Harry Potter and the Daft Morons
by Sinyk
Summary: At the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry sees his chance to strike down his enemies - and takes it. Here is a Harry who knows how to think and reason. Really Bash!AD, EWE, Clueful!HP Eventual HP/HG/DG/FD NL/HA/SB and others. Unapologetically!AU.
1. A Plan Comes Together

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **A/N1:** Yeah, yeah. I've written another one. This one is gonna top out well over three quarters of a million words. So, if a short story is what you're chasing, this won't be it.

 **A/N2:** Time-wise, this story has a _very_ slow start. There's a lot that happens within a very short time frame. As such, don't expect this story to 'gallop along' until all that needs to be told about is actually told about.

 **A/N3:** This story is essentially already written. So, don't try and bug me with your ideas of where you think it needs to go. It won't happen. _Period._

'Nuff said.

* * *

 **Chapter One - A Plan Comes Together**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It had finally arrived. Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, Gryffindor fourth year, Boy-Who-Lived, orphan and unwilling fourth competitor 'slash' champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been preparing for this day for the past three weeks. The day of the first task.

Actually, he'd been preparing for this moment for a lot longer than that, but that had all been psychological.

Just over three weeks earlier he was sitting at the Gryffindor House table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts castle, hoping against hope that this school year, his fourth at the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in south-western Scotland, would be free of threats to his life. If it was, it would be the opposite of his first three.

This year, at the Welcoming Feast of the first of September, the Headmaster had stood and announced, among other notices, to the school that the school Quidditch competition had been cancelled. He announced that in its place would be the Tri-Wizard Tournament held between the so-called three major schools of Europe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic of France and the Durmstrang Institute of Bulgaria.

He was very thankful when the next part of the announcement stated only those wizards and witches of-age - that is, those over seventeen - would be permitted to enter. It meant there was then supposed to be no chance of him being a competitor in what was clearly a very dangerous competition.

When representatives of the other two schools arrived on the thirtieth of October, the students were then only given twenty four hours to submit their names to be considered for their school's champion and competitor in the Tournament. That's how he'd found out the draw to determine those names would occur on the thirty-first of October.

And how did they submit their names? Why, it was by dropping a slip of parchment on which was written their name and school into a magical artefact called the Goblet of Fire.

The thirty-first of October, Hallowe'en. That day had been particularly nasty for the young man. It was the day of the year his parents had been killed and he had been marked by the jagged scar on his forehead.

It was day when, in first year, the possessed Professor Quirinus Quirrell had burst into the hall screaming about a troll being loose in the school; the troll he subsequently helped kill on the second floor while rescuing a fellow first year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

In second year it was the day the caretaker's cat, Mrs Norris, had been petrified in a corridor on the second floor not far from that same bathroom; and began the nine months of Harry being accused as the Heir of Slytherin and shunned by practically everyone in the school except for Granger and another boy, Ron Weasley.

And in third year, it was the day they had to sleep on the floor of the Great Hall because a supposed psychopath killer had attacked the portrait of the fat lady, the guardian to the Gryffindor common room, and believed to be trying to kill Harry.

Now it was fourth year and, on that same day, his name had somehow come out of that powerful magical artefact as the fourth name of three to declare him a competitor. He should have anticipated it.

He did.

Harry Potter was not foolish; though he had given every indication of himself being just that since the day he first stepped foot into the school back on the first of September, 1991. He knew he was being manipulated. He knew he was being used. And he knew his primary manipulator was the powerful Albus Dumbledore A man who was Headmaster of his school; Chief Warlock of magical Britain's legislative body, the Wizengamot; Supreme Mugwump of the magical world's version of the United Nations, the International Confederation of Wizards; supposed Leader of the Light and his so-called magical guardian.

He did not have the magical power or knowledge to directly confront the man. So, he bided his time. He needed evidence against the man of his misdeeds. And he needed that evidence to be so resoundingly proven or provable the manipulative old man would not be able to use his authority or extensive knowledge to skate free of the crimes for which he should surely be convicted. Plus, he needed to present that evidence in such a way that the old man could not shut him up before he presented it, in full.

The first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament gave him that golden opportunity and he seized it with both hands.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Growing up with his maternal aunt, Petunia, her abusive bully of a husband, Vernon and their only child and son, Dudley, Harry knew he was different.

His aunt and uncle had tried to have him believe his parents were drunks and a whore who died in car crash. The same car crash they told him left him with the jagged scar on his forehead. By the time he was six he knew both of those 'truths' were, in fact, lies.

They tried to tell him magic didn't exist and he'd be beaten and tossed into his cupboard every time he slipped up and mentioned something about it. He knew this 'truth' was also a lie.

Then came the day his first Hogwarts letter arrived. Again, he'd slipped up. Stunned at receiving a letter, he'd carried it with the rest of the mail into the dining room. His cousin had seen it and snatched it out of his hand, loudly decrying Harry had 'stolen' a letter.

When his aunt and uncle had seen it, both had paled in not a little fear. His uncle immediately burned it in the fireplace and he was again tossed into his cupboard for the day.

However, when he was let out he was told to move into 'Dudley's second bedroom'; which led to Dudley throwing a massive tantrum.

The next day, more letters arrived; apparently, the same as the first.

That then started the next few days of Vernon doing everything he could to stop the letters turning up. He tried to board off the fireplace, board off the mail slot, everything. Letters turned up rolled up inside a delivery of a dozen fresh chicken eggs. Petunia shredded them in her food processor.

The next day the letters poured out of the kitchen chimney. Vernon had had enough.

So, he bundled everyone into his company car and they drove away. However, the first place they stopped, the letters found them again. A hundred of them, this time.

They immediately moved again and Vernon took them out by boat to a hut upon a small rocky island.

That night, at midnight, a giant of a man arrived and 're-educated' Harry of the truth about how he was a wizard. However, Harry already knew that. He also knew he had to fake it and make it look like he didn't know.

And that started him on the whole idea of hiding what he knew even from the wizarding beings.

He had already learned to bide his time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over the next three-plus years he had to collect his evidence as stealthily as possible. Yes, there were the occasional slip-ups, but he was able to get beyond them.

When the headmaster, Dumbledore, returned to him his family heirloom invisibility cloak his first Christmas, he made use of it; but not just in the way Dumbledore thought he would.

During that same first Christmas break, during a short period when he'd learned Dumbledore would be away for a couple of days, he made his first moves. He went back to Gringotts for a short visit.

He had to pay them a pretty penny for their help and discretion; but help him and keep quiet about it they did.

He'd also taken a great risk at the end of his second year, when he had to show a little of his true brilliance. He quickly devised a plan to free the house elf, Dobby, from his abusive master, Lucius Malfoy, right in front of the Headmaster. And struck.

That same night, when he was able to sneak out of his dorm and be alone for a few minutes, he called that little elf to him. Less than a minute later, Dobby was secretly bonded to him.

He felt that, while it was a small risk, by having a house elf of his own he could accomplish quite a few things he could not do on his own without too high a risk. The risk was already becoming too high his carefully crafted persona would be seen as the façade it was and having a house elf would alleviate much of that.

Now, three-plus years later since he first re-entered the wizarding world, he finally had his golden opportunity.

He had his letters prepared and, as soon as his name came out of the Goblet as he highly suspected it would, he sent them that same night.

One went to Madam Director Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, magical Britain's most senior law enforcement officer. He invited her to the first task as his special guest. Each competitor was allowed one special guest to sit in the judges box with the judges. He chose her.

His letter to her also strongly suggested she bring with her quite a few aurors, the police force of wizarding Britain. He was going to put on a show, he claimed, they'd be talking about for years.

She wrote back stating it would be her pleasure to be his special guest and her honour to attend. However, she also wanted to know what he was planning that would need so many aurors. To her annoyance he refused to tell her.

His second letter went to the Minister suggesting he turn up. His third went to the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ , magical Britain's daily newspaper. And the fourth went to _Wizarding Media_ , the International wizarding world's version of _Associated Press_. Both were also encouraged to attend.

When Ron Weasley, his supposed best friend, turned his back on him calling him a liar and cheat because his name came out of the Goblet, Harry pretended to be hurt. Inside, he was jumping for joy. It meant one less person watching him too closely.

His only major hurdle to finalising setting everything up was Hermione Granger. Though he was annoyed she'd barely left him alone to get things done, he was also quite touched she'd both believed he didn't submit his name and stuck by him. Even when everyone else was calling him a liar and a cheat, she remained steadfast. He was emotionally touched by her active support.

However, even she was not let in on the plan he had devised. He felt her unwavering obedience to authority carried a risk she would tattle on him. And he could not risk that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

And now the day was finally here.

He'd met Madam Bones a short while earlier and watched as she rubbed Dumbledore's nose into how she was 'Mister Potter's Special Guest' and, therefore, 'would be sitting in the Judge's box within arm's reach' of the headmaster as the champions went through their first tasks. Aside, Harry asked her to keep a close eye on the old man.

When she'd asked why, he replied, "I'm very sure he's going to try to interfere with what I have planned. You cannot allow him to do that."

Then he said, "And please have one of your on duty aurors keep a very close eye on Alastor Moody. I'll explain during my task."

When she again asked why, he just reiterated, "I'll explain during the task. You're going to be quite shocked."

He'd also met with the editor of the _Daily Prophet_ , Barnabas Cuffe, and given the man a serve about how Rita Skeeter's article on him from the wand weighing ceremony was nothing but fabrications and lies. Skeeter was standing just behind his shoulder when he berated the man.

"Get control of her, Mister Cuffe," he'd ordered the older portly man. "Or the House of Potter will be declaring an _honour feud_ against you and your paper. And, yes, I _will_ be calling in the full Alliance to join me."

The editor had immediately blanched before he quickly stammered out an apology and promised to ensure Skeeter would not write any more lies about him.

"I _will_ be holding you to that, Mister Cuffe," he firmly stated right back. "Just one foot out of line and my second will immediately be sent to call on you."

"B-But, it would have been _Skeeter_ who wrote―"

"And you who _approved_ what she wrote for publication," Harry cut in. "As such, _you_ are responsible for what slander is published. It _cannot_ appear in the _Daily Prophet_ without you signing-off on it."

Harry would prefer the woman wouldn't write any stories about him at all, but he was happy enough with what he'd been promised.

Knowing Skeeter had stood right behind her editor and had heard every word the man had said, pleased Harry. Cuffe had immediately taken his leave, spun about, grabbed Skeeter by her arm and dragged her off for a 'chat' under a privacy charm.

While you couldn't hear what he'd said to her, both their expressions told the story. Harry hoped Skeeter was now 'heeled'.

The representatives from Wizarding Media had also heard what he'd told the man and promised their articles about him would always be truthful, but maybe a touch fanciful.

"That's fine," he'd nodded back. "Outright lies, though, will see me and mine come after the pair of you with my wand drawn, fire in my eyes and revenge in my heart. Understood?"

They heard and understood.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When he was the fourth to draw his dragon from the Acromantulan silk bag that idiot, Bagman, offered him, he mentally breathed a sigh of relief he was to be the final competitor to face the first task. It meant the three true competitors would not be held up by what he was going to do.

The other three champions all competed in their tasks, averaging between three and five minutes to complete them. And finally he was called into the arena by Bagman using a Sonorus charm.

"And here's our final champion, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Haaaarr-rryyyy Potterrrrr...!"

As the last one left in the tent, Harry had no one to wish him luck as he'd wished the other three competitors before him. "Right!" he muttered to himself.

"Dobby!" he softly called.

With a muted pop of elf apparation the little elf appeared next to him.

Quietly Dobby asked, "Yes, Master Harry, Sir?"

Harry was glad that, over the past year and a quarter, he'd managed to get the little elf to calm down somewhat. Dobby still clearly idolised him, but he was nowhere near as excitable about it as he once was.

"Everything set?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Dobby.

"Remember, when I snap my fingers, bring me my 'Bag of Destruction'. And do not let yourself be seen."

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Thank you," he replied. "I should call you in about thirty seconds."

"Yes, Master Harry." And Dobby popped away again.

Bracing himself up, Harry drew his wand and strode from the tent and into the arena.

As he stepped within he could already hear the grumbles and muttered booing coming from some of the audience. Even now they believed he'd somehow found a way to cheat and get the Goblet to spit his name out as a competitor.

To his right, at the other end of the arena, Harry could see the Hungarian Horntail dragon he'd drawn shackled and chained down near a pile of rocks that had a dragon's nest sitting atop.

On seeing him, the dragon let out a warning roar, but made no move to head towards him.

'Ready to be utterly embarrassed, you bastards?' Harry thought to himself with a smirk.

"Your time starts now, Mister Potter," called the enhanced voice of Bagman.

Harry immediately raised his own wand and cast his own Sonorus charm. "Thank you very much, Mister Bagman," he replied. "Now, I remind you all of the conditions of the tasks of the Tournament. You may not help or hinder a competitor. I doubt any of you are willing to help so that only leaves hinder.

"By hinder I mean the following: If you cast any charm or other spell on me, that is hindering. If you cast any charm or spell to interfere with what I'm doing, that is hindering. If you take any other form of action to interfere with what I am doing, that is hindering. I include silencing charms and masking charms of any sort to be hindering. If you hinder me I can, under the rules of the Tournament, call on the Goblet of Fire to _strip_ you of your magic. And, if _I_ determine you have hindered me - be very aware - I _will_ call on the Goblet of Fire _to do just that_.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the Judges' Box, though she was surprised by what Harry had just said, Madam Director Amelia Bones also had an eye on Dumbledore who sat one row closer and just off to her right at the Judges' table.

As soon as she saw the old man reach for and begin to draw his wand, she snap-drew her own and had the tip of it pressed into the back of the old man's neck in only a moment.

Dumbledore froze.

" _Don't_ even think about it, Albus," she quietly but firmly stated.

Before he could even ask what she was doing she said, " _Carefully_ , finish drawing your wand and hand it to me. Grip it by fingertips only by the middle of the shaft as you do so and keep it pointing down. If I see it pointing anywhere near me or Mister Potter, I'll stun you on the spot."

"Amelia?" he quietly asked.

" _Do it!_ " she quietly snapped. "Or, I'll stun you anyway and _take_ your wand."

Without another word, Dumbledore carefully finished drawing his wand and, as instructed, handed it to her over his left shoulder.

Plucking it from his fingers she said, "Thank you. We can't have you doing anything foolish, now, can we?"

"Now, Amelia, there was no need―" he began.

" _Be silent!_ " she hissed. "You will be silent or I will silence you. If you then wandlessly remove that silencing charm I'll stun you."

"Amelia―" he began again.

With an immediate twirl and jab of her wand, she quietly incanted, " _Silencio!_ "

As she'd threatened, Dumbledore was immediately silenced.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Down in the arena, Harry was unaware of what had just transpired in the VIP section. However, he had a pretty good idea it would happen sooner or later.

"From now until I have completed my task, I better not hear you. If I hear you, I will think you are attempting to distract me. If I think you are trying to distract me, I will consider it hindering," he continued.

"Mister Bagman, you are to immediately cancel your Sonorus charm. If I hear you during my task, I will believe you are attempting to hinder me and call on the Goblet to strip you of your magic."

Harry then heard an immediate and almost quietly muttered, " _Quietus!_ "

"Headmaster Dumbledore, you and your staff are _also_ so warned. Staff of the other schools, so are you. Students, you are also warned. Guests, with the exceptions of the currently active staff of the wizarding British DMLE who are currently on duty, so long as what you are doing is in the course of your duties and not an attempt to hinder me in my task, you are not. Such is the power of the Goblet of Fire; for the duration of the Tournament, such is the authority I now hold.

"You have all now been warned. After your collective treatment of me over the past few weeks I am not in a forgiving mood. Do not, for even a moment, believe I will forgive your transgressions against me.

"I, Harrison James Potter, by right of primogenitor Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, do so swear it!"

Dumbledore gave a little start of shock upon hearing that. He was absolutely positive Harry did not know of his heritage. He did not even know the boy knew his true first name.

Harry gave it a moment for everyone to absorb what he'd just told them. To a child, they all immediately shut up and looked back with expressions ranging from shock to outright fear.

He continued, "You stupid, daft bastards in the Ministry and the Heads of the three schools, clearly had _no_ idea of what you were doing by using the Goblet of Fire as the ultimate adjudicator for the Tournament. You've given a fourteen year old and three other just-of-age wizards and witch the absolute power to strip you of your magic, if not outright kill you. And there's not a bloody thing you can do about it until the Tournament has concluded. Think about that for a while, won't you?

"Next: As you're all now aware, my task is to get that golden egg sitting in the dragon's nest over there," he pointed it out, "And take it back to where I walked in," and indicated that point. "There were no other instructions. In other words, I can take as long as I bloody like to complete my task as there is no time limit. No limitations have been placed on me. I can also go about it in whatever way I like, so long as I accomplish the task.

"Has every one got that? That means that whatever I do is within the rules of the task and the tournament. So, while what I do might seem inconsequential or irrelevant to the task _to you_ , does not mean it's against the rules of the tournament. Therefore, just because you cannot understand what I'm up to, does not mean you have the right to interfere with what I'm doing."

Turning slightly to his right, he snapped his fingers.

Immediately, his dark khaki, British Army 'army surplus' echelon bag appeared with a pop before him.

"I bet you're all wondering how I did that," he snarked. "Too bad I refuse to tell you. If you cannot figure it out for yourselves, I think you're too daft to be told."

Popping his wand back up his sleeve, he reached down and unzipped the bag. From within the wizard-spaced interior, he pulled out a hip-height pedestal and set it firmly on the ground. Then made sure it was as close to level as he could get it by squirming it into the sod under the pedestal base.

Next, he pulled out a pensieve and placed it atop the pedestal.

Next out of the bag was a common folding 'banana' sun lounger. He immediately set it up so the pedestal was alongside it with about a three foot separation and with the foot of it facing the judges section in the stands. The pedestal was on the lounger's right.

Next came a novel with a bookmark within. He dropped that onto the lounger.

And, finally, he drew out a rack of vials. Each was numbered and contained memory strands.

One at a time and in sequential order, while holding the rack with his left hand, he pulled out a vial and poured the memory contents into the pensieve. As each strand went in, he tapped a rune on the edge of the pensieve with his wand. This added them to show in the sequence they were entered.

With all memory strands added he returned the rack of now empty vials to the bag.

Turning back to the audience he redrew his wand and, once again, cast Sonorus on himself. "Because it might take quite some time for me to figure out just how I'm going to complete my task with only three and a bit years of magical education under my belt, I've brought some... entertainment... for you all.

"Be very aware: While the entertainment I'm providing for you is playing, I'll be trying to figure out how to complete the task. I'll be concentrating on that, so any distractions from you I will consider hindering me. Again, you have been warned."

Cancelling the Sonorus he then tapped the activation rune on the pensieve to show the memories in the air above the bowl.

As soon as the first began, he immediately enlarged it to about twice human size.

The memory showed him, in his Hogwarts uniform, standing in a bare white room. He called this 'Memory-Harry'. He'd recorded it in the Room of Requirement, late at night.

Memory-Harry was speaking. "Testing... testing... one... two... three. Testing... testing."

As the memory played, the real Harry adjusted the volume so that everyone in the stands could clearly hear it.

"Testing... Testing... One... two... Are we ready yet, Harry?" asked Memory-Harry.

"Yep, all set to go!" the real Harry loudly replied.

"Excellent!" said Memory-Harry, appearing as if he was looking back at the real Harry. "Make yourself comfortable. This is going to take a while." There was a short pause before he added a short bark of laughter and said, "What am I saying? Of _course_ you already know that. You set this whole thing up!"

As the real Harry, now with everything set up, turned away from the pensieve and went to the lounge, he loudly replied, "Damned straight!" Then picked up his novel, turned and carefully sat on the lounger, before then swinging his legs around to lie on it.

"I'm ready!" he loudly declared, opening the novel and lying back to read it.

"Alright!" declared Memory-Harry, from where it looked like it was watching him. It turned back to 'face front' facing the judges table, drew his wand and held it to swear an oath. He intoned, "I, Harrison James Potter, swear on my magic and my life that the memories you're about to see played over the course of the beginning of my first task of the 1994 Tri-Wizard Tournament are a true account of my actual memories. As I say, so I swear, so let it be written!"

Real-Harry looked up for a moment, gave a snort, and returned to reading his book.

"Now that the oath is out of the way," said Memory-Harry, tucking his wand away again. "Let's get on with them.

"Since this is going to take quite a while you should all know before we begin that there is no time limit on completing the task. I can take as long as I want. And I intend to do just that.

"So, if you had plans on leaving within the next fifteen minutes or so, I'll disabuse you of that belief right now. You're going to be sitting there for a while.

"If you need to visit the loo, do so. Just don't make a scene or any noise while you do. Leave and return... _quietly_. Remember, if you distract me, it may cost you your magic."

Memory-Harry let that hang for a moment before he continued. "Many of you, at least those who were students during that year, have been left wondering just what happened in Hogwarts during the last few weeks of the 1991-92 school year. You've probably heard a great deal of rumours. For example, what really happened to Professor Quirinus Quirrell? You may even have started one or two of them yourselves. Now you're going to learn the truth. Watch as I show you Harry's... my... memories of just what happened.

"However, before we get to that and keeping this part of things chronological, I'm going to show you a few scenes of what happened during the year leading up to that."

"First is the troll incident of Hallowe'en, 1991. This is what happened in the Great Hall during the Feast."

The memory was a short 'clip' of the students and staff all enjoying the feast when Quirrell ran into the Hall and wailed about a troll loose in the dungeons, before then fake-fainting. Then all the students panicking and Dumbledore standing up and roaring for silence. The students calming down. Dumbledore ordering the prefects to lead the Houses back to their common rooms. And the students beginning to file out a lot more orderly than there were only a few seconds earlier.

"Right," said Memory-Harry, coming back. "What's wrong with the scene you just watched? First: When Quirrell apparently fainted, the first thing I wanted to do was laugh. Why? Because he's supposed to be our DADA Professor and he's fainting because he saw a troll? Yeah, right. And, secondly, the way he supposedly fainted was so fake I thought he was performing comedy. People, included witches and wizards, do not faint like that. They topple forward like a bloody tree. And when it's on a hard surface like the flagstones of the Hall, they'll usually break their nose, teeth, jaw or similar.

"Next, Dumbledore ordered the prefects to lead their Houses back to their common rooms. If I wasn't so stunned as to the absolute stupidity of that I'd have probably laughed right there, irrespective of laughing at Quirrell's comedy faint. 'Dumb-dumb-dore' obviously couldn't care less for the safety and well-being of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, because he'd just ordered the prefects of both Houses to lead their housemates into the dungeons seconds after being told _that's where a bloody troll was_!"

Memory-Harry allowed that to percolate through the minds of the audience before he continued.

"Now while we Gryffindors were being led back up to the Gryffindor Tower by that pompous arse, Percy Weasley - and there's a young man who has his head stuck so far up his own arse it's amazing he can see anything - I already knew that my House- and Year-mate, Hermione Granger, had not been at the feast. Therefore, I easily deduced she would not be aware of the danger. I had also earlier overheard two of my housemates say she was in the girls' bathroom on the second floor, crying her eyes out.

"So, I grabbed the person who was responsible for her crying her eyes out in the first place - Ronald Weasley - and dragged him off in search of her, once we reached the second floor.

"Just as we reached the second floor... Well, watch for yourselves."

Memory-Harry faded away again and up in the same space began the memory of that incident, starting with the two boys running down the corridor towards the bathroom.

It caught the sound of Hermione screaming in terror; the two boys running into the bathroom; a quick plan to try and get Hermione out of there and out of danger; Harry managing to scramble up on the troll's back and shove his wand up its nose; Ron levitating the club and dropping it on the troll's head, knocking it out; and the teachers turning up a few seconds later. It ended there.

Memory-Harry popped back up and said, "And that's how we became three."

There was a slight pause while he let that cogitate before moving on.

"This next one is a detention Hermione, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and I received after the first two and I were helping a friend out late at night. Draco Malfoy received his because Minerva McGonagall justly realised he had to _also_ be out of his common room past curfew to have seen us to dob us in to her.

"At that point I thought McGonagall might not be as dumb as most wizards and witches had already proven to me they were. However, her detention proved she actually _was_ as dumb as I think most magicals are, after all. And this is what happened."

The image changed into the four first years with Hagrid and his dog, Fang, going into the Forbidden Forest to find what was killing the unicorns; them splitting up under Hagrid's orders; Harry and Malfoy coming across 'something' feeding on the blood of an injured unicorn; it attacking them; and the immediate aftermath with the centaurs, before fading away.

"Now, colour me wrong," said Memory-Harry. "But, I was under the impression the Forbidden Forest was, in fact, _forbidden_. So, what the bloody hell was going through the minds of the staff of Hogwarts to have the school gamekeeper, a man no longer permitted to use a wand, take four eleven year olds with little to no magical education and trudge through the Forbidden Forest... at night... and going after something dangerous enough to injure or kill unicorns?

"Is it any wonder that, by then, my opinion of adult magicals left a lot to be desired? Even back then, as far as I was concerned adult witches and wizards are _stupid_!"

"Professor McGonagall told us, while we waited in the antechamber off the Entrance Hall before our Sortings, that our Houses would be like our families. If that's the way families treat each other in the wizarding world, I find myself relieved I'm an only-child orphan!"

Pausing for a sigh, he continued, "Moving on! We now come to a few days short of the end of the school year. This is what had most people wondering what had happened to Quirinus Quirrell. And, what the bloody hell was down that out-of-bounds third floor corridor.

"We start from just after Hermione, Ron and I have entered that corridor. We were under the mistaken impression Severus Snape was trying to steal what we'd already learned to be Flamel's Philosopher's Stone being protected in that corridor."

Memory-Harry faded away. The next scene was of the eleven year old versions of Harry, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger entering the so-called out-of-bounds third floor corridor of the castle.

It showed Hermione using a first year unlocking charm, Alohomora, to unlock the door. The Cerberus, asleep while a magical harp played itself in the corner. Harry moving the Cerberus's foot off the trapdoor and Ron opening it. The three of then dropping down the resultant hole. And landing in the Devil's Snare.

Hermione then telling them to just relax and they'd drop through. The three dropping through one by one and coming out underneath it, before moving on to the room of flying keys. Harry taking one of the brooms aloft and catching the right key before the rest suddenly started chasing him. Him flinging the key into Hermione's hands and her unlocking the door with it. The three of them then ducking through the door and slamming it shut just in time to hear the keys ram the door on the other side.

Next came the chess-set. The memory showed portions of this with Memory-Harry stepping in and saying only portions of the game would be shown as it would take too long. Ron getting knocked off the knight and landing, unconscious, on the floor. Harry checkmating the opposing king. Both rushing to Ron's side. Hermione telling Harry he was breathing and, therefore, alive. And both going on.

As that memory faded away Memory-Harry then stepped forth again and explained, "Now, at this point, we're now down to two. However, I want you all to remember that, at this point, only one spell has been cast - the first year Alohomora charm. It took no advanced magic. This is something that every witch and wizard that's read the first year Charms book could have done. Every student, who was in Hogwarts at the time, could have done this."

He faded out and the memory continued. Harry and Hermione crossed through the room with the unconscious or dead troll in it. Then stepped into the room with the potions puzzle.

Hermione then quickly figured out the puzzle, picked up the right potions vial and offered it to Harry. Her telling him he was a great wizard and urging him to go on while she went back. She also showed him which vial to drink to go back. Took a swig of it herself and walked back out the way they walked in.

"And now we're down to one," said Memory-Harry.

In the memory Harry then chugged down the vial Hermione had given him and stepped through to go on.

Then it showed Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised and Harry trying to sneak about. Him being spotted and Quirrell binding him with an Incarcerous charm. Quirrell and Voldemort discussing things. And Quirrell unwrapping his turban and turning about.

Back in the arena, and though Harry had warned them to remain silent, there were quite a few horrified gasps coming from the now very attentive audience.

Real-Harry lowered his book and glared about, silencing them all again, before returning to his book.

By then, Memory-'Quirrellmort' had grabbed Harry and stuck him in front of the mirror.

Next came the grappling. Quirrellmort screaming as Harry's hands began to turn him to ash. Harry getting outside his grip before returning and laying his hands on the possessed man again. And Quirrell finally collapsing and dying.

Almost immediately afterwards, the wraith of Voldemort rose from the body and charged Harry. And the memory going blank.

Memory-Harry returned to the image and said, "So, as you witnessed, I killed Quirinus Quirrell. Yes, he was possessed. Yes, it was by the shade of Voldemort. And, yes, a possessed person is basically a walking corpse that just hasn't died yet. The moment Quirrell allowed Voldemort to possess him, he was a walking dead man. But, that still does not mean I didn't kill him.

"Now, lets go through those supposed traps that were... hardy-har-har... meant to stop a dark wizard getting their hands on the Philosopher's Stone. The first door was locked by a simple lock able to be opened by a simple first year Alohomora charm. So, any and every student in the school could get past it.

"Then we have Hagrid's part of the sequence; the Cerberus. The Cerberus could be put to sleep by playing music to it. And, wouldn't you know it, Hagrid gifted me a flute the recently previous Christmas. Sound fishy? It did to me.

"Next was the Devil's Snare. Easily bypassed by simply relaxing. That was obviously Pomona Sprout's part. And easy enough to understand how to get past when I discovered our resident Herbology prodigy, Neville Longbottom, was told by Albus Dumbledore to tell Hermione how to not get caught by it.

"Then comes the room with the flying keys, with a door that _couldn't_ be unlocked by an Alohomora Charm. This was obviously Flitwick's contribution. And it begs the question: If _his_ door couldn't be opened by an Alohomora charm, why didn't they use that same anti-Alohomora charm on the _first_ door? Hmm?

"Plus, two brooms were also left in the room to assist in me, a prodigy seeker, being able to capture the right key.

"Next; the giant chess set. And, wouldn't you know it, Ronald Weasley is a prodigy in chess.

"Next came the troll. And the three of us already knew how to deal with one of those from when Hermione was nearly squished by one back on Hallowe'en.

"Then came the logic puzzle with the potions. And, Hermione Granger is a prodigy with logic puzzles.

"If you can't figure out that this all seemed highly suspicious you're all even bigger idiots than even _I_ thought.

"Now, you could say this was all coincidental but, as a famous muggle novelist was quoted as saying, 'Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, but three times is enemy action'. And here we have _six_ such events. What does _that_ say for the happenstance coincidence divide, hmm? No. It's clear this was all a set-up

"This next memory occurred three days later. It is the evening before the Hogwarts Express departs Hogsmeade to return students to London and I've only just woken up after being unconscious since the wraith of Voldemort attacked me."

The next memory was of Harry waking up in the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey telling him how he gave everyone 'such a fright', and Dumbledore walking in a few moments later.

Dumbledore tells Harry he didn't 'really' kill Quirrell, and why. And of what supposedly happened to the Philosopher's Stone. They share a few sweets before Dumbledore leaves and Harry is released.

"Right," said Memory-Harry popping back up. "There I was. I'm eleven years old - almost twelve. I've just killed someone. Dumbledore tells me I shouldn't worry about it because the man was going to die, anyway. I've just killed someone and Poppy Pomfrey, the school healer, has scolded me for frightening everyone.

"Now, I'm going to be blunt. If you don't like the language, too bad. But... _are you naffing kidding me?!_ "

"At the very least, Pomfrey should have been organising for me a mind healer, so I could come to terms with what has happened. And Dumbledore should have been calling in the DMLE. A man has just been _killed_ , for naff's sake!

"I was _never_ interviewed by investigators of the DMLE, as should have happened with the death of someone; I was _never_ handed over to a mind healer. Nothing... except for what happened that night at the Leaving Feast."

Memory-Harry faded away and a memory of Dumbledore standing to make last minute announcements at the Leaving Feast started. It show him about to award the House Cup to the House with the most points, Slytherin. However, he stopped and began to award last minute points. And then the awarding of those points, which led to the House Cup being won by Gryffindor.

The memory faded and Memory-Harry popped back up.

"Did you all get that? Dumbledore award me, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom with the most ridiculous amount of points. Fair enough for what Neville did, but it should still never have been that many points. But he awarded us other three for flat out breaking school rules!

"And he awarded me points - _for killing a man_!

"I'm sure you can _all_ see there's something mighty fishy going on here."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Amelia Bones leaned forward from where she'd been watching both Harry's pensieve presentation and Dumbledore. She leaned over to Dumbledore and said, "In case you haven't already figured it out for yourself, Albus, you're under arrest. When Mister Potter completes his task and you award suitable points I'm taking you, him, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey in to the DMLE interrogation rooms for what looks like is going to be a _very_ long chat."

Dumbledore internally sighed but kept his mouth shut. He knew he was in deep enough trouble, as it was.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After letting his last comments sink in for a long moment, Memory-Harry continued. "Now, my first year, as you've just seen, had my life at risk on a number of occasions. First: And what I didn't show you was Quirrell jinxing my broom during the first Quidditch match, and me nearly falling to my death from a hundred feet up in the air. Second: That bloody troll incident. Third: Our staff-mandated night-time excursion into the Forbidden Forest. And fourth: Quirrellmort trying to kill me when we three eleven year olds seemed to be the only ones who could deduce someone was making a play for the Stone that night.

"That's four threats to my life in my first year, alone. And that's ignoring the fact that Dumbledore had hired a Voldemort-possessed teacher - stop naffing flinching every time I say his name, you naffing retards! - hired _Voldemort_ to teach at Hogwarts for the entire school year. And thereby being a constant threat to me, especially, for all but my last three days at school for that year.

After Real-Harry took another long glare around the stands, Memory-Harry continued.

"Right!" he said. "That was first year - the 1991-92 school year. Let's move on to the fun and games of _second_ year - 1992-93.

"September and October 1992 was peaceful. I was looking forward to a quiet year. The only downer that year to that point was Dumbledore had seemed to think it was good idea to hire that utter fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart, as our replacement DADA Professor. If any of you dunderheads had read his books, as I did before I'd even started at school that year, and had figured out the timelines he used it should have been as clear to you as it was to me that there is _no possible way_ the man could have accomplished what he said he'd accomplished.

"In three different areas he purported himself to be in two different locations in completely different parts of the world. Secondly, he wrote he'd even vanquished a werewolf simply by punching it on the nose, a zombie by sprinkling salt on it, and other completely laughable supposed feats!

"That the man wasn't, even by then, already discovered to be a complete fraud just goes to show how collectively stupid wizards and witches truly are!" he then sighed.

"But, I digress! Everything was going as I expected it to when - wouldn't you know it? - it was Hallowe'en again.

"Stupidly, I found myself being dragged down to a room in the dungeons to attend the 500th Deathday party of the Gryffindor house ghost, Sir Nicholas 'Nearly Headless Nick' de Mimsy-Porpington, instead of attending the start of the Feast. It was after we'd left the party and were making our way back to the Gryffindor Tower we came across what happened right outside the same bathroom Hermione was crying in exactly a year earlier, when she nearly got herself squished by a troll's club.

"The floor was covered in water, Caretaker Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, was hanging from a wall sconce by her tail - we thought she was dead - and there was writing on the wall directly below her. It said, 'Enemies of the heir, beware'

"Moments after we arrived there, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students came up from the Feast and were making their own ways back to their dorms.

"Malfoy, the MisSorted Gryffindor who wears green trim, was with them for whatever reason - seeing as his common room is supposed to be in the dungeons and there's no real reason he should have been on the second floor - and cackled out about how mudbloods would be next. Always opening his mouth before he engages his brain, that boy. Then relies on his godfather, Severus Snape, to pull his nads out of the fire for him."

Surreptitiously looking over the top edge of his book, Harry could see quite a few were snickering at the clearly now angry blonde ponce.

"Of course, Caretaker Filch showed he lacks logic as much as a proper wizard or witch by immediately accusing _me_ of killing his cat.

"But, as Ron, Hermione and I were first on the scene, for most people, that meant we were guilty of whatever happened. And Dumbledore dragged us three, the Mrs Norris catcicle, Filch, Minerva McGonagall and Fraud Lockhart off to Lockhart's classroom and office to investigate matters further. Of course, Severus Snape _also_ managed to invite himself along, as he usually does.

"The way Snape always seems to be hovering around Dumbledore, inviting himself or being invited into meetings he has no right to be involved in, I've come to think of him as Dumbledore's shadow brought to life. Either that, or he secretly lusts after the man and follows him around like a love-sick puppy. But, maybe that lust is actually the other way round," and shrugged.

"Anyways, after poking and prodding the Mrs Norris catsicle for a while and Lockhart rambled on with his nonsense, Dumbledore eventually declared she wasn't dead, only petrified.

"However, what we have come of that was the whole school now have it in the back of their minds I was responsible for the attack.

"A week later, Colin Creevey was the next to be petrified. Watch what happened, that night, in the Infirmary."

"I also remind you, for those who were there, that was the day I had the bones in my arm vanished by 'Fraudhart'. So, for the entire duration of that day, from shortly after lunch until the next morning, I was under the direct supervision of Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary. So, there's no possible way I could have been the one who attacked the boy."

The memory started with Harry lying awake in his bed. Dumbledore backs into the room wearing his nightclothes. McGonagall was facing him, also walking in. Between them they had a petrified Colin Creevey. And, once they'd dumped the boy on a bed and he'd opened Creevey's camera, Dumbledore confirmed the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

Memory-Harry returned. "Did you all catch how Dumbledore, after he'd opened Creevey's camera and saw the insides were all melted, said it meant the Chamber of Secrets had been opened? Why would he _say_ that? That he did meant he knew what the monster was in the Chamber. He _had_ to have! Otherwise, the melted insides of the camera wouldn't have meant _anything_ to him.

"Oh, and just so you know, a basilisk is the only creature that could do that to the camera. Yet further proof Dumbledore knew the monster was a basilisk.

"Which then brings us to Lockhart's aborted Duelling Club. The first and only meeting of that club. The one where it became known, even to me, that I'm a parselmouth.

"Watch what happened."

The next memory showed the duel between Harry and Malfoy, with the ponce using Serpensortia to conjure a snake - a Black Mamba - one of the most deadliest snakes known to man; Lockhart's stupidity in enraging it; its moving to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley; Harry unknowingly using parseltongue to stop it and everyone's reaction to it.

"Now, here we see a simple example of the stupidity of wizards and witches," explained Memory-Harry. "Wizard logic: Harry Potter is shown to be a parselmouth, everyone knows that Voldemort was a parselmouth, Voldemort was evil, therefore Harry Potter must be evil. It completely ignores the fact that Merlin was a parselmouth, so was Paracelsus, and parselmouths are revered in other parts of the world because parseltongue magic is proven to be best suited to _healing_ magic - think Paracelsus and his works.

"Using that same logic we must accept that Minerva McGonagall's animagus form is a dog. Using the same Wizard logic: Minerva McGonagall's animagus form has four legs and a tail, everyone knows _dogs_ have four legs and a tail, therefore Minerva McGonagall's animagus form is a dog. Stupidity, dressed as common sense, is still _stupidity_!

"For those who do not know what I told that very venomous Black Mamba, I told it to stop and not attack. That's why it backed off! What was I playing at, Finch-Fletchley? I was saving your naffing _life_ , you moron!

"That then led to almost the whole school turning against me. I was being bullied left, right and centre.

"Now, bullying is a _crime_ in the non-magical world. But, by the actions of the staff of Hogwarts, that does not appear to be the case in magical Britain. Every single one of the students - apparently except for Hermione, Ron and the Weasley twins - forgot I was laid up all night in the Infirmary when Creevey was attacked only a couple days earlier; so, it could not have been me. Hell, pretty much the lot of you saw Fraudhart vanish the bones out of my arm and that it would mean I'd be in the Infirmary. _Idiots!_

"Within a day of the fiasco of the duelling club, Finch-Fletchley is attacked and petrified. He's the second student to have been done so. It's now three days before the Christmas break.

"Of course, because it's the day after it's discovered I'm a parselmouth and I'm clearly now a Dark Lord, everyone pretty much accuses me of doing it. The bullying ratchets down, but now people are scared of me.

"Things go as you would think for the next few months. Then, in early May, Hermione and Penny Clearwater are attacked and petrified. Immediately afterwards, Lucy Malfoy somehow convinces by unanimous decision of the School Board to have Dumbledore removed as Headmaster.

"And, at the same time, Malfoy also convinces Fudge to have Hagrid carted off to Azkaban. His reason? He has to be _seen_ to be doing something.

"That's three major events all on the same day, so let's visit them one at a time. First, the petrification of Hermione and the Clearwater lass finally has everyone believing I'm _not_ the one who's doing the petrifying. It could be because I was down at the Quidditch pitch for the entire time in front of a great many people, who could all provide me alibis; or, it could be because no one would believe I'd attack my best friend, Hermione; or a combination of both. Frankly, I didn't and don't care one way or the other. It, at least, stopped the bullying and fear of me. It's a pity they didn't think about where I was when Creevey was attacked.

"The second was the sacking of Dumbledore. Later, after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, I learned that it seems Lucy Malfoy extorted the rest of the School Board to go along with him in sacking Dumbledore as Headmaster. Frankly, I really don't give a toss about that, but you might want to look into it, Madam Bones.

"And the third was Hagrid getting carted off to Azkaban. Now, I'm not a lawyer, I'm not a legislator and I'm not a law enforcement official. However, it really gets in my craw how a person can be sent to Azkaban without even the decency of a trial. In the non-magical United Kingdom, from whence wizarding Britain was born, it is a breach of the Magna Carta to do such. And the Magna Carta was enshrined in law _before_ magical Britain effectively seceded from the non-magical United Kingdom. As such, unless the Wizengamot has overturned the Magna Carta since seceding, then it is _still_ law.

"So, if that is the case, then the Minister broke one of the founding precepts of modern law by having Hagrid incarcerated without a trial. To me, he _kidnapped_ the man; and was aided and abetted by Lucy Malfoy in the act.

"You might want to look into that, too, Madam Bones. But, please don't take this as a direction on my part; only a suggestion."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the VIP box, Madam Bones muttered, "Oh, don't worry about that, Mister Potter. I fully intend to."

She glanced to her left at the Minister and quietly said, "You and I will be having a long talk too, Minister."

Fudge, already worried, blanched and started to sweat.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	2. Singing, Another One Bites the Dust

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Singing 'Another One Bites the Dust'**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"Three weeks later to the day, it's the twenty eighth of May," continued Memory-Harry. "Ron and I had just managed to work out what was going on from all the various clues."

With a snort he corrected himself, "Well, not really. _I_ figured it out, with Ron still trying to drag me off to play chess and otherwise skive off doing homework.

"The main one was that very day finding a torn page from a book in petrified Hermione's hand that described basilisks. Under that, in her own neat script, was written one word - _Pipes_.

"Ron had also just discovered his little sister, Ginny, had gone missing; and he was frantic to get my help in finding her. We were down on that same second floor corridor outside that same bathroom when we saw another message had been written below the Heir of Slytherin message, 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'.

"Ron panicked, of course. So would you if you'd just discovered something like that about your own baby sister. At least he'd finally decided to put in some effort to figure out what was going on. He'd found his motivation. To me, it was _far_ too little; _far_ too late.

"However, just like the previous year, we were determined to take the matter to an adult witch of wizard. I wanted to give McGonagall the benefit of the doubt and get her help. Maybe _this_ time she'd do the right thing. However, Ron forced on me the choice of Gilderoy 'The Fraud' Lockhart.

"When we ran to and burst into the office of The Fraud, he was in the process of packing with the intention of running away as fast as he could. So, yes, The Fraud could now be known as The Cowardly Fraud.

"However, since he claimed to be this all-powerful vanquisher of dark creatures, as written in his novels - sorry, texts - we were having none of that. We forced him to come down to the Chamber with us. And I had a pretty good idea where it was.

"The final clue that gave me the probable location was that, when the Chamber was last opened in the early 1940s, a student was killed. Her name was Myrtle. You know her today as the ghost, Moaning Myrtle.

"We then headed for the very same girls' bathroom, once again. Once inside I found a carving of a snake on one of the taps in the circle of sinks in the middle of the floor.

"A quick whisper of parseltongue, and I had the entrance open.

"With The Cowardly Fraud going first - whether he liked it or not - we slid down the pipe entrance all the way to the bottom. We were now deep under the school and likely under the lake.

"With wand tips lit we walked from the bottom of the pipe in the only direction we could; through a long cave.

"Partway along, we came across a shed snake skin. It was about fifty feet long.

"While hurriedly discussing what to do next, The Cowardly Fraud had a moment of bravery and lunged at Ron stripping him of his wand. How about that. For the past twenty minutes, The Cowardly Fraud couldn't even take hold of his bollocks enough to jump a twelve year old until then.

"Fraudhart them had us both at wand point and began bragging about how he was going to claim he would write a new book about this, claim he was unable to save Ginny from the basilisk, but had rescued the two of us. Then he attempted to cast the only charm upon us he was quite the expert at - the Obliviation charm.

"The trouble for him was, Ron's wand was broken and held together with Spellotape. The Obliviation charm backfired on him, and threw him across the cave. However, the attempt also managed to bring down the roof of the cave on us.

"After Ron and I dived in opposite directions to avoid all the falling rocks we ended up on different sides of the cave-in that now filled the cave at that point.

"Only I could go on, while Ron would work at clearing some of the rocks away enough for me to get out once I got Ginny. Fraudhart was barely lucid and didn't even remember his own name; so, he was no help.

"And that brings us to the next important memory. This one is going to have quite a number of shocks. If you have a poor constitution I suggest you quickly, but quietly, leave right now. Once I start the memory I have no intention of stopping, restarting or pausing it. If you miss anything, _too bad_. You should have been paying attention in the first place.

"Right. Here we go."

Memory-Harry faded out and the memory opened with twelve-year-old Harry walking up to the massive stone door protecting the Chamber of Secrets. Him opening it, and walking inside. Having a look about as we walked deeper within. Finally seeing and rushing up to the unconscious form of Ginny Weasley lying on the floor at the base of the very large statue of who everyone assumed was Salazaar Slytherin and foolishly dropping his wand on the way. Him trying to wake her. The nearly corporeal form of Tom Riddle walking out of the shadows and picking up his wand.

Then the whole discussion, where 'Tom' reveals himself to be both Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort - which had many in the audience gasping in shock or try to cry out in disbelief. Riddle's true bloodline. More outcries of disbelief.

Real-Harry, once he felt the audience had become noisy enough, glared at the general audience, put his book down and stood.

He roared out, " _Who's magic am I getting the Goblet to strip?_ "

That silenced the audience again.

He glared about for a few moments longer, and retook his seat on the sun lounge, picking up his book as he did so.

Meanwhile, the memory went through Riddle's bragging, how the diary was leeching Ginny's life force, and Harry's defiance.

Finally, Riddle called forth the basilisk.

That had just about everyone in the audience scream out in fearful shock.

Real-Harry, again, surged to his feet to glare about, this time with his wand in hand. And, again, he got almost immediate silence.

Memory-Harry's running to avoid the basilisk. The arrival of Fawkes with the Sorting Hat in his claws that he then dropped in to Harry's arms; and who then attacked the eyes of the basilisk. The blinding of the basilisk.

Harry finding the Sword of Gryffindor in the Sorting Hat. Harry fighting the blinded basilisk with the sword. Harry killing the basilisk while also being bitten by it. And the basilisk thrashing its head about in its death throes before finally dying.

The return of Fawkes, a dying Harry being saved by Fawkes's tears and Riddle trying to blast the bird away with Harry's wand. Harry then using the broken fang of the basilisk he pulled out of his arm to repeatedly stab the diary. Near-corporeal Riddle being blasted apart. Ginny waking. And the two of them leaving.

When the memory ended, Memory-Harry returned and quietly said, "I _told_ you it would be shocking."

Giving that a long moment to settle, he continued, "Before I give you the highlights you should know that wasn't the last time that evening my life was in peril."

After he knew there'd be a few more gasps, and were, he continued, "After I helped Ginny out of the Chamber, we returned to the cave-in. Ron had managed to clear away enough rocks for the two of us to scramble through.

"Once on the other side, Ron and his sister had a bit of a heartfelt reunion while I checked out Lockhart. He was still out to it and seemed to only have memories up to when he was a small child. He thought he _was_ still a small child.

"Fawkes returned to us and, using his flame-travel powers, soon saw the four of us back up in the girls' bathroom on the second floor.

"Now, instead of taking us direct to the Infirmary, Fawkes took us back to Minerva McGonagall's office. Inside were McGonagall, Dumbledore and the Weasley parents.

"At this point, the adults should have thought to themselves, 'They could be injured. We should see to their health, first.' But, no. No, we started to get questions barked at us about everything; as if their getting information was more important than our health.

"For those who don't yet understand, that's known as 'child neglect' and is a crime. At least, it's a crime in the muggle world.

"By now I'd become pretty inured to just how _stupid_ the magical-raised could be. They just... don't... _think_.

"More and more questions were being asked - more like, demands for information. Even when they learned I'd been bitten by a basilisk and showed them the healing wound, _not one_ of these so-called responsible adults immediately dragged me off to the Infirmary. No, them getting immediate answers was clearly more important than my health.

"Well, _fuck you very much_! I've _well_ learned my lesson from that. Both my Headmaster and Head of House truly don't give a shit about me."

"However, Dumbledore, at his supposed magnanimous best, did decide to give both Ron and me two hundred points, apiece; and special awards for services to the school. _Whoop-de-friggin'-do!_

"From what I've read up on what past holders of the Order of Merlin achieved to get them, it wasn't hard to figure out slaying a thousand year old basilisk to save a young pre-teen witch's life ranked pretty high up in comparison. But, was one even considered? _Fuck no!_ "

Giving a disappointed sigh and letting that settle for a long moment, he continued, "As I mentioned earlier that wasn't the only threat to my life, that day. Nor was it my health being ignored by the adults who should have known better. No, the next direct threat came that evening in the Deputy Headmistress's office and then immediately outside in the corridor. Watch."

The memory showed Harry and Dumbledore still in McGonagall's office when Lucius Malfoy slammed the door open and strolled in as if he owned the place. Dobby was at his heels.

After the exchange of veiled threats masked as pleasantries between Malfoy and Dumbledore, Malfoy stormed out of the room.

Harry grabbed the diary back off Dumbledore, pulled one of his shoes off, ripped his sock off, stuffed it in the diary, and pulled his shoe back on his sockless foot.

Next part was Harry, out in the corridor, forcing Malfoy senior to take back the diary; him then forcing it into the hands of Dobby; Harry indicating to Dobby to open it and Dobby discovering he'd just been handed clothes by his master, thereby freeing him.

Malfoy, discovering what Harry had done, pulled his wand on him. About to curse Harry, by snarling out, "Avada―" and Dobby banishing his now old master down the corridor.

The memory then ended with Memory-Harry putting in an appearance.

"And there you have Lucy Malfoy in the process of attempting to curse an unarmed twelve year old boy with the Killing curse." His voice dropped into a full sarcastic snark. " _What a naffing hero!_ " And returned back to what it was. "From that, I easily understand how his son turned out to be such a... _doofus_."

Real-Harry did not need to look into the stands to know Malfoy junior would be red with rage, but unable to act upon it as he wanted. His fear he just might lose his magic, no matter how slim or unlikely, stayed his hand and tongue.

"Now, a review of the year," continued Memory-Harry. "Dumbledore hires a man clearly incompetent and unqualified for the position as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Even the Voldemort-possessed Quirrell was a better choice than that. The idiot teaches us nothing. Well, what he teaches us has nothing to do with the subject, at any rate. I don't think we really needed to know what hair products and teeth whitening potions the popinjay used.

"Filch's cat got petrified by, at that point, an unknown assailant. Because I'm one of the first on the scene, I immediately get the blame.

"That then starts me being bullied by the majority of the school, _including_ the passive-aggressive shit the teaching staff and the caretaker aimed at me, for the next eight months.

"A week later, Creevey is petrified while I have an ironclad alibi being laid up in the Infirmary under Pomfrey's care. The same ironclad alibi _ignored_ by both students and staff less than two weeks later.

"Next it's discovered, even by me, that I'm a parselmouth. From that everyone immediately and erroneously assumes I'm evil. Refer back to Filch's cat.

"Finch-Fletchley is attacked and I'm blamed for it. Refer back to Colin Creevey and me simultaneously being in the Infirmary less than two weeks earlier.

"A half year break, Hermione and Clearwater are petrified while I'm down at the Quidditch pitch. This, once again, proves it _couldn't_ have been me. However, _this_ time the populace of the castle _finally_ figure that out for themselves. All the evidence was there conclusively proving I didn't do it, but it took the petrification of my best friend for them to finally take that bare moment needed to work out it wasn't me.

" _Morons!_

"Three weeks after that Ron and I force Fraudhart down into the entrance to the Chamber.

"We get separated and I go on. I face, yet again, the spirit of Voldemort trying to come back to life. I battle a one thousand year old _gi-normous_ basilisk in battle. And I save the life of Ginny Weasley.

"Fawkes helps the four of us back up into the school proper. Before we even get a chance to go see to our injuries in the Infirmary Dumbledore, McGonagall and Arthur and Molly Weasley begin to interrogate the _shit_ out of us.

"After over an hour, Dumbledore finally states _Ginny_ needs to visit the Infirmary. Mister and Missus Weasley leave with Ginny to go and do just that; and take Ron with them. In other words, Harry was bitten by a basilisk - which I had only just gotten through telling them about - but, according to all the adults there, _fuck him_! He doesn't need to go to the Infirmary. Nor does the fraud, Lockhart, who managed to almost completely Obliviate himself all the way back to his young childhood.

"Still before I can finally get to the Infirmary, Lucy Malfoy turns up. I manage to trick the idiot into freeing his house elf. So, in return, he tries to hex/curse me with the Killing Curse. The schmuck gets smacked down by his now ex-house elf, in saving my life.

"That evening those who were petrified, including Mrs Norris, are unpetrified.

"It's now two weeks to go until the end of term. Dumbledore decides to cancel exams. Personally, if I was a fifth or seventh year supposedly about to sit my OWLs or NEWTs, I'd be _ropeable_. There was no notice he was going to do this. He gave no one a chance to disagree. He just did it. Talk about an abrogation of his responsibilities to the students!

"Finally, we're sent home for the summer. And that brings to a close second year.

"Oh, and just so you know, I never _did_ get sent to the Infirmary to have Madam Pomfrey take a look at the basilisk bite. Obviously, Albus Dumbledore is that brilliant a wizard he never had to take even the apprenticeship for healing to be determined a fully qualified master healer. And, even then, didn't need to inspect the wound to declare me fit and healed.

"Albus Dumbledore, at the time, claimed himself to be my magical guardian, Madam Bones," said Memory-Harry, looking as if he was facing the VIP table in the stands. "That he knew I'd been injured by a bite that kills, and never did anything about it, is a crime. It's neglect of a child under your care. As Professor McGonagall is supposed to be my Head of House, the same charge could be levelled against her. The same charge could also be levelled against both of them for the professor-student relationship."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the VIP section, Madam Bones muttered, "Already noted, Mister Potter."

Outside the champions' tent, but between it and the gate into the arena, Barty Crouch Junior, Polyjuiced as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, was getting quite worried. As far as he was concerned, Potter was taking his own sweet time in getting his egg and being done with it. Now, he had to wait him out; just like everyone else was doing. His problem was, he was quickly running out of on-hand Polyjuice and he had no idea just what Harry was doing.

Moody's anti-poison potion flask, that he now used to carry around the Polyjuice potion, was too small to carry more than about ninety minutes worth. That time was rapidly approaching and he was almost out.

His problem: He couldn't leave before Potter did or it would look suspicious.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in the arena, while Real-Harry continued to lounge on the lounger while pretending to read a book, Memory-Harry was ready to move on.

"It's now another summer at Durzkaban - where I was worked harder than a house elf. When not forced to work I was locked into my room with bars on the window, fed insufficient food to feed a three year old through a cat-flap in the bottom of the door and... well... you get the idea. Vernon's sister, whom I unlovingly refer to as 'Marge the Barge', pays her somewhat annual visit.

"Marge the Barge has a pet supposedly prize-winning bulldog named Ripper. She's trained it to attack me pretty much on sight. I have the scars on my lower legs to prove it.

"During dinner - which, though I cooked, I was not allowed to partake of it much - The Barge just kept insulting my parents. She, the fat obnoxious _bitch_ that she is, claimed that my father was a drunk who should have been locked away long before I was even born, and my mother should have been put to death because she was obviously unable to breed anything worthwhile. No second guesses for who she meant by breed.

"And, from that, I had one of the strongest bouts of accidental magic I've ever had. I caused her to inflate like a balloon. She drifted out the door and away into the night.

"Of course, I knew what would happen if I remained. Or, at least I _thought_ I did. The first part would be my fat uncle _again_ attempting to beat me to death. The second, would be ignorant naffwits from the Ministry turning up to snap my wand.

"So, I fled. Both in fear of my life and fear of losing the only part of my life that mattered - my life in the wizarding world.

"I quickly grabbed my cloak, my school trunk and the very few and meagre muggle possessions I own, plus Hedwig's cage. Hedwig's my owl. I sent her off telling her to find me later. And, dragging my trunk down the stairs and out the front door as quickly as I could, I took off into the night.

"Accidentally, I summoned the Knight Bus and used that to go to the Leaky Cauldron. There, I met for the first time Cornelius Fudge. How the Hell he knew that would be where I was heading, I have no clue. But, he clearly did.

"He told me I wasn't in trouble for what had happened, but I was to stay at the Leaky for the remainder of summer. He mentioned something about Black, but I was so relieved not to have to return to the Hell that was the Dursleys I wasn't really paying as much attention as I should.

"The big advantage of staying at the Leaky, though, was I now had weeks to stay in the wizarding world without the constant threat of Dumbledore watching every move I made. And I made _very_ good use of the time.

"The next day after arriving at the Leaky I went directly to Gringotts. And there I learned just how much of a _thief_ Dumbledore was. And just why he was making such a big effort to keep me away from the wizarding world when not at Hogwarts, and clueless of my true heritage.

"From the goblins I learned the so-called Leader of the Light was, in fact, my Ministry-appointed magical guardian. It was the first time I'd been told.

"Yet another question: Why didn't anyone tell me before that? Apparently all the teaching staff of Hogwarts knew, as did all the sitting members of the thrice-damned Wizengamot of November 1981, plus everyone who read the _Daily Prophet_ of the next day. And _not one of them_ bothered to let me know Albus 'He-Who-is-Above-the-Law' Dumbledore was my magical guardian? _Really?_ Personally, I find that both hard to believe and suspect magical compulsions not to tell me, in play.

"From the goblins I learned the old bastard was then using that authority to drain the Potter accounts _dry_. I learned of my parents' wills - which Dumbledore, using his authority as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, had sealed - and their express wishes for dispensation of their assets and me. They were blatantly ignored.

"I learned that my _true and rightful_ magical guardian, the one who swore the Godfather's Oath before both my parents and Dumbledore himself, was in fact Sirius Black. The _same_ Sirius Black who had been thrown into Azkaban, _without even a naffing trial_ , at the express orders of then Minister Bagnold, Director of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch Senior and - you guessed it - _Albus frigging Dumbledore!_

"Are you starting to see a pattern here? I bet not."

"It quickly became obvious to me Dumbledore wanted Sirius out of the way so he had control of me and my assets. However, by this time I was not surprised at just what Dumbledore seemed to be up to. You'll learn more of just what steps Dumbledore is, or was, willing to go in a little while.

"Oh - and, Madam Bones - I have the full goblin-certified records of everything to hand to you once I'm finished here. Have no fear of that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the VIP box, Dumbledore closed his eyes, groaned and slumped his shoulders forward.

Amelia Bones viciously grinned at his back. The young Mister Potter, whatever his reasons, had just well and truly destroyed Dumbledore's reputation. The old man would be very lucky to escape a period of long term incarceration in Azkaban for this. Merlin, she thought the boy was leading up to evidence that would see the old codger forcefully tossed through the Veil.

He also seemed to be destroying not a few other reputations, while he was at it. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid would also be answering rather direct and pointed questions of their own roles; especially McGonagall and Hagrid.

If he kept it up, Hogwarts might well have to close its doors for the foreseeable future.

That he had decided to use a situation where he had both a large audience and no one could lift a finger to stop him or risk their magic, she thought, was astounding.

She quietly muttered, "The boy is more Slytherin than any Slytherin I know."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"Anyways," continued Memory-Harry, "I was being told Sirius Black, the Azkaban escapee, was loose and looking to find me to kill me. After reading he was both my godfather and had taken the Godfather's Oath, I knew the second part of that wasn't true.

"I also knew that, while he had escaped Azkaban, he was _not_ a convicted felon. As such, and according to law, all he did was escape from illegal incarceration. And that, I assure you, is _not_ an illegal act. Check your own laws and records for proof of what I'm telling you."

After a pause to allow that to sink in, he continued, "After my three weeks of freedom in Diagon Alley, I was now better informed of just what was going on. And it was also time to return to Hogwarts.

"On the first of September we, of course, boarded the Express back to Hogwarts. We had our usual visit from Malfunction Malfoy and his two human bookends looking to make trouble before we even left the metropolitan area of Greater London. Then we settled back to relax for the rest of the journey.

"Of course, as most of you know, we were boarded by dementors. I had no idea why they had such an interest in me, but one of them entered our compartment; where it proceeded to suck all the happiness out of us.

"Luckily, Professor Remus Lupin was also in the compartment, and he drove it off before it could suck my soul out, which it was looking to do.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it? The dementors were supposed to be there to protect us, especially me; and yet, at its first opportunity, one of them immediately attacked me. The dementors are supposed to be under the direct control of the Ministry. Therefore, as the living embodiment of the Ministry, I hold Minister Cornelius Fudge solely and completely responsible for that.

"And that was only the first of _three times_ the dementors tried to snack on my soul that school year."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was Cornelius Fudge's turn to groan and slump forward a bit. He'd worked hard to make sure news of the attacks by the dementors had been hushed-up in the media. If it got out that one of the dementors attacked the 'Hero of the Wizarding World', Harry Potter, _and_ that they did it due to something he caused to happen, he knew his career would be over.

Now that Potter had made it very public, it wouldn't be long before it also became public he'd hushed-up the attacks immediately after they had happened.

His career was over; and he knew it.

Madam Bones, from where she sat, looked across to Fudge and saw him slump forward in defeat. She smirked. She, too, knew the man's career as Minister was over.

The words of a muggle song of a muggle singing group, of which she was a secret fan, echoed through her mind. ' _Another one bites the dust_ '.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Meanwhile, Memory-Harry had continued. "For the most part, my third year - last year - was a great deal less life-threatening than the first two. However, there were a few notable exceptions to that through the year.

"The second attempt by the dementors to suck on my soul came in early November, when the dementors used the cover of low clouds to come onto the grounds of Hogwarts and over the Quidditch pitch. That time, it was about a half-dozen that attacked me. Their attack rendered me unconscious and I fell from my broom from a height of about three hundred feet.

"I was saved by an Arrest Momentum charm from serious injury, if not death, from the fall.

"In mid-December I'm finally 'informed' - if you can call it that - that Sirius Black is supposed to have double-crossed my parents and led Voldemort to our hiding place in Godric's Hollow. I had to pretend it was the first time I learned of that, so as not to alert Dumbledore I already knew of that particular lie.

"The reason I did not want Dumbledore to know I knew of that will become apparent later in this presentation.

"And, yes, it _was_ a lie. I know people believe it to be true. However, it is not. My parents, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew pulled a fast one over everyone. They made it look like Sirius was the Fidelius charm Secret Keeper, but it was actually Peter Pettigrew. And Dumbledore, being the one who _cast_ the Fidelius, _knew_ it was Pettigrew and not Sirius.

"And that means Albus Dumbledore knew damned well - or at least had direct knowledge of - the fact Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes to which he was unjustly dumped into Azkaban... and hasn't said one bloody word of it to anyone, let alone someone who _could_ have done something about it. Hell, as Chief Warlock, he is _well_ positioned to do something about it, _himself_ \- and hasn't.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Mightily frowning in barely concealed fury, Madam Bones leaned forward to whisper-snarl in Dumbledore's ear. "At the end of Mister Potter's little presentation, as Director of the DMLE, I'm formally suspending you as both Chief Warlock and as Britain's representative on the ICW - which means your position as Supreme Mugwump is also suspended - _and_ banning you from sitting on the Wizengamot until such time as my investigations into Mister Potter's... _allegations_... are concluded.

"You can, of course, appeal my decision. However, Cornelius Fudge will _also_ be suspended from _his_ position as Minister of Magic; so, he will be unable to aid you. Your only option will be to take the matter to the full Wizengamot; and I doubt they'll want to aid you when all this hits the _Daily Prophet_ and the WWN by this evening at the latest.

"If I can manage it, I'll also be standing you down as Headmaster. I believe I might have enough _already_ with what he's already told us. But, more won't hurt. And I don't think he's done yet - not by a long shot."

Unable to do anything to interrupt the Potter boy's presentation and what he felt was a very well-executed character assassination, Dumbledore could only give a slight pained expression and close his eyes. He already knew that, if Harry gave away any more secrets - including his role in Sirius's escape from the tower the night he was supposed to be executed by Dementor's Kiss - there would be no chance of the Wizengamot voting to return him to his positions.

'Why the _Hell_ didn't I back the boy and rule his admission to this now clearly be-damned Tournament illegal when I had the chance?' he thought. 'I just _had_ to use his entrance as yet another method to draw out Tom. _Foolishness!_

'Well, it's clearly coming back to bite me on the bum now.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Having paused a few moments to take a sip of something from a glass that looked like water, Memory-Harry continued. "Things happened as they happened for most of the rest of the school year.

"And, finally, it's June once more. Sirius Black, apparently, finally makes his move and kidnaps Ron Weasley - not me - by dragging him out of Hogwarts's grounds by way of a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. Well, he was actually trying to get the _rat_ out Ron Weasley's hands - as that was his real target - but Ron wouldn't release the rat, so Sirius took them both.

"That secret passage, seeing as he was the one who made it, Albus Dumbledore knew full well about. In other words, Albus Dumbledore left in place a secret passage he, himself, made - and also knew Sirius Black was aware of - and did _nothing_ about blocking Black from using it.

"Consider that, too, won't you?

"This is what happened in the Shack when Hermione and I, again not able to find a professor to help and having to go ourselves to rescue our friend, burst into the Shack with wands drawn."

Again Memory-Harry faded away to be replaced with the memory described.

Harry and Hermione entered the secret passage under the Whomping Willow, having to dodge the branches of the tree because they didn't know how to stop the swinging of the branches by whacking the knot on the trunk; down the dark, rough-hewn passage to the basement of the shrieking shack; and quietly making their way up the ladder and gently entering the ground floor cupboard through the trapdoor.

Once inside, they heard voices - one was Ron's, whining. Quietly, they made their way to one of the front rooms from where they they heard the voices originate.

Peeking inside, they saw Ron sprawled on the floor with his back against a wall. He was cradling Scabbers - who appeared to be trying to fight to get away - while one of his legs appeared to be broken. A man was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, appearing to rant at Ron while calling him Wormtail.

He was wearing horridly torn and dirty vertically-striped robes. His hair was long, dirty and unkempt, as was his long untrimmed beard. And he appeared both emaciated and of unsound mind. Worst still, he was waving Ron's near-new wand about. All up, he was clearly a dangerous individual.

Harry and Hermione both glanced at one another before both, together, stepped into the room. Harry immediately cast a disarming hex at the man to get Ron's wand off him. It worked, and Harry immediately caught it in his off-hand as Black dived towards Ron.

What followed was almost a Mexican stand-off. Ron was on the floor cradling the rat. Black, as they now recognised him to be, had immediately moved to use Ron as a shield while arguing with Harry and Hermione how he was innocent.

Black then went into his history and the history of what happened in Godric's Hollow on that fateful night.

Next to enter was Remus Lupin. He also held a wand on Black until Black indicated the rat, still struggling in Ron's arms, and stated the rat was Peter Pettigrew.

Not too long afterwards, Black again had Ron's wand and, together with Lupin, cast the animagus forced-reversion charm on the rat as it tried to escape.

They'd no sooner got Pettigrew untransformed and pleading for his life from Harry that Snape entered and divested almost everyone of their wands.

Eventually, Snape was overpowered and the small group began to make their way back to the castle.

That's where that memory ended and Memory-Harry returned.

"On the way back to the castle, Pettigrew managed to escape. In the kerfuffle Lupin had to flee, possibly chasing after Pettigrew.

"However, we weren't safe yet. On my direction, Hermione levitated Ron and raced with him back to the castle. I went after my godfather, Sirius Black. I finally caught up with him down by the edge of the Black Lake. And, there, we were attacked by dementors. This was third time I'm attacked by them that I alluded to earlier."

Memory-Harry faded away and the next memory was of Harry and Sirius fleeing dementors and being attacked by them down near the Black Lake. Sirius almost got his soul sucked out, with Harry almost unconscious himself, but both were saved by the appearance of what Harry thought was the ghost of his father in his animagus form. It was a massively powerful Patronus; and Harry passes out.

Harry then wakes up in the Infirmary to news Sirius was locked in Professor Flitwick's office, and Fudge was ordering in the dementors to suck out his soul.

Ron is unconscious but both Hermione and Harry try to tell Fudge the truth of what happened. However, Fudge accuses them of being 'confounded' that is, cursed with the Confundus charm - and refuses to listen to either before then storming out.

Dumbledore then gives them the hint about the time turner and how many turns of it should do for what they needed to accomplish, then begins to leave before hesitating just outside the door.

Hermione shows Harry the time turner, loops the chain over both their necks, turns the time turner to go back three hours and they disappear.

The memory fades away before Memory-Harry reappears. "As you can see, 'Fumbling Fudge' accused us of being confounded and refused to hear any more of what happened. By law, he was required to take the matter to the DMLE, specifically to Amelia Bones as Director of the DMLE, and didn't.

"Plus, you also saw Dumbledore send a thirteen and fourteen year old off on yet _another_ adventure, as if we hadn't already had one that night.

"Once back in time the two of us moved to free Buckbeak and hide him away in the Forbidden Forest for later. You'll see why in the next memory. Then we headed for a spot where we could watch the Whomping Willow and wait for our now-younger selves to once more emerge from the underground passageway. We were there to try and catch Peter Pettigrew after he managed to give our younger selves, Sirius Black and company the slip. Because we did not know in the first time through that Pettigrew had managed to escape after all, we figured that if we caught him again the second time through it would not cause a temporal paradox.

"Watch what actually happens."

The new memory showed everything that happened right up to Harry and Hermione coming up on the small lake from the other side just as the Dementors began to bombard 'Previous' Harry and Sirius.

'Current' Harry was expecting the ghost of his father to arrive and save them. However, realising it was actually him on the _second_ go through that saved him on the _first_ go through, he cast the massive Patronus driving all the dementors away just as 'Previous' Harry collapsed unconscious next to his godfather.

Already knowing 'Previous' Harry and Sirius would end up back at the castle and safe for Harry, but locked in the tower for Sirius, the 'Current' Harry and Hermione tried everything they could to track down Pettigrew. However, they had no luck and rightfully suspected the traitorous little man had reached the edge of the wards and apparated away.

Harry had originally thought of ending the memory there, but decided to show the rest of it.

The next scene was of Harry and Hermione, with Buckbeak's help, going to the castle to rescue Sirius from the Charms Master's office via the window. And Sirius then flying away after first dropping the two teens off on the astronomy tower. And the two teens making their way back to the Infirmary. And, finally, Dumbledore ushering them inside before locking the door.

When that memory faded and Memory-Harry returned he said, "Now, you may be sitting there believing Hermione and I have broken the law by freeing an escaped convict after he was again caught. However, you'd be wrong.

"For Sirius to have been properly considered an escaped convict he would have had to have been _convicted_. As he was never tried, he was never convicted. As such, he was not an escaped convict. Instead, Sirius escaped illegal incarceration; on the second time we aided him in that.

"The law states quite clearly that a person arrested of a crime must, within one month of their arrest at the latest, be given a trial. If at the end of that month they have not been tried, they must be released. The Ministry did not do that. In effect, after the thirty days had expired, Sirius Black had been _kidnapped_ by the Ministry. All he did was what he was legally allowed - even encouraged - to do. He freed himself.

"He did nothing wrong or illegal by escaping his illegal incarceration. And Hermione and I did nothing wrong or illegal by aiding in his _second_ escape from illegal incarceration. If anything, Cornelius 'Fumbling' Fudge _again_ abused his authority as Minister by kidnapping - not just the _person_ known as Sirius Black - but, the _rightful Lord_ of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And then compounded his crime by bypassing lawful procedure and attempting to _murder_ Sirius Black by having him kissed by Dementor. That would class it as attempted _assassination_.

"Hermione and I, with Buckbeak's help, saved him from that attempted murder - that attempt to kill him _in cold blood_.

"I certainly hope the Ministry's aurors will take that into consideration should they foolishly think that arresting either myself or Miss Granger for that is warranted. For the both or either of us I will thoroughly enjoy seeking lawful recompense from any auror so involved through the correct legal channels."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

From where she was sitting in the VIP box, Bones glared at a completely wilted Fudge and snarled, "He's right, you stupid shit. You had him in custody and still tried to have him Kissed. That is definitely attempted murder; and adds yet another major crime to the list I'm already compiling against you."

Fudge could only cower away from the irate Director of the DMLE. He now knew he was definitely not going to be saving his job. He now doubted he'd be escaping his own sentence to Azkaban.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Unaware of Bones's quiet berating of the soon-to-be ex-Minister, Harry continued, "After that, Hermione and I raced back to the Infirmary. We arrived at the doors at almost the exact moment the original of us time-turnered out. Dumbledore immediately let us in and we scuttled back to our beds.

"Less than five minutes later..." he paused and smiled. "Well, see for yourself."

Memory-Harry faded out and a new memory began. This one started as Memory-Harry's explanation cut off.

It showed Snape storming in, in a foul mood, with Fudge and Dumbledore on his heels. Fudge looked confused and Dumbledore looked somewhat amused.

Snape stormed over to Harry's bed and, with spittle flying out of his mouth, began to berate a 'bed-ridden' Harry. Snape was accusing Harry and Hermione of 'somehow' getting Sirius free. That he was right was quite irrelevant. He really had no evidence to support his claims.

After Dumbledore asked Pomfrey if either teen had been out of bed she appeared scandalised and stated they weren't. Then Snape, now even clear to him that he had no evidence to support his claims, wheeled about and stormed from the room once more.

Fudge then stated to Dumbledore he believed Snape was mentally unbalanced before then complying with removing the Dementors from the school boundaries. The both of them then left.

And the memory ended.

Memory-Harry returned and said, "Of course, with Sirius's rightful and recognised exoneration of any guilt in the murder of my parents, the murder of the twelve muggles and the murder of Pettigrew, I would have been free to stay with him over summer. However, as Pettigrew escaped because of Snape's idiocy - or deliberate sabotage, it matters not which - Dumbledore _yet again_ forced me to to stay with my abusive muggle relatives.

"Did you also notice that Snape said not a word about him also seeing a very much alive Peter Pettigrew? Snape is a Master Occlumens, Fudge would not have been able to claim the man had been confounded if he'd spoken up. But, no; Snape never said a word about it when he knew the truth.

"This time my summer in Surrey wasn't, yet again, somewhat of a Hell on Earth. I lied to my relatives and told them that my 'escaped convict of a mass-murdering godfather', Sirius Black, insisted I keep in contact with him to let him know how I was getting on. That threat was enough to ensure I wasn't abused by any of them as badly as I had been in the past.

"I was forced by Dumbledore to remain with my muggle relatives for almost eight weeks - and it _was_ forced, as I truly had no desire to be there and believed I had nowhere else to go - until I was picked up by Arthur Weasley and his boys and was taken to their home, The Burrow, in Ottery Saint Catchpole about a week after my birthday."

Memory-Harry paused for a moment before he continued. "I stayed with the Weasleys for the last few weeks of the summer break. And, yes, as everyone no doubt knows by now, I did attend the World Cup. By now, everyone has a... belief... as to what happened a couple hours after the Cup finished.

"As per usual, your belief has been skewed by outside forces; forces, that don't want you to know the truth. The Ministry don't want you to know the truth because they'd rather you be ill-informed and happy, than properly informed and worried. Here's what happened according to my memories of the event."

Memory-Harry faded out and the next memory started. Just as Memory-Harry attested, the memory showed what happened after the Cup from the point of Harry being woken to when they finally returned to the tent. Then returned to Memory-Harry.

"And that brought us up to returning to here, Hogwarts, on the First," said Memory-Harry.

He paused for a long moment before his expression turned almost feral as his posture shifted until he stood more upright, more proud. And he smirked.

It gave him an appearance none of them had seen of him before. It was quite pureblood in appearance, the way he stood. Those who had met James Potter while he was alive immediately recognised it. Here stood a _true_ Potter.

From where he still sat in the VIP and judges area and unable to do anything, as soon as he saw the shift in Harry's demeanour, stance and saw the expression on the boy's face, Dumbledore felt a moment of prescience as dread passed through his veins. And he shuddered in fear as to what it meant.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in the arena Memory-Harry 'looked' up to the VIP stand and spoke in a voice that exuded confidence, authority and power. "Madam Bones, if you haven't already guessed, now is the time to keep your attention focussed on Dumbledore. He's about to hear information that will show him he has greatly underestimated me. The information you are all about to hear, especially him, will show just how badly I've been underestimated by _everyone_. The information I'm about to impart upon you all will completely change your world-view of both myself and events that have surrounded me.

"Many of you will have a hard time believing what I'm about to tell you; and, via memories, show you. At this time I remind you that I - or, rather, Harry down there..." and gestured to where Real-Harry was apparently still reading a novel as he relaxed on the sun lounge, "... Swore a magical oath on his magic, his life and his very soul that what memories you are shown through this pensieve are a true and accurate account."

Again Memory-Harry paused for a long moment.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Meanwhile, up in the stands, everyone remained completely silent. Though they'd now been sitting there for over two hours, no one wanted to leave. They all instinctively understood that what they were about to learn would be true; and, would indeed, shake the foundations of their beliefs.

Even though Potter had threatened them with stripping them of their magic if they so much as made too much noise, they now no longer cared. No one wanted to miss what would happen next.

Very few gave any thought any longer to there still being a Hungarian Horntail dragon at the other end of the arena. The dragon was now lying in wary repose, curled up as close as it could get to its nest while keeping an eye on the little human wizard at the other end with its magical device showing scenes of different things. Soon after it entered the little wizard made no moves towards it or its eggs, so it made no aggressive moves back. It would conserve its energy for if it would be needed later.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Memory-Harry held the smirk and the apparent stare at the VIP stand for a long couple of seconds before he began to speak again.

"'Everyone knows' is a term I hear far too many wizards and witches say," he said. " _Everyone knows_ what befell the Potters in Godric's Hollow on the evening of the thirty-first of October, 1981. _Everyone knows_ the Killing Curse rips the soul from the victim, while also leaving no mark upon the victim's body. _Everyone knows_ Sirius Black betrayed them, led He-Who to their cottage, then went on to kill Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles a few days later. _Everyone knows_ ―"

He gave a snort and said, "But _I_ know that everyone is _wrong_!

"I've already shown you evidence that Peter Pettigrew is alive... or, was at least alive on the ninth of June, earlier this year. At that same time I also showed you that Sirius Black is completely innocent of the crimes for which he was dumped into Azkaban without even a trial. So, that shows you quite a significant portion of what you believe to have happened that night in Godric's Hollow - and what happened a few days later regarding the supposed death of Peter Pettigrew and those muggles - is wrong. You now know that what ' _everyone knows_ ' is wrong. _It is a lie_!

"Now for the second point I raised; that ' _everyone knows_ ' the Killing Curse rips the soul from the body.

"Well... news flash, people: that's not true, either."

Memory-Harry gave that a while to sink into the consciousness of 'his' audience before he continued. And, just as Harry thought it would, it caused a mass gasp of shock and surprise among those watching from the stands.

"You, see," he began again, "What the Killing Curse does is strip the mind of every piece of knowledge. It wipes the mind bank - including all the autonomic systems. The brain forgets to send the information it needs to run the automatic biological systems; the heart to pump, the diaphragm to cause the lungs to regularly inflate and deflate, the stomach and intestines to process food and waste, the consciousness to receive information from the five senses, etcetera. Without the heart beating, without the lungs pumping, the body dies.

"In pure essence, the Killing Curse is nothing more than a very high powered Obliviation charm. That's why the Killing Curse, just like the Obliviation charm, leaves no physical mark on the body.

"And it's that knowledge that leads to the answer - the riddle, if you will, that has plagued the wizarding world since that horrid night - as to why I managed to survive being hit with the Killing Curse."

Again he paused and smirked, before aiming that smirk directly at the VIP seats.

"You see," he began as his smirk widened into a grin, "I'm _immune_ to any and all mind-controlling magic; including the Killing Curse, the Confundus Charm, other Compulsion Charms and... the Obliviation Charm."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the stand Dumbledore gave a physical start, which had Bones again firmly jab her wand tip into the back of his neck. He didn't even feel it.

'Oh, _shyte_!' he thought, as all colour drained from his face and he began to feel quite sick and faint.

He now knew what the Potter boy's plan was. Though loathe to, he had to admit it was brilliant.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	3. The Truth About Memories

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three - The Truth About Memories**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Still smirking in the direction of the VIP stand, Memory-Harry continued.

"You've now seen all the information about what has happened over the past three years that is otherwise public information; if anyone had bothered to go and look for it," he said. "Now, I'm going to show you memories that hold information that Dumbledore - your so-called Leader of the Light - has worked hard to keep hidden. If you haven't already figured it out, your so-called Leader of the Light isn't as 'light' as he would have everyone believe.

"First, we go back down the memory lane of my memories, back to when I was a small child. Then, we'll work our way forward again.

"This first memory was from when I was about five years old. But first, as you don't know who all the 'players' are, I'll set the scene for you.

"The overweight fat middle-aged male muggle is my Uncle, Vernon Dursley. The skinny horse-necked middle-aged female muggle is my aunt, Petunia Dursley. She's the older sister of my mother, Lily Potter née Evans. And the overweight male muggle child is my cousin, Dudley Dursley; who is often called Duddikins, little Dudley-Wudley and other pet names.

"I give you full warning," he firmly stated. "This will be difficult for you to watch. If you have a weak fortitude - stomach - you might want to block your ears and turn away, or be violently ill."

He gave them a moment before he said, "Let's begin."

Memory-Harry faded out and a memory from when Harry was about five years old began to play. The scene was of the lounge at 4 Privet Drive.

Harry was cowering on the floor with Vernon towering over him at his full height; he was wielding a leather belt, angry and shouting. Petunia and Dudley were standing in the doorway to the dining room. Petunia was scowling at Harry while Dudley watched with glee.

Harry was pleading about how he didn't do it. That, whatever it was, was not his fault.

Vernon was shouting at him, calling him a freak and brandishing the belt, before he suddenly began thrashing Harry with it with his full weight behind each swing. The beating went on until Harry stopped writhing about and seemed to have fallen unconscious.

Then Vernon flung the belt to the side and began kicking the small boy hard enough to bodily lift him from the floor and throw him partway across the room. It would be considered a vicious beating on anyone, let alone a small child.

After a long few minutes of that, and when Harry appears unconscious, Vernon dragged him over to the cupboard under the stairs by his hair, and bodily threw him within before slamming the door shut; which then slammed back open again as the latch didn't catch.

There was only a long moment as Vernon turned to look at his family, his chest heaving with the results of the obvious exertion he put into the beating. Petunia gave a haughty sneer and was about to turn away as Dudley looked positively joyous at what he'd witnessed.

Suddenly, there was a crack of apparation as Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the lounge. He had also apparently side-along apparated Poppy Pomfrey, the school resident medi-wizard with him. As the Dursleys reeled back in shock Dumbledore appeared thunderous, while Pomfrey appeared confused.

"Poppy," Dumbledore firmly said, "You'll find young Harry inside the cupboard under the stairs."

With a gasp of horror, Pomfrey quickly hurried to the small cupboard, drawing her wand at the same time.

A quick duck down to her knees and she was then levitating Harry out. Levitating him no further than out onto the floor just outside the cupboard door she began her diagnostics.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was berating Vernon. "You disappoint me, Dursley." Spinning to glare at Petunia he said, "As for you, Petunia - as I have had to _repeatedly_ remind you - Harry is of your _blood_! He is your only sister's _son_. Your _responsibility_ is to his safety. _When_ are you going to remember that?"

The scene suddenly paused and Memory-Harry quickly faded in. "Did you catch that? Did you catch what Dumbledore said? He said, 'As I have had to repeatedly remind you' - with emphasis on the 'repeatedly'. And listen to how, by their own words by both male adults, it is clear there was a number of times this sort of discussion was held in the past.

"That means Dumbledore had to have gone to the Dursley residence on quite a few occasions before what you're currently watching. And, in this memory, I'm only five years old."

Again Memory-Harry faded out and the paused memory returned. Suddenly, it restarted.

Neither Dursley replied until Vernon snarled, "Then _take_ him! We don't want him here! When are _you_ going to remember _that_?"

Dumbledore's mien took on a pained expression before he more quietly replied, "And I've repeatedly told _you_ the boy needs to remain here for the blood wards to work. If the blood wards fall then you will no longer remain safe from... as you put it... freaks like me."

Vernon was about to angrily snap his next retort when Pomfrey piped up. "Albus, he has a great many injuries; not the least of which is three broken ribs and a severe concussion!"

"Do your best, Poppy," replied Dumbledore.

"I'll need to get him back to Hogwarts," she began.

"No," Dumbledore almost snapped back. "He _must_ remain here."

When a horrified Pomfrey went to argue back he continued, "He must remain here for his safety. Heal him as well as you can and his magic will fix the rest."

" _Albus!_ " she gasped back. "He's just a _child_!"

"Nevertheless, Poppy, he must remain here," replied Dumbledore. "Heal him the best you can and we must be leaving."

Clearly horrified by what she was hearing, Pomfrey healed young Harry as best she could.

By the time she was finished, clearly magically much weaker from the effort, Harry was quietly watching her work while keeping an eye on the others. He never made a peep of sound from his injuries, even when it was apparent he was in a great deal of pain.

When she was done, Dumbledore magically forced Harry and his relatives into a group in the middle of the lounge floor.

Then he stunned Pomfrey before turning his wand on the four residents of Privet Drive. That had many in the audience gasp in shock.

A quick swipe of his wand and he called, " _Obliviate!_ "

Once it appeared everyone was under the charm he said, "Young Harry was suitably punished by being locked back into his cupboard. I warned you, yet again, not to take things too far. There will be no further punishments for this incident."

Then he levitated Harry back into his cupboard.

He took a quick look about the room, bent his wand to Pomfrey, levitating her upright, before tucking her into his side with his off hand wrapped around her. A quick twist and he apparated away.

Then the memory ended with Memory-Harry putting in another appearance.

"There," he sighed. "Memory over. Have no fear that I'll show you another like that. However, that's only because I do not believe many of you will be anything but either unconscious or vomiting your insides up by the end of them, if I didn't. I know they're horrific.

"I'll also let you know that what you just saw was chosen because of how _average_ it was for how I was treated there. There are quite a few times I was beaten almost as bad as that, and about an equal number of times I was beaten worse than that. They number well over a dozen.

"What I also want you to consider of what you just witnessed is that what you saw was of _my_ memories. And, I also want you to consider that the _only_ way I could have that as my memory was for me to be _conscious_ the entire time. I was awake for the entirety of that. In other words, I was feigning being unconscious when I was thrown into the cupboard."

That had quite a few audible gasps of shock from the audience.

"It was something I figured out when I was younger than that," continued Memory-Harry, as if he hadn't heard it. "If I appear to be unconscious then the beating wouldn't be as bad. Vernon thought a beating wasn't as effective if I wasn't awake to... _enjoy_ it.

"As you saw, Dumbledore was _fully_ aware of how I was being treated by the Dursleys. And, as he claimed magical guardianship over me, it was his responsibility to ensure I would not and wasn't treated like that.

"Dumbledore not only did nothing to stop the beatings, he also modified the memories of everyone - he thought - so the Dursleys had little idea all their beatings of me were known about by Dumbledore. If the Dursleys had known, even once, that Dumbledore was directly monitoring every situation, _as he clearly was_ , then I believe I never would have been beaten as much as I was.

"So, in case you're all as stupid as I think you are, I'll explain it to you. Albus Dumbledore is _blatantly_ guilty of the crimes of child endangerment, child abuse physical by proxy, child abuse psychological, child abuse psychological by proxy, child neglect, child neglect by proxy and a host of other despicable crimes relating to a child. And he did all this while acting as my supposed Wizengamot-appointed magical guardian, while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, while Headmaster of Hogwarts - where he's in charge of almost four hundred _other_ children - while Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and while everyone believed him to be the Leader of the Light."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the VIP section, where she still had the tip of her wand pressed into Dumbledore's neck about an inch behind his left external carotid artery, Bones was fuming. One minor piercing curse, let alone a blasting hex, and the old man would be dead in only a few seconds, if that.

However, even _she_ was paying little to no attention to that. What Harry had just shown down on the floor of the other end of the arena, had her blanch. When he stated how it was _his_ memory, and that he had to have been conscious to actually have it, once she realised he was right even had _her_ at the point where she wanted to do nothing more than to turn her head to the side, bend forward and vomit. It was only through a force of her own indomitable will she did not succumb. Many in the audience, including some within the VIP section, weren't so lucky. She could hear them retching from where she sat, and smell the results only moments later.

Finally, she leaned forward and whisper-snarled into the old man's ear, " _Try_ something, Dumbledore. _Please_ , try something. Just one little twitch is all I need. Just give me the excuse I need to _blow your fucking head off_ ; right here, right now. With the evidence Mister Potter clearly has for me no court would _ever_ convict me."

Dumbledore refused to even breathe, so still he sat.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

" _But!_ " continued Memory-Harry, instantly dragging everyone's attention back to him. "But... I did not show you that memory to show you to what despicable lengths my so-called uncle would go when I displayed incidences of, as he put it, my _freakishness_. I showed you that memory to show you to what despicable lengths _Dumbledore_ would go to make sure I lived there!

"That shows you why Dumbledore had _no_ problem forcing me to go back there during the summers between my first, second, third and fourth years of Hogwarts. Plus, it shows you Dumbledore is that despicable he would use a memory modification charm on both muggles _and_ on a five year old wizard who he'd only just been told was suffering from a _concussion_!"

"In my possession are another more than dozen memories of mine that show Dumbledore turning up... sometimes bringing Pomfrey with him, sometimes not... berating the Dursleys for their behaviour, healing me or having Pomfrey do it, Obliviating everyone and leaving again. So, it wasn't a one-off incident you all witnessed. I also remember there being times when Vernon actually _did_ beat me unconscious and my waking up some time later with all, or almost all, my injuries healed. Once I learned what magical healing was like, I recognised that's what had happened during those times.

"You also need to understand that, at the time, I had no idea it was Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey that were apparating in after Vernon went too far and beat me too much. All I knew was that an old man called 'Albus' with long white hair and beard, who wore what looked to me like a gaudy dressing gown, would arrive out of thin air with a sound like a gun shot. Sometimes he would bring a lady a little older than my aunt and uncle who dressed in what appeared to be an old style nurse's uniform, and sometimes not. I also quickly realised the lady in the nurse's uniform - 'Poppy', as the old man called her - wouldn't recognise me from one visit to the next. She also acted as if she was meeting me for the first time.

"I knew from when I asked a teacher at school, that's muggle primary school, what the word 'Obliviate' meant. The closest I could find in the dictionary was that it meant to erase from existence, to wipe clean. And that told me the old man, 'Albus', was wiping Pomfrey's, my aunt's, uncle's and cousin's memory clean; and trying to do the same thing to me.

"If he was wiping everyone's memories away, I quickly realised that it would be a bad idea to let the old man know that I could remember both of them from their previous visits. The old man would wave that stick of his at us, firmly call out 'Obliviate!', a light-blue light would shoot out of it and hit us, I'd feel all wooly-headed for about the next one or two minutes, then everything would come flooding back."

Again, Memory-Harry smirked towards the VIP stands. "And, by then, I had already become a good enough actor to fool the old man. It was something I never stopped doing. As you will see a little later."

Memory-Harry gave a snort of amusement before he changed the subject. "About a week before my eleventh birthday I received my first acceptance letter to Hogwarts. But, I couldn't accept; because, as soon as the letters began to arrive, Vernon was collecting them and burning them.

"And, yes; I said 'them', meaning 'plural'. I received one on the first day, one on the second day, three the day after that, the next day I received twelve, on the fifth day I received twenty four, on the sixth day - the Sunday - about thirty to forty arrived, and on the seventh day well over _one hundred_ arrived. At one minute past midnight the next morning, Rubeus Hagrid turns up to _hand-deliver_ my invitation letter.

"Now, think about that; wizarding mail is delivered by owl. Think about how many owls had to have been flying into the muggle world to deliver mail _to me_ ; especially on the sixth and seventh day. Think about how many owls that would have to have meant were waiting just outside - perched on branches, fences and the like - to deliver that mail; each with a letter in its beak or tied to its leg. Would that not be a breach of the Statute of Secrecy? And this was forced, _knowingly_ , to occur under the direction of Albus Dumbledore.

"That's yet another crime willingly committed by the so-called Leader of the Light. And this time it was breaching the law set in place centuries ago to protect the wizarding world.

"Anyways," he sighed, "Hagrid collects me on the evening of the tenth day, we head for Diagon Alley the next morning, my eleventh birthday. I learn about having a trust vault at Gringotts, get some galleons out to buy my school supplies and shop.

"As soon as we're finished, Hagrid hustles me off to the Underground and sends me back to the Dursleys.

"For the entire month of August the Dursleys - all three of them - pretend I don't even exist." Memory-Harry gave a long, drawn out sigh of bliss and added, "It was w _on-der-ful_!

"And, why did they leave me alone?" he asked. "It's because, this time they had kept their memories of just how close the wizarding world was watching me." He sighed. "I was then left to wonder just how much of that abuse I suffered I wouldn't have suffered if Dumbledore hadn't kept Obliviating the Dursleys."

Coming back to himself he continued, "However, during that time I was not idle. Hagrid had told me a little bit about the truth surrounding my parents and their deaths, a fair bit about Hogwarts, and very little about anything else. But one of the nuggets of information he did share with me had to do with the Houses of Hogwarts. And I made sure to grab a book on Hogwarts and another on recent wizarding history from Flourish and Blotts while I was there.

"So, during the month of August, while the Dursleys were ignoring me, I read. I read about the four Houses and of how the students are sorted into each. I read how the method by which students are sorted was based on that young witch's or wizard's _character_ \- and grew quite concerned. I knew I was destined for Slytherin if I didn't figure out a way to change it.

"Oh, yes," he suddenly said. "Based on what Hagrid had told me, and after meeting Draco Malfoy in Madam Malkin's that day Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, I had already reached the decision I did not want to end up in Slytherin.

"And _why_ did I decide I didn't want to end up in Slytherin?" he rhetorically asked. "Not just because of what Hagrid had told me about my parents; and not just because of the behaviour of Draco Malfoy, either. No. It's because of the ideals each of the Houses are supposed to prize the most."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the Slytherin section of the stands around the arena, Draco Malfoy scowled back. Because of his own focus, glaring in hate back at Harry, he was unaware many of his housemates took their own moments to glare at _him_.

While _he_ didn't think Potter was worthy of being a Slytherin, there were many more of Slytherin House who would have been quite proud to have him in their House. And they all now knew Malfoy was partly responsible for him not being there.

Well, that's what they thought - for now.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"And, why did I believe I was going to end up in Slytherin, you may ask? It's because of my upbringing. Anyone who understands child psychology - that is how a child grows to think based on their home life - will already know that a child that is raised in the sort of home environment in which I was raised would make perfect little Slytherins.

"A child raised in a similar environment to the one in which I was raised would grow up cunning, sly, secretive, would employ guile, almost instinctively negotiate for a better position in life, plan moves in advance, consider _risks_ in advance. In other words, as I said, a perfect little Slytherin. Without their knowing they did it, the Dursleys raised _me_ as a perfect little Slytherin - a _true_ Slytherin.

"I figured _that_ out weeks before I arrived at Hogwarts, within hours of cracking open the book on the history of the school. So, I had to bend my mind to figuring out how _not_ to be sorted into Slytherin, as I should have been.

"As the story goes, Slytherin cherished those who employed cunning and guile to achieve their ends. These days many think that also means ambition; it does not. At least, not alone. _All_ four founders cherished ambition, not just Slytherin. Therefore, the Hat does not take how ambitious a new student is to determine into which House the child would be sorted. So, I did not have to worry about the Hat considering me ambitious.

"I began to plan. First, I had to think about what the two words, 'cunning' and 'guile', actually meant. For those who do not know, the definition of 'cunning' is the employment of a skill in a shrewd or sly manner; and 'guile' means crafty or artful deception. Once I had those definitions I knew how I could argue my way out of being sorted into the House of the Serpent.

"You see, by the very definitions of 'cunning' and 'guile' I knew I had the means in which to argue the best House for a _true_ Slytherin was to be sorted into any House _but_ Slytherin." He paused to give a chuckle. "Think about it. How _guileful_ is it to be sorted into Slytherin when you're a true Slytherin? Where's the craftiness?... the insidious cunning?... the artful deception? A true Slytherin would do everything they could _not_ to be publicly labelled as such."

That had most of the students in Slytherin, together with the alumni of that House, who had come down to watch the task almost all collectively scowling in annoyance.

"On the First of September I bumped into the Weasleys at Kings Cross. Hagrid, for all his good intentions, had forgotten to tell me how to get onto Platform nine and three-quarters. With only a few minutes until the train left the station - and me in a near panic - that's when I heard Molly Weasley doing her best to break the Statute of Secrecy. Whether that was out of malice aforethought, ignorance or just plain stupidity, I do not know. On the muggle side, she was crying out to her own children in a shrill voice words along the lines of, 'Look at all these muggles! What's the number of the platform again, dear?' And a ten year old Ginny Weasley calling back, 'nine and three-quarters, Mum!'"

With a sigh, he continued, "Irrespective of the probable breach of the Statute, Molly Weasley gave me the knowledge of how to get onto the platform. If it wasn't for her I'd have never found the platform in time, if at all.

"Once on the train, Ron Weasley found me in a compartment on my own. When the subject of Houses came up, he then gave his very biased opinion about them. It was from that conversation, added to what I'd heard from Hagrid back on that day in the Alley, that I had my answer as to where I would try to convince whoever it was that did the sorting, where I was to be sorted. Remember; I still did not know the sorting was done by a magical talking hat that could read minds.

"It was while on that train ride I finally learned of the full identity of 'Albus', the old man with the long white hair and beard. I got a Chocolate Frog card of Albus Dumbledore. I had finally learned that the old man who kept trying to wipe away my memories was also the same old man who would be my new Headmaster. I almost panicked, right then and there.

"We arrived at Hogwarts, received a talk from Minerva McGonagall - where she effectively lied to us and told us our House would be like our family - and were then escorted by her into the Great Hall.

"As the Hat gave its little tale expressed in doggerel verse, I learned how the Hat would sort me. And I also physically breathed a sigh of relief when I learned it would not relate what it would learn out of my mind to anyone.

"Almost immediately after the Hat was placed on my head it wanted to sort me into Slytherin. 'In Slytherin you would be great, you know', the Hat said to me. However, I was determined to go to the one House where a true Slytherin would never be expected to be sorted - Gryffindor.

"For those of you who were there and remember that night, that's why my sorting was one of the longest in history. It took me almost the entire time I was under the Hat for me to convince it to sort me into the House of red and gold. Finally, it recognised my determination, ceded to my wishes and sorted me into Gryffindor. I have _never_ had to argue for something I wanted so hard in my _life_!

"Now, you might wonder why I chose Gryffindor; and not another House such as Ravenclaw. The answer is quite simple. When people are presented with evidence of something they expect, they never question it. If I had been sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, questions would have been asked of why. I'd have been questioned about my sorting, questions would be asked of others who would also then ask me directly. However, as people _expected_ me to be sorted into Gryffindor, no one wondered why; and, therefore, no one _asked_ why."

With a smirk on his face, he gave that a moment to sink in; and for the audience to understand what he'd done.

"So, here I was, a newly minted Gryffindor who was _expected_ to be a Gryffindor, while all along I was really a Slytherin in disguise." He gave a low, almost evil chuckle.

"From then on it was easy. I just had to behave pretty much like I was _expected_ to behave. And just bide my time while trying to stay under the radar, as the muggles would say, until I finished my schooling." He gave another snort of amusement. "Like, that was _ever_ going to happen."

"Basically, from day one in First Year I figured out Ronald _Bloody_ Weasley was going to prove to be nothing but an anchor around my neck. However, I had to 'allow' him to hang around me because, if I'd broken things off with him, _Dumbledore_ would have come sniffing around to find out why.

"From what I've now come to believe, though I have no evidence to support that belief, the first meetings with Weasley at Kings Cross Station and on the Hogwarts Express were somewhat engineered for me and Weasley to meet; and for us to become friends. However, after arriving here at the school, I quickly learned that boy is nothing but an indolent, bigoted, gluttonous _git_."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the stands - where he was sitting near Hermione, but not next to her - Ron Weasley flushed with anger. It did not help that his housemates sitting near him were now attempting to slide away from him, as if he was diseased.

'Dumbledore's gonna be _pissed!_ ' he thought. 'Bloody Potter.'

It had not occurred to him, and likely never would, that Dumbledore had far bigger problems than worrying that his little spy on Potter would now be pretty much worthless; or, that he had ever truly been of worth.

Hermione was staring at her best friend in awe as he systematically tore down the staff of Hogwarts. As she had been with him for all of the events he spoke about since his arrival, she knew she was in the unique position to know precisely what he was talking about.

Now that Harry had effectively already torn down Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall, Snape, Moody and Hagrid, she wondered what was coming next.

She even spent time paying a little attention to the aurors who were heading off as Harry brought to light more truths. It was no challenge for one with her intellect to deduce they were being sent off to arrest people - all of which were those aforementioned.

And she knew Harry wasn't done yet.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"My second major misdirection was something I had to employ while at the Dursleys. I had to show myself to be academically somewhat below average," he explained.

"Dudley was a pretty piss-poor student. And, if I ever brought home marks that showed me to be a better student than Vernon and Petunia's little angel, I would get punished. Because, according to them, it meant I had to be cheating.

"So, by the time I started at Hogwarts, I was very good at being able to write my assignments, answer my tests and similar to score just behind my fat baby whale of a cousin. As I figured out Weasley seemed determined to keep me performing sub-par academically, it was easy for me to shape things to seem like I just went along with it. After all, I still didn't know if the incident involving Weasley meeting me on the platform at Kings Cross and Dumbledore's behaviour towards me were or were not somehow linked.

"Because she's been such a good friend, and thought she was trying to help me with studying better, I owe Hermione Granger a major apology. It took me a little while to determine that, unlike Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger honestly did have my best interests at heart. Weasley, just like pretty much _everyone else_ in the wizarding world, sees me as 'The Boy Who Lived'. Hermione sees me as 'Just Harry'. And, I have to say, I love her for it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Hermione dropped her head in embarrassment and blushed. It was the first time her friend had actually shown he truly cared. And, to have done it in such a public environment, had her feel deep joy inside.

It was not until that very moment that Hermione Granger realised she just might love Harry Potter.

But, while Harry loved Hermione, he thought he loved her like a little brother loved his big sister; not the romantic sort with which Hermione thought she might love Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Memory-Harry had only paused for a few moments before he began again. "About a month after I started at Hogwarts I managed to track down a book on Mind Magics. And that led me to tracking down a book on Occlumency.

"Both books I asked a seventh year 'Puff to check out for me, who was happy to do so. My explanation for her was that I didn't want my 'lazy' friend questioning me on why I was reading up on the subject. I was having a hard enough time dodging the git's constant begging of me to play chess and or skiving off with him, instead of studying.

"As for Ronald Weasley, here was a boy who was the sixth and youngest son of a family of seven children, whose family was not that flush with money, whose family had to work hard to save _enough_ money to put together the tuition needed to send him and his siblings to Hogwarts, whose family did so in the belief of ensuring him the best chance at a good future, and who spends almost the entirety of this... gift... doing his level best to get out of studying and, instead, want only to talk and read about Quidditch and play chess.

"In other words, Ron Weasley's family have worked _damned_ hard, and continue to work damned hard, to send him to the supposed best school of magic in magical Britain to give him an excellent start in life. And his way of thanking them for their effort is to _deliberately_ piss it all away." He then sighed as if in disappointment.

"I wonder what their reaction would be if someone were to actually go and tell them the truth of their youngest son's behaviour in school," he continued. "Mind you, that's _exactly_ what his school Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, is _supposed_ to have done. I bet she's completely ignored that part of her responsibility, and not."

If Minerva McGonagall was within hearing range she'd have almost died in embarrassment. However, as she was already being 'detained' by aurors outside of the arena while they awaited further orders from their boss, she was not aware of Harry's words.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"I've already shown you what should be known to anyone of what happened in my first year, the 1991-92 school year. But there's more only myself and Dumbledore know. That is, what Dumbledore thought only _he_ knew, due to his judicious use of memory charms.

"It was in late October, shortly before Hallowe'en, I figured out Quirinus Quirrell was being possessed. At the time I did not know the identity of the malevolent spirit inhabiting him; though, I had a pretty good idea.

"So, I had to make a difficult decision. That decision was whether or not to tell Dumbledore the information about Quirrell, and thereby risk him discovering I wasn't as dense as he thought me to be; or, keeping Mum about it, thereby risking the residents of the castle to actions Quirrell or his spirit 'hitch-hiker' might launch against them.

"To me, the answer was obvious. It was time to do what was right for all, rather than just what was right for _me_."

Again Memory-Harry faded away to be replaced with a memory of Harry running along the corridor that led to the Headmaster's gargoyle guardian.

With barely a pause, Harry almost shouted the then current password to the gargoyle, who leapt to the side to allow Harry ingress. Harry practically bolted up the upwardly rotating stairs.

Almost slamming the Headmaster's door aside, Harry barrelled in before coming up short and looking around, almost in awe.

"What brings you up to my office, young Harry?" twinkled a slightly smirking Dumbledore.

Snapping out of his stunned reaction, Harry quickly made his way to the Headmaster's desk at the other end of the room. "Headmaster! You need to know! The students are in danger! Professor Quirrell is being possessed by, I think, Voldemort's ghost!"

Dumbledore frowned as if the news was terrible. However, he drew his wand and said, "I'm very surprised you figured it out so quickly, Harry my boy."

As Harry appeared to gape back in what appeared to be his own shock Dumbledore drew his wand on him, the Headmaster continued, "It's too early for you to learn that."

As Harry continued to stand there, his expression slowly changing to one of great anger, Dumbledore lifted his wand and cast at him.

" _Obliviate!_ " the old man snapped out. And the light blue charm zipped from his wand to Harry's chest.

As Harry's expression seemed to go blank and his eyes glassy-eyed, Dumbledore said, "You and I had a short talk about how well you're fitting in to Hogwarts' life, Harry. You have _no_ interest in wondering if Professor Quirrell is being possessed. However, you believe Professor _Snape_ may be trying to get into the forbidden third floor corridor to get what is being protected there."

As Dumbledore lowered his wand and quickly slipped it back into his belt, he rose as Harry's relaxed expression regained liveliness and his eyes seemed to clear.

As Dumbledore walked around his desk, he said, "Thank you for coming to see me, Harry my boy. I'm glad you're fitting in and enjoying yourself."

"Errr..." said Harry, before he seemed to think of how to reply. "Thank you, Sir."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "You may go. And don't worry so much about Professor Snape, my boy."

Harry gave a little nod before he quickly left.

Once he was back past the gargoyle he suddenly stopped and seemed to stand still for a long moment. Suddenly, he spun back to stare at the gargoyle with an expression of great fury on his face.

And the memory ended, bringing Memory-Harry back.

"So, as you witnessed, Dumbledore both knew of Quirinus Quirrell's possession, knew that possession was by the shade of 'Voldemonkey', and, when I raised the issue with him expecting him to put the students first, tried to Obliviate me of the knowledge and further used the Obliviation charm to try and redirect my thoughts to it being _Severus Snape_ going after the Philosopher's Stone. He did not want me knowing the truth.

"For you parents of students and actual students in the audience, if you haven't already figured it out, Albus Dumbledore _deliberately_ put the children of magical Britain at great risk. He did it both knowingly and intentionally. That's premeditated child endangerment times as many students as were under-aged at the time who resided in the castle. Each case is, of course, a crime punishable by the loss of every position of authority he holds, at a minimum; and a long-term stay in Azkaban, if not execution via the Veil, at a maximum - _for each_.

"And that, of course, does not count the illegal obliviations."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

From where they were all sitting parents, students, Ministry personnel, journalists, others who had an interest in watching the first task, staff of the visiting schools and even the few remaining Hogwarts staff who were in attendance and had not otherwise been taken into custody spent at least a few moments staring at Dumbledore in both fear and anger.

From where he was still sitting with Madam Bones's wand firmly jabbed into his neck, Dumbledore did not need his great wealth of experience to know, without any doubt, that his tenure as Headmaster was now over; as were his roles as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Nor, at the moment, was he able to see any strategy he could employ that would keep him out of Azkaban.

He knew representatives of the wizarding world's news media were also in attendance; and that what young Potter was doing would be the lead news stories on both wireless and in the printed news press by that evening, at the latest. He had no hope of stopping it happening. He'd need to be out of the clutches of the DMLE well before either made it all public for him to have any hope, no matter how slim, of effecting that. And, with the amount of information Harry was making available and knew Bones would be asking him about, he would be lucky to be out of her clutches by the next afternoon at the earliest; _if_ he was out of her clutches, ever again.

'Merlin's balls!' he mentally cursed. 'The _Daily Prophet_ , at least, will parade this story for _weeks_!'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Chuckling with a laugh that sounded almost evil, Memory-Harry continued. "Of course, stupid me, I kept trying.

"Oh, not that time," he corrected. "I meant at other times over the past three years.

"I, again, tried to get the old bastard to act when I complained directly to him about the way I was being _illegally_ treated at the beginning of second year, when I figured out it was a basilisk even before Hermione did, when I told him - yet again - about how the Dursleys treated me, and all the rest of the times I kept going to him. On just about each and every occasion he attempted to Obliviate me and redirect my thoughts away from what I knew to be the truth.

"For second year that includes: He knew the exact moment when the dark artefact that compulsed a student to release the basilisk, Slytherin's supposed monster, was brought into the school; he knew who the student was; he knew it was a basilisk petrifying the students; and he knew a lot more than just that."

"You'll also recall when earlier I told you I ran from my summer prison of Durzkaban after blowing up 'Marge the Barge'," continued Memory-Harry. "And how I spent the next three weeks in Diagon Alley.

"You'll also recall I told you about how Dumbledore has been stealing from my inheritance.

"What I've already told you, though, wasn't all of it.

"When I went to Gringotts and explained the situation to them, the goblins immediately wanted to go after Dumbledore for everything he had. However, I begged them to hold off. At first, this surprised them; and they thought me weak. However, once I explained why, they were all for it and just as willing to go along with my plan.

"You see, I like to read muggle crime fiction. I'm a big fan of that genre. And one of the things I learned from reading those books is that, if you want to find out what happened to evidence, you 'follow the money trail'. I had the goblins hold off from acting by suggesting they wait for the next time Dumbledore accessed my accounts and made moves to steal yet more gold from me. And the goblins, through use of their own magics, placed tracking charms on the gold before it left their lands.

"From that they were able to track it. The monies went into quite a number of different accounts, both in the wizarding world and the muggle world. Most of it went into Dumbledore's private accounts he had set up using others to set them up for him. A very small amount went into the account of one Molly Weasley under her maiden name of Margaret Prewett. Another small amount went into a Barclays account - that's a muggle bank - under the name Vernon Dursley - that's my Uncle, who always claims I'm a financial burden on them. But, most of the rest of it goes to the same bank under the name 'White Bumblebee Enterprises'; 'Albus' is Latin for 'White' and 'Dumbledore' is an old-fashioned term for what is today known as a bumblebee. Therefore, 'White Bumblebee Enterprises' easily translates to ' _Albus Dumbledore_ Enterprises'.

"While Harry, down there," said memory-Harry, gesturing to where real-Harry was still lounging, "Is trying to come up with ideas how to complete his task, the Goblins are currently in the process of recovering all the gold that has been stolen by Dumbledore from the Potter vaults. By the time they're finished, they assure me, Albus Dumbledore will be close to being completely broke and bankrupt. Plus, they're also recovering the money from both Vernon Dursley and Molly Weasley."

That had quite a few of the audience shocked to their very magical cores, and they could already tell Harry wasn't done yet.

"However, gold is not all Albus Dumbledore has stolen from the House of Potter," he continued. "He's also stolen family heirlooms and artefacts. These, too, the goblins are tracking down.

"And, finally, should Albus Dumbledore venture onto goblin soil before matters between he, the House of Potter and the goblins are resolved, he shall consider his life _forfeit_. The goblins are _very much_ hoping to introduce old Albus to one of their security dragons - up close and personal like."

He laughed; cackled, really.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Again, Dumbledore groaned. That money was meant to be his retirement fund. He was planning on retiring as soon as he had vanquished Tom, for good.

He also knew that, once the goblins recovered all the money from his accounts he'd been carefully taking from the boy's, he'd be close to flat broke. His robes cost quite a lot. And that, once Molly learned of the money missing from her own maiden family account, she'd be coming after him with that screech she called a voice.

He really didn't know which would be worse.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"Moving on to third year. Dumbledore knew Sirius Black was innocent, he knew the school wards in his standard configuration for them would not keep the dementors out but _did_ know he could easily adjust said wards so they couldn't come in, he knew Black knew about at least one of the secret tunnels under the wards and he knew Black would use at least one of them to come into the school. But, I do not know for sure if he knew Ron Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers, was actually the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew, or not," continued Memory-Harry, not in the least bit interested in Dumbledore's thoughts. "That's something for the DMLE to ask him.

"Now, for this year. The _intent_ wards of Hogwarts are such that Albus Dumbledore is completely aware that the person pretending to be Professor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody is, in fact, not. That person is actually _Barty Crouch Junior_ under the effects of Polyjuice Potion. The reason why he is not dead is because his own father, who was Director of the DMLE at the time and is currently sitting among the judges, switched his son with his terminally-ill wife using - you might have guessed it, but I very much doubt it - _Polyjuice Potion,_ to smuggle said son out of Azkaban."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

From where she was sitting, Amelia heard the gasp and look of shocked terror that suddenly broke out on Barty Crouch Senior's face, and immediately stunned him as the man suddenly shot to his feet looking to flee.

Before she could say anything, Rufus Scrimgeour, who had returned to standing at her shoulder, said, "Magical suppression 'cuffs and portkeyed to a nice cell at the DMLE; yes, Ma'am."

Bones gave a slightly amused snort that her imminent order was quoted to her before she could utter it. She added, "And send someone to stun and arrest the fake Moody."

"Yes, Ma'am," nodded Scrimgeour as he sent another auror off to go and do just that as he moved towards Senior.

Her rising to extraordinary heights trust in the young Potter boy now had her not even questioning if he was wrong or not. Senior's reaction was more than enough to confirm it for her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"Dumbledore was also aware my name was very likely to come out of the Goblet as a fourth competitor, or just as the representative competitor for Hogwarts," continued memory-Harry. "He knew it, because he knew Barty Junior, Polyjuiced as Alastor Moody, was very likely going to confound the Goblet to spit my name out. That's why he put up nothing more than a simple age line as the security for the Goblet.

"And, yes, Madam Bones, I have copies of each and every memory of those events," he said.

From in the stands, Madam Bones gave an almost snort-like grunt of acknowledgement.

Memory-Harry then seemed to give a sigh before he stood up straight and practically barked, "Right! That's the history lesson complete.

"And... it also marks the end of the entertainment."

Memory-Harry then turned to 'look' to where Real-Harry was still lounging back on the banana-lounge. "Alright, Harry..."

When Real-Harry didn't seem to notice Memory-Harry was supposedly now addressing him, Memory-Harry tried to 'gain his attention'. "Harry."

No response.

" _Harry!_ "

Still no response.

" _HARRY!_ "

Real-Harry almost jumped off the lounge in surprise before his head snapped to look at Memory-Harry. "Hunh?"

Memory-Harry smirked and said, "Your turn."

As if suddenly understanding, Real-Harry suddenly said, "Ah!"

The final memory winked out.

He quickly stood, tossing his novel into the ex-Army echelon bag. Then folded up the portable lounge, also stuffing that into the bag.

Once he was done, he then pulled the rack of empty vials out, deactivated the pensieve and began pulling the strands of memory out, dropping them into vials one at a time.

That took a few minutes.

Meanwhile, the audience - who still hadn't broken up and left - quietly sat and talked among themselves while keeping one eye on Harry as he worked.

Once all the memories were removed from the pensieve he then packed both it and the plinth on which it stood into the bag. Finally, he dropped the rack of full-once-more vials on top before zipping the bag closed.

Then he stood up and looked around, as the audience returned to once more silently watching him.

With a cheeky grin, he then looked to blow on the tips of the fingers of his right hand before then rubbing his thumb over the balls of them. With a large overly done gesture to be sure everyone saw him do it he snapped his fingers. Instantly, the bag disappeared in a flash of white light.

He then drew his wand and pressed the tip of it to his jaw. " _Sonorus._ "

Looking about with his cheeky grin he said, "I bet none of you have yet worked out how I'm doing that, have you?"

When he received no answer he gave a chuckle.

"Well, that was the entertainment for you while I sat and figured out how I was going to complete this task," he said, his voice again carrying across the arena. "I'd actually figured out a number of possible ideas by about halfway through it. But, I thought you might like to see the end of it before I shut it off.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With everything now cleared away Harry stood tall and proud while smirking at the audience, but mainly at the VIP box.

"As you now know," he began. "I think most witches and wizards are... not just daft... but daft _morons_.

"So, in order to complete this task, I considered the straightforward approach first. I mean, the approach that should not work because it's so obvious."

Removing the wand tip from his jaw line he dropped it into his pocket, for the moment.

He then held his left hand, palm upwards and out to his side. Then he pointed his right index finger at it before, with the similar gesture as before, snapped his fingers.

With yet another flash of white light, the golden egg disappeared from the dragon's nest and appeared on his left palm, as if it apparated there.

Taking his wand out of his pocket again, he placed the tip back to his jaw and said, "Hunh! How about that? The organisers of this task _were_ as big a bunch of daft morons as I thought.

"However, you all probably think I cheated or something to get the egg. So that you know I didn't, I'll put it back and try a different method."

Tucking his wand under his left armpit this time, he again snapped his fingers and the egg disappeared from his hand before immediately reappearing on the nest. The dragon didn't notice either the time it disappeared or the time it reappeared. It was still somewhat dozing.

Plucking his wand from under his arm he returned it to his jaw. "Let's try a simple fourth year charm."

He then aimed the wand towards the dragon's nest. " _Accio_ golden egg!" he firmly intoned.

Nothing happened. Again, he used the Sonorus.

"Hunh!" he exclaimed. "Since the first idea worked I'd thought that one would too. Maybe wizard-kind aren't as daft as I thought.

"Let's try a switching charm. That's a third year Transfiguration charm." He bent down and picked up a pebble, holding it on the palm of his left hand, which he held palm up as when Dobby used elf magic to translocate the egg there a little earlier.

" _Permuto!_ " he called, first indicating the egg before then indicating the pebble.

Surprising the audience but not surprising him so much, the egg suddenly appeared on his palm. Though, he did almost drop it when it did, as he truly did not expect it to work.

Returning the wand to his jaw he sighed, "Well, I had _such_ high hopes I'd not be disappointed by the organisers of this event. Sadly, they've proven themselves to be daft, just like the rest."

Tucking the wand back under his left arm he again snapped his fingers. And, again, the egg appeared back in the nest; before returning the wand tip to his jaw.

"Well, that was a simple third year transfiguration charm," he sighed again. "Let's make it a little more difficult by seeing if using only _first_ year charms will accomplish the task. Professor Flitwick taught us these in our first year."

With the pebble still on his palm he pointed to it with his wand and intoned, " _Nomen_ Harry's Pebble. That's named it. _Gluten!_ That's made it capable of sticking to the next object it touches. And... _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

With his wand guiding it, Harry levitated it down the length of the arena until he guided it to touching the very top of the egg.

As soon as he cancelled the charm the pebble dropped only a fraction of an inch before contacting the top of the egg, and affixed there.

With a smirk he again pointed his wand at the egg. But, this time, had his mind's eye firmly on the pebble, Harry's Pebble, that now stuck to the top of the egg.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he again intoned. And the pebble, with the egg firmly glued to it, levitated.

Then it was only a matter of using his wand to guide it, before he flew it slowly back to his hand.

As soon as he dropped it onto his palm he returned his wand-tip to his jaw. "Three first year charms," he said. "I find myself _soooo_ disappointed. I actually thought this was supposed to be, and was _going_ to be, a challenging event for _seventh_ years. That even a first year could accomplish it - with little danger to themselves - is, quite frankly, disappointing."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

More focussed on what he was doing than anything else, Harry had no idea the other three champions had been standing at the Champions' entrance to the arena, along with the dragon handlers, since before the first hour of his 'presentation' had even passed.

As Harry demonstrated how to accomplish the task with no more than first year charms Cedric Diggory, the supposed Hogwarts Champion, almost sulkily said, "He's making us look like idiots."

Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum, muttered, "He's making _every_ vun look like idiots.".

"Non," sighed the Beauxbatons Champion and part-Veela, Fleur Delacour. "Ee's doing what _we_ should 'ave thought of do-eeng. We made _ourselfs_ look like ee-dee-ots."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Though not as disappointed as he professed to be, with his egg in his hand Harry was still a long moment before he said, "Still, as I now have my egg and all I need to complete the task is to step out of the enclosure, I should bid you, as they say in France, 'adieu'.

"However, that will not give you leave to harass me in any way, shape or form. I remind you that, even though a _task_ will not then be under-way, interfering with me can still be viewed as interfering in the _Tournament_. And I will look very... _poorly_... on that.

"As I said at the beginning of my little presentation, I am no longer in a forgiving mood. Secondly, I've given you all _ample_ evidence I am not the Harry Potter you thought me to be. As I no longer have to play a role, I will no longer do so. You have all been warned; and it is the _only_ warning you're _ever_ going to get."

Dropping his voice to an almost-snarl he declared, "It is time for you all to learn it is very unwise to... _fuck with a Potter._ "

As Harry turned to walk back out of the arena with the egg tucked under his off-arm, he heard the voice of Madam Bones using a Sonorus.

"Mister Potter!" she called out.

Harry stopped and turned back, with his head cocked just so it was clear he was listening. "It's _Lord_ Potter, now. After having been declared of-age, by being forced into this Tournament, I've taken up my Lordship."

"My apologies, Lord Potter. Please wait for me just outside the entrance to the arena," she instructed him. "I do not want to see you harm anyone as, like you, I think they just might be too stupid to take your threat seriously."

Harry gave a slight bow to her, knowing she said that as much to protect him as protect those who truly were too stupid to realise they were no longer dealing with the Harry Potter they _thought_ they knew.

And, with that, he strode from the arena. He could see the five dragon handlers rush in while giving him strange looks; and the other three champions, plus Madam Pomfrey, waiting in the entrance for him.

"Lord Potter," called Madam Bones yet again. "You need to be awarded points."

Again stopping and turning to her, he again cast the Sonorus on himself and said, "No, I really don't. There's nothing in the rules of this Merlin-bedamned tournament that states I have to be here for any points awarded to me. And, further, since you've not figured it out yet, I really couldn't give a damn about points, anyway.

"If you feel I _have_ to be awarded points, award me a single, solitary, one point each. After all, it _did_ take me about three hours to accomplish my task; when the three _real_ champions all did it in a few minutes, each."

And, with that, he strode from the arena.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	4. Investigations Begin

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Investigations Begin**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Harry finally walked out of the arena, Amelia cancelled the Sonorus charm she'd been using to talk to him and turned to the judges. "You heard the young man, award him one point," she firmly ordered them. "And do that right now."

With the exception of Dumbledore and Crouch, as the judges collected themselves they each indicated a single point each.

When they were done, Amelia then said, "One point for you, Dumbledore." And fired off one point using Dumbledore's own wand. "And, one point for you, Crouch." And fired off another one.

As soon as that was done she firmly said, "Right! Albus Dumbledore, Bartemius Crouch Senior and Cornelius Fudge - you're all under arrest."

Scrimgeour smoothly said, "I believe Mister Crouch is still stunned unconscious, Madam Bones."

"Then tell him he's under arrest when you wake him up in his cell back at the DMLE," she firmly ordered. "In the meantime, I want the following taken into custody, _if_ they're not already as they bloody well _should_ be: Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, Rubeus Hagrid and - of course - Barty Crouch Junior.

"Then, once we have them back at the DMLE, I want a team of three to go to Lord Potter's home, arrest the two Dursley adults and bring them back to the DMLE. Then send teams to arrest Lucius Malfoy and Molly Weasley.

"While you've sent teams off to do that, a want a team of no less than a dozen aurors sent back here to take charge of the students in the Great Hall. We've just taken into custody the entirety of the senior staff of the school and we need more responsible adults to keep an eye on them.

"Get that done now."

"Yes, Ma'am!" barked Scrimgeour.

"In the meantime, I need to get to Lord Potter and get those memories off him."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Scrimgeour, a little softer.

As Scrimgeour indicated two other aurors he'd already called up to the VIP box to step forward and take those into custody who were already manacled but still there, Amelia stayed for only a moment to ensure Dumbledore was firmly under the effects of magical suppression 'cuffs and a reintroduced silencing charm before she quickly left the stand to head around to the champions' entrance.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Harry headed for the entrance with his wand in his right hand and 'his' egg tucked under his left arm like he was carrying a rugby ball, he could see the looks on the faces of the other three champions. Their expressions were an interesting mix of awe, anger and not a little fear. Poppy Pomfrey had just moved up to stand with them.

Harry simply gave them all a nod before he stepped up next to them and watched the dragon wranglers remove the somewhat sleepy Hungarian Horntail out of the arena.

After a long few seconds Diggory softly said, " _Merlin_ , Harry!"

"Not what you expected of me, was it?" Harry quietly asked back, not even bothering to look at his fellow Hogwarts student.

It was a long moment before Diggory replied, "No... it wasn't."

That seemed to break the tableau, when Krum asked, "Vhat made you fink uff using furst year charms, Mistur Potter?"

"Using the basics, because I've already come to realise just how daft magic users, in general, are," replied Harry. "I thought about, if I was responsible for organising this event, what would I need to block being used to force competitors to actually have to go and collect the egg by hand? Then thought, knowing how moronicly daft most witches and wizards truly are, actually trying them first. I'm quite disappointed, though not really surprised, that the only charm they seem to have blocked is a direct summoning charm - the 'Accio'."

It appeared Delacour was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey said, "Be that as it may, Mister Potter, I need you to come into the Infirmary tent to be checked over―"

" _That_ is not going to happen, Poppy," interrupted Madam Bones, who had just come striding down from the competitors' tent, tailed closely by another auror. "I can assure you, the only thing _Lord_... not Mister... Potter may be suffering from is from being glared at by the audience. He went nowhere _near_ the dragon."

"Nevertheless, it is my job―" huffed Pomfrey before she was again cut off by Bones.

"Not for the foreseeable future, it's not," disagreed Bones as she stepped in close. "Madam Persephone Pomfrey, while you are not under arrest at this time, I am taking you into custody while certain allegations are investigated."

"What?" asked a shocked Pomfrey.

"You're being taken into custody, Poppy," said Amelia. "While not being placed into magical suppression 'cuffs at this time, you'll be allowed to remain free of them if you follow the directions of Auror Fitzmichaels here." And indicated the young female auror who stood just behind her.

"What? _Why?_ " asked a clearly shocked and somewhat fearful Pomfrey.

"Due to Lord Potter's... _history lesson_ during his task," replied Amelia, "All those who were mentioned are being taken into custody until we know for sure they're not guilty, or otherwise involved in, what's been going on."

"I assure you―" blustered Pomfrey.

"... Of nothing, for now," interrupted Amelia, yet again. Without waiting for Pomfrey to say another word, she gestured for Fitzmichaels to take the witch into custody.

Stepping forward, reaching out and taking Pomfrey lightly by the elbow of her wand arm with her off hand, Fitzmichaels calmly said, "This way, please, Madam Pomfrey."

As a thoroughly confused Poppy Pomfrey was being led away, Amelia finally turned to Harry with a somewhat pained and exasperated expression on her face. Harry just grinned back.

"I believe you have something for me, Lord Potter," she reminded him.

"I do," he nodded, his expression turning serious. Glancing to the competitors' tent he indicated it and said, "Perhaps, if we duck into the tent?"

Giving her own nod she indicated for Harry to precede her. "After you, Lord Potter."

Harry gave a slight snort of amusement but led her over to the tent.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After first asking her if she'd figured out how he 'summoned' his 'bag of destruction', then sent it away again, all with a snap of his fingers; then doing the same thing with the egg; he sigh in disappointment at her when she couldn't figure it out.

"Madam Bones, I have given you all the clues you need," he began. "Firstly, the object I'm focussed on either appears or disappears in a flash of white light, only. Secondly, I snap my fingers. Thirdly, I do not utter an incantation or use a wand; so it is highly unlikely it is I who is casting a spell.

"Now, with that knowledge, think of what creatures do the same?"

When she glared at him with a mild look of frustration he finally relented and told her, "Was it _too_ hard to figure out it was a house elf?"

She then looked back at him with dawning shock. So much, it caused her monocle to fall out of her eye and drop to her breast on the length of its thin gold chain.

As she was clearly embarrassed by the answer - after all, she had house elves of her own - Harry said, "Don't worry that you didn't figure it out. I doubt any one of those who watched me do it figured it out, either."

She stared at him for another long moment before she gave a grunt, gave herself a bit of a shake of her head and said, "I want those memories."

Chuckling a little, Harry turned to look down to his left and called, "Dobby!"

With a very muted crack the devout little house elf appeared next to Harry's side. The elf was clearly very happy to have been called and was almost bouncing on his little feet in joy.

"It worked, Master Harry?" he asked.

Harry lightly laughed and replied, "It sure did, little buddy. Not one of them figured it out."

"Yes!" the little elf declared before he gave a little fist pump in the air.

Before things got out of hand, Harry gave the elf his instructions. "Dobby, I need you to bring me that rack of memories I had you sort for Madam Bones, plus the documented evidence of Dumbledore's monetary shenanigans the goblins gave me. She needs them."

Without a word, Dobby popped away only to return a few moments later with a large rack of vials, a thick sheaf of parchment and immediately offered it to Harry. This rack was far larger than the one he used in the arena. Each vial contained a strand of memory and was labelled with what the memory covered.

Offering it to the woman he said, "All sorted and labelled, Madam Bones."

Carefully taking it she looked through them before asking, "Lord Potter, could you have your elf put them on the desk in my office?"

"Of course," he replied, before turning to elf. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Dobby, before he disappeared with the documents and the rack.

When both had gone, she sighed and softly said, "I can't believe you used a house elf like that. And I don't believe _I_ didn't realise that's what you were doing."

Harry gave a snort and said, "You, like pretty much everyone in the magical world, have 'house elf blindness'. They're always there, so you think nothing of them and the powers they wield. And you've forgotten that the _wizarding_ anti-apparation wards of Hogwarts don't bother them in the slightest. Sorry to be so blunt about that; but, it's true."

She gave her own, more lady-like, snort and bobbed her head once in acknowledgement. "True. It is that obvious, we barely think about it."

"Anything else?" he asked. "I've just spent a few hours mainly sitting on my bum while being warily watched by the meanest breed of dragon of all, I didn't have much of a breakfast and I'm now quite famished. I'd like to go and eat; and, I daresay, you have a ton of work awaiting you in your office."

"My Masters and Seniors can handle the initial interrogations and investigations," she replied. "Besides, I haven't had a chance to talk to my niece yet." Then she grinned and almost coyly asked, "Care to escort an old lady up to the Great Hall?"

With a grin of his own, Harry offered his elbow and replied, "I'd be honoured, my lady. And I _don't_ consider you old."

And the two left the tent to head up to the castle.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as they exited the tent it was to see a great mass of people waiting outside. Clearly, they were all waiting for him. They'd also just as clearly been blocked from entering by two aurors who'd been standing, facing out, just outside the tent flaps.

Madam Bones immediately stepped in front of Harry and glared at the lot of them. "Unless you have specific business with me," she said, "I expect the lot of you to leave, _immediately_."

That had almost all of them show various expressions ranging from surprise to happiness to hate. But, with the exception of a few, they all began to disperse. Most of them were students and they headed for the castle.

Turning to one of the aurors who'd blocked the entrance, this one a witch, Madam Bones said to her, "Be between us and those students. Make sure they don't stop before they enter the castle."

"Yes, Ma'am," nodded the auror before she moved ahead and started chivvying the stragglers ahead of her.

That left about half a dozen still waiting. These included: Rita Skeeter and her photographer, who was busy snapping photos; but were now both holding back; Karkaroff and Maxime, the Highmaster and Headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, respectively; and Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked angry and Hermione looked worried.

Eventually, Hermione's patience wore out and she dashed to Harry to wrap him in a hug. "Oh, Harry!" she cried. "What you had to go through with those _horrid_ Dursleys! You should have told us! We'd have understood.

"And... what the Headmaster was doing... I'm glad Madam Bones's people arrested him and took him away. I _can't_ believe I was in awe of that man!"

To stop what he knew was quickly turning into Hermione-babble he placed a vertically-held finger to her lips and made shushing sounds. "Shhh! Hermione, stop."

When she seemed to stop and backed off with a bit of a frown, he said, "I _couldn't_ tell you. While Dumbledore's attempts at obliviations failed on me, they _would_ have worked against you. And I didn't want to see you lose your memories."

Finally Ron had also had enough and he came almost stomping over. "You just _had_ to get the Headmaster arrested, didn't you?" he snarled. " _And_ McGonagall!"

As he approached, Harry pushed Hermione away slightly and out of the path of Weasley, then changed hands with his egg to his left hand. As soon as the boy was close enough, Harry simply balled his right hand into a fist next to his hip and slugged him one with a right cross, right in the jaw. It was enough to set Weasley on his bum.

As Weasley went down with a half strangled yelp, Madam Bones quickly stepped in and berated him; " _Lord Potter_!"

"Sorry, Madam Bones," he replied, not in the least contrite. "But the little shit richly deserved it."

"Be that as it may, Lord Potter," she returned. "I cannot, however, let go the fact you assaulted that boy." She seemed to pause for a moment before she said, "As the boy is otherwise not harmed, I shall consider your assault a case of 'Simple Assault' and fine you a total of ten galleons. Expect to receive a fine by owl mail within the next seven days."

"Understood," he replied with a nod.

Meanwhile, Weasley continued to sit on his bum on the grass, one hand on the ground behind him for balance while he rubbed his jaw with the other. He was looking at the two talking, with shock.

"He hit me!" he suddenly blurted.

Finally turning her attention to Weasley, Amelia said, "Yes, I saw. That's why I've fined him ten galleons."

"Though I can certainly understand why you hit him, Harry," said Hermione. "It was still wrong to do so."

"Yes, thank you, Hermione," nodded Harry, barely glancing to her. "As you heard, Madam Bones was just getting through telling me that. As she is the Director of the DMLE and it's her job to do so, I didn't need you to tell me, too."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment but didn't offer another word. She knew Harry's words were a mild rebuke.

"Now, Lord Potter," said Amelia, getting things back on track. "I believe you were escorting me to the Great Hall."

"Yes, I was," said Harry, moving back alongside her and once more offering her elbow.

As the two headed for the castle, Hermione broke out of her shock and embarrassment and hurried to catch up.

It was a good few seconds before Weasley realised he was getting left behind and scrambled to his feet and stormed after the three of them.

"Bloody Potter," he grumbled, though he did keep his distance, this time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Upon walking into the Great Hall, the first thing Harry noticed was the distinct lack of teaching staff. Of course, the first thing Amelia noticed was her niece rising from the middle of the Hufflepuff table and heading towards her with a puzzled smile on her face. And both noticed how quiet the population of the Hall got as they'd walked in. All eyes were directed towards the two of them.

"Well, that's unusual," muttered Amelia, as she moved to hug her niece.

"I think it'd be safe to say that everything about this day is unusual," said Harry.

She smiled back at him over her niece's shoulder as she hugged her.

Susan piped up and said, "I'm _so_ sorry for how everyone's treated you, Harry. It's clear to everyone now you didn't put your name in the Goblet."

Harry just gave a nod back and then moved to the Gryffindor table, sitting at the end as he'd been doing since the morning after his name came out of the Goblet. Hermione sat with him, just as she also had since that same morning.

As they sat, Amelia was walking to the head table to speak with the few remaining members of staff, while also talking with her niece who'd accompanied her. As she had informed him during their walk up to the castle, none of the senior staff members remained at the castle for the foreseeable short future. With the exception of History of Magic and Astronomy, all other teaching staff were teachers of elective subjects; and History of Magic didn't count as Cuthbert Binns was a ghost. And that made Aurora Sinistra, though one of the youngest Professors, still one of the most senior in authority still remaining.

As Hermione sat she asked, "Are you _now_ going to tell me what's going on?"

"No," he replied. "At least, nothing further than what you learned during the task."

She looked a little hurt at that response.

"Sorry, Hermione," he quietly said. "But, this is all now a DMLE investigation. It'd be best if you remained ignorant of anything else, for the time being. If I remember correctly, I'm not allowed to talk about it anyway."

She gave a combined annoyed and disappointed sigh before she lowered her eyes and nodded back.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Hermione," he said to soothe her. "But there are certain requirements of a DMLE investigation that are ironclad. And witnesses _colluding_ with one another is a big no-no."

Her eyes snapped up to stare at him in shock. "We would _never_ ―"

"I know," he said. "However, even the possibility of that is enough to constrain the both of us from talking about the information I brought to light during the task.

"That doesn't mean we can't talk about anything else, though. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh," she said in understanding. She seemed to think for a few moments before she asked, "So, your egg? What's that about?"

Giving a nod and smile back, he replied, "According to that idiot, Bagman, it's supposed to contain a clue to the second task. That is, of course, if there actually is going to _be_ a second task."

Confused, she asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Hermione, look around you," he replied. "How many of Hogwarts's staff _weren't_ arrested... sorry, 'taken into custody'... by Madam Bones's aurors.

"Think about it," he said as he held up his hand with his fingers spread. Then he started counting off, "They've effectively arrested the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore; the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall; the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape; the Charms Master and Head of Ravenclaw House, Filius Flitwick; the Herbology Mistress and Head of Hufflepuff House, Pomona Sprout; Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Keeper of the Keys, Rubeus Hagrid; and the school healer, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Besides Poppy Pomfrey, because she wasn't involved, and besides everything else they've been a party to, the rest are all in trouble for what I showed regarding the traps on the third floor corridor when the Philosopher's Stone was here; and probably a bit about second and third year, too. _All_ of them are just as guilty as the others for deliberately endangering the students of the castle at that time. Madam Bones's people will be wanting to talk to them about that. Of course for some of them, such as Dumbledore and McGonagall, there's a great deal more of which I made clear Madam Bones and her people are going to want to know about. That includes Poppy Pomfrey."

Hermione looked horrified and was about to ask her next question when Madam Bones and her niece separated, with Susan returning to her table, and stepped up to the podium. " _Listen up!_ " she barked.

That had all four tables immediately shut up.

"So that you're aware of what's going on," she said. "The following members of Hogwarts staff have been taken into custody by the DMLE to answer certain questions relating to Lord Potter's revelations during the first task: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, the person who was masquerading as Alastor Moody, Poppy Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid. I have also just been informed that the real Alastor Moody was found locked in a multi-compartment trunk in the DADA office, where he has been since before school started this school year.

"As such the number of staff remaining is insufficient for the school to carry on with normal operations. And, as such, classes are cancelled for the foreseeable future."

When the noise levels rapidly rose she loudly snapped out, " _Be quiet!_ "

The rising noise suddenly shut off again.

"When _I_ speak, _you_ listen," she snapped. When no one interrupted again she continued, "Under my authority as Director of the DMLE, I've declared the entire grounds of Hogwarts a crime scene. That means, until I state otherwise, I am in charge. All decisions regarding this school are mine to make."

After giving that a long moment to be 'absorbed', she continued. "As I am in charge there will be no acting Headmaster or -mistress... or Deputy. There will also be no Heads of Houses. I and my aurors are, temporarily at least, filling all of those roles.

"I am also very aware of just how much rule-breaking and troublemaking was allowed to go on. That stops right now.

"Fighting will now be seen as 'Assault'. That means _all_ parties involved will be arrested and taken to one of my holding cells. Depending on the severity of the trouble-making you could find yourself in the same accommodations. Severe enough rule-breaking or trouble-making - _at my discretion_ \- may very well see you immediately suspended and sent home in disgrace. I am not a forgiving person and my aurors are to act the same. This is the only warning you will receive on that.

"Next: _No one_ is to pressure Lord Potter on the information he brought to light during the task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Lord Potter is now a prime witness in the criminal prosecutions I have no doubt will evolve out of what he shared with us today. If you hassle Lord Potter about any of it he is to immediately inform me or one of my aurors. You will then be arrested and a charge of witness tampering may well be levelled against you. A conviction of witness tampering can see you sent to Azkaban. At the _minimum_ , _after_ you are questioned as to what you thought you were doing, you will find yourself suspended and sent home on the spot. Again, this is the only warning you will receive.

"Now, I was going to sit and have lunch with my niece before heading back to my office, where I'll be immediately starting official investigations. However, I now believe I will not have time for that. And there'll be no trying to pump my niece for information, either. That, too, will be looked upon _very_ unfavourably. If you bother her about it, you also might find yourself suspended and sent home. Actually, if you bother _anyone_ about it, you'll probably find yourself suspended and sent home.

"Enjoy your lunch. I suggest you then make use of your now otherwise free time from classes with self-study. My aurors will be keeping an eye on all of you."

With that she stepped away from the podium and made her way to the Gryffindor table and straight to Harry.

"Lord Potter," she said. Before Harry could verbally acknowledge her she added in a clear and carrying voice, "What I said up there is true. If anyone questions you about your revelations you are to immediately inform one of my aurors. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he immediately and just as clearly replied.

"Good," she nodded. "At some time over the next couple of days I'll have one of my aurors come and collect you. Once I've had time to go through those memories you provided I'll need to talk to you about them. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "That's fine."

She then turned her attention to Hermione and asked, "The same goes for you, Miss Granger, as with Lord Potter. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied. "But, aren't I supposed to have my parents with me if you want to talk to me?"

"You're over fifteen, aren't you? I believe you had a birthday a couple months back?" asked Amelia.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"Then, no. It is not required unless you're being questioned where you might find yourself being charged," explained Amelia. "You are not someone I'm currently looking to charge."

"Then, can I at least have Harry there?"

Surprised at the question, Amelia glanced at Harry, who nodded back that he was okay with it.

Turning back to Hermione she replied, "That will be fine. However, he will not be able to answer any questions for you. He will have to remain silent. Am I understood?"

"Yes; thank you," she replied, quite relieved.

Giving a short nod, Amelia said, "Very well. Now I need to say goodbye to my niece." And left to head across and to the Hufflepuff table.

As soon as she left earshot, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Thank you for agreeing to come with me if... _when_... I get taken to the DMLE."

"You'll be _fine_ , Hermione," he soothed her. "You've done nothing wrong and you're not the target of her investigations, anyway. She'll just want to hear your 'take' on what you were involved with that I've included in my memories I've given her."

Hermione nodded, looked relieved and then turned away with a somewhat pensive expression.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Amelia had no sooner walked out the door when Malfoy sauntered over to the Gryffindor table with his two ape-shaped bookends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So, Potter," he drawled with a sneer. He didn't see an auror suddenly peel off from the wall not that far away and approach from his side. "You seem to have managed to do what no one else has done and gotten rid of―"

That was as far as he got before the auror pushed bookend number one out of the way and firmly placed his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy's head spun about it shock.

"I do believe Madam Bones just got done telling everyone to leave Potter alone," drawled the auror. "Do you want to be the first suspended and sent home in disgrace?"

Malfoy appeared to try and shake the hand off his shoulder. But the auror merely tightened his grip.

"I asked you a question, lad," the auror more firmly stated.

" _Let go of me!_ " Malfoy practically squealed, still trying to shake the auror's hand off.

Instead of doing so, the auror then reached out with his other hand and snagged Malfoy by the wrist. A quick twist and Malfoy's wand arm was now twisted up behind his back.

Malfoy gave a strangled little yelp as the auror manhandled him into a police-style 'compliance' hold.

" _Again_ ," snapped the auror. "Do you want to be the first person sent home in disgrace?"

" _No!_ " yelped the ferret.

Then the auror simply marched him back across the Hall to the Slytherin table before he gave him one last shove. Malfoy staggered forward two steps, spun about and glared back.

"The next time you cross the Hall with the intention of bothering Lord Potter," snapped the auror, "You will be arrested and taken to the DMLE. You should expect to be suspended from Hogwarts at that time."

Malfoy spluttered a moment and then bawled, "When my father hears of this―"

The auror rode right over him and snapped back, "Threatening an auror in the course of their duties is an automatic stay in Azkaban. You want to watch what you say to me... _boy_."

That shut Malfoy right up.

"As for your father, you can be most _assured_ that he'll 'hear about this', as you put it," the auror continued. "As you're under-aged, we're bound by law to immediately notify him when we _arrest_ you."

The auror then glared back for a few moments to make sure his message was received, before he spun about and stalked back to 'his' spot standing with his back to the wall.

Harry and Hermione watched the entire thing, surprised. It was the first time, that Harry could recall, when an adult actually moved to protect him from the blonde ferret.

What neither teen knew was that the warning of the auror's actions were received by the entire school collection of both students and remaining staff; including Weasley.

He'd been about to confront Harry himself just as Malfoy made his play. Seeing what happened to Malfoy actually managed to get through Weasley's head enough to make the boy reconsider his actions.

'I'll wait until we're in the Gryffindor tower,' he thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With no more 'entertainment' during the midday meal, and no classes afterwards, Harry and Hermione finished their lunch in peace before heading back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry needed to change out of the 'Gryffindor champion' robes Dumbledore had practically forced on him, and Hermione wanted to make a start on even more homework.

They'd just entered and split, with Harry going up the stairs to the boys' dorms and Hermione going up the girl's, when more of their House entered the common room through the Fat Lady portrait that protected the entrance. They'd followed the two up, but had kept a 'respectful' distance. The aurors with them had ensured that, at least.

Neville had made sure he led the pack and, as soon as he dashed in through the door to the fourth year boys' dorm, spun about, slammed the door closed and leaned hard up against the back of it.

Looking up from where he'd only just begun changing, Harry asked, "You alright, Nev?"

"Yeah," replied the dark-blonde-haired boy. "Just making sure you can get changed in peace."

Realising what Neville was talking about, Harry looked to his year-mate with surprise. "You'd do that for me? Thank you."

Just then the door seemed to shudder as something hard hit it from the other side.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Harry called out loud.

That stopped the hard banging on the door. Neville, at least, appeared grateful.

Harry smiled at him before he returned getting changed. "Remind me to teach you the Colloportus charm, Neville. It seals the door to the frame."

"Errrr... thanks Harry," replied Neville. "But I don't think I have the power to cast it."

Harry knew the other boy did have the power, but held his tongue for now.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Harry had changed into 'civilian' garb - wizarding civilian clothing of a quality Neville had not seen him wearing before - Neville gave a nod and asked, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," replied Harry, giving himself a mental kick to brace himself for what he suspected was going to be an ambush of questions from his housemates when he made it down to the common room.

Before moving, Harry looked to other boy with a firm countenance and said, "When we've got time, you and I need to talk, Heir Longbottom."

At first surprised by the direct look and use of his formal title, Neville looked back for a long moment before he seemed to slump a little and replied, "Yeah, we do."

With that he backed off from the door before turning around and gripping the handle. Once he was sure Harry was right behind him, he opened it and stepped out with his wand drawn.

He might not consider himself more than just above a squib, magically, but he was also determined to ensure he had Harry's back.

Surprisingly, once he opened the door there was no one waiting right outside.

"Hunh!" he said, before leading the two of them down the stairs.

As Neville, who was only a half pace ahead of Harry, stepped off the last step it was for Harry to see the very big surprise of no one saying anything. However, the reason for that was immediately identified as two aurors who stood with wands drawn and their backs to the wall either side of the exit through the back of the portrait.

As Harry walked in he looked quizzically at both.

Knowing he would be asked why they were there, the older of the two said, "Madam Bones wanted to make sure no one, including your housemates, were going to bother you and pressure you for information, Lord Potter. As such, we'll be keeping an eye on you."

Harry thought about that for a moment before he said, "In that case, let her know I appreciate it when you next speak with her."

"Will do, Lord Potter," smirked the auror.

"I take it you re-informed this lot that trying to... let's say... _press_ me for information would be viewed as witness tampering? And may very well have led them to unwillingly discovering what the inside of a DMLE holding cell looked like?" asked Harry.

"No," smirked the auror. "Same idea, but as it related to the inside of an _Azkaban_ cell."

"Ah!" exclaimed Harry. "Then, again, thank you."

The auror merely nodded back with the same smirk.

Harry turned to his erstwhile housemates and said, "All the information that I provided, couched as 'entertainment' while I figured out how to complete the task, was my memories I swore on my magic and life was true."

With a flick of his wrist he had his wand in his hand and snap-raised it to cast before anyone even realised what he was doing. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " he firmly intoned.

Appearing almost as if his wand bucked in his hand, the Patronus mist leapt out of the tip of his wand and immediately formed into the almost solid appearing, silvery-ghost, corporeal shape of his father's animagus form of a buck deer. It then stood on the floor, about eight feet in front of Harry, appearing to look about for threats.

A few moments later it appeared it didn't see any and spun about to stare at Harry, waiting.

Harry softly said to it, "Thank you, Prongs. You may go." And the Patronus fizzled away.

With the Patronus now dissipated, Harry continued, "As pretty much all of it also implicated a number of staff members of the school in the commission of crimes, Madam Bones has taken copies of those memories, plus others, to start her investigation into said staff members and said others. As such, I have become her primary witness for the Wizengamot in proceedings she is very likely to bring against those staff members and others. This, she explained to you all in the Great Hall.

"I also have little doubt most of you are wondering why I did it. If you _don't_ know, then no amount of me explaining it to you will improve your understanding of it. If you _do_ know, then I obviously do not need to explain it to you. Therefore, there is no need for me to say anything.

"If you do not like that, I do not care. If you don't know, then ask someone who _does_ know why I did it; because you will get no answer from me. The _only_ people in this tower who currently hold my respect are the two aurors you see standing over by the entrance, Heir Longbottom and Miss Hermione Granger. Maybe someone else will have the patience with you to use little enough words, and speak slowly enough, for you to get some measure of understanding."

He was about to leave when he turned back and said, "Oh! If you're wondering why I don't give a shit about your questions - or you, for that matter - I remind you how almost all of you treated me up to now for this year. And I remind those of you who were students here two years ago of how you treated me during that whole Heir of Slytherin nonsense. _You_ may have forgotten, or thought I had forgiven you, but I have not of either."

That was apparently enough for Ron. He blurted, "But, you had the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall charged!" The boy had finally gathered up his courage enough to try to berate Harry.

Before Harry could verbally cut him down, though, the same auror spoke first. "He did _not_ , Mister Weasley. This is not the MaCUSA, magical America, where citizens can have someone charged. Here, the citizenry can only file a complaint. It is only _Madam Bones_ who can file charges.

"I also remind you that Lord Potter did not even file a complaint. He only played for you, if you were in the audience, memories through a pensieve.

"It was _Madam Bones_ who, off her own cognisance, is now filing those complaints and converting them, on the spot, to charges.

"I'll also inform you that she would not do that unless she was very sure of the crimes being committed, who committed them and her chances of securing convictions of the people being so charged.

"As a fully qualified auror with years of experience, I can assure you it is my opinion that both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, to name the two you mentioned, are guilty of numerous crimes. Neither deserves your support, and you're either a fool or an idiot if you do."

Weasley bristled at the verbal slap down, "But... he's _Dumbledore_!"

" _That_ is utterly irrelevant," the auror immediately snapped back.

Weasley grumbled about it under his breath for a couple seconds before he suddenly spun away and stomped up the stairs to the boys' dorms in a right royal snit.

Watching him go, the auror looked at Harry and said, "I can now see why you seemed so relieved you'll now be able to completely break off your friendship with that boy."

Harry shrugged back with a grin on his face. "I don't believe he ever was truly a friend. His friendship of me was more a selfish act on his part. He wanted to be known as the best mate of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Losing that is what's got him so snotty."

It had been Harry's intent to only wait long enough for Hermione to rejoin him before heading for the 'Come and Go Room' Dobby had shown him. That was soon after it became too uncomfortable to stay in the Gryffindor Tower after his name came out of the Goblet. However, with the two aurors seemingly permanently stationed in the common room to make sure he wasn't bothered by his own housemates, he felt it was safe enough to remain. So, he found a seat on one of the spare couches and relaxed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When she re-entered the common room from the stairs leading to the girls' dorms while wearing an angry scowl on her face, Harry was about to ask Hermione what was wrong when she practically snatched him by the hand and said, "We're leaving!" before trying to drag him towards the portrait hole.

Knowing it was best not to try and impede her when his real best friend got like this, he merely aided her in dragging him to the door by not resisting. He'd ask her what the problem was when it looked like she wanted to talk about it.

She never noticed either auror standing against the wall either side of the portrait hole until both shifted to bar her way.

Almost barging right into one she suddenly pulled up, short.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly noticing both for the first time. "Sorry! Is there sometime wrong?"

"You are attempting to take Lord Potter from out of here against his wishes, little miss," firmly replied the lead auror. "We will not allow that."

As Hermione seemed to appear stunned and confused, Harry stepped a little further forward and explained, "It's alright, auror. She's gets like this when someone has annoyed her and she wants me to go somewhere private where she can rant at me about it. She has no intention of harming me."

The auror gave him a nod of acknowledgement before he turned back to Hermione. "Is that true, little miss?"

"I―" she stuttered to answer before she immediately blushed in embarrassment and dropped her head. "Yes," she softly and quietly replied.

The auror again gave a nod before he said, "Part of the duties of the aurors currently assigned to the castle is to make sure Lord Potter is not bothered by staff or students about matters soon to be before the Wizengamot. And part of our duties is to otherwise see to his safety."

Snapping her head up to stare at the auror in horror she'd been suspected of such a thing, Hermione exclaimed, "I would _never_ ―"

"She wouldn't," Harry quickly agreed. "It's very rare she wants to rant at me about something _I've_ said or done; it's almost always about someone else. I'm happy to be that sounding board for her, at those times."

Hermione immediately spun to face him with a look of shock on her face. Then her expression immediately reverted to one of embarrassment before she cast her eyes down again.

Ignoring the young girl's clear embarrassment the auror said, "Then we shall follow." And stepped aside to allow them to continue the final step to the portrait hole.

As soon as they passed through back into the outside passageway Hermione stopped a few paces further on before turning to Harry again, and leaned in a little to speak quietly with him. "I was going to take us to... you know... that room. But―" Then flicked her eyes towards the aurors, who had followed them out.

"For now, we'll use the abandoned classroom we used until we find out if we can trust them or not," he firmly stated.

Hermione seemed to give a firm nod of agreement before leading them off. She'd been referring to a hidden dueling room they'd discovered through the Marauders' Map.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Amelia had only just walked into the bullpen for the DMLE when she was almost _besieged_ by aurors all asking for her immediate attention.

She quickly stuck two fingers into her mouth and used them to blow a piercing whistle. That shut everyone up.

"Right!" she huffed. "I'll have the currently available Master Aurors join me in my office. The rest of you, find something else to do until the Masters and I figure out what we're going to do next."

Walking into her office she was joined by Rufus Scrimgeour and the others.

Finally sitting behind her desk she moved the rack of memory vials Potter's elf had dropped there earlier to one side, sighed and turned her gaze on her deputy. "Alright, Rufus; let me have it."

Without a word and pulling a clipboard from under his arm, the Master Auror referred to it and replied, "Albus Dumbledore is in Interrogation Room 1. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick are in Interrogation Rooms 2, 3 and 4, respectively. Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey and Filius Flitwick are in Interview Rooms 1 to 3 respectively.

"Interrogation Room 5 now holds Vernon Dursley while Interview Room 4 holds Petunia Dursley. That makes all Interrogation and Interview Rooms full, for the first time I've ever known. Young Mister _Dudley_ Dursley, the teen son, is apparently away at a private muggle school; a... Smeltings' School for Favoured Sons, I believe. He is not due to return until the second week of December.

Amelia nodded and said, "We may not need to talk to him about the treatment of Lord Potter, but we'll need to talk to him about the results of the twin trials of his parents if both end up being incarcerated."

"Yes, boss," replied Scrimgeour. "Standard procedure, then.

"The Minister, Barty Crouch Senior and Junior and Rubeus Hagrid are in holding cells until we have Interview and Interrogation rooms free," he continued. "Besides Hagrid, I hope you don't mind but I think we can hold off on the interviews of those four until we get the Professors and the Dursleys dealt with. And aurors have not yet been sent out to arrest Lucius Malfoy or Molly Weasley; as we lack both the staff and accommodations for them if they were brought here."

"No, I think you've called it right. We need to get what professors we can back to the school as soon as possible. Who's doing each of the interrogations?" she asked.

"Dumbledore is currently in his Interrogation Room with a single auror. We're not doing the interrogation, yet, as we want him to sweat for a while," he replied. "The Senior Auror watching over him, Flamebright, has been told that if he allows the old coot to convince him of anything _he'll_ be the occupant of Dumbledore's cell before the day is through."

Amelia gave an amused snort and said, "Leave him in there for another hour, then tell him we've had to put his interview off while we investigate other findings of his alleged crimes we've just recently discovered. _That_ should make him sweat a little more."

"Yes, boss," he replied with a small smile.

"What about Snape?" she asked.

"The healer's found he's managed to dose himself with anti-Veritaserum from somewhere," he explained. "We need to purge him of that or those before we can begin."

"Ah!" she said. "Of course. He's a half-blood, isn't he?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "The healer recommends a good six hours before we begin to interview him. I suggest returning him to a holding cell, for now."

"Make it so," she said. "And the others?"

"I've made a start on McGonagall," said another Master Auror. "I had to stop when she... errr... burst into tears. And I've decided to suspend the interrogation until she's... managed to compose herself a little."

"How long's it been?" she immediately asked.

"About ten minutes?" he replied.

"Give her another five and then get back in there," she ordered. "I don't _care_ if it makes you uncomfortable, or not. We need the transcript of that interrogation so I can discover if there's yet more charges to throw at that old fool, Dumbledore."

"Yes, Ma'am," he immediately replied, checking his muggle watch.

"Who's interviewing that fat child abuser, Dursley?" she asked.

Scrimgeour frowned back with a pained look and said, "He was making so much noise about how we're nothing but freaks and how he refused to recognise our authority we had to hit him with a silencing charm and hope he tires himself out. That was about... ten minutes ago."

Amelia gave another small snort of amusement before she said, "Nice trick. Go in there once every ten minutes and try again. Each time he starts to rant and rave, silence him again and walk out. Then try again in another ten minutes.

"Sooner or later he's going to tire himself out enough you're going to be able to get the information out of him we need."

The auror gave a pained look and replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

Amelia just grinned back and asked, "Who's next?"

"Flitwick," Scrimgeour immediately replied. "Actually, he's been the easiest of all, so far."

"Oh?" she asked.

"He was quite happy - almost relieved - to give us the information we asked for," he replied as another of the Master Aurors placed a completed interview recording scroll on her desk.

Quickly scanning through it she asked, "So, his only excuse was because he was asked to?... Ah! He feared for his job if he didn't do it."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "He was also offered the job of Professor of DADA twice and turned it down both times. Though Dumbledore keeps brushing it off when someone raises it, he _knows_... according to him... that the DADA post has a curse on it; and he didn't want to be the next victim."

"The only person willing to offer him a job when he retired from the International Duelling Circuit, because he's considered a half-breed, was Dumbledore," said Amelia, still scanning through the document. "He feared for his livelihood and only chance of earning an income."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Right," she sighed. "Inform him he's being charged with accessory to commit child endangerment and neglect, give him the usual 'don't go anywhere' spiel, that he may yet be facing further charges and will likely be standing trial in the not too distant future. Then release him.

"He's also permitted to return to Hogwarts but is stood down as Head of House for Ravenclaw until this matter is resolved; and, even then, it's highly unlikely he'll be able to head the House again. _And_ , at all times while at Hogwarts, he will be monitored by the aurors I've had cause to be stationed at the school."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Next?" she asked.

"With Flitwick released I'll have room to move Pomona Sprout into an Interrogation Room. Then one of us will be interviewing her," he replied. "The last one is the 'iffy' one - Poppy Pomfrey."

"I hope you had a DMLE-certified healer in with her while speaking with her," she warned.

"Yes, Ma'am; Master Healer Pockridge," he replied. "Because those memories of Lord Potter showed she was the subject of at least one obliviation - and very likely quite a few more - we began with treating her with kid gloves.

"However, it is the healer's opinion we had to stop as it appears she's also been placed under some sort of compulsion regarding Lord Potter. Either that, or she's found some way around her healer's oath."

Amelia frowned and asked, "How do you figure that?"

"When she gave Lord Potter his first physical, once he reached Hogwarts in 1991, she found evidence of long-term mistreatment. Instead of immediately reporting it to us, as her Medi-witch's Oath demanded, she only reported it to Dumbledore. And she does not seem to understand that she's broken the law in doing so.

"Apparently Dumbledore informed her and convinced her that, as he was Chief Warlock, she had done her duty of reporting it to the authorities. He's also given her a direct order that any more such information regarding Lord Potter was only to be reported to him. Something about how he was 'protecting the reputation of the wizarding world's young hero'. Personally, I think it was more a... 'covering his own arse' situation."

She gave a snort of annoyance at that. "That he told her she would be reporting to him in his capacity of Chief Warlock, means I can add charges against him for abuse of authority of that position."

Recognising her silence was permission to continue, Scrimgeour went on. "According to our healer, he believes Poppy Pomfrey is so tied up in compulsions and obliviations she should be immediately in-patiented into Saint Mungo's, so they can then help her get through those compulsions without it also meaning the loss of her magic due to the breach of her Oath."

Amelia sat back, allowed her monocle to fall from her eye and brought her off hand up to massage the bridge of her nose.

A few moments later she sat back up, re-affixed her monocle and said, "Right. Have her taken to the DMLE secure ward at Saint Mungo's and have our healer see to her being treated. If it turns out she truly was not acting contrary to the law off her own volition then we won't be charging her. However, once she's well enough to supply it, I want her full co-operation in bringing charges against Dumbledore and the rest of the staff."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Scrimgeour, making a note on his clipboard.

"Alright," she said. "Continue with the interrogations, as discussed. In the meantime... which of our aurors has the best short-term memory?"

"Errr... I think that would be young Auror Second Class Tonks," he replied.

Nodding back in agreement, she asked, "She on duty?"

"No, Ma'am," he replied. "However, she came in not too long ago because she thought she could help."

"Where is she now?"

"In with the Dursley woman stopping her from doing something stupid," he replied. "She's also monitoring a Dicta-quill that's writing down everything the woman has said."

"Replace her with another female auror and send her to me," she ordered. "Anything you think I've missed?"

"Sirius Black," he replied. Then immediately stepped forward and handed her a long roll of parchment. "Your written authority to remove the 'Kiss on Sight' and 'Dead or Alive' orders. It's amended to only approach him if safe to do so and to inform him he's to immediately hand himself over to await proper trial if an auror comes across him."

"Ah, yes," she said, unrolling the parchment.

As soon as she read it, she gave her senior-most auror a smile and immediately affixed both her signature and stamp of office to it, before then re-rolling it and handing it back. "Execute it, immediately," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

"Anything else?" she asked.

When no one else said anything she said, "Then, you have your orders. You'd best be about it."

Once her senior staff filed out to get on with the interviews and interrogations and to move Poppy Pomfrey to Saint Mungo's, she drew out a great sheaf of parchment and put it on her desk. Then she began to 'head' the top of each sheet with the same words as appeared on the labels of each memory strand vial.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	5. Hermione's Wake-Up

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Hermione's Wake-up**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Amelia Bones was only about a third of the way through writing down the headings on what would become a written record of notes relating to each memory when there was a knock on her door.

"Come!" she barked.

Marching in and coming to a halt almost exactly five feet in front of her ultimate boss's desk, Nymphadora Tonks quickly snapped off a salute and almost barked, "Auror Second Class Nymphadora Tonks reporting as ordered, Ma'am!"

"Sit down and relax, Auror," said Amelia, barely glancing up.

Auror Tonks hesitated a moment before she stepped forward and sat on one of the two office chairs sitting before Bones's desk.

As she did so, Amelia rose and walked to her office credenza. Opening a hidden draw in what looked like fixed wainscotting she drew out a pensieve and returned with it to her desk, placing it in the middle but to one side.

Once it was placed she returned to her seat and looked to the young auror.

"Auror Tonks, I've been informed you've the best short-term memory and observational skills in our current cadre," she said. "I have need of those skills, right now."

When Tonks attempted to sit up even straighter than she already did, Amelia had to bury her desire to smirk back. She knew the promising young auror before her knew it was a compliment.

"You and I, Auror Tonks, are going to go through all these memories, one by one," she explained. "Then, after each memory is completed, we're going to come out of the pensieve and write down everything we saw of note; especially all the crimes that have been committed. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Tonks instantly replied. "It's similar to one of the exercises we did in the Academy, when memories were taken of crime scenes."

Amelia had forgotten they did that. And that they did that just for this sort of thing. But, she wasn't going to let the young auror sitting before her know that.

Nodding, she said, "Yes; this is going to be just like that. And you also need to know that some of these are going to include incidences of child abuse, including vicious beatings. Do you think you have the stomach for that?"

With a firm and resolute countenance, Tonks immediately replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

"If you need a break at any time, let me know," instructed Amelia. "I won't think any less of you if you do. I daresay _I'll_ be looking for breaks, too. And I've been at this a lot longer than you."

Tonks stayed resolute and replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

Nodding once in recognition she'd heard her, Amelia started with the vials that began one month before the start of the school year in 1991. She thought she'd get to all the beatings and the like once she and her young auror became comfortable working so close to each other and within the pensieve.

She had no idea there were also beatings _between_ Hogwarts' years. That would come as a shock.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as Hermione found the abandoned classroom they'd been using to ready Harry for the first task - or, at least that's what she thought they were doing - she almost forcefully shoved Harry into a chair before beginning to pace in front of it while ranting away.

She never noticed the two aurors followed them in and, again, stood either side of the door.

"I _can't_ believe those two... two... _witches_!" she snarled. Spinning about to stare at Harry she asked, "Do you _know_ what they did and said to me as soon as they caught up with me in our room?"

"Of course not, Hermione," he calmly replied. "I was―"

"You weren't there!" she interrupted. "That _cow_ , Brown, had the audacity... the sheer _gall_... to _demand_ I tell her everything about you and what you'd done.

"When I refused, she and Patil drew their wands on me and... and... _threatened_ me!"

As soon as the senior auror heard that he glanced to his junior female partner, who was now looking back, and flicked his chin in the direction of the door. The junior auror gave a curt nod and ducked back out of the room.

Hermione didn't notice, but Harry did. He just didn't let on he did as he knew what that suddenly disappearing auror was about to do. He felt Hermione might react very badly if she heard about it before it was all over and done.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That afternoon the staff of Hogwarts who had been taken away by aurors of the DMLE, began to return. First back was Filius Flitwick, soon followed by Pomona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall together, with a very morose Rubeus Hagrid following not too far behind.

Those who did not return were Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Junior, the real Alastor Moody and Poppy Pomfrey. The first three were being held in cells within the DMLE while Alastor Moody and Poppy Pomfrey were sent to Saint Mungo's.

At dinner that evening, those who'd returned except Minerva McGonagall, joined the student body and other staff in the Great Hall for their evening meal.

Just before the meal commenced, however, Filius Flitwick rose to stand on his chair and called for silence to make an announcement. The aurors who stood at the wall seemed unable to make a decision on whether or not to stop him; but, in the end, did not interfere.

"Students," he quietly began. When the noise dropped right down he continued to quietly speak. The nature of the magics of the Hall ensured his voice flowed right to the other end.

"I have an apology to make to you all," he said. "For those of you who were at the first task, specifically Lord Potter's task, you witnessed a great deal of his memories played in that projector pensieve he used. To the best of my own memory and irrespective of his own oath to its truth, it _was_ the truth.

"I... currently face charges relating to my part in setting up those so-called traps in the third floor corridor back in 1991; that is, from the memory Lord Potter played where he and his two friends had to get past them to save the Stone from being stolen by a possessed Professor Quirrell."

That had a few students, especially in Ravenclaw, gasp in surprise and begin muttering between themselves.

"I'm also facing charges for not protecting students, as I'm _required_ to do as a professor, from the dangers and treatment they faced or underwent," he continued, "To that end... I have learned that young Miss Lovegood of my own House - or, what _was_ my House as I do not believe I'll ever have the honour of being the Head of it again - has been horribly mistreated by, especially, her own housemates. That ends right now.

"One _thousand_ points from Ravenclaw for the bullying behaviour of the entire House!" he firmly declared.

That caused the House, as a whole, to gasp in shock. The same surprised gasps were coming from many others. Those blue gems that had somewhat filled the Ravenclaw House point counter immediately emptied out, leaving it completely bereft of points.

"Any and all things that have been taken without authorisation from Miss Lovegood - and, indeed, any _other_ student - are to be returned by no later than 8.00am tomorrow morning. If Miss Lovegood does not report to me that all... _all_... of her personal possessions have been returned to her, then the DMLE will begin their own investigations. This is the decision of the current Acting Headmistress and Director of the DMLE, Madam Director Amelia Bones.

"Once that happens I have been informed the thieves will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Anyone then caught having stolen anything from anyone will be immediately suspended. If they are then found guilty of thievery, they will also be immediately _expelled_ on the spot. They will not be permitted to return to Hogwarts - _ever_. You have been warned."

Then, without allowing the matter to be discussed, he called for the house elves to serve the meal.

Hearing the professor specifically ask the house elves to serve, Harry wondered, 'How long will it be until―'

"What did he mean by 'house elves'?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry mentally groaned and berated himself for tempting fate, like that. He already had to calm his best friend down once when she learned both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were put through an interrogation by the aurors into what they thought they were doing making demands of her at wand point to provide information about him.

After being taken away for a period of time, both young witches returned to the Gryffindor tower shaken and in tears. Both then warned their housemates that questioning either Harry or Hermione about _anything_ would be at their peril. The aurors did not lie.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, though she and Tonks were not able to get through all the memories Harry supplied her, Amelia believed she already had enough evidence to call for the trials of all of the individuals arrested. And, using her authority as Director of the DMLE, put out the official call for an emergency sitting of the Wizengamot in judicial, trial, form. It was for one of the few reasons she _could_ put out the official call.

It was from those memories, especially the first ones, where she figured out just how Harry had made it look like the pensieve memories were _interactive_. They weren't, of course; he'd just set up the memories to _appear_ as if they were.

'Clever boy!' she thought, with a smirk. "That was a nice bit of 'theatre'."

Of course, having now arrested the sitting Minister of Magic and outlining the charges he would face, she had to include that information in the call. She knew, though, that the call would only come as a shock to a small minority of the sitting members, as she doubted there would be many who had not actually been at the task to see it for themselves, had not already heard the news either directly off the WWN or through other means - such as personal spies within the Ministry, including her own department.

A clear example of that was when, during a short break when Amelia and Tonks stopped to take stock, the Minister's dumpy little 'pet' Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, barged into her office. Before Amelia could even begin to ask her what she wanted the little woman began making demands and issuing threats. She demanded the immediate dropping of all charges and the immediate release of 'Cornelius', or those aurors who had 'overstepped the bounds of their authority' would soon be 'taking his place in that cell'.

Amelia heard out her first lengthy demand before she decided to ignore her, turned to look at her now open door and barked out, "Will someone please get in here and get this _bitch_ out of my office?"

While Umbridge gaped back, utterly stunned that someone publicly spoke of her like that in her presence, it took a few moments before an auror finally, though tentatively, stepped through her door. It was Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Before Shacklebolt even got a chance to ask a question, Amelia fired an order at him. "Shack; get _that_..." she said, indicating Umbridge with a short 'point' of her chin, "... the _Hell_ out of my office! If she so much as makes a single sound before you throw her arse out the door, you are to immediately throw said arse into a cell and charge her with deliberate interference of a DMLE investigation!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shacklebolt snapped back before marching the couple of steps to Umbridge, gripping her wand arm tightly with his off hand and forcibly dragging her from the office.

Umbridge, still too stunned to adversely react, was dragged out of the office without uttering another sound. She did not return.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Also released that day, but in the early evening, was Cornelius Fudge. He was given the same warnings about trying to flee the country and ordered to go home and remain there until he was called for trial. He was under house arrest.

Mentally beaten he did not try to argue against it. Instead, he did as he was told and went directly home; using the auror's floo in the auror bullpen once given leave to do so. He had no desire to go out into the 'public' areas of the Ministry building, just yet.

He'd just flooed into the welcoming parlour at the Minister's Official Residence - one of the major perks of the job - when he was confronted by Umbridge, who was apparently waiting for him.

"Oh, Cornelius!" she simpered, waddling towards him with her hands fluttering about. "I tried to beg that horrid Bones woman to release you―"

At first, Fudge was shocked to find the woman there. But, as she spoke, he began to lose his temper. Interrupting her, he barked," _Why_ are you in my home?"

Stuttering to a shuddering halt Umbridge gaped at him. "But, _Cornelius_!"

"How _dare_ you let yourself in without my permission! Get out!" He roared, " _Get out of my home!_ "

With only a long second of hesitation, due to the shock her 'beloved' Minister yelled at her, she finally hurried around him to the fireplace while giving him a wide berth. A quick dash of floo powder, a last look of surprise back at a still furious Fudge, and she was away.

Almost as soon as she was gone, Fudge appeared to almost deflate on the spot.

He knew he really shouldn't have yelled at her like that, but her standing in his home uninvited really annoyed him. It was as if she really didn't care about his privacy.

He stood ruminating on that for a few seconds longer before he went to the ward book and scratched her name off the list of those automatically permitted through the wards.

Before then putting the book away he decided to clean the entire book out of allowed witches and wizards. And removed quite a few other names, including Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore.

No one would be automatically allowed through, except for himself. He had no idea that, by doing so, he'd just saved his own life.

Once he returned the ward book to its secret niche he then returned to his desk, drew forth a fresh sheet of parchment, quill and ink, sighed and began to write his resignation from the office of Minister of Magic. It was either that, or wait a mere day or two before he'd be _tossed_ out of the job. He had no doubt of that.

As soon as he finished writing the resignation letter and sending it to his own - now 'ex' - office staff, he ordered the Ministerial Residence elves to begin packing his personal effects and moving them to his secret 'bolt hole' escape home on the Isle of Mann.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had taken time to explain to Hermione the symbiotic relationship between witches and wizards and house elves, but she still leapt to the false conclusion they were slaves, as he expected.

Once the earnest debate between the two of them wound down for the moment they were soon joined by Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons' champion and - Harry had learned - Veela.

"Monsieur Potier," she said, to gain Harry and Hermione's attention.

Looking up, Harry, pleased to have been interrupted, asked, "Yes, Mademoiselle Delacour?"

She gestured to the seat opposite and asked, "May I?"

"Of course," he immediately replied. "It was rude of me not to have offered you a seat already."

As the Beauxbatons witch stepped over the bench opposite, to then sit daintily thereon, he asked, "What can I do for you, Mademoiselle Delacour?"

"Well," she smirked, "Can you first introduce your friend?" And gestured to a slightly scowling Hermione.

"My apologies," he immediately returned. "Mademoiselle Delacour, this is Miss Hermione Granger." Then turning to Hermione, he said, "Hermione, this is Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour."

Reaching over with her hand held for a woman's handshake, Fleur said, "Please, call me Fleur."

"Hermione," said Hermione, taking the hand and giving it a curt shake. Hermione barely masked her irritation her discussion with Harry was interrupted.

Recognising and used to how other non-Veela witches would sometimes interact with her, Fleur chose to ignore it. "Thank you," she said.

Turning to Harry, she said, "Now, Mister Potier―"

"Harry," Harry firmly interrupted.

"'Arry, then," she said, with a slight nod back. "And, please, call me Fleur."

Harry gave a nod back.

"'Arry, I came to offer you an apologee," she said. "Actually, _two_ apologies."

"Oh?" he warily asked.

"Oui," she replied. "I owe you an apologee from the night your name came out of zee Goblet of Fy-air. I made a... disparaging? - yes, disparaging - remark about 'ow you were just a leetle boy. Zat was both rude of me and uncalled for. For zat, I apologize.

"And, secondlee," she said, cutting Harry off before he could respond. "I also owe you an apologee for today. It was my oreeginal belief zat your way to... _acqui-air_ your egg and complete your task was a direct... beleettling of we ozzer champions. I now know zat was not zee case. For zat, too, I apologize."

Harry heard her out and thought about how to respond before he actually did. The real Harry was not as 'knee-jerk' as the Harry he had been playing until today. And he now had to remember not to be that 'false' Harry he'd been playing for so long as a role.

Eventually, he gave a nod and said, "Both apologies are accepted in the spirit in which they were given, Miss Delacour."

She hesitated a moment, expecting Harry to say more. But, when he didn't, she gave a slight nod and said, "Zank you."

Again, she hesitated before she added, "I hope zat you would now considair me a friend."

"If you wish," he replied.

She again hesitated before she said, "I shall leaf you to your meal." Then rose, stepped back over the bench seat and made her way back to the Ravenclaw table.

Once she'd left hearing range, Hermione quietly said, "You _could_ have invited her to join us, you know."

"I could have, yes," he replied. "However, just because she apologised does not mean I've yet forgiven her for her remarks. Give me at least a day to come to terms with that, alright?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Alright, Harry. Now, about these house elves―"

"Hermione," he firmly cut her off. "Clearly, me explaining the relationship between house elves and wizard kind is not getting through to you. You must either accept what I've told you and drop it, or you adopt your normal _modus operandi_ , go to the library and check out a book or two on the subject. No matter how much you try to convince me that house elves are slaves, you will not succeed; because I _know_ they are not. Therefore, I believe I'm done with this subject."

Though she initially recoiled in shock that Harry had cut her off, she rallied and said, "Alright, Harry. I can do that. And when I learn that house elves are, indeed, slaves?"

With a frustrated sigh, he said, "As I know you will not discover that, your question is moot. Will you drop it when you learn I'm right?"

Sadly, she said, "I don't know."

"Then I'll make it easier for you to understand, Hermione," he firmly said. "I will not allow you to continue to 'brow beat' me about _any_ subject. And that includes about your erroneous opinion on the status of house elves.

"If you harp on about it any more, you will be putting our friendship at risk."

When Hermione appeared shocked by what he said, he continued, "Remember, Hermione; the Harry you thought you knew was only a role I was playing to hide who I truly am. As there is no longer a need to, I will no longer be playing that role. You need to understand and accept that.

"I - that is, the _real_ Harry - likes you when you're not trying to force me to comply with your oft-times unreasonable demands. You need to figure out whether or not you like the real Harry. And you need to come to terms with that if you don't."

Hermione thought hard about that before she quietly, even meekly, asked, "Do _you_ think I'm going to like the real Harry?"

"If you're able to somewhat curb your demands of him; yes," he replied. "It's up to you."

She sighed and gave a nod back. She just hoped the real Harry was someone she really liked. She had no idea what she'd do if he wasn't. She knew Hogwarts would become a lonely existence if she didn't.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Also returning home that evening was Molly Weasley. She was brought back by her husband, Arthur.

As soon as they had both stepped through into the living room at The Burrow, the Weasley family home in Ottery St Catchpole, Arthur was straight into asking his wife his own questions.

"Alright, Molly," he began. "First, I'm invoking Head of Family privileges and command."

Molly turned to him in shock. "Arthur?" she worriedly asked.

"I know the gist of what you told the aurors when they interrogated you, this afternoon. But I want the truth out of you, without any dissembling."

When he saw she understood he asked, "Were you on the muggle side of Platform nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross for Ron's first year at Hogwarts waiting for young Harry Potter to arrive?"

"Arthur, what a horrid thing to say," she tried.

"Answer me!" he barked. "Were you on the muggle side of Platform nine and three-quarters that year waiting for young Harry Potter to arrive?"

"Yes," she fearfully exclaimed. "Dumbledore alerted me to how young Harry might not know how to get onto the platform and asked me to keep an eye out for him," she replied, somewhat fearful.

"Has he ever asked you to wait there for any other student?" he demanded.

"No, just young Harry," she immediately replied.

"And that hasn't rung any ward-alarms for you? That he's only ever asked you to assist young Harry?

"No," she replied.

"And why did you break the Statute of Secrecy in the process?" he asked.

"I thought, if he heard me mention muggles and have Ginny mention Platform nine and three-quarters, it would attract him to us."

"And why didn't you cast a muggle Notice-Me-Not charm on yourself and the kids before you did that?" he pushed.

"I didn't think it would work!" she cried.

"It would have," he snapped back. "So, because Albus Bloody Dumbledore asked you to, you just decided to go ahead and breach the Statute of Secrecy, is that it?" he demanded.

"Albus said it would be alright and no harm would be done!" she wailed.

"He _lied_ , you stupid woman!" he snapped. "No one, not even Albus Dumbledore, has the right to breach the Statute of Secrecy for something so inane as making it easy to have a little boy find them on a _busy muggle train platform_!"

He gave that a moment to sink in while his wife dropped into a kitchen chair and sobbed.

"It's not as if members of the Obliviation Squad could be brought in and fix it all up easy-peasy, either," he continued. "You were on a _train station_ and trains are coming and going with great regularity. By the time Obliviators could get there to Obliviate everyone, hundreds would have already left either out the doors and away on foot, or in cars, buses or cabs, or on anywhere up to half a dozen different trains going in different directions. _There is no possible way the Obliviators would have found them all!_ "

"That means, Molly, you are _damned_ bloody lucky that nothing about you yelling about 'all these muggles', or having Ginny yelling about 'Platform nine and three-quarters', made it out into the wider muggle world. If it had you would now not have a clue as to your real identity as you would have had your wand snapped, your magic bound, been obliviated of all knowledge of the magical world and been tossed out into the streets of muggle London!

"You _know_ this! It's one of the founding laws of our world! There are not that many crimes that are more heavily dealt with; and that includes the Unforgivables!

"If word had gotten out from that station into the muggle world because of your actions, the kids would now not have a mother, Ginny would have been sent to Muriel's because _I_ wouldn't have been able to look after her and a host of other things I don't want to think about.

"You should consider yourself damned lucky the only punishment leveled against you is a hefty fine. A fine of such... volume... I'm going to have to approach as many family and friends as possible to accumulate enough money to pay it!"

"We don't take charity!" she wailed.

"Fine!" he glared back. "Then you'd best start showing me where everything is in this house for me to keep it clean and running. Because, if we don't seek help in paying your fine, we won't have enough. And that means... _you are going to Azkaban for five years_."

Molly burst into fresh wails and sobs. Arthur left her to it, not in the least interested at that time in providing her comfort.

"Next," he firmly said, "Tell me about the money that was being transferred from Lord Potter's vaults to one in your maiden name."

"I thought it was coming from _Albus_ ," she sobbed. "I had _no_ idea it was coming from young Harry's vaults."

"You just got through telling me we don't accept charity," he said. "So, what was he _paying_ you for?"

"He told me the money was from a scholarship fund specifically set up for pureblood families," she explained. "However, it had to go into a vault under my maiden name because House Weasley due to House Weasley's... status... was not eligible to receive the funds."

"uh-huh!" he said, not sounding convinced. "I thought you just got through telling me we don't accept charity."

"It's _not_ charity, it's a _scholarship_ ," she immediately disagreed.

"It's not a scholarship, it's _theft_!" he yelled.

That had Molly sobbing again. Whether it was because she was truly sorry about what she'd done or because she was unhappy she'd been caught, Arthur did not know and also found himself not to care.

Not willing to belabour the point, Arthur dropped it and moved on. "The aurors have also ordered you... and, by extension, the rest of us Weasleys... not to have anything to do with Harry Potter, until further notice," he growled. "That means there will be no inviting him to stay with us, here; there will be no sending him Christmas or birthday presents; there will be no having the children do it _for_ you; and, above all else but not limited to it, there will be _no sending him any Howlers_! Have I made myself perfectly clear to you, Molly Weasley?"

"Y- _yes_ , Arthur," she sobbed.

"Now," he said much more calmly, "I have to go and write the children to let them know they are to stay away from Harry Potter, or else, for the foreseeable future. And that 'or else' will include being disowned from this family.

"We'll wait until he deigns to contact us! That is, of course, _if_ he ever does."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day was not a short one for Amelia. Though she often worked back, just to get all the parchmentwork that would pile up completed while the department was otherwise cleared down to a skeleton watch crew, this would be one day when she would have to work back and day-to-day parchmentwork wasn't going to get done.

The interrogations and interviews were held and completed. Those interviewed and not facing charges were released. Those interrogated and charged, but weren't considered flight risks, were conditionally released. But Dumbledore and Snape, due to the severity of the crimes they were facing, were taken down to the cells and incarcerated. So, too, were both Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

Once that was dealt with, aurors were sent out to confirm information the department had collected as a result of those interrogations and interviews. This would mean further interviews, but of people who would not necessarily be facing charges.

As they wanted to interview the rest of the staff of Hogwarts and there was quite a few of them, a small team of aurors went to the school with a couple of Dicta-quills. They then pulled each staff member not previously interviewed or interrogated aside and interviewed them as to what they knew of what Lord Potter had shared. Those interviews then led to a few more charges being filed against especially Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

The new problem was the 'clamouring' of the media. Within hours of starting the interrogations and interviews the number of journalists all wanting to know the latest information began to build right outside the auror bullpen. Amelia had already had to detail two aurors off to ride shepherd on them to ensure they did not interfere in the work the rest of her aurors were madly working through. Just a little while ago, she had to detail yet another onto the task.

However, she was finally ready to deal with them.

Walking out to the bullpen, as soon as the journalists saw her they began yelling questions at her. Used to the effect, she calmly walked to her podium she had aurors set up for her earlier and waited until the noise died down again.

Those journalists experienced with dealing with her knew she would say nothing until the questions and shouting died off; and quickly let their younger and newer fellows know it.

Once the noise died off she began. "Good evening," she said. "At approximately ten a.m. this morning, Mister Harry Potter stepped into the arena of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the fourth and final competitor to do so.

"It was expected he would simply complete the task, irrespective of how difficult it was, just as the competitors before him did. However, Lord Potter entered the arena with his own intentions in mind."

She then covered exactly what Harry did and how he did it. And then told them why.

Then she explained the actions she and her aurors took based on the information Harry had provided, together with who was taken into custody and who was, eventually, released.

And, finally, she told them the information relating to the charges and against whom they were filed was now subject to an information blackout 'to protect the reputations of both the witnesses and the accused'.

"Then what information _can_ you tell us?" demanded one miffed reporter.

"I've just spent half an hour _providing_ you that information," she snapped back. "Were you not listening?"

The journalist looked away and scowled as the next quickly got their question in. "Madam Bones, is it fair to target Albus Dumbledore when he helped rid us of the Dark Lord?"

"We are a society of law," she replied. "And no one, no matter what they've accomplished in the past, is excused from obeying those laws.

"I allege that Albus Dumbledore has broken so many laws that Lord Potter helped bring to light, I have no choice but to hold him in custody until he faces justice in the form of a full sitting of the Wizengamot. It will then be up to the Wizengamot on what penalty or penalties he shall face. It is not for anyone bar the full sitting of the Wizengamot to determine whether or not he is guilty of some or all of the charges he faces."

"As you've arrested both the Chief Warlock and the Minister," called another, "Are you looking to clear the way for your own ascension into the top tiers of our government?"

"That question is so stupid it does not even deserve a response," she flatly retorted. "However, I know you'd take that as affirmation.

"I have already told you that we are a society of law that not even Albus Dumbledore, no matter what hat he's currently wearing, job he's currently doing or his history is exempt from. The same also applies to the Minister.

"Further, I am the Regent of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones and the Director of the DMLE. That's more than enough of a job for anyone, including me."

Another journalist immediately piped up. "Madam Bones, do you believe you'll successfully prosecute these cases?"

"The prosecutor will likely be Rufus Scrimgeour," she replied. "And, before you ask, I will not be adjudicating the trials. The Chief Adjudicator has already been notified of the cases that will be brought before her. And preparatory documents for all the trials will be sent to her in advance."

"And what will your role be?" he immediately asked.

"Whatever the Chief Adjudicator tasks of me," she replied. "If and when necessary I will otherwise provide aid to Prosecutor Scrimgeour."

"Can you give us any specifics on the charges filed against any of them?" asked a rather earnest appearing female journalist.

Instead of shooting the young woman down, as was her first instinct, Amelia instead thought about it and replied, "It is both against DMLE policy and a breach of privacy to tell you specifics. However, if you were at the first task of the Tournament you'd have a pretty good idea what many of those charges will be."

Shifting her attention from the one young woman to the gaggle at large she said, "Now, you'll need to excuse me. While my aurors and I have completed the initial interviews and interrogations there is still a great deal more work to do. And I need to get back to it."

Without waiting to see if the journalists would allow her to leave, and knowing they otherwise wouldn't, she turned and walked back to her office. Those who hadn't had time to get in their questions tried shouting them to her as she left, without success.

They knew they wouldn't get their answers, as she never answered any question once she determined the doorstop 'interview' was over, but they always tried anyway.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was having her own issues. The first was discovering that her favourite professor, Minerva McGonagall, and the man she near-idolised, Albus Dumbledore, were not deserving of her favouritism or idolisation after all. And the second was being forcefully informed, by the boy himself, that he, Harry Potter, was not the boy she thought he was, either. It had all been a carefully crafted persona the boy wore to hide the truth about himself.

That he did it, not to hide from her but from Albus Dumbledore, was beside the point. She knew she shouldn't take it as a personal affront as she fully understood why he did it, but it still hurt a little. The Harry Potter she thought she knew wasn't real; just as the Harry Potter that was supposedly written about in those fanciful tales about his childhood wasn't real either.

That had been well-driven home when she tried to convince him that house elves were, in fact, slaves. That he then coldly informed her that she had no idea what she was talking about and then directed her to go to the library to learn the truth for herself, had also hurt. When she then tried to trick him into freeing the elves he'd bound into slavery once she read the truth and would inform him of such, he dismissively told her she would find no such thing and, therefore, her demand was pointless.

Of course, she immediately went to her 'haven', the library, and used her research knowledge to find all the information the library contained on the little creatures. She was determined to prove Harry wrong.

However, what she found astounded her. Harry was right. The elves weren't so much slaves as they were a symbiotic creature that shared of a witch's or wizard's magic to sustain themselves and, in return, provided services to the witch or wizard. And, further, the house elves could not take that magic unless a minor bonding ritual was completed first. If Harry, as she had demanded, released the elf, the elf would be unable to access that life sustaining magic and would slowly wither away and die after first going insane. She was horrified to realise she'd practically ordered Harry to kill the elf, Dobby.

"He was right!" she whispered to herself, appalled. "Oh, Gods! He was right!"

She needed to track him down and immediately apologise.

Once she'd reached her decision she quickly put all the books she'd taken off the shelves back in their rightful places on those shelves before hurrying off. She was in a hurry to apologise, but that did not mean she would not see to the rightful re-shelving of 'her' precious books first.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

What Hermione didn't know was that Harry was under his invisibility cloak and was watching her. He even heard her whisper to herself before she hurriedly starting putting books back onto their rightful places on the shelves.

As the cloak was able to be folded up into a very small package, Harry kept it on his person at all times ever since he'd once caught Weasley going into his trunk and taking things.

He'd also figured out that the cloak was also the third Deathly Hallow and knew the story. As Death was unable to find the third brother until he'd removed the cloak from himself, he knew Dumbledore had to have done something to it to allow the old man to see through it; as he clearly did the night he was under it in Hagrid's cabin when Fudge and Malfoy turned up to arrest the big oaf.

As soon as he'd figured that out, and after binding Dobby to himself, he'd had the elf inspect it. Dobby had found a few charms on it anchored to new stitching.

Having the little elf unravel the stitching, Harry had taken to carrying that thread around, so the old man would not know it had been discovered.

Once he'd discovered, or Dobby had discovered, that particular tracker-come-beacon, he had the little elf scan the rest of his property. And what a veritable panoply of charms the little elf found. Mail redirection, anti-scry, listening, confounding and anti-muggle notice-me-not jinxes; trackers; beacons; blood-based magics and others even Dobby did not recognise. After having Dobby muffle the listening charms, Harry then explained what he needed the elf to do.

Everything, except the anti-scry charm, was removed from Harry's personal property and transferred to a few inanimate objects Harry had then taken to carrying about on himself. He'd already figured out that, if he appeared to be free of them, the Headmaster would both want to try and figure out why and replace them. However, moving them to inanimate objects, meant he was able to leave them behind when he wanted to accomplish something without the old man knowing he had 'slipped his leash'.

One of those occasions was when Harry visited the goblins between second and third year. He'd left those objects back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron to ensure Dumbledore thought he'd not been in to see them.

Now he'd done the 'Big Reveal', as he called it, he'd watched Hermione head for the library and, while she was otherwise busy, headed out to the lake edge and banished those objects as far out into the water as he could. The only one he'd retained was the anti-scry ward; as Dobby had assured him it stopped everyone, including Dumbledore, from scrying his location. He wondered if the old man had stopped to think if it would or not.

It wasn't until a few moments after tossing them into the lake he realised he should have kept them and handed them over to Madam Bones. They were, after all, evidence of one of the 'crimes' of which he believed the old man guilty.

'Oh, well,' he had thought to himself with a mental sigh. 'She has more than enough to convict the old bastard, as it is.'

Now he watched as Hermione, his real best friend, discovered he was right and began to pack up. Knowing she would immediately seek him out, he beat a hasty but silent retreat back to the Gryffindor common room. He also knew the aurors would have already figured out he hadn't gone for a 'lie down' as he'd told them and were currently scouring the castle looking for him. He needed to get back to the common room and give them time to tell him off for disappearing on them before Hermione returned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Making it back to the common room, and getting told off by the aurors as he thought he would, it was less than ten seconds later that Hermione entered and, as soon as she saw him on 'their' couch, headed to join him.

Sitting down she only glanced at him before averting her eyes downward and saying, "Sorry, Harry."

"Alright," he said. "What are you sorry for?"

"You were right about the house elves. They're not slaves," she quietly replied.

"Uh-huh," he quietly agreed.

"No 'I told you so's?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "No need."

She seemed to think for a long few moments before she almost plaintively asked, "Have I always been that bad?"

"Yes," he immediately replied.

When she winced he added, "You have this bad habit of accepting things as fact based on what you know from the muggle world. The magical world is not the muggle world, Hermione. There are many things in the wizarding world that have no contemporary in the muggle world. The issue of house elves and how they're symbiotic creatures is just one of those."

"But, it just seems so _wrong_!" she practically whined.

"It would be, if it weren't for the need of house elves to bond to stay alive," he said. "Plus, you also need to stop thinking of house elves as people. They're not."

"They might not be human, Harry," she argued; "But they _are_ people. They're just a different sort of people to humans."

"Yes; _different_ ," he shot back. "As in _not_ the same."

"But, they are _a_ people," she said. "They're intelligent. They can speak. We can speak with them. They're capable of higher thought."

"And where do you draw the line regarding intelligence, Hermione?" he asked. "If not at house elves, what about: goblins, trolls, giants, centaurs, chimpanzees, bears or even _dolphins_? Where do you draw the line at what constitutes 'speak'?"

"I..." she stuttered, "I - don't know."

"Look," he said, trying to explain. "You were raised with wholesome Christian values in a modern British society - a modern _muggle_ British society. In that society the next creature down on the list of intelligence is dolphins, followed by chimpanzees. And no one considers _them_ people."

With a sigh he added, "This is _not_ modern muggle British society; this is wizarding Britain. And it is effectively ruled by those whose understanding of muggle British Society is what they've seen out the front windows of the Leaky Cauldron, or what they've seen at Kings Cross Station, or what they've seen out the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Even then there are a great many who've not even seen that.

"Wizarding Britain, as a society, is closer to... say... Iran. Except, instead of it being a theocracy, as it is there, it's a... _magi_ -ocracy. At least, that's the closest I could come to as an example. Those who have had magic in their families the longest, rule. Understand?"

Though she looked almost stunned at Harry's explanation, she replied, "Errr... yes; I think so."

"Good," he firmly stated with a short nod of his head. "Because, your oft-times negative attitude to certain 'traditions' of the magical world offends those _raised_ in this world. And, it's not that they don't know any better, either. It's that they detest someone, like you, coming into _their_ world and trying to force them to change. That attitude is no different than Muslims coming to Britain and trying to force everyone to start obeying Sharia law."

She thought about that for a few long seconds before she adopted a glum expression and asked, "Is that why some, like Malfoy, treat me so horribly?"

"That's part of it, yes," he replied. "But, Malfoy would still hate you, anyway. They've been raised on stories of muggleborns having somehow figured out how to steal magic from purebloods. Losing their magic scares the _Hell_ out of them, so they hate muggleborns."

"But, that's just stupid," she frowned. "Where's their evidence?"

"No one ever said it was logical," he shrugged. "People hate what they fear, Hermione. The only way to fight that is to prove that muggles can't steal magic."

"That's impossible," she firmly stated. "You can't prove a negative."

"I know," he smiled. "That's why the issue has never been resolved."

She thought about that for a few moments before she sighed, "But, still... I almost forced you to kill Dobby by accident."

"No, you didn't," he disagreed.

She frowned and said, "But, Harry; you just got through convincing me that, if you'd freed Dobby, it would have led to him _dying_. And I almost forced you to free him."

"Yes, to the first part; no to the second," he replied. "You would have _tried_ to force me to free to Dobby. But, there's no way I'd have done that."

Turning more fully to her he continued, " _I_ knew the truth, Hermione. You might have continued to try to force me to release him; however, you'd have not succeeded. Actually, the _only_ thing you would have succeeded in doing is, by pushing too hard, leading me to decide our friendship wasn't worth it and immediately terminating it."

Hermione looked back in near heart-stricken shock, unable to verbally form a word in response.

More softly he added, "I know it's going to take you a little while to come to grips with the new reality of just who 'Harry Potter' is, Hermione. And, I'm prepared to give you that little while. However... once again... I am _not_ the Harry Potter you thought me to be. The quicker you come to an _understanding_ of that the less problems you're going to face coming to an _acceptance_ of that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was while Fudge was ordering the last of the packing during the early hours of the morning he was alerted by ward alarm to the attempted unauthorised entry of one Walden MacNair. Knowing the man was both a 'reformed' Death Eater and also on the 'payroll' of one Lucius Malfoy, Fudge was fully aware of what the very likely reason was of MacNair attempting to enter his, for the moment, home; especially during the early hours of the morning.

Against DMLE orders to remain under house arrest he immediately grabbed his secret and illegal portkey to his bolt hole, and portkeyed away. He'd much rather be a _wanted_ man than a _dead_ man.

Once he was at his bolt-hole home he'd owl 'that blasted Bones woman' why he took what action he did and hoped by Merlin she'd not charge him any further for it. At least, if she accepted his excuse, he'd at least not get the 'Wanted' tag applied to his name. He knew his order to have any escaped prisoners of Azkaban 'Kissed on Sight' was still on the books and he didn't want it to apply to him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore had spent the night in the DMLE holding cells 'knowing' he'd lost everything. He was so depressed over the whole incident he hadn't even thought to call his 'friend', Fawkes, to rescue him. He also had no idea his 'resident' spy and potions master was in the cell two down from him and also bemoaning his fate.

From what the boy had caused to be made public, besides him losing everything, apparently the goblins had discovered the truth about the monies and artefacts he'd removed from the boy's vault and had already recovered it all. His 'retirement fund' would have been stripped bare, as he knew there was less in it than the total he'd taken from the boy. It took a lot of money to bribe members of the School Board and the Wizengamot to make sure he stayed on as Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. Through Fudge, Malfoy had been trying to wrestle those positions out of his grasp since that man ascended to the Head of House Malfoy on the (very suspicious) death of his father.

Now, even if he still had the gold available to him, he knew he'd not be keeping those positions. He'd now be _Mister_ Dumbledore, once more. He'd not been Mister Dumbledore since well before the war with Grindelwald. Since the late 1920s he'd been at least _Professor_ Dumbledore. And that was seventy years ago.

There was nothing he could do about that. Young Harry had well and truly fooled him these past few years and, as attested by the questions the Bones woman had asked him during his second interrogation, had provided her even more evidence of his illegal acts through those blasted memories of his. He'd used his best skills at dissembling interlocution and she'd fallen for none of it. Every time he tried to lead her away from the truth by leading her to make false assumptions, his usual method, she'd simply demanded he directly answer her question or be ready to be dosed with Veritaserum. She allowed him no 'wiggle' room, whatsoever.

He'd miscalculated when he'd demanded to be released or charged, because she did just that - charged him. It was only a couple hours earlier when she'd informed him his trial was already being arranged and he would not be released until that trial and, even then, only if they somehow found him innocent of all charges. Even he knew the chances of that currently rated at 'highly unlikely'.

In order to try and get some level of control of 'the message', he needed out and to be in contact with the media. That, though, was not going to happen. While he was being held in isolation people, especially the media, were in control of the information and were acting both without his guidance and ability to get ahead of things. As such he could not offer rebuttal.

It was _maddening_!

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over at Riddle Manor, the current hiding place of the recently 'partially reborn' Dark Lord Voldemort, said Dark Lord was trying to use his very undersized and weak arms to read that morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

He had seen what was reported about the Potter boy's 'play' of the first task and couldn't make heads or tails of why he did it. It confused him as to the boy's motives and that was a situation he was uncomfortable with.

From the articles, the way Potter went about it demonstrated a very cunning Slytherin mindset. He had a firmly captive audience and, apparently, no time limit. And then used both that captive audience and unlimited time to utterly destroy the reputations of the senior staff of Hogwarts - especially that of that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore - the Minister of Magic himself, plus two Directors of Ministry departments.

The only thing he couldn't figure out was _why_. Nor did he know what the boy's actions would mean for his plan to have him at the graveyard the following June. For now, he'd wait and see what the fallout was going to be from the boy's actions; then make what changes to his plans he needed.

The paper already told him he'd lost young Barty as his on-the-scene spy. That meant Barty would also not be in a position to replace the portkey on the Cup to whisk the boy away from under the very crooked nose of Dumbledore, let alone organise for the boy to be the first to reach the cup. However, the end result did not actually need the boy to be taken at the completion of the third task; he just found the almost poetic justice of the concept had appealed to him.

Barty wasn't that much of a loss as, due to the inherent danger of his task, the information about why he was at Hogwarts was protected by both a Fidelius and a compulsion charm. No, young Barty would not be 'tattle-telling' anyone his true mission. Instead, he'd be telling them about how he was the sole planner and instigator of the Potter boy's name being submitted. He'd be telling anyone who pressed him for information he'd done it in order to see the boy killed through not being skilled or powerful enough to survive.

However, if they forced on him Veritaserum or some other truth telling potion or compulsion charm, the Fidelius and Veritaserum would conflict and cause young Barty to lose his life. They might _suspect_ more to the story, but would not have the evidence to act. Instead, how he managed to get free of the prison in the first place would be promoted. In that way, Voldemort hoped the DMLE would be... misdirected... into investigating only that and not the plan for Potter now they had a 'red herring' to follow.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall had spent the time since her return to the castle, including deep into the night, in personal reflection.

After taking her breakfast in her rooms the next morning she finally decided she now needed to speak to someone and used her floo to contact her best friend and fellow professor, Filius Flitwick.

Taking a deep breath to steel her fortitude she dashed a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Charms Office," she firmly called.

Kneeling as soon the flames turned green and sticking her head within, she tentatively called, "Filius? Are you there?"

Stepping into sight from the side, Flitwick quietly but firmly said, "Step through, Minerva." The way he worded it sound almost like an order. However, with her mind elsewhere, McGonagall didn't recognise it and simply stepped through.

Almost relieved she stepped in and almost immediately stepped out into her friend's office. "Thank you for seeing me, Filius," she said.

As she was talking, Flitwick was walking around his desk to sit in his elevated office chair. Then gestured to one of the chairs opposite and said, "Take a seat, Minerva." Again, he used that flat commanding voice.

As she was already moving in that direction, unconsciously led by Flitwick heading for his desk chair, McGonagall again didn't recognise the lack of warmth in her friend's voice.

"I need... _we_ need... to apologise to Mister Potter, Filius," she began. "I hadn't seen just how bad we've let that boy down until it was all laid in front of me by Amelia's aurors―"

"Stop, Minerva!" Flitwick snapped out, raising his off hand in the international accepted stop gesture of a flat hand with fingers together raised vertically with the palm facing out.

It immediately silenced McGonagall, who stared back in shock.

Knowing he now had her full attention, Flitwick continued to stare at her for a moment longer before, still using the same quiet but firm voice, said, "You do not _need_ to apologise to Mister Potter, Minerva; you just _want_ to apologise to _Lord_ Potter. And, even then, it's for selfish reasons."

When McGonagall looked to be about to respond in defiance with hackles almost visibly raised, Flitwick's expression hardened and almost appeared as if he was going to growl back. Finally recognising the expression for what it was, McGonagall's whole attitude immediately changed and she almost cowered back into her seat in fear. "F-Filius?" she plaintively asked.

"The entire staff of this school have failed that boy, Minerva," he said, returning to the same flat commanding voice. It was a voice McGonagall now recognised as issuing from someone who had their occlumency shields at maximum in order to control their emotions. Once she recognised it, it was then easy to deduce that the emotion her long-time friend was trying to control was anger.

Continuing, he said, "For some - such as Bat and Septima, who have no direct contact with the boy - it was because they weren't carefully watching. And no one could, or should, expect them to given that there were other staff in more direct contact.

"For others - such as me, who _does_ interact with the boy as one of his teachers - we weren't watching and were not alert for anything wrong, _as we bloody well should have been_.

"Then there's _you_ ," he snapped, with his anger starting to again bleed through his barriers. " _You_ were supposed to be the boy's Head of House. Let alone also being the Deputy Headmistress it was _your_ responsibility to ensure the boy, as with all other students, was safe. _You failed_!

"From the boy's memories I also came to the realisation you were partially responsible for the boy being placed into the supposed care of abusive muggles. That makes you guilty of child endangerment and child abuse by proxy. That you did it in collusion with Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid adds the charge of conspiracy. And that was all within hours of the boy becoming an orphan.

"That you did it while Deputy Headmistress, irrespective of whether you were acting in that role at the time or not and that it was crimes against a child, makes you now ineligible to hold a position of authority over _any_ child, let alone as a professor over students at this school.

"Until I was made aware of the level of abuse that's been hurled at the boy, even before he entered Hogwarts and was systematically abused here, I held both you and Dumbledore in high trust. Obviously, I was a fool to do so. My trust in either of you became less than floating dust in the shaft as of the moment I learned of it."

Lifting a finger into the air and pointing it at her to highlight his point, he continued, "Have no doubt, Minerva McGonagall, you failed that boy and, in the process, failed _yourself_. From that I firmly believe you're going to lose your job because of it. Then, because of my clearly misplaced trust in you and the old man, I believe I'll be losing my position as well.

"At the very least we're both going to be reduced to only professors. I already know I'm going to be losing Head of House status; and you're going to be losing both your Head of House status and Deputy Head positions."

Dropping her eyes as they began to moisten with unshed tears, McGonagall softly asked, "Perhaps if I can talk to him and apologise?"

Flitwick immediately replied, "Before you managed to say more than one word you'd be arrested again and charged with witness tampering. Then you'd lose your professorship, as well... _if_ that's still on the table."

As McGonagall hung her head further in shame, Flitwick sighed and more softly said, "Actually, Minerva, I don't know if you're going to survive this, let alone remain a teacher.

"From what I've learned you were with Dumbledore and Hagrid when young Harry was pretty much literally _dumped_ on the doorstep of his muggle magic-hating relatives. That, on the death of his father only a few hours earlier, he became the titular Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House at the time... as Dumbledore had no right to take the boy away from his rightful guardian... means you were an accomplice in the kidnapping of such a Head. And that could easily mean - should you be found guilty, of course - you're bound for a trip through the Veil or a kissing date with a dementor."

That she hadn't even twitched at mention of being executed, though she did squirm a little, meant McGonagall also realised the chance of her being executed was quite possible.

Finally, she looked back at her old friend with an almost pleading look on her face. She was wearing her heart on her sleeve.

" _What_ do I need to do?" she practically begged. "What _can_ I do? I'd hoped that... by at least apologising to the boy... it probably won't stop me being sentenced... but, it's still the right thing to do."

"That may be," he replied with a single nod back. "However, this has all now become an ongoing DMLE investigation. And that means you are not permitted to approach him in any way, shape or form. I've no doubt that, like me, you were warned not to do that by the aurors."

She nodded back.

"Then you _cannot_ approach him to even apologise," the half-goblin firmly stated. "If you do, you harm your own defence. And that means any possibility of you escaping execution is reduced."

"I need him to know," she softly but just as firmly stated.

"Then, we shall raise it with the aurors and ask them first," he returned. "We will not, however, approach him directly."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

* * *

A/N: Okay... That's five chapters to start things off. I wanted to get the First Task and the beginning of investigations out of the way. I'll be looking to post each successive chapter no further apart than once a week. _Sinyk_


	6. Augusta's Smackdown

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six - Augusta's Smack-down**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That morning during the mail bomb, Harry received a letter from Amelia Bones informing him of the punishment levied against Molly Weasley for her 'egregious breach of the Statute of Secrecy' back on the first of September, 1991, at Kings Cross Train Station.

When he saw the amount of the fine he let out a low whistle. That was a _lot_ of galleons. He just hoped Arthur could afford it, or raise enough money to pay it. If he didn't, Molly was heading for Azkaban until he either could pay it or she'd served at least twelve months of incarceration.

The letter also informed him that, if any of the Weasleys gave him a hard time about it and an auror wasn't nearby to witness it, he was to immediately report it to her or one of her aurors. And it would be dealt with.

He gave a sigh, folded it up and put it in his pocket. Though it would have been something he'd have done in his fake persona, he knew it wasn't his place to inform the Weasleys of the DMLE order.

"Who's the letter from, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The DMLE and it's none of your concern," he replied, before turning to her. "Please, don't ask."

Hermione gave her own sigh, looked down to her plate and nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After he felt he'd finally gotten through to Hermione about the house elves - he hoped - the previous night, Harry went in search of Neville. He found the boy in the House common room reading a book on, it appeared, plants of the Mediterranean.

"Neville," he called, getting the other boy's attention.

"Yeah, Harry?" asked the other boy, setting his book aside.

"You and I need to talk," he replied. He gestured to the common room door and said, "Mind stepping outside with me and going for a walk?"

Giving a firm nod back, the other boy said, "Sure, Harry." And set his book onto the alongside side table and stood; heading over.

Leading the way outside and down the corridor a bit, Neville followed and remained silent until Harry began to speak quite a few dozen feet away from the common room entrance. "Neville, I need you to answer some questions I have, honestly and without quibble. I do not need nor want excuses, just explanations. Can you do that for me?"

The only thing that made Neville pause before giving an automatic response was the intensity of his friend's questions and the look of seriousness on the other boy's face. He was a moment before he firmly stated back, "Yes, Harry."

Harry only gave a firm nod before he turned to look more directly at his dorm mate's face. "Both of us have been at this school, as dorm mates, for a little over three years now. In that time you could not help but notice I have been dressed in little more than hand-me-down rags, I've been clearly undernourished and I have scars on my body a normal child, wizard or muggle, should never have.

"The Houses of Longbottom and Potter are supposed to be allied. So, my question is, _why_ have you never said anything about that? Why have you not at least raised it with me?"

Neville, Heir Longbottom, knew to his very bones this was a very important question and required a very well-considered response. He knew this question would come one day and knew the alliance would hinge on his answer. Therefore, above any other questions that might one day be asked of him, he had thought long and hard about how he would answer this one.

With conviction, he looked his mate directly in the eye and firmly but quietly replied, "The day I first saw you once you'd returned to wizarding world, the first of September 1991, I knew something was wrong concerning you. Yes, I noticed you were scrawny and appeared underfed. I also noticed your clothing appeared oversized and, as you put it, hand-me-downs. That, alone, worried me.

"That night I wrote to my Gran about you and what I noticed. I sought her advice. However, before she replied back and that very night, I then saw you for the first time in only your briefs and noticed the scarring; so I sent a second letter the very next morning about that, too.

"Less than an hour later I received a letter from Gran at breakfast, answering the first letter, where she told me I was not to do or say anything unless you directly asked. She told me it was not my place to do so."

Neville turned to look away, clearly ashamed at that, and sighed. "I was angry when I read that."

Turning to look back with an expression of both remembered anger and frustration he continued, "But I was hoping her response to my second letter would change her instruction. It didn't.

"Her response to my second letter arrived the _next_ morning during the normal owl delivery time. I'd eagerly opened it, expecting just such a change. However, she _again_ instructed me to do and say nothing."

Neville had stopped walking at that point. His eyes had lost focus, staring at the floor a dozen feet ahead of him; his whole body stood tense with fists clenched as his magic began to manifest in a slight aura about himself.

Harry stood a few feet away to the side and carefully watched his friend. He now knew it was not his friend's fault he'd never spoken up when he knew he should have. But he also knew the other boy had to work his way through it on his own.

"I couldn't _believe_ , she told me that," Neville almost spat. "I tried, again and again, to convince her I had to step in and talk to you about it, or at least coming and talking to you about it herself; but she kept telling me to stay out of it. Eventually, after about our tenth time of me writing her and begging her to let me step in she wrote and told me 'No' and that I was to immediately drop the subject.

"I was furious, but she's Regent and I couldn't go against her. However, I definitely gave her a serve about it at Yule that first year. Even then, though, she wasn't moved. She just dug her heels in, refused to discuss it any more and told me the matter was closed until you raised it."

Harry thought about that for quite a while before he gave a nod to himself and said, "Then, please inform your grandmother, Regent Augusta Longbottom of Longbottom, that I, Lord Harrison James Potter of Potter and rightful Head of the House of Potter, hereby inform her that as long as she remains Regent of the House of Longbottom the long-standing alliance between our houses is hereby _suspended_ for cause. _And_ that said cause is a direct result of her failure to act when informed of obvious problems relating to then-Heir Potter by Heir Longbottom and when repeatedly encouraged to do so by Heir Longbottom.

"Lord Potter considers her lack of action as a direct betrayal of the principles of the alliance, if not the actual wording. And, therefore, sees her lack of action as a betrayal of the House of Potter."

Neville froze in place and stared at Harry in shock. "You... you―"

"Yes, _me_ , Neville," said Harry. He hadn't raised his voice. He'd just spoken in a quiet voice without much inflection and without even anger or vindictiveness. His voice was just firm.

"Gran's going to _kill_ me," Neville near-moaned.

"The fault does not lie with you, Heir Longbottom," Harry disagreed. "The fault lies entirely with her. She did not act as she should have done; as you tried to get her to allow you to do.

"What you tried to do was the right thing; what she did was not. She should be thankful that, due to your response to my question, I did not dissolve the alliance completely; only suspended it."

"She's not going to see it that way," Neville shook his head and sighed.

"Then send her to me and _I'll_ deal with her," said Harry. "You honoured the alliance by letting me know as soon as you could; at the earliest you were restricted to by your Regent. That is, you told me as soon as I asked you about it. And you were straightforward and honest with me.

"Your Regent... your Gran... is the one entirely at fault. As I've now explained, if I had thought you had somehow or for some reason decided to keep me ignorant, I would have immediately terminated the alliance in its entirety. She should be thankful that, by your words and actions, I have only suspended it. And then, I've only suspended it until such time as she is no longer your Regent.

"If she wants me to remove the suspension she'll need to step down as your Regent and allow you to take up the Headship of your House. I will not remove it until then."

"Oh, Merlin!" the other boy moaned. Suddenly he squared his shoulders and looked more fully into Harry's eyes. "I shall contact Regent Longbottom at my earliest opportunity and ensure she is informed of your decision."

Harry smiled back and said, "Good man! And, if you need my help in writing down exactly what words you should use, find me and I'll help.

"After all, we definitely do not want her to have the wrong impression, do we?"

"No, we do not," replied Neville, a lot more serious about it than Harry was about asking it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Heading for lunch, as soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall he noticed there were a couple of new faces sitting at the head table. They seemed to be waiting and watching for something.

As soon as it appeared pretty much all students were sitting at the House tables, quietly eating and or discussing who was sitting at the head table among themselves, one of the two, an older gentleman, rose from his chair and made his way to the lectern Dumbledore often used for his announcements.

By the time he arrived behind it and looked about the Hall, most students had quietened right down, with only a low murmuring coming from those still softly talking between themselves while keeping an eye on him.

"Students!" he quietly but firmly began, before pausing as the remaining noise dimmed down to almost silence. "Students. For those who do not know me, I am Bartwinkle Creston. And I am the Chair-wizard of the School Board of Governors."

He gave that a few moments to sink in before he continued. "Like the vast majority of you, I'm sure, I was shocked at the information Lord Potter brought to light during his attempt at the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament yesterday. There was so _much_ information, in fact, that many of us, including myself, have not had time to... reconcile... what we learned with what we thought we knew. However, of what we've now come to know is true, it is sufficient for the Board to determine that we will be allowing, without dissent, the DMLE to complete their full and ongoing investigations before we reach a final determination as to what changes need to brought in here, at Hogwarts.

"However, that does not mean we are not going to act on what we already know.

"First, Madam Bones's assuming Acting Headmistress of Hogwarts for the duration of the investigation is supported by the Board, irrespective of her assuming control of the school and its grounds as part of her remit as senior investigator of the DMLE investigation of crime on the grounds. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are suspended as Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, respectively.

"Second, all Head of House positions are suspended for the duration. And - until such time as we, the School Board, are satisfied - such positions will not exist. Even then, changes are very likely to occur.

"Third, all staff charged or otherwise under investigation by the DMLE have their positions as Professors of Hogwarts suspended until such time as they are cleared by the DMLE to resume their positions. Even then, as with the Head of House positions, changes are likely to occur.

"Fourth, as many professors are currently under investigation - and as many are therefore suspended and, as a result, are not legally permitted to teach - all classes are hereby suspended until the Board gives the word they may recommence. Therefore, letters are being sent to your listed guardians asking if they would prefer you to be sent home for the duration; however long that may be. That period may be anywhere from a few days to a few months.

"For those guardians who would prefer you to be brought home, the School will be paying for portkeys for you to both be sent home and for you to be called back once classes recommence. We will not be using the Hogwarts Express for this."

The man then took on a pained countenance with his eyes closed for a few moments before he opened them and then directed his gaze towards the Gryffindor table. It was only a short moment before his eyes laid upon those of Harry.

"Lord Potter," he solemnly said. "On behalf of the School Board of Governors you have my and their deepest apologies. We should have kept a better eye on the Headmaster and staff of the school and we did not. Like everyone else, we were swayed by the honeyed words of Albus Dumbledore _not_ to take a closer look at what was going on. That ends now.

"From this moment forth the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be keeping a closer and constant watch over the school; to ensure for ourselves and the wizarding community at large that nothing like what has happened over the past three plus years - and even before that - will _ever_ happen again. No longer will the Headmaster or Headmistress, whoever they may be, have... carte blanche... to act without all such actions being subject to Board overview or review. You have our word."

Harry thought about that for a few moments before he gave the slightest of shrugs and a simple nod back. Creston seemed satisfied with that and turned back to the greater Hall.

"And, finally, on behalf of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I apologise to our visiting guests from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You came for what should have been a friendly competition between our three schools. And, instead, have quickly found yourselves embroiled in what I believe would have to be the greatest scandal our school has seen in its entire one thousand year history.

"At this point I do not know if the Tournament will be allowed to continue 'as is', will be completely modified to get it over with as soon as possible - considering the binding magical contract enacted by the Goblet of Fire - will be deferred until a later date or will simply be cancelled outright. That decision has not been made and will not be made until we have further information.

"Therefore, we must ask both schools' champions to remain at Hogwarts until that decision has been reached. Accordingly, both schools' other guests are also welcome to remain."

With what appeared to be a firm nod to himself, together with a clear relaxation of his shoulders of the stress he must've been under, Creston finally said, "That is all. Thank you." And stepped away from the podium. He returned to sit with the other adults at the head table.

Of course, that now became the topic of discussion among the students. Hermione wanted to speak about it with Harry, but he wasn't interested.

"But, _Harry_ ," she begged. "This is important."

"I agree," he replied. "However, you and I discussing it will make not a bit of difference in whether or not it occurs. As such, I see it as a waste of time when I have other, more important, matters I need to deal with."

"Like what?" she asked.

Again, Harry could see she wasn't being nosy, just usually curious. So he didn't shut her down.

"I have House business to discuss with Neville and quite a few other students who are Heirs of other similar Houses," he replied. "And, no, it's not business I'll be discussing with you. This is business of the Houses of Potter and Black with their allies; and not for discussion by others not of those Houses or allied Houses. Sorry."

Again, Hermione seemed surprised by the answer and not a little disappointed. "This is yet another facet of the 'real' Harry Potter, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a firm nod. "I am Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and named Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. As such there are certain alliances and business dealings of both Houses that are privy only to me, other Heads, Heirs or members of those Houses and our allies. I simply cannot discuss much of any of it with you without each of their approvals."

With another sigh of acceptance, she gave a nod and looked away. More and more it was becoming apparent her best friend, Harry, would be moving in wizarding social circles she, as a simple muggleborn, would not be able to join. That then had her thinking how Lily Potter, another famous muggleborn and the mother of her best friend, actually _did_ move in those circles. And that was because she had married the Head of one of those ancient families. Which then led her to a subject she had spent only a little time upon before: Was her future to be the next, as she'd once thought, Missus Potter; and now knew to be _Lady_ Potter?

Looking around the various tables and mentally going over plans on who he needed to speak to and in what order, Harry never noticed his best friend's face suddenly turn scarlet in embarrassment and look away, thinking about her future.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Harry assisted Neville in writing his letter to his Gran, the Regent of the House of Longbottom, Harry then discussed with the other boy who else he needed to approach about not providing assistance to him when it was obvious he needed it right from the first day of first year.

"I know you've spoken with Regent Bones, Harry," said the other boy, "But have you spoken with Susan, Heiress Bones, about her own lack of action? I mean, she's one of those who've been wearing one of those badges."

Harry gave a bit of grunt and replied, "Not yet. She's also one of the ones who bad-mouthed me during that whole Heir of Slytherin thing in second year."

"When she was _twelve_ , Harry," argued Neville. "Do you really want to hold her to blame for that?"

"But, you're suggesting I hold her to blame for this year when she's fourteen?" he argued right back.

"Yes," Neville firmly and immediately replied. "At twelve we're still pre-teens and it's between four and five years before we take up our Headships if our father's are dead or... otherwise indisposed. At fourteen it's _half_ that.

"In a little over two years Susan will be the Head of the House of Bones. I _cannot_ see her aunt not educating her, as I was, in what would be required of her."

Harry thought about that for a long moment before he asked, "Do I have a right to talk to her about it?"

Confused, Neville asked back, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know the Houses of Potter and Longbottom are in alliance, but I don't know about the rest."

Neville looked in dawning shock and asked, "You really don't know, do you?"

Harry frowned back and snapped, "I wouldn't have bloody asked if I didn't."

A little sheepish Neville replied, "No... no, you wouldn't have. Sorry." And sighed. "Then I shall explain."

"Please," said Harry.

"The Potter-Longbottom Alliance is called that, but that's because our two families formed it and lead it. It's also called that because our two families are the most powerful, as both Houses are Noble and Most Ancient.

"However, there are a number of lesser powerful Houses who have joined in. Those are the Noble and Ancient Houses of Pones, Greengrass, MacMillan, Marchbanks and Ogden; and the Ancient Houses of Abbott and Davis. There's more, but they're even further down than the Ancient Houses. The only ones who do not currently have a representative on the Wizengamot is Abbott and Davis. And I haven't included some even lesser families who have asked for 'membership' because they really don't bring much to the table.

"In Hogwarts, especially in our year, are the Heirs and Heiresses of most of those Houses. They are: Daphne Greengrass, Earnie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Sue Bones and Tracey Davis; not including you and me. The Heirs for Marchbanks and Ogden are grown and already graduated.

"Does that help?"

Harry thought about that for a few minutes before he asked, "And have you approached those other Heirs and Heiresses and asked why, for the past month, they've been hanging shit on me?"

"They haven't, Harry," replied Neville. "Sue and Hannah both did not know those disgusting badges would change to saying 'Potter Stinks' when you came close to them, or on command from Malfoy. They both thought they were just supporting Cedric. As soon as both found out what those badges said in full, they immediately removed them.

"Neither Daphne nor Tracey wore them right from the start, because both thought them gauche. But it did take me a while to get Ernie to remove his. It wasn't until I pulled rank as a part of the Alliance before he complied. And he was pretty unhappy I did that."

"Hmmm," mused Harry. "Do I need to go and talk to them? To _repri_ ―"

Cutting him off, the other boy quite firmly replied, "Now that you've officially recognised the alliance, you definitely should; if for no other reason than to let them know you're now aware of it, at least.

"I also think you need to lay down the law with them all. That way, we're both now doing that. I still get treated like the supposed squib most thought I was. However, _together_ , they'll have no choice but to knuckle under."

"The only reason you keep being referred to as a bloody squib is because you're using your father's wand!" Harry snapped. "If you had a wand that was properly attuned to you, you wouldn't be having so many bloody problems!"

As Neville gaped back at him, Harry gave a nod and said, "Now that we've written your Regent, we'll do just that... talk to the other heirs, I mean.

"Oh, and the issue with your wand is yet another thing that's annoying me about your grandmother. I take it she's the one who pretty much ordered you to use it?"

Neville, still a little stunned at Harry's remarks, simply nodded back wide-eyed.

"Then, that will be fixed with all due haste," Harry growled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was just going to approach each of the other heirs in the Potter-Longbottom Alliance and demand their presence in a vacant classroom. However, Neville said it needed to be done the 'right' way; and that was to send them each an owl with a formal notice demanding their attendance at a specific time and place.

So, now that the letter to Regent Longbottom had been sent using Hedwig, the two wrote the demand letters for Daphne Greengrass, Earnest MacMillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and Tracey Davis under their titles of 'Heir(ess) of'. Each heir was required to meet the two of them in the antechamber off the Entrance Hall, where they'd all first congregated the night of their sorting.

Because the mail was internal and he didn't want it delivered in the Great Hall by the owls anyway, nor wanted it to wait the full day, the others all received their summonses by 'house elf express'.

The meeting was set for that very afternoon, immediately prior to the evening meal.

Harry also called on Dobby to provide a table with seven chairs to be set up in the room just before the time of the meeting. And the two boys, plus Harry's auror detail, were in the room and waiting as the first of the others arrived.

Harry and Neville both remained in their seats with Harry's auror detail standing up against the back wall and sufficiently well apart they could not be taken out by one curse or hex.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The first in through the door was Earnie MacMillan, accompanied by both Sue Bones and Hannah Abbott.

As soon as he stepped within, not even holding the door for the two ladies first, MacMillan snarled, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?!"

Ignoring the question, even the rudeness of it, Harry firmly ordered, "Take a seat, MacMillan."

"But, before you do that," said Neville. "Perhaps you should think about holding a chair for the ladies, first."

MacMillan ignored the verbal jab and order and snapped back, "I don't have to do _anything_ either of you tell me to."

"Very well," said Harry, still with a calm voice but with his eyes reflecting his anger. "I shall be writing your Lord immediately on the conclusion of this meeting and informing him that the House of MacMillan is hereby excommunicated from the Potter-Longbottom Alliance due to his heir... _you_... being a rude and obnoxious self-aggrandising little prick to both Potter and Longbottom."

Harry gave that a moment to 'sink in' before he then snapped, "Now, _get out_! This is a meeting of the heirs of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, who currently attend this school. And you no longer meet that condition."

MacMillan stood there gaping back in horrified shock. "You... you can't _do_ that!"

Both Bones and Abbott, who were standing right behind MacMillan, where also staring back at Harry in shock.

"I might only be fourteen years old, MacMillan," growled Harry. "But, that does _not_ mean I am not the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter; and, as such, one of the two people who head this alliance. The other, Frank Longbottom, is currently indisposed; and as such _cannot_ rule against me. Therefore, whatever decision I make regarding membership of the alliance is absolute.

"So, for the final time, _get out_! And don't let the door hit you on the arse on the way out. You are no longer welcome here."

"You _can't_!" Macmillan pleaded. "My grandfather will likely _kill_ me if you do that! At the very least he'll disown me!"

"Not my problem. You were given opportunity to rectify your behaviour by Heir Longbottom - and failed to do so," Harry snapped before he barked, "Now, _GET OUT!_ "

MacMillan paused for all of five seconds while he and Harry stared at one another, before his face morphed from shock to an expression of combined anger and fear. Then he spun on his heel and stormed out the door just as Greengrass and Davis entered. He was even rude enough to knock Davis slightly aside as he exited.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Davis.

"Because of the very recent rude behaviour of Heir MacMillan towards Lord Potter and Heir Longbottom," explained a slightly awed Neville, "Harry... sorry, _Lord Potter_ , Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter... just excommunicated House MacMillan from the alliance."

Both Davis and Greengrass also gave expressions of surprise. However, Greengrass's expression, due to her clear use of Occlumency, was little more than a cocked eyebrow.

"On the conclusion of this meeting I'll be writing to Lord MacMillan, explaining precisely that," explained Harry.

"In the meantime," he added, "Ladies; please sit." And gestured to the chairs around the table.

As Greengrass moved to a seat, along with the other three, she said, "So, the Lion of Gryffindor bares his claws once more. I do believe I'm going to _like_ this Harrison James Potter."

"It's about time, Potter," said Davis.

Harry's expression suddenly changed to guarded and he quietly said, "Please, _sit_."

None of those there mistook the seeming request as anything but the order it actually was. They all sat and looked back with expressions ranging from angry to uncertain in how to act.

"Alright, Potter," Greengrass eventually said. "You've got us all here. Now what?"

"I want answers," said Harry. "And you people are going to provide them. Plus... be aware... if I believe you're quibbling, being untruthful or I simply do not like the answer I receive, getting your own Houses kicked from the alliance is the least of your worries."

That had them all, except Neville, sit up straighter and focus. Neville knew he'd already passed this 'test'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After speaking with the other heirs and getting the answers he wanted, though he was unhappy with many of them, Harry didn't declare any other House excommunicated or similar. Instead, he demanded of them all to recognise they had done him wrong. Then, once they'd formally recognised they had done him said wrong, demanded of them they inform their Heads of House they provide unconditional support in his endeavours from that moment forward.

However, he did declare that the House of Bones was going a long way towards providing that support through the actions of Regent Bones, Amelia, in her role as Director of the DMLE.

They each now had a far better understanding of just how badly they'd let down the House of Potter. And it was drummed into them they were not to allow it to happen ever again.

It was just as they were about to break up when a house elf popped in, took one look at them all and popped out again.

"Fluxy?" Neville quietly asked the space where the elf had stood for only a few seconds.

Next thing they knew the door was flung open and in strode a quite irate Madam Augusta Longbottom, Neville's regent.

Neville moaned, "Oh, Merlin!"

" _Mister_ Potter," she practically snarled. "I want a word with you." She then looked to everyone else in the room and barked, "The rest of you can get out. _Now_."

" _Freeze!_ " Harry instantly barked right back, louder.

That brought the other heirs, except Neville, to an immediately halt when they were practically jumping up ready to run out the door.

Swivelling his gaze back on the Longbottom matriarch, he snarled, "How _dare_ you! We are just finishing up with an important meeting that has taken me quite some time to organise. If you want to have a word with me, you will ask... _politely_... and wait until I have time for you.

"If you _cannot_ wait less than three minutes until the end of this meeting, say so right now; and I'll send formal notice to all the important parties to let them know the Potter-Longbottom Alliance is hereby immediately and irrevocably _terminated_!"

As the two stared one another down, the others gaped back in shock between the two.

After a long moment that felt, even to Harry, as if an hour had passed while the two stared at one another, Augusta finally 'blinked', threw her nose in the air in a haughty fashion and more quietly said, "I'll wait outside."

Then, not even waiting for Harry to acknowledge her words, spun on her heel and stormed back out of the room.

As the door closed behind her those remaining, including Harry and Neville, let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," said Harry, a lot quieter this time. "I suggest we meet, once more, one month from today. I'll let everyone know of the time and place once the time approaches."

As the others continued to pack away what few things they had out and began to leave in pairs, Neville was also about to leave when Harry motioned for him to stay.

"You're going to need to remain, I think," said Harry. "I know your grandmother will probably not want you to, but I'm asking you to remain."

Neville gave a slight shudder, but firmed up and nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Susan the last one out, Harry followed her to the door and looked outside.

He saw Madam Longbottom standing in a foul mood and watching the door.

He gestured to her to come in and, without even waiting for her to acknowledge him - let alone hold the door for her - turned and walked back to his seat alongside Neville.

It wasn't until he'd turned away from the door to head back to his seat he saw the two aurors still standing quietly along the wall behind where he'd sat.

He sat down as the woman re-entered the room. Again, she entered irate.

"Neville," she snapped. "Leave! And the two aurors can leave with you."

"If Neville leaves, so do I," Harry immediately riposted, placing a calming hand on Neville's arm as the other boy almost shot to his feet. "It is obvious this meeting is as much about him as it is about us.

"As for the aurors, they're here at the command of Madam Bones, Director of the DMLE. They're most definitely _not_ going anywhere, no matter _how_ much you bluster about it."

While holding Neville's arm down, he glared back at the woman daring her to countermand him.

After a very long ten-plus seconds of staring, each trying to dominate the other, Madam Longbottom finally sniffed, "I need to speak with you... alone."

"No... you don't," he disagreed right back. "You _want_ to speak with me, alone. You don't _need_ to, at all."

Again she stared back without saying a word. Harry could see she was quite used to this silent intimidation tactic working. The pity for her was it had no effect on him. And he couldn't care less.

Eventually she all but snarled, "I have delicate House business of matters between the Houses of Longbottom and Potter to discuss with you. You don't want other witnesses listening in."

"Do _not_ presume to tell me what I do and do not want, woman!" he snarled back.

That stumped her, as she stood there clearly frustrated and unsure of what to do next.

Finally, she all but snarled back, "You will _not_ be forcing me to relinquish my position of Regent for the House of Longbottom."

"Fine," he simply replied. "Then I shall inform the Heads of Houses for Greengrass, Davis, Abbott, Bones and the others that the long-standing Potter-Longbottom Alliance is terminated. If that was all you came to tell me you could have simply sent me an owl.

"As for you, I'm _done_ with you. As I explained in my letter to you, I consider your actions in blocking Heir Longbottom from rendering me assistance, when he realised I desperately needed it and wanted to give it, as an act of _betrayal_. As I explained in Neville's letter to you, I have _no_ intention of being part of an alliance where the representative of one of the senior Houses involved could be party to such an action.

"I was well prepared to not terminate the alliance if you recognised your _despicable_ actions for what they were and stepped down. However, as you have stated you won't, then I feel I have no choice left to me but to terminate that alliance.

"Good day, Regent Longbottom. You have my permission to leave now. This audience is at an end and I'm done with you."

The Longbottom grand matriarch stood there quivering in rage and, yes, not a little fear. If it became known, as Harry had intimated, just why he was terminating the alliance, she was done as a political powerhouse.

The other Houses of the alliance would immediately act. The least action of which would be applying significant force towards her to relinquish control of the House of Longbottom to another Regent or directly to Neville through emancipation. She did not know if Harry also knew that, though it was likely he did from his words and actions, so she tried another tack.

A lot calmer and more respectful this time she asked, "If I stand down as Regent will you withhold your announcement?"

"You had your opportunity and you squandered it," he immediately snapped back.

"Harry, _please_ ," begged Neville, softly speaking up for the first time since his grandmother entered.

It was clear the other boy was pleading for his House not to be so publicly ridiculed, as would be the result of Harry carrying through on his threat. It was then Harry realised Neville would _also_ be publicly humiliated if he went through with what he said he would do.

With his teeth gritted in frustration at his own 'saving people thing', as Hermione called it, coming to the fore he took a few moments to clamp down on his emotions.

Eventually he growled out, " _Fine!_ " After a quick glance to Neville, he stared back at Augusta and said, "Because _Neville_ tried to do the right thing, even though you blocked him at every opportunity, I give you this _one last chance_."

When the woman, though her own Occlumency was clearly in use, appeared to sag in relief a little, he again spoke. "However, there are conditions.

"One: You will immediately take Neville to Ollivander's and get him his own wand. His father's wand, which you've been forcing him to use, is ill-suited to him. _That_ is the reason he struggles so much in the wand-based classes. The wand is fighting him. Remember; the wand chooses the wizard, or witch. You have apparently forgotten that.

"Two: You will render all assistance to Amelia Bones in her efforts to see Albus Dumbledore and his lackeys convicted of the crimes she has filed against them concerning me - plus that fumbling fool, Fudge, and Barty Crap Senior. You will use your current and soon to be no longer authority as Regent Longbottom to force the Lords and Ladies of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance to also support and aid her in her efforts.

"And, three: You will then step down as Regent. I don't _care_ what excuses you use to do so. I don't even care if you announce I forced you to do it. But, you _will_ do it.

"I grant you this extra opportunity to head off me terminating the alliance only because your grandson, and rightful Lord Apparent of your House, has begged me to. Even with that, this is your last chance. So, am I clear and will you comply?"

She stared back for a long few moments until she seemed to reach a decision. Then she slowly, but barely, gave a single nod back. Her eyes never left his.

"I will have your _verbal_ acquiescence," he growled.

Her eyes flashed with anger for a flicker before she hissed, " _Yessss_... Lord Potter."

"Good," he snapped. "Your verbal acceptance of my demands is noted. In that case and based on your acceptance of my demands, as long as you're complying _and continue to comply_ , I'll withhold informing the other Houses I'm terminating the alliance."

Snapping his gaze away from hers he turned to Neville and said, "I'll see you this evening, Neville. Your grandmother is taking you to Ollivander's to get you a _properly matched_ wand right now. Something she bloody well _should_ have done before your first year."

Harry heard the other boy sigh in relief before he, Neville, then turned and stood.

"Grandmother," he said, brushing down his robes. "Shall we go?"

After the two Longbottoms left the room, one of the two until now silent aurors behind Harry let out a clear breath of relief.

Without even turning to see which of the two it was, as it really didn't matter to him, Harry smirked and said, " _That_ 's what happens when you piss off the rightful Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

Standing himself, he glanced to the two aurors and said, "Alright, you two, I think it's time for dinner."

Without waiting for acknowledgement, he simply strode out the door; head held high and with a light smile on his lips.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening Neville returned to the Gryffindor common room with an expression of pleased wonder on his face. As soon as he saw Harry, who was also there, he ducked over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you!" he quietly whispered into Harry's ear before backing off and showing his new wand.

In a clearer voice he said, "Cherry wood and unicorn tail hair; twelve inches."

"It works better for you?" asked Harry.

Without replying Neville spun slightly to the left and whipped his wand out to point in the general direction of a couch. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he firmly but still quietly intoned.

Suddenly, one of the throw pillows on that couch shot up into the air and smacked hard into the ceiling with a 'foomph!' sound. A bare moment later Neville released the charm and the pillow fell back to land with a muffled thud back on the cushion of the couch.

He spun back to grin at Harry.

What the boy didn't see was the expressions of shock on the faces of his housemates. Harry just smirked back, as he wasn't anywhere near as surprised as the other housemates clearly were at his sandy-haired friend's magical power.

"I _told_ you," he smirked. "You have far more power than that wand you were forced to use otherwise demonstrated. It was holding you back, quite significantly."

A little more serious, Neville returned, "Yeah. When I levitated that rickety chair of Ollivander's off the floor, expecting it to only hover a little, it shot up, smashed into the ceiling and broke apart.

"Right then Gran could see that she'd done wrong by me. I could see she was clearly ashamed. She spent the short trip back here profusely apologising."

"So she bloody well should have," Harry firmly nodded. "And more. Now you're going to have to learn to back off on the force you use when pumping your magic to cast a spell."

"Yeah, that's what Ollivander and Gran said," the other boy grinned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning Harry checked to see if Dumbledore and/or Snape had returned and discovered they apparently had not. He was pleased with that.

That meant, so far, he'd have another day of being free of Snape's vitriol and Dumbledore's attempted obliviates and manipulations. He had little faith, yet, of the Wizengamot actually getting it right and putting both men on trial, let alone getting convictions. But, so far, signs were that it was going to happen.

If Snape did return and said one bad word against him, however... well, Harry already knew exactly what he'd be doing in return. He'd 'end' the man in such a way that he couldn't be touched for doing it. He'd use the life debt.

As he sat at breakfast with Neville, with Hermione sitting on the other side still clearly a little unsure how to deal with 'new' Harry, the mail owls came streaming in.

Besides his copy of the _Prophet_ , Harry was unsurprised to see quite a number of owls headed in his direction.

'Ah!' he thought, 'The wizarding public are now making their collective move.'

What began as a 'super-parliament' of various breeds of owls all trying to deliver to him at once, had his housemates either side scrambling out of the way. But, not Neville or Hermione.

Hermione began by sending paralysing charms at each of the owls but was near gobsmacked when Neville, with a firm wave of his wand and a cry of " _Stupefy!_ " knocked them all out. Those still in the air dropped to either the table or the floor on either side almost as one.

While Neville blushed at what had just happened, Hermione stared at him in shock while Harry quietly chuckled and started levitating the birds off the floor that had landed there and up onto the table. Hermione joined him but Neville decided to stay out of it in case he did more harm than good.

"Nice shot, Nev," Harry smirked after he gave the boy a long few seconds to come to terms with what had happened.

Neville just blushed even harder and looked away. But Harry still saw the hint of a pleased smirk on the boy's face.

Once all the owls were on the table, Harry began releasing them of their loads.

What surprised him - and quite a few others who had also seen them - was that Neville had also managed to paralyse the few Howlers mixed in with the rest of the mail.

Harry set them aside and vanished them.

When each owl was released of its load Hermione began to take it aside, cast a finite on it and allowed it to fly away.

"My God," she exclaimed, after reviving the third bird on the third attempt. "I don't know what Neville did, but it's taking me quite a bit of power to wake these owls up again."

Again Neville looked pleased - embarrassed, but pleased.

"Gods!" Harry muttered after trying his first. "Hermione's right, Nev. You _really_ knocked these out! How about just casting a finite over them all for us, yeah?"

Blushing so much he looked as if he had third degree sunburn, Neville turned back, raised his wand, paused a moment and firmly intoned with a swish of his wand, " _Finite!_ "

The remaining owls suddenly woke and began righting themselves before flying off with indignant hoots, barks and ululas.

" _Damn_ , Nev!" Harry exclaimed. "Remind me to never get you angry with me, if you can wield _that_ much power."

Harry said it loud enough that, since they were being watched by the majority of the Great Hall, a great many people heard the remark. That was deliberate on Harry's part. He wanted as many people to know of Neville's 'new found' power as possible, just to ensure they no longer looked upon him as a squib.

However, that was no longer going to happen anyway. They'd watched him both freeze all the birds with one massive petrification charm, before then waking them all up with one massive Finite.

With all the owls now freed of their loads and sent on their way, Harry moved to check said loads. He had been surreptitiously casting detection charms on them already, and had found a few that were quite suspect. Now, though, any charms that were on them seemed to have been negated by Neville's cancelling charm. Surprisingly, that included the remaining Howlers he'd not yet vanished.

The few remaining Howlers that were there before the cancelling charm were now reduced to nothing more than ensorcelled parchment. The parchment was still Howler parchment, but it was all now deactivated.

"Be careful," he said, as Hermione reached to start opening them. "We don't know what manners of trickery the senders have included."

They found their first one when he opened one and found it to contain undiluted bubotuber pus. He was just thankful when he'd also discovered the charm that would have had it explode and send bubotuber pus over the person opening it to have been deactivated.

"Alright, stop!" he immediately commanded, as Hermione reached for the next one. "Some of these appear to have been booby-trapped."

Hermione snatched her hand back away as if she'd been burned and looked at Harry in shock.

He turned to one of the aurors who'd taken station behind him and said, "I think you need to call Madam Bones to come here. As I've just explained to these two, some of these appear booby-trapped. That would be a direct attack upon the Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House. And that makes this..." he indicated the pile of mail with a wave of his off hand, "... A criminal matter."

The auror's expression turned grim and almost thunderous. He gave a firm nod back and pulled out his auror badge. He gave it a tap with his wand and whispered into it before returning it to a pocket within his robes. "I've let her know to make all haste here."

As Harry nodded back, in a clear voice the auror said, "I need everyone to move away from this area. This is now a crime scene." And he and three other aurors moved in to clear everyone away.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Madam Bones turned up in mere minutes accompanied by a team of whom she immediately explained to be 'departmental cursebreakers'.

Harry returned, "I had no idea the DMLE _had_ cursebreakers."

She smiled and said, "People tend to forget the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is part of my department. We use them there, plus share them with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

As they were talking, the cursebreakers were going over the mail and quietly speaking between themselves as they systematically worked through it all. Eventually, one of them pulled out a floating portable Dicta-quill and parchment pair, activated it and began muttering to it as he worked.

Finally, they appeared done. And the one not working with the Dicta-quill turned to Madam Bones and said, "Five Howlers, one loaded with a modified explosive curse set to activate when the letter was opened and would then spray undiluted bubotuber pus over the hands of the person who opened it, plus a few other minor hexes and curses. Only the second and some others listed would be considered significantly harmful."

Her expression turning irate, Madam Bones snapped back, "I want to know the identity of whoever sent anything that was harmful, even if you don't consider it significant. This was an attack on the Scion and Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House. I want the culprits in my holding cells."

Both cursebreakers, already with grim expressions, turned back to try and identify magical signatures.

A mere couple of seconds later they looked about and said, "Who deactivated these?"

"Neville Longbottom cast a massive Finite over pretty much all of it," replied Harry. "Miss Granger and I did the same with only a couple of them."

"I need to analyse your magical signatures," said the cursebreaker.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Harry.

"Cast a Lumos and hold it," he replied.

Harry immediately did just that. And both cursebreakers then cast their own magics over his wand tip.

"That will do," the first one said. "Who's next?"

"That would be me," replied Hermione, stepping forward.

As Hermione cast her own Lumos Harry called Neville forward.

Neville stood up straighter and stepped confidently up.

As soon as the cursebreakers were done with Hermione, Neville cast his own Lumos. It lit up bright enough to almost blind everyone.

"Woah, Lad!" exclaimed the other cursebreaker. "Back off on the power a bit, yeah?"

Again Neville blushed a little before he did just that. And his light dimmed a fair bit.

Once the cursebreakers had somehow managed to get the magical signatures of all three, the first said, "Anyone else?"

"No," replied Harry. "I'm pretty sure we were the only three."

The cursebreaker gave a firm nod back and both returned to scanning the mail again.

It took a little while with Madam Bones, the aurors, Harry, Hermione, Neville and pretty much everyone else watching, but the cursebreakers stepped back and lowered their wands. "I think we got it all," said the first one as the second one deactivated the Dicta-quill.

"Good," said Madam Bones.

The second one then dried the ink on the Dicta-quill parchment before rolling it up and handing it to Madam Bones without a word.

"Right," said Bones, once the cursebreakers were clearly done. Gesturing to one of the aurors who had accompanied her, she indicated the pile of mail and instructed her, "Get all this gathered up. It's coming with us."

As the auror stepped forward with wand raised to do just that, Madam Bones turned to Harry again and said, "After we go through it all and remove that which is offensive or charmed, I'll organise for you to have the remainder returned."

"Not a problem," said Harry. "I doubt there's anything in that lot I want, anyway. I didn't recognise any of the owls."

Madam Bones gave a nod back and asked, "While I'm here, has there been any instances of people... whether they be students, staff or anyone else... who've bothered you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," he replied.

She frowned back and said, "You did not reply with a 'No'."

"The only incident of note was only relating to the Potter-Longbottom Alliance," he replied. "As such, it's House business. Nothing for you to concern yourself with as Director of the DMLE. Susan can bring you up-to-date with Alliance business when you're not wearing your DMLE robes."

She glanced towards one of her aurors who'd been in the castle on shift before she arrived. Harry didn't see what the auror had to say to her, but she didn't react. When she turned back she said, "Very well. Then I'd best get back to the office. My people and I have work to do relating to that mail."

Before she had a chance to turn away, Harry asked, "Any news you can share with me relating to what I brought to light during the first task?"

She hesitated a moment before she replied, "Not yet, Lord Potter."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Thank you."

She gave a nod and again turned away, ready to head back out. As she walked away she checked to make sure her contingent were following before heading back to the doors and out.

She did, however, stop for a few moments with her niece, who was waiting for her back near the doors of the Great Hall.

With the excitement of the mail now over, others in the Great Hall turned to discuss it with their fellow students while again casting surreptitious glances Harry's way.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	7. Daft Aurors and Interviews

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Daft Aurors and Interviews**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, one of the aurors who still maintained a watch over Harry informed him and Hermione both that an auror would be taking the both of them to the Ministry to be formally interviewed as witnesses to what had happened over the past three-plus years, the next morning.

Harry was looking forward to it, but Hermione was becoming somewhat of a frazzled mess. He had to take her aside to help her calm down before she made herself sick with fretting about it.

Again in a classroom just down from the entrance to the common room, this time with Harry dragging Hermione down there, he firmly sat her on the edge of a desk while he stood in front of her, frowning and with arms crossed. _Both_ ignored the quiet tailing aurors, this time.

"Hermione," he firmly said. "You need to calm down. You're making yourself sick with all this worry―"

"But, Harry," she cried, "What if I mess things up? What if I say the wrong thing and get everyone in trouble? What if I say something that's going to see Headmaster Dumbledore... or, worst still, Professor Snape... get away with what they've done? What if―"

"Hermione!" he firmly cut in. "You're _not_ going to do any of those things."

"But, Harry―" she tried again.

"Stop!" he snapped back. "You're _not_ going to do any of those things, because _none_ of those things are your concern.

"What you're going to do is simply answer the questions put to you. It is _not_ your responsibility to ensure you say nothing that allows someone who deserves suitable punishment from receiving said suitable punishment. That is the job of Madam Bones and her aurors, first; and then the Wizengamot, second."

Before she could say something else, as she clearly appeared to want to do, he continued, "I know we have learned not to trust those in authority since we entered the wizarding world three years ago. However, that has only been to do with the adults here at school, the Minister, and his... _handler_... Lucy Malfoy.

"We have no reason to doubt Madam Bones or her aurors. So far, over the past few days, she's done everything I've expected her to do when doing the right thing - and more. As for the Wizengamot, they've also not yet done anything that would lead us to believe they'd do anything but the right thing; Albus Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock and his machinations, aside."

As Harry had continued, he could see Hermione begin to slump her shoulders and look down, embarrassed by her actions.

"I know you're worried you might say the wrong thing," he more calmly said. "However, you cannot say the wrong thing if you simply answer the questions put to you honestly and fully. If you think something is important, tell her... or 'he', if it's a male.

"I really cannot see how you could possibly say anything that could harm the case or cases against anyone if you simply tell the truth. And I will not think less of you if, by some miracle, you _do_ manage to say something that harms Madam Bones's cases.

"The only way I can see you truly harming her case or cases is if you _lie_. And, if you do that, you and me are done; our friendship will be over."

That had Hermione lift her face to stare back at Harry in shock bordering on outrage. "I would _never_!" she exclaimed.

Harry was pleased to see and hear the modicum of outrage in her expression and her tone.

"I didn't think you would," he calmly explained. "I only said that our friendship would be over if you did. As our friendship is as strong as ever, shows I don't believe you would."

That had Hermione shoot up off the desk to wrap him in a 'Hermi-hug'.

For Harry, that signified she'd both accepted the truth of his words and would no longer doubt herself; at least, on this issue.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning had another, though smaller, parliament of owls make it's way to Harry. Again, Harry stepped back and allowed Neville to cast his wide area stunner over the lot.

However, when the other two stepped forward to being unloading the owls of their loads, he said, "No; stop."

When they both hesitated, he said, "This time, I want the loads checked for harmful packages _before_ we release them from the owls. If they're harmful, the owl can identify the sender; understand?"

By then, one of the aurors came up on them. "Step back, please, everyone. Again, this is a declared crime scene." Then she turned to Harry and said, Madam Bones has already been contacted and I expect her on her way."

Harry immediately explained why he said the owls were not to be freed of their loads until each package was checked. That way, they knew which owl carried which load.

The auror nodded almost negligently as he worked.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Directly after breakfast a team of four aurors - two males and two females - turned up to escort the two to the Ministry. They were escorted off the grounds by way of the main gate and, once outside the wards, directly side-along apparated to the auror apparation point inside the DMLE.

Harry, for one, was thankful; as it meant they had bypassed the public areas of the Ministry. And that meant not also being stared at by both Ministry workers and the public at-large.

Once inside the DMLE they were directly escorted to an interview room by one each of the male and female aurors.

They'd only been there a minute or two when they were also joined by _another_ male-female auror pair. This time, both sat on the opposite side of the table to the two chairs at the table Harry and Hermione were seated in.

After quick greetings of 'Good morning's across the table between the four, the female auror got right to the heart of the matter.

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger," she began, "I'm Master Auror Constance Hammer. You may address me as 'Connie'."

After both teens nodded back, she then introduced her partner. "And this is my partner, Senior Auror Beauregard Fleming."

"You may call me, Beau," he smiled. "Everyone does."

That had both teens smiling back.

"Here's how this is going to work," said Hammer. "When dealing with children we normally provide them with a glass of water that contains a squeeze of lemon, plus a very mild calming potion and similarly mild truth potion. It's not Veritaserum, so no need to worry about that."

Harry knew of Veritaserum; but only knew it to be a strong truth potion, nothing more.

"We don't normally use it on adults as we believe adults are more than capable of remaining calm and understand the need to be entirely truthful. They understand the consequences when they aren't. Therefore, their water only contains the light lemon flavour.

"For you two we'll leave it to you as an option. However, I recommend you choose to have the potions as they'll stop you from worrying about what you say. Further, it means there is less chance of your statements being disregarded in court.

"Which would you prefer?"

After a glance at each other, both teens turned back.

Harry said, "So long as we do not delve off the subject matters I raised during the first task - and you do not go too deep into my personal life - I have no complaints about taking both potions."

"Same here," Hermione immediately added.

"I understand your concerns," said Hammer. "However, while the second _is_ a truth potion, unlike Veritaserum it will not force you to answer. You can also state you do not wish to answer the question. That will be the truth and, therefore, it will not be unacceptable to the effects of the potion."

After both teens glanced at one another again, Hermione was first to answer.

"Then I have no problem taking either potion," she firmly stated.

"Me neither," added Harry.

Both aurors nodded back with pleased expressions.

"In that case..." said Hammer. She turned her head to the side and looked down a little. "Locky!"

A little house elf almost silently popped into place. "Yes, Miss?"

"Water with both potions, please," Hammer immediately ordered.

Without a word the little elf popped away again. A long moment later and it was back, together with a silver tray holding a carafe of ice water and two inverted tumblers.

"Thank you, Locky," said Hammer.

With a small smile, Fleming asked, "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I do, please," Hermione immediately replied. Turning an embarrassed glance to Harry, she added, "Sorry, Harry. But, I really need to get this out of the way before I barf."

Harry just smiled back, gave a sheepish shrug and replied, "That's fine, Hermione. I don't mind."

"Very well, Miss Granger," said Hammer. She indicated the tray and said, "You'll want to drink about half a glass of that to start with. Then you can sip from it as often as you like."

As Hermione reached for it Harry could see her hands shaking. As could the two aurors.

Fleming simply reached out, flipped a tumbler over to be right side up and poured her half a glass of water.

Hermione carefully lifted it and - after a couple of steadying breaths - drank the entirety of it in one hit.

When she turned to look at Harry, he could see she was a bit embarrassed by that. He smiled back, just reached out and silently patted her thigh.

"It's alright," he said.

Meanwhile Fleming was setting up a large Dicta-quill in front of himself.

Once he was ready he turned to Hammer and nodded once.

Hammer just gave a slight clear of her throat and began. "Interview of Miss Hermione Granger in Interview Room One at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on Friday, twenty fourth of November, 1994, at 9.30am. Interviewer, Master Auror Constance Hammer. Dicta-quill operator, Beauregard Fleming. Also present are Senior Auror Prusilla Proudfoot and Master Auror Thaddeus Pickwhistle. Master Auror Pickwhistle is senior officer of this interview."

She then turned to Hermione, who was now clearly a lot calmer and gently smiling back. It was clear to even Harry that the potions were having a positive effect.

"Miss Granger―" continued Hammer.

"Hi!" Hermione immediately and brightly returned with a smile, interrupting the auror.

Hammer smiled back and repeated, "Miss Granger, for the record, please give me your full name and date of birth."

"Hermione Jean Granger. Nineteenth of September, 1979," Hermione promptly replied.

"Confirmed," said Hammer, after checking off a sheet of parchment she had before her. "Do you give this interview of your own free will?"

"I do!" replied Hermione

Hammer gave a small nod and then got into the meat of the interview.

"Let's do this as chronologically as possible," said Hammer. "In your own words, Miss Granger, please describe for us what happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - from here on referred to as simply Hogwarts - on the afternoon and into evening of the thirty-first of October 1991. I believe there was an incident concerning a troll."

"During Charms class that day, I was trying to help a fellow class and housemate, Ron Weasley, in how to successfully perform the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa, when..."

With a break after the first hour, Hermione continued with her interview right through to the day of the first task. Hammer asked for further information along the way.

When she'd finished Harry was surprised to discover it near enough to lunch that Hammer decided they'd break for lunch before continuing.

The four aurors escorted both teens to the DMLE-only cafeteria and remained with them the entire time.

Once they'd eaten and taken a short break in the water closets, also escorted by aurors of their own genders, the two teens were escorted back to the interview room.

This time it was Harry's turn and Hammer and Fleming switched roles. Harry opted for the same potion-laced water.

Harry's interview went much longer and they took two breaks as they started back as far back as Harry remembered his time with the Dursleys.

While speaking, he was surprised by just how much he remembered. And was somewhat surprised the potions allowed him to recall it all without concern or embarrassment. It seemed there was one form of mind-based magics that affected him, after all; potions.

Then again, maybe it only did because he was a willing recipient. Something to test for another time.

By the time he was finished, his throat felt quite raw. And he was offered a potion that immediately soothed it.

"What was that?" he asked, after drinking it.

"A throat healing potion, Lord Potter," Fleming replied. "You're not the first, and I very much doubt you'll be the last, who has come away from an interview with a sore throat."

When the effects of the potion in the water wore off about thirty minutes after the interview concluded he was shocked to discover it was going on to 5.00pm.

"Sweet Merlin!" he exclaimed. "It's almost dinner time! And, _damn_ , I need to use the little boys' room!"

The four aurors chuckled and Hammer added, "I thought you might. You managed to get through almost half a gallon of water during that."

It was only after he said what he said that he realised Hermione hadn't berated him for his language. He turned to her and could see she'd been crying for a while but hadn't very recently. Her eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed and her cheeks were puffy with tear tracks on them.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry you went through all that, Harry," she hiccuped

"Hermione," he firmly said. "Not your fault; hear me? I do not blame you for the least of it. You did your best and I lo― appreciate it a great deal."

After a quick trip to the loo for both teens, they were soon escorted back to Hogwarts in reverse of how they got to the Ministry.

Thankfully, it appeared Hermione hadn't noticed his slight slip of the tongue.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they were walking back from the gates of the castle, Harry quietly asked Hermione, "Now that the interview is out of the way... are you going to take the School Board's offer of returning home until classes are back on again?"

She was a long few moments of clearly thinking it through before she replied, "Do you... think I should?"

"I think you should do what's best for Hermione Granger," he instantly replied.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm _definitely_ not going back to Privett Drive!" he replied. "I think I'll just stay here."

"No... I mean... What do you think of the idea... ummm... what do you think of the idea of coming and staying... with me?" she tentatively asked.

Her offer surprised him; enough that it made him think for a bit.

Suddenly stopping, which caused everyone else to stop, he turned Hermione to face him full on. Her expression was one of disappointment as she looked at the ground.

He said, "Sorry. You caught me by surprise there."

That brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"If that's what you want..." he began. "If your offer is genuine and not one that a friend would say but expect to receive a negative answer to... and you ask your parents first and they reply with a yes... then, yes, I think I'd like that."

The smile that bloomed on Hermione's face was contagious. It had him smiling as well.

He heard a quiet snicker from one of the female aurors, but chose to pretend he hadn't heard.

Now all excited, Hermione grabbed him with both her hands by his offhand elbow and started to almost drag him to the doors of the castle.

"Oh, Harry! Of _course_ they're going to say yes! I've been writing my parents about you since the night of the troll. And they've already said that they want to meet you. That day in Flourish and Blotts was nowhere _near_ long enough! What better way to get to know you than for you to come and stay with us for a while. Can I borrow Hedwig?" she said with a rush.

Harry chuckled back and replied, "Of course you can. I know I don't give her enough work to do. So, I know she'd love to take a letter to your parents."

"I'll write as soon as I can get back to the tower so I can collect parchment, ink and a quill. How quickly do you think Hedwig can get to Wimbledon and back?"

"Wimbledon?" he asked.

"That's where I live, Harry," she replied. "About a stone's throw from the Wimbledon All England Club."

"I thought you lived in Croydon," he said.

"No, I said I lived _near_ Croydon," she corrected. "I say that so people don't know just how wealthy my parents actually are. Wimbledon is an expensive area to live."

"Ah!" he said, as they continued to walk. A long moment later he asked, "Hang on. Isn't Wimbledon one of those areas where housing is like over a million pounds per?"

"Yes," she simply replied without explaining further. "That's why I know you coming to stay with us for a while will be no imposition," she added. "We live in a three story detached that's really four floors as the semi-underground area is also used. There's _plenty_ of room. You'll even have a bedroom with an ensuite, all to yourself; which is what I've got. You just won't have the huge dressing room I've got that I've had Dad convert to a study for me.

"I'm on the second floor, which is the top floor, while you'd be in the guest room on the first floor across the hall landing from my parents room, which is directly under mine. That's the main guest room. There's another two guest rooms on the same floor as me but neither has an ensuite. They have to use the main bathroom on that floor."

" _Whoa_ , Hermione," he laughed. "Let's not count our chickens before they're hatched, alright?

"Why not wait to describe everything once... _if_... your parents agree."

"They'll say it's alright, Harry," she said, still dragging him along. "You'll see."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once back in the castle Hermione finally let go of Harry's elbow and almost ran back to the Gryffindor Tower.

As soon as she was out of earshot one of the aurors said to him, "She sure has a lot of energy, doesn't she."

"She becomes quite focussed once she has a problem she wants to solve and devotes almost all of her energy to solving it," he replied. He gestured after her and added, "This focus is kinda the norm for her. It's good to see after having to go through those interviews."

It was left to Harry to thank the aurors for escorting them to and fro to the Ministry so, by the time he got back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was well into writing her letter to her parents.

As soon as he stepped into the room she looked up from where she was writing her letter at one of the very few study tables and gestured him over.

"I hope you don't mind Harry," she said, "But, there's been a fair bit happen over the past few days that's radically changed. And I want to let my parents know about all that and why I'll be coming home a lot sooner than expected, before I drop on them the request to bring you home with me."

"It's _your_ letter and _your_ parents, Hermione," he shrugged. "I doubt a couple of extra sheets of parchment in a letter is going to bother Hedwig in the slightest. She often brings me my copy of the _Prophet_ , remember?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, not even looking up from her writing. "I forgot about that."

Due to the time, Hermione continued to write her letter home while they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for dinner. And both teens headed directly to the owlery from the Great Hall to send the letter out through Hedwig.

Harry could tell his Snowy was more than happy to take the letter as Hermione carefully tied it firmly to her leg.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Of course, with her letter 'slash' request now winging its way to her parents, Hermione began to fret again. And that began, as far as Harry could estimate, before Hedwig even reached the horizon. This was easy for Harry to determine, as it was just as easy for him to determine back at the Ministry. She was using her top front teeth to nibble on the inside of her bottom lip.

" _Relax_ , Hermione," he said to her. "Even if they say no, I won't mind."

"I'm not worried about that, Harry," she returned. "I'm worried my parents are going to think you're my _boyfriend_."

"Oh?" he asked. "Am I that repugnant?"

"No-no-no!" she blurted. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" he asked.

"I meant... I'm worried what my father might do or say to you if _he_ thinks you're my boyfriend."

He shrugged back and said, "He'll probably say what all fathers of teen daughters say. 'You hurt my little girl and they'll never find the body.' Or, possibly, 'You even _think_ of poking what's between your legs between my daughter's legs and I'll cut it off with a rusty knife... _if_ you're lucky.'"

Hermione looked horrified.

Harry just grinned back and said, "Don't worry about it, Hermione. I'm not. It's just the sort of thing fathers say to their daughter's boyfriends. I'm expecting it."

"But... but... we're _not_ boyfriend and girlfriend!" she whined.

"I am a boy and I am your friend," he returned. "I dare say that'll be close enough for your father. And maybe your mother, too."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at the DMLE Madam Bones had just finished skimming through the statement of Lord Potter - she'd read Miss Granger's later, as it mainly was really only a supporting document to Lord Potter's - and set it aside with a sigh. Connie Hammer and Beau Fleming were seated opposite in her 'guest's' chairs.

"And both drank the potion-laced water?" she asked.

"They did," replied Hammer while Fleming simply nodded. "Lord Potter even managed to polish off almost a half gallon of it. He spoke for quite a while."

"And every word supported one hundred percent what he made public during the first task," added Fleming.

"I simply can't _believe_ the atrocities those Dursleys committed upon that boy and yet he still turned out to be wonderful young man," said Hammer.

"Have you ever heard of the quote: 'Nature versus nurture'?" asked Fleming.

"Yes," replied Bones while Hammer looked a little confused. "The argument goes, I believe; how much of a person's personality can be attributed to their inherent nature as opposed to how they were nurtured, raised?"

"Indeed," nodded Fleming as Hammer seemed to have at least somewhat understood. "However, it's even more than that. When they talk about nature they're even going as deep as the cellular level; what muggles refer to as 'genes'. It's that level that determines things like eye colour, hair colour, optimum height and weight, that sort of thing. Nurture goes to the environment in which a child is raised, warm or temperate climate, the country they were raised in, all the way down to siblings, guardians, schooling, etcetera; and includes behaviour directed toward him or her.

"If nurture was the dominant effect, then there's no way Lord Potter would not have turned out to be a new Dark Lord; irrespective of what Dumbledore would have us believe. It would also explain what Lord Potter meant when he said he should have been sorted into Slytherin and argued with the Hat not to sort him there.

"If nature were dominant - which I think has been proven in Lord Potter's case - then, no matter how poorly he was raised or badly treated, he's a Potter; and the Potters have always been inherently good people.

"Lord Potter has a strong sense of ' _Noblesse Oblige_ '; the responsibility of the peerage towards the commoner. Miss Granger often referred to what she called Lord Potter's 'Saving People Thing'. Lord Potter has a strong sense of doing what is right, even at the cost of his own welfare. I think that is a combination of his own sense of righteousness being paired with his poor sense of self worth brought about by how the Dursleys treated him.

"From everything I've learned of this matter so far, Lord Potter has been raised in a very specific way that will lead him to ultimately sacrifice himself to save others. Dumbledore's actions have created a teenager, to date, who is simply waiting for the time when he will get to carry out that act. And, I'm sorry to say, I believe it was deliberate on Dumbledore's part."

"That was my intuitive belief, as well," replied Bones. "As it was Lord Potter's. However, it's nice to have it confirmed by a Master Mind Healer."

"You should also know that Lord Potter was correct in positing that magical children raised in an abusive environment will often be sorted into Slytherin. However, that is the case for children whose psyche manages to survive being raised so. Those not so lucky will often be sorted into Hufflepuff, as they fear confrontation and try to hide in the shadows."

"I remember a couple of children like that when _I_ was in Hufflepuff," Bones almost absent-mindedly muttered.

Coming back to herself and sitting up straighter she asked, "Was he also right about matters such as the traps they had to get through in First Year, the whole basilisk fiasco and everything else?"

"I believe so, yes," he nodded. "Just as Lord Potter believes, those traps were way too simple to stop a skilled wizard, let alone a Dark Lord. They were clearly set up to test him and his friends; but, more importantly, _him_. Nothing else makes any sense.

"As for the basilisk I can see no situation where Dumbledore could not have known there was one in the school the first time it was brought up into the public areas. That was the night of Hallowe'en, 1992, when Filch's cat was petrified.

"And, as for the students who were attacked and petrified, they could have been woken within a day of their petrifications. Mandrake Restorative Draught is kept in stasis in every medical centre I know of. Hells, we even have it here in the DMLE Infirmary. I know for a fact there's currently a dozen doses of it sitting in stasis in the potions cabinet.

"No, Dumbledore wanted those students kept petrified so they wouldn't let anyone know too early that the monster was a basilisk."

"When do we go to trial with all this?" asked Hammer, who had been quiet for most of the talk.

"We start in three days - Monday morning," replied Bones.

"In what order?" asked Hammer.

"Fudge and Umbridge, then the staff of the school, we'll slot the Dursleys in there somewhere and, finally, Dumbledore," she replied. "I want Fudge and Umbridge out of the way so they don't interfere with the other trials. And I want to have Dumbledore last, as I'm hoping there will be more evidence that comes to light from the trials of the other members of staff."

In the past day and a half they had managed to get out of Fudge just how much Umbridge was involved in what he'd been doing. And that she had been blackmailing him, on the side.

"I'm going to put forward _all_ the evidence that I now have on the old man. I want to make sure that even the most die-hard of Dumbledore's supporters on the Wizengamot learn _exactly_ the type of man whom it is they support. I want there to be such a preponderance of incontrovertible evidence there is _no_ possible way the old man is going to escape justice."

"What about Sirius Black?" asked Fleming. "The man is clearly innocent."

"That's being dealt with," she replied. "I have Shacklebolt and Tonks looking for him."

"Tonks?" asked Hammer. "A bit young, isn't she?"

"Yes," nodded Bones. "However, what makes her special for this is that she's of Black blood and a second cousin of him. She remembers 'Cousin Siri', as she called him, with fondness. And, apparently, that fondness was returned.

"If Shacklebolt and she find him it may be the trigger that has him surrendering to them, rather than fighting them off and or running away again."

"Have you asked Lord Potter if he knows how to get hold of him?" asked Fleming. "I didn't specifically ask him that, but I'm pretty sure he likely knows how."

Surprised, Bones replied, "I... hadn't thought of that. I'll send him an owl and ask."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, while Hermione had not heard back from her parents yet, Harry received a decent sized letter from Madam Bones. In it she'd covered what was happening regarding the upcoming trials and such.

In two days they were starting with Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. If they had time they'd then start on the Hogwarts staff. Since he'd effectively and willingly admitted to any and all wrongdoing, the first of the staff to be tried was Filius Flitwick. Harry was surprised they'd be starting the trials so soon.

Her letter stated he would be required to attend all the trials, though she knew he'd get bored pretty quick. If he didn't he might find himself approached by an auror who was there to immediately take him to the trial of the moment. And that was only if a member of the Interrogation panel - the judges - specifically demanded his presence for a short time to answer questions.

However she also assured him, as he'd already provided authenticated memories and statement, the likelihood of that occurring was low. If he was so summoned he'd be provided a Law Wizard to advise him before he even took the stand to give verbal evidence.

Turning to a hovering Hermione he said, "The trials start the day after tomorrow - Monday. First up are Fudge and Umbridge. And, if they have time, they'll be followed by Flitwick."

"That's _Minister_ Fudge, _Senior Undersec_... Oh, to hell with it," she said. "Fudge, then Umbridge, then Flitwick. When are the others?"

Harry laughed. It was the first time he could recall since he'd first met the girl that she had not insisted on people being referred to by, as she saw it, their proper titles. It said a lot to the state of things she now chose to not use them for the adults concerned.

"After Flitwick, the next day it will be Hagrid, Sprout, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore in that order. Madam Pomfrey, from what Madam Bones alludes to here, will not be prosecuted at this time so long as she co-operates fully with the DMLE and satisfactorily answers all their questions. However, it's very likely she's going to lose her Medi-witches' credentials."

"But, _why_?" she plaintively asked. "If Dumbledore's been Obliviating her left, right and centre she's really not at fault for _any_ of it."

"According to Madam Bones her mind's been too badly compromised," he replied. "Plus, she also apparently asked to be allowed to retire and move to one of the colonies. She's utterly mortified Dumbledore was able to do to her what he did. It seems she's lost complete faith and confidence in herself."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Of course, there's also Sirius's trial to slot in there somewhere," he continued, returning to the letter. "She has a Senior Auror by the name of Shacklebolt and an Auror Second Class by the name of Nymphadora Tonks on the case of finding him. She's also asked if _we_ have some way of finding him."

Confused, he looked at her and asked, "Haven't these people got a lick of sense? Just send him a bloody owl! How do they think _I_ get in contact with him?"

Harry heard the auror standing closest behind him suddenly groan in dismay.

When both teens turned to look at him he was staring back at Harry and shaking his head in exasperation. Without a word he then cast an almost silent Patronus and said to it, "Madam Bones, Potter suggests sending an _owl_ to Black."

The Patronus, a small bear, then galloped out through the wall, heading south.

Harry just snorted in amusement and said, "Really? Is _everyone_ in magical Britain that daft?

"Won't he have up owl redirection wards?" asked Hermione.

"Any and all wards, including an owl redirection ward, can only be set up on a place - a fixed position," he replied. "As Sirius is on the move, he will have no such ward set where he is; unless, of course, he's passing through one at the time."

Turning to the auror again, he asked, "You realise that, since you can cast a corporeal messenger Patronus, you could also send him one of those, right?"

The look of pain on the auror's face was, in Harry's book, 'priceless'.

Not waiting for a reply, Harry turned back around, Hermione was only a fraction of a second behind him.

"That's _daft_ ," she muttered.

That's when Harry caught out of the corner of his eye a second corporeal Patronus gallop out through the wall.

"They're also forgetting they could use a house elf to take a message to Sirius, as well," he snarked loudly enough for the auror to hear him.

"Oh, for Merlin's _sake_!" the auror exclaimed.

Neither teen bothered to look, they just smiled at each other.

That had a _third_ messenger Patronus sent.

Realising she had another issue to raise, Hermione asked Harry, "Any word on when classes are going to start again?"

Surprised at the question, though he knew he really shouldn't be based on the girl's personality, he replied, "Well, a lot of it depends on which staff members find themselves cleared of the charges; _somewhat_ cleared of the charges, but ordered to give up their teaching positions; flat-out dismissed by the School Board anyway or even incarcerated. Only the first of those will see them returned to teach. Based on that I cannot see more than one or two, if they're lucky, returning to be professors.

"For the rest, they'll need to source and contract replacements. According to this, Madam Marchbanks of the WEA - that's the Wizarding Examinations Authority within the Ministry - has been tasked with immediately finding replacements for all the positions, just in case. She's now working with the School Board to recruit those replacements.

"Well, if she's not now, she will be starting as of Monday."

"That could take _months_ ," she whined.

"It could," he shrugged. "But that's only to have _all_ the positions filled. They may choose to recommence classes if they have... say... all bar two positions filled. We don't know.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having someone like Madam Marchbanks come and teach here for a while," he added. "I dare say she has a great deal of knowledge she could share with us. She's one of the very few people I know of who's actually older than Dumbledore.

"Plus, she apparently thinks rather poorly of our so-called esteemed Headmaster. That puts her as someone I believe I can like, right there."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Having just arrived and now sitting in her office, even if it was a Saturday, this time more closely reading Lord Potter and Miss Granger's official statements and taking notes, the Patronus of a small sun bear leapt into her room through the wall.

It spoke with the almost ethereal voice of one of her aurors; one she knew to be currently stationed as one of Potter's bodyguards, " _Madam Bones, Potter suggests sending an_ owl _to Black._ " Before it faded away.

Giving her own groan of exasperation, the Director of the DMLE set aside the statements she was reading and notes she was taking and practically face-palmed herself before she pulled a sheet of parchment before her, together with quill and ink, and set to writing.

A few seconds later, a second sun bear Patronus entered the room from the direction of the first.

" _From Potter again, a messenger Patronus should also reach him._ "

That time she definitely face-palmed herself and groaned. "Damn. Bugger. Shit. _Damn!_ " she vehemently muttered.

It took her a good ten to fifteen seconds before she could return to her writing.

Then the third Patronus entered.

" _Potter also just suggested using a house elf to take Black a message._ "

"Oh, for Merlin's _sake_!" she more vehemently sighed, unknowingly echoing her auror's own remark. "This is getting _ridiculous_!"

Once she'd finished writing she pushed the rune stone button on her desk that would summon her personal aide to her.

When the young woman entered Bones said, "If they're in, please send in Shacklebolt and young Tonks."

The aide softly said, "Yes, Ma'am." And walked out, closing the door behind herself again.

Two minutes later, there was a double knock of knuckles on her door before the door opened and both aurors walked in.

"Yes, Ma'am?" asked Shacklebolt in his deep baritone. As senior auror of the two, he spoke first.

"Have either of you thought to send Black an owl asking him to come in?" she asked.

The look of surprise on both faces before they sheepishly glanced at one another gave her the answer. "No, Ma'am," they both replied.

Looking sternly at both, trying to wilt them with her eyes, she then asked, "Do either of you know how to send a messenger Patronus?"

"Errr... yes, Ma'am," replied Shacklebolt as Tonks silently shook her head.

She then waited to see if it would twig to them what she was getting at.

The looks from both of sheepish confusion told her they didn't.

"If you can cast a messenger Patronus, have you thought of sending _Black_ one of those?" she sarcastically asked.

That was the first time she'd ever seen a black man blush in embarrassment.

She knew she shouldn't be hard on them. After all, even _she_ hadn't thought of that communication option. She was just dirty on herself for not thinking of it; and having a fourteen year old school kid, who wasn't even in his OWL year yet, reminding her of it.

"On top of that," she snapped, "What about giving a note to a house elf and having the house elf deliver it?"

Again, both aurors blushed back.

With a sigh, she handed the sheet with the letter she wrote to Black to Shacklebolt and said, "Send this to him using an International owl. The man might not even be in the country, at the moment.

"Then, once you've done that, send him a messenger Patronus and a house elf with a written message."

"Errr... yes, Ma'am," he quietly replied. And both exited again.

She muttered to herself, "We're looking like complete idiots before this young man. And it's our own bloody fault."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That morning's _Weekend Daily Prophet_ was again filled with the happenings regarding what Harry had caused to make known; just as it had been for the past few days. However, little of it was of any real substance.

Information contained in the newspaper alluded to a lot, but it was practically all 'hearsay'. And it was also clear the reporters writing the stories were getting quite frustrated with how well Madam Bones was making sure the information leaks were being kept to as small a minimum as she could manage. They were attacking her for it.

As such many of the student body were trying to figure out ways to approach Harry to get information. And he was quite thankful the aurors stationed in the castle, especially the two he always seemed to have specifically guarding him, were keeping those approaches to a tiny fraction of what he could have expected.

Now the students were getting sneaky in their approaches.

As the two teens were slowly heading back to Gryffindor Tower tailed by Harry's two bodyguard aurors, they'd just walked out of the Great Hall when one of the Slytherins in the year above them, Scarlett Lympsham, approached and offered to teach him about what it meant to be a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. In return, all she asked for was, 'the occasional titbit of information he'd be willing to share to someone who was going out of her way to help him'.

The female auror shadowing him at that moment gave a firm clear of her throat and frowned at the girl. Lympsham immediately backed off and said, "I only meant information otherwise available to the public, of course."

Before the auror could scoff back, Harry said, "Heiress Lympsham, I thank you for your offer. And I may take you up on it once the current... unpleasantness... is suitably dealt with. However, for now, I must decline. Please pass on my respects to your grandfather, Lord Lympsham, when next you have opportunity to communicate with him."

With the bare twitch of her left eye showing she was surprised by his response and his intuitiveness in 'suggesting' it was her grandfather who pushed her to approach him, she replied, "Of course, Lord Potter. I shall do so and look forward to the time when I may assist." Then she gave a slight curtsey before heading off again.

However, while her tone and expression was pleasant, Harry knew she was somewhat miffed he'd so handily discounted her; or that he'd immediately guessed it was her grandfather and Lord of her House who encouraged her to approach him. After all, she'd appeared to have gone to some effort to make herself visually appealing to get her way. For the first time he'd seen her since they first bumped into each other a few days after he first entered the school - and she'd sneered at him, looking down on him as if he was beneath even her contempt - she was not wearing a buttoned up blouse with a school tie. Instead, she was wearing 'civilian-wear' with a blouse that had a neckline low enough he could see down to between her bra-encased breasts, together with a loosely-pleated skirt that ended above the knee. As she spun away to leave he saw how it flared out, displaying her legs quite nicely.

Hermione, who was with him at the time, softly exclaimed, "Well! I... _never_!"

He turned to her with amusement on his face and twinkling eyes. "The single ladies of the castle have now had it pretty much driven home to them that the Harry Potter they thought they knew was only a mask. And that the real _Harrison_ Potter is a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, single and... I hope... quite attractive."

"Quite attractive, are you?" she scoffed.

Harry laughed, reached out, grabbed her and dragged her in close to lay a big hug on her.

After an initial exclamation of shock at being suddenly grabbed and hugged, Hermione was a few seconds before she relaxed into it.

It was a long few seconds more before she declared, with a voice muffled by his robes, "It's going to take me a little while to get used to you actually being more the touchy-feely type than I thought you were. Well, not _touchy-feely_ ; more... willing to initiate physical contact with someone else."

Still grinning, he turned his head a little and kissed her on her forehead. "Hermione Granger; my slave in the chariot."

She gave a snort of amusement before pulling away again. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you know that reference and what it means."

As they continued to walk, heading up the stairs, he said, "I'm not surprised it was a Slytherin who was the first to approach that way; or that it was an Heiress of a Noble-ranked House. Once the rest of this lot get their minds around just what type of person Harrison James Potter truly is, _that's_ going to happen more and more often."

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious.

"I'm the Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House," he shrugged. "That puts me at the top of supposed wizarding society here in Britain. In a way, you can class me as someone around the level of Marquess in the muggle world. Next are the Noble and Ancient Houses - Earls, Noble and Elder Houses - Viscounts, non-noble Ancient Houses - Barons and non-noble Elder Houses - Baronets. After that you have the 'higgledy-piggledy' of other Houses, who've earned a Life peerage on the Wizengamot - Esquires. The Magical House of Malfoy wants to be one of those, but is really not."

Hermione had stopped without a word to say she was going to and Harry had walked on a bit before he realised she was no longer beside him. He turned back, curious as to why she'd stopped. She was looking at him in stunned shock.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"You're... you're... a _Marquess?!_ " she stuttered out, that last bit in a high-pitched squeak.

"No," he immediately replied, gesturing her forward again. "Actually, a better representation would be 'Marcher Lord' since Marquis is really the French equivalent. While Marcher Lords no longer exist in the muggle world, the wizarding world had already separated from their muggle cousins by then and the Potter holdings are mainly located in the south of Wales."

"Plus, as I said, I really only called them that so you had some idea as to the ranking system of the Houses in wizarding Britain. I could, of course, have used military ranks, but the Houses are more about hereditary peerages than military ranks. The major difference between Wizarding Britain and the United Kingdom is we do not have a monarch. Well, not one that's recognised, at any rate."

Frowning she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I, for one, happen to believe Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, is our liege monarch whether in muggle or wizarding Britain or not," he shrugged with a small smile. "But, that just might be me coloured by my muggle upbringing."

"It probably _is_ ," she quietly sighed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sirius had actually arrived back in wizarding Britain late on the evening of the 23rd of November. As soon as he'd learned from Harry his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, he immediately made the decision to leave the unplottable Black 'holiday' island in the southern part of the North Atlantic near the Azores and made all haste back.

He knew, though, that Harry didn't know that.

He'd also tried to get in to watch the first task, but the security was so tight he knew he'd be caught for sure if he made the attempt.

Instead, he'd headed back to 'his' cave out the back of Hogsmeade and used the last couple of days since then to gather intelligence. Almost immediately after the first task he'd learned from the _Daily Prophet_ just what had gone on. It was all over the front page... _and_ the second... _and_ the third! Actually, it was all over the front page for the next few days.

From that he'd also learned that Harry had reported that he, Sirius, was innocent; and that both the Minister and the Chief Warlock had received irrefutable evidence of such and not acted as they should have done. The paper also covered the arrests of Fudge, Umbridge, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Hagrid, Pomfrey, Barty Crouch Senior, Molly Weasley and Lucius Malfoy. To add insult to injury, it also reported that the person who posed as that year's DADA Professor, Alastor Moody, was actually a supposedly dead Death Eater, Bartemius Crouch Junior. He too was also arrested at that time.

'Twelve people arrested!' he thought. 'Of them, the Head of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of their premier school, the Head of the Ministry and his Senior Undersecretary were included!'

"And this was all because of _Harry_?" he muttered.

He'd been living in the now 'refurbished' cave for just over a week, still collecting intelligence, when the Patronus form of a lynx cat appeared out of nowhere and leapt into the mouth of the cave.

It so badly startled the _crap_ out of him he had his ill-gotten wand raised and pointing back at the Patronus before he even realised he had reacted. However, his hand shook so badly it would be pure luck if he'd actually managed to get a spell off, let alone hit anything.

While he was trying to get his hammering heart and shakes back under control the lynx spoke in a deep man's voice.

" _Black. Auror Shacklebolt. We know for a fact you are innocent. We need you to turn yourself in so we can give you the trial you should have had and clear your name._ "

As the first one faded away a second one jumped in of the same Patronus form. And the voice continued.

" _I swear on my magic, if you turn up at the Three Broomsticks at noon on any day I will ensure your safe transport to the Ministry to await trial. Leave a white rose on a table and I'll know you accept._ "

As he took time to calm down again, even choosing to chug one of his on-hand calming potions to quickly achieve it, he began to calculate the risks involved and how to minimise them.

It took him hours to think about it - he really had nothing better to do at the moment - while he thought it through.

And that's when the Ministry owl glided in and alighted on the ground in front of him.

After a puzzled frown he checked to ensure there were no illicit, or otherwise unwanted, charms on either the bird or its letter before he then used a charm to drop the letter away from the owl.

As soon as the owl was free of its load, it moved to perch on a rock nearby.

Again frowning, he cast more detection charms over the letter and only found the one - a standard mail package shrinking charm. He quickly had that cancelled and the letter unshrunk. There were no other charms.

Carefully opening the letter he realised it also contained a blank sheet of parchment and a self-inking quill. Both had been wrapped inside the letter.

Setting them aside he began to read...

~ # ~

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black III  
of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
Lord of the House of Black_

 _Lord Black,_

 _I, Amelia Susan Bones, swear on my magic I mean you no harm. I further swear I am ready to give you that trial you were denied and, if you hand yourself over to one of my aurors, they are under orders not to harm you and to bring you before me with all alacrity. As I write, so I swear, so must it be._

 _I have tasked two aurors specifically with finding you and bringing you in unharmed. One is Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt; and the other is your cousin, Auror Second Class Nymphadora Tonks._

 _If you find them before they find you, I beg of you, hand yourself in!_

 _We know you're innocent of the crimes for which you were unlawfully tossed into Azkaban, Lord Black. Together, we will right this wrong._

 _If you would prefer we come to you at a place of your choosing, please use the attached quill and parchment to write me and let me know. The owl has been ordered to remain to allow you to mail back. Otherwise, please simply order it to return to the Ministry._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _._

 _Madam Director Amelia Bones  
of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones  
Director of the DMLE  
Regent of the House of Bones_

~ # ~

Shocked yet again, Sirius simply sat there unsure of what to do. Did he go ahead with the 'white rose' concept? Or, did he write to her and have her or someone else meet him at a place of his own choosing, as she suggested?

He also found himself completely believing what he'd been sent. He already knew Ami Bones was a witch of her word and had no doubt she'd do her best to keep him safe and see to him getting the trial he needed.

The question was: Was her best going to be good enough to keep him alive? He knew there were forces out there that would like nothing better than for him to reach a state of 'dead' before he even had a chance to walk into that courtroom.

He was certain Malfoy would be one of them. And had the financial capital and incentive to organise it.

What to do? This bore some deep thinking. Plus, knowing the trials of Fudge and Umbridge, at least, were starting the next morning, he knew he'd need to do what he was going to do pretty quick. Or, he'd have to wait until after the trials and move then.

But, if he did turn himself in either that afternoon or the next morning, would they be able to fit his trial in before or during the trials of those already organised, anyway?

He spent quite the few hours more thinking on it. And, suddenly, he had an idea. As far as he was concerned, his idea was both brilliant and worthy of being titled one of the most brilliant and daring pranks of all time.

It would definitely be one for his memoirs, _if_ he every got a chance to write one.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Riddle Manor 'Babymort, the homunculus' was having another tantrum, though mainly in his head.

There was a great deal going on in the wizard world at that moment and he was effectively out of the information loop. The only information he was receiving was via the _Daily Prophet_ and Pettigrew. And, as far as he was concerned, neither was a reliable source of information.

He already knew that one of the two of his minions currently aware of his existence and location was once more behind the walls of Azkaban. The other, Pettigrew, was a poor choice of servant. His only redeeming quality was his animagus ability and form. That he was a common brown rat allowed him to infiltrate places very few could hope to enter. However, besides his animagus ability and loyalty to him, he had very few redeeming qualities. And being a representative of his powerful self wasn't one of them.

"Wormtail!" he called.

When Pettigrew scurried in, he tentatively asked, "Yes, Master?"

"My potion!" snapped Riddle. "And be quick about it!"

Oh, how he wanted to cast the Cruciatus curse on the fat little sniveller. But, he couldn't. He needed Pettigrew to have a steady hand while making him his potions. And the Cruciatus curse would rob the man of that.

It was so annoying trying to be the most powerful dark lord the world had ever seen and yet be forced to use such pathetic whelps for lackeys

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	8. The Court Cases Begin

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight - The Court Cases Begin**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, right on 8.00am, a rather nondescript man walked into the offices of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic carrying a small bouquet of white roses and a wide smile on his face.

He approached the counter and immediately rang the little bell placed there for someone who wanted to make either a complaint or an enquiry.

Though it was a Sunday and most of the aurors were off for the day, he was approached from the other side of the counter by a young wizard auror.

"Yes?" asked the auror.

"Good morning!" replied the man. "Could you please ask that dear, sweet lady who Heads the Department if she's got time for a very dear friend. And _please_ let her know I bring with me a bouquet of her favourite _white_ roses."

"It's a Sunday. What makes you think she's in?" asked the auror.

"Oh, she'll be in," the man grinned. "She has plenty of court cases she needs to prepare for, for her not to be in."

The auror frowned and hesitated a moment before he gave an almost imperceptible shrug, then walked away towards the Director's office at the back of the 'bullpen'.

The man, Sirius under a glamour, watched as the young auror walked up to the door of what he remembered to be the Director of Department's door and knocked. A moment later, he walked in.

Sirius surreptitiously drew his wand and held it with only the tips of his thumb and index finger before himself by the middle of the shaft as he laid the roses on the counter off to one side. So far, besides the young auror, no one had paid him the least amount of attention.

About five seconds later there was a short, sharp klaxon sound and the doors leading back out slammed shut. Sirius just stood there with his hands up and wand still held with thumb and index finger of his off hand and a grin on his face.

Like little meerkats, what few aurors were in the bullpen shot to their feet and were looking about, with their wands drawn.

Then the office door slammed opened with Bones storming out with her wand held ready and a determined scowl on her face. The young auror was right behind her, also with his wand at the ready; a little scared, but backing 'The Boss'.

She took one look at Sirius and strode towards him. "Don't. _Move_!" she quietly but firmly ordered.

"I have no _intention_ to, Ami my love," he grinned as she still strode towards him.

Once she was about ten feet short she stopped and said, "Gently now... place the wand on the desk."

As he complied, Sirius whined, "But I thought it was _my_ turn to be the auror when we played, _sweetheart_!"

" _Be silent_!" she barked. With a glance at the young auror she said, "Auror Williamson. Handcuff him."

"Ooohhh... kinky!" grinned Sirius.

"I said, _be silent_!" she snapped at him again.

The auror was quick to duck around the counter and, by the numbers, affixed magic-inhibiting manacles to Sirius with his hands behind his back. Sirius made no move to hinder the young man.

Once manacled, Bones ordered, "Bring him! We're going to Interrogation Room 2."

As Sirius was led through the bullpen, he called out to the still watching on-duty aurors, "Next time we're playing 'Haughty Healers and Wicked Medi-witches'!"

That's when Bones hit him with the threatened silencing charm.

As he was practically frog-marched through the bullpen and out another door, one Sirius knew led to the interrogation and interview rooms, he turned back to Bones and pouted at her. However, the twinkle of mirth didn't leave his eyes.

"Shacklebolt, Tonks and Robards!" barked Bones. "With me! Bring a Dicta-quill with you!"

After only a short walk past two doors, one opposite the other on either side, Sirius was hustled into an interrogation room. Once he was manhandled by the young auror into a seat, his cuffs were transferred from behind his back and threaded through the ring in the table top, before they once again secured him by his wrists.

Then the young auror stepped back awaiting his next order.

A moment later Robards led in Shacklebolt and Tonks, with Tonks carrying a Dicta-quill.

Bones turned to the young auror and said, "Alright, Williamson; you're done. Thank you. And not a word of this to anyone."

The young auror gave a single nod and left without a word.

Then Bones, still staring at Sirius, asked, "Are you willing to undergo interrogation under Veritaserum?"

"Yep," he immediately replied. "Actually, I think I'd have to _insist_ on it."

She then glanced at Tonks and said, "Tonks. Set up the Dicta-quill. I take it you have qualified competence in its use?"

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Tonks, as she set to work.

Then she glanced at Shacklebolt and said, "Shack, go get a vial of Veritaserum."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the burly dark-skinned auror before he ducked out and away.

Then she turned her full attention back to Sirius and asked, "What are you using; Polyjuice or a simple glamour?"

"Glamour anchored by a rune stone," he immediately replied. "You'll find it on a cord around my neck."

"Gawain," she quietly said.

The Master Auror quietly moved around behind Sirius and, feeling the back of his neck which Sirius aided by bending his head forward, found the cord and pulled it off over his head.

As it cleared Sirius's skin his form seemed to shimmer a little as the glamour dropped away.

Tonks let out a gasp from where she was now monitoring the Dicta-quill

"Sirius!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Hello, Nymmie," he grinned at her. "Look at you, all grown up."

She scowled back and said, "Don't call me that. I prefer 'Tonks'."

"Even for _me_ , your favourite cousin?" he grinned.

"Even for you," she scowled.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you, Black," asked Bones, "Just to walk, bold as brass, up to my auror counter to turn yourself in?"

"Well, after all the different ways you sent me messages," he replied. "I thought you really wanted to see me. So, here I am!"

"I wanted to keep the fact we were trying to capture you, rather than sic a Dementor on you, quiet," she sighed.

"And you _still_ have," he impudently grinned back. "The only people who currently know who I am are you, dear little Nymmie here, Robards and... probably... Shacklebolt."

Shacklebolt took that moment to walk back in. As soon as he spotted Sirius in his unglamoured form he stopped, blinked once and walked over to Bones while keeping an eye on him. He handed her a small vial.

"For the record," she said. "Senior Auror Shacklebolt has just returned from the auror department apothecary, where I sent him to collect one vial of Veritaserum. He was just returned with that vial and I now hold it in my hand. I confirm that the seal is unbroken and the vial untampered with. It is vial number three fifty two."

Turning to Shacklebolt she handed it back and said, "I return it to Senior Auror Shacklebolt for him to administer the recommended three drops onto the tongue of our Interviewee, Sirius Orion Black the Third of the House of Black."

Shacklebolt walked around the desk to stand just behind Sirius. He then cracked the seal and looked to Sirius, "Are you willing to tilt your head back and stick out you tongue, Black?"

Sirius didn't say a word. He just did it.

After the three drops were administered, Sirius pulled his tongue back in, tilted his head back down and smacked his lips.

After a long few moments Bones spoke again. "I now begin an informal interrogation under Veritaserum of Sirius Orion Black the Third of the House of Black..."

The interview only lasted for a few minutes. At the end of it, Bones dosed him with the counter-agent herself. As Sirius began to shrug off the effects of the powerful truth potion, he looked at Bones and grinned.

"So, Ami," he said. "About that trial."

"First things first," she said. "Shack; remove his manacles."

As Shacklebolt stepped forward with a specially designed ward stone key, she went on, "Now we need to find somewhere to stick you until I can arrange a trial for you."

"I'll ask Mum if he can stay with us," piped up Tonks. "Neither my Mum or Dad _ever_ thought he was guilty. So, it won't take me much to convince them he's been interviewed under Veritaserum and found innocent."

"Check with them," said Bones. "Go use the floo in my office."

Tonks immediately left.

"In the mean time..." She looked back to Sirius. "Will that rune stone on that cord return your glamour if you put it back on?"

"It will," he nodded.

"Gawain. Give it to him," she ordered.

The elder auror immediately handed it back. And Sirius slipped it back over his neck before dropping the stone down the front of this robes.

A moment later his form blurred for a moment before he was again the man who had appeared at the front counter less than a half hour ago.

"Good," she stated, once the change was complete.

Turning to her junior auror, she said, "Gawain; take the Dicta-quilled statement, make two copies of it, put the original and one of the copies on my desk. Black gets the other. Not a word of this to anyone. Tell Tonks the same, but it excludes her parents.

"Shack; the same ban applies to you, too. Not a word of this to anyone."

Finally, she turned to Sirius and said, "You'll be following me to my office and remain there until Auror Tonks returns. Got that?"

"Yes, Madam Bones," he more formally replied. It was now clear she was going out on a limb for him and he'd not carry on with the prank because of that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, as Monday morning's breakfast was winding to a close, the owls entered as per usual. As soon as they began to glide down from the owl windows high in the rafters Hermione was focussing all her attention on trying to spot Hedwig through the illusion of the blue sky with small puffy clouds of outside.

As usual, Harry was the first to spot her, but he remained silent to let Hermione think she spotted her first.

"There!" she cried, seeing the owl and almost jumping out of her seat in excitement.

Of course, Hedwig knew where to find her 'pet', Harry, so was already on a gentle banking glide coming in over the head table, when Hermione first spotted her.

Expecting it, Harry watched as she landed with a light touch down between the plates in the middle of the table before Hermione. And immediately offered her leg.

Hermione was so nervous in trying to untie the bow that held the muggle paper envelope to Hedwig's leg that she nearly caused the bow to knot so badly it would need to be cut off. Harry had to reach over and gently untie it himself. And Hermione quickly scooped up the envelope.

Of course, she was so busy trying to rip the envelope open to get at reading the note from her parents she completely forgot to reward Hedwig for doing a good job. And the bird let her know it.

" _Prek!_ " barked Hedwig, glaring at the bushy-haired human.

Hermione gave a start, blushed and quickly offered the bird two strips of bacon. "Sorry, Hedwig. I was so excited I forgot about you."

Obviously that didn't impress the bird, as she simply snatched the two strips of bacon out of the girl's fingers and flew off without an acknowledgement.

Harry chuckled and said, "You'll have to apologise better than that to her if you expect her to carry any more mail for you."

"They said _yes!_ " Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Mum and Daddy are both looking forward to properly meeting you and said you can stay for as long as you like.

"The only thing they want to know is when they can expect us; and do they need to go to Kings Cross Station to pick us up.

"I'll have to write back to them to tell them we'll be arriving by portkey in the house, direct. And explain what a portkey _is_ , I suppose. So, they won't need to pick us up.

"Plus, we don't know what day we'll be arriving, as I don't think much will be decided until we know the results of the trials. And those are going to take a few days, at least."

"Woah, Hermione," Harry tried placating her. "I know you're excited. But, as you said, we don't know when we can leave or how we're going to get there yet.

"I suggest writing to them again and telling them we hope to know the when and how in a few days. And that the 'how' will very likely _not_ require them to pick us up from anywhere, as the magic used should see us delivered right to their home.

"If the trials go as quickly as I think they will, then the 'when' will likely be within the week."

"This time, please also ask your parents if they are also willing to house a few aurors for the duration I'm there. I cannot see Madam Bones rescinding her order for aurors to shadow me at all times, just because I'm no longer in the castle. And it wouldn't be fair to them to be shut out of the house. If necessary, I'll pay for their lodgings with my own funds, so your parents are not out of pocket."

"Oh, sorry," she said as she blushed. "I didn't want to worry you about it... and I already figured aurors would follow us there... so I included that in my first letter. But I'll add that you'll pay for their lodgings as Daddy did ask about that and I was going to ask before sending my response. There's an unused servants' quarters on the lower ground floor they can use."

The female auror standing behind them this time gave her throat a little clear to gain their attention. When both teens turned to look, she said, "Thank you, Miss Granger. That would be _far_ preferable to standing out in the cold all night; especially if it is raining."

Hermione sent her second letter off early that afternoon. And Harry included an attached letter thanking them for the 'invitation' and assuring them he had more than enough money to pay for the lodgings of the aurors and himself for while he was there.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, as soon as she arrived home, Andromeda Tonks found Sirius sitting in the kitchen nook chatting with their only house elf, who was busy trying to cook dinner.

As soon as he saw her, Sirius rose from his seat with a smile on his face and was immediately knocked back into it when she practically tackled him a massive hug.

"Gods, Sirius!" she exclaimed, holding him tight. "It's good to see you alive!"

"Hello Andi," he smiled back.

She stepped back and gave him a good once-over with her eyes before she seemed to switch into Healer mode. "Let's see. After I give you a full physical... and you _won't_ be fighting me on that... I can already see you're in desperate need of nutrition and muscle building potions, a teeth repair potion and probably Skele-grow to go with it. However, all that is going to have to wait until after the physical."

"Andi―" he tried.

"Hush!" she demanded. "Don't argue with your Healer."

"And _who_ decided you're my Healer?" he asked.

" _I_ did, of course," she replied. "Don't argue."

Dragging him with her off hand into the lounge she quickly conjured an examination table complete with padding and ordered, "Hop up and lay down."

With a sigh, Sirius complied. But she noticed it took a fair bit of effort on his part to comply.

Once he was lying down she pulled her Healer's wizard-spaced bag before her she'd brought home with her and started pulling things out.

First came a long sheet of parchment with an Auto-quill and wand. Setting that up she used the wand to begin carefully scanning him. The quill was zipping along writing things down.

Once she was finished with her scan she had to wait quite a while for the Auto-quill to finish. And stood watching it finish with a frown on her face.

Sirius used the opportunity to sit back up again, swinging his legs off the side of the table.

"Well?" he asked.

"In a moment," she almost distractedly replied.

She began muttering, "Nutrition, muscle-rebuilder, _teeth_ -rebuilder, Skele-grow, vitamin enhancer, diet enhancer, dementor exposure restorer... no, a mild wit sharpener... I'll have to wait on the dementor exposure restorer until after your trial... and a memory restorative draught."

Looking at him directly she said, "For someone who's spent eleven years in that hell-hole, plus another fifteen plus months on the run, you're looking pretty good."

"I've been self-medicating for some of that time on the run," he replied. "It wasn't much, but I did what I could with what I could find."

With an almost thunderous expression she snapped, "With the amount of damage your body's taken that was bloody dangerous!"

"I had no choice!" he snapped back. "What _else_ could I have done?"

"You could have come and seen me!" she growled.

"Not when your daughter's an auror, I couldn't," he sighed.

She stared at him for a long few moments before she changed the subject. "When's your trial?"

"No idea," he replied. "Bonesy's going to have to fit it in around the trials she already has going on. I think she's going to slip it in between two of the high profile ones."

" _Yours_ will be a high profile one," she put.

"Yes, but she doesn't want wind of it getting out right up until I'm brought into the courtroom."

"Did she give you any idea of about when that is likely to happen?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I think," he replied. "She's going to try and slot it in immediately after Fudge and Umbridge."

With a nod she said, "Then there's little I can do in the time before then. However, I _can_ at least get you halfway presentable for your trial."

"That... would be for the best, I think," he sighed.

She wrote a few things down on another sheet of parchment and called her house elf. "Benny!"

With a pop the elf appeared at her side. "Yes, Mistress?"

Handing the elf the parchment she ordered, "Take this to Mister Tattings of Twillfit and Tattings and tell him it's somewhat of a rush order. I want to be picking it up no later than ten a.m. tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Mistress," the little elf replied taking the piece of parchment, giving a little bob of respect and popping away.

"Twillfit's, Andi?" asked Sirius.

"Since Uncle Arcturus passed, _you_ are the Head of the House of Black," she firmly replied. "When you walk into that courtroom you will be dressed the part, even if I won't have time to get your health up to scratch."

"I was disowned," he frustratingly returned. "There's no way―"

"Unlike me, you were _never_ disowned, Sirius," she replied, cutting him off. "Aunt Wally, blasting your name off the family tapestry, had nothing to do with it. No matter how much that old harridan demanded it, I know _for a fact_ Uncle Arcturus refused to do it."

"How do you know that?" he asked, quite curious.

"Just because Uncle Arcturus was forced into the position of having to disown me, did not mean he no longer _talked_ with me," she replied. "He and I kept up both a correspondence conversation with the occasional secret meeting, where we could talk directly.

"According to him it was his opinion I was one of the few family members he had left that he felt he could both respect and trust. You were also on that very small list."

"I... didn't know that," said a very surprised Sirius.

She smiled back and said, "I dare say there's a lot you don't know. However, now that you are Lord Apparent, we need to get you cleaned up, made healthy again and brought up to date with the business of the family."

Casting a critical eye on his cousin, he asked, "Did Arcturus manage to bring you back into the family, before he passed?"

"No; he couldn't," she replied. Not looking Sirius in the eye she said, "He told me he hoped _you_ would when your innocence was finally proven and you took up the Lordship."

Giving a firm nod back he said, "Then it will be the first thing I do as soon as I don the ring."

Looking at him more directly, she softly said, "Thank you"

After a moment, she appeared to straighten herself up, mentally refortify herself and said, "Now. Though we cannot do much about your health between now and your trial, it does not mean we cannot make a start on that.

"The first thing you're going to do is take a bath. No offence, cousin Sirius; but, you stink."

He just gave a snort of amusement.

"While you're bathing, Benny should return and we'll have a set of decent robes for you to wear. We've kept those robes of Ted's that he can no longer wear due to increasing a bit of _girth_... shall we say. You're of similar height that what height difference there is will be unimportant. What you're wearing will be burned.

Sirius gave a second snort of amusement when Andromeda referred to her husband's gaining of weight as increasing his girth.

As he was about to head to the bathroom, he asked, "Who sits as proxy for Black on the Wizengamot? By rights it should be Cassiopeia."

"No one," she replied. "Lucius Malfoy has convinced Fudge his son, Draconis, is the next Lord Black. And then had himself installed as _Regent_ for the House of Black."

Sirius spun on the spot just as he was about to walk out of the room. His expression quickly morphed from shocked surprise to fury. "He _what_?!"

"You heard me," she scowled. "Lucius Malfoy is currently sitting the Black seat as Regent. However, Gringotts has not given him access to the Black vaults in his self-claimed role, because they know damned well he is not. And Malfoy has kept that quiet from the Ministry."

" _That_ will be the first thing I rectify at my trial," he all but snarled.

"Yes, but because he has claimed regency and it therefore allows him a seat on the Wizengamot when he otherwise would not hold one, have no doubt that he will be pressuring the Minister to have you 'Kissed' at the first opportunity," she explained. "It also explains why the order for dementors to be sent out from Azkaban to hunt you down and 'Kiss' you exists. _And_ why Bartemius Crouch Junior was not 'Kissed'; but, instead, just returned to his cell.

" _That_ is why it is imperative you being given a trial is to remain a secret right up until you walk into the chamber _for_ your trial."

"And that is why Bonesy sent me to you to be put 'on ice' until the trial, rather than kept in a holding cell in the auror department," he nodded. "I wondered why, but was just happy she didn't choose that option."

"That is why," nodded Andromeda.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Also that evening, as soon as he was able to separate himself from Hermione, Harry quickly drafted a letter to send to his Account goblin in Gringotts. He had a warding job he wanted to done, 'toot sweet', and wanted the best erected he could get while also considering the environment in which they were to be erected.

He also wanted it done in secret, with even the occupants not aware of it happening. And the goblins were the only ones who would do that. Gold was gold and it was none of their business if the humans would be disagreeable or not.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning and very shortly after breakfast, Harry and Hermione were approached by four aurors, two of whom he recognised, just as they were leaving the Great Hall.

With a quizzical frown, he asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm Master Auror Robards," said Robards. "Madam Bones has requested your presence at today's trials, after all. We're your escort."

"Just me?" he asked.

"No, Lord Potter," he replied. "Miss Granger, as well."

After Harry glanced at Hermione for a moment he turned back and sighed before looking at his current two auror shadows. "You recognise these four?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Potter. They are who they say they are," replied the senior of the two.

"Very well," he said, turning back to Robards. "Well, it's not as if we've got anything better to do."

Robards smiled and gave a nod. "Then, let us be off," he said, indicating the main doors.

"Not yet," said Harry. "Both of us need to change out of our everyday wear before we go. It would be unseemly to appear in the Wizengamot chambers in anything but our best."

"There's no need―" started Robards.

"... To hurry there," Harry cut in. "I know. Give us fifteen minutes and we'll be ready to go."

Robards gave a sigh of minor frustration before he nodded.

And both teens hurried up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. And both were back down in just under the time Harry gave them to get changed. Both were wearing wizarding robes for their gender, with Harry wearing quite good quality robes. Harry also knew the robes Hermione was wearing was her only set of non-Hogwarts robes.

"Ready?" asked Robards, as soon as he saw them come down the stairs.

"Yep," replied Harry.

"Then, let us go," he said. "We're now running a little behind schedule."

"Then you should have allowed for that in your scheduling, shouldn't you?" Harry shot back.

Robards chose to ignore the question.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before the trials started, the two teens were taken to Madam Bones's office. There, she explained that she was unable to develop sufficient evidence to see Lucius Malfoy face trial.

"We all know he's guilty," she agreed. "However, yours is the only testimony containing any evidence against him. And, while you're obviously quite the clever young man, you were still only twelve years old at the time he tried to cast the Killing Curse at you. His stated reason for that, by the way, was just to scare you. He claims he was never going to do it. And, under wizarding Britain law, threatening it is not the same as actually doing it.

"However," she continued, "I have sufficient evidence to have him removed from being a sitting member of the Wizengamot for prejudicial behaviour. I informed him he either voluntarily stepped down from that body, or I would take him to trial and have him _permanently_ stripped from ever being allowed to sit upon that body, anyway. I _think_ I had enough for that.

"As he still has the dream of the Magical House of Malfoy being elevated to Noble status within his lifetime, I know he would not want to jeopardise that. I made it quite clear it would not happen if he tried to force the issue and still try to demand sitting on the 'Mot; I'd charge him, anyway."

"Damn!" scowled Harry. "However, he could still try to force it later, once he felt sufficient time had passed and you wouldn't then be able to push for his trial, anyway."

"Nope," she smiled. "I forced him to make an oath he would not try to sit on the 'Mot until the House of Malfoy was elevated. And let him think there was still a chance of that. I'll be making damned sure there isn't."

"So, he's decided to play the 'long game' and wait, rather than force the issue and risk losing everything," he sighed. "At least he's showing the Slytherin mindset his son utterly lacks."

"Just so," she agreed with a nod.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because of the secrecy surrounding Sirius turning himself in, not even Harry was made aware his Godfather's trial would be that day. Actually, the only people who knew of it were Sirius himself, Amelia Bones, Gawain Robards, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks - who was now his self-appointed healer - and Ted Tonks, who would be acting as his Law-wizard for the trial. That was until that morning, moments before the trials started and Harry and Hermione had already left to be taken down and 'snuck' into the chamber. Then she'd summoned the aurors who would also be in the courtroom into her office and briefed them.

Having already met Edward 'Ted' Tonks on a couple of occasions previously and his opinion of the man now impressing him even more, Sirius had decided he would both accept the man as his Law-wizard for the trial and - unknown to anyone else just yet, including the man himself - would be retaining the muggleborn wizard as his Law-wizard of Record for the House of Black at the immediate conclusion of the trial. Sirius had no idea who was the current Law-wizard of Record for the House of Black, but knew whoever it was hadn't done their job by ensuring he received a trial in the first place. He suspected Malfoy's interference in that.

The first trial up that morning was of Cornelius Fudge, as expected. Harry and Hermione were escorted in just as the Members of the Wizengamot filed in.

Three days previously, Madam Bones herself sent the owl to Fudge informing him of his trial. In that notice she also informed him that if he didn't turn up in person before 9.00am that morning, precisely, then he would be tried _in absentia_. And, as such, would not have opportunity to speak in his own defence.

Further, if he didn't turn up and was found guilty of any of the crimes for which he'd been charged, then he would be considered to have escaped lawful custody. Then reminded him that it was he, on his own authority, who ordered the dementors out to hunt down Sirius Black and immediately apply him with the 'Kiss', just because he had 'escaped lawful custody'.

She expected it was enough to ensure the man was in court and she was right. When the current Chief Adjudicator, Madam Augusta Longbottom - who still had not stepped down as Regent for the House of Longbottom - banged her gavel and called for 'The accused, Mister Cornelius Fudge' to step forward, a similarly portly man to him almost reluctantly came forward from the very full visitors' gallery.

"And, who are you, Sir?" she asked.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge," he replied. "I've taken Polyjuice to ensure I safely arrived before someone tried to murder me... again."

"Again?" asked Longbottom.

"Someone tried to enter my home, without invitation, the night of my... arrest... six days ago," he replied. "I informed Amelia by owl I was then immediately moving to a safe house known only to me for my own safety."

When Longbottom turned to Amelia, the stern woman nodded back and replied, "I was so informed."

Turning back to Fudge she said, "Very well. Take a seat." And indicated the accused's chair with its golden chains. "At least you have enough honour to come here today."

Though he looked at the chair with some fear, Fudge manned-up and sat. As soon as he did, the chains leapt to life and firmly bound him to the chair. He gave a quiet yelp and slightly jumped when they did.

Fudge's trial then went through quite quickly. Each of Harry's memories were displayed, as they were in the first task, of Fudge's behaviour regarding being informed of Sirius's innocence. Together with other memories the man himself reluctantly submitted. The trial was quickly moving ahead.

Harry and Hermione were not asked to give testimony, but were ready to do so if they were. They'd already been told they'd be there for each trial those memories were shown, just in case. They sat together off to the side apart from the general public and the media. They were watched over by two aurors, Robards and Hammer, who kept their eyes scanning the room looking for trouble.

It did not pass the notice of either teen that they were right alongside a door that led out of the chamber, but not out to any public area they knew of. Harry suspected it was through to the Members' area behind the tiers.

When the charges were read out it was clear the man was not unaware of them. He then immediately pleaded guilty to all bar one. That one dealt with the acceptance of bribes. Fudge's Law-wizard was clearly under orders not to fight the charges too hard, only the evidence given for the taking of bribes and only seek to clarify matters when he felt evidence was skewed.

When directly asked why he pleaded not guilty to the charges of accepting bribes, he said he did not see them as such and firmly believed them to be donations for each of his re-election campaigns as they arose.

However, he pleaded guilty to failing to report evidence that suggested Sirius Black was innocent. But tempered it with saying, while it was three teenagers who stated that without providing their own evidence, a Master Occlumens informed him he believed the three to be under the effect of Confundus charms. And a second wizard later told him he believed the same.

When asked who those two were, he replied, "Severus Snape was the first; and Albus Dumbledore was the second."

That led Harry to almost snarling in anger. Hermione just gave a sob and leaned on Harry's shoulder, softly crying. It was apparent that Fudge's testimony just drove another nail into the coffin of her respect for the old man.

Unknown to him, she'd still held out hope that Dumbledore's actions were either unintentional or misconstrued. Fudge's evidence burned that forlorn hope away.

"You were aware, were you not, that at the time you ordered the dementors to be brought in to administer the 'Kiss' to Sirius Black that he was already back in custody," pressed Longbottom, "And that he was also the Lord Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

Fudge gave a visible gulp and began to shake a little. "It... had not occurred to me, at the time."

"Considering you held the highest political position in magical Britain at that time, I find that _very_ difficult to believe," she glared back at him. "However, we have no proof, either way, on whether or not you're telling the truth."

"Ignorance of that is not a defence, Chief Adjudicator Longbottom," Prosecutor Scrimgeour piped up.

"No, it is not," nodded Longbottom. "However, if he truly did _not_ know, it offers explanation."

"And, yet, proof was available to him," argued Scrimgeour. "While those under-aged cannot be asked to give a vow as to the truth of their verbal remarks, they can give memories."

"Memories can be tampered with," argued the Defence Law-wizard.

"Only by those who are, themselves, Master Occlumenses," Scrimgeour argued right back. "And, if you argue they are Master Occlumenses, then you must also accept they could not be under Confundus charms. You cannot argue both."

"Alas, such memories were not offered at the time," he argued back.

"Nor asked for."

"Enough!" snapped Longbottom. "This argument will lead nowhere."

The court case wrapped up soon afterwards after almost an hour and a half.

The sentence was the immediate and permanent stripping of Fudge of his position as Minister, being able to hold any position within the Ministry ever again, being able to sit upon the Wizengamot in any capacity ever again, fined a total of one hundred thousand galleons and sentenced to Azkaban's light security wing, dementor free, for five years.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Next up came Umbridge. The stupid woman tried to bluster her way out of her own trial citing she was acting under her authority as Senior Undersecretary. And that what she did was because of matters the court was both not privy to and could not be told.

Longbottom immediately shot that down by stating, "If you do not tell us those reasons then they cannot be used by you in your defence. That has been a precept of law for centuries."

Her Law-wizard tried to argue her case was special and should be exempt from that precept due to her position, but failed to sway the Members. Even when he demanded a vote for it, which he'd lost, he still tried to argue for it. It took Longbottom having to tell him that if he continued to push for it he'd be ordered from the chamber for hindering the trial before he finally shut up about it.

It was then quickly clear to all that it was now clear to him he'd lost the case right at that point. From then on he was arguing for leniency.

However, the Members were not in a lenient mood. She was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban in medium security and led from the chamber in chains still demanding she was in the right and the Members were wrong.

Looking to the Members, Harry could see many of them were both relieved and or a little smug about her getting her comeuppance. Harry suspected that many of those she blackmailed were sitting in those tiers.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Umbridge was led out Longbottom ordered, "Bring in the next accused!"

Everyone expected it to be Barty Crouch Senior. However, that's not who came in.

Instead, yet another wizard stepped down from the visitors' gallery and walked forward. He appeared quite thin. He was also accompanied by another man at his heel. This one was a little more stocky.

It wasn't until he was walking forward, turned and winked at where he knew Harry was sitting with a smirk, that Harry realised who the slender wizard was.

'Sirius!' he thought, in shock.

It was Hermione's gasp that alerted him that she knew who it was, too. "Harry," she whispered to him, "Do you know _who_ that is?"

"I do now," he whispered back. "Now, please be quiet and don't give the game away. This should prove interesting."

Looking around, Harry could see that all the aurors had tensed up, with many already having their wands out and were closely watching everyone and everything.

"Bartemius Crouch Senior?" asked Madam Longbottom.

"No, Ma'am," he replied, before reaching up and removing the rune-stone 'necklace' from about his neck.

As soon as the stone cleared his skin, his form blurred a little before settling on Sirius's normal form. Unlike the last time they saw him, however, he was wearing robes of the finest cut and materials, plus his robes showed the Black family crest on his right breast. "Sirius Orion Black the Third," he continued.

That had near pandemonium in the chamber, both from within the Members' tiers and the visitors' gallery.

Bones immediately fired a cannon blast charm and bellowed, " _Be silent!_ " That she obviously also pumped her magic into amplifying her voice a little was a given, as Harry could not believe someone could be so loud without magical or technological help.

That, pretty quickly, had everyone settle back down again.

"Aurors!" she called, more quietly. "Anyone who doesn't settle down immediately when ordered to do so is to be escorted from the chamber, unable to return!"

As aurors began to move, everyone immediately went silent. No one wanted to miss this, so the threat was a 'biggie'.

Once she had quiet again, Madam Longbottom firmly asked, "And just _why_ do we have Sirius Black stepping forward as an accused?"

"Because the man has never had a trial," replied Bones. "He was summarily tossed into Azkaban, thirteen years ago, without one. Today, we are rectifying that gross miscarriage of justice."

That had murmurs again rising both among the Members and the visiting public.

Sirius calmly walked forward and was about to sit in the chair when he stopped and said, "For this moment and before I take a seat I will first inform you I have both a wand and a portkey on my person.

"My wand is in a holster on my left wrist and a portkey in the form of a bracelet is on my right wrist." And carefully moved his arms out and away from his body.

Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately stepped up behind him and relieved him of both. Then, before stepping away, scanned him.

Looking up at Bones he clearly said, "There are no other magical devices on his person, Ma'am."

"Very well," said Longbottom. "Please take a seat, Mister Black."

"Actually, as I have not yet be found guilty of a crime, you should be addressing me as Lord Apparent Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Chief Adjudicator Longbottom," he firmly corrected. "Or, Lord Apparent Black in the short form."

She gave a nod back and said, "Lord Apparent Black, then. Please take a seat."

With his own nod back, Sirius sat in the chair. The chains, almost lazily this time, wrapped about him. The wizard with him stood just behind his left shoulder.

"For the record," he said, before anyone else could speak. "I swear on my magic and my life I do not now carry on my person any portkeys or other magical foci. In effect, I am unarmed. As I say, so I swear, so shall I be judged."

He gave a slightly muted flash as magic accepted his oath.

'Clever,' thought Harry. 'Now no one can curse him and use the excuse they thought he was going to attack them or use magic to escape.'

As he sat, Madam Bones handed Madam Longbottom a sheaf of parchment.

The gentle-wizard with Sirius then said, "Law-wizard Edward Tonks, acting for the defence."

As she read through it Longbottom stated, "For the record, I have just been handed by Madam Director Amelia Bones of the DMLE what appears to be a Dicta-quill-taken testimony of Lord Apparent Black taken in the presence of both Madam Bones and three of her aurors. According to the testimony, Lord Apparent Black gave the testimony while under the effects of Veritaserum given with his permission."

Turning to Madam Bones she asked, "Do you, Madam Bones, so attest that this testimony was, indeed, taken both by a properly functioning Dicta-quill and while Lord Black was under the effects of Veritaserum?"

"I do, Chief Adjudicator," replied Bones.

Longbottom then gave the documents a swish with her wand and suddenly copies of it flew to each sitting Member.

Turning to Sirius she asked, "Lord Apparent Black, do you, of your own free will, assent to the use of Veritaserum being used upon you at this time and in this place?"

"I do, with conditions," he replied.

"And your conditions?" she asked.

"That such questions directed to me are _only_ asked by yourself, Madam Bones and Law-wizard Tonks," he firmly replied.

"I can accept those conditions," she replied. "In that case, bring forth a sealed vial of Veritaserum."

A rack of vials was quickly produced, checked for tampering and a single vial taken to Sirius. Auror Fleming was the one to administer the recommended three drops, which Sirius willingly accepted.

After the test questions were asked they got right into the relevant ones.

Twenty minutes later those Members who didn't already know, together with the visitors, were left stunned and appalled.

Sirius was proven under Veritaserum not to be the Potters' Secret Keeper on that fateful night; Peter Pettigrew was proven to be the Secret Keeper as he _verbally_ gave Sirius the Secret - which, unlike if it was written down, could only be done _by_ the Secret Keeper; Pettigrew had also verbally given the Secret to Albus Dumbledore - which meant Dumbledore knew it was Pettigrew, not Sirius, who was the Secret Keeper; Pettigrew escaped that street in Manchester by sending a blasting curse at a gas main, which killed the muggles; he willingly cut off one of his fingers to leave it behind as evidence purporting he was also blown up by the gas explosion, but escaped; and that he escaped from Azkaban - not to kill Harry Potter, but to protect him, as he had evidence Pettigrew was at Hogwarts in his animagus form posing as the pet rat of a young boy from Gryffindor.

That took quite the while to explain and, by the end of it, the Veritaserum was wearing off. Sirius was also quick to alert Madams Longbottom and Bones of that fact, too.

After a long few moments and a long sigh, Madam Longbottom said, "I think we've heard enough to prove Lord Apparent Black's innocence. Any objections against us immediately moving to the vote?"

" _I object!_ " called Caracticus Nott, one of those Death Eaters who claimed he was under the Imperius curse while serving Riddle. "It is obvious Prisoner Black has taken a counter-agent to Veritaserum. And, therefore, he has been spouting nothing but lies."

As people jumped up in arms as to his gall in stating such, Madam Longbottom had to bang her gavel a couple of times to restore order. As soon as she got it, but before she could say anything, Sirius piped up.

"I Sirius Orion Black the Third, swear on my magic and my life I have taken no such counter-agent to Veritaserum. As I say, so I swear, so should I be judged!"

Again, there was the muted flash of light signifying the oath as given and accepted.

"As I'm still alive, I'm obviously telling the truth," he snapped back.

"Yes... well," said Madam Longbottom. "That puts paid to _that_."

She then turned to Nott and said, "And one more remark out of turn from you, _Lord_ Nott, I will both evict you from these proceedings and encourage Lord Black to sue you for _slander_!"

Nott immediately fell silent, but fumed in his seat.

When the wizard shut back up Madam Longbottom then called the vote.

It was a very clear majority, almost three quarters of those present, that voted Sirius not guilty.

And only a few of the dark Houses, including Parkinson and Nott, who voted him guilty.

As soon as the vote was decided, Madam Longbottom then said, "Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black the Third of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, having been found not guilty by a clear majority of the Wizengamot of all charges this day, you are declared not guilty. You are free to go."

"Aurors," called Madam Bones. "Release Lord Black of the chains. He is a free man."

As soon as they did so, he stood, closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath before turning to look in Harry's direction with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Further," called Madam Bones. "The 'Kiss on Sight' order against Lord Apparent Black for the dementors is hereby immediately and unequivocally _revoked_. Further, all dementors not having already been returned to Azkaban are to also be immediately recalled directly to that place.

"Auror... Sampson; go, right now, to the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures and see to that immediately. The first order is to have been removed and the second invoked by no later than thirty minutes from now."

"Yes, Ma'am," nodded one of the younger aurors before he spun about from his place along one of the walls and hurried from the room.

"Chief Adjudicator Longbottom," called Tonks. "As Lord Black was unlawfully incarcerated for twelve years, plus had to suffer for a further year on the run while dodging dementors sent to suck out his soul, it falls to Ministry to compensate the man. The defence claims the sum of one hundred thousand galleons per year pro rata for that insult and the harm he has received.

"Further, the defence demands Lord Apparent Black be recognised by this body as the rightful godfather of Lord Harrison James Potter, as per the wishes of his parents. Lord Apparent Black, as per the parents' wishes of Harrison James Potter, was supposed to be the rightful guardian of the then infant Harrison James Potter on their passing. A position the defence believes was _usurped_ by Albus Dumbledore, when it has now become known Albus Dumbledore _knew_ Lord Apparent Black was then the infant Harrison James Potter's rightful guardian, magical or otherwise."

"So ordered," stated Madam Longbottom. "You are aware, are you not, that since Lord Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire for the Tri-Wizard Tournament that he has been recognised as an of-age student and, therefore, an emancipated minor?"

"The defence is aware that Lord Potter has been declared of-age; not an emancipated minor," he stated back. "He _cannot_ , legally, be both."

Harry knew that but was thankful this Tonks man made it a matter of Record. He wondered what Longbottom was trying to accomplish by having him recognised as an emancipated minor and not of-age. She was up to something there, as she scowled back for a moment.

"In that case, Lord Apparent Black, unless there is anything further, you are free to go," she said.

"There is one piece of business I have before this body that I consider most urgent, Madam Longbottom," said Sirius.

"Oh?" she asked. "And what might that be?"

Turning to the Auror Shacklebolt, who had taken his wand earlier, Sirius asked, "My wand, please?"

After the auror quickly checked with Madam Bones he had permission to return it to the man, Shacklebolt silently handed it back.

"Thank you," said Sirius, turning back around.

Immediately holding the wand in the grip to give oath, he said, "I, Lord Apparent Sirius Orion Black the Third of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, hereby remove Lucius Abraxas Malfoy from unlawfully holding proxy, or claimed regency, of the Seat of Black; and demand he no longer hold that role, _from this very moment forth_!"

With Malfoy out of the way, at the moment, no one sat the Seat. Malfoy did not sit a Seat in his own right, because the House of Malfoy was not a Noble one, as he often tried to publicly state.

"Done," declared Longbottom.

"Now," continued Sirius. "Who sits as regent or proxy for the House of Potter?"

He watched as all eyes in the Members' tiers swivelled to stare at Elphias Doge, who was staring at Sirius in shock.

"Elphias Doge," asked Sirius. "Do you currently claim regency or proxy for the House of Potter?"

Doge blanched, nodded back and replied, "Albus Dumbledore, as Mister Potter's magical guardian, appointed me as proxy with him as regent." The man seemed to have suddenly broken out in a cold sweat.

"Since I was never convicted of a crime that would require it, I was never stripped of being the rightful guardian of Harrison James Potter and I never appointed Albus Dumbledore as Regent of the House of Potter in my stead," Sirius argued right back. "Therefore, Albus Dumbledore was never in a position where he had _any_ right to claim Regency or appoint you as Proxy for the Seat of Potter.

"Added to that," began Sirius. "As Lord Potter has been declared of-age, he no longer needs a regent. And it is also now his right to name his own proxy. You _know_ that and shouldn't have even taken that seat today. Step down."

Doge seemed to slump in his seat - or, rather, Harry's seat - for a moment, before he rose and made his way down the stairs and out of the tiers. He didn't even look at Sirius or in Harry's direction.

Sirius then asked Madam Longbottom, "A moment of the Wizengamot's indulgence, Madam Longbottom, while I confer with Lord Potter?"

Madam Longbottom immediately snapped, "No."

"I call for the vote," Bones immediately cut in.

Longbottom was obviously still very angry with Harry, hence her refusal. Luckily, Bones knew that. That's why she called the vote to decide.

Clearly the call made her even more angry. "Very well," she snapped. "All those in favour of the indulgence?"

More than half raised their wands.

"Those against?"

Only a few were raised.

Still with a moue of annoyance and anger, Longbottom turned back and said, "You have five minutes, Lord Black."

As soon as the decision was announced, Harry stood up from his chair and made his way to Sirius, who then immediately laid a big hug on him for a moment, and Tonks.

Stepping back, Sirius quietly asked, "Any ideas on who to name as your proxy, Harry? Or, would you prefer to take the seat yourself? It would mean taking at least one day off school a month to attend the Wizengamot if you want to take the seat yourself."

Harry thought about it for a few moments before he said, "I do not know. Can I defer the decision until the next meeting of the Wizengamot?"

"That's actually a wise decision," said Tonks, while Sirius smiled.

"I think so, too," said Sirius. "However, I think it might be a good idea to give your proxy, temporarily, to Madam Bones. It will be one more vote that will fall against Dumbledore and his lackeys in their trials."

"Good idea," said Harry. "Alright, do that."

Again, Sirius smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry. You can return to your seat."

As Harry did so, Sirius spun back to the Wizengamot and said to Madam Longbottom. "Thank you for the indulgence, Madam Longbottom. I do not need the full five minutes.

"At this time, I name as proxy for the Seat of Black, Madam Andromeda Tonks of the House of Tonks and soon to be reinstated to the House of Black. And further, as true named guardian of Lord Potter and under direction from Lord Potter, I name as proxy for the Seat of Potter Madam Director Amelia Bones of the House of Bones and Director of the DMLE."

"Very well," she said. "Is Madam Andromeda Tonks here?"

Standing up from the visitors' gallery, Andi Tonks stepped down and came forth.

"You may take your seat in the Seat of Black," said Madam Longbottom. As the woman did so, Longbottom continued, "Let the record reflect that the new Proxy for the Seat of Black is Madam Andromeda Tonks of the House of Tonks; and the new Proxy for the Seat of Potter is Madam Director Amelia Bones of the House of Bones and Director of the DMLE.

"Turning to Sirius again, she asked, "Anything else?"

"No, Ma'am," he replied. "Thank you to the Wizengamot for _finally_ giving me the trial I _should_ have had within a month of first being held in custody in November of 1981. Better late than never, I suppose."

Then he spun away and went to sit with Harry and Hermione. He conjured his own seat there as he approached. However, he need not have bothered.

Turning to Bones, Longbottom asked, "Do we have the next ready?"

"I believe we should break for lunch," replied Bones. "That will give my aurors time to go to Hogwarts and bring back the next two after Bartemius Crouch Senior - Rubeus Hagrid and Filius Flitwick."

"They're half breeds, both of them," snapped Nott. "I say we just toss them into Azkaban."

"Lord Nott, we just got through finding a man to be innocent, who was tossed into Azkaban without a trial," sighed Bones. "Do you _want_ to see the Ministry pay out yet more galleons in reparations should they later be found innocent?"

That shut the man up again. And again he sat back in a funky sulk.

"We break for one hour for lunch," declared Madam Longbottom. And she banged her gavel once on the bench before her. That had her then rise and begin to walk out, followed by the other Members. They walked out while quietly chatting between themselves.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	9. Flitwick Plays Hardball

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Flitwick Plays Hardball**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During lunch, where the two teens, Sirius and Ted Tonks were invited to dine in the DMLE cafeteria at the insistence of Madam Bones's aurors and at Sirius's own insistence, Harry and Hermione went through the facts of what had happened over the past few days and where they knew the _Daily Prophet_ had printed untruths. Ted and Andromeda Tonks also sat near them, but left the three to chat quietly among themselves.

Harry was surprised Andromeda had not joined the other Members in the Members' own dining room, but quickly realised she and her husband rarely managed to enjoy lunch together. Ted worked normal office hours out of his office and Andromeda worked shifts at Saint Mungo's.

Because they were also trying to eat at the time and neither would speak while their mouths were full, it took almost the entire hour for the two teens to go through it all.

Sirius did unknowingly help them with that, as he spent time just absorbing and thinking about what they'd told him after each answer before asking the next question.

As the hour was coming to a close, he gave a pained sigh while looking at Harry and said, "You're right. From what you've told me Dumbledore's been setting you up. I have no idea why, though."

"It's like he's... trying to without letting on he's doing it... _preparing_ me for something big," said Harry. "And I believe it has to do with Tom Riddle. You know he believes Riddle... he who you know as Voldemort... will return, don't you?"

Harry saw both Hermione and Sirius give a slight shudder when he mentioned the name Voldemort. And knew, on Sirius's behalf at least, it had to do with how Riddle had set up a Taboo on the name 'Voldemort' when he was at the height of his powers prior to October 1981.

"So," sighed Sirius. "Dumbledore's definitely guilty of at least a great deal of which he's been charged."

"Yes," replied Harry. "But, more than that, I believe he's guilty of _all_ of it and a great deal more."

Hermione nodded.

"When's _his_ trial?" asked Sirius.

"Last," replied Harry. "Madam Bones believes she's going to discover more evidence of crimes he's committed during the trials of those who've gone before him. That, of course, includes all the Professors and other Hogwarts staff whose trials are this afternoon and tomorrow, at least."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the hour break everyone returned to the chamber.

As soon as Madam Longbottom was settled she banged her gavel and declared, "This session of the Wizengamot sitting in judicial review is once again in session.

"Bring in the next accused!"

Next up was the person they expected immediately after Umbridge - Barty Crouch Senior.

Bones started with the most important of the charges against him, first - breaking his son out of Azkaban. And, if that wasn't the nail in the coffin that dealt his doom, the next matter was him repeatedly using one of the Unforgivables, the Imperius curse, on that son.

Madam Longbottom gave him the opportunity to plead guilty to both charges before they started on the evidence.

He did.

"As you have pleaded guilty to both breaking your son out of Azkaban," said Madam Longbottom. "And have also pleaded guilty to the multiple use of an Unforgivable, I believe there is both no need to delve further and only one course of action open to us.

"I now call the vote. That vote will be for not guilty of all charges or guilty of either charge. It matters not which as they both carry the same sentence, life in Azkaban.

"All those in favour of guilty, vote now."

Again more than three quarters voted.

"Though it means little difference," she said, "All those in favour of not guilty, vote now"

Only a few wands lit. Surprisingly, they were from the hardcore neutrals who believed Crouch's services of playing hard-ball with the DEs during his tenure as head of the DMLE should mean something.

"Having voted," she said. "Mister Bartemius Crouch Senior, the Wizengamot overwhelmingly finds you guilty. As per sentencing requirements for a crime of this magnitude, you are to be incarcerated in the medium security wing of Azkaban for the rest of your natural life.

"Aurors, shackle him and take him away."

Crouch was then immediately shackled and led from the room. He almost had to be dragged he was sobbing so much.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Next led in through the doors was Rubeus Hagrid. He was not in chains or manacles as he wasn't deemed to be a risk.

He was led to the accused chair, which had to be magically enlarged, and sat upon it. The chains almost lazily draped themselves over him.

After the charges were read, which included conspiracy to kidnap the heir of a Noble and Most Ancient House and endangering children at Hogwarts with Fluffy, he asked how he plead.

"Guilty," he immediately replied in a dejected manner. "Bu' only becuz, since it were Dumbledore 'oo tol' me ta do it, ah didn't think ah'd done anything wrong."

"Guilty with mitigating circumstances," said Longbottom. "Accepted. Madam Bones you may commence your case."

First, Bones started by submitting to evidence the testimony Hagrid gave the day he was arrested. And stated he gave it under Veritaserum.

Then she began by questioning him, again under Veritaserum as he wasn't a pureblood he wasn't exempt from being forced to take it. And started with the night Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort and his role within it, before moving forward to the traps on the third floor in the 1991-92 school year and his part within that too.

Surprisingly, she then went back a few years and asked him questions relating to the death of Myrtle Warren, the now ghost of Moaning Myrtle. And his role in that.

A court-appointed Law-wizard, who had offered himself as defence Counsel, then asked him about his direct part in the girl's death and why he was believed guilty of it.

It turned out he wasn't, but he was unable to properly defend himself against the charges at the time. That was why he'd found his wand snapped and ordered not to be allowed to cast magic from that day forth.

Then Bones said, "It is not the prosecution's intent, at this time, to see Mister Hagrid incarcerated as we believe he was faithfully acting under what he believed to be the lawful orders of Albus Dumbledore, his boss.

The law-wizard added, "It is the defence's request, also at this time, for Mister Hagrid to be returned wand privileges. As this latest evidence has now shown the truth of the matter, we do not feel he was justly found guilty of facts that led to the death of the minor witch, Myrtle Warren; which is what led to him being incarcerated and his wand snapped at the time."

"The prosecution has no problem with that," returned Bones. "However, we do feel strongly that he never be allowed to be in a position of authority over a child, ever again."

Madam Longbottom thought of that for a few moments before she declared, "If Mister Hagrid is found innocent of the crimes for which he sits before us today; then we shall vote on the request for his wand privileges to be reinstated. The second part is irrelevant if his guilt is decided in the first part.

"Secondly, because of the nature of the crimes committed against and relating to Lord Potter, we shall vote first for his innocence and then for his punishment if he is found guilty.

"Are there any who wish to ask questions, or shall we move on to the votes?"

When she again received no comment, not even from Nott, she said, "Very well. Those voting for guilty, do so now."

To Harry, it appeared a little less than half voted for guilty.

"Those who vote for not guilty, do so now."

Again, a little less than half voted. Apparently, the rest had abstained.

When the tally was given, those who voted not guilty won through - just.

Harry could see Hagrid slump forward in relief.

"Very well," said Madam Longbottom. "A minority has voted for your innocence. Therefore, you are free of that matter. We shall now vote on whether or not wand privileges shall be return to you.

"Those who vote 'yes' for the return of wand privileges, do so now."

Again, less than half voted in favour.

"Those who vote 'no' for the return of wand privileges, do so now."

This time a clear majority voted against.

"I am sorry, Mister Hagrid," said Madam Longbottom. "Wand privileges will not be returned to you at this time."

"Tha's alri'," he quietly said. "Ah'm now used ta not 'avin' a wand."

"You are free to go, Mister Hagrid," she said. "And, accordingly, you are free to return to Hogwarts as Groundskeeper. However, you are _not_ to ever be in a position where you are an authority over children, ever again. That includes being the one to take the first years across the lake on their first night in the castle. Understood?"

"Yes, M'm,' he replied.

The chains then dropped away and he, quite dejectedly, rose and made his own way out of the chamber.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Hagrid exited, Longbottom turned to Bones and asked, "Do we have time for one more?"

"This one, we do," she replied. "This person immediately and without equivocation offered a plea of guilty to all charges in advance. They are already quite repentant."

"Then it should be a quick one," declared Madam Longbottom. "Bring in the accused."

Harry thought it would be Professor Flitwick, he was right.

As with Hagrid, Professor Flitwick was not led in wearing manacles. Instead, he calmly walked in with the two aurors assigned to him merely following him along without even laying hands on him.

He directly headed to the accused's chair, which had been altered to his stature between the time Hagrid left and he arrived, and sat upon it. The chains, just as with Hagrid and Sirius, lazily draped over him.

Harry was beginning to suspect the chains were not just magically enchanted to wrap around the accused, but also in such a way as to imply the innocent or guilt of the person sitting on the chair.

Once he was sitting he was told he would be taking Veritaserum.

"I'm sorry, Madam," he quietly replied. "But, as a part goblin, I'm somewhat immune to its effects. However, after studying it, I believe _four_ drops, rather than the regulated three, may in fact work on me as I'm only _part_ goblin."

"If you are willing to take four drops, then I cannot see any reason for you not to take such," said Madam Longbottom.

"Auror," said Madam Bones. " _Four_ drops, if you would."

Fleming replied, "Yes, Ma'am. Four drops." He then stepped forward and, as Flitwick willingly tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out, the four drops were administered.

They waited the recommended time and then asked him the verification questions. Harry was surprised to learn he was actually 104 years old.

Madam Bones then read out the charges against him, of which there was only two. One for child endangerment through placing one of the traps on the third floor in Harry's first year and one for failing to stop the ongoing abuse of a student through ongoing bullying - Luna.

"For the record, Mister Flitwick," said Longbottom. "How do you plead?"

"To my absolute shame, guilty to both charges, Ma'am," he immediately replied. "On my return to the castle on the evening following the first task in the Tri-Wizard tournament, I immediately moved to end the bullying of Miss Lovegood. However, it does not forgive me for not stopping the bullying as soon as I became aware of it, other than reporting it to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You will have the chance to speak in your defence later, Mister Flitwick," said Longbottom. "For now, your plea of guilty to both charges is noted.

"Madam Bones, you may begin."

After first submitting Flitwick's interrogation transcript, Madam Bones moved on to both Harry's and Flitwick's own memory strands; which, as with all others, was shown in a solicitor's projective pensieve to the court.

After that, a Dicta-quill transcribed statement from Luna Lovegood was submitted.

"As you can see from Miss Lovegood's statement," said Bones. "She never once reported the bullying to any member of staff. She appears to believe it was the fault of fanciful and invisible creatures that made her fellow housemates behave the way they did. It is the opinion of a DMLE authorised mind healer that Miss Lovegood is still suffering from the effects of the death of her mother, when she was nine years old. The woman died in her arms and Miss Lovegood appears to suffer some measure of guilt in not being able to help her."

"Has she since been offered help in that area?" asked Longbottom.

"Yes, but her father is unable to afford it."

Harry silently vowed he'd both look out for her and pay for it, as he utterly despised bullies.

"Very well," said Madam Longbottom. "You may continue."

"The Prosecution rests, Chief Adjudicator," replied Bones.

With a nod back, Longbottom then turned to Flitwick. "Mister Flitwick, as you do not seem to be represented by a Law-wizard, it is now your turn to offer evidence in your own defence."

"The only defence I offer, Chief Adjudicator, is included in my testimony," he replied. "However, to repeat what I have written so the other Members may know of it, I make you aware of the following..."

He then went on to describe how he was unable to find work after he'd retired from the duelling circuit and how Albus Dumbledore was the only person to offer him work. Then he described how, in 1991, Dumbledore stated he would fire him if he did not go ahead and assist with setting the traps on the third floor corridor after he first baulked at doing it. However, Dumbledore had also promised him that no student would be able to get into that corridor, let alone through to the trap he had set up and he had trusted the man.

Next he told of how he was aware of some bullying going on in the school and, when he first came across it, issued punishment. However, when he raised the issue of the constant ongoing bullying by the majority of students in his own house against one student with the Headmaster, Dumbledore told him he was to leave it alone.

"He told me it would build character in the girl, to rise above it," said Flitwick. "And I am ashamed I didn't act against the Headmaster's order and deal with it, anyway."

At the beginning of this school year he also wanted to offer assistance to 'Mister Potter', but the Headmaster forbade him doing that, too; citing that the Tri-Wizard Tournament specifically forbade it and that he would risk his magic if he attempted it. However, once he found out from a reading of the contract that Mister Potter, due to his name coming out of the Goblet could not then be considered a Hogwarts' champion, he knew he could offer Harry assistance. But, by then, it was too late. That was only two days before the task.

"That concludes the evidence I submit, Chief Adjudicator," he finished. "The defence rests."

"Very well," said Longbottom, giving a firm nod back. "Under my direction we shall vote on three issues.

"The first is only for guilt or innocence and we will vote each separately. If found guilty for either or both, we will then vote for punishment of each guilty verdict. Please remember that a vote of guilt in any crime against a child could very well mean that Mister Flitwick will immediately lose his job as a professor at Hogwarts."

She gave that a moment to sink in before she said, "In the first matter, the setting up of a dangerous trap within the school in the 1991/92 school year, those voting for guilty please vote now."

About a third voted.

"Those voting for not guilty, please vote now."

About half voted. Harry could see the professor would be declared not guilty of that charge.

"In the _second_ matter, failing to act to protect a student under his care from harm within the school in the 1992 to present school years; those voting for guilty, please vote now."

Again, about a third voted.

"Those voting for not guilty please vote now."

Again, about half voted. Harry could see the professor would be declared not guilty of that charge, too.

"I move for another vote, Chief Adjudicator," said one of the Members, rising in place.

"Oh?" asked Longbottom. "And what would that be."

"Given what has been made clear this day, I move for a vote to be taken as to whether Filius Flitwick be allowed to remain a Head of House or banned from such a position forevermore."

"Very well," she replied. "I can see the wisdom of that."

"In this new matter, losing his Head of House position due to a loss of trust, those voting the affirmative please vote now."

This time, a little over half voted.

"Those voting for the status quo, with Mister Flitwick retaining his Head of House position, please vote now."

And, this time, less than half voted. The professor would be losing his Head of House position.

Turning to look at the professor, Harry could see it was what the little Charms Master expected.

"Mister Filius Flitwick, it is the decision of this court that you are declared not guilty of the charges laid against you. However, this court has also found that your forsworn guilt is sufficient for you to lose your position as Head of Ravenclaw House. A position you will never be allowed again. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he quietly replied. "Thank you. I shall do my best to recover my honour by never again falling under the sway of Albus Dumbledore to divert me from what is right."

"Very well," she said. "Aurors, you may release him. Professor Flitwick, you are free to return to the castle to return to your position of Professor of Charms."

As the chains were released and the professor stood, he bowed to the Wizengamot and, without another word, strode from the chamber. He looked in no one's specific direction as he left.

"That's sad," said Sirius.

"Yes," said an equally sad Hermione.

"It was well-deserved punishment," Harry firmly retorted. "He did as Dumbledore told him to, even when he knew it was wrong. He placed keeping his job over the safety of the students. For that alone, the man does not deserve your commiserations."

"You would have rather seen him fired?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"Hell, yes," he firmly replied. "The man is a Charms Master of incredible skill. Plus, he's taught at least two full generations of students who have passed through the school.

"While he stated he believed only Dumbledore offered him a job, that was back over twenty years ago. Things have changed since then. Now, two generations of Hogwarts students know _exactly_ who he is and what he's like. There is _no way_ , for the last decade or so at least, he'd have been out of work for long."

Hermione sighed and softly said, "I guess you're right."

Flitwick's trial was the last of the day. And Longbottom said they'd be recommencing the next morning with Pomona Sprout's and Severus Snape's. Depending on how long they both took, they would be followed by Minerva McGonagall and the Dursleys.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before they left for the day, Sirius took Harry aside to explain a few things to him.

"Alright, Pup," he began. "Here's what you need to know. First, I'll be staying with the Tonkses for a while. I'll very soon be bringing Andi and, through her, her daughter back into the House of Black as recognised daughters; and Ted as a recognised spouse of a daughter of the House of Black."

Harry gave a nod back but refrained from saying anything, knowing Sirius had more to tell him.

"Secondly," continued the old dog, "I'm appointing Ted Tonks as the Law-wizard firm of Record for the House of Black. No idea who it is now, but I consider them useless if they did nothing to ensure my freedom back in November 1981.

"Third, while you're still going to be a named Heir of the House of Black, I'm sliding you down the line a bit. I'm naming Andi as my immediate Heir, then her daughter, _then_ you. Got that?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry replied.

"Fourth, Andi's scheduled me for some pretty intense potions to aid me in healing as quick as possible. So, I won't be able to visit you in school, but I'll be available via owl. Plus, I need to collect a pair of mirrors from my old family home in Kings Cross. They're communication mirrors and will allow us to talk one-to-one any time you feel the need to contact me.

Again, Harry nodded.

"Fifth, during the next few weeks I also have to find time to get into Gringotts to collect the Lord's ring for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and don it. Then I'm going to need to make a start on getting the House finances back up to scratch."

"Yeah, that's important," agreed Harry. "The goblins have informed me how much work I've got to do with them to get the House of Potter finances up to scratch, too."

"When I can, I'll help you with that," offered Sirius.

"Thanks, that'd be nice."

"In the mean time, keep your head down," said Sirius. "And I apologise, in advance, I won't be able to come in to witness the trials tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to move much once those potions begin to kick in."

"That's alright, Sirius," Harry was quick to say. "The quicker you get your health back up to normal the sooner we'll be able to spend more time together."

"My thoughts, exactly," nodded Sirius.

Just as they were about to part, with Andromeda clearly wanting to get Sirius back to her place, an Unspeakable turned up and said, "Lord Black? A moment of your time, if you would? It's vitally important."

After a quick glance at Andromeda, Sirius said, "Sure!" Then he turned back to Harry and said, "Take care of yourself, pup. And don't get too angry if the trials don't go as well as you hoped."

"I will. Thank you, Sirius," replied Harry, returning to his auror escort, who were waiting off with Andromeda and Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On his return to the school, Flitwick headed direct to his office. There, he pulled out a flagon of goblin ale and poured himself a healthy measure.

Then he sat back in his office chair and went over all his past actions relating to Dumbledore, the rest of the staff, the students of what was his own House and the student population in general.

Once he'd mentally reviewed everything - and pretty much polished off that, plus one other, mug of ale - he pulled a long sheet of parchment before himself and began to make a list.

This list would be the foundation of how he behaved as a Professor, a man and a goblin from that point on.

He worked until McGonagall knocked on his door. But he wasn't finished by a long cast.

"Come!" he barked.

When McGonagall opened the door and tentatively walked in she then quietly closed the door behind her.

"How did it go?" she quietly asked.

"I was lucky," he replied. "Because I pleaded guilty right from the start, I've managed not to both be sent to Azkaban or be fired. However, I've been stripped of my position as Head of House Ravenclaw. That last, I believe, is because I didn't act to protect Miss Lovegood from the in-house bullying that she's been subjected to for the past two plus years; _as I bloody well should have,_ Dumbledore's orders be-damned"

"You'd have been fired," she said.

"Then I _should_ have been fired; or rather, quit first!" he snapped back. "I dishonoured myself by putting my job before the welfare of the students. No matter what Dumbledore says... _if_ he manages to come back to the castle... _that will never happen again_!"

That last bit was said with a quiet snarl.

McGonagall was quiet for a few long moments as she stared at her colleague. Then she said, "I've just been informed my trial will likely be tomorrow afternoon. Pomona and Severus are in the morning."

"I figured as much," he replied.

After a second long pause, she asked, "May I ask what you're writing down?"

"I have been mentally reviewing my behaviour as a professor over the past couple decades and have decided I have a lot to change in my behaviour and actions to have any hope of recovering my honour," he replied. "I'm writing down what will effectively be what I'll be changing of that. It will apply to my interactions with the Headmaster, you if you're still here, the Heads of Houses, the rest of my colleagues and the students.

"No longer will I allow either the Headmaster... or you, if you manage to retain your position as Deputy Headmistress... to dictate actions on my part that are contrary to my own personal sense of honour. If necessary, I will declare honour duel on whoever tries it.

"From this point forth I will be placing the safety of students above even my own. If the Headmaster even so much as suggests otherwise, he and I will be facing one another on the duelling piste.

"He will likely win. However, I will _definitely_ hurt him before he takes me down. If he's not already been removed from his position by then, the disgrace of having to kill me in a duel should then be enough to see him removed.

"At least that way my honour will be restored. If it takes the sacrifice of my life to achieve it, so be it."

To say McGonagall was shocked at her colleague's words would be a major understatement.

"So, Minerva McGonagall," he asked, "Are you going to pull your lips off old Albus's arse and start doing the right thing? Or, are you going to keep doing the easy thing... the _wrong_ thing... and find yourself very soon getting up close and personal with the dementors of Azkaban?"

"I..." she began, before she didn't know how to continue.

Flitwick gave her a long few seconds to finish answering before he said, "If you can't figure out the answer to that question by the time your trial starts, I guess I should be saying goodbye to you, Minerva. You won't be returning to the castle."

Unsure of what else to say, she just quietly left again. Her eyes were again filled with unshed tears. However, if he'd seen them he wouldn't have cared. He knew the fault of her actions lay entirely on her own shoulders.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On their own return to the Gryffindor Tower, both Harry and Hermione were almost immediately besieged by students wanting to know the results of the trials.

Before their auror escort even managed to step forward to intercede, Harry had already lost his temper.

" _Fuck off!_ " he shouted and glared at them all.

When they, almost as one, immediately shut up and reeled back in shock he snarled, "You lot have _no right_ to make even a _single_ demand of me or Hermione. With the exception of Hermione you _all_ turned your backs on me when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire - or, worse, accused me of being a cheat.

"What, in Merlin's name, is going through that _sludge_ you lot collectively call your brains that leads you to believe you can, not only expect me to tell you what happened at the trials, but have any right to demand of me I tell you?

"If you want to know what happened during today's trials, you can wait to find out from what's written in tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_. Of course, a lot of that is going to be misleading bullshit; but, I really don't care."

He suddenly realised this was exactly the right opportunity to accomplish something else he was looking forward to - withdrawing from Quidditch. Unknown to anyone else, he actually _hated_ the sport. Especially since he was never _asked_ if he wanted to play, in the first place.

"It seems the _only_ way for you lot to get it through your heads you are not to bother me is to _punish_ you for it. Therefore, I, Lord Harrison James Potter, hereby withdraw my services from the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team, the Lions. As I say, so I swear, so let it be written."

After he gave the muted flash of light signifying an accepted oath, he glared at them all. There were quite a few gasps of shock directed back at him. And said, "Good luck winning the Quidditch Cup, next year and beyond, without me on the team."

Then he spun about and stormed out again. Hermione hurried behind.

As they left, one of the aurors firmly sneered, "You really _are_ all Gryffindors, aren't you? Always _charging_ in, without thought of the consequences of your actions.

"There will be no further warnings to leave them alone, from this point forth. From this point forth, if you bother _either_ of them, you will be immediately arrested and dragged to a holding cell in the DMLE in handcuffs. We don't care how old you are; we don't care if you're a pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn, squib or muggle; and we don't care if you're eleven or _one hundred_ and eleven; next time, it's the handcuffs and a quick trip to the DMLE. Leniency given because of your age is now at an end. The Department is sick and tired of its warnings being ignored."

Meanwhile, Harry was storming down the grand staircase and along corridors. Hermione and the lone auror had to hurry to keep up with him. Somewhere along the line, a second auror joined the lone auror and Hermione to follow him.

What Harry didn't realise, and wouldn't have cared if he did, he was both effusing a little magic through an aura and had an expression on his face that promised a swift and brutal death to anyone who stopped him. He was also carrying his wand in his hand pointing towards the ground that was occasionally spitting out sparks as it waved slightly back and forward as he stormed along.

Anyone he came across immediately and rapidly placed themselves with their backs to wall and a look of fear on their faces as he passed and that included two of the Professors.

Eventually, he exited the main doors of the castle and headed for the lake's edge.

Once near there and about thirty feet from the large boulder right on the water's edge, he stopped.

Then, with a roar of frustrated rage, he began casting at that boulder.

Amazing Hermione and the now three aurors behind him, his wand arm moved almost in a blur of wand movements. Curse after curse was fired at that 'poor' boulder. Pieces and chips flew off it in all directions.

On and on he went. He cast bombarding, piercing, exploding, repulsing and many more. Each curse was barely, if that, a second after the previous. And each and every one of them was cast silently.

But he didn't just stand still and cast, either. He was on the move for the entire time; dodging, weaving, side-stepping and spinning about. Always in motion. For those watching it almost appeared as if it was a dance, so fluid were his movements.

After more than two minutes he finally stopped. Still coiled and ready for action he stood there, feet spread and his weight evenly balanced on the balls of his feet. The only sign of exertion was that he was currently breathing heavy and was covered in a light sheen of sweat. No one who watched what he'd done and or how he currently stood had any doubt that Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, right at that moment, was one _very_ dangerous individual.

Even Hermione - who, like the aurors, stood back and watched - had no doubt that 'her' Harry was dangerous. However, she was comforted in knowing, without a doubt, he would never unleash that sort of force upon her. Nevertheless, she was still unwilling to step forward just yet.

The large boulder, after that vicious display of power, had been reduced by over a third of its mass.

What Harry did not know, nor would he have cared if he'd known, was that his display of power had been witnessed by quite a few people besides Hermione and the aurors. Aboard the Durmstrang ship the rails on the side closest to him were lined with students and staff of that school. And, over near the Beauxbatons carriage, those who wore the powder blue were outside of that carriage and had also been watching.

As for Hogwarts students and staff, many he had passed had followed at a 'respectable' distance as he made his way from the Gryffindor Tower to outside. Plus, there were also Hogwarts students who were outside on the grounds at that time who were also watching.

No one of any of the three schools made a sound. They were all, to the witch or wizard, completely and utterly stunned silent.

After thinking it was over and Harry was beginning to calm down, Hermione was about to carefully step forward when he gave a second roar and recommenced his attack on the boulder.

This time the casting was just as quick and just as powerful as the first time. However, this time it only went on for about thirty seconds.

And, just as quick as it started, it stopped again.

This time he again stood still while heavily panting from the exertion. But, after about ten seconds, he simply screamed, " _Fuck!_ " before he dropped to the ground and sat on his bum, still staring at the boulder.

A good five seconds after that, Hermione carefully walked forward and sat next to him. However, she made sure a good two feet separated them. The three aurors stayed back and well out of hearing range.

But one did softly but emphatically mutter, "Sweeeeet _Merlin_."

Neither of the other two, with the missing one having joined them, responded.

Hermione waited another five to ten seconds after she sat down before she quietly asked, "Feel better?"

He just gave an annoyed grunt in response, not even looking at her.

After another few seconds pause and, trying to make light of the situation, she asked, "What did that poor rock ever do to you?"

He gave a snort of annoyance and replied, "It just made a suitable target. Would you have preferred I made the Gryffindor common room that target, instead?"

"Of course not," she more confidently replied. "I thought you would have chosen to vent your anger on the target dummies in the dueling room, instead."

"With the amount of power I was putting into my casting I would have rendered them irreparable within seconds," he replied. "I think I'm going to need them at some time in the future; and did not want to deny myself their use."

She gave a nod he didn't see and said, "Wise."

Then she said, "If you think you're done reducing that rock to stone chips, you're going to need to take a shower and change your clothes. You're all sweaty."

Turning a wry grin to her he asked, "Not one for the scent of 'Eau de Sweaty Teen Boy'?"

"I like your normal scent," she replied. "I like the smell of your mint toothpaste and the light lemon scent of your soap when you're fresh out of the shower. I don't think much of the scent of your shampoo, though."

He gave a tired chuckle and said, "Then you shall have to help me find one that has a smell you like, won't you?"

She smiled back and said, "We can do that when you come to stay at my place."

Noticing the boy-wizard had finally calmed down, the senior of the three aurors still standing back took a deep breath and walked forward. "Lord Potter?"

When both teens turned to look at him, he continued, "Now that you've... vented your ire, perhaps it is time to return to the castle? You seem to have drawn quite the audience." And gestured about.

Turning his attention to where the auror gestured, and seeing the number of people who were watching, he looked back at the auror, gave a sheepish smile and said, "Oops?"

That had all three aurors grinning back. And the first said, "I happen to think it's a good thing. I very much doubt anyone's going to be bothering you from now on. It'll make _our_ job much easier."

After another snort of amusement, Harry wryly replied, "Anything to help."

A moment later he climbed to his feet and held out his hand to help Hermione back to hers. Once both were again standing he said, "I guess I better go back to the Tower, shower and change."

Turning back to frown at the boulder he said, "But, perhaps I should first repair the damage I did to this poor rock."

"No," the auror quickly said. "Leave it. It'll stand as testimony as to why it is a very bad idea to bother you. It is, after all, only a rock."

Harry thought about it for a few moments before he gave a bit of shrug and said, "Why not?"

Then, still holding hands with Hermione after helping her up, something the girl was not going to let him know about as he didn't seem to realise, he led the way back up the grassy slope to the main doors of the school.

As he neared the stairs leading within, those who had come outside to watch him in action or were too late and only saw the results of his actions, quietly stepped out of his way. Not one of them said a word. That was something he was grateful for.

As they headed back up the stairs, one of the aurors quietly said to the other two out of hearing range of the two teens, "Did you see the expressions of those kids who were of dark families? They looked like they were going _shit_ themselves."

That had the other two smile back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After walking back in to the Gryffindor common room, he stopped and glared about practically challenging everyone to say a word to him. After a long moment he turned and said to Hermione, "Give me about ten minutes to shower and change?"

She gave a nod back and replied, "Alright Harry. I'll wait. I'm just going to get changed, myself."

Once he was gone up the stairs she looked about at all the silent housemates in the room and said, "Gee whiz; are _you_ people stupid. Harry was right when he said he believed almost all witches and wizards where daft morons. Less than twenty minutes ago you people _proved_ it."

Then she went and got changed, herself. She wanted to be out of the 'finery' she was wearing and into more comfortable... muggle... clothes.

Just after she ascended the stairs to the girls' dorms a large gaggle of Gryffindor students entered and began to tell the others there what they had witnessed Harry do to the large boulder on the edge of the lake.

That had quite a few rethinking any idea of approaching either of the two teens. It was well-known Harry would do so much more to someone who annoyed Hermione, than himself. And quite a few of those who were in the common room that had not seen what Harry had done to the boulder quickly made their way out of the tower and down to the grounds to see for themselves.

Within the hour everyone, including Filch, had learned of what Harry had done to the lakeside boulder because he was angry with his housemates. No one, any longer, doubted his power. And the same could be said for both the Durmstrang ship and Beauxbatons carriage occupants.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, Flitwick waited pretty much until all the students of Hogwarts had entered the Great Hall for dinner before he rose to stand on his seat.

"Students!" he called.

That had the Hall quiet down pretty quickly. There'd be very few there who did not know what he was likely to want to say.

Once the noise died right down he more quietly, but still with enough volume to reach the other end of the Hall, said, "Students... Many of you would be wondering what happened at today's trials. I'm sure you will be given a more in-depth analysis of them in tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_. However, I'm prepared at this time to give you an overview.

"The first trial of the day was of our Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Or, I should say now, our _ex_ -Minister. Mister Fudge was found guilty of the crimes of abuse of authority as an officer of the Ministry, exceeding his authority as a Minister, and a few others. He was found guilty of all charges bar one. And that one they only gave a finding of no finding; meaning they did not find him either innocent or guilty of the charge. As punishment he was fined one hundred thousand galleons, stripped of his position as Minister, banned from ever holding a position within the Ministry ever again and sentenced to seven years imprisonment in the light security wing of Azkaban. As such, elections for a new Minister will soon be held.

"The second trial was of Madam Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of Magic to the Minister. She was sent to Azkaban for ten years for her troubles.

"The _third_ trial was a surprising one. When everyone expected the next trial to be that of Bartemius Crouch Senior, instead it was for Sirius Black who stepped forward."

As the noise in the Hall rose with shocked exclamations and quiet chattering among the students he fired a cannon blast charm in the air.

"Please, students; be quiet so I can get through this so the meal can begin. If you want to discuss what you've heard, do it after the meal has been served."

Again, the noise backed right off.

When he felt it was quiet enough he continued. "Evidence that immediately came to light in Lord Black's trial was that he never received a trial in the first place. He was summarily tossed into Azkaban without one. If they had given the man a trial back then, there is no doubt in the minds of anyone who attended he would never have been tossed into Azkaban in the first place. Instead, just as he was this time, he would have been found innocent of all charges.

"It was found that the real betrayer of the Potters and the true Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew. Further, it was also proven that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and is, currently, still at-large. An arrest warrant has been issued for his arrest and it is expected he will be stripped of his Order of Merlin, Third Class.

"Lord Black was immediately released, given financial compensation of the sum of one hundred thousand galleons per year pro rata from the time he was incarcerated until today, making it just over one point three million galleons he will be paid, was officially recognised as Lord Potter's godfather and the person who should have rightfully been raising him all this time and is believed to be in the care of a Master Healer, who is nursing him back to full health."

Quite a few students turned to stare at Harry when they heard that. Harry just glared back, daring anyone to say anything.

"After a one hour break for lunch the next trial was of Bartemius Crouch Senior. He had previously confessed to assisting his son, Bartemius Crouch Junior, in escaping from Azkaban within months of his first being incarcerated there; and the repeated use of the Unforgivable Imperious curse on that son since that time and until as recently as the Quidditch World Cup. For the multiple use of the Unforgivable alone, they decided they did not need to hear any further matters raised against him and immediately sentenced the man to life imprisonment in the medium security wing of Azkaban.

"Following that, our own Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, faced his own trial. Though he did not fight the two charges against him, even going so far as to being completely up front and honest with the aurors during his questioning, he was _not_ found innocent, but faced no punishment due to he having no intent to break the law. Though the orders Hagrid was given by Dumbledore were illegal and he should not have carried them out, he did not know that. As such the Wizengamot chose not to punish him with a conviction. However, Hagrid has now been banned from ever holding a position of authority ever again. That means Hagrid will never be eligible to act as minder if a student is ordered to serve a detention. Further, that means he has lost his position as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

"And finally," he continued, before he gave a sigh. "Was my _own_ trial."

He paused a few moments before he said, "As with Hagrid I did not fight the charges against me; and I also freely and honestly aided the DMLE in their enquiries. Furthermore, I also aided the Wizengamot during the trial by providing added information I knew could harm my defence but felt honour-bound to provide, nevertheless.

"I was found not guilty of the charges laid against me―"

That had the Ravenclaws make quiet exclamations of happiness, before he quickly shut that down.

"... _but_ the Wizengamot also decided that, due to the poor choices I have made in carrying out my duties as both a Head of House and as a Professor, I was to be stripped of the position as Head of House for Ravenclaw. I was thankful, though, that I was not also stripped of my post as a Professor; though, personally, I believe I _should_ have been.

"This will give me opportunity to regain my honour; my honour, which I must honestly judge, has been greatly harmed this past few years. There have been times over this past many years during my time as a Professor, let alone as Head of House Ravenclaw, I have wanted to issue severe punishment to a student or students for incidences I strongly felt warranted such. However, the Headmaster - wrongly, I feel - overruled me. If he somehow manages to escape what I believe is his own richly deserved punishment and returns to the castle, he will _never_ be allowed to do that again.

"As example of that... Miss Cho Chang, Miss Marietta Edgecombe, Miss Amanda Brocklehurst, Mister Michael Corner and Miss Shirley Fawcett... _stand_!"

When the five tentatively rose to their feet, wondering what was going on, Flitwick continued. "You five are the five main culprits in the bullying and other harm that has befallen Miss Lovegood. You are also the five main instigators in the theft and damage of Miss Lovegood's property.

On the evening of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament I informed you all... _the whole House..._ that all of Miss Lovegood's missing property was to be return to her by 8.00am the next morning. You've had _four days..._ rather than just the overnight I gave you... to comply and you have _failed_."

Turning to one of the aurors along the side walls, one he knew to be a senior auror, he said, "Senior Auror; the five Ravenclaw students currently on their feet are _thieves_ and have caused physical harm to another student. I hereby make formal complaint to you of their actions and, as much as I can in my diminished capacity as a recognised Professor of this school, _demand_ they be removed from this castle. What you do with them after that I couldn't care any less about than I do now."

As the five stood there in shock before three of them burst into tears and another, Mandy Brocklehurst, fainted, five aurors moved forward to take them into custody.

As the five were led out in manacles, with two needing to be practically carried out, Flitwick remained standing there with a firm countenance and stance - even if it was while standing on the seat of a chair.

Once they were gone he continued. The pain for Ravenclaw House was not over yet.

"It is the responsibility of the House Prefects to monitor the students in their House and in the common areas for actions contrary to being a student of good standing. In that responsibility is also included the requirement they be above reproach in their _own_ actions.

"That a student in their House has suffered repeated and ongoing bullying almost since her first day in this school over two years ago is utterly intolerable. That _not one_ of Ravenclaw's Prefects spotted it and either dealt with it directly or reported it to me or one of the other members of staff is completely unacceptable. All Ravenclaw Prefects are to stand up right now."

All six did. And all looked rather ashamed.

"As my last official duty as Head of House Ravenclaw, you're all fired!" the Professor firmly stated. "Miss Quirk," he called to one of the little First Year 'Claws. She stood and looked at him. "Miss Quirk, please go to each of our now ex-House Prefects and take their Prefect badges from them. Then bring them up here to me."

With a short bobbed curtsey she quickly went around the table, collecting them as she went, before hurrying up to silently hand them over to the professor.

As she held them out to him from the other side of the head table he said, "Just place them on the table please, Miss Quirk. And return to your seat."

She promptly did both.

As the small girl hurried back, he said, "I'll shall be informing my replacement as Head of House Ravenclaw why I've taken that action, if they don't already know, and be recommending _none_ of you ever be offered the position again. You clearly do not deserve it. Now, sit your butts back down."

All six, looking very dejected to the point three - two girls and a boy - were silently crying, sat without a word.

"I will _not_ be elevating any student to be their replacements. Instead, I will leave that up to my own replacement. However, even if I _did_ choose to elevate six replacements, I doubt very much I could find a Ravenclaw at the moment who would not have also deserved to lose their badge if they'd already held one. They, too, could not have missed the very public bullying of Miss Lovegood as it was going on. As such I determine them to be Accessories to the crime."

He stood there for another long few moments before he more quietly said in a dejected manner, "I was once _proud_ to be considered a Ravenclaw. You lot have taken that from me. Because of your collective actions I now find myself _ashamed_ to be considered a Ravenclaw alumnus. _Shame on you_!"

He then dropped back into his seat and double clapped his hands. The tables immediately filled with food.

While their table filled with just as many delicious foods as the rest of the House tables, the Ravenclaws appeared to barely even touch any of it. The only ones who did were quite a few of the youngest two years and Luna Lovegood. Quite a few only sat there for a few minutes, not touching anything, before then quietly standing and walking out of the Hall. Over a quarter of the table did that within the first five minutes. Some more did it within ten.

As the first group left, Hermione quietly said, "That's so _sad_!"

"That's so _deserved_!" Harry argued back. "Again, it would not have been necessary... and, yes, I think it was necessary... if the damned Professors had been doing their jobs in the first place. The treatment young Miss Lovegood has received from her housemates should have been dealt with within the first couple of months of her first year. It should _never_ have been allowed to drag on as long as it has."

What had happened had no effect on Harry's own hunger or diet.

After giving it a couple hours for his meal to settle, Harry was in bed and asleep well before curfew. It had been a stressful day that also included him expending a significant amount of magical energy out at the lakeside. Therefore, it came as no surprise to Hermione and Neville when he declared he was heading for bed so early.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning Harry was up and again dressed in fine clothing. He knew the aurors would be returning soon after breakfast to take him and Hermione to the Wizengamot chambers, as he was warned they would do so the previous day.

Earlier to rise than normal, he rushed to the owlery to send a letter to his account manager at Gringotts, then had to wait about half an hour before Neville and Hermione both came down at the almost the same time, Neville first. His letter to Gringotts, he did not want Hermione to know about until they'd accomplished what task he set for them and he had a chance to tell her.

They both wished him a good morning, as he did for them, before he asked, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione brightly replied. "I expect we'll receive a response from my parents today."

Neville just smiled.

As they exited through the portrait and walked down, Harry could see Neville was now carrying himself with a much more upright carriage. For the moment, gone was the once shy boy. Now, he carried himself with a confidence that was severely lacking before. Once again they were 'tailed' by two aurors, who had been waiting in the common room for them.

Harry was quite happy to see the changes in Neville. 'And, to think,' he thought. 'All it took was for the boy to have his own properly matched wand and, just once, stand up to his grandmother. That woman has a lot to answer for.'

As they walked into the Great Hall there was only a bare moment where eyes turned to them before those already within returned to their breakfasts or chatting with friends. It appeared things were calming down again; the still to happen court cases, aside.

He thought and was hopeful he was right his 'big reveal' during the first task was finally starting to get that 'yesterday's news' feel to it.

What he'd been ignoring for the past few days was Ron Weasley. Since the time the boy had flat-out accused him of having the Headmaster and Minerva McGonagall arrested he was expecting the boy to just be biding his time, before keeping his mouth shut got just all too much for him and he decided to let fly with his anger again.

Ron was never an early riser, no matter how much of a glutton he was. Over the past three years, if it wasn't for Harry waking him up, Harry doubted the boy would _ever_ have woken up in time for breakfast.

However, since the night Harry's name had come out of the Goblet, it seemed someone else was waking him up. So, he asked Neville about it.

"Seamus," replied Neville. "However, I think Dean's woken him up on a couple of occasions, too."

"You've not?" asked Harry.

"Nope," Neville emphatically replied. "As far as I'm concerned, him getting up in time to have breakfast before heading off to classes is his own responsibility; not mine."

He turned and smirked at Harry and quietly said, "I think Seamus and Dean have just about had enough of him, though."

"Oh?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, according to them he's becoming harder and harder to wake up," replied the sandy-haired boy. "According to Seamus, he tried to wake him three times and Dean tried twice. Weasley just mutters something like―"

"Just five more minutes, _Muuuum_ ," Harry cut in, perfectly mimicking the redhead.

Neville snorted in amusement and said, "That; plus he's told Dean to 'piss off' twice.

"I think that's it for the both of them. They've tried to help him out and, him treating them like that? I don't think it'll be much longer before _no one_ goes to wake him."

"As you said, it's his _own_ responsibility to rise on time," said Harry. "I've already washed my hands of him."

"Me too," said Neville.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	10. Three Professors & the Dursleys

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Quite a few readers have given their view that this Harry is being a bit of a... well, let's face it... self-righteous prick. To put it bluntly: At the moment; yes, he is. He's been able to 'unbottle' the real Harry Potter for the first time ever. He wants and is demanding vindication. So, people are getting a piece of his mind whether they want it or not.

I also remind you it's only been about a week since the First Task. Try to at least give him a couple of weeks to get it out of his system. He will soon settle down, I promise. He's not perfect and, besides this one, has certain personality/character faults. They will become apparent later. And, fair warning, some might even make you cringe.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Three Professors and the Dursleys Face Justice**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the owls streamed in Hermione was as quick and eager to spot Hedwig as she was two days previously. However, the bird was practically already on the table before she spotted her.

" _Hedwig!_ " she exclaimed.

As she reached for the bird, Hedwig gave a little hop to the side but still remained within reach, and turned her head away. At least she still held her leg out, though.

Harry just snorted in amusement.

This time, though, Hermione was immediately ready with _three_ strips of bacon for the owl and was handing them over as soon as she had the letter untied from Hedwig's leg. She also made sure she was also holding all three pieces together, so the owl could take all three at once.

With a quiet "Prek!" Hedwig carefully took all three before flying off again.

As Hermione was opening the envelope, Harry said, "I think she's forgiven you now. Either that or your bribe was enough to _buy_ you her forgiveness."

"Uh-huh!" she distractedly muttered in response.

Harry was pretty sure she hadn't even heard him as she was avidly reading her letter already. And he watched as her expression went from slightly worried to blooming into a wide grin.

Looking to him and almost bouncing in her seat in excitement she squealed, "Mum and Daddy are happy to have the aurors stay. And they agree that the servants' quarters would be perfect for them. The only time that gets used is when we have a large family gathering at home, anyway. And _that_ only happens about once every few years, if that. And there's nothing like that planned for the foreseeable future."

While Hermione had practically said all that rapidly and in one breath, Harry had long since gotten used to her talking that way. So, he understood every word she'd said.

"Sounds good," he nodded. "They still only know we're going to be turning up there 'soon', though, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "They understand why, though. But, it would be nice to give them some sort of idea of when that is likely to be."

"Well..." he began. "Both Professor Flitwick and Hagrid were allowed to return... but, Professor Flitwick did say, and we saw, that he fully co-operated with the aurors both in their interviews with him and during their court cases. On the other hand, though, we have no idea about whether or not Professors Sprout or McGonagall co-operated any, or will during their trials. And we know Professor Snape won't... nor, probably, will Dumbledore.

"But... we also have to consider that Professor McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress, is _far_ more responsible for what's been going on for the past few years than the other Professors. And Dumbledore even more than that.

"As for Severus Snape... well... he's just an out and out... sorry... _prick_! And, no, I won't apologise for referring to him like that. So, I cannot see him returning.

"In a nutshell, I think Professor Sprout will return, I think Professor McGonagall will return... but, like Professor Flitwick, she'll lose her position as Head of Gryffindor House _and_ , added to that, I think she'll also lose the Deputy Headmistress position. I think Dumbledore's going to manage to escape a sentence in Azkaban, which I think he richly deserves, simply out of respect for his previous accomplishments. But I _cannot_ see how he could possibly manage to hold onto any of his other positions."

Neville asked, "What about Madam Pomfrey?"

"I don't think she'll be returning," Hermione sadly and immediately replied. She was a bit hesitant to add more but eventually did while also blushing a little. "I had to go to the Infirmary to get some... ummm... potions I needed. And there was a new healer there, who had packed away all Madam Pomfrey's personal things and was setting up his own."

Harry frowned and asked, "Why did you need to go to the Infirmary? Nobody attacked you, did they?"

Blushing even more she quickly replied, " _No_! Harry. It... ummm... had to do with... women's issues."

"Oh," he softly said, also starting to blush a little. "Sorry I asked."

"No, you were worried about me," she said. "I understand that and am grateful you care enough to ask."

"Women's issues?" asked a confused Neville, before his eyes suddenly widened and he quickly looked away while blushing. He quickly muttered, " _Sorry!_ "

"Anyways..." said Hermione, quickly trying to change the subject. "You were describing when you thought we could go visit my parents."

"Oh, yeah," said Harry, breathing a quick sigh of relief. "Without a Head of House for at least three of the Houses, possibly four, added with no Deputy Headmistress or Headmaster and also missing a DADA Professor, Potions Professor and CoMC Professor, I don't think classes are going to be starting back up as soon as the trials are finished.

"Therefore, I think that once the trials are done with, we should ask to be allowed to go to your folks' place, _then_. If we anticipate Professor Sprout's trial will take about as long as Professor Flitwick's and Severus Snape's trial is going to run about half as long again, I think those two will be cleared up before lunch tomorrow.

"Then the afternoon will be Professor McGonagall and the Dursleys. Hers will be shorter than Snape's but longer than Sprout's, because they'll be including what happened on the night my parents died and me being dumped at the Dursleys. She was there when that happened.

"They'll then either start Dumbledore's immediately after that or wait until the next morning, tomorrow morning. I have no idea how long that one will take, but it should last at least the whole day. However, it might run well into the next day, too.

"I don't think there's any other trials we need to worry about. So, I think we can plan to leave in two days, or maybe three. How does that work for you?"

"Yeah," she replied. "That'll put us towards the end of the working week. Mum and Daddy will be at work, but I think we're old enough to take care of ourselves until they get home; don't you?"

"Yeah, I think we can find something to do," he replied. "Maybe we can go shopping, so I can buy some decent muggle clothes."

"Oh, if we're going to do that then we're going to have to wait until Mum gets home, possibly even the weekend" she grinned. "That's something Mum would love to do with us."

"If you want," he shrugged. "Then maybe you can show me around the neighbourhood."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Right on time the same four aurors as the previous day turned up to escort the two of them to the Wizengamot chamber.

However, this time, they were joined by Neville, who asked to tag along.

Robards just shrugged his shoulders and said, "No skin off my nose. Three is no different than escorting two." Looking at him directly he said, "But, like these two, if one of us tell you to do something, including something like diving into mud, _you will do it_. Am I clear?" Then stared at the boy until he responded.

"Umm... yes Auror," Neville replied with a little head bob. "Understood."

Robards simply gave a nod back before he turned away again. "Time to leave," he quietly said.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As with the previous day the now three were sat on seats on the main floor of the chamber next to the door leading out of the room to where Harry now knew led to the Members' private area. From the door sat Harry, then Hermione, then Neville. Today, the two aurors standing guard over them were Robards and Hammer; for this session, at least.

When the Members' filed in Longbottom turned to look in Harry's direction as she sat down. And this time she saw Neville sitting there. She immediately beckoned one of the aurors over and quietly leaned over her desk to ask him something, gesturing towards Neville.

That auror then asked Robards a question and then returned to Longbottom, before saying something to her. Longbottom didn't look happy, but she didn't say anything after that.

Instead, she banged her gavel once and called, "Bring in the accused!"

Pomona Sprout was led in and, again not wearing manacles or chains, was led directly to the defendant's chair. Again the chains draped lazily over her.

Her case went in a very similar direction as Flitwick's. However, she made no comment about Veritaserum other than to give her assent to the use of such.

Her case ended up even shorter than Flitwick's as it did not also include the issue of bullying of a single student supposedly under her care.

When the vote was called she was found not guilty of all charges but, different to Flitwick's, she was not stripped of her Head of House position. Instead, she was warned that she was very lucky to have escaped punishment and further warned that, if there were any further incidences on her part in risks to the student body, she would be both summarily sacked and could expect a stay in Azkaban.

A very relieved Pomona Sprout was able to walk out of the court a free witch, okay to return to her duties at Hogwarts including as Head of House for Hufflepuff. At that moment it meant she was now the senior-most staff member of the school.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Next led in was Severus Snape. However, he was led in wearing full chains on both his wrists and linked to similar chains on his ankles. The ones on his ankles clearly allowed him only very short steps; so he entered with more of a shuffle than a walk. He was almost forced into the chair of the accused and this time the golden chains also tightly bound him in place.

His trial, as with the previous, immediately started with Madam Bones handing over a Dicta-quill taken statement made while Snape was under the effects of Veritaserum. However, Madam Bones also said Snape had to be forced to take it, with the use of auror grade charms to hold his mouth open and stick out his tongue.

She further claimed the interrogation was made under duress of the defendant and he fought them the entire way.

"Further, Chief Adjudicator," she went on to say, "Due to his status as a Master Occlumense and his determination not to co-operate with us in our questions and deliberations, I recommend _four_ drops of Veritaserum if you wish to question him any further today."

Longbottom only appeared to be listening with half an ear as she scanned through the interrogation transcript. "Then, let it be four drops; so ordered. But, not yet."

After she scanned through the transcript herself, Longbottom made cause for copies of it to distribute to all Members, just as she did the previous day.

"I've _got_ to learn that spell," muttered Hermione.

Neville, who'd heard, whispered back, "It's a feature built into the Chief's desk. I also think there's an 'echo' of it built into the Scribe's desk, so the Scribe can do the same thing. Gran told me about it."

Once the copies had been distributed Longbottom looked back at Snape for a moment before she said, "Madam Bones, the charges, if you would."

Once they were read out she then turned to Snape and asked, "Severus Tobias Snape, having heard the charges laid against you this day, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" he snarled back.

Thus began quite the long trial. Snape was charged with various crimes, less than half of which were related to his position and behaviour as both Professor and Potions Master at Hogwarts.

But the nail in _Snape's_ coffin, as far as Harry was concerned, was when it became public he was the one that directed Riddle towards the Potters. For Neville, it was finding out he had also directed Riddle at the Longbottoms and would have gone after the Longbottoms next if he hadn't been stopped by what happened at Potter Cottage.

At that point, Augusta Longbottom called an immediate halt to the trial. She'd banged her gavel so hard Harry felt she was surely about to snap the handle of it.

While everyone could see her sit there in complete fury for a long few moments, she finally snapped out, "My... apologies. However, I feel that, given this... given _Mister_ Snape's recent testimony of how he'd directed that _sociopath_ at, not just the Potters, but also at _my son, his wife and my grandson_... I believe I have to recuse myself from being Chief Adjudicator for this trial from this point forward. I have too much of a vested interest.

As she rose from her seat, still staring in heightened anger at Snape, Lord Miles Ogden stood and said, "I'll do it. So far, it seems, I have no such vested interest."

Longbottom spun on her foot and stalked over to the Longbottom seat, before she sat with a thump. And Ogden moved down to sit at the Chief Adjudicator's seat.

That ended up being the only change and he ordered Bones to continue with the Interrogation.

When it was learned, by his own words, Snape had used the three Unforgivables on numerous and various occasions while serving as a Death Eater, there was really only one sentence he could be given. With an overwhelming majority vote, Severus Snape was sent to Azkaban for life in the maximum security wing. He'd be joining the likes of the LeStranges, Rookwood, Avery and the recently returned Crouch Junior.

When he was led out of the chamber, still in restricting manacles and chains, he walked out without a word and with his head held high.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While almost everyone who'd witnessed that had no real appetite for lunch, a break of one hour for the midday meal was still called. The trial had taken that long.

Rather than join them in the DMLE cafeteria, Neville went and had lunch with his grandmother in the Members' private dining room. However, he rejoined them just before the hour was up and the Members all returned. He was waiting for them as the two teens were brought back to the chamber.

As soon as they sat, Neville leaned across and, in a voice barely above a whisper, said, "Gran told me Professor McGonagall's up next. She's really not looking forward to this one."

Using the same volume, Harry firmly said back, "Whatever befalls her as a result of this trial, Neville, is entirely _her own damned fault_."

"But," tried Neville, "It's Professor McGonagall!"

"Yes," he agreed. "However, she's also _Deputy Headmistress_ Minerva McGonagall. And, in her role as Deputy Headmistress, she is partly responsible for ensuring the proper behaviour of, not just the students, but also the staff - _including herself_ ; and, sure as hell, that includes Severus Snape.

"The piss-poor behaviour over the last three years, plus the start of this one, that I caused to be brought to light of the staff of Hogwarts is partly her responsibility. It was partly her job to stop it; actually, it was partly her job to see to it not happening in the first place. In that, she clearly failed. She _refused_ to do her job. Today, she has to answer for that."

When Neville paused for a few moments deep in thought and then gave an almost negligent little but firm nod and sat back, Harry knew the other boy understood.

When Minerva McGonagall was called in to sit as defendant, like Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout before her, she was not led in wearing chains. However, she appeared to be the most dejected of them all.

Without a word to anyone, not even looking about at anything but the floor before her, she was guided to the accused's chair. One of the escorting aurors even had to gently guide her into sitting upon it. When the chains draped over her and pulled a little tight, she barely flinched.

For McGonagall's trial Ogden remained in the chair as Chief Adjudicator. A look at Madam Longbottom's face showed why. Longbottom was looking at McGonagall with sadness.

As Harry had expected, McGonagall's trial went a fair bit longer than the trials of the other Professors except Snape's. It even went almost as long as Snape's. Partly, that was because they included what happened on the night of the first of November, 1981, when she was part of the party of three that dumped him, Harry, on the doorstep of the Dursleys.

A memory was then played. Harry knew the memory wasn't his and it was explained it was her memory. He was just surprised she had given it for viewing in the court pensieve, as it clearly painted her in a poor light.

However, he was not surprised by what it showed.

Once it played through and the memory faded away, Ogden then said out loud to everyone in the chamber, "If there is anyone who still believes... after witnessing that... that Harry Potter was ever sent by Dumbledore to live in a big castle with plenty of servants and lived a high life, then they're clearly an idiot."

Looking at McGonagall directly he asked, "Knowing the Potters as well as you did... and that you clearly had witnessed the poor behaviour of those muggle Dursleys... _why_ , in Merlin's name, did you allow the boy to be left there?"

"Albus said it was the safest place for him and that he would be able to grow up without the fame that would surround him," she replied.

"Yes, we saw that part of that conversation in the memory," he said. "However, that does not explain, after you witnessed the behaviour of those muggles, why you seemed to agree with him _and_ left the boy there, anyway."

"Because Albus said..." she tried again before Ogden firmly cut her off.

"Albus Dumbledore is _not_ a God!" he snapped back. "So... what you're telling me is that you left the boy... an _infant_... in what was clearly shaping up to be an abusive home, because Albus said so with empty platitudes and some nonsense about a scar behind his left knee.

"The only thing you are telling us with that remark of yours is that you are quite willing to allow Hell to rain down upon a _baby_ all because Albus said you were to do so!"

McGonagall didn't even raise her head to respond.

After a long few moments, Ogden said, "Well, Madam McGonagall, it is the belief of this court that you should witness a little taste of just what hell that boy went through at the hands of those muggles."

Harry immediately stood and grabbed Ogden's attention. "Excuse me, Chief Adjudicator."

"Mister Potter?" he asked.

" _Lord_ Potter," Harry immediately shot back holding up the back of his right hand to flash his ring.

Ogden had the honour to immediately blush in embarrassment. "My apologies, Lord Potter. You wished to say something?"

"No, sir," Harry replied. "I ask permission to be allowed to leave for this and wait outside until you are done showing those memories. And, I further ask that anyone _not_ of age or of stout constitution also be allowed to leave for the duration."

Ogden gave a couple of quick blinks back before he said, "I... think that would be wise. But, I'm going to go further."

Turning to look at the wider chamber he said, "What is included in these memories is not for the faint of heart or the young and are deeply personal for Mis... Lord Potter. All but those who do not have current and actual business in this chamber are to leave for the duration."

After the chamber cleared a fair bit, with many of those wishing to stay who wanted to see and weren't allowed grumbling about it the entire way, Ogden started the memories.

Harry was just thankful he was able to remove himself, Neville and Hermione from the room.

"You didn't need to do that, Harry," said Hermione. "I think we all could have stomached watching it."

"That had nothing to do with it, Hermione," he replied. "I just don't want to be looked at with pity from my schoolmates. And, as few people as see any of that the better, as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh," she quietly replied. "I... didn't think of that. Sorry."

It was more than fifteen minutes later the visitors, plus the three teens, were allowed to re-enter.

McGonagall was now openly sobbing in her seat.

When the trial finally finished Ogden called for the vote. She was found guilty of all charges.

However, the vote to incarcerate her, lost. There was no other vote, and Harry wondered why until Ogden returned his determination.

"Madam Minerva McGonagall," he began. "After the discovery you had been potioned with a mild obedience potion, it is the determination of this court that you not be incarcerated for your actions against Lord Potter and the students of the school. However, your stated wish you be allowed to quietly retire and return to your ancestral home is also not accepted.

"Instead, you are hereby and immediately _fired_ from all your positions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And that you be banned forevermore from holding a similar teaching position, or any other position that places you in a position of authority over children.

"You are free to leave. However, you may not even return to the school to visit or recover your personal effects. A house elf will be organised to return to you your personal effects from the school, once you have found a place to settle. Should you ever return to the grounds of the school, for _any_ reason, you will be arrested for trespass; and we shall not be so lenient."

As Ogden banged his gavel to signal the end of the case, two aurors stepped forward and removed the chains that bound her. Then they had to pretty much drag her from the chamber. She was still quietly crying.

As she was led out, Harry could hear Hermione also quietly sobbing. She wasn't the only one in the chamber so moved.

After her decades of service to the school, McGonagall had become almost an integral part of the institution. For her to be dismissed so, was somewhat heartbreaking for many. Harry, though, was not so much.

"Well," sighed Harry. "That means the school is now down a Deputy Head, Heads of House for three of the four Houses and Professors for Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. If all goes as I _do not_ expect tomorrow, then we'll also be down a Headmaster.

"I cannot see those positions being filled enough in the near future for us not to be allowed to leave the school for a time."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next trial was of the Dursleys. Harry was surprised to see Marjorie Dursley also led in. When they were brought forward to the now three defendant's chairs with their golden chains, Vernon was clearly trying to yell and bluster; as was Marjorie, his sister. However, there was no sound. The Dursleys were under a silencing charm.

Vernon and Petunia were charged with ten counts of child abuse physical, ten counts of child abuse psychological, ten counts of child neglect, ten counts of abuse of a child of a Noble and Most Ancient House and ten counts of neglect of a child of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Marjorie Dursley was charged with five counts of child abuse physical, two counts of child abuse psychological, three counts of failing to control an animal under her care, two counts of unlawfully directing an animal to attack and five counts of abuse of a child of a Noble and Most Ancient House.

After the charges were read out, Harry gestured for Auror Hammer to lean in close and asked, "Why ten?"

"Because ten is the number determined to mean that there is more than that, but they simply choose to stop at ten as proving any more is, by that time, pointless; the sentence is the same," she replied.

"Ah!" he nodded. "Thank you."

She gently smiled at him, gave a nod and moved back to her position.

When it came to the point Ogden was calling for memories to be displayed in the pensieve, Harry again stood and asked for that part of the trial be a closed session. Ogden was quick to agree.

Turning to the aurors Ogden said, "Aurors; clear the chamber of non-essential personnel. As per Lord Potter's desire, this part of the trial will be a closed session."

Again, there was much grumbling and kvetching from the visitors. However, they left just as quickly this time as the last.

This time they were out of the chamber for a little over half an hour. When they returned Ogden, who was looking quite pale and a little shaky - he wasn't the only one who appeared so of those who'd remained - said, "I apologise to our witnesses and visitors. I did not expect the time you would be locked out would be as long as it was. However, we who sit in judgement had to take a five minute recess to... recollect ourselves so we could continue. We have only just returned."

Hermione gave a direct look to Harry that simply displayed one big unasked question. However, Harry just gave a small shake of his head and refused to say anything.

Ogden then looked with a stony countenance on the Dursleys and said, "I am about to have our aurors lift the silencing charms placed on you, so you may speak to me. This is to give you opportunity to refute, rebut or clarify any of the evidence that has been presented this day.

"However, if you attempt to use the opportunity to hurl abuse at _anyone_... then you will be _immediately_ re-silenced and it will be determined that by your actions you have chosen _not_ to refute, rebut or clarify."

Staring at all three he gave that a moment to be understood by all three before he indicated one of the now stony-faced aurors that stood behind the accuseds' chairs, "We will start with Marjorie Dursley. Remove her silencing charm, but be ready to reapply it should she be abusive."

When the auror gave a nod, swished his wand at 'Marge the Barge's' back Ogden said, "Marjorie Dursley you may begin."

"Who the Hell do you freaks think you are?" she barked. "As soon as..."

That was as far as she got before the auror, almost at the same time Ogden gestured to him, reapplied the silencing charm. Marge continued to try and yell and bluster, but did it in silence.

"Miss Marjorie Dursley," said Ogden. "By your language and tone you have been determined to have neither refuted, rebutted or clarified any of the evidence presented against you. Your case rests."

He then turned to Vernon and said, "As you witnessed what happened with your sister, we said how we would act and did precisely that. She attempted to abuse the opportunity presented her, to her loss. As with her, as with you.

"Remove his silencing charm, but be ready to reapply it if he becomes abusive."

Harry had expected him to become just as abusive as his sister as soon as the charm was removed. However, it appeared Vernon was not as stupid as Harry thought him to be. The few moments he had between Marge's attempt and his own had affected him.

When the silencing charm was removed he sat for a few moment before he said, though still angrily, "My wife, my sister nor I are fr... are wizards or witches. As such, we are _not_ of your world. As such, how do you dare to presume to try us for our actions?"

"You had within your home an under-aged wizard," replied Ogden. "As such, your home, while muggle, was also considered a wizarding home. That means you come... or ' _came_ ' now... under our laws."

"The boy was _forced_ on us!" snapped Vernon right back. "We were not _willingly_ housing him. That fre... that _mongrel_... Fumbledork, or whatever the Hell his name is, forced us to take him.

"Time and time again we tried to get him out of our house. We _demanded_ the old man remove him and he _refused_ us. We even tried to dump the brat at a home for wayward children; but he was back that same afternoon. That's one of the times Fumbledork _threatened_ us... _THREATENED_ _us_!

"We told him, over and over again, we did not want the boy in our home; but, he ignored us every time. He even carried on as if it was _our_ fault the boy had to stay with us!"

"Time and time again we even tried to get through to that pub that's supposed to be the gateway through to your shopping area; but _couldn't_! We tried to get in so that we could tell at least _one_ of you what Fumbledork was doing, so that _something_ could be done. We had no way to contact you to let you know. I think Fumbledork even made sure of that because, when Petunia's sister was a student at your school, she _could_ see the pub and get in. And we were provided no other way to contact you.

"He just kept saying things like, 'You disappoint me, Dursley. The boy is your family. You need to learn to... _forgive_!'

"Forgive _what_?! My wife and I had plans to be a nice, respectable middle income, middle class family. It would be her and I and our _two_ children. But he stole even _that_ from us. Because he forced the boy on us he denied us the chance to have another child _of our own_!

"Your own police-folk... auras... told us it was because of those blood-thingies on our house that rendered my wife sterile. You and your... _magic_... made it so my wife could no longer have any children! Your freaky powers _stole_ that from us!

"As for those memories you played in that projector-thingy, do you not know what we were doing? The _only_ way for us to get Fumbledork to come and speak with us to try and get him to take the boy away, was for us to hurt the boy enough that he _had_ to show up!

"And, yes, we knew he was taking our memories. We knew because, while he could take our _memories_ , he had no idea we had recording equipment of our own in place that recorded everything! It's called a video camera! Just like that projector thing of yours could play, it records live image and sound. We recorded _everything_. Then, when the old man left again and one of us saw a little red light that showed us the video camera was recording, we knew we had been recording _something_ and didn't remember it. Then, we'd simply connect the camera to our telly and watch it all! _So much_ for your memory-stealing magic you use on us! _It no longer works!_

"Oh, and just so you know and can _panic_ about it, our government is in the process of installing that same video recording technology right across the country in all public areas. That means, if even one of you think you can hide what you've done by stealing our memories, it's not going to work because it will have been recorded on equipment your magic does not work against!

"And they've been installing those cameras in public areas for _years_. So, there is no possible way our government doesn't have recordings of what you people have been doing to us folk."

" _He lies!_ " screeched one of the witches Harry thought to be from a dark family. That had even more people up in arms.

Harry could see that Ogden appeared both confused and even a little frightened. So he stood and fired his own cannon blast charm.

That had people suddenly shut up and gawk at him. And in the silence he called, "Chief Adjudicator Ogden!"

That snapped the old wizard enough out of his shock he banged his gavel a couple of times getting complete silence.

Still looking to Harry he asked, "Lord Potter?"

Harry held his wand in his hand across his chest and said, "I, Lord Harrison James Potter, swear on my magic and my very life that what my uncle, Vernon Dursley, has told you about the government program of installing video recording equipment in muggle public areas throughout the country... is completely true.

"But, what he has _not_ informed you is that similar video recording equipment has been installed in many _private_ businesses and homes _also_ throughout the country.

"As a matter of fact, this is also occurring throughout the world. The United Kingdom is only in the process of catching up with government and businesses in other parts of the world.

"Further, it is my understanding that within the next twenty years there will not be a public area within _any_ built-up area of the United Kingdom that will not have these cameras installed.

"As I say, so I swear, so let me be judged!"

After he gave the recognisable flash of magic he held his wand out to the side and pointing up before he cast. "Lumos!" His wand tip lit. "Nox!" And the light was extinguished.

"Ask any young muggleborn or -raised in this room and they will tell you the _same thing_. So that the government cannot be accused of spying on its citizenry, it has been readily admitted by them and they even regularly update the citizenry of their progress.

" _Gone_ are the days you can send the Obliviation Squads out into the muggle world to remove memory evidence of muggles witnessing magic. While that may work in some areas - because those areas do not yet have those cameras and other equipment installed - that is no longer the case in many other areas, if not _most_ areas. And I know, _for a fact_ , one of those areas where the cameras are installed is across muggle London."

Harry didn't notice her stand but Hermione stepped forward, "He's right, Sir," she said to Ogden. "I am Hermione Jean Granger and I am a muggleborn and -raised. My parents never denied me information when I was growing up in a muggle home. And I was even allowed to read the muggle world's newspapers. Plus, in the muggle school I attended from aged six through almost to my twelfth birthday, I had access to all the books in the school and local public library. And I was a very regular visitor to both.

"And, I can tell you and will swear my _own_ oath to its truth if necessary, those cameras are going up _everywhere_. They're attached to the sides of buildings and aimed down whole streets, they're integrated into traffic lights, they're mounted on walls or on the ceiling _within_ buildings, they're aimed down at intersections, they're even and often hidden in plain sight by making them look like part of what they've been attached to. So, if you spend the time to look about to see if you can spot one aimed towards you, you'll often miss seeing them.

"But, it won't matter if you find them and destroy them, anyway. First, as soon as one is destroyed, the government will know of it immediately and have someone out there to repair or replace it within the day. Secondly, the video image the camera takes is not even _in_ the camera. The recording can be anywhere up to ten, fifteen, or further miles away from the camera. And it moves there at near the speed of light.

"If you're sending out witches and wizards into the muggle world to Obliviate people, all you're doing is often making matters _worse_ for yourselves. I strongly urge you to stop doing it."

"Errrr... thank you, Miss Granger, Lord Potter," said Ogden. "Please return to your seats."

Hermione gave a nod, turned around and walked back to her seat. Harry, however, stayed for the moment and said, "As the person harmed by the Dursleys, which is the sole reason they are here today, I request the right to speak in evidence before their sentencing."

Ogden gave a nod and said, "Then I shall call upon you, once more, before we pass judgement."

"Thank you, Sir," he replied with a short bow before he returned to his own seat.

Ogden gave a big sigh before he turned back to Vernon.

"My... apologies for the interruption, Mister Dursley," he said. "Do you have anything further to add?"

Vernon, who appeared a little confused that Harry had come to his defence was a few moments before he continued. "All we want from you now is for you to leave us alone. _Stay away from us!_ And just make sure the boy... nor anyone else!... can be forced on us again. Especially by that old Fumbledork fellow. We don't want anything to do with you."

He then gave a defeated sigh and said, "You're little more than bullies, you know that? We have no way to defend ourselves from you. And you just... run _roughshod_ over us. That Fumbledork fellow, when we demanded he take the boy away, just stood there and practically laughed at us. He was _smirking_ , damn it! Our opinion, our wants, our needs, meant _nothing_ to him. It was if _we_ meant nothing to him. Please, just leave us alone."

After Vernon was silent for a few moments and only sat there with his head hung down, Ogden asked, "Mister Vernon Dursley, does that conclude your statement?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Since you maintained a decent civil behaviour without the silencing charm in place, I will not have cause for it to be replaced," said Ogden. "However, that is conditional on you remaining civil."

Vernon just nodded without even looking up.

When Ogden turned to face Petunia, Harry also looked more directly at her and could see that she'd been crying.

"The same offer and warning applies to you, Missus Petunia Dursley," said Ogden. "Remove her silencing charm but be ready to reapply it if she becomes abusive."

Based on her husband's behaviour and words, Harry didn't expect her to be abusive and she wasn't. Instead, she quietly agreed with everything her Vernon had said and even said Harry - not _the boy_ or _the freak_ , but Harry - had told the truth about the cameras and the camera they had in their home that proved they knew Dumbledore had been removing their memories. However, she added that she only remembered less than a quarter of the memories that had played in the projector pensieve. And those ones were the latest ones.

Then she added her own statement that all she ever wanted was to be left alone and how she absolutely despised Dumbledore for putting up the blood wards that robbed her of her ability to have another child after Dudley. It had come very close to causing her marriage to fail.

During her own testimony she also added how many times she remembered trying to get into Diagon Alley - she remembered the name - and couldn't. And had taken Harry there to see if Harry could get her through whatever it was that blocked her.

That led Harry to remembering one of those times.

She also spoke of how the only idea she had that her sister had been killed was by a letter, signed by Dumbledore that had been left in Harry's baby basket on her doorstep.

"The old man didn't even have the common _decency_ to tell us to our faces," she angrily snapped. "He just told us as in writing with a 'by the way, your sister is dead' in his letter. We didn't even know _how_ she died until Harry told us once he returned from his first year at Hogwarts, almost eleven years later. _And_ we had no way of finding out."

Besides the video camera, that was also something Harry didn't know.

By the end of Vernon and Petunia's statements Harry could tell the whole demeanour of the Member's, including Ogden, had changed. It had gone from a sense of them wanting to toss the three of them straight through the Veil as soon as the trial finished, to actually stopping and thinking about what to do with them.

After asking Petunia if her statement was completed, and her nodding back, Ogden turned to Harry and said, "As promised, Lord Potter, the final remarks before sentencing come from you."

Harry, who had been thinking hard about what to say, quietly stood and moved closer to the middle of the floor. However, he stayed well out of arm's reach of the Dursleys - all three of them. Old habits died hard.

"Thank you, Chief Adjudicator Ogden," he began. "I remind you all of the following facts. Firstly: to the best of my knowledge the only person my aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia, have physically harmed with everything they have done is _me_. However, I cannot say the same for Marjorie Dursley. I do not consider the woman a bigot because she simply hates, berates, verbally attacks and even sics that foul little beast of a dog of hers onto _everyone_ , irrespective of their background _unless_ they're named Dursley. So, please do not judge my aunt and uncle on the behaviour of _Marjorie_ Dursley and vice versa.

"Secondly, what my uncle said about how the only way they could contact the magical world was by knowing Dumbledore - and I happen to like the name Fumbledork, by the way - would turn up if I was beaten to see me healed? That, too, makes a lot of sense. I mean, _think_ about it. As they have testified, they could not go to Diagon Alley. I doubt, very much, they know how to find Saint Mungo's or the Ministry of Magic; as they've never had cause to be shown either. They cannot get to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts. They do not have access to a floo. They do not have access to portkeys. They cannot apparate and, even if they could, they do not know where to apparate _to_. They do not have an owl, nor can they purchase one because they couldn't get into the Alley. They do not own house elves, nor could they purchase one for the same reason. And they do not know where any other magical lives. So, they had no way to contact _anyone_ in the magical world. All, that is, except Dumbledore; and, even then, only by triggering Dumbledore's little blood monitoring trinkets that were illegally attached to my health and well-being."

Holding his arms out to his side in a major shrug gesture he turned on the spot. "How... else... would they have contacted him or any other magical?"

Turning back to the Members he asked, "And, _how_ was this possible? _How_ was Dumbledore able to do this? It's quite simple." Jabbing his index finger at various Members he said, "Because _you_ let him! And, _you_! And, _you_! And _all_ of you who sat on those seats back in November of 1981. The law was on your books as to what was and is supposed to happen regarding the dispensation and handling of an orphaned wizarding child. It's even _more_ specific when that child is the heir of a Noble House, let alone a Noble and _Most Ancient_ House. And, yet, you all decided... just because Dumbledore said so... 'You know those laws we're supposed to obey? Fuck 'em! Let Dumbledore deal with the little brat; because it means _we won't have to_!'

"So, that all means that, while you're in the process of deciding the fate of my aunt and uncle - I really couldn't care any less than I do right now what you do with 'Marge the Barge' - remember this: You, too, should be sitting down there being sat on in judgement of your _own_ actions regarding my being sent to the Dursleys.

"As the victim here, I'm telling you I do not want to see them gaoled. I do, however, want to see whatever these blood wards that are on their property, plus any others, be immediately removed if they haven't already. And I want them to be granted their wish that they not be bothered with any witch or wizard in the future. To that end, I want a Wizard Notice-Me-Not placed on their property and for it to be monitored by the DMLE and, any witch or wizard who manages to get _past_ that Notice-Me-Not ward, find themselves _immediately_ transported into a DMLE cell so the aurors can deal with them; and that includes _me_.

"Thank you, Chief Adjudicator, for the opportunity to speak." Then he spun on his foot and stalked back to his chair and quietly sat down again.

No, Harry did not want the Wizengamot to decide the fate of his relatives. Harry wanted to decide their fate, himself; but not until he'd taken plenty of time to look back on his 'incarceration' at Privet Drive without being swayed by his temper and anger. He'd deal with them, in his own way, once he'd completed his schooling.

It took about five to ten seconds before Ogden seemed to shake himself out of his shock and say, "Errr... Thank you, Mister... I mean _Lord_ Potter."

The end result was Vernon and Petunia, plus Dudley as he still lived there, got exactly what Harry wanted. But Marge the Barge was taken back home, had her memories of the magical world Obliviated, but also had all her bulldogs euthanised, so she could never again sic them on anyone - and that included her prize hound, Ripper.

Aside from the chamber, Madam Bones also later informed him that Marge's attitude was readjusted so that she would never again have any desire to raise or breed any animals.

While Harry was somewhat ambivalent about the Dursleys not being fully punished for still beating him, even though he now understood why, he never mentioned the psychological abuse they heaped on him. He just wanted them out of his life and he out of theirs.

No, the reason he spoke up for them and not-so-subtly laid the blame for their treatment of him on Dumbledore, was because he knew Dumbledore to be the greater threat. The more he could get it into the minds of the Wizengamot 'it's Dumbledore's fault' the better, as far as he was concerned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As expected the combined Dursleys' trial was long enough that it was then too late in the day to move on to another. Therefore, the closing of the Dursley trial meant the three teens, after first being escorted to see Madam Bones for an informal chat, had the three walking up the path from the Hogwarts gate to the castle as dinner approached.

From the time he had spoken seemingly in defence of his relatives he could see that Hermione wanted to talk to him about it. She finally could hold on no longer and asked just after they walked in through the gates.

"Harry," she tentatively began. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked back.

"Why did you say you did not want the Dursleys punished," she pressed. "After what they did to you... and you even made it known during the first task... why?"

"Because, as both Vernon and Petunia said, most of their behaviour towards me was as a direct result of Dumbledore forcing me on them. Yes, they didn't have to treat me that way. But, I also recognise they would not have had _any_ chance to treat me that way if it wasn't for Dumbledore forcing me on them.

"I've now read my parents' Wills. In it is included a list of those to whom I should have been handed to for them to raise me and the Dursleys were not on that list. And the only reason I wasn't handed off to one of them is because Dumbledore directly and deliberately interfered, by blocking their Wills from being... ummm... probated, I think is the term."

"It is," she nodded.

"Right. So it was because Dumbledore interfered I went to the Dursleys, even against their own wishes, and was then... not treated all that well."

"From the looks on the Wizengamot Members' faces when we re-entered the courtroom I think you're downplaying a lot of that by saying you 'weren't treated all that well', Harry," she said.

"And that's _my_ choice," he returned.

While walking she gave him another of those direct looks, but didn't push it.

Neville finally spoke up and asked, "So, your strategy then was to have most of what the Dursleys did to you blamed on Dumbledore?"

"Not just Dumbledore; but, yes," he nodded. "Don't forget; I also blamed the Wizengamot Members for letting Dumbledore do it in the first place. They ignored the law that was in place, _for a reason_ , and just decided to let Dumbledore deal with me.

"If they had refused Dumbledore simply by citing the law, then Dumbledore would have had no choice but to hand me over to the people who should have rightfully raised me. I just never mentioned that might not have been the right idea, either."

"Who was first on the list, Harry?" asked Hermione. "That is, if you're willing to share."

She'd learned from him cutting her down about asking questions she shouldn't a few days earlier.

Harry thought about it for a few moments before he softly replied, "Neville's parents."

That had Neville almost trip over his own feet, so great was his surprise.

" _Really?!_ " he squeaked.

"Yeah, Nev; really," he quietly replied. "Don't forget; your parents and you weren't attacked until five days _after_ what happened to my parents. I should have been with _you_ , by then."

"I..." the boy stuttered. "Wow."

Hermione had gone quiet and, when Harry looked at her, he could see she was furious but keeping it to herself. He knew she was processing what she'd learned.

Neville didn't appear as angry, but Harry could see the boy was still quite perturbed by what he'd heard.

"You and I should have grown up as brothers," he eventually said.

"Yes."

"Dumbledore's a _bastard_ ," the boy finally said.

"Yes."

Hermione never said a word to tell him off for his language.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening's meal had Professor Flitwick again stand and given an announcement at what the determinations had been as a result of the trials.

"That means the following," he said. "Professor Pomona Sprout will be returning to teach classes and also managed to retain her position as Head of House Hufflepuff. Both Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall will not be returning. Severus Snape has been sentenced to Life in Azkaban, while Minerva McGonagall was sacked and allowed to immediately retire to her home in the Scottish Highlands. She has been forbidden from ever holding a teaching position, again.

"That means we are down the following: We do not have a Deputy Headmistress, or Head of three Houses. We are also down Professors to teach Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and, of course, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Professor Sprout, the only current Head of a Hogwarts House - and, therefore, the current most senior member of staff - is, at this moment, in talks with the School Board as to how we proceed from here. Both her and I believe we do not have the capacity to recommence classes in the near future. And that is what she will be telling them.

"After speaking with Madam Bones and Madam Marchbanks of the Wizarding Examinations Authority about the situation as it stands, those who wish to take up the School Board's offer to be allowed to go back home in the interim we recommend you give your names to any of the current teaching staff. That staff will then hand those names in to Professor Sprout, who will liaise with the School Board to organise two-directional single use portkeys between the school and your home.

"For those who do not know, Albus Dumbledore's trial will be tomorrow. His will be the last of the staff who have faced trial.

"If, by some chance, he manages to hold on to his position as Headmaster - which many of us seriously doubt, based on the information that has come to light - that will be yet _another_ position that will require being filled before we can consider ourselves, once again, a school. The School Board and the Wizarding Examinations Authority will be working on the problem of finding enough qualified staff to fill the vacant positions; but it is going to take them time."

A senior Hufflepuff raised their hand.

"Misterrrrr... Blenkinsop?" asked Flitwick, seeing the hand.

"Yes, Sir," said the student. "For those of us with plans to head home, I think many of us need to tell our families when we are likely to start arriving. Can you give us some idea?"

"A fair question," replied Flitwick. "At this time, it is _likely_ we will begin sending folks home as tomorrow or the next day. When each of you will be able to head home is unknown at this time. The main reason for that is we need to know how many of you will be wanting to head home, as it will determine how many portkeys will need to be made."

"Wouldn't the number be reduced if some of us can organise with our parents to come and pick us up from here?" the student added. "I mean, that will then reduce the number of portkeys, would it not?"

Harry gave a snort of amusement at both the question and the expression of shocked embarrassment on Flitwick's face.

Flitwick looked at the student in surprise for a long moment before he said, "If I was able to award points, Mister Blenkinsop, I'd be awarding you twenty right now. I'll pass that suggestion on to those who are currently making the decisions.

"For those wishing to head home and will be submitting their names, please also include if you'll be needing a portkey or not."

From where he was sitting on the end of the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Neville, Harry gave a sigh of disappointment and turned to his best friend. "They're really that daft, aren't they?" he asked.

"Hunh?" she asked. "Why do you think they are now?"

"When we get back to the common room I'll pull out parchment, ink and quill and write down a list," he replied. "Then, you'll see what I mean."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner and they returned to the common room, Harry did precisely that. While he was writing down his list, Hermione was drafting yet another letter to her parents.

Once he was done he handed it to her.

~ # ~

 _How to get Students Home_

 _As portkeys can only be made to go through the wards of Hogwarts by the Headmaster or Headmistress of the day, all portkeys made will need to be made to operate from outside the Hogwarts wards. That means they cannot be activated until the student is outside the Hogwarts gates._ _Therefore, other means should be employed._

 _1\. Students whose homes have an active floo connection can floo straight home from a professor's office._  
 _2\. Students whose families have a house elf can be picked up by their family's house elf._  
 _3\. Students who live nearby each other can share a portkey. (The Weasleys, Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory are examples of that for Ottery St Catchpole; however, all three homes would also have an active floo connection.)_  
 _4\. Students can also take the Knight Bus if they're prepared to pay for the trip (and suffer the hair-raising ride). This includes muggleborns and the muggle-raised._  
 _5\. Almost all students over the age of 17 have their apparation licences and can apparate home from outside the wards._  
 _6\. Have the students all floo to a central location outside of Hogwarts and floo, apparate, be portkeyed or be side-along apparated direct from there. (Leaky Cauldron or the Ministry atrium, perhaps?)_

~ # ~

Hermione read through the list, groaned and appeared as if she wanted to bang her head on the desk before her.

She quietly handed the list to Neville, who had joined them at the table.

When he read through it he gave a snort of amusement and handed it back to Harry. "If I didn't already have plenty of examples from you before, that list demonstrates, quite clearly, why you think witches and wizards are daft."

"What are you going to do with it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"As he said Professor Sprout was busy, I'm going to give it to Professor Flitwick," he replied, starting to rise from his seat.

"Can you give me a few minutes to finish writing to my parents so I can join you?" she asked.

"You're intending to let them know we'll be there likely within about two to four or so days, right?" he asked.

"Riiiiiight," she carefully replied.

"Well, that time scale might be radically shortened if Professor Flitwick passes on my recommendations to the School Board et al," he replied. "Therefore, don't you think you should wait to finish it until after we've talked to him?"

Hermione slumped her shoulders, sighed and began packing away her materials again. "You're right," she quietly admitted.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	11. Dumbledore's Legal Strategy

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Dumbledore's Legal Strategy**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the three teens packed up - Neville had also been writing a letter to his grandmother, with information he wasn't able to speak to her directly about - they headed back out the portrait hole and made their way down to Professor Flitwick's office.

As soon as Harry knocked on the door they heard a barked, "Come in!" from within. And Harry opened the door to lead the other two, plus Harry's two auror shadows, inside.

Flitwick looked up from his desk, frowned and asked, "Mister Potter, should you be here?"

"Your trial is done and dusted, Professor," he replied, walking forward. "As such, the need for you to remain apart from me has ended."

The Professor immediately glanced to the two aurors behind the three, who must've indicated Harry was right because he simply nodded his head before turning back to Harry.

"In that case, what can I do for you three?" he asked.

Harry took the step forward to the edge of the professor's desk and, across it, handed him the sheet of parchment.

As soon as it was apparent he'd read it through he dropped it onto the desk before him, sat back, raised his off hand and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingertips and with his eyes closed as if in pain.

A few moments later he removed his hand, opened his eyes and sat forward again.

"Mister Potter," he began. " _Why_ were you never sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"I take it you weren't at the First Task?" Harry asked right back.

"No," he replied. "I was teaching a class, at the time."

"Well, during the Task I explained that the Hat was almost adamant I be sorted into Slytherin. However, I successfully argued that a true Slytherin would never allow themselves to be sorted into that House. After all, where's the guile?

"Further, I successfully argued for it to sort me into Gryffindor because that was the House everyone _expected_ me to be sorted into and, therefore, no one would question it. A move worthy of a true Slytherin, yes? But, what I _didn't_ explain was that the Hat saw me as having the qualities of _all four_ Houses and would have been a credit to whichever House I was sorted into; including Ravenclaw.

"I did not choose Ravenclaw because I did not want Dumbledore via Severus Snape trying to rifle through my mind trying to discover why I didn't end up in Gryffindor. Because I went into Gryffindor he did not question it; and, therefore, did not have Snape try to rifle through my mind trying to figure out why."

With a direct frown at Harry he asked, "Even on the night of your sorting you knew you could not trust the Headmaster?"

"Correct," he nodded. "The memories I showed during the Task of Dumbledore coming to where I lived at the Dursleys and Obliviating everyone made me very wary of the old man years before I even set foot in the castle for the first time. That was something else I said and showed during the First Task."

"I see," he replied. "I was not informed of that."

"You had other things to worry about," said Harry.

"Indeed," replied the Professor a long moment later. Then, gesturing down to the parchment Harry wrote his 'list' upon, he said, "I'll see that this gets to the School Board with all haste, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," he replied. "At this time, though, I would like permission for Hermione to be able to leave Hogwarts tomorrow evening for her home at the conclusion of Dumbledore's trial. I am also informing you I will be going _with_ her as her parents have been nice enough to invite me to stay with them for the duration of the break."

"You need your guardian's approval to leave the school, Mister Potter," said Flitwick.

"No, Professor, I do not," he disagreed. "As I have been forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament I have been declared an of-age wizard. That means I am an adult under wizarding Britain's laws; not even an emancipated minor.

"My Godfather's law-wizard agrees, as do the goblins of Gringotts." Holding up his right hand and baring the back of his fingers he said, "They would not have given me my Head of House ring, if they did not."

With a look of surprise, Flitwick said, "That means... you're now Lord Potter."

"Yes, Sir."

"Then, my apologies for not addressing you as such," he stated.

"No need, Sir; but, accepted," replied Harry.

"Nevertheless, Miss Granger is going to need the approval of her guardians to leave," he said.

"I already have it, Professor," she replied.

"Very well," he said. "Then, I take it you'll be leaving directly from the Wizengamot chambers?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Hermione.

"Then I shall see you when school recommences, Lord Potter, Miss Granger," he said with a little nod. "What about you, Mister Longbottom?"

"I haven't discussed it with my Gran yet, Sir," replied Neville. "However, I know she's been busy with the trials, so haven't bothered her about it."

"Then let me know, one way or the other, once you do discuss it with her, Mister Longbottom."

"I will, Sir," he replied with a small nod.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as they walked out with one of the aurors closing the office door behind them, Hermione started into Harry, " _Harry!_ I didn't plan for us to go home tomorrow evening! I haven't even sent them a letter telling them we'll be there within the next few days!

"I mean, even if I send Hedwig... Oh! I need to borrow Hedwig again―"

"Hermione! _Stop!_ " he interrupted. "If we head to the owlery right now and you finish your letter there, letting your parents know we're coming, Hedwig will arrive in plenty of time before _we_ do."

"Excuse me, Lord Potter?" asked one of the two aurors.

Turning, Harry asked, "Yes?"

"It would have been appreciated if we had more notice than approximately twenty four hours," replied the auror.

"Sorry, but I think it's necessary," said Harry. "I really have little faith in the Wizengamot actually sending Dumbledore to Azkaban, as I firmly believe he bloody well should be. Therefore, he will have to be immediately released as of the close of his trial.

"As he will be, that means he's going to head directly here, to Hogwarts. And, I can _guarantee_ you, he's immediately going to be seeking me out. I believe I can also guarantee you one of the first things he's going to do, if it isn't immediately seeking me out, is tossing you lot out of 'his' castle.

"Actually, that second one will be the first thing he does so that he can then get me somewhere alone so he can both berate me and say things like; 'Harry my boy, I'm _so_ disappointed in you.' or 'Harry my boy, that was a truly _unwise_ thing to do, showing everyone those memories.' or 'Harry my boy, you must _give up_ this nonsense and hand back your Lordship. You're simply _not ready_ for the strain and you should _immediately_ make me your master... I mean, Regent... again.'

He gave a snort and explained, "That's why I need to be gone before he's even released by the Wizengamot. I need to be rushed out of the chamber and away before he has any chance of getting anywhere _near_ me.

"And that's why it is my intent to head directly to Hermione's place direct from the chamber. That way, he won't have a chance to waylay me."

"Alright, I can see that," said the auror. "However, that's all he can do. He cannot stop you from heading to your friend's place."

"Really?" he snorted back. "As Headmaster, he controls the castle. And I mean _everything_ about the castle. How hard do you think it would be for him to have you lot all immediately bounced out and new wards erected that will block you from returning and me from being able to leave?"

The two aurors glance at one another before they turned back to Harry. The one who had been speaking said, "I'll alert Madam Bones you'll be leaving for Miss Granger's home directly from the chamber on the conclusion of Dumbledore's trial."

"Thank you," he simply said.

Turning back to Hermione he said, "Now, I believe we were heading for the owlery?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning's _Daily Prophet_ contained all the information Professor Flitwick made known to the students the previous evening, but also included what happened to the Dursleys.

Further, it also included a great deal of what Harry had said about his relatives and how it had probably saved them from a likely lifetime stay in Azkaban; which, as muggles, meant it wouldn't be long at all.

One _Prophet_ reporter stated it showed Harry to be weak, while another stated he had great courage and showed compassion to those who had abused him so. None of them understood it was because he couldn't care less for his relatives and only used the opportunity to show _Dumbledore_ in a bad light on the eve of his own trial.

However, both reporters and the other couple, who were there to write similar or aligned pieces, did take Harry's bait and wrote about how Dumbledore had practically set them up to fail. Then took it further and wrote about how a great deal of the evidence that had been presented across almost all the cases, including Cornelius Fudge's, had reeked of Dumbledore's influence - and not in a good way.

But there was also a long article on the second page of the paper, referenced on the front page, about Dumbledore and his achievements. It was also joined by the Editorial, which paid lip service to his achievements before it laid out all the things Dumbledore had done that had already come to light in the trials leading up to his own, before concluding with the Editor's opinion.

~ # ~

 _[...]_

 _Based on the information laid out above - and we have very little doubt this is not the totality of the wrongdoings for which Dumbledore is guilty - we cannot see how the old man can escape a substantial prison sentence. A review of previous sentencing for such crimes, if added together, already exceed what would be considered a best guess of Dumbledore's remaining years of life._

 _However, the Wizengamot often jamb such determinations all together to be served concurrently. This means if the most Dumbledore is sentenced to serve time in Azkaban for one of the crimes for which he has been accused is, for example, seven years; then that will be the totality of the time for which he will be incarcerated._

 _Once a determination is reached regarding guilt, the Wizengamot all too often take into consideration both extenuating circumstances - such as the person committing the crime was under some form of duress at the time - and other contributions the wizard or witch has made to the wider wizarding world._

 _In Albus Dumbledore's case he is, to start with, attributed as having rid wizarding Europe of one of the darkest dark lords in recent history - Gellert Grindelwald. Against that is that Albus Dumbledore's alleged crimes are mainly purported to have been against young Lord Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, who is attributed to having rid wizarding Britain of the latest dark lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 _It is our opinion those two cancel each other out. We hope the Wizengamot agrees._

~ # ~

After reading the editorial, Harry handed the newspaper off to Hermione and pointed to both the article and the editorial.

While she began to read those he checked the package he also received from Sirius via an owl he didn't recognise. And then just assumed it belonged to the Tonkses.

It carried to him a package that held a small hand mirror with a note explaining both how it worked and how to activate and deactivate it. He'd try it out once they were away from watching eyes.

As he was finishing up reading, a little fretfully Hermione asked, "Harry, how are we going to take our trunks with us today? I mean... we should be taking them home with us."

"It's already organised, Hermione," he gently replied. "Dobby will collect them and deliver them to your home almost as soon as we leave here."

What he didn't mention to her was that the little elf was also going to stop off with them somewhere along the way and go through both to ensure there were no tracking or similar charms on them of any of their contents. The little elf had been making sure Harry's trunk and possessions were kept clear, but not Hermione's. He'd be doing that before he delivered her trunk to her home.

He also had not told her that, using a school owl, he'd already been in contact with the goblins about security wards on a muggle home. As soon as he had Hermione's address from her - and was surprised to realise he didn't know it before - he alerted his account manager of it and the goblins had secretly been by the home to put up all sorts of wards and permanently affixed charms. Those included intent-based wards and charms, an anti Dark Mark ward, an anti Dumbledore ward based off the old man's magical signature (which the goblins would never admit to having), an outside fire suppression charm, a charm that hid whether or not magicals lived within the home (which meant they could cast magic within the home and not fall afoul of the Decree Against Under-aged Sorcery) and a few others. All Harry knew was it was very close to being, if not was, the most protective charms and wards that could be placed on a muggle home without breaking wizarding law.

Then, once Dobby took both trunks to her home, he was going to go through the home and make sure there were no wards or charms on the place that shouldn't be there. Dobby had already been to the home and was aware of what wards and charms were already on the property and would know if there were any alterations or additions. He was the magical being who led the goblins to the property by way of carrying a portkey beacon into the home with him that Harry's account manager had fashioned for him.

"I still―" she began. "I'm sorry, Harry; but, I'm still not comfortable with the idea of house elves being bonded in what I see as a slavery bond with witches and wizards."

"That's fine, Hermione," he replied. "It shows you to be a good person. So long as you now realise trying to get me to release Dobby is not going to work - and that Dobby is the happiest he's ever been in his life serving me - we won't have a problem. Again, Dobby is one of the most well-treated house elves, ever. He assured me of that."

She gave a nod back showing she understood and agreed.

Turning to Neville, he asked, "So, Nev; heard from your grandmother, yet, on whether or not you're heading home for the duration?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I intend to hold back after the trial and talk to her about it."

"Good," he said. "And, while you're at it, please inform her my patience with her is running out concerning her still sitting on the Wizengamot. I know and understand it was wise for her to still sit the Seat of Longbottom for the trials, but I expect someone else to be sitting that Seat come the next General Meeting of the Wizengamot."

"I will," nodded the other boy. "But, thank you for not pushing her to give it up before the trials."

"That's alright," he replied. "As I said, I understand."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"And... _wheerree_... do you think you're going, Sirius Black?" asked Andi Tonks.

She was standing in the doorway of Sirius's room at the Tonkses house, leaning on the frame. Sirius was dressed in 'work' robes and was sitting on the bed just slipping on his shoes when she asked.

Looking up, he said, "I have an errand to run. It's something to do with why the Unspeakables needed to talk to me a few days ago."

"You are not yet fit enough, let alone _well_ enough, to go gallivanting about the place on _errands_ ," she growled.

"This is only a short one, I promise," he said. "Actually, they only need me to do a little job for them, with no risk or exertion to myself, and then I'll be right back. I promise."

"What've they got you doing?" she demanded.

"I can't tell you," he replied. "I'm bound by an oath."

"You're the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House," she snapped. "You're _not_ supposed to be making such oaths!"

"Normally, I'd agree with you," he sighed. "But, I assure you, this one was important to give."

Andi glared at him for almost a minute more until Sirius stood up. "How long will you be gone, this time?"

"No more than half an hour, tops," he replied.

She gave a grunt and said, "You told me yesterday you'd only be at Gringotts for a couple hours. You were gone almost the entire day!

"Then, when you got home, I had to practically carry you up here, where you immediately collapsed in exhaustion and dropped off to sleep so deeply you were practically unconscious!"

"Andi," he sighed, walking to and checking his dress in the mirror provided. "That was _not... my... fault_! The Black family accounts were in an _appalling_ state. As you're well aware, I had to bring a lot of the work yet to do on them back here, which is what I promised I'd do.

"But there was also the parchmentwork required to bring you back into the family, recognise Ted as a family member spouse and recognise Nymphadora as a daughter by blood.

"Oh!" he said, suddenly remembering something and turning to her. "If I didn't mention it before, I've also officially named you at Gringotts as Heiress Presumptive Black. Congratulations."

"You _what?_ " she barked.

"Named you as Heiress Presumptive Black," he repeated. "'Dora is next after you if you predecease me."

"Si-ri-us..." she growled.

"It's _done_ , Andi," he firmly stated. "Don't argue with me on this. As Head of House it was my decision to make."

When it was clear she wouldn't argue with him on it - at least, not right then - he continued. "Then I also completed and submitted the documentation to dissolve Bellatrix's marriage due to her not producing two heirs as required, reclaiming the dowry, reclaiming her familial stipend paid to her since her incarceration, terminating the stipend and then disowning her.

"Then there was the work related to Narcissa. By the conditions of the marriage contract she was supposed to produce at least two children within the first ten years of her marriage. As far as I'm aware, there's only one - Draconis. However, the contract could not be terminated due to breach of contract because, according to the goblins, she _has_ produced two children. If that's the case, where's the other? I have the goblins looking into that.

"Then, once the goblins have worked their end, I'll hand the matter over to Ted. If he or she's dead, I want the matter brought before the Wizengamot as a case of infanticide. If he or she's alive, I want him or her tracked down. If he or she's not with family, somewhere - and or they're anywhere _near_ unhappy - I'll be collecting them and raising them myself."

"And if they're a squib?" Andi asked.

Sirius immediately shot her a dark look and snapped, " _That_ will not worry me. Actually, it's what I'm already suspecting to have occurred."

Andi gave a nod and said, "If they had a second child and it's disappeared with no mention of it in the _Daily Prophet_? That's my belief, too." She more quietly added. "And, I'm sorry I asked."

Sirius paused and thought about that for a moment before he gave a grunt and returned to what he was doing; checking himself over in the mirror, attaching his wand holster to his forearm and pocketing those things he would be carrying with him. "You need to think better of me, Andi. I may have been born a Black but, like you, I'm not like the Blacks of old."

"I know," she said. "However, you know as well as I how he or she will be treated in the magical world. If he or she's in the muggle world, it might be kinder if they remained there."

"Something to decide if we're right and Narcissa birthed a squib _and_ sent them to the muggle world," he said.

"If she gave birth to a squib I cannot see Cissy allowing Lucius to kill the child," she said. "I just can't see it."

"I will be finding out, one way or another," he declared.

Sirius left not long afterwards. He was meeting with the Unspeakables in an off-site location near the Black Townhouse.

The off-site location was chosen so no one in the magical world would see Sirius with the Unspeakables and wonder why.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Again, all three teens were picked up by the aurors and escorted to the Wizengamot chambers. But, unlike the previous day, today the chambers were packed to capacity.

Right on 9.00am Ogden, who was back in the chair as Chief Adjudicator for the trial, banged his gavel.

When he thought about it, Harry figured Longbottom didn't take the chair because she probably thought as he did; that Snape didn't lie when he said he gave Dumbledore the details of the preplanned attacks on both the Potters and Longbottoms in October, 1981.

"Bring in the accused!" called Ogden.

Harry was hoping to speak with Sirius before the start, but the man hadn't turned up before the prearranged start of the trial. He was a little worried but, now that his godfather had been cleared, he knew it had to be an important matter that kept him away.

Dumbledore was escorted in wearing full magic-inhibiting chains just as Snape, Crouch and Umbridge before him wore. However, unlike those three he was not wearing DMLE prison robes.

He was also without his floppy hat that Hermione once compared to a 'doctorate' cap, his glasses and the little gold rings that normally held his beard as if in a ponytail. It was the same outfit he wore to the First Task.

When he was firmly 'shuffled' to the witness chair he stopped and fought back when the aurors tried to force him to sit in it. "Is this truly necessary, Miles?" he asked, as if he was disappointed in the man.

"Yes," replied Ogden. He didn't expound on that simple one word answer.

Finally, the aurors were able to manhandle Dumbledore into the chair and the chains firmly bound him. Unlike those before him, the aurors did not remove his manacles or chains.

"Miles, this is intolerable!" Dumbledore grouched.

"Firstly, Mister Dumbledore, you will properly address me as Lord Chief Adjudicator Ogden or just Chief Adjudicator Ogden," Ogden shot back. "Under _no_ circumstances are you permitted to address me by my first name. Under _no_ circumstances did I ever give you _leave_ to address me by my first name.

"You, Mister Dumbledore, are currently Albus Dumbledore, the accused. I am showing at least a modicum of respect for you by addressing you as _Mister_ Dumbledore.

"If you don't immediately change your tired old tune and start paying the proper respect for the Members of the Wizengamot... _let alone_ everyone else... your disrespect and lack of co-operation of these proceedings will be noted and I will simply address you as 'the Prisoner'. Am I clear, _Mister_ Dumbledore?"

"Quite," Dumbledore quietly replied.

"Good," Ogden firmly returned. "Now, where is your law wizard?"

A man then stepped forward from the back of the chamber and said, "Chief Adjudicator."

"Mister Tofty, why aren't you up with Mister Dumbledore?"

"He attempted to fire me and, when he discovered he couldn't, refused any and all assistance I could provide him," replied Tofty. "If he does not wish to avail himself of my services - or, apparently, the services of another - there is very little I can do."

"I see," said Ogden. Turning to look down at Dumbledore he asked, "Is it your intention to sit trial without representation?"

"I have no need of one," replied Dumbledore. "As Chief Warlock I have, of course, sat as Chief Adjudicator myself, from time to time. I believe I have the skill-set necessary to successfully defend myself against any ludicrous charge filed against me."

Harry heard Hermione quiet say, "What an arrogant idiot."

He didn't think there was any doubt others would be of the same sentiment. He was of the same mindset, after all.

Ogden gave a snort of amused disbelief and said, "That is your prerogative." Then turned to Bones and said, "Madam Bones, we will hear the charges."

Bones then caused quite a few sheets of parchment to be distributed among the Members sitting the Wizengamot, that day. And there were quite a few copies flying about as very few seats were vacant, due to it being Dumbledore who was on trial.

Dumbledore piped up and said, "I believe _I_ will also need a copy of that, Miles... I mean, Chief Adjudicator."

"And how will you be able to read them or even hold them, Mister Dumbledore?" asked an amused Ogden.

"Well, I'll have to have my spectacles and hands released, of course."

Ogden turned to Bones and asked, "Why doesn't Mister Dumbledore have his glasses, Madam Bones?"

"They were found to have been enchanted, with one of those enchantments being a portkey that was created while Mister Dumbledore was in some control of the wards over the Ministry, Chief Adjudicator," replied Bones. "As such, he is not permitted them.

"And his hands will not be unbound as he is known to be quite capable in the use of wandless cast magic."

"Ah!" said Ogden before he turned back to Dumbledore. "As explained, your glasses will not be returned due to the portkey on them and your hands will not be unbound due to your skill in wandless casting. Therefore, handing you a copy of the charges laid against you seems quite pointless.

"However, if you wish to... _rethink_... your co-operating with your appointed law-wizard, then Mister Tofty will be able to both hold and read the list of charges."

Dumbledore grumbled a bit about that but replied, "In that case, as you are being unreasonable, Ezekiel may step forward and hold the charge list for me."

Ogden looked at Tofty and gave him a nod, and the man came forward to collect a copy of the charges.

Harry guessed the man already knew what they contained as he only glanced through them.

Again looking to Bones, Ogden said, "Madam Bones you may read the charges and commence your case."

As the charges were slowly read, Harry was stunned at just how many there were. They included charges that Harry had not even thought about. However, they also included charges that had obviously arisen as a result of the previous trials, as Harry suspected would occur.

It took the stern Director of the DMLE almost five minutes to read them all out.

When she was finished no one said a word. The entire chamber was silent.

It remained so for a good few seconds before one of the Members, Harry didn't know who it was, laughed and said, " _Merlin_! That must be a new record for the number of charges one person has ever faced!"

That had a few chortles and snickers of nervous laughter before Ogden banged his gavel once and said, "Irrespective of the number of charges Mister Dumbledore faces, I believe Madam Bones will be addressing each and every one of them..." He turned a smirk to Bones.

"I am well prepared to do precisely that, Chief Adjudicator Ogden," she firmly replied. "We're going to be at this for a while." Her face did not show one flicker of amusement.

That shut all the sounds of amusement up.

Harry thought Bones would start her case by starting with the events of the night of the thirty-first of October, 1981, in a chronological order. However, she started well before that date, and things weren't as chronological as they were with other cases.

Instead, she addressed each case point with a collection of evidence for each, before moving on to the next.

Harry would not presume to think himself an expert of wizarding case law, even after having sat through over half a dozen cases over the past few days and carefully watching each and every one. But, he quickly recognised what she was up to.

Madam Bones was making sure everyone knew what laws Dumbledore broke and provided the evidence to demonstrate it. Then she'd move onto the next one. However, after a while he could see she was grouping them into logical allotments.

Each time she proved where Dumbledore had broken a law, she finished her evidence by stating, "I believe I have now successfully proven Mister Albus Dumbledore breached the law of section 'whatever', part 'whichever', of Wizarding British Statute 'whatever' of 'whenever', which states, ' _blah_ '."

Then she would move onto the next one by stating, "I now move to the charge of 'whatever'."

Tofty was trying his best to defend his client. He tried to argue that some matters offered into evidence could not be accepted as they amounted to little more than hearsay. That is, statements given by others who weren't given Veritaserum or gave oaths as to the veracity of their statements, were not present for the entirety of an event and therefore had a skewed perception of it, it might not have been Dumbledore involved but instead was someone under a glamour or Polyjuice potion, or similar. He tried to argue that other evidence could not be accepted as it was given by minors - Hermione and Harry - or by people who were not considered proper witches or wizards - Hagrid and Flitwick - and was resoundingly berated for his attitude regarding that second one.

When the issue of Harry being collected by Hagrid and denied Sirius's guardianship of him, Dumbledore argued that Hagrid 'clearly misunderstood the instructions he was given, which is understandable as Hagrid is a half giant.' And added that Hagrid had never informed him that Sirius arrived at the Potter cottage _after_ he did and he was, therefore, unaware of it. That was clearly an attempt to escape being found guilty of 'Kidnapping the Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House', which would have meant the Veil for the old man, right there.

In his mind, Harry went through all the times it was Hagrid that interacted with him and could see what Dumbledore had done. It was clear to Harry that, over the last decade and a half at least, the old man had set Hagrid up to take the fall should his machinations ever come to light, which they had.

"Son... of... a... _bitch_!" he quietly exclaimed.

Turning to Hermione he asked, "Hermione, are you currently carrying on you parchment, ink and a quill? _Please_ say yes."

Without even replying she simply reached into her robes and pulled out just that before handing it over to him.

Harry wasn't even surprised she had them.

He quickly cast a copying charm on the parchment to multiply the number of sheets she'd given him and set to writing.

Half listening in to the trial he was quickly jotting down notes. He was determined Hagrid wasn't going to get screwed over by Dumbledore, as the old man seemed determined to do to save his own skin.

He _hated_ the wizarding public media. And, though he'd not listened to much of it, he wasn't too fond of the wizarding wireless either. Both seemed to think 'news' was the journalist picking and choosing what facts they wanted to report and then giving their own spin on what really happened; even if that spin meant the reader or listener was led to a false conclusion.

However, while he also thought Hagrid was even more dense and daft than the average witch or wizard, it did not mean he was going to let the gentle half-giant get roasted in either media as a result of Dumbledore's claims at his trial.

No; Harry was, for the first time ever, going to give a statement to the press. But, to ensure no journalist could claim they misheard him when... not if... they misquoted him or misattributed something said to him, he would be giving them that statement in writing.

Then, he would warn them if they tried such a stunt he would be quite willing to sue the arses off them. He hoped it would be enough to stop it in its tracks. If Rita Bloody Skeeter was there, he'd be telling her she could soon expect a visit from his 'legal team'.

As the trial progressed it more and more appeared Dumbledore would not be found guilty of the major ones, except for the multiple obliviation attempts on Harry.

Even the charms and curses placed on staff and students found were of magical signatures that did not quite match Dumbledore's. When an expert on magical signatures was sworn in and asked if it could still be Dumbledore who performed them, he replied, "It could be. But it would mean Mister Dumbledore would have to have cast them with a different wand than the one he carried."

Bones asked, "Is there any other way to tell?"

"Sorry, no."

"And, if we find that wand?" she pressed.

"Then, yes," replied the expert. "Definitely."

However, Harry knew damned well no one would be finding that wand. It wouldn't even take a Fidelius charm to hide it, even though a Fidelius charm was well within Dumbledore's capabilities - as demonstrated by him placing that charm on the Potter Cottage in 1981. He merely had to put it somewhere in a hidden cubbyhole. No magic needed. His Occlumency skills would block anyone trying to get the knowledge of its location from his mind.

One thing Harry did know, though, was that the wand had to be in Hogwarts, somewhere. And he further suspected it had to be somewhere near the Headmaster's office, if not within it.

If he had the opportunity he was going to track the damned thing down.

"What about Dumbledore's magical signature with magic cast wandlessly?" she asked.

"The magical signature of the charms is not a match with that, either."

Then Harry had the thought that the 'wand' that modified Dumbledore's signature might not be a wand at all. At least, not in the traditional sense. His study of wand-lore, trying to make sense of why he had a wand that matched Riddle's when they were two completely different people, allowed him to think of the problem in a lateral manner.

The 'wand' - or, rather, the magical foci used to focus one's magic and direct it - could actually be anything and any size. All that was needed was for the core to be some part of a magical creature capable of channelling the expressed magic; and the container, that which surrounded the core, to be of a non-magical organic material. He knew other materials capable of being made into wands included bone, shell, teeth or fangs, horn, tusk, hardened carapace or even stiffened animal hide as such examples. Plus, the organic container could only be lacquered and polished using organic non-magical material. The connection between hand and magical core had to be completely organic. Any non-organic material would interrupt the flow of magic.

As such, the magical foci could truly be of any size with only two true limitations: First, too large and the witch/wizard could not wield it; and second, too small and the witch/wizard would burn the core out in very short order.

It was for the second reason, Harry had learned, that some witch/wizards carried a one-shot disposable wand on their person that was truly quite small. He'd read of the examples of a witch who had two, they were wooden pins used in her hair; and a wizard who had one inside a fake finger on his off-hand.

He'd thought of Dumbledore using one-shot wands, but realised that could not be true in this case as the curses and charms that Bones was trying to pin on Dumbledore all bore the same magical signature; and that meant the same wand.

Could Dumbledore have made his own? Easily. He had access to two of the most common cores, the tail feathers of a phoenix and the tail hairs of a unicorn. But, if he made his own, the aurors couldn't even question old Ollivander or any other wandcrafter if they'd sold a wand to the old man. Even then, with Dumbledore often heading off overseas to ICW meetings, he could have purchased one in any country and wearing any glamour.

After the arithmancy expert on magical signatures was sent on his way, Ogden called for a break for lunch. No one argued against it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they were again escorted into the Auror's cafeteria, Harry was practically accosted by Sirius, who was there and apparently waiting for him. The man basically laid a massive hug on him.

Finally getting free of the hug, Harry asked, "Where the bloody hell have _you_ been? If you weren't here, the first thing I was going to do is pull out my mirror and call you."

"Off on a small job I couldn't and still can't tell you about," replied Sirius, while he was then hugging Hermione, though not so much.

"Hunh?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say I had a job that people that no one speaks about needed my help with and leave it at that, for now," his godfather mysteriously replied with a 'I know something you don't know' grin.

Harry rolled his eyes at the man and said, " _Fiiiine_. We'll talk about it when you can. In the meantime, are you here for the rest of the trial?"

"Sorry. No," replied Sirius. "Andi's come down hard on me for not resting up while I'm on that potions regimen she's got me on."

"Oh," replied Harry. "You told me about that in that letter you sent me. Sounds awful."

"Well, you'll be on your own soon. So, prepare yourself for that," explained Sirius.

" _What? Why?_ "

"Because, Pup, knowing the Potters as I do... did... there is no way you should be as small and skinny as you are. And the only way that could have happened is if you've been suffering from malnutrition. And Andi agrees.

"So, after the trials you're going onto a similar potions regimen."

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about," said Harry. "The way Dumbledore's trial is going there's a pretty good chance the old man is going to get let off with little more than a legal smack on the wrist. Even if he isn't I've been invited by Hermione's parents to spend some time at their place.

"Therefore, Hermione and I are leaving for her place right on the conclusion of the trial. As a matter of fact, Dobby should have already popped both of our trunks and other effects, including Crookshanks, to her place. The aurors are getting us there under escort; and then a couple of them will stay with us in Hermione's parents' place for the duration."

"Alright," nodded Sirius. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll let Andi know. But, just so you know, she wants you on a potions regimen to build you up to what should be your correct height, weight and fitness before you get too old for it to have optimum effect.

"If I know Andi, she'll be organising with you... and Hermione's parents, of course... to come to Miss Granger's place on a daily basis to give you those potions."

Harry sighed and said, "You do realise, don't you, that once she decides what potions I should be on she can simply get a house elf to deliver them?"

"Errr... no," blushed the old dog. "That never occurred to me."

"I think I can bet it never occurred to her, either," Harry blandly replied. "Tell her to call for 'Dobby' if she needs potions shuttled back and forth."

Hermione tried to hide her smirk and was mostly successful. Watching Harry demolish the 'logic and practicality' of witches and wizards, especially purebloods, had begun to be quite amusing to the girl.

One of the two aurors with them at the time, one of the ones often with them, quietly sighed loud enough for both teens to hear him. That nearly had Hermione outright laughing.

Sirius saw her, knew she knew something he didn't and thought he might have been the butt of a subtle joke by Harry. However, he couldn't figure it out and, therefore, believed he must've been mistaken.

"Ooooh-kay," he said. "Could you also ask Hermione's parents if I can visit?"

"Of course," replied Harry. "You and me have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thank you," replied a very grateful Sirius.

With the amount of gratitude Sirius had put into those two simple words Harry knew the man, the person who should have raised him and they both knew it, truly was grateful.

A few minutes later Sirius had to leave citing if he didn't return back to the Tonkses' place soon Andi would hunt him down and drag him back there by the 'short hairs'.

"Though, I suppose I could hang around a bit," he mused. "She's currently busy today."

"Sirius, she's busy because she's currently sitting your Seat on the Wizengamot," explained his godson. "So, if you're thinking of coming in to watch part of the trial she's very likely to see you."

"Ah, yes!" sighed Sirius. "I didn't think of that."

"Plus, is there anyone at the Tonkses' who's going to realise you're not there and tell cousin Andi?"

"Nope," Sirius happily replied. "Nymphadora is busy with auror duties and Ted's at his office doing some work for me."

"The Tonkses don't own any house elves who are likely to dob you in?"

"Oh," replied a suddenly dejected Lord Black.

Harry face-palming himself set Hermione's giggles off.

"Hey!" whined Sirius.

The same auror seemed to take pity of the recent 'escapee' from Azkaban and explained, "Don't worry about it _too_ much, Lord Black. Your godson seems to have this innate ability to see what everyone else is missing. And, by that, I don't mean things hidden by magic. I mean he sees answers to problems no one else has thought of and problems where no one thought one existed.

"He's been making us all look like complete idiots for a little over a week now.

Sirius looked at him with a confused expression.

With another sigh the auror explained, "Here's an example of what I mean: It was Lord Potter who suggested we send you an owl to contact you. He then saw one of my colleagues send a messenger Patronus to Madam Bones suggesting we send an owl to you. He'd never seen a Patronus used that way before; but, within moments, asked why we didn't send one of those to _you_.

"Then, after my colleague immediately sent a second Patronus to Madam Bones relaying that idea, he then asked why hadn't anyone sent a house elf to you carrying a note.

"The aurors had been trying to track you down for more than a year. We had our best minds on the problem for that whole time and your godson told us three different methods to get in contact with you, with the first and third also giving us a way to tag you with a locator, within only a few moments.

"I assure you, when the rest of us found out about it, we _all_ felt like idiots. And, I've been reliably informed, so did Madam Bones."

"Ask Harry to show you how he completed the first task in that pensieve of his, some time," suggested Hermione. "He made the organisers of the event look like complete idiots then too. And he did it publicly, explaining what and why he was doing what he was doing at the time."

"Sirius... dear godfather..." said Harry. "Getting back to the original point... just because you won't be able to talk to me live, does not mean you won't be able to talk to me direct. _You're_ the one who sent me one of those wonderful mirrors, right?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I _did_ do that, didn't I?"

Harry had to struggle not to face-palm himself again, but did groan.

The auror gave a snort of amusement. "See what I mean?"

"And, yes, I _do_ want to see how you did in the first task," added Sirius. Ignoring the auror's question.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Sirius had left to head back to the Tonkses, Harry placed the parchment he'd been writing upon on the desk and rewrote the material he'd already written down into more of a statement form.

He gave it a heading, then wrote a single paragraph opening statement for it, then began writing down the facts about matters he knew to be true and how he felt Dumbledore had been trying to pass the blame for certain matters onto Hagrid or others...

~ # ~

 _[...]_

 _It is my belief, based on many months, if not years, of thought on this matter, that Dumbledore specifically had me picked up from the cottage at Godric's Hollow so he could later claim, as he did today, that Mister Rubeus Hagrid must have misunderstood his orders; and blamed Mister Hagrid's status as a half-giant for that misunderstanding._

 _Irrespective of Dumbledore claiming he didn't order Mister Hagrid to deny handing me over to my rightful guardian and godfather, Sirius Black, it is very clear Dumbledore already had in place the steps to dump me at the Dursleys. He had Minerva McGonagall at the Dursley residence already, to keep an eye on them. And, as per her own trial evidence, he admitted to her it was his intention to leave me there, all along._

 _In this example, if I'm correct, what Dumbledore did is called 'blame-shifting'. I consider it a cowardly and despicable thing to do. He knew the Wizengamot would want someone to blame; so, often during his trial he verbally pointed his finger at Rubeus Hagrid so many would_ _not_ _point their fingers at he, Dumbledore, where I believe the blame truly lies._

 _Consider this: Of all the members of staff at Hogwarts at that time, excluding Binns who no one really considers a member of staff anyway, only Hagrid is banned from using a wand with Filch unable to use one. Mister Hagrid was sent and did not arrive all that long after the attack on the Potter cottage, so Dumbledore must have known the Potter cottage was or had just been attacked. And yet Dumbledore sent only Mister Hagrid; the only one from off his staff, besides Filch, who could not magically defend himself. Why didn't Dumbledore go himself? Why didn't Dumbledore take others with him? Was he willing to sacrifice Mister Hagrid based on a guess that there was no longer Voldemort or a Death Eater or two there? The 31st October 1981 was a Saturday night only two months into the new school year. The school was fully staffed at the time. Therefore, he had plenty of people to call on within the castle who could accompany him. And, yet, he did not.  
_

 _Consider this too: If Mister Hagrid was so poor at following Dumbledore's directions why, on 30th July 1991, did he specifically ignore Hogwarts written procedures concerning who must be sent to pick up muggle-raised for their first visit to Diagon Alley, by having Mister Hagrid collect me from my relatives to (re)introduce me to the wizarding world; and not one of the four Heads of House, as he was rightfully required to do? The 30th July 1991 was a Tuesday. For Hogwarts, it was also the summer break, so there were no classes on. Three of the four Heads of House were out on that day and days either side of it visiting the homes of muggleborns and raised and escorting them for their first times to the magical world. Why, of all such children before and since in recent years, was I not escorted by a Head of House? Why Mister Hagrid, specifically? Was it yet another opportunity for Dumbledore to blame-shift onto Mister Hagrid?_

 _Many wizarding Britons admire Dumbledore to the point of veneration. But, is he worthy of it? What came out during his trial today shows he isn't. Most recent wizarding History in magical Britain is written by Bathilda Bagshot. Did you know the Bagshots were both neighbours and close family friends of the Dumbledores in Godric's Hollow? Using that relationship, did Dumbledore ask Bagshot to write about him in a better light than what the unvarnished truth would show?_

 _Do not be like the mindless sheep I think most wizarding Britons show themselves to be. Do not just accept something as true just because of one source. Do not just accept something to be true because someone tells you it is - even me. Think! Doubt! Question! Research!'_

 _Lord Harrison James Potter_

~ # ~

Harry managed to get that written down just in time for the two teens to return to the chamber. He had planned to leave the end open so he could add to it during the rest of the trial. However, he felt he'd written enough for the journalists that day and would write another for the next day if something new popped up in the second half of the trial.

After folding it he wrapped another sheet of parchment around it and wrote upon it, ' _Madam Bones, would you mind making copies of the included statement and handing them to the journalists who'll be 'laying in ambush' for you out the main doors of the chamber? I'd rather not deal with them and be delayed long enough for Dumbledore to get hold of me (if he gets off, as I suspect he will) if it's all the same to you. HJP._ '

Just before they rose to return Harry remembered something that had him curious. He turned to the non-chatty auror, the one who was closest to him, and asked, "Is there a Notice-Me-Not field over where Hermione and I are sitting? I only ask because I've noticed I'm not getting stared at, like usual."

Seemingly surprised by the question, the auror replied, "As a matter of fact, there is. It's there for your protection."

"I'm not complaining about it," he was quick to say. "If anything, I'm grateful. I just wondered."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just after they walked in, Harry handed the parchment to the 'chatty' auror and asked him to hand it to Madam Bones before the trial restarted. He was happy to do so.

He momentarily wondered about the names of the aurors but realised they came and left so often he'd be constantly trying to learn and remember names, so ignored it for now. There were, after all, currently more important things to remember. He'd make an effort once they got to Hermione's home.

As Harry and Hermione sat there as Dumbledore was brought back in - and again was sat in the chair fully manacled - he watched as Madam Bones opened the parchment and read the statement.

He could see her eyes widen in enough surprise her monocle fell out to dangle on its chain.

Then she turned to stare in his general direction, paused a moment and nodded once. And then turned to look at Dumbledore with a smirk.

'Oops!' thought Harry. 'I may have just given Bonesy more ammunition to aim at Dumbledore. If that's the case I may have to rewrite what I want to inform the vultures about.'

However, she didn't immediately attack him with that information, as he thought she would.

After Ogden gave her the go ahead to continue she turned to Dumbledore and said, "Mister Dumbledore, I now turn your attention to the events of the 1991/92 school year.

"We already know a mountain troll was let loose in the castle on the evening of Hallowe'en that year and we have seen pensieve memories of both Quirinus Quirrell entering the Great Hall announcing its presence to one and all, plus the battle with it by Lord Potter, who ultimately defeated it.

"Who did you task with informing the DMLE of that event?"

"As it was only a minor issue... after all, no one was truly hurt by the event... after discussing it with staff it was decided there was no need to bother your busy aurors about its occurrence," replied Dumbledore, again adopting a friendly, though condescending, tone. He even chuckled a little. "I believe Professor Snape also made good use of the carcass in his potions classes."

"Really?" she asked. "A troll is considered a Class 2 dangerous creature. The law is clear that such incidences are _mandatorily_ required to be reported to the DMLE. It is against the law not to. I also remind both you and the Members that, as Chief Warlock at the time, you were fully aware of that requirement.

"Which specific members of your staff informed you that you should not report the matter to the DMLE?"

"The discussion was just that, a discussion," he replied. "After all―"

" _Mister_ Dumbledore," she cut in. "I asked you for the identity of the member of your staff whom you've already stated as testimony you discussed the matter with, informed you not to contact the DMLE. I would have that name, please."

"I believe it may have been young Quirinus... Professor Quirrell, I mean."

"I see," she said, clearly disbelieving him. "As Lord Potter was the slayer of the beast, how much did Hogwarts, through you or through any other avenue, pay Lord Potter for the carcass?"

"I believe young Harry―"

"Lord Potter!" she barked.

"Quite," he said. "I believe... Lord Potter... did not request payment for the carcass."

"Ah!" she said. "Well, since you claimed magical guardianship of the then under-aged Lord Potter, how much did you, as that magical guardian, claim from yourself, as representative of Hogwarts, for the carcass?"

"I felt that young... sorry, the then young Lord Potter would be quite _happy_ to donate the proceeds of the carcass to the school, thereby assisting his fellow students. I know young Harry well enough to know he would have made such a modest commitment to the school."

As she looked at Harry for a moment, he shook his head with a frown on his face before she turned back.

"You are in error, Mister Dumbledore," she said. "I now currently sit in proxy for the Seat of Potter and have communicated with Lord Potter on this matter. He has informed me he most certainly would _not_ have made such a modest commitment. At that time Lord Potter was unaware of the full holdings of the House of Potter, as his supposed magical guardian... _you_... had not informed him of them. Instead, he was only aware of his trust vault at the time.

"Therefore, Lord Potter will be requiring restitution from Hogwarts for the full value of the carcass. At the then rates for such a fine specimen, that value is thirteen thousand two hundred galleons.

"He expects payment, promptly. After all, you've had more than three years to make payment. Tarry not or he, through me, shall be expecting interest payments. Such interest payments will then be backdated to the 31st October 1991."

Dumbledore spluttered indignantly but couldn't say anything else.

"A Miss Hermione Granger, twelve years of age at the time, was also in the bathroom at that time. She was even there when the troll first entered. What counselling did you arrange with a qualified mind healer for both children - plus the rest of the student body, who were initially frightened by Mister Quirrell's announcement? After all, an eleven year old child had to fight a Class 2 magical creature without adult support in defence of his friend."

"Both children were _fine_ ," he again chuckled. "They headed for their common room to join their friends and housemates to enjoy the rest of the feast."

"Mister Dumbledore," she snapped. "Again, I am finding myself truly disgusted with you finding it _humorous_ that the children at Hogwarts were in danger. Need I remind you that my own niece, who was also a first year Hogwarts student at that time, was also present in the castle?"

"No, of course not, Amelia," he said, acting contrite. "My apologies."

"That's _Madam Bones_ , to you, _Prisoner_ Dumbledore!" she snapped.

"Again, my apologies," he said.

"'Again, my apologies'... _who_?" she asked.

"Madam Bones," he quickly amended.

She gave him another glare before looking back down at her notes. As she had learned in the morning session, Dumbledore quickly conformed when he was called 'Prisoner Dumbledore' instead of 'Mister Dumbledore'.

"I direct you back to my last question," she said. "I asked you which qualified mind-healer did the children see. I need that name, please."

With a disappointed sigh he said, "No one was harmed, Madam Bones. Therefore, I saw no need for one. Madam Pomfrey, our school healer, was available for those who felt they needed to see someone; as were their Heads of Houses."

"You saw no need?" she pressed.

"Yes. As I said, Am- Madam Bones."

"And when did you pick up your qualification as a mind healer?" she asked. "I have no record of it."

"I have been the Headmaster of―"

"I did not _ask_ about how long you've been Headmaster, I asked you of when did you pick up your qualification as a mind healer. Please answer _that_ question."

Another sigh. "I have not. However, I believe my tenure―"

"You have confirmed for us you are not a qualified mind healer," she interrupted. "That is all I asked. That being the case, Mister Dumbledore, you breached the rules of Hogwarts, plus the law of wizarding Britain, by not immediately bringing in a mind healer to address any latent issues surrounding mental trauma of all those children under your direct care - especially the then Mister Potter and Miss Granger."

Looking to the Members, she said, "I believe I have now proven the charge of Failure to Provide Proper Psychological Care for a Magical Minor - two hundred and eighty seven cases - in regards to that incident."

"Next," she said...

And on it went.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	12. The Grangers

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - The Grangers**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The result of Dumbledore's trial showed there was still far too many people on the Wizengamot that, according to Harry, thought the sun shone out of Dumbledore's arse.

While he was found guilty of some of the minor infractions, and the one major infraction of continually attempting to Obliviate Harry - that could not be argued away by anyone - Dumbledore escaped a prison term.

Instead, he at least lost his position of Britain's representative on the ICW, which meant he lost the Supreme Mugwump position with it, and lost the Chief Warlock position to go along with that, too.

Harry thought that meant he'd still be on the Wizengamot; but, surprisingly, he was not. It seems, as only a head of a Minor House, he only occupied the Seat of Potter as regent, which he had then passed on to Doge as proxy when he became Chief Warlock, and no longer held any other Wizengamot-eligible authorities.

Further, he received a fine for the attempted illegal obliviations. He received no gaol time for it because, as Harry showed in his memories, they did not 'stick'. Which meant they were only 'attempted' obliviations and not 'actual' obliviations. He was still fined a hefty financial penalty, though.

Harry's memories of the obliviations Dumbledore sent Poppy Pomfrey's way those times at the Dursleys had to be discounted because of two significant points, both of which Dumbledore - not so funnily enough - pointed out. First, the magical 'signature' of the obliviations was not, supposedly, Dumbledore's. And, second, the old man 'could have' been someone either under Polyjuice Potion or glamour. It was also he who 'noticed' that the wand the Dumbledore in memories was using was not the wand that 'everyone knew' was his own - it visually lacked the berry ridges down it's length.

Harry gave a sigh and said, as an aside to Hermione, "At least Bones will now know what the secret wand Dumbledore's been using looks like."

She silently nodded back.

When it came to his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Ogden was rather scathing of the man about that, too. Apparently, only the School Board could sack a sitting headmaster and, added to that, Dumbledore also held tenure as a professor. For the past twenty plus years he had been the only 'Professor', besides Binns, who still held a tenure-ship as all the rest had either retired or died in the interim. And Binns's was defunct due to his legal status as a ghost.

Harry found himself quite disgusted with the entire Wizengamot and thought them either corrupt, ignorant of their own laws or - as he'd been thinking all along about nearly all witches and wizards - daft morons; or, closer still, a combination of all three.

Many in the galleries were quite incensed about the 'light' penalty Dumbledore was given and were shouting abuse and obscenities at the Members. Quite a few seemed satisfied with the outcome, but most seemed to sigh in defeat and quietly left.

Then, even before the chains were removed from Dumbledore, the aurors ushered the two teens out via the auror's exit. Neville remained as he'd be talking with his Gran

They were quickly whisked away from the Ministry building and out into the muggle world.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the completion of the trial, as arranged, Harry and Hermione were escorted by aurors out and to the Granger Residence.

It was getting a little late in the day and Hermione was worried her parents would be worried. However, when they got there, Hermione had to let them in with a key she had in a 'fob' pocket of her purse she was carrying with her.

As soon as she opened the door, she was pulled back and away from it as two aurors went in first.

One of the other two, a female auror who had grabbed her and pulled her aside, said, "Let us search the place first, Miss Granger. Constant vigilance and all that."

Meanwhile, the fourth auror stood with his back to the door, but far enough away that the two teens and the female auror were between he and the door.

A few minutes later, one of the aurors who first went in came back to the door and quietly said, "It's clear, except for a sleeping half-kneazle in a bedroom on the top floor."

"Crookshanks," said Hermione. "He's mine; but, where's Hedwig?"

"On her way, no doubt," shrugged Harry. "She should be here soon. She might already be out hunting."

Hermione immediately led Harry and the aurors through to the downstairs area and the servants' quarters - which Harry was surprised to see had its own small combined kitchenette lounge, two bedrooms with shared ensuite and external entrance that opened on the side of the house to a small set of stairs leading up to the side yard.

"This will be like heaven compared to some of the bodyguard jobs we've had to endure," muttered one of the two female aurors looking about in surprise.

"I take it you're all experienced with muggle homes?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger," replied the senior auror, a male. "All aurors, as part of their training, have to spend about a month living non-stop in the muggle world. We stayed in a... motel?"

"Motel, yes," nodded Hermione. "It's like a hotel, only with better access for vehicles. And the motel units often have their own kitchenettes, like we have here in the servants' quarters."

"Yes," muttered the auror.

Next up, Hermione took Harry by the hand and led him upstairs. She explained which room should be his, but there was none of his effects in it, before heading up to the top floor.

She immediately showed him her room, then took him across the landing to see the other two 'non-ensuited' guest rooms - there was a 'communal' bathroom leading off the landing at the back side of the house. In one, they found Harry's effects.

"Ummm..." muttered the girl. She seemed undecided.

"You suggested your parents might want me to use the guest room on the next floor down, right?" he asked. "The same one with the master bedroom?"

With a sigh of relief, she replied, "Yes, Harry. I think it would be for the best so Daddy doesn't worry you'll try to sneak into my room at night to... 'have your wicked way with me'." Then blushed.

"Trust me, Hermione," he said. "If I ever snuck into your room... and I'd never do that, by the way... there would be nothing 'wicked' about it."

One of the female aurors laughed and said, "Oh, to be a _teenager_ again."

That had both teens blushing. The auror just laughed again.

To break through his embarrassment, Harry led the small party back down to the second floor.

When he walked into the guest room there, he called Dobby.

"Master Harry, Sir?" asked the excitable little elf. "What cans Dobby be doings for the Grea... I mean, Master Harry, Sir?"

Kindly, Harry replied, "Dobby; thank you very much, for moving both Hermione's and my things from Hogwarts to here. But, I need you to move my things from the floor above into this room and ensuite."

When the elf frowned, Harry was quick to say, "I've now decided I like this room better, because it has its own ensuite bathroom."

That perked the elf up and he eagerly replied, "Yes, Master Harry, Sir!"

A quick two seconds of popping away and popping back and all Harry's things were now in the room or ensuite, depending on the item.

Harry took a quick look around and said, "Good job, Dobby. Now, did you find any tracking charms or the like?"

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir! Dobby be findings many tracky charms and others on much of Master Harry's Miss Grangy's thingsies. Dobby stripped them all away likes Master Harry, sez."

"Were there any charms or the like you left on Miss Granger's things you thought should remain?" he asked.

"Onlys things like charms for... auto-updating... a book," then the little elf blushed and looked away. "There was potions in Miss Grangy's things but theys be still in bottles. Dobby not touch them."

Hermione gave a little 'Eep!" sound and bolted out of the room. Harry heard her through the door as she ran up the stairs. The female auror with them hurried after her, possibly thinking something was wrong.

"That's excellent, Dobby," said Harry, otherwise ignoring the 'rampaging hippogriff' sound of Hermione running up the stairs. "Very good job. How went the search of the property?"

Again the elf immediately perked up and replied, "Dobby be finding a wardy before goblin-folk and their wizards turnses up. It be an alert ward to see if a wizard or witch be on the property. Dobby also be finding a listening charm on... muggle thing with curly-cord. Dobby take that away, too!"

'Telephone,' he immediately thought. "Good job again, Dobby!"

Thinking about it, he realised he had nothing else for the elf to do for now, so chose his fall-back order. "In that case, you're free to find work for yourself or rest, as you need or desire."

With a short bow and a happy smile, the little elf popped away again.

"Wards?" asked the quiet of the two male aurors with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Harry. "All legal as far as wizarding law applies. One is an intent-based ward for muggles that will... redirect the thoughts of muggles with ill-intent towards the occupants of this home to another property. That's the only one that actually applies to muggles. The second, layered a yard inside that, is an intent-based ward for wizards. If they approach with ill-intent it will immediately stun them as soon as they set foot on the property. There's another that is now keyed to Dumbledore's magical signature - _please_ don't ask me to explain that one - that will immediately stun him, irrespective of his intent.

"For both of those Dobby has been instructed to transport the twits direct to the DMLE bullpen, where he is then to explain to any auror in the room why they were stunned and brought there. I can order him to deliver them to one of you, if you like, instead.

"No," the auror disagreed. "Have him leave them in place and alert one of us to the wizard or witch and we'll take it from there."

Harry gave a nod and continued. "The next ones are just a fire retardant, rather than fire- _proofing_ ward, and an alert ward that informs me and Dobby if someone steps over the ward line. Of course, if they're here with ill-intent it will only alert us that they _tried_. If they make it to the front door and ring the bell we'll know they're here and have no intention of harming us. Plus, there's an inner ring of two that are the anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards."

"That's it?" asked the auror.

"As far as I'm aware, yes," nodded Harry. "I cannot see the goblins setting up any other wards without being paid for them. And none of them know who they set up the wards for; only my account manager."

Harry did not mention the ward that blocked the use of magic used in the home being detected by the Ministry. That was because it also interfered with 'The Trace' that tracked under-age magic use. But, unlike the Fidelius charm that did it as a side-effect, this one did it deliberately. He might now be exempt, but Hermione wasn't.

"Why the Dumbledore specific one?" pressed the auror.

"Because I have no doubt, whatsoever, that the old man is going to turn up here within the next day or two with the intent of trying to force me to return to Hogwarts," Harry emphatically replied.

"He's been ordered to stay away from you," frowned the auror.

Harry just laughed and adopted a Dumbledore tone of voice. "Ah! Harry-my-boy! I'm _sure_ , once Amelia comes to her _senses_ , she will _completely_ _understand_ why it was necessary for me to _escort_ you back to Hogwarts. You are, after all, in _danger_ when you're away from the protection of Hogwarts or your _loving_ family's home."

That had the auror again cock his eyebrow. But, this time, he also smirked. In a droll voice, he said, "Nice impression."

Wryly, Harry smirked back and said, "With the amount of times that man has demanded I speak with him in private... read: Obliviate the _shit_ out of me... I've come to develop quite the understanding of his inflections, intonations, manner of speech and the bullshit he spouts to get his own way."

That had the auror openly grin.

As they were about to head out and back downstairs, Harry held him back for a moment.

" _Please_ don't tell Hermione or the Grangers anything about the wards. _Especially_ , how much they cost," he begged.

"You had them erected without their permission?" he asked, again frowning.

"I shall talk to them about it, this evening," promised Harry. "Just not the cost. And I had it done early because I knew Dumbledore would be here before I could get their permission, then contract the goblins to get it done, and then actually _have_ it done."

"Then, I won't press the issue," he said. "The law concerning permission was brought in to stop witches and wizards from stealing muggle properties. There's no intent on your behalf to do that here."

"No," replied Harry. "Thank you."

The auror just gave a simple nod back and they all headed back downstairs again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the teens with their auror escorts arrived at Hermione's home, Dumbledore was arriving at Hogwarts. As far as he knew, the school 'day' had just completed and dinner was not scheduled for an hour.

He had headed directly to the school as soon as he recovered his wand, spectacles, portkeys, money pouch and other effects that had been removed from him before he was first tossed into a holding cell. He was not prepared to wait any longer at the Ministry to discover new information before he departed, because a pack of journalists was hounding him as soon as he stepped out of the DMLE secure area.

As per his norm he flooed directly to his office, so he missed learning from anyone - staff, students or even the visiting schools - about the loss of a lot of his staff. The aurors had refused to inform him and he didn't want to come across in public not knowing what was going on concerning something he, as Headmaster, should be aware.

His first order of business was to immediately head to his private apartment to bathe and change. He'd been forced to wear the same robes for the past week and they were now both dirty and, he detected, reeked of unwashed man scent. He would be ordering the house elves not to bother cleaning them, just _burn_ them.

He had the opportunity to change while he was in custody, but was only offered 'prison garb'. And feared his robes would be taken away and 'lost' before his trial. It was something he would not put past Bones doing, as him wearing prison garb at his own trial would put the image in the minds of the masses that prison garb is what he should be wearing. It's what he'd have done in her place.

Thankfully, each day there was at least one auror who was willing to cast cleaning charms on his robes. But cleaning charms could only do so much. Clothing needed a proper wash to actually be properly clean again.

As for bathing he was restricted to washing using the sink in the cell he was 'assigned'. But at least the aurors provided him a small cake of soap and a towel once a day to accomplish that. However, again, 'hand' washing was insufficient compared to a proper bath or shower.

Today he would be taking a cleansing shower followed by a good long soak. A quick Tempus charm showed he had at least an hour before dinner, but wanted to assemble his staff before heading down to the Great Hall. The only member of staff he knew he'd lost was Severus Snape and that was only because one of the junior aurors snarked at him about it. That junior auror was immediately berated and sent from the holding cell area, never to return.

After a ten minute shower and thirty minute soak, he quickly dried and dressed before returning to his office.

The portraits had all tried to ask or demand answers from him as to where he'd been for the past week as he passed through on the way up to his apartment and he ignored them, as he often did. However, his return had them all arc up again.

"Be silent or I will silence the lot of you!" he barked. "I have urgent work to do and I will not be interrupted in that." He hadn't even bothered to look up to the portraits when he said that.

He quickly wrote out short 'requests' to each senior staff member, Head of House, and called a house elf to immediately deliver them.

The elf popped away with all three notes - none for Slytherin - but returned shortly with one of them.

When Dumbledore frowned at the elf and accepted the note off him, the elf said, "Perfessor MacKitty no longer a perfessor, Perfessor Long Whiskers."

Dumbledore frowned even more and curtly dismissed the elf before he burned the short note and vanished the ashes. He wanted no evidence that could come to light at a later date that he'd sent a note to McGonagall

Five minutes later Sprout and Flitwick walked in together. Both did not appear happy to see him.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore," both said.

"I find myself surprised to see you back," Flitwick quietly added. Of the two he looked the least impressed, even a little angry.

"My... trial..." Dumbledore growled, "Ended only a little over an hour ago. I needed the intervening time to recover my property from the DMLE and come back here before taking a much needed bath and don a fresh change of clothes.

"How is it you managed to escape a prison sentence?" asked Sprout. The direct question wasn't even couched in polite phrasing.

"There was no evidence of me committing a crime which would warrant such," he said, starting to calm down. "The whole exercise was a complete waste of time."

"No, it wasn't," she disagreed. "A great deal of information came to light that _needed_ to come to light."

Ignoring their remarks and tones he got to what he felt were the important facts. "I know Severus was unfairly sent to Azkaban. And I know Minerva appears to have quit. Who else have we lost?"

Both stared at him in disbelief for a long few moments before Flitwick gave a grunt of either annoyance or amusement - it was always difficult to tell with goblins - and replied, "You really _have_ been out of the loop, haven't you?"

Annoyed, Dumbledore snapped, "That does not answer my question."

"No, it doesn't, because your two points clarifying your belief of what you thought the position was, rendered your question moot," replied Flitwick. "To quickly bring you up to speed, then.

"Severus Snape was _not_ unfairly sent to Azkaban, as you put it. At the least, the man willingly admitted to multiple uses of the Unforgivables against victims. And don't argue he had to do so, because three of those times that came to light were when he was not accompanied by another Death Eater.

"He also admitted to being a _willing_ Death Eater and declared he had _no_ interest in being _redeemed_. The way he worded it, it sounded like he was amused you were trying to do so. It was clear he had no faith in you because you failed to uphold your end of 'the bargain', as he put it, by not saving Lily Potter.

"And Minerva _did not quit_. Minerva begged the Wizengamot to allow her to quietly retire to her clan lands in the highlands of Scotland instead of being sent to Azkaban, herself. However, they didn't allow her to retire, they _fired_ her and then permanently banned her from ever returning to the castle, or holding any other teaching position. They did not even allow her the opportunity to return to the castle to say goodbye, or collect her personal effects. She had to send us a messenger Patronus and, later, a letter.

"It is because of that we two are _very_ surprised you were not locked up, let alone were able to return to the castle."

Dumbledore gave a grunt of annoyance and otherwise ignored the jab.

"So, until I can get Minerva reinstated I've lost two of my Heads of House with one of them being my deputy..."

"Wrong, again, Headmaster Dumbledore. You're _still_ making false assumptions," Flitwick cut in. "You've lost _three_ of your Heads of House. Part of my own punishment was the Wizengamot ordering me stripped of my position as Head of House Ravenclaw. It, like Minerva's, is a permanent ban. I am now only the Professor of Charms."

" _I'm_ the only one to hold on to my Head of House position, Headmaster Dumbledore," Sprout quietly said. "And they're not the _only_ positions currently vacant due to court-ordered terminations."

"Oh?" Dumbledore quietly asked. Both 'subordinates' could see the man was close to losing his temper, but didn't care.

"Rubeus Hagrid has lost his position as Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, but was allowed to retain his position as Groundskeeper," replied Sprout with that same flat voice. "However, even then, he too has been permanently banned from ever holding a teaching position again, or being in authority over children. That means he cannot even be responsible for children serving detentions, nor can he lead the first years from the Express to the castle. You'll need to find someone _else_ to do that job from now on.

"And you most certainly can _never_ again send him to pick up the muggle-raised from their _abusive_ relatives and take them to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies.

"Poppy Pomfrey was not charged, as she was found to have been under the effects of loyalty potions and the victim of multiple obliviations that you know about that, apparently, reacted badly with her oath as a medi-witch once she was finally freed of them. She has to spend time in Saint Mungo's during her long road to recovery, but she has already made these couple of decisions.

"One: she will _never_ return to serving at Hogwarts, ever again. Two: If she _ever_ returns to Hogwarts she has filed patient orders that she is to be immediately stunned and taken to Saint Mungo's, where she is to undergo an immediate scan for mind altering potions and obliviations. Three: Without any doubt, whatsoever, she wants you dead. I doubt, very much, she is the only one.

"When I visited her she was _very_ creative with describing the ways in which she could kill you off without any blame being directed her way. And, even if it was, she has the perfect alibi. _Someone_ messed with her mind; therefore, she _cannot_ be held responsible for her actions."

Dumbledore had been about to berate her for her language until he realised both Professors before him had entered with their wands drawn and had yet to put them away. And, secondly, neither had addressed him as 'Albus'; both were addressing him as 'Headmaster Dumbledore' and _only_ 'Headmaster Dumbledore'.

Instead he'd brought his occlumency barriers up full and was otherwise analysing every communication they sent his way. Even their body language gave every sign they were expecting him to attack either or both of them at any moment. And it took him the blink of an eye after realising that to next realise that's _exactly_ what they wanted him to do. He was not going to do that.

Flitwick then took it up from there. "As you would be aware from the First Task, the person purporting to be Professor Alastor Moody - you know, Headmaster Dumbledore, the man you _claimed_ to be a personal friend of many decades, so should know each and every one of his mannerisms and little idiosyncrasies? - proved to not be Alastor Moody, after all. The real Alastor Moody was found locked in a multi-compartment trunk in his office and is currently recovering from his ordeal at Saint Mungo's."

Sprout said, "I visited with him when I visited Poppy, Headmaster Dumbledore. I will not repeat the language he used, but I assure you the name Albus Dumbledore now sits a fair way up on his personal 'People I Owe a Visit' list. From the sounds of other names on that list, it is not a nice one to be on.

"So, of course, we are also down, _yet again_ , a Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Alastor refuses to return to - or, should I say, start at his position as - DADA Professor."

"But filling the position of Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts should not be such a continuous problem from now on," said Flitwick. "We were visited by individuals from the Department of Mysteries yester-evening. They would not tell any of us why they were here but, after a quick request by myself, they found and removed the embedded curse that was on the position. I was also told it was quite easy to find and remove and they wondered out loud why _you'd_ never removed it, yourself. And secondly, _without_ being asked this time, they banished Cuthbert Binns on to his... 'Next Great Adventure', as you would put it.

"In total we are down a Deputy Head, three Heads of Houses, the Transfiguration Professor, Potions Professor, DADA Professor, History of Magic Professor and CoMC Professor. The Board, working with Saint Mungo's, have already appointed a replacement for Poppy. That happened within two days of the First Task."

That angered the old man enough for him to comment. "I... hire and fire staff, not the _School Board_."

"That is incorrect, Headmaster Dumbledore," Sprout corrected. "The actual ruling states the current Head, whether they be Headmaster or Headmistress, hires and fires staff. At the time, you were _suspended_ and not legally recognised as a Headmaster. And, using the fact she was in effective control of Hogwarts by declaring the entirety of it as a crime scene, _by law_ Amelia Bones declared herself Acting Headmistress. By that same evening the School Board ratified that by proclaiming her Headmistress _pro Tempore_.

"Madam Bones then used her authority as Headmistress to appoint the new on-staff medi-wizard for Hogwarts. His name's Peter Robinson. As soon as it was apparent Poppy would not be returning, he was offered and accepted the permanent position. His contract is such that you cannot just fire him. Your decision has to be valid and must be ratified by the School Board. He is also in a position to overrule you on any and all medical grounds."

"Getting back to the point of vacant positions, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Flitwick, "There are other members of staff who are _also_ considering their own positions at Hogwarts. Quite a few were not happy to learn what you... sorry, _someone_... did to Poppy and Minerva.

"As you have... however... escaped your own incarceration sentence, you should expect further vacancies to appear."

"Who?" Dumbledore snapped.

"That information was provided me in confidence, Headmaster Dumbledore," Flitwick firmly replied. "I intend to keep that confidence."

Knowing pushing to be provided that information would get him nowhere, Dumbledore bit his tongue and didn't. But, even with his Occlumency barriers up full, he was still rapidly approaching the point he'd still lose his temper.

"Next item," said Sprout. "With so many missing Professors, especially from the core subjects, the School Board made the decision, supported by the Acting Headmistress, to suspend all lessons until enough Professors were available to recommence the absolute majority of classes.

"Because of that, with Madam Bones's permission as then Headmistress _pro Tempore_ and the authorisation of the School Board... reached, I believe, in a unanimous decision... the students have been offered the opportunity to return to their homes until classes are able to restart. The School Board will be deciding when that date will be. There are quite a few students who have accepted that option and have already left. That is especially apparent for those students who are of-age and do not need the permission of their parents or guardians. Many more will be leaving today or over the weekend now that their permission slips from their parents or guardians are arriving."

" _No!_ " Dumbledore snapped. "I will _not_ allow this!"

"The decision is not yours to make, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Sprout. "The decision has already been made and is already being implemented."

"Has Harry Potter claimed to have received permission from his guardian?" the old man demanded.

"You appear to have forgotten, Headmaster Dumbledore, that you lawfully declared _Lord_ Harrison James Potter as of-age," she snapped back. "As the contract of the Tri-Wizard Tournament stated that only of-age students could compete... a contract you co-signed, I believe... the moment you told him he had to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament you declared him _of-age_.

"Therefore, Lord Potter did not _need_ a signed permission slip. He authorised _himself_ to leave. And, I believe, he has already departed."

When Flitwick was about to confirm Harry had left, Dumbledore surged to his feet, lean almost completely over his desk and all but screamed at Sprout, " _You stupid bitch! Do you_ realise _what you've_ done _?_ "

Before the second sentence even finished leaving Dumbledore's mouth, Flitwick snapped his fingers. Instantly, a house elf appeared next to his right hand with his goblin-forged battle-axe.

" _Harry Potter is_ never _to be allowed―_ " was as far as Dumbledore got before he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye of Flitwick leaping to his feet with what was clearly a heavy martial weapon in his hand.

Immediately shutting up, Dumbledore instinctively leapt backwards before ending up tripping over his own office chair and landing in a heap behind his desk.

By the time he hit the ground, Flitwick was standing on his desk with one of the blades of his heirloom double-headed battle-axe buried at least five inches into the wood of the top of the desk, right where the blotter would be. Flitwick was leaning on the haft of it and leaning right over Dumbledore's edge of the desk with a look of total fury on his face.

Dumbledore was shocked into silence. His heart was hammering away in his chest and he realised he had just soiled himself.

And into that silence that appeared to stretch on for minutes, but was only a few seconds in real time, Flitwick snarled down at the old man, "If you _ever_ speak to a member of staff like that again, let alone a student, you won't even have time to apologise as I will have already _killed you_!

"Have I made myself perfectly and profoundly clear to you, Albus Dumbledore; you conceited, self-praising, hubris-riddled, monomaniacal, desiccated old smear of _garbraek_ snot?"

Looking up at Flitwick from where he was uncomfortably sprawled on the floor, Dumbledore was reminded of just why the little, normally placid, Charms master won seven straight International Dueling Championships. It wasn't his size or his knowledge, it was his _heritage_. Goblins, contrary to their small stature, were incredibly _fast_. It mattered not whether it was with their feet, their bladed weapons, or their wands - as normally in Flitwick's case. If a blade-bearing goblin got within ten to fifteen feet of you and that goblin was focused on killing you, your chances of survival were less than that of a stunned cow within the same distance of the maw of a dragon. The dragon, after all, might not be hungry.

Dumbledore knew at that moment he may as well have been a muggle for all the good his vaunted Elder wand would do him. Before his hand even managed to pass a quarter of the distance from its current location to where his wand was tucked into his belt, he would be dead.

"Y-you would then be causing your _own_ demise, Filius," he tried. "You are, after all, only a half-breed."

That's when Sprout also leaned over the desk from her side to look over at Dumbledore. She calmly rested a hand on Flitwick's shoulder and gave her own vicious smile at the old man. "Actually, Filius Flitwick of the Wick Clan of the Goblin Nation is my named champion," she explained. "His heritage, therefore, becomes irrelevant - as you well know. Only my own is relevant.

"And, Albus Dumbledore of the Minor House of Dumbledore, I am a pureblood of the Elder House of Urquhart; while you are, after all, _only_ a half-blood."

"I.. I'm―" he tried.

Interrupting him she magnanimously said, "Oh, don't bother apologising for your boorish, uncouth behaviour, Dumbledore. No one here any longer believes a word out of your mouth. Therefore, any apology you attempt to make will likewise not be believed."

Still glaring down at Dumbledore with a glare so filled with imminent death showing the old man still expected the Charms master to attack him anyway, Flitwick snarled, "Heed my words."

He then snapped back up straight, gave the haft of the axe a powerful flick of his wrist loosening it in the wood, then yanked it out before he spun about and jumped off the other side of the desk away from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore next heard in a falsely pleasant voice from Sprout, "Don't get up, Headmaster Dumbledore. We'll see ourselves out. Toodles!"

Dumbledore waited until he heard the office door slam shut behind his two senior Professors before he began to struggle to his feet.

As he did so he remembered he needed to go and change his robes. He now stank of his own fæces.

"Albus, are you alright?" asked the portrait of Headmaster Everard.

Dumbledore ignored it and quickly went through his private door and up to his apartment.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Dumbledore disappeared through the door, slamming it shut behind him, the Sorting Hat chuckled and said, "There goes one very frightened and very unhappy manipulative old man."

From the walls, Headmaster Fortescue said, "The idiot allowed his temper to overrule his common sense. Did you notice he never even noticed Flitwick and Sprout constantly addressed him only as 'Headmaster Dumbledore' and not as 'Albus' for about three minutes? That should have been clue enough for him."

Headmistress Derwent added, " _Plus_ , the way they were sitting, _plus_ that they had their wands drawn, _plus_ a lot more than that. Flitwick was also holding his wand in his _off_ hand, right from the start!"

"They were _baiting_ him," snapped one Headmistress portrait, Merriweather.

"No, they weren't," said Phinneas Black. "They were expecting trouble and were prepared for it. Very Slytherin of them."

"He's right," said Everard. "There was _not one thing_ either of them said that could be considered 'baiting'. They directly answered his questions, as he asked them. The only part of that you could consider baiting was they didn't 'sugar-coat' what they reported."

"What about their remarks like 'someone' harmed Poppy, that's why she's not coming back?" asked Merriweather.

" _That_ one I'll give you," said Black. "However, they know it was Albus who at least constantly obliviated the woman because of Mister Potter's memories. Those obliviations, alone, brought the woman into conflict with her oaths and, therefore, harmed her. Was it that much of a stretch to also figure out it was Albus who potioned her with loyalty potions?"

Fortescue said, "Did you like that trick with the battle-axe? _That_ was obviously prearranged."

Even the dour Black chuckled at that one. "Finger snap. The elf is right there holding it out to him. Then he _moved_."

"Not seen a goblin in battle mode before, Phinneas?" asked another portrait.

"No," he replied. "I knew, from my family history, that they were _unbelievably_ fast for such small folk. But, even then, I had no idea _how_ fast."

"And, just think, Filius Flitwick is only a _part_ goblin," said the same portrait.

"Agnetha is correct," said the portrait of Dilys Derwent. "Goblins in battle are a fearsome thing. And it's not just because of their ability to wield their weapons; it's because of just how fast they move."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry was being a 'sticky-beak' on the 'ground' floor; the main and public floor of the house that contained the office, parlour, formal dining room and a combined kitchen informal dining room; the aurors seemed to be setting up extra wards and the like both within and without the house.

The servants' quarters, media room, laundry with adjacent toilet, another guest room, a few other rooms plus the garage itself were all on the _lower_ ground floor, almost basement.

Hermione came down while he was 'exploring' and headed immediately to the telephone wall-mounted in the kitchen above the bench that separated the kitchen from the informal dining room. Before he was able to reach her to ask why she'd run off so suddenly earlier, she'd already lifted the handset off the telephone cradle and was dialing a number it looked like she'd read off a whiteboard tacked to the wall alongside it. It had a list of names with associated telephone numbers.

Instead, he diverted to the kitchen and began to check out what cooking equipment, implements and the like were available before then moving on to the fridge/freezer and pantry. He'd already decided he would cook while he was there. It was something he was good at, enjoyed when he knew his cooking was appreciated and would be a way he could pay back the Grangers for their hospitality. He didn't think either Granger parent should be 'forced' to cook for what had become triple the number of mouths to feed as it would be if it was just Hermione and her parents.

A quick peruse of the three food storage areas and he was already compiling a food shopping list in his head.

He tried not to listen in on Hermione's call but it was obvious, even to one not trying to overhear, that she was talking to her father and letting him know they'd safely arrived and were settling in.

When she hung up she turned to Harry and said, "Mum and Daddy are running a little late but they'll be here together about 6.30. Daddy said we should order something in."

Harry brightened up at that, grinned and said, "Nope! _I'll_ whip something up!" It was just after 5.15.

Hermione frowned back and said, "You don't need to do that, Harry."

"I _want_ to," he said. "It was about the _only_ chore I had to do at the Dursleys I actually enjoyed. I'm also quite good at it."

Hermione looked uncertain; whether that was because she didn't know if he could actually cook well or if it was because she didn't want him doing chores, he didn't know.

" _Relax_ , Hermione," he soothed. "Trust me."

When she nodded back he grinned and asked, "Now, what sort of meals do you normally eat while you're at home?"

"I... don't really know," she replied. "I was often more focused on study and getting homework out of the way than on the food on the plate."

"Now that's just _sad_ , Hermione," he mock scolded her. "Cheffing, at the level I do it, is an _art_. And it is experienced and enjoyed by tasting or dining on the resulting gastronomical delight.

"I'll just check the pantry, fridge and freezer again to see what your parents have. That'll give me an idea as to what sort of foods they like to eat."

"Plain English fare, Harry," she quickly said. "But Daddy enjoys the occasional Indian or Thai dish.

"Any food allergies?" he asked.

"No, just keep sugar to a minimum," she replied.

"By that I take it you mean processed sugar," he said. "Don't worry, any sweeteners I add will be natural sugars."

"If you're sure," she hesitantly said. "If you don't know where something is, ask me. I'm pretty sure I've got a fair idea in which cupboard, drawer or shelf you'll find it."

"I'll be _fiiiiine_ ," he said, already beginning to pull food out of the fridge and freezer.

" _Ooh!_ " he suddenly said, looking down at a frozen bag of chicken pieces. "This'll do. I hope you like chicken!"

"Errr... yes?"

That armful of fridge and freezer ingredients went on the bench. Then he moved over to the pantry. "Now, _spices_ ," he muttered.

Hermione left him to it and went to check that the aurors were set.

However, she had to return to the kitchen only a moment or so later when she heard Harry's raised voice and what she thought was a small child's.

When she got there it was to see Dobby standing in the middle of the kitchen floor with a frown on his face, his arms crossed and tapping one bare foot on the floor. He was staring at Harry who was just as fiercely staring back.

Harry was also clearly stating to the elf that he was cooking dinner that night and Dobby could like it or lump it.

"Ooohhh-kay," she said. "What's going on?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer her, Dobby cut in first. "Master Harry Potter, Sir, be cooking! Cooking be _house elf's_ job. Master Harry Potter, Sir, _not_ be letting Dobby do his job! Master Harry Potter, Sir, be too wonderful a master to be doing menial _house elf_ work!"

Holding a plastic bowl in one hand and a plastic net bag of what looked like onions in the other, Harry was gesturing with both. "Calling what I do by the plain term of 'cooking' is like calling Picasso a painter, or Michaelangelo a stone carver. I _chef_!" he declared.

"Chef be just fancy word for cook," stated Dobby.

"The elf is actually _arguing_ with his Master?" asked one of the aurors that had come up behind Hermione.

As Harry looked ready to retort in objection to Dobby's _slur_ on his skills, Dobby turned to look at the auror and snippily said, "Master Harry Potter, Sir, be giving Dobby orders that order Dobby to tell Master Harry Potter, Sir, when Master Harry Potter, Sir, be being an _idiot_. Dobby only be carrying out Master Harry Potter, Sir's, order."

That was enough for the auror. He burst out laughing and retreated.

Hermione, trying to hide her own smile and failing, said, "Alright, you two." Turning to Harry she said, "Dobby is only doing what you ordered him to do. And Dobby clearly believes he's a better cook than you."

"Not a _chaaance_!" declared Harry.

Turning to Dobby she said, "And... Dobby. Harry thinks of cooking... cheffing... as something that he enjoys doing. And seems to believe he's a better cook than you."

Dobby just looked at her with an expression of sincere disbelief.

"Why don't the two of you work together and see if you can each teach something to the other?"

Harry was the first break. " _Fiiiiine_!" he grouched.

"Dobby can cook?" the elf asked.

"Dobby can _help_ ," Harry firmly returned.

"Then we have an agreement," declared Hermione. "Now, stop arguing and get on with it."

Without letting either have the chance to retort she spun on her heel and hurried out of the room.

As soon as she was out the door she ran down the stairs to the lower ground level, out the back door through the laundry, onto the outside patio and let loose with one of the most long and cleansing laughs she'd had in a long time.

It was only as she was managing to get control of herself again that she realised there was an auror standing outside with her. The auror was looking at her in amusement.

"Feel better?" the auror asked.

"Oh, yes," she blushed, wiping her eyes. "I know Harry seems to often lose arguments with his mail owl, Hedwig. But to see him lose an argument to a house elf is just hilarious." And broke into laughter again.

"I heard about the house elf, but losing an argument with a mail owl?" asked the auror. "How is _that_ possible?"

"Oh, Hedwig will brook no nonsense from Harry," she giggled. "If he's so much as a single second late with treats or bacon when she believes she deserves it, she lets him _have_ it. Mind you, I've been on the receiving end of that, too.

"I actually think Hedwig thinks Harry is _her_ pet; not the other way around.

"However, the important thing I think I learned of all that is that Dobby truly is not Harry's... property. It's more of a friend and partner relationship, pretty much identical to the one he shares with Hedwig, than a master and slave relationship. I'm rather relieved to have discovered that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Grangers arrived home they drove in almost together in both of their cars - matching BMWs. They used a remote to open the double garage door as they approached and pulled in alongside each other.

Hermione heard the sound of the electrical garage door mechanism and called out to the rest of the House, "Mum and Daddy are home!"

As they exited and locked their cars Monica, closest to the interconnected door from the garage to the entry Hall under the stairs, waited for her husband to join her. By habit, whenever they arrived together Wendell entered first.

"Princess!" he called. "We're―"

That was as far as he got before he realised someone had just poked something pointy into the side of his neck - and froze.

He heard his wife give a gasp of shock from behind.

A moment later, Hermione walked around the corner from the stairs leading up to the main floor of the house and stopped in shock herself.

Looking at his daughter Wendell calmly asked, "Princess? _Why_ is there someone poking what I assume is a wand into my neck?"

Hermione's expression immediately turned into a frown while staring at the auror that had a wand on her father. "Auror?" she growled.

"You confirm that these two individuals are your parents, Miss Granger?" asked the male auror.

"I do," she firmly replied. "The fact they had possession of and used one of the remotes for the garage door confirms it. Magic wouldn't work to open the door that way; it would fry the circuits."

The auror immediately withdrew his wand and said, "Then, my apologies, Mister and Missus Granger."

Wendell turned to look at him and asked, "I take it you're one of these auror-people that are going to be one of our guests for the time being?"

"When on shift; yes, sir," replied the auror.

Wendell stared back for a few moments before he gave a short sharp nod and said, "Then I'm glad to see you're on the ball and don't accept things without checking."

As Wendell stepped further into the hallway Monica, looking a little shaken, stepped in behind.

Hermione's expression instantly turned to one of relief before then turning to one of delight. She then quickened her steps forward and, as she hurried, said, "Hi, Mum, Daddy!" And hugged both.

"Well, that was a little shocking," said Monica, as she started to settle down again.

"Sorry," she apologised to both of them. "I really should have shown them photos of the two of you."

"We saw them, Miss Granger," said the auror. "Polyjuice and glamours."

"Oh!" said Hermione, realising. "Of course."

"How many of these quite lethal looking young men do we currently have here?" asked Wendell.

"Two, at the moment," replied the auror. "There's currently myself and a female partner. We stand four to five hour shifts and rotate with a larger team."

"Oh?" asked Hermione. "What happened to the other two?"

"They're currently back at the DMLE, but are on call."

"Harry's going to be disappointed, he's―" she began before she realised something important. "Oh! I forgot! Harry's decided to cook for us, tonight. That is, he and _Dobby_ have cooked for us, tonight.

"And you haven't had a chance to meet him, yet. I think they're both still in the kitchen."

Taking them by the hands she led them back to the stairs and up to the dinette and kitchen. The young auror quietly followed along.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had been keeping an eye on the time and, when Hermione called out her parents were home, he turned to Dobby and said, "Show time in about ten minutes, I think."

"Yes, Master Harry," said Dobby, moving to quickly set the dining table for eight: Mister and Missus Granger, Hermione, Harry and four aurors. Unlike the dinette table, which had seating for six, the formal dining table had places for eight. And that's where Dobby was setting up.

Harry was pulling the warming plates out of the oven and set them on the bench, which Dobby then moved to the table as he was putting the table settings in place. Dobby also already knew where the cutlery was stored in the top drawer under the bench at the open end and quickly had those set. Next went napkins folded into little triangular 'hats', followed by the glasses.

While Dobby was setting Harry was finishing up moving food from pots and pans to serving dishes, being careful not to allow any splashing. And used things like a sprig of parsley to garnish the centre top of the dish.

When Wendell and Monica walked into the dinette it was to see Dobby pop away with two of the dishes as Harry was checking on a dessert dish in the oven. Both were stunned.

"What, on Earth, is this?" asked Monica.

Harry whipped about, while still holding an insulated oven mitt in one hand a large spoon in the other.

It took him only a moment to spot the familial resemblance between Hermione and her parents. "Hi!" he grinned. "Sorry. Been a tad busy."

He placed the spoon and mitt on the bench, wiped his hands on an apron he found hooked on the inside of the pantry door and was wearing, and came forward to shake their hands.

"I'm Harry," he said with a big grin. "Harry Potter."

"Errr... Monica," said Monica, seeing the teen boy before her wearing her flower print apron she wore when she wanted to do something quick in the kitchen and was wearing nice clothes. She indicated Wendell and said, "This is my husband, Wendell. We're Hermione's parents."

"Figured as much," he grinned. "Nice to meet you both. Dinner's being served right now, if you're hungry. If not, I guess we can place warming and stasis charms over it all and eat a little later."

Knowing her friend was speaking a little quickly because he was nervous, Hermione started to giggle. "Harry, I didn't know you suited a flower print. It looks quite _fetching_ on you."

He blinked once to her in confusion before his eyes suddenly widened and he looked down. he quickly untied it and tossed it onto the bench while blushing. "Sorry. Sorry."

That had both adult Grangers also chuckling. "Don't worry about it... Harry," said Monica. "That's what it was there for."

"Did you say dinner's ready?" asked Wendell.

"Yes!" Harry immediately brightened. "Hermione told me when you said you'd be home. And I figured you'd rather not eat take-out if you could help it. And I'm a pretty good cook. So, I figured I'd show my appreciation by cooking you dinner!

"Well, I had to let Dobby help, too. Hermione made me. So, I was able to chef it up a bit more than I normally would. But, anyway, thank you for inviting me to stay, I really appreciate it."

"Errr... you're welcome," said a stunned Wendell.

"Oh! Where are my manners!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Mum and Daddy; this is Lord Harrison... Harry... James Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Harry; these are my parents, Doctors Wendell and Monica Granger."

"Wendell and Monica," Wendell smoothly cut in.

"Harry," Harry immediately replied.

"Lord?" Monica asked.

"Errr... yeah," Harry blushed. "It's a magical thing. But, anyway, shall we go and eat? Dobby would have everything in place by now."

Wendell immediately spun to look at the dinette table, only to see it quite bare.

"In the formal dining room," said Hermione, starting to lead the way. "There was supposed to be _eight_ of us here."

"There's not?" asked Harry. "Who's missing?"

"Apparently only two of the aurors are here, at the moment. The other two went back to the DMLE," she replied over her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry. "Then I've cooked too much."

Before Monica could tell him not to worry about it, they'd walked into the dining room. And the presentation looked stunning.

All three Grangers came to a sudden stop.

The table, normally bare to the polished wood, was covered in a crisp white table cloth that draped down just right. The table was laid out with eight full place settings, plus glasses. The two small candelabras were lit. And spaced down the middle of the table were tureens, serving plates, serving dishes and two gravy boats, all covered.

"Wow!" exclaimed Wendell.

As they walked in, Harry spotted 'the problem' and called, "Dobby!"

When the little elf appeared, he said, "Apparently, there'll only be _six_ for dinner tonight, Dobs; not eight. Sorry."

"Of course, Master Harry," replied the elf. A snap of his fingers and two of the settings, along with two of the chairs, vanished. Another snap of his fingers and the two chairs and settings now remaining down each side, where there once was three, were evenly spread out." And popped away again.

From where he was looking down at where Dobby stood, Wendell asked, "That was a house elf, right?"

"Yes, Sir... Wendell," replied Harry. "That was Dobby. He's bonded to me. It was my fault he was freed from his previous master and, when I found out he was dying because of it, I asked if he wanted to be bonded to me to save his life. Moments later, he was."

Indicating the table, he asked, "Shall we?"

Hermione looked to the auror who was still tailing them and said, "Call your partner. Unlike at Hogwarts, you're eating with us."

The auror looked about to argue, took one look at Hermione's stern expression, gave a single nod and disappeared.

As the Grangers and Harry moved around the table, both aurors re-entered.

Harry was surprised when Hermione seemed to take charge and directed folks where to sit. It clearly amused her parents, though.

Sitting eventually became Wendell at the head of the table away from the kitchen; then clockwise, Harry, Hermione, her mother at the other end, the male auror and then the female auror to Wendell's right.

As soon as they sat, Harry indicated each serving dish, plate or tureen and explained what it contained, then indicated the condiments. "Dobby and I have prepared 'chicken pieces in orange and honey sauce'; dry roasted potato, sweet potato, carrots and onion quarters; and steamed green peas, beans and shucked corn. I've included extra orange and honey sauce for the chicken for those who prefer more, butter tabs for the corn, soft honey for the carrots, mint sauce for the peas and beans and chicken gravy.

"For desert we kept it rather simple as Hermione _told_ me I was to keep it simple. So, we've only prepared a thickened egg and vanilla custard baked in a pan pastry with your choice of a dollop of thickened unsweetened cream or ice cream. Dobby will serve that when we're ready."

While everyone else looked at the dishes in awe they watched as the covers on each of the dishes suddenly vanished with elf magic. Only Wendell and Monica were surprised to see that happen.

Hermione asked Harry, "Why isn't Dobby eating with us?"

"He told me eating is a private thing for house elves and begged me not to order him to eat with us," he replied. "I didn't have the heart to order him to, but _did_ tell him he was to make sure he ate enough and well. I don't want to see him going without."

Hermione looked like she was going to argue about it; but, seeing the expression on Harry's face, didn't push it.

Seeing that no one had started reaching for the food yet, Harry looked to Wendell and said, "Sir, as Head of this House, it is by your command that we can eat."

"Oh!" said Wendell snapping back to himself. "Please, everyone; help yourselves." And immediately put action to word and reached for one of the dishes of chicken.

The looks Wendell and Monica gave each other across the length of the table around the candelabras had both knowing they'd now had a lot more to talk about than they originally thought they would.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

* * *

 _ **A/N 1:** Away from the castle, now Harry calms down. See? I said he would._

* * *

 **A/N 2:** Minor edit update to include why Poppy's obliviations weren't  legally recognised.


	13. Wendell, Monica and Sirius

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Now comes the explanation for the 'odd' punishments for the professors. Malfoy's will be better explained later.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen - Wendell, Monica and Sirius  
**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Harry knew would happen and also knew that was why Hermione sat him to her father's left, Wendell was asking some rather subtle questions about his relationship with Hermione. However, he wasn't getting much help from her in answering them as she was getting similar questions from her mother.

The two aurors answered questions when asked, but seemed to spend most of the time being amused watching the interplay between the two muggle adults and the two magical teens.

Both aurors knew very well what the two adults were trying to learn and both teens seemed utterly unaware of it.

During a break in the 'interrogation' the female auror, the senior of the two, said across the table to Harry, "Just so you're aware, Lord Potter, we're not supposed to dine with you. And we're certainly not supposed to dine _together_. At least one of us is supposed to be standing guard."

"Senior Auror Standish, right?" asked Harry.

"Auror First Class, My Lord."

"Thank you," he nodded. "Well, while you're supposed to be my bodyguard - and that's not something I _ever_ agreed to, just so you know - you're also Doctor and Doctor Grangers' _guests_.

"On top of that, I know you and your... contingent... have thrown up plenty of your own wards and alert charms since well before I started cooking and both inside and outside the ones I had caused to be erected. Whether you're eating or just standing and watching will not make a skerrick of a difference in whether or not you'll be ready if trouble comes a-calling."

"Wards?" asked Wendell, just beating out Hermione to the question.

"Yes, Sir... Wendell," Harry replied before the auror could. "Which reminds me. Before coming here I organised with my account manager at Gringotts to organise a team of Ward Masters to come and place wards and charms on your home that will greatly reduce the chance of a magical attack being successful against you.

"On top of that, there is a ward that will redirect the attention of any non-magical who comes to your home with the intent to cause mischief; such as breaking and entering, burglary, swindling, that sort of thing. Sorry, but that was about the strongest sort of wards I could have installed on your home that did not get me in trouble with magical law."

"What are the other wards; the ones against magicals?" he asked.

"There's an alert ward that will let me know if a magical attempts to attack your home, one that will stun a magical that _tries_ to attack your home... and Dobby will alert the aurors if that ward catches someone... one specifically erected to stun Albus Dumbledore if he tries to come to the home, a fire retardant ward on the outside of the home and two wards that will block anyone from using two forms of magical travel that can see them suddenly arrive, for instance, right in the middle of your daughter's bedroom - that sort of thing."

"Anti-portkey and anti-apparation?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Yep," he replied. Looking back to Wendell he said, "You actually won't have any inkling they're even active until someone tries to attack or illegally enter. And then Dobby or one or all of the aurors, if they're still here at the time, are suddenly going to move _real_ fast!"

"How long will these wards remain in place?" pressed Wendell.

"The ones the aurors erected this afternoon are only temporary. It depends on the amount of magical power they pump into them and, even then, a determined mischief-maker can break through them pretty quickly. However, the aurors who put them up will know as soon as he or she tries; hence the reason for them.

"The ones I had caused to be put up are permanent. Or, are permanent until you ask me to have them taken down.

"Which leads to a formal question I must ask you," said Harry. "Do you have a middle or more names?"

"Yes, it's Marcade," replied a slightly confused Wendell. "Why?"

"Because I need to ask the question using your full name," replied Harry. Sitting up straighter, placing his cutlery on the table before him and looking fully at Wendell with quite the serious expression, he asked, "Wendell Marcade Granger of House Granger, do I, Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient of Potter, have your retroactive permission to have erected upon your home wards to see to the protection of you and yours as long as you and or they reside in this home?"

Not knowing why, but also knowing he had the right to say no, he replied, "I, Wendell Marcade Granger of House Granger, do so permit." Then looked shocked at Harry.

Harry grinned back and said, "Magic's determined you would allow it so gave you the words to respond in the affirmative. If you wanted to say no it would have given you those words to say, instead. I also think it proves you're not as much a muggle as people seem to think. You'd have to have at least a little magic for the magic of the request to have had an effect upon you."

"Why was that important?" he asked.

"Because magical law actually states I wasn't supposed to do it without your permission," replied Harry. "However, I knew we were pressed for time to receive your permission before we would be arriving here. If I'd waited, then it would have taken about three to four days from now before they could be erected. And I think Dumbledore, at least, is going to try turning up here to take me away before then. Plus, I promised the senior auror who was here earlier that I would ask for your permission this evening and not wait."

The female auror looked to her partner and said, "Not a word."

"No, First," he immediately replied.

"To whom?" asked Monica, of the auror.

"Anyone else bar those in the aurors who have the need to know," she replied. "By our laws, Harry had actually committed a crime doing that. But, based on the nature of what it was, he would very likely have only received a substantial fine, rather than be convicted to serve time in our prison."

Harry again grinned and said, "There's actually a loophole in the law that states no _wizard or witch_ may do it. By me contracting the goblins to do it I skirted around the law, but not the intent of it. Secondly, the law actually states I have to have permission to do it, not that the permission has to be _in advance_."

The female auror sighed and said to Harry, "I really wish you would stop doing that. You seem to have developed this annoying habit of making us all look like idiots."

Hermione snickered and said, "You've only just noticed?"

"Auror Standish is new to having to follow me around," grinned Harry.

The auror wryly said, "That's because others before me have begged not to do it any more, because they were sick and tired of Lord Potter making them feel _stupid_."

Even Harry chuckled at that one. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it.

"These wards you had installed to protect us. How much did they cost? I already know the goblins don't do anything that doesn't make them good profit."

"A hell of a lot less than I consider the lives of you, Monica and Hermione to be worth," Harry replied.

"I notice you didn't include your own in that."

"I'm protected because you're protected," he replied. "But, yes, the wards are up to protect me, too. They're up _permanently_ to protect you and your wife. You're important to Hermione and, therefore, important to me."

"And you still haven't told me how much they cost," Wendell pressed.

"No, I haven't," Harry shrugged. "However, I really don't know how much they cost because it wasn't an important consideration when I organised them. I instructed my account manager to get the best that a muggle household could have and he did just that. My only contribution to that was to ensure there was a personal ward installed that blocked Albus Dumbledore from being able to get onto the property no matter _what_ method he tried.

"Has Hermione ever told you that Albus Dumbledore has a phoenix?"

"Yes, I believe she has."

"Well, a phoenix can get through _any_ ward. It has a form of magical travel that is simply referred to as flame travel. Dumbledore needs to only be in contact with it for it to flame travel him near instantly to any location on the planet. And that includes through any ward," explained Harry.

"So, what I did was convince the goblins to erect a field inside a ward that, if Albus Dumbledore appears within it, will instantly stun him unconscious. And, while he remains in that field, he cannot be enervated. The only way he can be woken again is for him to be taken outside that field. In that way Dumbledore cannot enter this home with any intention, let alone ill-intention, and remain conscious."

"He's that dangerous?" asked Wendell. "I thought he was supposed to be the Headmaster of your school. And was also supposed to be the Leader of Light?"

"Yeah, he's had everyone fooled for far too long," scowled Harry. "I seem to have the ability to be immune to any memory altering magics. Albus Dumbledore did not know that and for many years has been using memory-altering charms to cover up his wrongdoings; including trying to use them on me.

"I saw the opportunity to bring to light a great many criminal matters and took it," nodded Harry. "Even I, at the time, had no idea just how much of an effect it would have. I also made sure that the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was an honoured guest to the event and not-so-subtly suggested she bring a whole slew of aurors with her. She trusted me enough to do precisely that.

"At the end of my... task... ten people had been arrested and a further two were being hunted down to _be_ arrested. Albus Dumbledore and the then Minister of Magic were two such individuals who were led away in magical-suppression handcuffs. Others included the Deputy Headmistress, who was the one to come here to talk to you about your daughter going away to Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, and all three other Heads of Houses at Hogwarts.

As a result of the trials Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Mistress of Transfiguration, lost her job and is banned from ever working in a position of authority over a child ever again; Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Master, lost his position as Head of House but remains a Professor of Charms; Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master, was sent to prison for life; and only Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House and Mistress of Herbology, escaped with only a stern warning.

"Other Professors taken away were Rubeus Hagrid, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, who lost his job as a Professor but retained his position as Groundskeeper; the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts was found to be a fake named Barty Crouch Junior and an unknown-until-then escapee of the prison and was immediately sent back there; and a few days ago experts from the Ministry came in to do something secret and, while there, banished the ghost of Cuthbert Binns, Professor of History of Magic, on to the afterlife. The school medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey, was found to have been suffering under repeated obliviations, had her memory modified and was dosed with loyalty potions supposedly keyed to the Headmaster. She's quit; and I don't think she will be the only one.

Wendell frowned a little in confusion and said, "The punishments meted out to each of the professors and your relatives seem... quite odd."

"Uh-huh," said Harry.

"They were... unbalanced," he explained. "I can see why this Mister Hagrid fellow only just skipped out of suitable punishment; and why the Deputy Headmistress was sacked without gaol time; but the other punishments did not seem to meet them for their severity."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Severus Snape's was obvious. What he did merited a lifetime imprisonment - just for the use of the Unforgivables. The use of such, even once, is supposed to be a lifetime sentence to Azkaban. That he used them _multiple_ times..." And shrugged.

"Hagrid's punishment was, I think, appropriate. However, because it was proven he was not guilty of the death of Myrtle Warren back in the 1940s, I think continuing to deny him wand rights was unfair. Further, I think he should have been compensated for that travesty of justice. That was his blood status as a half-giant unfairly having an effect on the vote; politics interfering with judicial process.

"McGonagall's punishment was also, I think, apt. If it wasn't for her being under a mild loyalty potion I believe she should have also gone to prison for her crimes. Her being under that loyalty potion is, I think, what saved her.

"I think Flitwick saved himself his own prison sentence because he was very contrite and offered the early plea. He even provided them further evidence against him. That, plus he's also well loved by practically everyone. He has just that sort of personality."

Adopting a look of disgust, he continued, "Now comes where politics interfered with the judicial process.

"Pomona Sprout should have also been dismissed as a Head of House. She might not have been a part of what happened to young Luna; however, she did nothing to stop the bullying and other crap that was directed towards me, both during second year and the beginning of _this_ year. She was also responsible for one of those traps during our first year. However, she's a pureblood of an Elder House; Urquhart. And, yes, blood status _does_ play a role; no matter how much people try to deny that.

"Then there was Dumbledore. And this is where it became even _flat-out_ obvious, even to those I consider daft morons, that politics interfered with due process. The reactions of those watching from the visitors' gallery were proof enough of that. Dumbledore, having been involved in politics for a great many years, knows where a great many secrets are buried. He also has a great many 'welded-on' supporters in the Wizengamot, who see him as the so-called 'Leader of the Light'. For them, it matters not a jot what laws the man breaks; if he did it, then he must have had a good and 'light' reason for it. And it is not for us lesser beings to question him on it.

"No," he shook his head, "I was not surprised Dumbledore didn't get sent to gaol. He was punished by the permanent loss of his positions on the ICW and as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Plus, with what Chief Adjudicator Ogden said, I think they also wanted to fire him, by banning him, from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. They couldn't do that because, apparently, the man has permanent tenure there."

Wendell said, "And is proof the concept of keeping the judicial and legislative branches of government separate is a very good one."

Harry could only nod back. "Yes, Ss... errr, Wendell."

" _Damn!_ " muttered Monica. "You _really_ went to town, didn't you?"

"Yes... Monica," he replied. "It is because of that great culling of staff that Hogwarts cannot currently operate as a school. It has led the School Board to allow students to go home for the duration; that is, until they can hire new staff to fill all the vacancies. That's how Hermione was able to come home."

Dessert was soon served by the simple expedient of Dobby banishing the used cutlery and crockery and replacing it with a serving to each of a section of egg custard in pie pastry. The custard was firm enough to stand without oozing away. Two serving tureens were placed in the centre of the table with whipped unsweetened cream and scooped vanilla icecream balls.

This time the two Granger adults weren't so surprised.

With his own serving of egg custard pie and a scoop of icecream, after a large spoonful of it was tasted Wendell finally flat-out asked, "Harry, are you and our daughter a couple?"

With his own full spoon already half-way to his mouth, Harry froze for a moment, before he returned it to his plate. "Errr... No, Sir... I mean, no _Wendell_. Hermione and I are just the best of friends."

"Just?" asked Hermione.

Harry was thankful he saw the small smile curling up the ends of her lips.

"Well... not 'just', I suppose," he replied. "I currently think of Hermione as... well... my sister doesn't quite fit the mold either, I guess. But... it's more than that."

Confused, but clearly thinking about it as he looked off into the distance he was a long moment before he replied, "For quite some time now I can't see my life without her a part of it. She's more 'family' to me than my own relatives. She was the only one there for me when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire; and I'm including the staff in that. Plus, she was there for me over that whole Heir of Slytherin nonsense in second year.

"She's... like... she sees _me_... not the 'Boy-Who-Lived'...not Lord Potter... not the son of James and Lily Potter... _me_. She tells me off when she thinks I'm going to or have done something wrong and congratulates me when I've done something right. She knows my flaws, but it doesn't turn her away from me. She _accepts me_ for who _I_ am; and not what other people _think_ I am."

What Harry didn't see as he talked, because he was still somewhat staring off into the distance, was the reactions on the faces of the three Grangers. Hermione was staring at him in shocked awe while she slowly blushed almost scarlet. But the two Granger parents were staring at each other, only allowing their gazes to occasionally glance at the two teens, while listening with various expressions flittering across their faces. Monica was smirking at her husband while Wendell's went from almost horrified to pained acceptance. Which had Monica's smirk turn into a grin.

Turning to look at the girl sitting beside him he looked her right in the eye and said, "Meeting you was the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me, Hermione. I'm sure I would have died before―"

That was as far as he got before Hermione dived at him to hug him hard enough it knocked them both off his chair and over to land on the floor beside Wendell's own.

" _Oof!_ " he exclaimed.

Wendell merely glanced down to his side before bringing both elbows up onto the table to cradle his head in his hands. Then he just sighed.

The two aurors just glanced at one another and grinned.

Monica leaned over to look down the side of the table to the floor for a long moment before she sat back up straight, openly grinned at her husband again and continued to eat the delicious dessert Harry had prepared, ignoring everything else for a while.

Harry laid on his back for a few moments, wondering why the girl chose that moment to practically attack him. He knew he'd been giving her a bit of a hard time over the past week and a half, just to get through to her he wasn't the 'old' Harry she thought he was, so couldn't figure out why she waited until now.

Hermione laid with her head on his chest, her arms around his neck, her chest on his tummy and the rest of her body draped over the on-its-side dining room chair. Then sniffled.

"H-Hermione?" asked a confused Harry. "Why'd you attack me?"

"I'm not attacking you, you _clot_!" she replied. "I'm _hugging_ you."

"Oh," he quietly said.

"Hermione, dear," said her mother. "I think you should let Harry up so he can finish this wonderful dessert he's made for us."

"In a minute!" she sobbed back.

Monica gave herself a firm nod and quickly set to finishing her plate. She knew she needed to.

"Princess," called her father. " _Please_ let the boy up."

Hermione laid there for a few moments more before she softly cried, "Okay."

As she climbed up, while looking away at the wall, Harry just laid there.

When she found her feet and while still not looking at anyone she quickly ran from the room.

Monica gave a sigh and quickly swallowed the last mouthful on her plate before she used her napkin to dab at her mouth. "Excuse me," she quietly said. "Delicious meal, Harry." Then rose to her feet and left the room, chasing after her daughter.

Wendell looked up, dropped his elbows off the table and, after a glance at Harry, returned to finishing his dessert.

"She hugs really _hard_ ," Harry quietly said as he began to climb to his own feet.

Righting his chair, he looked about and asked, "Where'd she go? And Monica?"

When it didn't look like Wendell was going to answer, Auror Standish replied, "The ladies have just gone to talk for a bit, My Lord. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh," he replied, sitting back upon his chair again. "Well, I hope they at least liked dinner."

"Harry," said Wendell, cleaning his plate. "I _know_ they liked it. I can tell you for myself it was one of the _finest_ meals I've _ever_ had the pleasure of eating."

Harry blushed, looked away and quietly said, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Where did you learn to cook like that?" asked Standish.

"I had to... I cooked for my relatives all the time while at the Dursleys," he replied. "It was the one chore I enjoyed doing."

Wendell heard the aborted response and it twinged his child abuse sensors. Looking more directly at the boy he asked, "You must have spent quite some time doing it to get that good. How long have you been cooking for?"

Harry shrugged a little _too_ nonchalantly, Wendell thought, before the boy replied, "For almost as long as I can remember. Petunia taught me the basics, gave me a stack of cookbooks and, once she could _trust_ me not to set the house on fire, told me to get on with it."

After finishing his plate and noticing Dobby had already banished everything else to the kitchen, he said, "I'd better go and make sure Dobby has eaten and isn't working too hard in the kitchen."

Dabbing his own lips with a napkin, he softly said, "Excuse me," rose and left for the kitchen.

Just as the aurors were about to rise as Harry walked out, Wendell gestured with his hand for them to stay sitting. They did.

When he knew Harry was far enough out of earshot, he turned to them and asked, "These Dursley relatives of his. Tell me something has been or is being done about them. I'm trained in looking for cases of child abuse and it's not hard to tell that boy has been abused."

"They faced trial a couple of days ago," replied Standish. "What they did to him I won't repeat. However, the _only_ reason they weren't sent to prison on the spot amounts to a number of reasons. First; Albus Dumbledore dumped Lord Potter on them as an infant and didn't give them any opportunity to refuse. Second; the magics Dumbledore set up on the property to protect Lord Potter rendered Petunia Dursley sterile. Third; it appears he cast extra magics on them so they couldn't return Lord Potter back to magical world. And, each time they found a way to get him out of the house, Dumbledore would turn up and put the child back. Fourth; he pointed out to the members how, since they breached the law in allowing Dumbledore to even take him, the members _themselves_ were partly responsible for what befell him under their so-called dubious care. And, fifth; Lord Potter begged the Wizengamot to allow them to go home, put a stop to Dumbledore's actions and put up protections from wizards and witches, including him, on their property so Dumbledore _cannot_ put him back there, or even go himself. He also reminded the Members of the Wizengamot that the Dursleys are the last blood family he has left.

"Actually, that last was really the only reason. As Lord Potter said, politics plays a major role in the judicial process. Because it was _he_ who practically demanded it, they accepted it. Everyone now feels they owe him a great deal so, since he didn't want them gaoled, they weren't.

"He also said that, now he's of-age, he cannot be forced back into their... care... ever again. He reminded them that, because magic had taken any chance Petunia Dursley could have another child, that was a pretty significant punishment. And, as he was the only one they hurt, his request held a lot of sway with the Members, who were all feeling quite guilty. They agreed with his demand and 'sentenced' them to that."

Scowling a little, Wendell said, "It shouldn't have mattered. It was child abuse; they should have been gaoled."

The auror could not disagree and, instead, chose to remain silent.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry entered the kitchen it was to find it spotless. "Dobby!" he called.

The little elf immediately popped in and asked, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Did you do all the dishes, Dobby?"

"Of _course_ , Master Harry," replied the elf.

Harry sighed and said, "You didn't have to do that, Dobs. I came in to the kitchen to do them, myself."

Dobby again crossed his arms and looked sternly back. "Master Harry Potter, Sir, already tooks Dobby's cooking work. Master Harry Potter, Sir, _not_ be taking Dobby's dishes work, too!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, " _Fiiiiiiine_. I didn't like doing the dishes, anyway."

Looking around he said, "Well, it looks like everything's done. I think I'll just start on the tea."

"Dobby already be makings the tea," replied the elf. "Dobby tooks tea up for Master Harry Potter, Sir's, Miss Grangy and Master Harry Potter, Sir's, Miss Grangy's Doctor-Mum. Dobby abouts to take tea for Master Harry Potter, Sir's, Miss Grangy's Doctor-Dad and Master Harry Potter, Sir's, auror bodyguards."

Harry screwed his eyes together and had to massage his brow while thinking that lot out. "You know," he said. "Calling them all that is going to get very confusing, very fast."

Thinking a bit he said, "Alright, Dobby; new orders. The names you're giving everyone is simply too confusing for me. For the time being you will address Hermione Granger as Miss Granger, you will address Hermione's dad as Mister Granger, you will address Hermione's mum as Missus Granger and you will address the aurors as simply 'Auror'. If you know their surname you may append that to the title 'Auror'. Got all that?"

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir," replied Dobby.

"Now, tea for myself," he sighed.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir's, tea will be on the dinings table when Master Harry Potter, Sirs, gets back there."

Flinging his hands up in exasperation Harry walked out and back to the dining room. When he got back it was to find the two aurors gone, but Wendell still sitting at the end of the table. There was a fresh cup of tea before him and another before where Harry sat. Between them was a small pitcher of milk and a sugar bowl.

Harry returned to his seat, sat down and made himself a cup of tea just as he liked it - a dash of milk and two sugars.

"That was quick," said Wendell.

"That sawn-off little munchkin of a house elf of mine beat me to it," he grumbled. "Then he up and told me off for 'trying to take his work' off him."

Wendell looked at him in amusement for a few minutes and asked, "You _like_ to do the dishes?"

"No," he grumbled back. "But, I got them dirty, I should clean them up."

"No, Harry," disagreed Wendell. "In this house we _share_ the chores. For a start, if you cook, you _never_ do the dishes. On top of that, while it was very nice of you to cook dinner, you're a guest here. You don't _have_ chores.

"Now, if you truly enjoy cooking, then I'll talk to Monica about it and, if she agrees, you can continue to occasionally do so. However, it's _not_ something you need to worry about. Alright?"

Harry nodded back and said, "Yes, Sir... Wendell."

"Good. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Next point; we're very happy to have you here as a guest. You have done so much for this family just by being a good friend to our daughter. You may not know this, but Hermione didn't _have_ any good friends before she met you."

When Harry looked confused by that, he added, "It's true. Anyone her age she tried to make friends with only ever thought of her as someone to do their homework for them, someone who made them feel stupid because she comes across as too smart, or thought her too bossy.

"Before we met you we thought you might have fallen into one of those categories. That red haired friend of yours certainly does. However, it's clear you do not."

"Ron Weasley is certainly no longer a friend of mine," Harry frowned. "He never was. He used to report on what I was doing to Dumbledore. I even think Dumbledore _paid_ him to do it."

"I don't think he was a friend, either," agreed Wendell. "But learning he was effectively a spy against you? That's a little sickening."

Harry nodded.

"What Hermione is having a little trouble with at the moment, is that the 'Harry' she thought I was, was only a... façade... I surrounded myself with to protect myself and my secrets from _Dumbledore_. She's now 'met' the real Harry and is having some problems putting the fake Harry and the real Harry into context. I also had to come down a little hard on her to get her to start rethinking who I am."

Wendell frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The Harry she thought she knew was not much of an 'achiever'. That is, it didn't look as if I applied myself as well as I should. In that, I'm sorry to say, I deceived your daughter into thinking I was not as smart as I am. I would deliberately write my assignments to be... adequate. Hermione would demand to review my assignments, which I would let her do, and she would make some changes to improve them, which I would mostly incorporate. It did not harm my persona to allow her. However, real Harry is pretty much on a par with her when it comes to cleverness and smarts.

"I hated that Hermione thought she had to help so I would consider her worthy to be a friend. I've even told her numerous times she didn't have to, but she'd insist and I was feeling deeply guilty for hiding the truth from her. She never had to do that, but 'fake' Harry needed to hide until he could strike back - that was at the First Task.

"However, irrespective of the difference between fake Harry and real Harry, my feelings for Hermione are no different. She does not know it, but her friendship has been my 'emotional rock' that has kept me both anchored and centred. I would not have made it to the First Task to bring everything to light if it hadn't been for her. I probably would have lost my 'nana somewhere around the middle of second year.

"I owe that girl _so_ much - for being my friend, for being my rock, for just _being there_ \- I could spend the rest of my life and my entire fortune towards her happiness and _still_ not repay her for both what I said before and for the fact I deliberately _tricked_ her. That's why coming down hard on her over the past week has been so hard."

Wendell sighed and asked, "Why couldn't you have told her before now? She'd have kept your secret."

"Because Severus Snape is an expert at the magical art of Legilimency," he explained. "It is a skill that allows him to see into a person's head and see their memories and read their surface thoughts. If he'd seen what she knew about me, or read her surface thoughts about me, he'd have immediately taken that information to Dumbledore."

"If that happened, Dumbledore would have wiped her memories of it and then tried to use _other_ methods to take my memories. If he couldn't, he'd have used potions to enforce my loyalty to him. And may have even used those same potions on her. Those are the sort of potions he used on Poppy Pomfrey. I _couldn't_ let that happen to her."

"You did it to protect her," nodded Wendell.

"And myself," added Harry.

"What about if this Snipe character had used Legilimency on _you_?"

"It's another mind magic," he replied. "I seem to be significantly immune to that, as well. I don't know how, but suspect to the point of belief it has something to do with my mother's blood protection she placed on me; because any book that was any good in the school library on the subject of either Occlumency, the magical art that protects the mind, or Legilimency has been removed to the Restricted section. No guesses for who ordered that. Eventually, I had to go and buy my own from a shop in Diagon Alley.

"However, I still couldn't do it. I think it's that same protection from mind magics that's stopping me learning Occlumency, which is of course another mind magic."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry and Wendell had 'retired to the parlour' when Monica came back down leading Hermione.

Harry took one look at the girl and was on his feet, looking at her with a scowl on his face. Looking directly at her, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. "Mum and I just needed to talk."

"You've been crying," he firmly said.

"I've not been crying because I've been _hurt_ , Harry," she carefully said. "I've been crying because I'm happy."

Harry stared back for a few moments, trying to figure that one out, before he gave a single nod and said, "Well; alright, then." And sat again, still keeping an eye on Hermione.

Turning back to Wendell he said, "Now, I've also promised my godfather, Sirius Black, that I would ask you if he could come visit me while I'm here. One of those trials that I - and Hermione too, I suppose - mentioned that occurred over the past week was his. Madam Bones pulled a 'shoofty' and snuck his trial in between the ones publicly announced. He's finally been found innocent of the crimes for which he was dumped in Azkaban prison, without a trial, in the first place. And he can now move on with his life."

"He's truly innocent?" asked Wendell.

"Innocent? _Heavens_ no!" Harry chuckled, beginning to relax again. "But he's definitely not guilty of any of the crimes they pegged him with. No, Sirius likes to portray this image he's a 'bad boy'; but he's not committed a crime beyond something like failing to register something."

Both Granger adults looked at one another for a moment.

"He can visit," said Monica. "I take it he just wants to catch up?"

"That and he also wants me to visit his Healer; who also happens to be his cousin and, to some degree, mine," replied Harry.

"Why does he want you to visit a Healer, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Because he knew my parents and my size, compared to theirs, concerns him," replied Harry. "He's right to worry. The Durs... I didn't eat well while I was with my relatives."

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about telling my parents or I how they treated you," she said. "They didn't feed you well, did they?"

"Not really, no," he replied.

"Madam Pomfrey should have... Oh," she said suddenly understanding. "That's one of the reasons why Dumbledore had her on loyalty potions, isn't it?"

"And one of the reasons she came all too close to breaching her medi-witch oath," he added. "Yes; that was my logical conclusion, as well."

"Have your godfather bring her here, if he can," said Wendell. "If either had any ill-intent towards you, those wards you had erected would stun them, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, they would," he nodded.

"Then, have them come here," said Wendell.

"More and more I actually _like_ the idea of these wards," said Monica. "Thank you for having them erected."

"You're welcome," smiled Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione, bringing his attention to her. "How much did these wards cost? They had to be expensive."

"As I said to your father, I really don't know," he replied. "But, it doesn't matter to me, anyway. I've got far more money than I could spend in _ten_ lifetimes.

"I've got so much it actually makes me a little uncomfortable. And, if I can put a little of it to what I consider important, then how much it costs me is irrelevant."

"You're avoiding the question," she declared.

"Yes; I am," he shot back.

"Hermione, that's enough," Wendell firmly stepped in. "It's not your concern."

Hermione stubbornly stared at her father for a long moment before she sagged in defeat. "Sorry," she said.

"As I told you at Hogwarts, Hermione," said Harry. "There are things I need to do, simply as the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House as one such example, you cannot be privy to. My business dealings, unless it relates directly with you, is one of them.

"I don't mind you asking the odd innocent question, because I know your 'curiosity to learn something new' strongly drives you; but, when you know I'm deliberately avoiding answering a question, you need to accept that and let it go."

"Sorry, Harry," she said again.

And Harry could see she meant it. "You're forgiven," he smiled.

As things settled down again, Harry pulled out his communication mirror to call Sirius.

"Padfoot," he whispered across the glass.

A long moment later and his own reflection was replaced by his godfather's visage. And Hermione moved to sit beside him.

"Hiya, Pup!" said Sirius. "How goes things at the Grangers?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After speaking with his godfather and letting him know he and Hermione had safely arrived he passed on the Granger's permission for him to visit.

"Good," said Sirius, "Let them know I very much appreciate it."

Harry looked to the Grangers to see both Wendell and Monica nod back.

Looking back down at the mirror he said, "They heard."

"Let them know I'll be over first thing in the morning," said Sirius. "You and I have quite a few things to talk about. I also promised you I'd let you know why I was late to the trial, this morning. That's part of it."

"Got a time in mind?" asked Harry.

"Eight thirty suit you?"

"Eight thirty would be fine," he replied. "Was Cousin Andi very upset with you for being out so long?"

"No," he replied. "As I said, she could see me from the Black Seat and I indicated to her I was heading back to her place right then.

"It was also her who let me know Dumbledore escaped a prison sentence when she got back. She was right ropable about that."

"How _did_ that happen?" asked Hermione, leaning in.

"Dumbledore's welded-on supporters in the Wizengamot managed to get to a few others, of course. It was enough for him to escape the prison sentence but _not_ enough for him to escape losing his positions as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. There was quite a bit of back-room dealing going on there."

"That's what I figured would happen and happened," nodded Harry.

"Anyway, we can talk more about that tomorrow morning," said Sirius. "I've got parchmentwork I need to get through dealing with the House of Black finances I promised the goblins I'd get back to them as soon as possible; and then Cousin Andi's going to dose me to the gills on restorative and healing potions that're going to knock me out for the night."

"Then you'd best get onto that," smiled Harry. "I don't envy you."

"No need," laughed the old dog. "She's still quite determined to get _your_ health up to scratch, too. Mirror off!"

And the mirror faded back to a normal reflection.

"So, wizards and witches _do_ have a way to contact others without using owls," said Wendell.

"These are one of a kind," said Harry, waving the mirror a bit. "Actually, that should probably be _two_ of a kind - the one I have and the one my godfather has. They're something my father, godfather and two friends created while they were at school, so they could stay in contact with one another while one of them was in detention. That happened a lot."

"If your godfather could remember how they did it he should market them," said Hermione. "He'd make a fortune."

"He already has one," Harry grinned. "But, yes; I can see what you mean. I'll suggest it to him. It might be just what he needs to firmly re-establish his relationship with Moony. And Moony doesn't have a fortune, so it would be a way to help him without Moony getting on his high-horse about charity."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Hedwig hadn't turned up that night Harry was getting a little worried about her.

That worry was relieved the next morning when, just as they were sitting for a breakfast cooked by Harry, she came swooping in with his morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry was quick to relieve her of her load and offer her two slices of trimmed bacon; grilled, rather than fried.

"Prek," she softly barked.

Harry just nodded to her as she plucked them from his fingers and flew back out.

"That sounded like she was trying to talk to you, Harry," said Monica.

"Probably," he shrugged. "I don't understand Snowy Owl, so she can be saying anything from 'Thank you' to 'It's about bloody time, you ignorant human!'. How would _I_ know?"

That had all three Grangers bursting into laughter. Somewhere in there Hermione still managed to fit in a, " _Language_ , Harry."

He was also surprised to see a second owl also come swooping in. This one went to Wendell. It, too, was carrying the latest morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Seeing Harry's surprise, Hermione smiled at him and said, "Daddy subscribed. He likes to know what's going on in the world his daughter is now a part of."

"He knows a lot of what's written within is rubbish, right?" he asked.

"I do," replied Wendell, still chuckling but now unfolding his own copy to read it. "I've had the skill of being able to read between the lines for many years."

Of course, the lead story was on Dumbledore's trial. Harry read through it and was pleased to see his 'letter' was quoted in a few places. But, even better, it was quoted accurately and not even out of context.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Right on time, Sirius was 'Dobby express' apparated to the path immediately just inside the gates of the property.

Dobby immediately popped away leaving Sirius to walk to the front porch on his own.

The two aurors moving fast to the front door alerted the others to guests.

Seeing one of them almost run to the door, Monica asked, "Guests?"

"That'll be Sirius," replied Hermione, checking the time on her watch.

Harry walked into the parlour, waiting for him to come in, with a grin on his face.

When he saw his godfather about to speak, once he was close enough to speak without raising his voice, Harry got in first. "You forgot you didn't know the co-ordinates, didn't you?"

Sirius gave a pained look and said, "You could have told me."

"Actually, no, I couldn't," he replied. "I'm not skilled in Apparation, so I only know what co-ordinates are _supposed_ to be, not what they are.

"However, I _will_ admit that I could have asked one of the aurors on shift... but, where's the prank in that? Think of it as a lesson to remember to find out, in future."

Sirius pouted for a moment before his face broke out in a grin and he chuckled.

Walking forward the rest of the way he grabbed Harry in a hug. "Alright," he said. "I deserved that." Holding Harry back out at arms length he asked, "How about inviting me in and introducing me to everyone?"

Leading the way back into the dinette with Sirius in tow, he walked into where everyone, bar the aurors, were waiting. Monica and Wendell had rearranged things at their surgery to have the day off. It was a Friday.

Looking to the Grangers, Harry gestured to Sirius and said, "Everyone, this is Lord Sirius Orion Black Number Three, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a.k.a 'Padfoot', a.k.a my godfather, a.k.a. 'Hey You', a.k.a. 'The Mutt', and names it's impolite to use in present company." Looking to Sirius he said, "Sirius, you know Hermione. And these are her parents, Doctors Wendell and Monica Granger."

Sirius gave Harry a light clip to the back of the head, meant more in warning than anything else, and walked forward holding his hand out to Wendell. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir. Call me Sirius. You have a lovely daughter and I cannot fathom what possessed you to allow my smart-alek reprobate of a godson into your home."

Grinning back, Wendell accepted the offered hand and shook it. "My daughter begged me to and he's actually proven to be quite the polite young man. And call me Wendell."

Sirius widened the grin and completed the handshake before offering his hand to Monica. Expecting a handshake, she was surprised when he accepted her hand by the fingers, brought her knuckles to his lips as he bowed forward, and very lightly brushed his lips on them before gently releasing them again. "A great pleasure to meet you, too, Ma'am. Please, call me Sirius, handsome, darling, whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes where Sirius couldn't see her, but both Wendell and Monica could.

Also grinning, Monica said, "It's nice to meet you, too, Sirius. I'm Monica. And welcome to our home."

Stepping back, Sirius said, "Seriously, though; thank you for allowing Harry to stay here. I'm much more comfortable with him out of Hogwarts, at the moment. I don't trust Dumbledore _one whit_ of a moment of time not to try something I'd definitely disagree with.

"Which reminds me," said Sirius spinning to look at Harry. "You and me need to talk."

"Yeah, you owe me an explanation as to why you were late, yesterday," nodded Harry.

"That forms part of it, yes," his godfather agreed. "But, there's a lot more than that I need to tell you about."

Harry noticed that his godfather was being quite, well, serious. It was not something he knew to be the man's normal default behaviour.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to hurry off to, it can wait a bit," he replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a shared cup of tea with the Grangers and Sirius getting to know one another, Sirius asked for somewhere private to talk to his godson. Wendell directed them to his office on the same floor and left them to it.

Hermione looked like she wanted to join them but Sirius told her, "I'm sorry, Hermione; but, for this bit, I need to speak with Harry alone. When we're done with that we'll come out and rejoin you."

Hermione gave a sad nod to which Harry gently smiled back.

"Don't forget; we need to take you shopping, this morning," she reminded him.

"I remember," he replied with a smile, before following Wendell and Sirius from the room.

In the office and sitting across the desk from one another, Sirius immediately got down to business. "Firstly, what has Dumbledore told you about why you and your parents were attacked back when you were a baby?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry immediately replied. "Except that my parents were fighting against Riddle, but had to go into hiding as he'd targeted them."

"Did he say _why_?"

"No," he replied. "And no matter how hard I pushed to learn more he wouldn't tell me."

Sirius sighed and said, "Well, then; I _will_."

Harry sat up straighter so he could better learn what he was about to be told.

"Back a few months before you were born, a prophecy was given. I don't know the details of it because it's stored inside what's known as a prophecy orb in a section of the Department of Mysteries in the basement of the Ministry of Magic.

"The only people who can touch the orb - and, therefore, hear what's in it - are the people who it involves. One is you, and the other is 'the Dark Lord'. Dumbledore knows what's in it because, according to the little card that identifies the orb, the prophecy was spoken to him by the person who gave the prophecy."

"If that's the case," said Harry. "Then anyone can know of what the prophecy said just by Dumbledore telling them."

"Yes," nodded Sirius. "But, can you see him doing that? Especially after you just told me you've already asked him why Riddle is after you and he refuses to answer?"

"No," Harry frowned. "So, how do I get to hear it?"

"You need to go down to the Department of Mysteries and ask," Sirius immediately replied. "I need to organise with you and them a time when you can do that."

Harry thought about that for a few moments before he said, "When we can, I think."

"I agree," said his godfather. "But, it's already been fifteen years. There's no need to go running there right now. It can wait a couple of days, or even weeks, at least."

Harry gave a grunt and nodded back. "Yeah. It's not as if it changes anything, does it?"

Once he saw that Harry would agree, Sirius told him what he actually wanted to tell him about.

"This has to do with why Riddle is still managing to be on this plane of existence; why he hasn't passed on to his... Next Great Adventure," explained Sirius.

The way Sirius emphasised it, Harry even heard the capitals.

He gave another nod and Sirius began to tell him a tale of his morning the previous day.

He spoke about how he met, as previously arranged, a team of Unspeakables who needed to get into the Black Townhouse, which was a property of the Blacks on Grimmauld Place in South London.

"It's actually the place where I grew up and ran away from, when I was sixteen," he said. "I ran to the home of your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and your father's when he was a child. They welcomed me into their home with open arms, as they said they would if I needed a place to escape to. But, that's a story for a different time. This is about the Black Townhouse.

"You see, from basically a year or two after I... left, my mother was in the house on her own except for a house elf named Kreacher. When my mother died quite a few years ago, the house elf decided to serve her portrait she had painted in her place. However, as you know, a house elf slowly begins to die if they're not properly bonded. And Kreacher bonded himself to the portrait. The only magic sustaining him was the wards on the property, which was nowhere near enough.

"So, Kreacher used as little magic as possible to draw out his service to my mother's portrait. As a result, the townhouse has fallen into bad disrepair. In a nutshell, it's now a dump. But, it's still protected because the wards on it are still strong.

"As I'm the Lord Black the Unspeakables needed me to get into the property. They could have got in by brute-forcing their way in but, as the property is in a high density muggle residential area, they'd have had to breach the Statute of Secrecy while doing so. And even the Unspeakables are leery about doing that.

"Once I was declared innocent they knew that I, as Lord Black, could simply let them in."

"Why'd they need to get in?" asked Harry.

"They believed there was an artefact in there that forms one of the reasons how Riddle is still about and causing mischief," replied Sirius. "They were right. And they found it."

"They intend to destroy it though, right?" asked Harry, a little worried.

"Yes, Pup," his godfather was quick to assure him. "I believe they would have done it by now, too."

"Does that mean that Riddle's gone now, too?"

"No. Riddle created, at least, more than one of these things," replied Sirius. "They found another in the school when they went there a couple days ago."

"Oh, I remember that," said Harry. "That is, I remember them visiting. They removed a curse from the DADA position and banished Binns."

Sirius gave a single nod and said, "They also found another one of these artefacts in a small town in northern England up near the border with Scotland, another inside a vault in Gringotts and they believe that diary you had to deal with at the end of your second year at Hogwarts was yet another."

"Merlin!" groaned Harry. "How many of these bloody things _are_ there?"

"No idea," replied Sirius. "That's something they wouldn't tell me. All they told me was 'a few'.

"An answer that's about as useless as tits on a bull," grimaced Harry.

Sirius gave a short snort of amusement at the analogy, as he'd never heard it before. "Quite. But, I told them I was going to tell you what I've now told you. They weren't bothered by it because, since you'd already come across one and destroyed it... that diary... they want you to let them know if you come across any more. And _definitely_ don't tell Dumbledore about it."

"Oh, _that's_ never going to happen," Harry firmly stated. "The 'telling Dumbledore' bit, I mean; not the telling the Unspeakables."

"I knew what you meant, Pup," Sirius lightly smiled.

Harry thought about that for a few moments before he asked, "Does them not being upset about you telling me this have to do with that prophecy?"

"That's my guess," nodded his godfather. "Nice deduction."

"Then I also guess we'll probably learn the answer to why when we hear that prophecy," nodded Harry.

Neither of them yet knew there was now a mild charm on them both not to go in and listen to that prophecy, just yet. The Unspeakables placed the one on Harry that day they attended the school; and the one on Sirius was placed just the previous day. Another was placed on Dobby not to remove either.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After recovering from his 'ordeal' the previous early evening, Dumbledore rose that morning with a determined plan. He was going to go visit his loyal deputy - or the witch who was _supposed_ to be his loyal deputy - and convince her to work with him to convince those who needed convincing to overturn the ruling of the Chief Adjudicator at her trial.

As he knew the woman to be an early riser he needed to get down to breakfast early so he could be on his way as soon as possible. So he was up and ready for the day, walking through his office and down the stairs, timed to be in the Great Hall the moment the breakfast was scheduled to begin.

He could have eaten his breakfast in his rooms, as he did his previous evening's dinner, but knew he also had to put in an appearance in the Great Hall to show the staff and students he was back and in charge.

At that time of the morning, only the early risers were present. But it would be enough for the word to quickly get about.

Striding into the room from the Professor's entrance behind the staff table with his head high, he quickly made his way to his wooden 'throne' and, immediately after taking his seat, quickly looked about.

At that time there were only about a quarter of the Ravenclaws who were usually awake and down by this time; a handful of Slytherins; a few Hufflepuffs; unsurprisingly, no Gryffindors; and only two Professors, Sprout and Babbling. Sprout was always an early riser, who liked to get an early start in her greenhouses, and Babbling, the Ancient Runes Professor, stated her mind was sharper in the morning if she made an earlier start to her day.

"Good morning," he almost cheerily nodded to the two professors, determined not to let what happened the previous evening dampen his mood or become more widely known. His greeting was met only with blank, semi-hostile stares from both before he turned his attention to building himself a decent Hogwarts breakfast. It was far better fare than he had 'enjoyed' for the past week and a bit.

'Once I get things back to rights, they'll come around,' he thought, ignoring the looks he received from them. 'If not, I can always fire them.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	14. Wendell Shocks Harry

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Quite a few reviewers - of the reviews I manage to read, at any rate - mention about Harry's immunity to mind magics and ask why isn't he immune to the Unspeakables' charm on him. I remind you of this: Just because Harry _believes_ he's immune to all such magics it doesn't mean he is. Plus, the Unspeakables also know about the so-called immunity. Don't you think they'd have taken that into consideration?

C'mon, peoples! Authors expect you to figure some things out for yourselves; otherwise we spend all our time _explaining_ the story instead of _telling_ the story.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen - Wendell Shocks Harry**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The breakfast turned out to be such a welcome after his long stay in a holding cell, Dumbledore actually stayed a little longer than he planned. It wasn't until the mail owls all streamed in that he realised how late it was and was quick to leave again.

However, this time he left by way of the main doors into the room, so the students could see him and know he was back. That way was a little longer to get back to his office so he could apparate out to McGonagall's ancestral lands in the Scottish highlands, but the walk helped to get his blood pumping and his mind sharpened.

Almost as soon as he walked into his office he apparated out. He never noticed the owl-delivered scroll, sealed with red wax and stamped with the Hogwarts Seal, sitting on his desk with the rest of his 'redirected' mail.

He appeared a long moment later on the outskirts of a small Scottish settlement that was the home village of the Stewart Clan, Minerva McGonagall's ancestral clan seat. He had to apparate in quite a distance out as the village was, like most such magical settlements in Scotland, under one massive anti-portkey anti-apparation ward schema, to name two of the wards over the area. Only those of Stewart blood could portkey or apparate directly into the village. He knew her small home to be among the private residences just beyond what could passably be called the Village Square.

As he walked in and made sure he did not seem threatening at all, quite a few of the Highlanders of Clan Stewart stopped to watch him for a few moments before then deciding to ignore him and get on with what they were doing. He was, after all, only a Sassanach - an Englishman.

It was almost twenty minutes before he was through the centre of the village and out into the homes on the other side. And half that time later he was at the front gate of McGonagall's home.

Barely pausing in his stride, he opened the gate and walked up the short path to her door.

A firm but polite knock on her door and he waited, mentally reviewing what he needed to talk to her about and his plan for getting her back into the castle as his deputy, once more.

Almost before he realised it, the door was yanked open by the very witch he wanted to see. However, it was instantly apparent she would not be welcoming him.

Minerva McGonagall stood there with an expression of great fury on her face and her wand in her hand.

"Minerva?" he politely asked. "Whatever is the matter?"

That triggered it.

McGonagall immediately launched into screaming and verbally cursing him in a combination of Gaelic Scottish and English Scottish before she started flinging curses and animated transfigurations at him. If it wasn't for her opening with invective first, he knew she'd have likely killed him.

" _Ye glaikit bludy buggerin' auld rockit!_ " (You stupid bloody buggering old fool!)

Her wand whipped up and she cast a banishing charm at him. One he didn't have his own wand out and ready to defend against. The curse sent him flying backwards, back to and through her front gate.

" _Ah lost mah jab, fur ah_ trusted _ye!_ " (I lost my job because I _trusted_ you!) she screamed as she stalked out the door and after him.

Then she began to transfigure various rocks and garden decorations into almost fantastical beasts she then sent after him.

" _Tha thu dad ach fèineil, suas Sasannach fhèin le delusions fèin airidheachd!_ " (You're nothing but a selfish, up himself Englishman with delusions of self entitlement!) she screamed.

By then he'd managed to get himself to his feet, drawing his wand as he did so, just in time to destroy and banish away the animated transfigurations.

" _Bi falbh còmhla riut! Chan eil riamh dorcha mo gan rithist, tha thu geal-whiskered wanker!_ " (Begone with you! Never darken my stoop again, you white-whiskered wanker!)

The next few attacks came by way of curses, followed up by the transfiguring of some other piece of detritus out of the 'street' that attacked him from behind. He'd managed to spell swat the curses aside but was nearly bitten on his leg by the tin lion that came at him from outside his peripheral vision. He was lucky it only managed to get a 'bite' of his robes.

He banished that but had to dive out of the way of her follow up 'grey' curses she'd sent at him while he was dealing with the lion.

She screamed at him, yet again, " _If ye ever come 'ere again ah will demand Chief 'Amish declare blood feud oan ye_ 'n' _yer brother!_ " (If you ever come here again I'll demand Chief Hamish declare blood feud on you _and_ your brother!)

As Dumbledore rapidly retreated back the way he'd come, he was glad the woman had stopped at her front gate. He knew that if he attacked her in the settlement, the wards based on ill-intent against a member of the Stewart Clan would quickly deal with him. She had once told him that any outsider acting with ill-intent in the village quickly found themselves stunned, bound, waking without any magical item that was on their person and in the only secure cell they had - the settlement's short-term gaol.

Once he was far enough away from her he felt safe enough to turn around so he wasn't dodging backwards, he was met by hostile stares of those who'd come out of their homes to see what was going on. Of the adults they, too, had their wands out and were glaring at him. He could see mothers chivvying their children back into the homes or away from the street between the buildings.

"Errr... Good morning," he tried to cheerily say. "It seems my good friend―"

That was as far as he got before one of the burliest of the men standing there and frowning at him took a step forward, raised his off arm and pointed to Dumbledore's right. "Th' ward line's closest tha' wey," he growled.

"Ah, yes," replied Dumbledore. "But the apparation point is that way." And gestured with his own hand behind the man.

His face turning from frown to anger, the man firmly pointed in the same direction again and said, "Wance ootside th' wards ye kin donder aroond." (Once outside the wards you can walk around.)

Not wanting to push it in a place he had no hope of being able to properly defend himself if the villagers developed a mob mentality, Dumbledore sighed and quietly said, "If you wish. I am disappointed you feel it necessary to force one of such advanced age as I to make such an unnecessary trek."

When the man was unmoved, Dumbledore gave him another disappointed look, turned and made his way up a bisecting lane-way in the direction the man indicated. He didn't need to turn around to know he was being closely followed to make sure he didn't deviate from the direction he was forced to take.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

If Dumbledore had chosen not to try and rush things and took his time to first contact his ex-deputy via floo or owl, he would have at least checked his mail. That scroll with the red seal of Hogwarts upon it that sat in the middle of his desk was a missive sent on behalf of the Chair-wizard of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Bartholomew Creston. It was to inform him that an emergency Extraordinary Meeting of the Board had been called for the Board to discuss what to do from there with he, Dumbledore, unexpectedly not being incarcerated as a result of his trial. And that he was required to attend.

That meeting was scheduled only ten minutes after he apparated out. But, even then, with the advantage of near instant travel through the floo or via apparation or portkeys, that was hardly a problem.

That meeting went ahead, as scheduled.

Dumbledore did not like the Board entering the grounds of the school and holding their meetings there as 'they could cause disruptions in the students' days' (read: they could find out about something he didn't want them finding out about), so he came up with an excuse to _get_ them out. During Riddle's reign of terror, he had what he needed - student security. So, the meetings had been moved from Hogwarts to a boardroom set aside for them at the Ministry. He just never let them back.

As the Board waited past the appointed time before carrying on with the business of getting the meeting started, Dumbledore still had not turned up.

The chair-wizard, Creston, after starting the meeting finally said, "Well, he's either just being ' _Dumbledore_ ', or he's being arrogantly rude. You'd think, with the disruptions Lord Potter's actions have caused the school, he'd put in the effort to want to help resolve them. I say it's time to vote on whether we want to keep him as Headmaster or not."

"I so move," said one of the Board members, Thistlethwaite.

"And I second," another immediately said.

"Very well," said the Chair-wizard "I need a formal motion."

Thistlethwaite said, "I move that, 'Due to the actions of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, that the position of Headmaster hereby be deemed vacated. And that the School Board of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately seek to fill that vacancy with all haste.'"

"I second," another immediately stated.

"I'll accept that motion as two as I believe we need to vote upon the first before we vote upon the second," said the Chair-wizard "Therefore I accept that the first motion be, 'Due to the recent actions of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, that the position of Headmaster hereby be deemed vacated.' Member Thistlethwaite, do you so move?"

"I so move," declared Thistlethwaite.

"And I so second," said the original seconder, Paulson.

"Accepted," declared the Chair-wizard. "Do I have a speaker against?"

When he was again greeted with only silence, he said, "There being no speaker against the motion I move to the vote."

The result was a unanimous decision to declare the position of Headmaster vacant, effectively removing Dumbledore from the position.

"With the motion agreed, we now move on to the second part," said the Chair-wizard "'That the School Board of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately seek to fill the vacancy of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all haste.'"

"I so move," declared Thistlethwaite.

"And I so second," said Paulson.

Again, there was no speaker against and the vote was unanimous 'For'.

"Then let us now move to discussing candidates and filling that position," said the Chair-wizard

Of course, it is very rare that a matter comes before the Board where the decision is not already known. And filling the position of Headmaster/mistress was no exception. Lady Griselda Marchbanks, also in attendance, was the Board's chosen successor.

However, that was not because she was the best of a bunch. No, she was the only one who _could_ fill the position at short notice. And she and the Board all knew it. With the dismissal of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick - the only ones, except Sprout who flat-out refused it, who had the qualifications to ascend to the position - they had to either go to a retired member of staff who had at least Head of House experience, or seek a competent replacement from overseas. Marchbanks, as a retired Head of House (Ravenclaw), plus adding to that experience as the Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority within the Ministry for the past two plus decades, was the only one both available and willing to take the role; albeit reluctantly. She was even, for a time before McGonagall was ready for the role, Acting Deputy Headmistress.

Another member immediately said, "I move that, 'Lady Griselda Anne Marchbanks, currently of the WEA, be considered for the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and be immediately confirmed into that position."

"I second," said another.

The chair-wizard immediately looked to Marchbanks and asked, "Lady Marchbanks, do you accept being considered for the role?"

"Of _course_ I do, Bart," she snapped back. "It's been about _all_ we've talked about for the past three days."

"Griselda," the Chair-wizard sighed. "You _know_ we have to do this by the numbers and exactly by procedure, or Dumbledore will use it as way to have it overturned."

"Very well," she grumbled. "I so accept."

"Thank you," he said. "With the acceptance of the nomination for the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Lady Griselda Marchbanks, do we have another?"

No one made a sound.

After leaving it for a good five seconds, the Chair-wizard said, "Being no further nominations for the position of Headmistress or Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I seek a mover of a motion for Lady Marchbanks to be accepted in the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Another member who had remained relatively quiet to this point, a wizard well-known for his leanings towards the Light, stated, "I move that, 'Lady Griselda Anne Marchbanks, currently of the WEA, be accepted and appointed to the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, effective immediately."

"I second the motion," said another Light witch.

"Do I have a speaker against?" asked the Chair-wizard. When he was again greeted with only silence, he said, "There being no speaker against the motion I move to the vote."

With yet another unanimous decision in the affirmative Lady Griselda Marchbanks became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as of that moment - _Headmistress Lady_ Griselda Marchbanks.

"Congratulations, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks," said the Chair-wizard "On behalf of the School Board of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I bid you success in your role and look forward to hearing from you of the great strides you are making in bringing our school back to a fully functioning educational entity."

The entire Board rose and applauded her. Marchbanks sat there, took it and grumbled about 'uppity youngsters'.

Moving on to the position of Deputy, the School Board were unsure of who to appoint to the position at that time, but knew it would not be Dumbledore or Flitwick. They considered offering the position to Sprout, but decided to leave it to Marchbanks to figure out whom that would be.

Less than fifteen minutes later and as planned prior Marchbanks flooed into Sprout's office and, accompanied by the Herbology Mistress, walked from there to the Great Hall. They were met by most of the staff still in attendance, who had been contacted earlier by Sprout by notes delivered by house elf and told to be there. Missing were Dumbledore, Trelawney, Hagrid and Filch.

There were quiet groups of students in 'street' clothes sitting in small groups at the four House tables all wondering why most of the remaining teaching staff bar Dumbledore, Trelawney and Sprout but including the new medi-wizard, had gathered in a group behind the head table.

When they saw the little elderly witch who used a cane slowly walk in, accompanied by Sprout, they knew something was in the wind. Many knew the little witch to be Lady Griselda Marchbanks of the WEA, so knew something big was about to occur.

Marchbanks, after quickly greeting the staff, stood at the head table at the Headmaster's position and quietly declared, "I, Lady Griselda Anne Marchbanks, having been appointed to the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hereby take up that position effective immediately. As I say, so must it be, so let it be written."

There was a tremendous flash of light of a powerful just-taken wizarding oath that centred on the little witch. And the castle seemed to shudder just a little. The latter was almost unnoticeable to those not in the room at the time. It _was_ unnoticeable to those who were almost blinded by the flash of light.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While the trip from the apparation point to McGonagall's home took him almost thirty minutes, the trip back was almost an hour and ten. It was even longer for Dumbledore than it could have been, due to him starting to feel the effects of McGonagall's attacks upon his body. He knew he had to have at least bruised his tail bone and possibly his right ankle. If he didn't want to further injure himself he had to walk carefully and, therefore, his pace and length of stride were slowed and shortened.

All up, from the time he first arrived to the time he began to approach the apparation point it would be almost two hours

From where he was trudging towards the apparation point from almost ten minutes away, a particular sensation shot through Dumbledore's body. The effect caused him to stumble so badly he almost fell flat on his face. He had just felt the wards of Hogwarts shift away from him as if ripped from his soul.

Utterly shocked to his hand-knitted woollen socks, Dumbledore regained his balance and stood there for a long moment, horrified. " _No!_ " he exclaimed.

Then he put on a burst of speed and almost ran the remaining distance to the apparation point. It took him almost three minutes to reach it, rather than the ten it would have taken at his current pace.

He barely paused before he apparated out and away, only to feel himself bounce off a powerful ward and end up sprawled on the cobbled path just outside the front gates of Hogwarts. Both the collision with the wards and the undignified landing _hurt_.

Stunned almost unconscious, it took him a moment to realise what had happened and, slowly but painfully, rise to his feet. He'd just bounced off the wards of Hogwarts. And that confirmed what he dreaded; he no longer had control of the wards of the school.

" _No!_ " he again exclaimed in horror.

He whipped his wand out and began casting diagnostics on the wards, wanting to believe there was something wrong with them, rather than he losing control of them. However, the diagnostic results all came back the same. The controller of the wards was now someone else, not he.

He had no idea he'd been seen by some of those in Hogsmeade, or that he'd been cursing up a storm as he waved his wand at the wards.

In the castle, Marchbanks had quietly said a few words to the rest of the staff and organised a meeting for later that day in her office, before leaving through the Professor's entrance and making her way towards said office. She had some 'cleaning up' to do.

However, she'd only made it a small partway there, a couple minutes, when she felt the wards inform her someone powerful had just tried to apparate into the school, but crashed into the wards.

She stopped for a moment in her walk, smirked to herself, turned around and began to walk to the Entrance Hall; her cane, tapping away each second step. Estimating the distance and paces of the individuals involved - her and Dumbledore - she knew she'd make it there in plenty of time to greet him as he walked in through the main doors. His distance was almost five times greater than her own. She knew there was no need to hurry.

Albus might think he was a master of the craft of always looking like he knew what he was doing, but she'd perfected it before he'd even attended Hogwarts as a 'Firstie'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the minor injuries he sustained in the Stewart Village, followed by the 'rude' bounce off the Hogwarts wards, Dumbledore was now limping a little more. However, he was ignoring the pain in his 'dignified haste' from the gates to the main doors of the castle. After all, he convinced himself, it wouldn't do for the students to actually see him _running_.

It wasn't as if he could, anyway. That three minutes of running from where he felt the wards ripped from his control to the apparation point outside the main entrance to the village had winded him enough he couldn't have run the distance from the gates to the doors if he'd tried. And it would leave him panting in over-exertion as he walked in through the doors if he'd succeeded. Not a good look.

Finally reaching the doors and ignoring the looks he was receiving from the students who were outside at that moment, he strode in with his head high and posture erect.

Marchbanks was waiting for him in the middle of the Entrance Hall. She stood there, leaning slightly on her ever-present cane, smirking at him as he walked in.

"Good morning, Albus," she said. "It's about time you got back from wherever you went. Were you not aware you were required by the School Board to attend an emergency Extraordinary Meeting, this morning?"

"Griselda?" he frowned. "Why are you here? And I don't have time to pander to the whining of the Board, this morning. I have far too much important and urgent business to attend."

"Oh?" she asked, as it appeared he was about to turn away and head towards 'his' office. "And what sort of important and urgent business took you away from what should be your duties to the school? After all, you'd already been away for a week. I'd think your duties in the school would be _far_ more important than anything outside of it."

"If you must know," he snapped, "I went to see Minerva to see if we could come up with a way to get her reappointed to her proper post as Deputy Headmistress.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do."

"I will _not_ excuse you, Albus," she returned. "As Headmistress, I need to speak with you about what, if any, role you will continue to play in this school."

With a start of shock he stared at her. " _What?_ " he exclaimed.

"You heard me, Albus," she smirked. "If there's a problem with your hearing then that is something we'll have to take into consideration―"

" _I_ am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Griselda," he snapped.

" _No_ , Albus, you are _not_ ," she calmly replied. "Your failure, whether through arrogance or inattention, to attend the emergency meeting of the School Board was the last straw for them, as they say. You have been removed from the post as Headmaster and I have been appointed in your place."

" _No, damn it!_ " he snarled. " _I will not allow this! They have NO RIGHT!_ "

Then he spun on his heel and stormed off, towards what was now his old office.

Snickering under her breath, as she knew where the man was heading she turned to serenely follow along. Again, she knew there was no hurry as Dumbledore would not be able to get into the office until she allowed him to.

Immediately on the switching of the wards to her, the gargoyle that guarded the office stairs entrance would now only respond to her until she set a password with it that would allow the staff and anyone else to enter.

A couple of minutes later the old man stormed down the passage way that was the last until the gargoyle. As he approached, he snarled at it, "Sugar Quills!"

However, it didn't move.

Now having to stop before it, he snarled, "I said, ' _Sugar Quills_ ', blast it!"

Again, the gargoyle didn't move.

"Blood Pops!... _Lemon_ Drops!... _Ice Mice!_ " he finished with a yell.

Finally, after the morning he'd had let alone the previous evening in that very office, he snatched his wand out of his belt and cast an overpowered blasting curse at the base of the statue.

A split-second later he was unconscious, lying sprawled on the floor about ten feet back from where he'd stood when he'd cast. The last thing he saw was his curse reflected back at him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Approaching about two minutes later, Marchbanks hobbled forward until she stood looking down at the old man lying so undignified on the floor. His wand was in the passageway a little apart from him, obviously released from his hand as he dropped.

Merrily cackling to herself, she summoned his wand off the floor and into her hand before she dropped it onto his chest.

"May I have a house elf, please?" she sweetly called.

With an almost silent pop one stood almost to her side. "Whats can Nippy bes doing for new Headmistress lady?" it asked.

"Nippy, is it?" she asked.

"Yes, Headmistress lady," the elf replied with a small bob.

With a pleased smirk at the elf she indicated Dumbledore and said, "Would you please pop Albus, here, to the Infirmary and into one of the beds there? Place his wand on the bedside table and inform the school medi-wizard he stunned himself trying to curse the gargoyle to the new Headmistress's office."

"Yes, Headmistress lady," the elf replied with another short bob before it and Dumbledore disappeared in a flash of elf magic light.

Chuckling to herself again, Marchbanks looked to the gargoyle and said, "I am Lady Griselda Marchbanks, new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By tradition, I demand access to the spaces beyond you so I may take up my duties.

"The new password shall be, 'May I please pass'."

The gargoyle gave a short nod and stepped to the side. As she then stepped through the stairs beyond began to ascend, carrying her aloft.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After his meeting with Sirius, Harry escorted him back to the front door and away before going to find Hermione. She was waiting for him with Monica in the dinette.

As soon as he looked in, she looked up at him and asked, "Ready to go shopping?"

"Yep," he replied. "Where's your... Wendell?"

"He won't be coming," replied Monica. "He used the excuse he needed to go back to the surgery to catch up on office paperwork. It's the one he often uses when he doesn't want to go anywhere."

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Because, at his core, my husband is a coward," she replied.

Harry thought that was a bit harsh, but that it also wasn't his place to say anything so didn't. It didn't seem to bother Hermione. If anything, she smirked at her mother.

Less than two minutes later they were downstairs, out through the connecting door to the garage and into Monica's BMW.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Three and a half hours later, Harry came staggering in through the same door in deep shock.

Not even feeling as if he had the energy to get up to his room, he made it as far as the upper ground floor before he collapsed on one of the armchairs in the parlour and groaned.

Hermione and Monica had followed him in and up and looked at him with matching smirks.

"Whatever is the matter, Harry?" asked Hermione, overly sweetly. "You look as if you've gone five rounds with a hippogriff."

"You two are _evil_ ," he moaned. "It was _inhuman_ what you two made me do!"

That had both Granger ladies openly grin back.

He'd just closed his eyes in bliss at being able to just sit and relax for a while when Monica said, "Why don't you go up and change into a set of those clothes you just bought. Wearing transfigured clothes from wizarding robes _can't_ be all that comfortable.

"I'm _still_ being bossed around?" he whined, starting to sit up straighter. "I thought turning Harry into a dress-up _Barbie doll_ was done with!"

Not waiting for a response he groaned as he rose to his feet and trudged his way to the stairs. If he'd looked back he'd have seen the current female auror stationed with them suddenly fade into view as a disillusionment charm faded away. And all three ladies grinned at one another.

"Put on the light green collared T-shirt, black jeans and trainers, Harry," Hermione called up the stairs. "And grab the dark green V-necked sweater if you're a little chilly!"

Once they heard Harry's door shut up the stairs, all three broke out into laughter.

"He's right," grinned the auror. "You two are _evil_."

"Oh, diddums!" giggled Hermione. "He's just a _boy_. It's in their nature to complain about clothes shopping."

"Tea?" asked Monica.

"Yes, please," said Hermione. "You'll be joining us ladies, Henrietta," she added to the auror.

"Well, I suppose Tomas will be alright on his own," she replied. "He is, after all - as you put it - just a boy."

With the three laughing they went to the kitchen.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In her new office, Marchbanks set to work. First, she had the elves clear out all of Dumbledore's personal effects and take them to the private apartment of the Transfiguration Professor. Then had the elves collect her own from her private residence where they were already packed and waiting and put them in their place.

Once everything was as she wanted it, she went down the stairs to the office.

As with the Head's apartment, she had the elves clear out all of Dumbledore's personal effects, including Fawkes's roost, and had them moved to the Transfiguration Professor's office next to the same apartment. And was surprised when a lot of things remained she thought were the old man's personal effects.

A quick call for an elf and asking for an explanation, she was told that none of what was left was actually the Headmaster's personal property.

"It belongs to the school?" she asked.

"Not all, Headmistress lady," replied the elf.

"What doesn't?" she asked. "And do you know who it belongs to?"

The elf then indicated various things around the office and to whom they rightfully belonged. She was shocked. She had no idea that, according to what she'd just learned, Dumbledore was such a thief.

"Alright," she sighed. "The possessions that rightfully belong to each person, I want you to clearly label with a name for that person. I then want you to create for me a written list of the lot. And, finally, you can shift it to secure storage. Then I am to be the only one to know where that is and I am to be the only one to be able to have you bring something back out of it.

"After it's all done, come and give me the list and let me know it's done," she instructed. "But, not a word about this to anyone else, got that?"

"Yes, Headmistress lady," the little elf replied before it popped away. Suddenly, all the items that had been identified as belonging to others also quickly flashed away.

Less than a minute later the elf was back and handing her a scroll, she asked it to wait. Unrolling it she found a detailed list with items rightfully belonging to six different individuals of more than two dozen items. Well over _half_ of them belonged to Lord Potter, mostly books.

Rolling it up back up with a sigh, she placed it in a pocket of her robes and then set about, with the help of the elves, reorganising the office. She needed that done before she could move her own office furniture, supplies and items in.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

More than half the castle away, Dumbledore suddenly woke to find himself staring at an amused medi-wizard with a wand in his hand. He was lying on a bed in the Infirmary.

"What happened and who're you?" he immediately demanded.

"In order, you were delivered by an elf to the bed here, unconscious due to a reflected Bombarda curse, I believe," replied the wizard. "And, secondly, I'm Medi-wizard Robinson. I'm the new medi-wizard for the school."

"Where's Pomfrey?" Dumbledore demanded.

With the smile on Robinson's face suddenly dropping away, he stared back and replied, "She's in Saint Mungo's and quit. I replaced her. I believe you were told that, last night."

As Dumbledore struggled to sit up, Robinson said, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

" _You_ don't get to order me around," Dumbledore snapped back. "Where's my wand and glasses?"

"As the school medi-wizard, when it comes to the inhabitants of this school I most certainly _do_ get to order you around when it comes to your health," he replied. "My word is law in matters of health. It's in my contract.

"As for your wand and glasses, if you looked, you'd see they're on the bedside table."

Quickly picking up his glasses, donning them and then grabbing his wand - the same wand that hadn't worked right for him since he'd recovered it from that infernal Bones woman - he hopped off the side of the bed and staggered as he tried to take a step.

"I _did_ warn you," said the medi-wizard. But he didn't reach for him to help steady him. As far as Robinson was concerned, if the old fool wouldn't do as he was told then whatever injuries he sustained falling over after being told not to get out of bed were his own damned fault.

Dumbledore snarled something unintelligible back, braced himself up and made his way from the wing without even bothering to thank the man.

As he walked he felt his energy returning. He also noticed he no longer felt the pain in his half-twisted ankle, in his left hip near his tailbone or right shoulder he'd developed as a result of Minerva's 'unwarranted attack', getting bounced off the wards or landing on the cobblestones outside the main gate. So, the medi-wizard had at least healed him.

Arriving back at the gargoyle, Dumbledore demanded entrance. The gargoyle ignored him.

As he stood there, fuming, it was some seconds later before the gargoyle suddenly stepped aside.

"About time," he harrumphed

Not even waiting for the stairs to raise him he climbed them to the top. And then tried to open the door.

"Try knocking!" he heard firmly called from within as he drew his wand to magically unlock the door.

With his temper again ratcheting up, he knocked and then tried the door. Again, that didn't work.

Then he heard, "Come in, Albus!"

This time, the door opened for him.

He'd made it only a few steps within when he noticed the major changes and stopped dead in his tracks.

Seeing him suddenly stop and appear shocked, Marchbanks called from where she was sitting behind the desk, "What's the matter, Albus?"

He couldn't even call it _his_ desk as that desk was not the one she was sitting behind where his desk should sit.

"Do you not know where to find your office?" she smirked.

" _This_ is my office," he snapped. "What have―"

"No, Albus," she grinned back, speaking over him. "This is _my_ office. I told you back in the Entrance Hall, when you were being rude _then_ , that you're not the Headmaster any more.

"As I'm in need of a new Professor of Transfiguration, you hold a mastery in the subject and have already taught it once before, _that's_ your job for the moment."

"And I told _you_ , Griselda," he snarled. "I'm _not_ surrendering the post of Headmaster.

Standing up straighter and appearing quite pious he said, "I have tenure. I cannot be fired."

She openly laughed at him. "Oh, Albus," she chortled. "That's quite amusing."

When he appeared confused in his anger, she explained, "You have tenure as a _professor_ ; not as Headmaster. You've not been fired from Hogwarts. You've been replaced as Headmaster. You're currently welcome to take your place as Professor of Transfigurations or quit. For the moment, that choice is yours.

"Trust me; very careful research was conducted to ensure we were right in this."

"We?" he carefully but more quietly asked.

" _We_ , Albus," she confirmed. "The School Board wanted to make sure to what limits they could go to get you out of control of Hogwarts. That's when it was discovered your tenure only applies to your position as a professor, not your position as Headmaster.

"Your position as Headmaster only occurred _after_ you convinced old Headmaster Dippet and the then School Board to no longer offer tenure to professors. Your new position as Headmaster, therefore, did not fall under the clause of tenure you held as a tenured Professor of the time.

"As such, they could remove you from the post of Headmaster. With Minerva no longer permitted to teach, that freed up the post of Professor of Transfiguration for you. That's the position you're now, once again, filling.

"You'll find your personal effects already in your apartments and office." With a gesture of dismissal, she added, "You may go, Albus. I have a great deal of work ahead of me." Then she chose to ignore him.

Feeling impotent in his internalised rage, Dumbledore spun about, ready to head out the door again. His own recollection of the rule regarding tenure-ship showed she was right.

"Oh," she said, just as Dumbledore reached the door. When he spun back to glare at her she said, "And don't think you'll be offered Deputy Headmaster or Head of Gryffindor back, either. As your tenure-ship doesn't apply to either of those positions, I have in mind others for those."

With a silent snarl of rage he stormed from the office, not even bothering to slam the door behind him. He just left it open.

Marchbanks gave a flick of her wand and the door closed and latched. Then let loose a full-throated laugh for someone of her age. It came out as a cackle.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" asked one of the portraits in a chiding voice. None of them had spoken until that point.

Glancing up she saw it was old Eupraxia Mole. The one, she remembered, who never spoke to Dumbledore.

"Yes, dear," she replied. "Albus needs to learn his place. If I tried to be gentle about it he'd just pretend I didn't say anything, ignore me as he would usually try to and fill the air with platitudes. He needs a firm hand."

Phinneas Black said, "If I remember correctly, you were a Slytherin, were you not?"

"Ravenclaw," she replied. "You're thinking of my sister. I was also Head of House for Ravenclaw for a while and Acting Deputy Headmistress for a time, too."

"Pity," he said. "Your move with the School Board was worthy of a Slytherin."

"Just because one was not sorted into that House, does not presuppose one was not _worthy_ of that House, dear," she smirked. "I simply did not want to be in the same House as my sister, at the time. And the Hat acquiesced to my wish."

"All too true," the Hat suddenly said from off its perch on one of the shelves. "And I still say you would have been a _great_ Slytherin."

"Oh," snorted Phinneas in amusement. "A _true_ Slytherin, then."

She didn't bother to reply and neither did the Hat.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Later in the morning, in the clothes Hermione had 'ordered' him to wear, Harry felt he had finally 'recovered' from the horrifying experience of being taken clothes shopping by the Granger women. That was also when Wendell returned from his and his wife's dental surgery.

Harry immediately took him aside, glared at the man and asked, "What did I ever do to you?"

Wendell grinned back and asked, "I take it shopping did not go well?"

"Oh, it went well enough," he grumbled. "For the ladies, that is. For me, I've _never_ felt so much like an... an... _object_... as I did today.

"They treated me like a ' _dress up doll_ '. 'Try this on, Harry.' 'Hold your arms out while I check to see the fit, Harry.' 'Take that off and try this colour, Harry. That colour doesn't suit you.' 'No, Harry, not that. Try this, instead.' 'How do those pants feel in the _crotch_ , Harry?' 'Slowly turn around, Harry. I want to see how well those look fitting your _bum_.'"

By the time he'd ranted out, Harry was looking a little morose while Wendell was trying... and almost succeeding... not to laugh.

"It's not funny," Harry moped. "They also don't seem to understand that, if Cousin Andromeda gets her hands on me and has me taking potions that are meant to fix my size and weight, all those clothes aren't going to fit me any more within a few weeks. Then we're just going to have to do it _all over again_.

"When I tried to tell them that buying that much clothing was just a waste of money, Hermione said, 'If you have that much money you can think the cost of erecting expensive wards on my parents' home was insignificant, then you have more than enough to buy two full wardrobes.' I think she was actually using the opportunity to punish me for something I did that wasn't wrong for me to do!"

That was it for Wendell. Harry's all-too-accurate impression of his daughter broke the dam that he was struggling to maintain to hold his laughter in. He was now leaning against the wall, trying to hold himself up, as he was letting forth with great gales of laughter. He even had tears flowing from his eyes.

Harry crossed his arms and stood there, staring at the man, both annoyed and not a little hurt by his host's amusement at his earlier 'predicament'.

"Oh, God!" Wendell managed to get out after a good deal of seconds. "Tha... that impression of Hermione was bloody _hil-ar-ious_!" And lost himself to laughter for a little while longer.

Harry gave a huff of annoyance and headed outside onto the back patio to mull over his thoughts.

When he thought it over in his own mind he could see how it looked from Wendell's point of view. If something like that had happened to someone like Neville, he'd probably be laughing his arse off, too.

Wendell found him outside about ten minutes later.

Sitting in the other half of the pair of patio chairs of which Harry was sitting on, he said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have warned you."

"Warned me?" he asked.

Nodding, Wendell replied, "I know what Monica is like when it comes to clothes shopping and I knew Hermione was turning out similar. I should have joined you so I could rein them both in.

"I didn't because... well, I wanted you to experience what it was like."

Curious, Harry asked, "Why?"

Wendell thought how to answer for a bit before he said, "I wanted to see how well you'd handle it."

Harry's expression of curiosity deepened into puzzlement. "Hunh?"

"Harry," his host kindly said. "For someone who is obviously incredibly smart - you had to be to pull off your fake persona for so long at such a young age and not have _anyone_ figure it out - on one subject, at least, you're also not a little dense."

"Alright," Harry gave a slow nod, still confused. "What am I missing?"

"It's not your fault, mind," said Wendell. "By the sounds of it... and from what little the aurors, you and Hermione have let slip... you were abused while under the supposed care of your relatives."

Harry's expression immediately turned to one Wendell would call 'guarded'.

"And that's _one_ example of what I'm talking about," he continued, ignoring it. "You never refer to them as your 'aunt and uncle'; you refer to them as 'my relatives' directly, or 'the Dursleys' indirectly. You refer to your cousin as 'their son'; while referring to your distantly-related relatives on the Black side as your 'cousins'. You've even hinted obliquely at how they've treated you, almost slipping up and telling us some of the horrid things they've done to you.

"So, let me ask you directly, did or have they ever shown you love?"

Relaxing a bit, Harry thought about it and replied, "I saw them say they loved each other many times."

"And by your answer I'm also hearing that they never directed that love towards _you_."

Harry frowned and Wendell could see the boy also defensively curl up. "No."

"The fault for that lays _entirely_ with them, Harry," Wendell gently said. "Denying a child love is simply another form of child abuse; one that's emotional, in nature.

"Why it's considered child abuse and not just neglect is because the child learns how to recognise love directed to them by others by the love directed to them by those who are supposed to care for them. And it's from experiencing that love that they learn to love back.

"What you also need to understand... _and accept_... is that there are people who _do_ love you, right now. I have no doubt that your parents loved you, very much. After all, they gave their lives to protect you so that you could live.

"But, there are people, in the here and now, that _also_ love you. Your godfather, Sirius, is clearly one of those. And... so is my daughter."

Harry was beginning to think of his relationship with his godfather and the man's focus on him when he heard Wendell mention Hermione. It was such a shock he tried to whip around so fast to look at the man he almost toppled himself off the chair.

Managing to unconsciously catch himself in time he stared, almost horrified, at his friend's father.

"I thought so," said a satisfied Wendell. "You didn't know."

" _No!_ " blurted Harry. "W-we're just _friends_!"

"You're _lying_ to yourself, Harry. You just don't realise it," Wendell firmly stated back. "You don't see it because, as I said, you lacked love being directed at you as a child. Sirius loves you, Hermione loves you and I dare say there are others I don't know about yet.

" _Don't_ try and deny it; try and accept it. Don't just think me wrong until you've given yourself time to seriously _think_ about it.

"You're a smart young man. Analyse it, _then_ reach your conclusion. Otherwise, all you're doing is leaping to a conclusion before you've analysed the evidence. Isn't that something you accuse those in the wizarding world of doing? Leaping to conclusions based on opinions rather than confirmed facts?"

When Harry didn't answer, but appeared to be deep in thought, Wendell said, "I'll leave you to it." He then rose from his seat and returned inside.

Wendell didn't know if Harry heard him or not because the boy-man didn't react. But he knew, somewhere in the young man's mind, that he did.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After finally going to his 'new' office, the one that was his back until he became Headmaster in 1969, Dumbledore walked in and sighed. All his personal effects from out of his office were now in there. The larger items were standing on their own; the smaller items were all in open-topped boxes. Even his desk from out of his... the Head's... office was there, having replaced Minerva's. So was his chair.

After a long and disappointed sigh before drawing the Elder Wand out of his belt, he began rearranging things back to how he preferred it. The desk was moved to allow light from the window not to fall directly on the desktop, his office chair tucked in behind it. This then necessitated the moving of the shelving.

Next he moved his small tables into places he wanted them and placed chairs either side of one. He'd often sit on those chairs at that table with a friend, just to discuss matters. With the office being somewhat smaller than the Headmaster's office some of his little tables that used to only have trinkets placed on them had to be removed completely.

Once the furniture was laid out he then began to empty the boxes of their contents onto the desk, the shelves and the occasional tables.

As he worked he soon realised he was missing what he considered some of his things. Most of the important books were gone; so were other small items he'd acquired over the years. But, more importantly, so were the little trinkets that were monitors he used to monitor young Harry - his health, his mental state, even the scrying device he could use to find the boy if he was to ever 'disappear' that was based on the boy's blood.

He became so focused on his 'Harry Potter' monitors missing, the reason for why the items, including the others, were missing never crossed his mind.

Angrily, he called for an elf. It arrived with a small pop of displaced air.

"Yes, Perfesser Whiskers?" it asked.

"It's Head... _damn it_ ," he began. "Where are the rest of my personal effects?"

The elf quickly looked around and replied, "Theys be in Perfesser Whiskerses apartment."

Snapping his gaze to the door leading into the apartment, he took the few steps needed to reach the door, opened it and entered.

After his eyes quickly swept the room he yelled, "Elf!"

"Yes, Perfesser Whiskers?" the little elf asked. It was standing in the doorway.

"I mean the rest of my things from out of my office!" he snapped at it.

"Headmistress lady said to elveses to bring all Perfesser Whiskerses thingsies to Perfesser Whiskerses new office. Elveses dids that."

"There were things in my office that are not here!" snapped the old man. "Where are they?"

"There were thingsies in Headmistress lady's office that were not Perfesser Whiskerses thingsies," replied the elf. "Headmistress lady told elveses to puts them elsewhere and only Headmistress lady to know. Headmistress lady told elves not to tell."

"Bring them to me," he ordered.

"Headmistress lady be tellings elveses not to brings dem to anyone else but Headmistress lady," replied the elf. "Elveses be obeying new Headmistress lady, not Perfesser Whiskers."

" _Damn it!"_ snarled Dumbledore. " _GET OUT!_ " he bellowed.

The little elf popped away without another word.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	15. Ward Testing

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen - Ward Testing**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Noticing the time was getting on to lunch, Harry re-entered the house and went into the kitchen. He didn't know if Wendell had eaten yet and was very sure no one else had, either. So, set to making lunch.

Cooking helped him think. It's what he used to do while at the Dursleys. The Dursleys left him alone while he was cooking, so he could use that time just to figure things out.

He found himself standing there for a few moments trying to clear his mind of what Wendell had told him so couldn't think of what to make.

"Dobby!" he softly called.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked the elf.

"Help us out, Dobs," he replied. "I can't think of anything to make for lunch. Wendell's got me all confuzzled over something."

Dobby took a long look at his master and said, "Dobby will cook. Master Harry Potter, Sir, be in _no fit state_ to be cookings now."

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, be needing... _damn it_. I need to be cooking at the moment, because I need to think about something. And cooking helps me do that," explained Harry. "I tell you what; how about you be head chef and I help? That way you can teach me something."

"Dobby cannot be havings Master Harry Potter, Sir, helping Dobby," the elf firmly replied. "Wizards _not_ be helping house elveses; house elveses be helping _wizards_. _It be not right_ , other way 'round."

Harry sighed, stood there and massaged the bridge of his nose. Taking his hand away he said, " _Fine!_ You cook or make lunch and I'll go find something else to do."

" _Thank_ you, Master Harry!" declared the elf, happy he wouldn't have his master in the way when he was trying to do his job. Then got right to it as Harry walked back out of the kitchen trying to think of something else to do.

As he walked out and into the main part of the house he almost collided with the senior male auror currently stationed there. "Sorry!" he blurted.

"No, My Lord," replied the auror. "My fault."

Harry was about to disagree when he just shook it off and asked, "Where is everyone?" And negligently gestured.

The auror looked off into the distance for a moment before he looked back and replied, "Mister Granger is in his office, Madam and Miss Granger are up in Miss Granger's room on the top floor."

"Hunh!" said Harry, giving a verbal nod. "Thank you."

The auror gave a small smile and a nod before he moved off downstairs towards the servants' quarters, while Harry headed for the stairs heading up.

He'd go see the two ladies and hoped he wasn't interrupting something important.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Hermione and her mother were chatting and had been catching up with what was going on with the wider Granger and Puckle families - Puckle was Monica's maiden name. However, that's only what Hermione _thought_ was going on. Monica was subtly trying to work out just how in love her daughter was with the 'messy, raven-haired boy with those enchanting green eyes' who was their current guest.

To that end, she also had her daughter telling her stories about the boy. She was using the words and terms her daughter used about him, together with her expressions, to gauge that.

She'd finally developed a very good idea when there was knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione called. It was, after all, her room.

The door gently opened to see Harry standing there. To Hermione he looked a little confused. Then, when he looked at her, he appeared slightly more confused.

"Harry?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

He gave himself a little shake, smiled at her and said, "Nothing, really. It's just something I need to figure out for myself.

"I just thought I would come up to see if you ladies had anything interesting to do."

"Don't you usually cook when at home and fly when at Hogwarts when you need to figure something out?" she asked.

He gave a nod and replied, "Yes, but I can't fly here and I just let Dobby toss me out of the kitchen. He's cooking lunch, by the way."

"You could always study," she suggested.

Harry looked back in shock for a moment before he suddenly grinned, snapped his fingers and said, "I _knew_ there was something I needed to do! I'll be right back!"

He suddenly spun about and ran across the landing from the doorway and down the stairs.

Hermione looked at her mother and was about to say something when she heard Harry come running back up the stairs again.

He burst in through the still open doorway, holding a book. Excitedly, he walked across the room and handed it to her.

Taking it she read the cover, ' _Occlumency for Beginners_ '

"Occlumency?" she asked. "What's that?"

"Occlumency is the magical mind art of sorting out your thoughts and memories, as well as protecting your mind from a Legilimencer," he replied. "As well as improving your ability to retain memory of what you read, see, hear or experience it gives you significant protection from someone using Legilimency against you."

"What's Legilimency?" she asked.

"Legilimency is the magical mind art that grants you the ability to... enter someone's mind to view their memories, scan their surface thoughts and, in extreme cases, interfere with their ability to think," he replied. "Severus Snape was a master at it. And Dumbledore used to use him to spy on the minds of people, especially those around _me_ ; including _you_."

Both women appeared horrified.

"He could _do_ that?" squeaked Hermione.

"That would be an invasion of privacy," said an offended Monica.

Harry nodded back to both with a serious expression on his face.

"What about Dumbledore?" Hermione hesitantly asked.

"From all the experience I had of the man, it's not something he ever did to me," he replied. "I think he _couldn't_. Being able to become a Legilimencer is not something anyone or everyone can do. And I have no idea how Snape was able to develop it.

"I only know Snape can do it because he tried it on me, right from the start - in that first potions class we had with him in First Year. That's why he was staring at me so much.

"Every time I felt him trying it would cause my scar to hurt; and he tried quite a few times, especially when he was with Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office with just me. But, when I was in Dumbledore's office without Snape there, or when I met Dumbledore anywhere else, I never felt that pain.

"I think it's part of my mother's blood protection she placed on me that's blocking it. _And_ why I think I'm immune to the Obliviate and Killing curses."

"Which is why you think Dumbledore can't do it," she added.

He grinned and nodded back before he said, "Snape's ability as a Legilimencer is one of the reasons why I think Dumbledore kept him around."

Looking down at the book and brushing her hand in a caress across the cover, she asked, "Have you read this?"

"I've read it, yes," he replied. "However, I can't do it. Again, I think it has to do with my mother's blood protection. As I said, it's another form of mind magic."

"And you're immune," she added.

Again, he nodded.

"Thank you," she quietly replied, looking back to him.

He grinned and said, "You're welcome."

"Thank you, Harry," said Monica. "I don't like the idea one of these... Legilimencers... could read my daughter's mind."

Setting the book on her bedside table, Hermione turned back and said, "Now, you wanted something to do. How about, after lunch, we go for a walk around the neighbourhood a little, so you get a feel for the place?"

Surprised by the idea, Harry replied, "That would be nice, thank you."

Stepping back he said, "In that case, I'll leave you ladies to your chat. I have something I need to ask Sirius."

"You forgot to ask this morning?" asked Hermione.

"You could say that," he smiled.

He'd only just made it out the door when Dobby popped in beside him.

"Lunch is served, Master Harry," he said.

"Thank you, Dobby," he replied before turning back to the door.

"Ladies, I don't know if you noticed but Dobby just popped up to let us know lunch is ready."

"Excellent," said Monica. "I'm _starved_!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking into the Great Hall in a new set of robes due to the damage to the set he wore to the Clan Stewart village - stalking in, really - Dumbledore ignored everyone and made his way directly to his chair at the head table. However, on arriving there he realised his chair was now no longer 'his' chair. And it had been removed, anyway.

Marchbanks was now sitting at what used to be his place on a chair with a more comfortable-shaped back, with no armrests; not one that was straight-backed like his own. And was showing a weakness of fortitude by sitting on a large cushion, to boot!

He had been a little delayed as he had stopped a couple of Gryffindor students to find out if they knew where young Harry had gone when he left the school. One of them had told him they thought the boy had gone to stay with Miss Granger, as the two had been inseparable since the First Task - and they'd also heard Neville Longbottom tell someone else, but didn't mention who.

As he looked at Marchbanks, she noticed and said, "Good afternoon, Albus." Then indicated a chair quite a few away from her own. "As Professor of Transfiguration, your seat is down there."

Moving to a chair only two separated from hers, he said, "I can sit here."

"Can, yes," she replied. But, as he began to reach for it to pull it out and away from the table so he could sit on it, she added, "However, that is the seat for the Head of Ravenclaw. And you, Professor Dumbledore, are not that person.

"You may sit on any seat that is not my own or the three either side of me, so long as no one has already chosen that seat for themselves. The closest either side of me, for the time being, are reserved respectively for the Headmistress and Highmaster of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The next two either side of me are for the four Heads of Houses. Left to right, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; the same current order as the four house tables.

"Oh! And Hagrid, due to his size and weight, has the special chair on the end on my left. Same as he did when you were Headmaster; and Professor Flitwick has the special chair two to the right of Professor Sprout, due to his diminutive stature.

"Now, please do go and sit down. I wish to return to my lunch and being brought up to date as to the happenings of the school by Professor Sprout." Then she turned away from him to her right to return to her lunch and discussion with Sprout.

Angered by the rebuke and brush-off, Dumbledore had little choice but to stomp off towards her left down near Hagrid's chair. He sat in the one next to the half-giant's. However, Hagrid was not currently there.

No one was currently sitting near where he chose to sit.

Finally turning his attention towards the house tables, he was shocked to see just how few students actually remained. More than three quarters of the Slytherin students were missing, half of the Hufflepuffs, about a third of the Ravenclaws and about two thirds of the Gryffindors. Looking along the Gryffindor table he even saw that the Weasley children were missing. However, even more annoying for him, was that Harry Potter was missing. A second quick check and he saw that Miss Granger was not there, either.

He thought, 'That was right before I foolishly allowed my temper to escape my normally tight rein.' And frowned to himself.

'Everything was humming along exactly as planned,' he thought as he began to build a lunch plate for himself. 'Right up until the point young Harry entered the arena for the first task. Then everything turned into dragon dung.

' _How_ had I missed it?' he wondered. 'How had _Severus_ missed it?' And then remembered that Severus had told him the boy seemed to have natural Occlumency barriers.

'Not Occlumency barriers,' he thought, 'Barriers that existed because of the soul fragment of young Tom that resides in the boy's head.' He'd already figured out that it was the soul fragment that was blocking any Legilimency attempt on the boy, similar to how a werewolf's mind was protected by the inner wolf.

That's how they both came up with the idea of using Legilimency on young Ronald and the Granger girl. If they couldn't get Harry's thoughts and memories from him, they'd get them second-hand from the youngest Weasley boy or the girl.

It was not until the First Task he realised the boy was also keeping secrets from the both of _them_. He suspected that part of that was because he'd figured out that Molly, the foolish woman, had set in place her own plans for the boy. She too, it seems, was after the Potter fortune. That was something else he'd missed; but the boy, it also seemed, hadn't.

After finishing his meal he quietly left the Hall to return to his apartment in the Transfiguration corridor. Now that his new office and apartment had been set up and, as he had no classes to teach or assignments to mark, he was left with nothing to do within the school for the moment.

'Time to go talk to young Harry,' he thought. 'He needs to see reason and return to the safety of the school.'

He quickly checked his effects and found his private notebook, charmed so only he could open it. He flicked through it to the back where he had the addresses of certain people. One was the muggle address and apparation co-ordinates of the Granger girl. He quickly refreshed his memory of them both.

Using the floo in the office after first setting his password for it, he flooed out to the Leaky Cauldron. And, as soon as he stepped out of the floo at the other end, apparated away.

Moments later and for the second time that day, he found himself smacking hard into an anti-apparation barrier. Then everything went black.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry and Hermione were both checking to make sure they had everything they needed for a walk around the neighbourhood when there was a deep, reverberating two-tone sound of two gongs being struck.

The male auror who was with them snapped out an order. "Go into the servants' quarter's parlour and _stay_ there! _Do not_ come out until you're told to!"

Then, with his wand already drawn, he headed for the front door. The other auror, the female, had already reached it.

Seeing the stunned look on Hermione's face, Harry immediately grabbed her by her upper arm, to drag her along if necessary, and charged through the parlour into the transverse rear hallway, down the stairs and through to the servants' quarters as directed.

" _Harry!_ " Hermione exclaimed, as she was being dragged.

Ignoring her, he didn't let her go until they entered the quarters.

As soon as they were inside he released her arm and drew his wand, ready to defend the both of them, if necessary.

"Harry, you didn't have to _drag_ me," she complained.

Both Granger parents, hustling in not a few moments later, looked to both teens and gave relieved expressions.

"Maybe not," he replied to the girl. "However, you were just standing there looking shocked and surprised. We might not have had time for you to snap yourself out of it. I wasn't prepared to gamble with your safety like that."

"I take it that was one of the wards," said Wendell, before Hermione could retort.

"Yep," replied Harry. "Someone just tried to apparate onto the property. By the dual tone we heard, I think it was Dumbledore."

"If it was, wouldn't he have been stunned?" asked Monica. She had moved to stand with her daughter. Because he was looking at the door he didn't see her hold a finger to her daughter's lips when it looked like she was going to get angry with Harry.

"He _should_ have been stunned," replied Harry, still looking at the door. "However, we've not been able to test them yet to make sure. I think you can consider this a... 'test in the field'."

"I think you mean 'field test under actual conditions'," muttered Monica. But Harry could see she was only voicing her thoughts because she was a little worried.

Three minutes later, which felt like over an hour, one of the aurors announced themselves outside the door before they opened it and walked in. It was the young male and he had a smug smirk on his face.

"Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore," he nodded. "We found the old man laying on the footpath just inside the front gate. He was, as you'd expect, knocked out cold.

"It also appears he managed to bang himself up a bit when he landed. He's got a dislocated shoulder - his left shoulder. Your house elf was standing over him looking ready and willing to hex him into next week."

"He's a little protective," muttered Harry.

"After we sent a message off to Madam Bones about it, my partner portkeyed with him direct to the DMLE," continued the auror. "She'll be back after Dumbledore's been handed over and she's given a report of the incident. In the meantime, we can expect a replacement for her to arrive within a minute or two."

The auror suddenly stiffened and looked off into the distance, as did Harry. He, too, felt the alert. Coming back to himself the auror smiled and said, "That was quick. They're here."

As the four followed him out of the servants' quarters, now the auror detail temporary break rooms, there was a knock on the front door.

He spun to them and said, "For a moment or two, please wait here. As I'm on my own I want to take that extra precaution."

"We'll wait," said Wendell.

The auror opened the door with his wand at the ready while using the door frame as a protective barrier, saw who it was, smiled and invited them in. Harry immediately recognised Master Auror Robards.

"Folks," smiled the Master Auror.

Coming around Robards, the young auror, Auror Cassidy, made the quick introductions. "Master Auror, this is Doctors Wendell and Monica Granger and their daughter, Hermione; together with Lord Potter.

"Doctors Granger, Miss Granger and Lord Potter, this is―"

"Master Auror Robards," finished Harry. "Nice to see you again, auror."

"And you, Lord Potter, Miss Granger," he replied before looking to Wendell and Monica. "Nice to meet you, folks. My first name is Gawain."

"So, Brian was telling us..." started Monica.

' _Brian_!' thought Harry. ' _That's_ the young auror's name!'

"... That Mister Dumbledore was injured in his... collision?... with the wards." she continued.

"Collision is a pretty good word for it. He dislocated his shoulder," nodded Robards. "Our Healer had him to rights with that in only a moment. Popped it back while he was still stunned; then healed the bruising."

"I certainly hope they're not going to just wake him up and release him," said Harry.

"Not happening, Lord Potter," said Robards. "You can expect an important visit, very soon, so arrangements can be made or changed."

"Well, after all this excitement, I think I'll put the kettle on," said Monica, turning and heading for the kitchen.

"Hermione and I were just about to head out for a walk around the neighbourhood," said Harry.

"I'd rather you not do that, at the moment," said Cassidy.

"As would I," added Robards. "As I said, I believe you'll be receiving visitors soon."

Harry gave a sigh and muttered, " _Fiiiine!_ "

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just as suddenly as the previous time that day, Dumbledore woke with a start to notice he was lying flat on his back with a healer or medi-wizard leaning over him with wand drawn.

"He's awake," said the healer, pulling away.

"Of course, I'm awake, you blithering idiot," muttered the old man, trying to sit up.

"I'll _thank_ you not to abuse my staff, Mister Dumbledore," snapped a voice Dumbledore immediately recognised and hated - _Bones_.

"Ah, Amelia," said the old man, swallowing his desire to snarl at the woman.

" _Pris-on-er_ Dumbledore," she shot right back, deliberately drawing out and emphasising his 'title'.

As Dumbledore swung his legs to sit on the edge of the bed he realised he wasn't on a bed, after all; it was a bunk. He was, yet again, in a cell within the DMLE. And, again, he was missing his wand, glasses and portkeys.

With a sigh he quietly asked, "Why am I back here?"

"Criminal Trespass," she replied.

"You are in error, Amelia," he said.

"Am I, _Prisoner Dumbledore_?" she asked back. "That's peculiar, _Prisoner Dumbledore_ , because you were found stunned unconscious at the scene of the crime."

"Then someone has been playing games, _Madam Bones_ ," he declared. "I was on my way to visit the family of a magical ward of mine when it seems some foul chicanery has been involved."

"And what foul chicanery would that be, Mister Dumbledore?" she politely asked.

"Someone has erected an illegal anti-apparation jinx or ward around her home," he replied. "It will need to be investigated, at once."

"Very well," she said. "And what is the name of this magical ward of yours, around whose home you believe an illegal anti-apparation jinx or ward has been erected?"

"Her name is Miss Hermione Granger, muggleborn," he replied. "A student of mine."

"Well, _that's_ surprising," said Bones. "On a multiple number of levels."

He frowned at her and asked, "Oh? Because someone would erect an anti-apparation ward around the home of a muggleborn under-aged student?"

"Nope," she said. "It's surprising for the following reasons: One; there is no record of you being the current magical guardian of anyone, any longer, Professor of Transfigurations, Albus Dumbledore. Two; Miss Hermione Granger's magical guardian is Madam Minerva McGonagall. Three; according to the first two points, you had no business being there. Four; there is an anti-apparation ward on the home of Miss Hermione Granger, but it is not illegal; it is there with the permission of the owner occupiers of the home. Five; your arrival point for your apparation was... _rudely_... well within the property boundary. And, six; and this is the one which changes your charge from simple Trespass to Criminal Trespass, Lord Potter was also on the property at the time and you were warned during your very recent trial what would likely happen should you bother Lord Potter. You, crashing into the wards on a property in which he was in, setting off alarms all over the place, means he was _bothered_.

"In the short time you've been back in custody, I've already heard from Lord Black, who had a monitor on the wards. He's pressing charges against you. I also have an appointment with Lord Potter; who, I've no doubt, is also pressing charges against you. And I'll be speaking with Doctor and Doctor Wendell and Monica Granger who, as owners of the property, I've no doubt will _also_ wish to press charges against you.

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm always looking to the safety of our Lords and Ladies as it's part of my job description. To that end I made enquiries into the backgrounds of both Doctors Granger.

"Doctor Wendell Granger is what the muggles call a Justice of the Peace; or 'JP', for short. That gives him the authority, in the Queen's name, to issue what is commonly referred to as a 'bench warrant'. That is, he has the authority to issue things such as a Warrant of Arrest. He can have people _arrested_ with the weight of the crown backing him. Theoretically, he can order Master Auror Scrimgeour, for instance, to go to Parkinson House, enter without permission to do so from the Parkinsons and arrest Lady Parkinson. _Not even myself or the Minister has that right._ However, because his authority comes direct from the crown, _he does_! He also has the authority of Low Justice and can sit in judicial review any case or matter that can have a criminal conviction with a punishment of up to six months in gaol.

"In other words, since the crime is Trespass, _Magistrate_ Granger can have you arrested, charged and brought before him; where he can then _convict_ you and have you tossed in prison for _six months_. And it's all completely legal and above board... you _twit_!

"And Doctor _Monica_ Granger is what is known as a Commissioner of Declarations; or 'CD', for short. That's a title Doctor Wendell Granger automatically has as a Justice of the Peace. That means, in both their cases, any legal document they sign is automatically seen as a _sworn statement_.

"You, Albus Dumbledore, in one foolish move, have managed to not just kick over the legal version of a doxie nest, but have then proceeded to stomp all over it.

"So, make yourself comfortable," she smirked at him. "You're going to be here for a while. If Magistrate Granger... not _Doctor_ Granger... is of a mind, he has the legal authority under the crown to have you tossed in Azkaban for six months."

Then stood to leave.

As she walked out, while accompanied by her people and blatantly chuckling to herself, Dumbledore closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall to which the bunk was bolted and sighed as if in pain.

Dumbledore knew the Grangers were well-to-do as their daughter never needed access to the Hogwarts Muggleborn Assistance Fund. But he had no idea they had such legal authority, as well.

The background that was developed on each student included the student's parent's names, muggle nobility titles (if they had one), addresses, ages, occupations and whether or not there were other children, together with their ages and schooling.

Reviewing her file in his mind he recalled seeing the letters 'JP' after Doctor Wendell Granger's and 'CD' after Doctor Monica Granger's names, but thought they were related to academic qualifications or professional associations, as such letters usually were. It was never thought to include what other qualifications they had, as it had never occurred to anyone that it might be important. Well, it clearly was, as in this case.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A short while later Auror Cassidy again stiffened and stared off into space. Then he smiled and looked back at the Grangers and Robards. He said, "The Boss and troops are here."

Robards had been using the 'opportunity' to begin to familiarise himself with improvements in modern muggle homes, by asking questions of the Grangers. It had been a while since his last refresher course on moving in the muggle world and he believed 'a wasted opportunity was wasted time'.

Cassidy immediately moved to the door and opened it before using the wall and frame to peek around it and out with his wand in his hand and ready. It would not do to mess up procedure when a Master Auror was watching you, no matter how secure you felt in your protections.

Once he'd satisfied himself as to the identity of those outside he swung the door open and stepped out.

When he returned he was leading two more aurors, then Madam Bones, then another _three_ aurors - six, in total.

"We're going to need seats," said Harry.

"No need, thank you," said Bones, gesturing to him with a wave off. "Aurors, Ward Masters, you know what you need to do."

All but two of the aurors that accompanied her all quietly said, "Yes, Ma'am." And went back outside.

Before he had a chance to ask, she explained to Harry, "They're checking the wards again to make sure they're all in good working order. Dumbledore's quite the powerful wizard and he hit them with significant force."

He nodded back.

She then turned to Wendell and Monica and said, "Magistrate Granger, Commissioner Granger..."

That had both Granger parents give a start of shock.

"Officially, I am Lady Regent Amelia Susan Bones of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones, Director of the DMLE. As Director of the DMLE my title is simply 'Madam Bones', but you may call me Amelia."

"Wendell and Monica," said Wendell, gesturing between himself and Monica. "May I ask _how_ you come to know those titles? I didn't think magicals paid all that much attention to the muggle world."

"I wouldn't have known if I hadn't looked into your background," she said. "Part of my remit is the safety of our world's Lords and Ladies, even if _I'm_ theoretically one of those. And I looked into your backgrounds when I learned Lord Potter was going to be staying here for a while."

"I see," nodded Wendell. "But, you should know, that title only applies on the very rare occasions I sit the Bench. And, even then, I sit with at least one but usually two others. In such situations, I'm addressed as 'Your Worship'. Every other time I'm simply and informally, Doctor Granger."

"And I'm never addressed as 'Commissioner'," Monica smoothly continued. "It's a title that's appended in writing. That is, in writing or signing specific documents; in such situations, I'm Doctor Monica Granger, Commissioner of Declarations. And Wendell is Doctor Wendell Granger, Justice of the Peace."

"Justice of the Peace?" Harry suddenly asked. "Vernon applied for that once. He felt it would raise his standing in the community to be able to append JP to his name. He was knocked back because he failed the psychological testing he had to undergo as part of the training for it."

Turning to Madam Bones, he continued, "For about half of the cases that the professors and those others who sat to be tried before the Wizengamot, in the muggle world they would have sat before a Bench of two or three JPs. Wendell may well have been one of those two or three."

Wendell clarified, "As long as none of them deserved a conviction that included a stay in prison over six months for any one charge, or multiple convictions for any two or more charges that exceeded one year total, then yes. Any cases that we find deserves greater punishment, we're required to pass up to the Crown Court. In your case, I believe, that would be the Wizengamot sitting in judicial review."

Seeking clarification, or simply trying to press Wendell to act, Bones asked, "So, you can sit your Bench for Dumbledore and have him serve up to six months prison at Azkaban for trespass?"

"No, for two reasons," he replied. "One; it's against me. I'd have to recuse myself. And, two; sitting such a Bench would have to be with at least _two_ magistrates - the Chairman and one or two Wingers. You'd need at least one more JP to join me."

When Bones looked disappointed, he grinned and said, "However, I _can_ issue a Warrant of Arrest. I don't know how it would apply in your world since your Wizengamot and Ministry don't seem to care one whit about the Laws of the Crown in the muggle world, but it will still be a valid legal document. Under our law you can then hold him for seventy-two hours while you and your people investigate."

She gave a shark-like grin back. "I think I can make that stick. Your authority comes direct from the Queen, does it not?"

"Not quite," he smiled. "My authority as Justice of the Peace comes by way of the Lord Chancellor in the name of the Sovereign. And, yes, she eventually signs off on it. He's also the only one who can take it away again; but only once he's sought advice from the Chief Justice and has the Queen, again, sign off on it."

"Close enough," nodded Bones.

"What would also interest you to know is that Justices of the Peace were created pursuant to a proclamation by then King Richard the First in the Twelfth Century," explained Wendell. "The first official Act determining the positions of Justices of the Peace was the _Justices of the Peace Act_ of 1361 almost two centuries later. Therefore, it predates your Statute of Secrecy of 1689... which has effectively and illegally seceded your world from ours... by over three hundred years. As such, unless it has been specifically stripped away, it should still be a law on your books."

Madam Bones gave a pained expression, let her monocle fall the length of its chain and brought her off hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose to massage it with her eyes winced closed.

Wendell looked at Harry with a grin. While nothing was said between them, Harry knew the man was thinking, 'You're not the only one who can make magicals look like daft morons with hardly any effort.'

With a sigh, Madam Bones said, "A simple 'yes' would have sufficed."

Harry was quietly chuckling, almost giggling really.

With a second sigh, she dropped her hand, opened her eyes, looked to Harry and quietly said, "That's quite enough out of _you_ , Lord Potter."

"Sorry," he grinned. And belied he wasn't by laughing.

"Back to the point," she said, looking back to Wendell and choosing to ignore Harry. "If you issue a Warrant of Arrest for Dumbledore's attempt to breach your wards, can it include that requirement that allows me to hold him for seventy-two hours while I 'investigate'? I may not be able to get the Wizengamot to otherwise properly punish him, but I think sitting another seventy-two hours in one of my holding cells could be considered punishment enough for this particular occasion."

" _That_ , I can do," he said, rising with a wide grin. "As I said; while I can't _try_ his case, I _can_ issue the Warrant. Come with me to my office."

By the time she left about thirty minutes later, Madam Bones had her signed arrest warrant together with a signed complaint of Trespass against the old man, had her aurors make sure the wards were still stable and undamaged and left behind a third auror to raise their standing auror complement from two to three.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After lunch, when she informed the staff she would be holding a staff meeting an hour later in the faculty 'break' room immediately behind the Great Hall, Marchbanks left the Hall to return to her office to collect her notes for the meeting.

"I expect to see everyone there," she'd declared. "Even Argus Filch."

She'd just turned away and had taken a few steps from the table when she turned back and said, "And someone _please_ tell Albus if they see him. He's 'bolted' again." Then turned back to continue on her way.

Back in her office she had collected her notes and made a few more about what she wanted to talk to the entire staff about when the flames in her fireplace turned green with a whoosh. A moment later she saw the face of her friend, Amelia Bones, in the flames.

"Gris?" asked Bones.

"Amelia, dear," she called back. "Do you wish to come through?"

"Yes, please."

She gestured with her wand towards the fireplace and said, "It's open!"

Barely a couple of seconds later Bones stepped through and turned to her.

"Gris," she said.

"What brings you to be visiting an old lady with a look of such seriousness on your face?" asked Marchbanks.

"Dumbledore's currently, once again, in one of my holding cells," replied Bones.

Marchbanks sighed, put down her quill from where she was holding it while writing her list of topics, sat back and said, "Tell me."

"Almost an hour ago, he tried to apparate into a property that's the home of one of your muggleborn students - Hermione Granger," explained Bones. "He has a pretty fair idea that's where Lord Potter is currently staying. He's right.

"What he didn't know was that Lord Potter caused to have set up wards on the property. And those of my aurors, who I've detailed off to bodyguard him for the moment, have added temporary and further alert wards to those."

"That would have come as a shock," smirked Marchbanks.

"Dumbledore tried to apparate right into the property and smacked into the wards pretty hard," Bones grinned back. "He dislocated his left shoulder in the process."

Marchbanks cackled and said, "That's the second time, today, he's smacked into a set of wards while trying to apparate in."

"Second time?" asked Bones.

"He tried to apparate directly into the castle from wherever he got to this morning; very soon after he must have felt the wards shift from him to me and tried to apparate back," she explained. "It left him bruised and battered. Our medi-wizard had to heal him up."

Bones laughed.

When she calmed down again she said, "Well, Lord Potter was being quite clever with having those wards erected on the Granger residence. He had the wards erected one yard in from the property boundary."

"That's different," said Marchbanks. "What made it clever?"

"One of the problems we've always had about charging people with trespass who've tried that sort of stunt before, is that we can't charge them because the wards blocked them from actually trespassing. It's not illegal to _attempt_ to trespass.

"By setting the wards up one yard in Dumbledore actually had to cross that one yard before he hit the ward. Therefore, he _actually_ trespassed."

Again, Marchbanks cackled. "My!" she wheezed. "That _is_ actually clever.

"Do you think Lord Potter realised that you would be able to charge someone with trespass if he set the ward up one yard in?"

"There is _no_ doubt in my mind that he knew," grinned Bones. "That boy has been spending the past almost two weeks making the rest of us look like idiots."

"So I hear," she smirked.

"Anyways," said Bones. "Taking a leaf out of Lord Potter's book, I'm here to ask you to do something for me."

"Oh?"

With a grin Bones said, "I need you to tell me, to tell Albus, you're not happy with him and you'll be having words with him about his behaviour, together with the fact he's not at the school where he _should_ be, once I release him on Monday after lunch."

"Amelia, dear, what a dastardly thing to do," grinned Marchbanks. "Very well. Madam Bones, when you next talk to Albus, please tell him I'll be wanting to have words with him, _immediately after_ he's released by you on Monday afternoon, about his behaviour. I'm not happy he won't be here in the school, come that morning, where he's required to be."

"Thanks, Gris," said a happy Amelia Bones.

"Now, perhaps you can tell this old lady how it is you're going to manage to hold him until Monday afternoon?" asked the older witch. "If I recall, you're supposed to release him within twenty four hours for such a trivial offence."

"Ah!" said Bones. "Well, you see, Miss Granger's father, Doctor Wendell Granger, is also what's known as a Justice of the Peace. In the muggle world he has the authority by the Queen to dispense low justice. But, more importantly to this issue, he has the authority to issue Warrants of Arrest.

"As part of asking if he wouldn't mind giving me one related to Albus, he included in that warrant the authority for me to hold Albus for up to seventy-two hours while I investigate matters. He was happy to comply."

"And you were able to use that because the Granger residence is in the muggle world," said Marchbanks. "Very clever, dear."

"Thank you," smirked Bones. She never said anything about how it was covered under a Thirteenth Century law because that could draw things out too long to explain. And she was busy.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at the DMLE a little later, Madam Bones walked into Dumbledore's cell and grinned at him.

As he rose, he said, "Finally here to release me, are you? It's about time."

"Nope!" she happily replied.

Unrolling the 'scroll' he didn't see in her hand until then, she glanced at it and said, "I have here a Warrant of Arrest for one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, signed by a duly appointed and authorised officer of Her Majesty's courts. It also grants me the authority to hold you for seventy-two hours, while I carry out and complete my investigations into your actions relating to your alleged Trespass of the property of one Wendell Marcade Granger and Monica Temperance Granger.

"Further, I also have here a formal sworn affidavit from Doctor Wendell Marcade Granger stipulating a formal complaint against you for trespass of property. Lord Potter, acting as magical guardian, has co-signed it."

While rolling both back up together again she grinned and said, "Take a load off, Albus. You're going to be here for a while."

"I bounced off the wards!" he snapped back. "Therefore, I did not trespass!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," she retorted. "You see; in setting up the wards, whoever did it was being very clever. They set the wards you bounced off _one yard in_ from the property boundary. And, since you just confessed to bouncing off the wards, that means you had to have entered the property. Thank you for that, Albus."

The wide grin Bones was now directing at him had Dumbledore sigh and drop back down to sit on the edge of the bunk. 'Who, before, had ever thought to set their wards well inside their property boundary? Everyone always set them out _at_ the boundary or slightly beyond,' he thought. 'That's bloody clever... bugger it.'

"And, just so you know, Dumbledore," she said. "I've also informed your boss, Headmistress Marchbanks, that you're currently my guest and will not be returning to Hogwarts until Monday afternoon after lunch, at the earliest.

"She is not happy with you, at the moment. She's told me she'll be having words with you come Monday afternoon."

'Which means she has grounds to... reprimand me for not being present for this afternoon and half the day Monday,' he thought with another mental sigh.

He barely even noticed Bones leaving again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Marchbanks walked into the faculty break room 'fashionably' late; not as long as Dumbledore's usual ten to fifteen minutes, but just under five.

She walked directly to the head of the table, conjured a cushion for her seat, and carefully sat down.

Once sitting, she placed the card file she had filled with her notes for the meeting before her, pulled out of it blank parchment and ever-full quill and set both aside.

After readying herself she finally looked to her staff. Looking around the table she mentally checked off the names that she had on a list before her. Four were missing. Of course, one of them was Dumbledore.

"Where are Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, and Argus Filch?" she asked.

"Hagrid has locked himself in his hut and won't come out," said Sprout.

"I tried to talk to Argus," Charity Burbage, the current Muggle Studies Professor, finally replied. "He said... ummm..."

" _Out_ with it, dear," said Marchbanks.

"He said he has no time for such nonsense," she finished.

"I see," Marchbanks nodded. "And, Professor Trelawney?"

"Passed out drunk in her rooms," huffed Sprout.

"You're _sure_ she is drunk?" asked Marchbanks.

"I am," said Sprout. "The rest of the staff can back me on this; the witch is an alcoholic who can polish of around three bottles of sherry a day. When awake, she is is rarely, if ever, sober."

The rest of the staff nodded.

Marchbanks gave a nod and said, "Then we shall excuse her from the meeting. If what you say is true then she will be out of the castle by the end of the day. I will not have a drunken sot teaching classes. I have enough _other_ positions I need to fill; one more won't hurt."

Picking up her quill she then wrote two quick notes on a sheet of parchment before tearing it in half between them.

"May I have an elf, please," she quietly said.

With a slight pop of displaced air one appeared next to her left. "Yes, Lady Headmistress?"

Handing the elf the first note she said, "Please give this to Rubeus Hagrid, down in his hut." Then handed the second note over. "And please give this one to Argus Filch."

The elf gave a nod, said, "Yes, Lady Headmistress." Before it gave a bob and popped away again.

She then wrote a third note, tore the bottom half off it, folded the top note and called for another elf.

When it popped in she said, "Please deliver this to Sybill Trelawney. If she's asleep, wake her by any means necessary and make sure she reads it. I find tossing one out of bed and dousing them with cold water to be a good way to wake someone who's been drinking too heavily."

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," the elf replied before it popped away again.

Looking down the length of the table at the staff who were present, she said, "As you heard, each of those notes went to Rubeus Hagrid, Argus Filch and Sybill Trelawney. When I call a staff meeting for a specific time and state that all staff are to attend, I _mean_ it.

"The only people that are excused from such meetings are Medi-wizard Robinson - but only when he has a sick patient in his Infirmary that requires constant care - you, when you are patient under bedridden medical care, or when people are away from the castle on authorised leave.

"Both Mister Hagrid and Mister Filch have just been informed, in writing, that if they are not here within five minutes of those notes being sent then their employment will be terminated, effective immediately, on the completion of that five minutes. They are to then be out of the castle by the end of the day.

"Sybill Trelawney has just been informed she will present herself to me in my office in two hours or she will have been fired, effectively immediately, and is to be out of the castle by the end of the day."

That had a few of the staff gawking back in shock.

"We will now wait for that five minutes for Misters Hagrid and Filch to arrive before that time expires before we start the meeting," she declared.

"While we wait for them "said Flitwick. "May I point out we are also missing Albus Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore left the grounds without my authorisation," she said. "He then went to the property of a muggleborn student. As he is not Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster, Head of the student's House or was even invited there he attempted to trespass the property.

"He was arrested and taken to the DMLE, where he currently sits in a cell. I have been informed by Madam Bones that he will abide there until Monday afternoon while they investigate the criminal complaint that was filed against him by the owner residents."

While some staff seemed shocked, Flitwick wasn't one of them.

"Good," he said, quite emphatically.

Sprout had a pleased smile on her face.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Three minutes later, Filch came stomping in with Hagrid on his heels. Filch appeared angry while Hagrid was quite morose.

Filch stepped up to the table and, before sitting down at one of the vacant seats, demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" And waved the note in his hand. "I've _never_ been to a staff meeting before! Why are you making me attend now?"

"Mister Filch," Marchbanks sternly but calmly replied. "You will _watch_ your tone with me, or I will fire you; right here, right now."

After a few moments of him visibly calming himself, she added, "When I order all staff to attend a meeting, I expect _all_ staff to attend unless otherwise instructed by me. You are, for now, a member of this staff.

"However, if you address me like you just did ever again, I will fire you on the spot. I am not just the Headmistress of this school, I am also your direct boss and employer. Show me respect, or I'll show you the door."

When she saw he got it and understood, she said, "Now, sit down."

As both he and Hagrid sat, with Hagrid sitting in the oversized chair that was at the table specifically for him, she turned her attention to him. "What I just told Mister Filch also applies to you, Mister Hagrid. Understood?"

"Yes, 'Eadmistress," he mumbled. Luckily for Hagrid, one of his mumbles could easily carry the length of the table.

Once everyone was settled she pulled another sheet of parchment in front of her, glanced down at it for a moment and said, "Now that all of us who could be here are here, I'll open this meeting with an introduction of myself for those who do not know me very well.

"I am Lady Griselda Marchbanks. As well as being the Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority - a position from which I've taken a leave of absence - I am the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She then went on to explain her background, with a focus on academia and her past as a Professor of Charms and Deputy Headmistress at this very school. It was Flitwick who replaced her as Professor of Charms.

"Next," she said, "We are currently short a number of staff positions. Most of these need to be filled before we can return to providing our students proper tuition.

"We are currently in need of Professors for the core subjects of Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. And a professor for the elective of Care of Magical Creatures. I may be adding a Professor in the elective subject of Divination to that list by the end of the day. I intend to reintroduce, as soon as possible, the class Introduction to the Wizarding World for our muggle-raised students. So, we need a Professor for that subject, too.

"If you have any suggestions of candidates that I or the School Board could approach, I would welcome them. The floor is yours."

Hesitantly at first, but gaining traction, names and reasons were given to her. Horace Slughorn was one ('He may be convinced to come out of retirement. He also made an excellent Head of House for Slytherin while he was here.') and on it went.

For the next half hour they submitted, discussed and argued candidates.

When the names started to slow down, Marchbanks said, "Thank you. I expect each of you to spend some thought on who else might be suitable to be approached over the coming days. If you can think of someone, please do not hesitate to let me know.

"Next issue is the positions of Deputy Headmaster or -mistress and the Heads of the Four Houses. Currently, we only have one of those positions filled - Pomona Sprout for Hufflepuff. I know many of you may or may not have coveted the role of one of those positions; so, if you wish to submit your name for consideration, now is the chance.

"I'll also inform you that length of service as a Professor will play no part in whether or not I would consider you worthy of the post. The post will also be in an 'Acting' capacity until I consider you have proven yourself in that role. Anyone not willing to publicly submit their name now, I will consider unworthy."

It did not surprise her when Bathsheba Babbling spoke up, first.

"I would like to be considered for the role of Head of Gryffindor," she firmly stated.

"Noted," said Marchbanks. "Next?"

Septima Vector gave a nod and said, "I would be honoured to be considered for the post of Head of House Slytherin."

"Noted," said Marchbanks, adding Vector's name to her new list, with Slytherin in brackets after it."

"Though it will mean four female Heads of House," said Aurora Sinistra, "I'd like to submit my name for Head of Ravenclaw House."

"Noted," said Marchbanks. "Anyone else? Just because I've received three names of one each for the three Houses does not presuppose I'll not consider anyone else for those positions or others."

"What about if Dumbledore wishes to be considered for one of those posts?" asked Babbling.

"Albus Dumbledore has already been considered unsuitable for any role. He currently holds the role as Professor of Transfigurations because he is the last staff member to have tenure and I've got nowhere else to put him."

"In that case, I'd like to also be considered for the post of Deputy Headmistress," said Babbling.

"Noted," smirked Marchbanks. "Anyone else?"

When no one else seemed willing to put their name forward she said, "Thank you to those who applied for Acting positions as Heads of House and Deputy. You will have my decision by the middle of next week.

"Next..."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	16. Another Horcrux is Found

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen - Another Horcrux is Found**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was in his room trying to focus on studying, just for something to do but not being very successful about it, when an elf popped in with a note, handed it to him and left again.

Opening it, he saw it was a short note from Madam Bones informing him Dumbledore was now staying in custody and would not be released until Monday afternoon after lunch.

Setting aside his book he happily left his room and went downstairs. He found Hermione in the kitchen talking to Dobby.

"Hi!" he said.

As Hermione turned to him, Dobby popped away.

"You're suddenly chipper again," she said. "What's caused that?"

He handed her the note and let her read it.

Finishing, she looked at him with a grin and said, "So, Dumbledore's 'on ice' for the next three days."

"Yep!" he nodded. "Which means, we can go for our walk."

Hermione's face fell a bit and she hesitantly asked back, "Can we delay that until tomorrow morning?"

Confused, Harry frowned and replied, "I don't want you to think I'd _force_ you to do such a thing, Hermione. So, if you want to simply delay the walk, take a walk with me tomorrow or simply cancel it completely, that's fine."

Relieved, she smiled back. "Thank you, Harry. Dumbledore's attempt to get in past those wards you had set up has me a bit spooked. Now, I'd just like to talk with my Mum for a bit. It's been _ages_ since we had a decent chance to catch up for a 'girl talk' session."

"You don't need to explain it to me, Hermione," he gently smiled. "It's alright."

After he left, he wondered again what to do. That's when he decided he should be writing some letters while he actually had the chance.

Heading up to his room and checking Hedwig was available - she liked to sit on a branch of a tree in the Grangers' back yard - he pulled out his spare parchment, quills and ink, carried it to the small desk in the room and pulled the chair to sit.

Mentally going over what and to whom he needed to write, he set to work.

His first letter was to his Gringotts Account Manager. After Sirius had told him he had taken material back to the Tonkses to work on there, he thought he should ask his account manager if he could do the same. Knowing the goblins appreciated brevity, he wrote accordingly.

~ # ~

 _Account Manager Tinderwick_  
 _for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _London Branch_  
 _Gringotts_

 _Tinderwick,_

 _In order to more rapidly bring myself up to speed with the accounts of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, please cause to have copies of the financial records of the House set aside for me for the relevant fee, of course._

 _I shall endeavour to collect them, or have them collected on my behalf, and complete what documentation I previously caused to be uncompleted when last we met. Once completed I shall see to its return to you with due haste._

 _I include a drop of my blood on this parchment to prove my claim._

 _._

 _Harrison 'Harry' James Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

~ # ~

After he finished writing it, he read through it before he signed it. Then he used a penknife the Weasley twins had given him to poke the tip of his ring finger on his off hand; deep enough to draw a drop of blood. That drop he then allowed to drop onto the parchment next to his signature.

Done with that letter, he turned to the window to find Hedwig sitting on the window ledge looking at him through the glass.

As soon as he opened the window she immediately glide-hopped onto the desk and turned to him.

After offering her an owl treat - accepted - he tied the folded up parchment to her ankle and let her go.

Once she'd flown off he made a start on his second letter. This one to Neville.

~ # ~

 _Neville Francis Longbottom_  
 _Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom_  
 _Longbottom Hall_

 _Nev,_

 _Hermione and I arrived safely at her home in Wimbledon._

 _It's a huge place I'd put on a similar scale to a small manor house. Six bedrooms, four with ensuite bathrooms; a small set of quarters for servants, though the Grangers employ none; all spread across four floors. The servants' quarters are currently being used by the aurors Madam Bones stuck me with as a break/rest room. Of course, there are also the kitchen, laundry, parlour, entertainment room, an office for Wendell and Monica, small library, that sort of thing._

 _Hermione's room sits on the top floor and is comparable in size to our dorm at Hogwarts. Connected to that she has her own ensuite bathroom and a small room that her father converted for her to a study room. In there she has a small desk with four bookcases; one of which her father added lockable doors to so she can put her Hogwarts books in and lock close (in case anyone but a Granger tries to peek inside). Of course, all bar the 'Hogwarts' bookcase is over-full with books also stacked on top of them._

 _I'm in a guest room down one floor on the same floor as her parents' master bedroom. Yes, I have my own ensuite, too. It's not as big as Hermione's, of course, but I'd say it would be about three-quarters of the size of our dorm. So, to me, it's_ _huge_ _!_

 _Hermione's parents, Wendell and Monica, are wonderful people. They've made me feel completely welcome. But they do ask a lot of questions. I think that's where Hermione gets it from._

 _Both are what are known in the muggle world as dental surgeons. That means they are Healers who focus pretty much entirely on fixing teeth - there are no teeth repair potions in the muggle world. But, I've also found out they have 'after hours' jobs as well._

 _Wendell is what is known as a Justice of Peace. That means he can make decisions of a legal nature. He is something like a Chief Adjudicator, but only for cases where the punishment does not exceed a fine or six months imprisonment. Anything requiring more punishment than that he has to refer on to a higher court._

 _And Monica is a Commissioner of Declarations, which means she can sign and or witness legal documents that require someone 'of good standing' to sign or witness. That then makes the document an 'official' document as it pertains to muggle law._

 _As for me, I'm really enjoying it here. I've never felt so relaxed living in someone's home. And I'm including The Burrow in that._

 _I hope, for your sake, your grandmother allowed you to return back to Longbottom Hall for the duration of the school being closed. Which is why I've addressed this to Longbottom Hall, even though I know Hedwig will find you no matter where you are, and have not been made you stay at Hogwarts. That would suck without everyone there or something to do._

 _If not and you're bored out of your mind, as a suggestion only you might want to ask Professor Sprout, now that she's been released by the DMLE to return to the school, if you can help her out in the greenhouses. I know you love that sort of thing and she might like the company._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Your Friend,_

 _._

 _Harrison 'Harry' James Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

~ # ~

Again checking it over to make sure he made no mistakes, he grinned in pleasure and signed it simply 'Harry P'. It was quite a long letter and he hadn't meant to write it so long. But, once he started, felt like writing as much as he did. The previous couple of days had been full of new things, so he had quite a bit he could write about.

Once done he'd send it once Hedwig got back.

Sitting there for a little while he then thought about to whom else he could write.

That's when he had a thought. He really needed his own law-wizard and he only knew of one. And, since he was 'family', thought to write to him to ask him to take the job as his law-wizard; or recommend someone else.

~ # ~

 _Mister Edward Tonks_  
 _Law-wizard_

.

 _Mister Tonks (or should I be addressing you as Law-wizard Tonks?),_

 _I found myself quite impressed with how you defended the case of my godfather, Sirius Black, in his trial a few days ago. It was also impressed upon me that I may very well need to retain a law-wizard myself._

 _As well as being my godfather's law-wizard of choice, I ask that you also consider to be mine._

 _I have no idea if I have one already or not and, if I do, then they haven't done a decent job of letting me know that. So, if you consent to be my law-wizard of choice - or whatever the title would be - then your first job will be to fire whoever it is._

 _If you do not believe you will be able to be my law-wizard due to some conflict of interest or some other such legal requirement, I ask that you help me out by letting me know of other law-wizards that you trust and who could do the job._

 _Thanking you in advance for your consideration of my request,_

 _._

 _Harrison 'Harry' James Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

~ # ~

Harry didn't know the man's address other than Sirius said 'the Tonkses' place' whenever he mentioned them. So, knowing Hedwig would be able to find him no matter the address, he left it blank.

'No, hang on,' he thought, giving himself a mental face palming. 'I can ask Sirius via the mirrors'.

Setting the letter aside, he collected the mirror from where he left it downstairs on the coffee table in the parlour and returned with it to his room.

Sitting back at the desk he held it in his offhand and whispered across it, "Padfoot". Then waited.

A few seconds later the mirror blurred for a moment before Sirius's smiling face appeared. "Miss me already?" he asked.

"I have a couple of questions for you," said Harry

"Cast," replied his godfather. That was the wizarding world version of 'Shoot'.

"Firstly, do you know if the House of Potter has a law-wizard of choice?" he asked.

Sirius immediately frowned in confusion for a moment as his eyes seemed to lose focus. Snapping back he replied, "They must have. _All_ Houses at our level do. However, I cannot for the life of me remember who it was. Secondly, the official term is 'Law-wizard of Record'."

"Well, it doesn't matter who it was," said Harry. "Whoever it was is soon to be fired, anyway."

"Probably wise," said Sirius.

"Next, is Mister... is Ted Tonks now _your_ law-wizard of choice... of Record, I mean?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," replied Sirius. "He agreed to that a couple days ago."

"If he's your Law-wizard of Record, can he also be mine?" next he asked.

Sirius shrugged and replied, "I can't see why not."

"I'm writing him a letter," explained Harry. "I'll ask him myself. Which brings me to my next question, how do I address him and what's his business address?"

Surprised, Sirius replied, "Hang on a minute and I'll get his business card." Then his mirror got put down face up on something - Harry could now see nothing but ceiling in the mirror - as he heard his godfather rummaging through parchment.

He was back a few moments later as the mirror got picked up again.

"Here it is," said Sirius looking at something 'off mirror'. Edward Tonks, Law-wizard. 15B Diagon Alley. London."

Harry quickly wrote that down on a scrap of parchment before he returned to looking at the mirror. "Thanks for that, Sirius."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it," replied Harry.

"My turn, then," said Sirius. "I know about Dumbledore's attempt to get into the Granger's home. I've let Madam Bones know I'm adding the weight of the House of Black to pressing charges against the old man for trying that."

"Really?" asked Harry, surprised by both pieces of information. "Thank you. I'll give that information to Wendell and Monica."

"Actually, I'd like to do that myself," said Sirius. "I'd like to come and visit you early this evening, just to make sure for myself that everything's alright. But, if I don't bring Andi with me this time, she'll skin me alive."

"Come and bring her," Harry immediately replied. "Wendell and Monica have already told me you both have permission to come over to visit. They both also know cousin Andi's a Healer."

"Got a time for me?" asked his godfather.

"Ummm... be here at... 6.15pm. And expect both of you to stay for dinner," he replied. "Dress is casual slash office work clothes. They don't stand on ceremony here."

Sirius nodded and said, "I'll let her know."

"If there's a change to that, each of us will immediately let the other know in advance, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, pup," replied Sirius. "Will do."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope! See you at 6.15. Mirror off!"

Transferring his scrawl of Ted Tonks's business address to his letter to the man, Harry made sure it was dry before setting it aside with the other letter waiting to be sent.

However, if Sirius was coming over with cousin Andi, he'd just hand it to her and ask her to pass it on.

Then he went looking for Wendell and Monica; or either.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the two hour mark since she'd sent her note to Trelawney passed, Marchbanks waited a further fifteen minutes. On exactly the fifteen minute extra mark she summoned a house elf.

"Where is Sybill Trelawney, at this time?" she asked.

"She be in her tower, Lady Headmistress," the elf promptly replied.

"Is she up and dressed?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress."

Indicating the chair sitting ten feet in front of her desk and facing her, set there for when Trelawney was supposed to have arrived on time, she firmly ordered, "Go get the woman and pop her into that chair. Right now, please."

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," replied the elf with a short head bob before it popped away.

A few moments later, Sybill Trelawney appeared in the chair before her desk and promptly fell out it. Then vomited on the floor.

Marchbanks frowned at her and vanished the vomitus.

"Get up, Miss Trelawney," she firmly ordered.

Trelawney groaned and slowly moved to her hands and knees before using the chair to try and stand up. She wobbled a fair bit and, not even letting go of the back of the chair until the last moment, dropped into it.

"W-where am I? W-why am I here?" she querulously asked, peering around through her overly large and thick spectacles

The reek of sherry was like a miasma about her.

"You are in my office, having been brought here by a house elf on my specific instructions," replied Marchbanks. "You are drunk."

"Sherry helps me to open the inner eye to the wonders of the second sight," the witch slurred. "Without it I am unable to provide true depth to my predictions, the cards are not as clear, the crystal is murky."

"I do not care," said Marchbanks. "It is a breach of the code of conduct for Professors to be inebriated during school hours. Personally, I believe it is a breach of personal ethics for a professor to _ever_ be so effectively intoxicated.

"As such, I do not even need to give you a warning for your conduct. You are fired. Your employment as a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is immediately terminated for cause."

As Trelawney sat there, stunned and now feeling even more sick than a few moments ago, Marchbanks called for a house elf.

"Yes, Lady Headmistress?" asked the elf as soon as it popped in.

"Please go up to the Divination Tower, pack up Miss Trelawey's personal effects into a trunk and bring it back here," she directed. "Miss Trelawney is no longer a staff member of Hogwarts."

"But... what am I to _doooo_?" whimpered Trelawney. "Where am I to _go_?"

"You claim to be a Seer," said Marchbanks. "Employ your gift and figure it out."

The elf was back a few seconds later with a tan trunk with brown trim and an overly large handbag.

"Is that all of it?" asked Marchbanks.

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," nodded the elf.

"Thank you," she said before turning to face Trelawney again.

Indicating the trunk and bag she said, "There are your personal effects. You may use my floo to leave. I do not want you staggering like a drunken prostitute through the corridors of this school on your way out."

Heartbroken and sobbing, Trelawney left via the floo about fifteen seconds later. Her destination was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good riddance," muttered Marchbanks.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry went downstairs to the main floor he couldn't find anyone, but did hear the sound of a television showing a football match from down on the lower ground floor.

Heading down there, he found Wendell watching a game on the telly in the media room. One of the aurors was also in there and looking at the telly in some level of shocked confusion.

Harry quietly asked him, "Not seen a television before?"

The auror blinked once before turning to Harry. "Seen one, yes," he replied. "Not one as big as this, though. Or seen this game Doctor Granger's watching."

"It's called football," said Harry. "It's also called 'soccer' in places like the United States - MaCUSA. It's one of two national sports the British muggles focus on and is about par with the magical world focusing on Quidditch.

"This one is played across the winter half of the year; while the other, cricket, is played across the summer half."

"Oh, bloody hell, Ref!" Wendell suddenly exclaimed, quickly leaning forward in his armchair, staring at the telly. "That was a blatant trip! Yellow card, the wanker!"

When the screen focused more closely on the referee having a verbal go at the so-called tripper, it was to see the man suddenly snatch a yellow card a little bigger than a playing card out of his breast pocket and hold it up showing it to the sideline.

" _Yes!_ " exclaimed Wendell. " _That's_ what I'm talking about!" Then he leaned back again.

"See?" smirked Harry. "Like Quidditch."

When the programme broke for an advertisement, Harry came around the armchairs until he could be seen by Wendell.

Seeing him, Wendell looked up and asked, "Come to watch some football, Harry? Take a seat."

"Actually, I've come to let you know Sirius is bringing cousin Andi, the Healer, to come and see me this evening. I hope you don't mind but I suggested they come for dinner. I'm sure I can stretch it out so there's enough for everyone."

"Actually, Lord Potter," the auror spoke up. "We aurors are going to have to beg off, if you don't mind. Shift change this evening is at that time."

"Then it sounds like you've cooked more than enough," said Wendell. "They're both more than welcome for dinner."

"Thank you," said Harry. "In that case, I need to get back to the kitchen for a bit, just to check on how the roast is coming along."

"Have fun!" said Wendell, just as the programme restarted. His attention already back on the screen.

As Harry was heading up the stairs he heard Wendell cry, "C'morrrrnnnn _Gunners_!"

Harry wasn't a fan of the game. But, that was because he never had the chance to _be_ a fan. He could only watch television while at the Dursleys when the Dursleys were out. And, even then, he found far more interesting things to watch. He was a fan of documentaries.

Of course, he was never allowed to go to a game, either.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After checking the roast - it was coming along splendidly - he decided to preheat the oven for the cobbler pie and start preparing the vegetables.

Once he was done peeling and cutting he prepared a baking tray, using a thin layer of cannola oil in the bottom of it - he never used lard or cooking fat when baking vegetables, if he could help it - and laid within it the carrots, potato, sweet potato and onion wedges on that thin layer. Once satisfied, that went under cling wrap with a stasis charm to stop the vegetables drying out.

Satisfied the oven would now be hot enough, in went the cobbler pie.

Cleaning his hands and wiping them on the little hand towel Monica had hanging from the door handle of the pantry, he turned back to look about the kitchen and frowned at the now dirty dishes - the cutting board, peeler and vegetable knife. He hated leaving them, but he'd promised Dobby he wouldn't do the dishes.

Giving a muted nod of satisfaction to himself, muted because of the dishes, he called Dobby to clean up.

The elf popped in, looked at all the dirty dishes, grinned at Harry and said, " _Thank_ you, Master Harry!" And set to work.

Harry rolled his eyes, sighed and left to head back upstairs.

His earlier efforts at letter writing had got him in the mood to write more.

"The twins next, I think,' he thought. 'Then I think I need to write to Angelina, Alicia and Katie to apologise to them for _rudely_ pulling out of the Quidditch team. I hope they understand I said what I said in the heat of the moment. But, I stand by my word.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was partway through writing what was probably his _fifth_ draft of a letter to the twins when his mirror vibrated.

So it wouldn't leak everywhere, Harry put the quill down with the tip on a scrap of parchment. Then he picked up the mirror and said, "Padfoot." And the image cleared.

"Slight change of plans, Harry," Sirius immediately said. "Andi asks if Ted can come, too."

"Sure!" said Harry. "I'll check, of course. But, if you don't hear back from me, he's more than welcome.

"I think he and Wendell might hit it off, too. With Ted being a law-wizard and Wendell being a Justice of the Peace they can compare issues of dealing with the law between the two worlds."

"Next, if you have dinner scheduled for six-thirty, Andi wants to know if we can arrive earlier," said Sirius. "She wants to examine you before we all sit to eat."

"How much earlier?" he asked.

"At least half an hour before dinner," replied Sirius. "She wants about ten to fifteen minutes to examine you, plus the extra time to discuss with you your treatment."

"That'll be fine, too. Best make it... quarter to six? Dobby can set the table and serve tonight," he replied. "I'll let the Grangers know of both the time change and the extra guest for dinner."

Sirius grinned and said, "No 'Dora, though. I think she's on duty with the aurors, tonight."

"That's alright," said Harry. "I'll meet up with her another time. Besides, I don't want to impose too much on the Grangers with having _four_ guests.

Sirius appeared concerned and asked, "Are you sure it's alright to bring Ted?"

"As I said, I'll ask," said Harry. "Right now, as a matter of fact. If it's a problem I'll mirror call you right back."

"Alright. Thank you, Pup."

"Not a problem," returned Harry. "Mirror off!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It turned out it wasn't a problem. Wendell said he was even looking forward to speaking to someone who was the magical world's equivalent of a solicitor. He actually wanted to know why wizarding Britain didn't have JPs when it was a law on the books from well before the Statute of Secrecy was implemented.

Just to have the chance to try it, Harry cast a messenger Patronus with the message 'Wendell's looking forward to talking law with Ted'.

He was pleased to see his stag give a nod and charge off, so assumed it worked. He promised himself to check with Sirius when he arrived.

Noticing the time, Harry quietly exclaimed, " _Shhhyte_! I need to get the veggies on!" And scrambled to pack up what he was writing and hurrying downstairs.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Right on 5.45pm Harry and the aurors stiffened as they felt multiple magicals cross the ward boundary. He was in the kitchen, at the time, giving a last check of the roast and the browning of the vegetables. He'd also just put the shucked corn and green peas to steam on the stove.

"Dobby!" he called.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked the elf.

"Right," said Harry. Indicating each he said, "The lamb is practically ready, the veggies are browning in the oven but are essentially cooked, I've just put the peas and corn in the steamer on the stove and the cobbler pie is done and set aside.

"I haven't made the lamb gravy yet, so that's your job. And the table still needs setting. There'll be eight for dinner, tonight. The aurors aren't joining us."

The elf gave a serious nod back and said, "Dobby be taking cares of it, Master Harry. Yous go an' greet your guests."

"Thank you, Dobby," he returned, stripping off Monica's flowery apron and making sure he was presentable.

He never noticed Dobby using elf magic to disappear a stain off his hip where he must've nudged something. It was probably when he 'hip bumped' the wall oven drop door to knock it closed. A bad habit he'd picked up.

He'd just left the kitchen when he heard the knocking on the front door. However, with the aurors in the house, none but them were permitted to open it if there was a magical known to be in the visiting party. So he had to wait back with the Grangers.

When the Tonkses and Sirius came into the parlour, Sirius made the introductions. Surprising Harry after seeing him in action in 'court', Ted was actually quite affable. Andi, however, _appeared_ relaxed but it was evident to Harry at least that she was a great deal more focused.

After handshakes and where Wendell matched Sirius's first introduction to Monica and kissed the back of the knuckles of Andi, which pleased her, the woman wasted no time in focusing her attention on him - Harry.

"Lord Potter―" she said.

"Harry," he shot back.

"Not this time," she shot back herself. "Lord Potter, is there a room I can borrow so I may examine you?"

"Yes; but, before you do..." he spun to stare at Wendell and said, "Doctor Granger; because of it being discovered Madam Poppy Pomfrey was under loyalty potions and never even realised it, may I please have your permission to have Healer Tonks here quickly examine your daughter, Hermione, for traces of loyalty potions and the like?"

"Harry!" exclaimed the girl. "There's no need―"

Surprised at the question, Wendell's eyes widened for a moment as he heard Monica gasp. He immediately and firmly replied, "You do."

Harry spun back to Andi and said, "Hermione first, please."

"You suspect?―" she began.

"Yes," he firmly replied. "And for the same reason. Hermione's been by my side, almost since my first day in the school."

"Harry, I'm not under any sort―" Hermione tried again.

Andi had already spun towards her and, in quite the firm voice, said, "Miss Granger..." cutting Hermione off. "As there is a reasonable chance you may be under such a potion based on evidence already gathered, as a Master Healer I am legally within my right to ignore your permission and simply examine you. The examination will not be invasive and, as with all such examinations, will be covered by my Healer's Oath. Please, come with me."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said a little contritely. "But, it won't harm you and I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have tried."

"Better safe than sorry, sweetheart," said her mother. "Isn't that what you told me, yesterday?"

Hermione looked to her mother for the moment as if the woman had stabbed her in the back. Eventually she gave a huff and snapped, "Fine."

"My room," said Harry. "It's closest and has its own bathroom, if you need it."

Hermione gave him a glare and stomped off towards the stairs.

As Andi followed, Monica called, "Next floor up, first door on the left."

Once they'd gone upstairs, Wendell sighed and asked, "Harry, you don't really think―"

"Not one hundred percent, buuut..." he replied, then shrugged.

Everyone was a little tense for the next ten minutes until Andi came back down, alone. Monica, seeing her alone, immediately shot up the stairs.

Looking directly to Wendell she asked, "Doctor Granger, a moment of your time?" Her expression was quite closed but her eyes showed anger.

Wendell took one look at her face, glanced to the stairs and without a word indicated for her to follow him. He went out the door that exited into the rear hallway, with her following.

As they walked out, Sirius quietly asked Harry, "What made you suspect?"

"Pomfrey," he quietly replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Monica led Hermione down the stairs a minute later, as Wendell and Andi walked back in through the other door. Wendell appeared a little upset, but Harry was thankful it wasn't directed towards him.

Hermione was shaken but seemed otherwise okay. She immediately came over to Harry and hugged him. "Thank you, Harry," she quietly said.

"I take it there was something there, then?" he asked.

"Traces of a mild loyalty enhancement potion," she replied. "Very old."

"Do you want to tell us who?" he asked. "Or, would you prefer not to?"

She hesitated only a moment before she replied, "Healer Tonks said it was for two people; one with white hair and another with red hair."

"Dumbledore and, probably, Ron... or, Missus Weasley," said Harry.

"That was our thoughts, too," she said. "As the traces were only in my fatty tissue now, they no longer have any effect on me. It's just knowing―"

"Yeah, I get that," he said.

"Harry," called Wendell. When Harry glanced to him he said in a clearly grateful voice, "Thank you."

Before Harry could respond Andi got in first.

"Lord Potter," she said, just as firmly as her expression reflected. "I'm now invoking Master Healer privileges on _you_ , this time. Upstairs."

"Cousin Andi!" he mock exclaimed. "Inviting yourself into my... _boudoir_? And in front of your husband, to boot!"

Harry felt Hermione relax and give a little snort of amusement. Relaxing her a little was his intent.

Andi redrew her wand, but wasn't pointing it at him, for the moment. " _Get!_ " she firmly ordered.

As Hermione stepped away to give him freedom to move he gave her lower back a quick rub before he walked towards the stairs.

"We shouldn't be too long!" he declared. "After all, I _am_ only fourteen!"

He heard his godfather give his own snort of amusement. As he climbed the stairs he looked back at a now following Andi and, with a slightly warbling voice, loudly begged, " _Please_ be gentle! It'll be my _first time_!"

"Upstairs, you scoundrel!" she barked.

That was it for Sirius, at least. Harry heard the old dog give a quick bark of laughter, but also heard a couple of nervous chuckles and giggles from others. He was thankful one of them was from Hermione.

Once the two had climbed the stairs, Wendell said, "You know all that was for _our_ benefit, don't you?"

Ted grinned back. "Of course."

Looking to his daughter, Wendell closed the gap between them and gave her a hug of his own. "If I ever get my hands on that old―"

"You'll have to wait your turn," said Ted. "I'm led to believe the line is quite long."

Hermione quietly said, "Healer Tonks... Andi... said the potions were designed to enhance my loyalty towards Dumbledore and Ron. She also said that the traces were old, probably dating all the way back to first year.

"I think they were used to... cement... my loyalty to him and friendship with Ron. It was probably discontinued once he believed my loyalty to them both was established."

A little brighter, she said, "But, at least the examination also showed I wasn't under any _other_ potion or charm that shouldn't be there."

"Shouldn't?" her father immediately asked.

"Yes, Daddy," she returned, while blushing a little. " _Shouldn't._ "

He was about to push until he saw the direct look with slight smirk his wife gave him. And, knowing that look, decided he didn't need to know, after all. That 'look' promised him she'd answer; but, once she did, he'd realise he really didn't want to know, after all.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in Harry's bedroom and current examination room, Harry was lying on an examination table that had been conjured from his desk chair. And he only knew that because he'd immediately noticed upon entering his chair was missing.

"Hop up and lie down on your back," she'd said.

As Harry made himself comfortable, Andi was setting up her parchment and auto-quill system.

"Nice trick with that nonsense coming up the stairs," she said, as an aside.

"Hermione was upset and people were a little tense," he said. "The muggles have a saying, 'Laughter is the best medicine'. I thought it would help."

As she worked, she said, "We have it too, but it's potion instead of medicine. And, you were right."

Once ready she stood to his side and said, "I need you to lie still. The better you hold still, the more accurate the scan."

"Yes, oh great and wonderful Healer lady," he said. "I am but your―"

"Shut up!" she distractedly snapped.

Harry shut up.

As he watched her she had her wand over his feet and was slowly casting as she moved up towards his knees. As she paused there a moment she glanced to the auto-quill and parchment for a moment before continuing. Her gestures now seemed more assured.

As she worked higher she was frowning a little and Harry saw when she paused a little at his left knee. That was the one his uncle Vernon broke when he was little. Her frowned deepened a little before her expression suddenly switched to closed off. Then the casting began to again travel 'up', with her gestures almost subtly a little more firmer.

When her gestures reached his hips and hands her expression darkened as she cast extra over both his hands. Her eyes were flashing with anger again and she'd started to purse her lips.

She stopped when she reached his inside right forearm and appeared shocked to her very toes. It was where the basilisk bit him. She quickly cast a rapid series of charms over the area, paused, checked the parchment, looked him in the eyes and moved on. Since telling him to shut up she'd not said a word; either by incantation or conversation.

As she continued to move up her eyes were again thunderous with her making even firmer wand movements. Harry could now see her grip on her wand was almost white-knuckled.

Finally she reached his head. A flick of her wand and his glasses vanished. And she was carefully scanning his eyes. Then she moved up to the scar.

Almost instantly she froze. And Harry saw her expression, at first puzzled, suddenly morph into fury. She whirled to and stared at the parchment as the quill wrote upon it.

Once the quill stopped she stared at the parchment for a long moment before she suddenly spun back and very quickly cast a series of long wand movements over his scar again. Harry even felt his scar prickle a little when she did that.

She took half a pace back and let fly with loud invectives. "I'm going to kill that whiskered fucking _arse_. Just he wait until I get my _hands_ on him. Dead man walking, he is!

"That's it!" she declared, spinning about and starting to head for the door. "I'm gonna _rip_ his fucking beard off and _strangle_ him with it!"

As it became clear Andi was storming out, ready to carry out her 'deed' right at that moment, Harry muttered a quick, " _Shyte_!" quickly scrambled off the table and made to chase after her.

By the time he got to his feet, she'd already gotten the door open and was crossing the landing heading for the stairs.

" _Help!_ " he yelled, running after her.

"I'm gonna practice all those Black curses on him I was taught growing up!" she declared. "Fucking geriatric, brain-addled―"

The top of the stairs was as far as she got before Harry tackled her by way of his right shoulder into her waist and carried her the extra two paces along the landing, to then slam her by her back into the wall next to the twin doors into the master bedroom.

He'd just accomplished that when he heard feet thundering up the stairs.

"Let _go_ of me, child!" Andi practically screamed at him. "Dumbledore needs to die and I'm the one who's going to have the privilege of doing it!" She was weakly beat on him and kicking him a little, though half-heartedly.

"Not going to happen, Andromeda," he loudly declared, weathering the thumps and kicks she rained on him and just holding her in place.

"What the _hell_?" said Wendell.

"Help me stop her!" called Harry. "She wants to go kill Dumbledore!"

"Ummm..." said Wendell.

"Andi!" exclaimed Ted.

"Andromeda Venus Tonks née Black!" Sirius suddenly barked. "Heiress Primary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!..."

Harry felt Andi suddenly freeze in place.

"... You will cease this unworthy behaviour, immediately, and _CALM DOWN_!" continued the firm and loud voice of Sirius.

"My Lord!" she immediately returned. "Yes, My Lord!"

Harry then felt Andi relax a little where he was holding her and her hands then come to rest on his upper back, side by side.

"Alright, Pup," said Sirius. "You can release her, now."

Harry hesitated a little before he slowly relaxed his grip on her about her waist. He felt her drop about four inches to the floor when he did so. He had no idea he had her up off her feet.

Thankfully, to him, she didn't try to suddenly attack him or break past.

Once Harry backed off a pace and a took a step to the side, Sirius asked, "Now, Andi; what happened?"

She suddenly tensed and began trying to both yell and choke on her words at the same time.

"Andi!" cried Harry. "Healer's Oath!"

She instantly stopped, took visible control of her emotions again and more calmly replied, "I'm sorry, My Lord; I am not permitted to tell you due to my oath as a Master Healer."

Turning to Harry, he asked, "Lord Potter?"

"She found something that both horrified and angered her to do with my scar," he replied. "However, she was clearly quite upset about something even before that."

Sirius glanced between the two and asked, "Harry, can you permit Andi to tell me? It'll require your verbal assent."

Harry looked around at basically everyone, even all three aurors who were standing on the landing with them, and replied, "In private." Then gestured to his bedroom and said, "Back in my room. Just us three."

Sirius gave a firm nod and said, "Fair enough." Turning to look at everyone else, he declared, "Alright! Fun's over! Harry, Andi and I will be down in a few minutes."

Wendell was the first to react. He turned to everyone else and said, "Alright, folks; this is now an issue of private medical information and none of us need to know. Back downstairs, please." Then started shooing people down.

Harry heard Hermione put up a bit of complaining about how she told Harry what had been done to her, but she obeyed.

One of the aurors held back and repaired the wall where Harry had rammed Andromeda into it. It had left a 'dent' in the plasterboard.

As Wendell was following everyone else down, making sure they didn't stop and try to come back up again, Harry walked back into his room. He wanted to know what that parchment said, especially the last couple of lines.

Without touching it or the hovering quill, he read, ' _Soul fragment. Possible attempted possession. Possible Horcrux ritual. Identity: Tom M. Riddle._ '

'Oh, _shit_!' he thought.

As he heard Andi and Sirius come in he whirled to them and said, "Close and lock the door. And throw up your best privacy wards."

As Sirius gave a nod back and turned to do just that, Andi said, "Step away from that, Lord Potter. Most of that you won't understand, anyway."

As Harry moved away from it, Andi deactivated the quill and set it aside. Then she picked up the parchment and re-read at the least the bottom of it.

With a sigh she leaned back onto Harry's desk and waited until Sirius had finished with the wards.

Once he was done, he turned back with a very concerned look on his face.

"Alright," said Harry. "Master Healer Tonks, I, Lord Harrison James Potter, hereby give you my permission to tell Lord Sirius Black what you discovered while examining me. As I say, so let it be written."

With a muted flash between Harry and Andi she relaxed even more.

"I'll start with the worst," she said. "Harry has a soul fragment embedded in the skin or against the cranium behind that scar of his.

"I'm unsure if it's because of an attempted possession that failed and then left the fragment behind, or if it's because someone tried to make his scar, for whatever reason, into what's known as a Horcrux."

Sirius gave a major start of shock and drew a gasp.

Visibly getting himself under control, he looked to Harry and asked, "Remember when I told you about those... 'artefacts'?"

Harry nodded.

"They're called Horcruxes," replied his godfather. The man was looking quite grim.

Harry closed his eyes and propped himself against the examination table. " _Damn!_ " he firmly muttered.

"You've come across one of these before," said Andi to Sirius. She worded it as a statement, rather than a question. "How?"

"I can't tell you that," replied Sirius. "People we don't speak about have me under an oath of my own."

"But, you clearly know what one is," she said.

He nodded.

"The identity of the fragment is a give-away, too," said Harry. "Tom M Riddle."

"Oh, bloody Hell!" Sirius muttered while screwing his face up in emotional pain.

"You _know_ him?" asked Andi.

"Yeah," said Harry, when it didn't look like Sirius would. "Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle is the birth name of the one everyone refers to as 'You-Know-Who', etcetera."

Andi blurted in horror, "If that's the case, then―"

"Then he's still... 'out there'," Harry completed. "Yeah, he is."

He waited a bit. And, when he saw that she'd processed that, he said, "That's how he came to be possessing Quirrell in my first year and a first year Gryffindor student in my second."

"Andi," Sirius gently called to her. " _No one must know!_ Those who don't speak have made this subject an Official Secret of Wizarding Britain."

" _Bugger that!_ " she exclaimed. Glancing at Harry she looked back at Sirius and declared, "I'm getting _that thing_ out of him!"

Sirius declared right back, "You'll get no argument from me on you doing that!"

"Me neither," said Harry.

"The question is, _how_?" asked Sirius.

"That's _my_ job," said Andi. "I happen to know the cursebreakers of Gringotts come across them occasionally; and _very_ occasionally one of them manages to get him or herself possessed by one.

"I'll contact one of their Master Healers, who I know has already dealt with one such case and find out how he got rid of it. We'll find a way."

"Sounds like a plan," said Harry. "I'm happy with that."

Looking to Sirius he said, "This is one of those... artefacts... I'm _not_ going to be telling the Unspeakables about."

"I don't blame you and neither am _I_!" Sirius vehemently shot back. "They're just as likely to toss you through the Veil of Death than try to find a way to get it out of you."

Harry nodded and said, "Right. We have a plan for that." Turning to Andi he asked, "What's next on the Healing Harry Potter Programme?"

"That circle-shaped scar on your upper right forearm," she replied. "How?"

"Basilisk bite from a one thousand year old basilisk out of the Chamber of Secrets, followed by three or four tears willingly provided by a phoenix dripped directly into it about three minutes later," he immediately replied.

"Then there's not much I can do about it," she said. "Nor, I think, do I want to.

"The basilisk poison, neutralised by phoenix tears, has now provided you a significant level of protection against most poisons which are a venom or _contain_ a venom of some form - snake, dragon bite, spider, doxie, you name it. However, for that protection you'll have to put up with the scar."

Harry nodded and said, "Then I'll keep the scar; it doesn't bother me. Next?"

"I also need to update your medical files to include how you're now protected against such. There are some healing potions that contain a venom of some form; which means those potions will either not work, will be diluted or will be contra-indicative... will work against... your health."

"Fair enough," he said. "Next?"

And they worked through it.

Andi had initially thought they'd only need a half hour. In the end, they spent over an hour, closer to an hour and half, on Harry's medical issues before returning back downstairs.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they came back down, Wendell asked, " _That_ bad, huh?"

Harry shrugged and smiled back. "It looks like I'm going to be on quite a few potions for a while."

"Quite a few?" asked Sirius. "Harry's going to be carrying around his own mini-apothecary for a while. Then reached out and ruffled his hair.

Harry sheepishly grinned back.

Hermione, no longer able to contain herself, asked, "What was all that about earlier?"

"Hermione!" her mother instantly scolded her, but the girl appeared defiant.

"There's some dark magic associated with my scar that Dumbledore should have had removed immediately after he had Hagrid pick me up from Godric's Hollow," he replied. "I'm lucky in that it's remained contained there."

Indicating Andi, he continued, "Andi got upset because it might well have not. And, if that was the case, it might have caused me great harm."

Andi gave a snort and muttered, " _Damn_ that goat-raping buggerer, Dumbledore."

That's when Harry noticed Nymphadora Tonks was there, too. He hadn't noticed her before because she was in auror uniform.

"Tonks!" he exclaimed. before he noticed Ted and Andi also look at him. "I-I mean... Nymph-"

" _Don't_ you _dare_ say it, Lord Potter!" she barked.

Harry heard Andromeda sigh and exasperatedly say, " _Really_ , Nymphadora!"

The girl appeared to sulk a bit, but glared back. Harry was instantly reminded of Hermione. It was the same look Hermione had just given when she was being defiant with her own mother.

"Well, I just can't call you 'Tonks'," he replied. "Not considering the company we're in. Nym or Dora?"

"Dora," she sullenly muttered back.

"Dora, it is!" he declared. "So, what brings you here? Are you one of our on-site aurors, this evening?"

Before she could respond, Monica replied, "No, Harry. You miscounted."

Turning to her he asked, "Hunh?"

"You said _eight_ for dinner?" she smirked. "Try counting."

Harry immediately counted heads and realised his mistake - three Grangers, him, the two Tonks adults and Sirius; that made seven.

"Oops!" he sheepishly returned. "I overcooked again, didn't I?"

"When we found out Andi and Ted's daughter would be home on her own - and being reminded of just how fast magicals can get about the place - I invited her," she explained.

"I've _heard_ about your cooking," said an eager Tonks. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, we're late to sit to eat," said Harry. "If everyone can move into the dining room I'll go to the kitchen...

Dobby suddenly popped in, looking at Harry. "Dobby already be serving, Master Harry."

Harry looked at him for a moment before he turned back and said, "As I was saying, if we can _all_ move into the dining room..."

That had people chuckling.

And Dobby popped away again, with a satisfied smirk on his little lips.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	17. The Weasleys

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen - The Weasleys**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With eight sitting down to eat, the table didn't need to be stretched or chairs be conjured. So seating was comfortable.

Seating went clockwise: Wendell, Andromeda, Harry, Tonks, Monica, Sirius, Hermione and with Ted on Wendell's right.

"Alright, Harry," said Wendell, as they all sat. "Tell us what we've got."

Indicating the dishes, Harry replied, "Slow-cooked roast lamb in a water-based herb sauce; roasted potato, sweet potato, carrots and brown onion sprayed before final baking with a very light cannola oil to give them crisp; steamed shucked corn and peas; with lamb gravy. For dessert, it's my own invention; pear cobbler in a pie flan with a rolled oats crumble, with your choice of thickened unsweetened cream or vanilla ice-cream dollops on top to cut through the sweetness for those who prefer their desserts with less of a sugary bite."

Tonks turned to look at him in awe and asked, " _You_ cooked this?"

"Yep," he smiled. "I found that I'm pretty good at it. Before I got my Hogwarts letter I was going to see if I could apply for an apprenticeship as a chef when I got older."

"Please, help yourselves," smiled Wendell remembering the wizarding custom, while also reaching for one of the serving tureens.

After her first cut and bite of lamb Tonks quietly moaned. When she swallowed her mouthful she said, "Merlin! The lamb just _dissolves_ in your mouth!"

She then very quickly sampled the rest before turning to look back at Harry, again in awe. " _Marry_ me!" she begged.

Scandalised, her mother exclaimed, " _Nymphadora!_ "

Ted snickered.

"What?" Tonks innocently asked back. " _I_ can't cook like this!"

Harry laughed and said, " _Now_ you see why I had aspirations of being a chef when I grew up."

Monica glanced to her own daughter and saw the slight frown she was giving the Tonks girl. Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she watched.

It was lost on Hermione, though. The girl didn't see it; but Wendell saw both his ladies' reactions.

As the meal progressed, Ted and Wendell fell into an animated discussion about the differences in law between the wizarding world and muggle just as Harry thought they would; Monica was quizzing Sirius on the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, with specifics of Harry's parents; Hermione was talking across the table with Tonks about working in the Ministry and as an auror and why aurors were now conflicted about serving a duty or two in the Granger home (the conflict was due to feeling like idiots on one hand against the opportunity for a delicious meal on the other); and Harry was talking with Andi, jumping subjects between healing and cooking techniques.

When the dessert was served the Grangers went for the unsweetened cream while Harry, Sirius and the Tonkses went for the ice-cream. Then Tonks also added a dollop of cream, because she wanted to sample both.

One of the subjects raised was Harry finding out from Sirius that Lady Griselda Marchbanks of the WEA had been appointed Headmistress.

"How'd they manage that?" asked Harry. "I thought they couldn't fire him."

"The _Wizengamot_ couldn't fire him, dear," said Andi. "But, the School Board found a way around that."

"Well, they didn't actually _fire_ him," said Ted. "Just replaced him. Dumbledore is the only remaining member of staff who holds tenure. However, his tenure only applies to being a professor.

"So, they removed him from the post of Headmaster, declared it vacant, invited Griselda Marchbanks to fill the post, ratified that and she's now Headmistress.

"Dumbledore's back to being a normal professor; of Transfigurations, I believe. And Griselda has no plans on even allowing him to be Deputy Headmaster or a Head of House."

Sirius added, "When he came here earlier today and tried to get in, he had actually left the school without authorisation. Apparently, Lady Marchbanks is unhappy with him about that. And was even unhappier when she found out he won't be able to return to the castle until after lunch on Monday; which means he'll have missed the morning, too."

"But, with no classes on―" said a confused Hermione.

"Irrelevant," he grinned. "He's required to be at the school on time and during school hours unless given leave to be otherwise. Even if classes aren't on at the moment, he still left the school during school hours without authorisation from the new Headmistress. He's in trouble with her for that."

Harry was snickering and said, "Therefore, he's now either simply 'Professor Dumbledore' in the informal; or 'Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Transfigurations' in the semi-formal. He must _really_ hate that."

"Worst than that," grinned Sirius. "He's lost control of the wards of the castle. Marchbanks wrested control of them from him, plus the Headmaster's... Headmistress's... office and apartments.

"From what I've been able to find out, he was away from the castle trying to go visit Minnie - where she's now back living in her family village in the highlands of Scotland - when the wards were stripped from him. He quickly tried to apparate back to the castle and bounced off the wards.

"When he bounced off yours it was the second time that day he'd hit wards and bounced."

Harry outright laughed, but he wasn't the only one.

The Granger adults only appeared amused at the laughter.

Wendell asked, "I take it it's a 'big thing' to bounce off wards?"

"As well as being rude? Try it with _some_ wards and it'll kill you," replied Sirius, turning serious. "He was lucky neither set of wards were set to kill. That's why he was so battered and bruised after hitting the wards here. He'd only just recovered from his attempt at the castle a couple hours earlier."

"I just had these ones set to stun," explained Harry. "He dislocated his shoulder when he landed on the ground _from_ bouncing off the wards. The wards didn't do that."

"The poor Headmaster," said Hermione, a little sadly.

"No, Miss Granger," Andi firmly rebutted. "That's the lingering effects of the potions speaking. You need to accept that everything that has... and likely will... befall that old man is entirely his own fault and cause.

"His own behaviour has caused him to lose his multitude of positions, just as it has for quite a few others who had fallen under his sway. His own arrogance had him trying to apparate into the castle _when he knew he couldn't_ when he felt the wards shift away from him; and when he tried to apparate into your home, here.

"If he had any respect for you and your family he would have apparated to the path _outside_ your property line and _walked_ up to the door and knocked, just as _we_ did and Dora did later. It is the _height_ of ill-mannered rudeness to do otherwise. The fact he felt himself above such is arrogance in the extreme."

When Hermione sadly nodded that she understood, Harry said, "I'm actually looking forward to what will befall him yet.

"After all the manipulative things he's tried against me I feel Kismet must be a god or goddess, after all."

"Harry, that's not nice," said Hermione.

"Hermione," he said back. "After finding out what he did to you, what he did to me, what he did to a whole lot of others, do you expect him _not_ to be punished in some way? He escaped what I firmly believe is a _very_ well-deserved prison sentence―"

"As do I," said Andi, while Sirius nodded.

"... So proper punishment has to come to him some other way," he continued to explain. "If he is not punished then he will go on believing himself to be in the right."

"It is the foreknowledge of what punitive action will or should be taken that should sway man from taking unjust action which would be met with such. If it does not, then that punitive action becomes the righteous _re_ action and must be dealt," said Wendell. "If the punitive action is not delivered when the unjust action is taken then the strength of the law is weakened.

"It's one of the precepts I learned when studying to be a JP."

"That's quite profound," said Ted.

"Which proves I did not come up with it," smirked Wendell.

That had both men, and quite a few others, laughing.

Looking across the table, Harry could see Hermione now understood.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Soon after dinner and with the thanks of the Tonkses for a delicious meal - and the thanks back of the Grangers for the alert regarding the potions issue with Hermione - the Tonkses soon walked out the door, down the path and apparated away.

But, before she left, Andi told Harry she'd have what potions he needed to take delivered to him by house elf the next morning, together with instructions on when to take them and how often.

Harry didn't remember until the very last moment to give Ted his letter, so raced upstairs, grabbed it, and returned with it before handing it over.

"I was going to mail this but, when I found out you were coming over, I delayed sending it to hand it to you," he explained. "Please consider it and let me know when you can."

Ted quickly read it, gave him a nod and said, "As soon as I can, Lord Potter."

Sirius informed Andi he'd be along in a little while and hung back to talk to Harry.

"Now, Harry," he said, turning to his godson. "When Andi looked like she was going to tear off and hunt down Dumbledore, why did you choose to physically restrain her?"

"How else..." he began to ask when it dawned on him. "Oh, damn."

"You're legally an of-age wizard, Harry," he gently reminded him. "That means you're legally allowed to use magic outside of school."

Harry sighed and said, "I should have either petrified her or tied her with an Incarcerous." He also only remembered then that the property had a ward that blocked 'The Trace' and he'd forgotten that, too.

"Exactly," said Sirius.

"My only excuse is that I'm not used to being able to do that," he sighed.

"Something to work on, then," said his godfather. "I'd recommend you start performing little bits of magic about the place while you're here."

"I'd thought of that before but, with Hermione not being allowed, I didn't want it to seem like I was rubbing her face in it," he explained.

"No, he's right, Harry," she piped up. "You need to get into the habit. I understand."

Harry nodded to her and said, "Thank you." But also swore to tell her about the ward, so she could cast magic, too.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day was a Sunday so, if it was like the Dursleys, it would be a very laid back day. He had no idea what times the Grangers would awaken but, if Hermione developed her habit from her parents, then they'd not be sleeping in, either. So he was up early to try and beat Dobby to the kitchen.

He already knew he was wasting his time as he knew Dobby knew when he woke. However... maybe... he'd one day catch the elf flat-footed and beat him to the kitchen.

Harry had just walked into the kitchen to see how Dobby was getting on with breakfast - already started, so he lost again - when he noticed Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl, sitting on the window ledge looking at him.

'Of _course_ the damned bird would aim for the kitchen,' he thought. "It's a Weasley owl.'

He grabbed an owl treat from out of the container left on the fridge, moved over to the dinette and opened the window there. And Hermes flew in before alighting on the dinette table.

Harry removed the letter that was apparently for him and gave the bird the treat. It immediately flew out, again.

"Damned bird is as 'stuck-up' as its master,' he distractedly thought.

After first checking to make sure it was for him and not Hermione he unfolded it, sat at the table and read it.

~ # ~

 _Harrikins!_

 _Mum asked Ron to send you a letter inviting you to come and stay with us for the break. With the Durlays locked up she thinks you have nowhere to stay. Don't know why._

 _But Ron refused. The git. He's now de-gnoming the garden and isn't allowed back in the house until dinner._

 _So, we said we'd write to 'Poor Harry' and let him know he's invited._

 _You ready?_

 _You're invited to come stay with us for the break that has no end in sight! Yay!_

 _There, done._

 _Of course, we know you're probably with Sirius, catching up with one another and getting to know one another all over again, but that's Mum for you._

 _To save us from Mum's shrill voice claiming we never sent you the invitation because we never heard back, please do us the righty by writing back._

 _We'd appreciate it._

 _F & G_

~ # ~

With a snort of amusement he thought, 'Typical twins.'

He refolded the note and put it in his pocket. He'd show Hermione when she came down for breakfast.

And, as if he'd called her down just by thinking about her, he heard her bare feet trying to both run down the stairs and be quiet at the same time so as not to disturb her parents.

She almost gaily bounced into the room a few seconds later. "Good morning, Harry!" she chirped.

"Morning, Hermione," he said.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"I haven't had a chance to check," he replied. "I'd just walked into the kitchen when I spotted Percy's owl, Hermes, sitting on the windowsill, staring at me as if I'd done something wrong.

"Hermes?" she asked, abandoning looking at what Dobby was preparing and coming around the kitchen bench.

Harry pulled the letter back out of his pocket and handed it to her. "The twins somehow convinced him to loan them his owl. I suspect their mother's shrill voice in that."

As she read through it, she frowned. "So, _Ronald_ 's still being a git. And they think you're with Sirius."

The venom she put in the name 'Ronald' pleased him.

"Yep, to both," he replied. "And I'm kinda happy with everyone thinking I'm with Sirius. Less chance of people turning up here uninvited, that way."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A little later in the morning Harry was back in his room when he learned Andi was back at the Grangers; even though he'd already felt the ward that alerted him to there being a magical on the property. When she was let in by one of the aurors of that morning, Dobby popped in to inform him she was there.

Setting aside his current letter, he went downstairs and found her talking with Monica and Wendell in the parlour.

"Good morning," he smiled. When he saw the rack of potions she was carrying he snarked, "You're a little tall for a house elf."

The look she gave him had Monica snickering at him.

"That's enough out of you, scamp," Andi sternly said.

Harry impudently grinned and gave a shrug back. "I have to find my amusement, somewhere."

After she rolled her eyes at him she gestured for him to come forward. "I've just been discussing with the good doctors here your treatment," she explained.

When she showed him the potions and how the vials refilled after it was taken each time, she explained, "When it no longer refills it means that particular course is complete. Hear me well; it is not complete until it no longer refills. Got me?"

"Errr... yes?" he replied.

After another pointed look he sighed and said, "Yes, Healer Tonks."

Then she used a charm to copy the instructions and handed him one. He took one look at it and blanched. "No way!" he quietly exclaimed.

" _Yes_ way!" she shot back. "Or, you're coming home with me, where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you take them."

"He will," said Monica, who also turned 'that look' on him.

'Jeez!' he thought. 'What is it with older women and _that_ look. Or, is it just mothers?'

" _Fiiiiiiine_!" he sighed. "I'll be the good little wizarding Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House and take my medicine."

"Good boy," said Andi, as if there could be no other answer.

"When do I start?" he asked, defeated.

"Now," she replied. Handing the rack to Monica she pulled two out and said, "Down these. You might want to take the blue one first. It tastes worse and the green one will help wash the taste out."

Harry gave her his own 'I'm only doing this because you're making me' look, uncorked the blue one and downed it. Wrinkling his nose at the taste, he then uncorked and downed the green one. At least this one had a slight minty taste to it.

Taking them back she said, "Now watch." And dropped both, re-corked, into the rack in their right places. A few moments later, they both slowly refilled.

"See?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he quietly replied.

"Good," she nodded. Turning to Monica she said, "I'll leave these in your capable hands. I need to head off because I have a shift starting soon at Saint Mungo's."

"Take care," said both Grangers. Harry just gave her a nod.

She was gone a few seconds later.

With a sigh and another look at the rack, Harry said, "I'll be back up in my room writing letters."

"And I'll put these on the bench in the kitchen," said Monica.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

He was only partway up the stairs as Hermione was coming down. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Andi," he replied. "She came to personally deliver my potions."

"She's gone again?"

"Yep. Had to get to Saint Mungo's to start a shift."

"Where're the potions?" she asked.

"Your mother's putting them on the kitchen bench," he distractedly replied.

"Thank you," she said, continuing down.

As he continued up, Harry frowned for a moment before he leaned over the bannister to call to her. "And don't go playing with them!"

"I won't!" he heard her call back.

When Harry re-entered his room it wasn't to write more letters, as he'd told the Grangers and Andi. Yes, he had been writing letters, but most of the time he spent analysing his relationship with Hermione and the rest of the girls at school, as Wendell suggested.

He had been going through each of the girls he actually had anything to do with and thinking about how he felt around them, if they actually meant anything to him, did he actually want to spend any more time with them, if he thought they'd want to spend any more time with him, did they see him as just Harry, that sort of thing.

And, no matter how many other girls he thought about while building his list, there was only one girl who fit the bill of 'girlfriend material'. "Hermione," he sighed.

'Face it, ya git!' he thought. 'You're in love with your best friend. And not as a "big sister", either.'

But, how did he tell her? And, _if_ he told her, would it ruin what they now had? Was it worth the risk? What if she would be appalled by the idea? But, maybe she wasn't. According to Wendell, she loved him back. And, he was her father and should know, right?

He didn't know the main variable, so couldn't logically solve the problem. Did she, or would she, love him back?

He sat at the desk and leaned back on his chair while fiddling with his quill. His list, now written, laying on the desk before him.

He'd once heard Vernon say to Petunia, "Always make a list when you're trying to work something out, Pet. It makes it much easier. The trick is working out the important categories. That's hard."

He found it actually worked. It was not something he expected, truth be told.

Eventually, to clear his mind before he next analysed his list, he decided to finally finish his letter to the twins. His letter had to be carefully written because, if any other member of the family got hold of it, he didn't want them learning anything important he wouldn't want them to know - especially Ron and Molly.

~ # ~

 _Fred and George Weasley_  
 _The Burrow_  
 _Ottery St. Catchpole_  
 _Devon_

 _Hi guys,_

 _I know you've probably been wondering, 'What happened to Harry Potter to make him so different?' So, I thought I'd let you know more of what's going on._

 _As I said in the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Harry Potter everyone thought they knew wasn't real. It was a personal façade I created well before I started at Hogwarts to hide the real me; to_ _protect_ _the real me._

 _When people in the wizarding world think of 'Harry Potter', they think of all different possibilities. For example, some think he's some mythical child hero they read about in a fictional book (or books) about his life and his adventures. Some think he's nothing but a fraud, a liar and a cheat. Some think he's this small, scrawny, underfed, innocent little boy, who turned up at Kings Cross Station wearing what amounted to little more than rags. Some think he's a 'Dark Lord Slayer', ready to go out and kill the next one who pops up. Some think he's a Dark Lord himself, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Some think he was Dumbledore's personally-trained replacement. And a very small few had no idea_ _what_ _to think of him._

 _Of all those, the last is probably the most accurate. They, at least, reserved judgement._

 _I am, in reality, Lord Harrison 'Harry' James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Member-in-waiting of the Wizengamot, by right of blood 'One of the Seven'. I am the only born child of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evans. I'm also, Marauder-wise, son of Prongs, godson of Padfoot, honourary nephew of Moony and once-honourary nephew of the since Marauder-disowned Wormtail (Pettigrew). And known, Marauder-wise, as 'Prongslet', 'Pup' and 'Cub'. A war orphan._

 _Now, think about that name I wrote at the top of the previous paragraph. That's my true name with the diminutive of my first name included in quote marks. Now think of what name came out of the Goblet of Fire? See the issue? My real name did not come out of the Goblet. Therefore, I am not required to compete._

 _However, Albus Too-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime, Barty Crouch Sr and Ludo Bagman all said I had to compete. In that room at that time were also Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and the one everyone thought was Alastor Moody, retired Master Auror - adults all. Of those, I know for fact Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape all knew my real first name is Harrison, not Harry. I'm also pretty sure that Ludo Bagman also knew that and Karkaroff and Maxime probably did, too. And yet, not one of them said that, as the name was not Harrison Potter - or, better still, Harrison James Potter - the contract forcing me to compete was void._

 _Not one of them_ _stepped forward to say something along the lines of, "Now, wait a minute. His name's not actually 'Harry Potter'."_

 _Instead, something else happened that even I did not foresee at the time._

 _Albus Dumbledore had claimed 'magical guardianship' of me. We three, as do practically everyone else now, know that he actually wasn't - it was Sirius Black. However, Albus Dumbledore was registered at the Ministry as my magical guardian,_ _legally_ _; even though_ _magically_ _it was Sirius Black._

 _I now remind you of what Dumbledore said when he first announced the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts on the evening of the 1st September. He said, in part, "Only those who are of-age are allowed to compete."_

 _In that ante-chamber off the Great Hall after my alter-name came out, he said, "I'm sorry, Harry. But, I'm afraid you must compete."_

 _He was then backed up by the others. Not one stepped forward to say, "No" - except Snape. When pressed, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Sr, Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime all individually agreed._

 _Therefore, on that night, the following legal entities all verbally and individually declared me of-age: My_ _legally_ _recognised magical guardian, the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Highmaster of Durmstrang Institute, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation of the Ministry of Magic and the Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of the Ministry of Magic._

 _Of all those, I actually only needed the first one to declare it and the third and fourth to agree. That they all resided inside the body of one wizard, Albus Dumbledore, is irrelevant. Because, legally, he is (was) four different people; three of whom each had the authority, with the backing of the other two. That all those others were there and agreed was, as the muggles say, 'icing on the cake'._

 _So, because I was declared of-age on that night, I instantly became a full adult under Wizarding Britain law; with all rights and responsibilities of an adult under law. I cannot even be considered to 'only' be an emancipated minor because of the legal definition of 'of-age'. As such, as the then Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I also instantly became a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, One of the Seven._

 _In a written conversation with my account manager at Gringotts, carried out through letters carried back and forth for security and speed of travel by my loyal house elf, the Goblins agreed. Immediately on their agreement, I snuck out of the school - even though, as a_ _supposed_ _champion, I was lawfully allowed to come and go as I pleased - and went to Gringotts to complete the necessary parchmentwork, take up my Head of House ring and make a start on the massive backlog of House business parchmentwork that awaited me. A lot accumulates in almost fourteen years._

 _Now to bring you up-to-date with recent happenings._

 _I know some of this has been reported in the Daily Prophet, but I also know how much of a 'smotherer' your mother is when it comes to 'her kids' being kept up-to-date with what's going on in the wider world. I would also be very doubtful if you haven't read it since you've been home, anyway._

 _Sirius Black, aka my godfather, aka 'Padfoot', aka 'Snuffles', aka Lord Sirius Orion Black III of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, has taken up his Headship and, even though I no longer have any need of one, is now my Acting Regent. He and I are now 'catching up on lost opportunities'._

 _Hermione has informed me she has learned she was under a loyalty potion that dates back somewhere at either end of first year or the beginning of second year. It was keyed to Albus Dumbledore and your brother, Ronald. On learning of it she was at first shocked, then appalled, then furious. Now, she's joined what I'm sure is a very long list of individuals who, if they get the chance, will kill Albus Dumbledore. Little Miss 'You Must Respect Authority' Granger is gone; now, she's Miss 'Screw You! You Wrinkle-Arsed, Manipulative, Potion-Dosing Wanker!' Granger. Fair warning, guys:_ _Don't_ _piss her off._

 _While I no longer consider Ronald a friend, I do you two; so, you'd best let him know - or not. I've warned you, so I'm free of guilt if he falls afoul of her. The same sort of guilt Ronald should be feeling in not telling me_ _a week in advance_ _that I'd be facing a dragon in the First Task, as your brother Charlie bloody well told him to._

 _Sirius has also kept me apprised of what's happening at the school, as has Madam Bones._

 _Dumbledore has been ousted as Headmaster. As he holds tenure as a Professor, the only member of staff still there that does, they can't get rid of him completely until he does something so egregious against the school that they can terminate that tenure. But they could, and did, boot him all the way back to 'just' a Professor._

 _Lady Griselda Marchbanks has been appointed Headmistress. She's the lady that normally Heads the Wizarding Examinations Authority. She was once Acting Deputy Headmistress, before Minerva McGonagall ascended to that position. And was also Head of Ravenclaw House, before Filius Flitwick ascended to that position. She is not only this little thing who walks with a cane, she is a powerful little witch. Do not expect her to be as forgiving as Albus Dumbledore regarding your pranks. I have been informed she will not hesitate to hand you over to the DMLE if you harm someone with one or without. She's also not adverse to using that cane of hers as something the Irish call a 'shillelagh' - a long-handled cudgel. I've been told even sitting Lords have found themselves whacked across their shins with it when she felt they deserved it._

 _McGonagall's gone, completely, never allowed to even visit. Flitwick has lost his position as Head of Ravenclaw House - due, in part, to the bullying that Luna Lovegood has suffered - and is never allowed a position above simple Professor ever again. Snape's gone, prison for life. Sprout has managed to retain her positions, the only one of the senior staff to do so. Hagrid is back to being only the Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys and no longer CoMC Professor; and is forever banned from another position in charge of children, including leading the first years from the train to the castle over the lake. Binns has been exorcised, finally. Pomfrey, after finding out Dumbledore had dosed her with loyalty potions (like Hermione) and been Obliviating her, came all-too-close to losing her magic through breaking her oath as a medi-witch, so has quit._

 _If you think I'm the slightest bit sorry to have been the trigger that started all that happening, you are - like I've been calling a lot of wizards and witches, of late - daft morons._

 _I did not 'set' any of them up to take a fall, as some I've heard about think and have said. Each and every one of them, with the exception of Poppy Pomfrey, made their own choices and they were the wrong ones. I just brought it into the light of day. Now they're paying the price for those wrong choices. Therefore, for each of them,_ _it's their own damned fault_ _._

 _I have no idea when classes are going to recommence - and, therefore, the school returns to being a school again - but I've been assured Headmistress Lady Marchbanks will be working hard to see that happen as soon as possible. Just don't expect it to be until after the Christmas break at the earliest._

 _As for the invitation to come and visit, I don't think that would be wise due to Ronald's recent behaviour and my actions leading to your mother being fined for breaching the Statute of Secrecy back on 1st September, 1991. However, thank you, anyway._

 _Now that I know Dumbledore will still be a professor at the school, even if it's in a much diminished capacity, I'll be in talks with Lord Black and others as to whether or not I'll ever be returning to Hogwarts. As an adult, I have no legal requirement to. However, I do wish to complete my education. That may now very well be through private tutors. It's not as if I cannot afford them._

 _Because of her feelings towards Dumbledore, I'm in negotiations with Hermione's father about her joining me. As my best friend,_ _bar none_ _, I'm determined to protect her._

 _Take care, you two._

 _Harry_

~ # ~

Because he wanted to make sure the twins received the letter and it wasn't first intercepted by Molly, Harry called Dobby. He felt safe doing so as Hedwig was already out delivering a letter to Angelina Johnson, in which he apologised for what he said about quitting the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But, stood by his decision.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked Dobby.

Harry handed him the letter and said, "Sorry, buddy. I need you to act as an instant delivery mail owl again."

He handed him the letter and said, "Can you please put a charm on this so only Fred or George Weasley can read it and deliver it into their hands? They should be at The Burrow. Just don't do it until one or the other is alone, or the two are together alone. Got that?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied the elf. "Dobby understands." Before he popped away.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At The Burrow, Dobby had handed Fred the letter from Harry and the twins had read it together.

"What do you think?" asked Fred. "Do we tell Mum about the letter or show it to her?"

"I have a better idea, my slightly more daft brother," declared George. "Let's take it down, call a 'Burrow' meeting of those here and _read_ it to them."

" _Capital_ idea, my uglier brother!" replied Fred. "That way, we get to see the expressions on their faces as they hear what Harry has to say."

"Brilliant!" cried George. "We can switch off reading a paragraph each so we can take turns watching their expressions!"

"Also brilliant!" cried Fred. "It will take time, though. Harry _sure_ wrote a lot."

"Do we have anything better to do?" asked George.

"Nope!" grinned Fred. "Lets!"

And the two dashed upstairs and down, knocking on bedroom doors as they went. At each door they yelled, "Meeting in the kitchen!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After everyone at the Burrow at that time assembled around the kitchen table, demanding to know what the twins thought they were doing calling a meeting, George brandished the letter from Harry.

"We have, here, a missive most massive," he declared.

"A note most notable," added Fred.

"Written by the personal hand of..."

"Lord Harrison James Potter of..."

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter!"

"What?" asked Molly, quickly wiping her hands clean of baking flour.

"I thought we were clear," said George.

"It's from Harry," said Fred.

Molly immediately rounded the table and plucked it from George's fingers.

"Hey!" they chorused in indignation.

However, before she even had a chance to read it, the whole text immediately blurred until it was illegible.

"It has a secrecy charm on it," she grumbled, thrusting it back into George's hands. "You're going to need to read it to me."

"That was our plan," said George.

"Until you snatched it away," said Fred.

"Don't be rude!" she snapped back. "Now, read it to me!"

The two glanced at each other with both thinking, 'And she calls _us_ rude?'

With the text back to rights, George cleared his throat and began to read. "To Fred and George Weasley, The Burrow, Ottery Saint Catchpole, Devon. Hi guys..."

Fred began, "I know you've probably been wondering, 'What happened to Harry Potter to make him so different?' So, I thought I'd let you know more of what's going on."

Then George took over again.

As they each read, the other watched the rest of the family. Sitting at the table was Ron, Percy and Ginny with Molly at the counter and Arthur having just entered, wondering what was going on, hearing the boys read, quietly finding out from Ginny it was a letter from Harry and then just as quietly taking a seat to listen. Bill and Charlie were both out of the country again.

As they read they had to stop at one point when ordered to do so by their father, who was getting sick of hearing Ron muttering snarky comments, and said to him, "You will keep your opinions to yourself, or you can go and wait for me in the shed to come and deal with you."

Ron immediately clamped his lips shut, folded his arms across his chest, scowled and shut up for the rest of it. Even listening to a letter from Harry being read aloud was better than the alternative.

Fred finished the last line with, "Harry."

The table was silent for a moment before Molly shrilly stated, "He _can't_ just quit Hogwarts! What about his education!"

"He said he's looking at hiring private tutors for him and Hermione, Molly," said Arthur. "Therefore, he's considering his education."

"Hogwarts is the premier school of magic in the world," declared Percy. "He won't get that with tutors."

"Hogwarts is nothing at the moment except a... a... _boarding house_!" declared Ginny. "Where's the education?"

"And that's _Potter's_ fault," sneered Ron. " _He's_ the one who had everyone arrested and taken away."

" _Ronald!_ " snapped Arthur. "Stop speaking like a... _daft moron_! It's thinking like that is why _Lord_ Potter is of the opinion the rest of the wizarding world _are_ such!"

"He explained what happened in the letter in extensive detail," said George. "You were obviously not paying attention or refusing to _listen_."

"Do we need to read the relevant parts back to you? Slowly?" asked Fred.

"Pausing after each sentence to see if you understood?" asked George.

"Boys; that's enough!" snapped Molly.

"Is it?" asked Percy.

The fact he'd just 'back-chatted' his mother had immediately shut everyone up. Percy never did that.

"Whether he likes it or not, whether he _understands_ it or not, Ron must accept the fact the boy he knew as Harry Potter had everyone fooled as to who he really was - _including_ the man who used to be Headmaster of his school, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW," quietly said the boy. "And he managed to do it before he even started at Hogwarts. Which means he did it starting back to when he was _ten years old_ or earlier.

"Do _any_ of you have any idea just how incredibly _smart_ you would have to be to pull something like that off? He was in close contact with Dumbledore, more than any other student I've known including the Head Boys and Girls, for over _three years_. And the man never once had any clue.

"It's _no wonder_ he thinks the rest of us 'daft morons' because, compared to him, we probably _are_!

"To top that off, the boy is the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House and Heir Tertiary of another. He is 'One of the Seven', so is his godfather and he's friends with the Heir Apparent of a third, Heir Apparent Neville Longbottom, that we know of _at least_!

"It is also well-known that almost immediately after the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, _Lord_ Harrison James Potter - _at fourteen_ \- swooped in and wrenched control of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance right out of the hands of Dowager Lady and Regent Augusta Longbottom of Longbottom, a powerful political heavyweight that the Dark Houses fear for good reason.

"With that control he then dragged the Heirs of the allianced Houses who attend Hogwarts into a private meeting and effectively laid down the law with them. When Heir Secondary Ernest MacMillan apparently got upset about it and _verbally abused_ Lord Potter in that meeting, Lord Potter did not hesitate one moment in kicking the entire House of MacMillan out of the alliance due to the _insult_ \- made in _private_. And then proceeded to make sure that news was very publicly known.

"And Ron, here, wants to _insult_ him? He wants to verbally _abuse_ him? _Publicly_?"

Percy gave his mother and father a moment to absorb all that before he quietly asked, "Knowing, as you now do, the following facts: One, the Harry Potter you thought you knew was a lie; two, he is now a full adult, with all the responsibilities and rights of such; three, he clearly knows and understands the law and he apparently demonstrated that knowledge during the First Task; four, he is now the _Lord_ of a Noble and Most Ancient House, one that makes him 'One of the Seven', and the Heir Tertiary of a second of the same rank; five, he has already shown he knows how to wield that power by wrenching back control of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance right out of the hands of Augusta Longbottom, with no effort at all; six, he knows Charlie told Ron to tell him the First Task involved getting past a dragon and Ron didn't tell him, _putting his life at risk_ ; and seven, he knows that whole thing on the First of September in 1991 at Kings Cross Station was a set-up and, apparently, has known that all along - do you really not think he knows that, if Ronnie-boy here continues to insult and or verbally abuse him, he has the right by our laws to kill him? _Seriously?_

"If you want Ron to live past the first twenty four hours he's back in Hogwarts castle when classes restart, if Lord Potter is also there, then you'd better do something about his behaviour and attitude - _fast_!

"If you don't believe me..." He then indicated the family clock, where Ron's clock hand was pointing to 'In Danger'. " _Look there!_ "

Molly's eyes snapped to the clock where her eyes verified for her that Percy spoke true. She blanched.

"Awww... _That_ 'd be right!" Ron loudly complained, not even looking at the Clock and leaning forward a little. "Harry-Bloody-Potter writes a letter and _everyone_ jumps to do his bidding! _Can't_ you see―"

That was as far as he got before his mother's open right hand connected with the left side of his face so hard it knocked him completely out of his seat and onto the floor. She'd had to lean all the way across the table from where she was standing to reach him; but the table wasn't that wide, just long.

Into the deafening silence following the loud 'crack' of palm meeting cheek flesh, followed by the sound of Ron crashing to the floor, Molly quietly said, "Arthur; take Ron out to the shed. Keep him there until you are informed his clock hand no longer points to 'In Danger'. If that means you have to decide that Ron will be taken to Muriel's, where he will remain until she manages to get it into his head why it's a bad idea to upset the Nobles, then so be it. At that time you can also inform her, in Ron's case, corporal punishment is a valid teaching tool."

"That... is a damned fine idea, Molly," Arthur just as quietly said.

He then turned to look down on the floor where Ron lay, rubbing his cheek with unshed tears filling his eyes. The hand-print from his mother's hand was already blooming red on the skin of his face, in detail.

"Ron," he said. "Go out to the shed and stay there... _Right now_... I will be out to join you and start to deal with you, in a few minutes."

"B-but―" started Ron, before his father rode right over him.

" _NOW!_ " bellowed Arthur.

Ron scrambled up off the floor and, nearly tripping over his own robes in the process, bolted out the back door; flinging it open, causing it to bounce off its stop and swinging back nearly shut as he ran.

A few seconds later, Molly quietly - almost plaintively - asked her husband, "You don't _really_ think Harry would―"

As he looked back at his wife with a worried expression, Arthur merely pointed to the clock.

None of their other four children present said a word, except Percy. As quietly as he spoke before, he said, "Your five youngest children were all sitting at this table. Of that five, only Ron's was pointing at 'In Danger'. Of that five, only Ron seems intent on upsetting Lord Potter.

"It could be for another reason, of course - one we are all unaware of. However, if after Dad has spent time with him in the shed his clock hand suddenly moves back to 'At Home' with the rest of our hands, you will know.

"If after that his hand again moves to 'In Danger', then it is likely he is again thinking of upsetting Lord Potter."

Arthur looked to his eldest still living at home and pridefully said, "I can see why you've been moved from International Magical Cooperation to the Minister's Office."

"Actually, I'm currently on loan to the Wizengamot Administration Services, at the moment. They needed more wands to take care of the massive amount of work brought on by the dozen trials that've just happened," replied Percy. "But, thank you." He was pleased to receive the recognition.

"That experience across multiple departments will stand you in good stead," smiled Arthur. "It'll get you moving up the ranks in no time, if that's your desire."

"Thank you, Dad," blushed the young man. "That was my thought, too."

Arthur sat there for a few more moments finishing his tea. With a sigh, he finally said, "Well, now that I've calmed down a fair bit, I'd better go deal with Ron."

He rose and slowly left out the back door.

Ron's clock hand moved back, for the time being, about five minutes later.

Molly saw it happen and sighed. She sent Arthur a messenger Patronus telling him that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once he'd eaten his lunch and taken his potions, after being reminded, Harry gave that a little while to settle in by reading more of the _Weekend Daily Prophet_ ; before he returned to his room to go over his 'list'.

Once he'd checked everything through yet another time, he gave a sigh, decided the Hat allowed him in Gryffindor for a reason, 'manned-up' and went looking for Hermione.

Finding her about to make her own way up to her room, he asked, "Care to take a walk with me? We've been pretty much cooped up inside for―"

"I'd love to!" she suddenly interrupted. Then smiled at him.

Relieved, he said, "Great! I believe you wanted to show me the neighbourhood?"

With a smile back she said, "We'd best let the aurors and Mum and Daddy know. Come on." And grabbed him by the hand, leading him out of the kitchen.

Finding Monica first, she said, "Mum. With Dumbledore 'on ice', he's not a threat at the moment. So, Harry and I can go for our walk. I want to show him where I went to primary school."

She smirked and said, "I'll let the aurors know."

After both teens raced upstairs for Hermione to grab a cardigan and Harry to grab a 'hoodie' - it was a little chilly outside - they quickly ran back downstairs again. And met two aurors waiting for them at the door.

Harry sighed and said, "No need for you to tail us with Dumbledore out of the way. We need a bit of privacy to talk."

Hermione gave him a curious look while the aurors glanced at one another. The senior said, "I think that'd be alright. How long do you think you'll be?"

Harry didn't know but Hermione replied, "About an hour, I think."

The senior gave a nod and said, "If you're any longer than an hour and fifteen, we'll come looking for you."

"Thank you," said Harry, grateful and with a relieved little sigh.

The junior auror held the door for them and they passed through.

Harry said, "See you soon!" And they were walking up the path to the front gate.

Before they'd even reached it, the Senior Auror said to his female partner, "Follow them under disillusionment, Weston. If they don't get into trouble, don't let them know you're there. Step in if they do, but only if it's something they can't handle."

The female auror gave a nod, quietly said, "Will do," then raised her wand to tap herself on the top of her head and faded out.

To the male auror, a moment later the door looked as if it pulled itself shut.

He then went looking for the Grangers, finding Wendell in his office.

"Dumbledore's currently locked up so Lord Potter and the young Miss have gone for their walk," he explained. "They don't know, but Auror Weston is tailing them under a disillusionment charm."

Wendell gave a relieved smile back and said, "Thank you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they walked down the street outside of Hermione's home, while Harry was trying to think of what to ask her and talk to her about, Hermione beat him to it.

"I suppose you were wondering what Dobby and I were talking about, yesterday morning," she said.

"No, actually," he replied. "I'd actually forgotten about that. And I don't mind if Dobby talks to you, or if you talk to him. If Dobby feels I need to know of what you talk about, he'll tell me."

"Even if it breaks a confidence of mine?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Because he's bonded to me, he _must_ answer to me. It's the nature of the symbiotic bond."

She thought about that for a moment and said, "I wanted to know more about the bond. How it is that he is able to tell you off, like he did our first night home."

"Because I ordered him to," said Harry. "For the past little over three years I've had you telling me off when you knew I'd done something wrong, or when you thought I was _going_ to do something wrong. But, you also explained why you believed or felt that way. I might not have always agreed with what you said, but I appreciate both the care you demonstrated by doing so and giving me a different viewpoint.

"However, house elves are bred and raised... and it is enforced by their bond... to do exactly what they're told by their masters; those to whom they're bonded. There are a few exceptions to that rule, and one of them is killing a human, but it's generally a pretty absolute rule.

"Just before I bonded with Dobby I told him I had some pretty firm rules that he had to obey. And that I was not going to bond with him without a change to the wording of that bond. Dobby agreed to them.

"The first thing you should know about our bond is that I bonded him to me, not as a servant, but as a loyal friend with servant being only secondary to that. But, what neither of us knew would happen, was that it made Dobby significantly magically stronger. It's been _years_ and he _still_ looks like he's one step away from bouncing off the walls with magical energy. He told me it feels as if he's _fizzing_ with magic; whatever that means.

"Now for the orders I gave him right from the start: First, he is not allowed to punish himself for any reason. Second, if he's done something wrong or made a mistake with something he's to come to me to talk about it and we'll figure out how to fix whatever it is or was between us. Third, he is to make sure he stays healthy and doesn't overwork himself; and I included working until he was exhausted in that. And fourth, if he thinks I'm being an idiot about something he was to tell me and not put up with my complaining about it. That last one was what you saw.

"I've also been working hard with him on his diction and how he refers to me. I ordered him to call me 'Harry' but he said he couldn't because it was against some Code of Life house elves live by. The way it was explained, it sounds almost religious. I then argued if he had to call me 'Master' then he was to call me simply 'Master Harry'. He slips up with that every now and again and appends 'Potter Sir' to it. But, I've at least got him to stop adding 'Great' or similar words to the front of it."

"He told me he's not happy that you stopped him doing that," she smiled. "He thinks _everyone_ should know just how great his master is."

Harry blushed and said, "Yeah, but it's _embarrassing_!"

"Is the Great Master Harry Potter, Sir, blushing?" she teased.

He stopped and turned to her with an almost horrified expression on his face, before he blushed so deeply it looked like he had third degree sunburn.

She freely and gaily laughed with that high tinkling laugh she had, before slipping her hand into his elbow and saying, "Come on. I wanted to show you where I went to school, remember?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	18. Betrothal Agreements

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Made some grammatical corrections to previous chapters. (Thank you Alix33 and a couple others.) Now we see how much of a manipulator Monica can be. On that, while Harry hates it when people manipulate him, we also get more of a taste of how much he can be considered a hypocrite here on for a little while._

 _A/N2: 'Missus Landringham' is a gift for Alix33. She'll know why. *grin*_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen - Betrothal Discussions**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at the Granger house, with the two teens out of the way, Wendell hunted down Monica. She was going around the house with a small watering can and checking to see which plants needed watering, only to find they'd all been done.

With a sigh she thought, 'Dobby.'

"Hi love," he said.

"Dobby's watered and trimmed all the indoor plants," she half-heartedly complained.

"House elves are apparently quite handy," he smiled.

"And annoying when you're looking for something to do," she smiled back.

"How'd your talk with Hermione go, yesterday and this morning?" he asked.

"She's clueless," she sighed. "It's clear she loves him. But, she seems to think it's the sort of love one has for a little brother. I think she's wrong and she's lying to herself so she doesn't get hurt."

"And he thinks he sees her as a big sister," he added. "I even had to talk to him about considering his feelings for her so he can get over the problem of not recognising love those Dursley people beat into him."

"They're _both_ clueless," she grumbled.

"Here I was, thinking I'd have to keep an eye on the pair of them just so they wouldn't go running off to find somewhere behind a closed door, and neither thinks like that," he said. "On one hand, I'm relieved. But, on the other, it's disappointing."

"She's _fifteen_ , 'Dell," she frowned. "And he's _fourteen_. They should _both_ be wanting to hump away at each other like _rabbits_!"

He blanched and said, "That's _one_ image I really didn't want passing through my mind."

"I didn't say they _should_ be doing it," she smiled. "I said they should be _wanting_ to do it."

"Errph!" he shuddered.

She laughed a similar tinkling laugh to Hermione.

"You know how the wizarding world is about a century behind ours, right?" she asked.

"Sometimes it looks even further than that," he returned. "However, I understand what you're getting at."

"Well, during my talk with Hermione I found out that Harry's parents married right out of school. That means they were eighteen," she explained. "So did that Ronald boy's parents, so do a _lot_ of magicals.

"For many in the magical world Hogwarts is a place parents can send their children so they can interact with other children and find their future spouses. She even told me there are some children that are betrothed in marriage contracts, similar to our nobility, before they even arrive at the school."

"That sounds..." he tried.

"Like about one to two centuries out of date; at least, socially?" she finished. "Yeah, it does. But, what did we just determine?"

"That they're one to two centuries behind _our_ world," he nodded, seeing what his wife was getting at.

"Now, think of this," she continued. "If wizarding adults tend to marry soon after they finish school, and that age puts them at or about seventeen to eighteen years of age, how old did you say Hermione was again?"

With a start he breathed, "Bloody Hell!"

"Next issue," she said, moving on while her husband was trying to get his head around the idea his little princess could easily make him a grandfather within five years. "She told me their school doctor... medi-witch... was under some form of loyalty potions and compulsion charms.

"When I pushed her on those she told me about more. _Love_ potions are a fact of life for witches and wizards. Soon after she got to the school back in 1991, the medi-witch warned all the girls about them and how to spot signs of it in themselves and those they were friends with. And, if they thought themselves or their friends were under one, to immediately bring it to her attention. And yet, she was discovered to have been under a similar one; and no one noticed a thing. We also now know Hermione was under a mild one back in 1991/92. _That_ has me worried."

Wendell was deep in thought.

"Moving on," she said. "We both also know the wizarding world has two hierarchies. There is one based on _blood_ status and one based on _House_ status.

"The one based on blood status, starting at the top, goes pureblood, halfblood, muggleborn, squib and muggle. The one on House status goes Noble and Most Ancient, Noble and Ancient, Ancient, Elder, Minor, Magical, Unhoused and Disowned.

"There's a third but it's not as important compared to the first two. It goes Lord, Lady, Heir Apparent, Heir Presumptive, other Heir, Member and those who don't fit in any of those categories.

"As a muggleborn and Unhoused, Hermione sits right down the totem pole on both the first two; while Harry, as Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, even though he's also a halfblood, sits about as close to the top as it gets. There's only six people in their society that _could_ be higher and they're all pureblood _Lords_. Sirius is one of those. And Hermione tells me another is currently a permanent resident in their hospital and is highly unlikely to ever recover. His son is a good friend of them both and is due to the inherit the title when he turns seventeen in a little under three years. That leaves four."

"So, what are you looking to achieve if you're telling me all this?" he asked.

"Don't bite my head off for the idea," she carefully replied. "But, I want to know how you feel about the idea of Hermione being better protected?"

"I'm all for it, of course," he replied. "Why?"

Taking a deep breath she screwed up her courage and explained, "I want to talk to Sirius about floating the idea of Harry and Hermione becoming betrothed to one another."

" _What?!_ " he loudly exclaimed. "Y-you want to _give_ our daughter―"

" _No!_ " she firmly and immediately cut in. "A Betrothal Agreement, from what I can gather, is a promise statement. However, it can also be written with escape clauses. That's the _first_ important part.

"The next is, when a witch or wizard is in a Betrothal Agreement, _both_ are protected under the auspices of the senior House. In this case, that would be Harry's; the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. To interfere in a Betrothal Agreement, including dosing one or the other or both with mind altering potions or charms, is considered interfering in the private practices of a House or Houses. At the level of Harry's House, that could see you _executed_ ; so, people are going to _very_ wary of trying such a thing. It would protect them both!"

"I don't _believe_ this!" he declared.

The voice of the current senior auror on their 'detail', Senior Auror Horatio Cummerbatch, was suddenly heard to say, " _Believe_ it, Doctor Granger." He was quite firm.

Spinning to the door leading to the kitchen, Wendell looked at him in shock. "Horatio? You mean, she's _right_?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Cummerbatch. "It's actually quite a clever idea, too."

"But, what if Harry..." began Wendell before he stuttered to a stop unable to find the right words.

"A formal Betrothal Agreement is not a licence to have sex, Sir," replied the auror, walking more fully into the room. "A Betrothal Agreement is a statement to the other Houses, plus individual witches and wizards, that these two... in this case, Lord Potter and your daughter... are, not just off limits to any form of courting, but most especially what your wife was describing.

"As your wife said, they can include clauses that allow the Agreement to be dissolved. It can be as simple as either party saying, 'I hereby dissolve our Betrothal Agreement' for it to be ended. For your own piece of mind you can also include a clause that states you can say, 'I hereby dissolve the Betrothal Agreement between Hermione and Harry' for it be ended."

"That's all?" asked Wendell, still doubtful.

"Yes," nodded Cummerbatch. "But, a Betrothal Agreement must include stipulations, just as any contract does in the muggle world. Normally, they would includes things like, 'The bride must produce at least one male heir within thirty-six months of the date of the union and another heir, whether male or female, within seventy two months'; or 'On the bonding of the marriage the House of Potter agrees to pay bride price of ten thousand galleons to the Head of the family of the bride and fifty thousand galleons on the birth of the first heir of the House of Potter resulting from the union'.

"It can also include business arrangements, as these usually do. 'As of the date of the union the House of Potter agrees to loan House Granger, at the interest rate of zero point one percent calculated yearly, the sum of two hundred and fifty thousand galleons. Such loan to be repaid in full, together with the interest, within five years to the day'. That sort of thing."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the auror, Wendell said, "It sounds like you have experience with these."

Cummerbatch smiled and replied, "They're quite common in our world, Sir. They're practically mandatory at Lord Potter's level."

"His... parents?" asked Wendell.

"It is not known for sure by the wizarding world at-large," shrugged the auror. "But, it is believed so, yes. However, it is also believed that they didn't enter a Betrothal Agreement until _after_ Lord James Potter proposed, if they did. And that was also after both reached of-age.

"Like your daughter, Lady Lily Potter was a muggleborn. The trial showed that her parents passed soon after she graduated from Hogwarts. However, as she was 'Unhoused' she did not need her parent's permission once she was of-age, anyway. And, by then, Lord James was also both of-age and rightful Lord of the House of Potter. So, he could sign such an Agreement off his own authority, too.

"If there is anyone who could truthfully tell you whether they entered such an agreement or not, it would be Lord Black. Before being Lord Potter's godfather, he was Lord James Potter's supposed best friend. They attended Hogwarts together in the same year. So, too, did Lady Lily Potter née Evans."

The auror stood there for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded on your conversation. We're taught not to do that and I'd be hexed into next week if The Boss ever found out. I'll leave you to it." And, with that, spun around and strode out the door.

Wendell stood thinking about what he'd been told for a long, long moment before he looked at his wife and asked, "Could it be that simple?"

"What I was going to suggest was, we speak with Sirius... Lord Black... when he next drops by," she replied with a smile. "The only thing I ask is that we discuss it... as adults."

He gave a firm nod and replied, "We'll do that. But, we'll do it away from the kids, first."

"Good," she said. "I don't want to discuss it in front of them yet, either."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After being shown Hermione's old primary school through the security fence - especially the library, of course - the two headed for the local small shopping district.

Harry used the opportunity to 'pick up some things' from the supermarket for the pantry, fridge and freezer at the Grangers that were either lacking or he felt he needed to contribute to. In Hermione's mind, though, Harry had basically bought a week's worth of grocery shopping.

Once out of the shops, Harry led Hermione into the back lane-way behind the supermarket and, checking by looking about first, called Dobby.

Dobby popped in, saw the bags Harry and Hermione were carrying and popped away with them.

"That's _so_ useful," said Hermione. "I first thought we'd have to carry them all back ourselves and was dreading what my arms and hands were going to feel like well before we got back."

Once back out on the street the two slowly made their way back to the Granger house.

And Harry finally screwed up his courage enough to ask what he desperately needed to, but still feared to, ask.

"Hermione," he began. "How do you know if you've fallen in love with someone?"

That stopped the girl in her tracks. And her stopping caused him to stop a step later and turn back to look at her.

She gawped back at him. "W-what?"

"How do you know if you've fallen in love?" he simply asked.

"I... what? I... don't know," she replied.

With a sigh he muttered, "Pity."

"W-why do you ask?" she asked a little fearfully.

Looking away and blushing a little he quietly replied, "Your dad said he believes I've fallen in love with... someone; but, because I never experienced love as a child growing up, I don't know what to look for to determine if I've fallen in love or not."

"He said that?" she squeaked. 'Oh, no!' she thought.

"Yeah," he almost morosely replied. "I spent a long time thinking about it, analysing it, and I can see his point."

"And... as a result, you think you're in love with someone?" she carefully asked.

'I've lost him!' she thought. 'Oh, Merlin! _I'm_ in love with him!... Where did _that_ come from?'

"Yeah," he sighed. With a gesture he got them both moving again as they continued to walk up the path of the street that would take them back to her place.

"Can I ask who?" she asked. "If you want to tell me, that is."

Inside she was thinking, 'Whoever it is, I'll help him any way I can. But, I'm going to _hate_ it.'

"It's the one person I know who cares for me, not who I _am_ to them, not who I could _be_ for them, not who they _think_ I am," he replied. "Oh. And they're also female; just in case you thought I might've batted for the other team."

'Cho?... Possibly,' she thought. 'Katie?... Maybe... Ginny?... Merlin, no!―'

Screwing up her courage to hear her doom, she said, "It'll help if you stop beating about the bush and tell me who we're talking about, Harry."

"At risk of our friendship being irreparably harmed," he said. "And please believe me when I say I really, really, _really_ hope that this doesn't hurt our friendship―."

"Harry―" she almost growled.

" _You!_ " he suddenly blurted. Then cringed away, expecting 'Mount Hermione' to erupt.

That brought the girl to another sudden halt.

Again taking an extra step when she suddenly stopped again, but also stepping away in case she was going to hit him. He stood looking at her, blushing and expecting her to hit him.

She was again gawking at him.

"H-Hermione?" he tentatively asked. "Y-you're not going to hit me, a-are you?"

Suddenly, her jaw snapped shut and she dived at him. That drove them both to the ground.

" _Oof!_ " he exclaimed, hitting the ground. He felt lucky his head hit the little grass strip between the path and the curb of the road.

"Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry!" she was babbling.

The female auror following them, Auror Second Class Weston, wanted to check the time right then but couldn't. She'd just have to try and figure out how long it was between now and when they got back to the house. There was a betting pool someone in the 'bullpen' was going to win.

Harry, though, was confused. Hermione was apparently trying to crush him to death with one of her hugs, while also trying to wrestle with him on the ground, all the while crying into his pullover 'hoodie'.

"Ummm... Hermione?" he asked.

Suddenly, everything stopped for a few moments. Hermione had stopped her babbling, wrestling and sobbing.

Again suddenly, she sat up on his upper thighs with what he quickly realised were her bits and had both her hands pressed flat on either side of his upper chest.

With a serious expression on her face she firmly asked, "Do you know how badly you scared me? I was going through my mind wondering who it was! Cho, Katie, Ginny, even _Lavender_!"

"Sorry," he quietly said. "I was trying to build up the courage to let you know it was you. You're not really angry with me, are you?"

She stared at him for a long moment before she said, "No. I can never stay mad with you."

Harry relaxed in relief.

"However," she said. And he tensed up again. "Don't you have a question you should be asking me?"

Confused, he lay there thinking about it, not wanting to ask the wrong question.

"Ummm... y-you're... okay with that?" he carefully asked.

"No, you _git_!" she snapped back and then actually did hit him lightly on the chest.

Harry felt devastated. She didn't like him loving her. She didn't love him.

"That's the _wrong_ question!" she snapped again. "You're supposed to ask me if I would be your _girlfriend_!"

"Oh," he said, confused, before he understood what she meant. From the sudden swooping drop into the depths of despair his heart soared in joy. " _Oohh!_ "

"Well?" she asked.

Neither teen had moved to stand up from the ground. Harry was still laying on his back on the footpath with Hermione sitting on his thighs with her hands on his chest.

"Hermione Granger," he more formally said. "Will you consent to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she immediately and gaily cried, before diving forward and mashing her lips to his.

They were like that for a few long seconds, with Hermione crushing his lips with her own, before both teens heard a loud and pointed throat clear, " _Huh-hmm!_ "

Hermione sat up straight again and both teens turned to the sound. Harry noticed on the other side of the front fence of a property they were passing, a little old lady wearing a wide brimmed straw hat, threadbare dress, light unbuttoned cardigan, wearing gardening gloves and holding a pair of garden scissors in her right hand.

"Oh! Hello, Missus Landringham!" said Hermione to the woman.

Harry could see the woman had obviously been kneeling in the garden along her low brick front fence and both of them had missed her. He could also see she was trying to put on a stern expression while trying to hide the fact she was happy for them. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Miss Granger," said the woman. "A young lady does not sit on her young suitor - on the _ground_ , mind - and then try to _bruise_ his lips with her own! It is _unbecoming_!"

Hermione blushed and said, "Ummm... Sorry, Missus Landringham." Then she slowly climbed to her feet.

Before Harry could move, the old woman then cast her stern gaze on him and said, "As for you, young man; don't you think you should be escorting Miss Granger home so you can ask her father if you may court her, first?"

Harry blushed scarlet before he scrambled to his feet. "S-sorry, Ma'am!" he exclaimed.

Then he quickly grabbed Hermione by the hand and tried to run back to her house while dragging her behind.

" _Harry!_ " screamed Hermione within the first half dozen steps, as she was dragged along. "We _don't_ need to run! _Slow down!_ "

That brought Harry to an almost stop before he squeaked, "Sorry!"

Out of earshot, the old woman's expression turned into a smile. "Tch! The children of today. No sense of the proper proprieties!" she wistfully said. Then she giggled, before she dropped back to her knees and returned to her trimming.

'Wait until the bridge club hear about _this_!' she thought, cutting away a particularly misbehaving branch. 'Right on the outside path in front of my roses!' Then she giggled again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as they got back into the house - Hermione almost dragging Harry inside, this time - she ran off looking for her mother.

" _MUU-UUM_!" she two-tone called up the stairs.

Then was startled when her mother's voice called from her left in the parlour. "Don't _shout_ , Hermione!"

The girl first whirled on locating where the voice came from before she then whirled on Harry and demanded, "Go find Daddy!" Then dashed into the parlour.

Standing there, Harry blinked a moment before he decided talking to her father was _not_ something he wanted to do, just yet. Instead, he headed for the kitchen.

'I'd best go make sure Dobby's put all the groceries away, first,' he thought. 'And, hopefully, he's not started preparing dinner yet.'

He also knew the chances of Dobby not putting the groceries away, or that the elf had actually started dinner already considering the time, had nothing to do with it. Was he _avoiding_ talking to her father? Of course not!

Then used the time to consider what he would be cooking for dinner that evening. He was muttering various recipes as they passed through his head while he was head down and bum up in the ice chest.

Happy as a niffler in a Gringotts vault, Hermione found her mother reading through some documents on a lounge.

She practically leapt onto the armchair opposite and stared at her mother with a big grin on her face.

When Monica looked up in surprise, she saw her daughter sitting on the chair opposite, the biggest smile she'd ever seen on her face, her eyes figuratively, if not practically, sparkling and behaving as if she was a hyperactive six year old on a sugar high dosed up with cochineal red food dye colouring forced to sit still.

That was something Monica well-remembered from back in the girl's first week ever of school - muggle primary - when another child had shared a bag of 'Red Frogs' lollies with her.

It had taken hours for the girl to burn through the sugar and dye and, when she did at the dinner table, fell face-first into her mashed potatoes instantly asleep.

Wendell was chuckling so hard he was useless and it was left to Monica to wipe her daughter's face clean of her dinner with a face cloth before carrying her upstairs to her room, which was then the room Harry now had, and putting her to bed.

Setting aside the documents she was going over, Monica made sure her features were under control before turning to look once again upon her daughter. "Hermione dear, you look as if―"

"Harryaskedmetobehisgirlfriend!" the girl blurted before her mother even had a chance to reach anywhere near the end of her own sentence.

Mentally slowing down what her daughter actually said, Monica was a few moments before she calmly said, "I see. And what was your response?"

"Isaidyes,ofcourse!" The expression on Hermione's face implied a second sentence - 'Are you stupid?'

Forcefully smothering the snort of amusement that tried to escape and nodding, Monica packed away the documents into a neat pile on the coffee table between them. She was using the time to properly school her emotions and expression. She didn't want to let on she both expected it and very much wanted it. Finally, she said, "Let's go into the kitchen, make a cup of tea, take it out onto the back patio and talk about it."

Rising, while Hermione popped to her feet like a 'jack-in-the-box', Monica led the way. However, they were interrupted in their intent before even leaving the parlour when Dobby popped in and said, "The Great Master Harry Potter, Sir, be... ' _cheffing_ '. Dobby be bringings you tea out to patio." Then popped away again.

"Uh-huh," muttered Monica. "Out to the patio, then," she said with a nod.

By then and in the kitchen, Harry was well on his way into preparing dinner.

He was well into it when Dobby popped in and began making up a service of tea.

"What're you up to, Dobs?" he asked.

"Missus and Miss Grangy be havings tea on the patio, Master Harry," replied the elf.

Harry gave a nod, left the elf to it and returned to what he was doing.

Thirty minutes later he called Dobby and explained what he was doing and why.

"If I miss anything before something else has come up, would you mind taking care of it for me, Dobby?" he asked.

"Of course, Master Harry," replied the elf.

"Thank you," he sighed. "Now, where would I find Wendell?"

"Mister Grangy be in his office, Master Harry," replied Dobby.

"Thank you," said Harry, standing up straight as Dobby popped away again.

Bracing himself for the... confrontation... Harry headed to the office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Finding Wendell in his office as he knew he would be - Dobby knew where everyone he considered part of his household to be at any given time - he knocked on the door before entering. The door was open.

Wendell took all of about two seconds to realise something was deeply worrying the boy.

Gesturing to the seat opposite his desk, he said, "Come in and take a load off, Harry."

Watching the boy as he seemed to move cautiously forward before sitting, Wendell realised the boy was apparently somewhat afraid of _him_.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Errr... there's no problem!" the boy was quick to reply. "That is... _I_ don't think it's a problem... _I_ think it's wonderful!... But... Ummm... You..." Then he sighed.

Wendell wasn't going to push the boy to hurry up because he knew, from experience, that more often than not it actually slowed things down. So he just waited for the boy to get to what he needed to say.

"I thought a lot about what you said... you know, when you said I needed to analyse my feelings."

Wendell nodded, starting to get an inkling as to what the boy was on about. If he was right...

"And I reached a rather surprising... and I mean that in a good way," the boy was quick to say. "I mean... I figured out that... ummm... that... I'm-in-love-with-your-daughter." Then winced.

Clearly, Harry expected to be yelled at, but Wendell wasn't going to do that. Instead, he calmly said, "It's about time you figured that out."

Giving a start of shock and gaping back like a stunned mullet at the older man, Harry ineloquently returned, "Hunh?"

The expression of shocked confusion on the face of the young man, who often appeared wise beyond his years, amused Wendell enough it had him smiling, almost grinning, back. "Harry, I think you and Hermione were the only two people in this house who did not know that before dinner the first night you were here was concluded. And, yes, I'm including the aurors who've come and gone in that."

"You... knew?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Wendell immediately and simply stated back.

"Is that what..." Harry stated but stopped, unsure what to ask.

"Is that what that discussion I had with you out on the patio was all about?" asked Wendell. Then, not waiting for Harry to respond, replied, "Yes."

With Harry still confused, having no idea this was how this conversation would go and having no idea where to go from here, Wendell gave him a moment to think about it before he said, "I take it you've come in here to ask if you can date my daughter?"

When Harry again gaped back in shock at how well Wendell had sussed out what he'd come in for, Wendell chuckled and said, "My answer is yes."

Then, when Harry immediately appeared relieved, Wendell asked, "Have you asked _her_ , yet?"

"Errr... yes," Harry softly replied. "When we were out for our walk."

When Wendell nodded, Harry continued, "There was this little old lady out working in her garden, I think she was trimming her roses next to the front fence... I never noticed her and I don't think Hermione did either, at the time, because she must've been kneeling... but, when I asked Hermione and she said yes... Oh, she said yes, by the way..." he said, glancing up for the moment. "Well, she... the little old lady, that is... I think her name was Missus Landringham?..."

Wendell immediately pictured the woman and remembered her as someone who had once brought his daughter home when she was a little girl and some bullies had picked on her on her way home from primary.

"Well," continued Harry, rambling. "She said something about how Hermione had tackled me to the ground and how it was improper for Hermione... that's when she said yes, by the way... how it was improper for Hermione to behave that way. Then she looked at me and told me... well, _reminded_ me, really... that I had to come and ask you if I could court your daughter... and, well―"

"And here you are," nodded Wendell.

"Errr... yes," replied Harry.

"Well," said Wendell, "I've already said yes, so that's out of the way."

Harry nodded back.

"But, there are rules."

Harry braced himself up, took on a serious expression and nodded once back.

'There's that young man, wise beyond his years, again,' thought Wendell. "Rule One: I know the two of you are likely to argue to the point tears are going to flow, at some times; but, if you _ever_ hurt my daughter to the point she feels she has no choice but to run home to her Mum and Daddy, I will hunt you down and they'll never find your body."

Harry looked horrified. "I-I'd _never_ ―" he spluttered.

Wendell immediately raised his hand in a stop gesture, which immediately shut Harry up again.

"I never said you would, Harry," explained Wendell. "These are rules I'm laying down so that _you_ know them and _I_ know you know them."

When Harry calmed back down and nodded a few moments later, Wendell continued. "Two: While in this house you will _never_ be alone in a room with my daughter with the door closed. Actually, you can expand that to be, while boyfriend and girlfriend you will never be alone in _any_ room with my daughter with the door closed.

"Three: Between the hours of 10.00pm and 7.00am, each of your rooms are off limits to the other.

"Four: At all other times you will never enter the room of the other without being specifically invited. And, again, the door is to remain wide open. Don't forget to knock first if the door is closed.

"Five: Hands will never wander to inappropriate areas on the other.

"Six: 'No' means ' _Hell_ , no! Not going to happen!' And you'll _never_ push it.

"Seven: You'll never use any form of potion or other magic on my daughter unless it is to protect her from harm. And, even then, it will be with her freely given prior consent. That's something the two of you will need to discuss in advance.

"Eight: If you believe she is under such a potion or charm or whatever from someone else, you will immediately take her to get medical attention. Once you've done that, you will then use your authority as a Lord in your world to see that the person or persons who did it to her are justly punished.

"Nine: My daughter is our greatest precious gift to Monica and I. You will pro-actively, actively and _re_ actively do everything in your power, and beyond if necessary, to protect her from harm.

"Ten: If you discover that there's a problem and you don't know how to deal with it, come and see me, Monica or... if you prefer... contact your godfather to talk it over. While you are wise beyond your years and have been declared an adult, you are still a fourteen year boy.

"Got all that?"

Harry was thinking hard and eventually replied, "I'm probably going to have to review this memory in my pensieve; but, I think, for _now_ , I've got it."

Wendell smiled back, picked up a sheet of A4 paper off the desk blotter in front of him and handed it over.

Harry accepted it, flipped it right way round and saw that it was the same ten rules in printed form. It was headed with the title, ' _The Ten Rules for Dating My Daughter_ '.

Looking back in shock, he squeaked, "You _knew_?"

"I told you, Harry," replied Wendell, "Everyone in this house, bar you and my daughter, knew you loved each other. I'll also add your godfather and the Tonkses to that list. It was only a matter of time before _you two_ figured it out. I also already guessed it would happen within a day or two after that talk we had; and you asked her to be your girlfriend."

"So, you _prepared_ for it," said a surprised Harry.

"Working on writing down that," said Wendell, indicating the paper now in Harry's hand, "Is what's occupied me for the past couple of days."

"Now," he said. "I believe your godfather and I need to talk. Monica was informing me of something in your world that has to do with what happens when two young people form a relationship.

"A _Betrothal Agreement?_ " Harry exclaimed, once again shocked out of his mind.

"Very _good_ , Harry," smiled Wendell. "I'm led to believe one is important, as it will protect both you and Hermione from... _interference_ in your relationship.

"Don't worry. As you're now an adult in your world and as you're also the Head of your House, I'm assured no one but you can enter you into such an Agreement," he said. "I just want to talk to your godfather about it as I intend to wrack his brains about how one is laid out. I have a daughter to think about - a muggleborn, _Unhoused_ daughter."

"Ah!" said Harry, again calming down. "I didn't think of that. I'll contact him by mirror in a little while and ask him to stop by tomorrow. I'm sure Cousin Andromeda will let him out of her sight for a little while for this."

"Thank you, Harry," nodded the father of his now girlfriend, before the man seemed to want to return to whatever else he was doing in the office before he'd turned up.

"Thank you, Wendell," he replied, standing and making his way out. He was holding the sheet of paper in his off-hand as he left.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Meanwhile, Monica and Hermione were talking out on the patio. At first, Hermione was talking a mile a minute and Monica was just listening and trying to make sense of it all.

Finally, the girl calmed down enough Monica was able to ask her daughter the how, the what and the when.

She then got the story from her daughter what Harry told Wendell, but from Hermione's perspective.

"I was _sooo_ worried," Hermione said. "It wasn't until he said he thought he might be in love with someone and wanted to ask me something that I realised _I_ loved him!

"I thought he was going to ask me for help in asking another girl - I would have, of course - I'm his friend and that's what friends do for each other. But, I felt like he might as well have kicked me in the guts for how _bad_ it made me feel."

"Buuuut―" urged Monica.

"But, he was trying to screw up his courage to ask _me_ if I would be his girlfriend. It made me just _so_ happy! I felt like I was going to float up into the air and away, right _there_! That's when I knew I had to say 'yes'."

Then she sighed while staring off into nothingness.

'She's _smitten_ ,'' thought Monica. 'No doubt about it. It's about time and this will make things easier.

'Wendell will be talking with Harry about calling his godfather to come visit. No need to worry Hermione about it. We'll let her know when it's practically a done deal.'

Looking to her daughter she firmly said, "Now that you two have finally recognised your feelings for one another, there are rules you're going to need to follow."

Hermione instantly blushed and looked away. "Mu-uum!" she whined.

"No. Listen!" her mother pressed. "Your father will be giving Harry a similar set of rules―"

Hermione immediately looked horrified. "B-but that could _scare_ him! He's... his relatives―"

"Hermione. _Stop_!" her mother firmly interrupted. When the girl did she continued, "You know very well your father and I are trained in how to handle children, even one's as mature as Harry, who were the victims of child abuse. Your father is _not_ going to do or say anything that is going to send Harry running for the hills; and you _know_ it.

"As I told you, you and Harry seemed to be the only two people who have passed in and out of this house over the past few days who didn't know you two loved each other. It was only a matter of time before you two figured it out."

"Harry told me Daddy told him he needed to analyse his feelings," explained Hermione. "I thought it was for another girl."

"Nope," said Monica. "Therefore, we've had a couple of days of discussing it and working out how we were going to handle it. And remind me to send a thank you gift to Missus Landringham for sending Harry to your father as soon as he got back."

Hermione just looked worried.

"He'll be fine," said her mother. "Now. Back to the subject of rules―"

"Mu-uuum; I know the _rules_ ," she said.

"And I'm going to go over them and sharpen them up a little," her mother firmly stated. "You and I have already discussed how you're on birth control potions and why. And, as I said at the time, I can see the wisdom of that. However, just because you're on birth control, does not give you licence to have sex."

Hermione blushed again and muttered, "I'm not ready, anyway."

"Maybe not," said Monica. "But, your _body_ is. And you know there are certain chemical reactions that will drive you to want to - 'Nature's imperative'. It will be up to the _both_ of you to ensure you retain enough power of will to overcome it. And your knowledge of you being on birth control may warp your thoughts into thinking there'd be no consequences.

"Your father and I... mainly _me_ , I guess... have worked hard to instil in you the responsibility and courage to stop before things get... out-of-hand."

"I don't know if Harry―" tried Hermione.

" _That_ is not our, or your, responsibility," said Monica. "That is the responsibility of his godfather. And Wendell will be telling Harry to invite him over so they can talk."

Shocked, Hermione squeaked, "Daddy and Harry are going to talk about―"

"No. Your father is telling Harry to invite Sirius over so _Sirius_ can talk to Harry about that," her mother corrected. "Your father and Sirius need to talk about something _else_. It's a business issue."

"About what?" she asked.

"A _business_ issue, Hermione," Monica firmly stated. "You know better than to ask questions like that. If Sirius thinks you should know, he'll tell you."

Hermione blushed at the rebuke, this time; rather than in mortification. The nature of her father being a JP and her mother being a CD meant there were both business and law issues she was not allowed to be privy to - and she'd forgotten that.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I've been away for so long, so often..."

Monica nodded and said, "You're forgiven. The reminder was more than enough."

Of course, Monica also felt a little bad about it because she was using the nature of their 'after hours' jobs to keep something from her daughter. That was not a little dishonest of her.

"Next," she said. "Your father raised a little girl to almost twelve, when she suddenly disappeared into a different world. After that, he saw her for two months during the middle of the year, if that; then two weeks over Christmas; and two weeks over around Easter. Because of that, he hasn't had much of a chance to... internalise... that the eleven year old little girl he helped raise is now a fifteen year old young woman, wise beyond her years. That's why he slips up every now and then and calls you, 'Princess'.

"So, the idea of you kissing... and being kissed back... by a fourteen year old boy he also knows is recognised as an adult, is rich and famous and is politically powerful might be a bit much for him to see, for now."

"I've only kissed him like that once," she blushed. "That was when he asked me to be his girlfriend and, even then, Missus Landringham interrupted us."

Monica laughed. "So you told me," she grinned. "But, I told you that so you can... save your father the dyspepsia... of seeing his little princess effectively _snogging_ with her boyfriend."

Hermione grinned back and said, "I can see that... yeah. Alright, I'll make sure we don't do something that upsets Daddy's senses."

"Thank you," her mother said. "Next..."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had gone back to his room and pulled out his mirror. He sat there looking down at it for a moment as he thought about what he wanted and needed to say to the man.

With his mind still a little fuzzy from his asking Hermione to be his girlfriend and then talking to her father - who then up and surprised him, too - had him hesitating.

'Right,' he thought. 'Another list, first.'

Setting the mirror aside he pulled parchment and quill before himself and uncapped his ink bottle.

When he finished the short list of subjects, thought about if he needed to talk about more than that and not thinking of anything relevant for the time, he picked up the mirror again.

"Padfoot", he called.

A few moments later Sirius appeared. "Prongslet!"

"Hi."

Sirius took a long look at Harry's face, and asked, "Aaaaaallll-right! What's going on?"

"I'm going to tell you some big news, then I'm going to tell you some surprising news, and then I'm going to ask you to do some research for me," he replied. "After that, I need you to come visit with us tomorrow."

Sirius gave him a long look as a smirk suddenly appeared on his face. "Finally asked her, did you?"

"Yes," he replied, before he realised. "Wait. What? You knew? _Damn_! Wendell said you did, but I don't think I believed it."

Sirius laughed and said, "Settle down, Pup. You asked her. What did she say?"

"I was surprised," he replied. "She said, 'Yes'. Then she tackled me to the ground and kissed me so hard I think she bruised my lips."

Sirius laughed and then asked, "I take it that was the big news?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound so big for you," said a slightly dejected godson.

"It's still big news, Pup," replied Sirius. "What's the... surprising news?"

"He knows about the wizarding world's Betrothal Agreements, Sirius," he quietly replied. "He wants to discuss the subject with you."

"He does?" asked a shocked godfather. "Then... wow! That _is_ surprising news. How'd he find out?"

"No idea, if you didn't tell him," he replied. "If it wasn't you, then it must have been Hermione. And, if it was Hermione, I'm wondering...

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Of course! Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Pardon?" asked Sirius.

"Back in First Year, I remember Hermione asking, in general terms, why Parkinson - Pansy Parkinson, that is - was fawning all over Draco Malfoy," he explained. "Ron said something about 'They must be in a Betrothal Agreement, I guess.' And a few other not very flattering things, but that's beside the point. And, that got Hermione asking more about them.

"She then must have told her parents all about them in one of her letters home, or when she was home talking to them."

"Seems the likely scenario," nodded Sirius. "But, since he does, it's going to make things a great deal easier."

"Easier?" he warily asked.

"Easier," his godfather immediately and firmly replied. "Harry, you're a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. As such, you really need one. _Especially_ , since Hermione is a muggleborn."

"So, I take it my parents had one?" he asked. "That was going to be my next question, by the way."

"Yes," replied Sirius. "Your father had one drawn up, with your mother sitting by his side as he had it done, once they decided to make their engagement public.

"But, I want you to also remember that both of your parents were of-age when they did it. Because Hermione is not, it is up to her magical guardian to complete one in her stead."

"And, who'd be hers?" he asked. "I thought it'd be Dumbledore. But, as he's no longer headmaster―"

"As a muggleborn student attending Hogwarts, if she didn't already have one by default, it devolves to her Head of House," explained Sirius. "However, that was Minnie McGonagall; and she's now gone. I'd have to look it up, but it could still be her since her magical guardian could be identified by name, rather than title. If it's by title then, since there's currently no Head of House for Gryffindor, it would devolve to the Deputy Head. As there's no Deputy Head at the moment, it then devolves to the Head. That would mean her magical guardian would be Lady Griselda Marchbanks."

"That's―" he began.

"Hold your horses, Pup," his godfather interrupted. "Just a minute. There's something else you need to know."

When Harry nodded, he continued, "I've had Ted looking into what's needed to have magical guardianship transferred from one person to another without the current magical guardian having any say in the matter. And I had him doing it with Hermione... and this matter, truth be told... in mind.

"Your ructions across the hierarchy of Hogwarts have presented an opportunity. As Minerva McGonagall has now been found to be guilty of crimes against children, she is no longer eligible to hold a magical guardian position. So that covers the chance she _was_ Hermione's.

"Secondly, if it was by title, then without a current Head of House for Gryffindor or Deputy Head in their stead it has likely devolved to Griselda. And Griselda would never refuse to allow a transfer of magical guardianship to another if she believed the muggleborn's parents wished it so of their own free will.

"Even if she does, it can be lawfully argued that Hermione's parents effectively signed over magical guardianship to Minerva McGonagall and no one else. Therefore, they would have the right to choose another if they so chose. And the current magical guardian would not even need to know until it was done."

"Well, I certainly hope you intend on discussing this with Hermione's parents, first," Harry huffed.

"Of course," said Sirius. "Talking to her father about Betrothal Agreements gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to him and Monica about her magical guardianship.

"Now, what's the... research you want me to do?"

Harry was a moment glancing at the written list before he looked back and said, "I'd like you to have a look at what hardcore Betrothal Agreements are in the Black records. Only those you can share, of course. I want Wendell and Monica both to have a full understanding of just how... vicious... some of them can be. Forewarned is forearmed."

Surprised, Sirius said, "I'll see what I can find. You might also want to write an authorisation for me to look into the betrothal records for the House of Potter, while I'm at it. Write it down and have Dobby deliver it. Then I'll head for Gringotts and go through the records of both Houses, there."

"Good idea!" he grinned. "And, since my parents are deceased, see if you can find that one, too. Since it's a modern one between a Lord and a muggleborn it will be a perfect example."

"You got it," nodded Sirius.

"You've got time, too," said Harry. "Tomorrow's a work day, Monday, so both Grangers are going to be at work until after 6.00pm."

"Only the one day, huh?" asked Sirius. " _My!_ You _must_ be eager!"

"Sorry," he blushed. "It's just... I don't know how long it's going to take you... And I just wanted to warn you that for the next five days they won't be home until after six. Plus, Wendell asked for it to be tomorrow."

"Home alone with the delectable Miss Hermione Granger," Sirius mock-sighed. "Can you two be trusted?"

"Alone?" he snorted, before wryly adding, "Hardly. Not with three aurors watching over us."

Sirius laughed. "I'll get it done."

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said gratefully. "I really appreciate this."

"That's fine, Pup. That's what a godfather is for," smiled Sirius. "However, since Andi's going to go off at me about gallivanting all over the country again; when she finds out, I'm telling her you made me do it! _Ha!_ _Mirror off!_ "

As Sirius's image blurred away to be replaced by his own, it was a moment for Harry to realise just what his godfather had done.

' _Bastard!_ ' he thought in humour. And chuckled. 'Oh, well. All she can do is tell me off.'

Then he pulled a fresh sheet of parchment before himself so he could write Sirius his authorisation for access to the Potter family records at Gringotts.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	19. Dobby Jumps In

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen - Dobby Jumps In**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was up early as he wanted to be up when both adult Grangers left for work. He was surprised when they didn't leave until almost 8.00am and asked about it.

"Harry, we're dental _surgeons_ , not ordinary dentists," explained Monica. "On a Monday morning we have a nine o'clock start at the hospital to go over the surgical programme for the week. Then we do rounds, then we have an early lunch. We finally start operations at just after lunch.

For Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday we tend to follow a schedule starting at 8.00am of rounds, surgery, lunch, surgery, post-op and wrap up with a couple hours, if necessary, spare. We also try to fit speaking with referred patients in among there when we can. Some surgeries are long, some are short. That gives us the time to see new patients. Friday is paperwork, review and self study of new techniques and the like in our field.

"Ah," he said. "That's why you were able to cancel your day, last Friday, at such short notice."

"That's why," she smiled with a nod.

As Hermione joined them, having just come down, Wendell stood up straight and said, "Now, you two..."

Harry focussed his full attention on him.

"I've spoken with the aurors and they'll be keeping an eye on you," he firmly said. "So, no funny business while we're not here. Got it?"

" _Dah-deeee!_ " Hermione whined, while madly blushing.

"Yes, Sir," Harry immediately and firmly replied. "I have your trust and will not abuse it."

"I know, Harry," he replied. "I'm just invoking 'Father's Prerogative' by warning you."

"Yes, Wendell," said Harry, more relaxed.

That the senior auror had told him the aurors wouldn't step in, even if the two decided to consummate their relationship in the middle of the parlour floor, was beside the point. He'd talked to them.

"Sorry, Sir," the auror had apologised. "But, we're here to ensure the safety of Lord Potter and... now that he and your daughter are soon to be in a Betrothal Agreement, from what I hear... she's included in that too.

"Under our law; they are both over thirteen years of age, there is less than a two year age gap between them, Lord Potter does not hold a position of authority over your daughter and, if it happens, they would both be consenting. As such, we would be required to simply give them privacy."

"Understood. Thank you, auror," Wendell had replied. He had what he needed, anyway.

"A reminder, Sir," said Harry. "My Lord Black is likely to pay us a visit, this very evening, after the sixth hour past noon."

While Hermione gave him a funny look for his formal language, Wendell smiled and replied, "I well remember, Lord Potter. Thank you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Wendell and Monica out for the day, both teens spent more time together.

At her request, Harry began to educate Hermione better on the roles the Houses played in wizarding British society. It had started with her asking why he had used the formal language he had used with her father that morning.

"At that moment I wasn't 'Harry' speaking with your 'Dad' about 'Sirius'," he explained. "I was acting as Heir Tertiary and Agent for Lord Black of the House of Black, speaking with Doctor Wendell Granger, Justice of the Peace, concerning a business matter between Lord Sirius Black and himself. It was not my place to be familiar in the role I was playing. Your father understood that."

She firmly said, "I need to learn this."

"Yes, you do," he agreed. And smiled back.

That led to Harry getting what books he had on the subject out and looking for what ones he needed to teach her.

"At some stage we need an excursion to Diagon Alley," he said. "Now that we're out of school, I can spend time having a browse and looking for books like this. The last time I was there I had snuck out of the school and time was limited. And most of that was taken up with what I had to quickly accomplish in Gringotts."

He started with an overview of the Houses and which was what.

"I know this, Harry," she exasperatedly said.

"I'm sure you do," he reasonably said back. "However, I don't know that you know everything I'm trying to teach you, so I have to go over it in case there's something important you should know that you don't.

"However, at least your prior knowledge of a lot of it will make most of this go faster. We can quickly skip through what you know, as a sort of revision, and focus on what you don't when we find something you don't."

She gave a minor harrumph, but didn't object. "Fine."

"Wasn't that _my_ signature response?" he teased.

She gave him a look and said, "Why do you think I used it?" And smirked.

He chuckled and the two teens got on with it.

While Hermione knew all the 'ranks' of the Houses she wasn't so sure about the terms relating to the Heirs. "Why Heir Primary, Secondary and Tertiary, while they also use Heir Apparent and Presumptive?"

"Apparent and Presumptive are sub-ranks of Primary," he replied. "Heir Apparent refers to the heir that will ascend to the Lordship unless they predecease the Lord, or they're Disowned. An Heir Presumptive can be dropped down the line of succession by someone born who would become the Heir Primary.

"For example, Andromeda is currently Heir Primary of the House of Black... or, rather, Heir _ess_ Primary. But, she can lose the position by Sirius becoming a father by blood; which makes her an Heiress Presumptive. That son or daughter would then be Heir or Heiress Primary. If it's a girl she would be Heiress Presumptive because Sirius could then have a boy, who would then be Heir Apparent, while the girl moved down to Heiress Secondary.

"With each child Andromeda would also drop back one, with Nymphadora and me also dropping back one as well. In the aforementioned order, on the birth of the girl she'd drop from being Heiress Primary to Heiress Secondary. And on the birth of the boy, she'd drop back from being Heiress Secondary to Heiress Tertiary. And so on.

"However, below Heir or Heiress Tertiary we're simply known as _an_ Heir. Clear, so far?"

Hermione nodded, "That makes more sense than what I read."

"And, what about the heirs of the House of Potter?" she then asked. "Do you have any? What with you being the last of your line, I mean."

Harry smiled and said, "I wondered when you'd ask. There is no one of the main Potter line left. I'm the last. Therefore, we had to go up the line until we found someone who carries Potter blood today, off a cadet line. To do that we had to go all the way up to my Great Grandfather's younger brother. He was one of the first aurors in what became known as MaCUSA. Then we came down that line until we found someone still alive.

"The next in line is someone in America who, when the goblins researched them, has shown himself to be a bit of a scoundrel. Therefore, I've ensured he's not been informed of his status. And he will _only_ be informed if something happens to me before I've married and had children of my own.

"However, I've identified him as Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter with Gringotts so, if I should die without progeny, the Ministry cannot seize the Potter fortune; as they would, if I didn't. I'd rather the scoundrel have it than the Ministry seize it.

"He may not be of the main line but he's still a Potter by blood. A condition has been set in place that means he'll have to change his address to a British one, though. That is, he'll have to move to and live in magical Britain."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry and Hermione were sitting at the dinette table going over the 'who's who' of the nobility of wizarding Britain and nibbling away at the remains of their lunches, Amelia Bones was walking into the holding cells area at the DMLE.

After first ensuring herself the old man was sitting on his bunk and was well away from the door, she nodded to the auror with her to open it. As soon as he did she immediately stepped inside.

"Finally," the old man muttered as a barely audible sigh.

"Mister Albus Dumbledore," she said. "I find I have sufficient evidence to charge you with trespass. However, I'm going to hold onto the charge, for now, and stick it in my drawer in my desk in my office.

"There it shall remain... until you _again_ break the law. Because, I know damned well you will."

"If you're done, Am- Madam Bones; I believe I'm free to go," he quietly said.

"I have a message for you, first, from Headmistress Marchbanks - your boss," she smirked. "It is now 'school hours'. You are expected to leave this place and head immediately and directly for Hogwarts. You are not to deviate from that order. You are not to stop off anywhere along the way.

"She expects you to be stepping into her office in no more than fifteen minutes from now; so you'd better hustle."

"That gives me insufficient time to shower or change," he grumped.

"She knows that," she said. "She wants to make sure you're back in the castle and report to her before you'll get to do that."

Stepping aside she added, "Now you'd best get a move on. One minute of that fifteen has already gone."

Already dressed, he only had to pause long enough to pick up his wand, glasses, money pouch and ring portkeys, sign for them, and be on his way.

Back at the castle by way of the public floo system in the Ministry lobby direct to his office, he then knew he had to immediately head to his... _Marchbanks's_ office. It would take him almost the entirety of the time he had remaining.

As he walked up to the gargoyle about thirteen minutes after he walked out of that infernal cell and was about to ask it to step aside for him, it did it anyway. And that proved to him that the woman was monitoring him as he made his way to her office.

Walking up the stairs he knocked on the door, waited barely a moment, then opened it and walked in.

The new Headmistress - and, _Merlin_ , did he hate that - was sitting at her desk waiting for him.

"Come in, Albus."

As he approached the desk he saw no chairs before it. This meant he was going to have to stand.

Once he stopped about ten feet shy of the desk, she said, "You left school grounds without authorisation early on Friday afternoon, Albus. _That_ will never happen again.

"You are now the last member of staff who has been informed that, if they leave the school grounds during a school day without _my_ authorisation, it will be grounds for dismissal.

"Your tenure has certain conditions in it that allow me to fire you. One is bringing this school into disrepute; another is conduct unbecoming of a faculty member. You did both by trying to trespass upon the property of a young, female muggleborn student and getting yourself arrested in the process.

"That behaviour reflected badly on me, the school and your fellow staff members. That's called bringing the school into disrepute, Albus.

"So, this is one of your final warnings before I fire you. If something similar happens again, I _will_ fire you." She then gave him a wave off gesture towards the door and said, "You may leave."

Powerless at the treatment and what he felt was disrespect he was being shown, Dumbledore bit his tongue and kept silent as he spun about and stormed from the room. Again, he never bothered to close the door behind himself.

Marchbanks was waiting to flick her wand to close it, anyway.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in his Professor of Transfigurations office and private apartment, Dumbledore was unable to take a long soak in a bath, this time. The apartment only had a shower. So, he took a half-hour shower, making sure to scrub himself clean.

The robes he wore was yet another set he had to throw away. He felt, as he had to wear them for three straight days, he'd never get them truly clean again.

Properly cleaned and dressed, he called for a house elf to bring him a decent meal as he sat at his desk and sat back.

Now stuck in the castle, especially on and during 'school days', he had to figure out a way to get to Harry Potter and get the boy back inside the castle as well.

That's when he hit on an idea. He couldn't go to young Harry, so why not bring the boy to him! It also had the bonus of killing two birds with one stone. Getting the boy brought to him would get the boy back in the castle, too.

Finally deciding to do it, Dumbledore pulled out a sheet of pre-charmed parchment he had created a stock of in case he ever lost control of the wards, his quill and an ink pot. He took a few minutes to draft the letter in his Occlumency-enhanced 'mind's eye' then set to writing.

Once he was done and had signed it with a flourish he realised his mistake. He'd signed the damnable thing with his old titles.

"Blast!" he muttered, before he began to rewrite the letter on another pre-charmed sheet of parchment.

Done, he lightly blew it dry. Then he drew his wand and worked to make a minor modification to the portkey charm. As he'd cast the original with the Elder Wand while it was still bonded with him, it took him a fair bit of power to adjust it.

After taking a deep breath and lightly dabbing his handkerchief over his forehead to absorb the moisture he'd generated there adjusting the charm on the parchment, he folded it as was proper and turned to Fawkes.

"Fawkes," he firmly said.

As the bird looked at him, he held up the letter and said, "I need you to take this to young Harry Potter. Off you go."

Fawkes stared at him for a long moment, let out a threatening screech and flamed away. The letter was still in Dumbledore's hand.

Expecting the bird to flame back in within a moment, it was over ten seconds before Dumbledore lowered his hand. Fawkes had not returned.

"Gods _damn_ it!" he snapped to the air. "Blasted bird!"

He jumped to his feet, strode out of his office and made his way to the owlery.

'Maybe it's better to use an ordinary school owl for this, anyway,' he thought as he strode along, letter still in his hand. 'It may take longer to get him, but Harry won't instantly recognise Fawkes and be wary.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the Department of Mysteries at the Monday morning 'Fire-side' - a name for which whose history was lost to the annals of time - the Unspeakable Section Leaders gathered in the largest meeting room to verbally report to their superiors and the others what the sections would be focussing on for that week. Some were surprised to see Scimitar attend with none of 'Management' being surprised to see him there.

At the end of the usual reports, Croaker said, "You've noticed, by now, we have a new Section Leader - Scimitar. Scimitar leads a small team working on a 'Deep Secret' project. Scimitar?"

The Unspeakable stood and said, "As Croaker stated, this matter is classified Deep Secret. its code name is 'Spectral Threat'.

"It has been discovered that one Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, is still with us."

After waiting for the sudden susurrations of noise to cease, what would be loud exclamations of shock anywhere else, he continued, "It has been discovered Riddle... as that is his real name, that is how we address him... employed the use of soul magics in the form of the creation of Horcruxes. Worst still, he has created quite a few of them."

"That's crazy!" said one. "One, alone, is enough to warp the mind. To create multiples―"

"We're aware," nodded Scimitar. "Nevertheless, that is _exactly_ what he has done. My team and I have already located and collected four of them and are aware of a fifth that was destroyed around June of 1993."

" _Sweet_ Merlin!" one of the others softly exclaimed.

Continuing, Scimitar said, "There is another issue related to this matter and it involves Harry Potter; or, as he is now more properly known, Lord Harrison James Potter. Due to the disruptions Lord Potter has recently caused..."

That earned him a few snickers, even though they were nervous in nature.

"... Amelia Bones has assigned Lord Potter a rotating protection detail. This is mainly because of the threat 'White Beard' represents to the young Lord. We have been urging her to continue with it.

"Thankfully, we have a deep agent within the DMLE already assigned to Lord Potter's detail and hope to get at least another... if not another _two_... assigned to that detail within the coming weeks."

"Why is he important to _this_?" asked one.

" _That_ you do not need to know about," Croaker jumped in and replied.

Scimitar gave the man a nod and turned back to the group. "This information has been provided you for two reasons," he said. "First, for your sections to be vigilant of the employment of soul magics. However, they are not to be informed of why. Second, that Lord Potter is now a DoM Protectee... you know what that means... and he is not to be aware of that. That operation is also Deep Secret and is code named 'Knight's Shadow'. Lord Potter's codename is now 'White Knight'."

A DoM Protectee would be watched over by agents of the DoM - usually individuals, working alone. That he was not to be aware of it meant that the DoM agents would be doing so in hidden surveillance. And that their job would be that much harder, due to the DMLE protection detail. Subtlety would be the name of the game. Having at least one person 'inside' made things easier; but, more would be better.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After it looked to Harry that Hermione was beginning to flag under the rapid flow of information, he checked the time using a Tempus charm and realised they'd been at it, including a short break for lunch and while Harry ate snacks, for almost five hours.

"I think we should leave the nobility lessons there, for the moment, Hermione," he said. "I think we should focus on something else for the time being."

"Kissing?" she asked.

He laughed, walked around the table and took her into his arms. Pausing only a moment to make sure it was alright, he ducked his head forward towards hers with his head tilted slightly to the left as she did the same. Already, they'd figured out a left tilt, rather than a right tilt, felt more natural for them both.

After a lingering kiss they slowly broke apart.

"I can get used to that," she grinned.

"Me too," he happily said.

"But, not in front of Daddy," she firmly clarified. "I promised Mum."

"I know," he sighed. "You told me."

"And now I'm reminding you."

Giving her another kiss, he pulled back and walked back around the table.

Sitting down again he said, "There's an idea I have that I want to talk to you about. It's become even _more_ important for me to talk to you about, since we're now boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued.

"With Dumbledore escaping a prison sentence," he began. "And the Wizengamot and School Board not able to get him out of the castle yet, I've more and more come to realise I do not want to go back to Hogwarts. It's too dangerous for me."

Frowning in worry, Hermione asked, "But, what about your schooling?"

"There's plenty of options, Hermione," he replied. "I can go to one of the schools in Europe, such as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic; I can go to the main school in the United States, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I've discovered is modelled after Hogwarts; I can go to a completely different school in another part of the world; I can hire private tutors and study at home; or I can hire private tutors elsewhere in the world. I have plenty of possibilities open to me.

"However, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, your opinion is even _more_ valuable to me. And, don't forget, whichever I choose, you're welcome to join me."

Hermione's first instinct was to try and tell him, 'No!' However, she held her initial reaction back and decided _her boyfriend_ needed her to think it through. So, that's what she did.

After a long moment she started. "Well, I can't fault you for believing it would be dangerous for you going back to Hogwarts. And, you've got the money to go to a school outside of the country, or even hire private tutors. However, not returning to Hogwarts means not seeing friends again."

"Friends?" he pointedly asked.

"Valid point," she nodded. "I guess the only ones still there that could be called 'friends' are Neville, Ginny and the Twins. Or maybe even just Neville, really. You know he never turned his back on you, don't you?"

"Yeah; and he probably would have become an even better friend if it wasn't for Ron and his own grandmother interfering," he agreed. "But Ginny, to me, is just a 'fan girl' and Ron and the Twins' sister, who I rescued from the Chamber. I have nothing in common with her and I know she wants _me_ to be 'The Boy-Who-Lived' for her. I can't ever do that."

"I don't like the idea of you going overseas to go to school," she said. "And I don't think my parents will be happy for me to go, either."

"You'd be surprised about that," he disagreed. "I don't think they're happy about you going back to Hogwarts. They're now well aware of just how dangerous it's been there. And the ructions I've caused in the school staff might well have been the last straw for them."

"You don't have your own place, at the moment," she tried. "So where are you going to stay and where are you going to get the private tutors willing to tutor you? And where would they do it?"

"In order," he began. "I _do_ have my own place. The Goblins told me about it. I just haven't been there to see what condition it's in yet. If it's non-habitable at the moment, then I'll simply _buy_ another place and live there. As for willing tutors; I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived', remember? I don't think they're going to be hard to find. And, where? I'll either find and buy a remote place and use that, or I can come to some other arrangement with them. Nothing's insurmountable when you have the gold to throw at the problem."

With a sad sigh she said, "You're right. All options are open to you if you have the gold; which, you do."

"I'm actually more worried about the pros and cons that aren't gold based." he explained. "The big 'con' of private tutelage is that we won't get to mix with children our own age. The big 'pro' is that we will be taught at the pace we can learn. We won't be held back. That means we can learn what we need a hell of a lot faster."

"We can get our OWLs earlier!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly," he grinned. "Another 'pro' is; with the two of us we won't feel as lonely as we would have if either of us had lone tutoring. But a 'con' is; we won't have access to the massive Hogwarts library."

"You like the idea of private tutors, don't you?" she logically guessed.

He nodded and said, "Another 'pro'; you won't be effectively blocked from seeing your parents for a whole term, term after term. You'll be able to visit with your parents - and maybe even they will be able to visit _you_ \- as often as you or they want."

"You've practically got me sold on the idea, already," she sighed. "But I'll miss the Hogwarts library."

"Then I'll _buy_ one," he replied. "As long as I can find a place to buy that'll have enough room, I'll _build_ the shelving and racks for one and stock it by buying lorry-loads of books from every wizarding bookshop in the world."

She smiled and said, "I don't think you need to go to that much trouble, Harry; but, it's appreciated."

He shrugged and said, "Well I can at least buy a copy of every available different book in Flourish and Blotts. I also know there's lots of antique books in the Potter documentation vault, too."

She laughed. "Alright. You've practically got me sold on the idea. Just give me time to think it over. I might have other problems with it I can't think of right now."

"We don't have to make a decision right now, Hermione," he lightly chided her. "I doubt, very much, we're going to see Hogwarts re-open before Christmas... New Years, even."

With a firm nod she mentally put that idea aside and asked, "Alright. What's next?"

"Well, now that I know Lady Marchbanks has taken over as Headmistress, together with Dumbledore being back in the school, I think I need to write a letter to her to let her know a few things," he replied.

"What sort of things?' she asked.

"Dumbledore used to use the ghosts, house elves and portraits to spy on everyone," he replied.

"He _what_?" she exclaimed.

"Used to use the ghosts, house elves and portraits to spy on everyone," he repeated. "I figured that out, I think, in second year."

" _How_?" she asked.

"How what?" he asked right back. "How did he use them or how did I figure it out?"

She gave him a look and replied, "Both!"

"Well, the first part is quite simple, if you think about it," he replied. "Ghosts can move freely about the castle. They can get anywhere and everywhere. When you think about it, you probably even said things near one of them you wouldn't have said near a living person. However, they are freely able to verbally communicate with us.

"House elves are the same with a couple of added advantages; they can elf-pop - apparate - anywhere, including through wards, including inside Hogwarts. And they have this ability they call 'fade', which is a far superior version of a witch or wizard's various disillusionment charms. We could have a house elf standing on the table between us right now, who popped in to right there directly from the Headmistress's office, and we'd never know about it. Elf-pop and elf-fade are just... that... good.

"Now, how difficult would it be for such an elf to then have been sent by old wrinkle-nuts to pop in under fade, carrying a long sheet of parchment and an ever-ink quill and for it to write down what we say that it will then pass on to Dum-dum-bore?"

"Oh, Gods!" she moan/whined.

"Now the portraits are a little different―" he began.

"No; stop," she interrupted. "I think I've got the idea."

When Harry just gently smiled back, an expression she was coming to learn meant 'real' Harry was truly sorry he had just destroyed your world-view, she just sighed.

"And, you think Dumbledore did this at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I _know_ Dumbledore did this at Hogwarts," he corrected. "There were a couple of things he said to me he couldn't have known by having been told either directly by a human, or having it read from their minds by Snape. It took me about a year to narrow it down to the elves, portraits and ghosts by saying little things when no one was with me to a ghost or a portrait, or even just saying it in my bed as if I was pretending I was talking to my parents out loud as if they were there.

"For example, I know one time when it must've been an elf who told him something when I sat in my bed, late at night, and pretended to talk to my parents. I said how all the crap I had to put up with as everyone called me the 'Heir of Slytherin' was making me seriously consider running away. The next day Dumbledore summoned me to his office and told me how Hogwarts was 'the safest place in all of wizarding Britain' and how 'the children' were just being children and would soon realise how silly they were being. He said he told me that because he could 'see I was feeling very troubled about it and worried I might do something truly foolish'."

"That was the one that confirmed a house elf was watching and listening to me at the time. It then had me later confirm the ghosts and portraits were also watching."

Slumped in her seat a little, Hermione sadly said, "Wow. That's just... that's a little _sickening_."

She suddenly blanched and looked back at Harry in not a little horror. "That means..."

"That means?" he pressed.

"That means... almost everything we went through, he knew about _in advance_! He knew about the basilisk well before you went down into the Chamber... hang on, he'd have known it was Ginny! He also had to know it was Sirius coming into the castle in third year!"

"Hermione," he gently said. "You _know_ Albus Dumbledore, as Headmaster, had control of the wards. I'm sure you would have read about that in ' _Hogwarts a History_ '. _Think_ about it, for a moment!"

"Yes, that's what it says," then stared at him in shock again. "He had to have known a dark artefact, the diary, was brought in and, highly likely, by whom on the first day of the school year."

"Correct."

"And he had to have known it was Sirius Black; _and_ that he was on the grounds and when; because of the ghosts, portraits and house elves."

"And the wards," he added. "Plus, he deliberately left a way for Sirius to bypass the dementors and get in."

"Huh?" she asked.

"The tunnel from the Weeping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore built it to give a way for Remus Lupin to be removed from the school to the shack on the nights of the full moon," he explained. "He couldn't have _not_ known Remus's three best friends didn't also know about it - one of them being Sirius Black. However, he made no move to block it when people thought Sirius was heading for Hogwarts. What does that tell you?"

"Oh, Gods!" she moaned. " _How_ have I been so blind? _How_ did I not figure that out, myself?"

"Because you hadn't considered Dumbledore was capable of Machiavellian machinations," he explained. "So, you didn't go looking for such moves or ill-intentioned motivations.

"I knew what sort of man he was from before I even entered Hogwarts. So, I was looking for them. That then made it easy to find them. Dumbledore was so assured about his image as the so-called Leader of the Light he didn't consider the possibility someone would go looking and could find evidence of the truth behind his actions.

"Secondly, that loyalty enhancement potion was probably having a more... deleterious effect on you, at the time.

"And don't go thinking I'm blaming you for not figuring any of this out, either. For all I know... for all _we_ know... you might have figured it out about the tunnel, for instance, and gone to Dumbledore with it. Then he Obliviated the knowledge of it from your mind and added a termporary compulsion redirecting your thoughts elsewhere before you could say anything to me."

Hermione, even more dejected, sighed while looking at the tabletop between them and nodded.

Harry made his way back around the table, sat next to her and kissed her again. Pulling away, he softly said, "Understand, Hermione Granger, I do not consider you culpable in any of this. I know that if you _could_ have told me, you _would_ have told me."

Relaxing a fair bit, she kissed him back and smiled. "Thank you, Harry. But, I can't help feeling I let you down."

"You didn't," he immediately shot back. "I _know_ you didn't."

Again moving back to his own side of the table he was sitting down as Hermione said, "We should write to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and let her know how Dumbledore used the house elves, the portraits and the ghosts to spy on us. Unless she's countermanded that order, they might still be doing it."

Harry grinned and said, "Well _done_ , Hermione! Now _that's_ what I call thinking logically!"

Happier, Hermione pulled a fresh sheet of parchment across, uncapped her ink pot again and picked up her quill. Harry would not tell her that he'd said that exact same thing just before he started telling her about Dumbledore using them as spies. He wanted her to have the 'victory' of coming up with it, herself.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Later, with Harry working in the kitchen preparing dinner, Hermione sat at the dinette table and took notes as he talked.

Coming at the subject he knew Sirius would be coming to talk to Wendell about after six, he spoke about the concept of the laws that were in place for the Noble Houses. Then gave a few examples.

"Hang on," she said. "If someone publicly insults you, as you're the Head of the House of Potter, that would also be seen as an insult on the House of Potter."

"Correct; because I am the physical embodiment of the House of Potter, irrespective of how many Potters there are alive."

"And, at your level... the level of the House of Potter, I mean... such an insult can lead to you challenging someone all the way up to a duel to the death and _no one can do anything about it_?"

"Other than try to talk me out of it? Correct."

"But, what about Malfoy?" she asked.

"Malfoy thought himself the Heir Primary - Heir Presumptive - of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And further thought that, with Sirius currently being hunted down by the dementors, he thought it was only a matter of time before he became outright Heir Apparent. That put him on par with me.

"However, what slipped his little mind after the First Task was that, _during_ the First Task, I proved my claim as _Lord_ Potter, not _Heir Apparent_ Potter.

"Now that Sirius has been cleared and has basically stripped the little ferret from the line of succession of the House of Black, if we return to Hogwarts you will notice an immediate and significant change in the little... tosser's attitude towards me. He's gone from what he thought as him being the Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, to only the Heir Apparent of the Magical House of Malfoy. That's a _huge_ drop in stature."

He gave a snort and added, "Actually, now that me being a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House has had a chance to 'sink-in' into their daft little moronic minds, you'll notice a significant change to how _all_ the students treat me - except, maybe, Neville."

"Why Nev... oh," she said. "Because he's the Heir Apparent for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, which means he's really only one 'rank' below you."

"While that's true," he agreed. "I meant, Neville _always_ treated me as a fellow Heir Apparent. I just never completely realised he was doing it."

When he saw she understood he said, "Now, there's a way someone can go from almost near the bottom of the... political food chain... to almost the very top in one swift move. Do you know what it is?"

"You mean 'Betrothal Contracts'," she firmly replied, happy she knew the answer to that one.

"Betrothal _Agreements_ ," he returned. "An Agreement does not become a Contract until the conditions of the agreement that would change it to a contract are met in full."

"'Agreement' is just a soft word used for people afraid of the word 'contract'," she said. "At least, that's what Mum and Daddy say."

"In the muggle world and in almost all situations in the wizarding world, they'd be right," he nodded. "However, Betrothal Agreements are more a combined promissory note and list of conditions needed to make a contract come into effect. To save issues, the Betrothal Agreement is written in such a way that it becomes the Betrothal Contract once the agreement conditions are met."

"What _sort_ of conditions?" she asked. "What was contained in the Hogwarts library, when I tried to delve deeper, only said in general that it would be matters of importance between the two Houses of the betrothed."

"In other words, a Dumbledore answer," he said. "Answered the question without providing any useful information."

"Exactly," she said.

"Examples, then," he said, then stopped peeling potatoes to think about it. "Leaving out listing the definitions used first... a condition could be... 'Upon the evening prior to the date of their union, the prospective bride must be confirmed by a certified Healer to be a virgin'.

"If that condition is found _not_ to be... confirmed... then the wedding will not take place and the Agreement will lapse. That is, it will not become a Contract."

"A _virgin_?!" Hermione asked a little shocked.

"It's just an example, Hermione," he gently said. "It doesn't necessarily have to be part of any Agreement. Think about how backwards and out-of-date the wizarding world appears to be when compared to the muggle world.

"Another could be... 'The aforementioned betrothed groom must attain at minimum three NEWTs of Outstanding level in any three subjects as graded by the WEA... And such attainment must be within twenty four months beyond the prospective groom's seventeenth anniversary of his birth'.

"That way, if the groom-to-be proves himself to be a dum-dum, then the family of the _bride_ -to-be can void it."

"I see," she mused. "That... kind of makes sense. I don't like that bit about being a virgin, though."

"As I said, it was just an example and one that was often included to ensure the prospective bride didn't turn into a... let's face it... ' _doorknob_ ' for all the boys at school."

"Doorknob?" she asked.

"Everyone gets a turn?" he replied with a grin.

With a huff of stifled amusement, she grumped, "I noticed you didn't choose to say the _groom_ had to be a virgin."

"Out-of-date, male-dominated society, remember?" he returned. "Besides, the bloodlines are important to the Houses. It would not do for the new 'Lady' to suddenly give birth to what the 'Lord' believes to be his Heir, only to discover later the child is not his by blood.

"That's happened in the past and led to both the death of the 'Lady' and the infant and blood-feuds between Houses. _Not_ a good thing to go through."

She nodded and said, "I can see that."

"But, even the _Contract_ can later be voided due to conditions not being met," he went on. "Sirius has told me he's used a clause in the Betrothal Contract between Bellatrix LeStrange née Black and Rodolphus LeStrange to void theirs. Their Contract stated that an heir had to be birthed as a result of their union within five years and a second within ten. It's now been more than ten years and there hasn't even been a first one."

"So, what does that mean?" she asked. "They have to get _divorced_?"

"Nope. Voiding the contract _was_ the divorce; or the wizarding world equivalent of it." he simply replied.

"But, back to the original point about sudden elevations due to Betrothal Agreements," he said. "I found out my Dad and Mum entered one around the time they became engaged. In one swift move my Mum went from being 'just a jumped-up muggleborn' to the 'Lady Presumptive Potter'. As the betrothed of the then current Lord Potter, she was seen in wizarding society as that. That she was a muggleborn no longer had any meaning, as her position as 'The Betrothed of Lord Potter' trumped it."

"Wow!" said Hermione. "That's just... _wow_!"

Harry smirked to himself. Hopefully, he'd cemented the groundwork for her father to talk to her about the Betrothal Agreement he knew her father and Sirius would be discussing that evening. He just didn't know her parents didn't want her to know about it until it was effectively a 'done deal'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry timed things with dinner to sit down to eat at just after 6.00pm.

The Grangers arrived home at 'five to' and an almost fretting Wendell asked, "Is he here, yet?"

Harry noticed the very slight jab Monica gave him to his kidney area from behind him. And definitely noticed Wendell instantly school his features better.

"No pureblood of high standing would _ever_ consider being early, unless they were specifically invited to be so," smiled Harry.

"What'd you kids get up to, today?" asked Monica, quick to change the subject.

"I've been tea- We've been working to improve Hermione's understanding of wizarding Britain culture," he said.

"It's alright to say you've been teaching me, Harry," chided Hermione "I don't mind and it's true."

"Nothing inappropriate?" asked Wendell, but Harry noticed the twinkle.

" _Daa-deee!_ " Hermione instantly whined.

Harry firmly replied, "No, Sir."

"What sort of things were you teaching, Harry?" Monica smoothly cut in.

"The differences between the different levels of the Heirs of the Noble Houses, information on wizarding contracts and the subtle differences between them and the ones in the muggle world, how I was able to figure out some of the things Dumbledore was up to while we were at Hogwarts and how magic played a part in contracts, oaths, vows, that sort of thing," he replied.

"Harry's a good teacher," said Hermione. "He made it so that the information was better understandable and the reasons _why_ the wizarding world do things like that a certain way."

Then her expression clouded over as she added, "And I found out Dumbledore used the house elves, the castle's ghosts and the portraits to spy on the students. That was upsetting.

"Then we wrote a letter to Madam Marchbanks, the new Headmistress, to let her know Dumbledore had been doing that; so she could order them all _not_ to do that any more."

As she hung up her and Wendell's coats in the main floor hall closet, Monica muttered, "That... _man_..."

"She'll be able to do something about it?" asked a concerned Wendell.

"Yep," replied Harry. "As Headmistress, they all now answer to her. All she has to do is tell them and they have to obey. That's how Dumbledore got them to do it, in the first place."

They'd all just moved out of the hallway, with Monica heading for the kitchen, when there was the sound of a big bore motorcycle engine approaching from up the street. Then it sounded like it pulled into the driveway.

With a frown, Wendell was about to head for the door when one of the aurors walked in and said, "Wait here a moment, please." Then he signaled to one of the other aurors, already inside, to follow him out.

" _That_ 's unusual," Harry muttered. Then his eyes widened in delight. "Sirius's recovered his motorcycle from Hagrid!"

He was about to dash out, irrespective of the wishes of the aurors, when they came back in leading Sirius.

"Hi everyone," he cheerily greeted.

Harry noticed both aurors were frowning at his godfather before both ducked back out the front door again.

Harry stepped forward to give him a quick hug, with Hermione following behind for one of her own.

"What's for dinner?" Sirius immediately asked.

Harry immediately asked right back, "Those potions make you ravenous, too, do they?"

"You betcha," replied Sirius, grinning away. "One of them is an appetite stimulant. It practically forces you to take in fuel for the other potions to do their work on everything else."

"I was wondering why I'm so hungry, so often, now," said Harry.

"Well, if you feel hungry, _eat_ ," his godfather immediately ordered. "As I said, it's necessary."

Harry nodded and said, "I'll go check on things in the kitchen."

He'd only managed to take a step when Dobby popped-in in front of him. "Dobby be taking over now," he declared. "You has visitor."

"Do-obs!" he sighed.

"Cheffing be done. Now be servings," the elf defiantly declared back.

He probably wouldn't mind so much if he didn't also hear snickering coming from behind.

" _Fiiiine!_ " he grouched.

Turning back, he pouted towards his still snickering godfather and said, "Well. If everyone's hungry?"

They were just all sitting down when the current senior auror said, "Lord Black, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm going to have to notify the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office about your... 'moty-cycle'."

"Go for it!" said Sirius, not fazed at all. He didn't even stop readying himself for the meal.

"You realise it's illegal to enchant such an item, do you not?" the auror pressed.

"Yep!" he readily admitted.

The auror frowned back and said, "You... aren't upset about that?"

"Nope!" he grinned. "It's just a fine. I'll pay it."

"Fight it!" Harry immediately cut in.

Sirius looked at him and said, "It's just a fine, Harry. I'll pay it."

"No; fight it, _please_!" said Harry.

"Why?" asked his godfather.

"Because, as a rightful Lord, I can stand as your co-law-wizard and defend you." he replied.

"You want me to fight it and have it brought before the Wizengamot, just so you can co-defend me with Ted?" asked Sirius, a little confused.

"Nope!" Harry happily replied. "I want you to fight it so I can show the Wizengamot just how much a bunch of daft morons they are! This is an _easy_ win."

The auror gave a pained look and said to Harry, "You're going to get me fired."

"Nope!" Harry was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. "And, if they try to, I'll happily defend you in the Wizengamot against that, too! You, auror, is what is known as an 'Instrument of the Law'."

Wendell gave a sudden short bark of laughter. "He's right!" he declared. Then turning to the auror he said, "If it's anything like our police, your job is to uphold the law; not to be Magistrate."

"He means 'Chief Adjudicator'," Harry clarified for the auror.

"At my level," the auror wryly returned. "We're also expected to determine whether or not a legal matter should be pursued, or even be passed up the chain of command."

"Then, pass it _up_ , dear boy," declared Wendell. "If Lord Black has broken the law... as you believe... then, you're in the clear."

The auror gave a sigh and turned to Harry. "Lord Potter, _why_ is it you believe you'd win such a matter?"

"Sorry," he piously declared. "As co-representative for Lord Black, I must decline to answer on the grounds it may be prejudicial to the successful defence of my client."

Hermione whacked him on the arm as Wendell again gave a bark of laughter. He was joined by Sirius. Hermione and Monica just grinned.

Still chuckling, Sirius said, "Alright, _Lord_ Potter; _if_ I'm charged, you can work with Ted and co-defend me."

" _Yes!_ " replied Harry with a fist pump added for good measure.

The auror gave a pained sigh and said, "I'm going to regret this. I _know_ I am."

"Jut do everything by the book," suggested Wendell. "If you do that, no one can legally blame you if the matter before your bench goes sideways on you. You did your job; so that means, either the law or the bench failed in theirs."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner Wendell, Sirius and Harry went to Wendell's office and sat to talk.

Monica stayed out to talk to Hermione. Her excuse was, she wanted to talk to Hermione more about her day and her relationship with Harry. In reality, she didn't want the girl spending too much time wondering what the three were talking about behind closed doors in the office. Sometimes, her daughter was much too smart for her own good and needed to be distracted.

Two hours later they came out.

Hermione immediately asked Harry, "I thought it was about business between Daddy and Sirius."

"Not quite," replied Harry. "But, what needed to be talked about has now been talked about. Sirius and Ted will write up the papers and Sirius will bring them back tomorrow to talk about again."

"You're talking about a contract of some form," she frowned.

"We're talking about House business of some form," he shot right back. Then immediately asked, "What do you know about having a House created?"

Blinking in surprise at the question, she frowned in concentration for a long moment before she replied, "I didn't find anything on that. I didn't know it was possible."

"Then how did you think the Houses came into existence in the first place?" he asked.

She looked back in surprise again before she said, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Something we may want to talk about tomorrow, then," he declared.

"I need to go check my History of Magic text," she stated before she ran up the stairs.

Monica smirked at him and quietly said, "Nice diversion. You didn't say that's what you, Wendell and Sirius were talking about, but you've led her to believe it was."

"Have I?" he asked. "I was merely setting up a subject to discuss between us, tomorrow."

Monica's smirk turned into a grin before she said, "Once she finds out what's been going on, she's going to be angry with you."

"Meh!" he shrugged. "She's going to be angry with _all_ of us, anyway. At least, this way, she won't be worried about what's going on."

Monica nodded.

"Besides," he added. "It's been an ongoing project of mine to get her not to keep asking what the wizarding world see as inappropriate questions. And I've already warned her that, instead of just outright telling her off for it, I'd try and divert her first. If that didn't work, _then_ I'd tell her off for it."

"She'll still be angry with you," she warned.

"And I'm accepting of that," he replied. "It's not my place to tell her that... this... is going on. It's Wendell's and yours. I just have to respect that; and I do."

Harry was hoping to speak with Sirius, Wendell and Monica about the idea of he and Hermione getting private tutors. But, due to the now late hour, decided to put it off. After all, there was likely almost a month before they had to go back to Hogwarts.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Due to their hour earlier start, breakfast the next day was even earlier.

Hermione didn't join them, this time, but Harry was there for the Grangers.

Immediately following Hedwig and the _Daily Prophet_ owl, in came an owl Harry didn't recognise. It landed in front of him and held out its leg with an attached letter for him.

"Hello," he said, as he reached for it; owl treat at the ready.

The bacon was for Hedwig.

Suddenly, Dobby popped in on the table and loudly cried, " _No_ , Master Harry!" Then grabbed the letter himself.

With a twist, swirl and what looked like an implosion, Dobby and the owl disappeared.

"What in Merlin's _name_?!" the auror with them cried, jumping to her feet as her wand shot into her hand.

She quickly waved her wand over the area and yelled out, " _Dawkins! Patterson! Get in here!_ "

As the other two aurors ran into the room, the Grangers and Harry were already on their feet and backing away.

"Portkey signature!" declared Charlotte Watkins, the female senior auror. "A _damn_ powerful one!

" _Damn!_ Where?" said Dawkins, coming forward, raising his own wand and gesturing with it.

"Dumbledore!" he suddenly growled.

Dumbledore, not having access to his second secret wand where it was stashed behind a painting in the apartments of the headmistress, had created - or, rather, _adjusted_ \- the portkey with the Elder wand.

No one heard Hermione running down the stairs until she hit the last set between the first floor and the main floor. After the rapid series of thumps on the stairs and a few moments for her to run between the stairs and the kitchen she came charging into the room with her wand drawn and slid across the polished floor in her bed socks. She crashed into one of the aurors before she was able to arrest her motion, stand up straighter and scan the room.

Harry took one glance at her standing there facing him in a see-through short baby doll nightie and tight bed shorts, nearly choked on his own spit and quickly spun away from her, coughing.

'I saw her _nipples_!' he immediately thought, trying to clear his airway.

The third auror, Henrietta, took one look at him, then at Hermione, smirked and conjured a robe about the girl's shoulders.

Wendell and Monica both saw Harry's reaction, and turned in time to see the younger female auror, Henrietta Patterson, conjure a robe about their daughter's shoulders. Monica was at an angle to see why, but Wendell was not.

"Hunh?" asked Hermione, confused by the robe.

As the other two aurors continued to track the trace of the portkey, Monica pointedly and lightly cleared her throat, drawing her daughter's attention to her, cocked an eyebrow and pointedly stared at her daughter's chest before lifting her eyes back.

Hermione looked down, coloured and quickly drew the edges of the robe closed by pulling them tight and overlapping them and belting it with the sash provided. " _Oops!_ " she quietly said to her mother while madly blushing.

That had her mother smirk again. Wendell frowned at her before glaring at Harry's back, who was still turned away. His blush could be seen even on the back of his neck. Wendell had figured it out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	20. Letters and Albie

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty - Letters and Albie**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore was just about to rise from his desk to head to the Great Hall, after he'd heavily warded his new office to stop Harry Potter from being able to leave again when he turned up, when the portkey began to arrive five feet in front of his desk.

With a pleased little start he quickly sat back on his office chair and adopted a mien of pleasant but firm statesmanship. 'Perfect timing,' he thought.

With a massive twirl the portkey finished arriving. But, instead of Harry Potter standing there, there was the owl he sent and a house elf holding the letter, who'd just released the owl.

As he jumped forward to his feet in shock from his chair, the house elf glared at him, snapped its fingers and he found himself flung back into the wall behind his desk as if banished.

By the time he managed to climb back to his feet from where he landed sprawled on his side against the wall, the house elf was gone. Only the owl remained as it flew about the ceiling of the room, looking for a way to get out.

" _Nooo!_ " he cried.

Yet another plan for that boy suddenly going up in smoke. This time, interfered with by a house elf, of all beings!

With a cry of rage he snatched his wand out of his belt and sent a blasting curse at one of the few armchairs he'd managed to get into the small room. It shattered into bits as splinters of wood and wire bounced off the walls and bookcase, with stuffing flung into the air of the room. It was his favourite chair, other than his now gone 'throne' from the Great Hall.

Glaring back at it and slamming his Occlumency barriers closed he had to take a few moments to get his breathing back under control before he called for an elf.

"Clean that up!" he snapped, viciously gesturing to the now pile of scrap.

As the elf banished the remains of the chair, he stormed out of the room. The owl used the opportunity of the open door to fly out after him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at the Grangers, as those around the dinette were calming down, there was a crack of displaced air as Dobby appeared back on the table. He was still holding the letter.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed in relief.

As everyone whirled on him he was a moment before he held out the letter to Harry. "Dobby be sorry, Great Master Harry Potter, Sir," he quietly said. "Dobby did yell at Master Harry Potter, Sir, when Dobby sees Master Harry reach for magicked letter. Dobby had to stop Master Harry from touching bad magicked letter."

"Dobby, it's fine!" said Harry. "You did a _very_ good job!"

"Dobby, I take it you rode the portkey all the way to its destination?" asked the senior auror, jumping in.

"Yes, Miss Auror Watkinsy," replied Dobby. "Dobby be taken by magics to old Perfesser Whiskerses new office in Hoggywarts. Dobby not stay, though."

"No, that's fine," the auror was quick to assure him. "By old Professor Whiskers I take it you mean Professor Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Miss Auror Watkinsy," replied Dobby.

"Thank you!" she happily replied. " _Gotcha!_ " she then quietly but firmly exclaimed.

"Dumbledore caused this?" asked Wendell.

"Yes," replied Watkins. "Dobby's confirmation as to the destination confirms our identification of the magical signature on the portkey trace.

"I'll need to notify Madam Bones, immediately. Well, as soon as she gets into her office. That'll be in about―"

"Thirty five minutes," Dawkins immediately added.

Watkins used a levitation charm of some form to take the letter from Dobby's hand before dropping it into an evidence bag Patterson was holding out and open.

"And that's the _physical_ evidence," said Watkins.

She then turned to Dobby, who was still standing and looking dejected on the table, before she said, "Dobby, don't look so sad. You did a very, very good job."

"Dobby did yell at Master Harry Potter, Sir," the elf firmly replied. "Dobby must be punished."

" _No_ ," Harry firmly replied back. "Dobby did his job. Dobby protected his master. Dobby will not be punished for that, _ever_."

With hope, Dobby looked up and said, "Thank you, Master Harry."

"There is no need to thank me for doing what is right, Dobby. It is I, who should be thanking you. So, thank you."

Dobby looked stunned before he said, "No, no! Master _never_ need to thank Dobby―"

"And, as I told you before, if you did something I would thank another person for, I'll be thanking you as well."

Monica smoothly cut in and asked, "I take it the excitement's over?"

"Yes," replied Watkins. Turning to Harry she said, "I think we'll be checking all mail heading for you, from now on."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "And I think I'll go back to using detection charms on everything again."

"If you _know_ them, you should be _using_ them," she sternly told him.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "But, what I want to know is how he managed to get a portkey to activate within here. That should not have been poss... oh, wait."

"Wait?" asked Watkins.

Harry sighed and looked a little pained before he replied, "I asked the goblins to set up anti-portkey wards that would stop a portkey getting _into_ here. I didn't ask them to set up a ward that stopped them going _out_."

"It should have still stopped that," she frowned. "However, Dumbledore is powerful enough... and the portkey trace certainly appeared powerful enough... Dumbledore might have suspected an anti-portkey ward and overpowered it."

Dawkins said, "We'll need to check the wards." Then left to go and do exactly that.

"That done, we need to head for work," said Monica.

Turing to Harry she said, "Harry, can I speak with you a moment before we go?"

"Yes, Ma'am," and blushed again.

As they stepped into the kitchen and before Harry could say a word she said, " _Listen_ to me, Harry."

When he nodded back, she quietly said, "I know what you saw when you first saw Hermione come into the dinette."

Harry immediately deeply blushed again and tried to speak around his suddenly dry throat.

"Shh!" she firmly said.

When he stopped trying to talk, he looked away.

"What happened was an _accident_ ," she firmly said. "Hermione forgot we had guests, or forgot how she was dressed. Either way, it doesn't matter.

"Then, when she crashed into the auror, your attention was immediately drawn to her. You then got an 'eyeful'."

"U-ummm―" he stammered.

"Hermione knows what happened and doesn't blame you for it," she explained. "She knows she was at fault and I know she's already _accepted_ blame. Expect her to apologise to you for it."

"Sh-she _really_ doesn't need to do that," he tried. "I... umm... I know it was an accident, too. She heard trouble and came down with her wand ready to help. I-it would just embarrass us both."

"You're a good boy, Harry," she gently said. "You saw there was a problem with her dress and you immediately averted your eyes. That shows you have respect for her."

"Can we... not talk about this any more?" he almost whined.

She grinned and said, "Now that I've said what needed to be said, yes."

When Harry seemed to sag in relief she said, "Have a good day. But, when Hermione apologises to you, _let her_. She'll feel she needs to. Then, once she does, you can both drop it. Alright?

"Yes, Ma'... errr... Monica."

"Good," she firmly stated. "Time for Wendell and I to go to work. We'll be back home about the same time as last night."

Then she left.

With a sigh, thankful she'd left, he leaned back against the kitchen counter and thought about what he'd seen. And then tried _not_ to.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Wendell awaited Monica near the door to the garage downstairs, holding her coat for her. As soon as he saw her, he readied the coat before helping her into it, then held the door open for her, not saying a word.

As soon as they stepped in, Wendell closed the door behind them and turned to her. She was already turned about to look at him with a firm look on her face.

"'Dell; _calm down_!" she firmly said, before he had a chance to say anything.

"He ogled our daughter's―" he tried.

"He bloody well did not!" she snapped over the top of him. "Hermione rushed downstairs and charged into the room. Her crashing into the auror drew his eyes to her to check and make sure she was alright.

"As soon as he saw that her top was trans _lucent_ \- not trans _parent_ \- he immediately... and I'm talking quicker than I thought his reflexes should be... averted his eyes to the point he spun completely about so his back was to her," she firmly stated. "He did everything he could to make sure he wasn't looking at what he felt he shouldn't be looking at. He did nothing _wrong_ and everything _right_."

"But that still means he had to look down to see―" he tried.

''Dell; your daughter is a pale-skinned Caucasian. She doesn't topless sunbathe, so the skin of her breasts is as pale as it gets. She also has dark areolae―"

When Wendell gave a start and tried to back off, she immediately snapped. "No; you need to _listen_."

When he calmed down, still fuming a little but also uncomfortable, he gave a little nod. But he wouldn't say a word.

Seeing it, she continued, "She has dark areolae about the size of double florins with almost too tiny to be useful nipples, also dark. But that last has to do with her age, as you well know.

"When she came charging into the dinette her breasts were also bouncing a little because, like me, she doesn't wear a bra to bed. So, whether it was just adrenalin or the fact her nipples were rubbing on the inside of the material, they had hardened. And were, therefore, jutting out."

" _Mo-on_!" he whined. "This is my _daughter_ you're describing to me!"

"Just a sec," she shot back. "So, Harry caught the flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, caught sight of your daughter crashing into the auror - who was otherwise busy and never _visually_ noticed a thing - and movement under her translucent top drew his eyes to follow it. That was _purely_ instinctive on his part.

"And, I remind you, as soon as he realised what happened and what he was looking at, _in less than a second_ he was already spinning away. As I said, that's bloody quick reflexes.

"Harry _did not_ 'ogle' Hermione, as you put it. If anything, he proved to be incredibly chivalrous. Can you possibly tell me, at his age, you'd have done better?"

Slumping against the door-frame, Wendell quietly replied, "No."

"Then, _stop_ with the nonsense!" she demanded. "I'll also point out that Henrietta _also_ immediately saw the problem and conjured a robe for her."

Grumbling a bit, he said, "You make it hard to be a righteous father when you keep getting so bloody logical on me."

"I know, dear," she smiled. "That's because, all too often, being a righteous father is illogical."

He sighed and said, "How about we travel in _one_ car, today? We're both leaving work at the same time and, on the drive, we can talk more about this... Betrothal Agreement."

"I'd like that," she replied with a nod.

"But, this evening," he declared, stopping as he was about to head for the driver's side door of his car. "You will talk to our daughter about what she wears to bed."

"I intend to," she replied. '... not,' she thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Grangers pulled out of the driveway, Hermione was watching from the window of the parlour. When she saw they were both in the same car she didn't bother to wait for the other to also pull out.

She wondered what the delay was all about but thought it would be her mother laying down the law with her father. She knew he'd been upset. While her mother was talking with Harry in low voices in the kitchen, her father had glared at her and told her in one single clipped sentence she and her mother would be talking about her state of dress, that night.

Knowing she needed to apologise to Harry she went looking for him. He wasn't in the kitchen and suspected he'd gone back up to his room.

Quietly, she made her way up there.

Finding the door open and seeing him sitting at the desk side-on to her, she could see he was holding his communication mirror and staring at it. She could also see it wasn't active.

Standing in the doorway she quietly said, "Harry?"

When she saw him immediately snap his head around and saw her, then immediately blush before turning to look away again, she knew she had to get through this or it would become an issue between them.

"Harry; _please_ look at me," she quietly said.

She watched him stiffen and give a little firm nod that he probably didn't even realise he made before he turned to look at her. "Good morning, Hermione," he quietly greeted her.

"Good morning," she returned. Then gave a small smile back.

"I..." he tried, before looking down at the ground. "I'm... I saw―"

"I know what you saw, Harry," she quietly returned. "And I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

When his eyes snapped up to hers he looked shocked. "I... ummm―"

"I shouldn't have come down dressed like that," she said. "I heard the aurors shouting and thought something had happened. Well, it _did_ , but I didn't need to come down without being properly attired, first."

"No," he disagreed. "I mean... you heard danger and you reacted. That's a good thing. Sometimes, it may mean your life taking time to make yourself presentable. Your instincts were good. Don't apologise for that.

"Yes, if you have time, then you need to appropriately dress. But, sometimes you may not have a choice."

He hesitated a moment, sighed and said, "Your mother told me you'd apologise to me for... what happened. And that I was to _let_ you. But, I'm sorry, too. I looked at your..." Then he blushed, looked away and waved his hand at her.

As Harry talked she'd managed to get her own blush under control. He was being sweet. But that didn't mean she couldn't tease him a little to get him to relax.

"My what, Harry?" she smirked and asked. "You can say it."

"Your..." Blushing further, he muttered, "Lady parts."

'Lady parts?' she thought. 'This will not do.'

"My _breasts_ , Harry," she firmly returned. "But you see them covered all the time. Just as you see the breasts on other girls.

"You'll have to be more specific," she pressed.

"Damn it!" he muttered. "Alright. I saw your... nnn-darker bits."

"Darker bits?" she asked. "Do you mean my areolae?"

Confused he asked, "Arri-what?"

Surprised he didn't know, she replied, "Ar-e-o-lae. It's the plural form of ar-e-ol- _a_."

Carefully, she walked slowly forward until she was well inside the room and only about five feet from him. Though he didn't shy away she could see her close distance was now making him just a little uncomfortable. He still couldn't keep his eyes on her. She stopped.

"The areola is the dark circle of skin that surrounds the nipple," she explained, causing him to give just a little jump at her word use. "It can come in all different colours from normal skin tone, which makes it almost unnoticeable, to the darkest of browns.

"The skin tone can also change when it's cold, or overly warm, usually does when you're pregnant... or when you're _aroused_."

As she was talking she could feel herself flush a little and her nipples harden.

"Mine, when I compare them to other girls, are a tad darker than the medium. That is, of course, when I'm talking about other _Caucasian_ girls. Parvati's are significantly darker than mine; but, that's because she's Indian and has swarthier skin. Sophie's and Fay's are a little lighter while Lavender's are _lot_ lighter."

She gave that a moment before she continued, "In the centre of that area, but sometimes a little lower than centre, sits the nipple."

That had Harry give a silent start again.

"Nipple, Harry," she said. " _Nip-ple_."

When he still appeared to be a little uncomfortable she said, "Harry, the nipple is an important part of a woman's body. We latch our babies onto them. It's through them that they draw milk from the mammary gland within the breast. Try thinking of them as a _function_ and you might be more comfortable thinking about them, _at all_."

He blushed again, but at least kept trying to look at her instead of looking away. That made it look like his eyes were darting about the place, but she knew he was trying.

Getting a little frustrated she demanded, "Harry, look me in the eyes for a minute."

She saw him take a deep breath, clench up a little and firmly turn his eyes to stare directly into hers.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" she directly asked.

He nodded back.

"And _I_ trust _you_ , Harry," she said. "It's because of that trust we have in each other that I trust you will not do anything inappropriate with or _to_ me; understand?"

"Yes," he firmly said.

"Good, because I'm going to do something you are _not_ to stop me doing," she said. "You are just going to sit there and I know you won't do anything inappropriate. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he repeated.

She turned to look at the doorway for a second to make sure there wasn't anyone there. There wasn't. And turned back. As she turned back she made sure to catch Harry's eyes with her own.

Giving a nod she reached up and untied the sash around her waist of the conjured robe.

When it looked like Harry realised what she was doing, his eyes suddenly widened.

Just as his eyes started to dart away she quickly snapped, " _Look_... me in the eyes, Harry. Hold the gaze."

As the sash dropped away she raised both hands and slipped the shoulders off, letting the robe drop to the floor.

Harry now looked as if he might be hyperventilating, but his gaze into her eyes held firm.

"Alright Harry, this is the important part," she said with earnest seriousness.

With her own heart hammering in her chest in excited fear she let her arms cross her torso to grab opposite sides down low of the material of the baby doll nightie short top. And paused.

'Yes, I'm nervous, damn it,' she thought. 'However, this should help get him through this. But, that's really only an excuse I'm using... I've thought about showing a boy my tits for so long... especially, Harry...'

Suddenly, she yanked upwards with both crossed arms crossing her face at the forearms, as the bottom of the baby doll nightie top came with them. Barely a second later, she was lowering her arms out either side with the top dangling in her left hand.

'Gods!' she thought. 'I'm bare-chested in front of a boy!'

A moment later, 'Why isn't he staring at my tits?'

'Oh! I told him to lock his eyes with mine and he's doing it through sheer willpower!'

Screwing up her courage she smiled and said, "Well done, Harry. I thought, for sure, you'd look." Then she softly said, "Now, _look_ at them, Harry. But, _no_ touching!"

When she left about fifteen minutes later, she had used her own breasts to show Harry all the relevant parts. Even going so far as to press her left breast out flat to show the slight ridge that denoted the edge of the internal mammary gland.

When he started to relax and began asking questions back she was happy to answer them. He even said he thought the nipple would be bigger.

"It _will_ get bigger; _they_ will get bigger," she replied. "Every girls' breasts develop differently. Some girls' breasts even develop differently from _each other_. For some, it seems their nipples develop first and then the rest of the breast seems to follow along. That means they can have decent-sized nipples and areolae before they're past an 'A' cup. For me, it's my nipples that are the slowest. A year ago they were still the same as a little girls. I was worried I was going to develop breasts with _no_ real nipples, until they finally started to grow."

"What size..." he tried.

"At the moment, I'm an average 'B' cup but, if genetics hold true, I'll end up an average to slightly large 'C' cup."

"How big would that be?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment before she replied, "Henrietta's size."

"Henrietta?" he asked.

"She's the younger of the two female aurors currently watching over you."

"Oh," he replied. "Sorry, I'll have to see if I can figure that out when I see her next. I wouldn't have a clue how big she is, at the moment. I've not noticed."

Hermione gave a little laugh and said, "Anyway. I'd better get up to my room to get dressed before the aurors come looking for us." Then asked, "Understand better now?"

"Yes, thank you," he brightly said and smiled.

She quickly pulled her baby doll nightie back over her head and slipped the arms through the armless sleeve holes. Then picked the robe up off the side of the bed. She'd moved it there earlier when she became a little worried he might make a grab at her. She didn't want it tangling her feet if she had to hurriedly back off.

He didn't, though. He kept his hands to himself, as she knew he would.

Slipping the robe back on and re-belting the sash she leaned forward, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have a call to your godfather to make," she said, standing up. "But, not a word of this to anyone, including him."

"No, this was private," he firmly agreed.

She gave him a smile and walked to the door. Just as she passed through she smelled the scent of a perfume, looked to the thick carpet, looked up and smiled.

As she closed the door a bit she quietly whispered, "Come up to my room." And poked with a finger into the midriff of the person she knew to be standing there.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry sat at his desk again, again with the mirror in his hand.

He felt deeply honoured that Hermione would show him her breasts like that; and even went over, for him, how they worked and developed.

But, now he needed to make a mirror call. He needed to tell Sirius what happened at breakfast.

When Sirius answered it looked like Harry'd just woken him. "Wha?"

"Sorry, I just woke you, didn't I?" said Harry.

Sirius gave his head a shake and said, "If it's important, you're forgiven."

"Dumbledore just tried to abduct me using a mail owl delivered auto-portkey," he immediately said.

Sirius was a moment before his eyes widened in shock. And a few moments later his face morphed into fury. "Yeah. That's important enough. Tell me what happened."

Harry described what happened, how Dobby intercepted the letter, which was then when he realised it was a portkey by it activating as Dobby was portkeyed away instead; and how the aurors were very quickly right there.

Then he went over their investigations into the trace of the portkey signature, Dobby popping back, he handing over the letter that was the auto-portkey to the aurors and Dobby telling them where the portkey took him.

"The aurors now have a copy of the outgoing portkey trace, the actual portkey used and Dobby's verbal statement," he concluded. "Then, Madam Bones was also informed."

"Right, anything you missed?" asked Sirius.

"Nope," he replied.

Sirius nodded and said, "Leave this with me. I'm going to see Bonesy and have this dealt with! You know, trying to kidnap one of the Seven is an offence of such magnitude it can easily see the culpable party tossed through the Veil."

"I've got no problems with that," said Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in her room Hermione had waited only a moment after spinning around and staring at the door until a now visible Henrietta Patterson walk in.

"How did you know?" asked the auror.

"While you were using a disillusionment charm, you forgot about the scent of your perfume," explained Hermione. "That alerted me to the fact you had very recently _been_ there, or that you were _still_ there. The second clue and the one that alerted me to you actually still being there was the impression your boots made in the carpet."

Patterson sighed and said, "If my bosses heard I'd forgotten about those two details―"

"They won't from me," smiled Hermione. "But, I need to know, what are you going to tell anyone _else_ about what you saw?"

"Nothing," Patterson immediately replied. "It's not our job to stop either of you from even deciding to 'bonk like bunnies' on the table in the dinette. We'd only step in if either of you was non-consenting to what was going on. And it's not our job to tell your parents anything, either.

"If you thought us a risk of telling your parents when you get up to something you felt they might not approve of, you might decide to give us the slip. That's a security issue. Therefore, we don't discuss it and we don't tell anyone about it."

"Thank you," sighed Hermione.

Patterson gave her a nod and smiled before she said, "What surprised me the most was that Potter did not get up and try and fondle your girls. That showed a lot of willpower."

"Harry's too much the gentleman to do that," she immediately replied. "Though, I admit, I had worried about it."

Patterson gave another smile and a nod before she said, "I'll leave you to getting dressed." Then turned and left the room.

Turning to her bureau, Hermione began to pull clothes out she'd be wearing after her shower. She never closed the door.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry returned downstairs he looked to the senior auror and asked, "Can you make a copy of the letter Dumbledore sent me?"

The auror frowned but warily replied, "I... can..."

"Can I have one, please," he said. "If the old man's actually written something, I'd like to know what it says."

The auror gave nod and pulled the evidence bag out of her pocket. She then simply created a copy of the entire thing and handed the copy to Harry.

Harry was quick to remove the letter and vanish the bag. He didn't need or want that.

Carrying it into the dinette, he sat at the table and read it. It only took him a couple of minutes.

~ # ~

 _Mister Harry Potter_  
 _c/- Doctor and Doctor Granger_  
 _Granger Residence_  
 _Wimbledon_

 _Harry my boy,_

 _This letter should have been a portkey that would have brought you directly to my secure care. If you're currently reading this it means it, somehow, failed._

 _Harry, it is very important you immediately return to the safety of our wonderful school. Outside of the blood wards I painstakingly placed on the home of your loving aunt and uncle you are at risk of serious harm unless you're under the wards of Hogwarts._

 _I cannot stress this enough with you. You must return to dear Hogwarts immediately._

 _With you staying at the parents of Miss Granger, you have placed her and them in extreme danger. Those who wish to do you harm will not hesitate in harming them in trying to get to you. Please do not be so careless of their well-being by remaining there._

 _I know you may not think well of me at the moment, but I have always had your safety at the forefront of my mind. The wizarding world owes you so much and I feel it is my duty to ensure your safety._

 _On a second matter, as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament your attendance is mandatory at the Yule Ball. This event will be held, as the name suggests, on Christmas night._

 _There is now only a little over two weeks until that night and you need to be prepared for your role in it. As a representative of the school, you will be upholding the honour of Hogwarts. A poor performance on your part, not only will be widely published in the wizarding press and on radio, but will also reflect on Hogwarts._

 _For both your own urgent safety and the honour of Hogwarts, as your true friend I must urge you most strongly to come home to the castle with all due haste._

 _Yours,_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore_

~ # ~

As he finished, Harry was at first stunned by the man's audacity, before then laughing to himself to the point he was almost crying.

'Oh, Gods!' he thought. 'This is just _tooooo_ funny!'

When Hermione came down carrying her bookbag, ready to learn more about wizarding British society, he grinned and handed her the letter.

"Read this, if you would," he smirked as she sat at the table and took it. "Then take note of the words he used - especially his choice to use and what he used as adverbs and adjectives."

As Hermione read through it, she began to frown. Once she was done she scanned back through it and began to mutter, "That... manipulative... old... _so-and-so_!"

He nodded back with a grin and said, "He can't seem to get it through his head that his little tricks of phrasing and the like, whether written or verbal, just don't work on me."

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

He gave a grin and replied, "Retaliate in like manner, of course!"

"You're going to send him an auto-portkey?" she asked.

"No, but thank you for the idea," he said. "A portkey made by anyone but the Headmistress won't work through the Hogwarts wards."

"Then, how did Dumbledore manage it?" she asked.

"I'd say the portkey was already made," he said. "But, that's just me. No, my idea is to respond to his letter using the same word-trickery _he_ tried to employ. However, I intend to go way over the top."

She laughed and said, "You're incorrigible, you know that?" Then she smirked and pulled her bookbag across the table top towards herself. "I'll get parchment, ink and quill out."

However, she'd no sooner readied the stationery when the auror with them at the time, Cassidy, gave a start and did that peering off into the distance thing. "Visitors," she muttered.

Already knowing not to follow her, both teens waited in the dinette.

As the auror walked to the front door they heard the knock.

Less than fifteen seconds later she walked in leading Madam Bones and two more aurors.

'Her bodyguard,' thought Harry.

Hermione immediately rose from her side of the dinette opposite Harry and moved around to his side. Harry slid across to the next chair to give her room.

Madam Bones smoothly slid into the seat Hermione had just vacated.

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger," she said.

"Good morning, Madam Bones," Hermione politely replied for them both. "I take it you're here because of the portkey incident, this morning?"

"Indeed," said the woman. "Because there was an auror present in the room at the time, I don't need to ask either of you for a copy of your own memories of the event. I'm just here to let you know I'm already investigating."

"Lord Black contact you yet?" asked Harry.

"He has," she nodded. "He's... quite upset."

"It's alright to say he was ready to blow his top," smiled Harry. "He was right ropable when I finished my call with him."

"As your godfather, he wishes to press charges against the culprit," she said. "As you're now an adult in your own right―"

"I wish to also make a formal complaint," replied Harry. "And, yes, I'm aware of the possible result of a successful prosecution against him."

"Whether or not I have a chance at a successful prosecution, as you put it, is not for you to worry about," she said. "That's _my_ concern."

When Harry gave a short nod back, she said, "I'll take the complaint now; but, I've already begun my investigation. The complaint just makes it official."

Again a Dicta-quill was produced and Harry verbally gave his complaint. He never mentioned Dumbledore by name as the one he was making a complaint about, but did mention that his bonded house elf reported directly to him that the portkey deposited him into Dumbledore's presence at Hogwarts.

When he was done, the Dicta-quill was packed away and the now completed statement was properly signed by Harry and witnessed by her and Senior Auror Charlotte Cassidy.

' _That's_ her name!' thought Harry of the current senior female auror currently overseeing them.

With that aside she then flat-out asked, in the presence of the aurors concerned no less, "Do you have any issue with how the aurors on-site at the time handled the situation?"

"No, Ma'am," he immediately replied. "I was an idiot. Since I've been staying with the Grangers over the past few days I've felt so safe that I forgot to take some basic safety precautions. The first being, I didn't cast detection charms over the letter, as I _should_ have. That won't happen again."

"An auto-portkey is not something you should have to worry about, either," she said. "However, there are other possible attacks that can come by way of mail owl. For that reason, a mail owl redirection charm is being placed on you.

"That charm will have the mail redirected to the on-site senior auror. And the on-site auror will scan it to ensure it safe before handing it to you."

Harry frowned and said, "I don't like mail redirection charms. Dumbledore had a damned strong one on me from the time he had me grabbed from Godric's Hollow right up until I had it timed to be removed immediately following the First Task.

"That's why I never received any mail from people who just wanted to send a letter to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Oh, _Gods_!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. " _Why_ did _I_ not think of that?"

"Why didn't _anyone_ think of that, Hermione," replied Harry, "Would be the better question.

"Think about all those students and staff at the school," he suggested. "And not one of them made mention of how little mail I received? No. I think Dumbledore probably added something like a confusion ward concerning the issue of my mail into Hogwarts's wards... among other things."

Bones immediately slid the still blank sheet of parchment Hermione had pulled out earlier and slid it over in front of herself. Then picked up the quill, also sitting there ready, and dipped it into the pot. "You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?" she distractedly asked.

"Not at all," replied Hermione.

As Bones wrote she asked, "What else do you think Dumbledore might have done to the wards?"

"How is it that no one asked, nor told their parents about, how Quirrell suddenly disappeared?

"How is it no one told their parents about the danger on the third floor corridor in first year, that students were warned right from Dumbledore's own mouth in a public statement at the end of the Welcoming Feast, would lead to their dying a most horrible death if they went there?

"How is it that no one told their parents about the Chamber of Secrets issue - the message daubed in blood on the wall, the petrifying of Filch's Cat, Nearly-Headless Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, _Hermione_ and Penny Clearwater that occurred at various times through that year?

"With all these dangerous events that have occurred at the school over the past three plus years... _at least_... why weren't there parents or guardians coming to the school, writing letters to the _Daily Prophet_ , reporters coming and demanding information, that sort of thing?

"Four hundred students and _not one of them_ , or a member of staff, said a word about it outside of the castle walls? I smell something _fishy_ going on and we're not near the sea.

"Madam Bones, did your ward and niece - the rightful Heiress Apparent of your House - not _tell_ you about any of this? Or, at least write to you about any of this while she was there?

"If she didn't, why not? Does she not know what your duty is as Director of the DMLE? But, if she did, why did you not act on it? _Think_ about it."

Harry paced his 'questions' so he wasn't hitting her with too much, too fast. But could also see her frown more and more as she quickly wrote."

"I'm stupid, stupid, stupid!" said Hermione as she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder to hide her face. Sitting up straighter, she firmly declared. "I have been _so_ blind! _How_ am I supposed to hold the so-called title of the 'Smartest Witch of Her Generation' when I didn't even _suspect_ any of this?"

" _Ea-sy_ , Hermione," said Harry, putting his arm around her and drawing her back to his side. " _No one_ else, apparently, thought anything of it, either."

After she finished and set the quill aside, Bones sat back and massaged the bridge of her nose. Then sighed. "All very good questions, Lord Potter."

He replied, "It's because of those points, I can only deduce... extrapolate... that the only thing it could be is a ward on Hogwarts."

A moment later, he gave a slight start and exclaimed, "Oh! Another point."

She was quick to take up the quill again.

"'Harry Potter' is supposed to be this great hero to many. He's also the last of his line and would be One of the Seven when he reached of-age; if he lived that long - a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House.

"If _all_ that is the case, then he... _me_... should have had all the birds looking to snag a future Lord, let alone the supposed hero of the wizarding world, fawning all over him; especially from the magical-raised purebloods and halfbloods. That kinda happened on the Hogwarts Express when they 'womaned-up' and hunted me down. But, at the castle? Not a one. I know they didn't do it with Neville Longbottom, either; with him being a pureblood Heir Apparent over me being a halfblood. What gives?"

"Not one?" she asked.

"Not. One," he replied. "Now, at first I suspected the Weasleys of going around me and blocking anyone who even _looked_ like wanting to get to know me better. But it would have meant Ronald had to be co-ordinating it. However, it didn't take me long to realise he's just not that smart; and he's lazy, anyway.

"His trying to steer me away from anyone wearing green was illogical bigotry, rather than keeping possible friends from me. And he didn't take long to be accepting of Hermione being around me.

"The only conclusion I can reach is potions, charms and wards; or a combination of those. Then again, I only have a third year wizarding education boosted with self-study."

"Yes; it's for _me_ to investigate," she firmly said. "And, believe me, _I will_!"

"With Dumbledore no longer in control of the wards of the school - and it now being Madam Marchbanks - you shouldn't have that much difficulty convincing her to have experts give the wards a 'once-over'," he suggested. "I honestly shudder to think what might be in them; and also what should be, but isn't."

"And I was thinking I was going to have _such_ an easy day, today, when I got up," she muttered. "All the trials were out of the way and a week past... things were calming down... a week until the next meeting of the Wizengamot..."

"I'd apologise," said Harry, wryly. "But, I'm not responsible."

"No," she sighed. "No, you're not. They just all seem centred on you."

"They also seem centred on _Dumbledore_ ," he returned.

She smiled and said, "Point."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Madam Bones left with her two aurors the other three spread out again. Harry, by now, was certain they were moving about under disillusionment charms. He knew he'd smelled that young female auror's perfume a couple of times when he was sure she hadn't been in the room for quite some time. But, so long as the males weren't spying on Hermione in the nude or something, he'd not press the issue. He didn't care one way or the other if the females were spying on _him_.

It was about an hour after Madam Bones left, while Harry and Hermione were writing drafts of letters to Dumbledore in reply to his 'portkey letter' to Harry, that Sirius dropped by.

He found the pair of them laughing themselves half-silly in the dinette.

Happy to see his godson not freaked out about the 'kidnapping attempt', as he called it, he smirked and asked, "What's so amusing?"

Hermione replied, "Harry's drafting a letter back to Dumbledore, using Dumbledore's own word tricks, to reply."

Concerned, he asked, "Is that wise? Writing back, I mean. The man _did_ try to kidnap you."

"Your 'kidnap' is his 'getting under the protection of the wards of the castle'," replied Harry. "You _know_ that's what he's going to argue."

"And 'kidnap' also implies 'ransom demands'," added Hermione. "Think about it; if there was no ransom demand, can it be successfully argued that he attempted to kidnap?"

Shocked, he asked, "You _don't_ think he tried to kidnap you?"

"Oh, he did!" replied Harry. "But, it's easy to see what his defence strategy will be."

"Even with _all_ the evidence gathered," said Hermione. "Madam Bones is still going to need to prove his attempt was more than his 'My only concern is the safety of our newest Lord'. And, 'He's currently residing in a muggle home. Just how safe do you think it could possibly be?' Understand?

"He doesn't need to prove innocence; he only needs to provide _doubt_. If it cannot be proven, _beyond_ doubt, his intent was to kidnap; then you're not going to be able to secure a conviction."

Standing in the doorway, Sirius sagged against the door-frame and sighed.

" _Damn!_ " he vehemently muttered.

Noticing Harry writing again, he asked, "So, what have you got so far?"

Harry grinned and handed it to him.

~ # ~

 _Albus Dumbledore_  
 _Tenured No-Longer-Respected Professor_  
 _Manipulator-at-Large_  
 _ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts_  
 _ex-Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_  
 _ex-Supreme Mugwump of the ICW_  
 _ex-Leader of the Light_  
 _ex-Whatever else you wanna throw in there_  
 _(Hidden) Dark Lord_

 _Albie-old-boy!_

 _Many thanks for the disappointing and surprisingly rude attempt to kidnap me, this morning. It made for an interesting start to the day. I hope you thoroughly and in good humour enjoyed the visit from my house elf. He, though, thought your hospitality was_ _dreadful_ _._

 _Not even the offer of a nice cup of tea? Really, Albie? Such poor manners! You should be ashamed of yourself. You need to work on that._

 _I must say, though, the aurors were less than impressed. But, at least you were kind enough to give them a chance to put their investigation skills to the test. That was nice of you._

 _I think they would have preferred it if you'd at least_ _asked_ _first, though. They might have made other plans and your interfering with their day ruined those for them. That was rude of you. Tch! I'm_ _so_ _disappointed in you, Albie._

 _And you did it while wearing your title as 'Professor', too. How will the honour of dear old Hogwarts survive such a besmirching? But, to be fair, it's not as if you have any other title you could use, is there? Of course, there's still 'Mister'. Maybe you should try that one the next time you come up with one of your Troll-brained schemes._

 _Or, maybe we'll soon all be lucky and the title will become 'The Late'._

 _Well, lucky for everyone else, I suppose. The rest of us will all be singing and dancing in joyful celebration in the street on that wonderful night. My, the Obliviators will probably be even busier than the night my parents took care of Tommy-boy for you. With all your experience at it - Obliviating staff, Obliviating my relatives,_ _attempting_ _to Obliviate me - you could probably give them plenty of pointers._

 _Oh, wait! You won't be there. Oops! My bad._

 _On to your error of belief I have to attend some cockamamie Yule Ball in Hogwarts on Christmas Night._

 _Pftftftftftft! (That's as close as I can come in writing the sound of a big raspberry being blown in your direction.)_

 _Really, Albie? Is that the best you've got? Have you really reached such a low point of written cognitive discourse you now resort to poorly concealed threats couched within the adverbs and adjectives of admonitions?_

 _Oh, Albie! I am, again, so disappointed in you! Tch, Tch, Tch! You need to learn to_ _accept_ _, Albie! It's For the Greater Good!_

 _Alas! I have other plans for the evening of Christmas._

 _I'm actually going to be spending Christmas with the people I now consider my true family. It would be rude of me to hare off to 'Good Ol' Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts' to be at an event I really have no desire to even think about, let alone attend. And you don't actually want me to be rude, do you Albie? What sort of message would that send?_

 _But, do not despair. I shall advise Hogwarts's new Headmistress, Lady Griselda Marchbanks (and isn't that such wonderful news, Albie?), that I shall not be attending for her to have plenty of time to make other arrangements. I'm sure she'll be able to weather any criticism that comes her way. After all, she's currently managing to weather through the criticism that she has a manipulative, conceited, up-himself, Dark Lord for a Professor soon to begin teaching there. That Lord Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, has sent his apologies should be a bit of a doddle for her._

 _However, with all your worldly wisdom and experience, perhaps you can actually be of assistance rather than the minor annoyance you've been. Perhaps you can help me with advice regarding a well-earned Christmas present I've been considering for my house elf friend. I'm thinking of giving him a pillowcase with the following motto on it:_

 _Yay though Dobby be walkings thru the office of bad 'Perfesser Whiskers'; Dobby be not afraid.  
For Dobby be the biggest, baddest 'female parental figure' fornicator in the room!_

 _What do you think?_

 _Looking forward to your next_ _communication_ _only_ _via owl post, I am,_

 _._

 _Harrison J. Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_  
 _Godson of 'Padfoot' of the Marauders_  
 _Boyfriend of Hermione J Granger_  
 _All-Round Wonderful Bloke_

 _"It's so great to be me!"_

~ # ~

By the time he'd finished reading it, Sirius was laughing so hard he was sitting on the floor trying to hold himself up from falling over. His face was red from lack of air and he had tears in his eyes.

He finally managed to get enough air into his lungs to gasp, " _Oh, Merlin!_ " before he lost it again.

Harry was smirking at him. "Dobby," he called.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Would you mind getting a Calming Potion for Lord Black?" he asked. "He appears to need one."

After the Calming Potion from who-knows-where, Sirius grinned at his godson and said, "For the love of Merlin; _don't change a thing_! It's _perfect_! Sign it and I'll send it using my new owl, Sable."

"Sable?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," he replied. "She's a dark-feathered Spotted Eagle Owl. She looks mean as all get-up, but she's a softy.

"It should be enough for Albus not to think about using her in some way to get to Harry. Besides, he's not seen her before."

"I know it's funny," said Harry. "But, do you really think it's perfect? I thought I could make some improvements on it yet."

" _No!_ " Sirius was quick to reply. "Leave it, just as it is! Perfection cannot be improved upon, Pup."

Harry gave a shrug and gestured for it back. He simply signed it, 'Harry P.' Then included a triple of 'X's' after it as kisses so Dumbledore couldn't fiddle with it.

Sirius took one look at the signature, gave another bark of laughter and said, "Alright! I was wrong! Perfection _can_ be improved upon!"

"Now," said Harry. "I've got a job for you; or, probably, Ted to do..."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	21. Betrothed

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One - Betrothed?**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After her own breakfast, where she spotted a clearly unhappy Albus Dumbledore sitting sulking in his seat as he glared about at the few students still remaining, Griselda Marchbanks made her way back to her office.

Dumbledore had left a frightful mess of the documents and records and she was slowly working her way through it.

Like Dumbledore before her, she preferred her mail to be delivered to her office and not at breakfast. She felt that reading mail at the table was disrespectful.

Carefully sorting through them - most were congratulations she was still receiving from various folks - she found one semi-formally addressed to her from the young man who initiated all these changes, Harry Potter; or, better still, Lord Harrison J Potter, as it was addressed.

She broke the seal with her wand tip and unfolded it.

Reading through it she was at first perturbed by what she was reading, then outraged.

'Did he?' she thought. ' _Dare_ he? Yes, he bloody-well _would_!'

" _Damn_ , the man!" she snapped.

Turning to her side where she preferred house elves to attend her, she firmly called, "Elf!"

When one popped in she immediately asked, "Did Albus Dumbledore, while Headmaster, ever ask you and or the other elves to spy on any student?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," the elf immediately replied.

With a thunderous frown that frightened the elf, she asked, "Any particular student or students?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," the elf replied. "Elveses being ordereds by Perfesser Whiskers to spy on the Great Mister Harry Potter Sir, Mister Harry Potter Sir's Miss Hermy Grangy and Mister Harry Potter Sir's Mister Pi- Rronn Weasy."

"Anyone else?" she demanded.

"No, Lady Headmistress."

She thought a bit and muttered, "Time to flip the wand on that son-of-a-squib."

Looking back at the elf she said, "How did you report to Dumbledore what your spying discovered?"

"Perfesser Whiskers would have elveses come to him, here at night, when he beings alone. We reports then."

Scowling, she ordered, "From this moment forth, the elves are to no longer spy on _any_ student for _anyone._ If anyone gives you such an order you are to immediately report the matter to me, even if I'm not alone.

"Also from this moment, you are to use the same orders Dumbledore gave you to spy on the students to spy on him, _instead_. And report to me the same way he ordered you to report to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," replied the elf.

"Now, find the ghost of... Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and tell him I want to see him in my office, immediately."

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," replied the elf, before it gave a bob and popped away.

Then she turned her chair to stare at the portraits. "Did Albus Dumbledore, while Headmaster, ever ask the portraits to spy on any student?"

While the portraits of the past Heads gave indignant huffs and splutters, the portrait of Dilys Derwent gave her own huff and replied, "We do not report on the matters of previous Heads, Griselda."

" _Fine!_ " she snapped "Did anyone ever successfully _order_ the portraits to spy on any student?"

The portraits all muttered among themselves before Derwent replied, "Yes. But, we cannot identify that person."

"It's irrelevant," she snapped back.

"From this moment forth, the portraits are to no longer spy on any student for anyone," she ordered. "If anyone gives any portrait such an order it is to be immediately reported to me, even if I'm not alone.

"Also from this moment, the portraits are to use the same orders, whoever ordered them to spy on the students, to spy on Albus Dumbledore, _instead_. And report to me the same way he ordered to be reported to him. Do you understand?"

When Derwent seemed to refuse, Black gave a chuckle and replied, "Yes, Griselda. It shall be done."

"Good. Make sure those orders are disseminated throughout the castle within the day!" she ordered.

"It shall be done," he repeated.

While she waited for the ghost of 'Nearly-Headless Nick' to arrive, she sorted through more of her mail.

He arrived about five minutes later.

"You wished to speak with me, My Lady Headmistress?" he politely asked, floating into the middle of the room.

"Sir Nicholas," she said, in greeting. "Did Albus Dumbledore, while Headmaster, ever ask the ghosts of Hogwarts to spy on any student?"

"Yes, My Lady," he replied.

" _Damn and blast it all!_ " she snarled. "From this moment forth, the ghosts are to no longer spy on any student for anyone," she ordered. "If anyone gives any resident ghost such an order it is to be immediately reported to me, even if I'm not alone.

"Also from this moment, the ghosts are to use the same orders Dumbledore ordered them to spy on the students, to spy on Albus Dumbledore, _instead_. And report to me the same way he ordered to be reported to him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady," he immediately replied. "We ghosts of Hogwarts were never comfortable with the order the scoundrel Albus Dumbledore gave for us to spy on those three students. It was sickening.

"I will be most pleased to pass on your directive to the ghosts of Hogwarts. It will be... satisfying to 'turn the table', as they say, on that old... man."

"Good. Thank you," she quietly said.

Sir Nicholas gave a courtly bow that only dropped far enough his head didn't tip off, before withdrawing again.

Now she had a letter to send back to the young Lord Potter. She would write his reply first of those she would be writing that day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Sirius left the Grangers' he headed directly back to his temporary home at the Tonkses'.

He was still trying to do his best not to go out too often as he knew Andi would get upset with him. However, as he'd previously explained to her, sometimes there was no help for it. This was one of the times he had to go in person.

However, after reading Dumbledore's letter and Harry's response for it, he didn't want Harry risking his magic. Not when he could probably do something about it.

He walked into the Tonkses' lounge and used their floo to floo-call Ted.

"What can I do for you, Sirius?" the law-wizard asked. "Nothing the matter, is there?"

"I found out, today, that there's supposed to be a Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year," he replied. "I need to know a couple of things. As they're all legal issues, I need you to chase them up for me."

"Let me guess," said Ted. "You want me to get hold of a copy of the contract that concerns the Tri-Wizard Tournament, see if Harry is actually bound by it, see if he actually has to attend this Yule Ball and see if I can get the boy out of it; both the Ball and the contract."

"Got it all in one," replied Sirius. "I'd suggest targeting Ludo Bagman and getting it off him. The man is both a wuss and supposedly co-wrote it."

"How much do you want me to lean on him?"

"Go four-chaser press," replied Sirius. "Even use Harry is now One of the Seven, his godfather is One of the Seven and, if Harry even gets a nosebleed from any event related in any way with the Tournament, Lord Black will be declaring full-on blood feud with him, his family, his friends and the _families_ of his friends."

Ted gave a low whistle. "The man's going to _wet_ himself!"

"I don't care," replied Sirius. "So long as he gives you a full copy of any and all contracts related to the Tournament, I don't care if he then runs naked down the middle of Diagon Alley in terror. It'll only demonstrate it's not a good idea to upset the House of Black."

"I'll get it done today," nodded Ted.

"Next job," said Sirius. "Though, this one can take you a few days."

"Go on," nodded Ted.

"I... or, rather, Harry... needs someone to go to take a look at three different wizarding items to check on and write down something."

"And what would those be?"

Sirius listed the items off, what information he needed off them, where it should be able to be found on two of the items and where it should be able to be found regarding the third.

Ted looked at what he had written in confusion for a moment before he gave a bark of laughter. Chortling, he said, "I now know what Lord Potter's defence strategy is going to be in your possible case of Violating the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts laws."

"You mean―"

"Yep!"

Shocked, Sirius said, "That's―"

"Brilliant!" cut in Ted. "Yep!"

"He's going to make them all look like idiots!"

"Try... 'daft morons'," suggested Ted. "After all, he seems to have made a habit of that, of late.

" _Plus_ , I'm going to add another such item to the list. But, that's because he clearly doesn't know of it."

Sirius laughed. "What is it?"

Ted told him.

"You're kidd... no; wait! It is, isn't it?"

"Yep!" replied the law-wizard; and laughed.

"Thanks, Ted," Sirius chuckled, before pulling his head out of the flames.

'My godson is a _genius_!' he thought, still chuckling. 'Prongs would be so proud! So would his mother, too, I suspect.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Andi arrived home from her early shift, she took one look at Sirius madly working through documents while still chuckling about the 'prank' his godson was going to pull on those 'stuffed robes' on the Wizengamot and barked, "Sirius Black!"

Being focussed on what he was doing and thinking, Sirius hadn't heard the floo or her arrival. Besides, as this was also her home, she didn't announce herself.

He almost leapt out of the chair at the table he was working at and gave a high-pitched yelp of surprise.

Trying to stay seated, while also spinning about immediately after getting the whoopies scared out of him, had Sirius fall off the chair and land in a heap on the floor. Parchment was scattered.

Quickly climbing back to his feet while his heartbeat raced, he glared at her. "Damn it, Andi!"

"You, Lord Black, are supposed to be taking it easy!" she snapped.

"I'm just doing parchmentwork!" he grumbled back. His heartbeat starting to drop back.

"Oh?" she asked. "So you didn't go rant at Bones before you yet again visited your godson, this morning?"

"Oh, that," he quietly said.

"Yes, _that_!" she replied.

"Dumbledore tried to kidnap him, Andi!" he near-whined. "I had to go and make sure he was okay and not stressed-out about it."

"Your mirror's broken, is it?" she asked.

"I needed to see him for myself," he muttered.

"If you _don't_ stop gallivanting about the country while you're supposed to be relaxing as those potions you're on are working, I'll have you Incarceroused to your bed!"

When Sirius decided silence was the better choice than wielding his lordly power, he just pulled a face instead.

However, Andi wasn't buying it. She barked, "Stop trying to look like a 'whipped puppy'!"

Shaking it off he said, "If it makes you feel better, I've now got _Ted_ 'gallivanting about the country', as you put it, in my place."

"Good!" she returned, a lot quieter. "It's why you hired him. Maybe I won't have to tie you to your bed, after all."

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Healer's network," she replied. "We Healers keep each other informed of certain interesting happenings. Lord Black getting upset at the Director of the DMLE _in_ the DMLE is an interesting happening."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before heading for lunch, Ted made a couple of floo calls to certain individuals who would be able to collect the information he needed about those particular items he and Sirius had discussed, together with Lord Potter's suggestions on where on the items they would be likely to find the specific information he was after.

A third call went to a contact in the Ministry, who would be searching Ministry records for the correlating information held there.

The gold it would cost him for the information to be collected and sent to him would be less than the cost it would be to his client for him to collect the information himself. And was, therefore, a valid expense.

He was still occasionally chuckling to himself about the audaciousness of the young Lord Potter's plan as he headed out for lunch.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With a comfortably full tummy after a fine lunch at yet another client's expense, Ted then made his own way to the Ministry. It was time to talk to Bagman.

In the lift he even rode it with the contact he was currently working with and, as per usual, they never said a word to each other.

Ted only needed to travel one floor to the Department of Magical Sports and Games, so was first off.

Unlike the DMLE, the DMSG Director's office was connected direct to the publicly-accessible hallway outside the lift foyer; a hallway hung with posters of Quidditch matches and teams. It certainly made it easier for Ted to just walk in. Which is exactly what he did.

Being only a small department, one of the smallest in the Ministry, Bagman did not rate a private secretary - an undersecretary. Instead, he usually handed his secretarial work to one of the staffers in the Official Gobstones Club or Ludicrous Patents Office offices. One of them was, more often than not, sufficiently bored enough to do the work without quibble.

As such, there was no undersecretary blocking Ted's way direct into Bagman's office.

"Bagman," he said with a bit of feral smile.

Bagman, the wuss he was, saw the expression on the face of Wizarding Britain's top defence lawyer and blanched.

This was not a man to annoy, even if he was a muggleborn. Besides, scuttlebutt had it the new Lord Black had brought him, through his wife, into the House of Black when he brought the wife back into the family of her birth.

"M-Mister Tonks," he nearly got out without stammering. "W-what can I do for you?"

Ted saw and heard the fear and his grin widened. 'Too easy,' he thought.

"Bagman," he said again as he walked forward to stand before the desk. "You have something you're going to give me a copy of."

He'd even neatly sidestepped the chair that was for a 'guest' on his side of the desk. He wouldn't be sitting it, of course. He wanted the man to have to continue to look up to him. Dominance: Lesson One.

"A-and what would that be?"

"You're giving me a copy of the contract for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, plus all associated documents relating to the rules and requirements for competitors, judges, the schools and the Ministries involved," he replied.

"I _can't_ do that!" Bagman blurted.

Ted frowned deeper. "I'm disappointed to hear that, Mister Bagman. Have you and your wife made out a legal Will and Testament, yet?"

"W-why do you ask?" Bagman squeaked.

"Well, perhaps I shouldn't tell you," he mused. "But, Lord Black did not tell me it was confidential―"

" _W-w-what_?"

"Well... it seems Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is most upset that his godson, Lord Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, is... embroiled... in this farce of a Tournament. He is, you might even say, _furious_!

"Lord Black was so furious in his ranting to me about this... he has told me in no uncertain terms that, if any injury above so much as a _nosebleed_ were to occur to his godson, Lord Potter, he would be declaring _blood feud_ on those involved, their families, their friends and even the _families_ of their friends.

"I would... dislike... having to return to Lord Black and tell him that Mister Ludo Bagman of the DMSG was not forthcoming in providing me with the documents I'd asked for that may save his godson from that... _nosebleed_."

"Oh, _Merlin_!" Bagman whimpered.

"Also, Mister Bagman, you're the Director of a Department. Has not the Ministry's own law-wizards already informed you that anyone involved in a contract _must_ be given a copy of the contract and related documents? Did they not also inform you that failure to hand over those documents could see the Ministry in all sorts of strife with the law? I could _easily_ argue before the Wizengamot that due to your... blatant negligence... the contract regarding the Tri-Wizard Tournament is to be immediately _voided_. The upper tier of the Ministry... especially whoever will soon be the new Minister... would not be happy with you, if that came to pass."

Bagman was now so scared he couldn't even utter a sound.

"Now, Ludo good chap; those documents, please... Now."

Scrambling and almost toppling his chair and himself to the floor, Bagman shot to his feet, spun to a filing cabinet behind his desk and worked feverishly to pull out all relevant documents.

As he stood there, staring back, Ted thought, 'Oh, it's so good to be me.'

It took him almost a full minute, of which approximately three quarters of that time was lost due to his shaking and clumsiness, before Bagman had a haphazard stack on his desk.

Once he was done he stood as far back from his own desk as could while still having the desk between him and the law-wizard.

"Is this all?" asked Ted in a lazy drawl.

" _Y-yes!_ That's _all_ of it!"

"Do you mind if I make a legally-sanctioned copy of it?" same lazy drawl.

"N-no! _Please_!

Ted smiled back and, with a twist, swish and crossward flick of his wand, had an identical pile sitting alongside the originals.

Slipping his wand back into his wrist holster, he casually reached forward and picked up the copies.

Standing back up straight he tucked it under his off-arm, smiled at Bagman and said, "Thank you, Ludo. I'll let Lord Black know you were as helpful as you could be."

Then he gave a very slight head nod at the man and saw himself out.

As he closed the door behind himself he heard through the door the sound of Bagman crashing to the floor. It made him smile.

'Sounds like he clipped his chair on the way down,' he thought. 'Fainting at his age...' "Tsk!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sirius returned to the Grangers' for his second business meeting with Wendell at just before six. Even though Andi was upset about it, she knew this was yet another meeting Sirius couldn't skip. But, she at least lost some of her anger when he took Ted with him.

The Grangers were running a little late and had called ahead to let Hermione and Harry know they would be.

"With Wendell and Monica running a little late I'd like to run something past you, Sirius."

"Then, lead the way," said his godfather.

So, Harry grabbed their two guests and Hermione to take them into the office.

Once inside and sitting around the desk, Harry told them what he and Hermione were thinking of doing regarding their schooling.

"Attending a school overseas or hiring private tutors―" mused Sirius.

"Is there any legal reason, or any legal reason that can be employed against us, that would force us to attend Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"The contract of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is the only thing there could be," replied Ted. "I picked up a copy of it just after lunch, today. And I'm currently going through it and the associated rules."

"I thought there might be some dusty old law that said something like, as the Heir of one of the Seven I would have to attend there," explained Harry. "If there _is_ such a law, Dumbledore will know it and will use it. _Guaranteed_."

"If that's the case, then if you decide you want to switch to a different school or go with private tutoring and Dumbledore _then_ sticks his beak into it, we'll handle it and counter it," replied Ted. "Me trying to counter any move Dumbledore might make in advance regarding that is pretty much impossible; because we don't know what he might try to use. It would be akin to trying to 'argue the negative'."

"Well, the reason I ask is because you're currently going through the Tri-Wiz contract," explained Harry. "If I am actually bound by the Goblet, then I'm bound by the contract. But, the contract would not just bind me, it would bind all the 'other' signatories - including Dumbledore."

"Oh, I see where you're coming from now," nodded Ted.

"For example," said Harry. "The contract might say there can be only one champion from each school. Diggory's name came out of the Goblet first; therefore, he's the recognised Hogwarts Champion. Where would that then leave me?

"Actually, thinking of that, can I even _be_ a Hogwarts student, if that's the case?"

"That's a valid legal argument," said Ted, a little surprised. "I'll have to look."

"Getting out of Hogwarts semi-permanently, if not permanently, is a good idea, Pup," said Sirius. "With Dumbledore back there..."

"That's _our_ concern, too," said Hermione. "And Harry says he could _easily_ afford tutors."

Sirius laughed and said, "He could build his own _school_ , if he wanted to. And it _still_ wouldn't put much of a dent in the Potter fortune."

"Oh, something else that's been playing on my mind," said Harry. "Do I own any property and can I live there? Can I make it my permanent address? As I'm no longer living at the Dursleys, I currently don't have a permanent fixed address.

"For instance, I'm led to believe the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow has been... claimed... by the Ministry as a monument. Did they have a legal right to do that? Were I, or have they, paid me for it? Do I have a manor and it's yet another thing _everyone_ has forgotten to tell me about?"

" _Of course_ the Potter family has property, Harry," Sirius immediately replied. "What made you think you don't?"

"The goblins never raised it with me when I last had a chance to go there and see them about my finances," he replied. "Then again, I'm still waiting for them to get back to me with the response to a letter I wrote them asking them to collate all the parchmentwork I needed to do to bring the finances out of stasis, or whatever state it's currently in, ready to be picked up."

"Lord Potter," said Ted. "Write me an authorisation... actually, _I'll_ write up the authorisation... for me to go into Gringotts to go into the Potter documents' vault to see what's there.

"Besides looking for the documents on what property you own, while there I'll see if there are other documents you need to know about now. After that, I'll visit with your account manager and see if he's already had some of the documents collected and collect those from him, too.

"Depending on what records I find regarding the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, I'll have an answer for you regarding the transference of Title Deed of the cottage from you to the Ministry. If they just took it without paying for it... well, the Ministry's going to receive a rude shock.

"Then I'll get the lot to you and you can go through them. Oh, and since I've forgotten to tell you until now, I'll be happy to act as Law-wizard of Record for the House of Potter."

As Ted spoke Harry's smile grew wider and wider. By the time he finished, Harry was grinning. "Thank you, Mister Tonks. I'd appreciate that. Please work out with Sirius your retainer and another of your first jobs for me will be seeing you get automatically paid that direct from Gringotts right from the start."

As the others talked, Ted pulled out blank parchment and an ever-full quill and began writing up the authorisation form for Harry to sign.

"I'm glad you're considering private tutors, Pup," Sirius quietly said as Ted worked. "You being in the same place as Dumbledore..."

"Yeah," he returned.

"Oh!" Sirius suddenly but softly exclaimed. "Ted figured out what your strategy is, regarding me possibly being charged for having my enchanted motorcycle. I think it's brilliant! Ted does, too!"

"Well, if you've figured that much out," grinned Harry. "Then I need you to track down the purchase documents and ownership papers for it, if you know where you can lay your hands on them. I trust you actually _bought_ it?"

"Of course!" Sirius huffed, slightly offended. "It cost me a great deal of the entire year's worth of my then allowance to buy it, too!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Late in the day, an Unspeakable walked into Scimitar's team 'bullpen' and handed him a short report before walking out.

Reading it, he frowned and said to the others, "White Beard tried to kidnap the young knight with an auto-portkey, this morning. His house elf caught it in time and avoided the young knight from being abducted. Monocle's been informed and acted. The watchers didn't need to intervene."

"Stupid old git," muttered one. "Is he _trying_ to get himself tossed through the Veil?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Wendell and Monica arrived home, Hermione once again had to leave the office. When her daughter looked annoyed, Monica said, "Come on, Hermione. Let the menfolk have their super-secret men's business while we ladies talk."

When she saw the looks that passed between her mother and father, she misunderstood the reason and assumed it was because of her accidental somewhat 'semi' nudity of that morning in front of her boyfriend.

With a quiet sigh she rose from the chair she'd been sitting on and followed her mother out.

They went to the dinette, where Dobby seemed to have anticipated their needs and had a serving of tea waiting for them.

Though somewhat reluctant to sit, Hermione did so. She knew she'd not be escaping this conversation.

"How was your day?" Monica immediately asked, picking up the small jug of milk for her tea - no sugar, of course.

Knowing her mother's usual 'circle the problem before addressing it' style, Hermione was having none of it, this time.

"Once Harry and I talked about the fact he'd seen my _tits_ through my top, this morning... pretty good," she replied.

Monica gave her that 'mother' look and said, "There's no need to be crude, dear."

"Sorry," Hermione blushed and looked down, as she added her own milk to her tea.

Picking up her own teaspoon she began to stir it, "I just didn't want us avoiding the elephant in the room until you felt we were both comfortable talking about it."

Monica sighed while slowly stirring her own tea. She then used the time of lifting the cup to her lips and talking a sip to think about how to go from here.

"You deeply embarrassed him," she simply said. " _And_ , angered your father when he figured out what happened."

"I... reacted without thinking it through," said Hermione. "I heard the shouting downstairs, thought we might have been under attack or something, grabbed my wand and ran down.

"I didn't stop to think about what I was wearing because, this time of year at Hogwarts, I'm usually wearing something less... transparent."

"I figured as much," her mother nodded. "And I've been thinking about how to stop it from happening, in future."

"I'm not going to be hot in bed just―"

"I'm _not_ saying you should start wearing something _else_ to bed," Monica quickly cut in.

When it looked like her daughter was going to hear her out, she said, "I want you to start getting into the habit of hanging your dressing gown on the hook on the back of your bedroom door.

"Seeing it there as you think of leaving your room should be enough to have you reminded you need to don it _before_ leaving your room."

Surprised at the simple idea, Hermione could only say, "That's actually a good idea. I'd not considered that."

"I _am_ capable of them," her mother wryly returned.

Lightly blushing again, her daughter said, "Sorry. Being surrounded by 'daft morons', as Harry would say, in Gryffindor Tower day in and day out has left me rather jaded about the intelligence of those I'm normally associating with."

Monica nodded and then immediately flipped straight to the next point. "What did Harry say to you when you spoke to him about it? I take it you apologised to him?"

Hermione gave a snort of remembered amusement and said, "He thought he'd done the wrong thing."

"I know."

"It took me _ages_ to convince him he'd done nothing wrong."

"I'm not surprised."

"He was embarrassed, yes; but, not for himself," she explained. "He was embarrassed _for me_."

"I figured as much."

"While I've come to understand he's a great deal more intelligent than I'd been thinking he was for the past three years, when it comes to a woman's body he's utterly _clueless_!" she continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in order to get him past his embarrassment of what happened," explained Hermione, "I talked to him about the make up of a woman's breasts. You know, the _biology_ behind them. I had him start thinking of them and how they relate to their function, rather than as sex objects."

Monica was surprised by the concept and sat back in contemplation of what her daughter had said. 'Clever girl,' she thought.

"What made you think of going that route?" she asked, curious.

"When I finally got him talking to me... instead of being so tongue-tied he couldn't get a word out... he said, 'But, I saw your darker bits'."

Her mother cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "' _Darker bits_ '?"

Hermione blushed, nodded and took her own sip of tea to try and cover it. "When I asked, 'Do you mean my areolae?' He was clearly completely confused by the term."

"Ah!" said her mother, understanding. "And, Hermione being Hermione, you launched into somewhat of a lecture about the breast, its various parts and its function in the cycle of reproduction."

"Yeah," she replied. "It took a bit, but he finally started asking questions back."

"Like?"

"How he thought the nipple would be bigger," she blushed. "I think he was thinking in comparison to a baby's mouth; or a pacifier."

"And?"

"I explained breast development and compared mine with the breast development of other girls," she replied. "He's genuinely curious without being... _crude_ about it."

"I remember when you asked me about your own," smiled Monica.

"And his questions were along the same lines, without the worry I had," she added.

"Oh, yes," said Monica, remembering. "Your nipples. How are they, by the way?"

"Growing," she replied. "They're at least double the size they were a year ago. I'm just thankful the areolae aren't growing, as well. I'm comfortable with them the size they are."

Monica nodded, pleased for her daughter. "Now, once you got past _that_ hurdle, what did you talk about?"

"First, we wrote a letter back to Dumbledore," she smirked. "Sirius dropped by to check on Harry just as we finished it. When he read it, he was laughing so hard Harry had to get Dobby to get a Calming draught for him."

As she continued, the two ladies sat back and talked about the day they each had. Of course, she never admitted to her mother she'd bared her chest to Harry while explaining those parts. It wasn't yet time to do that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the office the proposed Betrothal Agreement had been pulled out and the three men and one boy-adult read through it and discussed what changes, if any, needed to be made.

Sirius said, "This is good work, Ted. Everything I think should be in there is there."

"Same," said Harry. "Are you sure how all either of us have to say to the other is, 'I now declare the Betrothal Agreement between us, void' is sufficient for the agreement to still be a valid document?"

"Lord Potter," Ted mock-sternly said. "I've been _at_ this sort of thing for well over a decade. I _know_ what I'm doing."

"Sorry," he blushed. "I just want to make sure someone... cough Dumbledore cough... can't come along later and declare the agreement is invalid because some legal 'T' was failed to be crossed, or 'I' dotted.

"This is to protect Hermione and, if someone _does_ manage to harm her in any way, I want to be able to bring the full weight of the House of Potter down upon them as if the very Gods themselves decided to smite the idiot."

"It protects you, too, Harry," Sirius was quick to add.

"But I'm not agreeing with this to protect _me_ ," he firmly said back.

Wendell was carefully reading, yet again, the full text of the document. Employing all his reasoning as a JP, he could find no subterfuge or other trickery going on. There was no over-the-top 'legalese' in use. If anything, as a legal contract, the document was quite plainly written. There were no spaces of gaps where other words could be inserted later, or unhidden if they were there already - as the 'drafter' and 'otherwise uninvolved party' Ted had already given a magical oath to that effect. It was all above board.

Ted had also brought along similar Betrothal Agreements he had drafted, without names or families included to protect confidentiality, and this one reflected well against them. The agreement was both ironclad, to stop interference from outside parties, and had easy escape clauses for all parties involved. He especially liked the clause for each of the kids where it said, 'In the case of incapacitation of Miss Hermione Jean Granger to the point where she is unable to speak the words to dissolve the agreement if that is her desire on her own behalf, that responsibility then falls upon Wendell Marcade Granger.' An almost duplicate was also written for Harry with Sirius as the devolved.

He was, however, uncomfortable with the line, 'If the aforementioned betrothed enter into a consenting sexual relationship before the union, where both willingly enter the relationship to the point where consenting penile penetration of the vagina occurs and results in pregnancy, then the agreement is considered binding and becomes the contract. Both parties must then proceed with all due haste to the union. Such union must occur before the birth of the child or children resulting from the pregnancy.' But, he could also reluctantly see the wisdom of that and knew it was there to protect his daughter.

Indicating it to Ted he sighed and said, "That section makes me feel as if I'm giving my daughter permission to have sex."

"I doubt it would surprise you how many fathers of witches feel the same," replied Ted. "However, as the father of a daughter, I can tell you that's a line I'm making damned sure is in _her_ Betrothal Agreement, when it comes.

"I'm not saying Harry is the sort of young man who would otherwise take advantage of your daughter, or who would not do the right thing if Hermione falls pregnant before they marry... _if_ they marry... but that condition has needed to be enforced in the past against both reluctant grooms and reluctant _families_.

"Similar situations without Betrothal Agreements occur in the muggle world, do they not?"

"Yes," Wendell firmly nodded back. "I've all too often had to sit cases where a father has not done the right thing by the mother of his new child and had to put in place enforced pecuniary measures on the father, just to get him to help pay for the raising of the child, or children."

"Then your problem is one of a father having difficulty considering his daughter as... someone capable of sexual acts," said Ted.

"Yes," Wendell almost whined.

"How you internalise your acceptance of that is up to you, Sir," said Ted. "My legal advice is to include the condition, as stated. And my advice as a father is to do your best to forget you ever saw it." And wryly smirked back.

Wendell thought about it for a long while but realised he was only putting off the inevitable.

With a sigh he said, "Well, I can see nothing that needs to be removed or edited, or needs to be added."

Ted gave a firm nod back and said, "Then we have an accord. All that's left to do is to sign it."

"No," disagreed Wendell. "We've got one more thing to do, first. I know it's not a legal issue for your world; however, my daughter needs to be made fully aware of this before I'll sign. I don't want her to later blame me for entering her into such an Agreement without her prior acceptance."

Sirius gave a nod and said, "I'll get them. I take it you want Monica in here, too?"

"This idea started with her," he replied. "So, yes. She can shoulder some of my daughter's... _wrath_."

"I know you want to get this over with, Wendell," said Harry. "But I think we should have dinner first.

"Once Hermione is told about this, she's going to freak, call us all names, finally start to calm down, then demand a long and detailed explanation."

"Yes, she would, wouldn't she?" said Wendell. "Very well. Though I'd much prefer to get it out of the way, I can see that's probably a very good idea."

Turning to Ted he said, "I hope you don't mind staying for dinner first?"

"Nope," smiled Ted. "Any excuse I can find to enjoy one of Harry's meals, I'm going to take."

All bar Wendell realised he was speaking easy to relieve the light tension. He did figure it out later, though.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As dinner was winding down and they were finishing dessert, a particularly delicious crème brûlée served in ramekins, Monica was describing the comeuppance of a particularly up-himself patient.

When it appeared everyone was done, Sirius almost formally said, "Doctor and Doctor Granger, Miss Granger, would you please accompany Lord Potter, Mister Tonks and I to Doctor Wendell Granger's office? We have news for you."

When Hermione stared back in shock, Monica's expression slowly turned into a smirk. "Thank you, Lord Black," she replied, rising. "That is agreeable."

When Hermione's head whipped about hard to stare at her mother, her shock deepened. "Whaa...?"

"Come, Hermione," said her mother. "You're about to discover what these secret evening meetings have been about. Just, _please_ ; just _don't_ lose your temper and take at least a moment to _think_ about what you're hearing."

Hermione rose and followed after her mother, with the menfolk quickly and already rising. With Sirius leading the way the womenfolk followed the menfolk to the office. She was now both completely confused and not a little worried.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

" _A bloody Betrothal Agreement?!_ " she screeched, leaping to her feet from the chair she had only moments ago sat upon. "Have _you lot_ lost your bloody _senses!_? Is _that_ what all this has been about?"

"In order; yes, no and yes," replied Harry.

Standing there gaping like a fish, incredulous at what she'd just heard, it dawned on her that her mother must have also known of this. She spun on her and screeched, "You're _in_ on it!"

Her mother frowned back and firmly said, "Hermione! That's enough."

As she stood there still shocked to her socks, Harry walked over to her and firmly said, "Hermione, I trust you. Do you trust me, as you previously stated?"

Clamping her mouth shut as she visibly reined her temper in she venomously asked, "Why?"

"To put it simply; to keep you _safe_ ," he replied.

"Safe for _you_ , you mean," she snapped.

"No, safe for _you_!" he firmly rebutted. He gave a sigh and said, "Think it _through_ , Hermione! Stop reacting in outrage and _think_!

"Do you honestly believe your parents would be involved in something like this, concerning you, if they don't think it _benefits_ you? Do you think that poorly of them you would think otherwise?"

Now confused again because she could see the logic of his argument, she replied, "At the moment... I don't know _what_ to think. But... a _Betrothal Agreement_?"

"Then, in such a situation, shouldn't you be trying to gather more information so that you can then figure out the answer?" he asked. "We're _trying_ to give you that information, but we can't if you're not willing to _listen_!"

Confused and wanting to be angry, wanting to rage at them all, but also wanting the information as to why they would consider this, she stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what to do.

Monica, seeing the problem, took charge. "Hermione; sit down. You will listen. You will not 'back-chat'. You will gather information, as Lord Potter suggested. Then you may rant and rave at your father and I, if it's still your desire to do so. BUT... you will _not_ be rude to our guests."

Hermione glanced down at her mother, back to Harry, to Ted and Wendell, back to her mother and snapped, " _Fine!_ " And dropped herself back into her chair before folding her arms across her chest in a huff and glaring at anyone she noticed looking at her.

Her mother gave a nod and a smile clouded by tension at Harry. Harry gave a satisfied nod, before returning and sitting back in his own chair on the other side of Ted.

"Excellent," said Ted. "That went as I have come to expect."

Hermione just glared even more at him, but didn't say a word.

Monica gave Ted a wry smile before turning to Hermione. "Alright, dear; I'm going to start to tell you what's going on because, believe it or not, this all started as a result of something you've told me."

When Hermione looked back in surprise, Monica smiled and said, "Don't seem so surprised. As I reminded you earlier I _do_ pay attention, you know."

When her daughter gave her a very brief but silent head nod, she continued, "It was you, who first told me about Betrothal Agreements. And it was you, who first told me about the Houses and the treatment of muggleborns..."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a good hour, Hermione began to calm down to the point she could see exactly why her parents had reached the decision to do this, why Sirius also thought it was good idea and why Harry was willing to 'subject' himself to one to protect her.

Knowing she was going to lose this argument over half an hour ago, she was still digging her heels in anyway. "It's _my_ choice!" she declared.

"Legally, no," replied Ted. "By our laws, the laws you willingly subjected yourself to by consenting to attend Hogwarts, it is your _magical guardian's_ choice."

"I don't have..." then she stopped, frowning. " _Do_ I _have_ a magical guardian?"

"Yes," he replied. " _Every_ child in Wizarding Britain has a magical guardian. For those who have a magical parent, or are already existing wards of at least one magical, it is that person who remains their magical guardian when they attend Hogwarts.

"For muggleborns, their magical guardian is their Hogwarts Head of House, once they are sorted into their Houses. Until that time, it is the Head of the Office of Wizarding Children's Services at the Ministry.

"Because of Lord Potter causing staff at Hogwarts to be fired or otherwise, there currently is no Head of your House, Gryffindor. Therefore, by rights the guardianship passes to the Deputy Head of the School. You would then think that, since there is no Deputy Head, it would pass to the current school Head, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks.

"However, the law does not specify that. It only states that in the instances where there is no Head of House for guardianship purposes, the Deputy Head fulfils that role until the position of Head of House is refilled.

"At present, your Magical Guardian is still listed as Minerva McGonagall. However, both that she is no longer Head of your Hogwarts' House _and_ the Wizengamot have ordered she is not to be in authority over a child ever again, that then means you do not _have_ a magical guardian. And yet, the law states you _must_ have one.

"So, that puts you currently in a 'grey area' within the law. A grey area, Lord Black here is asking you if he can fill."

Sirius gave a nod to Ted and said, "Hermione, Harry has discovered something regarding the law that has everyone who now knows of it, worried.

"Basically, by the Hogwarts Charter, Minerva McGonagall should never have held the position of a Head of House and as Deputy Head _at the same time_. It was a breach of the Charter.

"If someone like... say... Lucius Malfoy had figured that out for himself, he could have gone to 'his good friend' the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and made a... shall we also say... contribution to the man's re-election campaign fund; then more gold changes hands with members of the School Board and, before you know it, he's appointed Head of Gryffindor and, therefore, your magical guardian.

"With that authority he could then have all the muggleborns of that House signed off into unbreakable _Concubine Bond Contracts_ and sell them off to the highest bidders. He'd have made a small fortune; and you, my dear, would now be forced through a magical binding to... _provide pleasure_ to someone like Olaf Goyle."

When Hermione paled and started to shake a little, she quietly whispered, " _Nooo._ "

Harry quietly said, "It would be a completely legal way for the Death Eaters to own you and all the other Gryffindor muggleborns as _sex slaves_ , Hermione. It would then take time for the light family Seats on the Wizengamot to gather enough votes to get the law rewritten to put a stop to it. However, by then it would have been too late for you and the others, who would have _also_ been caught in the trap.

"Part of the reasons that started your parents looking into this was to keep you _safe_ ," he firmly stated. "But, even _we_ were worried when I told Sirius and Ted I suspected the existence of that particular loophole. Ted confirmed it, today.

"I've just never verbalised, or even _written down_ , that suspicion because I didn't want to go giving people 'ideas'. And, because I couldn't go and do the research myself into the laws regarding magical guardianship, I had to hold off doing anything about it.

"The laws regarding this have been on the books for centuries. I was trusting in the fact that no one seemed to have even considered the possibility before now, to keep everyone safe until I could act; and have others I could trust act on my behalf."

Getting her shock and fear under control, Hermione looked to the adults and asked, "What do we need to do?"

Sirius gave a firm nod back and replied, "First, I need to become your magical guardian. Then, as your magical guardian, with it being co-signed by your father in case anyone quibbles about it, I sign the Betrothal Agreement here on your behalf―"

"I want to read it first," she cut in. "But, as long as Mum and Daddy are okay with it, I think you should at least become my magical guardian.

"While you're doing that, I'll read the Agreement. I want to know what you're all getting me into."

Ted smiled and said, "That's quite wise of you."

Half an hour later, with Sirius as her magical guardian, Harry and Hermione were betrothed.

"Now, Miss Granger," said Sirius. "As of me signing the magical guardian documents you became a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, with all the rights and responsibilities as a member of my House. My only order to you as your Lord is that you are to remember that your behaviour now reflects on _me_."

"Me, next," said Harry. As Hermione turned to look at him, he said, "Hermione. As you are now my betrothed, you have now become the Lady Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. As such, you are to remember at all times that your behaviour now reflects on both the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter in general; and on me, personally."

"Wow!" she quietly said in not a little awe. "I _felt_ that. _Both_ times."

"Good," said Ted. "It means both the magical guardianship and the Betrothal Agreement have been accepted by magic. It's always nice to hear confirmation I've properly done my job."

Shortly after, the meeting broke up, with Ted and Sirius both heading back 'home'.

After they were gone and the remaining four were in the foyer before the front door, Hermione whirled on Harry and firmly said, "I saw that line about me getting pregnant, Harry. This Agreement does _not_ mean you get to have _sex_ with me."

As Wendell nearly choked on his own spit and Monica grinned at her husband's reaction, Harry immediately and seriously replied, "I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

She was about to say he was allowed to do _that_ and possibly add that she hoped he would, but noticed her father's reaction and wisely held her tongue.

Monica sweetly asked, "Alright there, 'Dell?"

Wendell just muttered something unintelligible and stalked up the stairs. It was quite late.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Fans of mine know this is not something I normally do. However, through my occasional perusal of 'reviews' I've come to the conclusion I need to include a large note concerning the psychological profiles of my characters._

 _I'm doing this because I believe people are getting confused with keeping separate the identities of canon characters and how JKR writes them, with the 'fanon'ised characters as written by other authors (and even me in my other stories) and how the characters are portrayed in this story._

 ** _Harry_**

 _In canon he's portrayed as an alpha personality with forced beta tendencies. Such tendencies, I believe, are what was caused by his being raised by the Dursleys. An example is, he's willing to go down into the Chamber of Secrets and rescue Ginny Weasley. However, when he tries to tell Dumbledore of how he's treated by the Dursleys when Dumbledore tells him he has to go back to them, he caves. Dumbledore's alpha personality swamps his own, forcing Harry to submit and making Harry come across as meek. It is this part of canon where Harry tends to frustrate the readers and, I further believe, is a leading example of why there is so much fanfiction written where Harry stands up for himself._

 _In this story, he portrays being the above but, in reality, almost all of the meekness is part of the facade. Harry can stand up for himself, but faked the beta tendencies when interacting with most of Hogwarts. However, he still has a lot of problems; almost all of them psychological and related to emotion. This makes him an actual omega personality type._

 _Due to his upbringing his emotions have developed in a forced-repression state. He can look at thinks quite clinically, but has a lot of difficulties looking at things emotionally. That was what that talk with Wendell out on the back patio was all about, hinting at that difficulty. This has led, in some regards, to him developing a more logically driven personality. (You'll see more of it later in the story, especially relating to sex as an act.)_

 _His 'good' behaviour regarding the adult Grangers, for example, is almost entirely due to respect developed through logic. He respects them because they've proven, through becoming surgeons and holding other important positions in society, they should be looked up to and admired for what they've accomplished and continue to accomplish. This is why he was immediately subservient to them when he arrived at the Grangers'. They deserve his respect and he willingly gives it._

 _Amelia Bones is another that fits in this category in Harry's mind by becoming Head of the DMLE. However she is hindered, in his eyes, by being a witch (who, as a magical, have in general shown Harry they're all daft morons). So have Ted and Andi. Sirius, however, is seen is an overgrown child doing his best to be an adult._

 ** _Hermione_**

 _I see Hermione as a beta/gamma striving hard to be an alpha. She does this by over-achieving with her 'field of battle' being academia; knowledge._

 _On her field of battle she's a dominant alpha, challenging all-comers to attempt to knock her off her earned pedestal. Take her away from that environment, she tends to fold like a house of cards against any challenge; except in rare situations where she loses her temper (as we all do). Prove your knowledge in an area exceeds hers, though, and she immediately backs down. For example, Harry knowing more about house elves and their bonding than she. That's the beta personality coming to the fore. She then endeavours to know even more about the subject than you, so she again becomes the alpha in that subject._

 _This is why, in my opinion, she instinctively and reactively tends to try and move any confict to one where it's one related to academia/knowledge. For example, when the issue surrounding Harry catching a glimpse of her breasts through her baby-doll nightie reared its head, she confronted the issue by making it clinical and educational. It was just as much her comfort zone as Harry's in that situation._

 _That situation, by the way, was to start leading Hermione towards coming to an understanding of the real mind-set of Harry; and his utter cluelessness when it comes to understanding 'girls' and the social and personal interactions with same._

 _I see Hermione as originally being an alpha but, due to the ongoing bullying she suffered as a young child, being forced back into a gamma personality type._

 ** _Sirius_**

 _A complex character. I see him as a sigma personality type trying hard to be an alpha for the sake of Harry._

 _I've portrayed him almost as I see him in canon, but with improvements due to him obtaining his freedom and getting proper medical treatment._

 ** _Wendell_**

 _A true alpha with Gryffindor tendencies. The epitome of the knight in shining armour mindset. With Wendell, what you see is what you get. Easy to like.  
_

 ** _Monica_**

 _An alpha with Slytherin tendencies. In many ways she has the 'dark side' of a sigma personality. Where Wendell is more 'confront you full on', Monica stands back, analyses you and acts with cunning. She's a manipulator, but not in the evil manner of Dumbledore. Her manipulations are to shape things for the betterment of her family while also holding to moral and ethical standards._

 _She not-so-secretly espouses the belief that 'behind every great man stands a better woman' and is content with being Wendell's 'foil' when and as he needs one. She is also actively trying to shape Hermione into falling into this role._

 ** _Neville_**

 _An alpha who has been forced-repressed into becoming a beta similar to Hermione. However, he has lacked until now the 'confrontationalist' mindset Hermione has developed._

 _Very soon a massive change in Neville's life will occur, which will lead to the boy's alpha tendencies coming back to where they should have been from the start._

 _Harry has been subtly trying to drag the 'inner Lion', the alpha Gryffindor, out of Neville since first year; seeing Neville for who he should truly be, based on his own life experiences. He recognises himself in Neville and feels a kinship with the boy for that. It explains, in part, why he's so angry with Augusta Longbottom for her handling of the boy._

 _ **Andromeda**_

 _A straight-up alpha Slytherin, who really should have been in Gryffindor. She's displayed no guile, but does display cunning. However, her cunning is more to do with doing what is right, rather than what is easy; making it a Gryffindor trait. I believe, if she hadn't been raise a 'Black', she'd have never gone anywhere_ near _Slytherin House._

 _I think she was more of a 'legacy' Sort into Slytherin, rather than that she displayed more Slytherin traits over Gryffindor._

 _ **Ted**_

 _How much more of a beta Hufflepuff with alpha tendencies do you need than Ted Tonks? Hard working, loyal, confident in himself and his abilities. Is it no wonder someone like Andromeda fell for him?_

 _A rock-solid character it would be hard not to like._

 _ **Ron**_

 _A flat-out gamma personality with sigma tendencies who wants to be an alpha, but won't get off his arse and work hard to achieve it. Instead, he employs the bad side of the sigma personality type to attempt to manipulate things his way._

 _He believes an argument can be won by s/he who can shout the loudest, or is simply more determined to be right even in the face of all evidence to the contrary. This comes from his mother. When that doesn't work he then works to cut his opposer down with his words or not-so-subtle actions._

 _He has self-entitlement issues and, instead of bettering himself by lifting himself up by his own bootstraps, employs tall poppy syndrome tactics in cutting others down to his height. He's bigotted, lazy, slovenly and host of other unpleasant traits.  
_

 _He sees people as tools to help or work for him to make him better, or as enemies that stand in his way on his path to achieving that. That makes him somewhat like Voldemort, but without the intelligence, guile and power to back it up._

 _Until recently, he saw Harry as a tool to better his position in society without having to put in much effort. When Harry's star waned with his name coming out of the Goblet, he saw Harry as becoming a liability to his desires, so tried to separate himself from the boy by getting him out of the way._

 _He's a Gryffindor because he lacks sufficient cunning, let alone guile, to be a Slytherin and lacks sufficient loyalty and willingness to put in the effort to be Hufflepuff; and he's the complete opposite of a Ravenclaw. However, he also lacks the 'nobility' of righteousness needed to be a true Gryffindor._

 _Ron is the epitome of someone who has none of the traits of any of the four Houses; but the Hat had to stick him somewhere due to its limitations, so into Gryffindor he went._

 ** _Conclusion_**

 _*sigh* Anyways, that's most of the 'main' story characters, for now. I hope it gives readers a better idea of just what subtle changes I'd made to the psyches of each of the main characters for this story._

 _Yes, they're somewhat damaged. I find it shows them to be more 'human' and more interesting. For a start, a Harry that's just 'perfectly pure alpha Gryffindor' is way too unbelievable and, quite frankly, I find it somewhat boring. Foibles, weaknesses and failings add character._


	22. Oh, Snap!

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Quite a few reviewers - of the reviews I manage to read, at any rate - mention about how there's no sign yet of Daphne or Fleur. I take you back to the Author's Notes in Chapter One: This story will move slow; a lot will happen in a short amount of time. To prove that point: When Harry wakes up at the top of this chapter it will be the morning of the ninth of December; it will have only been _fifteen days_ since the First Task. Just how fast is the boy supposed to move to bring the other two into it? _Sheesh_!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two - Oh, Snap!**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When he woke from yet another good night's sleep, Harry was hoping that the day would have nowhere near the drama of the previous day.

Today though, when he finally made it down to the dinette, the Granger adults were already up, dressed and eating breakfast.

Harry checked to ensure the dinette window was open for the _Daily Prophet_ owl and Hedwig before checking to see what was for breakfast. A 'Full English' cooked 'lite', as he referred to it - there was no fried food as what would have been fried was poached or grilled, instead. Poached egg; grilled tomato, bacon and breakfast sausage; mashed potato 'cakes' and some tinned spaghetti. Harry had taken quite some time to explain the how and why for the food to be cooked that way to Dobby. But, Dobby immediately understood and didn't have a problem with it, anyway.

Harry went for two slices of toast with a poached egg on each slice, two tomato halves and two sausages. And that would only be his first helping.

While it made him feel somewhat like he was channelling Ron Weasley, he knew it was the potions that were causing this. He was now also eating a small meal between breakfast and lunch, another between lunch and dinner and would come down and 'mooch' food at about 9.00pm before he went to bed to sleep.

He'd just taken his first bite when the owls came in. He knew it was a matter of pride for Hedwig to deliver the paper to her master first; and living at the Granger residence was no exception. She ducked in through the open window about half a yard ahead of the other bird.

Harry was only surprised to see her because it meant she'd been able to 'bull' her way through the mail redirection charm that was back on him again. Or, maybe it had something to do with how she was his familiar as well as mail owl. It didn't matter.

Harry was _not_ as quick as usual to free his familiar of her load before handing her a couple strips of bacon. He first cast a short string of detection charms on her load - even if it was her delivering it, even if it was the _Daily Prophet_. She gave a pleased 'Prek' sound, anyway, took her 'due' in bacon strips and flew out to go land in her tree in the backyard. Mayhap his familiar was _also_ concerned with how he needed to reduce chances when mail arrived for him.

Getting the conversation back to where they were before the owls arrived, Monica asked, "You were saying about your plans for today?"

"Ah, yes," said Harry. "I was hoping for some mail from certain people so I could go through it with Hermione to show her the various differences between common and informal, but..." And shrugged.

"It's all going to the aurors now, right?" asked Monica.

Now he felt like an idiot. He'd just gotten through thinking how Hedwig had managed to get past the charm, while also forgetting the charm would redirect all his other mail.

"Oh-kay," he sighed. "I just had my _own_ 'daft moron' moment."

"Pardon?" she asked.

He explained. He didn't try to make any excuses about his thinking, either.

"Ah!" she grinned. "Yes; I see what you mean."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Grangers left for work in separate cars again, the senior auror on shift at that time, a male, handed Harry his owl mail.

There were _two_ letters, this time; one from Neville and one from Marchbanks.

For no other reason than it was the one on top, he opened Neville's letter first.

~ # ~

 _Harrison J Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _c/- Hermione Granger_  
 _Granger Residence_  
 _Wimbledon_

 _Harry,_

 _Thank you for owling me and letting me know you safely arrived at Hermione's home. With four aurors escorting you I wasn't worried, but confirmation is always nice to receive._

 _Though I was not sure whether I wanted to come home or not, Gran told me to. So, home I came._

 _I wish I had thought of offering my help to Professor Sprout, as you suggested, before then. I might have been able to use that as an excuse to remain at the school. I don't know if it might have worked, but it was worth the try._

 _At least at home now I can work on my own greenhouses. I dislike having to rely on our house elves to do it for me. I know they can do it, but I prefer to be the one who works them so I can pick up any problems that look like coming up and deal with them before they become a problem._

 _Gran is still very upset with you being, as she put it, 'disrespectful of his seniors'. I know you weren't and I appreciate you weren't. I finally got my own wand out of it. Now with my own wand I'm able to do a lot more magic with a lot less power. And I'm having fun out the back of the Hall going back over all the charms and transfiguration spells we learned and practicing them._

 _Gran tried to stop me doing that. But, I firmly reminded her I wouldn't have to if I'd had my own wand from the start. She didn't bother me about it after that._

 _She also 'ordered' me to inform you she has found a Proxy to sit the Longbottom Seat on the Wizengamot. But, she's not told me who that will be. I'm worried about it, because I think it might be my Uncle Algie. He's the one I told you about who first shoved me off that jetty in Blackpool, where I nearly drowned, and then dropped me out of one of the upper windows at the Hall._

 _I really don't want him in the job, but it seems I have no choice in the matter. Gran does not want to let go of control of the House and she knows Uncle Algie will do as she tells him. At least that's what I suspect._

 _The next Wizengamot meeting is next Tuesday and Uncle Algie will be taking the Seat then._

 _Anyway, I hope you're having fun at Hermione's and you're keeping out of mischief. Please also be aware Headmaster Dumbledore is back at the castle. But, he's not Headmaster any more, just a normal professor. Watch your back, Harry. But I'm sure you already are._

 _Your friend,_

 _Neville_

 _Neville F Longbottom_  
 _Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom_

~ # ~

By the time he'd finished reading the letter, Harry was furious. He'd specifically told that blasted woman he didn't want to see that infanticidal _git_ anywhere _near_ the Longbottom Seat; and that's who she goes ahead and puts there in her place?

'Right!' he thought. 'She's had her warning. Time to get serious!'

"Sirius," he quietly muttered. "I know it's going to upset Andi but he's... No, she wants Sirius to stop gadding about so, now she's back in the Black family, she can go and do the search in his place."

"What are you muttering about?" he heard in Hermione's voice from behind.

Snap-spinning about, he saw it actually was Hermione.

"Woah!" she said, taking a quick step back. "I hope that anger's not directed at me!"

Squashing his emotions back under control with his eyes closed, he took a deep breath, released it and opened his eyes again. "No." he flatly replied.

As she came forward, she asked, "Do you mind telling me what's got you all hot and bothered, then?"

Instead of answering as he knew he'd lose his temper again, he snapped out his hand with the letter in it and offered it to her.

Taking the now crumpled and unfolded sheet of parchment, she read it through.

"Augusta Longbottom wants to put a man who ' _accidentally_ '..." he sneered, "... almost killed her grandson and ward, Heir Apparent Neville Francis Longbottom of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, onto the bloody Wizengamot!" he snarled.

"It says here, Neville only suspects it," she said.

"There's no reason for Augusta _not_ to tell her grandson who it is unless it's to keep me from finding out about it," he snarled. "Plus, Neville is a day older than me and due to take the damned Seat for himself on the seventeenth anniversary of his birth. That's less than _three years_!

"And that stupid, bloody _Rosier_ -born woman is playing _games_ with the Seat of the family she married into that will soon belong to my friend and peer.

"More and more, I suspect she's effectively committed Line Theft by a legal channel that sits in the grey area. At the least, she's committed _temporary_ Line Theft, even if that's not an actual crime!

" _Well!_ The _bitch_ is going to rue the day she decided I was not worth her effort and decided I'm now nothing more than jumped-up _boy_ , who should let the experienced adults run things _in his place_!"

"Harry," she quietly said. "You need to calm down and tell me what the prob... no, I can see that. But, I can't see why it's such a big deal to you."

Harry whirled on her again and stared at her for a few moments before he gave a huff and said, "The next lesson from me to you is on the big two alliances - the Potter-Longbottom Alliance and the Black Alliance. You need to know both because, besides now being a representative of families in leading roles of both, it'll give you the context of why I'm _incensed_."

"Alright," she quietly replied. "That sounds like it will be enjoyable―"

He gave a snort of amusement and turned a wry grin on her. "Only you, Hermione, would think studying political and social alliances could be enjoyable."

"I enjoy learning something new," she returned. "And this is something new."

As Harry stood there, deep in thought of what he was going to do, she said, "How about you talk to me about something else for a minute or two. That should help."

"Hunh?" he asked, having been distracted. "Oh! I received two letters today." And whirled back to the table.

Picking up and holding up the letter he received from Marchbanks, he said, "I also received a letter from Lady... I mean, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks."

Looking at it in his hand she could see it didn't appear to have been opened. It had been, though - by the aurors.

"Have you even read it, yet?" she asked.

"Errr... no," he replied.

"Then, how about we do," she suggested. "It should be in answer to the letter you sent her yesterday about the house elves, ghosts and portraits spying on the students."

Surprised, he said, "Actually, you're probably right."

Then pulled out a chair again and sat before opening the already-broken Hogwarts seal and opening the letter up.

Reading through it, he found Marchbanks confirmed that 'someone' had been using the house elves, ghosts and portraits to spy. But also said it was only three students; he, Hermione and Ron. And the last two only when they were with him, Harry.

She'd now ordered them to stop doing that and report to her if anyone tried to give any of them a similar order. The letter made it clear there would be no spying on students while _she_ was Headmistress.

"I'm not surprised on either main point," shrugged Harry.

Hermione thought, 'That's disturbing. But, at least the change of subject has calmed my Harry down again... _My_? Where'd _that_ come from?'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry wasn't the only one receiving a letter that day that angered them.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been to breakfast before returning to his office. As he expected, his mail was waiting for him. One of the perks of being a professor was having your correspondence delivered direct to your office, rather than to the high table at breakfast. Only his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered there; not even his copy of the _Quibbler_.

A quick shift through it all and he found one addressed to him in Harry Potter's handwriting.

Excited for news on the boy, he brushed all the rest aside and quickly opened it.

Eagerly beginning to read, his first reaction was a spike of anger at the address block on the top of the letter. However, his anger continued to rise as he read. Not even having considered clamping down on his Occlumency shields before reading and with his focus on the letter, he wasn't consciously aware of what was happening.

The more he read, the angrier he got. Then, as he reached the bottom of the letter and read the final line, his anger released in a great burst.

Jumping to his feet and flinging the offending parchment away across and over the desk half-crumpled, he screamed his anger to the room. As he did so, he snatched his wand out of his belt and began firing curses of all sorts at the parchment, only to miss each time.

He'd cast his fourth or fifth curse, pretty much all of them borderline dark, when Fawkes finally decided he'd had enough.

With a mighty scream of his own at Dumbledore's back, he severed the bond between them and disappeared in a flash of white-hot flame, almost plasma. The quick flash, lasting only a split second, was still hot enough to reduce the perch to slag, sear the back of Dumbledore's robes and frizzle the back of his long hair almost to a buzz-cut. The light of it was so bright it was as if many camera flash bulbs had gone off at the same time.

It was also hot enough that, if it had lasted any more than the tiny fraction of a second it did, would have instantly set everything in the room afire. Instead, just about everything was at least slightly scorched with the parchment on the desk either side of Dumbledore that had felt the direct blast was crisped without catching fire. His desk chair, having been closer to Fawkes at the time, had all the polish on the back, side closest and top edges burnt. It left the chair smelling of burnt polish with faint wisps of smoke rising off it.

The letter Dumbledore had just received from Harry was now on the floor about five feet in front of the desk and had been protected from the flash by the desk, itself.

As for Dumbledore, the moment Fawkes brutally severed the bond it knocked the old man unconscious. The flash of the heat combusting and expanding the closest air around the bird, knocked the now unconscious man forward over the desk, bending at the waist; before the weight of his legs and hips, almost hanging off the side of the desk, dragged him slowly back until he collapsed in a heap behind.

The house elf that was standing invisibly in the corner over near the door leading back out into the classroom and watching all this unfold was instantly, though temporarily, blinded by the bright light and drying of his corneas and had to call for help over the bond to other elves to come help him. He was lucky he wasn't standing closer at the time. His blindness might have become permanent.

Once the elves collected their injured compatriot and rushed him off for treatment from healers of their own kind, one returned to take note of what happened.

Knowing the new Headmistress would not want anything touched, he gave a nod to himself and elf-popped to her office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Marchbanks had only just returned to her own office - she had about the same distance as Dumbledore to travel, but she was about two thirds slower due to her need to use a cane, much shorter legs, and less spry nature - a house elf popped in.

"Yes?" she asked it.

"Lady Headmistress," it replied. "Bevvy must be tellings you old Perfesser Whiskers is... un-con-shus.

Cocking an eyebrow at the elf, she asked, "And, do you know how that happened?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," it replied with much sadness. "Firebirdy Fawksie did breaks his bond with Perfesser Whiskers. It be sad."

With both eyebrows now raised in surprise, she exclaimed, "Well, well! Old Fawkes finally had enough, did he? Well, _it's about damned time_!"

Looking back at the elf she said, "I do not want the room touched until I get down there and confirm things for myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," it replied. "All elveses know not to touch Perfesser Whiskerses office."

"Thank you. You have done well in letting me know immediately. You may go," she said, giving a little 'shoo' gesture with her cane tip.

As the elf popped away, she gave a little cackle to herself, turned around and exited the office again. She knew she need not hurry. After the severing of such a bond the old fool was going to be unconscious for hours, at least. Then, be bedridden for at least a day.

As the door closed behind her, the portrait of Headmaster Black laughed; loudly and gleefully.

From nearby, the portrait of Headmistress Mole scolded, " _Really_ , Phinneas."

That had the other portraits begin discussing this new development.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had run upstairs to bring his mirror down with him and sat at the table with it in the dinette alongside where Hermione remained waiting for him.

"Now that you're officially part of the House of Black, plus my betrothed, it now means you're allowed to know more of what I'm up to," he said by way of explanation for why he was making the call in front of her.

"I didn't know that would happen," she frowned.

"You weren't told because... let's face it... you're addicted to learning new information," he replied. "I didn't want the idea that you would learn about what I'm up to to be an influence on your decision. That would be me, playing on your desires. And that would have been manipulative."

"Hmmm..." she said, smirking at him a little. "And scaring Hell out of me about how a magical guardian could effectively 'sell' me, didn't?"

"That was not my call," he firmly replied with a frown. "I wanted you to make the decision on your own, decide you'd go through with it, _go_ through with it, _then_ we'd tell you. But your _Dad_ didn't want to leave anything to chance."

"He was protecting me," she quietly said.

"I know," he said. "But, I _still_ thought it was unfair."

She was a few long moments of deep in thought before she said, "He currently knows me better than you, Harry."

"I know," he replied. "But―"

"Harry," she said, getting him to focus on her more fully from where he had slightly looked away out the window. "He was right."

"Hermione," he said just as seriously back. "The scare would have only meant you had Sirius as your new magical guardian. It did not mean you needed to enter into the Betrothal Agreement."

She frowned and again thought for a few moments before she shook her head. "No. I've had all night to think about it, now. I even dreamed of it. I'd have delayed it with the excuse I needed more time. Then delayed, delayed and delayed more.

"By the time I finally decided to go through with it, it might have been too late. We don't know how long it's going to be until the new Headmistress picks a new Head of House for Gryffindor. And the new Head of House would probably already be in place, by then. And then might not have been agreeable to release magical guardianship of me to Sirius. It was too big a risk.

"Now that it's been done, I'm kind of relieved I don't have to worry about it any more. You know what I'm like when I've got a big decision to make. I procrastinate until I've worried the matter to the bone. Getting it done last night means I'll not be worrying about it."

"Just remember," he said. "Don't say them now because it will activate that clause; but, all you need to do is say _that line_ to me and the Agreement is terminated and voided on the spot."

"I know," she softly smiled. "Who's idea was that, anyway?"

"The wording of the clause was Ted's," he replied. "But, I was insistent on it, or some other form of it, being included. Your father was _very_ relieved when he heard me demand that.

"I respect his protectiveness of you, you know? He seems to have found the perfect balance between being this knight, who stands before you ready to defend you against all ill-intentioned comers, while also letting you go off and find your own way.

"I hope I'll be half as good as he is at the role of being a father when it comes my time to be one."

That earned him a long, gentle lips-to-lips kiss.

With her eyes sparkling a little she gave her throat a little clear, nodded with her chin to the mirror and softly said, "Call your godfather."

With a quick change of posture on his part, she watched him change from sweet and loveable Harry into the powerful, young man she knew him now to be and then give a firm nod. She liked it.

"Padfoot."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Marchbanks was in the process of trying to unravel the security and privacy charms Dumbledore had on his office door when she suddenly stopped and sighed. 'Idiot,' she thought of herself.

"Hogwarts," she firmly called. "As Headmistress and for medical emergency purposes, I need immediate access to the office of the Professor of Transfigurations. Please remove all security charms and the like from the door."

She almost felt the magic take effect.

Giving herself a firm nod, she stepped forward and twisted the door handle. And the door opened inwards.

"Tch!" she clucked.

Stepping inside she took a moment to look about and saw the damage caused by the forced severing of the bond. Looking directly at the golden perch the phoenix had sat upon as she continued into the room, she thought, 'That must have been _very_ hot to have done that.'

Reviewing her memories of what she'd read of other severed phoenix bonds, she realised she was seeing pretty much exactly what was described.

'Yep,' she thought. 'Severed bond.'

As she closed the distance between her and the desk, ever mindful of where she placed the tip of her cane lest it catch a crack of loose stone or something, she saw the half-crumpled sheet of parchment. And immediately recognised the writing upon it. 'Lord Potter,' she thought.

Drawing her wand, she summoned it up to her hand, took a closer look at it to confirm it was Lord Potter's handwriting and slipped it into her pocket.

Once she reached the desk, she rounded it and saw the results of the searing flash upon the desk, chair and parchments. And that's where she found the old fool.

He was almost folded in half and, with the burn damage on the back of his robes and hair, appeared as if he'd stood too close to a fire with his back to it. Seeing how close he must've been standing to the bird when Fawkes severed the bond, she knew he was.

"Idiot," she muttered. "Was it you receiving a letter from the young Lord that had you do something that caused Fawkes to sever the bond, Albus?"

She knew she wasn't going to receive an answer to that question until the next day, at least.

"May I have an elf, please!" she called.

"Yes, Lady Headmistress?" the elf immediately asked when it popped in.

Tapping Dumbledore's prone and half-folded form with her cane tip, she ordered it, "Take this old twit to the Infirmary and inform our medi-wizard that he was standing too close to the site where his phoenix severed its bond with him, would you?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," the elf bobbed.

Two flashes of white light later, one where the elf stood and one where Dumbledore lay, and the room was empty of anyone but her.

Giving the room another once-over she then gave a huff and made her way back out the door again. She shut it closed behind herself but didn't bother with locking it or re-warding it.

Then made her way back to her office. Step tap-step. Step tap-step.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Harry had spoken to Sirius about what he'd planned regarding his 'problem' with Augusta Longbottom, his godfather asked to speak with 'the newest member of the House of Black'.

Hermione had voiced her reservations about Harry's plans but knew not to interfere.

Finishing up the call, Sirius told her, "Just remember; you can ask to borrow the mirror off Harry at any time and talk to me. If you don't want him listening in, just tell him. He'll understand."

After she glanced at Harry, who nodded back, she turned back to the mirror and said, "I will and he does."

"Good," replied her new magical guardian. "Mirror off!"

With the call now terminated she said, "You play for keeps in the Noble and Most Ancient Houses."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Do you think she'll find out?" she hesitantly asked.

"I plan on her doing so," he replied.

"You don't think you'll get in trouble for it?"

"I will, to some degree," he replied. "However, as this is business of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, no one but the other alliance members are going to do much of anything about it. Even then, only the Longbottom matriarch can do anything.

"They may wail and gnash their teeth about it; but, in the end, they can't do a thing to stop me - even her. The charter of the alliance has me permitted to do this.

"Besides, if I'm right... and I'm pretty sure I am... it's going to neuter her power on the spot."

"And Neville's going to think you're the next coming of Merlin," she added.

"Not at first, no," he said. "But, he'll forgive me later... I hope."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in her office yet again, Marchbanks carefully made her way to her desk and sat behind it. She popped her cane into the little bracket she'd already permanently transfigured from a broken quill and affixed to the edge of her desk that was made to hold it in place.

Pulling the half-crumpled sheet of parchment she'd picked up off the floor in Dumbledore's office, she laid it on the desk and cast a charm on it that removed all wrinkles and fold marks. It even removed its 'rolled-up state' memory.

With it perfectly flat she carefully read it. And, as she read, she began to, at first, chuckle. Then she began to lightly laugh. Finally, she was cackling away.

'The young Lord Potter is proving to be both a font of information and a very amiable young man. But, his humour is just _delicious_.'

He certainly made her day interesting.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It took making the mirror call to Sirius for Harry to fully accept the idea that he and Hermione were betrothed. Before then, it had been just a concept to him - a mind exercise. Now, it had become more real.

He turned to her and asked, "How well have you gone over the copy of the Agreement Ted left for you?"

"I've read it through a couple of times, now," she replied. "I've also taken notes. However, I'm not ready to discuss it through, yet."

"That's fine," he shrugged. "We don't have to go over it at all, if you don't want to."

Yeah... umm... listen," she stammered a little. "That clause about us, you know, progressing a sexual relationship..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know what I said right after the meeting, just after Sirius and Ted left," she replied. "But, at some stage, I _would_ consider the idea of progressing. Just... not to the point I'll become pregnant, alright?"

"That's fine," he replied, blushing away. "We already kiss. Each stage will come as it comes."

Before things could get uncomfortable again, even though he appreciated the way she got them through the previous day's uncomfortableness, he changed the subject.

"I promised I'd also teach you more about the matters relating to the alliance," he said. "For this, you need to understand that this can _never_ be discussed where anyone can overhear it."

When she gave a nod back he called Dobby.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can you go and collect my folio of the documents relating to the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, please?"

"Yes, Master Harry; right away."

Before either teen could say anything, the little elf popped the folio onto the tabletop in front of him. It was a little thick, measuring about an inch deep as it lay flat on the table. It was also about fourteen inches tall and eleven wide

The folio appeared made of hardened leather tied with a red ribbon and had the words _Potter-Longbottom Alliance_ in gold embossed lettering where you'd expect it to be for it to be a title.

Undoing the bow that held the ribbon knotted closed, Harry stripped it away before opening the 'cover'.

When Hermione pulled parchment and quill over to take notes he firmly said, "No, Hermione. I'm sorry, but you can't take notes about _any_ of this. If you did, those notes would have to be included in this folio when I tied it shut again. Therefore, it's kinda pointless."

She gave a grimace back, but nodded.

"Now, you're getting to see this because of the betrothal," he explained. "But, it has an odd sort of spell involved on it that is a powerful privacy charm related to the House of Potter. Magic, as does the House of Potter magic, currently sees you as the Lady Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. That's why you can currently see what's written here," he indicated.

Hermione looked at the top sheet and could, indeed, read it, " _Potter-Longbottom Alliance Charter_ ," she muttered.

He smiled back and said, "Exactly. Now, you were concerned about how I could get in trouble for what I've asked Sirius to do some research on..."

He flicked through the document until he hit on the section he wanted. A quick peruse through it and he found what he was looking for.

He slid it across so she could properly read it and said, "Read that. Not out loud, please."

As she read through it her eyes widened in surprise. "That's―"

"That's what grants me the authority to do what I'm going to do," he said. "It's also what granted _her_ the authority to get me out of Dumbledore's grasp - and she _flat-out_ refused to do it. That's why I have no qualms about doing what I'm going to do.

"Besides, if I'm right, it's _definitely_ the right thing to do for Neville. I just hope Andi or Sirius can find the right one. If she or he does, then my chances of accomplishing this will be almost guaranteed."

For the next few hours Harry stepped Hermione through the alliance and the role, as a Betrothed to the Lord of one of the two founding Houses, she had to play.

"But, the House of Potter is not part of the Black Alliance," he explained. "As current Heir Tertiary I know a _little_ about it. But, most of what I knew was stripped from my mind by a similar privacy charm when Sirius named cousin Andi as Heir Presumptive and, again, when he named Dora as Heir Secondary not long afterwards.

"As a magical guardian to the Lord you're probably allowed to know an even smaller amount than I. But, I can't tell you; that's Sirius's job and you're going to have to speak to him about it. There's that privacy charm again. Understand?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It makes a lot of sense."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a break for lunch the two teens were trying to work out what to do next when a house elf popped in carrying a package.

Holding it out to Harry, he said, "This bees for you, Sir."

Indicating the dinette, Harry said, "You can put it on the table, thank you."

With a snap of its fingers of its other hand the little unknown elf popped the package right to where Harry wanted it.

"Don't touch it until I've scanned it all, Hermione," he told his betrothed.

"I won't," she agreed.

"Thank you," Harry told the elf after he turned his attention back to it. "Who are you and whose elf are you, anyway?"

"Benny be Benny," replied the elf. "Benny be proud to be servings House Tonksy."

"Very well," replied Harry. "Thank you for your service. You may go."

And the little elf disappeared with yet another snap of its fingers and flash of white light.

Harry cast what detection charms he knew over the package, with every one of them coming up clean. He was now aware the package did not contain a mind-altering charm or portkey component. It also didn't contain a poison or was dosed with an illicit potion.

As the house elf couldn't lie to him and it didn't appear to have been tricked by anyone else to give him the package, he used his wand to charm it open and slide the contents out.

They were, as expected, documents. The top one he immediately saw was written in Ted's hand.

Picking it up he read through it.

"It's from Ted," he muttered.

After all the usual falderal, the section of the body that was most important said...

~ # ~

 _Included are the details of the records held by the Ministry relating to the items you asked your godfather to research for you. A task he gave me to do._

 _I've also included the details from off the items from where you said they would likely be located on each device._

 _Further, I have included the same material on a fourth, similar, item._

~ # ~

After verifying the signature as Ted's, Harry knew the risk now associated with the documentation was so slim as to be virtually non-existent.

He quickly started to sort the information out. As he did he said, "Alright, Hermione. You can help me sort this lot out, if you like."

"What _is_ all this?" she asked.

"Evidence to present in Sirius's case if the aurors press forward with charging him regarding his motorcycle," he replied.

"Oh, that," she said, understanding, before taking a closer look at the documentation she was sorting through. When she quickly realised what she was looking at she asked, "Wait... Is this about what I think it's about?" And tapped the document she was holding.

"Yep," he grinned.

"And there's a law against doing this?" she asked.

"Yep," he again replied.

"Well, it's no _wonder_ you're confident you'll win the case!" she declared.

"Uh-hmm," he replied. " I now need you to pair the Ministry documents with the information Ted's managed to dig up on each. That way each is one section."

"From that, I need to make some telephone calls."

As the afternoon wore on, Harry used the _White Pages_ telephone book to hunt down who he needed to talk to. He sat on a stool he'd pulled out from under the dinette side of the breakfast counter and 'let his fingers do the walking' while Hermione shuttled documents back and forth from the counter to the dinette table.

Working in reverse chronological order he already had the information on the first item before moving onto the second. He also received an earful from the PR woman at the manufacturing company, who wanted to know who was trying to set her up for a prank.

When Harry finally convinced her he was 'writing a book' on the history of that type of item, the woman began to tell him enough information that proved to Harry that the folks in the 'Obliviator Headquarters' office at the Ministry were... just like every other witch or wizard... daft morons.

Moving onto the next one took a bit more work as the company that manufactured the item had long since gone out of business. However, he was able to track down an enthusiast of the history of the devices who related to him a not-so-dissimilar tale to the previous woman.

Harry thanked the man and hung up.

When Hermione read what he wrote, she disbelievingly exclaimed, "You're _kidding_!"

"Nope."

"That's... that's..." she tried.

"Yep."

The next item - the one Ted added - was going to be, in some ways, risky. He needed information from a huge government department that was currently going through privatisation of its main asset.

However, the frazzled public servant on the other end of the phone call couldn't have cared less Harry was asking the questions he was, but gave him a similarly weird story to the first two.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief of what she'd read from his notes and said, "When you go public with this, people in the Ministry are going to get fired, arrested, charged, gaoled, fined or any combination of those!"

"Not my problem," he replied. "I'm not the one who wrote the laws. I'm not the one who blatantly and _outrageously_ defied them. I'm just the new uninvested Lord who is going to be defending my godfather, the _newest_ uninvested Lord, from a stupid law."

"I don't think it's stupid, so much," Hermione disagreed. "Just... so poorly written as for it to be impossible _not_ to breach."

The final item was the biggest of them all. Harry also had to ring another muggle government department to find out the history of it. However, this time he would have to go into their offices and pay a fee to collect any records on it held there.

He took down the details he needed and where to go to collect the information and would be sending that back to Ted to organise. Either that or the aurors would need to be prepared for a day trip into muggle London. And he didn't want to do that as it would tip-off the aurors what he was up to.

Hermione had told him that she'd been told the previous day that the aurors on their detail were not permitted to speak about what Harry or the Grangers were up to with anyone else not already on the detail. But, _surely_ , one of them would let something slip out at the wrong moment.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Later that afternoon and at Hogwarts, about an hour after Harry finished making his calls just in time for when most government office workers think about heading home for the day, Dumbledore finally woke up in the Infirmary.

As soon as he saw the ceiling and smelled the scent of the wing he knew exactly where he was. But he also smelt the scent of burnt hair over the top of it.

Looking down at his beard, all seemed in order; so he couldn't figure it out.

He'd no sooner woken up and was sitting up when the new medi-wizard walked in from his office and he felt a light waft of breeze on the back of his neck.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"What day is it?" Dumbledore immediately demanded, reaching around to the back of his neck.

Shocked at what he felt he cried, "My hair!"

"Yes, it is!" the Robinson returned. "And I'm feeling pretty chipper; thank you for asking. As for―"

"Don't be flippant and answer the bloody question!" snapped the old man.

"Well, if you must know it's about fourteen hours before you're free to go on Thursday morning; tomorrow morning. And, as I was saying, as for your hair, it appears your now _ex_ -phoenix did it to you with a great flash of heat. It's that, we suspect, which burnt the back of your hair off, singed the back of your robes, charred your office desk chair, and a few other things.

Spotting his wand on the bedside table he picked it up and cast a quick Tempus charm.

4.30pm

With a grunt of annoyance he realised he'd been out for about eight hours.

"Why wasn't I enervated?" he demanded.

"You were unconscious because your now ex-familiar decided to sever the familiar bond with you," replied Robinson. "We do not enervate people who have been knocked unconscious because of a severed bond. It's unsafe.

"Instead, we allow them to wake naturally - which is what happened with you.

"Now, since you've naturally woken and had your questions answered, I'm afraid you need to lie back down. I need to monitor you for the first twenty four hours of the severed familiar bond to make sure of the stability of your health."

"Go to Hell!" snapped the old man. Then he hopped off the bed and stormed from the room.

'Does that man not know of any other mode of travelling by foot other than storming about the place?' thought the medi-wizard. 'Cranky old bastard.'

Returning to his office, the medi-wizard made an internal floo-call to the Headmistress.

As it connected, she asked, "Yes?"

"Dumbledore just woke and, as I told you he would, he treated me appallingly and stormed out," he replied.

"Very well," she said. "Ready his bed for him again and, in a few moments, he'll be returned to it by a house elf. As soon as he arrives, secure him to it and tell him I'll be along shortly to speak with him."

"Yes, Headmistress," Robinson replied.

Pulling his head out of the flames and allowing the call to disconnect, the medi-wizard walked back out into the Infirmary, stood at the foot of the bed Dumbledore had so recently vacated, readied his wand to cast and waited.

About five to six seconds later there was a flash of white light and Dumbledore was back and flat on his back on the bed.

Almost before the old man had any idea he had been popped back to the Infirmary by a house elf, he was already securely tied to the bed with an Incarcerous charm. His wand was summoned out of his hand a bare moment later.

"What...?" asked a very surprised Dumbledore. A moment earlier he was 'walking' towards the grand staircase to climb up to the floor of his office.

"Welcome back, Professor," said Robinson.

"Wh-what is the _meaning_ of this?" Dumbledore spluttered. As soon as he tried to move to hop back off the bed he realised he was tied down. "Damn it! Release me _at once_! Do you not know who I _am_?"

"You are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, apparently," replied the calm medi-wizard. "A significantly disgraced former Headmaster of this school and now a simple tenured Professor. You are also my patient and, until I or Headmistress Marchbanks says otherwise, you will _remain_ my patient.

"Besides, the Headmistress is coming here to talk to you about your behaviour of late. Each time you are here you are _offending_ me with both your curtness and tone. You have been and are being quite _rude_.

"Now you are going to lie there, shut up and wait for the Headmistress to arrive or I will be forced to _gag_ you by way of a silencing charm over your bed."

"Now, _see_ he―" was as far as Dumbledore got before the threatened silencing charm was placed.

When Marchbanks walked in about five minutes later, it was to see Robinson checking his stocks of potions in the wheeled portable potions cabinet while Dumbledore was trying to rant through a silencing charm.

She had to smirk to herself at the sight.

Toddling up to the side of the bed she stood there until Dumbledore shut up and glared at her. Then she removed the charm.

As soon as she did, Dumbledore yelled, "How _dare_ ―" And received, for his troubles, the cast of the Filthy Mouth charm on him. A charm perfected by some parent well over a century earlier for washing a child's mouth out with soap if the parent deemed the child deserved it.

She immediately recalled the time, back when Dumbledore was a child and she babysat him, his sister and baby brother, she used it on him when he'd back-chatted her.

He almost instantly began spitting soap suds and liquid soap out of his mouth and spluttering as he cleared it away.

With soap suds still 'decorating his beard and moustache around his mouth he stared at her in shock.

"Remember the last time I cast that charm on you, Albus?" she asked. "What did I tell you back then?"

When Dumbledore scowled and refused to answer, she threateningly raised her wand.

"Don't ever back-chat you again, or I can expect another dose," he hurriedly replied.

"Exactly," she said. "That was almost a century ago, but I keep my word, Albus."

When he refused to look at her any more, scowled and turned away she chose to ignore his behaviour. As long as he wasn't trying to speak when she was speaking, or just interrupt her, she was happy with that.

"Now, Albus," she firmly said. "I have made it a condition of employment here that, regarding the nature of the health of the staff, the staff are to obey, without complaint, the orders and directions of the medi-staff. I made sure you knew this when you returned to the castle from your most recent stay in the holding cells of the DMLE.

"It seems I've had to come down and remind you of that. That is not something I will countenance without issuing punishment. If you do it again I'm going to dock your pay a fine. If you do it too often you will reach the point with me I'll know I can successfully take the matter to the School Board to have you fired; tenure or not.

"Now you can, of course, get out of that bed," she continued. When he looked ready to accept she went on to shoot him down. "All you have to say is, 'I quit my tenure as a member of staff at Hogwarts, effective immediately'. As you won't be a member of my staff, neither I nor medi-wizard Robinson can order you to remain a-bed in this Infirmary.

"However, unless you state that, you will follow the directions of medi-wizard Robinson as if they were an order from Hecate herself. Have I made myself perfectly clear to you _this_ time, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked for any possible way he could get around the directions she gave him and could find none. She'd even given him a way to get off this infernal bed, but it would mean he'd also be immediately tossed from the castle. And he _needed_ to be here.

"Yes," he all-but snarled.

Good," she replied. "Further, if I hear any further complaints from medi-wizard Robinson that you've been rude to him, as well as writing down that infraction to add to my list I'm compiling for reasons to fire you for the Board, I'll yet again dock your pay. Have I yet again made myself perfectly clear to you, Albus?"

"Yes," he more clearly stated.

"Your current orders from medi-wizard Robinson relating to your health is for you to remain in this bed until, I believe, about breakfast time tomorrow morning. _Follow them_!"

With a swish of her wand she vanished the ropes.

When the old man didn't try to rise but, instead, folded his arms and practically pouted, she made a short little 'hmm' sound, turned about and walked back out of the room.

Dumbledore remained on the bed smelling of burnt hair, crisped robes and sulking.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Closing out another day, Scimitar received his next report from the watchers.

"Well, _well_!" he told the others. "The young knight has entered into a Betrothal Agreement with the Bookworm. And a report from Hogwarts has it that the phoenix severed its bond with White Beard."

"White Beard no longer has access to phoenix-travel?" asked one. "Thank Merlin for _that_!"

"Yeah," replied Scimitar. "That's news the 'big-wigs' are going to be right pleased about. It means ongoing research into blocking that form of magical travel can be scaled back for the time being. Thoughts on the BA?"

"It's a brilliant move," said their strategist. "It means the young knight's managed to turn the Bookworm pawn into a queen. It further protects him from her being used against him."

"Agreed."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Dumbledore thought he was putting up and projecting a good image for the student body, he was accomplishing anything but.

In the Slytherin common room the few remaining students, mainly first and second years who couldn't go home because their parent or parents were away overseas or similar, were paying attention. To outward appearance they were disinterested or just mildly amused. In reality they were approaching the point they were cheering Potter on.

They knew who was responsible for everything that was befalling Dumbledore. And they were in both surprise and awe at the Slytherin-like strategy and style the Potter Lord was employing to deal with the old man. But, now finding out from a senior year that the old man's phoenix had severed its bond with him over something Potter did to him? That was both information gold and left them all fearful Potter would turn his ire upon them next.

While the Slytherins were employing their cunning and sneakiness to acquire the information, the Hufflepuffs were gaining it through a different kind of sneakiness. They simply turned 'puppy dog' eyes on their targets of choice, made themselves look pitiful and harmless and said _please_ \- the evil little bastards. Their usual targets being the Ravenclaws or the staff.

When they found out what the old man had done to a lot of people, including their very own Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey, the loyalty of the badger brought forth its fierceness at an attack upon their own. Dumbledore now represented a clear threat to the Cete and needed to be dealt with before any other badger fell before him. Cedric Diggory managed to rally the Cete sufficiently to have those 'forced' to remain at the castle work together to gather information. 'Know Thy Enemy!' they now declared. And were, as one, cheering Potter on.

The Ravenclaws were simply so inquisitive and so embarrassed over the 'Lovegood Scandal', that they needed to do something to lift their image among the other Houses. No longer was Hufflepuff seen as the worst House to be in by the others but Hufflepuff; theirs was. So they began a campaign to lift the image of their House by offering assistance to the staff at every opportunity available to them.

Plus, the Ravenclaws were often approaching the remaining staff seeking something to study or read. And through contact with the staff, were asking for various pieces of information, here and there. The 'Claws weren't being subtle about it like the Slytherins either. They didn't believe in subtlety. That information was brought back to the Nest and collated. The image it was painting of Dumbledore had them all cheering Potter on.

In Gryffindor, the remaining members had fractured into three factions too small to be effective in any way. The first were those who at first hated Harry Potter for getting their Head of House and Headmaster arrested; then embarrassed when they found out what the two had done (or should have done and didn't) to him, others, or the school in general; then angered with both, but mainly Dumbledore, for making them believe in him when he never truly earned it. The second agreed with the first, but that didn't stop them from hating Harry Potter for bringing it all to light; while the first wanted to apologise to him. The third were those who always and still supported Harry Potter as they 'knew' he couldn't possibly have done anything wrong; and were now smirking at the other two in 'justified arrogance'. The third group also consisted of the small 'fanboy' and 'fangirl' contingent, of which Harry was aware and hated with a passion.

However, irrespective of all of the above about their fractured House, all three were united in one goal; Albus Dumbledore must be taken down. He was a remaining embarrassment to the House. To that end those capable of sneakiness used that ability, those capable of using their wiles used that, those capable of brashness used that and they all gathered information of their own.

It effectively meant that there was not one person in the school who was fooled by Dumbledore's 'public' behaviour and the false bonhomie and elder statesmanship he still tried to project. And, by that evening, everyone knew Fawkes had severed his bond to the old man and, likely, why.

Many owls were sent out to family and other contacts that day and evening. One even winged its way to Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening at the Grangers was a quiet one and much welcomed by the residents. They all even managed to be in bed early.

Down in the servants' quarters, which the 'residents' rarely thought about now due to the magics employed on that part of the house to somewhat mask it, the third auror of the rotating detail was checking the ward monitors and alerts for any tampering - there was none.

The Grangers might have been horrified and deeply embarrassed at the sheer amount of remote magical monitoring that was going on but, to the aurors, what they didn't know about wouldn't embarrass them. Their task was to keep Potter and his now betrothed safe. However, there were no sight or sound monitors on the master suite or either Hermione's or Harry's. The only ones in any of the three suites were monitors to detect if there appeared anybeing or anyone besides them.

While the aurors on the protection detail wouldn't speak about personal details of Potter and the Grangers, things like Potter and the Granger girl entering into a Betrothal Agreement was not just a personal issue, but a security issue as well. That information was passed up the chain and modified orders came back down. Potter was still 'The Protectee', but had now been joined by Hermione Granger as 'The 2nd Protectee'. The teams immediately and accordingly adjusted.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	23. Corina, or is it Charlotte?

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three - Corina, or is it Charlotte?**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because of the early night in the Granger household, even Hermione was down for breakfast with her folks that Thursday morning.

"Good morning, Princess," said her father, surprised to see her there. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you," she was quick to reply. "I slept like a log."

Harry, as had now become his norm this past week and a half and everyone was used to it, had loaded himself up a large plate full of carbohydrates and protein and was quickly 'getting it into him'. As such, he was often quiet during almost the entirety of meal times now, as he wouldn't ever consider speaking with his mouth full.

Therefore, it was a good fifteen to twenty seconds before he swallowed what was in his mouth and gave her his own greetings. "Good morning, Hermione," he said.

As she'd chosen to sit next to him, she smiled, leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and replied, "Good morning, Harry. What's the plan for today?"

Her father only gave a slight frown at her actions but didn't say a thing. She'd come up with what she thought was a workable strategy and was employing an old metaphorical anecdote on him. She was using the 'Frog in the Pot' trick; slowly increasing the amount of public affection she was showing Harry and hoping he would sometimes return, to inure her father to seeing it.

Her mother had agreed with her it was a sensible strategy, but not to push it forward too fast.

Harry gave a shrug and replied, "I want to see if anything comes from Ted regarding documents I asked him to collect for me from the goblins regarding House business. I should be receiving them today. As Lady Presumptive for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, you're allowed to know the gist of them, at least."

"Another thing covered by those family secrecy charms?" she asked.

"Pardon?" asked Wendell. "Lady Presumptive? Family secrecy charms?"

"Yep," replied Harry. "Part of the nature of the Betrothal Agreement means Hermione is now my spouse presumptive. As my House is a Noble one and I'm the Lord of it, that makes her the _Lady_ Presumptive. As my House is also a Most Ancient one, that makes her, in total, titled the Lady Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

"Formally, she is now known in the wizarding world as, Lady Presumptive Hermione Jean Granger of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter - or, is that the other way 'round?"

He shrugged and added, "I'll have to ask Sirius which way 'round those are supposed to go, but I think I'm right."

"Jeez- _us_!" Wendell quietly but vehemently uttered.

"As for family secrecy charms, there are matters known as family secrets," continued Harry. "To protect them, there are certain magics used to _keep_ them secret. With magic accepting the Betrothal Agreement, Hermione can now see and remain aware of some of those related to the House of Potter. That Sirius is now her magical guardian means she can also now see and remain aware of some that are related to the House of Black."

"And if the Agreement is cancelled?" asked Monica.

"Then the information she will learn that are Potter family secrets she will forget," he replied. "The same for Black family secrets if the magical guardianship is cancelled. She will remember she once knew them, but won't remember what they actually are."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the _Daily Prophets_ were delivered, Harry shared his with Hermione.

One of the first stories they saw and read related to Dumbledore losing his bond with Fawkes.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Hermione. "Apparently, it happened just after breakfast, yesterday. I wonder what happened for Fawkes to finally do it."

Harry thought he knew and grinned. "I think _I_ know."

"Well?" she asked. "Are you going to share?"

"My response to his portkey-letter attempt to kidnap me would have arrived in that morning's mail bomb," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she asked, "You think he read it, did something that finally had Fawkes decide he'd had enough and Fawkes severed the bond?"

"Yep!" he happily replied.

Hermione let loose with her clear tinkling laughter. "Oh! That's just _precious_!" And laughed out loud again.

"Care to share?" asked Wendell, amused. "What letter?"

Hermione thought, 'Mum must not have told Daddy about it.'

"I managed to get a-hold of a copy of the letter Dumbledore sent me that was that portkey," explained Harry. "In it, the old fool wrote about how he still considered me his friend, I was being disrespectful, I was placing you folks at risk by being here, I was placing _myself_ at risk by being here, things like that. It was a letter sent with the intention to send me on a massive guilt trip and go running back to the safety of the castle, begging forgiveness.

"What Dumbledore has forgotten is that the 'Harry' he thought he knew was that persona I'd created as a façade to fool him. The real 'Harry' doesn't fall for those shallow tricks."

Hermione took over. "So, Harry wrote Professor Dumbledore a reply. In it he used Dumbledore's same tricks; and even some of the same language, including the condescension. But, Harry took it right over the top, just to demonstrate back he knew what Dumbledore was doing and was trying.

"When Sirius came over a little while later to make sure Harry was okay after the kidnapping attempt, Harry'd only just finished the final draft. Sirius read it and, by the time he'd finished reading it, he was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up. Harry had to get Dobby to get him a Calming draught."

Harry grinned and said, "Sirius declared it perfect, not to change a thing and said he'd send it using his new owl, Sable, to deliver it; so Dumbledore wouldn't recognise Hedwig."

"That letter would have arrived yesterday morning."

"Keep a copy of it?" asked a grinning Wendell.

"No, but if I know Sirius," replied Harry. " _He's_ definitely kept a copy of it. Ask him for a copy of it when next you see him."

"Oh, I'll _definitely_ be doing that," chuckled Wendell.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As he expected, Harry received correspondence from Ted, alright. However, it was a great deal more than just a simple letter.

It was a letter that arrived as a covering letter for a shrunken package. The aurors had unshrunk the package in their work of ensuring there were no harmful hexes, charms, potion-lacing or anything like that going on. And brought him the whole lot.

The auror carrying it placed the stack on the end of the table away from where they were sitting and quietly said, "A package arrived from you, Lord Potter. It is believed to be from Law-wizard Tonks." Then quietly left again.

Wendell gave a low whistle at the size of the stack, turned to look at Harry and said, "I don't envy you."

Harry shrugged and said, "Almost the entirety of that, I suspect, is going to be just archived House business material I need to be aware of. It's when all the financial portfolio stuff arrives that I know I'm going to quickly develop quill cramp and a headache.

"The accounts have been in stasis for far too long. So there's going to be a lot of work to bring the financials back up to something I'd be comfortable with. However, the goblins are taking care of most of that and I'll just need to sign off on it for it to be done."

Aren't you going to look at it?" asked Hermione.

"It can stay there until after breakfast," he replied with a shrug.

Another letter, handed up by one of the aurors who'd first checked it out, was from one of the Gryffindor students who'd remained at the castle. It was from young Colin Creevey.

In it, Creevey confirmed Fawkes had severed the bond with Dumbledore and that Dumbledore was laid up in the Infirmary.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore was finally released by Robinson just before the start of breakfast.

"I'm giving you an 'early mark' because you've behaved yourself," the man had said. "You should have enough time to go and bathe and change first. You still smell of burnt hair and scorched clothes."

Dumbledore gave a grunt and muttered, "Thank you." Before quickly rising and hurrying out.

The reason for the early mark was because Robinson wanted to join his fellow staff members for breakfast, instead of watching the old man continually glaring at him. And the house elves could strip the bed and clear the air while the wing was empty.

The enforced 'convalescence' had given Dumbledore time to mentally go over plans of what to do next, though. And he'd made good use of the time.

Straight after breakfast he'd be contacting that pompous twit, Barnabus Cuffe. He was sure the man would want to know that Harry Potter had refused to attend the traditional Tri-Wizard Tournament Yule Ball at Hogwarts.

Young Harry's assassination of his character was almost complete - but, not quite. And Harry was not the only one who could use the media and its power to his advantage.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Wendell and Monica left for the day, the two teens returned to the dinette. However, before Harry could sit down, Hermione grabbed him, spun him to face her and landed a powerful kiss on his lips while she quickly relocated her hands. One, she wrapped around his lower back; the other, she used to hold his head in place by the back of his skull.

As sheer pleasure flowed through Harry, following on the heels of the shock he experienced when she first suddenly grabbed him, he found himself holding her in a similar fashion and kissing just as hard back.

When she opened her mouth a little and licked his lips it shocked him enough he almost broke the kiss. But, upon opening his own mouth, he understood what she was trying to do. And the pair stood like that for what felt both like a bare fraction of time _and_ an eternity.

When they finally separated, he whispered, "Wow."

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"What brought that on?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as you're now my betrothed... or, I'm yours... I wanted to _properly_ kiss you to see if it was something I could come to like doing."

"And, was it?" he asked.

She grinned and replied, "Definitely."

He grinned back.

They needed to get to work, so he leaned in and gave her another quick kiss before he pulled back and said, "I think parchmentwork awaits. Shall we get to it?"

She smiled and released him, then sat down as he slid the pile of documents across the tabletop to be between them and away enough they could both reach it and pull documents forward off the top to go through it all a piece at a time.

First up was a summary of what was contained.

"Alright," he sighed. "Ted's put the property documents on top. It's what I asked him to focus upon."

As Harry pulled each down and went through them, Hermione quickly rose and raced upstairs to collect her parchment, inks and quill from her room.

By the time she returned he had a mental list of the first five properties and had the thin stacks of each laid sideways on top of the one before.

When she plonked back down next to him he indicated the modified stack and said, "Well, looks like I won't need to buy a home for myself."

As Hermione wrote and Harry read, even out loud at times, he discovered that Potter manor, 'Pottermore', still stood. Dumbledore had intimated it had been destroyed the one time he asked if he owned a 'big home' like other Ancient Houses.

Thinking back over that conversation he realised the old man had not actually said the manor had been destroyed, only that it had been attacked. Then said the Death Eaters tended to burn such properties to the ground to deny it to the descendants.

He also made no mention that Harry owned quite a few other residential properties, either. Probably because Harry asked if he owned a big _home_ and not other _residences_.

'Bastard,' he thought. 'A clear example of how to tell a lie while telling the truth.'

Once they'd gone through the stack of records relating to properties, the two stopped.

Harry actually owned quite a few with nearly all of them currently rented out.

Of the one's not rented and specifically marked never to be leased or rented out, there were three.

They were Pottermore in Merlin's Bridge, Pembrokeshire, Wales; Lily's Retreat in a town called Cokeworth, Warwickshire, England; and the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow.

The accompanying note from Ted informed him the man was already making plans to find out just what the hell the Ministry thought it was doing by claiming Potter Cottage as a national wizarding monument.

"Cokeworth ring any bells with you, Hermione?" he asked. "I thought that'd be a purely muggle town, considering it's a heavy industrial area in that part of England."

"Not Cokeworth, no," she replied. "But Warwickshire also includes the town of Stratford-upon-Avon... and that's the birthplace of William Shakespeare."

"Hmmm..." he muttered. "There's something about the name of that town that's jigging my memory a bit, but not enough for it to come to the surface."

"Perhaps it has something to do with your mother," she suggested. "After all, the name of the property is 'Lily's Retreat'."

"Could be..." he muttered. Then gave a shrug and said, "No matter. It's not important for now. I'll let the matter percolate through my subconscious and see if it takes a bite."

"On to what next?" she asked.

"The rentals and leases," he replied. "I want to go through them and see what's there. I want that stuff all listed out because I want to compare the properties to the incomes for the Potter accounts. "

As Harry put the information on Pottermore separate, the two teens moved onto the rental properties.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After yet another long shower, Dumbledore had to then resort to trimming what was left of his long hair on his head right back to a very short cut. The house elf he'd called had brought him another, who had professed - confessed, really - knowledge of cutting hair.

However, he was definitely not willing to lose his beard and was thankful the flash of extreme heat had not damaged it in anyway, though it did frizzle a few stray hairs out wide and near his left ear; which was also singed a little.

Properly trimmed he was able to attend the Great Hall for the latter half of breakfast. And, yes, he heard the sniggers coming from some of the students towards his new haircut. At least he was able to cover most of it with one of his large hats.

The robe he was wearing when it happened, however, was yet another victim to what had befallen him of late. That now made _four_ sets destroyed - _intolerable_.

'I'll have to go see Mister Twillfit as soon as I can,' he thought. 'I need to think about replacing some of my wardrobe.'

'Actually, that would be sufficient reason for me to need to leave the school for a time,' he smirked. 'Griselda cannot deny me the opportunity to replenish clothing I have recently lost.'

Following breakfast he returned to his office and transferred his thoughts regarding using the _Daily Prophet_ onto parchment. Once done, he looked upon his handiwork and smiled.

'This should do it,' he thought. 'Now to contact young Barnabus."

With his sheet of parchment in hand he turned to the floo. He might not be able to leave the school, as it was during school hours, but that didn't stop him from making floo-calls. He made his floo call to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_. 'And with school not even running it's clear Griselda is just using it to keep me contained. Who does she think she is dealing with? A little Firstie?' he thought.

It took him about twenty minutes, but he was finally put through to Cuffe. However, Skeeter was also there and she was waiting with her Quik-quotes quill at the ready. The expression on her face of eagerness was a little off-putting.

Clearly, he'd been given the run-around for a few minutes until Cuffe could have his prize journalist on hand to 'take notes'.

"Good morning, Barnabus," he pleasantly greeted the man. Not even waiting for a greeting in return he said, "Miss Terri Teaske, please wait outside. And no listening charms or, should I say, _bugs_. That would be rude."

Giving a jump in surprise Skeeter's - Teaske's - hungry grin instantly changed to shock. She'd forgotten Dumbledore would know her true identity. The fact he'd greeted her by it, when he'd not done that in almost two decades, sent a message of warning she well understood. Then the mention of listening 'bugs' was also a warning that did not pass notice either.

Not even looking at her boss, Skeeter/Teaske snatched her Quik-quotes quill out of the air, stuffed it in her overly large handbag and hurried from the room. Cuffe was on his own, after all.

"Dumbledore!" snarled Cuffe. "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare I what, Barnabus?" he pleasantly asked back. "I merely wished you a good morning and asked Miss Teaske to wait outside while we conversed. Of course, as a journalist of Miss Teaske's... ability, I did not want to impugn her journalistic integrity by having her forced to keep silent about what confidential matters I wish to discuss with you. Her waiting outside while we spoke saves her that conflict."

Grumbling under his breath Cuffe demanded, "Well? What do you want?"

"I wanted to pass on some rather disappointing information regarding matters of importance to our society," replied Dumbledore. "All in confidence, of course."

"Yes, yes," snarked Cuffe. "Get on with it, then."

"Well, being only referred to now as a mere professor of _a_ school, not necessarily any particular school as it really doesn't matter, does it?" he asked. "But, as a professor, I find myself quite disappointed our illustrious school, the crowning jewel of wizarding Britain's education system, will not be putting in a good showing when the Yule Ball is held here... there, that is... on the night of Christmas.

"When even Harry Potter has decided he won't be attending, what sort of message does that say to our visitors from overseas? Very few of the students―"

"Wait... what?" asked Cuffe. "Potter's not attending the Yule Ball?"

"Well, his not attending is just _one_ example, of course," he replied. "With the School Board having already sent most of the students home, there will be a great _many_ who won't be attending, won't there?

"No; I fear―"

"Are you sure about Potter not attending?" demanded Cuffe, again cutting in.

"Well, as sure as I need to be," he replied. "Now, as I was saying―"

"No, no!" interrupted Cuffe, suddenly standing up. "I'm afraid something very urgent has come up. Sorry, Albus... if that is who you really are... but, I _must_ be going."

"Oh, dear," he replied. "Well, needs must, I suppose. I shall leave you to it."

Withdrawing his head from the flames, Dumbledore climbed back to his feet with a smirk fixed on his face. Satisfied with a job well done, he returned to his desk to continue with his developing plans to regain all that he had lost - and more.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Dumbledore was busy in his office with his manipulative shenanigans, another meeting was taking place in the Headmistress's office. She had called Professors Sprout, Babbling, Sinistra and Vector to her presence by the simple expedience of sending a house elf with a note to each.

As they each arrived, she greeted them, gestured to a chair before her desk and asked them to wait until the last one arrived. The last to arrive, Sprout, was just asked to take a seat.

As soon as Sprout sat she saw who else was present and knew her new 'boss' had made her decision regarding Headships of the Houses.

"Thank you for joining me, Professors," said Marchbanks. "If you do not know why I have asked you four to join me then you are undeserving of the positions you are being offered.

"Straight up I'm informing you all, with the exception of Pomona, that your application for the _acting_ positions as Heads of your respective Hogwarts Houses is accepted. I am going to announce those appointments at dinner, even if it is to a nearly vacant Great Hall. Your appointments will become effective as of that announcement.

"Of course, they will be Professor Babbling as Acting Head of Gryffindor, Professor Sinistra as Acting Head of Ravenclaw and Professor Vector as Acting Head of Slytherin. If either of you three... or even you, Pomona... want to withdraw, let me know now; otherwise I'll be going ahead with those announcements, this evening."

When no one seemed anything but pleased it was a moment before Babbling asked, "Headmistress... about the Deputy Head slot?"

"Still being discussed, dear," replied Marchbanks. "That's one post I will not fill without discussing the matter with the Board. After all, I could drop dead at any moment." And smiled back.

Babbling couldn't help but smile along with her. She nodded and replied, "Thank you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After going through records relating to share holdings in the wizarding world, with Hermione and he switching out with taking extensive notes, they decided to call a long break. It was nearly lunch time and Harry was yet again hungry.

Rising from the chair and taking a few long stretches, he said, "Well, I feel like making lunch. How about I prepare something that'll―"

"Uh-hmm," he heard a little verbalised throat clear from the end of the kitchen counter.

Turning it was to see Dobby standing there, arms crossed, one foot tapping and scowling back.

Hermione gave a snort of amusement.

"Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry be workings hard on wizard things, he does," snipped Dobby. "Master Harry be doings Lordy works. Now Master Harry be wantings to be takings house elveses, Dobby's, works again. Master Harry _not_ be takings Dobby's work. It be being _unfair_!"

Raising one hand to push his glasses higher up his face and massage the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fingertips, Harry developed a pained look.

"Master Harry and Miss-tress Herm'nee be tellings Dobby what theys wants and Dobby be gettings it for them," declared the little elf.

When Harry turned a hopeful look on Hermione she laughed and said, "Oh, no! He's _your_ elf. _You_ have to tell him if you're going to deny him the chance to work."

"Hermione―" he whined.

"Nope!"

With a sigh, he turned back to Dobby and sulked, " _Fiiiine!_ "

Dobby's scowl instantly turned to a satisfied smile as his arms dropped away and he shifted to stand evenly on both feet.

"We need some brain food, Dobby. That is, something that won't sit heavy in the stomach. Fish... salad... I know!"

Turning to look at Hermione he asked, "How does a fish burger sound?"

"No, but a salad roll with a couple of kippers on the side sounds good," she replied.

"Sounds good to me , too," he smiled.

Turning back to the house elf he said, "Dobby..."

With a look of glee on its face, the little elf chirped, "Right away, Master Harry, Miss-tress Herm'nee." And ducked back into the kitchen.

She missed it the first time, but she caught it that time.

"Mistress Herm'nee?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I forgot about that. Since you're now my betrothed, the elves will treat you as the Lady Presumptive of my House. That means, to Dobby and all other house elves, you're now also part of the House of Potter. To Dobby, you're no longer Miss Granger, but Mistress Hermione."

"Are there any more little surprises, like that, included in what being your betrothed means?" she asked.

"Probably," he replied. "If I knew or remembered what they were I'd have already told you, though."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After eating lunch and taking a short walk out and about the backyard talking about friends and acquaintances, what they might be up to, the weather, and other things, the two teens returned inside and to the parchment work. So far, they'd not even gotten about a third of the way through it. It was back to it, they headed.

The afternoon was quiet, with the two working steadily through the documents of the House Ted seemed to think Harry needed to know about.

With a sigh, Harry finally sat back and asked, "If this is what Ted thought was important enough to send now; what is the _rest_ of it going to look like?"

Hermione chuckled and asked back, "You're asking _me_?"

He took a look at the clock on the wall above the dinette and said, "Dang it! We've been at this all day. I say it's time to give it up for the day and come back to it at another time."

"Me, too," sighed Hermione. "It's all very interesting, but... Well, there's just so much of something you can learn or study about in one hit before it switches from being interesting to becoming annoying or boring."

"Right," he decided. "Time to pack it up."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dobby suddenly popped by Harry's side holding Harry's communication mirror. It was buzzing.

Reaching for it, Harry said, "Thank you, Dobby."

The elf gave a nod and popped away again.

"Padfoot."

When the image faded in to Sirius's face, Harry was about to say something when Sirius spoke first. "I've just received an owl from Moony."

"He finally decided to contact you, did he?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," replied Sirius. "He's sent it from Italy, of all places. He's letting me know he's on his way back."

"He's in Italy?" he frowned.

"That's where he says he was," shrugged his godfather. "Obviously, he found work there."

"Does he also explain why he's not bothered to contact one of us before now?" he asked.

"He was in the muggle world," replied Sirius. "He only re-entered the wizarding world there for the night of the full moon.

"Recovering from that he managed to pick up a copy of _L'Annunciatore_ , magical Italy's wizarding newspaper. That's when he found out about all the happenings going on over here since _that_ day.

"He sent an owl that same afternoon and it's taken two days to get here. In it he states he was immediately making his best time to get back to wizarding Britain."

"Uh-huh," he muttered.

Sirius frowned and said, "You don't seem too happy to hear that, pup."

Harry shrugged and replied, "When he finally turns up and you go to meet him, ask him why he never told me anything about my place in the world or anything more than things like... 'You have your father's sense of humour', 'Your mother was pretty good at potions', 'You have your mother's eyes', things like that. He never once said things like, 'You are the Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter', 'You don't need to live with the Dursleys because you own quite a few of your own homes', or how about, 'You don't need to accept the way Professor Snape treats you because _the man owes you a frigging life debt_ '. You know, those sort of things."

"He never told you _anything_?" asked a very shocked godfather.

"Nothing of importance, no," he replied. "That's why I haven't cared the man hasn't contacted either one of us before now. It was clear to me, almost right from the start once I figured out who he was sometime within the first couple of months of third year, Dumbledore told him to keep me in the dark about my heritage and that's exactly what he did.

"I have no problem with you renewing a relationship with him, Sirius. Just don't expect me to. He's _your_ friend; he's definitely not _mine_."

"Yeah," mused Sirius. "I can see that. I guess him and I have a lot of talking to do. If he doesn't have an excuse beyond 'Dumbledore told me not to', then _we're_ through, too."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the two had managed to get everything packed up and Harry asked Dobby to move the lot up to sit on the floor next to his desk, Harry cleaned the dinette table of teacup rings and other manifestations showing the surface had recently seen some hard use. He felt he should do it because Dobby had already made them lunch when _he_ wanted to do it. As far as he was concerned, if the elf didn't want him cleaning, then the elf should let him cook when he wanted to.

Once cleaned he placed the cleaner and cloth on the counter and decided to take another walk in the garden before making a start on dinner. Unknown to him, Dobby went ahead and cleaned the dinette table top clean again, anyway; _and_ polished it.

Harry'd already thought about what to cook for dinner and decided on cooking a pork-based Chinese dish for that night and probably a traditional fish dish the next, Friday.

While Hogwarts had plenty of good and nutritious food with plenty of choices when one sat down to a meal, with the exception of the sort of dishes that had been added because of the two visiting schools, the selections were entirely 'English' in nature. They didn't even include traditional Scottish or Irish dishes.

Though he'd not cooked Chinese before, he'd read plenty of books on it. He once tried to prepare a French dish for the Dursleys and received a beating for it.

"We don't eat Froggy food!" he was told. "You wasted all that good food turning it into muck!"

So he restricted himself to preparing food that had all the appearance of plain English fare, but he'd greatly improved on the standards by the use of cooking techniques, herbs and subtle spices.

Here, though, he knew he could cook what he wanted so long as he was _very_ sparing on the sugar. And never used _processed_ sugar. 'Sweeteners' weren't allowed either. "Harry, saccharin has been found to produce cancer in rats. If you're going to use a sweetener, use raw sugar or sweet fruits."

Looking through the cookbooks Monica had on a high shelf above the microwave 'nook', he found what he was looking for.

A quick shopping list jotted down on a handy notepad with string-attached pen and he went in search of the aurors. He needed to take a trip to the shops.

Besides, it gave him the excuse to restock the Grangers' pantry, fridge and freezer. He felt, he'd been eating enough for almost _three_ since he started on his potions; and that didn't include all the guests, such as Sirius and the Tonkses, that had been dropping by for dinner or other meals over the past near-week. As a result, he believed it was his job and responsibility to replace all the food.

Grabbing his muggle wallet, as opposed to his wizarding purse - it was easier to keep the two currencies separated that way - he found one of the aurors down on the lower ground floor and let him know his plans.

"It's just a short walk," he told the auror. "It should take thirty minutes, there and back, tops. And most of _that_ is going to be actual shopping."

Not waiting for the auror to respond, he then went looking for Hermione. He met her coming down the stairs as he was going up.

"Shopping trip!" he declared.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Shopping trip!" he replied. "Wanna come with? I have to pick up groceries. With the amount of food I'm eating... plus, all the guests... we're getting a little low."

"Oh, _grocery_ shopping," she smiled. "Harry; when talking to a female, you need to be more explicit."

He just waved it off as a nothing and asked, "Coming?"

"Alright," she replied. "Let me get my purse."

"No need. I'm got plenty!" he declared.

"Then let me at least get my coat," she said. "You should probably put one on, too. It's getting quite chilly out there."

"Okay," he chirped, before dashing the rest of the way up the stairs they were standing on to go to his room.

The young female auror, who had turned up at the base of the stairs while they were talking, said, "He is as excited about shopping for groceries as you or I would be about clothes."

Hermione just smirked back and wryly said, "I noticed."

With her having further to travel, Harry was waiting in the entrance foyer with the auror when Hermione came back down from her room. It appeared he was arguing with her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Auror Cassidy, here," he replied, "Is of the opinion she needs to accompany us."

"Then let her," shrugged Hermione.

"Aren't you getting a little sick of the constant over-watch the aurors are putting on us?" he asked.

"No, not really," she replied. "It's nice to have someone around my age - even if the aurors _are_ at least four years older than us - to talk 'girl talk' with."

He sighed and said, " _Fiiiine_."

While he was helping Hermione to don her coat, she'd carried it down with her rather than donning it upstairs, Cassidy changed into mugglewear by the simple expedience of pulling her auror robes off over her head. Underneath, she was wearing a hood-less well-worn windcheater, jeans and trainers.

Plucking a 'scrunchie' that matched the windcheater out of the fob pocket of her jeans, she used it to tie her shoulder-blade length hair back into a ponytail. Then she transfigured her auror robes into a plain brown calf-length duster coat and donned it without buttoning it up. It was cold out, but not _that_ cold.

After helping Hermione don her coat, a similar style to the auror's transfigured one, he asked the auror, "Do all the aurors wear casual muggle clothes under their robes?"

"Nope," she replied. "Just most of us on this detail. Most wear wizarding casuals."

"Hunh!" he softly exclaimed. "And your bosses don't get upset?"

"On this detail it's encouraged," she replied.

Now ready, the three made their way out and to the shops, with Hermione immediately taking Harry's hand. Auror Cassidy held right back to give them privacy. But remained close enough to be 'there' if something unexpected happened.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a floo-call from Ted, Sirius flooed to his office.

"What've you discovered?" he immediately asked.

"The goblins got back to me with the information on the suspected Malfoy child," Ted immediately replied. "They've hit a dead end."

Sirius immediately frowned and asked, "The child's dead?"

"No, no," Ted was quick to correct. "I meant... they reached a point where they couldn't find any more leads - the _trail_ died."

"What _do_ they have, then?" he asked.

With the investigation file open before him on his desk, Ted quickly checked his overview notes and replied, "There was certainly a child born. Her name is, or was, Corina Cephei Malfoy; born the tenth of August 1982; at home at Malfoy Manor. The midwife and her assistant have been Obliviated of all knowledge of it. All official records have been 'disappeared'; including all records of the child from Saint Mungo's archives."

"10th of August 1982?" asked Sirius, grinning. "It sounds like old Lucy was celebrating being free of Voldemonkey by bonking his wife and it got her pregnant."

"Yes, there were quite a few births around that time," smirked Ted. "It may very well be the reason the Malfoys chose a home birth.

"Anyways, continuing," he said, "The goblins, however, have their own records regarding the births and deaths of the Heirs of the Houses. Their records show she disappeared at about two months of age. This is confirmed by Lucius Malfoy informing the Gringotts Account Manager of the Magical House of Malfoy that they were to destroy the life-stone for the girl. The account manager informed him it would be done, as he didn't want to lose the account. However, as you probably know, they never do such a thing.

"The goblins, having not destroyed the stone, have informed us she is still alive - it still glows. It is for that reason they accepted the challenge and efforts to find her.

"They know she should be of age to have received an invitation to attend Hogwarts in 1993, yet one was never sent. Therefore, it stands to reason she is no longer within the Hogwarts catchment area.

"They sent their requests for assistance out to the other Gringotts offices across the world, yet have not received any hint she may have been picked up by her coming in for an inheritance test or the like."

"Damn," snarled Sirius.

Ted then leaned forward with a wide grin on his face. "Now, this is where what I've done since comes in. I took the information the goblins gave me and started my own search. This time, in the muggle world off the back of their search in the magical world. I contracted a muggle organisation that specialises in finding 'missing persons'. They focussed on countries where English is the dominant language, first. They also focussed on going to a country as far away from England as they could get. They started in New Zealand and worked west.

"A girl of her approximate age and what she might look like currently attends a school in Perth, Australia."

Sirius suddenly sat forward in anticipation. "I take it she's a close resemblance?"

Ted handed him a candid photograph taken from some distance away. It was a head and shoulders shot.

The young girl looked approximately twelve years old, had the black hair of the Blacks and a mix of the facial features of the Malfoys and Blacks combined. He couldn't quite pick up her eye colour but it appeared to be the pale blue that often arose in the Malfoys, with the cheek structure of the Blacks. She appeared to be smiling at someone.

"She looks happy," mused Sirius.

"From all reports, she is," replied Ted. "Her current name is Charlotte Claire Wilkins. Her first two names are as a result of the initials found on the baby blanket in which she was wrapped. She was raised with the nickname 'Charlie', but prefers 'CeeCee' because of the initials. Her adoptive parents... yes, her record shows she was adopted by a muggle couple... have kept both the clothes she was wearing when found and the blanket and apparently have shown her the initials, which were embroidered into the blanket.

"Her parents adopted her through the Department for Child Protection - DCP - of the Western Australian muggle state government. Their reports have the child being found abandoned just inside the main doors of the... Cathedral of the Immaculate Conception of the Blessed Virgin Mary, also known as Saint Mary's Cathedral, in the city of Perth.

"The date ties in with what we know of the disappearance of the Malfoy girl-child.

"Her _foundling_ name was 'Mary', named after the cathedral in which she was found, and months of frantic searching for the baby's parents were undertaken by the muggle authorities. It was a very public media story of the time, which helps to explain how the organisation I contracted to find her apparently did so as quick as they did. She still has a case number with the Western Australian Police - muggle aurors - as such cases are never closed unless the birth mother, at least, is found or her whereabouts are known.

"The Wilkins came by her as they were listed with the DCP as emergency foster parents for infants with special needs. They are: Stephen Anthony Wilkins, a senior office worker within their Department of Transport; and Dorothy Anna Wilkins née Grimes, a housewife who was also once a paediatric nurse. Both muggles, of course.

"After two years of her being in their care, they applied for and were granted permanent foster care of her. After five years, they applied for and were granted adoption.

"The Wilkins already had two other children at the time. A boy, Patrick Harold, now nineteen and studying engineering at the University of Western Australia; and another girl, now seventeen and in her final weeks of muggle high school. She has plans on attending university, like her older brother, but studying nursing, like her mother."

"Wait... wait..." said Sirius. "If she's healthy, has magic and obviously appears to be of both Malfoy and Black blood... why, in Merlin's name, did Malfoy _dump_ her halfway around the world?"

"That's what confused us and made us think she wasn't the one... until we saw the muggle medical records," replied Tonks. "She was found to have been born with cataracts in both eyes, rendering her almost completely blind, and was also discovered to be almost completely deaf. Both were genetic defects, so wizarding healers couldn't do anything for her.

"However, the muggles _could_. As a result of the muggle public campaign to find her parents they also let it be known she had cataracts that rendered her blind and that she had a hearing defect in both ears. From that a massive... outpouring... of sympathy was directed towards the infant girl from the local muggle community; even across the country. A lot of people sent in financial donations towards her care.

"At that time, muggle Australia had just re-entered into a universal health care scheme called Medicare. That meant all muggle Australians were now eligible for free basic health care.

"However, that would not have been enough. So, in stepped a... _consortium_ , if you like... of highly qualified specialist healers. An eye-specialist, who was one of the country's leading experts on corrective eye surgery, travelled over from the other side of the country to lend his expertise. He quickly determined the problem and, within hours, she was operated upon at their Royal Perth Hospital. The operation was successful in that the cataracts were removed. She's apparently never had a problem with her sight since, except for the need to wear prescription sunglasses in bright light.

"As for her hearing, another birth defect and yet another surgical procedure rectified that. It was something to do with her ear drums being underdeveloped; as in, they hadn't formed properly while she was still a foetus. She underwent a... Tym-pano-plasty... to repair both ear drums. Something about a graft being used to repair them. Later tests have shown she has about ninety-five percent of her hearing back."

"Damn!" said Sirius. "The muggles have gotten that good?"

"That was over ten years ago, Sirius," replied Ted. "They've gotten even better since."

Sirius distractedly nodded. "If she was born blind and somewhat deaf, and our Healers couldn't fix it, then it's no _wonder_ Malfoy would want to get rid of her."

"Plus, it adds to the likelihood this young girl is the missing Malfoy Heir Secondary," added Ted. "Now, we just have to _prove_ it."

"And we have to decide what to do with this information, once it's confirmed," said Sirius. "I really don't want Malfoy finding out about it. There's no telling _what_ he'd do."

"An almost as big problem is what to tell Andi," said Ted. "This girl, if we're right, is her biological niece. If she finds out about her, there's a strong likelihood she'll immediately head down there to get her."

"You're _not_ permitted to tell her," Sirius immediately stated. "Only you and I are to know anything about this until I deem it right for her to be made known to anyone else."

"Thank you," said a relieved Ted. "The client confidentiality clauses will now protect me from her finding out from me. But, I certainly hope you're not even going to _think_ about doing that until at least one of us talks to the girl and her parents, first."

"No," said Sirius. He thought for a few moments longer and asked, "You firmly believe she's happy where she is?"

"Yes," Ted instantly replied. "However, I still wish to go ahead with confirming her true identity. All we need is a drop of her blood."

"And, how are you going to get that?" asked Sirius.

" _That_ I'm leaving up to the experts," he replied.

"So long as these experts don't also learn who she is, I've got no problem with that," said Sirius.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With shopping complete - and Hermione stunned with the amount of food Harry bought - the two teens were walking back from the shop while talking between them.

Cassidy had even used the opportunity to purchase some items for herself.

"Harry, I want to speak with you about how much you're spending on groceries," said Hermione.

"Your parents are providing house-room for me and this... coterie of aurors, who're apparently determined to keep an eye on me," he said. "While I'd probably shrug it off if it was just me, it's unfair for your parents to pay for the food.

"If your parents say anything about it, I'll tell them the same thing. So, don't worry about it, alright?"

"Alright, Harry," she said. "And, I can understand your argument. I just thought... since I invited you to come and stay―"

"To _come and stay_ ," he emphasised. "Not eat you and your parents out of house and home."

"Alright," she sighed. "I won't argue. But you're not eating us out of house and home, as you put it. The Grangers might not be in the same leagues as the Potters or the Blacks; but, we're well-off enough."

"Thank you," he gratefully replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Scimitar had just received the daily briefing from the watchers. Looking to the team he said, "Nothing unusual from the young knight's watchers. The knight and the Bookworm went out grocery shopping."

"That, in itself, makes it unusual," smirked one of the cursebreakers.

"Hardy-har-har," said Scimitar. "However, we have news from elsewhere."

That had the team listening.

"The Black Healer, Tonks, tried to get into Grimmauld," he said.

"Any idea why?"

"None," he replied. "However, she is not considered a threat. It may simply be because it's the home in which she grew up."

"She's also the Healer-of-Record, at the moment, for the dog, the knight and the Bookworm," added another. "She's watched, because of that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry's 'make-do' Chinese that night was well-received by those who ate it. It might not have contained nothing but traditional meats and vegetables, but it definitely had a Chinese flair to it. He eventually decided to call it 'Chinglish Fusion'.

Sitting for dinner that night were the Grangers, Harry and two aurors. It was earlier he found out the aurors played a wizarding version of rock/paper/scissors to see who would miss out. The loser missed out. So, Harry quietly had Dobby set aside a serving of both the dinner and the dessert put under stasis for the unlucky auror who missed the 'Harry Potter Dining Experience'. But, Dobby was already doing just that. As it made his master happy to think he came up with the idea, he didn't say a thing.

Well, at least with word getting out that 'Lord Potter' wasn't as much into proving everyone to be a 'daft moron' at the moment, those in the auror department who had once begged off watching over him were now begging to get back in again. So said Auror Cassidy, while they were in the supermarket and purchasing groceries.

For dessert he went 'Australian' and made an Australian multi-layered tropical fruit 'trifle'. However he left out the alcohol and, instead, just used rum essence. So the adults wouldn't be concerned, he made sure to tell them in advance the background rum flavouring was just that, flavouring brought on by the essence - no alcoholic content.

"How'd you get the jelly to do that?" asked Monica.

"I baked the sponge and made the jelly yesterday," he said. "Today, I pulled the jelly out and crumbled it - that's the secret - then stirred in the strained tinned fruit. With the cake I trimmed the edges off where it was in the pan - one of those little 'cheffy' things - sliced it, soaked it in the juice from the tins together with the essence and just layered as I went - cake, jelly, custard, cake, jelly, custard, cake and unsweetened cream topping mixed with block chocolate crumbled to an almost powder. Then just garnished it with sliced fresh fruit and sprinkled some of the powdered chocolate over it. Simple."

"Simple, for _you_ ," she smiled.

When she saw Harry blush a little she didn't comment again.

" _However_ you did it, it was simply _divine_ ," said Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Marchbanks stood to make her announcements regarding filling the vacant Heads of House roles, the only one who wasn't happy for them was Dumbledore. While on the outside he was showing he was pleased for them, inside he was scowling in hate at Marchbanks as she invited the three new Heads of House to stand.

Her announcement proved he was now even further away from recovering the position of headmaster of 'his' school. If she was successful in appointing a Deputy Head that wasn't he, there'd be _four_ people between he and his beloved Headmaster's office - Professor, to Head of House, to Deputy Head, to Head. _Intolerable_!

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, while Andi was back on shift at Saint Mungo's, Sirius went to the Black Townhouse on Grimmauld Place. She'd let him know she couldn't get in, which Sirius knew she couldn't as he'd locked it back down again after he and the Unspeakables had been through the place. That was his plan.

Walking in, he remembered yet again he was going to purchase at least one new house elf to get the place cleaned again. When he'd had to kill Kreacher that meant that what little work was being done was no longer being done. Or, maybe he'd ask his godson if Dobby might want to do it in his spare time as a 'reward'.

Setting his thoughts aside he moved through to the library to begin his research.

"Mind magics... curses of the mind..." he muttered.

He might not like the place, but this was for his godson and his godson's friend.

Two hours later, after nearly magically exhausting himself getting past various magical booby traps, curses, protections and the like. He thought he might've finally found the book he needed. This would be the fourth time he'd had the thought, though.

After checking it for even more traps, he stood back and magically pulled it from the shelf using a simple Accio. The book yanked out off the shelf and flew towards him. A quick sidestep to avoid it and the book bounced off the wall behind him before falling to the floor, where the cover flipped open.

'No curses or the like,' he thought. 'We're good, so far.'

More scans showed no other magics on the book other than a simple preservation charm and a Book-plate charm that would have the book return to the shelf if left out of it for more than twenty four hours. As the Rightful Lord of the House he was able to strip that second one away. He saw no harm in the first one remaining.

Picking it up with his _off_ hand, just in case, he flipped through it. He already had a very good idea what he was looking for. Now all he had to do was find it.

Ten minutes later he was reading through the definition of a particular curse, his smile slowly widening as he read.

'Counter-curse?' he thought. A quick check, 'Yes!'

He'd do a jig if he didn't think there just might be a curse waiting to go off for 'dancing in the library'.

Snapping the book shut with his off hand, he dropped it into a left hand pocket of his robes - one he'd already layered in protections - and made his way to the floo.

Just before he left he checked to make sure the floo pot wasn't charmed - it was - stripped the hex away and dashed some powder into the fireplace.

"Tonks House," he firmly called.

When the flames turned green from a successful connection he checked to make sure it, too, wasn't cursed - it wasn't - then put the residence into lock-down again, with the lock-down timed to activate five seconds after the floo shut off. And stepped into the flames.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	24. Harry Discovers He's a Daft Moron

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four - Harry Discovers He's a Daft Moron**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning's _Daily Prophet_ carried as its lead story, ' _Lord Potter Thumbs Nose at Traditions_ '. And went on to say how an 'unidentified informant' inside Hogwarts reported that the new Lord Potter stated he would not be attending the traditional Yule Ball held for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A tradition that dated back over five hundred years.

After reading it, he passed it on to Hermione to read and said, "So, Dumbledore's made his next play."

"Besides the obvious, what makes you think it's Dumbledore?" asked Wendell.

"I haven't sent my letter to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks, yet; where I'll be telling her I'm not attending," he replied. "Therefore, the only one besides us and Sirius who know, is him. And he's the only one at Hogwarts."

Wendell asked, "What about the aurors?"

"They wouldn't tell," said Hermione. "They know that, if they let slip something like that, Harry'll get you to throw them out.

"Which means, they'll be stuck to guarding him outside... in the cold... in the wet and snow... outside the property boundary."

She shook her head and added, "No, they won't risk that happening. The comfort they get for being indoors is too good a perk to pass up."

"Dobby," Harry suddenly called.

When the little elf popped in he asked, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can you get me my communication mirror, please?"

"Right away, Master Harry." And he was gone again.

A moment later the mirror appeared on the table in front of him.

"Thank you, Dobby," he called into the air.

Picking it up he was about to call his godfather when he realised what the time was. "Ummm..." he uttered. "I think I should wait for a bit. Sirius is a late riser and there's not much he can do, at the moment, anyway."

Then changed his mind. "No. I should tell him before Ted leaves for work for the day. He'll want Ted to get onto this, right away.

"Padfoot."

When the mirror cleared Sirius was already up. "I've read it," he immediately said, before Harry even had a chance to let him know.

"Ted woke me and we've been discussing it."

"The plan?" he asked.

"Ted's going straight from here to his office to look up the relevant wizarding law statutes, then heading over to the _Prophet_ offices to, as he puts it, 'ream 'em all a new one'," replied Sirius. "He'll be there within the hour."

That made Harry feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Thank you, Sirius," he said. "And thank Ted for me, too. He has my blessing to act as Law-wizard of Record for the House of Potter. If he wants to he can tell them Lord Potter will forgive them if Cuffe and Skeeter are either both publicly sacked with the reason printed in tomorrow's paper, or a full and unequivocal retraction that does the same."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and said, "He heard. He seems to be relishing the legal 'bloody nose' he's about to give them."

After a quick look off to the side, Sirius barked with laughter again and said, "Yeah, he is."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Not having to worry about the remarks in the _Daily Prophet_ this time around, Harry relegated it to the back of his mind. He knew he'd get updated reports on what was being done either directly from Ted or from Sirius.

That left him able to concentrate his thoughts on filling his stomach. The potions seemed to be making his hunger worse. However, he realised it was because his stomach was growing, whether normally or magically, to allow him to take more food in.

As he shovelled more food into his mouth he thought, 'Is this what Ron is always going through? No wonder no one can get his attention while he's eating.'

"How long do those potions have to run, Harry?" asked Monica, watching him.

"No idea," he replied, when next his mouth was empty. "But I hope the hunger ones end soon. This is _embarrassing_ , having to eat this much."

"Well, you're definitely filling out," she said. "You're also growing _upwards_. Any idea how much taller you are now?"

"No," he replied between mouthfuls. "But, I know my father was about five foot eleven and my mum was about five foot ten. I think I was about five foot... four?... when I arrived here."

Hermione gave herself a nod and said, "Stand up, Harry" And rose to her feet, herself.

When Harry immediately followed suit, breakfast be-damned, she stood close and looked him in the eye.

With a frown she said, "Yeah, you'd have been about five four to five five. I remember I slightly looked down to look you in the eyes. Now I have to look slightly up. Soooo, I'd guess you'd now be about... five... eight?"

"Three plus inches already?" he asked. "You sure?"

"Edge of the door, dear," her mother said to her.

With a look of surprise, Hermione said, "Of course!" Then she grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him over to the door leading from the dinette to the back hallway.

Pulling it shut a little she maneuvered him until he stood with his back to the edge of the door. "Stand up straight," she ordered.

Harry did as he was told, placing the back of his head against the edge of the door as he did.

Hermione took careful note of where he would come to on the frame and said, "Alright, Harry. You can step away now."

As he did and turned around to look, he could see the edge of the door had inch-separated marks on it. Hermione was holding her finger at a point about a third of the way up between five foot eight and five foot nine.

"Wow," he said. "That's well over three inches in... how long?"

"A little over five days," said Hermione. "Sunday morning would make it a week."

Monica said, "At that estimation of your original height at that time, I'd estimate you'd probably be at about five inches in a week. You're growing like a weed!

"No wonder you're eating so much, the calories needed for the body to do that sort of growth must be above the mid thousands. I think you need to consider increasing your intake of soluble fats and unprocessed sugar."

"I'm _already_ eating five meals a day and often coming back downstairs in the early evening to make myself a snack!" he almost whined.

"Andromeda said if you're hungry, you're to eat," she firmly retorted. "So, do so!"

Harry sighed and softly said, "Yes, Ma'a... err... Monica."

"Now, come back and finish your breakfast," she said. "And, if you're still hungry, eat some more.

"And _don't_ think I haven't noticed you've restocked the pantry, fridge and freezer again," she scowled. "You don't need to do that."

"On that subject I must respectfully disagree," he firmly said back, sitting down at the table again.

"Harry―" she tried.

"No, Monica," he just as firmly replied. "This is my contribution to the efforts you and Wendell have gone to, to let me and my unwanted auror followers into your home. Please don't fight me on this."

Her and Wendell exchanged some micro-expressions between them and she turned back to Harry. "Fine. But I didn't expect you to do any of that when we invited you."

"It's my contribution and, since you weren't expecting it, gift," he replied, more relaxed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In Hogwarts, Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table gleefully reading through the article on the front page of the _Prophet_. Of course, that glee was masked behind a look of concern he was projecting for others to see.

His problem was there was one person at the head table, that morning, who knew that expression was a lie. And, after reading the article herself, wasn't happy.

Leaning to look around Babbling and Sinistra, who were now sitting in their respective Heads of House seats, she used her wand to hit Dumbledore in the side with a very mild localised banishing charm. In effect it was a rude 'poke', used when you wanted someone's attention and weren't being polite about it. She had gotten very good at it when she was still a professor, herself, and a student wasn't paying the attention to her they should have at the time.

When he flicked his head around to stare at her in surprise, quickly morphing into a frown, she crooked a finger at him in the recognisable sign of 'Come here'; which was also considered impolite.

Rising and frowning even more at her behaviour, he approached her behind the chairs. " _Really_ , Griselda," he scolded.

Looking back she simply said, "As soon as you have finished your breakfast, you are to go to my office and wait for me there. And it's Headmistress Marchbanks to you... _Al-bie_!"

Shocked, Dumbledore was, for a moment, speechless. Finally, he said, "As you wish." Before turning his back on her and returning to his breakfast."

'Albie?' he thought. 'She's never... _Potter_!'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A little over an hour later, Ted was striding up Diagon Alley on his way to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_ organisation. Not even hesitating he walked in and straight up to the reception desk.

"Good morning," he said to the young witch behind the counter-desk. "Please inform Mister Cuffe that Edward Tonks, Law-wizard, is here to see him."

"Mister Cuffe is a busy man. You'll need to make an appointment," she said, as if by rote.

She hadn't even looked at him.

"Inform Mister Cuffe he talks to me, or I go see the Board of Directors and talk to _them_ , instead," he shot back. "They, at least, will not refuse to speak with me."

She finally looked directly at him for the first time, hesitated a moment and said, "Please wait here." Without waiting for Ted to say anything back, she rose from her chair and walked out through a door in the back wall behind her desk.

Five minutes later, she was back. "Please follow me," she said in an almost bored drawl.

Walking behind her through the door, she led him through and almost directly up a flight of stairs. She then turned and walked through a set of cubicles that were obviously for reporters, as some were there. He even recognised some of them.

Finally, she came to an office at the front of the building that obviously overlooked the Alley, knocked thrice and stepped through.

When it appeared she was going to close the door behind herself, he neatly stepped through behind her and to the side.

He was in Cuffe's expansive office. The man was sitting behind his desk trying to look important.

As soon as Tonks saw him he turned to the young witch and said, "Thank you, you can leave." And just stared at her.

The witch stared back for a moment before turning to Cuffe. Though he didn't see it, he knew Cuffe had silently dismissed her, too, as she turned back to him, scowled and walk out. She quietly closed the door behind her.

Turning back to Cuffe, he then noticed Skeeter was also in the room sitting in a chair off to the side. Her Quik-quotes quill primed and ready to go.

He stared at her for half a moment with an Occlumency-flattened expression and quietly snapped, "Get out."

Skeeter looked to Cuffe, who then said, "Now, Ted... I can call you Ted, can't I? Miss Skeeter is―"

After first noticing him as stepped into the office, Ted hadn't turned his attention to Cuffe at all. He continued to stare at Skeeter. Calmly, he drew his wand and held it pointing out and away from his body. It was that movement that suddenly shut Cuffe up.

Still staring at Skeeter, Ted said, "I said... _get out_."

That was enough for Skeeter. She snatched her lime green quill out of the air and bolted for and out the door. Without the Quik-quotes quill magic holding it in place, the parchment the quill was poised over fluttered to the floor.

Now turning his eyes to Cuffe, Ted reached across and shut the door closed Skeeter had left open in her haste to leave.

He then stood staring at Cuffe for a good ten seconds, waiting for the man to appear to be on the verge of speaking.

As soon as he saw the man draw a breath and begin to open his mouth, he quietly said, "You're an idiot."

"W-what?" spluttered Cuffe.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" he asked. "I said, you're an idiot."

"Now, see here!" spluttered the portly editor.

"You, you idiot, have upset not one, but _two_ Lords of Noble and Most Ancient Houses," said Ted, still using that flattened and soft voice. "You have upset two of the Seven. One of them is also close friends with two of the rest of the Seven. Four of seven makes a majority."

He then remained silent until it looked like Cuffe was going to speak again and again jumped in first. "I've been doing some checking, _Barny_. Those four, between them, own more than fifty percent of this organisation."

Pulling a set of documents out of an inside robe pocket, Ted looked down at them for a moment and said, "Yes. More than fifty percent."

Cuffe was now pale and shaky.

"I also have here the written authorisation to decide what to do with you," he quietly said. "What do _you_ think I should do with you... _Barny_?"

Cuffe spluttered and seemed to come up with an idea. "I-I-I... claim freedom of the press!" It was a bad one.

"How lovely," Ted sneered. "I counter it with freedom of the shareholders. That is, the freedom of the shareholders to _fire_ your arse. Got anything else?"

"The information I received was rock solid!" he tried. "I have a responsibility to the people of wizarding Britain to report―"

That Ted immediately barked a short, sneering, mocking laughter shut the man up again.

"You have a responsibility to the people of wizarding Britain?" he sneered. " _Puh-lease_... you know _damned_ well I know that's a cauldron full of shit. Your responsibility is to the _shareholders_ ; no one else. You know I _know_ that.

"As for your first point, your rock solid information? Your own... sorry... my _client's_ own newspaper, which you're the editor for... for the moment... reported in-depth the crap, lies and manipulations Dumbledore was doing. How you could _sit_ there and tell me you're information is 'rock solid', as you put it, when you know the man is a lying, manipulative old toss-pot, is beyond me."

When Cuffe appeared he didn't know what to say next, Ted sneered, "Well?"

Cuffe was frantically trying to come up with something that would get him out of what was now clearly a mess and couldn't think of anything.

When he saw Cuffe sigh and deflate, Ted knew he had him.

Cuffe quietly said, " _What_ do I need to do?"

Ted smirked and said, "Pull out a quill and parchment and takes notes of what I'm about to tell you. Those notes will then form the basis of how you're going to handle this to the satisfaction of your _shareholders_.

"If you do not do _exactly_ what I'm about to tell you to do, I'm going to go through every back copy of the _Prophet_ until I find at least one hundred people who would have the legal right to sue you and your journalists for slander and libel. I'm sure it will not take me long to find one hundred witches and wizards who could not afford to go after you and would now relish the opportunity to do so.

"I will then represent them in a class action suit against you and each individual journalist who was involved in writing those slanderous and libellous remarks about them. You'll also notice I did not mention they would be going after the _Daily Prophet_ media organisation; just you and your journalists.

"If I make that public, then Lord Potter will own the _Daily Prophet_ media organisation almost outright within hours," he all but snarled. "I cannot see your other stockholders tolerating that. They will either dump the stock in fear of the value dropping, fire your bum, or both.

"Lord Potter will then buy up all the shares, thereby gaining majority shareholder-ship on his own, then he will fire your arse if it hasn't already been fired. Then _he_ will print the retraction.

"Either way, that retraction is going to be printed."

Cuffe stared back in not a little fear.

"The question you need to decide for yourself is... do you want to remain Editor or not? And the only way for that to occur is for you to print the retraction first."

"Now, are you ready to take notes?"

Shaking and trying hard not to, lest he cause his quill to leak ink all over the parchment before him, Cuffe replied, "Y-yes."

"Good. First, you are going to print the retraction about your story that slandered Lord Potter in this morning's paper. As part of that retraction you are going to write you made assumptions based on the information provided you from a manipulative, lying old man. You will not specifically name him. After all, we don't want to see you sued for slander by _him_ , do we?"

"Second, you are..."

When Ted walked out twenty minutes later, he was internally smirking. He never actually said he had the authorisation of the majority of shareholders, just that the Houses were 'friends', which was true enough.

He also knew Harry and Sirius both would not hesitate to make a swift move on purchasing any shares that hit the market because of the information the Editor and journalists were going to be sued, got out. He would even be the one _getting_ it out.

'Oh, it's good to be me,' he thought. 'Hot and successful in her own right wife, successful and powerful daughter already making her rise in the auror corps, a successful business of my own that now has two of the Seven as House clients with two more Noble and Ancient Houses as clients as well. It's all good.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Still not having been informed of the password to his old office, Dumbledore was forced to wait for over ten minutes after he arrived at the gargoyle before Marchbanks turned up, slowly hobbling along the passageway towards him.

As soon as she was close enough, he asked, " _Really_ , Griselda. Was it absolutely necessary to force me to wait for quite so long?"

"Unless you have a cure for old age, Albus; yes," she snapped back. "I'm not as spry as I used to be, you know."

Of course, Dumbledore knew that, no matter what he said in response to that, he'd be on defence; so he wisely kept silent.

As the Headmistress, Marchbanks did not need to use the password to gain entrance. She just looked at the gargoyle and it hopped aside for her.

When Dumbledore looked like he was going to stride forward and onto the stairs, Marchbanks whacked him on the closest shin with her cane.

As Dumbledore reactively gave a yelp and jumped back, she firmly said, "Ladies first, Albus."

Now wanting to hop on one foot and massage his shin where she'd struck him, he suppressed that desire and scowled at her back as she began to ascend. He followed her a few seconds later.

Once inside and behind her desk, she made Dumbledore stand before it like a naughty school child while she settled herself.

Once ready she turned her attention to him and said, "I'm adding yet another black mark to your record, Albus. Did you think me that stupid I would not work out it was you who gave that report about Lord Potter not choosing to attend the Yule Ball to the _Prophet_?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he indignantly shot back.

"Really," she drawled. "So you deny you both knew it was going to be Lord Potter's intent not to attend, or that you are the so-called staff member of Hogwarts who informed the _Daily Prophet_ of this?"

"How the _Daily Prophet_ find the information they do is no longer my concern," he huffed.

"I notice you didn't deny either of those points, Albus," she said. "Try again."

"I will neither deny nor admit, Griselda," he snapped. "I am not on trial, here."

"Trial? No," she agreed. "You are, however, being asked by your employer if you had any role to play in the _Daily Prophet_ getting wind of Lord Potter's desire not to attend the upcoming Yule Ball. The Yule Ball, I might add, which will likely not be going ahead, anyway.

"And you are to address me directly as 'Headmistress Marchbanks' or simply 'Headmistress'. I have not given you leave to address me as anything else.

"Now, answer the question I put to you; do you deny you both knew it was going to be Lord Potter's intent not to attend, or that you are the so-called staff member of Hogwarts who informed the _Daily Prophet_ of this?

"If you do not give me a direct answer to that question, then I will accept it as being both you being blatantly disrespectful of senior authority and a negative response in both cases."

Dumbledore stood there, frustrated. Eventually he replied, "No."

Marchbanks sat there staring back for a long moment before she said, "An honest answer. Just so you know, Albus. I'm fully aware Lord Potter informed you of his intent not to attend the Ball. I'm also fully aware that, until that article appeared in this morning's _Daily Prophet_ , no other member of my staff was so aware other than myself.

"As I know _I_ did not inform the _Daily Prophet_ of Lord Potter's intent, that left only you."

"As such, Albus, you have yet again brought disrepute onto this school. As you know, that's one of the clauses by which I can terminate your tenure. That's yet another entry for my file on you I can present to the School Board to show why I have done so, _when_ I do so.

"You are dismissed. Get out."

Dumbledore glared back for a moment before he spun about in fury and stormed out.

This time Marchbanks almost, but not quite, slammed the door into his back as he stormed through the doorway.

"Idiot," she muttered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast and the Granger adults had left for the day, Harry had just called Dobby to bring down the stack of House documents Ted had delivered when Sirius mirror-called him. This morning, he had his mirror on him when he came down for breakfast.

"Padfoot," he said to the mirror.

When it cleared Sirius immediately said, "You were right. I found it in the Black library."

"Counter-curse?" Harry immediately asked back.

"Yep," grinned his godfather now waving the book in front of him.

"What about the two portkeys?" he asked.

"Being organised."

"Then all that's left to do is have them delivered and activated," said Harry.

Switching to a worried expression Sirius asked, "Are you sure you don't want to wait until Longbottom inducts her brother into the Longbottom Seat as Proxy?"

Harry thought about that for a moment and instead of making a decision he asked, "Heard anything about when your trial is likely to be?"

"Yep. Tuesday morning immediately prior to the Wizengamot General Meeting," he replied.

"In that case, we'll see if the goblins of Gringotts are willing to allow the use of their time chamber for this," suggested Harry. "If they are, then yes. I don't want _that man_ in the Longbottom Seat for long if she successfully gets him into it.

"Mind you, I don't think getting him into the Seat is her play."

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"Because I think her play is to _try_ to get him into the Seat and not succeed," he replied. "I think she wants me to successfully block it, so she can then claim she needs more time to find a better, more suitable candidate.

"The problem for her is, I know that's her play and I also want it to succeed. That way she thinks she's won against me.

"Oh, and I'm going to have to let Madam Bones know I'll be taking my Seat immediately after your trial for the beginning of the day; and why.

"'Uncle Algie' is going to find himself being arrested instead of inducted.

"Toss my _god-brother_ off a bloody pier and drop him out a window, will he? Let's see how he likes two charges of 'Attempted murder of an Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House' rammed down his throat."

"Ah!" said Sirius. "Now I understand why."

Harry nodded.

"If you're done?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Then let me talk to my magical ward," said Sirius.

Harry passed Hermione the mirror. Then, as she talked with Sirius, he pulled parchment, ink and quills to himself.

'We need to replenish our stationery supplies,' he thought. 'We're getting far too low. And isn't that a surprise, considering we'd be using a fair bit in our classes at Hogwarts during this break if school was still on.'

He started to get to work on writing a letter to Madam Bones. That one he'd have delivered by one of the aurors.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Procrastinating about the work of the House of Potter sent to him by Ted, Harry then started to draft a letter to Neville. He needed to make sure Neville thought he was being a friend and not just being a git by having his 'Uncle Algie' arrested.

In the workout draft he laid out some paragraphs to use. One on why he felt someone who would do what his 'Uncle Algie' did to him needs to face justice for doing it. A second on how, no matter what happens, he considered Neville his god-brother

~ # ~

 _I have some great news I wish to share with you. You're one of the very first outside of the Potter and Granger households to be informed of this. Hermione and I are now betrothed through a formal wizarding Betrothal Agreement. Yay!_

 _If you're wondering why her parents, muggles, would go along with something like this when the muggle world hasn't had such agreements for over two hundred years, the next will put it into context._

 _Fundamentally, the BA was drafted to protect Hermione from harm. During an examination by a Master Healer, it was discovered_ _someone_ _with white hair had dosed her with a loyalty enhancement potion back in, by the looks of it, our first year. It scared her when she found out and freaked her parents out a bit._

 _The BA was drafted by my new Law-wizard of Record, Ted Tonks (you may remember him as Lord Black's Law-wizard at his trial). To make it legal, Lord Black first became Hermione's magical guardian with the blessing of her parents. Then the BA was signed, with even Hermione's father co-signing it. That way, no one can quibble over it._

 _Even though the BA was conceived to protect Hermione, I want you to be the first of our friends to know that I've finally woken up and realised I love her with all my heart. And she's now confessed she's loved me for even longer. Damn, that's soppy - but it's true!_

 _Next issue: You may find me soon doing some things you don't agree with, Neville; or that might upset you. But I beg you to always keep in the forefront of your mind, when you think I'm working against you, things are not always as they seem._

 _If you haven't had a chance to yet, I want you to read the_ Potter-Longbottom Alliance Charter _. It lays out how the alliance Houses will_ _aid_ _each other. It also states in what situations the other Houses are to provide that aid. It is very important to what will soon be going on. It will help you to understand what I'm doing is for you, not against you._

 _I know you're going to worry. And I'm deeply sorry for that. But our Houses are greater than us as individuals and, therefore, I must do what I must._

 _You will understand within a few days. At first you may want to kill me - however, I promise you with all my magic, by the end of it you won't._

~ # ~

After he finished that part of the body of the letter he'd send Neville, he passed it on to Hermione to read. She had already disconnected her call with Sirius.

"You know that's going to make him worry even more, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "But I'm hopeful that the longer time of worry will make the shorter time that's to come less stressful for him."

"Maybe," she said. "But your apology at the end of it better be long and heartfelt. When do you plan to send it to him?"

"As soon as our plans are set and I have confirmation from the goblins," he replied. "But there's more I need to add, yet. I just don't know what."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two finally moved on to the pile of documents from Ted and were working through it right up to lunch. Of course, Harry stopped twice to refill his growling stomach, each time Hermione heard it. He was prepared to ignore it, but she wasn't.

" _Eat_ , Harry," she urged him. "The sooner you're up to correct health, the sooner you're through the potions and the sooner you won't have to worry about them any more"

She then turned to the side a little and called for Dobby.

"Yes, Miss-tress Herm'nee?" he asked.

"Something for Harry to eat, please," she said. "Something he can hold in his off hand to eat while he goes through the documents."

"Yes, Miss-tress Herm'nee," replied the eager little elf. "At once!"

"I could have made something myself, you know," he grumbled.

"Not without stopping going through these documents, you couldn't," she retorted. "However, if it's a break you wanted, you don't need the excuse of wanting to cook to take it."

A plate of quarter-cut sandwiches appeared next to his left hand. And a second appeared next to her right.

"Looks like you're munching while reading, too," he smirked.

She just moved her plate closer to be between them and said, "Maybe."

As she expected, Harry wolfed his own down and eyed hers, which weren't touched yet.

Smirking to herself, she said, "Go ahead, Harry. I didn't want them in the first place, remember?"

That plate emptied quick-smart, too.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was while he and Hermione were again taking a walk around the back yard when Harry had his epiphany, as he later called it.

"Oh, for the _love_ of _Merlin_!" he suddenly exclaimed, startling Hermione. "I am _such_ a _twit_!"

"Harry!" she suddenly exclaimed in shock at his own sudden exclamation.

When Harry spun to look at her, wondering what was wrong, she had a hand lightly to her chest between her breasts.

"What?" he asked

" _What_ do you mean, _what?_ " she shot back. "You scared the _life_ out me!"

"Oh!" he sheepishly replied. "Sorry."

"What was all _that_ about?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "I've just realised I've been 'infected by the wizarding daft moron virus'."

"P- _Pardon_?"

"The daft moron virus!" he repeated. "I've turned into a daft moron!"

With a snort leading the way, she asked, "Ohh-kay. What's led you to believe that?"

He replied, "I've been thinking we need to ask the aurors to allow us to go to Diagon Alley to buy some more stationery supplies."

"Yes?" she asked. "And?"

"We don't need to _go_ , if that's all we're going for!" he explained, throwing his hands up. "House elves can be sent to buy that sort of thing _for you_!"

"Oh," she said, understanding. Then she grinned. Then she began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" he declared. "I'm _infected_!"

That just made her laugh even harder. And made him sulk a bit.

"Harry," she patiently said. "I didn't think of that, either."

That made him feel better but not happier. "I just didn't see it," he grumbled.

"When we get back inside you can send Dobby to Diagon Alley as soon as you want. However..."

"However?" he asked, starting to lead the two of them back to the back of the house.

"How about we make a list of things for Dobby to buy us before you send him," she explained. "I'm sure there's more than just 'stationery' for him to buy."

"Yeah, and that's the _other_ problem," he grumbled as they reached the back door.

As he held it open for her, she asked, "What's that?"

Stepping in after her and closing the door, he replied, "Think of how those in the wizarding world buy their groceries. Do you remember seeing a grocery store in the Alley?"

"Errr... no," she replied, stopping to turn to him with a confused expression.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "There isn't one there!"

Going back upstairs to the main floor and into the kitchen, he called, "Dobby."

The little elf popped in and asked, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Dobby, when you were with the Malfoy's, did you do the food shopping?"

"Yes, Master Harry," he replied. "That was beings one of Dobby's works he shared with Peggy."

"How do you do it?" he asked. "I mean, where do you go to buy food?"

"There beings a muggle shop being run by squibbies," replied Dobby. "All elveses go there."

"So, if I was to give you a shopping list," he asked. "You'd be able to fill it by buying what I've listed?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied the elf. "Does this mean Master Harry is going to be lettings Dobby doing shopping work now?"

"Most of it, yeah," he sighed.

Dobby grinned excitedly back.

"I'll have a list for you within the next few days," he almost morosely sighed.

"Yes, Master Harry!" exclaimed Dobby, before he popped away again.

Hermione was now sitting back at the dinette, turned away from him. But, she wasn't fooling him for one moment. The shaking of her shoulders meant only one thing. She was laughing at him and trying not to show it.

"I am a _daft moron_!" he firmly declared to the world - well, at least the kitchen. "However, I shall _not_ embrace it! I shall overcome it, by doing better. I shall strive to rid myself of this _infection_ with all my heart and mental... _acuity_. _And I shall succeed_!"

Her tinkling gay laughter did nothing to make him feel any better.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During an afternoon tea break, Sirius called Harry.

Because Harry was stuffing his face yet again, Hermione had to answer the call.

Sirius took one look at his godson, hurrying to clear his mouth of food, and laughed.

As he swallowed, Harry scowled. "Stop it. You know I can't help it."

"I know, Pup," replied Sirius. "But, that doesn't mean I can't laugh about it, does it."

Hermione leaned in and said, "Harry's grown about three to four inches taller in the past few days!"

Unsurprised, Sirius gave a nod and said, "By my estimation he's got some more growing to do yet, kiddo."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Any reason you decided to mirror call us?" she asked.

"Yeah," he returned. "Harry?"

As Hermione angled the mirror better for him, Harry was quickly trying to swallow another mouthful.

"Don't swallow on my account!" declared his godfather, before laughing a little again.

Harry scowled back.

"Listen," said Sirius. "The goblins have agreed to the use of their time dilation chamber. However, they need to go no later than the early hours of tomorrow morning for it to have a reasonable chance of being done on time for Tuesday morning. Recovery time is needed."

" _Shhhhhyte_!" he muttered. He thought for a few moments, reached a decision and said, "Alright. Do it."

Sirius then went on to define what terms the Goblins wanted for use of the chamber, plus the secrecy oaths they insisted be a part of that. The price was a 'biggy', but not financial. It related to a boon Gringotts owed the House of Potter.

"Understood," said Harry. "And, I agree to the terms."

When Sirius nodded back, he continued, "I need to get one letter off to Neville and want the goblins to take a letter into the chamber with them for me.

"So, I've now got some writing to do. I'll send both letters via Hedwig, as soon as I can today. I'll have her go to you first, before flying on to Longbottom Hall."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Sirius. "I think this is actually going to work."

"Once you found that curse and counter-curse I'd figured, right then, this was going work. It was just how we were going to go about _accomplishing_ it that was the major variable.

"All that's mainly left to do for the rest of us is watch it happen."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Straight after the mirror call and finishing his 'snack', Harry pushed all the Potter documents to the other end of the table and out of the way. Then brought across his draft of text for the letter to Neville. That had to be completed, as did the second one.

The two of them added what they could to 'help' Neville through what was about to happen. But, couldn't flat out tell him because they all knew his grandmother would immediately step in and block it.

He was about to ask Hermione to rewrite it so all the crossed out and moved sections were rectified when he realised _he_ had to write it because it had to be in his hand.

He had her make a start on writing up paragraphs for the second letter on one sheet, while he wrote paragraphs of another section on another sheet.

Having a bit of a brainwave, he called, "Dobby."

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Do I own, or do you know where I can buy, a Dicta-quill?" he asked.

"Dobby be goings to check Potter vaults," declared the elf before it popped away.

Even though both teens were 'antsy' about the success of Harry's plan that began its practical component that night. Once it was decided to go ahead, Harry began to calm down while Hermione's worry ratcheted up.

"Hermione," he tried, when he saw her worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Hunh?" she asked.

"The decision is _made_ ," he said. "I know you're worried, but the time for worry is now past. I'm as confident as I can be that this will succeed."

With a pop, Dobby returned. "There be no Dicta-quills in Potter vaults, Master Harry," replied the elf. "But Dobby be knowings where he can _borrow_ one."

His expression turning into a smirk, Harry asked, "And do the current owners know you'll be borrowing one?"

"Theys will not be knowings Dobby be borrowings one if Dobby can gets it back to thems today," replied the elf, confidently.

Giving a snort of amusement, Harry said, "Fair enough. However, I don't want to borrow it, just yet... Actually, yes; go get it."

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'll dictate the main body of the letter, the history, as a statement, Hermione," he replied. "That way I can get it done in time. Otherwise, I don't think I can tell them everything they need to know before the time chamber activates."

"What do you consider everything they need to know?" she asked.

"Everything _I_ know about what's going on," he firmly replied. "I will not keep anything from them."

When Dobby popped back a short while later, because of recent experience in watching one set up and used, Harry quickly had it set up and working.

With a nod of satisfaction, he erected a muffling charm about himself and the quill, closed his eyes to get his thoughts in order and began to firmly speak. It took almost two hours and he ended up with over sixteen feet of Dicta-quill filled parchment.

Somewhere along the line, Dobby had kept him supplied with tea. But his throat was still a little hoarse by the end of it.

Stopping the quill he turned to Hermione and asked, "How'd your part go?"

Sliding over what she'd done, Harry realised she'd decided to write the letter as a separate document to the statement Harry made. The statement would then be an 'attachment' to the letter.

With a nod and a smile back he said, "Good idea."

Folding both into envelopes and writing just the addressee's name on both, Hermione called, "Dobby."

"Yes, Miss-tress Herm'nee?"

Holding both letters out to him, she asked, "Can you please deliver both these to Lord Black at the Tonkses Home?"

" _Yes_ , Mistress Herm'nee," he replied with a short bob, taking the letter and popping away.

Turning to Harry she said, "As you said, faster than an owl. And there's a certain level of urgency for this."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because he was busy dictating his message, Harry didn't have time to cook dinner that night as 'cheffy' as he wanted. So, in the end, he just went for fast and tasty - Fish 'n' Chips - always a good British staple because it was quick and easy to prepare.

However, he did dress it up quite a bit with Dobby's help. This 'Fish 'n' Chips' for chips included normal potato, sweet potato and carrot sticks. And the fish included sole, squid rings, onion rings, little chunks of octopus and crab sticks; all battered. Adding to that went a light tossed salad, a vinaigrette for the salad and home-made tartare sauce for the fish.

Dessert was a simple bread and butter pudding.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As dinner wound down Monica asked the two what they 'got up to' during the day.

"Well," said Hermione, with a slight smirk on her lips. "We spent quite a bit of it going through the Potter family documents; which we're now more than halfway through."

With her smirk widening, she added, "And Harry determined just after lunch that he has been, as he puts it..."

Harry groaned and hung his head.

"... 'Infected with the wizarding daft moron virus'!" And laughed.

Watching her daughter laugh as Harry hung his head in apparent shame, Monica smirked and asked, "And what led him to believe that?"

"Because I completely forgot about something in the wizarding world that is as obvious as the sun rises in the east," replied Harry, as Hermione continued to chuckle.

With a sigh he explained, "The wizarding world needs groceries, right?"

With a confused frown, Monica nodded back.

"Therefore, there has to be a shop to buy them from, right?"

Nod.

"However, there is not a grocery shop, or any _similar_ shop, in Diagon Alley."

Nod.

"So, how do wizards and witches buy groceries?"

"Those with house elves send the house elves to do the shopping," replied one of the aurors. "Those without use a mail order system. For urgent needs, there's a small store in Godric's Hollow that accepts both wizarding and muggle currency."

"Uh-huh," said Harry. "I didn't know about the second part, but I did realise about the first only today. That was my 'daft moron' realisation moment.

"Instead of having to go and do the grocery shopping myself, having to convert wizarding currency to muggle currency ahead of time just to shop, I... finally figured out I could have had Dobby doing the shopping _for_ me using wizarding currency."

Wendell gave a snort of amusement but otherwise kept quiet.

"According to Dobby, there is a large grocery store run by squibs where the elves can do the shopping on behalf of their masters and mistresses. It just never occurred to me that was the likely answer; when it should have, because I know damned well there is _no way_ someone like Narcissa Malfoy, for instance, would be caught dead in a grocery store."

That had the table laughing or chuckling away.

Chuckling, Wendell said, "Well, it's good to know the Great Harry Potter, Sir, is as _mortal_ as the rest of us."

Harry just groaned as the table laughed.

"That's a good thing to now know anyway, Harry," said Hermione.

"Hunh?" he asked.

"What do you think is going to be the reaction when someone like Lucius Malfoy finds out the food they eat is bought from squibs?" she asked. "And that it's the same food eaten by 'dirty' muggles?"

That surprised the table. Harry gawped at her. "Hermione! That's _evil_!"

"That's something I'll fire back at Malfoy the younger if he ever gets snotty with me again," she smirked.

" _Ouch!_ " he exclaimed with glee. "I wonder if Hogwarts buys their food from the _same_ store, or even one very similar."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	25. The Snatch and Immediate Fallout

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Five - The Snatch & Immediate Fallout**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During the early hours of Saturday morning, 12th of December, a team of six beings entered the Janus Thickey Ward, Ward 49, inside Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. They were all so thoroughly disillusioned they didn't even leave behind a ripple of air, the most common method by which the disillusioned were spotted, as they traversed the corridors of the hospital through to entering the ward.

Once inside the ward the patients, except two, were subjected to a Somnulus sleeping charm that put them into a deeper sleep.

While two were accomplishing that task, two more were searching for and temporarily disabling monitoring charms without alerting whom those charms were connected to. Once done, they set about erecting a privacy field over the entire ward. Again, this was temporary.

With those done, both of the second two dropped their disillusionments, which had the rest drop theirs.

It was now clear the group of six was made up of four goblins and two wizards.

Both wizards moved to the beds containing the parents of Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice Longbottom. Both immediately scanned both adult Longbottoms, getting readings appearing as wisps of magic in the air over the reposed patients.

Once complete both glanced at each other with one nodding to the other. The second withdrew a sheet of parchment from his matt black robes, read over it for a moment and drew his wand. He was the one standing between the beds of the two over the form of Frank Longbottom, believed to be the most harmed of the two.

Another last check of the parchment and he began to cast. It didn't take long.

As the wand movements finished and the incantation was correctly muttered, a soft sickly purple glow appeared to cover the rightful Lord of Longbottom from head to toe. When it sank into his skin both wizards waited and watched.

After a long few seconds, Frank opened his eyes and croaked out the first sound to exit his lips in almost fourteen years. "Whhaa...?"

With a firm nod, the wizard who'd just cast the charm, counter curse, on Frank then turned and cast the same one on the wife, Alice.

As the same sickly purple colour sunk into her form, her response was almost immediate. "N-nn-nnn-eeh-vvv-lll"

With the two almost matching satisfied smirks the second of the two, the one who did not cast the charms, stepped forward and placed a small copper disk, one each, onto the chests of both Longbottoms, as the other turned to the goblins standing nearby and said only one word, "Success."

The senior most goblin immediately said, "We proceed as planned."

That had all four goblins immediately come forward.

The two who had used magic to bypass the monitoring wards immediately set up a powerful Notice-Me-Not field around both beds keyed to all those who were not of their group of six. The other two split to one each and placed a gnarled hand onto an arm of a Longbottom.

Then the final two did the same on the other side of each patient.

And, finally, the two wizards stood at the foot of each bed and grabbed hold of an ankle.

"Activate!" one of the goblins firmly stated.

And just like that, all eight suddenly disappeared from the ward, together with both beds.

Because the monitoring charms had been temporarily bypassed, the activation of a portkey within one of the wards of the hospital was not noticed. No alarm sounded or alert went out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Waiting in the restricted portkey receiving area of Gringotts deep inside the bank, Sirius was pacing back and forth in worry. The four goblins standing with him were watching him in amusement. Two of them were holding a portable stretcher each. To a goblin, a worried wizard was hilarious to watch.

Knowing not to enter the large circle in the middle of the room, Sirius was on about his ninth circle of it when there was soft gong sound. A moment later, there appeared a bright flash and the feeling of displaced air.

As Sirius quickly stepped back and out of the way, he was elated to see that the counter-curse had obviously worked. If it had not, the four goblins and two wizards would have returned without the two Longbottoms.

The two Longbottoms were immediately levitated off the beds and the two beds were portkeyed away, back to the hospital. The two with the stretchers then paired up with one of the others without and manoeuvred them into place below each patient.

He had been told the two portkeys to return the beds were made from a single short white thread of cotton each. They wouldn't be noticeable when it was discovered the Longbottoms were no longer in the beds in their wards.

The temporary bypasses back at the ward all faded away less that five minutes later as if they were never there.

With the beds out of the way, and the patients now lowered onto the stretchers, Sirius stepped forward again to check on each of them. Once he was sure for himself both were okay, he handed the letter Harry had given him to give to the Longbottoms to one of the healers and said, "This is a letter for them. It is to be given to them when at least one of them is conscious enough to read and understand it."

The healer nodded and said, "It will be done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get these two into the time dilation chamber."

With that, both wizard Healers, six of the eight goblins and both still barely conscious Longbottoms were hustled out of the room.

One of the two goblins remaining said to Sirius. "Time for you to leave." And handed him another small portkey.

Sirius took it and disappeared from the room a moment later.

The other goblin remaining looked to his 'partner' and said, "Stupid wizard."

"That's an oxymoron," said the first.

They both laughed as they made their own way out of the room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had taken his mirror to bed with him and had it next to his pillow. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep until he heard back from Sirius, but he fell asleep anyway.

When the mirror stated to insistently vibrate, though, he was instantly woken.

Grabbing the mirror in his hand and quickly sitting up, he turned on his bedside lamp and whispered, "Padfoot."

A moment later Sirius appeared in the mirror and quietly said, "Both the counter curse and snatch and grab were a success. Both are barely conscious and nowhere near lucid yet. But, both are now with the Gringotts healers and under time dilation."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before he firmly whispered, " _Yes!_ "

After speaking with Sirius to get a few more details out of him, including that Sirius had given his letter for Frank and Alice to the healers going in, when Sirius had a little bit more important news to give him.

"I've also been informed that written messages can also be passed in to them through some contraption they've got," he said. "I think it might be based on what's known as a Vanishing Cabinet, but it only goes one way.

"That means messages can be passed in to them but they can't pass messages back. At least it's something."

"Good to know," said Harry. "I have a feeling I'll now be sending through a couple of messages each day to keep them up to date on what's happening out here in real time."

"My thoughts, too," said Sirius.

Once the call ended, Harry softly called Dobby and had him deliver a pre-written message to Hermione.

~ # ~

 _Hermione,_

 _Both parts successful. Both now in Gringotts._

 _Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war._

 _Harry_

~ # ~

He thought she'd appreciate the Shakespearean reference.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Augusta Longbottom was sound asleep in her bed soon after dawn broke when one of the Hall's house elves woke her.

"Mmm? Yes?" she asked.

"Mistress 'Gusta," said the elf. "There beings someones from Saint Mungy's wizard hospital in floo. They says it be urgent."

Frowning and starting to rise, she asked, "Did they say what it's about?"

"Only that it bees urgent," replied the elf.

Frowning, she continued to rise and said, "Thank you, Fluxy. Please let them know I'll be down in a moment."

"Yes, Mistress," the elf replied before popping away.

Getting up and pulling a long housecoat over her bedclothes, Longbottom slipped her feet into her house slippers and made her way downstairs.

When she arrived in the welcoming hall it was to see the floo still active and a face within it.

"What is this about that's so urgent for you to contact me when the sun has barely risen into the sky?" she snapped.

"Madam Longbottom," replied the female face. "On a routine bed-check of the wards at first light, this morning, it was discovered that your son and daughter-in-bond were not in their beds. A quick check of the ward, followed by a more extensive check of the hospital, has determined that they are no longer within Saint Mungo's.

"They have, without even tripping any of the wards or alarms, disappeared. It is Saint Mungo's policy to―"

" _Enough!_ " she snapped. "I've heard _enough_. I'll be there within the half hour. If you have not found out any more information than they have 'disappeared', heads are going to roll!"

With a flick of her wand she rudely terminated the call, causing the young lady at the other then to be ejected from her end of the floo call.

Careless of that, she quickly strode from the room and hurried up to her dressing room.

In her haste to dress and leave for the hospital she never even thought of her grandson, sleeping in his own room further along the wing from her own room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was early for breakfast because he'd forgotten it was a Saturday. His intention was to arrive 'in his glory' and stride to his place at the head table. He did so love to make an entrance.

However, with the late start for breakfast on Saturdays, he arrived almost right at the start and was one of the first to arrive. And, now that he was there, he couldn't very well leave and come back later. That would be far too obvious. So sit to eat, he did.

When the owls came in for the morning mail bomb, what few owls there were of course, his copy of that morning's _Daily Prophet_ was almost dropped into his half-finished bowl of bran cereal.

Wondering what sort of letter's the _Prophet_ received in anger at Potter's withdrawal from the Ball, he almost missed the main story on the front page. He only stopped to look at it because of the name in the headline; ' _Heartfelt Apology to Lord Potter_ '.

"What?" he muttered, quickly flipping back to the main page and reading the article.

As he read he was at first in disbelief, then accepting shock, then into anger before finally hitting rage.

"Blasted, buggering bastard!' he thought of Cuffe. 'The man's flat-out back-stabbed me!

'How... the hell... am I supposed to regain everything I've lost, when everything I do is turned _back_ on me! Potter is just _not_ this smart! This has to be agents working behind him, goading him on!'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was just glad it was a later start that morning than it was for the previous four. He'd have missed breakfast with the Grangers if it wasn't. Getting down at a little after 8.30am he only just beat Hermione down.

"Sleep well?" ask Monica, as she almost always did first thing in the morning.

"Yes, thank you," he replied, as Hermione walked in.

"Morning, princess," her father said while reading the _Prophet_.

That's when Harry noticed his own copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was sitting, folded and ready, in his usual place.

"Hedwig let you take her delivery?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she was quite polite about it," replied Monica. "She always is when she deals with me."

"It's just you and, sometimes, me she has problems with, Harry," said Hermione, just before she had to smother a yawn.

Picking it up as Dobby deposited a large breakfast in his place setting, he saw that the retraction was printed right as the lead story. That surprised him. He expected it buried somewhere back within the 'section' news on tips of 'new' household charms for the harried home, the latest gnome repellent or doxie infestation killer.

That it was the lead story meant Ted must've _really_ scared Cuffe witless.

As expected, the story was both an apology to Harry for 'being led astray by a manipulative, lying old man they once respected' (Dumbledore) and not 'properly verifying the information provided by their sources before going to print'.

However, it now left him in a bit of pickle. If he still didn't go to the Ball then the information would have been correct. However, he really had no desire, as he'd written in his letter to Dumbledore, to be anywhere near it.

When he voiced his concerns to Hermione, it was Wendell who'd come up with the solution.

"Write a letter to the _Daily Prophet_ and inform them that, since they'd already pilloried you in their supposedly great publication for not attending the Ball when you didn't even know if the Ball was still going to be on or not, you decided to go ahead and make alternative plans," he suggested. "After all, if you were already in hot water for something you'd not yet done, why not be in hot water for actually doing it?"

Monica then added, "Then thank them for making the decision so much easier _for_ you."

Harry gave a snort of amusement and said, "You two are evil. But... _I love it_!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the same time, but days later under time dilation, Frank and Alice Longbottom were now awake and at least reasonably conscious. And both were still terribly weak. Both were lying in modern hospital beds that were only far enough apart for one reasonably slender person to walk between them. And both were now reclining propped up in their beds with thick pillows used to hold them up.

When a Healer in Gringotts healer robes walked in, Frank immediately asked in a croaking voice, "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Good morning," the Healer replied. Placing a small potion vial on each of their bed tables next to their hands, he replied, "That's a calming potion. If either of you feel yourselves getting upset, you are to immediately take it. We don't want you undoing the repair work we've been putting you through to get your health back up."

"Enough of the Healer-speak," said Frank. "Answer the bloody questions!"

After first giving Frank the 'You're being a naughty boy' look, the Healer replied, "You are currently in a time dilation chamber inside Gringotts, London. You have been in a curse-induced near comatose state for a very long time. You feel as poorly as you do now because of that.

"You were brought here under orders from Lord Harrison Potter, using his authority for providing aid to a member House of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance for one House to provide aid to another, approximately four to five hours ago in real time.

In case that surprises you, Lord Potter attained his majority at the age of fourteen."

"Fourteen?" exclaimed Alice. "Lord Potter... You mean little Harry?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "Lord Harrison Potter. Because of inaction directed towards you being healed by the Regent of the House of Longbottom, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, Lord Potter had you quietly and secretly taken from Saint Mungo's and brought here. Because of her inaction to date, she was not informed.

"You had been in the Janus Thickey Ward of Saint Mungo's for over thirteen years. In that time, other than keeping you comfortable, nothing worthwhile had been done to rectify your condition. Lord Potter, once he attained his majority only a few months ago, stepped in and quietly made arrangements. We had you cured of the curse within minutes. And have been bringing you slowly back to full health since then.

"Under time dilation it has been just over two days. Outside, it has been a tad over four hours. Time dilation is running at twelve to one. For every twelve days in here, one day will pass outside. The set time for the time dilation is three days, or seventy two hours. In that time we will have attained thirty-six days dilated.

"In that time we will be bringing you both back to full health so that, when you leave here, you'll be able to walk out on your feet and fit for what you will face. Someone will be waiting for you when you exit at the end of that time to see to your immediate needs.

"You are both to take the calming potion now, please," he said.

Both Longbottoms were visibly agitated. And both realised they were, so took the potions.

Once the healer saw it was taking effect, he then handed Frank the large thick envelope he had in his hand.

"I'm led to believe this is a letter from Lord Potter, where he explains to you what is going on and why he has taken the action he has," said the healer. "I'll leave you to go through it and be back in about thirty minutes with your breakfasts."

As he watched the man walk back out of the small room they were in, Frank broke the seal on the envelope and slid the parchment within out.

Carefully, he began to read the top page.

"Thirteen years, Frank?" asked Alice. " _Thirteen Years?_ "

"I know, Alice," he replied. "I'm hoping this letter will give us the answers to that. It's certainly _thick_ enough."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Saint Mungo's, Augusta Longbottom was currently in the Director of Hospital's office tearing verbal strips off the man.

"I don't _care_ for your excuses!" she screamed, red in the face. "My _son_ is supposed to be in your care! He _and_ his wife! It is _your_ responsibility to keep him... them... _safe_! I bloody well _pay_ you enough to do so!"

The three-quarter frazzled man sat behind his desk with his wand out and held below the bottom edge of his desk - just in case. "Madam Longbottom," he tried, "As I've assured you over and over again, we are doing everything we can and could do to find out what happened.

"The aurors are currently going over _every inch_ of the ward and surrounding areas to find out how it is your son and daughter-in-bond could have disappeared from a secure ward.

"My staff and I are not forensic investigators. That is why we immediately called in the DMLE. We believe your son and daughter-in-bond were taken by person or persons unknown―"

"Of _course_ they bloody were, you _stupid twit_!" she yelled. "What? You expect _anyone_ to believe they could have suddenly been cured and decided to _sneak out_?

"Ward 42 is supposed to be the second most secure ward you _have_ here! Everyone _knows_ only the DMLE dangerous prisoner ward is more secure! And yet, through your _incompetence_ , you _still_ allowed someone to come in and kidnap _my son_!

"He's One of the _Seven_. That means, in case it hasn't occurred to your pea-sized brain or it's just leaked out your ears, whoever took him and his wife is looking towards a very quick trip through the _Veil_! And so will whoever _aided_ them, in _whatever_ capacity!"

"There is no need for threats or name calling, Madam Longbottom," he firmly replied. "I have been patient with you until now because I understand how upsetting this is―"

"Upsetting? _Upsetting?_ " she screamed. "I'm absolutely bloody terrified for my son and his wife and _furious_ this even happened in the first place. _Upset_ passed by an _hour_ ago!"

He quietly sighed. It was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Longbottom Hall, Neville was getting worried. He'd come down early to breakfast and knew to wait to say good morning to his grandmother before he headed out to the greenhouses that morning. He knew that if he didn't, he'd receive a bollocking from her.

However, when she didn't turn up, he asked the 'inside' house elf, Fluxy, to go check on her.

The little elf immediately replied, "Mistress 'Gusta not be ins the Hall, Master Neville. Mistress 'Gusta be out."

"She went out?" he asked, surprised. "When?"

"Mistress 'Gusta be leaving bouts halfway 'tween sun up and brekky," replied the elf.

Frowning, Neville quickly calculated and realised she'd been gone since just before he rose.

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked.

"No, Master Neville," replied the elf.

Wondering whether to wait or head out to the greenhouses to occupy himself, that's when a dark-feathered Spotted Eagle Owl came swooping in. The Merlin bedamned thing look vicious, but it acted placid enough. It even held its leg out for him.

Neville was quick to free it of its load and even passed it a slice of bacon and an owl treat to see if it preferred one over the other. It turned its nose up at the owl treat but willingly plucked the bacon out of his fingers before flying out again.

As soon as he watched the owl fly out he turned his attention to the letter. He recognised the handwriting on it, immediately.

'Harry,' he thought. Muttering to himself he said, "I wonder why he's now got another owl. Maybe its Hermione's."

Quickly opening it he began to read. Breakfast was done and his grandmother wasn't there, so she couldn't tell him off for reading at the table.

Like Harry's last, it was a long one.

'Betrothal Agreement?' he thought. 'Someone with white hair, eh? How not to be subtle, Harry-style... Ted Tonks? Yeah, I remember him... 'Bout time you figured it out, Harry... The Charter? I'll have to remember where... _What the bloody Hell?_...

'Okay, if Harry's writing to me about not getting worried, he must know I immediately would about something... so, what's going on?'

Neville sat there and tried to think it through, as Harry told him to do before they left Hogwarts.

'"If you're having trouble with that, _write it down_ ," he'd said. "When you can see the problem with your eyes, sometimes it helps you see the answer."'

"Fluxy!" he called.

"Yes, Master Neville?"

"Can you bring me parchment, quill and ink, please?"

"Yes, Master Neville," replied the elf.

A few moments later, the required writing material was on the table next to where his plate was, which disappeared at the same time.

Bringing it before him he began to write in short sentences, laying out his thoughts.

When he finished he had a fair idea what to do.

"Fluxy," he called.

"Yes, Master Neville?"

"Do you know where my grandmother is right now?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Neville," she replied. "Mistress 'Gusta be at Saint Mungy's hospital. She be seeing hospital big-man in his office on top floor."

"Is she hurt or injured in any way?"

"No, Master Neville. She just beings really, really angry."

'Right,' he thought. 'Harry was right. Now, why was she angry with someone at the hospital?'

Rising he muttered, "Time to go read the Charter and what it says about aiding a House. Maybe the answer is there."

As he strode from the dining room and determinedly headed for the Hall office, he thought, 'You're being overly circumspect in telling me what's going on, Harry, but providing me clues. That's not like you and I need to know why.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Gringotts, Frank continued to read the letter Harry sent him as he ate his breakfast.

The covering letter was only that; a letter that just hoped he was doing well and referred to the 'attached'. He was reading that 'attached' now.

He wasn't the only one. As he'd read each sheet he'd passed it over to Alice, who then read it for herself.

They were only partway through the 'history lesson' when they had to take a break. They were put through an hour of in-bed physical therapy, then given a series of questions to answer about their own backgrounds to check their memories, more physical therapy and finally they could get back to Harry's letter before dinner.

"I _can't_ believe this," said Alice. "Dumbledore put Harry with the Dursleys. With the _Dursleys_ , Frank!"

"I know," he replied, still reading. "I read it before you, remember?"

"But, _why_ would Dumbledore do such a thing?" she plaintively asked.

"An even _better_ question is, why would Mum _allow_ it?" he asked right back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"I can't keep this from them, Harry," said Hermione. "I just _can't_."

After setting up the Christmas decorations on the upper ground floor, that morning, the two were now sitting outside on the play-set 'jungle gym' Hermione once had a great deal of pleasure playing on when she was a little girl. For many years now, though, it remained unused - until today. The two were sitting on side by side swings, just rocking back and forth.

"Hermione, you know there are things that my House is going to be involved in you _cannot_ tell anyone. And by 'cannot' I mean just that; not that you're not permitted," he explained. "This is a project of the House of Potter and the House of Black working in an unofficial alliance. If you tried to tell anyone you would just choke on your own words. If you tried to push through it, you risk losing your magic."

"Then I need _you_ to tell them," she firmly said. "I never thought I'd be required to keep something like this from my _own_ parents. I feel kind of _evil_ , Harry. I feel like a _criminal_."

Harry sighed and said, "Alright. We'll go tell them. But they need to know, first, that there's a specific document, the alliance Charter, that not only _allows_ me to do this, it pretty much _requires_ me to do this."

Hermione's obvious relief told Harry he needed to do this. However it also told him he could not involve her in something like this again. At least, not until she'd shown she'd be more comfortable with it.

When they returned indoors Hermione asked her parents to come sit with them in the dinette, that they had something to tell them. As soon as they sat, Harry threw up a privacy charm so any listening aurors would not hear what was said.

He then called Dobby, had him bring him his copy of the alliance Charter and make teas for them all.

Once ready he indicated the book and told the Granger parents what it was and that he couldn't open it in their presence without the approval of all other alliance charter members.

"Then why ask Dobby to bring it?" asked Wendell, a little confused.

"So that you're aware of its existence," he replied. "Now, this is what Hermione feels you need to know..."

He told them about the section within the Charter that requires all members of the alliance to provide succour to all other alliance members in certain circumstances. He explained how the other of the two named Houses, Longbottom, had at that time a warhorse matriarch of a Regent because the rightful Lord and Lady of the House were incapacitated.

He then went on to explain how it was his duty and responsibility, as per the Charter, to step in and act in the best interests of the House of Longbottom, whether the Regent of the House wanted it or not.

"My responsibility is to the House by way of its Lord," he explained. "Not its Regent. Plus, after a long time considering the issue - years - I've come to firmly believe that the Regent, the current Lord's mother, has been deliberately _not_ trying to find ways to cure her son and daughter-in-bond; but, especially, her son.

"I believe she quite likes the idea of being the Head of one of the Seven and doesn't want to let go. It's a big step up from her House of birth, the Rosiers - who are only an Ancient House."

"So you believe she's deliberately keeping the Lord of the House in hospital and untreated so she can remain in charge?" asked Monica.

"Exactly."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Wendell.

"There is and I've done it," he replied.

That's when he explained exactly what had happened the previous night. He also explained how the Healers sent from Gringotts had the Lord and Lady awake, but barely, within moments. And how, once they knew they could be healed, they were snuck out of the Hospital and into Gringotts's own in secrecy.

"You kidnapped them," frowned Wendell.

"No," he firmly replied. "As I said earlier, the Charter not only tells me I should act, it directs me to _actually_ act. If I did not also firmly believe the Regent would not try to block me, I would have just had the healers heal them _in situ_ and left things alone. But, I'm also responsible for the safety of the House, which is why they were removed from that location to a secure treatment centre."

Wendell sat back, thought a moment and asked, "And this was completely legal?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "However, Madam Longbottom is going to go spare when she discovers it was me who did it."

"How will she know?" asked Monica.

"Because, I'm also going to make sure she knows it was me," he replied. "Well, it would be better to state I'm going to make sure her grandson, my friend, knows it was me and that his parents are safe."

"That's a big risk," said Wendell. "She might try to kill you."

"No, but she _will_ try everything else," he disagreed. "Having me arrested, having me censured by the Wizengamot, reporting to the _Daily Prophet_ I've kidnapped her son and daughter-in-bond, that sort of thing. She will try everything in her power to force me to hand them back over to her.

"The problem for her, though, is it won't work. Besides me being legally in the right in this, where they are now is under a lock-down that will not release until the early hours of Tuesday morning. They're under time dilation. Which means, after seventy-two hours of outside time - three days - _thirty six days_ are going to pass inside the chamber. When they come out they're going to be healthy, hearty and hale.

"Then, if I'm right and I believe I am, Augusta Reeves Longbottom née Rosier is going to have to face the _wrath_ of her Lord. She will be brought to task for all the things she has done in the name of the House of Longbottom that weren't in the best interests of the House of Longbottom, after all."

"Does this endanger my daughter?" he asked.

"No, not at all," he easily replied. "No pureblood, which Augusta Longbottom is, would _ever_ think of interfering in a Betrothal. Even during the height of war, that was a definite no-go area for all."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the previous day's 'up', today was a 'down' day for Ron Weasley. Yesterday's _Daily Prophet_ had Harry Bloody Potter being torn apart by the newspaper. Today, they were all on their knees begging his forgiveness and blaming some old white haired git for telling them lies.

"Hey, Mum?" he asked. "In the _Prophet_ , where it says some manipulative old white haired git told them lies about Potter, who do you think they were talking about?"

"They were talking about Albus Dumbledore, Ron," she replied, not even looking up where she was cooking extra bacon. "I would have thought that would be obvious."

"And it's _Lord_ Potter, Ron," said Arthur. "The young man has attained his Lordship now. You have no right to just call him 'Potter'."

As Ron sat there moping, the hand associated with his name on the clock clicked back to 'In Danger'. This time with a loud ' _Dong!_ ' sound. The hand had been charmed so the adult Weasleys would know if it moved to point to the wrong spot on the clock.

His mother spun on the spot and screeched, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

Ronald, half-terrified, stared back in fear and his clock hand immediately moved back to 'At Home' with a ' _Ding!_ '

"Ron," sighed his father. "If you _don't_ get that jealousy, resulting anger and foolish determination to open your mouth and say what you _shouldn't_ under control by Christmas, _you're going to your Aunt Muriel's the very next day_. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Dad," he mumbled.

" _Louder_ , son!"

"Yes, Dad," he quickly and more clearly stated.

"If paddling your behind until it is redder than your hair won't fix it, maybe your Aunt Muriel will be able to."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After figuring out his grandmother was upset about something relating to his parents, Neville had been hanging either about or in the welcoming hall of the Hall, waiting for her to get home.

When she finally arrived back, after having been away for almost two hours, Neville was just walking back into the hall.

Standing just inside the doorway, he waited for her to clear herself of soot before he quietly said, "Grandmother."

Turning on him, Neville could see she was still angry and, yes, even a little frightened. That expression suddenly disappeared. "Neville," she said. "Good morning."

'Wow; those Occlumency barriers went up fast,' he thought.

"How were things at... ummm... well, how about that?" he quietly said. "I don't know, because you never actually told anyone where you were going. Actually, you never told anyone you were going anywhere _at all_."

Snapping her head to stare at him, she snapped, " _Don't_ take that tone with me, young man."

"You left here without telling anyone, especially me, you were even going out," said Neville. "You just disappeared. Not a word, not a note, not even giving the house elves a clue as to your destination, why you'd be there or when you were likely to return.

" _I'm_ not the one who needs to apologise for their tone, grandmother. I was moments away from contacting the DMLE and reporting you a missing person. And I'd have been right to do so."

Augusta tried to glare her grandson down, but failed. Since he'd acquired his own wand and found out it was her intransigence about him using his father's wand was almost completely the reason behind his poor showing at school for the first three years, he had started showing a lot more backbone. She knew he knew she failed him miserably in that.

She sighed and more quietly said, "You're right, Neville. I should have at least let Fluxy know to let you know where I was going, so you wouldn't worry when you rose."

He gave a nod and walked further into the room. "You're worried and angry about something, what's going on?" he asked.

"Come into the office, Neville," she said. "I have news." And strode past him, heading for said office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Grangers, Wendell walked into the dinette, where the two teens were yet again, and said, "Come on; we're going out for the day."

"Where?" Hermione immediately asked.

"It's a surprise," he said. "Dress warm, though. Jeans, jumpers and jackets; that sort of thing. I need to go let the aurors know."

As Wendell walked back out the two quickly packed up what they were working on and set it aside, making sure to cap the ink bottle so as not to let it dry out.

Once the dinette was tidied, the two quickly made their way upstairs to change - Hermione was, at that time, wearing a skirt and thick stockings.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

An hour later, Neville was out in his greenhouses. Working with the plants had also allowed him to focus and think. And that's what he now needed to do.

As he began re-potting a series of seedlings he was cultivating, he was thinking. 'Is this what you were trying to hint at, Harry?' he thought. 'Did you have something to do with the disappearance of my parents?'

The only thing his grandmother could tell him was that they were both alive and, apparently, well. Before coming home she had gone to Gringotts and confirmed their stones were still glowing. So, whoever took them, was caring for them.

'That hint to read the section in the Charter about providing aid to the other alliance houses certainly pointed to it. But, to what end? Did Harry know how to cure them and didn't want his grandmother to interfere? Did he fear for their lives if he just told Saint Mungo's how to do it? Maybe he did it because he didn't believe Saint Mungo's would believe he knew how to do it.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The surprise for Harry and Hermione was a day at an amusement park in the southern London outer 'suburbs'.

It hadn't taken Wendell and Monica long to work out Harry had never been to one. And, even though the weather was chilly, the park had remained open an extra couple of weeks longer than anticipated due to the unseasonably warm weather.

This was the last weekend it would be open before closing until March, so the Granger parents took the opportunity while it was there.

Taking both cars due to the aurors, Harry was in a car with Monica and two of the aurors on their detail, today. Hermione was in the other car with her father and the third auror.

It wasn't until they were on the road and off that Harry looked about and realised he was the lone male in a care with three females. And he had a right to be concerned.

Almost as soon as they hit the road, not even reaching the end of the street on which the Grangers lived, Monica asked, "So, Harry; what else did you and Hermione do besides 'write letters and go through Potter family documents' all week?"

"Nothing improper, if that's what you're hinting at," he immediately and comfortably returned. "No hands wandered where they shouldn't have, or anything like that.

"I know it might sound all fuddy-duddy, but the both of us just don't... I mean, we're not looking for an excuse to find a broom cupboard or the equivalent. The odd kiss, holding hands occasionally, that's what we're comfortable with."

"That wasn't what I was getting at, Harry," she wryly returned. "But, thank you for saying so."

In a lighter voice she said, "I was simply asking to ensure the two of you did not just do the equivalent of office work for the entire week. You're on break. You should be making the most of it."

"Sorry," he sheepishly returned. "I guess we're both aware that, at this moment, we should be at Hogwarts, attending classes and studying. So, yes, we _have_ been spending a lot of time doing office work, as you put it. But, we've also taken a couple of walks outside, weather permitting."

"You should be making use of the break," she said. "Besides going to the shops to do a grocery run, have you been far out of the house?"

"No," he sighed. "The idea of having... the aurors with us - and neither of us having much in the way of close friends, besides ourselves - there's really been no desire to go and visit anyone."

"Well, Wendell and I would like it if you found somewhere occasionally to go while we're at work. Are you _sure_ you can't contact some of your school friends and pay them a visit?"

Harry thought about it for a while before he said, "I really should pay a visit to some of the Heirs of the alliance. There's Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom on that list. Plus we should, maybe, visit the Weasleys; but that is dependant on how _Ron's_ going to behave himself while we're there.

"We also need to let them all know that Hermione and I are now betrothed. I was just holding off because of... what's going on leading up to the Wizengamot meeting on Tuesday morning."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day at the amusement park was, as far as Harry was concerned, _brilliant_!

While he was not afraid of heights due to his playing Quidditch, the idea of being flung about in a roller-coaster where he had absolutely no control of the movement was a little thrilling - and deafening. Hermione had one hell of a set of lungs on her and could reach quite the high note when she screamed.

He much preferred the more leisurely rides, where they could cuddle against one another. Of course, when one of the aurors smirked at them while they were doing it, they used the excuse they only did so because it was cold. It was also clear the auror didn't believe that for one moment.

The 'fast food', though, he felt he could have done without. It felt like he was eating almost ninety percent fat and oil. It did not sit well in his stomach and he was glad to have found somewhere that sold fresh fruit. That apple had done a lot to settle his stomach again.

While the day had turned out overcast, it did not rain. So they did not have to experience that bane of the amusement park day. And finally decided to head back to Wimbledon when the light was starting to get a little too dim.

As they arrived home too late for Harry to cook, Dobby cooked dinner that day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two Longbottoms had been under time dilation now for seven days of dilated time. They were both up and walking around and had been allowed to explore the small set of rooms that made up the chamber. However, they were both still far too weak to remain out of bed, or at least sitting, for too long. Both also had modern recliner chairs, so they could feel like they were out of bed when they needed to rest.

Their hospital beds had since been transfigured into a single standard queen-sized double but, at nearly hip height, was still a bit high for their liking. However, at least it meant they were sleeping together again. For the first time in thirteen years they could lie together and cuddle.

While they had been taking their potions and doing their exercises they were now much more focussed on regaining their health than they might have otherwise been. Since reading Harry's letter the two, once both got their anger under control, had almost both living in a state of perpetual simmering rage ever since - and not aimed at Harry, either.

No. There were many targets of their rage: Severus Snape, for his treatment of their son in Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore, for what he put _everyone_ through; Augusta, for her treatment of their son almost since the day she'd become his guardian; Algernon 'Uncle Algie' Rosier, for trying to kill their son _twice_ ; Sirius Black, somewhat, for doing something so damned stupid as to get himself arrested and tossed into Azkaban; Minerva McGonagall, for proving to be a failure as Head of House and protecting their son from Snape; the other alliance members, for failing to uphold the Charter; Remus Lupin, for not being there for Harry when he should have been; and the Wizengamot, in general, for failing to do its job.

They both knew what an incredible gift they'd been given by the young Potter Lord, Harry, and the incredible cost this time dilation chamber must be costing him and Black. They knew enough to know what costs were likely to be involved.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner, knowing the Longbottoms would now be up and about and wanting news, Harry and Hermione wrote them a letter.

~ # ~

 _Lord Franklin and Lady Alice Longbottom,_

 _By now you should be up and somewhat about. At the rate of approximately two hours 'outside' for every day 'inside', we estimate just over a week has gone by for the two of you. For us, it's been barely fourteen hours. It's now early evening on the same day I, Harry, organised for you to be taken from Saint Mungo's._

 _So far, word has not gone public that you've disappeared from the hospital. However, I've no doubt both Augusta and Neville would know by now. My heart aches that he will currently be in a state of high anxiety over your disappearance. And I'm truly sorry he has to go through that for the next couple of days._

 _I also don't know if he'll ever forgive me for doing this, but I know him getting his parents back hale and healthy makes it all worth it for me, for us. If, at the end of this, you believe the alliance should be terminated or the Charter rewritten, the House of Potter understands and will support you._

 _Though I know by now you've read the rather large 'report' I sent you as background of what's been going on in the wizarding world since you've been otherwise indisposed, I think this time I'll tell you more about your son from the point of view of a friend who shared a Gryffindor boys' dorm with him for the past three plus years. And Hermione will be adding points, too._

 _The first time I met your son was when this young nearly twelve year old muggleborn girl flung open the door of my compartment on the Hogwarts Express on 1st September, 1991. She was helping another 'little firstie' look for his missing pet toad, Trevor._

 _It was actually he who introduced me to Hermione, the girl, because she had forgotten to introduce herself. (Ouch! She just smacked me on the arm!) So, in a way, Heir Longbottom introduced Heir Potter to his later-to-be betrothed._

 _Once we got to the castle and while we were in the antechamber waiting to be taken into the Great Hall for the Sorting by McGonagall, as an aside Neville said to me he felt extremely lucky he even got invited to attend the school. Even back then it was very clear the boy grew up believing he was little better than a squib; his own House and relatives had been demoralising the boy that much. He even said he'd be very happy to even be chosen to be a 'Puff. And believed he had no chance to be a Gryffindor._

 _Imagine his surprise when, very soon after the Hat was placed on his head, the Hat called out, "_ _Gryffindor!_ _" He was so surprised and pleased he immediately dashed to the Gryffindor table before McGonagall had a chance to pluck the Hat off his head first._

 _Thinking back to that night, I like to think I had a hand in Neville ending up in the House of the Lions because, back in that antechamber when he said he didn't feel he was brave enough to go into Gryffindor, I said something along the lines of, "You're_ _eleven_ _, Neville. Just how brave do you think however or whoever does the sorting thinks you need to be?" I know it made him think about that._

 _After I convinced the Hat to put me in Gryffindor, too, we became dorm-mates. We even sleep in beds next to each other._

 _One thing to know about Neville is that he, like me, is a 'neat freak'. His and my combined area in the dorm is a clean oasis in a sea of teenage boy mess. It's another thing we have in common._

 _By the end of the first week it became very apparent Neville is a prodigy when it comes to Herbology. To Hermione's unearned sometime chagrin it is one of the few subjects she is consistently beaten for top marks. Neville absolutely_ _whoops_ _her bum in it! (Ouch! I just got unfairly whacked on the arm again.) She claims their unofficial competition in the subject helps them both._

 _I know that Professor Sprout has had her eye on directing Neville towards a Mastery in Herbology. And I've not interfered with that, because I know it's Neville's dream, too. The joy on his face when he's working 'up to the elbows' in manure, re-potting or whatever, is heart-warming. Fair warning: I would be quite upset with you both if you were thinking about trying to steer him away from the subject._

 _However, while Neville is a prodigy at Herbology, when it comes to Potions he's his own worst enemy. I know that sounds odd, in that both Herbology and Potions should be quite integrally linked, but it's true. And the reason is obvious to anyone who saw the two together in the same classroom for more than about five seconds - Severus Snape._

 _Neville is going to need to start learning about Potions right from the beginning. Severus Snape's constant belittling and harassment of him has led Neville to be terrified of the subject. He has often been hurt by failing and or exploding potions. So he needs to be gotten over that before the real teaching of him of the subject of Potions can begin._

 _If Snape had not been such a bastard, or McGonagall had done her job of protecting her 'cubs', the situation would not have evolved into the mess it currently is. It is for that reason I recommend Neville receive personal tutoring in the subject. Actually, I think we should_ _both_ _have personal tutoring in the subject. Neville was not the only target of Snape's vindictiveness._

 _[...]_

 _Hermione and I send you our love and support. Please use this time to get your health, strength and magical abilities back up. When you come out, there's a lot of work that'll be waiting for you both. The first of which, of course, is to hug your son on Tuesday morning._

 _Lord Harrison and Lady Presumptive Hermione_

~ # ~

When both agreed the letter was done, Harry called to Dobby to deliver it to the time chamber via the goblins.

"They must be going _spare_!" sighed Hermione.

"I know," replied Harry. "It doesn't change the fact, though, that this is necessary."

"That letter is going to both relieve them of some of their worry, and anger them quite a bit," she said.

"I know," he replied. "However, in their robes, I think I'd rather know than not."

"Agreed," she sighed.

After checking the clock she declared, "It's late. Time for bed."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	26. Neville Gets Smart

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six - Neville Gets Smart**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Upon waking on the morning of their tenth day under time dilation, Frank and Alice had only just moved to their 'recliners' when one of their two Healers, the physiotherapist one, walked in with a smile on his face.

"You've received mail," he said.

Receiving the letter, Frank glanced at it and said to Alice, "It's from the young Lord Potter - Harry. This was obviously sent on the evening of the first full day outside; so, don't expect much."

Frank quickly opened the letter to find 'don't expect much' was wrong. It might not have been anywhere near as long as the previous letter, which gave them a background on everything relevant that had happened since they'd been attacked, but it was long enough.

As he started to read he said to Alice, "He's timed it at fourteen hours after we were taken from Saint Mungo's. At least, that was the time when he started to write.

"Looking at the length I'd say it took him... _and_ Hermione... about another one to two hours - half a day to a full day of time in here."

Alice patiently waited for him to read the single sheet letter by browsing through old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ that had been brought in with them. A full month's worth had been brought in.

She read with her attention only partially on the _Prophet_ article she was trying, and failing, to read and recall. Her real attention was actually on her husband's facial reactions to what he was reading. Pride, anger, joy, consternation, amusement all flittered across his face. He even chuckled a few times.

When he'd finished he sat back with a look of concerned relief on his face before he then passed the letter to his wife.

"He's given us a long background on his friendship and interaction with Neville," he said, handing the letter over. "Plus, much more."

Without a word, Alice eagerly accepted the letter and began to read.

When she finished, she set the letter down on the low table between their recliners.

"Frank?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Young Harry is to get anything he wants - _forever_ ," she firmly stated.

"Yes, dear," said Frank, still reviewing the letter in his mind and in full agreement.

"As for your _mother_..." she almost snarled, spitting out the last word.

"We will be going with the young Lord Potter's plan," he firmly returned. "He deserves our support in that. And mother deserves the... _very loud and verbal public spanking_ she's receives from me, with it."

" _Good_ ," Alice firmly, almost viciously, agreed. "Then, when we get her back to the Hall, she gets another one from me."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Though Harry now knew Dobby had somehow tagged him with an elvish monitoring charm he couldn't locate or dispel, he still tried to beat the little elf down to cook breakfast. He quickly and quietly dressed, not even bothering with a shower first, before racing as silently as he could down to the kitchen.

He hadn't beaten him yet, but considered the challenge of doing so not yet ended. He also knew Dobby, though he wouldn't say anything, thought it hilarious.

He was greeted by a smirking house elf, who stood in the middle of the kitchen floor with its arms crossed looking up at him while holding a pair of kitchen tongs. He heard the sound of sizzling bacon, smelled waffles being cooked and saw a pot containing scrambled eggs on the stove, among others.

When he sighed, that smirk on the elf turned into a mischievous grin.

He took a quick trip around the various dishes being prepared, checking them - even the tea was currently steeping - and turned a resigned pout on his elf. " _Fiiiine_ ," he sulked.

Not saying a word and not altering his expression one whit, Dobby just pointed with the pair of tongs towards the dinette.

As Harry walked out past the counter he said, "I could always _fire_ you, you know!"

He and Dobby both knew the threat was an empty one. And Harry _never_ threatened 'clothes'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had been about to sit at the small table before he decided that, since his plan didn't work, he'd go and have a shower now. He knew Dobby would simply put everything under stasis until everyone was ready for breakfast.

What he didn't know was that Dobby decided to go ahead and pop food down to the aurors in the servants' quarters. He'd been doing it since the first day, anyway.

All the aurors knew that, if they had a shift at the Grangers that occurred across the breakfast period, they'd get a 'Dobby' breakfast. Now none of them ate before starting their (early) morning shift. Even those going off-shift got a breakfast before they left. The same also happened at lunch. And the lucky ones got a 'Potter' dinner if they were on the evening shift.

Unknown to the Grangers, their servants' quarters had become something of the place to be if you were a member of the Potter Protection Detail, as it was now known.

Unbeknownst to the core of the PPD the common room in the 'Quarters', as it was known in auror-speak, was also becoming known to the 'higher-ups' in the DMLE. Rumours, by their nature, have a chance to get around. The PPD were bragging to their fellows and their fellows were grumbling about it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they were sitting for breakfast, all four 'official' residents were just finishing when Monica asked, "What are everyone's plans for the day?"

"A lazy one," Wendell immediately replied.

Hermione said, "I don't have any." Then turned to Harry and asked, "What about you?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I like Wendell's idea."

"No working on Potter House documents?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "All work and no play..."

Hermione looked at the dinette window and suggested, "It looks to be a fine day, outside. We could go for a walk?"

Monica suggested, "What you two probably don't know is that Sunday trading restrictions have been significantly lifted as of this year. Almost everywhere, bar a few small privately-owned stores, now open from ten 'til four in Wimbledon Town Centre and twelve 'til six in London."

Hermione perked right up. "Really?" she excitedly asked.

Monica smirked and replied, "Really."

Hermione immediately swivelled to stare at Harry with a pleading expression.

He took one look at the expression on his girlfriend's face and knew he'd already lost. " _Fiiiine,_ " he sighed.

" _Yes!_ " she exclaimed, before jumping forward to kiss him on the cheek.

It said something for their developing relationship that Harry didn't blush to the roots of his hair when she did that. His cheeks only coloured a little.

Hermione wasn't watching Harry's reaction, though. She was watching her father's. And he didn't even blink at seeing his daughter kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Monica noticed though. She covered her smirk by taking a sip of her tea.

"I want to be at the Town Centre as the stores open, Harry," declared Hermione. "We need to see about getting you some new clothes."

When Harry gave a pained look and was about to protest, she verbally rode over the top and said, " _Don't_ go giving me that look, Harrison James Potter. Those pants we only just bought for you are already too tight in the waist. And you're starting to show ankle and wrists outside of the cuffs."

With a sigh he said, "Fiiiiine. _But_... we'll only be getting a few items. And only long pants and shirts. I'm just going to have to get even _those_ replaced within a week or two, if that."

She nodded and said, "Plus a couple of jumpers and a coat. I can live with that... for now."

As Harry looked a little dejected, she turned her attention to her mother. "Wanna come with?"

"No, dear," she replied. "I'm sure you can handle it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the _Weekend Daily Prophet_ s were delivered the lead story was the disappearance of the Longbottoms from the Janus Thickey Ward at Saint Mungo's.

The story had broken.

"The shops open at ten, right?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Monica. Hermione was focussed on reading the article 'over' Harry's shoulder.

"Then I need to write a letter to Neville before we go," he stated. "There's time."

As soon as breakfast was done and the dishes banished away by Dobby, the Granger adults moved off to do what they wanted to do, while the two teens collected their stationery supplies. This time, Harry pulled his out, rather than Hermione always pulling hers out.

He quickly had a letter written for Neville.

~ # ~

 _Neville,_

 _Hermione and I have read the article in this morning's Prophet. We both hope you're doing alright and coping._

 _The article states they were taken from their beds and no one else was hurt. That implies whoever did this had no intention of hurting anyone - otherwise they would not have gone to the trouble of taking such precautions as they clearly must have done._

 _As your parents were taken and not harmed where they lay, also indicates there is no intention to hurt or harm them. I mean, really, why take them if the intention was to harm?_

 _That, itself, is good news._

 _To ensure yourself they are okay, my suggestion is to sight their life-stones in Gringotts. It will let you know so_ _you do not need to worry_ _as much as you likely are now._

 _I've already lost my parents. Therefore, I really cannot comment on what sort of fear that will lead a person to. However, Hermione tells me that it would be a nightmare she does not wish to contemplate._

 _If their life-stones still glow you must hold to the hope_ _they will soon be returned to you_ _safe and sound in the very near future. I can see no other outcome._

 _Harry_

 _'Sometimes, when it is the most darkest, a line appears to guide the way.'_

~ # ~

Hermione read it and asked, "You're not adding my name?"

"No," he replied. "I don't want you involved in any of this other than me referring to you in passing. At the moment you are the Lady _Presumptive_ of the House of Potter. You are not a full member of a member House. And, therefore, you are not fully protected by the Charter.

"I do not wish to give Rosier _any_ avenue by which she can take a shot at me. And that includes her trying to use going after you as a way to get me."

When he saw she wasn't going to argue, he called, "Dobby."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville hadn't slept well, the previous night. He worried about his parents and he worried Harry had something to do with it.

That morning he and 'Gran' had a quiet breakfast, each lost in their thoughts. Neither ate that much as their stomachs were churning with worry.

When she finished her own breakfast, Augusta rose and muttered, "I'm going to the hospital and, from there, to the DMLE. Stay out of trouble." And left without another word or waiting for her grandson to respond.

About five minutes after she left and just as he was thinking of going out to greenhouses to work to calm himself, a house elf he recognised as belonging to Harry popped in.

It asked, "Mister Neville, Sir?"

Neville frowned in curiosity at it before he replied, "Yes. You're _Harry_ 's elf, aren't you?"

"I be Dobby," replied Dobby. "Dobby beings honoured to work for the Great Master Harry Potter, Sir; as his personal elf."

"Why are you here?" asked Neville.

Dobby pulled the envelope Harry had given him to deliver out of a hidden pocket of his pillowcase and offered it. "Master Harry be askings Dobby to be delivering letter to Mister Neville."

A little surprised, Neville accepted the letter and said, "Thank you."

Dobby popped away again without another word.

Quickly checking the envelope over, he noticed it was addressed to him in the scrawl Harry referred to as his handwriting whenever he was quickly writing anything.

Undoing the flap, he quickly unfolded the letter and read it.

By the time he was finished he was full of different emotions. He was grateful Harry had seen fit to write him and figured out using a house elf to deliver the letter got the letter to the recipient almost instantly. Clever, that. And he could see the wisdom of checking the life-stones - which his grandmother had already told him she'd done. He also appreciated his logic of them not being hurt where they lay implied the intent was not to hurt them at all. So, something else was going on.

However, the last line of the letter, below the signature, confused him. Harry was not one, as far as he knew, to write such... wishy-washy... _circumlocution_.

"Sometimes, when it is the most darkest, a line appears to guide the way," he muttered in confusion. "What, in Merlin's name, does _that_ mean?"

After a long few moments, he still couldn't figure it out.

With a sigh, he muttered, "I need to go work on something in the greenhouses."

He got up and strode from the room, the letter still in his hand. As he walked outside, he stopped to fold it and slipped it into his robes before continuing on.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was thankful that shopping wasn't anywhere the exhausting experience it was when he first arrived at the Grangers. True to her word, Hermione only made him purchase a couple of new pairs of jeans, three long-sleeved shirts, a jumper, a windcheater and a coat.

On the walk back, she said, "We'll have to let the aurors also know you'll need to be going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to be fitted for new robes and other wizarding wear."

" _Whaaat?_ " he exclaimed.

"You have court on Tuesday morning, Harry," she replied. "You don't want to be turning up to represent your godfather in robes that show ankles and wrists, do you?"

Harry sighed and quietly replied, "No."

"Good," she firmly said. "I didn't want to have to argue with you about this. You'd have lost, anyway."

"Damn it," he grumbled.

Once he'd got home he mirror-called his godfather and told him the _injustice_ his betrothed had put him through and was going to put him through again the next day in Diagon.

Sirius had no sympathy for him. Instead, he was all for it.

"Tell her I'll be stopping by after breakfast," he said. "We'll go into Diagon Alley, together. You're not the only one who needs to buy new robes. I've been on similar potions, remember?"

"What _are_ you, _part girl_?" Harry exclaimed in shock. "It's _clothes_ shopping, Sirius!"

"I'm aware, Pup," his godfather chuckled. "She's also right. The clothes maketh the man, Harry. Your mother told me that, once. She was just as right. I used to pick up more birds when I was dressed as a proper Heir than in jeans, open-collared shirt and motorcycle jacket - my preferred attire of choice.

"If you don't dress like the proper Lord you want everyone to believe you are, the Members aren't going to take you seriously."

"Damn it!" his godson grumbled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Wanting to relax for a bit after the 'ordeal' of clothes shopping. Harry grabbed his bookbag from where it was currently hanging from the back of one of the dinette chairs from earlier that morning and pulled out parchment, ink and quill.

With them on the table he was quickly into yet another letter to Frank and Alice.

~ # ~

 _Frank and Alice,_

 _Well, the story's broken. It was in this morning's Daily Prophet. You two made the main story on the front page. Congrats!_

 _Secondly, it's now been about sixteen days for you two. By the time you get this you should have reached eighteen days. Congrats for that, too. You're halfway through._

 _Now that I know the story's broken I was able to send a letter to Neville. To get it there faster, I used what I term 'house elf express'. In other words, I gave it to a house elf to deliver. That way it got there in a matter of seconds, rather than hours. Why use owls?_

 _To help him not panic so much, I reminded him you both have life-stones in Gringotts and that he should go check them. I also spoke about how, if 'whoever' took you wanted to do you harm, they'd have just harmed you where you lay. After all, it's not as if you could defend yourselves at the time. Why take you unless 'their' intent was to keep you alive?_

 _I know it's going to make him stop and think. It's what I've been constantly quietly encouraging him to do since First Year and actively encouraging him to do since the First Task of the Tri-Wiz and we were all still at the school. Don't just accept things at face value._ _Think_ _about it, first;_ _really_ _think about it._

 _Neville might not be a Slytherin. He might not want to think strategically or connivingly. But, as I told him back at school, he's 'supposed' to become the Lord of his House and take Seat on the Wizengamot in less than three years. If he didn't start to learn to do that - to look for hidden meaning and agendas - they were going to, as the saying goes, 'eat him alive'._

 _I know he's taken that to heart. So I also know he's going to have read what I wrote and be worrying at it like a dog with a bone, because some of it is not written how I would normally write. And he's going to wonder why._

 _If I'm right, he's going to figure it out either late tonight (our time) or tomorrow morning at the latest. He's going to figure out I had something to do with your disappearance._

 _Then he's going to have to face a dilemma. That dilemma is whether or not to tell his 'Gran'._

 _He might not know which way he'll decide, but I do. He will show her the letter and explain to her how he 'figured' out I'm partly responsible for you going missing. I know he'll do this because, even with our friendship, he has a strong sense of both family honour and respect for those in authority._

 _But, that's okay. He'll be right to tell her._

 _Then Augusta, the Slytherin_ _she_ _is, is going to 'figure out' I took you to stop her putting 'Uncle Algie' in the Longbottom Seat as Proxy. She's going to believe I'm holding you hostage somewhere. I want that misdirection._

 _Augusta's problem is, while that might be the sort of thing a Slytherin would do, it's not the sort of thing a Potter would do. As I said in my first letter to you, I might have supposed to have gone into Slytherin, but there was a reason the Hat allowed me to go into Gryffindor. I'm more a 'front you full on' sort of guy, than to do something so mean and dirty._

 _In reality, I want Neville to figure it out. I want him to know that, even with his Slytherin grandmother with her decades of political shenanigans under her belt, he discovered the truth first. And I also don't want him to worry about you any more than he has to. If it saves him even one day of worry, it's worth it. He knows I would never harm you._

 _I was going to use her trying to install Algernon into the Seat to 'out' the mongrel as having already tried, twice, to kill your son. But, I've now had longer to think about it and believe you would want that dubious honour for yourselves. I think it would hold more weight if you were to go after him as Lord Longbottom in defence of your Heir Apparent, than me as someone who is obviously in conflict with the supposed Regent of your House._

 _I'll leave the choice of whether or not the man faces justice for what he did, to you. I strongly feel you have the greater right and I will abide by your decision._

 _Work hard, you two. Get fit and get ready. When you come out during the early hours of the morning on Tuesday, there will be only a few hours until Sirius's trial before the Wizengamot. That's going to be fun - not for the members, but for everyone else who'll be watching._

 _Right after that is the general meeting of the Wizengamot, when I believe Augusta's going to try to install Algernon._

 _That's when I think you should make your move._

 _Harry_

 _Oh, and Hermione sends her regards._

~ # ~

While he'd been writing, Dobby delivered to him yet more quarter-cut sandwiches. He hadn't even noticed he'd been eating them until he reached for one and realised the plate was empty.

Hermione, who had been reading his letter over his shoulder as he was writing the last two short paragraphs, smirked at him and whispered in his ear, "Want more sandwiches, Harry?"

He frowned, grumbled a little under his breath about evil witches and almost sulkily replied, "Please."

She gave a short and light laugh and called, "Dobby."

"Yes, Miss-tress Herm'nee?"

"More sandwiches for the 'hungry beast', Dobby," she snickered.

"Yes, Miss-tress Herm'nee," replied the elf.

Harry was just going to ignore the sandwiches, which appeared a few moments later, but... they looked so _goooood_...

Dobby took the letter to Gringotts a few minutes later. After he left, Harry looked at the wall clock in the kitchen and realised his estimation of their having reached the halfway mark was going to be pretty accurate.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville had been inside, seen his grandmother talking to his Great Uncle Algernon, her brother, and left again. He didn't like the man one bit. He was the man who had tossed him off a pier in Blackpool and then later dangled him out a top floor window at Longbottom Hall by his ankle before actually dropping him. If it wasn't for the fact he experienced a sudden bout of Accidental Magic, he'd have died.

Harry was right. The man should have stood trial for both events. He was, after all, the Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House. That his grandmother did not pursue the matter was quickly becoming a bone of contention for him.

Instead of remaining in the Hall he returned to the greenhouse and summoned Fluxy there.

"Fluxy," he called.

"Yes, Master Neville?" it asked.

"I shall be having my lunch out here, Fluxy," he said. "Please organise it."

"Yes, Master Neville," replied the elf with a little bow. "But you alreadys be missing lunch. Fluxy makes you some sandwiches."

His late lunch of sandwiches appeared on a plate next to his main workbench only a few minutes later.

As he ate, he pulled Harry's letter of that morning out of his pocket and gave it a second read. He knew there were clues to some other, hidden, message contained in what Harry wrote, but he still couldn't figure it out.

He also knew he would. He just needed time for his mind to put the pieces together.

However, if he couldn't figure it out by that evening, he'd send Fluxy to Harry with a short letter telling him. But, that was a last resort. And he wasn't ready to throw in the potion neutraliser yet. This was something he knew Harry thought he could accomplish. And, if Harry thought so, it must be right.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Frank and Alice received Harry's letter - Alice reading first this time - she said to Frank, "Harry thought we'd receive this one right on about the halfway mark, Day eighteen. He got that right."

Frank smiled back and continued to use the wand blank he was given to practice his spell casting. They'd been given them a few days ago, when the Healers thought they were now ready to begin mock-duelling.

The two had been practicing with them, as often as possible, ever since. They were even starting to remember spell chains they'd developed together and used while as aurors fighting Death Eaters. But, those chains were more coming as a result of muscle memory - that is, their hands and wrists flowing from one spell into another without conscious thought - than mental memory. Each time one of them reflexively performed a spell chain they'd mentally forgotten about, they stopped to write down what they remembered of the movements, then the identity of the spell from the movement and muttered incantation. It was a back-to-front way of doing things, but it was working for them.

They'd both also been told by their physio-Healer that, if they were able to go through a mock-duel for a minimum of three minutes, they would be given actual wands. The wands might not be their own, but at least they were real wands.

What they didn't know, until they were actually handed them about two hours later, were they were very close to their originals.

When Alice, looking in wonder at the wand in her hand, asked, "How?"

No one failed to understand the question was actually, "How did you find a wand that so closely resembles my own; and how did you know what mine was?"

"Apparently Lord Potter found out from your son," replied the main healer. "Your son was using Frank's to start with. So, he knew what it was - Oak and dragon heartstring. On finding that out, he asked him if he knew what his mother's was. Neville told him - Birch and unicorn tail hair.

"From that we acquired wands that closely matched those two descriptions from a wand crafter."

"Well, they're a bloody good match!" declared Frank. "Mine may even be a better match to me than my _own_!"

"Mine might, but I don't think so," replied Alice. "However, 'tis damned _nice_ to have a wand in my hand, again."

"Hear, hear," muttered Frank.

He looked to the Healer and asked, "And this was young Harry's... Lord Potter's idea?"

"Yes," the healer replied. "Bloody good one, too.

"Now for the second part," he continued. When both were looking at him he said, "He's also arranging for your own wands to be collected from Longbottom Hall and brought down here to be waiting for you as soon as you leave. Lord Black will be meeting you outside and waiting to hand them to you.

"Don't ask me how he's going to accomplish that, because I have no idea. But, with what he's accomplished so far, I have no doubt he's going to pull it off."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Early that evening at the Department of Mysteries, Scimitar was sitting before his boss's desk.

"You're sure it was the young knight?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Croaker. "One of our paid informants among the goblins informed us and another confirmed it. The dog was waiting for them when they arrived and it's been paid for by the young knight direct from his vaults and via a boon the Goblins owed the House of Potter."

"Bloody hell! A _boon_?"

Croaker nodded.

"So," said Scimitar. "He figured out the Longbottoms were not suffering from overexposure to the Cruciatus, but were under a curse. That curse was likely put on them by the Mad Bitch. He had Black find the book in the Black library. Black found it and the counter-curse.

"With that information and knowing the old dragon would block him in the name of the House of Longbottom, he organised for the Longbottoms to be secretly removed from Mungo's and taken to Gringotts.

"And you're saying they've gone in to the Gringotts time dilation chamber?"

"Yep," replied Croaker. "They're due out during the early hours of Tuesday morning. That'll give them just enough time to be brought up to speed and readied for the fuddy-duddy meeting, which'll start with the trial of Black for breaching the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Statute."

"The young knight's going to make a big play with the Longbottoms either just before or during the meeting," he suggested. "But, what?"

"Our analysts think it is highly likely he's going to have the Rosier woman publicly and resoundingly slapped down by her son. It's quite clear he truly hates the woman for what the Heir Apparent of the House has had to go through under her dubious regency," Croaker replied with a shrug. "Personally, I think they're right."

" _Un_ -believable," muttered Scimitar. "Are we _sure_ this boy is only fourteen?"

"Marked as _his_ equal," replied Croaker.

Scimitar winced.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville was all set to give up and send Fluxy to Harry with a message when, while he was doodling with his quill and ink on a parchment in the greenhouse he was currently within, he realised what he was doing.

Looking down he saw that he kept drawing two lines, one after the other. A pair per line before moving down and doing the same thing again about half an inch lower.

Eyes widening, he quickly snatched the letter from Harry out of his pocket and read it again.

 _Sometimes, when it is the most darkest, a line appears to guide the way._

"That should be 'light', not 'line'," he muttered "'Sometimes, when it is the most darkest, a _light_ appears to guide the way'. That makes _much_ more sense!

"So... 'line' is the key."

He then looked over the letter and realised Harry had underlined two parts of different areas in the letter.

"'You do not need to worry' and 'they will soon be returned to you'," he muttered.

Eyes widening again in shock he reread them more clearly for himself, "'You do not need to worry, they will soon be returned to you.'

" _Mer-lin!_ " he exclaimed. " _He_ did it! Bloody hell, _Harry_ took them!"

He quickly looked around to make sure he hadn't been overheard. His heart was pumping away in his chest in shock. He quickly started to pack away his tools and notes to run inside, before he suddenly stopped.

'Wait!' he thought. 'Harry _knew_ I'd figure it out. He probably _hoped_ I'd figure it out before now and I was just too stupid to. So, why did he want me to know?'

Slowing down and putting things away properly, he continued to think it through.

'Harry's not evil. He didn't do this because he's dark. It was also him who told me to read the...' he stopped again. "The Charter," he whispered. "It's about 'aid'!"

'But, could I _dare_ hope he's found a way to cure them?... No... He's good, but not even Harry's _that_ good... No... This is about aiding the House of Longbottom... He did say in his letter the other day that he would do something that was to aid the House... _and_ that I'd probably not like it... so, no cure, then.

'So. The next question is; _how_ did taking Mum and Dad from Saint Mungo's in secrecy _aid_ our House?'

He returned to the Hall a little later, still full of questions floating through his mind. He also debated whether or not to tell his grandmother. However, he was trusting in his friend and fellow alliance partner-Heir to do right by him, his parents and his House.

He'd sleep on it, tonight. However, if he couldn't figure it out by tomorrow morning, he'd go to his grandmother. She was still, after all, Regent. As Heir Apparent he had a responsibility to the House - friendship with Harry or not.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Even though he had a restless night, Neville was up early, dressed and waiting down in the dining room when his grandmother entered. She didn't look like she'd slept well, either.

After she sat at the head of the table and gathering his Gryffindor courage, Neville said, "Gran, last night while I was in my bed trying to sleep, I kept thinking about a letter my friend, Harry, sent me."

As she was sitting down she almost angrily said, "What makes you think I want to know anything _that boy_ has sent you?"

Knowing that was Harry's demand of her to relinquish the Seat on the Wizengamot talking, and that she was as worried as he about his parents, he said, "Gran, this is _important_."

Taking the letter out of the inside pocket of his robes he said, "You need to read this. Once you have I'm going to tell you something about it."

Almost snatching the letter out of his hand, she read through it, frowning.

"And?" she said, trying to hand it back to him.

"Gran, look at the last line. The message at the bottom. Does anything seem wrong about it to you?"

She read it and snorted. "I think the stupid boy meant to say 'light'," she sneered.

"But he doesn't, does he?" said Neville. "Look at everything he wrote in that letter. Does it seem to you he'd get a line like that wrong and not notice it?"

Frowning deeper, Augusta read through the message more carefully. "Alright," she said. "I'll give you that. But, it obviously means the boy must have added it after he probably had to rewrite the letter a half dozen times or so."

He was beginning to lose his temper with her. His lack of sleep had his irritation spiking and temper frayed as quick as her own.

"Gran, _stop it_!" he snapped. " _Look_ at the letter. He didn't write 'line' by _mistake_. He _meant_ it!"

"Neville!" she exclaimed, scandalised by the way her grandson was speaking to her.

"He said 'line' because it was a _hint_ , Gran!" he snapped. "He said 'line' because he's referring to the two parts of his letter where he used _lines_!"

Again, Augusta returned to the letter. This time to read it more closely.

Irritated with his grandmother, he said, "He's saying, 'You do not need to worry, they will soon be returned to you'. _What_ does that tell you, Gran!?"

He watched as his grandmother's face went from confused and irritated, to white with shock, to red with rage.

"That... little... _bastard_!" she exclaimed. " _He's_ responsible for taking _my son_! _He's_ responsible for taking your _father_ from us!"

Before he had a chance to say anything she was up, out of her chair and striding for the fireplace with Harry's letter in her hand.

After she left the room, he sank back into his chair with a sigh and sadly muttered, "And my mother, _too_ , Gran."

As he heard his grandmother yelling into the fireplace to 'Amelia', he knew she had called Amelia Bones at home.

" _Gods_ , Harry," he muttered. "I'm sorry about this. I know you sent me that coded message so I wouldn't sorry so much, but House is House."

At least he now knew they weren't taken by _Death Eaters_ , or something, to be held for ransom.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After being woken by a floo-call from a very irate Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones decided she was up and she may as well head into work.

'That woman might like people to think she was 'light' but she was, when riled, as dark a grey as it gets before being considered 'dark' outright,' she thought. 'Damn it, Potter! What in Merlin's name have you done?'

Once in her office, having flooed directly into her office over the secure floo connection between her home and work offices, she walked out her office door and into the bullpen.

Immediately finding the 'duty senior auror', the magical equivalent to a police 'desk sergeant', she asked her, "Who's on the PPD, right now?"

The senior blinked back once, surprised to see her boss already there, and looked down at her records. "Flamebright, Standish and Patterson" she replied.

Bones frowned for a moment in thought and asked, "Which Seniors or above are here, right now?"

"Shack was floating around a little while ago," she replied. "He was being tailed by Newbie Tonks, as usual. I don't think there are any others 'In', yet."

"Actually, those two will do," said Bones. "Track them down and send them into my office."

As Bones turned away to head back to her office, the Senior Auror firmly replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

As Bones was reviewing her file on the missing Longbottoms, a Lord and Lady of a Noble and Most Ancient House _definitely_ rated her attention, Shacklebolt and Tonks walked in.

"You wished to see us, Ma'am?" asked Shacklebolt. Tonks was standing half a pace behind and on his left, as she should.

Bones looked up from what she was reading and said, "We're going to the Grangers' - Golf Romeo. I had the Longbottom Regent on my floo, this morning, claiming she has proof Lord Potter kidnapped her son and daughter-in-bond."

"With the _PPD_ in place?" blurted a surprised Tonks. " _How'd_ he do that?"

"That's what we're going to find out, Auror Second Class Tonks," she grimly replied.

Tonks blushed when she heard both the unsaid mild rebuke from Bones and saw her senior partner turn to frown at her. 'Oops,' she thought. 'Must learn to keep mouth shut. Gonna get yelled at later by Shack for that one'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Grangers, including Hermione this time, had just sat down for breakfast when an auror raced upstairs from the lower ground floor, barked, "Stay there!" and ran for the door.

"This'll be the aurors coming to question me about the Longbottoms," said Harry. "Remember. I've done nothing illegal and you are required by the covenants of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance to not speak of it."

"We won't lie, Harry," said Wendell.

"I'm not asking you to," he replied. "But, unless you're directly asked, don't volunteer any information."

When the three Grangers nodded back it was just in time for Bones and four aurors to walk in. Harry remembered two being part of their normal contingent of aurors stationed there to watch over him; plus young Tonks, Dora.

"Good morning, Madam Bones," he said. "I think Dobby's made enough breakfast if you haven't―"

She rode over him saying, "This is an official visit, Lord Potter."

"That doesn't mean you don't get to _eat_!" he said, acting offended. "Wouldn't this be a little early for you, anyway?"

"I was woken, this morning, by a _very_ irate Regent for the House of Longbottom," she almost growled.

"Ah!" he said. "Firstly, let me remind you all that you are currently under protective wards erected for the purpose of protecting the Grangers and myself against ill-intent.

"Madam Bones, you need to _calm down_. I cannot help you and answer your questions if you _don't_. You're going to trigger the wards!"

Watching the expressions on the faces of the aurors as he also watched Bones visibly rein in her temper, he saw that all of them had forgotten about the wards he'd told them were on the property.

'Morons,' he thought.

When she locked her temper down, Bones firmly asked, "Did you kidnap the Longbottoms?"

"No," he immediately replied.

When that confused her she looked to the Grangers.

What she saw had her turn back to him. "You're lying," she snapped.

"No, I'm not," he calmly replied. "Would you like me to give a magical oath to that effect?"

"Then why do the Grangers look like they think you are?" she asked.

"Because they know I'm being... what's the word?"

"Prevaricating," supplied Monica.

"Yes!" declared Harry. " _That's_ the word I was looking for. I'm _prevaricating_."

Bones raised a hand to massage the bridge of nose. But, she was scrunching her eyes so much it didn't shift her monocle out.

"Explain!" she snapped.

"I'm not your tutor in the subject of English comprehension, Madam Bones," he replied. "Nor am I your instructor in the art of asking the right questions. I'm the person who, almost as soon as you spotted me, you decided to _interrogate_.

"Now, if you wanted to _discuss_ with me what it is you wish to _talk to_ me about, I'm happy to do so. But, you'll need to lose the _attitude_ , first."

Bones stood there staring back for a few moments. 'He's right,' she realised. 'I did. And we _did_ forget about the wards, too. That was stupid.

'We also forgot this is the young man who, as a _child_ , completely and utterly had everyone fooled for years - even Dumbledore. And has made a constant habit of making the rest of us look like... _daft morons_.'

She gave a mental sigh.

"Good," he immediately said. "Now, if _Regent Bones_ would like to take a seat, I'll tell her something she seems to have forgotten about the _Potter-Longbottom Alliance Charter_."

'Aaaannd... he picked up the exact moment when I realised I had to capitulate,' she thought.

With a grunt, she indicated one of the spare chairs and asked, "May I?"

" _Regent_ Bones may sit," he replied. " _Madam_ Bones was offered hospitality and decided she was going to be rude. _She_ can stand."

'Now he's making me choose between my titles. But, I need those answers. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

Her decision was obvious. She had no choice but to sit. She also knew she had to change her approach. She did both.

"Alright, Harry," she sighed as Dobby put a cup of tea before her. "How'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?" he asked right back.

" _How_ 'd you kidnap the Longbottoms?"

"I've already answered that question. I _didn't_."

When it looked like she was starting to get frustrated again, he said, "You're operating under what appears to be a whole whack of assumptions, Regent Bones. You need to get them out of your head before you're going to get anywhere _near_ where you need to go."

She stared back for a few moments before she firmly asked, " _What_ assumptions?"

"Let's start with the two that immediately arose based on your first question. This is also the point at which you lost, by the way," he said.

"One: You are operating under the assumption the Longbottoms were kidnapped. Where is your evidence of that? And, before you say something utterly moronic like, 'Well they _must_ 've been, how else would they be gone?' I'll just say, 'Lack of evidence to the contrary, does not constitute proof of claim. A lack of evidence is _just_ a lack of evidence, nothing more.'

"Two: Your question put to me was one of clarification, which assumed a second point of claimed evidence where such evidence has not been established; that _I_ kidnapped the Longbottoms.

"Now, I'll help you out, Regent Bones, with correcting those two fallacious points put to me as an interrogatory with the actual facts.

"First: The Longbottoms were not kidnapped. They were taken under signed authority of the auspices of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, where it states in precise terms why and how one House must provide aid to another. And the law, as you should well know, supports me in this.

"Second: Using the auspices of the Charter _as aforementioned_ , I had the Longbottoms removed from Saint Mungo's so that they may receive far superior care than they were, until that time, subjected.

"Third: Because this is an issue relating to the alliance, I _cannot_ talk about it with Madam Bones of the DMLE _as you well know_. I can, however, talk about it with Regent Bones of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones, a member House of the alliance."

He paused a moment and called, "Dobby."

Surprised by Dobby's foresight, Harry saw his copy of the alliance documents appear on the table before him.

"Thank you, Dobby," he called.

Looking back to Bones he asked, "Do you wish to discuss _that_ with me, _Regent_ Bones?"

Bones sat there and listened as the young man sitting in front of her utterly and irrevocably tore her case apart. And there was nothing she could do about it because she both needed answers and he was right.

She also knew he was right about the section within the Charter because she had spent many hours reading it over and over again, so that the House of Bones would not fall afoul of it under her regency.

She then sighed and quietly said, " _Now_ I know how everyone else felt, when you made them feel like _idiots_."

"That was not my intent, Regent Bones," he said. "I've just had to put up with, over the past three-plus years, people making somewhat baseless but incorrect assumptions about me and mine. And I'm no longer willing to put up with it from anyone. Even someone, such as you, whom I greatly admire."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the Grangers knew Harry wasn't going to be arrested after all, they soon left and headed for work.

Meanwhile, _Madam_ Bones sent her aurors off to get them away from the table, while _Regent_ Bones decided she was going to sample a Dobby breakfast for herself. She _was_ hungry, after all. She didn't get a chance to eat before she left home, that morning, and would likely not be eating for hours yet if she didn't.

Once the table was cleared from everyone bar Harry, Hermione and Bones, Harry threw up a small area silencing charm.

As she swallowed her first mouthful, Bones asked, "Alright, Harry; where are they?"

"I'm not going to answer that question, Amelia," he replied. "One, it is pointless for you to know because, where they are right now, no one can get in or out of. And, two, if word got back to Regent Longbottom as to their location she would try to get them. If she did, it could cause such a magical catastrophe it will likely kill quite a few people, herself and them included."

"What treatment are they receiving?" she asked.

"Family secret," he immediately replied. "However, I have complete faith it will be successful."

"You believe you can cure them?" she demanded.

"Not _me_ ," he returned. "But, I believe the treatment they're currently undergoing will be making their lives a _lot_ more comfortable," he replied. "I doubt, very much, they'll ever get back their full health. It's been far too long now for that."

"Who's treating them?" she tried.

"Medical personnel under non-disclosure agreements," he replied.

With a little head shake added in, she disagreed. "Medical non-disclosure agreements don't work that way. They're meant to stop the medical personnel discussing anything to do with the patient with anyone else."

"This one works both ways," he replied. "The medical personnel wanted protection of anonymity from, especially, Regent Longbottom.

"And, Regent Bones, you're straying _far too close_ to an interrogation, again."

"I need answers to these questions," she frustratedly retorted.

"No, you _want_ answers to your questions," he disagreed. "There's a difference. You have all the information you need already. You've _had_ that since I told you I had the Longbottoms taken from Saint Mungo's under the auspices of the charter of the alliance for their care.

"You know I'm both legally in the right and about what's happened with the Longbottoms. Right then, your investigation _ended_.

"Everything else has been you just sating your curiosity and having answers ready for when Longbottom goes on her next rant. That is not my concern. However, I've also been doing my best to help you through allaying your fears and providing you answers to your questions; but I will not betray the trust of others to provide them to you when such would be such betrayals."

By the time she left, Madam Director Amelia Bones felt both frustrated and powerless. Harry had neatly countered everything she threw at him with the aplomb of someone both thrice his age and assuredness he was in the right. The bugger of it was, he _was_.

He then turned around and, without even being asked, gave her a magical oath he had told her the truth for the entirety of the 'discussion'. So, she didn't even have the option to decide he'd lied, which would have allowed her to continue to investigate. He'd neatly taken that away from her.

If she pushed now, she'd be interfering in the lawful practices of one of the major alliances. And that... was 'not allowed'. As Regent of Bones, however, she knew the 'whys and wherefores' but couldn't use that information as Madam Bones of the DMLE. Madam Bones of the DMLE had to keep her nose out of it, which meant the DMLE had to keep their _collective_ noses out of it.

It was the first time in her life that the dual roles of Regent and Auror, let alone Department Director, had come into conflict and she didn't like it one bit.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	27. Handling the Fallout

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Seven - Handling the Fallout**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Knowing the Longbottom regent was going to fly off the broom handle when she found out she'd be closing the case and why, Bones wanted that discussion to be where she could retreat from when she wanted to.

She went back to her office, took her notes with her she'd taken during the 'discussion', not interview, with the young Lord Potter and collated the lot into the 'Longbottom Kidnapping' file - which she'd now have to name the 'Longbottom Disappearance' file, damn it.

'He was damned right about that, too,' she sulked to herself. 'We leapt to a conclusion because no other conclusion was thought to exist. That was wrong.'

With a sigh, she grabbed both Shacklebolt and Tonks and two other aurors to go with her to Longbottom Hall. She wanted the back-up in case the Longbottom regent got 'wand happy'. Before they left she told them to spread out in the room once they were inside and she was talking with the woman.

"Don't forget," she firmly stated. "While Augusta Longbottom is in her seventies, this is the woman who handily defeated Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband, her brother-in-bond _and_ Barty Crouch Junior all at the same time. She is _not_ to be underestimated.

"If she draws her wand and even _appears_ about to attack, she is to be put down... _hard_. Am I clear?"

Four 'Yes, Ma'am's were her answers.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Bones and company left, Hermione almost bounced out of her seat like a jack-in-the-box.

"That was..." she started. "That was... scary and brilliant _all_ at the same time!"

"That was me being a smart-alek, Hermione," he said. "I... basically, belittled her. And I did it to put her on the back foot right from the start. I did it to take the wind out of her sails before she could get going and ask questions I really didn't want to answer. It was _incredibly_ impolite when she's been nothing but supportive of me. It was similar to what I did to you on the day of and the first few days immediately following the First Task."

"You were also right in saying she was being rude when she came in here and almost immediately started to interrogate you," she shot back. "No, she started it. You were just defending yourself by going offensive."

He sighed and said, "Tomorrow, after the Wizengamot meeting, I send her a gift by way of apology. Hell; I want to actually go and apologise to her _in person_."

"Well," she said, "For the time being, I need to call Mum and Daddy and let them know you weren't taken away in _handcuffs_."

And she immediately skipped over to the phone.

"And I'd better contact Sirius and let him know, too," he said, rising to go and get his mirror.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Arriving at Longbottom Hall by way of apparation and walking up to the door, Bones and her four escorts were shown into the welcoming hall. Longbottom was already up and pacing.

Neville saw who it was and quietly left the room. However, he only went as far as just outside the door.

"Well?" snapped Longbottom. "He has my boy... and daughter-in-bond, _doesn't he_!"

"He had them removed and taken to other Healers," replied Bones. "He claims―"

"I don't care what he claims!" she shrilled. " _Where_ are they? I'm want them _back_ in their beds in Saint Mungo's before lunch!"

Bones sighed. This was going to take a while.

"If you _stop_ interrupting me I'll be able to _tell_ you what's going on, Regent Longbottom," she firmly said back.

"No! _I_... will tell _you_... what's going on," snapped Longbottom. "You will take me... _right now_... to where my son is! And I will personally escort him and his wife back to their beds!"

"I _cannot_ take you to where they are because _I do not know_!" said Bones, getting irritated. 'Now I know why he wouldn't tell me,' she thought. "Now, if you'll―"

"Why, in Merlin's name, not?!" barked Longbottom.

That was it for Bones. " _You_... Augusta Longbottom... do not get to interrogate _me_... I am trying to give you information you want and you _demanding_ information piecemeal will not get you it!

"Now, _be quiet_ , hear me out, _then_ ask your questions. Understand?"

" _You will answer my bloody questions as I bloody want them answered!_ " By then, Longbottom was almost screaming, again enraged.

But, Bones held her ground. Every time Longbottom screamed at her she simply shut up, waited for the woman to stop yelling and started back to what she was saying before Longbottom interrupted her.

It took ten minutes before Longbottom realised she was doing it and finally shut up to hear her out. All the time, she stared daggers back.

Finally, Bones asked, "Now, what questions do you have for me?"

"I take it the Potter boy has been arrested?" she demanded.

"As I've already explained, he has not because―"

"Why the bloody hell not?" she yelled.

"As I have already explained, he has not because he has used the auspices of the alliance Charter to act. As such I―"

"I want him arrested and Veritaserum poured down his throat until he tells me everything I want to know!"

"As I have already explained, he has not because he has used the auspices of the alliance Charter to act. As such, I cannot arrest him. The Charter is clear in that he has the right as an alliance Charter member to come to the aid of another House―"

Arrest him! Arrest him NOW!"

"As I was saying, The Charter is clear in that he has the right to come to the aid of another House when it is seen and proven that a House requires such aid. Lord and Lady Longbottom were not being treated at Saint Mungo's, because the hospital had already given up on them.

"As such, he states he has family magics that can aid them towards their recovery―"

"I don't _care_ what he says! _I want my son back_!"

Amelia sighed and tried again... and again... and again.

Finally, Longbottom demanded, "Where's the Potter boy now? If _you_ won't get the information I want out of him, then _I will_!"

"Lord Potter is under protection under very strong wards that will do you harm if you try to get to him. You are not getting anywhere _near_ him!" snapped Amelia. "And, if you try, my aurors will stop you, you will be arrested on the spot and you will spend the next twenty four hours in one of my holding cells."

" _Get out!_ " Longbottom finally screamed. " _Get out, NOW!_ "

'Thank you,' Bones thought to herself, grateful for the opportunity to leave.

Without another word, she immediately signalled her aurors, spun on her heel and walked out. The aurors waited for her to walk out of the room before following her, one at a time.

From behind the door frame, Neville quietly walked away, heading upstairs to his room. He needed to think.

He'd barely reached the door when Fluxy popped in next to him and said, "Mistress 'Gusta wants you to see her in the welcoming hall." The little elf was clearly terrified

Neville nodded and said, "Thank you, Fluxy. I'm on my way."

'Damn,' he quietly thought.

As soon as he stepped in through the door, before he even had a chance to ask his grandmother what she wanted, she spoke first.

"Neville," she snapped. "Where would I find the Potter boy, at this moment?"

"I do not know," he replied. "He no longer lives with his Aunt and Uncle."

Both true statements, in and of themselves. But, quite misleading.

'There's _no way_ I'm telling her he's staying with Hermione,' he thought. 'Harry's already told me about those wards there and I don't want to see her get hurt.'

"You've been writing to him," she glared. "Where do you send those letters?"

"I send them via Hermione Granger, a House- and year-mate. And, no, I do not actually know where she lives. I just know it is in an area somewhere just south of London."

"That's _useless_ to me!" snapped Longbottom. As she spun away again, she snapped, "You can go."

Shaking his head, Neville walked back out.

He had a letter to write.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Monday morning's 'fire-side' within the Department of Mysteries was a slightly more raucous affair than normal - for Unspeakables, that is. Instead of the quiet murmurings of people speaking quietly to one another, voices were at almost normal volume. That is, until Unspeakable Croaker walked into the room. Then it was almost instant silence.

"I'm jumping in first concerning a major happening," he said. "As some of you know, the young knight engineered the taking of the near-comatose Longbottoms from Mungo's. They were taken to Gringotts and placed within their time dilation chamber, together with a team of Healers. One of them, the team leader, is an expert on curse damage; his second is an expert on physiotherapy for the long-term bedridden.

"We are aware that, before they were taken into the chamber, both Longbottoms were discovered to have actually been under the effects of a mind-related curse; not long-term Cruciatus damage, as previously thought. The curse had been lifted off both before they were taken into the chamber.

"We also now know the chamber was set for a one to twelve ratio. That is, for every two hours outside time, a full day will pass inside. The time dilation is expected to begin to terminate at or about 4.30am on Tuesday morning. It is expected to take half an hour for the time dilation effect to completely terminate.

"The young knight will have the dog standing by as they come out. They are now expected to be completely healed and healthy."

That had a few mutterings from the Unspeakables, making it the equivalent of shouts of outrage or jubilation.

"The timing with regards to the meeting of the fuddy-duddies is not coincidental, either. Our analysts agree it has been timed so that the Longbottom two, now known as Leo and Lisa, will have a couple hours to be brought up to date with what has been going on while they have been in seclusion before the start of the second trial of the dog.

"We also know that the young knight has been often sending them letters passing them via the VC magics the goblins employ. We have not been able to sight them, but believe he is sending them updates. He's been sending them in via house-elf.

"Just this morning we have learned the young knight informed Leo's heir he was responsible. The old dragon now knows and is likely to be on the warpath. We know she cannot get to him at Bookworm's, but he intends to go shopping for new robes today in Diagon.

"We will have agents on sight in case the old dragon finds out before his shopping is complete. If she does and makes it there before the young knight leaves, she is to be incapacitated and warned off.

"Next?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry knew Neville had to be quite guilt-ridden about telling his grandmother about his letter. That was not something that he would allow to continue. He hadn't been working on the boy as hard as he had to get him to stand tall and proud for all that work to be wasted.

So, he'd send a very short note to let his friend know he wasn't upset with him.

Then he snorted at the simplicity of it and pulled a small off-cut of parchment to himself.

~ # ~

 _Nev,_

 _I know and it's okay. You did the right thing. I'm actually proud of you for making the decision you did. Remember first year, when you stood up to us for the first time?_

 _However you can, even if your grandmother tells you 'No', be at the Wizengamot on Tuesday morning. You're going to_ _love_ _it._

 _If your floo's blocked, the Knight Bus is a wild ride. At the tall red box, go inside. Lift the handset and hold it to your ear. The telephone number is 'magic' (62442)._

 _No code, this time._

 _Harry_

~ # ~

"Dobby," he called.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked the elf.

'Damn,' thought Harry. 'His elf-popping is getting almost silent.'

"Letter for Neville, Dobby," he replied, handing over the letter. "Again, give it to him only when he's alone."

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Dobby, before he popped away again.

With that letter sent, he began to make a start on his next update letter to Frank and Alice.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was only just making a start on his letter to Frank and Alice when Sirius turned up.

As he walked into the dinette, he said, "Morning, Pup! Ready to do some shopping?"

Harry sighed and said, "As ready as I'm going to be, I suppose. Let me call Hermione―"

"No need," she called as she walked in behind Sirius. "I'm here."

She was excited.

Sirius turned to her with a wide grin. "Hello, my little darling," he cheerily said before opening his arms wide for a cuddle.

Hermione was quick to duck in and accept.

"Oi!" said Harry. "Hands off my betrothed, Black!"

As Sirius chuckled back, Hermione blew a raspberry at him. That just had Sirius laughing even more.

" _No_ respect," Harry mock-grumbled. " _That's_ what I get. No respect, _at all_."

Ignoring him, Hermione pulled away from Sirius and said, "I'll get the aurors."

"As you said, Miss Granger," said 'Henrietta', walking in. "We're here and ready, too."

Rising, Harry sighed again and said, "Alright. Let's get this torture over and done with."

"In a tick," said Flamebright. "First, we're putting a glamour over you."

"No need," said Sirius. "I brought my necklace." And held up the rune-stone-on-cord necklace he'd used leading up to his trial.

He slipped it over Harry's head, as Harry guided it under his shirt. He never felt the change but Hermione's gasp of surprise told him it was working.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Different, but not _too_ different," she replied. "Dark brown hair, rather than black; blue eyes with green fleck, rather than startling green; your scar's gone; but just about everything else is the same."

"That's deliberate," said Sirius, looking at Harry. "I tuned it to only change just enough so you no longer looked like a close relative of 'Harry Potter'. Everything else needed to be the same so, when you're getting fitted for robes in Madam Malkin's, the measurements will be right."

Flamebright muttered, "Those should be illegal."

"It's a family heirloom," said Sirius. "Therefore, outside the scope of any law that would be against it."

Flamebright just gave a harrumph and left it.

Turning back to Harry, Sirius said, "For the duration of this excursion, your name is 'Hadrian'. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," replied Harry.

"Clever," said Hermione. "Close enough to his true name without people wondering."

Surprising Harry, who expected side-along apparation, they were portkeyed from just inside the front gate to the top of the Alley.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville was sitting in his room at his personal desk drafting a letter to Harry to apologise, trying to find the right words, when Dobby popped in and quietly handed him a letter.

"From Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Mister Neville, Sir."

Dobby popped away again before Neville could even thank him.

As quick as Neville read it he almost slumped back in his seat in relief. Harry knew how he must've felt and wrote him to say he was okay with it.

'Thank Merlin!' he thought.

Then he started to think about Harry's suggestion he go to the Wizengamot meeting in the morning. He'd already planned to, no matter _what_ his grandmother said, but he'd also given him another way he could get there without using the floo - just in case his grandmother had blocked it.

'He remembers me telling him she used to do that when I was younger,' he mused. 'Thankfully, she no longer does it. But, _damn_ , Harry! That you remembered something I told you back in first year...'

At that moment he knew his grandmother was at the Ministry. She'd said something about going to the offices of the Wizengamot Administration Services to change something on the next day's 'docket' - whatever _that_ was. And Neville was quite happy to see her go.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In Madam Malkin's, Harry was going through the 'indignity' of being measured-up for new robes with Hermione and the young female auror watching. At least he wasn't alone, though. Sirius was standing on his own measuring pedestal, right alongside, going through his own uncomfortable moment.

'At least the two male-aurors are outside,' he thought with a sigh. 'Then again, maybe they have the same aversion to clothes shops that I do.'

Hermione and Henrietta were almost negligently bickering over what colours he should wear. He thought the young auror was just doing it to rile Hermione a bit, because she liked to tease.

"One set in black with green trim," said Hermione. "It's the colour that best suits him."

"And one in deep, _deep_ red with gold piping," added Henrietta.

"Hadrian is _not_ a Gryffindor, Henri'," Hermione firmly stated.

"Just for contrast, dear," said the auror.

Harry was thankful all three aurors were not wearing their auror robes for this trip, because they'd have definitely stood out. It would be a sign saying, 'Hey, look here! It's Harry Potter wearing a disguise!'

It was also what he'd told them before they agreed to take the damned robes off and transfigure them to something 'civilian'. That was when they finally understood. Morons.

Harry asked, "And what colours should Lord Black have, ladies." Anything to change the subject from him. His godfather could look after himself.

"Black with silver highlights for the more formal," said Henrietta, right away.

"Agreed," said Hermione. "And a mid grey to dark grey with black trim for the more... 'businessy'... occasions. Add some nice fine black filigree to match the piping."

" _Damn_ , girl!" exclaimed Henrietta. "That would look fan- _tas_ -tic!"

Of course, Sirius was _all_ for that; especially if it was a young and hot looking witch who thought it - Henrietta, of course; not Hermione. That would be wrong. He was happy to buy both. And, because he did, he also bought what the girls recommended for Harry, too."

Finally free of the measuring pedestal, Harry was told by Madam Malkin the clothes would be ready in a few hours.

Sirius spoke up and said, "I'll send a house elf along to collect them in _four_ hours then; in case you come across a problem or two."

"That would be fine, Lord Black," she replied with a nod.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the same time and at the Ministry, Longbottom was just walking out of the WAS offices. She'd been in there to add an addendum to the next day's proceedings. She fully intended to have the first item of business, even before Black's ridiculous trial, the Wizengamot forcing the Potter boy to release the information regarding the location of her son and his wife.

She'd no sooner reached the lifts to head back out when an inter-office memo in the form of a flying parchment aeroplane flew by. She never noticed the parchment aeroplane as there were constantly hundreds of the things during Ministry office hours, flying throughout the building. People experienced with the place no longer paid them any attention unless one landed on their desk, which meant it was for them. However, this one was a memo from the witch responsible for writing up the agenda for the Wizengamot, to 'Acting Madam Minister Amelia Bones' informing her of the change. As such and as the WAS was on the same floor as the DMLE, it never even had to enter the lift with Rosier.

As soon as Bones received it, noticed who it was from, she immediately read it. With the Meeting the next day, WAS memos had priority. And, as soon as she read it, she was out of the office and heading to the WAS to talk to the Agenda Secretary, in person.

'Not a chance, Longbottom,' she thought, somewhat furious at the audacity of the woman. 'Not a snowball's chance in _Hades_.'

Before Longbottom had even passed through the security gate and into the atrium proper, the agenda was already being changed back; with no mention of the Longbottom Regent's intent to have Lord Potter questioned remaining anywhere on the agenda, let alone as the first item.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the two teens and their 'entourage' returned to the Granger residence, Sirius was about to leave again without even walking inside when Hermione asked him to stop by for a few minutes.

Once they were inside, she rounded on both 'menfolk' and said, "Sirius, tomorrow you will wear the grey. It will look good on you and make you appear as if you were a businessman and not the hooligan you try so hard and so often to portray yourself to be."

Before Sirius even had a chance to say anything other than simply blink in surprise, she had already rounded on Harry.

"And you will be wearing the Black with green trim," she declared. "It will show you to be the Lord you are and contrast nicely with what Sirius will be wearing. On top of that, the green trim will hint at your cunning and intelligence and resonate with most of those stuffed robes, who attended Slytherin while at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked back while Sirius snickered in amusement. "As my lady commands," he said before he deeply bowed.

She ruined it by smacking him on the top of the head.

That had Sirius laughing at him until she glared at him. He immediately shut up.

When she headed off with the stack of new stationery, Sirius quietly said, " _Damn_ , Pup! She's turning out to be as _scary_ as your mother was!"

Changing the subject, Harry asked, "What time is Ted getting here?"

"As soon as I get back. We then come back, together."

Sirius had told him earlier Ted would be coming over to discuss final changes, if any, for the strategy for the trial the next morning. Harry thought they were all set, though. However, if Ted wanted to discuss it, he wouldn't quibble about it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had only just returned to writing his letter to Frank and Alice when one of the aurors, Senior Auror Flamebright, informed him that Madam Bones was coming to pay a 'friendly' visit. She had news.

" _Please_ don't go making her look like a... daft moron, this time?" the man almost whined.

"I won't,' smiled Harry. "This morning was just to 'wrong-foot' her. She needed to be knocked off her wonky-headed thinking, so I could actually _talk_ to her."

She arrived only fifteen minutes later. This time she only came with one auror in tow; one Harry didn't recognise.

"Lord Potter," she greeted him.

"Madam Bones," he smiled. "Or, am I again speaking with Regent Bones, this time."

"The former," she said, taking a seat at the dinette opposite him.

Her easy manner and the fact she immediately took seat told Harry she wasn't angry with him, this time.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"I'm just here to inform you that Regent Longbottom had just visited the WAS about an hour and a half ago - the Wizengamot Administration Services. She attempted to have the agenda for tomorrow's meeting of the Wizengamot changed so that the first agenda item to come up, even before Lord Black's trial, was her demanding of the Wizengamot to demand off you the location of her son and daughter-in-bond.

Harry gave a snort of amusement and said, "They don't have the authority."

"I'm aware," she drolly replied. "However, it's just a 'heads up'. If she tried that, once she sees the actual agenda, she's going to demand an emergency motion be immediately heard."

"As she has not the grounds for it, I hope you'll be immediately calling a Point of Order and calling her to task for it."

"Of course," she replied. "However, it _will_ get the members talking about it. The other allied Houses won't want to get into the middle of this."

"They won't have to," he replied. "I have this strong feeling... you could call it a premonition... this will be resolved well before we even break for lunch."

That had her suddenly freeze in place and stare intently at him for a good five seconds.

"How do you know that?" she asked in a flattened voice. "What aren't you telling me?"

"In reverse order," he replied. "There's a _lot_ I'm not telling you. I _am_ the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, after all.

"And, as I said, you could call it a premonition. If you don't believe in that sort of thing, you might even consider calling it a hunch."

"And this... _hunch_... of yours," she said. "It tells you this matter for which she's angry with you will be resolved before lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm sure of it," he replied. "However, I do not want her to know that."

"Why not?" she demanded.

He smirked and said, "Because I do not want her to run and hide from justice - _lawful_ justice. And, before you get worried, I do not mean someone's going to deal with her in a way you, for instance, would not approve of.

"As a matter of fact, this will be a joyful occasion for everyone - except, possibly, a few Death Eaters. Even _her_... for about a minute. Then she is going to feel both elated and terrified at the same time. Her behaviour towards her grandson is coming home to roost."

She stared at him in shock for over ten seconds before she quietly breathed, "Merlin! You've _cured_ them!"

" _Cured_ them, Madam Bones?" he innocently asked. "To use a Dumbledore expression, 'I'm _sure_ I don't know what you mean, Amelia'."

"Bloody hell!"

"Now, do you know if she is going to try to install someone into the Longbottom Seat as Proxy?" he asked. "And, if so, who?"

"Sorry? What?" she asked, still shaking off her shock. "A... proxy?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then, no," she replied. "There was, until recently, a line item in the agenda she was going to install her brother, Algernon Rosier, into the seat. But, that's since been removed."

"Good," he said. "There's a couple... of people, that is... who will want to talk to you about him, when they get the time and the chance. Just... get ready to charge that bastard with two attempted murder charges for attempted murder of an Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

"What do you know about some attempted murders?" she demanded.

"Legally, I don't _know_ anything," he replied. "All that could be considered what I know is _hearsay_. And, as such, it isn't evidentiary. It's only what I've _heard_ has happened from someone else.

"I've been trying to encourage that person to speak out about it, as he's also the _alleged_ victim. However, I can foresee there's a couple of people who will talking to him about that, too.

"I'm sure they'll convince him to speak out about it with you within very short order. Then, you will have your case. It could have something to do with the Heir... allegedly... being tossed off Blackpool pier when he was a toddler and... allegedly... dropped from a third floor window, head first, only a couple of years later."

"And just why did you not tell me this, this morning?" she asked, with an ominous hint of danger showing.

"Because your next stop was going to be at Longbottom Hall," he replied. "As I said, I do not want _that woman_ to know what is going on until it is _time_ for her to know what is going on."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Bones left, Harry was finally able to return to his letter to Frank and Alice.

He knew this might even be the last chance he had to write to them, so he was going to make sure they knew everything right up to the point he'd be sending them the letter.

Again, he'd just pulled it before him when Sirius returned with Ted in tow.

Not wanting to show them he was disappointed they were here, he again slid the letter to the side.

"Sirius, Ted," he smiled.

"Pup," said Sirius.

"Lord Potter," said Ted.

"Teh-ed," he whined. "It's 'Harry' for my friends, remember?"

"This is official law-wizard business, Lord Potter," Ted immediately and easily countered.

As Sirius and Ted moved to the dinette, Harry was just about to go and get Hermione when she walked in.

"Just in time," Sirius smiled at her.

"Shall we get started?" asked Ted.

Harry gave a nod and pulled out his stack of defence arguments for Sirius's case the next morning.

"You know all this depends on the behaviour of Regent Longbottom, don't you?" he asked.

"Only on when it gets started," said Ted. "If necessary, you leave her to me." And grinned a shark-like grin.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Ted and Sirius left again, Harry returned to his letter. This time Hermione stayed to help.

However, her first 'help' came in the form of asking Dobby to make some sandwiches for Harry.

When he was about to ask her how she knew, she smiled and said, "Your stomach's growling again, Harry."

Then she seemed to have a bright idea and ordered him, "Harry, go stand by the door again. Today marks the end of the first full week you've been on those potions."

After he was measured he came in at just over five foot ten.

She gave a nod and said, "Mum was right. Five inches for the week."

He gave a sigh and replied, "Then, if I haven't stopped growing in height already, I should be stopping soon."

"That's a good thing," she agreed. "However, we don't know what else the potions have still got to do. For all we know, your height will be only the first thing to have reached your proper potential. We don't know how much more work it has to do on your internals."

"Way to kill the mood, Love," he grumbled.

She was about to add some encouraging comments when she realised what he'd just said to her. And she stopped. He'd called her, 'Love'.

Now she was a feeling all 'gooshy' inside.

Harry was shocked when Hermione suddenly grabbed him and hugged him in a 'Hermi-hug' of old, before she then backed off a little and planted a big, tonsil-searing kiss on him.

When she backed off due a lack of air and need to breathe, he gasped, "Wow! I _like_ those sort of congratulations!

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Amelia Bones had returned to her office and thought long and hard about what the young Potter Lord had told her when she paid him her second visit.

The more she thought about it, the more she was sure the young man had actually managed to accomplish it. That is, he had found someone who could cure the Longbottoms of their permanent near-comas that had resulted from their being tortured for so long under the Cruciatus curse. And they'd done it.

That's why he had them grabbed from Saint Mungo's. There was no way the staff at the hospital would have let anyone but their own staff treat one of their patients. It was policy! Therefore, he had to get them out of the hospital to get them treatment.

The Longbottom regent would never have gone along with that. Her own behaviour over the past couple of days was proof enough of that. Even when she was informed they'd been removed to receive treatment, she flatly refused to allow it go on and demanded someone take her to go and immediately get them.

As such, his action in taking them and hiding them while they got that treatment was the only logical way he could get them help. It was the only way he could do it without the Longbottom regent blocking it.

He also believed the Longbottom regent was completely unwilling to release the Seat. She liked the power too much to willingly let it go. That's why he claimed the Longbottom regent was deliberately blocking them receiving treatment.

According to him it was a way to commit temporary Line Theft; and it was upon a Noble and Most Ancient House. The bugger of a thing it was, it was completely legal. She'd checked.

As Regent, the Longbottom regent had the right to block any medical treatment a member of her House could receive if that member was either under-aged with her as guardian, or unable to voice their own wishes; such as the case of the Longbottom Lord and Lady. When she'd contacted the hospital to get a report on what treatment the Lord and Lady were receiving up until they were taken, she was informed that information had been restricted to Head of House only on the orders of the regent. Which made Lord Potter's claim that much more likely to be the truth.

And there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it.

However, Lord Potter used the Charter to do so. And it, she strongly suspected, would all come crashing down on the head of the Regent sometime just before lunch during the Wizengamot meeting the next day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was mid to late afternoon before Harry was finally able to write what he now knew to be his final letter to Frank and Alice.

So he would time it to arrive with them at around their thirty-second or thirty-third day, leaving them three to four days before the time dilation chamber had completed its course.

~ # ~

 _Frank and Alice,_

 _Well it's been quite the interesting morning and early afternoon 'out' here. I also estimate you'll be receiving this letter somewhere around day thirty-two or thirty-three in the chamber. Not long to go now, folks!_

 _Firstly, Neville cracked the code in the letter I sent him, as I thought he would. My first indication of that was having Amelia Bones turn up at Hermione's place with a couple of aurors in tow. She's now the Director of the DMLE, if I haven't already told you that._

 _She was there to interrogate me about your disappearance - or, as she put it, your kidnapping. She got quite confused when she asked me, "Did you kidnap the Longbottoms?" When I, of course, replied, "No."_

 _Once I was able to get her to calm down and sit down, I told her I would only talk to her as Regent Bones of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones. She agreed._

 _Once she did, I told her I did remove you, not kidnap you, from Saint Mungo's and why. I did not, however, tell her you were in Gringotts. All she knows, even now, is that I had you taken somewhere where healing you was the priority; whereas all Saint Mungo's were doing was keeping you sedated and not doing a damn other thing._

 _I also pointed out to her where in the alliance Charter I had the right to do it. And she admitted she'd read it and could see I was right. Which meant she then couldn't arrest me as no crime had been committed. That had her frustrated, no end._

 _[...]_

 _I knew Neville would worry that he had somehow let me down; or that he had turned his back on our friendship; or that he had just given up his only real friendship for a 'guess' that might not have even be right... so I wrote him a short note and had it delivered directly to him by house elf this morning. That note told him I thought he'd done the right thing and that I backed him in his decision._

 _I also told him that, no matter what his 'Gran' told him, he should be at the Wizengamot session tomorrow. It would prove most interesting for him. I hope he keeps up with the backbone I know he's developed of late and does it. I want to see your reunion with him._

 _[...]_

 _So, now Madam Bones is 'fairly certain' I've miraculously cured you and it's 'possible' you'll be turning up at the Wizengamot before lunch. Well, "first thing" is "before lunch", is it not? Heh heh!_

 _Now, you're going to need to prove you actually are Lord Franklin and Lady Alice Longbottom. Otherwise, no one's going to believe you. So, I've been coming up with ways for you to do so. After all, you could be wearing a rune-based glamour like Sirius had been wearing while on-the-run from the law, you could be wearing a simple glamour or you could have taken Polyjuice potion._

 _All of which, except the first, would be just silly. But, hey, we're talking about the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot. And you already know what I think of most witches and wizards._

 _So, here's some ways:  
_ 1\. _If you have a known Patronus, cast it. Patronus forms are known to only change after a severe traumatic experience, therefore yours might have changed. If it hasn't, that's good evidence._  
2\. _Houses elves know who their masters and mistresses are, even if they're wearing glamours, hiding under invisibility cloaks, or whatever. And they are certainly not fooled by such magics. Call your house elf or elves and have them identify you._  
3\. _Magical oaths and vows can do it; but, do you really want to go down that path?_  
4\. _Take a goblin with you to perform and inheritance test right in front of them._  
5\. _Call your Head of House ring to yourself right in front of them._

 _As you can see, it's easy to prove who you really are with a bit of thought put into it. And it's the sort of proof none of those old fogies can counter._

 _[...]_

 _Ted's happy with my plan for Sirius's trial, tomorrow morning. He thinks it'll be fun watching all those old stuffed robes get force-fed the stupidity of how their own laws are daft, the one's they were supposed to have drafted. He wants to watch me clearly demonstrate to them how pathetic this law, at least, was in its design._

 _He hopes it will lead to a review of all other laws. More work for him, more fun using common sense and logic to destroy wizarding laws for me. I think that counts as a win-win situation._

 _[...]_

 _Anyway, time to sign off. I need to spend time with my betrothed and just relax for a little while. Today was quite the tiring day._

 _See you in a few days (your time)._

 _Harry and Hermione_

~ # ~

After he'd finished, he looked to Hermione and asked, "Think it's ready?"

"Definitely," she replied. "And, checking the time, your guesstimate about it arriving there somewhere about their thirty-second or thirty-third day is going to be darn close if you sign it and send it with Dobby right now."

That's exactly what he did.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore had tried to 'obtain' permission to spend a day in Diagon the next day to, as he claimed, rebuild his wardrobe back up. He claimed he had lost four sets of robes in the last couple of weeks, alone, due to his treatment at the hands of the DMLE and from losing Fawkes.

Marchbanks immediately denied him.

"You don't want to go shopping for a new selection of your wardrobe tomorrow, Albus," she said. "You want to go to the Wizengamot meeting, you expect to see the young Lord Potter there and you want to take the opportunity to talk to the boy.

"I don't like being lied to by my supposed staff, Albus. Therefore, the answer is a resounding no; you do not have my permission to leave the school tomorrow."

Frustrated Dumbledore spun about to storm from the office, yet again, when she said, "However, Albus..."

When he turned back she said, "Your _garish_ wardrobe has been making me consider bringing in, or re-establishing, a dress code for the staff.

"Back even as shortly ago as when Headmaster Dippet was the headmaster, all staff had a dress code of base black. Certain... liberties... were allowed among the staff with the Headmaster's blessing. However, those liberties were restricted to styling, not colour.

"When I _do_ grant you leave to leave the castle for the day, you might want to think about purchasing new robes that would meet those requirements.

"Thank you, Albus. You may go."

Horrified, Dumbledore didn't finish storming from the office, leaving the door wide open as he'd done each other time. Instead, he quietly made his way out and even closed the door behind himself when he did.

When she was sure he'd descended the staircase, she gave short cackle of laughter.

The portrait of Eupraxia Mole also openly laughed.

The other portraits then discussed dress codes and when the one for the staff had last been in effect.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Andi arrived home that evening she was 'dead tired'. Ted was beginning to really worry.

After dinner, he sat her down in her favourite chair while he sat in his own and said, "Alright, Andi. Talk to me. What's got you working all hours beyond your normal shifts?"

"Research," she replied. "I'm doing research into curse scars."

"Curse scars," he replied. "You mean, like Harry's?"

"Yep," she replied. "Just like Harry's."

"Why is it such a big deal for you now?" he asked. "I mean, considering Harry's, he's only bothered with it because it's the thing everyone stares at for a moment when they realise it's the 'Boy-Who-Lived' standing in front of them."

She was quick to reply, "It's because there's more to it than that in a lot of cases. For instance, when it's caused by dark magic, why does the area continue to emit a dark magical aura. The spells used are not supposed to do that. So, what causes it?

"If we can discover that, if we can find out what causes it and can reverse it, we are well on our way to removing the scar itself."

She hated lying to her husband this way. But, if she didn't, he'd keep pushing for more information trying to help her. And she simply couldn't tell him.

He gave a shrug and said, "I know magical healers are not ones to try muggle techniques, but have you considered a non-magical operation and excising the tissue out? Once you have the tissue that's causing the dark magical aura out, you should then be able to employ normal magical means to heal the resulting, though a little larger, wound."

Andi froze. Her husband may have very well just hit upon the answer. Could that be the way?

Turning her gaze on Ted she quietly but emotionally said, "Have I told you how much I love you, lately?"

With his boyish grin he reserved just for her, he said, "Yep; but I can always hear it more often. I take it I might have given you a possible solution?"

" _Merlin_ , yes!" she replied before she leapt at him across the short distance between them and proceeded to snog him.

Typically, Dora chose that moment to pay them a visit by walking in through the front door without even knocking.

She took one look at them and exclaimed, " _Eeeeewwww!_ "

As the two older Tonkses pulled apart, her dad pouted at her.

"Your timing could do with improvement," he drolly said.

"Do I need to remind you two that you currently have a live-in guest staying here at the moment?" she asked.

When both just shrugged back she gave a huff and said, "I'm hungry." Then went into the kitchen to raid the cold box.

Ted just chuckled. 'Kids,' he thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On their thirty-second day under time dilation both Longbottoms thought they'd not likely receive a letter from young Harry before they got out. However, and surprising both of them, they did.

As it was handed to Frank he read it first.

The two were using the break from training, brought on by the letter, to cool down. They'd been going at team duelling a magical target for quite a bit and needed the rest.

After replenishing her fluids and towelling her self down, Frank handed Alice the letter without a word. Then he towelled himself down and drank plenty of water himself.

When she finished she looked to her husband and asked, "Harry's belief your mother deliberately withheld treatment of us after the first couple months?"

"I don't know," he sadly replied. "I don't want to believe it, but... it makes a lot of sense."

"I know," she replied. "But he might also be wrong."

"He could," he nodded. "And I certainly hope he is. But, I think we need to keep an open mind about this."

"Agreed," she said. "That was nice, what he did for Neville."

Recognising his wife was deliberately changing the topic he wasn't averse to it.

"Yes," he replied. "He took a great risk, doing that; just so Neville wouldn't worry any more. He's clearly a good friend to our boy."

"He cares," she sighed. "These letters we've been receiving from him and his lady are proof enough of that."

"Three and half days left," he sighed.

"They'll be over before we know it," she returned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a last snack, Harry was earlier to bed than his usual. He knew he had a very busy day the next day and wanted to be as rested as he could be.

Before going to bed herself, Hermione was pulled aside by her mother.

"Harry's going to have a very full and busy day tomorrow," she explained. "Even more full and stressful than what today turned out to be. He will likely need your support."

"He'll have it as he always does, Mum," Hermione replied. "And he's _prepared_. You wouldn't _believe_ all the variables he's taken into consideration of his plans.

"But, I _will_ be there _with_ him and _for_ him. I made that decision soon after he rescued me from that troll on Hallowe'en in first year."

As she walked down the stairs from the top floor, Monica was wearing a self-satisfied smirk. 'Yep. My daughter's utterly smitten.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	28. What Muggle Artefact?

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N1:** Alrighty. This is the chapter where all those folks guessing what the research Harry was involved in, you get to learn how close you were. And, yes, I did write it that way to give you all a 'fun game' of figuring it all out, contrary to what others thought. I was actually surprised how close many of you came in what reviews I skimmed through. Kudos, for that. But, I think there was an item or two you all missed and which I included, all the same. :)_

 _ **A/N2:** And, yes, I've made this posting event a double. Two chapters! I wanted to get the entire Wizengamot session out of the way before moving on to the next evolution of the story._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Eight - What Muggle Artefact?**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At just after 5.00am, normal time, Lord Franklin 'Frank' Longbottom and Lady Alice Longbottom walked out of the time dilation chamber back into the normal world. As expected, they were greeted by Sirius. He was grinning his head off at the two of them.

Both grinned back in pleasure.

As soon as they were both out he embraced the pair of them in a 'group hug'.

"Merlin; but, you two are a sight for sore eyes!" he declared.

The change in the two of them since he saw both was quite startling. Gone, was the frail, elderly-appearing state he last saw of them. Both now appeared on a par with him.

There were still strong hints of the ravages of their time while 'ill'. But, for the most part, it was only a trace; and mainly showed as a somewhat haunted look in their eyes. If anything, they appeared even more healthy than he did himself.

Frank stood at about five foot eleven and roughly on par with Sirius. Due to the training inside the chamber he was quite fit and had what was known as a runner's physique. His hair, which was balding, thin and cropped right back when he went in, was now back to full and healthy, had a healthy shine and was down almost to his shoulders.

Alice, stood proud in her five foot three (and one-quarter inches! Never forget that!) frame. Her hair was oddly streaked blonde and grey; the blonde from before the curse, to the grey from afterwards. She, too, appeared quite fit and toned.

Looking them both over, Sirius asked, "How, in Merlin's name, did you two gain a _suntan_ while in there?"

"Sunlamps," said Frank. "It's supposed to be a muggle concept. You lie on this muggle bed thing for half an hour―"

"Frank," Alice firmly said, cutting him off. "There will be time to discuss everything we went through in there, later."

Eyes twinkling while grinning at Sirius, Frank said, "I felt like a roast being cooked in an oven on a low heat."

Herself looking to Sirius, Alice asked, "Harry's last letter to us arrived four days ago. What's happened since then?"

"Alice, he sent it in only ten _hours_ ago," smiled Sirius. "For the last six, at least, everyone's been sleeping.

"However..." he grinned at them both and pulled from his pocket two wands.

In shocked glee both accepted them. Both immediately felt the warmth as the wands re-bonded with them.

"How?" asked Alice.

"Harry had his house elf sneak into Longbottom Hall about an hour ago and recover them for you," he explained. "Two fakes have been left in their place."

"Time for you to go, wizards," a goblin suddenly said. "Time is money and you're wasting mine." He was offering them a portkey.

Sirius gave a nod back, accepted the portkey and turned back to the Longbottoms. "Right. Take hold."

As they did so, he turned to the medi-staff that had gone into the time dilation with the Longbottoms and gratefully said, "Thank you."

As they nodded and smiled back, with the Longbottoms also holding the portkey, he was about to activate it when the goblin barked, "Activate!"

And they were gone in a flash of goblin portkey magic.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the Tonkses' home, Ted was sitting in his favourite chair while trying to go through his pocket-sized carded prompt notes for the trial, later that morning. They were a matched pair with Harry's.

He had one of the lounge curtains open to watch for the tell-take flash of the goblin portkey, which would arrive just outside the front gate only a hundred feet away.

He wasn't looking out the window when it happened, but the flash of light caught his eye and he immediately looked out.

Seeing the three start to walk up the front path to the front door, he was quickly slipping the cards into the inside breast pocket of his robes as he shot out of his chair to stride quietly to the front door.

Only he and Andi were home, at the time, but he still didn't want her to wake, fearful of any unusual noises coming from the main part of the house.

By the time he opened the front door the three were just walking up the front steps onto the porch.

"Come in and be quiet for a few minutes, would you?" he quietly asked. "I'll just go wake Andi."

"Ted, there's no need," said Sirius.

"Yes, there is," he disagreed. "Besides, she has a 6.00am start today, anyway. She wants to get a couple hours in at the hospital before she has to go to the Ministry for the Meeting of the Wizengamot."

As Sirius led the Longbottoms in, Ted went to the master bedroom.

Less than ten minutes later, while the Longbottoms and Sirius were waiting quietly on the lounge and chairs, he was leading a dressing-gowned Andi into the lounge.

Andi took one look at them, while the three were rising to greet their temporary hostess, and exclaimed, "Morgana's saggy _tits_!"

Frank laughed while Alice simply smirked back. She quietly said, "Good morning, Andromeda."

Sirius was grinning his head off.

Andi suddenly whipped her wand out and was casting as she came forward. However, none of the casts were offensive in nature. She was firing off detection charms like they were going out of fashion.

"Andi!" exclaimed Ted.

"Shoosh!" she snapped, during a pause in her casting.

Going first to Frank she walked around him while still casting. When she seemed satisfied she spun about and turned her wand on Alice. A long few seconds later, she stepped back and said, " _Sweet_ Merlin! It _is_ you; it is you _both_!"

"Happy?" asked Frank, a little wryly.

" _How?!_ " she barked in shock.

" _Someone_ figured it out and set the snitch flying," replied Sirius, grinning. "Wanna guess _who_?"

Andi stood there, scowling, still quite shocked, but thought it through. Then her eyes widened and she looked in new shock at Sirius.

" _Harry?!_ " she exclaimed in disbelief.

He laughed, "Right in one!"

After Andi had calmed down again, she called their house elf to make tea for them all. Then it set about preparing breakfast.

While they were talking and waiting, Ted and Sirius took turns telling both the Longbottoms and Andi what had been going on of late. Most of it was for Andi's benefit as Frank, with Alice's added commentary, told them about Harry's letters to them.

"It's clear to us why he said he was supposed to go into Slytherin," said Frank. "But, we can also tell he would have done brilliantly in any of the four houses.

"He has the cunning of a Slytherin, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the quaffles of a Gryffindor. He's the perfect Hogwarts student."

While Ted and Sirius snorted in amusement at his description of Harry's Gryffindor traits, Alice smacked him on the arm. "Be polite," she mock-scolded him.

Andi was still coming to terms with this latest revelation.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast and Andi left for work with pleading from all four of the others she not tell a soul about the Longbottoms just yet - she wouldn't - Ted and Sirius talked about a slight change they wanted to make to their plans.

"I think we should bring Madam Bones in on this," said Ted.

"And I agree," said Sirius.

Frank nodded and said, "Harry's last letter to us said he'd hinted to the point of obviousness that we'd been cured and we'd put in an appearance at the Wizengamot before lunch." He then chuckled and said, "He also said that first thing in the morning was before lunch, so he hadn't misled her."

That had even Ted chuckling as Sirius laughed.

'The question then becomes," said a grinning Alice, "When?"

Ted quickly checked the time on the wind-up kitchen clock and said, "She's normally in the office almost right on 8.00am. As today is a meeting of the Wizengamot, with a trial right before, I'm guessing she'll be in at about 7.00am."

"Which means she'll rise at about 6.00am," nodded Sirius. Checking the time, himself, he added, "In about... fifteen minutes."

"What time is Harry likely to get up?" asked Alice.

"He's an early riser," replied Sirius. "Him and his house elf have a sort of fake competition about who's going to be first down to the kitchen to cook breakfast... he's a brilliant cook, by the way... but, of course, the elf always beats him."

"He cooks, too?" asked a surprised Alice.

"He didn't write to you about that?" grinned Sirius. "He doesn't _cook_ , Ali; he turns food into _art_!"

"He's _very_ good, Alice," said Ted. "It's a privilege to be invited to dine when he's the chef."

"Is there anything this young man _can't_ do?" asked Frank.

"Apparently, not if he sets his mind to it, no," replied a very proud and still grinning Sirius. Suddenly, he said, "Actually, thinking of the time, he's probably up."

Sirius suddenly whipped his mirror out of his pocket and said to it, "Prongslet!"

While the other three watched on, the mirror blurred for a few moments before it cleared with Harry's face appearing. Of course, for the Longbottoms, this was the first time they'd seen the young man. No one had thought to send in photographs with the Longbottoms when they went into the chamber.

"Mornin'!" Harry drawled. He appeared quite awake.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

This morning, Harry had donned his invisibility cloak to try and sneak down to the kitchen. But, before he even managed to pass the end of the kitchen counter, Dobby called, "Good morning, Master Harry!" He had his back to Harry, at the time.

"Damn it!"

Dobby turned with a grin on his face; but, on turning around, couldn't see his master at all.

"Master Harry?" he asked, confused.

He knew his master was ' _right there_ ' but couldn't see him or even sense him. He just knew.

Suddenly, with a swish of his cloak, his master appeared, scowling back.

" _Powerful_ magics, Master Harry!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," his master moped, turning around and walking back out.

He knew his master wasn't unhappy or angry with him - house elves knew these things - but it amused his master and was a little fun for him too, so Dobby wouldn't complain.

However, it would be a cold day in the Halls of the Dishonoured before his master ever caught him out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had only just returned upstairs with the intention of taking his morning shower, when his mirror buzzed.

'Of course," he muttered. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

Picking it up he quietly said, "Padfoot." And the mirror cleared.

"Mornin'," he drawled, trying to act cool.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" his godfather chirpily greeted him.

Harry gave a snort and said, "You know, Padfoot; this will probably be the _only_ day you'll ever get up before me. So, yuck it up while you can."

Sirius laughed and asked, "Dobby beat you to the kitchen again?"

"Sawn-off little gremlin!" he mock-scowled.

As Sirius laughed Harry could also hear other laughter in the background.

"Alright, Padfoot," he said. "Enough of the niceties. Let me see them."

"What?" mock-exclaimed Sirius. "Your dear, sweet godfather not good enough for you any more?"

That was as far as he got before the mirror took a dizzying quick spin.

All Harry heard for a moment was Sirius exclaiming, "Hey!"

The mirror had clearly been snatched out of his hand.

Then he saw the two faces he expected to see, side-by-side. But the changes were startling. Both were grinning in happiness.

"Lord Potter," said Frank. "It's so very good to see the architect behind our recovery."

"Oh, _pshaw_!" he blushed. "I just figured it out. Sirius and Ted were the _real_ architects. And it's Harry, to you two."

"Not for this," said Frank. His face suddenly turned serious, though his eyes were still twinkling in amusement. "Lord Potter, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom is in your debt. What is in our power to grant you, is yours."

Harry stared back for a moment in shock. Then he replied, "Lord Longbottom, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom may consider its debt expunged if... it raises its Heir to be an outstanding young man and a credit to his House. As I have said, so must it be, so let it be written."

"So let it be written," said both Frank and Alice.

Frank immediately said, "We meant much more than _that_ , Harry."

Harry shook his head and said, "There is to be no debt, Frank. I don't want you or your House beholden to me or the House of Potter in any regards. We need to be equals, with our own selves being so, for the Potter-Longbottom Alliance to be strong again."

"Very wise, Harry," said Alice.

Harry just shrugged.

Harry heard what sounded like Ted say something to the two before both looked back at him through the mirror.

"There's been a change in plans for this morning's schedule," said Frank. "We're bringing Amelia Bones into the information loop. We want her to know what's going on before it happens."

"Thought you might," he replied. "That's why I gave her all those clues yesterday afternoon. It wouldn't be fair to her, after all she's done for me, to hit her with this... cold."

"And we agree," Frank replied. "We're just waiting for when we think she's going to be up before flooing her - well, _Ted's_ flooing her."

Harry checked his bedside clock and thought a moment.

Muttering out loud, he said, "It's a Wizengamot day... the trial starts at 8.00am... she'll most likely want to be in the office about an hour early... so, I'd guess she'd be rising about 6.00am and fixing to floo to her office at about six-thirty, quarter-to?"

Frank gave a snort of amusement and said, "Pretty much spot on. Do you want to be here for this?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "No. It's fine. I don't want to give my auror-shadows any indication you're up and awake. Have Sirius mirror-call me when I can meet you at the Ministry."

There were more voices off to the side at the other end and Frank said, "Ted will be coming by to pick you up at seven-fifteen. We'll arrange a rendezvous with him before then."

"Sounds like a plan!" he declared. "I'll see you then."

More murmuring, then Frank said, "Alice and I are very much looking forward to it. Mirror off."

Harry quietly gave a huff of amusement before he lobbed the mirror onto his bed and quickly stripped to take his shower.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Breakfast started off tense for Wendell and Monica, who both knew what sort of day it was going to be for the two teens. However, when they saw that Harry was quite stress-free and even a little excited about what the day would bring they, too, relaxed.

"Just remember, Harry, the basis of the Fog of War," said Wendell. "You do not know what your enemy is up to. You only have a guess, irrespective of how accurate it may be. And no plan survives first contact with the enemy."

"Wow, Wendell," he said. "I'm not going to _war_!" Then he thought a moment and said, "Actually, I see your point. It _is_ a conflict. First, me defending Sirius against the Ministry; and second, me somewhat going toe-to-toe with the Longbottom regent."

"Exactly," said Wendell. "Two battles, with both battlefronts being the same - the field of law.

"I'd have loved to have had the time to come and watch this Wizengamot of yours in judicial session and then also see it in legislative session for the comparison."

"It's not that much different than muggle magistracies, Wendell," he said. "But, instead of a panel, there's a single magistrate referred to as Chief Adjudicator. Any member of the Wizengamot can also ask a question and expect it to be answered, so long as they're not declared out of order by the Chief Adjudicator.

"At the end of the trial phase and the beginning of the sentencing phase, the Chief Adjudicator then, usually under direction from the members, sets up the vote and what exactly will be voted upon by the Wizengamot in the passing of judgement."

"So you and Ted have explained," smiled Wendell. "I'd still like a chance, some day, to see it in action."

"Once this day is done, I'll see what I can do," said Harry. "I'll even make sure you get plenty of notice, so you can adjust your schedule.

"I'm pretty sure the next scheduled meeting of the Wizengamot is in February. But, we won't know if there'll be a judicial sitting before or after that, though; until closer to the day."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About ten minutes after the Grangers left, Ted turned up.

Harry was going through his carded notes for the trial when the man walked in, led by one of the aurors.

"Good morning, Lord Potter," he greeted him.

"Morning, Ted," replied Harry.

"All set?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," smiled Harry. He then called, " _Hermione!_ "

"There's no need to shout, Harry," she said, walking in a minute later. "There's excellent acoustics on the stairs."

"Is _that_ how you do it?" he asked, staring at what Hermione was wearing. "I thought you'd put up a monitoring charm, or something, on the front path!"

"She looks hot!' he thought. 'I am _such_ a lucky man.'

She blinked at him for a minute and then let out a chuckle. "That's actually a clever idea. But, no. I tend to leave my door open so I can listen for anything happening down in the entrance foyer. Can you set one up for me later?"

"Yeah, if you want," he replied. "Wow, Hermione; you look great!"

Hermione looked down at her attire and gave a slow twirl on the spot. "Henrietta picked it up for me. I like the colours and I'm told it shows... well, it makes me look good." Then gave a little blush.

'Oh, no. I almost told Harry it makes my breasts and hips look fuller,' she thought. 'Better be more careful, in future.'

"A-and...," she stuttered. "I knew you'd look good in that black with green trim. I thought you'd have worn your green shirt underneath, but the white actually looks better."

"You two ready?" Ted cut in.

"Yep," replied Harry, while Hermione replied, "Yes."

"Where are the aurors?" asked Ted.

"Right here," said the senior auror of the contingent for the morning, walking in from back near the stairs leading down to the lower ground floor.

"Right!" said Ted. "Then, let us be off."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a portkey deposited them in the portkey arrival point in the Ministry public atrium, the aurors made a sort of triangle around them - one in front and leading, the other two behind and a little out to each side - and led them up to the DMLE offices.

From there, they were led straight through to Madam Bones's office. All three of their 'contingent' aurors peeled away before Ted and the two teens entered the office.

As soon as he stepped within, being the last through, Harry saw Sirius, Frank and Alice were all already inside. Thankfully, the office was plenty big enough to hold them all quite comfortably. Bones was sitting behind her desk, facing them all.

"Welcome, Lord Potter... Mister Tonks... Miss Granger," she greeted them.

"Hello, Amelia," said Ted. Turning a little to Hermione, he introduced the Longbottoms to her.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Longbottom," she softly said, dipping a little into a wizarding curtsey

"Enough of that... Hermione," said Alice. "I may call you Hermione, yes?"

"Yes..." she replied, hesitating.

"Alice," said Alice, walking towards her and bringing, by half-dragging, Frank with her. "And the big lug next to me is Frank. You and Harry have earned the right."

Hermione blushed and said, "Ummm... That was Harry―"

"Nonsense," said Alice, wrapping the girl in a hug. "We ladies know very well the men would be lost if we weren't there to show them the way."

Frank gave a slight snort of amusement as he stepped in to hug her himself. "It's Frank," he firmly said.

"She right," said Harry. "I was being straight with you when I said I know I wouldn't have stood a chance during the first three years of Hogwarts if you weren't there with and for me."

Again, Hermione blushed at the praise.

"Well," laughed Alice, stepping forward to hug him. "At least you know that much. It's a good start."

Once everyone settled down again, sitting before Bones's desk in a somewhat haphazard curved line. Bones looked around and shook her head. She quietly said, "This is somewhat surreal."

Sirius snickered back.

"Oh," she suddenly said. "That reminds me..." She turned to look at the two teens and almost formally said, "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and on behalf of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones, I offer my congratulations... you two... on your betrothal. I'm sorry I hadn't remembered to voice that before now."

Harry grinned and said, "Thank you. And your mind's been on other matters, of late."

Hermione blushed and quietly replied a moment later, "Thank you."

Bones gave a nod back and said, "Well, Lord Potter; I believe the muggle phrase is... 'You've pulled another cat out of your hat'?"

"Rabbit," said Hermione. "But, the context is right."

"Rabbit, then," she nodded back. "I wonder what's next in your repertoire."

Harry just smiled back. He actually didn't really know.

"Alright," said Ted. "We don't have much time. How are we going to do this?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Albus Dumbledore rose and had breakfast with the rest of the school before retiring to his office. Once inside he warded the office apartment set to a high degree before going to his apartment and changing.

He changed into one of his remaining finest set of robes, this one was in fuchsia with orange trim, and readied himself for a day at the Ministry.

The wards he had caused to be erected would state for the castle's wards - and, therefore, for Marchbanks - that he was in his apartment, apparently taking a nap for a couple hours; before then showing him in his office, sitting at his desk and working.

Once set, he fortified himself for his soon-to-be meeting with young Harry in the Wizengamot chambers before the trial could even start, took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. It was quite obvious young Harry would be there for the trial of his godfather.

"Ministry of Magic," he firmly said, before stepping in.

Barely a moment later he found himself stepping out... right into the Headmistress's office.

"Hello, Albus," she said to the now very shocked man. "You didn't think I would figure out what you were planning to do? Tsk tsk tsk!"

"Errr..." he stuttered, flummoxed he'd been so easily foiled. He'd forgotten the internal floo system could be redirected by the Headmaster or -mistress. Obviously, though, Marchbanks hadn't.

"Griselda," he calmly replied.

"Headmistress Marchbanks!" she snapped. " _Alllll-beee_."

Dumbledore scowled and quietly snapped, "Quite."

"Now," she said, sitting up a little straighter and pulling a file from her desk drawer before placing it in her desk. "That'll be yet _another_ very naughty thing you tried I'm adding to your developing list of black marks against you.

"You have been told _repeatedly_ you weren't to leave the castle during school hours without prior permission from me. And, yet, here we are again.

"You can consider yourself in 'detention', Professor Dumbledore. Go back to your office apartment, take down those silly wards you put up to make me think you were still there _and stay there until I call for you_. A house elf will be taking you lunch. Expect to be released some time before dinner.

"Use the time, wisely. I'll soon be asking staff for accelerated teaching programmes for each of their classes to make up for the time the students have been away.

"You are dismissed."

Dumbledore spun on his foot and stalked from the room without a word. This time, like the previous time, he closed the door himself.

Just before he left, though, Marchbanks tagged him with a tracker from behind. If Dumbledore found it, so be it. She didn't really care. But, it would lead him to a wrong conclusion, she was sure.

Once she was sure Dumbledore was gone, she cancelled the redirection on his floo and then had it deactivated completely.

With a nod to herself for a job well done, she gathered what she needed for the rapidly approaching Wizengamot meeting, activated her own floo and stepped through.

Because she knew none of the other professors would aid him, the only way out for the old man now was walking out through the front gate.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before the start of the hour of 8.00am - an hour earlier than normal due to the following general meeting - everyone involved in what was soon to happen from Harry's 'side' were in place.

The Longbottoms were sitting under DMLE-approved glamours next to Hermione and closest to the stairs leading down onto the floor. Harry, Ted and Sirius were on the main floor already and ready to go. Bones had gone into the back area to be with the other Members. And Andi had turned up, not seen the Longbottoms because the glamours were already in place, gave Ted a quick kiss on the cheek and ducked back to join the Members. She looked almost giddy with excitement, for which Ted had to quietly, but firmly, tell her to quickly get under control.

As the clock struck two minutes to the hour, the members all filed in and took their Seats. Augusta Longbottom had the Chief Adjudicator's seat.

As soon as the clock struck the hour, the old dragon banged her gavel once and said, "Yesterday, I had cause to be placed upon the agenda for today, the forced questioning of the young Lord Potter, regarding the whereabouts of my missing son and his wife. We will be starting with that first."

Bones immediately snapped out, "Point of Order, Chief Adjudicator. That matter was immediately _stripped_ from the agenda within minutes of it appearing there, as it is _not_ a matter for this body to discuss."

Snapping to stare at Bones as soon as she'd said, 'Point of order', Longbottom snapped back, " _Overruled!_ We _will_ be questioning―"

" _Point of Order_ , Regent Longbottom!" yelled Bones. "This body is currently sitting in judicial review on a single matter! Now is _not_ the time―

"It bloody well is if _I_ decide it is!" Longbottom yelled back. " _I_ am the Chief Adjudicator and if _I_ decide it will be, then it _bloody well will be_!"

Bones quickly stood to her feet and said, "I, Amelia Susan Bones, Regent of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Acting Madam Minister of Magic, hereby call for a vote of no confidence in the Longbottom regent in her role as Chief Adjudicator for this trial. She has already demonstrated a direct bias against the wizard speaking as counsel for the Defendant of the case. As such, I call for the immediate vote!"

Longbottom surged to her feet and whirled to face Bones, her wand already in her hand and spitting sparks from the tip. "You... you―"

"Say it, and you'll be arrested on the spot!" snapped Bones.

The aurors were already moving to intercede.

Longbottom was quivering in rage, staring back at Bones.

She then screamed, "He has my son! _My son_! I want him back!"

"As you seem to have lost control of your senses," said Bones. " _I_ will call the vote. All those in favour of the motion... vote now."

Slowly wands started to rise. It took a long few seconds, but more than a clear half voted in the affirmative.

When it looked like no more wands would be raised, Bones snapped, "All those _against_ the motion, vote now."

Far less than a quarter raised their wands.

Bones then snapped, "As the vote has fallen against you, Regent Longbottom, you are hereby _stripped_ of the Chief Adjudicator's position of this matter. Lord Ogden, as you did just recently, would you do us the honour?"

Ogden stood and firmly stated, "I will."

As he started to move down to the Chief Adjudicator/Warlock seat, Longbottom stood there, unmoving, quivering in rage.

As Ogden moved to stand near her, he said, "Regent Longbottom, you stand relieved."

She gave an almost quiet cry of her rage and stormed off to sit in the Longbottom Seat. Unlike her normal behaviour, she almost dropped into it with a crash of her slight frame. Then sat there staring with hate at Harry.

He couldn't have cared less. Her claws would be stripped from her well before lunch.

'Make yourself comfortable, bitch,' he thought. 'The next hour or two will be the last time you _ever_ sit in that Seat, if I have anything to do with it.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Ogden now installed as Chief Adjudicator, the trial commenced.

Bones was prosecuting as normal for a high profile case involving one of the Noble Houses and Harry was letting Ted deal with the finer points of law and objecting where necessary, as planned. He was after all a law-wizard, while Harry was not.

Sirius was even happily admitting to everything, even going so far as to talking about what enchantments he had placed on the motorcycle after he legally bought it, brand new, from a reputable Harley Davidson retailer just south of London.

"It's a 1981 Harley Davidson FXB 80 Low Rider Limited Sturgis Edition," Sirius almost excitedly said. " _Sweeeet_ ride, it is! Had only six tenths of a mile on the odometer; and that was put on there during factory testing.

"Muggle avoidance, impact avoidance, muggle Notice-Me-Not in flight mode and even a temporary jet boost for those times you need to get out of an area with all due haste!

When Bones, confused, said, "Then, I do not understand. If you have admitted to breaching the law, why not just pay the fine and be done with it?"

Ted, not Sirius, responded, "That will be shown as part of the Defence's arguments, Madam Bones."

Completely confused with what she was hearing, as were all the Members, Bones soon rested her case stating, "Though he has pleaded not guilty, the defendant has admitted guilt in his own responses. Personally, I'm at a loss. The Ministry _rests_."

Ogden shook his head and said, "Mister Tonks and... Lord Potter. The Defence may begin its arguments."

Harry walked forward a few steps and laid his hand on Sirius's shoulder, where he sat in the accused's chair - the chains lazily draped over him.

"Thank you, Chief Adjudicator," said Harry. "I will begin by offering fair warning. You and the rest of the Wizengamot are about to be publicly embarrassed. You will be embarrassed because I, with the assistance of Mister Edward Tonks, am going to prove to you that this Statute, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Statute, under which my... client... has been charged is so ridiculously _stupid_ as to beggar belief."

That earned him quite a few grumbles of annoyance.

"Through four examples, I will also be proving, beyond _any_ shadow of a doubt, that the following are complicit in outrageously breaching that Statute themselves.

"They are: the legally defined body known as the Ministry of Magic, the legally defined body known as the Board of Directors of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, the legally defined body known as the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, et al.

"Furthermore, I shall be proving that in two of the examples I will be presenting, the legally defined body known as the Ministry of Magic, while operating under the direction of the Wizengamot of the day, engaged in flat-out grand larceny of not one, but _two_ , significant muggle artefacts _as defined in the Statute_ , before themselves breaching the Statute even further by wilfully and permanently enchanting said muggle artefacts."

Harry had to stop because the noises of outrage coming from the Members was starting to drown him out. With a smirk on his lips, he looked pointedly at Ogden and negligently gestured to the members. That snapped the somewhat elderly man out of his shock

Sirius was laughing himself almost silly in his seat.

While he stood there as Ogden began to repeatedly bang his gavel, Harry was looking at the reactions of the Members. Specifically he was looking for those who had little to no reaction.

There was Longbottom, of course, who just sat there staring holes in him; but also Madam Bones, who was pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes scrunched closed as if in pain; Andi Tonks, of course, who had a 'fair idea' what he would do; and, he noticed, Madam Griselda Marchbanks, who was smirking back at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

He impudently grinned back at her, which had the old woman beginning to appear to chuckle. She was even tapping the cane she was holding upright between her legs, lightly upon the floor.

Once the noise settled with some of the Members glaring at Harry and some now confused and angry that they were, Harry said, "Chief Adjudicator Ogden, I must protest, most strongly, at the vociferous interference in my defence of Lord Black. The behaviour of a clear majority of Members, within _seconds_ of me commencing my arguments, is most _unseemly_!"

When the Members immediately got their goats up again, this time Ogden was very quick to bang his gavel before the noise got out of hand.

A soon as the noise quietened down, this time Bones jumped in before Harry could say anything.

"Chief Adjudicator Ogden, if I may?" she loudly asked.

Turning to her he asked, "Madam Bones?"

"May I have a few minutes to speak with... counsel for the defence while the Members use this time to settle themselves down?" she asked.

Ogden turned to look at Harry, who immediately turned to Ted and shrugged. Smirking, Ted gave a very gentle nod back.

Harry spun back to look at Ogden and said, " _Sure_! Why not? How about Madam Prosecutor and we two converse for... fifteen minutes? Perhaps the Members would like to take a break."

"You have ten," sighed Ogden. "We recess for ten minutes!" he called and banged his gavel before rising.

As Madam Bones came down to talk, Harry threw up a privacy field, which Ted enhanced with his own that made them appear murky to anyone outside the field.

Madam Bones walked through it only seconds later.

" _What_ , in Merlin's name, are you _up_ to?" she sighed.

Harry grinned at Ted and asked, "Shall we show her what evidence we're going to present?"

Ted chuckled and said, "We may as well. The trial has already started, so there's not much she can do to stop it if we don't want it stopped."

Harry began to lay out his documented evidence in four piles. One each for Saint Mungo's, the Hogwarts Express, the Knight Bus and the K6 red telephone kiosk, commonly called a phone box, outside the Ministry of Magic and acting as the public entrance.

As he did, Madam Bones walked around to see what he'd laid out.

"The first one is the evidence relating to Saint Mungo's, specifically the building in which it resides," he began. "As you can see from the records, both muggle and Ministry, the building is of muggle construction and was bought from a muggle company called Purge and Dowse, Limited. The building was purchased by the Board of Directors, muggles were Obliviated, and the inside enchanted. That makes it an enchanted muggle artefact, as defined by the Statute.

"The second one is of the Engine for the train known today as the Hogwarts Express. It was built by the muggle company known as London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) founded on 1 January, 1923. It is a Stanier Class 5 4-6-0 commonly known as a 'Black Five'. Between 1934 and 1951, 842 were built.

"In 1941, locomotive No. 5425 was severely damaged in a Luftwaffe air raid. That train was then _stolen_ \- that's larceny, Madam Bones - by the Ministry of Magic from the place where it was damaged. One hundred and sixty-seven Memory Charms and the largest ever mass Concealment Charm performed in Britain, all co-ordinated by the Ministry, were employed in the theft. It was then moved to a wizarding site, repaired and enchanted.

"A statement from a Wizengamot meeting of the time and found in Ministry records was, 'Due to its Muggle origin, many pure-blood parents disapprove of the train, but can do little about it as the Ministry has forbidden any other method of travelling to Hogwarts.'

"That makes the Ministry of Magic complicit in the larceny of a muggle artefact from its rightful muggle owners. And complicit in forcing all witches and wizards going to Hogwarts to break the Statute by making them ride the train.

"I also have here a list of all those who were involved. You'll notice some of those names are of Members currently sitting in the Wizengamot, right now. That means they are all guilty of the crime of Conspiracy to Commit Grand Larceny, Burglary, a breach of the same Statute for which Lord Black now sits for judgement, plus much more.

"And I've made no inference about the actual carriages, yet. Each of those is _also_ a muggle artefact, which has been enchanted.

"The third one is the stolen muggle artefact known in wizarding Britain as the 'Knight Bus'. It was constructed by the Associated Equipment Company, who simply used the acronym AEC until they folded in 1979. AEC was a muggle British vehicle manufacturer which built buses, motor-coaches and lorries.

"The Knight Bus is actually an enchanted AEC Regent III RT and is a variant of the mass-produced AEC Regent III. It _was_ a _double_ -decker bus until it was stolen sometime in the late 1930s from its rightful owner, the Glasgow Corporation. And was originally intended to be an exhibit at the 1939 Commercial Motor Show. However, muggle police records show it never made it there and it's listed as motor vehicle theft.

"The current Knight Bus is actually a replacement for one established in 1865 by then Minister for Magic, Dugald McPhail. He hit upon the idea of imitating the Muggles' relatively new 'bus service'. Very soon afterwards the Knight Bus of its day hit the streets.

"Some wizards of the time - mainly pureblood fanatics - announced their intention of boycotting what they dubbed 'this Muggle-esque outrage' in the letters page of the _Daily Prophet_. Old records of the _Daily Prophet_ of the time report on this."

Tapping another page, he continued, "This... is a list of the people involved in the first... acquiring... of the Knight Bus, the first one; and I think I can build a pretty good case against one Earnest Prang for illegally acquiring the second and enchanting it. That's the one now being operated by him.

"The fourth example is the red telephone kiosk - or, box - that is the supposed public entrance of this very building. It is of muggle construction by the British muggle Government entity known today as British Telecom. The kiosk is known by the model number 'K6'. The crown that decorates the lintel above the door shows it be a depiction of Saint Edward's Crown, which means it was... acquired... after 1955, which is when that particular crown was first used.

"The telephone inside of it, yet another enchanted muggle artefact, is an Automatic Electric payphone model 233G built by The Gray Telephone and Pay Station Company of Hartford, Connecticut, under contract with Western Electric. Both are muggle companies in the USA. Western Electric provided such phones in the United Kingdom only to British Telecom; and British Telecom have _not_ sold a single one of them on. That means it, too, is stolen. It, too, occurred sometime after 1955.

"I have here a list of the folks within the Ministry who were involved in that, including the Obliviators, the Directors of Departments who signed off on it, including your own, the then Minister and a few others. Again, some of those folks currently sit on those Seats before us."

Stepping back, he looked directly to her. "Now, Madam Bones, here's your problem: Under the Statute, for which Lord Black _has_ been charged and you've just argued _should_ be fined, you've now seen how over four hundred and fifty-two wizards and witches, almost _all_ of them working for the Ministry of Magic or Saint Mungo's at the time, or sitting as Members of the Wizengamot at the time, have both _outrageously_ ignored the Statute, for whatever reason, and most of them also complicit in the act of larceny. Why'd they do it? Because, they didn't consider themselves _bound_ by it?

"If the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot, let alone all the rest of the people I'll force you to go out and arrest and charge with the same and a similar crime you're prosecuting Lord Black for, don't think the Statute is worth _them_ having to obey, why the Hell do you think anyone _else_ should?

"As you now know and could easily be provided proof of, the Statute requires those artefacts all be stripped of their enchantments and, in the case of the stolen ones, returned to the rightful muggle owners.

"Translating that, it means, One: You would be required to toss everyone out of Saint Mungo's; they'll just have to find somewhere _else_ to be sick, dying, treated, whatever. Two: Go and get the Hogwarts Express from wherever it is stored when not in use and strip it of all enchantments before taking it somewhere muggle and dumping it. The students will have to find some other way to get to Hogwarts when school starts back up - Oh, wait, they can't! The Ministry ordered that no one can travel to Hogwarts without doing so via the Hogwarts Express. No Hogwarts Express means no one can go to Hogwarts. Oops. I guess the school will need to be shut down until the Ministerial degree is rescinded. Three: Go drag Earnie Prang's sorry arse off the Knight Bus, strip it of its enchantments - including that ridiculous third deck - and return it to the muggles. And, Four: go close down the public entrance to the Ministry, strip the red telephone box and the telephone inside it of its enchantments and give it back to its rightful owners, British Telecom.

"Now, while you're cogitating that, think of this: How many muggle artefacts... _as they are defined in the Statute_... are used every day by witches and wizards who create portkeys?

"Are you aware the _motor vehicle hubcap_ \- off a Hunter Hillman, if I know my hubcaps well enough - we used as a portkey to get from the Granger Residence to here, today, met the definition of an illegally enchanted muggle artefact as per the Statute?"

"And, what about all those portkeys that were created for the Quidditch World Cup that the Ministry organised? I know - for a fact, since I had to use one - a very great many of them were muggle artefacts. So, everyone in the Portkey Office needs to be arrested and charged; probably everyone in the Department of Magical Transportation, especially the Department Director. And everyone else involved in deciding upon and creating any portkeys for the event.

"The ball is now in your court, Madam Bones. What do you want to _do_ with it?"

Bones had stood there, following along as Harry showed her clear-cut documented proof _from both worlds_ of all that he had talked about; stunned silent.

Finally, she simply and vehemently said, "Oh, Merlin's wrinkled... _bollocks!_ "

That was it for Sirius. He'd been trying to hold his laughter in so much until then he sounded like he was giggling and smothering it.

When Bones quietly swore, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He was laughing so hard, if it wasn't for the fact the chair was bolted to the floor, he'd have tipped both himself and the chair over, chains and all.

He was laughing so hard Ted had to give him one of his own calming draughts.

Bones ignored all that as she stood there trying to forget the last five minutes of her life.

"I hate you," she quietly said.

Starting to lose his temper, even though he knew he shouldn't as it wasn't Bones's fault, Harry firmly retorted, " _I'm_ not the one who was the daft _moron_ that wrote such a stupid bloody law! Nor am I the muggins that has to enforce it. I'm just the schmuck who has decided he's sick and bloody tired of stupid laws he's supposed to follow like the simple-minded sheep that seem to make up the flock that is wizarding Britain.

"Well, this muggins has had a gutful.

"You want out of this? Fine! Here's my demands for you to dig yourself out of this. One: Drop the case, right the hell now, or as soon as we drop the privacy shields and CA Ogden calls us back into session. As you can see, irrespective of you believing you have successfully argued your case against Lord Black, you haven't and you now know it. Two: As Acting Madam Minister, move to immediately and unequivocally suspend the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Statute for it being utterly worthless. Three: Work with me to repeal the law in its entirety and we'll rewrite it to something that actually makes sense! And, four: Get a proper bloody Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and staff it full of muggleborns, who actually have a clue. Arthur Weasley just 'tinkers' with things he has no idea about; and Cliff Perkins, his supposed partner, is just a 'seat warmer'. Let Arthur Head it, if you must; _but_ , he needs to be taught what a muggle artefact actually _is_.

"How say you?"

She stood thinking for close on thirty seconds before she gave a sigh, nodded and said, "Let's do this, just as you described."

Finally, he was able to get his anger under control and sheepishly looked to her. "Sorry. My behaviour was uncalled for. You're just doing your job and I'm smacking you about for doing it."

When the privacy shield dropped, Members were just returning if they'd actually gone anywhere. Most hadn't.

She stayed on the floor, sighed and looked up at Ogden. "Chief Adjudicator Ogden, the Ministry finds itself in the position it has no choice... but to drop all charges filed against Lord Sirius Black the Third."

" _Whaat?!_ " he shouted in shock.

Mind you, almost the whole Wizengamot went 'bananas'.

After first walking around it, Harry just sat with his back to the Defence's table he'd been using to show Bones all the documents, propped his bum against it, folded his arms, crossed his legs at the ankles and, finally calmer, smirked at Ogden.

Looking about, his eyes immediately caught those of Madam Marchbanks. As soon as she saw him looking at her, she let go of her cane to sit propped between her knees and quietly mimicked clapping him while grinning back. He couldn't help but sheepishly grin at her in return.

It took quite a while for the Members to calm down. Bones had to eventually fire off three Cannonblast charms in rapid succession before she got them quiet.

With Ogden banging his gavel away as the noise quietened, he was almost the last to actually _be_ quiet.

Once noise was down to a dull murmur, he demanded, " _WHY?_ "

"Because, if I do not, then Lord Potter is going to present his evidence. We cannot stop him from doing so, as he is defending his client and must, by our laws, be given the time to do that.

"If Lord Potter _does_ present that evidence, then that evidence will be a matter of Record in the Wizengamot records books. If it goes in there then the DMLE _must_ act on evidence he presents, which proves criminal activity.

"The evidence I now know he will present will lead to the arrests of close on..."

She turned to look at him.

"Four hundred and fifty-two, plus all those associated with making portkeys," he quietly said.

"... Hell! Four hundred and fifty-two people, plus approximately a thousand more. I know approximately a third of the members currently sitting here today will be included in that number, plus about half of my aurors, plus about half of the rest of the Ministry.

"I'll also be forced to close Saint Mungo's hospital and toss out everyone within - staff and patients alike - and seize the building as evidence of a criminal act. I will also have to seize the Hogwarts Express _and_ the Knight Bus. And I will have to permanently close the current public entrance of this very building.

"I... _really_... don't want to be put in the position I have to do that.

"If you _cannot_ figure out why I would have to do that, you shouldn't be sitting in those tiers."

That, again, had Members going silly in their Seats. Bones only let it go on for about five seconds before she fired yet another Cannonblast charm off.

" _E-nough_!" she barked. Then she stared at the young Dicta-quill operator and said, "Deactivate all your quills. This part will be off the record."

When they all calmed down enough for her to be properly heard over the noise left, she said, "I'm not telling you this as a threat; or that Lord Potter is _threatening_ to do this. I'm telling you this is _going_ to happen if this case is allowed to proceed!

"Lord Potter is required, _by our own laws_ , to provide Lord Black with his best efforts in defending him. The evidence that Lord Potter has gathered from public records, both in the wizarding world and muggle, will accomplish that.

"Therefore, he is now bound by our laws to present his evidence. The only way we can stop it from happening is if I drop the case.

"However... the case can then _only_ be dropped if Lord Potter and the rest of the Defence accept the offer to drop. The Defence can refuse it. If that happens Lord Potter will present his evidence and fifteen hundred plus witches and wizards will be arrested; and Saint Mungo's, the Hogwarts Express, the Knight Bus and the little red public telephone box that sits as the public entrance to the Ministry, will all be seized as evidence of blatant breaches of the Statute for Misuse of Muggle Artefacts.

" _There is no other possible outcome!_ "

"Oh, Merlin's left quaffle!" moaned Ogden.

"Those were roughly my sentiments, too," she replied.

"This is _ridiculous_ ," said Caracticus Nott. "We simply rule those items all exempt from the law and proceed from there!"

Harry immediately stood up from where he was still perched on the edge of the desk and stepped forward. "Really?" He asked. "Then what about the following? Kings Cross Station is a muggle artefact. You, yourself, have been there. The Ministry created a portal located between the existing muggle platforms of nine and ten to allow witches and wizards to pass through to Platform nine and three-quarters. That portal, plus its Notice-Me-Not charms and the like, mean that the artefact has been enchanted. That's illegal under the definitions stated in the Statute.

"In the village of Godric's Hollow, Devon, a muggle war memorial dedicated to the loss of life of muggle soldiers in muggle conflicts, as recently as only thirteen years ago, _under the direction of this very body_ , was enchanted to show visiting wizards and witches the sacrifice of their lives made by my parents in destroying the one most recently called the Dork Lard, or some such nonsense. Therefore, it is an enchanted muggle artefact and a breach of the Statute. And you people sat there and voted for it to happen! That means you lot were all conspirators in breaking the law. _Blatantly!_

"The building known as The Leaky Cauldron is another artefact of muggle construction that has been enchanted, so are many of your homes. All illegal as per the Statute.

"There are similar items in this very room, right now. Many of you have them on your persons." He then indicated Bones and said, "For example, Madam Acting Minister Bones has a monocle. It is of muggle construction. I believe it would be discovered to have at least self-cleaning, unbreakable and the like charms on it. That makes it an enchanted muggle artefact; and, according to the law she just got through doing her damnedest to shaft Lord Black with, makes it illegal."

"Oh, bugger!" she quietly sighed.

"I find it pretty amusing she is prosecuting a case of breaking the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Statute when, all along while doing it, she had on her face a similar item.

"Madam Marchbanks has been quietly sitting up there and gently tapping her cane on the floor in amusement. She might have purchased that cane from a reputable wizarding vendor. However, if she does not know... _for a fact_... that the cane was _not_ sourced from a muggle manufacturer, if she has then placed enchantments upon it she has breached the Statute."

That had the old woman laugh. "He's right, you know. And I _have_ placed enchantments upon it."

"Shall I go on proving what a bunch of nitwits you're all being; or, will you shut up, crawl back into the hole from whence you emerged and let those who have a clue talk this out? There is no 'exempting' that is going to get you _out_ of this. There is far, _far_ too many items in use throughout wizarding Britain... right now... that breach the Statute.

"Your _only_ course of action is to _suspend_ it, if not outright strip it from the books of law. Your excuse to do so is that it has been _proven_ to be both unworkable and unenforceable in its current state. Then, the Wizengamot is going to write a completely new one; one that _is_ enforceable and not such a completely daft, moronic piece of legislation.

"So, do I continue with my case or are you people going to use your brains, decide for yourself you're in a situation of your own making that will effectively grind wizarding Britain to an immediate halt if I continue as I currently have to, decide that only your own _undoing_ of it is going to get you out of it and strip the Statute away? Or not?

"Decide!

"Once they have... Chief Adjudicator... please announce and call the vote. If this body does not vote in the affirmative to strip the Statute away, I stand ready to continue to defend my client - _as I am required by law to do_."

After much whining, moaning and angry complaints about it, the Wizengamot, sitting as they were in judicial review, voted to strip the Statute from the books. They even asked Harry to provide the words for the reasoning.

"I've already given it to you," he replied. "It is unworkable and unenforceable in its current state."

Due to there no longer being a Statute for which Sirius supposedly illegally broke, the case was then aborted - the Defence 'magnanimously' allowed it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	29. A Dragon's Comeuppance

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I decided to be nice and finish with the Wizengamot session in one day, so you lot get a 'double' today. [Cue screaming in orgasmic joy.]_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Nine - A Dragon's Comeuppance**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as the trial of Lord Sirius Black III was lawfully aborted, the session ended. Harry had informed Madam Bones he believed he would need an hour to present his evidence in support of clearing his godfather's name. They did not even use half of that. That meant they were now early for the actual sitting of the General Meeting of the Wizengamot. It was barely past 9.30am and the session was not due to start until 10.00am.

Because the Longbottoms were sitting under glamours in the visitors' gallery, Harry had wanted to join them and Hermione there. However, he was blocked from doing so by quite a few of the Members who wanted to either berate or congratulate him on his case. Sirius was able to fend most of those off for him.

He was also very thankful Bones wasn't that annoyed with him using 'her' case to give the Wizengamot a smack-down he felt it richly deserved. He thought it had to do with him engineering getting the Longbottoms healed, but was happy to accept it.

Then there was the barely aborted meeting with Augusta Longbottom on the main floor. The aurors had to _heatedly_ threaten her with arresting her and taking her from the chamber in magic-restricting manacles if she continued to try to get to Harry, before she finally backed off. By then, he had over half a dozen of them acting as a shield between he and her. Even Sirius stepped between them.

After everything calmed down - with Longbottom storming off to, apparently, give Bones another serve - he finally managed to get about ten to twelve minutes of sitting with Hermione, Frank and Alice before the start of the session.

However, even that was delayed when the reporters sitting in the gallery hurried to the top of the stairs and then tried to use the opportunity to interrogate him before he even set foot on the bottom step. Again, the aurors had to step in and ultimately threaten them with being tossed from the chamber before they stopped. And again, Sirius stepped up first to block them. Which cut his time down to about three minutes.

That would have been just enough time for him to be congratulated and earn a kiss on the cheek from Hermione before they had to settle down for the start of the session. However, at that moment Neville came running into the chamber. He was out of breath.

Harry had to stop and greet him at the foot of stairs leading up into the Visitors' Gallery to give the boy's parents a chance to compose themselves on seeing their son, without letting the cat out of the bag.

"Nev!" said a happy Harry. "What kept you?"

Still trying to get his breath back, Neville frowned and replied, "Gran locked me in my room using a charm I didn't know how to break. It took me _ages_ to figure out a way past it."

"If you couldn't break it, then how did you get past it?" asked Harry.

Neville gave a wide grin and replied, "I did what you told me to do, Harry. I thought, 'If I can't get out through the door, how else can I get out?'

"I tried to get Fluxy, our indoors house elf, to pop me out, but she wouldn't. Gran had already taken my emergency evacuation portkey away from me, so that was out too. Then I saw the window. I tried it and it opened."

"That would have been a bit of a jump," he said.

Neville grinned even more and said, "Nope. I took the bedding off my bed, tied the ends of each together at the corners to make a bit of a rope, tied one end to my bed, and used that to shimmy down the side of the Hall.

'You forgot you could cast a cushioning charm on the ground and just jump,' thought Harry. But, he held his tongue. His friend and god-brother had solved the problem, so that was all that mattered.

"I'm just kicking myself it took me the better part of an hour to figure it out and accomplish it," continued Neville. "I only managed to get out about ten minutes ago.

"I then ran inside, used the Hall fireplace to floo to the atrium here and practically ran from there to here."

"You made it," grinned Harry. "And _well done_ for thinking 'outside the box' and coming at the problem from a different direction!"

Now getting his breathing back under control, Neville asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Well, the Members are in the area behind the Seats and getting ready to walk back in; that includes your grandmother." He then pointed up the stairs and said, "And Hermione and Sirius are sitting up there with a couple of people we've just met."

"How'd the case go?" he asked.

"I'll let Hermione explain that to you," grinned Harry. "You know she'll want to, anyway."

Neville chuckled and said, "Yeah, she will."

Moments later, even as Neville was climbing the stairs into the visitors' gallery, the Members filed back in.

No sooner had they done so, still talking animatedly about the case that 'went wonky' and Harry's part in it, when the Herald announced the call for the members to assemble.

As the clock struck the hour Bones, sitting as Acting Madam Minister and Chief Warlock _pro Tempore_ , banged her gavel and called the meeting to order.

"New business," she declared. "First on the docket is the induction of a New member, Lord Harrison James Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Harry was already striding up the floor to take his place before the defendant's chair directly in front of her.

Meanwhile, Frank was almost having to sit on his wife to stop her jumping up and hugging their son as he walked past them to go and sit on the other side of Hermione.

They'd just spent the last approximately two minutes watching their son and Harry interact. And Frank had already figured out the young Lord had done so to give him and Alice a chance to again compose themselves after having first spotted him.

Even Hermione was leaning into them and quietly whispering, " _You need to wait only another few minutes! That's all it's going to take. Just... be patient for a little while longer._ "

Sirius had moved to sit behind them and was also offering his encouragement and urgings not to act just yet.

However, it was enough... barely.

Bones gave a sigh, knowing what was about to be unleashed, and said, "Lord Potter was declared of-age by law and by magic on the thirty-first of October, 1994. As he is therefore the rightful holder of the Potter Seat on this body, he is here to claim what is his by right."

With a slight wince, she called, "Is there anyone here who wishes to speak against Lord Potter taking his rightful Seat?"

Normally, this was simple tradition. Even those of the Dark families - known to have served Voldemort or, before him, Grindelwald - were not denied their Seats unless they were currently facing criminal charges or were incarcerated.

Of course, as expected, the Longbottom regent stood. "I object!" she firmly declared.

Though almost all of them now knew of the hate and ire she had as recently as fifteen minutes earlier directed to the boy, they still did not think she would do this. It was just 'not on'; not the 'done thing'.

"Your objection is noted, Regent Longbottom. Do you wish to speak in support of your objection?"

"You know _damned well_ I do!" she snapped. "The House of Longbottom hereby formally objects to the Potter boy being allowed to take Seat. He has kidnapped my son and refuses to return him. Furthermore―"

"Regent Longbottom," snapped Bones. "As has been clearly explained to you, I investigated the matter as Director of the DMLE and found your claim invalid! You will not cast such aspersions on _Lord_ Potter, again!"

"I don't _care_ about what legal loopholes he managed to come up with to escape justice! He _did_ it! He has my son... _and_ his wife... and I want him _back_!

"Your claim is invalid! Move on!"

Longbottom, again quivering with rage, snarled, "Very well. As Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom I, Augusta Reeves Longbottom, hereby _revoke_ the Potter-Longbottom Alliance Charter for actions..."

In the gallery, Frank quietly snarled and said, " _That's it_!"

He leaned over his wife to Hermione and firmly said to the girl, "As soon as we're on the floor and moving forward, tell him." And gave a chin point at Neville.

Without waiting for a response he, still holding Alice's hands to stop her reaching out for Neville, rose and descended the stairs, leading Alice with him.

" _Regent Longbottom!_ " Bones barked back. "As regent of a House that is part of that alliance, I can tell you... _flat out_... as regent you _do not_ have the authority to revoke the Charter! Stop this nonsense, immediately!"

As Frank and Alice strode forward from the stairs, across the floor and towards Harry, Hermione turned to Neville. The poor boy was sitting there, focussed on what was happening with and to his grandmother.

"Neville!" she quietly but firmly said, trying to get his attention. " _Neville!_ "

Neville spun to look at her in shock.

"Harry has a message for you," she immediately said. "Merry Christmas!" And grinned.

Sirius began moving to sit behind him to aid Hermione if the boy looked like trying to get to his parents before it was time to do so.

Utterly confused and wanting to watch his grandmother, but too polite not to pay attention to her. He asked, "What?"

"Very well," snarled Augusta. "In that case I, Augusta Reeves Longbottom, hereby declare _blood feud_ on the House of―"

" _That's enough!_ " Frank barked out. That someone would dare do such a thing was a surprise enough; but, Frank backed it up with a Sonorus charm. His voice was a bellow that filled the chamber, shutting everyone up.

Even Harry turned to see. Then had to smother his grin before he turned back. He looked to Marchbanks and, the cheeky boy he could be, winked to her.

She stared at him in shock. Then glanced at the two adults striding forward, before turning a look of shrewdness on him. He impudently waggled his eyebrows back.

Bones never said a word. Instead, she gave a sigh of relief and ordered, "Aurors. Do not interfere! I _command_ it."

Those aurors beginning to move forward to intercept the couple immediately halted in their tracks, confused. Then started to move back to their places. An order was an order, when legally given.

"Neville!" said Hermione. Dragging Neville's attention back to her.

"Hermione," he almost whined. " _What?_ This is important!"

"So is _this_!" she declared. "For what is about to happen, you must remain _right here_! You're going to want to run forward, but _you must not_ until you are called. Do you understand?"

" _What?_ " he asked.

Augusta Longbottom, due to her rage, was one of the very first to recover her surprise. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you're interfering in the lawful practices of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

"Do you understand what I just told you?" pressed Hermione. " _Do not go forward until you're called_!"

"Yes, Hermione," Neville firmly returned with a scowl. "I understand. Now let me pay attention." And turned back.

Hermione grabbed him by his nearest hand, his wand hand, and held it. Relieved she'd got the message through to the boy in time, she whispered, "You're going to _love_ this. Trust me."

Sirius was now sitting behind Neville; also ready to grab him, if necessary.

As Frank came up to stand beside Harry, he sneered back at his mother.

"Who am I?" he sneered. " _That_ is a very good question."

As Augusta was about to snap something back, both Frank and Alice tapped themselves with their wands, dropping their glamours.

Augusta took one look at them both, her eyes widened in shock and even her jaw dropped open.

Firmly and clearly he said, " _I..._ am Lord Franklin Harfang Longbottom, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, _your son_ and _Lord_ of your House!"

Alice chimed in, right on cue, "And, _I_ am Lady Alice Elizabeth Longbottom née Malone, Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom and of the Elder House of Malone, your daughter-in-bond and Lady of your House. The person you seem to continually forget about, or simply refer to as 'his wife'."

Hermione made sure she had a firm hold on Neville so he wouldn't jump up and run before she said, "From me too, Neville... Merry Christmas. _Harry cured them_!" She didn't even need to whisper; as there was no need.

Bedlam, pandemonium, uproar, ruckus or just plain confusion; they were all words that could be used to describe the scene in the chamber at that moment. The reporters in the gallery had used those words to describe what the young Potter Lord had caused earlier during the trial. Those would now have to be rethought; because, what was going on before them now, put even that to shame.

It was some time before there was anywhere near peace in those tiers. A couple of witches and even a wizard had fainted and no one noticed.

As Harry stood there, side-by-side with the Longbottoms, Frank called, "Patronuses on three. One... two... _three_."

And three fully corporeal Patronuses leapt from three wands and surged towards the tiers. As all three gambolled and played above the heads of the Members, the Members nearly all settled down very quickly. The positive emanations coming from the Patronuses robbed them all of their fear, anger and even desire just to want to shout at someone. Harry's was still a stag, but he was surprised to see Frank's was a cheetah, while Alice's was a mongoose. Frank and Alice had learned of Harry being able to cast a fully corporeal patronus from the letters he'd sent into the time dilation chamber.

As the Members settled down, the three cancelled their Patronuses

" _That_ ," said Frank in a firm and authorative voice, "Will be enough of _that_."

"Sir," said Bones. "As it is believed both Lord Franklin and Lady Alice Longbottom have been rendered permanently incapacitated from the effects of long-term exposure to the Cruciatus curse, perhaps you could present evidence you are who you say you are."

Harry expected Augusta Longbottom to arc up and deny, deny, deny; but, she was almost fainting in the Longbottom Seat. She was white as a sheet and, instead of quivering with rage, was shaking in shock.

"You are aware, are you not, that a house elf bonded to a specific House knows all of the members of that House?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm... Ah!" she said. "Of course. _That_ would do it."

Turning to Augusta she firmly said, "Regent Longbottom. Call one of your house elves!"

"No," she quietly said. "No." She was starting to firmly get control of herself. "No, no, _NO_!"

"Regent Longbottom," snapped Bones. "We need _proof_. Summon one of your house elves, or I shall do it _for_ you!"

Augusta straightened herself up and glared back at Harry, Frank and Alice. "I do not _believe_ this. I do not _accept_ this! It is nothing but a... a... _trick_!"

' _There_ she is,' thought Harry. 'Back again.'

"Very well," said Bones. "If you won't do it, then _I_ will!"

" _No!_ " Augusta suddenly barked. "I'll do it so this... man and woman can be immediately arrested, together with their co-conspirator, the Potter boy, and be taken from here in manacles! Fluxy!"

A little house elf suddenly appeared next to her and asked, "Yes, Mistress 'Gusta?"

Augusta pointed at Frank and Alice and demanded, "Who is _that_ , really?"

The elf spun about and stared in initial shock at Frank and Alice. Then it squealed, "Master Frank! Mistress Ali! _You be_ _awake_!"

With a white flash it disappeared from beside Augusta and suddenly appeared between and in front of Frank and Alice. As soon as it did it snapped its fingers. Then squealed again, "Master Frank! Mistress Ali!"

With a triple flash, three more elves suddenly popped in. And then all four were dancing about in joy calling, "Master Frank and Mistress Ali be awake!"

Bones smirked at Augusta and asked, "Well, Regent Longbottom? Do you need any _more_ proof? Those _are_ all your house elves, are they not?"

Augusta just sat there staring in tears at her son and daughter-in-bond. "Frank?" she quietly asked.

Frank scowled at her for a moment before he turned to look at the house elves. "Fluxy?"

The elf instantly stopped with the other three stopping only a half moment later. "Yes, Master Frank?"

Frank held up his right hand and said, "I seem to be missing my Lord's ring for the House of Longbottom. Do you know where it is?"

" _Yes_ , Master Frank!" And it popped away.

A long moment later and it was back, offering the ring up on a small cushion.

Frank plucked it off the cushion and re-donned it. As soon as it settled everyone saw the tell-tale flash signalling the bonding of a ring with its rightful wearer.

"Thank you, Fluxy," he said. "You and the others may go."

"Thank you, Master Frank," all four chirped before popping away.

Frank gave a firm nod at the spot where they'd stood before walking through it and approaching Bones. "Acting Madam Minister Bones, I take it you can verify a Head of House ring?"

"Of course, I can," she replied.

As Frank held his hand out to her, she raised her wand and cast a charm on the ring.

It immediately glowed green.

Giving a nod she declared, "I verify the ring on this man's hand as being the Lord's ring for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. As such I, Acting Madam Minister and Chief Witch pro Tempore Madam Director Amelia Bones, recognise him as truly Lord Franklin Harfang Longbottom, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom."

Among all the susurration that arose on that declaration, Harry heard one wizard emotionally state, "Sweeeet _Merlin_!"

"Now that's done," said Alice, "We have something we consider the most important event of all to do." She spun on her foot and stared back at the visitors' gallery, right at Neville.

"Neville, dear," she softly said. Her voice carried clear.

That was it for Neville. He hadn't even realised Hermione had even released his hand.

He surged up from his seat and leapt over the banister rail before him, landing in a soft crouch on the main floor. Then he ran forward. There was something wrong with his eyes because everything was a bit blurry, but he didn't care.

Sirius quietly chuckled, "Wow! Look at him go!"

Just before crashing into his mother Neville skidded to a stop before her. He was still thinking her very frail. And he was somewhat heftier than her.

"Mother?" he tentatively asked.

She smiled, took the step forward to meet him and wrapped him in a hug. Her head only came up to his collarbone, so she had to turn her head to the side. His head rested on its side on hers. As tears flowed from both, a few moments later they were joined by Frank wrapping them both in a hug, together; his own tears were also beginning to flow.

Bones gave them quite some time. She, along with all the light families, most of the grey and even a couple of the dark, had tears in their own eyes. This was a reunion that was thirteen years in the making.

Harry stood back with a look of supreme satisfaction on his face. He was very happy for his friend, but also a bit bitter-sweet.

Not able to look upon the scene any more, he turned to look up into the tiers. Rosier was again sitting and shaking in shock, just staring at the three in both confusion and fear.

Casting his eyes across and up one, he looked to Marchbanks. She, while continually glancing at the Longbottoms, was staring at him in surprise and awe. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. She smiled and nodded back.

Frank eventually gave a sniffle and stood back. While looking away he wiped his eyes with the cuff of his robe. Then steeled himself.

Almost suddenly, he spun about. Red rimmed eyes or not, here stood a Lord; One of the Seven... power personified... and he was angry.

He turned to look at Augusta and, with a very obvious sneer on the first word, said, " _Regent_ Augusta Reeves Longbottom née Rosier, you... _unlawfully..._ attempted to end the Potter-Longbottom Alliance. Then, when _that_ disgusting act failed, you were about to declare a _blood feud_ , of all things, on an allied House; on a _man_ I now personally hail as the personal hero of both myself and my Lady. You were about to end _centuries_ of Longbottom tradition and honour.

"Lord Harrison Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, acted with integrity, honour and the _full justification_ of the alliance of which we lead. I know you were made aware of that. And, yet, you still behaved appallingly and dishonourably. You, _woman_ , had _no right_ to interfere with that!

"Lord Potter was owed a _boon_ by the Goblin Nation―"

That had a ripple of quiet gasps from the Members, at least.

" _Bugger!_ " Harry quietly sighed. "You weren't supposed to know about that."

After Frank gave a glancing amused smirk at Harry, he quickly turned his glare back upon his mother. "Lord Potter called that boon due. He called upon the Goblin Nation to loan him their time dilation chamber for the period of three days normal time. Lord Potter expended that very valuable boon to _aid_ another House; a House which is supposedly _your_ House.

"Alice and I were taken into that chamber direct from Saint Mungo's. While three days passed out here, _thirty-six_ days passed within. And, as you can see, we were healed. Alice and I, besides minor ravages of our time while near-comatose in Saint Mungo's... where we received absolutely _no healing treatment on your orders_ since about eighteen months of our first entering there... are now fitter and healthier than we have _ever_ been.

"The one condition the goblins placed on Lord Potter was that he not tell anyone but a very small select few who were involved in our removal from Saint Mungo's, where we were taken or what was happening to us. Lord Potter honoured that requirement. Something, it appears, _you_ need lessons in.

" _So_ , it now falls to me to fix your foolishness and dishonourable acts, supposedly on behalf of the House of Longbottom, against an allied House.

"You, Augusta Reeves Longbottom, are hereby _stripped_ of your claimed duties of Regent of the House of Longbottom. You are to leave this place _immediately_ and return directly to Longbottom Hall. There, you are to directly retire to your rooms and remain there until I return _and_ call for you.

"At that time you will be required to answer questions both I and Lady Alice Longbottom will be putting to you. That will be the person you have either _consistently_ ignored the existence of, or simply referred to as ' _his wife_ '. Alice is the _Lady_ of your House; something you are no longer. If we are _not_ satisfied with your responses... be prepared to be _Disowned_!"

That drew quite a few more gasps.

"Now; _GET OUT_!" he snarled at her.

Augusta Reeves Longbottom née Rosier, once-Regent of the House of Longbottom and once unofficially counted in the ranks of the Seven, silently rose from the Longbottom Seat in tears, quickly made her way down to the floor and - with barely a pause - hurried from the chamber.

It wasn't until there was a quiet but heartfelt vehement mutter of " _Shit!_ " from an unknown Member, before Frank turned back.

"Acting Madam Minister and Chief Witch pro Tempore Madam Bones," he called. "With my apologies, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom hereby and unequivocably withdraws its objection to Lord Harrison James Potter ascending to his rightful place upon the Wizengamot."

Bones gave a simple slow nod back and quietly said, "Accepted. Are there any other objections?"

No; of course there weren't. No one would dare.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Harry had taken his Seat, Frank then took his.

Alice, with Neville practically affixed to her side as if with a Sticking charm, took them both back to sit with Hermione.

Bones then stated there would be an immediate call for votes for Chief Warlock. Until that day, most thought Augusta Longbottom a probable shoo-in for the slot, even as Regent. However, the honour went to Lord Miles Ogden.

Walking back up into the tiers, Neville almost yanked Hermione out of her seat and laid a massive hug on the girl. "Thank you!" he practically sobbed into her hair.

"Neville!" Alice quietly and amusedly scolded him.

Muffled by the boy's shoulder Hermione said, "It's okay, Lady Alice. This one's easy to forgive."

Once Neville stepped back and wiped his eyes dry again, he sat between his mother and Hermione.

When two reporters tried to surreptitiously slide over to ask questions, Neville snapped to his feet, spun on the pair of them, drew his wand and actually _growled_ at them. He even had the curled lip quiver, flashing a hint of teeth on the side, right.

That had both quickly scurry away again. One row back, Sirius blinked once in surprise and then quietly snickered.

As Hermione lightly chuckled, Alice was looking up at Neville with surprise and love.

A long glare later in warning towards the now quite distant reporters, he carefully spun back and sat down again with a huff.

With a smile Hermione quietly said, " _There's_ that heart of a _lion_ Harry keeps telling you beats in your chest."

Neville gave a little blush at the praise, but kept silent. He was too busy holding his mother's hand, just as he'd do for almost an hour in Saint Mungo's every chance he got. This time, though, that hand he held was a lot more lively and a lot less frail.

After Ogden moved to take the Chief Warlock's Seat and Bones moved back to the Seat for the DMLE, he then called for nominations for the position of Minister. Elections would be held and the decision voted upon at the February meeting in nine weeks. There was no January meeting.

Almost the first to do so, but definitely the first to be recognised, Madam Marchbanks stood and declared, "The House of Marchbanks nominates Lord Harrison James Potter of the House of Potter to the Seat of Minister."

While Harry turned and stared at her in gobsmacked shock, to which she smirked back, another blurted, "Are _you_ out of your _freakin' mind?_ "

Even Harry gave an amused snort at that.

After a couple of gavel bangs, Ogden called, "Lord Potter; do you accept the nomination?"

Giving his head a quick shake to get rid of the shock, Harry stood, thought about what he wanted to say and said, "While I would not state my question in the same manner as a fellow Member stated a moment ago..."

That earned him a few chuckles.

"... I believe I would... _respectfully_ echo his sentiments."

A few more chuckles.

"As such, I must humbly... _decline_ the nomination at this time. However, I also thank the House of Marchbanks for the honour and respect it has bestowed on me and the House of Potter with the nomination." And sat again.

As he sat, he looked back at Marchbanks with an eyebrow cocked, slight smirk on his lips and a slow head shake.

She, smirking back, mimicked doffing a hat to him.

There were about five nominations where the member so nominated rose and accepted. One of them was Caracticus Nott. Harry was unsure about the leanings of the other four. At the moment, he didn't care.

After that, the session broke with best wishes for the Yule season and reminders the next General Meeting would be in February on the third Tuesday. That made it the sixteenth of the month.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Wizengamot began to disassemble, Bones immediately 'corralled' Harry, Frank and Andi - freeing them from the near mob of Members, who all tried to converge on Frank and even Harry, at the same time. And sent her aurors to collect Hermione, Sirius, Alice and Neville to take all seven back to her office.

Once in the safety of her DMLE office, she gave her own sigh of relief before she went to a hidden cabinet and pulled out a bottle of muggle scotch and a fistful of shot glasses.

Taking them to her desk she put them on the top and quickly conjured a series of chairs. This time there were seven in total on the other side of the desk.

"Bloody Hell!" she vehemently stated before she began to pour glasses.

Before she got to do more than that, Neville called, "Harry?"

Harry, surprised, turned to the boy. "Nev?" he asked.

Neville physically grabbed him and laid a massive hug on him even stronger than Hermione's best. "Thank you!" he quietly stated.

Harry found himself unable to draw breath and gasped. "Nev? Air! _Breathe_!"

Neville finally released him as Bones finished pouring shot glasses.

Still quietly, he said, "Harry... whatever you need or even want... it's yours."

Bones called, "Tinker!"

With a light pop a house elf appeared. "Yes, Mistress Ami?" it asked

"Three butterbeers, please," she asked it.

Harry said to his friend, "It's what friends do for one another, Neville. But, I'm sorry about your grandmother."

A few moments later three small bottles all appeared on the desk. Bones first handed out the shot glasses of scotch to the other three adults and handed the three butterbeers to the three teens.

"No, Harry," Neville disagreed, accepting his. "This goes, as I once heard Seamus say, 'above and beyond'."

Then also added, "But, you still scared the _life_ out of me for three days."

"Sorry," said Harry, as both boys took their seats. "I couldn't afford your grandmother stepping in and stopping me acting. And the goblins demanded of me I not tell where your parents were for the duration."

"But, you still placed yourself at risk of my Gran getting hold of you before today, by hinting to me you had them."

"It saved you from worrying too much," shrugged Harry. "It was worth the slight risk."

When the two teens quietened, Bones asked Harry. "So, Lord Potter, what's your next trick to be?"

"Finding worthwhile Christmas presents for everyone!" he declared. "I'd completely forgotten, until today, just how close Christmas is. Ten days!

"My mind's been busy with other matters. Now I have to think of what to buy folks. That's going to be _hard_."

Sirius snorted and said, "You've had almost the entire senior faculty of Hogwarts arrested and fired; one of them sent to Azkaban for life. You have the Minister and his Senior Undersecretary arrested and both sent to Azkaban for sentences in excess of five years. You argue a case before the Wizengamot _so effectively_ you forced them to strip an entire Statute from the books. And engineer the healing and recovery of One of the Seven and his Lady, in secret. A healing feat, I might add, that the best at Saint Mungo's couldn't figure out. And now you go and say buying gifts for Christmas is _hard_?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Everything you mentioned was simply a case of applying logic to the problem. Christmas gifts have to come from the _heart_. That's something entirely different.

"Besides... beside my first, I suppose... the first time I ever received a Christmas present I remember about that wasn't one meant to insult me, was my First Year at Hogwarts. Even then, because I was stuck in the castle every Christmas, I couldn't go out and buy presents for anyone. I couldn't do that until last year. And I was restricted there to what was available for purchase in Hogsmeade.

"This is the first time I'm going to remember _ever_ having a proper Christmas. And I want to make it the most special _ever_. That includes buying _just_ the right gift for everyone."

"Oh, _Gods_!" squeaked Hermione.

She then practically levitated off her own chair and into his lap, before then trying to kiss him senseless. No one tried to stop her. If anything, they were deliberately looking away.

Once she pulled away a little, she vehemently stated, "This Christmas _will_ be the best for you, Harry. I'll make sure it is."

Sirius gave a little cough and said, "Count me in with that."

Even though she was happy to have given 'her' Harry a big kiss and cuddle, Hermione was in no hurry to hop off his lap. Besides, Harry had curled his arms around her and was holding her by her offside hip and across her thighs. She liked it. She felt safe.

Neville quietly said, "It's about time, you two. Everyone else in Gryffindor - probably in the _entire_ castle - knew you two were going to get together. I think you two, Ron and Ginny are the only ones who didn't think you would.

Harry frowned and asked, "Ron and Ginny?"

Neville nodded and replied, "Ginny's had her eye on you since before she even arrived at the school. And I'm pretty sure Ron was trying to build up the courage to ask Hermione out."

"Ginny's a fangirl," said Harry. "You know how I feel about that."

"And, me and Ron?" asked Hermione. "Probably the laziest boy in school, with me, someone who believes in striving and working hard? That wasn't ever going to happen."

"I know," said Neville. "But, they seem to think it would."

Turning to Bones, Frank said, "Now that the kids have caught up. Madam Bones, tomorrow or the next day, depending on getting things sorted at home, I'll be bringing Neville in to be interviewed. He'll be talking about two experiences, at least, he had as a small child that I know of. They relate to one Algernon Rosier, I believe, attempting to murder him."

Neville looked at his father in shock. "You know about that?" he asked.

"Yes," said his father. "And it's time that man faced justice for what he did."

"I take it this has to do with one time when Rosier tossed him off a pier into the sea and he almost drowned?" she asked. "And a second, where he dropped him out a window of Longbottom Hall?"

"You know about it, too?" asked Neville, now completely shocked by what he was hearing.

"I do, young man," she replied. "But, what I have is only hearsay. I want that interview with you about it to progress this to a full investigation. And then I'll be interviewing your grandmother as to why she never reported either event."

Neville seemed to shrink in on himself and quietly said, "I don't want Uncle Algie to get into trouble."

"It's not your call, dear," said his mother. The two were sitting in chairs and almost hard up against each other. He sat between his parents.

Alice reached around and massaged his back. "It is for the adults and the Wizengamot to decide if there is to be any punishment or not. This is not something you need to worry about."

"Neville," Frank softly said. "As your grandmother and guardian it was her duty and responsibility to be your protector. It was her responsibility to have raised this with the DMLE as soon as the first one happened. If she had, the second wouldn't have.

"However, now that your mother and I are... back. We are now your rightful guardians. And, while your grandmother didn't act when she should have, _we will_. We're back and we can protect you. Your friend, Lord Potter, has ensured we can be there for you."

Neville sadly nodded, but he'd... uncurled... as his father spoke. "Yes, Dad." Then he gave a smile and looked to his father. "It's nice to say that... 'Yes, Dad'."

Both Longbottom parents beamed back.

It was when Harry's stomach growled yet again, that Andi said, "Time for you to go and get something to eat, Lord Potter. And don't go trying to tell me you're not hungry, because I _know_ you must be famished!"

When Harry turned begging eyes on her, she just scowled even more and said, "And don't go trying the 'whipped puppy' look. Your godfather tried that on me and it didn't work for him, either."

Sirius chuckled and said, "I did, too."

Harry sighed and said, "Well, I guess I better go and track down the trained attack dogs Madam Bones has saddled me and the Grangers with―"

" _I'll_ summon them," Bones immediately cut in.

Harry sighed and nodded.

Ten minutes later and, though expecting to have to go out by way of the atrium, Madam Bones allowed them to use her floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They then portkeyed from there.

This time it was only Hermione and Harry heading back to the Grangers; with, of course, three aurors.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After getting 'home' and changing into muggle, the two teens met back in the dinette. Dobby had already begun to build a lunch for them all before they even had a chance to change.

"Yous didn't eats you's meal at morning tea, Master Harry, " Dobby scolded him. "Dobby now be makings Master Harry a _big_ lunch!"

Harry gave a sigh and shrug before walking out of the kitchen and to the dinette. Hermione had only just beaten him in there.

Once the two sat, she said, "I wonder how Frank and Alice are going to deal with Regent... I mean... Frank's mum."

"It is not our business, Hermione," he replied. "Because it is an internal matter of another House, especially one that is a Noble and Most Ancient House, we don't even get to _hint_ at asking about it."

"But, you've been doing that a lot, such as organising Frank and Alice's treatment, since soon after you _got_ here," she said, a little confused.

"That's because Lord Franklin Longbottom wasn't available to handle matters himself," he replied. "Now that he is back and capable of handling House business himself, I have to step completely away from it. And, because I do, so do you.

"If Frank... not Alice... wants me to become involved again, he will specifically ask me to. Not even Alice can ask me to become involved, unless Frank loses his mental faculties or something similar again; and _she_ becomes Regent.

"It's an internal House matter. So, it will be handled _internally_."

Hermione nodded and asked, "Do you think he will _disown_ her, as he threatened? I mean, that's a pretty big thing."

"Possible," he shrugged. "We'll find out pretty soon, if he does. That's the sort of thing that gets announced in the _Prophet_. Besides, he'll have to notify me, as an allied House, due to the Charter that she'll no longer be part of the alliance. House Rosier is not a member House."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Frank and Alice, not trusting apparating yet and unsure of the state of the wards at the Hall, were given a portkey by Bones to their front gate.

As with Harry and Hermione and their escort, they flooed from Bones's office to the Leaky Cauldron and immediately activated the portkey from there. It took them to right outside the main gate of the property.

Only one person in the Leaky even recognised them. And that person was stunned silent until after they'd already portkeyed away. Even after they'd gone, that witch thought she had to have been hallucinating, or something.

On the walk up from the gate to the Hall, Neville was quite jittery.

Alice hung back with him a bit and said, "Neville, relax. There is nothing you can do, but allow what happens to happen. Your grandmother has a lot to answer for regarding how you were raised, how you were treated, what she has done with the affairs of the House and quite a bit more. This is only to do with you, _peripherally_. Understand?"

"Errr... yeah, Mum," he replied. "I think so."

"What I mean is, you did not cause _any_ of this," she explained. "This is _all_ on your grandmother, by her own actions."

Neville thought it through, saw where his mother was coming from and gave a firm nod back. He didn't notice that he also shifted in his posture, standing up straighter and walked with a stronger gait.

His mother did, though. 'Harry started this change,' she thought. 'It's up to Frank and I to keep it going until it's there, permanently.'

When Frank walked in he felt the full wards with his senses. He frowned and then made his way directly into the basement and to the key ward-stone. That was the stone that was both the anchor of the wards and to which the other ward-stones that surrounded the perimeter of the property were linked.

Alice already knew where he was heading, so led Neville into the parlour.

After directing him to a seat she sat close, but almost facing him. "So, sweetie; tell me what you normally get up to around here. I've been told you're somewhat of a prodigy in Herbology and like to work in the greenhouses."

Neville coloured up and said, "Harry's got a big mouth."

She chuckled and said, "While we were under time dilation and recovering, he knew we would be going a little crazy not knowing what was going on outside. So, he sent us regular letters. For us, those arrived about just over one a week to ten days. For Harry, that meant he was sending them mornings and evenings.

"And, honey, they weren't short letters; not by a long cast. Think of an assignment you'd have to do this year, fourth year; double it and you'd get pretty close.

"He didn't write to us and say 'This is who Neville is'. He wrote and said, 'This is my impressions of Neville after having lived with him in the Gryffindor boys' dorm for three plus years'. In other words, he gave us his impressions of you and what he thought you were like. He did not try to speak _for_ you.

"What I'd like to hear is _about_ you, _from_ you. And so would your father. He should be finished with the wards―"

There was a strong thrum feeling that pulsed from the centre of the house and rapidly flowed out and away.

Neville gave a little jump of surprise. "What was that?"

"That was your father making a major adjustment to the wards, dear," his mother replied.

A few moments later there was the sound of rapid footsteps on the stairs from the upper floor. And Neville caught, out of the corner of his eye, his grandmother rounding the bottom of the stairs and running as quick as she could for the stairs down to the basement.

She'd barely got the door open and ducked inside before he heard his father bellow. " _Get back to your room, woman! NOW!_ "

"But, _Frannnkk_!" his grandmother almost wailed.

" _NOW!_ " bellowed his father, even louder.

He heard the door flung open again and heard his grandmother hurrying past going back the other way and then saw her hurry up the stairs. She sounded as if she was crying.

"Gran sounds upset," he quietly and sadly said.

"She's going to get a lot _more_ upset before this day is through," his mother firmly stated. "But, that is not for _you_ to worry about."

When Frank walked in, scowling, he looked to Alice and asked, "She gone back upstairs?"

"Yes, dear," she calmly replied.

"Good," he almost snapped. "She dared to question me about what I _thought_ I was doing with the wards."

"Gran likes to keep firm control of the wards," said Neville. "She sometimes does little adjustments to them, too."

"Not any more, she won't be. I've locked her out," said Frank. Looking at Alice he said, "I was right in that you and I had been removed from the resident's list of those who can directly access by floo, apparation or portkey. We may have been in a coma-like state, but that gave her no right to do that.

"I've also removed Algernon and Enid Rosier from the resident's list. They don't even live here and she had them on the list.

"That's yet _another_ two subjects we'll be raising with her."

Alice gave a nod and called, "Fluxy!"

"Yes, Misstress Ali? What can Fluxy be doings for you?" asked the elf.

"Can you get me my lap table from wherever it is now; and some parchment, ink and quill?" she asked.

"Yes, Misstress Ali," replied the elf with a little bob-curtsey.

It flashed away and was back a moment later. She was holding the items out for Alice.

Accepting them, Alice said, "Thank you, Fluxy."

The elf gave another little bob-curtsey and popped away.

She set herself up on her chair with the lap table on her lap; ink bottle in a little 'cup' holder for it and parchment with quill on top. Frank sat down on another chair, also facing Neville.

Frank then pulled out from within his robes a good sized stack of parchment, already covered in writing. Neville could also see there were what looked like quite a few clippings from what he thought must have been the _Daily Prophet_ mixed in with that. And he could see it was once all folded in half, lengthwise.

"Alright, Neville," said his father, relaxing into his chair. "We've been given quite a bit of information about what's been going on, about you, about the school, about a lot of things.

"What I need is clarification of a lot of points. And, yes, a lot of that will be about you. But, I'm asking those questions of _you_ because you're the best person to answer them.

"I'll also be asking a lot of questions of your grandmother about her and a lot of other things. And be asking questions of people such as Lords Potter and Black, Madam Bones, Professor Sprout, Headmistress Marchbanks, etcetera.

"Your mother and I have a lot of things we need to catch up on, or with. And the best way to do that is to ask the people themselves. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," he replied.

Frank smiled back. "As good as it is for you to be able to say that; I think it's _even better_ for me to hear it."

Neville smiled back.

As his father asked questions, his mother was writing things down. Then, when it looked like his mother's hand was starting to hurt, his parents switched. Then switched back when his father's hand looked like it was starting to hurt.

While both asked questions, they also talked a fair bit between them. One question did not immediately follow the previous. That way, to Neville, it did not feel like an interrogation. However, the real reason for the breaks to talk was because the writer wasn't finishing writing down what was being spoken.

When they'd finished, Neville was surprised to notice it was the middle to the late part of the afternoon. They'd been at it for hours, except for a short break while they ate sandwiches for lunch. During that time, they asked Neville to tell them stories about his time at Hogwarts.

After a shared afternoon tea, both his parents almost demanded he take them out to the greenhouses and show them what he'd been doing.

That was something he'd been most eager to do since he first accepted they really were awake and conscious again. That was while they were in Madam Bones's office. Before that, he thought he was experiencing a sort of surreal dream while being awake.

When he'd shown them what he was doing and had 'discovered' with Herbology, both parents were almost stunned speechless.

"Harry was right," said his mother. "You truly _are_ a prodigy in Herbology. I'm so very proud of you."

That had the boy blushing almost to the roots of his hair.

"Why are you embarrassed about that?" asked his father.

Sadly, he replied, "Gran wants me to become an auror, like you."

Frank frowned and firmly asked, "I don't particularly care, at this moment, what your grandmother wants you to be. What do _you_ want be?"

"A Herbologist!" Neville immediately and determinedly replied.

"Then, if that is what you want to do, your mother and I will give you as much support in that as we can," said his father.

When Neville looked in shock at them both he quietly said, "Gran says you'd want me to be an auror."

"Your grandmother is wrong!" his mother firmly stated. "Your father and I want you to be the best at what it is _you_ want be. That has _always_ been our hope for you."

"And your grandmother _knew_ that," his father added a little angrily.

A little while later and back inside, his mother said, "Neville, would you like to go and spend some time in your greenhouses while your father and I talk for a bit?

"Based a lot on what you've told us, your father and I need to discuss between us what we're all going to do together from here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah!" he eagerly replied. "I'll need to go and get changed first. I don't want to wear my good clothes out and get them dirty. Gran gets upset when I get any dirt on my clothes."

"That's fine, dear," she nodded. "Go get changed, head out and we'll call you when it's time for dinner."

'Thanks, Mum!" he was about to dash out when he stopped and turned to his father. "Is that okay with you, too, Dad?"

"Yes, of course," his father smiled. "Off you go."

As soon as they heard the sound of Neville hurrying up the stairs while also trying to be quiet about it, Frank quietly snarled, "That _bitch_!"

"She's been doing her damnedest to turn him into _you_ ," said Alice a little sadly. "That was so very unfair of her."

"As soon as he's gone outside, I'll have Fluxy call her down," he stated. "Where shall we do this?"

"The office," she immediately replied. "You need to be sitting in the office desk chair, as Lord Longbottom, with me beside you. She can be sitting on a chair before the desk like a _naughty little school girl_ called to the Headmaster's office."

He smiled an evil little grin at her and said, "That's perfect. But, I need to go and check the office to see if she's rearranged things to her own liking, first. I need to change it all back, if she has."

Alice nodded and said, "You go do that now. I'll wait for Neville to come back down."

Frank gave a firm nod back and made his way across the Hall to the office.

When Neville hurried back down the stairs a couple minutes later, again doing his best to remain quiet on the stairs, Alice checked him over and said, "Like a proper Herbologist. Take care and we'll call for you when dinner is ready."

Hesitating a moment, he quickly gave her a hug and, nearly running, headed outside.

She sighed and made her own way to the office.

"Time for 'Mum' to answer the Duelling Master's call," she muttered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	30. Neville Speaks Out

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty - Neville Speaks Out**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their big lunch, Harry and Hermione decided to take a walk rather than sit down and work on House of Potter documents. They were both too mentally done for the day to have accomplished much.

When they found one of the aurors and let them know what they planned, he said, "One of us will meet you at the front door."

Harry just gave a nod and said, "We'll see you there."

Now, after what appeared to have been a pretty slushy day, both teens needed to rug up quite warm. Other than their short trips from the front door to the portkey/apparation point and back again, they'd not often been outside.

Then the walk, though it started out quiet, ended up being enjoyable. Hermione hesitantly began to point out different features and even pointed to a couple of homes where some of her old school-yard nemeses lived.

Pointing to one, she said, "Oh; that's where Kathy Johnson lived. She was a real cow. Used to call me the 'Buck-tooth Beaver Bookworm'."

"Well, I give her points for the alliteration, but... really?... calling someone a buck-tooth beaver is like calling a giraffe a long-necked giraffe, or a rhinoceros a heavy rhinoceros. And, 'beaver bookworm'? Now, that's all _sorts_ of wrong. A beaver and a bookworm aren't even in the same _Phylum_ , let alone _Class_. A bookworm is what is actually called a book _louse_ , it's an _insect_ for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione start to, at first, giggle. Then the giggle turned into a chuckle, before it morphed into her high and clear tinkling laugh.

"Oh, Harry!" she laughed. "Don't _ever_ change."

"Ha!" he said. "It's seems cousin Andi's potions are going to make _that_ impossible to achieve. I'm beginning to feel all... gangly! You know, arms and legs."

"I know what you meant," she grinned. "You are, as my Mum said, currently growing like a weed. It'll stop soon, though.

"I'm also noticing you're starting to become a lot more defined across the chest and in your upper arms. It suits you."

Harry blushed, even in the cold. "It's a little embarrassing. I used to want to stand out. Then, when I got to Hogwarts, I did everything I could to hide my true self. Now, I'm going to be towering over everyone else. No more hiding, for me."

"There's no longer a need to," she firmly said. "All your enemies, bar one, have been effectively vanquished. Now you're free to be you."

Harry walked on silently for a while. 'There's _two_ , Hermione,' he thought. 'Dumbledore and Riddle.'

With a sigh he then stopped before he turned to 'his' girl.

She stopped with him.

Pulling her slightly towards him so he could hold her about the waist, he looked at her with a serious expression and said, "Hermione Granger, I know there is that clause in our Betrothal Agreement that allows either one of us to back out of it at any time we want.

"However, I want you to know this... I don't believe there is _ever_ going to come a time when I'm going to want to say that line. Unless _you_ decide to say it in the not too distant future, you and I are going to marry."

She stood with her own arms around his waist; now needing to be under his, due to the reversed and still developing height difference. At first she almost panicked, thinking he was warning her he was going to say it. But, by the end of his clearly heartfelt confession, she felt herself falling in love with him even further.

She simply stepped in and kissed him. She noticed she now had to tilt her head back to do it.

When she pulled back she said, "Then, it appears we _will_ be getting married, Lord Potter. Because, there's _no_ chance I'm ever going to say it, either."

When they arrived back 'home' it was to see the garage door closing the last few inches.

"Mum and Daddy are home," declared Hermione. "They'll be expecting news."

She then grabbed him by the hand and dragged him the last few yards to the front gate, before then dragging him up the path.

As soon as she dragged him in through the front door she called, "Mu-um, Dad-dee, we're ho-ome!"

"Come into the parlour!" called Monica. "We're having tea in here!"

Walking in, still hand in hand, the two saw the couch was vacant and sat there. Dobby popped in with a small serving of tea for them.

Once they made their own cups each, Wendell asked, "Well? How'd it go?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Augusta _had_ rearranged the office, so Frank had to take a bit of time to rearrange it back to how he liked it. He was grumbling about it the whole time.

After she'd shooed Neville out to his greenhouses, Alice walked in and saw him talking to the house elves as he had two of them using elf magic to shift things back.

"Damned woman!" he grumbled to her. "It's like she didn't _want_ me to ever come back here."

"She'd given up," said Alice. "We knew that. Why _else_ order the Mungo's staff to stop trying to find ways to heal us?"

"She'll have an excuse for it," he muttered.

"Of course she will," she agreed. "And she's probably already had to use it a few dozen times _since_ then, when others have made enquiries."

Once the office was reconfigured, including having the little office trinkets his mother had put up or around the place removed, he called Fluxy to inform his mother she was wanted in the 'Lord's Study'.

The woman walked in about five minutes later.

As soon as she entered she immediately noticed the changes and mentally winced. The room was now almost back to how her son had it before that night just after Hallowe'en, 1981. She also noticed her little personal knick knacks were all missing.

Frank was sitting behind the office desk and facing her. Alice was sitting to the side in another chair, also facing her. Her chair was almost hard up against the side of the desk.

A vacant chair sat facing the desk and back about ten feet; obviously hers.

"Come in, Mother," Frank firmly said. Then he gestured to the vacant chair and said, "Take a seat."

As soon as she sat he said, "Alice and I have questions for you. You're going to answer them as truthfully and honestly as you can. This will not be an open discussion. And you most certainly do _not_ get to refuse to answer a question I put to you."

Once Augusta sat, Frank stared at her for a few moments and asked, "Why did you not report the two murder attempts against my son, the Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, by your brother to the DMLE when they happened?"

Behind her now solid Occlumency shields, Augusta again mentally winced.

"They were not attempts to murder the boy―"

Interrupting, Alice snapped, "You mean _Neville_. We did not name our son 'the boy'."

"My apologies," Augusta quickly corrected herself. "Yes, Neville. As I was saying, they were not attempts to murder Neville. They were attempts to... _encourage_ him to use accidental magic."

"In other words, to scare the _life_ out of him," snapped Frank. "True or false?"

"T-true," she replied.

"And did you give permission for that man, your brother, to do that?" he pressed.

"N-no, but I _think_ he may have thought I did when I expressed to him my disappointment Neville had not, at that time, expressed any accidental magic, at all."

"And what were you doing telling anyone outside of the House of Longbottom anything about the Heir Apparent of the House?"

"He's my brother. I trust him," she replied.

"But, _not_ a Longbottom!" he snarled.

She dropped her eyes and sadly nodded her head.

Frank continued. "Apparently, he also dropped Neville out of an upstairs window, here at the Hall. If Neville hadn't shown any accidental magic when _that_ occurred, he would have likely been killed.

"Why did you not report _that_ attempted murder event to the DMLE?"

"Neville wasn't hurt!" she replied.

"It's called _attempted_ murder because it's an attempt that fails," he snapped. "When it's successful it's simply called murder!

"So, you're sitting there telling me the man who attempted to murder the Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House, you did nothing about?"

"I've banned him from the Hall!" she declared.

"That's it?" he ominously asked.

"He apologised."

Frank and Alice both stared back at her with anger in their eyes and on their faces.

It was some time before Frank finally said, "Well... since _you_ didn't do the right thing about that; tomorrow Alice, Neville and I are going in to the DMLE. Madam Bones has already set aside time in her schedule for us. She is already aware of why we are coming to see her. A case file has already been created for it.

"Alice, Neville and I are going in to see her so that Neville can make a formal statement regarding the two murder attempts upon him by your... _lovely..._ brother.

"Once he has made that statement, I will be demanding your brother's immediate arrest under two separate charges of attempting to murder the Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House. We will then let _justice_ decide his punishment.

"Quite frankly, I wouldn't be displeased if his arse was tossed through the Veil in the Death Chamber.

"You, too, will be questioned by the DMLE as to why you did not report either event. It is a _crime_ not to report an attempted murder, let alone when it's the attempted murder of an Heir of a Noble House, as you should bloody well know!"

Both threats were to put Augusta in a position where she was so terrified for what could likely happen to her brother and herself, she would be less likely to lie to the questions Frank and Alice put to her after that.

"Next," he continued. "After you knew our wishes were for our son to grow to do what ever he wanted with his life, why have you been trying to _force_ him to look towards a career as an auror?"

"To honour _you_ ," she immediately replied.

"You _knew_ that's _not_ what we wanted for him. You _knew_ we wanted him to be successful at whatever profession he chose to follow... _he_ chose to follow. Neville is clearly a prodigy in Herbology. He also clearly wants to _be_ a Herbologist.

"You tried to force him down an auror track at Hogwarts to honour _us_? _Hippogriff crap_! You were trying to force him to become a clone of _me_ , you lying―"

Frank had to shut his mouth to rein his temper in, so Alice took over.

"Why did you not complete what we started back in November 1981 by forcing Dumbledore to hand the then infant Harry Potter over to the alliance?"

"Dumbledore took care of him," Augusta replied.

"Again you lead with, as Frank said, _hippogriff crap_. You were the Chief Adjudicator for the first part of his trial. You were the Chief Adjudicator for the trial of the Dursleys. And you call that 'taking care of him'?

"The House of Longbottom was required to step in and take direct and primary care of Harry Potter on the death of his parents. You _knew_ this! We had talked to you about it the very day we were _attacked_! You knew we were demanding Dumbledore hand him over and you knew we were citing the alliance Charter to do so.

"So, I'll ask the question this way... _Why_ did you decide to bring dishonour and shame upon the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom by not upholding the conditions in the alliance Charter?"

"I... couldn't do it!" she began to sob. "You were badly injured and no one knew how to properly treat you. I had Neville and he was my priority―"

"You could have immediately called for succour from the other Houses of the alliance," Frank pressed. "Greengrass, Davis, Bones, MacMillan, Abbott, Marchbanks... the list is extensive. And yet, you did not do that! _Why not_?"

"The alliance had slipped my mind, at the time," she tried. "I didn't know if any of them could be trusted."

" _That's what it's bloody there for!_ " he roared. "For just _that_ sort of situation!"

As Frank had to again rein his temper in, Alice said, "Next. We'll jump forward until July 1991. Explain to us why it is you did not take Neville to Ollivander's and get him his own wand. Why it is you stupidly... _irresponsibly_... decided _on your own_ , as if you had suddenly developed into wizarding Britain's leading expert on wand-lore, that Neville would use Frank's wand when he attended Hogwarts?"

"To honour _you_ , Frank," she tried.

" _Again_ with the hippogriff crap!" snapped Frank. "I don't know if you're deliberately lying to cover your own arse; or, if you truly are that _stupid_ or _senile_!

" _How_ you could possibly think him using my wand would honour me, is so outrageously _daft_ it beggars belief!"

Alice, added, "Everyone who owns a wand, including you, knows that Ollivander claims it is the wand that chooses the witch or wizard; not the other way around. _You_ would have been given that same spiel. According to Ollivander, he has used it for the near one hundred years he's been selling wands.

"As such, you _know_ it was wrong to force Neville to use Frank's wand. To us, it appears you were _deliberately_ trying to smother his use of cast magic. And, we'll get to why we believe that, later.

"Next..."

Slowly, Frank and Alice worked together to drag the initial information out of Augusta they wanted. It took time, but they got there.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"So," said Wendell, "You won the case for Sirius. However, it wasn't because your godfather had not done anything legally suspect, but because you pointed out what would happen if you presented your evidence. And they had to scrap the entire law from their books because..."

"... It was proven to be completely unworkable and unenforceable in its current state," said Harry. "Yes. I knew that... on the merits... Sirius should be fined for what he did. However, if they were going to go after Sirius for his legally purchased motorcycle he then enchanted, then I was going to force the situation where they had to go after those involved in the enchantment of some pretty important icons in wizarding Britain, many of which were _stolen_."

"You didn't like the legal battlefield, so you changed it," said Wendell. "Clever."

"They were being so outrageously hypocritical it beggared belief," he nodded. "I just made them completely aware of it and what would happen next if they decided to find Sirius guilty.

"That's why Ted and I were very happy that Madam Bones was pushing and doing as well as she did in her role as prosecutor. By 'winning' her prosecution of Sirius, she was actually strengthening our _real_ case."

"And Lord and Lady Longbottom?" asked Monica.

"Were magnificent!" he grinned. "As expected, they're both now as fit as they can be. Actually, they're even fitter than I kind of expected them to be, considering their treatment over the past thirteen years. Then, when the Rosier-bi... errr... woman stood and tried to declare _blood-feud_ on me? _Wow_ , did he go _spare_!"

"So," said Monica. "The whole reason you couldn't tell anyone you'd taken the Longbottoms and put them into that time dilation chamber with healers and all is because the goblins made you promise not to tell anyone... that is, any other _witch or wizard_... except a select few until after they came out."

"Well, that and I didn't want _Augusta Longbottom_ to find out where they were until after they came out. If she'd found out, she'd have charged in there and tried to _get_ them out. If she'd done that she'd have caused anything from the next goblin war to a cascade failure of the magics involved, which would have caused a significant part of the land around to... blow up.

"That last one, I suspect, is the _real_ reason the goblins don't want anyone knowing when they're using their time dilation chamber. They don't want some idiot deliberately causing the cascade failure in the hope it's a big enough explosion it'll kill them - the goblins, that is."

"But, you told _us_ ," she said. "How'd you get away with that?"

"Something to do with the magics involved, I guess," he shrugged. "The information wasn't under something like a Fidelius charm, which _would_ have worked against me telling you. I think it has something to do with, as you surmised, you being muggles.

"As for Hermione, once she became the Lady Presumptive of the House of Potter, she became for the intent of this an _actual_ Potter. When I asked the goblins for the use of the chamber, I did so as an owed boon to the House of Potter; a boon owed just as much to her as my betrothed as to me. She just couldn't claim it."

"So, what's going to happen to this woman?" she asked.

"None of our business now, I'm afraid," he said. "With the rightful Lord of Longbottom back at the helm it's now _his_ problem to deal with. Even as a partner House in the alliance, I can no longer interfere.

"Whatever he decides, though... once he makes that decision... because it has so much to do with me, I'm expecting he'll let me know before it becomes public," he replied. "But, it's entirely up to him to decide whether he's going to do that or not."

Though he'd been quite mentally exhausted from the day at the Wizengamot, Harry still tried to go into the kitchen to help with dinner. However, this time, Dobby was having none of it and 'ordered' him out. That night wasn't a 'Harry' dinner.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the Unspeakables 'Spectral Threat' team, they had been paying close attention through the 'Knight's Shadow' team to what had been happening with the young Knight and his 'support group' all day.

By the end of it, they were in somewhat awe of the young man. Under the noses of his auror and even Unspeakable watchers, he had engineered _two_ brilliant political moves. He had a Statute that was at the heart of wizarding British society for over two centuries stripped from the books simply by showing how unworkable it was. Then had his second play ready on the sidelines _at the same time_.

One member of their team mused, "I wonder what he's going to do next. And I don't know whether I should be excited with anticipation while waiting for it to happen, or _fearful_ it will."

That summed up their general thoughts, completely.

"He had the dog's case won before he even stepped into the chamber," said one. "He even deliberately stepped out of Monocle's way to let her go for it."

"He knew her arguments and questioning didn't matter," sighed another. "She became pretty much a non-entity as soon as the CA told her she could begin her case. All she was doing was delaying the inevitable."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ted hadn't held back for the actual Wizengamot session. His reasoning for not waiting back and for the fireworks to occur in the General Meeting was for two reasons. His first was so he'd not be considered having been involved in any of it. And his second was because he had far too much work yet to do for the Houses of Potter and Black. His professional ethics would not allow him the indulgence.

On returning to the office he immediately checked over the Press Releases he would be sending out on behalf of both Black and Potter. The first one he sent out, right away.

That one was on Sirius being cleared of the charge and why. It included the information of the stripping of the Statute from the books and just why that needed to happen. That second part would go a long way to protecting both Lords Black and Potter of any negative fall-out from forcing the stripping of the Statute from the books.

The second release would be delayed. He'd sent a young man, looking to make a few sickles, to go and watch the session in his place. That young man would, immediately on the closing of the session, directly come to him and give him a quick overview of what had happened.

He did exactly that, was paid for his time and sent on his way. Ted was satisfied he didn't even need to adjust anything on the release as everything, in general terms, had occurred exactly as planned and anticipated. And the second release was immediately sent out.

Neither Sirius nor Harry had requested he do it, but he'd be a poor Law-wizard of Record if he didn't do it as a way to protect them both.

While finalising and releasing both only accounted for a small effort of the day's work, he was also working on more.

That morning he had received an update on one Charlotte Claire Wilkins of Perth, Western Australia. The school term had only finished on the Friday just gone - they broke for just over six weeks over Christmas, rather than the middle of the year. And he wanted a report on how she interacted directly with her family.

As well as some candid photographs of the girl and them, the report was glowing with praise for the public interactions, at least, between the girl and her adopted family. Her adopted parents clearly loved her and she just as clearly loved them.

The wizarding private investigator he hired also had a background in sociology, which focussed on the family group. It was one of the reasons Ted had hired him.

The man's report gave his views that the 'nomag-born' girl - he was never told her real identity - was well-loved and emotionally centred. And was unsurprised, even when considering her initial start to life was as someone's 'discard'.

He wrote a quick report on 'Mary' to hand to Sirius. Then, satisfied, he put the new information in with his secured file on the girl and locked it away in his true, Fidelius-charmed, safe. There was another safe in his office, but that was a decoy.

He next pulled out the fiscal information he was working on for the House of Potter, specifically developing a background on the multitude of companies in which the House of Potter held substantial shares. He'd already determined there were three which were worrying and noted them for his personal report to the young Lord Potter for him to check the details he'd supplied on them.

One dealt with a combined major British-Australian company called Rio Tinto Zinc Corporation. Over the past decade-plus, the company's profits had dipped. However, a merger with its parent company had recently been announced and was due to occur in less than a year. This was a strong investment that, while it had fallen of late, was definitely going to grow strong.

The second was a major British corporation known as the Virgin Group. Apparently, the latest late Lord Potter thought the name hilarious and bought a significant shareholding in the company as soon as it went to Initial Public Offering (IPO) on the British Stock Market.

While James Potter may have bought the initial shares because he thought the name funny, the results of that purchase were an outstanding financial success. It would be Ted's recommendation that even more shares in the company be purchased as soon as they became available. But, recommended those shares be of subsidiaries so as not to trigger the BSX's laws regarding public announcements of major share acquisitions.

One giving all appearance of going the other way was Apple Incorporated. Over recent years they had tried to bring out superior devices to their desktop computer systems called by the acronym PDA. However, that was proving to be a failure and they had just entered into an alliance with two other US companies to form what was known as the AIM Alliance. This year, through that alliance, Apple had returned to the desktop computer market, of all things, and just released a new desktop computer called the _PowerPC_. In other words, the company appeared to be going backwards. Ted's recommendation was to dump the stock as soon as possible.

( _Less than a decade later he couldn't believe how wrong he was proven to be with that third one._ )

With that then set aside, he pulled out the Tri-Wizard contracts and other documents. He was pretty sure Harry's understanding of them, without even sighting the contracts, was correct that he didn't have to compete. However, the young man's magic was on the line and he wanted to make sure. He might even have to have the Goblet tested to see if it was still, or ever did, bind him to participate.

Plus, he was also looking into just who he needed to see at the Ministry regarding who was involved in the theft of Potter Cottage from the House of Potter.

The public Wizengamot records he'd already acquired from the WAS showed the Wizengamot voted to 'acquire' the Cottage for use as a 'Site of National Importance'. However, it appeared someone within the WAS thought that meant to just take it without paying for it.

If that was the case then that person within the WAS was the unintentional culprit. If, however, it was someone else, then he needed to track down who that person was to begin legal proceedings. He'd be doing that the next day.

Either way, Harry still owned the Cottage and could do with it what he liked; even if the wizarding public-at-large got all up with their wands about it later.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner Monica took Harry aside and said, "You may not have realised this, but Wendell and I drove past you and Hermione while you were standing on the path down the road and kissing."

Harry immediately blushed and said, "We were... relaxing from a stressful day at the Ministry. We decided not to tackle more of the books of the House of Potter and go for a leisurely walk, instead."

"Oh, I'm not saying it was _wrong_ for you to kiss," she clarified. "I just thought I could tease you a little about it."

Still blushing, but with his blush receding, Harry gave a snort of amusement.

Monica seemed to think about what to say. Then said, "How _far_ have you and Hermione taken your relationship?"

"W-what?" he squeaked.

"I asked, how _far_ have you and Hermione taken your relationship," she replied.

"I-I-I... ummm... just kissing?" he stammered out.

She gave a nod and asked, "Haven't tried to touch each other more than that?"

"N-no?!" he exclaimed. "I-I... _wouldn't_!"

"Why not?" she pressed. "You're both teenagers in your mid teens. I would have thought you would."

"N-no," he stammered. "I _wouldn't_! I-I... don't... ummm... No, I _wouldn't_. Besides, H-Hermione would have to... ummm... I just wouldn't _do_ that! It wouldn't be right!"

Monica gave a nod and said, "Fair enough, Harry. I'm a mother and I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to press her to go beyond what she was willing to do, or anything."

" _Never!_ " he firmly declared. Still blushing, he had to turn away and find something... _anything_... to do with his hands. "I need to make the cream," he mumbled.

"Very well," she said. "And... Harry? I'm her mother. Even though I know Wendell and I can trust you to take care of her, we still fret; we're allowed."

Harry just nodded, still looking away as he pulled out a bowl and hand beater. She walked out a moment later.

'Wow!' he thought. ' _That_ was uncomfortable.'

Monica, however, had been using a little white lie to dig information out of Harry. She caught his little 'almost' slips in what he was going to say and knew what it meant. What she got was what she expected and she now knew she needed to talk to Sirius. As Hermione thought, Harry clearly didn't really have a clue when it came to women and it was Sirius's job as godfather to rectify that.

However, there was _no_ chance she was going to tell her husband she was going to tell his teenage daughter's boyfriend's godfather he needs to give his godson 'The Talk'.

Wendell was a good man, he was a good father and he was very good at his job as a health professional. However, she did not want to see what would happen when his professional ethics to ensure good health, including sexual health, came into conflict with his instinctive nature to be a protective father to a teenaged daughter.

'It's best he not know,' she firmly thought.

Before she went to bed that night, Monica sent a message off via Hedwig to Sirius with a request he stop by the next evening to talk to her about something important.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an early night and a great night's sleep, Harry rose to be the first up - except Dobby - by just over half an hour. And he only got up when he did because his stomach was behaving as if his throat had been cut. He was 'starving' hungry. He even had his 'first' breakfast before the Granger adults joined him.

As he was building his second plate for the morning, they joined him, together. Usually, Monica beat her husband down by about fifteen minutes. She'd have the first shower then come down to get the tea and breakfast started. He'd jump in after she got out and had his own. Hence, the fifteen minutes.

However, they were now starting to get used to having breakfast ready and waiting for them. So, occasionally, they came together.

After morning greetings Monica asked, "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour," he replied. "And, no, I didn't set an alarm, or anything. My stomach woke me up and demanded attention."

They both grinned back.

"How much longer to go?" asked Wendell.

"Not sure," he shrugged. "But, I really want it to be over with well before Christmas Day. This is... irritating."

Even though it was an 8.00am start for the Grangers, Hermione came down and joined them for the last twenty minutes her parents had remaining before they had to leave for the day. It was still after the delivery of the _Daily Prophet_ s, though.

Harry was reading his copy without Hermione while Wendell was sharing his with Monica.

They were discussing the articles related to the previous day - Sirius's trial being aborted, 'The Regent' Longbottom's behaviour between the trial and the start of the General Meeting, then the opening of the Wizengamot meeting, Regent Longbottom's immediate 'poor' behaviour when Harry stepped forward to take his Seat, the shocking revelation Lord and Lady Longbottom were now both awake and looking quite well and the very public berating of the now ex-Regent of Longbottom for her behaviour towards a named partner member of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance.

Of course, noticing Harry wasn't reading the newspaper, Hermione immediately snagged his copy so she could read it, herself.

As they were rising, Monica turned to her husband and sighed, "One more day after this, sweetheart."

"Then two and a half weeks break, just to unwind," he added.

Hermione perked up from where she was reading the paper and asked, "Really? I thought you might have cancelled your break since... you know... I'm here for a lot longer than just the two weeks."

"Not on your Nelly!" declared Wendell. "I've been looking forward to my break for more than two months."

"Just because you're home for longer, dear," said her mother. "Does not mean we still don't need the break."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Neville rose to go down for breakfast, he was surprised to see his parents already up and chatting.

"Good morning," he said. When they both turned to him and smiled he said, "I... didn't think you'd be up, yet."

"While under time dilation, once we were able to get up on our own we also rose early," said Alice. "We were both like that for the first couple of weeks, at least."

His father explained, "When you're stuck in bed for as long as we were, you make the most of the day and get up as soon as you're awake. Besides, we also had a pretty stringent exercise course we were on to get our health and fitness levels back up."

"Gran not coming down?" he tentatively asked.

Both parents immediately frowned, and his father said, "No. Your grandmother is to spend her next couple of days, at least, spending time thinking about her actions over the past near decade and a half. She'll be doing that in her suite."

Neville nodded. While he loved his grandmother, he also understood she didn't do the best by him. That included him desperately wanting to help Harry when he turned up at Hogwarts and her blocking that. Both his parents were pretty upset she'd done that when he told them about it.

"Don't forget we're heading directly back to the DMLE once you've finished breaking your fast, Neville," said his father. "Madam Bones informs me she usually arrives at her office just on 8.00am. We'll be meeting her soon afterwards."

Neville nodded. After talking with his parents about the two incidences, he was no longer so reticent to give a proper statement about what happened.

"After that," added his mother. "Your father and I need to go about getting ourselves back to being recognised as being people of sound mind. That means we'll need to spend some time in various Departments within the Ministry and then on to Gringotts. I think it would be best for you not to be with us for that."

Neville, his mouth full of sausage, gave a slight wince and nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over at the Tonkses' place, Sirius was woken by Andi. Ted had already left and she would need to leave soon, too.

As soon as he opened his eyes, she said, "Get up, lazybones!"

"I... am the Lord... of a Noble and Most Ancient House," he declared. "I am also wealthy beyond most people's ken. I do not _need_ to be up before the sun is properly up."

"You've got mail waiting for you," she said. "I think one's from your friend, Lupin; and the other is from the Granger lass's mother, Monica."

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up suddenly.

"The letters are sitting on the kitchen table," she said. "If you want to read them you'll need to get up and go get them. I've also told Benny not to give them to you unless you go in and get them yourself."

He scowled at her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, "You're an evil woman, you know that?"

"I'm a Healer," she said right back. "Health-wise, it is in your best interests for me to get you up and moving before the crack of noon."

Grumbling about it as Andi walked off, heading for the floo, Sirius got himself ready for the day.

After half an hour of a long soak under the shower, he finally reached the dining room. The letters were sitting before where his 'place' would normally be for meals.

A quick few detection charms that proved both clear of any dangerous charms - he, too, had learned from Harry's almost kidnapping - and he was sitting down to open them.

~ # ~

 _Sirius Black III_  
 _Somewhere in England_

 _Padfoot,_

 _I've only just got back to wizarding Britain from the continent. I hope you've got time to quickly catch up with me. The news I'm getting is amazing. Too amazing to be true._

 _Can you meet with me in the Leaky Cauldron at 11.00am? Clearly, we have a lot to talk about._

 _Moony_

~ # ~

'You better believe we do, Moons,' he thought. 'You'll be starting with answering questions about why you deliberately kept Harry in the dark about his true heritage.'

Checking the second letter was from Monica, he quickly opened it.

~ # ~

 _Lord Black,_

 _Can you please stop by tomorrow evening (this evening for you) for a private chat?_

 _I need to speak with you about Harry's education in one specific area where it is clearly lacking, if you get my drift._

 _I do not want either of the kids or my husband to know about what it is we need to talk about._

 _Dr Monica Granger_

~ # ~

From what she'd written Sirius had a pretty good idea what she wanted to talk to him about. This was a talk he didn't think he'd have to give his godson; but was well prepared to do so.

Checking the time was only just past 8.00am Sirius had thought about going back to bed for a couple hours. However, now that he was up, his stomach was letting him know it was time to feed the savage beast.

With a sigh he called for Benny. He needed to eat and, by the time he was done, he wouldn't have time to get any more to sleep in. Besides, he hated going to bed on a full stomach.

He sighed, 'Well, at least after I eat I'll have time to think about what questions I want to ask Moony before I get there.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Burrow, the owl for the _Daily Prophet_ arrived while only Arthur and Molly were up. Therefore, only those two and Percy knew about the happenings within the Wizengamot by the time Arthur and Percy needed to head to work.

"But, what does this mean for _you_ , Arthur," she worriedly asked. "If the Statute has been stripped, what does that mean for your job?"

He sighed and replied, "I don't know, Molly. I guess I'll just have to wait and see when I get into work."

"Try to let me know as soon as you can, will you?" she fretted.

"Of _course_ , I will," he gently replied.

After he and Percy stepped into the floo and were gone, Molly began waking the kids up. As far as she was concerned, it was a school day and they should be up. It mattered not that school was not 'in session', at the moment.

Coming down it was the twins that noticed her emotional state first.

"Something's wrong, Mum," said the first.

"What's up?" said the other.

Then both turned to check the clock. Ron's hand was on 'At Home', so that wasn't it. And no one else's was at 'In Danger' or 'Mortal Peril'. So, that wasn't it either.

"Just some news in the _Daily Prophet_ , is all," said their mother.

"And?" asked one.

"Don't go keeping us in suspense, Mother," said the other.

She hesitated for a moment before she squared her shoulders, looked back at the pair of them and replied, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Then spun about to organise their breakfasts.

The twins sat staring at each other for a moment before they both turned back to look at their mother's back.

One then said, "We're _sixteen_ , Mum."

"When do you think we're going to be―" asked the other.

"... old enough?" they finished together.

"We're of age in just over three months," said the first.

"Fifteen weeks," said the other

"And you're _still_ treating us like little children," said the first.

"Is there some magic we don't know about that makes us instantly adults on the first of April?" asked the second.

Molly sighed and said, "Then in a little over three months... or fifteen weeks... you'll be allowed to know."

As Ginny walked in she asked, "Allowed to know what, Mum?"

Molly sighed and replied, "While these two will be of age in just over three months, you won't be reaching that for three _years_. If I won't tell them, I certainly won't be telling you.

"Now, are you three ready for breakfast?"

Knowing their mother was going to be inflexible about this, the twins each knew they'd be writing to Harry and asking him, directly. He'd know and he'd tell them.

Straight after breakfast they headed back to their shared room, set aside their prank-making experiments and began to draft a letter to Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Dumbledore opened his morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at the head table in the Hogwarts Great Hall that morning, he was utterly stunned by what he was reading.

'Harry successfully defends Sirius in a trial to the point the Wizengamot was forced to completely repeal a Statute? What, in Merlin's name?

'Then, when he goes to take his Seat, the Longbottom woman tries to end the alliance, one moment, before then turning around ready to declare _blood feud_ , the next, of all things!

'And then, to everyone's complete shock, the Longbottoms step onto the main floor of the chamber, completely awake and healthy. And Harry's supposed to have had something to do with it through the calling due of a boon and the goblin's subsequent help.

'And finally, the now ex-Regent of Longbottom, that dragon of a woman, is sent home in disgrace and Longbottom - Lord Frank Longbottom - gives Harry a public House to House apology for the behaviour of his mother.

'Sweet Merlin above! _Why_ am I only just finding out about this _now_? Why has no one already contacted me to let me know?

'I need to be allowed to come and go from the castle, as I need. This keeping me a... prisoner... _must end_!'

From four chairs away to his right, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks was quietly watching Dumbledore's reaction to the _Prophet_ with quiet amusement, while seeming to be in a discussion with her two new Heads of House for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Babbling, seeing her smirking at Dumbledore, quietly checked the man out for herself for a moment.

Turning back she said, "It appears Albus is shocked by what's in the _Prophet_. Think he might need a Calming draught?"

"Albus's problem is he's now out of the information loop, as the muggleborns would say," said Sinistra. "He always insisted he know of everything that was going on. It must really get into his craw that he's no longer in a position to even ask it, let alone demand it."

"I do believe you've hit upon the truth, Aurora," smiled Marchbanks. "Yes, indeed. Albus always was one who had an almost pathological need to know _everything_."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had been wondering if he'd not received any mail, that day, when one of the aurors brought it up from the servants' quarters. It was a pretty decent stack.

Harry took one look at it and sighed. "Fan mail?" he asked.

"Not unless you believe Ted Tonks to be a fan, Lord Potter," smiled the auror.

"Just him?" he asked.

"Just him."

He sighed again and moved the pile to the centre of the table so he could start to look through it all. Hermione stepped forward to help as the auror retreated.

After a little while she said, "This is all financial. Your liquid assets in the form of gold on hand and muggle investments."

She then suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, my god!" And was looking at a sheet of parchment in shock.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry," she said, slowly looking up at him. "You're rich!"

"I'm _aware_ , Hermione," he said. "I believe I've told you that before."

"No," she said, still looking almost in awe at him. "I mean you're _rich_ rich. You'd challenge Her Majesty and Richard Branson for being the richest person in Britain sort of rich!

"And that's just your liquid assets - gold, bonds and stocks in both worlds - not your _Net Worth_!"

Gently sliding over and grabbing her by the upper arms, he held her at arms length and said, "Hermione. Once you reach the point and can honestly say you're rich, how much above that it gets is somewhat irrelevant.

"I could, quite literally, spend over a million galleons a year and not make a dent in the Potter fortune. I rake in far more than that in interest alone.

"That's why, once I realised I was way past the point I'd ever have to worry about money again, it became just a number to me. I know some people 'keep score' about those sort of things... such as Malfoy, obviously... but that's not how _I_ think.

"To me, money is just something I have that I can give to someone else for them to give me something I want or need in return. And I have way more than enough of it to never, ever again go without.

"I value other things more highly than simple gold. I value friendship, love, family and things like that to have a value _far higher_ than any overfull vault of gold I have.

"Do you understand?"

Hermione had calmed back down as Harry talked. She was still trying to get her head around the fact her boyfriend... her betrothed... was in the top five of the richest people in the country. And he didn't consider it important.

"But―" she tried.

"No _buts_ ," he firmly said. "You make me feel like I'm the richest man in the world just by being my girlfriend."

That earned him a proper snog; and he got it, right there in the dinette. No 'wandering hands', though.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Longbottoms arrived at the Ministry, people stopped and gawked. Neville felt distinctly uncomfortable about it.

"I think all this staring is what Harry has to go through all the time," he muttered to his mother. "I used to envy him that. Not any more."

His mother just smiled back and said, "It'll pass before too much longer. People just need to get it out of their systems."

"It's still uncomfortable, though," he firmly but softly stated.

He ended up glaring at anyone that gawked at them until they reached Madam Bones's office. At least it meant he wasn't fretting about the upcoming interview he had to give.

After a quick greeting with the Director of the DMLE. Neville and his parents were escorted down to an Interview Room. It was actually the same one Harry and Hermione were interviewed in only a couple of weeks earlier.

It was also the same auror interviewers, Constance Hammer and Beauregard Fleming; though Neville did not know that.

After being told about the mild calming slash truth enhancement potion that was available to him, though he didn't know the two teens accepted the offer, Neville wisely decided he'd prefer it, too.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The previous evening, after much bugging from Dumbledore about the subject, Marchbanks finally informed Dumbledore he could go to Diagon Alley, that day, to replace some items from his partially destroyed wardrobe. However, he was not to go anywhere else but the Alley.

"You're treating me like a child," he grumped.

She immediately and firmly cast back, "I'm treating you like someone who: 'A', I really don't want here; and 'B', has been behaving appallingly since I arrived here to be Headmistress. If you don't like it, _quit_! If you won't quit, then lift your game and behave as the professional educator and school representative you're supposed to be.

"You get to go to the Alley... _only_. You get to go there to buy clothes to replace items damaged beyond repair of your wardrobe... _only_. I also expect you to be purchasing your black Professor's Robes. Then you are to immediately return here to the school. If you do not meet those conditions, the likelihood you'll be allowed to leave the school during a school day ever again will go from being 'possible' to 'highly doubtful'.

"Now, will you meet the conditions set, will you quit or will you simply not go?"

"I'm going," he grumped. He really did want to replace his wardrobe of the damaged robes.

Dumbledore left about an hour after breakfast, so as to miss the first rush of crowds.

As soon as he was gone, Marchbanks sent a house elf off with a note to a Ward Mastery team currently waiting at the Three Broomsticks that they could now come to the school.

Under Madam Bones's recommendation while as Acting Madam Minister, she organised for an expert team of Ward Masters to go through the Hogwarts' wards to see what was there. And, if and where necessary, update them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After arriving early in his office to collect what documents he needed to go forth and do battle with the bureaucrats of the Ministry, Ted was out through the floo at almost right on 9.00am.

With his mokeskin-lined briefcase in his offhand, he made his way up to the first floor and the Minister's Administration Office. He sought a copy of the building assets owned by the Ministry.

After a quick peruse through it, he smiled. The Potter Cottage wasn't listed either by name or by address; 77 Phoenix Avenue, Godric's Hollow, Devon, England. That meant even the Ministry truly recognised they did not own Potter Cottage. The fact many thought they did was just an erroneous 'guess'.

His next stop was the third floor and the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and its sub-department the Obliviator Headquarters.

When he walked in, one of the admin personnel took one look at him and sighed.

Coming forward, he politely asked, "What can Obliviator Headquarters do for you today, Mister Tonks?" He already knew it was not wise to annoy the law-wizard.

"My client would like to know more information on the work done by your Office regarding Potter Cottage as of the night of Hallowe'en, 1981," Ted replied. "He is very concerned that the enchantments, after more than a decade of being in place, might be failing."

The administration clerk gave a nod, replied, "I'll pull out the records." And turned about to go and do exactly that.

Three minutes later he was back with the file.

Ted had a quick look through it - the admin clerk could see no wrongdoing by him doing that - and asked, "Mind if I have a copy of this?"

The clerk gave a shrug and replied, "I can't see any harm in that."

Ted was quick to create a legal copy of the entire file, slipped his copy into his brief case and bid the man a good morning.

His quick perusal showed that the Obliviators had moved in within an hour of the 'event'; cleared up the mess, memory-wise; and were back the next day to put up wards to protect the place. The orders came direct from the Minister's, Bagnold's, office.

And that meant he now had a complete timeline of events, as per the documented evidence, that led to the Ministry taking possession of the cottage.

'It was a mistake,' he thought. 'A simple one; but a mistake, nonetheless.'

Happy he had the records to back up what he knew Harry would immediately move to do, he made his way out again.

Back in his office, he contacted Sirius by floo. And Sirius was stepping through a few moments later.

"I was glad to see you were up," grinned Ted.

"Andi woke me," grumbled Sirius. "Now, you said you found out something about Potter Cottage?"

Ted stepped him through the parchment-trail and said, "As you can see, it was a simple mistake by a 'staffer' in the WAS. The Wizengamot ruled the cottage was to be 'acquired as a historic site of National significance'.

"The staffer mistakenly thought that meant simply claim it. I think the 'Mot seriously meant purchase it and he or she misunderstood.

"The Minister, Bagnold, was quick to move in case of souvenir hunters picking the site clean.

"That had the DMAC back at the site first thing the next morning, but the official parchmentwork had not reached them yet. There was a high level of urgency and they believed the proper parchmentwork would get to them, sooner or later.

"They went to work and soon had the place secure with wards, charms and the like.

"And that's all she wrote until now."

"So, Harry has the right to move in and simply take it back?" Sirius asked. He was now grinning from ear to ear. If he was in his animagus form his tail would have been wagging.

"That's exactly what it means," replied a similarly grinning Ted. "He doesn't even need to notify anyone, because he's the rightful owner."

"Ha!" laughed Sirius. "Someone screwed up, big time!"

Ted nodded.

Sirius, still grinning, asked, "What are Harry's instructions if it was discovered he rightfully still owns the property?"

"Send the goblins in and secure it on behalf of the House of Potter," Ted immediately replied.

"Do it!" laughed Sirius. "I'll let Harry know."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	31. Re-warding, Taps and Pops

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty One - Re-warding, Taps and Pops**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Arriving via floo in the Leaky Cauldron, Dumbledore ignored all the glares aimed his way, wished the room in general a good morning and made his way out the back and through to the Alley.

He was just about to walk up the steps into Gringotts, when he noticed the looks of glee the two 'security' goblins standing either side of the main doors aimed directly at him.

'Oh, bugger!' he thought. 'I almost forgot. I'm currently _persona non grata_ in the bank.'

Instead, he smiled in amusement at both goblins and changed course. He headed direct to Twillfit and Tatting's.

Inside, he was seen by a clerk. "Professor Dumbledore," said the young man.

While he was shown professional courtesy by the young man, that was all he was shown. There was no true welcome in the man's voice or demeanour.

"I will speak with Terrence Twillfit, please," said Dumbledore. "I always deal directly with him."

The young man gave a curt nod and went to find his boss.

Twillfit came out about three minutes later. The time wasn't long enough to be properly considered rude, but there was a distinct lack of 'alacrity' in his attention.

Terrence, my good man," smiled Dumbledore. "I'm in need of three sets of robes. The full set, of course."

"Certainly," nodded Twillfit. "Any need for remeasurement?"

"No, no," replied the old man, lightly and softly chuckling. "I'll just need to see your colour and style selections, please."

Twillfit just gave a short nod and indicated for Dumbledore to follow him to where the styles catalogue could be found.

"Here are our latest styles," gestured Twillfit. "Of course, Madam Marchbanks has already informed us you'll be needing three robes in the Professor's basic black. However I'm sure―"

"No, no!" Dumbledore was quick to interject. Then chuckled again. "While I'm sure that is the information Griselda passed to you, I won't be needing those styles of robes. I'm looking for something a great deal more flashy that that. I'm _sure_ you understand."

"Well, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks alerted us you would be coming in this morning and informed us that, due to your greatly reduced... shall we say... financial position, you were to be supplied three sets of basic black professor's robes before you were allowed the purchase of anything else," said Twillfit. "Once those three sets are purchased, I'm more than happy to see to you acquiring what else you seek to purchase. I currently have a lovely chartreuse that's just come into stock."

Angry, Dumbledore demanded, "You allow yourself to be dictated to by Griselda? Why!?"

"Multiple reasons I'm not at liberty to discuss with you," replied Twillfit. "Part of that was the _hint_ that word will be spread by the two main alliances that we ignored her... request.

"The business we would lose far outstrips what business we receive from you."

Without a word, Dumbledore spun on his heel and stormed from the shop.

Twillfit just watched him go, sighed, closed the books he had opened for Dumbledore and shook his head.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville's interview was nowhere near as long as Harry's, or even Hermione's, lasting less than an hour. But, at the end of it, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

When he told his mother that, she replied, "Because you have unburdened yourself of it, dear. It will also no longer haunt memories of your childhood."

As soon as they were done, the two aurors escorted the three back to Bones's office.

As soon as Fleming passed Bones the Dicta-quilled statement, Frank firmly said, "I'll have a copy of that, thanks."

Bones simply nodded and created a court-approved copy, before handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said, tucking the scroll into an inner pocket. "Now, I want Algernon Rosier arrested and charged with two counts of attempted murder of a wizarding child; and two counts of attempting to end the line of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

"I've already got the parchment drawn up and completed for all four," she said. "With the statement taken under DMLE truth tonic I can now go to the Chief Warlock and have him sign off on it. Rosier will be located, arrested and in a cell before midday."

" _Good_ ," said Frank firmly.

Turning to Neville he said, "Now that your necessary part in this is out of the way, how about you head back to the Hall?"

Neville winced and said, "Errr... I'd... rather not do that."

His father frowned and asked, "Why not?"

"It means I'll be there... alone... with Gran," he quietly replied.

"Ah!" said Alice. "Then what do you wish to do?"

"I'd like to go visit Harry and Hermione," he quickly replied.

"It will take time to get an owl to them―" started his mother. She stopped when she noticed his grin.

"Alright," she carefully said. "What am I missing?"

Neville's grin widened further. "Watch," he said.

Turning back to Bones he asked, "Madam Bones, may I borrow parchment, ink and quill?"

Quickly offering them across the desk, Neville moved closer to her desk and used the 'public' side of it to write a quick note.

Once he was done, he passed ink and quill back, blew the note dry, folded it and grinned at his parents.

"Dobby!" he called.

When the little house elf appeared within seconds, he offered the note to him and asked, "Would you mind passing this note to Harry for me?"

Dobby gave a quick bob and, while reaching for and accepting it, replied, "Dobby be honoureds to, Mister Neville, Sir."

With the note in hand, Dobby popped away.

Then Neville sat back, grinning. "Something Harry taught me," he chuckled.

While his parents looked back in surprise, Bones raised her off-hand to use her finger tips to massage the bridge of her nose yet again. "I'm really beginning to _hate_ that boy."

"Actually," said Alice. "Lord Potter wrote to us while we in the time dilation chamber and told us he'd used that method to send Neville a note to alert him he knew Neville was worrying and he shouldn't."

"He did," nodded Neville. "That's what made me think of it now."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After settling his betrothed down as to how much he was actually worth, Harry finally got them started on going through the finances. Of course, one of the first documents they read was Ted's analysis of his shares in the muggle stock market. He gave that to Hermione to have a good look-over before he'd be telling Ted to go ahead with his recommended changes.

After she determined she could not tell if Ted was wrong on any of them, Harry gave them a quick glance through, shrugged his shoulders and signed off on the recommendations. That sign-off was set aside to be sent back with the rest of what they managed to get through that day later in the afternoon.

There was a short break while Harry answered a mirror-call from Sirius. He was in Ted's office.

After a quick explanation from Ted, Harry was quick with instructions. "Have the goblins, as soon as possible, move in and secure the property. If it's mine I want it secured from any further damage and or vandalism.

"Then, as soon as the goblins move in to secure the property, I want Madam Bones informed it's been done. I don't want her to be caught flat-footed when someone alerts her to how the cottage has been secured. Then we'll sit back until someone visiting the place reports it to the Ministry.

"While Madam Bones might not have had anything to do with the Ministry effectively stealing the property from me, she is still now the Acting Madam Minister; and, as such, responsible for the actions of the Ministry."

"It'll be done," Ted immediately replied. And grinned.

After recovering the documents on the rental properties they'd gone through a few days earlier, Harry and Hermione then compared them with the income the properties were generating. Each property was making a steady profit, but Harry could see a couple of warning signals within the documentation that Ted must've missed, due to the two piles being dealt with separately. He recommended changes there and set that aside.

The two teens were discussing what else to do about it when Dobby turned up and handed Harry the note from Neville.

"From Mister Neville, Sir, Master Harry," said Dobby.

Harry immediately said, "On the table, please, Dobby. And, thank you."

Dobby popped the letter onto the table and popped away.

Casting his detection charms on the letter and finding nothing, Harry picked it up and unfolded it.

~ # ~

 _Harry and Hermione,_

 _Mum and Dad have to do quite a bit of work with the Ministry and Gringotts to get started on getting their lives sorted out and I don't want to be at home alone with Gran._

 _Does Hermione mind if I pay a visit? I don't think I've ever been in a muggle home before and I think it'd be interesting._

 _Do you like how I asked via 'house elf express delivery'? I think it'll really shock my parents that I thought of calling Dobby, when I do._

 _I'm currently in Madam Bones's office in the DMLE awaiting your reply._

 _Neville_

~ # ~

Knowing it was more her permission than his, Harry handed it straight off to Hermione without a word.

After she read it, she said, "That'd be great!" And grinned.

Harry grinned back and said, "I think it'd be best if _you_ replied. That way he'll know, as it's your home, he actually does have permission."

Still grinning, Hermione gave a short nod, pulled over a small blank sheet of parchment and quickly began to write a reply. Stopping after the first line, she asked, "How will he get here?"

"Portkey," he immediately replied.

He then suddenly had a thought.

Excitedly, he said, "No, not a portkey! I've got a better idea. Write this..."

As he dictated to her what to write, Hermione wrote it down. When she'd finished, she looked at what was written and stared in shock.

"Harry, you know what this means?" she asked.

"Of course, I do. If it works, it'll show a _huge_ security hole in everyone's wards, especially at the Ministry," he grinned. "But, this will be an excellent way to prove it to Madam Bones."

"She's going to hate you even more," she giggled. "She's going to half panic."

"Meh!" he said with a shrug. "It's not as if _I_ caused the problem. I'm just pointing it out. And who else should I point it out to, if not her? Besides, if I just told her of it, I doubt she'd believe me. This way, she'll see it happening."

He hesitated a moment before he said, "Add a postscript, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes?" she asked, readying her quill.

"P.S. Harry says, please tell Madam Bones I'm sorry for her to see this happen before I warned her. But, I don't think she'd believe me if she didn't see it with her own eyes," he dictated. "I think that should do."

Once the note was written and breath-dried, Hermione called Dobby and told him what was going on.

He was all for it and popped away with the note a few moments later.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Seeing Dumbledore walk into the shop, one of Malkin's shop assistants immediately summoned her over and quietly said, "I do not wish to deal with the old fool and, if you force me to―"

"No," Malkin just as quietly sighed, "He's _my_ responsibility."

Madam Malkin's was a store Dumbledore would not usually be caught anywhere near, other than to pass it by. However, needs must.

When the dumpy little woman approached him, she politely greeted him, "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Here for your three sets of Professor robes, are you?"

That question, of course, alerted him to the fact Marchbanks had also already contacted the woman. He just didn't realise that was exactly why she asked it.

With an initial frown at her that was immediately masked again, he politely replied, "Yes, actually. However, I'm looking for something a lot more colourful than just the plain black. After all, I have an image to maintain. I'm sure you understand." And gave a light self-deprecating chuckle.

However, she had already been made aware he would try this.

"Certainly," she immediately replied. "I'm sure we can dress it up with some nice colour piping, or maybe something understated at the cuffs or hems."

After hearing the first word, Dumbledore thought he was in the clear. The follow-up, however, shut him down again.

He never saw the amusement on the face of the shop assistant, who had moved to stand out of his peripheral vision and look to Malkin.

"Errr... yes," he quietly said.

The next forty minutes in the store were almost painful for the man who hadn't worn anything darker than a muted pastel in almost thirty five years.

Eventually, he left with the best he could hope for. He'd pushed and pushed for brighter colours and larger areas but was neatly shut down every time.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," she would say. "That exceeds the limit of coloured material you are permitted to have in the specifications I've been given. I'm afraid we're just going to have to reduce that.

"No, Professor Dumbledore; I'm afraid the piping and external material panels, together, exceed the limits as stated in the specifications. I'm afraid you're going to need to choose between the piping and panels. Perhaps if we use some silk to highlight, instead? Black, of course.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I simply _cannot_ exceed the limitations as laid down by Headmistress Lady Marchbanks. She is using fitting you for Professor's robes as a test to see if I am willing to rigidly meet the specifications. If I exceed them, then she will inform the rest of the staff that Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is not an approved retailer. I simply _cannot_ afford to lose the business.

"I believe all clothing retailers the length of wizarding Britain have been given the same specifications and instructions."

Frustrated at every turn he fully intended to just dump the lot into the nearest bin until Malkin said, "I will, of course, be sending the specifications of the robes you purchased, together with a copy of the receipt, to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks... Why? So she knows I met the requirements to outfit you for your Professor's robes, of course!"

Actually, that last was not an instruction Marchbanks had given her. However, she really didn't want the man to have to return when he returned to Hogwarts without them. She decided she'd immediately floo the woman with what she'd said so her bum was protected from any backlash later.

Besides, she was enjoying tweaking the man over it; especially after what he did to Lord Potter. It was just her sense of satisfaction and 'revenge by proxy' by blocking him at every turn that drove her on.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville was getting a little antsy Harry and Hermione weren't going to get Dobby to give him a reply before his parents wanted to go. However, before that happened, the little elf returned.

"Mister Neville, Sir," said Dobby, handing him the note.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Neville accepted the note and read it. As he did so, he grinned and then laughed.

"I take it you can go?" asked his father.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"In that case, I'll organise a portkey for you," said Madam Bones.

Neville snorted in amusement and said, "I trust Harry."

"Oh?" she warily asked.

"One moment," he said.

A quick kiss and hug from his parents, Madam Bones then said, "Young man, you cannot apparate or portkey out of the Ministry, unless it is with Ministerial authorisation granted in advance. And, even then, portkeys can only be made by certain people within the Ministry; and _I'm_ one of them."

Neville just grinned and said, "I won't be using a portkey or apparating, Ma'am. Harry really _is_ smart."

"Hermione said to tell you," and here he read direct off the bottom of the parchment, "'Harry says, please tell Madam Bones I'm sorry for her to see this happen before I warned her. But, I don't think she'd believe me if she didn't see it with her own eyes'."

As Bones looked suddenly very wary, he grinned, looked to Dobby and said, "Okay, Dobby. I'm ready to go."

Dobby immediately took hold of Neville's hand and, near-instantly, both popped out of existence with a white-flash of elf magic.

All three adults sat stunned for a few moments before Madam Bones quietly said, "Awww... _shit_!"

Frank gasped, "Sweet _Merlin_! Did he just do what I think he just did?"

With both elbows now on her desk while she used both sets of fingertips to massage her brow, Bones replied, "That he just used house elf apparation to bypass the tightest security wards in the Ministry, including those on the Minister's office, with barely a thought? Yes... _dammit_!"

Alice asked, " _Would_ you have believed him?"

"No," she sighed. "Why would I? No one, to the best of my knowledge, has ever done it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Down in a Fidelius-charmed small office within the Department of Mysteries, a junior Unspeakable charged with monitoring what was happening throughout the Ministry was sitting back with his feet crossed at the ankles and propped up on a desk. He saw what had occurred in the Director of the DMLE's office, gave a start and exclaimed, "What the _Hell_?!"

As he yanked his feet off the desk, he stared more intently at one of the large mirrors before him.

"Shit!" he quietly exclaimed, before quickly activating the Dicta-quill on the desk before him and began dictating an urgent short memo for his supervisor.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With a crack of apparation, Neville appeared right in the middle of the dinette room a little apart from the table.

Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "Well! I'll be damned!"

With a sudden shout from downstairs, there was a thundering of running feet running up the stairs leading up from the lower ground floor.

Harry had his wand out, pointed at his mate in a flash and said, "Best put your hands up, Neville."

Neville immediately did just that as Harry grinned at him. The boy was looking back in shock. "H-Harry?" he squeaked.

"Just saving you from―"

" _Freeze! Aurors!_ " suddenly snapped one of that morning's auror coterie.

"... getting stunned, Nev," Harry finished.

Neville gave a yelp, but didn't move. He looked half-terrified.

As the other two aurors came running in from outside - one from out front and the other from out the back - Harry put his wand away and snickered.

"What the _hell_?" asked the youngest of the three.

"Harry?" Neville asked again.

"It's alright, aurors," said Hermione. "It's only Neville Longbottom. Harry was testing an idea to get past the wards. It worked."

" _How?_ " demanded the senior auror. He didn't look happy.

"Side-along apparation via house elf," she immediately replied.

"A house elf can side-along apparate someone?" asked the youngest.

"Yep!" laughed Harry.

" _Please_ don't do that again," said the female Auror First Class. The one who was 2IC on site.

"You might want to let Madam Bones know he's here," snickered Harry. "Dobby 'side-alonged' him right out of her office."

" _WHAT?!_ " asked the senior.

Harry snorted and said, "Neville... was side-along elf-apparated... right out of Madam Bones's... DMLE office."

Neville, trying to be helpful added, "Right in front of her."

"Oh, _crap_!" exclaimed the youngest.

The senior pulled out his badge and appeared to be trying to figure out how to send her a message via badge-taps, or something.

Hermione grinned. "If you can send her a messenger Patronus, try that."

The senior gave her a pained look and sent one. It looked something like a possum or a squirrel.

Neville, who by this time had lowered his hands, watched in confusion. "You can do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, Nev," replied a still grinning Harry. "If you can cast a Patronus, that is."

Hermione stood and gave a still confused Neville a hug. "Welcome to my home, Neville."

Finally giving her a hug back, Neville said, "Err... yeah. Thanks for allowing me to come... I think."

Harry laughed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Bones was still trying to get her head around the fact _Lord Potter_ , with the help of Heir Apparent Longbottom, yet another fourteen year old boy who hadn't even sat his OWLs yet, had just demonstrated a massive hole in their security, when the Patronus form of an opossum leapt into the office from the wall.

In an ethereal voice of one of her senior aurors, it said, " _Madam Bones, Neville Longbottom has appeared in the middle of Golf Romeo. Straight through the wards. We have a security issue._ "

As the Patronus faded away she frustratingly threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, " _No shit_!"

Frank and Alice looked to one another in amusement.

Tentatively, in case he further upset the supposed Head of wizarding Britain's security, Frank asked, "How often does Lord Potter pull stunts like that?"

With a sigh, she replied, "With much too often regularity since the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament a little over three weeks ago. He keeps referring to us all as daft morons; then goes and proves it by doing crap like _that_.

"You saw what he did with the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Statute yesterday, didn't you?"

After both Longbottoms grinned and nodded back, Frank asked,

"Were there _ever_ anti-house elf apparation wards up anywhere? Including the cells?"

"Nope!" she emphatically replied.

"So, all those folks we used to arrest and bring back here―" he began.

"Could have simply called their house elves, if they had them, to apparate them directly back out again," she finished. "Yep."

Alice asked, "What about Azkaban?"

Bones stared at her for a long moment in horror before she replied, "Well... _shit!_ "

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as Marchbanks was assured Dumbledore was out of the castle - and, therefore, out of the way - the Ward Masters from the Ministry came in.

They immediately set to work analysing the wards. It took them time, but they eventually had them all.

For what was listed at the Ministry for the wards on the castle and lands surrounding it, there were quite a few significant changes. Those added included:  
◊ - A general secrecy charm ward that subtly blocked staff and students from talking about any event out of the ordinary;  
◊ - A loyalty ward to instill loyalty towards the Headmaster or Headmistress of the time;  
◊ - An enhancement ward designed to cause aggravation between the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin;  
◊ - An avoidance ward directed at one individual - like Potter - that would cause a general desire to stay clear of a person (who is also likely to be the person);  
◊ - An almost hidden link to an artefact that was currently off the school grounds and located in the direction of London that was linked to a location ward keyed to all those on the grounds; and  
◊ - A magical power tap that was keyed to one individual - likely, Dumbledore.

Wards that were in place, but deactivated, included:  
◊ - A monitoring ward designed to monitor bullying;  
◊ - An intent based ward designed to suppress bullying;  
◊ - A monitoring and recording ward against dangerous artefacts;  
◊ - A monitoring and recording ward against the use of dark magic; and  
◊ - A monitoring and recording ward designed to block sexual assault by stunning all involved until woken by someone carrying a DMLE badge.

When Marchbanks was given the report she was, of course, furious.

"How soon can you rectify all this?" she demanded of the Team Lead.

"With control of the wards and we can drop the full ward scheme for the time, it can be done in mere minutes," he replied. "However, it's going to take about an hour to prep. I'd rather have everything in place and ready, before I drop the wards.

"Without doing that it's likely going to take us weeks. And that's beside it putting things at risk with a ward cascade failure.

"If we do the lot together... when they drop, they'll _all_ drop. That includes the muggle notice-me-not and avoidance wards. Then we bring the whole lot back up, together, as an integral set. It'll also mean that if anyone wants to change anything by doing what Dumble― by whoever did all this did, they'll have to take everything down again to do it. The other way, that protection won't be there.

"However, I'd also like your permission to add to the wards if we're going to go that far."

Marchbanks frowned and asked, "What additions?"

The Team Lead handed her a short list:  
◊ - A combined monitoring and notification ward for under-aged magic used outside of dormitories, the Great Hall and classrooms - such monitoring will immediately be entered into a book designed to accept them;  
◊ - A dark mark notification ward keyed to the Head, the Deputy and the four Heads of Houses;  
◊ - Redoing the hidden location charm ward and keying it to an automated map of the school - such map to be provided ASAP; and  
◊ - The location charm will also be tied in with the other notification charms.

Marchbanks read through it and asked, "When you say 'mere minutes', how long are we talking about here?"

"Three, maybe four," he immediately replied.

Surprised, she said, "I was expecting you to tell me about ten times that amount."

He just smiled. "That's what the prep work is for."

Nodding, she asked, "If I was to include these four you suggest we add, how much preparation time do you need, then?"

"One hour fifteen," he promptly replied. "I've never seen that location ward before and I want to study it. Whoever did it was bloody brilliant. I want to analyse it because I think the Minister should be made aware of it and what it could mean for the Ministry. I'm thinking it could be useful for places like Diagon Alley, Saint Mungo's and places like that."

She didn't even hesitate. "Do it. You have my authorisation. Come and see me when you need control of the wards and I'll hand them over to you. I'll be here in my office.

"I'll also be needing a full written report of what was there that should not have been; what wasn't there that should have been, or was deactivated; and what you've added. I'll need it for both my records and for the Acting Madam Minister."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "However, that report would have been provided, anyway."

With a slight bow of respect he left.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After leaving the office of Madam Bones - with the woman frustrated and trying to figure out a way to engineer stopping house elves side-along apparating people through the wards of everywhere, without letting the 'secret' out it was possible first - the Longbottoms began the process of getting their lives back in order in official records.

Bones suggested only one true stop was needed and that was the Minister's Administration Office one floor below her own. She even gave them both her written authorisation to put 'her' staff in that office to work on getting it all sorted out for them.

"Officially, you're still employees," she'd told them. "You were never stood down as aurors. As such, I'm authorising my staff in the Minister's Office to reactivate everything for you, as it should _never_ have been deactivated in the first place."

After Frank handed over the note from Bones to the senior Office staffer, he read it and said, "We'll get right on that. It should all be done before close of business, today. I'll send an owl when it's done, so you won't have to worry about it."

After thanking the man, that allowed them to head directly to Gringotts. They needed to find out just what his mother, as regent, had done with the accounts.

As they walked in, they were immediately greeted by the concierge goblin available for the Seven. He gave a short abbreviated bow to them both and said, "Lord Longbottom, Lady Longbottom; on behalf of Axe Lord Ragnok, we at Gringotts rejoice at your recovery. May your enemies once again tremble in fear of your presence and gold overflow your vaults."

"Thank you," said Frank. "If the Longbottom Account Manager is free, whoever that is these days, please inform him we seek a meeting with some level of urgency."

"Account Manager Irontongs expects your presence, this day, and has cleared his schedule for you," replied the goblin. "Please follow me."

When the goblin immediately spun on his heel and began to stalk deeper into the bank, the two Longbottoms followed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the time neared 11.00am Sirius had already been into the Leaky to check the place out for his meeting with Remus, then moved into the Alley proper. His initial idea for a couple of elves to clean Black Manor was shelved when he found out the initial cost and time it would take.

Instead, he contracted with a private company that combined curse breaking and cleaning to go in and do the work. He'd then organise for a house elf or two to be bonded that would then maintain the place.

While he was discussing that with the reps of the company they told him they also had a subdivision of their company that would do interior decorating as the teams worked.

"By us providing a full service, it will cut down on your costs; but, for someone like you that we believe doesn't care so much about the cost, it will also drastically cut down on the time," explained the sales rep. "As I said, though, our analysts will have to go in first to give you both a cost and an estimation of the time involved."

Sirius came away from the meeting happy to have contracted them and a time when he would meet them at the townhouse.

His next stop was in Flourish and Blotts adults only section. He found the book he needed and quickly purchased it.

A quick Tempus and he realised he'd have to hurry to the Leaky to make his meeting with Remus, so hurried back up the Alley. Unknown to both him and Dumbledore, though, he just missed the man heading down the Alley from Malkin's and heading back to Twillfit's carrying his brown paper-wrapped parcel of three black robes.

Once in the Leaky it was to see Remus sitting in a booth at the back, partially in shadow and looking as shabby as ever.

With a sigh at the appearance of his friend, Sirius adopted a light smile and casually walked over. He drew his wand as he walked, ready to erect privacy wards.

As he slid into the seat opposite, he said, "Hi, Moony."

Surprised by the appearance of his friend, Remus's face lit up. But there was still a strong hint of wariness in his expression. "Pads!" he greeted back.

"Give me a minute to put up some wards," said Sirius, bring his wand up.

He did, however, notice the twitch of Remus's hand as he raised his wand. It showed the werewolf was definitely on edge about something.

He threw up the wards - subtle masking ward that blurred their appearance, a muffling ward that turned sound coming from their booth into indistinguishable conversational noise and a very minor notice-me-not ward - before turning back to his friend.

"Going for subtlety, Pads?" asked Remus. "That's unlike you."

"That's unlike what I _used_ to be like," he corrected. "I've changed. Now, why are you so 'twitchy'?"

Remus sighed and seemed to slump a little. "As I was passing through the mountains near western Austria some... _mongrel_ began hunting me. I had to stay moving for three days and I was deep into Southern Germany and across the Danube before, whoever it was, backed off."

Sirius winced. He hated the fact there were still those 'illegal hunters' out there who liked nothing better than to hunt werewolves. It was great when they decided to go after someone like Greyback, but going after his friend was a different matter.

"Then I had to spend a few days working the docks in the Netherlands before I could get passage across to the Isles," his friend continued. "I arrived in Felixstowe early yesterday."

"But, you made it," he nodded.

"I made it," smiled Remus. "So, I didn't get much news in Italy that was more than just 'general'. What _happened_?"

"Drinks, first," he replied. "Light ales, though. This will take a while."

Once Sirius collected the drinks and brought them back, he took a few sips before sitting back in a way he could watch the room.

"Let me start back to the ninth of June," he began. "That's the night we were all in the Shrieking Shack."

That then began a very long tale of what had happened, really starting with him heading for the unplottable Island of Black in the southern part of the North Atlantic to clear out of wizarding Britain for a while.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Team Lead of the Ministry ward masters was doing a final check of the preparation of taking down the Hogwarts wards. Everything had to be perfect as they really only had one cast at this.

Seeing something he thought not quite right he barked, " _Johnson!_ "

A young man perked up and hurried over, "ET?"

Gesturing to what he felt was a mistake, the Team Lead asked, "What, in Merlin's name, do you call _that_?"

"Ah!" said Johnson. He then went on to explain the slight differences he made and why. It took a little while, too.

"Interesting," said ET, the Team Lead. He stared at it for a few long moments before he said, "Yes. That will work. However, _never_ make such a change without getting authorisation in advance, in future. Someone might have initiated a change somewhere else in the matrix that could have conflicted. Do you know what would have happened if it conflicted?"

"Errr... we... could have died?"

"More important than _that_ , you numbskull," snapped ET. " _I_ could have died. If you died it would have been your own damned fault. However, killing me would have been a true tragedy.

"I do not _want_ to be a tale of a true tragedy. I want to live to a ripe old age. I want to die of old age from exhaustion brought on by having too much sex with a pair of Scandinavian identical twins twenty... even _thirty_... years younger than me!

"Got me, Johnson?"

"Yes, ET," the young man muttered.

"Good!" snapped ET. "Lesson imparted and learned. Go away."

Once he had checked it for a third time he cast a quick Tempus away from the matrix.

"Right," he declared. "I'm going to see Marchbanks and take control of the wards. When I do, I'll send a red flare out the window. That's the signal to activate.

" _Johnson!_ Since you've been the clever little monkey, you get the privilege of activating the matrix. _Don't dawdle!_ "

"No, ET!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After purchasing his... _Uurgh!_... Professor's robes at Malkin's Dumbledore headed back to Twillfit's to get the robes he really wanted. And that chartreuse yellow sounded divine.

Walking in, this time he had to wait a few seconds after five minutes before Twillfit came out to see him. It was Twillfit's way of showing he was displeased with you.

When he finally arrived, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Terrence, there was no need for you to get 'huffy' I had to go elsewhere to buy those horrid black robes. If I was being forced to buy them, I did not want you having to sell them to me to infringe upon our creative designs."

Twillfit chose to ignore all that and asked, "Do you have your receipt? As long as I sight that I can sell you anything you can afford."

Dumbledore sighed and produced the receipt from Malkin's.

He gave a harrumph and muttered, "Cheap, worthless garbage."

"Of course," nodded Dumbledore. "I have little intention of wearing them anywhere, but in the classroom. The less I have to, the better. I _much_ prefer your sartorial splendour, which is why I've come back.

"Now we can finally get on with the _real_ reason I'm shopping."

It was while he and Twillfit were discussing what colour to pair with the chartreuse that Dumbledore felt the ward tap at Hogwarts he had his predecessor install suddenly release.

As Twillfit was recommending a dark forest green for trim, Dumbledore suddenly stiffened and cried, " _Noooo!_ "

He quickly blurted out, "Terrence, my good man. I apologise. I _must_ hurry back to the castle. I'll be back as soon as I can." He suddenly spun on his foot and raced out of the clothier. He needed to get back to find out what had happened to his ward tap.

In his haste to leave, he left his bundle of 'Malkin' robes on the counter.

As Dumbledore fled out the door, Twillfit took one look at the brown paper wrapped bundle, stared at it with distaste and gestured for his shop assistant to come over.

"Sir?" the young man asked.

"Send that to Marchbanks, would you, Peter?" asked Twillfit. "Add a note that Dumbledore left it here when he suddenly and rudely took off. There's a good chap."

With that, Twillfit left the young man to it. After all, little issues like that were the reason he and his partner hired the man. That, plus he looked delicious in robes that fit well at the hips, upper arms and shoulders, as a well-tailored robe should.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sirius was telling Remus a few of the more public stuff Harry had been up to recently, his winning of the case for Sirius against the Ministry and the stripping away of the Statute of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts together with the sudden appearance of the Longbottoms right at the beginning of the Wizengamot General Meeting, when Remus spotted Dumbledore suddenly hurry into the Leaky.

"Hey, there's Dumbledore," said Remus, beginning to rise.

Sirius immediately hit Remus with an underpowered banishing charm, knocking him back into his seat as the old man raced for the fireplace just past them. And before Remus could snap at him for the banishing charm, he hit him with a silencing charm.

A few moments later, Dumbledore barked, "Transfiguration Office, Hogwarts!" He stepped in and was gone.

Sirius immediately lifted the silencing charm as Remus surged to his feet.

"What the _hell_ , Pads?!"

With a sigh, Sirius said, "Sit down and _calm_ down, Moony."

" _Why?_ " the scarred man angrily asked.

Both knew what he meant.

"Because I _cannot_ have Dumbledore use the excuse of bumping into me in the Alley to stick me with tracking, compulsion, loyalty charms and the like," he replied.

"Why would he do such a thing?" snapped Remus.

"Because he has this _very_ unhealthy focus on Harry," he replied. "I know why, but I cannot tell you. I'm under oath. All I _can_ tell you about it is that it makes perfect sense."

Moony scowled back and said, "I _cannot_ believe Dumbledore would get up to all that sort of nonsense."

Starting to lose his temper back, Sirius said, "And I really couldn't care any less than I do right now that you don't!"

Surprised by the almost sudden vehemence in his friend's words, tone, posture and demeanour Remus sat back and stared back in not a little shock.

A few moments later, he'd calmed down enough to give a pointed look to his friend, who had also calmed back down. "What _aren't_ you telling me, Padfoot?"

"It's what you haven't told _me_ that's the issue, Moons," Sirius snapped back.

Leaning forward and staring intently at his last remaining school time friend, he asked, "During that near nine months you were at the school as a Professor, why didn't you ever tell Harry about his true heritage? You had plenty of time to do it; so, why didn't you?"

Shocked at the vehemence at the question, it was a few moments before Remus replied, "Errr... because Dumbledore asked me not to?"

Sirius sat back and stared back in fury. And it was obvious from his expression that the answer was nowhere _near_ acceptable.

Remus's inner wolf was recoiling in fear.

It was a few long moments before Sirius quietly, angrily, vehemently stated, "We're going to get you checked out by a Healer. If there's no traces of compulsions, loyalty potions or the like in your system... then, we're _done_. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Padfoot! _What_ the Hell?"

"You don't know the full story of what _that man_ did to our boy," said Sirius. "But, it's not for me to tell you. You _clearly_ won't believe me."

He pulled a couple of galleons from his pocket and dumped them on the table. "Go to the _Daily Prophet_ and ask for back-copies of the paper. The specific days you're looking for are the twenty fifth and twenty sixth of November; and the week starting Monday, the thirtieth of November. Hell, get the ones in between, too.

"You _need_ to read them. You won't believe me, otherwise. Then, once you've done that, talk to a few people to get their views of what happened and contact me again. I expect to hear from you within the week.

"Then, when I do, I'm taking you to see my cousin, Andi. She's a Master Healer and very well trained in detecting lingering traces of potions within your system."

Then he rose and said, "Take care of yourself until then, Remus." And spun about and left.

Remus was left sitting there wondering what had just happened. The two galleons remained sitting on the table for almost a minute before he scooped them up as he rose. He made his way out to the Alley, heading towards the offices of the _Daily Prophet_.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the time Dumbledore made it back to Hogwarts and hurried up to the Headmistress's office, the ward master team were just completing their work and the wards were coming back up. He hadn't even noticed the gargoyle had immediately stepped aside for him, or what it meant.

Almost bursting into the office he saw Marchbanks and 'ET', the Team Lead. He recognised the man, immediately.

"What the Hell have you _done_?" he demanded.

Marchbanks snapped right back, "Professor Dumbledore, _mind your tone_!"

ET smirked and replied, "The school's wards have been reconfigured. Your power tap has been removed."

Still angry, but now also quite fearful, the old man snarled, "Do you realise what you've _done_?"

"I am a Ward Master with over forty years experience," replied ET. "Of _course_ I know what I've done. And I resent the implication―"

" _I need that tap!_ " yelled Dumbledore. "When Voldemort comes back, that tap is the _only_ way I'll have enough power to again fight him!"

"Albus Dumbledore; _that is enough_!" snapped Marchbanks.

When Dumbledore just glared back in fury, she practically hissed at him, "You and I will be having a long talk, later, about you siphoning power from the Hogwarts wards for your own ends. An act which, I will point out, is clearly illegal."

Turning a glance to ET she said, "Though, by his own admission to having committed this act has practically rendered the idea moot, please check."

ET gave a nod and, like a striking snake, quickly raised his wand and lashed out with a charm at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, still with most of his attention on Marchbanks, was not even prepared to fend it off. It made him immediately glow green for a moment.

"It's confirmed," he said, still staring at Dumbledore and prepared to react. "The power tap was, indeed, linked to Dumbledore. It was feeding _him_ the power."

"Thank you," she nodded, also still staring at Dumbledore; her eyes fixed upon him just as intently as ET's. "Professor Dumbledore, you are dismissed. Leave my office, now."

Dumbledore, his wand gripped in his hand in white-knuckled anger where he'd suddenly drawn it from his belt without even realising it, stared back for a few moments before he suddenly spun on his foot and stormed out.

As he stormed out, Marchbanks snapped, "And, due to your behaviour, your leave to attend to your shopping in Diagon Alley is now hereby revoked!"

Ignoring her, he clawed his hands into fists and stormed out the door. Marchbanks banished it shut and sealed it.

Not until a few seconds after he had gone did either Marchbanks or ET relax again.

"I think you'll be leaving via my floo, Edward," said Marchbanks. "I take it your people are waiting for you out in Hogsmeade?"

He gave a nod and replied, "They are."

"Then I recommend flooing to the Three Broomsticks and meeting up with them there," she suggested. "And I expect a copy of that report within three days."

"You'll have it tomorrow," he said. "You'd have it this afternoon if I didn't have to go and talk to the Acting Madam Minister, first."

"Thank you, Edward," she nodded.

As suggested, as soon as he exited the floo in the Three Broomsticks ET collected the rest of his team and headed directly back to the Ministry. After he gave a verbal report to the Acting Madam Minister he'd be able to go and celebrate with his team. The report could wait until after that.

In her office, Marchbanks carefully listed in her ongoing report concerning Dumbledore's actions this latest 'shenanigan'. However, his siphoning power from the castle's wards, on its own, she already knew to be enough to fire him.

Now she just needed to consider when she would do precisely that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry was still working through a lot of the financials regarding the House of Potter, Hermione had taken Neville on a tour of the house.

She first took him to the top floor and showed him her suite and the other two guest bedrooms located up there, then down to the first floor with the Master Bedroom suite and Harry's suite. She next took him on a tour of the upper ground floor (main floor), where they tended to spend most of their time. And, finally, down to the lower ground floor with its access to the double garage, the laundry, the media room and the servants' quarters which the aurors had taken over.

Coming back up to the main floor she led him back into the dinette.

Knowing the tour would soon be over when Hermione led Neville down to the lower ground floor, Harry had decided to pack away what he was working on for the time being.

He had just entered the kitchen and was already arguing with Dobby about what to have for lunch.

Harry was all set to make snacks, while Dobby was insistent he have a proper meal.

Hermione took one look at the stance of the both of them and said, "Harry, stop arguing with Dobby. Dobby, Harry needs a mid-morning snack."

"Master Harry be cookings dinner," the little elf declared. "Dobby be cookings brekky and lunch!"

"I was just going to―" Harry started, until he saw the look on Hermione's face and the shock on Neville's. He sighed and grumbled, " _Fiiiine_."

"Harry, we have a guest," she said. "Between the two of us we need to come up with how to keep the three of us occupied."

"We could always―" he stopped as he had a sudden idea and his face lit up in happiness. "Hermione; you have a video player, right?"

Surprised at the idea, she said, "Ah! That _is_ a good idea."

Rounding on Neville she asked, "What do you know about the muggle entertainment medium known as 'television'?"

Neville looked back in confusion and replied, "Nothing?"

As both other teens grinned back, Harry snapped out of it and said, "Hermione, take him down and get things set up. See if you can find something that gives a halfway decent showing of modern muggle Britain. _I'm_ going to teach Dobby how to make... _popcorn_!"

As she began to lead Neville out again, she said, "Don't worry about drinks. There's a small bar fridge down stairs that we use to store the fizzy drinks in!"

As they left, Harry wheeled on Dobby and said, "I'm about to show you something muggles snack on when they're at, what they call, _cinemas_. It's really quick and easy to do and only has three ingredients - butter, dried corn kernels and salt. The secret is in the timing and heat."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	32. Ron's Wobbly

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I'll also use this time to address a couple of points I noticed raised when scanning reviews or PMs:  
A. The Dursleys - Harry wants to have the 'privilege' of dealing with them and will do so in the fullness of time. There's no hurry. That's why he made the claims before the Wizengamot he did. He didn't want them taking his chance to personally deal with them out of his hands.  
B. The muggle Government's programme on installing the surveillance cameras and what the wizarding world needs to do about it - It takes a _lot _of time to write a proper new Bill/Statute and very few purebloods believe it, anyway. According to people like Ogden, there are more important things to deal with, first.  
C. Dumbledore looking inept - It's been less than two months. In that time; he's lost his power (political), all positions of authority _except _as a professor have been stripped from him; he's lost his power (personality), very few people trust him any longer and no one seems prepared to provide him any assistance; he's lost his power (informational), he's being deliberately kept in the dark by Marchbanks and the rest of the Hogwarts staff and his information sources outside the school, other than via the untrustworthy information source known as the_ Daily Prophet _, no longer provide him any either and he can't get out of the school and use his power of personality to regain what else he's lost; he's lost his power (financial), with his money sources extremely curtailed he can't 'buy' what he needs to regain his powers/authorities; he maintains his power (magical), but has lost the power boosts from Fawkes and the power tap. Being very used to having all that and now losing it, every time he tries to get back to his 'feet' he's being knocked down again before he can stabilise things in his favour. Is it, therefore, any wonder he appears inept?  
C. Bones (or, Things Harry has raised, but have not yet been dealt with or have apparently been missed) - Bones is currently having to do the work of two important positions effectively on her own, Minister and Director of the DMLE. She's good, but even she can only accomplish so much in such a limited amount of time. Give her time. There are things she knows she needs to get done, but there are other things that need to get done_ right the Hell now _!_ The _trouble is, Harry and his people keep hitting her with more and more to do so she, too, is being constantly knocked out of her comfort zone and having to scramble to achieve anything. That's why she commented to him, 'I hate you.' There was no spite in it; just frustration. She has not (yet?) figured out she needs to delegate more of the work of the Director onto her 2IC to give herself more time.  
D. Harry himself - He's had years to plan what he's now doing and part of that is to keep people mentally off-balance. He did that to Hermione straight away to get her to think things through and is now giving her time to regain her inner equilibrium, all with a new way of ___thinking_ and new ___knowledge_. It's what he keeps doing to Bones and knows is being done to Dumbledore. If you keep people off-balance they cannot formulate an effective counter. He's also spacing out what he wants to accomplish to both keep people off-balance for longer and also give them some time, if they scramble, to get done what needs to get done. He's being strategic. In that way he has some measure of control; people have to react rather than act proactively. He still has other things to do/use yet to maintain that state. And Ted Tonks is ___(unknowingly?)_ proving to be a godsend in helping him with that.  
E. Marchbanks - She's already figured out what Harry is doing and, besides, she thinks it's something that should have been done decades earlier. She also thinks herself too old to get all excited/frustrated about it, anyway. If anything, she's amused by it all. In her mind a bit of excitement, every now and then, is good for the soul.  
F. Voldemort - He knows he's vulnerable. His power (magical) is curtailed by his 'Babymort' form; his power (informational) is curtailed to the _Daily Prophet _and what Pettigrew can carefully gather; he can't risk Pettigrew to go out and get him more information/intelligence as he needs him, else he will die without the rat making the potion for him; and things are happening that don't fit with what he was expecting to happen. He doesn't know who else he can trust and knows that, if he calls the wrong follower or loses Pettigrew, he could easily die again. And he doesn't want to risk reverting to a wraith form for yet another thirteen or more years. As such, he's being both reticent to act and is taking his time to gather what little information he can before he plans what to do next. He's 'not a bloody Gryffindor'.  
_

 _Anyways, on with the drama!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Two - Ron's Wobbly**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because of the almost 'express' service in both the Ministry and Gringotts in getting things back into order, Frank and Alice spent longer in Gringotts than they originally planned. They took a look at the actual finances of the House.

A quick review of the books of the House showed that Augusta had not been a poor regent when it came to the finances. If anything, she actually did a better job than Frank, if he was honest about it, could do.

Sitting back with a sigh he said, "So, Irontongs, there was no activity related to Gringotts, on her part, that you would consider suspect?"

"None," the goblin immediately replied. "She did well by the House. And was even _ruthless_ in a couple of the business dealings."

Alice frowned and asked, "Were any of those dealings against a House in the Alliance?"

"No," replied the goblin. "She made no financial moves that would be considered against the intent of the alliance."

Frank finally nodded and looked to his wife. "Alice?" he asked. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Yes," she immediately replied. "Remove her from full access to the accounts and re-establish the stipend for her. That's missing."

Frank quickly checked and noticed she was correct.

With a nod he looked to Irontongs and said, "Recreate the vault for Augusta Longbottom and re-establish her familial stipend to the same amount as prior to her becoming Regent, increased by... ten percent. The stipend is to be deposited into that vault, as per the previous arrangement. When I release her to do so, she may come into the bank and collect her key. That may be a while, however."

Alice, still looking at the financials, said, "There's no vault for Neville."

" _What!?_ " asked Frank, leaning over to see for himself. Once he did he snarled, " _Damn_ that woman!"

Straightening back up he was a moment to centre himself again before he said to Irontongs, "Create a similar vault for my son and Heir, Neville. Place within it one thousand galleons. Have it refill back to the thousand galleons annually. Make the first of December the anniversary of that."

As Irontong nodded and began to write on the parchment before him, Alice quietly sighed and said, "Neville must have no idea how to manage his own finances. That's yet _another_ thing we're going to have to teach him, _fast_."

Once Irontongs was ready again, Frank continued, "Next, we need to adjust our Wills with an addendum. I want to remove the line regarding Regency and replace it with my Heir Apparent being granted immediate emancipation, together with self-regency of the House both actual and fiscal. He will, as of the moment of our passing, be considered Lord of the House."

Irontongs nodded and replied, "I'll have the addendum written up and ready to be signed for when you next visit."

"Then, I believe we are done," said Frank, standing. His wife was only a half heartbeat behind.

Irontongs said, "I shall have the vault key for young Heir Primary Neville Longbottom ready by this afternoon, at the latest."

"Thank you," said both adults.

Irontongs gave a nod, closed the folder in which he was taking notes and said, "May your ventures prove fruitful and your conquests be overwhelming. Fare thee well."

"Fare thee well, Irontongs," Frank replied, as he and his wife made their way out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dreading the meeting for almost the entire morning, Arthur Weasley and Clifford Perkins were finally summoned to Amelia Bones's office about an hour before lunch.

As both men entered, she was muttering something about ward masters, smart-aleky young men and manipulative old gits.

She took a look at the pair of them, indicated the pair of chairs before her desk and said, "Take a seat, gentlemen."

As Weasley and Perkins took seat, Bones was moving one small pile of documents before her off to one side and bringing another pile into its place.

As soon as both were seated she said, "Right... gentlemen... You know of what happened regarding the Statute for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts yesterday, yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Weasley for them both.

"Good; Because that very statute is at the heart of what we need to talk about today," she said.

Forty minutes later, Weasley and Perkins left the office of 'The Boss' and returned to their own. Neither noticed the intervening distance or time from when they left one office and returned to the other.

As both sat, Perkins finally spoke. " _Merrr_ -lin!"

"Yeah," said Weasley. "We need to find a bigger set of offices."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, wondering what to do next, when a house elf appeared and dropped a package on his desk. Of course he immediately recognised it as the package he'd forgotten on Twillfit's counter.

On top was a note.

~ # ~

 _Albus,_

 _Mister Twillfit was nice enough to forward your package you left on his counter._

 _Now that you have the replacement robes you were sent to purchase, there will now be no need for you to go to the Alley for the foreseeable future._

 _Headmistress Marchbanks  
(NOT Griselda)_

~ # ~

Screwing the note up in his hand, Dumbledore flung it across the room and, with a snarl, fired an Incendio charm at it. He overpowered it.

In so doing he nearly set the other of his two armchairs alight in the process.

However, he did manage to burn the slip of parchment, this time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On his return to the Tonkses' home, Sirius sighed in somewhat disappointment at the end of his meeting with Remus. Though the old man did not even know they were there, he had to resort to blocking his 'old friend' from getting the man's attention.

He wasn't yet ready to directly interact with Dumbledore. And was even amazed the old man had not yet tried to get hold of him to use him as some sort of 'cat's paw' or 'stalking horse' against Harry.

However, he was certain of one thing; the old man would definitely try to use Moony that way. As a werewolf, if Dumbledore succeeded in turning him into one or the other, Moony would not be protected by law.

He needed Remus to get those old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ , read them and come to the right conclusion himself. If there was any one in their group other than Lily who could have been a Ravenclaw, it was Moony. If he read those copies of the _Prophet_ he would figure it out for himself.

After raiding Ted's liquor cabinet, he came away with a small glass of muggle whiskey. He dropped into one of the chairs in the lounge, kicked his feet forward and lounged back with the small glass in his off-hand. He needed to figure out what to do next. He needed to think.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Arthur, still stunned with the news Perkins and he received from Bones, asked for and received permission to 'floo home for lunch and speak with the wife'.

As he popped out of the floo, Molly took one look at who it was and her face fell. "Oh, _no_ , Arthur."

"No, Molly-wobbles," he quickly said. "It's not like that."

Indicating the kitchen he said, "I can only stay for a little while, but I have some rather surprising and outstanding news."

Once in the kitchen and with a plate for lunch before him, Arthur began to speak between mouthfuls of food as he told her what 'Madam Bones' had told him and his partner was to happen to his office.

"So," she said. "You and Cliff have to see to probably at least _quadrupling_ your Office to seven or more people. You have to find the staff to staff it who are all muggleborn or at least muggle-raised, as they need that grounding and understanding of muggle artefacts to properly do that job. And you and Cliff both have to attend the DMLE auror muggle-awareness course - both basic and advanced - within the next three months."

"Yes, Molls," he replied with a nod. "On top of that, once we get the muggleborn staff started, one of the jobs of the new Office will be designing a _new_ set of muggle-awareness courses. One that, according to Madam Bones, will have to include things like living for three days non-stop in a purely muggle home, information on 'vidya' recordings and cameras and things like that.

"Madam Bones is organising for a new 'Muggle Instructor' who will be a muggleborn. That person will be working with Cliff and I to design the new courses and will then be the new instructor for the courses.

"It's all pretty exciting. However, it seems it might just be all too much for Cliff, as he's already said to me he's thinking about retiring. So, that'll be another member of staff I'll need to replace."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After watching two different movies and somewhat over-indulging in sampling both popcorn and fizzy drink for the first time, Neville was almost bouncing off the walls in a combined excitement and sugar high rush.

He was exuding so much magic from it Harry and Hermione had to rush him out of the media room, lest he cause the electronic equipment to short.

Back up in the dinette Harry was almost giggling at Neville's enhanced 'enthusiasm' for what he'd seen and tasted.

"That was _a-maz-ing_!" the boy was gushing and speaking overly quick. "Who knew muggles could do that? That was like a stage play and a portrait and a pensieve _all_ rolled into one! _Brilliant_!

"Neville!" said Hermione. "You need to _calm down_!"

"How can anyone be calm after watching that... viewing that... doing that... _whatever_!" he enthusiastically retorted. " _Brilliant!_ "

Hermione turned her glare on Harry and softly said, "His parents are going to kill you."

"It'll burn off soon enough," he tried, speaking just as softly back.

Neville was still practically bouncing off the walls.

"I _have_ to come back again and do that some more!" declared the sandy-blonde haired boy. "That was... _wow_!"

Harry sighed and pulled a sheet of parchment out and wrote a quick note on it.

~ # ~

 _Frank and Alice_

 _Please forgive Neville. He's 'suffering' from imbibing too much sugar and popcorn. Think of it as a short-term overcharged Pepper-Up Potion, but muggles call it a 'sugar high'._

 _When it wears off he's likely to very quickly fall fast asleep with no ill effects. Muggles call coming off a sugar high as 'crashing'._

 _Harry_

~ # ~

He quickly folded it and attempted to get the attention of his still very much currently hyperactive friend.

"Neville!" he firmly said, finally getting the boy's attention.

"Hunh?"

Holding the note forth he said, "When you go home... as soon as you see either your Mum or Dad, hand them this note, alright?"

"Yeah! Right-o, Harry!" declared the other boy, taking it and practically ramming it into his pocket.

"Don't forget!" Harry firmly ordered.

"I won't!" he declared.

Hermione just looked at the pair of them in exasperation. But, she was also trying not to laugh at it all.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Eventually, as Neville was finally starting to get over the effects of the sugar and popcorn, plus the excitement of watching a movie for the first time, a house elf popped in and handed Neville a note.

"Thank you, Fluxy!" he happily replied, taking the note and opening it.

After a few seconds he said, "Mum and Dad are back home at the Hall. I hafta go! See ya!"

Before either Harry or Hermione could say a word, Neville held his hand out for the elf. A moment later they were both gone with a crack.

Harry gave a snort of amusement and said to Hermione, "Well, I certainly hope he remembers to give them that note."

"I still think they might want to kill you," she smirked.

" _Maaaay_ -be," he replied. "However, as Frank's declared me his personal hero, I can't see that happening."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Neville gone, Harry was able to return to what he was working on. But, first, he wanted to write a few letters and get a few things happening before he properly returned to it.

His first was instructions for Ted.

~ # ~

 _Ted Tonks_  
 _Law-wizard of Record_  
 _for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _Diagon Alley_  
 _London_

 _Ted,_

 _First, I need you to look into whether or not the floo can be connected to the home of the Grangers. Now that Hermione is both the magical ward of the Lord of Black and the betrothed of the Lord of Potter, I wanted to see if this would get around the law against muggle homes having the floo connected._

 _Second, I need you to set up an anonymous donation to pay for a mind-Healer to help Luna Lovegood get over her mother dying in her arms and to help Ginny Weasley get over being partially possessed by the spirit of Tom Riddle for most of her first year at Hogwarts._

 _I do not want either of them or their families finding out I paid for it and I do not want either of their families deciding the monetary donation could be 'put to other uses'. Claim, for instance, it is from a wealthy witch who did not like the idea two young innocent pureblood witches have suffered such mental trauma and nothing was done for either of them._

 _As an aside, I got your second stack of documents you deem to be both urgent and important enough for me to go through and make decisions. Are you_ _trying_ _to bury me in parchmentwork, or something? Sheesh!_

 _Harry_

~ # ~

With the note written, Harry was going to hand it to Dobby to take, but knew he hadn't made much use out of Hedwig for what she was designed to be, a mail owl, for the past couple of weeks.

Rising from the dinette table he went and opened the window and was just in time for her to glide in. Once in through the window, she performed a tight bank to bleed off speed and landed on the table before turning to him.

"Prek."

"Yep," he replied. "A letter to be delivered."

Walking back to the table and sitting down he was quick to tie the letter to her leg.

"For Ted Tonks in his office in Diagon Alley, girl," he told her.

She quickly checked for herself the letter was secure, gave him another muted Snowy bark and took off back out the window.

Thinking, he quickly checked the time and smiled.

'If I start dinner now,' he thought, 'I wonder what I can come up with?'

So much for working on House documents.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Unspeakables update that evening was that the Dog had met with the White Wolf. Leo and Lisa were working on getting their parchmentwork sorted, now they're back in the land of the living. Little Old Lady got one up on White Beard. Apparently White Beard had been a naughty boy and set in place a power tap on the Hogwarts' wards, among other things. The wards are now back to what they should have been, plus some extras, and―

"He did _what_?" asked their team warder.

"The White Knight decided we all needed another example of why we're all daft morons... his words, not mine... and figured out a way to get through practically any ward, in and out, that everyone else missed," replied the reporter, ignoring the warder's shock. "Apparently, a house elf can side-along apparate a witch of wizard and, since there are no wards I'm aware of that block a house elf apparating through them, it now means witches and wizards can get through practically every ward."

"Oh, sweet bloody Merlin!" the warder exclaimed. "Do you know what this _means?_ "

"Wards to block witches and wizards from getting through via portkey or apparation are now pretty much useless?" asked another.

"No, you _git_!" exclaimed the now exasperated warder. "It means... all those pureblood witches and wizards who own house elves and are in... say... Azkaban? Can get out whenever they bloody want to! All they have to do is call their house elf to come and _take_ them out!"

"Oh!" said the other, suddenly realising.

"Yeah... _oh_!" snarked the warder.

"That's not good."

"No, it bloody well _isn't_!" grumped the ward expert, who felt as if his very world was crumbling around him. "And the Knight's _not_ supposed to be making people like _me_ feel like I'm one of those _daft morons_ of his!"

That had others snickering at their team member's heightened annoyance.

"Well," continued the reporter, "Monocle has already been in contact with Croaker to develop a way to block it. Croaker's not happy because, as you know, _we_ use a very similar method to get through wards when and where necessary."

"And so we ward and charm masters are going to have to come up with an idea that allows the blocking of side-along elf-popping the Knight has figured out, while also allowing our special method of apparation through," snarked the warder. "Merlin damn it!"

Again his fellow section members showed him their empathy for him by laughing at him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had prepared another slow-roast, lamb this time, and talk was somewhat lively around the table at dinner, that night.

Sirius had told them about his meeting with Remus Lupin and how it didn't end so well; and about organising a cleaning crew for his old family home on Grimmauld Place in Kings Cross, inner south London proper.

"That's a pretty run down area," said Wendell.

Sirius shrugged and said, "With wizarding forms of travel and warding it really doesn't matter what the area is like. A wizard could have a high class mansion in the area and it still wouldn't stick out for the muggles. Muggle Notice-Me-Nots take care of that."

Hermione asked, "Do you think Professor Lupin _will_ read those old editions of the _Daily Prophet_?"

"I hope so, yes," he replied. "He'll want to know what's going on and, since I wouldn't tell him, he'll go read those back issues."

"Why have him read the back issues and not just tell him?" asked Monica.

"Because, he won't believe me," he replied. "He'll just think I'm trying to prank him.

"With everything that's happened over the past three weeks _I_ probably wouldn't believe it either, if someone had just told me."

After dinner, Monica pulled Sirius aside into the kitchen and told him about her fears about Harry's education.

Sirius heard her out and said, "Alright. I got your letter this morning and I'm going to ask you a question. Don't get upset with me about it, as I'm just doing my duty both as Harry's godfather and Hermione's magical guardian."

When she nodded back he flat-out asked, "Is your endgame here to have Harry and Hermione sleep together, have sex and for your daughter to fall pregnant, so it activates the binding portion of the Betrothal Agreement?"

Monica, at first shocked by the question, scowled and replied, "No. And I don't know how you could think I _wouldn't_ get upset by that question."

Sirius nodded and said, "I'm sorry, but whether or not you got upset about it is not really my concern. My primary concern, here, is the protection of those kids and Harry's familial legacy. However, you've answered the questions and I believe you. I just needed to hear it out of your own mouth."

Monica, still frowning, asked, "So, does this mean you're going to talk to Harry or not?"

"Actually," he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out the book he purchased earlier in the day from Flourish and Blott's, "In the short time I've known him, it's already easy to understand he learns more by _reading_ about it that listening to someone else _talk_ about it.

"Besides, I have a very well-known reputation for pranking people; sometimes, unfairly, quite inappropriately. While the first part is true the second is not. However, that's what I'm tagged with.

"Therefore, I'm giving him this book and will impress upon him he and I will be talking about it once he's finished it."

Monica took the book and began to thumb through it a bit. "This is actually... surprisingly quite informative. It is not the sort of book I would expect to be found in the wizarding world.

"There's actually similar books in the muggle world, but this one seems a great deal better than those."

"The purpose of this book is not to educate kids on sex," said Sirius. "It's for kids to understand what it is and how it can lead to them being trapped in a loveless marriage. It's to protect Heirs, like Harry, from some witch with delusions of getting herself pregnant and trapping the heir into marrying them as a way to lift her standing in our world; or just putting the family of the father in a position where her family has to be 'paid off'.

"Actually, that second one is probably the main reason of the two, if I was being honest about it."

Monica gave a huff and said, "I shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, when do you want to give it to him? I think the sooner, the better."

Sirius gave a nod and said, "Now, then. How about you send him to me?"

Monica gave her own nod and said, "I'll go get him and send him in." Then she stopped and said, "Actually, to keep Hermione out of this, how about you go into the office and I'll send him there?"

"Good idea," he replied.

As the two separated, Sirius headed via the hallway into the office and sat at the 'discussion' table and waited. He put the book on the table and thought about how to broach the subject.

Less than a minute later, Harry came in. He appeared a little confused. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"I do," nodded his godfather. Indicating the other chair he said, "Take a seat."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry came out almost red with embarrassment and had the book tucked up inside his windcheater. He quickly went up to his room and put it there, stuffed between two of the folders of the stuff he received from Ted. There was no chance in Hell he wanted Hermione to see he had it.

When he came downstairs after giving his face a wash, Hermione immediately asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he was quick to mumble.

Sirius, realising Harry made a poor liar for Hermione, said, "Business between the Lord of Black and one of his Heirs, Hermione. Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Oh," she replied, "Alright then."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At just after breakfast the next morning, Harry received a letter back from the aurors. It was from the twins.

"When you're next in contact with Misters Frederick and George Weasley," he said. "Please impress upon them _not_ to try to attach charms designed to prank the recipient to their correspondence. Depending on what it is, it can be seen as attempted assault."

Surprised, Harry said, "I'll do that."

With a mental sigh, he thought, 'Idiots. Trying to prank a Lord of one of the Seven? That can get you discovering what the inside of Azkaban can look like from the point of view of a prisoner _as_ a prisoner.'

~ # ~

 _Harrikins,_

 _Something is worrying Mum about what happened at the Wizengamot yesterday. We suppose that'll be two days ago for you. And it's worrying us that she won't tell us._

 _Since you should've been there, we were hoping you could let us know. Just in case it was something that we should know about, yeah?_

 _Hope to hear back from you soon,_

 _Gred and Forge_

 _P.S. Don't get upset about the donkey ears. We don't want to see you make an ass of yourself. Ha!_

~ # ~

With a sigh, he thought, 'Well, at least I know what the prank was meant to be.'

Thinking of what to write in reply, he called Dobby and asked him to bring down the stack of documents he was working on the previous day, plus fresh parchment, ink and quills. With the visit from Neville very little of it got done and he really needed to put some effort into it today.

With the documents set aside, he pulled parchment, ink and quill before himself and began to write his response.

~ # ~

 _Fred and George,_

 _Firstly, please be aware that my auror 'shadows' are still with me. They go through my mail before I get it. That's because Dumbledore tried to slip me an auto-portkey in a letter and, if it wasn't for Dobby grabbing it first, I'd have been portkeyed right out of Hermione's home._

 _Yes, I'm staying with Hermione at the moment. But, I'm sure you guys had figured that out ages ago._

 _The aurors have requested of me to ensure_ _you two_ _are made aware that a prank, even a harmless one, can be seen as assault when it's directed towards a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. You also need to be made aware that sending a wizarding prank into a muggle home can be seen as a breach of the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, Code 13. It, too, can lead to you getting into serious trouble with the DMLE._

 _So, guys; knock it off, in future -_ _please_ _. I don't want to see your trying to pull a prank on me being the reason you both find yourselves serving a bit of time in Azkaban._

 _Warning delivered. No more needs be said._

 _Next bit of news for you. Hermione and I are now betrothed through a Betrothal Agreement. That's something I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't picked up on yet. The reasons are quite a few and not something I or Hermione are discussing with anyone outside of the immediate families. I can tell you one of them is_ _not_ _because Hermione is pregnant, or anything. (In case you were wondering.)_

 _The second point of note is that Sirius Black, Lord of Black, is also now her magical guardian._

 _The advantages, you should know, is so that Hermione is now protected. If anyone tries anything to interfere with the Betrothal Agreement, such as loyalty or - dare I say - love potions, both the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter, along with both alliances, will be brought to bear on anyone who tries._ _NO exceptions!_

 _So,_ _please_ _don't try to aim one of your pranks in her direction, either. Sirius has already sworn he will be very protective of his magical ward; and the Potter-Longbottom Alliance will be the same. Anyone trying to even look with disdain on her or the Agreement will very quickly be wishing they could find a hole under a secrecy charm somewhere and hide._

 _As for what happened two days ago. For the three days leading up to the Wizengamot meeting I was working on two projects._

 _The first was getting Frank and Alice Longbottom cured of their afflictions that had them in Saint Mungo's for the past thirteen years. Yes, you read that right, curing Frank and Alice Longbottom. Both are now healthy and hale and back to their best. During the initial part of the meeting of the Wizengamot, Lord Frank Longbottom took back control of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom from his mother, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom. We both then took our Seats._

 _This means the Potter-Longbottom Alliance will soon, once again, be a force to be reckoned with, within wizarding Britain. Very soon the Potter-Longbottom and Black Alliances will be working together to sort things out._

 _The other thing that happened occurred just before the start of the General Meeting of the Wizengamot and is why your mother was probably worried. That was the trial of Sirius for a Breach of the Statute for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts._

 _I and Ted Tonks, law-wizard, were the defence team for Sirius. I was actually quite ropeable with the Ministry attempting to do that, because of the following muggle artefacts that are also blatant breaches of the Statute and nothing's ever been done about them. Hell, three of them were where the Ministry itself was responsible for the breaches._

 _The_ _Hogwarts Express_ _\- stolen muggle artefact. Stolen during the height of the second world war (War with Grindelwald) from the rightful muggle owners - by the Ministry!_  
 _The_ _Knight Bus_ _\- stolen muggle artefact. Stolen from the rightful muggle owners in 1939 at the beginning of the second world war from the rightful muggle owners - by Ernest Prang under direction from, you guessed it, the Ministry!_  
 _The current building housing_ _St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_ _\- purchased muggle artefact. Purchased from the muggle company Purge and Dowse Ltd in 1962 - under direction from the Board of Directors of the Saint Mungo's Hospital Fund._  
 _A_ _K6 Model telephone kiosk_ _ & the __Automatic Electric payphone model 233G_ _within - stolen muggle artefacts. Stolen from the muggle Government-owned British Telecom sometime shortly after 1955 - by the Ministry!_

 _Those are the four I was going to present as evidence in Sirius's trial. However, there's a lot more than that I wouldn't have presented but made the Wizengamot aware of many of them._

 _Acting Madam Minister of Magic and Director of the DMLE, Madam Director Amelia Bones wears a_ _monocle_ _that is of muggle construction, thereby meeting the definition of a muggle artefact, and has been enchanted. This would have breached the Statute._  
 _Ex-Chief Warlock and Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore wears_ _spectacles_ _of muggle construction and he has enchanted them. This, too, would have breached the Statute._  
 _Current Headmistress of Hogwarts, Lady Griselda Marchbanks, makes use of a muggle constructed_ _cane_ _, which has been enchanted. This, also, would have breached the Statute._  
 _The enchanted entranceway between the muggle side of Kings Cross Station and_ _Platform 9¾_ _is also such._  
 _So, too, is the hiding of the_ _Leaky Cauldron_ _behind Notice-Me-Not and anti-muggle wards.  
The memorial to my parents in Godric's Hollow is actually an enchanted __muggle_ _war memorial. That one was enchanted under the direct orders of the Wizengamot._

 _And that's just some of the stuff I figured out in a single day! Later, I also remembered about the_ _Ministerial cars_ _that picked us up from the Leaky to take us to the station at the beginning of my third year - your fifth - but didn't remember for the trial. Those, too, are illegal under the Statute (though I do believe they were probably purchased, rather than stolen)._

 _Because of that I proved that the Statute, in what was its current form, was both unworkable and utterly unenforceable. So, the Wizengamot had no choice but to strip it from the books until it can be rewritten into something that actually makes sense. I would not have been satisfied with anything else and would have forced Madam Bones's Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, to arrest the lot of those who were involved; including his own boss._

 _However, because I knew this would have negatively impacted upon certain Ministry employees - How's your father these days, boys? - I ensured Madam Bones will be redeveloping the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and the Statute into something that actually properly works. I'm not positive but, if I've read the play right, your father is about to get a 'promotion' out of it._

 _Anyways, that's all the news I've got for you I can pass along. I hope this alleviates your worry over why your mother is worried. I do not believe she needs be._

 _Oh, and my betrothed, Hermione, says, 'Hi!'_

 _Harry._

~ # ~

Harry was just finishing writing the letter, drying it by blowing on it and folding it ready for Dobby to deliver it when he noticed Hermione was reading a book.

"I haven't seen you with a school text in your hand for a while, Hermione. What gives?" he asked.

She turned an almost evil smile on him and over-nonchalantly replied, "I found this inside the stack of documents for the House of Potter." And indicated the stack with one hand while closing the book and holding it closed with her other hand.

As Harry started to develop a sense of dread, he asked, "Ummm... What's the name of it?"

"'What a Young Wizard of Good Standing needs to Know'," she grinned.

"Oh... _crap_ ," he moaned, turning away and blushing.

"Something you want to tell me, Harry?" she sugary sweetly asked him.

"No," he quietly replied.

"Why do you have it?" she asked.

Mumbling, he replied, "Sirius gave it to me last night and said I had to read it. He said..."

"He said, _what_ , Harry?" she pressed.

With a sigh, he muttered, "He said he thinks my education in... stuff... was lacking."

"Stuff?" she asked. "Harry. I want an honest answer, please. I'm your friend and... Hell... I'm your betrothed. Do you know where little witches and wizards come from?"

Shocked at the question, he snapped his head back around to look at her and stammered. "Y-yes! Of course!" Then blushed and turned away again.

"Alright," she slowly said. "Do you know how they're _made_?"

"I... think so," he mumbled.

"Ah," she said. "That explains the book, then."

He just shrugged.

"Is Sirius going to quiz you on what's in it?" she asked.

"Yes," he quietly muttered.

She thought for a long moment, nibbling her bottom lip, and said, "Then you really should read it, anyway. And, if you're uncomfortable talking to Sirius about what's in it... then you should come and talk to me... as your betrothed."

He gave a short nod and mumbled, "Alright."

Satisfied, she said, "In that case, I'll set this aside for now. You should start reading it tonight before you go to sleep. And even when we take a break from all this." And gestured to the documents.

Then she deliberately picked the book up and placed it on the other side of the table. "There! We won't talk about it for now."

With a sigh of relief, it was a long moment before Harry gave his throat a bit of clear and called Dobby to deliver the letter to the Weasley twins.

"Same as before, Dobs," he stated. "Charm it so only the twins can read it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had forgotten that, because he was now 'homed' in Wimbledon rather than Scotland, Hedwig took nowhere near the time to fly between locations. This meant his letter to Ted actually arrived the previous evening. Which then gave Hedwig plenty of time to get back and deliver the _Daily Prophet_ that morning.

Even so, Ted could only manage to start on Harry's requests that morning. And he got right to it.

First, he pulled out the laws regarding the connection of floo's in muggle homes. Then looked up what precisely was meant by a 'muggle home'.

With those pieces of law fresh in his mind he then sat back and tried to figure out a way to legally get the Granger residence connected to the floo network.

The main issue was that there was no way for an 'arriving' floo traveller to know whether or not an 'unauthorised muggle' was in the same room as the floo. Which would then be a breach of the Statute for Wizarding Secrecy, though an accidental one. So, the way to ensure that breach would not occur would be for the floo point to be somewhere an 'unauthorised muggle' could not be.

Secondly, there would need to be authorisation from a person in the Ministry with authority to grant it, followed by the application to the Floo Network Authority within the Department of Magical Transportation.

The big problem was the definition of 'muggle home'. If he could―

That's when he had it. He quickly pulled out the official Ministerial definition of why a home was determined to be a muggle home, even if a witch or wizard lived there.

Then pulled out the exemptions that applied to the Noble Houses and the Most Ancient Seven.

Reading them all, his frown of concentration slowly changed into a smile.

'Sirius,' he thought. 'You're going to love this.'

Writing down what he needed in his notes he then sent an 'Express' letter to Sirius, 'Harry-style'. He summoned his house elf to take it and leave it in Sirius's spot at the dining table. He knew the man had a late night, the previous night, and would be late to rise, this morning.

That done he turned his attention to finding a way to have the young Lovegood and Weasley lasses receive mental health assistance without it pointing back to Harry.

He thought Harry's idea of a donation from an anonymous wealthy pureblood witch to be both simple in approach and brilliant, so decided to run with it.

But, how to implement it would be _his_ problem to solve.

"Alright," he muttered. "Paying in cash from a vault won't work. Harry wants to make sure both families can only spend the gold on the treatment. That means I have to pay for the treatment in advance.

"So, I need a qualified mind-healer, preferably with experience dealing with young female witches. I'll need to put them under contract. And such a contract needs to be written in such a way the anonymity will be maintained and with a Healer's Oath considered.

"Time to find out if a Mind-Healer's Oath differs from a normal Healer's Oath. If it does, I'll need the wording of it. Actually, I'll need it anyway, as I don't know if it will be the same as Andi's, even then."

Taking down his book on Healer's Oaths he flicked through it looking for the ones that might be specific for Mind-Healer's. He, of course, had it 'on hand' because of what those Oaths meant when a Healer was a witness on the stand.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The twins were again in their room and working on prank potions - what else could they do with their time in the middle of winter when it was too cold to play or practice Quidditch? - when Dobby popped in with a letter for them.

First casting a detection charm of the twins' own design on the letter, Fred then accepted it.

"Letter from Harry, Fred," he declared, opening it as Dobby popped away again.

"I thought that was obvious, my less intelligent brother," replied George. He was already coming around to read the letter side-by-side with his brother.

After reading the first couple of paragraphs both, together, said, "Oops!"

Getting roughly to the fifth, Fred said, "Well, my even less intelligent brother, Lord Harrikins is now 'hands off'. Agreed?"

"Agreed," his brother immediately replied.

After reading about the betrothal and that Hermione was now a magical ward of Lord Sirius Black, George gave a low, quiet whistle and said, "And so's Hermione."

"Agreed," said an equally surprised Fred. "This is going to shock the rest of the family."

"Ginny, for a start, is going to be gutted," said George

As they read down George suddenly exclaimed, "Sweet Merlin!"

"Harry woke the Longbottoms!" exclaimed Fred.

Both looked to the other and said together, "Harry Potter is a _god_!"

When they turned back to the letter, it took them a little while to read through about the stripping of the Statute and why.

"So that's why," said George.

"Yep," said his brother. "Shall we take this down to the kitchen to read?"

"Of course!" said Fred. "I'm sure the family will love to hear Harry's good news!"

"Except Ginny," added George.

"And possibly Ron," added Fred right back.

"Ah, yes!" sighed George. "His infatuation with the lovely Miss Hermione."

"But we still read it?" asked Fred.

"Of course!" said George.

Again knocking on doors - though, due to it being a weekday they only needed to knock on Ron and Ginny's - the twins first charged up the stairs before charging down again. This time, all the way to the base of them.

Walking into the kitchen, the twins plonked themselves down at the table and, with Fred holding up the letter, both said, "Letter from Harry!"

Spinning from doing whatever she was doing at the kitchen counter, Molly asked, "Really?"

As soon as she saw the letter in her son's hands, she immediately began wiping her hands.

"I wouldn't bother, Mum," said Fred.

"Harry'll have just put privacy charms on it again," said George.

Molly immediately stopped and sighed. "Read it to me," she demanded.

The twins glanced at one another before Fred said, "Are you _asking_ us to read it to you?"

"It's a letter to me and George," said George.

"Maybe we don't want to read you our _private_ correspondence," said Fred.

"Don't be disobedient!" she snapped, starting to get angry.

"Don't be rude!" both twins snapped back.

That shocked their mother into silence.

By then, both Ginny and Ron had joined them.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny, before Ron had a chance.

"Fred and I have received another letter from Harry," replied George.

"And Mum _tried_ to demand we read it to her," added Fred. "Now, we will."

"Because we planned to, anyway," said George. "And not because Mum tried to demand we do."

"And now that everyone's who's at home is here..."

"We shall begin." they both said.

Same as last time, the twins took turns reading the letter, a paragraph each.

After the first paragraph, before George passed to Fred, Ginny exclaimed, "Dumbledore tried to kidnap Harry?"

As Ron blurted in anger, "Harry's at _Hermione's?_?"

 _Dong!_

" _RON!_ " his mother screeched.

Ron immediately winced and, a moment later...

 _Ding!_

Everyone relaxed again. And Fred took up.

Back to George and he and Fred exchanged a glance. They skipped the next three paragraphs.

As soon as the first two lines of where they next took up in the letter were read, Ginny exclaimed " _Noooo!_ " And immediately burst into tears as Ron exploded with rage and exclaimed, "NO!―"

 _Dong!_

" _I won't have it!_ " he ranted, surging to his feet. "Hermione's _mine_! I planned to ask her to go out with me as soon as we got back to Hogwarts! _Bloody Potter!_ _BASTARD!_ I'm gonna _kill_ him!―"

 _DONG!_

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" screeched his mother. She quickly ran around the table and laid a huge smack across his face.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, red in the face.

" _Look_ at the clock!" exclaimed Ginny, who had now stopped, frozen in place. With tears prickling her eyes she looked horrified, staring at the clock face.

That had everyone, including Ron, looking at it. Seeing it, Ron near wet himself, right there.

His hand was pointing to 'Mortal Peril'.

Getting herself back under control, Molly hissed, " _Ronald Weasley! Go to the shed... right now... and stay there until your father comes for you._ "

As she said that, his hand moved back to 'In Danger'.

 _Dong!_

He stared at his mother in shock until she yelled, " _NOW!_ "

He quickly ran out the back door.

With him gone, the room settled again. Ginny, still sniffling with tears, suddenly ran back upstairs to her room.

George and Fred glanced to one another and sat again.

Fred said, "I think we better finish reading this when everyone else gets home."

"No," his mother sighed. "I want to know what else he has to say."

"Mother," said George, all serious. "If you want us to keep reading our _private letter_ from Harry to us to _you_..."

"You're going to need to politely _ask_ ," added Fred.

Almost instantly getting angry again, Molly managed to control it and release it again with a sigh.

" _Please_ read it to me," she said in a more normal voice. "I'd like to know what else he has to say."

Both twins nodded and George took up again where he'd left off when their two siblings jumped up.

When George read the paragraph about coming after anyone applying potions, Molly winced. The threat of what would happen if anyone tried was also not lost on the woman.

When it got down to what happened at the Wizengamot, she again winced.

When Fred started with listing the four enchanted muggle artefacts Harry had mentioned, Molly was shocked. 'The Hogwarts Express? The Knight Bus? The others? Why did _Arthur_ not think of those? Shouldn't he have acted?' she thought. 'I'll have to ask him when he gets home.'

She could see exactly why Harry had chosen those artefacts and now understood better why the Statute had been revoked.

When George, this time, started listing the items on the persons of Bones, Dumbledore and Marchbanks, she sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. 'Oh, Arthur,' she thought.

But, when Fred read about how Harry knew Arthur's job might have been in trouble and had immediately acted to ensure it wasn't, she was very relieved.

Fred finished with, "Oh, and my betrothed, Hermione, says, 'Hi!'"

Both then said, "Harry"

Fred folded the letter back up and slipped it into an inside pocket of his robes.

"Sorry, Mum," said Fred. "We knew Ron and Ginny might get a little upset..."

"But, we didn't think Ron would act like that!" said George.

"Better he act like that here," said Molly. "Than he act like that in front of Lord Potter or his Lady Presumptive, Hermione.

"At least, here, we have some hope of him getting it under control before they meet again."

She seemed to remember where she was and who she said that to before she seemed to shake it off and glare at the twins.

"Not a word of that to anyone!" she snapped. "And how is young Harry getting mail through to you, anyway? All mail is supposed to come to me!"

"All _owl_ mail, Mum," said Fred.

"Harry doesn't _use_ an owl to send mail to us," said George.

With that, the twins rose and headed back upstairs.

Back in their room, Fred asked, "Do you think we should write to Harry and let him know about Ron and Ginny?"

George shook his head and replied, "That part about potions? I think it was directed to both of them."

" _And_ Mum," added Fred. "You didn't see her wince when _that_ was mentioned."

"Quite."

"So, we write to Harry... and Hermione?" asked Fred.

"Not yet," said George. "We may be seeing only what we _think_ we're seeing."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Sirius flooed Ted's office and said he'd read the note, Ted invited him straight through.

"So?" asked Ted. "What do you think?"

"It's _one_ way to get around the legislation," grinned Sirius.

Ted nodded and said, "Will the _Grangers_ agree, though?"

Sirius shrugged and replied, "We can only put it to them."

"It also depends on where a floo can be put in their house," said Ted. "Do you know if they have any fireplaces? I thought their home was central-heated."

"One can easily be created," said Sirius.

Ted nodded and said, "Then we'd best go over there to see if there are any suitable locations before I take this to the Ministry."

"You want to do this right under the noses of the aurors?" asked a surprised Sirius.

Ted shook his head and said, "I just want to see if there's a suitable location, first."

"Fair enough," said Sirius.

"Then _you're_ going to do it right under the noses of the aurors. I'm just putting the parchmentwork through."

He laughed at Sirius's shocked expression.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	33. What's a Quarter Inch?

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** For all those kvetching about how only Hermione was in a relationship with Harry at the moment, here's the chapter that holds the introduction of what's to come in that arc.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Three - What's a Quarter Inch (Between Friends)?**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was the sudden quick movement of the aurors that alerted the two teens to them having magical visitors.

Less than thirty seconds later, Ted and Sirius came into the dinette.

As soon as Ted saw the two of them working through the finance documents of the House of Potter, he smiled. "I see why you think I'm trying to bury you under parchmentwork, Lord Potter. You don't have to go through _all this_ right now, you know."

"I just want to get it out of the way," replied Harry. "The more I get done now, the less I have to worry about needing time to get it all done later."

"Not that we mind," said Hermione, rising to give both men a hug. "But, what brings you here, today?"

"We're looking for a suitable location to install a fireplace," smiled Ted.

Confused, Hermione asked, "A fireplace?"

"A fireplace for a floo point, Hermione," said Sirius. "If we go ahead with getting you two private tutors instead of returning to Hogwarts, we thought it would be a good idea. If you have private tutors off-site, I expect you'd want to regularly come home."

"Are my parents allowed?" she asked.

"No, but Lord Black _is_ ," replied Ted. "And, as you are his ward and he may need you to visit him so he can keep an eye on you, the only form of travel available to you is via floo, portkey or Knight Bus. You are not permitted to apparate until you are of age, have met the testing requirements and have a licence; the Knight Bus is a security risk; portkeys can only be made by certain people under licence from the Portkey Office; leaving only the floo, which is both secure and relatively risk-free."

"But, this is still a muggle home," said Hermione. "It was one of the first things I looked up when I found out about floo travel―"

When she saw the twin smiles from the two adults she stopped.

"And while this is a muggle home, you can't have the floo installed," smiled Ted. "So, what's the answer?"

Harry gave a snort and looked to his betrothed. "Hermione," he said, getting her attention. "If what's stopping this home getting a floo connection is that it's a _muggle_ home, thennnn...?"

"Make it a wizarding home?" she asked. "But, how?"

"Simple, dear," said a now grinning Sirius. "I, or another qualified wizard or witch, simply has to own part of it."

"With Sirius owning part of it, that part becomes a wizarding home," added Ted.

Hermione looked shocked and started to nibble her bottom lip as she went through all the permutations she could think of. "I... don't know if Daddy will like that. Which part are you thinking of?"

"A part that's not been built yet," replied Sirius. "We can either build an extension to the side of the house, or a separate construction in the backyard. Actually, that second one is probably the better option. More secure, that way."

"How big would it have to be?" she asked.

"Not very," replied Ted. "A telephone box would be big enough with space expansion charms employed. Does your dad have an outside tool shed, garage, workshop, whatever?"

"Yeah, a brick shed; but, he never uses it," she replied. Suddenly her eyes widened, "You can use that!"

"No one else goes in there?" asked Ted.

"No," she replied. "Actually, I don't think anyone's gone in there for... well... _years_."

"Then we won't even need to build anything new," said Sirius. "As long as it's big enough to put in a large enough fireplace, it'll do 'as is'."

"Is it locked?" asked Harry.

"Ummm..." she muttered as she thought. She then gave a firm nod and said, "If I remember correctly, it is and the key is hanging on a hook next to the back door."

Enthusiastic for the idea, Sirius said, "Then, let's go check it out."

It turned out the key was hanging where Hermione thought it would be, but the lock had rusted to the point the key would no longer fit.

Sirius was about to blast it off when Harry blocked him. He then cast a Reparo at the lock; and the key then fit.

Once inside and, aside from the evidence of the rusty lock showing disuse, it was clear the building wasn't in use because there was nothing of any real value within. Only lots of spiderwebs and a real musty scent filled and permeated the room.

"This will be perfect!" said an excited Sirius. "I think your father will be happy to sell me this building when I offer him a suitable price for it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back up in the dinette, the four of them sat around the table as Ted began to explain what he had to do.

Ted explained, "Once Wendell signs over ownership of the 'shed' to Lord Black, Lord Black will need to come here and install a permanent fireplace. Then, once the fireplace is installed, I can submit the parchmentwork to have it connected to the floo network under Lord Black's name."

Hermione asked, "If it's that easy to get around the law, why haven't more people done this?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Because, they're... what?"

Hermione sighed and muttered, "Daft morons."

Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Now you're getting it."

Ted then cut in and said, "On to other matters you have me researching, while I'm here."

That had everyone, especially Harry, focus on him.

"I believe I have an idea to carry out what you requested of me regarding aid for the young Misses, Luna Lovegood and Ginevra Weasley," he began. "I'll be contracting a Mind-Healer and placing them on retainer under a pseudonym account. That Mind-Healer will be charged with contacting both Xenophilius Lovegood, your Miss Lovegood's father, and Arthur Weasley, Miss Weasley's father.

"From there, he or she will work directly with both young ladies. And, because it is improper to receive information of just what they talk about, I will only be requesting information that will not breach Healer-client confidentiality; such as if both fathers accept the offer, the young ladies co-operate and treatment is progressing. And then to let me know when treatments end and why.

"That will be information proper to determining payment, not matters breaching privacy."

Harry nodded back, knowing Ted still had more.

"Second, the important one," said Ted, as expected. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

He then sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Lord Potter, I have no way to determine whether or not you're actually bound by the Goblet. I have no way to determine if _anyone_ is bound by the Goblet. The magics involved are beyond the knowledge of anyone, anywhere, that I can call upon.

"I can, however, tell you that you're not _legally_ bound by the actual contract. From what I can tell, _none_ of the competitors are. And that's because none of the competitors, including you, were given copies of the contract within twenty four hours of 'signing' it, as required by magical law."

"Damn!" said Sirius. "But, how does that work?"

"They're bound to the contract by the Goblet," explained Ted. "However, that binding is not legal. As such, any... for instance... disclaimers included in the contract that protects the Ministry from being sued if the competitors or spectators are injured is void. That, for a start, I can easily successfully argue."

Harry was thinking hard about it and asked, "Does the contract state what the Tasks will be?"

"Yes," replied Ted. "The First, you already know about. It was to be held on the twenty fourth of November and was to be collecting a false egg out of the nest of a nesting mother dragon.

"The second is to be held on the twenty fourth of February and requires the champions to rescue a _hostage_ out of the Black Lake―"

Harry wasn't the only one to react to that information, just the fastest. He surged to his feet and barked, " _Like, Hell!_ "

As everyone got upset, Ted just held his hands in a placating gesture. "Take it easy," he softly said. "No hexing the messenger."

As everyone else settled Harry almost snarled, "What has it said regarding who are to be the hostages?"

"It doesn't say, specifically," replied Ted. "It says it is to be something the competitor would miss the most."

Both Harry and Sirius growled as Hermione gasped in shock.

"If anyone comes _anywhere_ near Hermione―" started Harry.

"It will be Alliance-wide blood feuds." finished Sirius.

Ted nodded and said, "I suspected as much. That's why I'll be going in to see our good friend, Ludo Bagman, and informing him that if anyone is taken as a hostage without written and signed consent of their guardians I'll be standing ready to aid them in pressing charges of kidnapping, at minimum, against all those involved. And also stand ready in aiding them in seeking financial restitution against each individual organiser in any way involved."

Sirius declared, "And tell him my threat still stands and goes double for any hostage. Especially, if they plan on attempting to use Miss Hermione Granger, my magical ward and Lord Potter's betrothed. The organisers do _not_ have my permission to use her as a hostage."

" _That_ I can do," nodded Ted.

Moving on, he said, "The Third Task is a maze that will be filled with puzzles, traps and dangerous creatures. The Tri-Wizard Cup will be left somewhere within the maze and the first to grab it will be declared the winner."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," said Sirius. "But, it's going to be creatures dangerous to _seventh_ years, so it's still going to be bad enough."

"Then I'm just going to have to do like I did in the first task," said Harry. "Prove the organisers to be daft morons."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During her time within the castle Marchbanks had not been idle. Yes, she'd had to find and elevate replacements to the places of three Heads of House and continually have to deal with an old man who simply could not accept he was now a non-entity in matters of importance, but that was not all she was dealing with.

Of course, she needed to get a wand grip on the sheer amount of parchmentwork that Dumbledore had simply ignored or, against the school rules, passed on to his Deputy. However, she also spent a great deal of time getting the word out to qualified people she was looking for professors.

In the past almost three weeks since she became Headmistress she had sent her letters to the International Guilds of Transfiguration, Potions, Magizoology (magical creatures), Magical Defence and Divination; and the International Magical Historical Society.

However, one of the reasons the School Board were so willing and eager to have her as Headmistress to replace Dumbledore was because, as both a past Professor of many years and Head of the WEA since, she knew a very great many professional educators and those seeking a start in that field. She was both delighted and determined to put that knowledge to use. So, she put out feelers towards those she already knew had shown an interest in the past to become Professors.

She also planned on moving Burbage from Muggle Studies and into two classes. One on An Introduction to the Magical World and the other being An Introduction to the Muggle World. The first would be for the first two years and the second would be for first year only. And she would fill the Professorship for Muggle Studies with a muggleborn and raised.

She had already interviewed a few people who were quick to respond to her enquiries and felt she might be able to fill at least one or two of those positions still vacant. Driving her on was Bart Creston and the rest of the School Board, who wanted to put out word the school would be back up and operational as of the first day of second term, the fourth of January.

When she informed him she doubted she'd have the full staff available, he said, "Then, so long as you have at least six of the core seven and four of the elective five I want you to open. Parents and guardians have paid for their children to receive an education provided by Hogwarts. If we do not provide it we're going to have to start paying refunds and we just don't have the gold in the accounts to do that."

She now had two days short of two weeks to track down, interview and employ suitable candidates. And one of them was a Professor of Transfiguration. If necessary, she'd simply make Dumbledore a Professor without a 'school' and have him fill in if any other Professor was unable to take a class. She just might even have him take the Introduction classes. That was, of course, if she hadn't collected enough support from the Board to fire him beforehand.

Across that two weeks, there was also Christmas to contend with.

The next morning's announcement in the _Daily Prophet_ of the cancellation of the Yule Ball was planned to be in advance by exactly one week of Christmas Day, the date the Yule Ball was scheduled to be held.

She knew there was likely to be quite a few students who were looking forward to it; however, with the significant reduction in student numbers well in advance of it, coupled with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons being happy for it to be cancelled, there was no reason for it to be held.

The Highmaster of Durmstrang and Headmistress of Beauxbatons had not wanted the Ball in the first place, so Marchbanks's excuse she lacked enough Professors to properly organise and host the event was welcomed without a hint of rancour.

She also knew it was going to frustrate Dumbledore.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After leaving the Granger residence, Sirius had to head directly to Grimmauld to meet with the representatives for the contracted curse breaking, magical cleaning and interior decorating company.

Apparating from just inside the front gate of the Grangers' he appeared with a light crack outside Grimmauld. The reps were already waiting for him on the footpath outside the gate.

"Good," he said. "You're here. Shall we?" And gestured to the building.

After affirmative responses from both, leading the way he walked up the path to the front door, removed the lock-down and led them inside.

"Alright," said the woman. "Let's go find out just how bad things are."

Following along but not saying much, the two reps, a witch and wizard, worked their way from the basement up to the top floor and attic. Both were casting detection charms and the like before they'd even walked in the front door; and didn't stop once inside.

He only had to warn them twice about certain pitfalls as they were able to spot all the others.

As they were coming down, the witch asked, "Outside, too?"

"Yes, please," he immediately replied.

Then, after trooping about out the back, they headed back out the front.

Once they felt they were done, the representatives turned to Sirius and the witch said, "We'll have a report and appraisement quote sent to you no later than this evening, which means you should receiv3e it tomorrow morning."

"How soon could you start?" asked Sirius.

"At the moment?" asked the witch. "If another appraisement quote is not accepted, even though it's a Friday, we can start as early as tomorrow afternoon."

"Cast it for me with your best guesstimate. How much and how long will it take?" he urged.

After the two reps looked to one another for a moment, the witch turned back and said, "Give us a few moments, please."

When Sirius nodded he saw the wizard make a very small gesture and felt a privacy ward go up between he and them. Then saw them talking but couldn't hear them.

Less than a minute later the ward was dropped and she said, "Cost-wise, somewhere between eighteen and twenty thousand galleons for the clean out and another two to three thousand for the refurbishing and decorating. It'll likely take us one and a half to two months, in total."

Sirius gave a firm nod and said, "Tighten those figures up, as I'll guess you'll be doing this afternoon, and it's very likely I'll accept the appraisement and order you to go ahead as soon as possible."

"Will do, Lord Black," said the witch.

As the two apparated away, Sirius went back and put the place back under lock-down, before then apparating away himself.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Almost four weeks had passed since the events of Harry Potter's first task had generated one hell of a 'storm' in wizarding Britain. And Tom Marvolo Riddle was left with only the information he could gather from stolen copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and the pitiful information gathering efforts of his now single minion, Peter Pettigrew.

Since a few days after the end of the trials, the information gathered from the _Daily Prophet_ had dwindled to almost nothing. There was that day where Dumbledore had tried to besmirch the reputation of young Potter in the newspaper, followed the next day by the _Prophet_ having to print a major retraction for that besmirching, but little since. It was clear that Potter had now employed a law-wizard or -witch of some skill and was making positive use of that man or woman. And little of any news of substance was now appearing. Even the wizarding wireless was bereft of any useful information.

Tossing aside yet another edition of the paper that utterly lacked any information of substance, Riddle had realised he now had little choice but to take a risk; a calculated risk, but a risk nonetheless. He would need to call to his side one of his marked Death Eaters who had managed to escape incarceration. But, which one?

He thought long and hard about who needed to be approached. Eventually, he dwindled the list down to a single name. Someone who could move through the Ministry at will and could still report back with gathered intelligence.

" _Wormtail!_ " he yelled. The sound was a high-pitched, breezy voice.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Sirius had left, soon followed by Ted, Harry and Hermione returned to working on the finances of the House of Potter.

They worked through the rest of the day and past lunch, with Harry only stopping when he needed to refill his stomach.

However, soon after lunch Hermione pushed the latest they were working on away and said, "That's it for me, I'm afraid. My head's now full of numbers I'm getting confused over which number applies to which stocks or which account or which property, or even if they have anything to do with a value _at all_.

"Isn't there something _else_ we can deal with?" she asked in a pleading voice.

Harry smirked back and said, "Of course. How about some more information on the Houses? Specifically, on how they're created?"

With almost a sigh of relief, Hermione replied, "Yes, please."

Harry chuckled and said, "Alright."

As the two then began to pack away the documents, Harry started to explain. "You know the different ranks of the Houses; Noble and Most Ancient, Noble and Ancient, Ancient, Elder, Minor and Magical. Leaving out the Nobility there are five.

"Most Ancient are those Houses that date all the way back to the Founding of the Wizards' Council. The remaining seven Houses were part of what was known as The Thirteen. Six of those Houses have been deemed extinct, leaving only seven. And, over time, they've come to be known as _the_ Seven. They are; Black, Clearwater, Flack, Longbottom, Muldoon, Potter and Rowle."

"Clearwater?" she asked, perking up. "As in, Penny Clearwater in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She is Penelope Clearwater of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clearwater. Now that I've got a better handle on just how ambitious Percy Weasley is, I think that may well be one of the reasons... if not the _main_ reason... why he pursued her, _is_ pursuing her, as much as he did or is.

"For the others, however, it's not how many _years_ they've existed that's important, it's for how many _generations_.

"For the Ancient Houses, it's twenty one generations; which works out at about four hundred to four hundred and fifty years. For the Elder Houses, it's thirteen. For the Minor, it's seven. And for the Magical Houses, it's normally three. They claim it takes three generations before your bloodline has proven it will 'hold' and your House is recognised. However, it also generally means it has to be three _males_ , as the surname rarely holds across three generations without it being males who carry the name through."

Hermione frowned in annoyance.

"Male-dominated society, remember?" he gently teased her.

Suddenly she looked back and said, "Wait... You said 'rarely'. Why 'rarely'?"

"Because you could have a male child and, between you and your husband, decide to give that child the surname of 'Granger'. This is done for a multitude of reasons, but one of the main ones is to start or reawaken another House.

"Starting a new House is a big deal in wizarding Britain. It means you are thinking _strategically_ along generational lines. In other words, on average, periods of _decades_ ; the better part of a century _if_ you accept the current average of one generation every twenty to twenty five years."

Frowning and nibbling on her bottom lip while thinking, she suddenly asked, "Is that why most magicals seem to marry young in the wizarding world?"

He smiled and replied, "Yes. But, not the only reason.

"The other is because, for those who are the Heirs of important Houses like me and mine, we can have it drilled into them... us... from a young age that one of their main responsibilities is the continuation of the House. And that means babies.

"Have you ever heard the term 'An heir, a spare and a daughter'?"

Again thinking hard, she replied, "I... think so. But I've no idea where I might have heard it."

"It comes from a number of different areas, muggle and magical. However, in the magical world it implies that when a couple marry... especially when one of them is the heir of an important House, it is impressed upon them they should have at least three children. That is, a male heir, a second male heir in case of something happening to the primary heir and a daughter who can be married off to the primary or secondary heir of another House."

"If nothing happens to the primary heir and he goes on to have children of his own, then the secondary... spare... heir is expected to begin a _cadet_ line of the House. My grandfather, Fleamont Potter, was a secondary heir who became Lord when his older brother, Charlus, died due to an assassination attack by Grindelwald's forces with his wife and only child before that son could have heirs of his own."

"I see," she nodded, still thinking. "But, what happens in the case of someone like... say... Sue Bones?"

"An interesting and, unsurprisingly, common situation these days," he nodded. "The Noble and Ancient House of Bones has only two members of the House remaining. Believe it or not, Susan is Heiress Apparent and her aunt, Amelia, is Heiress Secondary even though she's older. That's because Susan is of the direct _main_ line and Amelia is of a new _cadet_ line.

"Because there will be a lot of pressure to keep the Noble and Ancient House of Bones from being extinguished, Susan will marry via a Betrothal Agreement/Contract. In it there will need to be what is known as a Line Continuation clause. That is, as I mentioned earlier, a clause which will stipulate either the first or second born son will carry the name Bones.

"Now, here's where I get a little insensitive and misogynistic. Sorry, but it's necessary to explain the 'whys' and 'wherefores'.

"Because Susan is a pureblood from a family that traces her heritage back twenty plus generations, she would be a valuable commodity; her family could demand a very high bride price for her. She is healthy, well-educated, attractive, of incredibly good stock, and... shall we say... of suitable shape to bear and rear children. As such she would normally demand such a high bride price."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know whether to be either horrified or disgusted with you for that."

"I warned you I was going to be insensitive and or misogynistic," he said.

Once he saw her accept what he'd said, he continued, "Now comes the counter argument to that. Because Susan is of a Noble and Ancient House the likelihood of her House having precedence is quite high. That means the Line Continuation clause will very likely have it that the _first_ male child born of the union of her and her husband will carry the name Bones. That then means that the _husband's_ family name will be put off until another child is born.

"As such there is a risk, though it is small, that the husband's family name will not be carried on through their children. Therefore, for the family of the husband, her value as a bearer of children to carry on the family name of the husband drops; which has a commensurate drop in her bride price."

"Th-that's _horrible_!" she exclaimed. "You make her sound like a... a... _brood mare_!"

"I know," he sadly replied. "However, I've no doubt Sue has been raised knowing that is a high likelihood for her. But, it's also not the worst of it."

"What can be worse than that?" she asked.

He sighed and replied, "Remember when Sirius talked to you about the risk of you being sold off as a sex slave?"

She shuddered and warily nodded.

"Sirius also explained to you about concubine bonds," he explained. "If Sue cannot attract a husband willing to forgo their family name for their children, she may _willingly_ choose to enter into one.

"And, no; I _don't_ mean as a sex slave. I mean, she becomes a concubine to the husband of another union. In return, none of her children are recognised as heirs of the husband's House, but _will_ be recognised as heirs of the House of Bones. And that way Susan has met her familial obligations to her House to continue the line."

"Oh, my _God_!" she exclaimed. " _That's horrible!_ "

"Not necessarily," he disagreed. "I have a feeling that's _exactly_ what's going to happen and I think I know with whom."

"Who?" she asked.

"Neville," he immediately replied. "Though, I'm not so sure now."

"Why and why not?" she asked.

"Augusta Longbottom was raised as a pureblood of reasonably high standing in a House of traditionalists. To her, things like Betrothal Contracts, Concubine Bond Contracts and Line Continuation clauses are not unusual. However, I don't know how Frank and Alice feel about such things.

"Now... this is strictly between you and me... I know Hannah Abbott is determined to snag herself one Neville Longbottom. She has an older brother who is the Heir of the House of Abbott, so she doesn't have to concern herself with Line Continuation clauses.

"Though Neville probably doesn't see it yet, it's easy for me to see he's very welcoming of Hannah's moves towards him. Unless someone or something steps in to disrupt things, I'm pretty certain those two are going to marry soon after they graduate.

"I also know that she and Susan are very good friends. And, if what I've been picking up from the pair of them from their body language is anywhere _near_ close to being one hundred percent accurate, Hannah or her family... with Susan's complete blessing... are going to suggest to the Longbottoms Neville also take on Susan as a concubine."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yup," he replied with a firm nod. "I do not think Neville will be against that concept. As a pureblood and wizarding-raised by his grandmother, the concept will not seem odd to him. Plus, I cannot see him in any way mistreating her. He's just not the sort and knows it will be to enable Susan to see her House continue.

"I know Frank won't have a problem with it. If anything, he will see it as providing aid to an allied House. But, Alice might."

"You think, because she's a woman, she'd be against it?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I think, because she's a halfblood who spent a good deal of her childhood in the _muggle_ world, she'll be against it. However, I also believe she can be convinced it's a good idea. She'll just need to be stepped through it, as I've done with you."

Again, Hermione was nibbling her lower lip and clearly thinking hard about whatever it was she was thinking about. Eventually, she asked exactly what Harry was leading her to ask. "And, what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea what she meant.

"Would you... consider accepting someone in a Concubine Bond?" she asked.

"With a number of conditions, yes," he replied.

Frowning she asked, "What _sort_ of conditions?"

It was obvious to him she was a little angry with that response. However, he wasn't going to let it faze him. This was too important a topic.

"First, is the obvious one," he replied. "You and I are in a Betrothal Agreement. Though it's not legally required, your opinion would strongly influence that. If you and I marry then, without your consent, I'd never do it. And I doubt I'd ever do it before we were married or otherwise decided we would not."

She gave a nod and asked, "The second?"

"It would have to be to provide aid to the House of the witch _and_ with her prior consent."

She thought about that, seemed to accept it when she nodded and asked, "Any others?"

"Of those witches I know there is currently only two I would consider doing that for. There may be others, but I couldn't name them."

"And, who are the two?" she pressed.

"Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood," he immediately replied.

She thought about those two and said, "I can see why you'd do it for Greengrass; she's of an allied House, just like Susan. But, why Luna?"

"For her protection," he immediately replied. "Her father is... Let's just say he's a couple of ingredients short of a Wit-sharpening Potion and leave it at that. He's the only family she has left."

"And Lovegood could make a good House added to the alliance," she added.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the reason I'd do it."

Hermione was about to say something when there was a pop and a house elf appeared standing next to the table next to Hermione.

"Miss Grangy?" it asked.

After getting over being startled by the sudden appearance of the elf, she asked, "Before I answer that, who are you and why are you here?"

"I be Fluxy," replied the elf. "I be honoured to serve House Longbottom." Then it held out a letter and said, "This be note from good Master Neville for Miss Grangy."

She immediately said, "Put it on the table. And thank you for your service."

With a finger snap of its off hand, the elf caused the letter to disappear from its other hand and appear on the table. Then it popped away again.

Harry was already casting detection charms over it.

Hermione, looking at the letter, said, "That's Neville's handwriting."

As soon as Harry stopped casting she picked it up and opened it. If he'd found anything she knew he would have immediately mentioned it.

As she read she said, "Neville's inviting us over to Longbottom Hall for tomorrow. He wants us both to get to know his parents better and is returning the offer to visit."

"Christmas shopping," Harry immediately returned. "How about... Sunday? I'd like to go Christmas shopping in the muggle world on Saturday."

"What about inviting him on Saturday and he can go Christmas shopping in the muggle world with us?" she suggested.

Harry thought for a moment before he snorted in amusement. "Do you really want to subject pureblood and wizarding-raised Neville Longbottom on a trip to a muggle shopping centre on the Saturday before Christmas?"

"Errr... no," she sheepishly replied. "I see your point."

With a grin, he nodded and said, "However, taking him on a shopping trip to the muggle world _after_ Christmas? _That_ sounds like a great idea."

Pulling a small sheet of parchment towards herself, she said, "I'll ask if we can postpone until next Sunday."

As she reached for the ink and a quill, she said, "After that, you and I are going to talk some more about concubines and other matters."

He nodded back and said, "I've got no problem with that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville was in one of his greenhouses, working on clearing out weeds that had sprung up in pots of his recently re-potted frost mint - also known as American Dittany - when Dobby popped in alongside him.

"Mister Neville, Sir," said Dobby.

Neville looked at him and asked, "Dobby, right?"

"Yes, Mister Neville, Sir," replied Dobby, clearly happy to have been recognised.

"What can I do for you... or, Harry?" he asked.

Dobby produced the letter Hermione had only just finished writing and offered it. "From Miss-tress Herm'nee, Mister Neville, Sir."

Neville gave a nod to the bench alongside him and said, "Put it on the bench for me, please. I need to clean my hands." And reached for one of his ever-present rags.

As soon as Dobby placed the letter on the bench he popped away again.

Once he felt his hands were clean enough, Neville picked up the letter.

"Christmas shopping tomorrow and Saturday..." he muttered. "Sunday week?"

He thought for a few moments and called for Fluxy to bring him some parchment, ink and a quill.

Sunday, it would be.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Arriving earlier than expected, Sirius received the appraisement quote by way of being floo-called at the Tonkses' place. When he entered the room the person on the other end, the wizard he spoke to when he visited the offices of the company, greeted him.

"I have your quote, Lord Black," the man immediately said. Then it was simply tossed through.

Sirius quickly asked, "Could you hold a moment?"

"Certainly."

As soon as he perused the quote, he said, "I accept. How soon can you get started?"

"Sign it and send it back," the wizard replied. "As soon as I have it I can send my team lead to your property and you can hand over the wards to her."

"Excellent," he replied. "Excuse me while I get a quill." And left the room.

After returning and tossing the quote back through the flames, he said, "I'll apparate to Grimmauld right now."

Less than ten minutes later, Sirius had handed over control of the wards on Grimmauld Place to who would be the company on-site fore-witch.

Returning to the Tonkses' he was pleased to get that lethifold off his shoulders. The place would be cleaned within two months and he only had to pay to get it done. He really didn't want to have to do it himself.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Grangers arrived home, Harry was quick to get on his mirror to let Sirius know. He apparated in to the arrival point just inside the front fence less than a minute later.

When he came in, he quickly corralled Wendell and the two men went into the office.

When they came out fifteen minutes later, Sirius was almost dancing a jig while Wendell appeared quite bemused.

Seeing Harry in the kitchen and cooking dinner, Sirius declared, "It's done. Your future father-in-bond is a hard man to negotiate with, but I'm now the owner of the little building out back I shall now and forevermore call the 'Doghouse'."

Wendell, shaking his head, said, "It appears Lord Black does not truly know the concept behind 'negotiating'."

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

Wendell snickered and replied, "He kept trying to talk the price... _up_."

Sirius struck a pose and declared, "Never let it be said that Sirius Black does not pay fair value."

Before anyone could say anything else, he said, "Now, give me a few minutes to duck out to my new property and set things in motion."

With that he strode from the room.

"What did he mean by setting things in motion?" asked Monica.

Harry replied, "He's gone out to permanently transfigure the inside of the shed into a welcoming room with a floo."

Before he could go on, Hermione quickly said, "I want to watch this." And hurriedly left the room.

"A... floo?" asked Monica.

"Yep," replied Harry. "It's a magical form of travel that requires the use of a large fireplace and what's called 'floo powder'. However, such floos are not permitted in non-wizarding dwellings; so, Sirius bought the shed out back to use that.

"By him buying it, it's now wizarding owned. Which means, he can have it connected to the floo network.

"Can this way be used by muggles?" she asked.

Harry thought about it and replied, "I've no idea. Though they cannot apparate, I know they can be side-along apparated; they can use the Knight Bus, but cannot call it; and I'm pretty sure they can use a portkey, but again cannot activate it.

"It'll actually be interesting to see if you can use a floo, or not, without someone using the floo powder for you first. We can test it once it's activated by flooing from here to the Tonkses' place and back again."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Out in the 'Doghouse', Hermione watched as Sirius first completely stripped the single room bare. And then used an overpowered cleaning charm to rid it of everything that wasn't 'building'. He even explained as he was working why he was doing things the way he was.

Next in went the fireplace, together with a small chimney. It was of black marble.

"The chimney is not needed for the floo," he explained. "However, for the floo to work properly you actually need a bit of a fire. And the fire needs the chimney."

Then he started putting up a proper interior.

The walls were simple plain one-course brick, barely scraped of mortar on the inside surface as the bricks were laid. To cover that he put up battens and attached plaster board to line the entirety of all four walls. Then went repairs to the roof, repairing any cracked tiles or the like; a ceiling, with properly affixed light (even if it was magical); and cornicing. Finally, he put up better window and door treatments, blending them in with the current wood, so that the plasterboard was properly 'edged'.

Satisfied with constructional changes to the building, he asked Hermione, "What colours, do you think? Or, would your parents prefer it if the inside here matched the inside of the house?"

Hermione didn't just blurt out anything. She took her time and thought it through, as Harry had been teaching her.

Finally, she replied, "How about... Burgundy carpet, a light plain pastel gold for paint on the walls, white for the ceiling and cornices, and burgundy window and door treatments?"

Smirking, he asked, "Curtains?"

Shrugging, she replied, "A pastel red?"

Sirius thought about all that and waved his wand about. He started with the white ceiling and cornicing, then the gold walls, the burgundy trim to the window and door and finished with a deep burgundy for the carpet.

Looking around, he then changed the façade of the fireplace to a pink tinted white marble. It fit the décor a lot better than the black tinted marble he'd first chosen.

With a satisfied nod, he turned to her and asked, "What do you think?"

She was quite surprised. "It looks great!"

He gave a light chuckle and said, "Now comes the hard part; making it permanent."

He pulled a set of rune-stones out of his pocket and went around the corners of the small room, planting them into the corners as he worked. The last one he put on the mantelpiece before then pumping his magic into it.

He stepped back about thirty seconds later, when the five stones gave a strong glow, and staggered a little. " _Whoa!_ " he sighed. " _That_ takes a lot out of you."

Hermione held onto him so he wouldn't fall over and, confused, said, "That looked like a lot of power needed to activate such a small ward."

"It wasn't just one ward, my dear," he returned, getting steadier on his feet. "There were actually a few wards that all went active at the same time."

"What wards?" she quickly asked.

"The permanency ward, as I said I would do," he replied. "Plus, a Muggle Notice-Me-Not that excludes your parents; an alert charm that's now linked to us two and Harry; impervious charms to the walls, the ceiling, the window and the door; and two currently inactive secrecy charms that I'll activate once the floo is connected and has been tested."

"What're the secrecy charms for?" she was quick to ask.

"So that anyone who arrives through the floo that isn't keyed in to the wards will have no idea where they are. But, it won't stop them leaving again via the floo. And the second will hide the ward stones once the full wards are up and active.

"The impervious charms on the inner surfaces of this room will now shrug off almost all forms of magical attack. If anything, if you cast a curse or anything at the walls, it will reflect back at you. That is, of course, if you don't get stunned by the wards Harry set up over the entire property regarding ill-intent, first."

When the pair returned to the house, Sirius said he'd let Ted know to arrange to connect the floo in the morning.

He'd said, "It's pointless sending an owl or house elf as I currently share a house with the man."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning at breakfast Harry thought he was still eating enough to feed his entire dorm - as long as Ron wasn't in it at the time. However, over the past two days he felt the amount he was eating had diminished a little.

Frowning, he stood just as Hermione walked in.

"Got a sec?" he asked her.

"Errr... yes?" she replied, unsure.

Harry walked over to the door with the inch measurement marks and asked, "Mind measuring me again? It _is_ Friday, after all."

Understanding, her eyes lit up and she replied, "Oh, of course!" And moved over to join him as he kicked his shoes off, leaving him in socks.

Standing with his back and head against the door and up straight, Harry waited for Hermione to mark the spot on the door edge. As she did, she gave a small gasp of shock.

Ducking down and stepping away, he spun about to see for himself. Her finger was just a small smidge below six foot. If her mark was accurate, he stood about five foot eleven and three quarters.

"Not six foot?" he asked no one. "Well, _that's_ annoying."

"Not _six foot!_?!" she asked right back, lowering her hand. "Harry... just under three weeks ago you stood five foot five. You've shot up about _seven inches_!"

"Hermione," her father gently called her attention. "Six foot is one of those 'manly' things we men aspire to. Standing over six feet tall is one of those things men pride themselves on."

Turning to Harry, she asked, "Is that what you think?"

"Of course," he replied, as if it was as simple as asking if the sky was blue or water was wet.

With an exasperated sigh, she said, "I wouldn't think any less of you if you only stood five foot _three_ , Harry. Standing over six foot tall does not impress me. It just makes you slightly taller than the norm. Which, by the way, is five foot _nine_ for a male in England. And that's for an _adult_.

"Don't forget, you're only fifteen. Which means you should still grow approximately one to two inches before you reach your true adult height."

"But it's the _six foot_ mark, 'Mione," he almost whined.

That had Monica snort and Wendell smile.

" _Really_ , Harry," Hermione exasperatedly retorted. "If the potions continue to work―"

"But, that's just _it_!" he grumbled. "I've noticed my hunger and intake is starting to reduce. I think the building of my body is pretty much done with."

"For a fifteen year old, maybe," she said. "But, as I said, you'll probably break through the six foot mark within the next six months. It is, after all, only another quarter inch.

"Besides, weren't you complaining that the potions were still driving you to fill your stomach?"

"That was before I knew the six foot mark was in sight!"

Almost sulking, he returned to his breakfast as Hermione moved to begin her own after she first rolled her eyes at him. That's when Hedwig and the _Daily Prophet_ owl swooped in through the open dinette window. Again, Hedwig beat the other owl only by about a yard.

As soon as Harry had cast the charms to detect harmful and ill-intentioned magic on the newspaper, he had it opened. He immediately saw the headline and was both shocked and unsurprised.

~ # ~

 _HOGWARTS CANCELS TRI-WIZ BALL_

 _In a combined announcement that should not come as a surprise to anyone who was paying attention, both School Board Chair-wizard Bartwinkle Creston and new Hogwarts Headmistress Lady Griselda Marchbanks have announced that the Traditional Tri-Wizard Yule Ball has been cancelled, writes your loyal correspondent, Rita Skeeter._

 _From the announcement, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks had this to say, "With the unconditional support of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, together with the support of the School Board, the planned Yule Ball to be held on the evening of Christmas Day has been cancelled."_

 _Furthermore, both schools have chosen for their students to return to their own respective schools until the evening prior to the commencement of the second task. At that time, the Highmaster and Headmistress of the two schools will bring their respective champions, together with a much reduced contingent of students as witnesses, to take part in said task. We have been informed they also plan to do this for the third task._

 _[...]_

~ # ~

Finishing the article, Harry sat back with a sigh of satisfaction, the newspaper gripped loosely in his hands. 'Yes!' he thought, his mind image of himself dancing a jig of joy.

Knowing it was something big, and being impatient, Hermione snatched the paper out of Harry's hands.

"Hermione!" her mother snapped, scandalised. "Return that, _this instant_!"

"B-but," she stuttered. "Harry wasn't _reading_ it."

" _Now_ , young lady!" her mother almost growled.

Hermione carefully returned it back to the table between Harry's hands.

Once it was back, Harry put his hand on it and said, "Hermione, would you like to borrow my newspaper?"

Almost sulking, she glared back and said, "You _know_ I do, Harry."

Harry just cocked an eyebrow back and again asked, "Hermione, _would_ you like to borrow my newspaper?"

Giving a huff of annoyance, she replied, "Yes, please."

"Since you have asked nicely, you may borrow it," he said, lifting his hand away.

As soon as he finished lifting his hand away, she quickly, but gingerly, took it back.

"Better!" her mother snapped.

"Hermione," he said, getting her attention again. He could see by her face she was not just a little hurt. "Hermione, you are going to have to stop this extremely bad and dangerous habit of yours to grab anything written that interests you."

When it looked like she was going to say something, he firmly said, "No. _Listen_!"

"Just the other day Sirius was telling me about books that are in the Black family library at his home in Grimmauld that, if you don't take a lot of care, will _kill you_ in the blink of an eye. He was nearly harmed on no less than half a dozen separate occasions, while searching for that counter curse for the Longbottoms. And _four_ of them would have been _lethal_ for you.

"There are family magics that are written down that are _only_ available to members of those families _by blood_. That means, not even people who have married into the family are able to touch them. I don't know if the Potters have anything like that at Potter manor, but I know the Blacks do.

"If you don't start taking care and ensuring you ask for permission first, _you are going to die an early death_. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"But, Harry," she tried. "It is _wrong_ to horde knowledge. Knowledge must be _shared_!"

" _Bullshit!_ " he loudly snapped. And emphasised it with a glare. "You know _better_ than that. Your mother and father both deal with information on a daily basis that even _they_ cannot share with _one another_ , let alone you. The stuff they deal with is backed by law. If you or they breach that then it's a legal issue.

"In the magical world, though, it's backed by both law _and_ magic. In the magical world it is legal to use magic to protect family secrets. In the echelons of magical power you now move around in, simply by interacting with me and Sirius, you are dealing with people who can... _and have_... use or used anything up to and including lethal magic to protect their secrets. The Black family library is one of those where, if you touch certain books you have not been given permission to touch, you will die. And they're not labelled with warning signs.

"I do not know if there will be, but there may quite possibly come a time when I'll have something such as the Potter Family Grimoire in my hands. If you take it out of my hands without my express permission then there'll be nothing I can do to _save your life_.

"For the sake of us all, Hermione, _break_ that habit. I love you and it would _destroy_ me if you died because of a simple very foolish mistake like that - simply because I hadn't _drummed_ it into your head well enough for it to take hold."

Harry got up and walked out of the room. He left behind a betrothed who was in tears.

He knew it would upset her, he knew it hurt her, but he needed to slap her down hard on this. He just prayed he wouldn't have to do it all that often.

She looked to her parents with tear-filled eyes as both parents looked back with stoical expressions.

Harry went up to his room and, for the first time in a long time, cried.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	34. The Trouble with Floos

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four - The Trouble with Floos**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had been in his room for less than five minutes when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He hadn't even realised he'd closed the door when he came in.

Quickly wiping the tears out of his eyes, he called, "Who is it?"

"Wendell," came the immediate response.

"Come in," he said.

When Wendell came in Harry was quick to speak first. "Wendell, I'm sorry about―"

Wendell was quick to cut him off. "Don't," he firmly said.

When Harry looked up at the man, Wendell didn't appear angry with him. "You have nothing to apologise for, Harry; other than using a swear word in front of the ladies. Even then, I feel it was warranted for the conditions."

That shocked and confused the teen boy.

As Harry was sitting on the side of the bed, Wendell moved over and took the desk chair. Sitting on it, he sighed. "Harry," he said, "Those sort of curses can truly be found on books?"

"They can be found on _anything_ , Wendell," replied Harry. "In the Black Townhouse, which is where Sirius grew up and he found the book that had the curse and counter-curse for what ailed the Longbottoms, they were on a _Hell_ of a lot more than that.

"There were curses on doorways, a grandfather clock that shot metal spikes at you when you walked past, poisoned _biting_ doorknobs, patterns on the carpet that had curses on them, a tallboy that shot its drawers at you to knock you into a wardrobe that was charmed to bash you. But, yes, important family books are very often likely to have charms of some sort that will deter anyone from trying to open them."

He gave a snort and amended that. "That is, it will deter someone from touching them _if_ that person has first cast detection charms on the book or books before trying to open and read them. If they don't, then whatever befalls the person who does is considered their own fault."

Wendell sighed and said, "That's what Monica and I figured. Oh, and just so you know, Monica and I are not upset with you for being firm with Hermione. It took us being firm with her... even more than you were... when she was younger _not_ to go through documents we each might have. It actually required a couple of spankings before she finally learned not to do it any more."

Harry very firmly said, " _That_ is something I will not resort to. Well, for anyone above 'pre-Hogwarts' age, at any rate."

"Good," said Wendell. "I'd have stepped in if you'd tried."

When Harry nodded, Wendell said, "Now; it's time for you to go down and see... your betrothed. Damn, that still feels a little weird to say. You two need to put this behind you before it festers into something more."

"I meant what I said, though," said Harry, rising. "Hermione must break herself of the habit of picking up things, especially books, that she does not have permission to in advance. _Especially_ , just taking them from someone's hand without it being offered."

"Monica will aid you in that," said Wendell, not disagreeing in the slightest. "I've no doubt she's spent the time I've been in here talking to you, talking to her about it."

As the two men, younger and older, made their way downstairs it was to silence. No sound could be heard from the dinette, either.

Once both walked in, Harry stopped just shy of the table and looked to his betrothed as Wendell returned to his seat at the table.

Tentatively and remorsefully, Harry began, "Hermione, I'm―"

Very quickly Hermione was up and out of the chair and into his arms, she was sobbing. "Oh, Harry. I'm _sooo_ sorry!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was once again shocked at reading the _Daily Prophet_.

'Cancelled!' he thought for about the tenth time. 'The bitch _cancelled_ it!'

Keeping a firm hold on his temper, he turned to look at Marchbanks. It was only moments later she noticed he was looking to her.

'Which shows she was keeping a close eye on me and my reactions,' he thought.

He stood and walked down behind the few chairs between he and her and stopped just shy of her chair.

Calmly he said, "Headmistress Marchbanks, I need a word with you - in private."

"Whatever for, Albus?" she 'innocently' asked.

"It's concerning your foolish decision to cancel the Yule Ball," he firmly replied.

She immediately frowned back. " _Foolish_ , Albus?" she scoffed. "I assure you, the decision was neither reached lightly nor without plenty of input from those in authority. As a matter of fact, it was a decision reached after plenty of discussions concerning it and the rest of the Tournament with those in authority to do so.

"Are you saying that myself, Bartholomew Creston, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime, Hamilton Snodway of the DIMC and Amelia Bones of the DMLE are all _foolish_?" she asked. "Dear me, Albus. What a positively _slanderous_ thing to say."

Frowning even more right back he said, "I wish to speak with you in private about this."

With a hard put-upon sigh, she said, "Very well, Albus. I have a very full schedule for the rest of the school day, today. How about you come to my office to talk about this at... 8.00pm this evening."

"I would prefer we speak _now_ , Griselda," he almost growled.

"It's _Headmistress Marchbanks_ , Albus," she shot back. "We've been _over_ this and _over_ this. And, irrespective of your desire to speak with me in private now, I'm finishing my breakfast. After that, I have interviews to attend."

"We shall talk as I walk with you to your office, then," he declared.

"Albus!" she snapped back, getting quite louder now. It was now loud enough to reach the students. "I said... at 8.00pm this evening. Not a moment before!"

Noticing how quiet it had gotten, he glanced to the students and noticed they were all staring back.

"Very well," he huffed. "8.00pm in you office then, Headmistress Marchbanks."

He turned and firmly strode - stormed - from the room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Activity at the Granger residence and Hogwarts weren't the only places of note in wizarding Britain where surprises were in store.

After having first stopped in at the Weasleys intending to be there before Arthur had to go to work, a witch Mind Healer turned up on the doorstep of the Lovegoods.

After knocking on the door, she waited only a short while before the door was opened by Xenophilius Lovegood.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. "Do you have information that keys the previous Minister in with the Rotfang Conspiracy?"

"No, sir," the witch replied, ignoring the comment. "I've come to talk to you regarding an offer that is to be put to you regarding the mental health of your daughter."

"Hmmm..." he replied. Stepping back to clear the doorway, he gestured the witch in and said, "Perhaps you'd best come in and let me know what this is all about."

She gave a single nod and replied, "Thank you." Then stepped inside.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the two 'made up' again, Hermione tentatively asked, "So. Still want to go to Diagon to do your shopping?"

"Yeah, actually," breathed Harry. "I do."

"Me too," she nodded.

After informing the lead auror the trip to Diagon Alley was still on, both teens hurried upstairs to change into warmer clothing. For Harry, that meant changing into wizarding casual. However, as soon as he tried one of his outfits on, he realised the problem.

"Damn!" he muttered. He'd even outgrown the sizing charms he specifically had put on the wear.

"Well," he sigh-muttered, "There's nothing for it, but to buy a couple of outfits from Madam Malkin's"

Dressing in his best muggle casual he grabbed his wizarding currency purse and trotted back downstairs. As he knew he would, he beat Hermione by quite some time.

Their aurors had also congregated and were waiting next to the front door.

Once Hermione came down, also dressed in muggle casual, they headed out to the front portkey area and were gone.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On arriving at the top of the Alley, Harry grabbed Hermione to stop her running off into Flourish and Blotts and said, "First things first, Love."

Confused at what he meant, she docilely allowed him to lead her along. And was quite surprised he took them directly into the next store along, Madam Malkin's

"Harry?" she asked. "Why―"

Cutting her off, he replied, "It's not just my muggle wear I've grown out of, Love. I've also grown beyond my wizarding wear, too - except for what I wore to the trial, that is. I need a small wardrobe to replace that.

"Plus, little miss Lady Presumptive, I've noticed a _distinct_ lack of wizarding wear in _your_ wardrobe. You need to be properly outfitted if you're going to be representing me or Sirius in the wizarding world."

Before Hermione had a chance to retort as they stepped within, they were approached by one of the store assistants. "Welcome to Madam Malkin's how can I―" she began before she noticed who she was looking at. "Oh, _my_! Mister Po... Sorry, _Lord_ Potter; I did not recognise you."

"Not a problem," he was quick to say. "I'll be needing... _two_ distinct casual wizarding wear outfits. And one formal, please; just in case."

Turning to indicate Hermione, he said, "Miss Granger, here, has been remiss in ensuring she has proper wizarding attire and will be needing quite a few outfits, if you don't mind."

"Harry―" began Hermione.

A quick turn to her he firmly said, "Hush!" Then turned back to the assistant and said, "For now, I think we can start with five casual outfits, one semi-formal and one formal. Oh, and you'd best make sure my formal matches hers. I know that's a big thing for ladies."

Hermione tried again, "Harry, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you properly outfitted," he replied, as if it was obvious. Then he again turned back to the assistant and said, "By the way, this lady is the Lady Presumptive Hermione Granger, magical ward of Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and betrothed of myself, Lord Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. As such she'll need the proper identifiers included in her semi-formal and formal attire."

"It will be done, My Lord," replied the assistant.

As the assistant turned to call over 'help', Hermione hissed at him, "Harry, you don't _need_ to do this."

"Really?" he smirked. Turning back to the assistant, who had just turned back after gesturing one of the other assistants to come over, he asked, "What would be the general view of the public in wizarding Britain, if the Lady Presumptive of a Noble and Most Ancient House was to parade about in muggle casual?"

"They would see it as a slight on the House, my Lord," she promptly replied. "Both Houses."

Turning back to Hermione, he smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

With a huff she rolled her eyes and said, " _Fiiiine!_ "

He grinned and asked, "Isn't that supposed to be _my_ line?"

"I don't know what the big deal is," she grumped. "You know _I_ don't put on all those airs and graces."

"It's all about image, dear," said the shop assistant, cutting in. "You _cannot_ hope to be taken seriously, if you do not _dress_ seriously."

"Besides," added Harry. "We're going to visit Neville on Sunday, remember? You'll be visiting a wizarding home so you should dress appropriately.

"Further, we will be visiting both an allied House of the House of Potter and the Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. It will be our first visit. As such, you need to look and dress the part. It would be an insult to Heir Longbottom and the House of Longbottom if you do not."

Knowing she was both out-numbered and out-argued, Hermione just gave another harrumph and turned to the assistant, "Where do you want me?"

With a satisfied smile, the assistant led her across to the ladies' side of the store.

"Have fun playing dress-up... _Barbie-doll_!" he called after her.

She performed a quick pirouette and flipped him a pair of fingers as she spun past before continuing on.

One of the ever-present aurors, the Senior Auror of their current detail, said, "Well, that wasn't nice."

Harry looked at her with a grin and shrugged. "Just getting some of my own back for what she and her mother put me through a couple weeks ago."

"No, you're really not," she smiled. "You'll find she'll quite enjoy this. She's just putting up a protest for the sake of the protest."

"Lord Potter?"

Harry turned to the other assistant, who had just called his attention. She gestured to the mens' side with a smirk and said, "Shall we?"

He gave a firm nod back and made his way to the men's side of the store.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the Mind-Healer had been visiting for the past thirty minutes, explaining why she was there, Lovegood said, "So, let me see if I have this... A wealthy widowed witch has heard about the troubles my daughter has gone through at Hogwarts, was appalled to learn of it and wants to pay for her to have as long as she needs with a Mind Healer... you... to help her through it?"

"Close," replied the witch. "The payments have already been made and will continue to be made. All of it, including the time I've been sitting here talking to you about it, has already been paid for. All you need to do is let your daughter talk to me in private. It's even been paid for me to come here to talk to her, rather than you come to my offices in Saint Mungo's."

"Why is she doing this?" he asked.

"I was told it was because this... elderly witch... was appalled to discover that a young pureblood witch had been so terribly treated and, since she has nothing else and no one else for which to spend her money on or give to, she's using it to help young witches who, she believes, need it."

"Alright," Lovegood slowly nodded. "Now, _who_ 's doing this?"

"No idea," she shrugged. "The request and payment have come through a Law-wizard of Record... a man even _I_ trust and is never hired by any of the dark families... who is acting as agent for the witch. And the Law-wizard cannot and will not tell me due to confidentiality clauses."

Luna, who'd been sitting back and out of the way, finally had something to ask. "Are you also going to be helping Ginny?" she asked.

"Ginny?" asked the mind-healer.

"Ginevra Weasley," Luna promptly replied. "She had all these... problems back in her first year at Hogwarts."

"I can neither confirm, nor deny, that I am assisting young Miss Weasley," replied the healer. "Just as I will neither confirm, nor deny, I will be helping you if anyone other than you or your father ask."

"What about this elderly witch?" asked Xeno. "Won't she need to know?"

"Yes, sorry," replied the Healer. "As the witch, whoever it is, is paying the bill, I will have to inform her you have accepted the offer for me to treat Luna. However, besides the cost that is _all_ she will ever know. She will not be informed of how often Luna and I talk, or for how long that help will last, except for what the cost will be.

"The Law-wizard that contacted me with the offer stated... flat out... the witch has no desire to know any more than that. She just wants to make sure young Luna is offered the help and hopes you and Luna will accept it for her."

When she could see Lovegood seemed to be wavering, she said, "Even if young Luna does not need the help offered, at the very least I can be someone there she can talk to while you're busy with the important work of the Quibbler."

Lovegood gave a sigh and turned to his daughter, "It's up to you, Pumpkin. Would you like this nice lady to come around at times so you have someone to talk to?"

"Yes, Daddy," she immediately replied. "I have a feeling it's important."

"Very well," he nodded to her.

Turning back to the healer he said, "As long as it's alright with Luna - and, as long as you quit when Luna asks you to - I have no problem with it."

The healer gave a small smile and said, "Then so shall it be."

Turning her attention more fully on the little blonde, she asked, "When would you like me to next visit so you and I can talk?"

"Can you come over tomorrow morning?" asked Luna. "I'd like to show you some of the art I've made. Daddy will be at the Quibbler offices, then."

"That sounds wonderful," smiled the healer.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After over an hour in the clothier's, Harry was ready in plenty of time with his three casual wizarding outfits and one formal set of robes. He even had that done lickety-split after one of the assistants came over bearing a swatch of deep forest green material for 'his' assistant.

Now he was over in the ladies' side and was asked to give his opinion on some of Hermione's selections.

"I honestly have no idea," he said, scratching his head. "Can't someone help me out, here?"

The female lead auror chuckled and said, "If you're willing to listen, then I'll advise."

Breathing out a big sigh of relief, he replied, "Please."

With the help of the auror and the shop assistants Hermione had her five upmarket casual witches' robes, a semi-formal robe and a wizarding formal gown.

When Harry saw her in the last one he stuttered a bit, blushed and quietly said, "Wow!"

Like most witchwear, it was very _non_ -revealing compared to muggle counterparts. However, what it did do was accentuate all the 'right' features. All in a deep forest green it had a 'V' neck that dipped only slightly, not even giving a real hint of cleavage. However, it had a tight-fitted bodice with the V carrying along the bottom edge of the bodice section that dropped from the hips on the side to the bottom of the V _almost_ reaching where he estimated her 'mound' would be. Then the dress opened to a full length almost pleated skirt of the same material. The long sleeves also had the 'wizarding' tight upper arms flaring out to the loose cuffs. While not a lot of skin was displayed the cut and fit showed off the assets underneath by highlighting them.

Harry was, quite literally, speechless.

The auror chuckled and said, "That's the one, Miss Granger. Take a look at your betrothed."

Hermione took one look at Harry, blushed and looked down. This was the first robe she'd organised so Harry would have that swatch. She put it on again, because she wanted to know what Harry thought of it before they left the store.

"This is perfect," she softly told the shop assistant.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After finally getting out of the clothier, dressed in one each of the outfits Harry had just purchased for the both of them, the two teens finally got going on their Christmas shopping. It did, though, take Harry a good five to ten minutes to, as he put it, get his head back in the game.

With her right hand and arm tucked into his left elbow, Hermione asked, "Do you know what you want to buy for everyone?"

"Errr... no, not really," he replied. "I figured... I'll know it when I see it."

Now used to the coterie of aurors that were always accompanying them, neither teen noticed that their detail had grown that day. Anyone paying attention would have noticed there were currently four aurors who formed a somewhat tight square around the pair. They might have also noticed there were at least half a dozen more moving through the Alley 'near' the pair, but not close enough to be thought of as 'encumbering'.

However, as we're talking about witches and wizards here, very few noticed the second group. And there were even some who didn't notice the first group.

Many, of course, stopped and gawked at the two teens - mainly Harry. But there were a few brave ones, who were also of the group that didn't notice any of the aurors or what they meant, who'd hurried forward to touch or speak with Harry. Most of those were immediately intercepted by the aurors.

After having to duck into yet another nearby store because of the stress of being constantly gawked at, or of people coming over just to touch him, Harry was angrily muttering, "This is _ridiculous_! How the _Hell_ am I supposed to get any proper shopping done if I'm being constantly hassled?"

She replied, "We'll get through it, Love."

He gave a sigh and a nod of sadness.

Eventually, he had the gifts he wanted for Frank and Alice, Neville, the Twins, Ted and Andi and 'Call-Me-Tonks'. Added to those he purchased small gifts for the other alliance member Houses - Amelia and Susan Bones; Eugene, Pauline and Hannah Abbott; Griselda Marchbanks; Miles and Hedda Ogden; Heathcliff, Lydia, Edwin and Tracey Davis; Samuel, Adeline, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass; and Tyler Stebbins.

He also wanted to purchase a stack of gifts for the aurors who would be guarding them on Christmas Day, but decided to just make a bloody big Christmas lunch for them all with a 'gift' of some form.

Finally, they retreated back to Wimbledon to a collective sigh of relief from everyone; not the least of which was the two teens.

" _That_ ," groaned Harry, once they returned, "Was painful."

Hermione firmly said, "At least, when we go muggle shopping tomorrow, you won't have to put up with all the gawkers."

" _We_ , love," he sighed. " _We_."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The previous evening Walden MacNair, 'executioner' of dangerous beasts for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, had just returned to his modest home when his wards alerted him to someone approaching his front door.

Stiffening, as he could think of no one who would ever visit him through such a 'muggle' manner, he cautiously dimmed his lights and just as cautiously made his way to the door. As soon as he got there he moved so his back was against the wall next to the door - it was steel plate reinforced, just for this sort of scenario - and waited with his wand drawn and held up.

He waited a full five seconds before he finally heard a solid three knocks upon the wood of the door. Then waited ten seconds before he quickly twisted the handle and yanked the door in and away from himself.

When there was no sudden spell fire in through the now open door, he ducked down low and looked around the frame. His looking out from such a low angle meant if someone was waiting for him to stick his head out, he'd have one to two seconds to cast a curse at an enemy before they could spot him and shift their aim lower.

Who he saw, utterly surprised him.

"You!?" he exclaimed.

Standing back about seven feet, where he'd clearly moved back to once he knocked on the door, was someone he'd thought dead - Peter Pettigrew.

"MacNair," smirked Pettigrew. "You'd best invite me in before I'm spotted."

That meeting led him to this morning. He'd been told he needed to be at a certain place at a certain time. But, the place he had to be was simply given to him as apparation co-ordinates.

At first, he'd refused. However, Pettigrew handed him a card; on it, was one word. It was a code word known only to him and a handful of others. It was proof it was an order and he had to obey it.

When he appeared at the spot, Pettigrew was waiting for him. And, as soon as he appeared, Pettigrew said, "Follow me. And, if you value your life, _do not_ draw your wand."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two teens were chowing down on lunch when Sirius turned up, so Harry organised Dobby to prepare him a lunch, too.

As soon as Sirius sat down, he asked, "The FNA person here yet?"

"FNA?" asked Hermione.

Harry would have asked, but his mouth was full at the time.

"Floo Network Authority," said Sirius, as his lunch appeared before him. Like Harry's and Hermione's it was a pasta salad loaded with beef chunks. It was a dish Harry had cooked, but he also had to teach Dobby so the little elf would not be too upset with him for cooking a midday meal.

Harry had his quickly polished off and was munching on a banana when he noticed the aurors suddenly move again. "It looks like this might be them now."

With his half-eaten banana in one hand he rose to make his way to meet the person. When Sirius rose, though, Harry pressed lightly on the man's shoulder and said, "Eat your lunch. I can take care of this."

Sirius just gave a grunt as he had food in his mouth and, for the moment, re-sat.

When the person came in to the parlour, a witch, she was frowning.

As soon as she saw Harry she said, "Lord Potter. This is a _muggle_ home. I will not break the law by installing a floo connection in this _muggle_ house." Then spun about to leave again.

" _Oi!_ " he barked at her, causing her to spin back. " _Stop_ jumping to conclusions, you stupid woman!"

As the witch stood there spluttering in indignation, he continued, "The floo connection is not for this home. It's for the property out the back!"

She finally found her voice and said, "The property I have listed is this home; a _muggle_ one. I will not be installing a floo connection here."

"And I agree," he immediately shot back. "That's why I'm telling you... yet again... the property is out the back.

"Now, come with me and I'll show you."

Not waiting for the woman to even acknowledge him, he spun on his heel and stormed off to the stairs leading down to the lower ground floor. Her flicker of a sneer each time she said the word 'muggle' had annoyed him.

Obviously curious enough, the witch followed. She was still muttering to herself as she did so.

Once outside he led her to the 'Doghouse'. Indicating it, he said, " _This_ is where you'll be installing the connection."

Still not waiting for her, he undid the lock and led her inside. Then, pointing to the fireplace, he said, "There."

"This is _still_ the same property!" she declared with a huff.

Walking in through the door after he'd followed them down, Sirius said, "No, it's not."

Then he pulled out the Bill of Sale for the little building and said, " _I_ own this building." And showed her the Bill.

Almost snatching it out of Sirius's hand with the hand that wasn't holding her clipboard she'd brought with her, she glared at it as she read it before thrusting it back. "It's _still_ the same property!"

Starting to lose his temper, Harry snapped, "No, it's bloody not! We've already had a law-wizard look over the same and confirm for us that, _by law_ , this building is now considered a wizarding property."

As one of the aurors stepped in, Sirius smirked and handed the Bill to the auror and said, "Auror. This is a Bill of Sale for this building and the land it sits upon. As I am now both the sole owner of this property and am a wizard, does this make this property a wizarding owned property?"

The auror accepted the Bill, read it, looked between Sirius, Harry and the witch and looked back at the Bill.

When he looked up again, he smirked and said to Sirius, "Very clever." Looking back to the witch he said, "As there is, indeed, documented evidence that this property, irregardless of its size, is wizarding owned, there is no ban on a floo connection being installed here. You're in the clear to install one."

"It's just a... _trick_!" she firmly declared. "It's just a... a... legal _nonsense_ to get around the law! Well... it won't work! I will _not_ install a connection here!"

Sirius stared at her and said, "Very well. I will need your name and under what you believe is your authority in making that determination. I will need that information for the Law-wizards of Record for both the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter; both of which are of the Seven.

"Our Law-wizards of Record will then be filing complaints against you, personally, your boss and the Ministry in general. I hope you're able to afford a very, _very_ good law-wizard of your own, because you're going to need one.

"As you've already been informed our Law-wizards of Record have already confirmed, as per the law... and it has also just been confirmed by the Senior Auror, here... that there is no legal grounds by which you can refuse to install the floo connection, you have no grounds to refuse.

"If you do not install the connection when you have no grounds to refuse, then you have opened yourself up to being dragged before the Wizengamot to face litigation."

Then he smiled and said, "The last time I was before the Wizengamot I not only won the case, Lord Potter here... acting as co-defence with Law-wizard Tonks... forced the Wizengamot to strip an entire Statute from the books. He proved, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that the law was both unworkable and unenforceable."

Turning to Harry, he asked, "Lord Potter; how many cases argued before the Wizengamot have you lost?"

" _None!_ " Harry firmly stated, crossing his arms and glaring at the witch.

The witch glared back, but it was easy to see the fear in her eyes. So, Harry decided to go for the 'kill'.

"Back when Riddle was running about with his thugs, a lot of pureblood homes were attacked in the middle of the night. He was able to catch those people in their homes.

"However, that should not have been possible. While his people obviously erected anti-apparation jinxes and anti-portkey wards to block apparation and portkeys, they should not have been able to block those victims from using their floos. There is no jinx, curse or ward that blocks floo travel unless it's done from within the home.

"So, I'm now thinking, the only way for those floos to have been blocked is by the Floo Network Authority... that's you and the people you work with... deactivating them at those very specific times. When you then consider the number of homes where that was supposed to have occurred - _and_ then consider the likelihood of the floo network having failed at that very specific time at that one location, in each case - it is not difficult to determine the likelihood of that happening is so remote... so _un_ likely... as to lead one to conclude it was deliberate to coincide with those attacks.

"That, therefore, means there are those within the Floo Network Authority who were actively supporting Tom Riddle and his band of thugs. They were probably even marked Death Eaters."

"Oh... _Hell!_ " exclaimed the senior auror, suddenly realising what Harry was overtly implying.

With a sharklike grin at what he'd heard from the auror, while not taking his eyes off the floo installer, Harry continued. "Now, while Director of the DMLE, Madam Director Amelia Bones, might not have been able to go and root them out because the minister of the day blocked her from doing so, that Minister and her likewise reluctant replacement are now gone. That means, Acting Madam Minister Amelia Bones can now order Director of the DMLE Madam _Director_ Amelia Bones to investigate. I cannot see Acting Madam Minister Amelia Bones not giving that order. Can you?"

As the senior auror sighed, reached into his robes and drew out his auror badge, Harry continued to grin evilly at the now shocked pale and trembling floo installer.

He continued, "You should also know that, before you think about trying anything, there are wards on this property and the property that surrounds it that will do you harm if you try. And, if the wards activate against you, it will be _proof_ that your intent _was_ to try.

"So, unless you want to also be, as an individual, a subject of the investigation the senior auror here is about to initiate, you had best connect the floo and do an absolutely smashing job of it. If you do not, it could easily be seen as an attempt by you to do harm to... not one, but _two_... members of the Seven, let alone the aurors often here. The first two, alone, would mean the Veil for you.

"Within the past four weeks I have legally taken down the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, the Chief Warlock, the sitting Minister, his Senior Undersecretary, the then Minister's closest non-Ministerial confidant, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, two other Heads of Houses of Hogwarts, four other members of staff, the regent for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom and the then Director of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. A pissant little floo installer like you, until now, I felt was beneath me... right up until you annoyed me.

"Pissing off members of the Seven is a really, _really_ bad idea. You do _not_ want to piss either of us off any more than we are, right now. Get to work."

Sirius, with a wide grin on his face, looked between Harry and the installer, before he more directly looked to the installer and glared, "Well? _Why_ aren't you moving?"

The witch 'moved'. The floo was up and active inside ten minutes.

Then the auror looked to the installer and said, "I've just sent a message to my colleagues in the DMLE that I am about to step through into the DMLE bullpen. I _am_ going to arrive there in full health, am I not?"

Still shaking in fear, the installer replied, "Y-yes!"

The auror gave a nod back and said, "Wait here. I'll be back within the minute." He then turned to Sirius and instructed, "If I am not, Lord Black, please send a messenger Patronus to Madam Bones and let her know."

Without waiting for a response and taking a pinch of floo powder from a container within his robes, the auror dashed it into the fireplace and called " _Auror bullpen!_ "

As soon as the flames turned green he stepped through and was gone.

As soon as he was, Sirius turned to the installer and pleasantly asked, " _Don't_ you have something for me to sign?"

Without a word she thrust her clipboard at Sirius, now not wanting to be thought of as being reluctant or reticent to do so. She was still trembling.

Sirius casually accepted it, signed the form on it in the relevant places and said, "Payment will be made by the end of the day." Then offered the clipboard back.

As the witch hesitantly took it back he asked, "Aren't you also supposed to be leaving a small bag of floo powder, too?"

She quickly scrambled for a pocket in her robes, found it, pulled out a nondescript bag of floo powder and thrust it at Sirius, "H-here!"

Again, Sirius casually accepted it and said, "Thank you." And placed it on the mantelpiece.

"I-I... need... to go," she stammered.

Harry firmly but calmly stated, "You are under orders by a duly authorised officer of the DMLE to wait right here. Right here, you will wait."

"Y-yes, My Lord," she stammered.

He smirked and explained, "We _cannot_ have you going to your offices in the FNA and letting your colleagues know what is about to befall them all; can we?"

"Errrr... N-no, M-my Lord."

"While we wait," he said, "I'm going to tell you further just where and when you utterly fucked up, you stupid little jackanapes.

"When you entered and found that the property you were to connect to the network was somewhere related to a muggle home, every time you said muggle, you sneered. Lord Black, here, is the magical guardian of the daughter of one of those muggles you sneered at. She is also my betrothed; she is the Lady Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

"Right there, you pissed me off; let alone Lord Black.

"Secondly, you tried to use your _pitiful_ authority as a lowly floo installer to cow a couple of Lords of Noble and Most Ancient Houses. Clearly, no one has bothered to tell you that is a very bad idea. However, if you had a lick of the sense you're obviously clearly lacking, no one _should_ have had to tell you it was a bad idea. That showed you to be a daft moron.

"I do not _like_ daft morons. Daft morons are dangerous for everyone around them. They get themselves... or, more importantly... those around them _killed_.

"Thirdly, you were told we had the matter seen to by a Law-wizard. That Law-wizard is the Law-wizard of Record for two of the Seven and, I believe, the Law-wizard of Record for a number of Noble and Ancient Houses. He is _not_ a daft moron. He would not be the Law-wizard of Record for two of the Seven and quite a few other Noble Houses if he was.

"By you refusing to accept at least one Law-wizard of Record had already determined the law would _not_ be broken by the floo being connected in this property, and that's besides the senior auror _also_ telling you that, you considered that Law-wizard to be a bigger daft moron than yourself. That meant you considered those Noble and Most Ancient and Noble and Ancient Houses to be daft morons, themselves, by taking that law-wizard on as their Law-wizard of Record. That, too, was quite insulting.

"Either that, or you were stating you consider myself and Lord Black, here, _lied_ to you. Personally, I find that even _more_ insulting."

When the auror stepped back through moments later, he was followed through by three more aurors and Madam Bones.

Harry immediately recognised two of them that he often saw as Madam Bones's personal guard. The third, a female auror, took one look at the female installer and asked, "Are you the witch from the FNA?"

The witch, now pretty much crying, only nodded.

"Then, Madam," said the auror. "You're coming with me. We have some questions you're required to answer."

That was it for the witch. She immediately burst into tears as she was firmly guided back to the floo. She was openly sobbing her heart out and needed that guiding hand.

She and her auror escort were gone moments later.

Chiding his godson a little, Sirius asked, "Was that _really_ necessary, Harry?"

Harry stared right back with a blank expression. "Yes," he flatly said. And then vehemently added, "How _dare_ the bitch come into the Granger's home with _that_ attitude."

Sirius, surprised at Harry's clear vehemence, only said, "Ah!"

"Alright, Lord Potter," said Madam Bones, drawing his attention to her.

She sighed and, with a somewhat pained expression, said, "We need to talk."

"Figured as much," he flatly returned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Madam Bones and her two aurors left, muttering about how Harry had landed yet more work through investigations onto her plate, Sirius finished with the protections on the 'Doghouse'; one of those was a password for the floo - 'Woof woof!'

Harry just rolled his eyes.

Sirius snickered and asked, "Well, I don't think there's going to be anyone who's going to guess it, do you?"

"No," replied Harry. "But, isn't it a little childish?"

"Of _course_ it is," agreed his godfather.

"So," he pressed, "What's the actual floo address and how do I use the password?"

"Ah!" said Sirius. "You toss in the floo powder and call 'Doghouse'. Then, once the connection is through, call 'Woof woof!' and step through. Just don't call the password until the connection is through or the password ward at this end won't receive it and disengage for you."

Harry shrugged and said, "Sounds simple enough."

His godfather smiled and replied, "It is." Then asked, "How're the potions going?"

Harry immediately pulled a face and replied, "Still apparently no end in sight."

"Yes there is," his godfather disagreed. "I discovered the last of my potions this morning, when the vials didn't immediately refill after I took them. Andi confirmed it for me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry said, "Then, mine should only be a few days away. That's good, because I wanted to be free of them before Christmas."

"Just so you know," said Sirius. "I've got a professional team of people working on the London House of the House of Black. It's a townhouse in Grimmauld Place, not far from Kings Cross Station."

"You've referred to it before," nodded Harry. "So, finally getting it cleaned out?"

Sirius nodded and replied, "That's what the team's been sent in there to do, yes. They're estimating a completion date in early February."

Harry gave a low whistle and asked, "It's that bad?"

"Yep. They're also redecorating once they've cleaned it up," he replied. "Once they're at the stage to start redecorating, they'll contact me and we'll go through interior decoration ideas."

Harry gave a snort of amusement and said, "You may want to call on someone who has actual taste to advise the team you're using, then. I somewhat shudder to think what you could come up with."

"Hey!" his godfather whined, before suddenly grappling him and giving him a 'noogie' by firmly rubbing his knuckles into Harry's scalp.

" _Ow!_ " exclaimed Harry, wincing. "Padfoot!"

Releasing him again, Sirius said, "Now. You and I need to talk about a very important subject. Just you and me, Pup."

Curious, Harry said, "My room?"

Shaking his head with a smirk, Sirius replied, "No. We'll be using the office for this."

Warily, Harry said, "Alright."

Sirius then started to lead Harry to the office when Hermione approached.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said. "This is just Harry and me. We won't be too long, I promise."

Disappointed, Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'll be in the dinette going through the remaining documents."

Harry smiled and gave her a nod. "Thank you, Love."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The 'won't be too long' proved to be a couple hours. At the end of it Harry practically ran back his room and almost slammed the door.

Sirius, smirking slightly, found Hermione still in the dinette.

Taking a chair, he sat. Dobby quickly had a cup of tea before him.

Hermione said, "If that's what you call 'not too long' I shudder to think what you'd think a long meeting would be."

"You'd be surprised," he smiled, stirring sugar into his tea.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's gone to think things over in his room," grinned her magical guardian.

She looked at him suspiciously and, mindful of her words now, asked, "May I know what you talked about?"

Sirius looked back for a little while before he gave an almost imperceptible shrug. "I gave him 'The Talk: Part Two'."

Shocked, it was a moment before she'd regathered her thoughts and said, "I thought that was what that book you gave him was for."

"You know about that?" he asked, acting surprised.

"Accidentally," she said. "Harry shoved it in the stacks of documents he received from Ted. Then forgot he'd put it there when he had Dobby bring the stack down. As he was writing a letter to the twins I was going through the stack and found it."

Sirius smirked and said, "He told me."

Sighing she replied, "I had noticed he... didn't really seem to know much. You know what I mean?"

Sirius just nodded.

She explained, "He seems... seemed now, I guess... to know a little, but... well, not what I thought a fourteen year old _should_ know. Definitely nowhere _near_ what I knew from before I even started Hogwarts."

Sirius continued to stare at her for a long few moments more before he reached a decision.

"I'm only telling you this, because you are Harry's betrothed," he said. "It is not for the ears or knowledge of others. Am I clear?"

Hermione, knowing this was important, nodded.

With a single nod back, he explained, "Harry knew the... technicalities... of reproduction. He had an understanding of the basic... biology of the act.

"However, except for what he'd overheard from his housemates in Gryffindor... never a good source of accurate information... that's pretty much _all_ he knew. He had no idea about the subject of, for instance, 'wooing a witch'. In that, his education was severely lacking."

"Is that what you talked about?" she asked. "Just 'dating'?"

"A lot more than that, Hermione," he replied. "We were gone, after all, for just over two hours. It's not for me to tell you any more than that.

"If Harry wants to tell you, it's up to him to do so. And you are _not_ to pressure him to tell you anything he's not willing to tell you. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," she immediately replied. Then looked at him in shock. "Why'd I call you that?"

Sirius smiled and replied, "That's your magic recognising I, as your magical guardian, gave you an order. It's not, however, a magical command. That means you can still disobey, but you'll also know you did if you do."

A little afraid, she asked, "There's magic in the order that will harm me?"

"No," he replied. "I'd never cast such on a child. You'll know because you'll be forced to remember that I ordered you. That way, you can't use the excuse you forgot."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Sirius left, Hermione worked for a little while more before she decided to go and talk to her betrothed.

She thought, 'Just because Sirius has ordered me not to initiate a discussion with Harry about his talk with him, does not mean I cannot talk to him about anything else.'

Walking upstairs, she knocked on the door and waited.

Almost immediately, though, she heard Harry call back, "Come in!"

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself, she affixed a smile to her face and opened the door.

Harry was sitting on his chair at the desk reading the book Sirius had given him.

Noticing it, she said, "You're reading that book. Good."

Quickly snapping it shut and blushing, he couldn't even look at her.

Knowing Harry would struggle to talk about it, she decided an immediate change of subject was necessary.

"I'm sitting downstairs working on the House of Potter documents," she said. "How about, now that Sirius's gone, you come down and join me."

Still not looking back, he mumbled, "Sirius's given me homework to do."

"So's Ted," she immediately returned. "Besides, it looks like you and I need to work on something together to get your mind off... whatever it is that you and Sirius talked about." Even though she knew damned well.

He thought about that for a few moments before he nodded and put the book away. Then he almost seemed to sigh in relief.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	35. An Aware Wolf

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Alrighty. A few people have commented about how they find it odd that Harry has such a problem relating to 'wooing'/romancing the opposite sex and other social interactions while also being quite smart/clever. This is deliberate. As I've said and implied before, this Harry is not the well-rounded individual you might all love; this Harry has problems. For this Harry I've written him having an undiagnosed Autism Spectrum Disorder (High Functioning); somewhat specifically, a more than light touch of 'Aspergers'. This mainly manifests in his social interactions and his ability to corral his flights of heightened emotions, especially negative ones. He 'compensates' for much of that by being well-read and planning ahead when and where possible so he's not so easily surprised and his responses become emotional over logical. It's also why he's become very good at reading body language. But, romancing? That puts him _ way _outside his comfort zone. Human biology is clinical; dating is emotional - two different things.  
_

 _Yes, I know many of you will not like that. And many will think I'm not being true to the Disorder. However, I also inform you I have more than one very close blood-relative who suffer from this affliction, so I_ _ _somewhat_ know of what I'm writing about from having lived with it._

 _I hope that at least some of you will now use this opportunity to fire up a search engine web-page and research the subject yourself. The latest research is showing that somewhere between 1 in 65-70 children 'suffer' with this, with a great many children going undiagnosed. With those odds, that implies about half a dozen children attending Hogwarts have this 'affliction' - magic aside. (Think: Luna... maybe.)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Five - An Aware Wolf**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over at Longbottom Hall, it had now been three days since Frank and Alice had presented themselves to the Wizengamot and proved, beyond any doubt, they were truly Lord Franklin and Lady Alice Longbottom. Over that three days they had managed to get to know their own son; and the depth of the issues relating to and regarding Frank's mother, Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom.

They had already heard that Algernon Rosier had been arrested before lunch that first day, as Bones had promised. And had been charged with two counts of attempted murder of a Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House, Neville. However, after being told he would be charged with the crimes, he immediately offered to make his testimony under Veritaserum; which Bones immediately accepted.

From that testimony it was 'proven' it was not Rosier's intent to kill Neville, only frighten him enough to trigger a burst of accidental magic. However, he was still charged with endangerment of a minor, wilful negligence and wilful child neglect; two counts each. He immediately offered a plea of guilty to all charges.

As he fully co-operated in the investigations, he was released under his own cognisance and ordered to attend court as Defendant when the trial would be held immediately preceding the February sitting of the Wizengamot.

Augusta had also been interviewed and required to explain why she had not made formal complaint about the actions of her brother as they related to the Heir of her House. She was charged with covering up wilful child neglect, two counts, and would stand trial with her brother. However, she refused to plead guilty and would defend herself on the day.

After she was ordered to immediately return to Longbottom Hall, Frank had discussed matters with Bones before he also returned.

On his arrival he went to his office and immediately called his mother to join he and Alice in there.

When she walked in and was told to, yet again, sit on the chair before the desk, Frank stared at her for a few long moments before he said, "Mother, Alice and I have reached a decision regarding you."

That made the old woman sit up straighter. But, she kept her mouth firmly shut.

He said, "It is the decision of Alice and I that you are to move in to the Longbottom Sea Cottage in West Bay on the south coast. You will leave this room, immediately pack and be gone from Longbottom Hall within the hour.

"A house elf will accompany you - one of our choosing. You may not dismiss it and you will not attempt to give it clothes. You are also to keep the floo open so that Alice, Neville and I may enter the property as we see fit. However, the floo here will be blocked to you having direct access. You will only have temporary guest access and it will only be granted on a case-by-case basis.

"I have spoken to Madam Bones about this, concerning your 'house arrest', and she has agreed that the Sea Cottage will be that house. As such you may not leave. If you do, the house elf assigned to you will immediately inform me you have done so. And I will, in turn, immediately inform Madam Bones."

"Y-you can't _do_ this to me!" she practically begged. "I am your mother and Longbottom Hall has been my home for almost forty years!"

"I can and I have," he firmly returned. "Your behaviour in failing to plead guilty to the charges you are clearly guilty of was the last straw. You are no longer welcome in Longbottom Hall unless you are specifically summoned here to attend me. And, even then, it will only be as a visitor.

"You are dismissed."

She was gone through the floo in less than the allowed hour. As soon as she was, the entire Hall breathed a sigh of relief. Frank was quick to alter the wards to deny her immediate access.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After working further on the House of Potter documents, especially the financials, Harry begged off so that he could make a start on dinner.

It was as he was happily working on whatever gastronomic delight he had planned for that night that Hermione decided to talk to him about sex, contrary to Sirius's order. She knew not to push him, as she was already well aware he would quickly close off when he was uncomfortable about something. And she knew sex was one of those subjects he was both uncomfortable with and clearly embarrassed about.

Walking into the kitchen, she asked, "Can I help?"

Harry looked back at her for a moment before he seemed to give a tiny shrug and asked, "How are you at peeling veggies?"

With a smile she replied, "That's about the only part of cooking I'm not that bad at."

He quickly assembled a pile of mixed vegetables, pulled out a cutting board and peeler, set aside a baking tray, gestured to it and said "You're welcome to have at it, if you would."

Quickly moving to do so, she had the vegetables washed and set aside. Then started peeling.

After the first couple of potatoes she, trying to be nonchalant, asked, "What chapter are you up to in that book Sirius gave you to read?"

Almost tripping over his own two feet as he suddenly moved, he stuttered, "Errrr... Ch-chapter eight, I think."

Hermione stopped for a moment to try and remember what she remembered of the table of contents she saw within the book and asked, "That's the one on the importance of keeping yourself clean, right?" She knew it wasn't.

"Ummm... no," he quietly replied.

When he didn't seem to want to expand any further on his answer, she calmly asked, "If not on cleanliness, what's it on, then?"

It was a bit for her hesitantly replied, "The... ummm... parts of a woman's body."

"Any particular parts?" she asked.

"Ummm... the... ummm," he tried before he stopped.

"Yes?" she asked. "Oh; is it on the woman's sexual parts?"

"Yes?" he almost whined.

"You do not need to be embarrassed about this, Harry," she said, putting the sweet potato she was currently peeling and the peeler down on the cutting board before turning to look at him.

Harry was currently working adding diced onion into the water he was using to slow cook the beef roast he had in the over-sized baking tray within which the roast was simmering. Instead of using 'dripping' as Brits seemed to always use for a roast, he used a single litre of water that covered about a half inch deep in the pan and occasionally topped it up with boiling water. Into that he added the diced onions and would be almost poaching the diced vegetables Hermione was dealing with.

She softly called, "Harry, look at me."

When he finally turned to look her way, she could tell he was blushing again.

"I'm _your_ betrothed and you are _mine_ , Harry," she explained. "This is a subject you and I should be expected to talk about. Well, not just expected; we _should_ talk about."

Glancing her way, he swallowed and nodded.

"Good," she firmly said, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, what did you learn about a woman's sex organs?"

As he tentatively began to discuss what he had read, all the while occupying himself with making the dinner, he more and more relaxed and became more open. This was biology, rather than sex. That was precisely what Hermione wanted to happen.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At just before 8.00pm Dumbledore stood outside the gargoyle to the Headmistress's office and was forced to wait outside, fuming. He remembered it wasn't that long ago he could command people to attend him and make _them_ wait, as _he_ was now forced to do. It was doubly galling it was before the same gargoyle guardian to the same office that was once his.

Finally, as the time ticked over to 8.00pm, the gargoyle nimbly stepped aside.

Without a word he stepped through the now revealed opening and onto the stairs as they moved to ascend him up to the landing before the Headmas- Head _mistress_ 's office.

Of course, he also had to knock on the door. Yet another pointed insult.

"Come in, Albus," he heard Marchbanks call from within.

As he strode in he gave his wand a gentle flick behind himself to banish the door shut.

Marchbanks didn't even seem to be paying any attention to his approach. 'Damned annoying woman!' he thought.

She sat there, wrapping up some parchment work she was working on, when her hearing told her Dumbledore had stopped.

Still not looking up and clear enough for the old man to hear, she muttered, "Take a seat, Albus. I'll be with you in a moment."

She gave it another fifteen seconds before she set aside what she was doing - reading yet another application for one of the vacant positions - and looked across her desk at the person she now knew she could get rid of at any time she wanted to.

She had already met with the School Board over his list of questionable activities since his trial and they all agreed he had breached the conditions of his tenure enough to fire him. The ward tap was the final straw, even for them. Now, she just kept him there so that young Lord Potter would not be so bothered by him. She'd be getting rid of him just before it was time for the students to return.

The application she was currently reading was a Transfiguration Master's application, one she had accepted and one she was reading over again. The man, John Biffingwater, would be arriving at the school on Saturday, the second of January, and be ready to begin on the Monday. Dumbledore would not be told who he was until the Sunday.

"You wanted to speak with me, Albus?" she pleasantly asked.

"I wanted to speak with you first thing this morning after breakfast," he grouched. Going so far as to almost slouch on the hard wooden chair that sat before her desk, centred and back ten feet.

"And yet, as I informed you, I was too busy," she stated. "Does this mean you do not wish to speak with me now?"

"You need to revisit your decision to cancel the Tournament Yule Ball," he snapped. "There's―"

"No," she firmly stated right back over the top of him.

Her immediate and firm interruption threw the old man a bit. "I... pardon? I haven't had time―"

"I said, 'No', Albus," she repeated. "The Yule Ball is cancelled. It's done. Now, is there anything _else_ you wanted to speak with me about?"

He tried, "Griselda, please see―"

Again, overriding him she barked, " _Headmistress Marchbanks_ , Al-bie!"

He winced, "Errr... quite." Shaking off the effect of the berating, he said, "Headmistress Marchbanks, you need to be reasonable. The Tournament Yule Ball―"

"Albus!" she suddenly barked.

When he suddenly stopped in shock and winced, she glared at him and said, "When you said, 'You need to be reasonable', just then, you implied by your choice of words I _wasn't_ being reasonable. _That_ was an insult. I do not appreciate my staff insulting me, Albus. You will not do that again."

"Errr... My apologies, Gri... err... Headmistress Marchbanks. I misspoke."

When she just continued to stare at him not saying a word, he finally returned to what he was saying. "As I was saying, the Yule Ball is an important component of the Tournament. It is planned to use the dates of the four champions as the hostages for the champions to rescue in the Second Task.

"So, as―"

Suddenly smacking her palm onto the desk before her, Marchbanks stared in fury at the old man. "What do you mean... _hostages_?" she growled.

"The three champions," he replied. "Well, four with Mister Potter also―"

" _Lord_ Potter!" she barked.

Again, Dumbledore winced. "Yes... quite... _Lord_ Potter. Well... as I was saying... with four champions now involved, four hostages will need to be selected for the four champions to rescue as part of the Second Task. It was decided, quite some time ago, that those hostages would be the dates the champions took as their partners to the Yule Ball.

"So, as you can see, the Ball―"

"Stop!" she snapped. "Shut up!"

Again, Dumbledore was brought to a sudden stop. He looked back in a combination of annoyance at being interrupted and confused as why she would need him to.

She glared at him for a few moments more before she quietly but firmly demanded, "And, just _what_ plans did you have in place to seek permission from the legal guardians of those hostages in advance?"

Confused, Dumbledore asked, "What do you mean?"

Shocked at the stupidity of the man, she glared at him for a few long moments before she said, "Follow me here, Albus. You would need permission from the legal guardians of those you would choose as hostages. How did you plan on getting that permission?"

Clearly puzzled, Dumbledore replied, "I... don't know what you mean. Each student's Head of House, here at Hogwarts, acts _in loco parentis_ for all students. Why would I need permission from the guardians? I only need it from the four Heads of House. Surely, _you'd_ know that."

Stunned incredulous, Marchbanks could only stare at the man before her. Her mind could not grasp the fallacy - logically, legally, morally and ethically - that Dumbledore seemed to believe. Eventually, she just started to slowly and slightly shake her head from side.

Once she finally realised trying to put logic to the illogical was an exercise in futility, she sighed and said, "Albus, you've just proven to me... beyond _any_ shadow of a doubt... that you are, as Lord Potter claims we _all_ are, a daft moron."

Both surprised and clearly offended by the remark, Dumbledore gave a small start before he huffed, "Griselda! _Really_ ―"

She barked, " _Headmistress Marchbanks_ , you daft old fool!"

Dumbledore gave another start of surprise but, before he could respond, she drew her wand and held it out so that the old man could clearly see it. "From this moment forth, Albus, each time you address me by my first name and not my title I'm going to _zap_ you with increasingly stronger stinging hexes. Do you understand me?"

He gasped, "You wouldn't _dare_!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked, "For the past two plus weeks I've had to tell you over and over again you are to address me as Headmistress Marchbanks. Over and over again I have also told you _not_ to address me by my first name.

"As you have not learned from that, I am allowed to raise the level of discipline to the next level. I've decided that will be through the use of stinging hexes. And, once again, if you do not like that - _quit_!"

As the old man sat there, clearly angry but not willing to say a word, she said, "Now, back to our topic. The use of hostages in the second task."

"Yes," he immediately said. "As I was saying―"

" _Be silent!_ " she snapped.

When he immediately shut up and glared back she said, "You seem to be operating under a complete misunderstanding of what powers the Hogwarts Heads of Houses have relating to their legal status regarding _in loco parentis_.

" _In loco parentis_ , as you otherwise seem to believe, does _not_ give the Heads of Houses the right to act as parents or otherwise rightful guardians of the students at all times. _In loco parentis_ only exists in situations where the permission of the rightful guardians of a student cannot first be immediately gained when it's necessary to be required immediately. That is, in cases of emergency medical attention and the like.

"In situations where the rightful guardians _can_ first be approached, then the rightful guardian's permission _must_ first be gained. _That_ is the case here.

"There would have been almost _two months_ between the Yule Ball and the Second Task. In other words, there would have been _plenty_ of time for you to have sought permission from the rightful guardian or guardians of each of your supposed hostages, before you used said hostages in the Task.

"As such, _in loco parentis_ does not apply. Rather, if you had used such hostages and they were underaged, without first gaining the written and signed permission of the guardians in advance, you would have been guilty of the crime of either flat out Kidnapping or Deprivation of Liberty. If even _one_ of those hostages had been of an Ancient House or above - or, even worse, an Heir of one of those Houses - and any harm at all had come to the child, that could _easily_ have meant the _Veil_ for you, Albus.

"And... I remind you... if you had been found guilty of either one of those crimes and the hostage was of an Ancient or above House, execution by the Veil is the _only_ sentence available to the Wizengamot!

"Based on the evidence, alone, I would have been one of those who would have found you _guilty_ , Albus."

Dumbledore just sat there in disbelief.

Seeing the expression on his face, Marchbanks gave a huff and said, "What? Don't think it would have happened? Again, clearly Lord Potter is right when he thinks us all daft morons, when even the so-called great Albus Dumbledore could make such a _stupid_ mistake."

Frowning in annoyance Dumbledore huffed back and said, "Nevertheless, the Second Task needs hostages for the champions to rescue. That―"

"No, it doesn't," she snapped. "Listen to the bloody clue, yourself, if you don't believe me. All it needs is some _thing_ the champion would miss the most; not some _one_.

"As such, there will definitely _not_ be hostages for the champions to 'rescue'. And, as such, no need to select said hostages from their dates to the Ball. That means the Ball does not play a part in the Tournament.

"Now, what else did you need to speak with me about?"

Dumbledore sat completely flummoxed. He really had no idea what to do from there as his entire argument pivoted on the need for hostages.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At breakfast, again, Harry noticed his food intake was reducing even further. This time he only needed a little over one and a half breakfasts.

Hermione noticed and said, "Your calorie consumption is still dropping. That must mean the amount of work still to be done within you is tapering off."

He nodded, finished swallowing his latest bite of poached egg on toast with a drizzle of Hollandaise sauce, and replied, "I've noticed, too. I think it was about this same time yesterday, I first noticed that."

Interrupting during a break in their short discussion, Monica said, "As soon as you two have finished breaking your fasts we'll head out to do Christmas shopping."

That had the two teens nod back and immediately return to their breakfasts.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The mind-healer that Harry had secretly hired for Ginny and Luna had just entered the Burrow by way of the kitchen.

Molly, annoyed, said, "She's up in her room. I'll be up to join you, shortly."

"No, you will not," the healer immediately returned.

When Molly seemed about to disagree, Arthur stepped in and said, "She's right, Molly. As I told you yesterday, you're to stay out of it."

The mind-healer gave Arthur a nod and said, "Would you mind escorting me up? I've not yet been shown her room."

Arthur immediately replied, "Of course." And led her upstairs.

Ron, who was still eating breakfast after almost an hour of sitting at the table, grumbled, "Why does _Ginny_ get to have a healer visit? What about me?"

Molly spun on him and almost hissed, "Were _you_ possessed by a malevolent spirit during your first year of Hogwarts?"

Ron just grumbled about it and immediately began filling his mouth with food again.

"So," she demanded. "Not only are you jealous of Lord Potter, his titles and his wealth; but, now you're jealous of the fact your sister is being paid attention by a mind-healer because she was possessed for approximately nine months."

As she took a couple steps forward, Ron immediately cringed away, expecting to get hit. However, all she did was reach forward and pulled the plate away from him. And took it back to the sink.

"You've finished breakfast," she told him. "Go out to the garden and clear it of garden gnomes again."

"No, I haven't!" he stridently disagreed.

She spun back on him and, with a glare, snapped, "Yes; you have. Now, get outside."

Recognising that tone and not wanting to push it, Ron got.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Completely opposite to the shopping trip of the day before, this time Harry and Hermione were pretty much just part of another family among the crowds - 'nobodies'. No one bothered them. Even the aurors, all wearing suitable muggle attire, blended right in.

On returning to the Granger residence, Harry told the lead auror, "Good job, you guys. You fit right in."

"That's because this entire detail for this trip was of muggleborns and -raised, Lord Potter," the senior auror replied. "All four of us have spent plenty of time in the muggle world, including dealing with the madness that is Christmas shopping."

Harry nodded, but was surprised to learn that specific background of the team.

He asked, "I take it the team was set up that way, specifically for this trip? And the one yesterday was of the magical-raised?"

"Of course," replied the auror. "This is why it is important we know of your movements as ahead of time as possible. We need that information so the teams can be accordingly built and scheduled."

"Of course," nodded Harry. He should have thought of that and cursed himself for not realising it a lot sooner. He asked, "You're aware we're visiting our peer, Neville Longbottom, and his parents at Longbottom Hall tomorrow?"

"We are," smiled the auror.

That told Harry the team that would be going with them were experienced with acting in front of and in the homes of Lords of Noble and Ancient Houses.

Taking his load of purchases upstairs to his room, he was just exiting when Hermione, coming down from her own room after dropping off her own purchases, asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Better," he sighed.

The sheer pressing of the crowds while they were out had triggered within Harry a near panic attack. He had little idea he was as agoraphobic as he discovered himself to be.

Showing concern, she said, "If I had known you were as uncomfortable in crowds as you were, I'd have recommended just you and I go shopping on a weekday, Harry."

"I had no idea how bad it's apparently gotten," he sighed. "I've never liked being in big crowds, but that's the first time I've ever had an... _event_ like that."

"When was the last time you'd been in a crowd that big before?"

"Christmas shopping, 1990," he immediately replied. "The Dursleys would take me along on all such trips to carry all the bags."

Frowning in anger, clearly aimed at the Dursleys, she said, "Being as it's been so long since you were last in such a tight crowd, that's probably why."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After telling Andi he needed to head to Eastern Europe for late afternoon and first part of the evening, Ted made his way to the International portkey disembarkation point at the Ministry.

He had decided he would be present when the blood sample was taken from the supposed Malfoy girl.

Arriving early morning in Perth - after stop-overs in Greece, Pakistan and Malaysia due to the distances involved - Ted arrived not too long after dawn in the Australian Ministry _for_ Magic in their offices under Garema Court in Civic, the city of Canberra, the capital of the nation.

The immigration officer took his passport, did a rudimentary comparison with his magical signature between the two and said, "Welcome to Austrail _ya_ , Mister Tonks. Business or pleasure?"

"Business," Ted immediately replied.

"How long are ya thinkin' of stayin'?"

"Just a few hours; half a day, at most," he replied. "I only need to chase up some legal issues for a client."

The immigration officer gave him a nod of understanding and handed him back his magical passport. "Then enjoy your short stay, Mister Tonks."

With his passport back in his hand Ted went up to the Portkey Office to purchase a portkey to Perth. While an average witch or wizard has the magical power to enchant a portkey that will take someone from one end of the Isles to the other in Britain, the distance from Canberra to Perth was approximately three and a quarter times longer - a hair over 3000km or 1900ml and almost exactly the same distance between Los Angeles and Cincinnati in the US, or 500km (300ml) further than from London to Moscow. [ _A/N: Yes, folks; Australia's actually_ that _big._ ] Therefore, specialists in the Australian Portkey Office handled the making of them.

As soon as he paid for his 'fare' he was directed to a spot marked in yellow - for Perth. He joined three others also waiting.

As soon as a fifth joined them one of the portkey officers handed them a large bamboo hoop and said, "Everyone hook a finga!"

As soon as everyone did he tapped a vacant spot on the hoop and barked, "Sandgrop _ah_ seven!"

This time, Ted found himself arriving in what appeared to be a disused gazebo in a small botanic park, inside a larger wide open space, just inside what looked like a park between the city and the river's edge.

As the others moved off, with two almost immediately apparating away, Ted looked around and saw his contact waiting for him. He was leaned perched against the bonnet of a muggle automobile - some sort of van, in a small carpark - looking at him with a smirk.

As soon as Ted had spotted him, the man stood up and gestured him over.

"Mister Smith?" asked Ted.

The man gave a nod and said, "That's me. You'd be Mister Jones?"

"Indeed," said Ted.

With another nod, Smith gestured with his thumb over his shoulder and said, "You'll need to change. Hop in the back and you'll see some examples of what you need to wear."

Ted gave a nod and did exactly that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As it headed for late afternoon in the British Isles it was first thing in the morning in Perth, Australia. Charlotte 'CeeCee' Wilkins had just been practically dragged out of bed by her mother and told to make herself ready for the day.

Grumbling about how it was her summer break, the girl made herself ready.

First, it was a shower in the shared bathroom she shared with her brother and sister - when either of them was home. Which, thankfully, was now not so often the case with both attending, or soon to be attending, university. Then it was dressed for the day in a light summer dress with sandals on her feet. And out to the kitchen/dining for breakfast.

As soon as she entered the room she saw her Mum and muttered a soft, "G'morning."

After a quick glance to her daughter while she was finishing up making an egg white omelette for the girl, Dorothy Wilkins replied, "Good Morning, Charlie." She said it with an almost sing-song voice.

CeeCee sighed and said, "Honestly, Mum. Do you _have_ to do that Charlie's Angels impression every morning? I've been home for a _week_ now."

Transferring the omelette to a plate Dorothy smirked at her daughter and replied, "And it was months before that, when you were here in September, when I last did it."

Taking the omelette over to the table, Dorothy placed the plate before her daughter and ran her fingers through the young girl's long black locks. It was something she often did when the girl was much younger.

" _Mu-um_!" whined CeeCee, squirming under the attention.

Dorothy took her hand away and smiled. "You use to _love_ me playing with your hair when you were younger. You'd often bring your hairbrush to me and demand I brush it for you."

Still slightly whining about it the young girl replied, "Yeah, but that was when I was _little_. I'm not _little_ any more."

Sitting at the seat opposite, her mother quickly checked to ensure her husband wasn't in hearing range and, leaning towards her daughter a little as if to tell her a big secret, said, "No, you're not. And I can see that by how your boobies are beginning to grow."

That had CeeCee instantly blush, practically drop the knife and fork she'd just picked up, cross her off arm across her chest to hide the somewhat apparent swellings and again whine, " _Muu-um_!"

Knowing it might be a little unfair to tease her daughter so, Dorothy smiled and changed the subject. "Once you've finished your breakfast you and I are going shopping. Besides Christmas shopping, you'll be needing to be fitted for bras."

Still blushing and not looking back at her mother, CeeCee just nodded and tried to get back to her breakfast.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After about a thirty minute drive, where Smith told Ted more about the girl, they pulled up down the street from the house he recognised from the surveillance photos.

"I put a minor compulsion charm on the mother to want to take her daughter Christmas shopping, this morning," explained Smith. "However, I probably need not have bothered. It seems the mother was intent on taking the daughter shopping with her this morning, anyway.

"They're heading to a muggle shopping centre called Maddington Plaza. It's about a five to ten minute drive east from here, tops."

While they were waiting, Ted asked, "How do you get away with just sitting on the street like this?"

"Minor Notice-Me-Not on the van," explained Smith. "Plus, it's what's known as a 'tradie's van'. It's the sort of thing a plumber or electrician would drive. No one ever pays attention to them in the mundane world, or that one is in their street."

Thirty minutes later, Dorothy and CeeCee exited the house and hopped into the muggle family car, before it them pulled out into the street and drove off.

Smith had the van started as soon as he saw them walk out. And the two followed the two 'Wilkins' ladies to the shopping centre.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Through the use of 'accidentally' hitting the girl in the nose with his elbow during a sudden turn and while the girl and her mother were separated and as Ted watched on, Smith used a previously conjured tissue to wipe the girl's nose clean of the blood that had erupted.

As her mother then saw what happened and hurried over, Smith profusely apologised and paid Dorothy enough money to buy the girl an icecream by way of apology. That conjured tissue was then surreptitiously slipped into a vial as he handed the girl a couple more.

As the Wilkins then left, Smith walked back to Ted and handed him the vial. Ted was frowning at him. He did not like to see the girl had been injured, even if it wasn't that badly.

"The tissue is conjured," said Smith. "As it's only a weak one, it'll fade within the hour. That'll leave you with just the blood in the vial."

"I did not like to see the girl injured," Ted snapped.

"Then how else would you have had me get a sample of her blood?" asked Smith, not bothered by it. "Break into her home, stun everyone and stick a needle in her arm?

"This way, she only has a few minutes of pain and no one's the wiser."

Stepping into a public toilet, Ted used a Finite charm to cancel the tissue and immediately placed a stasis charm on the vial.

He stepped out and quietly said to Smith, "Payment will be made, as per usual. I may have more work for you yet."

"As always, Mister Jones, fare thee well," replied Smith.

Ted walked back into the toilet, made sure it was clear of any muggles and apparated back to the gazebo. There'd be another portkey awaiting him about ten minutes after he arrived to take him back to Canberra.

He arrived back in Britain during the very late hours of the evening.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast the next morning, Harry and Hermione dressed in wizarding wear to visit Neville. Because of the aurors' determination to accompany them, he'd had to send a letter to Frank by 'house elf express' to let him know he and Hermione would be accompanied by aurors. And went ahead and used the opportunity to inform the Longbottoms he and his betrothed now had access to a floo.

Frank immediately sent a message back using the same method to let them know both the floo address and the current password.

So, Harry was a bit excited to travel once more via the floo, rather than via portkey. He'd not been able to practice his landings and hoped the Longbottoms were not averse to him asking for their help in getting a handle on it.

At 9.00am the two teens, plus two of their auror detail, plus the two Granger adults, trooped down to the Doghouse to use the floo.

First went one of the two aurors, then went Harry. "Longbottom Hall!" he called. As soon as the flames turned green he called the password, "The Nine Virtues"

After the rapid spinning feeling Harry missed the timing for his exit and shot out of fireplace to, first, land on his side before rolling onto his back as he slid across the floor. His slide was brought to a halt by the legs of the auror who had used the floo immediately before him and had only moved forward about ten feet. With a cry of surprise, the auror immediately fell back as he felt his ankles being knocked out from under him; and landed somewhat on top of Harry.

" _Oof!_ " Harry exclaimed, as the auror landed on him.

"What the bloody hell?" the auror muttered as he scrambled back to his feet.

From where he still lay on the floor, Harry called, "Sorry! My bad!"

That was it for Neville. Where the boy was waiting off to one side and a pace back from his father, he suddenly burst out in rich laughter.

"Oi! Nev!" Harry called. "Pack up laughing, get over here and help me up."

That was when Hermione stepped out of the floo with an almost dainty grace. She was followed by her parents, who also had no trouble.

As Frank and Alice just stood there, clearly bemused, Neville ducked forward and took Harry's hand with his own offered in return; as the auror did the same. As he braced himself against the pull, he and the auror helped Harry back to his feet.

"Harrison James Potter!" exclaimed Hermione. "What _is_ it with you and floo travel?"

Grinning, Frank said, "I see he's inherited the Potter grace."

Alice gave a little snort and said, "I don't think even James was quite _that_ bad."

Finally getting himself straightened out, with the auror almost negligently banishing him clean of soot while the other, who stepped out last, did the same for the Grangers, Harry stood up straight, adopted an aristocratic air and drawled, "Lady Longbottom. Thank you for the invitation―"

Alice laughed and said, "Shut up, Harry. And come over here and given me a hug."

He immediately adopted a massive pout, but did as he was told.

Wrapping the small woman in his arms with her head coming up to his chin, he said, "I even practiced being a poncy git for that moment."

While Frank was hugging Hermione he chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it, Harry. I think it was ruined by your entrance, anyway."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the aurors spread out to check the wards and throw up their own alert ones, Neville was quick to give the two teens a tour of the Hall before taking them out the back to the greenhouses. After being introduced, Wendell and Monica stayed to talk with Frank and Alice.

As soon as he saw the greenhouses, Harry gave a low whistle of surprise. " _Damn_ , Nev! When you have a hobby you don't muck about, do you?"

The other boy blushed and quietly said, "Actually, it's also a bit of a gold earner for me. The plants I grow and harvest I sell to the apothecaries in the Alley. Because of the soil I developed and use those plants turn out to have a better potency, so I get a better price for those ingredients."

That surprised both teens.

As they were led into the first greenhouse, Hermione asked, "Have you given Professor Sprout your soil... recipe?"

"No," smirked Neville. "However, I've sold her some to use on certain plants in one of the school's greenhouses that really love it. She also sent me a letter a week ago asking me to send her more."

Harry said, "I certainly hope she's paying for it."

Neville shrugged and replied, "She is. Or, rather, the school is."

Harry noticed Hermione struggling to come to grips with something in her mind and he had a pretty fair idea what it was.

"Hermione," he said, getting her attention. "Neville's soil recipe is proprietary information. I know what you feel about information and sharing it, but Neville has the right to make money from his profitable research; does he not?"

With a pained expression of acceptance, she nodded. "Of course, he does."

Neville smirked at her and said, "Don't worry, Hermione. I sell it to the school at what is pretty much 'cost'. However, the commercial nurseries will be paying full price to make up for it."

Wanting to change the subject, Harry looked around and asked, "So, what do you grow in here?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a long day at Longbottom Hall, where the Longbottom house elves outdid even Dobby for a delicious lunch, the two teens returned via the floo in the Doghouse to the Granger Residence just in time for afternoon tea. The Granger adults had returned earlier.

With Harry's blessing, Hermione also insisted on giving the Longbottoms the address and password to the Doghouse, so that any of the three could visit without first having to ask.

When he heard the address and password, Frank let forth a great belly laugh. "That _has_ to be the work of Sirius Black," he declared.

Harry grinned and nodded. "I think he's actually thinking about using the floo system in his animagus form."

Frank laughed again. "It'll be interesting to see if it works."

Back at the Granger residence Dobby immediately had a plate of cut sandwiches before Harry as soon as he sat at the dinette.

Almost whining Harry said, "Dobby; I've got work to do!"

"Master Harry, Sir, needs to _eat_ ," the elf firmly stated.

As Hermione snickered at him, Harry sighed and was already picking up the first quarter cut. Just before he shoved a corner of the sandwich into his mouth, he muttered, "Uppity damned elf."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Earlier that afternoon at the Tonkses' place, Sirius received an owl from Remus asking for another meeting at the Leaky Cauldron for 5.00pm that day. At the time, Sirius had mentally shrugged and decided it wouldn't hurt to go to find out what the man wanted.

At a few minutes to the appointed time, he stepped through the floo into the Leaky Cauldron. Remus was already there and waiting. He had a small stack of _Daily Prophet_ s with him and on the table before him in one of the booths. The man did not look happy.

After first drawing his wand and sitting down, Sirius immediately erected a set of privacy wards. He knew the chance of Dumbledore not still being under a form of house arrest at Hogwarts was slight, but that was still too much of a risk for him to take. He would take none that he couldn't counter, just to keep Harry safe.

Remus sadly muttered, "Padfoot."

"Moony," said Sirius. "I take it by the stack of old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ you followed my advice and read them?"

Moony looked away and nodded.

'Well, here's a very unhappy man,' thought Sirius. He asked, "And?"

Remus seemed to gather his thoughts for a bit before he finally asked in a pleading voice, "What _happened_ to him, Pads? What happened to Dumbledore to turn him into this... this... _fiend_?"

Sirius sighed. In part, he was relieved his friend had 'seen the light' about Dumbledore and would no longer be a Dumbledorian. And, in part, he was sad one of his friend's personal heroes had been shown to be an utter bastard, after all.

He simply said, "Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"But, Dumbledore?" moped Remus.

"Even Dumbledore," replied Sirius.

Remus sighed and asked, "How's the cub handling all of this?"

Sirius smirked and replied, "He's as right as rain. He's finally got his head screwed on right and recognises he's in love with young Hermione, she's also finally recognised that she's in love with him, the people he's staying with are treating him like a long lost son and he's with family, his personal enemies have either been or _are_ being dealt with, he's taken up his Lordship and he's managed to organise and accomplish getting his friend's parents healed and woken."

Remus listened and then gave a snort of amusement. "He really _has_ accomplished all that, hasn't he?"

Sirius grinned and replied, "He has."

With his expression changing back to one of sadness, Remus looked down and quietly said, "I've not just read the back issues of the Prophet, as you recommended, Pads. I also went and got myself checked for potions and charms like you said I should."

Sirius gave a huff and said, "Let me guess... compulsion and or loyalty potions and or charms?"

"Potions," Remus immediately replied. "Both."

"They were keyed to Dumbledore, weren't they?" asked Sirius. He hadn't realised it before, but Remus's claim left him feeling quite relieved.

Remus nodded. "I don't know how he managed it, as the wolf should have blocked those. But, they... or, rather, _it_... was there. A single potion that had alchemical components.

"Actually, the healer I saw said it was the alchemical components that allowed the potion to work against the wolf. Even now I can feel it directing me to trust the old man."

"So, it's still in your system?" asked a surprised Sirius.

"It is," Remus sadly replied.

"Then I'm taking you to see Andi," he firmly stated.

He then performed a quick Tempus and asked, "Where are you staying at the moment?"

"My old place," replied Remus.

Sirius nodded and said, "Give me about fifteen minutes to come back and get you. I need to see if Andi's available at the moment."

Remus nodded as Sirius rose from his seat.

He was back in less than five.

"Come on," said Sirius, not even bothering to sit. "She wants to see you, right now."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After working for a few hours on House of Potter documents, practically the last of the two piles sent by Ted, Harry felt the alert charm on the Doghouse go off.

However, he wasn't the only one. As he turned to look out the dinette window out into the backyard, he heard and saw one of their duty aurors, a witch, hurry out the back door and quickly make her way to the small building.

There was a moment as the auror cast a quick detection charm, before she opened the door with her wand ready and stepped inside.

Moments later, she exited again, leading Andi and Sirius.

"Andi and Sirius are here," he muttered to Hermione.

Hermione replied, "I noticed. Any idea why?"

When he turned to her he noticed she'd risen from her own chair to look over his shoulder.

"Nope," he replied. "All I can think of is she's noticed my potions have changed."

As soon as the two were led in through the back door, the two teens packed up what they were working on and made ready to receive the two.

Monica walked in just as they were finished and asked, "Guests?"

Hermione immediately replied, "Sirius and Andi. They came in via floo."

As the two adults came up the stairs from the lower ground floor, the two teens had finished packing up and were waiting for them.

As they walked in, Harry immediately noticed Sirius was smiling; but there also appeared a hint of worry behind his eyes, as well. He'd immediately turned to Hermione and gave her a hug before turning his attention to Harry. Andi just stood back and waited. Her whole posture showed she was concerned about something.

After his own quick hug with his godfather, Harry asked, "Alright, what's going on?"

"Two things," Sirius immediately replied. "First, Moony."

Harry frowned and asked, "What about him?"

Andi replied to that. "He's been potioned. A loyalty and compulsion variant very similar to what Miss Granger was dosed with."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "So. His actions in not telling me anything right through third year were not of his own volition."

Sirius cut in, "It's a lot longer than that, Pup. Andi found it's very long term―"

"Over a decade, at least," she added. "However, it was certainly renewed a little over a year ago."

Harry parked his bum on the edge of the dinette table and folded his arms with his head down. He could hardly believe how relieved he felt learning of that. "That means, his actions since that night were not of his own choice."

"No," said Sirius.

"Thank _God_ ," he vehemently muttered.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Andi's going to have to take a sample of his blood to Saint Mungo's so they can develop an anti-potion for it. It has an alchemical component, so a normal flushing potion isn't going to work."

"Poor man," said Monica.

Looking back at his godfather, Harry asked, "How's he taking it?"

Sirius's expression turned angry and frustrated. "Not well. Dumbledore was one of his personal heroes.

"When I met with him the other day I gave him some galleons to go and purchase back copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and contact me again after he'd read them. He did that, plus went and got himself checked for potioning off his own back. However, he didn't get the flushing potion made as he couldn't afford it."

"That's why _I'll_ be making it for him," said Andi. "Besides, with the alchemical component it'll be a bit of a challenge and I like challenges."

Hermione asked, "He's taking care of himself?"

Sirius nodded and replied, "He is. He's currently staying at, as he puts it, his old place somewhere. He won't tell me where it is and won't let me pay for him to stay somewhere better."

Harry asked, "What about the potion? Will it drive him to go to Dumbledore?"

Andi stepped in and replied, "No. I've given him something that will temporarily negate the effects until I can create the cure.

"Now, young man," she said, looking more fixedly at Harry. "I need to give you another once-over. I'm well aware the potion regimen you're on has changed."

Standing, ready to head upstairs, he asked, "Am I right in thinking I'm almost done?"

She smiled and said, "Pretty much. That's why I want to give you another health check. I want to see if you need to be on anything else, now."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	36. What to Do

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Six - What to Do**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After she gave Harry a scan and determined he could now come off the potions completely, Andi called Sirius up.

Once he was in the room and the privacy wards went up, she got right to it with Harry.

"I'd been trying to wrack my brains and researched out the _wahzoo_ for a way to get that accursed thing out of your head," she said. "However, it was Ted who suggested to me the way forward - muggle surgery."

Completely surprised, Harry asked, " _Muggle_ surgery? What; he's suggesting it simply be _cut_ out?"

"Excised, yes," she replied. "I think the muggles refer to it as 'going under the knife'."

"Yes," he sighed. "That's exactly the saying."

He thought about it for a little while and asked, "How're we going to do this? I mean, it's not as if you can tell the surgeon what he needs to accomplish."

"Actually, yes I can," she smirked. "I managed to track down a surgeon parent of a muggleborn. And he managed to track down a... gas-passer?... parent of a muggleborn."

"Anæsthetist," he muttered, looking at the floor while he thought. "He's the person in the operating room responsible for ensuring the patient remains asleep and free of pain during the surgery."

"That's the one," she agreed.

He nodded and looked back to her. "How soon can you get it set up?"

"The day before New Years Eve," she promptly replied. "The thirtieth of December."

He nodded, sighed and said, "Do it. Are you going to be there?"

She smirked back, but Harry could see she was clearly relieved by his answer. "You couldn't keep me away."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Coming back downstairs with the other two, Harry said, "I need to think. I'm going to cook." And immediately left for the kitchen.

Sirius called, "Harry?"

Turning to look at his godfather, he muttered, "Hmm?"

"Can I tell the Grangers about what we discussed?"

Harry thought about it for all of a bare moment before he replied, "You'd best. I don't think I can and they need to be aware of what it means regarding me staying here."

As Harry turned and walked away, Sirius gestured for everyone to join him in the parlour.

Once he, Andi and the Grangers were in, he threw up a set of privacy wards and said, "Because of something relating to the scar on Harry's forehead, he needs to undergo surgery."

Hermione immediately asked, "Surgery?"

"Yes," replied Sirius. " _Muggle_ surgery."

Wendell, frowning, asked, "Why muggle? I know the magical community has their own forms of dealing with injuries and the like. And I didn't think it involved surgery, as we know it."

Andi explained, "There is a... magical _miasma_ , you could say... that emanates from Harry's scar. It's dark in some form. Therefore, we cannot use a magical form of healing to rectify the situation. That's why we're thinking outside the box, here, and going with muggle means."

"I take it you're going to excise the scar and whatever is related to it through surgical means, then," he asked.

"Precisely," she nodded. "By excising the scar and some of the surrounding tissue, it is hoped the miasma will be removed right along with it. If it is, then we can use magical means to remove any remaining corrupt material and heal it well enough that he won't even have a scar left."

Monica asked, "When do you plan on doing this?"

"Wednesday, the thirtieth of December," Andi promptly replied. "He'll go in first thing in the morning and be out that night."

Wendell said, "Monica and I will still be on holidays, ourselves, then. We can get him there - wherever _there_ is."

"I plan on taking him, myself," said Andi. "However, I cannot see the harm in you coming along."

Monica asked, "Which hospital?"

"Parkside," Andi promptly replied.

That had both Wendell and Monica give a start of surprise.

"That's ours!" exclaimed Wendell.

"Pardon?" asked a just as surprised Andi. "You... work there?"

"We do," he nodded. "It's only a ten minute drive from here."

Surprised, Andi said, "Then, do you know Doctor Francis Dolittle?"

"Yes," he replied. "A plastic surgeon, specialising in facial disfigurement. Either or both of us are occasionally brought in to consult when the issue touches on oral and maxillofacial issues. We also do the same the other way, when we're trying to minimise or negate disfigurement in oral surgery."

"Well," said Andi, clearly pleased. "Then, this is going to make things easier. Doctor Dolittle is the father of a muggleborn witch, like yourselves. So, you can discuss issues relating to being muggle parents of a magical with him without any problem."

That clearly made both Doctors happy.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry's dinner that night was, as usual, well received by all. Even Andi stayed for it and Ted was contacted and apparated over to join them for the meal.

Just before the Tonkses and Sirius left, Ted looked to Harry and said, "I'll be over tomorrow to collect the documents you've done and want to discuss other House business with you. What's the best time to turn up?"

"Any time after breakfast," Harry immediately replied. "Unless, of course, you'd like to join us _for_ breakfast. It's your choice."

Ted thought about it and asked, "How about soon after 9.00am, then? I have to call into the office to get some documents first."

Harry shrugged, checked to make sure it was fine by the Grangers, who didn't seem to be disagreeable, and replied, "That's fine."

"Good," nodded Ted. "And you say you've practically finished with the House of Potter documentation?"

"We have," he replied.

Ted gave a nod, smiled and said, "Then I'll see you at just after 9.00am."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore was sitting at the desk in his office and massaging his temples. His plans for what was to come over the next few months, once the students all returned to the school, were yet again in ruins.

He had planned to use young Ginevra Weasley as Harry's hostage in the Second Task, irrespective of who he took to the ball. Even then, he planned on adding a compulsion potion to see if that got past the boy's surprising immunity to mind magics and to see if he could get the boy to take the girl. His idea was to begin to set in place a relationship between the two.

Already, the young redhead saw Harry as her personal knight in shining armour and, by using her as his hostage, it would create the image in the minds of the wider wizarding community that she was the person he cared about the most. He had hoped it would also start Harry thinking the same.

He had also sent a couple of letters to Molly hoping the woman would help him. However, she'd not responded to any of them.

When he then floo called her, she abruptly cut him off and told him to no longer bother the Weasleys.

She'd flat-out told him, "We are not your dutiful little pawns, Dumbledore. We now want nothing to do with you. Leave us alone." Then she had the temerity to shut the call off while he still appeared in the flames.

That had caused him to be almost violently ejected from his own floo, sitting him back on his butt.

After the unmasking of young Barty Crouch, he knew that Tom had set in place Harry's name to come out of the Goblet and for Harry to be forced to compete. Therefore, it stood to reason he wanted Harry in a certain place at a certain time. That would either be in the Black Lake on the twenty fourth of February, or in the maze on the twenty fourth of June. It further stood to reason it was the Third Task, the maze, that was the important one.

Now he just had to figure out how to capitalise on that.

When the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered less than a half hour later, he learned that trying to pair Harry with young Ginevra wasn't going to work, either. That plan was snuffed out before it even had a chance to progress beyond the old man's thoughts.

He sat back with a frustrated sigh.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After another filling Dobby breakfast, where Harry was now down to eating a little over the same amount as Wendell, he was finally able to read the _Daily Prophet_ in peace without also trying to fill his stomach at the same time.

He had gotten used to enjoying a cup of tea while reading the paper, right up until the potions whacked him up side the head with its demand to eat. Being able to go back to that was pleasant.

The lead story, that morning, was the breaking news of Harry and Hermione's betrothal. Both were surprised it had taken that long.

~ # ~

 _BOY-WHO-LIVED BETROTHED_

 _In surprising news, we here at the Daily Prophet have learned our young hero, Lord Harry Potter (14) the Boy-Who-Lived, has entered into a Betrothal Agreement with his close friend, muggleborn Harmony Granger (15), writes your favourite journalist Rita Skeeter._

 _Further, we have also learned that, unusually, young Miss Granger's magical guardian is not her Hogwarts Head of House, but is Lord Sirius Black, recently exonerated and godfather of Lord Potter._

 _We are unsure why Lord Potter and Miss Granger's guardians have chosen to enter the two into such an arrangement, but it is suspected it is to protect both from any shenanigans towards trying to slip either an ironclad marriage contract in future._

 _The Daily Prophet congratulates both children and sends their commiserations to all the other young witches who dreamed of being the one who snagged the Boy-Who-Lived for themselves._

 _More information on Betrothal Agreements - page 8._

 _More information on muggleborn Harmony Granger - page 2._

~ # ~

Harry gave a grunt of somewhat annoyance once he'd finished the article and muttered, "I'll need to let the aurors know they'll need to be especially vigilant of incoming mail for the both of us."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

He replied, "There are going to be those who are going to be quite nasty towards you, now. That line about 'all the other young witches who dreamed of snagging the Boy-Who-Lived' has me worried."

It was while he and Hermione were sharing the _Prophet_ and talking about various articles that Ted turned up.

"Good morning," he greeted them all.

With four returned 'Good morning's he turned to Harry and asked, "Have those documents ready for me?"

Harry immediately called Dobby and had the little elf go and collect both sets of documents from off the floor next to the desk in his room.

While they were waiting, Harry asked, "Read the article in the _Daily Prophet_ about our betrothal, yet?"

"I have," Ted nodded back. "I can't use it to yell at Cuffe again, though. It was both truthful and non-insulting; other than misspelling Miss Granger's name."

"No; but you might consider writing up a 'press release' statement, though," said Harry. "Something from Hermione and I about how we're happy with this. And something that threatens dire consequences on anyone who tries to interfere."

"Good idea," nodded Ted. "I'll get that written up as soon as I get back to the office."

When the two piles appeared on the end of the table, Harry gestured to it and said, "That's all of it, thank God."

Ted was surprised and said, "Harry, I hadn't expected you to get through _all_ of it. I only expected you to be, at most, about a quarter of the way through."

Harry shrugged and said, "I just didn't want to head into Christmas with so much parchmentwork hanging over my head. My argument, and Hermione agreed with me, is that it's best to get it all out of the way before more turns up and makes the pile even bigger."

As Hermione nodded in agreement, Ted gave his own firm nod back before he then pulled out documents from within his robes and placed them on the table before sitting down.

Once he was comfortable he slid the documents across the table to Harry and said, "That's the agreement with the warding and repair company to make a start on repairing the cottage."

Harry frowned in puzzlement and said, "I thought we were going with the goblins to get that done."

"That was the original plan, yes," nodded Ted. "However, the goblins were being greedy little... blighters and wanted too much to do it." Indicating the documents he said, "This company will do it for a cheaper price and do a better job of it."

Harry pulled the documents across and asked, "When can they start?"

"Tomorrow," replied Ted. "They want it stripped of the Ministry wards and new private wards up before Christmas. Then, straight after Christmas, they move in and begin repairs."

Harry quickly read through them and asked, "Fidelius?"

"Yes," he replied. "They want to put the Fidelius up while they work. That way, they won't be bothered by anyone trying to stop them."

"Smart," muttered Hermione.

Ted smiled and said, "I thought so, too."

"That's going to take some significant power," said Harry. "The Potter Cottage is a landmark of significant interest and I doubt there'll be many who aren't aware of exactly where it can be found. With that many people knowing of it, the Fidelius has to work that much harder to hide the Secret."

Hermione said, "I'm sure they'll figure a way, Harry."

With a verbal nod of acknowledgement of Hermione's remark, Harry quickly signed the documents and initialled where Ted had marked for him to do so, before sliding them back.

He said, "You'd best let Amelia Bones know I've claimed the cottage back as soon as the new wards go up. We don't want her going on the warpath to find the culprit who ' _stole_ ' it, even though it wasn't."

As Ted was placing the documents on the twin stacks of documents Harry and Hermione had gone through, he said, "That's the plan; yes."

Then, turning to grin at Harry, he asked, "You know this is going to get people all up in their wands about it, don't you?"

"Of course," replied Harry. "However, I don't care. They had _no_ right to take it from me in the first place."

Standing up Ted called for his house elf, Benny, to come and take the two stacks and put them on his desk in his office.

"Well," he said. "That's all I needed to see you about, today. I've got a lot more work to do in the office, yet."

Harry stood and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Ted."

Ted smiled, gave a nod and let himself out. He was apparating back to his office.

After he left, Hermione said, "How long, do you think, is it going to take for the _Daily Prophet_ to get wind of the cottage disappearing?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "About five minutes after someone goes to the DMLE or the Acting Madam Minister to alert them. Therefore, I think we can find we'll be reading about in... three days, max."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Unspeakable fire-side, the 'Spectral Threat' section leader, Scimitar, was on his feet and giving his report.

"For those who _haven't_ read this morning's 'scandal sheet', news of the White Knight's betrothal to Bookworm is now public. 'Knight's Shadow' are tasked with aiding Monocle's people in ensuring no harm befalls either through the post. Any and all harmful mail will be checked and, if the sender is known, the sender will receive a... visit.

"The Black healer has been spending time communicating with a muggle hospital concerning healing Knight's scar. She is very concerned in making sure any corrupt tissue surrounding the scar is excised.

"We believe two points from that. First, if she does what we think she's going to do - immediately after the patient leaves the hospital, vanish the muggle healing bandages and use magic to completely heal the wound site - it means she may have come upon a way to heal magical injuries using muggle techniques."

That had the Unspeakable's healers all glance and softly murmur to one another.

Seeing them, Croaker stepped forward and asked, "Bandage? Your opinion on her success?"

One of the healers hesitated a moment before stepping forward, themselves. "The concept is intriguing. It is not an avenue even we have considered. Permission to monitor her and her efforts?"

"Granted," Croaker immediately replied. "However, you are not to risk 'Knight's Shadow' in doing so."

"No," she replied. "If she is successful, the Black healer will write a report, anyway."

Seeing the side conversation end, Scimitar continued, "The Black healer's... intensity... in addressing this issue leads us to believe the surgery is not just to remove the scar. We believe, however it occurred, a sliver or fragment of the soul of Riddle has attached itself to it."

That had a ripple of shock pass through the gathered senior Unspeakables.

"Now, that does not mean Lord Potter is a Horcrux," Scimitar firmly stated. "We do not see how it is possible Riddle could have completed the Horcrux ritual before his soul attached itself to the boy's scar."

"It couldn't have," said the section leader of the Soul Magics section. "However, that does not mean it cannot _act_ as if it _was_ a Horcrux."

"That the boy is free of any signs of possession leads us to believe that it is both contained in that famous scar and can be excised as the Black healer seems bent on accomplishing.

"If she is successful, the young Knight will not need to be tossed through the Veil, as we initially believed he might need to be."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After leaving the Grangers', Ted apparated to his office and made sure the House of Potter documents were sorted by his staff.

One of his law-apprentices asked, "He managed to get through _all this_ , on his own, in just a couple of weeks?"

"With his betrothed's help, yes," replied Ted. " _Both_ of them are highly intelligent. And, don't forget, he's also accomplished a lot more than this in that time, too. The latest trial of Lord Black, figuring out and organising the waking of Lord and Lady Longbottom... etcetera."

While the apprentices, interns and paralegals worked through it he contacted, via floo, the company who's contract Harry had just signed to give them their copy and let them know they could start right away.

"Lord Potter accepted?" asked the company manager on the other end of the floo call.

"He did," replied Ted. "However, he has one request."

"Oh?" the man warily asked.

Ted replied, "That I be informed the moment the Fidelius goes up that it's gone up. He wants the Acting Madam Minister informed immediately, before anyone at the Ministry can then panic and go looking for it."

The man gave a grunt and nodded, "I'll do that. Probably a wise idea."

"My and his thoughts, exactly," said Ted

The man seemed to mutter about something and said, "Expect me to floo you with that information at about lunch time, tomorrow."

Ted nodded and said, "Thank you." Then terminated the call.

He then set up the 'dot points' for the press release Harry had asked him to write up and had one of his staff develop it into a proper press release, while he moved onto his next task.

Next, he collected the vial of blood from the suspected Malfoy Heir that was in stasis from his safe and headed for Gringotts.

'Time to confirm it for sure,' he thought.

Once in the bank he was sitting before the desk of the Gringotts's Inheritance Office and handed the vial over.

It was actually against bank policy to do it without the actual person in attendance; but the goblin, Snaggletooth, had just been handed a small bag of gold to carry out this test. The gold would both ensure his silence and his compliance.

After the blood was poured from the vial and into a small bottle of enchanted ink, a quill was dipped within before being moved to a sheet of parchment. It began to write as if by an invisible hand, similar to a Dicta-quill.

Less than a minute later the quill returned to the ink for the final time and stopped.

The goblin picked up the parchment, placed a small pair of pince-nez glasses on his long nose and peered through them to read.

"Interesting," he muttered.

Looking to Ted he asked, "Were you aware the blood is of the missing Malfoy Heir?

Ted gave a huff of pleasure and replied, " _Almost_ certain, yes. I take it you can confirm the blood is of one Corina Cephei Malfoy, born the tenth of August, 1982?"

"It is, indeed," replied the goblin.

"Thank you," said Ted, standing up. Indicating the sheet, he said, "Burn that, won't you?"

The goblin smirked back and dropped the sheet into a small brazier that sat in the corner. It was instantly alight and burned away to ash.

"Burn what?" the goblin asked.

"Thank you, Snaggletooth," said Ted. "May you vaults fill and your enemies perish."

"And may your business flourish," replied the goblin with a very slight head nod of a bow.

Letting himself back out, Ted headed back to his office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once back in his office, Ted was going to write up a report for Sirius and thought better. He went to his floo and flooed home.

Sirius was even waiting for him. And it appeared he'd been pacing while he did.

"Well?" the Lord Black practically barked.

Ted smiled and replied, "It's confirmed. Little Miss Wilkins was, indeed, born Corina Cephei Malfoy on the tenth of August, 1982."

Practically relieved, Sirius quietly but firmly said, "Yes!"

"So," said Ted. "What do you now want to do about her?"

"I don't know; so, for now, nothing," replied Sirius. "She's happy, well-cared for, needs nothing and, above all else, is safe right where she is."

Ted gave a nod and asked, "Do you want me to keep the file on her in my Fidelius-charmed safe?"

Sirius gave a firm nod back and said, "If anything happens to Lucy and his brat of a son, the girl is the rightful Heir to take over the Malfoy fortune. I want you to make sure she gets it."

Ted nodded back and said, "I'll write up the relevant parchmentwork and have it placed in the file, ready for just such a contingency."

Back in his office, the legal intern he'd had writing up the press release entered his office and handed him the document.

Ted made on a few changes and handed it back. "Good job," he said. "As soon as you make those changes, get copies sent off to the _Daily Prophet_ and WWN, would you?"

"Yes, Sir," replied the intern, before he walked out again.

The intern, one of the two law-apprentices and two of the four paralegals were new hires, brought in because of the increased workload, and were proving to be 'Merlin sent'. At this rate, this particular intern, at least, would be receiving a pay rise before too much longer.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With the Granger adults now home and 'on holidays', with the legal and financial parchmentwork for the House of Potter up to date and most of his problems rectified or planned to be so soon, Harry was hoping to put his culinary skills to the test and let himself go in the kitchen. However, that was completely contrary to Dobby's own plans.

An hour before lunch Harry and Dobby were standing in the kitchen arguing over 'delegation of tasks' - and Dobby was, unsurprisingly, winning. However, that had more to do with every time Harry picked up a kitchen implement Dobby would banish it out of his hand again.

" _Do-obs_!" whined Harry. "Come _oooonn_! You _know_ I love to cook. It relaxes me."

"Master Harry, Sir, likes to be flyings when he be bored," argued Dobby. "Master Harry should go flyings."

"I _can't_ fly here!" he argued right back. "It's a muggle home!"

"Master Harry, Sir, can be visitings his friend, Mister Neville," said Dobby. "Mister Neville's home be wizarding home. Master Harry, Sir, can be flyings _there_."

That brought Harry up short.

Thinking about it, he muttered, "You know, that's not a half bad idea."

From behind him, Hermione spoke up, "We should also see if we can visit the other Hogwarts members of the Alliance. You _did_ say that was something you were planning on doing, didn't you?"

As Harry sighed in defeat, Dobby smirked at him, but stood his ground.

"Alright," he said, turning to her. "I guess we can wait until after lunch to visit Neville. But, I'd best send an owl to the others, first. It would be impolite to just turn up, unannounced."

"And you should ask Neville if he'd like to join you," she added.

"Another good idea," he agreed.

"I know," she smiled. "How about you go give him a floo call to make sure it's alright for you to visit after lunch?"

Nodding, he smiled and walked up to her. Wrapping her in a cuddle he kissed her and said, "I'll go do that now."

However, before he left, he wheeled on Dobby and said, "This argument is not over, you horrible little gremlin! I _will_ be occasionally cooking lunch and you'll be letting me."

With his betrothed blushing just a touch from the kiss he unexpectedly landed on her and not waiting for Dobby to retort, he headed out the back to the Doghouse to make that call.

As he hurried down the stairs to the lower ground floor, Hermione sighed and thought, 'Oh, that _boy_. Why does he, every time he kisses me, make me feel all _gooshy_ inside?'

With Harry gone and clearing her head again, she looked to Dobby and firmly said, "You and me need to talk."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After sorting out everything he needed for his second visit to Bagman, Ted alerted his staff of where he was going and informing them he'd be back after lunch. Then he was out the door and on his way.

Again heading directly to Bagman's office, he knocked and walked right in, not even bothering to wait for the invitation to enter.

As soon as Bagman looked up in shock, he immediately went white in fear.

"M-Mister Tonks, Sir," he stammered. "W-what can I do for you, today?"

This time Ted walked right up to the desk and plonked himself into the chair put there for guests.

"Ludo," he smirked.

That put Bagman right on edge, right there.

Noticing his effect on the man, Ted smirked even more and said, "I've now had plenty of time to go over the contract for the Tri-Wiz. Imagine my surprise in discovering it is the intent of the organisers... you, Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff now that Crouch has been locked up in Azkaban... to use hostages for the Second Task."

"Errr... yes?" asked Bagman.

"Did you know that, even though the three champions and Lord Potter may be bound by the Goblet to be involved in the Tournament, there is no similar binding for any hostages?"

When Bagman only stared back, Ted continued, "That means no hostage can be forced to take part."

Again Bagman didn't say a word.

"What that means, legally, Mister Bagman," explained Ted, shifting to lean right forward, "Is... if you take anyone against their will to be used as a hostage it will be _kidnapping_.

"Are you starting to understand, yet?"

Bagman spluttered and said, "Dumbledore assured us that we only need permission from their Heads of House... their _Hogwarts_ Heads of House, that is... to use anyone we need to use."

Ted's smirk immediately dropped to a scowl.

"If he told you that, he _lied_ ," he flatly stated. "I have already been informed by both Lord Potter and Lord Black that if you use Lord Potter's betrothed as his hostage in the Task both will immediately come after you and the rest of the organisers.

"As well as it being _illegal_ for you to take anyone as a hostage without their prior consent... and the consent of their guardians if they are under-age... they _both_ will see it as an attack on their Houses. Right there, in front of everyone, they will both declare a blood feud on you and the other organisers.

"Remember what I told you what would happen if Lord Potter so much as developed a blood nose as a result of this Tournament?"

"Errr... y-yes?"

"Even _worse_ will happen if the hostages are harmed."

Bagman immediately whimpered, "Ohh, _Merlin_!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After eating a big lunch and giving it time to settle, Harry had asked Hermione if she wanted to join him at the Longbottoms.

"No, thank you, Harry," she was quick to reply. "You go and spend time with Neville and flying. I don't want to be there to see you performing dangerous stunts in the air."

Exiting the floo at Longbottom Hall with his broom in hand, and again skidding across the marble floor on his back, Harry looked up to see a grinning Neville.

Neville chuckled and asked, "How is it you can be so graceful in the air on a broom and so hopelessly uncoordinated using the floo?"

"No idea," he replied, climbing to his feet before checking himself and his broom over for damage.

As Neville stood there smiling at him, Harry asked, "Got any brooms here, Nev?"

Frowning in puzzlement, Neville replied, "You're carrying one, Harry. Why do you need another?"

Grinning back, he replied, "It's not for me. It's for you. It's time I helped you get over your fear of brooms."

Frank had just walked in, heard what Harry had said and said, "I quite agree."

Neville spun to stare at his father so fast one could be forgiven for thinking he didn't turn, so much as apparate about on the spot. "Dad?" he fearfully asked.

Looking to Harry, Frank said, "You'll find brooms in the broom cupboard next to the back door. They might be quite old compared to that lovely broom you have in your hand, Harry, but they are definitely not the death traps Hooch had you on for your flying lessons in your First Year."

Harry grinned back and, as he began to head for the back door, looked to Neville and said, "Come along, Nev. No time like the present!"

Almost shivering in sudden fear, Neville turned pleading eyes on his father.

"Go on, Neville," his father commanded.

Giving the impression he was heading to his doom, the sandy-haired boy reluctantly headed after Harry.

Surprising the boy, though, he found Harry to be a very patient and very good instructor. By the end of the hour he was now carefully slaloming a path around the garden beds and ornaments in the back of the Longbottom Hall property. Though he flatly refused to climb higher than about ten feet off the ground, he was definitely becoming more comfortable riding the broom.

'Who knew that allowing one foot to hang while riding made it a hell of a lot easier to learn to ride?' he thought. 'A counterweight, Harry had called it.'

At the end of the second hour, Harry led the pair of them back to the back patio of the Hall and lightly touched down, Neville was only a few moments behind.

Turning his attention to the other boy, Harry grinned and said, "See? Not all that much to it. What you need to do now is practice doing that. Then, once you're more comfortable keeping your balance, have _both_ feet up and on the pegs."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Neville smiled back and said, "That was a lot easier."

Harry, still smiling, said, "That's because you weren't forced to ride on a death-trap of a broom that should have been burned fifty years ago for being unsafe."

Neville nodded and led the two back inside, stopping at the broom closet to drop off 'his' broom as he did.

"Well," sighed Harry. "I must be off. Dobby should have afternoon tea ready by now. And I don't want him turning up here berating me for missing it."

Neville gave a small snort of amusement.

"Now," said Harry, as they headed for the floo. "Can you write down the floo addresses of Greengrass, Davis, Bones and Abbott and send them to me by 'elf express'?"

Curious, Neville replied, "I can do that. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering," he replied. "Would you like to join Hermione and me as we go and visit them? I really need to properly introduce them to... not Miss Hermione Granger... but _Lady Presumptive_ Hermione Granger. I've been a bit remiss in not letting them know."

Surprised and cursing himself for not thinking of it himself, Neville replied, "Yeah, I can do that. Expect my elf within the hour or so."

As they stopped in front of the floo, Harry smiled again and said, "Thanks, Nev."

A dash of floo powder into the fireplace, a call of 'Doghouse', a pause of a few moments and a call of 'Woof Woof' and Harry was gone.

Neville had just given a snort of amusement at the password used when he heard his father behind him. "You looked like you were starting to get over your fear of brooms out there."

Spinning about and looking at his Dad, Neville replied, "Yeah; I was, wasn't I?" And smiled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had just walked in through the back door at the Grangers' when he heard Hermione call, "We're in the dinette!"

Making his way up the stairs and heading for the kitchen he discovered the Grangers had obviously not long sat down.

Hermione looked to him and said, "I was just about to send Dobby to Neville's to let you know tea was ready."

"Thank you," he smiled. "But, as you can see, I figured it to be ready about now."

Monica piped up and asked, "Just where is Longbottom Hall, anyway?"

Harry thought about it and replied, "Ummm... It's near the seaside town of Skegness in Lincolnshire. You know the Longbottoms are of Viking stock, right? Or, haven't I mentioned that?"

"You haven't mentioned that, no," said Hermione. "But I figured they must be, considering their manor is named a Hall."

Wendell gave a snort and said, "That's about a five to six hour drive from here. And you can step in one floo and out the other in a few moments."

As he sat alongside Hermione, Harry gave one of his little knowing smirks and shrugged. A moment later there was a bowl of thick beef stew before him with a crusty bread roll alongside. Just the sort of stew to stick to your insides and the right type of bread to soak the juices of the stew up.

With a glance at Hermione he said, Neville's sending over a list of the floo addresses for the other junior members of the Alliance in about an hour. Then I'll floo call them all this afternoon and see about organising a visit with each of them for the two of us.

"Why visit them?" she asked. "Why not just write them?"

"Because, my dear sweet Lady Presumptive, I need to introduce you to them," he replied.

With a frown of confusion she said, "I already know them all, Harry―"

"No," he cut in. " _Miss_ Hermione Granger knows them; _Lady Presumptive_ Hermione Granger does not. As I said to Neville, I've actually been a little remiss in not taking you to visit them before now, as I really should have. But, I hope they'll forgive me considering a lot of that time was organising and accomplishing the waking of Lord and Lady Longbottom from their cursed states."

Monica smirked and said, "That... actually... makes a kind of sense."

Wendell, frowning, asked, "You actually have to introduce her?"

"To other Houses of the Alliance? Yes," he replied. "It's the way things are done."

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm going to have to get dressed up in wizarding garb again, aren't I?"

"Yes," he replied. "But, not formal, or even semi-formal. They're of allied Houses so, like the Longbottoms, we go in upmarket casual."

"This is one of those reasons you purchased that clothing for me, wasn't it?" she almost scowled.

He shrugged, "One of the reasons, yes."

Wendell asked, "You bought her clothes?"

Monica hadn't even batted an eye, so Harry knew she already knew about the clothes.

"Yes," he simply replied. "As was explained to Hermione at the time... and confirmed by the aurors who were with us and the sales assistant at Madam Malkins... Hermione is now a representative of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Black and Potter. She needs to dress the part.

"That's why Sirius and I will be buying her suitable clothing for her role as Lady Presumptive. Neither of us believe it's something you should be paying for." With a grin he said, "Don't sweat it. We'll leave the purchase of her muggle wardrobe to you, still."

Wendell gave a grunt of amusement and clearly accepted the decision while Monica just grinned back at Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Longbottom Hall, Neville was sitting down with his parents to their own afternoon tea.

After discussing a bit about Harry's visit, Alice asked Neville, "Feel more comfortable on a broom now?"

"Yeah," said Neville. "I'm surprised, really. Harry was right about those school brooms. I guess they're the real reason why I developed a fear of them."

"Your grandmother never allowed you to ride one before you went to school?" asked his father.

"No," he sighed. "She said it was too dangerous and I should wait until I was taught properly at school."

His father said, "Normally, I might have even agreed with her on that. However, it sounds as if the brooms at school are in poor condition."

"They're _ancient_ ," Neville replied. "I really don't see why they still use them."

Frank and Alice glanced to one another before Alice said, "That's something we'll be discussing with Headmistress Marchbanks, Albus Dumbledore and Madam Hooch when we see them."

Frank thought for a bit before he said, "When you send your letter to Harry with the floo addresses of the other Heirs of the Alliance who are still at Hogwarts, I want you to suggest to him you join him when he goes."

"He's already asked and I've already said I would," replied Neville.

Then he thought through why his father was suggesting it and realised why. "You want me and Harry to show a unified front of the two named Houses. Harry did exactly the same thing while we were at Hogwarts, before Gran picked me up to bring me back here after the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Frank nodded and said, "Precisely. Then, once you two... or, rather, three... pay your respects, I'll be following up to call the Alliance together for a meeting a couple of days after Christmas."

Neville thought a bit and asked, "Do you want me to hint at that?"

Frank smiled and glanced at his wife before looking back, "That would be helpful, yes."

Neville felt good knowing he'd correctly guessed his Dad's intentions.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About half an hour after they'd finished tea, the Longbottom's inside house elf, Fluxy, popped in before Harry with a note. "From Master Neville, Lord Potter, Sir," she said.

As he was standing next to the kitchen counter at the time, Harry gestured to it and said, "On the counter, please, Fluxy. And, thank you."

With a snap of her fingers Fluxy magicked the note to the counter and popped away again.

Harry immediately drew his wand and cast detection charms over the note, finding it clear.

Opening it, he saw that Neville had come through for him. He now had the floo addresses for the Abbotts, Boneses, Davises, and Greengrasses.

Turning around and about to call out to the girl, he saw Hermione was already leaning on the door-frame of the dinette and smiling at him.

"Good; you're here," he said. "Neville's come through for me." And held up the note.

About to reach out and pluck it from his fingers, she stopped at the last moment and almost snatched her hand back. This time she asked, "May I?"

He smiled in pleasure and offered it to her. "Yes, you may."

Taking it she quickly read through it and asked, "To the Doghouse to floo call them?"

"Definitely," he agreed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After placing the calls, starting with Bones, he and Hermione had the visits lined up in short order.

They would visit with Susan at 9.00am, Hannah at 10.30am, return back to the Grangers' for lunch, visit with Daphne at 1.00pm and Tracey at 2.30pm. As far as he was concerned that would mean a pretty full day.

After pulling his head out of the fire of the last call, to the Greengrasses, he saw Hermione was sitting in one of the two armchairs now in the room that sat with their back's to the door with a small side table between them. She had a lap-table on her lap and was writing on a sheet of parchment with a quill.

"Is an hour and a half too long or not long enough?" she asked, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"As I said, it's _more_ than enough," he said. "Don't forget, I've also told them each that we'll be visiting the others throughout the day.

"Besides, I told them each almost four weeks ago we'd meet again in a month. It had slipped all our minds that would have put the date between Christmas and New Year. That wouldn't have been fair to any of us.

"By going now I fulfil that desire for us to all meet again, introduce you as the new Lady Presumptive of the House of Potter, free them of doubt about whether to recognise you or not when it comes to gifts for Christmas and allows everyone to not have the meeting hanging over their head on Christmas Day."

Hermione nodded, recognising the truth in his words.

His last call was to Neville to let him know to be at their place just before 9.00am, or come over at 7.30am if he wanted breakfast with them first. Plus, who they would be visiting and when.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Ted had left Bagman's office, the ex-Quidditch star trembled for a while, downed a couple of shots of firewhiskey and finally floo-called Marchbanks.

After hearing what the man was blubbering about, she called him through.

It took the application of a Calming draught before she could make heads or tails of what the man was going on about.

"You have to _do_ something," the fat man blubbered.

Marchbanks sighed and said, "I've already done it."

Perking up, Bagman asked, "What?"

"First, I've already discussed the matter with Highmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime," she explained. "We have decided there will not _be_ hostages for the Second Task. They will, instead, rescue an item that is of importance to each of them."

Bagman immediately sat back, relieved.

He sighed, "Now we just have to figure out what is more important to them that a hostage."

She frowned at him and snapped, "Foolish man! No, we don't. Have you even listened to the clue?"

"Of _course_!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Bagman, you're an idiot. We ask _them_ , of course."

"What?" he asked, before he understood. "Oh. But part of the Task is for them to discover what it is."

"Oh?" she asked, a little snarkily. "And just _where_ in the clue or the rules does it say that?"

After thinking about it for a few moments he suddenly deflated and quietly said, "Oh."

Exasperated with the man she said, "Go back to the Ministry, Ludo. And let those of us who can _think things through_ figure this out."

He left less than a minute later, feeling like a school boy who'd just disappointed his favourite professor.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With all the House of Potter documents dealt with, both teens found themselves with little to do.

Harry asked, "So, what do we do with the rest of our day?"

With a small smile on her face, Hermione just shrugged. "Perhaps... What do you think about the idea of going to see a movie?"

Surprised by the suggestion, Harry thought about it before he replied, "You know what? Why not? But, is there a cinema within walking distance?"

"Yep," she immediately replied. "Down near Centre Court Shopping Centre, near the train station."

"How do we find out what's on, so we don't just go down there and find it's some sappy romance, or something?" he asked.

She gave him a funny look and asked, "'Sappy romance', Harry? Really?"

He blushed a little and replied, "Well, it might be something _you_ want to see, but I'm a _bloke_. Perhaps, something like a comedy would appeal to us both?"

She gave a snort of amusement and said, "I'll go have a look for a copy of the home-delivered free local paper and see if it's covered in there. I'm pretty sure it usually is."

After finding a copy, the two found the advertisements for the local cinema and found what they wanted to watch. With matching grins, they rose, alerted their auror detail and Hermione's parents as to where they were going and left.

As soon as they were out the door, Monica turned to Wendell and said, "He's finally taking her out on what _I'd_ consider a date."

Wendell sighed and said, "He's been a good boy and not set one foot wrong. I still worry he will, though."

Monica asked, "What movie have they decided they're going to see?"

Wendell gave a snort and said, " _The Santa Clause_ , would you believe?"

Monica chuckled and said, "Not exactly a romantic movie, is it?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It had taken a while, but Andi was standing in front of her potions station in Saint Mungo's smiling at the potion they had just managed to complete.

Taking a deep breath and sigh of relief, she set about bottling the potion and setting it aside to cool.

It had taken her, the Head Potions Master of the hospital and two of his third year apprentices to determine how to counteract the potion inside Remus Lupin and brew the tricky counter-potion.

At first, the Potions Master was against the attempt. However, both his professional ethics and the desire to solve the challenge brought him into the project with his two apprentices.

"Damnable _nasty_ thing," grumbled the Potions Master. "And you're saying this was Albus Dumbledore?"

"It definitely points to it," she nodded, as she ladled the potion.

"Well, I'll be keeping the research notes and how the solution was developed with hospital records," he huffed. "It's a variant of the potion he used on Persephone Pomfrey."

"I figured as much," she replied. "It was your development of that potion that led me to the base for developing this counter-agent."

"And this worked on a werewolf?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Good to know," he muttered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the two teens returned from their visit to the cinema, walking hand in hand, they were both laughing and generally having a good time.

Monica, first to see them, asked, "Good movie?"

"Funny," grinned Harry. "I really felt for the main character. He was locked into a contract he had no idea he was being entered into, just like me. However, his is for life, while mine is just for eight months. It kinda put things in perspective."

Monica smiled back and said, "At least you took something from it, then."

Harry gave a nod and then clapped and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically, "Anyway; time to think about what to cook for dinner."

As he spun away, he gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, said "Thanks for both the idea and the company, 'Mione." And quickly left, heading for the kitchen.

He didn't notice Hermione suddenly blush pink and look away, her father roll his eyes or Monica smirk at his back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The four were just sitting down to breakfast the next morning when Harry felt the alert of the floo and saw one of the aurors jog out the back towards the Doghouse.

Harry, closest to the window as usual, rose in his seat enough to look out.

As soon as he saw who stepped out ahead of the auror from the ex-shed, he smiled and called, "Dobby. One more for breakfast, please."

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir," Dobby called back.

"Who is it, Harry?" asked Wendell.

As he was sitting back down, Harry smiled back and said, "Neville's just turned up."

Less than a minute later, the boy walked in through the door closest to the stairs that led down to the lower ground floor. "Good morning!" he greeted them all with a smile.

It took less than a moment for both Harry and Hermione to see the boy now moved with an almost assured confidence. He was also dressed wizarding casual, but of decent quality.

"Good morning, Neville," said Hermione. "Take a seat, if you would. Still hungry?"

Sitting on the chair at the end of one side of the table, he smiled back and replied, "According to my Mum, I'm _always_ hungry."

Immediately a plate appeared before him with poached eggs and grilled bacon on toast. A cup of tea appeared near his right hand, but further back.

Monica gave a snort and quietly said, "Typical teenage boy, then."

Neville just grinned, gave a shrug and picked up his cutlery.

Hermione asked, "Everything settling down at the Hall?"

With his mouth already full, Neville just nodded back.

A little while later he suddenly perked up, swallowed what was in his mouth at the time and said, "Oh! I meant to tell you when you came over to go broom riding. That sweet drink and the popcorn I ate when I was over here last time?"

When Harry smirked and nodded, he continued, "It caused me to fall asleep right after dinner. Is that what you meant by 'sugar crash'?"

Harry laughed and replied, "Yup. I hope your parents weren't too upset about that."

He grinned and replied, "Nope. They thought it was hilarious."

Hermione then had to explain to her parents what happened. They, too, thought it was funny.

Once breakfast was complete and the _Daily Prophet_ read, it was time for the three teens to head down to the Doghouse to floo to Bones Manor. It was 8.57am.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	37. Visiting Peers

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Seven - Visiting Peers**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A few seconds after 9.00am, Harry shot out of the floo into the Bones Manor welcoming hall... and crashed into a side table.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, once he came to a stop.

Before he could do more than roll back onto his back he heard Sue Bones lightly laughing at his misfortune. She was standing just behind the first auror - the one who stepped through the floo ahead of Harry.

That's when Neville, followed by Hermione, followed by the second auror, all stepped out of the floo in quick succession.

As Harry gingerly climbed back to his feet, Neville was grinning at him. "I think _I_ should step through first next time, Harry. Just so I can clear a path for you for when you... arrive."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, massaging the shoulder he'd collided the side table with.

Still snickering, Sue said, "That was hilarious!"

Harry just grumbled and said, "I just don't understand it. How is it that doesn't happen to anyone else?"

Harry then heard, "There's a trick to it, Lord Potter. You need to be taught."

When he spun to the voice it was to see Amelia Bones standing behind a couch.

"Sorry, Madam Bones," he said. "I did not see you there when I..."

She smirked and asked, "Landed?"

When he gave a sheepish nod back she said, "That was intentional. I always use disillusionment when expecting guests. I'd only just dispelled it before I spoke."

Finally shaking the embarrassment of his arrival off, Harry cleared his throat a little and turned to Susan. "Miss Bones, thank you for allowing us the opportunity to visit with you, today."

She just laughed again and said, "You don't need to be so formal, Harry."

""Ummm..." he muttered. "First meeting―"

"That was at Hogwarts, Harry," she interrupted him. "Remember? You yelled at us all for failing to keep to the intent of the Alliance Charter."

"Ah!" he said, blushing a little. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"Don't be," she replied. "You were right. We _did_ all deserve a kick in the bum and you were the one to give it to us."

"Well," he said, "I hope the others are as forgiving as you."

"They are," she smiled. "We've been talking, since that day. We all recognise you were in the right. And we all recognise you could have come down a lot harder on us all.

"I know that Hannah, Daphne and Tracey have all spoken to their parents about it. And, between us, we know that their parents are quite relieved you didn't ask for more than you did."

Neville cut in and said, "She's telling the truth, Harry. I was involved in some of those discussions."

As Harry nodded, Amelia cut in, "Now that you three have safely arrived, I need to head into the office."

Then she turned to Harry and, with a slight scowl, said, "I'm _still_ dealing with the problems relating to having to rebuild the Floo Network Authority. I ended up having to arrest, charge and-or fire almost everyone who worked there."

Harry didn't bother to reply. He knew that whatever he said, wouldn't make a difference.

She kissed Susan on the crown of her head and exited via the floo direct to her office in the DMLE.

After she was gone, Harry perked up and said, " _Now_ , where are my manners? Susan..." Indicating Hermione he said, "I know you and Hermione already know each other. But, this is Lady Presumptive Hermione Granger magical ward of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and betrothed of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Susan gave a short excited squeal and jumped forward to hug Hermione. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, it came as a bit of surprise to me." As Susan backed off again she frowned at Harry and continued, "It was arranged between Harry, Sirius and my father before I even knew what was going on."

Susan shrugged and said, "That's normal."

The way she said it had Hermione speechless.

"It's _normal_?" she squeaked, partly in shock and partly in outrage.

"Yes, Hermione; normal," the other witch calmly replied. "At least, it's normal for the wizarding world."

"But... that's... that's―" stuttered Hermione.

" _Normal_ ," Susan firmly cut her off. "I _understand_ it's not normal in the muggle world. But, this is not the muggle world, is it?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, so just stood there.

Into the sudden silence, Harry said, "I've also told Hermione about Line Continuation clauses and Concubine Bond Agreements and Contracts. She's been having even _more_ trouble with those two."

After a quick glance at Neville, Susan turned her attention to Harry and said, "Yeah; I can understand that."

Harry had noticed the quick glance to the other boy and determined from it he was right. Bones had her sights on Neville for a Line Continuation or Concubine Bond Agreement/Contract, or both.

As she guided the other three to sit on couches and armchairs, Susan looked to Hermione and asked, "Did Harry explain _why_ such exists?"

As Hermione gave a pretty accurate rendition of what Harry had told her, Susan had called for a house elf to serve them a light morning tea.

"So," said Hermione, winding down. "I know that besides your aunt, you're the last of the Boneses, does this mean _you'll_ have to enter into one of these sorts of conditions or agreements?"

Harry winced, as did Neville, and gestured to Hermione not to ask; but Susan both heard the question and saw Harry trying to get his betrothed to back off. Hermione clearly did not understand why.

"First, Hermione," Susan finally began to explain, "You should know that the question you just asked is considered quite _rude_ in the magical world."

That startled Hermione and she immediately blushed. "Oh! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't―"

She stopped as soon as Susan raised a hand to stop her.

"You've asked and you now know," she calmly said. "However, to answer your question, yes. I'm well aware of the need to continue the line of Bones. Auntie made sure I've known I'd need at least one of those since I was a little girl.

"But, please don't ask which of those is the likely choice, as that would be even _more_ personal, alright?"

Still blushing, Hermione could only nod while looking down in embarrassment. "Again, sorry. I just find it all so _interesting_."

After finishing their cups of tea, Susan led them on a tour of the manor and the grounds, pointing out things of interest. Harry was surprised to discover Amelia had a rather large collection of antique auror and police paraphernalia and was quite proud of it.

"It's one of Auntie's passions," explained Susan.

When the time was getting close the three were starting to make ready to go when Harry said, "Thank you for allowing us to visit, Susan. And for allowing me the opportunity to introduce Lady Presumptive Hermione. It is much appreciated. We shall show ourselves out, yes?"

Susan smiled and said, "Actually, I'm coming with you. Hannah and I will be spending lunch and the afternoon together, once you've gone."

Harry gave a firm nod and said, "I've noticed the two of you are friends."

"Yes," she replied. "Because of Auntie's work Hannah's Mum, Pauline, was my babysitter right up until I started Hogwarts. I've come to see their home as a second home."

A quick Tempus later and Harry announced, "Seconds to go until ten thirty. Who's going first?"

Susan promptly replied, "Auror, me, Neville, Harry, Hermione, auror."

Harry didn't have a problem with it, but frowned when Neville said, "Give us about fifteen seconds, _at least_ , before you step through, Harry." And grinned in amusement.

Harry gave a huff, folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Waiting the fifteen seconds after Neville stepped through to the home of the Abbotts, Harry calmly tossed in the floo powder, called, "Abbott's Ford," waited until the connection was made and declared, "Hufflepuffs rule!" Then stepped in.

This time he managed _not_ to be flipped onto his back as he exited the floo, but skidded across the polished wooden floors on his knees and toes. However, that was more to do with twisting against the spin to counter it than anything else.

As he popped to his feet he grinned and said, "Getting better!"

Looking around he was just in time to see Hermione quite agilely step with an almost hop out of the floo as if she'd been doing it for her whole life. Susan and Hannah were hugging one another while Neville was moving furniture back into place he had obviously moved to make way for Harry's 'entrance'.

Susan gestured for Harry to join her, who did.

"Harry," she said, "This lady is Missus Pauline Abbott of the Ancient House of Abbott."

Though he knew the woman to be a halfblood and that she did not expect the respect, as she offered her hand for a handshake with a slight but wistful smile on her face, Harry took it, turned it over to be face down, raised it to his lips as he bent forward and lightly placed the gentlest of kisses to the back of her knuckles.

As he released her hand and straightened up she brought her hand to her chest while she deeply blushed, while looking back at him in surprised shock.

He calmly smiled and, while looking into her eyes, said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Missus Abbott."

"I..." she softly began. "Th-thank you." Harry could hear the deep gratitude in her voice.

As Harry stepped away a little to his right, Susan introduced Neville; who stepped forward and performed the same greeting.

As the woman was recovering from that, Harry turned to his left and gestured to Hermione. He said, "I am pleased to introduce to you, Missus Abbott, Lady Presumptive Hermione Granger, magical ward of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and betrothed of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter; myself."

Again shocked, she turned to Hermione and offered her hand to her. Hermione stepped forward and almost casually shook it. "Thank you for allowing us to visit with Hannah in your home, Missus Abbott."

"Ummm..." said the woman. "You're welcome."

Harry, then Neville, had clearly thrown the woman for a loop.

Though Susan had then headed direct to Hannah and begun to whisper in the girl's ear as Harry and Neville introduced themselves to her mother, Hannah finally stepped forward. Whatever the two girls spoke about had both of them slightly blushing.

Softly smiling at the girl, Harry greeted her, "Hello Hannah."

"Hello Harry," she grinned. Then she turned to Neville and Harry could see the blush develop a bit more. She quietly said, "Neville."

That Neville was also blushing a little was not, when Harry surreptitiously eyed her, lost on the older woman who'd watched the whole thing. The slight cocking of an eyebrow, even when trying to get her own blush under control, was obvious when he closely watched her for her reaction.

'Yup,' he thought with glee. 'She's figured it out.'

Now he just had to talk to Frank about it and hope he'd speak with Alice. That was _one_ talk he did not want to have with his godmother.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry, Hermione and Susan were visiting Hannah and her mother - her father, Eugene, was at work - Andi was meeting with Remus at St Mungo's. She called him in only half an hour earlier through the same method Harry used, 'house elf express' mail.

At that time, Remus was in a private room off one of the wards. He had no idea Sirius was paying for the room and treatment, though greatly reduced in pricing, and likely never would.

Andi was standing holding a large vial while Remus had removed his shoes and was lying down on the single bed in the room.

He asked, "How long will this take, Healer Tonks?"

"I've little idea," she immediately replied. "However, a similar neutralising potion was given to two others and it took just over two hours for them to come around again. Your lycanthropy may shorten or lengthen that time; we don't know."

Once he appeared comfortable, Andi stepped forward and offered the vial. "All at once, Mister Lupin."

Remus accepted it, looked to her to see if he could detect any hint of dishonesty on her face and immediately felt ashamed with himself for thinking such. The woman had, after all, put considerable effort into helping him.

With a snort of self-amusement he 'toasted' her with the vial and declared, "Cheers!" And downed it one big gulp.

While Andi looked back at him in amusement, she accepted the offered empty vial back and watched as he laid back. A few moments later he was asleep.

As soon as he was asleep, she brought out a dicta-quill and parchment, set them up and began running diagnostic tests over him.

While monitoring she began to speak for the purpose of the written record. "Patient Remus John Lupin, known as Patient X11, has now taken experimental potion xp2385. As expected he was asleep in moments. Monitoring charms show he immediately fell into REM state. Heartbeat steady at 65 beats per minute. Breathing deep and regular.

"Potion now dispersing throughout the body but, as expected, focussing mainly on the brain; specifically the amygdala and the anterior cingulate cortex. Potion is also moving into the fatty tissues of the body as expected for attacking an alchemical-based compound. And now also moving into the prefrontal cortex..."

Andi stayed with Remus and kept a close eye on her monitoring charms. Counter-acting the effects of alchemical-based potions, mainly because of the dearth of qualified Alchemists these days, was an area of expertise she was quite happy to study. She knew there would be articles for her to write in the future for both potions and healing journals. She was not a Slytherin for nothing.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After visiting longer than expected with Hannah and the Abbotts, with Neville and Hannah choosing to spend a lot of their time close to one another, as pre-warned Susan decided to stay and have lunch with the Abbotts while the other three visiting teens, together with the escorting aurors, returned to the Granger residence.

As they were walking from the Doghouse back up the backyard to the house, Hermione said to Neville, "If you wanted to stay with Hannah and Susan at the Abbotts, we wouldn't have minded, Neville."

Though grateful, Neville shook his head and replied, "No, Dad has me tasked with ensuring the adults of the Alliance are informed he will be calling a proper meeting of the allied Houses soon after Christmas. As Heir, it's my duty to ensure I do that."

Just before they stepped inside, Harry allowed Hermione to precede them as he corralled Neville for a moment.

As the blonde-haired boy looked at him with a calm but quizzical expression, Harry got right to the point. "How long have you been head over heels for Hannah?"

Neville gaped back in shock for a moment before he blushed and stammered, "Ummm... Errr―"

"It's alright, Neville," Harry was quick to assure his friend. "I don't think anyone else but me and Missus Abbott know that yet."

This time the boy's blush turned into a blanche. "Sh-she... knows?"

"I was watching her face, today," he replied with a soft smile. "I could tell the moment she figured it out."

Neville seemed to shrink on himself for a moment and nodded.

Harry grinned even more, though. "Neville, you should also know that Missus Abbott only figured it out by seeing the reaction in _Hannah_ ; not you. For your information, Heir Longbottom, Miss Hannah Abbott's feelings for you are pretty much the same as yours are for her."

Again, Neville stared back in shock.

Harry chuckled and said, "Don't be so surprised, Neville. Hannah's _smitten_ with you. And I think it's something you need to come clean about with your parents."

This time Neville looked worried, but he still hadn't said anything either way.

Again chuckling, Harry said, "They're _not_ going to tell you off for it. Hannah's a good catch! That she's also the daughter of an allied House is going to go a long way towards them being fully supportive of you and her developing a relationship.

"Now; suck it up, Gryffindor! Let's go in and have lunch. We're expected at the Greengrasses' at 1.00pm."

Though Neville at first was worried, Harry reminding him of his Gryffindor roots had the boy 'man up' and nod his head back.

Harry then led the two of them inside for lunch.

However, when he tried to head to the kitchen to cook, Dobby popped in and said, "Too late, Master Harry, Sir."

" _Damn it!_ "

Hermione laughed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After waking from the neutralising potion given to him by Andi, Remus was 'spitting chips'.

It was only after he'd finally wound down from cursing and swearing at what Dumbledore had done to him - which took a good ten minutes - that Sirius finally entered the room to check on his friend.

Remus immediately snarled at him, "What are we going to do to that goat raping, white whiskered, arse licking, excuse for a manipulative old prick?"

Sirius grinned and said, "Welcome back, Moony."

"Yeah, yeah," Remus grumbled. "Now, answer the bloody question!"

Sirius smirked and asked right back, "What makes you think it's not already being done?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Stepping out after Neville in the Greengrass manor welcoming room, this time Harry only slid about ten feet on his knees off at an angle as he exited the floo.

" _Ha!_ " he declared, jumping to his feet. "I think I'm starting to get used to this flooing malarkey!"

That had the others in the room all laughing as he grinned at them.

As Hermione stepped out she immediately asked, "What did he break?"

That set them all off again.

Neville did the introductions this time. He was first, as was proper, introduced to Lord Samuel Greengrass. Then to Lady Adeline, his wife.

Harry stepped forward and shook Lord Greengrass's hand before bending over and kissing the knuckles of Adeline's hand.

Though it was unusual, he then introduced them both to Hermione as his Lady Presumptive. Then he moved on to kiss the back of the knuckles of both Daphne and Astoria, her younger sister and only sibling.

"Lady Presumptive," said Daphne. "We read about the Betrothal Agreement."

"Yes," replied Harry. "It's so she will be protected. It also has specific clauses which will allow either of us to easily cancel it if either of us wish to do so."

"Clever," said Samuel.

Adeline looked to Hermione and asked, "I take it, it was explained to you what it means for your standing in our world?"

Hermione, though she blushed a little, firmly looked back and nodded. "Yes; for all intents and purposes I'm now recognised as having the standing of a Lady of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

Harry quickly added, "But, she doesn't need the Betrothal Agreement to accomplish that. Hermione's also the magical ward of Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Samuel gave a low whistle. " _That's_ quite a jump."

Hermione obviously thought it was a slight on her being a muggleborn; because she frowned and almost, but not quite, snapped back, "It's for my protection."

Samuel, realising how his words were taken, didn't take umbrage. Instead, he was quick to apologise. "My apologies, Miss Granger. I did not mean for my words to be taken as they were. It was merely a comment on the unusual situation."

Harry was quick to say, "The same thing happened a decade and a half ago, Sir, when my mother was brought into the Potter family through a similar Betrothal Agreement."

"I did not know that, Lord Potter," said a clearly surprised Samuel Greengrass. "I knew, of course, of the marriage of your mother to your father - after all, I was at their handfasting - but, I did not know a Betrothal Agreement existed between the two."

Harry gave a slight nod and said, "Discovering and reading their Betrothal Agreement slash Contract was what aided me in the decision to agree to a similar arrangement with Hermione."

Hermione was frowning in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. If the House of Greengrass is one of the founding Houses of the alliance, how is it you didn't know of the contract between Harry's parents?"

Before Harry even had a chance to think of an answer, Samuel smiled and replied, "Just because our Houses are in alliance, does not mean we are privy to internal House matters of any other House... or Houses."

Harry added, "That's what I was telling you about before, Hermione, when I mention that... now that Frank Longbottom is back as Head of House for Longbottom... it is not for us to know what he chooses to do about Dowager Lady Augusta. It's an internal matter."

The sudden understanding was clear to see on Hermione's face when she nodded and softly said, "Ah."

Then she thought and asked, "But, wouldn't our betrothal also be an internal matter?"

"Good question," he smiled. "It is. However, that just means it was my place to choose whether or not to inform the other Houses of the alliance. I decided it was in all our interests to do so. The _Daily Prophet_ were being quite rude when they jumped the dueller's flag and published it."

Samuel piped in and asked, "And, just why _did_ you decide that?"

"Because Daphne and Astoria, especially, needed to know that for when we return to Hogwarts - _if_ we return to Hogwarts," he replied. "I'm hoping they can use their Slytherin skills and contacts to ensure their own House, at least, is made aware of the betrothal as soon as possible on our return.

" _If_ you return to Hogwarts?" asked Samuel.

Both teens nodded, but it was left to Harry to answer. "If."

Hermione added, "With Dumbledore still there, we really have no desire for either of us, especially Harry, to be within reach of that man."

Adeline asked, "But, what about your education?"

Harry wryly smiled and replied, "Tutors. It's not as if I cannot afford them."

Neither teens saw the quick expression of worry pass over Daphne's face.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ted was sitting in his office when his private floo connection activated.

"Yes?" he immediately asked.

Recognised at the other end of the call as the head of the contracted warders for the Potter Cottage, Ted heard the man reply, "It's Barton. The Fidelius just went up."

Suddenly a slip of parchment was tossed through.

"That's the address," Barton immediately said. "You'll want to read that."

Remembering he had contracted the company for a job, he now realised he couldn't remember where or what the place was; only that he needed to let Amelia Bones know of it.

"Thank you," he replied. "I'll let Bones know, right away."

The face gave a nod and withdrew; and the flames immediately reverted to orange again.

Summoning the slip of parchment up from the hearth, Ted read the address and felt the information slip back into his conscious again. 'Ah!' he thought.

Rising from his chair, he walked out into the main office space of his offices and told his secretary, "I'm going to the Ministry. I should be back within the hour."

"Yes, sir," called the witch.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"What the bloody hell do you _mean_ he has the right to do this?" barked Bones. She was both stunned and appalled at what she was hearing.

Ted, who had just recently sat in the chair opposite her desk, smirked back. "Lord Potter has decided it is time to protect his assets and has had the Potter Cottage placed under a Fidelius while the property is being repaired and the ward scheme updated."

Bones spluttered, "But, the _Ministry_ now owns the property!"

Ted slowly shook his head and replied, "No, it doesn't." And drew out the small folio of documents that showed that the Ministry never purchased the Potter Cottage from the Potter Holdings, as they should have done.

He then lobbed it onto Bones's desk for her to peruse.

Quickly flipping through the documentation, Bones discovered that Ted was correct. The Ministry did not purchase the property; indeed, it appeared they'd made a horrible mistake and effectively tried to steal it. She now felt a new headache coming on.

Placing her elbows on the desk and massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers, she didn't even realise she'd closed her eyes until she opened them again and sighed.

Looking back at wizarding Britain's new most powerful barrister, she asked, "And you're telling me this, why?"

Ted shrugged and replied, "Lord Potter did not want you to learn of this when some panicky Ministry flunky burst into your office and declared Potter Cottage had gone missing. He wanted you to be fully briefed on the truth of it, so you could then prepare yourself for when... _not if_... that flunky burst in.

"He's giving you the chance to get ahead of this and prepare your own Ministerial briefing, press release, whatever. That way the public won't go thinking you were caught 'flat-footed'."

"I can't press upon you how important it is for Lord Potter to return the Cottage back to us?" she almost begged.

Ted again shook his head and replied, "He cannot return to you that which you didn't have in the first place. While the Wizengamot ordered the Ministry to acquire the cottage, the Ministry didn't do that.

"However, if you persist in pushing the concept that the Ministry did take possession of the cottage, then you are automatically admitting the Ministry stole it; irrespective of how accidental that was. As such, you'll need to arrest all those who were involved in the theft.

"And, even then, as the rightful owner of the stolen property, Lord Potter has an ironclad claim to take the property back and deal with it as he wishes. Of course, the Ministry might then and now want to go ahead and purchase the property, after all. But, Lord Potter is under no obligation to sell it, let alone to the Ministry."

With another sigh, Bones leaned back in her chair and begged, "Do you and Lord Potter have a way for me... the Ministry... to come out of this not looking like an individual or collection of daft morons again?"

Ted openly grinned and handed her another sheet of parchment.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After spending a little more time with the Greengrasses, the three teens - with Daphne accompanying them, this time - flooed through to the Davises.

In a scene similar to when they flooed from Bones Manor to Abbott's Ford, Daphne immediately sought out Tracey. And the two almost immediately started whispering to one another.

The subject was easy to determine, when Tracey developed an expression of shock and immediately stared at Harry. She did, however, also cast a glance at Hermione. Though, this time it wasn't such a surprise for the girl.

After meeting with the Davis adults, Heathcliff and Lydia, and speaking with them for a little while, Harry joined the other four teens and was given a short tour of the Davis Estate. Their lands were extensive.

While not a noble House, Davis was a rich Ancient House that truly deserved the noble title. The only reason they didn't get it was because the Davises bonded as frequently with muggleborns as the Potters; but, unlike the Potters, did it before attaining the noble title. Their denial of the noble title was more a smack-down because of that than anything else.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their visit with the Davises, while Harry and Hermione flooed back to the Granger residence, Neville flooed directly home.

Once the two teens walked in through the back door, Harry headed directly to the kitchen and, noticing Dobby had not made a start on dinner, happily made a start himself. Before long he was humming a tune he'd heard on the radio the previous night and was preparing a rack of lamb ribs. Today he was using a sugar-reduced plum conserve with an infusion of rosemary, firmly massaging the concoction into the ribs.

He had no idea Hermione had taken the little elf aside just after lunch and made sure Dobby knew to 'allow' Harry to cook dinner that evening, while Harry was suggesting to Neville he join them for a shopping trip to the muggle world a few days after Christmas. That talk was along similar lines to the ones she'd been having with the elf over the past week plus, including the previous day.

Hermione walked in and asked if she could help by peeling the vegetables again. A job Harry was happy to allow her to do.

When she saw how much plum conserve he was using she asked, "Won't that make it overly sweet?"

"Nope," he smiled back. "The sugar will caramelise and, for the most part, allow the flavour of the plums to come forward. The rosemary will also act to neutralise the sugar a fair bit, too.

"I know your parents like to keep sugar intake down; but, I think this'll still work, due to most of the sugar being burned off in the process."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After putting the dinner on to slow roast, Harry made sure his hands were completely clean of the sticky concoction and called on Dobby to make dessert.

Then he went and collected parchment, ink and quills and sat at the dinette table.

He'd decided to write a letter to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks to organise a meeting. He thought he and Hermione needed to visit her in person to let her know of their plans not to return to the school once it recommenced. He liked her and didn't want news of their withdrawal to surprise the woman.

As he was writing, Hermione came and sat down beside him and was about to read over his shoulder, when she suddenly stopped.

Instead, she asked, "Mind if I read while you write?"

He immediately turned to her with a smile and said, "Thank you for asking. And, yes, you may."

~ # ~

 _Lady Griselda Marchbanks_  
 _Headmistress_  
 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
 _Scotland, United Kingdom_

 _Headmistress,_

 _My betrothed, Miss Hermione Granger, and I seek permission to meet with you at your convenience in the very near future. We wish to discuss with you what we are planning to do with regards to our further education._

 _No doubt you are aware I hold no regard for at least one of your professors, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and do not wish to entangle myself or my betrothed in a situation that can easily be avoided. I feel the man represents too much of a threat to me at present._

 _I, accompanied by my betrothed, seek an audience with you so you are aware of our decision well before it becomes public. We both hold you in high regard and wish to ensure ourselves you are not tarnished as a result of our actions._

 _We have access to a floo._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lord Harrison J Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter  
c/- Granger Residence, Wimbledon  
_

~ # ~

As he finished and sat back, he asked, "What do you think?"

She thought for a few moments longer as she reread the letter. Then replied, "Just the right amount of foreboding, I think. Are you using Hedwig or Dobby?"

"Too close to Christmas not to need an immediate delivery; so, Dobby," he replied.

After signing the letter he folded it into an envelope and called Dobby to deliver it for him. Dobby, of course, was happy to comply.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While she was sending off the last of the acceptance letters for new staff at Hogwarts, Dobby popped in alongside Marchbanks's desk.

Marchbanks immediately turned to him and asked, "Hello. What brings you here?"

Dobby immediately offered the letter and replied, "A letter for you from the Great Master Harry Potter, Sir, Lady Headmistresses, Ma'am."

With barely a change of expression, Marchbanks plucked the letter out of Dobby's fingers and muttered, "Thank you." Then turned away as Dobby popped away again.

Flicking it open she used the charm to straighten and smooth the sheet out before beginning to read.

"Hmmm," she muttered. "Expected."

She then set the letter aside and began to write a response.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About ten minutes later a Hogwarts house elf popped in to the Granger home next to Harry, who was still sitting at the dinette, and offered him a letter.

"From new Headmistress Lady," said the elf.

Harry gestured to the table before him and said, "On the table, please."

As soon as the letter appeared there, he said, "Thank you." And the elf popped away again.

Unusually, he didn't ask for the name of the elf. It was pointless as there was over a hundred elves working in Hogwarts and they all pretty much worked as one succinct unit. So, it was very likely that, if he received another letter from Hogwarts, a different elf would deliver it.

A quick few detection charms on the letter showed nothing amiss, so he quickly opened it and read.

~ # ~

 _Lord Harrison James Potter_  
 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _c/- Miss Hermione Granger_  
 _Wimbledon, England_

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Thank you for you letter._

 _Relating to your request, I shall be available at 9.00am tomorrow morning to meet with you in my secure office._

 _The floo address is_ _Headmistress's Office, Hogwarts_ _. And the password for your visit will be '_ _Albus is a naughty boy'_ _._

 _With much pleasure I look forward to meeting with you and Miss Granger at that time._

 _Lady Griselda Marchbanks_  
 _Headmistress_  
 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

~ # ~

As Hermione walked in, Harry silently offered her the letter. And, after accepting it, she was quick to read it.

Looking over the top of it to him as she lowered it, she said, "Her mention of how her office is secure is telling."

"Yup," he agreed. "She was telling us Albus won't be anywhere near the meeting without specifically saying so."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over and down in the Department of Mysteries, Scimitar walked in to his Section and said, "Knight's Shadow have a report for us."

That had the others all perk up and set aside what they were working on.

Referencing his note he said, "The young Knight and the Bookworm, together with the Plant Prodigy, spent the day visiting the other heirs of the major houses in the alliance. Ostensibly, it was to introduce Bookworm as the Lady Presumptive of Potter.

"However, Leo used his heir to inform the others he will be calling for a meeting of the alliance for very soon after Christmas Day."

"Any significance on that time?" asked on of the strategists.

"None," replied, Scimitar. "Apparently, the date was chosen for convenience. There does not appear to be any other reason we can discern.

"At the same time White Knight had Legal Eagle report to Monocle that he's taken back Potter Cottage as his rightful property. We checked and the place has disappeared under a Fidelius."

That had one of the Team give a low whistle.

Another asked, "He had the right to do that?"

"Yep," nodded Scimitar. "Apparently, immediately after the events of that Hallowe'en, the Ministry moved in to secure the property. The fuddy-duddies ordered it be acquired as a site of importance, but the Ministry did not purchase the property."

The other nodded and added, "And, therefore, they did not own the property. It still remained the property of the young Knight. I bet that stung."

Scimitar replied, "Apparently, after being informed, Monocle went on a tear through the relevant departments with a demand to explain. No one's been able to provide her with a logical answer, other than it was a simple mistake."

"A costly one," said another.

A third asked, "What's the fall out?"

"Very little," replied Scimitar. "Legal Eagle was merely letting Monocle know it had happened so she could prepare for the fall out that's to come. There's nothing she can do to stop it."

"And that's what's got her riled," sighed the third, clearly understanding.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The _Daily Prophet_ , the next morning, contained an article that was almost word-perfect of the media release Ted Tonks wrote for Harry and Amelia Bones.

~ # ~

 _LORD POTTER ACCEPTS BACK POTTER COTTAGE_

 _At lunch time, yesterday, Lord Harrison Potter accepted back possession of Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow writes Wesley Suddershaw, political reporter._

 _"I'm very thankful to Acting Madam Minister Amelia Bones for graciously returning possession of my parents final home to me and the Potter family," said Lord Potter. "Being able to stand where my parents last lived is a wonderful gift to have. I now have a better understanding of the hardship they endured throughout the last few months of their lives."_

 _Acting Madam Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, said, "After a decade of being held by the Ministry as a place of historic record, from this time forth the true monument to the sacrifice of the Potters will be the one that sits in the main square of the town. This is just as it should be. Lord Potter's property is back under his rightful and lawful control."_

 _[...]_

~ # ~

After reading the article, Harry smirked and handed the paper to Hermione.

Accepting it, Hermione asked, "She agreed with it being published?"

"She did," he nodded. "She really had no other choice."

"You know she's going to hate you even more now, right?" she asked.

"She doesn't hate me, Love," he disagreed. "That's just her frustration at the situations that keep coming up. She's struggling to keep on top of it all.

"However, if she was to temporarily pass off DMLE Director to Head and Master Auror Scrimgeour so she could dedicate more time to the Acting Ministership, she'd find she'd have the time," he explained. "It's her... apparent unwillingness... to do that which is causing her problems; not me, Ted or Sirius 'dumping' on her."

Hermione thought about t for a few seconds before she simply nodded in understanding.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At a couple of minutes to 9.00am, the two teens made their way down to the Doghouse ready to floo through to Hogwarts.

Their auror escort for the day were only two of the three, with the other remaining with the adult Grangers in the house.

As the appointed hour arrived, the senior of the two said to the two teens, "Wait for me to floo back and let you know it's safe before you come through. While I somewhat trust Lady Marchbanks, that does not mean Dumbledore is not somehow controlling her at the moment."

When both nodded back, he dashed in floo powder and was gone moments later.

Fifteen seconds later, he was back.

"It's safe," he declared, before he spun on the spot and again dashed floo powder in the grate.

Again Harry waited a few seconds before following. But this time, by whatever miracle, he only managed to stagger a little on stepping out at the other end.

Seconds later, Hermione daintily stepped out of the floo with the second auror right on her heels.

Hermione smiled at him over the fact he was still on his feet and said, "You're obviously getting better, Harry."

Before Harry could respond, from where she was sitting at her desk, Marchbanks said, "Welcome Lord Potter, Miss Granger." She ignored the aurors, which was actually the right thing to do.

"Good morning, Lady Headmistress," both replied.

Harry added, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Ma'am."

Giving a smile and nod back, Marchbanks indicated the seats before her desk and said, "Please, sit."

When both did as the two aurors took up positions near the door and to the side of Marchbanks's desk, she said, "I believe you have information for me. However, I believe I am safe to assume it is that you wish to withdraw from Hogwarts."

Somewhat surprised she'd so easily guessed, Harry replied, "Yes, Ma'am. That is exactly what we wished to speak with you about."

She gave a small smile back, seemed to hesitate while she thought something through and then said, "It may interest you to know that I have already been given permission by the School Board to fire Albus Dumbledore for breaching the conditions of his tenure.

"I have not done so, so that I can force him to remain in the school under threat that I will fire him if he keeps stepping out of line.

"Do you know why?"

Hermione gave a gasp of surprise and replied, "You've done that, practically placed him under house arrest, so he cannot bother _Harry_."

Marchbanks smiled and gave a nod. "If you can work that out, then you should also be able to work out when I _am_ actually going to fire him."

"The day the school re-opens," Hermione promptly replied. "That's very clever."

Marchbanks gave another head tilt to Hermione in recognition and said, "Precisely."

She looked directly at Harry again and said, "I felt, keeping him out of your hair as much as possible was just a little something I could do to thank you for bringing everything to light, as you did."

Harry gave a huff of amusement, smiled and said, "It wasn't a _little_ something, it was a _big_ something. Thank you, for that."

Again, she gave a nod of acceptance. "Now that you're aware that Albus Dumbledore will not be within the castle... or even the grounds... on the day the school re-opens, I hope you might reconsider your unspoken as of yet desire to withdraw from Hogwarts."

After Harry and Hermione stared at one another for a long moment, where to Harry it was clear Hermione really wanted to return to the school, he turned back and said, "There's still the issue of Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. I know Dumbledore can use him to flame travel―"

Marchbanks had raised her hand in a stop gesture and appeared to be smirking. That's what stopped Harry, mid sentence.

"Fawkes has broken his bond with Albus, remember?" she simply said. "I believe both that it was published in the _Daily Prophet_ and that it had a lot to do with something you sent him."

Harry groaned about forgetting about the severed Phoenix bond but, on hearing it had something to do with something he'd sent the old git, both teens looked back with both hope and confusion. Marchbanks withdrew from under her desk blotter a sheet of parchment. And handed it to Harry.

When he accepted it and turned it to read it, he recognised it was the letter he'd sent Dumbledore after the old man tried to abduct him via portkey.

Looking up in shock he asked, "You confirm it then? My letter caused Fawkes to break the bond?"

She grinned and replied, "I believe it was Dumbledore's _reaction_ to the letter that caused Fawkes to break the bond."

Harry gave a snort of amusement and continued to look down at the letter. That's when he remembered something. "Headmistress, do you mind if I take a copy of this? My prospective father-in-bond wanted a copy of it."

After Harry handed the letter back, Marchbanks created the copy and, without a word, handed it to Harry.

"Now, without Fawkes's aid, Dumbledore cannot enter the school," said Marchbanks.

Hermione cut in and asked, "What about the tunnels?"

Marchbanks froze, turned a direct look on Hermione and quietly asked, "Tunnels?"

Hermione gave a nod and said, "There's the tunnel that goes from under the Whomping Willow out on the grounds halfway between the mains doors of the castle and the front gate. That one goes into the basement of the shrieking shack. Dumbledore built that one back in the early 1970's.

"Then there's the one that goes from behind the hump-backed witch statue on the third floor to the basement of Honeydukes. No idea how long that one's been there. Or the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy on the second floor."

Harry nodded and added, "There are others. I'll spend time later today, back at where we're staying, to write up a small report on all the ones I know of and see to it being handed to you later this afternoon."

With a rather intense focus on both teens she gave a slow nod and said, "That would be most helpful. Yes."

Harry said, "Consider it done."

"Harry," Hermione quietly piped up. "Without Dumbledore being able to enter the school..."

Harry thought for a long few moments and finally said, "We'll discuss it with your parents and with Sirius. You're still a minor, Hermione. It's _their_ decision to make for you."

"And if they say yes?" she pressed.

Harry gave her a quelling look and firmly replied, "Then that is something we will discuss then."

Embarrassed, Hermione blushed and looked away. "Of course. Sorry."

She knew, but had in her excitement forgotten, she could not press this new Harry into a hasty decision.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After spending a little more time with Marchbanks, where she told them of many of the changes in staffing and what would be the required behaviour of staff and students, the two teens returned via floo to the Granger residence.

As soon as they did, Harry took Hermione aside for another 'talking to'.

"Hermione, you _have_ to start to think about not pressing matters when we're in public," he firmly chastised her. "You knew you overstepped when you did it and you must curb that. Each time you do it, you make me look weak. And, as a daughter of Black now, you bring disrespect to Sirius each time."

With a sigh and with her eyes cast down, Hermione replied, "Sorry, Harry." Looking back up she added, "I'm just so excited about the idea we can return to Hogwarts, after all."

"I get that," he nodded. "But, you still need to curb your enthusiasm so it doesn't diminish your manners, alright?"

She nodded.

A moment later she smirked, leaned in, planted a tonsil-searing kiss on him and asked, "Am I forgiven?"

Trying to get his sudden blush under control after the near-eroticism of the kiss, he croaked, "Yes."

As she openly grinned back in mischief he added, "You're a _bad_ girl for trying to distract me, like that."

"Trying?" she asked.

With a snort of amusement he grinned and replied, "Alright; _actually_ distracting me like that."

Steering him towards the dinette, she allowed her hand to slip into his elbow and moved them forward. "Come - now we're likely to be attending Hogwarts, after all - we have planning to do."

As they walked, he gave a nod and said, "And I need to pull out the Map so I can list down all the tunnels at Hogwarts and send them off to our new Headmistress."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	38. Christmas

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Dear readers, many of you are apparently upset with way Hermione is treating Harry; he's an 'Autie/Aspie', so she needs to back off. However, what you've not considered - because I haven't been specific about it - is Harry is  undiagnosed. High Functioning AUD (or, as it was known until recently, Autism) is very difficult to detect, even by those who consider looking for it. His aunt and uncle considered everything he did while in their dubious care as his 'freakishness'; so, of course, they'd never take him in._

 _Now, he's a teenager. Teenagers are 'moody' and struggle with getting control of the effect hormones are having on their bodies; 'everyone knows that'. So, without an expert in the disorder looking Harry over, no one's spotted it. Even then, AUD(HF) can be overlooked. While Hermione is incredibly smart, a diagnosis of Harry is way beyond even her ken._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Eight - Christmas**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After accessing the map and writing down all the tunnels, Harry realised there was something missing from the Map. There were no footprints with names.

Frowning, he deactivated it and tried again. And again no names appeared. Somehow, that function within the Map had broken.

He knew it wasn't because he was away from the castle. At times in the past, when he was away - whether that was at the Dursleys or at the Burrow - it had shown the names then. Now, however, it did not.

Giving a sigh of disappointment, he'd ask Sirius about it when he had a chance. It just wasn't that big a deal to him, at the moment.

With the list of all tunnels with relevant passwords now listed out, including the ones he knew had collapsed, he put the Map away again. One feature might have broken, but it was still a family heirloom and a connection to his father.

While cooking a roast dinner for that night - stuffed duck, this time, as he had the time to make sure it was done right - Harry used the time to think through what he wanted to talk with the adult Grangers about concerning returning to Hogwarts.

And, when they arrived home a couple hours later, he and Hermione sat them down in the parlour and went over what they had learned that day.

"So," said Wendell, looking to Hermione who held most of the conversation. "In brief: This new Headmistress, Lady Griselda Marchbanks, is going to be firing Dumbledore from his job soon after 11.00am on Sunday, the third of January; which is the time the Hogwarts Express will leave Kings Cross Station on its trip to Hogsmeade. She claims she already has permission from the School Board to do so, but has held off to keep Dumbledore away from you and us. She has already given her word she will ensure the old man cannot ever return to the castle and its grounds, no matter how much he bleats about it.

"With that in mind you now believe the danger that existed due to Dumbledore's Machiavellian machinations, as you put it, within the castle are now at an end. And the changes to the school rules relating to student and staff behaviour will go a long way towards stamping out the bullying and bigotry that ran rampant during your first three years and the beginning of your fourth."

Hermione replied, "In a nutshell, yes."

Wendell gave a nod and looked to Harry. "And what do you think?"

Harry was slow to respond as he was formulating his thoughts. And the others didn't push as they all were now experienced with his 'thinking' expression and that he took time to formulate a proper response.

"I think that Lady Marchbanks is as good as her word. However, that does not necessarily presuppose she is correct; only that she believes she is," he replied. "For example: Dumbledore had nothing to do with Lucy Malfoy planting that diary on young Ginny Weasley. Yes, the old bastard used the opportunity it presented to him, but it was not caused _by_ him. I also do not believe he engineered my name coming out of the Goblet, which caused my forced entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Again, he simply used the opportunity it presented him. I believe his plan was, once my name came out of the Goblet, to leave me out there as bait. As such, both those situations are situations that may still have occurred, even without Dumbledore's machinations. The second may very likely have still occurred, even if I did not attend Hogwarts, so that one is a wash.

"However, according to the information provided to us by Lady Marchbanks, neither of those situations would have occurred if the relevant ward scheme for the castle that had been deactivated and are now up and running again had been active at the time. Further, the reactivation of the anti-bullying wards, together with the added monitoring wards now installed, will mean the castle has now _truly_ become one of the safest places in magical Britain and not just a dream thought real.

"Then there's the other problems that have not yet been addressed. For a start, there is very little to no proper security on Platform nine and three-quarters, on the train itself, on Hogsmeade station or between the station and the gates of the school. As it is very public information as to when the train leaves Kings Cross and arrives at Hogsmeade, that is a huge security issue that - even after everything I've brought to light - has yet to be closed. There is not even an auror presence. That's foolishness!"

Turning to look at Hermione he continued, "That, alone, let alone anything else, has me speaking against returning to the school. I have no doubt, whatsoever, Dumbledore will use the opportunity of us travelling upon the Hogwarts Express to abduct either me, you or the both of us." He sighed and sadly stated, "They're still being daft morons about this issue, at least."

Hermione didn't argue, as she might have done in the past, as she could easily see the truth of his words. She looked sadly away, in tears.

Monica piped up and asked, "What about if they _don't_ use the Express?"

Wendell, curious, asked, "Use those porta-keys, instead?"

"Portkeys," Hermione muttered.

Harry nodded and replied, "Because only the Head can enchant portkeys that go through the wards of Hogwarts, she'd need to make a lot of them. The power requirements would be, I think, too tiring of a witch of her advanced age. She's even older than Dumbledore."

"Floo?" asked Wendell.

Harry frowned and gave it some thought.

Hermione beat him to the answer. "That would work, actually."

Harry nodded and replied, "If it could be done, the castle could easily have a 'welcoming room' like the atrium at the Ministry of Magic. If it can't, then each student with access to a floo point floos directly to their Head of House's floo point in the castle. As it's a mid-year break there won't be any unsorted first years to worry about, so everyone already has an assigned House."

Nodding, he continued, "That would work, but there's still the issue of the Ministerial Decree I brought to light in Sirius's trial. That is, the Decree orders anyone attending the school must travel there via the Hogwarts Express. I'll have to see Acting Minister Bones about removing that Decree; which I'd planned to do, anyway."

Hermione added, "Even if Headmistress Lady Marchbanks doesn't want all students to arrive that way, due to your... unusual situation... she might be willing to allow _us_ to arrive that way."

"Yes," he muttered. "Besides, it would work better for us if... as I believe we should do... we arrive a couple of days after the Sunday."

"Why?" she asked.

"Multiple reasons," he replied. "First; arriving a couple of days later will throw Dumbledore off if he's got anything planned. Second; I want to discover how the population of magical Britain reacts if I don't show up, as expected. Third; I want to see what happens when the remaining organisers of the Tri-Wizard Tournament react when I don't show up. I'm actually hoping the Ministries of Bulgaria and France force the termination of the remaining events and kill the damned thing off."

Hermione was frowning and, when Harry finished, she said, "The problem with that is, when it's published in the _Daily Prophet_ the next day, Dumbledore will immediately turn up here."

Harry gave his own frown, a slightly irritated one, right back and said, "I _had_ thought of that, you know. While I'm here, the _aurors_ are here. If I leave, they'll leave with me. And just because I turn up at the school does not mean Dumbledore won't turn up here, anyway. You _do_ realise, don't you, that your Mum and Dad represent a weakness through which Dumbledore can exploit trying to get back control of me?"

Hermione blushed and replied, "Sorry. Oops?"

He immediately grinned and said, "No fair using my own version of _mea culpa_ against me."

That, at least, had her smiling back.

To interrupt and get things back on point, Monica asked, "Any other reasons for the two or three day delay?"

"Not really," he replied, turning to her. "Except, that is, how long it's going to take for the wound on my forehead from the surgery to properly heal, even with magical means. I had thought we might also use those days, though, to determine if we actually want the two of us returning to the school.

"My thoughts are: If the media lambaste me about it, I write them the written form of flipping them the fingers and tell them they'd just made my decision for me; and it would be that I wouldn't be returning. If, however, they don't; then I think it's safe to say that I'm alright with returning, after all."

Wendell said, "I can't say I'm happy about the idea of either of you returning to that nuthouse... but, if it's what you want to do, I won't stop you."

With a pleading look from Hermione, Harry sighed and said, "Then I shall send another letter to Lady Marchbanks informing her we'll be two days late. So long as the _Prophet_ et al don't defame me, we'll turn up on the Tuesday morning via floo."

With a pinched look, Hermione asked, "And if the _Prophet_ does?"

He smirked and shrugged. "Well, after sending Ted to go and remonstrate with them, I'll likely laugh at them and tell them that, if they continue to defame me, I'll likely _never_ return. And, when people write me and ask me why I wouldn't... didn't... I'll tell them honestly and bluntly I'll not return until the _Prophet_ prints a full retraction _and_ apology on their front page."

Wendell gave a snort of amusement and said, "If they don't do it when Ted goes in there and yells at them, the resultant backlash from the public will ensure it happens."

"Yes," nodded Harry. "However, I really don't think the _Prophet_ are going to be stupid about this, anyway.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before they were about to sit for dinner, they were alerted to the floo being used. Harry had just made it to the window when he saw one of the aurors duck inside the ex-shed with his wand drawn.

A few moments later, as Hermione walked up behind him to look for herself, Harry saw Sirius step out followed by Remus Lupin. Peripherally, he heard Hermione give a gasp of surprise and mutter, " _Professor Lupin!_ "

The calm expression on his godfather's face, together with the look of both confusion and worry on Moony's face, told Harry that the flushing potion Andi had been developing had obviously worked.

Sticking his head in from the hallway, Wendell asked, "Guests?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "It's Sirius and Professor Lupin. Sirius wouldn't have brought him if the flushing potion hadn't worked. That must mean he's now clear of the potion."

Calling out, Harry said, "Two more for dinner, Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir!" called back Dobby.

With his eyes still of the approaching man, Harry heard Wendell say, "If it's a new guest then we'll meet them in the parlour."

As the angle of the approach of the three became too steep to watch them out the window, Harry gave a grunt and led he and Hermione into the parlour. Her parents had already headed there.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as the two Marauder's reached the door of the parlour from the back hallway and stairs, Wendell and Monica stood. Harry and Hermione were already standing.

Sirius, with a big smile on his face, came over and gave Hermione a hug before he turned back to Moony; who was standing in the doorway, clearly a little uncomfortable and wondering whether or not to come in.

Gesturing Moony within, Harry indicated Wendell and Monica and said, "Moony; these are Hermione's parents, Wendell and Monica Granger. Wendell and Monica; this is Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, and once-Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

That was enough for Moony to, almost hesitantly, enter and offer his hand in handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Lupin," said Wendell, as he shook the man's hand. "Call me Wendell. And, welcome to our home."

"It's Moony," Moony almost muttered. "And, thank you."

Then Monica greeted him with the same exchange of greeting.

It wasn't until Harry said, "I understand it was potions that made you act the way you were acting, Moony. I'm not upset with you."

That finally had Moony relax and give an almost embarrassed smile back. He quietly replied, "Thank you, Cub."

Moony stayed for dinner that night on Monica's insistence and was another who was immediately shocked at Harry's skill at cooking. Obviously the others were all watching as he took his first bite and snickered at his expression of surprised shock.

"You can _cook_!" he declared on swallowing his first mouthful.

Feigning indignation, Harry asked right back, " _Why_ does everyone _doubt_ that?" Then grinned to take the sting out of the words.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their impromptu family meeting and dinner - and after Sirius and Moony left again - Harry sat at his desk in his room and began to write the letter to Marchbanks he knew he needed to write. In it he did not yet include how long they'd delay from attending, only that there'd be a short delay before they arrived.

He also included how they'd be using the time to determine whether or not they'd actually return in the first place, let alone being late.

The information about the tunnels was included in the letter. Then that letter was mailed using Hedwig, who was again of late giving him the 'evil eye' for not giving her work to do.

Next, he wrote letters to Neville, Susan, Daphne, Hannah and Tracey covering pretty much the same information about how there would be a delay before he and Hermione returned to the castle, if at all. However, he also went more into the facts of why without actually stating just how long they'd delay. Those he sent via what he now called 'HEED' (House Elf Express Delivery). Dobby was happy to take them for him and do the 'mail circuit' of the other heirs.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As breakfast wound down the next morning, Neville sent them a note via his own house elf. He expressed his concerns about Harry's note of the previous evening.

~ # ~

 _Harry and Hermione,_

 _While I understand your reasoning about whether or not you'll continue attending Hogwarts, I hope you reconsider any thought you may have of not returning. For a start, I want you to also consider how this will impact the Alliance. For example, those Houses who are part of the alliance will also be negatively affected if you decide not to return; it won't stop Dumbledore; and I think it's best to be at Hogwarts and under her wards than not. You've yet to experience life as a student at the school who will now be recognised as a Lord - the impact it will have on Malfoy, for a start, should be worth it alone just to return. Heh!_

 _If you decide not to attend I will support you. However, I hope you'll consider giving Headmistress Lady Marchbanks a chance to show you that attending Hogwarts does not have to be the threat-to-life it's been for you for the past three years. I honestly feel life at the school will now be fantastic for you!_

 _If you then do not feel you can remain; then, by all means, withdraw. But you'll then be able to do it with your head held high knowing you gave her a chance to set things right._

 _Your friend,_

 _Neville_

~ # ~

After reading it after Harry, Hermione handed it back and said, "He's right, you know."

Harry sighed and nodded, "I know."

"So, we attend?" she asked.

"We do... _but_... we'll let her know we'll be two days late," he replied. "That is, we'll arrive on Tuesday morning during breakfast; _and_ she is to keep quiet about that."

Hermione appeared relieved by the answer but asked, "I understand the two days delay, but won't people think we're receiving special treatment?"

"Of course they will and of course we are," he replied. "I'll be the only sitting Lord who is a student _and_ One of the Seven. Besides the troubles I'm having with Dumbledore, why _shouldn't_ I have special treatment regarding travel; at least this once?"

While Hermione appeared about to answer or add something else, Hedwig and a _Prophet_ owl flew in with that morning's copies of the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry was quick to relieve Hedwig of hers while Wendell relieved the other.

As soon as he had it unfolded, Harry spotted the lead story. It was about how Hogwarts would reopen for classes on Monday, the fourth of January, with the Express making its trip on the Sunday, the day before.

"It's announced," he quietly said, while starting to read the article.

It was full of praise for Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and the School Board working hard to refill all the vacant staff positions; mentioned, yet again, how Dumbledore was now a 'simple' Professor only; included information on the revamped ward scheme, but left out specific details about some of what those wards were, only including general details; and included a warning from Headmistress Lady Marchbanks about how certain 'offences', such as assault, would be treated with the calling-in of the DMLE to deal with the perpetrators.

After Hermione had read it, she asked, "What does that mean for those like Malfoy and his... friends?"

Harry gave an evil little smirk and replied, "As well as coming as a great shock to them? I'm wondering how many of them aren't going to make it through the first week without being dragged off by the DMLE in manacles."

Hermione gave a light laugh and said, "I'll go get parchment, ink and quill so you can write another letter to Headmistress Marchbanks and let her know we'll definitely be two days late."

And left.

As soon as they heard her 'charge' up the stairs, Wendell gave a very direct and pointed look at Harry and asked, "You'll keep her safe?"

"Of course," he just as firmly replied back. "However, me coming down on anyone is going to have to wait until _someone_ does something stupid before I can act. I anticipate that's going to be Draco Malfoy or one of his 'henchmen'.

"As soon as they even _start_ to act against her, though, my wrath will fall upon them as if Odin, himself, had decided to step in. I'll be able to do so as both her betrothed and Heir Tertiary of House Black, of which she's now a formally and publicly recognised daughter.

"That will then let the rest know, without any shadow of a doubt, that messing with Lady Presumptive Hermione Granger is a very... _very_... bad idea."

A letter handed to him by the aurors was official notice from the school that Hogwarts was reopening, together with dates and times and the notice about how the Hogwarts Express would be departing from Kings Cross at 11.00am on Sunday, 3rd of January for the trip. Hermione received one, too.

It was written on the Hogwarts letterhead parchment in the green ink of the special auto-quill used by the school for mass mailings to students. Accompanying it was a much reduced booklist of items students would need to purchase, with an appended apology for the 'unusual' addition of an amended booklist mid-year.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About an hour after mail delivery, where she'd read Harry's first note as sent by Hedwig, Marchbanks had just returned to her office when Dobby popped in beside her and offered her another note. "From the Great and Wonderful Master Harry Potter, Sir," he said.

With a small smirk of amusement, Marchbanks accepted the letter and said, "Thank you, dear. You may go."

And Dobby popped away again.

Opening it, she read the 'update' note and learned ' _Lord Potter and his Betrothed_ ' would be arriving at the school on the Tuesday morning during breakfast - with apparent family matters to attend to first, wanted it kept secret and wondered if she'd be kind enough to allow them to floo directly to the school.

She had no problem with that. She too saw the wisdom of not informing anyone of their delay, or just when they'd arrive - Dumbledore.

The letter was also a reminder that, as Harry was now a fully invested Lord of the Wizengamot, he was entitled to the use of one of the Lords' Quarters in the Lords' Quarters wing. He asked her to make sure one of the Lords' Quarters was available and ' _would be making use of that right upon his return to the castle_ '.

'Hmmm...' she softly muttered.

Deciding to get the letter out of the way immediately, she drew to herself a small sheet of parchment and plucked up her quill.

Ten minutes later, a letter from her acknowledging the delay and promising to keep silent about it was winging its way back to the Grangers' Residence. She included a portkey, which was timed to activate at 7.30am on Tuesday, the fifth of January. And would transport both teens direct to her office. It was a 'back up'.

House elves would be ' _waiting here to take your trunks and other possessions direct to your accommodation_ '.

When Harry received the note later that day via owl he and Hermione both missed how the 's' was missing off the end of the word 'accommodation'. Their minds were already on the activities of the next day, Christmas Day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner that evening - one that only had the four Grangers and two of their aurors attend - the family broke up to head to their own rooms to finalise the wrapping of Christmas presents and to make an early night of it.

Harry didn't need to, as he'd done all his wrapping and tagging within two days of having purchased the gifts. Instead, he organised for all those outside of the Granger Residence to be delivered. Then called Dobby to take them and place them with the gifts for each in their own homes.

He smiled as he knew there would be those who wondered how he'd accomplished it, but he didn't rightly care.

'Let it be a puzzle for them to work out,' he thought. 'If they don't, they can always ask me.'

He wondered how long it would take them to do just that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Christmas morning was finally upon them and Harry still tried to beat Dobby to breakfast that morning.

Sneaking in under his invisibility cloak, yet again, it was to find the little rugrat happily working at making breakfast for the household. There were pots on the stove, simmering; bacon and hash browns in two frying pans, sizzling; the tea' decanted and steeping; and plates in the oven, warming.

Without even turning around, Dobby, who had his back to him, quietly said, "Master Harry be getting better! But, Master Harry still not be beating Dobby!"

" _Damn it!_ " Harry quietly exclaimed.

He shucked his invisibility cloak, bundled it up and stuffed it into his pocket as he turned and stomped off.

As the Grangers planned not to leave the house that day, dress was very casual. However, they at least had to dress. While they did not plan on going anywhere, with not just the aurors in attendance they knew there was a likelihood of folks turning up just to wish them a Merry Christmas, if for nothing else.

So, Harry quickly returned upstairs to his room and took a shower. As it was Christmas Day he wasn't as quick as normal. He actually stretched it out to almost fifteen minutes between walking in his bedroom door and walking back out again. However, even then, he was still the first down.

Making it to the dinette, Dobby quickly had a breakfast plated before him and, knowing the 'rule' of the house was not to wait for the rest of the household to join him at breakfast, dug in with gusto.

About halfway through his first plate he was joined by Monica, who didn't say a word other than a quietly muttered, "Good morning... and Merry Christmas."

Between mouthfuls Harry gave a smile and returned the compliment.

Next down was Wendell. Hermione finally came down about ten minutes later.

"Unusual for you to be down so late on Christmas Day, of all days, Princess," her father gently rebuked her.

Hermione blushed a little but gently smiled back. "I don't know why, but..." she gave a little side-long glance at Harry before turning back... "I think I've _already_ got everything I need or want."

That had Wendell give the slightest of frowns while Monica's knowing smile turned into a widely beaming one. Harry, still eating, appeared oblivious.

"As soon as you've eaten we'll get into the giving of gifts," she said, taking a sip of tea from her cup. "That is, if Harry's also already filled that hungry beast he has in his tummy."

Pushing his plate slightly away, signalling he thought he'd eaten his fill from it, Harry reached for his own teacup and said, "Actually, I think the potions have finally stopped doing that to me. I think they might even have stopped yesterday, and all this is just... ' _padding_ '... or my stomach shrinking back down again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Grangers and Harry were just rising from the table to walk into the parlour where the tree and the gifts were 'displayed', when Harry felt the alert ward on the Doghouse ping four times in quick succession.

He took a quick look out the dinette window to see Sirius lead the Tonkses towards the house.

'Who is it, Harry?" asked Wendell.

"Sirius, Ted, Andi and Dora," he immediately replied. "Ted's carrying an armload of wrapped gifts."

Wendell gave a sigh and almost muttered, "I'm glad Monica made sure we bought gifts for them; just in case."

Suddenly realising, he spun to the two teens and asked, "Did you―?"

"We did," Harry immediately cut in and replied. "Actually, I made sure gifts were bought for the entire extended Black clan... including the Malfoys... plus the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Boneses, the Abbotts, the Greengrasses, the Ogdens and Madam Marchbanks to include all the main families of the Alliance, especially those with heirs at Hogwarts.

"I also bought gifts for Remus, the aurors, the Lovegoods and a few generic spare ones, just in case."

At first relieved, Wendell just looked back in shock at how many Harry listed out. "Wow!" he quietly exclaimed.

That was when Sirius and the Tonkses came in.

Sirius immediately took one look at the tableau and immediately asked, "What'd we miss?"

Harry blandly replied, "Breakfast."

By then, Wendell had managed to shake off his shock. And was quick to greet their guests before he said, "We were just about to open gifts in the parlour. Why don't you join us?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With the conclusion of the gift-giving and opening 'celebration' Monica was then quick to invite the Tonkses to morning tea.

Andi replied before Ted could. "We can do that, thank you. But, I'm sorry to say, we have to be somewhere after that."

Thankfully, and as per usual, there was plenty to go around. Dobby had cooked more than enough scones and made more than sufficient finger-cut sandwiches.

The Tonkses left a little while later. Sirius stayed behind.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

From where he was taking a closer look at his gifts, especially the very nice fully mechanical wristwatch the Grangers had given him as a gift from the entire family, he asked, "Wendell, Monica; do you mind if Hermione and I duck out for about an hour? I'd like to do a quick round of the Heirs of the Alliance to wish them a Merry Christmas, in person."

A quick glance between the two and Wendell said, "We have no plans to the contrary, Harry. Do as you need."

"Thank you," he sighed in relief.

Ten minutes later and after a quick change into wizarding casual, the two were about to head out to the Doghouse when they were stopped by one of the aurors, who was waiting at the back door for them with a frown on his face.

One glance at the man and Harry sighed. "My apologies, Auror Brightwater. As it's Christmas Day and I'm only going via floo direct to the homes of my fellow Heirs of the Alliance, I did not think to bother the aurors with this."

"That's not your decision, Lord Potter," he grumped.

With a second sigh, Harry replied, "Very well. I hope it'll just be you accompanying us, then?"

"Nope," the man smirked. "Trainee Auror Creston will be waiting for us out in the Doghouse."

'Creston,' Harry thought. 'Why does that name ring bells?'

Though he did not realise it for quite some time, Creston was also the House name of the Chair-wizard of the School Board. It was Auror Creston's father.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The first stop for the two was, of course, the Longbottoms as partner House.

Harry had no sooner stuck his head in the flames once the call connected, when Alice looked at him and demanded, " _What_ do you think you're doing just fire-calling us, godson? Get _over_ here!"

This time the order was Brightwater, Harry, Hermione and the auror that _was_ actually waiting for them in the Doghouse, Trainee Auror Creston.

About his leaving gifts for them, Alice somewhat told him off. "Harry; you had us return to our son, giving him the greatest gift I think he could have wanted―"

"It was," Neville cut in.

"... Went above and beyond for our House," she continued, "And you _still_ felt the need to give us gifts for Christmas?"

"Well... yes," he sheepishly replied. " _That_ was all House Potter for House Longbottom. This is Harry and Hermione for Frank, Alice and Neville."

Before Alice could tell him off again, Frank cut in and said, "Completely unnecessary, Harry. But, appreciated."

A few moments later, with Neville practically smirking at him, the Longbottoms gave quite the expensive, but clearly heartfelt, gifts back.

Frank presented to him an authentic copy of the Potter Family tapestry that self-updated, plus a hand drawn artistic rendering of it on a long roll of parchment. Harry was so moved by the gifts he was speechless, and it was left to Hermione to thank them on his behalf.

From the expressions on their faces it was easy to tell they knew they'd done very right by him in their choice of gifts.

A third gift was yet another photo album full of photographs of his parents and their time at Hogwarts. Only a few were a match for the ones in the album Hagrid had given him a couple years earlier.

Hermione received a small enameled pin she was to wear on her lapel, or where a lapel would be if the outfit did not have one, when in public or at official functions. "It shows you have the favour of House Longbottom," explained Alice. "This is our way of stating to one and all who meet you, that you also now fall under the protection of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom."

Harry smiled and said, "You now fall under the protection of three of the Seven, Hermione. One would be led to think you were were trying to collect the set!"

As the Longbottoms laughed, Hermione blushed and lightly hit him on the arm. But her smile showed she was pleased.

Frank also urged him to hurry up and go to the Potter manor, Pottermore. "If the family Grimoire wasn't in the family vaults at Gringotts, that's where it'll be."

Harry promised he'd go first chance he got after Christmas.

"Well, not on Sunday afternoon," suggested Frank. "I'm calling for an Alliance meeting on that day. I'm hosting it here and you'll need to attend."

He then looked to Hermione and said, "You, too, little Lady Presumptive. As the Heads meet you'll also need to meet the spouses. Through them they'll be able to teach you how to be the Lady of a Noble House."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione immediately responded.

"Frank," he corrected.

"Frank," she nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After calling for Dobby to take the gifts they received from the Longbottoms back to the Granger residence, Harry floo-called the Boneses to see if they were up to a quick visit.

Susan was fast to reply in the affirmative.

Having quickly recovered his emotional equilibrium from the gifts given to him by the Longbottoms, Harry was able to calm down again and greet both Susan and Amelia with some level of relaxed aplomb.

At least this time their gifts weren't as 'emotionally destabilising' as those he received from the Longbottoms. But, Amelia was demanding to know how he managed to get his gifts for them under their tree.

He smiled and said, "I asked Dobby to deliver them."

That had the older witch give an almost pained look back.

She thought, 'Yet _another_ bloody security hole. The mischief someone could get up to―' And quietly sighed.

Then it was on to the Greengrasses, then the Davises.

Because they were quick through the first four, Harry made the snap decision to visit the last two Noble Houses, Ogden and Marchbanks.

Surprised to have been contacted by Harry on Christmas Day, Miles and Hedda Ogden still welcomed Harry to their home and were just as quick to welcome and congratulate Hermione on the betrothal.

"I know we have an Alliance-wide meeting on Sunday afternoon, but... as it's Christmas Day... I was hoping you wouldn't be put out for an informal visit," explained Harry. "Besides, I felt it more appropriate to meet you on such a day in such a setting than just being confronted by me for the first time on Sunday."

Ogden hesitated for a long moment before he gave a self-deprecating grunt and said, "I had thought you'd be... eager... for the light to be on you on the day. I can now see I was wrong."

Harry smiled back and said, "Thank you for your honesty, Lord Ogden. However, I can easily see how you'd come to that conclusion. The _Daily Prophet_ has a... shall we say... somewhat informal relationship with the truth."

Ogden gave a start of surprise before he suddenly let forth a great belly laugh. After many seconds of trying to get his laughter under control, he finally managed to gasp, "'A somewhat informal relationship with the truth'?! _Bah hahahaha!_ "

While he continued to laugh, Hedda had finally had enough, gave a sigh while rolling her eyes and stepped forward, but not to Harry, rather Hermione. "Hello, dear. Formally, I'm Lady Hedda Ogden of the Noble and Ancient House of Ogden and daughter of the Elder House of Bancroft. However, you can call me Hedda."

Hermione was quick to respond, "Hermione; please. I... don't know how to properly respond to... this."

Hedda smirked back and said, "Nobody would, dear." Then, to Hermione's shock, she stepped closer and wrapped the girl in a hug. "Welcome to the Alliance."

As Hedda pulled away from a now slightly blushing Hermione, Harry said, "Lady Ogden, Hermione is of the House of Granger and magical ward of Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Having only acknowledged Harry's introduction with a slight cocked eyebrow Lady Hedda turned back to Hermione and said, "That scoundrel has taken you on as magical guardian? Well, there's a turn for the grimoires."

Hermione grinned back and said, "He just needed a flea bath and a good brushing."

That had Hedda look back in surprise for a moment before she gave a short high pitch tinkling laugh. "How apt!" she exclaimed.

While the Ogdens gave a public façade of being slightly snooty, Harry could see that it was just that... a façade. He could see that Hermione had also determined that.

After chatting for a while, he floo-called Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and asked to stop by.

She was happy to receive visitors for a few moments. And, once they were there, happy to confirm the two teens would return to Hogwarts on the Tuesday morning after the third of January.

The two, still with their auror detail, were back at the Grangers' less than two hours after they left. Harry had expected it would take much longer. However, as it was Christmas Day, everyone had visitors coming and going, as well as paying short visits to others.

It was the norm for the day. Harry would learn later that Christmas Day was a day in the FNA when all staff were required to put in at least three hours work monitoring the network for problems. All _new_ staff, that is, since all but one of the previous had been fired. However, they were also paid at triple the normal hourly rate for their time; so, there were few complaints. Those who used the floo network were also charged at triple the rate. Even later Harry couldn't figure out how, since the only real charges they were paying were for the floo powder; the use of which required a fee per 'bag' paid directly to the FNA.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The rest of the day was planned to be spent quietly at the Granger residence. Sirius was also spending most of the day there, but also let the two teens know Remus would be over after lunch to pay a visit.

With a frown of puzzlement, Hermione asked, "What's he doing with the rest of the day? He has family?"

"Errr... no," replied Sirius.

Hermione quickly glanced to her parents before Monica said, "If you can contact him right now, tell him to come over now. That way he can have lunch with us and spend the afternoon here."

Before Sirius or the two teens could say anything, Wendell looked to Hermione and explained, "Your Uncle Robert rang me on my cell phone to wish us a Merry Christmas, found out we're not spending it at your Grandma's place and practically demanded we come and pay him and his family a visit."

Smoothly, Monica took up the explanation, "It'll just be your father and I. We told him you had plans to visit your own friends this afternoon and it would be rude to cancel them, especially today."

Sirius did just that and Moony enjoyed lunch with them. After that, the Granger parents left by car, leaving the two marauders to 'babysit'.

Of course, that was all the excuse Sirius needed to tell the two stories about their times at Hogwarts and later. At first, Moony was reticent to share and spent some of the first hour trying to get Sirius to slow down, or even not release details he thought the two teens, especially Harry, shouldn't know. However, within two hours even he was enthusiastically telling the two teens stories or supplying more information to Sirius's stories from his perspective.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Boxing Day was starting off as planned, a day to wind down from the excitement of the previous day, Christmas Day. However, it did not remain that way for very long.

About an hour before lunch Dobby popped in beside Harry and popped a letter on to the table alongside his left hand.

"A letter from the twin Weazies, Master Harry," he said before popping away again.

Frowning, Harry quickly scanned the note but didn't detect anything on the parchment. 'Well,' he thought, 'It seems those two _can_ learn from their mistakes.'

Opening the letter he used the charm Marchbanks had taught him and Hermione a few days ago that smoothed it all out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By late morning at The Burrow, Fred and George had definitely had enough of the atmosphere within the home. Both Ginny and Ron were still moping about the discovery of the betrothal between Harry and Hermione and their mother was still up in her wand about how 'the poor boy' was coping with all that had happened to him. Ron was supposed to be packing to move that evening to 'Aunt Muriel's', while Ginny was stuck in the kitchen with her mother learning how to be a 'witch of the house'.

Bill and Charlie were home for Christmas and, by mid morning, Bill at least had had enough. He used the excuse he needed to 'attend to something' at work in Gringotts before he took off with Charlie in tow. He claimed both would be back for lunch, but not precisely when. Arthur had disappeared out to his workshop almost immediately after lunch and Percy rarely left his room.

Eventually, even George and Fred had had enough of the tenseness and had retreated to their room. There, they quickly decided to write to Harry and beg him to pay a visit. If anything, it would at least provide entertainment.

~ # ~

 _Lord Harrikins,_

 _HELP!_

 _You need to come and save us from Mum! She's going all crazy-like over how you must be getting on, what with everything that's come to light about what Dumbledore did to you. You know how she worries and frets about you._

 _We just think she needs to see you to know you're actually alright. That way she'll stop fretting so much._

 _Please come visit._

 _Gred and Forge_

 _P.S. Bring Hermione. She's worrying about her too._

 _P.P.S. Watch out for Ronnikins. He seems to think Hermione was going to be his girlfriend and is pretty pissed she won't be._

~ # ~

"Now, how do we get it to Harry?" asked Fred. "Ron will want to know who we're writing to if we ask to borrow Pig, Pinhead won't let us use Hermes because he's working that bird hard writing to his... _girl_ friend... and Errol is likely to die of exhaustion before he's even halfway there."

Cutting in, George replied, "We send it the same way he's been sending letters to _us_ , of course, my dimwitted sibling."

"Oh, _bravo_ ; my uglier brother," said Fred. "Now, all we have to do is remember the name of that crazy house elf that Harrikins now has."

George frowned in thought, quickly joined by an identical expression on his brother's face. "Hobby?... Doggy?... Hoggy?..."

"No, my forgetful brother, it's Bobby!..." When no elf turned up he tried, "Doddy?... Toddy?... Tobby?... Dob―"

With a snap of his fingers, George exclaimed, "Ah ha!... _Dobby_!"

A moment later Dobby popped in and immediately asked, "What cans Dobby be doings for the Great Master Harry Potter, Sir's, Red Hair Devil Twins?"

" _Eureka!_ " declared both.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Setting aside the book he was reading on Ancient Runes, something he finally admitted to Hermione he'd already been studying, Harry picked up the letter and hunted down his betrothed. She was sitting in the parlour on one of the couches with her legs tucked up while also reading.

"Hey, you," he called.

Surprisingly, she responded on the first call. Usually, at Hogwarts, he'd had to try three or four times before he finally got her attention.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked, looking up.

Silently he just handed her the letter, then asked, "What do you think?"

After reading it, she frowned and replied, "I suppose we could go visit them. It is, after all, one of the things you said you'd do before we got back to Hogwarts."

Nodding, he replied, "My thoughts, too. I'm just worried about the reaction from Ron."

" _And_ Ginny," she added. "Still... if they _do_ react, it's probably better it happens at The Burrow, rather than in the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"Good point," he replied. "At least there, I won't be put into a position I'll have to take 'official' action. I really don't want to have to challenge Ron to an Honour Duel."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I was thinking along the lines their _mother_ will also be there. I'm more hoping she'll stomp on any bad behaviour that arises from either of them _as_ it happens."

"Hmmm..." he nodded. "I see your point."

"So," she said. "Do we floo call them?"

Harry thought for a few moments before he gave a firm nod and said, "We do."

After getting the okay from Hermione's parents, the two informed their auror guard they'd be floo-calling the Weasleys to ensure it was alright for them to visit. They'd contact them after lunch.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	39. The Alliance Meets

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** A lot of people were upset I didn't 'punish' the Dursleys back in Chapter 10. I did not mention it then, but I've since gone back and added the line for why. Harry intends to deal with them and their punishment, himself; after he completes his schooling. It was an easy 'fix' I was already 'iffy' about at the time._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Nine - The Alliance Meets**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen clearing away the dishes from lunch when the floo chimed the sound of an incoming floo-call.

Wiping her hands of soap suds she hurried to the floo to see who was calling. Hurrying into the lounge she saw the face of someone she was very relieved to see appeared quite healthy and happy dancing in the green flames.

"Harry, dear!" she exclaimed. "Step through, right this minute! You _know_ you don't need to call first."

"Hello, Missus Weasley," he replied. "I'll do that. But, first, I need to make sure it's alright with you if my auror guard and Hermione can also come through."

"Auror guard?" she asked.

"Ummm... Yeah," he replied. "Madam Bones kind of insisted."

"You won't need them _here_ , dear," she said.

"Not my choice, Missus Weasley," he firmly replied. "I had to kind of promise they'd come with me if I went anywhere. They're worried about what Dumbledore might try if I'm out from under the wards on the Grangers' place."

With a disappointed sigh, she said, "There's really no need, as Bill has adjusted our wards to stop that old man getting into here. However... very well, dear. Give me a few moments to open the floo and you can all step through."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Thank you." Then his head withdrew.

Molly removed the locks on the floo as soon as Harry's face had disappeared.

Then, while she was waiting, she sent a messenger Patronus out to Arthur and her two eldest, who were in his shed supposedly working on who-know's-what, to let him know Harry and Hermione were about to visit. She knew, however, they were probably drinking.

Seconds later, the floo flared green again and the first auror stepped out with her wand drawn. She immediately cast detection charms about the place as Harry then stepped out... and immediately fell over onto the rug. Then Hermione stepped out with a second auror on her heels.

The auror looked to Molly and asked, "I detect seven wizards and two witches, plus a ghoul, on the property, Ma'am. Does that agree with your knowledge?"

"Errr... yes," Molly replied, as she watched Harry start to climb to his feet. "My husband, myself and our seven."

"Thank you," nodded the auror.

As Harry regained his feet the first auror banished the soot off his clothes as Molly stepped forward to envelop him in a hug.

"Harry, dear!" she exclaimed, trying to hug the stuffing out of him.

As she was doing so, and Harry was practically gasping for air, Arthur and the two eldest walked in.

"Harr... I mean, Lord Potter!" he happily declared on spotting Harry.

His gaze passed over the two aurors before alighting on Hermione, who'd suddenly found herself yanked into a three-way hug, with Harry, by his wife. Both aurors were silently moving out and away, with one going into the kitchen with the other remaining nearby.

"And, Miss Granger, too, I see," he grinned.

" _Air!_ " Harry gasped. " _Need air!_ "

Just as the second auror frowned and raised his wand, Arthur firmly ordered, "Molly! Let the young man go! _Can't_ you see he's having trouble breathing?"

Molly immediately released her grip on the two teens and jumped back as if in fright. It caused both to slightly stagger.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed. "I didn't _hurt_ you, did I?"

"We'll be alright," gasped Hermione. "Just... give us a moment to get air back into our lungs."

" _Woah!_ " said Harry, from where he was bent over with his hands on his thighs. "I'd forgotten you have too strong a tendency to do that, Missus Weasley."

Standing up, he looked more firmly at her and said, "However, I must ask you not to do that in future. It's just not right."

With a knee-jerk reaction to scoff back, Molly was able to choke it down due to finally taking a good look at Harry's new build. She could also see that both teens were wearing well-fitted upmarket wizarding casual. It looked good on them both.

"You've _grown_ , Harry dear!" she happily declared.

"Yes," he replied. "Not being forced to spend my time away from the castle at the abusive hands of my relatives... and through the efforts of my cousin, Andromeda Tonks, catching up with me and immediately putting me on a regimen of potions... I've been able to recover a great deal from the damage caused by the neglect and malnutrition I suffered of and from their hands.

"From that, I've grown about seven inches and put on about two and a half stone of weight. Health-wise, I'm now at, height and weight, what I should have been; and will be from now on. I'm currently brushing six foot tall and weigh in at just over eleven and three quarters stone - about one sixty five pounds, or seventy five kilos."

As Harry was finishing his explanation he was also shaking hands with Bill and Charlie, who'd stepped forward to shake his hand and tentatively give Hermione a quick hug. Hearing footsteps above, he stepped back to near the fireplace to where he could look up the stairwell and saw the twins looking down over the balcony from their floor.

Both immediately grinned, as did he, and they twin-cried, " _Harrikins!_ " before they came charging down the stairs.

As he was turning back to look at Arthur, Harry saw the man was quietly but firmly 'reminding' his wife that 'Harry dear' was now properly called 'Lord Potter'. Molly just gave a gesture as if flicking him away and turned away from him. Arthur seemed frustrated.

Harry thought he'd give the man a hand.

Looking to Arthur as he heard the twins thump down the stairs, he said, "Thank you for recognising I'm titled, Mister Weasley. It's very much appreciated."

"You're welcome, Lord Potter," Arthur immediately replied. "But, there should be no reason to thank me for doing what is right."

Before Harry could respond, the two twins rounded the bottom banister of the stairs, charged up to him as if racing each other and scooped him up in a three-way hug.

"Harrikins!" they both happily declared before they immediately dropped him back onto his feet and stepped back. "Or, rather―" said the first. "Perhaps it would be better―" said the second. "If we addressed you as―" said the first. "Lord Potter!" they both exclaimed in stereo before dipping into matching courtly bows.

Harry chuckled at their antics and said, "Well, on first meeting me for the day, it's Lord Potter. However, after that first greeting and when in private, I give you leave to call me Harry."

Harry heard Molly give a slight scoff so he turned back to her. "Is there a problem, Missus Weasley?"

While Harry could see Arthur trying to surreptitiously wave her off, Molly ignored him and said, " _Surely_ you don't _mean_ that, Harry dear."

While giving her a direct look he immediately and firmly replied, "I'm afraid I do and I'm afraid I must _insist_ , Missus Weasley. I do not just represent myself, any more. I now represent, as Lord, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter; as Heir Tertiary, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; and, as a founding partner House, the Potter-Longbottom Alliance. I have to behave and be treated, accordingly. If I don't, people are just going to treat me like a little kid. I'm not and, really, never have been. As well as now holding my Lordship I'm an of-age wizard, which makes me an adult in the eyes of the law."

Molly gave a little huff, but finally gave a single nod of acceptance. However, it was clear she didn't like it.

Hermione, recognising the situation had become a little uncomfortable, asked Arthur, "Where's everyone else?"

Clearly pleased and relieved by the question, Arthur replied, "Ron and Ginny are out at the Quidditch pitch and Percy's probably up in his room either doing homework or writing to his girlfriend."

Molly sniffed and haughtily said, " _Ronald_ should be in his room packing for his move to his Aunt Muriel's later this afternoon."

Neither teen commented on the remark. However, both knew 'Aunt Muriel' to be the family etiquette instructor.

Harry thought, 'If _Molly_ hadn't been so lax in how she behaved regarding the noble Houses, she might not have passed that bad habit onto Ron.'

"I'll just duck out and call our two youngest in," said Arthur, already heading out the back.

As he did so, Molly tried to shepherd the two teens into the kitchen.

"If you're on nutrient potions," she declared, "You'll be needing to eat. Come in and sit at the table while I whip you something up."

"No need, Missus Weasley," Harry disagreed. "Both of us ate quite well before we came over."

"Harry's a good cook," said Hermione. "Together with Dobby's efforts, we all eat very well."

Turning back, Molly looked to Harry and asked, "You cook?"

"Yep," he grinned.

" _Very_ well," added Hermione. "There's now quite a few people who are practically _begging_ to come over for a meal whenever Harry's cooking."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Molly was still trying to herd the two teens into the kitchen Arthur, from where he was standing just a little way away from the back of the house, finally had the attention of his two youngest and indicated for the both of them to join him.

When they did, he had a stern expression on his face and firmly said, "Lord Potter and his betrothed, Miss Granger, have just come to visit. I want you two to be on your best behaviour and come inside.

"But, before you do, I'll remind you that the Harry Potter you thought you knew... was not the real Harry Potter. That was all an act to protect himself from Dumbledore. He no longer needs to act like that, now; so, he doesn't."

When he could see that both gave the impression they understood, he gave a nod and said, "Good. When you're ready, come inside."

As Arthur walked back in, Ginny immediately turned to Ron and said, "If you wanted _any_ hope of not going to Aunt Muriel's this afternoon, now's your last chance. Mess this up and I won't be seeing you again until we're on the train to Hogwarts."

Without waiting for Ron to respond, she braced herself up, turned away from him and walked inside.

Ron thought about it for a few moments before he muttered to himself, "I can do this."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table, side-by-side, when Ginny came in. She had a big smile on her face; but, both could tell that happiness was not reflected in her eyes.

She practically skipped across the floor as both teens stood and she wrapped Hermione in a hug before turning and doing the same to Harry.

"I suppose I should be congratulating you two," she said. "Fred and George read their letter you sent them about your betrothal."

'I _suppose_ I should be congratulating you two?' thought Hermione, as Harry replied, "Thank you, Ginny. We appreciate that."

Hermione immediately added, "Harry and I finally realised just how much we loved one another and decided to do something about it."

"We'd have probably figured that out sooner, if it wasn't for Hermione being potioned by Dumbledore," Harry almost growled.

Hermione was quick to say, "Water under the bridge, Love. He's in no position to do that to either of us again; and we're now aware of the risk of that happening in future and will be alert for it for now on."

"Potioned?" asked Molly, as Ron walked in through the back door.

As both teens turned to look at him, Ron's expression flickered only a moment on annoyance before it relaxed into a smile.

Hermione greeted him, "Hello, Ronald. Have a good Christmas?"

Harry didn't say a word. He just stared at the boy.

Ron, clearly uncomfortable from Harry's staring at him, ignored him and mumbled to Hermione. "Yeah. I did."

When he didn't say anything else, Arthur looked ready to say something to him when he finally turned his attention to Harry. "Harry," he mumbled.

Harry just cocked an eyebrow, raised his hand with the Potter ring on it and asked, "Have you forgotten you are to address me as Lord Potter until given leave to do otherwise?"

When the boy turned red and appeared about to say something snotty, they all heard a 'Dong!'.

As both teens started to turn to the sound, Ron suddenly and rapidly blurted, "My apologies, _Lord_ Potter."

'Ding.'

Harry looked back, paused a long moment and said, "Apology accepted, Mister Weasley. However, know this: I do not like you. I find you to be greedy, indolent and a bigot. I was also quite angry to discover you were _pretending_ to be my friend, while at the same time being paid by Albus Dumbledore to stay close to me.

"Furthermore, your brother, Charlie... Heir Secondary of your House... gave you specific instructions you were to warn me I would be facing nesting mother dragons in the First Task. He informed you of that at least a week _before_ the Task. You did not do that. As the Task was designed for young witches and wizards who were at least of-age and I was only just starting my Fourth Year, meant you had to have believed I was, as your family clock over there would state if a hand for me was on it, in mortal peril.

"That means, Mister Weasley, through your deliberate actions you placed the last remaining member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter in mortal peril. Effectively, you... deliberately and with forethought... engineered a situation where you attempted to end the line of one of the Seven through deliberate _inaction_. And that, Mister Weasley, irrespective of your age, if you had succeeded would have meant the _Veil_ for you."

"Oh... _dear_!" exclaimed Missus Weasley. None of the other Weasleys moved a jot. It was almost as if they were holding their breaths in fear.

"From now on you are to keep your distance from me. From now on you are to be aware that angering me can get you seriously hurt.

"Furthermore, I also inform you that Hermione, as my betrothed, has been directed not to do your homework for you, any more. _Your_ homework is _yours_ to do. You may ask for help. However, if she says no; or otherwise stops that assistance, you will respect her decision and not press her.

"Is what I have told you, understood?"

Ron, though he looked grumpy and annoyed, eventually replied, "Yes... Lord Potter."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Thank you."

Missus Weasley piped up and, in a chiding voice, asked, "Harry dear, is that _really_ necessary?"

Snapping his head to stare at her with a flat expression, he replied with a simple clipped, "Yes, Madam Weasley."

With a dropping of her eyes she gave a pained sigh and silently nodded.

When he saw she accepted that, he gave a sigh himself and turned back to Arthur. He added, "I do not wish to be put into the position where I have to act to protect my House or the Alliance to which I co-Head, Mister Weasley. However, if I am, I _will_ act; no matter how much I might hate to do so."

Arthur replied, "Understood, Lord Potter. Ronald will be leaving this afternoon to spend time with the family etiquette instructor."

Harry gave a nod and said, "I hope it helps. If not me then, sooner or later, he's going to engage his mouth before his brain... as is he usual behaviour... let his jealousy and anger cloud his judgement, offend the wrong person and get himself killed."

Then, turning to others, he let the tension he was feeling drain away and said, "Sorry about that, but I truly hope you understand it needed to be said."

A long moment later, Hermione asked, "So, how was everyone else's Christmas?"

As a collective sigh of relief went through the rest of the Weasleys and they began to respond, Ron quietly left the kitchen and went up to his room. It was obvious he would not escape going to his Aunt Muriel's, after all. That damned clock and Potter's accusations sealed it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two teens ended up spending longer at the Burrow than they intended. But, Harry was pleased to see almost all the Weasleys had again relaxed once they realised Harry was only angry at Ron.

While it was clear Ginny was upset Harry and Hermione were betrothed, she at least did not act appallingly about it. Instead, she held her own counsel and tried to make the most of it.

While Harry was talking about some of the things he and Hermione had gotten up to over the past month, Hermione had kept a close eye on her to ensure the girl didn't try anything.

Ron never put in another appearance. Instead, he stayed in his room.

Percy, however, came down for a little while.

"Lord Potter," he said, as soon as he got a lull in the conversation. "I... find myself having to apologise to you for what role I played in what has happened to you since you re-entered our world. I'm sorry."

Harry immediately replied, "Apology accepted, Percy. Just... try to think things through, in future. You need to realise and accept that those in authority aren't always right or _in_ the right."

Percy seemed to think about that for a moment, before he finally gave a curt nod back and said, "Understood. And, thank you for understanding and accepting my apology."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Now, your father has told me you're doing well at the Ministry, these days. But, what I want to know is; how goes things with your efforts in wooing Miss Clearwater?"

Percy gaped at him like a fish in shock for a moment before he suddenly blushed and replied, "A... work in progress."

Harry chuckled and said, "Then I wish you good luck with that. She'd be a good catch."

Again, Percy blushed and mumbled, "Thank you."

"A suggestion only: As Penny is the only Heir of Charlus Clearwater, who is the only Heir of Lord Basil Clearwater, you may want to consider the idea of offering to accept _her_ surname as your own if you progress to a Betrothal Agreement. It should go a long way to Lord Clearwater accepting you, so the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clearwater has Line Continuation. As I understand, you would encounter difficulties in accumulating sufficient gold to meet any bride price Lord Clearwater might otherwise demand."

Molly gave a light scoff and said, "I don't think there's a need to do _that_."

Turning his attention to her, Harry said, "I have little doubt Penny will only be allowed to wed if there's both a Contract and Line Continuation clauses involved. I'm aware you think little of such necessities, Madam Weasley; but, I can assure you that Lord Clearwater thinks the opposite.

"It's up to Percy and Arthur to decide if he's willing to offer such. If he loves her as much as I believe he does, it won't be a hardship for him."

Before Molly got all up in her wand about it again, Percy said, " _That_ is a brilliant idea, Lord Potter. Thank you, very much. You've given me much to think about."

"You're welcome," Harry nodded.

Percy then turned to his mother and said, "I'm only Heir Tertiary, Mum. I'm the back up of a back up. Besides, there are three more sons after me who can _easily_ fill that role."

Molly was clearly miffed to hear that, but couldn't disagree. She decided it would be something she'd talk to both her husband and third son about after Harry and Hermione left.

A few moments later, Percy left again to return upstairs, claiming he had a letter to write.

A half hour later, when the two then noticed Molly had left and was back working in the kitchen, the two realised it was time to return to the Grangers.

They gave their thanks for allowing them to visit and soon flooed back to Wimbledon.

Once they were gone, Percy came back downstairs and said to his father, "He's right, you now."

His father immediately asked, "You'd be willing to forgo the name 'Weasley'?"

"For Penny? Yes," his third immediately replied.

Bill chuckled and said, "You've got it... _bad_."

With a slight blush at his oldest brother's words, he turned to his mother, who had turned back to look at him, "I'd _still_ be your son, Mum. Just a son of a different surname."

That had Molly happier.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in the Granger residence, they were quick to see if the adult Grangers had returned - they had - and let them know they were safely back.

"Any problems?" asked Wendell.

"A few uncomfortable moments," replied Hermione. "But, we were quickly past them."

"Oh?" he asked.

Harry replied, "One was Ron Weasley. Apparently, he was leaving today to spend the rest of his time before the third of January at the home of the family etiquette instructor. When I spoke to the twins about it a while ago, they told me the woman, their Great Aunt on their mother's side, is a real _dragon_. Ron will not be having a pleasant time of it."

"Why's he being sent there?" asked Monica.

"Because his behaviour, whenever my name has come up since everyone went home after the first task, has led to their family danger alert device showing Ron's indicator moving to 'In Danger' from 'At Home'. They fear that means if Ron doesn't change his ways, I'm going to have to take action against him. They're right; I would."

"To what level?" asked Wendell.

"Honour duel," he immediately replied. "But, that also doesn't mean I wouldn't raise wand to him on the spot if he tried something on Hermione and I had to step in to stop it."

Hermione added, "Another was Molly seemed reticent to address Harry by his title on first meeting. She's not used to doing something like that."

"I had to come down a little hard on her," said Harry, a little sadly. "Molly doesn't abide by the traditions of the wizarding world. It's also clear _Ron's_ attitude has a lot to do with _her_ attitude. His hatred of Slytherins, in general; his blatant defiance of holding his tongue when he should; his general behaviour; they all come from her direct influence."

"That's unsurprising," nodded Wendell.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast the next morning, Harry quickly took the floo over to Longbottom Hall to clarify a few matters regarding the meeting of the Alliance that would be held after lunch.

Once he was back he sat down with Hermione to talk about it.

"Dress will be business attire with House crests, Hermione," he explained. "We floo over at 1.30pm and the actual meeting starts at 2.00pm."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Why so early?"

"Because, we have to be there as all the other guests arrive, to greet them," he replied. "Plus, Alice wants to talk to you, beforehand, about your role in all this.

"The guests actually arrive in quick succession, thirty seconds apart, from 1.50pm until there's only a couple of minutes to go. They start with the Magical Houses of Fanwater, Puvingson and Shakedale; then the Elder Houses of Bardhall, Bancroft, Dallyhatch, Sibbledotch and Stebbins; then the Ancient Houses of Abbott and Davis; and finally the Noble and Ancient Houses of Greengrass, Bones, Marchbanks and Ogden.

"I need to stand with Frank near the floo in their welcoming hall as they all arrive to greet them. Neville will be there, too, as escort to escort them to the meeting room as they arrive. For your information, the meeting of the Heads will be in their formal dining room, while the ladies will be congregating in the informal dining room, or breakfast room, alongside their kitchen."

Hermione nodded and asked, "What about the heirs?"

Pleased at the question, Harry smiled and replied, "The Heir Primaries will be in the meeting, but sitting in a chair behind their Heads and away from the table. That's so they can learn what's going on for when it's their time as a Head.

"The others, if there _are_ others, won't be required to attend. However, if they do, I'm not sure. As far as I'm aware there's only two that are possible attendees; and those are Tracey Davis and Astoria Greengrass. I suspect they'll be with you with the spouses."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an early lunch, Monica practically dragged a reluctant Hermione up to the master bedroom to help the girl get ready for the meeting.

"But, _Mu-um_ ," Hermione whined, as she was being dragged from the room. "I just need to throw on a wizarding robe!"

"No, dear," her mother disagreed. "This is an important function for Harry and the two Houses you are or will represent. You'll need to look your best. And that means taking time to gussy-up."

They were followed up by the female auror who was on their detail that day.

Harry watched them go and snickered in amusement.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With a little under five minutes to go until they had to floo over to Longbottom Hall, Monica finally led Hermione down to the main floor.

Harry took one look at her and thought dirty thoughts. He immediately blushed. "W-wow!" he managed to stammer out.

Harry barely heard Monica say, "See? _Told_ you." As Hermione blushed at Harry's frank appraisal of her.

Finally getting some semblance of control over himself, Harry said, "The other wives are going to turn green with envy." He never noticed his voice almost breaking as he said it.

'Other _wives_?' Hermione immediately thought. So, too, did Monica. It led the older woman to outright grin at the boy while Hermione's blush deepened. Harry never noticed Monica's expression, as his eyes were on Hermione or otherwise looking away in embarrassment.

Giving her throat a little clear to try and get the two teens to snap out of it, Monica said, "I think it's time you two made your way down to the Doghouse." Even she was now calling it that.

It was enough for both teens. However, as Hermione was about to turn away to head for the back door, Harry stepped forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he quietly and heart-feltingly said, "I meant what I said. They're going to be jealous of you."

When Harry turned away it was to see the female auror out next to the door to the back hallway smirking at him. Her eyes were even twinkling in amusement.

He had the urge to poke his tongue out at her like a child, but managed to restrain himself.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Right on time, the Longbottom's floo activated.

As they stood waiting in the welcoming hall about twenty feet away from the fireplace, Frank muttered, "Here come the Potter's et al."

First out was the first auror, who immediately ducked off to the side and checked to ensure there was enough room for Harry to make his... entrance. Even the aurors knew about it, now.

A few seconds later, Harry almost flew out of the fireplace and managed to again skid on his knees and toes across the marble. As soon as he stopped he popped to his feet and grinned at the Longbottoms. Alice even mimicked clapping her hands while grinning at him.

As he was doing so, the auror cleared him of soot and moved back towards the fireplace.

Then out came Hermione, who the auror also immediately cleared of soot.

As the two teens moved over to the Longbottoms with wide grins, the Longbottoms grinned back as Frank stepped forward to shake Harry's hand before stepping across to hug Hermione.

As he pulled back he turned to Harry and said, "Much better entrance."

Harry, still grinning, gave a shrug and replied, "At least, this time, I didn't end up on my back and knocking an auror down."

That was as far as he got before he was drawn into a hug by Alice. "Definitely better, young Harry."

After Alice hugged Hermione, Hermione then walked over and hugged a suddenly shocked Neville, who looked a little fearfully at Harry. Harry just grinned at him.

After separating from Hermione with a blush, Neville stepped over towards Frank while Alice hooked her arm into Hermione's and said, "Come, my dear. Us ladies have much to talk about.

That seemed to be a signal for Frank, who said to Harry, "Come into the dining room and I'll show you where everyone's to sit."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Shown into the dining room that was acting as meeting room for the Alliance, Frank indicated the seating arrangement.

"I sit at this end," he said, pointing to the chair where the Head of House sat. "And, you sit at that end." And pointed to the chair at the other end of the table.

"Sitting at my right and left hands, respectively, are Miles Ogden and Griselda Marchbanks. Sitting at your right and left hands, respectively, are Samuel Greengrass and Amelia Bones.

"Next to Miles will be Newton Bancroft and next to Griselda will be Heathcliff Davis.

"Next to Samuel will be Tyler Stebbins and next to Amelia will be Eugene Abbott.

"The three in the middle, each side, are Angus Sibbledotch, Gene Dallyhatch and Fred Bardhall; and Molly Fanwater, Phinneas Puvingson and Hugh Shakedale.

"That means we will have full attendance. Which is actually a very good thing, considering there hasn't been a meeting of the Alliance for over ten years."

"What about Heirs?" asked Harry, looking for the chairs.

"As far as I know, all will be attending," replied Frank. "Except, that is, yours."

"And I intend to keep it that way," said Harry. "The man is my named Heir, but I don't want him to know that unless I happen to die without progeny of my own. Besides, he lives in America."

"That's your choice, Harry," agreed Frank.

He then moved over to where he'd be sitting and tapped one of the documents he had there. "I've also taken the step of writing up an agenda for the meeting. However, it's not chiselled in stone. I wrote it just to be a guideline."

"You're chairing the meeting?" asked Harry. "I ask, because _I_ really don't want to do it."

"Yes, I will," smiled Frank. "However you need to pay attention as, when you host one at Pottermore, you'll be expected to Chair it."

He then hesitated for a moment before he looked to Neville and said, "Neville; I need to speak privately with Lord Potter for a moment."

Neville immediately gave a short bow and said, "Of course, My Lord." Gave a slightly shorter bow to Harry, walked out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

Once the door was closed, Frank turned back to Harry and said, "I'll be blunt. What can you tell me of the relationship between Neville and young Miss Abbott?"

"Ah!" said Harry. "Neville's told you, has he?"

Frank gave a slight snort of amusement and replied, "He tried. But, he kept getting tongue-tied and blushed so badly I thought he was going to pass out from blood loss."

Harry gave a snicker of amusement, indicated the chairs and said, "This may take a few minutes, at least. Shall we?"

Once Frank was sitting in 'his' chair and Harry was sitting in the chair that kitty-cornered and would be Miles Ogden's once the meeting began, Harry started to explain.

"Neville and Hannah are mutually attracted to one another," he said. "It was so obvious that even Pauline Abbott saw it within moments of the two seeing each other, when Neville accompanied me around to introduce Hermione.

"However, what I doubt Neville knows, but I saw, was that young Susan Bones _also_ has her sights set on him. However and as you'd know, Susan has line continuance issues.

"Now, from the body language of Hannah and Susan around Neville, it was apparent to me that those two devious little Hufflepuffs have plans that involve your boy. And it wasn't that hard to figure it out.

"It appears to me that Hannah plans on becoming the next Lady Longbottom with Susan, due to her needing that Line Continuance condition, becoming the Longbottom Concubine to Neville. However, it was also obvious that Neville doesn't realise that's going on.

"After we left and returned to Hermione's place for lunch, I had to pretty much verbally beat him about the head to get him to realise Hannah liked him as much as he likes her. I didn't want to give him a heart attack by telling him Susan has her sights set on him, too.

"While in his heart beats a true lion, in his head cowers a scared little boy who was continuously told he would never be able to compare favourably with his father. I've spent what time I could, over the past three plus years, excising that little boy from his head and replacing it with the lion that also resides in his heart.

"If you decide to negotiate a Betrothal Agreement with Abbott and a Concubine Bond Agreement with Madam Bones, you need to make Neville aware of that quite carefully. In my opinion, though, both girls would be good for him."

Frank was smiling and nodding away as Harry was talking. When Harry wound down, he said, "I was somewhat aware of young Hannah - and, thank you for telling him to talk to me about her - but I was completely unaware of young Susan. However, what you've told me makes a lot of sense."

Then he smirked and turned to Harry with quite the devious expression. "As you seem to be trying to guide me into negotiating a Concubine Bond Agreement for my son, what about one for you?"

Harry sat back and sighed before he said, "My betrothal to Hermione is a small problem with that. I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but muggles don't have those sort of arrangements. They believe each man should only have one wife... and definitely no concubines. They see it as adultery.

"I have talked to Hermione about it, but I've also told her I would not enter into one without her prior approval.

"She asked me if there was any witch for whom I'd be prepared to enter into one and told her Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood were two possibles. And explained why."

Frank immediately said, "Greengrass, because the House of Greengrass is an allianced House; and Lovegood, because the Ancient House of Lovegood could make a worthwhile addition to the Alliance."

"Exactly," said Harry. "However, even if Lovegood did not want to join the Alliance, I'd still consider her because she needs the protection the House of Potter could offer her... at least, she did until Marchbanks became Headmistress."

After discussing matters for a few minutes more, Neville knocked on the door and stuck his head in. "My Lord; our other guests will begin arriving, momentarily."

"Thank you, Neville," his father replied with a nod.

As Neville pulled his head back out and re-shut the door, Frank turned to Harry and said, "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate what you've told me. Again, you're proving yourself to be looking out for the best interests of House Longbottom. Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Harry, as both Lords rose from their chairs. "But, I'll be honest, this is more 'Harry' looking out for the best interests of 'Neville'. That it's also in the best interests of House Longbottom is just the cherry on top of the cupcake."

Frank just smiled back as he opened the door to let them out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before the guests started to arrive, Hermione and Alice rejoined the 'menfolk' in the welcoming Hall.

As soon as he saw her, Harry carefully checked her expression to see if she was in any sort of distress - she wasn't. If anything, Hermione was even more relaxed than when they first arrived.

When her eyes caught his she softly smiled and gave him a near-perfect curtsey of a Lady acknowledging her husband Lord.

That surprised Harry; and the surprise must have been reflected in his expression, because she suddenly and cheekily grinned back.

While that little silent communication was going on, Frank was directing everyone to their 'places' to greet their incoming guests. Standing in a line at about a forty-five degree angle from the fireplace, the order went Frank, Alice, Harry and Hermione with Frank's end closest. Neville stood a little apart and after Hermione. One of the aurors disillusioned themselves and stood on the 'side' wall facing the welcoming party.

There was one last check with his eyes over everything and everyone before Frank muttered, "Any moment now."

Almost before he could finish the short sentence, there was a soft whoosh of flames and they turned green. A moment later, an elderly witch stepped out of the flames and stepped forward - Molly Fanwater. She was followed by her son, Hamilton.

As per protocol, Missus Fanwater - a widow of the last war - approached the 'receiving line' at Frank's end.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the guests began arriving, Harry was keeping a close watch on how they each reacted to the presence of Hermione in the receiving line, while they seemed to be more focussed on him. He was surprised to see there was absolutely no negativity directed towards her except from one of the Heirs, Philip Bancroft of the Elder House of Bancroft. He'd keep a close watch on him.

He was pleased, though, to see the very pointed look the young man was given by his mother as they came off the line and Neville was about to escort them away. That was one Heir, it was obvious, who was going to get a tongue-lashing later.

Once the last guests arrived, Miles and Hedda Ogden, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice heard and gave him a smile of understanding and reached over to give his hand a squeeze of comfort.

"Alright," said Frank. "Let's _do_ this."

As Alice accepted his elbow to be escorted to the dining room, Hermione moved in to take Harry's. And the four walked to the dining room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before the four reached the doors, both ladies separated and wished their respective 'other halves' good luck. Frank and Harry entered as Alice and Hermione headed for the informal dining room.

As they did, the light chatter that was occurring immediately quieted and the people in the room moved to their chairs. Harry was pleased to see that everyone had attended and all the known Heirs were attending and moving to their 'assigned' seating.

He also noticed that Neville, while he was sitting behind and slightly off to one side of his father, also had a Longbottom house elf bring him a lap table. It was already loaded with documents, fresh parchment, ink and quills. And it was apparent he would be taking notes.

The meeting opened and Frank decided that, since it had been so long since the Alliance last formally met, they would forgo the reading of the minutes of that meeting. No one disagreed.

He then quietly told the members he was somewhat disappointed in them over their lack of action over the past thirteen years and expressed his hope they'd be a lot more active from that point forward. No one gainsaid him.

The first order of business was congratulating, from the Alliance, Lord Ogden on attaining the role of Chief Warlock. He was clearly pleased at the praise. But also said he could not ethically allow the Alliance undue influence on his decision-making. That was expected.

Then came the formal advisement that House MacMillan had been excommunicated from the Alliance due to the actions and words of the Heir of the House, Ernest MacMillan. That had a few show they were uncomfortable.

"Any questions or comments regarding that matter?" asked Frank.

Samuel Greengrass immediately said, "I have been approached by Lord MacMillan, who asked of me I speak on his behalf when we all next met. He wishes to offer private apology to Lord Potter regarding the behaviour of his Heir, before then offering a public one.

"I said I would raise the matter so it was tabled, but not speak either for or against."

Madam Bones piped in. "Lord Potter was in the right to boot House MacMillan from the Alliance," she said. "I have discussed the matter at length and in detail with my niece and, I have to say, if someone had behaved as appallingly as Heir MacMillan behaved towards Lord Potter, towards me, I might have taken even _stronger_ action."

The elderly Tyler Stebbins of the Elder House of Stebbins, who had no Heir, said, "Nevertheless, House MacMillan holds a seat on the Wizengamot. His House represented only one of six... sorry, _seven_... seats this Alliance has available to it - I'd forgotten about Amelia's seat as Director.

"Secondly, young Ernest has always been a bit of a hothead. I'm rather surprised he ended up in Hufflepuff, to be honest. I expected him to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"As it was the _under-aged_ Heir Secondary that offered offence, and not the Lord of the House, I ask the matter of House MacMillan's excommunication be reconsidered."

Frank immediately said, "That's entirely up to Lord Potter. Heir MacMillan offended he, not the Alliance as a whole."

As everyone turned to Harry, he'd already been thinking about it, so was quick to respond.

"Mister Stebbins's opinion of Ernest MacMillan's attitude is correct. The boy is a hothead. However, I have also spent some time over the past four weeks reconsidering the matter and my reactions to it."

He paused a few moments and continued. "Points for the re-admittance of House MacMillan are such. One: Ernest MacMillan is a child who, from what I've seen, has an elevated sense of his own entitlement. The past four weeks should have taught him the error of that. Two: I was angry, at the time, over the behaviour of the _whole_ school towards me, not just Heir MacMillan's. And I can see I let my own temper somewhat unfairly dictate terms. Three: Heir MacMillan is just that; the Heir _Secondary_. He is not the Lord of the House, let alone Heir Primary. Four: I could just have easily made the same decision regarding, except for Neville Longbottom, the behaviour of the other Heirs who currently attend Hogwarts. He just happened to be the one who said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Points Against are such. One: He is fourteen years old and should have a logical understanding of his responsibilities to his House. So, he cannot claim he didn't know what he was doing or should have done. Two: His actions against me were not _reactive_ , like the other Heirs; but _proactive_. That is, he did not go along with the general consensus, at the time; he actively even _led_ that behaviour. Three: He has had four weeks in which to offer apology off his own back and has not yet even attempted to do so; nor has the Lord of his House. I do not expect to have to _ask_ for an apology for an apology to be offered. It _should_ have been immediately offered... or as soon as available... and _wasn't_."

He gave the members time to absorb that information before he finally said, "I acknowledge the past four weeks have been... earth shaking... for the magical community of wizarding Britain. And, as such, peoples' minds have been on other matters. However, Heir Secondary MacMillan should _still_ have been of sound enough mind to offer apology.

"My decision is this: If Heir MacMillan... _not_ Lord MacMillan, on his behalf... publicly offers apology _without_ expectation it would be accepted, then I believe we can revisit the re-admittance of House MacMillan to the Alliance at our next meeting."

As he was speaking, Harry was carefully watching the expressions of those around him. He was pleased to see they all listened carefully to what he had to say and were willing to hear him out.

After a few moments Samuel Greengrass said, "I like it. It puts the onus on House MacMillan to act before the Alliance will _re_ act."

That had the others all agreeing, with Frank offering Harry a smile that he could see showed Frank was pleased with him for his words.

Next came a discussion on whether they would support, as a whole, a single candidate for the position of Minister. Harry didn't have a view on that, so remained silent.

It was decided they would support a known and long-time member of the Unaligned faction, Lady Jacinta Cauldwell of the Noble and Ancient House of Ashwater. Ashwater was one of the few noble Houses that had passed on to another family through the marrying of a daughter of the House to another without a Line Continuation clause via contract, Cauldwell.

After that, a few other points were raised such as recent births, deaths and marriages within the member Houses, younger Heirs were formally introduced and updated orders of succession within the Houses were clarified. Then Frank raised the matter of Dowager Lady Augusta.

"Though I have decided not to disown her for her actions while acting as guardian of Heir Longbottom and as House Regent, I have banished her to a Longbottom holiday cottage until the legal matters surrounding her actions are resolved. At the conclusion of that I will revisit my decision regarding her and her behaviour. As such, she remains a member of House Longbottom... _for now_."

Again, the Members nodded.

He continued, "Both Alice and I have also rewritten our Wills. If we pass before Heir Longbottom reaches his majority, he is to be immediately emancipated and inducted as the newest Lord Longbottom. We believe he is now old enough to take up the Headship of the House, if it becomes necessary. He will not have a Regent. Dowager Lady Augusta, most definitely, will not be allowed either position of regent or guardian ever again."

As the others nodded in recognition of his words, Harry could see it did not really come as a shock to anyone.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the meeting concluded and they were rejoined by the 'spouses', everyone remained behind to enjoy an afternoon tea laid on by the Longbottom house elves. Harry was quick to speak with Hermione.

Off to one side, he immediately and quietly asked her, "How were you treated by the others?"

"Very well," she happily replied. "Apparently our relationship, as it currently stands, is by no means unusual."

He lightly frowned and said, "I thought Sirius, Ted and I had already made that clear."

"You had," she sighed. "However, it's one thing to be _told_ that, it's another to actually _experience_ it."

He gave a non-committal 'hmm', but nodded. He did then smile. "I'm glad you're becoming more comfortable with it."

That was as far as they got, privacy-wise, before Adeline Greengrass beckoned them over.

As they walked over, she said, "No hogging the future Lady Potter, Harry. You get to spend all your time with her back where you're staying. Now is the time for _mingling_ with contemporaries."

Harry just chuckled, gave a shortened courtly bow and said, "My apologies, Lady Greengrass. However, I find myself unable to be apart from her beauty for more than a few minutes at a time."

"Oh, _bravo_!" said Lydia Davis, who'd overheard. " _That_ 'll score you 'good husband' points."

As the other ladies snickered, Harry just chuckled back, separated from them and made his way over to Eugene Abbott, where he was talking with Miles Ogden.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After reminding Neville of their day of 'muggle shopping' the next day, the two teens were finally able to return to the Granger residence before dinner, but not in time for Harry to cook. A situation Dobby seemed a little smug about.

"Yeah, yeah," he snarked at the elf. "Laugh it up, chuckles. But, _mark my words_ , there will soon come a day of _reckoning_!"

Hermione, ever the supporting type, laughed out loud.

Not able to cook dinner, Harry joined Hermione with her parents as they discussed what the meeting was like. Though Harry was there he was not there for the 'ladies' meeting. He was pleased to hear his betrothed was fitting in well with the older ladies.

"They're just all so _accepting_ ," she gushed. Turning to Harry she asked, "Did you know that just about _all_ of them were in similar contracts before they married? Only Prissy Sibbledotch, of the ladies there, wasn't.

"And Adeline was telling me they've already received offers for similar agreements for Daphne and Astoria." Her expression suddenly darkened and she added, "Though, the offers have all been quite insulting, she says, and are for _dark_ families. They're having a _bedeviling_ time fending those off.

"It took me only a few moments to see and figure out that both girls are practically _terrified_ their parents will be forced to accept one or two of them. The one from Malfoy they keep getting hounded with has for _both_ girls to be effectively handed over, together with eventual control of the Greengrass Seat on the Wizengamot. That's just so _wrong_!"

As Harry listened he knew he'd have to contact Samuel Greengrass and see what he could do to help. However, he was going to have to talk to Hermione about it, first, if he read the situation right.

Hermione's parents were also listening with some level of alarm. They were pleased their daughter was, for the moment at least, not at risk of such. But were horrified on behalf of the other two young ladies' parents.

Wendell asked, "What can be done to help them?"

Harry sighed and said, "The obvious one is to help get both girls betrothed to someone who will be able to protect them. However, it _can't_ just be anyone. It has to be someone of high enough standing - House-wise - in the community that it won't be seen as a slap in the face to all those Houses who are pushing similar contracts.

"As I've previously explained to Hermione regarding a similar situation, because House Greengrass is a Noble and Ancient House and there's no male Heir, it's likely any first born child or children will be pushed to take the name 'Greengrass' as their family name, rather than the name of the father's House. That will make many reticent to offer such an agreement.

"Of course, because there's two daughters, that problem only exists with the first to accept an agreement. The second daughter, irrespective of the order of birth, will then be free of the requirement to carry on the Greengrass name.

"But, since there are two daughters, that carries with it a major problem. Many are going to hold off until one or the other are in an agreement with a Line Continuation clause before they make their own offers. So, the second daughter, once the first is betrothed, is going to receive even _more_ offers."

Monica suddenly said, "Concubine Contracts. That's what you're hinting at here, isn't it."

Harry nodded.

"You," she suddenly said.

Wendell frowned and asked, "What are you getting at, Mon?"

Harry sighed and said, "What Monica's figured out is that both girls can be bound to me, at least temporarily, under a Concubine Bond Agreement."

" _Concubines?!_ " he angrily asked.

"They play an important part in our culture, Wendell," he explained. "They're important to ensure bloodlines are maintained; and, therefore, _Houses_."

Before Wendell could get up in arms about it again, he went on, "Daphne and Astoria Greengrass are the last of the Greengrasses, besides their parents, left. They are the two daughters of Lord Samuel and Lady Adeline Greengrass of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. There are no sons.

"Therefore, they will need to marry with a Marriage Contract that agrees to the first born son, at least, carrying the surname Greengrass. The Weasleys aside, magicals don't usually beget more than two or three children at most. So... for the first born, at least, to carry the name Greengrass... there is a risk it means the _father's_ family name will not be continued through their union. There are a great many who will not be willing to risk that.

"That's where Concubine Bond Agreements play an important role. It means the father can marry and beget children through his wife that will carry _his_ family name, while he also begets children for the concubined witch so she's be able to continue _her_ line. It could also be known as a Morganatic Marriage, in that the concubine and her offspring have no legal claim to inheritance from the father of the children; and that includes titles.

"It's also important to note a concubine is not looked down upon in the wizarding world. Instead, they are somewhat revered for their... I'd say 'sacrifice', but that would be the wrong choice... 'dedication to tradition', would be better.

"The only limitation placed on such Bonds is that the husband, or the husband's family, is able to properly provide for the blended dual family that will develop."

Wendell grumped, "It sounds medieval."

"Not so much," replied Harry. "In 1936, then King Edward the Eighth was offered the concept of marrying Missus Wallis Simpson in a Morganatic Marriage. Even after Edward abdicated and he married the woman, by royal decree she was styled 'Her Grace', for the title Duchess of Windsor, rather than 'Her Royal Highness', as was her true right. That was Morganaticism at its finest."

Still frowning in annoyance, Wendell pressed, "And this is allowed in the wizarding world?"

"It is," he nodded. "If I remember my readings right, it was brought in when the numbers of Ancient Houses began to alarmingly fall due to the wizarding wars in the late 1700s. They were dying out. Since they've never really recovered, each time the concept has been raised within the Wizengamot to be struck from the books, the motion loses. Contrarily, it's even been expanded upon to not just include the Noble Houses, but any House of Elder House and up."

"You're not considering taken on a concubine, are you?" he pressed.

"It's not something I'm aiming for, no," he honestly replied. "However, I might just find myself... 'press-ganged' into it. I'm young, fit, head a Noble and Most Ancient House, head one of the major Alliances, my family does not have a history of fathering squibs and, to top it off, I'm considered a hero of the wizarding world.

"I think, very soon, the Alliance is going to be pressuring me into taking on at least one concubine. And it's likely to be Daphne Greengrass, or her sister, or _both_.

"However, if it happens as I think it will, I'll make _damned_ sure the Concubine Bond Agreement has easy escape clauses for both parties, just as mine and Hermione's does.

"I'll argue that the witches concerned will have sufficient protection just from the agreement and need nothing more. Which will be true. That will give both girls ample time to seek out suitable suitors, or Samuel... Lord Greengrass... enough time to organise a better deal for the both of them. I'm willing to protect them; I'm _not_ willing to father children on them."

Wendell, still closed off, muttered, "I don't like it."

Harry immediately agreed, "You're not alone in that view."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	40. Pottermore

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty - Pottermore**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walden MacNair was not a happy customer. It had taken him more than a week to find where the mudblood Granger lived.

He'd first had to purchase all the necessary ingredients to create a scrying potion to track down the location of the Potter brat. Then, when he'd tried it, it didn't work.

After checking all his preparations he realised he'd done nothing wrong. That meant the boy had anti-scrying wards up. That was not really a surprise.

Next, he again brewed the scrying potion and spent considerable effort in acquiring something of the mudblood, Granger, to attempt to scry _her_. To make sure she wasn't currently out visiting someone at the time he tried to scry for her, he waited until the very early hours of the morning.

Thankfully, it worked.

He had managed to locate her in a muggle suburb that looked, to his pureblood senses, to be quite the affluent neighbourhood.

Now, he could have just directly approached the house. However, he did not manage to attain the rank of Master Executioner for the Ministry by being an idiot.

He spent quite some time staking the place out under both an invisibility cloak and disillusionment charm, while 'camped' on the front lawn of the house across the road.

Carefully, he cast detection charms towards the house, expecting to find none, but was shocked to find that the house was quite well warded.

He detected anti-apparation, anti-portkey, anti-fire, magical signature-based, intent-based, anti-(underaged-)magic detection, various and multiple alert and even DMLE-only wards. Other than the DMLE-only and a couple of the alert wards, the rest all appeared to be fed from a ward keystone. If he was to attempt it, those would take time to be brought down. However, there was another ward, obviously tied to a well-hidden ward keystone, that made his dark mark ache when he first approached it. That told him it was a dark mark detection ward, or something similar.

But, those weren't his only problems he knew about. He had also seen aurors, who were obviously some form of protection detail, coming and going at odd times. And, his monitoring of their movements, showed him there was always at least three on the property at all times; sometimes, more.

However, he had another problem of which he was unaware. An Unspeakable was standing not too far behind him, watching him, even through the invisibility cloak and Notice-Me-Not charm he had upon himself.

In his own mind, though, he was trying to figure out what to tell his master, Voldemort. He was completely unprepared for the very close cast from behind. A compulsion charm to try and get as much information as he could, while also determining he had not yet collected enough and being reticent to share the information he'd already collected.

After thinking about packing it up for the day once darkness began to creep in, he unwittingly changed his mind and resettled himself to wait a few hours more.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As arranged, Neville flooed to the Granger Residence the next morning as breakfast was winding down. Though he'd eaten that morning, already, he claimed he was 'up' for a second, though smaller, serving.

When Harry turned a curious look on him the boy blushed a little and said, "I eat early so I can spend time in the greenhouses. Plus, I... left room for Dobby's cooking." The last bit said with a bit of a mumble.

Harry laughed and said, "No need to be embarrassed about it, Neville. I happen to have it on good authority the aurors are now fighting for a placement on my protection detail, just so they get the opportunity to sample Dobby's cooking."

"And yours, Harry," said Monica. "You're an even better cook than _he_ is."

While Harry blushed at the praise, still not used to it, Dobby also heard and was both pleased for his master and determined to better his culinary skills to beat said master.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before heading out to go shopping, though, Harry had to take Neville upstairs to properly outfit him in mugglewear. Hermione had determined that what he was wearing didn't quite 'make the grade', as far as she was concerned.

It wasn't until he realised he now 'outmassed' his friend, though, that Harry discovered the other boy would now easily fit into the clothes he purchased only a little over a week ago and he'd just outgrown.

A quick adjustment of size and Neville looked every inch the muggle. He was dressed in dark grey slacks, black loafers and belt, a white T-shirt as an undershirt and a black shirt. Over that went a white/grey/black patterned cardigan and a configured knee length dark grey overcoat with black gloves that an auror configured for him out of transfiguring an old waist length brown coat he was wearing.

Harry was wearing dark brown loafers and slacks with dark brown belt, together with a dark yellow shirt over a white T-shirt similar to Neville. Then over that went a tanned jumper and his own overcoat, of a similar style to Neville, with brown gloves.

When they came back downstairs, with Neville feeling a little self-conscious, Monica beamed a wide grin at them both. "Looking _good_ , you two." That relaxed the boy, as he smiled back.

When Hermione came down she was wearing an over-the-knee length dress in a floral pattern on light blue, with heavy stockings on her legs. On her feet she wore a closed-toe semi-high heeled shoe of a burgundy, which matched one of the main colours of the flowers and her purse. Her overcoat was black; but, one of the aurors colour-changed it to a dark burgundy to match her shoes and purse.

"Very nice," smiled Monica, giving a nod of satisfaction looking at the three of them. "Now; where are you planning on going to shop?"

"I... really didn't have much of an idea," admitted Hermione.

Harry immediately said, "Harrods."

He didn't see the look of surprise on the Grangers' faces as he'd already turned to the aurors and said, "I suggest a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron and a taxi to the store from there."

"Close," smiled the senior female auror; Charlotte Watkins, again. "Portkey to the Leaky is right, but we'll have a Ministerial car waiting for us outside the muggle-side doors of the pub to take us where we need to go. It's already been arranged."

"We rank a Ministerial car?" asked Neville.

"One's now semi-permanently assigned to the Potter Protection Detail, just for these sort of issues," she replied. "Madam Bones organised it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once final checks were done - with the aurors reminding them, once again, not to try to lose them and be mindful of where they were at all times - the three, with their two aurors, headed out to the portkey point just inside the front gate and portkeyed away. The aurors both had their wands out and ready as the portkey was voice-activated.

As soon as they landed in the Leaky's portkey point, the aurors immediately hustled them all out the front door and onto the street. The car was sitting there with its engine running and the driver behind the wheel, waiting. The car had matching car width back seats that faced one another east/west.

Charlotte, hustled them in and, once they were settled, said to the driver, "Harrods, I believe."

"Yes, Ma'am," the driver immediately replied before indicating to pull away from the curb.

From where he was sitting on the passenger-side of the backseat that faced forward - Charlotte sat in the back seat opposite facing him, ready to step out first once they got there - Neville's head was swivelling this way and that trying to take it all in.

"Not been out into the muggle world, at all, Neville?" asked Hermione.

"No," he replied. "Gran never wanted to, so I never got a chance to go... come."

"Then this'll be an eye-opening experience for you," she said.

"It already is," he grinned back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a fifteen minute drive that took them almost right past the palace then beyond, the driver pulled up outside of Harrods on Brompton Road. Both Harry and Hermione were relieved that Neville was not so much swivelling his head all about the place trying to look at everything at the same time, any more.

When the car came to a stop in a cab 'drop' zone, the driver half turned about and quietly said, "We're here." And indicated the store with a flick of his fingers."

With Charlotte leading and the other auror bringing up the rear, the three teens moved into the store.

Once inside, Hermione asked, "Where to, first?"

"Ladies section," Harry immediately replied. "I promised you I'd buy you some nice muggle clothes and this is the best place for it."

After Hermione gave him a look, she then gave a huff and said, "Fine. Then we're off to the men's section. You're getting a whole new wardrobe, whether _you_ like it or not. And, while we're there, we can do something permanent about Neville's muggle wardrobe, too."

That was something Harry had expected so he wasn't so much worried about it. He'd already figured that'd be Hermione's immediate 'retaliation'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After spending quite a bit of time in both the ladies' and mens' sections of the store, the five then moved to one of the in-store restaurants for lunch. They didn't have to worry about bags, because Harry had also paid for the lot to be delivered to Hermione's home address.

Next, Harry suggested they go to the electronics section, so Neville could get a good look at just what 'marvels' the muggles used in their everyday life.

They almost had to drag the boy out after an hour because it was clear he was shocked almost senseless from what he'd seen. Thankfully, Hermione was a quiet and patient teacher for him, going over just what everything did and how they were used in the home, in business and in everyday life.

As they still had time, to please the boy they also went into the gardening section of the store. Again, he was stunned. He had no idea there were things like _portable_ greenhouses available. And the automated watering systems clearly had the boy trying to figure out how to use them in a wizarding home or business.

Harry took one look at Neville's focus on the demonstration model of a quite commonly known and used black poly-pipe home-build reticulation system that he surreptitiously bought the boy an expanded 'starter' pack that did not include electronics. This one just screwed onto a garden tap using a garden hose connection. He even added a few rolls of fifty metre each 12mm tubing, a 10m roll of 6mm tubing, plus extra anchors, connectors of each size, 'T's, elbows and various sprinklers to plug into the system. The order would be added to the delivery order coming to Hermione's home the next morning.

However, after a stop for afternoon tea because Harry's stomach was growling again, they finally went to the delivery section and organised for all the purchases to be delivered the next day.

"We'll floo you with what we've purchased for you after it all arrives, Neville," said Hermione, just as they were walking out.

"This 'Home Delivery Service' idea is a _marvellous_ concept," said the boy. "I wonder why we don't have similar in the wizarding world."

"House elves, Neville," said Harry. "They make the idea somewhat pointless."

Nodding, Neville hopped into the car, which they'd only had to wait for a few minutes for it to arrive.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once back at the Leaky and they were once again climbing out of the car, Hermione asked, "Do we have time to go to Madam Malkins before we have to be back at my place?"

When neither boy, or the aurors, said 'No', Hermione gave a firm nod and said, "Then we can use the time left to go into the Alley. I want to pick up a couple of modern books on nobility in the wizarding world and Harry, now that he seems to have finished growing so fast, needs to build up his wizardingwear."

When Harry looked about to disagree, she frowned back and said, "You also need to replace your _Hogwarts_ robes, Harry."

Right then Harry knew he'd lost. She was right; he _did_ need to replace his Hogwarts robes.

After 'delivering' the two boys to Madam Malkins and 'demanding' the store-witches outfit Harry in new Hogwarts robes and more casual wear robes, she took off for Flourish and Blotts.

Surprising Harry, Charlotte stayed with them while the male and a junior auror who'd joined them had to take off to try and keep up with Hermione.

Once Harry was properly outfitted with a very much expanded wizarding wardrobe, with the witches declaring how much he was 'growing like a weed', he also made sure Neville's wardrobe was suitable.

When Hermione still hadn't made it back, they went down to Flourish and Blotts to look for her.

She was standing at a shelf scanning through a large pile of books and trying to decide which ones she should get.

Harry just rolled his eyes, sighed, scooped them all up and took them to the counter to pay for them. Stunned, Hermione was a few seconds before she had to hurry to catch up, just as Harry was paying for them.

" _Harry!_ " she exclaimed, when he took off with all 'her' books.

Once she caught up at the counter, she grumped, "I didn't need _all_ of them, Harry."

"But you _wanted_ all of them," he said. "As it's easily within my ability to grant it, I simply bought them all."

When it looked like Hermione couldn't make up her mind whether to be angry or happy, Neville just snorted in amusement.

Hermione glared at him for a moment while Harry finalised the purchase.

Harry then turned back with the shrunken package and said, "There; done. Let's get out of here."

"Thank you," said Charlotte. "I don't like the idea you're here without proper protection and undisguised."

Harry smirked back and said, "Look at me. I look so much different than I looked only a few weeks ago that anyone who 'knows' me, now won't recognise me."

"You still have the glasses and the scar, Lord Potter," she disagreed.

"For now," he muttered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they finally arrived by portkey back at the Granger residence, Harry tried to immediately head for the kitchen to stake his claim at cooking for that night.

As he'd already started, Dobby was having none of it.

" _Damn it!_ " grumped Harry.

"Master Harry needs to _change_ ," said Dobby. "Master Harry be havings a very busy day and needs to tell the Grangys about it. Master Harry should relax."

"I should fire you and throw your mangy arse out into the street in Knockturn Alley," Harry barked. "There, you'll be reduced to begging hags to allow you to clean their shoes of dog turds _with your tongue_!"

"Master Harry be sayings the _nicest_ things," chirped the elf. "Master Harry be such a _wonderful_ master!"

Stumped for a comeback, it was a moment before Harry just again barked, " _Damn it!_ " And stomped from the kitchen.

As he walked into the parlour, where Monica was relaxing with paperwork spread on the coffee table before her, she said, "Leave Dobby alone, Harry. He's doing a good job."

"He's taking _mine_!" he grumped. "And he _knows_ it, too; the scrawny little―"

Snapping her eyes to him she snapped back, "Harry."

Taking a deep breath he let it out in a long sigh. Then said, "Sorry."

She gave a nod back before turning her attention back to her papers. "He's right, though. You need to change; or, at least get rid of the coat, gloves and jumper."

Neville, who was still there and was snickering, stood and said, "I'd best get home. My parents will be waiting and wondering how my day went."

Harry gave a firm nod back and said, "I'll walk with you to the floo."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After reminding the boy he and Hermione would see to his purchases being sent over once they were delivered to the Granger residence, Harry saw the boy off before returning inside and going up to his room to shed himself of layers.

After disrobing of the coat, gloves and jumper, he then went ahead and removed the rest down to his boxers and socks before redressing in jeans, collared T-shirt and light jumper. On his feet he just donned trainers with Velcro fasteners.

As he came out, he was just in time to meet up with Hermione, who was coming down from her room wearing similar. On her, though, he thought it looked much better.

As they were walking down the stairs he asked, "How do you get _into_ those jeans, Love? They look as if they're _painted_ on."

Smiling at the unintentional compliment, she replied, "With practice, Love."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Through dinner, the two teens took turns explaining their day to the Granger parents.

"Twice, there, I thought we broke him," said Harry. "He was so stunned by what he'd seen I thought it might have been a toss up whether he was going to faint or run screaming in terror."

"He wasn't _that_ bad," smiled Hermione. "He _was_ surprised, though. By the end of it, however, he started to be able to handle it better."

"That's why you recommended a swing through Diagon, wasn't it?" he asked her. However, it was more a statement than a question.

Surprised, she replied, "Yes, actually. But, I did want to see you increase your wizarding wardrobe to go along with your muggle wardrobe. And you did need to replace your Hogwarts' wardrobe. Plus, yes, I also did want to pick up those books. Alice and Adeline both recommended them.

"Alice, from a half-blood's perspective and first being 'elevated' to the role of a Lady Presumptive, when she became betrothed to Frank. And, Adeline, from a pureblood perspective, who grew up her whole life in a Noble House."

"Nice," he nodded. "But, if you need any more and know the titles, let me know. I can easily send Dobby in to purchase them for you."

She nodded and said, "I'd forgotten about that; Dobby being able to go in, I mean."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, Croaker walked into the Knight's Shadow team bullpen and said, "A problem has arisen. A known Death Eater, the Axe, has begun to stake out the White Knight's hidey-hole."

"Damn!" said one. "Anything being done about it?"

"Eagle's managed to tag him with a compulsion charm that has him thinking he hasn't collected enough information yet, plus another that compulses him not to speak about what he knows until he _does_ have enough information."

One of the others, Crow, gave a snort and said, "That's clever. We'll have to make note of that idea. It could come in handy in the future."

Owl asked, "Is the Axe 'sanctioned'?"

He meant, was deemed to be killed if that's what it took to ensure his silence.

"No," replied Croaker. "Instead, we're going to put a tracker rune on him the next time he turns up."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Their purchases from Harrods arrived almost right on the time the store told them they'd be delivered, a few minutes after 11.00am.

After accepting the delivery, paying the driver a tip for his professionalism and closing the door again as the man retreated up the front path, Harry called Dobby to take the clothes and other goods and put them in his and Hermione's rooms. "Once you've done that, can you take the stuff for Neville over to Longbottom Hall for me, with my compliments?"

"Of course, Master Harry," replied the elf.

Once Dobby had popped away, Harry bolted for the kitchen.

If he knew the elf as he thought he did, he would not just take the clothes upstairs, but would also remove them of tags and the like, probably given them a wash, re-press them and put them away.

That gave Harry some time to get into the kitchen and prepare lunch.

Chuckling to himself, he was quick to start whipping something up for the household.

He had no idea Dobby had popped in invisibly just as Harry got started, looked at his master with exasperation and silently popped away again. Dobby would let his master 'win' this one, just to keep the game interesting for him.

The elf returned to the kitchen half an hour later to the sight of Harry humming some muggle tune while happily working.

"Master Harry being a _bad_ master," he declared.

Harry just happily blew him a raspberry and kept working. "Better luck next time, sawn off!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When MacNair turned up on the same lawn the next evening, he had no idea that, moments after he arrived, he was stunned, had a tiny rune stone with a tracker rune engraved on it 'surgically' inserted into the skin in the hollow at the base of the back of his skull, taken back to the exact place he'd been stunned, woken, obliviated of the whole event and left.

The Unspeakable who did it, Kite, just continued to watch him to both make sure he didn't figure out he'd been discovered and obliviated, or didn't do anything stupid as it related to the Grangers and the White Knight.

He also had the information the White Knight was living there, which he'd only the previous evening managed to confirm, obliviated from his mind, too.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning was the day of Harry's surgery.

He'd at first had a restless night. But, unbeknownst to him, Dobby had been alerted to his master's distress in the middle of the night and had popped in to cast an elven calming charm on him. It had worked.

Therefore, when Harry arose at 7.00am, he'd felt the most rested he'd felt in he didn't know when.

Of course, due to the surgery he couldn't eat that morning. So, was thankful the potions were no longer still pressing him to eat.

Dobby had even thought he'd done something wrong when Harry wouldn't eat the breakfast he'd lovingly prepared for him."

"I _can't_ eat, my friend," Harry gently explained. "Muggle surgery requires the patient to be, as they call it, 'Nil By Mouth' for up to eight hours before the surgery is due to start. As mine is only a few hours away, I'm already under doctor's orders not to eat."

He'd no sooner finished explaining things to the elf when the Grangers came down. Even Hermione was down early.

"While you folks eat, I'm going to be in my room, reading," he told them. "Let me know when Andi arrives, please."

"Will do, Harry," said Hermione.

It was only a half hour before Hermione knocked on his door.

He looked up, saw her and asked, "She's here?"

"Sure is," she replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," he replied, rising from the chair at his desk and picking up an overnight bag.

Hermione frowned at it and said, "You're not staying overnight, Harry. You're coming out this afternoon."

"Very occasionally there are complications, Love," he explained. "As such, I'll be prepared for that." And jiggled the bag he was a carrying a little.

Hermione gave a sigh, but nodded in agreement. Bracing herself up again, she firmly said, "Come on. They're waiting for us downstairs."

Because of Andi also attending, Harry thought they might be portkeying there. However, they actually drove in the two Granger cars. The aurors had firmly stated they weren't being left behind.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Andi and Doctor Dolittle had the surgery timed down just right. An hour after Harry arrived and was 'checked-in', he was on a hospital bed and being wheeled into surgery under the affects of a medication that made him slightly drowsy and carefree about the whole thing. He was even 'singing', if it could actually be called that seeing as how off-key he was, something by Monty Python called ' _I'm a Lumberjack_ '; which he kept stopping as he had a short giggling fit.

Two hours later he was waking up in a recovery room with Tonks and the Grangers around him. Sirius had also turned up by then and was there and waiting for his godson to wake.

As he woke he felt the pressure on his forehead and began to reach up for it. Obviously they were prepared for it as, as soon as his hand began to rise, Hermione grabbed it and held it away from his head. "Don't touch it, Harry."

Groggy, it took him a while to start to put the pieces together again.

Finally, he asked for a mouthful of water, which he got, before he asked, "How'd it go?"

"Successfully," Andi was happy to reply. "The... dark miasma... was all removed, as expected, and Doctor Dolittle was able to connect the remaining tissue together with microsurgery.

"You're going to feel tight across your forehead until I can apply magical healing to you once we get you back t the Grangers'. So, don't touch it until I'm done."

Harry nodded and relaxed, still quite groggy.

Thankfully, there were no complications and Harry was released into Andi's and the Grangers' care late that afternoon.

The biggest surprise for Harry was it wasn't until he was getting dressed again that he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses. The removal of the Horcrux had also removed his need to wear them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as they were able to get back to the Grangers', again in the cars, Andi carefully removed the bandages and plaster, laid him down on a conjured healer's examination table, stunned him, vanished the stitching and used her wand to heal the again gaping wound - removing the stitches had allowed it to open up.

Doing it her way meant new skin formed to replace the skin that was excised in the surgery, so Harry didn't end up with a constant feeling of tightness across his forehead as his body adjusted to the near half inch wide missing section of dermis.

After the skin was regrown she immediately checked to see if the area still emanated dark energy, signifying the Horcrux was still there - it didn't. With a sigh of relief she quietly informed Sirius, "Harry's definitely now free of the... item."

Once he was awake again, the only requirement she had for him was to use scar reduction cream on the site for the next week to ensure the new skin, which was still a little pink, didn't leave a new scar. She also promised there would be no sign of it before he and Hermione returned to Hogwarts.

"Just so long as you remember to apply the cream twice a day between now and then," she'd warned.

Hermione was almost bouncing in jittery happiness for him. "Without your scar or glasses, together with your new fit build, there's going to be many who aren't going to recognise you, any more."

Sirius said, "Hermione's right. The only true signs you're Harry Potter now are your messy black hair and your green eyes. The only thing you can do about your hair is to use Sleak-Ezy through it. And all that can be done about your eyes is the wearing of coloured contacts.

"Don't you dare!" said Hermione. "While I might like to see an improvement in his hair, I happen to _love_ the colour of his eyes."

Harry grinned and said, "I had thought about contacts. But, I'd have only gone that route if I still had to wear glasses. Since I do no longer, I'm not going to wear contacts, either."

Since the parents were present, Hermione satisfied herself with a quick kiss to the lips and not the full snogging she wanted to give him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For the rest of the day, Harry recovered more and more from the surgery. However, he was getting frustrated by how much Dobby was trying to 'mother' him.

With an annoyed sigh after the devoted little elf tried to hand off on him his third cup of hot chocolate in the past four hours, he had to tell the little guy, "Dobby, I'm _fiiiiine_. All they needed to do was cut a section of skin out of my forehead and stitch the resultant _cut_ back together.

"Once I got back here, cousin Andi even healed that small wound. It's not as if I've had a leg blown off, or something."

Dobby calmly heard him out and then said, "Dobby understands. However, Dobby be cooking dinner tonight. Master Harry still bes a bit wobbly-wonky on his feetsies." And popped away before Harry could disagree.

Hermione snickered and said, "Oh, let him _have_ this one, Harry. If I remember correctly, you did take 'his' chance to prepare lunch yesterday."

Grumpily, he asked, "And all the times he's taken mine for dinner?"

"So, he's _up_ a few," she grinned. "Let it be. Besides, he's right. Doctor Dolittle said you weren't to operate any heavy machinery, drive, or anything like that for at least the first twenty four hours. In other words, things that take constant concentration to do safely. I think we can include 'cooking' anything as being on that list."

With a sigh he muttered, "Damn it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Even as early as the next morning there was marked improvement in Harry's rapidly healing wound. The deep redness and swelling had already faded some, with the swelling almost completely gone already.

As Harry walked into the dinette, a little later than usual as Wendell and Monica were already up, Wendell stood to cut him off just before he could sit.

He took one close look at the healing wound and said, "That's amazing. It gives all the appearance of more than a week having passed since the surgery and it's been less than a full day."

"That's magical healing for you," said Harry, as he sat down at the dinette to eat.

"Are you planning on going anywhere, today?" asked Monica.

"No," he replied. "I prepared for there to be complications from the surgery and that I'd be longer than I thought I would be. So, I had thought I'd possibly still be in hospital, at the moment. I'm glad I'm not, but it also means today has nothing prearranged."

Wendell ordered, "Keep it that way. While using magical healing techniques have rapidly increased the rate of healing you're going through, you were still in surgery yesterday. It can take anywhere up to a few days for the drugs you were on to be fully cleansed from your system."

And that's exactly the sort of day Harry enjoyed. Hermione rose a short time later and then he and her spent the time watching some television up to lunch.

The afternoon was then spent writing letters to a few of their friends. Hermione was now also writing to Adeline and Alice, as they had suggested she do if she had any questions relating to the information contained in those books Harry had recently purchased for her.

On receiving a letter back by HEED from Alice, Hermione told him, "Alice suggests I spend time next summer at Longbottom Hall going through specialist etiquette lessons with her and Adeline."

"Live there, or floo back and forth?" he asked.

"Floo back and forth, I think," she replied. "I mean, it's near instantaneous travel, isn't it?"

He nodded and said, "Once I check the Potter manor to ensure for myself it's alright, I think I'll plan on living there next summer. If you want, I can make sure the floo is connected and operational so you can come and go as you please."

Hermione turned a smirk on him and asked, "Harry, are you asking me to come and live with you?"

Not panicked or otherwise upset by the idea or question, he calmly replied, "I'm asking you to come and spend time with me during your summer break. How long you stay there, or whether you just visit for the occasional day or stay longer, is entirely your choice."

As it was a quiet day for the Granger household and no parties or the like were going to be attended by them, no one was too tired to wait up for the changeover to 1995 at midnight. They even watched the BBC televised special that showed footage of crowds of people in Trafalgar Square and similar large open areas, as they counted down the time.

However, the entire household was a-bed by 12.30pm, at the latest.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day Harry still woke at his usual time, even though he'd been up late. However, he was the only one. The Grangers did not come down until just after 9.00am and Hermione was down about fifteen minutes later.

Harry had already eaten, but was drinking a tea while reading the _Daily Prophet_ , as the others joined him.

Once Hermione was down, Monica asked, "What are you plans for today?"

Harry waited a moment before he said, "I think it's high time I paid a visit to the Potter manor. I don't know why I've kept putting it off, but... it's time I go."

That had Hermione perk up in subdued excitement. "Can I come, too?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. But, before she could suddenly leap to her feet and demand to go right there and then, he quickly added, "However, it's best I go on my own to start with. I need to see if the wards are still set to a war footing or not."

With a sigh of disappointment she asked, "How long will that take?"

"No idea," he replied. "However, it shouldn't take me long to grant access to you, your parents and our auror shadows. Depending on how much effort is required, I should be no more than... half an hour? I really don't know."

"Then, as you've finished your breakfast, how about you go now?" she asked.

He smirked at her and asked, "Eager to see your future home, are you?"

While she spluttered in half-denial half-laughter Harry could see that Wendell didn't react at all to his remark. It seems the man had finally accepted his little 'princess' was definitely going to marry him; it was only a question of 'when'.

When she tried to scowl back, Harry just grinned even wider.

"Fine!" she harrumphed "Yes, I'm eager to see where you and I are eventually going to live."

"I understand," he nodded. Quickly rising, he said, "No time like the present, then."

As he walked off to track down an auror to let them know where he was going, Monica looked to her daughter and said, "Don't expect some grand mansion, love. Not every princess gets to live in a palace."

"Actually," she said, "That's what I _am_ expecting. I've seen the Potter family documents relating to the manor. From what I've read, the place is going to be _huge_."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After convincing the Senior Auror who had leadership of his auror detail that morning that he had to go alone to start with, Harry tossed floo powder within the fireplace and barked, " _Pottermore!_ ".

He was worried the connection wouldn't connect, but it did. As soon as it did he then barked the password, " _Ex pura cordis!_ " (Latin: Pure of heart) And stepped through.

As he was not concentrating too much on the travel through the floo, he hesitated a moment before he exited when he arrived at the other end. And realised he'd simply stepped out.

'Hunh!' he thought. ' _That's_ all there is to it? Just hesitate a moment before stepping out?' And sighed.

A moment later and a house elf wearing a grey Japanese keikogi - incorrectly, but commonly called, a 'gi' -with a gold belt tied about his waist and a Potter crest embroidered in matching grey silk styled on his left breast popped in right in front of him. It stood in an aggressive stance about twenty feet away and with its hands raised to attack.

"Why you be―?" it started to demand before it froze in shock for a moment. Then it suddenly dropped all aggressiveness, popped forward and began jumping up and down in front of him. "Little Master Harry! Little Master Harry!" it practically shouted in obvious glee.

After seeing how the Longbottom elves reacted to discovering Frank and Alice were awake, the behaviour of the elf did not surprise him. Just as it did not surprise him when the elf suddenly snapped its fingers and four more elves popped in, also capering about and shouting, "Little Master Harry is back! Little Master Harry has returned!"

He gave them a few moments before he calmly said, "Alright, that's enough."

Instantly, all five stopped and turned to look at him. All five were showing both happiness and near adoration in their expressions.

Harry held up his ring and said, "I, Lord Harrison James Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, hereby lay claim to this abode, Pottermore, the Seat of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. As I say, so let it be written."

Immediately there was a flash of magic from his ring. It was quickly followed by a slight golden glow coming from all five elves for a moment. They all beamed smiles back at him.

Looking down at the elves he then noticed that, while they all appeared to be dressed identically, there was one difference. Different to the first, who wore a gold belt, the others all wore a dark grey belt.

'Rankings?' he thought.

Looking to the first, he said, "I take it you're in charge of the elf population of the manor?"

"Yes, Master Harry," it immediately and enthusiastically replied. "I be The Jeeves, Willy." He then indicated the other four and said, "This be Betsy, Raggy, Tally and Pinty." Indicating them in the same order he said, "They be Ladies elf, Guest's elf, Ground's elf and Lower floor's elf. I be The Jeeves. I be... Major Domo."

"Excellent," said Harry. "First things first, I need to adjust the wards so some guests of mine can come through."

Willy gave a firm nod, snapped his fingers having the other elves all pop away again and said to Harry, "Willy will lead you to ward stone." Then he began to trot away.

Of course, Harry with his much longer legs, only needed to walk with a slightly lengthened stride to keep up.

Once down in the basement, Willy showed him what he needed to do to access the ward keystone, then what he needed to do to change the wards and helped Harry do it.

As he'd expected, the war wards were up and active. He first scaled back and turned off the lethal wards, then adjusted the non-lethal wards concerning 'intruders' to immediately immobilise and stun. Next, he added the full name of Hermione as a 'resident'; and Wendell, Monica, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Neville, Ted, Andi and 'Call-Me-Tonks' went into the permanent 'guest' list - with Dumbledore, whose name was down as a permanent guest, removed.

That then allowed him to reset the permanent wards with a new password, as well.

Into the temporary guest book he made sure the book was clear of all other names before adding the full names of the current auror detachment.

He knew he'd have to keep a separate list of full names of those he suspected would often or sometimes visit set with the book, so he wouldn't have to ask them for their full names in future. That would be the names of the Alliance members.

When he asked Willy about another related matter, the little elf told him there was a book only available to the Head of the House, which could apply to the lethal wards in cases of blood feuds and the like.

He immediately asked for it and the elf indicated the hidden niche in the brickwork next to the stone. "It's in there, Master."

Drawing it out, Harry saw there were quite the number of names actively listed within. He recognised all of them to be who he suspected as Death Eaters. One was Snape. However, on thinking about it, he realised he knew a few names that weren't there; so went ahead and added them. Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Walden MacNair, Corban Yaxley, Bartemius Crouch Jr and Igor Karkaroff all joined the list of names that included all three LeStranges, Avery, Dolohov and others.

Once done he closed the book and followed Willy's directions on how to activate the book's changes.

Finally, with all the changes he needed to do now done, he closed back up the hidden chamber wherein rested the stone and made his way back up to the main floor.

"Alright, Willy,' he said, once back in the welcoming parlour. "I need to go back to the Granger residence to round up my betrothed, her family and a couple of aurors who have it in their heads I need to be babysat. I'll be back soon."

"Very well, Master Harry," said the elf. "I'll let the others know."

As soon as Harry disappeared back through the floo, Willy called the others back and instructed them to begin to get the Manor ready. "Master Harry be bringing guests!" he declared. "Clean, clean, clean! Raggy be helpings Pinty be preparing lunchies; and Tally be helpings Betsy be cleanings!"

Happily, the five all popped away to work.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Stepping back out of the floo in the Doghouse, this time remembering to pause the moment before stepping out, Harry was happy he didn't so much as even stagger.

" _Yessss!_ " he happily declared.

The auror waiting for him grinned and said, "I see you've figured it out."

"Yup!" he then declared. " Alright, time to go round up the troops."

He'd only just exited the little building to find Hermione hurrying down from the back door.

As soon as she reached _him_ she started rapidly asking questions like her days of old. "Thank God you're safe! Is it still there? Did you have trouble with the wards? What's it like? Is it as big as the Longbottoms'; or bigger or smaller? Are there elves―"

"Hermione! _Stop!_ " he barked.

That immediately shut her up and made her blush. " _Sorry!_ " she squeaked, looking down and away.

With a sigh of frustration and acceptance, he instructed, "Come back up and inside and we'll round everyone up. As I hope you'll all join me to go and have a better look, you're going to find that you'll be able to answer most of your questions simply by looking for yourself."

"Umm... yeah," she said. " _Sorry!_ "

Harry lead the way back up to the house and inside.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once everyone was rounded up, the whole household except one auror who'd remain behind, trooped down to the Doghouse.

Once inside, he reminded them, "Alright. The floo address is 'Pottermore'. And the new current password is 'Rule Britannia'. Everyone got that?"

When no one disagreed he tossed in a dash of floo powder and was away a few moments later. Again, he gave the short pause at the end before almost nimbly stepping out.

Pleased with his efforts in having finally figured out 'the secret' to floo travel, he stepped away just in time for the first auror to step through. Then, in quick succession, came Hermione, Wendell, Monica and the second auror.

That's also when Willy popped in.

Looking to the elf, Harry said, "Good. You're here."

"Of course, Master Harry," replied the elf.

"We have one more to join us," he told it. "I have a personal elf and I'd like to bring him over. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, Master Harry," replied Willy. "Will he also be the new Jeeves?"

"No," replied Harry. "You remain Major Domo of Pottermore, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, Master Harry."

"He'll be my personal elf, who will also return with me to Hogwarts in a few days."

"Very well, Master Harry," replied the elf.

With a grin back, Harry suddenly commanded, "Dobby!"

Dobby arrived with the slightest of cracks a few moments later. "Yes, Master Harry, Sir?"

Indicating Willy, Harry said, "Dobby, this is Willy. He is Major Domo of Pottermore and otherwise known as The Jeeves. He has four other elves under his leadership."

Turning to Willy to indicate Dobby he said, "This is Dobby. He is my personal elf and tends to go where I go."

Turning back to Dobby as both elves were looking each other over, Harry said, "Dobby, for ease of identity, I want you to dress the same as the other Potter elves here; but... I want you to have a _silver_ belt, rather than the gold one Willy wears, or the grey ones the other elves wear. The silver is to show you to be my personal elf. Is that alright with you?"

"Of _course_ , Master Harry, Sir!" Dobby immediately and happily replied. A snap of his fingers and he was wearing just as Harry described.

Turning back to Willy he said, "Sorry, I should have asked first. I take it the gold belt, rather than a grey belt, is because of your position in the Potter household?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Willy.

"No one else wears a silver belt?"

"No, Master Harry."

"Excellent," he declared clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Alright, you two. Willy... would you mind introducing Dobby to the other Potter elves and bringing him up to date with the House of Potter and what his role within the household will be?"

"Of course not, Master Harry."

A moment later, both elves popped away.

Spinning back to the rest, except the aurors, they were watching him with amusement. The aurors had already begun to move through the manor, casting as they went.

Wendell chuckled and said, "That was great to watch. You have skills in leadership."

Hermione asked, "How many elves are there, Harry?"

"Here, excluding Dobby? Five," he replied. "I still have no idea how many there are in total."

Suddenly, he realised he'd forgotten something, or simply hadn't until then realised it. Giving his fingers a snap he declared, "I've forgotten something. Wait a bit."

Looking off to the side he called, "Ummm... Betsy?"

The little female elf he'd been introduced to by Willy earlier popped in. "Yes, Master Harry," she asked.

Indicating Hermione he said, "Betsy, this is Lady Presumptive Hermione Jean Granger, magical ward of Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black - and my betrothed."

Looking at Hermione, he was grinning and said, "Hermione? Betsy. Ladies elf of Pottermore. _Your_ personal elf."

While Hermione stood there gaping like a stunned fish at him, he heard Monica snickering in amusement slightly off to one side.

Betsy, meanwhile, dropped into a curtsey - proving, as Harry suspected, she was female - and carefully said to Hermione, "Mistress Herm-my-oh-nee."

Spending a few seconds glancing in shock between Harry and Betsy, Hermione finally fixed a glare on Harry and barked, " _Harrison James Potter!_ "

Harry just burst out laughing.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	41. The New Year Begins

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty One - The New Year Begins**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Hermione had managed to calm down from finding out she now had her own personal elf - 'And wasn't Harrison James ' _Naffing_ ' Potter going to be paying for _that_ little surprise, later,' thought Hermione - Harry called on Willy to give them a tour of the manor.

What they discovered was the manor couldn't really be compared with Longbottom Hall as the two were different types of buildings. Where Longbottom Hall had an attic, a resident's floor, a main floor and a basement, all on a larger footprint; Pottermore had a half-attic quarter-owlery quarter-astronomy cum sun deck, a resident's floor, a guest's floor, the main floor and a half-basement quarter-potions lab quarter-duelling piste floor, on a smaller footprint. The main floor also had a 'single floor wing' where the ceiling was about one and a half floors higher than normal; which held a ballroom cum reception room, formal dining room and formal office for the Head of House.

One thing that was immediately apparent, even in the welcoming parlour, everything was 'high class high quality'. From the quality of the ceiling fixtures all the way down to the flooring, everything screamed 'old money'; and a lot of it.

While it didn't mean all that much to Harry, as money was not something he placed high value in, it was clear the Grangers were stunned by what they saw; even Hermione.

While walking from one room to another with Hermione's arm tucked in his elbow, from behind he heard Wendell mutter to Monica, "This all must have cost a bloody fortune!"

He heard Monica just as quietly reply, "It's only occurring to you, _now_ , that your daughter is marrying into old money?"

He didn't hear the rest.

During the tour - while the Grangers were taking a careful look through the Head of House's, Harry's, office - Harry had to quietly tell Willy not to take them to the library until last. The elf complied.

The library ended up being across two floors that split with an internal stair passing up through an open stairwell in the middle of the room. It could be accessed through matching double doors from both the main floor and the guest's floor.

It was huge; far bigger, by the sounds of it, than even the one at Grimmauld Place. But, according to Hermione, on about par with the one at Longbottom Hall.

When Hermione looked about to dash in and start taking books, Harry had to grab her and remind her he didn't know which books she could and could not touch yet.

"I'll have Willy make sure all the 'Potter's Only' and otherwise cursed books are moved to the second floor," he said. "That way, you'll know you'll be safe to touch the books on _this_ floor until I can do something about the curses on the others."

With a sigh of frustration, Hermione nodded and said, "Thank you, Harry."

Once the tour inside was done, Willy took them outside to look at the grounds. They were extensive.

Out the back, Harry noticed a Quidditch pitch in the distance and, indicating it, asked Willy, "Is that mine?"

"Yes, Master Harry," he replied. "Master James's grandfather, Master Fleamont, put it in."

"My lands extend all the way out there?"

"And quite a ways beyond, Master Harry," he replied. "Pottermore sits on over one hundred acres."

Harry frowned and said, "That's a lot. What is done with it all?"

"Most of the land has been left as nature intended, Master Harry," replied the elf. "Only the middle twenty acres or so has been cultured. Even then, it's only the inside seven acres that is actually maintained. That is, the land down to and including the Quidditch pitch and the lands around the manor that have been turned to gardens.

"For generations, the Potter family has refused to do anything with the rest of the land, as they want it to act as a natural barrier to the encroaching muggles."

Harry nodded and muttered, "Makes sense. I think I'll keep with that concept."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back inside and Willy escorted them to the informal/breakfast table just off the kitchen.

He indicated the table of eight and said, "Pinty and Raggy have prepared a lunch for you all. We hope you'll stay to enjoy it before leaving again."

Glancing to the Grangers, who didn't seem to have a choice either way, Harry shrugged and said, "Why not. Would you mind letting our two aurors know they should come in here for lunch? As you suspected, we'll leave again shortly afterwards."

As Harry was about to sit to the side, Willy almost pushed him to the head of the table. "Master Harry as Lord must be sittings at the _head_ of the table."

As Harry started to comply, he turned back to see Betsy doing the same with Hermione, forcing her to the other end. "Sorry," he said. "I'll accede to your wishes; but, only this once.

"I'll sit at the head of the table for formal events, but not for informal things such as this. Alright?"

"Yes, Master Harry. Of course, Master Harry," replied the elf.

Once they were all sitting, with even the aurors being somewhat unwilling to refuse the elves, lunch was served. And it was a veritable feast.

Apparently, Dobby had already advised the Potter elves - other Potter elves - of both Harry's and the Grangers' preferences for food. There was very little that didn't meet the criteria.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By early to mid afternoon they'd left Pottermore and returned to the Granger residence. As soon as they did, Harry was heading up to gather writing equipment so he could write notes to be delivered to Sirius, Remus, Andi and Ted about the floo address and password for Pottermore.

However, before he had a chance to do so, Wendell asked him to join him in his office.

Walking in, Wendell indicated the occasional chairs for Harry to sit in one while he sat in the other.

Once he was comfortable, Harry could see his future father-in-bond was thinking about what he wanted to say and was thinking of the right words to say it.

Harry just waited the man out, as he knew he needed the time. That, at least, he could empathise.

"Lord Potter―" he eventually said.

"Harry," he immediately came back with.

Wendell seemed a little uncomfortable, but disagreed. "Not for this," he said before pausing again. "It wasn't until Monica and I were walking through your home, seeing the quality and sheer _size_ of it, that it really occurred to me just how rich you actually are.

"Sure, being told is one thing. But, actually seeing the... produce... of that... Well, I can say I now completely understand."

"You know that the money I have―" started Harry, but was stopped when Wendell raised his hand in a stop gesture.

"Monica and I understand that, Harry," he nodded. "However, you and Hermione are not Sonny and Cher. Your love cannot and would not sustain you."

Harry gave a snort of amusement, which Wendell acknowledged with a slight grin, but his face immediately went back to a serious expression.

"Seeing that... home of yours," he continued, "Showed Monica and I that you'll be able to provide for our little princess far beyond what we will."

"Only monetarily," said Harry. "You provide her so much more, simply by being her parents and giving her your love."

Wendell nodded and said, "It's nice of you to say so. However, it is easy for us to see that you love her just as deeply as we. So that's a, how would you put it? A wash?"

Harry only nodded back.

"I know it's a personal question, Harry. But, could you give me some idea of just how wealthy you are?"

Harry immediately asked back, " _Financially_ , you mean?"

When Wendell nodded, Harry replied, "I don't know the total amount because I've never really wanted to know. However, interest- and disbursement-wise from investments, I think the Potter accounts bring in about three hundred thousand Galleons per quarter; or, about one point two million galleons per year. At today's exchange rate, that's about six point four million pounds per year.

"At the moment I have Ted and the goblins looking for further investment opportunities; because, very little changes have occurred over the past fifteen years and the gold has been collecting dust in the family vaults. Gold, just sitting there, is doing no one any good.

"As I told Hermione - when she first discovered just how much, in general, I'm worth and she nearly suffered a panic attack on learning of it - money is not all that important to me as anything more than something I can use to hand to someone to get them to hand me something I want. Unlike people like the Malfoys, I don't keep score based on the bottom number of the balance sheet. I keep score by how much good I can do for someone else, when it's in my power to do so."

"Altruism at its finest," muttered Wendell.

Harry said, "Hermione calls it 'my saving people thing'."

Wendell sat back and looked at Harry a bit more shrewdly, "Is your... wealth... one of the reasons you feel you're going to get pressured to take on concubines?"

"Take on concubines; no," he disagreed. "And it's not about my wealth, either. It's about my _House_ \- a Noble and Most Ancient one. Money only matters in this when it comes to taking care of the needs of the concubine _if_ the Concubine Bond Agreement becomes a _contract_.

"As I said before, concubinage in wizarding Britain is about _bloodlines_. The advantages, to the Alliance in this regard, is that we can use the protections built into the laws regarding concubinage to protect the witches concerned.

"A witch under a Concubine Bond Agreement or Contract... or Betrothal Agreement or Contract... is 'off the market', so to speak. Further, the concerned witch falls under the protections of both their own House and the House of their contracted groom.

"It's only for that protection I'm even willing to... listen to others on the matter. If they tried to force me to actually take on concubines; that is, actual contracts; I'd tell them all to go shove it sideways."

Wendell gave a little snort of amusement and seemed to think for a while.

Finally, he asked, "So your only interest is to _protect_ them."

"Yes," Harry simply replied.

"If your only concern is to protect these girls and not to take advantage of them, then I think you _should_ consider hearing out what they want to say."

Harry gave his own snort of amusement and said, "Up until about a year ago, I never thought I'd hear the father of any prospective bride of mine _ever_ say something like that."

"A year ago?" asked Wendell.

"That's when I first learned about concubinage and how it might relate to my house."

Wendell smirked and returned, "And, I never thought I'd ever say such a thing to my prospective son-in-law."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After his meeting with Wendell, Harry continued with his intent to gather writing equipment to write his notes. He took it all down to the dinette.

He'd no sooner sat and began to write when he was joined by Hermione. She asked, "May I ask what you and Daddy talked about?"

"Concubine bond agreements," he replied. "He, too, thinks I can use them to protect the unattached heiresses of the Alliance."

" _Daddy_ said that?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"He did," he smirked.

"Wow," she quietly exclaimed.

He just grinned back before returning to his writing.

"And, you're writing..." she asked.

"I'm writing notes with information about Pottermore to Sirius, Remus, Ted and Andi," he replied. "I'm letting them all know they're now listed as permanent guests and giving them both the floo address and password.

"I also intend to write Luna Lovegood a note to let her know, if she'd like, to join Neville in a compartment with him on the Hogwarts Express. But, I'm not telling her it'll be for her protection on the train. And I'll be including that information in the letter I send Neville."

"Can I ask _why_?" she asked.

"You can," he replied. "Regarding Luna is, I think, obvious. For the former, it's so they don't have to ask permission to visit, to give them somewhere they can go if they need to go somewhere due to their home being under attack or something; and letting them know, in a roundabout way, my level of trust in each of them.

"Being added to a Head of House's home wards is considered an honour."

"What about the wards here?" she asked.

"Those sort of wards can't be erected here because it's a muggle home," he explained. "You have muggles visit, such as door-to-door solicitors. If they then get bounced or otherwise harmed because of those sort of wards, it's a breach of the Statute of Secrecy.

"That's why I had various intent-based wards erected. And, even then, they had to be very specific. The ones that are on here are keyed to block those intending only physical or magical harm. It means, though, those with intent to swindle or otherwise rip off your parents will still be able to get through if they push."

"What about Dumbledore?" she asked. "If his only intent is to take you away, why can't he get through?"

"Because that one's a specific anti-Dumbledore ward keyed to his magical signature. However, if he sends someone _else_ to come and try to take me away... I just don't know what will happen. If their intent is just to take me away to another place of safety, they should still be able to take me away. What I'm counting on is, if they were to try and _push_ it when I refuse, the intent-based wards will deal with them."

"Sounds like a very complicated balancing act," she said.

He smiled and said, "It is."

Hermione seemed to run out of questions and then offered him help writing the notes.

"They won't take long," he said. "However, you're welcome to proof-read them, if you want."

She accepted and she did.

Harry sent them off using HEED before going into the kitchen and making an early start on dinner.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, the Saturday, Andi came over with Sirius immediately after breakfast to give Harry another check on his fading scar.

Taking Harry apart from everyone else, she scanned it and said, "Still no sign of that dark miasma. It looks like we got rid of it. I'll need to document that solution and write a report for the Saint Mungo's medical board.

"While many might be averse towards muggle healing solutions, there's no doubt it was the muggle surgery that allowed us to get rid of it where wizarding solutions didn't, couldn't and wouldn't work."

What none of them knew was that the Unspeakables had been monitoring the operation and, as soon as the epidermis/dermis matter had been removed, at their first opportunity they surreptitiously removed it and whizzed it off to Level 9 at the Ministry and their own people. They both confirmed it contained the soul fragment of Tom Riddle and were present when the material broke down enough for it to no longer be viable to sustain the soul fragment - and watched it die.

"I'm just glad it's gone," he said. "I hadn't realised it until this morning, but for the past two nights I've had the best sleep I've _ever_ had.

"I don't know if that's finding out I had a Horcrux and it's gone; or, it's because the Horcrux was negatively affecting my sleep."

"I'd say the latter," she agreed. "Either that, or the dark energy emanating from the scar is what was causing you restless sleep.

"I'll also be coming over on Monday evening to give you a last check before you head for Hogwarts. Then I'll send a copy of your medical file to Journeyman Healer Peter Robinson, the new medi-wizard of Hogwarts, so he has a copy of your records. I'll be asking him to report to me how well the new scar heals, so I can add it to my report."

"Normally, I'd be upset with you about using my fame, or something," he said. "However, since this seems to have worked and there's a good chance it can be used to help children not be so afflicted, I guess I can go along with it."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, Harry. "You're referred to in the report as 'Patient TX12'. I've only a need to _verbally_ tell the Board who the patient is. It's never written down. That would be a breach of healer-patient confidentiality and I would be placing my magic at risk."

Sirius, who was listening in, said, "For your information, Pup, I'm Patient TX11 and Remus is Patient TX13."

He immediately turned to Andi and said, "Don't worry, Andi; it was Remus who told me he was TX13 when I mentioned you designated me TX11. It wasn't then hard to figure out Harry, here, was TX12."

Harry looked to Andi and asked, "I take it there were ten others you've applied experimental healing techniques on before we came along?"

She smiled and said, "I can neither confirm, nor deny, that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Andi and Sirius had left again, Hermione dragged Harry up to his room and sat him on the chair while she sat on the side of his bed.

"You... want to tell me something you don't want your parents to hear?" he asked, once they were settled.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip for a few moments before she blushed and asked, "I wanted to know how far you've managed to get through that book Sirius gave you. We haven't talked about it since well before Christmas and... well... you haven't come and talked to me about it―"

Blushing and looking away he mumbled, "I've finished it."

"You _have_?" she asked, pleased. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"Because it's an uncomfortable subject?" he asked right back.

"Oh," she softly replied.

She seemed to think for another long moment and said, "Well, since you've finished it and we're talking about it now... is there anything you wanted to know? That is... is there anything you think I can clarify for you... or, just explain better?"

"I..." he immediately started to reply before he suddenly stopped. "No... No, I don't think there is."

He then seemed to think about it before he said, "Actually, yeah, maybe. However, I don't want to talk about it here. Can we wait until we're not under your parents' roof?"

"You want to wait until we're back at Hogwarts?" she asked. When Harry nodded in response she said, "Alright. We can do that."

"Thank you," he sighed.

When she rose and looked about to leave, Harry noticed she looked a little hurt. Without even thinking about it, he reached out, grabbed her about the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

When she gave a little squeak of surprise as she landed and turned to look at him in shock, he quickly kissed her long and hard. It took her only moments to respond and kiss him just as firmly back.

When he finally pulled back he said, "Sorry. But, I want to be able to talk to you without someone coming in during our talk and ruining things, alright?"

"Ah!" she said. "That's why you want to wait until we get to Hogwarts."

"Yes," he grinned.

When Hermione left a few minutes later, she was more relaxed and happy.

Harry actually didn't want to talk about it, at all. But, that did not mean he was comfortable with the idea of talking about it, if he had to, while her parents were nearby. He just hoped she'd not remember.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning was the start of the day the two teens should have been getting ready to go to Kings Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. They also knew it was the day that the new Headmistress, Lady Marchbanks, would be firing Dumbledore.

The aurors had been alerted over a week ago, confirmed by Madam Marchbanks herself, that Dumbledore would be fired that day. And there was already word back from Madam Bones that their auror contingent would now be expanded to a team of five until Tuesday morning.

Those aurors, though they weren't supposed to have arrived until after breakfast, had begun to arrive in time _for_ breakfast. Dobby had made sure they were all fed as, unsurprisingly, none of them ate breakfast before arriving. Only those that arrived after breakfast had eaten.

So breakfast, that morning, ended up being a more 'lavish' meal than normal.

As they - Harry, Wendell and Monica - were finishing theirs, Monica asked, "I wonder what made Dobby lay on such a feast."

Harry smiled back and said, "The auror contingent has been increased. Apparently, Dobby's learned of the aurors' appreciation for his cooking, together with some of them arriving early, and he's gone all-out for them."

Wendell, where he was reading the Prophet and sipping on his tea, chuckled in amusement. Monica just grinned.

Wendell then said, "Monica and I are going to miss the culinary competition between you and Dobby."

Monica gave an amused little snort and said, "My waistline's not. I think I've put on about five pounds _at least_ since you two have been here. With you not here I'll be able to trim back down again."

Harry blushed and softly said, "Sorry."

"Not your fault, Harry," she smiled. "I'm the one who... overindulged."

They were joined a few minutes later by a somewhat grumpy Hermione.

Wendell took one look at her and asked, "What's the problem, Princess?"

"I didn't sleep well, Daddy," she sighed, as she began to pick at her food.

"Why not?" asked her mother.

Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable for a few moments before she replied, "Today's the day we should be going to Kings Cross Station. And, I think knowing that Harry and I won't be there..."

Harry immediately twigged and asked, "It's just made it all the more real for you, hasn't it? That we're getting special privileges by flooing directly to the school, two days late."

She nodded with a sad expression.

"That's alright," he smiled. "You're _allowed_ to feel that way; because, we _are_ getting special privileges."

When she looked surprised he'd agreed with her, he explained, "Hermione, you're now the betrothed of One of the Seven. Sometimes, special privileges are going to be _normal_ for you; especially once we're married and you're Lady Potter.

"I know you feel it's somewhat dishonest, but you need to accept it isn't. This particular privilege is not really a privilege at all. This is a... strategic move, more like... to ruin any plan Dumbledore might come up with in the short term. It's for both our protections. Ask the aurors, if you don't believe me."

"But, what about the accommodations at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"The Lords' Quarters, you mean?" he asked. When she nodded, again not looking at him, he replied, "That's not a privilege; it's a _right_."

When she suddenly turned her eyes to look at him with a frown, he said, "You heard me right; it's a right. A privilege is something that may be taken from you; a right cannot.

"As a Lord, no matter my age, I'm entitled... _entitled_... access to the Lords' Quarters. Where did you think the word 'entitled' comes from, if not from the term 'title'?"

Still a bit puzzled, she asked, "But... didn't you _ask_ Headmistress Marchbanks if you could have access to the Lords' Quarters?"

He replied, "I was being _polite_ , Hermione. I already knew Lady Marchbanks would not refuse me, because... as I said... it's my right to move to that accommodation. My letter requesting access was a polite way of saying, 'Please ensure the Quarters are prepared for my arrival, as I'll be using them.'"

Now better informed, Hermione seemed to lose that air of sadness she had and was able to eat her breakfast. Her appetite was back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Hermione was comfortably eating her breakfast, Harry indicated an article in the _Daily Prophet_ to her.

"Lord MacMillan has chosen today to make a public apology from the House of MacMillan to the House of Potter," he said. And held it so she could read it while eating.

When it was clear she was done, she asked, "I thought you said Lord MacMillan didn't need to apologise; that it was Ernie, who had to."

"That was the instruction, yes," replied Harry, pulling the paper back. "However, it seems Lord MacMillan was willing to exceed that requirement by also offering apology."

"Why wait until now?" asked Wendell. "It's been five weeks."

Turning to look at him, Harry replied, "I'm guessing it's because Hogwarts reopens today. He's giving his apology to be a... 'introduction?'... to a public apology from his grandson, once everyone arrives at Hogwarts; or, possibly, even on the train on the way there."

"Your not arriving there until Tuesday is going to partly destroy that plan," smirked Wendell.

Harry grinned and shrugged back. "Only a bit. Ernest can still apologise. He'll just have to wait a couple of days. He'll be yet someone else who'll be sweating our non-appearance."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At almost the same time in Hogwarts's Great Hall, Dumbledore had just entered and sat at his 'place' at the table when Marchbanks, from her centre place at the table as Headmistress, called to him.

"Albus?" she asked.

When he turned and asked, "Yes, Grisel... Headmistress Marchbanks?"

He'd quickly corrected himself, as soon as he saw her expression change from a neutral expression to fury as soon as he began to address her by her first name.

"I need you to see me in my office at 1.00pm sharp, Albus," she said. "Don't be late. And bring with you your teaching schedules and lesson plans, when you do."

"Yes, Headmistress," he sighed. 'Now the blasted woman wants to check I'm prepared for classes to start. Damn her. She knows _damned_ well I've been the Professor of Transfiguration before and, therefore, know what I'm doing.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About an hour after they'd broken their fasts, Harry asked Hermione, "As the old fart is going to be sacked some time after 11.00am, we won't have a chance to go beyond the wards, here, again. Feel like taking a stroll around the neighbourhood?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I'd love to!" Then slipped a bookmark into the book she was reading. Harry noticed it was the one he gave her on Occlumency, _Occlumency for Beginners_.

Once they'd alerted the adult Grangers and the aurors of their plan to take a walk, both headed up to their respective rooms to don warmer layers.

Meeting back in the entrance foyer five minutes later, it was to be greeted by two aurors dressed as muggles and waiting for them; a witch and a wizard.

"Ready to go?" asked the female auror.

"Yup," replied Harry, taking Hermione's hand.

The auror said, "We'll follow behind under disillusionment. We won't crowd you, but we'll be close by in case of trouble you can't handle."

Harry smiled back and said, "Thank you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two had been out on the street and were about two blocks and ten minutes away - they weren't hurrying - when Harry noticed two somewhat attractive muggle girls cross the road just ahead of them and walk their way. A blonde and a brunette, both had decent shaped bodies with fair sized boobs. Both were dressed in heavy denim jackets with fur-lined collars over tight T-shirts, denim mini-skirts, heavy skin-toned stockings and ankle-high boots. Both appeared about the same age as Hermione.

He then heard Hermione mutter, "Oh, Gods," as her hand tightened in his own.

Having a fair idea what was about to happen, Harry turned his eyes on hers, smiled, and said, "Don't worry; we'll handle it. Just remember who you are going to marry."

That had her relax again just as the girls got into 'range'.

"Oh, look!" snarked the blonde. "It looks like the beaver got herself a _boy_ friend."

That had the brunette cackle with laughter, though it did not reach her eyes.

Both stopped side-by-side about ten feet ahead of the two teens as Harry felt Hermione begin to cower behind him.

In a clear voice, Harry effected a posh, almost Malfoy-ish, accent and asked, "Hermione, dear. I believe these two _prostitutes_ know you."

That had Hermione pop up from her cringe and stare at Harry in shock. It also managed to stutter the two girls into stunned silence.

He continued in the same voice, "How is it you know two _prostitutes_?"

Then in a quiet mutter to her, said, "Address me as 'My Lord'."

Hermione blinked before she took a quick glance at both girls and immediately looked back to Harry. Then she smirked.

In her own carrying voice she replied, "I have no idea if they are prostitutes now, or not, My Lord. However, both these... ladies... attended primary school in the same year as I, before I began to attend private school."

As he was turned from the two girls, Harry maintained a straight face but gave Hermione a wink with the eye furthest from the two.

"Of _course_ , they are," he declared before he, gestured towards them and let his eyes dress them up and down. "Look at how they're _dressed_! Clearly, they must be prostitutes."

Turning to look at them in the eyes, he said, "Tell me... _ladies_... did you become prostitutes because you enjoy sex, or was it because you're too _stupid_ to find a better profession?"

That snapped both girls out of their shock and both faces developed expressions of fury. The brunette practically shouted back, "We are not _prostitutes_!"

"Sorry," he said. "Please forgive me."

As both girls' expression began to relax, he said, "I meant 'Ladies of the Night'."

When he saw their expressions again change to anger, before they could say anything he tried, "Or, do you prefer 'Call Girls'?... No?... 'Hookers'?... What about 'Gentlemens' Special Friends'?"

"Arsehole!" the blonde screamed at him.

"No thanks," he blandly said. "I believe in... shall we say... the _traditional_ entrance.

"Besides, I have _no_ wish to pay for your services. However, I wish you luck in your... endeavours."

That had Hermione suddenly try to bury her face into his shoulder and begin snickering.

When the blonde began to splutter and start hurling invectives at him, the brunette suddenly latched onto her arm and began to drag her across the street.

"Oh, _I_ get it!" he declared, calling after them. "You prefer to be called... _Street Walkers_! Sorry! My bad! Or is that demonstration to reflect how you're 'Escorts'? You're not offering a two-for-the-price-of-one deal, are you? What would that be worth, anyway? Ten pounds?"

After both girls had reached the other side of the road and hurried away down the footpath, not even looking back, Harry turned to Hermione and innocently asked, "Was it something I said?"

She then latched onto him more fully and began to laugh and cry at the same time with her face practically buried into the hollow of his shoulder.

It was a few minutes before she could compose herself enough to release him and step back.

" _Damn_ , Harry," she giggled and sniffled. "That was just... _precious_."

Surreptitiously, Harry conjured a handkerchief between them and offered it to her. Hermione clearly needed one to wipe her eyes and clear her nose.

It was only a minute later before they were again walking along. But about once a minute Hermione would develop a short case of the snorts and giggles and would have to pause walking again.

When they got home, Hermione immediately tracked down her mother and dragged her upstairs. A few seconds after she did, Harry heard her bedroom door slam close.

That's when the female auror dropped her Notice-Me-Not charm and widely grinned at Harry. "You... are _evil_." Then hurried to the back of the house and down the stairs.

Curious, Wendell asked, "Something happen out on your walk?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Not really. A couple of girls Hermione knew from primary school tried to start something nasty with her. Before they got past their first scathing remark, I shot them down, pretty quick. And, no, I didn't use magic; just words.

"Hermione's had an on-off dose of the giggles ever since. And, I think she just wants to tell Monica about it."

Harry was right. When the two came down about five minutes later, it was obvious both had been laughing hard as both had slightly flushed faces, bright eyes and were grinning from ear to ear.

Monica immediately approached Harry, pulled down on his arm to get him to bend over a little and planted a kiss on his cheek.

As he started to straighten up in shock with a developing blush, she brushed his cheek with her hand and softly, but vehemently, said, "Good boy."

Blushing a little, Harry just grinned back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Platform nine and three-quarters began to fill with excited students and their exasperated guardians, many were looking about to see if they could spot Harry.

Because it was a Sunday, there wasn't so many parents dropping their children off early so they could hurry in or back to work, so many parents were using the opportunity as a bit of a social event. Pockets of adult witches and wizards were shifting about, while also keeping an eye on children who were wanting to dash off to find friends.

For the Heirs of the Alliance, they had already made plans and were meeting in the _third_ carriage. They all also already knew Harry and Hermione were going to be a 'couple of' days late; so, did not expect to see him on the platform or on the train.

As they'd arranged between them, Neville was early and had already secured a compartment in the 'right' carriage, while his parents were on the platform greeting old friends and catching up. His father did come on board, though, and help him with getting his trunk into the overhead rack with a quick levitation charm. On his father's advice he also had his Hogwarts uniform out and set aside for changing into later. That way, he would not need to get his trunk down to get them out.

Ready, he pulled a book titled ' _Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ ' out, took a seat next to the door and began to read.

Next to arrive was Daphne and Tracey with Samuel following with their trunks levitating behind him, stacked one atop the other.

"Heir Longbottom," both girls said almost simultaneously.

Before Neville had a chance to respond, Samuel then said, "Hello, Neville."

Neville was quick to slide across the bench to give Samuel room before then standing. "Lord Greengrass; a pleasure," he said. Before looking to the girls and smiling. "Ladies."

Samuel levitated their trunks into the overheads for them. And then quickly begged their leave.

With his burgeoning confidence, Neville was about to suggest they remove a change of Hogwarts robe out of their trunks first, when he noticed the two girls were already wearing them.

With both trunks up and secure - the girls checked - they turned to Neville and smiled at him.

Still standing he asked, "Shall we?" and indicated the seats.

After the girls both sat, Neville sat and asked, "Any idea when Hannah and Susan are likely to turn up?"

"No idea," said Tracey.

Looking to Daphne, he asked, "Are we likely to have any trouble for you by sitting with me?"

Daphne answered, "As I said on the floo, not since its gone public the Alliance has gone active again."

Susan and Hannah turned up about fifteen minutes later and were giggling. Both were also dragging their own trunks.

Daphne used a levitation charm to lift both into the overhead racks for the girls, which surprised Neville. " _I_ didn't know you were that accomplished with the levitation charm, Daphne."

Daphne smiled back and said, "I could only do it because both have permanent featherweight charms on them. If they didn't, I wouldn't have been able to manage it, I don't think."

Neville thought about it and asked, "What if someone had cast featherweight charms on them immediately before you levitated them?"

That clearly surprised the girl. "I... had not considered that."

Snapping out of her surprise she looked to the two still giggling 'Puffs and asked, "Something amuse you?"

Susan replied, "All the people on the platform. Hannah and I were stopped three times by people asking us about the Alliance."

Then Hannah added, "And then they immediately asked us if we'd introduce them to Harry, so they could apologise to him for their behaviour both over the month before the First Task and anything else."

Tracey gave a snort of amusement and said, "A little late, aren't they?"

Just before the train was due to leave, they had another knock on the door and a student ask to join them - Luna.

"Hello," she said. "I received a note from Harry Potter telling me that I should join you in your compartment for the trip to Hogwarts. I have no idea why, though."

"Luna, right?" asked Neville. "Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes," she almost hesitantly replied.

Rising, Neville said, "Harry wrote me and asked that, if you decided to join us, to make you feel welcome. So, come on in."

As Luna seemed to relax and smiled back, Neville cast a featherweight charm on the trunk and asked Daphne to levitate it up into the racks. She was happy to do so.

Once Luna was in and properly situated, Neville explained, "Harry sent me a note and asked me to ensure that Luna was made welcome if she asked to join us. I'm happy to do so. But, he hasn't been very forthcoming as to why."

Luna explained, "Lord Potter is aware of some of the difficulties I've had in Ravenclaw, due to how some of the members of the House have treated me. He seems to want to take me under his wing, so to speak.

"I also suspect he had something to do with the lovely lady mind-healer who's been visiting me over the break. But, I know he won't say if he was. I don't mind, though; she's nice company."

As Luna spoke Neville noticed she wasn't speaking as 'airily' as he remembered her to do. She now spoke with more confidence.

He smiled at her and said, "Harry didn't tell me any of that. So, thank you for telling me."

She smiled back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the train departed Kings Cross right on schedule, the six sat back and relaxed in their compartment. They were happy to just settle back for the journey.

It was about and hour into the trip when the door was yanked open by Malfoy.

He did a quick look-around before he looked at Neville and said, "Longbottom. Do you know where I can find Potter?"

"He's not on board," replied Neville. "He's made other arrangements."

Malfoy seemed to think about that for a moment before he seemed to give a nod. Then he looked at Daphne and Tracey and seemed about to sneer, but thought better of it. He then stepped back out of the compartment and walked away without another word.

Neville re-closed the door.

"That was... odd," said Susan.

Neville said, "Malfoy has this bit of tradition where he tracks down Harry on the train and tries to pick a fight with him. I don't know why he bothers, as he's never won even one of their confrontations.

"However, I've never seen him act so polite before."

"That was polite?" asked Hannah.

"For Malfoy; yes," he shrugged.

It was a moment before Daphne said, "Malfoy is going to be a changed boy at Hogwarts, from now on. He's learned he's not the Heir Primary of Black, as he thought he was; his father has lost his puppet Minister and his Lord Black, I suspect, has laid down the law with his mother.

"I also believe he's very quickly going to discover that, as a result, he can no longer consider himself the so-called Prince of Slytherin. That title will likely shift to Theodore Nott, because of his grandfather, Caracticus Nott, sitting on the Wizengamot and nominating for the Ministership."

"Nott won't win," said Susan.

"No," agreed Daphne. "However, just being nominated shows the other Houses in the Dark alliances are deferring to him. That means their Heirs will to Theo."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Down towards the rear compartments of the train, Ron was moping.

He was very relieved he was no longer at Aunt Muriel's. However, he only found out Harry and Hermione would not be on the train when he arrived at the platform. The twins told him. He had to promise he'd apologise to 'them', but they weren't here to apologise to.

After sitting for half an hour he realised sitting in the compartment on his own was stupid. So, went looking for who else was on the train.

He found Dean and Seamus sitting in a compartment with two girls from Hufflepuff and asked to join them. The two boys seemed reticent, but the two 'Puffs allowed it.

Feeling grateful - not an emotion he was used to - he took a seat and said, "Thank you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a short lunch, Dumbledore returned to his office apartment and collected the information Marchbanks had demanded of him. Then made his way to her office. He knew he was going to be a couple minutes late, but didn't care. It was time he started regaining his rightful authority; even if it meant taking little progressive steps to get there.

At two minutes past 1.00pm he approached the gargoyle. He was about to inform it he was there when the gargoyle simply stepped to the side to give him access. With a sigh of annoyance, he made his way up the stairs and, as usual of late, didn't even bother to knock on the door before letting himself in; as if it was his right to do so.

Marchbanks was sitting at her desk, but she wasn't alone. Sitting before her desk was another man. One Dumbledore did not recognise.

On seeing him, Dumbledore stopped just inside the door. He looked at the man, who had now turned to look back and realised he didn't recognise him.

With a frown on his face, he turned back to Marchbanks and said, "I believe _I_ had an appointment with you for 1.00pm, Headmistress Marchbanks."

"You do, Albus," she said. "Since you've rudely let yourself in before knocking - a bad habit you've developed of late - you'd best come forward and take a seat."

Frowning even deeper, Dumbledore walked forward and took the second, vacant, chair slightly apart from the other man.

As soon as he sat and before he could say anything, Marchbanks held out her off hand, palm up, and said, "I believe you have something for me?" And flicked her hand in a 'hand it over' gesture.

Dumbledore, his mind on trying to figure out who the other man could be, almost unconsciously handed her his files.

As soon as she had them she put them down before her on her desk blotter and began to go through them.

Annoyed, Dumbledore said, "Aren't you going to introduce us, Gri... errr... Headmistress?"

"In a moment," she muttered.

A few moments later she'd scanned through the files and gave a small grunt of satisfaction, before closing them again and putting her hands on them.

Looking up at Dumbledore she said, "Albus..." She then gave a nod to the other man, who was still carefully watching him back, "... This is Professor Jonathan Biffingwater. He comes to us by way of recently being a professor at a day school for magic on the west coast of magical America."

She gave that a moment to sink in as Dumbledore only deigned to give a slight nod to the man. Biffingwater only cocked an eyebrow back and smirked. He saw the brush off for what it was and clearly didn't care.

Giving her own snort of amusement at the disrespect, Marchbanks simply said, "Starting today, Professor Biffingwater is the new Hogwarts Professor of Transfiguration." It was not hard to hear the satisfaction in her voice when she said that.

From looking almost surreptitiously at Biffingwater, Dumbledore's head snapped back to stare at her in shock.

"Yes, Albus," she almost snarked. "It means you're fired. The School Board gave me permission to fire you a couple weeks back. However, I wanted to make sure John, here, had arrived before I did so."

As Dumbledore sat there, still shocked... stunned... even appalled... Marchbanks went on to say, "You'll find you've been paid until the end of the week, as per the requirements of your tenure-ship contract. However, your services are no longer required and I'm demanding of you to be out of the castle by 4.00pm, this afternoon."

He gaped for a few more seconds before he said, "I have tenure―"

She was quick to cut him off. " _Had_ tenure, Albus. I warned you, some time ago, I believed I had sufficient cause to void your tenure. The School Board agreed.

"I trust you not to make a scene as you pack your personal effects and vacate the castle. However, if you're not gone by 4.00pm, you'll be rudely ejected from the castle and grounds.

"That will be _all_ , Albus. Thank you."

Angrily, Dumbledore surged to his feet and glared back. "You haven't heard the end of this!" he snarled, before spinning about and storming from the room. Both watched him as he walked out, ready for him to try something.

As he walked out the door, Marchbanks banished the door shut and warded it.

Once the door closed, Biffingwater turned back to Marchbanks and said, "Unpleasant fellow. And, what's with the colours?"

Marchbanks gave a quiet snort and replied, "An... affectation, I believe. Otherwise, I'd have to suspect the man of being completely colour blind."

"I hope that's not the standard of dress I can expect from other members of staff?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I trust you received the dress standards document I sent you?"

"I did," he replied. "It is very similar to the dress standards of the school at which I recently taught. However, the wearing of robes is something new."

"You have them, though?" she asked.

"I do," he smiled. "Madam Malkin was most helpful."

She gave a nod and smile back. Then handed him the files Dumbledore had handed her only a few minutes earlier. "You'll get used to it."

After accepting the files and taking them under his off arm, Biffingwater stood and gave her a slight bow. "I shall see if Mister Dumbledore's programs are workable, or not. Either way, however, I shall be ready to teach by first class tomorrow."

"Thank you, John," she said. "Don't forget; you need to be in the Great Hall for the evening meal and announcements by no later than 7.15pm. I'd prefer you there a little earlier, if you can manage it."

He gave her another bow as a head nod and said, "As you wish, Headmistress."

He then turned and walked out as Marchbanks removed the security charm on the door.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	42. Hogwarts Recommences

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Two - Hogwarts Recommences**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Hogwarts Express, Ron was finally starting to relax in the compartment with Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and the two 'Puff girls - whose names he still couldn't remember - when the door was yanked open by Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Ron snarled at him, jumping to his feet and drawing his wand. "What do you want?"

With a look of glee in his eyes, Malfoy smirked and said, "No Potter and the mudblood, Weasley?"

That was a far as he got before he suddenly almost completely doubled over with stomach pain.

He then had a look of painful shock on his face, before he turned and ran off without another word.

Ron, surprised at what had just happened, heard one of the 'Puffs ask, "Would you mind closing the door, Mister Weasley?"

When he turned to look at her, she asked, "Well? Are you going to close the door, or not?"

Still a little shocked by Malfoy's behaviour, he turned back, closed and latched the door and sat back in his seat. Then looked to her.

"What just happened?" he asked, confused.

She grinned back and said, "Mister Malfoy had a very sudden urge to use the toilet. I believe he'll be occupied for a while."

When Ron still appeared confused the other 'Puff said, "Lilith doesn't like people who use the 'M' word around her. She has a knee-jerk reaction to hex them."

Lilith said, "Megan tends to exaggerate a little. I only save the hexes for people like Malfoy. Him, I hit with a bowel loosening charm. He'll be in the toilet for a couple of hours."

Finally understanding what happened, Ron grinned back and said, "That's _wicked_!"

Megan said, "I don't know why your so-called golden trio puts up with him so much. We don't."

Lilith said, "Learn the bowel loosening charm, learn to cast it surreptitiously and silently and you shouldn't have anywhere _near_ as much trouble with him in future."

Ron thought about that for a moment before he leaned forward, adopted a begging expression and pleaded, "Teach me?"

Both 'Puffs laughed, which had Ron and the other two Gryff' boys join in a moment later.

"Alright, Mister Weasley," she eventually said. "However, you're going to owe me a favour, if I do."

Warily, he asked, "What _sort_ of favour?"

Still smiling from the laughter, she shrugged and replied, "I don't know yet, but it's not going to be something that will offend you having to do it."

He thought about that, before he gave a firm nod back and said, "Accepted."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ron was so focussed on learning the hex the Fourth Year 'Puff, Lilith Moon, was trying to teach him that he didn't hear the door to the compartment being opened.

He didn't even notice anyone was there until Dean asked, "Need something, Angie?"

That had him looking up and seeing Angelina Johnson, shadowed by Alicia Spinnet, standing in the doorway, looking at him.

As soon as he did, though, she firmly asked, "Where's Potter?"

"Not on the train," he replied.

Confused, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"We received a letter from him a few days ago saying he might not be attending," he explained. "Something about he and Hermione might be taking up the option of having personal tutors, instead."

That he didn't say it with an outward sign of jealously was thanks to his Aunt Muriel. He was prepared to answer that question. However, he didn't know that and he was still jealous, anyway.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Really," he near-snarked.

She thought about that for a moment before she said, "You said 'might'."

" _Might_ ," he repeated.

"Does that mean he might also turn up?"

He shrugged. "I hope so."

Clearly frustrated, without another word she stepped back, pulled the door shut, latched it and walked away.

"At least she closed the door," said Seamus, also trying to learn the bowel loosening hex.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Immediately returning to his office apartment after having just been fired, Dumbledore made no effort to begin packing his personal effects. Instead, he immediately used the floo to contact members of the School Board. Or, rather, _attempt_ to contact them.

His intent was to get immediate support to suspend his termination, so he then had the time to work his skills more thoroughly and get the decision to terminate his employment more permanently overturned.

However, no matter how much he begged, demanded, attempted to blackmail, threaten or otherwise, no one was budging. Even those he thought he'd still have support from were refusing.

What he didn't know was that, once the time reached three thirty and while he had his head yet again in the flames, the castle's house elves were quickly and quietly packing his effects.

At 4.00pm, on the dot, he found himself ripped out of the floo and magically transported to outside the school's main gates. He was then sitting on his bum on the cobblestones of the path. His packed personal effects joined him moments later, about him.

Shocked, he was a few seconds in disbelief before he jumped to his feet in a rapidly building rage, shrunk his effects and levitated them up so he could grab them and shove them into his pockets. Then he attempted to angrily stomp his way back in through the gates, but was rudely banished back from them to again land on his bum where he started as soon as he hit the ward boundary.

Again, he surged to his feet but, instead of trying to stomp his way back in through the gates again, drew his wand and began casting powerful ward breaking charms at them.

It was as much a waste of time as it was when he lost the Headship and, in the back of his mind, he knew it. It would take hours of work of hundreds of witches and wizards working in concert to bring down the wards. Even he, at his most powerful, had no chance of accomplishing it.

After a solid minute of trying and which he knew was just him venting his rage, he eventually lowered his wand, glared at the castle where he knew the Headmistress's office to be, turned away and stomped up the path to the village. He'd be taking rooms at the Three Broomsticks until he could figure out what to do next and get back into the castle.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After organising a room, Dumbledore then donned a strong disillusionment charm and made his way to Honeydukes. There, he silently made his way down to the basement, located the hidden access to the underground tunnel that led back to Hogwarts and slipped within.

Once inside he dispelled the disillusionment charm and lit his wand with a strong Lumos, light, charm. And firmly strode down the tunnel.

However, just as he reached the ward line above, he smacked into an invisible wall - a ward. It caused him to break his nose in the collision and send him ten feet back up the tunnel the way he'd come to yet again land him on his arse.

Shocked, he climbed to his feet and cast his best detection charms. They immediately returned to him the same ward signatures as the main, above ground, wards at the gate/fenceline. Someone had extended the wards far enough below ground to also block the tunnel.

"Gods... _damn it_!" he snarled in anger, lowering his wand.

With a minor healing charm to his nose first, he gave a final huff up the tunnel towards the school and retraced his steps.

There was no point in trying the one in the basement of the Shrieking Shack as the tunnel between there and the whomping willow was the same depth as the Honedukes tunnel. It, too, would be blocked.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As dinner was winding up at the Grangers, Harry looked to the clock in the kitchen and said, "The Express should be arriving at Hogwarts about now."

That had everyone else look, too.

Hermione, again fretting a little, asked, "Do you think people would have already noticed we're missing?"

"The other Heirs would have, of course," he replied. "So would the Weasleys." He then gave a snort and added, "So, too, might Malfoy and his pet bookends."

He'd forgotten about Luna, but so had Hermione.

She gave a sigh and said, "At least Madam Marchbanks knows what's going on."

He gave a firm nod and turned to one of the aurors sitting at the table with them.

"If what I think is going to happen, happens, we should expect Dumbledore trying to get in here... in about half an hour to forty five minutes, tops."

The auror looked back, smirked and said, "Then I'm glad we'll be able to finish dinner in time."

From the expression on Harry's face, the other auror chuckled and said, "You timed it that way, didn't you?"

Harry suddenly sat up straight, raised his left hand as if to give a muggle oath and firmly said, "Guilty, Your Worship!"

Wendell nearly coughed out his mouthful of cheesecake in amusement when he reflexively snorted. And had to rapidly resort to using a napkin to cover his mouth while looking over it with eyes filled with mirth.

While Harry grinned at him, he said, " _Please_ , don't do that. It gives me the sudden urge to pick up my gavel."

That just made Harry grin even more.

After a few moments he turned back to the auror and replied, "Yes; I timed the meal so that there should be about fifteen minutes between finishing it and Dumbledore's earliest likely time to get here and try to get in."

Smirking back, the auror softly said, "Clever."

With his own smirk Harry shot back, "Planning."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After demanding and getting the 'best' room in the Three Broomsticks, Dumbledore had tried to visit his brother. However, as soon as his brother, Aberforth, saw him step in through the door the old man had to duck a thrown metal tankard thrown at his head before his brother then snap-cast curses at him liberally sprinkled with intervening invectives.

He immediately retreated back out the door, knowing there was no talking to his brother when he was in this sort of a mood.

Returning to the Three Broomsticks, he then spent the next couple of hours preparing things elsewhere, or trying to figure out what to do with his immediate future.

As the sun was setting, he had a fair idea.

Since trying to visit his brother he'd already been to the Dumbledore Cottage in Godric's Hollow and quickly set his personal house elf to cleaning it. He prepared it for him moving back in with an 'unwilling' guest. He'd had to erect certain security wards, used by the DMLE for the temporary restraint of prisoners 'in the field', but erected overpowered and rune-based to be permanent.

Now, he was standing just outside the small picket gate to Hogsmeade Station, but under an invisibility charm with an overlaid Notice-Me-Not charm so even the slight ripple in the air that was a sign of a disillusionment charm to those trained to see one would not be noticed.

What he had no idea about was that Alastor Moody was standing under an invisibility cloak and his own Notice-me-Not charm not far away, but also obscured by a tree as he stood behind it. And was keeping an eye on him with his magical eye.

With years of experience, Dumbledore knew just when the train would arrive, as did many of the long-term residents of Hogsmeade or the castle.

While he stood there Hagrid, riding in a smaller, single-axle buggy up front, led the lead Thestral-drawn carriages out onto the station external concourse, just outside the gates. The Thestrals followed along and lined up one behind the other and three deep behind him, ready for students to board.

Once sure the carriages were ready, the big guy moved through the gate and onto the platform to make sure the station was clear and ready for the Express to pull up. He had no idea just how close he had come to Dumbledore as he walked through the gate, but did wonder why he had the sudden scent of lemons in his nostrils for a moment.

He gave one last look about before he walked back out the gate and made his way back to the smaller 'buggy' wagon.

A quick "gee-up!" and he was returning to the castle.

He also had no idea Dumbledore had cast a quick compulsion charm on him to do just that; in case he had decided to stay until the students had arrived, out of a sense of obligation. Dumbledore wanted him gone, so he couldn't see something the old man didn't want to half-giant to see.

Hagrid was only a quarter of the way back to the castle when Dumbledore heard the train's whistle in the distance. It signified there was less than two minutes before the train pulled in.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they felt the train slow down the last few hundred feet before coming to a stop at Hogsmeade station, Ron was grinning at Lilith Moon and gushing with praise for the girl. He'd _never_ been able to learn a spell - whether it be a charm, a transfiguration or a hex - so fast before.

"Thank you, _so much_!" he exclaimed. 'Just wait until Malfoy mouths off to me, again,' he thought. 'I'll laugh and say, "Toilets are _that_ way, Malfoy".'

As he'd been thinking, the five in his compartment all moved out into the narrow hallway and into the sudden press of humanity all trying to get out the door at either end.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As students started to alight and the first few hurried quickly out the gate and towards the carriages, Dumbledore was keeping careful watch as they passed by. He already knew he had the best position as, with the necessity of getting out through the gate, the students had to pass through in single file.

He watched as the prefects who'd been in the first rail car, their privilege, also moved to ensure none of the students got up to any mischief on the platform or as they moved out to and boarded the thestral-drawn carriages.

As they tended to occupy the first couple cars after the prefects', most of the first students out through the gate were Slytherins.

A lot were talking and he'd occasionally hear the name 'Potter', but the students were moving too quickly through for him to catch more than just snippets. All he managed to catch were what sounded like no one could find him on the train. But, that couldn't be right; 'young Harry' thought of Hogwarts as his home.

Still scanning the crowd with his eyes, waiting for his opportunity to grab the Potter boy and side-along apparate him away and back to his cottage, he missed paying attention when Longbottom and the other four Heirs of the Alliance all passed through the gate.

Thinking that more than half of the students had already passed through, he was beginning to get a little concerned when he finally remembered that the Potter boy often rode in one of the rear carriages. Therefore, he'd likely be in the last ten to twenty percent of students to pass through. And calmed again.

When the crowd of students started to slow down to a trickle, he saw the youngest Weasley boy walking with two other Gryffindor boys and two Hufflepuff girls in his same year. But, the Potter boy and the Granger girl were not with him.

Looking past them he couldn't see his quarry; so he quickly cast a Confundus charm on the group the Weasley boy was travelling with, dragged the boy off to the side and hit him with a disillusionment charm.

With his eyes still watching the last few students walk through, he realised he'd missed his quarry.

Still tightly holding the youngest Weasley boy he hit him with a more powerful Confundus and demanded, "Where's Harry Potter?"

Dazed, Ron slowly replied, "He.. wasn't.. on.. the train."

Angry, Dumbledore cancelled the Confundus, obliviated the boy of the last thirty seconds and shoved him towards the carriages.

Then he waited for a gap between the final students still exiting through the gate and strode onto the platform. He'd be searching the train.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ron staggered a bit as he walked towards the carriages, blinked and looked around. 'Where'd everyone go?' he thought.

Realising there weren't many carriages left, he hurried forward and jumped on one about to leave.

'Why'd they leave me behind?' he wondered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Dumbledore grabbed the youngest Weasley boy, Moody was about to abandon his concealed watching of the old man and charge forward with his wand blazing.

However, as he started to move, the old man suddenly half flung the boy towards the carriages and stepped through the gate and onto the platform.

Watching the reaction of the boy, he realised the old man had obviously questioned him then obliviated him of the last minute or two before releasing him again.

As the boy hurried to board a carriage and was therefore safe, Moody moved to follow Dumbledore.

Of course, everyone used the single gate through the white wooden picket fence. However, it was no hassle to approach the platform from where the trees encroached over the backside of the platform and simply hop over the four foot high fence there. That's what he did.

Peeking around the corner of the station house, he was just in time to see the old man jump onto the back carriage and start to search it.

Pulling back into concealment behind the building he chuckled to himself and went back to where he was first watching the old man and the gate.

Once he was sure the last of the students had boarded the last carriage, and it was through the gates and moving at a fair clip to the castle, he apparated away.

He had a report to give to the Bones lass.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over at the Granger residence, Harry was monitoring the time with a Tempus charm. His last was about a minute after the previous one.

Wendell was watching him with amusement and finally asked, "Isn't there a finite amount of magic you can cast before you run out?"

Harry gave him a sheepish grin back and replied, "There is. But, I could probably cast about a thousand Tempus charms before I'd reach the point of magical exhaustion. Different charms and the like use different amounts of magic. The Tempus charm uses about the lower end of average.

As Wendell gave a nod and returned to quietly reading a medical journal, Hermione softly asked, "Where do you think they'd be about now."

"From previous experience, they'd be riding the carriages from the platform to the castle about now," he replied. "I'll alert the aurors to get ready. By my guess work, Dumbledore should be turning up here within the next few minutes."

He rose and headed for the lower ground floor.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Weasley entered the Great Hall, he was about to head for his 'normal' spot when he realised Harry and Hermione wouldn't be there. Instead, he turned to go sit with Finnegan and Thomas. He needed to find out why they left him at the station.

As he spotted them and walked over, he was about to ask them just that when Thomas asked, "What happened to _you_? One moment you're walking off the platform with us and the next you just disappeared."

Surprised, he sat next to them and replied, "I don't know! I remember walking off the platform with you, then I'm standing there on my own! I though you'd hit me with a confusion charm, or something; and left me standing there while you all took off!"

"Nope!" replied Finnegan. "Sounds like a mean prank, though." He then looked towards the twins and asked, "Think your brothers might have done it?"

Ron immediately glared in his brothers' direction before he turned back and mumbled, "They might have. But, it's not the sort of thing they'd normally do. They're all about being 'flashy' and 'noisy'."

"True," said Thomas, casting his own look at the twins.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After spending over fifteen minutes quickly searching the train from one end to the other, with no sign of the Potter boy, Dumbledore stood on the platform for a few minutes wondering what could have happened.

'Either the boy turned up at the castle by portkey or floo; or he's not gone there,' he thought. 'That means, he's likely still at the Grangers.

'Even if he isn't, the aurors won't be there and I can compulse the Grangers into doing my bidding.'

With a decision reached, Dumbledore transfigured his robes into the height of 90s muggle fashion - for the early _18_ 90s. A three-piece muggle business suit with matching low profile top hat and shoes. The gold chain leading to his pocket watch was a nice touch. However, even then, they never wore violet-purple with indigo pinstripe.

Then he apparated away to Wimbledon

Learning from his previous error, this time he chose not to attempt to apparate directly onto the property. He changed his apparation point to the front lawn of the property next door. And appeared there with a light crack.

A quick look around for any muggles that might have seen him - he didn't see any - and he stepped through the neighbours' front gate onto the footpath, before walking closer to the boundary fence of the Grangers'.

He stopped just shy of the corner of the property, took another quick look around and drew his wand. Then he silently began to cast detection charms ahead of himself.

It took him only moments to determine where the ward line was. But was surprised when he discovered the ward was an unusual shape. It was almost four sided with rounded corners.

He paused. 'Strange,' he thought. And then began to cast more detection charms.

What he didn't know was there was a very faint but telling ward buried within and between the powerful anti-portkey and anti-apparation jinx wards he'd detected. The glow he saw from the second and third masked the first.

That ward detected when the ward set was being analysed. And a quiet alarm went off within the servants' quarters on the lower ground floor of the residence.

The auror monitoring the wards was immediately alerted and tapped a specific set of runes on the back of his auror badge that alerted the aurors on-site to what was going on. Next, he sent the same detection alert to the on-duty auror at the DMLE.

The aurors on-site wasted no time and began to move.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Granger household was quiet, but somewhat tense. All four residents were in the parlour at the time. The aurors asked them to be together in one room until it was time to go to bed.

The two Granger adults were reading professional journals or doing business paperwork, Hermione was sitting on the floor trying to meditate while she was experiencing heightened stress and Harry was reading a text on magical combat and pretending to cast the charms and curses he came across with a pencil and memorising them.

Suddenly an auror ducked into the room and said, "Someone's casting detection charms at the wards."

A moment later he snatched out his auror badge and looked to the back of it. "The magical signature is Dumbledore's."

Then he looked at Harry in surprise. While Harry had explained to the lead auror how he came to the conclusion Dumbledore would turn up, even they were doubtful. However, they respected his intelligence enough to know he seemed to accurately predict these sort of events happening.

Harry smirked back for a moment before he slid a bookmark into the page he was reading, snapped the book shut and stood up.

A second auror, a Senior, stepped in and said, "I'd like you all to make your way down to the Quarters, please - the _servants'_ quarters, that is."

"We understood the reference, Horatio," said Wendell as he and Monica stood.

Monica had to give Hermione a tap on the shoulder to break her out of her meditation state. "We need to go downstairs, dear."

"Oh!" said Hermione. "I take it Harry's right and Dumbledore's here?"

"He is," said the auror, trying to chivvy them into moving quicker.

With all four on the move, the Senior Auror hurried out the back door, donned a disillusionment charm and peeked around the corner of the house towards the front, where he knew the old man's charms were impacting the wards.

He was shocked to see him simply standing on the path, not even masking his presence other than to wear the most _godawful_ -coloured muggle suit he'd ever seen and waving his wand as if conducting an orchestra.

Pulling his head back he sighed and muttered, " _What_ an idiot."

Tapping his badge he was soon joined by another two aurors, two younger, one male and one female. Both were dressed muggle.

Curiously he looked at the two before he smirked and motioned both back from the corner. Once clear, he quietly asked, "How well do either of you know if Dumbledore knows you on sight or not."

The male shrugged while the female just shook her head. The male quietly replied, "I was a 'Puff. He tended to ignore us. And I didn't get into trouble while at Hogwarts."

The witch softly replied, "I was in Ravenclaw. I don't think he ever said one word to me, directly, the whole time I was there."

Grinning even more the Senior said, "Here's what I want the two of you to do..."

As he explained, the two junior aurors grinned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A couple minutes earlier, Alastor Moody was sitting in Madam Bones's office giving his report as to his surveillance of Dumbledore, when a young auror gave a quick knock on the door, opened it and stuck his head in.

"Excuse me barging in, Madam Bones," he said. "But, we've just received word from Golf Romeo that Dumbledore's just outside the wards out the front and casting detection charms at them."

"Send the back-up, right now, via floo," she immediately ordered. The back up already had the floo address and temporary password for just this situation.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and immediately yanked his head out, firmly closing and latching the door as he did so.

Bones smirked at Moody and said, "Well, well. Potter was right again."

She cast a quick Tempus, read it and added, "And only a few minutes after he guesstimated the old man would turn up."

"That's not bad," said Moody, clearly impressed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the Great Hall at Hogwarts, there was a fair bit of excited chattering between students going on.

One of the main topics was all the new Professors, for those were who the folk clearly were, sitting at the head table talking between themselves just as the students were.

When it appeared that everyone who was going to arrive, had arrived, Madam Marchbanks stood from her chair and walked around the head table and, cane tapping away, approached the big golden eagle lectern.

She did have to transfigure a large set of steps before it, though, as she was such a little thing. But, once she stepped up on them she could see clearly above it and across the four House tables.

As she did, Professor Sprout used a little hammer on a chime bar and rang it. That had everyone who was still making a bit of noise quiet back down.

As soon as she had silence she began to speak. "For those who do not know me because they left the school before I arrived and did not know me from my work with the WEA, I am the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Lady Griselda Marchbanks. Before I worked at the WEA I was the Professor of Charms and Acting Deputy Headmistress here.

"Now, bear with me. I have quite a few introductions to make before we can start dinner."

Ron gave a wince and an almost sub-audible groan. Only Seamus heard him, though.

"First," she said. "For those who do not already know, we no longer have the services of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sybill Trelawney, Cuthbert Binns, Poppy Pomfrey or Barty Crouch Junior posing as Alastor Moody. Rubeus Hagrid is also no longer a Professor.

"That means a lot of permanent positions needed refilling.

"So, I shall introduce them all to you now. I know you won't remember all their names, but they'll remind you as you each have classes with them. I won't, however, cover all their achievements. Instead, I will leave that to them.

"First, I present our new Professor of History and Deputy Headmaster, Professor Ebenezer Goodstone."

A middle aged wizard stood and bowed to all four house tables before sitting again, as applause sounded throughout the Hall.

"Next, I'll cover the new Heads of Houses. Please save your applause for all four, together. Otherwise, we'll be here all night.

"For Hufflepuff, Professor Pomona Sprout remains your Head of House; the other three are all new. For Gryffindor, we have Professor Bathsheba Babbling; for Ravenclaw, Professor Aurora Sinistra; and for Slytherin, Professor Septima Vector. You may congratulate them now." And led the applause while all four stood there.

A quick gesture from Marchbanks and all four sat almost as one, which also brought the applause to a near abrupt halt.

"I now have one re-tasked and a further six new professors to introduce. Please hold your applause until I've introduced them all."

After giving that a moment to sink-in, she began.

"First, I need to mention Professor Charity Burbage has moved from Professor of Muggle Studies to Professor of Wizarding Traditions, a new course.

"Second, I present our new Professor of Muggle Studies, Professor Phyllis Claystock.

"Third, I present our new Professor of Potions, Professor Doris Grimfield.

"Fourth, I present our new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Ian Murdstock.

"Fifth, I present our new Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Oliver Senkinhall.

"Sixth, I present our new Professor of Divination, Professor Rebecca Brottingwell.

"Seventh, I present our new Professor of Transfiguration, Professor Johnathan Biffingwater.

"I'll add him in now, because he's the only other new member of staff. I present our new medi-wizard, Journeyman Healer Peter Robinson.

"That is all the new staff we have starting with us. Please join me as we give them all a round of applause for taking on their roles."

As all the new staff, except the new Deputy Headmaster, stood the entire student and remaining staff population applauded them. Marchbanks let it go on for a while.

Finally, Professor Sprout rang her chime again and everyone settled.

"That's staffing," said Marchbanks. "Now for new rules..."

Once she was finished describing them she said, "You'll find a list of these new rules, in written form, affixed to the noticeboards in each of your common rooms. That document is not to removed for any reason other than under my direct order. Breach that rule and you will be suspended on the spot... and sent home.

"I'll also announce that the temporarily suspended school Inter-House Quidditch League is now reactivated. However―"

That was as far as she got before almost every student suddenly starting celebrating. She let it go on for about fifteen seconds before she signalled Sprout to ring her chime again.

When they all calmed again, she said, "Let me finish before you celebrate. As I was saying... However, because there is only six months of the school year remaining, the number of games is also reduced. Instead of playing each House once... meaning three games for each House team... you'll only be playing two of the other House teams. The draw will take place as to which team will be playing which in my office between me, Madam Hooch and the four Team Captains. We'll carry out that draw on Tuesday evening.

"Finally, though the Tri-Wizard Tournament is not yet cancelled, discussions are still being held as to if it will or will not. So, for the time being, it is still on.

"For those who do not receive, or otherwise manage to read, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ while you've all been away, you'll notice that the contingents of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are not with us. Both school representatives have returned to their schools. However, together with their respective Headmistress and Highmaster, they will return on the evening prior to both remaining events and stay for that day and evening. The next day they shall leave us, once again"

"That is all. I now call on our House elves to serve the meal."

Before the students could start celebrating or otherwise making noise, the tables immediately filled with food.

For almost all children, filling hungry bellies took precedence over celebrating.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore had been analysing the wards for about five to ten minutes when he heard someone coming up behind. Quickly sliding his wand up the sleeve of his off-arm, he turned to see who it was.

In the gloom of the early evening he saw two young adult muggles walking towards him and quietly talking, as proper the young lady was on the left. By the way the girl was using both hands to grip the young man's left upper arm and kept leaning her head on his shoulder, it was easy to see that these two were 'lovebirds' out for an evening stroll.

As if seeing him for the first time, the male of the two saw him and grinned. As he walked closer, he pulled something out of his pocket.

Thinking it might have been a weapon, Dumbledore at first tensed and readied to snap draw his wand, before he saw what it was and relaxed. The man had pulled a packet of those horrid muggle cigarettes from his pocket.

"Hey, gramps!" said the male, as he slipped a pre-made cigarette between his lips. "Got a light?"

"Errr... sorry, no," replied Dumbledore, wishing they'd go away. He had not even realised how close the two had approached.

As the male seemed to sigh in disappointment, he withdrew the cigarette from between his lips and quietly said, "Oh. Damn."

Then he gave it a flick into the garden of the house next door in a high arch.

As Dumbledore's eyes were drawn to follow its trajectory, thinking what a disgusting thing to do, there was a sudden flash of red light and _his_ lights went out.

As Dumbledore slumped to the ground from a stunner fired by the female from a range of about eighteen inches, both young aurors quickly separated. The young witch auror flicked her wrist, causing her wand to slip back up her sleeve into the auror quick-draw holster and reached for her hidden magic-resistant manacles that were hanging on her belt at the back. As she bent down to manacle the old man, the male summoned the flicked away cigarette back to the packet, then vanished the lot, before drawing his badge out and tapping a set of runes.

While the female was finishing manacling Dumbledore's hands behind his back, after first bodily flipping him face down on the pavement, there was a quick flurry of activity as half a dozen aurors came from the front doors of the Granger residence and from down the side of the house.

Master Auror Robards was leading the pack, so to speak. He was grinning away. After looking around to see if any muggles were watching, he asked, "Who's idea was it to pose as a couple of canoodling lovebirds on a midnight stroll?"

The male immediately, but softly, replied, "Senior Auror Cummerbatch's, Sir."

Looking about, Robards quickly spotted him. " _Well done_ , Senior. Expect a commendation for this."

Cummerbatch smiled back and replied, "Thank you, Sir. But, Aurors Watkins and Cupperman flawlessly executed it." Then he turned to look at the male, Brendan Cupperman, and said, "Nice distraction trick with the muggle cigarette, by the way."

Cupperman grinned and gave a nod.

"Alright," said Robards. "That's it for the due pats on the back for jobs well done." Looking at the two young ones he said, "Since you two bagged him, you get to process him. I'll let The Boss know you're doing that. Expect her to join you while you're processing him."

"Right, Sir; thank you, Sir," said Cupperman as he and Watkins bent down to each stick a finger on the manacles affixed to Dumbledore's wrists. A moment later and they portkeyed away.

Robards then said, "The rest of us, inside to the Quarters for a quick debrief. And we can let Lord Potter and the Grangers know we've got him."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the aurors re-entered the house to relieved joshing between them, MacNair, who watched the whole thing from the other side of the road in his favourite spot under the tree of the opposite house's front yard, was feeling quite excited. 'Dumbledore tried to break in through the wards and was arrested!' he thought. 'I'll finally have something for the Dark Lord!'

However, as the front door on the house was closing, there was a close by flash of pale blue light behind him and everything went fuzzy.

A few moments later and he was blinking his eyes awake and feeling sleepy.

'Another boring night,' he thought with a mental sigh. 'I'll _never_ learn anything, this way.'

A few moments later and he was quietly packing up his set up. And, a few moments after that, he apparated away.

The on-duty Unspeakable watcher from the Knight's Shadow team, Owl, stepped out from behind the tree and took another long look around. When it was apparent MacNair was definitely gone for the night, she returned to her watcher's nest and settled down.

As soon as she was comfortable, she settled into her alert state meditation pose and began to write her report of the event and the action she took all in her mind.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at Hogwarts, Neville was being questioned as to where Harry was. He'd just smile and say, "He has important family matters to take care of. He'll likely be along, once they're out of the way."

When anyone tried to press him for extra information, he'd say, "As I said, he has important family matters to take care of. He'll likely be along, once they're out of the way."

By the time dinner was finished, he thought he'd given that same response a good dozen times.

Susan and Hannah, together with Daphne and Tracey - for those who knew of the Alliance and knew them to be Heirs of that Alliance and asked them - also answered the question the same way. However, between them, they still answered the question less as many times as Neville on his own.

Once everyone finished dinner the Headmistress had one final announcement to give them before she released them to go to their dorms. Because of changes to classes, new class schedules needed to be handed out.

"Meeting the same time-frames as the second of September," she said, "All students are to be in the Great Hall, tomorrow morning, no later than 8.00am, so new class schedules may be distributed."

After everyone rose to make their way out, the word quickly spread among the rest of the student population about Harry (and Hermione) being delayed. By the time they all reached their dorms, almost all of them knew the alliance Heirs would only give that answer and that Potter and Granger would 'likely be along' somewhat soon - maybe.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Moody was still in the office with Bones when the same auror stuck his head in the door again. "Albus Dumbledore's been arrested and is currently in processing. No muggles saw anything. I believe you wanted to know?"

She smiled back and replied, "Thank you, Auror Preedy. We did."

He said, "Yes, Ma'am." And again withdrew.

Looking to Moody she started to rise and asked, "Shall we?"

Moody grinned back and replied, "Lets!"

They were very quickly in the cell area and were just in time to see the old man guided, almost shoved, into a cell. Unsurprisingly, it was the same one he'd been in the last two times he was in her 'care'.

Bones and Moody gave it a few moments before walking up to the two aurors who'd brought him in. Cutting right to the chase, she asked, "Who caught him?"

"We did, Ma'am," replied Cupperman. "Henrietta and I."

"Well done," she smiled. "He's been fully processed?"

" _He_ has," replied Cupperman. "Henrietta and I were about to head out to the bullpen to write up the arrest report, Ma'am."

Bones gave a nod and said, "Get it done quickly and bring it to me. I'll should be in the cell with Dumbledore, giving him an initial interview to start with. If I'm not there, I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Cupperman. And the two left to get on it.

Once they were on their way, Bones chuckled and said, "Eager."

Moody, who heard it, replied, "So they should be."

Turning more fully to the older and officially 'retired' Master Auror, she said, "Come on." And walked over to the cell. After first checking through the peep-hole to ensure the old man was visible and clear of the door, she unlatched it and stepped within.

Dumbledore, now enervated again, was sitting on 'his' bunk with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. The manacles had been removed.

Only his eyes flickered in her direction and he quietly said, "Amelia."

"Prisoner Dumbledore," she shot back.

With a huff of annoyance he asked, "What am I supposed to have done wrong, _this_ time, Madam Bones?"

"I have quite a few charges to file against you, _this_ time, Mister Dumbledore."

When his eyes shot to hers in somewhat surprise, she snickered and said, "Yes, I'm _aware_ you've finally been fired from Hogwarts. Headmistress Lady Marchbanks advised me of the situation, earlier today."

She gave that a moment to sink in before she said, "The matters I have on you so far this evening are: You assaulted one Ronald Weasley just outside the gate of Hogsmeade Station. Yes, I know about that, too. And you were caught in the act of analysing the wards on the Granger residence. Naughty, naughty, Albus.

"With the list of new crimes beginning to pile up against you, I think I'll have more than enough to take you trial, once more, at the February sitting of the Wizengamot.

Dumbledore just glared back.

"So," she said. "I'm offering you the chance to have the charges dropped. All you have to do is be honest with me and tell me why getting hold of Lord Potter is so important to you. What do you say, Albus?"

"The information I have is so sensitive I'm afraid I cannot speak of it with anyone except Mister Potter," he huffed again.

"You mean _Lord_ Potter, don't you, Albus?" she asked. "Is your mind starting to fail you and you're beginning to forget important details?"

" _Yes_ , I meant Lord Potter," he snapped. "And, no, my mind is as sharp as ever."

"So, you're just being _deliberately_ rude then," she said. "That's grounds for an honour duel, Albus."

When Dumbledore just frowned even more and glared at her, she chuckled back.

When the old man still wouldn't say anything further she stood and said, "Get yourself comfortable, Albus. Since you won't answer my questions, I'm adding a charge of 'Failing to comply with the directions of an auror'."

Moody watched her back for her as she turned her back on Dumbledore and walked out. Once she was out the door, Moody said, "You're no longer in a position to decide what is and is not 'For the Greater Good', Albus. You're no longer protected from due justice by hiding behind the offices of Chief Warlock, Britain's Ambassador to the ICW or Supreme Mugwump. When you refuse to co-operate with a DMLE investigation, you're going to face the consequences for it."

Then he let himself out, making sure to properly lock the door behind himself.

Dumbledore, gave a huff of annoyance, then gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face. 'Damnation!' he thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Dumbledore's capture and assurances he'd be spending at least the night, probably two, in the DMLE holding cells, Robards was as good as his word by informing Harry and the Grangers the risk was over for the time being.

The extended auror contingent were given a quick ten minute debrief, told to note down their recollections of what happened and then sent away. That left their 'normal' three-auror standing detail.

Once they were gone, Wendell gave a sigh and said to the two teens, "Well, we're back to work tomorrow. So, we're off to bed. If you're going to stay up, don't stay up too late."

A quick cheek-kiss good night where applicable - not Harry and Wendell - the Granger adults headed off to bed.

Once they trooped upstairs, Hermione looked to Harry and said, "I'm too keyed up to sleep. The meditation only helped up until we were sent down to the servants' quarters. Do you know of anything we can do that'll mentally tire me out enough to sleep?"

More comfortable with their relationship now, Harry leered back with a cheesy grin and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione looked back in shock for a long moment before she blushed and stammered a moment.

It took her yet another moment before she suddenly stamped her foot while glaring at him. She loudly whisper-snapped, "Harry! We can't go doing _that_! What about my parents?"

Harry chuckled at her, letting her know he was teasing her.

When Hermione realised what he'd done, she girl-punched him on the arm and said, "That wasn't _nice_!"

"Sorry," he said, pretending to cringe away while snickering. "I couldn't help it. It was too funny not to use."

"Just for that," she declared, " _You're_ now definitely responsible for coming up with something for us to do."

He shrugged and said, "Come into the dinette and I'll make us some warm milk. I'm told it can help you feel sleepy."

Surprised, Hermione said, "Yeah. I've heard that too."

The two headed for the kitchen only to find Dobby had overheard and already prepared it. He indicated the dinette and said, "On the dinette table, Master Harry, Miss-tress Herm'nee."

Not bothering about it, they both said, "Thank you, Dobby." And went and sat at the table, picked up their cups of hot milk and talked about what they thought they'd missed at the welcome back feast at Hogwarts.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After being yet again badgered by his dorm-mates about just when it was that 'Harry' would be returning to Hogwarts, Neville had taken to simply continually repeating the same answer over and over again, word for word.

Then, once up in the Gryffindor Fourth Year boys' dorm, the first thing the four noticed was that there were only four beds. And the others had been better spread out.

"Hey, we're missing a bed!" declared Thomas.

"No, we're not," said Neville. "If or when Harry gets here, he'll be going into the Lords' Quarters.

"Lords' Quarters?" asked Finnegan; muggle-raised, but halfblood.

"Yup," said Neville. "Now that it's public Harry's taken up his Lordship, he's entitled to move into the Lords' Quarters. He'll be doing that."

On hearing Harry would be moving into what he thought would be private and, worst still, luxurious accommodation, without thinking it through first Ron had instantly reacted and snapped. " _That'd_ be right! Bloody Potter! I suppose he's going to have Hermione move in with him, too?"

― ― ―

At that moment, Ron's hand on the Weasley family clock shifted to 'In Danger'. ' _Dong!_ '

Hearing it, Molly rushed downstairs from the main bedroom and hurried into the kitchen. The time was not beyond the time the Burrow would all be in bed and asleep.

She stared at the clock for a few moments, appalled, before she suddenly got quite angry.

Grabbing a sheet of Howler parchment she wrote off a quick message to her youngest son before trying to simultaneously stomp up and quietly climb the stairs to where Errol and Hermes slept.

― ― ―

Back at Hogwarts, Neville immediately turned a glare on the red-headed idiot, braced himself up, stalked across the room until he was right in the face of the other boy and angrily hissed, "You will _watch your mouth_ , Weasley! If you don't be careful of what you say, I'm well prepared to stand as Lord Potter's second in a duel against you! And Lord Potter has already told me he is no longer prepared to put up with crap form anyone; _especially, coming from you_!"

Ron stood in shock as the usually very placid and shy boy got in his face and scared the Hell out of him.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

"'Sorry' won't cut it, Weasley," snapped Neville. "If you disrespect Lord Potter in my presence again... Harry might not get the chance to duel you, as _I'll_ have already done so.

"Lord Potter is responsible for the recovery of my parents from over a decade of long term care in Saint Mungo's. As far as I'm concerned, I stand ready to defend him _to the death_ any who come after him. And that includes those who verbally attack him - just like you did.

"My father, Lord of my House, has publicly named him a Hero of House Longbottom. And that's _all_ the excuse I'll need to kill you.

"Do it again in my hearing and I'll call you out. You'll be dead by nightfall! _Got_ me?"

Ron rapidly nodded his head as he was cowering back. He didn't know it yet, but he was about to have a night plagued with little sleep. Neville had scared him _that_ much.

― ― ―

Quickly giving the now charged and folded red note to the elderly owl, Molly ordered it to deliver it to her youngest son the next morning, opened the window and sent it on its way.

Then she returned downstairs to watch how long it took for the hand to move back. It was already back to 'At School' before she got there.

― ― ―

Back at Hogwarts Neville rounded on the other two of his dorm mates and said, "I have answered your questions as to when Harry is likely to rejoin Hogwarts. Just because it is not the answer you want is irrelevant to me; it is the only answer I'm prepared to give. _Don't_ push it!"

That had both other boys quickly nod back with Thomas adding, "Yeah, right-o! No problems, alright?"

Neville just gave them all a final glare before he relaxed again and said, "I'm going to bed. Have a bit of respect for others and try to keep the noise down." Then he quickly began to get ready to go to sleep.

As Neville grabbed his toiletries and ducked into the bathroom to brush his teeth for the night, Thomas rounded on Ron and said, " _Merlin_ , Ron! Are you an idiot, or something? What got into your head to do something like that?"

Ron sagged down onto the side of his bed, sighed and said, "I don't _know_! I just can't help running off at the mouth. Both Dad and Aunt Muriel said if I don't get it under control soon, it's gonna get me _killed_!

Looking up and back at them, he whined, "But, I'm _try-ing_. It's just not _work-ing_."

A few minutes later, a small beetle flew out the cracked-open window.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over in the Ravenclaw Third Year girls' dorms, Luna was just walking in when she was confronted by the other five, who were clearly waiting for her.

Shirley Fawcett, one of the ones arrested and charged when Flitwick stood and outed them in the middle of the Great Hall for being thieves, was again leading them.

"Look," she sneered. "It's little Loony Lovegood."

"Look," said Luna, right back. "It's the stupid muggleborn girl, who is one wrong word from me to a professor away from finding herself rearrested, charged, taken back before the Director of the DMLE, found guilty, having her wand snapped, _obliviated_ of all knowledge of the wizarding world - together with her parents and siblings - and tossed out of it on her arse."

Fawcett stared back in shock and looked ready to faint. "Y-you _wouldn't_!" she gasped.

With an expression devoid of emotion, Luna stared back and said, "I could go right now, if you like. You, standing there in a threatening manner and trying to intimidate me, is _all_ I need."

Letting her gaze sweep over the other four, she continued, "It's also enough for me to have the rest of you before our Head of House. You four, standing with this _very_ stupid bitch, means you are aiding her in bullying. You can and likely would face the same punishment."

Starting to walk forward, Luna walked up close to Fawcett, who was now starting to cringe, and said, "This is your _final_ warning from me, Fawcett. One more word or action against me from you... _One!_... and you're _gone_!

"What you don't seem to realise or know, a person's memories can be extracted from their mind and placed in an object that allows others to watch them. It's called a pensieve. Memories can be submitted as evidence in an enquiry. My memory of this event is, therefore, submissable as evidence. That means, whether or not you get to stay in Hogwarts, is now in my mind.

"You and your ignorant friends will leave me alone, Fawcett. You will, from this moment forth, treat me with respect. If you do not, the next thing you will need to do is _pack_. Do you understand me?"

As Luna stood there and continued to stare the other girl in the eye, Fawcett eventually and fearfully nodded.

Right then, Luna knew that the nice mind-healer lady had not led her wrong. She'd told the little blonde that bullies are, at heart, cowards. If you stand up to them, they will cower away. Fawcett was doing that right now.

She now knew her remaining time in Hogwarts would not be the nightmare she'd experienced for her first two and a bit.

"Good," she snapped. "Now, _get out of my way_."

Fawcett hurried to 'get'. So did the other four.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	43. Amelia's Act

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** For those who receive a notice when this story is updated, please note I uploaded an out-of-sequence chapter last Friday. It was only up for, I think, less than a minute; however, all notices were automatically generated and went out with the wrong title. (But, hey, at least you now know the topic of a chapter soon coming up. :))_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Three - Amelia's Act**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Though they'd had a bit of a tense start to the night, the residents of the Granger home slept well. Both teens were able to join her parents for breakfast before the latter two had to head off to work, their first day back after their two and a half weeks of vacation time.

Because he was eating and she was down early, Harry relieved Hedwig of her load of the _Daily Prophet_ and immediately handed it over to Hermione.

"You can have it first," he said, when she looked confused. "I'm still eating and you're better at reading while eating, than I am."

"Alright Harry, thank you," she replied, accepting it.

It appeared she had only started to read for a few seconds before she said, "You made the front page, again."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Give me a sec," she replied, clearly reading.

A few moments later she said, "It covers: You didn't show up at Hogwarts, me neither; you claim you'll be late due to the need to attend family business matters; but, you've still asked for access to the Lords' Quarters; so, you will eventually get there. Then Skeeter gives her 'opinion couched as questions' where she asks just how many special privileges you're going to demand before you're satisfied.

Harry snorted in amusement and said, "She's still miffed about Ted going in there and slapping her and Cuffe down for her articles that denigrated me. And me doing it directly right before the first task."

"It's _still_ rude," Hermione practically growled.

Harry shrugged and said, "If I sic Ted on her and the _Prophet_ management for every article they write about me, then she'll be able to claim we were picking on them.

"Let her have her little victories, like this. It's not as if anyone who's worth knowing won't know both the truth and how petty she's being. She's just more and more showing herself to be someone not worth paying attention to."

Hermione seemed to think about that for a few moments before she looked at him in pride. "That's actually quite wise, Harry. I'm liking this new Harry a lot better than the old one, now I'm getting used to him."

Harry smiled back and returned to his breakfast. However, it was only a couple of minutes later when she said, "Yet another article about you."

"What's it about, this time?" he asked.

"Actually, it's about the Alliance in general," she replied. "It states the Alliance held a secret meeting at Longbottom Hall, where they were ' _obviously_ ' going over plans that may or may not include taking over the Ministry." She gave a snort of amusement and said, "They mention that two of the direct members are Madam Bones and Miles Ogden; the Director of the DMLE and the Chief Warlock, respectively. And wonder if they're... you... are planning to see your choice of Minister elected."

"Okay, wow!" he said. "What's the name of the idiot who's trying to get him- or herself called out?"

She quickly scanned the article and replied, "A... Kate Erister?"

Harry frowned and thought about it for a moment before he said, "That's not a wizarding name. And 'Erister' is not a muggle name I can think of either. It must be a _nom de plume_."

Hermione frowned as she stared at the page for a long few moment before she suddenly smiled. "It's an anagram for Rita Skeeter."

Harry gave a snort and said, "We'll take note of it and, if she gets too comfortable using it, we'll hand the lot over to Ted and tell him to go to town on her _and_ the _Prophet_.

Hermione gave a nod and continued through the paper as the aurors brought up the rest of Harry's mail.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As her parents' cars disappeared down the street; Hermione, who had watched them from the parlour window, walked into the dinette and asked, "Could we go to Pottermore today?"

Surprised at the question, Harry replied, "Sure! If that's what you want to do. I've not asked Willy to sort the books in the library out, though."

She shook her head in the negative and said, "No; though it'd be nice if you _did_ ask him to do that. Since we've been here we've hardly cast any magic. And we've definitely not cast anything too powerful.

"I'm asking if we can go to Pottermore to go to the duelling room and practice casting magic for the day."

Harry thought about it for all of about three seconds before he replied, "That's a damned good idea. We need to get back up our casting speed, for a start. We've _got_ to be a bit rusty with defensive magics, too."

"My thoughts, exactly," she replied.

Rising, he said, "Then, we'd best go get changed."

Confused, she asked, "Why? I'm comfortable in what I'm wearing."

"Because it's far more likely you'll be casting both offensively and defensively while wearing robes. Therefore...?"

With a resigned sigh, she continued the response. "Therefore... I need to practice casting while wearing them."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Great Hall filled the next morning, the first day of classes, students were excited about returning to their educations and what all the new Professors would be like.

Neville had risen early, eager to seek out Professor Sprout to give her the good news his parents were being very encouraging of him for him to follow his dream of becoming a Herbologist.

His parents had already gone, alone, to see her a few days before the end of the year to discuss with both her and Headmistress Lady Marchbanks about Neville's experiences in the school up until that point. And made sure that the Professor was supportive of Neville becoming a Herbologist, plus the issue regarding bullying would be taken care of. However, he felt he had to tell her, himself.

Therefore, he was already at breakfast by the time the other three boys in his dorm entered and joined him.

The other three had only just sat down when Ernie MacMillan approached and said, "I've heard on the rumour mill that Potter is not here. Will he be attending at some time? It's important I speak with him."

Neville, already knowing what the Hufflepuff wanted to speak with Harry about, replied, "Heir MacMillan; he has family business he needs to take care of, first. He should be along soon. I suspect within the next couple of days."

MacMillan gave a slight nod of a lower ranked Heir to Neville before he said, "My thanks, Heir Longbottom. If you see him before I, could you inform him it is most urgent I speak with him?"

"I'll be sure to," replied Neville.

MacMillan gave another bow and quietly withdrew.

Not long after the boy left to return to the Hufflepuff table, Malfoy came sauntering over. However, he again did not have Crabbe and Goyle with him.

Ignoring the others, he sneered at Ron and said, "So, no Potter; eh, Weasel?"

Before Ron, who was suddenly turning red in anger, could say anything back, Neville said in a quite clear voice that drew attention to him from all around, "Heir Malfoy of the Magical House of Malfoy. Have your parents been so lax in their education of you, you have forgotten Mister Weasley is an Heir of the Elder House of Weasley; and, therefore, outranks you?"

Malfoy looked back at Neville in shock before he said, "Err―"

But, Neville wasn't finished, "Contrary to your belief of the past you were Heir Primary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, I am aware _you_ are now fully aware you are not."

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink whether in embarrassment or anger. However, he still managed to sneer and said, "I am still of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black―"

"I can have that rectified, if you like," Neville cut back. "I am now well acquainted with, and on friendly terms with, Lord Black. I believe he's looking for an excuse to have both you and your mother _Disowned_.

"Embarrassing him and the House of Black in public by your actions in being rude to a senior House may just be the final piece he needs to carry out that act. Continue on the path you are on and I'll be sure to inform him of such."

Almost quivering in rage, Malfoy was about to say something back when another voice cut in - Professor Flitwick.

"Mister Malfoy," he snapped.

From reddening in anger, the boy almost quicker whitened in shock before turning to look at the Charms Master. "Ummm―"

"Mister Malfoy," he snapped again. "For your attempt at deliberately seeking out and causing trouble with another student against the rules relating to bullying, that'll be fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention. You'll be serving it with Professor Burbage in the detention classroom each evening from 7.30pm until 8.45pm. Leave now, return to the Slytherin table or I'll double both!"

Malfoy stood gaping back in shock before he again reddened. "When my _father_ hears about this―"

"He _will_ ," snapped the Professor. "That, too, is part of the new rules regarding bullying. Your father will receive official notice of your detention, and why, by no later than this evening."

Malfoy, again looking a little fearful, stood staring back for a long moment more before he angrily spun away and stormed off back to the Slytherin table.

Once Malfoy was clear out of range, Flitwick spun to look at the Gryffindors. Most were in shock or simply surprised Malfoy was cast down for his actions. "Mister Longbottom," he said. "For acting in a calm and rational matter when faced with someone looking to cause trouble, ten points to Gryffindor."

Then he spun away and hurried back to the staff table, not waiting for response.

Once Flitwick was up on the dais and moving to round the head table, Finnegan asked, "Did what just happen, actually happen? Or, did I just dream the entire thing?"

Neville chuckled and replied, "It happened. When my parents paid a visit to the school last week, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks was apparently quite firm in her conviction about handling bullying from that point on. This is going to be the new normal."

Turning to Ron, who'd managed to get his wand out but hadn't cast when Neville verbally cut down Malfoy, he said, "And that's _all_ bullying, Ron. That includes calling someone a 'filthy, slimy snake' or similar; no matter how much you think they deserve it."

While happy the Professors were now dealing with the way the Slytherins treated the Gryffindors, Ron found himself appalled it also meant the Gryffindors couldn't mouth off to the Slytherins, either.

"But, they're _Slytherins_!" he tried.

"No, buts," Neville firmly stated. " _All_ bullying."

That left Ron sulking, but it didn't impinge on his eating breakfast.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just after 8.00am, Dumbledore was re-manacled, pulled from his cell within the holding cells of the DMLE and silently dragged off to the Interrogation Rooms.

The two beefy aurors who'd come to collect him, who refused to answer any of his questions on the way or otherwise interact with him, simply affixed his manacles to the large iron ring bolted to the middle of the table in the room, forced him to sit in the plain wooden chair and left him. He was sitting side-on to the door and with his face to an almost room-wide mirror he knew to be magical one-way glass.

He'd not been treated like this since the day of the first task. All the times he'd been in a cell since, he'd been informally questioned in his cell.

He was forced to wait for about fifteen minutes before Bones walked in with Robards and Moody at her heels. None of them were so much as smiling.

Dropping a thick folder of parchment she'd had tucked under her arm on the other side of the desk before taking the more comfortable chair than his own on that side, Bones then inscrutably stared at the old man for a few moments. Moody stood by the door while Dawlish moved to a position on the opposite wall to the door, just out of the old man's peripheral vision. It was a spot known for being exactly that.

She stared at him for about a minute before it looked like the old man had lost his patience and was about to speak.

Cutting in first she said, "You were given a direct order by me, no less, to remain away from the Grangers' residence as you awaited trial for unlawful trespass on that property. Last night you were caught analysing the wards of that same property.

"I'm now formally charging you with breaching a lawful DMLE order - again given by me, no less - by going to that property.

"As the wards on that property are not yours to analyse, nor are they under your control, nor did you have prior permission to do such, I'm also formally charging you with illegally analysing private property wards not in your control.

"I also informed you, the last time I charged you, I'd go ahead and prosecute you for them if you broke the law again. You've now done that.

Flicking open the file before her she looked down and said, "I'm adding those two charges to the following..." And read out the charges she'd told him before she'd charged him with, but wasn't going ahead with unless he broke the law again.

Once she'd finished reading them, she looked back at Dumbledore and said, "Again, I'm offering you the chance to have all those charges dropped if you come clean with why you seem to be so interested in getting Lord Potter under your control. What say you, Albus?"

Dumbledore kept his mouth shut with an expression of resolution and just stared back.

When, after fifteen seconds, he still wouldn't say anything, she said, "Fine."

Calling out, she commanded, "Bring in a Dicta-quill and Veritaserum."

Shocked, Dumbledore said, "You _can't_! What I know is protected knowledge under the Wizarding World Secrets Statute."

"Not everything is so protected, Mister Dumbledore," she shot back as both items were brought in. "I'll be sure to restrict the questions to matters not officially recognised as covered by the Statute."

As a young auror set up the Dicta-quill on a smaller 'clerks' table off to one side behind Bones, a DMLE-registered Healer stood with a rack held in front of her near where the young auror was setting the Dicta-quill up. The rack contained seven vials of clear liquid.

Meanwhile, Bones continued to stare at Dumbledore. She was carefully watching him with a very slight self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Dumbledore had clamped down very firmly on his Occlumency. However, she could see he was still exhibiting signs of panic. Even with that, he still wasn't speaking.

Bones had thought the clear threat to dose him with Veritaserum would be enough to loosen the old man's tongue. It appeared not to be working.

"Last chance, Albus," she said. "And... I do mean... _last chance_."

The select few of her team in the room had already been briefed as to her plan and what she would do if it didn't work. They'd be going ahead with the dosing.

The young auror, who'd been told to take her sweet time setting up the Dicta-quill, had now done so and was surreptitiously watching for the signal from The Boss that she was to announce the quill was ready. Bones gave her that signal, a flick of her foot.

She immediately announced, "The Dicta-quill is ready, Ma'am. I stand ready to take a court admissible and acceptable transcript."

Not even looking to the young auror, but at Dumbledore, Bones cocked an eyebrow at the old man in query. Dumbledore just jut his chin further forward in defiance.

She ordered, "Activate the Quill."

A moment later, the young auror replied, "Dicta-quill activated on the second of September, 1995, at 8.17am in Interrogation Room One of the DMLE, Ministry of Magic, Wizarding Britain.

"Dicta-quill activation is for the purpose of Interviewing arrestee, Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, citizen of wizarding Britain, of no known fixed address.

"Present are: Dicta-quill operator, Auror First Class Samantha Fitzwallace, qualified Dicta-quill operator; Madam Director Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, wizarding Britain; Master Auror Alastor Moody; Master Auror Gawain Robards; DMLE certified Healer, Master Healer Eliza Pockridge; and the prisoner known as Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Madam Bones is senior officer of this interview.

"Madam Bones, you may begin."

Bones replied, "Thank you, Auror Fitzwallace."

Openly smirking at Dumbledore she said, "Mister Dumbledore; do you recognise and accept you have been arrested and charged with the crimes of..." and read them all out.

As the last charge was read she looked back up at him and asked, "What say you?"

With his lips firmly pursed together in anger, it was a few seconds before he finally replied, "I do."

With a quick single nod of satisfaction, she asked, "Do you confirm you were offered the chance to speak in your defence regarding one or more of these crimes before the Dicta-quill was activated and you refused?"

Again, he had his lips pressed together in a firm line, glaring back, before he finally replied, "I do."

Another firm and single nod from Bones and she said, "I, Madam Director Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for wizarding Britain, state for the record I know Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, citizen of wizarding Britain and no known fixed address, is of half-blood birth; and is, therefore, _not_ exempt from the condition in the Pureblood Statute forbidding the use of Veritaserum on his person. I also state for the record I know the same to no longer hold any official title that would otherwise exempt him from the use of Veritaserum on his person."

As she spoke, she saw Dumbledore's eyes begin to widen in alarm. Clearly, he thought her threat to use Veritaserum on him was a bluff. He was now discovering it was not.

She then stated, "I now hereby order for Mister Dumbledore to be dosed with Veritaserum for the purposes of receiving truthful answers for the remainder of this interview!"

"No!" he blurted. "Ask your questions. I'll answer them!"

"Too late." she stated right back.

Turning to the Healer she said, "Master Healer Pockridge. Do you confirm you have in the rack you are holding in your hands _four_ vials of Veritaserum and only Veritaserum?"

"I confirm I hold in my hands a rack containing _seven_ vials of Veritaserum and only Veritaserum, Madam Bones," the Healer replied in a clear voice.

"Confirmed," said Madam Bones. "Place the rack on the table before me and draw out the sixth vial from my left."

The Healer did and said, "I have drawn the sixth vial from the rack and state it is both sealed and is numbered vial three sixty four."

Bones then confirmed the information for the record and asked, "Master Healer Pockridge, what is your expert opinion on the maximum number of drops of Veritaserum Albus Dumbledore can be administered?"

As the matter had already been discussed before Dumbledore was even brought to the Room, she immediately replied, "I recommend the maximum number of drops of Veritaserum to be safely administered, without harm to the prisoner, to be four. I further recommend the maximum number of drops to be administered with a twenty to thirty percent risk of permanent harm to Albus Dumbledore to be six."

Bones gave a firm nod and looked back to Dumbledore. "I, Madam Director Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for wizarding Britain, state for the record I order Master Healer Eliza Pockridge to immediately administer to Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, citizen of wizarding Britain and no known fixed address, _five_ drops of Veritaserum."

Dumbledore stared back at Bones in complete shock. He'd even paled quite dramatically.

"I, Master Healer Eliza Pockridge, confirm I have been given a lawful order by Madam Director Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE, to immediately administer to Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _five_ drops of Veritaserum."

As she walked around the table she cracked the seal and opened the thin-necked vial.

As Dumbledore began to cower away, Moody stomped forward, grabbed him by a fistful of his regrowing hair and yanked back, causing Dumbledore's head to be tilted right back.

Then he reached forward with his other hand and pressed down on the old man's chin, forcing his mouth open as Dumbledore tried to struggle against him.

The Master Healer then reached forward and allowed five drops to enter the man's mouth, counting them out as she did so.

Moody held Dumbledore's mouth open for another ten seconds, to allow the Veritaserum to be absorbed before Dumbledore could try and spit out any remnants, before finally releasing him.

Pockridge then said, "I have now administered five drops of Veritaserum to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as ordered by Madam Director Amelia Bones of the DMLE. Mister Dumbledore had to be forced to take the serum."

As Moody stomped back to his 'place' next to the door, Bones and Pockridge watched as he tried to fight against the effects.

Pockridge said, "From witnessed evidence, Mister Dumbledore is attempting to fight against the effects of the Veritaserum."

After a further ten seconds the visible signs were there that the serum had taken effect.

Pockridge then said, "From witnessed evidence, Mister Dumbledore is now _under the effects_ of Veritaserum."

Bones said, "Thank you, Master Healer Pockridge. As I have ordered Mister Dumbledore to be dosed with five drops of Veritaserum, please continue to monitor Mister Dumbledore's health as I question him."

"Yes, Director."

With everything now ready and Dumbledore suitably dosed, she began to ask the old man her pre-prepared list of questions.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, students were just finishing up their breakfasts and the four Heads of House had just delivered their new class schedules when the owls began to arrive.

Mainly, the mail was not personal letters but small packages of items students had meant to bring with them and had forgotten to, or their parents had sent them because they should have taken them and had left them behind. Of course, there was also the dozens of copies of the _Daily Prophet_ that many students had subscribed to, advertising bumph and catalogues from various wizarding retailers a few students had added their names to and other sundry mailings.

But, almost everyone was immediately alerted by seeing it for themselves or being alerted to it by their nearby table-mates to there being an old, wonkily-flying barn owl that had in its beak the tell-tale red of a Howler.

It was making its way to the Gryffindor table.

However, before it was able to complete its journey, a very accurately fired stunner from the Head Table impacted it, sending it dropping onto the Gryffindor table at the Head Table end.

The Professor they'd been introduced to the night before as the new Professor of DADA, Professor Murdstock, hurried around from the head table and approached the now stunned owl and its released but undelivered Howler. His action had many gasping in shock or making small exclamations of surprise; but, none interfered with him. Nor did any of the young first year Gryffindors at that end of the table touch either the bird or the Howler.

Once he reached the table he quickly deactivated the charms on the Howler parchment, turning it back to normal parchment, and picked it up. A quick check of the addressee and he looked down the table.

He called, "Which of you is Ron Weasley?"

Though Ron was slow to respond, the Professor noticed quite a few Gryff's towards the middle of the table look to a cringing red-headed boy.

Ron, seeing the Professor stare at him, replied, "Errr... that would be me, Professor."

The professor gave a firm nod and walked down the table before handing him the parchment. "Tell whoever sent that, that Howlers are now banned at Hogwarts. They're considered bullying and will be treated accordingly."

Accepting the now-letter, he embarrassedly replied, "Yes, Professor."

With a firm nod to the boy, the Professor walked back up the table, scooping a still stunned Errol up on the way.

Walking past the new CoMC Professor he gently placed the owl on the table clear of the man's food and said, "Deal with that, would you please, Oliver?"

After making sure the Professor had gone, even though there was a lot of students and some of the staff watching him, Ron opened the letter and read it. Of course, as it was a short note, it didn't take him long.

He slumped in his seat with a sigh of disappointment.

While he was reading, his twin brothers walked down and asked, "What did you do to annoy Mum?"

About to snap back at them in anger, he hesitated, noticed how many people were watching him, and said, "Let's go out into the Entrance Hall and I'll tell you." Then rose from his seat.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After alerting the aurors the two teens were headed for Pottermore, Harry hurried upstairs to change into casual wizarding robes.

Surprising him, when he hurried down the stairs it was to see Hermione had already beaten him down. However, she was dressed 'appropriately', as he asked her to be, in her own witches' robes.

"Ready?" he asked, coming down the last few stairs.

"Just waiting on you," she smirked.

"How'd you get up and down so fast?" he asked.

She gave a slight scowl and said, "Betsy had everything ready for me."

He immediately grinned back in amusement. While she wasn't as visible as Dobby around the house, Betsy still made the household aware she was around by the little things she'd do. One was 'assisting' both Hermione and Monica in getting prepared and ready for the day. That included readying their clothes, making sure their make up was at hand, things like that.

Less than five minutes later, the two teens with two aurors were in Pottermore, with Harry quickly heading to the hidden ward keystone to enter the two aurors into the ward book as Guests. Neither were with them when Harry and the Grangers first visited.

While there, he asked Willy about combat training and was told the duelling room allowed anyone to cast magic, including possibly lethal curses, without fear of the wards reacting negatively towards them. That was something he was relieved to hear, as he did not know how they'd accomplish any true training if anyone casting magic at him while duelling found themselves stunned and trussed up like a Christmas turkey due to a reaction by the wards.

Back upstairs in the welcoming parlour he alerted the aurors to the change of their status while at Pottermore.

Looking to Hermione, he asked, "Ready to do some training, Love?"

When she looked a little concerned, he said, "We'll use the training dummies, just to get comfortable with casting again."

Relieved, she smiled and nodded. Harry led her down to the basement.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore was still coughing up honest answers to her questions after fifteen minutes, so Bones pressed on. She was determined not to give the man time to waffle too much, so he could delay enough to have the time limit run out. She figured out his strategy after the first question, when it took him almost a full minute to answer a question it should have only taken him less than five seconds.

Figuring that was his game, she was ready for it and reverted to asking closed questions - those that only required a 'Yes', 'No' or 'I don't know' to answer - before asking an open question if she wanted clarification.

While she was pressing hard, not giving the old man time to dawdle, she kept an eye on the healer. Only when the woman gestured her to back off or slow down, did she do so.

While she continued to press she was also watching the old man's, though muted due to the serum, expressions. He was quite flushed, breathing a little rapidly and sweating buckets.

At the eighteen minute mark, the Healer simply said, "Enough." And Bones immediately stopped and sat back.

She then watched as the Healer administered the antidote and kept up her monitoring charms on the old man as he began to recover.

Once he appeared to have regained his senses, Dumbledore started to look quite shocked and utterly disappointed.

"Well, well," she said. She'd have smirked at him if she wasn't already so horrified by some of the answers he'd given.

"Dumbledore, we now have the following confirmations under Veritaserum and faithfully recorded by Dicta-quill: You lied in court when you stated you did not know the Dursleys would mistreat Lord Potter. If anything, you were counting on it. You even 'helped' in that with the occasional casting of compulsion charms to increase their ire towards Lord Potter when he first arrived there. In effect, you were conditioning _them_ to condition Lord Potter _for_ you. Plus, if the abuse the Dursleys heaped onto Lord Potter was ever discovered, which it was, you would have ready 'patsies' to take the fall for you while you sat back and faked pious disappointment, which you did.

"What you've either completely forgotten about, or simply didn't care about, is that, if Lord Potter did not have the sheer force of will and fortitude he holds and has since amply demonstrated and had actually _tried_ to suppress his magic as his muggle relatives tried to force him to do, you may very well have turned him into an _Obscurial_."

That caused the old man to nearly jump in his chair in shock, as if he'd been surprised by getting tagged by an electrified cattle prod.

Bones ignored it and went on. "On that, I have you for premeditated child abuse, psychological; premeditated child abuse, emotional; premeditated child abuse, physical; child abuse by proxy for all three; deliberate child abandonment; _criminal_ child neglect; muggle-baiting many more multiple accounts than you've already faced court for and perjury of the case 'The Ministry and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Regent Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom, presiding'.

"That last one means I can now keep dosing your arse with Veritaserum, over and over again, until I have all my answers before resubmitting that entire trial back before the Wizengamot. That means all those crimes of yours, which did not receive the full sentence, I get to reopen and have reheard. Double Jeopardy does not apply.

"Going back in time a bit, I now have the following: You received information that the Dark Lord had specifically targeted the Potters and Longbottoms. On hearing that you immediately 'ordered' both couples go immediately into hiding, but refused to tell them why other than you 'suspected' the Dark Lord was specifically targeting them. You tried to get the Longbottoms to use a Secret Keeper of your choice, but they refused you and Frank's mother fulfilled that role. However, you demanded to be informed of the Secret... _in writing_... and you were. You then kept that slip of parchment in a draw in your desk in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts, not even under a lock and key let alone within a magical _safe_.

"The Potter's, however, also wanted to use a Secret Keeper of their choice. However, you managed to convince them to use Peter Pettigrew instead of Sirius Black, their first choice. You were able to convince them by stating how much of a prank it was to fool everyone into thinking it was Black when, all along, it was Pettigrew. You also knew Pettigrew was a Death Eater and had obliviated him of knowledge you knew. As such, you convinced the Potters to use a Secret Keeper who you knew to be a marked Death Eater. I also have confirmation, from your own mouth while under Veritaserum, you were hoping Pettigrew would share the secret with his master, Voldemort, so that his master would go to the Potter Cottage, kill Lord and Lady Potter and attempt to kill the then infant Heir Apparent, Harry Potter.

"In other words, you deliberately and with forethought engineered the death of the last remaining members of a Noble and Most Ancient House, thereby rendering that House extinct. As such, by your own evidence-submittable admission, on this act alone I have you dead to rights for a capital crime that has only one punishment - the Veil. As the evidence is via your admission under Veritaserum and faithfully transcribed onto parchment by Dicta-quill, it cannot be overturned.

"All other crimes I've been able to uncover through your questioning today is just icing on the cake and, ultimately, doesn't mean much. However, it is useful in learning the truth about matters of importance to the Wizarding World.

"From what I have been able to learn so far, I now have enough to make a certain decision right here and right now.

"I, Madam Director Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, determine the wizard known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be a _Dark Lord_. As I say, so let it be written."

That had Dumbledore blanch so white she thought the man was going to die, right then, from either a brain aneurysm or a heart attack.

After a pause to carefully watch the man to see if Pockridge would have to step in to save the man's life for the moment, she had to wait a bit for Pockridge to step back before she continued.

"I, Acting Madam Minister Amelia Susan Bones, concur with the determination made by Madam Director Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and also determine the wizard known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be a _Dark Lord_. As I say, so let it be written."

With a shorter pause, this time, she continued, "I, Madam Regent Amelia Susan Bones, Regent and Heir Secondary of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones and member of the Wizengamot, concur with the determination made by Madam Director Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; and also determine the wizard known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be a _Dark Lord_. As I say, so let it be written."

There was a muted triple-flash from Bones that signified the magical command had taken effect upon the three legal entities in one body she was.

As soon as the triple-flash occurred, another occurred about Dumbledore. Magic had accepted the determination.

With a nod, she declared, "Let the record reflect magic has accepted the determination. From this moment forth, the wizard known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be known as the Dark Lord Dumbledore. This determination may only be overturned by the three who determined it to unanimously agree to do so, or a full sitting of the Wizengamot through majority vote to do so.

"End transcript."

It took a long moment before young auror Fitzwallace was finally able to say, "Errr... yes, Ma'am. _Deactivate!_... The Dicta-quill is deactivated, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Auror," she replied. "As of this moment, I declare the matter of the questioning of Dark Lord Dumbledore, together with his incarceration within the cells of the DMLE, a Security of the Realm matter. It has a designation of High Secret. Only those in this room and any auror of the rank of Master Auror or higher may know of it. To speak of it outside this room is an automatic sentence to Azkaban and an obliviation of any knowledge of it, other than you breached a High Secret matter of which you once knew."

Having given the old man time to cogitate through his mind he was now a declared Dark Lord, she smirked and said, "You no longer hold any position of any authority, Albus. You're unemployed. Therefore, there is no employer who will question your sudden disappearance. Only your brother will question it _if_ you disappear. Even then, I have it on good authority he wouldn't push for an investigation.

"When I'm done with you - if I'm of a mind to - I can stun you, mask your presence and levitate you down to that lovely room with its lonesome arch... and float your arse through it. As you should well know, anything that goes in there is never seen again. No trace, whatsoever. And Saul Croaker owes me a favour."

It was easy to see Dumbledore was now completely terrified. His half-broken Occlumency shields from the Veritaserum didn't allow him to mask his emotions.

"As I cannot have Veritaserum used on you again for twenty three hours, we'll have to wait to do this again until tomorrow."

Leaning forward and glaring at him, she tapped her list of questions and said, "I'll have these questions answered. It does not matter how much you pontificate your answers, trying to last out the eighteen minutes, I'll have as many lots of eighteen minutes as I need; day... after day... after day. If I manage to accidentally kill you in the process, so be it. You're now a declared Dark Lord. Therefore, if you die, no punishment awaits me.

"Once I have all my answers, only then will I call for your new trial. If you're already dead, then I'll simply try you _in absentia_. That way, the information that comes to light will all be public.

"By the time I'm finished with you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort... if he _does_ actually manage to come back, as you believe he will... is going to be _pissed_. Because, he'll have lost the title 'The Worst Dark Lord, Ever'."

She sat back and returned her attention to her notes. As she then began to pack them up, she ordered, "Take him back to his cell and put a twenty four hour suicide watch on him. Other than aurors, no one is to see him; and _no one_ , including the aurors, is to talk to him.

"If he attempts to talk to them, he is to be immediately silenced. I will not have him employ his silver-tongued ways to get any... concessions."

Once she had packed her notes and tucked them under her arm, she rose and walked over to the clerk's desk, collected the record of interview and walked out the door without another word.

About a minute later, the two beefy aurors who first dragged him into the room came and got him. Moody and Robards escorted them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the morning's classes, Herbology and CoMC, Neville was almost bouncing in excitement. He didn't know if Headmistress Marchbanks planned it that way, but putting Herbology and CoMC one after the other in classes that weren't separated by a morning tea or lunch break was clever. It now meant they could go from working in the greenhouses to working on the grounds, or vice versa, and not have to worry about rushing inside to change clothes between classes before changing back later.

And then there was History with their second new-Professor-taught class for the day. All the Gryff's and the 'Puffs they shared it with thought he was brilliant; though he did scare them, at first, knowing as they did he was also the new Deputy Headmaster. No one slept a wink in his class.

As the Fourth Year Gryff's had a self-study period immediately before lunch, many quickly changed out their books for their afternoon classes, an elective double.

Though early for lunch, the house elves brought up a small portion of the food from the kitchens for those who stopped by early to have their midday meal, like Neville and other Gryffindor Fourth Years; and, apparently, the Hufflepuff Fourth Years, for starters.

Neville was just in the process of building a lunch when MacMillan approached him again.

"Heir Longbottom," he said, getting Neville's attention. " _When_ will we see Lord Potter arrive?"

Neville calmly said back, "I answered that question for you, this morning. My answer has not changed. Is there anything else?"

MacMillan appeared frustrated, but he shook his head and replied, "No." Then turned about and stalked back to the Hufflepuff table.

Neville mentally smirked and thought, 'There goes a very unhappy boy.'

After he finished his lunch he gave Susan and Hannah a signal and walked out the doors into the Entrance Hall, a quick look around and he ducked into the antechamber all the new First Years were herded into on their first arrival at the castle and before the Sort.

He only had to wait about five minutes before both girls walked in and, a couple minutes later, so too did Daphne and Tracey.

"How are you all holding up?" he asked. As the senior 'Heir', without Harry also there, it was his job to make sure the other four were all alright.

"We're fine," replied Tracey, for the four of them. " _You're_ the one who is getting continually questioned over and over again."

Susan added, "We've been watching. We think you're getting about triple the questions the rest of us are getting."

Neville sighed and replied, "I'm fine, too. It's not as if we didn't expect this."

Daphne asked, "No word from Lord Potter?"

"No," he replied. "Without news to the contrary, he and Hermione still plan to arrive tomorrow morning during breakfast."

Daphne sighed and said, "If you manage to talk to Lord Potter before I do... which, of course, is almost a certainty... can you pass on the message I need to speak with him?"

When Neville looked curious, he still replied, "Of course."

Taking another look around her she let her 'Ice Queen' mask slip, as she would only in their presence or within their dorm, and said, "Alliance Secret time. My father has tasked me with approaching Lord Potter about a Concubine Bond Agreement."

That had everyone, but Neville, shocked. He and Susan just looked at each other for a moment before both blushed.

"If we're talking about such..." he said, giving Susan a pointed look.

She didn't indicate he was not to say, so declared, "Alliance Secret; Susan's aunt, Regent Bones, and my father are also talking about a Concubine Bond Agreement for Susan with me."

"Furthermore..." prompted Hannah.

"Furthermore," he agreed, with a nod in her direction. "My father and Mister Abbott are currently negotiating a Betrothal Agreement between Hannah and me."

That seemed to surprise the two Slytherin girls. And both noticed that Susan and Hannah did _not_ seem surprised.

Tracey looked to Hannah and asked, "You don't have a problem with the Concubine Bond Agreement, Abbott?"

"Nope!" the once-pigtailed blonde happily replied. "As you know, Sue and I have been friends since we were babies. We... kinda... hoped this would happen ever since Sue found out she'd enter either a Concubine Bond Agreement or needed a Line Continuation Clause in a Betrothal Agreement."

Neville smirked and said, "Harry, apparently, figured it out during that day when he formally introduced Hermione as Lady Presumptive to you all. According to my dad, he'd told him it was quite obvious by the way the two girls acted between themselves and me, when he was talking about his and Hermione's Betrothal Agreement. He said it had something to do with 'body language', whatever that means."

Tracey, not realising Neville didn't actually expect an answer, replied, "It's to do with how people move, stand, gesture with their hands, hold their heads a certain way, their expressions, things like that when interacting with others. Apparently, someone who becomes skilled in... reading... it can determine a lot more information than the person just telling them."

When she noticed the others, except Daphne, looking at her in surprise, she blushed and added in an almost mumble, "Leastwise, that's what my father tells me."

Neville was the first to react. He gave a small snort of amusement and said, "And that means Harry was both telling my dad the truth and knows how to... _read_ , as Tracey put it... someone's 'body language'."

Daphne asked, "All three of you are happy with this arrangement?"

All three replied in the affirmative.

She then said, "Well, then; I can only hope Harry is as open to discussing this for he and me."

"As you now know," said Neville, "Harry is not an idiot. You've now seen and talked with the real Harry Potter. He'll hear you out and give the matter a lot of thought.

"Your _bigger_ , probably only, problem is going to be Hermione. She's a muggleborn, remember? They don't have concubinage. Mum even told me it's illegal in their world.

"You're going to need to be able to explain it to her in a fashion she'll understand. And you're going to need to give her a logical reason why she should be accepting of it."

Daphne winced. Her one 'card' she could play was that she and Hermione were both in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy; and the two had studied together for both those subjects.

In her mind she began to formulate her arguments for the girl.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry and Hermione had spent the first half of the morning going through their spell books for all their wand-based classes at Hogwarts, revising the practical side of the work. They transfigured for Transfiguration, they charmed for Charms and moved onto hexes, curses and shielding for DADA.

When Hermione began to flag, Harry called on Willy to organise a morning tea for them - one the little elf insisted they partake of in the informal dining room. And then they moved onto theory revision.

That led to lunch, again in the informal dining room, before returning to the duelling room to practice more hexes, curses and shielding; this time against each other, rather than the training dummies.

However, they only did that for about ten minutes before the auror with them in the room called a halt and offered to teach them and provide better training for the rest of the day.

That had the two of them then practicing against he. And he'd hit them with stinging hexes if they weren't trying their best against him.

"You're _not_ going to hurt me," he firmly declared. "I hold a dual Mastery in Combat Magics and Defence! I might only hold the rank of Senior Auror within the aurors, but part of that is because I cannot be promoted any faster than I am now. I spent the first five years out of Hogwarts working on my Masteries, so I'm probably the most highly skilled of all the aurors on the force; and I include Mad-Eye Moody and Bones herself in that!

"So, either try your best, or be prepared to need plentiful application of soothing balm on your welts! Because, as from now, stinging hexes is what I'm going to hit you with, if I see an opening in your defences I can exploit.

"Your next issue," he continued, looking to Harry, "Is that you have a tendency to go 'all out' right from the start. I noticed that when you whittled down that rock on the banks of the Black Lake at Hogwarts. That's all well and good when you're up against a mediocre wizard, but is unwise against anyone who has a firm grasp of strategy and tactics. All I had to do was spend most of my time shielding and dodging, waiting for you to tire yourself. Once you did, you became a much easier target. That's when I had you beat. Don't do that, in future.

"Next, you tired out too fast. While Quidditch gives you _some_ added fitness, it's nowhere _near_ enough for what you need when facing someone of _my_ calibre. You need to get more aerobically fit; to build stamina. That is, you need to become fitter in the style that allows you to keep going beyond a mere couple of minutes. You need to get your fitness to a level where you can keep going at near full speed for _at least_ fifteen minutes. With developing finesse and strategy you could easily take me on within a year or two. At the moment, I can easily keep wiping the floor with _you_.

"Now, let's go again." And the auror, who barely showed any fatigue, gestured for both of them to stand and ready themselves.

Once they were, he snapped, "Begin!"

By the end of the training both teens were quite exhausted, Hermione more so. But it showed Harry, now that he'd recovered from the effects of malnutrition and an unhealthy lifestyle, needed to dedicate more time into getting physically fit. Hermione then stated she'd be joining him.

"But, where?" she asked.

"The Room of Requirement," he firmly replied.

She sighed and said, "Of course."

The auror, after rehydrating a little himself, came over and said, "You, Lord Potter, have power to spare. However, your focussing more on that power, rather than on finesse, is your weakness. Power versus power you had me beat, hands down, on your own. Now you need to focus on strategy and, as I mentioned, finesse."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Returning to the Granger residence in time for Harry to make a start on dinner - he was determined Dobby wasn't going to rob him of the chance to cook the last dinner before they returned to Hogwarts - they were home well before Wendell and Monica were due.

He had no idea Hermione had already had a word with Dobby to alert him to letting Harry cook dinner that night. "It's his last night here, Dobby," she explained. "You know he'll want to; _need_ to, even. _Let him_."

That also meant, once he had the dinner in the oven, he was able to head up to his room to take a quick shower.

Hermione also took a shower, seeing as both returned quite sweaty from their exertions, but must have spent longer under the water as she was a little while before she came back down.

When she walked into the kitchen to find him doing _something_ with raw vegetables, she looked beautiful and her bushy hair was significantly tamed.

He practically goggled at her, which made her blush.

He exclaimed, "What happened to your hair?!"

With a light jut of her chin as if in defiance, she replied, "Betsy used her magic on it. She also used some potion she collected from Pottermore that's supposed to tame unruly hair."

He stood staring back in shock for a moment more before he realised he was doing it and gave himself a shake. "Must be Sleak-Ezy," he suggested. "The Potters were involved in developing and initially marketing it."

Getting her blush under control, she smiled back and said, "Yes. She told me that, too."

"Hunh!" he exclaimed. "I was about to send one of the aurors up to see if you'd slipped and disappeared down a drain hole or something."

She gave a snort of amusement and said, "So. I take it, you like?"

"Yes!" he immediately declared. "But, that's if you like it, too. You don't have to go to the trouble if you don't want to. But, it's very nice to see you looking so beautiful."

She smiled back. "Well, then," she said. "It looks like Betsy is coming to Hogwarts with us. That is, if you don't mind."

"Nope!" he happily declared.

As she helped him prepare dinner, he said, "You know... your father's going to take one look at you, looking as beautiful as you do now, and be thinking about threatening me to keep my hands off you again."

She giggled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	44. An Oops and a Myocardial Infarction

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Four - An Oops and a Myocardial Infarction**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Grangers arrived home, Wendell took one look at his daughter, both radiant from the exercise and looking gorgeous, and goggled in shock. Then he turned an almost scowl on Harry.

Harry just looked innocently back and shrugged. Wendell's behaviour was exactly as he expected.

Monica, not so much. She took one look at her daughter and smirked before dragging her upstairs 'to chat'.

As soon as they were gone, Wendell asked him, "What happened to Hermione's hair?"

"Betsy fixed it with elf magic and a hair management potion called Sleak-Ezy," he immediately replied. "It looks good, doesn't it?"

"Hmmmph," Wendell grumbled. "Remember: As her betrothed, it's your job to make sure no harm befalls her. If you need help hiding the bodies, let me know."

Harry grinned and replied, "No worries. I remember."

Both 'men' knew the other knew exactly what they were both alluding to.

When both ladies came back downstairs, Monica was demanding to know more about the potion and if it worked on non-magicals.

"No idea," said Harry. "I don't know why not, though. Try it and see. Call Betsy and ask as she'd probably know and could even source it for you."

Monica did exactly that and Betsy couldn't say it wouldn't work. She also promised to purchase some for her and come to apply it if called, with Hermione's permission."

" _My_ permission?" asked Hermione.

"She's _your_ Ladies' elf, Hermione," Harry explained. "If you order her to answer someone else's call, she'll do it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dinner that night was a bit of a feast. However, the only people sitting at the table were the Grangers and Harry. The aurors said they'd eat in the 'Quarters', so Harry and the Grangers could have this last meal together in private.

As it was winding down, another well-cooked and succulent roast beef with all the trimmings, Harry made sure the two Granger adults were finished with theirs and about to have their teas when he gave his throat a little clear and said, "Wendell... Monica... Thank you, so very much, for allowing me to come and stay. _And_ for putting up with having strangers in your home for this past near month and a half―"

"You're very welcome, Harry," said Wendell, cutting him off. "And the aurors and other guests have not been a bother."

"You've brought us new friends and acquaintances, Harry," said Monica. "Plus, we've both been given a better look and understanding of the world our daughter is now a part of."

He blushed and looked down. "Still―"

"Still nothing," Wendell firmly said. "Monica and I are now a great deal more relieved our daughter is going to be alright in your world. It was something that plagued us with... yes, even nightmares... this past few years.

"This past five weeks has given us both a lot of peace. Especially knowing that manipulative old coot of a Headmaster of yours is now effectively dealt with."

"And the wards," added Monica. "And the floo out the back."

Still blushing he said, "If you're safe, Hermione's happy. Plus, I've got one more thing to give you and a couple of things to tell you to keep you safe."

He then reached into his pocket and drew out two items before offering, one each, to the two adults. They were little lapel pins.

"Each of these is a fully charged portkey. If someone, for some reason, manages to get through your wards with ill intent and you're home, the bringing down of those wards will activate them. As long as you're wearing them, you'll be portkeyed direct to Pottermore and under the far more powerful wards there.

"If the wards come under attack, an alert built into them will also alert both myself and Sirius that they're such. And both of us will be able to call on the aurors to get here with alacrity. But, the portkeys will get you away to safety even if something goes wrong with that, or the aurors are delayed."

Both accepted them with near reverence and looked at him with gratitude. Hermione, however, turned in her chair, leaned over to him and planted a major kiss on him.

With eyes shining brightly she pulled back and quietly, but heartfeltingly, said, "Thank you."

Wendell gave his own throat a clear and softly said, "Yes. Thank you, Harry."

Getting his blush under control, he frowned and said, "Dumbledore worries me. But, he's not the only threat to you out there from our world. While Dumbledore will try and use you, there are those who may come after you with more life-threatening intent. Dumbledore's attempts to get in through the wards, twice, is only an inkling of that."

"We'll wear them always, Harry," said Monica.

After a quick nod he said, "Secondly, if you're not somehow wearing the pins and the wards start to go, I've instructed the Potter elves to get you out of here if you're still here. If you're at, say, the hospital if it happens, they'll alert you to it without letting anyone else see them. They're pretty good with things like that."

After that quite emotional moment, the two adult Grangers immediately donned them.

"Well!" said Monica with a sigh. "What time, did you say, you had to be ready to floo to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Harry smiled at her, grateful for the obvious intent to change the subject.

"7.30am sharp," he replied. "Dobby... and, probably, Betsy... will bring our trunks once we're gone. It's safer than taking them with us through the floo unless we were to shrink them and put them in our pockets. I'm, for one, just as likely to trip over mine and break my fool neck stepping out of the floo at the other end if they don't, even if it _is_ in my pocket."

That had the other three grin back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For his last morning Harry was determined that today, of all days, he was going to beat that half pint, sawn off, little joy-killer of an elf of his to the kitchen. He'd set the alarm to go off an hour earlier than normal.

When going to bed he chuckled and thought, 'Got ya _now_ , pipsqueak!'

When the alarm went off, on as quiet a setting as he thought he could get away with, he was quick to deactivate it, pull his invisibility cloak over himself, put on as many masking charms on himself as he thought he could get away with - scent, noise, body heat, etcetera - and hurried down to the kitchen.

Almost giggling to himself he hurried into the kitchen... and stopped dead in shock.

Dobby was already there and preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Master Harry!" he chirped, working with a skillet and the fry pan for the hash browns. The eggs were being poached, the bacon was on the grill, he even had tomatoes being grilled, as well.

Yanking the cloak off and cancelling the charms with a powerful finite he firmly said, "Damn it!"

Glaring at the back of the elf with suspicion he checked the clock on the wall... and found it was set to a time half an hour later than the one in his room.

He again glared at the elf before he hurried back up to his room... and found the clock was set the same as one in the kitchen. That meant he either didn't set the time of the alarm right, or _someone_ had changed the time for it to go off.

Hurrying back down to the kitchen he found Dobby now checking the poaching eggs and demanded, "Did you change the time on by clock to go off half an hour later?"

Too innocently to be believable, Dobby turned to face him and asked, "Is Master Harry feeling alright?"

" _Damn it!_ "

Still with his cloak in his hand, Harry stomped off back to the stairs to go back to his bedroom to get showered and dressed for the day.

It was while he was showering, and trying to figure out where his plan had gone wrong, that he had an epiphany. "That... little... shit!" he quietly but vehemently muttered to himself. "He's charmed my _clock_! That's how he knows when I get up and can beat me to the kitchen! Cheeky... little... _bastard_!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When he got out of the shower and dried, as soon as he stepped through the ensuite door and back into the bedroom he noticed everything was packed in a 'new' trunk and one full set of his Hogwarts Uniform, together with fresh underwear, was laid on his bed. One pair of his shoes were tucked under the side of the bed, ready for him to don.

" _Now_ he's just rubbing my nose in it!" he huffed.

He dressed then went over to inspect his 'new' trunk. Flipping it open he saw the thing had wizarding expansion charms and compartments in it.

All his new clothes, both wizarding and muggle, were now neatly packed inside. So were his school books, parchment, ink, quills, cauldron, scales, potion ingredients' case, telescope, received Christmas gifts, other paraphernalia... and even his Firebolt. He was stunned.

It took him at least a full minute before he slowly closed the lid and latched it again.

Finally able to shake off his apparent shock he gave a huge sigh and, more calmly, began to make his way down to the dinette for breakfast.

However, he'd only dropped two steps down the stairs from the first floor landing when he heard Hermione suddenly cry, " _Bet-seeee_!"

That had him immediately spin about and race up the stairs to the second floor without making too much noise about it. If there were intruders, he didn't want to alert them to his quick approach.

The door to Hermione's bedroom was open, so he jumped within with his wand drawn, crouched and ready to battle. He didn't even realise he'd drawn it.

Hermione was in the room wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown that came down to mid thigh, with her hair trussed up in a white towel. She was looking back at him in shock.

After his quick check found the room to be clear of Death Eaters or similar, he looked back at her. That's when he noticed what she was wearing; but, even more, that what he could see of her body was showing signs of having only just come out of the shower - her skin was flushed a healthy pink and was lightly steaming. Then realised she was probably naked under that dressing gown as he could also spot her own Hogwarts uniform was laid out on her bed with her pink underwear on top.

He immediately blushed and stuttered, "Errm―"

Getting her own shock under control before he could get his under such, she firmly said, "Best go downstairs and wait for me to get dressed, Harry. I need to talk to Betsy."

"Errr... _yup_!" he said, before he spun away and hurried down the stairs as quietly as he could. He was just in time to pass Monica on her way up from the first floor. She was wearing her own, but bigger and longer, fluffy dressing gown with a look of confusion on her face. But, Harry could see she was at least somewhat dressed under her robe.

He only paused long enough to blush again and quietly said, "Oops!" Then hurried down as quietly as he could and raced for the kitchen.

He was just thankful he hadn't also come across Wendell. He'd be told off, just for the evidence of the blush he knew he was now sporting.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Monica rounded the top stair and saw her daughter's bedroom door, as usual, wide open she was also greeted to the sight of her daughter doffing her robe and standing in the room, side on and naked. Her skin was the pink of a hot shower and she still had wisps of steam rising from her skin.

Quietly stepping in through the door, as her daughter bent over to pick up her underwear from off the bed, she quietly said, "Well―"

With a very shocked but quiet, " _Eeek!_ " Hermione's reaction was near-instant. She dropped to the floor, grabbed her robe and jumped back up holding it before her as she turned to the door, blushing furiously away. It almost appeared as if she bounced down and up.

Knowing she'd caught her daughter out, Monica smirked and continued to say what she was going to say. "I certainly hope what I just saw was not what _Harry_ just saw."

Furiously blushing, Hermione squeaked out, "No!... I-I was wearing my robe when he saw me."

Stepping in further, Monica reached for the door, closed it and turned back to face her daughter. "I did warn you that, one day, if you continued to leave your door open while you were getting dressed you were going to give someone an 'eyeful'.

Hermione, still holding the dressing gown looked down in somewhat shame and quietly said, "Yes."

Monica gave a snort of amusement and said, "You'd better get dressed and go down and see Harry. You just _embarrassed_ the boy again."

Then she left, closing the door behind her.

With a pained sigh, Hermione threw her robe on the bed and turned back to don her clothes.

'Betsy, first; then, Harry,' she thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At 7.30am, on the dot, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks was watching as the floo 'whoomphed' with a burst of flame and the flames turned green. A moment later an auror stepped out, then Lord Potter, then Miss Granger and, finally, a second auror.

As they were stepping out, she came out from behind her desk and was waiting before it by the time the second auror stepped out.

Once the floo reverted back to orange flames she quietly said to the two teens, "Welcome back to Hogwarts."

Both grinned happily back. Both were also already dressed in their Hogwarts robes, with Lord Potter wearing the Potter crest on the opposite breast of his Gryffindor crest and the Black crest subservient. While Miss Granger wore the Potter crest on her right sleeve up near her shoulder, signifying she was under a Betrothal Agreement or contract to House Potter.

But, that was what they were wearing. Lord Potter had clearly grown a few more inches, filled out across the shoulders, lost the spectacles and... yes... apparently also lost that famous scar. And, while Miss Granger's physical statistics hadn't changed, her hair now fell in loose waves to lay on her shoulders and was clipped back at the temples by matching gold clips. Her changes were small, but no less startling.

"Your luggage, dears?" she asked

Harry gave a nod and called, "Dobby... Betsy..."

With a double flash, both elves arrived with their two trunks.

With a nod of her own, she called, "Toby."

A third elf arrived. This one, clearly a Hogwarts elf, was looking to her for instructions.

To the elf she indicated the two Potter elves and said, "Show these two that Lords' Quarters apartment I had the school elves ready for me, would you?"

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," the elf replied, before he turned and looked at Dobby and Betsy for a moment. Then both Potter elves nodded back and all three, plus the two trunks, disappeared.

Hermione appeared confused for a moment before she looked to Marchbanks and asked, "Headmistress? You asked... Toby... to show both Dobby and Betsy the Lords' Quarters...?"

in a tone that sounded as if she was saying it was obvious, Marchbanks replied, "Yes, dear. Lord Potter is being given an apartment with three bedrooms. As his recognised betrothed, you're allowed to share with him."

Hermione stood there, mouth open a little and blinked for a moment. "Ummm..."

Harry, realising the problem, said to her, "Hermione, if you want to be in the Gryffindor girls' dorms with Parvati, Lavender, Sophie and Fay, I understand. We can have Betsy move your effects to there, if you prefer."

Looking to him she said, "Ummm... no! I... i-if you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay with you."

"I thought you knew to expect that, dear," said Marchbanks. "Have I offended?"

Spinning back, Hermione replied, "Ummm... no. I... just didn't expect it. That's all."

"And I didn't know, either," said Harry. "I _should_ have... and didn't."

"Actually..." said Hermione. "I'm... thinking... this will be a much better idea. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," said a slightly confused Marchbanks.

Hermione grinned at her.

One of the aurors asked, "And where _are_ the Lords' Quarters, Headmistress?"

"On the fifth floor on the way to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers," she replied. "Go up the grand staircase to the fifth floor, head towards the two towers and I'll have an elf meet you on the floor to show you the rest of the way."

The auror gave a nod and said "Thank you, Ma'am," And he and the other auror left through the door to the stairs.

Looking to the two teens she said, "I believe it's now time we head for the Great Hall. There's been a lot of speculation as to when you two would arrive."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Harry.

Both teens then followed her out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they walked, Hermione asked the little old witch who was their new Headmistress more questions about the Lords' Quarters and why someone, who was only betrothed, was expected to stay there with their betrothed.

"Aren't you worried what we might get up to?" she asked.

"You're _betrothed_ , Miss Granger," replied the witch. "I might not be fully aware of what your Betrothal Agreement states, but I have a fair idea of the gist of it. Part of it states Lord Potter may act for your protection, does it not?"

"Well... yes," Hermione replied.

"Then, where better for you than to be close by so he can protect you than in the room next to his?" she asked.

"Oh," said Hermione. "I didn't think of that."

"Hmm!" said Marchbanks in a verbal nod.

When Hermione didn't seem to want to ask any further questions she stopped and waited for the two teens to stop as well, they did only two paces forward, and looked back at her. Both were looking at her with quizzical expressions.

She was a moment before she quietly said, "Alliance Secret."

That had Harry give a little start of shock as Hermione looked even more confused.

Marchbanks looked to Hermione and said, "That means, what we discuss here cannot be discussed with anyone outside of the Alliance, dear."

"Oh," said Hermione, understanding.

Marchbanks then looked back at Harry and said, "I have received correspondence from Lord Longbottom. He has informed me that he is currently in negotiations with Mister Abbott about a Betrothal Agreement between Heir Neville Longbottom and young Miss Abbott. Further, he is in simultaneous negotiations with Madam Bones about a Concubine Bond Agreement between Heir Longbottom and Heiress Susan Bones.

Both were surprised, but not so much.

"I see this is not news to you," said Marchbanks.

"Not that it would happen, but that it is happening _now_ is," replied Harry.

"Hmm," said Marchbanks. "Lord Longbottom has requested that, when the Agreements are signed, I call on you to suggest you recommend Heir Longbottom request Lord's Quarters of his own for he and the two young ladies. I will approve it."

That surprised both.

"Why?" asked Harry. "I mean, why me?"

"Lord Longbottom does not want it to seem as if he's over-fathering his son. However, if the _suggestion_ comes from you..."

Harry nodded and said, "Then Neville won't think it's an order from his father. It'll be _his_ choice. He wants Neville to make these sort of decisions on his own."

"Precisely," she nodded.

"Uh-huh," muttered Harry. "I'm happy to do so. I also expect Neville will leap at the opportunity _if_ he doesn't think it'll get him into trouble. The other three boys in the dorm are all slobs, whereas Neville and I are not."

"Then you'll need to convince him it won't hurt to ask," she said.

He nodded and said, "Will do."

She then hesitated again and asked, "Do you know _why_ you've been offered an apartment with _three_ bedrooms?"

Both teens immediately looked shocked. "Errr... you know something about a possible approach for a Concubine Bond Agreement for me, don't you?"

"I do," she firmly stated. "However, since that approach does not appear to have already been made, it is not my place to expand on that."

"Noted," he said. "Not even a hint?"

She smirked back and replied, "I'm sure you can figure it out, if you haven't already."

"Greengrass," he sighed.

She just smirked back. "Shall we continue to the Great Hall?" she innocently asked.

As she walked between the two teens and continued on her way, both turned to again follow her. Both teens, at the same time, glanced at one another.

A few seconds later and as he followed, Harry softly but firmly said, "You're an evil woman, Lady Griselda Marchbanks."

She just cackled. It was so much _fun_ 'tweaking' the youngsters.

'Oh, how I _missed_ this!' she thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking the long way, so they'd walk in through the main doors of the Great Hall from the entrance hall, it was about ten minutes before they arrived.

As soon as they walked in following the Headmistress, the Hall fell silent. Marchbanks just ignored it and continued on her way between the tables to the head table, while Harry and Hermione peeled off at the head end of the House tables to go to the Gryffindor table. They already saw Neville was sitting there waiting for them with a grin on his face.

They'd no sooner separated from the Headmistress before the first of the other students tried to approach. It was Angelina Johnson.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "I want―"

" _Back_ _off_ and let us _sit down_!" he snapped out.

That immediately brought her to a sudden halt. Though he wasn't looking at her, she had an expression of shock on her face.

Reaching a grinning Neville, Harry made sure Hermione walked around the table with him, so their backs were to the wall, sat her first next to Neville and sat alongside her on the other side. They'd sat next to the other boy, who had also chosen to sit with his back to the wall, to show solidarity. They didn't know, however, he'd saved them seats.

"Morning," grinned Neville, just after they sat. "Making waves, already, I see?"

Having already eaten before they flooed to the castle, both teens only dragged over a cup and saucer and began to make cups of tea each. Both knew they were going to be immediately bothered by other students all demanding answers to their questions and wouldn't get much of a chance to eat before they had to go to class.

From an inside pocket of his robes, Neville drew out two small sheets of parchment, checked them and offered one each to the two. "Your class schedules," he said.

Hermione was all set to snatch it out of his hand before she hesitated with a small start, then more calmly accepted it. "Thank you, Neville," she said.

Harry smirked to her and nodded. He approved. And she smiled back.

After just finishing making their teas, Harry asked, "How did everything go on the trip here and yesterday?"

Neville had only just opened his mouth to reply when they heard the cough of someone trying to get their attention opposite.

With a mental sigh, Harry turned to see who it was. Ernest MacMillan. The boy looked determined, angry and not a little scared. 'Ah!'

Sitting back and up a little straighter he looked the boy full-on and asked, "Something I can help you with, Heir MacMillan?"

Self-fortifying himself first, the other boy said, "Lord Potter. I have come at the request of my Lord to offer you my heartfelt apology for my behaviour I have directed towards you between the start of this school year and today. I―"

Harry interrupted and asked, "What about Second Year, Heir MacMillan? Do you not remember your behaviour towards me throughout that year? Does calling me the Heir of Slytherin not ring any bells with you? Do you not recall what you called me... to my face... in public? And what about the hexes and such in the corridors? How _many_ did you cast at me?

"Secondly, you 'come at the request of your Lord?' At least you're honest in stating apologising to me is not something you actually want to do.

"If you want to apologise, Heir MacMillan, then actually _apologise_. Make it from the heart or it'll be worthless."

MacMillan, clearly angry, had to close his eyes as he managed to rein his temper in. He knew he had to do this, or his grandfather was going to disown him on the spot as soon as he learned of it. He... _had_... to do this.

Getting himself back under control, he looked back, took a deep breath and firmly said, "Lord Potter. I have come... to offer you _my_ heartfelt apology for my behaviour I have directed to you over... our time together in the school. I have behaved with... _dishonour_ and in a manner that has brought my House into conflict with you."

As he talked he seemed to get more into it and even managed to calm a little.

"Though... I see now that I was in the wrong and you did not deserve the treatment I caused to befall you. You were undeserving of any of it.

"My... _I_ hope you accept my apology in the spirit it is given and we both may put this matter behind us."

With that last line, MacMillan almost seemed to slump inwards. Obviously, his apology was done.

Harry gave it a long moment for the boy to collect himself before he replied. "Apology accepted. You may inform your Lord I have accepted your apology _in the spirit it was given_ and invite him to speak more of this matter with Lord Longbottom at Lord Longbottom's convenience. Anything else?"

MacMillan looked back for a moment and replied, "No, Lord Potter. Thank you." Then, without waiting for Harry to say anything else, spun about and hurried away.

Harry gave a snort of amusement and returned to his tea.

Neville leaned around Hermione and said, "I think you've just caused anyone who had visions of coming over to demand answers from you to rethink their plan." Then he flicked his eyes to the rest of the Hall.

When Harry glanced up through his eyebrows and looked about he could see what Neville meant. There were quite a few who were staring at him and appeared very reluctant to get on his bad side.

They now knew, more than ever, the meek little orphan boy was gone.

They could also see he was a great deal taller, had filled right out, wasn't wearing his glasses any more and sat with a firm posture. This was no longer the Harry Potter they once thought him to be.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore did not sleep well. He never did in these cells. They never turned the light off completely, only dimmed it down so they could see him if they ever took a peek through the little viewing slot in the door for that purpose.

However, his sleep that night was even worse. That Bones had declared him to be a Dark Lord had really hit home. It was even worse when he quickly realised that, with being declared a Dark Lord, it now meant the prophecy could now be about _him_ and not Tom, as he truly believed.

When the little slot for an auror to peek within would be opened about an hour after he'd been given his meagre breakfast, he knew―

He heard the bolt on the outside of the door give its distinctive deep 'shh- _clunk'_ , signalling the door was about to be opened. And then it was.

The same two burly aurors as the previous day stepped in. The senior of the two said simply, "Prisoner, stand."

With a sigh he rose to his feet and held out his hands held close before him, bent at the elbows with his wrists inches apart. A few seconds later and the magic-inhibiting manacles were firmly affixed.

As soon as they were, both aurors stepped to either side of him, gripped him by his upper arms and marched him out of the cell and towards the Interrogation Rooms.

This time, during his move from his cell to the Interrogation Rooms, he never said a word.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A few minutes after MacMillan left, the mail arrived. Neither teen received anything as they'd received it before flooing to the castle.

It was as he was returning to his tea, Angie Johnson regained her courage to approach.

"Harry?" she carefully asked.

"What can I do for you, Angie?" he calmly asked.

As he was neither smiling or appeared angry, she was at somewhat of a loss on how to proceed.

"I... want to talk to you about you withdrawing from the team," she said.

"What about it?" Again, no inflection.

"I want you to reconsider," she stated.

"I have," he replied. "However, as I stated to you in the letter I sent you, I stand by my decision.

"I _really_ did not appreciate my so-called House-mates practically berating me and demanding answers to their questions that day Hermione and I returned from the Wizengamot trial sessions.

"I am _not_ a walking version of the _Daily Prophet_ they can command to do their bidding like I'm a bloody house elf, or something.

"If you need a new seeker, as I said in my letter, I strongly suggest you approach young Miss Ginny Weasley. I've seen her in action and believe she will make an _excellent_ seeker for the Lions."

Angie, though clearly angry at what she perceived as a 'brush off', didn't retort. Instead she simply gave a single sharp nod in return and walked away back down the table - marched, really.

Hermione quietly said, "You know it means you can never go back to being a seeker for the Lions, don't you?"

Harry gave a quiet sigh and said, "I didn't want to be the seeker in the _first_ place, Love. I was bullied into it by McGonagall. She told Wood I was to be the new seeker for the Lions, _without_ even bothering to ask me first, and that was that.

"I like _flying_ , Love. And chasing the snitch gave me something to do while doing that. But, I can still do that by simply releasing a snitch on my own and chasing after it."

Surprised, Hermione said, "I thought you _liked_ being seeker."

He smiled back and replied, "No; the _fake_ Harry did, because it helped his façade"

"Ah!" she said. A moment later she added, "I'm glad. I didn't like how dangerous it was for you; nor how much you seemed to get hurt, all the time."

He leaned across a little and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush a little and look away.

Looking back around her, he looked to Neville and said, "Now. Before we were interrupted, you were going to tell me about how the past couple of days went."

Again, Neville was about to open his mouth when Professor Babbling approached and said, "Lord Potter. I'm here to escort you and your betrothed to your new accommodation. You'll also be needing to collect your books for your morning classes."

With a sigh, Harry looked to her and said, "Very well, Professor." Turning to Neville he clearly said, "I apologise for yet another interruption to our conversation, Heir Longbottom. Perhaps we'll be able to complete it during next break."

As the Professor gave a little start of shock, Neville grinned and replied, "I look forward to it, Lord Potter. Perhaps we'll be able to complete it during morning tea."

Harry gave a smile back, rose, stepped back over the back of the bench seating and turned to the Professor as Hermione rose beside him.

She waited for them both to walk around the table and then lightly gestured towards the main doors before walking that way, herself.

The two teens followed, knowing they had many eyes watching them as they did so. Both ignored them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Dumbledore was again manacled to the ring-bolt on the table, as with the previous day the same aurors entered and took up positions. This time they were immediately followed by the Dicta-quill operator and the Master Healer carrying her rack of vials of Veritaserum. Then Madam Bones entered with her file and went directly to her seat on the opposite side of the table.

Without even offering a greeting, this time, she opened her folder, made herself comfortable and asked, "Ready for your next Veritaserum dose, Albus?"

"No," he lowly replied.

"Too bad," she smirked.

After everything was set up, the Dicta-quill was activated and the dose of five drops of Veritaserum were administered Bones began her interrogation.

"What was the _true_ purpose of you having caused the erection of those series of so-called traps in the third floor corridor as you announced on the first of September, 1991, to the students of Hogwarts?"

As Dumbledore mentally struggled to not directly answer the question he replied, "I informed the staff the traps were erected to protect a valuable artefact given to me by a dear friend―"

"Was that response meant to direct me away from the truth?"

"Y... Y... Y-y-yes."

"What were you trying not to tell me?"

"T... T... T...Thhhhh-the traps were... a... s... series... of tests."

"Tests for whom?"

"H... H... Haaaarry P... Puhhh...ter."

"What was the purpose of testing Lord Potter with those series of so-called traps in the third floor corridor as you announced on the first of September, 1991, to the students of Hogwarts?"

"T... t... t... toooo test... h... his... braaaa-ver-y."

"Do you see, Albus? Fighting the potion is _pointless_! You are only delaying the inevitable."

"Y... Y-yes."

"Did you know Quirinus Quirrell was possessed?"

"Y-yes."

"From _when_ did you know Quirinus Quirrell was possessed?"

"Ffff... fff... ffffirst... of... Sepppp-tember―"

"Did you know Quirinus Quirrell was possessed from the first of September, 1991?"

"Y... Yyyy-yes."

Bones was a few moments before she asked, "When were you aware the troll was released into the school, as reported by Quirinus Quirrell on the thirty first of October, 1991?"

"Ah... At th... the Feast."

She paused a moment while she thought and then asked, " _At what time_ were you _first_ aware the troll was released into the school, as reported by Quirinus Quirrell on the thirty first of October, 1991?"

"Ssss... sssiiii.. sixxxx thhh-... thurrrty seh... sehven, thhhhat n... night."

Scowling, she demanded, "What time did Quirrell burst into the Great Hall to make his announcement about a troll being loose in the dungeons?"

"Sssseh... Sseh-ven nnnnuh.. niiiine...teen."

"So, you were aware a troll... a second troll, if you consider the first troll being the one that was part of those traps of yours... was within the school grounds approximately three-quarters of an hour before Quirrell made his shocking entrance into the Great Hall?"

"Yyy... yes!"

"Why did you not head it off and deal with it as soon, or very soon after, you knew it had entered the grounds, Albus?"

"Aaaa... I... wwwwanted... to... sss- sssseee... wh- whhaaat... T-T- Tommm... w... would do... w-whuh... w-with it."

"And if, instead of releasing it into the corridors of the school, Quirrell had brought it direct to the Great Hall?"

"H-heee... didn't."

"Did you know where it was, at all times it was within the school?"

"Y... yyyyes."

"At that time, did you know that a student was not in the Great Hall, but was on the second floor in a girls' bathroom?"

"Y... yes."

"Did you know that the troll was making it's way towards her?"

"Y-y-yuh-... yyyesss."

"Did you know Lord Potter was going to go and find the girl, when it became apparent to him that Miss Granger was not in the Great Hall?"

"Y-yyy... Nnnno."

Frowning at the response, Bones had an epiphany. "Did you use any form of compulsion... No. Did you directly use any form of _mind magic_ on any student to inform Lord Potter, then Mister Potter, that a student was in that second floor girls' bathroom?"

"Nnnn... Yyyeeesss."

"On _which_ student did you use such mind magics to inform Lord Potter a student was in that second floor girls' bathroom?"

"M-Missss... Br-Brown."

"And which form of mind magic did you use against Miss Brown?"

"C... Cuh... Com...pul...shun.. charm."

"Why did you use an illegal compulsion charm on Miss Brown to inform Mister Potter that Miss Granger was in that girls' bathroom?"

"Sssso... yyy... yuh-oung... H... Ha... Harr-reee... w-would... go.. ressss-cue... h-her."

"Why would you send Lord Potter to go rescue her?"

"Tuh... T-tooo... tessssst... h-his.. b-b-braaaaay-very."

Surprised, she blurted, "Are you _trying_ to get Lord Potter killed, Albus?"

"N...n...nnn-Yyyy... _Yeeehhs!_ "

Utterly shocked, the aurors and even the Master Healer in the room all gasped in shock. Bones was a few moments stunned silent.

" _Why_ are you trying to get Lord Potter killed, Albus?" she demanded.

"... ... ...B... Beeee... C-c-c―"

Dumbledore then appeared to go into some form of fit.

The Master Healer immediately stepped forward, rapidly casting over him as he went into some form of paroxysm. Then, without a word, suddenly stunned him.

She immediately whirled to stare at Bones and snapped, "He's having a heart attack. I need to get him to Mungo's... _now_."

" _Shhhhit!_ " said Bones.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Harry and Hermione began to follow the professor up the grand staircase, as soon as they were apart from any of the students moving about on the stairs, the Professor looked to Harry and said, "I apologise for interrupting your conversation, Lord Potter. I thought, once Miss Johnson had departed, your conversation had ended."

"Apology accepted, Professor Babbage," he immediately replied. "However, you should know, both Miss Johnson and Mister MacMillan before her were both interrupting the same conversation that had started between Miss Granger and me and Heir Longbottom almost as soon as I sat. You were just the third to do so."

She just gave a nod and small smile back. So, Harry knew she wasn't too upset about it; unlike how McGonagall would have reacted - with a snooty huff.

Once on the fifth floor she led them along the main corridor in a part of the castle Harry did not often traverse and to quite the fancy wide wooden door. It was almost half again wide as a normal door; about the same width as one of the doors into the Great Hall from the entrance hall, but nowhere near as tall. In the past, he'd normally be one floor up when heading for the Gryffindor tower.

An auror seemed to be standing watch opposite it; watching both directions and the door, itself.

Entering after the Professor, Harry was surprised to see the floor change from bare stone to a carpet runner along a long and wide corridor. There were also skylights in the ceiling, letting in natural sunlight, and silver brackets along the wall just above head height containing gas lamps. The skylights had to be magical, course; as there was another two floors directly above this one.

She walked down past about four doors on either side before she arrived at one numbered '9'.

Turning back to slightly face them, she indicated it and said, "This is it. Lord Potter, you need to claim it as your own by placing your wand hand palm flat on the door, pushing a little with your magic and claiming it."

Harry gave her a nod and put his hand on the door and 'pushed'. "I am Lord Harrison James Potter. I claim this suite for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Harry felt his palm tingle a little before he 'felt' the acceptance.

As he stepped away, the professor said, "Now you, Miss Granger. You just announce yourself and Lord Potter has to again put his hand on the door and announce you're granted access."

Hermione stepped forward, putting her own hand on the door, and firmly said, "I am Hermione Jean Granger, betrothed of Lord Harrison James Potter."

Then she removed her hand and stepped back giving her palm a scratch with her off hand as she did so.

Harry then stepped forward and put his hand back. "I am Lord Harrison James Potter, I grant Hermione Jean Granger access as my betrothed."

As Harry stepped back again, the professor gave a nod and said, "The suite, or apartment, is now keyed to only allow the two of you access. If anyone else touches the doorknob they'll be stunned and the staff will be alerted to that.

"You need to open the door first, Lord Potter."

Harry stepped forward again, gripped the door-handle and gave it a twist before then giving it a push. The door swung inwards and away.

" _In_ you go," said the professor.

As Harry walked through the doorway and inside, Hermione followed right behind; then the Professor. He was surprised to also see the auror, who had been standing guard outside, also step in and begin casting detection charms about the place.

' _Really?_ ' he thought, not knowing Hermione was also thinking pretty much the same thing.

Both Dobby and Betsy then appeared with twin flashes and big smiles on their small faces.

"Master Harry! Miss-tress Herm'nee! Welcome!" said an excited Dobby.

The Professor gave a quiet cough to catch their attention.

When both teens immediately turned around and looked towards her, she said, "I'll leave you to quickly explore. Classes start in a little over fifteen minutes and I believe you both have a double of Transfiguration, then morning tea, then a double of Herbology before lunch."

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione.

"Yes, thank you, Professor," added Harry.

The Professor gave a small smile before she let herself out, pulling the door shut behind her.

As both turned back, Harry looked at Dobby and said, "How about a quick tour? Then we need to collect our books and go."

Less than five minutes later, both teens were walking out, pulling the door shut behind them.

Dobby and Betsy had both loaded their book satchels with the right texts, ink, quills and sufficient parchment.

Hermione looked to Harry and said, "Wow! I don't know what your room is like, but mine feels like 'five star'!"

"The same," he grinned. "We need to bring the others up here, especially Neville, so he can see what it's like, first hand."

"You, too, can live like this?" she smirked.

"Exactly," he grinned.

She gave a nod and said, "We'd best hurry. As Professor Babbling said, we have Transfiguration first, so at least we only have to drop down one floor. But, we'll still be late if we don't get a wriggle-on." Beginning to fret a little, she added, "Ooohh... I hope the new Professor is as good at teaching as Professor McGonagall was."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The apartment had, as promised, three bedrooms; with each having its own ensuite. The apartment started with a central common room. From that led four doors and an arch. Each of three of the doors led to a bedroom and the fourth led to an office. The arch led to a combined kitchenette with a small dining table that could seat six at a squeeze.

The entire apartment was lavishly appointed though seriously out of date, as expected. However, all the furniture appeared in almost pristine condition and little wear appeared anywhere.

Harry's trunk, his entire collection of personal effects at that, were set up in the clearly master bedroom. Hermione's were in the next largest sized room and Harry was surprised to see just how much stuff was in there.

"How, on _Earth_ , did Betsy manage to fit all that into your trunk?" asked a shocked Harry.

She gave him a wry grin and replied, "She didn't. She got rid of my trunk and replaced it with a, as she claims, 'Noble Ladies' Travelling Trunk' from Pottermore. The inside is wizard-spaced like you _wouldn't_ believe.

"Oh, and that was why I had that loud exclamation, this morning," she blushed, "When you raced upstairs to find out what was wrong, I'd noticed my walk-in wardrobe was basically bare. Betsy had managed to pack the lot."

"Ah," he stammered. "I-I'm... sorry, about that... by the way."

"Not your fault," she firmly replied. "Besides, you didn't see anything inappropriate. I wear a great deal less than that at the beach."

"Errr... yeah," he muttered.

"Mum gave me a right _fright_ right after you left, though," she explained. Then blushed slightly and said, "She came in just as I dropped my robe to get dressed."

After they finished looking at each other's new bedroom, they explored the rest of the apartment, together. Dobby and Betsy had been busy setting it all up for them. Even the pantry was stocked with groceries under stasis. Looking at the labels Harry knew it was all brand new, so wasn't there from years past or anything. Dobby had to have gone shopping.

However, when Hermione saw the office with all its empty bookshelves, she stared fixedly at them and softly said, "Harry, dear."

"Yep?"

"The bookshelves are empty, Harry," she firmly said. "I don't _like_ empty bookshelves."

He smirked and said, "When I've got the chance I'll send Dobby to Pottermore to collect and bring back a selection of books related to the subjects we're studying. I'm sure there'll be enough to sufficiently populate these shelves for you."

She turned a familiar smile on him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good boy," she softly said.

'Now _that_ was pure Monica,' he thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Saint Mungo's, Bones was pacing outside the Casualty wing; the emergency 'centre' of the hospital. She was muttering to herself as she did so, but not loud enough for anyone to overhear.

Moody and Robards were standing with their backs to the wall on opposite sides, Moody near a corner. Both were watching her and everyone else move about while protecting their Boss's back.

Pockridge had already been out once to update her. "It's confirmed," she sighed. "Dumbledore had a heart attack. A pretty severe one. They're working to stabilise him now."

A half hour later, a cardiac specialist healer came out.

"Madam Bones?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

He took her to the side wall near Robards and softly said, "As Healer Pockridge informed you, Dumbledore's had what's commonly referred to as a heart attack. It was brought on by both his poor diet - too much sugar - and spending quite a bit of time trying to fight the effects of Veritaserum.

"You should know the extra drop did not cause this. We've also determined it is safe for him to be given five drops, just not for a while.

"He seems Merlin-bedamned to fight the serum and, if he does, he risks yet another myocardial infarction. Healer Pockridge has informed me it is imperative he be questioned and forced to speak truthfully. However, his own mulishness not to answer will kill him if you push too hard.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you can do to force his compliance to answer without risking further infarctions, or even death."

Frustrated, Bones muttered. "So close!"

The Healer just gave a shrug and said, "Perhaps a form of Veritaserum can be developed that also includes a calming component? Sorry, but it's not my area of expertise."

Surprised at the suggestion, Bones only gave a nod and replied, "Not your fault, Healer. And, thank you, for saving the old fool's life."

"You're welcome, Madam Bones," he replied. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back in there."

As the man began to turn away, she quickly asked, "How soon can I get in there to ensure he's properly secured. He's a flight risk."

"I assure you, he's not going _anywhere_ ," he firmly replied. "However, we should be moving him to the DMLE secure ward in about thirty to forty minutes. He'll remain unconscious well beyond our moving him there; probably at least until this afternoon, at the earliest."

She gave a pained sigh, pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and said, "Thank you, Healer."

"Again, you're welcome," he replied.

This time, she didn't stop him from re-entering.

When Pockridge came out thirty minutes later, she was leading the way with Dumbledore on the levitated bed and escorted by another Healer and two medi-witches. Dumbledore was, as she'd been warned, unconscious.

Without a word, Pockridge just gestured for Bones and the other two to follow.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they were descending the stairs of the grand staircase, Harry said, "By the way, after class this afternoon - or, first chance I get otherwise - I'll be asking Professor Babbage the opportunity to test to enter this year's Ancient Runes class."

In pleased shock she suddenly dove at him and gave him a Hermi-hug of old. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "That's _wonderful!_ "

Chuckling, he held her for the moment and said, "I knew you'd be pleased."

When she pulled back she then planted a kiss on his lips, sighed and said, "We'd better hurry." Then proceeded to drag him down the last few stairs and along the fourth floor corridor.

He just grinned and allowed himself to be towed along.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	45. Daphne's Proposal

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Five - Daphne's Proposal**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry knew Hermione always liked to be at least five minutes early to each class so she could properly set herself up for the lesson about to be imparted upon them, Harry actually wanted to be right on time. He didn't want to give others the chance to approach him and 'be stupid' before the Professor arrived to teach the class.

However, he was relieved to discover the new Transfigurations Professor also preferred to arrive about five minutes before the beginning of the class.

With the new Professor already there and waiting for them, he was saved from being approached. As no one, yet, had any real idea as to the man's general attitude, no one wanted to 'test' him just yet; as kids are wont to do.

Harry thought he looked pleasant enough. He was standing before his desk, leaning back with his bum perched on the edge of it with his arms and ankles crossed; smiling.

Hermione immediately dragged Harry to the front row of the class. And Harry was happy to see Neville, Susan and Hannah sitting in the second from front row. The front row before them was empty, so that's where Hermione led him.

Not wanting to gain the Professor's ire in their first class on their first day, Harry only acknowledged Neville and the two girls with a slight head nod and smile to all three and said, "Neville, Susan, Hannah. I look forward to speaking with you during morning tea."

All three smiled back and greeted them both.

As soon as they sat, both teens pulled out their texts and stationery, ready; and were joined by Justin Finch-Fletchley a minute later. The boy sat next to Hermione on the other side and quietly greeted them.

As soon as he sat, he quickly pulled out his own text and writing equipment, before then immediately writing a short note. He asked Hermione to pass it to Harry moments later.

Curious and knowing the class had not started yet, Harry quickly checked the note.

~ # ~

 _Lord Potter,_

 _I seek audience with you at a time of your convenience for a few moments to discuss a matter of importance to us both._

 _Please respond when you can._

 _Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley_  
 _The Viscount Lonsdale_

~ # ~

With surprised shock, Harry was stunned for a moment before he leaned to look around Hermione and saw the boy was watching him. Softly, he said, "Please speak with me for a few moments immediately after the end of this class, Lord Finch-Fletchley."

Finch-Fletchley gave a nod back and replied, "That is agreeable Lord Potter." And sat back again.

Hermione stared at Finch-Fletchley in her own shock for a moment before she turned to look at Harry in confusion.

Harry gave her a quick head shake and softly said, "After class."

As Hermione gave a nod back, he immediately sat back and turned to look at the three behind. He could see they were just as surprised and just as curious as he.

When he turned back to look at the Professor, the man was looking at him a little curiously of his own, but didn't say a word. He didn't even move, other to turn his head to look back towards the door and occasionally glance down at the wristwatch he was wearing and was visible peeking out from under the cuff of the left sleeve of his robe.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry thought the class was _brilliant_. By her reaction as they were packing their things up, so did Hermione. He'd been so involved in what the man was teaching he didn't even realise the time was getting-on, until the sound of the ringing of the bell signalling the end of the class period was heard.

Packing up and knowing Finch-Fletchley wanted a quick word, he indicated Hermione to stay seated. She did. So did Finch-Fletchley.

Once those nearest them headed for the doors, Harry looked to Finch-Fletchley and quietly said, "I owe you two apologies, Lord Finch-Fletchley."

"And I owe _you_ a major one, Lord Potter," he replied. "But, please, me first?"

Harry gave him a nod.

With a similar nod, Finch-Fletchley said, "I am completely aware I treated you appallingly on the evening of Flophart's one and only duelling class, Lord Potter. I reacted instead of thinking of what had occurred. In hindsight, it is easy to recognise you had called that blasted snake back from me. My instant near-terror blinded me to that.

"I apologise unreservedly for the slight against you."

"Thank you, Lord Finch-Fletchley. I accept your apology without quibble," replied Harry. "For myself, I apologise for the very public slur I directed towards you regarding your... intellect... on the day of the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was behaviour most unseemly on my part. Irrespective of your prior behaviour I should not have done that.

"Secondly, I was operating under the false impression you were not titled. While there are some within the wizarding world who will refuse to recognise you hold such title, I am not of that mind. I shall be immediately endeavouring to discuss with other members of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance how the Alliance may aid you. And I shall, from this moment forth, pay you the respect for which you are entitled.

"I apologise unreservedly for both slights against you."

Finch-Fletchley smiled back and replied, "Thank _you_ , Lord Potter. I unreservedly accept."

Each smiled back at the other.

Harry gave a nod and then indicated Hermione. "I also introduce to you the Lady Presumptive of my House, Lady Presumptive Hermione Jean Granger, magical ward of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Lord Sirius Orion Black the Third; and betrothed of, myself, the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Reflexively, Hermione held her right hand out and Finch-Fletchley raised it to his lips and lightly kissed her on the back of her knuckles while smirking back. "Charmed, my Lady."

"As am I, Lord Finch-Fletchley," she softly replied with a light blush.

"Uh-hmm!" came the throat clear from the front of the class. Professor Biffingwater was sitting at the desk and smirking at the three of them. "Don't you three think you should be heading for the Great Hall?"

Harry smiled back and began to rise, "Thank you for the reminder, Professor."

As the three headed out the door, Biffingwater sat back and pondered on what he'd just seen and heard. He'd been warned about the hereditary title issues in magical Britain. But, seeing it in action for the first time, demonstrated for him he had much to learn of the system. Born and raised in MaCUSA, he'd not had to deal with it in the past.

He thought, 'I shall approach the Headmistress, Lady Marchbanks, about it at lunch and see if she has any books on it she could recommend.'

He had no idea she'd authored many of them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the three stepped out the door, with Harry pulling it shut behind them, it was to find Neville, Susan and Hannah waiting for them. Finch-Fletchley gave an almost self-deprecating bow to the three of them before he said, "Ladies, Longbottom." And turned and walked off.

Once he was more than far enough away to be considered well out of earshot, Neville turned to Harry and asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

"It seems I underestimated him," he replied. "Finch-Fletchley holds the title of Viscount in the muggle world. That means, Finch-Fletchley is rightfully titled, in his own right, as Lord Finch-Fletchley. His father or grandfather is also probably titled either an Earl or Marquess _at least_."

"Merlin!" breathed Susan.

"Yup," said Harry. "Finch-Fletchley is a member of the British peerage."

Hannah offered, " _We_ didn't know that."

It was easy to tell she meant her and Susan.

Hermione said, "He might not have been comfortable telling anyone. Or, it could have been a security decision, on his part, for no one here to know."

Harry thought about it and said, "We, five, know of it now. Unless Finch-Fletchley makes a big deal of it after this, we keep quiet about it; except for informing Daphne and Tracey and the Alliance, as a whole.

"As for what he wanted to talk to me about, he wanted to apologise for his behaviour towards me. I had the impression he wasn't ' _asked_ ' to, either. I accepted and also apologised to him for my public behaviour towards him, which _he_ accepted."

"We should discuss this further after classes," suggested Hannah. "We need to get to morning tea."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the five walked together into the Great Hall they separated with Susan and Hannah heading for their table as they headed for their own. Harry immediately began to build himself a decent-sized meal, as the effects of the appetite enhancing potion was still having some effect on his body.

However, yet again, they were interrupted. Johnson tried, yet again, to convince Harry to rejoin the Quidditch team.

Finally, he'd had enough with her. Standing up and staring at her, he firmly asked, "Miss Johnson, do you believe me to be a liar?"

Surprised, she replied, "Err... no?"

When he cocked his eyebrow that showed he thought, 'Really?', she corrected herself, "I-I mean; _no_ , Lord Potter."

"Then, pray tell, _why_ are you continuing to approach me to practically demand I rejoin the Lions?" he asked right back. "I told you, I will not. That you continue to try to get me to do otherwise tells me you _do_ think I'm a liar."

She blushed and mumbled, "Sorry." And retreated again.

Dropping back into his seat with a sigh, he mumbled, "Daft morons."

As Neville snickered in amusement, a major departure from the 'Neville' of old, Hermione softly said to him, "I'm starting to see what you mean about always being under pressure from everyone else to be who _they_ want you to be and someone you're really not."

Harry, with his mouth full, just nodded back. He was still showing an expression of annoyed frustration, though.

When it appeared Neville had eaten his fill, Harry asked him, "Now that you've eaten, can you do what you tried to start this morning and catch us up?

"Of course," said Neville, wiping the edges of his mouth with a napkin. "As you suspected would happen, I've been approached by over a dozen people, all demanding to know where you are... were. As you suggested, I gave the same answer, each and every time..."

They didn't have long, so Neville only gave a quick overview of what had happened over the past day and a half. He left a lot out and didn't even mention about the Betrothal Agreement or Concubine Bond Agreements that were currently being negotiated.

He'd save those for when they had a chance to be private. Otherwise, there was too much of a risk of being overheard.

As they needed to walk quite the distance from the Great Hall to the greenhouses, they had to leave morning tea a couple of minutes early. And Harry was unsurprised to see, almost as soon as they rose and began to make their way out, they were again joined by Susan and Hannah.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Professor Sprout still being the Professor of Herbology, the five were not concerned about what they would expect of the class.

As they'd walked to the greenhouses, Neville asked if he could share a bench with Susan and Hannah and told the other two he would explain later.

"Sure, Neville," said Hermione.

"No problem," added Harry.

He never saw the knowing smiles the two other teens gave each other.

Knowing they'd rather choose their 'bench' partners, Harry and Hermione hung back until some of the benches started to fill up. Then Hermione indicated one with two Hufflepuff girls sitting at it and turned a hopeful expression on him.

"Works for me," he shrugged.

Walking over, both sat opposite the two girls in yellow trim.

"Hi!" Hermione brightly greeted them.

Both, though surprised 'Lord Potter and his betrothed' chose to sit opposite, softly returned, "Hello."

"I'm Harry," said Harry, offering his hand in a handshake to each. Followed by Hermione immediately doing the same.

"Megan," said one, with the other answering, "Lilith."

"I don't believe we've ever shared a workspace before," Harry smiled to them. "So, it's nice to meet you both."

Both girls tentatively smiled back as Megan said, "Same here."

As they pulled their Herbology texts and stationery out of their bookbags, Harry glanced over to Neville and the girls. He saw that Finch-Fletchley had chosen to sit with them.

'Smart boy,' he thought. 'He obviously knows all three are part of the Alliance and is making use of the opportunity to mix with them.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

More than two hours after Dumbledore suffered his heart attack while being interrogated under Veritaserum, the old man was beginning to recover.

The first sign of that was his beginning to move in his bed.

The auror stationed to watch him immediately sent a Patronus message to 'The Boss', Madam Amelia Bones.

As Dumbledore more and more came around Bones, flanked by Moody and Robards, entered the ward from the secure entry.

Less than five minutes after he showed signs of waking, Dumbledore's eyes snapped open and he gave a gasp of shock; before then trying to rise. He couldn't, due to the restraints which held him to the bed.

A medi-witch immediately hustled in from her secured medi-witches' station and approached the bed. "Do not try to move, Mister Dumbledore. You are secured to a bed in the DMLE-secured wing of Saint Mungo's."

As the old man appeared confused for a few moments he eventually croaked, "Wa-ter?"

"Just a moment," she replied, turning to the bedside table and pouring him a mug of water into a thick ceramic tankard. Turning back she dropped a straw into it and held it for him as he took a few long sips.

A few seconds later, she pulled it away and said, "Not too much. Too much, too quick, and you'll just vomit it all up again."

Putting the tankard back on the bedside table, she quickly cast a few diagnostic charms over him before a look of satisfaction passed over her face. The old man was now clearly watching her. And had also already seen that Bones and three of her aurors were also in the room with them, watching him.

His expression showed he was annoyed with that.

Once the medi-witch was satisfied, she pulled away and said to Bones, "He's all yours. However, you're to spend no more than five minutes talking with him. After that, I order he be allowed to rest again."

Bones gave a single nod back and said, "Noted. Thank you." And the medi-witch returned to her office.

Looking to the young auror who had been tasked with watching him, she ordered, "Go join the medi-witch in her office until I call you back out again."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the auror, standing and walking out.

Once the auror followed the medi-witch out through the door, pulling it shut behind him, Bones turned her attention back to the old man.

"Amelia―" he began, before she even had a chance.

"Prisoner Dumbledore," she returned.

Seeing the man give a slight wince, she continued, "You gave us quite a scare, there, Dumbledore. I've never before seen someone struggle so hard under Veritaserum they give themselves a heart attack. Consider me impressed."

"Thank you for your care," he sarcastically said.

"Oh, I don't care if you die while under Veritaserum, Mister Dumbledore," she returned. "I just care that you die before I get the answers to my _questions_."

Again, Dumbledore gave a small wince. "There is no need to be cruel, Am― Madam Bones. You need to learn to forgive."

"You have no right to ask for forgiveness unless you first come clean with your sins," she shot back. "Since you will not willingly come clean, you have not earned forgiveness. As such, no forgiveness will be given."

Dumbledore, with his eyes closed again, frowned.

"When you are well enough we will continue, Dumbledore," she continued. "While you are recovering from your cardiac arrest, I have Potions Masters developing versions of Veritaserum custom-designed with you in mind.

"Rest up. Get better. Then we start again."

Without waiting for a response she headed for the secure medi-witches' station to alert them she and her two Master Aurors were leaving again. And for the young auror to return to his post to watch him.

Once they'd gone, Dumbledore sighed.

He knew he had a heart condition. Pomfrey had told him about it and that he needed to take better care of himself - before he obliviated her of the knowledge. But, he did not know just how _painful_ a heart attack was like until he'd experienced it for himself.

Still, he had hoped it would lead to the Bones woman abandoning her using Veritaserum on him. He had hoped she would 'try' to force him to give an oath, instead. As no one knew his real name and he knew how to give the flash of light that signalled an oath being given and accepted, he had hoped to trick her into it.

That she was having a custom made version of Veritaserum designed with him in mind, was not something he had considered.

As a Master Alchemist, he should have. He'd then even begun to think of how to go about it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a relaxing class, where both teens were able to get the two 'Puffettes to open up and tell them a bit about themselves when Sprout wasn't closely monitoring them, they met back up with the other three and headed back to the castle. This time, though, Finch-Fletchley joined them in their walk.

As soon as they were clear of the greenhouse and sufficiently apart from other students they could quietly talk without being overheard, Neville said, "Harry, when in public, please don't refer to Lord Finch-Fletchley's title. As you suspected, he's trying to keep it quiet."

Harry turned to the other boy and said, "As you wish, _Mister_ Finch-Fletchley."

The boy gave a relieved smile back and said, "Justin, please."

"Justin, it is," said Harry. "And you may call me Harry."

Hermione immediately piped up and simply said, "Hermione."

"Thank you," said the other boy. "Thank you, both."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After entering the Great Hall and splitting into two groups of three, Harry, Hermione and Neville went to their now usual seats on the benches up near the head end of the table and set to work making their lunches.

However, Harry had only just managed to load his plate with what he wanted when, yet again, Angelina Johnson approached.

"Lord Potter," she tried.

"Go... _away_ ," he said, before then choosing to ignore her.

"No, I can't _do_ that," she said. "I really must impress upon you―"

Slamming his cutlery onto the table each side of his plate Harry jumped to his feet, glared at her and snarled, "If you so much as even _hint_ at what you want to talk to me about is relating to the Gryffindor Quidditch team I will hex you into next week!"

Johnson, for all her dark skin, blanched; or at least her dark skin paled somewhat.

"Each time I have tried to eat my meal in peace, or hold a conversation with my peer, Heir Longbottom, you have chosen that time to interrupt it," he continued to snarl. "Are you under some sort of compulsion charm, or something, to utterly piss me off?"

"N-no," she practically squeaked

Harry peripherally heard someone hurrying up from the head table and was about to speak again when the voice, Professor Babbling, firmly said, "Miss _Johnson_!"

When both turned to her, she, still glaring for herself at Johnson, firmly said, "Return to your seat, _at once_. That's twenty points against Gryffindor for your _nagging_ and you've earned yourself a week's detention with Professor Burbage in the detention classroom. Now, _leave..._ Lord Potter... _alone_!"

Johnson stood staring at her in shock for a long moment before she burst into tears, spun about and ran from the room.

Harry saw both Spinnet and Bell jump up and run after her. From the look Spinnet flicked his way, shame, it appeared the two had been pressuring the girl to keep approaching him.

Before Harry got a chance to sit again, Babbage said to him, "And five points from Gryffindor for raising your voice in the Great Hall, Lord Potter."

Harry just stared back with a firm and closed expression for a moment, before he gave a firm, single nod and sat again.

He managed to eat his meal, that time, without it being further interrupted. However, when he'd finished and noticed Hermione had also, he asked her, "Mind taking a walk with me down near the lake?"

"Not at all," she immediately replied.

As both wiped their mouths and rose, Harry quietly said to Neville, "Hermione and I are going for a walk so I can burn off some of my anger."

"Sounds like a good idea," said the other boy. "The rest of us will be waiting for you in the entrance hall for when you get back. I have something important to tell you both and really cannot wait too long."

From where he was sitting down with Thomas and Finnegan and watching Harry practically storm past with Hermione in tow back to the main doors, Ron Weasley gave a disappointed sigh and thought, ' _Why_ can't people leave him alone to calm down, so I can see him to apologise?

'If I _don't_ get it done, soon, I'm going to spending half the summer at Aunt Muriel's again.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Though still quite cold out, Harry and Hermione took their walk down to the lake and the now somewhat decimated large rock on its shore.

Indicating it, Hermione said, "Remember when you lost your temper less than two months ago and did that?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm surprised someone didn't repair it once we returned inside."

She smiled and said, "The aurors said to leave it as a reminder not to annoy Lord Potter."

He gave an amused grunt and wryly returned, "It seems that lesson has already been forgotten."

She offered, "I think Johnson was getting pushed into it by Spinnet and Bell."

"That was my thought, too," he replied.

As they continued to walk for a while more, by then down near the Whomping Willow, Hermione said, "I think you may need to back off on Angie."

He nodded and replied, "I do. However, as I said, she was 'pushing' me too hard. I have made my decision and I do not like people trying to force me to change it.

"If anyone wants to discuss something with me... when I'm not otherwise busy... then I will discuss the reasons for my decision. However, Angie was being damned rude coming over each time I was eating to interrupt my meal. That is considered a great insult in this world, Hermione. It basically states, 'What I have to talk to you about is more important than your need to eat'.

"What she _should_ have done, in all three situations, is written a note and passed it to me. That's precisely what Finch-Fletchley did and _he's_ a muggleborn. Angie's not."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you for explaining that, Harry."

Harry smiled back and drew her in for a proper kiss.

When they finally drew apart again, both blushing, he said, "We need to go back to the castle. Neville told me the others will be waiting for us in the entrance hall.

She nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking in through the main doors, they immediately spotted the other five waiting for them. Harry hadn't had a chance to see Daphne and Tracey since their return, except by seeing them and giving them a small wave each at each of the three breaks.

Neville gestured for them to follow him and he led them all into the antechamber. As soon as all seven of them were within, Harry threw a Colloportus on the door and added a privacy charm for good measure.

Once done he gave a sigh of relief and turned to the others.

"Just think," said Neville, "It's only the first day, not even halfway done yet."

Harry gave him a wry look and sarcastically returned, "Thanks."

It only had the other boy grin even wider.

As Harry gave a snort of amusement, Hermione was busy catching up with the other girls.

Neville gave a firm nod and braced himself up a bit. "Before we get too carried away," he said, looking to Harry and Hermione. "Harry... Hermione... Alliance Secret."

That had both teens look back.

The other boy gave a small smirk, cast a glance towards the two 'Puffs and said, "My father is currently in negotiations with Mister Abbott about a Betrothal Agreement between Hannah and me; and also in negotiations with Madam Bones about a Concubine Bond Agreement between Susan and me."

Both already knew, of course, but both feigned surprise so the boy did not know Marchbanks had already told them. It would lead to questions they couldn't yet answer.

As Hermione let out a very girlish squee sound and practically threw herself into a hug with both girls, Harry grinned at Neville as he walked over and said, "Congratulations, my brother." And shook the boy's hand as he placed his other hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Thanks," blushed Neville.

"I hope you know and understand how lucky you are."

Neville almost shyly nodded back.

Releasing the other boy's hand he then walked over to the two girls. Hermione had already backed off a little, so he just stepped past and dragged both girls in for his own hug. "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you," both replied with a blush.

Directing her question to Hermione, Daphne said, "I thought muggles were against concubinage."

Hermione smiled back and said, "Not just against it, it's illegal. But, as Harry explained to me while he was staying at my place, this _isn't_ the muggle world, is it? I have to treat it like a foreign country that has significantly different laws, but where everyone speaks with a British accent."

Daphne was immediately relieved. What she needed to do might not be immediately discounted, after all.

Once the congratulations were out of the way, she called, "Lord Potter, Lady Presumptive Hermione, I have a matter of what my father considers of great importance for me to speak with you about."

"Oh-kay," said Harry. "Would you like us three to go somewhere to discuss it?"

She shook her head and replied, "No; but, thank you. I do not mind our peers from within the alliance being aware of this."

"Very well," said Harry. "How may I assist the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass?"

She hesitated a moment before she seemed to reach an internal decision and said, "I would like and ask of you to consider the idea of you, Harry, and my Lord negotiating a Concubine Bond Agreement between you and myself."

Hermione gave a little gasp.

He looked to her and she seemed almost in awe of the situation. He'd guessed right, again. And she was surprised, this time. She shouldn't have been, considering the warning they'd received from Marchbanks.

Harry turned back to Daphne, who appeared quite worried, and said, "Hermione and I are in the Lords' Quarters. It's private and will afford us a place we can talk, without interruption. Do you know where it is?"

"No, I'm sorry," she replied.

"No need to be. It's on the fifth floor, directly above the Transfiguration corridor. Actually, it's almost directly above the Transfiguration classroom. In that corridor there is only one _ornate_ door. It's also about as wide as one of the doors into the Great Hall, but normal height. When you walk down that corridor you'll easily find it.

"Hermione and I have a class for next period, but not one for the last period. We have Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs late tonight.

"Do you have a class for sixth period?"

"Yes, actually," she replied. "Transfiguration."

He gave a nod back and said, "We have Potions together next; but, once you finish Transfiguration, how about you come up and talk with us? If you have trouble finding it, I'll have arranged for my personal elf, Dobby, to come if you call him. He can then show you the way."

"Thank you," she said, with a relieved sound.

"Actually..." he said, looking around, "How about you _all_ come up and see it for yourselves, after classes?" Turning back to Daphne he said, "That is, of course, if it's alright with you?"

She gave a pleased nod back.

Checking her watch, Hermione said, "We need to go. Some of us need to get all the way up to the fifth floor to collect our books and potions equipment for this next class."

Checking his own watch, Harry realised she wasn't exaggerating. "Damn; she's right."

As soon as he removed the privacy charm and the Colloportus on the door he opened it for the others.

As Daphne was about to pass, he softly said to her, "Don't worry too much about the decision. Hermione won't be as against this as you may fear."

She paused for a moment to look at him before she almost visibly sagged in relief. She gave a tiny little nod and kept going.

Instead of going all the way up to the fifth floor, as soon as they reached the first floor, Harry grabbed Hermione and dragged her into one of the abandoned classrooms there.

"Harry!" she quietly squealed, almost pleading. "We'll be _late_!"

"No, we won't," he firmly replied.

With the door almost closed completely he firmly called, "Dobby!"

The little elf appeared only a moment later.

Offering him his satchel, he said, could you replace what's not needed of the contents for what we need for Potions?"

"Of course, Master Harry," replied the elf. A quick finger snap and both he and their satchels disappeared.

"Oh, Harry," sighed Hermione.

A moment later Dobby was back and holding out both satchels.

Taking both, Harry said, "Thanks, buddy!"

As Dobby popped away again he then handed his over to Hermione with a smirk. "We won't be late, now."

The look he got in return was the one she now reserved for him when she was feeling as if he just 'rightfully' made her feel stupid.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking into the Potions corridor the two could see there were already quite a few people there. And that Susan and Hannah weren't two of them. However, Neville _was_ one of them.

As they approached Neville pulled away from the 'pack' and approached them. With a grin he quietly asked, "House elf?"

Surprised the boy had also figured it out, Harry chuckled and replied, "Of course."

"Did you call yours to switch out contents, too?" asked Hermione.

"No," he replied. "I have wizarding space in mine. I was already carrying everything I needed when we met in the antechamber."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Another class with a new Professor teaching, Potions was significantly different than it was taught by Snape. The windows had been enlarged and allowed in more light. There was some sort of fume extraction ward in operation, as the air remained crystal clear and clean all the time. And everything appeared scrubbed clean.

Unsurprising to Harry, but clearly surprising to everyone else, they did not brew a potion that day. Instead, they were given a period length lecture, complete with copious notes, on the importance of safety in the potions lab.

The new Professor, Potions Mistress Doris Grimfield, was an Australian. Her accent was quite different and took them all a little while to get used to it. But, once they did, she was easily understandable. It was good that she did not have the 'Aussie' habit of speaking overly quickly or 'crushing' syllables together into one.

While they'd been waiting outside the lab for the Professor to come and open the door, Ron Weasley had tentatively approached them.

Harry was immediately wary, but relaxed when he realised the redhead was actually both a little scared and uncomfortable.

"Lord Potter," he began.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"I've... I need to know when you have time to hear me out," he stuttered.

Harry thought about it for a few moments before he said, "Tomorrow afternoon after classes. I'll come up to the Gryffindor common room and we can meet up then. Is that suitable?"

"Not... this afternoon?" the boy asked.

Harry firmly shook his head and replied, "Sorry; no. I have a prior engagement until dinner. And, as you know, we have Astronomy late tonight and we need to rest up for it."

The boy gave a sad nod and went to walk away when Harry called after him. "Mister Weasley."

When Ron turned back, curious, Harry said, "After Potions, if you're willing to accept advice, you should immediately go to the Infirmary and have Healer Robinson check you over for mind-altering potions. During the break, as I'd written to the twins about, Hermione was discovered to be under one such."

Ron looked a little surprised but, after a small hesitation, gave a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Harry.

When it didn't look like Harry wanted to say anything further to him, Ron turned away and returned to where he had been talking with Thomas and Finnegan.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the class completed, Harry and Hermione were quickly packed and left the room. However, Harry held Hermione back, just outside the door.

When the two Slytherin girls came out, he indicated for them to join him and Hermione out of the way of traffic.

When they did, clearly curious, he smiled and said, "Hermione and I are going back to our quarters now. I look forward to seeing you both in a little over an hour."

"Me too," said Hermione.

Both nodded and Tracey replied, "Thank you, Lord Potter, Miss Granger."

"Ah?!" said Harry. "No one's listening. It's Harry and Hermione for you two, remember?"

Both nodded and smiled back.

Harry just gave a firm nod and indicated they should head off.

As soon as they did Neville said, "She's worried."

"Understandable," said Harry. "As you know, it's a very, very big thing we're going to be talking about."

"Are you sure you want the rest of us there?" asked the boy, concerned.

Harry smiled back and replied, "This is _not_ the negotiating phase, Nev. This is just her finding out how open both Hermione and I are to the concept."

Neville hesitated for a moment before he asked, "Do you mind if your god-brother and fellow Alliance named partner Heir knows what your thoughts are on this?"

Harry directly smiled at him and said, "Nice, Nev." Looking back at the retreating backs of the girls, he said, "I have been anticipating an approach by Lord Greengrass for quite some time. I'm somewhat aware of the difficulties he is experiencing with pressure from the... _traditional_... Houses. As such, there is not much I will not do to aid an allianced House. A Concubine Bond Agreement is well within my ability to effect.

"Does that somewhat answer you query?"

Neville smiled and replied, "It does."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On returning to their apartment, Harry suggested they both change into wizarding casual.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "I've not seen anyone do that before. And, aren't we expected to be wearing uniform to dinner?"

"Nope," he replied. "The only time we're required to attend dinner wearing uniform is when it's a feast. And, I suggest the change of clothes as we'll be discussing Alliance and House matters, this afternoon; not dealing with school matters."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, alright then." And went off to get changed.

After smiling at her back for a moment, Harry put deed to word and went and got changed, himself.

When they both met up in the common room again - ' _Living_ room,' he thought. 'It's not a dorm.' - Hermione curled up on one of the sofas and said, "I think we need to discuss this, Harry."

Harry was happy to do so, and was sitting alongside her a moment later.

When it looked like the girl did not know where to begin, Harry started. "You're worried what your parents might say if I go ahead with this, aren't you."

Surprised, she looked to him and nodded.

"I _did_ tell you your father and I had already discussed this and he supported it," he said. "He might have been a little reluctant, but he knows I'd do it to protect the... bonded. He now trusts me not to do the wrong thing."

Calmer, she replied, "Yes; I had forgotten. Or, I'd just been so shocked to hear that, I thought I might have dreamed it."

"Nope," he replied.

"And what did you mean by 'the wrong thing'?" she asked.

Seeing her sly smirk, however, meant he knew she knew what he meant. It didn't stop him from blushing though, which made her smirk widen into a grin.

"You know very _well_ , Miss Granger," he mock sniffed.

She just snickered back.

Wanting to get serious again, he gave it a few seconds before he refortified himself and looked at her. His expression had her stop her snickers and also look serious.

"Now for the serious question, Hermione," he said. "Are _you_ going to be alright with this?"

She sighed and thought a moment before she replied, "So long as all we're talking about is doing this for her personal protection... and for the House of Greengrass... _and_ so long as what we're talking about is just the Agreement so she'll have that protection... I'll be, as you put it, alright with this."

He nodded and said, "You don't want it to be so that I'll _have_ to have sex with her."

She blushed and replied, "Yes."

Firmly he said, "I assure you, Hermione, no matter what Lord Greengrass's, or Daphne's, intent is for such an Agreement... I'll be making _damned_ sure the same escape clauses as in our Betrothal Agreement will be included in this one."

With a sigh of relief, she said, "Thank you."

Then fearing she'd said something wrong she was quick to add, "That doesn't mean I don't want you to _have_ a concubine, Harry. It's just that... I'm still not completely comfortable with the idea; alright?"

"Completely understandable," he said. "Neither am _I_ , truth be told."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After they decided they'd discussed it enough between them until they'd heard what Daphne had to say, they turned their attention to their homework.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Mmm?"

"Could you ask the Potter elves to make a start on bringing some of the books from Pottermore to here for us?" she carefully begged.

Surprised, he replied, "Of course. Dobby!"

When the little elf popped in, Harry carefully gave it instructions as to which books in general he wanted brought to the office in the apartment from Pottermore: Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Dobby said he'd get right on it and let him know when it was done and popped away again.

Ten minutes later he was back and said the bookshelves in the office were now full.

Hermione almost jumped to her feet and ran into the room. A moment later, Harry heard her shout of joy and snorted in amusement.

By the time they heard the final class bell, both teens were well into completing their homework assignments for the day and Dobby had prepared wholesome snacks.

"Master Harry be entertaining guests," said Dobby. "Dobby be preparing snackies!"

" _I_ was going to do that, Dobs," he sighed.

When Dobby crossed his arms and glared back, he groaned in annoyance while Hermione laughed. " _Fiiiiine!_ "

After the bell went, both knew they had time to pack up what they were working on into a tidy pair of piles.

Looking about as he rose, Harry gave a nod of satisfaction at the presentation of the room.

Looking to Hermione, he said, "Back in a couple of minutes."

She smiled and said, "I'll go and alert Dobby to the imminent arrival of our guests.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry only had to stand outside the door that separated the Lords' Quarters from the castle proper for about two minutes before he saw both Slytherin girls approach. As soon as they saw him they were relieved.

As they calmly approached, Harry called, "Dobby."

When the elf popped in, he said, "Are you able to open the door to my and Hermione's apartment?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Dobby.

"Good," he breathed in relief. "Would you mind, then, escorting these two ladies in?"

"Dobby can do," replied the elf.

Once the two reached him, while also giving Dobby curious glances, Harry said, "Ladies, I have to wait for our other three guests. And expect them to be about twenty minutes, at least. Would you like to wait with me, or would you allow Dobby to escort you in?"

After a quick glance at one another between them, Daphne looked back and said, "We'll go in."

"As you wish," he nodded. And gave Dobby a gesture to go.

"Miss-tresses?" said Dobby, "Please follow Dobby."

He trotted over to the main door, elf finger-snapped it open on his approach and walked in. Both girls followed.

Harry didn't know whether Neville would come on his own, or drop down to the Badgers' Cete and escort the two 'Puff ladies up. He'd be disappointed with him if the boy didn't choose the latter.

"Lord Potter?" called an auror, who had just dropped a Notice-me-Not and now had the watch.

Harry turned to look. "Yes, auror?" he asked.

"How many more guests are you expecting?" asked the auror.

"Three," he replied. "Heir Longbottom, Heiress Bones and Miss Abbott. I expect Heir Longbottom will be escorting the other two when he comes. I'll be disappointed if he is not."

The auror gave a nod and said, "I'm capable of casting a messenger Patronus. If you'd prefer to wait inside, when they arrive I'll send one to you to let you know to come out to get them."

Surprised at the offer, Harry said, "Thank you; that's very kind of you. I accept."

With a smile back, the auror nodded towards the door. "You'd best see to your guests who've already arrived, then."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a last look down the corridor, Harry re-entered the hallway before going to the door of the apartment and entering. As he stepped in, he noticed Hermione was taking the girls on a short 'tour' of the apartment.

Coming out of the kitchen, she was surprised to see him. "Where are the others?"

He smiled and replied, "The on-duty auror outside will send me a messenger Patronus when they get here, so I can go back outside and bring them in."

Hermione gave a snort of amusement and said, "Clever. It sounds like this one is not a daft moron."

Harry grinned back and, as he walked over to the 'sofa' area, looked to the girls and gestured to the seats. "Please be welcome to be seated."

As he expected, Daphne and Tracey sat together on one double sofa, leaving the identical one facing it to Harry and Hermione.

As soon as they sat, Dobby popped in with a tea set complete with crockery, teaspoons and a tray of little biscuits. For now, everyone ignored it.

Looking to Daphne and noticing how nervous she was, Harry asked, "Now, Daphne―"

When she looked back with a measure of intensity, he said, "Before we begin to talk about a Concubine Bond Agreement, I need you to answer a couple of questions for me."

She nodded. "I shall endeavour to answer them to the best of my ability, Lord Potter."

He smiled at her formality.

"Firstly, I need to know, is this something _you_ want? Not your father... not your House... _you_."

Clearly a little surprised, she hesitated a long moment before she replied, "Not... really. However, if I do not do this, there will soon come a time my father will... have no choice, but to accept an offer from another."

Harry nodded and said, "I thought so. And, thank you for being honest."

He thought what to do next before he said, "So, you are willing to enter, or _be_ entered, into such an arrangement because it offers you protection?"

"Yes," she firmly replied. "Plus, it protects my family."

"What about your sister?" he asked, curious.

"Other arrangements are being made for her."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "How far are you willing to go with such an arrangement? I mean, what if the agreement becomes a contract? It would mean you and I―" And gestured.

She blushed and replied, "I'm aware."

"It would mean you would be stuck with me," he said.

She looked at him in surprise for a moment before she gave a small snort of amusement. "I do not think that would be a hardship... Harry."

Tracey gave her own snort of amusement. And he was surprised Hermione made a similar non-verbal exclamation.

That had actually surprised Harry. When he looked to Hermione in what must have been confusion, she said, "Harry, you're no longer that scrawny, under-fed boy. You're now quite attractive."

That had him blush and look down for a long few moments.

Getting his blush under control he looked back up and between the three. He could see the truth of that remark in their faces.

"Hmm," he muttered.

Looking back to Daphne he said, "Here's _my_ thoughts. Hermione says I have a 'saving people thing'. I cannot disagree. When I see someone in trouble I have the strong urge to help. And, I have a tendency not to ignore that urge.

"I'm aware of the difficulties your father is currently under regarding having only two daughters for heirs. And the pressure he would be under from those who see that situation as an opportunity to get their hands on the Greengrass estates.

"Because of that, I have already discussed with Hermione and her parents what I saw as the likelihood of your father approaching me, as an allied House, with the intent to request a Concubine Bond Agreement.

"At first, as you would likely expect, they were against it; as, I'm sure you'd also understand, was Hermione.

"However, once I discussed my views on the matter and why I would consider it, they found themselves in agreement. So, you have no need to fear Hermione and her family would be completely against this right from the start."

That had Daphne look to Hermione with gratitude. And that look was what satisfied him that she wanted this; and wasn't being pressured into it by her father.

"I won't go into the specific details for obvious reasons, but Hermione and my Betrothal Agreement has escape clauses that make it so _either_ of us only need to say a certain phrase for the agreement to be voided in it's entirety, without penalty. Of course, it also has conditions that, if they're met, those escape clauses become void and the agreement becomes the contract. I do not think you lack the wherewithal to figure out what sort of conditions I'm talking about.

"If it is still your desire for your father and my legal representative to negotiate a Concubine Bond Agreement, it is a non-negotiable condition that similar escape clauses of the same ease will be included for _both_ of us. If your father cannot accept such, there is no point the two even meeting. If, however, he can, then I believe I can enter such an arrangement."

It was a long few seconds before Daphne, who was looking at Harry in wide-eyed hope, suddenly seemed to collapse into herself, dropped her head almost onto her knees and broke down into deep heart-wrenching sobs.

Surprised at her reaction, Harry didn't know what to do. When Tracey slid over closer to her friend and wrapped her arms around her, Harry turned to look at Hermione in no small level of confusion.

"It's _alright_ , Harry," she whispered. "Go wait outside for a while. Us girls are going to talk." Then she rose, went across and sat on the sofa on the other side of Daphne from Tracey, before moving in close.

When Harry hadn't moved, truly unsure of what to do, Hermione looked at him, glanced to the main door and flicked her chin at it before turning to help comfort Daphne.

He quietly rose and walked out. He decided he'd go and wait for Neville and the other two girls, after all. He had no idea how to otherwise help the girl, but it seemed Tracey and Hermione did. He left them to it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	46. Apologies Abound

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Six - Apologies Abound**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry walked out into the fifth floor public corridor, the auror gave him a peculiar look.

He just glanced at the man and said, "The ladies are talking things over. I decided to get out of the way and wait out here, after all."

The auror grinned back and muttered, "Probably wise."

About ten minutes later, when Neville turned up at the end of the corridor from down near the stairs escorting the two 'Puffs as he expected the other boy to do, Harry smiled in pleasure.

When they reached him, Neville and the girls each gave him a funny look that asked why he was out there. Answering the unasked question, he replied, "Daphne needed a few moments, so I decided to wait out here for you."

When it looked like they then understood he said, "Should be long enough by now." Then gestured to the door and asked, "Shall we?"

When they agreed, he strode across the corridor, opened the main door and let them in.

After Neville stepped in, the three waited for him to walk in and close the door.

Then he gestured onward while striding forward and muttered, "This way. We're in Apartment Nine."

Taking them to the door he opened it and looked inside. Daphne had calmed down again and was dabbing her face with a handkerchief. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and her cheeks a little swollen, though.

He stepped back out of the way and gestured the other three inside as he saw Hermione rise to greet them.

She said, "Welcome to the House of Potter apartment. Our place for the duration, I think."

Harry stepped in after Neville again and closed the door.

Concerned he gave a look to Hermione that asked, "Is everything alright?"

She clearly recognised it as genuine concern, gently smiled and nodded back.

Relieved he looked about and could see that there wouldn't be enough seating for the seven of them, so quietly summoned Dobby.

"Yes, Master Harry?" he asked.

"Is there something you can do about fitting in more couches or sofas in here so everyone can sit, little buddy?"

Dobby quickly looked about and said, "If Master Harry and his guests can be moving away a bit. Dobby can fix."

"Great," he smiled. Looking to the guests he said, "Hermione, would you mind giving our latest guests the two-penny tour while Dobby adds more seating in here?"

A quick glance around herself and she could see what Harry meant. "Of course," she agreed. "Neville? Susan? Hannah? Want the tour?"

"I'd love to," replied Susan as both the others nodded.

As Hermione led them off to the furthest room, his room, he asked Daphne and Tracey to join him a little apart from the sofas.

As soon as they did, Dobby rearranged things a bit, popped out with the two armchairs and popped back in with an extra long sofa that could sit three. With the twin two-seat sofas there was now enough seating for seven.

"Thank you, Dobs," he said.

Dobby gave him a pleased smile and popped away again, but not before also refreshing their tea setting and adding extra crockery and teaspoons on the coffee table.

"Please, sit," he told the two girls. Both returned to the same sofa.

When he sat opposite with a sigh, he looked to Daphne and quietly said, "I'm very, very sorry I upset you."

With an almost jump of a start of shock, she looked back at him, wide eyed. "Y-you _didn't_!" she exclaimed.

Tracey smiled back and decided to help her friend out. "Harry, what you said was above and beyond what Daphne, even me, expected. Daphne's happy and _very_ relieved you're open to this."

Surprised, he gave a very relieved sigh. "Alright, then. I feared I had really upset you and we'd be wasting our time discussing this any further."

"No," she said. Then gave him a smile. It was a bit 'watery', but it was still a smile.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the other four returned from their tour, they sat as expected. Hermione sat with him while Neville sat between the two 'Puff girls on the triple that sat at right angles to and facing up between the two parallel and facing two-seaters.

Neville, looking at Daphne with concern, asked her, "Are you alright, Daphne? Do I need to take Harry out the back and beat some sense into him?"

Surprised by Neville's questions, Harry just grinned at him in amusement and chuckled a little.

Daphne even gave her own lady-like snort of sudden amusement and smiled back at the boy. "No, Neville; but, thank you for the offer. What Harry has done is just made me both very relieved and very happy."

Relieved, Neville said, "Well, thank Merlin for _that_. I think I might have been able to get one, maybe two, hits in before Harry pounded me flat!"

That had them all laugh. Since the return of his parents, the true nature of Neville was coming more and more to the fore. He was actually quite funny and usually had a somewhat dry humour about him, but the calmness and placidity remained without the shyness that also used to be there.

Once they'd settled again, Daphne looked to Harry and said, "Well, since everyone is here, Alliance Secret. I inform you all that Lord Potter's and my discussion proved most fruitful. I shall be informing my father that I wish for him to approach Lord Potter's representative with the hopes of negotiating a Concubine Bond Agreement between myself and Lord Potter.

"I believe we currently have an agreement-in-principle for me to become a Concubine Presumptive to Lord Potter."

As the girls, less Daphne and Hermione, practically clapped in approbation, Neville gave a relieved, " _Yes._ "

Meanwhile, Harry and Daphne smiled at one another.

"That does _not_ mean, however," he firmly said, "That Daphne will become my concubine. It means Daphne will be under a Concubine Bond Agreement to me, _only_. This is House Potter aiding House Greengrass in protecting one of its daughters.

"What happens down the road is not set in stone. The agreement may eventually convert to a contract, or it may not. That is a matter for another time."

"Ah!" said Susan. "That's very clever. Daphne is taken 'off the market', so to speak, so her father can no longer be legally pressured. Yet is free to make her own choice later?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Precisely."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the dinner hour closed in, the seven walked as one down to the Great Hall, only separating once they walked in through the double doors. They took the 'main route' down and, as intended, were seen by quite a few other students.

The 'news' that they did that would be around the castle by late that evening. Which, of course, is why they did it. It was visual proof the Potter-Longbottom Alliance was once again active.

This time, finally, Harry's meal wasn't interrupted by people demanding his attention.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Down in the bowels of the Ministry, the Spectral Threat team had just received a report from the Knight's Shadow team.

Scimitar, accepting the note and reading it, said to the others, "As expected, the Knight and Bookworm returned to the castle, this morning."

That had a few breathe a sigh of relief.

Continuing, Scimitar added, an inside contact has informed us both moved into the rarely used Lords' Quarters. Apparently, Little Old Witch had no problem with it."

"She wouldn't," said one. "That's what they're there for."

"Hmm..." said Scimitar. "We can now confirm Monocle has organised a rotating force of _eight_ aurors for the castle. We now have three in their ranks. Eight's an increase of two since the return of the White Knight and Bookworm."

"Any further news on White Beard?" asked one.

"It's finally confirmed he suffered a heart attack," replied Scimitar. "Monocle had managed to have the information of it tied up tighter than a merman's arsehole and it took us until late today to confirm.

"He's alive and currently a guest in the auror secure ward. Apparently, Monocle doesn't want anyone knowing he's there."

"Wise, I suppose," said another.

"Oh, this is interesting. Apparently, there were rumours she'd declared him a Dark Lord."

"Wow!" said the first. "How'd she do that without dragging him before the fuddy-duddies?"

Scimitar grinned and said, "She used a loophole in the law that _Dumbledore_ used to abuse. By law, she's three distinct people; Acting Minister, Director of the DMLE and Regent of House Bones. She used those three distinct persons she is and, for each, declared him a Dark Lord.

"Our analysts have since checked the oath books and confirmed it. Ha! I bet that stung old White Beard. Hoist by his own petard!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once dinner was over, Harry and Hermione returned to their apartment.

As soon as they walked in, Harry said, "I need to contact Sirius about how we got on for our first day and, while I'm on the mirror with him, ask to speak to Ted if he's there."

"You're warning him about the CBA with Daphne Greengrass and that Lord Greengrass is likely to approach him?"

"Yes," he replied. "Plus, I should write to Lord Greengrass, Samuel, and let him know Daphne has now talked to me about it and he should contact Ted to negotiate it."

Hermione said, "And I need to write to my parents to let them know how we got on."

"Save a bit of space at the bottom for me?" he asked. "I'll let them know, in my own words, you're safe and sound."

Hermione hesitated a bit and asked, "Do we let my parents know I'm in the Lords' Quarters with you?"

"That's up to you," he replied. "If you decide you want to let them know that, I'm happy with it. If you don't, I understand.

"You might want to wait for a little while until you're sure one way or the other, though. Once you've informed them you can't take it back."

When it looked like she was going to worry her bottom lip with her top teeth again, he walked over, took her in his arms and kissed her. "If you're this concerned about what to do, delay telling them."

After feeling all gooshy, yet again, because of the kiss, she sighed and nodded.

"Great!" he said, backing off. "Now I need you to tell me what you can of what was discussed between you three girls when I went outside to wait for the others."

Looking a touch suspiciously at him, she asked, "Why?"

"I don't need specifics," he said. "I just need to know whether or not this is something she truly wants. And I want to know if you know what _her_ thoughts are on this.

"Daphne is a pureblood, raised to always obey her father and Lord of her House. When she replied and said to me this is something she wants, what she could actually have been saying is, 'This is something _I_ want, because it's something my _Lord_ wants.' Understand?

"While she'd not necessarily admit the truth directly to me, she more than likely will to her witch peers. And it's a method by which she can inform me of the truth of what she wants without coming straight out with it."

"Ah," she replied. She then seemed to think about it before she started to explain. "She's scared. She knows what is going to happen if you or Neville can't help her. She'd approach Neville next, if you turned her down, by the way.

"The one putting the most pressure on her father, at the moment, is Caracticus Nott for a Betrothal Agreement for his grandson, Theodore. But, he's not the only one. So is Lucius Malfoy, Corban Yaxley and others she doesn't even want to think about.

"Until you 'outed' him during the first task, Malfoy was the forerunner. Now, it's Nott. And Nott's contract has the stipulation that Daphne's son be handed the Lordship the moment he becomes eligible. It also states that Nott will become Regent, with full access to the Greengrass Estates, for said son if anything happens to Samuel. Daphne said, reading between the lines, it is obvious her father would be killed very soon after any child she births is born.

"Next, she never believed she would be anything but a concubine to another. That you are giving her the option to cancel it shocked her to her core. She realised, by the way, it's obviously for if she meets someone who can offer her a 'marriage'; or if she decides she can't be a concubine, after all.

"You didn't _meet_ her expectations, Harry, you exceeded even her hopes and dreams. That's why she... burst into tears like she did. In her own words, she never even dared to dream such a thing would be available to her."

Looking off into the distance, Harry thought about what his betrothed had told him and then muttered, "Hunh!" Looking directly back to her he said, "So, I did good, then."

She smiled back with a twinkle in her eye and said, "Yes, Harry; you did good. That is, you're _doing_ good."

He thought about it a bit more and, starting to climb back to his feet, said, "I need to go get my communications mirror." He hadn't even realised he'd sat down during Hermione's explanation.

He'd taken only a single step before Dobby popped in before him and offered it to him.

"Oh! Thank you, Dobby," he said, sitting back down.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the Headmistress's office, the four Heads of House, the Deputy Headmaster, Madam Hooch and the Captains of the four House Quidditch teams met for the draw of the abbreviated inter-House Quidditch competition.

After explaining the design of the competition, Madam Hooch held up a small bag and asked each Captain to draw a stone from within. They were numbered.

The numbers drawn had 1, Ravenclaw; 2, Slytherin; 3, Hufflepuff; and, 4, Gryffindor.

Madam Marchbanks explained, "That means, Ravenclaw will draw the two teams they will play. If not chosen by Ravenclaw, Slytherin will not need to draw as they would be playing the other two. If chosen by Ravenclaw they will only draw one."

Though they looked confused, Hooch held the bag for Roger Davies, the Captain of Ravenclaw, to draw two.

They would be playing Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"Chosen to play Ravenclaw in one of their matches, Slytherin will now draw one. "

The Slytherin captain drew Gryffindor.

"As Slytherin has drawn Gryffindor, that means Slytherin will be playing Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Which means Hufflepuff will be playing Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. And Gryffindor will be playing Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"That's the four games of the shortened season. Are there any questions?"

Davies immediately piped up and asked, "When will the games be?"

"Madam Hooch will design a schedule and post it as soon as she can," replied Marchbanks while Hooch nodded.

Hooch added, "I'll draw up a fair schedule, but don't expect the first game for about a month. That should give you all time to rebuild your teams, if you need to."

"Thank you, Madam Hooch," he replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After describing their first day back in the castle to Sirius, he then had a 'godfather/godson' secret to tell him and told him of the approach by Daphne on behalf of her father.

Sirius was not surprised. "It makes sense," he said.

Then he asked if Ted was there and if he could have a word.

Ted was and he did.

Once Harry finished describing his thoughts on what a CBA between he and Daphne should be like, Ted said, "Alright, just to clarify: You want escape clauses for the both of you along similar lines as the Betrothal Agreement between you and Hermione, without penalty to either party; the same with those clauses becoming void if Daphne falls pregnant."

"Yes."

"You don't want there to be any business clauses that become active on signing of the agreement, in case it's voided, but you do not mind business clauses in the agreement that only become active if the agreement becomes the contract."

"Yes."

"You want the conditions that convert the agreement into the contract the same, or as close to the same, as the conditions in the agreement between you and Hermione."

"Yes."

"And, finally, while any child or children born of the agreement will carry the name 'Greengrass' and be of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, you want to maintain the right to both call and treat them as your son/sons and daughter/daughters."

"Right. I don't want to have anyone think of me as 'just providing stud services' or I was 'just the semen donor' or anything like that."

"I can work with that," said Ted.

"Thank you, Ted," he said. "Now, I need to write a letter to Lord Greengrass and inform him I would like him to sit down with my Law-wizard of Record to hammer out an agreement."

"I'll leave you to it," said Ted.

As Samuel Greengrass was of an allianced House, Harry wasn't too finicky with his prose. He kept his letter to the man simple and to the point.

After that, he finally managed to get back to the day's assignments.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an interrupted night's sleep due to the late night Astronomy lesson on the Astronomy tower, both teens rose as normal to attend breakfast. They did not have classes until after morning tea, but both - individually - felt they had enough sleep.

Harry had risen in time for breakfast but was being quiet about it when Hermione walked out from her room into the living room, where he was. Again, she looked stunning. Betsy did really good work.

When he heard her and turned to her, he said, "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," she replied. "I knew you'd be up early, so I set my alarm to be up early, too."

He smiled and said, "You didn't need to do that."

"And let you go down to the Great Hall for breakfast without me or Neville as backup?" she put. "Not going to happen."

"Actually," he said, "Now that you mention that, I just realised we have a kitchen and pantry in here. And we both saw Dobby and Betsy have fully stocked it."

She smiled at him and said, "Good point. However, 'Lord Potter' needs to put in an appearance at all meal times, at least for the next few days, so that people don't start whining about how you're getting even more _privileges_."

"Rights," he muttered.

"Not to them," she disagreed.

Nodding in agreement, he said, "You're right. They _would_ think that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two of them walked into the Great Hall about fifteen minutes later. They were neither early, nor late. The Hall was about half full and it was about half an hour before the owls turned up.

That gave them plenty of time to sit and eat before the 'mail bomb' and time to be done eating to allow others to approach.

However, both were surprised when Neville walked in about five minutes after they did. And he seemed to be at least as surprised to see them as they were he.

Joining them, they gave the somewhat obligatory greetings before he said, "I did not expect to see either of you down here for breakfast."

Hermione replied, "And we didn't expect to see you; though, we should have, I guess. You were always an early riser."

"And I thought, irrespective of when you rose, you'd make use of that kitchen in your apartment," he explained.

"We will," she said. "Just... Harry needs to put in an appearance at all meal times for at least the first few days."

Surprised, Neville said, "Yeah, I can see that. Clever."

As the three ate their breakfasts in peace, all three were just as aware of all the looks from the hundreds of students directed their way, as they'd been directed their way since well before what went down, went down.

This time, no one interrupted them.

When the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered by Hedwig, Harry was quick with the bacon. Now that his Lordship was public, it would not look good for him to be publicly berated by his mail owl in front of the school.

Opening it up, the front page was pretty much as he expected.

~ # ~

 _LORD POTTER NOT AT HOGWARTS?_

 _Expected to return to Hogwarts with the rest of the school on Sunday evening, Lord Harry Potter (14) did not put in an appearance, writes investigative journalist, Kate Erister._

 _Questioning some of the students who did turn up as they should, it's been learned Lord Potter needed to attend to some 'family business' and would arrive 'soon'. It was only expected to be a day or two._

 _When asked if Lord Potter, an under-aged wizard who has yet to sit his OWLs, would be arrested or fined for his non-attendance, Madam Amelia Bones, Director of the DMLE said, "Of course not. Lord Potter has been declared of-age. As such and irrespective of whether or not he's earned his OWLs, he's a fully qualified wizard."_

 _And what of his betrothed, the muggleborn Hermoine Grainger? She replied, "Her magical guardian, Lord Sirius Black, notified Headmistress Lady Griselda Marchbanks she would be delayed by a couple days. Headmistress Lady Marchbanks has approved the delay."_

 _Why have they been given this privilege? Is Lord Potter simply flaunting and or abusing his new authority? Is it out of simple arrogance?_

~ # ~

Reading through to the end of the article, Harry chuckled in amusement before handing it to his lady.

Once Hermione read it, she asked, "Are you sending Ted after her, _this_ time?"

"Nope!" he replied. "To use a fishing analogy, I'm letting her have her head by letting the line out. That way, when I hook her, I'll have hooked her good and proper."

"You're baiting her to get more and more outlandish," she accused, though smiled when she said it.

He just grinned at her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast, the two took Neville back up to their apartment. Harry really wanted to talk to his mate about his own views on his pending betrothal and Susan's concubinage to him.

Once inside, they sat and relaxed for a while before Neville finally said, "Well. I know you want to ask, so ask."

Hermione looked surprised, but Harry just grinned back. "You're getting better, Nev."

The other boy barely blushed this time and only smiled back.

"Very well," said Harry. "How do you feel about your pending Betrothal Agreement and Concubine Bond Agreement?"

With a sigh, Neville replied, "You know what? Happy and... relieved."

"Relieved?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," he replied. "It means I don't have to ask a girl to marry me." And grinned.

Harry laughed while Hermione appeared a little miffed. "Betrothal Agreement or not, Neville; when the time comes to switching the Betrothal Agreement to a contract, you should _still_ do the right by Hannah and propose."

He shook his head, "Hannah doesn't want that. Besides, that's a muggle thing, anyway. Hannah wants the traditional wizarding ceremonies."

Confused, Hermione said, "I didn't know―"

"Wizards don't do weddings, Hermione," he explained. "We do 'handfastings' before a druid in a Druidic ceremony.

"For engagements, House Longbottom hold a convocation where the prospective new member is introduced to the family at-large. It's also when the agreement is agreed to become the contract."

Harry explained, "That's something like an engagement party, Hermione; but, family only."

Concentrating to understand it, she said, "I need to read up on this. I just _assumed_ ―"

Harry nodded and called, "Dobby!"

"Yes, master Harry?" said the little elf immediately after it popped in.

Looking to it, Harry asked, "Can you get Hermione a couple of books on wizarding traditions associated with hand-fastings and concubinage? She has a new study project."

"Yes, Master Harry," he replied, popping away again.

Moments later, two books from Pottermore, they had the book-plates that showed them as such, appeared on the coffee table before her. She was quick to pick them up and look at them.

Turning back to Neville, he said, "You know you're effectively going to have two wives, don't you? And those two have been together since they were toddlers. You're going to be out-manned"

Neville chuckled and replied, "I know."

"Any idea on when the negotiations are going to be finalised?"

"Dad told me he hopes to have both done by Friday; before the weekend," he replied.

"When will you know?" asked Hermione.

Neville grinned and replied, "He will send me a note to that effect by Harry's house elf express."

"After the girls, I expect to be the first to be informed," Harry mock-scowled at his mate.

Neville laughed and said, "That's what I planned, yes."

Harry sat forward and said, "Good. Because there's something I want you to consider, when it's finalised."

"Oh?" Neville carefully asked.

Harry firmly replied, "I want you to consider asking Headmistress Lady Marchbanks if you and your two can have your own Lord's Quarters up here with us."

Neville seemed to slump in disappointment before he said, "Though I'll be betrothed and have a presumptive concubine, I still won't be a Lord. These are 'Lords' Quarters', remember?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "That's just the _name_ for them, Neville. Just... promise me you'll ask. Even if she says, 'No,' that's all that will happen. You won't get in trouble for it.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll say, 'Yes.' Don't forget, she's also Lady Marchbanks of the House of Marchbanks; a member House of the Alliance. I also think your father may hint at it to her, too."

Neville thought about it for a long few moments before he said, "Alright, Harry. I'll do it because I owe ya. But, I'll run it past the girls, first."

"I've told you before, you don't owe me; and I'd be cross with you if you didn't ask the girls, first, anyway. But, I really don't think they'll say, 'No'."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After morning tea, which they had in the apartment just to keep Dobby and Betsy happy, they headed down to Care of Magical Creatures and yet another of the new Professors. This time it was with Professor Oliver Senkinhall; the professor who was charged with caring for Errol after he was stunned by the new Defence Professor while carrying a Howler towards Ron.

Professor Senkinhall was a 'retired' exotic magical creature reserve worker; born and raised in wizarding Britain, but worked on the reserve in Africa. Thankfully, he retained his British accent but, at odd moments, used a distinctly different idiom. At least, after seeing the looks of confusion on the faces of his students, he'd apologise and correct himself.

When Hermione asked about what had happened to the Blast-Ended Skrewts, the Professor calmly replied, "Euthanised. They were illegally bred, so had to be put down."

Harry was surprised Hermione wasn't upset about that.

After class and as they walked back up the castle he asked her, "Why weren't you upset to learn the Skrewts had been euthanised?"

"They were _dangerous_ , Harry," she replied. "Because they were... effectively... a new species, no one had any idea what they would eventually grow into. Not even Hagrid, who bred them.

"They could have proven to be even more dangerous than, say... a one thousand year old basilisk. That sort of thing should never be anywhere _near_ a school. And he had about _two dozen_ of the things."

Pleased, he gave her a nod and smile back. "My thoughts, exactly. I'm pleased you realised that. Especially after what you said to Malfoy about them."

She smiled back and said, "You know I just said that to annoy... the little ferret, don't you?"

He laughed.

As they continued to trek back up the grassy slope to the school, Ron came trotting up.

"Errr.. Ha- Lord Potter, may I have a quick word?"

Surprised the boy was being polite, he replied, "Walk with us."

When Ron appeared relieved he quickly stepped up next to Harry and said, "I was... hoping we could have our talk before this afternoon."

"Oh?" he asked. "Why the rush?"

Again, the hesitation. "I need to let Aunt Muriel know I've... talked to you; and you've heard me out. I don't think Pig will be able to fly back later this afternoon and make it before dark."

Surprised at the boy's candidness, he thought for a moment before he replied, "Very well. We shall head for the antechamber where we all gathered prior to our Sortings and speak there.

"You don't have a problem with Hermione and Neville joining us, do you?"

Though it appeared he might well have been uncomfortable with that, Ron replied, "No."

"Then I shall speak with you _then_ , Mister Weasley," he firmly stated.

Knowing he'd just been dismissed, Ron quietly backed away again, by slowing down.

When he was clear, Neville moved back up.

"I'll be having the meeting with Ron as soon as we get back to the castle," explained Harry, before he could be asked. "I'd like it if you two would join me."

"We can do that," said Neville.

Hermione asked, "I take it you don't want to be alone with him in case he tries something?"

"Yes," he replied. "I don't think he _intends_ to try something, but two witnesses would save possible problems later."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once they entered the entrance hall of the castle, the trio went directly to the antechamber. Ron was less than a minute behind them.

After throwing a Colloportus at the door and throwing up a privacy charm, Harry turned to Ron and said, "Alright, Mister Weasley; you wanted this meeting and I've been accommodating. Now, what is it you wanted of me?"

Ron, though he seemed a little irritated, seemed to give himself a bit of a nod, closed his eyes for a moment and muttered something to himself, before he then looked at Harry with a firm expression.

"Har- _Lord_ Potter," he began. "I should offer my apologies for my behaviour over the past three and a half years, without expectation of your acknowledgement either way. It was wrong of me to accept payment from the... from Dumbledore to be friends with you. I accepted it because I intended to be your friend, in the first place.

"Once I worked it out I said to the... to Dumbledore I didn't need his galleons; but, he said I had earned them, so―" He shrugged.

"It has been made clear to me that... it is now obvious to even me that doing that was so wrong it wasn't even funny. I am now no longer surprised you want nothing to do with me. If it was done to me I would see it as a major act of betrayal, too.

"However, I was told that offering you my apology was the right thing to do so―"

When it looked like he'd wound down and turned a hopeful look on Harry, Harry said, "Well, you've said you want to offer your apology, Ron. However, I've not yet heard you actually apologise. Don't you think you should get to that, then?"

Ron looked back in a shock and confusion before he demanded, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed and said, "I'll step you through it. First, you said, 'I should offer my apologies'. That does not mean you apologise, that just means you _should_ offer such an apology.

"You then said how you were wrong to accept Dumbledore's blood money. You're right, you were. But, that is still not an apology.

"And then added how it was wrong to betray me like you did. Still no apology yet.

"And, finally, you said, 'I was told that offering you my apology was the right thing to do so...' That's only a recognition someone told you you should apologise. _But you still haven't done it!_

" _Stop_ explaining your actions, _stop_ explaining how you were wrong, _stop_ explaining what someone else told you to do... _and actually do it!_ "

"I..." he started, his anger morphing to confusion. "I thought I had."

Harry threw up his arms in frustration, turned his back on the boy and walked over to the other side of the room.

Neville said to the confused boy. "No, Ron. Harry's right. You haven't apologised. You said you were offering it, then didn't. And finished with how someone told you you should, and _still_ didn't. In all that you didn't once start a sentence with 'I apologise for...' or 'I'm sorry I...' or anything like that.

"As Harry said; if you're going to apologise, _apologise_."

It appeared Ron had finally understood when he slumped in on himself. " _Merlin_ , I―" Finally, he braced himself up and again stared directly at Harry. "I apologise for pretending to be your friend. I apologise for taking the Head- for taking Dumbledore's money to spy on you. I apologise for being a prat. I apologise for _not_ being there for you, when I _should_ have been there for you if I was a real friend."

"Bravo!" said Harry, turning back. " _That's_ how you apologise."

Walking back over he said, "I accept your apology, Mister Weasley. However, understand you'll never have my _forgiveness_. Your actions have told me I cannot trust you.

"One day... maybe... _decades_ from now... I _might_ be able to at least trust you enough not to be wary of you; after you first prove, on multiple occasions, you _can_ be trusted. However, we will _never_ be friends.

"You had that opportunity that very first day. You _had_ to have known, even back then, it was wrong for Dumbledore to pay you to spy on me. _All_ you had to do was tell the old man, in your own way, to 'Piss off!' If you had told me you'd done that, you and me would have been _very_ firm friends. You would have shown, right from that first day, my friendship meant more to you than a measly few galleons. And, as a result, I would have happily shared with you all I had.

"Even if you had, at _any_ time over the past few years, approached me and said, 'Harry, mate, I need to come clean with you about something,' and honestly explained what was going on? You had a chance to redeem yourself with me. _But, you didn't!_ It wasn't until I 'outed' you and Dumbledore during the first task that you realised you'd been well and truly caught.

"You allowed your rampant greed and jealousy to corrupt you, Mister Weasley. You went for the quick gold. A pitiful amount of it at that. And now it's cost you dearly.

"Do you understand and accept that?"

The boy had turned his eyes down in shame before Harry finished the first few sentences. Finally, he sadly replied, "Yeah. Sorry, Harry."

"And that, I believe, is the first, real, freely offered, apology you've _ever_ given me, Ron. Again, apology accepted."

He let that sink in for a moment before he, in a much lighter voice, said, "Now, I know what a trial it is for you to even think of skipping a meal. So, I think it behooves the four of us to go to lunch, yeah?"

Ron gave a wan smile back, blushed a little and softly said, "Yeah."

With a firm expressionless nod back, Harry removed the privacy charm and the Colloportus on the door before he said to Ron, "Go join your friends for lunch, Mister Weasley. I'll be joining mine."

The very obvious inference he wasn't to join them was clear.

As he held the door open for the other three, Harry waited until they were all out before pulling the door shut behind him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After quickly eating and finishing his lunch, during which Harry thought about what to do next, he gave a mental sigh and pulled his satchel around onto his lap and pulled out an off-cut of parchment, quill and ink. Then began to write.

Hermione, though curious, did not try to read over his shoulder. And Neville never would.

Once it was written, he showed it to Hermione. And, once she'd read it, she understood what he was about to do. Meanwhile, he'd been putting his writing paraphernalia back in his satchel.

"Want me and Neville to come with?" she quietly asked.

"If you'd like," he replied. "However, I do not distrust Angie, like I do Ron. She won't try anything."

She gave a nod and said, "If you're not back in time, I'll ask Neville to escort me when he escorts Susan and Hannah to Transfiguration."

"Good idea," he said. Just before he rose he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

With his satchel firmly on his hip, he made his way down the table.

He paused opposite where the three Lions' chasers were sitting and quietly handed Johnson the note, which she silently accepted.

Not even waiting for her to say anything he continued to walk out the door.

Puzzled, Johnson opened the note and read:

~ # ~

 _Miss Johnson,_

 _If your need to talk to me is as urgent as your rude behaviour indicated by interrupting on multiple occasions an important conversation I was having, without so much as a by-your-leave, I will be in the antechamber in which the Firsties gather before their Sorting for the next ten minutes. I will speak with you then._

 _Otherwise,_ _send a damned note_ _if you need my attention and I'm already otherwise engaged, in future!_

 _Lord Harrison Potter_

~ # ~

Johnson didn't even need to hand it to her friends to read as they'd crowed in to read it over her shoulder.

"The _nerve_ of that boy!" said Bell.

"No, he's right," sighed Johnson. "That's _exactly_ what I should have done. It's exactly what you're _supposed_ to do, when dealing with the nobles or someone who's otherwise a Head of House. I'd forgotten that."

Spinnet pulled away and groaned, before she bounced her forehead off the table before her three times in slow beat.

Watching her, Bell asked, " _That's_ what his problem is?"

"Yyeeesss," moaned Spinnet.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had been waiting in the antechamber for only two minutes when the door opened and Johnson tentatively walked in. Spinnet and Bell where at her shoulders.

They left the door open.

Harry stood, not quite full-on to them, with his hands clasped behind his back, and asked, "Now, Miss Johnson; what is the urgent matter you risked my physical and or magical retaliation to communicate with me about?"

Looking uncomfortable, she remained silent for a few moment before it looked like Spinnet jabbed her in the back a little.

With a start at the probable jab she said, "We want you to rejoin the team."

"I already knew that," he snapped. "And I've already told you I won't. Next?"

"But, why _not_?" she begged.

"Do I _really_ need to explain it to you?" he demanded. "Are you _that_ bereft of logic you cannot figure it out for yourselves?"

Looking frustrated, with the other two glaring back at him, she eventually sighed and said, "Yes, alright? I don't know why."

Giving a grunt of annoyance he said, "Fine. I'll explain it to you. I hope you'll be able to learn from it.

"First, back in 1991 McGonagall saw me catching in the air on a broom Neville Longbottom's Remembrall, which had been thrown at the wall of the castle by Malfoy. I managed to catch it one handed only a few feet off the wall.

"McGonagall comes storming outside, snaps at me, 'With me, Potter!' Turns about and storms off again. She never said a word about where we were going. I actually feared I was about to be expelled.

"She leads me up to the DADA classroom, knocks on the door, sticks her head in and asks Quirrell if she could talk to Wood for a moment. Wood comes out. She says to him, 'Wood; I've found you a new seeker,' and indicates me. Then she turns about and storms off again.

"I was never _asked_ if I wanted to be on the team. I just got it _dumped_ on me. What about what Harry Potter wanted, hmm? Nah, _fuck him_!

"Our first game and Wood says to me, 'Potter! Catch the snitch or die trying!' Besides Wood, there are five older students in the room with me. I think, 'Is this bloke serious?' and then wait for one of the other five to say something along the lines of, 'Wood! You _can't_ go saying something like that to a little firstie! What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!'

"Is that what happens? Did any of you three, who were three of that five, say something like that to the fucking moron? Nope! In other words, by your _inaction_ , you were saying, 'Fuck, the little firstie! Why should we care? If he does die, there's plenty of others who can step up'.

"Ten minutes later the first game happens, Quirrell hexes my broom making it try to buck me off. The twins see it and fly up to try and catch me if I do fall. You three do fuck all! And then, even the twins leave me when that prick Wood orders them to, _even when he saw what was happening_!

"So, again, you prove to me you don't give a fuck about little firstie _me_.

"That was just my First Year and very first game. Want me to continue? Or, have you finally figured out _why_?"

Johnson and the other two heard him out. At first, they frowned. But, as he went through it for them, they started to stare back in horrified comprehension.

"Yeeeeaaaah," he sneered. "I see you three are starting to 'get it'. You three bitches, through your inaction, tried to _kill_ me. If I had died, you would have _ended the line of a Noble and Most Ancient House_!

"So. Do you have _any_ chance of convincing Lord Harrison Potter to rejoin the Lions Quidditch Team? Absolutely... positively... _fuck no_!

"Now, will there be anything else?"

When all three dropped their eyes and shook their heads in shame, he sneered and said, "Thought not."

Then he strode past them and out the still open door. He didn't even verbally wish them well; because, he actually didn't. He also needed to get to Transfiguration.

Harry manage to make it in time to walk in with the stragglers and found Hermione kept his seat for him. Neville was with the two 'Puff's, again sitting directly behind.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Transfiguration came DADA and another new Professor. This time it was Professor Ian Murdstock. The one who didn't hesitate to stun Errol out of the air, though Harry and Hermione did not know that.

As they settled he waited until he knew, obviously by counting heads as they came in, they were all in the classroom before he simply banished the door shut. He then spun about and caused his name to appear on the blackboard with his 'academic achievements' directly under it and spun back.

"That's up there for those who care," he said. "I promised the Headmistress I'd give you the information, so there it is.

"Personally, I have greater respect for those who _do_ great achievements."

He gave that moment before he said, "I've learned that your previous so-called teacher in this subject was an escaped marked Death Eater. I've also learned he taught you the Unforgivables. If I ever see any of you casting one, let alone on another person, I will _personally_ put you down. The Imperious curse is the only one I will not immediately start with lethal curses.

"For the first couple of weeks we're going to revise what you _should_ have been taught in this subject by this stage in your education. If you are as poorly instructed as your fellow students in the other classes I have already begun this upon, I will not be surprised. But, I warn you, it means you're going to be pushed hard just to get your skills up to _average_."

The class then went straight into revision. And both Harry and Hermione were relieved they'd spent the day at Pottermore a couple days earlier doing precisely this.

At the end of the class, though, it was clear just how behind they were compared to schools overseas. The Professor was right. They were lagging well behind.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because the meeting with Ron occurred immediately before lunch, they didn't have the meeting for immediately after class. So, the two decided to return to their apartment.

On the walk back, Harry remembered he still hadn't spoken with Professor Babbling about changing electives from Divination to Ancient Runes, so reminded Hermione of it.

She gave a small start of shock, stopped, turned to him and said, "Come on. Let's go see her now." And started to head back the other way.

Harry would have preferred to go back to the apartment first, just to drop off their satchels if nothing else, but knew when his betrothed was in this determined mood it was often just easier to go along. So, he did.

He had no idea where the classroom was and had to rely on Hermione to lead him there.

She turned into a corridor he couldn't remember walking along before and, partway along, stopped before a classroom door.

She gave a quick rap of her knuckles on it and immediately opened it.

Following her in, he was pleased to see the Professor was inside and at her desk.

She looked up from whatever she was working on and saw them. "Miss Granger... and Mis- Lord Potter. What can I do for the two of you?"

Hermione wheeled about and said, "Harry?"

Giving her a nod back he stepped up alongside her and said to the Professor, "I ask for and would like the opportunity to test for entrance into the Fourth Year Ancient Runes class in place of Divination.

Surprised at the request, she put her quill down and sat back.

"Hmm..." she said. "If I remember correctly, you were considered an average student. However, we're _all_ now fully aware that was nought but a smokescreen you erected to hide your true self. Plus, I believe you informed the Headmistress you would be wanting to sit the Third Year end-of-year examination for the subject, once you returned.

"Have you been studying the subject in your own time, Lord Potter?"

With a nod, he replied, "I have."

She pulled out a schedule and ran her finger down it. Looking up she said, "I have a free period immediately following the single Fourth Year class tomorrow for Fourth Period. That's the one immediately before lunch.

"How about you attend that class, then hold back to sit the exam?"

He smiled and replied, "That would be wonderful, Professor. Thank you."

"Then, I shall see you both then," she declared.

As the 'interview' was clearly over, Hermione wheeled about and led them both back out of the classroom.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Finally back in their apartment, Hermione dropped her satchel on the coffee table and headed direct for the office. Harry dropped his own satchel on the coffee table right next to hers and sat on the sofa with a relieved sigh. His talks with both Ron and the Lions' chasers, on top of the classes, had been mentally exhausting.

When Hermione returned, she was carrying a small stack of books. Harry was only surprised with how short the stack actually was.

She handed him the Third Year Ancient Runes text and said, "We need to cram as much of that into your head as we can between now and tomorrow after morning tea."

"Hermione," he sighed. "I _told_ you, I've been studying the subject for quite a while."

"Yes, but you haven't experienced the subject from the point-of-view of the classroom environment. On top of that, you didn't have access to any of the notes taken during the class. And, further, you didn't have access to the notes and such of the short period of first term _this_ year.

"I want to revise with you and make sure you study the right subject areas for the exam tomorrow."

"Fiiiiine!" he sighed, sitting back up and accepting the book off her.

With the intensity Hermione was displaying, they had a late night ahead of them.

An hour and half later, Harry wrote a note to Neville informing him he and Hermione would be having a 'Dobby' dinner in their apartment while they reviewed for Harry's exam the next day. And then asked Dobby to deliver it.

It _was_ a long night, too. They didn't get to bed until after eleven.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	47. Revision and Negotiations

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Once again it seems I need to remind readers that, at times, Harry can be a right arse. He's not perfect, not by a long shot; he's human. ___In this story, my Harry can be and sometimes is a wholly unlikable person, but not evil._ If you want a story where Harry is always a little angel, go read the great many on this site where that is the case. Personally, I find such Harrys to be boring._

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Seven - Revision and Negotiations**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Though tired the next morning, both teens managed to climb out of their beds, get themselves ready and head down together to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Dropping somewhat bonelessly onto the bench, Harry groaned, "I feel like I got stomped on by a hippogriff."

"Eat," Hermione demanded. "Just nothing too heavy. You need brain food, so I recommend eating at least one banana and carrying one on you in case you get hungry before the next break."

"Double Charms," Harry muttered. "I don't think Professor Flitwick is going to allow me to munch on banana during class."

"He might," she said. "Especially if you tell him you have an exam to sit before lunch."

Harry eventually added a banana to his breakfast and stuffed another in his pocket. It would not hurt to carry it.

When the mail arrived and on top of the _Daily Prophet_ he received a couple items. After scanning them first, he read them.

One was from Samuel Greengrass. From the tone of the letter, Harry could almost _feel_ the gratitude oozing off the page. If Ted had not contacted him that day, he'd be contacting Ted. He wanted this done with all haste.

The second was from Ted, thereby rendering his first thought moot.

It was a copy of a standard Concubine Bond Agreement, but with the amendments Ted thought Harry wanted. He wanted Harry to read it and, if there was something he specifically wanted to _not_ be included, he was to send him a message by house elf as soon as he could.

He also said that, even if he didn't receive news from Harry, he'd be contacting Lord Greengrass this day to set up an appointment. He hoped to have that appointment within the next week.

Harry thought, from the tone of Greengrass's letter, he'd be lucky to hold the man off from wanting it immediately.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Riddle was furious. He had just finished reading the article in that morning's _Daily Prophet_ that stated Potter was back at Hogwarts, safe and sound. MacNair had failed him.

"Wormtail!" he wheeze-yelled.

The ugly, dumpy man quickly scurried in and asked, "Y-yes, Master?"

"Get a message to MacNair," snarled the homunculus "He is to be before me no later than the sixth hour after noon; _tonight_!"

"Y-yes, Master!" Pettigrew was quick to reply, before he hurried back out of the room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As a class with a Professor who _wasn't_ new to staff, in Charms they only had a short period of revision before they moved onto new material. However, Flitwick also warned them they were now operating under an accelerated learning curve, as they were doing work they should have done six weeks earlier.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had any problems with that. And Neville, with his new wand, was almost vibrating in his seat next to Hermione in anticipation.

Glancing to him, Harry quietly chuckled.

One of the first they tried was the Summoning Charm, Accio. It seems they were working in reverse order, as that was the last charm they were working on before the first task.

The Professor had set up a series of small cushions under the desk and began asking students to attempt to summon them. As they were all in the first row, they were among the first to try.

When it was Neville's turn, he looked with almost anticipation before he firmly intoned, "Accio cushion!" And all dozen or so of them flew straight at the boy.

As Harry tried to dive under the bench he heard Hermione give a little "Eep!" sound and saw Neville look almost horrified before all of them hit the three of them with some force.

Harry was lucky enough to have ducked far enough under the bench only to be tagged by a single cushion that clipped his shoulder, while both Hermione and Neville found themselves knocked back off their stools and onto the floor behind from the force of the hits.

"Oh, I _say_!" exclaimed the Professor.

Chuckling to himself, Harry was able to help Hermione to her feet again as Neville scrambled to his, looking both sheepish and smug.

While the rest of the class were apparently stunned by the power the boy demonstrated, Harry already knew what the likely outcome was - he remembered about the mass stunning of the owls before they left for the unanticipated long break. It was why he was quick to duck under the desk.

Hermione then grabbed one of the cushions - one that had remained on their desk - by a corner and gave the sandy-haired boy a whack with it.

"Neville!" she snapped. "Haven't you got _all that power_ under control yet?" Then gave him another couple of whacks.

Neville was doing an admirable job of blocking her strikes with his closest forearm, but was clearly pleased. "Sorry," he said, grinning away.

"Miss Granger!" barked the Professor. "Please cease with your attempts to beat young Mister Longbottom half to death with a cushion!"

Hermione jumped in surprise, spun to look back to the front and the Professor, dropped the cushion and exclaimed, "Sorry!"

However, while the Professor was doing his best to try to display a stern expression, he couldn't maintain it and laughed.

When he got control of himself again he said, "Forgive me; but, that would have to be one of the _funniest_ things I've witnessed as a Professor. And I've seen some _doozies_."

Harry had already bent back down and started to stack all the cushions on their side of the desk onto their desktop. After about three he just resorted to tossing them directly onto the floor under the blackboard. After all, they were just conjured cushions.

After that, Neville focussed on getting his power back under control by casting repetitive Lumos charms and regulating the amount of magical energy he was pushing.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Charms came morning tea. Then they were on to Ancient Runes.

Though he'd given all outward signs he was unconcerned about his chances in the exam to Hermione - all to keep her calm, which didn't work - Harry was actually somewhat worried.

He realised Hermione was right in that, while he'd read and studied the assigned texts and others while self-studying, he'd not had access to the class notes and the like.

Thankfully, Hermione remembered where she'd stored them at home and called Betsy to go and get them for her.

When the little female elf popped in and Hermione told her, she replied, "But, Mistress Herm-i-o-ne, Betsy _did_ packs them. They be in your room." And indicated towards Hermione's room.

Surprised, Hermione looked to the door of her room before turning back to the elf. "Thank you, Betsy. Would you mind getting them and bringing them in here, please?"

"Yes, Mistress," the elf replied. It popped away and was back a moment later, holding the notes and offering them.

Accepting them, Hermione smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Betsy. You may return to what you were doing."

Once the elf popped away yet again, she went to sort them out and realised they already were. Then she handed them to Harry.

"This is all my notes and assignments from Third Year," she explained. "Read through them and, as you're going, if you don't understand something just ask me and I'll try to clarify it for you."

Those notes, as he expected, were extensive. And he did have quite a few questions.

Now it was the next day and he was sitting in the Ancient Runes class while the class was revising.

Before they entered he'd managed to snag Daphne and asked her if she wanted to sit next to him.

"I know that's not something you can do in our other classes," he said, "But, you're the only Slytherin in _this_ class. Hermione told me you've sat with her the past year and a bit, so it won't look odd if you sit with her, this time. I'll just be joining you."

Her smile back showed she was happy with that. And did join the pair of them.

He expected her to sit on the other side of Hermione. However, she chose to push him along where he sat at the end of the desk and sat next to him on the other side from Hermione.

" _That's_ going to send a message," he quietly muttered to her.

" _That's_ the intent," she muttered back and smiled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the class was done, the Professor called him to come and sit at the front row of desks.

He was just sitting down when he heard her say, "Do you need anything, Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass?"

"Errr... No," replied a now blushing Hermione. "We were just waiting for Harry."

The Professor said, "The exam will take about an hour. I suggest you wait for him back at your apartment."

Both witches gave a nod of agreement in return and quickly left.

When he turned back from seeing the girls out it was to see the Professor drop the multi-paged exam on the desk before him. As usual, it was face down.

"You'll need quills, ink and a couple of sheets of blank parchment in case you need to work something out and prefer to see it with your own eyes," she explained. "Once you have those out you may not retrieve anything else from your bag. It must remain on the floor until you are done. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," he replied, quickly pulling out the necessary stationery.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Fifty five minutes later Harry sighed, laid his quill down, looked to the professor and said, "Professor? I believe I'm done."

She quickly checked the time, smiled back at him and said, "Very well, Lord Potter. You may go. I believe there are two ladies back in your apartment who are most eager to learn from you how well you believe you did."

Packing his stationery away, he stood, shouldered the satchel and gave the professor a little bow. "Thank you for you efforts in assisting me, Professor."

She smiled again and replied, "You're welcome, Lord Potter. I should be giving you the results at or by dinner, this evening."

He gave another nod, spun about and calmly walked from the room. As he pulled the door shut behind him and headed for the Lords' Quarters, he needed to massage the quill cramp out of his writing hand. He'd written quite a bit.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Checking the time, himself, he saw that lunch had just started. He hadn't even heard the bell. So decided to hurry a bit.

As he was climbing the stairs from the fourth to fifth floors he met both girls coming back down.

Hermione almost brought both herself and him into tumbling down the stairs when she gave a little girlish 'Squee' and dived at him for a Hermi-Hug. He'd managed to catch them both.

" _Easy_ , Hermione!" he exclaimed. "You nearly had us _both_ tumbling down the stairs."

But, it seemed she hadn't even realised what she'd nearly done or what he said, as she'd already launched into Hermione-babble of old. "How did you do, Harry? Were there any questions you missed? If so, was that because I didn't think to cover them? I'm pretty sure I covered all of them, but I could have been wrong. Did you provide enough information for all the questions? Did you get the names of all the runes right? Oh, I do so hope you did well. It'll be nice to have you in the class with us."

Instead of trying to answer, he just held her in his arm and let her wind herself out. Once she was done, he pushed her away to arms length and looked her dead in the eye.

"I believe I did very well," he calmly replied. "I do not believe there is anything more we could have done preparing me for the exam. I am confident I will be approved for placement in the class. The Professor will let me know before or at dinner. Worrying about it now is pointless. Now, we just wait. It won't be long. Alright?"

With her eyes cast down in embarrassment - she knew she'd slipped back to her old ways - she more calmly replied, "Yes, Harry. Sorry. You're right." Then looked him back in the eye.

His smile back relieved her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After lunch they were back in the DADA classroom with a double. Again, they were revising and Harry was having fun. He'd completely forgotten he was waiting for the results of the exam.

And the class was over even faster than he anticipated.

As they walked out, again with Neville accompanying them, he looked to Hermione and said, "That was _fun_!"

Neville chuckled and said, "Yeah, it was. Dad had me revising a lot of my work as an attempt at helping me get control of my magic before school restarted."

"Oh?" Harry smirked. "So, what happened in Charms, then?"

The boy blushed and led them off to one side. He quickly looked about to see if they'd be overheard and leaned in. Quietly, he said, "Believe it or not, _that_ was deliberate." And grinned.

Hermione stared at him in shock as Harry let loose a big belly laugh.

Once he'd managed to calm down again, he leaned in himself and said, "You did that, to show everyone you're not really a squib, after all. Didn't you?"

Neville grinned back and said, "Guilty."

That had Harry laughing again as Hermione laid 'girly' punches on Neville's arm. "That wasn't nice!" she said.

Again having to fend off getting hit, he explained, "It wasn't my intention _you'd_ get hit, Hermione. _That_ part was an accident."

She gave him a glared frown of, 'I'm still not happy with you,' but dropped it.

Thinking for a bit, Harry asked, "Hey, Nev. Wanna grab your two girls and meet Hermione and me in the library for some research and assignments?"

Though Hermione was surprised, she didn't say anything. However, Neville smiled and replied, "Actually, that was already our plan. Coming out of the apartment to join us lesser folk?"

Harry just blew him a raspberry in retaliation.

As they began to head to the library, Hermione asked, "Where will they meet us?"

Neville replied, "In the library."

Hermione, a little worried, said, "I need to go up to the apartment to collect my assignments."

"Is there some place you keep them?" asked Harry.

"Yes, on my tallboy," she replied.

"Duck into a vacant classroom or broom closet on the way and call Betsy to get them for you," he said.

Hermione sighed. "I'm going to get lazy."

"No, you're really not," he disagreed. "It will give you more time to start making an effort towards other research and study. You also need to work more on your Occlumency."

"I do that every night when I go to bed," she said.

He was surprised and said, "I didn't know that. But, there's still what you need to learn of the nobility. The wife of a Lord needs to know _everyone_ of importance. It's important for when the Lord and Lady of the House are entertaining, plus much more."

Hermione nodded and said, "I _did_ make a start on that. But, other things keep cropping up."

He gave a nod and said, "That's going to happen."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before they reached the library, Hermione spotted a broom closet, popped inside, called Betsy and had her elf collect her assignments for her. The elf was back with them in moments.

All up, she was only in there for less than twenty seconds.

When they walked into the library it was to see the two 'Puffs already there and working on assignments.

As soon as they spotted the three, the two 'Puffs split apart to give Neville room between them. And Harry and Hermione sat opposite.

After quiet greetings, in case they earned the ire of the 'dragon of the library', Madam Pince, they were soon hard at work on their assignments. They were even quietly helping each other out with advice on what to look for, or suggestions on where to go.

It was a couple hours later when Pince walked past and suggested they hurry to the Great Hall. Dinner had already just begun and she wanted to close the library up while she ate, herself.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once in the Great Hall and heading for their seats, Babbling intercepted Harry as he was about to walk around the head end of the Gryffindor table and handed him a note with his results. She was smiling.

As he quickly unrolled the note, she quietly said, "Very well done, Lord Potter."

Harry discovered he'd scored a low Outstanding. Still, it was actually above what he expected - an Exceed Expectations.

He smiled back and said, "Thank you, Professor."

She gave him a nod and went back to her seat two to the left of Marchbanks and sat down, as Harry finally rounded the table and sat next to Hermione.

She was bouncing so much in her seat in excitement he had to offer the note to the girl before she slipped and snatched it out of his hands. That would mean he'd have to berate her again; and he really did not want to do that.

After dinner they returned to the library and returned to their assignments. And had to be, yet again, 'tossed' from the library when the time was quickly approaching curfew.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once back in their apartment, Harry was quick to pull out the concubinage agreement Ted had sent him that morning

He and Hermione read it through before he started to list down a few of the changes he wanted to see included in his and Daphne's; and clauses he wanted removed.

He listed down on a spare sheet of parchment clauses for both of them to easily void it if they'd not had sex. Then clauses she - but not he - could void it if they did have sex. Then clauses they could void it if they'd had sex and she'd fallen pregnant from it. Each one more restricting than the previous.

It took a while to write that as he was blushing furiously the whole time. It was only employing his iron will and determination to do what was right that had him continue.

He then included the rest of the information he'd already told Ted he wanted to see included.

Once he was done and Hermione had read what changes he wanted included, she smiled at him and said, "I cannot see any changes I'd like to see included in what you've written. Send it."

With a huge sigh of relief, he had Dobby take it up to the owlery and send it off using Hedwig. It was already too late in the evening for him to have Dobby just deliver it direct.

With that out of the way, they both headed for bed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For the Fourth Year Gryff's, Friday's classes ended at lunch unless you also attended Muggle Studies. The entire afternoon was theirs to do with as they wished.

But, they still had a pretty full morning: A single of History of Magic with the 'Puffs, a single of Charms with the 'Claws, morning tea and wrapping up with a double of Potions with the Snakes.

After getting an earlier night's sleep both teens were up and ready in plenty of time for breakfast.

As they were ready and about to leave, Harry suggested, "How about we have breakfast in the apartment tomorrow?"

"That would be nice," said Hermione. "But, what about mail?"

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "It'll be there at lunch, as usual for those who don't show up for brekky."

Closing the door behind them while Harry paused a moment, she said, "It'll upset Hedwig."

"I'll figure something out," he said.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

MacNair almost had to call in sick, that morning; but, he couldn't. The Dark Lord had given him a new task to do relating to work in the Ministry and he had to get it done that day.

The previous evening, the Dark Lord had been _very_ generous with the Cruciatus upon him. He was not happy to learn that MacNair had found where he believed Potter to be staying, but did not think he had sufficient evidence to take back to his master.

After much yelling and a few Cruciatus curses, the Dark Lord then attacked his mind with brutal force Legilimency. Again, the pain was almost excruciating, but of a different form.

When the Dark Lord withdrew it was so sudden MacNair collapsed to the ground, panting in agony.

"You've been _obliviated_ , MacNair!" the Dark Lord sneered. " _Multiple_ times. And also had _Compulsion_ charms laid on you.

"Believe yourself lucky I discovered that or Nagini would now be enjoying her dinner of you!"

"Y-y-yes, M-master!" gasped MacNair, wishing he could just curl up and die.

"Since you were a failure at this simple task, I have another for you," sneered Riddle. "Consider this one a test. Fail at it and your life is forfeit."

"Y-yes, M-master!" he gasped.

"You are to go to the Ministry and discover just what wards have been placed upon the residence you've been monitoring for the past few weeks," explained Riddle. "You are also to discover how many, and which, aurors have been assigned to watch over the property now that the Potter boy is back at Hogwarts.

"Once you have that, you are to ensure the information reaches me with all due speed. I will be unhappy if it is delayed even a single hour.

"Y-yes, Master."

"Succeed at that and I will have more work for you to do. Now, _begone_!"

"Y-yes, Master!" he gasped yet again, as he tried to stand. He couldn't properly and was forced to almost crawl out of the room. He was thankful that, as soon as he was out of the Dark Lord's sight, Pettigrew half-carried him out.

He thought the man was showing a rare moment of kindness, but he was not. Pettigrew just wanted him gone, lest the Dark Lord's ire again rise and be directed at him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast for the students of the castle it was the morning classes, then morning tea and then on to Potions.

History of Magic was another new Professor for Harry and Hermione. At breakfast Neville had told them the new History of Magic Professor was also the new Deputy Headmaster.

"We were a little wary of him, at first, but he's actually alright," explained the boy. "He also makes the subject interesting now. But, that might have more to do with how he refused to focus on goblin wars.

"He said we've more than adequately studied those and it was beyond time for us to spend time on other historical events."

"What did he focus on last Monday?" asked Hermione.

"The foundation of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot," replied Neville.

"Awww, damn," said Harry. "And I missed it?"

This time the professor focussed on the formation of the ICW and which member nations were the charter members of the then fledgling organisation.

Their new Deputy Headmaster and Professor of History of Magic was both staid and excited about his subject. It was like watching a rocket on the pad as the jets fire up, but the rocket doesn't move. He spoke clearly and concisely with almost a drawl, but at the same time spoke with enthusiasm. He was a vocal contradiction.

Harry loved it.

When they left to head for Charms, Hermione was clearly just as excited about the class. "That was _wun_ -derful!" she exclaimed. "He clearly really knows what he's talking about. I'll have to see Susan and Hannah and see if I can get a copy of their notes for the first class they had with him on Monday."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore was entering his fourth day under the dubious care of the medi-witches and Healers of the DMLE secure ward at Saint Mungo's and had yet to figure out how he was going to get out of having to answer the Bones woman's questions under Veritaserum, let alone get out of her clutches completely. And he knew he was getting well enough he'd soon be moved back into a holding cell in the DMLE at the Ministry.

In his mind he'd already run through many ideas and calculations. After all, what else could he do? He wasn't even allowed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ to read.

All he was allowed was a quill, ink and a few sheets of parchment. And he knew those were only given to him on the off chance he would write something that would aid Bones in her interrogations.

Each time a medi-witch or -wizard came in, he'd ask her or him questions to try to find out what was going on out in the wider wizarding community. Each time, they would respond with bland answers that provided no information, at all.

The one time he flat-out asked if anyone had asked about him, he was told simply, "No one, but Madam Bones."

To him, that meant they were either lying to him, or no one knew he was currently an unwilling resident of the DMLE secure ward, or even in Saint Mungo's at all.

Each morning, the Bones woman would come in, find out his progress in person and leave again. She was due any moment.

Sure enough... the door opened and she walked in.

"Madam Bones," he quietly greeted her.

"Well," she exclaimed. "It seems you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks, after all."

When he scowled, she asked, "Does this new attitude towards employing proper respect when speaking with others also come with a change of attitude towards answering my questions, Mister Dumbledore?"

"As I have said before, Madam Bones, I will happily answer what I can," he huffed. "I will _not_ answer any question related to the security of the realm."

"And since you will not answer any questions relating to Lord Potter, means you consider the matters surrounding Lord Potter to be a security of the realm issue," she said. "Thank you, for that. It gives me an angle through which I can research."

He gave another huff of annoyance and looked away. 'Damn it!' he thought.

Smirking at him, she said, "By the way, Albus; you should be congratulating me."

"Why is that?" he snarked, which only made her grin even more.

"I am in the final stages of seeing to my niece, Susan, being bonded through a Concubine Bond Agreement to young Neville Longbottom," she explained. "She is very happy with that arrangement, as it's what she's wanted since she was a little girl."

She did not know why, nor cared, that this news made the old man angry. However, he never said anything. She had no idea, yet, that Dumbledore considered young Neville the 'alternate' to go after Tom if Harry failed to properly sacrifice himself to the man. And that such a Bonding would mean young Neville would be even more unlikely to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good than without one.

"See you tomorrow, Albus! We're getting closer and closer to that custom version of Veritaserum for you!" she over-cheerily said to him, before she walked to the secure medi-witches' station and knocked on the door. She was let in a moment later.

" _Blast_ it!" he muttered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In Charms, the professor only revised back to the beginning of Third Year. That was done by about halfway through the second half of the second class of the double period. He then told them they'd be focussing on the Banishing charm.

"Some see it as the opposite of the Summoning charm, but it's really not," he explained. "The Summoning charm will summon an object to you from a specific spot, while the Banishing charm will just send the object away from you. That may or may not be in the direction you wanted it to go, or as far as you want it to go. That sort of control takes finesse you're not expected to achieve yet."

They then used the same cushions they used for the Summoning charm to banish them towards the blackboard. Harry was carefully watching Neville. The boy gave a slight smirk, at one stage, then clearly shook his head and applied normal power.

Harry thought, 'I think he might have been tempted to put the cushion through the blackboard, for a moment there.'

That's when Harry got the idea of banishing the cushion towards the blackboard, then immediately summoning it back, before again banishing it.

Flitwick watched him and then laughed, "Yes, Lord Potter. Five points to Gryffindor for alternatively using the banishing and summoning charms on your cushion."

That had others then copying him. Another fun exercise to end the class; and, for the Gryffindor Fourth Years, the week.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Straight after class, Harry suggested to Hermione they immediately head back to their apartment and change.

"Why?" she asked.

"You need to start being comfortable wearing upmarket, but casual, wizardingwear, Love," he explained. "I know you prefer jeans, jumper and trainers for this time of year; however, for a little while, you need to project an image. For at least the next few weeks, I'd like it for you to be aware of your status as Lady Presumptive in front of these kids and the staff."

"I have a class on this afternoon, Harry," she replied. "Arithmancy."

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Sorry. I completely forgot you were also taking that class.

"Actually, that's not quite true," he corrected himself. "I just didn't know when the class was on."

She smiled back and said, "I have a double Arithmancy on Friday afternoons, and a single on Mondays immediately before lunch."

"Thank you," he replied. "I'll note that down on my schedule. And I apologise for not being a good betrothed and asking you when those classes were for you.

"I still want to get changed, though, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright," she smiled.

"However," he said, "After you finish Arithmancy, I still want to see you change into wizardry casual, alright?"

"Alright, Harry. I'll do that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking into the Great Hall they'd only entered when, within fifteen seconds the noise of all the children and staff dropped to about a quarter of what it was. Again, they were being stared at.

They found Neville again already waiting for them. He was still in Hogwarts robes.

Sitting down they both greeted him and began to build a lunch each. However and unusually, even he was looking at them in surprise.

"Errr... Harry?" he asked. "Why aren't you wearing Hogwarts uniform?"

Harry calmly replied, "No classes this afternoon for us Gryffindor Fourth Years, Neville; except those doing Arithmancy such as Hermione, here and, probably, those doing Muggle Studies. We're done for the week."

With an expression that showed dawning understanding, Neville was about to say something when Professor Babbling came down and said, "Lord Potter, why are you not wearing your Hogwarts uniform?"

Harry looked to her and said, "I have no classes on this afternoon, Professor. I'm done for the week."

She frowned and said, "It is a school rule that you must wear Hogwarts robes, Lord Potter."

Harry looked confused for a moment before he stood and said, "Professor, please step over here." And gestured to a spot out of the way near the wall and between the head table and the Gryffindor table.

Without even waiting for her to agree, Harry stepped over the bench and walked over to where he said. Then waited for her to join him. She was still frowning with both confusion and determination.

Knowing they were being watched by both students and staff alike, he flicked up a privacy bubble and said, "Professor, why do you believe I have to be wearing Hogwarts uniform?"

"It's in the school _rules_ , Lord Potter," she replied.

Harry gave a small snort and calmly said, "Professor, you seem to be operating under an error of fact. The school rules state that all students must wear Hogwarts uniform for, 'A', the school feasts - this not a feast - and, 'B', for all classes, unless leave is otherwise given by a member of staff with the authority to grant such leave - and this is not a class.

"As such, _as per the school rules_ , I am quite within the rules of the school to be wearing civilian wear right now. My school day is done. Actually, since this is a Friday, my school _week_ is done.

"Do you have any questions for me, Professor, concerning the information I have just _clarified_ for you?"

As Harry spoke the Professor's face changed from confusion to shock. He knew she wasn't being malicious with her question to him about his lack of uniform, so he'd chosen to remain polite and gently lead her through to the truth.

"Errr... No, Lord Potter," she eventually replied. "Thank you. I shall endeavour to update my knowledge on the school rules with some measure of haste."

He gave a small abbreviated bow and said, "That sounds wise, Professor."

When he returned to the table, a worried Hermione immediately asked, "Are you in trouble?"

"No," he replied. "The Professor was operating under a misunderstanding of the rules of the school. I clarified it for her."

Surprised, she asked, "She didn't know the rules?"

He smiled back and said, "Do you?"

Confused, she asked, "Sorry?"

He smirked and asked, "Tell me, Miss Granger, what is the _first_ rule of the school rules?"

As she tried to remember she suddenly realised she had no idea, and looked back at him in shock. She quietly replied, "I... _don't know_."

"The first rule of the school rules is that all students and staff must read, understand and obey the school rules," he replied. "Have you _breached_ that rule, Miss Granger?"

Shocked even more Harry saw her try to figure that out before her expression suddenly closed and she looked at him with suspicion. "You have a copy of them, don't you?"

"Of course," he grinned. "And, before you ask, I'll give it to you once we're back in the apartment."

She scowled back for a moment before she switched to her own smirk.

She turned to the side and softly called, "Betsy."

When the elf quietly popped in she said, "Could you locate for me a Potter copy of the Hogwarts school rules and put it on the table, here?"

"Yes, Mistress," the elf curtseyed and popped away again.

She spun back to Harry and smirked at him. Harry quietly chuckled and gave her a little quiet clap.

About five seconds later the elf was back with a copy of the book that contained the school rules, the history of the changes to the rules and the charter of the school.

She immediately flicked it open and began to read the first few pages.

"Lunch, first, Hermione," he chided her. "The information in the book is not going anywhere."

She gave a small blush and said, "Just the introduction, Harry. I promise."

Knowing the introduction was only a couple of paragraphs he nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Meanwhile, up on the head table as Babbling returned to her seat, Marchbanks asked, "What was that about, my dear?" Though, she actually had a fair idea.

Babbling continued to sit and then leaned forward to look around Sinistra to answer. "According to Lord Potter, the rules state he does not need to wear his Hogwarts uniform to meals other than the feasts."

Marchbanks frowned and said, "Of course not. Whatever gave you the idea he did?"

Blushing in embarrassment, she replied, "I believed they did because they always do."

Marchbanks made a little 'Tsk' sound of annoyance and said, "Have you not read the Hogwarts rules for yourself, dear?"

"I did not know they were written down anywhere," she replied.

That made Marchbanks frown even more. "Of _course_ they are. How can you expect the students, or even yourself, to obey the rules if they and you do not know what they are?"

"I... had not thought of that," she shamefully admitted.

"Well!" huffed Marchbanks. "It appears we need to correct that knowledge with some level of alacrity!"

She then looked to Harry and watched as his young lady summoned an elf behind her. A few moments later, what she recognised as a copy of the rules even from this distance, appeared on the table before her.

'Clever,' she thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As lunch broke up due to students needing to get to afternoon classes, including Hermione, Harry asked her to show him where the Arithmancy classroom was.

"Frowning in confusion, she asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm just curious?" he asked right back.

"You've never... oh," she replied. "That was the old Harry."

"Yup," he replied.

"Are you thinking of also adding Arithmancy to your schedule?" she asked.

"No," replied. "I won't have the time. I've no doubt I'll have enough work to do with the added load of being the Lord of One of the Seven."

"Well, alright then," she replied.

He was glad she didn't push it, as the reason he wanted to know where it was had to do with his promise to Wendell and his personal desire to protect her. He felt he'd have an easier time of it if he knew her approximate location during classes throughout the week.

Though Marchbanks had made it clear to all her views and the new punishments for attacks within the school, there would still be those who thought themselves above that sort of thing; or thought they'd get away with it, if they were caught. Harry had no intention of Hermione being the one attacked by those who thought they could.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After finding out the Arithmancy classroom was in the same area of the school as the Ancient Runes classroom, he saw her enter the room and walked off.

He hadn't even realised where he was headed until he realised he was walking up the corridor towards the Headmas- Head _mistress's_ office gargoyle.

'Hunh!' he thought. 'Why not?'

Approaching the gargoyle he said to it, "Lord Potter to see the Headmistress, if she's available."

The gargoyle didn't move for a few long seconds before it suddenly, nimbly hopped aside, as the stairs beyond began to rotate upwards.

Stepping through and onto the stairs, he patiently rode them up to the top. Then knocked on the door.

"Enter," he heard from within.

Opening the door and walking in, he saw the woman sitting behind her desk at the other end and calmly walked forward. She appeared to be writing something down.

As he did, she glanced up for a moment and conjured a comfortable cushioned chair before her desk. "Good afternoon, Lord Potter," she said. "Take a seat."

As Harry sat down, Marchbanks finished up what she was looking through, set it aside and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Something I had meant to mention to you much earlier that this, but had slipped my mind," he began, "Are you aware Dumbledore removed from the mandatory book lists for First Years the need for a copy of the school rules?"

"I am now," she replied. "After your short discussion with Professor Babbling about the school rules, I asked her why she did not already know that. She, apparently, had no idea the rules were even written down.

"That led me to coming up here and checking the booklists. Though I guess I should not have been, I was surprised to see the book was... as you just pointed out... not included in them.

"It will be back on them for next year. Actually, I'll be putting it on the booklists for _every_ Year for next year."

"Thank you," he said. "That saves me having to convince you to do it. For your information, though, my research a couple years ago identified Dumbledore had removed it from the booklists about two years after he first became Headmaster. That was about 1957. That's why Professor Babbling, who didn't attend her own first year until well after then, did not know it was supposed to be there.

"I do recommend, though, you alert _Obscurus Books_ , the publisher of the text, you'll be putting it on the booklist and that you'll be needing about four hundred copies. As very few now even know about the text, I don't think they've been publishing all that many over the years."

"Well reasoned, Lord Potter," she replied. "I shall do just that."

"My next point," he said. "I seem to have lost my auror detail. Except for one, that is. Is there something I need to know about that?"

She smirked back and replied, "You have and have not. You still have aurors watching after you. However, now it's the entire school."

Harry gave a snort and muttered, "Disillusioned."

"Possibly," she murmured. "I will neither confirm nor deny that supposition."

Again he gave a snort. "Next, Alliance Secret time. Two points."

"Go on," she said.

"First, Heir Longbottom has informed me about the negotiations for the BA and CBA between his father, Madam Bones and Mister Abbott. He expects that negotiation will be completed by the end of the weekend. Later, I advised him to request access to the Lords' Quarters direct from you. He was hesitant, but I told him that all you would tell him if he couldn't have said access was 'No'; and it didn't hurt to ask. I _think_ I've convinced him enough."

"Well done," she said. "For your information, Lord Longbottom has already been in contact with me to inform me he, Madam Bones and Mister Abbott will be visiting the school tomorrow afternoon. There's little doubt as to why."

"No, I guess not," he replied.

"Next?" she asked.

"Ah! Secondly, I have already been approached by Heiress Greengrass on behalf of her father to float the idea of a CBA between her and I. From that, I have contacted my Law-wizard of Record, Ted Tonks, to act as my negotiator for this; _and_ Lord Greengrass that I was open to the suggestion and he should contact Ted if Ted had not already contacted him.

"Yesterday, Law-wizard Tonks sent me a modified standard Concubine Bond Agreement and asked me to list down what other changes I wanted. I sent that back to him last night."

"Good," she firmly stated. "The news of Heiress Greengrass the elder entering concubinage will take a lot of pressure off Samuel."

"That's why I'm willing to go through with this," he agreed. "However, I've told Ted it's a deal breaker if the Agreement does not include easy, no-penalty escape clauses out the whazoo."

Leaning forward a little she stared directly at him and asked, "And what if she falls pregnant? Will the escape clauses still be in effect?"

" _Hell_ no!" he blurted. Calming a little he added, "That is, escape clauses may still be there, but different ones that are a great deal harder to execute. The easy ones included are there for if nothing... ummm... _physical_ happens between us. They're for if she's uncomfortable with concubinage, after all."

She sat back and stared at him for a few moments as her face relaxed to a smile.

Eventually, she said, "You're an amazing young man, Lord Potter. I very much doubt there would be many who would be so kind."

Harry blushed and had to look away. He shrugged and said, "I can help. But that doesn't mean I can... will... take advantage of the situation. It wouldn't be right."

Looking back, he said, "It doesn't even matter to me that Greengrass is an allianced House; but, it certainly helps."

"Indeed," she smiled.

"Oh," he said. "I think this is going to happen pretty quickly. Do I have your advanced permission, with Lord Greengrass's permission once this is done, to ask Heiress Greengrass to move into that third bedroom of my Lord's Quarters?"

"Of course," she replied. "That is, after all, why I warned you of that third bedroom."

"Ummm... yeah," he softly said. He'd temporarily forgotten that. His embarrassment made him forget.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After meeting up with Hermione as she came out of the Arithmancy classroom, Harry asked her how it went.

" _Mar_ -vellous," she smiled. "Arithmancy is my favourite subject."

"Good," he replied. "She wasn't too upset with you for missing the first class on Monday?"

"No," she replied. "Monday was just an overview of what was planned for the year. Daphne gave me a copy of her notes. She's about on par with me when it comes to taking notes in the class."

"Anything you need to do now before we return to the Lords' Quarters?" he asked.

"Just assignments and I need to copy Daphne's notes so I can give hers back to her," she replied. "But, we can do that in the apartment."

"Then, let's return to the apartment and continue with getting assignments out of the way," he suggested. "Though 'fake' Harry didn't care, 'real' Harry really doesn't like the idea of having assignments hanging over his head over the weekend."

She smiled back and said, "I _really_ like this part of the 'real' Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	48. Neville and His Girls Get 'Hitched'

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Eight - Neville and His Girls Get 'Hitched'**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With the next day a Saturday, their first back in the castle, the two teens had breakfast in their apartment. Hermione, as promised, was wearing wizardingwear casual.

After breakfast they immediately set to work to get all the rest of their assignments for the week out of the way and had them done well before lunch.

Finally, they exited the rooms into the public part of the castle, not that long before they needed to get to the Great Hall if they wanted to have lunch there. They did.

She asked, "Feels better not having assignments to do when you're goofing off, doesn't it?"

"I know," he replied.

"What now?" she asked.

"How about, lunch; then, if it's what you want to do, we visit the Gryffindor common room," he suggested.

"Why do you want to go to the Gryffindor common room?" she asked.

"I don't, really," he replied. "I thought you might want to."

She gave a little huff of amusement and replied, "I don't."

"Fair enough," he said. "Then, I guess we'll figure out something to do during lunch."

As they walked, it was about three minutes later when Hermione asked, "Heard back from Ted, yet, about the... CBA?"

"No," he replied. "It's only been half a _day_ , Hermione. Give the man some time."

"You still think this is going to happen pretty quickly, though?"

He gave a firm nod and replied, "I do. Nothing has changed my belief Samuel Greengrass wants this done _fast_."

"Then how about, after lunch, we go back to the apartment. Just the two of us," she suggested. "There's something private I need to talk to you about."

"We can do that," he agreed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Lunch was normal for a Saturday. Due to no classes - and, therefore, no class timetables - people came and went as they felt like it. Their only limitation was lunch did not start until 12noon and ended at 1.30pm. You could stay longer or arrive earlier, but no food appeared until noon and all food was removed at 1.30pm sharp.

Harry and Hermione walked in at 12.30pm. That meant they arrived after the 'ravenous' ones ran in and who also probably skipped breakfast, but still had plenty of time before the stragglers realised they were going to miss out if they didn't get a wriggle-on and tried to bolt their food down.

Neville joined them about ten minutes later and, on seeing them, broke into a wide grin and lead his two girls over.

Hermione gestured for them all to sit.

When the two girls looked uncomfortable with that, Harry said, "The only time you are restricted to your House tables for meals is; the welcoming feast, the breakfast where class schedules are distributed, any special feast that arises and the leaving feast. That's it. You are allowed and, according to the rules, even _encouraged_ to sit at other tables at all other times."

Both and Neville, looked back in shock.

" _Really?_ " squeaked Susan.

"Really," he wryly returned.

Hermione reached for her satchel and realised it wasn't there. Then sighed. Meanwhile, Neville and the two girls sat opposite with Neville in the middle.

Harry noticed Hermione had reached for her satchel and said, "Look it up when we get back to the apartment, Love."

She nodded, "I will."

Neville, sensing the break in the conversation quietly said, "I have news. Harry, can you put up that privacy charm you do?"

Harry gave a nod, looked to see how far away the nearest people to them were, gave a second nod and cast the charm.

"There," he declared. "Only those who come right in close will be able to hear anything other than an annoying buzz."

"Thank you," said Neville. Grinning to the two girls, who were almost bouncing on the bench either side of him, he said, "Dad sent me an owl, this morning―"

Susan cut in, "And Auntie Ami and Mister Abbott sent us owls, too!" Which had Hannah happily nodding as well.

"Good news?" smirked Harry.

"The best!" grinned Neville, though he looked a little nervous. "He, Madam Bones and Mister Abbott are coming to the school tomorrow, after lunch. We're to meet with them in the Headmistress's office at 1.30pm. They'll be signing the agreements there and Lady Marchbanks will be witness."

"That _is_ the best news!" laughed Harry. "Nev, that's fantastic! I'm _so_ happy for you; for all _three_ of you, actually."

"Me too!" squealed Hermione. Unable to contain herself any more, she popped up, ran around the table and, as the girls were rising, dragged them both into a Hermi-Hug.

Once the two were clear of the bench, they all hugged each other and jumped around in joy.

While the girls were otherwise occupied, Harry said to Neville, "While you're there, mate; don't forget to ask the Headmistress for permission to move into the Lords' Quarters with the girls. _Trust_ me."

Neville firmed up, gave a nod back and said, "I will."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After signalling to Daphne and Tracey, who were sitting at the Slytherin table watching and clearly understanding what was happening, the five went out to the antechamber they'd used previously.

A couple of minutes later, both Slytherins came out of the Great Hall and hurried over, slipping in through the door.

Both Hannah and Susan turned to them, squealed in happiness and launched themselves at both girls.

"Yes?" asked Tracey.

"Yes!" both girls replied, before Hannah added, "Tomorrow!"

That had all four now happy.

Daphne managed to separate and walked over to where Neville was standing a little apart with Harry and Hermione.

Without a word, she laid a big hug on him; behaviour, Harry never expected of her.

Once she'd hugged Neville, Harry asked her, "Mind stepping over here for a moment?" And moved a little further away.

She gave a nod and joined him apart from everyone else.

"I have contacted my Law-wizard of Record, Ted Tonks of the House of Black, to inform him of my decision to approach your father seeking a Concubine Bond Agreement between you and me," he told her. "I also sent an urgent message to your father, at the same time, letting him know we had an agreement-in-principle and that Ted would be in contact with him.

"Ted sent me a modified standard agreement yesterday and I sent back the changes I wanted to see included.

"Just so you know what the gist of them are, they are: One; so long as nothing... physical... happens between us, both of us will have easy escape clauses we can activate at any time. Two; if something physical happens, you will still have the easy escape clauses, but I will not; mine will have significant financial penalties involved. Three; if we... if you... f-fall pregnant from s- physical activity between us, then escape clauses will still exist; but, such escape clauses will have serious financial penalties for the one who then breaks the agreement, especially me."

As he was talking he worked hard to keep from blushing, but wasn't completely successful. It was hard enough to get through saying it.

"There will _not_ be a clause that requires you to... you won't be required to do _anything_ you don't want to; understand?"

As she looked at him with wide eyes she couldn't speak. She just nodded back while staring fixedly at him.

"This is to keep you safe from those who would mean you and or your House harm―"

That was as far as he got before she mimicked a Hermi-Hug and jumped at him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Harry," she sniffled.

"You're welcome," he replied, finally bringing his own arms up to caress her back.

After a few moments he gently pushed her away to again look into her now watery eyes. "Now it just depends on your father. If he tries to use this situation to demand fiscal benefits... then, I'm sorry, I've instructed Ted not to proceed."

"He won't," she earnestly promised. "Father's not an idiot. He'll very quickly work out what you're doing and will approve."

"Good," he said, relieved. "I also want you to know that, if you want out because you've met someone and would prefer to be with them, I'm open to discussing that; alright?"

"Thank you, Harry," she replied.

"I don't ever want you to think that you'll be with me, or _are_ with me, because you _have_ to be with me. You get to choose."

She nodded and smiled, her eyes sparkling with brimming moisture.

When they pulled apart to turned back to the others, it was to see them watching back. Harry checked Hermione and saw not a hint of jealousy. If anything, she clearly approved.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After they'd left the antechamber and he was walking alone with Hermione returning to their apartment, Hermione looked to Harry and said, "You did good, in there."

"I don't think I could do anything else," he simply returned.

"No, I don't think so, either," she agreed.

As they approached the door to the Lords' Quarters, it was to see Malfoy and his pet bookends step out of an alcove with a smirk on his face. All three had their wands drawn. It was clear Malfoy wanted to 'start' something.

Harry sighed. He knew this was going to happen, sooner or later. Malfoy just couldn't help himself.

As a mutter loud enough for only Hermione to hear, he said, "Whatever you do, do _not_ retaliate. Let the new wards do their job."

"Understood," she quietly replied.

When they were about twenty feet away, Malfoy raised his wand to a more ready position and said, "Potter. Rumour has it―"

But, surprising Malfoy, Harry didn't even pause as he expected. Instead, he kept walking forward; which brought Malfoy's little monologue to an abrupt and confused halt.

When he was about four feet away, Harry finally stopped. He chose the distance as it put him in reach to snatch Malfoy's wand out of his hand if the little white ferret tried to launch a curse or hex.

With a sigh, he said, "Mister Malfoy, is it your intent to piss off the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, or the Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

When Malfoy looked confused, he continued, "I only ask as I'll need to know if I shall be contacting your father directly, as Lord Potter, to inform him how badly his Heir completely and utterly screwed up; or Lord Black, so _he_ can have the honour."

When Malfoy still looked confused - Potter didn't retaliate, as he expected - Harry continued to explain, "And, I only ask because your father will want to know why it is he's just discovered his marriage contract has been irrevocably torn asunder, the Black dowry your mother received from the House of Black has been yanked out of his own accounts back to the House of Black accounts and your mother and you have been _Disowned_."

Malfoy went white. "Y-you _wouldn't_!"

"I would," he shot back. "And faster than you can say, ' _Wait 'til my_ father _hears of this_ '."

Malfoy stood there for a few moments more before his face flushed and he developed an angry scowl. "You'll get yours, Potter!"

"My Share? Oh, I _intend_ to, Malfoy," he happily declared back. "I'm sure Lord Black will happily give me my share of what _was_ part of the Malfoy fortune, when he yanks it out of your father's accounts. What do you think; is one fifth of it a fair cut?

"After all, _I'll_ have been the one that pushed you far enough you engaged your wand and not your brain, didn't think it through and had a shot at me; which allowed Lord Black to legally _take_ it.

"You see, Mister Malfoy; I do not think it's a matter of 'if' with you, only a matter of 'when'. And I'm happy to bide my time until your over-developed sense of self-entitlement exceeds your pitiful authority and gives me that excuse."

The whole time Harry was smirking at the boy in amusement, Malfoy could only stand there feeling impotent. And he now knew Potter knew that.

Harry chuckled and said, "I do not know why you bother to engineer these little incidences between you and me, Malfoy. Unless your godfather has been there to pull your nads out of the fire by swooping in and assigning me and others with me with spurious losses of points and detention, you've _never_ won a single one of them; not on the grounds, not on the Express, not here in the castle. Even then, _you_ never won; _he_ did, by abusing his authority as a Professor.

"Well, he's now in Azkaban partly because of that abuse of authority. So, regarding him, _I_ won in the end.

"Now, will there be anything else, or will you blurt ' _Wait 'til my father hears of this_ ' and storm off like you usually do?"

Clearly furious, Malfoy lowered his wand, backed up half a step started to say, "Wai―" before he snapped his mouth shut and stormed off.

Harry watched him go and looked to the two now confused bookends. "Well?" With a flick of his fingers he indicated Malfoy's direction and said, "Your lord and master went that way. Best hurry to catch up. Without you both standing there looking mean, someone's liable to _laugh_ at him."

Both boys, still confused, turned and hurried to catch up with the blonde ferret.

Harry then heard chuckling and turned just in time to see an auror standing ten feet away dispel the last of a Disillusionment charm as he watched the three hurry away.

Turning his attention to Harry he said, "That was hilarious." And chuckled again.

"I'm glad you're amused," Harry smirked back. "And I'm sure you'd _never_ consider sharing the memory of that with the auror bullpen. That would be _shameful_ behaviour. Lucy Malfoy might find out about it if you did that and go into a _right_ royal snit."

The auror laughed again and said, "You're an evil young man, Lord Potter." Then turned and walked away as he re-donned his disillusionment charm.

Once they were sure he'd gone, Hermione asked, "How'd you know he was there?"

"I didn't," he replied. "I just suspected he or another was. However, I'm also aware of the new and reactivated wards Headmistress Lady Marchbanks has activated. As soon as Malfoy fired a curse, the entire staff would have been alerted to it. All we both needed to do was avoid it and wait. That's why I specifically said, 'Don't retaliate'."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once inside the apartment, where Harry was still chuckling a little, Hermione said, "Take a seat. I need to get something from my room for our talk."

As he sat back Harry managed to calm down and waited for his Love. He was thinking about how much easier life in Hogwarts was going to be with both the new wards and the presence of the aurors. And how accepting Hermione had apparently become of the still-developing CBA between he and Daphne.

Hermione then re-entered the living room wearing the same fluffy pink dressing gown he'd accidentally seen her wearing their last morning at the Granger residence, when he'd heard her cry out and raced up stairs to help.

Same as then, it did not look like she was wearing anything under it. However, this time, she wasn't wearing the white towel wrapped around her head for her hair.

As she walked forward, she asked, "Remember this?"

"Errr... yes?" he replied. His throat felt a little tight.

As she got closer she said, "Well, if you were about ten seconds slower, you would have seen this!"

And, just like that, she flicked the robe off her shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor as she stopped about five feet and in front of him.

She was naked.

As she stood there, with her left knee closed over her right a little to 'cover' the lower part of her lady bits, Harry couldn't utter a word.

Finally, he managed to squeak out, "I... I... W- _wow_!"

Quickly snapping his eyes back up to hers, he was in time to see her stop worrying at her bottom lip with her top teeth and smile back.

"Y-you... Y-you're _gorgeous_!" he blurted.

Her smile widening into a blushing grin she softly said, "Thank you, Harry."

When he then tried to stand so he wasn't face to... lady cauldron, she stepped forward, placed a hand in his chest and pushed him back into the chair.

As soon as he was back in it she spun around and sat on his lap. She was very pleased to feel he _definitely_ appreciated her looks. And gave a little squirm.

As soon as she saw the slight expression of pain flit across his face, she stopped as she did not want to hurt him; and leaned into him with her arms around his neck.

All Harry knew was that he now had a lap full of a very attractive naked young woman and 'little Harry' had painfully popped up to say, ' _Hello!_ '

When she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he reactively wrapped his arms around her waist. Her... naked... waist. And that led to a slow snogging kiss.

Little Harry was calling out, ' _Hey! Here I am! The twins and I are getting crushed here!_ '

Finally getting his will power back under control, he gently pushed her back to sit upright a little to give him some room to breathe and managed to say, "Not that I don't appreciate it, _very much_ ; but, what brought this on?"

She gave another little squirm and replied, "Multiple reasons. First and foremost, I wanted to. I think our relationship should progress a bit more and I didn't think you'd be against it―"

"I'm not!" he quickly blurted.

Pausing to smile at him, she continued, "Second, if the Concubine Bond Agreement between you and Daphne is finalised as quickly as even I now suspect, Daphne will be up here with us before very long; and I don't think I could do this - walk out here and be nude - if she was here.

"And, third, as you've now finished reading that book Sirius had you read, I wanted to give you the gift of seeing, at least the part of it about a woman's body, in the flesh."

Standing up again, she stepped away and gave a slow twirl with her arms out a little. "What do you think?"

"I said it already," he breathily replied, looking her over again. "Wow!"

When she gave a little giggle, she chose this time to sit alongside him and sit back.

Which caused him to slide a little further away and turn towards her.

She sat there, leaning back onto the back cushions, her hands clasped over her lower tummy and her legs out straight before her with her ankles crossed.

"Now," she smiled. "Review time. About chapter eight―"

Giving a start, he blurted, "But that's about your... umm―" And indicated towards the junction of her legs.

"I know," she quietly said, smiling while uncrossing her ankles and slowly allowing her legs to spread.

However, Harry could also see the worry buried in her eyes, too. He was determined he wasn't going to mess this up. He'd rather die, first.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Hermione finally managed to coax him into touching her, "You need to touch some places to feel for yourself, Harry. You can't _see_ them without... sticking your face in there and forcing me open."

When she was sure Harry had 'felt' everything he needed to understand, she managed to coax him to disrobe. "Don't you think it's a little unfair you get to see me and I don't get to see you?"

"But... ummm... you see―"

"You have an erection," she simply stated. "It's natural."

While he was blushing madly she finally managed to get him out of his clothes and lay back like she did.

Then she convinced him to allow her to touch him.

And, as she was touching him, he had to warn her about something... Then it was too late.

Mortified while Hermione didn't seem that surprised, she eventually managed to calm him down again. "It's _alright_ , Harry," she soothed. "No need to be embarrassed. I'm actually quite happy that happened." And used his wand - the wooden one - to clean up the mess.

After that 'accident', they were able to sit there and let their hands do the walking for a while as they asked each other intimate questions about each other's bodies.

But, after almost two hours, she said, "I think we'd better stop and get dressed again. Dinner's not that far away. Besides," she giggled, "You need to wash."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After that couple of hours of learning about each other's bodies, both redressed and were ready for dinner in plenty of time.

Once dressed, Hermione said, "Now, how about we invite the other Heirs up here for dinner, tomorrow night?"

Dressed himself but still pulling his shoes on - he did need that shower first - Harry replied, "Sounds good. We'd have to subtly check with Neville and his two girls first, though. They might have only just moved into their own Lord's Quarters and want to experience it on their own."

"We'll ask," she replied.

Lacing his second shoe up and standing up, Harry said, "I'm ready."

"Just in time," she replied, then indicated the door. "Shall we?"

Harry smiled, nodded and headed for the door to open it for her.

As they walked down the short hallway to the main door back into the public corridor, he said, "Thank you. That was... wonderful."

She smiled back and said, "You're welcome. And thank _you_ , for allowing _me_ to explore, as well.

"And, because you didn't push for more, I think we can allow hands to wander a little more freely when we... snog... in future."

He happily smiled back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before they went down for breakfast the next morning, Harry called Dobby.

"Yes, Master Harry?" he asked.

Indicating the large window in the room, he asked, "Is it possible to do something to that window to allow owls to travel through it without vanishing the glass, or something?"

"Oh, yes, Master Harry," replied the little elf. "Dobby can be using elf magic to make the glass so owlies can pass through. It be stoppings everything else, though."

"That's excellent, Dobs," replied a relieved Harry. "Can you do that and set up a roost for owls near it? I have a feeling Hedwig would be welcoming of it."

"Dobby can gets it done, Master Harry," the elf firmly replied.

"Thank you, Dobby," he said.

Less than thirty seconds later, Dobby caused the large window to glow blue for a moment, then turned slightly and set up a roost that would fit two to three owls. Directly with it he also conjured a small tray for owl treats and water. And under it he conjured a tray that would catch any droppings.

Harry was somewhat amazed. "Brilliant, Dobby! That looks perfect!"

Dobby gave a pleased smile, caused the owl treat tray and water to be stocked and popped away again.

After quietly watching Dobby perform the work, Hermione said, "That's actually quite clever."

"Thank you," he said.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ten minutes later, the two walked in through the doors of the Great Hall. Today was the day Neville would be entered into two relationship agreements; a Betrothal Agreement and a Concubine Bond Agreement. And they wanted to make sure all three were alright and weren't about to panic.

Looking to the Hufflepuff table as they walked, both could see both girls were fine. If anything, they were both ineffably pleased and excited. The only darkness in their moods was when they looked to Neville and worried a little.

As they walked past to round the head end of the Gryffindor table, Harry could see his mate looking almost sick. He cast a quick glance in Hermione's direction before they moved to sit either side of him.

After sitting and his mumbled greetings, Hermione asked Neville, "How are you with your assignments? Up to date?"

Confused, he looked to her and muttered, "Sorry? I've had other things on my mind."

"We noticed," she said. "So, how are your assignments coming along?"

"Hermione, you _know_ they're fine," he grumbled. " _Why_ are you asking?"

"It's called 'distraction therapy', Neville," she replied. "You're way too focussed on something that's making you fret. I want you to focus on something else."

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"That won't work," she smiled. "That's Harry's default response when he's unhappy about something."

Harry chuckled and replied, "It is, too!"

Neville sighed and said, "I don't think you're going to be able to 'distract' me."

"Hmmm," said Harry. Then quietly asked, "What if Hermione shows you her breasts. Would that distract you?"

As Neville's head snapped around to stare back in shock, Hermione quietly exclaimed, " _Harry!_ "

That had the boy blush to the roots of his hair and try to look anywhere but at either of them.

Hermione firmly, but quietly, declared, "I am _not_ going to show Neville my _breasts_!"

"I'm not saying you _should_ , Hermione," said Harry. "I'm just trying to set a level at which Neville can be distracted."

"Errr... Ummm―" Neville stuttered.

"Mmm," said Harry. "Maybe something else, then."

" _Definitely_ ," snapped Hermione.

"How about..." he mused. "After breakfast, we all head to the library. Neville, my educating of Hermione on pureblood and noble customs and etiquette has, so far, been rather slap-dash. I've been teaching her what I can, but my knowledge is not that much older than hers.

"That I can do!" Neville was quick to say. 'Anything to get off the subject of Hermione's boo- err... _breasts_ ,' he thought.

"Great!" exclaimed Harry. "Now, she knows the basics; such as, the various levels of Houses, the various levels of nobility, the various levels of heirs, that sort of thing. But, I meant to go over how a House is created and another elevated. It would also help her to know how a House can be, though rarely, dropped back a rank.

"Do you think that's something you can help teach?"

"Yes," Neville firmly replied. "Gran made sure I knew all of that before I even started at Hogwarts... here."

"Excellent," grinned Harry. Leaning around him he said to Hermione, "Looks like you won't have to show him your breasts after all, Love."

Again, Neville blushed and refused to look at either of them.

" _Harrison James Potter!_ " she quietly but firmly declared. "You and I will be having _words_ later."

"I never said you _should_ or _will_ show him your breasts, love," he said, oozing sincerity. "I just asked if it would distract him."

Neville finally turned to look at him and smirked, "That was... evil."

"Hey!" he said. "It _worked_ , didn't it? I've now got your promise you're going to help me teach Hermione, after breakfast, more about the Houses."

Hermione glared back, but he could also see she'd put two and two together and figured out what he'd done.

"Fine," grinned Neville. "It worked. Happy?"

"Yup!" he happily declared back. "Now, while we eat, how about we go over a plan of attack of what to teach her?"

With a sigh, Neville replied, "As you said, how a House is formed, promoted or demoted. We can do all that in that order. I'm sure the library, here, has the books we need."

Harry nodded and said, "If not, we can ask the elves to collect the books you might need from our two Households. Now, eat up. We can't have you collapse at the table in the library from hunger while you're trying to teach."

And, finally, Neville was able to eat without feeling as if he was just going to vomit it all back up again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A little while later, as Neville was trying to go over with Hermione an overview of what he'd be teaching, Harry excused himself to go over to the 'Puff table and talk to the two girls.

Immediately sitting in a space opposite, he quietly said to them, "Neville was on the verge of throwing up when Hermione and I turned up. He was shaking somewhat and looked a little faint.

"To snap him out of it I gave him something to think about other than fretting over what's going to happen immediately after lunch."

Suspicious, as she'd been carefully watching Neville's reactions, Hannah immediately asked, "What did you do?" It even sounded accusatory.

Looking to make sure no one was trying to listen in, he leaned forward and quietly said, "Don't hex me for it, as it clearly worked; but, I asked him if Hermione showing him her breasts would work."

Both girls looked back, stunned. Susan gasped, "Y-you _didn't_!"

"I did," he firmly replied. "That did _not_ mean I expected Hermione to actually do that. It was meant to shock him enough, and be embarrassed enough for Hermione, that it caused his mind to... stop thinking about this afternoon and try to think of a way to get the conversation onto a completely different track.

"It worked. Then I asked him if he could help me teach Hermione more about how Houses are created, promoted and demoted. We're heading for the library straight after breakfast and getting onto that.

"That's why he's now eating and is a lot more calmer."

Susan smirked at him and said, "Maybe we wanted him thinking about _our_ breasts." Which had Hannah immediately blush.

Harry smirked back and said, "I wanted him embarrassed; not _eager_."

When Susan looked down in her own embarrassment, he added, "Besides, it led to me being able to convince him to help educate Hermione. And, that's why I've come over here. I think you should join us and also ask Daphne and Tracey to join us.

"I hope you don't mind me thinking it, but I think educating Hermione up to the level of a Lady Presumptive should be an Alliance project for us of the same age."

Susan said, "I thought Hermione was going for lessons this summer with Lady Longbottom."

"And Lady Ogden, if I remember right," nodded Harry. "But, this is something Neville needs to do, whether he knows it or not, so he doesn't fret so much about the signings later."

Both girls then understood and said they'd go over and talk to Daphne and Tracey in a little while and convince them to come help.

Smiling, Harry gave both a nod, rose and said, "Ladies." And returned to sit with Hermione and Neville.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Twenty minutes later, Harry was walking with Hermione and the other five towards the library. As they walked, she pushed him separate from the group a little and quietly said, "Don't think I didn't know _exactly_ what you were doing by asking Neville if he'd be distracted if I showed him my breasts."

"I knew you would," he smiled.

She tried to scowl at him but couldn't help smiling. "It worked, though."

"Yep," he grinned.

Walking into the library, they found a table large enough for the seven of them up the back and selected it. Then, while the others went in search of the books they wanted, Harry erected a privacy field over the entire table.

Ready, he called Dobby and asked him to bring Hermione's satchel loaded with parchment, quills and ink.

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir," replied the elf before he popped away again.

Dobby was back even before any of the others, and Harry had the lot put on the table, ready.

Daphne and Tracey were the first two to return, carrying a couple of books each.

"These, we think," said Daphne.

Tracey explained, "These are the ones we were taught this."

When the others returned, Hermione was surprised to see the writing paraphernalia already set up and waiting, and sat next to Harry.

"Dobby?" she quietly asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Once everyone was sitting again, he said to the table at-large, "I've erected a privacy and silencing field over the table. We can talk freely without risk of Madam Pince coming over and making a fuss about the noise."

"Good idea," said Susan.

And they got into it.

Hermione was taking quite the prodigious notes, while the others were talking, giving her information and also setting books aside for her to check out and read later.

They worked right through morning tea and almost to lunch.

As the others taught and Hermione listened, Harry took quill and parchment for himself and began to draft a letter to Ted. He wanted his Law-wizard of Record to organise research into the muggle nobility family of Finch-Fletchley.

He still had it in the back of his mind that, if Finch-Fletchley proved to be a worthwhile House, the House be invited to join the Alliance. He was very sure Justin was both a muggleborn and no one else in his family was magical; but, if his nobility carried over into the magical world as he suspected it might, would they be able to create the House known as the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley based on that nobility?

To that end, he was also listening to what Hermione was being taught regarding the creation of a new House in the magical world and using that in his letter to Ted.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Surprised by Madam Pince coming over and informing them they needed to hurry if they wanted lunch, the seven hurriedly packed away what they were working on, returned books and made their way out.

The last thing Harry did was remove the silencing charms.

As they walked, Harry asked Neville if he'd like to bring his two ladies to their apartment for a celebration dinner. He was surprised.

After glancing at his two, who had overheard and nodded back, he said, "We'd be honoured. Thank you."

Turning to the two Slytherins he asked, "Ladies? Care to join us? We'll have the room."

Replying for the both of them, Daphne replied, "Yes, thank you. We'd be honoured."

"Good," he firmly nodded. "That now gives me plenty of time to come up with a menu. Any allergies I need to know about?"

No one had any.

Neville asked, "Will you be cooking, Harry?"

"Yup," he grinned. "I don't think any of you have had the opportunity before for a Harry Potter gourmet delight, have you?"

Hermione was quick to add, "Don't worry. You're going to enjoy this. Harry is a _wonderful_ cook."

"He cooks, too?" asked Tracey.

"I don't _cook_ , Tracey," he disagreed. "I... _chef_!"

Susan asked, "There's a difference?"

"Philistine!" he declared mock-insulted. "Was Picasso a painter? Did Noah just build a big boat? Was Michelangelo just a rock carver? _Nay_ , I say! _I_... create gastronomic art!"

By then, Hermione was giggling. Attempting to explain, she said, "Harry doesn't just _cook_ , Susan. He treats preparing food as an art form. You're in for a treat.

"He cooked for us all the time at my place. That is, when his house elf, Dobby, didn't block him from doing so."

Neville snickered, "I saw him doing that, a couple times. It was funny."

"Yeah, yeah," snarked Harry. "Laugh it up, chuckles. The Great 'Potterini' will not be denied his rightful place before the altar of food, the stove, this day. That foul fiend - the sawn off little munchkin, Dobby - shall _not_ deny me!"

That had the others relax and even laugh as they walked in through the doors of the Great Hall.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The five remained in the Great Hall, dining and then talking, until 1.25pm.

Then Neville gave a sigh of relief and said, "We'd better go. We're expected in the Headmistress's office in five minutes."

"Good luck," called Hermione.

Neville and the two girls were about to step away when Neville suddenly froze in shock.

Turning back with a look of almost fear on his face he said, "I don't know where the Headmistress's office even _is_!"

When the others, except Hermione, looked confused, Harry snickered and said, "Hermione and I do. If you follow me, I'll take you there."

The immediate look of profound relief on the other boy's face had Harry snickering again.

After telling Hermione he'd meet her back at the apartment, Harry escorted Neville, Hannah and Susan through the castle and to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's office entrance.

On the way, he quietly said to Neville, "Don't forget to ask about the apartment in the Lords' Quarters."

"I won't," the boy softly but firmly replied.

Reaching the gargoyle and indicating it, Harry said, "It's through here. To have the gargoyle step out of the way for you, you need the password. However, if you don't have it and you need to see her, just inform the gargoyle and wait."

When Neville stepped forward to put deed to word, but hesitated, Harry gestured for him to go on and smiled.

Neville then firmly said, "Heir Longbottom, Heiress Bones and Miss Abbott to see the Headmistress."

Harry ignored how the statement almost turned into a question at the end. And waited for the gargoyle to step aside.

"Give it a few seconds," he said.

Almost as he finished speaking, the gargoyle did it's nimble little jump to the side and the stairs beyond began rotating upwards.

"There ya go," he said. "Step in and ride the stairs to the top."

Neville gave a nod, turned to the girls and let them precede him past. "Thank you, Harry," he said.

Once they were on their way up, Harry smiled in fondness, mentally wished them the best and made his way back towards his and Hermione's apartment.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Reaching the top of the stairs and the small landing, the two girls waited for Neville before the only and heavy oak door.

Neville took a deep breath and knocked.

Straight away, they heard the Headmistress call, "Come in, please!"

Relieved, he opened the door and yet again allowed the ladies to precede him inside.

As he stepped within he then closed the door behind him before turning back - and stopped to gawk about.

All those portraits of old and dead Headmasters and -mistress's were quite intimidating, before you even looked at the rest of the room.

The three were snapped out of their looking about by Marchbanks calling, "Come forward, you three."

As soon as their attention was back on who else was in the room, both girls almost squealed as they ran forward into the arms of their loved ones. Neville was able to more calmly walk to his father, before the man wrapped him in as much of a hug as the two girls were being wrapped by Hannah's father and Susan's aunt.

After a few seconds, the adults pulled back. And Marchbanks said, "We're all here. Let's get on with this."

After conjuring a table and chairs in the middle of the room she gestured for them all to sit.

Twenty minutes later, after all three had the details of the agreements explained to them and all three agreed with them, the signing went ahead. As expected Marchbanks, in her role as Lady Griselda Marchbanks, signed them as official witness.

Once it was done, Neville felt quite relieved and almost cried in happiness.

Looking to Marchbanks after a glance at his father, he said, "Headmistress?"

"Yes, Heir Longbottom?"

"I was wondering if..." he stuttered, "That is... I would like to... No, that's not it." Bracing himself up he firmly said, "I request permission to move myself, Hannah and Susan into the Lords' Quarters."

As his father looked upon him with pride and Marchbanks grinned, she replied, "Request granted, Heir Longbottom."

Though Harry had said he doubted she'd say no, he was still surprised she granted it so easily.

Turning slightly to the side she called, "Toby."

When a little elf appeared, unknown to the others as the same elf Marchbanks had called to take Harry and Hermione's trunks to their apartment, she ordered, "Please move Heir Longbottom's, Heiress Bones's and Miss Abbott's personal effects from the Fourth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory and the Fourth Year Hufflepuff girls' dormitories, respectively... and move them to Apartment 10 in the Lords' Quarters."

"Yes, Lady Headmistress," the elf replied before popping away.

Turning back to look at Neville and the two girls, she said, "Your apartment will be the one right across from Lord Potter and his Lady Presumptive. Also a three-bedroom. I hope that is suitable?"

"Yes," replied Neville, relieved. "Thank you."

With a nod back she said, "I'll send a note to Lord Potter asking him to meet you outside your new apartment and showing you how to claim it and enter it."

"Thank you, Headmistress," he replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Not too long back in the apartment, Harry was in the kitchen going through the pantry and cold storage when a house elf popped in and offered him a note. "From the Lady Headmistress, sir!"

Harry indicated the counter next to him and said, "On the counter, please."

With a snap of it's fingers the note appeared where Harry indicated and the elf popped away again.

He cast the detection charms he knew on the parchment, found nothing untoward and picked it up.

Opening it, he read and learned the Headmistress was asking him to show Neville and his girls how to get into Apartment 10, the one across from theirs, when they arrived. And that they were heading there, directly.

With a wide grin he walked into the living room. Hermione was sitting on the couch and reading one of the books they'd collected from the library that very morning.

As he walked over to her she looked up. He offered her the note and said, "It's done and he did it. He asked for an apartment."

Accepting the note she read and grinned back. "You thought he might not?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I didn't know if he would be able to 'man up' in front of the guardians of his two ladies, let alone his father, and ask. I was pretty sure he would, but there was a chance he wouldn't."

"You going to wait outside for him?" she asked.

"No, no need," he replied. "They know what apartment we're in and he'll knock on the door."

She nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	49. Sorting Agreements

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty Nine - Sorting Agreements**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had made up his mind what he was going to cook for dinner and was setting up his preparation area with everything to hand, when they received that knock on their door.

He quickly hurried out and over to the door, opening it.

The three, Neville and his two girls, were standing on the other side.

Grinning at each other, he asked, "Ready to see your new home?"

"Yes!" squealed Hannah, before Neville even got a chance to open his mouth to reply.

Harry stepped out, not even bothering to close their door and took the three steps across the corridor to the opposite door. OIt never dawned on him that none of the three 'Longbottoms' had told him which apartment would be theirs. Thankfully, none of the three even noticed.

A quick explanation, Neville claimed it, then Hannah and Susan stepped up to gain access and Neville accepted it.

"There ya go," said Harry. "Now it's keyed only to you three. If anyone else touches the door handle they'll be stunned and the staff will be alerted.

With nods back he indicated the door and said, "Neville, you need to be the first to open the door."

With a deep fortifying breath, Neville again stepped forward, open the door and pushed it open wide. Then stepped back to let the girls in first.

From outside, Harry heard lots of squealing and calls of joy as the girls charged through the apartment, investigating everything.

As Harry was standing there with a bemused Neville, Hermione came out of their apartment and smacked him on the bum as she walked past and into the, now, House of Longbottom apartment.

'Jeez!' he thought. However, it did get him moving forward to step inside, himself, after Neville.

When the girls had settled a little Harry asked them, "Did Headmistress Lady Marchbanks have the elves move all your possessions up here?"

"Yes!" replied Susan.

"In that case, the other girls in your dorm might become a bit concerned when all your stuff suddenly disappeared," he explained. "You might want to think of going back down there, pretty soon, to explain to them why you're no longer there."

Both girls glanced at each other with looks that said to Harry, 'They really didn't care what those girls thought'. But, hey, they're 'Puffs; they'd do it.

Before he left them to get used to their new apartment, Harry said, "Dinner tonight will be a light salad with a lemon vinaigrette; roast beef with red wine _jus_ ; poached and snap-baked potato, sweet potato, carrot and onion; steamed corn with butter tabs, and steamed peas pre-soaked in a light mint vinegar. Dessert will be a surprise.

"Expect to turn up about 6.30pm to sit at 6.45pm."

Other than Hermione, the others all looked back in shock.

Hermione snickered at their expressions as Harry walked out, back across the corridor and re-entered the Potter apartment.

Susan stuttered, "W-when you said he could cook―"

Hermione grinned back and said, "The word 'cook' is much too pedestrian for what Harry does with food. You'll see.

"Don't snack before you come, or you'll regret it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was well into preparing the food for dinner half an hour later and was advising Dobby on what he wanted prepared for dessert when there came a knock on the door.

Hermione immediately called out in a sing-song voice, " _I'll_ get it!

Moments later, Neville walked into the kitchen.

Surprised, Harry asked, "What brings you here already, Nev? The girls already sick of you and throw you out?"

Neville gave a snort of amusement and replied, "I just got back from the Gryffindor tower, where I advised Ron, Dean and Seamus I've moved into the Lords' Quarters. While Dean and Seamus looked happy for me, the look of jealousy on Ron's face..." And he petered off with a shrug.

Harry said, " _Yeahhh_ , I know what you mean. So long as he doesn't say anything negative, I guess we'll just ignore it."

"My thoughts, too," he replied. "On Sunday night, though... when I told him you'd no longer be in the dorm, but in the Lords' Quarters... he was quite scathing."

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned to look back. "Did you say anything to him about it?"

Neville blushed and replied, "I threatened to call him out for it and duel him if I ever heard him say anything like that again.

"You should also know that, the next morning, their family owl was carrying in a Howler for him. But, one of the professors stunned it before it even got to him and removed the enchantment. Then he said that the staff now consider Howlers to be a form of bullying and they were now banned."

"Good," Harry firmly said. "About how Howlers are banned, that is. The Howler from Molly was probably because their family clock alerted her to her son suddenly being ' _In Danger_ ' and realised why.

"Ron's whole family have warned him not to piss me off. And part of that is by him running his mouth off."

As Neville had decided to hang about until the girls got back, he stayed in the kitchen talking with Harry. Harry even explained what he was doing and had the boy assist.

When the girls returned, neither looked happy.

Neville took one look at them both, put down what he was doing and led them back into the family room and over to a corner.

Both girls then left about two to three minutes later, heading back to their apartment. Neville came back into the kitchen and said, "Sorry, Harry. I've gotta go. Apparently, the other three girls in their dorm were happy Hannah and Susan would no longer be there.

"I don't think it was maliciousness on their part, they're 'Puffs, but my two were upset by it."

"Then, what are you doing standing _here_ for, Nev?" asked Harry. "Go! Go take care of and cuddle with your ladies."

Neville smiled, said, "Thanks Harry," and left.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After earlier sending a note by HEED to Daphne and Tracey about when he was expecting them for dinner, they turned up right on time. Though neither had dressed up, it was clear they'd both applied 'touch-ups' to their make-up.

Almost on their heels, Neville walked in escorting Hannah and Susan.

That had Daphne and Tracey give squeals of excitement and hug them. It was the first time both Slytherins had seen them since they'd left the Great Hall for the signing.

With rapid-fire talking between the girls, Neville turned a slightly pained look to Harry and asked, "Harry? Mind if I show Daphne and Tracey―"

"Your apartment," Harry finished. "Of course, not. Go! Dinner's not for another fifteen to twenty minutes."

Ushering the girls back out - or, rather, being dragged out by them - Neville took the girls back across the corridor and into the House of Longbottom apartment.

They weren't long. Not even ten minutes.

"It's the same, but mirror image!" declared Tracey.

"I'm not surprised by that," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure Lady Marchbanks planned it that way."

Neville seemed to get it first and said, "Because, she considers you and I to be _equals_!"

"Yup," said Harry.

Dinner was that light salad he mentioned, followed by the magnificent and succulent roast, followed by dessert. The dessert consisted of individual warmed chocolate cakes, inverted, covered with hot chocolate sauce with a ball of Fortescue's icecream on top, slowly melting from the heat. He could have charmed the icecream not to melt, but thought it was authentic if it did. No one minded.

Once done, Neville sat back and groaned. "I don't think I've ever eaten _so_ well or _so_ much!"

"That... was... _fan-tas-tic_!" declared Tracey, using her spoon to scoop up the very last traces of chocolate sauce.

That lead to more praise, which had Harry happy but blushing away. Hermione just sat there and grinned in happiness for her betrothed.

Daphne said, "You're right. You _don't_ cook. That was much too good and delicious to be called cooking."

"I hope you're going to cook for us again, in future," said Hannah.

"I plan to," he said. "If I can swing it, I want to do this every Saturday or Sunday evening, at least."

No one was against that - except, maybe, Dobby.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After everyone had left for the evening, Hermione asked Harry for the mirror as she'd promised Sirius she'd contact him, once things had 'settled' at school.

Not even thinking about using Dobby, he'd gone to get it himself when the elf popped before him with the mirror.

With a sigh, he said, "Thank you, Dobby."

With a smirk the elf popped away again.

Harry returned to the sofa and handed the mirror to Hermione. "Cheeky little ratbag," he muttered.

Hermione just giggled back. Obviously, he had no support from her in this.

With the mirror held before her, Hermione firmly intoned, "Padfoot."

She had to wait a few seconds before the face of Sirius appeared in the mirror.

"Hermione, love!" he happily greeted her. "Listen. You don't happen know of the whereabouts of my godson, do you? He seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth. I remember him telling me he'd be leaving for Hogwarts the next morning and a quick word a day or two later, but that was _oh_ so long ago, now, I fear he may have forgotten _all_ about me."

Hermione was giggling away while Harry, sitting next to her, was grumbling about up-themselves pureblood Lords with overboard senses of their entitlements.

Laughing, she replied, "I'll put him on as soon as _we're_ finished. How are you?"

"I'm good!" he replied. "I've finally gotten all the Black accounts set back to rights. So, all that parchmentwork is done for a while.

"You should have seen the look on my account manager's, Bloodrock's, face when I dumped the lot on his desk. It was a mix between horrified and pleased. Ha!

"Now... how have you settled back in at good ol' Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts?"

"Good and yes," she replied. "Did you know that, because I'm betrothed to Harry and he was eligible to move into the Lords' Quarters, I'd be moved in with him?"

"Huh!" he replied. "I should have remembered that and I'd forgotten it. Not that Harry was eligible, but that it would be assumed you would be moved there, too.

"Are you happy being that close to Harry, or would you prefer I request you be moved out? As you're only betrothed it's an option."

"No," she replied. "I just didn't expect it. However, not having to share a dorm with those two _gossipers_ is actually a relief. And Harry's been a good 'host'."

"Fair enough!" he declared. "Then, I won't interfere."

"Thank you, Sirius," she said.

After their conversation and, with a grin, Hermione silently handed the mirror to Harry.

"Sirius," said Harry.

"Godson!" Sirius exclaimed. "Wow! Look how _big_ you're getting!"

Harry sighed.

Giggling again, Hermione walked off towards her room.

Harry said, "You and Hermione didn't discuss it, but you should know that Neville and Hannah Abbott entered into a Betrothal Agreement today; and then Neville immediately entered into a Concubine Bond Agreement with Susan Bones."

Sirius appeared surprised. "I knew they were going to be discussing it, I just didn't know it would happen so quickly."

"Yup," he confirmed. "The three are now in their own Lord's Quarters apartment directly across the hallway from ours."

"They are?" asked Sirius. "Hang on. I thought you said they were both only agreements."

"As far as I know, they are," he replied. "At least, when I called them agreements, neither Neville or either of the ladies corrected me.

"I think it's Lady Marchbanks and Lord Longbottom somewhat abusing the privileges for Neville. As it's rude to ask if the girls are with Neville due to agreements or contracts, no one's going to find out either way unless Neville or either of his girls mention it."

"Good point," mused Sirius.

After their chat, Harry disconnected the mirror and left it on the coffee table. As either he or Hermione could be called and the apartment was secure, he thought it was a good idea to leave it there for them both.

After kissing his betrothed good night, they both went to bed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning was the start of the second week of second term. Both Harry and Hermione confessed to each other they wondered if they should knock on the door of 'the Longbottoms' when _their_ door was knocked upon.

Grinning, Harry rose and opened it to find them standing there.

Neville asked, "Want to walk down, together?"

Harry laughed and said, "Come in, for a moment."

As they trooped in, he said, "Hermione's just trying to escape from Betsy. Her ladies elf won't let her leave unless she is, as she calls it, _presentable_."

Susan said, "That's not a bad thing, Harry." And both girls walked over to Hermione's door and, as it was ajar, let themselves in.

Once the girls left, he turned to Neville and said, "We were wondering if we should come over and knock on _your_ door. You, knocking on ours, made that choice moot."

Hesitating a bit, Neville blushed and looked away. "Harry... ummm... you know how Seamus and Dean told us... ummm―"

Harry grinned with a slight blush of his own and said, "Say no more." Turning away a bit, he called, "Dobby."

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can you get me the first of those two books Sirius made me read, please?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Harry," replied the elf. A quick pop away and back again, he was offering the book.

As Harry took it, he said, "Thank you, Dobby."

As Dobby popped away again, he offered it to Neville and said, "Quickly, go run this back to your room. When you get a chance to read it, you'll find it very informative."

Neville, after a quick read of the cover, gave a still-blushing nod back and scurried out the door.

He was back just as all three girls came out of Hermione's room, talking to one another.

"Harry?" muttered Neville, a little worried.

"That's between you and me, Nev," he quietly replied. "No more needs be said. And I _won't_ be questioning you on it."

With a sigh of relief, Neville breathed, "Thanks, Harry."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast, where Hannah and Susan joined them on the Gryffindor table to break their fasts, their first two morning classes were Herbology (with the Hufflepuffs) followed by CoMC (with the Slytherins). Harry thought Neville had the right of it when he mentioned how it saved so much effort that those two singles were together. Then History and a free period for Harry, but Arithmancy for Hermione, between morning tea and Lunch.

When there were some Gryff's who looked about to jack up about there being two 'Puffs sitting at their table and eating, Harry quite clearly said, "You don't know just how happy I am that at least two Hufflepuffs realise that the school rules... not just _allows_ Houses to sit at other tables for their meals... but _encourages_ it. I despaired for wizarding Britain's youth they hadn't learned anything since the first task."

Professor Babbling, bless her soul, piped up and said, "Quite right, Lord Potter. Five points, each, to Hufflepuff... Miss Abbott and Miss Bones... for recognising you're allowed to sit at other tables for meals other than official feasts."

That had quiet exclamations of surprise ripple through the student body. And also stopped the Gryff's, who were getting upset about it, from arcing up about it.

Harry turned a grin on his now favourite Professor after Marchbanks. She winked back.

As they were heading down to the greenhouses together, Harry asked Neville, "As he'll very likely be sitting with you again, can you suss out Finch-Fletchley for me? I'm looking to see if he can make a good ally for the Alliance."

Apparently only a little surprised, Neville replied, "Sure! And I think you're right."

Harry gave a pleased nod back and said, "Alliance Secret. I have commissioned an investigation into the muggle nobility of the Finch-Fletchley family. And also on how an existing, muggle, noble family can have that nobility officially recognised in the magical world."

Neville gave a slow whistle and said, "I know it was done in the past. That is how the nobility entered our world, after all. But I've no _direct_ idea, myself."

"Hence the research," he smiled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Going from Herbology to CoMC an hour later was a mere short walk across the lawns. And Harry could see why Neville was so happy about it. If you got dirty in Herbology there was no need to get overly cleaned up, just a wash of hands, before going to CoMC; as there would be a need if going to any other class. Then you just cleaned up before going to, in this case, morning tea.

On the walk, Neville quietly said to Harry, "Finch-Fletchley puts on a brave front, but he really just wants to fit in. He also finds it hard to trust anyone because of who his grandfather is. Oh, by the way, his grandfather is some sort of... 'Dook'?"

Unexpectedly to the other two, Harry suddenly stopped dead where he stood and stared at Neville in shock. That caused their trio to separate a little. Hermione, who hadn't heard Neville try to explain who Finch-Fletchley's grandfather was, had also taken an extra step, but stopped quicker.

Turning back after taking another couple of steps himself, a confused Neville looked at Harry and asked, "Harry; mate. What's wrong?"

Harry quickly looked around and saw it was only he, Neville and Hermione.

Stepping a little closer to Neville he asked, "Did Finch-Fletchley tell you _which_ Duke?"

"Ummm..." uttered Neville as he tried to think. "Dook... Duke? Duke of... Ken-doll?"

" _Kendal?!_ " Harry quietly exclaimed.

As Hermione gasped in shock Neville replied, "Yeah, that's it."

" _Holy bloody hell!_ " gasped Harry.

Hermione, in shock herself, didn't berate him for his language.

Neville, concerned now, asked, "I... take it that's a big thing?"

Calming down a little, Harry replied, "Neville, that's a _very_ big thing. It means, effectively, Finch-Fletchley is probably related to the royal family in some way."

"Oh," said a now surprised Neville.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I expected an Earldom, at an outside a Marquessate, but a _Dukedom_? I should have realised as soon as we found out it's his _grandfather_ who holds the main title. I was an idiot that I didn't realise that."

"So, what do we do with that knowledge?"

Harry sighed and said, "At the moment? Nothing. I'll pass that information on to Ted Tonks and see if he can discover more. Now that we know it's the Dukedom of Kendal, that's _not_ going to be too hard for him to do.

"And, if I'm right, the young Viscount of Lonsdale, Justin Finch-Fletchley, is going to find himself invited to join the Alliance. His so-called muggleborn status just got tossed out the window. His muggle House is _at least_ on a par with a Noble and Most Ancient House. In the muggle world, his House outranks even the Seven... by a _wide_ margin."

"Wow!" said Neville.

Hermione hadn't said a word until then.

As they hadn't moved for a little while, other Gryffindors also walking their way were starting to look at them funny.

"Come on," said Harry, indicating they really should get moving again. "We need to hurry up."

"Harry," called Hermione. "Do you know what this _means_?"

"Yeah!" he said. "If I'm right, Finch-Fletchley is due for a seat on the Wizengamot; muggleborn or not."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the class finished and they returned to the castle, the three Gryffindors were both quick to change and quick to get down to the Great Hall.

As soon as Harry had built himself a small morning tea, he pulled out writing equipment and quickly penned a note to Ted. He'd send it straight after the next class and after escorting Hermione to the Arithmancy classroom, while he was 'enjoying' one of his few free periods.

After History of Magic - where he was unable to properly focus on the class, even if it was interesting - he was quick to escort his beloved to Arithmancy. Then practically ran up to the owlery.

As Hedwig saw him she immediately flew down to land on his shoulder and rub her head into his temple.

"Hi, girl," he breathed, panting a little in exertion. "I've got a very important note for you to take to Ted Tonks."

She flew over to a close-by perch, landed on it, spun about and held out her leg for him. He was quick to affix the note and make sure it was secure before then helping her out the window.

With a, "Fly safe, girl," from him, he launched her into the air. Then watched her until he could no longer see her in the sky.

"When Ted reads that he's going to go into shock,' he thought. 'As a muggleborn he must know who His Grace, the Duke of Kendal, is.'

Now calmer, Harry walked back to the Lords' Quarters. He knew Neville also didn't have a class, this class period.

They'd chat for a bit.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After knocking on Neville's door and being let in, Harry finally got his tour of the apartment. And, Tracey was right, it was almost a perfect match for the Potter apartment, just 'flipped'.

After settling down, Harry asked the other boy if he had and used a personal elf while at the school.

"No," he replied. "Gran refused me one because she said having one would make me lazy. And I don't think Dad's thought of it."

"Now that you're betrothed and with a concubine presumptive you might want to consider asking him if you can have one," said Harry. "If anything, the ladies should be pampered, don't you think?"

It was no surprise when Neville didn't even baulk at the idea. He immediately returned, "You're right. I'll send him a letter and suggest just that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After picking up Hermione outside the Arithmancy classroom the two teens headed directly to lunch.

She asked, "Did you get your note sent off to Ted?"

He nodded and said, "As soon as I dropped you off at Arithmancy I went straight up the owlery."

"Hedwig give you any trouble?" she asked.

"Nope," he smiled. "She's bright, I'll give you that, but she's not aware of just how much I use HEED for a lot of my mail. Besides, before Dobby was bonded to me I wasn't using her any more than I am now."

As they walked, Hermione glanced over and grinned back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After lunch was a double of Ancient Runes, where again Daphne sat with Harry and Hermione.

When Daphne appeared worried, Harry quietly said to her. "I've not heard anything yet, Daphne. But, it's only been a few days. And not having heard anything could also be a good thing. At least it means your father didn't immediately turn down my demands."

The girl then relaxed and gave a weak smile back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a worrying day working in the Ministry, MacNair was finally able to return to his master with the information he had collected.

At Riddle Manor, Wormtail announced him.

When the rat came out the odious little man merely said, "He's waiting."

Entering the 'throne room', MacNair knew to keep his head down and his hands open, showing he wasn't carrying a wand. He walked with purpose forward before dropping to his knees ten feet shy of his master's chair. The required distance and obedience.

"Well, MacNair?" demanded Riddle. "Have you been successful?"

"I believe so, my Lord," he immediately replied.

"Let's hear it, then."

Over the next twenty minutes MacNair spoke of what he knew, or knew again, of the Granger residence, the home of 'the Potter spawn's mudblood supposed Lady Presumptive's parents'. There was nothing written down that wasn't behind major security charms about the remaining auror contingent on the property. However, rumour he'd overheard in the auror bullpen while hiding within indicated there was only one at all times.

The Granger house was also warded, but the ward scheme was with the goblins. The DMLE were aware of them but, they too, were under major security charms. He did learn, however, that the Granger house had 'some' exemptions regarding wards that were usually not allowed on muggle homes.

"They're just muggles," Riddle sneered. "They won't be much."

"My thoughts, too, My Lord," offered MacNair.

He had also tried to gain access to the Department of Mysteries and failed. However, he was able to waylay a junior Unspeakable and use that woman to learn that information concerning the Potter spawn was under what was called Deep Secret provisos.

That had Riddle frown. From his single Unspeakable Death Eater follower, Rookwood, he knew that Deep Secret was the strongest security the Department had. MacNair would not learn anything of that matter unless he was both an Unspeakable and high enough up in their ranks to be cleared to know. That meant Section Leader, or a member of a section upon which the Deep Secret was focussed.

MacNair had no idea why an Unspeakable was at the Granger house and, apparently, Obliviated and Compulsed him. He expected to be cursed for that, but wasn't.

Continuing he said, "While in the ward records office I also discovered news concerning the wards of Hogwarts, My Lord; and was eager to learn of them for your benefit."

"Well?" demanded Riddle. "Let's hear of it, then."

MacNair explained how the Ministry ward masters had been requested by the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and ordered to help by the Acting Minister, Bones.

He explained about the anti-bullying, dangerous artefacts, dark magic and assault wards that had been reactivated. He then explained of the new wards that had been erected when the deactivated wards were reactivated; the use of magic in corridors outside of class and a location charm, linked to a map, that will allow the staff to know who and where someone is in the castle at all times.

"Of most concern though, My Lord, is they've managed to create and erect an anti-Dark Mark ward over the school. Anyone bearing your mark―"

" _Crucio!_ "

MacNair was left writhing on the ground in agony for ten seconds before the curse was lifted.

"You should have informed me of that last one... _first!_ "

"Yess, My Lord; s-sorry, My Lord," the man grovelled, trying not to stutter or show any further pain.

"An anti-Dark Mark ward, you say?"

"Yes, M-my Lord."

"What happens if the ward is triggered?" Riddle demanded.

"It's a n-notification w-ward keyed to the sstaff," replied MacNair, trying to get off his side and back onto his knees. "As soon as someone b-bearing the Mark enters the grounds, the staff w-will know of it and know where that person is to be found."

MacNair, still looking at the ground, waited for his master's next demand.

A few seconds later Riddle hissed, "Isss that allll?"

"Yes, Master," MacNair was fast to reply.

Again the long silence.

"Very well," Riddle finally said. "I have decided you have provided the information I expected, plus exceeded what was required. You get to live... for now."

"Thhhank you, My Lord."

"If you do not hear from me beforehand, you are to report back here on Friday night."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You may leave my presence," sneered Riddle.

"Thank you, M-my Lord," said MacNair, rising to his feet and backing out the door.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a quiet Monday afternoon and evening spent doing and completing their assignments for the day, both Harry and Hermione were early to bed.

The next morning, Harry was up early and had planned, if Hermione also rose early, on an early breakfast.

He had just entered the living room, collected his school satchel and changed the contents to load it with the necessary texts and fresh parchment for the day when an owl flew in through the charmed window, circled the room and landed on the owl perch Dobby had set up for such visits. As soon as he saw it, Harry recognised it as Ted's 'office' owl; a Northern Hawk Owl named 'Justice'.

A quick cast or three of detection charms over the bird and he had the owl released of its load. Irrespective of recognising it he knew Ted could have been compulsed to send him parchment with a curse or two embedded in it.

Summoning the letter from off the floor where it had fallen, he was quick to check what it was. He was unsurprised to find it to be a shrunken document or package.

Taking the package to the coffee table as the owl helped itself to water and the treats, he put it on the table and unshrunk it. It opened into a somewhat thick document.

He then used upon it the parchment 'flattening' charm Marchbanks had taught he and Hermione and picked it up.

Straight away he knew what it was. Ted had even left a note as a 'cover letter' for it.

~ # ~

 _Lord Harrison J. Potter_  
 _Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _c/- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
 _Scotland_

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Included, as you have no doubt already seen, is the most current negotiated Concubine Bond Agreement between the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, regarding yourself and Heiress Daphne O. Greengrass._

 _Please read it with all due haste and seek to immediately inform me if you will accept it in its current form, or seek to make additional changes. I inform you Lord Greengrass has been most compliable with your demands for escape clauses. He has even taken them further, as you shall discover on reading the agreement._

 _If you choose to accept it in it's current form please send a note back with Justice that simply states you accept. If you choose to make additional changes please send a note back that states so._

 _If I do not hear from you otherwise, Lord Greengrass and myself will meet with you directly to sign the agreement._

 _I look forward to hearing from you soonest._

 _Edward Tonks_  
 _Wizard at Law_  
 _Law-wizard of Record for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

~ # ~

Harry quickly scanned through the document and was stunned to find that Lord Greengrass both recognised what Harry was up to and wished to take it a step further. He was willing to sign over complete authority of Daphne to him. And it only took moments for Harry to figure out why.

'He does not want any power to cancel the agreement in his hands!' he thought. 'Damn! That's bloody clever.'

Quickly ducking into the office, sitting at the desk and pulling blank parchment, ink and quill to him from where they were now kept close to hand, he dashed off a response.

~ # ~

 _Edward Tonks_  
 _Wizard at Law_  
 _Law-wizard of Record for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _c/- Diagon Alley_  
 _London_

 _Mister Tonks,_

 _I accept the agreement in its current form. However, I wish to first allow Miss Daphne Greengrass to read it for herself and give her blessing to go ahead before I will be willing to sign it. If she is against, then I will not proceed._

 _Please act as if she will accept, at this time. If she does not, I will send an immediate notification to you of such. For that you should expect my elf. We can then determine where we will go from there._

 _Without contrariness from her, we go ahead._

 _Lord Harrison James Potter_  
 _Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

~ # ~

Walking back into the living room he immediately approached the owl and tied the note to the bird's leg.

"Thank you, Justice," he whispered to it. "You may return to Ted now."

The bird gave a bob, turned about and launched itself back out the window.

He stood watching it go.

"Wasn't that Ted's owl?" asked Hermione.

Startled, as he had not realised Hermione had entered the room, he spun to her.

"Errr... yeah," he replied. "He's sent me the latest version of the CBA."

He walked over to the coffee table, picked it up with its cover letter and handed it to her.

After she read through it, Hermione looked just as surprised as he was.

"He's signing her over to you," she said. "Almost as if she's... she's... an _asset_." It was easy to see she was appalled.

"For the purposes of this, she is," he agreed. "But, he's being _smart_."

When she frowned back in not a little anger he added, "By handing over any authority over her to me, he is putting himself in the situation where he simply _cannot_ be forced, compulsed, whatever to cancel the agreement from his side. He will be incapable of it."

That had her surprised. Then her expression turned back to a troubled one. "But, from this, you could _abuse_ her."

A little hurt at the insinuation, but understanding she was asking as a general overview rather than just him personally, he replied, "Legally, yes. But, I believe it's clear he _trusts_ me not to do that.

"And, really, would you have anything to do with me if you thought _I_ would be that sort of person?"

"No," she replied. "However, I know you a lot better than Lord Greengrass knows you."

"Noted," he said. "But, what else can he do?"

She had no answer to that and sadly nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Knocking on the Longbottom's door and being admitted by Neville, it was to see that Neville was up, dressed and ready, but the girls weren't.

He quickly went and let them know the 'Potters' were there, by knocking on their doors and calling to them through the closed door.

On his return Harry explained about receiving the CBA and asking for the aid of the two girls to approach Daphne in the Great Hall and sending her to the antechamber before they entered. Harry and Hermione would be waiting for her within.

He was all for it and, once the girls emerged, told them what was going on. They, too, agreed.

As the five then walked down the stairs of the grand staircase to the ground floor, Harry, Hermione and Neville waited in the entrance hall while the two girls stuck their heads in the door to see if Daphne was already there.

A quick glance was all it took before Hannah turned back and said, "She's there. Sue and I'll go let her know." Then both ducked inside.

Harry turned to Neville and said, "You'd best go inside, too. Otherwise someone might figure out you're not with the girls and wonder what's going on.

"Besides, it's probably better if Daphne didn't have such a large audience when she hears what I have to say."

Neville gave a nod, said "Good Luck." And walked in through the doors as Harry and Hermione walked in to the antechamber.

A minute later, Daphne and Tracey walked in. Daphne was clearly worried and agitated.

As soon as they approached, he said, "I received correspondence from Ted Tonks. It's a copy of the amended Concubine Bond Agreement.

"Firstly, as promised, all escape clauses I informed you I demanded to be included, have been included. However, your father has also added stipulations for those; to activate the clause or clauses they can only be done so at Gringotts and only after which of us wants to activate the clause has first been tested free of enchantments or potions that are compelling us to seek such.

"Secondly, so your father cannot be compelled to find a way to break the agreement he has... Daphne, in a nutshell, he's basically demanding I become your magical guardian. He's ceded authority over you to me."

Harry then drew the copy of the agreement from out of his inside robe pocket and silently handed it to her. Then said, "Go ahead and read it."

Daphne never said a word for that whole time. Even when she began to read the document she never said a word. However, she gave out the occasional slight sound of shocked surprise.

When she was done, she looked back at Harry and handed it back. There were tears in her eyes, but Harry couldn't tell if they were from happiness or sorrow. Her expression didn't reflect it either way.

"Now the important question, Daphne," he quietly said. "Having read it, I want to know if _you_ still want me and your father to sign it."

As a single tear slid down her cheek, she silently nodded.

"Very well," he said. "In that case, I shall send an urgent message off to Ted Tonks to arrange a time in the very near future where the agreement can be signed and witnessed.

"As Madam Marchbanks acted as witness for the agreements Neville, Hannah and Susan were entered into, I have little doubt she'll be willing to act in the same role for this one and in her office. I shall suggest that to Mister Tonks.

"Also as we appear to have reached an accord, I believe this will happen no later than within the next two days. I want you to be there for it, just as I want Hermione there for it. Right up until I sign, you can come to me _at any time_ and tell me you don't want to go through with it and I will not sign.

"If you don't want to be there when it's signed, I understand. It's your choice."

"Thank you, Harry," she quietly said. "I th- I believe I _do_ want to be there."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "Now, once you've fixed your face a bit, I suggest you return to your breakfast. Hermione and I will leave you now so you have time to do what you need to do."

With a gesture at Hermione as Daphne nodded back, he and his betrothed exited.

His last view of her was as Tracey closed in and took the girl into a hug.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione was also almost in tears. She looked to him and firmly said, "Once you fully take up your role as a member of the Wizengamot, I want you to do everything in your power to end these sort of agreements; betrothal ones, too.

"They shouldn't be able to force anyone into a... _relationship of convenience_. It's just _wrong_."

"It will be one of my priorities, love," he replied. "I assure you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they walked out of their double of Transfiguration, Ted's house elf popped in before the five - the two 'Puffs were with them - and silently handed Harry a note.

~ # ~

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Lord Greengrass confesses to being under extreme pressure right now and seeks to finalise this within an hour or two of noon._

 _Lady Marchbanks has already been contacted and has welcomed us to use her office for the signing. It will be held at 1.15pm today._

 _On departure I shall be going directly to the Daily Prophet to formally announce the concubinage of Heiress Daphne Ophelia Greengrass to Lord Harrison Potter this very day._

 _Lord Greengrass and I will be of fervent hope this will immediately relieve Lord Greengrass of the pressure he currently faces from 'unnamed' Houses seeking an agreement for Daphne Greengrass and a son of their House._

 _Ted Tonks_

~ # ~

With a quietly muttered, "Shit." Harry handed the note to Hermione.

After reading it, she sighed, "Alright. That's fast, but Ted explains why." Looking to Harry she asked, "Are _you_ ready for this?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I wouldn't have even _entertained_ the concept if I wasn't ready."

After handing the note to Neville to read, he took the other four aside into a vacant classroom and said, "I'm sorry to ask this again, girls; but, can you again approach Daphne and let her know what's going on?"

Before they could even answer he added, "Actually―" Turning to Neville he said, "Pass the note on to the girls and they can quietly hand it to Daphne."

Neville had already finished reading it and was showing he was just as concerned. He silently handed the note to Hannah, who was the closest of the two to him at the time.

After reading it herself, Hannah said, "Will do, Harry. We'll pass it as soon as we see them for morning tea." Susan had read it over her shoulder.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The plan went off without a hitch. The girls had managed to pass the note to Tracey, who then passed it to Daphne. As Harry was already sitting at the Gryffindor table with his back to the wall, he was able to surreptitiously watch as Daphne read it, look to him and firmly nodded.

Looked down at his small plate, he quietly said to the others, "She has it and has read it. She now knows."

After what felt like an interminable time in Herbology, they were actually released a little early, as usual, so they could change.

All five - Harry, Hermione, Neville and his two - hurried up to the Lords' Quarters to clean up and change, if and where necessary, into clean robes. Harry, knowing he would need to get to the meeting during the latter part of lunch, made sure he didn't get any dirt on himself during the class. Unsurprising to him, neither did Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At lunch and though nervous, Harry clamped down on his emotions through sheer force of will and managed to eat. However, he did keep glancing towards the head table at Headmistress Lady Marchbanks.

For all her body language showed, the woman didn't have a care in the world. She most definitely was not watching Harry, Daphne or any of the other heirs of the Alliance.

However, his constant monitoring of her meant he was immediately aware when she rose and walked from the room through the staff entrance at a few minutes after 1.00pm. He'd even checked his watch - 1.04pm.

Judging her speed and the distance she'd have to travel in his mind, then comparing it with his own faster speed and the great distance he'd have to travel, he guessed he could leave within five minutes and easily make it there after her and before the time.

He was just about to leave when he realised neither Daphne nor Tracey were likely to know how to find the Headmistress's office.

'Shit,' he thought

He turned to Hermione and told her the problem.

Hermione had the solution before he even finished explaining. "I'll approach her about talking to her about an Arithmancy assignment. Then suggest we go somewhere to talk. That'll allow me to escort her to the Headmistress's office."

With a slight slump of relief he smiled and said, "That would be perfect. Thank you."

She smiled back. "You'd best go now. That gives me the excuse to go and approach Daphne."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, again causing her to blush from the suddenness of it, rose and headed for the main doors. Hermione only hesitated a moment before she rose to head to the Slytherin table.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry waited only two to three minutes before he saw Hermione and Daphne walking up the corridor from the grand staircase, heading his way.

He gave a little sigh of relief. His worry was that, with Hermione apart from him, she'd encounter trouble.

When they turned up, both sporting smiles, he asked, "Any trouble?"

"Only Malfoy and Nott trying to deny me approaching Daphne," said Hermione. Her smile then widened into a grin and she added, "When they both realised they were doing that, they turned on each other."

He gave a snort of amusement. "Obviously, they both think Daphne, here, is to be theirs."

"That's _exactly_ what they both think," growled Daphne.

"Well, let's go and make sure that won't be possible," said Harry.

He turned to the gargoyle and said, "Three to see the Headmistress, please. I believe we have an appointment."

Immediately turning back while they waited, he looked to Daphne and asked, "Still okay with this?"

She immediately firmed up and strongly replied, "I am."

He smiled back as he heard the gargoyle step aside and heard the stairs start to ascend.

A quick glance to make sure and he gestured, "After you, ladies."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	50. Bye Ron

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty - Bye Ron**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking into the office and as they'd been there before, neither Harry nor Hermione hesitated. And Daphne only gave a very slight pause before she hurried forward behind them to catch up.

In the office was Marchbanks, of course; but also present were Samuel Greengrass, Ted Tonks and... Sirius.

Both Harry and Hermione grinned as they walked forward. As Harry started to step forward to get a hug out of Sirius, he was beaten to it by Hermione. So, he turned to Samuel just as Daphne pulled back from her hug with her father, and shook the man's hand.

"Lord Greengrass," he firmly said, offering his hand to shake. "A pleasure."

"Lord Potter," the other man returned, shaking his hand. "Thank you, very much, for doing this."

"My pleasure, sir," said Harry. "It is my fervent hope your Heir Primary, Daphne, finds security within the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

"As it is mine, Lord Potter," he returned.

Then Harry suddenly felt himself yanked sideways into Sirius's arms for a hug.

"Oi!" he mock-complained. "How am I supposed to give the impression I'm the big, bad, tough, no-nonsense Lord of one of the Seven if you go ahead and ruin it like that?"

Sirius laughed and released him while Harry also saw Samuel relax and smile.

Ted then gave a slight cough to get everyone's attention before he looked to Harry and asked, "Lord Potter, is it your intention... free of magics compulsing you... to enter a Concubine Bond Agreement between the House of Greengrass and your own, for Daphne Ophelia Greengrass to become your Concubine Presumptive?"

"Yes," Harry firmly replied.

"You are aware and accept that, based on the clearly defined situations and stipulations in the agreement, the agreement will become a contract if the as-stated situations come into effect? _And_ that both the agreement and the contract requires you to provide for the health and protection of Heiress Daphne Ophelia Greengrass of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass?"

"Yes and I do," he firmly stated.

Ted gave a nod and small smile back. "Very well, as your Law-wizard of Record I recommend you proceed with signing the agreement."

Harry asked right back, "Edward Tonks, as Law-wizard of Record for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, do you attest to there being no additional alterations to the copy of the agreement you had caused to be sent to me and which I received early this morning?"

Surprised for a moment, Ted then grinned and replied, "I do, Lord Potter."

Harry grinned back and then turned to Daphne. "Last chance, Daphne. Do I sign or not?"

She immediately replied, almost begging, "Please sign it."

He gave her a nod and smile before spinning back. "Let's do this."

Less than two minutes later, it was done. Once Lady Marchbanks and even Sirius signed as witnesses, Ted created legal copies of them and distributed them, one each, to the four signatories.

Turning back to a clearly very relieved Daphne he was about to ask her a question when she jumped forward and tightly hugged him. Her head rested on his collarbone. "Thank you," she fervently squeaked.

"You're welcome," he said, moving her back out to arms reach. "With the behaviour of certain members in the House of Slytherin, is it your desire to move into the Potter apartments within the Lords' Quarters, in your _own_ room, until things settle down again?"

Surprised at the offer, she hesitated and said, "I... yes. I think that would be for the best." And immediately looked to her father.

Harry also turned to him and asked, "Do you have a problem with this idea, Lord Greengrass? I will not be offended if you do."

"No, actually," he replied. "I believe it a very wise idea."

Relieved, Harry turned to Marchbanks and asked, "Headmistress?"

Marchbanks just smiled back and turned away for a moment, "Toby."

When the elf popped in she organised with it to move Daphne's effects out of the Slytherin dorms and up into the spare bedroom in the Potter apartment.

Turning back to Daphne, Harry said, "It will be easier for me to watch over you if you're in the apartment with Hermione and me. But, I'm sorry, I can do nothing along these lines for Tracey or Astoria."

Then he glanced at Samuel with a cocked eyebrow.

Samuel was no idiot. He knew exactly what Harry was implying. He gave a little throat clear and said, "Lord Potter, the House of Greengrass will be in your debt if you act with my authority to step in, when and where necessary, to protect from harm my Heir Secondary, my second daughter, Astoria."

"I accept, Lord Greengrass," Harry immediately replied. "If I am alerted to your daughter, Astoria, encountering danger or harm and I am able to step in to protect her, then under your authority I shall do so."

And both bowed to one another.

Sirius chuckled. " _Very_ clever, Harry."

It now meant Harry could deal with any idiot who tried anything with Astoria, now that Daphne was 'unavailable' and legally untouchable.

As they were starting to talk a little, Harry heard a sob from behind where Daphne was standing. Suddenly, she burst into tears and Hermione had to jump forward to hold her up from collapsing to the ground.

The Headmistress was quick to conjure a sofa for her and Hermione. And Hermione guided her into it.

While Harry might have been a little confused as to why she suddenly reacted like that, the Headmistress wasn't.

"Hmm..." she muttered. "I believe, Miss Greengrass, I shall be excusing you from attending afternoon classes, this afternoon. A single of Potions, and another of Transfiguration I believe? Yes."

When Daphne didn't appear to react to the question, she continued, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

As Samuel stepped forward to comfort his daughter, she then turned her attention to Harry and Hermione. "As you two only have a single of Potions this afternoon, I shall be excusing you from attending while you... _assist_ Miss Greengrass to settle in to the Potter apartment. Yes."

Both Harry and Hermione replied, "Thank you, Headmistress." Harry didn't know if Daphne had heard, or not.

Harry asked her, "Can you call an elf to have delivered a note to Miss Tracey Davis, to inform her of where her friend will be? I do not wish to see her worry."

"I shall organise it," she smiled back.

After Daphne settled a bit and after not wanting an offered calming potion, the three gave their goodbyes and left.

With the two walking either side of her, they escorted Daphne up to the apartment.

Before entering though, Harry stepped her through being accepted as a resident of the apartment and quickly authorised it. "You can now come and go as you please," he explained to her. "You no longer have to wait to be allowed entrance."

She just nodded back.

As Hermione then practically helped the girl to her new room, she asked her, "What do you want to do now?"

"If you don't mind," replied Daphne. "I'd like to take a nap."

"We don't mind at all," replied Hermione. "Do you want to be woken if... _when_ , I guess... Tracey comes up?"

"Can you just send her in?"

"Of course," replied Hermione.

After ensuring her effects were all in the room or in the ensuite, Daphne laid on the bed and was soon asleep. Hermione had left as soon as the girl dropped onto the bed and laid down.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking out and dropping onto the couch alongside Harry she said, "She's been terrified for so long. She hasn't shown it, but she has. I could tell."

"I know," he replied. "Hopefully, this will give her peace."

"How about organising some afternoon tea?" she asked.

"Mmm..." he muttered. But, before he had a chance to call Dobby, there appeared on the coffee table before them a full tea serving for two with little freshly baked biscuits.

Harry gave a snort of amusement, said to the air, "Thank you, Dobby." And sat forward to make a cup for them each.

Hermione quietly said, "Once we enjoy this, I think we should try to get our day's assignments out of the way. We may need that available time later."

He muttered, "Of course."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Within a few minutes of hearing the bell signalling the end of the last period of class, there was a soft knock on the door. Harry opened it and saw a fretful Tracey standing there. "May I?" she gestured in. She gave all the signs of having run the whole way from class.

Harry calmly stepped clear and said, "Of course you may."

Tracey stepped in and looked around.

From where she was sitting working on assignments, Hermione indicated Daphne's room and said, "She's taking a nap. She asked if you'd come in and see her when you got here."

Tracey gave a quick nod back and said, "Thank you." Before hurrying across the room, giving a soft knock on the door, opening it and walking in before closing the door behind her.

After seeing Tracey hurry across the room to the door, Harry just closed the 'front' door and made his way back to his seat next to Hermione. As did she, he still had a bit of work yet to do on the day's assignments.

About ten minutes later, Tracey stuck her head out the door and called, "Hermione?"

When both turned to look at her, she was looking at Hermione and gestured for her to come. "Can you come in? We want to have a 'girl talk' session."

"Of course," said Hermione. As Tracey again withdrew her head, both teens turned back. Hermione immediately packed up her things and said, "I don't think this is going to take too long. How about organising for us to have dinner here."

Surprised, he replied, "That's actually a very good idea. Dobby!"

The elf popped in and asked, "Dinner in, Master Harry?"

"Yes, please, Dobs," he replied. "I'll even let you cook tonight."

Dobby grinned back and said, "Master Harry is too kind to Dobby." And popped away before Harry could retort.

"Cheeky little―" he muttered. And shook his head in exasperation, returning to his assignments.

A few minutes later, Susan and Hannah knocked on the door; and, once Harry opened the door wide for them, looked hopeful.

Harry just gestured to Daphne's room and said, "In there."

The two girls grinned back and hurried to the door. This time, Harry decided to just leave the door open.

He was glad when, less than thirty seconds later and he'd just returned to sit on the sofa, Neville stood in the doorway. "Harry?"

"Come on in, Nev," he replied. " _Your_ two are in with _my_ two and Tracey in Daphne's room."

Coming over and sitting on the sofa opposite, Neville smiled and asked, "So, the signing obviously went ahead as planned?"

"Yep," he replied. He gave a quick glance to the door, leaned towards his friend and quietly said, "But, Daphne kinda... broke down... immediately after it. I think she's been so stressed with worry for so long that... when the signing was done and she became my concubine presumptive and, therefore, protected... it all caught up with her.

"As soon as we got back, she went into her room. Hermione said she did a quick check to make sure all her effects were here, collapsed onto the bed, laid down and almost immediately went to sleep."

"Understandable," said Neville. "The pressure that was put on Lord Greengrass has been going on for years. It's only recently that its really been brought to bear. I have no idea how he was able to hold out for so long. And he's not been one to keep Daphne or Astoria in the dark about that."

Harry said, "Mmm..." Then sat back again. "I'm organising dinner for just her, Hermione and I for tonight. I think we need a little alone time to start to get comfortable with one another. And, I'd definitely not leave Hermione out of that."

"Good idea," his friend returned. "My two and I will go to the Great Hall for dinner. I also have an idea I want to put to you."

Surprised, Harry asked, "Oh?"

With a grin, he replied, "In order for Daphne to be protected, others need to know that she's now in a Concubine Bond Agreement with you. I was wondering if you'd like my two, as you call them, to... let slip... to Parvati and Lavender about the truth of that."

Harry looked back in surprise for a moment before he let out a quiet chuckle. "Neville, that's brilliant! I know Ted left here immediately after the signing to go to the _Daily Prophet_ to 'officially' inform them of the CBA; and Lord Greengrass will confirm it. But, it being 'confirmed' by rumours already within the castle? Hah!

"What a truly Slytherin thing to do. Just the right amount of political shenanigans to have others sit up and take notice you're a 'player', without pissing anyone off."

Grinning wider and clearly pleased, Neville said, "I'll let the girls know. They're looking forward to it."

After the time crept closer towards the scheduled dinner time in the Great Hall, Harry called Betsy to have the elf inform the girls that dinner would soon be served and they needed to get a wriggle on.

Five minutes later, the door to Daphne's room opened and disgorged witches.

As Susan and Hannah walked over to Neville, who'd just stood up, he said, "Harry said, do it."

That had both turn to Harry and grin. "This is going to be fun," said Susan.

"Just... don't go overboard," he warned. "Stick to the facts, no matter how much they try to demand more."

"Oh, don't worry so much, Harry," said Hannah. "We can handle those two _witches_."

The way she said 'witches' Harry knew it was with a silent initial 'B', not a 'W'.

As Neville and his two left, Tracey left with them. Which left Harry's two in the living room with him.

Following Tracey, he closed the door behind her and turn to face them. Looking to Daphne and concerned, he asked, "Are you feeling better? I hope you don't mind, but I've organised with Dobby for us to have dinner in here―"

It was as far as he got before Daphne quickly covered the intervening distance and wrapped him in another tight hug. She'd not said a word and still hadn't while hugging him.

Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his own arms around her and tried to rub her back in such a way it didn't come off as if he was trying to 'cop a feel'.

Hermione just stood back and watched with a small smile of contentment on her face. While Harry was worried she might turn a little jealous, she hadn't yet.

After a long few seconds, Daphne eased back until she was standing just close enough to have her hands holding him by his sides under his arms.

"You... are amazing," she firmly said.

Instantly blushing a little, he stumbled over his words before he said, "I... just... only know how to do the right thing. That's all I'm doing."

"No," she smiled. "Thank you." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't a snog of an engaged or newly-wed couple. It wasn't the peck of a friend to a friend. It was... a simple lips-to-lips kiss.

His blush deepening a little, he tried to change the subject.

"How's the room?" he asked. "Is it alright? We can change it, if you want. Or, just replace the furniture. You can also add _anything_ you want. If you still feel threatened, or anything, I won't even mind if you put a lock on the door, or something―"

As he kept trying to find something else to talk about she stepped back a bit more and turned with a grin at Hermione. "You're right. When he blushes he gets real cute and babbles."

Suddenly stopping, he asked, "Hunh?"

"I was telling her how cute you looked when you blush," replied Hermione. "She wanted to see it for herself."

"Oh," he softly said, and blushed again.

Daphne said, "In answer to some of your questions; I love my room. I don't think I'll change anything for a while. And, even then, only to put up some pictures or something. And, no, I will not be putting a lock on my door. I do _not_ feel threatened by you; I actually feel a great deal safer."

Managing to not blush this time because of her remarks, he asked, "What about a personal elf―"

"Hermione's already offered to share Betsy with me," she replied.

He then gave a massive pout and said, "And here I was, hoping to come across a hero by asking Hermione to share her, and she beats me to it."

She gave a laugh, said, "You didn't need to do that to be my hero, Harry. You did that by the offer and wording of the agreement." Then she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back again.

As soon as she saw he blushed again, she turned to Hermione with a grin and asked, "Does that ever get old?"

Hermione smiled and said, "No."

Trying his best to clamp down on his blush he said, "I'm going to go see how Dobby is getting on with dinner." And left for the kitchen.

Or, perhaps it was better to say, _fled_ to the kitchen.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a delicious Dobby dinner, the three returned to completing assignments. Or, rather, Harry and Hermione returned to them while Daphne made a start on hers.

When Daphne found out from Hermione Harry had caused for a great swag of Potter family library books relating to the subjects they were studying to be brought to the school to populate the bookcases in the library, she was quick to dash in there to look for herself.

Seconds later she gave a small, 'un-Daphne-like' squeal of joy; and Hermione grinned at Harry. He just smiled back and gave one of his half-shrugs.

He knew 'The Ice Queen' was as much of a façade as 'old' Harry. But, he had no idea she was or would be this free with her emotions when not forced to be her 'public' self. It was pleasing to see and hear. She wasn't even this free with herself when it was in the company of the Alliance. For him, it demonstrated she truly did trust him and Hermione.

They'd been at their work for almost an hour when there was a knock on the door. Harry rose and answered it to find the Longbottom's grinning at him.

With a smirk and cocked eyebrow he stepped back and gestured them within.

"It worked," said Neville moving to sit on the triple-seat sofa again. Both girls, of course, immediately moved to sit either side.

"It was funny!" declared Susan, who suddenly broke out in laughter.

"It went as planned, then?" asked Harry.

"Like clockwork," replied Hannah.

"We were lucky, too," said Susan. "We ran into Patil and Brown in the entrance hall, before we went in. Hannah also immediately saw the opportunity and, in a voice both could hear, said to me―"

"... Isn't it surprising Potter's entered into a Concubine Bond Agreement with _Greengrass_ ," finished Hannah in a 'stage' whisper.

Susan took it up again, "That had Patil and Brown in our faces as if they'd _apparated_ there, demanding to know more."

Neville added his own bit. "I told them both, quite sternly mind... Parvati and Lavender, that is... that Harry wouldn't like them gossiping about his private life."

Laughing Hannah said, "Then he said, 'Besides, Daphne is a lovely girl and will make Harry very happy'."

"Thereby confirming it was true," grinned Harry.

Neville slightly blushed.

Hermione, who found out at dinner what the Longbottoms were going to do, thought it was a bit unfair to use Patil and Brown like that. Then decided it couldn't have happened to a 'nicer' pair of _witches_. Just like the two 'Puffs, Hermione sounded as if she put a silent 'B' to the last word.

Susan, now getting into it, explained, "That then led to what happened in the Great Hall."

Still laughing, Hannah said, "Both Patil and Brown practically ran into the Great Hall ahead of us. Before we even walked in they were already going from witch to witch in their gossip network across Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

Explaining, Hannah said, "There are two Ravenclaws who then spread the word to Slytherin."

"Uh-hmm," said Susan. "Thinking we might have had to help spread the word, Hannah and I were prepared to sit back at Hufflepuff. However, it was instantly clear we wouldn't have to. So, we sat with Neville at Gryffindor with our backs to the wall and just... watched it all happen."

Neville said, "It was _astonishing_. I think we'd only just sat down when Nott jumped to his feet and yelled, ' _No_! Greengrass is _mine_!' Which had _everyone_ stare at him."

Hannah said, "It looked like Headmistress Marchbanks was going to berate him; but, before she could say anything, Malfoy jumps to his feet, draws his wand and snarls at Nott, 'Greengrass is _mine_ , Nott! My father is organising it as we speak!'"

Neville, laughing, said, "It looked like there was going to be a challenge to duel, right there in the Great Hall, as Nott and Malfoy went at each other. But, the Headmistress stood and fired off a Cannonblast charm before things escalated too far."

"Spoil sport!" declared Susan, mock piously.

Neville said, "She then slowly stood and demanded, 'Who is responsible for the spread of this private information of two Noble and Ancient Houses?'

"Almost every witch in the place looked right at Patil and Brown."

Susan said, "Then Lavender, obviously realising even the Headmistress was now staring at her, stands and declares, 'Parvati and I were told by Abbott and Bones.'"

Hannah immediately added, "That's when Susan stood and said―"

Susan smoothly cut in and said, "We did not _tell_ Miss Patil nor Miss Brown. Both... _witches_... overheard a _private_ conversation of members of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance that was of a _sensitive_ nature.

"Heir Longbottom, when they tried to demand more information, immediately warned both of them that the information was both private and that speaking of it would offend Lord Potter and he would _not_ appreciate his private life being a subject of gossip.

"Apparently, they ignored that warning."

"Oh, this is getting better and better," said Harry.

Neville nodded and said, "That's when the Headmistress immediately docked them both twenty five points each and assigned them a month's detention."

Hannah said, "And then she said both girls should consider themselves _very_ lucky that the information that Miss Greengrass was now in an agreement... but not what type... with Lord Potter was true."

Hannah said, "That's when both Malfoy and Nott were shouting, yet again, about how Daphne was supposed to be 'theirs'. And she docked both of _them_ twenty five points each. Plus, assigned the same month's worth of detention."

Susan took it up. "When she turned her attention back to Patil and Brown she added they should thank Merlin it was true because, if it wasn't, Lord Potter would have the right to demand _satisfaction_ from them both for defaming the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. And that she'd be unable to save them if he did, because you had the right under the law to deal with them, directly."

Susan said, "Both were crying, by that time."

Neville cut in again and said, "That's when she confirmed the real facts, but still left out it was a Concubine Bond Agreement, only saying it was a formalised legal relationship agreement and said she could only say that because she knew the public announcement of it would be in tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_.

"Then she warned everyone about the consequences of gossiping about the Nobles, how Lord Harrison Potter is not the meek young boy everyone thought him to be and told them, from that point on, anyone caught gossiping such sensitive information should expect to be sent home suspended, if not expelled."

Hermione mused, "It sounds like she was looking for an excuse to state that."

Harry turned a surprised look to her and said, "You know; I think you're probably right."

While Hermione looked back, pleased, he turned to see how Daphne was handling it.

When he saw her expression, he thought, 'Obviously alright with it, from that smirk.'

"So," he said, "We've been outed in a very cunning and beneficial plan by the House of Longbottom. Very well done, you three."

Neville almost preened he was so pleased.

"What's even better," added Daphne, "Is no one would ever suspect Neville Longbottom or two 'Puffs would engineer something so devious. Even if told outright what they'd planned and had done, no one would believe them."

Again, Neville was right pleased.

Turning her attention to Harry, she said, "Your cunning and deviousness has already been, as you would say, 'outed'. But, Neville's, Susan's and Hannah's has not. I recommend we keep that as quiet as possible, for as long as possible."

"You're thinking of using them to spread information and or disinformation in future," said Hermione. "Clever."

"Yes," she freely admitted.

"We can do that," nodded Neville, as both girls also nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the other four had left for the evening, Harry called on Dobby, whispered some instructions into his ear and sent him on his way. But, Hermione had seen him do it.

"Harry, if I may know, what was that about?"

Looking a little shamefaced he replied, "I sent Dobby to tail Tracey back to the Slytherin dorms while invisible. If she faces any trouble, he's to deal with it from cover or while being disillusioned or remaining invisible."

Clearly pleased, Daphne said, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry just gave a lopsided shrug and said, "If anyone _does_ try to take advantage of the fact she's alone, they won't know what'll hit them. If they don't know it's a house elf giving them a magical spanking, they won't be able to protect themselves from it if they try again later."

"Are you going to have Dobby follow her everywhere?" asked Hermione.

"No," he replied. "Only when I know she's going to be alone. When she's moving about with other Slytherins of her year - such as, going from class to class, class to Great Hall, dorms to Great Hall, etcetera - then she's protected by numbers.

"Someone, sooner or later, is going to blatantly prove themselves to be a daft moron and attack one of us. I suspect it is likely to be either of you two or Tracey who becomes their target. As soon as they do, I want it nipped in the bud. Then, I'm going to turn into Lord Potter, one of the Seven, power personified, and go all _feral_ on 'em.

"I'm going to come down upon them _so hard_ it will be talked about, right across the wizarding world, as the day Lord Harrison Potter _laid down the law_."

While Daphne stared at him wide-eyed, her cheeks visibly pinked. Hermione, without her slowly building Occlumency helping, flushed a little and slightly moaned. When she realised she'd done it she snapped her mouth shut and her flush became a blush where she couldn't look at anyone.

Harry, ever so clueless, had no idea. But, it seems Daphne did. She just turned to look at the other witch and also blushed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During the very early hours of the next morning, Hermione and Harry joined Neville, Susan and Hannah for the trip to the Astronomy tower for their single Astronomy lesson before returning back to the Lords' Quarters. They left Daphne to sleep, undisturbed. Harry had ensured, though, both Betsy and Dobby knew to come and get him if she had any problems.

After the hour on the tower, the five trudged their way back to their apartments and quietly wished either other a good night before entering their own.

Once inside and closing the door, Harry was about to head for bed when Hermione approached, slowly wrapped her arms about his middle and snuggled in before lifting her head for a kiss. A kiss that turned into a long snog on their feet.

Pulling back when he needed air, he asked, "Not that I'm complaining, mind. But, what brought that on?"

"Just keeping you interested," she replied with a smirk.

"You never need to do that," he said. "I've been interested in getting closer to you since I started... well... that was the point where girls went from being funny looking boys to 'Cor-blimey, I wonder what she looks like under her clothes?'"

She gave a little giggle and replied, "You know that now."

With a half-shrug he said, "I'd still like to learn more of what's under there, though."

"You will," she replied with a smile. "Just, not tonight."

Then she gave him a last quick kiss, pulled out of his arms, turned and walked away with her hips sashaying back and forth.

Staring at her bum as she walked away, he sighed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Early to rise again the next morning, hump day, Harry and Hermione were first to put in an appearance. When Harry kept looking towards Daphne's door, Hermione saw it and said, "I made sure she knows when we're likely to leave to head to the Great Hall, Harry. She should―"

And her door opened.

Harry was relieved as she stepped out, saw them both and smiled.

"We'd not have left without her, Harry," said Hermione. "I'd have gone in and woken her, if necessary."

Daphne had overheard, smiled again and said, "No need. Betsy did that, even though I was starting to get up, anyway. Besides, this is the normal time I rise, because there's always such a fight for the showers in the Slytherin dorms."

Hermione asked, "Nice to have your own ensuite, though; right?"

Again Daphne smiled, "Right."

So, as the Longbottoms were also early to rise and ready, they knocked on their door.

When Harry let them in he said, "Good morning, I thought you lot might be sleeping in.

"And miss seeing the reaction of you walking in with Daphne on your arm?" asked Susan. "Not likely."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

They again walked with the Longbottoms down to the Great Hall for breakfast - six, this time, instead of five.

Walking into the Great Hall, now that Daphne was 'known' to be with Harry, it allowed both her and Tracey to join them on the Gryffindor table. Tracey joined them when she walked in five minutes later. They sat with Hermione, Harry, Daphne and Tracey on one side with Susan, Neville and Hannah on the other, their backs to the Hall.

Once the other Gryffindors finished giving them suspicious or filthy looks, which both girls ignored, they were well into their breakfasts when there was a sudden shout down near the main doors and Ron Weasley came storming up the aisle with fury on his face. He was looking at Harry and the two Slytherin girls.

― ― ―

Over at the Burrow, Molly was at the sink while Arthur was finishing his breakfast before heading for the Ministry, talking about the article in the _Daily Prophet_. It reported Heiress Daphne Greengrass and Lord Harrison Potter were now involved in a written formal relationship agreement or contract.

Then the family clock suddenly went 'Dong! DONG!'

As Arthur spat out his mouthful of tea and whirled toward the clock in shock, Molly whirled in terror to also stare at the same clock. Ron's hand was now pointing at 'Mortal Peril'.

" _Arthur_!" she screamed in fear.

― ― ―

Harry gave a sigh and almost-whined, "Am I going to _have_ to deal with this idiot, right _now_?"

When he was about ten feet away Ron jabbed his finger towards the two Slytherins and snarled, "Potter! What are those two slimy―"

"Mister Weasley!" barked Professor Babbling, storming down from the head table.

― ― ―

Arthur was up and running for the floo.

Molly yelled, "They'll all be in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Right!" Arthur barked back.

He stopped for a moment, thought, and ran to grab the only remaining broom in the house. It always sat next to the back door.

Snatching it up, he ran back to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in the grate.

"The Three Broomsticks!" he barked.

As soon as the flames turned green he stepped in and was gone.

Molly hurried back to the kitchen to stare at the clock - and prayed her husband would be in time.

― ― ―

Harry was so focussed on Ron he didn't even realise the little Runes Professor had also seen the idiot boy and was already moving to counter him.

Ron's eyes immediately snapped to see the clearly angry professor, his new Head of House with McGonagall gone, charging down towards him from the dais and paled only slightly.

"Professor," he snapped. "There are two slimy―"

"Weasley, _be silent_!" she barked.

― ― ―

Arthur came out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks and didn't even slow down in his run for the door.

As soon as he had the door open, he ran through - diving off the top step, mounting the broom as he went - and urged it as fast as he could for the gates. Diving through them, he urged the broom as fast as it could go for the main doors of the castle in the distance.

― ― ―

When she was only four feet away from Ron, just past Harry and the others, Babbling stopped and said, "You will keep your mouth _shut_ , you will _not_ say a word, you will _not_ make a single utterance, you will listen with your mouth firmly closed."

When she saw the boy was doing exactly what she'd told him to, she said, "I do not know why it is that your ears suddenly snap close when food appears before your eyes, but you should know that if you had finished saying what I _highly_ suspect you were about to say, there is no doubt in my mind it would have ended _badly_ for you!

"Last night it was leaked by a pair of stupid girls that Miss Daphne Greengrass, one of those two witches wearing the green trim you were being scathing towards, has entered into a written formal relationship agreement or contract with your ex-friend, Lord Potter. If I had allowed you to continue to say what you were clearly wanting to say, I have no doubt Lord Potter would have _dealt_ with you."

"Yes, Professor; I _would_ have," said Harry, quite firmly. "I personally warned Mister Weasley... _to his face_... only a couple of weeks ago of the consequences of verbally attacking me or mine. It appears he is Hell-bent on committing _suicide_."

When Ron flicked his eyes to Harry's all he could see looking back was coldness that spoke of death.

"Pay attention, Mister Weasley," barked Professor Babbling.

That had Ron snap his eyes back to the professor's.

She was about to open her mouth again when Arthur Weasley came running in through the doors of the Great Hall, which had everyone turn their eyes to him. He was carrying a broom in his offhand with his drawn wand in the other.

― ― ―

As soon as he saw his youngest son, still alive, Arthur slowed down and visibly sagged in relief for a moment. Then fortified himself and strode forward.

The Headmistress called out, "Arthur? I take it you are here because of something changing on that famous family clock of yours?"

"Yes, Gr- Headmistress Lady Marchbanks," he clearly replied, still walking forward. "My youngest son's hand suddenly moved from 'At School' to ' _Mortal Peril_ '."

By then he had reached about five steps from Ron and glared at the boy.

Ron turned ghostly white and began visibly shaking in fear, before he spun to again stare at Harry. Harry was grinning at him with a cold grin that still promised death.

' _How_ could I have been so _stupid_!' he thought.

Forcibly pulling his gaze away from Harry, he was just in time to hear the new Headmistress ask, "And your intent, Arthur?"

Arthur's gaze flicked from Ron to Harry and then to Marchbanks. He replied, "It is my intent to immediately withdraw my youngest son, Ronald, from Hogwarts and enter him into a home-schooling environment in order to save him from his _own fool mouth_."

Ron closed his eyes and mentally groaned. He knew what that now meant.

"Granted, Arthur," said Marchbanks. "I believe it will be saving your son's life, withdrawing him from Hogwarts. I shall forward on the required parchmentwork as soon as I am able.

"I trust you to return it via floo with all due haste."

"Thank you, Headmistress," he nodded back, barely taking his eyes from Ron to look at the Headmistress.

"Professor Babbling," called Marchbanks.

Babbling spun on the spot to look at the Headmistress.

"Please escort both Misters Weasley to the Gryffindor tower, so Mister Ronald Weasley may pack," she said. "Then, see him on his way via the nearest floo, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Headmistress," replied Babbling, before she spun back to Ron and indicated the door. She simply but firmly said, "Go."

As Ron quickly hurried from the Hall, his father and Professor Babbling followed a little slower.

― ― ―

At the Burrow, Molly slumped into tears of relief when Ron's hand moved from 'Mortal Peril' back to 'At School' with a 'Dong! Ding!'.

Twenty minutes later it moved briefly to 'Travelling' before moving to 'At Home'.

Her youngest son was now a Hogwarts student only in name. When his father received, signed and sent back the relevant parchmentwork, he wasn't even that.

― ― ―

When Mister Weasley the eldest and Professor Babbling walked out the door after Ron, Harry had to yet again endure the stares of his fellow students.

That remark about some special family clock that showed Ron Weasley's hand at 'Mortal Peril', after getting upset about two Slytherins sitting at the Gryffindor table, was not lost on them. They might not know what magic was involved, but they knew magic did not lie. If the magic of this clock said Ron Weasley was in mortal peril, then Ron Weasley's life was in imminent danger.

Based on what they had been witnessing of the boy until then, that mortal peril had to be as a result of berating the Lord Potter about the two Slytherins sitting at the Gryffindor table. That meant Lord Potter considered both, one or the other to be under the protection of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

For those who hadn't realised until then that Lord Potter and 'his' were definitely hands-off, they did now.

Harry ignored it all and returned to his breakfast.

Neville quietly said, "The whole school is terrified of you again, Harry."

"Meh!" he blandly returned. "Been there, done that. Second year, remember?"

"I'm happy they are," said Daphne.

When Hermione gave her a funny look around Harry, she explained, "The more people are scared of him, the more you and I are protected, Hermione. And that fear to have Harry turn his attention upon them also means Astoria and Tracey are safer right along with us."

After thinking about that for long few seconds, Hermione gave a single firm nod, looked to Harry and said, "In that case... You go right along continuing to be scary, Harry."

Harry just smirked at her for a moment before returning to his breakfast.

Susan said, "I'm glad I was proven correct to come to breakfast, this morning. That certainly _was_ entertaining."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the owls came in, with Hedwig as usual carrying Harry's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry was quick to free her of her load and offered her the choicest bacon rashers. She took two, as her due, and flew up to perch on his shoulder as she ate them.

As soon as Hedwig had chosen her bacon, Harry was quick to open the paper to find the relevant article. It was on the second page. Harry thought it was only on the second page and not the front because of some massive riot at a Quidditch game in Ireland that said there were a few witches and wizards dead.

~ # ~

 _LORD POTTER ENTERS ANOTHER FORMAL AGREEMENT_

 _Through official notification delivered to our offices yesterday, your preferred and trusted daily newspaper, the Daily Prophet, has the news that Lord Harry Potter (14) has entered into a second formal relationship contract, reports investigative journalist Kate Erister._

 _This time the lucky girl is the gorgeous Heiress Primary of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, Miss Daphne Greengrass (14)._

 _Speaking with Lord Greengrass, the father of Miss Greengrass, he tells us, "I am very happy to confirm my daughter is now in an ironclad relationship agreement with Lord Potter. I know Lord Potter to be both a trustworthy and honourable young man and know he will provide and care for her as well as my wife and I would."_

 _When he asked if he had been approached by others for such an agreement, he replied, "Of course. However, Lord Potter's offer was far above and beyond the offers of all others. As such, I simply could not turn it down. It would have been an insult to Lord Potter to have done otherwise."_

 _Lord Potter had a pre-prepared statement where he had this to say, "I am very happy to have successfully earned the hand of Miss Greengrass from fellow Potter-Longbottom Alliance member, Lord Samuel Greengrass. She will make a wonderful addition to my household and I am grateful to her she is as accepting of me as I am of her. I would not have gone ahead with this formalised relationship if she wasn't as agreeable to it as I am."_

 _Though neither stated, nor appeared willing to state, the nature of the agreement, we here at the Daily Prophet believe it to be a Concubine Bond Agreement or contract. We remind you, the Daily Prophet was the first to bring you the news of Lord Potter's Betrothal Agreement with the muggleborn witch, Hermonie Ginger (15), a few weeks ago._

 _Law-wizard Ted Tonks, Law-wizard of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, also stated it is a serious offence to defame or otherwise attack a Lord of such a House. And warns he will seek to prosecute all those who attempt to do so._

{ _The Daily Prophet was required to include that last paragraph to absolve ourselves of guilt of fomenting such an attack if any of our readers attempt to do so._ }

~ # ~

After reading the article he went to pass it to Daphne, so she could read it, and realised she was already reading her own copy. So, he passed it to Hermione.

"Alright, folks," he sighed. "This means, from this point on for at least the next week or so, we are going to be careful what we handle of mail."

"Oh, yeah," said Neville. "I remember what happened the day after the article about Harry's first task came out. All those owls with Howlers, tainted mail, death threats―"

"And you, with one massive overcharged Stunner, knocking them all out," said Hermione.

Harry snickered and said, "Think you can do it again tomorrow, Nev? It'd save us having to stun each one, separately."

Neville blushed a little and replied, "Sure, Harry. I can do that."

Tracey leaned forward and asked, "So the rumour you stunned all those owls with one charm was correct? Wow. And there was Malfoy, accusing you of being a squib."

Hannah, who was pointing to the article in Susan's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ asked, "Shouldn't this last paragraph mean you won't get any of those sort of letter's Harry?"

"If everyday wizards and witches had a lick of sense, yes," he replied. "But, there'll be a lot because there's more than you could image who think they'd either never get caught, or the paragraph didn't mean them because they consider themselves a light witch or wizard or whatever. You'll see."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With no classes for the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff members of their little group until after morning tea, they bid the two Slytherins a happy class in Herbology and Transfiguration and would meet up with them at the first break. Then left when the time for the first class approached.

Returning to their room, Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment from her inner robe pocket and dropped it onto the coffee table. When she saw Harry glance curiously at it, she said, "Tracey's notes from the Potions class we missed yesterday afternoon, together with the assignment."

"Ah!" he said. "I guess I'll need my stuff, then." And headed for his room just as Hermione had already headed for hers.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	51. Luna's Protectors

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty One - Luna's Protectors**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The rest of the day was uneventful. Harry kept expecting trouble from the other students _because_ of Daphne, or _to_ Daphne. It never happened.

He had no idea that, any trouble that had almost instantly begun to develop, was immediately snuffed out again by Ron's actions and the result of that.

A lot of the students had either forgotten that Harry had warned them he was not the meek and mild child they thought him to be and would, therefore, be a push over; or thought him lying. That incident brought it all home again and proved he wasn't.

When the Weasley boy found out he was supposedly in mortal peril at that point, one look at Harry's face confirmed for them the truth of that belief. No one doubted he was prepared to kill even his supposed ex-friend in protecting those he thought were his.

After the last class for the day, DADA for Harry and Hermione and Charms for Daphne, the three returned to their apartment to drop off school bags and satchels and prepare for assignments.

As they re-congregated in the living room, Harry asked Daphne, "Come sit on the sofa for a minute, please."

When her expression suddenly snapped closed with Occlumency shields going up, Harry chose to ignore it. He knew he had her trust, but also knew that trust wasn't unlimited yet. She still had her moments and wished he could have saved her from those that caused her to react like this.

Sitting at one end he sat half-twisted so Daphne could sit counter to him at the other end, looking back. She did.

After she sat and made herself comfortable, he said, "Thank you. Now, I want you to know... in your heart... that you are not a prisoner here. I want you to know you can come and go as you please. All I ask is that, since I'm now responsible for your care and safety, you let either Hermione or myself know where you're supposed to be going and when you're supposed to be back.

"So, if you... for instance... decide right now you want to go and visit Tracey down in the Slytherin dorms? You just need to say something along the lines of, 'Harry, I'm going down to Slytherin to talk to Tracey. I should be back by dinner.' Alright?"

As Harry explained Daphne's eyes widened a little at a time until it was clear she was quite surprised. Instead of replying she simply nodded. He didn't know, but suspected, it was because she was trying to hold back breaking down again.

"Good," he firmly said. "I just needed to know _you_ knew that. Thank you for hearing me out.

"Now," he said, rising, "I've got assignments to do."

As he rose, so did Daphne. He was about to turn away to go make a start on his assignments when Daphne took the two steps to him, grabbed him and kissed him. "Thank you," she quietly said.

Then she quickly hurried away.

Surprised at what just happened, he turned to Hermione to see her smiling back at him.

"Don't seem so surprised, Harry," she said. "Daphne has... had... all these ideas of how she'd be treated under a CBA and it was far, _far_ worse than how you're treating her."

With a slight scowl he said, "That would be wrong."

"Yes, it would," she agreed. "However, I'm led to believe her belief is often not far from the reality."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Daphne didn't choose to go to the Slytherin dorms, after all. Instead, she told both, "I need to give it at least a few days for all the idiots to figure out my concubinage is not a joke or a scam. It's real.

"I think I should give it until the weekend. And Tracey agrees."

"In that case, you should think about inviting her up here," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and said, "Concubinage with me does not mean you have to say goodbye to your friends or family."

"That's a good point," said Hermione. "You should also think of inviting _Astoria_ up here, so she can see for herself you're alright."

"You're... alright with that?" Daphne softly asked Harry.

"Of course," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't think to mention it to you before. I just thought it was a 'given'.

Seeing her surprise he added, "I'll say it again, Daphne; you are not a slave. You are a witch, free to do what she wants. I just need to be _informed_ , for safety issues, not asked permission of.

"Read the agreement again, if you need. There is nothing in it that requires you to obey me or be subservient to me. Even me saying I need to be informed of your movements is only a firm request."

As they were sitting around the coffee table doing assignments, Daphne had set her quill down to stare back for a few moments before she said, "Again, thank you. It never occurred to me about Stori. You're right that I should talk to her. She'll be worried."

"Then _talk_ to her, dear girl," he firmly said.

She firmed up and replied, "I will. I'll invite her for after dinner."

"Good," he returned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Daphne had sent her sister a note via Betsy. And, as expected, the younger girl joined them as they headed back to the apartment from dinner.

Harry was amused that she kept looking at him with expression changing between, awe, fear, anger and a few others. He knew why. He just smiled back.

In reverse order, he thought Astoria to be angry with him he had 'taken' her sister from her, afraid he'd do her harm and probably surprised he wasn't doing it already.

When they entered the apartment, Daphne immediately dragged her into her room for about twenty minutes before they both returned to the living room.

Astoria then marched up to Harry, dragged him to his feet and hugged him. "Thank you for looking after my sister," she firmly said.

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

When she pulled away and joined her sister on one of the other sofas he told her about what he promised her father concerning her.

"I know," she replied. "Father told me."

"You're not upset with that?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "I was worried that, with Daphne no longer in the dorms, I might have been at greater risk. I made sure the word has now been spread I'm under your personal protection. That should keep me safe."

He firmly told her, "If anyone bothers you... that way... you are to immediately let me know, alright?"

"I will," she smiled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Astoria returned to the Slytherin dorms in plenty of time to make sure she wasn't caught out after curfew. He even again had Dobby tail her while invisible, just to make sure she didn't come to harm.

When Daphne had overheard part of the orders whispered to Dobby, she smiled at him in gratitude.

When Hermione went to bed early, he caught the end of a quick silent conversation between her and Daphne. Hermione seemed to be firm about something and gave Daphne a single nod before she walked to her room, walked in and closed the door.

Harry just took his time packing things away.

Once done, he set it aside, turned to Daphne, smiled and said, "Well, I'm for bed."

She hesitated only a moment before she quietly asked, "Can we talk for a bit, please?"

As he was starting to stand up, he immediately aborted that and sat back down, turning his whole attention to her. "Of course," he said, as if it was obvious. Then waited for her to get her thoughts together.

It was a few moments before she began. She was also looking down when she did.

"All my life, since I've been old enough to understand, I've known I would be the subject of a Line Continuation Clause in a Betrothal Contract, or concubinage.

"I didn't even know what concubinage was for the next couple of years, until Mum explained it to me. I already knew, by then, what was meant by a Line Continuation Clause."

Harry sat quietly as she explained her history relating to such agreements until less than a year earlier.

"That's when things really changed," she said. "Daddy was getting really worried and kept giving me looks of pain. It wasn't hard to figure out he was really worried about me.

"Last summer I finally managed to get him to come clean with what was going on. I learned of how much pressure was being brought to bear on him from... certain families... about, effectively, handing me and the Greengrass Estate over in what I saw as nothing less than a... than a... sex slave contract. One where I would be bound by magic to... service my 'master' any way and whenever he wanted.

"I've known of those from others. There are others who have been subjected to those in the recent past alone. They get... they have to... provide those same services to whomever and whenever they are ordered to by their master. They have... _I_ would have... no choice in the matter.

"Dad had been able to fend them all off by making outrageous demands back. He'd instantly dismiss anyone who stated he was to also hand over control of the Greengrass estates and demand back the same. He'd claim me to be highly sought after and others were making similar demands for me. He'd claim he was the one with the... commodity, and he, therefore, would set the price.

"He'd been able to do that by practically setting three others to have to attempt to outbid one another. It created a sort of détente... a situation where no one would move and everyone was waiting for the others to make a mistake.

"Then came you suddenly stepping up and reactivating the Alliance. In doing that you also saw Malfoy suddenly on the outs, which put Parkinson and Nott making moves to take the leadership of the dark. From what I understand, a deal was made between them.

"And then the combined pressure against my Dad increased from now only two working together, with the third also increasing their own pressure. A schism in their ranks had occurred and I seemed to be the... prize; or, one of them, at least.

"Dad went to Lord Longbottom and Lord Longbottom immediately pointed to you. According to Dad, Lord Longbottom told him young Lord Potter will not be as against this as he may have believed. That he was to talk to the boy; you.

"He checked with others in the Alliance and they all said the same. That led to him telling me, as a peer of you, to talk to you about it. He thought you would be more willing to listen if it was me asking, rather than him."

"He's right," he replied. "I was. But, that does not mean I would not have talked to him. It just coming from you meant you were more _invested_. I needed to know this is something you wanted. As I've explained before, I would not accept you if you were being forced into it. To me, that's slavery. That's something I would not have put up with."

She then looked at him with a curious expression.

"I'd been approached by members, who urged me to act," he continued. "As soon as I learned of the pressure and hearing direct from you, that's exactly what I did. If I'd known of the pressure before then, I would have acted sooner.

"By me taking you under concubinage, you are lawfully unapproachable. That is, your father is lawfully unapproachable about you.

"Secondly, it now means your sister will not require a Line Continuation Clause in any Betrothal Agreement she's entered into. That should make it a great deal easier for your father to organise a much better deal for your sister. And faster."

She seemed to think about that for a while before she again looked him in the eye. "You're right," she said. "That's exactly what it means for Astoria."

"And, _our_ agreement," he said. "Has sufficient escape clauses for you that, if you meet someone you want to be with instead of me, you can withdraw from it and enter a new one.

"Once things settle down and we know the pressure on your father has eased, even if you don't meet anyone else you can _still_ withdraw from ours.

"I want you to know this well, know this in your heart, I will _not_ be offended."

"I know," she softly said and smiled. "Hermione made me very aware of that. Hearing it direct from you, though, is still a relief."

"Good," he said and smiled.

"There's just one problem," she smiled in return, but Harry could also see she was a little afraid of saying it. "I do not think I'll ever want to withdraw."

He thought about that for a few moments before he said, "I'm... you need to know this... umm... I... Hermione and I haven't... _you know_."

As he felt his face heat, he thought, 'Damned blush!'

Trying to continue, he said, "I don't... ummm... You also need to know I solemnly promise I will never require you to... ummm... as you put it, _provide service_. Understand?

"That, too, is not in the agreement or the contract part. The only part in there about... that... is what happens if we do... that... and you fall pregnant from it. Not that we _have_ to do that."

"You mean have sex," she replied with a smile.

"Errr... yeah," he blushed even harder.

"And what if I want to?" she blatantly asked.

"Ummm... I'm not ready?"

"That's alright," she returned. "Neither am I."

"When I _am_ ready, though," he said. "I want my first time to be with Hermione. Therefore, she has to be ready, too. And, she then also has to be fully accepting of me... doing that with you."

"You don't need to worry about that, Harry," she said. "That's something between Hermione and me to sort out."

He nodded, trying to get his blush back under control.

As he sat there, she rose, made her way across to him, bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Harry," she said. Then turned and headed for her room.

Harry made his way to his own room a few minutes later. He _soooo_ wanted to stare at her bum as she walked away. But, thought that would be cheating on Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning no mention was made of the previous night's chat. He knew Hermione knew they had it. He'd not missed her pointed looks at Daphne to stay behind while she went to bed. Nor did he miss similar pointed looks, with a following smile between them, the next morning.

This time they crossed the Lords' Quarters hallway and knocked on the door of the Longbottoms.

And, only five minutes later, were heading down to the Great Hall.

Susan explained the reason for the delay was due to Hannah misplacing her watch. That led to a ten minute search, which only culminated seconds before Harry knocked on their door when it was found tucked down between the cushions of one of the sofas.

Again, all six walked in together into the Great Hall and Tracey, who had until then been sitting at the Slytherin table, immediately rose and walk over to join them.

This time the Longbottoms sat with their backs to the wall, while the Potters and Tracey sat facing it. When Neville had offered to always sit the other way, Harry immediately countered with the constant switching about.

"Sitting at the same place every time opens you up to a pre-prepared attack," he said. "Some, knowing where we'd each be sitting later, could slip something onto our 'place' at the table before anyone else arrived. Then have it trigger when they knew that person would be there."

There were no interruptions for breakfast; not even a pointed sneer in their direction from other Gryffindors. If anything, the other Gryffindors were very purposefully avoiding even looking in their direction.

When the mail arrived with a flurry of many mail owl wings, Harry looked up in time to see Hedwig stoop down on to the table before him.

Moments later, other owls began to descend onto the table, all trying to land in front of Daphne and have their loads freed.

Daphne, already warned the previous morning, did not move to touch any of them except those she knew. Neville immediately stood, drew his wand, glared furiously at all the owls and stunned the lot. Yet again he did it with one massive cast.

Those owls still trying to find a spare spot on the table among the earliest owls, cutlery, crockery, serving platters, condiments and the like dropped onto the table as if they were marionettes whose strings had just been cut.

"Mister Longbottom," called Professor Babbling.

"Yes, Professor?" he called back, staring at everything before him for an owl to suddenly start moving again.

"Why did you just stun all those owls?" she called.

"Because the last time this happened, Professor," he replied. "Lord Potter was attacked by booby-trapped mail!"

Before she could say another word, there was a sudden rustling of material from behind and just off to one side of Neville, an auror removing an invisibility cloak. A catch of movement in the corner of his eye saw another auror, further down the table, also remove such a cloak.

The first one firmly declared, "Aurors! We'll take it from here."

That had many of the students gasp in shock. They had no idea aurors were within the school and invisible until that moment.

Headmistress Lady Marchbanks, not missing a beat, firmly called, "Aurors, the crime scene, if it _is_ a crime scene, is yours."

The auror didn't say a word back and, as his partner - at least, the second auror Harry had spotted - walked up to join him, he said, "Lord Potter, Heir Longbottom and friends, please stand up and step away from the table."

The seven were happy to comply, as were the next four along, where owls had also dropped onto the table after being stunned.

The first auror was already casting detection charms over the whole table before they'd all finished getting to their feet, stepping back over the benches and moving out of the way.

"Yep!" he declared, as even Harry saw at least three of the loads on owls glow for a moment. "Definitely tainted mail."

Looking to the Headmistress he said, "It's now official, Ma'am. Under my authority as senior auror on site, I now deem this part of this table... and ten feet of it either side of me... to be a crime scene.

He then turned to the students and said, "Go find somewhere else to sit and finish your breakfasts."

Susan immediately said, "The Hufflepuff table will welcome us." And led the way.

The four non-group Gryffindors that sat nearby all moved further down the table and found gaps to sit there.

As Susan and Hannah, leading the other five, approached the Hufflepuff table, the 'Puffs all slid down to give them enough room at the end.

While he'd followed, Harry was _ropeable_. Someone had _dared_ to attack one of his. Some _ones_ had dared to attack one of his.

He was just in the process of sitting down between Hermione and Daphne when he stopped. "No!" he snarled.

Stepping back over the bench he spun and stormed back to the Gryffindor table.

One of the aurors, seeing him approach, said, "Lord Potter, this is a crime scene. Please go and sit down."

"No!" he barked back, coming closer. "Not just no; but, _Hell_ No!

"This," he snapped, jabbing a finger at all the still stunned owls, "Was an attack upon the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. By my authority as One of the Seven, I demand to be informed of the identity of all those who dared... DARED!... to send one of mine tainted mail."

"Errr..." stuttered the auror. "Madam Bones has been contacted and I expect her presence, shortly."

"Right," he snarled. "No moves are to be made to free or awaken any of the owls until each and every sender of such mail is identified. Understand me, Senior Auror?"

"Y-yes, sir!" he snapped back.

There were very few times anyone outside of the auror chain of command could give an order to an auror. One of the Seven, doing so to protect their House, was one such. The auror knew that. _All_ aurors knew that. It was one of the first things they learned at the Auror Academy.

They also learned it was a very bad thing for them and theirs if they did not immediately obey.

Harry was standing still in his rage, staring at the still stunned owls. Everyone was silent. And it was because the young man standing in front of the aisle not far from the head of the Gryffindor table, almost in front of the head of the Ravenclaw table next to it, was radiating magic in a near palpable aura.

"Lord Potter?" called Headmistress Lady Marchbanks.

Harry appeared not to have heard her for a moment before he turned his cold expression upon her.

"Your intent?" she asked. She need not ask more and she knew it.

"To deal with the perpetrators... _personally_ ," he quietly replied. However, with the power of magic he was effusing, his words were heard clear down to the bottom of the Hall.

She hesitated a moment before she asked, "Do you not feel that might be a little... extreme?"

"If one of those items was designed to cause harm?" he asked. "No."

Just then Madam Bones rushed in with a half dozen aurors hurrying to keep up with her.

Seeing Harry standing there and effusing magic, she hesitated a moment before she hurried over to the head end of the Gryffindor table. "Johnson," she snapped. "Report."

With a glance to Harry, who was now coldly staring back, the auror, Senior Auror Johnson apparently, immediately and quickly gave his report, indicating the three Harry had seen glow green earlier.

"And, Ma'am," he added, "Lord Potter wants the identity of those who sent the tainted mail."

Bones spun around to stare at Harry. "Why?" she demanded.

Harry just stared back for a moment before he firmly replied, "You're not a daft moron, Madam Bones. _Please_ don't pretend to be one."

She stared back for a long moment before she said, "My aurors can handle this, Lord Potter."

"Really?" he sneered. "How many of those who sent tainted mail to me after the first task did you discover?"

When she didn't answer he said, "Someone with a lick of sense will apply _tracking charms_ to each and every bloody owl to _find out who naffing sent them!_ "

Bones winced as if in pain. They'd not thought to do that. And it was patently obvious.

She turned to quickly look at the ankles of all the owls she could quickly see, to see if any of them had the blue ankle band that showed them to have come from the Owl Post Office; none of them did. That meant they were all personal owls; or, at least, family owls.

Turning back, she said, "Then trust me when I tell you we will be doing precisely that."

"And, when you discover the identity of the senders?" he demanded.

She quickly replied, "They will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

"Each of those was an attack upon someone under my personal protection, Madam Bones," he said. "Each of those was an attack on someone under a relationship agreement to me, personally. Each of those was an attack on the bonded of a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House.

"When you say they will be prosecuted to _the full extent of the law_ , you know what that means, don't you?"

Again, she winced. "Yes, Lord Potter. The Veil."

That had quite a few students suddenly give gasps of shock.

"All those who sent those," he said, again giving a flick of his fingers towards the owls, would only have found out about the relationship agreement of _Heiress Presumptive_ Daphne Greengrass _of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass_ to me, had to have read of it in yesterday's _Daily Prophet_.

"If you had read the article, you would have also seen the warning given in the article about the consequences of attacking either myself or _Heiress_ Greengrass. Therefore, they do not have the excuse of not knowing what would happen if they attempted such harm.

"If they _do not_ confess and willingly accept full punishment, I _will_ have their names and I _will_ face them on the duelling piste!"

She gave a firm nod back and said, "Yes, Lord Potter. I understand. I shall have a report back to you of whom were involved and how they pleaded while interrogated."

"And also please make sure Lord Samuel Greengrass also receives a copy of that report."

Again the single nod back, "Yes, Lord Potter."

Harry just stared back for a moment before he spun away and stalked back to the Hufflepuff table.

As he did so, he heard Bones say with a sigh of relief, "Right. Analyse the entirety of that. Just like last time, direct to a linked auto-quill. Then we're going to put trackers on each and every owl, if we don't already know the identity of the sender, and send them on their way without their loads. Let's be about it, peoples."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For the rest of the day, students gave Harry and, through him, the others of the next generation of the Alliance quite the wide berth. If anything, it was even worse that when the school thought him to be the Heir of Slytherin. However, this time that wide berth was justifiably earned.

Charms had the five Gryff's and 'Puffs of their group sit together again. And, after a quick word to Hermione, had her make sure Justin Finch-Fletchley joined them again. He was wary, but the boy did join them.

At morning tea he received mail, all the mail collected that morning that was for him was returned by the aurors. There was only one, from Ted. Since it wasn't marked urgent he decided to hang onto it until he could read it in private.

After morning tea he was off with Hermione to Ancient Runes, where he joined up with Daphne again. As his now bonded it was no surprise she sat on his right, while Hermione sat on his left at their table of three.

The next period was a 'freebie', where they returned to the apartment and worked on the two assignments of the day. It was also when he pulled out the letter from Ted to read.

A quick read through - it wasn't long - and he was handing it off to Hermione with a smile. Daphne was in class.

After she read it she looked back to him with a smile he knew meant she was happy for him. When she then slid across and sat on his lap to give him a hug and a short snog; he knew she was _really_ happy for him

"So, Potter Cottage has been fully restored," she sighed.

"Yup," he happily agreed. " _And_ all it's furnishings."

Curious, she asked, "Why did that take the longest? I thought the building, itself, would have taken more time than the interior."

"The magical items in the cottage," he replied. "The building wasn't enchanted, other than to have a minor expansion charm on it. But, many of the interior fittings and such had some pretty powerful enchantments on them. That was what took them time to complete."

"And what are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"After taking a good long wander through it... possibly, even a few good long wanders through it... I'm going to have the furnishing stripped out and put in the vault and put it back into stasis. It'll make a lovely wedding present for our first born."

The grin she gave him back could power the strongest of Patronuses

At lunch, Harry was still stared at with a little fear of those outside their group. But it at least meant they all were finally beginning to understand what it meant to be in a school with One of the Seven; and not just the few purebloods of high enough standing and knowledge to know.

After lunch it was the double of DADA, shared with the 'Claws. With no 'Claws in their group it meant Harry, Hermione and Neville sat together, as always.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When class finished Neville scuttled off to ensure 'his two' were safe and would also be escorting Daphne back up the apartment for Harry.

When they arrived, the other boy didn't even stick his head in the door to say what he done. It was left up to Daphne to explain it.

"He feels he owes you a debt he could never repay, no matter how hard or for how long he tries," she explained.

"I know," he sighed. "But, he really doesn't. I helped his parents because it was the right thing to do; not because it got me the gratitude of the House."

She said, "Many would have done it _just_ to have a house of One of the Seven beholden to them. That you did not do it for that purpose, rather because you thought it the right thing do, shows the strength of your character, Harry."

"Hmm," he mutter-grunted. It was the sort of verbal nod he gave when he was acknowledging what he was told, but didn't didn't really want to be told in the first place.

Now knowing he was uncomfortable discussing it, Daphne dropped it. Instead, she asked, "Assignments?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over in Ravenclaw, Luna's Hogwarts life had definitely changed for the better in the past week and a half she'd been back at the school. Her confrontation with Fawcett had quickly been spread through the girls' dorms and almost as quickly through the boys' dorms.

It was only the day after the initial confrontation, plus after classes, that the new Seventh Year Girls' Prefect had walked into the room, just on curfew, and said, "Listen up!"

When she had the attention of all five she glanced at Luna, clearly considering something, before continuing. "Just before the School Board gave us the option of going home for the extended break, you learned Professor Flitwick had lost his position as our Head of House. You also learned it was, in part, because he failed to act to protect Miss Lovegood from harm from her fellow Housemates. That would be you.

"Professor Sinistra has made sure all new Prefects she installed after Professor Flitwick fired all the previous ones were made aware she will not be losing _her_ Head of House status for Ravenclaw because she failed to act in a similar situation. Therefore, all Ravenclaw Prefects... us new ones... have as one of our primary responsibilities the command from her to ensure no student, especially Miss Lovegood, is treated anything but with respect _by all_ for their entire time at Hogwarts.

"I now _like_ being a Prefect. I intend to be a Prefect right through to graduation. Therefore, I will be very determined to ensure Professor Sinistra does not look upon me with disfavour.

"As such, if I even hear a _rumour_ someone has decided to once again target Miss Lovegood, I will be coming for you with the full weight of both my authority and magical power. By the time I am finished with you, you will be _begging_ to be expelled just to get away from me.

"Have I made myself perfectly clear to you all?"

There were a couple of uncomfortable shifts but only Luna replied, "Perfectly."

The Prefect gave her an almost negligent nod of acknowledgement to Luna before her expression towards the other four and darkened.

She barked, " _I asked you lot a bloody question and you will answer me!_ "

All other four instantly blurted back, "Yes!" Some added the girl's name, Maxine. They all looked back in fear.

She glared around the room for a long moment before her eyes softened as they turned back to Luna. "I want your promise, Miss Lovegood; that, if anyone gives you a hard time in future, you will _immediately_ come to me or one of the other Prefects and directly inform me or us."

"I will," Luna firmly replied.

The Prefect gave a slight nod back and said, "Thank you, Miss Lovegood."

Then she again glared at the other four before she turned about and walked out the door.

Looking to the four, who now stared at her a little afraid, she smirked and held up both hands, palm out. Nodding to her left, she gave it a jiggle and said, "Your ability and chance to remain in Hogwarts." Then looked to her right and gave it a jiggle. "The palm of my hand." Then gestured as if to dump the imaginary contents of her left hand into her right, before looking back at them as she closed the fingers of that hand and made a fist. "Understood?"

All four fearfully nodded back.

With a nod of satisfaction to them, she turned and made herself ready for bed.

Now a week and a half later, she had been aware of attempts by a couple of housemates to treat her as if she didn't even exist. They attempted to outright shun her.

However, within hours, those individuals had been almost rudely dragged from the common room by seniors; especially Prefects. When they returned, those first dragged away were shaking and casting furtive looks of fear towards Luna.

The third to have been done so was also the last. The message had finally been imparted and learned.

Knowing she was now the most protected student in Ravenclaw, if not for 'Lord Potter' the most protected student in the school, meant Luna did not have to act as if expecting some form of attack at any moment. Her Hogwarts experience was now turning into the pleasurable experience her late mother told her it could be.

She had a lot to tell her new mind-healer friend when she next spoke with her on Saturday morning in the office next to her new Head of House's office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In Gryffindor tower Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley was talking and chatting with her dorm-mates in the Gryffindor girls' dorms. A great change had come over her since she started talking with the mind-Healer that still unknown rich pureblood witch had allowed her.

Her father had tried to find out who it was, but the mind-Healer was under oath not to divulge what she knew.

"Besides," the Healer had said, "I don't know who it is, either."

Since she had begun talking to the lady, Ginny learned her attraction to 'Harry Potter' was only that of infatuation with a myth. The 'Harry Potter' she thought she knew all about didn't exist. The healer had stepped her through how he was definitely not the 'Harry Potter' who, until recently, she thought to be the close friend of her brother, Ron.

Part of her talks were a comparison of the Harry Potter in the books with the truth all of wizarding Britain, since those trials, knew of the real Harrison 'Harry' Potter. And showed her how they couldn't possibly be the same person.

That took a lot for her to accept. But, after hours of talking it through, she had no choice but to accept the truth.

With that out of the way, they now talked about Ginny's future from there; getting a boyfriend, setting limits with him, opening herself up to friendship with other girls and... yes... even sex.

Though they had now returned to school, those talks would continue. She would be meeting with the lady again this Saturday morning, just as she met with her last Saturday morning, in the vacant office next to her Head of House's office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Both girls had no proof, but suspected, the other of also regularly meeting with the mind-Healer.

Of the two, Ginny's were the most intense, but that had little to do with what the two spoke about; and more to do with Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother.

No matter how many times Arthur had told her to stay out of it. Each time the woman had come to their home, Molly kept trying to find excuses to enter Ginny's bedroom, where she and the mind-Healer would meet. She would come up to ask if they needed anything, then hang back to ask what they were talking about, she would come in stating she needed to clean up, or she would enter and try to surreptitiously re-establish listening charms and the like, for instance, which the mind-Healer had only minutes earlier stripped away."

After only two weeks of this, the mind-Healer established a procedure where she and Ginny would enter the room, she would immediately erect silencing and privacy charms, wizard lock and silence the door with such a strong locking charm Molly couldn't budge it and made sure both of them and the room were clear of any other privacy-invasion charms.

After the first week of that, as soon as they both stepped out of the room, Molly railed against her for locking her out.

The mind-Healer had stood there, calmly heard her out, then simply said, "With me!" and walked out the door.

Ginny did not know what they then talked about, but when her mother re-entered the house she was white and shaking.

She asked the next week and learned that the Healer had threatened to give her professional opinion as a Master mind-Healer to the DMLE that her mother was engaging in abusive behaviour towards her daughter and her daughter's guests; and that the DMLE should give careful consideration to investigating her mother for causing psychological abuse of her children.

Now being at the school, her mother could not even approach the school without first making an appointment with whom she needed to speak to in advance. And was not permitted to deviate from that time or place within the school the Headmistress allowed.

For Luna, almost the exact opposite was the case. Her father, after first ensuring the woman meant no harm to his daughter, flatly refused to get involved unless his daughter specifically asked him to. Which only happened once, to date.

He would greet the woman at the door, direct her to Luna's room or where Luna would otherwise be at the time, and then purposefully make himself scarce.

Where Ginny was being over-mothered, Luna was being under-fathered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For all the drama of the morning of the previous day, Friday morning was quite tame.

It was as the six were about to leave their apartments to head down to the Great Hall that a breathless Tracey came up to them first.

As the Potter apartment door was wide open at the time, she was able to almost stagger in through the door.

Harry, first to see her, was by her side almost immediately to guide her to a seat on one of the sofas.

Hermione immediately started, "Tracey? Why are you here? Is something wrong? Did something happen to someone? What is―"

Harry instantly barked, " _Hermione!_ " When she instantly shut up and appeared shocked Harry had practically yelled at her. He firmly said, "Enough! Give the girl a chance to regain her breath before you attempt to _interrogate_ her without her even being able to get a word in edgewise."

That had Hermione immediately blush and look down in contrition. "Sorry!" she quickly but quietly exclaimed.

Still a little exasperated with his betrothed, Harry gave a huff and turned back to their Slytherin friend.

"When you're ready, Tracey," he quietly said.

It took her about another thirty seconds to regain her breath but, when she did, she was almost frantic to tell them why she'd run the whole way there.

"It's Nott," she said. "He's... he's really angry at Harry. He thinks Harry's stolen Daphne from him." Looking to Harry she said, "He's going to try to ambush you, somewhere. He's going to curse you in the back and try to frame someone else for it. I think that someone else is Malfoy."

Harry gave a second huff of annoyance and firmly said, "It won't work. The frame job, that is. The new wards will instantly detect it and there's both a book and a map in the Headmistress's office that will record what actually happened; including who actually cast such a curse."

"But it won't stop you being cursed in the first place," said Hermione.

"No," he replied. "For that I must rely on the fact we now always, with the exception of Tracey, travel in groups. I trust you, all, to have my back."

He could see that sink into their minds and be welcomed.

"Secondly, I must rely on my reaction speed. I do not believe Nott to be capable of silent or wandless casting. And, though I will not discount the concept he may be capable of either, I also cannot allow for a situation where he can get at me fester until he does find such a time. Therefore, I believe we, together, will have to lay a trap for him or those he manipulates into initiating an attack at a time and place of our choosing. That way, we will have some measure of control when he finally makes good on his threat."

Though the others were frowning back they could not see another avenue available to them.

"I don't like it," said Neville, frustration evident in his voice and posture. "But, I can't think of a better idea."

"Harry, no!" said Hermione, horrified Harry was going to offer himself as bait. "We can go to a Professor. We can talk to Madam Bones."

"About what, Hermione?" he asked back. "It is not illegal or even worth a single night's detention to voice a desire to hurt someone. All it will do is alert them that someone squealed. That will put Tracey at risk. Do you want to do that?"

Again, Hermione felt a little ashamed. But her slight thrust of defiance in her chin also showed she wasn't willing to go along with this.

"Hermione!" he said. "You will not speak of this outside this group. I forbid it."

When she looked at him in shock, he said, "This is not like last year, where you took your concerns to Professor McGonagall about my Firebolt and think it might have been sent to harm me. If you speak of this outside of this group you place Tracey at even more risk than I would be under.

"Tracey has taken a great risk to come and alert us to this. She has placed trust in us all we will not disclose this information outside our group.

"Do you understand?"

"But..." she tried, " _Surely_ a professor will not speak of this with _anyone_ ―"

He just cocked an eyebrow at her and slightly smirked. The message was clear, 'Oh, _really_?'

She slumped with a sigh. ""Alright, alright. I see your point. I still don't like it, though."

Daphne, almost coldly and not a little threateningly, said, "What an amazing utopian world you live in, Miss Granger."

Hermione sadly shook her head. "Live in? No," she replied. " _Want_ to live in."

Before things got out of hand, Harry said, "Hermione, Daphne; this is not to be spoken about outside of this group until such time as Mister Nott makes good on his threat. I order it."

Neville, not daft, immediately said, "As do I."

"And that puts paid to that," said Susan. "That just leaves us with coming up with a plan to deal with Nott, or who it is he connives to do it for him."

"Already working on it," said Daphne. "This is what I think we can do..."

And they discussed it for the next five minutes, before they believed they needed to make their move down to breakfast.

Thankfully, Nott did not make his move at that time; as they truly were not ready yet.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast Harry kept looking at Nott down to the very occasional glance. Though, as the owls streamed in, he did pay a bit of closer attention to the other boy, as he knew the boy would be looking to the owls to see if he could spot his own family owl in among them.

Surprising Harry, not only did Hedwig come down and drop off his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ as expected; but a second owl, this one wearing the red anklet band of a Ministry owl dropped off a small package.

He was quick to deal with Hedwig and her load first, lest he earn her ire. Then turned his attention to the Ministry owl.

Freeing it of it's load and offering it a strip of bacon - accepted - he scanned the package, finding it free of anything but a slight impervious weather repelling charm and the shrinking charm.

Unshrinking it and snapping open the Ministry seal with his wand tip, he allowed the contents to slide out on the tabletop. Another couple of detection charms and he felt safe enough to handle them with his hands.

He was surprised to discover it had a list of all those who owned one of those owls that had sent mail to Daphne. They had seventeen of nineteen names. For each it also included what the mail contained.

Of the nineteen letters/packages sent, fourteen were sent to Daphne - five were of congratulatory messages from important families, seven were anything from reproachful to abusive, but two were booby-trapped. One of those was yet another of bubotuber pus linked to a mild explosive hex. And one of the abusive ones was of an owl belonging to someone who swore an oath they had no idea how their owl was 'used to do something so disgusting as abuse one of the ladies of that wonderful young man'.

Of those, aurors had already been to speak with all those who sent abusive mail with the two who sent the booby-trapped mail arrested on the spot and 'dragged' to her holding cells. She would be questioning them throughout the day and, 'It is highly likely both will be charged and front the Wizengamot at the February session for their crimes.'

The other for whom they had no idea of ownership actually was a Ministry owl and also one of the abusive ones. And, until then, who used the owls was not recorded. Madam Bones could only posit that someone sent it 'from work within the Ministry'. It was one sent to _Harry_.

She would be working towards having permanent charms set on all the Ministry owl anklets that tracked who sent them from within the Ministry. Harry had no idea how she'd accomplish that, but mentally wished her luck.

The third booby-trapped mail item was sent to Harry. Madam Bones had moved to personally arrest that person; a minor Heir of one of the dark families, who was using the opportunity that he knew would be a confusing time when all the owls arrived, to attempt to curse Harry with a compulsion potion that could be absorbed through the skin.

That person, as soon as they realised they'd been 'busted', fought back and was killed by one of the aurors while resisting arrest. An auror witch had been hurt, but Madam Bones was quick to assure him she was recovering well in St Mungo's with no expected long-lasting effects.

The other mail to Harry was also either outright scathing of his decision to accept a relationship agreement with Greengrass, or questioning him and begging him to see a healer to discover what potions or other illicit compulsions he was under.

She then went on to beg him to allow the DMLE to handle the entire matter as per the laws that applied to all; and not go after 'anyone' as One of the Seven - even though she knew he could and she could do nothing about it if he did. She promised she would not be asking for a reduced sentence or similar and would be asking for the full penalty to be applied in each case.

She also informed him that his concept of applying tracking charms to the owls was so successful it would be entered into the DMLE procedure rulebook for aurors and be taught at the Academy. Harry thought it was a clear 'bribe' on her part for him not to go after the main culprits.

Harry thought he'd let her have this one, but also warned her that 'next time' the gloves _will_ be off and 'people _will_ die by my wand or hand'.

Yes; it was blatant threat. But, not to her. He wanted her to be able to tell all and sundry he'd told her that.

Once he finished going through it, he handed it off to Daphne.

And, once she went through it with a frown of anger on her face, she looked up and said, "Do I ask Dobby to see to pressing your duelling robes?"

"Actually, I don't have any," he replied. "Something for me to see about soon. And something I'll be very public about doing when I do, I think."

She smiled back in slight amusement and said, "Very Slytherin."

"And, don't worry," he said. "I will be discussing with your Lord what to do about these people before I act. I believe he has a right to voice his opinion, first."

She gave a slight nod back and said, "Thank you. I believe he'll appreciate that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	52. From Frying Pan to Fire

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Fair warning - There is a minor torture scene at the end of this chapter. And there'll be similar in the next one, at least._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Two - From Frying Pan to Fire**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Friday of their second week turned out to be another quiet day. Nott had not and did not make his move as yet, but the group were feeling a little tense being on heightened alert for the entire day.

When they returned to the apartments after lunch, bringing Tracey with them, Harry had to promise both Daphne and Hermione he would not escort them both to the Arithmancy classroom.

"While I appreciate the effort you go to so we are safe," said Hermione. "When Daphne and I enter the classroom you will then be walking back to our apartment or wherever, alone."

"She's right, Harry," said Daphne. "Please promise us you'll remain here until after we returned."

"In other words, I'm grounded," he huffed.

"If you want to see it that way," replied Hermione, "Yes."

Her affirmation actually surprised him. He expected her to 'hum' and 'hah' about it before he'd smile and say he was kidding. That she didn't, showed she truly was worried.

"Very well," he said. "I shall remain in the Lords' Quarters, but may invade the Longbottom apartment out of sheer boredom."

"If you make a start on the research for the Charms and Potions assignments," she suggested, "Writing down some good bibliography, it'll help Daphne and me in getting them knocked over that much quicker."

Yup," he replied. "That, I can do."

Turning to Tracey, he asked, "What about you, Tracey? What do _you_ have on this afternoon?"

"Muggle Studies," she quickly replied.

He gave a little snort and asked, "Muggle recent history, don't you mean?"

"Oh, no!" she replied. "The new professor, Professor Claystock, is... I think... a muggleborn. She's brilliant. She's teaching us the far more up-to-date information on muggles."

That had him perk up. "Do you think she'd mind if I sat in?" he asked.

Tracey frowned a little in thought before she replied, "I don't see why not."

Turning to look at 'his' girls, obviously his expression told them what he was asking.

The two glanced at one another for a bare moment before Hermione sighed and said, "Yes, Harry. So long as you stick with Tracey, you can go to Muggle Studies."

He grinned back, kissed both, and prepared to get ready to go by restocking his satchel.

He didn't realise both girls were now blushing. Tracey, however, could see it and was grinning at the both of them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With nothing untoward happening between the apartment and the Muggle Studies Classroom - somewhere in the castle Harry had only passed through without stopping in the past - both he and Tracey entered the classroom.

When the professor entered, a witch who was wearing a hooded sweatshirt for Eton College over a pair of jeans and trainers, she saw him, studied him for a moment and then decided to ignore him.

Taking that as permission to remain in the class, Harry settled back and prepared to enjoy the lesson.

By even a quarter of the way through the lesson it was clear the professor knew her stuff. Not only was her information, as far as could tell, completely accurate; but, when one of the attending purebloods scoffed at what she'd said about man being on the moon, she turned to Harry and asked, "Lord Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"I believe you were raised in a muggle home, were you not?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"And attended muggle schooling right up to summer break in which you turned eleven?"

"Yes, Professor."

She gave a small nod and a smirk in his direction. "Identify for me the name of the National Aeronautical and Space Administration, commonly referred to by it's acronym NASA, mission that first saw man... muggles... land on the moon?"

"I can do more than that, Professor," he grinned.

"The name of the mission was simply referred to as Apollo 11," he replied. The two men who first stepped onto the surface of the moon were Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. That occurred on the twentieth of July, 1969.

"Since then, I believe there have been a further ten people who have set foot on the moon's surface - all muggles."

She smiled back and said, "Correct. Do you remember what Mister Armstrong said as he stepped onto the surface of the moon, being the first man to do so?"

"Yes, Professor," he grinned. "He said, 'One small step for man; one giant leap for mankind'. However, I believe he was supposed to say, 'for _a_ man'."

"Again, correct," she nodded, before turning back to the pureblood. "Does the fact Lord Potter, who probably didn't even realise he was going to be here today, was able to give that information prove to you the basic facts I've been _trying_ to get you to understand?"

"Errr... Yes, Professor," mumbled the Ravenclaw boy, looking away.

After class, Harry approached the Professor and thanked her for not tossing him out when she first saw him.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. "Just because it wasn't your class, and so long as you were not being a hindrance to my teaching of the class, I cannot see any reason you shouldn't be allowed to attend."

He smiled back and said, "Still; thank you, Professor."

His trip back to the apartment was done in the company of Susan and Hannah. Until he walked in and saw them in the classroom he had no idea they both took that class.

Tracey had made her way back to Slytherin in the company of Blaise Zabini, but had promised to head for the apartment after dinner.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a quiet Friday afternoon and evening, and a surprisingly quiet weekend, Monday was quickly upon them.

It took them a while to plan how they were going to deal with an ambush by Nott, but Tracey was able to learn more about it over the same time period.

It was Sunday evening when she found out enough information to form some idea of what the boy was up to and when his attack was most likely.

"It'll be during the next Hogsmeade visit, Harry" she explained. "He believes the wards that will alert the staff to a student being attacked and by whom are only in effect on the grounds.

"As such, he feels confident enough to take you out during the next visit to Hogsmeade."

Harry was surprised at the information. "So, Nott's proven himself smarter than Malfoy, then. Mind you, that shouldn't come as a surprise, I guess."

"There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend," said Hermione.

"Then, I think it behooves us to go; don't you?" he asked.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Monday morning fire-side, the Unspeakables were discussing the latest when Scimitar stood to give his report.

"It's confirmed," he said, right off the wand-tip. "White Knight had a Horcrux under that scar of his, or at least attached to it. Through muggle surgery it was removed and destroyed."

"Wha?" one of the junior Unspeakables blurted. "How is that possible?"

While some of the Unspeakables frowned at the young man, Scimitar smiled and waved them off. "It's a legitimate question."

He thought for a bit and then said, "It had never occurred to us that muggle means could destroy a Horcrux. It had always been the belief of our best thinkers of the subject that there was no magical means by which such a person could be freed of a Horcrux. No... _magical_... means.

"That's what surprised everyone when the Black Healer figured out a way. She had the boy operated upon by a muggle surgeon; a muggle surgeon who is the father of a muggleborn girl recently graduated from Hogwarts.

"The surgeon, a specialist in what's known as micro-surgery, excised the entire area around and including the scar. With it, the excising also removed all traces of the dark magic emanating from the site. They then, literally, stitched him up and sent him on his way.

"Our observers have seen the site since then and it has become apparent that, as soon as the Black Healer got him back to the where he was staying, she knocked him out again, removed the stitching and applied magical healing to the wound site. It healed.

"We've since checked him and the wound site and there's no longer any sign of the Horcrux. All clear.

"What of the prophecy?" asked another. "Surely―"

"With the removal of what we believe to have been a Horcrux from White Knight's head, we believe the prophecy to be voided," he replied. "That means, anyone can kill him now."

That surprised them all, but for those who already knew.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was on the Tuesday afternoon that Harry was mumbling about how to get fit that Dobby popped in and suggested the 'Come and Go' Room. Looking to Hermione, Harry could see she had that 'I've been a daft moron' expression, which must've also been on his own face; Daphne was just confused.

"The 'Room of Requirement'," sighed Harry. "Why didn't _we_ think of that?"

Visiting the Longbottoms, Harry invited them up to see the 'special room' they'd been shown by Dobby back at the beginning of the school year before the First Task.

"Dobby calls it the 'Come and Go' Room," he explained to them. "However, we know it to be properly named the 'Room of Requirement'. You need to come and see this."

"If you say so, Harry," said Susan, rising to her feet. That soon had the others all on their feet, as well.

That led to an 'excursion' up to the seventh floor.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking off the stairs at the seventh floor, the six of them, with Harry and Hermione leading the way, headed across to the dead-ended corridor where the door would magically appear.

Once there, Harry began walking for about ten paces before he spun about and walked back the other way. On his third pass, as he passed the other two, a door appeared.

A couple of the girls gasping in surprise as he walked past on the third time told him the door had appeared. Immediately heading for the door, he opened it and entered.

As he walked in he got a better look at the room to see how close it fitted his thoughts and desires.

In the room in rows were all the cardio equipment, weight-lifting equipment, universal rigs, plus more he would expect to find in a 'muggle' fitness gym. And, across the room, were two doors marked 'Male' and 'Female'.

'Change rooms,' he thought.

"Wow!" he heard Hermione say from just behind.

Turning about and smiling at them, he asked, "Do you know what this means?"

"We can get fit," said Hermione.

"What _is_ all this?" asked a clearly confused Daphne.

"Fitness equipment," replied Hermione. "It's what muggles use to get and stay fit."

Harry gave a nod to agree and walked over to investigate what he thought to be change rooms. Walking into the Male one, he found he was right. It was a small communal change room complete with two showers, two toilets, four sinks and even six lockers.

Shaking his head a little in amazement and with Neville now following behind he returned to the main room. He noticed the girls were gone. Knowing they were probably in the change room he walked over to one of the treadmills and, standing on it, felt it immediately start. He had to quickly jump off, which turned it off again.

The girls came out and were grinning at him.

"Harry," said Hermione. "This is brilliant. Do you know what this means?"

With a smirk he cocked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Forget, already, I asked for it?"

With only a light blush, she replied, "No, but that doesn't mean you know what it means for all of us."

"We can get fit, which is what I've already said" he replied. "All we need to do is source some sports clothing to exercise in and we're good to go."

"Well... yes," she replied.

He said, "Hermione, we need to ask your Mum to do some shopping for us."

She grinned back and said, "Clothes shopping? She'll leap at the chance."

After Harry and Hermione answered a few questions about the equipment they walked back to their apartments. Hermione spent most of the time explaining to Daphne why they'd need different clothes and gave her some idea what they'd look like.

Though Daphne was hesitant upon hearing what she'd be 'asked' to wear for these so-called training sessions, when both Susan and Hannah also expressed their desire to wear such clothing and train, she agreed. Neville thought it sounded like a good idea to get fit, so didn't need much convincing.

Hedwig was sent that very day to the Grangers with a large shopping list containing Hermione's belief as to what sizes and how many of each and which articles of clothing she needed for them all. Though Tracey, who hadn't been with them at the time, hadn't said anything one way or another, Hermione just went right ahead and added what the girl would need to the list.

From his stash of muggle currency, Harry added ₤800 and wrote that he hoped it was enough.

On seeing what he wrote, Hermione grinned and said, "More than enough, Harry."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the week progressed the Heirs, a name by which the group found out it was now unofficially known, planned their day for Saturday.

Neville and his two would go early. They'd be keeping an eye out for both Nott and Malfoy and their respective 'supporters' Tracey had cause to make known to them. Then Harry would go with his two.

Hermione asked, "What about you, Tracey?"

She smiled and replied, "I'm going with Millie and Alana. We're making a girls' day of it."

It also came to light that Nott was planning on having Harry separated from his two girls. That was what his 'hench-wizards' were for, while Nott took his revenge on Harry.

What Nott had not seemed to take into consideration was 'interference' from anyone else; including Neville and his two.

Malfoy, however, wanted Daphne _with_ Harry when he called him out. Malfoy's intent was to challenge Harry to a duel with the winner taking Daphne. What Malfoy hadn't yet made known, or hadn't even thought of, was what did he bargain to lose.

Harry thought it was the latter.

Also learned by way of letter from the Grangers, Monica would be going shopping for the clothing on the Saturday morning. She stated the 'eight hundred pound' was far more than enough, but would use the extra to buy some extra items of clothing.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Saturday morning, a little over two weeks since his heart attack, Dumbledore was prepared for his daily visit from that infernal Bones woman. Each morning since the day he found himself here, she came by to taunt him.

As she walked in the door, he sighed and thought, 'Right on time.'

She walked over to the foot of his bed and stood looking down at him, not saying a word.

Finally, he'd had enough. He knew she wouldn't speak until he did and was sick of her games.

"Get on with it, Madam Bones," he quietly said. "But, I'll save time by telling you I will not readily or willingly tell you what it is you want to know."

"Your willingness is no longer needed," she quietly said.

When he looked to her with surprise she said, "As far as Saint Mungo's is concerned, you're healed. As such, you're being removed from this place and returned to your cell in the DMLE holding cells.

"Holiday's over. Time to get dressed."

Without waiting for him to say anything back, she turned and went to the medi-witches' station. A quick rap of knuckles on the door and she was let within as Robards handed his wand to Moody and walked forward to remove the bed-manacles from Dumbledore's wrists.

As soon as the old man was free of them, Robards said, "Don't move just yet." He backed away and quickly accepted his wand back.

Dumbledore stayed sitting there, propped up while massaging his wrists. He continued to scowl at them all.

Two minutes later, a medi-witch and two burly 'assistants' came out and approached him. The medi-witch was carrying a set of prison robes.

Still scowling, he turned to her and said, "I'll be wearing my own robes, thank you."

"The ones you came in wearing were destroyed when the healers had to strip you to tend to your health," she returned. "It's these or you leave here wearing your hospital prison robes. I care not which."

She then dumped them on the foot of his bed, turned and walked back out again.

The two burly 'gentlemen', the medi-wizard aides, backed away out of reach and just stood and watched him; as did the two Master Aurors and DMLE Master Healer that had come in with Bones, Moody and Robards - Pockridge. All five now stood there, staring at him.

Dumbledore sat there, wondering what to do and being petulant about it, when Pockridge said, "Master Aurors, if he won't get up on his own within the next ten seconds, _drag_ Mister Dumbledore out of his bed and _strip_ him. If he won't dress himself in his given robes, we'll drag him from here to the floo point, _naked_ , if necessary."

Shocked they would do such a thing, it wasn't until Moody and Robards started to move towards him that Dumbledore suddenly flicked his blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm _getting up_ , already," he snapped.

As both Moody and Robards then stopped moving forward, Dumbledore sighed in relief before he moved to the foot of his bed on his own feet and lifted the prison robes.

Once they were in his hands he turned to look at all five and said, "Would you mind turning about so I may dress?"

"Yes," practically all five returned. None of them turned about.

"Will you not allow me this simple dignity―" he tried.

" _Strip him!_ " snapped Pockridge, cutting him off.

As the aurors, and even the two medi-wizard aides, headed towards him again, he snapped, " _Alright! Alright!_ " And started to remove his hospital robes.

That halted the four again. Pockridge hadn't moved.

"You are a prisoner, Mister Dumbledore," she said. "No member of the DMLE is going to turn their back on you, ever again. Get used to it."

Dumbledore didn't say a word back, as he continued to dress himself.

Two minutes later, he was dressed in the standard vertically-striped black and white prison robes of pants and over-robe over simple grey boxer shorts. He was allowed to keep his hospital white canvas slippers for his feet.

Once dressed, Moody cast a couple of charms over him. Dumbledore recognised and felt a resizing charm, to make the clothing fit; but added two tracking charms. Oce he'd stepped back again Pockridge then stepped forward and cast health monitoring charms on him over those. Then also stepped back, with a nod to the two Master Aurors.

Robards said, "Turn around, Prisoner Dumbledore, and put your hands together behind your back."

Dumbledore sighed as if in disappointment, but did so.

Once he was in position, Robards again handed his wand to Moody and walked forward, drawing the magic-inhibiting 'cuffs from his belt as he did so.

After attaching them, ensuring they were firmly in place and backing away again, he recovered his wand from Moody.

Once he was ready for transport, Pockridge gave one of the medi-wizard aides a nod and the man went to the door of the medi-witches' station and knocked on the door.

Bones was out moments later.

"Any trouble?" she immediately asked.

"None that were not anticipated," said Robards.

She gave a firm nod back and said, "Bring him." Then headed for the main door.

Moody and Robards stepped up either side of Dumbledore and grabbed him by his upper arms, turning him about and guiding him ahead of them as they headed for the door.

Bones exited first, followed by Moody and Robards with their prisoner between them, then Pockridge.

Moments after Pockridge stepped out the door there was a major flash of light that blinded them all and very loud bang that deafened them all. A half a second later, there were multiple flashes of red.

Bones, Moody, Robards and Pockridge were all down, as were the two aides.

Also blinded by the flash and deafened from the explosion, Dumbledore could only stop right where he was. He feared moving forward and tripping over something. If he did, with his hands behind his back, if he fell forward he wouldn't be able to catch himself before he smashed his face into the floor, or whatever. A moment later, he felt the sensation of something pulled over his head and down to his elbows before his own world went black.

Seconds later there was the sound of an alarm as healers, medi-witches and -wizards and other staff hurried to where the four DMLE staff and two aides were down and unconscious on the floor. As for Dumbledore, there was no sign of him.

The Dark Lord known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 'Ol' Twinkles', the 'White Whiskered Wanker', the 'Manipulative Old Fool/Bastard/Arsehole', was apparently on the loose. And only the four DMLE personnel on the floor and unconscious, plus a young Dicta-quill operator Auror Second Class, knew him to be anything but Mister Dumbledore. Even the medical staff of the DMLE-secured ward of Saint Mungo's did not know he was a declared dark lord.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the same time Madam Bones was walking into the DMLE secure ward at Saint Mungo's to collect her prisoner, the students of Hogwarts were excitedly making ready for their day by getting down early to breakfast.

By no means the first to finish breaking their fasts, the 'Heirs' were done well before the end of the breakfast period.

Almost surreptitiously they had watched both Nott and Malfoy quickly finish their own breakfasts and 'leg it' out the door.

Malfoy still had his pair of bookends with him, plus Parkinson; while Nott had a couple of fifth years, Fergus Cowley and Thomas McGruder, walk out with him. Both groups had looked over to the Gryffindor table to ensure for themselves their quarry was right where they expected him to be.

"Two Fifth Years, Harry," said a worried Daphne. "Neither, I'm led to understand, is a slouch with a wand."

Calmly, Harry said, "It's alright, Daphne. All you need to do is shield. Let me worry about going on the offensive."

"And Hannah, Susan and I will be there within seconds; once the attack starts," said Neville.

While worrying at an edge of a page of the _Daily Prophet_ , Hermione fretted and said, "I still don't like it."

Susan said, "Harry's right. Until they actually _do_ something, they can't be touched. There is nothing illegal about saying to a friend you want to do someone an injury. You actually have to _attempt_ it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The seven waited until five minutes had passed before they rose and made ready to go to Hogsmeade for the day. Well, at least until either Nott or Malfoy made their move.

All seven knew that, for Harry at least, his day out would be over right then. He'd have to return to the school so investigations could be made. Therefore, Hermione and Daphne were determined to get Harry into as many stores as needed to get what they needed, first; then onto the stores where he could get what he wanted, but didn't necessarily need. Hopefully, he could get all that done before Nott or Malfoy made their moves.

So, with Neville and his ladies leaving five minutes earlier - and Tracey already leaving with her friends and dorm-mates, Millie Bulstrode and Alana Runcorn - the Potters were walking out the door and on their way.

A quick ride on one of the carriages between the castle and the entrance to the village, the three were quickly off and heading for the shops.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Lying on stretchers in the corridor immediately outside the secure DMLE ward at Saint Mungo's, Madam Bones snapped awake with a jolt. And immediately recognised she'd just been enervated.

Quickly sitting up she looked around.

" _Easy_ , Minister Bones," one of the attending Healers chided her. "You've just been enervated after someone magically attacked you."

"I'm aware," she snapped back.

She could see her two Aurors, Master Healer and the two burly aides also beginning to try to get to their feet, but couldn't see who she really needed to see.

"Where's Prisoner Dumbledore?" she snapped.

Her two Master Aurors and Master Healer both also looked about and turned back to her with somewhat masked expressions of horror.

"Not here," growled Moody.

The healer who'd chided her a moment earlier said, "He's gone. You four were the only one's here seconds after the magical blast went off."

"Anyone know what happened to him?" she demanded.

"No one," replied the healer. "This part of the hospital had been cleared, as per your orders."

Wincing, Bones climbed to her feet and looked to her three supranumeraries. "Check the site directly outside the door of the secure ward. What happened, happened there. I want forensics."

Moody and Robards gave nods back and immediately moved back down the corridor to the site of the attack. Both were casting as they went.

Looking to Pockridge, she asked, "You're alright?"

"You're all alright," said the healer, cutting in. "However it was done, by whomever did it, they just caused an explosion that was all bright light and noise. We believe it was meant to stun only. It temporarily robbed you of both your sight and hearing, but with no lasting damage.

"We believe it was some form of ultra-bright Lumos and Cannonblast charm, combined; though one of our muggle-raised referred to it as a 'flash-bang' and something muggle made."

"Right," sighed Bones, when she saw her two senior aurors return. They both shook their heads. It meant no worthwhile magical trace could be found.

"Thank you, Healers and staff," she said, before putting all her attention to on her own staff. "Back to the DMLE. We need to track down our escaped prisoner before he does any more harm."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In somewhere unknown to most Dumbledore was awake, but unable to do anything as he was still manacled and still had some large black bag over his head and down to his elbows. He was sitting on what felt like a hard wooden or metal chair. His hands were still manacled behind him and felt as if they were through a gap between the chair back and seat.

He did not know if his sight had returned, but suspected it was as his hearing was back. He had tried to call out for someone's attention, but heard in response.

However, from the echo of his voice he knew himself to be in a moderately sized room with either furniture or light sound baffling on the walls. The echo of his voice had that slight muffled sound that comes from when in a room that has furniture. Mind you, he had not thought about the effects of the hood, but suspected it was of reasonably thin material considering how it's weight felt upon his head.

He had also tried to get off the chair he was sitting upon, but discovered he couldn't. Someone had stuck him to it with a sticking charm on both his bum and his back.

He had been sitting there for almost half an hour since he woke when he was startled by the bag being yanked off his head and torso in one quick movement.

Blinking the bright light out of his eyes he found himself sitting before a desk and back about five feet. A few seconds later and he realised he was sitting in what could be thought an office, except there was just the desk, two chairs and a few pictures on the walls.

But it was who was sitting on the other side of that desk that surprised him.

"Algernon?" he blinked.

"Dark Lord Dumbledore," the Head of the Unspeakables quietly said back.

Dumbledore visibly winced.

"A misunderstanding, I assure you," he quietly said. "Now, if you can see yourself to removing these manacles from my wrists I can get on with the very important tasks I need to complete."

Croaker smirked and said, "You mean, get total control of Harry Potter in order to shape him into your personal weapon to point at Tom Riddle and have them fight each other until one of them dies?"

Dumbledore was stunned silent. He was at a loss for words.

Knowing he'd just shocked the old man to his hospital slippers Croaker continued, "The reason you are here is because we don't want Amelia Bones killing you before the answers to our questions are eventually dragged out of you. We're _better_ at it than she is."

That immediately put the old man on his guard. "I'm sure I do not know what you mean."

Suddenly his vision turned a slightly reddish haze. Looking down he could see he was glowing with a red glow.

His eyes snapped up to look at Croaker in shock.

"Yes, Albus," smirked Croaker. "That's a Truth Chair."

"They're banned!" cried Dumbledore.

"We're the Unspeakables," retorted Croaker.

When Dumbledore again appeared at a loss, Croaker chuckled. "My, how the mighty have fallen.

"The muggles have a saying, Dumbledore. It's quite apt, here. 'Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely'. _You_ are corrupted absolutely, old man. You have no redemption within you. It's why Bones was able to confirm with magic you are a Dark Lord."

"But... you don't _understand_ ," tried Dumbledore. "Harry Potter _must_ face Voldemort. It's the only chance our world has. _Surely_ , you must know that."

"I know a great deal more than you think I know, old man," he shot back. "I know a great deal more about this situation than even _you_ know."

When Dumbledore appeared confused, trying to work out what Croaker could know that he didn't, Croaker just grinned at him.

"For instance," he said, "You believe Harry Potter must die in order to defeat Riddle, right? Because you believe he has a Horcrux behind that scar of his?"

The old man, trying to use his Occlumency to show no sign of recognition of the Unspeakable's words, had no idea how badly he was failing at that. Croaker was very well versed in the muggle expertise of reading micro-expressions. Even expert Occlumencers couldn't completely hide those.

Croaker chuckled and said, "I can see by your expression I'm correct." Still carefully watching he could see the old man was trying to figure out how he, Croaker, was able to 'read' him so well.

Dumbledore actually thought it was some form of subtle Legilimency.

Croaker decided to throw him a bone. "Well, it'll interest you to know he does not. Only a couple weeks ago, Andromeda Tonks - already knowing there was a soul fragment behind the young Lord's scar - took the boy to a muggle hospital. There, they excised all the corrupt tissue out, unknowingly together with the actual Horcrux, and healed the boy back up again.

"I've already had my experts on soul magics check the boy out and they confirm the Horcrux is _gone_.

"So, how about that, Albus? The muggles have a way to fix the problem where the magical world didn't. Master Healer Tonks is about to release a paper to the International Healer Collegiate on using muggle surgery to excise magically corrupt tissue from patients with wounds that cannot be healed magically - which removes that which is blocking the magical healing - then apply the magical healing.

"Our healers have already read the drafts of the paper and concur. Further, they've already adopted her recommendations into their procedures for all such curse wounds in future."

Croaker leaned forward a little and, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face, said, "So, Albus, with the Horcrux gone from within the boy, the boy does not have to die in order to defeat Tom Riddle for good. _You_... were hell-bent on seeing young Lord Potter... a child... practically commit suicide because of a falsehood you believed to be the truth."

Again sitting back as he watched Dumbledore's eyes as he clearly tried to work through what he'd just been told.

While the old man was thinking, somewhat lost in his thoughts, Croaker suddenly demanded, "Albus, how many _other_ of Riddle's Horcruxes do you know of?"

Again, Dumbledore's eyes snapped to his in shock.

"Well?" demanded Croaker.

"Errr..." stuttered the old man. "I'm not sure―" As his vision started to develop a red haze again, he shut up.

"Come on, Albus," snapped Croaker. "Your verbal manipulations are not going to work. How many of them are there?"

With his Occlumency up to as strong as he could get, Dumbledore replied, "I'm sorry; but, for the security of the magical world, I cannot give you that information."

"Well, how about a bargain before we get serious," suggested Croaker. "You tell us how many you think he made, and we'll tell you how many we've already collected."

Again, Dumbledore's Occlumency wasn't enough for him not to give a slight change to his expression.

Croaker chuckled back, but it wasn't of humour. To Dumbledore, it sounded almost evil.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

With his smirk not changing one whit, Croaker said, "You get nothing back until you answer my question. Tell me how many you think he made, first."

The old man firmed his lips in defiance and refused to answer. Then, his first sign something was going to happen was when Croaker flicked a finger.

Then he felt incredible pain in his mind. A Legilimencer had attacked. A blink of an eye later and he realised it wasn't _one_ Legilimencer, but multiple. Three.

While his Occlumency, unharmed, could withstand the attack of even Riddle, it was not prepared to withstand the attack of three... no, four... Legilimencers working in concert.

" _How many Horcruxes!?_ " demanded Croaker, loud and firm enough for the old man to hear, even through the almost blinding pain he was feeling in his mind.

Suddenly, the pain stopped as the Legilimencers, clearly standing behind him, all suddenly withdrew.

"He believes six," replied a new voice. "Six parts of the soul and the remaining prime."

"Interesting," said Croaker.

It took Dumbledore a few long moments before he could properly see again. When he could again focus on Croaker it appeared the man's smirk back hadn't changed a jot from before the attack.

"As we now have that information, Albus," said Croaker. "I can tell you we have already found three. That, together with the diary young Lord Potter destroyed in June, 1993, tells me four of the six have been dealt with.

"Five," said another voice from behind. "He believes the soul fragment that was in the young Lord Potter's head was one created accidentally."

Croaker gave a snort of amusement and said, "You _cannot_ create an accidental Horcrux. What nonsense. It was a soul fragment, yes; but not a Horcrux. That's why the muggle Healers were able to successfully remove it."

"He believes it was one of the six, though," said the second voice.

"Hmmm..." Croaker non-committally muttered. "Which just goes to show why you, Dumbledore, should have brought this to our attention back when you first learned of it. Anyone with expertise in soul magics would have been able to tell you it was impossible to create an accidental Horcrux.

"Albus," he continued, " _We_ are the Unspeakables. The security of the magical world is _our_ job... not yours. When you were Headmaster, the only security that was your problem was security of the castle and its inhabitants. When you were Chief Warlock, if there was an issue with the security of wizarding Britain your responsibility was to inform _us_. Then, _we'd_ take care of it. And, when you were Supreme Mugwump, if there was an issue with the security of wizarding _world_ your responsibility was to inform the _ICW_ s Unspeakables; or us.

"You are still bound by that responsibility, Albus. So, inform us.

"If you do not, we're not only going to eventually dose you with our version of Veritaserum, but my team of Unspeakable Legilimencers are simultaneously going to rip away at your mental defences until there is not a shred left. You've now already felt the effects of that.

"In effect, they're going to mind rape you of anything and everything. We're going to know if the rumour concerning you and Gellert Grindelwald... that you were actually young lovers... is true or not. We're going to know if you murdered your sister, Ariana, or not. We're going to know of every crime you've ever committed. We're going to know... _ev-ery-thing_."

Croaker gave that a moment to sink in before he said, "Next; what do you believe the Horcruxes to be? And, I remind you, not answering the question will see you suffer yet another Legilimency attack of such power even _your_ vaunted Occlumency shields will not be able to withstand it."

"Which ones do you believe you have?" he asked right back.

"Again, my question first," said Croaker. "However, this time, if you do not answer my question _without_ the information being ripped out of your mind, then you will not learn what we have collected.

"So... again... What do you believe the Horcruxes to be?"

"I do not know―" tried Dumbledore, before his vision took on a red tint again.

This time he didn't even see the finger flick.

Pain, agony, pressure. Dumbledore felt the four Legilimencers rip though his mind. However, this time the attack did not appear to last anywhere near as long. He knew that was because his shields were already battered to almost worthlessness.

That same second voice said, "The diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, destroyed by Mister Potter in June 1993; Lord Potter's scar, destroyed by the muggles; Riddle's wand; the Hufflepuff Cup; Slytherin's locket; Slytherin's potions athame; the cape brooch of Godric Gryffindor; and the Ravenclaw Diadem."

A new voice added, "Possible locations: Gaunt Cottage in Little Hangleton, where his mother grew up; Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton, where his father grew up; the old Wool Orphanage, where Riddle himself grew up; a cave along the seaside cliffs, near the town of Falmouth in Cornwall; in the Ministry, somewhere near the Minister of Magic's office, if not within the office; and the school, possibly... even probably... within the Chamber of Secrets, or in the Slytherin dorms."

The second voice said, "He believes Riddle to want famous and lost artefacts of the Founders of Hogwarts to be his Horcruxes and he wants to put them in places of importance to him."

"Which just goes to show he never wanted to make Harrison Potter a Horcrux," said Croaker.

Dumbledore slumped in his seat, breathing heavily. His head was throbbing and he desperately wished for a headache relieving potion that would not do more harm than good. However, he knew that taking such a potion would wreak havoc on his ability to rebuild his Occlumency shields later. The only treatment for a Legilimency attack that had no negative side-effects was quiet rest in a darkened room and wait the headache out.

A few moments later, Croaker again fixed Dumbledore with a stare and demanded, "Albus, do you know where Riddle is now?"

Dumbledore struggled to lock that knowledge deep in his mind and said, "I don't―"

Red haze. Pain.

He didn't even know he'd screamed until the pain stopped.

"Probably back in England, somewhere," said the third voice. "He suspects such, based on Potter's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. He believes Crouch Junior, irrespective of what he said during his trial, to have been in contact with him. He believes the information was locked in Crouch's mind under secrecy charms."

"Hmmm..." said Croaker. "Then, we'll just have to visit the prison and get the information out of his head."

Dumbledore valiantly tried to gain information for himself. "Wh-what... items... do you... claim... to have?"

"I told you, Albus," said Croaker. "You lost the right to even ask for that information when you refused to freely answer mine."

"Wh... where... were... they?"

"Hmmm..." said Croaker. "As you were never actually asked where you thought them to be, I'll freely answer that one. One was in the school, as you thought one to be, but not in the Chamber or the Slytherin dorms. It was in a hidden room called the Room of Requirement. Two more were in places you didn't know; one was at the Black home in Grimmauld Place, Kings Cross, and another was in a vault within Gringotts. It took us a lot of effort to get that one."

"Whhhat... were―"

Croaker cut him off and replied, "I told you, Albus; you don't get to ask that question.

"My turn," he continued. "Why had you not already gone to search the places you thought them to be for yourself?"

"No... time," replied the old man. "For... Harry... to do."

Croaker gave an amused snort and said, "You effectively left in place what would be a treasure hunt for a fourteen year old boy to figure out."

He thought about that for a long few moments before he said, "That was the purpose of those so-called traps in that corridor back in 1991/92, wasn't it? You wanted to see how well Potter could puzzle something out."

"N-no," said Dumbledore. "I did not... know... of the Horcruxes until... later."

"But, you still wanted to test his ability to puzzle things out, though; yes?"

It was a long few moments before Dumbledore finally admitted, "Yes."

Croaker nodded back and said, "Now you're starting to be upfront and honest. It's a start. Because you're now answering questions with the truth, I'll reward you by giving you a break.

He then looked behind Dumbledore's back and said, "Take him to his cell. Leave the light off for him so he doesn't suffer further pain from the light. His head must be pounding."

Dumbledore felt the magic restraining him to the Truth Chair and only able to face forward release. As he slumped, hands grabbed him by his upper arms from either side and lifted him out of the chair. Then that blasted bag was yanked over his head again and he could see no more.

After being walked though doorways and down hallways, a couple minutes later he was marched into a room after he heard a heavy door released of it's locks.

Then he was marched forward about five feet and held still. Suddenly, the manacles on his wrists were released and the bag over his head immediately yanked off and away.

For barely a second he only stood there as his eyes tried to see, before he was forcefully spun about and shoved backwards to sit on what felt like a small bed or cot.

Then the two Unspeakables that had forced him here, without a word spun away, walked out and slammed the door shut. Then he heard the sound of a large bolt being thrown shut, locking him in.

The only light he had in the room was what was coming from under the door and through a 'peephole' slot high up on the same door. But, it was enough for him to see in the dim light he had the cot he was sitting upon, complete with blankets and a pillow, a sink and a toilet. No window, no decorations, no idea or way to learn what time it was. Even the light outside the door would not give him some idea as it would very likely be permanently on.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once Dumbledore was out of the room, the remaining Spectral Threat team members, who were hugging the walls of the Interrogation room under Secrecy charms, all stepped forward and cancelled the charms. It was those charms that was actually stopping the old man from looking around other than at Croaker, not the magics of the chair.

"Well?" asked Croaker.

"Monocle's right," said Scimitar. "White Beard's a Dark Lord. He just doesn't believe it. He won't accept it."

"I'm aware," said Croaker. "Tell me what I _don't_ know."

"We'll want to pump him for a lot more information than just about White Knight, Riddle and the prophecy. For example, while Whip was whacking away at the bastard's pain receptors, we learned the following: He believes Bookworm is his Heir - or, at least the Heir of the Minor House of Dumbledore. He believes her to be the many times great granddaughter of his maternal grandparents, Tiberius and Elizabeth Puckle; making her his maternal cousin, four times removed."

Croaker gave him a look and demanded, "Has he informed her of this?"

"No," replied Scimitar. "It appears he would rather she never learn of it. He'd rather see the Line of Dumbledore end with him and his brother."

"And, just _how_ did he plan on stopping her from going to the goblins for an inheritance test?"

"Minor compulsion charms," he replied. "Knight's Shadow have already checked all of the White Knight's family and friends and did not find any such charm on her at the time. White Beard's been nowhere near her since then, so he can't have put one on since."

"And the compulsion charm I ordered put on said family and friends _not_ to remind our little knight to come in to hear the prophecy?"

"Still holding," he replied. "As is the charm on the elf not to check for such."

"Hmm..." said Croaker. "Next?"

"His sister, Ariana, the one who died as a child soon after White Beard finished Hogwarts," he replied. "She was an obscurial."

That clearly surprised the Head of the Department. "Who stopped her before she killed everyone?"

"He and Gellert Grindelwald, working together," replied Scimitar. "And, yes, the evidence of he and Grindelwald being friends before White Beard headed for France to take on an apprenticeship with Flamel are not only true, but more than that.

"He and Grindelwald were, as suspected, lovers. So, yes, he's a homosexual. But, it's surprising to learn, so was Grindelwald."

Croaker's only expression of surprise was a little grunt of acknowledgement.

"And, about Grindelwald," said Scimitar.

"Go on."

"He's not dead, as we surmised," he replied. "He's locked up in the highest point of Nurmengard. That's why White Beard only ever says he 'defeated' him, whenever anyone pressured him on it. Because, he could not truly claim he ' _killed_ ' him."

"Hmmm..." said Croaker. "As Grindelwald is clearly locked within his own prison and hasn't managed to escape in all this time, I guess we can consider him secure, for now."

Scimitar nodded.

"Anything else?"

"A lot of bits and pieces I'll need to sift through," he replied. "Nothing yet germane, though. I'll write up a report on it all, this afternoon."

Croaker nodded and said, "I'll want it complete before I drag the old bastard back in here, tomorrow.

"In the meantime, you now have other possible locations and identities of Horcruxes to investigate. Set your team going on that while you write your report."

Scimitar gave a nod and he and his team quietly left.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	53. Hogsmeade and Anthills

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Three - Hogsmeade and Anthills**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After flooing out of Saint Mungo's and direct to her DMLE Director's office, Bones immediately began rattling off orders to the three of her staff who'd accompanied her.

With the three then immediately leaving to get them done she tried to figure out what to do next. There was only one option available to her.

Entering the bullpen she summoned all aurors still there into a gathering and barked, " _Listen up!_ "

When the quiet talking almost instantly tapered off, she gave it a moment before she said in a clear and carrying voice, "Prisoner Albus Dumbledore, during the transfer from the secure ward at Saint Mungo's back to our holding cells here, was aided in escaping lawful custody.

"Myself, Master Aurors Moody and Robards and Master Healer Pockridge were escorting him at the time. We were attacked and all knocked unconscious. When we were woken less than a minute later by medical staff of Saint Mungo's, Dumbledore had already scarpered.

"He is an escapee of lawful custody and is to be considered extremely dangerous. If spotted, he is not to be directly approached. Instead, we are to be immediately alerted here, so a force of significant size can move in to re-apprehend him.

"Do not try to be a hero by apprehending him, yourself. This is the man the last two Dark Lords had reason to fear. This is the man we always feared of what would happen if he went dark. Well, he's done exactly that.

"We know he seems to have a very unsettling focus on young Lord Potter. So, we expect he may move to try and infiltrate the school. I will be alerting the standing force at the school, as well as Headmistress Lady Marchbanks, to be on the watch for him. That standing―"

"Ma'am?" said a young female auror, interrupting.

Bones frowned at her and snapped, "You'd better―"

"Today's a Hogsmeade visit day at the school, Ma'am," the young auror interrupted for a second time. "I believe Lord Potter and his party intend to visit the village today. He should be―"

" _Shit!_ " Bones suddenly exclaimed, already knowing where the auror was going.

Switching to action she barked, "I want the ready reaction force apparating to Hogsmeade right now! Your task is to find Lord Potter and his retinue and get them back to the castle, _fast_! Go!

"Next, Aurors Second Class; I want you on the floo and contacting our people. I don't _care_ if it's their day off! Tell them to get their guts here, _right now_ ; on my order!

"Senior Aurors; start forming teams of four of those here... not the Seconds who're making those calls. No more than one Senior Auror, per! As soon as you have a team, go! Your task is to get the rest of the students back to Hogwarts. Take no guff from any of them; this is a DMLE directive!

"I also want a Master Auror volunteer to remain here and co-ordinate the forming of those teams while I go to the school and co-ordinate from the village."

One immediately did, Proudfoot.

Looking around, she spotted a First Class who was looking for a team but had not yet been snagged for one. "Wilks!" she barked.

As the young auror spun to look at her, she ordered him, "Go into my office and get on the floo to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks. Inform her of the escape of Dumbledore and she's to immediately halt any further students from leaving the castle and recall all that she can. Go!"

The auror, 'got'; running to her office and charging inside.

Spinning back to the front, she spotted who she was looking for, the auror who had interrupted her, and barked, "McManus!"

When the Second Class spun to look at her from the team she'd already been dragged into, she forced herself to use a calmer voice and said, "Job well done! Spotting an emergency and cutting in like that took guts. Go with your team and get those students back to the castle."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the auror barked back. Moments later, she, with the team she'd been snagged for, were gone in the swirl of a DMLE authorised and created portkey.

Looking around at the proverbial anthill she'd just kicked over, Bones gave a nod of satisfaction and stalked back to her office.

Walking in, she could see young Wilks with his head in the fire. "Wilks!" she barked.

When the auror started to move, she barked, "Let Lady Marchbanks know I need to step through!"

The young auror signalled he'd heard. A moment later he withdrew and said, "She asks you give her twenty seconds to contact her staff and let them know what's going on, Ma'am; then step through."

Bones gave a nod back and went to her desk, from behind it she pulled an 'emergency' broom off the wall, kept there for when they needed to quickly move about in a very large anti-portkey anti-apparation warded area, such as the manor-hold of one of the Seven... or Hogwarts.

She gave it a quick check to make sure there were no immediately visible signs of problems, then walked back to the grate.

"Alright, Wilks," she said. "You're with me."

The auror, who hadn't moved to leave the office yet, gave a nod back and replied, "Yes, Ma'am.

A quick thought of how long it'd been and she said, "That should be long enough, Wilks. Open the floo."

Quickly moving to obey, he had the floo open in moments and immediately stepped through.

Bones was right on his heels.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Neville, Hannah and Susan trying to surreptitiously watch them from afar, Harry was escorting Hermione and Daphne into Scrivenshaft's where, they informed him, they needed to restock on parchment, ink and quills.

They'd just left that shop and were heading for Honeydukes - for anti-Dementor chocolate, of course - when, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a curse fly towards them.

Instantly recognising Daphne was the target, he called, " _Down!_ " as he dropped and swept her legs out from under her.

The curse, a simple stunner, flew bare inches over her head. Thankfully, Hermione was somewhat used to this after their prior adventures and had already dropped into a low crouch as she also spun to where the curse originated; another had just missed her, also a stunner. Both came from the small gap between Scrivenshaft's and Gladrags Wizardwear.

Almost as if bouncing, Harry was back up and spinning to where the curses came from; between the two shops, as expected.

He was already casting before he even realised his wand was out and moving.

Harry was surprised to see his own stunner shielded by one of the Fifth Years - a very _shocked_ Fifth Year - as that Slytherin's second cast, an Incarcerous, was ducked by Harry. The attackers, the three Slytherins, were about thirty to forty feet from them. Realising their ambush failed, they began to cast as fast as they could. It meant more spells in the air, but less accuracy.

Though down in a crouch - while Harry was shielding from another, more possibly lethal curse - yet another curse was targeted at Daphne as she struggled to rise to her feet again. This one clipped her on her shoulder. With a startled yelp, she was spun away and collapsed to the ground.

Harry was just in time to see it before another curse, a cutting curse, clipped Hermione on the wand arm. She gave a slight scream as she dropped her wand from nerveless fingers.

Spinning back and seeing the blood on his betrothed's arm, already seeping out from between her fingers where she now clutched tightly at the wound with her offhand, was enough for Harry.

He did something the three pureblood Slytherins least expected. For a start, he didn't stand still and 'duel'. Nope! He immediately cast a shield and _charged_. And it was the look of fury on his face, combined with how he had cast a shield and was charging behind it as he did so, which caused them to hesitate in shock. A tactical error.

No one before, that the three Slytherins knew of, had ever cast a _Protego_ shield and ran with it ahead of them. No one, as far as they knew, knew you could do that. Until then, it was believed a shield could only be cast in a fixed location. Harry, when he cast the charm, unknowingly but instinctively cast it to anchor off the tip of his wand, rather than in a specific location.

Nott and Cowley, after about a three second delay due to the shock, were able to snap off a Blood Boiling curse and a Cutting hex each respectively, where both ricocheted off that shield, before Potter was among them.

One moment the three were feeling somewhat elated, as they'd just taken out Potter's two bitches, then he was in their faces. His wasn't a happy one.

Confused with how fast the boy had moved, McGruber didn't even have an arm up to block when Harry's right cross hit him in the left temple. One moment McGruber was seeing his target casting spells back, more quickly than he could believe; then he was in his face, then seeing stars, then nothing.

Ducking away from a falling and unconscious McGruber, Harry next took out Cowley. All it took was a single step towards the boy with his left foot, then going for what the Americans called a 'punt'. It might have been a few years since Harry had last kicked a football (soccer ball), but he hadn't lost the skill. And his target might have been off the ground by about three and a half feet, but it didn't make it any harder to kick. If anything, the fraction of a second extra time for 'leg swing' gave it more impetus.

Bringing his foot forward, aiming to kick the boy in the twins, Harry's foot connected with both, right on target; right where the bottom of his laces would be over the top of the foot just back from the toes. Forgetting about his added power and strength due to the healing potions he'd taken while at the Grangers, he truly had no idea how hard he'd kicked the boy until he'd lifted him a good foot off the ground.

Stepping forward onto the raised foot, slamming it onto the ground, he used the force to rabbit punch the Fifth year in the face, turning his nose into nothing more than shapeless pulp. The boy was unconscious before he even felt the pain.

Nott, on seeing Potter charge forward, had frozen in shock. He still hadn't moved when he took out McGruber before turning on Cowley.

It was only as Potter had kicked Cowley in the family jewels that he finally began to move and cast. However, Potter had taken that step forward just as his cast left wandtip - meaning his cast missed, behind - and at only a range of about four feet, too.

As Potter then whirled on him, with an expression that clearly meant he was going to die, Nott tried to jump back. However, he was far too hasty to move and managed to trip over his own feet, landing on his arse on the ground.

Then Potter stepped forward and snapped that foot forward again.

Nott then knew exactly what Cowley felt. Having had his father cast the Cruciatus curse on him as 'training for when the Dark Lord returns' he now knew his father was wrong to call that the worst pain imaginable. _This_ was.

Committing the unforgivable of dropping his wand just to use both hands to cup his testicles, Nott attempted to curl up into a foetal position and roll to his side. He then began to utter a soft but high pitched keening sound of pain. His fight was over, but he didn't care. In the back of his mind he rather hoped Potter would just kill him so he wouldn't have to bear this pain any longer.

When he heard the cry of "Aurors!" he barely managed to turn his head to the sound to see. And all he saw was Harry 'Bloody' Potter; standing over him, with a look of absolute fury on his face; with his wand pointing at him, a nasty yellow glow on its tip.

Potter did not seem to have heard the call.

Standing over the curled and whimpering boy, Harry raised his wand even more and quietly stated, "Attacking the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House without provocation is a death sentence, Nott.

"So, name your pleasure... the way in which you are going to die. Simple cutting curse, such as a ribbon cutter, removing your head from your shoulders? Or, how about I simply blow it off with an old favourite, a Reducto. No? A piercing curse, right between the eyes, perhaps?

" _Name it, Nott!_ " he ended with a snarl.

Nott never said a word as he continued to lie there and whimper.

"Lord Potter, _don't_!" he heard from behind.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Auror Ready Reaction Team portkeyed into the middle of Hogsmeade, already facing out with wands drawn, they were met with the scene of three teens, a boy and two girls, rushing to the aide of two other teens, two girls, lying on the ground and wounded. Another teen was charging across the space between the girls and the buildings, clearly determined to hurt someone. And others were either running away or rushing to help.

The Ready Reaction Team were exactly as the name suggested. When something urgent occurred, they were always together and standing - or, rather, quietly sitting when not training - waiting for the moment when they had to get somewhere fast due to an emergency. As the risk of the escaped Dumbledore going to Hogsmeade was considered such an emergency, they were on their feet, their team leader - already authorised to do so - immediately created a portkey for the emergency site and they were gone. From the time Bones ordered the Team to go to when they actually did, was less than twenty seconds.

"My front!" barked the one who saw them first. That had the other four spin to where he was facing.

"I see no hostiles," said one.

"Down between Gladrags and Scrivenshaft's," said the first, already hurrying forward.

As the RR Team quickly moved forward, while also scanning their surroundings, the team healer bent down to check both downed teens. One, the brunette, had taken a cutting curse to the upper right arm, but seemed to be holding it firm, causing only slight bleeding. However, the blood was already running down past her elbow.

Quickly checking the second, the field medi-wizard of the Team discovered the girl to have taken a bludgeoning curse to the shoulder. She had what appeared to be a broken humerus, scapula acromion and possibly clavicle. She wouldn't die from it, but it would be incredibly painful.

"Broken arm and shoulder," she said to the girl, keeping it simple. "Don't try and move it too much." She gave the girl a quick pain relief potion and forced her to take it before turning back to the first.

Vanishing the sleeve right from under the girl's offhand before then pulling a vial of Essence of Dittany out of her medi-pouch, she said, "I need you to move your hand, Miss."

Gently, Hermione pulled her hand away and, as she did so, the medi-wizard gently poured the essence over it. A few seconds later, as the skin and tissue inside the wound bubbled, it stopped bleeding.

Pulling the vial away she said, "That'll hold it until you get back to the castle and Madam Pomfrey, which I must ask you to make all due haste to return to."

"Pomfrey's gone," said Hermione, checking her wound out. "A Healer Robinson is the medi-wizard of the school now."

"Right," said the medi-wizard. "I'd forgotten."

Hermione, looking past the medi-wizard wearing aurors robes, asked, "Where's Harry?" She indicated the narrow alley and said, "He went charging down there after Nott and his flunkies, who ambushed us."

As they'd been talking, more aurors began to arrive in force, seconds apart and in groups of four. Then started immediately corralling the kids and ordering them back to the school.

When one Ravenclaw tried to complain, the auror just glared back and said, "DMLE orders! Obey or be arrested. Your choice!"

That was more than enough to get those hesitant to return to the castle, moving. As they were doing so, the carriages waiting for them were immediately leaving as soon as they had at least five kids in them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the narrow alleyway, three of the aurors of the Team of five had just charged in to see Lord Potter standing over a prone and whimpering boy while two others were unconscious on the ground behind him. Neither appeared to have been magically attacked, but both were just as clearly unconscious. One of the aurors nominally based at the castle was standing back just a bit with his wand drawn.

Potter appeared to be demanding of the third boy which form of curse he preferred to be killed by.

The senior Senior Auror of the Team, out in front with his remaining two Team members back a pace and watching, said, "Lord Potter, _don't_!

Harry never moved. He stood there with his wand tip glowing with what appeared to be a ribbon severing charm. A lethal cutting curse considered quite grey, but not dark. And that was because any injury from it that wasn't immediately fatal could be healed, including severed limbs being reattached.

"Come _on_ , Nott!" snarled the boy. "Name the method of your death!"

"Lord Potter!" the auror barked. "Aurors! Please _stand down_!"

Not taking his eyes off his 'opponent', Harry snarled back. "This piece of shit attacked and injured the bonded... _two_ bonded... of the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House! It. Is. My. _Right_... To _end_ him!"

"I'm aware!" said the Auror carefully stepping closer, but not too fast, worrying he'd startle the young Lord into carrying out his threat before he could talk him out of it. " _Please_ , Lord Potter. Let us _Aurors_ deal with him."

A long moment later, Harry allowed his wand tip to dim and he slowly lowered it back to his side. "You're a lucky boy, Nott. These Aurors just saved you from dying, here and now, lying in the dirt of an out-of-the-way laneway.

"However, if I find you _ever again_ in Hogwarts, your life will be immediately forfeit; as will the lives of your two minions, here. Got me?"

Still whimpering, Nott could only nod as he continued to hold his 'boys', wishing he could simply pass out from the pain until he was healed.

As the Senior auror came up alongside Harry, he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He attacked my right foot with his testicles," said Harry.

That had the auror pause for a moment while he figured that one out. Then he smirked and asked, "How's your foot, then?"

"I think he bruised it," said Harry.

"Need a Healer to take a look?" the auror asked him.

Before Harry could reply Nott moaned, "Yyyyeeeessss."

The auror looked down and said, "I wasn't asking _you_ , Prisoner Nott. Oh, by the way, you're under arrest for attacking the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, plus for attacking the bonded... two counts... of a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, causing severe injury to both. Are you going to get up, or do I just portkey you from off the ground?"

Nott just moaned and whimpered.

"I'll take that as, 'Portkey me from off the ground, thanks'," said the Auror.

Once portkeys were dropped onto all three, one of the aurors portkeyed out with them to the DMLE holding cells.

Once they were gone, Harry mumbled something about having to slap down idiots too stupid to know they were outmatched, out-gunned and out _witted_ as he followed the remaining three aurors back to the street. The auror, who had already been there before the RR Team arrived, appeared unhappy the senior auror of the Team had stopped Harry killing the idiot, but did not say anything.

As he walked out of the lane Harry could see Madam Bones had just arrived and was talking to Hermione and looking in their direction.

"Lord Potter," she snapped. "You and yours need to get back to the castle, _now_."

Harry looked around and could see that what few remaining students there were, were quickly being herded by aurors towards the carriages.

"Alright," he said. " _Why_ the evacuation?"

"I'll explain back at the castle," she returned, still looking carefully about rather than at him. "I need you moving, right the Hell now."

He gave her a nod and saw that both his ladies were ambulatory, at least. He gave them a quick check to make sure they weren't in imminent danger and indicated to the carriages waiting for them.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you two back to see medi-wizard Robinson."

With his wand still out and carefully walking with them - Daphne was trying not to jiggle her arm too much - he asked Bones, "Now that we're moving, how about you give me the quick synopsis of why the students are being ordered by you back to the castle?"

With the eyes of all aurors surrounding them, now numbering in their immediate area more than a dozen pairs, she quietly said, "Dumbledore managed to escape lawful custody, this morning."

That had all three instantly on alert, with Harry quite furious. "I'll be expecting you to give me a better overview than that, once we're back inside the school, Madam Bones."

"You can expect it all you like," she retorted. "I'll tell you what I deem you need to know; nothing more. And, yes, that will be once I get you three back inside the castle."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After having caught the end of the attempted attack on Potter, the mudblood and Greengrass by Nott and his paid cronies from his vantage point across the street, hunkered under a Notice-me-Not alongside the plant shop Dogweed and Deathcap, Malfoy managed to hold off being found by the aurors until one of the last in the school to be in the village.

With Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle he ended up in the carriage right behind the Potters.

He was actually there only to keep an eye on Nott and his two to see what they were up to. So, he saw the entire attack and Potter's reaction within seconds of it starting.

When he saw Potter's near instant reactions and speed, he gave a small shudder. He knew he had no chance of developing that sort of reaction time or casting speed himself. Therefore, Potter would wipe the floor with him if he tried to confront the other boy front-on. No, he'd have to be Slytherin about it and take him from ambush.

Mind you, that's exactly what Nott tried and he _still_ got his arse handed to him. No, he'd need more minions and have to space them further apart than just the yard and a half as Nott did.

This would require far more planning than the so-called 'extensive' plans he'd already dreamed up.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as the three arrived at the steps of the castle, they were greeted by both the Longbottoms and the Headmistress.

The latter took one look at both Potter ladies and firmly stated, "Infirmary; right now. I'll make sure medi-wizard Robinson is there and ready for you."

Both Hermione and Daphne nodded back and were escorted by Susan and Hannah. Neville hung back for Harry. Marchbanks turned slightly away and called for an elf, telling it what it needed to do before it popped away again.

When she saw Bones she asked, "Mine are all back?"

Bones replied, "If there are any stragglers they're trying to hide from my aurors. They'll be found and brought back. If there are any, it'll only be a few.

"Oh, and three won't be returning tonight, if at all."

Marchbanks just cocked an eyebrow.

"Theodore Nott, Tom McGruder and someone Cowley," said Bones. All Slytherins. All three laid in wait to ambush Lord Potter and his ladies. Both his ladies were hurt, as you saw, and Lord Potter... put them down."

"Dead?" asked Marchbanks.

Taking Marchbanks aside, she replied, "No, but at least one of them is wishing he was, Nott."

"Oh?" asked Marchbanks.

"According to my Senior Auror, first on the scene, he reported that Lord Potter... how can I put this... claimed that Mister Nott attacked his right foot with his testicles."

Marchbanks cocked an eyebrow as she smirked back. "And how is the boy?"

Grinning back, Bones said, "Lord Potter believes Mister Nott may have managed to bruise his foot. My auror, the conscientious young man he is, immediately charged Mister Nott with attacking Lord Potter and injuring him. That's on top of the charges for attacking and injuring Lord Potter's two bonded."

Marchbanks had to work hard with her Occlumency to ensure she didn't cackle with glee.

A moment later, she was all business again. "Any sign of Albus?"

As if she'd been dosed with cold water, Bones braced up a little and replied, "No. However, I've left a large standing guard under disillusionment in the village to keep an eye out for him."

Marchbanks nodded and asked, "If he is spotted and re-apprehended, please let me know with all due haste. These kids are going to want to know why their weekend at Hogsmeade was suddenly cut short."

She replied, "Just tell them a dangerous escaped criminal is on the loose and it was thought he might have attempted to attack Hogsmeade while the students were there, looking for possible hostages."

Marchbanks gave a nod and said, "The truth, without giving anything away. I'll do that at lunch."

"Thank you," said Bones. "And do let me know, _toute suite_ , if any of your students, bar the three Slytherins I mentioned, turn up missing."

"Of course," replied Marchbanks.

When Marchbanks headed off, Bones walked back over to a clearly irritated Lord Potter.

"Harry," she quietly said.

When he just gave a nod back, she knew he was still upset.

She sighed and explained to him what had happened at Saint Mungo's not that long ago.

"He had help," said Harry. "No idea who that help was?"

"None," she replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After wishing Madam Bones well in her hunt for Albus Dumbledore, Harry and Neville left to head for the Infirmary. He thought it only right to tell the others what Madam Bones had told him.

If he had hung about the entrance hall a little longer, he'd have seen a sullen Draco Malfoy enter with Parkinson and his two bookends. And Marchbanks berate all four for 'avoiding' the aurors before assigning all four with further points losses and detentions.

When Harry walked in to the Infirmary it was to see Hermione sitting beside a bed with Daphne in it. Hermione was still wearing her 'witches casual' attire Harry kept insisting - as did Daphne, now - she wear when she didn't have to wear her Hogwarts uniform, with her sleeve still missing. And now Daphne was wearing a hospital robe.

Neville's two, plus Tracey, were also there. All five were chatting and laughing happily.

Walking in the door, Harry stopped and reached out to also stop Neville, as all five pairs of eyes were smiling back at them.

"Nev!" he mock whispered. "I think they're making dastardly plans about us. We should run!"

Neville gave a snort of amusement, as all five girls laughed. He pushed Harry's arm out of the way and walked over to the them.

"Oh, well!" Harry mock wailed. "Where a Longbottom goes, a Potter is sure to be there to drag his mate out of danger!"

With Neville a little ahead, the other boy walked over and kissed both his girls on the cheek, before looking around for another chair.

Harry gave a shrug, walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, then leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed a very surprised Daphne on the cheek, too.

As the girl blushed he pulled back and asked, "Skele-Gro?"

Daphne looked a little annoyed, which caused the blush to immediately recede, before she nodded. "According to medi-wizard Robinson, I'm here for the night."

"Hmm..." he said. "Mind if I put monitoring wards up on your bed?"

Curious, she asked, "No, why?"

He firmly replied, "Just in case someone uses the opportunity of knowing you're in here, alone, to try to attack you."

That had her worried a little. "Go ahead," she nodded.

Harry stepped back and cast the simple alert ward he wanted. It was keyed to her heart rate.

"Done," he smiled.

Hermione, ever curious, asked, "What sort of alert ward did you use?"

"A heartbeat one," he smiled back. "If Daphne's heartbeat goes above ten beats per minute more than what it is now, I'll know. If anyone enters and threatens to attack, her heartbeat will go up, which will trigger the alert."

Hermione looked back in surprise, as did the others. She said, "That's actually quite clever."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I mean, the threat doesn't even need to approach her bed," she continued. "Just being in the room is enough, if that person proves themselves to be a threat. And it'll be Daphne's autonomic reflexes that'll trigger it, not something she consciously has to do."

Still smiling he replied, "I'm aware. That's why I picked it."

Cutting in before Hermione could go on one of her thought-made-verbal excursions, Daphne asked, "Do you know why they evacuated Hogsmeade?"

"Oh; yes," he replied. "Madam Marchbanks is going to announce to the wider school at lunch that a dangerous criminal has escaped lawful custody and was thought to be heading for Hogsmeade. They didn't want any students in the village in case the foul fiend took a student or two as a hostage."

A little quieter, he continued, "However, what she will _not_ be announcing is that the escaped criminal is Albus Dumbledore. Madam Bones wanted us to know because she's absolutely positive that, first chance he gets, Dumbledore's going to try and grab me. And, if he can't do that, he'll try and grab one of _you_ ; so as to bargain with me to volunteer to swap."

"Dumbledore was in custody?" asked Tracey. "I didn't know that."

Harry nodded and said, "Remember us telling you about how he tried to analyse the wards at the Grangers' in order to find a way through them?"

She nodded.

"Well, they arrested him that night," he replied. "When they then tried to interrogate him under Veritaserum, he had a heart attack. Since then, he was in Saint Mungo's, recovering.

"This morning, after being informed yesterday evening he'd effectively recovered from it, Madam Bones believed he was well enough to be moved back to the DMLE holding cells before they recommenced interrogating him under Veritaserum. Some mongrel helped him escape from right outside the doors of the DMLE secure ward at Saint Mungo's, while they were moving him from the ward to the nearest floo point.

"All that occurred just as we were leaving the school for the village. Then it took them a short while to figure out there was a Hogsmeade day here today and Madam Bones ordered a full turn out of Aurors and an emergency attendance at the village to chase all the students back to the school. Just in case."

"Wow!" said Hannah. "It's been a busy morning for Aunt Ami."

"Yup," nodded Harry. "And her day is not done; not by a long cast. She needs to organise teams to go and search Dumbledore's old haunts, such as his own place in Godric's Hollow and his parent's old place in Mold on the Wold."

"Think they'll catch him?" asked Daphne.

Harry thought about it before he sighed and replied, "No. We're talking about a man who is more than capable of casting a Fidelius, remember? If he gets a wand anywhere near suitable for him in his hand, he'll have the charm up fast and hide under it until the heat dies down. It's what I'd do.

"Once he has the charm up, he'd have all the time in the world to work out what he was going to do from there. And that includes coming up with a plan to get his hands on me."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A while later and after being kicked out of the Infirmary by the new medi-wizard, ordered by him to go and have lunch, the Heirs bar Daphne headed for the Great Hall just as the weekend lunch period began.

It was while sitting there and thinking about how he thought Dumbledore would hide himself, at least for a while, under a Fidelius charm, Harry called Dobby to bring him his school satchel with ink, quills and parchment. Then began to write.

He wrote Madam Bones a note explaining why he thought Dumbledore would move to hide himself under a Fidelius. Then suggested she make the manhunt only continue for no more than two/three days.

' _After that, I think you'll be wasting your time_ ,' he wrote. ' _He'd definitely have the Fidelius up by then. And no amount of searching for him is going to find him. Best not to exhaust your aurors for what would be a fool's quest._ '

As there was no hurry for the note, he would send it off using Hedwig; who would be, of course, happy to take it.

Then he wrote a note to both Daphne's and Hermione's fathers, explaining what had happened and what he had immediately done. And asked they not think too poorly of him he wasn't able to fully protect them from the attack. Those two notes he had delivered by HEED. Dobby was happy to take both.

They then hung around for the announcement from Headmistress Lady Marchbanks as to why the Hogsmeade visit was suddenly cancelled; exactly the way he'd explained to the others she would.

There was no need for them to know it was Dumbledore, or that it was believed Dumbledore was after him, personally. The other students would just resent him for it.

After another short visit to the Infirmary, where Harry reminded Daphne she could call for Betsy if she needed anything, he and Hermione returned to their apartment.

That left him and Hermione alone again in the apartment for the evening.

He was wondering what to do when Hermione came out of her room, naked.

As he stared at her, stunned, he stuttered, "Errr... Ummm..."

She ignored all that and sat down on the sofa next to him as if there was nothing unusual about her state of dress.

He hadn't even noticed she was carrying a small jar of some paste until she offered it to him.

"Errr―" he tried again.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" she demanded.

He hadn't even realised she'd been talking to him.

With a knowing smirk she explained, "I need you to rub some of that on my wound so it won't scar," indicating the jar now in his hand.

"Hunh?" he asked. He just couldn't seem to get his brain to work.

Slowly shaking her head she pointed at the jar and said, "Paste." Then indicated her arm, where her freshly healed wound from the cutting curse deeply gouged her and said, "On wound."

Finally figuring out what she meant, he said, "Oh!"

He quickly undid the lid and carefully scooped out a large dob of the paste. Then set the jar and the separated lid on the coffee table before reaching with his other hand for her upper arm as she offered it.

Holding her arm firmly by her elbow, he carefully applied the paste and made sure it was reasonably thick right across the entire surface of the new skin that replaced what was carved out by the curse.

Once finished, he carefully cleaned his fingers of the paste, picked up the jar again and screwed the lid back on, tight.

Leaving the jar on the table he said, "Not that I mind, but why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I didn't want any accidents where the paste ended up on my clothes, of course," she replied.

He didn't even realise he was looking back with an expression of disbelief until she snickered and said, "Alright. I just wanted to get naked for you."

Surprised, he said, "Not that I'm unhappy with that decision; but, why?"

"You'll find out when _you_ get naked, Harry," she mysteriously replied.

No idiot; seconds later, he was.

"Good," she said.

When she then bent towards him for what he thought was a kiss, she continued to bend forward until her head was in his lap.

Only for a moment, was he curious as to― _Oh God_!

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Hermione made Harry happy... very, _very_ happy... she sat up, slid her bum to the edge of the sofa and slouched back.

"Feel like giving chapter eleven a try?" she asked.

It took Harry a moment to figure out what she meant before his eyes widened and he looked back. "You're sure?" he asked.

"If you're willing," she said. "But, _only_ if you're willing. I've heard there are many who aren't."

No," he said. "I can do this. After all, you just... did _that_."

When she smiled back at him he slid off the couch, onto his knees and moved his face between her legs as she made herself a little more comfortable.

"Just be gentle," she said. "Take your time. There's no need to hurr― _Oh!_ _Oh, my God!... That's... Oooohhh!_ " she cried out.

Harry never got to cook dinner that night, as Hermione had managed to... without purposefully initiating it for that reason... distract him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The two teens again went to the Infirmary to visit with Daphne straight after dinner, when Harry realised he hadn't even thought of cooking dinner. They expected she'd likely be alone, but she wasn't. Her parents and sister were there.

Harry approached and said, "Lord Greengrass, I owe House Greengrass and you, personally, an apology. I was unable to fully protect your daughter."

"Nonsense, Lord Potter," he immediately returned. "From what I've already learned, you acted with honour and all due haste. From Amelia Bones I learned you apparently caused quite significant harm to your and her attackers.

"Young Heir Nott, for instance, will be in Saint Mungo's for quite a while. Apparently when... *snort*... he attacked your foot with his... body parts between his legs, he managed to do himself a great injury. Both... orbs... were ruptured; and he has severe bruising... elsewhere, but nearby.

"Unless the healers are able to completely reverse the damage, it was so extensive he may never be able to reproduce."

With a flat look back, Harry said, "Damned shame, that. Maybe he'll have no need of a concubine, after all."

Hermione had already learned not to berate Harry in public for his language. Besides, she had already moved to speak with Adeline and hadn't heard him.

Harry's remark had Samuel grinning from ear to ear. "A most effective retaliation, I believe."

Harry grumbled a bit and muttered, "I was sending a message."

"A most effective one at that," said Samuel.

After Harry had a chance to talk to Adeline and Astoria, he reminded the latter she could always come up and visit her big sister whenever she wanted.

"Just because she's no longer in the Slytherin dorms, does not mean she is no longer available when you need her, or even if you simply need to chat," he explained to her.

"Yes," muttered the girl. "But, with her no longer being in the dorms, if I want or need to speak with her after curfew, I can't."

"Nonsense," he snorted. Turning his head to the side he called, "Dobby, Betsy!"

With a double pop both elves appeared. "Master Harry?" asked Dobby.

"Hello, you two." Indicating Astoria, he said, "This is Miss Daphne's sister, Astoria. She rooms in the Second Year girls' dorms in Slytherin. I want you to listen for her call as, when she does, she'll be needing to speak with her sister. Can you do that for me, you two?"

"Yes, Master Harry," both replied, after they seemed to gesture something towards Astoria.

Harry thought it was some form of elvish monitoring charm. He was right.

As both then popped away, he turned to her and said, "See? All fixed. Even if it's after curfew, you can call for Dobby or Betsy and one will come to you. If necessary, they can then elf-pop you up to our apartment.

"There is really no need for you to miss your big sister just because your father and I employed some legal chicanery to protect her."

He did not see the look that passed between Hermione and Daphne; nor noticed the look on Adeline's face as she did see it.

"I especially want you to do that if you feel threatened down there, alright?" he asked.

She nodded back with tears starting to well in her eyes.

Looking back to Daphne he asked, "How's the tingling? If it gets to be too much you should ask medi-wizard Robinson for a sleeping draught to help you sleep later."

"It's fine, for now," she replied, smiling back. Then indicating the bedside table where stood a small full vial, she said, "And he's already dropped off a sleeping draught for if I need it."

He nodded and said, "Okay. Good. Just checking."

That had Adeline beam at him with a bright smile. He thought it was because he did something nice for her youngest daughter. Nope.

Just as he and Hermione were leaving again - "Spend some quality time with your family," he told her. "You get to spend time with us two practically all the rest of the time" - he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione smiled at her and said, "We'll be back tomorrow morning before breakfast. Hopefully, Medi-wizard Robinson will release you then."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a quiet evening, the two Potters were up early to head to the Infirmary to 'rescue' Daphne from Medi-wizard Robinson.

When the two entered and Harry said precisely that, he heard a snort of amusement from Robinson's door to his office.

Looking in that direction, Harry at least had the respect to blush when he saw the man standing there.

Hermione asked, "Can Daphne be released so we can take her to breakfast with us, Mister Robinson?"

"She's clear to go," he smiled back. He looked to Harry and said, "From Poppy Pomfrey's notes on you, I'm surprised you didn't end up in a bed next to Miss Greengrass."

"I got lucky," replied Harry.

"Try and be as lucky in future," the man wryly returned.

Meanwhile, Hermione had gone over to the bed and was in the process of pulling screens around it as Daphne flicked the bed-covers back on one side.

He was going to approach until she started doing that. Instead, he grabbed a couple more screens and pulled them in their direction.

"I don't have any fresh robes or underwear," said Daphne.

Hermione immediately suggested back, "Call Betsy."

With the screens around the bed in an enclosed 'U' shape, Harry went over to speak with the Healer.

"Journeyman Healer Robinson," he formally said. "Lord Harrison Potter."

That had the medi-wizard straighten up. He gave a courteous nod back and said, "Lord Potter. How may I, or the Elder House of Robinson, aid you?"

'Somewhat formal, as required,' thought Harry. 'Good. The man needs to think of me in my Lordly persona for this.' "Has Lord Greengrass informed you of the... nature of the relationship between I and his House?"

"I'm aware Mi- Heiress Greengrass is in concubinage with you, if that is what you mean," he replied.

With a nod back, Harry said, "That part is true. However, Lord Greengrass has also charged me with keeping an eye on his youngest, Astoria. To that end, if anything... untoward... happens with or to her, I wish to be informed."

The healer seemed to think on that before he said, "If she allows it, I'll do so. However, I will not violate her trust if she requests me not to."

"Fair enough," said Harry. "However, I also ask that you alert her to that if it appears she doesn't think of it."

"As you say, 'Fair enough', Lord Potter," said Robinson.

As the screens were then being pulled out of the way, Harry said, "Thank you. I feel better knowing you take your oaths seriously and respect me enough to hear me out and consider my words."

"You're welcome, Lord Potter," he replied.

As the two then stood in quiet contemplation, Daphne finished getting dressed by donning her shoes. She was wearing silk stockings; unlike Hermione, who was still wearing knee-high socks. The two were talking about how Hermione would be switching to stockings and high heels, as well, now that she had just found out it was not against the rules to do either for girls over fifteen.

Walking over, Harry asked, "I take it Betsy's soon to be sent shopping?"

"Yes," grinned a very happy Hermione, just as Daphne was finishing up and standing.

"As you wish," he said.

"I _thought_ you were a bright young man," muttered Robinson, clearly in support and loud enough only for Harry to hear. He had quietly followed Harry closer to the girls.

Turning and smiling back, Harry murmured, "I am _not_ a daft moron."

That earned him a wider grin. Clearly, the medi-wizard had heard of Harry's main penchant.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sunday was truly a quiet day at the castle for the Heirs. After not being able to cook for the friends during the previous week, Harry was looking forward to cooking that night.

This time, Daphne at first stood in the doorway and watched, talking to him as he worked. However, within only a few minutes of entering, she was perched on a stool out of the way and watched. Talking was then just an excuse to watch him work.

When Hermione came in, saw the expression on Daphne's face while watching Harry work, she soon had her own elf-conjured stool alongside the girl and watched with her.

At a time when Harry was muttering to himself about what he could cook as he was working on a different dish, Hermione leaned towards and whispered to Daphne, "It's amazing to watch, isn't it?"

"He did this all the time at your place?" Daphne just as quietly asked back.

"Almost every night," she replied. "He wanted to cook _every_ meal, but Dobby wouldn't let him."

When Daphne looked surprised, Hermione grinned and whispered, "I'll explain, later."

Both girls knew she meant 'girl talk' time, when Harry wasn't in listening distance.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry told them dinner should be ready in about thirty minutes, Hermione sent Betsy to inform Tracey and Astoria, if either wanted to come, when dinner would be ready. Then sent Dobby to tell the Longbottoms the same.

Then the two girls retired to Hermione's room to chat.

It took Harry more than five minutes to even notice they'd disappeared. He was working on dessert.

In Hermione's room she asked the other girl, "You're falling in love with him, aren't you?"

It wasn't asked in a harsh, derogatory or anywhere near accusatory manner. Instead, it was asked in a quite simple tone.

Daphne immediately wanted to deny it. Eventually, especially after seeing the care and amusement in Hermione's mien, she gave a sigh and almost morosely replied, "Yes."

Hermione chuckled and dropped to sit on her bed. "Don't worry about it," she explained. "It took me a great deal longer to figure out I'd done the same."

"You're his betrothed," said Daphne, taking the chair at the dresser Betsy had 'moved' there from... wherever. "You should, in some regards."

Hermione nodded and said, "I cannot be upset with you for falling in love with Harry. He's just so _easy_ to fall in love with. After all, I did."

Daphne nodded and said, "Falling in love with your spouse is not an important factor in wizarding couples at our level. It's their biological compatibility that has precedence.

"Of course, it's very nice if you do... but―"

"And what of concubines?" asked Hermione.

"Even less important," she replied. "After all, the relationship is only for the purpose of begetting children to continue a House. There's not even any expectation the concubine need remain with the... wizard... after a male child is born and the line is continued."

"However―" prompted Hermione.

"However..." nodded Daphne. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'm falling in love with him."

"Don't apologise for that," replied Hermione. "As I said, I did, too. You cannot use logic to overrule your heart. It. Just. Happens."

"I don't want to be the cause of any problems between you and Harry," Daphne firmly stated.

"I believe you," said Hermione. "However, I don't think you could, even if you tried. I am very confident in the love Harry has for me."

When she saw the other girl understood, she added, "But, that doesn't mean there is no room in his heart for you, either."

That shocked the blonde.

With a snort of amusement at Daphne's expression, Hermione said, "My main problem with Harry taking on a concubine wasn't you taking his love from me. My main problem was your upbringing. I was worried you had or might develop an attitude that had you look down on me, because I'm muggleborn."

When Daphne appeared she was about to vehemently disagree, Hermione added, "After this past week, together with your behaviour towards me in the past, I know now that's not going to happen. As such, I can also see it's not your intent to try and separate Harry from me. Therefore, I find myself quite content with this... concubinage arrangement. It think it will be good for you both.

"Don't be afraid to fall in love with him, Daphne. I think it'll make you very happy to do so. And you'll make this arrangement much more pleasant for you if you do."

Daphne seemed to struggle a bit with what she was feeling before she sighed and asked, "And... if I want to carry the agreement through to a contract?"

Hermione giggled and said, "I made the same decision back before Harry and I returned to the castle. I've also already let him know I have chosen I will not activate the clause required to cancel the agreement; and want it to go through to contract. He claims the same.

"I don't know if I'm ready to accept he'll need to sleep with you if... when... your agreement becomes a contract. But, I'm working on it.

"However, just so you know and so the air is clear between us, Harry and _I_ haven't slept together yet. But, I feel that'll happen within the next couple of months. And, just in case, I want to at least be his first."

Surprised, Daphne asked, "You mean he's―"

"A virgin?" suggested Hermione. "Yes. As am I."

"I would have thought―"

"No," she replied. "Though I'm aware there are many witches who would happily sleep with him were he to ask, Harry sees them all as 'fangirls' of the Boy-Who-Lived; not the real Harry. He thinks it would be dishonest."

Curious, Daphne said, "But, you don't see him that way."

"No," she replied. "I never truly have. However, I confess for the first few months I knew of him, I somewhat did. He set me straight on that. Plus, until he professed his love for me, I didn't think I was worthy of being his girlfriend let alone his betrothed. That was something _else_ he set me straight on."

"How _did_ that happen, if I may be so bold as to ask?" asked Daphne. "I know what you told me when Harry brought you to visit with us. But, that seemed... odd."

Hermione smiled and told her.

As she talked, Hermione watched Daphne's expression, even seeing when the blonde winced when Hermione spoke about when she went on her rant.

"You're lucky they understood that would be your reaction and didn't tell you off for it," explained Daphne. "I know muggles have a different view on these sort of things, but you're muggle _born_ and not a muggle. You need to be careful with how you react in certain situations."

Hermione sighed and replied, "I'm now very much aware of that. I need to constantly think about something before my own knee-jerk reactions are set off before I have a chance to stop and think first."

Daphne nodded and said, "What happened after your... lets face it... tantrum?"

"Mum slapped me down for it, then so did Harry," she replied. "Both told me to stop and think it through. Once I started doing that, they gave me some time to read the agreement for myself.

"Then they told me about something to do with magical guardians and muggleborns that scared the living daylights out of me. And, finally, I told Daddy to go ahead and sign it."

"It then took me the rest of that evening and into the next day to analyse it in my mind before I realised it was the right thing to do, all along. And I was being stupid and acting without speaking, when I lost my temper with them all."

"You now accept it," said Daphne.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "But, even then, I did not fully know what that meant. For the next few days afterwards I began to learn more and more what it meant to be the Lady Presumptive of a Noble and Most Ancient House. I think I've _still_ got a great deal to learn."

"You do," said Daphne. "But, you're picking it up fast."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	54. Task Training Begins

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Four - Training Begins**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an excellent dinner, there was little doubt it would be, the two girls again retired to Hermione's room to talk while Harry was on his mirror to Sirius.

In her room later, Hermione decided to tell Daphne - in the strictest of confidence, of course - just how far her and Harry's relationship had sexually developed. And Daphne confessed to her mother giving her a 'special' book to read in the days leading up to her leaving for Hogwarts.

Hermione then explained about the book Sirius had given Harry to read and her making sure he did. And it was with the aid of that book they were progressing their relationship.

When Daphne, madly blushing away, asked about oral sex, Hermione let her inner 'professor' out and explained it in detail in as clinical a fashion as she could.

"And, you and Harry have done that?" asked the blonde. " _Both_ of them?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. With a developing excited grin, she confessed, "It was... _wonderful_." And sighed in remembrance.

Daphne began thinking... and considering.

Meanwhile, Sirius was talking to Harry about other important matters.

"I shall be speaking with Amelia about that old bastard's escape, pup," said Sirius.

"Don't be hard on her, Sirius," Harry demanded. "She did everything she could to prevent it and still failed. It wasn't carelessness on her part. No one yet has any idea how anyone even knew Dumbledore was in her custody, let alone was at the DMLE secure ward at Saint Mungo's.

"She's spent most of yesterday and all of today, I bet, interviewing _everyone_ who knew _anything_. Give her time to go through all that by staying out of her way until her investigations are finished. _Please_."

Sirius sighed and replied, "Alright, pup; you're right. She needs time to finish investigating. But, I'm not happy about this."

"No one is," said Harry. "Except, maybe, Dumbledore and whichever of his foolish lackeys helped him escape."

As both thought about that for a few moments, Sirius suddenly said, "Oh! I _knew_ there was something I wanted to talk to you about when next you contacted me..."

"Alright," said Harry. "Now's your chance. Don't go holding back on me."

"Your room at my place, Grimmauld Place," said Sirius. "How do you want it decorated?"

"They're at the decoration stage?" asked Harry. "Oh... hang on... of _course_ , they'd be. They promised it'd all be done by... what... first week in February, right?"

"Right," replied Sirius. "So, decoration ideas?"

"Ummm... about that," said Harry. "How many _bedrooms_ did you say this place of yours had?"

Sirius smirked and replied, "Lots. However, what you really want to know is, if there'd be room for Hermione and Daphne, right?"

"Welllll..." said Harry, suddenly a little uncomfortable. "I figured, with Hermione now being a daughter of House Black and all, you'd have already planned to set up a room for her. So, that just left Daphne."

His smirk not changing one whit, Sirius replied, "Already considered. Their rooms will be split either side of yours on the second floor."

"Ah," said Harry, a little relieved. Thinking of decoration, he replied, "For me, keep it simple. Cream walls, no wallpaper. Red woods for furnishings. Gloss-lacquered and polished, rather than painted. Queen-size double bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe and desk with desk chair, if at all possible. Wall-to-wall carpet or a large enough rug to cover most of the floor. Dull or deep red, maybe."

"And the girls?" asked Sirius.

"Hang on. I'll go hand the mirror to Hermione," he replied. "She and Daphne are in her room, talking."

"Right-o, Pup."

Walking across the apartment, Harry knocked on Hermione's door and waited. When she called him to enter, he opened the door and walked in.

Daphne was sitting at a dressing table while Hermione was sitting on the bed.

As he handed Hermione the mirror, he said, "Sirius wants to know how you want your room at Grimmauld Place, decorated. Daphne's, too."

As Hermione accepted the mirror and both girls looked at him in surprise, he smiled and, looking to Daphne, said, "As both Hermione and I will likely spend quite some time there over summer, Sirius agrees you should have your own room, too."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and walked out, pulling the door firmly latched shut behind him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Hermione was quick to flip the mirror around so she could properly look into it and immediately asked, "Daphne gets her own room, too?"

"Of course," said Sirius, as if it was obvious. "If my godson and his betrothed will be spending some time with me over summer, it's only right his concubine should have her own room, too."

When it looked like Hermione understood, he said, "Now, decoration ideas from both of you regarding your own rooms. Let's hear them."

That drew Daphne over to sit alongside Hermione on the bed and for Hermione to move the mirror so Sirius could see both their faces.

"Thank you," said a very heart felt Daphne.

"Meh!" said Sirius. "It's nothing. I have plenty of room, I assure you. It's no imposition."

"Still―" she sighed.

"You're welcome," he immediately returned. "In repayment, you can start thinking of decoration ideas."

Hermione asked, "Am I allowed to know what Harry decided for his room?"

"I don't see why not," replied Sirius. Then proceeded to tell her.

"Understated, but elegant," said Daphne. "It's _so_ him."

"Sirius," said Hermione. "Can we get back to you on this, tomorrow night? I want to talk with Daphne about some ideas I have for that."

"Sure!" he shrugged. "It can wait until then, but not much longer. The decorators want to make a start collecting what they need. And they want to get all the furniture and the like all at the same time."

After a glance at Daphne, she said, "We'll let you know by late tomorrow afternoon, I promise."

"Good enough for me," he replied. "Now; how are you two coping with this new dynamic of your relationship with Harry? Speak freely, as no one's listening in from this end."

Hesitantly, at first, both girls opened up about it. However, they stayed well away from the sexual aspects and what they'd decided to do regarding that.

Once they were done, Sirius chuckled and said, "I see I'm going to need to make a minor change to the design structure of your rooms."

"Ummm..." said Hermione, now a little wary. "What... _sort_... of change?"

"I'll make it a surprise," he grinned. "Don't worry about it. You'll love it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning at the Unspeakables' 'fire-side', Croaker stood and said, "We are now in possession of an asset we believe will aid us greatly in dealing with Riddle and his pets for good."

That had a few pleased murmurings among his people. Among Unspeakables, it amounted to shouts of joy.

"The asset is a wizard," he explained. "He is one who has a great depth of knowledge across a great many decades. None but those already chosen may seek him out, or even seek his true identity. Any who attempt to seek him out when not already given leave to do so by myself or Whisperer will be sanctioned."

Whisperer was the department 2IC. And 'sanctioned' was unofficial Unspeakable code for 'quietly disposed of and disappeared'. Being sanctioned had a one hundred percent mortality rate.

However, by the remarks of their Boss and later reports in the _Daily Prophet_ , very few did not figure out the asset was Dumbledore. But, no one said a word. That way, they might 'think' or 'suspect' it was Dumbledore; but they didn't 'know' it was Dumbledore.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Monday morning's mail drop at Hogwarts also saw the delivery of the workout/fitness clothes for the Heirs. They were carried by Sable, Sirius's owl. And, it wasn't until Harry realised they'd needed to have been shrunk to be sent, he realised he hadn't asked Sirius to drop around to do that.

However, the included letter from Monica told him they'd already thought of it and contacted Sirius by floo to come and do it for them. He was happy to do so and also loaned his owl to get it done.

He must've let out a noise, or it was just his expression, that had Hermione asking him, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I had another daft moron moment," he sighed.

"When?" she asked.

"I forgot your mother would need Sirius or some other magical to both shrink the clothes for her and use an owl to send them to us," he sighed.

She smirked back and said, "Harry, my parents are not... as you put it... daft morons. They were more than capable of figuring that out for themselves."

"Which they did," he replied. "But, I should have still thought of it."

"We _both_ should have," she replied. "Especially, me."

When he gave a her a slight look of confusion, she explained, "I've been receiving owl mail from my parents here for more than three years. Up until they were introduced to other magicals who could help them, they've had to go into Diagon Alley to send me anything. Anything that needed shrinking before it could be sent was done by the Owl Post Office.

"That's why I should have thought of that and suggested Sirius. I've had prior experience; you have not."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry's letter to Bones - which she'd received that morning - at first had her wanting to ignore it. However, as usual, she could find no fault in his reasoning.

' _Damn_ him, for that,' she thought.

So, on the Monday morning and as soon as she entered her office she immediately gathered her Masters and informed them she'd be scaling back the search for Dumbledore and why. And none of them could fault the logic, either.

"So, we do nothing?" asked Robards.

"No," she replied. "We put the word out to our criminal informants and other information sources that we're looking for the 'old fairy', but they're only to tell us as soon as they see him _that_ they've seen him and where.

"Sooner or later, without a house elf, he has to come out of hiding to buy food. Logic dictates he won't come into the wizarding world to do that, so he'll try to shop... or steal... in the muggle world."

"He _could_ get a house elf," said Proudfoot. "Whoever helped break him out could either loan him one, rent him one or even _buy_ him one."

"I'll have an investigator go question the house elf purchase and rental agencies," said Moody. "He or someone else might have already been in. If they haven't, they might yet."

"Good idea," she nodded. She also gave a nod to Proudfoot for the idea.

"What makes you so sure he'll remain in wizarding Britain, Ma'am?" asked another.

"There's... something... here he desperately wants. It's one of a kind. At the moment he can't get it because it's behind some pretty powerful wards," she explained. "However, that... item... has to come out from behind those wards soon and we believe he's just waiting for an opportunity to grab th- _it_."

"If we know what the item is, can we not set all manner of both protection and traps upon it or the area it's in?" asked yet another.

"That's being worked on," replied Bones. "For a start, protections are being increased. However, we don't want to do too much as we don't want to tip the old fool off that we know he wants to make a try for hi- it.

"Any more, people?" she asked, mentally urging them to keep going with the ideas. "There are no bad ideas here. I want them all, no matter how far-fetched they might sound or how silly you may think them to be."

"What about Potter's suggestions?" asked Proudfoot. "Send him tracked owl mail, send him a house elf carrying a charmed letter, try scrying... ummm―"

Bones mentally sighed again. 'Dammit!'

"All good ideas and ones the rest of us should have also had," she said, picking up a parchment-based pad and an ever-inked quill off her desk. "Keep them coming."

"If an elf can find him, use an elf to pop someone directly to him?" asked Robards. "I saw Potter do that, once." Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and said, "No. Instead, have an elf find him and then pop _him_ to _us_."

Bones froze for a moment before she slowly developed a pained expression and allowed her monocle to fall to the length of its chain. Then she brought her off-hand up to massage the bridge of her nose.

Robards, feeling a little sheepish said, "Errr... Sorry?"

Not moving her hand from massaging her nose bridge, Bones quietly said, "Don't apologise for that idea, Gawain. It's a bloody _brilliant_ one. I, too, have seen someone popped by house elf through wards. It was in this very office, at that; young Heir Longbottom. As such I, too, should have thought of that."

Letting her hand fall away she said, "Someone go down to the holding cells and prep one for the old man. As soon as it's set up I'll send an elf or two to go and capture the old bastard."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Immediately after the fire-side, Croaker returned to the bare interrogation room alongside Dumbledore's new cell. In effect, it was a cell, too; just one where everything had been stripped out and replaced with the single desk, the desk chair, the paintings and the Truth Chair.

The Spectral Threat Team, plus the specialist Legilimencers, were already waiting.

Looking around, Croaker discovered everything right as he wanted it.

With a nod of satisfaction, he simply said, "Bring him."

Dumbledore was brought in minutes later. He was again manacled with his hands behind his back and with the plain black bag pulled over his head and down to his elbows.

Uncaring, his two 'handlers' dumped him into the chair, ensuring his hands were through the small gap between the back of the chair and the seat. The bag was yanked off his head and he was charmed stuck to the chair through the activation of a rune on its back.

As soon as he was ready, Scimitar gave Croaker a nod and stepped away to stand with his back against the wall.

"Good evening, Albus," said Croaker. "Been sleeping well?"

"Evening?" blinked Dumbledore. The long period of effective darkness was causing him some eye difficulty with the bright light of the room.

"Oh, yes," said Croaker. "We don't want you going insane due to the sheer boredom of being locked inside that room for so long. We obliviated you of much of it. It's now been two weeks since you came into our midst.

"You'll be pleased to know that Madam Bones believed you, _somehow_ , engineered your escape through aid from an unknown accomplice. And immediately hid yourself under a Fidelius.

"The hunt's been called off, for now. Now, she and her aurors are just using their intelligence gathering resources to wait for you to pop up again. They're sure you will."

"The date?" Dumbledore asked.

Croaker smirked at him and replied, "As I said, it's been two weeks. Well; I may have exaggerated a little. It's Friday the Fifth of February. This is your thirteenth day with us.

While Dumbledore poorly tried to hide his surprise, Croaker said, "Now, we were last talking about your relationship with a young Gellert Grindelwald. What, specifically, caused you to break off your relationship with him?"

Dumbledore stared back in horror. He didn't remember speaking with Croaker about his relationship with Gellert. His last recollection had him being Legilimenced for information on Tom. Had his mind been obliviated of that knowledge? It was the only thing that made sense.

"Albus?" asked Croaker. "I'm waiting. You agreed to answer my questions or you'd be, effectively, mind raped of the information through force. You know what the price of that is. You'll end up a mindless vegetable."

Dumbledore sat there for a long few moments trying to remember. Even clues he'd been obliviated escaped him because it relied on information of what he'd been doing and finding the gap. Having been locked in one room with minimal light, in a room that didn't change, robbed him of that.

Suddenly his mind was attacked. Again, the pain was excruciating. Again, it was four Legilimencers working concert.

After a near unbearable time it suddenly stopped.

"As he previously told you, it was a difference of opinion between the two on how to go about 'The Greater Good'," said a voice from behind. "However, Ariana's death, as she was an obscurial, was regrettable, only. But, Aberforth Dumbledore also had a role to play in that. It was _he_ who attacked Grindelwald, first."

Croaker appeared surprised. "Well. You didn't tell us that _last_ time, Albus. I thought you promised not to hold anything back. That was naughty of you."

Dumbledore was on the information back-foot and he had no idea what to say or how to proceed. The information about he and Gellert he thought eradicated from everyone's minds. He even locked the knowledge of that inside the mind of his own brother. His own brother knew what happened, but could never speak of it.

And his sister becoming an obscurial? He thought no one but he, Abe and Gellert knew of that. _Why_ had he told them; Croaker and his people?

"Albus?... _Albus_!" he heard.

Snapping his eyes up to look at Croaker he hadn't even realised he was not paying attention.

"You, as the muggles would say, zoned out on us there, Albus," said Croaker. "I think I can guess, based on what you've already told us, but _why_ did Aberforth choose that time to attack Gellert?"

"He... he saw... he thought it was Gellert's intent to harness dear Ariana's illness as a... a... an obscurial for evil purposes," replied Dumbledore. "I... did not believe him. I did not think Gellert could be so... cold."

"I've looked it up in the past few days," said Croaker. "Apparently, through that incident in New York during the mid 1920s, Grindelwald tried to discover the identity of and gain control of a young untrained wizard named Credence Barebone, another obscurial. Apparently Newt Scamander, a student of yours, stopped him."

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. "Young Newton was a prodigy in Care of Magical Creatures study. He and his later wife, Porpentina, were nearly killed by Gellert when he was portraying the Head of the MaCUSA Auror office, Percival Graves. I'm proud to say, young Newton was soon thereafter able to defeat and capture Gellert through the use of his magical creatures.

"I still cannot figure out how MaCUSA managed to let Gellert loose again." He sighed.

Suddenly shifting track without allowing his voice or anything else to change, Croaker asked, "How did you come to the determination Tom Riddle was seeking to make six Horcruxes?"

"Seven is a powerful magical number," Dumbledore immediately replied. "After much badgering from myself, I was able to get my old friend, Horace Slughorn, to give me a memory of young Tom asking him how many Horcruxes could be made by one person. However, the memory I received from Horace was... corrupted. I think Horace tried to trick me into believing he did no such thing. But, his efforts to change the memory were _very_ obvious. And Horace always _did_ have a love for an esoteric question; especially from one of his favourites."

"Seven Horcruxes or seven parts of the soul?" asked Croaker.

"Seven parts," replied Dumbledore. "But, the part in young Harry was an accident."

"And how did you know he'd already created the six Horcruxes when he attacked the Potters?"

Dumbledore was confused by the question. "Pardon?" he asked.

" _How_... did you _know_... Riddle had _already created_ the six Horcruxes when he attacked the Potters?"

That stumped the old man. "I... assumed," he replied. "I cannot see Tom having delayed in creating them."

"But, you've already told me Tom wanted the Horcruxes to be in objects of importance to him and the magical world," explained Croaker. "You told me he's spent quite a bit of time and effort searching for them. How do you know he'd already found six of them at the time he attacked the Potters?"

That had never occurred to Dumbledore. Quietly, almost muttering, he said, "It... hadn't crossed my mind―"

"You assumed," said Croaker.

"That means there may not yet be six," said Dumbledore, clearly working that out as he spoke.

"Correct," said Croaker. "Which means, the ones we've already collected and dealt with may be all he had."

"Which means young Harry can now kill him," said Dumbledore.

Croaker sighed in frustration and said, "No, Albus. It means now _anyone_ can kill him. The prophecy is a bust."

"The prophecy orb still glows," Dumbledore firmly said.

"No, it does _not_ ," Croaker just as firmly cast back. "The day young Lord Potter went into muggle surgery and had the scar removed - that was about five weeks ago, now - the prophecy orb dimmed. It now mimics any _other_ prophecy that is deemed to have been completed."

"No," said Dumbledore. "Tom must die by young Harry's _hand_."

"You're being too _literal_ , Dumbledore," he disagreed. "Harry filling out and signing the authorisation form to undergo the surgery can, in a prophecy sense, mean the soul fragment in his wound was destroyed _by his hand_.

"And, remember: It's _hand_ ; not _hands_. That means it would be something that can only be done one-handed, such as signing a form."

Again, Dumbledore was stunned silent. He had no defence or counter-argument to such a claim.

"As I've heard claimed before," said Croaker. "You really _were_ pants at Divination, Albus. You withdrew from the subject within three weeks of your third year, did you not?"

Not even bothering to wait for the old man to even have a chance to respond, Croaker pressed on. "Well, _our_ experts in the subject - Divination Masters, all - assure us our interpretation is about as correct as it gets. While your own interpretation? It has them laughing so hard it takes a calming potion down their throats to get any sense out of them for the next hour or so.

"To put it bluntly, Albus; you are meddling in affairs in which you have no right to do so. You are meddling in affairs of which you have no true knowledge of how to set on the correct path; and are, in fact... stupidly, because of your ignorance... trying to guide individuals _away_ from.

"If it wasn't for that, we'd have just left you in Bonesy's 'care' and wouldn't have stepped in. However, there was always the risk one of your patsies, who think the sun shines out of your arse, would have found a way to free you; or, her people would have screwed up and killed you.

" _That's_ why you're now here with us and not currently allowed to go out and play with the other boys and girls. You're too dangerous to be allowed free roam, for the moment."

Dumbledore thought for a bit before he asked, "How soon will I be able to get out of here?"

"That depends entirely on how helpful you are," replied Croaker.

What Dumbledore didn't know was, once he was no longer useful, Croaker was going to carry out Bones's threat. Albus Dumbledore was going to take a trip through the Veil.

From what Croaker had already learned; not just from his interrogation of the old man, but from his reading of Bones's own interrogations; the old bastard well and truly deserved both the 'title' of Dark Lord and a trip through the Veil. As far as he was concerned, Dumbledore deserved a great deal worse. However, he'd limit the punishment to that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dumbledore had just been escorted out when an Unspeakable ducked in and quickly said, "Monitor says Monocle's just had the idea given to her to use a house elf to nab the old man and elf-pop him to her in her holding cells. We've got less than two minutes."

" _Sssshit!_ " exclaimed Croaker. As he quickly ran from the room after the 're-bagged' old man, he thought, 'Why hadn't _we_ thought of that?'

As soon as he saw him from behind he cast a temporary elf-avoidance charm on him and breathed a sigh of relief.

That gave him time to get the Unspeakable ward masters to set up a more permanent version of it, plus anything else she might try.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Standing in 'Dumbledore's' cell in the holding cell facility, Bones looked around and said, "This should do. Form a circle and, as soon as the old man appears, stun him. We've no idea if he's managed to get hold of another wand or not, or anything else."

'Let's hope this works,' she grimly thought.

With everyone in place she called for a DMLE holding cell elf. "Locky!"

When the elf popped in she said, "Do you remember the old man who last had this cell?"

"Yes, Mistress Bonesy," he replied.

"Right," she said. "Here's what I need you to do..."

Once she gave the elf its instructions and knew the elf knew what to do, she said, "Right; go get him."

The elf concentrated for a long moment with its eyes closed before it opened them again and stared at her in sadness. "Locky cannot finds him. Sorry, Mistress Bonesy."

She sighed and said, "Not you fault. Thank you, Locky; you can go."

When the elf popped away again, Moody said, "He must be under elf-avoidance wards. Illegal, but I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to erect them on himself."

"I thought it might have been a good idea," said Robards

"It was," she firmly said. "So were the rest of the ones you and Proudfoot came up with. We'll try them next."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When breakfast finished, the others were all invited up to the Potter apartment so they could see and try on for themselves the exercise clothes Monica had purchased and sent.

Hermione was quick to separate out the boys clothes from the girls and left the boys' on the couch. "That's yours and Neville's," she indicated the pile. "This lot is for us girls. We're going into my room to try them on."

Then, leading the other girls, she headed for her room.

Curious as to what was bought for them to wear, Neville went over to the boys' pile and had a look. He was shocked with what he found.

Amused, Harry went over and sorted them out between the two of them, while also explaining what each item of clothing was for. "These are briefs; they're a form of underwear that 'cups' what's needed to be protected. These are running shorts; yes, they keep the legs bare. These are lightweight, 'muscle' T-shirts similar to what I had you change into when we took you muggle shopping; just with shorter sleeves so the sleeves don't get in the way while exercising your upper arms. These are a set of tracksuits, useful when moving out in public and are donned over your exercise clothes. And these... are a pair of trainers, like you've seen me wear. They're rubber-soled and built with protections for your foot while running in them.

"Thankfully, Monica's labelled it all so we know whose is whose." Separating the piles further into one for each of them, he indicated one and said, "That's for you."

Holding up a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, Neville asked, " _This_ is all we wear while exercising?"

"That, plus socks and trainers; yes," replied Harry. "Don't worry; you'll get used to it, fast. The girls will be wearing something similar, I assure you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Throughout the day, the aurors were trying every idea they could think of to locate one Albus Dumbledore. All ideas Harry had given - and demonstrated - to Madam Bones and the rest of the aurors were tried. Scrying, mail owl delivered tracking charms and even an attempt to include a tracking charm in a messenger Patronus were tried.

Unknown to Bones, the Unspeakables were quickly devising - read: 'madly scrambling for' - ways to block them as soon as they learned of them from her through their tiny, Fidelius-hidden monitors spread across the Ministry. In offices, such as hers, they had tiny mirrors using an idea 'sourced' - read: stolen - from the mirrors Harry and Sirius now used from back when the Marauders were still in Hogwarts.

That last one about tracking messenger Patronuses nearly gave the Unspeakables conniptions. They didn't know if it would work and, therefore, had no idea how to block it. Even so, Croaker immediately set a Charms Mastery team on trying to figure out if it was possible, after all. However, the ward Masters had no idea how to block even a messenger Patronus until someone hit on the idea of blocking only the audio component. That worked. After all, if Dumbledore was able to cast one wandlessly, he'd have been able to let one or more of his minions know where he was and organise to get him out.

The only ones getting any pleasure out of it were the Monitors in the Unspeakables' Ministry Observations team. They got to see the attempts by the aurors in time to warn those tasked with hiding the asset. Then watching the DoM's Ward Masters madly figuring out ways to block them. Bets were being made between them.

Oh, not on if the Aurors would succeed, but on how long it took for a possible working solution out of left field from the aurors to be voiced before the Unspeakable Ward Masters had a way to block it.

The lead Ward Master of the Unspeakables, together with the one out of the 'Spectral Threat' team, were muttering imprecations to one another about what they each thought of one particular young Lord's parentage, heritage, sexual preferences and all-round 'smart-arsery'. However, they were also quickly designing and implementing ward schema that would hopefully block _all_ the boy's find/contact ideas.

The new 'asset' was quickly disappearing into a elf/contact/track/scry black hole. _No one_ , but those who needed to know, would be able to find him.

Each time the runner went to the Ward Master to give them the next possible angle from the aurors, the team runner, a Ravenclaw from the previous Hogwarts year graduates, would come back and immediately write down what the Senior Ward Master would say, while occasionally and uncontrollably giggling.

Another Monitor once looked at it and asked, "Is it even possible to _do_ that with a flobberworm?"

"Who _cares_!" the young man laughed. "It's funny as all hell!"

"Don't let the Boss, let alone Croaker, see that," suggested the Monitor.

"Are you _kidding_?" asked the young man. " _He wants a copy_!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a day of classes, the Potters returned to their apartment. Almost as soon as they did, Hermione grabbed the mirror, took Daphne by the hand and said to Harry, "Daphne and I promised to speak to Sirius about decoration ideas for our rooms." And left for her own in the apartment, almost dragging Daphne along as she left.

Once in the room, Hermione closed the door as Daphne said, "Merlin, Granger. You _could_ have asked."

"Sorry," said Hermione, but she appeared distracted. As she dropped onto her bed she patted the bedding beside her in clear invitation for the other girl to sit.

Wondering what was going on, Daphne complied, while also keeping an eye on the other girl.

As Hermione sat there worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth, Daphne finally had enough and said, "Alright, Hermione. What's going on?"

Hermione's head snapped around to stare back for a moment before she blushed and looked away again. "I... need to apologise to you."

"Alright, then," said Daphne. "For what?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "I fear I may have come on a bit strong with you, yesterday afternoon."

Confused, Daphne asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I... did not want you to think I was pushing you towards having sex with Harry," she replied. "I was trying... It was my intent to let you know that I would not be against it. I think I might have come across as trying to _force_ you into a... physical relationship with Harry."

Daphne smiled and said, "You didn't. Yes, it was a bit forward of you. We magical raised usually aren't so _blunt_ when discussing such relationships. But I did not feel as if you were trying to force me into the relationship. You have nothing to fear, there."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you. That's been worrying me for most of the day."

Daphne smiled back and said, "You're welcome. However, have you been worrying about that _all_ day, or have you at least been putting _some_ thought into the decorating of your room at Lord Black's place?"

"Oh!" said Hermione. "Sorry. Yes."

Indicating the mirror being worried at in Hermione's hand, Daphne asked, "Do we contact him and let him know our choices?"

"You've already considered yours?" asked Hermione, looking at the mirror.

"Yes," she replied.

After a glance to the other girl, Hermione gave a nod and lifted the mirror, "Padfoot."

Both girls were surprised when they discovered their choices were closely matched except for Hermione leaning more towards muggle while Daphne's leaned towards wizarding.

Sirius just nodded back and said, "I'll let the decorators know."

Just as Sirius terminated the call from his end, there came a knock on the door. From the other side of it, they heard Harry call, "Time to get changed, if you're not already! The Longbottom three are here!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A little earlier and over in the Longbottom apartment, Neville was in his room and nervously trying on the clothing Hermione's mother had sent. He donned the underwear, shorts and T-shirt and, even though Harry said the tracksuit was for 'outside', donned that, too, before pulling on the socks and trainers.

When he stood up, he noticed his feet felt as if he was walking on the softest carpet he'd ever walked over. It surprised him how comfortable they were.

When he came out, he was still looking at his feet and didn't notice both girls were already there and waiting for him until Hannah exclaimed, "Wow!"

As his head shot up to stare back in surprise, he noticed both girls were also wearing their tracksuits. However, he could also tell they were of a more feminine cut and better shaped for their... umm... up top.

"Yeah, wow!" he said back.

Susan asked, "Are these trainer footwear Missus Granger sent as comfortable for you as they are for us?"

Neville nodded and replied, "I feel like I'm either walking on the plushest carpet ever, or on pillows."

"That's what we thought," she said.

Hannah indicated the door and asked, "Shall we?"

With a firm nod, Neville walked over to the door and opened it for them.

Once out of the apartment, Hannah had walked straight across the hallway and knocked on the Potter apartment door.

Harry opened it a moment later. He, too, was wearing the clothes with the tracksuit over the top.

Letting them in, he said, "I'll let the girls know you're here." And walked over to knock on Hermione's door.

"Time to get changed, if you're not already!" he called. "The Longbottom three are here!"

"The Longbottom three?" smirked Susan.

Harry shrugged and grinned. "It's just easier and shorter than just about everything else I could come up with."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Daphne came out of the room and hurried over to her own, calling, "I'll just be a minute!" as she did, Harry turned back to the Longbottoms and said, "Monica has a good eye. I see she picked your sizes well."

"Almost," said Susan. "Hermione also helped, but we had to apply minor sizing charms to make them fit well."

That surprised Harry. "I don't remember us learning those in class."

"We don't until sixth year," said replied.

Hannah explained, "When we tried them on yesterday, we realised we needed to learn them. So, we did that today."

"Professor Sprout taught us," said Susan.

When Harry then turned to look at Hermione's door, it clued the girls in to what he was thinking.

Susan immediately said, "Hannah, you go teach Hermione. I'll go teach Daphne."

And both girls headed for the respective rooms.

A minute later and while the two boys were waiting, there was a rapid knock on the door. Harry opened it and Tracey almost stumbled in.

"Oh, good," she said, a little breathless. "You've not left yet."

She was wearing her uniform, but was also carrying a small handbag rather than her book satchel.

She took a quick look around, noticed who was there and who was missing and called, "I'll be in Daph's room!" as she ran across the living room.

Another quick knock on the door and she slipped within.

Hannah and Hermione came out less than five minutes later. But they had to wait a further five for Daphne, Susan and Tracey to come out. All were now 'appropriately' dressed.

Then Susan went to Harry and said, "Allow me?" as Hannah, realising what Susan was up to, went to Neville.

When Harry gave a nod back and muttered, "Please," Susan waved her wand over him. Harry felt the change and looked back with a smile. "Thank you."

She smiled back and replied, "You're welcome. But, they won't hold for more than an hour, we think."

Hermione said, "Yes, we'll have to ask Professor Sprout if she can make it more permanent. Mum was close; but, not quite."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the now seven of them left the Lords' Quarters, they immediately headed for the Come and Go Room. As the others stood watching, Harry walked the requisite paces back and forth and the door they recognised appeared.

Neville led them within, this time.

The girls immediately headed for the now expanded girls' change rooms with their bags and were out a few seconds later. Neither Harry or Neville carried one.

"Alright," said Hermione. "Where do we start?"

"Treadmills," Harry immediately returned. "We need to get loose and warm up. We'll see how we go from there." Then put action to words and made his way to the row of treadmills.

It didn't take the rest long to follow suit and figure out how to use the treadmills themselves.

Once he felt warmed up enough, Harry stepped off and walked off to the side where a tray bearing a chilled carafe of water and glasses appeared. He'd noticed it flash in with elf magic a little while earlier

Taking his own half-full glass he moved away to give everyone else access and stripped off his tracksuit, dumping it on a bench.

As they turned to look, the three pureblood girls and Hannah, a halfblood, all blushed. Harry didn't react one bit, as he knew that if he did it might create an awkward situation. He already knew that not making an issue of it would be the best way to get the purebloods used to this style of dress.

As he expected, Hermione was the next to strip off her tracksuit. It left her in a tank-top with a sports-bra underneath and shorts.

While Harry made his way to the rowing machines, Hermione made for the elliptical trainers.

He was then surprised that Daphne was the next to strip down, then Hannah, then Tracey, then Neville and finally Susan. Each moved to one of the other cardio machines with both muggle raised showing them how to use them.

After the rowing machines and elliptical trainers Harry and Hermione showed them the normal and recumbent bikes.

Before they knew it, the hour was almost up and Harry recommended they cool down by setting the treadmills to just a walking pace.

"Three miles an hour should do it," he told them. "We do this for about five minutes then call it done for the day."

"What about the rest of this equipment?" asked Daphne, slightly puffing in exertion and indicating the rest of the equipment.

"Once we can get you much fitter than you are now," he explained, "We'll move onto that. For now, you need to get your cardio fitness up before we can start on the weight training."

There was no argument.

As they stepped off after the five minutes, Hermione said, "You've been sweating a great deal and burning calories. Make sure you drink plenty of water until dinner. Then, load up a bit on carbs... carbohydrates... bread, pasta and such.

"Trust me, you're going to sleep well tonight. But, not if you don't drink plenty of water. If you don't you place yourself at risk of muscle cramps. That would be bad."

Once the seven got their heavy breathing back under control, Tracey said, "I feel... I don't know."

"That's the endorphins," explained Hermione. "We all feel that. It's your body's reward to you for giving it a workout. Enjoy it."

"Is that going to happen all the time?" asked Susan.

"Yes," she replied. "However, as you get fitter the more effort you'll need to put into your workout to feel like that again. That way, you get fitter and fitter."

After everyone redressed into their tracksuits, they headed back to the Lords' Quarters, where Tracey showered in Daphne's room.

Once ready, they all - still feeling the effects of the workout - headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner everyone went to their own accommodations. On the way back up to their apartment, Hermione said, "We need to make a start on homework. We can't let our physical training interfere with our school work."

"We won't," he promised her.

In their apartment, after they pulled out their assignments from the day, Harry said, "I meant to ask earlier. How's Sirius?"

"Calm," replied Hermione. "With a hint of excitement about moving into his renewed home."

Harry nodded and returned his attention to his work. Tapping one slip of parchment he said, "That's what I've got done for Herbology. And..." then moving his hand to tap another, he went on, "... this is what I've done for CoMC. You might want to take a look at that first, Daphne."

As both girls moved to look for themselves, Harry returned to working on his Ancient Runes homework.

"When did you get all this done?" asked Hermione. "Daphne and I weren't gone into my room for _that_ long."

"During other classes," replied Harry. "I know I shouldn't have been, but I can multi-task. Besides, it's not that much, really. The bibliography is because we have immediate access to the books that are here from the Potter library. Not having to trudge down to the library and back saves a great deal of time."

Hermione nodded and said, "Sorry, Harry. I keep forgetting you're a lot more intelligent than I remember the old Harry to be. I don't know why I keep doing that."

Harry just smiled at her. "It's alright. It's a learned response of over three years of 'barely adequate' Harry."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day and after classes for the day were complete, both Hermione and Daphne sat Harry down and asked him about what he'd planned to do about the next task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Hermione said, "Today marks only four weeks until the Second Task, Harry. At this stage I don't think they're going to cancel the rest of the Tournament."

Daphne added, "She's right. Do you have a plan on _how_ you're going to tackle it yet?"

Harry thought about it and said, "Well, it's in the lake; we know that much. And we know they're going to take something that's important to me."

"Your Firebolt, yes," said Daphne. "But, how do you foresee recovering it?"

Harry smirked and replied, "Daphne, what is the charm Flitwick has been teaching of us late?"

As both girls sat there, somewhat surprised, Harry grinned.

" _Surely_ , they'd block that," said Hermione. "No. Wait. They won't expect it."

Daphne asked, "Will you be close enough to do it?"

"Yup," he replied. "I've practiced over long distances and... yes... it won't be distance that will be the factor."

"Even so," said Hermione. "You need back up plans."

"Which I demonstrated I had during the First Task," he replied.

"So, what are your back up plans?" she asked.

"I need to practice the Bubblehead charm and get hold of some Gillyweed," he replied.

"Gillyweed?" she asked.

Before Harry could reply, Daphne cut in first. "That should be your first backup. And, it's brilliant."

Turning to Hermione, Daphne said, "Gillyweed is a Mediterranean plant that grows on the edge of the sea. If you swallow some of it, it causes a temporary metamorphic transfiguration of your body, something along the lines of an animagus transformation. It causes you to grow gills for breathing underwater, transfigures your feet into long flippers and grows the webbing in your fingers right to your fingertips.

"It's very useful for exactly what Harry wants to use it for; swimming underwater for long periods of time. But, it's going to last for one hour exactly. There is no immediate antidote if you want to cancel the transfiguration early; and you'd have to take more, if you need to be down for longer, which would add another hour.

"However, because of the gills, you can only cast silently if you need to cast to defend yourself. As such, you need to learn to cast defensive spells, at least, silently."

"Wow!" said Hermione.

Harry nodded and said, "That's why I'll be going with Gillyweed as my first backup, as Daphne suggested, but practicing casting the Bubblehead charm silently for if I end up being down there longer than the hour."

Both girls nodded at learning of the simple concepts Harry would be providing.

"I had thought of just going with the Gillyweed, right off the bat," said Harry. "As anyone with magical power, even a squib, can use Gillyweed, it would be yet another way for me to show the organisers of these events to be idiots. But―"

"But, you've already done that enough, haven't you?" asked Hermione. "Plus if your first plan works, you'll have done that, too."

"Yeah, but that way is using a fourth year charm," he shrugged. "Gillyweed means a competitor didn't need a magical education, at all."

"Herbology," said Daphne.

"Got lucky and read a book," replied Harry. "Or, someone told them."

Daphne smirked and said, "The same could be said for your first option."

"Point," he smiled, while pretending to doff a hat to her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry had laid out his options to both his girls, both still demanded he practiced them. That led to even more time in the Come and Go Room.

For the first time, Hermione had called on the room to provide a large indoor swimming pool and the room had provided. Then she used an ordinary broom and had it weighted to drop into the deepest and furthermost end of the pool.

Once in place, she had Harry stand on the pool edge at the opposite end and attempt to summon it.

Surprising both girls the broom shot off the bottom, through the water and almost skewered him with the handle-tip as it shot out of the water only ten feet from him and right at him. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes, dodging at the last moment, it very well would have.

"Well, colour me _impressed_ , Lord Potter," said Daphne. "I confess to not believing it would work."

"But, he's going to need to practice improving his reflexes," said Hermione. "A bare fraction of a moment of not paying attention and he could end up with his Firebolt skewering him through his chest."

"Indeed," said Daphne.

That then led to practicing dodging. And, during that practice, it also proved more effort had to be made on getting his fitness up. Dodging was _hard work_.

After talking it over with Professor Flitwick, he told them about the Colourball charm; a charm that shot a coloured ball out of the wand tip that would fly true to what it was aimed at. And, if it connected, would leave a coloured dot about three inches in diameter on whatever it hit. The dot would disappear within an hour.

Over the next weeks, whenever they had time and they weren't otherwise using the room in it's 'gym' configuration, the girls would transfigure the Come and Go Room into an arena and 'hunt' Harry with the intent to tag him as often as possible; though, when he got tired, Harry would allow some of the dots to hit him. So, for incentive _not_ to allow the charms to connect, Daphne suggested to Hermione they start including Stinging hexes in with the dots.

Getting hit with a Stinging hex a couple times truly motivated Harry to move. However, he insisted he also be allowed to cast back the same. That led to more and more intricate arenas, complete with stone barricades and the like that could be hidden behind.

When he suggested they not always be the two girls against him Daphne immediately shut that down. "No, Harry," she said. "This is to aid _you_ in learning to dodge; not us. Besides, haven't you noticed you, on your own, is pretty much a match for the two of us, together?"

"Not quite," he grouched.

"Soon, though," said Hermione. "I don't think Daphne and I working together is soon going to be enough to keep up with you. We might have to invite Tracey to join us."

"If you invite Tracey, I'm inviting Neville," he firmly stated.

He thought he might have headed that idea off, but when both girls grinned he was instantly wary. "What?" he asked.

"What an absolutely brilliant idea," said Hermione. And the looks on the faces of both his girls had him mentally groaning.

"I thought this was for getting my reflexes up so I won't be skewered by my own Firebolt in the Second Task?"

"That's what it started as," nodded Hermione. "But, it's so much more, now."

Daphne asked, "If someone casts a curse at you, what is the best defence?"

Harry sighed and replied, "Not be there to be hit."

Again, both girls grinned. "Exactly," she said. "Which means, learning to effectively dodge when a curse is cast at you benefits us all. We may not have your power to continually cast offensively over and over again for as long as _you're_ able to, but it's within us all to be effective at dodging."

"Which is why you're so supportive of the idea of bringing the other Heirs in on this," he moped.

"Exactly," grinned Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	55. Second Task

_**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And with this chapter this story has become the longest I've written to date.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Five - Second Task**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Dumbledore now 'properly' hidden within the Department of Mysteries, with even the knowledge he was there by those who knew protected from being discovered and with the Aurors now unable to locate him, together with classes back up and running at Hogwarts and things moving apace, events of note began to taper off.

The Unspeakables were slowly dragging out of Dumbledore all the information the man had previously locked away in his mind by using the Truth Chair, small doses of Veritaserum in his food and the occasional Legilimency attack; just to ensure he knew that avoiding answering a question would lead to a massive headache and the truth coming out anyway. Their other method was also deceiving him into believing he was now with them for weeks, when it was days; then months, when it was weeks.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, the rest of the Heirs had been brought in to 'help' Harry train for the Second Task and were just as enthusiastic about it. They even made a mad game out of it. Two on one, became three on one, became three on two, four on two, _five_ on two.

Of course, it started with Harry doing almost all of the dodging until Tracey was brought in. Then he dragged in Neville to help him, which brought in both Susan and Hannah.

It helped that the obstacles were there the first time Neville was brought in, or the poor boy would have ended up looking like a polka-dot clown from all the coloured dots. They'd promised not to use stinging hexes on him until he managed to get used to it, but once he did there were as many yelps of sudden pain from the sandy-haired boy as there was from Harry.

Once the others discovered why Harry had first started this form of 'training' the others wanted to see him summon the broom, too.

While they were still in their training clothes and working in the gym, they stepped out, waited for Harry to change it and stepped back in again.

When he demonstrated the summoning charm on a broom that was just there and waiting, Harry was easily able to avoid getting skewered. He thought it was travelling as slow as a turtle and couldn't figure out why he was almost skewered with it the first time he tried this.

Wanting to summon something a second time, he simply cast, "Accio!" before he realised there was nothing there, thought of Hermione finding another broom and accidentally summoned her from the other end and into the pool about twenty feet in from where she was standing.

When she popped up she was spluttering and bellowed, " _Harrison James Potter!_ "

As he was standing there part horrified, part amazed and part amused he'd accidentally yanked his betrothed into the pool, he suddenly felt _himself_ yanked a good ten feet forward into the pool, too.

He had no idea she had her wand in her hand, but neither did she until she _silently_ cast the same charm right back at him.

It was less than thirty seconds before all seven of them were in the pool either laughing or yelling at one another.

What none of them knew was, when the Abbott girl was making a dash for the door to escape and got tagged by a summoning charm from Susan into the pool, both the charm and the girl just missed the stationed and disillusioned auror who was watching them, self-silenced and laughing her head off.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Unknown to the seven students, Harry's auror detail had never gone away. Since he'd returned to the school it had dropped to only one following him everywhere except within the Lords' Quarters. However, they were always there and always disillusioned and silenced at all other times.

They had also taken to following the seven into the Room of Requirement and were both stunned and gleeful the seven of them were working hard to get fit. They thought the colourball 'battles' were brilliant and had already sent off reports of it to the 'higher ups'. However, it took quite a bit of concentration on their part not to get hit by a wayward cast at those times.

The only time since Harry had re-entered the school a specifically tailing auror had made themselves known was during the confrontation with the Malfoy boy. However, that particular auror was not on the PPD - the Potter Protection Detail. He was one assigned to the castle and was later told that, when disillusioned in future, not cause himself to be seen. They did not want Lord Potter to know there were disillusioned aurors about more than he suspected.

When Nott had made his play on the aborted Hogsmeade weekend, the following auror was about to step in when Potter made his charge and made the point moot.

He was also the one who provided a pensieve memory of the event, which meant no one else's was asked for or required.

On that same day, a few hours later and when the Lord Nott had stormed into her office and demanded 'the Potter brat' be arrested and thrown in Azkaban, Madam Bones calmly told him she had only the hour earlier reviewed a certified pensieve memory of the event and would do no such thing.

"Lord Potter will not be charged, Lord Nott," she calmly stated. "However, your Heir most certainly _will_ be. He and his two friends set up and laid in wait an _ambush_. It was clearly premeditated and Lord Potter only injured your precious Heir _after_ he and his two friends injured Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass."

Before Nott could arc up again, she gave him a firm and very direct look and said, "Your Heir attacked and injured the magical ward of Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, who also happens to be the Lady Presumptive, through betrothal, of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter; and, further, also injured the Heiress Presumptive of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass, who happens to be the concubine of Lord Potter. I have asked Lords Potter, Black and Greengrass to let me handle dealing with your grandson. However, if you interfere in both my handling of the situation and the rightful charging of the boy, I will inform them all that you have decided to interfere.

"If I have to do that then you can expect those three to come after you. And, need I remind you, two of them are of the _Seven_. You'd best ensure your affairs are in order and your Will properly filed and ready before you do."

She gave that a moment to sink in as the man turned almost pasty white before she asked, "Now, Lord Nott, _are_ you interfering with my investigation?"

Nott stood there for a moment, before he spun about and fled. He'd call it, 'tactically retreated' or similar, but Amelia knew the man was wanting out of her office and away as quickly as he could; so, he fled.

As she heard him bark at one of her aurors to get out of his way as he practically ran out through the auror bullpen, she gave a snort of amusement and thought to herself, 'Potter might cause me some heartburn with making us look like idiots; but, his getting Fudge and his pet toad out of my hair so I can get on with my job, more than made up for it.'

Once Theodore Nott was revived from getting his testicles 'fixed', as was the Cowley boy's also damaged testicles, but not to the same amount, she was in the hospital informing them both they were being charged. Both were also moved, at that time, down to the DMLE-secure ward on her direct orders. McGruder was currently cooling his heels in one of her holding cells.

Nott had blustered and said, "My Lord will have me free in no time; you'll see!" he smugly said.

"He's already been in to see me," she smirked right back. "As far as he's concerned, _you're mine_. You went up against one of the Seven; one who is of and the person who reactivated and heads the Potter-Longbottom Alliance. But, not only that, you injured the magical ward of another of the Seven and the Heir Presumptive of a _third_ Noble House. I might consider your Lord to be an idiot, at times; but, he's not _that_ big an idiot.

"So, young Mister Nott; you should think yourself very lucky. If it wasn't for my aurors, who were very quick to be on the scene, Lord Potter would have killed you right where you lay. It took the quick words of one of my aurors, _begging_ for your life, that stayed Lord Potter's hand."

As Nott blanched, she thought, 'That's _two_ Notts I've made do that today.'

"So, Mister Nott," she said. "You are going to be a good little boy. You are going to answer the questions my aurors are going to put to you truthfully and in detail. If you do not, I shall be informing Lord Potter you did not wish to comply. Then I'll step out of his way. Got me?"

Nott was quick to nod back.

Parents or guardians of the other two boys had also demanded the release of their precious children. However, once she explained what the three had done and against whom, all of them shut up and immediately switched to politely asking her to personally handle the matter, begged her to talk Lords Potter, Black and Greengrass out of more physical action and asked to be let know when they could collect their boys to take them home.

With no 'bought' Minister or dumpy, sneering Senior Undersecretary to harass her, her job was both much easier and a lot less stressful and aggravating.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It wasn't long before Harry was contacted by Sirius via mirror and informed Black Manor, now (temporarily) renamed the Kennel, was complete right on schedule and right on budget. And he'd moved in, practically ordering Moony to move in with him.

"I told him it was much too big a place for me to be there on my own, so he agreed," explained Sirius. "So, I now need to tell you the floo address and password."

"Let me guess," said Harry. "The address is 'The Kennel' and the password is "Woof Woof'?"

Sirius pouted and said, "The first part's right but the password is, 'Hey, sex god'."

Harry broke up laughing, before he calmed down and said, "I can just see it now. Hermione activates the floo in the Doghouse and yells into the fireplace, ' _Hey, sex god_ ' right in front of her father." And cracked up laughing again.

"Oh!" said a sheepish Sirius. "Oops! I'd better change it."

That had Harry rolling about on the sofa in the apartment, laughing himself to tears.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Black Manor, Sirius walked into the library cum sitting room with a grin on his face and holding the mirror in his off hand.

Moony, who was sitting and reading a book, looked up and saw the expression on his friend's face. " _No_! He fell for it?"

Sirius chuckled and said, "Yep."

That had Moony laugh. "What was his reaction?"

"The same as yours," replied Sirius. "But, he also said, 'I can imagine the reaction on her father's face when he sees his daughter activating the floo and yelling "Hey, sex god" into the fireplace'."

That had Moony lose it to laughter. Which then had Sirius also collapse into a chair and laugh his head off.

"He's right, you know!" laughed Moony. "If you're lucky, Wendell would only pull out his surgical knives and come after you. If not, he'd come wielding a shotgun."

"Oww!" laughed Sirius. "Don't say that first one, ever again. My boys have already crawled up back inside!"

Finally getting himself under control, Moony asked, "When are you going to tell him the _real_ password?"

"Tomorrow," replied Sirius, wiping his eyes clear of laugh tears. "I don't want it to be too much longer than that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Saturday before the upcoming Wizengamot session, the Alliance met. With Lady Marchbanks as Headmistress, she had no hesitation in allowing the Heirs to attend under 'family business' provisions.

She even mentioned that a couple of other Alliances were also, apparently, meeting either that day or the next, Sunday. And their Heirs and/or family members were attending those meetings under the auspices of 'family business'. So, the Heirs had no reason to find counter arguments to how they were receiving special privileges due to Marchbanks being a member of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance.

The main item of business was the discussion and determination of who the Alliance would support as Minister. Ogden immediately opted out, claiming his Chief Warlock position was a conflict of interest. No one gainsaid him, as each member was entitled to their opinion without rancour.

The meeting was much shorter than the previous due to there only being a month since the last. And the Heirs, after spending time with family, returned to the castle well before dinner.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After three weeks the Unspeakables believed they had convinced Dumbledore he'd been with them for almost five months.

For the Second Task of the 'Tri-Wiz' they gave him a bunch of made-up results, claiming they gave him the information as a reward for being co-operative. Harry had 'rescued' his beloved Firebolt from the bottom of the lake and come in third, but placed last due to his demand to only be awarded a single point by each judge.

However, it was as the 'made-up' time neared the Third Task, Dumbledore was pushing for more and more information regarding that particular Task above anything else.

Croaker had asked, "Why is the result of the Third Task so important to you, Albus? It is, after all, only a competition."

The old man had immediately closed up and went into this huge monologue - for that was all it really was - about how the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a great opportunity for the three leading European schools of magic to come together in fellowship. In other words, the old man had realised the Truth Chair would only cause him to glow red if he lied; not if he avoided the question.

He'd figured that out in their real third session, not the sixth session he thought it was. Croaker let him get away with it as, by the old man not directly answering, he was informing them the Third Task was, in fact, important.

That led Croaker to approaching the subject most carefully. With the aid of psychologists and mind-healers they formulated a plan on how to deal with it, as the Third Task was clearly of major interest to the old man.

At least, that was what Croaker thought was going on. He would soon discover just how effectively Dumbledore had misled him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While, truthfully, the _Second_ Task was fast approaching, so too was the February Wizengamot session.

At Hermione's request, Sirius contacted her father and told him of the session and that there would be an earlier sitting of the Wizengamot in judicial review. They would be sitting to hear the cases of Algernon Rosier and Augusta Longbottom.

At the same time he told both Granger parents that the attackers of Hermione on the Hogsmeade weekend - Nott, Cowley and McGruber - had all chosen to quit Hogwarts and finish their schooling elsewhere. That was Durmstrang.

"Isn't that one of the schools that is taking part in that infernal Tournament?" asked Monica.

"Yes, but the three are not permitted to attend," replied Sirius. "Their Highmaster, Karkaroff, forbid it. No one had to lean on him about it, either."

So, on the morning of the sessions, Sirius flooed to the Granger residence, picked up Wendell and flooed them to the Ministry atrium. Not to 'offend' wizarding sensibilities, Wendell wore a robe and carried a spare wand - though he could not use it - for the wand-weighing security station.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts, permission for Harry to attend was given well in advance. Though, it would be fairer to say, that it was officially recognised he'd be attending as part of his duties as an invested Lord, than he was permitted. He did not actually need permission.

The girls, however, were not permitted to go watch as they had classes to attend. Though, again, if Lord Greengrass had demanded the presence of his daughter as Heiress Presumptive to watch in order for her to learn how the Wizengamot worked, she would be allowed. He did not ask, though; and Harry wouldn't push it, because he didn't feel it was his place to do so.

"But, Daddy's going to be there," Hermione grumped.

"Yep," said Harry. "But, do you want everyone to know that your father, who everyone knows is supposed to be a muggle because of your known heritage, is also in the chamber?"

Hermione immediately sighed and said, "You're right. Sorry."

"Don't apologise for it," he said. "You've done nothing wrong and it's completely understandable."

Harry headed for the Ministry atrium by way of Lady Marchbanks's Headmistress's office and flooing over from there with her.

After arriving via floo, first, he was quick to save her the effort of vanishing the soot off herself by doing it first. Then immediately offered his left elbow for her, knowing she used her cane in her left hand.

She gave a little chuckle and immediately accepted the elbow by laying her right hand on his horizontally held left forearm. "Such a gentleman," she said, as the two slowly made their way down the length of the atrium towards the security gate.

Many they passed hesitated and gave them both a slight nod of acknowledgement.

They'd only managed to go about twenty feet before Harry noticed a team of aurors had subtly formed a box around them as they walked. And he only noticed that because they'd _also_ slowed their pace down to match that of the unusual couple.

He gave a little sigh of annoyance about it, which had Lady Marchbanks give a little chuckle back and gently pat his forearm with her fingers in a 'There-there' kind of way. She clearly knew why he'd sighed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After passing through the checkpoint without having their wands weighed - the aurors were exempt and both Harry and Lady Marchbanks were recognised Wizengamot members - the now six made their way to a lift. When one arrived, the aurors immediately commandeered it and the six rode down to Level Nine, where the Wizengamot chamber was located.

Passing through to the chamber, Harry stayed with Marchbanks until her saw her safely within. Then, noticing Wendell in the visitors tiers with only a couple of journalists for company, he made his way up the stairs to sit alongside him for a moment.

"Wendell," he smiled. Quietly, he asked, "Have you been told, yet, about what happened to those idiots who dared attack Hermione?"

"Yes," the man smiled. "They... willingly... left Hogwarts and are seeking an education elsewhere."

"Mmm," smirked Harry. "Word was made clear to them that going back to Hogwarts would very likely see them immediately expelled again, if they were lucky. If they were unlucky, they would consider their lives forfeit."

Wendell smiled and asked, "You threatened them?"

" _Threatened_?" smirked Harry, while also trying to act innocent. "I would never do such a thing. I merely asked Mister Nott, the ringleader on their side of that little fracas, which curse he would prefer to be executed with; and explained why such a thing would happen."

Looking more fully at his future father-in-bond, he asked, "You don't think he took that to mean I was actually going to _kill_ him, do you?"

Wendell chuckled and said, "You're a good boy, Harry. Now, I think you better go join your peers before the trials are called."

Harry gave a nod and descended from the visitors' gallery before crossing the floor and exiting through the door to the Wizengamot antechamber.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After going into the antechamber and meeting up with Sirius, Frank, Samuel and some of the others - stopping for a quick chat with each - the Wizengamot were called to take their seats. Harry sat between Sirius and Frank.

As they sat, he leaned to Frank and asked, "I didn't ask him, but why did you not want Neville here?"

"He _is_ here," replied Frank. "He was escorted by aurors and is in the witness's isolation rooms with Alice."

"Ah!" said a surprised Harry. "I should have thought and come with him."

" _That_ would not have been proper, Lord Potter," he said right back. "It could have been perceived as you interfering with a witness."

Harry nodded, understanding.

When the session came to order, Miles Ogden banged his gavel and called for the accused. They were starting with Algernon Rosier.

Frank immediately stood, stated he would be a witness and was recusing himself and headed for the witness isolation rooms.

As they were all settling down, Rosier was brought in.

As Madam Bones had already informed those who needed to know, Rosier immediately admitted guilt to the charges he claimed he would, but not the charges he claimed he wouldn't due to 'extenuating circumstances'.

Though he was pureblood he asked to take Veritaserum, just as Sirius did for his own trial, with it being allowed. That the charges were in relation to actions against a then Heir Apparent of one of the Seven is what got it through.

Of course, the court case was a foregone conclusion; guilty where he pleaded guilty and not guilty where he pleaded not guilty. However, the sentencing was not.

After the silencing wards went up to block sound from the tiers being heard outside them, Ogden said, "Right. What do we do with him?"

"He is clearly remorseful of his actions," said one of the Neutrals. "He pleaded and admitted guilt where it was warranted and accepts he placed the young Heir Apparent of the House in jeopardy. I urge leniency."

As the discussion went on, Harry asked for and got the call. "The Heir Apparent you're referring to has a name; Neville Longbottom. Mister Rosier deliberately placed his life at great risk on both occasions. I also remind you that, at the time, he was also considered the _last_ of the line of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Should anything have happened to young Neville, we may have lost one of the Seven. That is a travesty that cannot _ever_ be allowed, _or excused_.

"His actions _demand_ jail time, even _if_ he has later admitted guilt and shown remorse. He did not do such _until_ he was called on it. If he was truly remorseful, he would have come forward on his own long before now.

"I suggest five years minimum security at a minimum. I, for one, will countenance no less. This body must show it takes its responsibility to the security of the realm, most gravely."

Harry received a fair bit of approbation for that call.

"Five is insufficient," stated another. "I would consider five would be the minimum for only _once_ exercising such poor judgement. I call for ten, but acknowledge the call for minimum security."

In the end, Rosier was sentenced to seven years minimum security incarceration in Azkaban. When the sentence was 'read' it was obvious he expected such. He just nodded and waited to be taken away.

Because the case did not take long, Augusta Longbottom was brought in almost as soon as Rosier was led out.

As soon as Harry saw her, he was pissed. The bitch was not just wearing expensive and well-tailored witches' robes, she had the audacity to wear robes that reflected she was the Regent of Longbottom. A position for which she knew she'd been stripped.

Ogden saw it and snarled. Quite a few others were unhappy seeing it, too.

As soon as she was sat in the defendant's chair and the chains bound her, he said, "Aurors. Missus Longbottom wears the crest of Longbottom, signifying her being the _Regent_ of Longbottom. We all know it not to be true. Remove it, at once!"

When 'Rosier' - Harry still refused to acknowledge her by her married name - tried to protest, the auror ignored her and tried to vanish it. When it couldn't be vanished, he _cut_ it out. It left a large hole in the breast of her outer robes, but no one cared.

Once it was gone, the auror stepped away again, but only as far as two paces behind her and with his wand drawn.

When the charges were read, Harry thought she might have already 'gauged' the members' reactions and decided to plead guilty. However, she stuck to her wand and, in an arrogant manner, pleaded not guilty. Harry was both pleased she didn't - as it meant the punishment would be harsher - and annoyed she _still_ didn't acknowledge she'd done something wrong.

The case proceeded apace and, finally, they were done.

Again, up went the privacy ward. There were quite a few Lords and Ladies, the dark families, who wanted to toss her into Azkaban and throw away the key. However, there was a significantly large block who believed she could not be held accountable for the actions of her brother.

The final result was six months - three for each count - in Azkaban minimum security for failing to alert the DMLE to the deliberate endangerment of the Heir Apparent of a Noble and Most Ancient House by her brother, two counts.

She was firmly told it was not her decision to make or take. And that, just because she was regent of the House at the time, was irrelevant.

She was led out stunned silent in shock, clearly in disbelief they'd actually imprison her for it.

As soon as she was gone from the chamber, Ogden called for a thirty minute recess and reminded everyone they'd be electing a new Minister as the first order of business once they met in general session.

Harry immediately scarpered towards the visitors' gallery in order not to be waylaid by those who 'wanted to know his views on certain matters' or wanted to 'congratulate him for his rhetoric in the first case'; he never spoke one way or the other for the second.

Sirius followed him over, after blocking those who immediately tried to chase after him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Up in the gallery, Harry plonked himself down on the seat next to Wendell and said, " _Phew_! I'm glad _that's_ over."

He thought he might have seen Frank there, but he'd obviously chosen to go directly into the antechamber to speak with members. Harry also should have gone to the antechamber, but chose to spend a bit of time with Wendell.

With the election of the new Minister coming up as the first order of business, Harry didn't want anyone trying to either plead for his vote or get a sense of which way he _would_ vote. Plus, he'd rather use the time to speak with one of the two men who had become his 'father figures'; and the other had chosen to sit on his other side, anyway. Sirius had _also_ decided not to get involved in the last-minute vote pleading.

"That was... interesting," said Wendell. "Thank you for recommending I come and watch it."

Harry nodded and said, "If it wasn't because of the major divide between light and dark Houses, I'd call it too many chefs in the kitchen. However, it surprisingly works.

"Besides, the cases, while relating to the same matter, also dealt with matters pertaining to a Noble and Most Ancient House. No one was going to be missing that. Especially, when the second case was relating to a woman who was once Lady of the House and, lately, the Regent. She also held the post of Chief Adjudicator right up until the last session, right before Christmas; and was slated to become either the Next Chief Witch or Minister.

"There are many who take great delight in cutting down one of the 'tall poppies'; and Augusta Longbottom was one of the tallest. A real political powerhouse."

Wendell nodded and said, "What's next?"

"The boring part," sighed Harry. "First up, we're all called back to sit in general legislative session. The first order of business is the election of the new Minister. After that, we'll see."

"Any ideas on who that might be?" he asked.

"My money's on either our man, Tyler Stebbins, or Lord Gabriel Brunt," replied Harry. "At first we were going to support Lady Jacinta Cauldwell, but we changed our mind at the last minute when we realised she'd not get the votes. Brunt's a Neutral and doesn't belong to any alliance. All the formal Alliances, including ours, have courted him; but he's refused every one. He has a lot of respect among the members, just for that."

Sirius said, "My money's on Brunt, too. I don't think Stebbins has a chance, because many see him as a Ministry flunky and in your and Frank's pocket, Harry."

Harry gave a grunt of annoyed amusement. "He is and he isn't. Yes, he's a member of the Alliance, but he's always been true in putting his responsibilities above the Alliance, every time. And, neither Frank nor I can be annoyed at him about that, as we both know we'd be the same."

When the members were again called to session, both Harry and Sirius quickly excused themselves and returned to the tiers and their seats.

As soon as the session was called to order, Ogden banged his gavel to start and, as promised, called for the vote of Minister. None were allowed to speak as the time for that was past. If there was no clear winner, only then would they be allowed to speak.

However, it was not required. Lord Gabriel Brunt of the Noble and Elder House of Brunt won on the first round. The Elder House of Brunt was one of those who's nobility came from the muggle world when a son of a Marquessate turned out to be a wizard. It was the same path Harry was investigating to see if Finch-Fletchley could become a new Noble House.

Amelia immediately swore him in and Ogden asked him to take his seat in the Minister's chair. As he approached it, the members all stood and applauded him in congratulations.

As soon as he sat, the members followed suit. Then Ogden, as per tradition, asked him to give a few remarks.

Of course, Brunt stood and did just that, after withdrawing a small set of slips of parchment from an inner robe pocket.

'He was prepared for this,' thought Harry, as soon as he saw the man pull out the slips. 'Good. We might not have elected another daft moron, after all.'

Then followed about two hours of matters so riveting in Harry's interest he could have found more pleasure in watching grass grow or paint dry.

As soon as the 'normal' work of the Wizengamot commenced, Sirius pulled a book out of a pocket, sat back and began to read it.

The mongrel, in Harry's opinion, just smirked at Harry on and off for the next ten minutes before he pulled a second book out of the same pocket and handed it to his godson.

The look on Harry's face made Sirius have to smother a chuckle.

When Harry looked over to a reseated Frank Longbottom, he could see the man had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out and folded so it was easier to handle while he was reading articles.

Harry sat back and started to read the book. However, as soon as he opened it and began to read, he realised it was a book titled, ' _How to Woo your Witch (In Ten Easy Steps)_ '.

When he, shocked, turned to look at his godfather, he realised the man had up a localised silencing bubble and was laughing at him.

'Laugh it up, chuckles,' he venomously thought. 'Payback is a female boarhound'.

Then, as he had nothing else to do bar read the book Sirius had given him, began to plot his revenge while pretending to read and pay attention to some idiot prattle on about ensuring quality in potion ingredients.

'Really,' he mentally scoffed. 'There's been a decent set of laws in place about that for more than three hundred years, dutifully updated when and where necessary. Why, the hell, did this idiot want to revisit it?'

After a further ten minutes of the man's waffle he realised why. He sold commercial quantity potions ingredients and had quite a few shipments determined to be of too low a grade to be allowed to sell. Now he wanted the law changed to put the onus on the Apothecary to make that determination, rather than the Ministry's inspectors; and was claiming it would be an excellent way to save money.

As the Bill was only the first reading, Harry would hold off commenting on it. He'd do his research and 'out' the fool in the _Prophet_ in the week leading up to when the Bill would be read for the second time and voted upon.

That meant he didn't have to listen to any more of the dribble until the next item of business was raised.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the session was called to conclusion just before lunch, Harry was glad to get away.

He went and saw Wendell, told him that if he ever needed to speak directly to Hermione he could by asking Sirius if he could borrow Sirius's communication mirror and returned to the tiers to escort Lady Marchbanks back to Hogwarts.

As they were walking from the elevator lobby on the atrium level back to the floos he asked her of her thoughts on the meeting.

"Actually, Lord Potter," she began. "For a lot of it I was watching the interplay between you and your reprobate of a godfather. It was most amusing."

Harry just cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"What was so funny about that book our Lord Black gave you?" she asked.

Harry sighed and drew the book from his pocket. Sirius had told him to keep it.

When he showed it to her, she hesitated only a moment before letting forth a great cackle of glee. When she calmed down again, she said, "Now I understand." And handed it back to him.

Accepting it back, he firmly stated, "Revenge, shall be mine!"

Again, she cackled as she again took his arm as he escorted her to the floos.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After returning to the school via Marchbanks's office, Harry returned to the Lords' Quarters to shuck his Wizengamot robes and change into school robes.

Checking the time he realised Hermione had not yet returned from Herbology to clean up before lunch and had no idea where Daphne would be, but suspected she'd be along soon.

Right as he was thinking that, Hermione entered. As she crossed the room heading for her door, she quickly said, "Give me a few minutes, I stink of dragon dung." And was gone within.

"Well, hello to you, too," he quietly said, standing in the middle of the room and looking to her door.

"Talking to yourself, Potter?" asked Daphne's voice from behind.

Spinning around he saw his concubine bonded standing in the doorway and smirking at him.

So, with no other comeback available to him right at that moment, he just blew her a raspberry.

As she laughed and walked in he said, "Hermione hurried past, complaining of the smell of dragon dung and didn't even stop to say hello."

"I gathered," she replied. "Shall we wait for her, then?"

"Of course," he nodded.

As Daphne asked Betsy to change out her books for the afternoon class, Harry did the same with Dobby. Then Daphne asked Betsy to do the same for Hermione, just as she came back out.

"Ready," she declared, retrieving her satchel where Betsy had just returned it. "Thank you, Betsy," she called out as she was checking through it.

Harry and Hermione only had to worry about Potions, while Daphne had to add her Charms text for the final class, which neither of the other two had to worry about as they had Astronomy that night.

Harry already knew it was going to be a long day for him. He'd try and catch a nap that evening and have Dobby wake him in plenty of time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the three Potters headed for the Great Hall, Hermione asked, "So, how did it go?"

He knew what she meant - the trials.

He replied, "Algernon Rosier got seven years, minimum security; Augusta Longbottom got six months, minimum security. Even once the verdict was read out, it was apparent she didn't believe it."

"She will have, by now," said Daphne. "The DMLE would not have mucked about getting her to Azkaban."

"Mmm..." he muttered. "That's why I'm kind of avoiding Neville, at the moment."

Daphne asked, "Do you believe Heir Longbottom will blame you for what has befallen his grandmother?"

Harry was a long moment replying before he said, "Somewhat; yes."

"He does not," she immediately and firmly said.

"Oh, Harry," said an understanding Hermione. "Neville doesn't blame you for _any_ of this. He _knows_ what his 'Uncle Algie' and 'Gran' did, or didn't do, is what's led to this. He knows they're responsible for their own actions."

As it turned out, Frank _had_ immediately informed his son of the results of the trial between the judiciary and legislative sessions; and Neville in no way held Harry responsible for any of it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an interrupted sleep, where he managed to get a longer sleep before heading to Astronomy, Harry was up early as was his usual habit on a Wednesday morning.

Today marked one week before the Second Task and Hermione was determined they would ramp up their training for it.

So, immediately after breakfast, she, Harry and Neville - who'd offered to come and help - headed for the Room of Requirement to do some light training and practicing of the Summoning and other charms Harry might have to use in the Task.

Since he'd received his own wand, Neville had worked hard to rein back on his excessive use of magical power when casting. With the help of his father and mother he'd managed it in time to rejoin his classmates at the beginning of January at Hogwarts.

However, that did not mean he was no longer able to apply that prodigious amount of power when he wanted to. He used that just that morning during training, when he had a go at summoning the broom from off the bottom of the pool.

Like Harry, he was more than capable of the feat. But, unlike Harry, he had to quickly dive out of the way when the broom shot out of the water and directly at him. He might have had Harry's power, but not his reflexes.

" _Damn!_ " he exclaimed, picking himself up off the pool edge while the broom clattered to the floor after hitting the wall well behind him.

Harry snickered in amusement. "Without all that dodging training we've been doing," he said, "It just might have got you."

Back on his feet and 'dusting' himself off, Neville said, "Yeah, it was close."

Walking back towards them from around the other end of the pool, Hermione said, "Well, I think you've got and practiced everything you need for the Second Task. And we've got about an hour before Daphne, Hannah and Susan are out of their classes before morning tea. Do you want to make a start on preparing for the Third Task?"

Harry grinned and said, "I think that one's going to be even easier than the first two Tasks."

Joining the two boys, she asked, "Oh? What is it?"

"It's a hedge maze, believe it or not," he replied. "The winner of the Tournament will be the first person to find the Tri-Wizard Cup, located somewhere in it. As such, even if you have the lowest number of points, you can still win by finding it first."

Neville frowned and asked, "Then what's the reason for the points?"

"The first to enter the maze will be the competitor with the highest points. After the first person enters, the next to enter will be the person in second place," he explained. "How long after the leader they get to enter depends on how many points behind that person they are. Then third and then fourth."

Neville thought about it and asked, "If you only earned... what... five points for the First Task, won't that put you so far back you'll have little chance of winning?"

Harry smirked even more and said, "You forget, Neville. It is not my intent to _win_ the damned thing."

"Language," muttered Hermione.

Harry thought it was a vast improvement, as she both didn't stridently exclaim it, or tell him off even further for it. So, he let her get away with it.

"I don't know why they marked you so low, anyway," said Neville. "You completed the First Task as per the rules. As you said, there was no time limit or any _other_ limit, when it comes to that, other than completing the Task by collecting that gold egg. You did that."

"Because I _told_ them to only award me one point each," he replied. "I wanted it perfectly clear I had no intention of winning and I _really_ didn't want to even be there."

"So, the Third Task is a hedge maze," said Hermione, trying to get the discussion back on track.

"Yes," said Harry. "They'll be putting in a whole range of dangerous creatures, as well; which are there to test the ingenuity and skills of the champions while they try to find the Cup."

"So, you need to practice combat casting," she said. "Which you've been doing with the Colourball charms and Stinging hexes training we've been doing."

He grinned at her with that 'I know something you don't know' expression she'd come to know.

With a sigh, she asked, "What am I missing?"

"The only rules for the Third Task are that I must enter the maze and then find the Cup. That's it," he replied. "Now, _think_ about it."

Both other teens couldn't figure it out. And weren't happy when he wouldn't tell them what he'd already figured out for himself.

He said, "If, by then, you haven't already figured it out for yourselves, I'll tell you what you're missing before the Third Task starts."

"Can you _at least_ give us a hint?" begged Neville.

Harry thought about it for few moments before he said, "The rules state I must _enter_ the maze. They do not state I must _stay_ in the maze until one of us finds the Cup."

"You intend to walk in and walk back out again?" asked Hermione.

Harry chuckled and replied, "No. But, you have your clue."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day of the Second Task dawned with slightly overcast skies. Harry had no problem with that, as it meant there'd be minimal glare off the water as he was summoning his broom.

The previous late afternoon, both 'visiting' schools representatives returned to Hogwarts in readiness of the event. However, instead of the approximate two dozen students from each school, they only returned with seven each. Plus, instead of arriving in a flying horse carriage and a recovered sunken tri-masted galleon, they arrived by way of portkey via the Ministry of Magic International Portkey Station; and then appeared in the middle of the entrance hall of the castle in each group five minutes apart.

Again, both schools sat in their own groups, together at Ravenclaw for the Beauxbatons and at Slytherin for the Durmstrangs; for both the evening meal the night before and breakfast that morning.

Harry was not surprised when, that same evening, Professor Babbling came to him and asked him to hand over his Firebolt. Then informed him it would be that 'which he'd miss the most' for the Task the next day.

'As if I didn't already know,' he thought.

At 9.00am the four champions were escorted out of the Great Hall by Karkaroff, Maxime, Deputy Headmaster Goodstone and Marchbanks. Again, Harry offered his arm to the good Lady Headmistress, which she again gladly accepted.

Yet again, Harry was surrounded by aurors; but, this time, they also encompassed the whole party.

As they slowly made their way down to the edge of the lake - where had been set up a large set of tribune seating, plus a judges table sitting on a small stage that extended out into the water - Harry quietly asked Marchbanks, "Why decide to take the walk? As Headmistress you could always either apparate or create your own portkey to take you there."

She smiled back and said, "Perhaps I enjoy the walk, Lord Potter."

With his own smile he said, "Perhaps you forgot you could do that, Headmistress."

That got a laugh out of her.

"No, dear boy," she said. "At my age, any chance I get to take a walk on a nice, clear day... especially in the company of one so charming... I'm going to take."

"Flatterer," he quietly accused.

That earned him another laugh. But, also with one of those light taps on his arm that he now recognised as showing she was pleased with him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the four waited on the stage that also acted as a jetty of sorts and the judges took their seats at the table, the students and other guests, streaming in through the gates, were walking down to take seats in the tribunes.

As the time of the start of the Task approached, 9.30am, Bagman walked over to them and had them gather around.

"All set, are you, Champions?" he asked, also looking at Harry.

"What're you looking at _me_ for?" he asked, right back. "I'm the unwilling entrant, remember? Ask them." And gestured to the other three.

Bagman allowed his expression to show slight irritation before he decided to ignore Harry and asked the others, "All set, are we? Have your plans on how you're going to undertake the challenge, prepared?"

As the other three acknowledged him and replied they did, Harry just backed off a little.

Again, Bagman appeared annoyed by the attitude Harry was displaying.

"Alright," he said, a little louder. "Good luck, Cha- err... _all_." Then turned away and practically stomped back to the judges table.

From what Harry could observe before he stomped off, he'd asked them similar.

Meanwhile, Diggory asked him, "And what's _your_ plan, Harry?"

When Harry turned back it was to see the other three all removing their outer robes and showing clothing made for swimming underneath.

He gave a little snort of amusement.

"Well, I'm not getting in the _water_ , that's for sure," he replied.

Confused, Diggory asked, "Then how do you plan on completing the Task?"

"I'm a _wizard_ , Cedric," he replied. "I think I'll complete it by being a wizard. Who _ever_ came up with the idea―"

Just then he was cut off by Bagman casting a Sonorus and making the introductory announcements. While he did so, Diggory sighed and returned to the other two.

Once everyone was ready and the Task and rules for it made public, Bagman let off a Cannonblast charm signifying the start of the event.

Everyone was watching Harry by then, as he did not disrobe like the others.

Once the other three dived in, after casting initial charms upon themselves, Harry just shook his head as all three disappeared under water.

He gave it a moment before he turned about and looked back at the stands. Of course, by then all eyes were focussed on him.

Drawing his wand he cast his own Sonorus and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, once again I find myself witnessing just how quickly witches and wizards can demonstrate how daft and moronic they can be.

"What you have come to witness; or, rather, what the organisers of this event planned for you to come and witness; was for three Champions to dive into the lake and go and rescue _hostages_. That is, rescue people from an enchanted sleep being guarded over by an underwater village of merfolk.

"Now, because the organisers of this event didn't think it through, they did not arrange for viewing screens or similar to be erected so you can see what was happening underwater. Instead, their whole plan was for you to sit in those seats, watch three people enter the water and then... nothing. Nothing, that is, until almost an hour later, where you got to stare at nothing much more than the lake, until those same three people popped their heads up from under the water and bring three others back to the shore.

" _Wow!_ How absolutely _riveting_ entertainment that would have been for you... _Not!_

"So, to make up for that... let's say... less than entertaining spectacle, let's do something where you can actually see it happen.

"You see, I consider myself a wizard. So, instead of being like a muggle and going and _getting_ my broom - my 'what I'll miss the most' - I'll think like a wizard, instead.

"It's February, for Merlin's sake! If I can get out of going into the water, just to appease some idiot who couldn't think things through, I'm going to take it.

Cancelling the Sonorus, Harry could hear laughter coming from the stands. However, Bagman was looking at him as if he'd just kicked his pet crup to death.

Turning to face the water, he cast, " _Accio my Firebolt!_ "

The immediate attempt by his wand to shot forward out of his hand was all he needed to know the charm was working.

With his left foot braced forward and now having to hold onto his wand with both hands, Harry pulled back... hard... while also pumping a lot of magic into the continued charm. Summoning the broom from the pool in the Come and Go Room wasn't this hard. However, he had nowhere near the distance or depth to overcome, either. _(1)_

After a good five seconds, people were starting to snicker. By the ten second mark, there were even a few catcalls.

However, when the broom suddenly shot out of the water about thirty feet away and shot straight at him, there were gasps. Because of the pull, when the broom cleared the water the resistance to the charm dramatically tapered right off. It almost caused him to fall back onto his arse.

However, his reflexes were also even faster than they were before. He was able to both stop himself from falling over and catch the broom as it was about to pass over his head.

Staggering from the transferred energy of the impetus of the broom into his arm, Harry was still able to hold onto it without allowing it to slip through his fingers or pull him off his feet.

That's when he heard the exclamations and gasps of surprise and shock from the audience.

Once he was centred and balanced on both feet and not in danger of falling over, he stripped the remains of a thin but snapped rope off the foot pegs - clearly, whatever was stopping it from simply floating to the surface was tied to the broom by the rope. Then he gave it a quick once-over by eye before walking over to the judges' table with it.

The expressions on the faces of the judges almost had him laughing right in their faces.

Bagman, sitting on the end was blushing in embarrassment; as was the new Director of International Magical Cooperation, Hamilton Snodway. But where Bagman was looking at him in embarrassed irritation, Snodway was trying everything to _not_ look at him. Marchbanks was cackling away in clear amusement. Karkaroff was scowling and also not looking at him. And Maxime just gave him a wry look and a small sad smile.

Quietly, but firmly, he said to them all, "The Task was that I recover my 'what I'd miss the most' from the bottom of the lake; not that I enter the water. I believe I have completed my Task. Please remember to award me no more than one point each."

"Of _course_ , Lord Potter!" laughed Marchbanks.

Without another word but a slight head bob and smile to Marchbanks, he turned around and walked back out onto the stage.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

(1) _\- In canon, the distance Harry had to summon his broom from his room for the First Task was a significantly greater distance that where he summoned it from, this time; for those who doubted it could be done and still remain 'canon'.  
_


	56. Fleur's Trouble and Dumbledore Cracks

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Fair warning - There is a MAJOR torture scene at the end of this chapter; though, similar to the previous one, it is not very descriptive. It is the last section. This will be the last of it._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Six - Dumbledore Cracks**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Recasting the Sonorus once he was back on the stage, Harry said, "Now, as you could see, my first idea worked and I have completed my Task. However, the Task is supposed to take the better part of an hour.

"From that, I surmise we won't be seeing the true competitors for a while. So, I'm going to give you a class, just so you won't be bored while you wait. I also remind you that, while _I_ have completed my Task, the Task is still on. So, please don't interfere.

"Now, while the Fourth Year charm... the Summoning charm... worked for me, the Task organisers could always have actually thought things through and blocked that charm from working, just as they did in the First Task against trying to summon the egg. So, I had backup plans.

"If the Summoning charm had not worked for me, then I'd have looked like an idiot. However, I would have still had to complete the Task.

"So, my next trick would have been..." And he pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket and held it up. "... _Gillyweed!_ "

He held it up for a few seconds, showing it around before lowering it, and said, "Now, Gillyweed is a most unusual plant, as most magical plants are. It grows on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea, most prevalently around the southern tip of Italy and around the island of Sicily.

"How is it relevant, you may ask? Simple. When you swallow a decent sized mouthful of it and you're a magical, within only a few moments it will cause you to grow gills, your feet to elongate into flippers and the webbing between your fingers to grow to the fingertips. It allows you to swim underwater as if you were born to _live_ underwater. It requires no wand, it requires no spell or enchantment to be cast and even squibs can use it.

"It is claimed Gillyweed should last you an hour of transfigured time. That is true... _if_ the Gillyweed is picked and immediately used. However, even with preservation or stasis charms, it will more likely last about fifty to fifty-five minutes. Now, _how_ long was this Task supposed to last, I ask you?

"And, _why_ is this important? Simple. It means even a _squib_ could have competed in this event. No magical education is, or was, required. And that means this Task was _not_ a Task that would challenge the skills of an of-age witch or wizard.

"Yet again, I confess I find myself most disappointed in the organisers of these events."

Harry quickly checked his watch and discovered they still had about forty five minutes to go.

"Well, forty-five minutes left. I wonder―"

Just then he heard a lot of shouts come from the stands. He saw people suddenly shoot to their feet and a few point out onto the lake.

Spinning around to see for himself, he saw a body floating on the surface.

Spinning back to face the judges, still with his Sonorous running, he bellowed, " _Get_ Healer Robinson down here, _now_!"

Not waiting for anyone to respond, he wrist-flicked his wand into his wand holster, jammed his broom up under his legs, mounted it and took off as fast as he could.

Nearing the body, he could see by the silver hair it was Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons' Champion, floating face-down in the water.

Coming to a halt a few feet above her and off to one side, he drew his wand again and levitated her up and out of the water. When she up about four feet, he one-handed drove the broom under her waist and allowed it to push forward until she was hard up against his groin.

He cancelled the levitation charm, causing her to drop and bend in half over the handle and, leaning over her, grabbed the handle on the other side of her. Then powered back to the stage as quickly as he could.

As he approached, he could see Healer Robinson running out onto the stage to meet him.

He'd not even had a chance to stop properly before the medi-wizard had his arms under her armpits and was dragging her off the broom and flipping her as he did so, almost causing Harry to fall off in the process.

Jumping off anyway, Harry practically tossed his broom away and moved to help. He could see she was severely scratched all over, with a large parallel couple on her left cheek. He suspected grindylows were the cause.

As grindylow claws didn't contain poison, only possible infections, he distractedly thought she wouldn't scar from the scratches.

"She has water in her lungs," muttered Robinson. A quick spell and the water was ripped out of her lungs through her mouth.

Thankfully, as the last of the lake water was pulled out, she gave a cough. Just one.

"Thank Merlin," muttered the medi-wizard.

"We need to get her warm; _fast_ ," said Harry. "She's Veela. The cold suppresses her magic. The warmer we can get her the better her magic will move to heal her the rest of the way."

Robinson didn't even say a word, other than give a slight verbal nod. He quickly conjured a thick blanket and wrapped her in it, while Harry was madly casting warming charms on her.

As he cast Harry also realised those scratch marks on her cheek meant the grindylow that did it would have also ripped away her bubblehead charm. And was the likely cause of her (almost) drowning.

Just as the medi-wizard was picking her up and he was standing up, Harry suddenly found himself yanked away. It was Maxime, who had clearly hurried over from the judges table.

" _What_ do you think you are _doo-eeng_?" she demanded.

"Lord Potter and I are saving this child's _life_ , you stupid bitch!" Robinson snarled. "Now get the _fuck_ out of my and Lord Potter's way and let us save her!"

Without even waiting for Maxime to respond, the healer whirled about and ran for the hospital tent, set up directly behind the tribunes. Harry simply ran around Maxime and charged after him.

As he ran past aurors who had started to run down to the stage, Harry called, "If Maxime interferes again, _stun_ the stupid bitch!"

The auror didn't even respond, but Harry saw the red of a stunner fly just past him and heard someone heavy crash to the ground not far behind as he continued to run after the medi-wizard.

Fitter and not carrying a load, Harry was able to pass him and reach the tent, first. He immediately flicked up and held the tent flap out of the way, so Robinson was not slowed down in his race to get the girl onto one of his portable beds.

As soon as he was inside, Harry hurried across to the bed. "She'll still have water in her lungs. Do you have a charm that will force her to cough, even though she's unconscious?"

"Yes," snapped Robinson, before he cast just that spell on Delacour's throat. " _Excreo!_ "

Moments later, Delacour was coughing. And managed to cough up even more water. Not a lot, but sufficient to show Harry was right.

Snapping his wand away, she stopped coughing and moaned.

He then whirled away to his mobile potions cabinet and quickly pulled two out before turning back.

"Hold her still!" he snapped. And Harry was quick to obey by the simple expedient of throwing his body over her and holding her in place.

With another cast on the girl's throat, a swallowing charm this time, Robinson gently poured both potions in her mouth, one at a time.

Harry recognised a mild healing and a Pepper-Up potion.

"Release her!" Robinson demanded. And Harry was just as quick to hop off.

Stepping back Robinson began to cast a series of health detection charms, similar to the ones Andi had cast on him a few times. Then let out an explosive sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Harry had looked up to see Bones standing in the tent just inside the tent flap and watching. She had a grim and determined look on her face.

Robinson quietly muttered, "She's going to live."

That's when Harry heard a female voice with a French accent in distress, "Let me in, _sil vous plait_! Zat eez my daught- _air_ in zere!"

Bones immediately stepped to one side and flicked the tent flap aside. She took one look and barked, "Let her through!"

Then a woman that was clearly Delacour's mother hurried in, stopped for a bare moment to look and hurried over to take her daughter's hand.

"Guérisseur?" she querulously asked. "I mean, 'Ealer? 'Ow eez she?"

"She will live," replied Robinson. "You can thank Lord Potter for that. Both for his very quick action and alerting me to the fact your daughter is Veela."

Moments later, Harry found himself grabbed and pulled into a near bone-crushing hug before she pulled back and kissed him on both cheeks. Then, again pulling him into a short bone-crushing hug.

When she released him the second time she cried, "Zank 'ou! _Zank 'ou_! Pour la vie de ma fille!"

"Errr..." he stuttered. "You're... welcome?"

Once the clearly upset woman, Veela, released him he quietly stepped away, walked over to Bones and said, "Hell of a day."

She just smirked back and said, "I should ask you to give a statement of what part you played in this incident. However, I watched the whole bloody thing, myself. So, let's just say you did and I find no fault with you or your actions."

He smirked back and said, "I'd best get back out there."

"Why?" she asked. "Your Task is done."

"Public relations," he replied. "A couple hundred people just witnessed what they thought was a girl drown. Most of them, children. It's best it comes from me, so I'll go out and calmly tell them she's going to be alright."

She gave a nod and said, "Follow me, then. I'll lead you back. Quite a crowd has formed outside."

"Nosy bastards," he muttered.

"You can't really blame them," she said.

He gave her a look. "Why not? Is someone _forcing_ them to be nosy bastards?"

After a long moment she muttered, "Point."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After 'blazing' a path through the couple dozen people who had gathered outside the tent to find out what was going on, through the simple expedient of threatening to arrest anyone who got in the way or interfered, Madam Bones led him back to the stage.

As everyone demanded answers, Harry just kept saying, "If you want answers to your questions, return to your seats." Over and over.

As he remounted the stage, Harry was thankful to find his broom still hovering right where he'd left it when he'd tossed it aside. He re-cast his Sonorus.

"Right!" he snapped. "If you want to know what's going on, I will tell you nothing until you've returned to your seats and _settled down_."

Then he cancelled the Sonorus, crossed his arms with his feet braced a shoulder-width apart and just stared at them all.

No matter how many yelled at him to tell them, he just stood there for a long few seconds before he recast the Sonorus and said, "Your demands mean nothing to me. If you want answers, sit down, shut up and wait. You will have your answers once everyone returns to their seats and not a second before!"

Then pulled his wand away, recrossed his arms and waited.

Eventually, they complied enough for him to answer.

Raising his wand again, he said, "Better! It appears you're capable of learning, after all.

"Miss Fleur Delacour, is currently still unconscious. This is a good thing. It means she's currently alright.

"As for what happened, from the marks and deep claw marks on her legs, arms and face it appears she was attacked by grindylows. Miss Delacour entered the water with a Bubblehead charm. From that, together with the scratch marks on her face, it appears the grindylows ripped it away while she was deep underwater.

"When she appeared, floating on the surface, her lungs were full of water, this would normally mean she had drowned. However, after clearing her lungs of said water, Journeyman Healer Robinson was able to save her life.

"I have no idea which numpty _twit_ came up with the idea of using the lake in this, the Second Task, in bloody _February_ of all times, probably the month when the lake is at its coldest; but they should have... at the very _least_... had watchers under the water to keep an eye on the competitors to ensure their safety. This incident was completely _preventable_. This incident was completely _avoidable_.

" _Shame_ on you! _Stop_ proving your incompetence and start bloody _thinking_ , for a change! You, whoever you are, should now be down on your knees and thanking your lucky stars that young woman's blood is not on your hands!"

"Quietus!" Then he grabbed his broom and stormed off the stage to silence.

Marchbanks, from where she had remained at the desk because she knew not to get in the way, turned to Bagman and said, "Ludovic; you will be bringing everything relating to the Third Task to me in my office, after we complete this Task. I will be reviewing _all of it_. If I think you've failed to cover the safety aspects of the event, I'll be asking Minister Brunt to _sack_ your bum."

From where he was trying to almost hide under the table, Bagman muttered, "Errr... yes, Lady Marchbanks."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry walked off the stage for a second time, he headed directly for the medical tent. Thankfully, the crowds that were there had dispersed, leaving only aurors and a photographer for the _Daily Prophet_.

He was just in time to be met by Hermione and Daphne, who had obviously had a pretty fair idea what he would do after leaving the stage.

"Ladies," he said, still slightly scowling.

"Did you _have_ to go rub their faces in it again, Harry," asked Daphne.

"They deserved it," he muttered.

As he was talking he could see a small beetle rest in Daphne's hair on her hairclip. As he started speaking, it had turned from looking in the direction of the tent behind her, to somewhat facing him.

While that was odd, the fact it was February and the beetle was there was even more so.

He reached up and flicked it away.

Outside the tent stood an auror, Master Auror Connie Hammer, clearly on guard.

Harry approached her and asked, "Are we allowed to enter?"

Hammer hesitated a moment before she said, "Wait one, please." And stuck her head inside.

A few seconds later she pulled it back out, stepped aside and pulled the tent flap open as she did so. "In ya go," she quietly said.

"Thank you, Master Auror," said Harry, leading both girls in.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Inside the tent, Fleur was looking a great deal better. For a start, she was awake. Next, all the claw marks and scratches had been healed. She was also sitting propped up.

As soon as she saw Harry, her face transformed from one of unhappiness to a wide, beaming smile. "'Arry!" she quietly said.

"Hello, Fleur," he said back, walking over. Indicating Hermione he said, "You may remember Hermione?"

"Of course," she said, giving Hermione a smile and a nod.

Turning to Daphne, he said, "And this is Daphne Greengrass, Heiress Presumptive of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass."

"Fleur Delacour," said Fleur indicating herself. "'Eiress of the Venerable 'Ouse of Delacour; but, please call me Fleur."

"Daphne," said Daphne, with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Fleur then gestured to the woman who was standing on the other side of the bed and had tried to hug Harry to death in gratitude earlier, and said, "And zis is my mozzer, Lady Apolline Delacour."

"Pol," the woman immediately said, smiling to both girls.

"Hermione/Daphne" his girls said in return.

Looking to Fleur, Harry said, "You had us worried. If it wasn't for quick thinking on medi-wizard Robinson's part―"

Robinson gave a slight snort and said, "Rubbish! I'd have not stood a chance to heal her if it wasn't for you. You got her out of the water and into my hands faster than could be expected. Then it was you, who informed me of her being Veela; something I was _not_ made aware of and _should_ have been. It was you, who immediately started casting powerful warming charms on her, allowing her own magic to help what I was doing. And it was you, who thought to use a coughing charm to force her to get rid of the remaining water out of her lungs and breathing again, even though she was unconscious at the time and barely, if even that, breathing at all.

"Clever trick, that last one. I'll be notifying Saint Mungo's and the Healer's Collegiate of its effectiveness.

"No, Lord Potter," he smiled. "I do not believe I would have been successful in saving her life if it was not for you thinking things through and coming up with fast solutions."

Harry immediately blushed and looked away.

Fleur gave him a peculiar look, which had Daphne snicker. She said, "He's cute when he blushes like that, isn't he?"

Fleur smiled back. "Oui."

Losing the smile she asked, "Did you manage to find my wand when―" And blushed herself.

"Oh!" he said. "Silly me."

Quickly spinning away and trotting out of the tent, he jogged down to the stands - where people were _still_ waiting for the other two champions to surface - and walked out onto the stage.

He simply raised his wand and quietly cast, " _Accio_ Fleur's wand."

A few seconds later a wand flew at him from the water and he caught it with his offhand. He spun around and, still ignoring everyone, trotted back to the hospital tent, walking back in a few moments later.

Offering it to her, wandgrip first, he said, "A simple summoning charm found it."

She gratefully accepted it and quietly said, "Thank you." No accent, that time.

He never noticed; but, Hermione and Daphne did.

Trying to think of a topic to talk about, he asked, "Do you know you're only the second witch to ever ride my broom?"

When she looked at him in, what he thought was surprise but was actually shock at what he'd said, she didn't respond.

"Yep," he said. "Hermione rode my broom from behind, but you're the first on the front, even if you were bent over at the time."

While the two Veela ladies couldn't believe what he was saying, he couldn't see either Daphne or Hermione slightly behind him, blushing and trying to hide their faces.

"Maybe next time, you can sit astraddle it properly and I promise I'll give you a good ride," he said. "But, please try and not scream in my ear like Hermione did. And, I wasn't even trying anything too... ummm... strenuous, either. I don't know _what_ she'd be like if I really went to town."

Just then, Hammer stuck her head in through the flap and called, "Lord Potter?"

Harry spun and asked, "Hmm?"

"You're wanted down at the stage," she said. "They're announcing points."

He frowned and said, "I really don't care―"

" _Go_ , Harry!" said Hermione, with a voice that sounded strangely strangled. "Go find out Fleur's points for her."

"Oh, alright," he said. "I can do that. Back in a couple minutes!" And he hurried out.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione threw up a massive privacy ward and immediately roared with laughter. Daphne was right behind her.

Pol said, "Errr... Her-my-nee?"

Daphne recovered first. "Believe it or not," she gasped. "Harry was _really_ talking about his broom. His Firebolt."

While Daphne wasn't surprised, both Veela didn't seem to blush at all.

"So," said Fleur, "'E wasn't being... _forwaird_?"

Hermione just shook her head back, still trying to stifle the giggles. She was red in the face and had tears in her eyes.

Daphne explained, "While Harry is really incredibly smart, when it comes to the... fairer sex? He's really quite naïve."

"Clueless," said Hermione, nodding.

"So, all that―?" asked Fleur.

"He really was inviting you to ride his broom with him. His Firebolt," nodded Daphne, with a grin.

"Mmmm... Pity," said Fleur.

That had both girls look at her in shock.

"We aire _Veela_ , ladies," said Pol. "Z _ink_ about it."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was back on the stage in short order to find both Diggory and Krum were back. Both were surprised to see him.

"Harry?" asked Diggory. "Just _when_ did you get back?"

"Cedric, I _never left_ ," he replied.

"You... didn't... even _try_ the Task?"

Harry gave him a long look and said, "I stood on the edge of the dock, raised my wand and cast, 'Accio my Firebolt.' I only had to wait about fifteen seconds for it to shoot out of the water and fly to my hand."

Diggory's expression became pained while Krum, who'd been listening in, face-palmed himself and muttered something in Bulgarian or something. From the tone, it sounded offensive.

" _Damn_ it, Harry," whined Diggory.

"Hey," he said. "It's not _my_ fault you forgot you were a wizard."

When the points were announced this time, it wasn't Bagman doing the announcing, it was the new bloke from the DIMC.

Krum received forty eight; he was two minutes late. Diggory received forty five; three minutes late. And Fleur received twenty five; for at least being on the right track with a Bubblehead charm. And, as demanded, Harry received five points; one each from each judge.

The IMC bloke, Snodway, announced the next Task to take place on the twenty fourth of June, in four months time, and bid everyone a safe trip back to wherever.

"Bastards," Harry muttered. "It makes more bloody sense to hold it on the twenty fourth of _May_ , not June. We should've taken the Express back to London about two weeks earlier than that."

He didn't realise Diggory had heard him until the 'Puff said, "I couldn't agree more. Bloody idiots."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry made it back to the tent he told Fleur the scores. He had no idea the girls had been laughing between themselves until about a minute before he returned.

Fleur sighed and said, "I should 'ave got a zero."

"Hey," he said. "You put in the effort and did well until you were attacked by the grindylows. Not your fault."

"Do you know if someone went and got my 'what I'll miss the most'?" she asked.

"No idea," he asked. "I'll ask Madam Marchbanks about it later for you, if you like. She likes me."

"You could summon it, Harry," suggested Hermione.

"Hmm..." he said, thinking it over. Looking to Fleur, he asked, "This thing you would miss the most, what is it?"

Fleur's hand rose to between her breasts and, lightly grazing her upper chest with her fingertips, said, "My locket. It was a gift from my grandmere. It 'as two peectures een it. On one side it 'as a picture of my mozz... my mother and my father. The oth-air, is a peecture of my grandmere and my leetle sister, Gabrielle."

"Describe it for me," he demanded.

"It eez a gold chain with a gold locket," she began. "Zee locket is shaped like a large love 'eart. It is 'inged on one zide and 'as a small clasp on zee ozzer. The 'eart izz abou' an inch and a 'alf in size."

"Right; give me another couple minutes," he said, before turning around and jogging out of the tent again.

"Where iz 'e going?" she asked.

"Down to the edge of the lake to summon your locket," replied Daphne.

She was grinning. Actually, _both_ girls were grinning.

"Y-you are _see-rious_?" asked a shocked Fleur. "'E's going to _summon_ eet?"

Both nodded back.

Less than a minute later, Harry walked back in, offering it to her. "That was a lot easier than summoning my broom. I really had to fight to hold my wand when I did that."

"You _summoned_ eet?" she asked. "Your _broom_?"

Before anyone else could reply, Pol did. "He _did_ , my flow-air. Eet waz a most _eempressive_ piece of mageek."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Fleur was allowed to leave the hospital tent to return to the castle a little while later. However, she didn't stay long. Her mother had taken a 'suite' at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and Fleur had decided to stay with her, with her Headmistress's reluctant permission.

Harry also later found out that Headmistress Maxime had copped a bollocking from Madam Bones for her actions in interfering with the medical treatment of Fleur. Maxime had claimed she thought 'The Potter boy' was not being helpful. And was immediately disabused of that notion.

It was that and Lady Apolline staring the woman down, which allowed Fleur to spend the night with her mother at the Three Broomsticks. The rest of the Beauxbatons contingent, along with Maxime, portkeyed back to France via the Ministry that afternoon; as did the Durmstrang contingent.

As for Harry, he too copped a bit of a bollocking off Madam Bones. This time for making everyone look like daft morons again.

In response he said, "I do _not_ make people look like daft morons, Madam Bones. They do that, themselves. I just _point it out_ with easily understandable concepts and demonstrations.

"Bagman and company, being daft morons, is what nearly got Fleur Delacour killed. If they had simply taken the time to review what they were doing... thought it through... what happened to her today was, as I said, completely avoidable.

"To me, Bagman and company are guilty of gross negligence occasioning bodily harm. I don't know about the magical world, but I know that's a crime in the muggle world. I have no sense of guilt for pointing out how much I think the idiot a daft moron.

"The fact he holds a Directorship of a Ministerial department proves to me _Fudge_ was just as big a daft moron as I thought him to be."

Bones gave that pinched nose bridge with the offhand and furrowed brow expression that told Harry she was frustrated and couldn't do anything about it.

"Very well," she sighed. "However, you're racking up a great deal of enemies."

"I've got plenty already," he shrugged. "The Death Eaters are at that top of that list, I'm sure. As for Bagman; it's not difficult to win a battle of wits when your opponent only has half."

That had her give a snort of amusement, before she looked at him and said, "Clever."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, the Heirs walked down to the Great Hall and were met by both Delacours in the entrance hall, where they were clearly waiting for them.

Fleur was again wearing her Beauxbatons uniform.

On seeing the Heirs, Fleur's face lit up in pleasure.

"Bon matin!" she said. "Good morning!"

"Bonjour," said Hermione, with Daphne only half a heartbeat behind.

The others, including Harry, said, "Good morning."

"We need to leave," said Pol. "'Owev-air, Fleur wished to properly say goodbye."

Fleur crossed the few steps to Harry that now separated the two groups, raised both hands to cup his head at the neck and gently applied a kiss to each cheek.

Pulling back a little, she looked him right in the eyes and said, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he smiled.

"Now," said Pol. "We must be off. Thair is a time diff-air-ronce between 'ere and Beauxbatons. Zey air one 'our ahead."

"Of course, maman," said Fleur, turning back to her.

"See you in four months, Fleur," said Harry, as Fleur walked back over to join her mother.

As she reached for the quill her mother was holding, she look at Harry and said, "In four months, mes amies."

They were gone in the whirl of a portkey a moment later.

"Nice girl, when you get to know her," said Hermione.

"Yes," said Daphne, but it appeared almost a knee jerk reaction and her mind was on other matters.

Hermione's remarks broke them out of their inner reflections and had them all quickly moving towards the Great Hall to attend their breakfasts.

Daphne knew there was something important she needed to remember about Veela she was once told, but couldn't for the life of herself remember what that was.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the owls came in as usual as breakfast wound down, Harry was quick to receive and start reading his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Hedwig was carrying a letter for Hermione from her parents, so Harry's copy of the paper was delivered by another owl, a barn owl.

The front page was all about the Second Task, even covering Harry's 'rather ingenious' method of completing it. He was a little surprised the reporter, someone he didn't know, didn't call him a cheat, or anything.

If anything, the reporter stated disappointment in the designers of the Task for not foreseeing how easily it could be completed and taking steps to make it a worthy challenge for of-age witches and wizards.

He then covered the points that Harry covered about how the Task was, in it's original make-up, utterly worthless as a Task for spectators. And then went on to include Harry's ideas to make the Task 'observable', while also adding his own ideas. Then included the point about how the original Task was to have included hostages and asked how they intended to include said hostages without the competitors knowing about them in advance, as the Task was originally organised for the competitors not to know. All points of which Harry could only agree with.

He also wrote the article about how Fleur was hurt and how Harry and medi-wizard Robinson had to work 'feverishly' to save her life, right in front of everyone. And the article was accompanied by a photograph of Harry rescuing Fleur and another of him and Robinson working on her on the stage.

However, the first article had a line at the bottom that claimed information concerning 'Lord Potter's Secret Crush' and directed the reader to the second page.

~ # ~

 _LORD POTTER'S SECRET CRUSH_

 _Not happy with two witches under contract to bond - Harmony Gringer (16), muggleborn, and Heiress Daphne Greengrass (15), pureblood daughter of Lord Samuel Greengrass - Harry Potter (15) was already moving onto his third conquest, Miss Flear Delacore (17), the Beauxbatons Champion, writes Kate Erister investigative journalist for the Daily Prophet._

 _Immediately after his suspect but successful attempt at the second task, where he flaunted his knowledge of twisting rules, Lord Potter 'put the moves' on Miss Delacore in a tent directly behind the spectator stands. The poor girl was in the middle of recovering from a terrible ordeal, which forced her to retire from the event, when Mister Potter entered said tent._

 _We are not privy to exactly what was said between the two, but it was very apparent on both later exiting the tent that a certain something must have happened as both were acting overly friendly with one another._

 _Is Lord Potter, who was partly responsible for Miss Delacore being in that tent in the first place, looking for a third notch on his bedpost?_

 _We shall endeavour to find just that out._

~ # ~

As soon as he finished reading, Harry muttered, "Uh- _huh_!" And immediately pulled out parchment, ink and quill.

'Time to sic Ted onto the bitch,' he thought as he began to write.

As he was writing he was thinking about how it was that Skeeter even knew about it. More to the point, why it was her writing about it, when he knew there were two other journalists also there.

'She had to be hidden,' he thought. 'Either that, or―'

Stopping, he looked to Hermione and asked, "Hermione. Animaguses―"

"Looking to become one?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "At least, not yet. No, I wanted to ask if a wizard or witch could only become a certain type of animal... say, a mammal, or something."

Surprised at the question, she replied, "I... actually don't know. Evidence to date states, 'Yes,' to the second part. All the animaguses we know or knew of were mammals. Professor McGonagall was a cat, Sirius is a dog, Pettigrew was a rat and your father was a stag.

"However, lack of evidence to the contrary does not mean proof of fact. Perhaps we should ask either Professor Flitwick or Biffingwater. I'm sure they'd have a much better idea.

"What made you ask?"

Harry slid his copy of the Prophet over and tapped the article. "Skeeter's up to her usual tricks. And, since I don't remember seeing her at the event at all, I think she must've either been under a hiding charm or invisibility cloak... or she's an animagus."

Hermione frowned in concentration and said, "I don't remember seeing any animals there."

"I saw a water beetle," he said. "Since it's not the season for them, I thought it might be one. Possibly even Skeeter."

"We'll ask," she nodded.

Later, they did just that, asked both Professors Flitwick and Biffingwater about limitations on just what sort of animal a person could take as an animagus. The result was that the only limits they believed to exist was that a person had to be a witch or wizard, have sufficient mental focus to both find their animagus form, put in the effort to achieve the feat, have the will to change into it and that it was believed it couldn't be a magical animal (though, that last was only a belief).

"So, a witch or wizard could have the animagus form of a water beetle?" asked Harry.

"Yes," shrugged both professors.

Harry immediately alerted Madam Bones to that and suggested to her he believed Skeeter might have the animagus form of a water beetle.

She said she'd take it under advisement.

Two weeks later, the _Daily Prophet_ carried the story that Rita Skeeter, who's real name was Terri Teaske, was arrested for failing to register she was capable of attaining her animagus form nor that it was a water beetle. She received a substantial fine as penalty.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Unspeakables held off taking Dumbledore to and beyond the Third Task, as they wanted the true results of the Second Task at hand, just in case.

However, information garnered from the Task proved not to be needed, so they were ready to take the man past that time.

That led to that morning - or, truly, this morning. The day after the Second Task when they'd be stepping him through the _Third_ Task. Dumbledore had actually been with them for almost five weeks. They'd planned for him to think he'd been with them for just over five _months_.

To keep things correct in the old man's mind, they'd been feeding him hair growth potion in his food, and also giving him haircuts. His once near buzz-cut hair on his head had been allowed to grow out to almost shoulder-length, while his multi-feet long beard had been trimmed back to barely touching his chest. Then they'd gone ahead and obliviated him of the knowledge of both happening. Added to it, they'd also had him change his robes and underwear on a couple of occasions, fading them each just a bit and backing the idea he'd been there for the five months they wanted him to think he'd been. And his hospital slippers had been scuffed up like mad to make it look like he'd been wearing them for the whole time.

As usual, he was brought into the interrogation room with his hands manacled behind his back and the large black bag over his head.

After the bag was removed, he was sat in the Truth Chair and the magics on the chair activated, Croaker appeared looking haggard. Though odd, it was not done by magic, but by cleverly applied make-up.

With a sigh, he said, "Good evening, Albus."

"Algernon?" asked Dumbledore. "Whatever is the matter?"

While Dumbledore appeared to be oozing care and consideration, it was not difficult to spot the excitement in the old man's posture. It was clear the old man was expecting something momentous to have occurred as a result of the Third Task.

"Long day," said Croaker.

"Yes?" pressed Dumbledore. "Did... something happen?"

"Tell me how you defeated Grindelwald, Albus," Croaker demanded. "Was it some esoteric magic you used?"

"Why is it important to you?" Dumbledore shot back.

Croaker frowned and said, " _I'm_ asking the questions, Albus. _How_ did you defeat Grindelwald?"

"That isn't important, Al―"

That was as far as he got before he was hit with the massive Legilimency attack.

This was all planned. They wanted him thinking about the Third Task, but lead him to thinking he had knowledge that could be used to bring down a dark lord.

And Dumbledore felt the excruciating pain of memories being ripped from his mind. With the multiple attacks, all coming at his memories from different directions, he had no chance of trying to stop them. He also had no chance of figuring out exactly what memories they were pulling form his mind.

As soon as the attack ended he only had a bare moment before he was stunned unconscious.

As he sat in the chair, slumped forward, Scimitar said, "He expects that Potter was kidnapped during the Task. He knows of a ritual that can give Riddle a body back and it requires the blood of an enemy."

"Hence, Potter," said Croaker.

"His memories also confirm that Grindelwald isn't dead," said another. "He's locked in the highest point of Grindelwald's own prison, Nurmengard on the Baltic coast of Poland. Dumbledore occasionally visits him, trying to redeem him."

"The ritual," said Croaker. "Does Dumbledore know what it is, exactly?"

"Yes," replied Scimitar. "However, I was unable to get that out of him in the few moments I had. He also believes it is what Riddle will use."

Croaker nodded and said, "Then we shall play on that."

"Wake him?" asked one of the Legilimencers when Croaker went quiet for a moment.

Croaker flicked his eyes to the man before he finally gave a single nod.

When the old man was enervated, he groaned for a moment before he finally looked up. Still with a massive headache he asked, "Was that _really_ necessary, Algernon?"

"A reminder," said Croaker. "You were starting to be a 'bossy boots' again and needed the reminder you are not in control here."

Before Dumbledore could say another word, Croaker forged on and asked, "Now, again, tell me how you defeated Grindelwald."

"I'm sure you had that information pulled from my mind," replied Dumbledore. "And I _still_ say it's of no consequence."

Croaker said, "How... did you... defeat... Grindelwald?"

The old man sighed and replied, "Simply put, power. I asked old Armando... Dippet... when he was Headmaster to install a power tap in the wards to feed me power so I could take Gellert on. That, together with the boost from Fawkes, was barely enough for me to defeat him."

"Why lock him up in Nurmengard?" asked Croaker. "Surely, you had to suspect the man would know of any escape tunnels or bolt holes in the place. Why not Azkaban?"

"I... thought it was fitting," replied Dumbledore.

"And, why didn't you have the power tap on Hogwarts removed, once you defeated the man?"

"It never occurred to me―" When his vision turned to a red haze, again, Dumbledore immediately and quickly said, "I thought I might need it again." And the red haze faded away again.

"So, you didn't employ any secret magics?"

"No."

"Did you use a... ritual?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he asked, "A ritual?"

"Yes, Albus. A ritual," replied Croaker. "Did you employ a ritual? You weren't a young man, Albus. You were in your sixties. Did you employ a ritual to give you back the strength of your younger self?"

"No," he replied. "I would not do such a thing."

"What about R- Grindelwald?" pressed Croaker.

The 'slip' was deliberate, as was the pressing for information on rituals. He wanted the old man to come to a conclusion of his own devise.

"I'm sure there are a few," replied Dumbledore. "Do you have an idea of any specific types of ritual? Perhaps I can help narrow it down for you, if you have some clues."

"Blood of an enemy?" asked Croaker.

Dumbledore froze in place. He stared back at Croaker with more intensity than he had on the first day he was in Unspeakable custody. "Do you believe such a ritual was used?" He asked.

" _I'm_ asking the questions, remember," said Croaker, employing his own intensity. "What ritual do you know of that uses that specific component?"

Dumbledore stared back for a moment, even ignoring his headache and replied, "I do not know of one that Grindelwald would ever have used for himself."

"But you know _of_ one," said Croaker. "Which one?"

Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "It's not germane to what―"

That's when the Legilimens attacked again.

Croaker allowed it to go on for about ten seconds before he flicked his finger for it to stop.

As Dumbledore sat slumped forward and gasping in pain, Croaker firmly said, " _Why_ do you continually push me to the point where you piss me off, Albus? I remind you, over and over again, that you have no power here and, yet, you still push back.

"Has it slipped your feeble mind we've been here for months? Has it slipped your once great intellect we've been interrogating you and, later, obliviating you? I already have the answers to a lot of my questions, Albus. Some of the questions I'm asking you are only for the sake of clarification.

"So, once again, old man: _I_ ask the questions; _you_ answer them. I know damned well my boys and girls have not been removing those instructions from your mind. They're very well trained."

Croaker let that percolate through the old man's mind, but knew it would take a little while due to his headache.

Finally, he demanded, "Now, _what_ is the purpose of the ritual that uses blood of the enemy?"

Dumbledore gasped for a few long moments more before, still with his head bowed, he replied, "It's for... a resurrection ritual. That's why... I know... Gellert never... used it.

"Resurrection, in what form?" demanded Croaker. "New born?"

"No," muttered Dumbledore. "It will... resurrect the one... who is the enemy of... Har- the one... whose blood is needed."

"Could the dark wizard known as Voldemort use it?"

"Yes..."

"How long have you known that?"

"Ahhh... I don't..." Red glow. "I-I think... two, maybe three, years."

"So," said Croaker, "You've known for two to three years of a way the one known as the Dark Lord Voldemort could be resurrected?"

"Nnn―" Red glow. "Yes!"

"And who did you tell?" demanded Croaker. "After all, if you found a way Voldemort could be resurrected, so could his minions."

"N-no one," gasped the old man. "T-tooo... dangerous."

"YOU _SHOULD_ HAVE TOLD _ME_!" Croaker suddenly and shockingly roared.

The sheer volume had Dumbledore, whose head was still throbbing, physically cringe in agony. " _P-pleeease_ don't shout."

"You deserve it, you self-serving, sanctimonious, old fool," Croaker growled right back. "Do you have _any_ real idea of what you've done?"

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"The magical security of the realm is _my_ responsibility; not yours," said Croaker. "It was your responsibility... your _duty_... to alert me to the problem, immediately. Your hubris may well have led to the downfall of our world.

"Do you understand what's going to happen now th- _if_ Riddle comes back? Those moronic minions of his are going to break the International Statute of Secrecy. That Statute is _not_ there to protect the muggles from us; it's there to protect _us_ from the _muggles_!

"Those _morons_ are going to go out into the muggle world with their heads full of hippogriff shit about how they're going to enslave the muggles. They think wizards are so much more powerful than them. _Nothing_ could be further from the truth!

"Oh, they're going to have some measure of success for a little while. But, that's _all_ it's going to be - _a little while_. And then the muggles are going to capture film footage of those stupid bastards in action.

"When that happens, within hours... _hours_ , Dumbledore... they're _all_ going to know. Communications in the muggle world have _literally_ reached near instantaneous speeds.

"And there's billions of them, Dumbledore; _billions_! They're all going to know and the combined might of the armies of the world are going to begin to _hunt_.

"In Greater London, alone, there are almost seven million muggles. In the United Kingdom? Fifty five million. In other words, in the British Isles they outnumber us almost _five hundred to one_!"

"The British army currently numbers over two hundred thousand combat qualified soldiers. Add their police, aurors, into that and the number exceeds _four_ hundred thousand. In other words, their trained ground combat troops outnumber our _entire_ population, from the elderly right down to the infant, by three to one! They outnumber our trained combat personnel, by almost _seven thousand to one_.

"And that, Albus, does not take into consideration their marines, air force or navy. Their air force, alone, can drop bombs from fifty thousand feet up, well above where we have any hope of reaching them, and rain down bombs that they can aim to pass through the window of your bedroom before exploding with the force of over one thousand simultaneously cast Bombardas.

"In other words, Albus... we would be _FUCKED_!

"And, here's you, hoarding important information that, because you've been hoarding it, could mean the death of basically every witch and wizard in magical Britain, let alone the rest of the world, because you feel you're so fucking wonderful you cannot bring yourself to informing _anyone_? You truly are... _insane_!"

Croaker hadn't even realised he'd risen in his seat to yell at the old man until he stopped. Finally, he dropped back into his chair and said, "Now. Start talking. Hold nothing back. Because, if you don't... for the _real_ greater good... my people are going to mind-rape you until your brains are leaking out your ears and you're nothing but a drooling vegetable.

"Then, finally, they're going to drag you down to the Death Chamber and throw your worthless carcass through the Veil.

"Nobody knows you're here, Dumbledore. Nobody; but six of my people and myself. As far as the rest of the magical world is concerned, you're an escaped criminal. Your vaunted reputation is gone. The legacy you wanted is gone. Your own brother only cares enough about you to rail against the Fates that made you his brother.

"You will go down as one of the worst dark lords our world has _ever_ known. Even Grindelwald, Peabody and... yes... even Riddle won't be as hated...loathed... _despised_... as you will be. That is, of course, if there are any of us left _alive_ to even remember you. I very much doubt the chance of that."

When he stopped, Croaker looked at Dumbledore. The old man hadn't moved, hadn't said a word back. He just sat there with his head bent forward. The only sign of life from the old man were the fat tears sliding down his nose and dripping off the end of it.

"Now, you stupid prick," demanded Croaker. "Tell me what you know about Riddle and the Third Task. Hold back even one skerrick of information and I'll Cruciatus curse your arse myself. I'm authorising myself to use it!"

That still wasn't the breaking point for Dumbledore. No, over the next almost seven hours they worked him over. They used Legilimency, the Cruciatus curse, verbally abused him, truly pummelled him in every way possible, magically, physically, psychologically. After hours of work they then dosed him with an advanced cocktail of calming potion, Veritaserum, a mild babbling potion and even muggle pharmaceuticals.

And, finally, he started to release the information he'd hoarded. He told them _everything_.

He even told them he knew he hadn't been there for five months, just from the growth of his fingernails. He'd deliberately chipped one, just to see if his fingernails were being trimmed without his knowledge.

That had really surprised the Unspeakables. They'd thought of hair growth, cleanliness of clothes, wear on his footwear, but not finger or toenails. That was added to their procedures for if they needed to do this in the future with someone else.

They then gave him two hours of rest, then worked him over again; dragging information out of him.

And they kept at it. They gave him just enough rest he had _some_ sleep, but would have nowhere near enough before he was dragged out of his room and back to that interrogation room. And, yes, they also kept obliviating him of a lot of the knowledge he'd already given them. And about their knowledge of his 'trick' with the chipped fingernail. They trimmed them.

It did not take them long to learn or figure out that Bones was right. But, even then, she had little idea as to the depths of darkness to which Dumbledore had fallen. The old man truly was a Dark Lord; he was just better at hiding it than those who came before and after him. His whole Greater Good mindset was the same as that of his former lover, Grindelwald. The only difference was that Dumbledore wanted to accomplish it by working patiently from behind the scenes from within the shadows, while Grindelwald was more 'hands on' and less patient.

They worked him over in teams of three, hour after hour and for days, before they finally gave him rest. Eternal rest.

Finally, Croaker cast, "Avada Kedavra."

The disillusioned body of the man once known as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, whose real name was Albus Percival Dumbledore, was thrown through the Veil of Death about ten minutes later.

It was Croaker's decision not to inform Bones and the Minister of Dumbledore's death until after Riddle was dealt with for good.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	57. Croaker Confesses, Fleur's Problem

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Seven - Croaker Confesses, Fleur's Problem**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next Thursday, Riddle reread the almost week old copy of the _Daily Prophet_ covering the Second Task he had managed to get his hands on and was still quite surprised at the Potter boy's way of dealing with the Task.

'A summoning charm?' he thought. 'Over what sort of range?'

As he sat there in his tiny body, he again tried to figure it out. 'It had to be at least a third of a mile _and_ through water, at that. The boy clearly has plenty of power.'

Thinking things through he decided it was time to bring in his 'third in command', Malfoy. The man may be as slippery as an eel, but he could get the job done. MacNair was proving to be adequate, but could also fail. Lucius didn't when it was needed.

"Wormtail!" he shrilly bellowed.

When the dumpy and dirty little man came in, all obsequiousness as was proper, Riddle said, "Contact Lucius. Same security as when you contacted MacNair. I want him here at seven hours past noon in three night's time. Now, get me my potion. This body, yet again, needs nourishment."

"Yes, Master," Pettigrew was quick to bow, before hurriedly backing out of the room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Friday after the Second Task, Harry was summoned up to the Headmistress's office for directly after lunch. She asked him to come alone and gave her word he would not be harmed in any way.

Harry did so, but also had Dobby follow him in secret and while hidden. If any active magics were employed against Harry, Dobby was to immediately get him out of there; no hesitation. While he trusted Marchbanks, he did not trust that she would be free of any magical compulsion.

Already told the password, which hadn't changed from 'Step aside, please', Harry barely broke stride from walking along the corridor to stepping onto the steps winding up to the Headmistress's door.

He paused only a few moments outside her door at the top of the stairs to make sure he was presentable before he knocked on the door.

Immediately, he heard, "Come!" And opened the door.

Without stepping within, he checked to see who else was in the room before entering himself. There was only Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and a gentleman wearing a dark blue hooded robe, who had just turned to face him. However, he couldn't make out the man's... if it was a man's... face.

Harry hadn't even realised he'd had his wand in his hand until he raised it and pointed it directly at the other, disguised, person.

The Headmistress said, "Lord Potter, there is no need for that."

"Lady Marchbanks," he said, ignoring the implied order. "What was it you first said to me when I was escorting you down to the Second Task?"

She smiled back and said, "You asked why I chose to walk instead of apparate or portkey. I told you it was because it was a beautiful day and I did not get many chances to walk outside, especially with one so charming as yourself."

Harry nodded, "And I called you a flatterer."

She chuckled.

"And why does this... person mask their appearance?" he demanded.

"He is an Unspeakable," replied Marchbanks. "What he wears, together with the masking charms, is normal for one such as he."

"Uh-huh," said Harry. "I've never met one."

"If you'll allow me to remove my hood," said the Unspeakable, "It may help to alleviate your concerns."

Harry gave a single nod back.

Carefully, so as not to cause Harry to 'cast first and ask questions later', the Unspeakable slowly doffed the hood. When he did, Harry saw it was a man with a short cut hairstyle, goatee, a facial structure that screamed he was of Italian descent, though he was actually of Israeli descent, and piercing light blue eyes.

Harry gave a slow nod and said, "Alll-right. Now, _who_ are you?"

"Lord Potter, I am Saul Croaker. I'm the Director of the Department of Mysteries. We need to talk.

"But, first; do you mind if I draw my wand and make an oath?"

Harry slowly shook his head once, but didn't lower his wand.

Carefully and deliberately, Croaker drew his wand and gave oath. "I, the Unspeakable known generally as 'Croaker', do swear on my magics I mean no harm to Lord Harrison James Potter, his betrothed, his Concubine Bonded, any member of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, his godfather, Lord Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. As I say, so I swear, so let it be written."

Then Harry saw the tell-tale flash of magic that showed the oath had been accepted by magic. Only then did he lower his wand, resheathing it a moment later.

"Sorry," he muttered, walking closer.

Croaker chuckled and replied, "Do not ever apologise for what you just did, Lord Potter. You did not accept at face value that Griselda, here, was who she purported herself to be and asked what were clearly security questions someone under a glamour or Polyjuice would not typically know the answers to.

"In your robes I'd probably do the same. I'm just more skilled enough at magic I do not need such."

Harry nodded back and looked to Marchbanks. "I take it I'm here because Mister Croaker wants a word?"

As Marchbanks grinned, but before she could respond, Croaker chuckled and said, "Not _Mister_ Croaker... just Croaker. Saul is my first name, though; even though Dumbledore used to call me Algernon."

Harry frowned back and asked, "Why'd he do that?"

Croaker grinned, gave a small shrug and replied, "I _may_ have intimated Algernon was my given name. Dumbledore had this very bad habit of addressing folks by their first name, but demanding _he_ be addressed by his title or titles."

Harry gave a snort and said, "Yes. I figured out why, back in my first year. By addressing you by your first name, while demanding he be addressed by his titles, he was alluding to how much more important he was compared to you. It was one of his subtle tricks to show dominance over you."

Croaker chuckled and replied, "That's _exactly_ why he did it, yes. It's also why I may have told him my first name was Algernon."

Marchbanks cut in and said, "Now that you two are done with the 'meet and greet', it's time for me to get out of your hair." Turning to Croaker, she said, "Saul, when you're done, please send me a messenger Patronus to let me know. I'll let you see yourself out."

Croaker gave her a nod and smile. "Of course, Gris."

As the old witch began to rise, Harry hurried forward to help her stand and make sure she was on her feet.

As soon was she was up and with her cane in hand, she gently tapped him on his cheek with the pads of her fingers and said, "So chivalrous; but I can see to things from here, Lord Potter. Thank you."

As the witch slowly walked towards the door, Harry slipped into her seat at the desk.

Croaker saw Griselda walk out and turned back. As soon as he saw Harry sitting at the desk, he grinned. " _Bravo_ ; Lord Potter!"

Harry just smirked back.

Croaker gave a nod and said, "Before I get into why I'm here, do you mind if I throw up Unspeakable level privacy charms?"

Harry thought about it only for a moment before he replied, "No. So long as you do not cast any magic at me."

"Only at the room," said Croaker.

Harry gave a nod as Croaker drew his wand once more.

Less than two seconds later, he grinned at Harry and said, "Since I've given you my oath I have no intention of harming you, do you mind sending your house elf, Dobby, away?"

Harry gave a snort of amusement and said, "Dobby. Thank you. You've done your duty and you may go. I'll call you if I need you."

Croaker waited a moment, staring into the corner to where Snape's 'stool' used to sit. Then he gave a nod and started casting again.

Harry watched and felt as the magics took effect. He noticed as all the portraits of past Headmasters and -mistresses either left their frames or simply froze in place, the air became quite still and he believed he felt a slight change in air pressure in his ears as well.

Once he was done, Croaker took a quick look around before giving a single nod of satisfaction. Resheathing his wand, he said, "No sound will leave this room. No recording charms or similar will be in effect; nor will any spying charms. We are secure."

"Alright," said Harry. "That's a great deal of security for what I thought was going to be a chat. I take it you're going to want an oath or similar at the end of this?"

Cocking an eyebrow back, Harry thought the man was showing surprise. "Good guess, but no. I'll be casting a modified Fidelius on the knowledge with me as Secret Keeper and you being given the knowledge."

"Hunh!" said Harry. "Clever. That way I'll have the knowledge, but won't be able to speak about it."

"Nor can it be taken from you," said Croaker. "We're more worried about that, than you giving it freely."

"How do you know I'm not immune to it?"

"We don't," replied Croaker. "However, when better to test it than now?"

Harry chuckled.

Croaker gave that a moment before he said, "Now for why I'm here." He donned a glove covered in runes embroidered in with silk and drew a murky grey orb out of his robes, together with a little wooden stand for it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A little over an hour later, Harry left the Headmistress's office.

After his 'chat' with Croaker and the Unspeakable had cast his Fidelius, Croaker cast a messenger Patronus that brought Marchbanks back to the office. When she arrived he asked Harry to try to tell her about 'the ball' he'd shown him.

When Harry couldn't, Croaker seemed satisfied. "As I thought," he said. "That's because the secret is in your _soul_ ; not your mind."

After saying goodbye, Croaker left via the floo and Harry left via the door.

He wandered towards the Lords' Quarters, completely not bothered about attending the last class of Muggle Studies. He had a lot on his mind and needed to mentally work through it.

Croaker had started the discussion by playing the recording of the prophecy direct from the prophecy orb. And told him the prophecy was, in effect, complete. Then told him what the Department of Mysteries had analysed it to mean.

He then told Harry about how the Unspeakables had Dumbledore - that it was them, who kidnapped him from the hospital - and how they were pumping him for all the information the man held. He did not say the old man was already dead.

"What do you plan to do with him once you've got every piece of information out of him?" he'd asked.

"You do not need to worry about it, Lord Potter," replied Croaker. "The man will never bother you again. You have my word."

The confidence of the answer was enough for Harry to know the old man would be killed, or had been. So, he didn't push it.

It wasn't learning the contents of the prophecy that had him worried, either. It was finding out what Dumbledore believed would happen during the Third Task.

"The old man firmly believed that, irrespective of the prophecy, Riddle sees you as his greatest failure. You, or your mother, was the cause of his initial downfall. For someone like Riddle, that cannot be allowed to stand. Therefore, he will keep after you until either he kills you, you kill him or someone else kills either of you.

"That's where we, the Unspeakables, come in. Riddle represents a true threat to the security of the wizarding world. As such, handling him falls under the purview of the DoM."

Then Croaker went on to explain Dumbledore's belief Riddle would strike on the night of the Third Task. And how that was the true reason Crouch had put his name in the Goblet and confunded it to spit out his, Harry's, name.

While that might not be the case, the Unspeakables would still be ready for it.

Some time very shortly before the Third Task he would be taken aside and a tracker embedded into his skin. That tracker would have both apparation and portkey co-ordinates, so the Unspeakables could get to him within moments of anything out of the ordinary happening.

That, at least, gave Harry some comfort.

"Once we're there, Lord Potter," explained Croaker. "You just need to get the _hell_ out of our way. _We'll_ deal with Riddle. Alright?"

Harry just nodded. He was too relieved to even voice his affirmation.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once classes let out, all the Heirs were quick to go up to the Lords' Quarters and see Harry.

He was sitting on one of the sofas and still mentally going through everything when Hermione came running inside.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him in a Hermi-Hug of old.

After the hug she began to babble through her multitude of questions, which Harry calmly waited out.

Finally she wound down and glared at him. "Well? Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Are you going to give me time to, or are you just going to ask one question after the other without a pause between, just as you used to do before the First Task?"

That was when Daphne walked in, much more calmly. She didn't look happy.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she firmly said. "I know you were anxious to return to see Harry, but that does _not_ excuse you running through the corridors of the school like a small child loaded up on sugar!"

Hermione immediately blushed.

"Your conduct was completely unbecoming of a future Lady of a Noble and Most Ancient House," Daphne continued. "Have you not been told your behaviour reflects on Harry?"

Harry looked to her and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes," she quietly replied, looking down and ashamed.

Harry sighed and dropped his head into his hands, "Hermione..." he whined, before lifting his head again. "Look. I understand. But this... impetuousness, you must get control of. Alright?"

Still not looking up she sadly nodded.

With a sigh he patted the seat on the sofa next to him and said, "Come here."

As Hermione moved to obey, he turned to Daphne, patted to cushion on the other side and said, "You, too."

And Daphne moved to obey.

When he turned back he was just in time to wrap Hermione in a hug as the girl sniffled in sorrow. "I don't expect miracles," he said. "I just expect _effort_."

Releasing her, he sat back and said, "Now. I expect both of you are very interested in what my meeting in the Headmistress's office was all about, right?"

"Yes," both replied. But Daphne added, " _If_ you're willing to inform us, of course."

He replied, "I can't give you specific details because the person who I met with, not Lady Marchbanks, has locked it all within a modified Fidelius charm acting as a secrecy charm. Think about it, I cannot _speak_ about them."

When he saw both understood he continued, "However, in general terms, what we spoke about had to do with the prophecy I was told about, my part in it, Dumbledore and his part in it and even Tom Riddle's part in it. Yes, he's involved.

"Issues like this are almost always handled by... those people. It's one of their mandates. However, Dumbledore got in the way of that and interfered. If Dumbledore had done the right thing from the get-go, there's a decent chance my parents would never have been killed and Neville's parents would never have ended up in Saint Mungo's."

As Harry explained what he could, Hermione settled again. By the time he was finished, she was almost back to being her usual self, just a tad bit less chipper.

"Oooohh... when I get my hands on that old man..." she grumped.

"Errr... I want you to forget all about the old man, Love," he said. "I do not believe we'll _ever_ have to worry about him again."

When she gave him a very direct, demanding look, he sighed and said, "I... _cannot_ tell you why I know that. I just do."

"Then," she said. "We can tell Madam Bones that."

"No, we really can't," he said. "For two reasons. One: we have no proof he'll never be seen or heard from again. And, two: supposedly, Dumbledore is the only wizard Riddle has ever feared. Just knowing Dumbledore could turn up at any moment to deal with him has, in the past, been enough to send Riddle and his lickspittles running away as soon as people start showing up to fight him."

"Ah!" said Daphne. "Of course. And, if it is learned Dumbledore is gone for good, then, if Riddle does come back as it appears he may, he won't have to worry about Dumbledore showing up."

He nodded and said, "Which will lead to even more people dying and, possibly, the Statute of Secrecy being broken."

Once he finished, he suggested both girls go and change before dinner. "I'll be doing the same," he said, rising.

And they did precisely that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Late that evening, Pettigrew was in a grungy pub in Knockturn Alley called the Warlock's Curse and was under a rune-based glamour. He was sitting in a 'discussion' stall at the back. It was the place where dodgy deals were made. On his lapel he wore a small gold pin of a snake wrapped around and through a skull. It was not the same as the dark mark, but it held the same components.

He'd been sitting there for almost an hour when Lucius Malfoy walked in, looked for him and walked over.

Barely acknowledging the once politically powerful man, Pettigrew quietly said, "Lucius, take a seat." And indicated the seat opposite.

Malfoy sneered and said, "I'll take _your_ seat. Switch to the other side."

Pettigrew gave a snort of amusement and moved to take the seat he'd directed Malfoy to take.

Then, before he sat down, Malfoy cast detection charms across the whole area.

Once both were seated, Pettigrew said, "I'll allow _you_ to erect the privacy charms."

Malfoy merely cocked an eyebrow, but still cast the charms.

"Good," said Pettigrew. "Now we can speak freely."

With his wand still drawn, Malfoy turned it on Pettigrew. "Who are you, to know that phrase?"

Knowing which phrase Malfoy referred to, the one Voldemort told him to include in a letter he'd sent to the man opposite, Pettigrew smirked and said, "The one who gave it to you in the first place. He's back and he wants to see you."

Malfoy froze on the spot. Though of pale skin already, he still managed to turn even paler.

"He's back?" he quietly asked.

Pettigrew nodded. "And wants to see you."

He then slipped a small card out of his sleeve and slid it across the table. It was the size of a muggle business card. Though neither knew it, that's exactly what it looked like, except it had no writing on it. Instead, a pin similar to the one Pettigrew wore was pinned through it.

"A portkey," said Pettigrew "It is timed to automatically activate at ten minutes to the hour of seven in the evening, tomorrow evening. You are to be wearing it as I wear mine. No one else is to be in your presence at the time. And you are _not_ to be holding your wand in your hand when it activates. Finally, you are to speak of this with no one, not even your wife or son.

"If you do not adhere to these instructions, your life is forfeit. Do you understand these instructions as they have been given to you?"

Sliding the card to himself, Malfoy nodded and quietly said, "I do." His voice did have a little break in it, though.

Pettigrew gave another single nod and started to slide out of the booth. Just before he left, he quietly said, "Pura regula." {Latin: Pure rule}

"Pura regula," muttered Malfoy. His mind was on other matters, though. And his response was more of the knee-jerk variety.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the other Heirs joined the Potter three, they were all curious as to what had led to Harry being called to the Headmistress's office. However, he only told them that someone important from the Ministry came to give him some important information that was for his ears alone. Then apologised he couldn't share due to secrecy charms.

All of them then dropped it, but Neville did later look at Harry with curiosity.

Once they were sitting for dinner, Neville asked, "The matter in the Headmistress's office. It wasn't because you made the Ministry look like idiots again, with the Second Task?"

Harry smiled and replied, "No. It had to do with why Dumbledore has always had such a focus on me. It was about why Dumbledore was doing all those things over the past three years. They were tests for me and those who were my friends."

Neville stared back for a few moments and said, "He was testing you, why?"

"That's part of what I can't tell you, Nev," he replied. "Sorry."

Neville just nodded and said, "If I ever get my wand on him―"

Harry wanted to tell him he'd never get the chance, but it was not his information to share just yet. First chance he got, though; he would. But, he'd also try and make sure his friend's parents were also there when he did, as it was just as important for them to hear.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next evening, a few seconds past 6.50pm, Lucius Malfoy appeared on a lawn before a dilapidated-appearing old tudor-style wooden manor-house

As he got his bearings, he heard a voice from behind, "Good, you're here."

Spinning around and reaching for his cane, he froze when he saw who it was. " _Pettigrew?!_ "

"Lucius," smirked Pettigrew. "I certainly hope you weren't planning on getting yourself killed by drawing your wand from that cane."

Malfoy immediately pulled his hand away from the grip, but didn't say another word.

Indicating the manor, Pettigrew said, "He awaits you, inside. You are to lead and I shall follow."

Turning to look back at the old manor, Malfoy turned more fully and began to walk up the slight incline of the lawn to the main doors. While he was doing so, he was making sure within his mind that all his secrets he did not even want the dark lord to know were locked behind as impregnable shields as he could erect.

Voldemort had made no such requirement for Malfoy to lead, but Pettigrew like the idea of Malfoy having to succumb to his orders. It made him feel quite pleased he was able to 'lord' it over the pompous prick.

Following the quiet directions from Pettigrew from behind Maloy made his way through the manor, up the stairs, down a hallway and told to wait outside a door. It made his skin crawl, knowing a threat stood that close behind him and he couldn't 'order' the man to walk before him.

He could see the room he was directed to was one of the few rooms in the manor that actually had lighting. The flickering told him a fireplace was within, at least.

Before entering, though, Pettigrew quietly told him. "Wait here." Then slipped past him, entered through the door and quietly closed it behind him.

As Malfoy worked on controlling his breathing through light meditation, he waited.

Seconds later, Pettigrew was back, opening the door and gesturing him within. As he passed, Pettigrew snatched his cane out of his hands.

Malfoy was about to snarl at him when Pettigrew smirked back and said, "His orders."

Feeling somewhat naked without his wand, Malfoy walked to where a large wing-backed padded chair was placed, slightly turned to the fire. Next to it sat a small occasional table with the top level with the arm of the chair. There was no other furniture in the room.

'I'm expected to remain sta- no, I'm expected to _kneel_ ,' thought Malfoy. He was glad he had the forethought of placing cushioning charms on his knees.

Moving around the chair, giving it a reasonably wide birth, he came before what he thought to be his fully reformed master, with his head bowed.

'Kneel, Lucius," came the voice he had come to both loathe and love. However, the voice sounded quite a bit more sibilant and of a higher pitch than he remembered from more than a decade past.

Malfoy instantly dropped to his knees, still looking at the floor.

"Master," he softly said. "For many years I have awaited―"

" _Sssilencccce_ ," the voice snapped.

He instantly obeyed.

A long moment later, the voice said, "You may look upon me, my slippery friend. Look upon what I have become."

Malfoy allowed his eyes to rise. Finally they were on the small homonculus form. He was horrified.

" _M-master_!" he blurted.

"This is what I have become, Lucius," said Riddle. "For me to regain my true form, I have already devised a solution. It is already in play.

"First, though, tell me of what you have been up to these past thirteen years. If I am unhappy with what I hear... have no qualms, you shall be punished."

It was more than three hours before Malfoy was 'allowed' to leave. When he did, he could barely walk from repeated Cruciatus curse exposure and had a massive headache from repeated Legilimency attacks.

However, he also had his own task to complete. One he both didn't know how to accomplish and thought endangered his life so effectively he did not see a way to survive it.

His biggest problem was how he could get into Hogwarts with the dark mark on his arm. The dark lord would not remove it and only smirked when he claimed so. From the... man's... reaction, he expected Malfoy to figure it out on his own.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the time to the March sitting of the Wizengamot approached, on the Saturday before - the thirteenth - Harry had already been alerted to a meeting of the Alliance having been called, just as with the previous month. This time it was being held at Bones Manor and again during the afternoon.

The Heirs all trooped up to the Headmistress's office and flooed direct from there.

One of the main items of business was the escape of Dumbledore from auror custody. And Harry had to firmly bite his tongue from saying anything. Just prior to the meeting he told both 'his' girls that they weren't to talk about it and both replied they wouldn't.

However, the full Alliance all agreed that, if Dumbledore was spotted, Marchbanks would be immediately alerted so that Harry's whereabouts could both be confirmed and his security alerted.

It was during the meeting he also learned that his personal protection had again been increased. But their location would only be made known, even to him, when he was away from the castle. He was also told that same security was watching over both his girls and Astoria, which allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief.

He'd be willing to 'allow' it to continue if it meant his girls and protectee were also protected. He knew there was no risk to them from Dumbledore, but it meant they'd be protected from Malfoy and his ilk as a 'side effect'.

Because Daphne was now under concubinage with Harry, it was _Astoria_ who sat behind her father during the meeting; even though that wasn't the case at the previous meeting. Daphne was with Hermione and the other 'ladies' in their own meeting.

Samuel told him after the meeting that her mother insisted and Samuel admitted to not wanting to sleep on the couch in his study for something so minor.

When Harry chuckled in amusement, Samuel said, "Just you wait until it's _your_ turn, Harrison. We'll see who's laughing then." But, Harry was glad to see there was no spite in the man's voice or expression when he said so.

"You may rule the family, Lord Potter," the man had added. "But, it is the _ladies_ who rule the manor... and the bed."

That shut Harry up. And it was Harry's subsequent expression which caused Samuel to grin back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Three days later and because there were no criminal matters to deal with, Harry was able to stay later for breakfast before making his way back to the apartment to change into his Wizengamot robes.

By the time he was changed, classes had already started; so he met no one on the walk from the Lords' Quarters to the Headmistress's office.

Less than a minute after arriving, he was escorting Lady Marchbanks - not Headmistress Marchbanks - across the floor of the atrium to the security gates. Again, he was immediately surrounded by aurors.

Almost snarkily, he said to Lady Marchbanks, "Look how important the aurors consider you to be, My Lady; to have all these strapping young aurors escort you."

She cackled in amusement and gave him that little arm tap she appeared fond of using. Only one of the aurors, he saw, turned a smirk on him.

Harry had to admit, at least to himself, he loved making the old witch laugh. Her laugh sounded like the old crone witch that used to appear in Bugs Bunny cartoons he very occasionally managed to get to watch at the Dursleys.

That led him to thinking about them. He'd try to remember to ask Madam Bones about the result of that matter, when he had a chance.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With no prior criminal case, Harry had settled into his seat to wait the meeting out until it came to the second reading of the Bill on Ministry inspections of commercial sales of potions ingredients.

He'd spent a little time, here and there, writing down his 'speech' as a speaker against. He even researched how the Statute was first posited and implemented, together with the why's. And included that, where relevant, in his speech.

When it came time, he was surprised to discover he wasn't that nervous at all. Daphne had told him he wouldn't be if was prepared.

After the second reading, the Chief Warlock called for a speaker against and Harry rose to be recognised. No one else did. The looks of surprise on other faces led him to believe no one thought someone would speak against the matter moving to become a Statute; or, in this case, an amendment to an existing Statute.

And Harry laid it all out for them. He spoke of the reason for the Statute existing in the first place, the arguments put for its implementation, even the arguments that had been put _against_ its implementation. Then covered the period since the implementation, including the significant drop in hospital admissions from contaminated potion ingredients, which showed the existing Statute was effective.

However, he even covered how parts of the mover's arguments were sound, in that there were procedures that had arisen in the Ministry's handling of such inspections that had become too onerous.

"Therefore," he said, coming to a close, "I understand Lord Strickland's clear frustration with the current inspections by the Ministry as they are, today, carried out. Instead of scrapping or making significant alterations to the existing Statute, as this Bill demands, I recommend the Ministry inspectors, themselves, have their procedures inspected and audited toward better handling of such inspections and, of course, corruption.

"Chief Warlock, House Potter thanks you for this opportunity to present its views."

And sat.

The entire chamber was silent. It took a long moment before the Chief Warlock said, "Errr... thank you for those views, Lord Potter. Do I have a speaker for?"

In the end, the Bill lost. Strickland wasn't happy, but another immediately suggested a motion to have Ministry inspectors inspect the Potion ingredient inspectors, 'as Lord Potter suggested'. The new Minister was very quick to agree, without it needing to go to the vote. That seemed to placate the older Lord.

This time, Harry was happy to hang back and speak with other members, both about his speech and about his views on other matters. His normal response was, "As it is a busy time at the moment, perhaps I can impress upon you the need to write down your thoughts and owl me with them. I promise to pay them due attention."

As Harry left, again escorting Lady Marchbanks, she asked, "When you promised to pay matters due attention, what did you mean by that?"

Harry smirked, mimicked opening a letter and said, "Ah! From Lord Parkinson." Then mimicked screwing it up into a ball and lobbing it. "Bin! That's rightful due attention to something Parkinson wants."

Again she cackled, which had Harry grin.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as they returned to the castle, Harry was about to leave when Marchbanks said, "Stay a while, Lord Potter. Tea?"

Surprised, Harry gave a shrug and said, "Leave and miss the chance to have tea with such a wonderful lady? Perish the thought."

Again with the cackle.

As she called for an elf to serve tea, there came a whoomph from the fireplace and Sirius stepped through. "Hi!" he cheerily said.

"Sirius!" said Harry, laughing. In a stage whisper he said, "I think Lady Marchbanks is trying to seduce me with tea."

That had the woman laugh again, but also Sirius. Her cackling was in great counterpoint to Sirius's barking laughter.

"Don't _ever_ change, Lord Potter," she managed to get out.

" _Score!_ " cried Sirius.

A moment later Marchbanks flicked her wand at him and he was spitting up soapsuds.

The look of shock on his face had Harry laughing.

Meanwhile, their tea had arrived. Harry noticed _four_ teacups. 'We're waiting on one more?' he thought.

Harry cast a finite at his godfather, which had the soapsuds vanish.

"Lady Marchbanks!" said Sirius. " _Really_?!"

"You deserved it," she smirked. "If not this time, then another."

He seemed to think about that, as he moved to sit next to Harry. "True," he muttered, as he sat.

There was another whoomph of green flame from the fireplace and Samuel Greengrass stepped out.

"Aaaand, here comes the reason for the fourth cup," said Harry.

When Sirius gave him a funny look for the odd comment, he smirked and pointed at the tea service.

Marchbanks, who saw it, looked for herself, grinned and laughed, " _Well_ spotted, Lord Potter!"

Once everyone was seated, Harry said, "Alright, Lady Marchbanks. Perhaps someone can now come clean as to _why_ I've been shanghaied into a meeting?"

Watching it happen, Harry was quite shocked when it was as if someone had doused everyone with cold water. Mirth suddenly became serious business.

"An... issue has arisen," said Samuel.

'No kidding,' thought Harry. 'Your reactions told me that.'

"Well, don't go casting about the forest, willy-nilly," he said. "How can I help?"

"You?" asked Samuel. "What makes you... oh. Of course. Why _else_ would we have you in the meeting."

Harry just cocked an eyebrow back with a slight smirk.

Samuel looked uncomfortable and not wishing to explain. Sirius, however, did. But, even then, he didn't get directly to the point.

"Harry, an issue has cropped up relating to what happened during the Second Task," he said.

"What?" he asked. "Did Bagman decide he couldn't live with the shame of being a daft moron and tried to top himself? I say 'tried', because he probably couldn't get _that_ right, either."

That had Sirius give a snort of amusement.

"No, pup," he replied. "It has to do with the young lady you rescued from the lake."

"Fleur?" he asked. "Is she alright? Did she suffer from complications?"

Sirius sighed and said, "Yes, she's currently alright. However, there were... _are_... complications... or, rather, unforeseen complications because you saved her life."

Harry frowned and held up a finger before tapping it with the index finger of his other hand. "Point." Then used that second finger to circle around the first from above. "Sirius."

That had Marchbanks give a snort of amusement and for Sirius to grin for a moment before the grin disappeared from his face again.

Instead of then answering, Sirius looked at Marchbanks with a pained expression.

"Alright," said Harry. " _Now_ , I'm worried."

Marchbanks asked, "Lord Potter, what do you know about Veela?"

"Always pretty, stacked in _all_ the right places, supposedly have something called an _allure_ , which is supposed to turn men into gibbering idiots," he replied. "Doesn't work on me. Yet another mind magic, I suppose; and I'm, therefore, immune."

Marchbanks sat back and said, "I'd forgotten you claimed that immunity from magics of the mind. So, it's true."

Harry just nodded back.

"No effect, at all?" she asked.

"I get slightly woolly-headed for a few moments, but it's easily ignored," he replied.

"What do you think of her, Pup?" asked Sirius.

Harry thought about it for a few moments before he replied, "When I first saw her, I thought she was a bit of a haughty bi... errr, person. Then came the night of the draw from the Goblet and, when I was sent into the antechamber off the Great Hall, she called me a 'leeeetle boi'. I was right tempted to drop trou, point at my groin and ask, 'Who you calling little?'."

That had Sirius and Samuel laugh. Even Marchbanks appeared amused.

He continued, "After the First Task, though, she voluntarily came over and apologised to me for her behaviour and remarks. She was the only one who did of the three. Hell, she's the only one who did of _all_ the students who treated me with contempt that three weeks. She had my respect, for that.

"After that, I didn't interact with her for the remainder of the time I was in the castle before heading for Hermione's place. And didn't see her again until the night before the Second Task.

"If I remember correctly, we talked a bit about the Task, that night.

"Then I didn't talk to her again until after she'd woken or been revived in the hospital tent after the rescue. She was a lot more pleasant to me, then. And Hermione and Daphne also seemed more comfortable with her."

That had the three adults all look to one another again.

Samuel said, "It is serendipitous you are immune to her allure, Lord Potter."

Again, Harry frowned at how none of the three could seem to get to the bloody point.

"Alright," he firmly said. "You've all set the scene; now, please stop dragging your proverbial feet and _get to the point_."

Samuel said, "I think I should be the one to start, since I was the one who was first contacted."

That had the other two nod.

Looking to Harry he said, "As Lord Black mentioned, there has arisen an... issue... that is related to you saving the life of Miss Fleur Delacour, of-age student and current Beauxbatons Champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

When Harry's frown at him deepened, he was quick to continue, "As a... pardon me, but it's relevant... magical creature, Miss Delacour and her magic are more in tune and connected to magic that are we, wizards and witches.

"If you were to give a vow on your magic, but not your life, if you broke that vow you would be stripped of your magic. However, at your age, the chance of you dying from that loss is rather insignificant; unlike someone of Griselda's age. And that's because you are not sustained by magic. It's only an _extension_ of you.

"For Miss Delacour, however, she is a creature of magic. If she was to give a similar vow and break it, the loss of her magic would kill her. A vow on her magic is also a vow on her life."

Confused a little, Harry asked, "She's given a vow on her magic and it relates to me?"

"No. I was just using a vow as an example of how intrinsic magic is to a Veela compared to a witch or wizard."

Harry nodded and said, "Oh-kay... I get that."

"Good," said Samuel. "Because a Veela is more in tune with magic, magic has a stronger effect upon them. Its demands can be and are greater that it is for normal witches and wizards."

He hesitated a long moment before he said, "That leads us to last Sunday afternoon. I was contacted by Jean-Paul Delacour about an issue that has arisen relating to his daughter, Miss Fleur Delacour. And it is related directly to you and your actions regarding her at the Second Task."

"What?" pressed Harry. "Magic thinks she should have died so it's killing her?"

"That's... not far off the mark," muttered Sirius.

"Not quite," said Samuel. "Because you saved her life, magic has deemed she now owes you a debt."

"Greeeeaaat," sighed Harry. "How much does she have to pay me?"

"No, Harry," said Sirius. "The debt is not a financial one. Because you saved her life, in a way, her life now belongs to you."

Harry was a long moment, attempting to parse that, before he shot to his feet and bellowed, " _WHAT?!_ "

None of the adults even reacted. Clearly, this was expected.

"Harry," said Sirius, "Please sit down. There's more you need to hear."

" _MORE?!_ " he bellowed. "Is magic saying I must do something with this young woman's _life?_ "

"Lord Potter," said Marchbanks, quite sternly and getting Harry's attention. She then pointed back at his chair, jabbed her finger at it and commanded, " _Sit!_ "

Harry glared back for a long moment before he said, "No. Not yet. I need to be on my feet. It helps me think."

As Harry began to pace behind the other two Lords Samuel said, "In a nutshell, Lord Potter... from what we have so far discovered... Miss Fleur Delacour of the Venerable House of Delacour owes you a Veela life debt."

"She owes me _nothing_!" Harry snapped back. "I did it, because it was the _right_ thing to do!"

"And therein lies the problem," said Samuel. "You did it simply because you could. You did it without thought of what it could mean to you; how you could benefit from it. You did it in a purely altruistic sense."

Confused again, Harry stopped and looked at Samuel. "Hunh?"

"Harry," said Sirius. "Because you saved that young woman's life, without thought of how it could benefit you to do so, magic has deemed she owes a debt to you."

Harry thought for another long moment, trying to figure out how to get out of it. Eventually he asked, "How do I... absolve her of the requirement to pay it?"

"You can't," said Samuel. " _Magic_ has deemed it so."

In frustration, Harry threw his arms in the air and spun about as if to leave, before spinning back and saying, " _Un-fffflipping-believable!_ "

Lowering his hands and carding his fingers through his hair on the way down, he eventually sighed and asked, "How does she pay this... debt."

Again, the three adults looked to another before Sirius quietly replied, "We've checked. We've done our research. There's only one way... two. Slave bond or concubinage."

Throwing his hands in the air and stomping around again, Harry exclaimed, " _Oh! How... fffreaking... wonderful! This poor girl is going to be forced to... to―_ "

"Have sex with you," said Marchbanks.

Harry spun on the spot and stared at her. His expression was one of horror. " _No!_ "

"Harry―" started Sirius.

" _No!_ " said Harry, cutting him off. "No... no... _no_... _NO!_ "

Feeling himself starting to hyperventilate, he began to pant as his chest felt tight and his heart felt as if it wanted to escape through his ribs. "I... I gotta―"

He spun towards the door and began to run. Then... blackness.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When he came-to later, he was looking into the eyes, up close and personal, of medi-wizard Robinson. And he tasted the remains of a calming potion in his mouth.

He was again sitting in the chair before Marchbank's desk with both Sirius and Lord Greengrass beside him.

"Yy _yuck_!" he said, trying to clear the taste from his mouth by using his tongue to wipe all the inner surfaces clean.

Robinson backed off a little and, with a smirk back, said, "Nope. Medi-wizard Robinson; not 'yuck'."

Harry just gave him a filthy look, which only had the man grin wider right back.

The man cast a couple of healer's charms on him and said, "He's a lot calmer now. The developing panic attack is gone."

Harry, who'd been thinking, moaned, "Oh, _God_! Hermione's going to _kill_ me!"

Confused, Sirius asked, "Why?"

Harry gave a slight snort of amusement and said, "She always told me my 'saving people thing' was going to get me in trouble, one day. Well, it seems that 'one day' is here."

With a sudden thought he sat up straight and said, "Oh, Fleur! I forgot what this means to _her_! She... does _she_ know what this means?"

"Harry," said Samuel. "I think you need to know more about what this means for a Veela; for Miss Delacour."

"I think I already know that," said Harry. "It means she has no choice, whether she likes it or not, but to strip naked, lie on her back, spread her legs―"

" _Lord Potter!_ " barked Marchbanks. "You will _not_ be so crude in my presence!"

Harry cringed, blushed and looked sheepish. He muttered, "Sorry, Lady Marchbanks."

"Harry, magic is not that cruel," said Samuel. "Yes, Miss Delacour will have to... you know. But it will not be like that for her."

When Harry turned an almost pleading look on him, he said, "Her magic is urging her to do this. And, as she is so in tune with her magic due to her heritage, this... will not be _unwelcome_ to her.

"Actually, it's been her recent behaviour which triggered the investigation into what was discovered."

When Harry looked even more confused, Sirius said, "She's _pining_ for you, Pup. Apparently, you are about the _only_ thing she talks about of late. She wants to be with you. She's _driven_ to be with you... that way."

"Is there no way to free her of this... compulsion?" he asked.

Samuel replied, "We've been searching for the past few days to find a way. However, Lady Apolline Delacour, her mother, gave us a couple of English translations of a book on this very subject. The only way for her to be free of this, is to die.

"Actually, if she doesn't... meet... the conditions of the debt soon, she _will_ die. But only after she first goes mad from the unfulfilled need to... mate... with you."

"So," sighed Harry. "We have to have sex or she dies?"

"It's more than that, Harry," said Sirius. "The bond is for life. Yes, she has to have sex with you or she will die. However, she will also die if she's not with you all the way through life."

With the jerk of shock from Harry, Sirius was quick to clarify. "I do not mean you have to keep having sex with her over and over again, day after day. No; I mean, she has to consider herself part of your family, as mentioned before, like a concubine... or slave."

"Definitely _not_ a slave," muttered Harry.

After it went quiet for a while, Harry said, "We have to have a family confab. We need to get together with Hermione... Hermione's parents... Daphne... You and Adeline, Samuel... You, Sirius... Hell, even Fleur's parents. Maybe _they_ can explain it to Hermione and her parents. _I_ certainly can't! Can Fleur be there without trying to jump my bones, or something? I'm already thinking Wendell is immediately going to clean his gun and sharpen his shovel, when he hears about this."

Sirius said, "A family... confabulation... sounds like an excellent idea, Harry. Good name for it, too."

Samuel said, "Hmm... Tell me when and where and I think I'll have no problem convincing the Delacours to attend."

"And I'll organise the time and place and the Grangers," said Sirius. "I think my place can host this.

"Besides, I want to show my godson and his two ladies what my new home looks like before they come for a visit next summer."

After organising things a bit more, Harry left. He was a bit reluctant, though; knowing what he'd be facing.

"Problem, Pup?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione," he sighed. "I... don't know how I'm going to explain it to her."

"I will, as her magical guardian," he said. He turned back to Marchbanks and asked, "Do I have your permission to address family business with my magical ward, Miss Hermione Granger, before I leave?"

"You do," she nodded.

"Thank you," he immediately replied.

Rising, he walked with Harry out the door. "Come on, Pup. Cheer up. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't know," replied Harry, as they walked out the door. "But I'm sure Hermione will exceed even _my_ expectations."

As the door closed and they heard Sirius's laughter as the two went down the stairs, Marchbanks smirked at Samuel and said, "That went about as well as I expected it would."

The hidden auror in the room immediately removed her invisibility charm and said, "I'll need to alert The Boss as to the change of circumstances relating to Lord Potter."

"It won't happen for a while, dear," said Marchbanks, unsurprised to find the young woman there, while Greengrass was. "Two or three weeks, is my guess."

The auror nodded and said, "In that case I can hold off on alerting her until shift change. However, I should go catch up with those two." And indicated the door.

"Then go, dear," said Marchbanks.

The young auror quickly made her way out of the office to catch up with Sirius and Harry.

"How long was she there?" asked Samuel.

"She came through the floo from the atrium a few moments before I did," smiled Marchbanks.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	58. Accepting a Veela

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** The author sighs. Again being stupid I scanned through reviews and I again wonder where these masochistic tendencies of mine are coming from. This time it deals with people kvetching about me introducing Fleur to the Potter apartmenthold._

 _Folks; at the top of every page, even above the disclaimer, is what I call the 'header box'. It contains: a photo of Harry from his fourth year; the title of the story; my name (with a little envelope next to it); a one and a half line story summary; then, in a slightly lighter text, little details about the rating, language of the text, characters involved (up to four), date last updated, how many chapters, how many words, etcetera._

 _Now, lets go back and take a closer look at the summary. The last line of that summary is: '_ _ **Eventual HP/HG/DG/FD NL/HA/SB and others. Unapologetically!AU**.' From that it provides, AS FULL WARNING, that Harry would be in a relationship with three others, just as Neville will be in a relationship with two others.  
_

 _ _If they're completely against harem relationships in a story, h_ ow the bloody hell do people NOT read that first?! If you read that and don't like harem stories, you wouldn't read _my _story, would you? And it's not as if it's odd me doing that either, as I've seen very similar from other authors for their stories. It is, after all, where_ I _learned to do the same. Sheesh!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Eight - Accepting a Veela**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the time was for the lunch period, Sirius and Harry headed directly to the Great Hall. Once there, they quickly found both Hermione and Daphne and asked them to come up to the apartment.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Has something happened?"

"We will discuss it in the apartment, Hermione," he firmly returned. "Do not, at the moment, badger me on this. _Please_."

After being told off for forgetting herself and bombarding Harry with questions after and on top of running through the castle from Arithmancy to the apartment only a couple weeks earlier, Hermione had definitely taken it on board and was, again, trying to think things through before acting... or _re_ acting, in this case. She didn't press.

The walk to the apartment was in silence, with Daphne's only sign of concern a slight beetling of the brow and Hermione's was her customary nibbling on her bottom lip.

Once inside, Harry asked Sirius, "Could you tell the girls? I need to get changed out of my Wizengamot robes."

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius snarked.

" _Your_ magical ward," said Harry, as he walked to his bedroom door. " _Your_ responsibility to inform and educate her."

Harry took his time getting changed, but not into school robes. He only had Potions after lunch and had already decided to skive off it. This was too important a subject to leave it partly explained.

When he came out, Sirius was explaining about Fleur's Veela life debt to Harry. Harry stayed well out of it. Instead, he walked into the small dining room and called for Dobby.

Soon, he had a bit of a scrumptious feast for a lunch laid out before him.

He was just about to dig into it when...

" _Harrison James Potter!_ " yelled Hermione.

With a sigh, he set his cutlery back down, rose from the chair and walked back into the living room.

"Not my fault!" he quickly said.

Hermione was glaring at him while Daphne looked sad.

"You will do right by Fleur," Hermione demanded.

"I've been trying to get _out_ of it," he defended.

"Then, stop," she said. "According to Sirius, if you don't allow this to happen, Fleur dies."

"I know," he sighed. "But that does not mean attempts should not be made to find a workable solution. I... am furious... that saving Fleur's life has put the poor girl in this predicament."

Hermione turned to Sirius and asked, "Do you have a copy of that book?"

Sirius pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I expected you to ask for it."

Accepting it, Hermione said, "Daphne and I will read this, then pass it on to Harry to read."

Sirius nodded and said, "In the meantime, both Lord Greengrass and I will continue to search our own family libraries for anything that may head this off without the young lady losing her life in the process."

Harry offered, "Search the Pottermore library, while you're at it. You have my permission."

"Will do, Pup," Sirius replied.

Harry was watching Daphne and could see how glum she was. "Daphne?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She was hesitant to reply, but eventually did. "If Fleur Delacour becomes your concubine, where does that leave me?"

"Nothing changes for you," said Harry. "There is no limitation, under law, for me only being allowed one concubine. If anything, because the Venerable House of Delacour is located in France, it changes nothing with regards to bloodlines."

That had the blonde clearly relieved.

"You do not need to worry about that, Daphne," he said. "I made a promise and I will, come Hell or high water, honour it."

"Why aren't you in school robes?" asked Hermione.

"I'm skiving," he firmly replied. "I've just had one hell of a shock. Please don't hold it against me."

"Hermione," said Daphne. "He's right."

Hermione huffed and said, "Fine. I'll collect and collate for you notes for the classes you missed and any details about assignments."

"Thank you," he said. "Now, I haven't eaten yet. So, I'm going back into the dining room to eat what Dobby's laid out for me." And put actions to word.

After a tour of the apartment by Hermione, Sirius left a little while later. His final words were, "We may have to ask Headmistress Lady Marchbanks to provide a _four_ bedroom apartment for you."

"Not 'may'... ' _will_ '." Harry firmly replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry didn't hear anything back about Fleur, or anything else of specific note from outside the castle, until the next Thursday. Then he and his two ladies were told to make ready for a meeting on Saturday afternoon, after lunch, away from the school. Again, they'd be using the floo in Marchbanks's office to travel.

When that time arrived, the three were dressed quite well for lunch, with all three dressed in smart upmarket wizarding casual. The rest of the school noticed.

Once lunch was finished, Harry gave Marchbanks a nod and she gestured them up to the head table to her.

As they arrived there, she quietly said, "You know what the password is to get into my office. I can trust you will simply pass through and touch nothing that doesn't belong to you?"

"Of course, Headmistress," all three replied.

Sitting back again, she made 'shoo' gestures and a little louder said, "Off with you, then, dears."

Five minutes later, they were stepping out of the floo into a very tastefully decorated welcoming room that appeared to double as a small library.

Sirius and Remus both walked in with wands drawn.

As soon as both groups saw each other, wands were resheathed and hugs were exchanged. Even Daphne found herself shocked by being suddenly grabbed by Sirius and dragged in for a hug. After first rolling his eyes at Sirius's antics Remus only smiled and shook her hand after Sirius released her.

"Now," said Sirius, rubbing his hands together in glee. "I asked for you three to come a little earlier so I can show you each your rooms I've set aside for you."

Spinning about and starting to walk back to the door, he called over his shoulder, "This way!"

Remus just gestured for them to follow Sirius and then brought up the rear.

They were shown Hermione's room with attached ensuite first, as that was the first they came to. But, instead of heading back out, Sirius led them to another door on the side wall furthest from the stairs.

After opening it, he gestured them all through. "And this is Harry's room!" he happily declared.

It was decorated exactly as Harry ordered. White ceiling and cornices, cream coloured walls and dark red wooden furniture. It also had a red and gold comforter on the queen-sized _un_ canopied bed. And the ensuite was in plain white walls with cream fixtures.

He then led them to a door opposite the one they entered through and Sirius said, "And, finally, this is Daphne's room. It was in a more 'wizarding' style, with lots of green and silver. Both Harry's and Hermione's were in 'muggle' style.

Standing in Daphne's room, Harry said, "Sirius; they're brilliant! Thank you!" And gave the man another hug. Hermione and Daphne, not to be outdone, also gave him hugs; with Daphne a lot more eager to do so after discovering she had her own room.

Sirius was beaming in happiness at all three.

Daphne turned to Harry and said, "Don't even _think_ about using that door between your and my room until I'm ready, either."

"Or the one between ours," Hermione was quick to add.

"Take a look," said Sirius, indicating the door in question. "Double locks; one for each side."

Both girls checked them out, before turning back to Sirius and again saying, "Thank you."

Sirius nodded and said, "Now, let's go and explore the rest of the house." He cast a quick Tempus and added, "We've still got ten minutes before Hermione's parents turn up."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After trooping right up to the attic and down to the basement, with Sirius pointing out his and Remus's rooms; together with what other rooms were for, including guest rooms; they returned to the welcoming parlour - as Sirius called it.

Their tour included the actual library, which was about ten times larger than the few shelves on the wall cases in the welcoming parlour would at first indicate.

Right on time, Wendell and Monica stepped out of the floo into the room. Harry was just a bit miffed they were so much more elegant at it than his own still-slightly-stumbling on occasion efforts. Surprisingly, both were wearing 'wizarding casual'.

Hermione was quick to give a little girlish squeal and dash forward to give her parents a long hug each, before Harry stepped forward to hug Monica and warily shake Wendell's hand.

"It's good to see you both," he said to them. There was only a little trace of nervousness in his voice.

"Relax, Harry," said Monica. "Sirius has given us some idea of what's going on. He also made sure to tell us you aren't at fault in this.

He gave a nod of relief before turning to indicate Daphne. "Wendell, Monica, this is Daphne of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. She is the young lady who has found herself in a concubine agreement with me and under my protection."

Turning to indicate the Grangers, he said, "Daphne, this is Doctors Wendell and Monica Granger, Hermione's parents."

As they exchanged greetings, with Monica comfortably drawing Daphne into a hug and shaking Wendell's hand, Harry breathed a slight sigh of relief. It was easy to see that neither Granger parent was disapproving of her.

Sirius said, "Remus, would you mind escorting our guests to the formal dining room while I await the rest of our guests?"

Remus gave a slight head nod and said, "Of course." Then he turned to the Grangers, gestured to the door and said, "This way, please, folks."

Everyone, bar Sirius, followed him out.

They didn't need to go far, though; only to the room next to welcoming parlour, the formal dining room, where things had been set up to meet and talk.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While they were in the formal dining room with its sixteen-seater table and chairs, no one sat. They stood in a somewhat circle and chatted. Except for Harry's short time speaking with Wendell at the February session of the Wizengamot, it was the first time in two and a half months Hermione and Harry had a chance to speak in person with Hermione's parents. And they didn't want to waste it.

Harry was also pleasantly surprised how well Monica and Daphne seemed to get along so quickly. But, even Wendell was easily opening up to her. Mind you, once away from other Slytherins except her sister and Tracey, Daphne was quite the emotionally open young lady.

After a couple minutes, Monica dragged Hermione and Daphne away for a quick 'girls talk', leaving Harry and Wendell to talk one-on-one. Remus had already returned to the parlour to await the next guests with Sirius.

"I'm sorry about this, Wendell," sighed Harry.

"For what?" asked Wendell. "Rescuing a young lady, who would have drowned if you hadn't acted as quickly as you did?"

"If I'd known a life debt would have been the result―" he began.

"You _still_ would have acted," Wendell firmly cut in. "It is in your nature to help others, Harry. From what Monica and I have come to understand, the life debt would not have been created if your intent was untoward."

Harry sadly nodded and said, "Yeah. But, if I had known about it, I could have done something that would have made it so the debt would not have been created. Had evil thoughts, or something."

Wendell chuckled and said, "Somehow, from my limited understanding of magic, I do not think trying to fake your intent would have worked."

Harry gave a slight shrug and said, "I still think it is unfair for Fleur to be forced into this... arrangement."

"And what about _you_ being forced into this arrangement?" asked Wendell.

"I'm not," Harry replied with a firm shake of his head. "It will not harm me if I do not go ahead with this."

"But it will harm _her_ if you don't, right?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'm told it will slowly start to drive her mad, before it finally kills her."

"And that means _you_ are forced into this arrangement," said Wendell. "You would never allow that to happen when you could prevent it; such as this case, right here. As I said, it's in your nature."

That had Harry thinking over the man's words. It didn't take him very long at all to figure out he was right. He did nothing wrong and, even if he'd known about Veela life debts, he'd have still done everything exactly the same. He couldn't not.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the Greengrasses arrived escorting the Delacours; with Fleur also, surprisingly, in attendance; they sat down at the table. No one, though, really knew where to start.

Harry looked to a very nervous Fleur and said, "Fleur, I'm _really_ sorry this has happened."

Surprised, Fleur shook her head and replied, "Not your fault, 'Arry. It is... magic... taking its due."

"It's still very unfair on you," he quietly said.

"For Veela, this 'as always been a... risk," she replied. "I do not... begrudge that."

He nodded and turned to Sirius. "Sirius. Find anything?"

"A lot, but nothing that will get Miss Delacour out of this with her life," replied Sirius. "And that includes the library at Pottermore."

When Harry turned to Samuel, the man replied, "Same as Lord Black, I'm sorry to say."

Harry sat back and carded his fingers through his hair. Finally he sighed and said, "I cannot... _will not_... just sit back and let you die, Fleur. I just _can't_.

"What do we... I... need to do to make this work?"

There was a very slight pause before Fleur immediately broke down, sobbing. Her mother, sitting to her left, immediately wrapped the girl in her arms.

Her father, sitting to her right, slumped slightly and looked at Harry with gratitude. Clearly heartfelt, he said, "Merci, Lord Potier. Merci. Thank you for my daught _air_ 's life."

Trying to make light of how the older man's words made him a little uncomfortable with his clear gratitude, Harry said, "Well, I couldn't just let her die when I went to so much trouble to save her from the lake, could I?"

The comment at least earned him a couple of smiles, albeit weak ones.

Sirius spoke up. "Though it's kind of pointless," he said. "I'll contact Ted Tonks, Law wizard of Record for the House of Potter, so he can draw up a set of concubine contract documents. At least, that way, no one from outside this group can question it."

Harry nodded to him and said, "Thank you, Sirius. That would be appreciated." Then was lost in thought, for a few moments.

"Something has been bugging me," he said. "How is it that medi-wizard Robinson wasn't also, or either, the individual targeted by the life debt?"

"Becuz it wuz 'is duty, as a... medi-'ealer, to werk 'ard to safe my... Fleur's life," replied Apolline. "'Is oath-sworn duty... exempted 'im."

"Whereas, I had no such obligation," nodded Harry. "Thank you. I understand better now."

Looking around, he asked, "Is there anyone who has a problem with this? Now's the time to speak up. If you want to speak privately, we can do that too."

All he got back were head shakes in the negative; though there _were_ a few sad faces.

Looking back to Jean-Paul first, he then turned to Apolline and asked, "When will Fleur... I mean... how soon―"

"The soonair zee bettair," she replied. "'Owevair, eet weel need to be within zee next couple of weeks. In zee meantime, eet would be best eef she wuz to move een weeth you, 'Er-my-onee and Daph-nee as zoon as eez possible.

"Zee closair she ees to you, zee more she weel be able to control zee... urge."

"It's just that... ummm―" he tried before his blushing got away from him.

"You are not ready for... _zat_ ," said Fleur, who had managed to get herself under control again. "I know."

When he gave her a curious look, she gave a watery smile and said, "It is part of being Veela, 'Arry. We can tell when we are... physically close."

He smiled back.

"Nice to know," muttered Wendell.

Harry knew to what he was really referring; he and Hermione.

"What about schooling?" asked Hermione. "You're in seventh year, right?"

"Eighth," she replied. "However, it is zee same as your seventh year. It is my final year."

"Yes," nodded Hermione. "Surely, it is far too late to consider switching schools. I, for one, don't want you to miss completing your education."

"Neither do I," agreed Harry.

"I will arrange for French tutors for 'er," smiled Jean-Paul. "I do not believe your 'eadmistress, unlike Dumbledore, would refuse."

"No, I don't think she will," agreed Harry.

Sirius said, "I'll ask Griselda... Headmistress Lady Marchbanks... to move these three into a four bedroom apartment in the Lords' Quarters, where they're currently in a three bedroom apartment. It won't take her long to achieve."

"Then that just leaves a date," said Harry.

"It can be today, Lord Potier," said Jean-Paul. "We already haf Fleur's... effects with us. Anything elz she might need, can be zent. I would not like to see my daughtair in pain for one day longair."

"Wow; okay," said Harry. Turning to Sirius he said, "Can you contact Headmistress Lady Marchbanks now?"

Sirius gave a nod, rose and said, "On it," before he walked from the room.

Harry then turned to Hermione and Daphne to see how both of them were handling it. By the expressions on their faces, a lot better than he was.

When he turned back to Fleur he said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Daphne and Hermione already knew. Believe me when I tell you, this does _not_ mean you have to say goodbye to your family. If anything, it means your family just got a great deal bigger.

"I expect you to remain in contact with them to let them know how you're doing. If you don't and I get letters of worry from them, I shall be cross with you. I also expect _them_ to remain in regular contact with _you_.

"My only other rules are: You must never do anything that brings discredit upon the Houses of Potter or Black; or me, personally.

"Next, you must never let a problem fester between us. If you have an issue relating to our 'family', I expect you to bring it to me... us... so we can discuss it and try to solve it, together.

"And next, we have two house elves at the castle with us, plus others at Potter properties. We three treat them as family and friends. Mistreating them is one of the fastest ways to really upset me."

Fleur nodded along and said, "I understand. Thank you for telling me."

Two minutes later, Sirius walked back in and said, "She organising it now. It'll be the apartment at the end of the hallway in the Lords' Quarters. She said there's only the one four bedroom apartment and it's the end one."

He then paused and thought a bit as he sat. Finally, he had a bit of a confused look on his face and said, "When I tried to explain about why Harry needed it, she actually laughed at me and called me an idiot."

Harry chuckled and said, "That's because you were treating _her_ like an idiot, by trying to tell her _why_ we'd need a four bedroom apartment. She _already_ knew why, remember?"

Sirius had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Oh, yeah." A moment later, his eyes widened in alarm and he said, "Now I have to add a room for Fleur on the Potter floor, here!"

Harry grinned and said, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. It's not as if you're skint for room here. And you've got over three months before Hogwarts breaks for summer."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Potter three returned to Hogwarts in more than enough time to first return to their apartment before dinner, they went as the Potter _four_. Fleur and her parents joined them.

Stopping with the Headmistress for a while, where Jean-Paul filled out and signed for his daughter to transfer to Hogwarts but be taught by private tutors, Marchbanks reminded them Fleur would need a set of Hogwarts uniforms.

"You have my permission to come up, tomorrow morning, to floo to Diagon Alley to be fitted," she told the four. "You'll need them to be Sorted and sorting is mandatory, even if you'll be undergoing private tutoring."

Then Harry and his two - his first two - escorted the Delacours up to the Lords' Quarters.

Once there, he led them down the hallway to the end, where stood a lone door with the number '11' upon it.

Remembering the procedure, he soon had himself and the three girls cleared for direct access and opened the door.

Inside, they were immediately greeted by Dobby and Betsy; who, on seeing they had company, bowed/curtseyed and greeted them in welcome.

The living room was wider and longer, there were now _eight_ doors coming off the room, the dining room was larger, the table now sat eight with three each side and one each end and the kitchen was bigger with more storage. However, the office was about the same size as were the bedrooms, there was just one more of the latter.

Harry learned he had the 'Lord's' bedroom on one side, while the three girls had bedrooms side-by-side opposite. It was easy to tell which was Fleur's bedroom, as it was the one that wasn't already containing unpacked personal effects.

As soon as they saw that, Daphne turned to Fleur and said, "Give your effects to Betsy and she'll put them away for you."

It was Apolline who drew them out of her pockets in shrunken form and the elf popped away with them.

"So, Fleur," asked Harry. "Do you think you can be comfortable here?"

She smiled back and immediately hugged him. "Yes," she quietly replied. "Thank you."

When she backed away a little, he smiled and said, "Did you know your French accent is disappearing?"

"You're only just noticing that _now_?" asked Hermione.

"We noticed that at the Second Task," said Daphne.

Harry blushed a little and said, "I... had my mind on other matters?"

"Or you weren't paying attention," said Hermione.

"Hey!" he whined.

The Delacours watched on, amused, and relieved by it all. Here was a 'family' that were happy and comfortable with one another.

"Right," declared Harry. "I'm going to go prepare snacks for an afternoon―"

"Ah- _hmm_!" coughed the slightly high pitched voice of Dobby, interrupting.

When Harry whirled to where he heard the voice, as did everyone else, he saw Dobby standing there with his arms folded and the hand of the 'top' arm pointing the index finger at a large afternoon tea serving on the coffee table.

There was a large pot of tea, half a dozen cups, plates of little quarter-cut sandwiches - just as Harry liked them - plus sugar, milk, etcetera.

" _Do-obs_!" he whined.

"Master Harry be entertaining," snipped Dobby. "Master Harry be lettings Dobby and Betsy be doings elf work when Master Harry be entertainings. It be the rules!"

Before Harry even had a chance to argue back, Dobby had already popped away again.

" _Damn_ it, Dobs!" he said the air.

Jean-Paul stuttered and tried, "Errr... Signeur... I mean, Lord Potier―"

Hermione, giggling, cut in and said, "Jean-Paul."

When Jean-Paul turned to her, she said, "Harry loves cooking. Dobby and he have different views on just who should be doing the cooking. Don't worry about it."

Harry grumped, "The ratfink little hobgoblin won't let me cook."

When the Delacours could see both Hermione and Daphne were trying to stifle laughter and were snickering behind hands, they didn't push it. They understood it wasn't their place and a demonstration of something they were unaware of was happening before them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After afternoon tea and the two adult Delacours left, Harry was trying to figure out something to do when Hermione and Daphne grabbed Fleur.

Hermione told Harry, "Us ladies are going to talk for a while. It's Saturday. See if you can convince Dobby to let you cook dinner."

Harry's eyes widened as he froze for a moment before he suddenly ran for the kitchen, yelling, " _I'm_ cooking dinner tonight, you little mongrel!"

Fleur, stunned, was dragged into her room by Daphne and Hermione.

As soon as they were inside with the door closed, both Hermione and Daphne practically howled with laughter as Fleur seemed totally confused.

The first to calm down, as she was more used to it, Hermione said to Fleur, "Harry's relationship with Dobby is... odd. But, it works. You'll come to understand why it does in no time at all."

Still confused, but willing to learn why, Fleur asked, "'Arry likes to cook?"

Hermione replied, "Harry is a _very_ good cook; or, as he prefers, _chef_."

Daphne tried to explain. "Dobby sees his role as 'servant', as would be considered proper. However, Harry sees Dobby's role as 'friend'; a friend who insists on waiting on him hand and foot.

"Now, Harry is okay with Dobby waiting on him. But, he also thinks the elf overly-mothers him.

"Then there's specifically the cooking issue. Harry loves to cook. It relaxes him. However, Dobby sees that as house elf work; and Harry doing it, to him, is a sign he is not being a good enough house elf for his 'master Harry'."

Fleur thought about that and then asked, "Then why does 'Arry not dismiss 'im?"

"Because, as Daphne said, Dobby is also his friend," replied Hermione. "And Harry would never fire Dobby, as he knows how it would make Dobby feel and how he'd be treated by the house elf community."

Hermione walked over to the door, cracked it open and peeked outside. She could hear what sounded like a Happy Harry in the kitchen so softly closed the door again.

Looking to Daphne she said, "He must've won his argument with Dobby. He's happily working in the kitchen."

Daphne smirked and said, "You mean, Dobby _let_ him win the argument and has decided to step out of the way to let his master work."

That had both girls snickering again.

"'Arry does not know his 'ouse elf does that?" asked Fleur.

"No," said Hermione. "It's part of the dynamic of the relationship between Harry and Dobby. Everyone else knows Dobby could simply take over at any time; but, we all let Harry _think_ he's getting one over on Dobby. It's good for him and their relationship."

"Now, between us girls―" said Daphne.

And the light-heartedness was gone from the room within a moment.

"Hermione and I, as does Harry, know what you need to do with Harry because of this life debt," she explained. "Your mother sent a book over and everyone that needs to know about this now knows."

Fleur nodded.

"The first thing you need to know is..." said Hermione. "Harry's a―"

"Vierge," added Fleur. "Virgin. Yes, I know."

While both Hermione and Daphne were a little embarrassed by the topic, Fleur didn't even bat an eye at it.

"As are you two," she said, glancing between the two.

Both, blushing a little more each, just nodded back.

"Yes, well," said Daphne. "Hermione is nearing the point when she'll be ready to take that step in her relationship with Harry; as is he with her. But, until we learned about the life debt, that step was still... likely... a couple months off."

Fleur nodded.

Hermione tried, "How soon do you need... with Harry."

Instead of answering directly, Fleur thought about it for a moment before she replied, "You and 'Arry wish to be each others 'firsts', no?"

When Hermione nodded, she continued, "Then I must ask you to... 'urry that up... a lot."

Hermione sighed and asked, "By how much? Lay it out for me, girl."

"Now that I am here and am nearby, now that I can sense that 'Arry is not ready, no more than a... month?" she replied. "'Owever, it would be much safer and less stressful if it could be within the next fortnight - two weeks. Sorry."

"No," sighed Hermione. "Never believe we feel this is your fault; because, we don't. None of us do. As such, you have no reason to apologise for it."

Daphne added, "All the people you met at Lord Black's place earlier all understand you are even more of a victim here than anyone else. No one holds you in any way culpable."

Fleur could only sadly nod. She was full of gratitude; not just for Harry accepting her, but these two ladies also.

"You two are as wonderful as 'Arry," she quietly said.

That led to a three-way group hug.

A little while later, Daphne had her own confession to make.

"I know that the original plan for me to become Harry's concubine is to only protect me and House Greengrass from... those putting pressure on my father," she said. "However... Hermione, I have already decided I do not wish to activate the escape clauses."

With a light smile, Hermione replied, "I didn't think so."

"You know what that means, right?" Daphne pressed.

"Of course," she replied. "You will do, willingly, what Fleur has to do, imperatively."

"Sleep with Harry," she firmly said.

"Have sex with Harry; unprotected sex," said Hermione. "And, yes, that will probably include sleeping."

Shaking her head slightly, Daphne said, "I don't want it just to be for... procreating. Understand?"

"Daphne," said Hermione. "Believe me; I understand."

Relieved, Daphne nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over in the kitchen, Harry was working on dinner that night. Dobby had gotten for him a decent sized beef roast and he was planning on steam-poaching it, rather than roasting it, in a covered large pot in the oven. That is, instead of laying down a decent swipe of lard in the bottom of the baking tray, he wiped down a very thin layer of pure olive oil, just enough to coat the bottom, then upended a litre of water into it and finally laid the roast in and on a slightly elevated rack, before covering it with the lid.

With that cooking, he moved on to preparing the vegetables. He'd be roasting the potatoes, sweet potatoes, carrots and baby onions in with the beef once the water boiled off a little; but be steaming the corn, garden peas, broccoli and cauliflower. Later, he'd make cauliflower cheese sauce and the beef gravy, but that was a while off yet.

Next, he moved onto the soup starter dish. Expecting a full-house sitting at their 'new' eight seater table - Fleur brought their group up to eight - he knew he'd need to probably also make an entrée. For that he made a simple tomato soup with ground herbs for flavouring. Dobby was 'allowed' to blend the tomatoes right down to a smooth consistency and grind the dried herbs into a powder. For richness and full-bodiment he added a little skim milk powder, rather than water.

For desert he went with a cake. Cakes were always the foodstuff of celebrations - such as weddings, birthdays, graduations, etcetera - so he decided to bake an extravagant cake to welcome Fleur to their 'group', in general, and the Potter household, in particular. He went with a chocolate mud cake; always a favourite. And added a thick hot chocolate sauce for going over the top of it, something like an upside down pudding.

He'd been working for about an hour when he first noticed all three of his 'ladies' were sitting on stools in the corner and quietly watching him and Dobby working. He just grinned at them before turning back to what he was doing; madly mixing the ingredients for the cake.

Knowing they'd been spotted, Hermione called out, "Chocolate cake?"

He called back, "Not telling you! It's a surprise for dessert!"

"Have you let the others know that dinner is still on tonight?" asked Daphne.

That caused Harry to pause. "Errr―"

She gave a little huff and said, "I'll organise contacting them, so they know." And hopped off her stool.

"Tracey too!" he called back. "Us four, Neville and his two and her makes eight. And we've now got a proper eight-seater dining table."

Unknown to him because he was already focussed back on beating cake batter, she rolled her eyes at Hermione and walked out of the room. Hermione just grinned at Fleur. Fleur, however, was simply amazed at what Harry was doing and was watching him in action.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dinner was as good as ever and Fleur was amazed at how wonderful all the food tasted. With Harry sitting at the head of the table, Hermione sat to his left while Fleur sat to his right. Daphne sat next to Hermione in the middle with Susan to _her_ left. Neville sat at the foot with Hannah on his left and Tracey sat between Hannah and Fleur in the middle and opposite Daphne. With the slightly larger dining room they all had a bit more room and it was quite comfortable.

Of course, all the girls, especially Tracey and Neville's two, wanted to talk to Fleur and were just as willing as Hermione and Daphne to welcome the newest 'Potter' to their midst.

"Harry," said Neville, as he was savouring the taste of the roast beef, "You've outdone yourself again." Indicating the beef on his plate, he declared, "This is fantastic."

Harry grinned back. "Make sure you leave room for dessert."

" _That's_ going to be a struggle," said Neville. "I don't want to stop eating this roast."

Fleur was looking at Hermione and Daphne in amazement. "This eez even bettair than our own 'ouse elfs preepare."

"We _told_ you he was good," grinned Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Potters were up reasonably early the next morning and went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. For that morning they all sat at the Hufflepuff table, as they knew the 'Puffs to be more accepting of unusual visitors. The Ravenclaws, though, still weren't completely accepting of how students could sit at any of the House tables except for the feasts. Apparently, it did not gel well with their sense of communal order.

Thankfully, as a weekend, students weren't dressed in school robes. The oddity of Fleur sitting among them would have been even more odd, if that was the case.

However, her attendance definitely wasn't missed.

For safety, she sat between Hermione and Daphne with Harry outside of Daphne and closest to the head table. Opposite sat the Longbottoms with Tracey next to Susan and closest to the head end of the table, opposite Harry. On the other side of Susan sat Neville, then Hannah. It might have looked as if the seating arrangement wasn't pre-arranged, but it was.

Sitting that way and in that order showed that Fleur was both considered part of their group and accepted by both Hermione and Daphne.

They did not know if the story of Fleur's Veela life debt would break in the _Daily Prophet_ that morning, but the sitting arrangement would send a message if it did. They'd be sitting in a similar organisation the next day if it didn't and, instead, broke then.

They'd only been sitting and eating for a while when Malfoy finally couldn't restrain himself any longer and sauntered over.

"Potter," he sneered.

"Malfoy," said Harry. "Having a good weekend?"

" _Why_ is the Beauxbatons Champion here?"

"Malfoy, that's rude," Harry firmly said. "Your question should be; 'Lord Potter, may one as humble as I enquire as to how Miss Delacour came to be our guest, this morning?' Try that. Until you do, I suggest you depart our presence until after you've reviewed your uncouth behaviour." Then waved him off and promptly ignored him.

Malfoy stood there for a moment, clearly unsure of what to do. Eventually, he over-obsequiously and smarmily asked, "Potter. How are you honoured by the presence of th- Miss... Delacour among us, this morning?"

Placing his cutlery down in a gentlemanly fashion, Harry took his time to wipe his mouth with his napkin before he looked to other boy and said, "Malfoy, it is a family matter - of the Potters, rather than the Blacks. However, as you are so curious, I will say that Miss Delacour is a transferee to Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year. You will learn more, tonight, at the evening meal; and again in tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_. I recommend to you that you read it. Will that be all?"

Knowing he'd just got slapped down, though exceedingly politely, and knowing he'd get slapped down even harder if he pushed, Malfoy just sneered back, spun about and walked away. That message of family business meant he _couldn't_ request/demand more information, no matter how he worded it.

Daphne, with her head bowed a little, looked askance to Harry with a smirk and murmured, "Very nicely handled, Harry."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the other girls found out Fleur needed to go into the Alley to buy a set of Hogwarts robes, they all begged to be allowed to go, too. Harry shrugged and said, "I'm not the one you need to ask. You'll need permission of your Heads of Houses. However, _I'm_ not going.

"With the threat of Dumbledore out there, plus the girls should have some quality girl-time together to get comfortable with one another, I've already begged off. Hermione and Daphne will accompany Fleur to do her shopping. And both girls have access to plenty of funds to pay for it all."

Susan, Hannah and Tracey all looked to one another before turning puppy-dog eyes on Neville.

"If you can get permission to go," he said. "And Harry's ladies don't mind the company, you have my permission to join them"

That had the other three excited.

However, such would not come to pass. All three were refused by their Heads of Houses. Only Daphne and Hermione were allowed to accompany Fleur.

They left about an hour later, again via Marchbanks's floo.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the girls returned to the apartment about fifteen minutes before the lunch period, they were empty handed. However, they were all happy and chatting like old friends or close sisters.

Harry frowned in confusion and asked, "Where's all your shopping?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Harry; house elves, remember?"

Harry immediately winced and groaned. "Oh, _gods_! I just had another daft moron moment, didn't I?"

She giggled at him, walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're allowed to have them, every now and again. You'd not be human, otherwise."

As she headed for her room, he called, "So what did you three end up buying, besides school robes for Fleur?"

Hermione grinned again and called, " _Lay-dies_! Fashion parade for Harry after lunch!" And, giggling, ran into her room.

"I didn't want a fashion parade," he muttered to the table before him. "A simple itemised list, would have sufficed."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During lunch, the girls were excitedly telling the other girls about what they bought in hushed whispers that were obviously meant to exclude Harry and Neville. Neither boy was interested, so just talked between them.

On returning to the apartment after lunch, all three girls headed directly for Fleur's room.

"Out in a minute!" called Daphne. "Don't go anywhere!"

Harry sat back, sighed, then leaned forward and packed up the assignments he was working on before lunch into a neat pile.

It appeared he was going to get that fashion parade, after all.

Ten minutes later, Hermione came out wearing a wizarding outfit he'd not seen her wearing before. It was upmarket casual, but of lighter material. Clearly, more autumnal for the warming temperatures.

She walked over and did a slow twirl for him with a wide grin. "You like?"

"Yes," he firmly replied. "The colours definitely suit you. And I like the fit, too."

She gave a happy nod back and turned back to the doors of the girls' bedrooms, "Next," she called.

Out came Daphne, wearing a very similar number. "I hope you don't mind?" she asked. "It was a little expensive."

"Not at all," he replied. And, he didn't. "It looks very nice on you. Are _you_ happy with it?"

She grinned and nodded.

"Next!" called Hermione, again.

This time Fleur came out wearing a plain Hogwarts witches' uniform without House affiliation. Even her tie was the flat black with the small Hogwarts crest of an unsorted student. However, she wasn't wearing long socks or low heeled shoes. Harry could see the slight sheen of stockings on her legs and her feet were in plain black high heels with covered toe, sides and heel. Harry later learned they were called 'mid-heel pumps', as they weren't considered _high_ heels because the heel wasn't as high as some arbitrary 'set' benchmark.

That's when he looked to both Hermione and Daphne and noticed similar footwear.

To Hermione, he happily said, "You've bought your high heels and stockings!"

Clearly pleased he'd noticed, she grinned back and said, "Yes, thank you."

When he stood and walk closer, he noticed she was now not as short as him in comparison. Her head now came up to about the bridge of his nose. The height difference between he and Daphne hadn't changed, as she'd been wearing mid heels since well before he had his potion-induced growth spurt. However, it now appeared Hermione was visibly taller than Daphne and about the same height as Fleur.

"Next," Hermione suddenly said, and led the other two back to Fleur's room.

For the next hour or so the three girls gave him a full fashion parade. Harry was actually surprised by how much they bought, especially Hermione.

He also found out a little later it was Daphne that had put her foot down about the minimal wardrobe Hermione had, to that time, of witches' wear and practically ordered the girl to greatly increase the size of it right then and there. Hermione was not prepared to listen until Daphne explained how it made Harry look like a 'knut-pinching bastard' if she didn't have a wide and various wardrobe. She didn't want to do it for herself, but she'd do it for Harry; and Daphne knew that and played on it. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

He mentally doffed his hat to the girl, because even he couldn't get Hermione to buy a lot more. She still had some self-esteem issues regarding her appearance, but Harry's love for her was clear. It was what _others_ thought of her appearance that still gave her issues.

After the fashion parade, the girls all disappeared back into Fleur's room for a while. Then Hermione and Daphne came out and sat either side of Harry. Both appeared quite serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"However," said Daphne, "Fleur needs you to accept her through a special ceremony for Veela. For her, Harry, you need to _go_ with this; alright?"

"Ummm." he stuttered. "I'm not ready f-for―"

"This isn't sex, Harry," said Hermione. "It's an acceptance ceremony that relates to the life debt. _Please_ , just go with it."

Warily, he nodded and said, "Alright. I trust you both."

With a breath of relief, Hermione said, "Thank you." Then she got back to her feet and went to Fleur's room. Daphne stayed sitting beside him.

"Relax, Harry," she said. "You are just to affix a special ribbon around her neck. This is for her protection. It means no other male, but you, is allowed to touch her."

He took a deep breath, firmed up and said, "If it's for her protection, I can do this."

She smiled back, pleased. She knew Harry would accept it if she used the magic word, 'protection'.

A long moment later, Hermione came back out leading Fleur. Instead of being properly clothed and looking confident, Fleur was dressed in an almost gauzy, sleeveless one-shouldered toga Harry was later told was called a chiton from Ancient Greece, the believed original home of the Veela people. And a pair of plain leather sandals that laced up to almost under her knees.

Through the chiton, Harry could see she was naked underneath. Though covered, he could see that her nipples were of lighter than normal colouration, as Hermione described the differences back at her place, and that her pubic hair was the same blonde as the hair on her head. She also appeared to be carrying a small cushion of a rich blue colour with something on it.

Harry immediately blushed, looked away and tensed, but Daphne tightened her grip on his arm to signal he was to remain where he was and whispered, "Be at ease, Harry. She needs this ceremony."

Hermione led a head-bowed Fleur around to stand before him. As soon as Fleur was about three to four feet in front of him, she lowered herself to her knees, before resting back on her heels with her hands holding before her chest the small blue cushion. Harry could see the object on the cushion was a three-quarter inch wide rose pink silk ribbon, with the Potter crest in gold on a black background in the form of a small metal pendant, medallion, affixed.

She softly said, "Harrison James of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I, Fleur Isabel of the Venerable House of Delacour, come before you in supplication. Through chivalrous act, you saved my life and caused between us a life debt to be formed. My life is yours, my body is yours, my soul is yours. I humbly entreat you accept me - life, body and soul - into your hands, so I may live."

Daphne whispered into his ear, "Say, 'I, Harrison James of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter...'"

Harry repeated it.

"... accept you, Fleur Isabel of the Venerable House of Delacour..."

Again.

"... into my hands."

Again.

"... Your life, your body, your soul are mine, so you may live."

And finished.

Daphne next whispered into his ear, "Take the ribbon and affix it around her neck, Harry."

Harry bent forward and did just that, plucking the ribbon off the cushion and, bending further forward so he could reach, used the clasp sections on each end of the ribbon to affix the ribbon together behind her neck. He even felt the two halves of the clasp almost pulling toward one another, until there was an almost snap sound and a muted flash of pink light from the ribbon.

As Harry finished the act and sat back, Fleur raised her head and smiled at him. "Thank you," she softly said. Then she pressed back up onto her knees, as if in prayer, and leaned forward, raising her head slightly.

Harry didn't know why he was urged to do so, but he just leaned forward to meet her and kissed her, long and deeply. He didn't know both of them glowed a little because his eyes were closed.

When she pulled back, she smiled again and rose to her feet. Then walked away, back towards her room.

Daphne immediately leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before she pulled back and whispered, "Well done, Harry." Then she rose and hurried after Fleur.

A smiling Hermione, who had been standing back behind and off to one side of Fleur as the ceremony/ritual took place, stepped forward, bent over to him and also kissed him on the cheek. As she, too, pulled away with a smile, she allowed her hand to come up and lovingly caress his cheek for a moment, before she, too, followed Fleur to her room.

She called over her shoulder, "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	59. Singing, Let's Get it On

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty Nine - Singing, Let's Get it On**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the girls returned a little later, Fleur was dressed more... appropriately; she was wearing her unaligned Hogwarts uniform in readiness of her Sorting at dinner. This time when she sat, she sat next to Harry. Both other girls sat opposite.

Fleur's eyes sparkled when she smiled at him and took his closest hand in hers. "Thank you, 'Arry."

"I was happy to go along with that little... ceremony," he said. "But, what did it all really mean?"

"It means my magic recognises both of us have accepted my life debt to you. I'm now bonded to you through the debt," she explained.

"That was a _bonding ritual?_ " he exclaimed.

"I was already bonded to you. This was more a ceremony than a ritual," she explained. "One that had a magical component."

He huffed and said, "A ritual, by any other name―"

"I understand," she said. "But, it was still necessary for me."

He sighed and frowned at both his other two girls. They now knew he was annoyed at them both, just as he knew they'd effectively pulled the wool over his eyes on this.

It would be something they'd discuss between them after dinner. And they both clearly knew that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At dinner, the now eight sat together at the Hufflepuff table again. That House, at least, were being more accepting.

However, before dinner was served, Madam Marchbanks moved around to the front of the dais where the Sorting Hat already sat on it's Sorting stool.

Before she stopped to speak, she already had silence. Anyone with eyes could see that Fleur was currently wearing an unaligned Hogwarts uniform and knew what she and the Sorting Hat's 'attendance' meant.

"For those who have not already figured out what is going on," she began in a clear voice, "We have a Sorting to get through before we all eat."

"Sitting among you and currently at the Hufflepuff table is Miss Fleur Delacour, late of Beauxbatons Institute of Magic, but still the current Beauxbatons Champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Miss Delacour is here because of a unique magical event that developed between her and Lord Potter at the conclusion of the Second Task.

"In saving Miss Delacour's life, magic deemed Miss Delacour owed Lord Potter a life debt."

That had a few people gasping and immediately chatting with their seat mates.

Marchbanks firmly tapped her cane on the floor of the dais three times, causing loud bangs each time. It got her the silence she wanted.

"As I was saying," she snapped, before staring around the room. "Miss Delacour found herself owing Lord Potter a life debt. For one of Miss Delacour's heritage, it is literally a matter of life and death.

"Lord Potter's family, together with other members of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, researched as much as possible for a way for Miss Delacour to be free of the debt without harm to her. They were unsuccessful.

"As a result, Lord Potter was not willing to allow Miss Delacour to perish, when he could do something to save her life. As such, he has accepted the life debt owed to him by accepting Miss Delacour in concubinage.

"Because Miss Delacour is now a concubine of Lord Potter, she has transferred to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons. However, as she only has a few months remaining of her Beauxbatons education, she will not be formally attending Hogwarts classes, other than to audit them. Instead, she will be studying with private tutors to complete her Beauxbatons education. She will also be sitting her NEWTs in France this summer.

"For the duration of her stay with us, Miss Delacour will be housed in Lord Potter's quarters in the Lords' Quarters wing. However, Hogwarts rules still require her to be Sorted into a House. That is the reason the Sorting Hat joins us, tonight."

She gave that a few moments before she gestured to Fleur. "Miss Delacour, please join me and be Sorted."

As Fleur rose and made her way to the dais, the noise of students quietly chatting about this development, rose.

Marchbanks moved slightly to her right and lifted the Hat from its stool in readiness.

Having it already explained how it happens by Harry, Hermione and Daphne, Fleur stepped up onto the dais in front of the stool, smoothly pivoted and sat. A moment later, Marchbanks lowered the Hat onto her head.

" _Ahhh... mmm..._ " said the Hat. " _Interesting..._ "

A few moments later it bellowed, " _RAVENCLAW!_ "

And Marchbanks lifted the Hat back off as Fleur beamed in delight, looking back at Harry. The Ravenclaws were clapping in pleasure. However, so were the Heirs.

As she stood her robes, tie and under-uniform changed from unaligned to Ravenclaw colours.

"And now we represent all four Houses," said a grinning Harry to the others, just as Fleur returned to sit between Daphne and Hermione.

Both girls were quick to wrap her in a hug from each that turned into a three-way group hug.

No one could see the look of hate on Draco Malfoy's face as he was sitting with his back to them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in the new apartment, after first making the mistake of returning to the first apartment, the group sat talking for a while before Tracey left for the Slytherin dorms and the three Longbottoms left for their own apartment. Again, as per his orders, a disillusioned Dobby followed Tracey.

With a curious expression on her face, Fleur asked Harry, "You 'ave your elf follow Miss Davis to make sure she safely gets back to 'er own dorms?"

"Yes," he firmly replied. "There are too many mini Death Eaters in this school for my comfort. That is, too many who are the children of known Death Eaters. I would not put it past any of them to ambush Tracey as a way of getting back at me.

"Her friendship with me places her at higher risk. Therefore, I see it as my duty to ensure she is safe. I do the same with Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, also a Slytherin."

Daphne asked, "What do you know of the events that led to me becoming a concubine of Harry?"

"Very little," the old girl replied. "It is considered family business, so Papa never investigated further than to learn the overall effects of it."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Your father investigated it?"

"Oui," she replied. "Papa is the... in your terms 'ere... Deputy Minister for Magic for Wizarding France. It is part of 'is job to watch and know what is important in other nearby countries. The concubinage of Heiress Daphne Greengrass of the Noble and Ancient 'Ouse of Greengrass to Lord 'Arrison Potter of the Noble and Most Ancient 'Ouse of Potter and Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient 'Ouse of Black is an important 'appening. Another, of course, was the earlier betrothal of the same Lord to a muggleborn witch named 'Ermione Granger."

Hermione sat back and said, "Hunh! That actually makes a lot of sense."

"When Papa and Maman first discovered the life debt, Papa investigated the public records of both the betrothal and the concubinage. 'E didn't do that earlier as it was not important then. 'E was able to get 'old of a copy of both documents and 'e said 'e was very impressed," she said before she gave a little giggle. "'E was even laughing at a couple of points."

"She turned to Hermione and asked, "Is it true you only need to make one small statement for the betrothal to be cancelled?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "The same applies for Harry."

"And similar are in the Concubine Bond Agreement between Harry and me," said Daphne.

"So the real purpose of both agreements is... what?" she asked.

"Protection," replied Hermione. "At least, that was its original intent. However, both Harry and I are of a different mindset now. We want this to work. As things stand, neither of us intends to utter those words. We will marry and I will bear the Potter children."

Daphne glanced at Harry and said, "Honesty time for me, too, I guess." Turning to look more at Harry, she said, "I know the reason for the Concubine Bond Agreement was conceived from the idea of the protection of me and my House.

"However, sooner or later I would still need a Concubine Bond contract or another _very_ willing partner, who would be willing to risk not passing on their own line through us. I'm sorry, but I cannot see that happening. Therefore, the first option is the only way.

"If I was to look around and wonder who would make a good father... sperm donor, as Hermione put it... for any children I was to bear through a Concubine Bond contract, which I have already done many times, there is only one who I can see fulfilling that role and me remaining happy about it. That's you, Harry."

With an expression of self-deprecation, Harry gave a grunt and shook his head. "You're _fifteen_ , Daphne. You have _years_ before it would become an issue."

Daphne shook her head and said, "I don't think you recognise what a 'catch' you are, Harry. You're, without a doubt, one of the best looking boys in the school, now. That malnourished, undersized... waif... who wore hand-me-downs and poorly fitted glasses is _gone_.

"On top of that, you are _easily_ the most magically powerful student in the school. _Merlin_ , you're probably the most magically powerful student this school has seen in fifty years! That, alone, is an aphrodisiac for one such as I, who is looking to bear children to continue my House.

"And, on top of even that, you are kind, considerate, chivalrous, and a whole heap of _other_ similar words too numerous to list out."

She gave a sigh and said, "My nightmares, until you and my father signed that agreement, consisted of things like... Ronald Weasley or Vincent Crabbe coming into a room where I'm lying naked on a bed. He leers at me, strips off and... cl- climbs on, you know?"

Starting to clearly become more upset, she continued, "Then, not even w-waiting until he knows I'm r-ready, he just... _sticks_ his... _in_ me.

"Wh-Once he's done... not even wo-worrying about how _I_ felt about the whole thing, you know?... he just climbs off and gets dressed. Then, just before he walks back out the door, he looks at me and sa-says, ' _Thanks for the fuck, Greengrass. Let me know if I need to come back and give you another one_ '."

By the time she was finished, she was sobbing. She curled up and rolled to her side on the sofa, clearly in emotional pain. Harry silently rose from where he was sitting, walked over, sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

" _That_ will never happen, Daphne," he firmly said. "As long as Hermione is alright with it..." he looked over and could see she was nodding, "... then _I'll_ be the only man you'll need."

Gently moving her, he picked her up and placed her in his lap, as she remained in a ball and sobbed her heart out. He began to using soothing sounds and rocking her back and forth as he rubbed her back.

A few moments later, Betsy popped in with a small vial. Hermione accepted it and offered it to Daphne by way of placing the opened mouth of it directly onto her bottom lip. "Calming potion," she firmly said. "Drink!"

As Daphne allowed her mouth to open, Hermione upended it directly into her mouth.

Daphne wrinkled her nose for moment, gave a small shudder as she swallowed and almost immediately calmed.

'So much for telling these two off tonight for manipulating me,' thought Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After getting Daphne calm, she very soon drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms.

Harry noticed and sighed, "Hermione, could you go in and turn Daphne's bed down for me?"

At first she looked curious, then she clearly noticed and smirked at him. "Alright, Harry," she said, rising and walking to Daphne's room.

Standing up with a bit of difficulty, Daphne's mass upset his balance, Harry rose and followed.

Walking into the room he thought to himself, 'The first time in her room and I'm carrying her in, sleeping in my arms.'

Hermione already had the right side of the bed turned down for him to lay her on the bed with her head on the pillow. Gently lowering her down, he said, "When I leave, can you call Betsy to dress her properly for bed?"

"Of course, Harry," she softly said.

Harry walked out and returned to the sofa, which he collapsed upon with a sigh. Fleur hadn't moved. In all honesty, he'd somewhat forgotten she was there. She was sitting with one knee cocked up onto the seat, sitting slightly sideways and facing him and with an arm resting along the back.

"She needed to get that out," she quietly said.

Harry nodded. "Mmm."

"And you 'andled it quite well," she just as quietly added.

He was quiet for a few moments before he tried to explain his thinking. "I treat people how I would like to be treated if the situation was reversed. In that way, I hope I'm doing the right thing. If I treat someone the same way _I_ want to be treated, then I believe it _must_ be the right way."

"I think you're right," she said.

"There are only a few people I don't do that with," he replied. "At least, intentionally. And then it's only because they've proven to me they do not deserve to be treated well by me. For some, it's because they're being daft morons. For others, it's because they did not or do not treat me well in return.

"I... have trouble tolerating mindless fools. I think them no better than human-shaped sheep; someone's proverbial dinner, just marking time until they're devoured. I find most witches and wizards fill that category."

"Ouch," she said. "I take it you treated me 'arshly on first introduction because I called you a... 'leetle boi'?"

He gave a snort of amusement, smirked and replied, "Knowing me now, do you think you deserved it?"

She blushed a little, but firmly replied. "Yes; I did."

He looked to her and she was looking directly back. He explained, "It is your ability to recognise you did wrong, and then apologise for it, which first had me look to you as more than one of the sheep."

Hermione came back over and settled onto the sofa next to Harry where Daphne had sat. She sighed and leaned into him. "She's deeply asleep. She didn't even twitch when Betsy changed her into her sleep robes and covered her with her comforter."

Fleur said, "She will likely 'ave the most peaceful night's sleep she's 'ad in a long time. Getting that... burden of fear off 'er chest will give 'er peace."

Hermione said, " _God_ , I don't know how she was able to stand that sort of pressure and fear for so long."

"It would have built up over time," explained Harry. "Ten years ago it would have been something to worry about in ten or fifteen years. Five years ago it would have started to become a concern, but not something she really needed to worry about yet. Two years ago is when the pressure started to really build up. And three months ago she was living in terrified fear and unable to find a way out of her... predicament.

"For her, it was like a pressure cooker, where the pressure is building and building. Then came the First Task."

"Then you reactivated the Potter-Longbottom Alliance," said Hermione. "That reactivated the Greengrass membership of that alliance. And Lord Greengrass felt he'd finally found a way to save his daughter and his House.

"You're approached, as you fully expected you would be. The agreement is made. You both sign."

"Yes, but even then it wasn't enough," said Harry. "I don't think it was until tonight she was ready to accept she was now safe. That was partly my fault, by including the escape clauses in the agreement. Unknowingly, I made it feel for her as if I'd rip the carpet out from under her feet at any moment."

"It was me," said Fleur. "'Arry being willing to accept me... life, body and soul... means 'is promise to 'er is real. It's 'onest. She no longer 'as to fear 'Arry will, as 'e puts it, rip that carpet out from under 'er feet."

Harry groaned and sat forward, "I am _such_ a daft moron. I didn't even realise that. I _should_ have, and _didn't_."

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "We _all_ should have. You, me, everyone."

"I need to make it clear to her, that is not the case," he sighed.

"Unless you want to rewrite the agreement, or have sex with her, I don't think you can," she said.

He sat back and sighed. "No," he quietly said. "I'm―"

"You're not ready," said Fleur. "Besides, I believe 'Ermione is always going to be, as you put it, 'first'. You will be each other's first."

Hermione seemed to think for a while before she asked, "Do we have anything planned for next weekend?"

"No," he immediately replied, then added, "Other than cooking on Saturday night and completing assignments." Snapping his head around to look at Fleur, he asked, "Which reminds me; when will we see your tutors?"

"When Papa organises them and lets me know," she calmly replied.

Hermione asked, "You're not worried it's going to take time? You're in your final months of your final year."

"'Iring the best _should_ take time, 'Ermione," she returned. "I can delay taking my NEWTs, if I need to."

That had Hermione thinking for a bit before she returned to why she was asking about the forthcoming weekend.

"I want you to keep this weekend as free as possible, Harry," she firmly said.

"Because, between now and then, I want you to consider the idea of having sex with me then," she replied.

He looked at her in shocked surprise.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to be ready by then," she smiled. "I hope you will be, too."

"I..." he tried. "I... will give it much thought," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Fleur just smiled as well. At a later time, she'd talk to Hermione during a 'girl talk' session about what potions could aid her on her 'night'.

It was not too much later that the three went to bed. It had been an emotional evening and classes restarted for a new week the next morning.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Fleur was not starting any classes or tutoring sessions, the next morning. However, she still dressed in her new Hogwarts Ravenclaw robes and joined them for breakfast.

Today, they decided to sit at the Gryffindor table to break their fasts.

Harry was very happy to see that Daphne had recovered from her breakdown of the previous evening and was actually showing, even now, she was both happy and relaxed. She was sitting on Harry's left with Fleur on his right and Hermione on Fleur's right as the four sat opposite the three Longbottoms and Tracey.

He was also very thankful no Gryffindor even batted an eye at how two Slytherin Fourth Years were sitting at 'their' table. He did not want that sort of bigotry in front of Fleur, just yet, if he could help it. She was, as with he and his, still new to their new dynamic and her new 'station' in life.

However, before he could breath a sigh of relief, one of the older Ravenclaw males approached. "Miss Delacar―" he said.

"It's Miss Dela _cour_ ," she replied. "What can I do for you, Mister―"

"Miss _Delacour_ ," he said, with a slight bob of his head at the correction. "I am Roger Davies, the new Sixth Year Prefect for Ravenclaw. I have come over to inform you Ravenclaw students are expected to dine together for―"

Harry gave a loud snort of amusement.

Davies frowned at him and asked, "Something I said amuses you, Potter?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the boy, set down his cutlery and sat back before affixing the boy with a stare.

"Yes, dead man walking, you _did_ say something that amused me; multiple somethings, actually," replied Harry. "Then you said something that _pissed_ me off. Think about how you just addressed me with disrespect and you may just be in time to apologise and save yourself a very quick and probably unwilling trip to the Infirmary and medi-wizard Robinson's skilled care."

Davies frowned before Harry saw he got it and stood up with an almost sneer on his face. "I am a Prefect, Potter."

"And you're also an idiot," Harry shot straight back.

" _What..._ is going on here?" asked Professor Sinistra in an annoyed voice. She had just come down to find out what was going on.

Davies whirled on her and replied, "I have come over to inform Miss Delacour that we Ravenclaws all dine together for meals, Professor."

"Keep going!" said Harry. "Tell her the rest of where you completely shoved your foot into your mouth."

Davies scowled at Harry a moment before returning to the Professor. He continued, "Potter seems to think something I said was amusing and, when I asked him to explain, _threatened_ me."

Turning to Harry, she asked, "Mis... no, Lord Po... oh, crap," she said before she raised her off hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh. It was a gesture very similar to the one Madam Bones often used.

"I see you've just recognised _one_ of Mister Davies's errors and why I told him I was on the verge of creating a situation where he'd be in the Infirmary, with great alacrity and under medi-wizard Robinson's care, Professor.

"His first error was believing he had any right to practically order... _my bonded_... Miss Delacour, to sit at the Ravenclaw table for meals. His second error was to act in complete defiance of the school rules, where it states students are to be encouraged to dine at other tables to promote inter-house unity within the school. His third error was referring to himself as _the_ Sixth Year Ravenclaw Prefect, when I must assume there is a _second_ Sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect, one who is female. His addressing me simply as 'Potter' was his fourth, fifth and sixth errors. From that you can accept he's now done that three times in less than five minutes.

"Therefore, I have to ask, Professor," he continued. "Are _all_ your new Prefects this stupid?"

She sighed, looked at Davies and said, "Answer my question only with a yes or no. Do not extrapolate. Keep you mouth otherwise shut... Is what _Lord_ Potter just told me, true?"

Davies looked ready to shout and visibly reined in his temper before he gritted out, "Yes."

She just shook her head at him and sighed. Then she raised her off hand, palm out and flat, and said, "Badge. Now."

When he gaped at her in shock, she said, " _Now_ ; Mister Davies."

Clearly angry, Davies removed his Prefects' badge and almost slapped it into her hand.

"Right," she said, closing her fist around it. "It appears I now have to address the entire House, yet again, to let them know they most certainly are _not_ required to sit at the Ravenclaw table for every meal, except the three feasts; and that it is, in fact, a breach of the school rules for anyone to tell them otherwise.

"Secondly, if you had bothered to open a book on the subject of life debts, as a true Ravenclaw would have done first, you would have learned that Miss Delacour is expected to sit with _Lord_ Potter and that no one may interfere in that. It is the law, let alone also being a school rule.

"Thirdly, it is _Lord_ Potter; not Potter. He is entitled to the address and you _will_ use it when addressing him or referring to him. Right now, Lord Potter is fully within his right to hex you into next week. And there is _nothing_ I, or the rest of the staff, can do to prevent him from doing that other than _ask_ him not to. Only after he has finished punishing you can medi-wizard Robinson step in and set you to rights, if he _can_.

"Fourthly; yes, you are no longer a Prefect. As Lord Potter incanted you are clearly too stupid to hold the position. I'll have to see if I can appoint another.

"Now, return to your breakfast and do not bother Lord Potter or his bonded again."

Davies stood there, at first, angry. However, as Professor Sinistra laid out what he'd done wrong, his anger abated and he became embarrassed. When she finally sent him on his way, he muttered, "Sorry, Professor." Turned tail and hurried away, back to his seat.

The Professor then turned to Harry and said in a clear voice, "Thank you, Lord Potter; for not just dealing with the idiot as you could have done. Five points to Gryffindor." Then she spun to stare at Davies, who had managed to get back to his seat and hunch over, "And ten points from Ravenclaw for your _un_ -Ravenclaw behaviour, Mister Davies."

Then she spun away and walked back to her over-sized mug of black coffee she often sipped from each morning.

Harry had to give her credit for turning up for each and every breakfast, considering she was the Astronomy Professor and her classes went on late into the early hours of the morning. Harry guessed she'd sleep between breakfast and lunch, but not if she was drinking so much coffee.

Relaxing with a sigh, he took up his cutlery again and returned to his breakfast. As he did, Fleur gave him a nudge and smiled at him.

"He was one of the boys whom my allure turned into a dribbling idiot," she softly said.

"Not possible," he returned. "I'll give you the dribbling, but he was _already_ an idiot."

She gave a light laugh back.

When the mail owls entered Harry was one of the first to receive the _Daily Prophet_. Hedwig delivered his.

Before he even opened it up, he could see the lead story was the 'discovery' of Fleur's life debt to Harry.

Reading through it, with Fleur leaning over his shoulder and also reading it, Harry could see Ted Tonks's hand in it. It was a near perfect copy of the press release Ted had HEEDed to Harry, with only a few additions.

Clearly, Ted had been in and dealt with the idiot Skeeter woman. He could no longer see her byline, or even a byline that had any anagram of her name including 'Kate Erister', her latest. He'd forgotten 'Teaske' had been outed, fined and, a short while later, fired.

The article again included the wizarding photograph of Harry rescuing Fleur from the lake, but included another of him helping in saving her on the stage and a third as he whisked the canvas flap of the tent aside as medi-wizard Robinson carried her into the tent and Harry following close behind. It was from that photo he saw when the auror was first stationed outside the tent. It was within two seconds of him following Robinson inside.

"Well, it's a fair article," he said. "It includes the truth and only lightly embellishes. Even then, it clearly states how that embellishment is guesswork with 'We believe...' and 'It appears...' used to show it isn't purported as straight fact."

"The _Daily Prophet_ are afraid of you, aren't they?" asked Fleur, in a manner which suggested she knew it to be the truth.

He smirked and replied, "They're afraid of my Law-wizard of Record, Ted Tonks. He's very good at threatening Barnabus Cuffe, the current Editor, to get him to toe the line and not print lies and fabrications about me."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because Fleur did not yet have her tutors at the school, she decided to join Harry for his classes that day. So, directly after breakfast, she joined him and the other Heirs, except for Daphne and Tracey, in the walk out to the greenhouses.

When she asked if she could join the class as an observer, Professor Sprout had no problem with it.

Neither did Professor Senkinhall in CoMC, Professor and Deputy Headmaster Goodstone in History of Magic after morning tea, or Professor Claystock in Muggle Studies before lunch.

For lunch the Heirs all sat at the Hufflepuff table. Then the Potters, now including Fleur, went to the Ancient Runes double period. Again, Fleur was not refused attending.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, after dinner, Harry sat his three ladies down and had a firm talking-to with them all.

He spoke to them about how they, Hermione and Daphne, had manipulated him into that bonding ritual with Fleur and how he really did not appreciate it.

"Yes, I know it was important," said Harry. "However, you led me to believe it was just a tradition... simple ceremony... and something Fleur wanted. That was a misdirection. That was very unfair of you pair.

"I thought I had made it very clear in the past how much I despised Albus Dumbledore for his manipulations and how I was very much relieved he could never try that again. And, now, you two have been doing it.

"Stop it!"

Both girls didn't argue as they'd done precisely that. Instead, Hermione said, "Sorry, Harry. But, I thought there was a slight risk you might have refused."

"And, is that not _my_ choice?" he pressed. "Dumbledore kept taking away my choices because of his much self-vaunted greater good. Is that going to be _your_ excuse; we did it because it was for the greater good?"

That had both girls wince.

"Have faith in me," he snapped. "I'm not an idiot. If it was explained to me in a logical fashion, I _would_ have gone through with it. Haven't I already stated I was not prepared to let Fleur die?"

"Sorry Harry," both girls returned.

"And I apologise for not ensuring Hermione and Daphne told you," said Fleur. "I should have."

"No, you didn't know," he sighed.

"Anyways," he said. "What's done is done and I will not belabour the point. Just know you upset me doing that."

Both girls nodded.

"Well, moving on," he said. "What's happening with the rest of our family? How are your parents coping with discovering I have a second concubine? I felt Wendell and Monica were holding back out of politeness on Saturday."

"They're fine with it, actually," replied Hermione, grateful for the change of topic. "And that actually surprises me. I was actually worried something was wrong and they were being very good at covering it up, but they weren't."

He gave a nod and turned to Daphne. "And what about Astoria and _your_ parents, Daphne?"

"My parents were only worried about what Fleur's debt would have on my relationship with you. They're now happy it has had minimal effect," she replied. "As for Stori, she wants to meet Fleur, but won't come up unless she gets an invitation to do so."

"Then _invite_ her," said Harry. "She's family; no matter how much of such an oddball family we're turning out to be."

"I will," she smiled.

"Now that I have all that off my chest - and thank you for listening and accepting - I guess we should make a start on the rest of today's assignments."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Later, after Harry had gone to bed, Fleur grabbed Hermione and dragged her into Daphne's room.

"What's going on?" asked the Slytherin.

"We need to talk," said Fleur, 'And I do not want to involve 'Arry in this. As far as 'e's concerned, it is 'girl talk'. Something it is clear 'Arry does not want to know about."

"Alright," said Daphne, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What is so important it could not wait until tomorrow?"

Fleur turned to Hermione and said, "'Arry was right about 'im not being informed prior to the bonding ceremony what it would mean. I 'ad thought either or both of you would 'ave explained it to 'im, first. Please, do not put me in that position, ever again."

"We won't," said Hermione and Daphne agreed. "He was right. It was wrong of us to do so."

Fleur gave a nod of acceptance and said, "From recent discussions it is also apparent you have both chosen to soon engage in sexual intercourse with 'Arry. Are you aware of certain potions that can make that first night easier for you?"

Hermione frowned in confusion and annoyance that she didn't know something, but Daphne appeared to know.

Noticing their expressions Fleur said to Daphne, "Which one's 'ave you been told about?"

Though a little uncomfortable, Daphne replied, "Maiden's Relief, Prima Nocte and... Witch's Pleasure. Oh... and, of course, Ne Gravidam."

Hermione said, "I'm on Ne Gravidam, already. Madam Pomfrey recommended all post-menses witches be on it, just in case. Healer Robinson is of the same opinion. I don't know what those others are."

Fleur nodded and said, "Ne Gravidam is, of course, the anti-pregnancy potion. Maiden's Relief is for that time of the month, to alleviate cramp―"

"Wait, _what_?" asked Hermione. "There's a potion that gets rid of the _cramps_?"

"Yes," replied Fleur. "See the school 'ealer about it. If your cramps are that bad you should be on the potion."

Hermione frowned and muttered under her breath about old biddy Heads of Houses keeping secrets.

"Prima Nocte is the one I wanted to talk to you two about," Fleur continued. "It is useful for reducing the amount of pain you may suffer as a result of... your first time. I recommend it to the both of you if you are soon to give your virginities and, especially, if you still have your... maidenheads.

"And, then there's the remaining one Daphne mentioned. I do not recommend you take it for your first time, or even at all, if you can get away with it. It is to enhance and promote... _la petite mort_... the little death... what you call an _orgasm_."

"Oh!" said Daphne. "Mother said I should consider it if... and I think her exact words were... 'If you found Lord Potter wanting'. I did not know until now and you explained it, what she meant by that."

Hermione said, "I don't think Harry is going to be the sort of wizard to hop-on-shag-and-hop-off. He's been reading... let's just say, a certain kind of book. One which talks about not just receiving pleasure, but also providing."

"You've made sure of this?" asked Fleur.

She nodded and replied, "His godfather, Lord Black, recently gave him the book to read. It's laughingly called a book on how to 'woo' your witch." Then she firmly nodded and said, "Oh, yes. And let's just say, I told him that if he finishes the book I'll be giving him a practical examination on what he read."

"In that case," said Fleur, grinning. "Don't even _think_ of taking WP. If you do you might not end the night conscious, or un'ospitalised."

That had all three laughing.

Finally, Fleur said, "Tomorrow. After classes. Us three shall take a short excursion to the Infirmary to discuss matters with 'ealer Robinson.

"If 'e asks where we're going we'll just have to tell 'Arry the three of us need to see the 'ealer dealing with latent witches' 'ealth issues. It will be true and 'e should not press for details."

"He won't," said a confident Hermione. "Harry finds it very difficult to speak plainly about issues dealing with sex in general, other than the clinical biology of the act. If you try and press him, he's likely to run for the hills.

"When it comes your time, you're going to need to be careful with how you interact with him in the... lead up. He is very insecure about the subject and dealing with it in an intimate manner. And it's taken me months to get him to this point with me."

Both other girls nodded back and took the advice on-board.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Fleur now settled into the Potter household at the school, the rest of the week, to Harry, appeared to get slower and slower... and slower.

By the time Friday came around, he was so distracted in Potions he'd nearly made a terrible mistake with a brew that would have had severe consequences. The Professor, Potions Mistress Grimsfield, yelled at him for a good two minutes about inattention, before throwing him from the room 'with a T for the day' a good twenty minutes before class should have finished.

The mark didn't bother him, as it was irrelevant to his OWLs. He was just thankful neither Daphne, who was working with him, nor Hermione and Neville, who were working at the station in front of them, were injured due to him causing a potion to explode due to inattention.

It was actually having Hermione sitting in front of him, knowing what either that night or the next would bring, that had him so badly distracted.

At lunch and as the Potions lesson was a combined Gryffindor/Slytherin one, only the two 'Puffs and Fleur, the latter of whom had been attending various Seventh Year lessons for the last three days, were unaware of Harry's distracted state in Potions.

However, it seemed Fleur already knew from her abilities as a Veela, as she just smiled at him in an expression that reflected understanding. Neville also knew Harry was distracted, but would not ask. He knew he'd be told why in due course, if Harry felt he should know.

Harry was just thankful that the final class for the day was a double of Muggle Studies. He'd breeze through that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After classes, Harry hurried back to the apartment, again almost going into the wrong one, 'Apartment 9', he was that distracted; and set about changing into wizarding casual before pulling out his assignments. The extra one, the one on the importance of paying attention in the potions lab, he set aside for now. He didn't need more reason to not pay attention than an assignment on paying attention.

He'd only just made a start when his three girls walked in together.

"Good afternoon, Harry," they each said, before making their ways to their rooms to change.

'Aaaaand... there goes my concentration again,' he mutter-sighed.

When Hermione came out a little while later, she smiled at Harry and sat next to him, pulling out her own assignments and homework. The other two joined them less than a minute later.

The first thing Harry noticed about Fleur was that she was wearing the pink choker.

"Fleur," he said. "Thank you for wearing it; but, when we're in here and alone, you do not need to wear the choker if you do not want to."

She looked at him in surprise. "'Arry, we _really_ need you to read the book my Maman provided on Veela. I will not be removing the debt ribbon... for that is what it is called... _ever_."

"Y-you have to wear it _all the time_?" he exclaimed, a little horrified.

"Yes," she simply replied. "It is our way."

Scrunching his face up and closing his eyes in frustration, he then gave a sigh and said, "Yes, I do need to read that book."

The assignments proved to be a struggle and Harry had nowhere near accomplished as much as his usual. However, he thought it understandable, considering.

Finally, as the time for dinner approached, he pushed what he was working on further into the middle of the coffee table in a neat and organised stack and sat back with a sigh. "Can't seem to concentrate," he muttered, staring down at the work before him.

He didn't see the three girls all smirk at one another before Hermione said, "Then, set it aside."

"Well, I have to do _something_ ," he grumped.

"Go shower, get clean, put on some nice clothes, then go up to the Room of Requirement," she instructed. "I think you and I can have dinner together in there, if you can think of a nice setting for it."

The way she said it was quite casual, but it made Harry perk up.

He stared at her for a few moments, before a grin slowly spread over his face. She wasn't looking back.

Then he shot to his feet and ran for his bedroom door. "Okay!" he yelled back.

The three girls all waited until his bedroom door slammed shut and a moment beyond before all three burst into laughter.

"Eager, isn't 'e?" said Fleur.

Hermione turned serious and said, "Just... don't let on you know what's going on, _please_."

"We won't, Hermione," said Daphne. "We understand."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry came out a little while later, he saw that all three girls were missing. He 'snuck' over closer to Hermione's door to see if they were all in there. He could hear all three chatting, so returned to the sofas. He didn't want to intrude on what they were talking about. That would be rude.

When they came out about thirty minutes later, Hermione was carrying a small shoulder bag. But, she was also dressed quite well. Harry recognised it as a dress he'd seen her try on in the past. It really did suit her.

When he saw her, he only had eyes for her in that moment. "I like your idea of having dinner in the Room of Requirement. I've been wracking my brains trying to come up with a good setting. I think I have it."

She smiled back and said, "Shall we go then?"

When he appeared a little worried about the other two, Daphne said, "Don't worry about it, Harry. You _should_ have an intimate dinner with your betrothed, every now and then at least. Fleur and I will be joining the Longbottoms and heading down to the Great Hall."

A little worried, he said, "Call for and send Dobby or Betsy if there's _any_ trouble, alright?"

Both other ladies nodded and smiled back. Fleur said, "We'll be _fine_ , 'Arry. Go enjoy your dinner and do not worry about us. Besides, we'll 'ave Neville and the others with us."

Instead of walking through the school, Harry called Dobby to pop them to directly outside the Room of Requirement.

Once there, Harry walked the requisite three times before the section of wall where the doors would appear. After his third pass, they were there.

Hermione frowned at it and said, "That looks familiar."

Harry just grinned and opened the double doors, gesturing her within.

As soon as she stepped inside, Hermione stopped in shock.

"Pottermore!" she exclaimed, looking about.

She whirled on him with a look of both pleased surprise and a little awe. "Harry! It's perfect!"

He was mightily pleased he'd guessed right.

After he closed the door he said, "Dobby is putting up an elvish disillusionment charm over the wall outside, so no one can walk by, see it and come inside, wondering what it was."

Her smiled widened into a full grin. "Even better!" she said. "I was worried about just that happening."

"Let's go and have dinner, shall we?" he said, gesturing towards the formal dining room. "By now, Betsy should have also gone and gotten the other Pottermore elves and they'll be hard at work on cooking and preparing us a dinner fit for royalty."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During their very well cooked and prepared meal, both teens refused to visit the elephant in the room and spoke about other matters. The closest they got was wondering if Neville had been intimate with either of his girls yet.

"I don't think so," he replied, when Hermione voiced it. "The way they interact has not changed all that much since within the first few days.

"Anyway, it's not something we should discuss. It's something private between them. You'd not like it if they were talking about us the same way, would you?"

She smiled back and said, "You're right; I wouldn't."

However, she knew the 'Longbottom' girls did exactly that. And that neither had yet slept with Neville.

Once dinner was finished and the bottle of non-alcoholic wine they were drinking was polished off, Hermione moved to stand up and said, "See what you can do to occupy yourself for about fifteen minutes. Then I expect to see you up in the Lord's private rooms."

Without waiting for a response, other than for Harry to stand as she did like the gentleman he always tried to be, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

What felt like to Harry about six and a half hours later, but was really the demanded fifteen minutes exactly, Harry nervously walked into the master bedroom.

He'd opened the door and taken one step within before he froze on the spot.

Hermione was lying on the king-sized bed, with the comforter pulled down and folded at the foot of it. She was also wearing a very sheer translucent baby blue nightgown. It hid _nothing_.

"Come in, Harry, and shut the door," she softly said. "I've been waiting for you... and for this... for what has felt like a _very_ long time."

He kicked the door shut.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Quite some time later they were lying on the bed, with Harry flat on his back in the middle and with Hermione laying on her side, against him. She had her head on his chest and one leg curled up and resting on his thighs. And was using one hand to play with the small patch of chest hair upon his breastbone.

They were both naked and covered in a very light sheen of drying sweat. The comforter had not yet been pulled up.

"Wow!" he softly said in a voice filled with amazement. "Just... wow!"

Hermione giggled. "If I was to say this was the practical exam for a class, Lord Potter; I'd say you earned an 'O plus'."

They both laid there for a little while longer before Harry said, "If you wouldn't mind, Professor Granger; I'd like to try for bonus points."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes with a happy grin. "Really?"

He smirked back and rolled her off him onto her own back as he rolled onto his side to face her. "Really," he firmly said, moving in to kiss her again.

What noise they were making went unheard, as Betsy and Dobby had erected silencing charms within ten minutes of Harry entering the suite.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Later still, Hermione was laying on her tummy on the bed while Harry laid on his side facing her. He was on the other side of her, this time.

She said, "Now that you've been so kind as to give me your virginity―"

"And me, yours," he was quick to add.

She continued, "... you need to give consideration to meeting Fleur's needs."

He sighed and said, "I don't know, Love. It still feels as if this is not something she'd willingly want. Therefore, it gives me the sense I would be, in effect, _raping_ her."

Hermione rolled to her side before sitting up and sitting with one leg out flat and the other cocked beneath her. Harry watched her move. Actually, he watched her _breasts_ move.

The time to do so gave her time to think.

"Look at me, Harry," she firmly said.

He finally lifted his eyes to look at her face, but to do so he had to roll onto his back.

"Let's say... in the muggle world you were suffering from an inflamed appendix. It was in imminent danger of bursting. If it burst, you'd soon die."

He thought about it and nodded.

"So," she said. "You'd be rushed into hospital and very quickly rushed into surgery. They would have to cut you open and excise that appendix.

"Now, this is _not_ something you would willingly do, or even _want_ , given the choice. So, would the surgeons, considering you were cut open and a part of you was removed, have committed grievous assault upon you?"

"No," he frowned. "It would have been necessary to save my life."

"Exactly," she firmly said. "For Fleur, this is somewhat like that. However, magic is also making it so that this is something she also _wants_ and not just _needs_.

"As a surgeon, would you have refused to operate to remove that appendix if you knew it was something that patient did not want, even though they needed it?"

He thought about it for a long moment before he sighed and quietly said, "No."

"Would you, if you were the patient, hold him to blame for it?"

"No," he quietly replied again.

"Then you need to think that Fleur currently has an inflamed... magic... and you are the only surgeon, wizard, who can save her life."

He again sighed and said, "I understand."

"Good," she said, before then moving and throwing her leg over his waist.

As she moved to sit on his hips, she grinned down at him and said, "Now, I need Doctor Potter's _scalpel_ to do some surgery of it's own, right now. Think you're up to it?"

He grinned back, grabbed her gently by her breasts and replied, "With enough incentive, I might be."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	60. Daphne Decides

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty - Daphne Decides**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning and well after breakfast, both Fleur and Daphne were in the living room, clearly talking and working on assignments at the time - or, rather, Daphne was working on assignments with Fleur providing advice and assistance; just as she'd been doing for all three since she arrived - when Harry and Hermione walked in the door wearing goofy grins.

Both other girls took one look at the two of them as they walked in and burst into laughter.

"Your faces!" laughed Daphne.

Fleur managed to get her own sudden mirth under control first, but was still grinning when she said, "Eef you do not want people to know what you two 'ave been up to, I _strongly_ suggest you do not go out into zee public areas of the castle for a while."

"We had Dobby pop us into the hallway outside," explained Hermione.

Harry added, "Yeah, we didn't want us suddenly popping into here to startle you."

When Harry and Hermione turned to each other to see what had made the two laugh so much, even they could see what the problem was.

Hermione said, "Errr... Harry. You, at least, have an expression of the 'well-shagged' on your face."

He gave a little snort of amusement and said, "As do you, Hermione. I like seeing it, though. It means I satisfied your needs."

" _Satisfied!?_ " she scoffed. "Harry, I wasn't _kidding_ when I said you earned an 'O Plus'. And that was before... you know." And blushed.

" _Wait!_ " said Daphne, clearly having overheard them. Her eyes were sparkling and she had that look of glee on her face. "You say he earned an 'O Plus', but that wasn't the _end_ of it?"

"Errr... no," she blushed. "That was just... round one."

"Of how many?" asked Fleur, clearly happy for the pair of them.

Harry cut in and demanded in an almost whining tone, "Can we _not_ discuss this as if it was a NEWT exam on Harry's abilities, please?"

"Alright, 'Arry," said Fleur, more calmly. "We won't talk about this in front of you."

"Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hang on... wait. That means you're going to talk about it _between_ you, right?"

"'Girl talk', Harry," said Daphne. "Do you really want us to answer that question?"

"Errr... _no_ ," he finally and firmly admitted. "Just... not in front of me, or discussed about _with_ me, alright?"

"Of course not, Harry," said Hermione. "It wouldn't be 'girl talk' if we did that."

With a sigh he said, "Well, I'm going to go get changed so I'm not wearing the same clothes I was wearing last night; just in case we were seen." And immediately went over to and entered his bedroom.

"In other words," said Fleur. "'E said, 'I'm giving you this excuse so I can run and 'ide in my room for a while'."

"Now that he's out of the way for a few minutes," said Daphne, leaning forward as Hermione made her way to a seat on one of the sofas. "How was it?"

Hermione immediately grinned and her face took on a slightly not-there and happy at the moment expression. Then she sighed. "Much, _much_ better than I could have imagined."

Coming back to herself she said, "Fleur was right. Do _not_ take WP, first; but, _do_ take Prima Nocte. Once he knows you're alright from... entering... Harry holds nothing back. Once I was both used to it and knew what was going to happen, I lost count of the number of... well, you know." And blushed again.

Fleur asked, "As you're his betrothed, Hermione; How soon can I―?"

"We talked about that between... errr... sessions," she replied. "He doesn't like the fact you're in distress. And he knows you are.

"However, he still firmly believes this is not something you truly want. So, I suggest you need to be a little firm with him and... if you must, beg him to take you to the room.

"You may need to impress upon him how much distress you're currently in and, while you appreciate he believes you're unwilling, you're really not. It may also help if you tell him you're not a virgin and why. That way, he doesn't believe he's taking something precious from you."

Surprised, Fleur asked, "'E believes I'm a virgin?"

"Yes," she replied. "Let's face it, it's not a subject you've brought up around him; only with us girls."

Fleur frowned slightly in concentration before she said, "No. You're right. We 'aven't. But, I thought 'e would know I couldn't be."

Hermione slowly shook her head and said, "As I said, sexuality is not something with which Harry is comfortable. He won't willingly discuss it. Such a discussion needs to be forced on him, but not too much. As I've mentioned before, he'll close off to you if you try."

Before the conversation could go on further, Harry came out, checked to ensure they weren't in the middle of talking about him and came further out rubbing his hands together. " _Well_ ," he said. "I've just been told something rude by my mirror, which leads me to believe going down to the Great Hall for lunch is a bad idea. So, I think I'll be cooking us a lunch for today. What say―"

That was far as he got before Dobby popped in and quickly said, "Dobby already be cookings, Master Harry. You be needings to relax." And popped away before Harry could retort.

" _Dammit!_ " he loudly exclaimed.

That had the three girls immediately burst into laughter again.

Mock-frowning at the girls, he suddenly had a bright idea and his faced broke into shocked happiness. "I know! I'm going for a _fly_!"

"That's... actually a very good idea, Harry," said Hermione. "It won't matter what people see on your face, then. Everyone _knows_ you love to fly."

With a grin and sparkling in his eyes, Harry ran back into his room and, moments later, came out carrying his Firebolt.

He quickly went over to the sofas, kissed Hermione on the cheek, hesitated, then went over and kissed both Daphne and Fleur on the cheek.

"Back soon!" he called, as he practically ran out the room.

"Well!" laughed Daphne. "After what you two apparently got up to last night―"

" _And_ this morning... twice," grinned Hermione.

With a glance that showed she was impressed, Daphne continued, "And he _still_ has the energy to run out of here to go for a fly?"

"We only stopped because I was worried I wouldn't be able to _walk_ if we didn't," admitted Hermione.

" _Mes dieux_ ," exclaimed Fleur. "That's it. Some way, some 'ow, I'll be riding Harry's broom, myself, before this weekend is ovair."

"That exercise we've been doing in the Room of Requirement is really paying off," said Daphne.

"Oui!" said Fleur. She had bought her own exercise clothes during that day of shopping in the Alley. And had since been joining them.

However, for Fleur with her Veela heritage, it would change very little of anything regarding her looks. It should, though, improve her cardiovascular, making her internally fitter.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was very quickly outside and into the air; launching at a run off the bottom step of the main doors of the castle and soaring into the sky.

He flew in a lazy pattern to once again familiarise himself with his broom and its handling. However, it was not long before he was careening all over the sky performing feats of aerobatics that had those who watched him gasp in amazement.

For Harry, he was simply _flying_. He zipped, he swooped, he corkscrewed, he barrel-rolled. But, he was just having some fun.

He considered his most recent night and morning to be the greatest twelve-plus hours he'd ever lived. And his flying reflected that. It was even knowing his past twelve hours were only the beginning of the many, many hours doing the same thing that lay ahead of him that had him pulling off even more amazing stunts.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, three girls - two Sixth Years and a Fifth Year - were watching out a window in the Sixth Year girls' dorm.

"Damn it!" said a frustrated Quidditch team captain. "Why... the fuck... did we _not_ do what we should have done and protected him?" she seethed.

"I don't know, Ange," sighed Spinnet. "But you _can't_ say he wasn't right."

"No," grumped Johnson. "But, at least he was also right about the Weasley girl. She's good; just not―"

"Just not 'Harry Potter' good," completed Bell, the youngest of the three.

"Since he's flying," said Spinnet. "You don't think he'd _now_ be―"

" _No_ ," Johnson snapped, immediately cut her off. "He's right. Besides, you heard what he said. He only continued to play because he didn't want to be yelled at by the House if he didn't; and he also thinks catching the snitch gives him something to do while flying. He _hates_ Quidditch."

"We're just going to have to make sure the 'Weaslette' is the best she can be," said Bell. "If she doesn't pass muster, the House will turn on us next."

Johnson firmly said, "All of this is leading _me_ to hate Quidditch. The next time I see Wood, I'm going to hex his bollocks off."

For the shortened Quidditch season, the games had been scheduled six weeks apart on Sundays. They were the 7th of February, the 21st of March, the 2nd of May and the 13th of June. The first two games had already been played, with the second played only the previous weekend.

Ravenclaw played Hufflepuff in the first. Hufflepuff had flogged Ravenclaw; which wasn't surprising, seeing as members of the Ravenclaw team were involved in what had happened to little Luna Lovegood and Professor Sinistra had booted them off in punishment. Slytherin then played Ravenclaw and, though they'd rallied late in the game, Ravenclaw again lost. However, the win by Slytherin was less than the points worth for catching the snitch.

Gryffindor would play Slytherin in the next game on the 2nd of May. It was well known the Slytherins would be trying to stack points onto their narrow win to try and win the Cup. And were also gloating about how 'Harry Potter' was no longer on the Gryffindor team.

Johnson was just grateful the two Gryffindor games were the last two. It gave her and the rest of the team as much time as possible to train their new seeker. They'd be concentrating on keeping the girl clear of the brutal play by the Slytherins. Even Malfoy, the current Slytherin seeker, needed to be watched.

Spinnet, realising what had been bothering her for a few weeks, said, "We need to get the Weaslette a faster broom."

Johnson sighed and said, "You're going to make me go and ask Harry to loan her one, aren't you?"

"Know anyone else who might be willing to loan her one?" asked Spinnet.

Johnson sighed and said, "I do not even know if _Harry_ will loan her one. After _Pig_ Weasley's behaviour..."

Spinnet said, "Oh; right."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the time Harry needed to consider cooking dinner - and that evil, green-skinned mini spawn of Satan had better not try to steal his 'cheffing' time - both well-shagged teens were more or less back to normal.

Harry thought, for that evening he'd try his hand at another few French dishes. For starters, he prepared a French fish bisque for soup. For mains, he prepared Poulet à la Moutarde (chicken in caramelised Dijon mustard) with Pommes Dauphinoise (potatoes done Dauphin-style), steamed veggies, with dry gougères (cheese puffs) as a sort of bread for soaking up juices. And dessert was a simple French-style apple tart with sweetened whipped cream.

With all eight again sitting for dinner in the Potter apartment, the only noises were the occasional sounds of appreciation, as folks were too busy eating.

When on the final dish, the dessert, Fleur said, " _Sans doute_ , 'Arry. Come this summair, you weel be cooking for us at Delacour Manoir. I inseest! Papa and Maman need to taste thees. It is... _magnifique_! You cook French dishairs even bettair than our 'ouse elves! Beesides anytheeng else, the idea of l _e gougères_ to soak up the sauces is also a clevair one."

Harry, as usual, blushed at the praise. The others were all starting to get used to his cooking, for which he was actually grateful, so while they still praised him it was not so overboard. Instead, they lightly chuckled or snickered at Fleur's reaction. They all knew why, having been the same themselves not too long ago.

"We all say those sort of things for the first couple of times when Harry cooks," said Hermione. "My parents didn't want him to leave when we moved back to the castle in the beginning of January."

"Monica did," he said.

"That's only because she was worried about her waistline," she returned. "You _know_ she loves you."

"Eet ees _vair_ y good!" said Fleur, between mouthfuls.

He didn't know if it was the food, that it was French, or that Fleur was only focussed on eating and tasting, but her accent was starting to slip again. He actually liked that it had that effect on her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner and the guests had left, the four sat on the sofas. This time, however, Harry was braced by Hermione and Fleur, with Hermione snuggling into his side. He hadn't even realised he'd raised his arm to drop around her until she pulled it in closer. Daphne sat on the closest end of the sofa brought in that sat perpendicular.

After they'd sat back in almost silence for a couple minutes, Hermione softly said, "Harry?"

"Mmm?" he asked.

Just as quietly, she said, "Thank you for letting me be your first. And thank you for being _my_ first."

He frowned, just a tad, in confusion at that. "I have this urge to say, 'You're welcome'. But, it also sounds... tactless. Instead, I'll say, 'Thank _you_ ', right back."

"You're right," she chuckled. "It would sound gauche."

"How do you feel, now?" he asked.

"Very good, actually," she replied. "A lot better than I expected I'd feel, truth be told. Us girls were often told these... tales... of what we could expect both during and afterwards; especially for the first time. I do not feel any of that."

"I'm glad," he said. "It would _gut_ me to know you were hurting and I was the cause of it."

She nodded, sighed and said, "Harry. I know we've talked about this. But, now you need to help Fleur. She's hurting because she needs to do what we did and only you can make that hurt go away."

Harry groaned before he sighed and looked to Daphne. "Daphne―"

Daphne smiled and said, "I'm not ready, Harry. I do not think I'm going to be ready for quite some time. I already know that is going to be beyond the time you need to help Fleur."

Harry thought about what to do and was actually mimicking Hermione's thinking habit of nibbling on his bottom lip.

Looking back to Daphne he said, "I don't ever want you think you have to do... _that_... with me. You don't. Ever. Understand?"

"I do," she smiled. "And, yes, I know."

Fleur leaned in and said, "I know what you're thinking, 'Arry. But, please believe me when I tell you, I do not. I really do _want_ this."

Hermione sat back up and looked at her betrothed in the eyes. "Harry. She _needs_ this. She is in pain because you are having trouble accepting it. Whether you accept it or not is not relevant. Only _you_ can help her."

"You're sure?" he asked her.

"Very," she smiled. "Never fear; I have no problem with this, Harry."

When he still appeared hesitant, she said, "Harry; you have my permission, without judgement, to have sexual intercourse with Fleur. Does that make you feel better?"

"I..." he began. He turned to Fleur and could see the hope and, yes, even the pain in her eyes. "The urge is getting bad, isn't it?"

She just nodded back, not breaking eye contact with him

"Alright," he sighed. And could see all three girls also seemed relieved. "When?"

"The sooner the better," she said. "Please."

"Alright," he said, a little firmer this time. "Do you... want to go up to the Room of Requirement?"

"Non," she replied. "I would like you to go into your room, 'ere. And I will join you in about thirty minutes."

"Here?" he asked. "Won't you be... embarrassed Hermione and Daphne will be so close?"

She smiled and said, "'Arry, I am _Veela_. We are sexual beings. Sex is not something we are either embarrassed or ashamed about.

"'Owever, if it would make _you_ feel better and less embarrassed―"

"No," he quickly replied. "I'm alright. But, someone's going to need to put up a silencing ward."

She smiled and said, "If you think _you_ are going to need it."

"Not me," he declared, a little proudly. "But, from Hermione's reactions last night and this morning, you might find you might want them."

As she laughed and Daphne grinned, but blushed a little, Hermione whacked him on the arm. "Don't _say_ that," she giggled.

It was that giggle that told him Hermione really was alright with this.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go wait in my room."

Just before he rose, he kissed Hermione on the cheek. Then, without a backward glance, walked into his room and shut the door.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione said, "Oh, _Gods_ ; this is hard."

A very much relieved Fleur leaned across the gap left by Harry leaving, ran her hand down the cheek of Hermione, and said, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Hermione nodded back, but still looked down.

"Come," said Fleur. "I need to get ready. And it would 'elp if you assisted me." Then she turned to Daphne and said, "You, too, if you would not mind."

"Is this like the ceremony we did the other day?" asked Hermione.

"Somewhat," said Fleur. "It's more of a bonding exercise for us three girls in preparation for what is to come. Though I tried to make light of it for 'Arry's sake, this is still a... big thing... for a woman; no?"

As Fleur rose, so too did Hermione and Daphne. They headed for and entered Fleur's room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Rather than thirty minutes, it was only not long after _twenty_ minutes before there was a knock on Harry's door.

Giving his throat a little clear, he called, "Come in."

Rather than stripping off and laying on the bed, waiting. Harry had brushed his teeth and cleaned himself up a little, but that was about it.

For the rest of the time, he was walking around his room, almost pacing, out of nervousness.

When the door opened and Fleur walked in, he could see was again wearing the chiton. But, this time she was barefoot. That her neck was bare also showed the choker; with the metal Potter crest pendant glinting in the candle light.

Taking a closer look, he could see her hair had also been let down and had been well brushed, so it shined. However, she wore no make-up and no other jewellery other than the choker. Actually, it was clear, yet again due to the wispiness of the translucent fabric, all she was wearing was the chiton and the ribbon.

As she smiled and closed the door, she said, "I would 'ave thought you'd 'ave already been undressed."

"No," he said. "Because, I first wanted to give you the option of backing out."

Her smile widened a little and she asked, "Why would I do that? I _want_ this."

"That's the magical imperative―" he began.

"Not true," she firmly cut in. "Daphne is correct in that you are both a very attractive and very powerful young man. My Veela 'eritage, not the part about the life debt, urges me to mate with you."

"You're _quarter_ Veela―" he tried.

"Non, 'Arry," she said. "There is no such thing as anything but a _full_ Veela. I used the excuse of a quarter Veela to protect myself from unwanted advances.

"Think about it," she suggested. "There are no male Veela. So, where do full Veela come from?"

He gave another frown of annoyance and said, "I really _do_ need to read that book. If I'd known there were no male Veela, I'd have figured out you couldn't be a quarter Veela pretty quick."

As they talked, Fleur had moved over to the bed and was pulling the comforter down and over the foot-board. She left just enough upon the foot of the bed so one or the other of them could reach down and pull it back up later.

Once she'd done that she walked over to Harry and asked, "May I undress you? Please, let me. It helps me show... sub-ser-vience."

"It's important?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"Very well," he replied right back.

Taking her time, Fleur disrobed Harry. At each step she was careful to properly fold his clothing and lay it down before moving to the next item.

Once she was done, with even his underpants joining the folded pile, she stepped two paces back and, smiling and looking him in the eye, undid the pin he hadn't seen that pinned her chiton at the shoulder; and let the lot drop to the floor in a puddle at her feet.

Then she just stood there, not a stitch on but the choker, smiling at him. She didn't try and cover herself. She didn't try to cross one knee in front of the other to hide her sex. She even lowered her hands and held them slightly away from her body.

The one thing Harry knew, just from looking at her, she had to be one of the most visually beautiful women he'd ever seen. Everything was perfect for her. Everything was in the right, even perfect, proportions for her overall size.

After giving him a long few moments to stare, she gave a slow pirouette all the way around. Then took a step back, picked up her chiton, and draped it over the door of his armoire.

Finally, she walked back to him, took him by the hand and walked him to the bed, before then gently pushing him onto it.

The only uncomfortableness Harry was feeling, was in his groin. He hadn't even noticed how happy little Harry had gotten until he tried to walk. Then the feeling of gravity and the swinging of weight was annoyingly, if momentarily, distracting.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry did not know what to expect from sleeping with Fleur. He did not know if her life debt required he 'take' her a certain way, or if it was satisfied with 'simple missionary', or he had to dominate her, or something else. And Fleur voiced no requirement.

Instead, he made love to her. First, orally; both ways; then with simple sex. That then led to a few other positions. By the end of the night, he knew he'd made it good for her at least four times, possibly five, and for himself twice. However, he also knew he had to learn French.

Fleur might not have felt they needed silencing charms for her benefit, but he was glad he'd called Dobby to erect them for the night before she turned up. When she got going, Fleur had a habit of babbling in French. He had to keep telling her to speak English so he could understand her.

He did manage to pick up a few of the words she was using and knew he'd never find them in a French-English dictionary, though.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry woke the next morning, Fleur was gone.

A quick Tempus showed it was still early, but they'd be in time for breakfast if he hurried.

However, breakfast was not what he had on his mind.

Quickly and thoroughly showering to rid himself of the scent of Fleur, he dressed in fresh clothes and readied for the day, a Sunday.

When he came out of his room he could see that none of the three girls were up. Or, if they were, they weren't in the living room. A quick check also showed they weren't in the dining room, the kitchen or the office, either.

He then went to Hermione's door and softly knocked on it.

He heard, "Come in," opened the door and stuck his head in.

Hermione was lying in bed, but clearly awake.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded back.

Quietly, he stepped within, closed the door and turned to her.

As he looked at her, wondering what to say or do, she flicked back the covers on the side closest to him and gestured him over.

Walking to the side of the bed, he then kicked his loafers off, donned only minutes earlier, sat on the side of the bed and laid down next to her before rolling to face her.

Faces only inches apart he stared into her eyes and softly said, "I love you."

From her slightly worried expression, her face relaxed and bloomed into a wide smile. "I love you, too."

Then they met in the middle and kissed, deeply and passionately.

When they pulled apart he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am now," she softly replied.

Knowing why she worded it that way, he said, "Hermione Jean Granger. Know this and know this well. No matter what life may put before us, no matter what challenges come our way, I will _always_ be truly, madly and deeply in love with you."

With her eyes suddenly welling with tears, she let out a quiet sob before she dived at him and started to snog him senseless.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they came out of her room about an hour later, only Daphne was in the living room. She appeared to be working on assignments.

She gave them a curious look before she glanced at Harry's door and back. "But, I thought―"

"I met Fleur's needs last night," said Harry. "I needed to reaffirm my love for Hermione this morning."

"Ah!" she quietly said.

"I take it Fleur has not risen yet, this morning?" he asked.

Daphne shook her head and replied, "Not yet. I was expecting you and her to come out of your door, together."

"No," he replied. "I believe she returned to her own room to sleep."

"Well, you've missed breakfast in the Great Hall," she said. "Shall I ask Dobby to cook―"

With a silent flash of elf apparation, Dobby popped in and said, "Dobby already be makings brekky. It be ready in ten minutes." And just as silently popped away again.

"He's getting better at that," said Hermione.

When Dobby announced breakfast was ready, Daphne walked over to Fleur's door, knocked and stuck her head inside. A moment later, she pulled her head out and said to Harry and Hermione, "She'll be ready in about ten minutes." Then she stepped fully within and closed the door behind her.

"She must've woken her," said Hermione, as she and Harry headed for the dining room.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Fleur joined them about twenty five minutes later, she walked in as if she was floating on clouds. She looked... serene.

Hermione snickered and said, "If I looked like that yesterday morning, it's no wonder you and Daphne said I had that well-shagged look."

Fleur ignored the comment and gracefully sat down. She readied her plate and napkin in her lap. Then, while still looking at the table before her, she quietly but firmly said, "You, Miss Hermione Granger, are one very... _very_... lucky young witch."

Hermione blushed, but continued to look to Fleur. "I know," she quietly said back.

When Fleur finally looked back, she firmly said, " _No one_ , but us three girls in 'ere, are to _ever_ know just 'ow good 'Arry is in bed. If the Veela enclaves ever learn 'ow good 'e is, they will try to kidnap 'im for themselves."

That comment surprised Hermione. Harry was just blushing at the praise.

"I know he made my first time a very wonderful time... _and_ my second... _and_ my third... _and_ , well, you know what I mean," she said. "But, is he really _that_ good?"

"Hey!" Harry indignantly exclaimed.

Staring intently at Fleur, Hermione ignored him.

Fleur only flicked her eyes to him for a bare fraction of a second before she turned to look back at Hermione. "Simply put? Yes."

The conviction in the young Veela's voice left no doubt she believed it.

As Fleur built her breakfast, Daphne walked in and sat at the table. But she only took a cup of tea.

"I ate earlier," she said, by way of explanation. "Besides, it's pretty much time for morning tea, anyway."

Fleur was deep in thought for a long moment before she said, "Part of a young Veela's transition into adulthood includes what is known as _Le Rituel de la Demoiselle_ , The Young Lady's Ritual. It is their first time to 'ave sex; _full_ sex.

"As Daphne and 'Ermione already know, that time for me was about two years ago; days after my sixteenth birthday.

"For this time, the Veela enclaves 'ave young trained wizards, who are paid very 'andsomely, to make a young Veela's first time as pleasant as possible. Their task is to 'elp the young Veela reach _le petit mort_ , orgasm, at least once; more is better. This is to unlock the full powers of a Veela.

"Mine was successful, as they should be, in that I reached _le petit mort_. I thought it was wonderful.

"'Owevair," she paused. "Last night... what I felt made what I felt that first night feel as if it was a... _pale_ imitation.

"Mes dieux!" she softly exclaimed. "Not even moi _maman_ must evair learn of zis!"

Daphne had stopped what she was doing. She held her teacup partway to her mouth and was staring at Fleur in shock. Hermione was focused on the other girl, quite intently; while Harry couldn't make up his mind whether he was embarrassed out of his gourd or feeling excessively proud.

Fleur then set down her cutlery and flipped her hand out and palm up. A bare moment later there appeared a ball of purplish-blue fire, about six inches in size, burning just off her hand as if cupped by it. "Passion fire," she explained. "It is a power of the Veela. After _Le Rituel_ , we can call it at will and use it to defend ourselves or attack others. Until last night I could create a ball of passion fire about _two_ inches in diameter. That was it. Not now, though.

Closing her hand into a fist and extinguishing the fire at the same time, she then lowered her hand back to her cutlery. And turned to Harry.

"Thank you, 'Arry," she firmly said. "I do not know what it means for my spell casting, but I believe I shall see just as much of an improvement there.

"And," she said. "Though it... Even though I wish I could state otherwise, I do not believe we will 'ave to repeat last night for quite some time to come. The life debt was well and truly... _sated_ for the time being. Again, thank you."

When it was obvious she was finished explaining, as she picked her cutlery back up and began eating, Hermione whispered, "Wow!"

That broke Daphne out of her shock and, instead of finishing raising the cup to her lips and taking a sip, she carefully set it back down on her saucer. "Yeah. Wow!" she quietly said.

Harry was madly blushing away and trying to use willpower alone to squash it down.

He never noticed both Hermione and Daphne turn calculating eyes on him, as he really didn't want to look at anyone, just then, but his plate.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The 'Potters' finally put in an appearance out of their apartment just before lunch and joined the Longbottoms in the trek down to the Great Hall.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Neville, quietly.

Harry knew he asked out of concern and not because he was being nosy. "No," he smiled. "Part of it was helping Fleur. You know what that means, don't you?"

Neville blushed, but nodded. "She's alright now, though; right?"

"Yes," he replied. "And, hopefully, for a while to come."

During lunch Harry was passed a note from Alicia Spinnet requesting a meeting with him, her and Angelina Johnson in the same antechamber they met last time.

Harry frowned and thought about it before he abruptly said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rising and, as he headed out the door and over to the antechamber, he gave a nod to the three chasers as he walked past their part of the Gryffindor table.

Entering the room, he only had to wait a minute before Spinnet and Johnson entered, together.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We know you have no desire to rejoin the Lions," said Spinnet. "We're not asking you to."

Calming a bit he asked, "Then, what?"

"We took on the Weas... Ginny Weasley as our seeker, as you suggested," she explained. "And, she's as good as you alluded. However, she doesn't have a decent broom to do the role justice."

He nodded and said, "You want me to _buy_ her one?"

"No, replied Johnson. "We were hoping you'd be willing to loan her one of yours."

He gave a snort of amusement and said, "I only have one. That's my Firebolt. And I won't loan that to her."

When he saw their shoulders slump in defeat, he said, "However, I will loan her one; _but_ , on the proviso she _never_ learns I'm the one who loaned it to her. For that to happen only us three will even know about it. I do not want her to believe she owes me anything. Deal?"

Both stood up straighter, but clearly relieved. As Spinnet nodded, Johnson firmly said, "Deal!"

He gave a firm nod back and said, "I'll organise for one to be passed to either of you two. Then, whichever of you receives it, will then loan it to Weasley. After the last game you will collect it back off her and return it to... Neville Longbottom. Again, deal?"

"Deal," chorused the girls.

Harry gave a nod back and strode from the room, back to the Great Hall.

He even wrote a note for Sirius, asking Sirius to go and buy him a decent broom, just not a Firebolt. And told him why. Sirius was then tasked with organising for it, in confidence, to get into the hands of either Angelina Johnson or Alicia Spinnet.

The discussion swirling around them that afternoon was not that Harry and the rest had again put in an appearance after not being seen since the end of classes on the Friday, but dealt with Fleur's choker.

Clearly, a few knew what it meant and were even now spreading the word. It was the symbol of a bonded Veela. And the Potter crest on the pendant - medallion - meant she was a Veela bonded to someone in the House of Potter. That the crest was in gold meant it was to the head of the House.

Harry hadn't learnt this, himself, until just a few days ago.

While he would normally abhor school gossip, especially when it dealt with him, this time he didn't even try to put a stop to it. Through the gossip, he hoped that those who might try to make a play for Fleur would realise, ahead of time, what a major error of judgement that would be. And he'd not have to personally deal with them.

Paying _some_ attention to what was going on around them, Harry leaned into Fleur and softly said, "I now understand the purpose of the choker. Sorry for doubting you over that."

She just smiled back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Other matters occurring in the castle recently related to both Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Both still met with the mind-healer in the offices next to the offices of their respective Heads of House.

Ginny had now reached the point she had come to terms with what had happened her First Year at Hogwarts; and how she was only to blame by not going to her father, or one of the Professors, with the diary. However, it was also made clear to her she just might have been under a compulsion not to do so; and that it was too late to check.

Her other matter, her infatuation with Harrison 'Harry' Potter, was also now a resolved issue. For that one, her mother was at fault. The woman had filled her daughter's head with all these fanciful tales about Harry Potter. Tales that were definitely not true. Therefore, the Harry Potter she was infatuated with simply did not exist.

And, while Harrison Potter - the _somewhat_ real one - had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, that did not mean he was the same as the Harry Potter in those books and stories her mother would read or relate to her. He would have done that for whomever had been taken into the Chamber. She knew that now, too.

As such, Ginny Weasley was quickly reaching the point she would no longer need to see the mind-healer anywhere near as often as she did. Instead, at the next meeting the mind-healer would be informing her that their sessions were being cut back from the current once every two weeks, back to once every two months.

Luna Lovegood was still a bit of a work-in-progress, though. The girl flatly refused to recant her views concerning creatures only she, apparently, could see. However, the meek and submissiveness that was a major part of her personality was definitely something of the past.

The mind-healer had thought that, once Luna was cured of her submissiveness, she might have also dropped her invisible creatures. However, nothing could have been further from the truth. Instead of only, almost flippantly, mentioning her creatures, Luna was now more outspoken about them.

Another issue dealt with Malfoy. He had only just returned from his own excursion outside of the castle on 'family business'.

With little prior warning, he was given only one day's notice his mother would be attending the school to collect him and take him home for the weekend. She arrived in the Headmistress's office on the Friday afternoon an hour after last class and they flooed directly to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as he was home his mother took him straight through to his father's study, leaving him at the door as she walked off.

During the meeting with his father he learned that both the Dark Lord had returned, though in reduced form, and he was given a most special assignment to complete. He was told that, if he successfully completed it as his father expected him to, it would see him jump directly into the Dark Lord's circle of closest confidants.

The task was then explained to him. From then and for the rest of the weekend he was shown how to cast a specific charm and led through how to modify one already cast. The entire weekend was spent on that one charm.

By the time he returned to the castle on the Sunday afternoon, he thought he could cast it and modify it in his sleep.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As March moved into the beginnings of April, the season of Spring fully upon them, the change in the physical relationship between Harry and Hermione and Harry and Fleur, did not become an uncomfortable one for her, as Daphne suspected it might.

She believed she might have come to feel like an 'outsider', being the only witch in the apartment not having slept with Harry. But, that did not prove to be the case.

If not for knowing both Hermione and Fleur _had_ slept with Harry, the lack of change in the relationships between the four of them would have meant she'd not have suspected a thing.

However, Fleur's obvious increase in magical power, now that she knew the cause of it, was the only sign.

Harry was just as comfortable with the 'innocent' cuddling of her as he was with Hermione. Even Fleur was now a recipient of that sort of interaction and to the same amount.

There were also no knowing looks or glances between 'them' who had done it, which would have exacerbated the problem. Nor did Harry suddenly become demanding of sex from Hermione, or Fleur, which she knew other boys would have more likely done.

Once they were into the second half of April, and there was still no change other than the four becoming more comfortable around each other, Daphne came to realise that it wasn't the worry Harry would be more demanding of sex from Hermione and or Fleur, it was her worry he'd become demanding of sex from _her_ ; especially if they'd already had their first night together.

It was during the third week of April, on the Wednesday, she pulled the other girls aside for a 'girls talk' in her room. Again, Harry didn't even bat an eye over it. He just continued to work on one of his assignments.

As soon as they entered and Daphne had closed the door, Fleur smiled at her and said, "You've reached a decision."

Daphne gave a little embarrassed smile and looked to Hermione. "I have."

Hermione smiled back and asked, "When?"

"The decision?" she asked.

"No," replied Hermione. "When do you want to... do it?"

Daphne, clearly a little worried, asked, "Does Friday night sound alright to you? Now that I've..." And petered off.

"Now that you've made the decision," said Fleur. "You want to get your first night out of the way. That way, you won't worry at the decision for so long you'll change your mind again."

Daphne looked to her and nodded.

"Well," sighed Hermione. "Friday night gives you almost forty eight hours to change your mind. So, if you're going to, you've got time to do so."

Worried, Daphne asked her, "You're still alright with this?"

"Yes," she replied. "At first, I was worried that I'd lose Harry's love. But, after his night with Fleur, I knew that wasn't the case - wouldn't be the case."

"'Ave no doubt of his love for you, 'Ermione," said Fleur. "It shines true. If anything, it 'as deepened since that weekend two and a 'alf weeks ago."

Happy and not a little more relieved, Hermione turned a smile on Fleur and softly said, "Thank you."

Fleur nodded back with her own smile before she looked back to Daphne. "When do you want to ask 'im?"

"Ummm..." stuttered the blonde.

"Now, tonight, would be the best idea," said Hermione. "Give him time to... internalise it. Give him a chance to accept."

Daphne nodded back, but worried about how she'd approach Harry with it.

In the end, she needn't have worried.

When the girls returned to the living room, Daphne sat on Harry's right and leaned into him.

She stayed like that a little while before she softly said, "Harry?"

"Mmm?" he asked.

"I'm ready."

He froze for a moment before he softly asked, "Ready... for what?"

At first, surprised at how thick he was being, she realised she shouldn't be. She pulled away a little and looked him in the eyes. "I'm ready for us to have our first night together."

A little confused he said, "Daphne, you've been here for a few months, now―"

A little frustrated, she said, "Harry. I mean I have not just made my decision to actually have a child or two with you, I have now made my decision as to when the first night we shall make love should be.

"I'm asking you to give full consideration to taking me up to the Room of Requirement on Friday night."

'When it came to sex, Harry might be a little thick,' she thought, "But he certainly wasn't _that_ thick.'

"You... want me to make love to you on Friday night?" he asked.

'Alright. Maybe he was.'

"Yes, Harry," she replied. "I'd like you to join me in the Room of Requirement on Friday night and make love to me. Actually, I'm _asking_ you to make love to me on Friday night. Would you? Please?"

"Errr... You know what it means... regarding the agreement... if we do, don't you?" he asked.

"I do," she firmly replied. "But, as I've told you before, I really cannot see there ever being anyone else I'd rather at least my first time to be with, than you.

"Actually, I cannot see there ever being _anyone_ I'd rather be with, than you."

"Oh... alright," he replied. "If it's something you really want―"

She smiled in happiness at him before leaning in and kissing him. "Thank you, Harry."

Then she snuggled back in again.

When he looked over at Hermione and gave her a questioning look, she smiled and just nodded back.

Feeling better about it, he returned to his study.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was nowhere near as nervous during the two days run-up to the Friday night, as he was about his and Hermione's first and, so far, only time. So, Harry was able to better concentrate on his school work.

On Friday, he made sure Fleur and Hermione knew to immediately send Dobby or Betsy if there was a problem and both just grinned back.

"Harry," said Hermione. "We know. We'll be fine. And the other Heirs will be with us all the time we're out of the apartment, anyway. Don't worry about us."

Once back in the apartment, Harry went and dropped off his satchel and headed for the shower. Just like with Hermione and Fleur, he didn't want to be 'smelly' for Daphne. She deserved his best efforts and she'd get it.

When he was ready, he noticed the others were all gone again and knew they were probably having a 'girl talk' session in Daphne's room, this time; so just waited.

When they came out, Hermione came over first and gave him a gentle snog before pulling back. However, she also paused to whisper in his ear, "Make it good for her, like you did for me."

He gave her a serious nod back.

Surprising him, Fleur came over and kissed him French-style on both cheeks before pulling back. The mischievous minx's eyes were sparkling and she grinning at him.

When he turned to Daphne, he thought he saw reluctance in her expression or posture.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Daphne," he firmly said. "If, at _any_ time, you want to stop... we will."

That seemed to release the tension she was feeling. And she smiled at him. "Thank you, Harry. It's very nice to know that. However, I'm sure; this is what I want."

Stepping closer, he wrapped her in a hug and called, "Dobby!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	61. Cultivating Finch-Fletchley

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty One - Cultivating Finch-Fletchley**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With a flash of white light the two teens, Harry and Daphne, appeared on the seventh floor corridor directly opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Daphne pulled away and said, "May I choose the location?"

"This is all about you, Daphne," he replied. "You can have whatever you want."

Again she smiled at him as he moved out of the way to let her pace.

When the door appeared, she gave a little squeal of excitement. Ever the gentleman, Harry beat her to the door, opened it and ushered her inside.

As he stepped in it was to find himself in the front foyer of what appeared to be a large manor home. He immediately recognised it as the Greengrass manor.

"This is just like Green Fields," she happily sighed. "At least, this is the manor without all the portraits, house elves and the like.

"Hermione told me how you called up a replica of Pottermore for her first time and I thought that was a nice idea. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he replied, closing the door and walking further in. "As I said, tonight is all about you."

After a dinner prepared by Dobby and Betsy, who had both again thrown up a notice-me-not field over the 'front' door, Daphne gave him a tour of the place.

As the tour came to an end, she was clearly nervous. Harry wrapped her in his arms and said, "You'll get no pressure from me, Daphne. Whenever you want to end this, just say so."

"No," she firmly replied. "I _want_ this. " That seemed to be enough to settle her again as she led him deeper into the manor and back to 'her' room.

Walking in she paused a moment and asked, "Can you... get the bed ready, while I freshen up?"

"Of course," he nodded.

Daphne went into what was clearly a copy of her personal ensuite and, just before she closed the door, turned back and nervously asked, "Can you... be in bed and ready for me for when I come out?"

"As my lady commands," he gently said, with a small bow.

She smiled back and closed the door.

When she came out only ten minutes later, Harry was reclined on the bed with only a single sheet on. The rest of the bedding was folded at the foot of the bed. The sheet would have been there, too, if he didn't think seeing his naked body as soon as she stepped out of the ensuite might have panicked her.

However, while Daphne wasn't naked, she was dressed somewhat similar to how Fleur had dressed for that... ceremony and her first time with him. As she moved closer, he could see that her outfit was quite similar to what Fleur's was, even to it being a chiton; except Daphne's was a silvery green. There was also no choker, but she was just as naked underneath.

As for her pubic hair, it was much darker than the hair on her head; closer to the colour of her eyelashes. And was just as visible through the material as Fleur's was through her own chiton.

By the time he'd figured all that out, she was standing next to the bed on the other side to him, clearly unsure what to do next.

Harry reached across and flicked back the sheet on 'her' side. However, she was very hesitant to move.

"No pressure, Daphne," he quietly said. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Again, him telling her she was in control seemed to get her moving. Her hand opposite her covered shoulder moved up to that shoulder before she dropped it again. Then she gave a slow twirl before turning back to him. "You like?" she quietly asked.

"You look lovely," he smiled.

That had her smile back and again reach to her shoulder. However, instead of undoing a hidden clasp, she just brushed the material off. That caused the whole lot to fall to the floor.

She then immediately almost _jumped_ into the bed, before hurriedly pulling the sheet up and lying on her side, facing him. She was clearly very, very nervous.

Harry flipped to his side to face her and used his upper hand to carefully reach over and gently brush her hair away from her face.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he murmured.

That earned him a smile.

"Come here," he said, reaching out and urging her closer.

Gently, he coaxed her to relax through gentle snogging. That led to more vigorous snogging, which led even to more.

A while later, she had adopted a similar relaxed state to Hermione after her first time, except mirror imaged.

With Harry lying flat on his back, she laid on her side and against _his_ side. Her upper hand was on his chest over his heart and her upper leg was curled up over his thighs.

As for the sheet, it was off them; half on the floor and half over the foot of the bed.

Harry was just managing to get his breathing back under control, but Daphne was almost purring as the arm he had under her and behind was lightly trailing up and down her lower spine.

"Oh, Gods," she muttered, for about the dozenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Want to try something else?" he asked.

"I don't want to _move_ ," she replied.

"Then let me worry about what happens next," he returned.

Gently he pressed her away from his chest and back onto her back. That gave him time to prop himself up on an elbow before his head dipped to her chest.

He gave her a quick grin before he dropped his face to her chest and...

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "They're for... _oohhhh Merlin_!"

A minute later, as Daphne lay writhing and moaning with what he'd been doing with her breasts, he went lower.

"Wha-what are you... _Ohhhhh... OooHHHHH... AhhhHHH-FUCK_!" she screamed out the last. She was practically thrashing about on the bed.

Apparently, Parseltongue was useful for more than just talking to snakes.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, Harry awoke lying on his side and began watching Daphne sleep. Unlike the neat and tidy he expected from the girl, as that was always how she seemed to be when awake no matter the time of day or night, in sleep she was a mess. She also lightly snored and was sleeping on her tummy with her arms and legs sprawled out. Harry had been restricted to sleeping on a very narrow strip right at the edge of the bed.

Knowing by the fake daylight out the 'window' it wasn't that much past dawn, Harry gently eased her nearest arm and leg to him back over to her trunk for her arm and down straight for her leg. Then slid in closer to give himself some room from his very recent precarious perch.

Once more comfortable, he propped himself back up on one elbow, leaned in close, brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and gently nuzzled her under the back of her ear.

A few moments later, she gave a light groan of desire.

Happy to have heard it, he gently moved his upper hand lower down, reached between her thighs and forward, and gently worked her over a little with his fingers.

When she began to gently thrust back and forth, he quickly rose to his knees, used his wand to levitate her tummy up a bit, slipped a pillow into the gap between her hips and the bed and lowered her back onto it.

Using a lubrication charm he read in that book Sirius had given him, he then knelt between her legs and hovered over her.

A few moments later he was in and gently thrusting.

However, it took about a good ten seconds before the rising arousal in Daphne woke her and her eyes opened, unfocussed.

"Oh, _Merlin_!" she whined. "What... are you... doing?"

"What do you think?" he quietly asked right back. His head only a foot or so from hers. He began to increase his pace and depth.

And her moans got louder.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

An hour later they again laid in bed, sated. This time Daphne wasn't asleep, but she was so full of endorphins and oxytocins she might as well be. She was lying flat on her back with Harry lying on his side and facing her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Oh... bloody Hell, Potter," she near moaned.

"You want more?" he asked.

"No!" she quickly exclaimed. "Oh... _Gods_ , no!"

"As you wish," he said.

Looking at him and smiling, she asked, "You're not going to suddenly jump me again?"

"Certainly not," he replied. "You said 'No'; so, 'No', it is."

Her smile widened and she rolled to her side to face him. When she looked down she asked, "Err... Harry?"

"Mmm?" he asked.

"If it's 'No', then why are you―?"

"I have an incredibly gorgeous, naked girl lying on the bed right next to me. A girl who smells of sex. Why do you think?"

"Oh," she giggled.

Rolling back to lie on her back again, she asked, "What time is it?"

Harry picked up his wand and fired off a Tempus. "Almost eight am."

She sighed and said, "Go and have a shower. We should be ready in time to go down to breakfast with the others."

"Yes, My Lady," he replied, flipping onto his other side to climb out of bed.

Knowing she'd be watching him, he walked to the foot of the bed and near to the door to the ensuite, before he then mimicked a big stretch, flexing and rolling his muscles and arms... and bum cheeks.

"Ohhh... Gawd," she moaned.

With a grin while facing away from her and pretending not to hear her, he walked into the ensuite, leaving the door open as he did. Calling back, he called, "You can shower _with_ me, if you like!"

She joined him in the shower less than a minute later.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Dobby again popped them straight into the corridor of the Lords' Quarters directly outside their apartment, both then walked in.

Hermione and Fleur were already up and, probably, waiting. Both looked at the pair of them and, while Fleur giggled and snickered, Hermione looked at Daphne in stunned surprise before breaking into giggles of her own.

A moment later she exclaimed, "Did _I_ look like that?"

Fleur, still snickering, loudly replied, " _Yes!_ "

A little embarrassed, Harry tried to defend himself. "Well, you said I was to make her first time as nice as I'd made yours!"

That was it for Fleur. She began laughing and rolling about on the sofa upon which she sat. And, while a little embarrassed at Harry's remark, Hermione was still giggling.

Daphne, smiling, said, "I need to go change before breakfast." Then, walking between the sofas and the coffee table, grabbed a hand each of Fleur and Hermione and dragged both girls after her to her bedroom.

Harry watched them go and, with a sigh of contentment, headed for the kitchen. Maybe he could sneak in and―

"Dobby be already preparings brekky, Master Harry!"

" _Dammit!_ "

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was already in the dining room and making a start on his breakfast when the girls came looking for him.

Hermione, the first one in the door, walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy!" she whispered, before taking the seat at his left hand and sitting down.

Fleur, not to outdone, also kissed him on the cheek and sat.

When Daphne came in a moment later, she was changed and took her own seat. "I thought we'd be going down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

No one mentioned they'd _not_ be going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, after all.

"Dobby had other ideas," replied Harry.

Once everyone had loaded a plate and were getting their breakfasts into them, Harry asked, "What're everyone's plans for the rest of the day?"

"Resting," Daphne immediately replied, before she then blushed on realising she'd said that out loud.

That had both other girls laughing again.

"Assignments," replied Fleur. "I have a lot of work to do."

Now that her tutors had been organised, though hadn't turned up yet, she was sent in advance a whole lot of work to do to prepare for when the first would turn up on the Monday.

Hermione asked, "Besides the meeting with the Alliance after lunch, what about you, Harry?"

"Oh, dammit," he sighed. "I'd forgotten about that."

That's when he got hit in the head with an unbuttered crumpet thrown by Daphne. "Hey!"

When he looked back in surprise, while Hermione and Fleur snickered, Daphne tried to glare at him, failing miserably in the process.

"I can't _help_ it!" he almost whined. "I just... I was distracted!" And blushed.

"That's the endorphins, Harry," explained Hermione. "Give it a while and it'll wear off."

Eventually, Harry went back to the Room to exercise a little. But, he didn't engage in a full workout. Instead, it was just burning off energy he was after.

He was back after about an hour and happily turned to working on assignments. When he asked where Daphne was, Fleur smiled and replied, "Sleeping, I believe. I think you tired her out. I can... relate."

Harry's blush was only a light pinking of his cheeks, that time. He was getting better.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Daphne had put in another appearance just before lunch and, no longer sporting the just-got-shagged look the girls accused her of, the Potter four joined the other heirs in the trip to the Great Hall for lunch.

On the way, Neville asked, "Ready for the meeting this afternoon, Harry?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Where is it, by the way?"

Neville smirked at him and said, "Greengrass manor."

Just as they were sitting down at the Hufflepuff table, Harry noticed when Justin Finch-Fletchley entered and invited the boy to join them. Slightly surprisingly, he did.

While Harry was still his 'partner' in Transfiguration and the 'Longbottom Three' were in Herbology, he was not in Astronomy and History of Magic, being the four classes Gryffindor shared with Hufflepuff. Nor was he his partner in any of the electives as the boy shared his two electives, CoMC and Divination, mainly with the Ravenclaws. While Harry took CoMC, his classes were with the Slytherins and Finch-Fletchley didn't take Ancient Runes.

As the boy sat down opposite, he gave Harry a haughty sniff and asked, "Been away from the school for yestereve and this morn, my Lord Potter?" he asked.

Harry grinned and haughtily sniffed, "Nay, my Lord Finch-Fletchley. Verily, I was detained on matters of House by these three ladies fair."

That had both snicker at one another.

"This real you is so much fun, Potter," said Finch-Fletchley. "You take the mickey out of these titles of ours even more than _I_ do."

As Finch-Fletchley hadn't, as yet, been properly introduced to Fleur, Harry quietly said, "My Lord Finch-Fletchley, I apologise that I have been remiss. I present Heiress Presumptive Fleur Isabel Delacour of the Venerable House of Delacour of magical France. Fleur, this is Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley, Viscount of Lonsdale, Heir Primary to His Lordship the Earl of Bedford and Heir Secondary to His Grace, the Duke of Kendal of the United Kingdom.

While Finch-Fletchley cocked a surprised eyebrow at Harry for knowing his titles and lineage, he still stood as Fleur offered her hand, grasped it with his main hand and lightly kissed the back of her fingers. "Charmed, My Lady. And please call me Justin."

"Fleur," said Fleur, as she smiled and withdrew her hand as Finch-Fletchley retook his seat.

Finch-Fletchley immediately turned to Harry and accused, "You've done your homework."

Harry replied, "Justin, I'm a Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House, One of the Seven. Do you know what that means?"

"I do, now," he replied. "I didn't before all that which happened as a result of the First Task. As soon as I could I practically raided the library, here, for all that I could on the subject."

"In other words, you also did your homework," smiled Harry. "Could you think any less of me to do the same as soon I learned of _your_ lineage?"

Finch-Fletchley smiled and replied, "Of course not."

Harry turned serious and said, "Justin, there are some people I really need you to meet. May I organise a meeting to take place, here in the castle, for some time over the next week? It will probably be held in the Headmistress's office, so there's no need to worry anything untoward is going to happen.

"I also swear to you this is not to do with your father or grandfather. This is about _you_."

Finch-Fletchley frowned back for a moment, before he said, "On your honour?"

Harry immediately replied, "On the honour of my House and the memory of my fore-bearers, Justin."

As Fleur and Daphne both gave little gasps of shock, Finch-Fletchley gave a single nod back and replied, "Then I look forward to your missive."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you."

Now he needed to speak with the Alliance. With everything that had been going on he'd not raised the issue at a meeting yet. And he needed to 'formally' let them know.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After lunch, Harry was quick to escort Fleur back to the apartment before running to the Headmistress's office. Neville escorted the other Heirs up to the office, direct.

Arriving in Green Fields, Harry only staggered a little getting out to the floo.

He was the first through, after Daphne.

Once all the members, their partners and heirs arrived, the meeting was quickly started. This time it was chaired by Samuel. After all, it was his home.

When the issue of new business came up Harry raised the issue of Justin Finch-Fletchley and his lineage.

"You mean to tell me," said Miles Ogden, "At the school, right now, is a young man who is second in line, in direct line of succession to a _Dukedom_ ; and _no one knows about it?_ "

"Well, other than he and us in the group unofficially called the Heirs," said Harry, "There's also Law-wizard Ted Tonks; who did the due diligence for me to confirm it.

"Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley is the Viscount of Lonsdale, Heir Apparent of the Earldom of Bedford and Heir Secondary, as the first born son of the first born son, of the Sixth Duke of Kendal. On the death of his grandfather his father will become the Seventh Duke of Kendal and he will become the new Earl of Bedford. Then, on the death of his father, he will succeed to the Dukedom as the Eighth Duke.

"Sweet Merlin!" exclaimed Ogden. "We need to speak with him."

"I have not informed him of what I've been aiming for," said Harry, "Ultimately, his succeeding in gaining a new seat on the Wizengamot representing the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley. That is, after all, how the Noble Houses were first created. We just haven't had a Noble and Magical House in many generations, even though the Malfoys have been demanding they be recognised as such.

"I believe... and Ted Tonks assures me I'm correct... that particular ancient law is still on the books."

"It is," breathed Ogden. "And, yes, for that purpose."

"When can we meet with him?" demanded Samuel.

"I have told him that I hope that he would be open to a meeting of importance to him. And strongly suggested it would take place at the castle, most likely in the Headmistress's office, within the next couple of weeks.

"Others, in the past, have attempted to use his connection to the Duke of Kendal or the Earl of Bedford, for self-serving purposes. He is, understandably, quite wary. Might I suggest no more than two people, plus Lady Marchbanks, meet with him?"

"Definitely," said Ogden.

Harry added, "And might I also suggest you come armed with evidence of how such a meeting... with an option to join the Alliance... will aid him, rather than hinder him? You might also suggest you visit with his muggle father or anyone else he deems appropriate."

Ogden thought a bit before he looked to Samuel. "Samuel?"

"You, at least, should attend, Miles," said Samuel. "You're the Chief Warlock, after all. I also think the other should be Amelia."

"He's right," said Madam Bones. "It should be you and me, Miles."

Ogden nodded before turning to Marchbanks. "Gris? Any problems using your office for this?"

"None," she immediately replied. "However, young Lord Finch-Fletchley has developed a level of trust with Harrison. I suggest he escort the young Lord at least to the first meeting."

"You might also want to extract a temporary secrecy oath from and inform Professor Sprout of this," suggested Harry.

"I don't think we need to go to the extent of a secrecy oath," said Marchbanks. "But, I see your point about informing Pomona. I'll just _ask_ her not to speak of it. She'll understand."

The next item of business was on bringing in the Venerable House of Delacour as a member House of the Alliance. No one had a problem with it, other than it was not a British House and had no roots in wizarding Britain.

Frank said, "Check the Charter. There is no requirement for a House to have any roots in Britain, wizarding or otherwise."

With that resolved, Jean-Paul would be approached by Frank and Samuel with the intent to offer an invitation. It would be based on Fleur's acceptance as concubine to Harrison, Lord of House Potter.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In with the spouses in the 'Ladies' Lounge' of Green Fields, Adeline was almost dancing with joy. As soon as the girls entered the Lounge, Adeline had cast a minor charm on both. Moments later, she grabbed both and dragged them aside before then erecting a quick silencing field. She'd cast the same at the previous meeting, but neither girl knew of it at the time.

It was that quick discussion, following by both girls blushing and being angry about it, that had everyone else know what had happened; neither Daphne nor Hermione were virgins any longer. The younger witches among them were immediately 'sworn' to secrecy by the expedient of being told, 'This is both not for _any_ rumour mill, most especially Hogwarts's, or for your fathers or brothers to learn of. _Period_.'

However, Hannah was also one of those 'spouses' due to her betrothal to Neville. So, she took both girls aside, herself, a little later to ask for certain information. Her mother saw it, of course, but hid her knowing smirk.

Susan didn't know of it, because she was 'shadowing' her aunt at the meeting of the Heads. However, Pauline had no doubt she would by that night.

For the others, none of them would talk. They knew the penalty on first offence would be a permanent ban from any future discussions. That meant they'd get left at home, or ordered outside to 'play' on their own. Booo _ring_.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With the meeting lasting a little longer than what many expected, the post-meeting fellowship didn't last all that long. And the heirs were back at the castle well before dinner.

When Harry returned he returned a little confused, though, and nearly crashed head first into the wall of the Headmistress's office opposite the floo. He'd almost completely missed his exit, because his mind was on how Adeline Greengrass had taken him aside, laid a massive hug on him and kiss on his cheek, looked him dead in the eyes and said a clearly heartfelt, "Thank you."

Though very curious and confused, he waited until they were back in the apartment until he asked Daphne why her mother had done that.

Daphne blushed and replied, "Mother pulled a fast one on Hermione and me. Without warning us first, she cast a purity detection charm on us both."

Fleur, who had overheard, gasped and exclaimed, "She _didn't_!"

Daphne firmly nodded back. "So, mother now knows Harry and mine, and Harry and Hermione's, agreements each have certain clauses no longer applicable. That's her claim as to why she did it."

Hermione asked, "I take it that's quite the rude thing to do?"

"Yes," Daphne almost snapped. "It's why I was so angry with mother immediately afterwards. That charm is only permitted to be used under licence when a Betrothal Agreement is being drawn up, or being moved to a contract. It is used to test the bride still meets conditions of a contract if the contract requires the bride to be... unsullied."

"So, I had a right to be upset with her?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione; you did," replied Daphne. "So, there's no need to apologise you got angry with her, when you did."

"I thought I might have been out of line," she sighed.

"No," said Daphne, firmly. " _Mother_ was out of line."

Harry asked, "Do I need to have words with Samuel about it?"

"No," replied Daphne. "What's done is done. And I really do not need _Father_ to know you've already shagged me stupid. I do not want him to know until he _has_ to know."

"That's your choice, Daphne," replied Harry. "If that's what you want, we'll go along with it."

The other two girls nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Surprised with how quickly things moved, during breakfast the next morning both Harry and Justin were approached by Professor Sprout and told the Headmistress wanted a word with them both in her office immediately following the meal.

As they came together and walked slightly behind the Professor into the main corridor heading towards the wing that held the Headmistress's office, a worried Finch-Fletchley sidled over to Harry and asked, "Harry? Do you know what this is about?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, yeah," he replied. "If it's who I think it is, a couple of people want to talk to you and want to provide you aid. If I'm right, listen to what they say. Then, if you're not ready to make a decision about anything, say so. Tell them you will take it on board and consider it. I'm sure you know the drill.

"Nothing needs to happen, right now. Merlin, this can take _years_ to come to fruition if people decide to drag their feet, or if _you_ want it to. You're only fifteen at the moment, so you're still a minor. Just... hear them out, alright?"

Professor Sprout had dropped back and to the side a bit to listen. When Harry finished, she added, "Lord Potter is correct, Mister Finch-Fletchley. Who we're going to see only want to make you aware of some information, for now. Information you really should _already_ be aware of, if not for Cuthbert Binns and his focus on goblin rebellions. Just be polite."

"Yes, Ma'am," Finch-Fletchley replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they entered the Headmistress's office, Harry had to just about push Finch-Fletchley in through the door after Professor Sprout.

"Justin, _relax_ ," Harry quietly said from behind. "I swear to you, you're going to be _fine_."

Already in the room were Headmistress Lady Marchbanks, behind her desk; Miles Ogden and Amelia Bones were sitting before it. The latter two both stood and turned to the door as the three walked in. Both were gently smiling.

"Welcome, you two," said Marchbanks.

As they got closer, Professor Sprout faded away and went and sat on the stool in the corner as Harry guided Finch-Fletchley to the two 'guests'.

Harry was then quick with the introductions. Ogden first, considering his station. He also kept it informal.

"Justin," he said, "This is Chief Warlock Lord Miles Ogden. If you do not know, Chief Warlock Ogden chairs the Wizengamot in the same way the Lord Speaker chairs the House of Lords.

"And, Justin, this is Madam Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic for wizarding Britain. She's also Susan's aunt and guardian.

"Lord Ogden, Madam Bones, this is Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Viscount of Lonsdale."

"Miles just gave a snort of amusement and held out his hand to Justin. "Hello, young man."

After carefully shaking Justin's hand, Ogden said, "To make it easy for you, just address me as Lord Ogden. This is an informal discussion."

"Yes, Sir," said Justin, almost by reflex.

Bones then stepped forward and offered her own hand. "Hello, Lord Finch-Fletchley. You address me as Madam Bones."

Justin shook it and said, "Ma'am,"

She then whacked Ogden on the arm and said, "Don't come over all over-Lordly."

Marchbanks cut in, indicated the chairs and said, "Take a seat, please."

With Justin and Harry sitting alongside one another and facing-in along a leg of a triangle from Marchbanks's desk, Ogden and Bones sat facing them and Marchbanks's desk, too, along the third side of the triangle based off the Headmistress's desk.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us, Lord Finch-Fletchley," said Ogden. "What we have to talk to you about has to do with how you're a muggleborn with a noble title who has entered our world."

Ogden went on to explain what that meant for Justin, with an explanation of how the original members of the Noble seats on the Wizengamot also entered the same way, upwards of centuries ago.

Finch-Fletchley eventually asked, "Let me see if I have this straight, Sir. You're saying that, since I hold a title in the Peerage, and I'm the first of my line to do so who is also a magical, I'm entitled to a seat within the Wizengamot once I come of age at seventeen?"

"In a nutshell, yes," replied Ogden.

"But, what about my father and grandfather?" he asked.

"Ineligible, because apparently neither are magical," replied Ogden.

Finch-Fletchley sat back and thought about it. Eventually, he asked, "How would that work? From what I've read I'm actually considered Unhoused, as I do not belong to an existing magical House."

"Excellent question!" beamed Ogden. "Because of your position in the peerage, a new House is automatically created based on your own surname. "You would become the Head of the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley and, when you attain seventeen years of age, you would become and be titled _Lord_ of the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley and immediately eligible to sit on the Wizengamot."

Again, Finch-Fletchley thought about it before he asked, "If the House is created now... and I cannot hold the Lordship for it until I turn seventeen... would I need a Regent or Proxy for it until then? And, if so, am I limited to whom I can appoint to the role? If I even _can_ appoint someone to the role."

Ogden blinked back for a moment in surprise before he grinned and replied, "How very astute of you, young man."

Ogden then turned to Bones and asked, "Amelia? Perhaps you can address our young Lord's question?"

Bones shook her head and sighed. "I cannot, Miles. I can guess, but I do not _know_ the answer."

"I do," Harry quietly said.

"Harrison," said Ogden. Then he gestured 'be my guest'.

"First," replied Harry. "The House needs to be created. You can have neither a regent nor proxy without a House. To create the House needs to start with the Goblin Nation and their Rite of Inheritance. It first needs to be shown that Justin, here, is not already the rightful Lord of an existing House that... _squibbed out_ , for instance.

"Once that's carried out and ther eis no pre-existing House, the Goblins can then create the heraldry from the now known heritage. That includes the Head of House ring and the like. However, they won't do any of that without a House vault being established first.

"That will then establish the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley.

"With the House now established, as the only magical member of that House, Justin's magical guardian would need to move quick to appoint either themselves as Regent or grant Justin emancipation so he can take up his duties, himself."

"Magical guardian?" Finch-Fletchley then whirled to look at Sprout. "That'd be _you_ ; right, Professor?"

Sprout smiled and replied, "Indeed, Mister Finch-Fletchley. But, if this works out for you, I'm quite willing to allow you to appoint another; if that is your choice."

Harry gave a little snort and replied, "It'll work. Time for me to come clean on something."

When all eyes turned to him, he explained, "I've had the Law-wizard of Record for the House of Potter researching this for the past few months. Justin, he's the one who did the full background check on you on my behalf. He's also been speaking with the goblins on what is needed.

"When you feel you're ready, they're waiting for you to come in to get all this sorted for you. According to my Law-wizard of Record, Ted Tonks, they're apparently excited to meet with you."

At first surprised, Finch-Fletchley's expression turned shrewd. "What do _you_ get out of this, Harry?"

"A few things," he immediately replied. "One; if it's something you want, then your gratitude. Two; if you go through with this, then I get to thumb my nose, yet again, at all the stodgy old traditionalists on the Wizengamot. Three; the opportunity to ask you to join the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, of which Lady Marchbanks, Lord Ogden and Madam Bones as Regent Bones, are all members. And, four; I'll be recognised as being partly responsible for having shepherded the creation of a new Noble line within magical Britain. Big kudos for me. There are probably more, but I don't know what those are, yet."

Finch-Fletchley cocked an eyebrow back and said, "A straight-up answer. Colour me, impressed."

Turning back to Lord Ogden, he asked, "When do I need to act on this?"

"Never," said Ogden. "There's no time limit involved."

"Can I discuss it with my father and grandfather?" he asked.

"You can discuss it with those cleared to know about magic," replied Bones. "If your grandfather is already cleared to know about magic, then yes. Otherwise, no. Only those residing in your muggle place of residence are allowed to know. However, if it's _necessary_ for him to know... then I can grant a waiver."

Finch-Fletchley nodded and murmured, "So, no change there, then. Can my grandfather be cleared to know of magic for the purposes of discussing this with him?"

Bones thought about it before she looked to Ogden and asked, "Miles?"

"If absolutely necessary, we can set something up." he replied.

Finally, Finch-Fletchley firmed up and said, "Then, I thank you for the information, Sir. I shall need to think on it, in detail. And discuss it with my family, before I act."

"So you should," Ogden immediately shot back. "I'd have been a little disappointed in you, if you didn't."

A little later, Harry escorted Finch-Fletchley out of the office with Professor Sprout.

As they walked away and down the corridor outside the office, Finch-Fletchley was clearly thinking hard about what he should do.

Harry said, "Justin. There's no rush on this. You can decide to simply delay until you're ready to deal with it, if at all. I just felt you should know."

"No," said Finch-Fletchley. "I get that. So, thank you."

Harry just smiled back and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

The other boy then looked to Sprout and asked, "Professor; would it be possible to discuss this further with you, alone?"

"Of course, Mister Finch-Fletchley," she replied. "Whenever you're ready or you need, my door is open to you. You know that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the end of the April Wizengamot meeting, Harry met with Ogden, Bones, Marchbanks, Greengrass and Longbottom in the Chief Warlock's office before returning to the school. Until then, he didn't even know the Chief Warlock (or Witch, when the position was held by a witch) _had_ an office.

The topic was, unsurprisingly, Justin.

"So, he's now been made aware of the Seat that awaits him?" asked Samuel.

"Yes," replied Ogden. As this was his office, he 'chaired' the meeting. "I've also arranged for certain books on the history and formation of the Wizengamot to be sent to him, so he can read it for himself."

"Any idea on which way he'll go?" asked Samuel.

Harry replied, "He'll do his own research. He'll speak with his father about it. He will probably ask for one of us, or more, to pay his father a visit. With that last one, I recommend he be given leave to go home for a weekend so he can give his own views directly to his father and family; and to at least introduce you, if he already knows you."

Ogden cocked an eyebrow and smirk at Harry before he asked, "And who do you believe should attend?"

"The same folks who were in the office with him on Sunday," Harry immediately replied. "Except me, that is. I just made the introductions. And don't forget to include Pomona Sprout. She is, after all, his current magical guardian."

"My views, too," said Ogden. He turned to Bones and asked, "Up for a visit to a muggle home, Amelia?"

"Always," she simply replied. "But we don't know when, or even if, he's going to ask."

"I think he will," replied Harry. "But, give him at _least_ a couple of weeks, if not a month, to ask. Then be prepared."

"That was my read of the situation, too," said Bones.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On late Friday evening a few days later, during a week when Hermione appeared to get more and more perturbed about something and which Harry had no idea how to address because he didn't know what was causing it, she dragged him aside for a chat.

"Harry," she began. "Have I done something wrong, or do you think you're falling out of love with me, or are Fleur and Daphne better―"

"Wait, wait, stop," he blurted, cutting in.

When she did immediately stop, and also looked on the verge of tears, he asked, "Hermione, Love; why would you ever think such a thing? I _love_ you."

She sniffled and replied, "Because you haven't come asking me if you can sleep with me again."

Confused and a little embarrassed, he said, "I'm supposed to? I didn't know that. There was nothing in the books Sirius gave me that said I should do that."

With dawning comprehension at what had happened, Hermione groaned and said, "No. They don't, do they."

Taking a deep breath she said, "Harry. You're allowed to approach me and ask, or suggest, or hint, or anything like that, that you'd like to have sex again. I give you permission. And, I'm sure once the other two learn that, they'll also tell you that you have permission to ask."

"Oh," he said. He thought about it for a few moments before he gave a little nod to himself and asked, "Hermione, can we sleep together again, tonight? I mean, to have sex? You don't have to if―"

"Yes," she immediately blurted before calming again. "Yes, Harry. I'd like to sleep with you tonight, too."

With a wide and pleased grin he asked, "Do you... want to go up to the Room and―"

"No," she replied. "I'd like to sleep in your bed in here, if that's alright with you?"

He happily nodded.

Relieved, she said, "Great. Why don't you finish up what you're working on and then get ready in bed. I'll be in in about twenty minutes, alright?"

"Alright," he said, starting to turn away. He hesitated a moment before he turned back and said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know." Then he left for his bedroom.

As soon as the door closed she sighed before she turned to the other two, who had been watching them. "Ladies, we have a problem."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was less than the twenty minutes, before Hermione entered. She had come in and immediately noticed that Harry had clearly just come out of the shower, as there was still the light mist of steam coming from his ensuite.

Harry was sitting in bed with only a sheet on to the waist and was skimming through one of the books Sirius had given him, with a look of combined annoyance and concentration on his face. She only saw the expression for a bare moment before he looked up and smiled.

He set the book aside and, without a word, flicked back the covers on 'her' side of the bed.

Realising Harry was trying to find out from the books where he went wrong, she smiled and walked over. She was, at the time, wearing a simple dressing gown; her fluffy one.

Barely hesitating, she undid the cloth belt holding the gown closed at her waist before then flicking it off her shoulders with both hands at the 'lapels' and letting it drop to the floor.

Again for a moment, she stood there allowing him to look her nude form over, before she slid into the bed and moved in for a cuddle.

Outside in the living room, once Hermione walked in and closed the door, Fleur cast a silencing charm over the door and walked back to the sofa.

Sitting down with a sigh, she looked to Daphne and said, "'Ow did we not see this?"

Daphne just smiled and shrugged. "You have to admit, it seems quite odd."

"'Ermione's right, though," she said. "We 'ave to be more... forthcoming... with 'Arry in future."

Daphne nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, when Harry woke, it was to the feeling of Hermione again snuggling into his side; almost treating him like he was an oversized teddybear. He didn't mind, though, because it felt nice.

As he laid there and thought about what Hermione had told him the previous evening - about how she expected _him_ to ask for sex, too - he resolved to be more forward about it in the future. Yes, he had been somewhat horny and had been somewhat horny for the past couple of weeks, but he didn't know Hermione felt it was his job to ask.

As he laid there, he was unconsciously rubbing his fingertips up and down her spine. And, it wasn't until she arched her back a little and groaned, did he realise he'd been doing that.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at him from his chest she said, "Damn it, Harry. You've made me horny again."

"Sorry," he blurted, pulling his hand well away.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "I don't mind you making me horny, especially when you can do something about that. It was just the idea of you waking me up feeling horny."

Returning to lie her head of his chest again, she asked, "Know what the time is?"

"Well, by the angle and brightness of the sun coming in through the window," he replied, "I'd say it'd be about six, six thirty?"

She gave a small grunt before she slid her leg further over him, sliding her hips on top of his, and said, "In that case," as she pushed her chest over and onto his, "You've got time to do something about solving the problem for me."

Then kissed him and began to gently grind onto him.

He was happy to help.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

This time they came out of Harry's room and actually did go down to breakfast in the Great Hall. Both Fleur and Daphne were waiting for them in the living room. Both wore knowing smiles.

Once they met up with the Longbottom three, while neither Harry or Hermione noticed the expressions on the faces of the three, Fleur and Daphne did. Neville and Hannah had similar expressions to Harry and Hermione, while Susan was grinning in delight.

Daphne and Fleur were sharing snickering with Susan about the expressions on Neville's and Hannah's and Harry's and Hermione's faces. Tracey, when she met up with them, took one look and from then on was trying not to blush too much. She might not know exactly what the expressions meant without other stimuli, but she received that from the reactions of Susan, Daphne and Fleur, making it quite clear to her.

A little into breakfast, Daphne leaned into her best friend and said, "Yeah, Trace. They shagged like bunnies last night. And, if I'm to judge, this morning too."

Tracey looked back in shock and embarrassment. "Da-aph!" she quietly whined.

Daphne just smirked back. "As you already know... because my _mother_ was being overly nosy at the last meeting of the Alliance... _I've_ done it with Harry, too.

"And it was _wonderful_ , Trace! When you're finally ready to do it with Blaise, if he's still the one you're considering doing it with, come and see Fleur, first. She can get you the right potions to make your first time... not painful and more pleasant."

Tracey just blushed and silently nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

From then on, the 'Potter' girls knew that, if they wanted a bit of a 'fun time' from Harry, they could go to him and ask. Harry never turned them down and was always ready for more. And, while they first thought their first night with him would forevermore be the best they could expect, he never behaved as if it would be. He constantly made it _very_ pleasant for all three.

It was also now apparent both Hannah and Susan had no complaints in that department, either.

The Potter girls all found out that Hannah had quickly told Susan what she'd learned in the 'spouses' meeting in the Ladies Room of Green Fields about Hermione and Daphne. And those two little minxes practically ambushed poor Neville, not wanting to be left out.

Not that Neville ever complained, but there were times one or the other of his girls would have to take him aside for a few moments to explain to him it was 'ungentlemanly' to walk around looking like he'd recently just been shagged stupid; even if it was true. And he then tried his best to mask his true feelings. Most of the time he succeeded. But, Harry could always tell and grinned at the boy. Neville's resultant blush always confirmed it for him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	62. A New Lordship

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Two - A New Lordship**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry was no longer even interested in Quidditch, or even give the impression of being interested in Quidditch, Hermione thought it would be a good idea to at least show 'House unity' by going down to the Quidditch pitch on the first weekend of May to watch Gryffindor play their first of two matches for the shortened season. It was against their arch-enemies, Slytherin.

Harry couldn't argue, as he had been feeling a bit 'hemmed in' by the walls of the castle of late. And May had started with decently warm days, anyway. So, down to the Quidditch pitch, they went.

Because of Daphne being with them and all the Heirs plus Fleur wanting to sit together, they sat in one of the Unaligned, no specific House, tribunes to watch the match. Though he hadn't said anything to the others, Harry was actually interested in how well he'd picked Ginny Weasley to be a decent seeker for the Lions. Especially, now that she rode a decent broom; one he'd secretly organised for her.

He hadn't even taken the time to come down to the pitch when the team trained, just in case Johnson tried to rope him into something; such as training Ginny. So, this would be the first time he'd actually seen her on the broom.

The match started and it was only moments before he realised what the strategy of the Snakes would be. They had Malfoy constantly taunting her and performing dangerous moves within inches of her.

However, Harry was surprised when all she did was actively ignore him. Harry could even hear Malfoy's taunts down in the tribunes.

After Malfoy had shouted something particularly vile, Harry was surprised when he heard the voice of Professor Vector call out, amplified by a Sonorus, " _Twenty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention, Mister Malfoy, for your abusive language and offensive words!_ "

That had Madam Hooch pause the game through a time-out for a few minutes, while the two women very publicly and angrily conferred behind a silencing charm. Eventually, even from where he was sitting, Harry could see Vector look satisfied as Hooch stomped off to restart the game, clearly unhappy.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Daphne.

"Hooch doesn't appreciate that the rules of Hogwarts apply, even on the Quidditch pitch," replied Harry. "I can bet that Professor Vector told her, 'Just because you're on the Quidditch pitch doesn't mean you're exempt from the rules'."

Within moments of the game restarting, it appeared young Ginny had spotted the snitch, as she suddenly dived near the middle of the field. However, Harry knew she hadn't, as he'd already seen the snitch himself moments earlier over near the Slytherin goal posts.

Interested on whether she could pull it off, he watched as Ginny went into a dive, while also corkscrewing slightly; which had Malfoy, on his slightly faster Nimbus 2001 to her Nimbus 2000, hare down after her. Only a dozen feet from the ground, Ginny banked hard with a half roll and instantly and sharply pulled up.

Malfoy, moving faster and being slightly heavier - therefore needing a bigger arc to also pull it off - didn't have the room to abort that Ginny did. And ploughed into the ground at about a twenty degree angle.

Luckily for him, the ground was no longer frozen. So, he 'merely' dug a long furrow in the thoroughly drenched sod and mud.

Once he finally got back to his feet, he staggered for a few feet until one of his team-mates managed to get to him to hold him upright. It was Goyle, one of their two beaters and always a shadow to the blonde ferret.

However, the always immaculately presented boy was drenched in mud, sod and water. His game robes were a complete mess and his hair was more brown than blonde, with a whole area on one side sticking almost straight up and out.

He managed to remount his broom and carefully climbed back into the sky. However, he was no longer so keen to give young Ginny such curry.

Harry chuckled and mentally doffed his hat to the girl. He might've carried out the Wronski Feint lower to the ground than Ginny did, but it was still well-executed and served its purpose. Ginny had cleared the ground with four feet to spare.

The Gryffindors won the game by two hundred and ten points, with a good twenty percent of their points being off free penalty shots. And Ginny caught the snitch for one hundred and fifty of the rest. It also made Malfoy look like a bigger idiot when he'd thought she was 'only' trying to fake him out again, but was truly diving after the snitch. Therefore, he was nowhere near the chase when the snitch was caught.

At dinner, the Headmistress stood for a short announcement about how the rules of Hogwarts applied even on the Quidditch pitch. And said that 'Mister Malfoy's point deduction and detention would, therefore, stand'.

A look to Malfoy could see that the boy was both quite annoyed and sullen.

Harry was surprisingly satisfied. He'd always thought the same and couldn't understand how the 'previous' staff didn't also see and understand that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before the start of Transfiguration the next Wednesday, just after Harry sat down next to Justin Finch-Fletchley, the boy said, "I'm going home next weekend, from Friday to Sunday afternoon."

"Family business?" asked Harry.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm meeting with father, grandfather, Lord Ogden and Madam Bones at my parents' place, Bedford Castle. And, because me grandfather is my effective muggle head of house, permission has been granted for him to be let in on the secret of the wizarding world."

"I'm happy for you, Justin," said Harry. "Give my regards to both Lord Ogden and Madam Bones, would you?"

"Of course," he nodded.

Apparently, the boy had left directly after the last class on Friday and, as he said he would, returned on the Sunday afternoon.

Surprising Harry, he received a knock on their apartment door on Sunday afternoon. It was an auror, who had Finch-Fletchley in tow. "Lord Potter? Are you welcome to seeing guests?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

The auror stepped aside and let Finch-Fletchley past to enter.

"Come on in, Justin," said Harry, stepping out of the way to let the other boy in.

Of course, Finch-Fletchley instinctively looked all about as he stepped in, before offering his greetings to Hermione, Daphne and Fleur.

Indicating the boy to take a seat on one of the sofas, Harry asked, "Can I get you anything to drink or nibble upon?"

"No thanks," replied Finch-Fletchley. "I've not long eaten."

Harry nodded and took a seat, himself. "I trust your family business was successfully concluded?"

Finch-Fletchley gave a snort of amusement and said, "Can we drop the highbrow speaking, Harry? I just spent all weekend on that."

Harry grinned and said, "Yup."

Finch-Fletchley let out a sigh of relief, leaned back on the sofa and said, "Thank you. _What_ a weekend."

"So; how'd your meeting go?" asked Harry.

"Meetings, Harry; meet- _ings_ ," said the other boy.

"Fruitful?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, _that_ they were," replied Finch-Fletchley. "That meeting I had with Lord Ogden and Madam Bones was only the very tip of the iceberg of what they wanted me to know."

"A taster, yes," nodded Harry. "It was just designed to get you thinking about the subject. I daresay they're nowhere _near_ finished, yet."

"They're not," he replied. "They've now tentatively set up meetings between them, my father and my grandfather for _God_ knows how long.

"It was what they talked about this afternoon that's got me a bit worried, though."

"Care to share?" asked Daphne. "You're under no obligations to do so, though. And no one here will be unhappy if you decide not to."

"No," he sighed. "I... kind of could use the advice; and you four, plus Longbottom, Bones and Abbott; seem to be the best source for advice for this."

Harry grinned, chuckled and said, "They raised the subject of Betrothal Agreements, didn't they."

Finch-Fletchley gave him a slightly pained look and quietly replied, "Yes."

"Did they say with whom?" asked Hermione.

It was Finch-Fletchley's glance at Daphne that clued Harry in on whom they thought.

"Let me guess," he sniggered. "If I know Lord Ogden and Madam Bones as well as I think I do... I think I can guess who one of the lucky ladies could be. If they suggested more than one, was one of the names mentioned... Tracey Davis?"

That had Daphne immediately gasp in shock. Something quite unusual for her when around others outside of their clique.

That Finch-Fletchley only gave him a curious look told Harry he'd guessed right before the boy replied. "How the Hell did you know that, Potter?"

"They told you about the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, right?" asked Harry.

Finch-Fletchley nodded.

"Well, in the Potter-Longbottom Alliance there is only a couple of young women who are currently without partners and who are roughly the same age as you," he replied. "Narrowing that down, I also dismissed those who are the direct Heirs of existing Houses; as they would need Line Continuation clauses in Betrothal Agreements or Concubine Bond Agreements, like Daphne. That's a major risk that could end up with one House or the other ending, due to a lack of begotten Heirs.

"That left only one name; Tracey Davis, Heiress Secondary of the Ancient House of Davis.

"Tracey does not need to be wedded with a Line Continuation clause or enter concubinage, because she has an older brother, Edwin, who is the Heir Primary to House Davis.

"Then, marrying Tracey would be a very astute political move. The Davis family, being Ancient, would give the new House of Finch-Fletchley a near immediate acceptance into magical society. It also shows that Finch-Fletchley, while a new House, is also respectful of the traditions of wizarding Britain. Again, that would help with acceptance.

"Further, such a union would also show you to be firmly in the Potter-Longbottom Alliance 'camp'. And that the Potter-Longbottom Alliance are very welcoming of the new Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley among their ranks and on the Wizengamot.

"It makes perfect sense they would suggest such. Hell, if I was there, I'd probably suggest the same just for those reasons. But I probably wouldn't have mentioned it so soon."

"He's right," said Daphne. "It _does_ make perfect sense."

Harry snickered and said, "Wait until they start talking about concubines."

Finch-Fletchley gave a sigh and a pained look. "They already have."

"Any names you care to share?" asked Daphne.

"None," the other boy firmly returned. "They just suggested it might be an option, but not until after the House was created. Which it will be, by the way."

Harry, still smiling, asked, "Do we celebrate or commiserate, Justin?"

"I don't know!" he returned with almost a whine.

"Then we shall wait until you figure out which one it should be," said Daphne.

Harry then said, "Oh. And... ladies? This is not for discussion outside us five, unless Justin gives prior permission, alright? This is now private Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley business."

"Of course, Harry," said Daphne, as Hermione and Fleur nodded.

Fleur said, "Let us 'ave an early afternoon tea and speak as friends. Dobby?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Alliance meeting the next Saturday afternoon, Miles Ogden and Amelia Bones were reporting on their discussion with the 'Finch-Fletchleys' when Augustus MacMillan, only a few months back in the Alliance, was grumbling about allowing in a muggleborn.

Harry had finally had enough and said, "Augustus, I do not believe you have thought it completely through, yet."

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley may be a muggleborn, though I sincerely believe otherwise, but he is the grandson of His Grace Henry Finch-Fletchley, the Duke of Kendal. That means he is of noble blood. In other words, of the Royal family of Windsor.

"That being said, it means his bloodline traces all the way back through history to another very important Royal family - _Pendragon_."

That had the old man give a start of shock, just as others let out their own expressions of surprise.

Harry continued, "In other words, Lord _Justin_ Finch-Fletchley, Viscount of Lonsdale... who we're talking about here... is a direct descendant of the Pendragon line; irrespective of the fact he is considered muggleborn. Are you _that_ set against one of that line joining our Alliance?"

"Errr..." tried the old man, clearly at a loss for words. "I... confess I had not considered that."

Harry nodded back and said, "Then, let us not speak _against_ considering the line of Finch-Fletchley joining us, just because of Lord Finch-Fletchley's _apparent_ muggleborn status; please." He then softly muttered, " _Why_ am I the only one who'd already figured that out?"

No one close by who'd heard had an answer for him. However, he did notice both Ogden and Bones giving each other 'looks'.

Their current newest member of the Alliance, Jean-Paul Delacour of the Venerable House of Delacour, sat almost opposite and smirked at him, before raising the hand he had on the table just slightly and giving him the almost-missed 'touché' gesture of a touch in fencing.

Fleur was sitting behind him, as was proper. She blew him a kiss.

MacMillan's other complaint was that the Heirs at Hogwarts were ignoring his grandson, Ernie.

"We're not ignoring him," sighed Harry. "I, for one, just do not want anything to _do_ with him. While I have accepted his apology, I have not fully forgiven him. More specifically, I have not forgiven him sufficiently, yet, to consider wanting him and his constant up-himself attitude he gave me for the first three years near me.

"If he starts showing a much more pleasant disposition towards me and the others, we'll more and more start accepting him among us. But, you _cannot_ expect me to completely forgive three constant years of dreadful behaviour in just a few, short months."

Augustus sighed and nodded, "Understood. I only ask you consider it."

"And we shall," he returned with a slight nod. "But, it is _his_ behaviour that will, in effect, dictate our response."

Augustus turned to his Heir and said, "Cyril? Make sure your son knows that."

"Yes, father," the man murmured, clearly determined to do just that.

Harry thought young Ernest 'Pompous Arse' MacMillan was going to be receiving yet another long and painful - for him, that is - lecture. Harry also didn't miss how Augustus referred to the boy as 'your son', rather than 'my grandson'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the Wizengamot meeting the next Tuesday - which Harry was now getting used to attending and where he'd brought his own book to read, yet again - life at the castle was both settling down again as well as starting to ramp back up for the Third Task. It was now only five weeks away.

However, on Saturday the twenty second of May, a 'great' furore erupted when workers for the Ministry attended the school with the intent of planting special hedges on the grounds of the Quidditch pitch. They claimed they were acting under orders from the Director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludovic Bagman, to plant a hedge maze that covered the entire grounds of the pitch. However, they were met by students who were training for Quidditch and who, after figuring out what they were up to, began hexing them to drive them back off the pitch.

That brought down Deputy Headmaster Goodstone, who immediately asked if they'd discussed such a radical thing with the Headmistress yet. When they puffed up with their own self-importance about how they were on Ministry business, the Deputy Headmaster told them they were to immediately go and discuss the matter with the Headmistress, or he'd happily spend the afternoon with 'his' students having fun burning all the hedges back out again as fast as they were planted.

With a huff, the leader of the team of Herbologists stormed up to the castle after first telling his people to wait.

When he came back down fifteen minutes later he stated there was a 'change of plans' and they'd be planting the maze about seven hundred feet east of where they currently were, on an area that was a plain but very large expanse of lawn. In other words, well away from the Quidditch pitch.

The students cat-called them right out of the stadium. For their rudeness, the Deputy Headmaster punished them one point each. Then promptly awarded then _five_ points each for defending Hogwarts property from Ministry-sanctioned 'vandals'.

Apparently, the Deputy Headmaster and Professor of History of Magic was a Quidditch fan.

When Harry heard about it he muttered, "I _knew_ I didn't like that man, for some reason."

That had those who heard him, snicker in amusement. They all now knew how much Harry actually detested Quidditch.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Two weeks later and on the Friday, the first Friday of June, as they were walking out of their first class for the day, History of Magic, they were approached by Finch-Fletchley. He asked, "Do you mind if I come up to your apartment after last class? I have news."

"Of course not," said Harry. "You're more than welcome."

Then, later that day and after last class, Harry waited out in the main corridor outside the door to the Lords' Quarters for Justin as the girls headed directly inside.

While waiting and assured there was no one else in sight, he asked, "If there's an auror here, can I have a word?"

A few seconds later, one disillusioned themselves and asked, "Lord Potter?"

"I just wanted the detail to know that I would like them to add Justin Finch-Fletchley, Fourth Year Hufflepuff, to those allowed directly into the Lords' Quarters," Harry explained. "He's now considered a close friend. He'll be by within the next couple of minutes, so you can see what he looks like if you don't already know."

"We know he's soon to be a Lord in his own right and a member of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance," said the auror, with a slight smirk. "Plus, scuttlebutt has it he'll probably also soon have his _own_ apartment within the Lords' Quarters."

Harry looked back in surprise. "That last one's news to me," he said. "That must mean moves to establish the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley are more advanced than I thought."

The auror gave a smile, a nod and re-established the disillusionment charm, fading away again.

Less than a minute later, Finch-Fletchley rounded the corner at the Grand Staircase end and walked towards Harry. He looked both worried and happy.

Harry immediately went to the door and escorted the boy inside.

As soon as Harry opened the door to the apartment he could see the girls weren't in sight and were probably changing. He called, "If any of you ladies are thinking of walking through here naked, you need to rethink that. We have a guest!"

Hermione came out of the office and barked back, " _Harrison James Potter!_ " A bit more calmly she demanded, " _When_ have we ever walked through the apartment, naked?"

"Well, you haven't," he said, as both Daphne and Fleur came out of Fleur's room; deliberately ignoring the two times she'd done precisely that. " _Buu-uut_... that doesn't mean you weren't considering it; or that you weren't considering it, today."

As Justin snickered and moved to sit on a sofa, Hermione gave a huff and said, "Well it's certainly not going to happen, _now_."

"Oh, I don't know," said Fleur, also moving to sit on a sofa. "Sounds like fun."

"Fleur!" Hermione whined. " _Don't_ encourage him."

As both Daphne and Hermione came over Harry snickered and said, "Come and sit down. Justin has news for us."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the Hufflepuff boy laid out for them what had been happening of late, he said, "So, tomorrow morning I go to Gringotts. I perform the Rite of Inheritance and sign the papers creating the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley. Chief Warlock Lord Ogden will immediately alert the Minister and get the papers moving to establish the Seat. At the same time Lady Marchbanks will be made my magical guardian.

"Then, at the next Wizengamot meeting, I present my credentials and officially claim the Seat. And Lady Marchbanks, as my magical guardian, will act as my Regent until I take the Seat in my own right. Officially in the magical world I remain Heir Apparent Finch-Fletchley until I'm either of-age or emancipated earlier. Somehow, I think that's going to happen earlier."

Harry nodded and replied, "What about here at school? While you might be Heir Apparent Finch-Fletchley of the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley, with your father and grandfather being considered non-magical it creates an interesting situation. As muggles do not have rights in wizarding Britain, you'd legally be an orphan and Head of your House."

"Yeah, that feels... odd," he replied. "But, Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and Professor Sprout said that's what all muggleborns are considered under law. That's what I'm _already_ considered."

"You need to be careful about what you want made public," said Daphne. "Once the single witches, plus many of their Heads of Houses, figure out you're actually a descendant of the Great Pendragon, betrothal contracts are going to come flying at you, literally, by way of owls. And girls are going to throw themselves at you; some boys, who think you might beat for the other team, will too."

"We're aware," he blushed. "Professor Sprout is going to screen my mail for me."

Harry leaned forward and said, "Justin. This is important. If you get a girl pregnant... unlike in the muggle world... you _will_ have to marry her. Understand?"

Though with a slight blush, Justin looked Harry right in the eye, nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. That, too, has been made clear to me, my father and my grandfather. Lord Ogden's already taken me aside and taught me... umm..."

"The temporary sterility charms," Harry finished for him. "Good. Don't _ever_ forget to use them."

Before leaving a little later, Justin asked, "After everything's complete tomorrow, do you mind if I come up and visit?"

"Not at all," said Hermione. "We'd _love_ to have you."

As Acting Lady of the House, it was Hermione's position to accept. It was one of the thing's Daphne and Fleur had taught her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As good as he asked, the next day Justin came up and visited a little after lunch. He looked so 'burned out' Harry immediately offered him a seat. The boy almost bonelessly dropped into it.

That's when he noticed Neville was in the room.

"Where's―?" he started to ask.

Neville replied, "Harry's three are in with my two. They're having a 'girl talk' session. I got out of there as fast as I could and came over to visit Harry, since I knew he'd be alone."

Looking to Justin, Harry asked, "Have you eaten lunch let?"

"No," Justin replied. "It took longer than we thought."

Harry called, "Dobby."

With barely a pop Dobby appeared. "Yes, Master Harry, Sir?"

"Justin, here, hasn't eaten lunch," he said. "Would you mind making him something?"

"Dobby can," the elf replied, before popping away.

"Harry," said the other boy. "You don't have to go to so much trouble."

"What trouble?" Harry asked right back. "Dobby loves the work. So, you just made him happy by needing something he can get for you."

Only a couple of seconds later, a dinner plate loaded with sandwiches and chips (fries), together with a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared on the coffee table.

Indicating it, Harry said, "There ya go."

Justin looked at it, gave a huff of amusement and sat forward. He was quickly getting it down.

As both Harry and Neville knew the boy would immediately stop if they talked to him, they remained silent. Instead, Harry picked up two books, handed one to Neville and both read until the boy finished.

Once he'd polished off the plate and the goblet, Justin sat back with a contented sigh and said, "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

"Well," said the boy, sitting forward again. "About what happened today."

"You don't need to tell us, Justin," said Harry.

"I know," he replied. "I just wanted to share it with someone."

"Then, we're all ears," said Harry, flicking the book closed and setting it aside, as Neville did the same.

Once he'd finished explaining, Neville gave a low whistle. "Your grandfather just dumped one million galleons into a vault for you, just like that?"

"Yeah," replied Finch-Fletchley. "He does things like that, sometimes. I think he was 'sending a message' about the wealth of my family."

"What does he expect you to do with it?" asked Neville.

"Through me, his instructions to the goblins were to invest about eighty percent of it," he replied. "I think he wants to find out just how good the goblins really are, compared to muggle investment bankers."

"Clever," mused Harry. "While he might lose five million Pounds Sterling, he stands to gain a Hell of a lot more. If nothing else, he learns something of the ways the goblins handle money."

Justin said, "I didn't see that, but you're right. Mainly, I think he did it to get the goblins to treat me with respect. Apparently, I'm now in their top five percent of most wealthiest customers.

"Grandfather also told them that, if they make a good showing with the investments, he'll deposit even more."

Harry gave a bark of laughter. "It appears Lord Ogden, probably, told your grandfather how to impress the goblins."

Neville, grinning, said, "You'll get premium treatment from them, from now on."

"So, Justin," said Harry. "Marchbanks is now your regent?"

"Yup."

"Has she told you about the Alliance meeting next Saturday?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She says, I'm to come along."

"Good," said Harry as Neville nodded. "Dress will be smart wizarding casual. Have enough wizarding casual wear?"

"I do _now_ ," the boy replied. "Lady Marchbanks practically _forced_ me into Madam Malkins', as soon as we left the bank."

"You're lucky neither Harry's nor my girls were with you," grinned Neville. "You'd probably not be back even now."

"Oh! And Justin?" said Harry. When the other boy looked to him, he said, "Now that you're one of us, dinner is in here tonight at 7.00pm. Us Heirs of the Alliance all get together on a Saturday night."

Neville grinned and said, "We come because Harry cooks on Saturday nights. You're in for a treat."

Justin looked at Harry in surprise and asked, "You cook?"

"I _chef_!" Harry declared with a smile.

Neville snickered in amusement.

After taking his leave for a while, Justin returned for dinner that night. And found himself just as amazed at Harry's cooking as everyone else did the first time they tried it.

But Harry did have to threaten 'that misbegotten and unwanted spawn of a goblin and hinkypuck' not to try to cook before he got into the kitchen to do it himself.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A week later, Justin joined them in the trip to Abbott's Ford, the ancestral home of the Abbotts. He was, as requested, dressed in good quality wizarding casual.

"Looking good, Justin," said Harry, upon seeing him.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Professor Sprout picked it out for me."

"She has nice taste," said Daphne.

When they arrived, one of the first groups to do so, Harry handed the boy off to Miles Ogden; who then introduced him around to the members of the Alliance that were already there, then to those who arrived after their group.

At the table in the Abbott's dining room he was sat behind Lady Marchbanks, who quietly instructed him on what he needed to know. And to write down any questions he had and she'd do her best to answer them for him.

The first order of business was the official welcoming of the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley to their ranks, with Lady Marchbanks acting as his regent.

As with Jean-Paul a couple meetings earlier, Frank presented Justin with his very own copy of the Alliance Charter. His had a feature that allowed him to open it in the presence of his father and or grandfather and discuss what was within. However, once Justin came of age, that feature would be removed through the master copy, currently held by Frank. It was also through the master copy Frank held why he was the one who presented new copies of the Charter.

The other members also made sure that Justin knew he could 'call upon them' if he needed assistance or information on any matter. He thanked them all with a smile.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On return to the castle the group headed directly to the Lords' Quarters where Harry immediately headed for the kitchen to try and get there before Dobby started to cook, only to find the little munchkin had already anticipated him and had begun.

"Damn it!"

Though it wasn't a 'Harry' meal, due to the meeting running a little over time, the group still met. Of course, one of the main subjects was Justin's views on the meeting.

Apparently, he found it interesting, but also similar to meetings his father had to attend with his grandfather with Alliances relating to the House of Lords.

"They're a good group of people, though," he said. "Just like in the muggle world... for most of them... once you get past the pomp and circumstance, they're okay. Except MacMillan's father, he's... I wouldn't _quite_ call him a bigot. But, he's not far off."

"It explains why _Ernie_ MacMillan is such a pompous arse though, doesn't it?" asked Harry.

Justin nodded back with a smirk. "At least you don't have to put up with him in a _dorm_ for seven years. In there, he's even worse. During the first week here in First Year, he tried to tell the rest of us how important he is because of how important his grandfather is.

"It was Zack Smith who figured out how to handle him. Every time he'd gotten stroppy, Zack would ask him things like, 'How close are you related to Draco Malfoy, Ernie? You and he sure behave a lot alike'; things like that."

Neville snorted at that one. "That's clever," he quietly said.

Justin nodded and said, "He'd be fine again for about a week or so. Then he'd stick his nose in the air again. And one of us would then have to go and cut him down all over again. 'Ernie, are you _sure_ you're not from a dark family? You're starting to behave like you are'. And we'd get another period of peace."

"Well," sighed Harry, "For now, the Seat of MacMillan is another vote in the Wizengamot. At a time when we need all the votes we can get which we don't have to fight for, I don't want to just go and throw it away, probably across to the opposition, if we can help it.

"We'll revisit the membership of MacMillan in the Alliance after old Augustus passes."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day was the final match of the foreshortened Quidditch season with Hufflepuff playing Gryffindor. Again, the heirs trooped down to the pitch to watch.

As they passed the maze and across to their left, Neville said, "That's the Nipponese Strangle Box Hedge. Fast growing, they are. They have a tendency to rearrange themselves into hedges of their own design."

"That forms part of the Third Task, Nev," said Harry.

Neville looked back and said, "Watch out for the roots. They'll try and ensnare you and drag you into and against the trunks."

"Noted," said Harry. "Thanks."

"They're fast, too, Harry," the boy further warned. "They'll lash out in a second."

"Thank you," he said. Then looked to Fleur. "Got that, Fleur?"

"Yes, my Love," she said. Then turned to Neville and said, "Thank you, my friend."

Neville nodded back, happy he'd been able to contribute and warned his friends.

As for the game, it was won by Gryffindor with Ginny, again, catching the snitch. The size difference between her and Cedric, who chose to still play as both captain and seeker for the Badgers, was telling. He just could not, quite, keep up with her. Her pulling ahead just that extra two feet was enough to see her grab the snitch before he could.

The end scores, once all were tallied, even meant that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, yet again.

As they walked back to the castle, Harry was feeling quite relieved. With Ginny proven now to be a capable seeker, any pressure that might have been brought to bear on him if she hadn't performed as well as he'd hoped would be non-existent. He truly was free of the so-called sport.

Separating a little from the group but with Neville in tow, Harry quietly told him, "When Johnson approaches you to return the broom Ginny's using, tell her Ginny's 'benefactor' said the young Miss Weasley is to keep the broom for performing so well upon it."

Neville smiled back and replied, "I thought you might end up saying that. I'll tell her."

"Thanks, Nev," said Harry.

With Ginny highly likely slotting into the team as seeker for next year as well, once Johnson, Spinnet and the Weasley twins all retired at the end of that year, that would mean Bell would take over as Captain. She'd only have the one year as it would be her Seventh and would be a year he highly doubted the team would do better than take the wooden spoon as the team in last place.

However, by giving the broom to Ginny as 'congratulations' on winning the shortened season as seeker, they might just have a chance not to come last, after all. He did not believe for a single moment they'd win the Cup.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Wizengamot meeting was called to order on the following Tuesday, all the major players were already aware that a supposed muggleborn was about to take Seat in the tiers of members.

Madam Bones had aurors stationed, disillusioned, behind those who were the most likely to react violently, with even more being on the floor.

Lady Marchbanks hadn't taken her seat, either. She was at the back of the chamber under the visitors' gallery waiting with young Justin.

Justin believed it was normal for one's magical guardian to stand with them. It was not. She was there and would act as his last line of defence if anyone managed to get a curse off at him. Very few remembered the formidable woman, though quite old, still held a Mastery in Defence.

When Ogden brought the session to order, he gave a short speech about the decorum of the nobility before calling for new business.

While quite a few were confused by his remarks, they were deliberate. It was a warning about the consequences of 'uncouth' or 'improper' behaviour in the chambers.

The first item of new business was always left for new members about to take Seat to step forward and present themselves. And Justin, with Lady Marchbanks at his heel, did just that.

"I, Justin Edward Finch-Fletchley, Viscount of Lonsdale, have business before this chamber."

That had a few mutterings. It was obvious the young man was here to take Seat or sit a Regent or Proxy. But, no one seemed to know who he was. And those who did, weren't talking.

Ogden immediately returned, as was proper, "Step forward, Mister Finch-Fletchley, and state your business."

Justin took a breath, took the one pace forward required and said, "I, Justin Edward Finch-Fletchley, Viscount of Lonsdale, both wizard of good standing and holding noble title within The Right Honourable the Lords Spiritual and Temporal of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in Parliament assembled, come before you to accept what is mine by right, by magic and by Charter; to have my House be Seated among you, my magical peers."

That caused a major kerfuffle, but not anywhere near what Harry thought there'd be. Mainly, people were looking to one another in confusion, asking one another what Justin was talking about.

Ogden, before the noise could become too loud, replied, "By the Charter of the Wizengamot, you must be of an established House to take Seat. Are you of such a House, Mister Finch-Fletchley?"

"I am," he replied. "Through the good offices of the Goblin Nation and under authority of Director Ragnok of Gringotts, as per existing and established treaty, the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley has been created."

Ogden gave a nod and gestured with his off-hand, "Then bring your authorities up to me, so I may verify them."

Justin removed from his robes a small stack of parchment, walked forward and reached up to hand them to Ogden. Then he backed away to return to his spot.

Ogden made a show of going through them before creating two copies and sending one to the Scribe.

"Your authorities have been confirmed, _Lord_ Finch-Fletchley," he said. "However, are you of age to take Seat?"

"Nay, Chief Warlock," said Justin. "As such, I name as my proxy, my regent and magical guardian, Lady Griselda Marchbanks of the Noble and Ancient House of Marchbanks, to the Seat of Finch-Fletchley, to vote as warranted and required in my name."

Ogden immediately turned to Marchbanks and asked, "Lady Marchbanks; do you accept this honour and responsibility?"

Marchbanks stepped forward beside Justin and replied, "I do, Chief Warlock."

"Then, let it be so," said Ogden, banging his gavel once.

Justin said, "My thanks and the thanks of the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley, Chief Warlock." Then he bowed and walked back to the visitors' gallery as Marchbanks walked to the stairs.

Harry was quick to step down to offer his elbow to escort her up.

When he turned back to see where Justin had gone, he could see he was sitting in the gallery with three adults, two men and a woman, all dressed in expensive clothing; all congratulating him. It wasn't hard to figure out they were his parents and grandfather.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While there wasn't much of a kerfuffle in the Wizengamot when Justin claimed his Seat, that was mainly because the members had little idea about what was going on. And, whenever the Charter is mentioned, members are generally always very wary of coming out in opposition of that.

However, the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning had not only that Justin had claimed a Seat, but the whole background as to why he could. The Slytherins, especially Malfoy, were not the first, but were definitely the most noisily, to react. The Ravenclaws were, unsurprisingly, the first. And even some of them seemed a little irate. Harry was careful to note the ones who were.

The Hufflepuffs were, almost unanimously, pleased as punch. Harry was careful to note the ones who weren't of that House, too.

And the Gryffindors, while some were at first upset, as soon as they saw the Slytherins were even more upset, immediately changed their tunes and appeared happy. Harry still took note of the ones who originally weren't, though.

Hermione and Daphne were collating a list of the ones who most strongly reacted in the negative. They'd be the ones who'd be closely watched in order to protect Justin.

Malfoy was one of the ones who earned a detention for his 'rude behaviour' then appeared almost terrified he was. That he hadn't reacted scared when previously given detention, but did now, set alarm bells ringing in Harry's mind. Unusual behaviour was an oddity that didn't gel.

Finally, Marchbanks had enough and fired off a triple of Cannonblast charms.

In the ensuing silence she stood and firmly said, " _That_ is _enough_." Then she turned to Professor Goodstone and said, "Professor, as our resident expert on Magical History, perhaps in your classes for the next week you educate our students on just how it is that Lord Finch-Fletchley was able to claim a Seat in the Wizengamot."

He nodded back and clearly said, "That sounds like a wonderful topic, Headmistress."

As the man returned to his meal and mail, Harry looked to Tracey and said, "Tracey; Malfoy's reaction to earning a detention was near panic. That is odd, considering his previous behaviour in reaction to such. Perhaps you might subtly try to find out why?"

She nodded and replied, "I noticed that, too. It _is_ most curious."

Daphne begged her, "Be careful."

"Always," she replied with a smile.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Another who was very unhappy with what he read in the _Daily Prophet_ , was homunculus-Riddle.

He'd taken one quick read of the article, before he demanded Pettigrew bring him his potion. As soon as Pettigrew did so, Riddle Cruciatus cursed him right then and there.

Once he'd vented his immediate anger, he demanded, "Give me your arm!"

As Pettigrew shakily raised his arm with it's Dark Mark - Pettigrew knew his master wouldn't have asked for his other arm - Riddle jabbed his wand-tip into the Mark and cast magic through it.

While painful for Pettigrew when he did that, it was nowhere near the level of pain from the Cruciatus curse.

A few moments later, Riddle withdrew his wand-tip and snarled, "As soon as Walden and Lucius turn up, send them directly in to see me. Now, get out and wait for them!"

Pettigrew whimpered, "Yes, Master." And hurried to stagger to his feet and escape the room.

As he left, Riddle imbibed of his potion and returned to the newspaper.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As MacNair needed to try to make his excuses to get out of the Ministry, Malfoy didn't need such and was first before his Master.

As soon as the long-haired blonde was in his 'rightful' place before his master - on his knees with his head bowed, as was proper - Riddle threw his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ onto the ground before Malfoy and demanded, " _Why_ am I learning of this... _mudblood_ 's... elevation to the Wizengamot _through the newspaper_!? _Why_ were not members of my inner circle _first_ to bring me this news?"

Malfoy was quick to reply, "My own investigations have informed me it appears the so-called Potter-Longbottom Alliance conspired to hide this atrocity from the pure and faithful, My Lord. No one worthy was aware it was going to happen until the mudblood stepped forward, spat on our traditions and demanded a Seat."

"No word, at all?" demanded Riddle.

"None, My Lord," replied Malfoy. "As My Lord is aware, the blood-traitor Black has stripped me of my rightful Seat and, with it, much of my political power. Parkinson and Nott have proven ineffective in gathering the information, as they should. As such, they did not inform me this was in the wind."

Riddle demanded, "This new Minister, Brunt; can he be enticed to my side?"

"I believe not, My Lord," he replied. "Brunt is drunk on his own self-importance and, when I approached him about seeing me returned to the Wizengamot with healthy bribes, spurned me and my gold."

Riddle thought things through for a long moment, before he sneered, "Very well. Then we shall have to replace him with one who _can_ be bent to our will.

"Now, while we await MacNair, how goes your mission?"

As Malfoy explained and laid out what he'd done and set in motion, Riddle slowly smiled.

When MacNair turned up about half an hour later, he was first met with the torture curse and Riddle's admonishment to develop a way he could more quickly answer his master's call.

When questioned as to why he did not report on the mudblood's 'theft' of a Seat on the Wizengamot, he could only offer that, as he worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he was not privy to information that related directly to the Wizengamot outside of the auspices of the Department in which he worked.

That earned him another dose of the Cruciatus curse.

"Then _fix_ it!" snapped Riddle. "I expect you to be more knowledgeable to what is happening within the halls of the Ministry from this point in time."

"Y-yes, My Lord," the man whimpered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was only the next day that unknown individuals accosted Justin as he was heading from the DADA classroom to the library on his own.

Whoever it was, hurt him enough he ended up in the Infirmary. However, whoever it was were also smart enough to attack him in such a way they would not get caught. They only used physical attacks, beating on him with their fists and feet, then obliviated him of any knowledge of exactly who it was except to leave him only enough knowledge of the event to know it was Slytherin and Ravenclaw upperclassmen; and that the punishment would be even worse if he did not immediately _un_ create his House and remove said House from the Wizengamot.

Harry, for one, was furious. However, apparently Madam Marchbanks and her staff were even more furious; especially Professor Sprout.

The auror who was supposed to be watching him, a female and suspected blood bigot, had claimed he'd entered a male toilet and she had used the opportunity, herself, to visit the female toilets. She was not immediately dismissed because she was also supposedly the first one to find him in that male toilet, bloody and clearly beaten. It was her, who sent out the alert and rushed him to the Infirmary. Instead, after a quick investigation she was immediately stripped of her assigned duties at the castle, considered a 'cushy' posting, and tasked with duties at Azkaban.

Professors Vector and Sprout with Deputy Headmaster Goodstone, stormed into the Slytherin common rooms and searched all possessions looking for signs of blood on dirty clothing. They found none. Then they searched the Ravenclaw dorms for the same thing, also finding none.

Annoyingly, the ward that covered the casting of curses and the like in the corridors did not also apply to the toilets. The obliviation charm was picked up, but the attackers had scarpered before a member of staff could get there. And that was only moments after the auror.

It is what led the staff and senior aurors to deeply suspect the auror saw who actually did the deed, but she flatly and continued to deny all knowledge. Hence, her reassignment to Azkaban as a guard.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Justin was released from the Infirmary less than two days later, on the next Friday. And immediately moved into the Lords' Quarters in an apartment of his own - a two-bedroom.

At first, he tried to refuse. However, Harry convinced him it made the job of protecting him from further attacks that much easier for the aurors and staff.

Surprisingly, it wasn't just Susan and Hannah, as fellow Hufflepuffs, that spent the most time visiting him while he was infirmed. It was Tracey. Eventually, she confessed to feeling guilty about him being hurt, because she had not learned it was in the wind in advance.

And it was Justin who had to comfort her for her self-believed guilt. And assure her he, in no way, thought her at fault.

As his magical guardian, Marchbanks had come to visit a couple times each day. She saw Justin having to comfort Tracey after the first day, the Thursday, smirked and quietly left without a word and without either teen seeing her. Only Robinson knew she was there for that few moments.

The only thing the others thought she did was to alert the other heirs about Tracey's perceived self-blame over the issue. And the others made sure Tracey knew that none of _them_ thought her to blame. They did not know Marchbanks had been in daily contact with Justin's parents, or that she'd also contacted Tracey's parents.

With Justin out of the Infirmary, the others made sure he felt no guilt, himself, over what happened; or that he now had a set of Lords' Quarters of his own.

"You're entitled to it, Justin," said Harry. "While you're not yet a magical of-age Lord, you are still the rightful Head of a Noble House. An apartment like this falls under entitlement. _Enjoy_ it!"

Justin sighed and said, "But, _all_ this room... I don't even have this much to myself at Bedford Castle."

"You don't?" asked Neville. "I thought, it being a castle and all―"

Justin shook his head and replied, "No. The family only occupies all of the second floor and the end of the bottom floor of the same wing, the west wing, which houses the family kitchen and dining room. All the rest is given over to the local community for community events and the like."

Hermione said, "That's actually normal in the modern muggle world, Neville. There is no longer a need for castles, but they're too important to the history of our nation to get rid of them."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	63. The Third Task Finally

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Three - The Third Task... Finally  
**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

To make sure Justin was no longer left alone, except for when he was in his apartment at night, Harry called, "Willy."

When the Pottermore major domo elf appeared, clearly pleased to have been called, it brightly asked, "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Willy, with the exception of Dobby and Betsy, which of the Potter elves is currently the least busy and would appreciate some more work?"

"That be Raggy," Willy immediately replied. "With no guests at Pottermore, he been feeling... unwanted."

"Excellent," said Harry. "Raggy!"

When the elf appeared, Harry dropped to one knee so he wasn't looking down so much and explained what he wanted Raggy to do.

"Raggy no longer be a Potter elf?" the elf worriedly asked.

"Of _course_ you'll be a Potter elf. You'll be a Potter elf for as long as you want, Raggy," he explained. "I'm asking you to do this because Master Justin does not yet have elves of his own. As such, you're on temporary loan. You can also return to Pottermore as often as you wish as long as Master Justin does not need you at that time. Is that helpful?"

Raggy grinned back, clearly both relieved and happy for the work he knew would be coming his way and replied, "Yes, Master Harry."

Harry 'presented' the loan of Raggy to Justin at the conclusion of dinner that night.

The boy was, of course, stunned at the generosity.

After dinner and the other Heirs had left for the evening, Daphne whirled on Harry and said, " _Damn_ , Harry! Loaning Justin an elf was a bloody clever idea."

Surprised Daphne had used 'vulgarity', Harry was a moment before he quietly replied, "Thank you. Raggy will keep an eye on him and protect him, it'll give Justin the chance to get used to having a house elf personal servant and Raggy gets to help someone and not feel unwanted."

She nodded and said, "I know. You've done good."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With only a few days to go until the final Task and with all the Heirs - including Justin, now - involved in 'magical combat' training in the Come and Go Room on the seventh floor, more of the others were trying to press Harry for what his tactics would be for the Task.

He just kept smirking and saying, "Read the rules of the Task."

On the night before, he finally relented. However, Fleur had to either tell him if she'd already figured out what he was getting at, or wasn't allowed to copy him.

She had no idea and agreed not to copy him.

So, with a grin, he told them.

That had almost all of them groaning in dismay they'd not figured that out for themselves.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the ninth floor of the Ministry, within a wizard-spaced section of the Department of Mysteries, three sections of combat Unspeakables were hard at work training for 'who-knew-what' 'not-sure-when' 'if-at-all'. Such was the nature of their job.

"So," said one to a team mate. "Intel has it this will be a night op, it will occur on the night of the Third Task of the Tri-Wiz, it will _likely_ be in the British Isles and it must be kept small and quick. That's all we've got?"

"We also know we're likely facing an extremely dangerous and powerful individual with a great wealth and depth of knowledge of the dark arts," his partner added. "Plus, likely others."

"In other words, a probable wannabe dark lord."

"Yep."

The first sighed and said, "Join the Unspeakables, they said. You'll get to meet new and interesting people, they said. You'll delve into the ways of new and powerful magics, they said. They just _never_ said those new and interesting people were likely to use those new and powerful magics to _kill_ my arse."

His partner, clearly full of love and care, snickered back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day before the Task saw the return of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang representatives, along with Victor Krum.

Again, they'd be accommodated in the castle for the night. However, because the Task the next day would be well into the evening, they'd be staying that night, as well.

The original planned Feast for Friday, though, had been cancelled. It was supposed to mark the return of the two foreign schools to their home countries. However, since they weren't staying in Britain for the entire time after all, holding a feast to say goodbye seemed a bit pointless.

Fleur was most eager to see who from Beauxbatons was attending and was both surprised and delighted to see her sister, Gabrielle, among the Beauxbatons contingent. As soon as they saw each other it was a dual squeal of delight, with both running into the arms of the other. Quick, almost babbled, French was swiftly spoken between them.

Finally, Fleur led Gabrielle over to introduce her to Harry, Hermione and Daphne. And all three individually received big hugs from the three year younger, clearly Veela, girl.

That night, though it was a 'school' night being a Wednesday night, Hermione slept with Harry in his room. She was desperately worried about the Third Task the next evening and needed to sleep in his arms.

Gabrielle, without even asking permission - Fleur had to go do it for her - decided she'd be staying with her big sister, that night, in Fleur's room and shared her big sister's bed with her.

Apparently, it was something they'd used to do quite often when they were both younger, before Fleur started at Beauxbatons or when she would come home on breaks.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Expecting to just have a normal school day during the lead up to the Task, Harry was surprised when both he and Fleur were approached by Professor Babbling and told to meet with the 'other champions' after breakfast in the ante-chamber, where the champions had all met on the night of the draw. She then seemed to think about it for a moment before she added that Hermione and Daphne could join him there.

Walking in while holding Hermione's hand he was met by Sirius, Remus and the Grangers.

On seeing her parents, Hermione let out a happy squeal and practically jumped into a three-way group hug with both.

With Hermione's parents occupied, Harry walked over and got a hug each out of Remus and Sirius. As he stepped back, thinking to head over to the now 'Hermi-Hug'-released Grangers, Daphne gave a startled yelp as Sirius reached out, snagged her and dragged her into her own hug; which had Harry snickering.

Not intent on 'rescuing' his concubine from the recidivist 'glom-hugger' named Sirius Black, knowing she was safe, Harry moved over to the Grangers. Monica received a hug, but also a surprising kiss on the cheek, before he moved across and gave Wendell a 'manly' hug. It seemed to delight both when he initiated such.

"Not that we mind," said Harry, "But, how and why are you here?"

Wendell replied, "The 'why' is because we were told it was tradition for family to join the champions for the day leading up to the Third Task."

"And the 'how'," said Monica, "Is a bracelet given to us by Sirius via Lady Marchbanks that excludes us from the anti-muggle wards on the school."

And both showed off their clearly rune engraved bracelets.

Wendell, added, "Clearly, your headmistress considers us part of your family."

"Good," Harry firmly stated. "Because, I do too."

That had both Grangers again smiling.

Turning to look back at Sirius, he could now see the man had enveloped Fleur into a hug for a long moment and was just in time to catch him releasing her.

"So," he asked, "What's the plan for the day?"

"We get to give my parents a tour, at least," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and said, "Sounds good. How about we start with our apartment?"

"Also sounds good," said Sirius, coming closer. "I've not seen your new one and Moony's not seen either."

No one was against that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Hermione leading the way, they all trooped up to the fifth floor and the Lords' Quarters wing, entering about ten minutes after leaving the ante-chamber.

Opening the door for everyone, Hermione ushered them inside.

"This is the Potter apartment," said Harry, waving a hand about.

After a quick look about, Monica and Wendell found themselves dragged to Hermione's bedroom door.

"Mum, Daddy," she said, opening the door and gesturing within. "This is _my_ room."

Her father stepped within and asked, "Where's the desk?"

"In the office," she replied. "But, we tend to sit on the couches and use lap tables anyway, so we can chat whenever."

She then showed them the office and explained, "Harry asked Dobby to organise a selection of books be brought over from the Potter family library. These ones are all related to the subjects we're studying."

" _Someone_ works in here, though," said Monica.

"Harry," said Hermione. "He prefers to do House of Potter work in here, but sits out in the living room with the rest of us when doing homework. He's trying to keep the two current facets of who he is, separate. I do too, at times, but only when working on getting a handle on being the Lady of a Noble House."

After the apartment tour, they headed up to the Come and Go Room. And they were all taught the secret of the room and shown some of the configurations they used.

"So, you train up here?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," replied Daphne. "Here's where Harry trained for the Second Task and both Harry and Fleur have trained for the Third Task."

" _In_ -credible," said a stunned Remus. "We never found this room when _we_ were students here."

"We'd have not known of it, either, if it wasn't for Dobby volunteering the information about it to Harry," said Hermione. "Apparently, the castle's elves are all fully aware of the room and what it's capable of."

"Yes," said Daphne. "And Harry only learned of it because he's specifically ordered Dobby to treat him in a certain way; to speak up when he believed it was warranted."

After a slow tour of a lot of the rest of the school, they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. They had morning tea in the apartment.

This time, they sat at the Gryffindor table. Partly, that was because the Gryff's would be more accepting of muggles.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an afternoon spent walking around the grounds, with Remus and Sirius telling reminiscing stories of their times at the school and the teens telling of their times over the past nearly four years, they finally ended up back in the Great Hall for an early dinner.

Finally, Headmistress Marchbanks stood and got everyone's attention.

"In less than an hour the four competitors - three willing and one not - of the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be undertaking their Third and final Task," she explained. "At this time I ask those four to accompany Deputy Headmaster Goodstone down to where a hedge maze has been erected near the Quidditch pitch for the Task.

"The rest of us will be making our way down in five minutes, giving the four and their escorts plenty of time to arrive before they are mobbed by well-wishers... or those who _stupidly_ might wish to interfere."

She gave a wave to the Hall and waited as the Deputy Headmaster rounded up the four and escorted them out. No one noticed a missing student. Especially as that student had been keeping their head down and staying quieter than normal of late.

When the rest were permitted to head down to the stands erected to watch the Task, Hermione held right back with Daphne. She had a specific task to do, first.

Ducking aside and out of sight, she whisper-called, "Dobby."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While the four competitors waited in the open space before the 'grand' entrance to the maze in the middle along one side of it, they were given instructions and further information from those tasked with watching over them. Unlike the Second Task, they had been made aware there were quite a number of people - aurors and professors - spaced both outside the maze and at some places within.

Harry, from where he was standing, gently rubbed his arm where he was bitten by the basilisk. Inside that, deep within, was a tiny mithral pellet, which was engraved with near microscopic runes. It was a 'tracker', or so Croaker had informed him before he magically injected it into his arm, that would allow the Unspeakables to instantly home in on him if, as Dumbledore suspected, he'd be kidnapped some time during the Task.

Harry had no intention of being kidnapped, so was happy with his plan to solve the Task far quicker than anyone even thought could be done. Leastwise, it should cause any plan to kidnap him to come to naught. However, he wasn't that foolish he'd not accept the tracking pellet for what it meant.

Once all the brand new bleachers had filled and the judges sat their table, it was Headmistress Marchbanks who made the announcements. Harry looked across and saw Bagman sitting at the table with a scowl on his face, refusing to look at anyone.

Marchbanks went through how 'the Champions and Lord Potter' (thankyou, for that) would enter, before ensuring everything was ready.

On the mark of 7.00pm Krum, who had the most points, was sent in. Two minutes later, Cedric was sent in. Ten minutes after that, Fleur went in.

Before she left, though, she kissed Harry on the cheek and said, "I know I've not got a chance. So, I'll be making sure I'm safe."

He gave her a smile and a nod.

That left Harry waiting outside. As soon as Fleur entered, he conjured a recliner, sat in it and relaxed.

Finally, and after quite some time, Marchbanks said, "Ten seconds, Lord Potter."

Harry gave her a nod, stood up, vanished the recliner and waited the last few seconds.

"Time, Lord Potter!" barked Marchbanks.

He smiled, walked over to stand just inside the maze, turned back and raised his wand.

Softly, he muttered, " _Accio_ Firebolt." And his broom soared from the stands where Hermione had 'stashed' it and into his hands.

He deftly caught it and, as he heard loud gasps of shock and not a few cries of dismay.

Casting a Sonorus on himself, he looked to the stands and judges and said, "Come on! Who _didn't_ see this coming a mile away? _Seriously_? Oh, that's right! Ludo Bagman and co, that's who.

"The rules of this event state I must enter the maze and then make my way to the Cup, hidden somewhere within. Nowhere does it state I must _remain_ in the maze, while I'm doing that."

Cancelling the charm, he mounted the broom and took off into the sky. He had really wanted to snark at the organisers of the events some more, but had promised his ladies he'd keep it to the minimum this time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just outside the wards of the school and hidden inside a Fidelius charmed tent, a team of Unspeakables were monitoring both Harry's tracker and watching and listening to what was happening through some of their hidden 'observation' mirrors, plus through direct observation using omnioculars.

Just about all of them immediately burst into the Unspeakable form of gales of laughter, 'light snickering' for everyone else, as Harry took to the sky.

The only one not laughing barked, "Watch the boy! If it's going to happen, it will happen soon after he reaches the Cup, or just before."

That quietened them all down again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry soared right up into the sky and used his now excellent vision to look down on the entirety of the maze.

Surprising even him it only took him a moment to spot the Cup. It was situated right in the very middle of the maze in a small courtyard. And even right in the middle of that. And, further, it was softly glowing with a gentle blue light. Around it and deep into the maze he could barely make out some movement he thought were either the other champions or were some of the traps or 'foul beasts' he and the others were supposed to get past.

Giving a snort of amusement, he dove directly down into the courtyard, coming to a rump sliding halt right alongside the Cup.

Total time since he started, including the Sonorus message; fifteen seconds.

As he landed, however, he heard a gasp of shock. Quickly abandoning the broom he rolled across the grass and was quickly to one knee with his wand drawn.

He waited a good ten seconds, looking about and not finding anything out of the ordinary, before he carefully walked over to grab his broom.

Just as his hand reached for it, he could see the reflecting of a flash of red light off the damp leaves of the surrounding hedges and tried to dive out of the way. He didn't make it.

Slumped on the ground and unconscious, he didn't see Draco Malfoy doff an invisibility cloak from in the corner. Nor did he see him walk over to grab a fistful of his collar before then dragging him closer to the hip-height eighteen-inch-square hedge on which the Cup sat.

Checking to make sure his grip on Harry's robes was secure, Malfoy slid his wand into his pocket, then reached out and grabbed the nearest handle of the Cup.

The whirl-flash of an activated Portkey later and Harry, Malfoy and the Cup were gone.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over in the hidden tent, the lead Unspeakable, the one who told them off less than a thirty seconds earlier, said, "Right. He's gone. _Track him_. Let the combat teams know the White Knight was stunned when he was taken. I want that arrival point _now_ , people."

"On it!" one of the others barked back.

And messages were quickly sent.

On a huge metal map of the British Isles and much of the western portion of Europe, a single white dot was slowly moving south east.

A quick swish of wand by the Unspeakable closely monitoring the map and the map zoomed in on southern Scotland and northern England. And the dot rapidly increased speed as it moved across the metal.

"Come ooooonn―" muttered the team lead.

A few moments later, the dot suddenly stopped.

"Zoom!" he snapped.

Another wand swish of the Unspeakable controlling the map and the area that the board covered zoomed in close enough streets and the like appeared.

"Hangleton... no! _Little Hangleton_!" cried the map monitor. "The _graveyard_ of Little Hangleton!"

"Confirmed!" said another, tasked with monitoring the information coming from the tracker. "I've got co-ordinates!"

"Get them to the teams and tell them they're entering a hostile environment," said the leader. "White Knight is down; alive, but believed stunned. He cannot withdraw as planned."

As more messages were quickly sent, complete with apparation and portkey co-ordinates, others wearing the Unspeakables robes within and without the maze, suddenly dropped disillusionment charms and charged in.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For those watching of the judges and spectators, they saw Harry mount his broom and take off into the sky. While it was night, there was still sufficient light from the moon in the cloudless sky to watch him.

They saw him soar up high, hesitate a bare moment and then dive down into the middle of the maze.

At the judges table, Bagman saw Potter summon his broom, yet again call him an idiot via a Sonorus and take off into the sky.

He didn't see the rest, as he had turned back forward and was in the process of slowly and repeatedly banging his forehead off the table in front of him at which he sat.

Less than thirty seconds later, all the hedges collapsed with a soft ' _Whump!_ ', seemed to whither away and disappeared. Even all the hazards and traps disappeared. It left three competitors standing in various areas where the maze had sat, clearly in the process of navigating said maze.

There was no sign of Harry Potter, except for his broom. It was hovering at hip height approximately where he'd disappeared from sight after diving into the centre of the maze.

They then also saw other wizards and wizards charging towards the broom, with even aurors dropping disillusionment charms and the like and running towards the same spot.

Marchbanks's announcement had informed them all that the maze would disappear once the Cup was grabbed. However, she'd also told them that a portkey on the Cup would instantly transport that person to the middle of the winner's stage, so they could accept their prize.

And he wasn't there.

It took only a couple of seconds before there were shouts and demands for information.

Minister Brunt, who was there to present the winner with their one thousand galleons prize money, immediately whirled on the judges table and loudly demanded, " _Where is he_?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry was harshly enervated, it was to look into the face of Lucius Malfoy. The man was standing there in full Death Eater regalia with silver mask; but, of course, his long blonde hair gave him away.

As soon as Harry tried to move, he realised he'd been tied, arms spread out wide, to something.

"You're not going anywhere, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "You're early, but the Dark Lord anticipated you would be."

Harry began to look around and realised he was in an old graveyard of some form. Nothing looked relatively new, so it had to be one that was no longer in service. He also spotted Draco, watching over the largest cauldron Harry had ever seen and tending a fire underneath. Standing next to 'Mini-Malfoy' were two others, also in death eater regalia. The short little fat one was carrying a bundle of some form.

Turning back to Malfoy senior, Harry said, "Hey, Lucy. If you wanted to have a chat, you _should_ have sent me an _owl_."

Malfoy glared back and seemed on the edge of cursing him before the an forcefully willed himself relaxed and said, "You're here at the Dark Lord's invitation, Potter. You're to witness his rebirth. Then he's going to kill you."

Before Harry had a chance to snark back, just as he opened his mouth, Malfoy shoved something deep within. Looking down, Harry could see it appeared to be a dark grey or black glove of some form.

'Well; how rude,' he thought.

Without another word, Malfoy turned and walked away from him, towards the cauldron.

Harry spat the glove back out again. 'Sticking charms, silencing charms, a tongue-locking charm, all sorts of magic available to him and he uses a glove as a _gag_? Moron.'

As soon as Moron - err, Malfoy - reached the cauldron, a ritual was begun.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The combat Unspeakables were gathered in their section within Level 9 on 'alert'. That meant they were supposed to remain ready to go at any moment, but spent almost the entire time just... waiting. For similar events, sometimes they'd go, but most times they'd not.

As their Mission Commander walked in they all knew this was a 'go' time.

" _On yer feet!_ " he barked. "If you're too muddleheaded because you've been sitting on yer arses for so long, me being here means we have a 'Go' for an insertion into a probable hostile environment. You're insertion point is just outside a disused graveyard in the muggle town of Little Hangleton up near the border between England and Wales.

"This has become a rescue op with kill all hostiles on site. The victim is one Lord Harrison James Potter... yes, him. He's believed to have been stunned unconscious.

"We suspect this will be some ritual to resurrect one Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. The big-wigs want the ritual to go ahead with the dark wanker terminated again as soon as he wakes up. I suggest you do it before he gets a wand in his hand.

"It's also suspected a soul anchor will be used as part of the ritual, or will be in the vicinity. A team of soul magic experts will accompany you in, but will remain out of the combat area until they can move in to verify. Don't let any of them get dead.

"The big-wigs would also appreciate it, very much, if you don't let Potter get dead either."

As he was speaking, Portkeys were distributed to the teams of five.

"Your portkeys will drop you one hundred yards south of the graveyard and ten yards apart. Disillusion now.

As soon as they were all disillusioned, he barked, "Ready?... Departing in three... two... one... _Execute_!"

As one, all the portkeys activated. The sudden loss of that much mass in one room at one time cause a sudden drop in air pressure, which gave a decent yank forward on the robes of the Mission Commander as air rushed into the room from the open door behind to fill the space. Used to it, he barely had to take a short step forward against the pull.

A quick check with a snap-cast revealing charm and he couldn't see anything that wasn't supposed to be there, gave a grunt of satisfaction and walked out again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at the school, the aurors were trying to order information out of those they knew to be Unspeakables. They were ignored until Madam Bones stormed over.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

One, off to the left, replied, "We're determining how a portkey was created that worked through the wards of Hogwarts that was not created by Marchbanks."

Turning her attention to that person... and it was annoying not being able to address them by gender... she said, "We believe a second portkey was overlaid on the first."

"Nice theory," the Unspeakable drolled. "However, that would make it a separate portkey charm. And, as portkeys can only be made by the Headmistress, it would not get through the wards."

That had her stumped. "Then, what's _your_ theory?" she demanded.

"The existing portkey charm was modified," the Unspeakable immediately replied. "They've been clever in being able to arithmetically pull the original charm apart and rebuild it in place with a different destination."

That surprised Bones. That took a high level of education and training. It also represented a huge security breach if existing portkeys could be modified that way. That meant, portkeys created by her for her aurors, could be used by the bad guys.

"So, if you've deduced that," she said, "Where'd the portkey take him?"

"Our people are already on that," replied the Unspeakable.

While their voices and appearances were blurred as a result of their Unspeakable robes, the confidence in the person's voice bled through clear.

"I want in," said said. "This is, after all, the kidnapping of One of the Seven. That makes it fall within _my_ purview."

The Unspeakable stood still for a few moments before they said, "You; and you, alone. Come with me." Then began walking towards the school main gates."

Bones spun and stared at one of her Masters. "Hammer. You're in command here. See what you can discover as to who took our boy. Start with a head count of students and staff."

"On it, boss," replied Hammer, who was nearby and listening in.

As Hammer hurried off back towards the stands, Bones turned and strode quickly to catch up with the Unspeakable.

Hammer grabbed another auror and said, "Grab someone else, disillusion, silence, scent mask, everything... and follow the Boss."

"Yes, Ma'am!" replied the young auror.

The Boss did _not_ go anywhere without backup and bodyguards.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While Harry waited, tied to what he now knew to be a grave-site gargoyle marker, the ritual had gone ahead.

The potion in the cauldron, for that was what it clearly was, had reached the stage it was steaming. What looked like a disgusting, deformed toddler with red eyes was then lowered into the potion by the fat death eater, whom he now recognised to be Pettigrew.

After that, some bone had been ripped from the soil under his, Harry's, feet and dropped into the cauldron. Then Malfoy - the Elder, that is - had cut off his pinky finger on his off hand and let that drop in. And, finally, Draco had taken the knife out of his father's hand, come over, slashed Harry on the cheek with the tip of it and used a vial to collect blood that seeped from it. That was then poured into the cauldron.

Once they were done, all four - Draco and the three adults - had backed away and waited. The resultant steam coming from the cauldron obscured everything from sight.

When the steam finally cleared, a very naked, ritual-enhanced Tom Riddle stood before the cauldron and was slowly checking himself over, running his fingers and hands over himself.

Harry thought, ' _Ewww_... _not_ in public!'

Moments later, Riddle sneered, "Robe me."

A few moments after that, all Hell let loose.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Arriving on site south of their target location, the Unspeakable combat teams were quick to immediately scan the surrounds to ensure they weren't spotted. Then immediately began checking over themselves and their equipment. Once done, they masked themselves from unwanted eyes, ears and noses and moved north.

They arrived where they needed to be and could see the anticipated ritual was already in full swing. The White Knight was clearly alive, though firmly secured to a grave marker of a large winged angel carrying a scythe; and wasn't _that_ all sorts of wrong.

Through their ear bugs, the teams were given their orders.

One team of four immediately faded back and quickly circled around, coming at their target from the rear.

However, they nearly came undone when they were accosted by a dirty great big magical snake. That got stunned, bagged, had a portkey affixed to it and was portkeyed away.

That had them a little late on the site of their target, but within timeframes.

A tap of his ear bug by their team leader, informing the others and the on-site commander they were in position, and they waited; ready.

As the magically enhanced steam from the cauldron dissipated, they were looking at what was very clearly a very naked Tom Riddle - Voldemort - copping a feel of himself.

Riddle sneered, "Robe me."

The on-site commander took a final report of readiness from his people, then sub-vocally snapped, "Now!"

Almost as one, the Unspeakables moved.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Tom Riddle stood there, naked, taking deep breaths of fresh air into his lungs for the first time in almost fourteen years. He allowed his fingers to wander over his body, checking to ensure all was as it should be; smooth skin, but with an underlying texture of snake skin to it.

After a long few moments of enjoying just being back in a proper body again, he opened his eyes, not even realising he'd closed them, and looked to Pettigrew.

He sneered, "Robe me."

As Pettigrew scurried forward with his rune enhanced robes of old, he had only one and a half seconds of warning before they were attacked.

Even with his enhanced speed and agility, it had been almost fourteen years since he'd been used to it. He'd still managed to duck one curse, but not the second.

He felt blinding pain and then... nothing.

Harry had been watching the nose-less bastard feeling himself over. Then the man, if that was a true designation for whatever Riddle had become, lowered his gaze to stare at Pettigrew.

"Robe me," he'd demanded in a raspy, somewhat high-pitched voice.

Just as Pettigrew moved forward, from slightly off to his right Harry caught what he thought was movement. Then spell fire launched almost as a barraged volley.

He'd barely had a chance to draw breath before he felt his bindings dissolve and he was yanked sideways and down.

Then there was the feeling on a wand tap on the top of his head followed by the feel of 'runny egg' wash down his body. 'Disillusionment,' he thought.

Still without a chance to even make an utterance of sound, he heard an almost whispered, "Unspeakables, Potter." And he was half-dragged, half-carried, away from the scene until they rounded a large tomb, where he was then dumped on the ground.

Harry felt a charm impact him on the cheek where he'd been cut by mini-Malfoy and the slight stinging sensation he was feeling from the laceration disappeared. He raised his hand and felt no sign of it.

Four Unspeakables suddenly materialised before him. One firmly said, "Potter. Sit! Staaaayyy... Good boy."

Harry quietly snarked, "Woof."

Then the four, with matching grins, disillusioned again as they clearly began heading back the way from which they'd just come.

However, Harry could no longer see the reflection of flashes of spell fire, or the sound of battle. Actually, he couldn't hear a damned thing. Not even talking.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Bones had just walked out the gate after the Unspeakable when the Unspeakable turned to her and offered her a piece of parchment.

Not being the trusting sort, Bones drew her wand and cast over it first; not finding any magic on it at all.

Taking it, she could see in the dim moonlight there was something written on it. A quick Lumos and she could read it.

As she finished, she noticed something off to the side and turned to look. 'A tent, of all things,' she thought.

As the Unspeakable plucked the note back out of Bones's fingers, Bones realised just what that slip of parchment meant. "Fidelius," she muttered.

The Unspeakable nodded and led the way into the tent.

The following aurors saw their Boss stop to read something, then turn to the left, walk forward and disappear.

"Shit!" muttered young auror Watkins. "Hammer's going to be _pissed_."

"Watkins," called the female Senior Auror with her. "Go back and get Master Hammer or another Master and let her or them know what's happened. Tell them I suspect she's disappeared directly out the gate under what appears to be a Fidelius. I'll wait here."

"Yes, Senior," she replied, before running back in through the gates.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Inside the tent, the senior on-site Unspeakable immediately greeted her. "Madam Bones." s/he said.

"What's all this?" she demanded.

"Monitoring," s/he replied. "You'll be pleased to know we've already found your boy and dealt with the situation. He'll be returned, soon."

"Potter's safe?" she demanded.

"He is."

"What happened?"

"A kidnapping, of course," replied the Unspeakable. "Potter was taken to use his blood in a dark ritual to resurrect the one known as Voldemort."

When Bones let out a small gasp, the Unspeakable added, "Don't worry about it. The situation, as I said, has been dealt with."

"Where?" she demanded.

"As I said, don't worry about it," replied the Unspeakable. "As it was a muggle area, our people are dealing with the scene and cleaning it as we speak."

Knowing she'd get no information the Unspeakables didn't want her to have, no matter how much she tried to bluster or threaten, Bones let out an annoyed sigh and said, "When do I get Potter back?"

"After a short debrief," s/he replied. "I suggest you return to where the Minister is currently berating the judging panel of the Third Task and let him know."

"He's unharmed?" she asked.

"He received a small cut to his left cheek, which has since been healed," s/he replied. "He might even be back by the time you get back down there."

She gave a nod and muttered an almost unwilling, "Thank you." Then spun about and walked back out of the tent.

As she cleared what was clearly the Fidelius boundary, one of her senior aurors dispelled a disillusionment charm and asked, "Ma'am?"

"I'm fine," muttered Bones. "Let's get back to the stage and judges." Then put deed to word by walking back to and through the gates.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When an Unspeakable returned to collect Harry, it had been about two minutes and Harry was getting a bit 'antsy'.

"Lord Potter," said the Unspeakable. "The situation is resolved. It's now safe to move you. Please, follow me."

Harry climbed back to his feet and followed the person back the way they'd come.

As they approached, he could see a few Unspeakables doing various tasks. A couple were taking a very close look at the giant cauldron, others were checking over what were now clearly dead bodies, others were overseeing the removal of marks and damage to the terrain and markers caused by the very short and very one-sided battle.

Walking back past the grave marker on which he was tied, one of those doing the overseeing turned to him and asked, "Lord Potter, how's your fortitude?"

"It's fine," Harry replied.

The Unspeakable nodded back and gestured him over to where four bodies laid under black sheets. He moved to one at the end, the smallest, and asked, "Think you can identify someone for us? We believe he was a student at your school."

Harry took a breath and nodded. He already knew who it would be.

With a flick of his wand, one part of the sheet was flicked aside.

In barely a moment Harry recognised him. He immediately said, "Draco Malfoy, Heir Primary to the Magical House of Malfoy; a scion, but not an Heir, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

The Unspeakable gave a nod and flicked his wand again, causing the sheet to flick back over the body of Harry's so-called school yard nemesis.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," replied the Unspeakable. "We already knew the identity of the other three from previous records."

"Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew, I recognised," said Harry. "But, who's the other? And, what happened to Riddle?"

The Unspeakable hesitated a moment before he replied, "The other is, or was, Walden MacNair, a ministry employee in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As for Riddle... we've already taken him back to the Department. You no longer need to worry about him."

Without even waiting for Harry to respond, the Unspeakable looked over Harry's shoulder and said, "Debrief him and send him back."

Harry turned to where the (wo)man had looked and saw another of the Unspeakables. "This way, please, Lord Potter."

Harry was led clear of what was going on and had a few 'facts' explained to him.

While he was grumbling about it, the Unspeakable indicated to another, who brought over the Tri-Wizard Cup. S/He offered it to Harry.

As he accepted it, the Unspeakable said, "Remember, Lord Potter. Not a word of this to anyone. We don't want any other wannabe dark lord or lady to know there exists a revivification ritual they could use if they die."

"Yeah, yeah," he snarked. "I'll be a good little lordling and use the story you lot have _concocted_."

The Unspeakable gave a nod back and raised their wand to tap the Cup. "Execute."

And Harry was portkeyed away.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the starting point of where the maze existed, the bleachers, the judges table and the now lonesome stage, no one had left except for aurors who'd been sent off to deal with unknown matters. Everyone else had been forced to remain where they were.

Around the judges table, where even the judges except Marchbanks were now standing, were Minister Brunt, Master Auror Scrimgeour, two of his Seniors and _four_ Lords of the Seven - Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Robertus Flack and Basil Clearwater. Around them were others; including, Samuel Greengrass, Eugene Abbott, Heathcliff Davis and other aurors; the last of whom were waiting for further orders.

Hermione and Daphne were in the stands. The other Heirs, now including Finch-Fletchley, formed a protective human shield around the pair of them. They'd only recently also been joined by Fleur, who'd hurried off the lawns to her family first before joining them with her family, who'd come with her. That then brought over the families of the heirs to form an even bigger human protection shield centred on Hermione and Daphne. Even Hermione's parents were part of that.

As some tried to demand answers of the three 'Potter' ladies, those shielding them snarled back ordering those trying to demand information to back off or be... dealt with. That left them alone.

While they waited and anxiously watched Sirius, Frank, Samuel and the others, Hermione was in the process of slowly worrying her bottom lip to shreds with her teeth.

Both Sirius and Frank were ripping verbal strips off Bagman and Snodway. Flack and Clearwater were tag-teaming the Minister.

There was a lot of bickering, but no action. Some, like Bagman, were trying to lay the blame at the feet of Headmistress Lady Marchbanks, who was simply ignoring them back. She, for one, was calm.

Frank, seeing her lack of reaction demanded, " _Why_ are you so calm? One of the Seven has been kidnapped by persons unknown."

"Because I expect this matter to be rectified within a few short minutes," she replied.

"You know something," he accused.

Other arguments began to peter off as they all started to realise 'news' was in the offering.

"I do," she replied. "However, I may not speak of it. Those we do not speak of have forbidden it."

"The _Unspeakables_?" demanded Brunt. "What do they―"

That was as far as he got before there was the flash of an arriving portkey in the middle of the stage. And Harry appeared, holding the Cup, before he immediately fell over.

"Oh, bloody Hell!" he irritably called. He had no idea a Sonorus ward had already been cast on the stage.

Quickly climbing back to his feet he was about to say something when her heard Hermione cry, " _Harrison James Potter!_ "

"Oh, _poop_!" he muttered, startled. Again, because of the Sonorus, it was heard by all.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After having almost three dozen people then storm the stage, all demanding information, he just stood there, looking dejected.

It took Hermione breaking through the crowd that surrounded him, with Daphne and Fleur in tow, for him to stop ignoring folks. Instead, he just paid attention to them. Thankfully, Hermione only demanded one question, saw the look on his face and immediately blushed, looking away as she hugged him.

Harry let the crowd burn itself out of questions, which had gotten progressively louder until they finally realised he was answering none of them and began to shut up, one by one. That took about three minutes.

When he did finally have silence. He said, "Well, are you all _done_ being absolute idiots, yet?"

That immediately had people berating him and yell questions at him again. And, again, he just stood there, looking around.

Eventually, he raised a hand before his face, began peering closely at his nails, before buffing them on his chest and having another look at them. He made it as obvious as he could get he was paying them no attention, whatsoever. Only then did they finally realise he would not be answering any questions, that way.

When they again shut up he asked, "Are you all done, _this_ time?"

Yet again, a couple of people arced up and again he raised his hand before his face to peer at his nails. That had those couple of people shut up again.

"For the third and final time, before I decide I'm done with the fucking lot of you and simply _leave_ , are you all done... _now_?"

When no one said a word, he said, "Well, it appears the witches and wizards of wizarding Britain _can_ be taught. Now, if you want to get information from me as to what happened... _get off this stage and give me and mine room_!"

As people, with some muttering imprecations, finally moved to obey, he saw Madam Bones standing there, off to one side, with an eyebrow cocked back.

"Madam Bones," he said, "Please use your supposedly highly trained and capable aurors, _supposedly_ trained in handling crowds, to do their job by controlling this..." he waved his hand at those still leaving the stage. "... rowdy _mob_."

She gave a slight smirk back and set four aurors between the stage and those who'd crowded him, getting them to force people back and away.

When they finally had everyone complied, whether willingly or not, he said, "Great. _Now_ that I have a chance to explain things, _without_ having idiots wasting their energy and breaths yelling questions at me, I can get on with it.

"Firstly; you all saw me take to my broom and soar into the air over the maze to spot the Tri-Wizard Cup. I soared into the air and had the Cup spotted within a few seconds. I immediately dived back into the maze where the Cup was located. As I landed right next to it, I heard what I thought was a gasp of noise. I hesitated with my wand drawn, thinking I was about to be attacked.

"When I couldn't locate that threat I then moved to grab the Cup, thereby being the winner of the Tournament. As I reached for the Cup I was hit in the back by a stunner.

"Sometime later, I was enervated by Lucius Malfoy."

That had a lot of people gasp in shock before someone yelled something at him.

Yelling back he said, "For failing to remain silent while I explain what happened, that's a ten second delay of time penalty!"

Then he flicked back the hem of his left sleeve by thrusting his arm forward and brought his wrist up so he could look at his watch.

Then he counted out the ten seconds.

As soon as it reached zero, he said, "The next interruption will be a fifteen second penalty; and the next after that, twenty! If you want to hear what I have to say, make sure _you_ stay silent and those around you _also_ stay silent!"

He gave a wide sweeping glare, before he resumed. "As I said, I was enervated by Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in full Death Eater regalia, including the mask. If you wonder how it is I knew it was he, I remind you that the man has long, straight, white-blonde hair. I then confirmed it was he when he spoke to me.

"I was tied to a grave marker in what appeared to be an old and disused cemetery. Looking past Lucy Malfoy I also spotted who I knew to be his son, Draco, and Peter Pettigrew. There was a fourth person there, also in Death Eater regalia, but I did not recognise him at the time."

He then went on to tell them what had happened with the modification the Unspeakables wanted him to make, that the ritual had _failed_.

He only had to issue the fifteen and twenty second penalties, one each on two further instances of being interrupted, before he was interrupted no further.

Finally, he said, "So, their attempt to resurrect the dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, who self-styled himself Lord Voldemort, _spectacularly_ failed. Those who attempted the ritual all died in the attempt. They are... or were... Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco Malfoy; Peter Pettigrew and Walden MacNair.

"Because of the attempted necromantic ritual, the Unspeakables have taken control of the scene. No one is permitted there. Together with the components of the ritual, I believe they have also recovered the bodies and took them to the Department of Mysteries, where their loved ones may collect them later for burial.

"That is all I have for you. I have now given you _all_ the information I have on this matter. Barking your questions at me like _cur dogs_ will gain you _nothing_ , but a very pissed off Lord of the Seven, with his wand drawn, in your face. _You_ do not want that, _I_ do not want to do that. However, I _will_ if you push me.

"That is _all_."

Surprisingly, no one then arced up at him again.

Madam Bones then walked up and onto the stage with a wry smile on her face.

She leaned in on Harry and whispered, "Take yourself and your ladies and go to your apartment. I'll handle things from here."

Harry gave a nod as she stepped back and softly called for Dobby.

As soon as he appeared, he told the elf what he wanted to happen. Dobby nodded back and got right on it.

Before everyone's eyes, Harry and his three all disappeared, right off the stage. That had people utter cries of dismay, shock or anger.

Then, others started to disappear, too - Hermione's parents, the Delacours, Sirius, Moony and the Greengrasses.

As Madam Bones, still standing on the stage, didn't seem surprised by the disappearance of the 'Potter four' from the same stage. People didn't, once again, panic.

She stepped forward and said, "That's it for the information. As such, that's also it for the night. For those who are current residents of the castle, please start making your way there. For those who are not, please start making your way to the main gates. Aurors, _assist_ them with that, please."

Then she walked off the stage, herself. As she did, the Minister stomped over and barked, "Amelia! I have not had a chance to present the boy with his prize money!"

"Do it tomorrow morning, Minister; in the Great Hall, here at Hogwarts," she returned. "You'll have a greater chance of you presenting Lord Potter with his winnings appearing on the front page of the _Prophet_ , if you do that instead. Clearly, it won't if you try to do it tonight."

The Minister, thought about it for only a moment before he said, "Merlin damn it; you're correct. Thank you."

She just gave him a nod before walking away. She had lots more to do tonight. Part of that would be seeing the Unspeakables to confirm the deaths of four 'upstanding citizens', before then having to inform their remaining families.

She just thanked Merlin it would only be Narcissa Malfoy, as neither of the other two had remaining close family members still alive.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	64. The Aftermath

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Very important notice at the bottom of this chapter. I ask you read it if you like reading my written meanderings. My 'posting schedule' is about to change. It explains why.  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Four - The Aftermath**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Appearing in the Potter apartment, Harry immediately dropped into the middle seat of a sofa and fell backwards onto the backrest. He felt exhausted. Hermione was quick to land next to him and cuddle in. Clearly, she'd been worried she'd lost him.

"We'll soon have almost a dozen people turn up in here," he said. "Can you ladies get things ready for them?"

Before the girls could even reply, the two adult Grangers found themselves appearing with the white flash of elvish magic in the middle of the room. And let out a gasp of shock.

"Sorry!" Harry called to them. "I told Dobby to grab you and get you out of there before people figured out who you were and gave you a hard time."

Betsy was called by Daphne and the ladies' elf popped away to bring more seats.

"That felt... odd," said Wendell. "Like... all sorts of wrong."

Harry almost carelessly shrugged. "You broke the laws of physics and I'd say your body didn't like that."

Then, before Wendell could say another word, the Delacours appeared with Gabrielle; though they weren't as surprised, having seen the Grangers disappear. Then the Greengrasses. Then Sirius. Then Moony.

"Well," said Sirius. "That was interesting. I was right in the middle of having a chat with Frank Longbottom―"

"He'll have a pretty fair idea what happened to you," said Harry. "And, if not him, then Neville. I think we can probably expect them, and others, along within about fifteen minutes."

After first having to rise again to greet folks, Harry finally received hugs off loved ones.

Dobby and/or Betsy had been busy in the kitchen. Soon, there appeared a late night snack 'spread' with a large tea serving on the coffee table.

Sirius finally asked, "How much of what you told us happened after you were portkeyed away was the truth, Pup?"

Harry smirked and replied, "I relayed exactly what the Unspeakables told me I was to relay. I didn't embellish it one whit. Other than what I told you, the Unspeakables have made the whole event a matter of security of the wizarding realm."

Sirius gave a snort of amusement and said, "In other words, probably everything you told us that didn't mean all that much, was true; but all the important points, weren't. That would be typical of those bastards."

"I can't say," said Harry. "I promised I wouldn't. I'd rather remember what happened, than have them remove those memories either by finding a way to actually accomplish what Dumbledore couldn't; or, getting rid of those memories by getting rid of _me_."

Sirius stared back worriedly for a moment, before he quietly muttered, "Good point."

With Betsy and or Dobby finding enough sofas and couches to accommodate everyone, Harry asked Dobby to see if they could find more and find a place for them in the room.

"More guests?" asked the little elf.

"Yep," replied Harry; "Or, at least I think so."

He was right.

The next to turn up was, surprising Harry, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry was quick to introduce him to Sirius. He came with Tracey Davis. Yet further proof they were becoming a couple.

The Longbottom three, plus their extended families that had come to see the Task, were only two minutes behind. After them, Harry decided to just leave the door to the apartment open as he knew aurors were outside to monitor who arrived. As such, no one who wouldn't be allowed would even be able to get to the door.

Finally, Madam Bones turned up with two more aurors.

By then the living room of the apartment was quite full. They'd have been overflowing if they'd still been in the previous apartment.

However, there were no others who 'warranted' getting allowed in to visit. Harry should have realised that before, but blamed it on being tired after a long night.

With Madam Bones's arrival Harry was yet again 'interrogated' about what had actually happened. He simply reiterated what he'd told Sirius.

Though annoyed and showing her displeasure, Bones didn't push it. She, too, understood what the Unspeakables were capable of if they thought they had a need to act.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After everyone not living in the apartment had left again, Harry went to bed.

He'd only been gone for about two minutes when Fleur looked to Hermione and asked, "'Ermione?"

From the look on her face, Hermione knew what Fleur was asking, paused a moment and said, "Go. I slept with him last night."

Without another word, Fleur rose and walked straight to Harry's door. After a quick knock, she quietly let herself in.

However, when she moved to the bed expecting Harry to welcome her, he was already asleep.

With a sigh of disappointment, she disrobed and climbed in to snuggle up to him. She was naked, as she both didn't bring a nightie in with her and hated sleeping in one anyway.

It was some time during the early hours of the morning when she woke up feeling almost uncomfortably aroused. Harry was apparently awake and 'playing'.

"Oh... by the Gods... Harry!" she softly moaned.

Harry looked up and said, "Ah. You're awake. Do you mind?"

"N-no," she replied. "De-definitely not."

He smiled back and, moments later, dropped his head beneath the bedding.

Harry 'did something' and she moaned before she gave a little 'Eep' sound. "Oh... oh... _Ohh_... _OHH_... _OH, MON DIEUX_!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, once Harry and Fleur came out of his room, the other two girls were waiting for them both. They no longer even batted an eye, let alone smirk, when the other two saw one of the others come out of Harry's room.

Daphne asked, "We ready?"

Harry replied, "We are. Betsy was kind enough to bring a change of clothes for Fleur over from her room."

"She does that for all three of us, Harry," she said. "Whenever one of us spends the night with you."

He nodded, but appeared distracted.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione

He sighed and said, "You know all the staring is going to start again this morning, don't you?"

She shrugged and said, "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Used to it, yes," he replied; "Comfortable with it, no."

After picking up the Longbottoms and Justin, the seven of them headed down to the Great Hall. Surprisingly, Tracey was waiting for them one floor up on the grand staircase.

"It's a bit of a madhouse in there, at the moment," she explained. "I'd rather have waited for you out here than in there on my own. You just know I was going to be bombarded with questions."

Almost unconsciously, she slipped into step beside Justin and even took his elbow. Harry wondered if either of them noticed.

Even Harry nodded back at Tracey's words. "And... now, since none of us were in there first, we'll be sitting together to field those questions."

"Spreads them out a bit," she smiled back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the now nine walked into the Great Hall, it seemed people were waiting for them - or, rather, Harry - to appear. Because it was like a ripple of stillness suddenly be-spelled the Hall. It was a ripple that almost directly centred on Harry and quickly radiated out.

Ignoring it, the nine went and sat at the Hufflepuff table. The small contingent of Durmstrang were sitting at the Head table end of the Slytherin table, again; and the small Beauxbatons contingent were sitting at the Head end of the Ravenclaw table. That's why they decided to sit at the Head end of the Hufflepuff table.

As soon as the nine sat, they began building their own breakfasts and were ignoring the blatant staring at them that involved, what appeared, almost all the other denizens of the Hall.

Finally, most turned back to their own breakfasts.

Just before the owls flew in, Cedric walked up the table from the other end and caught Harry's attention.

"Cedric?" Harry quietly asked.

"Really, Harry?" the other boy exasperatedly asked right back. "A _broom_?"

Harry smirked back and said, "Cedric. You're the seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. You've held that position for... what... four years?"

"Five, including this one," the other boy muttered back.

"Five," said Harry with a nod. " _I_ should be asking _you_ , 'Really Cedric? You _didn't_ use a broom?'"

Diggory gave a sigh and said, "No. You're right. I _should_ have thought of it. But, _daaaamn_ , Harry!"

Harry grinned and just shrugged his shoulders.

When the mail came in, Harry received the usual nonsense, but was more interested in the _Daily Prophet_ that morning, anyway.

Opening it up, the main story was, of course, his winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament by simply reading and understanding the rules of the Task, just as he did with the Second Task. Then went into detail about what he did as soon as he was allowed to begin, how fast it took him to get to the Cup to win and his subsequent disappearance.

For that part, Bagman had apparently declined to answer questions on the event, which turned out to be damned foolish of him; because the new bloke from the DIMC laid the entire blame onto both Bagman and his own predecessor, Crouch Sr. And the new Director went on to congratulate Harry for finding and understanding the 'loopholes' in the rules of the Tournament and utilising them.

The second part to the story, written by another reporter, was about what had supposedly happened to Harry when he reached the Cup. It reported 'faithfully' what Harry had told everyone and, unusually, was backed up by the Unspeakables. It was also reported that the Unspeakables rarely released information to the press, so them supporting Harry's claims made the claims 'obviously the truth'.

Harry was then starting to skim through the paper when he spotted another article about Bagman. Apparently, not minutes after Harry and company had disappeared, Brunt had publicly sacked Bagman for 'incompetence'.

What _did_ come as a surprise that morning, was Brunt walking into the Great Hall with a small following of reporters. He directly approached Marchbanks and clearly asked to say a few words.

After being granted permission he moved to the lectern, gave his throat a little clear as the reporters and photographers set themselves up and then gave a short speech about how the Tournament was designed to, once again, bring the three schools together in a competition of camaraderie.

That had both Harry and Fleur give snorts of amusement.

Then Brunt said, "I now call on the latest winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Lord Harrison Potter, to come forward to accept his one thousand Galleons winnings."

Harry sighed, gave himself a little shake, stood and walked over.

"Up here, please, Harry," said the Minister.

Harry was going to berate the man for using the diminutive of his name, plus chide him for not addressing him as Lord Potter, but decided to let it slide because he had at least referred to him as Lord Harrison Potter during his little impromptu speech.

Harry stepped up onto the dais alongside the lectern as the Minister stepped away from it, too.

Then the man handed him to his left hand the bag of galleons, before immediately grabbing him by his right with his own right and shaking his hand. "Smile for the cameras, please, Harry."

"You mean, smile for the cameras, please, Lord Potter; right, Minister?" he shot back, while also smiling. "Or would you prefer I just refer to you as 'Gabby' in front of the press, just as you're referring to me as 'Harry' in front of the same _and_ my school mates."

While the man's smile didn't leave his mouth, he did at least blush and quietly said, "Sorry, Lord Potter. I won't let it happen again."

As they pulled apart again, Harry more clearly said, "Thank you, Minister Brunt."

Harry gave the man another nod and walked back to his friends at the Hufflepuff table.

Sitting down, Harry moved onto his mail. He hadn't even realised one of the owls he received was Sable, Sirius's owl, because he'd received a letter from Sirius.

Quickly opening it, he read.

~ # ~

 _Pup,_

 _Ted Tonks and I have to make an emergency trip to Perth - the one in Australia, not the one in Scotland - and may be a few days. It's nothing for you to worry about; just House business for Black._

 _I'll take my communications mirror with me so, if you or Hermione need to get hold of me, you can do so. Just, please be aware of the time difference. Perth is eight hours ahead of Hogwarts. That means, if it's 8.00am at Hogwarts, it's 4.00pm in Perth. So, if you want to contact me, try to contact me in the morning, your time._

 _I'll let you know when we arrive back in wizarding Britain, so you won't continue to think I'm on the other side of the world._

 _Can you please give Hermione the same information?_

 _Padfoot_

~ # ~

Wondering what was going on, but knowing not to ask even if he could, Harry quietly handed the letter to Hermione.

After she read it, also frowning in some confusion, she looked back and asked, "Any ideas?"

"None," he replied. "And, that's so unlike him. However, if he wanted either of us to know, he'd have told us."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons contingents left almost immediately at the close of breakfast and just before everyone had to head off to class.

However, when Harry was making his own way out, he received a note from Marchbanks asking him to pay her a visit in her office.

Not as annoyed as he would have been if it was still Dumbledore in that office, Harry made his way up to the Head's tower. He went on his own.

When he got up there, passing through the gargoyle as he knew the password and it was unchanged, he knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," he heard called.

He walked in to find Marchbanks sitting at her desk and doing parchment work.

"Hello, Lord Potter," she quietly said, sliding what she was working on aside. Then indicated the chair just on the other side of her desk. "Please, sit."

"Headmistress," he returned, taking that seat and sitting back.

When he was comfortable she said, "Thank you for coming alone."

He gave a slight shrug and said, "Unlike that manipulative old... so-and-so that used to sit where you now do, I have no concerns you intend to do me harm."

"Thank you for you trust," she nodded. She hesitated a moment before she said, "The reason why I asked you up here, was for you to see something."

"Mmm?" he asked

With a slight smirk, she raised her wand and waved it at one of her office walls. When he turned to look he could see a portrait fade into existence. It was Dumbledore and it was active.

By the way the portrait appeared annoyed and was trying to speak, but no sound was heard, he could tell a silencing ward had been placed on it.

"Dumbledore?" he asked. A moment later he realised what it meant and snapped his surprised expression back to Marchbanks.

She chuckled and said, "Yes, Lord Potter. It means Albus Dumbledore is dead."

"But, that would mean―" he began.

"That would mean the Unspeakables killed him; yes," she replied.

Glancing back at the portrait, which was trying to rant and rave now, before he turned to look at her again, he asked, "How long have you known?"

She smiled and replied, "I knew from the moment that portrait appeared. That was the day before you met with young Saul... Unspeakable Croaker... here, in this office.

"Once it appeared, with Dumbledore still asleep at the time, I erected a disillusionment and silencing ward over it."

"Did Mister... sorry, Croaker know?" he asked.

"Yes," she gave a firm nod. "However, I also told him I had no intention of allowing that portrait to be seen by anyone, but a select few, until the Unspeakables were ready to make it public that Dumbledore was dead. I have been assured they'll be doing that either later today or tomorrow."

She then leaned forward and said, "I'm also aware that the ritual, last night, _was_ successful in resurrecting young Tom Riddle. And that Croaker's boys and girls... reversed that state, yet again."

Harry gave her a quizzical look and asked, "And how would you reach such a conclusion?"

She returned, "Because Croaker will be here in about five minutes to take you to the Department of Mysteries to carry out a small task for him. He would not be doing that unless I'm right about last night.

"Before you ask, though, I have no idea what that task actually is; but I have a fair idea. I believe he is going to ask you to do something so he is assured that a certain prophecy is, indeed, complete."

Harry looked back at her for a moment before his light smile turned into a full blown smirk. "You, Lady Griselda Marchbanks, are _not_ a daft moron."

She let loose a loud laugh.

It took her a few moments before she calmed enough and replied, "No, Lord Harrison Potter, I am not."

"You knew about some of the little things that almost all magicals seemed unaware of and I made known, didn't you?" he asked.

"You mean; such as using the house elves to side-along apparate someone or something through or within anti-apparition wards?" she asked. "Yes. I've known of that for many years."

He gave a little snort of amusement.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Croaker turned up via the floo, he asked Marchbanks, "He's aware?"

"He's aware Dumbledore is dead and that his portrait appearing here proves it," she replied. "And he's aware you are taking him back to the Department of Mysteries to accomplish something that will finish young Tom Riddle for good."

Croaker gave a nod and turned to Harry. "Ready to go, Lord Potter?"

Harry gave a nod and stood. "Ready when you are. Let's get this done."

After stepping Harry through what he needed to do to floo into the DoM, Harry followed the man through to an office deep within the department. Once there, Croaker led him through the corridors until they came to a room that had a ring of stone tiers leading down to a floor that held a low stone dais in the centre. On the dais and set back a bit was a stone arch that had what appeared to be a tattered filmy dark grey curtain hanging across the face of it.

Before that was a body lying on a table, draped in a black sheet, with it's feet pointing towards the arch.

There were four other hooded Unspeakables in the room. One stood either side of what was the body; and two stood either side of the stone arch.

As he and Croaker walked forward from one of the doors leading into the room, Harry asked, "Riddle?"

Croaker hesitated just a jot before he softly replied, "Indeed."

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"How good are you at the Banishing charms?" asked Croaker.

"Depulso?"

"That one will do, yes."

"If I need to banish that," he said, indicating the body of Riddle, "Through that arch, I believe I'm more than capable."

As they'd reached the dais, Croaker said, "Then, please do so." And gave a flick of his fingers telling Harry to go right ahead.

Harry gave a nod back, drew his wand, made sure he was lined up properly and firmly cast. " _Depulso!_ "

Surprising even him - as he only aimed at what, from the shape, was the head - the body, its covering sheet and the table all shot away from him and directly through the middle of the arch.

He blinked in surprise when nothing appeared from the back of the arch.

"And... done," said Croaker, as the four Unspeakables all stepped forward with wands drawn and cast diagnostic charms over the arch. "From your expression it appears you didn't realise the table was hovering about an inch off the floor."

"Errr... No," replied Harry.

Croaker smiled and said, "Runes carved into the base of each leg of the table that caused it to maintain a constant repulsion from the floor."

"Ah!" muttered Harry. "Clever. I was also surprised to _not_ see the body and table appear out the other side of the arch."

"That's because the arch is one way only," explained Croaker.

He then waited a few moments before one of the Unspeakables turned back and said, "No leakage. No sign of a spirit of any form."

Croaker nodded back and turned to Harry. "That's it. No more Voldemort, ever again."

Harry gave a sigh and quietly, but vehemently, muttered, "Thank God."

Croaker then led him to his office and placed a small crystal ball on his desk. Harry immediately recognised it as the prophecy sphere he'd shown him in Marchbanks's office back in early March, but it was now a dark grey.

"You can have that, if you like," said Croaker. "It's your personal proof that Voldemort is done and dusted."

Harry was going to refuse, but finally said, "What the Hell." Then reached out, picked it up and dropped it into a pocket of his robes.

Croaker asked, "Before I take you back to the school, do you have any questions for me?"

Harry thought for a bit before he replied, "Yes. When are you going to make it public that Dumbledore is dead? I'd like to get rid of my coterie of human-shaped attack dogs Madam Bones has saddled me with. The ones she doesn't know I know about."

Croaker chuckled and replied, "We'll be informing her and the Minister before lunch. We'll then work with her and the Minister on when to make it public. At that time I'll also be informing them as to the truth of the final disposal of Tom Riddle.

"I cannot say, however, when she is likely to withdraw your auror guard. She may decide they need to remain in place for a while."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Please ask them not to make it known my part in all this that isn't already public knowledge."

Croaker nodded back and asked, "You wish to avoid the fame?"

Harry gave a snort and firmly replied, " _Hell_ yes!"

"Then I shall do so," grinned the Unspeakable. Then his expression harden a little and he said, "Now, as a... reward... for your actions last night, I have some information for you. A lot of it we gleaned from Dumbledore and it's going to be a little shocking for you."

Harry also firmed up, nodded back and said, "Let's hear it then."

Croaker was well over an hour telling Harry information he thought the boy should know. For Harry, it was both shocking, as expected, and unsurprising.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry flooed directly back to the Headmistress's office. She'd left the floo open for him to return.

"All done?" she asked.

"Yes," he immediately replied. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one known by the _nom de guerre_ of Lord Voldemort, is no more. There is _no_ coming back for him, now. It's over."

She gave a pleased smile back.

"Headmistress," he asked. "Would you mind removing the disillusionment and silencing wards on Dumbledore's portrait? I want to show him and explain to him something."

She smiled, gave a nod and silently waved her wand at where Harry now knew Dumbledore's portrait to hang.

Turning to it he saw Dumbledore realise he could be seen again. But, before the old man could speak, Harry got in first.

"Hello, you manipulative old coot."

Dumbledore spluttered and said, "Now... Harry, my boy―"

"I'm _not_ your boy," Harry cut in. "I asked Headmistress Lady Marchbanks for this few moments to speak with you to bring you up to date on a few matters. If you want to know what's going on, _shut the Hell up_."

Dumbledore spluttered again, but didn't interrupt.

Harry then drew the prophecy orb out of his pocket and showed it to the portrait. "Recognise what this is, you old twit?"

Dumbledore looked shocked.

"I see, you do," said Harry. "It's a prophecy orb... a _completed_ prophecy orb."

He then used his wand to tap it to activate it.

Once it played out, he said, "As you can see, it's the prophecy orb for the prophecy you've been using as an excuse to manipulate my life. That it is dimmed tells you that the prophecy is completed. It's over! Done!"

Dropping it back into his pocket he said, "I personally sent the corpse of the very recently revived Tom Riddle through a certain archway in the Department of Mysteries less than an hour and a half ago. Unspeakable Croaker has also informed me that his experts on prophecies and divination are utterly assured the prophecy is complete.

"So, you bastard, your manipulations were pointless. You screwed over my life for _nothing_!

"And now it's time I get my revenge on you."

When Harry fixed an evil grin on Dumbledore, the old man said, "Now... Harry, my boy―"

Harry cut in and roared, " _That's 'Lord Potter', you rude and ignorant white-whiskered wanker!_ "

Dumbledore immediately shut up.

"My revenge on you, I believe, will be both righteous and reciprocal," said Harry. It was time to start to make use of the information Croaker had only just recently given him.

"I am having cause to be written and printed a book _all_ about you," he started to explain. "I'm having history experts go back through your entire life. There are still quite a few people alive, including Headmistress Lady Marchbanks here, who personally knew you when you were a child. Two others, I believe, are Bathilda Bagshot and Elphias Doge. I'm sure my researchers will find more.

"Once they've collected all that information, I will find a ghost writer to write the entire sordid tale of your life down. It will include how you and Gellert Grindelwald were lovers. It will include how _you_ killed your sister, when she became an _Obscurial_. It will include how you and Grindelwald planned to take over the world. It will include your separation and why. And, it will include all your plans to take over the wizarding world, then the muggle world, by working behind the scenes; through manipulation, blackmail, lying, deceit and every other _dark_ method you employed.

"And, once it is all written down, I will have it published. And, once published, I will ensure that book will be distributed world-wide. There will not exist a magical community, anywhere, which will not receive plenty of copies of the book.

"In other words, there will not exist a single wizard or witch across the planet who, before very long, will not already know or have ready access to the knowledge of you to have been a _vicious_ Dark Lord. _I swear it!_ "

If it was possible for a portrait to pale and have a heart attack, by the look on the face of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, this one would have.

"So, Dark Lord Albus Percival Dumbledore - yes, I know about that, too - I hope you're currently _enjoying_ your next great adventure... by currently burning in everlasting agony in the fiery pits of Hell."

Not even waiting for the portrait to respond, Harry spun back to a smirking Marchbanks and said, "I'm done with this fool. I'll never wish to speak to it, again."

Without a word, Marchbanks raised her wand.

" _No! Wait!_ " cried the portrait of Dumbledore. That was as far as he got before he was again silenced and disillusioned.

That then had the other portraits openly laughing, snickering or chortling.

Portrait Phinneas Black called, " _Well_ said, grandson!"

"All that was true?" asked Marchbanks.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "Croaker just got through explaining it all to me."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the time Harry had finished, the time was getting on to morning tea. So, he made sure he had his potions supplies for the double of Potions immediately after the short break in his satchel and made his way down to the Great Hall. He'd left it in the Headmistress's office when he went to the DoM. Of course, he also escorted the Headmistress down and she allowed him to escort her in via the staff entrance.

On entering he found the other Heirs were already there, sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Joining them, he plonked himself down on the end, next to Fleur. "Though I'm stating the obvious," he immediately said, "I'm back."

"You were gone a while," said Hermione.

"Yep," he replied. "I'll explain, once we're back in the Lords' Quarters and there's no chance of anyone listening in."

That stopped any questions being asked.

"But, your business is concluded?" asked Neville.

"Yes," he firmly replied.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That afternoon after classes and back in the apartment, Harry explained what he could of what happened. He even pulled out the prophecy orb again and played it for them.

When Neville went white, Harry calmly told him, "Yes, Neville. It meant it could have been you. However, Riddle chose me when he attacked my parents, first."

With Riddle now permanently dead he had no problem telling that to Neville without his parents present.

"However, Dumbledore always had in the back of his mind that you were the 'alternate'," he went on. "If anything fatal was to happen to me, he believed he had you ready to step in to deal with the situation."

"But," said Neville, "He didn't mark me."

"Not yet, Nev," Harry calmly replied. "Not... _yet_."

"It no longer matters, though," said Daphne. "As Harry has shown us, the prophecy is complete. That means it _was_ him."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"So, what happens now?" asked Hermione.

"We put it behind us," replied Susan. "It's done. It no longer plays a role in either Harry's or Neville's life, from this point on."

"Well said, Susan," said Harry, smiling at her. "That's _exactly_ what it means."

Then he went on to explain how Dumbledore was actually dead; and not just an escapee from justice.

"Does Auntie 'Melia know this?" asked Susan.

"She will, by now," he replied. "Croaker told me he'd be going to inform your aunt and Minister Brunt of just that before lunch.

"Then, the three of them would figure out how to make it all public. I figure we'll see news of that in the _Daily Prophet_ , very soon; probably tomorrow or Sunday."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As reasonably expected, the next morning the _Daily Prophet_ had the stories.

~ # ~

 _DUMBLEDORE DEAD_

 _In surprising news released by a combined media statement of the Minister, Lord Gabriel Brunt, and Director of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, comes news that Albus Dumbledore is dead. While information as to the cause of that death is unknown, representatives of both the Minister and the Director inform us it is confirmed 'at the highest levels of government', writes Samuel Clemens, political reporter for the Daily Prophet._

 _Madam Bones informed us, "Albus Dumbledore, whose true full name was Albus Percival Dumbledore [no middle names of Wulfric or Brian] is deceased. His body is not available for burial, as the manner of his death has not left one."_

 _Minister Brunt added, "Citizens of wizarding Britain can rejoice that the Ministry has finally dealt with the threat that was the once-revered Albus Dumbledore. He will trouble you, no more."_

 _Rumour from with the DMLE and the Minister's office has it that Dumbledore was legally declared a Dark Lord some weeks before his disappearance. However, that rumour is unconfirmed. When we attempted to confirm it, we were met with hostile responses. This leads us to believe the rumour to be true._

 _So, for those worried Dumbledore might attempt to harm or otherwise injure them in their homes, you can now live safe in the knowledge he can no longer do you or yours that harm._

 _The life story of Albus Dumbledore, page 3._

 _The fall from grace of Albus Dumbledore, page 3._

 _'Dark Lord or Misunderstood?' An opinion piece, page 4._

~ # ~

'Hmm...' thought Harry. 'Just enough to answer the question without going into too much detail.'

~ # ~

 _'YOU-KNOW-WHO' WILL NOT BE 'HE-WHO-CAME-BACK'_

 _In a surprising development, details of which were released through the combined offices of the Minister and the Department of Mysteries, it has been announced that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will certainly_ _not_ _be making a surprising comeback, writes Samuel Clemens political reporter for the Daily Prophet._

 _The Minister announced, "Some members of our community believe that the Dark Wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who went by the sobriquet Lord V*******, will one day return. This is not true._

 _"Through the good offices of the Department of Mysteries, their experts have now proven to me, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Mister Riddle is gone for good. Apparently, the very dark necromantic ritual that attempted to resurrect him [two night's ago] on the night of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament failed so spectacularly that there is no longer any chance at all of him returning. The spirit of the dark one was utterly destroyed in the attempt."_

 _We can now all breathe a deep sigh of relief that the darkness that enveloped our world right up until the night our very own Boy-Who-Lived and now Lord of his Noble and Most Ancient House, Lord Harrison 'Harry' Potter (15), first destroyed him will never return._

 _Opinion has it that Lord Potter played more of a role in what happened that night of the third task of the Tri-Wiz than is being made clear. However, both the Minister and the Unspeakables refute that; as did Lord Potter on the night._

 _A history of the truth of Tom M Riddle, page 4._

~ # ~

"Hmmm, clever," muttered Harry. "Hopefully, that way some idiot is not going to see if they can learn what the 'dark ritual' was and try to recreate it."

"Pardon, Harry?" asked Hermione, sitting next to him again.

Harry just passed her the paper and pointed to the article.

After she read it she sighed and quietly said, "As you said, clever. Hopefully, no one's going to try it again."

"I'm more hoping some of those masked idiots out there are going to accept he's gone, but believe I had something to do with it. I want them thinking I got rid of him again, so they won't try to have a shot at me, themselves."

"Because, if you can kick the bum of their dark lord, then you won't think them much of a trouble to do the same to them?" she asked.

"Precisely," he nodded.

Hannah, sitting opposite, caught their attention and flicked her chin towards the Slytherin table. She was sitting facing that way. " _They_ appear devastated."

Turning to look, Harry could see quite a few who were looking distraught at what they'd read. However, he also noticed quite a few who looked downright relieved and were trying to hide it. Surprisingly, Pansy Parkinson was one who was relieved and definitely _wasn't_ trying to hide it.

Parkinson had broken down the night of the Third Task, when Harry announced Malfoy the younger was dead. However, she was almost right as rain the next morning.

When he quietly asked Tracey why, she carefully replied, "Parkinson hated Malfoy's guts. She was _very_ unhappy to have been locked into a betrothal contract with the little ferret."

Harry frowned and said, "She used to hang off him like a handbag, when we first got to the school."

She nodded back and said, "That changed within days of that little fffu-ferret getting old enough he could get his _dick_ to stay hard for long enough. He forced himself on her; enough she had to spend the night in the Infirmary.

"From that moment on, she only gave the _appearance_ she was with him. In truth, she wanted him dead - horribly, painfully and gruesomely."

"When did you find _this_ out?" he asked.

"The night of the Third Task, when we all left your apartment," she quietly replied. "When I got back she was in our dorm, blubbering on Millie's shoulder in relief and telling the other girls all about it. Alana told me what was going on."

Harry remembered Alana Runcorn to be the fifth girl in his year in Slytherin; which made her a dorm mate of Tracey and Daphne. He also remembered her to be the quietest of them all, never hearing her speak unless specifically called upon in class to answer a question.

"Apparently, Malfoy ordered her not to speak of it with anyone," she continued. "And, something in the contract made her unable to. With the death of the little... well, the conditions of the contract were rendered no longer applicable. So, she could talk about it."

Harry nodded and was thinking how glad he was that Malfoy the younger was now dead. However, he also felt a little ashamed of how he'd interacted with the girl in the past. It was now clear her actions were not entirely her own choice.

He was absolutely appalled the so-called dark families allowed such contracts to be written regarding their daughters. So, while he was feeling a little guilty about Pansy, his thoughts of her father and Lord were quite murderous.

'Fucking purebloods,' he thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That night, Daphne climbed into bed with him.

Before anything happened, he asked, "Did Tracey tell you about Pansy?"

She sadly nodded back.

"Is that part of the reason why you're in here, tonight?"

She hesitated a little before she, again, nodded back.

Firmly, he said, "Daphne. Please don't _ever_ think I'd ever do something like that to you."

"I _know_ you won't, Harry," she replied.

With a sigh, he pulled her in for a cuddle and a short snog.

Pulling away he rolled onto his back and gently pulled her until her head was lying on his chest. "Even when you come in to sleep with me, it doesn't mean you have to have sex with me, alright?"

"I know," she said. "But, what if I _want_ to have sex?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well, if it's what _you_ want... who am I to say no?"

Daphne lifted her head, smiled at him, flicked back the bedding and lowered her head again. This time, lower down his body.

A moment later, he muttered, "Oh... sweeeeet. Merciful. _Merlin_!"

Twenty minutes later, Betsy was throwing up a silencing ward over Harry's bedroom door.

"Betsy wishes they'd get on with it and have babies," she tutted and muttered. "Betsy wants little ones to look after."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With school restarting after the weekend, the Third Task 'incident' quickly left the minds of students and staff. They had exams.

Hermione almost had a panic attack when she realised she hadn't been studying as religiously as she did in the past. And then dedicated time to that.

On the third night of a very late night for her, Harry stunned her, carried her to bed with him, stripped her and laid her down. Then he quickly cast an enervate and a sleeping, rather than stunning, charm on her and climbed in alongside her.

When she woke in the morning, she ranted and raved at him for a while until both the other girls verbally slapped her down for it.

"You, Miss Granger," said Daphne, waggling a firm finger at her, "Were on your way to either a nervous breakdown or mental collapse brought on by a severe lack of sleep. Harry did the right thing and you will not berate him for it."

Fleur added, "I just wish I 'ad thought of it, first. Too much study and too little sleep is just as bad as not enough study. You must give your mind a chance to relax. If you do not, you will not be at your best for the eexams."

Hermione cooled and blushed in shame. Looking down in embarrassment she softly muttered, "Sorry."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and said, "Hermione. I hereby restrict you to no more than four hours study a night. Each night you exceed that... _no sex for a month_."

Hermione's head snapped up and stared at him in shock. "Y-you _wouldn't_!"

"I will if I have to," he firmly said right back.

"Th-that's―" she tried.

"A fair punishment," said Fleur, smirking.

"And four hours is even more than _I'd_ allow you," said Daphne. "This isn't our OWL year, Hermione. And these are not our OWL exams. The results of these exams will not appear on our permanent records. You can panic about exams, _next_ year; not _this_ year."

Hermione sighed and nodded. The message was understood.

Harry said, "We go home on Saturday, Hermione. _Pace_ yourself. Now, I believe we've got exams to get to. What's up first?"

"Transfiguration," she immediately replied.

"Then, we'd best get to it," said Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once exams were out of the way, where Hermione did restrict herself to a bare few minutes shy of the four hours allowed per night, the next day they were on their way back to London on the Express.

Because of the Third Task, all the exams for the non OWL and NEWT years were all crammed into the final week. This meant they did not receive their summer assignments in the final week, as they should have.

When Headmistress Marchbanks stood for her final announcements, she mentioned that holiday break homework assignments would not be issued, that year, due to the shortened break. Hermione was almost devastated at the news.

Daphne, seeing her reaction, leaned over and said, "That does _not_ mean you cannot engage in independent study, Hermione."

Fleur added, "And you can help me study for my NEWTs in three weeks."

That perked the girl up again.

Also received during the week was an owl from Sirius. He was back in London and had important news for both Harry and Hermione.

He also asked that they meet with him on the second day of their break at 'The Kennel'. (He still called it that, although Remus was against it.)

The train ride turned out to be quite relaxing. No Draco Malfoy coming to 'visit' to taunt them. No Ron Weasley immediately jumping up and retaliating. No doe-eyes from Ginny Weasley. No getting bothered by others.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Arriving at Kings Cross, the four Potters, the three Longbottoms, Tracey and Justin all disembarked as one group. With nine their compartment would have been a little tight, if it wasn't for the girls occasionally sitting on laps - that included Tracey occasionally sitting on Justin's lap.

The poor boy, when it first happened, didn't know what to do with his hands. Tracey solved that by firmly wrapping one of his arms around the small of her back and placing the other across her thighs to hold onto the outside of her off-side leg. Justin blushed, but firmly held her.

As they disembarked various family members met with them. There were the Grangers, the Greengrasses, the Delacours, the Longbottoms, the Abbotts, the Davises, the Finch-Fletchleys, Amelia Bones and Remus. They made quite the large group and everyone else gave them a bit of room. Harry barely noticed Sirius wasn't there.

By prior agreement, the 'Potter' group all split.

Fleur went home for the week to France to spend time with her family. Harry and her had made sure she was 'recharged' the night before, so she'd have no problems with the Veela life-debt bond during that time.

Hermione went with her parents to her home, although she really didn't want to go. Harry reminded her of the floo and said she could 'drop by' whenever she wanted to; especially while her parents were at work. That brightened her up again.

Daphne had calmly stated she'd be returning to Green Fields and spending the time with her family. But, she did make this big production of it by coming to Harry in submission and begging, "With my Lord's permission, of course." From where he was sitting on the sofa at the time, studying for his Charms exam, Harry threw a wad of parchment at her and followed it with a loud raspberry. That had all three girls laugh.

As for Harry, he and Remus went to Pottermore. Once there, the first thing Harry did was adjust the wards with adding the full names of those from his now extended family to full visitation rights. Daphne and Fleur were added as full-time residents.

And there were five names Remus asked him to add as temporary visitors. Harry gave him a look, but said nothing and just did it. It was clearly a family of five.

Once he was done he let Remus know.

"It's not a good idea to allow so many people to have full access, Harry," he warned.

Harry nodded and replied, "I know. However, these people are all people I consider 'family'.

"Now, are you going to tell me who those other five are?"

"Sorry, no," replied Remus before he smirked.

If it wasn't for the smirk, Harry would have turned around, gone back down to the basement and removed them again.

"Alright," he drawled. "Why not?"

"That's news Sirius has demanded he be the only one to tell you about," replied Moony. " _He's_ the one who's been investigating... this particular issue. That is, he's the one who _paid_ for the investigation."

Harry gave a pained sigh and grumped, " _Fiiiiinnne_."

Harry then called the Pottermore house elves and had them bring the manor out of 'stasis' for an extended stay of a few days.

Willy said, "Yes, Master Harry. We be gettings it done, already."

"Thank you," he replied.

Moony said, "Don't forget, Harry. You need to visit Sirius tomorrow."

"I won't," he replied.

"Then, I'll leave you to re-familiarising yourself with your rightful home."

He was gone less than a minute later.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ NEW STORY UP! _You will find it either by clicking on my handle - Sinyk - at the top of the page in the header block, then looking down the short list of my stories; or by erasing everything after the '/s/' in the webpage address bar of your browser and replacing it with the numbers '12805587'._**

 ** _It is called Harry Potter and The Old Friend and is solidly based off a story idea given to me by my brother. It was supposed to be a one-shot, it _started _as a one-shot, but 'got big'. However, it became a story I wrote to prove to myself I can write short stories. It comes in at just under 80k words. (For me; that's short!)_**

 ** _Other than the first chapter posted only moments before this one, to have it in place so people can start finding and 'following' it, I will be posting this new story on my current Tuesdays posting schedule while 'Daft Morons' keeps being posted on Fridays (Don't forget time zones, peoples. Perth is +8:00 GMT)._**


	65. Meeting the Malfoy Heiress

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Five - Meeting the Malfoy Heiress**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a somewhat restless night compounded by sleeping in an 'unusual' bed and knowing his 'loves' were nowhere near him, Harry woke reasonably early and headed down to the kitchen to make himself something for breakfast.

However, before he even got in the door, that faux-hated, annoying, joy-killing, high pitched voice said, "Brekky be on the informal dining table, Master Harry."

"Damn it, Dobby!" he barked. "Can't I, at least, cook myself breakfast in my own home?"

"Master Harry doesn't want Dobby any more? Master Harry wants to steal house elveses works off them?" said Dobby. "Oh... Master Harry. Dobby is so... distraught! Dobby is _shamed_ ―"

"Alright! Alright!" Harry barked. " _Fiiiine_! I'll eat the bloody breakfast you cooked for me." Then muttered, "Sawn off little annoying unwanted sprog of a... whatever."

In the kitchen, Dobby looked to a concerned Pinty and grinned. "Master Harry is happy now."

What Harry missed most, that morning, was having at least _someone_ around him; preferably, more than just _one_ someone. He hadn't realised how much he'd miss the girls and it hadn't even been a full day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once breakfast was finished, Harry called on Willy to organise the Potter library so that Hermione, at least, could browse it and read books.

"Put the cursed, or otherwise protected, books into one or more bookcases, all together," he instructed. "Then ward it from hands that are not meant to touch them. I don't want to see people even accidentally hurt. Got all that?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Willy.

"And, don't forget to label it as such."

"Will do, Master Harry."

"Excellent," he nodded.

Willy popped away to get it done.

He quickly checked his watch to ensure himself it wasn't too early. It wasn't. He smiled and decided to go visit Hermione.

He'd just entered the welcoming parlour, which contained the fireplace, when the fireplace _whoomphed_ and turned green. He heard Hermione's voice cry, " _Rule Britannia!_ "

A moment later, she stepped out into the room.

With a big grin on her face, she cried, " _Harry!_ " And, basically, charged the twenty feet from the floo hearth to where he stood, tackling him to the floor.

" _Oof!_ " he cried.

Before he even had a chance to say anything, she mashed her lips to his and proceeded to snog him, right on the floor, just in from the doorway.

A good thirty seconds later, she finally pulled back and sat on his hips.

"Hi, Hermione," he said.

She grinned and calmly replied, "Hi, Harry."

He asked, "Do you know that the reason I was in the room was because I was on my way to floo to your place?"

She grinned and replied, "Of course not. But, 'like minds' and all that."

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"I missed you, of course," she replied. "And, why were you about to floo to my place?"

"Because _I_ missed _you_ ," he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to Sirius's place?"

"Yes. But, I thought you'd like to come along."

"See?" she declared. "Same thoughts, again. That's why I've come here, first."

"Well," he said. "We're not going anywhere if you don't hop off me, first."

She smirked and said, "I think it's a little early to go to Sirius's place yet." Then she gave a little grind and said, "How about we go up to the master suite and christen the _real_ master bed."

Hew grinned back and asked, "You're sure? Have you been a good girl?"

She giggled and said, "Yes. But I want to be a _baaaad_ girl."

As he laughed, she hopped up and offered him a hand to help him to his feet.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

An hour later, freshly washed again, the two teens headed back to the welcoming parlour and flooed to Sirius's place.

Stepping out, they were a bare moment before someone they didn't know stuck their head in the door.

Both teens immediately drew their wands and aimed back.

The head, what appeared to be that of a young man, gave a short 'yelp' of shock and pulled their head back out.

" _Remus!_ " they heard someone yell. It sounded like it could have been the voice of the person who'd just stuck their head in. The voice had an odd inflection to it, like it was foreign. And someone had hurried away.

Both teens moved to different sides of the doorway and Harry, on the non-hinged side, quickly stuck his head out before immediately yanking it back in again. When there was no spell fire he stuck his head out to have a better look.

Before the two could think what to do next, there was a hurried clatter of running feet on the stairs in the hallway, coming down.

Harry quickly brought his wand back up and aimed at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as he saw someone he began to cast. "Stupe― _what_?"

It was Remus who'd rounded the bottom of the steps.

He was looking back in shock. " _Harry?_ "

"Remus!" said Harry, with a voice of urgency. "There's someone in the house!"

Remus relaxed and chuckled. "There's a _few_ 'someone's, Harry."

That's when Hermione stepped next to Harry and looked out, just as Harry stepped out, confused. She smiled and said, "Hello, Professor Lupin!"

Remus looked to her with his customary smile and said, "It's Remus, or Moony, remember?"

Having already lowered his wand, Harry said, "Then, I think Hermione and I scared one of your guests." As Hermione nodded back to Remus.

"Oh!" said Remus. "Yes; that was Patrick. He's one of the guests here, at the moment."

Harry nodded as Remus gestured, "Come on. I'll introduce you. They should be in the kitchen. Like you, apparently, Dorothy loves to cook."

Following Remus, they were led down to the semi-basement, which contained the kitchen. Then he led them in through the door.

Before they even stepped in, they could smell the scent of cooked bacon and eggs. Harry also thought he could smell toast.

"Don't worry, folks," said Remus. "These are friends."

Holding the door open for Harry and Hermione to walk in, they were greeted by three people already in the room.

"Steve, Dot, Pat, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," said Remus. "Harry, Hermione, this is Stephen, Dorothy and Patrick Wilkins."

As greetings were exchanged between the five, Remus said, "Steve and Dot have two others; Sarah and Charlotte. However, they've not come down yet."

"Padfoot not up yet?" asked Harry.

"Nope," grinned Moony. "I should go wake him, though. He'll want to know you're here."

"I urge the use of the Aguamenti charm," Harry grinned. "Then, Glacias."

" _Harry!_ " exclaimed Hermione, scandalised. "That's not nice."

"Aguamenti?" asked Stephen.

"Shoots water out of the end of your wand," grinned Remus. "Glacias then freezes it."

"Ah!" smiled Stephen. " _That_ would get the blood pumping."

Remus gave a nod and said, "I'll go wake him."

"Remus," sighed Harry. "Are you a wizard or not?"

"Ohhh-kay," said Remus, coming to a sudden stop. "I've done something moronic, haven't I? You only use that voice when you think someone's being an idiot."

"Does Sirius have house elves?" he asked right back.

"Yes, of course," replied Remus. Then, he got it. "Oh."

Taking a breath, he firmly called, "Chuckles!"

With a pop a house elf appeared, "Yes, Master Remmy?"

Remus looked down at the elf and said, "Please go wake Sirius and let him know his godson and his betrothed are here."

"Yes, Master Remmy," replied the elf before it popped away again.

Looking back at Harry, he said, "In my defence, I don't normally _have_ house elves available."

"Chuckles?" asked Hermione.

Remus nodded and replied, "Sirius has three, believe it or not. Giggles, Chuckles and Snickers."

Harry gave a snort and said, " _Why_ am I not surprised?"

He grinned and replied, "Because you know what your godfather is like?"

Harry chuckled and gave a nod.

"So," said Dot. "Lord Black - 'call me Sirius' - is as much the comedian as we think he is?"

" _Merlin_ , no!" said Harry, just beating out Remus. "Comedian is too _grand_ the term for Sirius. Pranker, prat, plonker, public embarrassment, _those_ I'll agree to."

" _And_ my magical guardian," added Hermione.

Harry smirked, "A single ray of light within the darkness."

That earned a smile of those present.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sirius was down about ten minutes later.

"Hermione!" he cried, moving to hug Hermione.

Releasing her, he looked at Harry and cried, "The other one!" And glom-hugged him.

"Oh, God!" said Harry, from within Sirius's arms.

"No, no!" said Sirius, moving his godson out to arms reach. "Sirius. Si-ri-us."

That had the Wilkins three snicker.

Harry just sighed and adopted a pained expression.

Sirius chuckled and said, "Everyone been introduced yet?"

Remus said, "Stephen, Dorothy and Patrick have been introduced to Harry and Hermione; no sign of Sarah or Charlotte, yet."

Sirius gave a nod and looked to Dorothy. "Dot. Would you mind?" And flicked a hand towards the stairs.

She gave a nod and said, "Of course." Before then moving to head up the stairs.

Once Dorothy left, Sirius plonked himself at the kitchen table and gestured for Harry and Hermione to also sit. "So. What news?"

Harry replied, "Did you know that Riddle has been declared by experts in the DoM as gone for good?"

"I'd heard, yes," replied Sirius. "I meant more of a personal nature. What's the news about you?"

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, everything went right, I think, for the end of year exams. I suspect we won't get the results until it's almost time to return to the school, though. I think those years that'll be choosing electives and the like will get theirs first."

Hermione cut in first and glumly replied, "I'm _sure_ I didn't do all that well. I know there were questions I could have done much better at answering."

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius and said, "You say that every year and still always rank as one of the highest scoring students of the year."

"Not this year, though," she sighed.

"We'll see," he smirked.

"And what about you, Pup?" asked Sirius. "With no Dumbledore to worry about regarding any sudden improvement in your results, how do you think you'll do?"

"I think I'll be giving Hermione a run for her money," he grinned. "Oh, don't get me wrong; I don't think I'm going to _beat_ her; but, it'll be nice to be in the top scoring group."

"I'm pretty sure you're going to do it, too," Hermione smiled back. "You studied and worked _really_ hard; even _with_ the Tournament hanging over your head."

"We heard about that," said Patrick - or, Pat, as he inferred he preferred to be called. "Apparently, you handled them in such a way you made the organisers look like idiots."

Harry immediately recognised the accent now. It was Australian. He was sure Hermione recognised it, too.

"I was only able to accomplish that, because they let a non-lawyer write up the contracts and rules," said Harry. "They were _really_ poorly written."

"Sirius showed us," grinned Patrick, as his mother came back in.

"They'll be down in a couple of minutes," she said.

Harry's belief Hermione also recognised the accent was confirmed when she asked, "Australians?"

"Yep," grinned Patrick. "From Perth, Western Australia. The most remote capital city in the world."

"I thought Canberra was the capital," said Hermione.

"The capital of the _country_ , yes," he replied. "Perth's the capital of the _state_. And good on ya, for recognising Canberra to be the capital of the country. Most people outside of Oz seem to think it's Sydney.

"As a matter of fact, Sydney's _never_ been the capital. Before Canberra it was Melbourne. Parliament met in Victoria's Government House while Victoria's state Parliament moved to the Exhibition Centre until the new National Parliament House was planned and built in what became known as Canberra. Back then, though, it was nothing more than a settlement of farms and horse breeding stations; not even a proper town.

"That was all decided by the time the results of the national vote to create the country, Australia, was held in 1901. Before then we were, effectively, just a set of States and a remote part of the Commonwealth of Britain."

Frowning, Hermione asked, "But, what about Botany Bay?"

"Just a colony," smiled Patrick. "Never a capital."

Within ten minutes of being sent for two girls, one a few years older than the other, came down and into the kitchen. Both cast curious looks at Harry and Hermione, before finding seats.

It was the youngest of the two that had Harry's 'Have we met before?' mental antennae twitching. She looked so familiar, but then... not.

The youngest, in an accent just confirmed to be Australian, asked, "Good morning. What's for breakfast, Mum?"

"Good morning, you two. Bacon and eggs on toast," replied Dot.

Harry perked up and asked, "Want a hand?"

"No, it's fine; I've got it," replied Dot.

Harry gave a sigh of disappointment.

Sirius grinned and said to Dot, "Harry's a bit of an amateur cook, who―"

" _Chef!_ " Harry declared, cutting in.

Sirius gave him a nod and said, "A bit of an amateur _chef_ , who does amazing things with food."

Dot gave Harry an appraising look before she said, "Then, I'd love to see what you can come up with, some time. For now, you're Sirius's guests."

Harry immediately thought, 'And you're not?'

Hermione asked him, "Didn't you cook, this morning?"

"No," he grumped. "That mini, spatula-wielding, joy-killing _Nazi_ wouldn't let me in my own kitchen."

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Nazi?" asked Stephen, sipping from a mug of coffee.

"Harry's personal house elf," replied Hermione, still giggling. "He - Dobby, that is - and Harry have this sort of... odd... relationship."

Sirius gave a snort and quietly said, " _That_ 's putting it mildly."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once those who had just started eating breakfast had finished while the others engaged in small talk, Sirius gave a nod and said, "Excellent. Time for me to do the proper introductions."

When everyone looked to him he stood and said, "I'll start with Harry and Hermione first. I introduce to you Lord Harrison James Potter, wizard, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He is considered One of the Seven; that is, the _head_ of one of the seven most important families in magical Britain.

"Sitting next to him is Hermione Jean Granger, his betrothed and witch, Lady Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and magical ward of yours truly, which makes her a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Next, Stephen Maxwell Wilkins, non-magical. Then Dorothy Anne Wilkins, his wife, non-magical. Next, Patrick Allen Wilkins, their son and oldest child, non-magical. And Sarah Lee Wilkins, their daughter and middle child, non-magical."

Harry now had the family, less one, of the five names Remus had him add to the wards at Pottermore the previous day, though he'd already figured that out earlier. Sirius had just confirmed it.

"Which brings us to why they're here. Finally, Charlotte 'Charlie' Claire Wilkins, their youngest and adopted, witch. However, CeeCee... as she prefers to be called... was actually born... Corina Cephei Malfoy to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Venus Malfoy née Black, on the tenth of August, 1982."

Both Harry and Hermione sat staring at the girl in shock.

Harry finally blurted, " _Bloody Hell!_ "

Remus snickered.

Charlotte/Corina blushed a little and looked to her empty plate.

"Sorry," said Harry. "I apologise."

"Harry," said Hermione. "With Lucius and Draco―"

"That's why I went to Perth and contacted the Wilkinses, Hermione," said Sirius, smoothly interjecting. "CeeCee is, by primogenitor, the lawful inheritor of the Malfoy fortune."

Harry suddenly sat up straight and asked, "Do cousins Narcissa and Andromeda know?"

"Andi does," he immediately replied. "Within about two minutes of Ted going home after I _finally_ gave him permission to tell her of CeeCee's existence, she was out of the floo here and demanding to meet her."

Harry grinned and said, "She scared the crap out of you, didn't she."

"Damn right, she did," he grinned back.

That had Sirius and Harry chuckling at one another.

Hermione gave a slight huff of mild irritation and said, "I don't know why you two think that lovely lady is a threat. She's nice."

Both looked back at her as if she'd suddenly turned into an alien.

" _Really_!" she huffed.

"I thought she was nice, too," offered CeeCee.

Harry asked, "Did she head straight for you while silently casting charms and what not?"

"Umm... Yes?" she replied.

"Did she then demand to drag you off somewhere private and give you a full magical physical?" he asked.

"Nooo..." she replied.

"Then, you got off lightly," he declared.

He looked back to Sirius and asked, "What have you told the Wilkinses about the political situation here?"

"Quite a bit," he replied.

"And, of what it means if... no, _when_... her bloodline becomes known?" Harry pressed.

"Also, quite a bit," replied Sirius.

Harry sat back and thought for a moment.

He was broken out of those thoughts when Stephen said, "Sirius has brought us up-to-date on what's been happening of late, here in Britain. Especially, regarding this... Voddlemort character."

" _Vold_ emort," Hermione softly, almost unconsciously, muttered. No one but Harry, sitting right next to her, heard.

Harry thought more and asked Sirius, "Can I give my view and opinion?"

Sirius let his eyes sweep the Wilkinses before he gave a nod.

"Mmm," said Harry. "First. The one known as Voldemort... the Dark Lord... whatever - whose true birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, by the way - is definitely dead. He definitely died the same night Lucy and Drake died. The Unspeakables made sure of that.

"However, his followers - with the exception of Lucy, Draco, Peter Pettigrew and Walden MacNair - are still alive. The only ones that won't cause problems are those in Azkaban; the LeStranges, Crouch Junior, Dolohov, Rookwood, et al.

"Of those still out and about, the troublesome ones will be Parkinson, Nott, Mulciber and Yaxley. They're the ones who're going to have to be the most closely watched. Once they accept Riddle is truly dead, they're going to act up, I'm sure. Parkinson and Nott, especially, are going to make a play to become the new leader of the Death Eaters. Once that leader is established, they're probably going to want to go back to their old ways.

"Now, Malfoy... Lucy... was the established leader of those mongrels until his fall from grace when I brought everything to light at the First Task. Since then, I've no doubt he was trying to find ways to get back to that leading position. So, there'll have been plenty of in-fighting. There'll be plenty of in-fighting again, once they accept Riddle's dead.

"So, we've... you, Sirius... have time to get things prepared. You can get way ahead of this, before the dark become a problem again. But, it's going to need you to act fast and decisively.

"Charl- Corin- _CeeCee_?" he asked, looking to the girl; who smiled and nodded back. "CeeCee... is the rightful inheritor of the Malfoy fortune. But, that also means the contents of Lucy's Will needs to be known before plans can be made to challenge it, if necessary; which it probably will require.

"If you hold off making the existence of CeeCee public until the day of the Will reading, then no moves will have been made by the dark to block her challenge. However, her existence will _have_ to become known if you challenge the Will."

Turning to look at her, he firmly said, "And, I _do_ hope you do challenge that Will. The more gold kept out of the hands of the Dark, the better."

Looking back at Sirius, he continued. "Your main problem is cousin Narcissa. As CeeCee's birth mother, she automatically has claim to her. To counter that, you need to get Ted to prepare counter-claims to any claim Narcissa has to become the guardian of her. I suggest you start with child abandonment.

"Her counter to your counter will be it was _Lucy_ who abandoned CeeCee. And that he did it against her, Narcissa's, desire and wishes.

"So. Sirius. I think you're going to need to invoke _paterfamilias_ on Narcissa and claim magical guardianship of CeeCee before Narcissa, or anyone else of the Dark - if it's in Lucy's Will - can take it for themselves. I think, because of the now defunct Betrothal Agreement between Pansy Parkinson and Draco, Parkinson will try to use that to muscle in a claim; if not for her, then the fortune."

Sirius smirked back and said, "Very _goood_ , Harry. I've got Ted working on that, as we speak. Now, what's next?"

Harry thought and muttered, "Protecting CeeCee from political and legal shenanigans..."

He looked to the Wilkinses, as a whole, before turning back to Sirius. "How much have you told these good folk about the relationship between myself, Hermione, Daphne and Fleur? And, why it exists?"

"Not much," replied Sirius. "That's private House business of the House of Potter."

Harry nodded and said, "And what about the pressure that could be brought to bear, regarding bloodlines, with CeeCee now being the only Heir of the Magical House of Malfoy?"

Sirius looked surprised and then quietly muttered, " _Shhhit!_ "

" _Sirius_!" muttered a scandalised Hermione.

Sirius just flicked her a look and Hermione blushed and looked away. "Sorry," she muttered.

Harry gave a nod and said, "So, I take it you've not explained that?"

"No," he quietly said.

"They need to know. How about I ask Daphne to come over? Her, being here, might alleviate any concerns before they have a chance to become an issue."

"This sounds important," said Stephen. "I think we should know, yes?"

Surprised, Sirius glanced to the Wilkinses before he looked back at Harry and said, "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," said Harry. "She knows the password for the floo and is keyed into the wards?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Rising, Harry said, "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

After he left, Stephen demanded, " _What_ is he talking about?"

"The bloodlines of the recognised Houses of wizarding Britain," replied Sirius. "And to what lengths our society goes to protect them."

"And, how does this apply to Charlie?" he demanded.

"CeeCee, as of a few days ago and as I explained, became the Head of the Magical House of Malfoy. Her... biological mother... Narcissa, has now become Dowager Malfoy and not the rightful Head of House. That's because CeeCee is of the Malfoy bloodline, while Narcissa is not.

"As CeeCee is now the _only_ true Malfoy, moves will be made within the higher echelons of our society to bring pressure to bear for her to continue the Malfoy line. This is normal for wizarding society. And that includes wizarding society in Australia - I had Ted check."

Harry came almost running in a moment later and asked, "Sirius. Can I ask for Samuel to come over, as well? As a father who was in this sort-of same predicament―"

"Good idea," said Sirius. "He, too, is already keyed into the wards. Ask him to come over, would you, Pup?"

Harry gave a nod and said, "Will do!" Before hurrying out of the room again.

"Who's Samuel?" asked Dorothy.

"Umm―" said Sirius.

"The father of Daphne," said Hermione. "He's a Lord of a Noble and Ancient House. That puts him one step down from Sirius and Harry.

"However, the important thing here is... he's the father of two witches; no sons."

"And I'm the father of _one_ witch," nodded Stephen. "But, I do not consider that to be a predicament."

"It's not," said Hermione. "However, CeeCee having no brother's of blood... With _Draco_ dead that now puts the onus on CeeCee to continue the line... _biologically_."

Stephen, finally understanding, began to lose his temper. "I will not allow my daughter to... to―"

Sirius cut in and said, "That's what we need to put in place to stop from happening. The ' _how_ ' is why Harry's gone to contact Daphne and her father.

"And, I'm sorry I didn't think of it, myself. Harry, however, has this ability where he sees many steps ahead and picks out problems that are likely to arise ahead of time. And knows what steps to take to block it from happening."

Dorothy was shaking and quickly moved to hug her youngest. CeeCee, it appeared, had _some_ idea of what they were talking about, but not a lot; Patrick and Sarah, however, did. Both were also shocked.

Harry came in a few seconds later and said, "We're going to quickly run out of room, in here. The Greengrasses are in the formal dining room. Adeline demanded to come, too; and they've brought Astoria with them.

Sirius gave a nod and started to rise. "Let's head up to the formal dining room, folks."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once everyone headed upstairs to the ground floor, introductions were again made.

Sirius looked to Harry and said, "This started with you, Pup. How about you introduce who Daphne is to you."

Harry gave Sirius a look and snarked, "Oh, gee; thanks, Padfoot."

With a sigh he turned to the Wilkinses. "As you are already aware, Hermione is my betrothed. She is a muggleborn; what I believe Australian magicals call a nomag-born, yes?"

CeeCee replied, "Yes. It's what everyone, back home, thinks _I_ am."

Harry gave her a nod and smiled, "Thank you, CeeCee." Then he said, "This is the part where you're going to freak out a little. I ask that you please don't do that, until the 'why' can be explained to you."

When the Wilkinses nodded back he indicated Daphne and said, "This is, formally, Heiress Presumptive Daphne Ophelia Greengrass of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. She is Lord Samuel's and Lady Adeline's oldest.

"Through agreement between the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, she is also my concubine."

The Wilkinses all looked back in stunned shock.

Continuing, he explained, "We entered into this agreement to protect both Daphne and the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass from external pressure brought to bear on Samuel for him to enter Daphne into a Concubine Bond Agreement with... unsavoury... elements of magical society.

"These are the same elements that will, once CeeCee's existence and true ancestry becomes known, be brought to bear on _her_ magical guardian... and _you_."

Daphne, stepped forward and said, "Mister Wilkins."

When Stephen, who looked to be on the verge of exploding in anger, looked to her she explained, "Concubinage is _not_ frowned upon in our society, as I'm led to believe it is in your world. It has to do with protecting the bloodlines from disappearing.

"With Harry's... help... I'll be able to continue the line of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass. That is a big thing. When it comes time for me to bear children, any child I birth will carry the name Greengrass and the oldest male will inherit the Lordship of Greengrass from my father, in due course."

Hermione added, "As Harry's betrothed, once we marry, I will become the Lady Potter. I will bear the children that will carry on the name of Potter. As concubine, Daphne is unable to do that. Even if she births the first child between us, they will be unable to inherit. In that way, the line of Potter is also protected."

"The important issue, though, is the Concubine Bond Agreement," said Harry, before he turned to Samuel. "Samuel; do I have your permission to speak to them about what is written in the agreement?"

Samuel smiled back and began to reach into his robes. "I'll do you one better. Do I have _your_ permission to show them the actual written agreement? I brought it with me."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yes. It'll make things a lot easier for them to understand. Thank you."

Samuel handed the document off to Stephen and said, "Thankfully, Ted Tonks is not one for flowery legalese. This is the agreement between our two houses. Please, read it and ask your questions. I'm sure you'll have many."

Stephen glared back for a few moments as his wife came to stand behind him and read over his shoulder.

As they did, Harry smiled to CeeCee and said, "Please trust me. It's nowhere near as bad as you're probably thinking. Your parents will be able to assure you of that in few minutes, once they've finished reading."

CeeCee gave a worried smile back and nodded.

Watching the adult Wilkinses, it was easy to see when they got to the important parts. Both gave sighs and slight shoulder slumps of relief.

After they finished it, Stephen calmly handed it back and said, "It's all about protection."

"Yes," Samuel immediately returned.

"It's to protect your daughter and give her time to find someone else, if she preferred it."

"Yes," nodded Samuel. "However, apparently, she's made her choice."

When eyes turned to her, Daphne smiled and said, "With Hermione's already-given permission, plus Harry's, I've decided to progress the agreement to a contract. Harry will father the next Greengrass Heir; and probably a couple more after that. However, that will not be for quite some time."

When the Wilkinses' eyes turned to Hermione, she smiled and nodded back.

"You're a nomag-born," said Stephen. "How did you get roped into this? How did your _parents_ agree to this?"

"Because, it's been explained to them over time," she replied. "They had what you, apparently, likely don't have; time to absorb the information and understand the 'what', 'why' and 'how'."

"Your... betrothal," said Dorothy. "Is it like this?"

"Similar escape clauses, yes," replied Hermione. "Believe it or not; it was my _parents_ who started the ball rolling with Harry and Sirius. Apparently, Mum listened to what I've been telling her over the past four years about the wizarding world and took the idea to Sirius and Harry.

"Again, her idea was promoted as a way of protecting me from harm within the wizarding world. That Harry and I loved each other... was, as far as she was concerned, just icing on the cake."

Harry said, "I can see, now, that she somewhat manipulated me into it. She had Wendell, Hermione's father, convinced it was the right thing to do. And then Wendell played on how I'd do anything to protect Hermione from harm, if it was within my power."

"But, you'd have still done it anyway, right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," he replied. "Because Sirius was right when he said that at my level, betrothal contracts were considered mandatory."

"Then, no harm, no foul," she said.

Harry gave a snort of amusement.

"How does one of these protect my daughter?" pressed Stephen, trying to get things back on, what he considered, track.

Samuel was first to respond. "Any young witch already entered into a relationship agreement is automatically 'hands off' to everyone else. If young Corina is already―"

"CeeCee," CeeCee interrupted.

"CeeCee," said Samuel, giving her a nod. "If young CeeCee is already in an agreement, no one else is allowed to interfere. Plus, what's written in the agreement is also confidential information; and no one else, other than those involved, can legally demand to know what it contains.

"As such, as far as anyone else is concerned, such an agreement could be unbreakable; with severe magical penalties on anyone who tries. No one is going to want to 'test' that by trying to interfere.

"You were only able to read the one between myself and Lord Potter, because we both gave you permission to read it. Without both of us giving that permission, you'd not have been able to. The magic of the contract would have prevented you."

That had Harry wondering how it was that Jean-Paul was able to read it. He suspected the French Unspeakables played a role in that.

"As for the specifics," continued Samuel, "CeeCee's magical guardian is the one who would enter into the contract _on her behalf_. I'm sorry to say, but it's important; you, being non-magical, have no magical say in it... even though muggle law in Australia recognises you and Dorothy as her guardians."

"I don't like the idea that some boy will be able to―" he tried, but couldn't finish.

"That's where the young man needs to be carefully selected," sighed Sirius. "I'd have immediately recommended Harry, but, he really can't."

"Neville could," said Hermione.

"Yes," nodded Sirius. "However, he already has Miss Abbott in betrothal and Heiress Bones in concubinage."

"Justin," Harry suddenly said.

"Alright," said Stephen, "Who _are_ these people. I don't know any of them."

Hermione replied, "'Neville' is Neville Francis Longbottom, Heir Apparent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom; 'Miss Abbott' is Hannah Abbott of the Ancient House of Abbott and 'Heiress Bones' is Susan Bones of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones. Susan is the niece and magical ward of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones."

"And Justin is, effectively, Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley, Head of the Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley," Harry smoothly added. "He's, as you would understand it, nomag-born. However, in the muggle world he's also Lord Justin Finch-Fletchley, Viscount of Lonsdale, Heir Primary of the Earl of Bedford, his father, and Heir Secondary of the Duke of Kendal, his paternal grandfather. That means he's of royal blood and related, through his paternal grandfather, to Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second. Queen of... in your case... Australia."

That had the Wilkinses stunned silent again. It was a while before one of them, Sarah in this case, softly muttered, "Wow!"

"Indeed," nodded Harry. "Now, Justin's a good kid. He has a strong sense of ' _Noblesse Oblige_ '; that is, the responsibility of the nobles to care for the common folk. That is reflected in how he was sorted into Hufflepuff in Hogwarts, our premier magical school. Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal and hard-working.

"Before he found out he was a wizard he was due to go to Eton, as his father and his grandfather did before him. It also goes a long way to his character that there were very few people in Hogwarts who knew that Justin is of royal blood until very recently. He kept it secret for almost four _years_.

"Now, the Potter-Longbottom Alliance - that's the alliance which I and Neville's father currently lead and of which the House of Greengrass is a member - recently aided young Justin... and, through him, his father and grandfather... in being recognised as the Head of the newly created Noble and Magical House of Finch-Fletchley. When he is of-age once he turns seventeen, Justin will ascend to take his rightful seat in our magical parliament, known as the Wizengamot. His magical guardian until recently was his school Head of House, Professor Pomona Sprout. That recently changed to our current Headmistress, Headmistress Lady Griselda Marchbanks. As well as magical guardianship for him she sits as his Proxy upon the Wizengamot. Sirius, Samuel and I already sit our own seats there.

"As for Justin himself, with the support of his father and grandfather, moves are already being made to protect him through a Betrothal Agreement. I... cannot tell you who that is with - not until it's finalised - but it's with the daughter of one of our Ancient Houses. However, his muggle... nomag... family have also been educated in these matters and are supportive.

"He's a good kid. Fifteen years old and a true gentleman. If we can convince his relatives to allow him to enter into a concubinage arrangement with CeeCee, he'll protect her with everything he has and is. Because he's also a member of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, the alliance can and will also support and protect her with the full weight of the law and the powers we wield.

"Anyway," he sighed. "I'm now rambling. Any questions we can answer for you, here and now?"

Sirius gave a snort of amusement and said, "I think we need to let them think all that through."

"Sirius?" asked Harry. "When's the Will reading for dear old Lucy?"

"Tomorrow," replied Sirius. "10.00am"

Harry winced. "Shhhyte!"

Harry sat there, slouched back and with his eyes closed and had thoughts flying through his mind. He didn't even hear some of the questions being asked by the Wilkinses. Others answered them.

Finally, he opened them and gave a grunt.

Clearly, others were waiting for him.

He turned his attention to Sirius. "Lord Black. The Potter-Longbottom Alliance offers the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black aid in this matter. Will you accept?"

"We will," Sirius instantly replied.

With a slight nod, Harry turned to Samuel. "Lord Greengrass; how quickly do you think we can get the Ancient Houses of the Alliance together for an emergency meeting?"

A little surprised, Samuel was still quick to think it through. "That would depend on where you'd want to get them to meet, Lord Potter."

"Pottermore," replied Harry. "It won't take me long to adjust the wards and there's a great deal more room there than here. Can we get them together for... say... 1.00pm today?"

Surprised, Samuel said, "That would be pushing it. If they're home and not otherwise planning on being somewhere else... I'd say it's doable. Oh; except for the Delacours. As a Venerable House they're a French version of a Noble and Ancient House."

Harry gave a nod back and turned to Hermione. "I think Stephen and Dorothy would like to at least speak to the parents of a muggleborn to get their take on these sort of things. Do you know what your parents are up to, today?"

"Just a day at home, Harry," she replied. "I think they'd _love_ to visit Pottermore again."

Stephen piped up and said, "If they're nomags like us, I think Dorothy and I would appreciate that."

Hermione said, "They are. They're dental surgeons in the muggle world. We live in Wimbledon."

Harry nodded, "Good. Now, let's see if we can get some notes sent out via HEED."

"HEED?" asked Sirius.

"House Elf Express Delivery," said Hermione. "Harry's suggesting notes be taken to the other senior members of the Alliance via house elf. Instant delivery."

Samuel looked surprised, "I wonder why none of _us_ thought of that."

Harry called, "Dobby."

When the little elf popped in, Harry said, "Dobs; I need parchment, quills and ink. Do you mind getting some for me?"

"Not at all, Master Harry," said Dobby, before he popped away again. He was back moments later and the required writing material was on the dining room table.

"Thank you. Now, I have another job for you," he said. "We're having an emergency meeting of the senior Houses of the Alliance at Pottermore. We're planning for people to show up shortly before 1.00pm. Can you alert Jeeves and the others, so they can prepare?"

"Of course, Master Harry," said Dobby, popping away again.

Looking to the Wilkinses he said, "Folks, I'm going to need CeeCee's true full name, if you don't mind. It 's for the wards on Pottermore."

"Corina Cephei Malfoy," said Sirius, before he spelt it.

"Thank you," said Harry, ripping the sheet with the written name off, folding it and sticking it in his pocket. "As soon as I get back I'll add it to the wards."

Patrick, who'd been quiet for most of this, finally had enough and said, "You've still not explained how this... concubine agreement... protects my little sister."

Samuel looked over, thought a moment, and replied, "It's simple. Anyone under one of these sort of agreements is automatically protected from being forced into another. Further, they fall under the protection of the senior of the two Houses involved. With Finch-Fletchley being an existing Noble House, she would fall under the protection of that House.

"By entering CeeCee into an agreement of this form her mother... or whoever else _may_ be given magical guardianship of her at a later date... cannot then place her under one of _their_ choosing. One that will not be as... pleasant... for CeeCee.

"Young Justin is a gentleman. He will not take advantage of your sister. The same could _not_ be said for whomever the magical guardian, if not Sirius, would choose.

"Then, a few years from now, one or the other will enact the escape clauses in the agreement that will free them from it. If nothing else, it can remain in effect until CeeCee turns seventeen. At that time, she will no longer require a magical guardian under our laws; and will be free to seek her own choice of relationship with whomever she desires.

"As odd as it sounds, this concept of using a concubinage agreement - with, for example, young Justin - is all about giving CeeCee free choice. It's all about stopping someone, who does not wish your sister the best, making life changing decisions about her."

"We should have stayed in Perth," grumped Stephen.

"Wouldn't have worked," said Harry. "If, as I suspect, someone tries to claim the line of Malfoy has ended once the Will is read, the goblins will immediately inform them it has not.

"Once that happens, there'd be a major hunt for the missing Malfoy heir. There'll be those who'll be looking to grab her for nefarious purposes; those who'll try to find her to simply inform her of her inheritance, you can include the goblins in that; and those who will want her to simply disappear, so they can make their own play for the Malfoy fortune.

"My first idea was for Sirius to simply seize the fortune under paterfamilias laws; as, by right of simply claiming Narcissa a daughter of the House of Black, he can also claim the entirety of the fortune. However, I realised that wouldn't work when I realised the goblins will announce a living Malfoy heir."

Sirius groaned, sighed and said, "He's right. They will."

"Why would they do that?" demanded Stephen.

Sirius replied, "Because the Gringotts account manager of the Malfoy estate will not want to lose control of it to the account manager of the _Black_ estate; which he would, if no Malfoy heir was known.

"It's also why the Malfoy account manager did not destroy CeeCee's lifestone the bank holds, even though Lucius demanded it be so. They knew they would need it to find the missing Malfoy heir, CeeCee, if both Lucius and Draco died before another Malfoy heir was born; again, as has happened."

Samuel added, "Once it's known a Malfoy heir lives, it would only be a matter of time before she'd be found. No one has looked for her before now - except Sirius - because no else knew she even existed. That's known as security through obscurity. However, the Will reading would negate the obscurity. By presenting her at the Will reading, Sirius and you maintain some level of control over what happens."

Meanwhile, Harry was quick to write a 'form' letter to the other senior members of the alliance. Once he was done, he used the Gemino charm to copy it out a further seven times.

Then he added the address block to the top of each for each of the senior Houses, bar Potter and Greengrass. And added a postscript to the one for Longbottom.

Once done, he looked up and asked, "Lord Greengrass?" And gestured to the notes.

Samuel was quick to pick one up and read through it.

When he was done, he gave a nod and said, "Sufficient urgency and importance to convey the message, without giving away any information that's sensitive.

"However, I notice you included one for Delacour."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes. I'm going to try calling someone I think will be able to help getting them there on time; _if_ he's both listening and willing to help."

When Samuel looked confused, Harry grinned back, stood and moved away from the table a little.

Centring himself and his thoughts, he raised his off-hand forearm and firmly, pleadingly, called, " _Fawkes!_ "

A few of the magicals, including Hermione, gave a gasp of surprise.

When nothing happened for a few seconds he was about to sigh in disappointment when Fawkes flamed into the room, in flight, above the table.

As there were quite a few exclamations of shock, including from the Wilkinses, Fawkes circled the room, singing a joyous tune.

He made two laps before he flew down and perched on Harry's arm. Harry was quite surprised by how light he felt; expecting about four to five pounds of weight, at least, instead of the half a pound he felt.

"Hiya, Fawkes," he said, as Hermione was explaining who Fawkes was.

Once the bird had settled, Harry explained to him what he was asking the phoenix to do.

"Can you do that for us, Fawkes?" he asked.

Fawkes gave a short couple of head bobs back. Wondering what to do with the immortal bird while he wrote, Harry had the decision taken out of his hands by the bird himself. Fawkes took off from his arm and gently glided over to land on CeeCee's shoulder.

CeeCee, sat perfectly still in not a little fear but quite a bit of shock as Fawkes settled down. Once he was settled he bent his head forward, turned to look at CeeCee's face and softly warbled something.

CeeCee lost her fear and had an expression of awe and surprise as she and Fawkes stared at one another.

"Hunh!" said Harry, before he shook his own surprise clear and quickly moved to write an amendment to the note he'd be sending Jean-Paul Delacour.

"Harry," said Hermione. " _How_ did you manage to call Fawkes?"

"You _saw_ how, Hermione," he distractedly replied, checking over his note.

Once it was done, he looked to Fawkes, grinned and asked, "Alright, Fawkes. If you wouldn't mind?" And held the note aloft.

Fawkes let forth a trill of affirmative, launched off CeeCee's shoulder, flew across, snatched the note out of Harry's hand with his beak and immediately flamed away.

"Bloody Hell, Pup!" exclaimed Sirius. "That was... That was damned _cool_!"

"Fawkes is delivering a message to Jean-Paul," he explained. "In the note I also asked him to call Fawkes when he and his were ready to be phoenix-flamed to Pottermore just before 1.00pm - 2.00pm, their time. That is, of course, if he can come.

"Now for the rest of these notes," he continued. Firmly, he called, "Dobby, Betsy, Willy, Pinty, Tally and... Raggy!"

When all six elves popped in, he handed them one note each and gave them the identity of who to deliver them to. As each took 'their' note, they popped away again. Raggy, as expected, went to Justin.

"Sirius," he looked to his godfather. "Can I borrow your three to deliver the last three messages?"

Sirius gave a nod and called, "Giggles, Chuckles and Snickers!"

The three Black elves each received a note and to whom to deliver them before popping away.

"Right," said Harry. "The call to assemble has been sent out. Now, we just need to wait for replies."

Stephen asked, "Young man, _why_ are you doing this? You barely even _know_ us."

He tried to explain, "Hermione thinks I have this 'saving people thing'―"

"You _do_ ," she immediately cut in.

"... and, when I see a problem that means someone's in trouble, I try to help," he completed. "This is a problem that has an urgent need to be solved. As it specifically applies to an innocent young lady - in this case, CeeCee - my inner Gryffindor comes out and I just have to fix it."

Sirius added, "Harry has a knight in shining armour complex. When he acts, he tends to save lives."

Looking to Harry he grinned and asked, "How many lives have you saved before now, Pup?"

"Directly?" asked Harry. "Ummm... not sure; but, I saved Hermione from that troll in October 1991, Ginny Weasley from possession by a malignant spirit in June 1993, Sirius from the dementors, twice, in June last year and Fleur Delacour from drowning in February this year. But, to be fair, Sirius saved me, Hermione, Ron Weasley and Potions Master Severus Snape from being attacked by a werewolf less than an hour before the first time I saved Sirius."

Hermione added, "All the staff and students of Hogwarts in June 1993, too, Harry. That basilisk, once Riddle became mortal again, would have likely been released into the public areas of the school. It likely would have killed almost all of them... us."

"That was a side-effect, Hermione," he said. "Not directly. And he might _not_ have done that. As such, I didn't count it."

"Bloody Hell," said Stephen. "I can now see why people, here, are deferring to you."

"It's also because I'm, like Sirius, the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House, one of the seven most powerful families in wizarding Britain," he replied. " _And_ , because I co-Head what's probably the most powerful political alliance in the country; the same alliance I've just called to assemble to help."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	66. An Emergency Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry **SUPER BOWL!** folks. I was a **SUPER BOWL!** bit distracted and forgot **SUPER BOWL!** to post this **SUPER BOWL!** yesterday._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Six - An Emergency Meeting**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After getting things finalised before the meeting at Pottermore, Harry sent Hermione back to her parents to ask them to attend the meeting. He believed it was the right thing to do, to have the Wilkinses talk to her parents; muggle parents of a muggleborn to nomag parents of a supposedly nomag-born.

She was happy and excited to go. He was just glad it was a Sunday and her parents would be home and not at work.

It wasn't too long before messages began arriving back. First, unsurprisingly, was Frank; he'd be coming with Alice, Neville, Hannah and Susan. The girls were staying for the day at Longbottom Hall. Next, was Amelia; who mentioned Susan was at Longbottom Hall and expected to see her there. Then the rest started coming in. Harry was happy to see Miles Ogden would also be attending, along with his wife, Hedda.

He was, however, unhappy to see that Augustus MacMillan would be coming. He'd forgotten than Ernie was also a 'single' Heir and feared moves to put forward his name as the concubine holder for CeeCee would be made. He immediately mentioned those fears to Samuel.

Samuel quietly replied, "If it happens, we'll deal with it. But, let's not count our hippogriffs before they're hatched."

When Hermione didn't return after half an hour, he suspected she'd be waiting to come to Pottermore with her parents.

The surprise was the return of Fawkes, who came bearing a note back from Jean-Paul. The Delacour four would all be coming as, apparently, Fawkes was happy to bring them all.

Even more surprising was, as soon as Fawkes dropped the note pretty much into Harry's lap, he flew over and landed on CeeCee's shoulder again. Then the two stared at each other. CeeCee even giggled at one point.

Harry, thinking he knew what was going on, looked to Sirius and gave a little head-tilt in CeeCee's direction before cocking an eyebrow.

Sirius looked a little confused for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock and he quickly spun to stare at the unusual pair. When he looked back to Harry, Harry gave a slight nod and shrugged.

Harry turned to look at the pair and called, "Fawkes?"

When both he and CeeCee turned to look at him, Harry asked, "Fawkes, have you bonded with CeeCee?"

The resultant trill of joyous refrain, together with slightly opened wings, was all the answer Harry needed.

Harry sighed and said, "Fawkes, you _can't_! CeeCee lives in the _muggle_ world."

The resultant short trill back, with the clear sounds of a raspberry added at the end, had CeeCee laugh. She explained, "He said, 'Mind your own business, nestling'. I don't think I should add that last bit."

That had a few of the magicals, who didn't understand the problems that were likely to arise from it, laugh. Harry was one who didn't.

He sighed and quietly said, "Well, _that's_ gonna set the kneazles amongst the snitches."

Dorothy asked, "What does it mean?"

Harry replied, "Fawkes has just become CeeCee's familiar; or, more properly, bonded companion. That means, he'll now go where she goes, except for times when he's out hunting or off doing something else.

"However, as a clearly magical bird, he represents problems with maintaining the Statute of Secrecy. If he's spotted by those non-magicals who are not allowed to be in the know―"

Fawkes interrupted with a long trill that sounded a little annoyed. CeeCee immediately translated. "He said, 'Across the centuries he's lived since the Statute was implemented, he's never been responsible for a breach. He will not be now'. And it sounded like he was annoyed you thought he would be."

Harry flicked his hands up in a 'giving up' gesture and said, "Sorry, Fawkes. I'm just seeing likely avenues where problems may develop."

Short trill. "You're forgiven."

With another sigh, Harry moved to stand and said, "Well; I need to get to Pottermore to set the ward permissions. I'll see you folks there, when you get there."

Samuel added, "And, we'll head home for an early lunch before meeting you there."

Daphne piped up, "Umm... Harry?"

Turning to her as he stood, he asked, "Wanna come with?"

Her smile was all the answer he needed.

She turned to her father, about to ask, when he gently smiled back and said, "Of course, she may. Just... stay out of trouble."

Happily, she gave him a kiss to the cheek before joining Harry.

Looking to the Wilkinses before they left, Harry said, "This short time will give you time to hammer Sirius with questions about us before you come over. I recommend you use it. None of us will be offended." Then walked out to the next room and its floo.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in Pottermore, Harry informed the elves via his major domo, Willy, what was about to descend on Pottermore a little before 1.00pm. Then turned to Daphne.

"You've not had a chance to see it yet, have you?" he asked.

"No," she replied, with an almost imperceptible head shake.

"Then, tour first," he replied, leading her out of the welcoming parlour.

Once done, with her paying very close attention to the bedrooms near the master suite, he led her down to the kitchen.

"I think we need to think about how to set this meeting up, furniture-wise," he said. "I could use your help with that."

As the two sat at the informal breakfast table, with Dobby assisting Pinty got on to making lunch.

Well before the two teens had come up with a workable plan, lunch appeared on the table before them. They ate as they continued to plan. He was now even happier Daphne had asked to join him, as he didn't think he'd have figured it out without her.

They would not be sitting as they normally did for a meeting of the Alliance. They'd quickly figured out that would not work, here. Instead, they'd be going far more informal with chairs brought into the main parlour and, as it was large enough, they'd sit in a somewhat haphazard circle with small tables used as side tables between chairs.

This way, discussion would be more informal. And allow for a better hearing of views. They'd also have snacks and drinks available to anyone who wanted one.

Once they had a plan, Harry called Willy and had him set something up in the room. Pinty, with help from Dobby, prepared _amuse-gueule_ \- titbits of finger food - the guests could nibble on while they talked. Daphne explained the term to him, as he'd not heard it before. He always thought it was _hors d'oeuvres_ , but learned that meant an appetiser between courses of a multi-course meal.

'Hunh! You learn something new every day,' he thought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Hermione turned up with her parents, first. Harry expected that. Then Sirius and Remus brought over the Wilkins five, plus Ted and Andi Tonks. Ted and Andi had been called back over to the Black Townhouse by Sirius before they came. Nymphadora was on-shift with the aurors. Next was the Delacours arriving via Fawkes.

As soon as he dropped them off, Fawkes flew over and landed on CeeCee's shoulder, while Fleur almost ran at Harry before laying a major hug and kisses on him.

 _"'Ello, my 'Arry!_ " she cried.

That had the Wilkinses look at them with varying looks of surprise and confusion.

Hermione also saw it, smiled and said, "Harry saved Fleur's life during the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry looked to Hermione and said, "Hermione-love; can you introduce and explain Fleur to the Wilkinses? I have more guests coming and I don't have time, right now."

She nodded and said, "Of course." Then escorted Fleur, who really didn't want to stop hugging Harry, over to the Wilkinses, taking the other Delacours with her.

Then the rest began to quickly start arriving in a somewhat haphazard order: Miles and Hedda Ogden; Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom with Susan and Hannah; Griselda Marchbanks; Heathcliff, Lydia, Edwin and Tracey Davis; Eugene and Pauline Abbott; and, annoyingly, Augustus, Esther, Cyril and Ernie MacMillan. Amelia Bones stepped out of the floo with Justin Finch-Fletchley and a man Harry thought he recognised from when Justin claimed his seat in the Wizengamot.

Quickly checking names off a list in a small notebook with a muggle pen he carried, Harry said, "Right. That's everyone. If we can move this into the parlour we can explain what the emergency and importance of this meeting is."

As they walked into the next room, the parlour, Amelia was quick to introduce Justin's father, the man who came with them, to Harry. She'd HEEDed ahead to ask to add the man's name to the wards, which Harry was happy - and relieved - to do.

In the parlour, of the Alliance each person introduced themselves. Then Harry asked Sirius to introduce his 'party'. Sirius used CeeCee's 'muggle' name. That was planned in advance.

"Alright," sighed Harry. Standing from his chair and moving forward a bit. "Here's the situation, which is why you've all suddenly been called to an emergency meeting. For this, I have offered the aid of the Alliance to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I know that was rather... presumptuous... of me. However, I believe you'll support me doing so, once you learn of why.

Indicating CeeCee, he said, "Sirius introduced you to young Charlie, here. However, that is not her birth name; she was adopted with no one, at the time, knowing her true name. Through reasons I believe I'll let Ted explain, which is one of the reasons why he's here, we now know CeeCee's true birth name to be Corina Cephei Malfoy. She is―"

That was as far as he got before the room exploded in noise of shocked exclamations, both of anger and disbelief.

Harry stood there for a moment and unconsciously mimicked Amelia Bones, when he folded his wand arm across his chest and used his offhand to massage the bridge of his nose.

Fawkes started trilling a refrain of music meant to soothe. But, it appeared it only soothed those of the Wilkinses and Justin's father, who were sitting both sides and together.

Finally, Harry had had enough and said so. "ENOUGH!" he shouted.

That had those few still yelling, quiet down.

Giving them quelling glares he turned to Justin's father and the Wilkinses.

In a clear voice, heard by all, he said, "My Lord Earl of Bedford, Wilkins family; you have my sincere apology that, while guests in my home, you have been subjected to such unseemly, uncultured behaviour by witches and wizards who are _supposed to be_ of high wizarding society in this fair land. I _trust_ you shall not be subjected to it again."

When he turned back it was to see quite a few sheepish faces, but also a couple of angry ones. However, none of them verbally arced up again.

"Now," he said, "As I was saying... CeeCee's true birth name is Corina Cephei Malfoy. She is the biological daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Law-Wizard Ted Tonks assures me he has proof of that claim and will make it available shortly."

Ted gave a firm nod and smiled.

"Of course, as you are no doubt aware, this makes her the rightful Heir... Heir _ess..._ by primogenitor of the Magical House of Malfoy and its estates. CeeCee is muggle-raised... or, as they call it in Australia where she was raised... nomag-raised. Until a few days ago, she had no idea of her true heritage. Again, Ted will explain why.

"I have called this emergency meeting of the alliance, with Lord Black's blessing, to provide her succour. No doubt many of you will have already figured out why.

"The Will reading of Lucius Malfoy occurs at 10.00am tomorrow morning. At that time, CeeCee's existence will become public knowledge. I am... concerned... she will then immediately be in danger from the darker elements of our society. The vultures hoping to pick over what they believe to be the carcass of the Malfoy estate will not be happy once she comes forward.

"A House, though not of the Alliance, is in peril. We can provide aid. What say you?"

Harry was surprised that Augustus MacMillan was the first to speak.

"First, Lord Potter, you ask us to support you in elevating a muggleborn to his... rightful... place on the Wizengamot," he near-scowled. "Now you bring us the Heiress of a House considered dark and ask us to provide aid, yet again. _When_ is it going to stop?"

Harry gave a nod to show he understood where MacMillan was coming from. Then he replied, "To the first point; because the law, the very Charter of the Wizengamot, said it must be so. To refuse was to go against the very Charter by which our society formed _as_ a society. We, the Noble Houses, were _obligated_ to see it through.

"To the second point; CeeCee is a twelve year old young lady and nomag-raised. How could you consider her Dark? Though born of Malfoy blood I invite you to take a closer look at what's now sitting on her shoulder. Fawkes, against even my urging, has decided to bond with her. I sincerely believe Fawkes is now her bonded companion; which opens up a whole can of different problems that'll need to be addressed later. With CeeCee as the only Malfoy by blood left, how can you say the Magical House of Malfoy is still of the Dark? The paradigm has shifted."

MacMillan frowned in thought before he then said, "A valid point. _Two_ valid points."

Harry nodded and said, "How about we hear from Law-wizard Tonks as to how this came to pass, so we have a better understanding of how to help her?

"Oh, yes!" he suddenly exclaimed and chuckled. "As husband of Andromeda, CeeCee's aunt on her biological mother's side, he's also her uncle."

When no one objected, Harry returned to his seat as Ted stood.

Ted explained what led to him beginning the search for her and some of the information they found. He also explained how he received the final proof and then apologised - again, apparently - to CeeCee for the slight injury to her nose that gave them the blood to originally confirm through the goblins she was who they believed her to be.

He also told everyone about the blood test which confirmed it. And said they'd be going into the bank early to do the test again; this time, live and in-person as required under goblin law.

Then Sirius, being serious for a change, stood and explained the main problem: someone trying to enter her into a magically binding and enforced marriage or concubine contract, utterly against her or her adopted family's wishes. And protecting her against any effort to either strip her of the estate or just flat out killing her.

Once the problem was explained, Harry knew he had their support. He could see it on their faces.

"Alright," he said. "So the Wilkinses fully understand the problem..." he turned to Justin and asked, "Justin; for the purposes of informing the Wilkinses of what we consider the problem, do you mind sharing with us how many betrothal or concubinage contracts or agreements you have received since your House was established a few weeks ago? Please note: You don't _have_ to if you don't _want_ to. This sort of information is considered House business and not for anyone else to know who aren't specifically involved, unless you want them to be."

Justin gave a slight frown before he turned to look at his father. His father gave a slight shrug before Justin turned to Marchbanks. "Headmistress Lady Marchbanks? I'll allow it."

Marchbanks gave a nod back and said, "Between Heir Finch-Fletchley's Hogwarts Head of House, Pomona Sprout, and I, as his magical guardian and proxy on the Wizengamot, he has received well over a dozen. Quite a few of them were laced with illegal compulsion charms and the like."

Bones cut in and added, "Which my office are currently investigating and seeing the perpetrators charged, for those that were illegally charmed."

Harry looked to his second male friend and said, "Thank you, Justin. I believe the Wilkinses will find that both a little shocking and informative."

Both Stephen and Dorothy were looking a little ill. Stephen said, "Yes, thank you, errr... my Lord."

"Justin," Justin immediately corrected with a smile.

Stephen could only nod back with a rather weak smile of his own.

Harry turned back to the room and suggested, "How about we take a break to let the Wilkinses think about that for a while... and us a chance to try and think of ways to help them... while we stretch our legs a little. Ten minutes?"

People started to rise from their chairs and began talking to those near them, or others they wanted to catch up with.

He had just received a hug from Gabrielle, with Astoria right behind and awaiting hers, when the elder Lord Finch-Fletchley approached.

"Sir," Harry said, offering his hand. "How can I be of assistance?"

The man smiled and shook Harry's hand before he leaned forward and, with a small smile, quietly asked, "When are you going to ask?"

Harry froze for a bare fraction of a section before he asked, "Sir?"

The smile widened and the man, the Earl of Bedford and Heir Apparent to the Dukedom of Kendal, just as quietly asked, "When are you going to ask if Justin can provide a... more direct... assistance?"

Harry gave a quiet sigh and just as quietly replied, "I won't. I will _not_ put you or Justin on the spot like that. It wouldn't be right."

"But, you do not deny it is a possible outcome," the man said.

"No," he replied. "Justin is the sort of young man I can trust to do the right thing and be a proper gentleman regarding her. He would _never_ take advantage of her... that way. You have raised a fine son, Sir."

"What were you thinking?" he pressed. "Betrothal or concubinage?"

"Because she needs to continue the family name, the latter," replied Harry, "With escape clauses for both out the _whazoo_ and back. Talk to Samuel and inform him I give my permission for you to read the concubinage agreement between Daphne and me. He has it on him at the moment. You'll see what I mean. Oh; and Ted Tonks wrote it, if you wish to seek legal clarification of any of the points."

"An excellent idea, Lord Potter," he said, giving Harry a nod of equals as he began to withdraw.

Harry was having none of that and gave a slightly deeper one back, "A pleasure speaking with you, Lord Finch-Fletchley."

As the Earl headed for Samuel, Astoria stepped forward and demanded her aborted hug.

As she got in close, she whispered into his ear. "I hear tell you've made Daph _very_ happy... and very satisfied."

Surprised at the girl's forwardness, as he pulled back he said, "I'm _sure_ I have no idea what you mean."

She just smirked and said, " _Suuure_ you don't."

"Well," he grinned. "We'll leave it at that, shall we?"

She giggled and hugged him again, before suddenly backing off and hurrying away.

Harry was over talking to Frank and apologising for not giving him a heads-up first, when Sirius approached and asked, "Harry? Mind if we delay even further?"

When Harry turned a querying expression on him, he elaborated. "The Wilkinses, Hermione's parents, the Finch-Fletchleys, Ted and Andi Tonks and I need to borrow your office for a bit."

A little surprised, Harry replied, "Go for it. I'll let everyone else know of the delay as soon as you are all out of the room."

Once Sirius withdrew, Frank asked, "The three muggle families, right?"

"Right," said Harry. "I daresay the Finch-Fletchleys and the Grangers will be explaining things a bit better for the Wilkinses. Besides he and Andi being bio-family, Ted will provide legal counsel."

"Bio-family?" asked Frank.

"Sorry. Muggle expression. It's short-form for biological family; that is, family of the blood. It's often used when referring to someone biologically related to someone who's been adopted and vice versa."

Understanding, Frank said, "Ah!"

When it was time to resit, Harry stood on a conjured set of steps and said, "Sorry, folks. But, the Wilkinses... together with Sirius, Ted and Andi Tonks... have excused themselves for a little while. They've been joined by the Finch-Fletchleys and the Grangers in my office. I daresay the Wilkinses wanted to hear the views of other muggles and muggle-raised on this particular issue.

"I suggest we use this time for a frank and open discussion of the alliance, for those who didn't want to speak in front of the Wilkinses. Any objections?"

When there was none, he gave a nod and said, "Then let us return to the meeting."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The discussion, while they waited, was a relief to Harry. He wanted to hear the real thoughts of those in the alliance. As he said, he wanted the thoughts of those who didn't want to say anything in front of non-alliance members, especially the Wilkinses. And they didn't disappoint.

There were none who were against helping CeeCee, because they could all see the likely result if they didn't. As Amelia said, 'The poor girl would be trapped into a betrothal or concubine agreement by her birth mother, Narcissa, before she could even _blink_.' However, Heathcliff Davis raised the point that Sirius could toss Narcissa out of the family as _paterfamilias_ , but keep CeeCee.

Ogden said, "Sorry. That _should_ work, but there'd be no telling what the Wizengamot would do if the Dark Houses united and paid enough bribes to the right people. The Wizengamot might still vote to hand the poor girl to Madam Malfoy; or, rather, _Dowager_ Malfoy now. There may even be enough _Light_ families that would vote that way, too; thinking Lord Black was trying to finagle the Malfoy estate for himself."

Eugene Abbott gave an annoyed shake of his head and said, "The only way out for her, I think, is for her to be in an established betrothal or concubine contract before steps can be made by Madam... sorry, _Dowager_ Malfoy to get her hands on her."

Marchbanks, who usually only deigned to speak when actually called upon at these meetings, said, "I believe Eugene's correct. It's the safest course for her. However, it will need to be an agreement that contains a significant number of escape clauses." She then looked to Harry.

Harry sighed and said, "I will not discuss what is written in the betrothal and concubinage agreements for Hermione, Daphne, Fleur and me. However, I'll say that there are some certain types of escape clauses within them. I'll also inform you both were written by Ted Tonks. And, if you'll note, he's one of the people currently in with the group in my office, as we speak."

"So this might be resolved, even now," said MacMillan.

"Possibly," said Harry. "I'd even consider it unlikely. There are two important points to consider: CeeCee's parents... adopted parents... are muggles; and they really have no ties to wizarding Britain. As far as they're concerned, they could simply sign over the inheritance to Sirius as _paterfamilias_ for House Black, or Narcissa Malfoy, and just _walk away_."

"That won't work," said Ogden.

" _We_ know that," said Amelia. "That's because we have a much greater understanding of the issues. However, _they_ don't. They're being asked to believe an entire system of society that is completely foreign to them. And, on top of that, that we're not working against them for the best interests of their daughter. And, on top of even that, that entering her into a betrothal or concubine arrangement is to actually _protect_ their daughter, not turn her into a... brood mare or sex slave."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When those who had gone into the office returned, Stephen said, "Folks; I... _We_... thank you for the information you've given m- us and the help you're offering.

"For the past... hour'ish? I've... _We've_ \- Dorothy, Patrick, Sarah, Charlie and me - have been brought even more up to date with information about how to protect Charlie... CeeCee. But, at this time, we really don't know what to do. Personally, I'm now wishing Ted had never found us. But, at the same time, I also realise someone would have, eventually.

"For now, though, my family and I need to talk about this between us. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," said Harry. "You _should_ talk to one another about it."

Stephen hesitated a moment before he looked to Harry more directly and said, "Thank you, for spotting a potential problem and coming to our aid. It is very much appreciated. Thank you, all."

"You're very welcome," he replied as everyone else said similar words.

Just as they were apparently about to leave, Harry called to CeeCee, "CeeCee!"

When she turned to look to him, still with Fawkes on her shoulder, he asked, "Would you ask Fawkes to return to take the Delacours back to France when they're ready to leave?"

She turned to Fawkes for a few moments, while Fawkes trilled out some reply, before turning back to Harry. "He said to give him a call. He'll come. But, he's also not a cab service in future."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you, Fawkes; I understand."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With the Wilkinses leaving, many of the other families left soon afterwards. Each asking to let them know if any of the others heard about what the Wilkinses had decided to do.

Finally, Amelia Bones left with the Finch-Fletchleys and was also escorted out by the Ogdens. The only ones soon left were the Longbottoms, the Delacours, the Grangers, Susan and Hannah.

When the Grangers left, Hermione reluctantly went with them. Then the Longbottoms, with Hannah and Susan, took their leave; leaving just the Delacours.

For most of the time, Fleur cuddled into Harry's lap and didn't seem to want to leave.

Finally, Jean-Paul sighed and said, "Time to leave, Little Flower."

Fleur gave a deep pout but, after giving Harry a long kiss, finally hopped off his lap.

Then Jean-Paul called for Fawkes, who arrived a few moments later, and the Delacours flamed away. That just left Harry.

As it was getting on to dinner time he headed for the kitchen, only to find Pinty already hard at work. With a sigh, he headed for the library. Maybe he should finally make a start on reading the Potter Grimoire.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, the Monday morning, Harry was up and ready for anything by 8.00am. As far as his body was concerned, he was still on 'Hogwarts time'.

The early hour allowed him a leisurely breakfast - which he was again 'not allowed' to cook - while reading the _Daily Prophet_. As the first Monday of the month, he also received his Gringotts general bank statement; and was skimming through that on the side.

All he was really concerned about in the statement was if any unauthorised withdrawals were made and he wasn't losing money hand over fist from his investments. He wasn't. If anything, he made a decent profit; a little bit more than above market average.

He also pulled out the previous two months' statements, as he'd not properly made time to go through them back then.

It was while he skimmed down the columns of figures in the previous statements, comparing movements of liquid assets, that he came across where the girls had spent money in Malkin's and elsewhere the day they took Fleur shopping. He gave a low whistle at the total figures, but was quite pleased. It meant they were comfortable spending 'their' money, rather than 'his' money. Or, it at least meant either Fleur or Daphne had finally convinced Hermione of that.

With breakfast finished, he set his dirty dishes and cutlery aside, where they vanished from a few moments later, dashed into his office and brought back parchment, quills and ink. Then he set-to with the bank statements to list down anything of importance he wanted to speak with the goblins about. He could then use that as an excuse to be in the bank later that morning, if necessary.

As he was working, he heard the floo activate and the muted cry of 'Rule Britannia'. He'd just figured out who it was when her voice came more clearly through to the informal dining room.

A few moments later, she walked in.

"Harry," she said, clearly pleased to see him.

"Hello, Daphne," he smiled back. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what brought you over to see me?"

After she kissed him on the cheek, she pulled out a chair, kitty-corner to him and sat. "You're planning on going to be in the Alley when Malfoy's Will is read, if not in the Will reading itself. I plan on going in with you."

Surprised, he looked back and asked, "How did you―?" Aborting what he was going to say he gave his head a little shake and gave a short snort of self-deprecating humour. "Slytherin. Of course. It was silly of me not to realise that you'd have figured that out before I opened my mouth."

She just smirked back.

It wasn't until then he realised she was dressed in elegant 'mourning' black.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At five minutes to ten, with Daphne on his off-arm and dressed in black mourning robes himself, Harry walked into Gringotts in Diagon Alley. Because of who he was, he immediately went to the reserved teller for those of Noble Houses. No one was ahead of him.

"Good morning, Teller," he said to the goblin, offering his key.

Without a word, the goblin checked the key over before passing it back. "How may Gringotts be of service, this morning?"

"I believe a Will reading is to take place at 10.00am - the Malfoy Will," he replied. "Is it a closed or open reading?"

The goblin checked something and replied. "Closed. My apologies; you are not on the list of those allowed to attend, Lord Potter."

"That's fine," he nodded. "May I be informed of who _has_ been invited?"

"No," the goblin replied.

Harry carefully slid a short stack of five galleons onto the counter and quietly asked, "Are you aware of if the Will has been challenged by one Corina Cephei Malfoy?" Then immediately gave a nod to the stack and said, "You should be careful about leaving gold just lying about like that, Teller."

Quickly sliding the galleons over to his side of the counter and directly into his own pockets, the teller firmly said back, "Yes and agreed," Once done, he glared back, "If that will be all, wizard; please step away."

"Thank you, Teller," said Harry. With a slight head bob he did just that.

Walking away, Harry leaned into Daphne and said, "I think we need to find somewhere close to the entrance of the bank and keep an eye out for any trouble that may arise as people step out." He'd changed his mind about visiting his own account manager.

Daphne immediately returned, "Fortescue's will be best." And indicated the ice creamery just up a couple shops back towards the Leaky Cauldron and on the opposite side of the alley to the bank. It offered the best view from a position sitting at an outside table.

"Good idea," he smiled, leading the way over.

Harry wasn't interested in any ice cream and neither was Daphne. So he bought them both tea and scones with a side of strawberry jam and cream.

Then they waited. He estimated it would be at least a half hour and somewhere just shy of an hour.

Once they had their orders, Harry threw up a weak audible and visual muffling privacy charm. It was just enough to make Harry not stand out so much.

Then he looked to Daphne and asked, "If you're not breaking House confidence by answering, what was your father's take on the situation with CeeCee?"

Daphne was a few moments before she replied, "Father is... concerned. He... agrees that it would be preferred that the estate be kept out of the hands of the Dark, of course. However, he sees the risk to Miss... to CeeCee as significant."

"Mmm," he muttered.

"However, he's supportive of your idea to see the girl concubined to Justin. He, too, sees it as the obvious choice. He's just worried that either her or Justin's father will... _baulk_ at the idea."

"My concerns, as well," he nodded. "I'm worried that Stephen will try to deny the risk and take his family back to Perth to attempt to hide. A decision that would ultimately fail."

"Father believes the same," she said. Then asked, "How do you believe this would affect the negotiations for a Betrothal Agreement between Finch-Fletchley and Tracey?"

Harry smirked back and said, "If such is happening, of course." Adopting a more serious face, he replied, "Unknown. It might even mean that the Betrothal Agreement might not be so necessary, after all."

With barely a cocked eyebrow back, she replied, "Yes. Tracey does not know what she thinks of that. I do not believe I am betraying her confidence by stating she was feeling quite ambivalent to the idea of being betrothed to Justin.

"In confidence, however, I'll let you know she feels somewhat attracted to Blaise Zabini."

"I figured," he replied. "However, from the body language of both, he does not seem so enamoured of her."

"No," she sighed. "And, from the lack of behaviour towards _any_ females in the school, I'm starting to fall into the camp of those who believe him to be a homosexual."

He grinned and said, "He exhibits the same, as you put it, lack of behaviour towards the boys, too."

"Quite," she quietly muttered, taking a sip of her tea.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A little over twenty minutes later, both Caracticus Nott and Cassius Parkinson, stormed out of the bank. They'd only gone so far when Parkinson, who was behind Nott at the time, reached out and grabbed the older Nott by the elbow, bringing the man to a halt. A few words were quietly said from Parkinson when both men moved off to the side and under a shop window awning.

Moments later, an obvious masking and privacy field went up around them. It was stronger than the one Harry threw up.

Harry, watching, quietly said, "Shit."

"They're up to something," said Daphne, who'd also seen them both.

"Yeah," he muttered.

Thinking it through, he said, "Give me a few moments."

Without waiting for a response, he quickly stepped into the shop and out of sight before sending off two messenger Patronuses. Then quickly returned to his seat.

Daphne asked, "What did you do?"

"Sent a Patronus off warning Sirius, as I expect him to be inside; and a second one to Madam Bones, letting her know trouble was likely brewing in the Alley."

Nodding, she said, "Wise, I believe."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Inside the bank in one of the conference rooms, the Will reading had concluded with Ted immediately filing a petition for the reading to be overturned due to the rightful Head and Lady of the Magical House of Malfoy being denied her rightful inheritance. That near-instantly had those who were due to receive bequeathments jump up, shouting in angry denial.

On Sirius's nod, Ted stepped out of the room and brought CeeCee and her muggle family in, explained who they were and presented the recently acquired anew Gringotts-approved evidence she was the rightful Lady of the House through primogenitor.

The Malfoy Account Keeper had immediately said, "Ah! The missing Malfoy Heir." He turned his beady eyes on CeeCee and said, "Well met, Heiress Malfoy."

CeeCee didn't know what to do so just gave a slow nod back and softly said, "Thank you."

That had quite a few, clearly believing they were going to be picking the Malfoy carcass clean, again shout in angry denial.

Narcissa had sat there in shock, staring at CeeCee in both hope and fear. She would not, _could not_ , take her eyes off her.

After Parkinson and Nott stormed out of the room, most of the rest quietened back down again. One who made no noise, but just sat watching and writing things down was a clerk out of the Minister's Office, taking notes. Others were Olaf Goyle, Vincent Crabbe Senior and a few others of little import. Any others who had been named beneficiaries in the Will were either in Azkaban, such as Bellatrix LeStrange, or dead, such as Draco.

They'd only just recovered a somewhat angry peace, due mainly to the Gringotts guards stepping forward and gesturing with razor sharp halberds, when Harry's first Patronus entered.

In it's ethereal voice that sounded like Harry's, it said, " _Stay in the bank. Trouble brews outside. Possible ambush. I've summoned the aurors to deal with it._ "

Sirius quietly muttered, "Ssshyte."

Immediately looking to Sirius, Stephen asked, "What was _that_?" He hadn't seen the Patronus, but did hear the message.

"A messenger Patronus from Harry," replied Sirius. "I'd say Parkinson and Nott have stupidly tried to set up an ambush from concealment outside the bank. Best we stay in here for a while."

Stephen muttered, "You weren't kidding when―"

"No," he firmly replied.

Unnoticed by the others, CeeCee had hesitantly approached Narcissa and quietly asked, "Missus Malfoy?" She stopped a few feet shy of the woman.

Narcissa looked to the girl, who could only be her daughter, and just as quietly replied, "It's Mad- no, _Dowager_ Malfoy now." She hesitated herself for a moment before she carefully asked, "Corina?"

CeeCee replied, "I'm told that was my birth name, yes. The goblins confirmed it. My adopted name is Charlotte. Mum calls me Charlie, but I prefer CeeCee."

Narcissa smiled as her eyes began to water. Carefully standing, she asked, "May I... hug you?"

CeeCee thought about it for all of about two seconds before she stepped forward the last few feet and slipped her arms around the taller woman's waist; as Narcissa raised her own to come around CeeCee's upper arms and around her back.

Within a moment, CeeCee had her head turned sideways and pressed into Narcissa's upper chest while Narcissa's own head bent forward to rest sideways on the crown of CeeCee's head. Both witches, younger and older, then let their tears flow.

Turning to see the last movement of it, Sirius had a mild shot of panic before he saw the expression on Narcissa's face. He immediately felt a profound sense of relief. This was not the expression and actions of a woman who would see her daughter killed or abused. Those tears were real.

"CeeCee?" her father called halfway between demand and ask.

Surprisingly, both witches looked back. "Yes?/Yes, Dad?" Then both pulled back and looked confused at the other.

That had everyone confused before Sirius understood and snickered.

" _I_ get it," he said. " _CeeCee_ is Corina, or Charlotte's, nickname. And _Cissy_ is Narcissa's nickname. With the quick Australian accent, they sound the same."

Seeing the Wilkinses were quite wary, while Ted was handling the documentation with the goblins Sirius made the introductions. He started with Stephen first.

"Stephen, Dot, Pat, Sarah," he said, before indicating Narcissa. "This is Narcissa Malfoy, now Dowager Malfoy. She is, if you haven't already guessed, CeeCee's biological mother.

"Cissy; this is Stephen, Dorothy, Patrick and Sarah Wilkins. They are the family who, at first, fostered CeeCee after she was found abandoned; before then―"

" _Abandoned?_ " Narcissa cried out in shock, interrupting. "Lucius told me―"

"We'll discuss it later, Cissy," Sirius firmly interrupted right back. "Here and now is not the place." And gave a pointed look to the others in the room.

After a quick glance of her own in the direction of the others," Narcissa firmed up, gave a nod back and said, "Of course, My Lord."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Out in the Alley, Harry and Daphne had been keeping an eye on Nott and Parkinson, where they quietly waited under the same shop awning.

About a minute after he sent the Patronus message to Bones, a good half-dozen to a dozen aurors walked up from both ends of the Alley. Bones was with them and she made a beeline for Harry and Daphne.

Once she was close enough, Harry gave a nod of his head towards the shop next door to Madam Malkin's and said, "Parkinson and Nott are trying to remain inconspicuous under the window. From their actions, they're clearly lying in wait for Sirius and the others. That's where they went as soon as they came out of the bank, quite angry."

Bones looked for herself before she gave a flick of her hand to one of the aurors - Dawlish. "Go have a chat with them. That should be enough to send them on their way."

Dawlish gave a nod and said, "Ma'am." And made his way over, leading who appeared to be his partner.

It was obvious the 'dastardly duo' had seen the increased number of aurors and were not happy about it.

When she turned back, Harry said, "I know I could have waited until they actually tried something, but―"

"But you weren't prepared to put the Wilkinses at risk," she finished. "I wouldn't have been happy with you, if you did."

Within thirty seconds of Dawlish and his partner sidling-up to Parkinson and Nott, both 'ex' Death Eaters angrily stormed off up the alley towards the Leaky, past where Harry and Daphne were sitting with Bones standing nearby and also watching.

Dawlish was more leisurely following behind with a wide grin on his face. Just before he passed Fortescue's he turned to walk over to the two teens and Bones. "That, I must say, was enjoyable."

Bones, watching the duo still walk away, smirked and said, "It's always pleasant to hear my people enjoy their work."

Harry raised his wand and cast another messenger Patronus towards the bank. "Just letting them know the probable ambush has been dealt with."

She gave a nod and asked, "So, what brings you to the alley on a Monday morning?"

"A hunch," he replied. "We first tried to get in on the reading. However, the goblins told us it was a closed reading, so we came out here to watch and wait."

"Knowing what has likely happened within the bank," she said. " _I_ should have thought of a possible ambush."

"No reason to," he shrugged. "It's actually quite the moronic thing to do, when you think about it. Look at all the witnesses that would have seen them do it."

"Mmm," she muttered.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry's second Patronus to Sirius popped in and said, " _The aurors have dealt with the possible ambush. It's now safe to leave._ "

"Uh-huh," said Sirius. He then turned to those not of the family - the Ministry representatives and the few others - and said, "Alright, folks. The reading's over and this is now House business. Thank you for coming, but I have to insist you now leave."

Though the Ministry representative appeared annoyed at that, they all quietly rose and left. That left Sirius, Ted, Narcissa and the Wilkinses in the room.

Once they'd gone and the door was closed again, he turned to Narcissa and said, "You don't know how pleased I am to discover you're not immediately disagreeable to CeeCee and her family being here."

"She's my daughter," said Narcissa. "Why would I be?"

"We'll discuss that later," he returned. "For now..." Turning to Ted, who was still going over bank parchmentwork, he asked, "Ted, how much longer will you be?"

"Almost done," replied Ted. "I just need CeeCee to come over here to sign some documents. Then I need you and Narcissa to sign them and others."

Once the signing of documents was done - with CeeCee, unused to signing with a blood quill, rubbing the back of her hand at the end of it - Ted said, "That's it, for now."

The goblin sitting on the other side of the desk nodded and said, "Indeed." He then turned to look at CeeCee and said, "Heiress Malfoy; I and Gringotts stand ready to aid you in your finances from this time forth. Please, do not hesitate to contact me on any matter in which I may assist."

CeeCee looked back and quietly said, "Thank you."

Now ready, Sirius and Ted escorted them out of the room and back to the main lobby of the bank. Just before he walked out the doors taking the lead, he drew his wand and took a guard position ahead.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Still watching the doors of the bank, Harry was the first to spot Sirius walk out, followed by the Wilkinses, Ted and Narcissa all together.

"They're out," he quietly said, starting to rise.

With Daphne and Bones right behind him, he almost casually walked out into the middle of the alley and waited. Sirius clearly spotted them within a couple of paces off the bottom steps of the bank.

He didn't notice, however, the couple of aurors who took up flanking positions walking down the sides of the alley, parallel and matching the pace.

"Hey, Padfoot," said Harry, once Sirius was in normal conversation volume range.

"Thanks for that, Harry," said Sirius. "Who was it?"

"Parkinson and Nott," he replied. "They were loitering in front of the window of the shop next to Malkin's."

With a quick glance at the spot, Sirius gave a grunt of acknowledgement as they now all headed to the Leaky. "They weren't happy to hear the Will was overturned due to CeeCee, as primogenitor Head of the House, not being mentioned in it. They were due to receive half a million galleons, each."

"Ouch!" muttered Harry. After a quick glance to Narcissa, he quietly muttered, "How's Dowager Malfoy?"

"Coping," he replied. "She... apparently... is not as obstructionist to this as we feared she may be. I'll let you know more once I get to talk to her for a fair bit more, back at the Kennel."

"Fair enough," nodded Harry, just as they entered the rear door of the Leaky. He was still looking for Nott or Parkinson or anyone else who might have been there to cause mischief.

If there were, though, the half dozen aurors who walked in first might have been enough for them to change their minds. Nothing happened.

As they entered the taproom, Harry said, "Daphne and I are going back to Pottermore. Call on me if you need me."

"Will do, Pup," said Sirius. "And... thank you for the warning and dealing with the threat."

"No worries," he said.

Once those going to the Black Townhouse were gone, that included Narcissa, Harry and Daphne returned to Pottermore.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As soon as the two teens were back at Pottermore a few moments later, Daphne launched herself at Harry and snogged him. When she pulled back, she demanded, "Now. Take me to the Master Suite!"

Harry grinned back and asked, "What brought this on?"

She smirked, "If I need a reason, it's because of the way you handled yourself like a Slytherin, back there. You thought about how to handle the situation with no harm to yourself. You didn't charge in and get yourself injured. That deserves a reward."

Still grinning, he took her by the hand and started to leave the room. " _Always_ happy to oblige."

An hour later and they were both lying naked in the master bed. Both, with the slight endorphic feeling of completed physical exertion, just relaxing. Daphne was again curled into his side as he laid on his back, almost purring as Harry let his fingers wander up and down her back.

"That was nice," she sighed.

"Happy to please," he returned.

"Can you be nice again?" she asked.

He grinned and rolled towards her.

A half hour later, after showers for the both of them, she said, "I've already told father I intend to move in here, permanently, well before the end of the holidays."

"Oh?" he asked. "And what did he say to that?"

She grinned and said, "Don't be a stranger."

After an enjoyable lunch, she returned to Greengrass Manor.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was, once more, alone in the manor. "I am _not_ going to get used to this," he muttered.

It had only been about an hour since Daphne had left. He'd tried reading some of the Potter Grimoire, but the silence of the manor was, of itself, deafening. He realised he needed noise of some form around him. The wizarding wireless, once he found it, helped some, just not enough.

Though it wasn't anywhere near approaching dinner, Harry decided he'd do some cooking. Dobby was getting more and more annoying about his cooking meals; something he'd have to have some stern words with the elf about. However, Harry _was_ going to cook something. He'd go mad, if he didn't.

Once he was able to source where all the groceries and staples were located, he set-to with a vengeance. He turned out a couple of cakes, trays of scones (superior, in his opinion, to the ones he and Daphne had at Fortescue's), biscuits (cookies) and a couple of different pies. That took a couple hours.

As he was in the kitchen, he made a start on dinner - for one (sigh). And had that cooking while he made a start on cooking his favourite soup; slow-cooked, finely diced potato, sweet potato, carrot, onion, swede, turnip, celery, parsnip and smoked ham; herbs to season. That would slow cook on a low heat overnight and be ready for the next day before lunch.

He only stopped cooking when his dinner was ready. By the time he got that into him and was ready to go back to the kitchen, it was spotless. Dobby had finished everything while he was eating. The only thing still cooking was the soup; and that was sitting off to one side and in a corner of the stove where the banked coals were shoved.

'Damn it,' he thought.

Finally, he realised he had to bite the bullet about his and Dobby's cooking 'battle' and called his loyal little friend. "Dobby."

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"We need to talk."

It was not a pleasant conversation for either of them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	67. Narcissa's Stance and More-Ron

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Seven - Narcissa's Stance and More-Ron**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, knowing Hermione would be up early enough, Harry flooed across to the Doghouse, out back of the Grangers'. From there, he walked up to the house and let himself inside.

Standing just inside the back door, he called. "Hermione! You here and up?"

He heard the running of bare feet on the stairs and had his wand out, just in case.

When she rounded the top of the stairs and stood there with her own wand in hand, she suddenly beamed at him. " _Harry!_ " Then charged down the stairs.

He was barely able to get the back door closed before she practically slammed into him, causing him to crash backwards into the door he'd a bare moment earlier shut.

He'd only just got his mouth open to... well, it didn't matter to him as his brain went into shut-down as she proceeded to snog half the life out of him.

Finally pulling back when air became an issue, she gasped and said, "Missed you!"

Smiling, he returned, "I missed you, too!"

"Not that I mind," she said, "Because I really don't, but what brings you over here?"

He gave a mock pout and replied, "It's lonely in that big old house all on my own."

Leading him up the stairs to the main floor, she asked, "And you want to come and stay here?"

"No," he replied, following. "I made a promise to your father that I would not... do things... with you under his roof. Plus, there's also the issue of Daphne and Fleur, when she gets here.

"No. I'm thinking of going early to the Black Townhouse; rather than waiting a week."

"That... sounds like a good idea," she said. "Honestly, I didn't like the idea of you in that big mansion all on your own except for the house elves. I think I'd go crazy if it was me."

Not even realising he was doing it, he followed her up the next flight of stairs to the first floor. The room 'his' bedroom was on.

"Well," he said, "I wouldn't go crazy... I've had to give Dobby a talk about constantly blocking me from the kitchen. So I'd have spent some time cooking. The problem with that is... I'd only be cooking for myself."

"I'm glad you talked to Dobby about it," she quietly said. "It's obvious to everyone who's watched you in the kitchen that cooking is something you love doing."

Leading him up to the next floor, she asked, "How'd he take it?"

"I was surprised to find, quite well," he replied. "He thought it was great fun, but didn't realise how much I really did enjoy cooking. He's promised he'll back off from now on."

On 'her' floor, Hermione led him into her room and to the bed. Then, surprising Harry, she began to disrobe.

"Err... Hermione?" he asked, finally realising what she was doing and where they were.

"Yes Harry?" she calmly asked, as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, before then moving to undo the top button on the jeans she was wearing.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Getting naked, Harry," she replied. "What did you think I was doing? And, don't you think you're way over dressed?"

"Hermione," he whined. "I promised your father―"

"Think about what you promised him, Harry," she said, sliding her jeans down her legs and slipping them off, one foot at a time.

Down to just her knickers, Hermione stepped forward to Harry and started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing.

"Err―" he tried.

"You promised him a list of ten rules," she said, reaching out and reefing his shirt tails out of his slacks. "Have a look at my bedroom door, Harry."

Glancing at the door while she was pulling his shirt off his body, he saw it was open. "Ummm... yes?"

"It's open, Harry," she said, reaching for his belt, undoing it.

"I can see that," he said. His pants dropped to the floor.

Almost unconsciously he kicked his loafers and pants off, together.

"I carefully read the rules, Harry," she said, kneeling down and pulling his socks off. When she stood, she also had hold of his pants, which she tossed onto a chair in her room that seemed to be there just to have clothes tossed onto it.

"Nothing in the rules state you and I can't... have fun... if the door stays _open_ ," she grinned.

As he thought about the rules, he realised she was right. The rules only stated he couldn't be in a room alone with her with the door _closed_.

"Besides, I've always wanted―"

It was a far as she got before he almost bodily picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. As she squealed in surprise before suddenly laughing, Harry quickly ripped his undies down and stepped out of them.

Jumping onto the bed next to her knees, he was quick to get her knickers off her, too.

"Now," he said. "You were saying something about what you've always wanted?"

With a mischievous grin, she replied, "I've always wanted to... make love... in my own bed."

"Well!" he grinned. "Let's see what we can do to make that a reality, hmm?"

As he moved forward and began nuzzling her neck, she cried out in happiness.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a good two hours in Hermione's bed - she claimed she wanted to make sure her dream was a true reality she could look back upon in happiness - they finally rose and used her ensuite to shower.

Harry thought the thrill of thinking her parents might come back home at any moment - just because of any reason, really - made it a little more enjoyable, risk-wise.

Once they were dressed again and heading downstairs, she said, "Thank you, Harry; for making my little fantasy come true."

"I'd say 'You're welcome', but I enjoyed it too," he replied, following her down. "Instead, I'll say, 'And, thank _you_ '."

Back on the main floor, Harry headed for the kitchen to whip them up something for lunch. She followed him in.

Rooting through the cupboards, he asked, "What were you doing before I showed up?"

"Meditating," she replied. "I think I've finally got my memories all sorted. It took _ages_."

"It does, the first time. Or, so I'm told," he said. "But, you realise it's really not all that important to get them perfect, just organised and protected in a way you can easily recall them?"

"And _when_ have you known me not to do it right, right from the start?" she asked. "A job worth doing is worth doing right."

He grinned back as he brought out the makings for a decent salad with cold cuts.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After lunch, Harry was just going to head over to the Black Townhouse on his own, but Hermione was having none of that.

"You realise I'm on my own here, too, while my parents are at work, right?" she asked.

"Well, I _hope_ so," he grinned. "Otherwise, we might've just given your so-far-unseen-and-unintroduced guests a pretty good show, upstairs."

She grinned back and said, "No, silly. I mean, I'm on my own here, now, and I've decided I'm coming with you. And you also realise, don't you, we never got a chance to see what changes Sirius made to our rooms to make it so Fleur is included, right?"

Surprised, he replied, "Actually, I'd not thought about that. You're right, though."

"Then, let's go," she said, rising from sitting at the dinette.

Betsy had already cleared the plates away. And, based on his knowledge of house elves, she'd have had the dishes done, lickety-split.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Popping out of the floo at the Black Townhouse, something Harry was once again getting a handle on, Hermione called out, "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen!" was yelled back. It sounded like Dorothy.

Not even commenting on the yelling back and forth, as it was what muggles did when they didn't have elves to give short messages back and forth, Hermione led Harry out the door, into the hallway and down to the kitchen. Besides, he'd only a few hours earlier done the same at the Grangers' when calling Hermione.

As she entered first, Hermione said, "Hi!"

Dorothy looked up and replied, "Hello, Hermione." Then she saw Harry step out from behind her, "And hello, Harry."

"Hello," he said back.

Dorothy was the only one in the room. She was doing dishes.

Harry said, "You know Sirius's house elves will do that, right?"

"I know," she replied. "I tend to use the time I do dishes to think things through."

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Hermione.

"No, dear. It's okay."

Harry asked, "Where's Padfoot, Moony and the others?"

"Padf― Oh!" she said, understanding. "Sirius is in his office, I think. He's been in there for a while, speaking with Narcissa. Remus went out for a while a while back. No idea where, though. Stephen's taken the kids out, sightseeing."

Hermione asked, "With everything that's happened, if you don't mind me asking, how're you holding up?"

Dorothy seemed to slump a little and sigh as both her hands came down to rest on the edge of the sink. After a long moment she replied, "It's a work in progress."

"Well, I hope I didn't scare you too much, the other day," said Harry, "When I told you of my fears concerning your daughter."

"Yes," she replied. "However, that does not mean we... my husband and I... do not thank you for alerting us to it. And that... alliance of yours, too. They were wonderful people to us."

"You're welcome," he replied.

She gave a little huff of amusement and said, "I've never met an _Earl_ before."

"That was my first time, too," he grinned. "I know Justin, of course. He's a mate. Good bloke. But I had _no_ idea he was a Viscount, that his father was an Earl or that his grandfather was a Duke, until earlier this year - January. If he outlives his grandfather and father, he'll become His Grace, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Duke of Kendal."

From her body language and the little looks Dorothy was sending Hermione, he thought she might want him to leave so the two could 'girl talk'. He decided to see if he could interrupt his godfather's chat with cousin Narcissa.

"Well," he said, standing. As Hermione began to rise, he said to her, "Stay here, please, Hermione. I need to talk to Sirius about me staying here. I'll only be a few minutes... I hope."

Hermione gave a nod and settled back down again as Harry excused himself and made his way back up the stairs.

Once he left, Dorothy said, "Now. Now that your parents aren't also here, I'd like to talk about what you really think of being betrothed to someone who has two concubines."

Hermione smiled. She'd just figured out what Harry had seen and why he'd left, asking her to remain.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry remembered where to find the office from his visit when Sirius showed him right throughout the house with Daphne and Hermione. As such, he was able to find it pretty quickly.

He knocked on the door and waited.

A bare moment later he heard, "Come in!" It was Sirius's voice.

When he opened the door he found exactly who he thought he'd find. Sirius was sitting behind a desk and Narcissa was sitting in a chair before it.

"Pup!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Hi," he said. "I need to talk to you for a few minutes; when you've got a chance."

"Is it private?" asked his godfather.

"Nope." Harry decided to get right to the point. "Is my room available?"

Surprised at the question, Sirius replied, "Yes, actually. Why?"

"I'm bored sitting at Pottermore on my own," he replied. "I've become so used to having others very close by I'm already going a little stir-crazy."

"And you want to move in here half a week early," said Sirius. "Sure! No problem. When do you want to move?"

"This afternoon, if it's alright," he replied. "I'll have the elves bring my things across before dinner."

"Done," said Sirius. "I admit to being a little worried about you being in that place on your own, too."

"Thanks, Sirius. Hermione expressed the same," he smiled. Looking to Narcissa he smiled and said, "Sorry to have interrupted your meeting, Dowager Malfoy."

"Not at all, Lord Potter," she replied. "And, please, we're cousins. Call me Narcissa."

"Then, it's Harry to you," he smiled back as she gave a nod and small smile of her own.

"I'll leave you to it," he said, withdrawing and closing the door.

He headed upstairs to where he knew his room to be and checked to make sure it was, indeed, unoccupied. Thankfully, it was.

Inside, he also checked Hermione's and Daphne's room to find they, too, were also unoccupied. However, he couldn't find Fleur's.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he called for his loyal house elf. "Dobby."

With barely a pop, the elf appeared. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Because I don't want to be bouncing around Pottermore on my own, I've decided I'll be moving in here for the next few weeks," he explained. "Can you pack my personal effects, clothes and toiletries and bring them here?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied Dobby.

He was back a few minutes later while Harry was checking things, such as the water pressure in the ensuite and the comfort of the bed. It was all good.

Within a few moments, Dobby had everything unpacked and where they should be to his liking.

"Thank you, Dobby," he said. "You've done well. Can you also bring the pot of soup I was cooking over and put it on the stove in the kitchen? Oh; and the food I otherwise cooked... bring it over and put it on the kitchen table, please."

"Yes, Master Harry." And was gone again.

He knew that, after the chat he had to have with the elf, Dobby was not in the best of spirits at the moment. So, he'd focus on thanking the little elf when he did something right and well.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Checking through everything, he also noticed Dobby had collected and brought over the Potter Grimoire. It was the book that was, until then, sitting on his bedside table with a bookmark in it, showing where he was up to.

"Oh, _well done_ , Dobby!" he breathed. He knew the little elf would have heard.

Putting the book back on the bedside table, he checked to make sure everything else was as it should be. Once done, he exited the room, pulling the door closed behind him. And walked back down to the kitchen.

He had no idea why, from his experience, it was that many magical families all congregated in the kitchen or informal dining rooms, but it's what they did. The Weasleys were another example.

Walking back through the kitchen door he realised he had interrupted a private conversation. "Sorry," he said. "I can come back later, if you like."

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "It's fine. We were just having a ladies chat about a few things. There's plenty of time to continue it another day."

"Fair enough," he said, taking a seat next to her. "Sirius has given me permission to move into here in my room. I had Dobby bring my personal effects over and he's already unpacked for me. So, I'll be here for a while."

Indicating where the pot of soup now rested on the corner of the stove, he said, "I also had him bring over the soup I was cooking, so we can enjoy that for first course for dinner."

After both looked and saw it, he continued, "I'll need to write letters to the others to let them know, later. No... actually. I'll do it now. I wouldn't want them going to Pottermore, find the place empty and then worry what happened to me. You can continue your chat with Dot."

"Good idea," she said. "Were you responsible for the cakes and pies that turned up earlier?"

"Oh!" he replied. "Yes. That's the stuff I cooked yesterday."

She indicated the bench and said, "All of it's been moved there. Just... It near frightened us to death when it suddenly turned up."

"Sorry," he sheepishly replied. "I forgot you'd both still be in here."

Standing he said, "I'll be in my room, writing." Then headed back to his room.

Sirius made sure that each bedroom of the then 'Potter three' contained a study desk. He'd have to find where Fleur's room ended up, later; as he didn't want to go looking for it and look in rooms that were already occupied by one or more of the Wilkinses.

After he left, Dorothy grinned at Hermione, leaned onto the table a bit and conspiratorially urged, "So, you were telling me about how uncomfortable he is talking about sex."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry spent the next hour-plus writing to each of their friends. He first wrote a letter to Daphne, letting her know about his early move to the Black Townhouse; as she was the most likely to turn up at Pottermore looking for him.

That letter, he immediately sent off using Dobby. Then wrote to Fleur and set it aside, it would be for Hedwig to deliver.

Next, he wrote to the others; Neville, Hannah, Susan, Tracey and Justin.

A quick check of the time and he realised he had time to write a few more. He wrote to the twins, but kept information to the 'public' information. He made no specific mention of the Wilkinses, or what had happened at the bank.

And, thinking it through, he wrote to Ernie MacMillan. His letter to him was one of a quiet apology for continuing to shut the boy out after his formal apology. And explained it was more to do with a doubt of trust related to the boy's prior behaviour than anything else.

Once done he realised those who had gone out would probably start returning soon, plus Hermione would soon need to head home. He headed up to the owlery in the attic of the townhouse and was unsurprised to find Hedwig waiting for him there.

He smiled to her and gave her three of the letters to deliver - Neville, Hannah and Susan. Once Hedwig was on her way, he asked Sable to deliver the ones to Ernie and Tracey. He then called Raggy and had the elf 'surreptitiously' deliver the one to Justin.

Walking back down to the kitchen he saw it was Hermione, Dorothy, Sarah and CeeCee gathered around the table; which meant the group was back.

"Hi," he said, walking in. All of them looked to him and smiled, returning his greeting.

Looking to Hermione, he asked, "By when do you need to be home?"

"Before six," she immediately replied. "That's when I told Betsy I would be returning."

"Who's Betsy?" asked CeeCee.

"My... or, rather, the Lady of Pottermore's house elf," she replied. "Harry foisted her on me."

" _Foisted?_ " he asked, trying to act offended and failing miserably.

"Alright," she giggled. "He didn't tell me there was a Lady Potter elf-maid before introducing her to me and saying, since I was the Lady Presumptive Potter, Betsy would be my elf."

"Oh, wow!" said CeeCee. "I wish we had an elf."

Harry gave her a funny, curious, look and said, "I doubt, very much, you don't."

"What do ya mean?" she asked.

"You've just become the Head of the Magical House of Malfoy," he explained. "That means, you rightfully own the entire estate. That would include the house elves owned by the Malfoys."

That surprised the three Wilkins ladies.

"I-I... do?" squeaked CeeCee.

"Yes," said Harry. "There's something you need to understand about the Malfoys when comparing that family to others. Families like the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Greengrasses and similar have wealth, but do not flaunt it. Yes, we have big manor homes. But, that's because the home represents the Seat of the House, not the individuals who reside in it.

"Plus, for the most part, the Lords and Ladies, etcetera, who head those Houses tend to also work in normal jobs. For instance, my father was an auror, my mother... I believe... was an Unspeakable, Sirius was a hit wizard, Frank and Alice Longbottom were aurors, Griselda Marchbanks is an educator and is currently the Headmistress of our premier school of magic, Hogwarts, and Samuel Greengrass is an importer of rare magical ingredients.

"The Malfoys, however, were the sort to flaunt their wealth. None of them held a job - a Malfoy would _never_ engage in something so _menial_ as a job. Instead, Lucius Malfoy spent... from what I could gather... his entire time playing at politics, keeping an overview of his various illicit businesses and, when the Dark Lord was running about, trying to prove to one and all that purebloods are the crème of the crop.

"So, from what I understand, Malfoy Manor is one huge message saying 'Look how rich we are'. As an example, they supposedly have specially bred albino peacocks roaming the grounds. Also, from what I understand, Narcissa serves on a number of important committees; such as the Saint Mungo's fund-raising committee, for one."

"Correct on both counts, Lord Potter," said the voice of Narcissa from behind.

Harry turned grinned and said, "Hello, cousin Narcissa."

"Cousin Harrison," she smirked back. "And, he's right," she said to the room. "We _did_ have albino peacocks roaming the grounds and I _do_ serve on the Saint Mungo's fund-raising committee. I hated the first and enjoy the second.

"Those Merlin-bedamned birds made an absolute mess of everything; but, _Lucius_ wanted them as a status symbol. They used to eat my prized roses. One of the first things I did after Lucius died was get rid of them.

"As for the committees, it was my one true enjoyment out of life. Sitting around with nothing otherwise to do was killing me."

"An old muggle proverb, or idiom if you prefer, comes to mind. 'Idle hands are the devil's workshop'," said Harry. "It means, when you have nothing better to do, there exists a tendency to get up to no good."

"That he did," she sighed, moving to take a seat.

Harry, watching her, finally asked, "How're you holding up, Narcissa?"

She gave a sad smile and said, "I am fine, thank you. My marriage to Lucius was one of politics. I never loved him. However, Draco―" And sighed.

"For what it's worth," he said. "I'm sorry. Draco, though I considered him a personal nuisance, was... I believe... somewhat forced to be there that night."

She sadly smiled and said, "Thank you for saying so. I fervently hope you are right. His father's influence upon him was greater than my own."

She sighed and added, "One day I will ask you to relate to me what his involvement was of that night. However, I do not believe I am ready to hear it."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Then, at that time, I shall relate to you in greater detail what happened."

Into the silence a few moments later, CeeCee asked, "Do you think I would have liked him? Draco, I mean."

"That's difficult to say," said Harry. "Living the life you have, I would say no. However, if you had grown up a Malfoy; then it is quite possible, even probable."

Narcissa looked to her with a look of pain and loss for a few moments before she said, "If I had been able to convince Lucius to let me keep you, you would have grown up blind and deaf. You would have also grown up hidden away behind the wards of Malfoy Manor, a lonely child.

"While I cursed Lucius for wanting to get rid of you, it was him leaving you in Australia that allowed the muggle healers to fix what magical healers could not. I just thank the memory of Merlin I forced him to make a magical vow that he'd not cause you any harm, either directly or indirectly. Otherwise, I do not believe you would be here, today; and we'd not be talking to one another."

That answered a question Harry had about why Malfoy chose to 'dump' the infant CeeCee, rather than just outright kill her and vanish the body. He did not voice it, though.

Into the new uncomfortable silence CeeCee looked to Hermione and asked, "What's Hogwarts like?"

Hermione grinned back and replied, "I'll tell you what Hogwarts is like if you then tell me what Dundee is like."

CeeCee grinned and replied, "Deal!"

As Hermione began to explain what Hogwarts was like from the perspective of a muggleborn witch in Gryffindor, people started to relax from what had proven to be an uncomfortableness of talking about Lucius and Draco.

It wasn't long before Narcissa began adding a view from the position of a pureblood witch in Slytherin. Surprising Harry, she even told a little bit about the time she, as a Prefect in seventh year, berated both his father and Sirius for pulling a prank that hurt a couple of first year Slytherins.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I have come to a better understanding of just what sort of person my father truly was. Severus Snape was right to call him a pampered, arrogant bully. However, I also believe he got over that in his last couple of years at Hogwarts. I do not believe my mother would have married him if he hadn't.

"For what it's worth, the House of Potter apologises to the alumni of the House of Slytherin for the harm it's previous Lord, while Heir Apparent, caused to members of the 'green'."

That seemed to surprise Narcissa. She nodded and quietly said, "Well said."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As it was getting on to when her parents would get home, Hermione had to return home before she was anywhere near finished talking about Hogwarts. She did promise to return to talk more about it the next day. And CeeCee was still willing to talk about what Dundee was like.

Harry had escorted her to the floo and they shared a slow kiss before she pulled back and whispered, "I better go before I decide my parents can worry and drag you up to your room."

Then she was gone.

When he returned to the kitchen, he dropped into 'his' chair and sighed.

Dorothy looked at him, smiled and said, "You really do love her, don't you."

"Yes," he replied. "I'm led to believe it is a trait among the Potters for the Potter men to meet their future spouses at a young age. I just didn't realise I actually loved her that way until Wendell, Hermione's father, practically forced me to analyse my feelings. It only took me a few days after that to figure it out the love I felt for her wasn't the love of a brother and sister sort of relationship."

He gave a little snort of self-deprecating amusement and wryly said, "I can be a little dense, when it comes to girls."

Dorothy gave a knowing smile back.

"Well," she said, "Time to get dinner on, unless we want to eat at midnight." She looked to Harry, smiled and said, "Perhaps you'd care to assist?"

Harry perked right up at that.

"Oh, good," said CeeCee. "It means I won't have to."

As Harry rose to round the table and head for the pantry, Harry asked, "You don't enjoy cooking?"

CeeCee replied, "No. I find it boring."

" _Boring!?_ " Harry cried. "Philistine! When the great chef 'Monsewer Potty-air' prepares cuisine; it is nev- _air_ _bor-eeng_."

That had even Narcissa lightly snickering, while the Wilkins ladies laughed or giggled.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sirius finally came out of the office to, as he claimed, investigate why someone was trying to strangle a cat in the kitchen. As Harry was singing at the time, he expressed mocked-offence at the remark.

Sirius smirked and said, "Well, at least we know there's _something_ you're pretty terrible at."

It hadn't taken Dorothy more than ten minutes to understand Harry really did know how to, as she put it, 'use a kitchen'. What started off with Harry helping her, turned into a role reversal with her helping Harry.

Dinner, that night was, of course, delicious.

"Wow," said Patrick, after yet another delicious mouthful. "Can we keep him?"

Grinning, Harry turned to CeeCee and said, "And _that_ , my dear, is why I call it 'cheffing', rather than 'cooking'.

"No side of meat, no potato, no chicken egg, no tab of butter... shall escape the Harry-touch when he has access to a kitchen," he declared.

Sirius smirked and said, "A little full of yourself, aren't you?"

"It is one of the skills I have I can honestly say is 'me' and 'mine'," he replied. "I developed the skill _without_ it being something to do with being either a Potter or a wizard.

"My magic is because I come from a long line of Potters, combined with being the son of a muggleborn; or, as I prefer, newblood. I think the injection of new blood into the Potter line is why I seem to have a bit more magical power than the average.

"Both Dumbledore and Tom Riddle were also the progeny of an existing magical line and a muggle line. And both were also quite powerful. I also think Grindelwald was similar.

"Anyone with a knowledge of animal husbandry can tell you it is a major precept to never use a sire from within your own lands to expand your flocks or herds. The same applies to humans, even magicals. It's a pity the pureblood propagandists don't understand that."

Narcissa had paused in her dining and looked at Harry in shock.

"Oh, they can remain purebloods, for all I care," he continued. "However, the lines within magical Britain have reached the point they need to seek partnerships from outside magical Britain if they remain determined to marry only purebloods and don't want to see a further weakening of the magics within their lines.

"Witches and wizards in Britain should be looking for partners outside magical Britain - even outside Australia, New Zealand and MaCUSA, as those three communities are rooted in magical Britain only as far back as two centuries ago. However, those three nations should be considered the most minimal separation now sought. Personally, I'd be looking at Eastern Europe, the Asias and Africa if they want to marry only purebloods; just to be safe."

"There would also be an increased number of birth defects," said Dorothy, the qualified 'medical' of their group. "Your hospital _must_ have records that prove that."

Sirius asked Harry, "Is _that_ why you thought Justin Finch-Fletchley as a possible wizard for a relationship agreement, rather than Ernest MacMillan."

Harry shrugged and replied, "No. I just happen to have trust in Justin, whereas I don't in Ernie. As I explained, I believe such a relationship should only exist as a way to _protect_ CeeCee. I do not expect it to, nor do I urge it to, progress to a physical relationship. I'm strongly of the belief CeeCee should be allowed to marry, when the time comes, out of love. However, I would urge her away from a relationship with a current so-called pureblood of magical Britain for the reasons Dorothy just put."

"I _like_ Justin," said CeeCee. "He's nice."

Harry smiled back and said, "He is."

"Merlin!" breathed Narcissa. "Is that why?..."

"I believe CeeCee was born with the birth defects she was born with?" Harry prompted. "Yes. Is that why I believe the Blacks are now born with shorter lifespans? Yes. Is that why, in my opinion, the number of pureblood births have dropped off over the past couple of centuries? Yes. Is that why the number of illnesses have increased within the pureblood lines? Yes. And a heap of other points that add to it and prove my point.

"The pureblood wizarding community in Britain are in desperate need of a geneticist coming in and giving them a swift kick in the pants, by way of teaching them a wizard and witch version of 'animal husbandry'. If it doesn't happen soon, the pureblood community will, I believe, be pretty much extinct within about five generations. They will have bred themselves out of existence."

"That will happen eventually, yes," said Sarah. "But, in _five_ generations?"

Harry smiled back and said, "They haven't just started doing this, Sarah. Most of them have been doing it for centuries, already. The Gaunts and Peverells have already done it to themselves. Others are, even now, on the edge of extinction."

" _Centuries?_ " breathed Dorothy. "It's a wonder it hasn't happened _already_!"

Listening to what was being discussed, Narcissa was horrified and, from it, realised she had a new project. She'd be trying to get those records from the hospital and the birth and death records office at the Ministry. Though Lucius was dead, the name Malfoy still carried weight in political circles. She'd be using that to get the information.

She did not doubt what she was hearing; as none of them, except Sirius, seemed surprised by what Harry and Sarah were telling them about increasing birth defects and the like. And the only things that the Wilkinses and Harry seemed surprised about was that the wizarding community did not already understand this.

This was a _disaster_ waiting to happen. No, this was _already_ a disaster! She would learn the truth of this; or may Circe have mercy on the souls of those who tried to prevent her!

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over at the Burrow, Ron Weasley had only been home from his Aunt Muriel's for a few days. It proved to be, as he expected, a huge relief. As far as he was concerned, the woman was a dragon in witch form.

From the time he'd been pulled from Hogwarts and sent to live with her the next day she had been at him, day after day. Study, work, study, sleep; day after day after day. It was even worse than the short stint with her after Christmas.

She'd even cut down on the amount of food he'd been allowed to eat, calling him a 'pig' and a 'glutton'. She'd ripped his first meal with her away and tossed it in the garbage when he'd simply been eating; though she'd referred to it as 'shovelling food into your mouth and swallowing with nary a mastication in sight!' - whatever that meant.

Each meal, thereafter, was always a small portion of food, which he was not allowed to finish until she finished hers. She even switched his cutlery for those used by small children, telling him that was all he was allowed to use; and that he'd not be allowed to use 'adult' cutlery until he learned to taste, chew and swallow each mouthful before taking the next. However, he considered each spoon- or forkful was more a nibble than a mouthful.

That was only the changes for mealtimes, though. The amount of study he had to do was, he thought, what would be required for NEWTs. He was only a _Fourth Year_ , for Merlin's sake!

Each time he'd managed to escape her clutches by running away, his mother or father quickly found him and took him straight back. He'd even begged the chance to go home and have a decent meal before he was forced to return. However, his parents had become cold-hearted and refused to listen to his entreaties about how he was being turned into a bookworm slave and starved. _Potter_ had obviously turned them against him.

Each day was torture. He'd be woken at 7.00am and forced to do chores for half an hour. Then he'd have his meagre breakfast - only _one_ serving. Then it would be school work until a break, two hours later, for morning tea. Again, he was only allowed one cup of tea and two biscuits or one small slice of cake. Then back into the drudgery of school work for an hour and a half before a short half hour break for lunch; again, only one serving. Another three hours of school work, then chores. Dinner was also another single serving, but at least he got a small dessert added to it. Then a half hour of more chores and two hours of further study. After that, bed.

There was absolutely no time for the important things of life, such as playing chess, flying, practicing Quidditch, or 'resting' and thinking about what he was going to do when he became rich, wealthy and important. The only times he got to do any of that was on the weekends; but, even then, he was only allowed a single hour before lunch and two hours after lunch. It was, without any doubt, _cruelty_.

And it was all Potter's fault! The problem was, each time he began to make plans for how he was going to deal with that traitor, his mother would contact the dragon and tell her about his hand on the family clock. Then she'd bring out that _damned_ wooden spoon and, soon thereafter, he'd not be able to sit down for the rest of the day on anything but a very soft cushion.

However, 'Aunt Muriel' was also teaching him Occlumency. She'd explained it was a way he could get his temper under control and get a better wand grip on focussing on study. It did that. But, what was better, was he was able to suppress his anger towards Potter in such a way the clock didn't send his mother or father running to the floo to call his aunt as often. That saved him sore bum cheeks.

Once he figured that out, he was more willing to learn the art and, over the past month, had not even one 'incident'. It did not stop him from thinking of ways to hurt Potter for the harm he'd caused _him_ , though. He just got better at it not showing on that blasted clock.

No matter how long it took him to devise a way, he'd make sure Potter would _pay_!

Since returning to the Burrow he'd raided Bill and Charlie's DADA and charms text books to learn defensive spells. Both had kept them as they knew the books might come in handy for the gold-strapped family when each of the next children reached that Year in Hogwarts. The DADA textbooks, especially, he did not think anyone would miss, as each year there were new professors in that subject and each new professor had their own choice of which texts to use.

What he was thankful for, was that Potter hadn't stolen _all_ the gold off him he'd gotten from Dumbledore by claiming it was his, only what was in his bank account at the time; which, admittedly, was the majority of it. Plus, he'd also received a little more off Aunt Muriel for the chores he did at her place. He felt it was a good investment, though, to use the little gold remaining he'd gotten off Dumbledore to buy dark arts books he could learn curses and hexes from.

When the opportunity presented itself, he'd be using those against Potter and his whores. For now, he'd try and memorise as many defensive spells as possible for his future confrontation. The dark offensive spells could wait until he got those books.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After waking at his usual time, Harry realised the bed Sirius had bought for him was wonderfully soft, but not too soft like the beds at Hogwarts. The top few layers of the mattress were like a pillow but, underneath that, there was a firmness that meant he didn't sink too deeply when he lay upon it. It was similar to the mattress he had at the Grangers.

After tending to his morning ablutions, he headed down to the kitchen and was surprised Dot or someone else hadn't beaten him down.

With a pleased smile he began to work on preparing yet another variant of his decent 'English-lite' breakfast for the denizens of the townhouse.

After he got the fire in the grill of the oven started and heating up - it was a 'modern' gas grill but without the gas rings for burners on top, the gas burners merely replaced what used to be the firebox part of the stove - he made a start on preparing what he would be cooking; poached eggs, grilled bacon, a concoction he called 'train-smash', potato cakes, sausages and toast. The potato cakes were first as he needed to thoroughly cook the potatoes, before mashing, balling, flattening and breading them like rissoles. He added a small white thoroughly diced onion to the potatoes to mix in with them. His version of 'train smash' consisted of egg, tomato, another small white onion, a little ham and herbs and a dash each of tomato and Worcestershire sauce, all cooked and blended together. It was wonderful on toast with salt and pepper.

While the diced potato and both onions were in a pot and boiling he placed a dozen plates in the oven to warm them up before making a start on making the train smash. That's when Dorothy came in.

"Wow!" she said, looking at what he'd laid out in order.

"Any allergies I need to know about?" he asked, smiling back.

"None," she replied, "Except 'hard work' for the kids."

Indicating what he was doing, she asked, "Won't that be too much?"

He shrugged. "Only if I over-estimate the eggs, tomato or the train smash. Everything else can be eaten cold for morning tea, or just to have as snacks. Merlin, even the train smash is nice cold on bread as a sandwich; so too is the eggs if you add in curry and cayenne pepper and mash them for curried egg sandwiches."

Nodding along, Dorothy was quick to check the apron she was wearing was secure before she said, "I'll start cooking the sausages, bacon and tomatoes. Then I'll make the hollandaise sauce for the eggs."

"Excellent," he said. "That leaves me to work on making sure the heat stays at just the right temperature, getting the train smash ready for the pot and that should be just about right for the potatoes to come off to be mashed with the other onion, balled, flattened and breaded."

Harry actually found it was quite easy to work with Dorothy. Unlike Dobby when he helped, she didn't keep trying to take over and do everything.

"When do your lot start making an appearance in the mornings?" he asked.

"As soon as they start smelling breakfast being cooked," she replied. "Well, that's true for Stephen and Pat. The girls usually take someone going up and waking them up."

"Well, I'll leave that to you," he smirked. "You can tell them they won't get a 'Harry' breakfast if they're not down on time. And, I happen to think my breakfasts are a bit better than my dinners."

She grinned back and said, "You are _evil_."

"Nope," he replied with a small grin. "Just demanding of my diners not to waste my time."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dorothy was right in that the Wilkins males soon made an appearance, but she had to go wake Sarah and CeeCee.

When she returned, she snickered and said, "They both started with their, 'Just five more minutes, Mum' routines, before I told them that Harry was cooking and he had no intention of holding breakfast for them. They were both out of bed before I was out the door."

He chuckled back.

'Hmmm...' he thought. Turning to the side he called, "Chuckles." When the elf popped in with a crack, he said, "Could you please go wake Padfoot and Moony and let them both know, if they want a Harry-cooked breakfast, they'd best get down here pretty quick."

"Yes, Young Master Harry," replied the elf, before it popped away.

Even Harry was surprised when Sirius almost ran in less than five minutes later. Clearly, he'd just pulled a robe on and ran downstairs. He looked like he was still asleep.

" _Really_ , Padfoot?" asked Harry upon seeing him.

"Hey, Pup," he said, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "There was _no way_ I was going to miss one of your breakfasts."

Harry smirked and, between he and Dorothy, had the servings on the table in short order. Narcissa came down a little while later. Harry didn't know for sure if she was also staying at the townhouse and hadn't thought to ask.

Remus was down five minutes after that. At least he looked like he'd attended his ablutions first, even if is hair was still wet and his robes looked like they were stuck to damp skin. And the girls were down a further seven after that.

Again, the food was well received.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After breakfast the Wilkinses, Sirius and Narcissa left to go to the Alley. They were going in to see Ted Tonks. Harry was pretty sure it had to do with protecting CeeCee from political or legal shenanigans, but it wasn't his place to ask.

They'd barely been gone half an hour when Hermione turned up. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"The Wilkinses, Sirius and Narcissa have all gone into the Alley to see Ted Tonks," he replied. "I think Remus is up in the library. Leastwise, that's what I've been told is his usual haunt when he's here."

"Why've they gone to see―?" she began before she gave herself a little shake and said, "No. It's not my business. If they want me to know, they'll tell me."

He smiled and gave her a nod.

"I'm getting better," she sheepishly returned. 'And I'm sorry it's taking so long."

"You are," he agreed. "And you're forgiven."

"I was hoping to talk to CeeCee more," she said with a pout.

"You will, I'm sure," he said.

"When are they due back?" she asked. "Do you know?"

"No," he replied. "However, as they're speaking with a lawyer - who, family or not, charges by the quarter hour - I expect them to be back well before lunch. That is, of course, if they don't decide to go sight-seeing after visiting Ted; or, go into Gringotts and sort out finances there; or, I don't know what.

"However, as I first said, I think they'll be back well before lunch. I hope so, as I'll be preparing lunch in the expectation they'll be back to eat it.

"Why don't you go up and chat with Remus, raid Sirius's library while Remus is there so he can make sure none of the books are harmful to you or go visit one of the others?"

She paused to think about it for a few moments before she seemed to reach a decision and said, "I'll go talk to Remus _and_ raid the library. I want to talk with CeeCee again and I'll need to know when she returns so we can chat."

As Hermione headed to the library to go speak with Moony, Harry headed back to the kitchen.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As Harry thought they would, the Wilkinses and Sirius returned before lunch. Harry had already prepared a decent spread of a thick beef and vegetable stew with crispy bread dinner rolls to 'soak up the juices' for lunch.

As he was ladling out a bowl each, with urgings to go for more if they were still hungry after their first bowl, he asked Sirius, "Narcissa not come back with you?"

"She's gone to Malfoy Manor to put it in stasis," replied his godfather. "She doesn't want to be there on her own and I've offered her room and board here until she's got her feet under her again."

"I'll save some stew for her, then," he said.

When the Wilkinses were at the table and enjoying their bowls of stew, Harry quietly asked Sirius, "Is Narcissa going to cause any trouble for CeeCee?"

"No," his godfather just as quietly replied. "At least, she's _assured_ me she won't. She just wants to be a part of her life, from here on."

Harry gave a nod as he handed Sirius his bowl. Then, as Sirius carried his bowl and bread plate with roll upon it to the head of the table to sit to eat, he went via the stairs up and yelled, " _Oi! Moony! Grubs up, if you want to eat!_ "

" _Coming!_ " he heard yelled back.

Hermione was already down and sitting alongside CeeCee. Apparently, they were able to continue their discussion from the afternoon before without a problem.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning and after breakfast, Harry decided to go visit Neville. He floo called first, to see what the other boy was up to, when Alice saw him and demanded he come over.

"Alright, Alice," he said. "Give me a few minutes to let Sirius know I've gone out for a while and I'll be right there."

Pulling his head out of the flames he went and did exactly that and, as promised, a few minutes later he was stepping out of the floo into Longbottom Hall... and tripped over his own two feet.

" _Damn_ it!" he softly cursed.

It didn't help that Alice laughed at him for it.

He grumbled, "I get to the stage where I think I've got a handle on flooing and, next thing I know, I'm trying to kiss the floor again."

"That's because you're letting your concentration slip," she explained. "You're a Potter. You need to _always_ concentrate when using the floo."

With a sigh he let her vanish the soot off him and asked, "Where's Nev?"

"Greenhouses," she said.

"The girls not here?" he asked.

"No. They only stayed a couple days for Frank and I to get to know them better," she replied. "Neville will go and stay with Susan and Hannah at Bones Manor next week."

He gave a nod and said, "Then I best go track down Neville and make sure a Venomous Tentacula or something isn't trying to 'do' him in."

That earned him a laugh before she said, "Go."

Grinning, Harry walked to the back of the Hall and out into the 'backyard'. He found Neville by the simple expedient of seeing him though the glass wall on the middle greenhouse, directly ahead.

Apparently, Neville saw him by the same method and was up and off his stool, holding the door open as Harry got there.

"Harry!" the boy happily cried out.

"Hiya, Nev!" he grinned

"Come on in!" said Neville. "I'm just finishing up re-potting some of my cross-bred Dittany."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	68. The Tapestry Circle

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Eight - The Tapestry Circle**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over the next few days, including the weekend, Harry had been able to visit most of the other 'Heirs'. The only one he couldn't was Justin. Justin didn't have access to a floo and Harry was not yet proficient in Apparating. Besides which, he did not know the apparation co-ordinates.

It wasn't until the Tuesday he figured out what he already knew from many months earlier and 'decided' he needed to find a sufficiently robust wall for him to go bang his head against - repeatedly.

Writing a short note he called for Dobby. The little elf popped in with only the very lightest of cracks.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked the elf.

Harry handed his note over and asked, "Can you take this to Justin Finch-Fletchley and hand it to him when he's alone or only his immediate family is present and can see you?"

"Yes, Master Harry," he replied, before popping away.

Ten minutes later, Raggy popped in and handed him a note back, before popping away again.

~ # ~

 _Harry,_

 _Sure! Only me and my immediate family here, at the moment._

 _I take it you're going to have an elf side-along apparate you over, right? Tell it to bring you to me._

 _Justin_

~ # ~

Harry gave a snort of amusement that the Hufflepuff boy figured it out in only a couple minutes what he had forgotten. 'Definite signs of not being a daft moron there, after all,' he thought.

Once he was done he called Dobby and asked if the elf knew how to pop him to Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Yes, Master Harry," he replied. "Dobby knows because Raggy be a Potter elf. Dobby knows where Raggy knows where young Mister Finchy be."

Harry couldn't quite figure that out. Instead, he focussed on the answer of 'yes' replied straight up. "Great," he replied. "I need to get changed into muggle and I'll be right with you."

Once changed, he called Dobby and offered his hand. "Ready when you are."

A quick slight squeeze of elf-popping and Harry popped into what appeared to be a high ceilinged room. Modern houses had ceilings at about eight/nine feet; houses from the beginning of the century had ceilings at about ten/eleven feet; Hogwarts had ceilings, for the most part, at about thirteen feet; this one had ceilings at about _sixteen_ feet.

Dobby had popped him into what appeared to be a somewhat modern lounge from the furniture, in a building a few centuries old. Justin was just standing up from one of the sofas and smiling. Like Harry, he was wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"Thank you, Dobby," said Harry, as the little elf popped away again.

"Hello, Lord Potter," said Justin, giving him a slight bow. "Welcome to Bedford Castle."

"My Lord of Lonsdale," said Harry, in return, dropping into an over-done courtly bow. "Thank you for allowing me to visit."

Then both boys grinned at each other and chuckled.

"So, Harry," said Justin. "What brings you to visit this muggleborn?"

"Boredom," replied Harry. "That, plus I've also visited the others of the Heirs and not you, as of yet. How could any of us consider you an equal and yet allow that to stand?"

Justin gave him a considering look before he said, "Thank you."

Harry just gave a slight shrug back.

"Come on," said the other. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

After meeting Justin's father again, meeting his younger sister and mother for the first time and spending some time with his peer Harry reminded Justin that Raggy could side-along apparate him and likely a few more to wherever he needed to go.

"Just make sure it's either to and from a private area of the castle and to and from a wizarding home or area," he explained. "Though you now have a familial seat on the Wizengamot, it does not excuse you from the International Statute regarding wizarding secrecy."

"Right-o, Harry," said Justin. "It had slipped my mind a house elf could take us where we needed to go in the wizarding world."

Harry grinned and said, "Trust me; it slips the mind of just about every other wizard and witch, too. However, it comes in handy getting to and from Diagon, that's for sure.

"Oh! And if you need to pick up any supplies from the Alley, Raggy can go and buy those for you. No need to make such a trip for not all that much, right? Tell Raggy he can take the funds from my accounts as galleons and you can pay me back later; I don't mind."

Justin nodded back. "Thank you."

Harry nodded back with a grin and said, "Time for me to go. Thanks for letting me visit."

"You're welcome," replied Justin. "And I may have news for you when we get back to Hogwarts." And grinned.

Harry thought the boy was up to something, but didn't feel the need to push it.

"Right; well," said Harry. "Alliance meeting on Saturday. See you then." Nodded and was elf-popped away by Dobby.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the July meeting of the alliance, Harry was surprised when Frank pulled him apart for a quick chat and for him to provide answers to a very specific set of questions.

Harry was both surprised and not a little annoyed, because it was something he'd also been thinking about. He just didn't want to push it, too soon, because of asking for the alliance to both accept Finch-Fletchley as a House member and aid young CeeCee a week earlier.

This time the meeting was held at the Ogden residence and Miles chaired, as per tradition.

When he asked Frank to table his 'business', Frank did so. It had most other members gasp in shock.

However, the few among them who didn't immediately flatly deny it also thought about it. And Frank put forward the arguments in a logical and hard-to-counter manner.

"Damn it," Harry grumbled.

"Problem, Harry?" asked Frank.

"I was going to suggest the exact... same... thing... until the issue with CeeCee came up," he grouched.

"And _your_ reasons?" asked a somewhat surly MacMillan, always the negative.

"Like with how House Malfoy can no longer be considered Dark, neither can House Black. Lord Black, while always trying to show a contra-indicative 'bad boy' image, is about as light as they come. Yes, there are still those born of House Black I would consider Dark; Bellatrix née Black comes to mind. However, who else is left? The Tonkses are of Black, yet all three are Light. Narcissa Malfoy is turning out to be more Grey than Dark, from my recent observations of her. And that, as they say, is it. With the exception of Narcissa, all existing members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black are firmly of the Light.

"So, yes, I'm supportive of bringing the House of Black into the Alliance. However, as the House of Black is of equal rank to Potter and Longbottom, if Lord Black brings his House in, I'm recommending a change to the name of the Alliance."

"To what?" demanded MacMillan.

"The _Grand_ Alliance," he calmly replied. "The Potter-Longbottom Alliance has become a great deal larger than when it was first formed of six Houses. With Black and, I hope, Malfoy joining, we'll have reached a total of more than _triple_ that original number.

"We now number eight voting members of the Wizengamot. Bringing Black in gives us nine. I'd also like us looking towards getting Davis the noble status it should have been given _decades_ ago."

When he saw Eugene's eyes widen in surprise, he smiled and said, "We might not have been able to get it through when it first came up, but it's something we have a decent voting bloc for now. It's _more_ than time. And it will give us ten votes.

"Yes, it will mean a fair bit of politicking. And, where necessary, I'm fully prepared to offer deals in return. But, I believe we can get it done."

That had them all thinking. Frank was almost beaming at him in happiness.

Looking at Frank, he gave a wry grin back and asked, "I take it you approve?"

"Damned straight, I do!" Frank immediately replied. "A Grand Alliance, like you're suggesting, is what your grandfather and my father planned for, right from the start."

Surprised, Harry returned, "I did not know that."

After debating it out for a while longer, the Alliance was almost unanimous behind the idea of inviting the House of Black to join. If Sirius accepted, then Frank would speak with his own law-wizards and Ted Tonks about drafting a new alliance charter document based on the existing one.

Things were moving ahead.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the meeting broke up, Harry was expecting to return to the Black Townhouse on his own. However, he was disabused of that belief, quite quickly. Both Fleur and Daphne would be joining him straight from the meeting.

Thankfully, Sirius had already recognised them as 'family' and adjusted the wards to reflect that. But, more than that, they were considered like _Harry_ considered family, rather than how _Sirius_ considered family. That meant they were added to the wards as 'residents', not 'semi-welcome visitors'.

Hermione was going to come, but was dragged aside by both Alice and Adeline. He found out later that both had set up a schedule for Hermione to begin her Lady of the House 'etiquette' lessons. They'd be starting on the Monday with a revision of what she knew, or thought she knew.

For the time being, she was staying with her parents and would continue to floo over to Longbottom Hall each day, once her parents had headed off to work.

With admonishments to stay safe from both their sets of parents, Fleur and Daphne followed Harry through the floo to the Black Townhouse. And Harry immediately went in search of Sirius to let him know both girls were, for the time being, residents. Besides, they also needed to find out which room was Fleur's.

Going to the office first and not finding him there, he went down to the kitchen next. And that's where the old dog was; chatting with Dorothy.

"Hey, Sirius, Dorothy," he said.

"Hey, Pup / Hello, Harry."

"Sirius, it appears Daphne and Fleur are joining us," he declared. "I got outvoted. And, apparently, so did you."

While Sirius laughed, both girls told Harry off.

Daphne said, "We didn't, as you put it, 'outvote' you."

"Non," declared Fleur. "We simply informed you we would be moving in."

Smiling at Sirius, Harry said, "As I said - outvoted."

"Oh! You are _so_ sleeping on the couch―" said Daphne.

He quickly interrupted, "I have my own bed."

"It can be vanished," said Fleur.

"Wait!" said Dorothy, suddenly realising what their threats meant. "You actually sleep together?"

"Ah!" said Harry. "We haven't explained to you what it means for Fleur to owe me a Veela life debt, have we?"

"No," she frowned.

"Okay," sighed Harry. " _This_ just got uncomfortable."

Thankfully, Sirius stepped in and 'rescued' him. "Because Harry saved Fleur's life, without any thought on his part of getting something out of it, Fleur's magic has deemed that she must... well; she has to be with Harry, that way, regularly.

"If she isn't, magic will force her more and more to seek him out. If she tries to fight it, or Harry doesn't do the right thing by her, she will slowly go insane before, eventually, dying."

Dorothy gasped in shock. She stood there for a long moment before she finally said, "Oh, you _poor_ dear!"

Fleur gently smiled back and said, "It is, as they say, alright. This is one of the risks of being a Veela. And 'Arry has been wonderful to me. In that, I am very lucky. I know of some who are not, or were not."

"Which brings up why we've sought you out, first, Sirius," said Harry. "Which room is Fleur's?"

"Not solved yet," said Sirius. "Do you think Hermione would mind if Fleur has _her_ room, for the time being?"

"No, of course not," said Harry. Glancing to the girls, he said, "I'll take them upstairs so they can unpack."

After he led both girls out, Dorothy asked Sirius, "You're okay with this?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "Harry will do right by all three of his girls. Mind you, he begged both me and Samuel Greengrass to make every effort to try and find a way out of Fleur having to bond with him. The pity is, there was no way without the girl dying. And Harry would have none of that.

"He claimed, he went to all that trouble in saving the girl's life, he wasn't about to let her up and die anyway.

"And, in case you were wondering, that _is_ why there are connecting doors between his bedroom and each of theirs. That way, they can move between the bedrooms without the rest of the house knowing what they are doing or when."

"All three girls sleep with him?" she asked.

"According to Moony, at least Hermione is," he replied, with a shrug. "We also know Fleur must be, otherwise she wouldn't still be here. We don't know about Daphne."

"How does Remus know?" she asked.

Sirius smiled, tapped the side of his nose and said, "As a werewolf, Moony's nose is quite sensitive. He could tell when both dropped over on the day after the train trip back from Hogwarts and the day Harry moved in."

"Ah!" she blushed.

He twinkled a grin back at her.

What he didn't know was that she already knew about Harry and Hermione. Hermione had told her. However, that was told to her in confidence; and she would not breach that confidence.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry showed Fleur into Hermione's room, she took a quick look around before walking into Harry's room through the connecting door.

"This _'as_ to be 'Arry's room," she declared.

"It is," he replied. Then, indicating the other connecting door, he said, "And, through that door, is Daphne's."

Both girls walked through the door before Daphne asked, "Does Black Townhouse have a female house elf?"

Harry thought about it and replied, "Giggles must be one. She wears a skirt."

Daphne gave a nod and called, "Giggles?"

One of Sirius's three elves popped in and Daphne asked, "Are you or another of the Black elves female?"

"Giggles is female," she, for it was now clear she was, replied.

Daphne gave a nod and pulled a shrunken trunk and pair of bags out of her pocket. "This is the room Lord Black has assigned me. Would you mind unpacking these for me?"

"No, young mistress," replied. "Giggles can do."

The elf snapped her fingers and both she and the shrunken trunk and bags disappeared. Within moments, there were little flashes of light about the room and from the ensuite as Daphne's things were unpacked and put away.

Both girls nodded and smiled to each other.

When the flashes stopped, Fleur said, "My turn. Giggles?"

"Yes, young mistress?"

Indicating back through the connecting door to Harry's room, she said, "My room is on the other side of Lord Potter's." Then she removed her own shrunken luggage from her pockets and held it on the palms of her hands. "As with Miss Greengrass, please unpack my effects into that room. Thank you."

Moments later, both elf and luggage were gone.

Fleur lowered her hands and said, "All done."

Daphne was already moving about the room to ensure everything was where she could find it. She only had to move a few things to different locations to have things where she wanted them.

Once she was done, they walked back through Harry's room to Fleur's. And Fleur did the same.

"I think that's it," said Fleur, once she checked everything a second time.

"Great," said Harry. "Let's go rescue Sirius. I've no doubt he's getting the third-degree interrogation from Dorothy about our relationship."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they went back down to the kitchen, it appeared there was no condemnation from Dorothy. Harry was worried that she, as a muggle, might not fully understand. Apparently, though, she did.

When they'd settled to an afternoon tea, she said, "Now. Sirius has explained to me what's going on between you three... four. However, I have a favour to ask."

Harry shrugged and said, "Name it."

"Please don't... flaunt... your relationship around my three," she asked. "I don't mind so much around Pat or Sarah; they're old enough to understand. However, I do not want Charlie... subjected... to it."

"Have no fear," said Harry. "Other than the occasional kiss to the cheek or so, you'll see nothing else. Everything else will only happen in the bedrooms. It is... unseemly... to act otherwise in public."

She gave a satisfied nod and said, "Thank you."

Sirius looked to Fleur and asked, "I have a question for _you_ , though, Fleur."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your allure," he explained. "Why is it not affecting me?"

"The life debt to 'Arry negates it to the point it no longer 'as as much of an affect on males, except when I deliberately... errr... actively increase it as a defensive measure," she replied. "It is one side effect of the bond I am pleased with."

"Aah," he said with a nod. "Thank you. I was worried it might have too much of an effect on Stephen or Patrick. They're both muggles... no-mags."

"The allure normally 'as less effect on muggles than it does wizards," she smiled. "It was a worry for me, too; before coming 'ere. In Pari', I visited the muggle world for an afternoon to test it."

"So," said Harry, wanting to change the subject. "Where is everyone else?"

"Mine are sightseeing," said Dorothy.

And Sirius smoothly added, "And Cissy has gone off to do something to do with some research she wants to commence."

"Well," said Harry. "Since Narcissa is not here. Starting to get any relationship agreements for CeeCee yet?"

Sirius gave a nod and said, "One this very morning, as a matter of fact. Caracticus Nott sent one for a Theodore Nott. From the age described I'd say he's a boy in your year."

Harry gave a snort and replied, "He _was_ in my year; Slytherin. He's the little bast― err... boy... who tried to ambush me, Daphne and Hermione in Hogsmeade the day Dumbles supposedly escaped from Saint Mungo's. He tagged Daphne with a bludgeoning charm to the shoulder and Hermione with a cutting charm to the arm before I got my hands on him and... well, let's just say he attacked my right foot with his testicles, quite firmly."

Sirius gave a snort and snickered.

"While he was lying on the ground in a foetal position I was demanding he inform me of the method by which I would execute him. He was lucky that the aurors were on scene pretty damn quick.

"Before they portkeyed him away - under arrest, of course - I told him that if he ever set foot in Hogwarts again, I'd flat out immediately execute him where he stood. I wouldn't even wait to see if he was facing me at the time."

" _Execute?!_ " exclaimed Dorothy.

"Yes," Harry firmly replied, turning his attention to her. "Many of wizarding Britain's laws are based on similar muggle laws from many centuries ago that have since been well and truly repealed. Heading back toward the start of the millennium, actually. Some parts are v _ery_ feudal in nature - similar to how Lords of their fiefdoms had ultimate authority, including high justice, over their subjects/serfs/etcetera. Even with those antiquated old laws, the Seven have what today would be even more freedom than that granted diplomats under diplomatic immunity. The Seven are immune from prosecution for, it would seem, just about everything; though, there _are_ limits. However, those limits don't apply in this situation.

"Interfering in the practices of the Noble Houses in protecting the bloodlines can easily get you killed. As One of the Seven, just as Sirius is, in certain circumstances it is within my power to execute someone who hurts, or even threatens, someone bonded to one of us.

"Lying in ambush and initiating an attack on my betrothed and concubine was more than sufficient grounds for me to have killed the little sh― idiot. I let him live, with the warning that the next time I see him _in Hogwarts_ , I'll kill him. I've also been informed, by the woman herself, that Madam Bones reiterated that threat, once the idiot had his injuries attended to.

"As far as I know and believe Nott, together with a few others, have all decided to transfer their schooling to Durmstrang Institute in northern Europe."

Turning back to Sirius, he asked, "Anything underhanded about the agreement?"

"No illicit charms or potions, if that's what you're asking," replied Sirius. "However, the... sod... included a few clauses that are, frankly, quite insulting."

"Let me guess," snarked Harry. "Caracticus Nott is to immediately become CeeCee's magical guardian. He's to have full access to the Malfoy estate. That sort of thing?"

Sirius wasn't surprised Harry had figured that much out. "Yep. And more. It was a concubine contract; not agreement. No escape clauses for CeeCee or her family. She would have to obey any and all commands given to her by both Theodore Nott and the Head of House, if they were different people. Those sort of things."

Harry growled and spat, "In other words, they wanted to steal the Malfoy fortune and turn her into a sex slave."

"Yep," replied Sirius. "However, I think Nott only sent that one as a warning. He and others will follow it up with ones that aren't so... offensive."

"To show what CeeCee _could_ be treated like if they were of a mind to force the issue," said Daphne. "May we ask what your response was?"

Sirius gave an evil grin and said, "I sent it back to him, stating that someone was trying to get me to kill him by 'faking' such an insulting relationship agreement that would lead me to going after him, Nott, with my wand blazing. And that he _might_ want to look into it."

"Clever," she said. "Who did he send it to?"

"Me," he replied.

"You kept a copy, though, right?" asked Harry. "If Nott then tries to argue that you cannot, or should not, be her magical guardian, his sending you the contract is proof he believes you _are_ the magical guardian."

"Of course," grinned Sirius.

"Good," said Daphne. "Nott's the biggest threat from the Dark for that sort of thing. However, he might also be under pressure from Parkinson.

"He also won't be the only one; not by a long cast. Others to watch out for are: Ledbury, Urquhart, Montague, Aldermaston, Belby, Carmichael, Vaisey, Harper, Queensbury, Ancrum, Lofthouse, Haworth, Evercreech, Morcott, Bexley and... Huntingdon, to name a few. All are Houses that lean to the dark; all have boys of roughly the right age at Hogwarts, now."

"Good God!" said Dorothy, not a little shaken. "And, you think they'll _all_ send such agreements?"

"No," replied Daphne. "Those are just the ones to watch out for. Some, will send one or two different ones; many won't, because they fear what Nott, Parkinson and their ilk will do to them if they find out. Plus, there will be Houses considered 'Grey', who will also send similar.

"I don't think any of the Light side Houses will send one, unless CeeCee comes out publicly for the 'Light'. Many will believe the apple does not fall far from the tree and, therefore, will believe CeeCee to be Dark; or, at the very least, she would be of the Dark Grey."

Dorothy, who'd been standing at the stove or sink for most of that, came and sat down with a sigh. "It really is that big a threat to Charlie, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Daphne. "In the last few months leading up to Christmas last year, I lived in almost perpetual fear my father would eventually have to succumb to the amount of pressure that was being brought to bear on him from the Dark families demanding me in a concubine contract. He very nearly did. It was Harry, here, who stepped forward to 'rescue' me from the clutches of either Malfoy or Nott.

"Before the First Task of the Tri-Wiz, Malfoy... Lucius, that is... was looking the clear favourite to eventually succeed. Harry's destroying Malfoy's reputation, both senior and junior, during the First Task had Malfoy lose that position. But, that only allowed _Nott_ to become the favourite, with the help of Parkinson.

"When Harry, under urgings from the Potter-Longbottom Alliance, had his law-wizard, Ted Tonks, approach my father with a Betrothal Agreement that allowed all sorts of escape clauses with no pressure on me, I think my parents must have cried in joy. Father was very quick to accept."

"It all happened in just over a week," explained Harry. "Daphne approached me on behalf of her father with a tentative request. About nine days later she became my concubine."

"That quickly?" asked a very surprised Dorothy. "I would have thought―"

Harry was already shaking his head. "Most times, you'd be right. There'd be a great deal of negotiating, business arrangements would also be included, to and fro and to and fro. However, this was all about protecting Daphne and House Greengrass from those trying to poach her and it. There was a certain sense of urgency to it."

Daphne said, "It might also help you to know there was no requirement for me to... shall we say... provide special services. The concubine agreement was written to have me tied up _in_ such an agreement and, therefore, not available to any other family. At any time, even now, either one of us can go to Gringotts, be tested to ensure we were not under any compulsions to do so and have the agreement annulled."

"That was included for Daphne's benefit," said Harry. "It was written that way so, if she found someone she'd fallen in love with and wanted to aim towards a Betrothal Agreement with that person, she could walk away from ours without any penalty."

"However," she said. "After spending only a short few months with Harry, I've come to determine I do not believe I'll find anyone who represents a better pick for me than Harry. I've... fallen in love with him."

As she blushed a little, Harry turned, grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm feeling the same," he softly said.

Now much relieved after what she'd just heard, Dorothy smiled at them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Narcissa had just left the secure offices of the Records Office in the Ministry, after having first gone to Saint Mungo's.

At both locations she had to use quite a bit of the off-book money Lucius had stashed at the Manor to grease palms to get the records she wanted. All of them related to births and deaths over the past one hundred years.

When she was at Saint Mungo's, the record keeper was quick to also figure out what she was after and aided her in supplying a research document by one of the paediatric Healers relating to an increase in birth defects in pureblood-born children. The keeper had ensured that document was placed on top.

When she returned back to the Townhouse later that afternoon she began to collate the two pieces of information from the Ministry and the hospital into an order she could use to make sense of it all. And, before she even delved too far, the information was both astonishing and appalling to her.

Still births were fifteen times higher in purebloods than muggleborns and five times higher in halfbloods. Birth defects, if you included squibbing as a birth defect, were almost all attributed to purebloods, with five of the remaining six percent attributed to halfbloods. Slightly less than one in one hundred were born to muggleborns.

On a whole, almost twenty percent of all births were either stillborn or born with defects. Over the past twenty years that had gone up to thirty percent. And of those, only a small fraction were not from muggleborn or halfbloods.

It was very clear that the pureblood community of magical Britain were, by only marrying among themselves, killing themselves off. It was no wonder the number of recognised Houses were diminishing at an alarming rate. It was not, as most people suspected, mainly due to the Dark Lord or his predecessors.

The question was, what to do with the information to make it useful to turn the decline away from this disaster?

Then, she knew. She needed to take the information to the _mothers_ \- the 'ladies' of the Houses, who were the true protectors of the heritages.

It was one of those mothers, who had collected the information previously, that formed the basis of the research paper at Saint Mungo's of which she'd managed to get hold of a copy. It was mothers, who were the records assistant at the hospital and who aided her at the Ministry.

Narcissa sat back and allowed the slight frown on her face to slowly change into a smirk. She was going to start a secret society; one dedicated to halting this mistake in its tracks.

She even had a name for it - The Tapestry Circle. It would be so named because of the great family tapestries that showed the bloodlines of the great Houses. And the second, though secret, member would be Dorothy Wilkins.

Narcissa vowed Corina - or Charlotte, as she was now named - would be the first she would save from the fate of having their own child or children stillborn or born defective. CeeCee would _not_ be the 'broodmare' of a British pureblood. Not as long as her name was Narcissa Venus Malfoy née Black.

Now she needed to go talk to the woman.

With a sigh, she thought, 'If I'm to have any hope of being in Corina's life, I need to get over my... dislike... of muggles. Siri, as Head of House, could easily forbid it.'

She'd connect, mother to mother, with a mutual desire to protect Corin― _CeeCee_. She was pleased the girl had come up with that 'nickname' based on her known original initials. It made it easier than trying to pick whether to call her 'Corina' or 'Charlotte'; even if 'CeeCee' sounded quite similar to 'Cissy'.

That had her smile as she made her way down to the kitchen.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning and after almost eight months since first given the task of redesigning the 'muggle experience' course, plus assisting in the redesign of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Statute, Arthur was finally ready to present both to his nominal superior, Madam Bones.

His first job was to find new offices large enough to accomplish what was needed, then find ministry personnel to fill it. He expected the first to be hard and the second to be easy. However, the reverse proved true. He was given more than sufficient space on level three with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, one level above the DMLE. He thought it would make a good home for his expanded team, as it put him in close proximity to the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. The three sections he would most often be working in close proximity with, anyway.

However, he had to go to Madam Bones while she was still Acting Minister and practically demand he be allowed to engage in what could be considered bigoted hiring practices, as he especially needed to employ those who were muggleborn or muggle-raised. He did also hire from pre-existing departments still, as he needed those with Ministry experience to deal with inter-office issues.

Once he had the people starting, he was having them immediately brainstorm ideas for a brand new 'modern muggle experience' training course. And they came up with things he'd never even heard of before.

They ran the course among themselves as a trial run. Then looked to what went wrong and made changes; then ran it again, altered it, ran it again, altered it again, and again. It was on the fifth generation of the course they thought they finally had something that would work.

The course involved living in a group of muggle homes that were once collectively a coastal 'holiday camp' the Ministry were able to acquire for a song. Since the 1970s, with cheaper International airline flights and a burgeoning British muggle economy, too many muggles were now choosing to holiday in places like coastal Spain than holiday in their own country at such camps for such camps to remain financially viable.

They then had experts refurbish it to what they needed. Thankfully, it also had a small conference hall, communal kitchen and other useful amenities.

However, not the entire course would be spent at the 'muggle camp'. There were also day trips to things like the cinemas, riding in cabs, driving lessons, amusement parks, modern muggle shopping centres, etcetera.

With it ready, they ran their course for the sixth time. It included things like: PowerPoint presentations, the internet, conference rooms, photo cameras, video cameras, security cameras, video players, computers, electronic locks, driving lessons, muggle IDs, modern muggle home life and a host of others.

They also had to be careful with how fast they educated those on the course, as it became quite apparent quite quickly that too fast and little information was retained. The people being taught went into information overload or worldview alteration shock. Their initial idea of a 'one week' course very quickly blew out to 'three weeks'. For almost the entire time, they would wear muggle clothing, muggle jewellery and make up for the women. They were taught to use every muggle appliance in a muggle home; including the television, video player and telephone; kitchen devices; alarm clocks; and home alarm systems, to name a few.

At the end of the three weeks the students' written exams included, for example, a requirement to write down matters relating to words and concepts around: electricity, electronics, telephones, cellphones, the internet, the cinema, movies, automobiles, cars, cabs, computers, security systems and others. For the practical exams they might have to purchase a few odd items in grocery stores, department stores and convenience stores; drive a car, change the tyre - without using magic - and fill it with petrol; or even operate a video camera, design their own short PowerPoint presentation and operate a cell - or mobile - phone to call someone.

The test lasted most of the day. The morning would start with the written test before morning tea, before they would then spend the late morning in a practical examination within the 'muggle camp'. Finally and after lunch, they would go out into the muggle world and put their knowledge to the test on an immersive practical examination.

The test was rigorous and required only a sixty percent correct mark to pass - except on one point. That one required a one hundred percent pass grade or the entire course was considered a fail. The attendees/students/whatever had to recognise and identify when a camera was pointed at them; or was even likely to be pointing at them. They had to identify traffic cameras and community security cameras mounted on the walls of buildings, security cameras inside buildings (including ones under those little plastic domes mounted in ceilings), one's in the hands of pedestrians in the street, hidden and not so hidden; and that, with the introduction of cameras in cellphones, how to tell if one was being pointed at you and was recording you.

That last point had a few, who were their test subjects for the course and were purebloods, almost fainting in fear and terror of what it meant.

As for the Statute, Arthur only oversaw its development. Of course, he only oversaw the development of the muggle experience course, too. However, that one was more hands-on for him. Once he had the team rewriting the Statute properly briefed and prepared, he let them go and get it done.

The new Statute had a specific clause that stated that once a 'muggle artefact' was properly purchased by a wizard or witch, as per both wizarding and muggle law, it would no longer be considered a 'muggle artefact'; but, would henceforth be known as a 'muggle made' wizarding artefact. And 'muggle made' wizarding artefacts _could_ be legally enchanted. Further, any object not properly purchased as per the above, the penalties for enchanting them became far more stringent. Because of the large preponderance of already existing muggle artefacts that had been enchanted, just as Harry demonstrated during that aborted trial, a blanket pardon would be issued for them. However, they would all have to be identified and registered within the first six months of the Statute becoming law.

With both the course outline and new Statute in hand, Arthur took and presented both to Bones in her office.

Showing surprise at the thickness of both documents, Bones looked to Arthur and asked, "This is the final draft of both?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied. "I would suggest you fortify yourself for what you're about to read when you decide to read them. Quite frankly, Ma'am, I now have a feeling of awe when it comes to muggles with what they've managed to accomplish without magic. And those security cameras, quite frankly, scare the magic out of me.

"It is my strong belief that no magically-raised witch or wizard should be permitted to enter the muggle world until they have a full understanding of just what they're likely to come across. How it is the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy has not already been irrevocably shattered is, quite frankly, a miracle.

"I personally believe, and my muggleborn and -raised agree with me, the higher-ups in muggle society are already completely aware of us and are, themselves, working towards protecting the Statute. There truly can be no other explanation."

Without a change of expression, Bones nodded back and said, "Thank you, Arthur. I shall read these and get back to you as soon as I can."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard it, Arthur gave a slight bow and replied, "Thank you, Ma'am." Then turned about and walked out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Bones smiled. She already knew the muggle governments were actively suppressing evidence of the wizarding world. Why someone would think otherwise was, as Lord Potter would say, 'daft thinking'. She, herself, worked closely with the muggle intelligentsia - specifically MI-5 and, recently, the National Criminal Intelligence Service (NCIS) - in rooting out and suppressing intelligence gathered about the wizarding world from those deemed a threat to the Statute. Of course, that threat did not include the muggle British Government.

When her brother and his wife were murdered by the Death Eaters in the last couple of years of the War, she had risked everything as a Senior Auror at the time, including what would amount to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, by going to the muggle policing agencies and begging them for help. Her identity was quickly proven and she was soon hustled up to meet with the higher echelons of both the MPS (Metropolitan Police Service) and MI-5; the 'brass', as they called it.

From those meetings she quickly became an 'asset' for MI-5 and, recently, the NCIS. She already knew and had read the documents Arthur had only just then handed to her, as agents for both organisations were already working, incognito, in the man's new Office. It was they who were the driving force of both the new 'muggle experience' course and newly developed Statute.

Setting both documents aside, she sent a coded message via owl to both intelligence organisations. [tt] _AW pres docs x2_ [/tt].

As preplanned, she would present the new Statute for 'first reading' at the next Wizengamot session held the next month. It would be seen as too fast to present it at the July Wizengamot general meeting the next day. Or, maybe she could at least give it the first reading the next day, giving the members time to adjust to it.

'Hmm...' she thought

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At 'The Kennel', Narcissa had already convinced Dorothy she was being honest about her intent to start 'The Tapestry Circle'. It wasn't hard after she laid out for the other woman the documents she'd managed to collect and collate from the Ministry and hospital.

"But, why show me?" asked Dorothy.

Firmly, Narcissa replied, "Because, I will _not_ have my daughter by blood forced to marry some British or French pureblood and birth squibs and others with birth defects. I will not have Corina... Charlie... suffer the same pain I did."

That was enough to get the muggle woman on board.

"Why the name 'The Tapestry Circle'?" she'd asked.

That led to Narcissa taking the woman up to see the Black family tapestry and what role they played in wizarding Britain.

"Yes. Sirius showed us this and told us how he had it restored," said Dorothy. "He also showed us Charlie's name." And pointed to where the name Corina Cephei Malfoy now appeared next to Draco Abraxas Malfoy branching off Narcissa Venus Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Narcissa nodded and said, "The Black Family Tapestry. It represents the bloodlines relating to House Black. It is from that and how other pureblood families have the same, which led me to the name 'The Tapestry Circle'."

"But, 'Circle'?" asked Dorothy.

Narcissa smiled and said, "No one takes much notice of 'circles'. If we'd named it 'committee', 'tribunal' or 'panel' or something more serious, people would want to know more about it. Circles... Ladies' Clubs... are not seen as something important. By naming it a 'Circle' we'll be able to hide it's true purpose and operate in secret.

"Secondly, by giving it the name 'The Tapestry Circle' husbands and such will think of it as something like a..."

"Sewing Circle?" prompted Dorothy.

Narcissa smiled in understanding and replied, "Exactly. Nothing for the menfolk to worry about."

That had Dorothy completely on board with what Narcissa wanted to accomplish. Circle membership was now two. She also had plans to bring both the Granger and Greengrass girls into the secret, as well.

With four, she'd be able to make inroads among those mothers she knew had also suffered the same pain she did. Their husbands and Lords of Houses had tried to hide the information, but what she had already gathered identified them all; or, at least, most of them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry, Daphne and Fleur were currently up in Fleur's room. The first two were helping the third with studying for her NEWTs.

Neither Harry nor Daphne knew the majority of the work; only that which led up to fourth year. However, for the work above that year they were both able to provide a list of questions from the texts and ask them.

Of course, they had to find English translations of the books, first. But, that proved no hardship. They simply asked her the names of the books in English and then sent Dobby and Giggles out to find such copies. The two elves scoured the bookstores of magical Britain and found almost all of them within a day.

The two elves loved the work and thought themselves on 'treasure hunts'. They also made a lovely pair, who suited one another. Dobby, always 'fizzing' with energy and magic to spare; and Giggles, far more laid back and calm. Dobby wore his grey keikogi with its silver belt - and Harry still didn't know what led a Potter before him to chose Japanese martial arts training-wear as the wear for the Potter house elves - and Giggles wore a black skirt, white blouse and light black jacket, with the Black crest monogrammed in silk on the breast similar to the Potter crest monogrammed in grey on Dobby's jacket. Sirius took the idea to dress his elves from the Potter elves, but had decided to go with contemporary British 'servants' dress.

From those books both Harry and Daphne learned that there were quite a few incantations that could be given in either English or French. That led to them wanting to know if there were incantations of spells in other languages.

"Of course, there is," said Fleur. "Yes, most of the incantations are a sort of false-Latin - of which both English and French derive - but not all. For example, while 'pack' for the packing charm is also 'pack' in French, there are others that differ."

Harry muttered, 'What about pseudo-Latin to English?"

Thinking of the banishing charm, Depulso, as an example, he looked to Fleur's trunk at the foot of her bed and gave the wand movements for the charm, while incanting, "Push!" And, surprisingly, the trunk moved a little. It was nowhere near as much as it should have done if he'd used the correct incantation, but it was at least something.

"Hunh!" he exclaimed.

"Push?" asked Daphne, a little wryly. " _Really?_ "

He gave a half-hearted shrug and replied, "I thought it might work and it's only one syllable."

"It won't, really," she said. "The incantation is part of the spellcrafting that goes into the charm. It didn't work that well because... 'Push'... was not the incantation that paired with the wand movement to cast that charm."

Harry gave a half-shrug and said, "I thought it might work. It was just a test."

She added, "You'd be better off learning silent casting for your spells than replacing the incantation with another."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was expecting the July session of the Wizengamot to be just another boring meeting of the 'old fuglies', as he'd come to mentally call them. However, that went right out the window when an item of new business was raised by Parkinson.

He stood and declared, for the record, that an unknown daughter of the line of Malfoy had been found.

Harry frowned and tried to figure out what the man was up to, when he then declared she had been found in the custody of muggles with foreign accents.

"She was clearly stolen from her parents by these―"

" _Objection!_ " roared Sirius, shooting to his feet.

As the Chief Warlock banged his gavel to try and restore order, Sirius snarled, "She, most certainly, was _not_... stolen... you uneducated moron! She was _dumped_ by her own blood father, Lucius Malfoy!"

" _Order!_ " roared Ogden, repeatedly banging his gavel on the desk before him.

As Parkinson at first reared back, he surged back forward and hissed, "So. You. _Say_!"

Not getting the order he wanted, Ogden then drew his wand and fired off a quick triple of cannonblast charms, before he surged to his own feet and spun to glare at both men. " _E-nough!_ " he roared, himself.

When both men shut up and both kept an eye on each other while glaring at Ogden, Ogden looked to Sirius and said, "Lord Black. I take it by your 'objection' you actually have a 'point of order'?"

"I do!" he more quietly snapped.

"Then I shall hear it," said Ogden. "But, first, both of you will sit your butts down and try to be civil. You are both supposed to be, after all... _Lords_."

As soon as Sirius sat, Harry was in his ear, whispering, "The onus is on Parkinson to prove his claims; not on you to prove your own claims, otherwise. Do not rise to the bait! Force _him_ to provide proof."

While Harry was unsure Sirius heard him and accepted what he said, he hoped he had.

"Lord Black," said Ogden. "I will now hear your point of order."

Then Sirius proved he had heard and recognised the wisdom of Harry's words. He stood and said, "Lord Parkinson claims young Miss Malfoy, the rightful heir apparent of the Magical House of Malfoy, was stolen. I call on him to prove it _before_ making such... _wild accusations_."

"And I call on Lord Black to prove she was _not_ ," Parkinson snapped back, without even waiting for the call.

"Lord Parkinson will wait until he is called upon before speaking, in future," Ogden firmly said. "Lord Black."

Sirius replied, "The onus is not on me to prove she was not. The onus is on Lord Parkinson to prove his own claims, for he is the one to have made them. It is _he_ who put forth she was stolen from her rightful birth parents. I demand he present the evidence of his claims."

Ogden gave a nod and turned back to Parkinson, "Lord Parkinson; your evidence, please."

Parkinson glowered back for a long moment before he huffed, "I have no such evidence other than that she must obviously have been stolen―"

"Point of order!" sang out Marchbanks. "Chief Warlock, he's doing it _again_."

"Lord Parkinson!" said Ogden. "You will provide your evidence or you will retract your remarks!"

Clearly frustrated, Parkinson snarled, "I withdraw my remarks." He gave it a bare moment before he continued, "However, I call on Lord Black to provide the evidence she is both who she claims to be and how she was not, as I suspect, stolen from her birth parents."

Ogden gave a nod before turned back to Sirius. "Lord Black."

"Chief Warlock," said Sirius. "As I have already stated, there is no onus on me to prove anything. The goblins' own inheritance test procedures were accepted by them that showed 'CeeCee', for that is how she prefers to be called, is the rightful heiress apparent of the Magical House of Malfoy. That proof was sought and acquired on the day of the reading of the Late Lucius Malfoy's Will, as per Gringotts's and wizarding Britain's laws. It is not the right of this body to demand further."

"He's right," said someone. Harry didn't recognise the voice.

"He is," muttered Ogden. Looking back at Parkinson, he said, "Your demand is rightfully rejected, Lord Parkinson. Move on."

Clearly not getting what he obviously wanted, background information on CeeCee, Parkinson tried his next tactic.

"As the Magical House of Malfoy is now reduced to only one Heiress," he tried. "It behooves us to ensure she is paired with a pureblood of equal―"

" _Point of order!_ " roared Bones. However, she wasn't the only one; just the loudest and, probably, fastest.

Looking at how clearly pissed the Head of the DMLE was, as she surged to her feet. Harry smirked and quietly muttered, "Oops! He's _done_ it now."

"Madam Bones!" Ogden immediately stated.

"How _dare_ ―" she hissed, clearly furious. "How _dare_ Lord Parkinson even _attempt_ to put forth... what it is _quite_ clear he's attempting to put forth. It is not for this body to interfere with House relationships. That has not just been policy, but has been codified law for _centuries_. Lord Parkinson will retract his remarks... _now_."

Ogden said, "I couldn't have put it better, myself." He turned to Parkinson and said, "Lord Parkinson... _retract_."

Still frustrated, but not a little fearfully as he looked back at a furiously glaring Bones, he still tried to sneer and said, "I retract my remarks. I have no further business."

Then he dropped back into his seat with a scowl, crossed his arms and refused to look at anyone.

Harry turned to Sirius and quietly said, "Now, more than ever, we have to protect CeeCee. This was just another 'shot across the bow'."

Unhappily, Sirius only nodded.

The next item of business was Madam Bones presenting the new Statute for the Misuse of Muggle Items, not Artefacts, in its 'first reading'. Harry was surprised it had taken them so long, considering the old one had been ripped away over six months earlier, leaving a gaping hole in the laws.

With a copy of it before him, he'd read it over the upcoming month and see what changes he thought it would need. Without assignments taking up his 'summer vacation' time he could see he'd be easily able to find the time to do it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	69. Viva La France

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty Nine - Viva La France**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Returning from the Wizengamot session, Sirius had remained quiet until after dinner. That evening, he called for a 'family' meeting in the main dining room.

Once everyone was there, he laid out what had happened at the Wizengamot meeting regarding CeeCee. Harry only added a couple of very specific and relevant points, as he felt Sirius had done a sterling job of relaying the major ones.

Once he was done, CeeCee was already enveloped in her mother's arms, Dorothy's, as the older woman looked quite concerned.

"As Harry explained to me," said Sirius. "This was just, as he put it, a further 'shot across the bows'. This was the Dark trying to both discover further information and trying to squeeze us into making certain moves of their own desire."

"It is clear Parkinson wants the Malfoy fortune," sighed Harry. "I believe that was the background of the betrothal contract between Draco and Pansy. Parkinson wanted the Malfoy fortune and vice versa. Both thought they would come out on top, once the time was right.

"Parkinson is trying to recover that plan. But, by the body language of Caracticus Nott, it is clear he's also willing to share the fortune with Nott by seeing CeeCee in a similar contract with _Theodore_ Nott, Nott's grandson. It is clear to me those two have formed an unholy alliance."

Narcissa gave a huff, crossed her arms and said, "That makes sense."

She then turned a very direct look on Harry and said, "It is now clear to me you were not lying when you said the Sorting Hat wanted to immediately sort you into Slytherin."

Harry just gave a slight smug smirk back for a moment.

What the two had not seen were the quick looks passed between Dorothy and Stephen.

"Parkinson is now going to do his own research," said Sirius. "I'll have to talk, again, with Ted Tonks and find out how successful he believes he's been in muddying up the tracks of the research he carried out to find CeeCee in the first place. Until we know that, the Wilkinses are in grave danger if they go home."

"No," sighed Harry. "Sorry, but that's misleading. What you mean is the Wilkinses are in danger if they go home, because of someone carrying out the same research Ted was able to gather. That implies the danger will no longer exist if the research is hidden or destroyed. We _cannot_ presuppose that. We do not know if there exists other research that could also find them.

"For example," he looked to the Wilkinses, "Did any of you speak, while in the bank, in front of anyone else who isn't family and trusted?"

"Yes," sighed Stephen. "I guess we all did, at some time."

"Then there exists the risk that someone will have, or will in later viewing of a memory of the event in a pensieve, recognise your accents as Australian," he explained. "Now, how many magic schools are there in Australia?"

Sirius sighed and replied, "Three. Two boarding and one 'day' school."

Harry quietly said, "Then it would only be a matter of _days_ before the Wilkinses would be found - maybe a couple of weeks if they, those looking for them, were stupid. I do not know how corrupt the Australian Ministry of Magic is, but it must be assumed they are possibly even more corrupt than our own. A quick and surreptitious handing over of gold and the home address of the Wilkinses would be easily known. Running and hiding back in Australia is _not_ a safe option."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Weasley household were in good spirits. Arthur had come home the previous day in high spirits and the most relaxed his wife had seen him in months.

"What's gotten _into_ you, Arthur?" she'd asked.

"You know those two projects I was in charge of shepherding through to completion?" he'd laughed. "They're _done_! _Both_ of them!"

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly had gushed. "That's _wonderful_ news!"

"And only a month late!" he grinned. "At least I got it on Madam Bones's desk in time for her to present it to the Wizengamot for first reading tomorrow. I hope she does, too."

As Arthur sat back and relaxed, Molly had prepared for him his favourite meal; roast corned beef, baked veggies and lashings of gravy, followed up with a freshly baked apple pie from apples freshly picked from the trees outside.

Ron, though, hated corned beef with a passion that bordered on loathing. It didn't stop him from eating more than his fair share, though. However, after his months at Aunt Muriel's, he now only ate just a little more than a full adult serving. And he no longer shoved food into his mouth at a rate that had him going through his dinner twice as fast as even the second fastest eater at the Weasley table, Charlie.

All the Weasleys had noticed the drastic change in Ron's eating habits and congratulated him on the major improvements in his table manners. He'd tried, his second night home, to return to his old ways while he had the chance. However, it just made him sick and he nearly ended up vomiting it all back up again. He didn't try again.

"So, Madam Bones accepted it?" pressed Ginny, once she found out why her father was in such good spirits.

"Accepted it, yes," he replied. "Now I just need to wait to see what sort of changes I'll need to make before it becomes law."

"And the 'muggle experience' course?" asked William, home at the time on one of his 'short visits'.

"Same," his father replied.

After watching the reading of the Bill for the Statute in the Wizengamot session, Arthur had quietly left the chamber and returned to work. He had immediately sought out the witch he considered his second-in-command, after Cliff had fulfilled his promise and retired within the second week of the 'new reality', as he'd called it.

"Genevieve," he'd called to her.

"Boss?" she'd immediately looked up from what she was working on and asked.

He grinned and said, "It's been accepted for the first reading."

"Woohoo!" she'd returned, before laughing.

Genevieve Goodfellow was one of the two muggleborn government spies who'd been assigned to accept employment in the new and expanded Muggle Artefact Office - the words 'Misuse of' had been dropped from the name. Arthur had 'promoted' her to be his second in command of the office within only a few weeks, when she showed a clear understanding of what was needed to be accomplished and worked hard to see it done.

Arthur just didn't know that her ideas were coming to her from an MI-5 'think tank' set up to provide her with the ideas, which formed the direction the government security agency wanted to see things go. He was just happy that her ideas, according to him, all proved sound and do-able.

It was because of her work that the new Statute for the Misuse of Muggle Items was near exactly as MI-5 wanted it, with what they thought they could get away with. She'd already been informed that, once her current MI-5 assignment was done, she was to be promoted within that organisation and allowed her choice of assignments. She was giving serious thought to staying where she was and seeing if she could employ her skills in seeing _other_ wizarding Statutes 'amended' with MI-5 recommendations.

Her colleague who headed the procurements team, Peter 'He of three first names' Glengarry, was the NCIS undercover agent. He earned the position as Head of the team by being the one to both come up with the idea of using a disused muggle holiday camp as the muggle base for the course and shepherded through the purchase of it. What only a few - he, Goodfellow and Bones - knew was that the camp had been seized by NCIS as an asset used by a major British drug cartel only twelve months prior. And it was the NCIS that faked up the documentation that 'allowed' the Ministry of Magic to purchase it.

Not even those three knew, though, that the camp was also heavily monitored through hidden surveillance equipment. Security was that tight. Neither MI-5 nor NCIS were going to leave anything to chance.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

However, that was the previous day. Today, Ronald was in his room, frustrated with not being able to get the books he wanted. Yes, he had the books on protective magic and light magics that he could use to combat dark magic, but he wanted the actual dark magic books. He wanted those curses.

While in his room and working on his knowledge of light-sided charms, hexes and protections by going through the wand movements as fast as he could, his mind kept drifting to figuring out ways to get the gold he needed to buy the right books.

With a sigh, he looked outwards in memory at what he had, what the wider family had and what he could hock to get him more gold. Even across the whole family, there was very little. The Weasleys lived inside their means, but lived to the maximum inside their means. There were no extras that could be hocked without being missed. There were no hidden caches of 'treasures' or gold he could use. There was nothing.

But, then he had a thought. There were such at Aunt Muriel's. She had a couple of items he could take and hock. He just had to take them to the right person. And, the only one he could think of was Mister Burke of Borgin and Burke's.

His problem there was that he'd have to go back to Aunt Muriel's to collect what he needed and make a quick trip to Knockturn Alley. Though he knew he'd then soon have the books and, with it, the curses needed, he didn't want to ever have to return to that woman's questionable care.

"I should have grabbed them while I was there," he muttered, annoyed with himself over his lack of forethought.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day after the Wizengamot meeting, Narcissa was more determined than ever to get her Tapestry Circle off the ground.

'Potter is right,' she thought. 'Parkinson and Nott are clearly in some form of "duo" alliance to try and get hold of the Malfoy fortune through forcing a marriage or concubine contract - or, worse - onto Corina. I am _not_ going to let that happen.'

With her determination reinforced she prepared what she needed to say and to whom. First, she needed to speak to a new Law-wizard of Record. There was no way in Morgana's name she was going to use the one who was the Malfoy one until Ted Tonks, nor would she use Ted Tonks for this.

She went to the one who used to be the Black Law-wizard of Record until Sirius moved the account to Tonks - Dewey, Skroohem and Howe. Of course, she dealt with Dewey, the senior partner.

The man was quick to provide what she needed, as the firm was desperate to get back at least one of their now departed major clients. They would have preferred to get the Black account back, but were more than willing to accept the Malfoy legal account as 'compensation' and were gambling on Narcissa becoming regent for her daughter. After all, the Malfoys were close to the same value as Black, gold-wise.

Quickly, the man had the instructions to draft the necessary documents to create the 'club' called 'The Tapestry Circle'. When he was given the information as to why the circle was being formed, he was almost horrified; not by what the Club wanted to achieve, but by why it was clearly necessary.

He and his wife, both purebloods from long lines of purebloods, had lost two children to stillbirth; the only two they'd ever tried for. They'd never tried again, as the pain of losing such was already nearly too much to bear. When shown the evidence of Malfoy's claims he, too, was furious the information had been deliberately buried. Though male and the membership of the Circle would be strictly female, he became a major supporter, right then and there.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a long day and a half over the previous two days occasionally sitting with the Wilkinses and explaining what Parkinson had attempted, on the Thursday Harry was brought out of focussing 'inwards' on the family and focussed 'outwards' on friends and the rest of the wizarding world. He was surprised to receive a letter delivered by Errol, the Weasley's old family owl. It was from the twins.

~ # ~

 _Lord Harrison J Potter,_  
 _Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
 _All-round top bloke._

 _Harrikins!_

 _We send you this mini-missive to let you know that the Pinhead, Percy, has gone and gotten himself betrothed. And, you probably guessed, it's to the lovely Miss Penny Clearwater._

 _It seems he took onboard what you told him about offering to change his name to Clearwater and he's done exactly that. Leastwise, that's what he's going to do as part of the betrothal contract written up between Dad and Lord Clearwater._

 _Mum's a bit pissed about it, though. She doesn't like that Percy's been 'forced to' change his surname, just so he could marry the woman of his dreams. She thinks it's a load of old nonsense and 'modern' witches and wizards shouldn't engage in such outdated concepts. We know it's because she doesn't_ _want_ _to understand, rather than she simply doesn't._

 _But, Percy's right pleased and really doesn't care whether or not Mum's upset about it. He has our respect for that._

 _We've no idea when or where the handfasting's going to take place. However, Percy's so happy about everything he's told us to tell you that you and yours will be invited. He says he knows he wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to marry her, if it wasn't for your idea to offer to change his surname. So, as far as he's currently concerned, Harry Potter and 'his three ladies' will be VIP guests at the handfasting._

 _Anyways, we just thought you'd like to know._

 _Oh; and Mum wants to know when you can come and pay us a visit again._

 _Gred and Forge_  
 _(love and kisses)_

~ # ~

After snickering in amusement and passing the letter off to Daphne, Harry wrote his reply.

~ # ~

 _Messers Fred and George Weasley_  
 _The Burrow_  
 _Ottery St. Catchpole_

 _Gred and Forge,_

 _I'm glad to hear Percy took on board my suggestion and went with it. Please pass on my, Hermione's, Daphne's and Fleur's congratulations to him and his._

 _As Penny is the Heiress Secondary to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clearwater (and, therefore, One of the Seven), together with in direct line of succession, I doubt very much we four will not receive an invitation to attend the handfasting. Lord Clearwater is pretty much obligated to send us one. So, tell Percy not to worry about it._

 _Our only concern will be, of course, Ron's behaviour. I still have not forgiven him for deliberately creating a situation that could have easily gotten me killed -_ _if_ _I was the Harry Potter he thought me to be. That is, if I did not already know of the treachery of which he is capable. We'll be giving that a lot of consideration before we'll even decide whether or not to attend; because, as Percy's brother, Ron will of course also attend._

 _Please also pass on my congratulations to Ginny for successfully taking on the role as seeker for the Lions. I and mine attended both Gryffindor matches and saw how well she performed. She has real talent in the sport. I daresay she could easily make a career of it, if that was her dream._

 _No doubt you would all know by now of the appearance of young CeeCee. She's the young lass who is the rightful inheritor of the Malfoy estates after the sudden deaths of both Lucy and Draco on the night they tried to use me in some kind of resurrection ritual to bring back Vole-in-his-shorts._

 _CeeCee - Charlotte C Wilkins - is the adopted daughter of a couple of muggles, who already had two children of their own when they adopted her as an infant. She was actually born the second child of Lucy and Narcissa Malfoy, but was dumped by Lucy Malfoy halfway around the world because of birth issues that are considered medical-in-confidence. That is, it's private medical information and not for discussion. I've met her and talked to her. Wonderful girl._

 _At the moment, I'm currently staying at the Black Townhouse in Kings Cross. I've spent only a little time at my own home, Pottermore, because of needs to visit my three ladies. However, I'll soon be moving to southern France to spend time with Fleur and her family while Fleur undertakes her NEWT exams in the French Ministry. After that, I'll be staying for a little while at the Greengrass manor and at the Grangers' home, which will take us to the end of the summer break.  
_

 _So, as you can see, time is_ _very_ _restricted for me._

 _Thank your Mum for the invitation, but I doubt very much I'll get a chance to drop by The Burrow before school recommences. There's already just far too much I've still yet to do regarding my responsibilities and nowhere near enough time in which to do it._

 _Harrison_

~ # ~

After reading the letter, Daphne handed it back to Harry and asked, "Do you think that's going to stop Molly Weasley from sending you invitations?"

"Nope," he replied. "She'll keep badgering the twins to invite me over. It's in her nature."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "At least, this way, I get to hear from the devil twins. Besides, it's not my responsibility to curb her demands. Sooner or later the twins are going to have a gutful and refuse.

"Now they're of-age they can legally refuse. But, as they're still living at home, I don't think they will until she pushes them just that bit too far."

She nodded back.

He sent it that afternoon via Hedwig and hoped Molly would not try to intercept it. As both twins were now of-age he hoped she wouldn't.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Even though she was still waiting for the corporation documents of The Tapestry Circle to be finalised, Narcissa was not going to sit idle until they were. That day she began to make her visits to others she was both 'acquaintances' with and of whom she already had evidence they'd lost children.

She'd be starting with the Neutrals, rather than the Darks. Taking them alphabetically, because there was no reason to use any other order, that meant a visit to the Dowager Aldermaston, Mildred Aldermaston. The advantage with Aldermaston was it would give her a 'foot in the door' of the other Neutral families.

After sending the dowager a letter by owl the previous late afternoon, she'd received confirmation and invitation to join the woman that very morning at 9.00am. Dressed in a set of her 'visiting' robes, Narcissa was out via the floo right on the hour of the appointment, to the second. She took with her both the evidence of the birth rates and defects, together with the initial documents of The Tapestry Circle.

Narcissa would later come to know that, by pure happenstance, her visit to the Dowager Aldermaston as one of her first visits was the most important of all. The 'old biddy', once she learned of what Narcissa had to show her as evidence of her claims, went on a rant that lasted almost half an hour.

Once she calmed somewhat, she demanded, "And _what_ , pray tell, do you intend to do to repair this... this... _abomination_!"

Narcissa laid out for her what she'd done until then and what she hoped to accomplish in the near future and beyond.

"I'm in!" declared Aldermaston. " _And_... I'll help you with getting in touch with the others you need. So they know there's nothing underhanded going on, I'll be joining you in those meetings.

"You and I might not see eye to eye on many things; however, on this, we are _one voice_!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a long morning spent at Longbottom Manor with Alice and Adeline, Hermione turned up at the Black Townhouse shortly after lunch. By then, Harry and Daphne were in Fleur's room and again assisting the girl with study for her exams.

Hermione immediately dove in to help.

After an hour she asked, "So, when do you have to head back to France?"

"We leave tomorrow morning," replied Fleur. "The eeexams will be starting on Monday morning at the Ministry."

When Hermione then turned to look at Harry, he said, "Yes, Hermione. As I said before, I'll be joining her for the two weeks."

Hermione gave a nod and said, "In that case, I'll come over sometime during that time. I don't think my parents will have a problem if I'm gone for... say... a week."

Fleur smirked and said, "You do not want to miss out on your ''Arry-time'."

Hermione lightly blushed, stuck her nose in the air a little defiantly and replied, "No. I do not."

That had all three girls giggle while Harry chuckled a little.

"I'm going, too," said Daphne. "Father has no problem with it."

"And your mother?" asked Harry.

Daphne lightly blushed and replied, "She wants to help me pack. Or, rather, she wants to help me pack... light."

Harry didn't know what she meant, but it appeared Hermione and Fleur did. It wasn't that important to him, so he'd see if he could subtly find out later.

Instead, he asked Hermione, "How goes your lessons with Alice and Adeline?"

"Good!" she immediately replied, before launching into an explanation of what sort of lessons she was being given.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Thankfully, the international portkey was not an early one. It left at 10.00am from the Ministry international portkey point within the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

The three going were Fleur, of course, Harry and Daphne. All three had their trunks shrunk and in their pockets. Sirius 'brought' them, but there was really no need to. They only had to go via floo from the Black Townhouse to the Ministry atrium and take the lift to the department. All up, about five minutes.

Arriving in the Ministère de la Magie in Paris, France, they were met by Jean-Paul, Apolline and Gabrielle, the latter of whom immediately gave a squeal of delight and charged her sister. The two were hugging before the three were even far enough forward of the International check-in desk not to be in the way. It was left up to Fleur to drag her sister with her and far enough apart from the desk not to be considered a nuisance.

Jean-Paul immediately asked, "Got everytheeng you need?"

Harry gave a nod and smile back, "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Jean-Paul gave a firm nod back. "Apolline weell make sure you get to the manoir, safely. I 'ave to return to werk."

After he gave Fleur a big hug, a quick hug to Daphne and shook Harry's hand, the man quickly gave his excuses and left. That then left it to Apolline to escort them to the nearest set of public floos so they could floo to Delacour Manoir.

Less than three minutes later and they were in the manor's welcoming parlour.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The first thing Harry noticed was the almost opulence of the building. It was quite close, but just a smidge better, than Pottermore.

Surprising Harry, he was shown to a room that was across the hall from Fleur, with Daphne in the room next door to Fleur's. Harry just hoped Hermione would not be shunted off somewhere else.

However, his fears were laid to rest when Apolline said her room was directly next to Fleur's on the other side to Daphne's. And she apologised for not being able to get them all right alongside the others.

"It's _alright_ , Apolline," he was quick to say. "I cannot see how you'd be able to organise them any other way and still be fair."

After dropping off their shrunken trunks, with the Manor house elves immediately moving to unpack them for them, Fleur took them on a quick tour of the manor.

Finally, they were shown outside. And the first thing he and Daphne noticed out there was the warmth. It wasn't the comfortable warmth of London in summer, either. This was almost a tropical warmth with a decently high humidity.

Moving her arms a little as she looked about, Daphne said, "Alright, that's going to take a little getting used to."

"The warmth or the humidity?" asked Harry.

"Both," she smiled back. "I think we all need to change into something a lot lighter and airier than we're wearing."

"Yes," said Fleur. "That is a very good idea."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After changing into light cargo pants, a simple collared T-shirt and with canvas slip-ons on his feet. Harry rejoined the two girls down in the informal dining room.

Their tour showed him that Delacour Manoir was of a similar style to the main manor houses of magical Britain. The main difference was the wide balconies that surrounded both main levels - the ground floor and the next floor up, where all the bedrooms were to be found. Each bedroom also had a door that opened out onto the balcony, so one could go out there at night and enjoy the evening air.

Once down in the informal dining room he looked to Fleur and asked, "What are your plans from now until Monday morning?"

"Rest," she immediately replied. "I intend to rest my mind, with only light revision work of no more than two 'ours each night over the weekend and then three 'ours each evening for the exams that would be 'eld the next day."

"Good," he nodded. "I'm glad to hear you intend to practice what you preached to Hermione a couple weeks ago."

She lightly smiled back and said, "Proper study practices is something we were taught at Beauxbatons in our first year. It is disappointing to discover it is not at 'Ogwarts."

He gave a sigh and said, "True."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The weekend was as relaxing as they could get it for Fleur. However, Sunday night Harry took Fleur into his room and gave her the aid she needed, even if she did not _need_ that aid that night.

Lying in bed later and with both bathed in a light sweat, he said, "I hope that will be able to help you get the best grades you can."

Like the other two, she liked to curl into his side after sex. She was doing it this time, too. Her only response to his comment was a very pleased verbal nod. "Mmm."

He already knew he'd made it good for her. She'd again babbled in French during the late evening's activities, as she usually did.

On the Monday morning, she almost languidly rose and readied herself for her day. Surprising Harry, she wasn't wearing either her Beauxbatons or Hogwarts uniforms.

"They're unnecessary for the eexams when taken at the Ministry, 'Arry," she replied when he asked. "Those who usually take the eexams at the Ministry are almost always those who were 'ome schooled, tutored or self-studied. Therefore, it is considered rude to wear uniform when undertaking the tests there."

"Ah!" he muttered. "Makes sense."

After she'd left, escorted by Jean-Paul, Apolline approached and said, "You met 'er needs last night, yes? Zank you."

Only blushing a little, he replied, "I... thought it would help her, concentration wise, for her exams."

"I belief eet weell, too," she smiled. "Eef notheeng else, as you would ser-mise, eet weell remove zee... com-pul-shun... yes?... compulsion from 'er for zee time."

"Yes; that's what I thought," he confirmed.

"Zen, again, Zank you,"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the week progressed, while Fleur dutifully returned as needed back to the Ministry, Apolline took both British teens out to see the sights of both magical and non-magical France. They visited all the muggle highlights, of course; the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre Museum, the Palace of Versailles and the Chateau De Chambord. However, they also visited the magical (wizarding) areas, too. They visited Voie de Magicien (Wizard's Way), the main shopping area of Paris and biggest in France; Le Louvre Magique, the hidden magical part of The Louvre Museum; Jardins Beauxbâtons, the gardens of Beauxbatons, open to the public during summer when school wasn't in session; plus others.

Of course, Harry being Harry just had to sample the finest foods on offer around the country. He visited small provincial cafes right up to restaurants that rated three Michelin stars. However, while he thought the presentation was nice for each dish in the latter cases, he could not see how the taste could be considered any better. He might try to 'chef' each plate he served up a bit in future, just for presentation purposes, but he couldn't see any improvements on what truly mattered - how delicious it was.

After Fleur would return from her day at the Ministry, Harry would ensure she had a relaxing bath then cooked for her. Though he was considered a guest, Fleur begged her mother to allow Harry to cook at least one meal.

"You will _see_ , Maman," she firmly said. "Once you 'ave sampled 'Arry's cooking, you will let 'im cook whenevair 'e wants. I _assure_ you."

She was right. After being allowed to cook dinner on the first Sunday night after arriving, they were only on the second course when Apolline looked him dead in the eye and said, "Whenev _air_ you want access to zee kit- _chon_ to cook; _you 'ave eet_!"

While Daphne and Fleur snickered in amusement, Harry beamed in delight. "Thank you!" he firmly said.

"I just ask zat you attempt to teach our 'ouse elves these improvemonts in cookeeng," she begged.

Harry was only too happy to try. Which led to him giving the elves cooking classes in the early mornings, before everyone else was up; and during the late afternoons, after being out doing the touristy stuff while he waited for Fleur to return from the Ministry, if that's where she was on that day.

Of course, she wasn't at the Ministry, day after day, from early morning until late afternoon. Some days, she was only there for the morning or the afternoon, not both. And, on one occasion she was there for the mid morning and the late afternoon, but had a gap of four hours between the two.

Even with Fleur having the full day off, Harry hadn't even realised it was a Friday when Apolline informed him they'd be at the Ministry the next morning to collect Hermione from the international portkey point they'd arrived at a week earlier. Nor was he even fully aware it was his fifteenth birthday the next day.

He'd never had the chance to 'celebrate' his birthday before, except on the two occasions when he'd already been collected from the Dursleys by the Weasleys. The only clue he had that his birthday was coming up was when Molly Weasley had sent him a letter, via Errol, that she had planned to bake him a cake, especially for the day. And that she was insisting he turn up at The Burrow to have a major party for it - his birthday, not the cake.

He, of course, immediately wrote back and informed her he was currently in France and would not have a chance to return 'for the foreseeable future'. He, happily, heard nothing back.

'Maybe she's finally accepted the fact that nagging me with invitations wasn't going to work,' he thought, before he then muttered, "Nah! She's far too pig-headed not to keep trying."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, Harry cooked up a decent breakfast feast. He did it, not because he knew the Delacours and Daphne were expecting one, but because it was just so much fun to do. Besides, it was his birthday and he decided to splurge.

Knowing the Delacours much preferred their own French cuisine than standard English fare, even if Harry did cook it far better than the 'dripping with fats' that the English usually plated up, Harry laid on a French breakfast spread with fruit croissants, _pain au chocolat_ (chocolate bread) and an apple/pear turnover, but added Flemish waffles, poached eggs, grilled bacon, coffee and orange juice. It actually all worked well together. Harry even thought he'd found the basis of a decent breakfast spread for when he was cooking 'full time' back in Pottermore in future and didn't want to lay on a Full English Lite. He'd try to change things around, of course, but this was definitely a successful template.

After letting breakfast settle, with no one really interested in morning tea except for cups of tea for Harry and Daphne and cups of coffee for the Delacours, Jean-Paul took the three 'Potters' back to the Ministry to pick up Hermione.

Jean-Paul was last through after a short delay. Harry wondered why, but was too keyed up on the near imminent arrival of Hermione to worry about it. Quickly, they made their way up to the arrival point.

Right on time Hermione arrived with about half a dozen others around a big rope quoit in the arrival point and was quick to grin and hurry over to them. Of course, Harry was practically snogged, right there, before she finally stepped back and cheerily said, "Hi! Missed you! Happy birthday!"

Grinning back he said, "We missed you, too. And, thank you."

With the girl almost clinging to him like a limpet, he asked, "Got everything?"

"Yup!" she declared. "Shrunk and in my pocket."

"Great," he firmly said. "Let's get you to Delacour Manoir then." Then looked to Jean-Paul.

Jean-Paul merely grinned at them and led the way back to the public floos.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Surprising Harry, almost as soon as they returned they threw him a surprise birthday party. Apparently, the house elves had gotten to work as soon as he'd left via the floo. That was the short delay of Jean-Paul arriving at the Ministry. He'd given the house elves the 'go ahead' to get everything going. Something they'd been planning for the past week and had kept from him.

Of course, with Hermione's arrival and the immediate party, the house elves took care of organising the lunch too. And, it was during lunch Harry received his birthday presents.

His favourite, by far, was the somewhat illegal wand holster with the auto 'draw' charm gifted him by Jean-Paul. It caused the wand to eject into his hand at just the right point for him to snag it by the grip, ready to cast.

"In Briton," said the man, "These are considaired only permissable by your aurors, 'it wizards and Unspeakables. 'Owevair, such laws do not exist 'ere in Fronce."

Hermione immediately asked, "Won't he get in trouble for having one when we go back to England?"

"Non," he replied. "'Arry is the Lord of a Most Ancient House. He is... excused... _exempted_ from such laws."

While that would have, in the past, sent Hermione on a bit of rant, nowadays it did not. She was more and more becoming used to and understanding the exemptions that applied to the Seven.

It didn't even take him all that long to get used to it, either. Jean-Paul explained there was a built-in rune sequence that held back the hand from gripping too early, thereby meaning the wand was gripped too far up the shaft. However, there was no such one for gripping too late. Harry's quick reflexes, though, meant that second one wasn't even tested.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Apparently, by prior understanding between his ladies, Hermione spent that night with Harry in his room. No one in the manor even batted an eye when, the next morning, Hermione came down late to breakfast looking a little 'goofy', but clearly happy.

Harry just looked a little smug. He'd finally caught on to how he was believed, by his ladies at least, to be quite skilled in the bedroom. Mind you, all three practically had to sit him down and tell him; almost having to go the route of a magical vow to ensure he both knew and accepted they weren't just trying to boost his self-confidence in the sexual arts.

As it was Sunday and the middle of summer, the manor-hold decided they'd spend the day at one of the beaches of the Côte d'Azur, the French Riviera. Harry, never having been to a beach before - let alone a French one - did not know what all the knowing smirks between the ladies meant. Instead, he happily changed into a pair of swimming trunks, donned a collared T-shirt and a pair of sandals, grabbed a large beach towel from the manor stocks and was ready to go in plenty of time. They'd be taking a portkey created by Jean-Paul to a little rarely-travelled laneway a short walk to the beach.

When the girls all came down, each wearing a light summer dress over what appeared to be bikinis and the like, each also wearing a wide-brimmed straw hat and carrying small canvas bags, he definitely knew they were up to something.

However, they were joined by Jean-Paul, Apolline and little Gabby and were already portkeying away before he could even ask.

As promised, it was a short walk to the beach. And, it wasn't until they didn't immediately stop, but instead walked along the beach into a more secluded one, that he realised what was going on. Before he even realised it, he'd been led onto a nudist beach.

Everywhere he looked: Nudity - or, at least toplessness.

"Errmmm―" he whined.

His bondmates saw he'd finally figured out where they were and giggled at him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in Britain, Narcissa had been working wonders in getting all the Dowagers and Ladies together. Dowager Aldermaston had worked her magic and, over the past ten days, brought together as many of the 'victim' witches together as she could. The meeting just concluded was the first time the (greatly expanded) Tapestry Circle had met as a single group. To date, there were almost thirty of them; members.

"This _has_ to be a cover-up!" declared one elderly witch. "There is _no_ chance people did not already know of this!"

"That is true," said Narcissa. "However, while we might not know who it is who is responsible for this, we know what the result has been; _lost babies_!"

There was no dissent.

"And what do we need to do to stop it?" asked another.

"First thing; we _cannot_ continue to let our children marry one another across the supposed existing blood lines," she replied. "Dorothy assures me that the number of lost babies will be greatly reduced if newbloods - that is, those we call muggleborns - are matched with those known as purebloods, or match well outside of magical Britain and, probably, other English-speaking countries. We _must_ stop local purebloods marrying local purebloods."

"Our Lords, Heads of Houses and husbands will _never_ allow it!" declared one.

"Our Lords, Heads of Houses and husbands must be _made_ to!" another shot back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The afternoon at the beach turned out, as far as Harry was concerned, brilliant!

At first he was embarrassed as all get out. However, once he managed to get his mind wrapped around the idea that there was far more skin on display than he expected, by switching his thoughts on the matter from 'sex' to 'biology', he found he enjoyed the time. But, that was after first having to take quite a few swims.

However, he didn't even take his own togs off until they'd been there for at least three quarters of an hour. It took him that long to get over what his eyes were telling him. 'Boobs! Lots and lots of boobs!'

The girls, for the most part, weren't anywhere near as body conscious, though. Fleur, as expected, was first to disrobe. After the summer dress was slipped off, the bikini top went immediately after that. He thought she was going to stop there, but she didn't. As soon as the top was removed and dropped onto her 'pile' of clothes, the bottoms were next. Before she even had her towel laid out, she was standing there completely starkers.

As she then laid her towel out, he saw that Hermione also had her summer dress off and, after hesitating only a few seconds, seemed to give herself a firm nod and removed her bikini top. However, she didn't go any further than that.

And Daphne only removed her dress, even leaving her hat on as she laid her towel out.

Then he finally turned his attention to the other Delacours. Like Fleur, both other Delacour 'girls', oldest and youngest, had disrobed completely and were stretched out on their tummies on their towels. However, Jean-Paul only went down to one of the briefest pairs of 'speedos' Harry had ever seen. They even had that 'thong' strap in the back, leaving his bum cheeks bare.

Harry'd not even had a chance to do anything before Fleur called him over and asked him to lather her back with the contents of a large jar she was holding out to him.

That led to him smearing whatever was in the jar all over his bonded's back before she simply rolled over and said, "Keep going, please." And laid back.

Of course, then Hermione wanted the same, then Daphne. After doing her back, that was the point at which Daphne seemed to reach a decision. She rolled over, sat up, refused to even look at anyone, reached behind and released the catches to her top, removed it, set it aside and laid back down again. Then she laid there, quit a bit tense.

Harry was quick to swab her front with the unguent, or whatever it was, starting with her 'safe' areas before gently moving up to smear the cream over her breasts. By the time he was done, she'd relaxed again.

After finishing Daphne he then used the cream to cover himself, but wasn't too interested in doing his back. Hermione took care of that about an hour later when she noticed he was definitely going a little too red.

It was also about then that Hermione had finally realised that there was so many on the beach who were going bottomless, she might as well too; and did. Even Harry had doffed his trunks for a while, while lying on his tummy. However, that was a line Daphne was completely unwilling to cross and none of them pushed it.

Of course, they didn't just sunbathe. They also swam.

After the girls felt they'd gotten enough sun and their big lunches had settled down enough, they all redressed back into their swimwear and dragged Harry off to swim about in the ocean. They were joined by Gabrielle, who hadn't redressed as she was still naked while they were in the water.

The only problem they had was when a couple of young men saw that Harry was accompanied by _four_ incredibly attractive young ladies and, even if Gabrielle was still quite young, decided he needed to share.

That lasted right up until both Fleur and Gabrielle hit them with their allure and both men found they had to quickly run into the water to hide their 'embarrassments'.

As Fleur moved in close to Harry and slipped her arm in his, she quietly said, "And that, 'Arry, is a clear demonstration of why Veela 'ave the allure."

He just gave a snort of amusement back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Returning to the manor late in the afternoon near dusk, they all showered and changed. Then made it down, just in time, to all sit down for a summer dinner.

Of course, talk at the table was all about how the day proved to be quite the enjoyable one for them all.

Apolline asked, "Steel planning on returning to Briton on Saturday morneeng?"

"Yes," Harry firmly replied. He knew the Delacours really wanted them to stay longer, but he also knew he had to get back to Britain so they could spend time with the other families. "I know Hermione is still going through informal 'Lady of the House' training and would like to get back to it. And I have other work relating to both my House and business matters I simply cannot put off any longer."

She sadly nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ron Weasley had managed to amass just over what he thought would be worth twenty five galleons from his efforts of finding things he could use to barter with to collect books with combat curses and the like. Some was in coin, but most was in goods; small trinkets he knew would not be missed, or would not be missed for some time.

With the goods at hand he now just needed to find the time to go to Borgin and Burke's, where he knew he could lay his hands on the books he wanted.

After a great deal of thinking about it, he knew he'd have to use the floo. He had first thought to use the Knight Bus, but knew that would cut into his meagre supply of gold. So, the floo it was.

'Now,' he thought. 'What was it Potter said by mistake back when he first used the floo? It was some slight mispronunciation of Diagon Alley. Day-gin-alley? No, he said it as if it was one word. Di-gon-lee? No. Diagonalley? Close. Di-gonally. No... di _ag_ on― _Diagonally_! That's it!'

Now he just needed to pick his time to go. He knew that, if he was caught, his dad would block the floo to him. So, he had to be sneaky and make sure he wouldn't be caught. No matter how much it galled him, he had to patient.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The three bondmates, excepting Fleur who was at the Ministry, were almost pacing in the welcoming hall of Delacour Manoir on Thursday afternoon. This day was the day of the final NEWT exam for Fleur. She was done.

They expected her almost fifteen minutes earlier. However, she was running late.

When she did step through, immediately followed by her father, she was grinning a smile wide enough to cause her eyes to crinkle almost shut.

Then, with a squeal of happiness, she practically skipped over to Harry to laid a massive hug on him. A hug that was quickly joined by Hermione and Daphne, making it a four-way.

"All done!" declared a chuckling Harry. "Congratulations!"

Giving it another few moments, Fleur gently disentangled them and stepped slightly back. She was still grinning, but there was also an underlying expression of worry.

"Mon cher!" she carefully said. "You... still have no problems with me going into cursebreaking at Gringotts?"

"No," he immediately replied. "However, I insist that any such contract you enter with them includes how you need to... errr... regularly visit with me."

Harry could physically feel the tenseness in her torso and shoulders immediately relax. He hadn't even realised how tense she was holding herself until she did that.

"Thank you," she quietly, but heartfeltingly, said.

"I told you, Fleur," he firmly said back. "You're not a slave. I expect and even encourage you to live your life as if this does not impact you. You want a career as a cursebreaker, then I... _we_... will help you attain that."

Both other girls also firmly nodded.

That earned him another snog, right there.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The last few days at Delacour Manoir were spent pretty much just lazing about. Fleur only needed to send a letter off to Gringotts to inform them she believed she had successfully completed her NEWTs with high marks and also informed them she would forward a copy of her results as soon as she'd received them.

Daphne also received an International Owl post letter from Tracey letting her know she had huge news to share and wanted to confirm the four would be back in Britain on the Saturday morning. Daphne was quick to send a reply.

Hermione asked, "Any clues on what's so important she would call it 'life changing'?"

"I think her betrothal to Justin might have moved onto the next step," replied Daphne. "That's about the only thing I can think of, which would lead to her stating that."

Harry said, "Good for her."

Other mail out and in was: Hermione sending letters off to her parents to let them know she'd be back in Britain on Saturday morning, her sending one to Alice and Adeline letting them know the same thing, Harry sending one to Sirius also mentioning the same thing, who also wrote back, with Daphne doing the same with her parents. They also received letters off their friends.

On the Friday, they also received their letters from Hogwarts; letting them know what their required texts for the year would be. It was accompanied by a note informing them that Headmistress Marchbanks had decided to continue as Headmistress for at least a few months more, but would be replaced sometime during the year by Professor and Deputy Headmaster Goodstone as the new Headmaster.

On reading it, Hermione said, "I didn't know she was thinking of quitting."

Daphne said, "She only took on the job because of Dumbledore's and the rest of the senior staff's fall from grace. She was the only one qualified who could fill the Head's role."

"I think that's why she's staying on for a while," posited Harry. "Goodstone really needs to be Deputy for a year before he can ascend to the most senior position. That won't occur until the start of the second term after New Year's Day."

"That makes sense," said Hermione.

Harry turned a wry smile on her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	70. Returning to Wizarding Britain

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy - Returning to Britain**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The trip back to Britain, as with their trip to France, was quite quick for the Potter Four; just reversed.

They flooed to the French Ministry, went up to the International Portkey point, took the pre-scheduled portkey across to the portkey point at the Ministry of Magic in Britain, went down to the atrium and flooed to The Black Townhouse; arriving only half an hour after - or before, with the time change - they left Delacour Manoir. They were met at the British portkey point by Remus.

First through the floo to The Black Townhouse, Harry sang out, "We're _baa-aack_!"

"Kitchen!" he heard Dorothy call.

Leading the other four, Harry dropped down to the semi-basement kitchen and walked in through the door. Dorothy, as expected, was at the kitchen bench; but not at the stove. She was making sandwiches.

With only a glance in their direction, she asked, "Welcome back. How was France?"

"Yeah, it was nice," replied Harry, first to respond. The others all said something similar.

Hermione asked, "Where's everybody else?"

"Hmmm..." she replied, clearly thinking. "Narcissa's out doing something with her new Tapestry Circle; Sirius is... actually, I don't know where Sirius is; Stephen and my lot are, once again, off doing the touristy stuff; and Remus―"

"Is right here," said Remus, walking in behind the Four.

Curious, Harry asked Dorothy, "How come _you_ don't go out and do the, as you call it, 'touristy stuff'?"

"I do... some," she replied, still working on sandwiches. "But, what you probably don't know is, I spent part of my childhood growing up in London." She turned to look directly at Harry and said, "It... wasn't a pleasant time of my life."

"Ah!" he said. "Say no more."

"But, _why_?" asked Hermione.

Harry snapped to look at the girl and softly, but firmly, said, "Hermione. Don't press."

That had the girl blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry," she softly squeaked.

"Anyways," he said. "We need to go and unpack."

"Harry," said Daphne. "Feel for your trunk in your pocket."

Harry immediately reached down and couldn't feel it. Looking in surprise at her, he asked, "Dobby?"

Before Daphne could respond, Dobby quietly popped in and said, "Dobby and Betsy alreadys be doing the unpackings, Master Harry." And popped away again.

With a sigh as Daphne and the other two grinned at him, though Hermione's was not as wide, he said, "Well then. I'd best go and make sure he's unpacked things where I want them." And rose.

"Admit it, Harry," said Daphne. "That little elf is devoted to you."

"Fiiiine," he grumbled, making his way out as the other three began to follow. "He's _devoted_ to me."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As it was a Saturday, as soon as he'd finished his breakfast - only one and a half servings - Ron Weasley begged off working any further in the house and asked to finally be allowed to give his broom a ride.

He argued, "If I want to win back my position as keeper for the Lions, Mum, I have to get my skills back up. I wasn't able to accomplish any practice while I was at Aunt Muriel's."

Molly thought about it for a long moment before she quietly said, "Well, I suppose the hand of your clock hasn't dipped into 'In Danger' for more than five weeks now... And, since it hasn't, your father and I might think about sending you back to Hogwarts... Very well. You can go practice, some."

Whirling on him as he was about to bolt out the door, she said, " _But_... for no more than an hour. Hear me?"

"Yes, Mum!" he was quick to reply.

He quickly ran out the back door and away. However, he only went as far as the side of the house.

He quickly checked about to ensure he wasn't being watched, then attempted a Disillusionment charm on himself. As the book said, he felt that odd feeling of thick water running down his body, which meant it was successful.

He quietly made his way back inside and slipped through to the lounge.

In there, he cast a silencing ward over the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and dashed it in. Quietly, he called "Diagonally!"

With a silent whoosh of green flame, pleased it made no noise, he stepped in and was away.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Weasley popped out exactly where he thought he'd end up; right in the middle of the shop called Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley.

Old Mister Burke was behind his counter and frowning at him. There was another man on Weasley's side of the counter. It appeared Ron had popped out of the floo while the two men were doing business.

Coughing a little bit of soot out of his lungs and casting a Scourgify charm on himself, Ron braced himself up and marched over to the counter. The clearly well dressed man on his side appeared both annoyed at the interruption and amused at Ron's behaviour. Ron had no idea who he was, but didn't care.

Striding up to the counter, ignoring that the other man was there first, he slapped the few galleons, sickles and knuts he had, together with the few small trinkets he'd been able to collect, onto the counter.

Trying to pretend to be, though he did not realise that was what he was doing, a clone of Draco Malfoy, he demanded, "I want to see a collection of your dark arts books."

Burke looked at the meagre pile of money on the counter before him and was about to say something scathing back when he caught a signal from the man opposite; Caracticus Nott.

"Young man," said Nott. "From what you've rudely dumped onto Mister Burke's counter, you lack sufficient funds to even _think_ about perusing Mister Burke's merchandise. Perhaps I may be of assistance?"

Weasley turned to look back and, still mimicking a poncy git, demand, "Who're you?"

Nott was shocked the boy spoke to him that way. Clearly, he had no idea he could challenge his guardian to a duel for his words. 'Probably his father,' he thought. 'However, maybe I can use this.'

"Young man," he quietly said, "I am Lord Caracticus Nott. And, for your remarks to me just then, I could demand of you the identity of your guardian and demand of him or her satisfaction by way of a duel to the death." He couldn't, not quite, but he very much doubted the boy would know that.

While Ron parsed that through his mind, eventually paling in fear, Nott continued, "Instead, I'm not going to go that route _if_ you come clean with me."

When Ron thought about it, he then carefully nodded back.

"Good," said Nott, inwardly smirking. He was correct. "Now, _why_ is it you wish to purchase dark arts books? And, _don't_ lie to me; I can _easily_ tell if you do."

Ron thought about that for a few long moments before he took the time to come up with his careful answer. "I need them."

"Why?" pressed Nott.

Ron thought about it and replied, "I need to teach someone a lesson."

Nott frowned and demanded, " _Don't_ make me have to delve through your mind for the answer, _boy_. _Who_ is it you need to teach a lesson?"

Ron did think about lying, but when he saw Nott's frown turn into a scowl, he blurted, "Harry Potter."

That surprised Nott. He now knew who the young idiot before him was and thought he was still somewhat a friend of the Potter boy.

"Reee-ally?" he drawled. "That _is_ interesting. And, just _why_ do you want to teach Potter a lesson?"

Now starting to fume at the interrogation he was getting, Ron finally snapped, "That's none of yer bus'ness! Why, is my own reason. I've answered yer questions, as such I've met yer demand!"

Nott smirked back and said, "Very well, Mister Weasley. Clearly you have a backbone where I thought you did not."

Ron completely missed about how Nott referred to him by name. It completely slipped his attention he'd not given it.

Think a bit, Nott eventually said, "The amount you have offered the good Mister Burke is grossly insufficient for him to meet your... request. However, I believe _I_ may be of assistance."

Warily, Ron asked, "How?"

"I, too, have a desire to see Potter taught a lesson, as you put it," he replied. "However, I am far too likely a suspect if anything... untoward... were to happen to the young man. Therefore, if _you_ were to see to Potter being taught a lesson, then I may be in a position to assist you in _giving_ that lesson. In that way, I will have been part of seeing the boy... taught."

Still wary, Ron asked, " _How_ will you help?"

"For a start," smirked Nott. "I will provide you with the gold you need to purchase those books you want. If you are able to make use of them and show me at a later time you have learned from them, then I may be able to provide you further assistance.

"What say you, young Mister Weasley?"

Ron thought about it for a long few seconds and couldn't see anything untoward about that. Finally, he looked the man directly in the eye and firmly said, "Deal."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Potter Four were only back at The Black Townhouse for less than an hour when Remus informed them that Tracey was on the floo.

Following a hurrying Daphne down to the welcoming room, the other three arrived just in time to see Daphne kneel before the fireplace on the cushioned mat stored just off to one side for just this purpose.

She happily called, "Hi Trace!"

"Daph!" the other girl almost giggled back. "You won't _believe_ what has happened in the past couple of days. Can you step through?"

Looking first to the other three, she asked, "Can we _four_ step through?"

"Yes, of course!" gushed Tracey. Then she pulled out and was gone.

Harry gave a nod and said, "I'll let Remus know." And hurried off to speak to his honourary uncle.

"We'll see you there!" Daphne called to his back.

After a quick word to Remus to let the man know where 'he and his' would be, Harry quickly followed them to the Davis Estate. When he popped out of the floo at the other end, only skidding on his knees for about three feet before popping back up to his feet, he could see the three girls were in a group hug with Tracey in the middle. They were all congratulating the girl.

"Alright," he said, "What'd I miss?"

Hermione quickly whirled to face him and exclaimed, "Tracey's Betrothal Agreement with Justin Finch-Fletchley has now been signed!"

Confused a little, Harry asked, "I thought that might have been off. What happened with Blaise?"

It was as if he'd just doused the lot with ice water. They all froze for a moment before showing anger, but thankfully not aimed at him.

Daphne gave an angry little sniff and replied, " _Mister_ Zabini seems to think he's much too good to marry our Tracey. He's looking for a bride on the continent."

"Well," said Harry, "That's disappointing. I thought better of Blaise than that."

"So did I. However, it seems his mother... his Head of House and Regent... had a change of heart upon hearing some news and forbid it," said Tracey, not a little sadly. Then she suddenly perked up and said, "But, Dad said he was glad it happened because he was already in negotiations with Earl Finch-Fletchley and Lady Marchbanks about a Betrothal Agreement between Justin and me. It wasn't off, at all; just delayed. That's now gone ahead!"

Walking over, Harry said, "The important question is: Are you happy?"

"Yes!" she happily declared before almost jumping at Harry to wrap him in a hug. "I wasn't, at first; but, I am now."

Harry hesitated only a moment before wrapping the girl in a hug of his own. He firmly said, "Then, I'm happy for you."

"I've also been told there's a Concubine Bond Agreement in the works, too," she said. "But, I don't know with whom that is."

Harry immediately looked to his girls as Hermione looked back in shock. So did Daphne, but hers was more along the lines of a cocked eyebrow. It didn't seem to faze Fleur one jot. Obviously, Tracey hadn't told his girls that before he arrived.

Harry thought it was probably CeeCee. However it might also be, as he'd suggested months ago, young Astoria or Luna. He thought the second unlikely, though.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Weasley left Borgin and Burke's, this time by way of a portkey created and provided by Nott, Burke looked to Nott and simply asked, "My Lord... _if_ you're of a mind tell me... may I ask why?"

Nott smirked back and said, "Tell me, Burke; of all those who've _directly_ gone against the young Lord Potter, how many are currently still in the game?"

Burke frowned and shook his head. "I... confess to not knowing the answer to that."

Nott's smirk deepened and he said, "The Dark Lord, Dumbledore, Malfoy senior and junior, Crouch senior and junior, MacNair, the Minister, his muggle relatives and even my own _grandson_ ; with the exception of my grandson all are either dead or as good as, having been permanently or semi-permanently dealt with. And all by the direct action of the Potter boy."

With a self-deprecating snort, he said, "Going against the Potter boy directly has proven to be a quick way to either end up in Azkaban or a grave. I do not intend to go the same way. Therefore, I shall be taking a different path. I shall be using the easily manipulated young Mister Weasley as my personal 'cat's paw'."

Surprised by the answer, Burke quietly said, "A truly Slytherin move, My Lord."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ron Weasley returned to The Burrow by the portkey 'freely' provided him by Nott. In his pocket he had a small stack of shrunken books.

How much gold had changed hands had shocked the boy. He had no idea he didn't even have anywhere near enough to purchase _one_ book, let alone the half dozen he was given.

Getting back into the house, Weasley was surprised to discover he'd been away for less than the allowed hour. Thankfully, his mother had no idea he'd been gone.

As he tried to quietly head up the stairs, his mother stuck her head out of the kitchen and spotted him. "What are you doing back inside already?"

Pausing, he turned back to her and replied, "I thought that... if I'm going to be allowed to return to Hogwarts, this year... I should do some studying to make sure I'm not too far behind."

Surprised, she thought about what he'd said, trying to see if he was up to no good and not finding any clue he was, gave a nod and said, "That sounds like a good idea, Ron. I'll see if I can prepare some of your favourite foods for lunch while you study."

Surprised at the offer, Ron paused a moment himself before he replied, "Thank you, Mum. That sounds nice."

After Molly smiled back for a just a moment before pulling her head back out of the doorway and returning to the kitchen, Ron completed his trip up to his room.

Yes, he'd be studying. However, it wasn't on anything to do with Hogwarts. No, he had a small stack of books he needed to read and spells to practice wand movements for.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On return to the Black Townhouse, Harry went to find out if Sirius had also returned.

Their stay at the Davis Estate had eventually been for a solid hour plus. As such, he felt there was a good possibility his godfather had returned in the meantime.

Seeing the office door closed, he knocked on it. He was unsure of whether or not there was anyone in there and it was a rule that such offices were not to be entered without prior permission.

"Come in," he heard Sirius call from the other side.

'Ah!' he thought, opening the door.

When he entered it was to see Sirius talking with both Ted Tonks and Narcissa.

"Hello, Harry," said Sirius.

"Hi," he softly greeted all three.

Looking to his godfather, he said, "We four have just returned from Davis Estate. Tracey had news for us."

"Ah!" grinned Sirius. "Tell you about the BA, did she?"

"Yup," he replied. "However, she also told us about a pending CBA, while she was at it. Care to elaborate?"

Sirius smirked and said, "That's just where I've come from and what we're discussing right now."

Harry nodded and said, "Good. CeeCee needs protecting. And a CBA with Justin would be... as the muggles would say... the duck's nuts. Convinced Stephen and Dorothy of it yet?"

"Yes," he smirked. "Now, scram. We've got more parchmentwork to get through regarding that, yet. And you, as only Heir Tertiary, do not need to know of it."

"I'll leave you to it, then," he nodded. And began to withdraw.

"One moment, Lord Potter," said Narcissa.

Pausing, he asked, "Yes?"

"I... would appreciate the opportunity to talk to your three ladies," she replied.

Harry gave a nod and said, "I don't know if you understand the relationship between us four, but I do not make decisions on their behalf unless it's something that applies to us as a group.

"If you want to talk to them, then talk to them. I will not stand in your way. I'll even let them know you want to talk to them."

She gave her own nod back and said, "Thank you."

Harry replied, "You're welcome." And withdrew.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Narcissa's obvious hint, Harry returned upstairs to the Black Townhouse Potter rooms and sought his three ladies out.

Walking in and finding them in Fleur's - or, rather, Hermione's - room, he let them know Narcissa wanted the opportunity to speak with them at some time.

"I told her I don't make those sort of decisions for you ladies," he added. "It's up to you whether or not you choose to speak with her."

Daphne asked, "Was it urgent?"

"Not by the tone of her voice, no," he replied.

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione, starting to rise. "However, for now, I need to get back to my parents. I've been gone for over a week and I promised I'd spend the rest of the weekend with them when I returned."

"Then, _go_ , Love!" he declared. "We're only a floo away."

Walking across to him with a smile, she gently kissed him before she stepped back and said, "Thank you." Then left through the door.

As the door to the room closed behind her, Fleur asked, "Anyone else have any plans?"

With a small head shake, he replied, "No. With no summer assignments to complete, it feels a little odd to say that, though."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next afternoon, Hermione dropped over after lunch.

Surprised to see her and concerned, Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry," she was quick to assure him. "I just have a meeting with Narcissa."

"As do we," said Daphne from behind him.

When he turned about, it was to see both Daphne and Fleur enter the room. Both were smiling.

"Oh-kay," he warily said. "This is one of those things concerning women me, as a mere male, is better off not knowing; isn't it?"

"Something like that," said Hermione. "But, if you really want to know―"

Quickly raising his hands in mock surrender, Harry walked out saying, "No, no; I really don't want to know. I get the poorly veiled hint."

As he left, it was to hear Hermione snickering to the others.

After he'd left, Hermione said, "Shall we track down Narcissa?"

"She's in Sirius's office," said Daphne. "She's expecting us."

Hermione gave a nod and followed the other two to the office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After tracking down Sirius, Harry informed him the girls were in a meeting with Narcissa.

"You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on that, would you?" he asked, just a smidge wary.

"They'll be _fine_ , Harry," his godfather replied. "There's nothing that can go down in this house that could see harm to any of your ladies and I won't instantly know about it. Besides, Dorothy is also in that meeting. She'll keep an eye on things."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Thank you. I now know Narcissa is not likely to cause them any harm, _buuuut_..."

"But you still want them protected in case she tries anything," Sirius finished. "I understand."

"Plus," he said, "If they're in a meeting for a while, that gives me a chance to go to Pottermore to get some flying in for a couple hours."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Sirius. "If they come out of their meeting before you're back, I'll let them know where you are."

"Thanks, Sirius," he smiled.

A quick dash upstairs to grab his broom and Harry was out through the floo to Pottermore.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

A very happy day for the household at the Black Townhouse was the thirteenth birthday of CeeCee on Tuesday, the 10th of August. Until that morning, everyone had pretended it 'wasn't that much of a big deal' when around the girl, but were all half-cackling in glee about what was planned when she wasn't about.

Harry was up early and cooking a breakfast that consisted of her favourite breakfast foods, plus a set of 'box lunches' for a major picnic. He was also ordering the house elves about to prepare a party for early that evening; not realising four others had already done the same - Dorothy, Narcissa, Sirius and Hermione.

Unsurprisingly, the whole household was up reasonably early, except CeeCee. Her whole demeanour, the night before, reflected she thought they wouldn't be making any sort of outstanding effort for her on the day she became a teenager. So, Dorothy ended up having to go and wake her.

For CeeCee, though, she did not know what to think of it. Until 'Uncle Sirius' and 'Uncle Ted' had turned up in Perth on their doorstep, she had no real knowledge of just when her true birthday actually was. Because of her age when 'found', a 'guesstimate' was made and her birthday was determined to be the fifteenth of August for records requiring a date of birth. Finding out her true identity and, with it, her true date of birth - and that the pædiatricians were only off by five days - came as yet another shock on that day of shocks.

When she walked into the kitchen, still half-asleep and half-dressed, she was stunned almost senseless when she saw the very large pile of presents that occupied the middle of the kitchen table; with the rest of the household - except Dorothy and Harry, who were cooking - sitting around it and grinning back at her. She'd forgotten her birthday had shifted forward by five days.

"Whaa?" she quietly asked.

"Happy birthday, Charlie!" called her mother. That had everyone else adding their own wishes of happiness on this, her special day.

Finally dragged to the seat of honour at the table, Dorothy plated an egg-white omelette and placed it before her, before then planting a kiss on the top of the girl's head. Then Narcissa was happy to add her own, the same way.

"Eat first; then unwrap," demanded Dorothy, as she turned and went back to the oven. She and Harry had the rest of the breakfast to serve before they could sit and eat their own.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During breakfast, CeeCee was told that the whole household would be spending the day out and about in not quite strenuous activity, "So, try not to stuff yourself silly; or you'll just end up throwing it all up again."

But first and after eating, presents.

Harry, on behalf of the Potter Four, bought her a broom - a Nimbus 2001. Apparently, she was a decent flyer, but didn't play Quidditch or even Quodpot. She could fly - very much enjoyed flying, even - but did not want to risk harm to her eyes by playing either of those dangerous sports. Instead, she preferred to race. And the Nimbus 2001, straight line, could be thought of as being even faster than the Firebolt.

His girls bought her wizarding make up and promised they'd show her how to use it to highlight and accentuate, rather than 'cake'.

Sirius, unsurprisingly, splurged on joke products and urged her to make use of them. But also cautioned her not to use the clearly magical ones in a muggle area or in the presence of muggles 'not in the know'; while ever-staid Remus focussed on books of charms focussed on 'young ladies' and their needs.

Narcissa bought her understated jewellery and a self-updating book on the Houses of magical Britain, then urged her to study it as much and as often as she could.

The Wilkinses bought her quite a lot of 'normal' gifts, including audio cassettes and CDs of some of her favourite muggle bands. Dorothy, though, bought her a large gift and told her it was 'unmentionables' and, therefore, should not be opened at the table.

Surprising the girl and the Wilkinses, though, were the number of nice gifts bought her by members of the Alliance. They included a wrist wand holster (Amelia Bones), books (various), at set of muggle novels (Monica and Wendell), some seeds of magical plants (Neville), more magical make-up (Hannah and Susan), a pair of understated ear rings and matching necklace (Frank and Alice) - to which Dorothy declared it was 'about time' CeeCee's ears were pierced - a nice robe with the Malfoy crest (unknown gifter and, therefore, scanned out the wahzoo for illicit charms and the like upon it; there were none such) and some others. It was a pretty decent haul.

After the unwrapping of gifts, Sirius then announced the next 'gift', a day out at a local amusement park; which apparently, from her excited squeal, was something CeeCee was really looking forward to.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day out, even for Harry, was declared 'brilliant' by the younger Brits and 'unreal' by the younger 'Aussies'. They'd spent almost the whole day there, until it was getting on to dinner time.

Harry's box lunches were 'elf-popped' to the park by Dobby, when Harry sneakily applied a Notice-me-Not charm on himself and snuck into an out-of-the-way corner, where he then cast a small _area_ Notice-me-Not before calling the little elf to deliver them to him. Then he simply carried the whole lot to the 'rest area' where the family had gathered, before serving everyone their own lunch.

By the time they left, the only one who was unhappy about that was Sirius. The old dog would have been happy to stay right through to closing time at 9.00pm, if he'd had his way.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Thursday of their first week back in Britain, two days later, Harry thought it was high time they went and got their supplies for the forthcoming Hogwarts year; except for Fleur, their fifth.

They thought they'd be able to go on their own. However, that idea got shot down when the Wilkinses expressed a desire to go to the Alley again; which meant a whole slew of adults accompanied them as bodyguards for the muggle family.

Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron they were soon through the brick wall portal out the back and into the Alley proper.

All up, there was Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Daphne, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Justin (who'd been collected by Lydia Davis for the day) and Tracey of their close group. Plus, for adults and others accompanying them, there was Sirius, Narcissa, CeeCee, the other Wilkinses, Remus, Wendell and Monica, Lydia Davis (as aforementioned), Frank, Alice and Pauline Abbott. They arrived via floo in the Leaky Cauldron in one group of fourteen, one immediately after another, from the Black Townhouse; with the other nine coming in two other groups. Lydia and Tracey, plus Justin, arrived via apparation; Neville, Susan, Hannah, Frank, Alice and Pauline arrived via floo a few minutes later.

Such a big group, other than one such usually led by a Hogwarts Head of House when escorting large groups of muggleborns' families, was unusual. Throw in that Harry Potter was in the group and there was the usual annoying gawking and 'talking behind hands with friends and family' going on. That Narcissa Malfoy, of all people, was also in the group had some people not expecting them or already knowing about it almost faint in shock.

However, to save on turning up at one shop or another as one large group - almost, if not actually, overwhelming the store at that time - they broke into three smaller groups of eight, eight and seven. Harry and his three went with Sirius, Remus, Wendell and Monica. Neville and his two went with Frank, Alice, Pauline, Patrick and Sarah. And Justin and Tracey went with Lydia, Narcissa, Stephen, Dorothy and CeeCee. The breakdown of that last group lead Harry to give a quick smirk to his own group.

Hermione had wanted to head directly to the bookshop, first. However, Harry put his foot down before even Wendell could and said no. "The books will actually be the heaviest of the loads we'd have to carry. On top of that, you can _easily_ spend hours in there, when we don't have that sort of time just yet or even today. No, we'll be the first of our oversized group to go to Madam Malkin's to organise replacement robes and the like. That way, they'll be getting those ready for us while we do the rest of our shopping and we can collect them on the way out."

With an annoyed sigh, Hermione only nodded back. It surprised Wendell and Monica that she didn't put up much of a fuss about it, except to express an annoyed pout.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their robe fittings and organising of replacement school uniforms, before they even left the girls forced on Harry the purchase of more casual-wear robes.

When he'd tried to refuse, he was met with three 'hostile' glares from his ladies.

"Okay!" he quickly held up his hands in surrender as Sirius snickered. "However," turning to look at Fleur he said, "I've noticed there's a slight difference in the cut of material between French and British styles. I want to see you outfitted into at least three, preferably more, good sets of _British_ style witches' robes, while I'm being forced to go through my own. No argument."

Fleur happily went along with that.

So, while Hermione, Sirius and Remus 'helped' Harry select some new robes, with Wendell watching in amusement, Fleur was accompanied by Daphne and Monica over to the witch's side of the store.

However, Sirius also had the bright idea to have Wendell and Monica also outfitted in at least one set of formal-wear and one set of casual-wear robes each. So, those two were also accordingly outfitted without having to borrow robes, as they'd done in the past.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After robe fittings, the rest of the shopping went through quite quickly.

Harry had found out that, while Hermione and Fleur had one each, Daphne did not have a Ladies Travelling Trunk, so one was purchased for her. While in the store, replacement featherweight and space expansion charmed school 'satchels' were also bought as needed.

The rest of what they needed wasn't really all that much. They restocked and added potion ingredients, replaced cauldrons, ingredient knives and the like and bought the few text books they needed on top of what they were already using; then purchasing and restocking more supplies for their pets.

Then Hermione was finally allowed to purchase books she wanted, but couldn't find in either the Pottermore or Black Townhouse libraries. However, even that time was cut short as they needed to meet up with the others.

Finally, they were back at their 'meeting point' at Fortescue's ice creamery. They were the last to arrive; which had Hermione's somewhat huffy attitude, due to the shortness of her visit to the bookshop, halted in its tracks. She had no idea how fast time had flown by.

After an icecream each and, as one group, they headed back to Madam Malkins to collect clothing. Harry wasn't the only one surprised to see the large wrapped parcel that awaited CeeCee. He heard Hermione, for one, give a slight gasp of surprise, as she too had obviously figured it out.

When he turned to look at Narcissa, she had the slightest of smirks on her face and quietly said, "We'll discuss it back at the Townhouse."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After quick words of parting before seeing each other again at the meeting of the Alliance scheduled the coming Saturday, they separated and headed home.

As soon as they were back at the Black Townhouse and before even Hermione could ask about what Harry knew was already on her mind, he asked, "I take it CeeCee will be joining us at Hogwarts?"

Surprised, Sirius replied, "Yes. How'd you figure it out?"

"The size of the bundle CeeCee picked up at Madam Malkins," he immediately replied.

"That's how I figured it out, too," added Hermione.

"Damn," said Sirius. "It was _supposed_ to be a surprise."

"It is and it isn't," he smirked. "However, have you done anything to stop Malkin's people, or any of the other shopkeepers and sales assistants where she bought supplies from, from talking about it?"

That even surprised Narcissa, which showed she hadn't thought of that.

Sheepishly, Sirius replied, "Errr... no."

With a firm nod, Harry said, "Then there's a very good chance it'll be in the _Daily Prophet_ before too long. That is, of course, if any of the shopkeepers or assistants figured out who she was. That Narcissa was with the group with her, there is, of course, a good chance of that."

Sirius gave a pained look back, as Narcissa gave him her own very calculating look.

Finally, she said, "Yet again you've confirmed for me you _should_ have been sorted into Slytherin."

"Is this going to cause trouble?" asked a worried Dorothy.

"No," replied Narcissa, switching her attention to the woman. "There was always a chance others will have either figured it out or will have guessed ahead of time. Cousin Harry's... analysis... only shows it is now likely, rather than just possible as we believed."

Turning back to Harry she asked, "If you've figured that out, have you also figured out why?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Though Hogwarts is dangerous, it is less dangerous than leaving her to attend Dundee in Australia, without proper protection.

"At Hogwarts: She'll have from off the staff Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and, I would think, Pomona Sprout. Both will no doubt be keeping an even closer eye on what happens to her; and I know Lady Marchbanks has had the wards adjusted to include monitoring. From the students she'll have us Heirs; plus, if she's entered into the CBA with Justin, as I suspect, she'll be in the Lords' Quarters with the rest of us. Even if not, I'll also be making it quite public I consider her a daughter of Black and, as such, under my direct protection as Heir Tertiary. I dare say I'll only have to glare at a couple of the idiots before the message sinks in."

Turning to look at CeeCee directly, he said, "As for you, young lady, you're going to find yourself inundated with about nine pseudo big brothers and sisters while at school. We may be two years ahead of you, but you can come to us with anything you don't want to take to a professor; or take to us _and_ a professor. I promise you, the rest of the student body respect me, are scared of me, are simply in awe of me or a combination of all three. _No one_ wants to annoy me. They fear what I'm legally allowed to do to them if they step out of line. Understand?"

CeeCee just nodded back.

Then he grinned and said, "Besides, if you find any difficulty with other students and you fear harm from them... call Fawkes. He can get you out of there, lickety-split. While he has expressed he does not want to be seen as a 'cab service', he _will_ aid you in getting you out of danger."

While that seemed to surprise her, before she could reply, Sirius said, "That's a _damned_ good idea, pup." He then looked to CeeCee and said, "And I heartily agree."

Fawkes had not been around a lot, as far as Harry had been aware. When he mentioned it, CeeCee said, "Uncle Sirius put a roost for him in my room. He's often in there, napping, or out hunting or doing something else. He also visits the school a lot. He says he's just keeping an eye on things."

'That explains that,' thought Harry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The morning of the Monday a week after they'd returned from France, Harry ducked over to Longbottom Hall to talk to Neville. It was also the day before the August meeting of the Wizengamot.

As he popped out of the floo in the Longbottom Hall welcoming room with only a slight stagger, Neville was already waiting for him.

"You're getting better, Harry," smiled his best mate.

"I have my moments," he drolled.

"So," said Neville, as he began to lead the two of them to the conservatory, "What brings you over?"

"A couple of issues," he sighed in reply. "First, I wanted to see how you're holding up."

Looking a little puzzled, Neville asked, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

As they walked into the conservatory, Harry quietly replied, "Your grandmother. She's due to be released in two days."

Neville paused only a moment before he gestured to one of the chairs for Harry to sit while he sat in the one kitty-cornered to it. It was obvious Neville was using the time to think about both his feelings and his response.

Finally, he sighed and said, "I'm aware." A few moments later, he gave an almost imperceptible shrug and said, "I don't know _how_ I feel about that, to be honest."

"I hear ya," said Harry. "However, it's something you need to deal with soon."

Neville gave a nod back.

Harry added, "However, I also wanted to talk to you about the betrothal between Justin and Tracey, plus 'rumour' of a CBA between Justin and another."

"CeeCee," Neville immediately said.

"Yup," he agreed. "That's what appears likely."

At the meeting of the Alliance only two days previous, Lady Marchbanks and Heathcliff Davis jointly 'officially' announced the betrothal of Justin and Tracey. Lady Marchbanks also announced a CBA for Justin was also in the negotiation phase.

"Will CeeCee be transferring to Hogwarts?" asked Neville.

"Yes," he replied. "We figured it out when she picked up such a large package of robes from Madam Malkins."

Neville gave a nod and said, "The Lords' Quarters are going to be a little busier from now on. We're going to have to be a bit more secure with Gibberd and Whitehead also taking Quarters."

Marchbanks had informed them that Ross Gibberd, the new Heir Apparent Gibberd, and Phylis Whitehead, a pair of Slytherins who would be in their seventh year this year, had become betrothed during the summer and would also be taking accommodation in the Lords' Quarters this year.

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "However, I've not noticed either of them being a problem in the past. I don't think either is Death Eater spawn."

"Me neither," said Neville. "However, I'm not willing to take any chances."

"I hear ya," said Harry.

That afternoon, the Potter four, less Hermione, moved to Greengrass Manor for the week and a half. It had been planned in plenty of time, well before they even went to France.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The August sitting of the Wizengamot saw the 'second' reading of the new Misuse of Muggle Items Bill. Harry had read the thing right through over the previous month and was in awe of how well it was written. To him, it was clear people who _weren't_ daft morons had written it and managed to block anyone who was daft from slipping in some stupid changes to it.

An owl to Bones, questioning her on who had written it, had the answer back the next day. 'For the most part, a team of muggleborns who worked under Arthur Weasley.'

Harry was surprised by that. It meant people were, in his opinion, starting to think.

Other than a couple of amendments, tabled by Members and accepted as questions before being lost based on a very logical and clearly prepared rebuttal each, the Bill was passed and became the new Statute. Harry was quite surprised by how smoothly it passed into law. He never spoke either for it or against it, as many clearly thought he might based on the number of pointed looks he received from many of the other Members.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the otherwise boring Wizengamot session, the following day was the scheduled release of Augusta Longbottom from Azkaban.

Harry had asked his friend if he wanted to spend the day with him, but Neville begged off. "I'll be spending it with Han and Suze, Harry."

Harry gave a nod back, grinned and said, "Better company than me, at any rate." Then waggled his eyebrows.

In days not that long past, Neville would have blushed like crazy being told that. However, those days were now gone. Instead, he only gave the bare hint of slight colouring of his cheeks as he grinned back and firmly stated, "Damned straight!"

Harry laughed back.

So, instead of spending the Wednesday keeping Neville distracted - or, at least busy with other matters - his two girls were doing that for him.

When he raised the matter with Daphne and Fleur - Hermione was, once again, spending the day 'training' to be a Lady of a Noble House - Fleur said, "Well, yes. 'Annah and Sue plan to not let him have much time out of 'is bed."

Daphne merely cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Fleur's bold statement, while Harry looked quite shocked. " _Fleur!_ " he exclaimed.

"Do not be a prude, 'Arry," she shot back. "It is a brilliant idea, non?"

"Well, yes," he spluttered. "But, there is no need to be _coarse_ about it."

All she said back was, "Veela, 'Arry."

He mock-scowled a little and said, "I think you attribute too much to being Veela."

She just smirked back, but didn't disagree.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next couple of weeks of their time back in magical Britain before returning to Hogwarts had the girls often disappear with Narcissa into the odd 'secret' meeting, including while they were at Greengrass Manor. They even accompanied her to visits to other homes. He also found out Tracey occasionally joined them, as did Susan and Hannah.

However, _none_ of the girls would talk about what those meetings were about. All he'd get on the rare occasion he asked, was, "Secret womens' business, Harry." And something along the lines of, "And, no, I'm not being flippant about that. This truly is secret to us ladies... for now."

The only thing he learned about it was the name of the club the girls were all now members of, The Tapestry Circle. And he only learned that because, when they'd leave, they would all be wearing the same little lapel pin. It had the letters 'TC' superimposed in gold over a white, what he later found out was called, 'tea' rose. He had no idea that, in the language of flowers, the tea rose signified 'I will always remember you', while the rose colour signified 'innocence'.

Instead, Harry spent quite a bit of time talking to both adult Greengrasses and Astoria. The young girl, only two years younger than her 'big' sister, had quite the wicked sense of humour. It hadn't taken her very long to learn that being ribald around Harry had the young man constantly blushing. And proved to highly amuse the girl.

On the occasions she'd managed to corner Harry somewhere alone, she'd ask him the most personal of questions; all with the view of making the boy blush. This, in turn, had her anywhere from giggling at his reaction, to outright laughing herself silly.

Harry knew he could have put a stop to it by telling her mother, Adeline, what she'd been saying or did. But he just wasn't that mean and knew the girl was only having fun, even if it was at his expense. No harm, no foul.

For the last week and a half of their break, Hermione's lessons were ended. The two ladies, Alice and Adeline, decided that Hermione needed the time to spend with her 'man' and his other ladies.

Concerned and not a little worried, Harry asked, "Why? Do they think I'm neglecting you? _Am_ I neglecting you?"

She smiled and replied, "No, Harry. They don't know how much you're _not_ neglecting me. I've not shared that information with them."

Relieved, he sighed and said, "Good. But, if I do, you'll let me know; right?"

"Of course," she grinned, before kissing his cheek.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, the Tuesday, it was announced within the Alliance that CeeCee had entered into a Concubine Bond Agreement with Justin Finch-Fletchley. It would be announced in the _Daily Prophet_ two days later, on the Second.

No one in the group was all that surprised; especially not the 'Potter' girls.

Later, Harry found out it was a subject raised within the Tapestry Circle and the girls were not permitted to talk about it until it was 'publicly' announced, or otherwise announced by Marchbanks, Sirius and Narcissa.

Also formally made concrete was that CeeCee became the joint magical ward of both Narcissa and Sirius. It was felt that, with both being magical guardians, neither could be individually forced to scrap the CBA and force CeeCee into another of a dark family's choosing. It was an added level of protection.

Further, it was confirmed by both Headmistress Lady Marchbanks and Sirius that CeeCee would be moving into the Lords' Quarters with Justin and Tracey. They would have the old Potter apartment, 'Apartment 9', so they'd be directly across the corridor from the Longbottom Apartment.

The two Slytherins would be in Justin's old apartment, 'Apartment 3'. It was a two bedroom apartment; as were Apartments 4, 5, and 6. Apartments 1 and 2 were single bedroom apartments. They were accommodated there so there was at least some level of separation from the rooms of the 'Heirs' at the end of the corridor.

They also learned that Ron Weasley would be returning to Hogwarts for his OWL year. While it somewhat annoyed Harry, it had apparently been made clear to the boy that he would be monitored. If he set a foot out of line he'd be expelled, rather than just be 'allowed' to withdraw. And that it had also been made clear to him by his father to 'stay away from Potter and his group' anywhere bar classes. Again, if he didn't, he could easily find himself expelled.

This was confirmed by a letter from the twins who wrote to beg Harry not to just 'kill the twit' _when_ he stepped out of line; but to, instead, immediately report it to a professor in the first instance. It appeared the twins did not believe Ron would manage to make it right through the one year before being expelled by confronting Harry, let alone the three still to go.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over at The Burrow, Ron had, yet again, suffered through his mother firmly telling him that his behaviour would be closely monitored and to stay away from 'Harry and his ladies'. Ron had his newly born occlumency barriers up full, so he didn't express any disdain or other 'negative' emotion on his face at what he was being told. He just dutifully answered, 'Yes, Mum,' in all the right places.

Inside, though, he was looking forward to what would be his confrontation with 'Potter and his whores'. He had read the books he'd been given by Nott and they'd included quite a lot of dark curses and the like. While there were many he could barely stomach even reading about, he was actually looking forward to casting one or two of the others at Potter.

Of course, he wasn't that much of an idiot he didn't know he had no hope of facing Potter in a one-on-one duel or fair fight. No, he'd take him from behind. All he had to do was wait for his moment.

He'd be carefully watching Potter to see what classes he had and when. And when he'd be in a spot where he was not accompanied by another. He also knew to take at least three weeks to study, so Potter would let his guard down somewhat. One of the books said it was a very good idea to delay at least that long, preferably longer, so he would.

Ron's actual problem was that he no idea that the wards at the school had been adjusted. Changes included a deactivated ward to monitor and record the use of dark magic had been reactivated; a combined monitoring and notification ward for under-aged magic used outside of dormitories, the Great Hall and classrooms had been installed; or that all such wards were now tied in to a location charm tied in to a location map held by the Headmistress with copies held by the other professors. He'd not been at the school long enough the previous school year to see it put into effect; and neither the twins or Ginny had told him about them.

Surprising the other Weasleys still living at The Burrow, Ron had actually packed on the afternoon before the first of September. And he'd even done it before his mother had, for the first time, told the four going to Hogwarts that they should make a start on doing so.

He'd simply and calmly said, "I've packed already, Mum."

That had Molly, the twins and Ginny, the only ones in The Burrow at that time, all shocked silent.

The first to react, one of the twins said, "Well. If Ron's managed to get himself packed so early; we guess we'd better, too."

"Indeed," said the other, before both headed upstairs.

Ginny gave a soft sigh before she looked to her mother and said, "I guess I better go pack too, then."

Molly was both shocked and amazed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The first of September, 1995, was a Wednesday, a work day. Therefore, there was an expectation of not as many adults on platform 9¾.

That did not, however, worry the Heirs or their families. With the exception of only a few of the adults, the rest were either on break or were taking the day off work. The Heirs also planned to be early to the platform, anyway. The adults not accompanying the Heirs due to work commitments were the Granger parents, Madam Bones, Eugene Abbott and Heathcliff Davis. Even the entire Wilkins family were coming to see CeeCee off for her first time to Hogwarts.

The Wilkins family, except CeeCee, would be returning to Australia on the Saturday only a few days later. They had lives they had to get back to. However, Sirius had secretly arranged to have their home warded as best he could while still meeting Australasian magical law. He was feeling somewhat guilty about putting them at risk; even though he truly had not. And, copying Harry's idea for the Grangers, they were also provided magically pre-charged emergency portkeys each, in case they were attacked in their home.

It was also felt that, once the CBA between CeeCee and Justin became public knowledge, the risk to them would be greatly reduced.

CeeCee would, on the breaks, take an International Portkey to and from Perth so she could spend them with her adoptive family.

As a gift for her to 'welcome her to the family', Harry had Dobby go to Diagon to purchase for her a Ladies' Travelling Trunk, similar to the one he bought for Daphne. That way, she'd be able to take much more than the normal trunk would hold. She actually did need at least a trunk with space expansion charms, due to how much she'd be taking with her to the school. So the gift was very welcome.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once on the platform a little after 10.00am, Harry immediately boarded the train and 'secured' two compartments, side by side. At now ten of their number, eleven if they would be including Ernie MacMillan, their group had now exceeded their ability to all fit into one compartment.

Fleur, not being a student any longer, offered to not ride the Express and just apparate direct to the school just as the train was due to arrive at Hogsmeade. However Harry could see that, while she made the offer, she really wanted to join the others for the ride.

Harry approached Sirius and asked him, "What're the chances you'd be able to link two compartments together for us through Transfiguration?"

Surprised, Sirius thought about it for a moment before he muttered, "No idea. Let's go find out." Then he boarded the train.

Harry followed him onboard and showed him which two compartments he'd 'saved'.

In one compartment, looking at the bench and wall between the two, Sirius raised his wand and tried to see if he could create a doorway between the two, hard up against the outside wall and between the windows.

Surprisingly, considering the amount of magic already employed upon the train carriages, he could do it. They then had a narrow doorway, without an actual door, between the two. It just shortened one bench seat in each compartment; the two that backed one another from each.

"Hunh!" he exclaimed. Even he was surprised. "I have no idea how long that's going to hold before it reverts, but I'm hopeful it'll make it all the way to Hogsmeade for you."

Pleased, Harry grinned to his godfather and said, "Thanks, Padfoot. I hope it will, too."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	71. Back to School

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy One - Back to School**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The last of their party to arrive on the platform at Kings Cross was Justin. The Finch-Fletchleys were brought direct to the platform from their home in Bedford by Raggy via house elf apparation. The two adult Finch-Fletchley's would be returned to their castle home the same way. Then, once the train reached Hogsmeade, Raggy would join Justin at the school.

Tracey almost immediately glommed onto him as soon as he appeared. Justin's mother seemed amused by it.

Because he wasn't there early, it was left to Harry and Neville to be the gentlemen to carry on and load into the overhead racks all seven other trunks, besides their own. Both boys were just glad that all the trunks now had featherweight charms on them, so they weren't too heavy to move; just awkward. While the trunks might now be light, they still had the same mass. That meant, while moving them, they felt as if they were being pushed from behind, no matter the direction in which they were moved. And that movement took a fair bit of concentration to counteract.

However, at any rate it didn't take that long. And all nine spread across both 'interconnected' compartments fairly evenly. With part of two of the benches removed to allow the doorway to exist, seating was restricted to six or seven in each compartment. Still, it was enough. And meant no one had to sit on someone else's lap for the trip.

Because CeeCee wouldn't be starting as a first year, but as a _third_ year, she did not have the option of hunting down others wearing non-House school robes, showing they were in the same year as her, to make friends with before they arrived at the school. Besides, she really didn't want to do that, anyway. She want and chose to sit with them.

That was a decision Harry was very much in support of as it meant he and the others would be in a better position to protect her while on the train.

After saying goodbye to family remaining on the platform, just before 11.00am the group boarded and found their seats in the twin compartments.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the train left the platform and was on its way, the ten began to talk about what they'd been up to over the past couple of weeks and what they thought the year coming would be like.

It was during this early part of the trip Harry learned that CeeCee had chosen Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as her electives. And also learned he was the only one of the Potter four who did not know that.

"Something you lot talked with her about during one of your girls' talk sessions?" he asked.

"Yes," they replied, and didn't elucidate.

During the last few days and on their return to the Black Townhouse from Greengrass Manor, CeeCee and Sarah had joined the girls in their sessions, _after_ Dorothy had told them not to talk about specifics about sex. As far as Dorothy was concerned, just because CeeCee was now a teenager, did not mean she got to talk about sex acts.

He did know, though, that CeeCee had been sat down by both her mothers, adopted and by blood, and given 'The Talk'. And Narcissa went further with specific potions she should now begin to take. Though Dorothy, apparently, was against it, Narcissa assured her that Ne Gravidas would be _strongly_ recommended by the school medi-wizard... and why. Reluctantly, Dorothy acceded, but also demanded Stephen _not_ be informed.

Narcissa had smiled back and replied, "You'd be surprised how many mothers make that exact same demand relating to their daughters regarding their own husbands."

Harry knew of it because his three had been brought into the discussion to speak with both Dorothy and CeeCee about it, together with their own experiences relating to why the potion was important. Then they told him the 'highlights' that wouldn't embarrass him. He didn't know anything about, for example, talks regarding Maiden's Relief, books the boys read to try and get into a girl's knickers, spells and charms to help a witch protect her modesty, that sort of thing.

Of course, with the exception of the return trip only a couple months earlier, the train ride was unusual as they did not get the somewhat obligatory visit from the now late Draco Malfoy and they did not have the grizzling and moaning of Ron in the compartment with them. Harry was worried the latter boy would immediately seek him out. However, he was thankful he did not.

The one visitor they did receive, then bid stay, was Ernie MacMillan. He was wary when he approached and asked to speak with them, but relaxed after a while when he was given no cold shoulder.

However, he did remain somewhat quiet and rarely spoke except when directly asked a question. He did, though, ask how everyone's holiday went and hoped they were looking forward to another year at Hogwarts.

Other visitors were a couple of female Slytherins who were checking to see if CeeCee was onboard. And they weren't half-obvious about doing so.

As soon as they left, Harry said, "By the time we reach Hogwarts, every student at the school of a dark family will know CeeCee's attending this year."

That then led into Harry firmly telling CeeCee, "Remember: We're here for you. Any problems... and I _do_ mean any... come and find one of us."

Neville piped up and said, "That includes one of us, too."

Over the past couple of days, using his still-somewhat-broken Marauders' Map - which had Sirius and Remus scratching their heads trying to figure out why it no longer worked - Harry had diligently worked on drawing up a map of the castle that showed the path from the grand staircase to the Lords' Quarters on the fifth floor, the classrooms and the offices of staff. He also included the apartment numbers of the three groups of Alliance heirs, plus the one occupied by the two seventh year Slytherins. Then presented it to her, in front of her parents, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa, explaining what it was.

"Keep that on you _at all times_ ," said her mother, to which the other adults all agreed.

A little surprising to Harry, the temporary door between the two compartments remained for the entirety of the trip. As they disembarked and just so it wouldn't annoy whoever would be coming along to inspect the train later, he overpowered a Finite at the doorway, which reverted it back to 'wall with bench seating'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once at Hogsmeade, Harry was set to lead CeeCee to Hagrid for the traditional crossing of the lake in those little boats, but was corrected by Hermione.

"She travels on the coaches with us, Harry," she said. "Headmistress Lady Marchbanks couldn't see the point of her arriving by the boats."

With only a slight hesitation, he gave a nod and led the way to the thestral-drawn carriages. Even then, they had to split into two groups again.

When they arrived, it was to see Professor Goodstone keeping an eye on things in the entrance hall and outside at the disembarkation point. Harry led CeeCee directly to him and introduced the Professor to her.

After giving her a relaxed and warm greeting, the professor said, "You'd best stay here with me, then, Miss Malfoy; or, do you prefer Miss Wilkins?"

Surprised, CeeCee quietly replied, "Miss Wilkins, if it's not too much trouble, Sir."

"Not at all," he smiled. Then he turned to Harry and said, "I have her from here, Lord Potter. She'll be safe with me."

"Thank you, Professor," replied Harry, with a slight head nod. Then turned to smile at CeeCee. "You'll be safe with Professor Goodstone. The only thing wrong with him is he's a fan of Quidditch."

" _Lord Potter!_ " barked the amused and semi-affronted professor. "Five points from Gryffindor for your _besmirching_ of our noble sport!"

He grinned back as CeeCee blushed and snickered in amused embarrassment.

However, he'd accomplished what he wanted; calming CeeCee down a little. And he could see the Professor knew that from the slight curling up of his lips in a suppressed grin.

He gave a courtly bow to both, together, and said, "Yes, Professor." And made his way inside.

As he walked to the doors of the Great Hall, he heard the professor say, "I certainly hope Lord Potter has not poisoned your mind against Quidditch, Miss Wilkins. That would be a true crime."

Harry didn't hear her reply, as he was then too far away and she spoke too softly for him to hear it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Hermione and Neville saved him a seat at the Gryffindor table. When he looked about for Fleur, he could see her sitting at the head table, but right out at the end, even outside of Hagrid.

He gave her a nod and blew her a kiss as he was sitting.

"Why's Fleur sitting at the head table?" he asked the two.

"The Headmistress asked her to sit there for the Opening Feast. She'll be able to join us for all other meals, though," replied Hermione. "It's something about an issue with the school rules and sitting for the Opening Feast."

"We have to sit at our own House tables," said Harry. "And, as she's not a student any more, plus she'd be sitting at Ravenclaw if she was, I guess it makes sense for her to sit up there."

"Makes sense," echoed Neville.

Of course, Harry wasn't with the other boys in his year, as he didn't want to sit anywhere near Ron. Hermione and Neville knew that and had, instead, chosen to sit at the end of the table closest to the head end, while still leaving room for about a dozen new Firsties.

Looking around, Harry noticed that Ron was sitting back with Seamus and Dean, while Ginny was sitting with the girls in her own year. He also noticed Dean was wearing the boys' fifth year prefect badge.

That caused him to give a little start in surprise. He'd completely forgotten prefects would be chosen from their year, this year. Looking to Hermione, he looked to see if she was surprising him by not telling him in advance she'd made prefect. However, she wasn't wearing the badge.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he softly said to her.

Surprised, she asked, "Whatever for?"

"You're not the new fifth year Gryffindor female prefect," he sadly said.

"Oh," she smiled. "No, I'm not. I suggested Sophie Roper for the position."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not me?" she asked back. When he nodded she replied, "Because we no longer live in the Gryffindor dorms. It wouldn't be fair for me to be the prefect if I'm rarely, if ever, in the dorms of an evening."

When he turned to see the quiet Miss Roper, he could then see the slight glint of the bronze badge on her robe lapel.

"Still..." he sighed. "It was your dream to go on to be Head Girl."

"Dreams change, Harry," she said. "Besides, the Head Boy and Girl are not always selected from the current crop of prefects. I believe your father was one such. Moony was the current Gryffindor prefect for the boys at the time, wasn't he?"

Surprised he hadn't remembered that, he said, "You're right. I forgot that."

She just tapped him on the back of the hand and said, "Besides, I got something a lot better than a shiny metal badge. I got you."

That had him smiling back.

Once the new Firsties, plus CeeCee, were led in and arranged before the head table, the Hat launched into its song. This one was all uplifting and joyous about the defeat of 'both' Dark Lords the previous year. That had quite a few wondering what he meant by both, as there were many who were unaware Dumbledore had 'officially' been outed in the press as a Dark Lord, though the Ministry still refused to confirm that.

This year was a 'bumper crop' of Firsties, with about fourteen for each House being sorted. Finally, CeeCee was called forth by the Deputy Headmaster. As per tradition, the Deputy was handling the Sort.

With no hesitation he declared, "This year, we have a new student transferring in to third year. She is under a relationship agreement with one of our existing fifth year students. Wilkins, Charlotte!"

As CeeCee, last to be Sorted, smiled and walked forward to sit on the stool as Goodstone held the Hat aloft, Harry heard quite a bit of surprised mumbling from the students, together with more annoyed grumbling coming from the Slytherin table. That drew a very pointed cough and scowl from Professor Grimfield, who sat almost closest to the Slytherin table on the head table.

A few looks in her direction from the Slytherins and the table settled again.

CeeCee's Sort went on for a little while and, looking closer, Harry could see she was sitting rigid with a firm jaw. He knew that look. She was having a full on argument with the Hat.

"She's arguing with it," Hermione muttered, who had obviously also seen it.

Before Harry could verbally agree, the Hat called "GRYFFINDOR!"

Instead, he chuckled and clapped as the Hat was removed from her head and she turned to look at him with a wide and happy smile. Again, there was some grumbling and scoffing coming from the Slytherin table - all ignored.

As she sat closest to the head end, Hermione immediately turned to the new firstie Gryff' boy sitting next to her and asked him to slide up a bit. Apparently, he was happy to do so as a gap quickly appeared between he and Hermione. Harry remembered him to be the first Firstie Sorted; Ian, he thought, Abbercrumble or something.

Seeing it, CeeCee made directly for it, as Goodstone picked the stool up in the hand that wasn't already holding the Hat and moved them to the side of the Hall.

As Hermione was snickering towards her CeeCee, clearly relieved, sat in the gap.

That then had the Headmistress rise to her feet.

The only important announcement, Harry thought, was that there was no change to the teaching staff. That, if nothing else, convinced him the curse on the DADA position was now gone.

There were also no announcements about something being life threatening in some part of the castle, dementors circling the school, escaped convicts, life threatening blood-sport Tournaments, or similar. He was quite relieved.

Instead, they had the usual announcements about banned items, no casting of magic in the corridors or anywhere else outside of previously sanctioned areas within the school, that sort of thing.

But one announcement did perk Harry up. Filch was gone. Officially, it sounded like he'd chosen to retire. However, he knew Marchbanks despised the man; not because he was a squib, but because he was such a bitter and twisted old man who tried to take his bitterness out on the students every chance he got. He would not be replaced; instead, one of the senior house elves would 'officially' become senior caretaker.

'Woohoo!' he thought. 'No more getting _viciously_ jabbed by that damned Probity Probe of his, whenever they returned from a Hogsmeade weekend.'

Once the food appeared on the table and he'd made a start on filling a decent plate for dinner, he leaned around Hermione and asked CeeCee, "Okay, 'fess up. Where'd the Hat want to Sort you? Not Slytherin, I hope?"

She gave a little blush and replied, "Ravenclaw, actually. It _wanted_ to Sort me into Slytherin; however it felt Sorting me into that House, at the moment, would have been too dangerous for me. That's why it was going to Sort me into Ravenclaw."

He smirked and said, "And you used it's own argument that, if it wasn't going to Sort you into Slytherin due to the danger, it may as well Sort you into Gryffindor?"

"Yes," she smiled.

He laughed and said, "As a Ravenclaw would say, 'Well reasoned, Miss Wilkins'."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Feast wrapped up, the only announcement was a reminder to be down for breakfast and finished before 8.30am. That would be when the class schedules would be handed out.

When everyone stood, both Thomas and Roper came down to collect all the Firsties

Roper looked to CeeCee and said, "I'll be escorting you up, too; since you're new."

Hermione quickly said, "Actually, Sophie; no."

When Roper turned a slight frown on her, Hermione quickly explained. "CeeCee... Miss Wilkins... will be in the Lords' Quarters. She's in a relationship agreement with Lord Finch-Fletchley... _Justin_ Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff. Same year as us."

"Another one?" blurted Thomas.

Unknown to them, Justin had already walked across and was standing a little back from Roper. "Which is why I've come over," he smoothly said.

Surprised, Roper turned to looked at him for a moment before she stepped a little out of the way and said, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know."

"No reason you should have," smiled Hermione.

Physically shaking her confusion off, Roper gave Hermione a nod and turned back to the Firsties "Alright, you lot. Follow me if you want to find your beds for tonight." Then indicated Dean and said, "Dean will be following so we don't lose any of you on the way. Come along."

With the Firsties following Roper with Thomas bringing up the rear, the dozen plus all headed for the doors.

Once they were clear, Justin smiled and said to Hermione, "Thank you, for that."

Hermione almost unconsciously replied, "You're welcome." It was the approach of both Daphne and Tracey, plus Susan and Hannah, that had her distracted. She didn't even notice they were joined by Fleur.

Looking about, Harry asked, "Anyone missing?"

When they all looked about, Hermione was the first to reply. "No. We're all here."

With his own ladies joining him, Neville said, "Then, let's go."

The group of ten were about to leave when Professor Sprout stopped by. To Justin she asked, "You're aware you're now in Apartment 9, Mister Finch-Fletchley?"

"Yes, Professor," he smiled.

"Remember how to add others to your apartment?" she asked.

"I think so, Professor," he replied.

"We'll help him," said Harry. "Have no fear, Professor."

She smiled back at Harry and said, "Thank you, Lord Potter." And made her way off again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Keying the new 'Finch-Fletchley' apartment with permissions for Justin, Tracey and CeeCee was almost old hat for Harry. As well as his own two apartments, he'd also helped Neville with his.

They were just about to head in when a seventh year male Slytherin, who had to be Ross Gibberd as there were only he and a seventh year female Slytherin who were allowed into the Lords' Quarters corridor, almost tentatively approached and said, "Lord Potter."

"Heir Gibberd, right?" asked Harry.

"Indeed," the boy gave a nod. "I wonder if I may trouble you―"

"You've not been shown how to key the door to your apartment and ask of me my assistance?"

Showing a little relief, the older boy again said, "Indeed."

Harry gave a nod and said, "Not a problem." And followed the boy back up the corridor. The others all hung back and had his back just through watching.

As they walked up, he said, "Your Head of House should have been up to show you how to do this. I'd have words with them tomorrow, if I was you."

As they'd already reached the door, the other boy remained silent, as did the girl, who only stepped aside to allow Harry to approach the door.

Harry gave her a nod before turning back to Gibberd and stepped him through how to 'claim' the apartment and provide access to his bonded.

Once he was done, he said, "That's all there is to it. You just need to warn any of your friends _not_ to try and open the door from this side if they're not keyed in. If they do, they'll be stunned and the professors will be immediately informed via the wards."

"What about charms, such as Alohomora?" asked his lady, Phylis Whitehead.

"None will work," he replied. "You _must_ use your hand to turn the knob. It's part of the magic."

Smiling to her, he said, "Do not worry, Miss Whitehead. No one, except your Head of House, the Deputy Head and the Headmistress can enter without you letting them in. Even then, they can only enter by asking the castle itself for access. And, I've been assured such will not be granted except in emergency. That feature is built into the very foundations of the wards of the school for privacy and security purposes.

"Further, as _I_ did I believe you'll logically surmise that the door is locked to magical signatures. It now has a... 'taste' of your two magical signatures, so opens to your touch. However, anyone who tries to open it that doesn't have your magical signature, no matter what charm or curse they attempt, will find themselves waking up on the floor out here with a professor or two frowning down at them."

Clearly relieved, the girl smiled back and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said.

When it was clear they had no further questions, he said, "Well, I'll leave you to it to explore your new apartment and sort out matters. Good night."

"Good night, Lord Potter," they both said.

As Harry turned to walk back up the corridor, he had no problem turning his back to them, as he knew the others had his back if there was the slimmest of chances they'd risk hexing him.

They didn't and he was extremely sure they wouldn't anyway. He saw no hint of ire directed towards him in either of their expressions or body language for the entire time he was with them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning the Potter four were all up and dressed, ready to go, at just after 7.30am. This time, they beat the Longbottoms to knocking on doors. And this time they also included the Finch-Fletchleys.

Harry went and knocked on the door of the Longbottoms while Hermione and Daphne went to the Finch-Fletchley apartment. They realised they must have been making a little too much noise when Gibberd stuck his head out the door of the Gibberd apartment to see what the ruckus was.

"Sorry!" called Hermione, noticing. "Just getting our group up and moving."

Gibberd gave a nod back and withdrew.

As Neville and his two and Justin and his _now_ two exited their apartments, Gibberd and Whitehead exited their own.

"Mind if we join you on the walk down?" he asked.

"Not at all," replied Harry.

As they all walked out of the Quarters, Harry hung back a little to talk to Gibberd. As they walked he quietly asked, "I hope I didn't come off as rude, last night. I know you're at least Heir Apparent, but don't know if you've actually taken up your Lordship. Further, I do not know the... status... of the relationship between you and your lady."

Gibberd looked at him in surprise before he replied, "You did not give offence." He hesitated for a moment before he explained, "I am Heir Apparent of the Noble and Ancient House of Gibberd, as you clearly knew. Phylis is my betrothed. Our handfasting is scheduled for the forthcoming Yule break."

As they walked, Harry said, "So, the correct form of address for her is still Miss Whitehead?"

Gibberd nodded back.

Harry said, "Good to know. Thank you. I'll make sure the others all know, too."

Gibberd gave a nod back and Harry rejoined the others walking a little ahead.

As he joined them, Neville sidled over and quietly said, "Aren't you afraid one of them will try to hex us in the back?"

"Nope," he replied. "If they try anything in the corridors, the wards will instantly detect it and record it in the ward book in the Headmistress's office. She made that quite clear, again, last night. Both of them are of age and neither of them is stupid."

Relaxing a bit, Neville nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As it was a first day back and a new year at the school, the group decided to make it easier on the Heads of Houses and had breakfast at their own tables. That way, they'd be there for when class schedules were handed out. They'd also decided to sit at the Hufflepuff table for lunch, as it was the House least likely to get annoyed by it upon first seeing it again; or seeing it for the first time, when it came to the Firsties. No longer a student, Fleur sat with him at Gryffindor. She was dressed in British quality casual in muted tones so her dress didn't stand out too much.

Besides, Harry didn't want to risk getting confronted by Weasley again for having now two Slytherins, Daphne and Tracey, sitting with him at the Gryffindor table; especially not for lunch and not so soon. However, dinner that night was a good possibility.

When the schedules were distributed, Harry took one look at his and almost had a panic attack.

"Gahhh!" he exclaimed on first seeing it. Then he dropped his head to the table and moaned.

Hermione looked pleased.

As he looked almost completely out of it and wasn't responding to her concerns, Fleur simply reached over and plucked Harry's out of his fingers. A moment later, she quietly muttered, " _Merde!_ "

' _Seven_ class periods, now," he moaned. " _Seven!_ They're trying to _kill_ us!"

He never noticed Fleur had turned to one of the Firsties and asked to look at their timetable for a moment.

She handed it back and said, "The First Years still have only _six_ periods a day."

One of the second years sitting on the other side of Harry said, "My older brother told me the first through fourth years all still have six class periods a day, while the fifth through seventh now all have seven. I guess you're fifth years then, huh."

"What's the problem, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Exhaustion!" he called. "And we haven't even _started_ yet!"

With a smirk, Fleur simply handed Harry's schedule to the other girl.

A moment later, she snickered and said, "Oh, my. Yours is about on par with my own."

"And you don't have the added pressure of issues related to the upkeep of a Noble and Most Ancient House," he whined.

Harry's schedule had all bar three class slots filled. The only three unfilled were first thing Wednesdays and Thursdays and the one immediately after morning tea on Fridays. Plus, he also had Astronomy on Wednesday nights - or, rather, early Thursday mornings. No longer did their schedules have both first and second periods clear the next morning after Astronomy. Now, it was only the first.

Finally lifting his head with a sigh, he accepted his offered schedule back and said, "I'm going to have to drop Muggle Studies again. Otherwise, I simply won't have the time to get everything done I need to get done."

"If you must," said Hermione. "However, I hope you also decide to self-study it. At least that way you still have the option to sit the OWL for it at the end of the year."

With another sigh, he checked the schedule over again and silently nodded.

 _Four_ class periods a week for Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration; and three a week for History, CoMC, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Thank God there was still only the single for Astronomy. It was no wonder they were now on a seven class periods a day schedule.

If he dropped Muggle Studies that gave him an extra vacant slot on Wednesdays and two on Fridays, thereby doubling his vacant slots to six. As the two on Fridays were also the first two periods, it meant his Friday mornings were now clear until the fourth period of Ancient Runes immediately before lunch. However, both Monday and Tuesday would remain full, with all seven slots occupied with classes. That would given him six slots to accomplish the work related to both the Wizengamot and his estates.

'Yeah, I can do this,' he mentally declared.

After another think through it, he verbally added, "Yeah, I have to drop Muggle Studies."

Hermione looked like she was about to disagree, but then noticed his expression and sadly nodded. "But, you're still going to study it independently, right?"

"Yes," he replied. "You know, though, that I'd pass even if I didn't, yeah? The study will just see me hopefully gain an 'O-plus' in the subject. Or, at least an 'O'."

She shrugged and said, "I do not doubt it."

As it was a Thursday, Harry didn't have a class for the first period. It then meant he had time to finish his breakfast before returning to the apartment to collect what he'd need for the day: CoMC with the Hufflepuffs, for second period; Potions with the Ravenclaws, for periods three and four between morning tea and lunch; History, one period with the Hufflepuffs again immediately after lunch at fifth period; and a double of Charms with the Slytherins to finish up the day - six of seven class periods. And this would follow a late night on the Astronomy tower with the Ravenclaws.

Hermione also didn't have a class for first period; but Daphne, who had come over to show her own, did. However, Fleur offered to escort her and CeeCee to their first classes for the day. An offer gratefully accepted.

Once the mail came in and Harry received his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , he was unsurprised to see one of the articles being on CeeCee attending Hogwarts. It also included both her names and that she preferred to be call CeeCee - as it was a nickname that applied to both her adopted and birth names, together.

Recently, some overly-officious flunky in the Ministry had tried to force her to use only her birth name. However records from magical Australasia, showing her name to be registered with them as Charlotte Claire Wilkins, put paid to that. As she was also listed as a citizen of magical Australasia, not magical Britain, Ted was easily able to block it by threatening to take the matter to the Australasian Ministry. The British Ministry, after first trying to claim back citizenship of her, caved; especially when the new Minister, Brunt, was looking to make 'Brownie' points with Harry and added his authority to the opposing claim.

That was why, though born a Malfoy, Hogwarts easily accepted her as 'Miss Charlotte Wilkins' on their student rolls.

Marchbanks had also assured them that the rolls for each class would have her name listed under Wilkins, so none of the Professors would make a mistake by slipping up in the calling of their rolls for each class.

For now, at least, she was Heiress Apparent Charlotte Claire Wilkins of the Magical House of Malfoy, magical ward of Narcissa Venus Malfoy and Sirius Orion Black.

Not being born into that House, Narcissa claimed she had no problem with it.

The newspaper at least got those points right.

What it didn't have was that Sirius would very soon also be recognising her as a daughter of the House of Black. She didn't need the stipend, as Narcissa had already organised such from the Malfoy fortune as Heiress Apparent for the Magical House of Malfoy, but the protection of being a recognised daughter of a Noble and Most Ancient House wouldn't go astray.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By lunch, the Heirs fully understood they were in their OWL year. The assignments had started already. And, they were already long ones. Two feet on this magical creature; three feet on the reason and uses for that potion. Plus, in both classes, they were given a reasonably long-winded talk on just how important that year would be for them all; as if they didn't already know that.

At lunch and just as planned, the entire group - including CeeCee, now - congregated and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

While there and when they knew the Hall would be at it's busiest, Harry had CeeCee call for Fawkes to put in an appearance and alight on her shoulder for a while. Harry had organised with Fawkes in advance for this to happen and why. Fawkes was all for it, as it meant it would help in keeping his new human companion safe.

Looking around, Harry saw how busy it was and quietly said to CeeCee, "CeeCee, now would be a good time to call Fawkes to join you."

She gave a simple nod back, sat up straight and closed her eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, there was a flash of phoenix flame in the middle of the Hall just above the level of the candles and Fawkes appeared singing a joyous refrain in full flight. While his arrival startled just about everyone but the Heirs, his singing of phoenix song almost instantly had everyone settling down again.

A few moments later, the large but light bird ducked below the level of the candles through a gap and swooped in to land on CeeCee's left shoulder. CeeCee was already laughing about it.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione, leaning in closer.

"That song you all heard?" she'd asked back. "He was actually calling everyone not-nice names."

Fawkes apparently thought it was funny because the bird was clearly phoenix-chuckling along with CeeCee.

After she offered the bird some ham off her plate, which he happily accepted, Fawkes then took off back into the air and flamed away again.

Harry grinned at her and said, "Good. That'll set tongues wagging. It should stop the 'dark witch' accusations before they properly get a foot hold, _if_ they were going to."

"And it sets in their minds that Malfoy should now be considered a 'Light' House," said CeeCee. "I remember."

He smiled at her and said, "Good."

As they were waiting outside their next class, Potions with the Ravenclaws, Harry, Hermione and Neville were all questioned about why CeeCee had a phoenix.

"Don't ask _me_ why the birdbrain chose her," he snorted. "When I asked him that exact question he told me to 'mind my own business'."

"He _talks_?" asked one of the 'Claws - Turpin - the new fifth year female prefect for Ravenclaw.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But, CeeCee had to translate for me. Even then I knew somewhat of what he'd replied. The overgrown flaming turkey blew a _raspberry_ at me, of all things!"

That had Hermione snickering. "He did, too! I was there and saw it."

The one thing he could trust of the Ravenclaws who weren't simply gossips, they did not embellish facts when possible not to. He knew Turpin to be one of those. Therefore, with Turpin helping to spread the truth and correct knowledge when the Chinese Whispers effect started to warp the information between tellings, it did not take long for it to become known that CeeCee had a phoenix companion. However, no one was clarifying that Fawkes was once Dumbledore's companion, or that the phoenix that was now the companion of CeeCee was even named Fawkes.

The few people at the school who had spent enough time around Fawkes while he was Dumbledore's companion, were already told by Marchbanks not to say anything. They were Flitwick and Sprout. Hagrid, Sinistra, Burbage, Babbage and the others very rarely interacted with the man and hardly ever, even at those times, when Fawkes was also present. They usually met with him in the Teacher's Lounge or conference room for the full staff meetings.

Flitwick and Sprout, as Heads of Houses, met with Dumbledore in his office often when the phoenix was also there.

As for the Wizengamot and the ICW, at both places Fawkes never stayed after dropping off or picking the old man up before and after meetings of those bodies.

The only real way you had to 'get up close and personal' with the bird was to visit Dumbledore in his Hogwarts' Headmaster's office while Fawkes was also there. Even then, they might or might not recognise him. After all, just how different _did_ phoenixes look from one another?

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, as they'd planned, the group sat at the Gryffindor table. As they walked in, Harry wondered whether or not Weasley would be able to contain himself.

As they walked up the length of the table, Harry's eyes landed on Weasley. This time the boy was already sitting at the table. Thankfully, he had not seemed to have noticed them yet; therefore, their eyes did not meet.

Walking further up the table, they only had to ask the new Firsties to slide up a bit to give them enough room. Four on one side and five on the other meant they needed a gap of at least eight to ten feet, both sides, to have the room. Twelve feet was more preferable.

As they were sitting, Hermione said, "We either have to arrive first thing for meals, separate into smaller groups or start sitting at the other end of the tables, where we know there's always room enough.

"It is unfair of us to ask people to move to give us room. Especially when we really don't have the right to."

"Hmmm," said Harry. Looking about at his friends, he asked, "Thoughts?"

Daphne gave a firm nod and said, "Two other choices are; we eat in our apartments or we start sitting at just one table and in one spot all the time."

Justin immediately stated, "Hufflepuff will always welcome us."

"Yes," said Tracey. "But, sitting in one spot all the time brings with it the risk one of us could be attacked by a timed curse at our places that's put in place between meals, due to activate when the attacker knows we'll be in the Hall."

Daphne was quick to acknowledge and agree with that.

Surprised, Justin asked, "They can do that?"

"Yes," replied Fleur. "A timed rune sequence is the obvious one, potions are another. There are others, of course."

Harry went through in his mind all the calculations and permutations he could think of before he offered, "How about... we plan to start arriving before the meal is even served, so we can sit anywhere we like. If we don't manage that, we see if we can find a section on one of the four tables that's wide enough for us to all sit together, irrespective of where it is. And, if we can't manage that, we sit at the other ends of the table, further down that even the seventh years."

Daphne, for one, smirked and nodded back, "That sounds like a workable solution."

"How about," offered Neville. "If we haven't decided to come down as a group at that time, such as coming to lunch during a school day, whoever is here first hold a suitably wide enough space for the others. That is, if they can."

"Good idea," said Susan. Everyone agreed.

Daphne said, "It sounds like we have a plan to tackle this problem in future."

While that had only taken a minute to discuss, Harry was still somewhat surprised Weasley had not already come down to 'berate' him for having 'slimy snakes' and 'dark witches' sitting at the Gryffindor table. As surreptitiously as he could, he looked to see if the boy was getting angry about it. What he saw was what he'd come to recognise as the flat expression of fully activated Occlumency. He sometimes saw it on the faces of both or either Daphne and Hermione when they were angry with him, but didn't want to display it at that time.

Surprised, he turned to Daphne, sitting on his other side, and said, "It looks like someone's taught Weasley Occlumency."

Daphne immediately looked around him and pretended to be looking for a platter of something on the communal plates.

A moment later, after picking up a fresh banana from off one of those plates, she said, "Definitely. He's now good enough to have the Occlumency shields engaged, but not good enough to not have it reflected in his expressions. Either that, or he's that angry he simply can't maintain the pleasant expression."

Harry nodded and said, "I guess I don't really care if he's angry or not. I only care if he _opens his mouth_ in a negative manner towards any of us; or, otherwise does something I'll have to act upon. As long as he keeps his opinions about me... you... us... to himself, I'm happy to leave him alone.

"However, I'm going to try to talk to Dean Thomas at some time, just to make sure he's not saying things in the Gryffindor Tower I would take offence towards."

"And, as Thomas is now the fifth year prefect, you have every reason to speak to him," she nodded, seeing his reasoning.

"Exactly."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The boy being discussed was oblivious of what was being spoken about him. He'd only checked to ensure for himself that 'Potter' was still keeping company with the others, was still housed in the Lords' Quarters, was still 'Lording' it over everyone and otherwise didn't interact with him. He knew if he tried something overt too soon, his father would be here in a thrice to pull him back out of the school again.

Instead, he was making his plans for when he'd finally get to deal with the 'bastard' and take back what was rightfully his - Hermione.

He'd already been to 'suss out' the corridor where the Lords' Quarters were located, but had to be careful. He wasn't sure if the aurors were still invisibly patrolling the school or not - they were - and had not yet mastered the revealing charm. Besides, he didn't know if casting the revealing charm was one of those that would be detected or not and, even if it wasn't, if the charm would identify for him if an auror was there or not. He knew aurors had many charms and curses that were supposedly available only for them.

So lost in thought behind his Occlumency, he was, that he almost missed something Thomas had said to him.

'Jee-zus, Ron!" the boy said. "You're 'zoning out', again."

"Sorry," he mumbled back. Thinking quick he remembered what that muggle term meant and replied, "I was thinking about that assignment for Potions we've got to do."

"The Wiggenweld one?" asked Thomas. "Yeah; that's going to be a _nightmare_. Started it yet?"

"Just an idea of what to write for it," said Ron. "My Aunt Muriel taught me how to write a proper assignment. It was one of the only things I appreciated."

When he thought about it he then realised she'd taught him quite a bit that was useful. Occlumency was another and was probably the best of the lot. Besides saving him from having his clock hand keep switching to 'In Danger', let alone to 'Mortal Peril', the Occlumency made it a lot easier to concentrate on and get done assignments.

The length and difficulty of assignments of even these early days had clearly demonstrated for him he doubted he'd pass the year without that useful skill. It would have been: 'No Hermione, no pass'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That night, the Finch-Fletchleys joined the Potters in the Potter apartment directly after dinner. They were then joined by the Longbottoms.

Of course, the girls were 'interrogating' CeeCee on how her first day of classes went.

"It was cool!" she replied. "I think I'm going to like my class mates in Gryffindor." Then her expression changed to one of mild annoyance. "Except one. She's already making me think she's a bit of a cow."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Romilda Vane," she scowled.

"She's an unrepentant gossip," said Hermione. "Sorry, but we should have warned you about her last night."

"I think I'd already figured that out," said CeeCee. "She got me in trouble in History with Professor Goodstone. She kept demanding information from me about me and... well... us." And indicated everyone with a wave of her hand encompassing the room.

Justin, who'd overheard the last part of that, frowned and asked, "Do I need to go and deal with her?"

Harry was pleased hearing that. It was very obvious the boy was taking his role as primary protector of CeeCee very seriously.

"I don't think so," CeeCee sighed.

"Hmmm..." said Hermione. "I had two like her in my dorm until last Christmas; Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Here's how to handle her and those like her..."

Then the girls all huddled and, before too long, there were a lot of giggles and snickering going on coming from them.

Justin looked concerned at Harry and Harry quietly said to him, "Let's see if the girls can handle it, first. If they can't, then a couple of Lords are going to go all feral on her arse."

That seemed to satisfy the other boy. He gave a nod and muttered, "Good idea."

Again, Harry was happy to see the Hufflepuff taking seriously the task of protecting both girls.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Saturday night at Harry's 'obligatory' dinner in the Potter apartment, where Dobby again had to employ elf transfiguration on the table and chairs to have enough for everyone to sit, one of the main topics of discussion around the table was Fleur's offer from Gringotts. They'd accepted her application to 'apprentice' under a Journeyman Cursebreaker, who himself was working under a Master Cursebreaker, within their human workforce. She'd be starting on the first of the month in October.

The employment contract was negotiated on her behalf through and with Ted Tonks. Contrary to what others might have thought, the goblins appreciated it; as it meant they'd be dealing with someone who had both expertise in contracts and would not try to make unreasonable demands, or allow themselves to be 'conned'.

The goblins knew and understood her Veela life debt meant she'd have to remain in London, or be able to quickly come and go from Hogwarts when and as necessary. And the contract reflected that. However, they insisted on a Secrecy Oath to protect their secrets, which Fleur and Harry had no problem with. However, Ted included a stipulation in the Oath that relieved her of the Secrecy provisions for what she learned 'professionally'; that is, what she learned as a Cursebreaker, rather than what she specifically learned as an employee of Gringotts. Otherwise, she would not be able to use the skills acquired as an apprentice so as to remain a professional Cursebreaker if she left Gringotts' employ.

Many of the questions fielded by the others related to just what was meant by that.

Another subject discussed was about what CeeCee had done to get Vane and her shadow, Thelma Holmes, to back off.

"It turned out quite simple, actually," she explained. "They tried to interrogate me, again, while we were outside the door and waiting to go into the Potions lab. I told them how Lord Potter likes to think of me as his little sister and that I was in a relationship agreement with Lord Finch-Fletchley. And that both told me I was to tell them if anyone gave me any trouble. Then asked them if they were giving me trouble.

"When they then immediately back-pedalled, claiming they weren't, I said, 'Well, if _I_ think you're giving me trouble, even if _you_ don't think you are, I'll still be telling them you are.' I think Vane was about to cry when I said that.

"As soon as they quickly moved off to the other side of the crowd, Natalie... that's Natalie Fairbourne... came over and offered to sit with me in the lab. She was _very_ happy with what I said to Vane and Holmes. Apparently, they cause trouble for everyone who don't engage in gossip with them. I think she may be a good friend to have."

While the girls all laughed, Justin quietly said to her, "If you think she'll be a good friend and you want to spend time with her, you can do so. Just _don't_ let yourselves be caught anywhere alone; alright?"

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

She was unaware that Justin was using Raggy in the same trick for which Harry used Dobby regarding Tracey and Astoria the previous year and just Astoria this year. Justin had Raggy keep an eye on both witches, just in case.

For the first time, Harry had specifically invited Ernie MacMillan to join them for Saturday night dinners. He gratefully accepted and was sitting with them even now. It brought their numbers up to eleven.

Wanting to make sure the boy was included, he turned to him and explained how the girls had given CeeCee some ideas on how to handle the undue attention directed her way, especially from the gossipers.

MacMillan looked surprised and replied, "You won't step in and deal with it?"

"Only if the girls can't," he replied. "Then Justin, as her bonded, gets first shot at 'em, anyway."

That had Justin firmly nodding back.

"It's been made clear to me I'm not to act as if I'm the only one who could fix these problems―" he added.

"Damned straight," declared Hermione, who'd overheard.

" _Buuuut_... I will if no one else can handle it; or, it's an emergency," he said.

He had no idea it would be less than twenty-four hours later that both he and Justin would have to step in.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yes, I know; a little bit of a 'cliffy'. However, now that I've finished _ 'Harry Potter and The Old Friend' _this story will go back to a twice-weekly posting schedule. That should make up for it; yes? This story next updates next Tuesday around lunchtime - GMT +0800.  
_


	72. A Broken Oath

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Two - A Broken Oath**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was late morning, while Harry and the others were working on assignments, when there was a rapid banging on the door. Harry, the closest, was quick to it and yank it open. It was a slightly panicky Neville.

"CeeCee's been attacked!" he blurted.

As the girls behind him all gasped in shock, Harry barked, "Where is she?"

"Infirmary by now, I'd think," he replied. "I've already let Justin and Tracey know."

"Right," said Harry, breathing a little easier. "What else do we know?"

"Nothing much," he replied. "I was in talking to Justin when Raggy popped in and let him know. Justin and Tracey were out the door before they asked him anything else."

Nodding in thought, Harry was only a moment before he called, "Raggy!"

When the elf popped in a few moments later and before he could say anything, Harry asked, "Did you see the attack, Raggy?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied the elf, clearly sad and a little afraid. "Raggy see it, but couldn't stop it before Miss CeeCee was cursed. Raggy popped Miss CeeCee straight to Infirmary, though.

"Then Raggy go back and get Miss CeeCee's friend, Miss Nat'lee. Raggy take her to Infirmary, too."

Harry, though angry, said, "It sounds like you did good, Raggy. There will be no punishment."

Daphne asked, "Raggy, did you see who cursed her?"

"Raggy did, Miss Daff-knee," replied the elf. "T'was Slythers boy."

"Where is the Slytherin boy now?" she demanded.

"Raggy did use elf magic and stunned him, Miss Daph-knee," he replied. "Raggy was angry. Raggy thinks he still be on floor where Raggy stunned him."

"And where is that?" asked Harry.

"Not far from Griffers tower," replied the elf.

"Right," said Harry. Turning to the others, he said, "I'll have Raggy pop me to where the dead-man-walking currently is, to see if he's still there―"

" _Don't_ kill him!" Hermione cut in and demanded.

"I won't," he scowled. "However, I'm going to make sure he's secured and unable to scurry off and hide, trying to escape just punishment. Elf testimony is unaccepted in a criminal trial.

"You lot might want to wait for me down in the Infirmary. Once I've secured the mongrel, I'll be heading there next."

Before anyone could say anything, he held his off-hand out to the elf with his wand drawn and held in his wand hand and said, "Pop me to where the attack occurred, please, Raggy."

Without a word, the little elf grabbed his hand in his own and both popped away.

As he disappeared in a white flash, Daphne said to the others, "Come on. Let's hurry down to the Infirmary."

As the girls quickly shut up the apartment, they had to stop at the Longbottom apartment to collect Hannah and Susan. Neville hadn't had a chance to tell either of them yet. However, it was only a long moment before both girls were joining the others in their rush to the Infirmary.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Meanwhile, Harry had appeared in a flash of elf magic in the corridor not far from the Gryffindor common room and, apparently, where the attack had taken place. Already there were the Slytherin boy he now recognised as Seventh Year Adrien Pucey and Professors Flitwick and Goodstone. The boy had clearly just been revived.

Not noticing Harry yet, the boy was answering a question. "I don't know, Professor," he replied. "I was minding my own business, while on a walk about the school, when I was _attacked_."

" _You lying piece of shit!_ " Harry barked.

That had the boy and both professors whirl to him in shock, as none of them had noticed him until that point.

Pucey immediately raised his wand in fear, but got no further as Harry was prepared for it and immediately summoned the wand from his hand.

Instead of touching it, though, he simply side-stepped it and glanced towards Professor Flitwick for a moment.

With his own wand still raised and pointing straight at the Slytherin boy, Harry snarled, "Professor Flitwick. If you wouldn't mind summoning that wand and performing a prior incantation charm on it, you'll find what was most recently cast with it. Then I suggest you head down to the Infirmary, where you'll find both Miss CeeCee Wilkins and Miss Natalie Fairbourne. Miss Wilkins was hit with a curse. I just bet you'll find it was the same curse that your prior incantation will show was cast using that wand."

Without a word, the Professor did just that, summoning the wand from the floor from behind Harry to his hand. The prior incantation charm then displayed the last three magics cast with it; the 'hardening' charm, Duro, was the last; the disillusionment charm was the previous one to that.

"You tried to turn her to _stone_?!" barked Harry, staring with hate at the older boy. That had the two Professors give gasps of horror.

Without waiting for a response, Harry turned slightly to the side and called, "Raggy!"

With an almost silent pop, the elf appeared where he was directing his gaze. "Yes, Mast―"

"Raggy," he said, overriding the elf. "What was the colour of the spell that hit Miss CeeCee?"

"Dark grey, Master Harry, Sir," the elf immediately replied.

"That's the one," snarled Flitwick, before he whirled to stare at the boy with his own hate-filled eyes.

"Did he say anything as he cast the spell, Raggy?"

"Duro! Master Harry, Sir." The elf immediately replied.

"Right," said Harry. "Professors; please take into custody that... piece of shit. I have no doubt Lord Finch-Fletchley will want to deal with him, soonish. And, if he doesn't, I or Lord Black _will_. Pucey is an of-age wizard, having attained seventeen years of age.

"Miss Wilkins is the magical ward of _Lord_ Sirius Orion Black the Third, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black... and One of the Seven; _just as I am_!"

He didn't see the no-longer disillusioned auror run into the corridor from behind until he was almost on them.

Staring back at Pucey in hate and with his own wand pointing at the boy, Flitwick snapped, "Unless you have anywhere _else_ for this walking corpse to be, Professor Goodstone, I suggest we escort him to the Headmistress's office."

"I'll take him to the DMLE, Professor," said the slightly puffed auror, walking up.

"No, you will not," said Flitwick, after only a glance at the auror. "Lord Finch-Fletchley, Lord Black or Lord Potter will be dealing with him... 'soonish'. I will not aggravate any of those, especially the last two who are both of the Seven, by allowing him out of my personal custody without their direct order."

"Now, Professor―" tried the auror.

" _Leave it_ , auror," snapped Goodstone. "Unless, of course, you want to take on those three Lords, yourself?"

"Errr... no," replied the auror. Thinking a bit, he said, "At least let me manacle him."

"N-No!" cried Pucey. The boy was white and trembling in shock. "I-I was... I was _under the Imperius_!"

"That's not going to work," snapped Flitwick. "Claiming Imperius will not save you from facing One of the Seven in a duel to the death. Want to try again?"

While Pucey was trying to rack his brains with some way to get himself out of the bind he was in, the auror stepped in behind him and affixed manacles to his wrists.

"N-Nooo!" the boy finally started to struggle. "You don't understand! My father was being blackmailed! I had to do it!"

Harry said, "I'm going down to the infirmary to make sure medi-wizard Robinson is aware of just what curse 'Pukey-boy' here hit her with."

Without a further word, or waiting to see if either Professor or auror said anything back, Harry held out his hand to the elf and popped away again in a flash of white light.

"No longer claiming being under the Imperius, I see," sneered Flitwick. "At least you're not a _complete_ coward."

As the boy was spun about and pushed to start walking towards the stairs, he babbled, "My father was told that, if he didn't make me take care of the problem, he'd be killed! I _had_ to!"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had just barely been popped into the infirmary near where medi-wizard Robinson was treating CeeCee, when he said, "Pucey hit her with the hardening charm, Duro."

From the other side of CeeCee's bed he heard Hermione reply, "He _knows_ , Harry. He had that figured out pretty quick."

Robinson only gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He was still working on CeeCee at the time and didn't even look up.

Noticing that the man was still working hard, he asked, "What can I do to help?"

Robinson, still not looking up, said, "Give Miss Fairbourne a calming draught. She's in shock and I don't have time to deal with her at the moment."

Without saying a word, Harry walked over to the mobile potion cabinet, saw the labelled vials and removed the right one. It contained a pale green draught.

He quickly opened it, gave it a sniff, determined it was the right one and walked over to where Fairbourne was sitting on a nearby bed. She sat with her knees tucked under her chin, her arms around her legs and was rocking back and forth in a bit of a daze.

Getting her attention after a couple of attempts, he held the opened vial to her lips and firmly commanded, "Drink!" Then tipped the vial into her mouth.

As soon as he saw her swallow a couple of times he took the now empty vial away.

She immediately wrinkled her nose, gave a slight shudder of revulsion and firmly declared, "Yuck!"

Harry empathised. It was practically the same response he made when he woke up in Marchbanks's office after his burgeoning panic attack on learning about Fleur's life debt.

"Calming draught, actually," he returned.

After first putting the empty vial on the bedside table, he then stepped in close, leaned in and wrapped the girl in his arms.

"You did good, Natalie," he firmly said. "It's over."

She started to softly sob in his arms and burrowed into his robes on his chest, clearly feeling sorry for herself. While the calming draught brought her out of her shock, it did nothing much for how miserable she was feeling.

Harry had stood there for about fifteen seconds before Fleur stepped in and softly said, "I'll take her from here, Harry."

It then took a few seconds to untangle the girl from out of Harry's robes before she was transferred to Fleur's arms; and Harry could back away.

Finally free, he turned to see Robinson had clearly finished with CeeCee. He had a tired, but satisfied, gentle smile on his face.

"No long term damage," he said. "I was worried about that."

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "Why would he, whoever it was, use something like the hardening charm to attack someone?"

"Because it's a charm and not a curse, Hermione," replied Harry. "He... and it was Adrien Pucey, by the way... he probably thought that, because it was a charm he used, it wouldn't be picked up by the curse and dark arts detection wards now on the castle and grounds."

"But..." she spluttered, "That's... that's―"

"Daft," Harry firmly said, cutting in. "Yes."

"Pucey, eh?" called a soft male voice.

Turning to look to the bed on the other side of where CeeCee was now sleeping peacefully, Harry saw Justin sitting on the edge of it next to a no-longer-crying Tracey, holding her hand while staring in pain at CeeCee. It was he, who'd asked.

"Yes," replied Harry. "He's just been escorted to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks's office by Professors Flitwick and Goodstone, wandless and in custody."

"He's _mine_ , Harry," the boy quietly said, still not looking at Harry.

"I think you'll have to argue that point with Lord Black, Justin," said Harry. "He is CeeCee's magical guardian, after all."

Justin thought about that, for a moment, before he said, "Raggy was supposed to―"

Cutting in, Harry firmly said, "Raggy _couldn't_ act until the boy actually attacked. He did everything he could when the boy did, though.

"He stunned him, grabbed CeeCee, brought her directly to Healer Robinson, then went back and got young Natalie, here.

"As soon as he'd done that, he went and informed you. What more would you have of him?"

Robinson piped up and said, "And if he hadn't gotten Miss Wilkins to me as fast as he did, I might not have been able to save her. That charm would have very quickly moved to her lungs and heart, hardening and stopping both."

"So," said Harry. "It was a fatal cast, only proven not fatal because you were able to get to her in time?"

"Definitely," the man immediately responded.

"That's all I need," said Harry. "Thank you."

Turning back to Justin, he said, "Justin, come with me. We're going to the Headmistress's office to relay just that information to her and whoever else is there."

The boy gave a firm nod and hopped off the bed, still looking at CeeCee. "And then we call in Lord Black."

"Why wait?" asked Harry. A quick messenger Patronus and he turned back. "That was a message to Lord Black to meet us there."

As Justin finally looked at him with a somewhat haunted look in his eyes, Tracey was apparently coming with. She wouldn't release her grip on Justin's hand.

Turning to his own ladies, he said, "Would you three please stay and keep an eye on CeeCee and young Natalie? I don't want you three separating from one another, at the moment."

"Alright, Harry," said Hermione. "Stay safe." She knew not to argue the point about being left behind at that time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Without a word between them the entire way, Harry led the way up past the gargoyle guardian at the foot of the stairs to the Headmistress's office. Those they had passed in the corridors between the Infirmary and the gargoyle had enough survival instinct not to get in the way, or otherwise accost them, as they walked. They all made like wall fixtures or standing-in-place suits of armour as the trio passed.

A quick knock on the door and a bid to enter from within, Harry opened the door and led the way inside.

Immediately, he noticed that Lady Marchbanks was sitting propped against the front edge of her desk, Pucey was sitting in a hard wooden chair with his hands manacled behind him and over the back of it, Sirius was standing near the fireplace, scowling away and Narcissa was in not a little shock, but also looking murderous. Others in the room were two 'junior' aurors, standing as if to both guard and keep at wand point Pucey; Madam Bones and Professors Flitwick and Goodstone. The last two were standing off to one side, opposite Sirius and Narcissa. Marchbanks, both Professors and Bones were all staring at Harry.

Walking further in, Harry said, "According to medi-wizard Robinson, CeeCee's going to be okay; but it was a close thing."

That had Narcissa sag in relief, at least.

"If Raggy hadn't acted as fast as he did in getting CeeCee to the Infirmary," he continued, "CeeCee would not have made it. The Duro charm would have killed her by solidifying her lungs and heart before he could have cancelled the effects of the charm and reversed the damage.

"That means the attack was effectively a fatal one. It was only the quick actions of a house elf and that Robinson was able to quickly figure out what happened that saved her. If either had been any slower... Puke-boy, there, would now be guilty of the murder of a rightful Head of a Magical House. As she lived... that makes it _attempted murder_ of same."

Sirius snarled while staring with pure hate at the young man. Padfoot was only barely below the mental surface.

"All the evidence needed for a _very_ successful prosecution of this case, if it goes to trial, is there and waiting to be collected or already collected," he continued. "The _man_ , since he is of age, was found at the scene of the crime. His wand was checked and showed the curse used to commit this heinous act. The only person to have otherwise touched it is Professor Flitwick, when he cast the prior incantation charm upon it in the presence of myself and Deputy Headmaster Goodstone. Medi-wizard Robinson has already confirmed for me that she was, indeed, hit with the hardening charm, Duro. That charm would have killed her if he hadn't been able to get to her as fast as he did. And it was apparently witnessed by Miss Natalie Fairbourne, who is currently sitting on a bed next to the victim."

"What do you mean... _if_ it goes to trial, Lord Potter?" demanded Bones.

"As well as being the magical ward of Lord Black, here, she is also a Black by blood," he calmly replied. "As there are so few left, that makes her also an _Heiress_ of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, One of the Seven. Bloodline wise, she's fifth in line. And that means you're going to need permission from Lord Black to even take him to trial. Lord Black just might want to deal with the walking corpse... _personally_."

As Sirius's look of hate and loathing turned into one of a death's head grin, still staring at the boy, Pucey whimpered and turned away.

"Then again," he continued, "Maybe Puke-boy might like to beg mercy and protection from the Director of the DMLE. So long as he promises to be fully forthcoming with both the truth of _exactly_ why he chose to attack Miss CeeCee Wilkins... _and_ swears to plead guilty at his trial, of course... then, _maybe_ Lord Black might let the DMLE take charge of the matter and take it to trial, after all."

With the exception of Sirius, who was still staring with hate and murderous intent at Pucey; and Pucey himself, who was sitting in the chair facing away from him and with his head hung down; just about everyone else looked back at Harry in shock. He couldn't see the expressions on the faces of Justin and Tracey, though, as they were still behind him.

Unsurprisingly, Madam Bones was the first to speak. "That... just might be doable," she quietly said.

"He's _mine_!" snarled Sirius.

Harry shrugged and said, "According to Puke-boy here up on the sixth floor corridor near Gryffindor tower, he told Professor Flitwick his father was being blackmailed by another. That blackmailer demanded of Pukey senior to order Puke-boy to kill CeeCee.

"Puke-boy knows the identity of that blackmailer. If he coughs up who that is, then you've got the one who initiated this. If he doesn't, then that blackmailer will probably just demand little Miss Fourth Year Pukey, Pukey-boy's little sister, to take a shot."

Pucey wailed, "I swore an oath on my magic not to give up the identity of... that person."

"Well, then," said Harry. "You have a bit of a conundrum, don't you? You can give up your life... because Lord Black will kill you, have no doubt of that... and then put your baby sister into the exact same spot you're in now; or, you can save your sister from what will be _her_ fate, sacrifice your magic and probably save your own life in the process. Plus, giving up the identity of the blackmailer will mean he'll no longer be able to blackmail your father... mother... sister... anyone else in your family... Got the idea, yet?

"Currently, the choice is apparently yours. Choose fast, or it won't be. Are you going to be the hero of your family and save them from a blackmailer, or the coward you've already demonstrated yourself to be."

The boy still had his head down and was pitifully sobbing. No one else said a word and waited to see what would happen. Eventually, the boy, young man, wailed, "It's Corban Yaxley! Corban Yaxley is blackmailing my father!"

A moment later there was a huge flash of magic that exploded as light out of the boy and he slumped forward, unconscious. It had almost physically knocked people off their feet. Most, including Harry, staggered. Only Pucey's hands, manacled behind the chair-back, held him on his seat.

"Sweet Merlin!" someone gasped.

Flitwick ducked forward, as did Marchbanks, and both waved their wands over the young man.

A few moments later, Flitwick said, "I've no idea if he's lost his magic or it's just magical exhaustion. He's alive, though. I recommend getting Peter up here to take a look at him before anyone does anything else."

Bones rounded on Harry, furious. "Well. It looks like you've just cost this young man his magic. Are you happy?"

"Happy? No," Harry calmly replied. "Satisfied? If he's, indeed, lost his magic; most definitely.

"And... I'll remind you, Madam Bones... all I did was talk. If he's lost his magic, he did it to himself.

"I'll also clarify for you, you could have easily stopped it from happening. Stunning him would have been one way. Simply speaking out and telling me to stop would have been another. The same applies to everyone else in this room. No one chose to do any of that. Clearly, you all _chose_ not to.

"Now, is anyone going to call medi-wizard Robinson up?" he asked. "Or, since he already has two patients down in the Infirmary under his direct care, are you going to take Puke-boy down there?"

Eventually, they chose the latter; but not until Madam Bones berated Harry for a further half a minute for his supposed cruelty.

Harry, though, was obviously unrepentant. He thought it was 'Just'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Leading the way and with her two aurors levitating a still manacled and unconscious Pucey down to the Infirmary, Madam Bones ordered, "Put him on a bed at the other end, away from everyone else."

The three teens were next and Sirius, Narcissa and the two Professors were bringing up the rear of the procession.

As the two aurors complied, Robinson said, "Hello. What's this, then?" And moved over to begin examining the boy.

"He deliberately breached a magical Oath," said Bones. "I need you to clarify whether or not he still has his magic."

Robinson gave her a short look of shock before he turned back to his task. A moment later he asked, "Do the manacles inhibit his magical core in any way?"

"Damn," said Bones. "Inhibit his magic, yes. I don't know if it affects the core, though." Turning to the senior of her two aurors, she ordered, "Remove the manacles. He's unconscious, so he's not going anywhere."

The Senior gave a nod, rolled Pucey onto his side and removed them. With them off, he let Pucey roll back onto his back. He left his hands behind him, though; so he was lying on them.

Robinson returned to working on him.

A few moments later, he said, "There's a spark of magic there. However, I don't know if that's because that's all there is; or if it's severe magical exhaustion. I'll need to monitor him overnight."

"No," said Bones. "We'll transfer him to Mungo's and into the DMLE-secured ward there. I don't want to leave him in here where his victim is recuperating." And cast a glance towards CeeCee, where she was still sleeping.

Meanwhile Sirius, Narcissa and the three teens went to or returned to near the two beds that contained CeeCee and young Natalie. Both Sirius and Narcissa were making sure for themselves that CeeCee was going to be alright.

Goodstone and Flitwick were standing apart, but near Bones, quietly talking to one another and watching what Robinson was doing.

As soon as she saw her Aunt walk in, Susan only waited until she saw she was not occupied with a task before going to her and giving her a hug.

While she was gone and everything else was going on, Justin softly explained to the others what had happened, including Harry's part in it. That then had Hermione look to Harry in awe. So did Daphne, but hers had an underlying expression of fear mixed in.

Harry knew it was because of a pureblood's fear of losing their magic. For a great many, they'd rather lose their lives than their magic. It was why Harry said to Pucey that 'the blackmailer' would probably put his little sister and other family members into the same predicament if he didn't breach the Oath and tell them who it was.

It led Harry to a decision. Turning to his godfather he said, "Sirius, I know she's a Pucey, but if Puke-boy over there really _has_ lost his magic we need to do something to protect his sister from the fallout of her big brother exposing Yaxley as the blackmailer. Their father can go fff... flip off, for all I care."

Sirius looked ready to snap out a denial before he then seemed to think about it and gave a begrudging nod.

"Honestly, I think it's doubtful he has," said Harry.

Sirius frowned and asked, "Why?"

"Magic's all about intent, remember?" he replied. "If he was forced to give the Oath, it was not his intent to risk his magic. However, if he was then forced to breach the Oath, he might have. But, again, he might not. If magic truly is about intent, then I doubt he has; or, at least _all_ of it, at any rate."

Sirius thought about that for a few moments before he said, "I'll be back." Then walked over to Bones and started to quietly talk to her.

A long few seconds later she whirled to stare at Harry in surprise. He just gave a half-hearted 'I dunno' shrug back. Then she walked over to quietly talk to Robinson as the two aurors were re-affixing the manacles to Pucey's wrists.

He, too, then looked surprised before he obviously dropped into deep thoughts. He was a long few moments before he gave his own shrug to her.

Once Pucey was ready for transport again, he was again levitated by the two aurors. Robinson activated the Infirmary floo for them and, with Bones leading the way, the four all disappeared through it.

Once they were gone, Flitwick and Goodstone also left, but by way of the doors claiming they needed to report back to Headmistress Lady Marchbanks what had happened.

That left Sirius and Narcissa to spend time with the Heirs, including CeeCee and Natalie. The latter was staying until she felt ready to go back to Gryffindor tower. She seemed in no rush to do so, claiming she wanted to watch over CeeCee too.

Narcissa spent a bit of time with the girl, softly talking to her. She was telling the girl not to feel any blame for what happened, as no one else held her to blame.

Eventually, as lunch time approached, Robinson threw them all out of 'his' Infirmary, telling the teens to at least go and eat lunch. However, Sirius dug his heels in and Robinson knew he wouldn't win that particular 'battle' of wills, so the two adults, the magical guardians, remained.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Although they were late to lunch, it was a Sunday; therefore they did not have the usual difficulties in finding a seat at a busy time. The group of nine found a suitable enough and wide enough gap on the Ravenclaw table, about where the fourth years would sit at one of the feasts, and sat there.

Because of Harry's very public ire towards Roger Davies towards the end of the previous year about 'having' to sit with your own House for meals, none of the 'Claws said a word about the group sitting there. However, he found out later that Justin caught one of the girls, he thought a Sixth Year, scowling at them. And he glared right back until she hurriedly looked away. Not a word was said, but the girl had obviously known she'd just been royally told off.

It was while they'd been sitting there for only a few minutes that Luna Lovegood came over, found a gap in the group and plonked herself down in it before looking to Harry.

"Harrison Potter," she calmly said. "I'm Luna Lovegood. But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Smirking at the girl with a cocked eyebrow he replied, "I did actually, yes. What brings you to visit?"

"I wanted to see if you really are a wealthy old spinster or widowed witch, or not," she replied. "You don't look like one to me."

When everyone else appeared confused, he tried to imitate the confusion for a few moments before he asked, "And what, pray tell, would lead you to such a... curious state of affairs?"

As she built herself another lunch, she said, "Because the mind-healer lady who visits me on occasion and who talks with me to help me work things out said it was a wealthy old witch who paid for her to come and do so. I both believe it was you and that you are not a wealthy old witch."

Unsurprised the girl had figured it out from what he knew of her, but still surprised she would be so forward about asking, he was a few moments before he thought about an answer. He said, "It sounds like this wealthy old witch, _whoever_ it is, did not want you to know who they were. Otherwise, they'd have told you; yes? Maybe they don't want you to feel beholden to them."

Luna paused to think about that for a while before she gave a firm nod back and said, "Very well, Lord Harrison James Potter, wealthy old witch, I'll not press you to tell me it's you." Then returned to her lunch.

As Luna was dragged into a conversation with Hannah a minute later, Hermione leaned in to him and softly whispered, "You'll be explaining that, tonight."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their lunch, Harry reminded Justin he could work on his assignments even in the Infirmary, if he was of a mind to.

"Just go and collect what you need from your apartment before heading back to the Infirmary, first," he suggested.

Justin gave an almost distracted nod back and replied, "Yeah; thanks, Harry."

However, keeping a closer eye on the boy as they walked up to the Lords' Quarters, Harry could see his new'ish friend was clearly blaming himself for the harm that befell CeeCee.

Finally, once they hit the fifth floor and were walking down the corridor to the Lords' Quarters door, Harry grabbed Justin and dragged the boy aside.

"Justin," he firmly said. " _Stop_ blaming yourself for what happened to CeeCee."

"My fault," said Justin, miserable.

"No, it wasn't," Harry firmly shot back. "This was entirely the fault of Adrien Pucey, his father and, as we now know, Corban Yaxley. Madam Bones will soon have the other two perpetrators in custody. Hells, she might have the two already there!"

"We should have foreseen they'd try something like this," the boy sadly said.

"We _did_ ," said Harry. "And, clearly, so did you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have had Raggy invisibly tailing her about.

"No, this is more on me, than you. I knew no elf would pro-actively attack a witch or wizard. I knew they could only act aggressively if a witch or wizard had already attacked one or ones considered their family, or one their master has told them to protect.

"This now means I'll be bringing yet another elf to the castle and giving them all stronger orders relating to defence when it comes to CeeCee and those she'll be with, such as young Natalie.

Justin whirled on him and said, "You _knew_ Raggy wouldn't attack first?"

"Of course," he replied. "They simply _can't_!"

Justin stared at him for a long moment before he asked, "Then what sort of orders are you going to give a second elf? I want to give the same to Raggy."

Harry nodded and said, "I'll be telling them that, should a curse or charm be cast at them, they are to immediately put something like a stone block in the way of it to block it. However you, me and medi-wizard Robinson will be excused from that.

"Next, I'll be telling them that, as soon as they block that charm or curse, they are to render unconscious the person who did it and bind them.

"Third, they are to get CeeCee away from the area to somewhere safe. Preferably, your apartment or mine. Unless CeeCee's injured; in which case they're to pop her directly to the Infirmary and inform the medi-wizard, just as Raggy did this time.

"If there are any other conditions that might change or be added to that, I'll let you know."

Calmer now, Justin nodded and said, "I'll also give thought to it and see if I can find any improvements."

The two boys continued to head to the Quarters, catching up with Neville and the ladies in short order.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Without any further discovered long-term or lasting damage, CeeCee was released by Robinson on the Monday morning before classes started. And, on being collected and welcomed with open arms by both Justin and Tracey, was quick to rejoin both in the Finch-Fletchley apartment. She did need to change, after all.

After classes, Harry was surprised to find Madam Bones knocking on the door of the Potter Apartment. Hermione had answered the knock and let the woman in a moment later.

It was obvious she was in a bit of a hurry as she immediately looked to Harry; who sitting on one of the couches, working on homework and just rising; and said, "You were right. Young Pucey did not lose his magic breaking that oath. However, his magic has definitely been permanently depleted. The healers estimate he's lost about a third of it."

Finished standing, Harry nodded. "I figured as much. I could not see how a person could be _forced_ to make an oath when magic, as was explained to me, was all about intent.

"I could, however, see how he'd lose _some_ of it, because there was probably something in the back of his mind that actually wanted him to make the oath. Otherwise, there would not have been the tell-tale flash of magic to show the oath... 'took'."

She nodded and said, "That's pretty much the same explanation the healers gave me for how it happened."

"Anyway," she sighed, "That's neither here nor there as to why I'm here." She firmed up a bit and said, "Both Ambrose Pucey, young Mister Pucey's father, and Corban Yaxley have been arrested. I can't get anything out of Pucey Senior, because I couldn't convince him to give up the name of his blackmailer. However, it proved unnecessary. When I told him Mister Pucey the younger proved willing to sacrifice his magic to give up the name of his blackmailer and did just that, Yaxley knew he was sunk. That's when he finally admitted to the blackmailing and then gave us what hold he had over Pucey the Elder in revenge. Both will now be heading to Azkaban; after a trial, of course. That will be next week."

"Do we want to know what it was?" asked Hermione.

Bones hesitated a moment before she replied, "No; I don't think you really do."

"We don't need to," said Harry, giving Hermione a firm look before turning back to Bones.

"Thank you for letting us know," he said. "Have you been in to see the Finch-Fletchleys yet? They're in Apartment Nine."

She nodded and replied, "I've just come from there."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Bones left, Harry followed her out and stopped at the Finch-Fletchley apartment, knocking on the door.

Tracey was quick to open it and let him in. He didn't even realise his three had followed him before Hermione slipped past him and went to sit and talk with CeeCee, who was sitting on a sofa doing homework.

From close nearby, Justin looked to Harry and smiled. "Greetings, Lord Potter," he said. "How fare thee?"

Harry gave a snort of amusement and replied, "I fare well, My Lord of Lonsdale. And, may one as humble as I enquire; how art thou?"

That was it for Justin, he burst into laughter; which had Harry chuckling, as well.

What Harry saw, though, was something that made him happier. CeeCee was trying to smother a case of 'the giggles'.

"That one's a classic!" said Justin, starting to calm down.

"So, what brings you to visit?" asked a calmer Tracey.

Harry replied, "We just got a visit from Susan's aunt."

"Ah," said Tracey. "Good news, wasn't it." She didn't say it as a question, more a statement; and the others knew it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had no idea they'd done it, but Neville and his two quietly alerted the rest of the school that Harry had put Adrien Pucey into a position where he had no choice but to breach an Oath. And that it was because the young man had attacked CeeCee. Plus, that was why the boy was no longer in school. Harry suspected they used the same method they 'outed' Daphne and Harry entering a relationship agreement.

For purebloods, losing their magic was a horror they didn't even want to contemplate. Deliberately doing it to themselves... That concept gave them nightmares.

For the many who had heard and believed it now meant that any fomenting plans that were about bringing harm or other mischief to CeeCee were immediately discarded, with all evidence of it even vanished lest Potter learn of it and come and deal with them in a similar fashion. Killing someone was one thing; it was a whole different magical duel to force them to give up their magic.

What they didn't know, as it was not something the Heirs wanted them to know, was that Pucey had not lost _all_ his magic - just some of it. However, he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. Instead, there was no doubt he'd be convicted of the attempted murder of CeeCee and sent to Azkaban with his father and Yaxley. His own admissions would see to that.

He, his father and Yaxley would be facing the Wizengamot sitting in judicial review the next Tuesday morning. In the mean time, he'd be cooling his heels in the secure ward at Saint Mungo's while his father and Yaxley sat in DMLE holding cells. As it was a capital crime, they'd not be released on their own recognisance before the trial.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

No longer focussed on nothing but food while sitting at the table during meals, Ron had heard the rumour and decided it was more than believable. To him, it further cemented for him that Potter was a dark lord just waiting to take over the wizarding world. Forcing someone to give up their magic, he thought, was probably the most evil act of which he'd ever heard. Not even the Death Eaters had been that cruel.

And yet, people still thought that, while Potter had become dangerous, the boy was still a hero.

'Hadn't they learned _anything_ when it was discovered Dumbledore was actually a hidden dark lord?' he wondered. 'Why can't they see Potter was just like him?'

He now resolved to take even more time in practicing the dark curses and the like in the books Nott had 'loaned' him. He was beginning to see it as his duty to wizarding Britain, as a light wizard, to deal with Potter.

Already, he had figured that the dark magic detection wards did not cover the unused classrooms, only the corridors.

While disillusioned he'd walked into one and cast a single curse before running out, crossing the outside corridor and slipping into a broom closet. He then waited there for a good five minutes to see if one of the teaching staff hurried up to see what had happened.

When the five minutes passed, he left the broom closet, re-entered the classroom and cast two even darker curses, before again quickly exiting and jumping into the broom closet. When, again, no Professor turned up, he knew he had his 'training room'.

That room was in the once banned third floor corridor 'on the left', not far from the room that used to hold Fluffy.

What he was unaware of, nor was anyone left alive who knew, that entire corridor had been separately warded by Quirrellmort with the use of runes. The man... men, when considering two souls... had set it all up just before the beginning of the 1991/92 year. He/They did not want any magic cast in that area to be detectable by Dumbledore. So, to that end, he/they created a self powering runic array that blocked the detection of such magics covering the entire floor of that 'wing' of the castle. Then, after what went down in the room with the Mirror, Riddle promptly forgot about it; or no longer cared.

With that runic array in place and still active it created a null field in the magical wards that related to cast magic. But, only relating to that third floor corridor. The runic array was 'nested' within the wider wards that covered the entire school and, therefore, overrode the castle's wards for that particular area.

Ward and Ancient Runes Masters would be able to better explain it but, simply put, Ron Weasley had unknowingly 'lucked out'. He had somewhere that was now considered 'disused', where he could practice casting dark and deadly curses and no one would detect it and intervene.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning Sirius and Narcissa, together with a couple of aurors, had turned up to pick up both CeeCee and young Natalie. They'd come to collect both to take them to the DMLE to be interviewed over what happened on the Sunday morning on the sixth floor.

They were both back just as the 'Heirs' were sitting down for morning tea at the Hufflepuff table. And room was quickly made for both of them. Natalie joined them.

The first to be ready to ask, Justin quietly asked, "How'd it go?"

"It went well," replied CeeCee. "Uncle Sirius and Mum Narcissa were with us the whole time. It wasn't scary, at all."

Natalie said, "They gave us some special water to drink. It had these potions in it that made it easier to talk about."

Neville said, "I remember that. It has a mild truth potion and calming potion in it. A couple of drops of lemon juice, too."

"That's the one," nodded CeeCee.

Natalie added, "The auror, Connie I think her name was, said that the person who forced the situation... along with that Slytherin boy and his father... are all under arrest and won't be released until after the trials. Even then she didn't think they'd be released, as she thought they'd be found guilty and sent to 'Azzer-kah-ban', the prison."

Harry heard Hermione quietly mutter, " _Az_ kaban." However, it was not loud enough for either of the two younger girls to hear. She was definitely doing better.

CeeCee said, "She said the trials would be held next Tuesday morning and both Natalie and I will need to be there for it. Uncle Sirius and Mum Narcissa are going to come and pick us up for it."

Harry smiled and said, "I'll be there, too, ladies."

"Me, too, if I can swing it," said Justin.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For the rest of the school week there were no further attempts of harm directed towards CeeCee, or even young Natalie. However, Harry was definitely experiencing people not within their group staying as far away from him as they could get and still remain students within the school.

Again, students were afraid of him; just as they were in second year and after what happened the previous school year when Weasley was withdrawn from the school.

However, this time he had a much larger group of friends around him; not to mention the three beautiful witches who often individually warmed his bed.

Though he had worried about the initial reaction from Daphne, it passed within less than a day. She was also eager to share his bed on the Tuesday night to show she wasn't afraid of him, after all.

Again, Harry made sure she knew she didn't have to do 'that'. However, she smiled with slight exasperation and said, "Harry; I love you. I know you're not going to hurt me. I think it's about time you accepted that and let _me_ decide whether or not I want to sleep with you; alright?"

Chagrined, Harry smiled back and nodded. "Sorry," he muttered.

By way of apology, he slid down the bed as he pushed her to lie flat on her back with her legs spread.

Moments later, Daphne no longer cared. "Ohhhh... M-merrr- _LIIIIN_!"

Hermione joined him the next night with the excuse that, since they both had Astronomy that night, it 'made sense' they slept together so they'd ensure they'd both make it.

It made Harry laugh, but he didn't turn her away.

When they returned from Astronomy, this year it was at 10.00pm, they both snuggled down together and were quickly asleep.

Thursday, like Wednesday, had the first period a 'free study' period. Unlike Wednesday, though, he didn't also have the free period in fourth period. That was the one where Daphne and Hermione were studying Arithmancy. Though, by the end of the day's classes, he still ended up exhausted. Thankfully, he knew Friday didn't have a class for him until the fourth period, when he had Ancient Runes.

For Thursday night he was in bed by 9.00pm and asleep by 10.30pm, though. The delay wasn't because he was restless, but because Fleur joined him within ten minutes of him going to bed. He tried to make sure she was content to drift off to sleep before doing so, himself; and, he thought, failed.

The next morning, Friday morning, he apologised to her for going to sleep so fast. She laughed and said she'd expected it. Then demanded he immediately make up for it with morning sex. A 'penance' he was happy to accomplish.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the final class on Friday afternoon, a single of Transfiguration with the 'Claws, Harry, Hermione and Neville made their way to DADA, where the other girls and Justin were just coming out. Theirs was a combined Hufflepuff and Slytherin class.

They also knew that CeeCee had finished her last class for the day, Arithmancy, an hour earlier and that she'd already be up in the Lords' Quarters. For the whole week Fleur was disillusioning herself and waiting outside whatever classroom CeeCee was in for the sixth period and tailing the girl back to the Quarters.

She was also happy to tell Harry and Justin that, as well as Natalie, CeeCee was making further friends in the third year Gryffindor girls' cohort. They were Lucy Hurst, Anna Mirfield and Kate Olney. However, that last one was not as close as the first two and definitely not as close as Natalie. Further, a boy named Michael Karume was often with them. He was, as Fleur put it, 'sniffing' after Hurst.

It seems the other girls were all afraid of Vane and Holmes destroying their reputations with vicious rumours. Now that CeeCee had publicly put both girls in their place, CeeCee was now considered somewhat of a hero among the rest.

This was all good news for the Heirs. It meant, within her House and year cohort at least, they did not consider her a 'dark' witch. It also helped that CeeCee was also a very likeable young lady.

Personally, she'd only already made two enemies, Vane and Holmes, but both were far too afraid of what Harry or Justin, let alone Sirius, would do to them if they tried anything. Harry was happy with that. He didn't mind others being afraid of him and what he could do to them if it kept his friends and bonded safe.

Until then he was completely unaware, however, that Fleur had been up to the third year girls' dorm in the Gryffindor tower and set a number of rune warded protections about CeeCee's bed and trunk. His other two bonded did, but all three decided it was something Harry need not know.

In that, Fleur had been clever. She'd taken a leaf out of Harry's 'play-book' and only warded CeeCee's bed and effects with wards triggered by ill-intent. She did tell Harry she put up a 'notification' ward, but it was linked directly to her.

When Harry was about to say something, she smiled back and said, "I know what you are thinking, 'Arry. But, think about it. It's in the _girls'_ dorms."

"Ah!" he said, understanding.

If the alert ward was set to him, he'd not be able to get up to CeeCee's dorm room, anyway. He wasn't female.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That morning, Harry rose as early as usual and joined everyone for breakfast.

After breakfast finished he was then all set to escort his ladies to their first class when Daphne poked a finger into his chest and said, "Sit!"

When it looked like he was going to speak out in denial, she cut him off and said, "Look at how many of us there are now, Harry. There are no classes, now, where we'll be unaccompanied at all times. We do not need you to watch over us every waking moment."

Frowning, he eventually gave a nod as Daphne pulled her finger away. "Then, what do you think I should do?" he asked.

She immediately replied, "Make Friday mornings the time you work on House of Potter business and catch up on what you miss at the monthly Wizengamot meetings. You spent practically all of last Friday morning going over the Potter Gringotts accounts, yes?"

It was the Friday after the first Monday of the month, so Harry had received the documents on the Monday, but didn't have time to deal with them until the Friday morning while 'his' ladies were in classes. Even Fleur was out and about in the school - he suspected her of tailing CeeCee.

Hermione, waiting, said, "That's a good idea, actually." Looking more direct at Harry, she said, "The reason you chose to pull out of Muggle Studies was so you had the time to work on House of Potter matters, right? When better when you should have been in Muggle Studies at that time."

With a sigh, he nodded and said, "You're right. It's a perfect time to work on that."

So, that morning it was exactly what he did less the working on missed classes due to Wizengamot meetings or the like. He hadn't missed any yet. But would on the coming Tuesday due to the trials.

After having worked on the finances of the House the previous Monday, this day he was working on improving his share and property portfolios.

Property-wise he had Pottermore, Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow and Lily's Retreat in Cokeworth, plus the few rental properties, but wanted to also acquire a couple more nice places for when his children came of age; or even something nice for Daphne for if and when she wanted to move out after she bore the Greengrass heirs and decided to part ways with him. It would be a nice 'going away' gift.

Thinking further on it he wanted to see if the goblins of Gringotts could organise an international property consultant for him. He was thinking about purchasing a 'holiday' property near Delacour Manoir in France, another near CeeCee's folks in Western Australia that could double as an emergency retreat for them and something in MaCUSA within New York and near what he knew of the 'garment' district there. He'd heard there was good shopping to be had there and thought his ladies might appreciate it. That one might need to be a penthouse, though, if he wanted it in New York City. Then again, he'd heard nice things about a place called 'The Hamptons', which were not that far away on that Long Island of theirs. That could also be 'do-able'.

Shares-wise he couldn't see any changes he'd like to make. Everything was doing fine. So, contrary to his 'itching' desire to make improvements, he knew any changes he made would unlikely be such. With a sigh he left it alone.

With his instructions to Ted Tonks, rather than Gringotts, to look for an real estate consultant for him sent off using Hedwig, Harry made his way out of the office to go over his assignments for the week to remind himself what was done and what was still left to do.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	73. A Fervent Speech

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Three - A Fervent Speech  
**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As usual, it would be a morning session for court. Bones had decided not to hold off the trials until the next week, the normal sitting of the Wizengamot, for whatever reason of which Harry was unaware. He suspected it was because she wanted to get it out of the way before Yaxley's supporters could gather him even more support.

She claimed she didn't think it would make any difference, seeing as he eventually 'coughed' to the crime. However, she was also not willing to take any chances.

Though Harry thought Justin might have been denied attendance, Lady Marchbanks had put her foot down against dissenters and stated he'd be attending.

So Harry, Justin, CeeCee and Natalie - all accompanied by Lady Marchbanks - headed for the Wizengamot chambers at about 9.30am on the Tuesday for the trial.

As soon as they stepped out of the floo they were met by Sirius and Narcissa. And the now seven, with Lady Marchbanks again on Harry's arm, headed up to the DMLE offices. Again, a small posse of aurors surrounded them as they stepped out of the floo.

Then, as soon as they arrived and it was assured the others were all with Bones, Harry and Marchbanks left and headed down to the chambers. Harry was eager to get a feel for the mood of the other Members as they arrived. He also wanted a word with the other Alliance members. Sirius, though he had a Seat, had already and rightfully recused himself, so would 'escort' CeeCee and Natalie as co-magical guardian.

As soon as Harry and Marchbanks were gone, Bones looked to who remained in the office with her and said, "Alright. This is how trials in wizarding Britain work and how this one will go down..."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After accomplishing what he wanted to do well within the remaining time, when the Members were called to enter Harry had to duck back out onto the main floor. He was a witness and, therefore, had to give testimony. As he'd temporarily given his proxy to Frank Longbottom, he only needed to make sure the documentation for that was in the hands of the Court Scribe before he could head for the visitors' gallery and meet back up with Narcissa.

The first trial was the recovered Adrien Pucey. Clearly 'broken' he'd pleaded Guilty, right from the start. Then he went into what happened, when and why. He offered no excuses other than his father was being blackmailed by Corban Yaxley into forcing him, Adrien, to attempt to kill CeeCee; or, as he put it, 'the muggleborn bitch who stole the Malfoy fortune'.

Both CeeCee and Natalie were called up first to give testimony of what they were doing leading up to the attack. Then Natalie spoke of what happened immediately afterwards.

"You saw who cast the charm?" pressed Bones.

"Yes," said a confident Natalie. She then pointed a finger at Pucey and said, "He did."

Medi-wizard Robinson gave testimony that the 'charm' used by Pucey, if it wasn't for a house elf popping her directly into his presence together with his quickly determining what curse she'd been hit with, would have killed her.

"So," said Bones, handling the questioning, "The hardening charm, Duro, would have been fatal if not for both the little elf _and_ your ability to quickly determine what had happened?"

"Yes," he replied. "Even then, it was a close thing. Seconds later and I doubt I'd have been able to save her."

Harry was then called and gave his account of what had happened from his own point of view. He even spoke of how Pucey first tried to make it seem as if it was he who was attacked, rather than being the attacker, until Harry confronted him in the presence of the two professors.

However, Harry was not required to speak about what had happened a short while later in Marchbanks's office. The defence law-wizard tried to argue that Harry had misheard, or might have been lying. However, as soon as Harry said, "If you doubt my word or recollection I'm more than willing to submit a memory for the pensieve."

That had the law-wizard immediately back-pedal and claim it wasn't necessary.

Harry then said, "So, you accept my recollection is accurate after all, do you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned to the Chief Adjudicator and firmly said, "I have no further questions for this witness."

Pucey the younger was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban medium security. However, he was held back to provide evidence in the cases against both his father and Yaxley.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry thought they'd trial Pucey senior next. However, they brought in Yaxley first.

'Ah!' he thought. 'This way, they can use the evidence already accepted in both Pucey junior and Yaxley's cases to try Pucey senior. Clever.'

Yaxley was found guilty of blackmail, accessory before the fact and conspiracy to commit murder. He was sentenced to fifteen years medium security for the conspiracy to murder charge. However, he received an added five years for the attempted blackmail; the second sentence to be served consecutively to the first. That meant he wouldn't be out for twenty years. They returned a verdict of 'no finding' for the accessory before the fact charge as the conspiracy charge made it moot.

Harry thought it was irrelevant as he did not believe the older man would survive anywhere near half that long. Very few did; Sirius not withstanding.

When Ambrose Pucey was brought in and pleaded 'Not guilty', Bones immediately hit him with the evidence already submitted and accepted from the first two trials and said, "Perhaps you would like to change your plea? It will not be held against you if you do so now. However, if you do not accept this offer, then it _will_ be held against you when you will be found guilty of your crimes."

Knowing he was definitely sunk, Pucey changed his plea. It was also laid out Yaxley was blackmailing him for being involved, back when Riddle was running around, with kidnapping and shipping young muggleborns off overseas in a slave market. The gold raised went to Riddle's war effort.

He was sentenced to Azkaban for life in the maximum security section. If he gave up, under Veritaserum, all he knew of the details surrounding the young muggleborn girls and what happened to them, he'd be serving it in the medium security section. He took the offer.

Unknown to Harry, that information was collected, collated and the details sent to the ICW's International auror and hit wizard force. Over thirty wizards, especially in the middle east and far east, were captured in raids over the next six months. Out of the fifty-plus girls that were taken, less than a handful were found still alive. All the wizards involved, less Pucey, were tried at the ICW. However, Pucey was a major witness in their trials. _All_ of them were quietly executed. The remaining muggleborns were in no physical or mental fit state to return to their original lives - for all of them, their families had been killed when they were taken - and assistance was given to them to try and build new lives away from magical Britain and the countries to which they'd been 'sold'.

Though Ambrose Pucey was sent to the medium security wing of Azkaban, he still died five years later a very much broken man. His death was considered suspicious, but no evidence was found of foul play or who could have done it.

That evening of the trial, Harry sent Dobby to Diagon Alley to purchase a large and a medium tub of strawberry flavoured ice-cream. Then had the elf deliver the first to Natalie in her dorm, together with a half dozen spoons, for her and her dorm mates; and had the second delivered to CeeCee in the Finch-Fletchley apartment. He also included notes for both Natalie and CeeCee informing them they'd done real good that day in court.

The next morning he received big hugs from both girls. And Tracey added her own a little later. She'd 'shared' CeeCee's tub at the younger girl's invitation. A little later he'd found out Natalie had, as he suspected she would, shared hers with the other girls in the Third Year Gryffindor girls' dorm; and they sat around it in their pyjamas polishing it off and chatting.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over the next couple of days, as they'd been for the past couple of weeks, notes were flying back and forth between the leading and involved members of the Alliance, plus two, plus Ted Tonks and the Longbottom Law-wizard of Record who was responsible for drafting the new Alliance documents. A new Charter needed to written and agreed upon.

All that work culminated in the meeting on the next Saturday of the Alliance. As 'special guests', also included were Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy and CeeCee. To make it so no one would speak against attendance of any of the three if the meeting was to be held at their residence, Harry had earlier offered Pottermore as the meeting place. Frank was grateful, but had also been prepared to offer Longbottom Hall if needed.

The meeting was scheduled for an hour after the lunch period at Hogwarts.

However, Harry and his three flooed to Pottermore directly from the end of lunch. They had work to do to get Pottermore ready for the meeting.

One of the things he needed to do was stretch out the formal dining table a little. As well as the twenty, until then, Houses in the Alliance, there would also be attending the Houses of Black and Malfoy, Law-wizards of Record Ted Tonks for Potter and Black and Thaddeus Wynch of Wynch and Associates for Longbottom. They would all have a seat at the table. Heir Primaries, of course, would be seated behind; as well as an associate of each of the law-wizards, who were there for record-keeping purposes. That brought the number up to twenty-four who would be sitting at the table. The Pottermore formal dining table was standard configured to sit eighteen, so it was no inconvenience to slot an extra in at both of the sides to sit the twenty. However, twenty-four was too many to accommodate without adjusting the table to allow them all to comfortably sit. Fleur handled that.

Harry was surprised to figure out he was actually nervous; or, at least, more nervous than for something like speaking before the 'Mot.

As members began to arrive, Harry's three ladies did the escorting to the right areas; even though there was no one who would be attending, other than Wynch and his associate, who had not already been there before.

Last to arrive, as planned, were Sirius and Narcissa. CeeCee had arrived with Justin as one of the first 'families' of the noble Houses, as was proper. But, she begged to hang back to wait for 'Mum Narcissa' and Harry had no problem with it.

He only said, "Just stay back out of the receiving line, keep quiet and try to pretend to be a piece of furniture for the moment. You're a guest here and take no part in the receiving line."

She blushed, thanked him and moved to stand off to the side near the doors leading to the formal dining room.

As soon as Narcissa... Dowager Malfoy... stepped out of the floo, CeeCee gave a soft squeal and dashed forward to give the woman a hug before she was more than two steps out of the floo. After Narcissa 'walked the receiving line' she turned to CeeCee and softly admonished her for acting without proper decorum.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once all the relevant witches and wizards were in their seats, Harry opened the meeting by standing and stating, "Thank you, all, for attending what I would have to say is the _second_ most auspicious meeting of our Alliance. I would say, without evidence supporting it, the first meeting of the Alliance would have been the _most_ auspicious.

"Today marks the day when our alliance sheds the moniker 'The Potter-Longbottom Alliance' and takes as its standard 'The _Grand_ Alliance'."

Harry was surprised when there was a short, but heartfelt, sudden round of applause.

"Thank you," he said. "While I might have been the one who first openly tabled the concept, I am aware this has also been a dream of House Longbottom since the early days of the Alliance. Plus, as I have been far too busy dealing with being a student at Hogwarts in their OWL year, the development of the new Charter has been championed by Lord Longbottom of House Longbottom.

"With your indulgence, I now hand the Chair of the meeting to he." And followed that up by sliding the gavel across to Frank, who accepted it with a smile.

It also generated another soft round of applause as Harry walked to sit at the other end of the table, where Frank should have sat.

With the gavel in his hand and beginning to twirl it through his fingers, a sign Harry already knew signalled he was nervous, Frank outlaid what had been done and then called on Mister Wynch to give the legal arguments for what needed to happen.

Less than an hour later, the Potter-Longbottom Alliance was no more and the Grand Alliance had been formed. As it was the commencement of a new Alliance, there was no need to 'invite' the Houses of Black or Malfoy to join. They became founding members of the new Alliance, along with the 'pre-existing' membership of the old Potter-Longbottom Alliance.

Their Alliance now had twenty-two member Houses, of which nine held seats on the Wizengamot in their own right. That was a significant number of votes that could not be scoffed at. That three of those members were of the Seven would also allow the Alliance to carry a fair bit more political weight than they had as the Potter-Longbottom Alliance.

It was also hoped it would bring in even further members, who would see the size of the voting bloc and want to become part of it. It was a good start.

The only ones grumbling about it were, again, old MacMillan plus, surprisingly, a couple of the Elder Houses. While Sirius had been proven to be a wizard of the light, they had too many years of thinking him to be 'the right hand man' of Voldemort and a member of one of the darkest Houses of wizarding Britain to just let go of their prejudices so quickly or easily.

Harry was hopeful that Sirius's fun-living and pleasant side, once he allowed the second more freedom, would aid in that.

There was also now far more welcoming of CeeCee occurring, since she was clearly the companion of a phoenix. Narcissa, however, was still looked upon with wariness. It wasn't just that she was the Dowager Malfoy, either; but that she, too, was a member of the House of Black.

Narcissa sat at the table with Sirius, acting as Regent for House Malfoy, with CeeCee sitting behind her. And Andi, as Heiress Primary, sat behind Sirius and alongside CeeCee.

What Harry did not know, though, was that a lot of the wives of members no longer saw Narcissa in that light. He didn't notice until they were all leaving that many of the wives now also wore the little metal lapel badge that showed them to be members of the Tapestry Circle.

The men folk were not yet aware, but the wives and other dowagers would ensure Narcissa was given a 'fair shake' by the rest of the Alliance, whether the menfolk liked it or not.

Harry thought, 'Just how bloody large has this club of theirs _gotten_ , anyway?'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the meeting Frank, Alice, Neville and his, plus Justin and his, all hung back with Harry and his to discuss more informally their views of the meeting.

"It went even better than I thought," said Frank, smiling. He turned to Alice and asked, "How did things go in _your_ meeting?"

"You'd be surprised," smiled Alice. "There was no rancour to Narcissa being present at all. Many of us know her quite well and do not doubt her allegiance and intent."

That surprised Harry, just as it seemed to do for Frank, Neville and Justin, but it was also obvious none of the girls were surprised. Harry thought it was because they'd spent time with her recently. He was still unaware of the true reason for the Tapestry Circle and the womenfolk were keeping it that way. Law-wizard Dewey was still the only male aware of its true purpose.

"I fear we're going to lose MacMillan, after all," scowled Harry. "I think his son is going to force it. Old Augustus knows he doesn't have long before he's going to have to hand off the Lordship of his House to his Heir Primary. Once he does, _Cyril_ will be waiting for the excuse to withdraw his House."

"My thoughts, too," said Frank. "I also think that's why Augustus is both being so obstructionist about these changes and not having already handed the Headship over."

"And we're not helping by bringing in even more changes," sighed Harry.

"No," replied Frank. "However, I will not be party to the halt of bringing in these changes just to keep the support of only one House. The Alliance is bigger than that. It needs to be."

Harry nodded and quietly, but vehemently, said, "And I agree."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On return to the school, Harry corralled Neville and Justin into a 'blokes' talk' session in his office with the door closed. The idea of it amused the girls.

With butterbeers shared between them, Harry asked, "The girls seem to be up to something regarding this Tapestry Circle of theirs. Any ideas?"

"None," scowled Neville, folding his arms and almost seeming to pout. "I was hoping _you_ would. You seem to be pretty good at sussing out what's really going on at times."

"Nope," he replied before turning to Justin. "Any ideas?"

Justin gave a sigh and ran the fingers of his wand hand through his hair. "I hadn't even noticed anything until today. It's like... they've all got this big secret and they're not willing to share it with us mere males.

"Did you notice it seems to also include pretty much all the wives? Hell, even old Molly Fanwater seems to be involved and she was in the meeting with _us_ all afternoon."

Harry said, "I also noticed Lady Marchbanks seems to know what's going on. But she, just as obviously, won't share."

"Dad knows _something's_ going on," said Neville. "But he's more amused by it than anything else."

"Well," said Harry, "Unless it proves harmful for our Houses or the Alliance, I suggest we don't push them too hard over it.

"I fear they might just tell us and we'll learn it's something we _really_ didn't want to know about."

Both other boys winced with Justin adding, "I hear ya."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Wizengamot meeting on the following Tuesday, when the first call for 'New Business' was made, Frank confidently stood.

"The Chair recognises the House of Longbottom," said Ogden. "Lord Longbottom?"

"Thank you, Chief Warlock Ogden," said Frank. "I stand to make an announcement of great import. Together with the House of Potter I formally announce that the Potter-Longbottom Alliance is no more."

When there arose loud but short exclamations of shock. Frank held up his hand in both a stop and shushing motion.

Then, as the sounds of shock quickly faded away, he said, "In its place I happily announce the formation of a new, wider, alliance. I announce the formation of what is called the _Grand_ Alliance.

"As well as continuing to claim the entire membership of the then existing Potter-Longbottom Alliance, the Grand Alliance also includes in its membership the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the Magical House of Malfoy. In total, the current membership of the Grand Alliance sits at _twenty_ Houses; of which nine are voting members of the Wizengamot and sit amongst you, three of which are of the Seven.

"Wizengamot member Houses are: Longbottom, Potter, Black, Bones, Marchbanks, Ogden, Greengrass, MacMillan and Finch-Fletchley. Another Noble House, The Venerable House of Delacour, is a voting member of the French version of our illustrious body.

"Secondly, I announce the Grand Alliance has not and will not, at this time, close its rolls to further membership applications. Please approach one of our aforementioned member Houses for further information, if joining us interests you.

"Chief Warlock, I have no further business at this time and thank you for the opportunity to present this auspicious news." And sat down again.

Harry was surprised there wasn't a bigger ruckus about the announcement. When he sat forward in his seat and looked about, he could see that many of those outside of the Alliance were clearly either in shock or were already deep in thought of what it would mean for them or how they could benefit from or lose to it. Obviously, the members of the 'Mot _were_ capable of rational thought, after all. He was interested in seeing how this played out outside of the Alliance.

"Thank you, Lord Longbottom," said Ogden. "Next?"

That was it for the 'big' notices; or, so Harry thought.

Parkinson then tried yet another play upon CeeCee.

On being recognised by Ogden he stood and said, "The House of Parkinson is concerned that the supposed Heir of the House of Malfoy is being unduly―"

" _Objection!_ " cried Sirius, with Lady Marchbanks and Bones both voicing their own points of order almost simultaneously and before Sirius was able to complete the three syllables.

"Lord Black voices an objection, a point of order," Ogden near-snarled. "However, I believe I already know what it will be. Lord Black."

Sirius, already on his feet, firmly said, "Chief Warlock Ogden; it appears, yet again, that Lord Parkinson is attempting to interfere in the practices of another House. This time he casts aspersions upon the Heir Apparent of the Magical House of Malfoy, Miss Charlotte Wilkins... as he _knew_ and she is _proven_ to be by the inheritance rites of the Goblin Nation. As Miss Wilkins's joint magical guardian, I take _great_ offence at his remarks and demand he retract them _immediately_.

"More and more it is becoming clear Lord Parkinson seeks to annoy me to the point where I must take... _other_... action against he _and_ his House. Lord Parkinson will cease these clear hostilities against the House of Malfoy _and_ my magical ward or find himself... _dealt with_."

Even before Ogden could turn his attention from Sirius back to Parkinson, Parkson snapped back, "I retract. You cannot protect her forever, Black."

"I don't _need_ to, Parkinson," Sirisu snapped back. "Only until you and your cohorts are dealt with."

" _GENT-LE-MEN!_ " roared Ogden. " _Enough!_ "

When both men shut up, he firmly said, "Lord Parkinson, this is the third time you have made attempts to use this body to discover, or otherwise interfere with, the practices of the House of Malfoy. It will also be the last time.

"Should you attempt such in the future, I will call for the immediate vote the House of Parkinson be evicted from this body until such time your Heir stands to take the Seat. Have I made myself clear?"

"You _dare_?" roared Parkinson, surging back to his feet.

"I don't _dare_ , Lord Parkinson," said Ogden. "It is the law. It has been the law for centuries. I would be a poor Chief Warlock if I did not adhere to those laws today.

"The House of Parkinson has been formally warned, Lord Parkinson. _Don't_ test my mettle."

While Parkinson continued to stand there, almost quivering in rage, Ogden continued, "I also put that same warning to every other Member. If you attempt to use this body to unwantedly, by the Houses concerned, interfere in the lawful practices of other Houses, you will receive the same treatment.

"This will be the last of it. I will have no more without immediately issuing my aforementioned sanctions."

After giving that a long few moments to settle in the minds of all, he said, "Now; next item of _new_ business, please."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For the past few weeks, life back at Hogwarts had settled down. Harry, Daphne and Hermione became used to the new workload for their OWL year; as, apparently, did the other Heirs. CeeCee was happy and was spending more time with new friends doing her own study for third year. She also had friends occasionally visit her in the Finch-Fletchley apartment, but spent more time in the library and the Gryffindor tower with them than in the apartment at those times.

None of the others had a problem with that. However, besides Raggy and Dobby following those who walked alone, at times, when Harry mentioned the problem to Sirius, Narcissa immediately dispatched a female house elf named Tizzy to 'bolster' the elves in keeping an eye on things. Tizzy would be entirely responsible for keeping an eye on CeeCee at all times while she was out of the apartment; and would also act as 'Ladies' Elf' to both CeeCee and Tracey while in the apartment. The elf had no other work to do once Narcissa had put Malfoy Manor into stasis.

Tizzy was Narcissa's 'other' Ladies' Elf. She had two. The first, she had with her at the Black Townhouse. Two other elves were left at Malfoy Manor to keep things neat and tidy; one for inside and one for the grounds.

Now that Fleur had started her new job at Gringotts - she had to go in for the one day of work on the Friday, the day before, as that was the 'first day of October' as stated by the contract - she would not be able to tail CeeCee about the school. Hence why the increase of their elf 'surveillance' at the school. She was even in on this day, the Saturday, as she claimed she wanted to get a better wandgrip on how to get about inside that area of Gringotts that was 'Gringotts personnel only' before she returned on the Monday morning.

"It is _my_ responsibility not to get lost, mon cher," she'd said. "But I will be back in plenty of time for one of your dinners, yes?"

"You can do as you need or desire, Love," said Harry. "You know that."

She'd returned as Harry was making a start on dinner for that night.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the afternoon, Harry was happily working in the kitchen of the Potter Apartment while the girls were sitting at the dining table and watching him through the doorway between the two rooms. Today, he had Giggles in with him as he showed her some of his cooking 'secrets'.

The girls had recently taken to doing assignments and chatting at the dining table on Saturdays while Harry worked. And were also often joined with one or more of the girls from one of the other apartments; more often than not 'plural', rather than 'single'.

What Harry was completely unaware of, this day, was that they were quietly talking about matters that had nothing to do with their school work. They were talking about matters relating to the Tapestry Circle.

Occasionally, one of the girls would come in and watch for a short time. But that was to assure themselves that Harry wasn't paying any attention to what they were talking about, more than watching him work.

Daphne quietly said, "The Aldermaston matriarch has put her foot down with her son, Lord Aldermaston, and firmly told him he's to find a way to terminate the current betrothal agreement with House Monkleigh. Both are pureblood houses from a long line of purebloods."

Susan, one of those present, winced and said, "I bet that went down well."

"Unknown," said Daphne. "But, I doubt very much Lord Aldermaston was happy."

"So, it's begun," said Hermione. "I'm surprised it was a Grey family that started it, though."

Susan said, " _I'm_ not surprised. The Aldermaston matriarch is well known for being a real battle-axe. Plus, Lord Aldermaston is a... as you would say... a bit of a 'woss'?"

"Wuss, yes," nodded Hermione. "I take it he fears her."

Daphne gave a slight snort and wryly said, "It is well known in 'polite circles' Lord Aldermaston wouldn't go to the toilet if his mother told him he wasn't allowed to."

"Any others?" asked Hermione.

Daphne nodded and replied, "Pressure is now starting to be brought to bear right across the Houses of the Circle of those who have children under relationship agreements that have not yet been activated. Many are waiting to see if Dowager Aldermaston is successful before they more overtly act."

Hannah, also there, said, "Then it won't be too long before the real reason for the Tapestry Circle becomes known outside the Circle."

Hermione, thinking, quietly said, "With Dowager Aldermaston making the first overt move we need to tell Cissy it's time we start secretly informing some of our boys the real reason for the Circle."

"Already?" asked Susan.

"Best we tell them in our own way," said Daphne, "Than them find out from some Lord who used family magics to force one of our members into releasing the information."

"How quickly will we need to move?" asked Hermione.

Daphne shrugged and replied, "Personally, I'd have rather waited until Yule, at least. However, with Dowager Aldermaston acting as quickly as she has, I don't think we have the time. I don't think the _Circle_ has the time."

Hannah said, "Something must have happened between Houses Aldermaston and Monkleigh for her to jump the duelling flag like this."

Daphne nodded and said, "Agnes Monkleigh started third year in Slytherin this year. Something must have happened there for her to jump."

Hermione suddenly asked, "On an aside, do we have any idea who Miss Monkleigh is betrothed to?"

"It'll be Dennis Aldermaston in sixth year," said Tracey. "He's in Ravenclaw and Heir Secondary, I think, of the House. His older brother Samuel, who graduated two years ago, is Heir Primary."

"Let's write to Cissy and ask her what she thinks we should do," said Hermione.

Fleur chose that moment to walk in from the kitchen. "'Arry is doing something with pork skin I 'ave no idea why."

"What is he doing?" asked Hermione.

"'E's stripped it of fat, dried it, salted it and is layering it on a rack in a baking tray to go into the oven."

Hermione thought about it and slowly grinned. "He's making pork crackle. It sounds like we're having roast pork for dinner."

"Yes," said Fleur. "He told me that is what we're having. Plus, 'e's making a 'erb-infused tomato soup for starters and a custard infused cake for afters."

Susan groaned a little and moaned, "There goes my waistline again."

Hannah said, "You'll burn it off tomorrow in the Room of Requirement."

The Heirs, on returning to the castle at the beginning of the school year, also returned to training. They liked how it made them fitter and more toned. And wanted to recover what they'd lost while they were on break. Now they were joined by CeeCee, who also preferred to stay fit. And she now brought Natalie with her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the Heirs sat around the dining table that evening enjoying Harry's delicious Pork dinner, Fleur was telling them all about what it appeared it was going to be like learning to be a cursebreaker under Gringotts' employ. She'd covered most of what she was talking about on the Friday night with the rest of the Potter 'apartmenthold'. However, she'd learned even more about it while she was at Gringotts that morning and early afternoon.

"There is a young man there," she said. "He has been there for more than five years and is now considered one of Gringotts rising stars in the field of cursebreaking. He will be my main trainer.

"His name is Bill Weasley and he is the oldest boy of the Weasley family you seem to know so well."

As Harry cocked an eyebrow in surprise, Hermione said, "I thought he was supposed to be in Egypt."

Fleur snickered and said, "'E is often in Egypt, yes. 'Owever, most of the time 'e is 'ere in Britain. 'E begged me to ask you not to tell his mother, or any other member of his family really, that 'e does not spend most of his time overseas."

"Why?" asked Daphne.

Before Fleur could answer, Harry did. "Because, if his mother learned he was in wizarding Britain, she would demand he live at The Burrow instead of... wherever he does."

"Just so," said Fleur. "'E loves his mother but, according to 'im, she is a very difficult woman to live with."

"Molly Weasley wants and tries to believe that all her 'babies' are still small children," explained Harry. "That Bill, for instance, is now well into his twenties is irrelevant to her. He is still one of her babies and she's damned well going to treat him as one."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After 'Confidential Tapestry Circle Correspondence' between the female Heirs, Narcissa and Dorothy over the next school fortnight, the females of the Heirs group were finally 'permitted' to tell 'their boys' just what was the true purpose of the Circle.

Narcissa believed it was only a matter of days before the secret broke. Her law-wizard had already prepared press statements that would go out as soon as he knew the _Daily Prophet_ had the story. No one, but he and his informant though, knew he had an informant within the type-set section of the Daily Prophet, who would immediately let him know when 'anything of interest' was about to be printed in the paper. He might only have about twelve hours notice of the story breaking, but it was better than none at all.

The girls then called the meeting of the Heirs for a meeting in the Potter Apartment, as it was the largest of the three. They also made sure that Ernie was invited; and the boy was quick to accept and attend.

The meeting was held on the Friday evening, after dinner, the day before the October meeting of the Grand Alliance. Ernie was the last to arrive.

As he walked in, Harry said, "Excellent. We're all here." Closing the door, he turned back to 'his' girls and asked Hermione. "Alright, Hermione. You've got us all here. Now, what's this about?"

Hermione gave a nod back, seemed to mentally fortify herself and looked in general to the other Heirs. "Us ladies have been given permission to tell you boys what the true purpose of the Tapestry Circle is. That's because Narcissa and a few others believe the story will break within the next couple of days."

Frowning in annoyed confusion, Harry looked to the others and noticed it was only himself, Neville, Justin and Ernie who didn't seem to understand what was going on.

He said, "I've already figured out, I think, it has something to do with the bloodlines. Am I right?"

When the other girls all looked back at him with surprised shock, it was Daphne who recovered first and replied, "That is correct. And, we should not be surprised you figured at least that much out."

"Really?" asked Neville.

"Truly," replied Daphne.

Hermione sighed and said, "I guess us ladies should not be surprised you figured that much out, Harry. Not considering how much you've shown us all your powers of deductive reasoning in the past."

Harry just lightly smirked.

She continued, "And that brings us to telling you boys what the Tapestry Circle has been up to for these past few months."

That led to the girls informing the boys what they knew already and what was being done about it.

"So, what led you to telling us about this, now?" asked Justin.

"Because certain members have started to overtly act in stopping purebloods marrying purebloods," replied Daphne. "That is, stopping purebloods being forced to marry purebloods whose bloodlines are too closely linked to their own."

"They _do_ that?" asked Justin. "No _wonder_ they're giving birth to children with birth defects."

"And yet _another_ example of a muggle-raised displaying ready knowledge of the problem where a magical-raised hasn't seen it," sighed Daphne.

"Yes," nodded Hermione, almost as if she was feeling yet again vindicated.

She then went on to state how certain of the Dowagers and younger mothers were no longer prepared to wait until they were assured they'd not get obstruction to rectifying the situation.

"They'd _never_ get it," said Harry. "Even one hundred years from now, there'll _still_ be those who'll state the ladies of the Tapestry Circle were stomping all over traditions."

"That was Mildred's... Dowager Aldermaston's... argument," said Susan. "And she was not prepared to let her grandson marry a pureblood less than the now recommended minimal five steps removed, which would mean the risk of birth defects within any children they have being far too high."

Harry gave a snort of amusement and shook his head. "Five steps still might not be enough. "

"It's the largest separation we could all agree on," said Hermione. "Dorothy, Sarah and a few others said it might not be enough, but too many members weren't prepared to go any further. They believe there is no way for their children to marry any further apart than that without marrying a muggleborn or only a few available half-bloods."

"They could always choose spouses from overseas," he shrugged.

"Even then, there's still the problem," she returned. "Many headed overseas during Riddle's pogrom and Grindelwald the time before him. So, there is still a significant number overseas who do not meet the 'five removed' requirement."

He could see that in his mind and nodded. "Indeed," he quietly said, still thinking.

When it appeared there was a gap in the conversation, Neville asked, "Why did this start? What triggered it?"

"CeeCee being born with defects and then that talk..." that's when Hermione, who was answering, realised Neville and a couple others weren't at the discussion or hadn't necessarily been told about it that started this. "Sorry; it was a discussion at Black Townhouse between the Wilkinses, Narcissa Malfoy and a few others.

"Dorothy used to be a pædiatric nurse... a medi-witch with a focus on children's health. And Sarah is currently studying Nursing at University with a view to also become a nurse like her mother used to be.

"Part of the studies in medicine... muggle healing... deals with what is known as genetics. That is, the traits that are in your very cells that are passed down from fathers and mothers to their children, then their children onto their children's children and so on. It's why, for instance, Harry has his mother's eyes and the Potter's unruly messy black hair.

"The problem is, new blood needs to constantly be introduced to the bloodlines from bloodlines that haven't... or, in this case, at least haven't for a while... been in the bloodline. It's when that _doesn't_ happen, you get birth defects; including squibbing."

Harry piped up and said, "That's why Dumbledore, Riddle and, to some extent, me have all been quite powerful. All three of us are half-bloods who were born of a long bloodline of what were, until then, purebloods and a muggleborn; or, in Riddle's case, a muggle.

"The introduction of new blood, completely untainted with genetic markers of the other bloodlines that had _already_ been blended into the pureblood bloodline at some point, went a great deal into explaining why the three of us have all had quite so much power. And, yes, Neville; that includes you somewhat, too."

"My grandmother on my mother's side," sighed Neville. "And that's why Mum was... _is_... quite powerful."

"Yep," said Harry. "And it blended over to you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The meeting of the Alliance the next day had quite a few unhappy males and somewhat smug witches.

The whole thing just amused Harry.

"Can you _believe_ this?" Phineas Puvingson asked Frederick (not Fred) Bardhall. Clearly, the man was not a little disgusted.

They'd been talking about the 'bombshell' dropped on them by their spouses and, in Bardhall's case, his adult daughter.

Harry just listened in, amused.

When Bardhall didn't seem to be all that bothered about it, Puvingson turned his attention on Harry. "What about you, Harrison? You head a noble House. Doesn't this bother you?"

"The only thing that bothers me, Phineas, is that wizarding Britain, since they're so high and mighty about the bloodlines, didn't know this centuries ago," he replied. " _Merlin_ ; ask any farmer who raises creatures, especially mammals, and they would tell you that failing to introduce new blood by way of sourcing studs for your flocks or herds from far away is a recipe for _disaster_."

Looking the other man more fully in the eye he asked, "Haven't you ever wondered why the number of squibs and stillbirths born to purebloods have been steadily rising for so long?"

Puvingson just threw his hand in the air and said, " _Bah!_ You're _one_ of them! Why fix what ain't broke?"

"Because it _is_ broke," Harry immediately shot back. "That's why it's so urgent to _fix_!"

During the meeting, Narcissa laid out the parchmentwork she had collected that proved the danger of having sons and daughters of long-time established British pureblood Houses marry the daughters and sons of other long-time established British pureblood Houses. Many of the Heads were immediately somewhat up in arms about their 'rights' as Heads of Houses being taken from them, until she was at least halfway through her presentation.

By the end of it, though, almost all of them were horrified. Puvingson ended up being the only holdout until the other wives - he was a widower - rounded on him and practically accused him of being a 'baby-killer'. He pulled his head back in pretty quickly after that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Of course, the shocks, outrage and denials that came from the members of the Alliance were nothing compared to the response of the Members of the Wizengamot.

The story broke in the _Weekend Daily Prophet_ on the Sunday. And Harry was one who believed it had to be someone in the Alliance who leaked it; maybe Puvingson, but he doubted it - too obvious.

He'd contacted Frank almost immediately after reading the article, only to find that Frank had the same belief and was already trying to ferret out the 'squealer', as he put it.

"It _had_ to be Phineas Puvingson," he declared. "He was the only one who voiced his disagreement by the end of the session."

"Maybe," said Harry. "However, my money's on Cyril MacMillan. Puvingson is the too obvious culprit. Besides, he's loyal to the Alliance; whereas Cyril MacMillan... not so much."

Frank gave a grunt of annoyance and said, "Yeah. I can see that."

Then he sighed and said, "I'll put it to the next meeting of the Alliance and see if someone will own up to it."

Harry shrugged and said, "And if someone does? It's pointless asking for the culprit to out themselves if you aren't willing to issue sanctions against them."

Frank thought about it for a few moments before he grumbled, "Damn it. You're right."

"Say that you believe it was a member House of the Alliance that leaked it, whether directly or indirectly, to the _Daily Prophet_ and you're not happy about it."

"Yeah," said Frank. "Then tell them all you and I feel it's a betrayal of the secrecy of the Alliance to have released the information."

"And Sirius," added Harry. "Hell, talk to the other senior Houses and see if they agree."

Frank nodded and said, "I can do that. Good idea."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

However, the Wizengamot were all still up in their wands about the information brought to light by Dowager Malfoy and 'her' Tapestry Circle. Some even wanted the information placed under a High Secret embargo. Of course, almost all of them were of dark families.

The Wizengamot session had the second largest number of non-Members attend the session as visitors in the visitors' gallery Harry had seen since Dumbledore's trial. And almost all of them were witches.

Finally, Harry rose, got the call and said, "Thank you, Chief Warlock, for allowing the House of Potter to air their views on this matter."

Looking about, he firmly said, "You cannot put the boggart back in the cupboard. The information is now out and widely disseminated. It was in the _Daily Prophet_ , for Merlin's sake!

"Personally, I have no problem with those of you willing to go against your ladies and maintain your current practices. However, I'm informing you now, do not attempt to approach the House of Potter for a Betrothal or Concubine Bond agreement in the future. You will be automatically turned away.

"I will not willingly place at risk my children, grandchildren and further to the emotional and psychological _pain_ that comes from losing a child or children to the horrors of birth defects or stillbirths, when it is so easy for me to greatly reduce that chance. The evidence presented by Dowager Malfoy _cannot_ be logically refuted.

"For those of you who will illogically stick to your broken wands, I will simply sit back and watch as your Houses die out, then join others in picking the carcasses of your Houses clean of all assets. For dying out due to excessive inbreeding will clearly be the fate of them.

"Anyone remember the House of Gaunt? What about Peverell? Those two are only two of many who bred themselves into extinction. Many other Houses represented here today are already teetering on the edge. All I and others have to do is sit back and watch you kill your own Houses off.

"You sit there and make claims of 'It's tradition!' and 'It's our right!' and I can only agree with you. However, the House of Potter will not join you in your attempts to commit mass multi-generational suicide.

"I can see no laws will yet be passed as a result of this, though I firmly believe they should be. Far too many of you remain too ignorant and stupid to make it come to pass. In my opinion no one, but a complete daft moron, could do other than recognise the great risk they take by bonding their long-time British pureblood children with the long-time British pureblood children of other Houses and immediately engage in moves to ensure it _does not happen_ to theirs.

"The Tapestry Circle has done one thing that no one has been able to do for a great many centuries. It has the almost unanimous support of members from right across the Dark and Light, Traditional and Non, Pureblood and Muggleborn, Noble and Not and _generational_ unmarked lines. Your mothers, grandmothers, aunts, sisters, wives, daughters and granddaughters are _united_ in this!

"Look around you! Even here in the Wizengamot I cannot see one witch who is against this. Look around you! Even now, many of them wear the 'TC' lapel pin that shows they are active members of the Tapestry Circle. They would not be members of the Circle if they did not agree that this is a long-term disaster made clear. Look around you! And see the _hate_ of mothers who have birthed children with birth defects, squibs and stillborns directed _at you_ for your contrary stance. Look opposite into the visitors' gallery! And see the sheer number of witches who have come to see if the Wizengamot is willing to act as it should.

"It was made clear to me by a close friend that, while I rule the House, it is my _ladies_ who rule the home. I am _not_ a daft moron. I have no idea whether or not the couch in my home office is comfortable or not to sleep upon. I have no intention of finding out by being forced to sleep upon it by a spouse or bonded who is upset with me. I also know that if my wife deems I am to sleep on the couch, my concubine bonded will not welcome me into their beds either.

"I already know to never get between a mother and her eggs, her cubs, her kittens, her _offspring_. The same applies to their health. There is a _reason_ they chose nesting mother dragons for the First Task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Getting between a mother and her children would have to rank right up there with being the most dangerous place in existence!

"If you choose to go against taking steps to reduce the number of children lost to magical Britain through excessive inbreeding, I will not stop you. I'll be much too busy laughing at your very-soon-to-be misfortune when the ladies of your House get you in private, before I begin making plans what I intend to do with the remains of your House.

"There's an old muggle saying: 'You made your beds, now you have to sleep on them.' Or, in this case, _not_ sleep _in_ them.

"Chief Warlock Ogden, the House of Potter thanks you for the opportunity to present its views on this matter."

He sat down and was shocked by what happened next.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	74. Weasley Attack

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **Apology:** Oops! Sorry for being late, folks. For the same reason last Friday's was late, so is this one. My QNAP NAS with Raid 5 array decided for, not one, but _ two _of the drives to decide to go 'toes' up on me last Wednesday. Anyone with experience in Raid arrays knows it's okay for one drive to die, you simply replace it and the whole thing rebuilds itself again. However, when two drives go... as well as having to replace two drives you have to reformat and start to rebuild all that lovely data. Thankfully, almost all of it was on backups to my backup - which was the NAS - on WD MyBook external drives. However, almost 6Tb doesn't transfer from external drive, into a networked desktop, across a network and into a NAS in a matter of hours. Not at approximately 6.5Mb per sec it doesn't. *sigh*_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Four - Weasley Attack**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About three seconds after Harry sat down from his impassioned 'speech', before Ogden even had a chance to bang his gavel to call on the next speaker, almost every witch in the visitors' gallery, together with many in the tiers of the Members, surged to their feet in loud and raucous applause and cheering approbation. It was not too much longer before many of the menfolk in the tiers also rose in applause, though some were obviously reluctant to do so.

With Harry shocked in surprise Ogden let it go on for almost a full minute before he began to bang his gavel to recover control. It took another two minutes before he got it. Even the witches on the 'Mot took at least a further minute before they sat.

Once he had relative silence again, he gave his throat a little clear and said, "Yes... well... Any further speakers?"

Harry could see there were quite a few unhappy members of the Dark... all male... who really wanted to speak in support of the emergency resolution. However, there were none who were both Dark and stupid enough to stand to speak 'for'.

"In that case," said Ogden. "With no further speakers for, we'll move to the vote.

"All those in support of the emergency resolution to have the information pertaining to the rise of birth defects and similar in pureblood infants suppressed, vote now."

Only five wands were raised. And one of those immediately withdrew when he heard a snarl come from one of the witches nearby.

"All those against, vote now."

Almost every other wand rose.

That led to cheering coming from the visitors' gallery.

It took another two minutes of trying to get control of the meeting again before Ogden was able to call, "The emergency resolution has lost by more than a three quarter majority."

More cheering, but it didn't last as long.

Finally, Ogden was able to sigh and say, "Next item of business, please."

As someone rose to speak on the issue of being slandered in the _Daily Prophet_ , Sirius leaned over to Harry and quietly said, "You do realise, do you not, that you've now given someone the opportunity to actually draft legislation to make it illegal to marry or concubine someone who has up to and including the same 'three times' great grandparent, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry just as quietly replied with a smirk. "However, it _cannot_ be me. I just spoke about how House Potter is quite prepared to sit back and watch those against the idea drive themselves to extinction."

Sirius grinned and said, "No. I believe the House of Black will be putting forth its first piece of legislation in over a decade and a half. After your speech, I think it's an easy pass."

Harry just nodded back. "And that way you show the Alliance you're definitely of the Light."

Sirius looked a little surprised before he smirked back. "I hadn't thought of that, but you're right."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry flooed back to school halfway through the double of Transfiguration, he just quietly returned to the Potter apartment, changed and made his way to his class. Professor Biffingwater knew and understood that on the third Tuesday of the month, Harry had to attend 'parliament' and would attend when he could.

It wasn't until lunch when a completely impatient Hermione, almost bouncing in her seat on the bench at the Gryffindor table, glared at him with gritted teeth and quietly demanded, "Tell me."

Harry sighed, gave her a disappointed look and said, "There's not much to tell. Mulciber tried to pass an emergency resolution to have the information listed as a High Secret and illegal to speak about. It lost.

"As for what else happened and why, that can wait until after classes."

Hermione sat back in clear relief and nodded. "Thank you."

Daphne quietly asked, "By how much?"

He grinned and replied, "By more than three quarters."

She grinned in happiness and said, "With that big a margin, the matter cannot be raised again for more than a year."

Harry smirked back and nodded.

The 'Dark' had really screwed up bringing the matter to the Wizengamot as an emergency resolution. That it had lost by such a wide margin meant that they couldn't even raise it again, even as a Bill, for twelve months. However, a Bill in the opposite direction could be raised as soon as the next session in four weeks, on the sixteenth of November. It could then become a Statute at the December session, five weeks later, and a few days before Christmas.

"Now, wouldn't _that_ be a nice Christmas present to the witches of magical Britain from the House of Black," he softly murmured.

"Pardon?" asked Hermione.

Harry hadn't even realised that he said out loud what he'd been thinking.

"Sorry," he replied. "Just voicing my thoughts out loud. I'll explain more, once we're back in the apartment."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ron Weasley had been working hard on getting better and better at the charms and curses in his small collection of Dark Arts books 'gifted' him by Caracticus Nott. However, his plan to deal with Potter just after the completion of the first month had to be quickly tossed out the window. He hadn't taken into consideration the sheer amount of assignments, or the extra class period each day, when he arrived back at Hogwarts.

Now he was looking to take his nemesis out around Hallowe'en. That's when he smiled and thought, 'Why not Hallowe'en itself? Potter was _always_ getting into trouble on that day, often dragging others into danger. Besides, that day was a Sunday, this year. A day when people weren't concentrating as much, were more relaxed.'

"Now that he believes all his enemies have been defeated," he muttered. "He won't be expecting an attack."

Decision reached and with a smile on his face, Weasley set to with increasing both his speed of casting and being as silent as possible. Of course, he'd also have a disillusionment charm on himself at the time. Now he just had to find the place where he'd have both the greatest chance of taking Potter out and best chance of escaping capture and punishment for his actions from the idiots who didn't realise, or wouldn't accept, that he was in the right.

He knew just who to set up to take the fall, too - either the Malfoy or Greengrass bitches. The Davis bitch wouldn't be a bad choice, either. She was, after all, yet another slimy snake Slytherin.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in their apartment after classes, Harry invited both the Longbottom three and the Finch-Fletchley three to a 'pow wow' in the Potter apartment.

Once they'd all arrived, he explained in greater detail what had happened at the Wizengamot meeting.

When he finished, Justin let out a low falling whistle. "So, Lord Black is going to table a Bill in New Business at the November session making it illegal to marry or concubine with someone who has the same blood relative within five generations?"

"That's my guess, yes," he nodded.

"How will they know?"

"Through the Gringotts inheritance test," he replied. "The goblins will need to simply modify their current inheritance test potion to show a person's bloodline back five generations. Then, the two bloodlines are compared to see if there is a matching relative between the two. If there is, no betrothal or concubinage will be legally allowed. At least, that's my logical guess."

Daphne quietly said, "A simple solution to a complex problem. However, what about existing betrothal and concubinage contracts?"

"No idea," he replied. "However, if you think you know a solution to that problem, I'm sure Sirius will be _very_ interested in hearing from you. Hell; he'd be interested in hearing from you if you have _any_ thoughts on how the Statute should be worded."

"What about life debts and their ilk?" asked Fleur.

"They'd have to be exempted," said Daphne, cutting in before Harry had the chance to say the same thing. "The same as soul bonds and _their_ ilk, as you put it."

"All good points," said Tracey, speaking up for the first time. Like a lot of wizarding raised children, she grew up on stories of soul mates and soul bonds and probably dreamed she'd find herself in such a situation.

Harry had a sudden thought. "Anyone know how closely our Slytherin neighbours are blood related to one another?"

That had all his friends look surprised.

Neville, first to answer, replied, "Errr... no." The others all shook their heads.

"I think we need to invite them to visit for this pow wow," said Harry. "It would be unfair on them for this information to affect them and learn of it via tomorrow morning's _Daily Prophet_."

Hermione quietly said, "Go invite them."

No one disagreed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Knocking on the door of the Gibberd apartment, Harry only had to wait about fifteen seconds before the door was opened.

As soon as Gibberd, as he was the one who answered the door, saw him his face morphed into one of confusion before he quietly asked, "Yes?"

"Something of great import happened at the Wizengamot today that may very well have a significant effect upon you and your lady," said Harry, not beating about the bush. "You're invited to come and hear of it in my apartment; now, if you like.

"None of us think it would be fair on you for the first time you found out about this being via the _Daily Prophet_ in the morning."

As he was speaking, Whitehead also approached the door from behind Gibberd to find out what was going on.

Confused and clearly concerned, Gibbered turned back to look at his lady. "Phyl?"

The two looked at one another for a long couple of seconds before Whitehead looked to Harry and asked, "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No," he was quick to reply. "It has to do with information which has been brought to light about a risk to the bloodlines. I and mine mean you no harm; you have my word."

The two looked to one another for a few moments more before Gibberd said, "Then, lead the way."

As Harry led the two into the Potter apartment a few moments later, he said, "For everyone who hasn't met them, this is Ross Gibberd and Phylis Whitehead."

Hermione stood and said, "The House of Potter bids you welcome and offers you peace and sanctuary within our walls this day."

That line surprised Harry, but it also shocked everyone else including the two seventh year Slytherins.

There was a long moment before Gibberd let out an explosive snort and said, "We thank you for the offer of peace and sanctuary within House Potter and accept." Then he bowed as Hermione curtseyed.

"Ohhh-kay," said Harry.

Gibberd said, "A rather odd place to make such an offer - Hogwarts, I mean."

"Normally, yes," replied Hermione. "However, this apartment is considered... temporarily, at least... as House of Potter property. I thought it apt."

"She's right," said Daphne, clearly surprised. "I confess I had not considered that."

After Hermione offered seats and refreshments to the two, Harry explained what had happened in the Wizengamot that morning and what was likely to happen before Christmas.

It had both Slytherins frowning deep in thought.

"The question is," said Harry. "Are you two blood related within the past five generations? If you are and you're both determined to still marry, I'll do my best to see Lord Black delay his Bill for two months; have him not raise it until the February session of the Wizengamot."

The two looked to one another before looking back. Whitehead sighed and replied, "We know we are not back four generations. I checked that far, at least. However, we are unsure of the fifth."

Gibberd said, "We will find out, though. We can both go into Gringotts and ask for an inheritance test that goes back at least that far."

"There's another problem, though," said Whitehead. She looked to Gibberd who then very slightly shrugged. "Our betrothal is now a contract. It cannot be broken, even if our Lords were of a mind to."

"Yet another area where exemptions to the Statute would need to be codified," said Daphne.

When both looked to her she said, "Veela life debts, soul bonds, existing marriages, existing concubinage... those sorts of things will all need exemptions."

"Yes, I see," said Gibberd.

Harry suddenly had a thought. "Daphne, you and I. How closely are _we_ blood related?"

Daphne suddenly paled and softly replied, "I do not know."

"Oh, _Merlin!_ " said a suddenly worried Hermione. "How did we forget about that?"

A suddenly worried Susan said, "And what about Neville and I and Neville and Hannah?"

Firmly, Harry said, "We'll go see Headmistress Lady Marchbanks tomorrow and say we need to go into Gringotts at our earliest opportunity." He glanced at Gibberd and said, "We'll let her know it would be a good idea for you two to go as well."

Gibberd nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After speaking with Headmistress Lady Marchbanks about the problem the next day, arrangements were quickly made for the Potters, the Longbottoms and the Gibberds to floo to Diagon Alley on the Saturday morning directly after breakfast. It was she who said there was quite a bit of inter-relationships between Britain and the continent, especially the western countries; and, therefore, the same test should be conducted with Fleur in mind, even though there was a Veela life debt bond involved.

The _Daily Prophet_ carried the story as the lead article on the front page the next day. It was also full of very accurate and detailed information on the 'problem'. It was also very obvious that at least one Law-wizard of Record had provided the information to the paper.

Once the article was being read by the students there was much wailing and gnashing of teeth from many, especially the purebloods. Harry wasn't the only one who wondered how many established Agreements amongst the student body were now at risk due to this.

Then, on the Saturday, the nine met in Marchbanks's office at just after 9.00am. Hermione, though as a muggleborn they knew the test was not necessary for her, was insistent on going.

"Everyone's here," said Marchbanks, once Gibberd and Whitehead turned up. "Off you go, then. The floo address coming back is 'Headmistress's Office, Hogwarts'. And the password is 'Griselda Marchbanks is a lovely lady'.

While the two older Slytherins looked at her in shock, the Potters and Longbottoms looked either amused or giggled/snickered.

With an amused smirk on her face, she indicated the fireplace and said, "Off with you, then."

Harry, chuckling, was the first who moved to the fireplace and reached into the pot on the mantelpiece he knew to be the floo powder pot.

Tossing the powder in, he firmly called, "Diagon Alley," and stepped into the flames.

This time he remembered to concentrate and barely even staggered stepping out the other end and into the Leaky Cauldron.

He was quickly joined by the other eight.

With a firm nod to the others once Whitehead, who was last, stepped out, Harry wheeled about and strode from the room and out the back door with his three ladies on each side.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After going direct to the reserved teller for the Most Ancient Houses because Harry was leading the way, all nine were quickly through and into a conference room, where the required equipment was brought in to go through the test.

Gibberd and Whitehead went first, then Neville and his two and finally Harry and his three.

Harry was unsurprised to see that he and Fleur weren't related back at least ten generations, the limit of the test, but dreaded to find that he was related by blood to Daphne. Thankfully, though he was, it was back _six_ generations through an almost labyrinthine path. They shared a four times great grandmother, Maribelle Meadowes.

Gibberd and Whitehead shared a similar relative back on the fifth generation, but it was through a blood adoption. However, they were relieved to learn from the goblin in charge of such tests that it equalled a relationship back six generations due to the dilution of blood through the adoption ritual.

"Something else to include in the Statute," said Daphne. "Blood adoptions."

Harry nodded and said, "We'll make sure the Statute includes the claim that a blood adoption equals a generation further removed."

The Longbottoms discovered that Hannah and Susan were related back three generations, but both girls already knew that. And Neville was related to both of them back seven generations through the same person, Simon Scamander, the great grandfather of Newt Scamander. Thankfully, due to both being females, the Statute would not impact the relationship between Hannah and Susan.

Finally, the Potters were tested. Hermione was last tested and learned she was blood related to Dumbledore back six generations on her side and two on his. His paternal grandparents were her four times great grandparents. It was because of him and his muggleborn wife that Dumbledore was considered a half-blood. She was born of the line of a younger daughter of that couple.

As they all sat there, stunned, the goblin said, "As neither the late Albus Dumbledore nor his brother Aberforth have produced issue, you stand to inherit the Minor House of Dumbledore if you so choose."

After a few moments, she quietly stuttered, "I-I'll... have to think about it."

The goblin merely nodded and said, "Due to the separation, you are not required to do so if you choose not to. However, it will mean the end of the Dumbledore line if you do not. You may experience pressure from within the Ministry if they learn of it."

"I still have to think about it," she more firmly returned.

The goblin just nodded back.

Finally, nine very relieved witches and wizards left after Harry, who'd paid for the tests, thanked the goblin for his time and advice. There were other relationships between the nine, not including Hermione, but they were not germane. However, they could be in the future regarding their children.

As they walked back towards the Leaky, Whitehead quietly sidled up alongside Harry and said, "Potter. Thank you." It was easy to hear the gratitude in her voice.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "But, all I did was facilitate it."

"Still..." she said.

He just gave her a nod as they reached the brick wall magical arch entranceway.

As soon as the nine returned to the castle and after giving Marchbanks the information on the results of the tests, they left the office and split. The two older Slytherins claimed they needed to talk to members in their House commonroom about what they'd learned and the Potters and Longbottoms returned directly to their apartment. They knew Tracey, at least, had to be frantic with worry.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

"You're the Dumbledore _heir_?!" screeched Tracey, staring in utter shock at Hermione once it was explained what was found in Hermione's genealogy.

"Apparently," Hermione shrugged before she lightly scowled. "I don't know what to think of that, yet."

"Bu-but it means you can save the Dumbledore line from extinction!" said Tracey.

"I know," she replied. "However, do I really want to do that? Personally, I'd rather replace it with the new Magical House of Granger, once Harry and I have at least two other children first."

"I can support that," said Harry, chipping in. "For my own personal reasons, I'd rather see the Dumbledore line go extinct. I think the history of the House, due to old Twinkle Eyes's behaviour, means the name is so close to being less than dirt it _should_ be allowed to go extinct."

"And I think I would have to agree," nodded Hermione. "Once you write that book about Dumbledore, or have it ghost written, the name is going to be reviled around the world. I do not wish for one of my children, who would have to carry the name if the House is to be revitalised, to be treated poorly just because of his name."

Tracey frowned for a long moment before her face relaxed into a sad expression; she dropped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah," she sighed. "I can see that."

Harry thought her attitude had to do with her upbringing on how important it was to maintain the Houses, rather than any belief she had in Dumbledore as a person. He let it go and saw Hermione clearly thinking the same.

Daphne, recognising by the expressions on their faces that Harry and Hermione were not comfortable discussing 'revitalising' the House of Dumbledore, decided a change of subject was in order and said, "It still boggles the mind how each of us have thirty-two great great great grandparents."

"It's a simple progression doubling for each generation," said Hermione. "Two parents, four grandparents, eight great grandparents and so on."

"Yes," nodded Daphne. "However, it also means there are thirty two families from which a spouse cannot be chosen."

"More, actually," said Hermione. "That's just those who have one of the great great great grandparents in their same ancestry. You also have to include the sixteen great great grandparents, the eight great grandparents and the four grandparents. That's... sixty families. Of course, I did not include your own parents in there. That would be wrong."

"Merlin!" said Susan. "I don't know if it's possible to find someone who _wouldn't_ be in each others list of sixty."

"We all passed the test, didn't we?" asked Harry. "It's not impossible, just somewhat difficult. And it's a difficulty that is greatly reduced when you begin to look into families overseas. None of us... and I include Gibberd and Whitehead in this... has anyone that was on Fleur's list of recent ancestors."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During the next week and during short periods when they weren't in class, working on assignments, eating or sleeping, the combined Potters, Longbottoms and Finch-Fletchleys worked on writing up what would need to be included and exempted in any Statute that restricted handfastings and concubinage to at least a five generation bloodline separation. For these meetings they definitely did not include Ernie MacMillan.

When Hermione frowned when first told and asked why, Harry replied, "Because, while Frank thinks it was Puvingson who, as he put it, 'squealed' to the _Daily Prophet_ about what the Tapestry Circle was up to, I think it was more likely to have been Cyril MacMillan. I don't want Ernie to tell his father what _we're_ now up to."

"Wise," said Daphne.

Hermione groaned and said, "I hadn't even _thought_ of that."

"Why _not_ Puvingson?" asked Neville. His trust in his father 'demanded' he learn of Harry's reasonings.

"I think Puvingson is all bluster. However, he's also loyal to the Alliance. Once the Alliance made the decision not to yet make public the information shared by Dowager Malfoy, I can't see him going against that."

"But, _Cyril_ MacMillan _would_ ," nodded Neville. "What did Dad say when you told him that."

"About what you just did, but he also groaned in understanding that I saw it when, I think, he didn't," he smiled. "Nevertheless, he also recognised it was a waste of effort to go on a witchhunt to find who did it, because then we'd just have to sanction that House by kicking them out of the Alliance. That's not something we want to do with an Alliance that's only a couple months old."

Neville nodded back while also deep in thought.

By the Friday, though, it had been almost two days since any of the Heirs had thought of something to include in their 'suggestions' to Sirius for his Bill, so Harry sent what they'd written down as suggestions to his 'dogfather' and let the man do with it what he wanted.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Someone else working hard that week was Ron Weasley. His plans for getting back at Potter and having the evidence point to Malfoy, Davis or Greengrass had been tightened up and he was now working to increase his speed of casting and trying to be as quiet as possible with his incantations.

He was also going over and practicing just what charms and curses he needed to cast and trying to figure out a way to... what was that term?... 'spellchain' them so they flowed one to the next to the next. The book on combat strategy he'd read said spellchains were the secret to fast casting. However, he'd not figured out how to accomplish that yet.

He also had his 'spot' picked out as being halfway up the grand staircase at the third floor, where you had to stand and wait sometimes upwards of a minute for the stairs to line up for you. He figured, if there was one place in the school where the aurors wouldn't be standing and hiding under disillusionment or invisibility cloaks, it would be there. Just as he knew it was one place where Potter and his group would have to pass through when going between those Lords' Quarters and the Great Hall for meals.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Saturday night, even though he'd cooked yet another wonderful meal for the Heirs, including Ernie, Harry's pensive mood was easily picked up by the others.

"Alright," said Neville, looking directly at Harry. "That's enough. What's going on with you?"

Surprised, Harry was a few moments before he replied, "Why do you―?" But that was as far as got before he almost slumped in defeat. He wouldn't treat them like fools. Quietly, he replied, "Tomorrow's Hallowe'en."

"Ah," said Hermione, as the others, except Ernie, all suddenly realised. "You're worried something bad's going to happen tomorrow, aren't you?"

He nodded, looking down at his plate.

Daphne said, "Harry, all your enemies have been dealt with. There's now no one we can think of who would be out to do you harm; especially on Hallowe'en."

"It's Hallowe'en," he firmly said. "I've not gone a single year in Hogwarts that something bad has not happened on that day. I guess I just have a... _bad feeling_ , is all."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Sunday morning the Heirs had dropped down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Though he'd tried his best, Harry still wasn't in the best of spirits. So, soon after the mail was delivered, he said, "I think I might head back to the apartment to get some quiet study in."

"We're coming with you," Hermione firmly said. "While I don't _believe_ anything bad is going to happen this year, it does not mean it won't. And we don't go places alone."

Harry nodded and waited for the others to rise. Even the Longbottoms and Finch-Fletchleys rose.

They did not see Ron Weasley carefully watching them and then leave quickly as they began to rise. He was well ahead of them and already up the stairs past the first floor before they even walked out the doors of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall.

As they made their way out the doors of the Great Hall and then up the start of the grand staircase, Ron Weasley was setting himself up in his preplanned spot on the third floor. He was only a short distance away from the statue of the humpbacked witch that was the entrance to one of the tunnels leading out of the school.

In the little nook he'd chosen to await Potter and his group, he quickly donned his disillusionment charm and waited. He knew they weren't that far behind him, as he'd seen them leave the Great Hall as he passed up the stairs from the second floor to the third.

Then, after what felt like both an hour and only a few seconds, they appeared.

Harry was, as usual, slightly in the lead. Due to the nature of the stairs suddenly shifting, it became almost an unconscious act to wait at the base of each set of stairs.

As Ron stood back and waited, he watched to see which target would be his of the three, preferably, he could use.

As Harry waited for the others to quickly join him, it was Tracey who was the last. They were congregated at the top of one set of stairs and watching the next set gently swing towards them.

At the back of the 'pack', Tracey felt as if she had just been hit with a muffling charm or something before she was suddenly hit with a reasonably weak summoning charm. It caused her to try and balance herself as she was dragged backwards, almost tripping over and onto her back as she was pulled from behind.

When she tried to cry out, she realised she couldn't make a sound.

She'd been pulled back, in shock, for about twenty feet before she finally realised she needed to help herself if she was to get out of this, whatever it was. The others were all facing away from her as she was pulled away and had no idea what was happening to her.

As she finally remembered to draw her wand, she only had it in her hand for a few moments before she felt someone grab her by the collar of her robes, halting her movement.

As she was starting to feel relief, she watched as CeeCee turned to obviously talk to her, notice she was missing and turn further around with a look of puzzlement on her face. "Where's Tr―"

Tracey was just raising her wand to attempt to dispel the silencing or muffling charm on herself when she heard an almost whispered snarl of " _Deprimo!_ " from just behind her right ear.

A moment later a purple curse shot out from near her right elbow heading for her friends.

It was Tracey's sudden movement due to shock of hearing the curse almost snarled in her ear that saved everyone. She'd reflexively pulled away from the sound.

The blasting curse, properly used to blast out a hole in rock or the like, was just slightly 'knocked' off aim. However, even then it would have still hit Harry if he also wasn't in the process of turning to his left to look to CeeCee to find out what she was about to say.

He caught the flash of purple light in his peripheral vision and bent forward a little. Even then, it still connected with his right shoulder a 'glancing blow' from behind.

The hit, a clip, was enough to rip a chunk of flesh and the ends of his collarbone and the upper tip of his scapula completely away in a small fountain of blood, bone and flesh. The clip was also enough to continue his spin, spin him about and crash to the stone flooring.

However, even then Weasley wasn't done. He knew his curse hadn't hit Potter directly in the upper back as he'd aimed; only his shoulder.

As CeeCee screamed, the others were already in motion as Weasley tightened his grip on a now struggling Tracey. He snarled his second curse with his wand pointed at Harry.

" _Defodio!_ " he snarled. All his practicing in speed casting was negated by the slimy Slytherin struggling in his tight grip.

Even so, this time his aim was true. However, it didn't connect.

As Harry, moments after hitting the ground in agony and beginning to right himself, spun to look at where the curse came from he could see Tracey was struggling in an invisible attacker's grip as a second curse sped his way. This one was a dirty yellow.

He'd tried to snap draw his own wand before noticing his right arm wasn't working, it was numb. However, before the curse hit him, knowing it was going to, it impacted a shield. The red flash of the impact told him it was a Protego cast by one of his friends. He'd not even heard the incantation and suspected it had been done silently.

Knowing he no longer had the element of surprise and that his ambush had failed to kill Potter, Weasley knew it was time to cut his losses and run.

Already planned with what he needed to do, Weasley cast a third curse, another but darker Gouging curse, shoved Davies forward with the hand he had hold of her with, his off hand, then sent a second blasting charm into the ground in front of the group. It caused shards of stone to shatter off the floor and be flung into the faces, bodies, arms and legs of the Heirs. Almost all of it was stopped by yet another Protego charm.

However, Weasley didn't see it as he was already casting another charm. "Fumos!" It caused to erupt from his wand a roiling huge cloud of black smoke. And he quickly waved his wand from side to side and up and down. He was just in time, as a stunner, a disarming and an incarcerous charm had come flying towards him, but off to one side.

Turning and running, he made sure he ran up the corridor along one wall, so he'd be less likely to be hit by a lucky cast.

He'd only just made it to the humpbacked witch statue, tapped it with his wand and quietly snapped, " _Dissendio!_ " to open it.

A bare two seconds later, before the 'secret' passage through the witch's hump sufficiently opened, he was tagged by a Finite charm. He hadn't even seen it coming.

Spinning to look in the direction it came from, from where _he'd_ come from, it was a few seconds before the humpback witch statue opened enough for him to duck through and run. He'd looked directly into the faces of Longbottom, Bones and that muggleborn 'Puff, Finch-Fletchley, just as he jumped through. They were running directly at him with murder in their eyes; his!

" _Lumos! Shit!_ " he whispered in shock as he ran down the steep passageway, with the light of his wand leading the way.

'They _saw_ me!' he thought-muttered. 'They know it was me! Shit! I've _got_ to run now. If they catch me, I'm fucked! Shit, Shit, Shit!'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley heard the 'Dong! DONG!' of the Weasley family clock, signalling that one of hers was now in Mortal Peril. And spun from her kitchen bench to stare at it in shock.

Of course, it was Ron's hand that was now pointing to Mortal Peril.

With her heart surging into her throat as it began to rapidly beat in fear, she ran to the fireplace to put in an immediate floo call to her husband. As she did so, she also continued to pay part of her attention into listening for the clock hand moving back. She didn't hear it.

After a quick call to her husband, who immediately declared he would make all haste to the castle, she then floo-called the Headmistress to let her know her youngest son was in immediate danger somewhere in the school.

When the Headmistress refused to allow her access when she tried to demand it, but promised her she'd be immediately tracking her son down, she then flooed to the Three Broomsticks.

One way or another, she was getting into that castle to hunt down and 'save' her son.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back at the staircase, Harry was trying to rise with the intent of hunting down whoever had tried to curse him in the back. However, his ladies and the others were having none of it.

He knew Neville, Susan and Justin had charged through the smoke and after whoever had attacked him, but he wanted a piece of them for himself.

He was still trying to rise, not really thinking things through, when Hermione, who was now crouched down next to him, finally got through to him.

" _Harry!_ " she barked, trying to pin him down. " _Stop!_ Your shoulder's a mess!"

Daphne was also now down on her knees on the other side of him. "For Merlin's _sake_ , Potter! Lay still!"

Finally, the pain got through, more than the voices of his betrothed and concubine, and he stopped trying to get up. Blood was now running down his right arm and back.

"Ohh... _Oww..._!"

Finally just sitting on his butt, leaning slightly to the left and balancing on his left hand he tried to bring his right arm around to rest his hand on his lap to try and support the weight. However, it was paralysed.

"Who, the bloody Hell, was _that_?" he demanded.

"We don't know," replied Hermione. "However, Neville, Justin and Susan have charged off after whoever it was."

"I would expect Longbottom to do so, but I was surprised to see two of our Hufflepuffs charge off through the smoke," said Daphne. "Damned foolish of them."

Beginning to feel quite nauseous, he said, "Don't let the fact they wear yellow trim fool you." He winced as a spear of pain shot through his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he explained, "Just because the Hat sorted them into Hufflepuff does not presuppose they're not brave or foolhardy."

"Point," she muttered.

When he looked around he could see that Tracey had returned and, together with Hannah, was trying to comfort a teary-eyed CeeCee. Tracey wasn't much better. Fleur was watching over all of them with her wand drawn and staring through the rapidly clearing smoke, ready to defend them.

"Is everyone else alright?" he asked in general.

That's when the first of the aurors and staff turned up. A senior auror was running to them from down the stairs with Professor Flitwick on his heels. And medi-healer Robinson was running up the stairs from the next floor down.

"Ohhh... I don't feel so good," he muttered.

His mind trying to focus on driving the pain away, he didn't hear what Tracey and Fleur said to the auror, but did see both he and Flitwick turn and almost run down the hallway with the last traces of the smoke. In the distance, he could see through what was left of the smoke Neville, Justin and Susan hurrying back towards them.

His vision was then blocked by medi-healer Robinson crouching down in front of him.

"What have you done to yourself, Potter?" he asked.

He heard Hermione say, "He was hit with what I _think_ was a Deprimo blasting curse."

He hadn't noticed it encroaching, but he definitely noticed his vision was beginning to quickly grey out as he started to feel quite faint. He muttered, "I _hate_ Hallowe'en." And knew no more.

As Harry passed out and began to topple over, Daphne was able to grab him before he fell over completely.

"Well," said Robinson. "That'll make things easier."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a worried Hermione.

"Yes," muttered Robinson, after casting a binding bandage charm on Harry's shoulder. He then stood and cast a Locomortis, body levitation, charm on him.

Turning he said, "Time for this young man to be on one of the beds in the Infirmary, I think. I've got some work to do to rebuild that shoulder."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ron Weasley ran down the tunnel as fast as he could, expecting someone as fit as Longbottom or Finch-Fletchley to catch him at any moment.

However, he reached the other end within the basement of Honeydukes, shot out of the hidden door and hid for a few moments behind some of the stored crates prepared to curse whoever came out next. When he turned back to look, though, he couldn't even see where he'd come out.

After waiting a good two minutes for his heart rate and breathing to calm down again he realised no one had followed him that far.

Finally, after donning a new disillusionment charm on himself, he crept out of the basement and left the store. He'd just missed spotting his mother running in through the front gate of the school and heading for the castle.

Out in the street he wondered what he should do next. Even to him he knew he could not return to the school. Longbottom and those two 'Puffs would have already blabbed to Potter and the aurors who it was that attacked them.

Then it came to him. He needed to get hold of Lord Nott. The man would not like it known he was the one who gave him those books, so he should protect him.

Decision made, he headed to the Three Broomsticks.

However, once there and before the floo, but off to one side so no one would bump into him, he realised he had no idea how to contact the man. Then he had his second brilliant idea. He'd go back to Borgin and Burke's and get 'old man' Burke to contact Nott for him.

A dash of floo powder, a soft cry of " _Diagonally!_ " and he was away.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Weasley popped out of the floo in Borgin and Burkes, the store was actually shut for the day. However, Burke was down very quickly, as he claimed his intruder alarm wards had been triggered.

Weasley was finally able to get Burke to call Nott, but it did cost him five galleons of his small supply of gold to get the man to do that. Nott arrived fifteen minutes later.

Barely waiting for the man to ask why he was summoned, Weasley explained that, due to sheer bad luck, his attack on Potter only half an hour earlier had failed. And he now needed a place to hole up and prepare for his next attempt.

Nott was prepared to deny the boy any assistance, until Weasley said he had no intention of not carrying through with his deed.

Nott frowned and asked, "And what will you give me in return to provide you safe haven, Mister Weasley?"

"Getting rid of Potter for you should be enough, right?" asked Weasley. "What else could you want of me?"

Nott smirked back and said, "Very well, Mister Weasley. Seeing as you seem so determined to end Potter's life... and, as you surmise, it is something I would not be against... I shall provide you safe haven."

When Weasley gave a visible sigh of relief, Nott continued, " _However_... no one but those _I_ deem should know will know where you are. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lord Nott," said Weasley.

Five minutes later, Weasley was shown to a 'servant's apartment' in the basement of Nott Manor.

"You may stay here," said Nott. "Do not come up to the main floor of the house or beyond without me specifically collecting you or sending a house elf to inform you to do so."

As Weasley nodded back, Nott continued, "One of my house elves will be charged with providing you assistance and food. If you need anything else, call for an elf and have that elf send me a note."

"Yes, Lord Nott," said Weasley.

Nott just gave an amused grunt and walked away to return back upstairs without a further word.

Weasley gave a sigh of relief and began to explore his new 'home'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry woke up some time later he first asked, "Is everyone else alright?" It was the question last on his mind when he passed out. He hadn't even realised he'd asked it.

First to swim into his vision was both Hermione and Daphne.

Hermione was quick to reply, "Yes. Everyone else is fine; though CeeCee was a little shook up."

When Harry tried to sit up, Daphne frowned at him and pushed him back down flat again. "Harrison James Potter, you are _not_ to attempt to sit up, let alone _get_ up. Understand?"

Not fighting her, he sighed and replied, "Yeah. I understand." He then gave a frown and tried to look at his shoulder, the one that was injured, only to see it swathed in bandages. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough," she replied.

Medi-Healer Robinson, who'd walked over from his office as they were talking, asked, "How are you feeling, Lord Potter?"

Harry frowned a bit in thought before he replied, "A little muddle-headed. But I don't feel like throwing up still... My shoulder feels like the bones are grating together."

Robinson nodded and said, "In order; the muddle-headedness is partly the residual shock and a couple of the potions I gave you, you no longer feel as if you're going to throw up because the adrenaline has burned out of your system and I've given you a light anti-nausea potion and the feeling of bones grating together is the Skele-Gro I've given you to rebuild the bones in your shoulder.

"Just so you know the bandages on your shoulder are part splint to stop you moving it about too much and part poultice containing a potion that will aid in the remaining recovery of the flesh and skin over the wound. It's going to be both tender and you won't be able to do any vigorous wand-waving for at least the next few days.

"However, I foresee a full recovery in your near future. And, no, that's not the gift of sight; that's the gift of experience."

With a sigh, he asked, "Who was it?"

"Weasley," Daphne snarled. " _Ronald_."

"Right," said Harry. "Dead man walking. He was given _every_ chance to rectify his behaviour and _shat_ on all of them. He's mine!"

"He's _gone_ ," said Hermione. "He's no longer in the castle."

Harry frowned back, quite a bit angry about that. "How'd he manage to get out?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "He used the secret passage out through the humpbacked witch and through to Honeydukes.

"Professor Murdstock believes he must have carefully chosen his place to ambush us based on how close it was to that secret passage, that it was in a spot where the aurors weren't stationed or only patrol when going from one location to another and where everyone has to wait when going up and down floors via the Grand Staircase."

"So, it wasn't just pre-meditated. It was clearly planned out well in advance," he said.

"Seems that way," she sadly replied.

Daphne said, "He was being even more clever about it, too; besides that it was close to a secret passage entrance and in a spot no auror was patrolling. He silenced and summoned Tracey to him to act as a shield; he was also disillusioned, which we haven't actually been taught to do yet and he used at least one curse that's not available in any student's text book."

Fleur, who'd been quiet until then, said, "Professor Murdstock is using some form of forensic charms to go through Mister Weasley's personal effects and where else 'e might have been in the school. The 'Eadmistress has a map of the school that shows where everyone is at any given time. They are analysing the map's recording function and believe they might 'ave found where 'e spent a lot of time."

Hermione said, "Both Arthur and Molly Weasley learned pretty quickly what Ron had done and were quickly on their way to the castle. The Headmistress somehow proved to them it was both Ron who'd attacked you and how he'd gotten out of the castle. Apparently, she used that Map Fleur mentioned's recording feature to show them. The name was clearly Ron's."

"They say 'e spent quite a bit of time in an abandoned classroom on the third floor in the corridor on the left," said Fleur. "They... the staff, that is... are going through there now to see what they find."

"Third floor, corridor on the left?" asked Harry. "That's where the Philosopher's Stone was kept in our first year."

"Yes," said Hermione. "And, if you remember, all the rooms along there are unused, even disused."

"Well," said Robinson. "It's nothing for you to worry about. The staff and aurors will track down how the boy was able to accomplish what he did."

While the others nodded, Harry asked, "How are Ginny and the twins taking it?"

After his girls all looked to one another, Daphne said, "We don't know yet. We've been in here with you."

With a frown he asked, "How long was I out?"

Robinson replied, "A touch over an hour and a half. Morning tea starts in about thirty minutes. If you promise not to wriggle about too much I'll organise tea and biscuits for you."

Harry nodded and looked back to his girls. "One of you, at least, needs to see Ginny and the twins and let them know I don't hold any of them responsible for this. This is on Ron and his mother."

"His mother?" asked Hermione, before she answered her own question. "Of course; she was responsible for raising him until he started here. Therefore, his behaviour is on her."

"Yup," he said. After a long moment he said, "You'd best let everyone else know I'm alright. But, you might want to bring CeeCee down to see me so she can see for herself I'm alright."

Fleur said, "I'll do that. I was going to go up and see her first, to let her know anyway."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After visits by CeeCee and others through the rest of the day, Harry laid in his bed being irritated by the feeling of Skele-Gro working on his shoulder. It was quite annoying, thank you very much.

Robinson had offered him a Dreamless Sleep potion to sleep through the aggravation. However, his mind was more often than not off it because of the sheer number of visitors he received. While his ladies and the other Heirs spent quite a lot of time in the infirmary with him, there were still a number of others who had to speak with him 'most urgently'.

He received a visit from Madam Bones, who had dropped in to get an 'official' statement and complaint against Weasley. Harry had not wanted to give it, but she told him off when she knew why he wouldn't. "He might have preplanned this, Lord Potter," she growled. "However, he's still a _boy_. He's not yet of-age. I will look most _dis-favourably_ upon you if you attempt to hunt him down and _kill him_."

It took the threats of his three ladies he'd be 'sleeping on the couch for a month' if he even _entertained_ the idea, let alone actually carried it out, before he gave her that complaint. Her parting words were, " _We_ will find him and _we_ will deal with him as per the law. Let us do our jobs and stay out of it."

He also received a visit from Marchbanks and Goodstone. They came in together.

Surprised, Harry said, "Lady Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster, how may I be of assistance? If you've come to ask me to lift some heavy things for you, I'm going to have to take a 'raincheck'. Sorry."

Both smiled back.

"No, Lord Potter," said Marchbanks. "I'm a witch who _isn't_ a daft moron, remember? I know how to use a levitation charm."

Harry grinned back in amusement.

With her expression turning to a slight frown, she said, "We've figured out how Mister Weasley the Youngest was able to practice spell casting outside a recognised classroom or other allowed areas."

"I've been thinking about that, too," he said. "Let me guess. There's some form of permanent ward that's localised on the third floor corridor on the left that's hidden from the castle's wards what's cast in there; yes?"

While Goodstone looked surprised, Marchbanks just smirked. "Entirely correct, young man. Well reasoned. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Dumbledore's?" he asked.

"I do not believe so, no," she said.

"Then it would be Quirrell's or Riddle's; or a combination of both." he said. "Set up so any magic he cast in the area, back in my First Year, would not be detected by Dumbledore using the wards."

"My belief, as well," she nodded.

"Makes sense," he tried to shrug, before wincing from the pain it generated in his shoulder.

Marchbanks made a small "Tch!" sound in disapproval before she said, "You'd best break that shrugging habit, at least until your shoulder is healed."

"Yes, Ma'am," he grumbled.

After a nod back she said, "It would interest you to know that Mister Weasley the Youngest has now been expelled, even though he's already scarpered. His effects were searched and sent to his home... The Burrow, I believe.

"His attack has also been reported to the DMLE and, I believe, they've already initiated a man hunt for the boy."

"They have," he agreed. "Madam Bones was recently here demanding I _not_ try to hunt the little... person down, myself."

Daphne added, "And we told him he'd be on the couch for a month if he even _entertained_ that foolish notion."

When Harry looked to his ladies, Hermione said, "We've already been interviewed about the attack. They were especially interested in what Neville, Sue and Justin had to say, as those three saw his face before he escaped."

Giving a short hum sound of agreement and a nod, Marchbanks continued, "We also located a room in that third floor corridor where he had set himself up a spell casting self-teaching area. A number of dark arts books were found and they were collected by a couple of aurors and taken to the DMLE, rather than being sent to The Burrow."

"How are the twins and young Ginny holding up about this?" he asked. "I kind of expected the twins, at least, to come pay me a visit."

"They've been sent home for the day; taken home by their mother," she replied. "They will return tomorrow morning before classes."

Goodstone piped up and said, "All three, together with their parents, wished for me to pass on that they have expressed their disappointment in their youngest brother's actions and disavow any knowledge he would or had planned to do anything like this."

"No," said Harry. "This was _all_ Ron; him, his jealousy of all things 'Potter' and his overblown sense of self-entitlement.

"If anything, I blame his mother. This behaviour of his should have been caught and dealt with way before he even turned up at Hogwarts as a First Year."

Marchbanks nodded and said, "Indeed."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	75. Creeping Death

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _A/N: You get this one a couple hours earlier as somewhat of an apology for_ _― Nah, screw it. I did it for me. I just wanted it out of the way for today. :)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Five - Creeping Death**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ contained the entirety of what had happened the two days previous morning on those stairs at the third floor landing. Hermione was surprised with how accurate it was and expressed such to the others.

Daphne smirked and said, "That would be Sampson's fear of what Law-wizard Tonks would do to them and, specifically him, if they wrote anything _but_ the truth."

Iolanthe Sampson was Cuffe's replacement as Editor of the _Daily Prophet_. She'd moved over from Witch Weekly as editor there.

Hermione immediately gave a smirk back and softly said, "I'd forgotten about that."

However, it apparently also had quite a significant number of students, who weren't until then privy to what had happened, again looking to the Heirs with a mixture of awe and fear; especially those who were children of the dark families. The other Heirs, less Harry, were now well used to it and ignored it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Later that morning the stinging, tingling feeling in Harry's shoulder finally stopped. However, he was still not immediately released; it wasn't until that evening he could escape the hospital wing. It took the rest of that day, the Monday, for the flesh and skin to be repaired enough at the wound site for Robinson to decide it was time for him to remove the combined splint/bandage/poultice.

Ten minutes later, after a lot of prodding and poking and questions like 'Does this hurt?', Harry was finally released with warnings not to over-exert the muscles and bone of his wand arm shoulder for the rest of the week.

"In other words, Lord Potter," warned Robinson, "No excessive exercising of that shoulder until the weekend at least."

"No, sir," Harry dutifully nodded. Mind you, he'd have agreed to just about anything just to get off that hard mattress and out the door. Promising not to over-exert his shoulder was well within his ability to agree to.

Of course, his three ladies were all there to collect him and 'escort' him up to the Potter apartment. Recognising and knowing they were worried about him he let them mother him a bit. It wasn't that big a deal to him.

As soon as they got into the apartment, Hermione tried to 'urge' him into bed again.

" _Not_ going to happen, Hermione," he firmly said. "Assignments wait for no OWL year wizard. I've laid and snoozed on my back all day. I want to make a start on today's assignments well before I head for bed later this evening."

Looking like she was going to vehemently argue about that, before Hermione could say a word Daphne cut in first. "That sounds like a good idea, Harry. There's nothing stressful to your shoulder about writing assignments."

"Agreed," said Fleur.

With both girls clearly agreeing, Hermione decided not to disagree, after all. She just gave a bit of a quiet huff showing she didn't like it, went to her book satchel and pulled forth her folder she kept her assignments within. Then brought them back to the coffee table and couches.

Dobby had already retrieved Harry's satchel and put it on the floor leaning against the leg of the coffee table, where Harry often left it. Harry was quick to pick it up, retrieve his writing equipment and set everything up ready to write down what each of his missed assignments were. Dobby even brought him his 'lap table', an idea he'd copied from Alice Longbottom, so he wouldn't have to continue to lean over to the coffee table to work.

"Thanks, Dobs," he muttered, organising things either on the table or alongside himself. He admitted only to himself that his shoulder still ached a bit.

That night Fleur entered his room only a few minutes after he did.

Seeing her, he said, "I'm sorry, Fleur; but, I won't be able to do much to help you, tonight. I can't do... ummm... push ups."

As she disrobed, she said, "You let me worry about that, mon cher. You do not have to be... as you put it... 'on top'."

Harry was unsurprised he was able to get to sleep that night with a smile on his face. He might not have been able to give his bonded the multiple releases he knew he was capable of when fully fit, but he was able to give her at least a couple and reach completion himself in the end.

That she was sprawled in the bed asleep and appeared utterly 'wasted' was testament of that, at least.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It hadn't taken Weasley long to realise he was not going to be happy being cooped up and effectively trapped in the basement of Nott manor to know he needed to come up with some sort of effective plan not to be so trapped.

His exploration of the basement within the first couple of hours of being stuck down there found him the potions room. He might not be the best at brewing, but he considered himself a fair hand. It was his belief it was only the crap he'd had to put up with from Snape, when the man was still the Potions Master of the school and Professor, together with the man's hatred of all things Gryffindor, that had a negative impact on him.

Picking a couple of the Potions books found in the 'lab' to read through to see if they held the answer to his problems, had him return to his bedroom and accompanying study table to begin reading.

Some of them looked interesting.

Of course, Nott didn't just have the standard Potions books that could be found in Flourish and Blotts. He also had quite a few that contained potions that could be dark. And those would probably have the answer to his dilemma. He cracked those open first.

If he was to be honest with himself, which he wasn't, if there'd been a book or magazine on Quidditch in there he'd have grabbed that to read first.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was back in classes the next day; a double of Charms, morning tea, a double of Transfiguration, lunch, a single of CoMC and finishing up with a double of Herbology. A full day, but not so much moving about between classes as in the past.

Fleur had left earlier to head into work at Gringotts after Harry prepared a quick breakfast for her, before joining everyone else for the trip down to the Great Hall.

Walking in, he was near immediately almost set upon by the twins. "Lord Harrikins!" stated the first, hurrying over from the Gryffindor table to where they were heading for the Hufflepuff table that morning.

" _Please_ ―" started the second, as the first took it back up again, "Believe us when we tell you―"

"We had no idea _Ron_ ―"

"Could do such a thing as deliberately ambush you."

"Relax, guys," he said. "None of us blame you two."

"Or Ginny," added Hermione.

"No; this was _all_ Ron. We know that," he finished.

When the twins appeared relieved, Daphne said, "While this attack is seen as 'all Ron' it does not excuse the behaviour of any _other_ Weasley if they have desires to attack any of us.

"Ronald Weasley's behaviour and what will no doubt befall him in the coming of time is just as much his mother's fault as his own. After all, he should not have turned out the way he did since your mother, who was pretty much solely responsible for raising him before he arrived at Hogwarts on the first of September in 1991, should have spotted the problem much earlier than that and dealt with it back then. His bigotry, his jealousy and his disgusting eating habits, plus all the rest, are as much _her_ fault as his."

Clearly sad to have heard that, both twins nodded with one adding, "Indeed."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After reading through one of the potions texts available to him in the basement of the Nott manor, Weasley realised he'd found at least one answer to one of his problems; how to move about outside without being immediately recognised and captured. He had no doubts that, if he was caught, he'd quickly find himself in a holding cell at the DMLE and almost as quickly tried and found guilty before being sent to Azkaban.

His answer, he believed, was Polyjuice potion. Crouch had imitated Moody for almost the whole of a school year and not even Dumbledore had supposedly figured out 'Moody' wasn't Moody. He'd even stated that, apparently, during his trial; at least, that's what his Mum had said.

That meant it was safe to take for extended periods of time. He just had to get used to the taste.

Though the instructions in the book looked a little difficult he knew they weren't. After all, Granger had brewed it in their second year; so it simply couldn't be that hard.

Yes, there would be the problem of stewing the lacewing flies for twenty one days, but that gave him plenty of time to find other potions he could add to help him.

He called for the Nott house elf, Runt, and told it what he needed.

His first and unknown problem was that Runt, unlike Dobby, was not confident in offering advice, let alone corrections, to his instructions. The Notts made sure the elf did exactly what it was told and nothing else. And his second problem was his attitude of 'close enough is good enough'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the Friday things had well begun to settle back down at Hogwarts. Harry was pretty much over his injuries and his girls were appreciative of that.

For the school, all the students were now starting to get into the mindset that it was only a few weeks before the end of term, just over six weeks, and they'd be heading back for the Christmas break on the 19th of December. Some were already starting to talk about what gifts they'd buy for others or hope they'd receive in return.

The Heirs weren't wondering much about that. When others started mentioning the upcoming break, Harry's first thought was where would they spend it? He called the girls together on the Friday evening to discuss options.

When Harry first raised the subject, Hermione had immediately asked, "Where do _you_ think we should spend it, Harry?"

Both of his other girls also immediately turned to look at him with curious expressions on their faces. It was now obvious, to him, it would be his task to pick.

"Well," he said, somewhat surprised by how they were deferring to him about this. "This is a three week break, this year. I think it's... in part... to make up for the shortened summer break."

When all three nodded back, still not saying anything, he thought about it and said, "How about... since we didn't spend a lot of time there last summer... we spend the first week, including Christmas Day, at the Greengrasses..."

That had Daphne immediately beam back in happiness.

Continuing, he added, "The next day and for the second week we spend five days in France with the Delacours, where Gabby should also be back from Beauxbatons for the break. Since they both work, we then spend New Years Eve, Day and the next couple of days with the Grangers. Then finish the week at The Kennel."

That had all three grin back in happiness before Hermione turned to look at the other two and, almost smugly, stating, "See?"

The slight confusion he was feeling must have been reflected in his expression as Daphne laughed and said, "That's almost exactly what we figured you'd suggest."

"And for the same reasons," added Hermione.

Internally, Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief. He was worried he'd upset one or more of his ladies and did not want to feel their wrath, if they were of a mind to unleash it upon him, for 'getting it wrong'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the basement of the Nott manor, Weasley was in the middle of working on a few potions he figured could be a help in getting back out and about from the basement.

He'd already begun to brew his first batch of Polyjuice potion, together with a couple of others related to disguises; one of which would mask his magical signature - not knowing Nott's house elves were already slipping him such a potion within his food.

However, he was also working on a couple of control potions and poisons. He'd now determined his chances of getting to Potter and directly defeating him wouldn't work. So, he'd have to come at him through his whores and minions - for that is what he now thought of them. He'd slip one or more of them control potions and have them poison him.

He'd already decided that, while he'd have preferred to defeat Potter in a one-on-one duel, he'd be satisfied with using his whores and supposed friends to kill him on his behalf.

'Just so long as he's dead,' he thought with satisfaction.

Because he was envisioning the pain and effects the poison would have on Harry's body, he wasn't paying as much attention to what he was doing as he should have. A couple of very important steps were not completed exactly as they should have been.

At one stage, he had to pause while he called the Nott house elf assigned to him to go and purchase a couple of ingredients he hadn't noticed, until then, were missing. Nott had granted him a very limited budget for the purchase of such ingredients and the house elf was only obeying instructions when purchasing them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the meeting of the Alliance a little over a week later and just before the meeting even started, Amelia took Harry aside and gave him a quick report about their hunt for one Ronald Weasley.

"He's completely disappeared," she immediately told him. "It's now been two weeks and, even with all the suggestions you gave us on how to find Dumbledore, none of them worked with finding him, either. As such, we believe he's under a Fidelius or within one of the old manors that have a set of the old ward schemes on them. That's all I can think of that could block our efforts."

With a small disappointed sigh, he said, "I'd already figured as much."

"The hunt has not been called off, though," she stated. "Eventually, we'll find him. Plus, Arthur Weasley has informed me he has his wife watching that family clock of theirs. If he dies, we'll near-immediately know of it. Well, as soon as they see any change and let us know of it. Right now, it's apparently telling them he's alive, calm and not in immediate danger. But that's all it tells them."

"Understood," he replied.

As he'd told Harry he would, Frank informed them all how disgusted he was to learn that the 'secret' of what the Tapestry Club was doing was made known to the _Daily Prophet_.

"We are an Alliance," he firmly stated. "What we discuss here is debated in the knowledge that what we speak of... what is an Alliance secret... does not become fodder for the gossips and especially that scandal sheet rag, the _Daily Prophet_. We need to trust one another that what we discuss here, _stays_ here.

"Lord Potter has convinced me it will do us no good to ferret out the one who betrayed our confidence. Finding them would mean we would have to kick them out of our Alliance, just on principle." He sighed. "That's not something the fledgling Grand Alliance we have become should have to weather.

"Just know that we are very disappointed in you, whoever you are. And, if anything like this happens again, we _will_ discover your identity."

After letting the gathering think through that for a moment he eventually asked, "Now. Any more news for us?"

"Parkinson," Sirius almost growled out.

"Yes," said Ogden. "We really need a plan on how to handle him and his incessant attempts to discover more information about, or try to get control of, Heiress Malfoy... CeeCee. You know they won't stop, don't you?"

And ideas were tabled to discuss how to deal with the dark families trying to wrest back control of the Malfoy fortune.

During the early part of the meeting Harry had been carefully watching Sirius, the man was trying to look grave, but the expression of gleeful chaos Harry could see shine through every now and then had him a bit worried.

As the meeting this month was being held at Abbott's Ford, Eugene Abbott was chairing the meeting. At close of one short piece of business, he asked, "Next?" and looked around the table.

That's when Sirius leaned forward with clearly feigned nonchalance from where he was sitting back and calmly drawled, "I have an announcement, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," said Eugene, sitting back slightly to listen and offering the 'floor' to Sirius.

Sirius gave a nod of thanks and said, "Because of the resounding defeat of the emergency motion to have the work of the Tapestry Circle made a High Secret, we all know that means any similar motion cannot be raised again for twelve months. However, that does not mean a contrary motion cannot be raised."

When a few, including Ogden and Bones, nodded back, he smiled and said, "Harry's little speech against the motion, we would all agree, went a long way to earning that three-quarter majority. It also, I believe, gained a lot of support for The Tapestry Circle's efforts.

"To that end, I have been working with Ted Tonks to draft legislation that will make what the Tapestry Circle have already researched and determined needs to occur. We have drafted a recommended Statute to, with the exception of specific cases, make handfastings and concubinage between witches and wizards who have an identical blood relative closer than six generations back illegal."

That had a few give quiet gasps of shock or, in one case, give a huff of annoyance.

"There would need to be exceptions, of course, for those who are already handfasted or concubined, for those in current unbreakable relationship contracts, for those finding themselves in soul or life debt bonds, etcetera. However, I believe Ted and I have covered every possible contingency that would require such an exemption."

"It won't pass," Puvingson firmly said, interrupting.

"By the reaction of the Members during the debate of the emergency motion, I believe it will," said Sirius.

"It's a fool's quest," Puvingson shot back.

"Then I shall be a fool and quest it," said Sirius. Before Puvingson could retort yet again, Sirius added, "The House of Black has not moved a motion within the Wizengamot in one and a half decades. I believe this matter is important enough... and is sufficiently a hot enough issue... for House Black to lead the charge on this."

Ogden asked, "You're not doing it because Dowager Malfoy is a daughter of Black?"

"No," he replied. "I acknowledge Narcissa being a daughter of Black had a little to do with me deciding to champion this issue within the 'Mot. However, on a personal viewpoint, I also believe most strongly this needs to be moved forward with haste. That's the primary reason I'm doing this."

Frank asked, "May we see what you've got?"

Sirius smiled and called, "Chuckles."

When the little elf popped in, he said, "Bring me my Bill for the Protection of the Well-being of the Recognised Houses, would you?"

"Yes, Master Sirius," replied the elf, before it popped away for a long moment.

When he came back, he immediately popped a parchment folio onto the table before Sirius.

"Thank you, Chuckles," muttered Sirius, as he flipped the 'cover' of it open.

Thanking the house elves for their service was something both Harry and Hermione had impressed upon him. He'd begun to do it for _them_. Now, he did it automatically.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a 'business as usual' start to the November session of the Wizengamot, the call for New Business was issued by Ogden. The only difference was, again, the numbers of witches who filled the visitors' gallery; though, to be fair, there weren't as many as the few weeks previously for the emergency session.

Sirius stood and immediately got the call, which showed Ogden was waiting for him.

"Thank you Chief Warlock," said Sirius. "I stand, before you, representing the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black offering for your consideration the first item of legislature the House of Black has put forward in over fifteen years. I stand before you for the first time offering such legislature.

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black presents in first reading the Statute for the Protection of the Well-being of the Recognised Houses." And sent his 'original' copy to the Scribe.

After the meeting that original would be passed to the WAS, where they would record it, copy it out as many times as necessary and send one each to each Member of the Wizengamot, including the Minister and each department Director. Other copies would, of course, be made available to any interested party who wished to find out more about it.

Within a minute of Sirius speaking to the Bill many of the Members were up in their wands about it. Sirius's Statute, as he'd told Harry it would do, was to pass into law the 'recommendations' of the Tapestry Circle, together with the exemptions the Heirs let Sirius know plus the views of a few other interested parties who managed to have their views heard by Sirius and Ted. Many of that last group were members of the Tapestry Circle Narcissa told Sirius he should speak with to hear what they had to say.

In a nutshell the Statute made it illegal for any relationship agreement, let alone handfasting, between any witch and wizard where they had a common ancestor within the past five generations. Plus, it included all the exemptions the Heirs had discussed and let Sirius know about, together with a few valid points the Tapestry Circle also 'submitted' believing should be included. It then went into some depth as to the penalties for breaching the Statute, the least of which was a magical repudiation and enforced disenchantment of any illegal handfasting not already having an exemption. It wasn't a long Statute, but it was certainly a contentious one.

During the 'reading' Sirius had to stop no less than a half dozen times due to both the sheer amount of noise and or at request by Ogden. And _four_ supposed Lords had to be thrown from the chamber for the 'crime' of 'Ignoble behaviour within the Chamber' before Sirius, after half an hour, was finally able to conclude his remarks.

It was while a Speaker against, some old crotchety Lord of a Noble and Elder House Harry didn't care much for, who was speaking about how 'even the tabling of the Statute' impinged on the 'rights' of Heads of Houses in the husbandry of their own Houses, that Harry had an epiphany that had him a little worried - the rights of muggleborns.

It was something he'd have to raise with the Sitting alliance members at their debrief at the conclusion of the meeting.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

They'd been sitting in the Chief Warlock's office going over the meeting of the Wizengamot when Harry raised his epiphany.

At the conclusion of his views, which clearly had the others worried, Ogden said, "Damn. I don't think _any_ of us thought of that."

He received concerned headshakes in denial back from the others.

Harry believed that, once the Heads of the recognised Houses finally accepted that the bloodlines _were_ at risk of birth defects and stillbirths from inbreeding, there would be some who would attempt to find a way to force muggleborns and non-ennobled halfbloods into relationship agreements; specifically, Concubine Bond Contracts.

"Those laws are going to need to be strengthened," said Samuel. "The one's covering forcing someone into a relationship agreement."

"They're already there," said Bones, also concerned.

"They're unenforceable," sighed Harry. "Muggleborns have bugger-all rights, remember? It would be easier to enact laws protecting the muggleborns... no, the _Unhoused_ , which would include the muggleborns... from such shenanigans than try to enforce laws that have already been proven to be insufficient."

As the others nodded, he added, "However, the other option is what my ladies want me to push forward as part of the 'Potter Legislative Agenda', as Hermione calls it; make _contracted_ relationships involving sex illegal, or make sex being included in contracted relationships illegal. If the bride or concubine are actually against such a relationship, she sees such contracts as legalised sexual molestation."

Sirius winced. He quietly but firmly said, "I doubt you'll _ever_ get the chance to enact such a law, Harry."

"I know," he sighed. "That's why the first option is the way to go. Hermione's just going to have to live with it, for now.

"I think it might have to start with making it that neither a regent nor magical guardian, other than a magical parent, can enter a child into one. And that such an agreement can only be agreed upon once all parties have been checked for mind altering charms and potions immediately prior to the signing of such an agreement."

Ogden, not focussing on anyone because he was deep in thought, was nodding along. He mused, "A good start, but is it enough?"

No one had an answer for him. Harry was relieved, even glad, a pureblood like Ogden was supportive of such a concept. It gave him hope.

Sirius looked to Harry and it was easy for Harry to see he was thinking back almost a year ago when the issue of Hermione getting caught in a sex slave concubine bond contract was raised at the Grangers'. He was doing the same.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On returning to the school, Harry returned directly to the apartment and changed before heading down to lunch. Due to how long the Wizengamot meeting went, he had to hurry to make it in time for the end of lunch. And was down at the Great Hall with about fifteen minutes before the end of the lunch and they'd have to make their way to their next classes. For Harry, that was Care of Magical Creatures.

Even before he sat he could see his two, especially Hermione, were eager for news - Fleur was at Gringotts.

He quickly said, "After classes, alright? I'll let you know now, though, Sirius tabled his Bill for the first reading."

That had both, and even the others, relieved.

"Any trouble?" asked Susan.

"Nothing we didn't expect," he replied. "Three Lords and, I think, a head of a Ministry department got their bums tossed out for 'ignoble behaviour', though.

That had both Sue and Daphne wince a little. It was a major slap against one's House to be so firmly evicted from the Chamber during a sitting.

"Ouch!" said Neville, although he clearly didn't mean it as he didn't even twitch a wince.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After class, a double in Herbology with the Slytherins this year so Daphne was with them, Harry and his two headed straight back to the apartment to get changed.

Once redressed and before he could even ask about the two double classes he missed in the morning, Charms and Transfiguration, the two practically dragged him to the 'triple' couch and sat him down between them.

However, he was pleased to see neither started demanding information; but both did stare at him expectantly, not saying a word.

With a mental snort and light smile on his face he wryly said, "I've got this feeling you both want to know more about what happened during the session, today."

Again not saying a word, both stares just morphed into slight frowns.

"Okay!" he laughed. "Don't hex me for it. Here's what happened..."

He told them about Sirius's Bill first, as he knew that was what they were most interested in. However he also covered what else happened and added what happened in the meeting in Ogden's office after the session.

When he told them about his fears the Heads of the recognised Houses, once they finally recognised the truth of the birth defect problem, would then try to force through relationship contracts with the muggleborns and/or halfbloods both girls looked at one another in worry.

Hermione carefully asked, "What can be done to block that?"

"Now that I've alerted the others in the alliance to the problem, I think our best minds are going to come up with yet another Bill that'll protect them," he replied. "However, while it will be aimed at muggleborns from our point of view, it's going to be aimed at the Unhoused."

"Clever," said Daphne. "That way, it won't seem so much to the traditionalists as giving muggleborn better rights."

"That's the idea," he nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Weasley was in 'his' potions lab in the basement of the Nott manor when he heard ranting and raving coming from Lord Nott from the floor above. He could hear the man through a heating duct high up in the wall, so stopped to listen.

" _That damned Black mongrel is hell-bent on the destruction of our world!_ " ranted Nott.

Weasley had no idea who the man was yelling at, but he'd hate to be in his robes. The answering voice was too quiet for him to make out what they were saying, let alone if he could even recognise the voice.

" _No!_ " ranted Nott. " _I am not prepared to wait! Call the faithful! I expect them all... every one of them... to be here and before me by seven hours past noon this very day!_ "

He heard no more after that. However, if Nott and all his evil, slimy Slytherin friends were going to be here, he could use that opportunity to duck out and get things he needed he didn't want Nott to know he would have.

He didn't trust that elf not to tell Nott and suspected the elf was telling Nott everything he was doing, let alone what he was buying on Weasley's behalf.

While Nott might have helped him by providing him somewhere to stay and be hidden, that didn't mean he was going to trust the man any more than he had to.

Weasley's Polyjuice Potion had, surprisingly, turned out 'adequate' only that day; even if he did have Runt, the house elf, buy him the 'pre-stewed' lacewing flies to save time. However, the other potions he was making, especially the poisons, needed ingredients that were specific to those potions.

He'd looked to see if there were other potions that contained those ingredients, but with the exception of one of the antidotes none he could read up on did. That meant there was a high likelihood if the elf did tell Nott what he was buying for him, Nott would quickly figure out what potions he was making. That meant, after he'd killed Potter, Nott would have the 'evidence' that would point back to him. That could not be allowed.

Besides, he might use the same method to take out Nott later, if that was what he needed to do.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the time reached 7.00pm, Weasley could hear through the vent that Nott was again ranting and raving about 'the Black mongrel' and 'Potter'.

He had no idea what Black or Potter had done, but whatever it was certainly riled the man. All he knew from what he'd heard was that Black and Potter were trying to kill off all the purebloods and hand the Houses over to halfbloods.

That had Weasley even more determined to do what he had to do to stop Potter and his minions.

Right on 7.00pm he cast a wide area stasis charm over his potions work bench, turned off the magical fume extraction fan, donned his Disillusionment charm and snuck out through a window high in the wall in the storeroom off the main area of the basement. That window only required him to move two crates under it for him to easily climb them and open the window. It opened just behind a bush in one of the garden beds hard up alongside a wall of the manor about a foot off the ground outside.

A quick brush off of loose soil from his clothes and he was jogging across the grounds to where he thought the nearest road could be found. Once outside the grounds he'd be taking the Polyjuice Potion he brewed and calling the Knight Bus to come and pick him up.

Back inside the basement of the manor, the wide area stasis charm Weasley cast over the workbench failed almost before the boy had finished crossing the grounds outside.

That had the three potions he was currently brewing - a loyalty potion strong enough to be a slave potion blended with almost a Draught of Peace, a compulsion potion as strong as the Imperius curse and a fast acting poison - continue to 'brew'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the Ministry, no efforts at that time were currently being made to track Weasley down. For a start, it was the night shift who were on; and they were more focussed on dealing with the revelry and near riots going on in the pubs of the Alleys, Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow. And, secondly, it had now been two weeks since Weasley's attack on Potter and his ladies and all attempts to track him down had been unsuccessful to date. As such, no attempts were being made that night to find him.

A young junior Auror had just stuck his head into the auror bullpen. He spotted one of the on-duty Senior Aurors and said, "There's a riot in the Warlock's Curse in Knockturn. The proprietor requests auror attendance."

The Senior looked to the RR Team, smirked and said, "Looks like this one's for you lot. Best go settle them down again."

The Senior in charge of that Team rolled his eyes, sighed, stood up and looked to his Team. "Right. Let's go bash some heads together."

They left fifteen seconds later via portkey.

That left those aurors manning the floos for incoming emergency calls and those couple in the auror bullpen remaining behind as backup. All other aurors were out and about already, including the on-duty 'Desk' Master Auror, who'd already gone out with one of the teams to deal with another trouble spot in Hogsmeade, at the Hogs Head Tavern.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening, Harry received a somewhat thick letter from Ted via HEED.

After casting detection charms over it and finding nothing untoward, he soon had the envelope open and had the parchment within slid out onto the coffee table.

Unsurprisingly now, Hermione didn't immediately try to pick up one of the documents to find out for herself what was written upon them. However, she did watch Harry most carefully. She was also very much aware, now, she was to _never_ touch any documents Fleur might bring home, but at least his oldest bonded didn't leave anything from work out in the open unless she was there and working on or with them.

Picking the small stack up, Harry read the cover letter provided by Ted and began to skim through the attachments. "Ted's come through with recommendations for International Real Estate agents for me," he quietly said.

"International Real Estate Agents?" asked Daphne.

That's when Harry realised he hadn't told his ladies he'd asked Ted to find some for him, or why.

"Sorry," he said. "I asked Ted to find some for me because I'm interested in purchasing some properties in areas that are now important to us." Then he explained where and why.

"Perth, Australia; the French winery areas and New York State in the US," said Hermione. "That's _very_ clever."

"I understand the first two, but why the third?" asked Daphne.

"Somewhere within apparation range of New York City while not being too close to that hustle and bustle," he replied. "The Hamptons, I believe, is where the rich of New York go close-by to get away for a holiday by the sea from New York City. I thought you ladies might like somewhere nice to stay in the US that was close enough for you to be able to visit the New York City garment district, specifically Fifth Avenue."

That earned him three wide grins of pleasure from his ladies.

"Ohhhh, you are _so_ going to get lucky tonight, Potter," said a very pleased Hermione.

He never told them of his intent to purchase a very decent property for Daphne, ready for if she decided she'd had enough of him and would move herself out. He was still feeling insecure about that relationship. He knew Hermione wouldn't leave him unless he did something really, really stupid to ruin their relationship; and he knew Fleur couldn't leave him due to the Veela life debt; but, Daphne was under no requirement to remain.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Meanwhile and at Nott Manor, the 'Faithful' had gathered. In all, over forty witches and wizards, mainly wizards, had gathered in the manor 'Reception Hall'. These were both or either of the Inner Circle of the Death Eaters and Lords of Noble Houses of the Dark.

Even with expansion charms at their maximum, the reception hall was the only room in the manor large enough to hold that many, even if the room was massively oversized for forty-plus.

A large 'U'-shaped table had been set up in the middle of the floor with chairs around the outside of the 'U' for those 'privileged' to be invited. Nott stood between the tips of the 'U' and paced back and forth, going over, in detail, what both Black and the 'so-called' Tapestry Club had done. He was waving a copy of Sirius's Bill about and reading from sections of it as he did. Of course, many who were there already knew this as they, too, held Lordships and were in attendance.

What none of them knew, though, was the creeping death that was, even then, sneaking up on them all.

Down in the potions lab the three potions that were back to brewing after the failure of the stasis charm had now passed the point of overheating. Instead of just simmering with the lightest wisps of fumes rising from their surfaces, all three potions had reached boiling point and the fumes coming off them were in great invisible clouds.

With no extraction fan in operation, the three separate clouds blended into one whole and rose above the workbench before being sucked into the very poorly placed vent that led back up into the manor proper.

As it was a cold night, one of the 'modern' conveniences of the manor had been activated; the central heating.

The fumes were then sucked into a gas powered heater and further mixed together before being pumped back out into the air of the manor through concealed vents low to the floor spread throughout nearly every room in the manor. That heating both mixed the fumes and distilled the potency of the fumes even further.

Then being expelled through the air outlet vents by the low powered magical fan at the boiler, even now the fumes were beginning to fill the manor.

The quickest acting on the gathered 'Faithful' was the Draught of Peace component. Those attending found themselves becoming quite happy and calm as Nott, who had started with ranting, was now more calmly speaking about what needed to be done with the 'blood traitors' of the Tapestry Circle, specifically the Malfoy bitch and Black.

Because of the calmness that slowly enveloped them all, none of them were worried about what they were now feeling.

Next was the rest of the slave potion together with the Imperius potion. The latter of the two also added to the calmness of the first with the sense of near euphoria it created.

And, finally, was the poison.

When individuals of the Faithful began to keel over, the rest were so lost in euphoria they simply didn't care. Everything was just 'peachy', thank you very much. So, if someone decided to take a quick and unintended nap, that was quite alright and they should be left alone to do that.

With his head a few feet higher off the floor than the others due to standing, Nott was the last to fall. He collapsed almost bonelessly to the floor, making very little noise doing so. No one saw him fall. He was unconscious before his head hit the floor.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Weasley nearly had a panic attack when, just after he'd entered Knockturn Alley, a team of five aurors charged down it seemingly coming right at him.

However, they ran right past him with barely even a glance in his direction, heading deeper into the Alley.

Not thirty yards further along they suddenly turned and set themselves up to enter a building that had a shingle hanging from a pole outside that said 'The Warlock's Curse'. A long moment later and the one who had his off hand on the door hand and was checking his fellow aurors over, suddenly yanked on that door handle and led what appeared to be a charge inside.

As soon as he'd opened the door, though, Weasley could suddenly hear plenty of raised voices, shouts and even glass breaking coming from within. That same noise just as suddenly cut off when the door closed behind the aurors.

With the aurors now gone, Weasley moved to stand to the side near a shop-front and leaned on the wall. Until then he hadn't realised his heart rate had spiked due to the presence of the aurors.

A few minutes later he stood back up straight and made his way to a shop he could tell was an apothecary by the large and clearly fake bundle of herbs hanging from it's own pole outside the shop. Walking closer he saw the faded, peeling sign that proved it was the apothecary he was looking for; the same name as the name Runt gave him for the name of the apothecary he told Weasley he'd purchased some of the other ingredients for him, including the pre-stewed lacewing flies.

Entering, he braced himself up, yet again trying to act like a 'poncy git', and made his way to the counter.

A quiet demand and he was soon leaving again with small amounts of the two ingredients he wanted.

Before Weasley had even made it back into Diagon Alley on his way back to the street via the Leaky Cauldron, back at Nott Manor the Faithful were all down and unconscious. One, an elderly wizard named Andrew Gibbon, was already dead.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At The Burrow, Molly and Arthur were sitting for a somewhat late dinner - something they more and more had due to Arthur working back at the Ministry more often due to his job and new responsibilities - when there came from the family clock, 'Dong!'

Both adults Weasleys immediately spun to stare at it. Ron's hand had, again, moved to 'In Danger'. Both were only a little relieved it had not also immediately moved to 'Mortal Peril'.

"Shhhit!" muttered Arthur.

"Arthur?" whimpered Molly.

Arthur turned back, picked up his napkin and wiped his face. "I'll let the aurors know. However, it's well outside work hours; so I don't know what, if anything, can be done."

Looking more firmly at her, he added, "We have no idea where he is, anyway."

He rose and made his way to the floo.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Weasley disembarked the Knight Bus right outside the front gate of the Manor and quickly got the hell away from that point. He just hoped no one inside was looking out one of the front windows and saw him get off the evil contraption.

Hiding for about five minutes in the bushes between the fence and the road, after not seeing anyone coming down to check it out, he made his way further along the fence to the place he was able to scale it and get back onto the grounds.

A few minutes later, he was under a disillusionment charm and hiding in the bushes up against the wall of the manor, carefully listening to see if anyone inside had detected him.

Not hearing a sound, he felt he was in the clear and slunk back to 'his' window.

He had no idea that the only living beings still alive in the manor were the owls in the owlery in their own tower. And they were only alive because the owlery was more a covered roof gazebo than a room.

As he climbed in the window, back in The Burrow Weasley's clock hand suddenly shifted to 'Mortal Peril' with a clear 'DONG!'

" _Arthur!_ " Molly immediately wailed.

Arthur's mien just took on an expression of pain and he closed his eyes. In a defeated voice he softly said, "There's nothing we can _do_ , Molls."

He had moved to sit at the table alongside her when he returned from the floo. Unconsciously, they both held hands, praying to Merlin and the Old Gods to save their wayward son.

Even as soon as he was climbing back in through his window, Weasley could smell something burning.

'My potions!' he thought.

He quickly jumped down off the stack of crates and ran out through the door back into the main part of the basement. As soon as he opened the door the fumes hit him like a hammer of smell. He ran into the potions lab.

He barely had a thought for the little elf that appeared to be laying on the floor just inside the door of the lab, almost subconsciously wondering why the elf picked that place to sleep.

His eyes began to immediately water from the stench.

A quick few steps of a dash and he could see his potions were now boiling over. He was coughing from the cloying fumes.

He quickly extinguished the flames and turned back to look at the elf.

As soon as his eyes rested on the little being, through his watering eyes he could see the elf's eyes were open and staring vacantly at the ceiling.

It took him a few moments to realise what he was seeing. The elf, Runt, was dead.

Horrified, he quickly realised what must have happened.

Now panicking, but beginning to feel light headed, he thought, 'I _have_ to... get _out_... of here!' And ran, staggered, back out into the main part of the basement.

With his head now feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton wool he was now becoming confused and even more light headed.

'The... win... dow!' he sluggishly thought. "I... have... to...'

Staggering, he stumbled his way back to the door of the storeroom.

He barely made it to the storeroom door before he collapsed to the floor. 'Got... to... get...'

He passed out.

Less than a minute later his clock hand fell off the clock face of the Weasley clock with a light clatter.

" _Noooo...!_ " wailed Molly.

Arthur slumped to the table in defeat.

Ronald Weasley was dead.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	76. Fine Upstanding Citizens Not

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Six - Fine Upstanding Citizens, Not**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning and at Hogwarts, Harry had just seen Fleur off to work by way of the new floo recently allowed in their living room and installed just for that purpose, when a note was delivered to him by a Hogwarts house elf.

After checking it, he opened it and read.

~ # ~

 _Lord Potter and ladies,_

 _Late last night I was informed by his father via floo that Ronald Weasley's hand had dropped off that famous family clock of theirs earlier in the evening, after first passing through In Danger and resting on Mortal Peril for a short time._

 _Arthur tells me this could not happen unless Mister Weasley the younger had died._

 _I assured him you could not have had anything to do with this as you were, at the time, in your apartment with your ladies. My map of the school confirmed this for him._

 _Before the evening was over Professor Babbling went and collected the three Weasley children who remain attending Hogwarts from Gryffindor Tower, brought them to my office where they were met by their father, told what had happened regarding their family clock and were sent home in their grief. Their personal effects were sent home this morning a short time ago._

 _Do not fear any of them believe this had anything to do with you, as I proved when I showed them the master Map of the school._

 _Madam Weasley also tried to demand that you be allowed to join the 'rest of her children' in going to The Burrow to grieve, which I had to inform her would not be possible._

 _It is unknown, at this time, of the events which surround the death of young Mister Ronald Weasley; or even where his body may lie. That is still being investigated._

 _I just felt you should know both before you come rejoin the main part of the school. Due to your once-friendship with the boy, you and Miss Granger have my and the staff's sympathy._

 _I shall inform the Alliance, if Amelia has already not._

 _Griselda._

~ # ~

After he'd finished reading the note, Harry was in shock. However, he wasn't feeling grief.

He stood analysing his thoughts on the matter for long moment before he silently handed the note to Daphne. Without a word, he then walked to the window and stood with his hands clasped behind his upper bum, staring out into the distance.

It wasn't until he heard Hermione cry out, "Oh, my _God!_ " that he realised Daphne had passed on the note to the other girl.

A moment later he felt one of them step up behind him, wrap their arms around him from behind and lean their head on his back between his shoulder blades. If not for their height he'd have still quickly determined it was Daphne, just from her light perfume. She'd not said a word.

With a sigh, he finally gently turned about and Daphne backed off to give him room as soon as she felt him begin to turn.

His movement had Hermione, who was sitting forward on one of the couches with the note held between her hands, turn to look at him with a great deal of sadness in her eyes.

"I _know_ , Love," he said.

" _Poor_ Ginny," she said. " _And_ the others. They must be... _heart_ -broken!"

"I know," he said.

Bracing himself up, he went to Hermione and, as she stood, he wrapped her in his arms as they stood in silence.

A few moments later he pulled back and said, "I have letters to write. Can someone go and inform the other Heirs?"

"I'll go," said Daphne.

Hermione said, "We should let... no; Fleur will know because she works with Bill. He'll have been informed, already."

"No, let her know," he said. "He'd have been informed last night. He wouldn't have gone to work this morning and, therefore, wouldn't have been there to inform his work colleagues."

As Daphne walked out the door to knock on the doors of the Longbottoms and Finch-Fletchleys Hermione made her way to the floo. They'd promised they'd not use the floo to go anywhere, but all four were sure the Headmistress would not have a problem with them fire-calling others through it; especially, not for something as important as this.

With the other two moving to their tasks, Harry returned to the couch and called on Dobby to bring him his school satchel.

A few seconds later he was in the middle of writing extended notes cum short letters. He had a few to write.

He'd just finished the first when Hermione returned from the floo. "Fleur now knows," she sighed. "They knew Bill would not be in at Gringotts today, but they had no idea why. She'll pass on the information to Bill's work colleagues.

"She also asked if she should return, depending on how you were feeling. I hope you don't mind, but I told her you were fine. She sends her love."

"No, that's fine," he said. "You were right. I'm actually feeling alright about it, truth be told. I've never truly seen Ron as a friend, seeing as I knew what he was up to almost from the first day in 1991.

"My worry is you. You didn't know what I knew and you actually thought he was a real friend. How're you holding up?"

She sighed and replied, "Ambivalent. Yes, on one hand until recently I thought he was a friend. However, on the other hand I only really put up with him because I thought he was _your_ friend. I never truly liked him."

"That concerns you," he said. "Don't let it. You were right. He was quite... forgive me... a bastard to you. I haven't forgotten he was the primary reason you ended up in that bathroom in First Year."

She nodded back and nodded her chin to what he was working on. "Any letters I can help write?"

He thought for a moment before he said, "Yes, actually. Can you write a note to Ted to ask him to inform the mind-healer I contracted to help Ginny about what's happened? Hopefully..."

"Hopefully," she continued, "She might be able to help. That's a good idea."

Getting her own satchel she pulled out stationery and set to write her note for Ted.

As she set up, she asked, "May I know who you're writing to while I write this one?"

"Yes," he replied, "I'm writing a note for Angie Johnson. Her and Alicia were quite close with Fred and George. I think there might've also been something going on between them and the twins.

"Plus, I'm asking them to take copies of the assignments they'll be given over the next few days to forward them and whatever notes they take in class with the classes they share with the twins and forward them on.

"It's their NEWT year. Something like this shouldn't be allowed to hinder them in getting good marks on their NEWTs."

"Good idea," she muttered, already making a start on her letter.

When Daphne returned a couple minutes later, she was followed by the other heirs in the Quarters of the Grand Alliance.

"Harry," sighed Neville.

Harry looked up and said, "Yeah; I know, mate."

"What can we do to help?" asked Susan.

Harry thought for a moment before he said, "I'm writing a note to pass on to Angie Johnson and Alicia Spinnet at the start of breakfast. But I think one of us will need to take Dean and Seamus aside to tell them direct."

" _I'll_ do that," Neville immediately said.

"Who else was Weasley close with?" asked Hannah.

"No one," replied Neville, before Harry could. "He wasn't exactly the most likeable sort of person."

Once finished with his note, he passed it off to Hermione, "Proof read that for me, will you, love? I'm not that much good with 'feelings', you know?"

She just smiled back knowingly and switched with him.

Harry gave what Hermione wrote a quick read through and said, "I like it."

Turning his head to the side a little he called, "Dobby."

When the elf popped in he asked, "Yes, Master Harry?"

Handing the note over he said, "To Ted Tonks, please, Dobby."

Dobby, accepting the note, gave a firm nod of his head back and popped away.

Hermione said, "It's fine, Harry. You're passing it off to them as we walk in?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then, are we done?" she asked. "No more letters or notes?"

"Not urgently, no," he replied. "And we need to get a wriggle-on if we don't want to be too late."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the group all walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later, Harry headed direct to the Gryffindor table, sought out the 'Flying Foxes of Gryffindor', spotted them and walked over.

Silently, he handed his note to Johnson.

With a slight frown of curiosity on her face, she looked up and asked, "Now?"

"If possible, yes," he replied. "There is some level of urgency in this."

She gave a nod and handed the note off to Katie Bell.

As the girl had agreed, he walked back out of the Hall, crossed the floor of the entrance hall and walked into the antechamber. He only had to wait about a minute and half before all three girls walked in.

As soon as they did, with all three looking curious, he immediately asked, "Are any of you three aware of why Fred and George aren't in the Great Hall, this morning?"

"Lee told us Professor Babbling came and got them last night, but not why," replied Johnson. "This morning he said they didn't return to the dorm, either."

He gave a nod and said, "Professor Babbling came and got them because the Headmistress needed to see them. She had just been informed by their father that their youngest brother, Ron, died last night."

That had all three look back, horrified.

"No!" Bell softly gasped.

He grimly nodded and said, "Ginny was also collected. I have no idea how long they're going to be gone, but I think it would be helpful to them if you could ask one of the girls in Gryffindor Fourth Year to collect notes and assignments for Ginny, while Angie and Alicia do the same for Fred and George. Then owl them to all three.

"They might not do them... or even be interested in doing them... but it would be the right thing to do."

As Spinnet nodded back, Johnson blurted, "But... we've got a game against Hufflepuff next week. What'll we do for beaters and a seeker?"

Harry's expression instantly went flat and cold. It took him a few moments to smash down on his anger before he said, "I'm going to forget you just said that heartless and cruel remark. How _anyone_ could care more about― Don't _ever_ ask something like that in my presence again. The consequences for you will be _exceedingly_ painful. And, whether or not you'll have a Quidditch Team to play a _stupid fucking game_ will be the least of your worries."

Without waiting another jot, he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Almost immediately after he was gone, Spinnet whirled on Johnson and demanded, "Angie! How you could _ask_ something like that!? He's right. Don't ever ask a question like that again... or, you'll also be looking for another _chaser_ as well!"

" _Two_ chasers," snapped Bell.

With an expression of pain on her face, Johnson had her eyes closed. "Sorry!" she blurted. Then sighed and opened her eyes. "Sorry, girls. That was... that was cold and, yes, cruel. I don't know _why_ I asked that..." And sighed again, her eyes full of silent apology.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When Harry walked back into the Great Hall, after taking a long moment in the entrance hall to get his anger back under control, he headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Spotting Lee, he sat down opposite.

Looking back, Lee saw his expression and asked, "Harry? What's up?"

"Fred and George were picked up by their father last night," he replied. "They're probably going to be gone for a while. Apparently, Ron died sometime yesterday evening."

Lee looked horrified. " _Damn!_ " he softly exclaimed.

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "I've asked the chasers to collect homework and notes for them for the classes they're going to miss. But, if you could do the same, I think it would be helpful."

"Yeah," sighed the other boy. "I can see that." He then gave a firm nod and said, "I'll start on that today."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it." He rose and went to the Hufflepuff table, where the other heirs were now sitting at the end next to the Seventh Years.

"The chasers and Lee?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," he sighed, sitting down. "They, at least, were close to the twins. "I have no idea who Ginny's friends are, though."

"I do," replied Hermione, giving a firm nod. As she rose from the bench she said, "I'll go and talk to them now."

"Good idea, love," said Harry, as Hermione left.

Once she was gone, CeeCee quietly said, "Ginny Weasley. She's the red headed one in Gryffindor Fourth Year, right?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"I don't think I like her," she said, almost depressed. "She's sometimes a little cold towards me. I think it's because she thinks I'm a Malfoy like Draco was."

Harry sadly looked back, thought about what to say to her and said, "Here's the only piece of advice I think I can give you on that: About one in ten people will think you're wonderful, no matter what you do; about one in ten people will not like you, again no matter what you do; and the other eight will always fit somewhere in between. Focus on those eight out of ten, appreciate the one in ten who will always like you and forget about the one in ten who _won't_ like you. Alright?"

CeeCee seemed to think on that for a while and said, "You mean; because I'd be wasting my time trying to get them to like me?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And it _would_ be a waste of time. Put your efforts towards those you have a chance of being friends with and forget about the rest. And accept it's alright for people not to like you. They're allowed. Just as you're allowed to not like others."

CeeCee nodded and said, "I can do that. Thank you."

He just smiled back.

Susan smirked at him and said, "Profound, Potter; profound."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because the Gryffindors in their year did not have a class on for first period, Harry hung back. Once the Hall was nearly empty, he called Dobby to bring him his communication mirror. It was now left on the coffee table in their living room when not in use.

Handing it over, Dobby silently popped away again.

Calling his godfather it was a few minutes before he answered. When he did he was wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"Pup?" asked a groggy Sirius.

"Sorry to wake you, Padfoot," said Harry. "But, first period is the only period I have free all day and I have important news for you."

After a yawn, Sirius blinked a couple times and said, "Alright; I'm listening..."

"Though I don't think anyone knows how yet, that clock of the Weasleys showed that Ron died sometime yesterday evening," he replied. "His hand on the clock went to In Danger, then a few minutes later went to Mortal Peril, then a few minutes after that fell off the face of the clock. Apparently, that means the one who's clock hand it is has died."

Sirius closed his eyes in mental pain for a long moment before he quietly said, "Thank you for telling me. Arthur was a member of the Order, back during the war."

"I thought you should know," said Harry.

"You were right," sighed Sirius. "What _do_ they know about how he died?"

"Nothing, apparently," he replied. "I guess until they find his body they're not going to know the answer to that."

"And they may _never_ find it," said Sirius. "If he's under a Fidelius..."

Harry gave just a verbal nod back. "Uh-hmm."

Sirius nodded in return and said, "Right. I guess I'll be speaking to Bonesy, sometime today, and seeing what else I can find out."

"Bon chance," said Harry. It was one of the short French terms he'd already picked up from Fleur.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After his mirror-call to Sirius, Harry's day was devoted to his classes. A single in Ancient Runes was first up. It was such an interesting class it very quickly had his mind off Ron Weasley and his fate.

After morning tea was Transfiguration, then another free period until lunch.

He used that second free period to return to the Potter apartment and lay down on parchment his thoughts and plans about what to do concerning this latest 'happening'.

BY the end of it and before his two ladies not otherwise working outside of Hogwarts turned up before lunch to switch out the contents of their satchels, he thought he had some idea.

When Hermione walked in she said, "You look in better spirits."

He nodded and replied, "I am. I've decided I'm not going to let what happened to Ron bother me. I had already decided, in the past, that if he had come after you three or me I would not hesitate to take him out. I'd also most recently decided that if I ever spotted him again I'd kill him, just for what he did to me and us when he attacked us on Hallowe'en. Therefore, all I can be upset about is that he managed to get himself dead before I had the chance to off him myself."

Daphne cocked an eyebrow back and said, "That's _one_ way of looking at it, I suppose."

Hermione sighed and said, "And I have to admit I had already thought him dead. His body just did not know that yet."

"Good," he firmly stated. "That's why I'm not going to let it bother me any more than it already has. It's a done issue. Time to move on."

"Very well," said Hermione. "I agree. So, may we ask what else you've been up to this past hour?"

"After coming to that conclusion, I've been browsing through other Potter House business parchmentwork," he replied. "The only interruption was when Benny, Ted's house elf, popped in with a note from Ted letting me know he'd now been in contact with that mind-healer and let them know about Ginny losing her youngest brother. I didn't ask for any more information than that and he didn't provide it, either."

"So, lunch?" asked Daphne.

He nodded and said, "Once you ladies have replaced the contents of your satchels we can go."

They were done in only a few moments, care of Betsy.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their afternoon classes of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, the Heirs returned to their apartments to wash, change and ready for dinner.

They were about fifteen minutes away from dropping downstairs to the great Hall when Sirius mirror called them.

Harry, first to get to the mirror and activate it, looked to the image of his godfather and drawled, " _Wussssuuuppp!_ "

Sirius just smirked and cocked an eyebrow back. "Trying to sound cool?"

Harry just grinned as Daphne, who'd heard, snarked, "Sounding like an uncultured _ape_ , you mean."

That had Sirius's smirk turn into a full-blown grin. Clearly, he'd heard.

A few moments later he dropped the smirk and said, "I tried talking to Bonesy today, but couldn't until about half an hour ago. Apparently, there's all sorts of _crap_ going on."

"Oh?" asked Harry.

Again starting to smirk, his godfather replied, "Apparently, there's a whole bunch of purebloods from dark families that have gone missing. Plus... this afternoon quite a few of them have been confirmed as being dead."

That had the Potters sit up and take notice. Within moments Harry had Daphne and Hermione jumping onto the couch on either side, shoving him over a little into the middle in the process, before leaning on each of his shoulders.

Once Sirius realised Daphne and Hermione were also now there and had finished getting comfortable, he went on. "Some spouses of those who are being reported missing have rushed into Gringotts and have found their husband's lifestones have gone dark."

That had even Daphne give a little gasp of surprise. Harry had never seen a lifestone, but knew of what they were from finding out about CeeCee.

"Have any names?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Sirius. "Bonesy's being very reluctant to release any information yet. However, she's already received enough similar news she's caused to have sent a warning to the WWN for them to air.

"She's asking for people to report in immediately if 'loved ones' have not turned up when and where they expected them to be. From that, she's already received a few more calls from people complained one of theirs, usually a husband or father, hasn't returned from somewhere they said they'd be going."

Hermione asked, "Do you think it might be related to Ron's death?"

Sirius looked surprised before he said, "I don't think that's occurred to us. I'll send Bonesy a note via HEED suggesting there might be a correlation between the two. She already thinks all these missing people and darkened life stones are related to a single event that she doesn't know about yet."

Suddenly, Sirius turned even more... well... serious. "And Harry? Two that have contacted Bonesy to let them know their husbands didn't come home last night, as they expected, were Eliza Dallyhatch and Dorothy Bancroft."

" _Shhhyte!_ " Harry softly exclaimed as both his ladies gave small gasps. Philip Bancroft was the Heir Apparent of Newton Bancroft, Head of the Elder House of Bancroft. And Eliza Dallyhatch was the wife of Eugene Dallyhatch, Head of the Elder House of Dallyhatch. Both Houses were member Houses of the Grand Alliance.

"Both said that their husbands said yesterday afternoon, soon after lunch, they had to attend an urgent meeting with a 'close friend' that... last... night; but not who that friend was. Both left via floo just before 7.00pm. And neither came home."

"Alright," sighed Harry. "This has now more closely impacted the Alliance. Keep on it, if you can; and let me know what you know when you know. In the meantime, make sure the Noble Houses of the Alliance are made aware of this. Make Frank your first call."

"Already planned to, Pup," said Sirius. "I'm flooing to Longbottom Hall as soon as I get off the mirror with you."

Harry immediately asked, "Take the mirror with you, please."

"Again; I already planned to, Pup."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Mirror off!"

When the mirror returned to being a normal mirror, Daphne asked, "Gather the heirs?"

It only took a moment for Harry to nod and say, "Yeah... I think it would be for the best."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville asked, "So, Eugene Dallyhatch and Philip Bancroft are also missing?"

Daphne was quick to round up the heirs from the Quarters and they all, once again, congregated in the Potter apartment.

"Apparently," shrugged Harry. "I never liked Philip, though. He was the one who sneered at Hermione back at the first meeting of the Potter-Longbottom Alliance held at your place, Nev."

"He did?" asked Hermione. "I... didn't notice."

"I didn't either," said Neville. "However, his mother certainly did. After I dropped them off in the dining room I could hear her giving him a serve about it. I never mentioned it because I shouldn't have heard it. And I thought it wasn't my place to say."

Hermione frowned and said, "I thought you escorted the wives through to the breakfast room."

"I did," said Neville. "However, she begged off me doing that because she said she needed a quick word with her husband. So, I left her in the formal dining room and knew she'd easily find the _in_ formal dining room, or I could escort her there when I brought the next House in, which is what I did."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "Other than that one-off sneer, he never did anything like that again. So, I thought the matter dealt with."

"Any idea on the numbers missing, presumed dead?" asked Susan.

"Nope," replied Harry. "However, it sounds like a lot."

He thought for a moment and said, "However, if any of you want to contact your loved ones via floo to assure yourselves they're not counted in the 'missing', you're welcome to use our floo." And gestured towards it.

Hannah said, "Thank you." And immediately headed to it.

Hermione called to her, "Floo powder's in the pot on the mantelpiece."

A few seconds later, Hannah had the kneeling mat on the floor before the fireplace and her head in the green flames.

CeeCee went next. She didn't know, or hadn't thought about, how Sirius was very likely to know if something had happened to 'Mum Narcissa' and would have said so.

Tracey went after her, then Daphne.

None of them reported a missing person among their own loved ones.

Meanwhile, the others were discussing what might have happened, just 'round tabling' it.

Fleur returned via the floo between calls by Tracey and Daphne. She was a little miffed she couldn't connect to jump through for a little while until she learned why.

After she was quickly brought up to speed on what was happening, she had her own information to add.

"There were only a couple of minor eencidences this morning," she reported. "Then, after lunch, there were quite a few witches come into the bank, all demanding to be allowed to see their 'usband's life stones. Quite a few of them left afterwards, in tears; or trying not to show they were upset.

"It was clear to see that something bad 'ad 'appened; and it 'ad to do with a lot of families known for being dark. But no one who might know anything is speaking about it, yet.

"Even the Account Managers are not speaking. When I left, the bank management were all in a big 'ush-'ush meeting. The Account Managers were all in on that."

"Then something big has _definitely_ happened," said Susan. "The goblins are well known for being stoic... unflappable... even in the face of full-on war."

After Daphne had finished her floo-call, Neville put in one to his father. When he came out of that, he said, "Dad's confirmed for me that Eugene Dallyhatch and Philip Bancroft are dead. But he's also added that Cyril MacMillan is too. At least, old Augustus has told Dad that his son's life stone has gone dark."

"Oh, _poor_ Ernie," said Hannah.

"That's a point," said Harry.

"Dad says not to worry about finding some way to let Ernie know," said Neville, already figuring out what Harry was going to point out. "Apparently, old Augusta's already come to the school to pick him up."

"Two Heads of House and an Heir Apparent," sighed Harry. "It seems, even our Alliance has not escaped whatever it is that's happened."

"I need to drop down to the Badgers' Cete," said Justin. "I need to find out what they do and don't know about Ernie."

"We'll come with," said Susan. Apparently she and Hannah had one of those little female eye-to-eye conversations and decided they'd be going, as well.

All three left less than a minute later.

After they left, Daphne quietly said, "I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight."

On the contrary, they did. However, Harry's, Hermione's and Neville's sleep were disturbed for the hour on the Astronomy Tower, as was CeeCee's.

They heard no further news that night.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning, though it was another late start for those who spent time in the Astronomy Tower, the entire Quarters' residents yet again went down to the Great Hall together.

When Fleur left to go to Gringotts she promised that, if she heard anything of significant import, she'd send a note by HEED to let them know.

Walking in, the Heirs were early enough to find a spot up near the head end of the Hufflepuff table to sit together. They even interacted a bit with that year's crop of 'Puff Firsties.

However, the atmosphere of the Hall felt a bit... odd; certainly much quieter than normal.

Daphne was the first to spot what was wrong.

She leaned in to get the attention of the others and said, "Two things. First, we're missing quite a few students, especially from Slytherin. And, second, look at the expressions on the faces of the staff."

Looking for themselves, the others could see what Daphne was getting at. The Slytherin table, compared to the other three, was reduced in number. Though it was not anywhere even approaching something like a third of their number, it was still not normal. Plus, the teaching staff were all sporting long faces. None of them were so much as even gently smiling, let alone laughing at something another said in jest as they would be usually.

"Not good," said Justin.

When the mail-bomb came the delivery of the _Daily Prophet_ caused a bit of a ruckus. The lead and main story was on the news that many 'fine and upstanding citizens' had disappeared, with many already being reported to be dead. That was based on their extinguished life stones.

Of course that had many students, who were children or grandchildren of those 'fine and upstanding citizens', all a-flustered. Quite a few immediately hurried to their Heads of Houses with demands to be allowed to contact their loved ones to ensure for themselves they were alright.

That had Marchbanks rise and call for silence.

"Students," she firmly called. "You will notice that quite a few of your dorm mates and others have not joined us for breakfast, this morning.

"That is because I was contacted two nights ago, right through to late last night, with news loved ones of some of our students have been reported as being recently deceased. This is based on whatever magics each family has employed to monitor the health of the loved ones in their families. In every case I have asked that students Head of House to collect them and bring them to my office, where the news was passed onto them. Again in every case that student was allowed to immediately go home via the floo in my office. House elves collected their personal effects and they were immediately sent along.

"I assure you all, as soon as we became aware there was an issue for one or more of our students, the student or students concerned were immediately informed.

"If you have not been asked to report to my office then, as far as we and the DMLE are concerned, there is no information something untoward has occurred to any of your family members."

That had quite a few students immediately relieved.

What Harry recognised straight away, though, was that there might not have been a family member left of that family who could have discovered something had happened to another family member, or that there might not have been a life stone or similar monitoring device related to that missing person. However, he also realised pointing that out would cause undue worry and or panic, so withheld.

She continued, "We assure you that the DMLE is fully aware something has occurred that has impacted, as the _Daily Prophet_ puts it, many 'fine and upstanding citizens'. We do not yet know what that something is. We also hope and believe that the DMLE will discover just what has happened some time today. And, when they do, will also have answers for us as to just who has been impacted by this."

She gave that a moment before she said, "I remind you all that mail is only delivered to our students in the mornings at the conclusion of breakfast. Therefore, if someone tells you they have further information, or that they know someone who has further information, I ask you to remind _them_ that mail is only delivered once per day and at breakfast."

Harry had to mentally congratulate her for her words, then. Marchbanks had not lied. However, he knew very well she knew house elves could deliver mail at any time; that there were magical devices, such as the mirrors of which Harry had one and Sirius had the other, that were communication devices; each member of staff had access to a floo, which could be used to receive or make floo-calls; and some students had portable wizarding wirelesses, which were perfect for receiving up-to-date news. And that was only what he immediately remembered off the top of his head. Later, he also remembered messenger Patronuses.

However, while it might do a lot to reduce the fodder for the gossips, these kids were going to be harassing the staff for the chance to floo-call their loved ones, just to check for themselves they were alright. And, of course, it wasn't going to take long for at least one of them to remember the wizarding wireless carried 'news bulletins'; not just played the 'latest' hit by Celestina Warbeck or The Weird Sisters.

He was surprised, though, that the news of it had been kept, for the most part, unknown to the rest of the students until then.

'An embargo, perhaps?' he thought.

What no one knew, though, was the answer was going to be discovered very soon.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a very long night and after only a few hours of sleep on a conjured cot in her office, Bones was again sitting at her desk. She was currently nursing a very strong cup of coffee, trying to wake herself up without resorting to Pepper-Up potions or the like.

She was about to demand another update when Scrimgeour gave a quick knock on her office door and walked in leading one of the junior aurors who manned the floo-call room.

"Ma'am," he said, looking grave. "Young auror Wilks, here, just received a call that I think you should hear about."

When both turned to look at him, the auror gave a quick swallow of nervousness and said, "Ma'am, as the Seniors have demanded when one of these calls has come in, I tried to get the person on the other end of the call to give me more information about where they thought their missing loved one might have gone last... sorry... _two_ nights ago.

"I... umm... the witch who flooed me was quite reticent to tell me, but she eventually told me that her father... that's Hugh Huntingdon, Ma'am... told her he was going to an important meeting at Nott Manor; and that he was not to be disturbed unless... as he apparently told her... 'somebody important had died'."

When the young auror didn't say anything further, she demanded, "Anything else? Anything... that she may have told you that has you think she might not have been honest with you?"

"No, Ma'am," the auror immediately returned. "I think... actually, I'm pretty sure... she was telling me the truth."

Bones gave a firm nod and said, "Thank you, Auror. You may return to your duties."

"Thank you, Ma'am," nodded the auror before he braced up for a moment, turned tail and quickly hurried from the office.

As he did, she turned her eyes to Scrimgeour and said, "Rufus..."

Before she said anything further he said, "I'll form a team and go there right now."

She nodded and said, "Good. Make sure you take at least half a dozen with you and you let me know as soon as you can what you find. I suggest calling one of our house elves to carry the message for you, Patronus me or send back an auror."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, before also walking out.

As he closed the door behind himself, she slumped back into her chair, closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose.

' _Please_ , let us know what happened from what Rufus discovers,' she thought.

She didn't even know who she was asking, but it didn't matter anyway.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At Hogwarts the day, of course, started out being one where the staff were doing their damnedest to distract their students with school work and where the students kept suffering from point deductions for 'not paying attention in class' due to being distracted by matters not relating to the distractions the staff were trying to employ.

Even in double Charms with the students of his Fifth Year Gryffindor/Ravenclaws, Flitwick was being firm. His usually pleasant and affable demeanour was quite suppressed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Scrimgeour appeared outside the gates of Nott Manor leading a team of six aurors, two ward breakers and two curse breakers, just in case.

Immediately, the four 'breakers' turned to the gates of the manor and began casting. The first thing they did was cause the wards to 'ping', alerting whoever was inside that there was someone at the gate seeking entrance. It was the polite way to magically 'knock'.

When there was no response from either a wizard, witch or house elf within thirty seconds, Scrimgeour firmly said, "Right. Get us in."

The breakers set to work.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With a few more reports of missing witches or wizards coming in - mainly wizards - during the morning, no one had any clue as yet as to what had happened. However, with the exception of a few cases, almost all of those reported missing or dead where 'once-Imperiused' supposedly ex-Death Eaters.

'Did they all participate in another failed resurrection ritual?' she thought. However, that was something for her, only. That possibility would not be discussed.

She'd only ten minutes earlier received a report from Scrimgeour that they were finishing the last few minutes of bringing down the wards on the Nott manor before they'd be going in. Now she had to yet again experience that bane of all combat troops; 'Hurry up and wait.'

She'd only just had that thought when Scrimgeour's messenger Patronus bound into the room. ' _We've found 'em, Ma'am. About fifty of 'em. All dead. We need forensics._ '

Bones didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed.

A moment later, after accepting the message in her own mind and going over what she needed to do, she rose from her desk and strode from the office.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Standing in the middle of the Nott manor reception hall, Bones was looking down at a line of _forty six_ magical body bags. All the 'occupants' of those bags had been identified. Slightly less than a handful of them, all witches, had been found upstairs in the ladies' parlour. They'd been bagged and brought down here to add to the line.

Over two dozen of her aurors were either standing around and awaiting orders, or were combing through the manor, looking for more bodies or evidence. They'd also already found three house elves; one in the kitchen, one in the parlour and one in here, the reception hall.

Then a messenger Patronus entered and spoke to Scrimgeour. ' _Found another body. In the basement. Young wizard. Looks like the missing Ronald Weasley. There's another elf body down here, too._ '

Just as that one completed its message, another from the same auror entered. ' _And I think I've found what's caused this. Failed potions. Same location._ '

Scrimgeour immediately spun to one of the Seniors and ordered, "Send one of our Potion Masters and a Healer to the basement."

The Senior nodded and hurried off to send the two down.

When he turned back, Bones said, "Let's go join them. I need to know for myself and with my own eyes what happened here."

Scrimgeour nodded and turned to one of the Masters, "Proudfoot. You're in charge up here. Ready the bodies for portkey to Saint Mungo's, but don't send them yet. I don't think even _they'll_ have room for this many bodies to turn up in their Mortuary all at once."

As the two headed for the door leading down to the basement, Bones mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that, too.

'Lack of sleep,' she thought. 'It'll get you killed.'

It was one of the golden rules they were taught in the Auror Academy.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

An hour and a half later, after first reporting what she knew to both the Minister and the Chief Warlock, Bones stepped in front of the lectern outside the DMLE she used to give 'doorstop' interviews to the press. The press area was packed.

Quickly getting silence, with those barking questions at her quickly force to shut up, she said, "Good afternoon. At approximately 8.30am this morning, a young auror tasked with monitoring the emergency floo-call room in the department, was given what he thought was a lead on what had happened to one of the witches and wizards who had gone missing two nights ago..."

After covering the background that led to her sending her Head Auror and a large team of aurors to Nott Manor, she then went over what their forensics had quickly determined once they'd entered the basement of the manor.

Once done, she firmly said, "Now, if you don't try and _bark_ your questions at me, I'll now try to answer them."

One, clearly the fastest and who didn't seem to need to take a breath first, snapped, "Who died?"

"That information, as always and as per the law, will be withheld until the families of all the deceased are notified," she replied. "I hope that will be accomplished by late this evening."

"Can you at least give us _some_ of the names?" another demanded, loudest of those asking.

"No," she replied.

"Who murdered them?" another asked.

Glaring at the one who asked, she snapped, "No one! As I've already said, our forensicists have already determined it was a potions _accident_. As I said, it was brought about by the failure of a potions stasis charm covering three volatile and illegal potions. Next?"

"How will the loss of these fine and upstanding citizens impact the Wizengamot?"

"Yet to be seen," she said. "Plus, it has nothing to do with the investigation of an accident that led to multiple deaths and is, therefore, not relevant to our investigation."

"Surely _someone_ was responsible," pressed one. "Who was that?"

"Unknown at this time," she replied.

She, however, already knew it was Weasley who mainly caused it, but the internal central heating system made it that much worse. However, she would not have the House of Weasley pilloried for this if she could at all help it.

"But, we're talking _forty seven_ deaths, here!" said another. "Surely a potions accident couldn't cause _that_ many deaths."

"Hard to believe, I know," she sighed. "However, that is what our forensics have discovered."

It was fifty one deaths if you included the four house elves.

"Why were they all there in that one place?" another asked.

"From the set up of the room, they were in the middle of a meeting," she replied. "The purpose of which, we currently have no idea."

The doorstop ended a minute later with frustrated journalists not getting the 'juicy' information they wanted. They would, later that night.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About half an hour after classes wound up for the day, the four Heads of Houses all walked out of Marchbanks's office and headed for those they needed to see. As she didn't have any, Professor Babbling 'helped' Professor Vector with whom _she_ needed to see. Only one of hers had already been sent home; Cormac McLaggen, whose mother told Marchbanks his father, Olaf McLaggen's, life stone had been discovered to have gone out the previous day.

Quite a few more students were sent home over the next hour, well before dinner.

Each had been escorted to Marchbanks's office and escorted home. Her office was simply not large enough to allow all their close family members to come to the school to collect them. So, the Heads of Houses took them home.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Of course, the remaining students now already knew a great deal more than _some_ of what had happened. Someone in Ravenclaw had remembered they had a wizarding wireless and had taken it to their common room for all those who weren't otherwise in class to listen to it. The wireless reported Bones's doorstop 'live' on air.

It was clear that, whatever truly befell those who had died, the aurors had found them all in the one place.

At dinner, Marchbanks again stood and gave pretty much the same information as Bones had covered in her doorstop. However, some of that information many students thought they already knew from the doorstop had been 'corrupted' during the many retellings of it by those who had heard from someone who had heard from someone who had listened to the wireless at that time. Chinese Whispers at its finest. She set them straight on all that.

"What it means is that, from this incident, all those students who had lost a direct family member have now already been all informed," she explained. "So, you can settle down worrying that one of your family members was among those who died."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in her office and now co-ordinating the informing of the deceased's immediate family what had befallen their loved ones, Bones sat at her desk going over the list of forty seven names:

Finn Aldermaston, Dylan Ancrum, Cecile Ancrum (wife, found upstairs in the ladies' sitting room), Philip Bancroft, Jasper Belby, Conrad Bexley, Emmett Bletchley, Byron Carmichael, Saxon Cowley, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Vindicus Crabbe, Elizabeth Crabbe (wife, found upstairs in the ladies' sitting room), Eugene Dallyhatch, Stewart Evercreech, Francis Gibbon, Gregory Goyle Sr., Felix Harper, Marjhorie Harper (wife), Miles Haworth, Hugh Huntingdon, Belvedere Jugson, Grant Ledbury, Violette Lebury (wife), Reuben Lofthouse, Timothy McGruder, Thomas McGruder (son), Olaf McLaggen, Cyril MacMillan, George Montague, Warren Morcott, Tobias Mulciber, Cecily Mulciber (wife, found upstairs in the ladies' sitting room), Caracticus Nott, Clarissa Nott (wife, found upstairs in the ladies' sitting room), Cassius Parkinson, Jonas Queensbury, Evan Rosier Jr, Thorfinn Rowle, Jasper Selwyn, Tobin Travers, Isaac Urquhart, Belladonna Urquhart (wife), Gabriel Vaisey, Bennett Warrington, Ronald Weasley (found in the basement) and Spencer Wilkes.

Looking through it she was unsurprised to see just how many of them were known to have been 'Imperiused' Death Eaters. With the exception of those either dead before this or in Azkaban, these included the last of what she knew or seriously suspected to be the Inner Circle. Another dozen were Ministry employees. Two were her two, until then, recently missing aurors.

On top of all that, almost _twenty_ of them were either sitting Members of the Wizengamot or their Heirs Apparent. _That_ was going to cause a major shift of the paradigm in those seats. It was also why she immediately informed the Chief Warlock after informing the Minister.

The only clue she had as to why they were all meeting on that Tuesday evening came from the parchment sheets of a document that were found to have been scattered about the body of Caracticus Nott, apart from the rest and placed as if he was standing and giving a speech. It was a copy of Sirius's Bill that had been tabled for the first reading in the Wizengamot that very day.

The Chief Warlock, with the full backing of the Minister, had already called an emergency sitting of the Wizengamot for the next Tuesday morning.

But worse, she believed, for her House was that _three_ of them were members of the Grand Alliance; one as Head and two as Heirs Apparent. She'd already sent notes off to Sirius and Frank with that news.

She knew Sirius would inform Harry via that communications mirror of his, so did not bother to send him one. Besides, she was still a little miffed with the young man with how much work he'd recently caused her.

Sitting back up straight from where she hadn't even realised she'd sat back, she gave herself a scolding and thought, 'Time to get back into it if I want to get home before midnight.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	77. Noble Elevations

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Seven - Noble Elevations**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On Friday morning, Harry was surprised when Hedwig flew in through the owl window in their apartment just as he was serving Fleur her breakfast. She bore a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

That was something she only did when what she was carrying she thought important enough Harry had to have it right away. And those previous two times were not a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Releasing her of her load with gentle pets and words of endearment, he was quick to open the paper and scan the headlines.

The leading story was certainly attention-grabbing.

~ # ~

 _DARK TUESDAY_

 _We are all now aware that many of our fine and upstanding citizens left to attend a meeting or other business on Tuesday night and never returned to their homes. We now have the details of what happened and provide you that exclusive news, writes Samuel Wordsworth._

 _The news is not pleasant, dear readers. Forty seven witches and wizards left for a meeting on Tuesday night and shall never return to the arms of their loved ones. Many of them Heirs to important families. One of them, the Heir Apparent of One of the Seven; Thorfinn Rowle._

 _[...]_

~ # ~

The article went into the details of what the DMLE now knew, including the names of the bodies found at Nott Manor the previous morning. There were, as reported, forty seven of them. Of course, one was Ronald Weasley; and three others were of wizards who knew the inner secrets of the Alliance.

Looking to Fleur he said, "This is why we have an emergency meeting of the Alliance tomorrow. Eugene Dallyhatch, Philip Bancroft and Cyril MacMillan have been yet again confirmed as among the dead."

"Alliance secrets," said Fleur, as they were joined by Hermione.

"What's up?" she immediately asked.

Harry handed her the paper, knowing she'd read and absorb the information a great deal faster than he could tell her.

"Yeah," he replied to Fleur, as he did so. "We're going to need to figure out what secrets the Alliance knew that have now become knowledge outside the Alliance.

"Assume it all 'as," said Fleur. "It is not as if you keep anything from the junior members, non?"

Hermione had only just finished when Daphne walked out of her room. She handed her the paper before she could even say anything.

"Did you notice how Amelia said it was an accident and yet the reporter said 'It is believed by some that Dark forces were at work'?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied. "And I just bet those 'some' would be the other reporters in his office."

After a quick Tempus and as she finished putting her earrings in, Fleur said, "While this is all interesting, I 'ave to 'ead into work."

After a quick kiss and cuddle from Harry, a hug from the other two ladies and the usual entreaties to stay safe Fleur left via the floo.

"Hopefully, now that this mystery has been solved," said Hermione, "Things will settle back down here."

The others all knew that not even the assassination of the Minister and the entire senior management of the Ministry could or would sway Hermione from her focus on her OWL year.

After reading the article and a few others, Daphne set the paper aside on the coffee table and said, "Well, shall we gather the others and move to the Great Hall?"

Neither of the other two objected to that.

As they were about to walk out, Harry quickly scooped the _Prophet_ back up and carried it under his arm. He'd hand it off to Neville as soon as they sat at table.

Besides, as a Friday he had no classes until fourth period Ancient Runes.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the Heirs had walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table, this time, Harry handed the paper over to Neville. His girls, sitting either side as usual, leaned into his shoulders to read the main article with him.

Just as with the other Heirs, Justin was well-informed on what had happened and what it meant for the Alliance. "Anything in there on what this means for the Wizengamot?" he asked.

Having already read it, Harry replied, "Nothing other than the reporter writing he was wondering the same thing; and that no one had a decent answer for him."

With a snort, Justin said, "By 'decent' he meant 'politically explosive', right?"

Harry grinned and replied, "I think you may be right.

"But," he continued, "I think it means most, if not all, of the dark alliance are, for now, kaput. We'll be able to get some important and much needed legislation passed before they can rally and block it."

"Harry," scolded Hermione. "That's callous."

" _And_ politically expedient," he added.

"He's right," said Daphne, coming to his defence. "It would be foolishness in the extreme to not make use of this opportunity while it's there for the taking."

"Exactly my thoughts," he nodded.

"I think we need to hear from Amelia what it is she needs to see passed, legislative-wise, and see if we can get it done," he explained. "And I also think this is the opportunity we've been looking for to see the Ancient House of Davis finally get that Noble appellation affixed to the front of the title of the House; the _Noble_ and Ancient House of Davis. Plus, we should add the House of Abbott to that, too."

Tracey and Hannah both beamed back in happiness.

"I've not properly checked," he explained. "But, I think there might be a couple of Noble Houses that went extinct on Tuesday night. I've not seen any reporter identify that issue yet, either."

Neville quickly went through the triple list of names with Susan and Hannah helping. He was muttering names out loud.

"...Bexley? No... Carmichael? No... _Gibbon_! The Noble and Ancient House of Gibbon is one... Huntingdon! That's another... Mulciber! Definitely; the Noble and Elder House of Mulciber is yet another... _Sweet_ Merlin! The Rowle Heir Apparent was one!"

Well, there's at least three," said Daphne, smoothly cutting in. "We'll take some time, this afternoon after class, to write the others down.

"Harry's right. It's definitely something we can use to see both Davis and Abbott elevated to Noble status. We should do that before anyone else figures it out and tries the same thing with other Houses."

"I still think it's a little callous," muttered Hermione.

"No different to what happened after the previous war, Hermione," said Tracey. "Where do you think many of these Noble and Elder Houses came from? Most of them are names of Houses put forward by so-called 'reformed' Death Eaters to be elevated. Merlin; _all_ of them _are_ known Death Eater Houses.

"Harry's just recommending the Alliance get in first and put forward Houses before the dark can rally and get their _own_ names put forward, just as they did the last time there was a swag of Houses that went extinct."

"We'll need to start writing down arguments for those two to be elevated," said Daphne.

"Why?" asked Hannah. "You think the Alliance will be against it?" It was clear she was a little hurt the Alliance might _not_ be for it.

"Peace, Hannah; and no," replied Daphne. "For the _Wizengamot_."

"She's right," said Neville.

"And we'll need to see if we can come up with what might be the arguments against it," said Harry. "The Devil's Advocate stance."

"The what?" asked Hannah, confused.

"The Devil's Advocate stance," he repeated. "It's the arguments that are believed _might_ be used against the arguments we put forward. If we can reasonably assume what they will be in advance, we can then put forth further opposing arguments to counter them."

"Oh," she said. "I get it."

Soon after the mail-bomb, Marchbanks again stood and asked that if any student felt impacted by what had befallen the forty seven who had lost their lives on Tuesday night, they should speak with their Heads of Houses in the first instance. They would be given fair hearing.

"If necessary," she went on, "We shall contact your families and see what can be done to aid you. At the very least, you may wish to attend a funeral or two. With the permission of and accompanied by your guardians, this will be allowed."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the others headed off to class - electives for the Fifth years and Charms for CeeCee, which Harry escorted her to - he returned to the apartment with the mail he'd received in the mail-bomb and some of the other material he'd received from Ted a few days ago.

One he was looking forward to was information already coming in from 'eager' real estate agents overseas.

Ted had suggested that Harry contract an international estate agent to act as his buyer. An idea Harry was happy to adopt. He'd just received the first allotment of that.

One of the places the agent had selected for his 'reading pleasure' was for a house in the suburb of Lesmurdie in Perth. It sat on the edge of the escarpment ridge that 'bordered' the river plain of Perth. It had an uninterrupted view across the reasonably flat expanse to the City of Perth and, with the proper equipment, you could also probably see the suburb of Thornlie, where CeeCee's adopted family lived. As the crow flies it was only a few miles between the two points. However, it was about a twenty to thirty minute drive due to the almost labyrinthine route you would need to take.

The house was almost a small mansion for its size and was on the market for just over a quarter million Australian Dollars. At the current exchange rates that put it well under eighty thousand galleons. Property was clearly a great deal cheaper in Australia than it was in England.

With all the accompanying photographs, together with the recommendation of the agent, Harry felt he didn't even need to see it. He noted down an order for Ted to buy it on his behalf and set up up a permanent portkey for it for him.

' _Once it's acquired_ ,' he wrote, ' _Ward the crap out of it while remembering it'll be a muggle (no-mag) home and let Sirius know. He or you have my permission to organise for the Wilkinses to have emergency_ _portkeys_ _to it. Furnish it in 'Australian modern' and put two_ _fully-fuelled_ _and licenced mid-range Australian family sedans in the garage, just in case._ '

His next was a property recommended in The Hamptons in New York State in MaCUSA. He didn't like it, thinking it too ' _wooden_ ' and ' _Nineteenth Century_ '. But felt the agent was on the right track.

He jotted down some recommendations, such as ' _Think modern and large rooms_ ', and set it aside. There were no other real estate recommendations, yet. However, he was assured others would come in.

The final place was the one in France. That one could be and probably would be entirely a magical home. For that one a magical real estate agent had lucked out. As part of a deceased estate of the last remaining member of a Venerated House, a small manor house - or large chateau, really - had only just come onto the market. Harry thought the price was a little _too_ steep, so he wrote down instructions to negotiate hard to acquire it.

If the negotiations collapsed, so be it. He'd just hold out for another, similar, home to come onto the market at a later time. There was no rush. After all, there was still over two and half years before he'd be done with his NEWTs. Until he'd completed them about the longest time he'd be able to live in the property until then was about a month a year - more like two weeks. It would actually be cheaper to rent and far easier to stay in Delacour Manoir; as he knew Apolline would practically demand, anyway.

Next was setting a couple of sheets of parchment up with the headings; 'Arguments For Elevation of Davis', 'Arguments Against Elevation of Davis' and two more the same for Abbott.

Once organised he began to write down on a scrap of parchment his thoughts about all four.

After that day's classes and work for Fleur, the other three added their own ideas.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Fleur had to be up early and into Gringotts, that morning, even though it was a Saturday.

"Some people who 'ave inherited vaults 'ave been in to 'ave the contents of those vaults cleaned, 'Arry," she explained. "Some items in them 'ave been determined to 'ave curses on them. Bill's second in command wants to make a start on inventorying all that, today. I will be back before you leave for the meeting, I promise."

"It's alright, Fleur," he said, trying to get her to understand he wasn't upset, though it seemed she thought he was. "I completely understand. Just... stay safe."

"I will," she said, leaning forward to give him a kiss to the cheek. "I am not yet skilled enough to even 'andle the dangerous items yet, mon cher. Do not worry."

After she left, the others worked on their assignments put off from during the school week due to the ructions that had occurred.

By lunch, they'd got many of those out of the way and were packing up when the Finch-Fletchleys knocked on their door.

After being let in by Hermione, Justin asked, "Ready for lunch?"

"Just packing up," replied Harry.

"Tracey's gone to alert Neville and his ladies," said the other boy as he stood not far inside the doorway, waiting.

That's when Harry noticed only CeeCee was with him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After lunch and dressed in upmarket casual, as they'd been for the whole day to that point, the Heirs headed to the Headmistress's office to floo from there. They could have flooed direct from the Potter apartment, but again Harry had promised not to use the floo that way and he was determined not to break trust.

Of course, they flooed directly to where it was being held that day; the refurbished Black Townhouse.

Stepping out into the welcoming room at 'The Kennel', Andi was quick with the escorting duties through to the formal dining room. As Heir(ess) Primary, it was now her role.

Walking in, Harry noticed what he thought was temporary additions had been made to the wizard space with the room now larger than when he was last there. His expression must have reflected his surprise because Andi immediately said, "Sirius has had all the wizard spacing redone. He recognised a few rooms would need to be made even bigger, just for this sort of thing."

Harry nodded and said "Thank you."

As Andi returned to the welcoming room he went over to talk to Frank.

"Bad news. A bad situation, all round," Frank immediately said.

"Yeah," he returned. "Any ideas, yet, on just how many Alliance secrets any of those three blabbed about?" He knew he did not need to mention which three he was talking about.

"We have to assume _all_ of them," said Frank.

As Harry looked about he was looking for specific individuals. Not seeing them, he asked, "Where's Newton; and did Eliza come?" He saw Augustus talking with Amelia. Ernie was also with them.

"Newton and Hypatia begged off," replied Frank. "They're both in shock about what their boy did and, of course, dying. However, both were well-prepared to give magical vows they had no idea Philip was involved with the dark.

"And Eliza came because Priscilla turned up at her place and insisted. She's in with the ladies in Sirius's office. She didn't want her sitting in that house on her lonesome."

"Eugene Dallyhatch was a surprise," he muttered. "I would have thought, of our members, both Puvingsons were more likely."

"Indeed, for Eugene," said Frank. "But, Phineas lost his wife to those bastards in the war twenty years ago. I cannot ever see him wanting anything to do with them."

"Ah!" said Harry. "I forgot about that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they were one of the last to arrive, the meeting started in short order. Sirius, as host, of course chaired the meeting.

Harry was worried his godfather was going to make light of the situation. He didn't, though. Andi sat behind and took minutes.

He asked, "As this is an emergency meeting of the Alliance and not a regularly scheduled one, do I have your approval to allow the minutes of the previous meeting to be rescheduled for the next general scheduled meeting?"

When there were no dissenters he immediately turned to Amelia and asked her to report, as the one requesting the emergency meeting, as to why she felt it was needed.

Of course, there was no one there who didn't already know, but procedures were procedures.

Bones gave a quick overview of what had happened over the previous near-week, apologised there was further information but was unable to relay what it was as it was information relating to a still ongoing investigation and the short term fall out from that.

"Questions for House Bones?" asked Sirius.

There were a couple of small ones, but nothing too onerous.

Then he asked, "So, what do you need the Alliance to help see happen, Amelia?"

Her response surprised Harry, but he knew it shouldn't have.

"With this many Houses of Noble lines, all considered dark, bereft of their Heads, this gives the Alliance a golden opportunity to capitalise on that before the dark alliances can regain their feet," she explained. "We would be fools not to make hay while the sun shines."

While her words were different, she'd expressed the same views Harry had expressed only the previous day with the Heirs.

Sirius wasn't surprised and just nodded. "Very well. Obviously you've thought of some things we can do. Let's hear them."

That led Amelia to going into a overview, almost in verbal 'dot point', each of the things she thought she could now get past a decimated Wizengamot.

Firstly, she wanted a Wizengamot-ordered increase to the DMLE budget; and for that budget to be tied as a minimal percentage to the entire Ministry budget. No one was against that but she'd need to draft the required legislation to get it done.

Secondly, just as Harry did, she believed they'd now have the numbers, not only to get the House of Davis elevated to Noble status, but also House Abbott. And argued that there were four existing Noble Houses that all went extinct on Tuesday evening - Harry and the others thought there were five, but they'd obviously missed an Heir in there somewhere.

Frank asked, "If there are four, do we have recommendations for the other two?"

Harry immediately replied, "Do we know any Ancient Houses, even though they're not members of the Alliance, that would be considered of the Light? Or, at least Light Grey? The only one I know of off the top of my head is Lovegood."

Puvingson gave a snort and almost-snarked, "There's _far_ more than that."

"And I confess I don't know them," said Harry, not fazed. "And, not knowing, I'll withhold opinion."

"Moving on," said Sirius. "Please think about it as the meeting progresses and see if you can suggest Houses by the end of the meeting."

Thirdly, Amelia believed Sirius's Bill should be pushed through with all haste. No one disagreed, but Puvingson did give another quiet harrumph of annoyance.

Fourthly, she wanted existing laws to be gone through with the intent to strip out those Statutes, or sections of Statutes, that protected the 'wrong sort of people'. Harry immediately thought of the one that protected purebloods from the use of Veritaserum in trials, but didn't say anything.

Fifthly, a law that would require all Ministry personnel to give oaths to always support the lawful government of the time, to never work contrary to the law, or be required to resign from the Ministry and not able to return unless willing to make such an oath.

There were others, but she was happy to table only those five for now.

That led to a discussion on, as she put it, how to make use of the opportunity presented to them and a few leapt at it with both hands and their thoughts.

While the meeting was an 'emergency' session, it went on for quite some time. No one wanted to stop until they'd hashed out everything they could do to make use of it.

Finally, Molly Fanwater piped up and asked, "What do we do about the Houses of the three traitors to the Alliance?"

Frank immediately said, "I say, nothing. As I told Harry earlier, Both Newton and Hypatia were prepared to offer vows they had no idea their son, Philip, was even likely to do something like this; Eliza has lost her husband, the last of the House of Dallyhatch - now, for all purposes, extinct - and, furthermore, also apparently had no idea her husband would do something like this; and I know Augustus is both devastated at the loss of his son and Heir Apparent and horrified he'd turn on his _family_ , let alone the Alliance." And gave a nod in Augustus's direction, acknowledging the man.

"This is something that _individuals_ have done, with the exception of Eugene even against their _Houses_ ," he continued. "Augustus is even talking about _Disowning_ Cyril, even in death, just from the shame of it."

"We do nothing?" asked Hugh Shakedale. "After what those three did?"

"They're dead," said Harry, a little firmly. "It would be flogging a dead horse, expecting it to feel pain, when it's its harness mates who will suffer for it. The sins of the father should not unjustifiably be borne by the son and vice versa. As such, I feel it would be unjust to sanction the Houses of which they were members. Therefore, I agree with Frank. We leave it be, except to offer our commiserations to their families."

"Well said," said Griselda. "They're both right. They're dead. Leave the dead be."

"However," said Harry. "I would have no hesitation to act if the... perpetrator... still lived."

That was the end of it. All three Houses would remain member Houses of the Alliance as a mark of respect for the still living members of those Houses.

During that whole exchange, old Augustus sat almost perfectly still in his seat as if frozen; the somewhat masked expression on his face, the only sign of the pain he felt. He never said a word, either way. He barely said a word throughout the whole meeting.

Harry caught the swift look of gratitude directed his way from Ernie MacMillan, though. On the death of his father Ernie was now Heir Apparent and, therefore, sat behind his grandfather.

After the meeting he learned that Ernie was now living with his grandparents at their manor, as his mother had passed away while he was still a small child and only he and his father lived in a small 'holiday' chateau near Blackpool until then.

The meeting went past dinner, even at Hogwarts. So, on return to the castle, Harry quickly invited the other Heirs to dinner in the Potter apartment. He'd called for Dobby before they even left the Black Townhouse to let him know he'd be doing that; and to expect their return about half an hour hence.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Dinner around the again slightly stretched dining table in the Potter apartment was spent with those who were in the meeting telling those who were not what was discussed and decided upon. Because she didn't have opportunity for dinner either, Astoria was asked to join them. She was relieved to reply in the affirmative.

Those who were in were Harry, Neville, Justin, Fleur (at the table and representing her father), Susan, Astoria and CeeCee. Those not were Hermione, Daphne, Hannah and Tracey. Ernie had yet to return to school, so was not in on the dinner.

As an aside and feeling empathy for the boy, Susan had promised him she'd collect copies of class notes and assignments for him and forward them to him via owl. She didn't know why she didn't mention HEED, but wasn't bothered she didn't.

As it was a Sunday and there were no classes the next day, the Heirs sat around discussing what a momentous week they'd just gone through.

"Tuesday's Wizengamot meeting is also going to be a big one," said Daphne. "Many will still be confused and in shock or dealing with lost Heirs and other loved ones, while others are going to be like sharks at a feeding frenzy.

"That's what my father told me happened immediately after Riddle was... vanquished. At least, this time, the light are going to be better prepared than the dark."

When it ended up after curfew and both Astoria and CeeCee were beginning to 'flag' from tiredness, Daphne had Betsy elf-apparate Astoria direct to her dorm room in Slytherin and Tracey took CeeCee back to the Finch-Fletchley apartment.

When Tracey returned she said, "CeeCee was asleep before I even closed her bedroom door."

Daphne immediately called Betsy and asked, "Did you make sure Astoria was in bed before you left?"

"Oh, yes, Mistress," she replied. "Betsy had to change her into her sleepwear, though."

Daphne smiled and said, "Thank you, Betsy. You've done well."

When the little ladies' maid elf popped away she turned to Harry, who'd been watching, and explained, "Stori tends to go to sleep in her day clothes if she's tired. She won't even take the time to change before going to sleep."

He just nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Thankfully, the Sunday was a lot less stressful. And almost all the Heirs spent the entire day working on assignments. It wasn't until then Harry learned Neville's two had learned sometime in the past that Harry had Dobby populate the bookshelves in the Potter apartment with books relating to what they were studying and demanded the same of Neville for the office in their apartment. Tracey finally did the same with books from Davis Estate in the Finch-Fletchley apartment.

Therefore, none of the Heirs had to go to the school library to get books to complete their assignments. They had what they needed on hand; and, if they didn't, one of the other two apartments was likely to have it.

Well before the day was over, all the Heirs had caught up with their assignments ready to start a new school week the next day. They'd even spent part of the afternoon in the Room of Requirements in its 'gym' configuration and engaged in a light workout.

OWL year was a very busy year. However, that was no excuse to allow their hard earned fitness to lapse, the previous half-week aside. The Heirs had continued with their training upon their return to the castle. They were, however, down to training almost entirely only one day a week and on weekends.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Monday afternoon, as the adults of the Alliance couldn't communicate with any of the Heirs during 'class time', Harry had barely begun walking back to the apartment with Hermione, Neville and his two when his mirror vibrated.

Justin had bypassed to the Charms corridor to meet up with Tracey and Daphne to escort them back to the apartment. He and Harry would switch-about on who would go and get them.

Answering it as he walked, Harry saw as Sirius popped in on the 'screen' before he could say a word and said, "You're walking; therefore, you're not back at the apartment yet. Mirror me when you're back there. Mirror off!"

Blinking in surprise as the mirror surface returned to an ordinary mirror, Harry muttered, "Ohhh-kaaaay!"

"That was uncommonly abrupt," said Neville.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the Potters entered their apartment Harry immediately contacted Sirius and said, "Okay. We're in the Potter apartment. What's going on?"

"We were right to strike while the wand-tip was lit, Pup," said Sirius. "We're not the only ones to think that.

"Ogden's been given notice by some of the dark Houses to elevate some of theirs in place of the four Noble Houses lost on Tuesday night. They're putting up Flint, Stebbins, Higgs and Bole. With the exception of Flint, an Ancient House, they're all Elders."

"I'm unsurprised," said Harry. "As Daphne said, that's what they did in November 1981. But, Flint's a surprise."

"As a Member, Fawley's the one actually pushing it and Rowle's backing him," said Sirius "But, it's Flint's gold that'll be paying for it."

Fawley and _Thaddeus_ Rowle were two of the few remaining dark Members of the Wizengamot who weren't at that meeting. Bones suspected it was because Fawley was over on the continent, having gone straight there from the Wizengamot session due to an unbreakable business meeting, not that he didn't want to be there. However, while Fawley was an Ancient House, it was also a somewhat poor one. And Rowle just wouldn't have been bothered. The man, though Lord of a dark House, was a complete mystery and enigma. His son and Heir, Thorfinn Rowle, was a 'known' Death Eater and had been at the meeting.

It took Harry only a moment to figure out Flint's game plan.

"Flint will be bribing as many of the Members as possible to get at least his House elevated," said Harry. "Fight fire with fire and counter it, gold for gold. You have my permission to open the Potter vaults to counter-bribe those same Members to have our recommendations take precedence."

Sirius frowned a moment, looking ready to disagree, before Harry could see acceptance in his eyes. "I don't like it," he admitted, "But I think it's the right way to go. However, I'll share the costs."

"Actually, let's be up front about this. I don't want you to _bribe_ Members for their votes; I want you to _buy_ their votes. Bribing is illegal, buying is not. Be upfront about it and we come out with clean hands."

While Sirius gave a short barking laugh, Harry said, "I think it'll only be temporary, anyway. I cannot see those four we help not showing their... _gratitude_... for us taking that financial hit on their behalf. They may not be able to pay the financial debt, but that's neither here nor there for me; and I don't care much about it, even so."

Still chuckling, Sirius nodded and said, "I'll see if I can find out who Flint's already bribed and'll bribe... sorry, _buy_ them back the other way. Plus, see what I can do to br- _buy_ others. Besides, I don't really think most of them would want those four Houses on the 'Mot, anyway."

Wondering, Harry asked, "Who were the other two Houses that were decided upon by the Alliance, anyway?"

"Diggory and Spinnet," his godfather immediately replied. "A fifth was Hilliard, just in case. All Ancients."

Surprised, Harry said, "I know of the first two. I've not heard of Hilliard before."

"A somewhat Light House," said Sirius. "Light enough for us, at any rate. How do you know the first two?"

"Diggory was last year's Head Boy and Hogwarts' champion, remember? And there's an _Alicia_ Spinnet in Seventh Year, who currently plays chaser for the Gryffindor Lions."

Sirius only nodded back and said, "Anyways; must be off. I've got some bri- _purchases_ to make."

"Wait a tic," Harry quickly cut in.

"Yes?"

"If we're going the vote-buying route; 'Go big or go home', as I once heard someone say," he said. "If we're going to counter-bribe Members to get our four nominations for Noble status elevated ahead of the dark, you may as well pay out gold to see the rest of the recommendations we came up with passed."

Sirius looked a little surprised but replied, "Yeah; I can see that. I'll see what I can do."

Harry immediately said, "Bon chance, Padfoot."

"Luck isn't necessary if you're prepared to throw gold about." his godfather grinned before he signed off.

As soon as the connection closed and Harry carefully lobbed the mirror onto the coffee table, Hermione quietly said, "I don't think I'm comfortable with bribing Members of the Wizengamot, Harry."

When he looked to her she was frowning. He was about to explain why when Daphne beat him to it.

"There's that perfect world of yours again, Hermione," she said. "No, Harry's right. The meeting is tomorrow and there's no time to counter the bribes already paid without making counter-bribes. There's insufficient time to convince those bribed to do the right thing and not accept the offered gold.

"You might not like it, but it's the way things get done; especially when you're out of time. Plus it's not as if Harry, let alone Sirius, can't afford it. To Harry, it barely puts a dent in the interest payments he receives from his investments, let alone going anywhere near the capital."

"It's _still_ dishonest," Hermione mulishly muttered.

Neither Harry nor Daphne felt like getting into an argument about it, so let it go. For one, though, Harry didn't think it was dishonest; not if you were prepared to be public about it. But he agreed it wasn't to the intent of why the Wizengamot existed, either.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With yet another 9.00am start for the Wizengamot session, with only Harry of the Heirs attending this time, it was prearranged the previous night he met Headmistress Lady Marchbanks in her office at 8.15am. They were going early to meet the other voting Members of the Alliance in Ogden's Chief Warlock office before joining the other Members in the Members' Antechamber to 'politick' votes - and hand over 'payments', where necessary.

Walking into the Headmistress's office right on time, she was clearly only waiting on him.

"Good morning, Lady Marchbanks," he merrily chirped.

She chuckled a little and said, "And, good morning to you, Lord Potter. Well met."

She indicated the floo and said, "Shall we?"

Harry gave a nod and walked over to the floo, reached up and took a large pinch of floo powder.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Again escorting Marchbanks on his arm, Harry 'led' the two straight through to Ogden's office.

Inside, he was just in time to see Frank hand something over to Sirius. It was a set of small mokeskin money pouches.

Ogden was sitting in his office chair with his hand deliberately covering his eyes and loudly humming some tune.

Harry couldn't help it; he snickered in amusement. Marchbanks more openly softly cackled.

Snatching his hand away as Sirius dropped the pouches into the left 'hip' pocket of his robes, Ogden looked to his two latest guests and said, "Harry, Griselda, nice of you to make it."

"And fair morning to you; oh great, wise and wonderful Lord Chief Warlock most just," said Harry, acting all poncy and dropping into a courtly bow.

Ogden grinned and said, "Stuff it, Potter. I'm not falling for it, this time."

That had Sirius and Frank, at least, snickering while Marchbanks again softly cackled.

The last time Harry made a similar production of his greeting, Ogden retaliated with words that had Marchbanks tag him with the Filthy Mouth charm.

"You'll not be using Griselda to pull a prank on me," Ogden sternly waggled a finger at him. However, his eyes belied the mirth he was feeling.

Harry returned a look of pure innocence. It fooled no one, as it earned him more snickering.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once all eight voting Members of the Alliance arrived in the office, including MacMillan, they moved _en masse_ to the Members' Antechamber.

As soon as they did, the politicking started.

Harry only had a fair idea of just who Sirius had managed to get to the previous night - and didn't learn until after the meeting that Frank was 'assisting' with contacting them - but it seemed to have been quite a few.

Some of those Members, with clear greed in their eyes, approached him with words along the lines of 'wondering if they might be able to assist with getting certain motions passed'. In those cases, Harry immediately redirected them to Sirius; or Frank, if Sirius was busy.

One witch Member who Harry knew to be 'of the Light', but independent, cast a filthy look at him. As Harry passed by, he quietly said to her, "Needs must, I'm sorry to say. Just... keep an eye on Lord Fawley and you'll soon see why."

What he was watching for, though, was if Fawley was able to determine what was going on. It took him a while, but he did about twenty minutes before they had to enter the Chamber. Then it was clear to see he began to panic and was rapidly trying to speak to many of those Frank and Sirius had already spoken to, with small money pouches having already surreptitiously changed hands.

With a few minutes to go, Fawley was fast approaching the point it looked like he was going to draw wand and start hexing. Harry was quick to warn Bones of that, though it was unnecessary as she was also watching and was just as quick to alert her aurors to carefully watch the man. However, he either figured out he was being watched, or had managed to get his anger under control before he did something _he'd_ regret.

Pity. It likely would have made things just that little bit more easier, if he hadn't.

Harry was surprised that Rowle hadn't turned up for it. As One of the Seven, he really should have been there even _if_ his son was one of the dead.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While the emergency meeting was called for the purpose of 'officially' informing the Members of the loss of _fourteen_ of their own and the other thirty three who lost their lives, it was to also announce that four of those they lost were the last of Noble lines.

That had Fawley immediately stand and give a clearly well-rehearsed speech that it 'behooved them to immediately seek worthy Houses to replace their numbers so that the leadership of our fair land is not further compromised'. He then added to it with what wasn't as well-rehearsed with entreaties, 'They simply _must_ be replaced with Houses of a similar political bent', 'It would dishonour their sacrifice to chose others who were not so' and 'I can easily see it would utterly destabilise this Chamber to choose others', etcetera.

Those last three were already foreseen and arguments against them prepared. Sirius stood to make his arguments, speaking about how many Houses were replaced after the 'previous' war with other _lesser_ Houses and how those Houses were, as history showed, 'not of the same political bent, as Lord Fawley put it' and wondered 'how Lord Fawley could use the word sacrifice, when they were struck down by what evidence showed was a potions accident while attending a meeting of "suspicious" intent', among other points.

Frank then stood to speak about how there were quite a number of Ancient Houses that must have felt quite slighted over Elder Houses being elevated before them and how he'd 'recently confirmed he was right concerning many of them' as 'he'd had discussions with many of them and they voiced just that ire'. And immediately named the Houses of Abbott, Davis, Diggory and Spinnet for elevation, 'All four are Ancient Houses and not those of lesser rank', before anyone else could nominate Houses.

That led to a few others nominating a House or two before Fawley demanded the opportunity to speak for a second time. The other nominated Houses were all Elder Houses, so the Alliance Members did not speak about them, choosing instead to ignore them. But Harry was surprised that one of them nominated was the Elder House of Weasley.

Ogden, amused, allowed it. The arguments Fawley had already put up had been neatly and completely cast down as if Fiendfyre'd. And he clearly wanted to see the man get utterly verbally beaten down even more.

Fawley immediately nominated the four they already knew he would: Flint, Stebbins, Higgs and Bole. Then spoke to the work they'd done 'on behalf of our wonderful and richly diverse society' and that 'Members should see them _rightfully_ rewarded with elevation to the Nobility'.

Harry thought he was stupid to nominate all four, as it was already clear he'd not be getting the last three through. If it was he, he'd have only nominated Flint; hoping to at least get his backer's House through.

That was Harry's opening and Ogden was quick to give him the floor. He spoke to his support of the _Ancient_ House of Abbott and its contributions to their, 'as Lord Fawley eloquently put it, wonderful and richly diverse society'. Then moved on to the _Ancient_ Houses of Davis, Diggory and Spinnet. Each time he made sure to name them with their full title, 'The Ancient House of' with emphasis on the word 'Ancient'.

And finally asked if any Member, who had not already given their views, could name just what contribution the House of Flint, he didn't append 'Ancient' to the name, had contributed to their society within the last fifty years or so; let alone what the three _lesser_ Houses Fawley put forward had done.

He wound up with quickly and more succinctly reiterating what Sirius had said about how many of the _Ancient_ Houses must have felt slandered or even defamed, when _lesser_ Houses were elevated ahead of them. "A vote for the _Ancient_ Houses of Abbott, Davis, Diggory and Spinnet to be elevated would go a long way towards rectifying what I see as a _grave_ error made in the early days of November of 1981." And begged the current Members 'not to repeat that same mistake'.

During his whole speech, Harry could see Fawley staring back at him in loathing hate, but that he was also terrified of something and concealing it quite poorly. Harry thought he'd probably made certain promises to Flint and could see that _Flint_ wasn't going to get what he clearly desperately wanted.

'Fawley's a Dead Man Walking, perhaps?' he thought.

When another tried to say how it was 'too soon' to 'go choosing replacements when the previous Seat holders were not yet even in the ground' that was shot down by Amelia. She simply reminded Members that they had precedence to do this, based on what occurred only fourteen years ago. And asked why that same Member who'd asked for them to delay did not speak up so back then.

That Member, from a Dark House, kept their mouth firmly shut and refused to answer.

Then she 'suggested' the matter had been spoken upon long enough and voting should immediately be held before they moved on to the next item of business of the session; the 'properly recorded' reason for the session.

Surprising Harry, they managed to get all four through. As of that moment the Houses of Abbott, Davis, Diggory and Spinnet were elevated with a title change to 'The Noble and Ancient House of'.

The list Amelia made clear she had on her 'needs' list for legislation was not made known at that meeting as she could not raise it at an emergency meeting not for that purpose. However, Harry knew she'd be making a start on it at the December meeting in four weeks.

The Minister was then asked to give a report on the state of the Ministry, since many of those 'lost' were Ministry employees. Brunt spoke about what he'd done in the short time he'd had and what he'd planned to do going forward to ensure the Ministry remained both operational and effective.

That brought the meeting to an end.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back once again in Ogden's Chief Warlock office, the Alliance 'Mot members again gathered.

Before even sitting down, Ogden - chuckling away as he did so - had gone to his liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of fire-whiskey and eight shot glasses and brought them to his desk.

He was still trying to stifle his laughter so much he was a poor hand at pouring those shots, but didn't care.

As the glasses were being handed out - even Harry got one - he asked, "Anyone know if Fawley has an Heir?"

"He doesn't," said Sirius. "Why'd―" Then it dawned on him. "You think Flint's going to kill him, don't you."

That had the others look back in surprise.

He shrugged and smirked. "Fawley did a pretty poor job of masking the terror I think he was feeling as he watched his promise to Flint shrivel up and die. As one of the last remaining members of the Inner Circle of Voldemort's little gang of thugs, who isn't already dead or incarcerated, I think he knows what his short term future is likely to be."

Bones gave a snort and said, "Well, lets not let Madam Bones, Director of the DMLE, know that, shall we? As he's a Member of the Wizengamot, she might then feel obligated to offer the man protection." And smirked as she sipped from her shot glass.

"Perish the thought," said Frank. And laughed.

Augustus quietly sighed and put down his empty shot glass onto Ogden's desk. Then he muttered, "I need to get home to Esther. She's worried, of late, when we're apart for more than a few minutes."

As he rose the others all wished him the best. And he let himself out.

"There goes a broken man," said Samuel.

No one disagreed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As the session was a relatively short one, Harry was back in plenty of time to get to the first half of his double Transfiguration class.

Before he left the Headmistress's office, though, he mentioned, "You might want to let Alicia Spinnet, a Seventh year Gryffindor, know in private the sudden surprise her House just got ennobled. "I'd hate to see her pass out tomorrow morning at breakfast when it's on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_."

Marchbanks cackled and said, "Then perhaps you would be so kind as to ask her to come see me? With what it has meant, of late, for students to be brought to see me..." And left it hanging.

Harry nodded and said, "Say no more, I understand. I'll see her at the start of lunch and let her know."

Marchbanks nodded and said, "That sounds a less threatening method, thank you."

"As she is often joined at the hip by the Misses Johnson and Bell, would it be alright for me to let her know they can join her?"

Surprised at the idea, she replied, "That's a very clever idea, too, Lord Potter. Do that, would you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied with a smile back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As he usually did after a Wizengamot session that had him back at the school with time to attend class, Harry hurried up to the apartment, changed, grabbed his satchel and quickly headed down to the Transfiguration classroom before quietly letting himself in. Professor Biffingwater never had a problem with him being late, as he knew why.

However, he had to sit in the back row so as not to disturb the other students individually, or the class in general. And, after trying it on a couple of occasions, Hermione couldn't bring herself to sitting in the back waiting for him so apologised and returned to sitting in the from as usual. Neville sat with her.

She claimed sitting in the back made her too uncomfortable. Besides, more than half the time he wouldn't be back in time to sit in the class, anyway. And Harry didn't have a problem with it, especially as he also knew the girl would find it difficult not to immediately hammer him with questions about the session. She was doing better, but she still had her moments. The results of an emergency session of the Wizengamot, especially with so much riding on the line, would have snapped her self-control; he knew.

She could wait the remaining hour out and ask then.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the class was done, after gesturing for the two to wait back Harry waited for Hermione and Neville to join him as the rest of the class emptied out.

When the last few stragglers left, he told them what had happened.

Even Neville was almost vibrating in excitement. Harry could see he wanted to dash off, right then and there, to see Hannah. However, he had the self-discipline to remain polite.

"Excuse me, Harry, Hermione," he carefully said. "But, I simply _must_ go speak with Hannah. If you'll excuse me?"

Harry grinned and said, "That's fine. Just stay―"

That was as far as he got before Neville was already out the door and gone.

"Safe." And grinned at Hermione. "Do you think he'll remember to tell Tracey?"

She giggled back and said, "Maybe we should go make sure of that."

As he rose, chuckling in amusement while he slung his satchel over his shoulder, he said, "Why not. However, I need to see Alicia Spinnet on the way in the door of the Great Hall. I have to let her know she needs to go speak with Gr- I mean, the Headmistress. I think ' _Lady Marchbanks_ ' would like the honour of telling her."

Hermione nodded and said, "We can do that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As he said he needed to, as they walked in the doors of the Great Hall, Harry immediately turned his eyes towards where he knew the 'Three Flying Foxes' usual sat, seeing them straight away.

He turned to Hermione and said, "Please go join the others. I'll let Alicia know before I come over."

Hermione gave a happy and amused smirk back before she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Off you go, then." And walked over to where the Heirs were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Harry approached the three and caught Spinnet's gaze. Once he did, he quietly leaned in and, with a relaxed smile, said, "It's nothing bad, I assure you; but, the Headmistress asked me to ask you to stop by and see her before the end of lunch. She won't have a problem with Angie or Katie or both joining you."

At first wary and then confused, she asked, "It's nothing _bad_ , is it?"

"No," he grinned. "It's shocking, but in a good way. It's not for me to tell. She wanted the honour to tell you, herself."

"Alright," she carefully said. "Thank you, Harry."

He gave a nod back and made his way over to the 'Puff table.

He knew he had a very excited 'interrogation' in his very near future.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	78. Ashes to Ashes

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Eight - Ashes to Ashes**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Between mouthfuls of lunch, Harry gave the highlights of the Wizengamot emergency session. He did not need to tell either Hannah or Tracey the news, as Neville had already covered it before he got there. That was clear by how both looked so effably pleased and relaxed.

However, they all wanted to know how difficult it was to get through.

"It wasn't," he replied. "Because we were prepared and knew what Fawley was going to try, Sirius, Frank and I got in first. As Three of the Seven what we had to say on the matter carried a lot of weight. All four of our first choices were accepted and Flint, let alone the others, barely warranted a mention from anyone, but Fawley and someone else who was obviously 'prepped' to speak in favour of Flint and the others."

" _Weight_ , indeed," muttered a smirking Daphne. To Harry, she was obviously referring to the weight of the little mokeskin bags of galleons.

"A couple of others put a few Houses forward... one was Weasley... but our four got the vast majority of the votes.

"It was easy to see that Fawley was terrified, though. I think he believes Flint's probably going to kill him, because he failed to get at least the Ancient House of Flint ennobled."

Daphne, who'd been thinking, said, "Yeah... He might be right. Flint the younger was a vindictive... pardon me... _bastard_. And I heard his father is even worse. Fawley doesn't have an Heir, I think, so there may be yet another ennobled House about to go extinct."

Harry nodded and said, "That was our thoughts, too."

Harry had finally managed to eat enough for lunch when he heard Spinnet let out a cry from near the head table. " _They did WHAT?!_ "

When he turned to look, he was just in time to see the girl, standing with her two friends one either side of her and before the head table in from of Marchbanks, suddenly faint. Bell was quick enough to catch her before she completely collapsed.

Harry, for one, snickered. Within the Hall, he wasn't the only one.

After the shock of seeing Spinnet faint, Hermione turned to him and frowned. "Harry," she firmly, but softly, said. "That's not nice."

"Bloody funny, though," said Neville, also snickering.

Susan lightly whacked him on his upper arm, but was also smiling at the time.

He said, "Sirius and Frank are going to approach the now Lords Diggory and Spinnet to inform them both of what happened and see if they're interested in joining the Alliance. First in, first dressed; and all that."

Daphne gave a firm nod and said, "Good. Though they don't know it yet, both owe you big."

Hannah asked, "Did Auntie Amelia have any more news about what actually happened on Tuesday night?"

Harry was glad no one seemed to have read anything more into Daphne's remark, other than he was part of the Alliance that led to their nominations. He didn't want anyone bar 'his' and those involved to know he put gold into bribing the 'Mot to get their four nominations accepted and successfully voted upon to be elevated.

"She and her people have some theories," he replied. "However, she was quick to add that that's all they were... _theories_. However, she did not feel ready to share them with anyone yet."

After hearing where people were found within the manor, especially Weasley, Harry had his own theory and thought he was right. He'd share it with his - and only his - that night. He'd say nothing else to anyone else about it until then, though.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After classes ended for the day, Hermione subtly tried to press for more information. However, Harry was firm in his conviction not to expand or expound on anything more related to the session until Fleur was 'home'. It was the same stance he gave from the session only a week ago and the session last month.

When Fleur did arrive back, though, Harry delayed even further. "Fleur needs to be brought up-to-date with what you two already know, Hermione," he firmly stated. "I'll add to that after dinner."

Though frustrated, she still apologised for what she knew were her still-trying-to-be-corralled desires to ' _know absolutely everything_ '.

After he passed on the information and checking the time, he said, "Now. Tell us about your day. Anything interesting happen you can share?"

She gave a firm nod and said, "The goblins knew of the elevation of the four 'Ouses almost immediately. I also took the time to write my papa about them and 'ad that sent off at lunch, so you do not need to worry about it.

"Bill came by to ask for an extension on his bereavement leave from work. It was granted, but 'e must be back no later than Monday morning. 'E dropped in to the team and told us some of what the family was going through. 'E also said that Ginny's mind-'ealer friend had stopped by yesterday morning to talk to the whole family."

She gave a little smirk to Harry and said, "'E was told the elderly widowed witch sent to 'elp Ginny 'ad been in contact with 'er and asked 'er to stop by and 'elp if she could. She was there for over two 'ours. Bill said she did 'elp, some; even 'im."

Harry gave a nod back and felt a little relieved to hear that.

She gave herself a little shake, took a deep breath and said, "For work, I was asked to 'elp with finalising audits on some of the vaults of the deceased, today. I was recommended because, without Bill there, my training has... paused. And Gringotts is aware I scored a high Outstanding on my NEWTs for Arithmancy."

"Enjoyable?" asked Hermione.

"Different," she shrugged and smiled. "I look forward to Bill returning, though."

"Understood." After a quick check of his watch again, Harry said, "Anyway. Time for dinner, I think."

His three all nodded and they rose from where they were sitting, as usual, on the couches.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner and back in the apartment, Harry sat his three down before they pulled out assignments and class notes and said, "Remember what I said at lunch about what Madam Bones said about theories for what happened on Tuesday night?"

While the other two nodded, Hermione replied, "Yes."

"Well," he said. "I have my own theory. And it has to do with what she told me about where in the manor the bodies were discovered.

"First, they were not all in the same room at what they now figure was a meeting. Five were not there. Four were upstairs in what I was told was the ladies' parlour. All four were wives of four of the men in the meeting room - reception room.

"The last one... was found in the basement, not far from the manor's potions lab."

Hermione gave a little gasp of surprise and asked, "That was Ron, wasn't it."

Harry nodded and said, "I think he was trying to brew potions and the fumes from them... somehow... ended up being spread throughout the manor.

"I also think that's why Madam Bones is very... reticent... to speak on her theories. She doesn't want the House of Weasley pilloried for an _accident_ it looks like Ron caused."

He hesitated a moment before he said, "And that's why I'm also forbidding you three from talking about it outside of us four. While I might have ended up detesting Ron, I happen to like the rest of the Weasleys. _I_ don't want to see them pilloried either."

Daphne said, "It'll come out sooner or later, though. Too many, as you said, important Houses went extinct and important people died."

"Yes," he agreed. "However, she does not have to tell anyone it's believed _Ron_ was the one brewing the potions. For all anyone knows, _Nott_ was brewing the potions and Ron was just the unlucky sod who ended up closest to the lab when they all died. With no one left alive who can gainsay that, I can't see there being evidence either way."

"Indeed," she quietly nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The _Daily Prophet_ the next morning had the lead story of the four Ancient Houses who were being elevated to Noble status. Very soon thereafter, even before the breakfast session had ended, both Hannah and Tracey had other students approaching them to congratulate them both for their Houses' elevations.

Unsurprisingly, Tracey had an easier time of accepting the words of goodwill. After all, it had been Harry's intent for some time to work towards the House of Davis getting elevated. The death of so many was just a sudden jump forward of that eventual time. And she was already of the mindset it was going to happen.

Alicia Spinnet, though, still didn't know what to make of it all.

However, after reading the article herself, she now knew the identity of one of those responsible.

Harry found himself receiving a short note handed to him by Angie Johnson asking for a quick meeting in the entrance hall antechamber. He asked Neville to join him.

When he got there it was to see the Three Flying Foxes already there with Spinnet looking a little anxious.

As soon as he walked in with Neville at his heels, she almost plaintively asked, "Why?" There was no need to elaborate.

Harry immediately replied, "For two reasons. Your House is of the Light; and it was past due."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Well, the rest had nothing to do with your House, specifically," he replied. "Based on what happened at the emergency session of the Wizengamot in November 1981, we knew the Dark were going to immediately take steps to see four more Dark Houses elevated. That, personally, could not be allowed.

"In a meeting of the Grand Alliance last Saturday we resolved to put forward four Ancient Houses who are of the Light before the Dark could put forward their own.

"We knew straight away we'd be putting forward Abbott and Davis. It then took a while to determine who the other two would be. The Ancient House of Spinnet was short-listed before then being chosen as one of the other two."

Bell, curious, asked, "Who else?"

"Who else were considered, you mean?" he asked right back.

She nodded.

"Hilliard, Lovegood and Sturton were three," he replied. "I don't remember the rest."

"Why not Weasley?" asked Johnson.

"They're only an Elder House and we felt there were Ancient Houses who should be ahead of them," he replied. "Plus, someone else put them forward during the meeting, anyway. I think they only got one vote, the one who put them forward. Just being nominated is kudos to them, though."

Spinnet, who during the second part of the 'questioning', hadn't said a word and was clearly thinking things over, looked up and heart-feltingly said, "Thank you."

Harry gave a shrug and said, "Then, on behalf of the Grand Alliance, you're welcome. It was an _Alliance_ decision, after all."

Johnson immediately frowned and asked, "You were against it?"

"No," he said. "The Noble and Ancient House of Potter, as part of the Grand Alliance, did this for the Ancient House of Spinnet. This had nothing to do with what Harry feels about Alicia. They're different entities and different issues."

She looked away in perceived shame and nodded. Quietly she said, "Sorry."

Harry left a few moments later.

As they crossed the entrance hall back to the Grand Hall, Neville quietly asked, "That was a bit rude, what Angie said, wasn't it."

Instead of immediately answering, Harry gave his mate a 'look' and sighed. He drawled, "Yeah."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With a late start before Ancient Runes, Harry hung back with both his 'student' ladies and they discussed the implications, Wizengamot- and Alliance-wise, of what it meant.

Hermione asked, "Do you think Sirius and Frank will be successful in convincing Spinnet and Diggory to join the Alliance?"

Harry gave a shrug back and said, "I've no idea, to be honest. Of course, I _hope_ so... but we'll just have to wait and see."

"How many voting Houses does that give the Alliance now?" she asked.

"Umm..." he started.

Daphne cut in and replied, "Eleven, plus the Directorship with Madam Bones."

Harry nodded and said, "That's right."

Hermione put, "So, if Spinnet and Diggory _do_ join the Alliance, that brings it to thirteen... fourteen."

"Yup," he replied.

"Will that be enough to get Sirius's Bill passed?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he replied. "I leave the politicking to the others. I'm not that good at it."

Daphne said, "And we'll have plenty of time to teach you."

"I can _read_ people alright," he admitted. "But knowing how they'd react _emotionally_ to an issue... I can only make guesses based on prior behaviours to similar issues in the past."

Both ladies gently smiled at him before Daphne said, "I think Hermione and I... and Fleur, too... figured that part of you out quite some time ago."

Hermione nodded as Harry blushed a little.

The girls now knew not to 'tweak' him for it. To them, it was just Harry being Harry. A fraction of an inch over six foot tall now and all fit and healthy young man, all three knew he loved them; even _if_ he had his slightly odd quirks, at times.

His ability to accurately logically reason things out, though... it still, on occasion, left them mentally reeling in both shock and awe; even now.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day, the Thursday, Harry received a letter delivered by Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl. It was a request by Molly he and Hermione attend the funeral for Ron to be held at the Weasley family plot. The plot, he knew, was located behind Notice-me-Not charms in a corner of the Weasley family land near the family apple orchard. It was scheduled for the coming Saturday morning at 11.00am. A feast would be held as part of the wake at lunch the same day.

Harry read it and sighed before handing it off to Hermione.

She, too, sighed when she read it. "At the same time it's sweet that they specifically invited us, it's also a little insulting they didn't invite Daphne or Fleur."

"My thoughts, too," he said.

"Do you want to attend?" she asked.

He shook his head and sadly replied, "No. And not just for the probably unintended insult, either. His behaviour over the past twelve months, let alone his effectively being bribed to be my friend, let alone his treatment of you over the same time... No, I have no reason to go other than in support of the rest of the Weasleys.

"Even then I might still have gone, due to wanting to show support for them, but their not including Daphne or Fleur was still an insult. That insult was enough to tip the balance to not go."

She nodded and said, "Do you want _me_ to write the letter declining the invitation? I'll say something about how you're distraught... no, you didn't feel comfortable putting words... you didn't feel comfortable attending the funeral of one who, when they last saw you, tried to kill you. That's better."

"If you wouldn't mind?" he begged.

"I'll write it," she firmly replied. "You can proof read it, before it's sent."

"Thank you." The relief in his expression was quite evident.

Thankfully, they had yet another free first period. This one due to Astronomy that night. So Hermione continued to sit at the table well after breakfast had completed with Harry sitting beside her; and she wrote the letter back to Arthur. After all, such letters should be sent to the head of House, even though it was Molly who wrote the invitation.

Hedwig flew in just after she'd finished it, with both of them informally signing it, and appeared quite happy to take it to deliver it for them.

Both breathed a sigh of relief as she headed for the rafters to leave via the owl windows.

"There'll be _more_ of those sort of invitations over the coming days," Harry softly said. "At least, these ones will be 'official' invitations; for the funerals for those who sat on the Wizengamot and the three of those of Member Houses of the Alliance.

"If at all possible, we'll have to attend the three for Philip, Eugene and Cyril; but we can excuse ourselves for the others."

Hermione suddenly thought about something and jerked up straight. She exclaimed, "I'm going to need witches' mourning robes!"

He gave a nod and said, "I know Daphne has them. She wore them the day of the Malfoy Will reading. But I'm unsure if Fleur has them. Either way, so long as the funerals are held no earlier than next Saturday morning, we'll organise with the Headmistress for you and the others who don't have them to floo across to Diagon Alley for a couple hours."

"That would be helpful, yes," she returned.

It turned out later that it was discovered Fleur did not have witches' mourning robes with her, after all, and Daphne was looking for a new set, anyway. Once they'd figured out all three would need to go to the Alley to be fitted for them, they then went and spoke with the other witches in the Heirs' group. Tracey had a set but, like Daphne, only the one. None of the others did.

After discussing it with the Headmistress, she gave them permission to attend Diagon Alley to 'rectify this appalling situation' on the Saturday morning.

However, the three boys would also be going to Diagon. They'd be going to Twillfit and Tatting's while the ladies were headed for a clothier boutique called 'Lady Priss, Couterier'. According to Daphne, Lady Priss was so discrete she didn't even have a shop front; and was the witches' version of Twillfit and Tatting's.

Harry had little idea the store existed until he received the bill for the ladies trip to Diagon when Fleur joined them. However, even now he had no idea just _where_ in Diagon Alley it was located, only that it was _in_ Diagon.

He just gave a mental shrug and told Hermione, "Open coin purse for this, Love. Spend what you want. You know it's not an issue.

"Oh; and pay for the lot for the other ladies, too. You should all be looking your best. If their guardians get upset with me later for it, I'll take care of it."

That earned him a major snog from Hermione; then Daphne and Fleur, almost together, when they found out Harry had decided on, as he put it, an 'open coin purse policy' when it came to witches, their clothing and anything else relating to them.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning's mail bomb brought with it all three funeral notices for the three individuals of their Alliance, plus a demand from Molly he and Hermione attend the funeral for Ron as she 'wanted all her children attending, even if they weren't of her blood', and one on Thaddeus Rowle's authority for Harry and his ladies to attend the one for Thorfinn Rowle. Cyril MacMillan's would be on Sunday afternoon at 2.00pm; Philip Bancroft's and Eugene Dallyhatch's would be on Monday morning. Philip's was at 9.00am and Eugene's was at 11.00am. Thankfully, Thorfinn Rowles was on, also at 9.00am on the Monday, at the same time as Philip's.

" _Wow_ , they're close!" declared Neville, who held in his hand his own 'notice'.

"I'm not surprised," said Daphne. "Don't forget; there's forty seven funerals that have to be covered in very short order. And that's not counting those few which would be of witches and wizards who died recently and weren't even _at_ Nott's manor.

"As such, there is going to be quite a few funerals that are going to be held at the same time, let alone consecutively; and let alone how close these ones are. I have no doubt there are other funerals being held at the same time, or near enough, as these ones and quite possibly even at the same place."

"Which is _all_ the excuse I need not to attend the funerals of the Members of the Wizengamot I really have no desire to attend," Harry firmly stated.

"Some of those were of Houses considered Grey, Harry," she firmly said.

"They might have been publicly _recognised_ as Grey," he argued. "But the fact they were at that meeting casts significant doubt on that."

She gave a nod and said, "You are likely to take a hit in the press for not attending, but I doubt you'll be the only one who'll refuse."

"Which brings me to this one," he firmly said, offering the letter to Daphne.

"Rowle," she said. "Of course. One of the Seven."

"One of the seven died?" asked Hermione.

"No. His Heir Apparent," said Harry. "Thorfinn Rowle. One of the so-called Imperiused Death Eaters in the last war."

"It would be rude not to attend the Rowle funeral," said Daphne. "However, it would be _disrespectful_ not to attend the Bancroft funeral."

"We go to the Bancroft funeral," said Harry.

Daphne nodded, started folding the letter back up and said, "Then it should be I who writes the response to Rowle, stating your disappointment you will not be able to attend due to the funeral of an ally being held at the same time." She slipped the letter into her inner robe pocket at the breast. "You'll sign it."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you."

"And what do we do about Molly's demand?" asked Hermione.

"We ignore it," he replied. "I'm not saying that just because I want to be rude, either. I'm saying that because we've already informed her we won't be attending. All sending her a second refusal will do is just upset her further."

Hermione nodded. "We leave it be, then," she said.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The trip to Diagon occurred immediately following an early 'Harry' breakfast in the Potter apartment. While a little put out he wouldn't be allowed to cook it, Dobby was allowed to assist and clean all the dirty dishes. Hermione had successfully argued that there was likely to be quite a few people who would be in the Alley to purchase things like mourning robes and it would be best if they arrived early to get in first.

Because of the early hour, the previous day Harry asked for and received permission from the Headmistress to use the floo in the Potter apartment.

So, immediately after breakfast, they only had to enter the apartment living room to floo to the Alley, rather than troop across half the castle to the Headmistress's office.

After dropping the ladies off at the quite plain door of Lady Priss's shop, the three boys headed to their appointment at Twillfit and Tatting's. They had plenty of time and they knew it. It might take them about an hour to be fitted, but the ladies were going to be even longer.

Or, so they thought. Things were about to turn ugly.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Exiting the male clothier's, each with a large bundle under their arms, the three boys were still discussing the fitting and material selections when Harry was knocked off his feet by a rude and hard shoulder nudge.

By the time he landed and bounced into a combat crouch, he already saw that Neville had someone pinned to the wall of the building they were passing by. He had the person pinned with his offhand forearm across the back of the man's neck and his wand-hand holding the other person's wand arm locked up behind him.

Able to see the person's face, Harry recognised him immediately - Theodore Nott. While Neville's face showed great anger, Nott's expression also showed anger, but it was clear he was also trying hide shocked fear.

A moment later, Justin was helping Harry to his feet. "Are you alright, _Lord_ Potter?"

'Nice,' thought Harry, recognising why Justin named him that way. "I am, thank you, Heir Finch-Fletchley."

As Harry used his wand to clean his robes, he thought fast about what to do about this. Already a small crowd was beginning to gather.

Decision made he turned his attention more fully to a thoroughly pinned Nott. Neville both out-massed him considerably and also had leverage on his side. Nott had been trying to struggle free, but it got him nowhere; Neville just pressed harder.

"Heir Nott," Harry almost snarled. "You've just attacked―"

" _Aurors!_ " came a bark from just beyond the small gathering of bystanders and gawkers. A moment later a Senior and Second Class stepped through the crowd.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" demanded the Senior. Harry recognised the Senior from off his protection detail when he stayed with the Grangers.

"Heir Nott, here," snarled Neville, "Just attacked the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House... One of the Seven... Lord Potter. I believe Lord Potter has something to say to him about that."

Before the auror could speak and or make any demands, Harry got in first.

"I do!" he firmly stated. "Heir Nott. You've just attacked my person. As I know you were aware, I am the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. As I know you are also aware, I have the right to demand satisfaction for your actions... _and I do!_

As quite a few people gasped in shock, Harry continued, "Heir Nott, for your ongoing attacks upon my House... of which this incident is only the latest... I, Lord Harrison James Potter, of Potter, hereby formally challenge you to an Honour Duel. Such duel to take place within one week. Such duel to take place, as all such formal duels between Heads of Houses take place, at the Ministry duelling arena at the Ministry of Magic. What say you... _cur_!"

Neville immediately released the boy and stepped a pace and a half back.

As Harry had challenged Nott, the other boy's eyes at first widened in shock, before he began to look afraid. However, he held his ground. With Neville pressing him face-first into the wall, he really couldn't go anywhere, anyway.

Once Neville released him, Harry wasn't sure if the boy was going to show he had no honour after all and bolted, or actually accept. After turning to face Harry, it was a long moment before he braced himself up and, with a sneer, firmly stated, "I accept!"

Harry gave a firm nod back, his eyes never leaving those of Nott, and said, "Name your second."

Nott was about to say something when he then looked a little unsure. Finally he said, "My second recently passed. I shall have to seek another."

'So, his grandfather was his chosen second,' thought Harry. Before he could say he didn't have a second either, Neville firmly spoke up.

" _I_ stand as Lord Potter's second," he stated. "Arrange for _your_ second... whoever is foolish enough to take the post... to contact me by owl no later than sundown tomorrow night."

Nott firmly returned, "So be it." Then spun and stormed away.

"Lord Potter," snapped the Senior, finally allowed to step in.

When Harry turned a cool gaze upon the man, he continued, "While it is lawful... As you are _still_ a young man, as is Mister Nott, this will fall unfavourably against you no matter the outcome."

"It's a Honour Duel, Senior," he returned. "It is not my direct intent to kill the fool."

"It will be _his_ to kill _you_ , though," said the auror.

"I know," said Harry. "However, unless his past few months at Durmstrang have greatly improved his prowess with a wand, he won't have a chance to carry that out."

The Senior gave a nod and turned to Neville. "Heir Longbottom, I shall inform Madam Bones a formal Honour Duel will be held in the Ministry duelling arena within the week; and who it will be between. I daresay she will have words for you."

Neville gave a nod back and the Senior spun away, taking the somewhat stunned Second Class with him.

Harry turned to Neville as the boy closed the distance between them. "Thank you."

Neville quietly asked, "You know you're going to take a lot of guff from within the Alliance over this, don't you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But, _they're_ not the ones whom I'm worried about."

Justin got it right away. "Hermione and the others are going to kill you before you even get a _chance_ to step onto that platform."

As Harry turned to him with a slight smile, Justin handed him his bundle of robes back. "Yep," he replied, accepting them. "I just hope Daphne will stop the other two from tearing me apart. She'll be the first to calm down, knowing this was necessary."

"You're going to need to be fitted for duelling robes," said Neville.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

None of the ladies witnessed what occurred between Harry and Nott in the Alley. And, as the three boys didn't say anything until they returned to the castle, Harry wasn't subjected to a public berating from the three of them; or the others.

He thanked God he was on his own when it happened, as both Justin and Neville got out of there almost right away to give him the opportunity to tell them in private.

Before he'd finished explaining, Hermione was in his face. he could see the fear in her eyes. " _Are you OUT of your naffing MIND?!_ _HOW could you DO this?_ "

"It's one of those necessary evils that comes from being one of the Seven, Hermione," he started to explain.

" _He's going to try to KILL you!_ " she ranted. " _You KNOW he is!_ "

"I know," he calmly returned. "And I'll be making sure he doesn't."

She stared back in gobsmacked shock for a moment before she gave an almost inarticulate cry of anger and fear, spun about and ran from the living room to her bedroom, slamming the door shut on her way in.

With a sigh he turned to the other two. Both were just as angry and both were just as afraid for him.

"Even if you win, this is not going to end well for you," said Daphne.

"And this was also probably going to happen, sooner or later," he said. "I'd rather it sooner, where I know I'll have a much better chance of beating him, than later, when he can get his skills up."

"You're going to need duelling robes and we're going to 'ave to train you 'ard in what time we've got before the duel," said a clearly unhappy and scared Fleur.

"Dobby," he called.

"Yes, Master Harry?" asked an also clearly afraid house elf. "Check the vaults for me, Dobs. I remember seeing a decent set of duelling robes in there."

Dobby gave a nod and popped away.

He was back in a long moment with _three_ sets of robes.

Harry spotted the ones he was thinking off and picked them up from where the elf had put them, side by side, on the long couch.

Both his two witches still in the room also came over to have a look.

"Acromantula silk with what I think is Ukrainian Ironbelly plating," said Daphne, fingering them.

Fleur, also fingering the material, quietly said, "Protection runes, arrays for cooling and comfort, anti-transfiguration arrays, a few others I do not recognise. I will need to go over them to determine what they all are."

Daphne gave a nod and said, "Strip and put them on."

After Harry did just that, Fleur had already gathered stationery and was using a conjured clipboard to hold the sheets of parchment. He was quite surprised by how well they fit him and mentioned it.

It was Dobby, watching, who said, "They belongsed to Lord Charlus Potter, Master Harry. He beings known as being very good dueller."

Harry then held his arms out and allowed the two witches to walk around him, pointing out the various enchantments and arrays woven into the material.

As they worked, Hermione came back out. It was clear she'd been crying. However, what his other two ladies were doing had her come over and join them. She might be upset with him, but she would not let it interfere with making sure he was as protected as legally possible before going into that duel.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

About an hour after Harry first put on the robes, his three ladies were still going over everything and looking what could be improved upon in the time he was likely to have left.

A knock on the door had Hermione going over to open it. It was Neville, Justin and their four.

Hermione just stepped aside and gestured them within.

Harry had to turn about to see them as he was still facing almost completely the other way after donning the robes. He could see that CeeCee had been crying, too. Her eyes were red rimmed.

As soon as her eyes locked with his, she hurried over and wrapped him in a hug under his arms, laying her face sideways on his chest.

"You're an idiot," she firmly sniffled.

"This is something that happens, sometimes, at my level," he replied. "Eventually, someone was going to step up and challenge me, or I would have to challenge them.

"Until it happened, there would be those... out there... who would always wonder just how good I am. There would be those who would always wonder if they could make something of a name for themselves by being the one who 'took me out'.

"I'd rather it be against someone like Theodore Nott... and that it occurred because he finally pushed me too far... than someone who I know is going to be so much better.

"Once it's done, it will have sent a message. That message is: 'Lord Harrison Potter _is_ prepared to take things to a duel if you push him too far'.

"Understand?"

Before CeeCee could reply, only going so far as to pull her head back to look him in the eyes, he was glom-tackled by Hermione with a Hermi-hug from the side.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"Don't be sorry for being upset with me because you were afraid for me, Hermione," he firmly said. "It's alright."

As she sniffled into his shoulder, he said, "In our home, wherever our home happens to be at that point in time, you'll be allowed to get verbally upset with me; even yell at me. That's allowed. Just make sure you don't do it in public or when we have guests."

As he felt her nod, CeeCee backed off and said, "You're very bright."

Looking back at her he grinned and said, "Only just figuring that out, are you?"

She grinned back, pulled away, whacked him on the arm and returned to be nearer Justin.

As an aside as Hermione got control of her emotions again, he thought, 'I don't think CeeCee's going to want to part with Justin once she's of age. I think her concubinage might become permanent, down the track.

'I'll have to talk with Justin about it; make sure he understands that and is prepared for it.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As it was getting on to almost too late for lunch, Harry quickly went into his room to change into casual. He brought the robes out and laid them back on the couch, as he thought the three witches might want to make 'improvements' to them.

Then the ten headed down to the Great Hall.

As they walked Neville softly said to Harry, "I've sent an elf off to Dad to let him know about the duel. And asked him to let the others know. I've also asked him to stand in as assistant to me as second to help organise and book the duelling chamber at the Ministry."

Harry nodded back, smiled and said, "Thank you."

A few moments later, he asked, "You're going to be able to take him, right? That auror was right when he said Nott's going to try to kill you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Starting this afternoon I'm going to start duel training. I might not have long, but neither does he. I'll be focussing on honing my reflex speed and spell-chains, plus making sure my stamina is still up.

"He won't be fit, even with going to Durmstrang now; so I'll be able to outlast him on physical fitness and magical stamina. Plus, the faster I cast, the less chance he has to cast back.

"What I'm more worried about is him going to the dark arts. I don't think it'll be _if_ he goes that route, but _when_. I'll need to watch for that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After letting his lunch settle, Harry again changed into his Great Uncle's duelling robes and the Heirs headed for the Room of Requirement.

For the next three hours they worked... _hard_.

While the others were going through books on magical combat and duelling that the Room provided, Harry was warming up with the duelling dummies. This time he focussed on just one, but this one was set to Level 5. It was one level down from it's best setting; and that one was dangerous, even for him. Curses were lethal at that level.

After warming up for fifteen minutes he'd taken a quick break. That was all Hermione needed to call him over and show him a list they'd prepared of grey and dark curses. They'd listed the name, wand movement, incantation and colour of the curse.

"When not actually training you need to memorise these," said Hermione, in... well... Hermione-mode. "We've kept it simple and in a fashion we know works well for you... lists."

"It's actually quite clever," said Daphne. "You don't need to know everything there is to know about each curse or hex as it's not as if _you're_ ever going to use them. However, you need to know the basics of each so you can then know how to defend against them."

"By listing them out," continued Hermione. "You have a ready list - a cheat sheet - that you can far more easily remember and recall when and if you need it. Plus, we're only building a single list, at the moment. Once we've got what we can get down, down, I think we should break it down into effects and counters.

"For example, some are area effect; like, for instance, Fulmos is the smoke cloud charm. A Protego won't have any effect on that.

"Then there are others that were designed specifically to get through a Protego, even a Protego Totalum or Protego Horribilis. With those, we'll determine if it's better to dodge them, use a conjured shield or if there's a shield charm designed for when the Protego is useless."

"Already we've decided that the Avis charm is worthless to you," said Daphne. "You tend to always be in motion and the Avis, to be effective, requires you to stand still."

"Oui," said Fleur. "That is why we are looking for defensive methods that do not restrict you from your always-in-motion style of fighting."

"For now, train some more," said Daphne. "We need to watch you more, to get an even better idea on what sort of defensive strategy would work best for you."

Harry smirked after the three-way tag team his ladies just did and replied, "Yes, Ma'ams." And returned to the duelling piste with its single target dummy.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After working all afternoon in the Room of Requirement, Harry was back there after dinner. Secretly, he borrowed the books his ladies used to write down that list they were still developing of dark arts curses and hexes and, one at a time, cast them in the room to help him with memorising each and every one of them to the best of his ability.

He felt he needed to see them because 'muddy orange' wasn't that great a description. Neither was, 'a greenish blue', 'a dark yellow' or similar.

When he successfully cast each one he now had a better idea of just what those curses actually looked like. For a start, 'a muddy orange' translated to 'burnt umber', 'a greenish blue' translated to 'a dark aqua' and 'a dark yellow' translated to 'mustard'. He corrected each on the list the girls had already created, knowing what he held was a copy of the original they were still working on.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Cyril MacMillan's funeral that afternoon, Harry was back in the Room of Requirement on the Sunday morning, again practicing against a single duelling dummy.

With the dummy set at Level Three, he had it casting curses at him that were little more than jinxes. And practiced what he'd read in one of the books was called 'spell swatting'. He was surprised to learn that spell swatting was also effective against almost all of those curses that the Protego charm wouldn't shield, except the Unforgivables. The weakness of spell swatting was the disarming charm, Expelliarmus. And Expelliarmus had a 'clear' colour. That is, it was so transparent as it flew from the wand tip of the caster that it couldn't be properly seen as more than a ripple of displaced air. However, a Protego, surprisingly, blocked it.

He'd spent part of the previous evening, after tiring himself out magically, going over ideas of what offensive charms and the like he could employ in his forthcoming duel against Nott. He'd had Dobby collect books on combat magics from Pottermore and was going through them, practicing wand movements with his wand hand and holding the book with his offhand as he went.

That's when he thought about using minor hexes and adding them to his repertoire; even Ron's Eat Slugs hex was added, as its wand movement was little more than a jab/twist. Ginny's Bat Bogey hex required a quick twirl and a yank down, but fitted in well in a spell chain immediately before a curse that started with the wand tip pointing somewhat down.

Once he had a book on them, he was quick to see the use they could have in a duel. They didn't hurt the one they were cast at, but they could be very distracting and allow an opening for a more powerful and harmful curse to slip through.

The Silencing charm, Silencio, while not harmful, could be used to stop the opponent using verbal incantations; as could the Tongue-locking charm, Langlock. A colour-changing charm, if accurate enough, could be used to discolour the water in the eyes of the opponent, temporarily blinding them. The noise muffling charm, Muffliato, an area effect charm, could create a noises-suppressed area around the opponent, effectively deafening them.

And, of course, there was also battle transfiguration. The use of transfiguration in combat.

Harry was nowhere near competent in the art, as almost all of it was related to inanimate to animate. He could, of course, do something like transfigure a teapot to do a little dance; but the more impressive and effective stuff was beyond him. He just hoped it was also beyond Nott. However, he could use transfiguration to turn the ground the boy stood upon to quicksand momentarily before solidifying it again; locking the boy in place and unable to dodge because his feet were stuck in the floor.

He practiced what he could and tried to come up with ways to counter what he couldn't with other ways he could at least minimise the chance of it happening.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a shower before lunch, then lunch, the Heirs returned to their apartments to change. They needed to change into their mourning robes in preparation of the funeral.

The girls complained that they wouldn't have a lot of time to, as Monica would put it, 'gussy-up'. They'd all wanted to skip lunch, but Harry thought an hour was more than sufficient and, apparently, so too did Neville and Justin.

"No one skips lunch," Harry firmly stated. "If you skip lunch you may very well commit that heinous sin of falling asleep during the service... or whatever it is that's the wizarding equivalent."

"Besides," said Neville. "You all now have access to a Ladies' elf. That'll speed things up for you."

It did... apparently. All seven ladies were ready with five minutes to spare before they had to make their way to the Headmistress's office. Unlike other students who would be attending funerals, who would be going via their Heads of Houses floos, as the Headmistress would also be attending the funeral they went through hers.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry had never been to a funeral before, let alone a wizarding one. So he didn't know what to expect.

Once it was over, Daphne told him it was quite short for a Noble and Ancient House. "I wonder if they shortened it because Augustus was embarrassed his son's body had been found at that meeting," she mused.

Neville said, "To be fair, it may have also been because there are so many funerals coming up."

Hermione said, "I've only been to two muggle funerals, myself. And that was a little short, compared to them."

"I liked it," said Harry. "I kind of expected it to be one speaker after another extolling the virtues of the deceased before they finally interred him. Leastwise, that's what I read they were like. But, this wasn't like that."

"It's going to be noticed that Augustus didn't speak," said Daphne. "Augustus is Lord of the House and Cyril was his Heir Apparent. Some are going to see that Augustus not speaking was a way of stating Disownment without coming out and actually saying it."

Justin added, "Lord Longbottom gave a nice speech on the contribution of House MacMillan to the Alliance and how he was looking forward to what contributions Cyril would make as Head of House when his time came."

Harry thought, 'He also made no mention of how they now all thought of him as a traitor.'

Neville looked to Harry and carefully asked, "If I may ask, Harry, what did Mum say to you under that muffling charm after the funeral?"

Harry thought about and replied, "She wanted to talk about the upcoming duel with Nott. And, let me put it this way, I had no idea your Mum knew that many swear words."

Neville winced and softly said, "Yeah, she does."

"She, Frank and Sirius all reminded me I'm One of the Seven and have no heirs. As such, I need to... not go taking risks that could render House Potter extinct," he explained. "Adeline overheard some of that and said... what words did she use?... I should... 'Hurry up and rectify that situation'. Then smirked at me."

Daphne winced.

"She _never!_ " exclaimed Tracey.

Harry grinned back and said, "Her exact words, Trace."

"That was bit forward," huffed Hermione.

"A _bit_?" asked Daphne. Then she muttered, "I'm going to have to have _words_ with that witch."

Harry, blushing a little again, said, "Don't be too hard on her, Daph. I understand where she's coming from. She just wants to make sure the Houses of Greengrass and Potter has future Heads of House lined up in succession."

She harrumphed, scowled and said, "Don't let her fool you. She just wants _grandbabies_ to spoil."

Harry shrugged and said, "I see nothing wrong with that."

With an annoyed huff she said, "She wants them _now_ , Potter. That is, in nine months. She doesn't want us to wait until after we finish our NEWTs."

"Oh," he softly said with a light blush again. "But, that's not what _you_ want, right?"

"No," she said.

"Then that's not what's going to happen," he firmly said. "It's _your_ choice, remember?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Having already received permission to skip classes on the Monday morning to attend the two funerals - and because the first one, Philip Bancroft's, was at 9.00am - the heirs ate an early 'Harry' breakfast. Having it before 7.00am, which is when the Great Hall laid it on, gave the ladies time to get ready.

Fleur couldn't join them, as she needed to be at work. While it was also Bill's first day back after his youngest brother's death and subsequent funeral, as the funerals were not of immediate family Fleur could not in good conscience ask for leave for the morning.

Again they went out via the Headmistress's floo. However, this time, they re-entered the school by way of the Potter floo. Lady Marchbanks would return to the school after Eugene Dallyhatch's funeral as she had yet another to attend between the two; one of the Grey Houses, the Elder House of Haworth, had the funeral for their now ex-Head of House, Miles Haworth, then.

As they stepped back through the floo into the Potter apartment, Harry said, "Big day for Lady Marchbanks today. I believe she has yet another funeral to attend this afternoon."

"Olaf McLaggen," said Hermione. "Cormac McLaggen's father. He was one of the first to find out, due to Mister McLaggen the older's life stone." McLaggen's life stone was kept at their home.

Harry wasn't bothered with getting changed, but the girls were. Daphne explained, "It would be gauche for we ladies to attend the second funeral in the same mourning robes, Harry. We've got time to change, so we will."

However, as there was no need to apply fresh make-up, only touch up what they had which Betsy took care of in a moment, it didn't take them long to change. Meanwhile, Harry had organised a morning tea and 'let' Dobby organise and prepare it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The second funeral was very similar to the other two. For the speakers on behalf of the Alliance, Lady Marchbanks spoke at Philip Bancroft's; and Heathcliff Davis, now _Lord_ Heathcliff Davis due to the ennobling, spoke at Eugene Dallyhatch's.

He'd also learned at the second funeral that 'the deceased's' widow, Eliza, had temporarily moved into the Sibbledotch home. Prissy Sibbledotch had insisted. The Dallyhatch's had no children of their own, who could step in to aid their mother.

Thankfully, the Heirs were able to return to the school just after lunch had started and, after a quick change of mourning robes to school robes, made it down to the Great Hall in time to eat.

As they were sitting at the Seventh Year's end of the Gryffindor table, this time, Harry looked around and could see there were some wearing their own mourning robes and looking quite morose in some cases.

He sighed and said, "I'll be glad when these funerals are over."

No one said anything back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	79. Bang! Thud!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Nine - Bang!... Thud!**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning Neville received an owl from Marcus Flint of all people.

As soon as he realised who it was from and, though he knew a number of detection charms, he asked the others to carefully check over the letter, and him, to see if any harmful charms or curses had snuck past him.

When it all came up clear, Neville finally opened the letter. Of course, by then all the other Heirs were carefully watching, waiting for something to be triggered they'd all missed.

A quick read and, as he did, his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It's from Flint, alright. _Marcus_ Flint," he said, eyes still on the contents of the letter. "Apparently, he's Nott's nominated second.

"Flint wants to discuss the terms of the Honour Duel," he continued. "He's already been in contact with Duelling Master Robards of the DMLE, Captain of the Piste. He's asking for the duel to be delayed until next Monday, due to all the funerals that are being held this week, including his grandfather's, his Late Lord of House. He claims Robards is willing to book the duelling chamber at the Ministry for next Monday at twelve noon and, get this, demands I confirm."

After a quick snort of amusement he continued, "He wants terms to determine capitulation and victory set before the duelling flag is dropped."

"How _rude_!" scoffed Tracey.

"It is," nodded Harry, remembering the book on formal duels he'd read; and reread even as recently as the previous night.

Harry thought for a few moments and looked to Neville, "Your father, if I remember correctly, is a full bottle on pre-duel etiquette, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," replied the other boy, before what Harry was getting at had the Lumos light up. "You're alright with me asking my father for help in responding?"

"Yep," said Harry. "Consider it... making good use of the resources available to you in your duties as Second."

Relieved, Neville said, "Yeah. When you put it like that..."

Daphne offered, "You can use the floo in our apartment to floo call him."

After a glance at Harry to see he didn't have a problem with it, he turned to Daphne and said, "Thank you. That's most kind. I'll do that, tonight."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a long day of classes with most students, those who didn't find themselves having to attend funerals, settling back into study after a previous week of high drama, after their double of Herbology to wrap up the day, Harry and his ladies returned to the apartment.

Neville said he was going to go change and would be right back.

He was back less than fifteen minutes later and he and Harry, assisted by Daphne, laid out what Harry saw as 'terms' for the duel. Since Flint had been quite rude in his letter, Harry wanted the terms to be quite harsh.

Neville gave a low whistle and said, "I'll let my father know and we'll see what we can come up with."

Then he headed for the floo, plucking the kneeling mat up from its resting place against the side of the fireplace and laying it down on the hearth.

Once the call connected and Neville had his head in the green flames, Daphne asked, "Do you think he'll agree?"

He gave one of his half shrugs and said, "If Frank and Neville can rile the man enough with their response, I think he'll accept."

After speaking for about half an hour with his father, Neville finally pulled his head out of the floo and groaned a little climbing back to his feet.

As he massaged his knees he said, "Dad's going to write the response... based on what you told me... and HEED it back. I'll then rewrite it in my hand and owl it."

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a quiet Wednesday, Thursday morning had yet another letter for Neville from Flint. This one in response to the letter he owled on the Tuesday night.

Harry had read that one and snorted in amusement at the polite yet condescending tone of it. Basically, it was worded to state that Nott should feel privileged to be permitted to duel One of the Seven. Then went into the terms.

There would be no Unforgivables. If such was cast, the Captain of the Piste would step in. The one who cast the Unforgivable, besides being arrested, will be deemed the vanquished. As it was an Honour Duel, no curses cast to be deliberately fatal were allowed. Again, the Captain would step in at the first cast of one and with the same deliberation. A few points Harry didn't even think of included no use of potions in the system before the start of the duel, they would be tested for them; no carrying of any weapon other than the one wand; no carrying of potions on the person; no poisons; and scans would be made of both duellers immediately prior to stepping on the piste for all of the above to ensure compliance. There were a few other points, but those were the 'biggies'.

Flint's second letter basically accused Harry of being a coward, but then stated the terms were 'grudgingly accepted' - and that was all Harry needed.

When Neville finished quietly reading it to them all, Harry said, "Excellent. Let your father know to contact Duelling Master Robards that it's confirmed for 12 noon on Monday."

Neville nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Friday morning's _Daily Prophet_ had news of the duel. It accurately portrayed who was involved, where it would be held and at what date and time. And went into quite a bit as to why it happened.

Harry was just happy the article didn't accuse him of being an up-and-coming dark lord or something. While it was bit scathing of him demanding the duel, it also covered he was in the right to do it. So, he was happy enough with the reporting of it.

What he wasn't happy about was it meant the spectators' gallery would be packed. He asked Neville to make sure he had three 'family' seats reserved for it.

"Don't worry about that, Harry," said the boy. "That's always the case. The family of both duelers have a private box each opposite one another level with the centre line of the piste."

Harry nearly sighed in relief. "Make sure those of our family get those seats, would you?"

"You should ask Lord Black, as your godfather, to do that."

"Good idea," he nodded. "I'll let him know, via mirror, sometime today."

While the others were all in classes, Harry spent almost the entire time in the Room. While there, he practiced and practiced and practiced. During breaks, he did his best to memorise the rewritten and reorganised list of dark curses, so he could remember what they looked like and what they were when they were cast at him; and their counters.

He also wore his duelling robes throughout the entire time, so he would become very comfortable wearing them. As they had armour within them and were, even then, padded, he needed to get used to the slightly added resistance to his movements they caused. They had weight reducing charms on them, but they did little for the momentum of that weight. That was the resistance he felt.

On one of his breaks he mirror-called Sirius and told him to work out who could be in the family box for him.

"I can do that, pup," his godfather replied.

He was so involved in what he was doing he was almost late for Ancient Runes in fourth period.

When he joined Hermione and Daphne in the classroom, just before the door was shut, he quietly and confidently said to both of them, "I'm ready. The weekend will be refining what I know."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

And that's exactly what happened, to a point.

Across the weekend he spent an hour on the training piste, then two hours of working on assignments, a half hour yet again going over the list of dark curses and hexes that could be thrown his way, then start again. The only breaks were for morning and afternoon teas and lunch. He started after breakfast and stopped just before dinner time.

He was actually surprised he'd managed to get all his assignments caught up by Sunday evening, leaving him free to concentrate on the duel.

On Monday, he attended breakfast in the Great Hall with the others, then the double of History of Magic.

However, after morning tea, when he entered the potions lab for the double of Potions, the professor told him not to attend and make himself ready for his duel. The class would be working on a potion that would take them right through to the lunch break and he'd have to have left by then.

"Go meditate, or something!" she ordered him.

He thought that was a bloody clever idea so returned to the apartment, told Dobby he'd be meditating and to 'wake' him at eleven thirty, cleared a space on the floor in front of the fireplace and assumed his meditation pose.

His mind health _was_ something he'd been ignoring of late. Besides, it gave him an excellent opportunity to make sure his spell repertoire, both light and dark, was at the forefront of his mind; together with his knowledge on what advantages he could take on the piste and those which could be used against him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At a few minutes past eleven o'clock, he was disturbed when Hermione came in, scowling.

"Problem?" he asked.

The Professor kicked me out. She said I wasn't focussing enough and she thought I was a danger to the other students. I wasn't, though. I _know_ I wasn't."

He chuckled, rose and walked over to give her a hug.

As he backed off he said, "No, I daresay you weren't; but, think about it. Why else would she kick you out. And, did she deduct any points off you?"

It didn't take her long to figure out and she looked in surprise at Harry.

"She kicked me out so I could be with you for your duel," she said almost in awe.

"Yup."

That's when Daphne walked in, with almost the same 'tale'. However, she'd already figured it out.

Then Neville walked in with a smirk. He explained, "A few minutes after Professor Grimfield threw Hermione out, she threw me out."

Harry laughed.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At eleven thirty five the four used the Potter apartment floo to floo directly to the reception area of the Ministry's duelling chamber. Master Auror Robards - or, rather, Captain of the Piste Robards in his current persona - was there to welcome them.

He quickly made sure Hermione and Daphne were safely escorted to the Potter family box by an auror - Sirius, Remus and a few others were already there and waiting - then took both Harry and Neville aside to be scanned. Both, of course, came up clean.

"I'll be scanning you again, just before you step onto the piste, Lord Potter," he warned.

Harry gave a nod and replied, "Understood, Master Robards."

After the scans both boys were allowed to enter the floor of the piste, but not approach the piste itself. They did so.

The first thing Harry noticed on walking through the door and onto the floor was, as expected, the seating was packed. Next were the flashes and pops of wizarding cameras coming from basically one area of the plush spectator boxes. Clearly, that was the media area.

Walking further onto the floor, Harry looked to either side and saw his 'family' sitting in a spectator's box halfway along, as Neville told him it would be. It appeared to have seating for ten - two rows of five. He saw Hermione and Daphne, of course. They were sitting between Remus and Sirius with Narcissa sitting at the end seat left of that row. Behind them were Frank, Alice, Samuel, Adeline and... Marchbanks? He didn't know she was going to be here.

Sirius waved and tossed him a jaunty salute. Harry waved back with a grin.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Finally, the time was only one minute away from the appointed hour.

Robards and his 'second' rescanned both him and Nott, who had entered a minute after he and Neville did and immediately directed them onto the piste at either end.

Neville stood off the piste and back about three paces, but level with Harry. It could be called a right angle. And Nott and his second were the same.

During the whole lead up to then, both duellers and their seconds were kept well away from one another, with aurors enforcing that gap.

Robards then listed out the terms of the duel and asked both duellers to confirm before turning to the seconds, who also confirmed.

Then he asked, "As per the law I ask each dueller if they wish to withdraw. Does either dueller wish to withdraw?"

Nott just sneered and shook his head while Harry politely replied, "No, thank you."

Robards sent a glare back at Nott for his rudeness and gave Harry a smile smile and tiny head nod.

"Very well," he said to both, then called, "Activate the wards!"

Instantly, the rune based ward scheme Internationally accepted as the standard sprung to life on the piste. The only weakness in the scheme was keyed to Robards's magical signature. He could step through it from the outside. It was a necessary weakness, to allow Robards to step through and magically stop the duel if he deemed the rules or terms had been breached.

He then firmly stated, "The duel commences when I next say the word, 'Mark!'. Are both duellers ready?"

As per the rules, Harry gave a slight bow to the Master before turning to face Nott. Unsurprisingly, Nott had ignored the man.

"Lord Nott!" The Captain barked. "I will have your signal you are ready before I will begin."

'Lord Nott, eh?' thought Harry. 'Clearly old Caracticus emancipated the boy in his Will. That's _all_ the excuse I'll need to do what I'll do when I win. He's no longer considered a child.'

Nott finally gave the barest of nods to Robards before he turned back to Harry and dropped into a dueller's stance. Harry took his own and noticed Nott's stance was one of instant offence.

Harry's was more one of relaxed poise and readiness; right foot and shoulder forward, knees loose and 'uncocked' and on the balls of his feet with a bare minimum of weight on his heels. His wand, of course, was in his hand. However, it was pointed down and slightly away, while Nott's was held up high.

There was short pause as Robards consulted a clock bolted to the wall opposite and above the heads of the spectators.

Then, " _Three!_... _Two!_... _One!_... _MARK!_ "

Nott had timed it well. As soon as Robards began the 'M; for 'Mark', his wand was being jabbed forward with an added twist as the tip glowed aqua.

'A simple gouging charm at the floor at my feet,' thought Harry.

He blocked it with a Protego.

But Nott then didn't wait for Harry to cast back. He just kept casting, one after another. Each getting more vicious.

Harry mentally smirked to himself and cast back annoying jinxes and the like. His plan was simple. Enrage the boy enough he'll leave an opening Harry could exploit. And Nott was burning through magical energy like it was all going to be taken away from him within the next five minutes and wanted to use it all up before it was.

As Nott began to slow down a little after his first dozen casts, Harry started to push more and more onto the offensive. It kept the amount of magical power he was using low enough Nott thought he could simply spell swat it all aside. That was what he wanted the other boy to assume.

Then Harry started into the spell chains; ones he'd come up with, mixed in with short already known ones.

He could see the anger steadily more and more marring his opponent's face.

Seeing an opening in the middle of a chain, he broke out of it and cast the colour-changing charm at the boy's hair, turning it pink; then hit his wand with a minor illusion, making it look like a muggle little girl's fairy princess's wand with a big silver star on the tip

Nott snarled in rage and returned to an almost full on offensive. And his curses became even darker in nature. Some of those, he knew were fatal if they connected; an organ expelling curse, an organ rotting curse, a withering curse and one that turned your blood into acid, for example.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the glare directed at Nott by Robards. It also looked like Robards was quickly going to determine he would need to step onto the piste and halt the duel.

Throughout it all, Harry had dodged, shielded and spell-swatted it all. Only one spell, so far, had touched him. He'd taken a clip to the wand-hand from a cutting Curse and blood was dripping to the floor from his hand. However, the same could not be said for Nott. His robes were cut through, he was bleeding in a few places, his front top teeth were about two inches long - from an accurately cast Densaugeo - and Harry could tell he was hurting from what he thought were badly bruised and or broken bones in his chest, off arm and 'wand' leg. And that did not include the prank hexes he'd landed on the boy. Nott's casts were becoming less accurate and his wand movements far less refined.

That's when Harry did something only Nott, Daphne and Hermione, of those present, had seen him do before. He cast a Protego shielding charm off the tip of his wand and charged forward.

Nott;'s eyes widened for the moment, as Harry charged forward, before the ends of the eyes pinched. Then he cast one of those dark curses that bore straight through a shielding charm, using the shielding charm to empower it further.

Harry watched it cast and coming, dropped his shield at the last moment while simultaneously jinking to his right a pace and continued to charge forward while casting.

This time he didn't hold back and put full power into the cast. His bludgeoner hit the boy in the wand arm, clearly snapping one or more bones, before his follow-up double stinging hexes stop the other boy trying to hit him with another curse.

By then, Harry was on him.

As this was a 'public' spectacle, he didn't kick the boy in the twins again. He simply tagged the boy with a left cross to the chin.

Nott spun about and his wand went flying out of his hand, dropping to the floor just before he did, landing on his back.

Harry stood over him for a second time with his wand tip glowing, pointing at him right between the eyes.

"Yield!" he demanded.

Nott glared back and snapped, " _Get fucked!_ "

"Very well," said Harry and raised his wand with his elbow cocked.

"HALT!" bellowed Robards.

Harry immediately stopped and lowered his wand again, but didn't reholster it.

"The winner, by clear margin, is Lord Harrison Potter!" called Robards.

Over the resultant din of yelling and applause, Harry glared back at the hate-filled face of Nott and firmly declared, "As per the terms of the duel; I, Lord Harrison James Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter..."

Knowing something momentous was happening, the spectators all immediately quietened down as if someone had tossed a bucket of water over them.

"... One of the Seven, under Section 42 of the Act of Ennoblement, hereby _strip_ the House of Nott of its noble title and Seat upon the Wizengamot! As I say, as per the law, so must it be so!"

Without waiting for Nott to say a thing back, as he wasn't interested in anything his opponent would say, Harry spun about and began to stalk back up the piste. His experience with Dumbledore using blood trackers on him had him wary of leaving any of his blood anywhere. He felt the near desperate need to vanish what drops had dropped from his hand from the cutting curse.

" _BAASTAAARD!_ " screamed Nott.

Harry ignored him and kept walking away.

"Mister Nott!" barked Robards. Then, "DOWN!"

Harry had only just started to drop to the floor, knowing what that snap-called 'Down' meant, when he was hit low in the back with a curse.

The effect of it hitting him, caused him to spin, right shoulder forward, faster than he was at the time. Not wanting to land on his face as he'd not be able to protect himself from a follow-up attack, he made sure to spin the full 'one-eighty' to land on his back.

Gritting his teeth to ignore the pain of the hit - it must have found a gap in the armour on his back to hurt that much - he crashed to the floor on his back, already raising his wand. Again, he ignored the pain caused by the jarring impact.

Cocking his neck forward and looking back between his crooked up knees he saw Nott charging him back. His wand was raised up high and began to glow that evil green, the same green as his, Harry's, eyes.

" _Av-a-da_!" Nott was snarling out, halfway through the incantation of the Killing Curse as he ran forward.

Robards was quickly stepping through the ward and onto the platform of the piste with his wand raised, but Harry knew he'd be too late.

Harry then didn't hesitate. With the boy charging forward as his wand was coming slashing down, he raised his own to point back between his knees, gripping it with both hands in the process, snap-aimed down the shaft and silently point-cast right back. Mentally, he simply thought, ' _Bang!_ ' to launch the charm. It was his 'need-it-right-now' curse and the one he religiously cast over and over, practice after practice, when he wasn't accompanied, even by Hermione - the Percutio piercing curse.

" _KE-DAV―_!" Nott managed to get out before Harry's piercing curse hit slightly low of right where he'd aimed, the middle of the boy's forehead and right between his eyes. Almost distractedly, Harry realised he'd not accounted for the low angle of the cast with Nott's charge forward, so hit an inch lower than planned.

Not having even a rudimentary shield in place, the curse snapped Nott's head back on impact. Then, with the head snapping back as the body continued to move forward, the legs just stopped, acted as a drag and the body almost catapulted forward as if tripped to land face down on the floor. It bounced a little, just the once, only five feet from Harry's feet; cocked slightly onto the right side. And didn't move.

Knowing he'd killed him and knowing he'd really had no choice, Harry let out the breath he was holding as he lowered his wand to his side and the back of his head back to the floor. " _Oww..!_ " The impact of the curse to the back was now letting its presence known with _pain_.

Then, as Harry felt quite nauseous, things went black.

The last thing he'd heard as he'd passed out was multiple female screaming and other shouts of shock, fear and outrage.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Coming back awake, he did so sluggishly.

Harry found himself, yet again, waking up in a hospital or infirmary bed. And yet again his loves were sitting in chairs watching over him. However, he didn't know that second part until after he'd unwillingly groaned.

" _Harry!?_ " he heard Hermione cry.

" _Easy_ , Hermione," he then heard Daphne say. "Let him come around, first."

Blinking open his eyes and licking his lips he felt a straw poked at his lips and quickly captured it. And managed to take a couple of quick draws of the chilled water before it was taken away again.

"Not too much," he heard a strange female voice say.

Finally managing to get some focus into his eyes he could see it was a medi-witch who'd offered him the water. And must have been the one who'd told him 'not too much'.

Looking to the other side he saw Hermione and Daphne standing side-by-side and felt both their hands holding that one of his own.

"How... long... was―" he managed before he was interrupted.

"We're you out?" asked Daphne. "Almost four hours."

Hermione, still sniffling from obviously crying, said, "Nott hit you with a dark organ liquefying curse in the back just above your right kidney. It found a gap between the plates of dragon hide armour. Luckily, not directly."

Daphne added, "The Captain of the Piste, Master Auror Robards, had immediately recognised it from the cast as it flew through the air and the on-site healers had to quickly put you into medical stasis.

"They had to bring you here to get the curse cancelled before they could start repairing the damage it did. Thankfully, they were able to stop it before the damage became irreversible."

Harry thought about things for a long moment before he quietly said, "I... killed him... didn't I."

"Yes," replied Daphne. "However, you are not in trouble for it. Master Robards has already returned a finding of self defence, both for Nott casting the organ liquefying curse and the fact he was in the middle of casting the Killing curse at you. Plus, just for the dark curse in the back after the duel was concluded meant he was bound for the Veil, anyway. You saved _him_ the parchmentwork and the _Wizengamot_ the trial.

"Oh, he also said I was to tell you that he congratulates you on the perfect shot of a piercing curse, both for its accuracy and your speed. Then he asked if that's your... 'Need it right now' cast."

"We didn't know so we couldn't tell him," added Hermione.

"Tell him, thank you and yes, if you see him again before I do," he said. His voice was coming back again, along with his cognisance. "How long am I likely to be laid up here; and where is 'here', anyway?"

"In reverse order," said Hermione, "'Here' is a private room off the Spell Damage ward in Saint Mungo's; you warrant a private room _just_ for being One of the Seven. And how long, we don't know yet. Your Healer will be back any minute now."

"That's why you need to rest up for a while, Pup."

That was Sirius. Harry hadn't even realised there were others in the room.

"Sirius?" he asked.

Then Harry heard _two_ sets of footprints walking across the tiled linoleum floor towards him. The second set sounded distinctly female.

"Someone sit me up a little," he demanded.

The medi-witch, still there, quickly did just that.

Even before she had finished, Harry saw that Sirius and Narcissa were now standing at the foot of the bed, looking over it and towards him.

"Why'd you hang back?" he asked.

"To give your ladies the first couple of minutes with you, cousin Harrison," said Narcissa.

"Why―?" he began before it immediately occurred to him. At the moment, probably only family were allowed to visit. "Ah!"

"Then thank you for the courtesy, cousin Cissy, godfather," he returned.

When the healer turned up ten minutes later and put Harry through a series of tests with wand scans, he said he could leave, _but_ only if it was directly into Medi-wizard Robinson's care in the Hogwarts Infirmary.

Harry hadn't even realised he was pouting about that until the healer smirked and said, "Sorry. Pouting at me won't work."

Both Harry's ladies told the healer they'd make sure he'd be in the Infirmary as soon as they got back, but made no promises about medi-wizard Robinson being successful in keeping him in a bed.

The healer smirked again and said, "Don't worry about it. Robinson has his ways, I assure you."

When the healer left, Harry was about to swing his legs out of the bed to get up when Hermione firmly said, "Don't move, Buster!"

Confused, he asked, "Then how am I going to get to the Hogwarts Infirmary?"

She just cast one of his 'I've-figured-out-something-you-haven't' careful grins at him and called, "Dobby!"

Harry's expression turned pinched and he groaned in self-chastisement as Dobby popped in. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that?

"Yes, Mistress Hermione?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Neville had returned to Hogwarts to inform the others what had happened while the lunch break was still on and found he hadn't had to. Apparently, it was already broadcast over the WWN and CeeCee had a wizarding wireless. She also wasn't the only one.

As soon as he walked in still wearing his own duelling robes, as a good Second should, the Hall went even more silent than it did when Harry used to walk in. Then, when he sat, CeeCee barely even allowed him time to grab a plate before she quietly demanded, "How is he? Is he going to be alright?"

"CeeCee," Justin firmly said in warning.

The girl ignored him as she stared fixedly on Neville's face, looking for a hint of expression that would tell her one way or another.

As he began to build a lunch, he saw her expression - and the fact she looked ready to burst into tears - and decided to get at least that out of the way.

"He will be alright," he said, right from the start so there was no confusion. "After Harry won... quite resoundingly, I must say... he stood over Nott and enacted Section 42 of the Ennoblement Act. He stripped the House of Nott of its noble title, sending it back to being just an Ancient House."

"We heard all that on the wireless," said Hannah.

He gave a nod and said, "He then began to walk back up the piste and started vanishing droplets of his blood off the floor―"

"Good idea," said Susan.

He continued to step the ladies through what else had happened, including him giving a quick statement to an auror as Harry's 'Second', Harry's witness just for these sort of events. The auror was brought in from outside the chamber and was not, therefore, herself a witness; as was proper.

Clarifying, Tracey asked, "So, the last you saw of him he was in medi-stasis, being attended by two healers and was portkeyed direct to Saint Mungo's casualty section."

"Yes," he replied.

"What of Hermione and Daphne?" she asked.

"Sirius and Narcissa, as far as I'm aware, took them to Mungo's about two minutes later," he replied. "I couldn't go because I had to stay back to provide my Second's statement."

Susan said, "If he was being attended by two medi-healers at the time, and they'd put him in medi-stasis to take him to Mungo's, then I think he's going to be alright."

Neville nodded, "Dad told me the Organ Liquefying curse has a counter, but it's a very specific and tricky thing - which is why the curse is considered dark. They'll have details of it at Mungo's and their cursebreakers will know how to deal with it, though. It's what they do."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After Dobby was first sent to medi-wizard Robinson with a note, he was back within two minutes.

The note informed the man Harry would be 'elf-apparated' into the Hogwarts Infirmary in about five minutes time, he was under healer's orders to be under medi-wizard Robinson's direct care until medi-wizard Robinson decided he could leave the wing. And asked the medi-wizard to tell Dobby which bed to put him on.

The note that Dobby brought back said, ' _Understood. Put him in the same bed as last time, but please give me ten minutes before he arrives. Thank you. MW PR_ '

After reading it, as it was meant for her, Hermione checked her watch and said, "Of course; he'll be in the Great Hall for lunch." Offering the note to Daphne, she explained, "He's asked for a short delay before Dobby brings him."

Giving a gentle shrug Harry said, "That's alright. You can tell me of what you know happened afterwards that you know of."

"Not much, truth to tell," she sighed. "Both of us were focussed on you."

"As were we," said Sirius. "However, I can confirm that you're not in trouble in any capacity for killing Nott."

"Yeah," he said. "But I just ended a Line, didn't I? I'm going to get pilloried in the press for that."

Narcissa gave a nod and said, "Then, first thing I do after I leave here, is go and see Edward Tonks. He will need to know so he can provide a statement on your behalf to the press."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you. Make sure Ted refers to the House of Nott only as an Ancient House. I'd stripped the House of the noble title before he cursed me in the back."

"I'm aware," she replied. "I'll get it done. Do not concern yourself with it any further."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Ten minutes later, Harry was elf-popped to 'his' bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary. He had with him a copy of his 'patient notes'. Robinson was waiting for him.

Before Harry even opened his mouth, Robinson had plucked the patient notes out of his hand and, while opening them, said, "Lord Potter. Back in my care, I see."

Harry was about to snark back when Dobby popped in with Hermione and Daphne.

After a moment to orient themselves, Hermione said, "Sirius is coming by way of the Headmistress's floo. He's letting her know what happened. Cissy went directly to Ted's office."

"I'll go to the apartment to change and be there to let the others know you're here," said Daphne, before she turned away and walked out of the room.

They'd planned that before he was brought over. She'd also be collecting CeeCee from her class at the end of sixth period, if she wasn't already out.

"Organ Liquefying curse," said Robinson, reading the notes. " _Nasty._ "

Then he stepped back forward and cast a few charms over Harry, checking him over. "That's all been fixed. However, you need bed rest for at least today and through to tomorrow to let your body adjust to the regrown organic matter and in case there are any complications.

"Make yourself comfortable," he smiled. "You're with me until at least lunch time tomorrow; possibly, longer." Then he excused himself and left them alone to talk.

" _Damn!_ " Harry suddenly and firmly stated. "Hermione, you'll need to HEED a letter to Fleur to let her know I'm alright. She must be worried."

"Already done," she replied. "We did that as soon as we knew you were going to be alright."

"Thank you," he nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

CeeCee was the first one in to see him as she didn't have a seventh period. She had Fawkes on her shoulder and he was softly singing to her. He'd obviously felt her distress.

As soon as she approached the bed, she tried to glare at him and said, "You got hurt." It even sounded accusatory.

"I did," he agreed. "However, even with the attack in the back from a decidedly deadly dark curse, as you can see I'm alright. They're _used_ to people getting hurt in duels, CeeCee. That's why they have at least two Healers always attend them."

She gave a quick glance to Fawkes before she asked, "Can Fawkes help?"

"It's fine, thank you," he smiled. "Because they had to regrow a few things, I just have to rest up for a while. Everything's already back where it should be."

Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Have you had lunch?"

She frowned back and replied, "I had more important things on my mind."

"Then how about," he began to suggest, "Since CeeCee's now here to keep me company, you go up to the apartment, have Dobby prepare you something to eat to tide you over until dinner and change into something more comfortable - and tell Daphne to do the same."

It looked like Hermione was about to disagree until she, as she promised she would when she heard something and didn't like it, thought it through. Then she gave an annoyed sigh and said, "Alright. I'll do that."

Then she looked to CeeCee and said, "See if you keep him out of trouble, would you?"

CeeCee grinned back and said, "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask," she wryly smirked back.

Then she leaned over and lightly kissed Harry on the forehead before she spun away and hurried out the door. "Back soon!" she called over her shoulder on the way out.

When she walked out, CeeCee turned to Harry and said, "The radio and Neville said that Nott boy cursed you in the back with a dark curse."

She again sounded a little accusatory.

"He did," he nodded. "I did something stupid and turned my back on him after I thought he was already dealt with. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry I worried you."

To get her mind off it, he asked, "How go your classes?"

That had her eyes light up.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Less than twenty minutes after the seventh period let out of class, the other 'student' Heirs all came into the Infirmary. Daphne and Hermione were with them and both had changed, as had Neville.

The first thing asked, of course, was, "Are you alright?" It was Susan who'd managed to get the question in first.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "CeeCee, here, tells me you all heard what happened on the wireless; at least, up to when I was portkeyed away under medi-stasis."

"Yes," replied Susan.

"What do you know of what happened after that?" he asked.

"Not much," she replied. "Hermione and Daphne have told us a bit, but..."

"Well, I'll let those two tell you what happened after that and up to when I woke up about an hour ago," he said. "While we wait for them to sort out which of them will tell what, how about a couple of you organise chairs for everyone."

Once everyone was comfortable, they chose to sit on the 'facing' edges of the beds either side rather than find chairs that were too low to sit on and converse with him anyway, Hermione and Daphne glanced at one another before Hermione began to speak.

Once the girls covered the important parts and until Harry woke, he then aided them in telling the rest.

"So, you're here until lunch time tomorrow at the earliest," said Susan.

"You'll need a copy of class notes for those you missed," said Neville. "I'll organise those for the three of you for today. I think, between us, we'll have all the classes covered."

"Except Ancient Runes," said Daphne. "I'll organise a copy of the notes and the details of any assignments from a classmate in Ravenclaw, later."

"And I'll organise them for those classes tomorrow," Hermione smoothly added. Looking to Neville she said, "For today we'll need Potions and DADA."

He nodded back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Robinson tossed all Harry's 'guests' out a short while later with orders to go to dinner and eat. Fleur had only managed to be in the room for about ten minutes when he did so, too.

As soon as they were out the door he organised a special meal for Harry. It was mainly a vegetable stew with hot crusty pre-buttered bread on the side.

"Some of those organs damaged mean we're going to need to be careful what you eat for the next day," explained Robinson. "It's just a precaution, for now."

Harry quietly replied, Thank you." And picked up his spoon in one hand and a hunk of bread in the other.

He was unsurprised to find it tasty. However, this was more about getting nutritious food into his stomach; because those potions that had been poured down his throat while he was unconscious had significantly depleted his stores of magic and body fat.

Then, after dinner, his three ladies returned. Hermione was carrying class notes for the Ancient Runes class.

Before he even had a chance to ask, she explained, "Su Li in Ravenclaw was more than happy to give me a copy of the notes she took in the Ancient Runes class. A sixth year sitting nearby then cast the copying charm three times on the notes, so we now all have a copy."

"I hope you thanked them both, most profusely," he said.

"Of course," she grinned.

They spent the early part of the evening going over the notes and making a start on tackling the assignment. As always, Fleur helped all three of them.

However, it was still about an hour before 'first' curfew at 9.00pm when Robinson kicked them out again.

"You cannot tell me you are not bone tired, Lord Potter," he declared. "The depletion of that much of your magic, together with the... vigorous... day you've just had, tells me from experience you'll be asleep within moments of me extinguishing the lamps."

Harry just nodded, as he knew the man was right.

When the lamps were then extinguished and Robinson returned to his office, it might not have been moments afterwards before Harry fell asleep; but it was definitely within two minutes.

Mind you, he'd spent that two minutes mentally berating himself for turning his back on Nott. He'd meant it as an insult, but Nott had capitalised on it. He'd not make that same mistake again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning's lead stories in the _Daily Prophet_ were, of course, the Honour Duel and the fallout from it.

Harry was able to read it after a somewhat bland omelette with a fruit juice 'chaser' on the side, drunk to help wash down yet more potions.

Reading through it, he was pleased to see his duel with Nott was favourably reported. It even had quotes from both Frank and Sirius, obviously made just before the duel, for both and an extra one from Frank given after the duel.

Plus, it included quotes taken from what had to have been the press release Ted had written up, which Harry was made aware of via a HEED note from Ted during his lonesome dinner.

The main photo was taken of the duel when it was nearing the end, as it showed Harry in firm control, calm and collected; while it showed Nott displaying injuries and appeared to be almost panicking. A second photo was of Nott scrambling to his feet as Harry walked away from him, scooping up his wand and casting the organ liquefying curse at his back. However, it stopped and restarted right as Harry crashed to the floor on his back. A note directly below it stated that for 'reader sensitivities' they did not show Harry casting the piercing charm back a bare moment later, which killed the young man.

A second article then went into Harry being rushed from the piste under medical stasis accompanied by the two duty healers who attended such events as a matter of policy. And that he was now recovering from his injuries back at Hogwarts.

A third article put forward that the journalist believed sanctioned duels, no matter the reason, involving someone who was the last remaining member of a recognised House should be made illegal; let alone when both were such and let alone when they involved noble Lines. Harry hated it, but he had to admit to at least himself he believed the man to be right. It made him a little grouchy for a while.

A fourth article, a definite opinion piece and stated as such, had the journalist write they believed the DMLE should investigate whether Harry had used the 'excuse' of an Honour Duel as a method by which to 'lawfully' commit homicide while also ending the Line of a Noble House. Then went into details wondering ' _which currently unennobled House, having shown open support for him in the past, would be put forward to take the now extinct Nott Seat_ '.

He scowled at the paper and muttered, "Bastard."

However, he knew he really couldn't do anything about it as the piece was very clearly written as an 'opinion' piece covering the views of the journalist, only - and he was right.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

He then received a quick visit from Daphne and Hermione, who were just checking up on him. With Hermione telling him Fleur passed on her love for him and apologised for not coming and seeing him herself before heading to work.

Harry just brushed the apology off. "She didn't need to," he said.

Then, just before the girls left to attend class - Transfiguration for Hermione and Charms for Daphne - Madam Bones dropped in with her two auror bodyguards.

"Ah! Am _eeee_ lia, my dear!" he exclaimed in his Dumbledore impersonation. "What brings you here, this wonderful day?" Then pointed with his off hand index finger at his eyes and said, "Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle."

She'd suddenly stopped in shock in the middle of his first sentence and, when he'd finished and grinned at her, her lip gave that slight flicker indicating she was amused when she was trying to be stern.

She turned to Robinson and clearly asked, "Alright. What potion have you got him on, which is making him act... _stupid_?"

Robinson grinned back and said, "Oh, this is _all_ him. I assure you."

"Hey-ey!" Harry mock-whined.

She turned back to him and walked closer. "Time for serious business, Lord Potter. I only need to ask you are couple of questions relating to Nott's death and I can be out of your hair," she said. "Or, get you out of mine."

With a sigh and mock pout, he said, "Alright. Cast away."

She gave a single nod and said, "Why did you choose to cast the Percutio spell at Nott, when he charged you?"

"It's my 'Need-it-right-now' charm," he replied. "It's one of the very few spells I've mastered I can both point-cast and cast incantless. And the only one I can cast offensively.

"I'm working on doing that with the stunner, too, but I'm not there yet."

"Impressive," she nodded. "Simultaneous silent and point-casting at your age is very rare. It's even a rare skill for adults whose magic has fully-developed."

"Thank you," he said.

"Was it your intent to kill him?" she asked.

"I... really don't know," he honestly replied. "When I've practiced snap-casting that one I aim directly for what I'm looking at, at the time.

"I was looking him right between the eyes as he was charging me, so..." And shrugged.

"So the cast went right where you were looking at," she nodded.

"Maybe, if I'd had the time to think a moment on it, I'd have aimed for a less likely fatal target on his anatomy. However, he'd already reached the... fourth of the six syllables of the Killing curse and I knew I didn't have the time to muck about.

"When I think back on it, he had just started the final syllable when my piercer hit him. A quarter-second slower in my reaction times and I wouldn't have been in time."

"And that's all I need," she firmly said. "I confirm Master Auror Robard's determination it was in self defence and inform you no charges will be laid against you for this matter."

"Thank you," he sighed.

Then her body posture slightly shifted, which was her way of mentally shifting from or to her Head of the DMLE persona.

"Alright, Harry," she more softly said. "How're you feeling, _emotionally_."

He thought about it for a moment and said, "I don't know, really. Emotions and me, we have this sort of... détente. I try not to precipitously act on them and they try not to drive me into situations it's best I not be in."

She gave him a gentle smirk and said, "Harry, while you might not be feeling it now, you killed a person yesterday. While you feel he might have richly deserved it... and that you did it in self defence... it's still a difficult event to overcome for the best of us.

"When this happens for one of my aurors, it's mandatory for them to attend counselling sessions with a mind-healer. I think that's something you should do, too."

Harry thought about it for a long moment before he gave a shrug and said, "If you think it best."

"I do," she immediately returned. "Thank you for not fighting me on this."

"Meh," he muttered.

With a smile she turned a suddenly shifting to serious expression on Robinson and said, "Organise it, would you?"

With a grave expression of his own, he nodded and said, "Will do. I, too, think it's a good idea."

She gave him a nod and turned back to Harry. She firmly said, "Take these sessions seriously, Harry. They're important."

"Yes, Ma'am," he sighed. He knew an order when he heard one.

"Now," she said, a little more firmly and 'redonning' her Director of the DMLE persona in the process. "I have a murder to investigate, so I need to head into work."

He frowned and said, "I thought Nott's death was not ruled a murder?"

"This isn't about Nott," she said. "This is... someone else. I can't discuss it now, though."

He gave her a careful nod and said, "Fair enough. Stay safe."

She gave him a light smile, patted him on his shoulder twice and silently left again, her auror shadows silently following her out.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	80. Head Shrinking

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty - Head Shrinking**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As pretty much promised, Robinson released Harry just as the school bell rang signalling the end of fourth period. That was the signal to head to the Great Hall for lunch.

However and just as he rose from the bed, Harry realised he had no idea where his duelling robes got to. Without them to hand he had no other clothes to don.

With a sigh, he called, "Dobby."

"Yes, Master Harry, Sir?" asked the elf.

"Can you organise a full set of clothes for me?" he asked. "School uniform, please. I can't seem to find my duelling robes."

"Dobby be right back, Master Harry," the little elf declared, just before popping away.

A few moments later he was back with a neatly folded and stacked pile of the requested clothing, which he immediately put on the bed right next to Harry's hand.

"Dobby now be findings old Master Charlus's duelling robes," he said. "Dobby be thinkings they still be beings at Saint Mungo'ses."

"Thank you, Dobs," said Harry, reaching for the uniform. "You're the best!"

Dobby chirped, "Thank _you_ , Master Harry!" Then he used elf magic to bring the wheeled screens in the infirmary around Harry and the bed, blocking him from sight and popped away again.

Knowing his ladies would be along very soon, expecting him to be released now, he wanted to be ready for them. He quickly began to dress.

He had managed to get his underwear slacks shirt and belt on when the screen was suddenly yanked aside and Hermione stuck her head in.

"Oh, well," she mock-sighed and smiled, while pulling the screens further away. "He managed to get his pants and shirt on before we got here."

Right behind her was Daphne, who rolled her eyes behind Hermione's back and smiled.

Harry just grinned at the two of them and continued to get dressed. He was ready in another minute, pulling his robe over his head and settling it into place.

"Ready?" asked Hermione.

"Uh-hmm," he replied with a nod. "Where are the others?"

They'll be waiting for us in the Great Hall.

With a witch on each arm and a heart felt thank you to Robinson for once again looking after him, the three left.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As they walked to the Great Hall, Hermione asked, "Any lingering effects we need to know about?"

"Hmm?" he asked. "No, I don't think so. But, Madam Bones told me I should talk to a mind-healer about Nott's death. She said it's something her aurors have to do when they kill someone and I should do it too... at least, I _think_ that's why she thinks I should talk to one."

That had both his ladies drag him to a quick halt. It happened so quickly his feet nearly walked out from under him and he had to rapidly back-pedal to regain his balance.

He'd only just regained it when both dragged him backwards and planted him with his back against the wall. Both stood, side-by-side, with almost identical expressions of hope and worry.

"Oh-kaaay..." he started. "What's going on?"

"You're willing to see a mind-healer?" Hermione demanded.

He frowned in confusion and replied, "Yes. Why does that sound―"

"Harry," Daphne interrupted. "If we knew you'd be willing to speak with a mind healer―"

"We'd have asked you to do that some time ago," Hermione finished

Confused, he asked, "Why?"

"Because even you must recognise you have some issues with emotion and the like, right?" she asked right back.

He thought about it and warily replied, "Yeah... but that's just me, right?"

"Yes," said Daphne. "However, both of us... and Fleur too, truth to tell... think speaking with a mind-healer is something that would help you."

"Then," he asked, still somewhat confused, "Why didn't you say something before?"

Both girls looked to one another before Hermione carefully said, "Because some people feel quite insulted when someone suggests they should speak with a mind-healer."

"Oh," he replied. "Well, I don't. Is that also a reason that means I should speak with one?"

"It could be," she replied with a sigh. "It's these little things like that, though we all love you very much, which we'd like to find out why they are."

'Well, alright," he said. "If it's something you think would help. I can do that."

Both girls lightly breathed almost matching sighs of relief and smiled at him.

"Right," said Hermione. "With that out of the way, let's go to lunch."

And they began walking again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As occurred in the past, so occurred now. As Harry walked into the Great Hall the noises seemed to stutter a moment before significantly dropping off. It remained that way until he sat with the others where they were already sitting at a spot on the Hufflepuff table.

As the noise rose again, Hannah leaned towards him and asked, "How're you holding up, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he shrugged. "Bit hungry, though." And proceeded to build himself a lunch.

"No lasting effects?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. "Medi-wizard Robinson is going to organise me a mind-healer - just in case, I suppose - but I feel fine."

Neville asked, "Besides what we've read in the _Prophet_ from that reporter, who kind of berated you for ending the House of Nott, any problems?"

With a slight shake of his head, he replied, "No. I heard that Master Robards declared it was self-defence; and Madam Bones was in to see me a few hours ago. She, too, said it was a clear case of self-defence.

"I doubt, very much, I'll end up anywhere near on trial for what happened. There was just far too many witnesses and it was far too obvious Nott had both cursed me in the back with a dark curse and then tried to cast the Killing curse at me.

"I further doubt anyone is going to be stupid and push it any further than the _Prophet_ already has."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry was right.

Public signs it had already started arrived the next day when the _Daily Prophet_ turned up. The _Letters to the Editor_ section were 'filled' with letters from angry witches and wizards berating the reporter for claiming 'in his opinion' that 'Lord Potter' was in the wrong for killing Nott. Contrarily, there were also letters in which the writer put forward they believed the reporter was correct in stating duels where one duellist was the last of the Line of an established House should be illegal was also a good idea. A couple had both in the same letter. There was only one scathing letter where the writer stated they believed Harry had used the 'unique' opportunity presented to him to murder Nott. As the letter was from a wizard from a dark house, he promptly ignored it.

He also received another small stack of documents from Ted. Again, this lot were of property documents relating to Harry's ongoing efforts to increase his property portfolio. Ted had included a few of various places from around wizarding Britain. They ranged from a small manor to a cottage. He'd even included a breakdown of what sort of investment they would make with an opinion of what he felt Harry would make a decent return upon.

Harry couldn't fault Ted's reasoning for the purchases he suggested. Each was usually a small bungalow or free-standing stand-alone cottage in a 'reasonably' rural area; as Magicals preferred not to be within non-magical townships. Each sat upon a small or large plot of land, which would enable the erection of wards. For the ones he'd be interested in learning about more, he 'ticked' the top right corner of the sheet; for those he thought he'd pass, he 'crossed' it.

However, there was also a quick note dashed off from Ted asking if he wanted to purchase the Nott manor, if it fell available.

Harry thought about it for all of fifteen seconds before he gave a small smile and 'ticked' the sheet. He'd be buying it, if possible.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On Thursday morning, the murder Bones was 'secretly' investigating publicly broke in the media. As Harry had thought _might_ happen, Fawley had been killed.

~ # ~

 _LORD FAWLEY MURDERED_

 _During the tragic duel between Lords Harrison Potter and Theodore Nott last Monday at noon, where not-yet-inducted young Lord Nott tragically lost his life, yet another of our Wizengamot Members lost their life, writes Tangwystl Goshawk for your faithful Daily Prophet._

 _News coming to light from within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was advising me, your hardworking reporter, that Lord Hamish Fawley was murdered by assailants unknown during the time of the duel that claimed the life of young Lord Nott. Are the two linked? This reporter believes the possibility exists._

 _[...]_

 _Lord Hamish Fawley was the only surviving son of Lord Hector Fawley, one time Minister of Magic between 1925 and 1939 and widower of Chastity Fawley née Parkinson, who predeceased him. He and his wife had no surviving Heirs._

 _What does this mean for the Seat of Fawley upon the Wizengamot? pg. 3._  
 _In related news, what of the Seat of Nott? pg. 3._

~ # ~

After reading the article, Harry handed the newspaper off to Hermione and sat back a bit in thought.

'This will definitely allow the Alliance to push House Hilliard through for elevation now,' he thought. 'But, truly, who else?'

He hadn't been kidding when he'd suggested Lovegood. They were now one of the very few Ancient Houses left not already elevated.

In his mind he began to list his arguments for having the House of Lovegood elevated. He decided he would only back down if another _non-dark_ Ancient House was better promoted.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As breakfast wound up, Harry received a HEED note from medi-wizard Robinson to drop into the infirmary before he headed for class. However, as Thursday was a 'late' start, he knew he could take his time.

'No,' he thought. 'He does not necessarily know I have no class for first period. So, I'd best go now.'

As the Heirs rose, he rose with them.

Hermione frowned a little in confusion and said, "Don't you have free period this period?"

"I do," he nodded. "However, Medi-wizard Robinson's asked me to stop by before classes."

Understanding, she nodded and said, "In that case, mind if I come with?"

"Nope," he returned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Walking into the infirmary, Harry and Hermione only had to wait a moment before Robinson walked out of his office.

Though Harry wasn't, Hermione was a little puzzled about that. A moment later she wheeled and cast a detection charm at the double doors of the infirmary and then said, "Ah! An alert charm."

Robinson smirked and replied, "Of course. I need to know for when an emergency comes running in and I'm not on the ward."

Hermione gave an understanding nod back before Robinson turned to Harry.

"Lord Potter," he said, "I wanted to confirm with you suitable times for when the... specialist... Madam Bones asked me to arrange could speak with you."

"Oh!" said Harry. "Any time, I guess. But, if it helps, I have free periods first and fourth on Wednesdays, first on Thursdays and first through third on Fridays."

"That, I knew," nodded Robinson. "Besides the free periods, are you closed to speaking with them outside of class times?"

"Ummm..." he muttered. "No, not really. Except for, maybe, Tuesday and Saturday afternoons. I often have matters relating to my Lordships I have to deal with then."

"Understood," said Robinson. "In that case, your first appointment is for first period tomorrow morning. However, it's just an... introductory... session, so you and the specialist can discuss arrangements."

"Oh, you mean for the mind-healer?" asked Hermione. "Thank you for organising that, by the way."

Robinson seemed surprised Hermione knew who he was referring to.

"It's alright, Mister Robinson," said Harry, now understanding the hesitation Robinson displayed. "All my ladies... and even my friends... know I'll be speaking with a mind healer. I don't mind them knowing."

A little relieved, Robinson said, "In that case, your mind-healer is someone I know and personally trust; Healer Iolanthe Bincutty. As I said, she'll be by to speak with you at the start of first period tomorrow. She's set aside an hour for your first session."

Thanking the man, the two then headed back to the apartment. Harry was surprised Hermione made no further mention of it.

He found out later, though, that she had informed the other two during the day - Daphne, at morning tea; and Fleur, once she returned from work.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At morning tea, Harry also received a mirror call from Sirius informing him the Alliance was going to informally meet to discuss two more candidates for elevation and asked Harry for his views.

"Hilliard, of course," he immediately replied. "And I'll still put forward the House of Lovegood as the other one, but secondary to Hilliard. You've all already convinced me Hilliard should be before Lovegood."

"I'll let them know," said Sirius. "However, I'll reiterate this is only in case a second emergency session is called before the one on the twenty first."

"Understood," he nodded.

With a slight hesitation, Sirius then asked, "Any word on when you see your mind-healer?"

"Tomorrow morning will be my first session," he replied. "Her name's Iolanthe Bincutty. I know it's not the name of a recognised House, but medi-wizard Robinson said he knows her and trusts her. I have no reason to doubt him."

"Iolanthe Bincutty, you said?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded.

"Do you mind if I look into her?" asked his godfather.

"Not at all," Harry shrugged. "I can see no harm in that."

Clearly a little relieved, Sirius said, "Thank you. I just want to check for myself."

Again Harry gave a half-shrug and said, "That's alright."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning Harry was right on time for his first session with Bincutty.

Sirius had contacted him the previous evening to tell him he found nothing negative about the witch and even told him the woman was both highly qualified and well-respected.

Harry didn't doubt it, but investigating the woman made his godfather happy and he saw no harm in him doing so.

The hour was spent with her laying out an overview of what her 'plans' were for his treatment, her then giving him a mind-healer's confidentiality oath and him giving an overview of his life until then.

That took up the entire hour and he still wasn't done when the hour was up.

She then offered to remain for a further hour to finish it all up, which he readily accepted.

By the time she left just before the bell to end second period, he had covered everything up to that day, with her asking pointed questions to how he was initially feeling about having to kill Nott.

She took copious notes.

The next session was scheduled for the following Monday directly after class, then fourth period Wednesday and again on first period Friday.

"A nice balance," she explained. "And I think we might be 'at' this for a while."

Again, he had no problem with it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When he walked into the Great Hall for morning tea, he was very surprised none of his friends or either of his two ladies asked him how it went; though he was not surprised to see Hermione was 'dying' to know.

When he mentioned it, she replied, "It's not for us to know, Harry. And especially not for us to know in such a public setting as the Great Hall of Hogwarts. You can tell us what you want to tell us in private and later."

Surprised at her sensibility, he only nodded back.

Giving himself a shake he asked about that morning's classes. Both she and Daphne smiled back and told him.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After leaving his lovelies and friends to continue to their next class, Harry quickly returned to the apartment and used the time to go through his bank statements received the previous Monday. And was soon lost in the figures.

He was pleased to see there were still steady returns on his various investments, with little outgoings due to little purchasing occurring. However, he also knew there would be a significant drop once the various properties he'd lined up reached 'hand-over' stage.

He'd only managed to barely complete reviewing his finances when Dobby informed him there was only a few minutes to go before the school bell signalling the end to third period was run. He quickly checked his satchel, noticed Dobby had already exchanged his books for Ancient Runes, DADA and Transfiguration, thank the elf and began to make his way to the Arithmancy classroom - Hermione and Daphne.

Now that he no longer class-studied Muggle Studies he tried to always pick the two of them up from their Arithmancy class on Fridays and escort them to Ancient Runes, held only a corridor away.

If nothing else, he always received a kiss from each for his 'thoughtfulness'.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a quiet weekend the Monday started a 'wind-down' week for the Heirs. This was the week they received their Christmas break assignments. Harry already knew they were never difficult, as they were always assignments based on, due to the muggleborns, information they could find in their purchased-for-school texts.

Plans also arose for the Heirs to not wait back for the trip on the Express on the coming Sunday. Instead, they'd go to the 'scheduled' meeting of the Alliance on the Saturday and head directly home from there. Headmistress Lady Marchbanks could see no point in them returning to the school late on the Saturday afternoon just to ride the Express back to London immediately after breakfast the next morning.

To Harry, it was for him yet another example of why Lady Griselda Marchbanks was _not_ a daft moron.

At his Monday afternoon session with mind-healer Bincutty, almost the entire session was of her asking Harry questions based on the information he provided to her of his personal history. Quite a few of which made him quite uncomfortable.

For example, she asked, "Why did you truly not want the Dursleys punished by the Wizengamot? Irrespective of what they did to you was because of compulsions, there still had to be something there for the Dursleys to act as they did and, based on your understanding of compulsions you demonstrated during your First Task in the 'Tri-Wiz', I know you had to have known that."

Harry sighed and asked, "What I say to you stays between us, right?"

"Yes," she immediately nodded. "You know that."

He thought about how to answer for a bit before he gave an almost imperceptible shrug and replied, "I want to deal with them, myself, once I complete Hogwarts."

"Revenge?" she immediately pressed, which showed Harry she'd already deduced that, or something similar.

"No," he returned. "That's one of the reasons I intend to hold off until I finish Hogwarts; I want the distance of time before I act. No, I will punish them in a manner which is... comparable to the crimes they committed against me.

"The Wizengamot would have just fed them to Dementors. Because of the compulsions I don't think what they did was worthy of what could only be seen as a slow execution. No; I'm still trying to reason out what their punishments should be, but I have no intention of executing them. I'm letting time cool any knee-jerk reaction I may have; to look at it 'clinically', you know?"

She nodded back and said, "Don't forget; while you're One of the Seven that does not excuse you from the law regarding muggle baiting."

"I'm aware, thank you," he wryly replied.

With a nod of acknowledgement, she changed the subject. "I need to talk to you about how to handle your appointments over the Christmas break."

"Yeah," he said. "I was wondering about that, too."

After a short discussion of it, together with her learning Harry's planned 'schedule' for the break, they came to an agreement. They'd have the next two sessions, as scheduled, at school. All next week, while they were staying at the Green Fields, they'd be held at the Kennel. The following week, with Harry spending most of it in France, would be no sessions. And the third week it would be back at the Kennel again before returning to school and recommencing the sessions at school on Monday, the tenth of January. Then they'd see from there.

"If necessary, we'll even drop the one on Christmas Eve," said Bincutty. "It will depend on what subject matter we're approaching at that time. If it's, as you'd say, _heavy_... we'll cancel the session and wait until the third of January.

Harry just gave a half shrug and nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Another bit of surprising news was via a mirror call from Sirius.

He explained, "Through the fine and excellent diplomacy skills of both myself and Frank Longbottom―"

"Yeeeees?" urged Harry.

"Both Houses of Diggory and Spinnet have decided to join the Alliance," continued Sirius.

Harry sat up straighter in surprise. "Both?" he asked.

"Both," Sirius grinned.

"I'm... surprised," said Harry. "I know it's what we hoped, but I didn't think it would happen."

"Why not?" asked his godfather.

"Because it's not as if we formally asked Amos Diggory or Caden Spinnet if they'd mind if we put their Houses forward for elevation," he replied. "I know the likelihood was slim they wouldn't, but we didn't even give them the chance to turn it down."

"You don't ask for elevation for your own House, Pup," said Sirius. "And, by the same cast, you don't _get_ asked. It's not the done thing... things."

"I didn't know that," he sighed. "It wasn't in any of the books I read."

"It's an unwritten rule," said Sirius.

"Right," he nodded. "So. I know Amos and Cedric Diggory; and I know Alicia Spinnet. Who are the relevant people in both Houses I need to know?"

Sirius gave a nod and explained, "In House Diggory you have Amos Diggory... now soon-to-be-inducted Lord Amos Diggory... his wife, Florentina... who prefers to be called Tina... and their recently of-age son, Cedric. Rumour has it Cedric and a girl by the name of Cho Chang of the Chinese Distinguished and Revered House of Chang will soon be betrothed."

Harry gave a nod. He thought that might be on the cards, but did not know Chang was of the Chinese equivalent of a Noble and Ancient House, a Distinguished and Revered House. The only difference was that a Revered House, of what he'd read, was even older than a Most Ancient House; and a Distinguished House was on par with a Noble House.

Harry gave a little whistle of surprise.

Sirius gave a nod, a grin and said, "Amos is pretty laid back on one hand, but quite enthusiastic on the other. And he tends to pretty quickly jump between those two opposites. His wife seems constantly bemused by him. So does Cedric, truth to tell."

Changing to the next, he continued, "In House Spinnet you have Lord Caden Spinnet; his wife, Rosaline; his son and Heir, Rueben; and the daughter you know, Alicia.

"Caden's a real character. I just wish he'd have been of the same age as us. He'd have made a _fine_ Marauder. Comparatively, though, Rueben comes across as a bit uptight. He's not, though; it's an act."

Harry absorbed the information and nodded. "Just so long as no one casts on the bright idea of trying to yet again betroth or concubine me, this time to Alicia, I've no problems with them joining."

Sirius gave a snort of amusement. "I'll make sure no one tries."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Friday their actual last day at the school, the Heirs made sure they were all packed and ready before gathering in the Potter apartment for last-minute decisions, if needed. They, of course, waited until Fleur returned from work.

Because their break was only for three weeks and the Potters would only be staying for the longest period of seven nights in one place, many things were not packed. That included the mini-library in the apartment office and the food in the pantry.

Also left out was a change of 'upmarket casual' for the next day's departure from the school to the December meeting of the Alliance. For the Potters, that night would be at the Greengrasses'. Dobby and Betsy would take their trunks directly and co-ordinate with the Greengrass elves on which rooms would be theirs in Green Fields.

Neville had entered ahead of his ladies, flopped onto the three-seater couch and sighed in relief. "I am _so_ looking forward to this break."

Harry grinned at him. "A bit of OWL year stress, Nev?"

"Yup," the other boy immediately and emphatically returned.

"Sorry, but it'll be even worse once we get back."

Neville turned a filthy look on him, which just had Harry grin wider.

"We have the Yule break of three weeks to wind down," said Daphne. "Then we go hard at it until the April break. Then only a couple of months until our OWLs. As have everyone before us, we shall get through this."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The 'Yule' meeting of the Alliance was multi-purpose. It was an actual meeting, a meeting where the past year's victories and losses were discussed and a bit of a party afterwards with a semi-formal dinner.

Held at the Davis Estate, Heathcliff chaired it. It didn't take long for business to turn towards what happened at Nott Manor, plus it's aftermath. Of course, Amelia controlled most of the discussion.

"So," she sighed after going through the still-sensitive forensics from the 'event'; "It was young Ronald Weasley who was brewing the potions that ultimately led to the death of everyone in the manor.

"Interviews based on the investigations had him leaving the manor soon after 7.00pm that evening while under the effects of Polyjuice, taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, moving through to Knockturn Alley and into an apothecary there and buying illicit and illegal potions ingredients. That apothecary has now been charged with the sale of that.

"He's then returned to the manor via the same manner, entering the manor through a casement window in the basement storeroom - which is when the family clock at the The Burrow switched Mister Weasley's clock hand to Mortal Peril - and he's gone through to the potions lab. He's managed to turn off the burners and, apparently, tried to then flee. However, he only made it a few feet before he passed out and, a few minutes later, died."

Miles asked, "When will that information be released, Amelia?"

"I'd rather not at all," she returned. "It was, as all the evidence confirms, an accident. It was not murder, therefore I do not have the name of a criminal to give to everyone."

"No, but the Wizengamot is going to demand to know what happened more than just the answer of, 'It was an accident'," said Miles.

"Give them a Dumbledore answer," said Harry. "Tell a misleading truth."

When almost all these looked at him in confusion, he explained, "Look. The evidence you have that it was Ron Weasley who was the one brewing the potions, while logical, is still circumstantial. He could have been sent by Nott to go and buy the ingredients on his behalf and was dropping those off in the potions lab at that time.

"Next: Ron did not build the potions workstation under that air intake; that had to be Nott. And the placement of the workstation under that air intake had as much to do with the death of everyone in that manor as anything else.

"Third: Tell them you refuse to identify which potions were being brewed, in case someone in the future thinks of using the same combination to create a similar situation as a way to assassinate other important people; including someone or someones who may be sitting upon the Wizengamot that very day. That'll shut them up from pressing for more details on that.

"Fourth: You tell them Ron was the one who managed to get to the workstation to turn the flames off and then succumbed to the fumes. In that way the Elder House of Weasley is not... unfairly tarnished with what happened."

"And, finally: You release a statement, with the approval of the Wizengamot, urging all citizens who brew their own potions at home to be extra vigilant when it comes to the fumes of those potions, making sure they have proper and safe venting of those fumes installed and operational at all times.

"Yes," he sighed. "I think you've got it right as to what really happened. However, like you, I think it's best if the Wizengamot and the public at-large be misdirected as to what most likely occurred. And you cannot state my explanation is a lie."

While the others heard him out, it was still a long few moments before Heathcliff firmly stated, "I like it. It's not a falsehood and does not seek to cover up the truth."

Frank added, "And the idea of Amelia releasing a DMLE statement urging those who brew at home to be extra-vigilant to the threat of fumes, is a good one."

While there were a few quietly murmuring to one another about Harry's idea, Heathcliff turned to Bones and asked, "Amelia? Your thoughts?"

She gave a slow nod back with a wry smile. "It works for me. I like it."

Then she sat up a little straighter and said, "And, I believe... unless anyone has a better idea... it's exactly how this should now play out."

No one could offer an improvement.

After waiting to see if anyone thought of anything better, to which there was none given, Heathcliff gave a nod and said, "Then that shall be the stance of the Alliance. And, what the Alliance knows of the truth of this, shall be an Alliance secret."

Again, no one disagreed.

Griselda piped up, "If I may, Heath?"

Davis gave a nod and quietly said, "Of course, Griselda."

"I felt it was important to give a report on the effect the loss of so many at Nott manor has caused upon the students of Hogwarts.

"In all, seventeen students lost at least one parent or grandparent. Five of them lost both parents. It does not include aunts and uncles unless they were also guardians; as is the case of the Carrow twins in Fourth Year Slytherin.

"A sixth year Gryffindor, A fifth year Hufflepuff... Ernest... two Fourth Year Ravenclaws, a Sixth Year Ravenclaw and twelve Slytherins from Third to Seventh Year all lost someone close."

Frank gave a low whistle. "Are they all coping?"

"They are," she nodded. "All, for those who took time away from the school, are now back at the school. However, there then arises the issue, for some of them; whether or not they'll be back for their remaining schooling once this school year is over in June."

"That isn't our responsibility," Bancroft firmly stated.

"Agreed," she said, with a slight nod. "However, it is something for us to be aware of. I merely raised it so we are all informed."

With a slight blush, Bancroft gave a nod back and muttered, "Sorry. It's... still a sore subject."

Davis quickly cut in and asked in general, "Anything we need to do about this before I move on?"

"Just a moment," said Marchbanks. "There's a further point I need to raise about those students."

"My apologies, Griselda," said Davis. "By all means."

She gave a nod and said, "There are three students who are of Noble Houses and, based on the losses of life that night, are all now of-age and can immediately take up their Lordships. If they do, then I must offer them accommodation in the Lords' Quarters."

"I'm not surprised," muttered Harry. "If it doesn't breach your responsibility as Headmistress, may we know who they are?"

She gave another nod and replied, "Cassius Warrington, Seventh Year, Slytherin; Marcus Belby, Sixth year, Ravenclaw; and David Urquhart, Sixth Year, Slytherin.

"Urquhart is betrothed to Pamela Alton, Sixth Year in Ravenclaw, so he'll be offered Apartment Four. The other two are, to the best of my knowledge, not; so they'll be offered Apartments One and Two."

She looked to Harry and said, "I apologise, Lord Potter, but your... safe haven... is going to become not as safe."

Harry was quick to shake his head and said, "Not your fault, Ma'am. You have to do it, otherwise it smacks - and rightly so - of favouritism.

"I take it we'll likely see the first of them, at least, moving in immediately after the Christmas break?"

"Indeed," she replied.

When no one raised anything further on that subject Davis gave a nod and said, "Next; the issue of inviting the new Noble Houses of Spinnet and Diggory."

The House of Spinnet wanted to accept membership, but decided not to attend this session to allow the existing membership of the Alliance to discuss their acceptance.

Again, no one disagreed. If anything, they all seemed eager to accept them.

The new noble House of Diggory, however, did not not accept _immediate_ membership; Amos wanted to delay until he had a chance to discuss it with the wider family and his friends before accepting. The admittance of the Noble and Ancient House of Diggory was then deferred until the February session, to give Amos that time. However, since then, he's let us know they'll be accepting, but not until after Yule.

"I think that then brings us to the issue of another two vacancies for ennobling," said Heathcliff. "Are there now any nay-sayers to the House of Hilliard, our original back-up?"

Again, no one.

"Then, who's next?" he asked.

Harry immediately said, "I again put forward the House of Lovegood for consideration. My reasons have not changed from our previous discussions."

This time it was approved. The two Houses put forth by the Alliance when the subject came up before the Wizengamot would be Hilliard and Lovegood.

"Members are starting to grow concerned at the size of the Grand Alliance and the number of Seat Holders representing the Alliance on the 'Mot," said Frank. "We may need to consider arguments to counter that."

That led to a healthy discussion of the subject. It didn't amount to much, other than to make everyone aware of the 'problem', but the only argument that held any water was the size of the Alliance should hold no part in any discussion as to which Houses should be worthy of ennoblement; it was a separate issue.

It was Jean-Paul who made a decent suggestion. "Per'aps," he said, "Anozzer, who ees not of zee Allionce, could be... convinced... to put forwaird zee 'Ouses we recommend, no?"

That surprised a few, including Harry.

"Interesting," mused Ogden. "That... is _quite_ the clever idea."

"Indeed," said old Augustus MacMillan. "Recommendations?"

"I believe I know who," said Ogden. "Leave it with me?"

No one opposed the idea.

"Excellent," said Davis. "Moving on?"

There was little else that was an important or urgent issue and the meeting closed not too long later.

That led to a 'Yule' dinner for the Alliance, laid on by the Davises and amply supported by their elves.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

In the early evening, the Green Fields floo quickly disgorged seven witches and wizards in quick succession - Samuel, Adeline, Astoria and Daphne led the way, immediately followed by Harry, Hermione and Fleur.

Harry was happy to learn that, now that things had all settled down, he was no longer being tailed by aurors. Bones had clarified that for him during the meeting.

"Actually, they've not followed you since we learned of the death of young Mister Weasley," she'd explained. "However, there's still a small contingent now permanently stationed at Hogwarts. That's an agreement reached between myself and Griselda."

A little relieved, Harry had said, "Thank you."

Now at Green Fields, Adeline was quick to call on their house elves to escort the Potters to their 'apartment' within the manor and upon the second floor.

"Just follow Bucky," she explained, indicating the elf. "He'll show you where you need to go."

Following the elf they, as expected, were taken to the second floor and into one wing. As they'd been there before, none of them were there for the first time.

And, as with the last time they'd spent time at Green Fields, they were in the same rooms. This time, though, a bedroom had been converted to a 'common' room for them with doors leading off into bedrooms.

Adeline had been clever and made the guest room at the end of the corridor a common room and managed to organise things so a temporary wall with a door in it blocked off the last five rooms. Two bedrooms each side of the corridor after the new wall and before the new common room became their bedrooms.

"'Ow clever!" declared Fleur. "I shall 'ave to inform Maman of this idea, _at once_! Zee same can be done at Delacour Manoir."

" _And_ Sirius for his place," murmured Hermione.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the remainder of the weekend, with a quiet Sunday following the Alliance meeting of the previous day, the manorhold all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for a day of Christmas shopping on the Monday morning.

Thankfully, this year gave them five days before Christmas, but the manorhold wanted it out of the way before the crowds of 'last minute' shoppers made it even busier than it had already become.

Stepping through the magical archway behind the Leaky, Harry was somewhat relieved to see there had been an increase in the auror and Law Enforcement Officer ('LEO') presence. Even more, these aurors didn't stand in pairs, ignore everyone and chat to one another. These aurors and LEOs were constantly on the move in singles, always watching.

'Much better,' he thought, seeing the ones at the Leaky Cauldron end of the Alley. 'I just hope they're the same below Gringotts. Someone's obviously fired a rocket up their arses, recently.'

Using Florean's as their rally point, the seven broke into three groups of two/two/three to begin their shopping, returning to Florean's twice to switch out groups. And finally had it all done before early afternoon.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That morning and within the bowels of the Ministry, immediately after the Monday morning Unspeakable fireside, Unspeakable Klein, a mind-healer, met with Croaker in his office.

"What have you got for me?" he immediately asked.

"As suspected," she replied, "It is not his so-called mother's protection that protects the White Knight's mind."

"What is it, then?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure, yet," she calmly replied. "However, his mind is... definitely different. It's that difference that is the protection."

"My Legilimency attempts upon him are not so much repelled, as... redirected," she added. "I believe I'll be studying more muggle literature on the subject before I have a more direct understanding of what's going on."

"That's all you've got?" he asked.

"For now, yes," she replied.

"Keep at it," he ordered. "When's your next session with him?"

"This afternoon at the Dog's place in inner London," she replied. "I only needed to mention that this would help his 'pup' and he had no problems with keying me into the wards."

"Good," he firmly returned.

As he then cast his attention to the documents on his desk, 'Klein', also known under the pseudonym of Healer Iolanthe Bincutty, rose and left.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a late lunch back at Green Fields, Harry asked his two present ladies, "What say we take a trip to Harrods the day after tomorrow?"

Daphne asked, "That's that big muggle shopping building, yes?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "And, I'd _love_ to go."

"Yes," replied Daphne. "Me too."

So, plans were made to floo back to the Leaky and take a taxi to the block-sized shopping complex in two days time, morning. The Wizengamot session was the morrow and Harry didn't want to 'cheat' the ladies out of a day at Harrods.

When asked if they'd like to go, both adult Greengrasses begged off, but Astoria was both excited to be invited and excited to actually go. Her parents gave their permission, 'So long as you stay with Harry, Hermione and Daphne and promise not to run off!' her mother firmly admonished.

"Yes, mother," replied Astoria. "I so promise."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That afternoon, at about the time he would be finishing his seventh period class at Hogwarts, Harry flooed to the Black Townhouse to meet with his mind-healer.

She arrived, as expected, exactly on time. Harry then met with her in Sirius's office.

Before she arrived, though, Harry asked his godfather, "Where's CeeCee?"

"She went back to Perth this morning," he replied. "With the three change-overs, she should have arrived there at about 7.00pm this evening, their time. Ted took her." He then muttered, " _Damn_ , that can get a little confusing."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, we're... eight hours behind, I think."

Sirius nodded and said, "Yeah, about that."

"When does she return?" he asked.

"Friday, the seventh," replied Sirius. "At... 8.00am our time? I'll have to check."

Harry gave a nod and said, "She'll need a couple hours sleep to re-sync her body clock."

"Already prepared," nodded Sirius. "Time Zone potions. She also took one with her for her arrival in Perth today."

After his session with the mind-healer, Harry chatted with his godfather for a short while before he returned to Green Fields. He talked about how Adeline Greengrass solved the problem of the Potter foursome having individual privacy without re-entering the 'public' parts of the manor. He even laid down a quick sketch of it.

"Clever," muttered Sirius.

"That's what we said," he smiled back.

"I don't know if there's a way to remodel the Potter floor I've created here," said Sirius. "But, I'll see if I can use the same idea, just in a different way."

"Just saying you're going to think about it is enough, Sirius," he said. "Thank you."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the Wizengamot sat on the Tuesday morning, Harry expected immediate moves by the dark, yet again, to get two dark Houses elevated. First, however, were the induction of new members. First up were the Heirs of those who were 'lost' at Nott Manor. And, finally, up stepped Amos Diggory, Caden Spinnet, Eugene Abbott and Heathcliff Davis.

Harry was feeling quite chuffed that the last two men were now counted among the Lords of their land.

For the two new motions for elevation however, this time it was a supposed grey House who put forward the name of Flint for elevation. And this time it was only the one.

'They're beginning to think', thought Harry. 'Damn them.'

To counter it, Sirius then put forward the names of Hilliard and Lovegood.

It turned out that they got Hilliard through, but the dark also got Flint through. When House Williams put forward only the name of Flint for consideration, Harry realised it would be an uphill battle to get Lovegood through. That didn't stop them trying, though.

Now that the Ancient House of Lovegood had been put forward once, it created precedent; which is why they still put it forward as their secondary.

'Next time,' he thought. 'Sorry, Luna.'

He also knew, though, Luna would not be disappointed by the loss. It wasn't in her nature.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning and Astoria was so excited to be allowed the chance to 'go muggle' that she practically dragged Harry out of his chair to go get ready for 'a day with the muggles'.

Harry smirked and said, "Before we go, though, Hermione needs to take you to her room for you to change into more appropriate dress."

"Oh, of course," sighed Hermione, disappointed she hadn't thought of it herself. "Come along, Astoria, Daphne. Let's get you properly outfitted."

Disappointed they weren't leaving immediately, but curious as to how Hermione would dress her, Astoria allowed herself to be taken to Hermione's room. Daphne, of course, readily joined her.

After changing himself into slacks, button up, cardigan and coat, Harry was ready in plenty of time for the girls to come back down.

As the clothes didn't quite fit either of the Greengrass girls, both went to their mother to have resizing charms applied before they were ready.

While that was going on, Hermione came over and quietly asked, "Any problems with me getting a decent muggle wardrobe for those two?"

"Not at all," he smiled. "You just saved me the effort of asking you to do it."

With a smile of her own, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Once ready, the four of them used the floo to go to the Leaky and immediately exited through the front door of the wizarding pub and onto Charing Cross Road.

Harry only had to hold his hand out for a few moments before a London cab pulled in; and he held open the door for the three young ladies.

As he settled in, the cabbie asked, "Where to, Guv?"

"Harrods," Harry immediately replied.

The cabbie just gave a nod, turned back to driving and, a moment later, pulled back out into traffic.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	81. Figuring Out Harry

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **C** **hapter Eighty One - Figuring Out Harry**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When the four returned to Green Fields late that afternoon, Harry was basically ready to collapse. The three girls, however, were still full of excitement; especially Astoria.

"That... was... _a-maz-ing_!" the youngest of the four of them half-squealed half-giggled.

Harry just groaned and said, "I'm going for a lie-down before dinner. You three nearly killed me."

Surprising even Harry, Astoria blew a raspberry at him and giggled again.

The girls had spent quite a bit of money on the trip. Harry didn't begrudge them, but he was very glad he was able to call Dobby no less than three times to come and take all their bags from them. He'd have been swamped under if he wasn't.

Then again, maybe they'd not have bought as much.

All Harry knew was that a great deal of what was purchased was in the ladies' unmentionables section, as it made up almost a full quarter, bags-wise, of what they'd bought for the day.

He'd returned to his room to check with both Dobby and Betsy that all the bags had been brought back - and told all the clothes had been unboxed or unpackaged, washed, pressed and put into drawers - before he collapsed onto his bed.

However, he'd only been there a few minutes when both Hermione and Daphne came, got him and dragged him into their small ex-bedroom sitting room.

When he'd asked why, he was firmly told, "Time for your fashion parade, Harry."

When he looked confused she said, "Daphne, Fleur and I think this is something we'd like to do for you, each time we go out and significantly increase our wardrobes."

"As I said last time," he tried to explain, "You don't need to do this. I'm sure I'll get a chance to see everything you've bought, sooner or later."

However, all Hermione did was smile, tell him to stay sitting on the couch he was on and walked back out the door.

He'd be getting his fashion parade, after all. And this time it would be of ladies' muggle fashion.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Christmas morning was, in a single word, _brilliant_.

Knowing they'd be moving to France that very afternoon, the Potter four were all packed and ready to go the previous evening. They didn't want any part of the day disturbed by having to pack.

Harry was up early and, due to the amount of nervous energy he was experiencing, went for a morning around the grounds of Green Fields. He was back inside and heading up to his room before just about everyone else was up, except Astoria.

Coming down the stairs as he went up, she gave him a slight frown before she asked, "You've been out?"

"I went for a run," he smiled.

She gave a mock-shudder and said, "Not for me, thank you."

He was just about to turn away and continue his climb up the stairs when she said, "I can trust you to wake Daphne and the other two?"

"Of course," he smiled.

He didn't need to as, as soon as he walked in through the door in the temporary wall in their wing, he saw all three of his ladies were already up.

He didn't even get a chance to say anything when Daphne, clearly a little excited, said, "Come on, Harry. Get showered and dressed. It's Christmas!"

Giving a small snort of amusement, Harry was quickly into his room, stripped off and into his shower.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The Christmas was as wonderful as the last, though this time they were at the Greengrasses and there were two more Harry considered 'his' than the previous year.

Even though they'd be returning from France to be with the Grangers, Harry still knew the right thing to do was to at least visit them before they left. So, about an hour after the gift unwrapping portion of the morning, The Potter four flooed to the Doghouse and spent a couple hours, plus lunch, with them before needing to return to Green Fields.

The Grangers left at the same time they did, as they were visiting family and staying with them for the next couple of days. They'd only delayed their trip to spend that couple of hours with Hermione, Harry, Daphne and Fleur.

Almost as soon as they were back at Green Fields, they had to leave again. This time, to the Ministry to internationally portkey across to France.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Thought they'd spent the morning unwrapping gifts around the Yule Log at Green Fields, very soon after arriving in France they were unwrapping even more gifts from under the Christmas Tree at Delacour Manoir.

As for accommodation, Fleur had obviously been in close contact with her mother about their accommodations in Green Fields. Appoline had not been able to get something similar in place yet, but promised it would be done by Summer.

In the mean time, a temporary illusion wall had been erected at 'their' end of the second floor of the manor with all four bedrooms behind it; no living or common room, though. Even for that effort, Appoline still found her cheeks bussed by the Potters in thanks.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Winter or not, Bordeaux in France was still warm. At least, it was warmer than the weather would be in Britain for two thirds of the year. Only summer and, possibly, a couple weeks either side would be warmer.

Though he did not detest snow, Harry thought it was still pleasant not to have to deal with it when he was outside and about. On one of their trips into muggle Bordeaux, a French city not far from Delacour Manoir, Harry was surprised to learn that the Garonne River, even that far inland, still had ocean-going shipping reaching the city.

When he saw the huge concrete buildings in a 'locked' basin just north of the city, a local informed him they were submarine pens from back during the Second War. Now, they were being converted into an exhibition centre, of sorts.

What interested him more, though, was the sight of a huge private motor yacht berthed within the locked area nearby. He'd once heard his Uncle refer to a boat, let alone a motor yacht, as an acronym for 'Bring Out Another Thousand', referring to the cost of just having such a vessel. He thought a motor yacht of the size he saw would probably be about twenty _times_ that amount.

However, he had the money and, once things settled down after their schooling was complete, gave himself a mental note to investigate the ownership of one similar.

However, Bordeaux was more famous for its close-by vineyards. And a day was spent 'wine tasting' the region's wines, even if it was a little chilly. He even bought a couple of bottles of what he was assured were 'starter' wines, just for those new to drinking wine.

Before they even realised the time was upon them, it was New Years Eve and a shift back to London.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

They arrived in London at 1.00pm local and were picked up by Sirius. Then, ten minutes later, they were out the floo in the Doghouse.

Dobby and Betsy, already waiting for them, had their trunks and other effects up in their rooms, lickety-split.

As they were welcomed by the adult Grangers, Monica explained where each would find their rooms, though Harry had figured that out some time ago from his memories of the house.

"Harry; you're in your old room," she explained. "And Daphne and Fleur are in the two guest rooms on the top floor with Hermione."

Turning to the two, she said, "I'm sorry, but you two will be sharing a semi-ensuite bathroom on that floor."

"That's quite alright, Missus Granger," said Fleur. "It will not be a 'ardship. We are just thankful you are so welcoming of both of us."

Daphne nodded, showing her agreement.

As Harry was about to head up the stairs, Monica latched onto his elbow to hold him back.

When he stopped to look back, curious, she quietly said, "Mind having a quick word with me before you head upstairs?"

"Not at all, Mum," he replied, "You know that."

She immediately grinned at him for his 'Mum' comment, but didn't say anything further, just led him through to the parlour.

Once he and her were sitting kitty-corner to one another - he on a lounge and her in an armchair - she looked firmly to him and said, "I need a straightforward and honest answer from you, Harry."

He gave a nod back, curious as to what she needed to know.

"'Dell and I know you need to sleep regularly with Fleur because of that life debt that exists between you," she began. "However, are you also now sleeping with Hermione and Daphne... or either?"

He immediately blushed, which pretty much confirmed it for her, and he simply replied, "Yes."

"Yes?" she pressed. "Yes, to both?"

"Yes," he nodded. However, he remained looking her directly in the eyes, as he felt he had nothing to apologise for and did not feel ashamed for it.

"I thought so," she replied. "And, thank you for the honest answer."

He just gave a slight shrug in response.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Can you... not... while you're staying here for the next few days?" she almost begged.

"If you'd like," he replied. "We had not planned to, anyway."

"Thank you," she sighed. Explaining, she said, "This is one of those situations where everyone knows what's going on and everyone knows that everyone _else_ knows, but no one talks about it and acts like no one else knows. Do you understand?"

He frowned slightly in confusion before he said, "You want us to act as if we don't to give the illusion we don't, when you know we do."

"Yes," she replied.

"Alright," he slowly said. "I'll let the others know."

"Thank you," she said again, starting to stand.

Knowing the conversation was over, Harry gave her a nod before joining the ladies upstairs.

 _He_ didn't know why Monica wanted them to act that way, but he hoped his ladies would know.

They explained it to him.

Hermione said, "Though he pretty much knows it's not true, Daddy wants to hold onto the belief that his little princess is still a virgin. By pretending we aren't having sex, he gets to keep his belief I'm not. However, that belief is shattered if we let him know by word or action that we sleep together. Understand?"

"Yeah, I can see that," he replied. "But, I don't see the point."

"It's a father thing, Harry," said Daphne. "You'll probably understand once you become a father of a little girl."

He nodded and said, "In that case, I'll wait until then."

Thankfully, they were only at the Grangers for three nights.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they arrived at The Kennel on the Monday morning, Sirius was waiting for them.

"Come on," he said, turning to make his way to the stairs. "I've managed to rearrange things for you."

Before any of them had a chance to ask what he meant, they were on the 'Potter' floor and looking at the same temporary wall set up as at Green Fields.

"What the...?" muttered Harry.

Sirius hadn't even paused before opening the door and showing them the modified hallway. " _Voila!_ " he gestured.

The hallway past the door was only about six feet long, but four doors - two either side - came off it.

Indicating each, he said, "Hermione and Harry on the left; Daphne and Fleur on the right."

When Harry opened his door it was to see everything as it was the previous summer. However, it was in a different room, this time. Thinking back, he realised Hermione was now in his old room and he was in Daphne's old room. Hermione's old room was now outside the cut off section.

The two rooms opposite were where Daphne's room had been moved to and Fleur now had her own. There was no room off the end of the hallway, as beyond that wall was the ensuites for Harry's and Daphne's new rooms.

"Wow!" said Harry, checking the last of the rooms, Fleur's. "Just... wow!"

Sirius nodded with a smirk and and said, "I believe the idea was Daphne's?"

"Yes," she replied. "However, I only made the suggestion to my mother. I did not expect..."

"We _do_ talk to one another, you know," Sirius wryly said.

Daphne gave a very slight blush and said, "I apologise. I'm just surprised to see an off-the-wand-tip comment of mine being both so readily accepted and proven to work."

"Brilliant ideas tend to get around, Daphne," he said, his voice a lot more relaxed. "Just look at Harry's idea of using house elves to send urgent messages, for one."

She nodded back.

"Now, said Sirius, "I have someone for you all to meet. Let's go to the parlour."

Surprised, Sirius was reticent about whoever this 'someone' was, Harry asked, "This isn't the long-lost Heir of Merlin, or something, is it? After tracking down CeeCee―"

Sirius barked his laugh and replied, "No; no one like that."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they entered the parlour it was to see a woman stand from one of the armchairs near the fire and turn towards them. To Harry, she looked a little worried.

As they walked in, Sirius immediately went to her; an approach, Harry could see, was very welcomed by her.

The body language of both immediately gave Harry an inkling of 'what' she was, but not 'who'.

As soon as Sirius moved to stand by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist; to Harry, it confirmed his belief.

With a proud smile on his face, Sirius said, "Harry... Hermione... Daphne... Fleur; this lovely young lady is Jacinta Sykes, who prefers to be called 'Jace'."

Turning to Sykes he went on, "Jace; these are, in order, my godson, Harrison Potter; my magical - but not physical - ward and his betrothed, Hermione Granger; his first concubined, Daphne Greengrass; and his second concubined, Fleur Delacour."

Turning back to Harry he said, "Harry... ladies... as of a week and a half ago, Jacinta here is my betrothed." And grinned.

While the three girls hurried forward to wrap the now slightly blushing and older witch in hugs of congratulations, Harry gave a snort of amusement, moved to the side a little apart as his godfather joined him. He asked, "Any relation to Jocunda Sykes; the first to ever ride a broom from one side to the other of the Atlantic?"

"Her grandmother," he smiled with a confirming nod. "On an old Oakshaft 79, if I remember correctly. Jace is Heir Secondary to her grandmother's broom company, Starsweeper, in MaCUSA. That's the broom company she started over there, because there were already too many over here."

Harry gave a surprised glance to his godfather before he quietly asked, "And there's no common ancestor within the past five generations?"

Sirius happily grinned and just as quietly replied, "No. We had it confirmed just before Yule."

Harry grinned back and said, "I'm happy for you."

Appearing almost relieved at Harry's comment, he gave a nod to Sykes and said, "Come and meet her." And led the short distance to her. His ladies gave them room.

Harry was surprised when Sykes had a decidedly American accent. He put it as probably western US, but also knew he wasn't one to be accurate with regards to 'regional' accents to anywhere but Britain.

On direct introduction, when Sykes referred to him as 'Lord Potter', he immediately said, "Call me Harry, please. From the look on Sirius's face, you're here to stay."

She smiled back and, blushing a little, firmly said, "And call me 'Jace', please. I think only my grandmother still calls me Jacinta."

"If I may ask," said Hermione. "How did you meet?"

While the question was a little forward, it was somewhat excused due to her being a magical ward of Sirius.

"Grandmother still seeks to get a foothold into magical Britain for Starsweeper," she replied. "I was sent to make contact with persons of importance in magical Britain to see if they could aid her in that.

"One of my first contacts was Siri... I mean, Lord Black. We... found we hit it off, right from the start."

"Turned the charm on, did he?" asked Harry.

"It wasn't like that," said Sirius, quick to cut in. "At least, it wasn't like that at the start."

"No," said Jace, shaking her head in agreement. "He heard me out, said he didn't know if he could help and then offered to take me to dinner to see if he could help some other way."

Sirius added, "While I don't think Starsweeper would get any legs in Britain, broom sales wise, that's not to say any other product they produce wouldn't."

"And we think he's right," said Jace. "There's no Quodpot distributor in magical Britain; nor broomracing. I've already advised grandmother that being the distributor of products for those two sports will be our main avenue in gaining a foothold."

"An area in which I'm happy to help," smiled Sirius.

"And that first dinner led to more dinners and... here you are," said Hermione.

"Yep," smiled Sirius. "We've been dating, now, for about three months. However, we've found we simply... _clicked_. I think I knew she was 'the one' on about our sixth date."

"I knew by our third," Jace almost smugly returned with a wide grin.

"He's a boy," said Hermione. "It can take them a while."

While all four ladies snickered, Sirius mock-whined, "Hey!" Then grinned.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

While the Potters weren't there on the day, Sirius felt it would benefit both Harry and Hermione if the next evening they could hold a 'mock' wizarding New Years Eve evening. Harry had no idea a tradition of the wizarding world was very similar to the no-mag Hallowe'en of the USA.

They enjoyed a dinner before congregating in the parlour for drinks, nibblies and for each to give a testimony of how they believed the previous year went and what they hoped for the coming year.

Harry and his three learned more about Jace during that time. She had attended Ilvermorny and was a student in Thunderbird House, the supposed House of those with an adventuring spirit. However, she'd also been chosen during the 'gordion knot' ceremony for Horned Serpent, the house of the scholar. In Ilvermorny when two or more of the spirits of the Houses choose to accept a student, it is the student who makes the final decision between the Houses that chose him or her.

They also learned that Jace had always had a bit of wandering spirit and readily offered to be her grandmother's agent in attempting to secure a business base in magical Britain.

"She was not prepared to do so while Albus Dumbledore was still, more or less, running things here," she explained. "She never trusted him. He'd tried to recruit her, once, for something to do with an Order he headed and left in a huff when she basically laughed at him."

"The Order of the Phoenix," said Hermione. "I have to wonder, though, why he tried to recruit in MaCUSA. The Order was supposed to have been founded with the idea of opposing Tom Riddle."

"Grandmother believes he was just using that as an excuse to take the Order international," she replied. "He refused to tell her why, though."

Harry thought he knew, 'Because he was trying to take over the world in secret.'

At least now they knew why Jace was over 'now' and not 'before'. They were waiting for Dumbledore to be publicly knocked off his self-created pedestal or simply died.

In a quiet brought on by the end of one topic, Harry asked Sirius, "By the way; I take it cousin Cissy has returned to Black Manor?"

"She has," he nodded. "I believe it might also be because she wants to make sure she has the name 'Malfoy' firmly stripped from the place. While she was still here after you lot returned to school, with CeeCee's permission she called in the interior decorators to completely strip it of the Malfoy influence and turn it into a home CeeCee would love."

Harry smirked and asked, "And what of the Malfoy portraits?"

Sirius barked with laughter and simply replied, " _Burned!_ "

"Well, then," Harry snickered. "She'll have plenty of room for portraits of those more worthy to hang upon the walls."

"Actually, for almost all of them she's hanging landscapes. However, she does seem a little insistent I hurry up and get a portrait done. And, because she is, you'll be getting one done next summer, too."

When Harry turned a pained look back, Sirius just laughed again.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For most of their time at the Black Townhouse, Harry and his spent time doing their own things. However, the four still did things together, on occasion.

Harry took Neville flying, once. But, that was because he bought the other boy a a quality broom - a Cleansweep 7 - and said he'd be offended if Neville didn't learn how to properly ride it and make use of it. And Neville's return was that, since Harry gifted him with it, he'd have to help him learn how to master it.

The girls agreed, so Harry now had a new project. At least this one was an 'outside' project.

He'd already spent a couple of afternoons at Longbottom Hall teaching the other young man.

Oh, Neville would never be at Harry's level. But, Neville developed skills in spite of his innate _anti_ -talent, as opposed to Harry's innate _pro_ -talent. Harry was actually proud of his friend.

He could now fly with both feet up and with a confidence, though lacking assuredness, and hold his own in the air. However, he had to be kept well away from quaffles, and bludgers were utterly banned to fly within a kilometre of him. Neville had nearly fallen off when a _starling_ swooped by him just the once.

His other major task was to go through both the January monthly statement _plus_ the added End of Year Financial Report statements from Gringotts. The monthly statement only took him an hour or two, but the EOY report took a significant chunk of his week to wade through.

For his girls, a surprise came when Harry and Hermione were having an intimate moment - engaging in full on sex, missionary-style - when Fleur walked in, stripped off and laid beside Hermione.

Hermione was so shocked that, while she 'getting pounded', she turned her head to the side and stared at her 'co-wife', stunned silent. Harry hadn't even paused in his stroking.

It was a good fifteen seconds before Hermione finally found her voice. " _Fle-urrr!_ Why- _yyy_... are... you... in... _heee_ -errrre?"

"You've been _'ogging_ 'im, cherie," replied Fleur. "I want a turn."

When Hermione, still getting pounded, tried through her sexually-charged hormone-muddled mind to figure that one out, Fleur rolled to her side and towards them, reached between them and almost casually diddled Hermione's 'button' for all of about a second and a half.

Hermione suddenly stiffened, arched up and let out a screech that would have been heard on the street outside, let alone the rest of the Townhouse, if not for the strong silencing charms on the room. Her orgasm was that strong.

A long moment later she bonelessly flopped back onto the bed in a dead faint.

That had Harry stop. "Awww?"

Fleur grinned, rolled back onto her back and spread her legs. "My turn!" she happily declared.

Harry took one look at a passed out Hermione, disconnected, crab-walked sideways, docked and kept going with what had, for him, been interrupted.

"Yeehhhsss!" declared Fleur.

Later, a very pissed-off Hermione had both other 'wives' in her room and read them both the sexual version of the 'riot' act, especially about _boundaries_.

"What did _I_ do?" asked a very confused Daphne.

Fleur calmly told her what she, Fleur, had done; causing Daphne to immediately pink. "Y-you _didn't_!" she gasped.

"'Arry was not going to stop until 'Ermione reached _apogée_ ," replied a calm Fleur. "I just... 'elped."

"You _touched_ that which you were not invited to!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Then, I apologise," said Fleur. "'Owever, your body... welcomed it."

" _That does not make it right!_ " snapped Hermione.

"Again, I apologise," said Fleur. "For Veela, this is not a big thing. And certainly not unwelcome when it 'appens."

"Well..." said frustrated Hermione. "Just... _don't_ do it again!"

"I will not," said Fleur.

With a sigh, Hermione thought a moment before she said, "While I might not be averse to sharing Harry, I _am_ averse to sharing _myself_."

Fleur simply nodded, but did look down in remorse.

It was only then that Hermione thought she had gotten through to the other woman.

Harry didn't learn of that little talk for quite some time - years, even. None of the three mentioned it to him. Unsaid by the three, even among themselves, it was believed this was something Harry need not know about at this time.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Another subject that was often on the lips of the ladies of the Townhouse was the handfasting of Sirius and Jacinta. It was scheduled to be held on Sunday, 21st of July, that year; only six and a half months away.

Harry thought it was a bit 'quick' until he realised Sirius was not a man in his early twenties still finding his way; he was thirty six years old. Yes, twelve of those years were spent in Azkaban, but he was still not one to make snap erroneous decisions. Snap decisions, yes; erroneous decisions, those too; but not snap erroneous decisions.

He'd no grounds to speak with his godfather about the... alacrity... of his decision; so, he wouldn't. If Sirius wanted to speak about it later, he'd be there for him. And, if not him, then Remus.

However, that fore-shortened week at Black Townhouse often saw his ladies hunkered down with Jacinta and discussing the handfasting ceremony. He, quite frankly, wanted no part of it. He knew his sense of fashion was more or less limited to 'you do not wear shorts to a formal occasion'. He relied on his ladies to keep him on the straight and narrow when it came to those sort of things.

Of course, now back in magical Britain, Harry returned to his thrice-weekly sessions with Bincutty. However, he did ask how she thought his progress was going. He was honest with himself that he had no idea about that sort of thing.

"It is a work in progress, Lord Potter," she replied. "There are no hard and fast rules about this sort of thing. Progress that occurs too quickly is as bad as progress that occurs too slowly. It will come as it comes."

However, what she kept from him was that she was coming to a better understanding of what made Harry, to use a muggle phrase, 'tick'.

At the completion of the Friday session she returned, as always, to the ninth floor of the Ministry to give her report to Croaker.

"I think I now know what the pathology of Lord Potter's mental evaluation is going to show," she explianed. "He's partially autistic and partially suffering from a mental affliction known in the muggle world as Asperger's Syndrome."

Croaker frowned and asked, "He's brain damaged?"

"No," she was quick to reply. "The closest analogy I can come to is that he has a birth defect relating to the mind. It has a very minimal impact on his ability to live and is more akin to someone...say... born with their index fingers being longer than their middle fingers. It's noticeable but not really an issue.

"I've not completed my research yet into muggle studies in this area; however, I believe it is this... syndrome of which he suff... no... _lives_ with that will lead us to understanding why obliviations and other mind magics do not work on him. To use a muggle phrase, his brain is simply wired differently; or, differently enough that such magics won't work upon him."

"Can it be replicated?" he asked.

"If you're thinking of using the same concept to make folks immune in a similar way; then, no, I do not think so," she replied. "That _would_ be brain damage.

"However, if my research shows me which specific parts of the brain, from a physical sense, causes this syndrome, then we may be able to develop a potion, charm or similar which will replicate it without harming the mind of the so-protected."

" _That's_ what I wanted to hear," muttered Croaker. "Such a development would be invaluable."

She gave a firm nod and said, "Hence why I will work diligently in studying muggle knowledge of this field of mental health. I, too, see the possible benefits."

Croaker gave a nod, said "Thank you," and returned to what he was doing.

Bincutty/Klein rose and left the office without a further word.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their three week (extended) Yule/Christmas break, the Potters et al departed for Kings Cross station for the return trip to Hogwarts.

Harry and his ladies plus CeeCee - escorted by Sirius, Jace and Narcissa - arrived early enough Harry was able to quickly secure two compartments, side-by-side, and start loading trunks. Again, Sirius boarded and quickly configured a temporary door between the two compartments for the Heirs to inter-mingle between the two without having to do so via the main corridor.

Again, though she did not need to, Fleur would be joining them on the trip. And this meant there were eleven of the Heirs across those two compartments. At a squeeze, that meant they had room for fourteen to all sit. But their eleven was still enough of a squeeze for such a long trip.

CeeCee had arrived the previous morning but, due to the time change of eight extra hours for her day, meant she was in bed quite early. Disappointing Harry, she didn't even have dinner that night. He'd cooked special for her.

The next morning he was able to cook her her egg-white omelette she preferred for breakfast when she had a day out of the house ahead of her, though.

'Note to self,' he thought. 'Make my special meal for her to be the midday meal the day she arrives. Something that won't sit heavy in the stomach when she anticipates going to bed late afternoon.'

That brought them to this morning.

After CeeCee was almost unmercilessly questioned by Hermione the previous day, which only ended when CeeCee fell asleep in the armchair across from her in the Townhouse library - Narcissa carried her upstairs and put her to bed - someone had obviously talked to the older girl and told her to stop. Harry suspected Narcissa, as Sirius wasn't as firm with her.

Now Hermione was almost reticent to speak with the girl.

It was Daphne who then took her aside that morning and explained why Narcissa was upset with her. And Hermione ended up apologising to the Malfoy dowager before the train left the platform.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once back at the castle, with Fleur again sitting at the head table as a 'guest' of the staff, the Heirs were sitting and talking during the first dinner of the year.

Not surprising Harry, CeeCee did not sit with them this time; she was sitting down the length a bit with Natalie and her other friends, with all five of them happily chatting away about their Christmas breaks. Of course that did not stop Harry, Hermione or Neville from keeping an eye on her.

As with the previous year, there were again family house elves watching over all the Heirs, hidden from normal eyesight. Even Harry was surprised when, the previous day, Narcissa informed him CeeCee also had one of the Malfoy elves following her about and had been keeping an eye on her since the day after Pucey had attacked her.

He suspected there were even more than he had known of, but thought it was prudent not to ask. There weren't, though.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After dinner, the Heirs - less MacMillan - gathered at the bottom end of the Great Hall before starting to make their way up to the Lords' Quarters. Because there would be two 'singles' and a 'double' joining them in the Lords' Quarters - with, to the best of their knowledge, at least three of them being of Voldemort-supporter dark families - it was decided they'd definitely head up to the fifth floor as one succinct and unified body; just to be safe for at least the first night.

It sent a message, even if that message was unnecessary.

Walking into the private Lords' Quarters main corridor, they almost immediately bumped into Cassius Warrington and Marcus Belby. Belby and Warrington were standing in front of one of the doors, Apartment '1'; and being shown by Professor Sinistra, Mistress of Astronomy, how to key the doors of the apartments to themselves. Belby would be in Apartment '2'.

About thirty feet further along was Professor Vector (of Arithmancy) showing David Urquhart and his betrothed, Pamela Alton, how to do the same for Apartment '4'. Gibberd and Whitehead must have arrived earlier as the Heirs hadn't passed by them and they didn't see them in the Hallway before they would have entered Apartment '3'.

The Heirs all sent each other knowing looks between the 'families' and simply walked into their own Quarters at the other end of the Hall.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning Harry was, as usual, up early to cook a breakfast for Fleur before she had to floo into Gringotts for work, so was up and in the 'public' areas of the apartment when his other two rose.

Hermione came out of her room, still trying to fit one of her ear studs into her right ear as Daphne almost trotted from his bedroom door to her own. While she had a change of clothes in his room, she still had to go to her own room to don her makeup and jewellery. It was something all three of his ladies now did when sleeping in his bed.

"Sleep well, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," he nodded, picking up his satchel, turning about to sit on the couch and checking to ensure Dobby had put the right texts and the like within - as if he wouldn't. "I forgot about the comfort of the bed in my room. It's the same, but different, to the comfort of the beds at your parents' place and The Kennel."

She came over and, now 'installing' the other ear stud, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too," she said, taking a seat alongside him. Her satchel was already on her hip.

For Harry, today would be a double of History of Magic with the 'Puffs, a double of Potions with the 'Claws, a single of Runes and a double of DADA with the 'Puffs again.

When Daphne came out she was already fully dressed. And Harry and Hermione rose to greet her. "Ready," she said.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After their usual trick of knocking on the doors of the two other apartments of their group, the now nine of them - with Ernie still in the 'Badgers' Cete' and Fleur at work - headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As the Christmas break was only a mid-year break there was no need to wait for new class schedules. So, with Ernie joining them as they walked in, the now ten were able to use that time to talk more about what they had been up to over the previous three weeks. The 'elephant in room', Ernie's now deceased father and why he was at Nott manor, was not mentioned. However, Ernie did speak about his Christmas spent at his grandfather's.

Almost sadly, the boy said, "For almost the entire time, grandfather spoke to me of just how dangerous dark lord's and their ilk are like to _everyone_. Do you know how many of our important Houses we've lost due to the last two, at least?"

"Even _one_ was one too many, Ernie," said Susan. "But, yes, I know."

"Twenty seven," said the boy with a flat finality. "Twenty seven Houses ranging from Noble and Ancients all the way down to Elder. And that doesn't include the Minor or Magical.

"Grandfather estimated there were another thirty of them at least. After going through what he knew of the ones down to Elder, he didn't want to go any further. He said it was too depressing."

"There was more than that, Ernie," said Harry. "Your grandfather didn't include Houses such as Lestrange, Rookwood, Scabior or Dolohov to name a few. And he didn't include them because there are members of those Houses still alive. However, he should have included them as there are no living members of those Houses who are not currently serving life sentences in Azkaban. As such, there will be no Heir born of them to continue the Houses. And they're in Azkaban because of their involvement with Riddle, which means they're of Houses which will go extinct _because of_ Riddle."

"Shhhhyte!" muttered the other boy.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During lunch Harry finally got a good chance to look around the four House tables and the head table. And, from that, could see that all of those who were students and who'd lost family in the ' _Tragedy of Nott Manor_ ', as the _Prophet_ called it, had all returned. For the most, while a few were still a little withdrawn, they had recovered.

He was also using the opportunity to carefully watch, especially, Belby in Ravenclaw and Warrington and Urquhart in Slytherin. All three were now Lords and he wanted to know how all three, now that they'd been elevated to their Lordships, would act within the school.

Of the three Belby and Warrington seemed to be getting filled with their own senses of self-importance, while Urquhart appeared to be trying to 'downplay' the Lordship. All three were now starting to be surrounded by their own developing posses of lickspittles.

'As long as they don't try anything with me or mine... or my friends... they can ponce about to their hearts content,' he thought. 'It's no skin off _my_ nose.'

As well as the three new Lords, he was also keeping an eye on the others in Slytherin House. It was interesting watching the body language of them all, as they were all trying to find their own ways within the new House paradigm.

"What are you focussing on, Harry?" asked Hannah, from the other side of the table.

"I'm watching how the effects of what happened at Nott Manor are impacting the social framework of Slytherin," he replied. He then shrugged, smiled and added, "It's interesting to watch."

Daphne turned to him, cocked an eyebrow and said, "It is, isn't it? It's also happening around Belby in Ravenclaw."

He nodded and said, "Warrington, like Belby, is acting like a peacock. I'm more interested in how Urquhart deals with this. He seems to be taking a more subtle path."

"Or he's in denial," she suggested.

Harry looked back to Urquhart and thought about it for a moment, just watching the young man. "Hmm!" he huffed. "You may be right. It is not something I considered."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At his appointment with Bincutty that afternoon, Harry raised the point about watching the Slytherins at lunch and what he and Daphne could determine from their body language.

She asked, "Is that how you get your clues as to the emotional state of who you interact with? Their... as you put it... body language?"

"That; plus their tone when speaking, their facial expressions, whether they're abnormally flushed or pale, that sort of thing," he replied.

She jotted it down and immediately asked, "How are you feeling about returning to Hogwarts?"

"Good!" he firmly replied. "I'm looking forward to getting past my OWLs so I can then get on with earning my NEWTs."

"You're not looking forward to your OWLs?" she pressed.

"No," he replied. "That is, I'm looking forward to them as the next step on my way to earning my NEWTs. But, since earning my NEWTs marks the end of my Hogwarts education, the OWLs are only a step; not a culmination. So, in that vein, I'm looking forward to my OWLs as the completion of the next step."

More notes.

Finally, his hour was up and Harry was free to return to the Potter Apartment. However, as had occurred before the break, both Daphne and Hermione walked in just as the hour was up to walk with him.

As they walked out, Daphne flicked an amused glance at him and asked, "Getting through your supposed issues, Potter?"

"Oh, I don't have _issues_ , Daphne," he smirked back. "I have entire _editions_!"

Bincutty, who had heard from where she was beginning to rise as the three left the Infirmary, gave a quiet and muffled snort of amusement. Then she sank back into her chair, quickly retrieved her flip pad and wrote the 'one-liner' down. She thought it was actually quite clever.

Some of the things she had him do that day, while talking, was set himself up to draw a picture for her - she'd provided about fifty coloured pencils and actual paper - organise a small child's set of blocks - again, provided by her - plus a few other things. It was the sort of thing she did that she wanted him to do while also answering questions for her.

Harry thought it was so he couldn't focus on his answer and would, therefore, be more likely to offer an honest one. However, she actually wanted to know what he would do with the items she provided while he was distracted with answering her questions.

The coloured pencils were her second test in that series. Harry had sorted them by colour spectrum, excluding the black and greys which he's sorted by tone. He'd started the colours with the darkest of indigo at one end and the deepest of reds at the other. It was a rainbow in coloured pencil form. He hadn't even begun to draw anything when she told him to stop and he never questioned it.

For his final test he'd also organised the blocks but, this time, sorted them by size, rather than colour, as if sorting by colour now bored him.

And all the time he talked either in response to a question or asking the occasional question of his own.

What he'd done had confirmed her hypothesis Harrison James Potter had at least a touch of Autism and or Aspergers Syndrome. He preferred order over chaos, even somewhat fearing chaos. When confronted with chaos, he worked at sorting it into order. He made lists, even if those lists were only in his mind. He thought through problems in a step-by-step logical fashion and saw challenges as simply unsolved problems.

Base emotions, by their very nature, to him were mostly illogical - mostly. He saw the 'biological imperative' that fuels lust. But greed, jealousy, vanity, and others were illogical. Even anger, to him, could be used as a channel to funnel focus upon a problem, or shape the actions of others towards other actions he preferred. However, he also saw it as leading one to rash action, if not controlled. Ron Weasley was, as with most of the others, a good example of that.

She had also learned quite early that Harry felt no loss when it came to one Ron Weasley. As he had said, he knew the boy was not a friend almost from the morning of the first of September back in 1991. As such and as he knew the boy was not a friend, he experienced more of a relief the young man would no longer play a part in his life; could no longer be a threat.

As for the young Mister Nott, he saw his killing of him as a simple matter of self-defence. "It was him or me," he'd stated with a slight shrug. "I can see no choice I could have made that would have resulted in anything but either my or his death. I chose the path that saw to my survival with the greatest chance of success." It was quite the mature response, which showed young Mister Potter had already reasoned out the death and would suffer no psychological damage from it; not now or later.

By rights, that was the last of his need to see a mind-healer about it. However, it was not the end of _her_ need to know how it is that he was able to shrug off most mind magics. The further confirmation of her belief he had, at least, a mild form of Aspergers gave her a solid ground on which to engage in further research.

She would now be approaching the management of the Unspeakables for permission to engage in secondary controlled research into the issue. That meant testing her hypothesis on others who 'suffered' from Aspergers.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Back in their apartment, Daphne asked, "If you don't mind answering, has Madam Bincutty given you any clue as to how much longer your sessions will last?"

Harry grinned and said, "You want to know if she's told me what she thinks is wrong with me, if anything."

When she gave a slight shrug and nodded, clearly unembarrassed he'd figured that out, he gave his own half-shrug and replied, "I think she's probably already figured it out, but doesn't want to come right out and tell me. Her expressions when she watched me fiddling with coloured pencils, different shapes of parchment and blocks tells me that. It was like... she had that 'Ah ha!' moment; you know?"

Without waiting for a response he continued, "I could see it written all over her face. Now I think she's trying to figure out something else, or if there's _also_ something else."

Hermione seemed deep in thought and then asked, "Do you remember what you were doing when she had those moments? I ask, because maybe we can also figure out what it is she's figured out."

So, Harry went on to describe what he was doing at the time.

Hermione wrote it down and said, "Thank you, Harry. I think that's going to be a great help."

She thought, 'Now, I just need to get Mum to send me more books on child and adolescent mental health issues.'

She pulled a clean sheet of parchment onto her lap table, mimicking the need to start a new assignment; and quickly wrote her letter to her mother to send with Hedwig. At least with this one she wouldn't need to ask the owl to wait for her mother to send a response.

One of Harry's gifts to her parents for Christmas was their own owl, which had Hermione groan and begin thumping her forehead off the arm of the armchair in which she was sitting at the time. "Stupid... stupid... stupid..." she'd concurrently muttered with each thump.

Now, her parents no longer needed to ask Sirius to deliver any letter they had for Hermione to her. With their own owl, a common barn owl, they could send mail direct.

At the time she was banging her head on the arm because it was such a simple idea she couldn't believe she was that stupid not to have thought of it herself back in first year. She couldn't even bear to look directly at Harry because she knew what his expression directed back to her would be. It would be that somewhat smug amusement he showed when he knew someone had figured out - after gentle coaxing from him or others, of course - they'd been a daft moron.

Her letter to her mother went off that afternoon.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	82. Bills, Statutes and Heading for OWLs

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry for the delay of a day in posting this chapter. I've just found a major plot hole that I have to fix going into the last few chapters. Yes, there's only a few left. I may have to hold off within the next couple of chapters to find a way out of that plot hole before I finalise things and wrap this one up. Something I hate to do is, for those who 'know' me, leave things hanging in limbo. My apologies._

* * *

 **C** **hapter Eighty Two - Bills, Statutes and Heading for OWLs**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next morning's _Daily Prophet_ contained a short article on page three that berated Amelia Bones and the DMLE for not discovering the culprit or culprits involved in the murder of Hamish Fawley, now that they were almost two weeks into January and a little more than five weeks later.

From the crime novels he still occasionally read when he had the chance, Harry 'knew' that unless the crime was solved within the first few days the likelihood of the culprit being discovered dropped down to the single digit percentages; at least, that's what happened in the muggle world. Now that it had been five weeks he believed the likelihood of the crime being solved was now down to barely a single _fraction_ of a percentage point, if even that, especially seeing as magic was involved.

' _Scourgify_ , anyone?' he thought. That was a quick and simple way to get rid of any trace evidence, if there ever was one.

He did, however, think the culprit was a daft moron in one aspect. He should have immediately transfigured the body into something innocuous and flammable, removed it from the scene, taken it to another unknown location and burned it to ash. No body, no hard evidence of a crime.

However, on a second thought of the issue, he realised that Flint - for who else could it have been - wanted a dead body to show that Fawley had indeed been killed. He just didn't want any evidence that would point back to him while also having everyone know it _was_ him that arranged the man's death.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Besides the _Daily Prophet_ , in the mail that morning was a notice from Ted that the Perth property had now been: purchased outright, as instructed; warded as far as lawfully allowed under Australian magical law, while also recognising that the Wilkinses might have to both access and use the property in the future; the two requested vehicles had been purchased (they ended up being a mid-sized 4WD four-door turbo diesel Toyota Prado and a mid-range Toyota Lexcen (T3) four-door sedan) to 'populate' two bays of the triple-car garage; the emergency portkeys to it had been created and delivered, together with instructions on why and how they worked; and a house elf had been acquired, bonded and set the task of maintaining the property while also keeping an eye on the Wilkinses as they went about their day-to-day lives. Harry hadn't even thought of that last one and was grateful Ted had and acted upon that thought.

With a smile, he handed the details of that over to Daphne, who also had Hermione leaning almost onto her shoulder to also read.

The letter also included details of the property in France. The agents acting on Ted's (Harry's) behalf had followed their instructions and negotiated hard on the final price of the large chateau that had become available from a deceased estate. Harry was surprised by how hard the negotiations must have been because the final price was almost down to the sickle at ₲178,877. He saw the price and just gave a snort of amusement. It was under his limit of ₲200,000 so he really didn't care.

Ted had also organised for the wards to be 'refreshed' by a professional and 'secrecy sworn' warding company, had the floo address reset to a new name and password - 'Potter Retreat' and 'Home Sweet Home' - and also bonded another elf to care for that property.

Moves were still being made to acquire a suitable property in The Hamptons in upstate New York, MaCUSA, with Ted mentioning he might have to contract another property consultancy as the one he'd acquired until then just didn't seem to 'get it' with what Harry wanted. Harry authorised it.

And finally property-wise, Ted had also acquired a few and various properties around both muggle and magical Britain to boost Harry's property portfolio that showed great promise in investment returns.

Secretly and on Harry's only-verbally-given orders, though, he purchased a 'bolt hole' property in Wales, pretty much centrally located on the Isle, and had it warded out the whizzer with every security charm he could get on the property, including unplottable, anti-tracking, anti-scrying and the like. It was a small manor house located in a very out of the way location, nestled in a small valley within a short walking distance of a stream of near pure, but definitely untainted, water. There was not another 'soul' for many miles around. It was highly unusual for a muggle property to be so. And it was muggle, as it had both a well buried power supply running to the property, as well as 'scheme' water - 'black water' was stored in an underground septic tank well away from the house. It also had a quiet gravel drive from the nearest road to the house; a large shed out the back, also powered; and was properly wired throughout.

For that property the warding company had sworn an oath not to directly document or in any way find a way to document the work they'd done and to be obliviated of the knowledge once they'd completed the work. Their work cost about ten times what the property was worth, but was still considered a damned good investment. From that moment forth, the Potters and any trusted allies would now have an escape hole they could run to if any threats arose against the House. The warding company also installed a proper floo, but had the 'registration' for it muddied through a false identity.

Later, Harry planned to have the secret keeper of the property have a Fidelius placed on them that a second secret keeper kept that had the knowledge that the first secret keeper was the secret keeper of the property. It would be what he'd called a double-blind secret; with only the second secret keeper, himself, being able to grant the first secret keeper the ability to tell the secret to only those whom he wanted to know. The first secret keeper could then not tell the secret unless the person needing to know was told the identity of the first keeper by the second keeper.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

That evening and once Fleur returned from work, the 'Potters' had a discussion night. Until that night, discussion nights was one of the things that happened organically; weren't planned ahead of time. This night, it was organised.

Harry said, "I think it's time we had a good old-fashioned 'chin-wag' among ourselves again. I'd like to know what is going on in each of your lives we don't already know about. For instance..."

He turned to Hermione and asked, "How goes things with your lessons with Adeline and Alice?"

Surprised, Hermione was a moment before she replied, "Oh! Ummm... We're now down to just discussing things via mail. They've both said I've now acquired a definite understanding of what it means to be a Lady of a Noble and Most Ancient House and what it also means to be the betrothed of one. That's why I won't be going to almost daily lessons with them at the Easter break, let alone the summer break.

"I'm to keep up with my self-study of the matter, but they're still willing to answer any questions I have that the books I read don't cover the answers to."

Harry gave a smile and a nod and said, "That's excellent, Hermione. Well done!"

As the girl gave a slight but pleased smile back, she also pinked a little in unearned embarrassment. "Thank you," she quietly returned.

Turning to Daphne, he asked, "How about you, Daphne? Anything the rest of us should know, but you didn't think important enough for us to discuss immediately?"

She smiled and replied, "I don't believe so, no. Unless you didn't know Justin and Tracey's agreement has now become a contract?"

Surprised, he returned, "No, I didn't know that." He thought for a moment and, though blushing a little, asked, "Was the... condition for which it became a contract along the lines of ours?"

She grinned and replied, "Yes. They've had sex. According to Tracey―"

Quickly he brought his hand before him waving them in rapid warding off gestures while quickly developing a deep blush. "No-no-no! I don't need... I _really_ don't want to know!"

That had all three of his ladies snickering in amusement.

"My fault," he sighed. "I _really_ shouldn't have asked for clarification as to the whys and wherefores."

He gave that a moment to settle as he also brought his slight blush under control and asked, "Ummm... about... CeeCee..."

She just smiled again and replied, "As far as we're aware, she still has her virtue, Harry. However, she's seems to be starting to develop the opinion she doesn't need to have it, if you know what I mean."

"Gods!" he said. "She's _thirteen_ , for God's sake! I pray you girls are all talking to her about that? To... you know... not rush things?"

Hermione replied, "We are. Plus we've also warned her just how much trouble she can get us, especially Justin, in if she... ummm... succumbs to her... wants."

"Not to mention Sirius or Cousin Cissy," said Harry. "It would also put her family back in Perth in danger. Because of her age, if she's found out, someone just might finally be able to get her removed from Sirius and Narcissa's guardianship."

Daphne said, "We hadn't thought of that, but you're right. We'll talk to her about that, too."

With a sigh of relief he believed that part of the discussion was over, he said, "Right. What's next?"

The next subject was the girls' involvement in the Tapestry Circle. Together with how that particular organisation was doing.

Apparently, a few death threats had been issued from some of the more traditionalist Houses of the country - dark, grey and even light - even one or two from over in mainland Europe.

"Madam Bones is immediately alerted of those and she and her aurors deal with them," explained Hermione. "However, Narcissa is now being carefully watched by aurors when she goes out and about; much like you used to be."

Harry gave a very slight wince at that. He completely empathised with the older witch.

Noticing Harry's reaction, Daphne immediately said, "She doesn't mind that, Harry. She sees the danger, too."

A few other subjects were raised, but nothing of much consequence. They had an early night.

Daphne joined him but, within an hour, she was the solid form of a gooey puddle of oxytocins and endorphins spread on the bed, reeking of sex and gently snoring.

Harry had spent about three to four minutes watching her sleep, feeling good about himself, before he too drifted off.

Out in the living room Betsy popped in, sighed in exasperation and removed the silencing charm on the door. She quietly muttered "Betsy wants _babies_ , dammit!"

The last was a mild curse both elves 'picked up' from Harry, who constantly used it. If Harry had heard it, he would have laughed his arse off.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Now back at the school and with things settling down - with no constant attempts to harm Harry - the Heirs focused on their studies while also slipping in the now rarer opportunities to exercise. Harry was also slipping in time to write his Bill for the February session of the Wizengamot.

News from outside the castle was somewhat minimal, except for the few times some idiot journalist, clearly bored with the 'normalcy' of things, tried to stir something up. Luckily for them, they never targeted Harry or the Alliance. They'd finally learned their lesson.

Closer to their own interests it was learned that the new Noble Houses of Spinnet, Diggory and Hilliard had all accepted membership into the Grand Alliance, after all.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Four and a half weeks later and it was the next meeting of the Alliance, though there was no January sitting of the 'Mot. This time it was held at Abbott's Ford, the home of the Seat of the now Noble and Ancient House of Abbott.

The first order of business was the introduction of the new member Houses, with the 'spouses' joining them for the moment. They were Amos, his wife Florentina ('Tina') and Cedric Diggory (now adult son) _;_ Simon, his wife Maude, Geraldine (adult daughter) and Robert (adult son) Hilliard; and Caden, Rosaline, Rueben (adult son) and Alicia Spinnet (adult, though still a student, daughter).

Amos, Simon and Caden joined them at the table with Cedric, Robert and Reuben sitting behind their 'Heads', as was proper. The others joined the spouses in the parlour as the informal dining room was now not even close to being large enough to contain them all, even with expansion charms active.

The three then 'officially' received their copies of the new charter, even though they'd all been granted permission from Frank to read the master copy to ensure there was nothing contained within they'd object to. Harry had heard that they were all surprised it wasn't as restrictive as they'd each feared, with Caden even voicing that.

They now numbered an even two dozen Houses in their membership, with fourteen of those being Noble votes upon the Wizengamot - plus now two extra with the Ministry votes of Amelia Bones and Miles Ogden. That was quite the considerable voting block.

And they knew they had it and were well prepared to use it.

"Otherwise, why have it?" Harry had 'innocently' asked.

Sirius chuckled and added, "He's right. What is the purpose of the Alliance... _politically_... if not for this sort of thing?"

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before heading back to school, Sirius took Harry aside.

Pre-arranged, Sirius had gone out and collected three gifts for Harry's three ladies for Valentine's Day. It was now only two days away, on the Monday.

Surreptitiously taking the shrunken packages out of his pocket and offering them to Harry, he said, "As you requested, Pup."

Just as surreptitiously accepting them and sliding them into his own pocket, Harry asked, "They were able to accomplish the order, no problems?"

"Yup," smirked Sirius. "And, I say again, it's a bloody _brilliant_ idea."

As he grinned, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

When his ladies cast curious looks at him a little later, clearly wondering what he and Sirius had talked about, Harry just grinned at them and said, "Nothing for you three to worry about. Just godson and godfather business."

Hermione gave an amused hurrumph and quietly said, "Sounds like someone's going to get pranked."

"Now, Hermione," he grinned. "Just because Sirius cannot sometimes help himself, does not mean everything he does is a prank."

"Rarely," snorted Daphne.

Also having arrived from her mother about a week after she'd sent off her request to her, Hermione received a stack of books in return with a short note.

~ # ~

 _Hermione dear,_

 _Your father and I believe you're correct. We're just as surprised as you that Harry's 'issues' could be such. However the written evidence, coupled with the observational evidence, reflects your belief._

 _Take note of the sections relating to Autism Spectrum Disorder. Your father and I are both of the firm belief this disorder is what plagues Harry. However we both also believe Harry has a very mild form of this, known as 'high functioning'; and is why no one has picked up on it until now._

 _The books will also give you some indication as to how to better interact with someone who suffers such. We_ _strongly_ _urge you to take note of that and act accordingly._

 _Mum and Dad_

~ # ~

Without letting Harry know what she'd received and at her first opportunity, Hermione grabbed both other girls and led them into her room for a 'girls chat session'.

She then showed them both the letter she'd received from her mother and the books.

She said, "I suggest we each read these, switching the books out between us, then have another chat about it later."

Both other girls agreed.

By the time of the February Alliance meeting, all three of Harry's ladies had read the books and had their 'Ah-ha!' moments. The information concerning ASD (Autism Spectrum Disorder) and Aspergers Syndrome, with the latter now recognised as a subset of the former, explained so much. They all agreed with Monica's belief and wondered why they'd not investigated the issue before then.

"We're not trained childhood psychologists," replied Hermione. "That is, mind healers for children. Healer Bincutty was able to test for it because she's trained; we're not."

"But, still," said Fleur, "It explains so much."

"Indeed," nodded Daphne.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Bincutty/Klein, however, had also been doing her research. She had been in touch with muggle child and juvenile psychologists and taken her non-identifiable patient interview notes with her. Each and every one of them, based on her notes, all gave the same 'diagnosis'; Patient X was suffering from a very mild form of Aspergers.

However, theirs went deeper. Besides providing advice to their colleague on how she could further test to narrow her diagnosis down even further, they also pointed out other issues.

Of the seven psychologists, four gave their opinions that the child was also suffering from a mild form of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), had very likely been abused as a child (which likely explained the PTSD), was highly intelligent (common with those diagnosed with ASD) and indicated where in the Patient's psyche notes he had issues relating to emotional disconnect.

Once her interviews were completed, she then illegally went through the notes of each psychologist to find their own patients suffering from similar. Picking twenty one of the child ASD diagnosed at random, she located them and began to observe them to see how close their symptoms related to those displayed by Lord Potter.

From that twenty one she narrowed her list down to six. Then, she carefully set up situations where the child saw something, she then surreptitiously obliviated them of the knowledge and asked them questions relating to what she'd obliviated from their minds. Of that six, five 'proved' the oblivation did not hold.

And, finally, she wrote up her report and presented it to Croaker.

Sitting in the chair opposite Croaker's desk as the Head Unspeakable read through her report, skipping through sections until he reached her conclusions, he finally gave a grunt, looked her back in the eye and said, "So; it's proven, then. Potter's ability to shrug off obliviations is related to his, as you put it, autism.

"Yes, sir," she firmly and immediately replied. "I can, of course, widen my experimentation and research, but I believe it will only strengthen my claims."

He nodded and said, "Five out of six _is_ pretty conclusive, isn't it?"

Knowing Croaker didn't expect a response, she remained silent.

A few moments later, after appearing deep in thought, he asked, "Any idea why one of the six did _not_ show signs of being able to throw off the obliviations?"

"I think the... _degree_... of their autism wasn't as strong, or as deep if you prefer, as the other five," she replied. "I'll also point out these were all muggles. If I was able to find similar numbers of witches or wizards who suffered from this I think we might find it would be _six_ out of six who were able to shrug it off."

Croaker sighed, sat back and rubbed his temples. "Your research shows us that, if there are other witches and wizards like Potter, there could well be those we've obliviated in the past of knowledge we do not want them to have, who have then kept it secret the obliviations didn't work on them."

"Yes," she firmly returned. "However, as they've obviously not gone on to share that information... otherwise we'd've heard about it... I don't think it's as big an issue as it could be. They're keeping silent, which is what we wanted, anyway."

Croaker gave a grunt affirming her response.

"The bigger issue is one I've not written down," she said. "I felt it was too dangerous to do so. However, if you were to reason it out, you'd also see it."

"Oh?" he quiet asked, looking back at her with intensity.

"I have not written down that the muggles' own research into this syndrome have reached certain conclusions," she replied. "First; the numbers of those suffering from autism are now at about one in every fifteen hundred. Second; the numbers are steadily and gradually rising with belief the numbers will increase to at least _three_ in every fifteen hundred by the turn of the century. Third; in _almost_ all cases the diagnosed were male, but the numbers of females is also increasing. And, by no means the least important, fourth; with that many I have no doubt there are those muggles who were supposedly oblivated by the Ministry's Obliviation Teams of seeing magic, but still remember it.

"Of the last, if word of that gets out, I fear those Obliviation teams will become muggle _execution_ teams, just to keep the secret of magic from the muggles."

Croaker was a long moment before he quietly said, "Weeellll... _shit!_ "

Klein nodded back.

With a long sigh, Croaker said, "Alright. This information just went to Deep Secret. All your research is to be so classified. Bundle it all up and lock it up. Even the knowledge the research exists is now a Deep Secret, understand?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Continue to assist our young Lord Potter," he went on, "But also remove any link to his... what did you call it? Autism?"

"In full, Autism Spectrum Disorder," she replied. "But, yes, autism."

"Autism," he nodded. "Remove that phrase and any linked to it from your written notes and call it something else, that Post Trauma thingy sounds best, but continue to treat the young man, regardless."

"Yes, sir," she replied. "However, I should also point out that ASD... autism... might not be the only PDD, Pervasive Developmental Disorder, where there's pathology of an immunity to obliviations. It's just the only one I've specifically tested against. If there are more... and more common..."

Staring at her for a moment he snarked, "Gee... Thanks, _so_ much."

She just smiled a little and gave a shrug meant as apology.

When he gave a nod and returned to reading the report, this time fully, she knew she'd been dismissed. She rose and quietly made her way out.

Beginning to read the report in full, Croaker could feel a new headache coming on. He mused, 'That young... _smartarse_... is causing me... everyone, really... no _end_ of problems and it's not even _his_ bloody fault.'

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before Fleur left for work on Monday morning and while he was finalising her breakfast, Harry asked her to go wake the other two and ask them to join them.

Without even asking, Fleur just agreed and went in to wake them both.

When both came out they joined Harry and a now eating Fleur in the apartment's small dining room.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

Harry had a cup of tea prepared for both, but before they could even take their first sips he offered a small package to each of the three.

The size and shape had each of them give a small gasp of surprise - they were clearly ring boxes.

Harry, pleased at their initial reactions, smiled back and said, "Well, go on then, open them."

And all three did just that.

Of course, the gift was a ring for each. Each was a ladies' signet ring with the House Potter crest on it. In Hermione's case, there was a small diamond embedded in what would be the bottom left quarter of the shield; Fleur's was a sapphire and Daphne's was an emerald.

All three girls, with Daphne asking first, demanded Harry slip them onto their fingers. He was happy to do so.

As soon as each ring slipped onto their fingers it slightly warmed before resizing to fit.

"They aire... _magnifique_!" Fleur softly exclaimed.

"I bought you each a ring that clearly forms a set," explained Harry. "Each is only different in the stone used in the quartered shield. And each has certain protective charms laid on them in the form of runes. I'll let you figure them out, as I'm sure you'd want to do even if I told you what they were."

Hermione, still staring at her ringed finger with a watery smile, muttered, "You know us so well."

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "I know what effect Fleur's choker has had on the population of Hogwarts. And, if all it took was the choker to tell one and all she's protected by me, then I think the rings will add to that for each of you."

"Yes," said a just as teary-eyed Daphne. "It is very clever."

Almost as one, the three girls then almost fought one another to give Harry the best snogging of the three.

"Happy Valentine's Day," they each said to one another.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day was the day of the February sitting of the Wizengamot. And Sirius's Bill was, of course, the first and main matter discussed.

It should have been no surprise it passed, considering the size of the voting bloc of the Grand Alliance, but Harry was still so. The margin was even larger than he hoped in his wildest dreams at over seventy percent in favour.

As of that day it became, with a few very specific exceptions, illegal for two or more of opposite sexes to enter a relationship agreement in any form where the two had a common ancestor within the past five generations.

Of course, there was also mutterings of those ignorant traditionalists who just wouldn't accept that determination. Those mutterings were of those who thought they could skirt the law by sending the two to get bonded overseas to have the ceremony performed there. Therefore, having first heard it some time ago, Sirius had included an addendum into the Bill at almost the last minute that covered that. Anyone who tried that path would have their bondings refused to be recognised within magical Britain. And, any child born of that union would be legally recognised within magical Britain as a bastard and locked out of inheriting titles.

That, too, caused a furore. However, it gained very loud support from the Tapestry Circle. Sirius countered much of the negativity directed his way by indicating his fiancé and pointing out how she was both a pureblood of high enough standing and they did not have such a common ancestor. And strengthened that by, with permission of the heirs, showing their own ancestries and lack of such a common ancestor.

"It can be done, my fellow Members," he firmly stated. "It just takes a _little_ bit more effort. If you don't do this, your laziness will... as has been _proven_... kill or deform babies. Dead or deformed babies cannot carry on your bloodlines, so you don't want that.

"Do what is _right_ ; not what is _easy_. Or be prepared for your House to go extinct."

That, temporarily at least, shut up those still muttering in annoyance.

The Bill ended up being passed and becoming the Statute for the Protection and Magical Strengthening of the Bloodlines. A new, though small, office within the Department of Wizarding Childrens' Services would be created to oversee the enforcement of the Statute. All Inheritance Tests would still be undertaken at Gringotts and a Gringotts Certified Document containing the bloodlines would now be required as an addendum to the new registration form, together with a copy of the Relationship Agreement, to register a Relationship Agreement with the new Office. And such registration would be required in advance of any handfasting or similar.

The passing of the Bill into Statute was met with raucous applause from the visitors' gallery in approbation.

Harry was thankful that the majority of the blood bigots were now dead. Maybe Ron did not mean to kill them all, while also killing himself in the process; but Harry knew he had to be thankful for that event of serendipity, even if it was accidental.

It now meant they were all just that much safer from harm.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With Sirius's Bill now an actual Statute, Harry stood to give the first reading of his own Bill; the Bill for the Protection of Muggle-Raised Wizarding Secrecy.

He opened with an overview of why he was standing, what he saw as the issue and how the Bill, if accepted into becoming a Statute, would rectify that issue.

"One moment, Lord Potter," interrupted one of the newly inducted Lords, not realising he should not be cutting in. "Am I to understand you had at least two bouts of accidental magic _in public_ that were _not_ attended by Ministry Obliviators?"

"You understand correctly," Harry nodded. "One was when I was six years old and turned the hair of my grade three teacher a bright blue. It was done in front of _twenty-six_ six year old children, of which only two were approved to know of magic - myself and my cousin. Of the other twenty four, they were of twenty three different families - two were twins. Of course, there's also the teacher, herself.

"The second time was when I was seven years old and accidentally apparated from out of the school playground and onto the roof of one of the school buildings. While I do not believe I was seen apparating, nor did I know at the time that is what happened, the entire school staff... and most of the kids, too... knew I had to be rescued from off that roof by one of the school's staff, the custodian, with a ladder. I was, at the time, unable to explain how it happened, but it is known something... odd... had occurred.

"All other times of accidental magic were while I was inside the prison-home of the Dursleys, when Dumbledore would show up and illegally obliviate everyone - including my very young, at the time, muggle cousin Dudley."

That had quite a few mutterings of both shock and outrage from the Members.

"In a nutshell my Bill, once it becomes a Statute, will have not just Ministerial Obliviators turn up at a scene of accidental magic, but also trained first contact responders who will advise the family of the muggleborn what had just happened. These first contact responders will also provide the family of the new muggleborn with a method by which the family will be able to immediately alert the Obliviators that something has magically happened and they need to attend. I suggest something like a rune stone with an alert charm the family can activate.

"I also believe it will cause _less_ accidental magic events if the young muggleborn and their family is given some counselling into how to prevent such occurrences in the future through meditation techniques, etcetera. And, as we all know, the less accidental magic events that occur, the greater the protection of wizarding secrecy."

Turning to look directly to Ogden, Harry said, "Chief Warlock, the House of Potter thanks you for this opportunity to present its views and submit for first reading the Bill for the Protection of Muggle-Raised Wizarding Secrecy." And quietly sat.

The Bill contained a great deal more than what Harry had just spoken of, but that was a very important part of it, all the same.

During his talks with mind-Healer Bincutty, he'd asked about what obliviations did to a young child. And, from that, figured out some very important points. First, the obliviation of a young child was fraught with the danger of causing permanent mental harm to the child. Second, that mental harm generally was in the form of an alteration to the child's psyche. And, third, oblivations weren't legally allowed to be performed on children. Instead, the memory they would normally obliviate in the adult was supposed to be, instead, locked behind the mental form of a notice-me-not charm within the mind of the child. However, the Ministry's Obliviators had gotten lazy and, whether through ignorance of the problem/law or carelessness, simply obliviated everyone.

It was through those talks, Harry had come to understand that much of Hermione's driven need to 'know everything' may well have come from once knowing something to do with magic as a child and being obliviated of it; and subconsciously knowing she once knew something, but did no longer. He could also see similar in Colin Creevey's incessant need to document everything in the wizarding world through the medium of photography. Through that medium he would then have a record of things he may 'forget about' at a later time. Sally-Anne Perks, another muggleborn, before her parents had pulled her out of Hogwarts had the habit of trying to fade into the background so she wouldn't be seen. If she wasn't seen, she wouldn't be obliviated.

Harry's Bill would go a long way to seeing muggleborns not have their memories hidden within their minds, let alone be obliviated of them. The Obliviators would be forced to bring in a Ministry 'expert' in integrating muggleborns into the magical world at the first sign of accidental magic. The law made it flat out illegal, with prison time if breached, to tamper with the memories of muggleborns.

He just hoped he'd be able to get the Bill through to being enacted and becoming a Statute.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Almost immediately after Harry had submitted his Bill for first reading, Amelia stood and submitted the first of her own.

The first was an addition to the existing Statute that laid out the laws surrounding the creation of the Ministry's overall budget.

As she'd tabled at the meeting of the Alliance back in January, it had two main parts. The first was a Wizengamot-ordered increase to the DMLE budget. The second was for the DMLE budget to be tied as a minimal percentage of the entire Ministry budget.

As it was only a 'small' change, as most of the Members believed, it was a quick 'reading' with minimal discussion.

She then moved straight onto her next item, a bill that - for national security, of course - would require all Ministry personnel to give oaths to always support the lawful government of the time and to never work willingly or knowingly contrary to the law; or be required to resign from the Ministry and not able to return unless willing and able to make such an oath.

As she couched the entire thing as a national security provision, rather than a way to stop dark lords infiltrating their people into positions of knowledge and power within the Ministry, she even had some of the Lords of dark Houses unconsciously nodding in agreement with her.

Harry quietly wondered how long it would take before those nodding Lords of dark Houses would realise that little fact. And further wondered just how many current employees within the Ministry were suddenly going to find that giving that oath would also mean they'd no longer be able to accept bribes to, among other things, 'look the other way'. Accepting a bribe would be working 'willingly or knowingly contrary to the law'.

Striking while the iron was hot, she then went into her third item of business to be brought before the Wizengamot.

As the Alliance knew, she wanted the existing laws gone through with the intent to strip out those Statutes, or sections of Statutes, that protected the 'wrong sort of people'. Harry again immediately thought of the one that protected purebloods from the use of Veritaserum in trials, but still didn't say anything.

That was the term she used, too; 'the wrong sort of people'. With a grin, Harry had immediately realised that, for him and his, that meant those who were bigots, law breakers, etcetera. For the bigotted purebloods, it meant muggleborns and, somewhat, halfbloods. She just never clarified what she meant by the terminology she used, though Harry and the other sitting members of the Alliance certainly knew. At the meeting she'd even explained she'd be using that term and why. Then she immediately looked at Harry and smirked.

She'd just silently let him know she'd employed logic, as he did, and developed her strategy. She confirmed it for him, later and during the socialising and informal period after the official meeting, when he'd deliberately sought her out and asked.

He'd laughed in amusement.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was only the next morning Harry received a 'rushed' package from Ted. It had the details of a property in the Hamptons - Southhampton, to be precise - that Ted felt was absolutely perfect. And, the 'cherry on top' was that it was actually a _wizarding_ home; yet another deceased estate.

Harry took one look at the accompanying photographs and sent Ted back a letter telling him to purchase it.

The home was on a two acre block surrounded by a high hedge on three sides, missing the front. It was a two storey above ground with a basement covering the entire footprint. Like many homes the basement had casement windows, meaning the floor of the ground floor was about three feet off the ground.

Because it was an _American_ wizarding home it had all comforts of a muggle home, with protective rune schema on those items that were sensitive to magic. That is, it had electricity, reverse-cycle ducted air-conditioning, a natural gas connection for the built in appliances that needed it, a triple garage with driveway access, etcetera. Even better, as it was a deceased estate, the inheritors were throwing in the furniture as part of the sale; but not the cars. A house elf was also currently maintaining the property, but was also not part of the sale.

Harry's letter to Ted included instructions to purchase a house elf and 'employ' it to maintain the property, replace the existing beds with new and 'stock' the garage with two vehicles similar to the two at the Lesmurdie property in Perth, Australia. For the time being the third bay in the garage would be kept free.

The property in America was priced on a par with the property he purchased in France. However, it was a little bigger, plus had the muggle facilities the one in France did not.

With the purchase of the one in Southampton, New York, that was the three important purchases made that would be public - Perth, France and The Hamptons - plus the bolthole property in the middle of Wales. And it had all been accomplished in only a couple of months. He was right pleased. It no longer amazed him how fast things could be accomplished when you were willing to throw gold at solving a problem.

"Now," he softly breathed, "About that motoryacht..."

And he began thinking about what he'd want in such a vessel to make it as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. It then took him only a minute or two to realise he needed to know what types of yachts, together with what you could have in them, before he could think about having one built.

He grabbed a sheet of parchment and began to write a letter to Ted. He wanted the man to organise for him a subscription or two to magazines dedicated to the big motoryachts.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the middle of March the Heirs had all become comfortable with the 'dark' new Lords and Heirs at the other end of the Lords' Quarters corridor. Like Gibberd and Whitehead not once did Warrington, Beilby, Urquhart or Alton give them any sort of signal, subtle or not, that they meant any of the Heirs harm; including CeeCee.

Harry had also received his first copy; delivered via a redirect using the muggle to wizarding, and vice versa, postal service; of a luxury motoryacht magazine. Ted had come through for him. Amusing him, the man had also written this pretty long diatribe-disguised-as-a-report about how much money a yacht both cost to purchase and cost to maintain.

However, once Hermione saw the magazine for the first time she all-but demanded to know why he'd subscribed. That led to him explaining he had the inkling of an idea he might like to build or purchase one in the future.

However, he should have realised she wouldn't be so easily put off with his wishy-washy response. She'd corralled the other two girls and they tag-teamed him into coughing up the truth.

With a sigh he explained, "I had the idea that, once we're all done with out NEWTs, we take a 'gap year' like they do in the muggle world. We take a year off, directly after our NEWTs, and sail the world for that year. Except for the crew of the yacht, we'd be out of the limelight for pretty much that entire time... just us.

"Once we got that out of our system, we'd be better prepared for entering the workforce, knuckling down and getting on with it. That is, of course, if entering the workforce is something you want to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne, getting in before either of the other two could.

"I mean," he replied, "None of you, including myself, are under any obligation to enter the workforce if you do not want to; _ever_. Yes, I know that Fleur has her desire to get her mastery in curse-breaking. And that you two have your eyes set on careers. But, there's no rush. You can take all the time in the world."

The three all looked to one another before Hermione asked, "Do you have your heart set on this?"

"No," he was quick to reply. "However, if we _do_ want to do this, I need to start work on it now. It can take a couple of _years_ to build a yacht."

"And if we decide not to?" asked Daphne.

"Then we can use the yacht as an ocean getaway for short periods of time," he replied. Indicating the magazine, he said, "I've read in here you can easily charter the yacht out when you know you're not going to be using it."

Hermione gave a quiet huff and said, "Then, if we do decide to do this, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have the yacht built. If we don't decide to do it I suppose it'll be easy enough to sell it."

Harry grinned back in happiness and laid a huge kiss on her cheek. He was worried they'd put their combined feet down and flat-out refuse him, but it appeared his worry was in vain.

He didn't tell them, though, that yachts were both bloody expensive to own and maintain, let alone purchase, and you never made anywhere near the money back on them.

"Keep on your research of this and we'll revisit the idea and, next summer, we'll have a second look at what more you've come up with," she added.

Harry was all for that. He already knew he'd like to take the yacht through to some quite odd locations that he thought 'interesting'. One of those was the Panama Canal, another was the Manchester Ship Canal and a third was the canal and lock system that allowed ships to get deep into the northern half of North America through some 'seaway', bypassing Niagara Falls in the process. That meant there would be a limit to the dimensions of the vessel that would need to be researched - draft, headway, beam and length. However, because he wanted trans-oceanic, it also had to have some pretty serious bunkerage for fuel. They just wouldn't tell anyone he'd have runes installed to keep the tanks 'topped up' to a minimum amount.

He'd get Ted onto that... as if the man didn't have enough to do. He thought Ted should see it as punishment for going against him on building a yacht.

Yeah, he'd palm the job off on one of his muggleborn interns; but that was alright in Harry's book.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

At the March Wizengamot session on the fifteenth, Harry was able to get his Bill passed and it became a Statute. However, he felt it had more to do with there being no less than _five_ sets of laws up for decision. Members had to be feeling a little snowed under with all the work, than it being anything else. Besides Harry's one and Amelia's three, another Member had put forth a Bill for a second reading that dealt with magical creatures. Yes, the fact he was the Boy-Who-Lived and he intimated pretty heavily on his own upbringing had a lot to do with getting his Bill enacted, but it got through with minimal amendments.

He was so happy about it he even hung back at the end of the session to allow well-wishers to congratulate him on getting his first Bill passed into legislation.

As for Amelia's: She got the amendment for the Ministry's budget regarding a minimum percentage assigned to the DMLE; she also got through the Bill to have the laws reviewed with the intent to have them pared back. However, her Bill to have all Ministry personnel swear an oath to, effectively, not break the law ended with amendments so severe it was almost worthless. However, she would work on it and made sure the oath she'd be forcing Ministerial employees to take would at least stop them actively supporting a future dark lord or lady. It was only the 'not able to take bribes' part that was important and lost. The Lords wanted to keep that... no surprise.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Also by March, the Fifth Years had begun to look towards reviewing for their OWLs... except for Hermione; she started in January. However, Hermione's stress levels were also starting to ramp up and the other denizens of the Potter Apartment were keeping a close eye on her.

"Hermione, remember our warnings of last year," said Fleur.

"Good point," said Harry. Turning to look at his betrothed, he said, "One minute past a four hour study limit and it's no sex for a month for each breach."

Horrified, Hermione whined back, "But, _Harry_! It's _OWLs_!"

"Shall I set the maximum time to _three_ hours?" he calmly asked.

Looking as if she was feeling betrayed, he sighed and calmly asked, "Just how long did Fleur study for, for her NEWTs, Hermione?"

"I..." she began, before everyone saw her shoulders slump a little in defeat and sigh. "No more than three hours a night."

"A lot less than that," smirked Fleur. "I only studied that long for the exams I knew would be the 'ardest. For the easier ones... well, easier for me... I only studied about an 'our and a 'alf.

"The trick, if you can call it that, is to know what is important to study and focus on that. I will 'elp you, there. Plus, as I have already told you, studying for too long is even worse than not studying at all. Your mind simply cannot absorb that much information."

Hermione silently nodded back. But she did have her head down.

The other three - Harry, Fleur and Daphne - knew it meant she would obey the 'order'. That allowed Harry to relax his firmness in the limitations he'd placed on her.

"Hermione," he said, getting her attention. "I know it might come over all unrelenting when I limit your studying like that, but you can also see that both Daphne and Fleur are in agreement in this.

"How about you ask for Fleur's help during the evenings in guiding you towards what would be best you focus your studying on, so you don't waste time in studying what doesn't really matter?

"Actually, I think she can help the three of us in that endeavour. What do you say?"

That had the girl smile back in happiness before she turned to Fleur. "You... wouldn't mind?"

"Certainly not," Fleur firmly replied. "And, 'Arry is correct; I will be able to guide the three of you in what you need to apply your focus upon for each of your subjects."

That had Hermione hug her and softly say, "Thank you."

"Yes," said Daphne. "Thank you."

Harry quietly blew her a kiss.

From then on, the Potters set aside at least two hours a night after dinner to focus on specific revision for their upcoming OWL exams. A lot of it was reviewing what they'd studied in class that day with Fleur indicating what she thought would be the most important.

She also told them about how each of the wand-based classes, especially, had the allowance in the practical side of the examination for the testee to go for bonus points.

"It is here where you have the most to gain," she explained. "Demonstrating knowledge and skills above OWL level can mean the difference between an Outstanding Plus and a simple Outstanding, or an Outstanding and an Exceeds Expectations."

Harry said, "Then perhaps we should also see if we can figure something out for each class that will allow us to go for those bonuses. For a start, for DADA, I think I'll be trying to teach each of you how to cast the Patronus Charm."

"That would do it," nodded Fleur. "You could also use that one for Charms."

" _Can_ we cast a Patronus?" asked a worried Daphne.

"Oh, yeah," grinned Harry. "If I can cast a one in third year, you can cast one in your fifth.

"Besides, I know the secret of how to cast one. Plus, I'll be the one teaching you."

She looked surprised for a moment before she snorted in amusement and almost snarkily said, "A bit full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Not if I'm right," he replied, unfazed. "And I know I am."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

From then on, the Potters had their study schedule for the remainder of the school year through to their OWLs.

As promised, Harry began instruction in how to cast the Patronus charm for his ladies; and Fleur was quick to also 'demand' she be taught, even though she didn't need to learn it for any exams. However, once the other Heirs discovered Harry was teaching the Patronus, the other ladies all turned 'puppy dog eyes' on him. He found himself quickly surrendering and offering to teach the others, including MacMillan.

Because they wouldn't have room in the apartments, the Heirs all trooped up to the Room of Requirement and began their lessons there. Before long he also had a few others also asking to be taught, _including aurors_.

Harry just developed a mien of pained acceptance and just got on with it.

The first to 'get it' was Fleur. Her Patronus turned out to be a seagull. Once she found hers and cast her first corporeal Patronus, the others very quickly began to get their own.

Hermione's was an otter - Patronus otter, p. otter, Potter - no surprise, really. Daphne's was a jaguar. Neville's was a lion - again, no surprise. Susan's was an alsatian german shepherd. Hannah's was a beagle. Justin's was a great ape. Tracey's was a meerkat. Ernie's, one of the last to 'get it', was a porcupine.

CeeCee was close to getting a fully corporeal Patronus but was not quite there yet. However it looked big, whatever it was. While she was disappointed, Harry was quick to assure her she wasn't far off and reminded her she was two years younger.

"You'll get there," he said. "We'll just have to come up with a better memory for you. You just need time."

He also managed to teach three aurors the skill through to corporeal Patronuses. They each had: a standard grey wolf, some sort of fish and a small monkey. The fish surprised him the most, as he'd not seen a water environment based Patronus before. It seemed to swim through the air with the same ease its organic brethren would have swum through water.

Harry then had a visit from Amelia where he had to promise to help teach the skill to other aurors during summer.

He just gave her a pained expression and replied, " _If_ I have time. We haven't sorted out our summer schedule yet."

She didn't push it.

For transfiguration, Fleur put them through their paces on inanimate to animate transfiguration, pushing forward for the bonus points by making the item they animate perform a dance or something. This time, Hermione picked it up first, then Daphne and lastly Harry. Harry focused on turning something like a chalice into a dancer. That sort of magic required finesse; something he lacked compared to the others. He was more brute force and knew it.

Harry had also decided to keep his promise to Hermione and studied Tracey's notes for Muggle Studies. He'd put his name forward to take the OWL for it and carefully went through what they were studying and he suspected of what would be in the exam. Then went ahead and researched the new area of digital communications for the bonus points. He couldn't see anyone else focusing on that.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	83. Two Handfastings and Trouble Arises

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 **C** **hapter Eighty Three - Two Handfastings and Trouble Arises**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the time OWLs arrived on Monday, the first Monday of June, the Heirs were ready.

Hermione had reduced her hours of evening study right down to under the three hours Harry had threatened to cut her down to. And it was all because of Fleur handing her the book on study tactics and hints they used in Beauxbatons.

Of course, she then demanded Harry track down English versions, enough for the entire group, which Harry was happy to send Dobby off to do. He purchased an even dozen of them. Later, they were distributed among the Heirs, even MacMillan got one. Then she set-to with a plan to properly schedule everything, coming up with said schedule in less than three days.

However, at times the schedule didn't turn out to be much of a schedule due to constant alterations that needed to be made to it. Some, for example, were Harry's need to add in Patronus charm classes, his forgetting about and then having to change things to add in Muggle Studies and all of them forgetting about History of Magic. Of course, once they all checked, they realised none of them were planning on taking that subject through to NEWTs, even _if_ the subject had gotten a lot better with the arrival of Professor Goodstone at the beginning of the previous calendar year. That meant the amount of time spent studying that subject was reduced compared against a subject they knew they wanted to take into NEWTs.

Harry was okay with all of that, as he actually _liked_ those sort of schedules. And Hermione's, as far as he was concerned, was close to brilliant; even with having to constantly make alterations.

However, the first day of two weeks of exams were finally upon them and they were ready to go.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Finally received was the invitation from Lord Clearwater of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clearwater regarding the handfasting of his granddaughter, Penelope, to Percy Clearwater née Weasley. The handfasting would be held the weekend following the handfasting of Sirius and Jace; on Harry's _birthday_ , of all times.

He'd even received a short note from Lord Clearwater asking if it was alright to hold it on that day, as the man did not wish to offend. Harry was quick to dash off a letter back stating he felt honoured the man had chosen his birthday for his Heir Secondary to marry.

When he was going to ask the twins about it, Hermione suggested he invite them up to the apartment so they could all hear about it.

The twins were quick to accept and, the following weekend when they visited, they regaled the Heirs with everything they knew about what was going on with it.

According to them, their mother tried to demand the handfasting occur at the Burrow; something Lord Clearwater immediately shot down. They did not know what his letter to their father - not their mother - said, but their father had apparently immediately gone to visit Lord Clearwater with his 'cap in hand' to grovel in apology for whatever Molly's words were.

When he'd returned home he'd summoned Bill, as Heir Apparent to the Elder Houses of Weasley and Prewitt, to a formal meeting between them two, Molly and Percy. They'd heard from Bill that their Dad had 'laid down the law' to their mother - something they'd never remembered him doing before. Their mother was firmly told she could undertake the formal role of 'Mother of the Groom', and _only_ the 'Mother of the Groom', or would have no role in the handfasting at all. And that Percy had even gone so far as to tell his mother that if she tried to interfere any further in their nuptials he'd cut off all communication with her until after the honeymoon at the earliest; and he'd also ask Lord Clearwater to do the same from the Clearwaters.

It was clear to them it was something their mother did not want to hear, but their brother stuck to his wand grip and wouldn't budge one jot; not even when his mother turned on the waterworks and tried to guilt trip him, let alone his father and his eldest brother, into complying. He again had their respect for that.

"That must have come as a shock to her," said Hermione.

Both twins grinned back and said, "Honestly, it shocked us, too.

"We had no idea Percy had the gumption to force Mum to back down."

So, the handfasting would occur on the grounds of Clearwater Grove, the Clearwater estate in southern England, _as per Clearwater family tradition_ ; and Molly Weasley could comply with it - and work _with_ Lady Clearwater - or stay the hell out of it.

Apparently she wasn't willing to do that after the first meeting between her and Lady Clearwater, when she'd then tried to put her foot down and once again take over, so Lady Clearwater tossed her from the estate with the firm command she'd be told what was going on and what her role would be.

The whole thing generally amused the male Heirs, with the female Heirs somewhat mortified or just plain angry Molly had tried such a nonsense.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

They all had received their schedules for the timings of the OWL exams the Monday a week previous. That gave them a whole week to sort out their last-minute cramming schedule and what to 'last-minute' study on the night before exams the next day.

Thankfully, the scheduling was not too onerous. For the first week they had the written component of the subject in the morning and the practical component for that subject in the afternoon. Monday, charms; Tuesday, Transfiguration; Wednesday, Herbology; Thursday DADA; and Friday, Ancient Runes.

The second week was a bit muddied up. Monday was Potions, written in the morning and practical in the afternoon. Tuesday had CoMC, both written and practical, in the morning; and Muggle Studies, both written and practical, in the afternoon. Wednesday had the Arithmancy written exam in the morning, with no separate practical component; the written component of Astronomy in the afternoon; and the practical of the Astronomy exam in the early evening. Thursday had History with no practical exam in the morning; while the afternoon was set aside for those taking exams where the examinee was ill for the original time of the exam. The Friday was also set aside for that. Thankfully, none of the Heirs fell into that category.

So, for the Heirs, they were complete on the Thursday at lunch of the second week and were able to relax. The exams had, of course, been quite stressful.

As planned and for the first week, for Charms and DADA the Heirs all went for the bonus points in the practical by casting their Patronuses; to the amazement of the examiners. For Transfiguration Harry transfigured his mouse into an eggcup, the required practical component, and then animated it into performing a tap dance for the bonus. For the Herbology practical bonus he had Dobby bring him an example of the same poly-pipe reticulation system he'd bought Neville over a year and half ago and explained how, with runic magic, it could be automated. He left the Herbologists excitedly chatting with one another as he left, each of them with voicing they thought the idea brilliant. He didn't go for the bonus in Ancient Runes on the Friday as they didn't allow it.

For the second week, for Potions he brought a microscope with him and explained how not all contaminants were either visible or macrobiotic; instead, some could be _micro_ biotic. And explained his idea of how to reduce that form of contamination. For CoMC he not only successfully approached a hippogriph, he rode it for a short flight. For Muggle Studies, where he felt the written exam was beyond easy, he brought out and demonstrated, without turning it on, a mobile phone; then explained how it was relatively new technology that would lead to the great majority of muggles owning one by the turn of the century. The Arithmancy exam he also thought was beyond easy, simply because it was straight forward mathematics. Astronomy was just an exercise in memory retention. As was History on the morning of the last day, Thursday.

As the History exam wasn't that long, just tiring, the Heirs all trooped up to the Lords' Quarters and almost immediately trooped into the Potter Apartment.

Harry collapsed onto one of the long couches and immediately had Daphne and Hermione snuggle in on each side.

"That... was exhausting," he sighed.

With his own sigh, Neville said, "At least we have a decent sized summer vacation to look forward to now."

"When do we receive our marks?" asked Hermione. "I hope we get them early. We have to choose our courses for next year."

Daphne gave a quiet snort and said, "Accept that you received Outstandings in all your subjects, Hermione. And pick what you want to study from there."

"No more than eight," Harry firmly stated. "I will not have you exhausting yourself so badly you end up doing nothing but attend classes, do assignments and sleep."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm... just having difficulty accepting that at the moment. I still don't know what I really want to do for a career."

"Yes, you do," said Daphne, straightening up to look around Harry. "You want to go into Law. You want to push forward changes to legislation to improve the lives of magical creatures, muggleborns and halfbloods. We all already know that.

"So, you need to choose subjects that will help you in that field. History, the Politics elective, the Law elective and Advanced Muggle Studies should be your first four. I'd then add Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as two of the other four. You just need to think about what the other two will be. Probably Charms and Transfiguration, or Charms and DADA would be my choices."

What about you, Daphne?" asked Harry. "Finally hit on your final choice, yet?"

She gave a nod and said, "I'm thinking of combining my final two choices. I want to go into Healing, with a focus on spell development in the Healing field."

"Nice," said Neville.

That then opened the discussion up to what everyone else was narrowing down to their final choices of career. Neville, of course, was going to be a Herbologist before finally taking over from Pomona Sprout as the Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. He'd already discussed it with her and she was supportive.

Hannah was looking towards shopkeeping. Of all things, she wanted to run a pub. Susan was looking to a career at the Ministry in the DMLE, with a goal towards becoming Minister one day. Tracey was looking towards a career in Potions; as, once Snape was replaced, she'd shown a remarkable talent in the field. Ernie was still not sure, but was thinking of starting up a muggleborn relationship consultancy that would work with Harry's Statute that now made it law for new young muggleborns and their families to be aware of the magical community after the first outward sign of accidental magic. He'd explained about 'outsourcing' to the others and, apparently, CeeCee had told him that's what they had in Australia.

As for Harry, he was going to be focused on pushing the Potter legislative agenda, and... secretly... approaching the Department of Mysteries about working there. If the Unspeakables turned him down, he'd look towards spell development, like Daphne; or look towards anything else that took his fancy. If nothing else, he'd be quite happy to be a stay-at-home father when that time came. As he'd explained to his ladies, there really was no need for any of them to tie themselves to careers.

Once their informal meeting wrapped up as lunch was quickly approaching, Harry suggested they all change out of school uniforms and into 'civvies'.

"We're done," he reminded them. "Therefore, there is no requirement for any of us to wear school uniform again."

That had them all happy and, returning to their apartments for those who weren't Potters, changing.

Before heading down to lunch, Harry dashed off a quick note to Fleur to let her know they were now done with their OWLs. He knew she'd appreciate it; just as they appreciated learning from her when she completed her NEWTs.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Because OWL exams, together with NEWT exams, covered the last two weeks of the school year, there were no final weeks where the professors loaded them down with summer homework. For the seventh years it was because their schooling was over. For the fifth years it was because no one truthfully had any idea what classes they'd be allowed, or were eligible, to attend for their NEWTs.

When Hermione found out about that a few weeks earlier, she went around to each of her Professors and asked for 'homework' they could recommend she do as preparation for her sixth year. None of them provided her any as, apparently, it was school policy not to.

As Professor Babbling told her, "You need the entirety of your summer break to allow yourself to de-stress from your OWL exams. Study if you wish; we cannot stop you. However, none will be assigned to you, even by request or informally."

When she returned to the apartment in a bit of a huff Harry silently took her by the hand and dragged her into his bedroom.

She wasn't in a huff when they both exited over an hour later. Harry was sporting a smug grin and Hermione almost bonelessly dropped onto one of the couches and 'dreamily' sighed.

Daphne hid her smirk behind her Occlumency. It was she who suggested Harry just drag her off to his room and 'de-stress' her. He wouldn't have done it unless she'd both suggested it and told him outright Hermione wouldn't be against it. It was his trust in all three of them that had him not doubting her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

With the Alliance meeting on the Saturday, yet again the day before the Hogwarts Express ran back to Kings Cross, all the Heirs yet again had permission to skip the train trip.

This time the meeting was at Bones Manor with Amelia Bones, of course, chairing the meeting.

One of the items of business was Lady Marchbanks informing the Alliance she was stepping down as Headmistress of Hogwarts as of the Leaving Feast that night. The Heirs all knew it was coming.

The new Headmaster would be Ebenezer Goodstone, as expected. The new Deputy would be Septima Vector, who would also be handing in the Head of Slytherin post to take on the role. They had no idea who the new Head of Slytherin would be, as no one knew who of the staff was actually a Slytherin alumnus other than Vector.

With permission to skip the Feast, instead of all floo'ing back to the school the Heirs went elsewhere. Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Fleur floo'ed to the Doghouse with the intent to spend the first week at the Granger Residence. Justin had Raggy pop him home, after first ensuring there was somewhere at Bedford Castle he could be safely popped into where those not in the know wouldn't see him. Surprisingly to the others, Tracey went with him. CeeCee floo'ed to The Kennel with Sirius and Narcissa; she'd be staying there for a few days before internationally portkeying back to Perth. Sirius and Narcissa would be going with her, this time, but staying at Harry's new place in Lesmurdie. Jace had gone back to MaCUSA to visit. And Neville and Hannah would be staying a few days with Susan at Bones Manor, so didn't floo anywhere.

After changing into muggle 'civvies', almost the first thing Harry did was 'read the riot act' to Dobby and Betsy about how _he_ would be doing a lot of the cooking while he was there; much to the chagrin of both elves. Then happily set-to with making dinner that night.

The summer break, this year, was approximately ten and a half weeks long. Quite some time ago Harry had looked at it and wondered how to break the time into fair allotments and thought he'd come up with a workable plan. Of course, that then would need to be altered based on when others were able to take breaks from employment commitments and the like to spend time with them. Of course, it had a lot to do with how much time _Fleur_ could get off work for a holiday, plus needed to tie in with her need to be with Harry. That made the time they were going to stay in France, together with how long, as the first required choice.

However, his ladies shot down his original plan with Daphne almost snarkily asking, "Harry, do you know what a floo is?"

Then moderated her snark by explaining, "Except for France we can go from place to place by simply stepping in one fireplace and out another. We don't have to spend three plus weeks in one place, then the same in the next, then the next. We can even cut it down to hour by hour if we want to be completely mobile."

Eventually and because the Granger parents had jobs to worry about, they all decided they'd stay at the Granger Residence for a couple days covering the weekend just to unwind and get away from the magical world for a little while, leaving on the Monday morning. Then through to Friday evening at Pottermore for 'alone time', then back to the Granger Residence for the weekend, and so on.

Their time in France was for two weeks and one day from the First of July, as that was all the time Fleur could get off from Gringotts and they needed to be back in Britain on the Saturday afternoon for the meeting of the Alliance. Then they had a week back at Green Fields, followed by the Delacours joining them for a week at Pottermore. That way, the Delacours would be in magical Britain two days before the hand-fasting of Sirius and Jace, as they were also invited, before then again spending time with the Four.

However, most of the rest of time was pretty fluid, allowing the 'Potter Four' to not have to stick to a strict schedule. For instance, they'd made no plans whatsoever for the last four and a half weeks of the summer break between when the Delacours depart to go back to France and taking the train back to Hogwarts on the First of September.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

For now they were at the Granger Residence with Harry happily working in the kitchen. His ladies, though, were in Hermione's 'office' off her bedroom with Monica.

Almost as soon as she entered, Monica asked, "How are the three of you doing?"

"We're fine, Mum," replied Hermione.

Then Monica was utterly surprised when Daphne replied, "We're all alright, Mum Monica." And Fleur added, "We are well, Mum Monica."

Monica didn't know whether to laugh with the joy of that, or cry. "Mum Monica?" she quietly asked.

Hermione replied, "It's something we picked up from CeeCee. She now calls Narcissa, Mum Narcissa, to differentiate her from her adoptive mother, Dorothy. We thought it was a good idea.

"For example, I'll now call Daphne's mother 'Mum Adeline' and Fleur's mother 'Mum Pol'; Fleur's mum prefers to be addressed by the diminutive."

Monica sat there for a few moment with a wide grin on her face. "That sounds... nice."

While thinking about it, she saw the three younger women, for women is what they were, all give subtle shifts in their posture of relief.

She grinned and said, "Don't worry about it, ladies. Given the... uniqueness of your situation, I happen to think it's a very clever idea."

All three grinned back.

She gave that a moment before she asked, "Now; tell me about your research into Harry's... mental issues."

Both Daphne and Fleur immediately deferred to Hermione by simply looking to her.

Recognising that's what they were doing, Hermione gave a little throat clear and said, "It's confirmed. Harry has a touch of autism."

"I know," she replied. "I was just down in the kitchen and watching him prepare dinner for us all. Because I was looking for the signs for myself, I could see it there. Have you not noticed he sorts out the ingredients into some sort of order before he begins? I had, at first, mistaken it for _'mise en place'_ purposes. They're all sorted _chronologically_."

"Chronologically?" asked Hermione.

"He sorts things out by when he needs to deal with them, in order of dealing with them," she explained.

That had the other three all look back in surprise.

"I'd... not noticed that," muttered Daphne. "But, yes; I can see, now, he does that."

The other two nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Monday morning and after an early breakfast with the Grangers, the Four floo'ed across to Pottermore.

Almost as soon as they stepped through, with Harry going first, Fleur almost jumped him and whispered in his ear, "Mind taking me to the master bedroom? I believe I'm the only one who you 'aven't _ravished_ in that bed yet."

Surprised, Harry turned to look at the other two, who just smirked back.

Thinking for a moment, he said, "How about we sort out sleeping arrangements, unpack, check over the property and then you and I go check out the master bed?"

She almost growled before she said, "Then let us 'urry, mon cher."

Less than an hour later, after doing all that, Fleur grabbed him by his off hand and dragged him off to his bedroom. When they reached the suite, she almost ripped clothing off in the hurry of getting undressed.

An hour later he lay next to his Veela concubine and asked, "You behaved as if you were in pain and the life debt was driving you. Was that the case?"

With a sigh, she replied, "A little... yes."

"Then you need to approach me earlier, Fleur," he firmly stated. "I do not like the idea of you being in pain because you do not feel it is your place to say something. That worries me."

It took a long moment, but she finally replied, "Oui. I shall... endeavour to be more... forthcoming in future, yes?"

"Please," he nodded. "This is about your health, Love. What if there had been something suddenly crop up that took me away from you for a few days? You'd have been in all sorts of trouble, then."

She nodded back.

A moment later she suddenly threw her leg over Harry's hips and slipped herself atop him. As she then sat up on his hips, she smiled and asked, "Then, how about you make sure it will be a long while before I need you again, oui?"

He smiled back and, while reaching up to fondle her breasts, replied, "Oui."

They finally left the suite about forty minutes later.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

When they did leave the suite after a shower each, they redressed and headed downstairs. Both were surprised to find the manor quiet.

Frowning in a little confusion, Harry called Jeeves.

When the elf popped in he asked, "Where are my other two ladies?"

"They be naked in the pool," the elf grumbled, clearly somewhat annoyed before he popped away again.

As Harry stood there, staring in surprise at where Jeeves had stood, Fleur was snickering.

Finally, she began heading for the back of the manor while disrobing again.

"Fleur?" he asked.

Turning back as she allowed her blouse to drop from her fingers, she said, "It seems we had no need to redress after all; no?"

Then she turned back and, while reaching behind her back for her bra catch, kept walking towards the back yard.

Harry gave a slight snort of amusement while pulling his freshly-donned polo shirt off over his head and followed her.

After a last look out the floor to ceiling back windows of the solarium and onto the wide back patio with its in-ground pool, Fleur dropped her knickers and walked out. Harry was only a few seconds behind her.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After an hour in the pool or relaxing on sun lounges by its edge, all the while naked with all three, Harry got dressed and re-entered the manor. As soon as he was inside he went to the welcoming hall and called Jeeves.

When the elf popped in, he said, "Ah, Willy. Is it possible to ward this room off from the rest of the manor?"

"Yes, Master Harry," the elf immediately replied. "Willy has already dones that. Willy did not want sudden visitors coming through the floo and walking out to see his master and mistresses undressed."

A little relieved, Harry said, "Thank you. If you hadn't already done it, I would have asked you to do so. I don't think any of us had thought until I did a few minutes ago that sort of thing could happen."

Willy gave a little bow and said, "Jeeves understands. Master James and Mistress Lily did that once, too. And the ward was always up because of the war.

"Visitors can now only enter the floo room and cannot see further into the manor unless Master or Mistresses comes and collects them."

With a grin, Harry said, "That's great, Willy. I am relieved to hear that."

When Harry returned back outside, he told his ladies what he'd learned from Jeeves. While Hermione was a little concerned her father might turn up and see them, the one shocked the greatest was Daphne. She was still getting used to being naked outside, as this was her first time; so she nearly shot off her sun lounger to run inside and get dressed. She'd only disrobed, this time, because Hermione had encouraged her to do so. Even then, she wore a wrap until she was ready to jump into the pool.

It was only Harry explaining how that wasn't necessary - and why - before she calmed again. Fleur wasn't even slightly bothered and, apparently, wouldn't have been bothered if even a _horde_ of their friends and family had turned up. Such was the nature of her being a Veela.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was right in the middle of their time in France at Delacour Manoir when their OWL results arrived on the Saturday morning. They were carried by three clearly bone-weary owls that were going to need to rest for at least a full day before being allowed to leave.

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed Hermione, when she realised what the owls had been carrying. "I don't believe I forgot!"

Pol ended up having to release the owl carrying Hermione's results as the once bushy-haired girl was suddenly way too jittery to handle it, herself.

With it in her hand and as Hermione closed her eyes trying to centre herself before opening the envelope, Jean-Paul quietly called on a house elf to bring a couple of vials of calming potion, just in case.

Then she took a deep breath and opened hers, quickly unfolding the parchment within. A few seconds later her shoulders slumped a little in relief before her face slowly morphed into a wide and happy grin as she stared off into the distance.

Neither of the other two had opened theirs, as yet. Everyone had been watching Hermione.

When she suddenly snapped back to herself, Hermione blushed before she, babbling a little, asked the others to open theirs.

Harry gave a snort of amusement before he opened his own - and was quite surprised by what he discovered. With the exception of History he received straight 'O's; in History he scored an 'EE'. As for the Os, he scored 'O+'s in Ancient Runes, Charms, DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration; and ordinary 'O's in Astronomy, CoMC, Herbology and Muggle Studies. That gave him fifteen OWLs.

Daphne picked up fourteen OWLs with straight 'O's across the board.

Astronomy, Herbology, History and Transfiguration were standard 'O's; while Charms, DADA, Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were 'O+'s.

And Hermione was similar but with an extra class, like Harry. Unlike Harry, though, she picked up straight 'O's like Daphne.

Astronomy, Herbology, CoMC and Muggle Studies (like Harry, she sat the exam without attending the class) were standard 'O's; while Charms, DADA, History, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were 'O+'s. She scored _eighteen_ OWLs plus 'Best in Year'.

The first to speak of those other than those three, Fleur exclaimed, "Wow!"

"That's... _magnifique_!" laughed a clearly happy Apolline.

A very relieved Hermione finally sighed and softly said, "I really had nothing to worry about, did I?"

Harry laughed at that, quickly followed by the others.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Over the rest of the week and taking their time, the three now NEWT students discussed among themselves their decisions for what classes they'd take for their final two years. Harry had to, yet again, assure one of his ladies that he would not stand in the way of them taking on a career post-Hogwarts; this time it was Daphne.

"You taking on a Healer apprenticeship, with spell crafting thrown in, sounds like a wonderful idea," said Harry, assuring her. "I'm just wondering how you'll accomplish it.

"Will you undertake the Healer apprenticeship first, then a Spell crafting apprenticeship; or vice versa? Or, can you do both at the same time?"

"I don't really know," she replied. "I think I'll take on the Healer apprenticeship first, get experience in the field, then take on the spell crafting apprenticeship in my spare time."

"It's up to you," he shrugged. "However, have you three given any thought to my idea of taking a 'gap' year first?"

It was left to Hermione to reply. "Yes. However, you do realise, don't you, that it means our having children is also put back a year?"

"If you want to," he replied. "However, I firmly believe a woman's body is her own. As such, I firmly believe it is up to the woman when she wants to bear children.

"Of course, I _want_ children. But, I won't force you to have them. And I certainly won't force you to have them on _my_ schedule."

That got him well snogged.

Once they got that out of their systems, Hermione said, "Of course we want children, Harry. We all do. But I think that decision will have to wait until the Masters of their fields we take our apprenticeships under are also okay with it."

"If they're not and the Masters or Mistresses of their fields are against it, then we'll simply find a Master or Mistress who _will_ be okay with it," he stated. "If necessary, I'm quite willing to offer a financial incentive to whoever it is who take you on to allow you the time to have a child, if that's what you want."

He again got well snogged.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just after they returned to magical Britain on Friday, the fifteenth of July, the three sent off their choices to the new Deputy Headmistress, Professor Septima Vector, the Arithmancy Professor.

Hermione would be taking: History, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Advanced Muggle Studies, the Politics elective and the Law elective; making a course outlay of eight classes. If the workload became too much she promised she'd drop Advanced Muggle Studies. None of the others thought she'd have to keep that promise though.

Daphne would be taking: Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, the Healing elective and the Estate Management elective; a course outlay of seven classes. And Harry would be taking: Ancient Runes, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, the Politics elective, the Law elective and the Estate Management elective; also seven classes.

Harry found out from Daphne later he was taking what was known as the "Lords' Seven", as what he had chosen was seen as what those who would be taking up Lordships or were otherwise wealthy were often choosing. He just gave a snort of amusement in return. Once he thought about it for a long moment he could see how it was quite obvious.

Harry had no intention of 'just' being a Lord, though. His intention was to support his three ladies in _their_ chosen careers. He had _no_ problem with taking a 'back seat' to them; and was even looking forward to it.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day after they returned and the reason for them returning on the Friday was because the July meeting of the Alliance was on the Saturday; which, of course, meant the July meeting of the Wizengamot was four days later on the Tuesday.

There was little of import in the meeting. However, Harry was pleased to hear Professor Ebenezer Goodstone was already well into his role of taking on the Headmastership of the school and Marchbanks was quite happy to hand the reins over to him.

On one hand, he was sad to see her leave the post. He enjoyed talking and otherwise interacting with her. However, on the other hand, he was happy for her she was returning to take once more the post of the Head of the Ministry office, the Wizarding Examinations Authority. It was very clear she loved the work. After a short break she'd be again taking that role on as of Monday, the first of August.

With a gentle smile to her, he quietly said, "I'm going to miss seeing you in that office behind its gargoyle."

She smiled back and said, "That's sweet. Thank you, Lord Potter. However, I assure you, Professor Goodstone is up to the task in my stead."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and said, "The man is a fan of Quidditch."

She just softly cackled back before she returned, "And may Merlin let that be his only... sin."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Sirius and Jace's handfasting, the Black-Sykes handfasting, was the next week. However, instead of a druidic handfasting as Harry had expected, it was some form of hybrid handfasting/wedding of the type they now used in MaCUSA. Never having seen a handfasting before and only knowing a little about weddings, Harry had no idea until after the ceremony when Daphne explained it to both him and Hermione.

That had Hermione determined she wanted her 'handfasting' to Harry to be of the same style.

"It's like a blend of a muggle wedding and a wizarding handfasting," she explained. "It covers both aspects of my life, when you think of it; muggle and magical."

"Then such a hybrid ceremony you shall have," Harry was quick to say.

Of interest before the ceremony, though, was when Sirius got so nervous he almost 'did the bolt'. He'd already started heading for the door to run off when Remus calmly stunned him, dosed him with a ready-at-hand calming potion and enervated him again.

"Better?" he asked.

After the nose-wrinkling Harry knew all too well, plus a glare at his best friend, Sirius finally nodded and said, "Much better, thank you."

After that, the ceremony went off quite well, even with a great many people attending. As a handfasting of One of the Seven the number of attendees was, of course, significant. It was one of those 'everyone who was an anyone' sort of events you had to attend if you were someone of note.

Harry spent a lot of his time speaking with a few folks from America, who were either friends of Jace's, friends of her family or were actual family; except for one, whom he could barely get anywhere near. That person was of course Jocunda Sykes, Jace's grandmother, she who rode an Oakshaft broom across the Atlantic and, on arriving in MaCUSA, set up a new broom company there; Starsweeper.

He chose to spend a lot of his time talking to 'the Yanks' so he could spend less time speaking with 'colleagues' off the Wizengamot. And, of course, almost everyone off the 'Mot, plus their other halves, attended.

Apparently, the Members off the Wizengamot thought a handfasting ceremony was a brilliant excuse to mingle with fellow Members, network and try to make deals. Harry was of a different opinion, hence why he spent as much of his time as he could away from them. His own opinion was, unless the social event was specifically related to the 'Mot, then it was not an event for which the Members should 'proselytise'. He also used the excuse he was Sirius's godson to spend more time with Jace's family.

The Potters got out of there not that much longer after Sirius and the now Lady Jacinta Sykes-Black took off on their honeymoon. They'd be off for the week, and back for the Weasley-Clearwater handfasting the next weekend and back to their honeymoon for the next week; this time, in MaCUSA seeing the sites there. The Delacours, however, sent Gabrielle back to Pottermore with the Potters, but remained to network.

Later, Daphne had a quiet word with him - that is, told him off - about how important to the Potter family networking these sort of functions actually was. He had to promise he'd try better at the Weasley-Clearwater handfasting the next weekend.

He pouted back and said, "It's also my birthday. Aren't I allowed, as birthday boy, to ignore everyone I want to?"

"No," she simply and firmly replied.

The Delacours left the next day to return to France and the Potters stayed at Pottermore for the week. The Delacours would not be attending the second handfasting.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As for the final days lead up to Percy's and Penny's handfasting, Harry and Hermione had been receiving invite after invite from Molly to come stay at the Burrow as Molly wanted 'her entire family' to spend the last few days with her.

Harry had to finally send a letter to Arthur via HEED, to make sure Molly didn't intercept it, asking the man to stop his wife 'barraging' them with letters of demand to stay at the Burrow. He didn't write it, as he couldn't bring himself to. However, Hermione and Daphne were more than willing to write the letter on his behalf. He just signed it.

The important part of the body had:

~ # ~

 _As well as now being seen by us as nagging-via-post Molly continues, even today, to utterly ignore that I have two concubines in Daphne and Fleur. Even more she must know I and Fleur, due to her Veela life debt to me,_ _cannot_ _be separated from me for any length of time. Even a short period of a few days can cause her distress; longer can cause her harm. And yet, from her letters, Molly continues to ignore her existence; let alone Daphne's._

 _I know she does not mean for her letters to be so, but they are insulting in her refusal to acknowledge Daphne's and Fleur's part in my and Hermione's life. Where Hermione and I go, Daphne and Fleur go. If neither Daphne or Fleur are welcome, I see it as I and Hermione are likewise unwelcome._

 _However, that is only one issue. The next is how, as One of the Seven, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir Tertiary of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, a Member of the Wizengamot and a founding member of the Grand Alliance I have a great deal of responsibilities. Responsibilities, I must often schedule a great deal of time in advance and simply cannot either reschedule, beg off or otherwise ignore. To do so could cause great or grave insult to others._

 _Due to schooling and Fleur's contract with Gringotts and the needs of our greater families, our summers and other breaks are now carefully scheduled. For instance, even though we received our official invitation to attend Percy's and Penny's handfasting a couple months ago, we still had to rearrange quite a bit of our summer scheduling to fit it into our calendar. I very much doubt we were the only 'important persons' to have done so. Even now we have in place scheduling for_ _next_ _summer's break._

 _Hermione and I are grateful Molly sees us as family. However, we actually are not. And we must place our actual families' needs or desires above those of others, such as the Weasleys. It would be wrong to do otherwise._

 _We have our own lives, Mister Weasley. Please speak with your wife and get her to understand that. If she refuses, then we ask that you forbid her to contact us._

 _Furthermore, with us four being guests of Lord and Lady Clearwater - me, in my role as Lord Potter; Hermione, as my betrothed; and Daphne and Fleur as my concubines - I have no choice but to ask you to ensure Molly does not create, or otherwise engineer, a scene at the handfasting of Lord Clearwater's Heir Secondary, Penelope, and your son, Percy. Lord Clearwater and I would each have no choice but to see it as such a slight on the honour of each of us in our formal roles as Two of the Seven. Plus, as I am also still recognised as Heir Tertiary of Black, Sirius would also have no choice but to step in. I am sure you have no doubt of what the result of such a confrontative act would be._

 _Please,_ _please_ _, make sure Molly understands that. We all know how she will act if she sees someone she considers one of her children behaving in a manner of which she does not approve, namely not obeying her every command. If she does act in such a manner, the consequences would be dire for you and yours. You_ _know_ _this._

~ # ~

Of course, the letter was painful for Harry to send. However, he really had no choice. Molly, through her own stubborness, left him with no choice.

Further, he also wrote a letter to Lord Basil Clearwater informing him of the general contents of the letter he sent Arthur. Hedwig was very happy to take it.

Lord Clearwater wrote a letter back the next day, delivered by his own Northern Hawk owl, acknowledging Harry's letter, stating his own hope Molly would not create a scene, informing him Molly would be 'closely monitored' to ensure that the first sign of her losing her temper and about to commit an action that would force the Seven to 'officially' react she would be dealt with and 'wondering' how it is Harry had tolerated her behaviour for so long.

Surprisingly, he also apologised for the 'only' three months forewarning of the date of the handfasting stating he had left it to the last minute in the hopes his granddaughter would 'wake up to herself' and decide Percy wasn't the one for her after all. He only allowed the betrothal in the first place in the hopes Penny just needed time to get over her 'crush' on the boy.

 _'However, it now appears she loves the 'over-officious idiot' even deeper than before.'_ And he was never one to deny his little princess something of which she truly had her heart set upon.

He also wrote he was gifting the happy couple a small and comfortable chalet, ' _only six bedrooms, formal lounge, formal dining, solarium, etcetera_ ' that had been a 'steal' he'd picked up from one of the auctions of the deceased death eater properties. It was in Blackpool on the south coast. ' _This way, dear Penelope does not have to tolerate that shrew, Molly Weasley, if she does not desire to. She and Percival will have their own home, away from that woman._ '

Harry did not think Basil would have a problem with him showing it to his ladies, so he did. All three were amused.

The letter back from Arthur stated he would have Bill basically sit on her if he had to, just to stop her from doing something stupid. Bill was under orders from his Head of House to even stun her if it was necessary.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The actual handfasting had them arrive at Clearwater Grove as one of the last guests, as was proper for Harry's station. They also arrived via portkey in the Manor's welcoming room, not out beyond the front door or via apparation as most of the guests were required to do to arrive. Only those who were lords and ladies of Noble and Ancient Houses were so accorded the welcoming room. Even the few so-called lords and ladies of Elder Houses had to arrive via portkey on the front patio beyond the front door. It was the same at the Black country property, where Sirius and Jace were wed.

With his three ladies and himself in formal attire, Harry was greeted by Lord Clearwater and his lady before his second son, Penny's uncle, escorted them through to a temporary gazebo in the back gardens. It was out there, being a traditional druidic handfasting, where the ceremony would take place. The reception would then be held in the massively expanded manor ballroom.

As they walked in to the huge gazebo, they were almost immediately spotted by Molly. When it looked from her expression like she was going to storm over to give them a serve, Bill, who was standing with her, quickly latched onto her arm and, under a silencing charm, firmly told her something that she clearly did not want to hear, but it at least stopped her from immediately heading over all the same.

Harry was satisfied with that. If she'd done otherwise it would have meant she'd be tossed from the handfasting before the handfasting even occurred, then go blame it on him.

However, he was determined to have the woman, with her husband, visit them at Pottermore; where he'd finally 'lay down the law' on her. He knew it was something that was a couple years in the making and only delayed because of Ron's behaviour and then subsequent death. Well, it had now been eight months since Weasley's death and he was no longer willing to allow his 'ex' faux-friend's passing hinder him in finally dealing with the issue of a demanding Molly Weasley.

As for the service, Harry found it quite interesting, especially the druid's words about how two lives had now become intertwined as if they were roots. Harry thought it was a pretty good analogy of what could come of a family tree from their joining.

After the service and as they were heading inside for the 'breakfast/reception' part of the celebrations, Molly once more tried to come over to speak with him. And, this time, Arthur had to take a firm hand on her arm to stop her. However, she shrugged off his hand and began to storm over... and was promptly intercepted by Bill. This time he surreptitiously had his wand out and was clearly threatening her.

As they were all seated, Harry and his ladies were seated off to one side, where the other lords and their ladies of the Seven were sat. And Harry found him and his seated almost opposite Sirius.

As soon as they sat, Sirius leaned across the table a little and, frowning in clear concern, asked, "What's going on with Molly Weasley?"

"She's upset with me because I sent a letter to Arthur telling him to stop her constant nagging of Hermione and me through owl mail to come and visit," replied Harry. "I, for one, have had a gutful of it."

"And I, for two," Hermione added. "We've not said anything until recently because of all the dramas going on about Ron. However, it's now been eight months since his death.

"Harry sent a letter to Mister Weasley telling him he had to get Missus Weasley under control, especially at this handfasting, or Harry would have to take official action as One of the Seven against him for failing to do so.

"Missus Weasley clearly didn't like discovering that. And it looks like she wanted to come over and give Harry a serve about it, which is something she has a tendency to do when someone she sees as one of her children doesn't do as they're told _by her_. Bill and Mister Weasley have, twice now here today, had to cut her off and, it's looked like, threaten her."

Daphne said, "If it wasn't for Harry being One of the Seven and it would be a direct insult to Clearwater if he did so, I'd recommend we four leave before there's a scene. But, Harry really can't."

"No, he can't," Sirius agreed. He then looked around and saw the 'Weasley' table on the opposite side of the ballroom from them, with Molly sitting facing the room and main table at an angle.

As a 'junior' member of One of the Seven Harry and his sat with their backs to the floor and head table, which also meant they had their backs to her. Sitting opposite, though, Sirius and Jace were facing that way. He spotted the Weasleys through the gap between Harry and Hermione.

"I'll keep an eye on her," said a firm Sirius. "If it looks like she's again intending on heading towards you and Arthur or Bill can't or won't cut her off, _I will_."

Thankfully, they made it through the feast and right through to the dancing without the woman coming over. However, as soon as Harry led Hermione onto the dance floor, he saw Molly grab Arthur and drag _him_ onto the floor before she then force-took lead from him and steered them towards a confrontation.

Thankfully, Sirius had Jace on the floor and was able to impose himself and her between Harry and Hermione and Arthur and Molly. Then, as Harry led Hermione further away, he had stern words with the woman and her husband. Arthur then dragged Molly back off the floor.

Less than five minutes later, Arthur was dragging Molly from the room towards the welcoming room with its floo point. They weren't seen again, so Harry thought Arthur must have quietly taken her straight home.

After that Harry was finally able to relax and actually enjoy the event.

Until his ladies dragged him away, demanding to dance, he'd even let himself be corralled by a couple of the Lords who 'want to hear his views on such and such' or 'wondered if they could gain his support for this or that'. They were of grey Houses, so Harry was at least willing to hear them out.

That very evening and once they were back at Pottermore Harry received an owl-delivered letter, by Errol of all owls, from Arthur yet again apologising for Molly's behaviour. Then had the audacity to ask if 'you and Hermione' could visit the Burrow to talk.

Having already had enough - as if the invitation only for him and Hermione to visit, not Daphne or Fleur, wasn't further insult - Harry sent one back using Hedwig that firmly stated Arthur was to bring Molly and Bill to visit the next evening at 7.00pm sharp. It was short, abrupt and to the point. It was also addressed to ' _Mister Arthur S Weasley, Head of the Elder Houses of Weasley and Prewitt_ ' and signed ' _Lord Harrison J Potter, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_ ' just to make it clear this wasn't anything but a formal letter and summons.

He'd even used a wax seal, imprinted with his family ring, to seal the letter.

The next evening was going to be one of the most difficult Harry had ever had to endure in his life. However, though he already knew it was going to be painful, he also knew it was necessary.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The next day and through the day, Daphne coached Harry on exactly how he needed to handle his meeting with the elder Weasleys that night. Fleur wanted to help, but due to her work commitments, let alone her working relationship with Bill, couldn't. She did, however, remind Daphne of a few key points she needed to coach Harry on before she left for work that morning.

Hermione wanted to help too, and did so by using the Potter library to look up key legal precedents and magical law when Daphne wanted Harry to see exactly what it was she was alluding to or simply straight out stating.

By the time dinner came around and Fleur had returned from work, Harry thought he was as prepared as he was going to be. And Fleur even covered a few extra points that related to matters surrounding the legal powers of One of the Seven.

"Bill tried to get me to relate to 'im what this meeting tonight was all about, 'Arry," she said, while they were sitting at the table and eating. "I 'ad to be firm and tell 'im the Veela Bond I 'ave with you specifically forbade me telling 'im anything that was considered a matter of the 'Ouse of Potter. 'E wasn't 'appy."

"I would have thought, as an employee of Gringotts himself," said Hermione, "He would understand there are some things that simply cannot be discussed."

"'E knows that," she replied. "'Owever, 'e was trying to get information relating to where I thought 'Arry's... mind was in this matter."

"In other words," said Harry, "He was trying to get you to talk to him about matters he knew the Veela Bond would have no issue with you sharing."

"Oui," she calmly replied. "'Owever, 'e left frustrated with me for not being willing to share anything with 'im."

Harry nodded and said, "I will have a word with him about that, tonight. He should know that what he tried was wrong."

"'E is trying to protect his mother," she explained. "At least, that is what 'e claimed when I lost my temper a little with 'im."

"Which tells us he understands his mother is in trouble with us," said Daphne.

She nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


	84. Slapping Weasleys and Starting NEWTs

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This is going to be it for a while until I can sort out the last little hiccup and finish this. Sorry. :(_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighty Four - Slapping Weasleys and Starting NEWTs**

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Right on the stroke of 7.00pm the fireplace at Pottermore gave its expected 'whoomph' of green flames a moment before Arthur stepped out. Molly was right behind him and Bill was right behind her.

At the time, the only one in the room waiting for them was Daphne. With the flat expression of occlumency shields up she was dressed in very upmarket business casual with the Potter Crest on her robes. She was on her feet off to one side with her wand already drawn in readiness... just in case.

As soon as Bill straightened up, she flicked her wand at the fireplace. It wasn't actually a charm she cast, it was a signal to Willy to lock the floo down again with its password.

She looked at Arthur and, instead of given the customary greeting and offer of hospitality, she said, "Mister Weasley, Missus Weasley, Heir Weasley; please, follow me. My Lord and Lady await us in his office."

Then, without even waiting for any of the three visitors to say a word, simply spun about and walked from the room.

Molly gave a huff, but that was all she did before following Daphne. Daphne thought either Arthur or Bill had to have silenced her, as she knew the woman would otherwise not hesitate to voice her displeasure.

As she continued to walked from the room, she had a small smirk on her face she knew the Weasleys could not see.

Of course, the office of the Head of House was not that far away, so it was only a few seconds before Daphne stood before a door and knocked.

From within, she heard Harry firmly bark, "Enter!"

She opened the door, stepped within and formally said, "My Lord Potter; Mister Weasley, Missus Weasley and Heir Weasley are here for their appointed meeting." Then she stepped to the side to usher the Weasleys within.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Throughout the day Harry had received quite a number of 'urgent' letters from Lords of other Houses, who were aware of what had happened at the handfasting and demanded he act. On his behalf Hermione was writing responses, which he would then read, make a slight alteration or two and hand back to her to be rewritten. Then he'd sign them, with his ring impress a wax seal on the envelop flap and set it aside to be sent off.

There were so many he had to resort to using Hermione's owl, then Sirius's, then Dobby.

People of importance were upset and wanted it fixed. And, apparently, due to his being One of the Seven; one of the heads of the major alliance, the Grand Alliance; and known to have a long-term relationship with the Weasley family he was 'elected' to be the one to do the 'fixing'.

Plus, during the lead up to the time of the Weasley 'appointment', Daphne had given Harry a quick reminder of what needed to be done and said before she calmly said, "Be at ease, Harry. This has been a long time coming and is past due happening. Just remember: You are One of the Seven and what you say, tonight, must be obeyed."

With a sigh, he sat back for a moment before he nodded back.

As Daphne walked out closing the door behind her, from her own chair off to his side and also facing forward, Hermione said, "Also remember: We love you, Harry. You cannot do anything tonight that would lead us to loving you any less."

He again nodded, but added a quiet, "Thank you."

Then he sat forward and ensured, once again, his desk and everything else in the room was just as it needed to be. On the blotter before him was a 'crib' sheet with the important points he needed to focus upon during this meeting. Next to his left hand was the stack of 'complaint' letters he received from the other Lords.

Setting the office up to focus on the office chair as a 'seat of power', was something pretty much already in place before Daphne moved through it, slightly rearranging things.

For a start, she had the elves remove the discussion table at the other end of the office. Then had the chairs that surrounded it replaced with three comfortable but 'less classy' than Harry's, Hermione's and hers - the last of which sat on the outside of Hermione's - and had them set before and facing the desk, about seven feet back and about eighteen inches apart.

The centre seat was supposed to be for Arthur, while the one on his left was for Molly and the one on his right was for Bill.

When Daphne knocked on the door, entered and gave her short announcement of the Weasleys, Harry was firming up and ready.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Before entering the office, Arthur had already figured out he was going to have to do a lot of grovelling. He entered and, after a quick scan of the room with his eyes, walked forward to stand behind the chairs.

As he was leading, he did not see the expression on his wife's face. If he had, he might have handled the situation differently, right then and there. However, he probably still couldn't have stopped what was about to happen.

"Harry, dear," said Molly. "What is the meaning of all this?"

As both Arthur and Bill winced, Harry allowed his eyes to flicker a very cold expression upon Molly for a bare moment before he flicked that same cold gaze back to Arthur.

"Mister Weasley," he almost growled. "Your _wife_ does not seem to know her place. Control her, before I'm forced to take offence."

As Molly's expression switched from a fake pleasantness, to shock, before then switching to outrage, Bill had stepped to the side towards her, stepped up behind her and jabbed her in the back with the tip of his index finger. Her expression immediately switched back to shock.

He needed her to think it was a wand tip, not his finger, and immediately shut up. He hissed into her ear, "Mother! For the love of Merlin; _shut up!_ "

She did, but it was clear she was very unhappy. Whether it was because Bill was jabbing her in the back with what she thought was a wand tip, from his barely heard command, or from the way Harry was looking at her with clear anger didn't matter.

Once it appeared she wasn't going to say anything, Harry indicated the chairs and said, "You may sit." However, it was said more as an order, rather than an invitation.

When Molly looked like she was going to sit in the middle seat, Bill quickly hooked a hand under her nearest armpit and near-bodily forced her back to her feet. "Yours is the seat _on the left_ , mother. The 'shield-maiden's' place, remember?"

Again, anger flicked over her expression before she sidestepped to her left and sat in the seat to the left of the centre chair from Arthur; to Harry, on his right.

After she sat, Bill sat on the one on Arthur's right and Arthur finally sat in the centre chair.

Harry then gave a firm nod to Arthur and said, "Last night, the actions of your wife caused a great deal of embarrassment to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Clearwater, Potter and Black. Her behaviour also offended the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Flack, Longbottom and Muldoon. It probably also offended the Noble and Most Ancient House of Rowle, but I really couldn't care any less about Rowle than I do now.

"Furthermore, she also offended the Noble and Ancient Houses of Abbott, Bones, Davis, Diggory, Greengrass, Hilliard, MacMillan, Marchbanks, Ogden and Spinnet. And that's _just_ those Noble and Ancient Houses I care about, let alone those I _don't_ care about and any of lesser rank."

Tapping the stack next to his left hand he said, "I have here a great many complaints from almost all those demanding I take action against you and yours.

"Last night your wife took your House... _both_ Houses if I also include the fact you're also Regent of the Elder House of Prewett into consideration... to the point where you were one wrong word... one thoughtless act... from being declared _anathema_ to each of those Houses. Just in case your father was negligent in your non-Hogwarts education, let alone your mother Cedrella Weasley née Black, that would mean you would be a single step away from being in a House-wide _blood feud_ with many multiple Houses."

When Harry saw all three give starts of shock and suddenly pale, he thought he might have finally gotten through to them.

"I see you know what that, at least, means," he glared. "But, just in case you don't know how bad it would get for you, it would automatically have the entire Grand Alliance standing together in that blood feud against you... and, yes, that would also mean the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter would be included... plus a great many more Houses. From that, I'm sure you can already tell the Houses of Weasley and Prewett would very likely be _extinct_ within a few days at the most."

He gave that a few moments to settle into their minds before he raised the next point.

"Up to and _including_ the letter I received from you last night, Mister Weasley, your wife has... even when constantly reminded otherwise... consistently and deliberately ignored the fact Heiress Daphne Greengrass of the Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass and Heiress Fleur Delacour of the Venerable House of Delacour of France _and_ of the Veela Nation are in contractual relationships with me. Your wife's invitations for me and Hermione, but _not_ Daphne or Fleur, to visit were... by her _deliberately_ not doing so... _offensive_.

"I have chosen to ignore those repeated offences, because I know your wife does not... like... certain aspects of the etiquette and traditions of our world. However, neither can she be that _stupid_ or _ignorant_ to not know that, when she deliberately ignores required etiquette, she offends others. And _that_ reflects on _you_.

"That I don't bring you to heel for her behaviour against me, reflects on my House, the Seven _and_ the Grand Alliance. As such, I have been forced into the position where I... as I have warned you in past I would have to do... must act.

" _You_ are the Head of House, Mister Weasley; _not_ your wife. If you are incapable of bringing her to heel, if you continue to prove yourself to be an ineffective Head, then Heir _William_ Weasley will be forced to depose you from the position as Head of House and take your place. Then of _him_ will it be demanded he bring your wife to heel... by any means necessary. If you fight that, or he doesn't bring your wife to heel, then it will be blood feud.

"Do you understand what I have told you?"

Arthur slowly nodded.

"I will have your _verbal_ acknowledgement, Mister Weasley," he growled. "Again, do you understand what I have told you?"

"Y-yes," Arthur, almost too softly to be heard, said.

"Yes... _WHAT?_ " he snapped.

"Yes... m-my Lord."

Harry then nodded back and asked, "Now. Make sure your wife does not send any further _insulting_ letters to me or mine. I believe it would be best if she was forbidden to send me any more letters; and, if your wife finds need to send me a letter, it come from _your_ hand and with _your_ approval."

He again gave that a moment to sink in.

Turning to Bill, he said, "I am already aware my second bonded, Miss Delacour, felt pressured by you in the workplace concerning information regarding me you claimed you needed. That will cease, forthwith. I will be _very_ unhappy if I learn that this action I've been forced to take by my peers brings negativity upon Miss Fleur Delacour while she remains under your tutelage in her position within Gringotts. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," Bill replied more firmly than his father.

"Thank you," he more softly said.

Turning back to Arthur he said, "I remain exceedingly grateful your family took me in for a few short weeks during the summer between my first and second year, second and third year, and third and fourth year; though I know a lot of that had to do with you meeting a request by Dumbledore you do so.

"Even then, you were under no such... obligation... to also take _Hermione_ , now the Lady Presumptive of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and ward of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, into your home during those same times. At least, I do not believe so.

"And, for that, I will always remain grateful," he said, before he firmed up again. "However, recent behaviour by your wife, as if she was using... playing upon... that original hospitality, have utterly negated any of that. And that _greatly_ saddens me."

He gave that a long moment before he quietly said, "Thank you for coming. You all may leave now."

Daphne immediately rose from her seat and, as she walked past the three, she said to them, "This way, please. I will escort you out."

As the three Weasleys rose, clearly in a daze and in shock, they started to follow Daphne from the room. Arthur even 'forgot' to bow to Harry, as Head of House and as protocol and etiquette demanded, before he followed her out. None of them said a word as they left. From the expression on her face it seemed Harry had finally gotten through to Molly her behaviour had landed both her Houses and her husband in the deep 'doo-doo'.

As the door closed behind them, Harry slumped forward onto the desk and began to lightly sob.

He knew he'd just utterly destroyed his relationship with the Weasley family and he'd had no choice, but to do so.

Hermione came over, sat on his lap and cuddled him. She, too, was lightly crying.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Just before he flooed away and after first sending his wife through, Arthur turned to Daphne and softly but sadly said, "I'm _sooo_ sorry. But, I _will_ fix this."

She told him, "I hope you're able to, Mister Weasley. It would devastate my Lord Potter if he had to act because you didn't or were unable to."

After a sad nod back, he followed his son through the floo.

Once the green flames reverted to a small red 'pilot' flame again, she sighed and headed back to the office.

She knew Harry would need comforting and Hermione was the only one in there at the moment.

As she walked she called for Betsy.

When the elf popped in a little ahead of her, she said, "Betsy, would you please inform Fleur the Weasleys have left and Harry's in the office?"

"Yes, Mistress," the little elf replied before she popped away again.

Just before she reached the door to the office, Daphne heard Fleur hurrying down the stairs from upstairs and waited for her.

As Fleur hurriedly approached, she quietly asked, "'Ow did it go?"

"Harry was brilliant," replied Daphne. "However, it was also very clear to Hermione and me that it caused him great pain to do what he had to do."

Fleur sadly nodded and just as softly said, "Then we shall 'ave to lift his spirits, non?"

"Oui," Daphne sadly smiled.

Then she reached for the doorknob and let them both in.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Harry felt he'd had quite the emotional day and wanted to head to bed early. However, all three of his ladies took him to the informal dining room, where they enjoyed a cup of cocoa each.

"You're a bit too keyed up at the moment, Harry," said Hermione. "I think it would be best for all of us if we talk about something else for the rest of the night."

They did. They talked about their friends, discussed the differences between the hybrid wedding come handfasting and the traditional handfasting, wondered when they'd hear back about their choices for classes for their NEWT years, those sort of issues.

Finally, but still early, Harry headed for bed claiming mental exhaustion. Daphne joined him and they spent the first half hour cuddling before he gently dropped off to sleep.

Once he'd done so, she sighed and allowed herself to drift off.

The girls had already planned on a 'distracting' day for the next day.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The day dawned quite warm and cloudless, which told the manorhold it was going to be quite the hot day.

The girls had originally planned on taking Harry to an amusement park, just as they did for CeeCee's birthday. However, with the day shaping up to be a hot one, even before breakfast, the day at the amusement park idea was aborted - or, at least, deferred.

Instead, they dragged him out to the manor pool. They'd decided on another 'naked day' by the pool, working on their tans.

However, within fifteen minutes of them being outside, Hermione had a bottle of muggle suntan lotion and asked Harry to lather her up. He was very happy to do so. She flipped over onto her tummy so he could start with her back.

He started with her upper back, then lower back, then switched to the back of her legs, before finally massaging the lotion into her bare buns. Once finished there he softly said, "You'll need to flip over."

She did, without any hesitation. Then he lotioned-up her feet, her lower legs, her upper legs, slipped right past her lady-cauldron, lotioned her tummy, her chest - paying special attention to her very erect and firm nipples, which had her almost moaning - then moved to her arms before then dropping down to 'massage' the oil into her mons. She moaned when he did that too.

Once he was finished lathering her _all_ up, Daphne asked, "My turn, now?" And he switched over to her.

As with Hermione, as he approached her she rolled onto her tummy. It did not slip his attention she appeared quite eager.

She then got the same treatment before Fleur, who'd been watching the whole thing, smirked at him, rolled onto her tummy and simply pointed over her shoulder at her back.

Once he was done - which, surprisingly, had not taken more than half an hour - he returned to his own lounger and lay on his front. He was barely on it for about two minutes before he felt hands starting to spread lotion on _his_ back. Flipping his head to the side he could see it was Hermione; and she was lightly smiling back.

He was just starting to relax into it when he felt a second pair of hands, this time it was Daphne. And, as he watched, he saw Fleur walk over, obviously to give them a hand... maybe. _Yes!_

Daphne ended up doing his the right side of his torso and right arm, Hermione applied lotion to his left and left arm and Fleur took his legs.

When it felt like they were done, Hermione quietly said, "Roll over."

He was happy to do so and flipped himself over.

This time, because of the flip, Daphne worked on his left side while Hermione worked on his right, though they hadn't switched sides of the lounger. Fleur was still working on his legs.

And they covered everywhere, including his face.

As he was thinking they weren't going to be that bold as to 'handle' little Harry while they worked him over, he was surprised when that's exactly what he felt. It took him a moment to figure out from the grip that it was Hermione; about the same amount of time it took him to snap his head forward to rest his chin on his chest and see she had hold of him with her right hand and was gently stroking him. And none of the girls seemed to be offended or otherwise perturbed by what Hermione was doing.

Harry was shocked.

Of course, as a healthy young man late in his adolescence his 'Little Harry' didn't so much as wake up, look around, think about things, scratch himself and then, with a great deal of grumbling, decide to stand up. No; 'Little Harry' practically leapt to almost instant rigid attention and barked, "Little Harry reporting as ordered, Ma'am!"

Hermione gave a little giggle at how fast Little Harry changed from asleep to ready to go.

But, what surprised him even more, was when Daphne leaned over him and took him into her mouth.

" _Oh! Gods!_ " he exclaimed, his back and heels arching his hips up.

"Daphne!" exclaimed a shocked Hermione. Fleur snickered in amusement.

Daphne pulled off a moment later and asked, "What?"

"I _can't_ believe you _did_ that!" gasped Hermione.

"Why not?" asked a still sniggering Fleur. "If I didn't think you'd get upset with _me_ for doing it, I'd have done it too."

Meanwhile Daphne had pulled a face and was trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "The suntan lotion doesn't taste anywhere near as nice as it smells."

While still lightly holding him, Hermione looked between both Harry's concubines before she seemed to reach a decision. There was a slight hesitation before she then bent forward and took Harry into her mouth for a long moment herself.

" _B-bloody Hell_!" gasped Harry.

As Hermione slowly pulled off, Fleur moved forward to sit astraddle Harry's shins and the bottom of the lounge. Once Hermione pulled clear, she then immediately bent forward and took him in her mouth too.

" _Arrgh_!" Harry groaned, as Hermione pulled a face and lightly said, "Yuck!"

As Fleur pulled off, he gasped, "What the bloody hell _is_ this!? _A round robin_?"

Daphne replied, "That's not a bad idea." Then, without a pause, bent forward again.

It didn't take long for what was going to happen, to happen.

As he came down off that rush, he felt Fleur shift forward up his legs. Then she impaled herself.

Harry was yet again surprised. Not by Fleur's actions - he knew her Veela heritage meant she couldn't care less about engaging in sex in front of others - but, by how Hermione and Daphne didn't get upset about it.

It was more than half an hour later, when Harry was quickly being reduced to a puddle of endorphic goo, that Hermione, after hopping off his lap, said, "I think we should take this inside. Harry, here, is beginning to burn." When she looked to Daphne, she said, "So are you, by the look of the skin on your breasts."

Daphne, surprised, looked over and asked, " _How_ can you focus on something like that when you've just... you know..." And gestured to how she was the last to ride Harry while he was on the lounger. However, she also moved forward to pull Harry to his feet.

Together, the four headed inside and up to the master suite. Harry was still a little out of it, so the girls guided him the entire way.

As they walked, Fleur quietly asked Hermione, "I take it, you're not so against me being involved at the same time as you and Harry..."

"I'm getting used to you being there, Fleur," she replied. "However, I don't think I'll _ever_ get to the point where I'll welcome your touch... sexually; do you understand?"

"Oui," said Fleur. "So long as I... as they say... know the boundaries, I am happy."

After a shower first to wash that lotion back off, Harry wasn't 'allowed' out of bed for the rest of the morning. And only then because of the call of mother nature and the need to eat.

However, the girls thought they'd accomplished what they wanted to accomplish and Harry was no longer moping about what he'd had to say to the Weasleys.

The next morning Harry received a letter from 'Mr Arthur S. Weasley, Head of the Elder House of Weasley' formally advising him that actions had been taken to ensure his wife, 'Mrs Margaret M. Weasley', would not in any way, shape or form initiate or cause to be initiated any contact with him, Harry, his wife, his betrothed, his bonded and any children that may come of his loins on pain of losing her magic and immediately finding herself disowned from House Weasley.

At work and from Bill Fleur found out Arthur had forced a magical vow on Molly, bonded by Bill, to that effect.

Harry thought it was a tad harsh, but could also see it was probably the only way to force Molly to stop her shenanigans.

Daphne quietly sent 'unofficial' notes to those others who'd been incensed about Molly's behaviour and contacted Harry about it, of what had happened.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

By the Thursday, two days later, the heatwave had broken and Daphne and Hermione finally took him to one of the large amusement parks, where they spent the day just enjoying being teenagers. This one wasn't the one Harry and Hermione attended while staying with her parents, or the one they went to as part of CeeCee's thirteenth birthday. This one included an 'attached' water-based amusement park with long waterslides and rapids you rode inner tubes down.

Because of the heat, they spent the first part of the day in the actual amusement park with its many rides, stopped for lunch and then went into the water park area. When it cooled down a fair bit, they returned to the main park and spent the day and early evening there.

What made it even better for the three - Fleur had to work - they could travel to and fro between home and the parks by Knight Bus, so there were no long travel times.

However, the other Heirs found out about it and they had to promise the others to go again or to another the next week.

That time they went on the Sunday to the same park, the day after the Alliance meeting, so Fleur could join them. All the other Heirs, including Ernie - surprise, surprise - joined them. And again they spent part of the day in the water park area.

The only downside to the day was when three muggle 'toughs' tried to come on too strong with Fleur while she was wearing a bikini in the water park. Harry had to surreptitiously hit the three with compulsion charms to get them to back down. He wasn't mean about it though; just compelled them to hurriedly depart the park with visions Fleur's 'super-muscular bikie boyfriend' was hunting them down to beat the living hell out of them.

They were gone within moments, clearly rushing to get out as fast as they could.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

It was a few days earlier and the day before the August meeting of the Alliance, when they arrived early for one of their weekends at the Grangers, that their letters from Hogwarts arrived late on the Friday, just after dinner. It contained both their acceptances into the classes they wanted to undertake together with a booklist for all of them. As expected it was signed by 'Deputy Headmistress Septima Vector' on behalf of 'Headmaster Ebenezer Goodstone'.

As they were due to stay for the week day week at Green Fields, they decided to hold off on the trip to Diagon until they could confirm if their other friends, plus Astoria, had received theirs.

They all had, so the trip was taken on the next Friday, one day shy of two weeks before their return to Hogwarts.

"Shouldn't we have waited until CeeCee was back?" asked Hermione while they'd been discussing it.

"No," replied Harry. "She will not be returning to magical Britain until about the twenty-seventh or twenty-eighth, more than a week from now. Besides, Cousin Narcissa wants to make it a 'witches' day'; just the two of them. If I've read things right I think she wants to take her more than just shopping for fourth year supplies, too. So, I think we should let them have the day, yes?"

After a three way glance between his three ladies, Hermione replied, "That sounds like a good idea."

The way his three all seemed to smirk had Harry immediately knowing that both Narcissa's Witches' Day with CeeCee and what they'd be doing on that day was something he really did not want to know about.

Which led them to Diagon Alley on the Friday, meeting with the others at Fortescue's at 10.00am.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

Once the rest of the Heirs - now also including Ernie - had turned up, the group set off to begin their shopping. Harry had to go to Gringotts, as did a couple of the others, so that's where they headed first.

Then it was off to Madam Malkins so uniforms that needed to be replaced could be replaced. With nine of them, Fleur was at work and CeeCee wasn't in country yet, they were four boys - Harry, Neville, Justin and Ernie - and five girls - Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Hannah and Tracey. Which allowed them to more or less evenly split between the male and female sections of the store.

When Susan, Hannah and Tracey found out Harry had given Hermione and Daphne an 'open purse' to do shopping, all three turned to their 'wizardfolk' with pointed looks.

Neville, now used to it, immediately raised his hands and apologised, "Sorry. Unlike Harry, I'm still on a stipend. I'll talk to my father, though, and see what I can do."

That had both nod back with understanding expressions. And Tracey, though it was clear she too wanted access to an open purse, didn't even bother to ask.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "I tell you what, ladies. How about, just for today, _I_ pay for whatever wardrobe replacements you want to make. This does not mean―" Which was as far as he got before an excited squealing Tracey launched herself at him and laid a massive hug on him.

When she pulled back, after kissing his cheek, he continued. "This does not mean I'm willing to do this sort of thing all the time. It just means I'm willing to do it _this_ time. Alright?"

All three, after first 'checking' with their menfolk, turned back with matching happy grins and nodded back.

"Thank you, Harry," said Susan.

"Yes; thank you, Harry," said Hannah.

And Tracey nodded.

As all five ladies rushed into the female side of the store, Neville said, "You didn't need to do that, Harry."

"No, but I wanted to," he shrugged. "I had no chance to buy anything for friends as I was growing up with the Dursleys. And, now that I've finally got the chance to do that, I want to enjoy it."

Belatedly realising both other boys might have felt offended, he turned to both and said, "I know I should have asked you both first, but I sometimes can't help myself. I like making people happy. Sorry for stepping on your toes, there."

Neville just snorted in amusement while Justin gave him a wry grin back.

Justin said, "Just so long as you let us pay you back... away from the attention of the ladies, of course... at some time in the near future."

Neville nodded in agreement.

"I can easily accept that," said Harry.

The girls, while not going overboard in Harry's opinion, managed to acquire for themselves quite a few different outfits. However, none of the boys were allowed to see them until the ladies, themselves, deigned they could. Harry already knew this meant another fashion parade in his own near future.

While the girls were getting kitted - or, _re_ kitted - out, the boys were undergoing likewise on their side of the store.

As Harry hadn't grown much over the course of the previous year much of what he owned did not require replacing. However, the girls made sure he bought three full sets of school uniforms, anyway.

"You are not a pauper, Harry," Daphne had firmly stated. "As such, you will buy a full uniform replacement set at the beginning of each year, even if you don't need to replace what you've already got. We ladies are doing the same; so that, by the way we dress, you are not seen as either a pauper or a knut-pinching bastard."

Harry just gave a shrug in pained acceptance and went along with it. While he knew a full replacement didn't even scratch the surface of his residuals from his investments, he also now recognised you have to be _seen_ to be wealthy, not just _be_ wealthy, if you wanted to be properly respected in the wizarding world; Lordships aside.

After the fittings, it did not take them long to go through the rest of the Alley and pick up everything else they needed: Books, replacement ingredients and another two cauldrons for those continuing with potions such as Daphne, a great deal more sheets of blank parchment, more quills, more ink and a couple of expensive advanced rune carving tool sets for Harry and Hermione.

Then it was a return to Malkins to pick up their clothing before returning to Fortescue's.

They only hung around to eat an icecream each before they all left for their respective homes. The Potters all returned to Pottermore, Justin elf-popped to Bedford Castle _with Tracey_ ; which surprised almost everyone. Neville, Susan and Hannah went to Abbott's Ford. And Ernie returned to his grandfather's place via floo.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

During the last full week of the break Bill asked Harry, by way of Fleur through Gringotts, if he could visit as he had news he felt he needed to share with Harry.

That meeting occurred on the evening of Thursday, the twenty-fifth. That week, as it was the last full one before they returned to school, was at Pottermore for the Potters.

During that meeting, Bill felt he needed to explain a lot of what had been happening at the Burrow since 'that night', as he referred to it.

As they already knew, Molly had been placed under a magical vow not to contact Harry or his, unless Harry had initiated the contact. That was something Harry currently felt he'd never do again. However, according to Bill it also led to a frank and open family discussion where a whole lot of issues were discussed.

First, Bill had admitted to both his parents he didn't spend as much time out of magical Britain as he'd led them to believe. And then explained why; that it had to do with how he knew his mother would then constantly badger him to spend more time at the Burrow against his desire to be his own man and stand on his own two feet. Which then led to Charlie, who was home at the time because of what had happened, explaining he took the job in Bulgaria at the dragon reserve, after having already been offered a chance to play professional Quidditch for a professional Quidditch team in England; and that it was for the same reason why Bill kept secret how much time he actually spent in magical Britain himself.

After that shock the twins then showed they were a lot smarter than their school results indicated, explaining they knew their mother would try to force them to seek jobs within the Ministry when their dream, now being realised with the help of Sirius, was to own their own store selling prank items and games.

After hearing through his older children's claims and reasons behind them, Arthur was devastated while Molly had a near mental breakdown. Arthur then asked his boys to help him pay for a mind-healer for their mother, to try and get her past what he now knew was an unhealthy desire to keep 'her babies' close by and under her control. They all promised to chip in, including Percy. And the mind-healer that was helping Ginny, as soon as Ginny told her of what was going on, approached Arthur and suggested a colleague who had experience in dealing with mothers with control issues would best suit.

That mind-healer had already visited with Molly twice and stated a long process was going to be required to get her through it. Apparently, Molly feared losing her children to early deaths and trying to control them was her way of protecting them; and Ron's 'recent' death had exacerbated the problem. Her need to control had ratcheted up well beyond healthy levels.

Harry silently pledged to use the same ruse he used to pay for the mind-healer that visited with Ginny and Luna to contribute to paying for the help Molly clearly desperately needed.

He'd arranged that the next day, again via Ted. A short note back from Ted said he'd take care of it, as Harry knew he would.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After a weekend back at the Grangers', the Potters spent the last few days at the Black Townhouse (Narcissa had insisted on the name, due to the presence of CeeCee).

CeeCee had arrived on Saturday morning, spent that day and Sunday reacclimatising to the time-zone eight hours before her own and was right as rain by the next, Monday, morning; even if she did look like something the kneazle dragged in when she came down for breakfast.

However, as she'd claimed, she wasn't going to miss a Harry breakfast and Harry had promised to turn up early enough on Monday morning to cook said breakfast. He did.

When CeeCee staggered into the kitchen that morning Harry just smugly grinned. He knew the power of his skillet and pans might not be able to rouse the dead, but could sure as Hell rouse 'dead to the world' sleepers.

A lot less sleep fogged as she'd been awake for an hour already, Narcissa rolled her eyes at both the antics of CeeCee and Harry's smug grin.

She wasn't taking CeeCee out for her 'witch's day out' that day, that was the next day, but it helped the girl to be awake at that time to finalise her readjustment to Greenwich Mean Time. Besides, as she was heading later that morning to Bedford Castle to visit with Justin's family; so needed to be awake anyway.

As she started to get a decent feed into her, between mouthfuls the young girl started to tell Harry and his ladies about her summer back in Perth.

She'd also mentioned that her Dad had taken the entire family up the Darling Ranges escarpment to Lesmurdie to see the House that Harry had bought. And expressed her desire to immediately move in there instead of living in the house in Thornlie.

"Dad wouldn't go for it, though," she grouched. "He said it's _your_ place and we really should only see the place, from then on, if it was an emergency. That is, of course, unless you're staying there. Then we can visit again."

"We just might stay there for a while after we've finished at Hogwarts," said Harry. "We've really not got any firm plans in that regard yet."

"What about your yacht?" she asked.

Harry had no idea she even knew of that.

After wanting to build one to his specifications. Ted had done his homework and strongly recommended he purchase one second-hand.

' _After all,_ ' he'd wrote, ' _You might find living on the water not to be your cup of tea. A pre-built yacht of similar dimensions to what you want will allow you to explore the idea with nowhere near the financial outlay._ '

Harry could see the wisdom of that and wrote back that such a yacht currently on the market would 'do'. However, it's electronics and the like would need to be hardened against magic. Therefore, whatever was purchased would need to be stripped down with the intention of setting up null magic areas around the electrical and electronic systems.

Ted was currently working on that. He'd already found an 'Enchanter' in America who claimed some level of skill in warding electrical equipment against magical energy interference. He had now been contacted and had already stated he needed full access to the electronics and electrical equipment and Harry used that stated need as an excuse to update the systems on whatever yacht was bought.

"I have no idea how long it's going to take to find the one I want to purchase, or for the enchanter to get in and ward the electricals once it's purchased," he replied to CeeCee. "However, I can see it being found, purchased and updated well before we sit out NEWTs. So, we'll probably be spending a lot of time on it almost straight after exams.

"However, that does not mean we'll be on it all the time. I fully intend for us Potters to pay a visit to Perth sometime within the year after our NEWTs. We'll just have to time it to be while you're also at home with your parents.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

On the Thursday, first of September, the Potter four minus Fleur, together with CeeCee, portkeyed to the station at Kings Cross more than half an hour before the train departed. They were escorted by Narcissa and Sirius.

As soon as they arrived, Harry and Sirius looked for and found two vacant compartments side-by-side and immediately set-to with combining them into one large one.

However, instead of just putting a door through the adjoining wall, they removed the doorway, plus the wall above the 'middle' seat except for the luggage racks. That way it looked like one compartment and they could speak over the back-to-back seating in the middle if they wanted.

Once they'd done that, Narcissa stepped forward and transfigured the décor of the combined compartment into something quite a bit nicer. Once she'd finished Harry thought it looked like something you might find on a restored luxury train from some time about sixty years earlier. It looked great.

He gave a low whistle and said, "You do nice work, Cousin Cissy."

"Thank you," she replied, pleased. "Transfiguration was my forte subject at Hogwarts. I picked up an Outstanding plus in the subject."

"Don't forget to remind everyone not to use finites in the compartment during the trip, but to finite the entire thing once you arrive at Hogsmeade, Pup," warned his godfather.

Harry nodded and replied, "Will do."

He hadn't thought of that risk the previous year, but no one had cast a finite, anyway.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

As people started arriving, Harry was pleased to see Justin was one of the first. So, he and Harry were the first to start carrying trunks onto the train. He hadn't even made a start on carrying onboard his own and his ladies, let alone CeeCee's, before the other boy arrived.

Accompanied by his parents, Neville arrived with his two only a couple minutes later and was quick to jump in and give a hand.

It was all done so quickly they had plenty of time before the train even looked like leaving the station. Hell, about a third of students had yet to even arrive; especially the snotty purebloods.

Harry used the opportunity to speak with the Earl of Bedford, Justin's father, and thank him for recognising the need to protect both Tracey and CeeCee and allowing Justin to fill that need.

"I may be what you call a muggle, Lord Potter," the man smiled. "However, I am not... as I've heard you are wont to say... a daft moron."

Harry gave a slight snort of amusement. "It has been clear to me since my first year at Hogwarts that muggles are far less likely to be daft morons as magicals. I think it just might have something to do with how there is something in magic that lowers one's ability to apply critical thinking and rational thought."

The earl grinned back and quietly said, "That has been my view for almost as long."

Harry gave a slight nod in agreement and said, "Nevertheless, thank you for allowing Justin to fill the need."

The earl gave his own nod before he said, "I am coming to understand that, once both ladies reach their own adulthoods, they will not be seeking to terminate the agreements. And neither will young Justin.

"Besides, we are quite taken with both ladies. And believe both love and cherish our boy, irrespective of the title of which he will one day attain. They are good for him."

Harry gave a quiet sigh and said, "I figured as much. However, the difficulty of such a... blended relationship in relation to the muggle world though..."

"Indeed," said the earl. "We'll figure something out, I'm sure. After all, there is two years before it will become an issue."

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

The train ride to the school was quite peaceful. And the eleven travelling teens, Ernie had joined them again, enjoyed the quiet.

They arrived at the school to see Professor Senkinhall calling for the first years to join him. He was even using Hagrid's old ten foot pole with its hanging lantern as a rallying point for all the little firsties. However, the lantern was glowing with a bright _blue_ light. Harry quickly figured out the professor was using a bluebell flame charm, rather than a muggle oil lamp and wick, as the light only gave little flickers in the very light breeze. Thankfully, it was not also a rainy evening.

When they arrived at the school, Fleur was already there and waiting for them on the steps leading in through the main doors. As a work day she had to be at Gringotts until almost six. Then she'd flooed to the apartment, donned a cloak and walked down to wait for them as they arrived a little over an hour later.

"Good trip?" she asked, as soon as she saw them.

"Yes," they replied.

Harry added, "No one bothered us in the slightest. I now find the trip to be quite enjoyable, unlike my first three and a half years."

As they walked in, Harry was shocked almost immediately. Sitting at the Head Table was Remus. A moment later, Remus spotted him and smirked.

" _What... the hell?_ " he quietly said.

Fleur, who was walking alongside him, said, "Remus is temporarily the new Professor of History. It is a surprise, no?"

"Yes," he muttered.

The Sorting started with Professor Vector dropping the Hat onto the head of a Melinda Bobbin, who headed for Ravenclaw, and ended with a Lancelot Ysabel, who headed for Slytherin.

After getting over the shock of seeing Remus sitting at the Head Table - with Fleur sitting at the same end, this year - while waiting for the new Headmaster to give his opening address, Harry looked to see if there were any other changes to staffing. Other than the leaving of Lady Marchbanks, her being replaced by Goodstone, he being replaced by Vector as Deputy and the addition of Remus, everyone looked to be the same as the previous year. That was confirmed when Goodstone began to give his opening announcements. Unlike Dumbledore and like Marchbanks, Goodstone used the eagle lectern to speak.

"For our new students, welcome; for our returning students, welcome back," he began. "For those who do not know me... that would be our new First Years... I am Professor Ebenezer Goodstone, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I ascended to the post on the retirement of Headmistress Lady Marchbanks at the Leaving Feast last year.

"Taking on my old role of Deputy is Deputy Headmistress Professor Septima Vector, a long term resident professor of the school. And, at least for the time being, we have a new addition to staff, Professor Remus Lupin..."

Remus stood and bowed to the four tables as they applauded, as per tradition.

"For those of you who were students here in the 1993/94 school year, you would fondly remember Professor Lupin when he spent almost a year here as the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Temporarily at least, Professor Lupin, who holds a Mastery in History of Magic, will be our History Professor."

The Headmaster turned a wry smirk on Remus before he turned back and said, "I'm trying to convince Professor Lupin to consider remaining as a permanent member of staff. Perhaps you may be able to assist me with that."

The Headmaster then went over a few of the minor rules, including how magic was not to be cast anywhere outside the supervision of a professor. And how there was a detection charm over the entire school and grounds that would immediately alert the staff if anyone, against the rules, cast any form of magic. Then he relayed a set of exemptions, including household charms, cast in one's own dorm.

Finally, he called on the house elves to serve the feast.

There were no... 'The list of banned objects can be found tacked to Mister Filch's door', or 'The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds', or 'the third floor corridor on the left is out of bounds', or 'Dementors on Ministry business will be patrolling just outside the wards', or similar.

As soon as the food appeared on the table and the Headmaster began to return to his centre seat on the head table, Hermione immediately rounded on Harry and asked, "Did _you_ know Remus was coming back here to teach?"

"No," he replied while loading his own plate. "It came as much of a shock to me as it obviously was to you."

While they'd been loading, CeeCee began snickering about something she held in her hands. It was clearly a once multi-folded note.

Seeing it herself, Hermione began, "CeeCee, what've you―" Then suddenly stopped, flicked a glance to Harry and turned back. "Sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what has you so amused?"

CeeCee simply refolded the note once and passed it to Hermione.

Glancing over as his betrothed opened it, Harry recognised Sirius's untidy scrawl.

Hermione's expression turned to a 'woe is me' expression before she passed it to Harry and looked to CeeCee. I certainly hope you're not going to allow your reprobate of a magical half-guardian to convince you to prank Professor Lupin."

CeeCee just looked back with an expression of pure innocence. It fooled no one.

With a sigh, Hermione said, "Just... don't hurt him, don't do anything to him that lands him in the hospital wing and don't get caught."

CeeCee grinned back.

Harry looked to the note:

~ # ~

 _CeeCee,_

 _If you kept your promise, by the time you read this note you've already found out your 'Uncle Remus' is now a professor at Hogwarts. Just so you know, it was all_ _his_ _idea you not be told before the Welcoming Feast._

 _I strongly recommend you prank his mangy bum for the trick. If you check in your trunk you'll find I slipped in some pranking material that may come in handy. Just be aware, he's likely expecting it._

 _Uncle Padfoot,_

 _The ever-lovable_

~ # ~

With an amused chuckle, Harry folded the note back up and passed it back.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ

After the feast the Heirs all headed up to the Lords' Quarters with a couple of them, including Harry, shocked they'd completely forgotten that Warrington in apartment '1' and Gibberd and Whitehead of apartment '3' would not be attending this year. They'd all completed their NEWTs the previous year. However, they still had Marcus Belby in apartment '2' and David Urquhart and Pamela Alton in apartment '4'. And now Belby had been joined by a Diane Carter, Seventh Year Slytherin, under betrothal. Belby had apparently opted to remain in his _single_ bedroom apartment, rather than move into one of the two bedroom apartments further along.

Tracey found out a few days later Carter _wasn't_ given the option to move in _or_ whether or not she wanted to share a single bedroom apartment with Belby. As per the betrothal _contract_ , no escape clauses, Belby demanded it and her compliance. Bastard.

Hermione, once she heard, glared at Harry and said, "I want those contracts _gone_ , Harry."

Harry sighed and replied, "As do I. However, people are already and still incensed about the Bloodline Protection statute promoted by the Tapestry Circle and shepherded by Sirius into law. You're going to need to give us time to let things cool down again, _before_ I can then start doing something about those contracts. I need _time_ , Hermione."

"He's right," said Daphne. "If he tries too soon, he'll fail. Then the chances of it passing at a later date will be reduced."

Hermione gave a pained sigh and said, "I know. But... just the fact they exist and witches are being trapped by them..."

"Understood," said Harry. Then he added, "I don't know when I'm going to be able to do something about them; however, they're definitely on my political agenda. I promised you I'd do something about them, but we have to patient until the right time comes along.

"However, it would be a bit too hypocritical of me to start promoting their removal, just yet, when _we_ have made good use of the fact they exist to protect others."

"We've only used them to protect others because of the risk they could've been used against us in the first place," she argued back.

"There would have been no need to use them to protect others if they didn't exist in the first place," she grumped. "As such, your argument is somewhat specious."

He could see the wisdom of that, so just nodded.

_‗_  
―==(oIo)==―  
ˇ


End file.
